Inevitabilities & Eventualities
by mecelphie
Summary: Continuation of Easier Said than Done. Part 1: Elphie and Glinda merge their new selves into their old lives. Part 2: Colwen Grounds, Intersessions, Summer Session, and Glinda’s Birthday. Part 3:Back to Shiz, Colwen Grounds, start of winter break. Gelphie
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N-- Easier Said than Done brief review:** Elphaba survived a horrific trauma, with the help of her roommate and now best friend. Glinda discovered that she had it in her to be compassionate and supportive. They slowly grew closer, supporting each other through the normal little and big day to day things that crop up, sharing favorite activities and exchanging stories and other bits and pieces of their pre-Shiz lives. Their Spring Recess begins early when Glinda is slightly injured in a small explosion on campus; this also makes them realize on some level their true feelings for one another. Their time at Glinda's home in Frottica is filled with more love, warmth, caring and true understanding than Elphie has ever known. Glinda shares all of the world she loves with her best friend and copes with some ghosts from her past, as Elphie tries to adjust to this new life and overcome her own past. During this time their feelings for each other deepen, brought to the surface by a chemistry charged waltz and a passionate kiss on the starlit terrace after the Upland Manor Ball._

**_This story picks up right where Easier Said than Done left off._**

Inevitabilities & Eventualities

Chapter 1

"Lyndie, I was thinking, since this is the last chance at an oil bath, as I surprise I was hoping…" She lost her will to speak.

"What Elphie? … Wait, you want me to soak in your tub, in the warm oil, instead of you" She hugged her friend

"That's a sweet gesture, but you need a soak more than I do"

"Lyndie" Elphie said her stomach in knots, mouth dry. "I don't want you to take my bath instead of me, I want you to take my bath with me" She said quietly, then exhaled sharply looking into her friend's amazed, but beautiful face.

"Elphie" Glinda breathed gazing into her loves dark eyes.

She had honestly not expected this and was thrilled and nervous, delighted and scared. She shut the door to Elphie's room and held out her hand to the beautiful and nervous green girl in front of her.

"I think that sounds marvelous my love."

Elphie nervously accepted Glinda's hand and was led away towards her bathroom where a tub full of very warm relaxing, scented mineral oil awaited them both.

"Glinda my sweet " Elphie said as she deftly putting her hair up in a bun "You should put your hair up, as I have recently discovered, mineral oil is extremely difficult to get out of hair."

Her hands were shaky and her knees felt weak, She couldn't believe she was doing this.

Glinda laughed "I would imagine."

While Glinda was occupied with wrestling her long blonde curls into a ponytail, then onto the top of her head with out benefit of her usual implements, Elphie took the opportunity to slip, hopefully unnoticed, out of her clothing and into the luxurious warmth of the bath. Glinda saw her love in the mirror quickly disrobe and slip into the tub. Why this surprising turn of events had come about she had no clue, but it was obviously something Elphie needed to do.

"….Assistance?" She heard her love say

"I'm sorry my love. What?" Glinda said

"I said do you require assistance? You seem to be losing the battle with your hair." Elphie laughed nervously. It was too late to turn back now.

"No, no I think I've got It." she said patting the top of her head.

Then, with absolutely no outward sign of self-consciousness whatsoever, Glinda removed her clothing and walked over to the tub, nervous and excited. Elphie reached up to help her friend step in.

"Careful, it might be a little more slippery than you are used to."

Glinda climbed into the tub and gracefully lowered herself, sighing at the feel of the warm oil, into the same position she used when Elphie rubbed her temples. She settled in and lay her head back onto her love's chest, wondering what in Oz was going to happen now.

Elphie watched her very naked love lower herself into the tub and felt her bare skin against her own and for a moment, she could barely breath.

"Elphie, this is heavenly," Glinda said finding her friend's hands and bringing them around to circle her waist.

"I know- now I know why you spend so long in the tub." She said not trying to sound as nervous as she felt.

They sat soaking in silence for a while. Glinda was absently tracing her fingers up and down Elphie's arms, Elphie making small circles on Glinda's stomach with her long green fingers. Even though her stomach was in knots, Elphie took a deep breath, closed her eyes and focused on the sensation of her love's touch, and more importantly on the things that were comforting. Her nearness, and the scent of her hair.

Glinda was in heaven, feeling Elphie's touch on her stomach sent shivers down her spine. Feeling her so close, and the feel of caressing her arms and the warm oil, was almost too much. She listened to her love's heart pounding, and felt her deep breaths, knowing she was trying to calm herself.

"Glinda" Elphie said intertwining her fingers in her friends now shimmering pink ones. "Did it ever even cross your mind, when Madame Head put us together at the start of school, that we would end up sitting together, naked in a tub of warm mineral oil, in your parents house."

Glinda laughed heartily, playing with the slippery fingers "My love, it never even crossed my mind that we would even still be roommates, much less that I would be hopelessly, passionately in love with you."

They both laughed, remembering their less than friendly beginnings.

"I love you Elphie, I really do and I know what a huge deal this is for you….and me" Glinda said, moving their intertwined hands back around her waist.

"I love you too Lyndie, but I need to talk about this…somehow"

Glinda started to turn around so she could face her very nervous sounding friend.

"No, please stay like this" Elphie said trying to hang on to her slippery friend. "I like it"

"Of course Elphie" Glinda said turning slightly to place a soft kiss on the lips of the girl she adored. "I like this too." She snuggled back into her position reveling once again in the warmth of the oil and the closeness of Elphie.

"Remember my love" she said softly "This is as new to me as it is to you. I think we are permitted to be nervous and unsure." She felt Elphie let out a breath and relax slightly.

They returned to their silent routine of stroking arms and stomach. Elphie was now more able to enjoy the feel of Glinda's fingers caressing her arms through the oil.

"I thought you wanted to discuss this Elphie" Glinda said at last.

"I thought we were." Elphie replied. Then feeling bold, gently kissing her friends neck.

Glinda let out a sigh at the sensation and turned her head slightly to find the lips that were making her sigh and locking them into a lingering kiss.

"I meant with words," She said as she reluctantly pulled away.

"Picky, picky, picky" Elphie chuckled savoring the lingering feel of Glinda's soft lips on hers.

"Glinda, this is so nice, being here with you like this, so close, I'm even am coping with the naked part rather well."

Glinda chuckled softly. "Hmmm, I know my love- your touch is intoxicating, your kisses addictive, and the naked part is nice as well."

Elphie let out a loud frustrated sigh.

"What is it Elphie? She said trying to shift position and turn around.

After a few moments of intertwined limbs and sliding into the tub walls, Glinda managed to settle in the opposite end of the tub, facing her now very distressed love.

"Talk to me Elphie, whatever it is, we can work it out. I promise."

"Glinda, look at me"

"Believe me my love, I do as often as possible." She smiled slyly.

Elphaba flushed furiously, and tried to get out of the tub

Elphie, no-please- I'm sorry," She said reaching for her shimmering green friend. "I wasn't trying to embarrass you- I'm sorry"

Elphaba lowered herself back into the tub. "It's not that- I don't think- actually I don't know what I think."

Glinda picked up one of Elphie's green feet and began massaging it lightly. They had done this before and Elphie focused n the familiar sensation.

"Glinda, I know you love me- I really do- but- look at me and look at you"

"Elphie- let me tell you what I see when I look at you. I see the most beautiful hair I have ever seen on anyone- long silky raven hair. I see dark, sparkling eyes, a beautiful face with delicately angular features, and very yummy lips, pert breasts, soft magnificent emerald skin and a lean body with legs that go on for days. - I see perfection- my perfection."

Elphaba looked like she might explode, and words were stuck in her throat.

"But that is not why I love you so much" Glinda said gently.

She sat up and pulled Elphie towards her so their faces were almost touching. Elphie tried to speak but still couldn't summon the words.

"Elphie, This is why I love you" she said kissing her forehead. "Your incredible intelligence. How you think and question, analyze everything and work out problems.

Then she kissed Elphie's eyelids; "I love what I see in these eyes, the fire when you're angry, the concentration when you're studying, the twinkle when you tease me, the kindness and compassion and love"

Next, she placed a slow kiss on Elphie's lips "I love the words these lips utter. The sarcastic wit, caustic comments, and gentle, soft whispered words of comfort and love."

She moved down and carefully kissed her friend's soft green chest near her heart.

Elphaba inhaled, but didn't pull away.

"I love you're heart Elphie, even at you're moodiest, cruelest- I knew that your heart had the capacity for great love, once you allowed it, and once you felt it. These are the things I fell in love with."

She gathered the green girl up into a fierce hug.

"The wonderful body parts are just an added bonus," she said playfully biting her friends ear and giggling

After a long hug and gentle kiss, they parted.

Elphie shook her head " I'll never understand how you see perfection in a tall skinny body with gangly green limbs and almost no breasts, but to each her own, I suppose" She leaned back against the tub, head spinning. She had no idea Glinda had paid that much attention to her body.

"Elphie", Glinda said with a sly smile" I fantasize about those gangly green limbs and almost nonexistent breasts."

Elphie's eyebrows shot up in shock. Then she laughed shyly "Well if truth be told, I have had one or two mildly interesting dreams in the past week or so."

Glinda smiled broadly

"And you do have breasts enough for the both of us!" Elphie chuckled trying to relieve her nervousness with a joke

"Elphie, you noticed," she said squirming towards her love and kissing her tenderly.

"Glinda, I may be nervous, shy, unsure, terrified and possibly slightly unbalanced, but I am not dead."

They both laughed merrily. Elphie surprised herself at the admittance that she had thoughts like that of Glinda

"Glinda, this all seems so easy for you- how?" Elphie said when the chuckling finally stopped

"Glinda settled in at her end of the tub, resuming her green foot massage. She also lifted a dainty foot into the matching green hands, leaving no doubt whatsoever that Elphie was to follow suit.

"Elphaba, I told you this is as new for me as it is for you- so easy might be the right word."

"But none of this seems to even phase or embarrass you at all."

"Well, maybe not, but I think it's just because I'm more comfortable in my own skin, with or without clothing, and with my sexuality. I know the power these things can wield," She said shaking her breasts and giggling.

Elphie sighed "Well, I know in a fair fight- they'd beat up mine." She said smiling

"We'll see about that in time my love." She said grinning mischievously and picking up the other green foot. Elphaba did likewise, flushing again

"Until very, very recently I didn't even know sexuality was an option and I'm still not even sure what it means for me, except that those thoughts and feelings frighten me somewhat." Elphie said massaging the dainty foot in her hand.

"I'm not really uncomfortable now, In fact, it makes me feel… almost normal." She whispered

Glinda nodded and smiled, encouraging her to go on.

"But I am scared Glinda, what if this is all I can ever do, what if I can never give you anymore of myself than this, what if I can't give you what you need or want."

"Oh my love- I honestly don't think that is will be the case- but just for the sake of argument- if this is all you can offer- then I shall die content and satisfied wrapped up in those gangly green limbs, with soft kisses on my lips."

"Glinda I'm serious"

"So am I Elphaba- I am more happy now, here with you than I have ever been in my life." She looked deeply into her dark, confused eyes and saw her love trying to formulate a difficult thought.

"But expressing love…physically, is not a terrifying thought for you." Elphie said very quietly

"Maybe not like it is for you my love" she said gently "but I am a little scared- unsure- Up until now it's been all girl talk and fantasy. Eventually, and I think inevitably, we will figure this all out together, when we are both ready- really truly ready."

She pulled Elphie to her. "Turn around, Elphie and sit with me like I did with you"

Elphie complied and positioned herself between Glinda's legs and leaned back onto her chest.

"I can't believe you are scared too, even if it is not for all the same reasons, you always seem so sure." The green girl said.

Glinda intertwined her fingers with Elphie's and placed them on Elphie's stomach, feeling her tense slightly.

"Well, my love we both can't be too unsure or nothing would ever happen." She chuckled; kissing the soft green cheek that was on her shoulder.

"And the only thing I am sure of in all of this, is you" She continued. "I'm sure that you love me, I'm sure that I trust you, and that's all I need. We will figure this out my love, together"

Using their intertwined fingers Glinda gently caressed the tense green stomach

Elphie took a deep breath "I do love you and I trust you too and I am trying to let that be enough. I did after all manage to fight off panic and invite you into my tub." Elphaba laughed lightly, disengaging her fingers from Glinda's.

"And I was delighted, pleased, shocked and scared to death." She chuckled and continued to caress Elphie's stomach on her own.

They sat in the slightly less warm oil bath, caressing each other. Glinda closed her eyes and continued to gently run her fingers in circles on Elphie's stomach. Elphie caressed Glinda's legs, eliciting small sighs of contentment.

She hadn't been able to settle her nerves completely. Her love's touch was soft and reassuring, her words were calming and tender, but something was still holding onto her.

"Elphie" Glinda said at last "We should really get out soon the oil is cooling"

Elphie sighed "I know my sweet, it's just…"

"Just what my love."

Without warning and almost without realizing what she was doing Elphaba turned and grabbed Glinda kissing her fiercely. The raw need of it surprised Glinda and she pulled back slightly, but Elphie held tight and within moments they were engaged in slow, deep, passionate kiss. Glinda succumbed to her own need and let her tongue explore. Elphaba's hands were holding Glinda's head, her thumbs stroking her face, then moving to caress her neck and back. Glinda simply hung on to Elphie who was trembling.

The kiss lasted moments, hours, days, a lifetime. Neither one knew for sure. Eventually, however, Elphaba pulled away, mortified.

"Glinda, Oh Glinda I'm so sorry" she whimpered

"Elphie, why are you sorry" she said gently "That was incredible" She smiled shyly

"I don't know what came over me, I felt such…."

"Elphie, it's ok- really," Glinda said trying to calm her distressed love.

Elphie took a deep breath and focused "This tub feels so safe- like the oil is a buffer. I'm afraid if we leave it, this won't be any more- we won't be any more. I panicked- I needed to feel you- experience you, in case you disappeared."

"Oh my precious Elphie, my love. This is real. I am real. You are real. And outside of this tub, we can be whatever we want- reality is ours to create- and yours to control." Glinda said soothingly

Elphaba stood up and stepped out of the tub, already familiar with how to exit a tub full of oil with out slipping. She reached down for Glinda and helped her up and out. They stood for a moment, naked and glistening.

"I'm still here," Glinda said hugging the slippery green girl.

"So I see," said Elphie kissing her and pulling her close. "I can't lose you Glinda, It frightens me to admit that, but I can't" She whispered in her sweet's ear.

"You won't" Glinda whispered back. "Because if you did that would mean that I would lose you. And I will never allow that."

The held each other close. Glinda was keenly aware of the feel of her loves naked body against hers. Elphie was still to stunned from the kiss to process the sensation

"But now I'm getting cold and I have no clue how to properly dry off after an oil bath" Glinda chuckled

Elphie reached for a big towel and wrapped it around the small shivering girl, then wrapped one around herself.

"Allow me to assist you" she said grabbing another towel

"Well things like this should be left to experts" she giggled allowing Elphie gently rub oil off of her arms and legs. Then Glinda opened the towel and Elphie, after a brief hesitation slowly wiped off the rest of her body, then bundled her up in a soft, thick robe.

"Think you understand the procedure" Elphie asked, flushing slightly

"I believe so, but feel free to take over if I err" she said gracefully providing an out for Elphie in case she became uncomfortable. Elphie looked at her and nodded gratefully

Glinda started gently rubbing oil off of green arms and legs, then Elphie lowered her towel and Glinda very carefully rubbed her back and started to do her chest, when Elphie took the towel.

"Oil removal gets a little trickier now, maybe a little more observation is in order."

Glinda relinquished the towel with nothing but a warm loving smile. When Elphie finished cleaning off, Glinda helped her into another big fluffy robe, and they headed out into the bedroom, sitting down in Elphie's comfy chairs.

"Wow!" Glinda said rubbing her arms, Now I know why your skin is so soft. 18 years of bathing with oil. This is amazing."

"Immersing in a tub of it is amazing, Just the act of immersion was amazing." Elphie said. "Thank you for understanding Lyndie, about everything"

"Understand what, I told you I know nothing about drying off after an oil bath" She said winking at her friend.

Elphie this was an utterly amazing experience for me, for us. What brought about such an un-Elphie like idea? Not that I'm complaining." She grinned broadly

"I was tired of feeling like there was something wrong with me, I figured I needed to do something drastic, and out of character to loosen what ever has a grip on me. This was sudden for me too."

"Did it help?" Glinda asked quietly

"I don't know, but I know I loved feeling you so close to me, feeling your touch on my bare skin"

She flushed

"And it reaffirmed some of the reasons why I fell in love with you. You are compassionate, giving, patient and unbelievably intuitive."

Glinda got up and went to snuggle with Elphie in her chair. They sat together quietly for a long while.

"Oh and I almost forgot" Elphie said, "I know that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And when the butterflies that show up unannounced in my stomach every time I think about it, stop dropping by, I'll be more specific." She smiled

Glinda chuckled and kissed her love lightly "Speaking of something in your tummy, would you like something besides butterflies?" Glinda asked stroking the soft green cheek

"You mean like knots, Thanks, but I just got rid of some." Elphie grinned

"I was thinking something along the lines of food."

"That is a preferable alternative, and not quite as upsetting" Elphie mused

"Unless it's Frottica Chili" Glinda pointed out

"Good point" Elphie said somberly, then they both laughed.

"Now would you like to go down for dinner, or have dinner brought up- oops wait I forgot, no parents tonight, and staff night off- I guess we fend for ourselves. Off to the kitchen with us, I'm starving"

She got up and headed for the door, tightening the belt on her robe.

"Glinda!" Elphie said shocked "We can't go down like this"

"Oh, of course, you're right"

She ran across the hall to her room and came back with two pairs of slippers. She handed Elphie a pair of soft, pink sock type slippers with a thin rubber sole, and she slipped on a pair of pink fuzzy ones.

"Better?"

"Glinda" Elphie said exasperated "We are naked"

"Don't be silly my love, we are wearing robes and completely covered." She kissed Elphie gently. "So relax, besides no one is home remember."

"Alright my sweet, you win, you usually do- but really Glinda- pink slippers." She sighed putting them on and tightening the belt on her robe.

They walked hand in hand down to the kitchen. Glinda was using her free hand to try and free her hair from its confinement.

Elphaba chuckled "Need a hand" she said reaching her free hand to assist.

She fumbled around with the blonde tresses to little avail

"Great Oz Glinda, it would've been easier just to wash out the oil" Elphie threw up her hands

"Says the one hair pin wonder" Glinda giggled

Then she reached up and quickly let Elphie's long raven hair out of its bun, scampering off quickly.

"Hey" Elphie laughed setting off after her.

She caught up to her easily and grabbed her in an embrace. "Just for that- no more kisses for you tonight."

"Your loss" She said shrugging and walking off

"Maybe" Elphie said not moving.

Then Glinda whirled and ran back to Elphie nearly knocking her down. She took Elphie's face in her hands and kissed her. Then turned and headed back towards the kitchen.

"My loss indeed" chuckled Elphie catching up and taking Glinda's hand again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Elphie, do you know how to cook?"

"Some, why?"

"Well, because I can't- at all."

"I figured" Elphie said straight faced "I've seen your potions"

"Elphaba Thropp" Glinda huffed withdrawing her hand

"Sorry" Elphie said shrugging "I get testy when I'm naked"

Glinda smiled and slipped her hand back into the emerald green one.

They entered the warm and cozy kitchen; Glinda spotted a note on the table and read it out loud

"_Miss Galinda,_

_I left food on stove and in oven for you and Miss Elphaba._

_Make sure she eats, as she is still far to skinny._

_Cook"_

They both laughed. Cook had been trying to fatten Elphaba up since her arrival.

"Oh yeah! Yummy! Let's see what cook left for us." Glinda said excited they didn't have to scrounge for dinner.

She went over to the stove and lifted the lid on the pot.

"Elphie look" she squealed "Cooks famous vegetable stew- Mmmmmmm. Ohhhh, fresh baked bread in the oven! Still warm too. Cook is the best!"

Elphie was looking in the pot. " The absolute best. This looks divine- let's heat it all up"

Glinda looked a little like a lost puppy, and Elphie chuckled.

"Why don't you get plates and things, since I know where nothing is- and I'll deal with the food- since I do know where that is

Glinda smiled and kissed her friends green cheek. "That would prevent me from blowing up the kitchen." She laughed setting off in search of plates.

"She'll make some devoted household staff very happy someday" Elphie chuckled to herself as she lit the stove. 

Elphie busied herself searching for a stirring spoon and slicing up the loaf of bread. She sniffed the stew while it was warming, stirring gently to see what all was in it.

"This smells delicious," She said inhaling the savory aroma.

Going to the icebox to get butter and drinks, She tried to remember the last time she puttered around in the kitchen, but found all those memories fuzzy.

"_This must be the real definition of home sweet home"_ she smiled gazing at the lovely robed blonde setting the table.

Hearing Elphie rave about the aroma of the stew made Glinda's stomach rumble.

"Elphie is it ready yet:" she whined "I'm grumbly"

"Almost my sweet what would you like to drink- one of these pitchers looks like iced tea and the other looks like- hey I think this is cider- I thought you were out"

Glinda smiled broadly and went over to the icebox. "My father said he would try to have some more brought in- yeah! Popsicle"

She put the pitchers on the table and picked up the bowls and Elphie ladled stew into them and set them on the table. Glinda filled the glasses and they sat down to eat. It was a very comforting series of activities.

"Glinda, you are adapting to domestic life very well" Elphie said accepting a piece of buttered bread from her "And the table looks great- candles and everything"

"Thank you my love, just because we are on our own and naked" She winked. "Doesn't mean we have to be uncivilized"

They sampled the stew and exchanged comments as to its texture and flavor and as Glinda commented, it's general yummyness.

"Glinda, I know you have been relaxed since you've been home, but I don't think I've ever seen you this contented" Elphie commented

"Now why would I be content my love. I've only spent an hour or so in an absolutely decadent tub of warm oil with the girl I adore beyond measure who happens to have stunningly beautiful, soft emerald skin. I had an intensely passionate kiss, that took my breath away, from that same girl, and as an added bonus I enjoyed a heavenly toweling off from the aforementioned girl, who I happen to know loves me very much. Maybe I should be unhappy instead." She ginned slyly at her furiously blushing roommate.

"Your trying to make me blush to death aren't you?" she laughed "But all in all, I enjoyed myself too. And sitting like this, just us, enjoying excellent food is very comforting." She met Glinda's gaze. "I love you Lyndie"

"I love you too Elphie"

They ate stew and bread in silence for awhile, going back for seconds and enjoying the comfortable silence they revealed in.

"Glinda, I need to know something," she said breaking their private reveries.

"What my love, anything" Glinda said sipping her tea.

"What did you mean when you said reality is ours to create and mine to control?"

"Let's grab some wine and go sit in the library."

Elphaba raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything; it was obvious her love wanted to talk seriously. Glinda got a bottle of wine from the butler's pantry and poured some into the glasses Elphie had found.

They settled in on the sofa. Elphie had put her wineglass on the table without taking a sip, but Glinda took a long one before setting hers down.

"Lyndie, Is anything wrong?" Elphie wondered because this pre discussion fanfare was uncharacteristic of Glinda.

"Not at all my love, I simply wanted us to be more comfortable. Now to answer you question. – It has two parts, with related answers"

Elphie settled back on the sofa cushions, facing Glinda, who had tucked her legs underneath her and looked liked a furry ball at the other end. But it was a small sofa and they were still close together.

"You were afraid that I would disappear, that what we were sharing would disappear when we left the tub." She said softly, not looking at Elphaba

"But it didn't" Elphie said

"No- it didn't, but my fear is that it could when we go back to school in a few days" She looked up at Elphie tears forming in her eyes

Elphie reached for her, but Glinda leaned away. Later, my love-let me get this out"

Elphie nodded and settled back in knowing how important this was to her, if she refused a hug.

"Our life at Shiz is vastly different from what we've known here, even before tonight. You are generally more relaxed and comfortable- as am I, we've spent almost all of our time together, and shared some painful and some intimate things." Glinda spoke quietly

"I'd say that is essentially correct, but very understated. Elphie said smiling warmly at her.

The fuzzy ball returned her smile and sipped her wine.

" We are just us. What frightens me is what we will be when we return to school. I mean we don't really even know what we are now, and personally I feel no need to try and define it. But we are not the same two girls who left school two weeks ago."

Elphie caught Glinda's almost pleading look

"I'm right with you Glinda, and I agree."

Glinda took a deep breath. "I know what we feel for each other won't change, that's not my fear." I'm afraid we may feel more inhibited there, less free to explore what we have, who we are, experiment. Does any of this make sense?"

"Absolutely my sweet, but I'm not sure it is possible for me to become anymore inhibited than I already am" She laughed lightly

Glinda smiled. "That sort of segues into part two." She took another sip of wine

"I've followed you this far, I might as well see where this ends" Elphie chuckled

"Don't tease me Elphie, not now" Glinda looked upset.

Elphie took her hands. "I am sorry my sweet, I'm just saying I agree with you"

Glinda took another sip of wine and sighed.

"We will eventually figure all this out. Until then, I figure we can choose how we want the world to see us, be whatever we want, act how we wish in our own time. Our reality at Shiz will be what we want it to be. We can create it. Outside our room and in, and I think they will be very different, especially at first."

"That makes some sense, even if it is just for our own benefit, and my sanity." Elphie smiled

"Which leads me to the yours to control part. How we choose to be with each other, what we do, needs to be directed by you." She took a long sip of her wine and looked in her love's eyes.

"Glinda, That's ridicu.." Elphie said shocked

"Hear me out my love" Glinda spoke calmly, pleadingly.

Elphie only nodded, already knowing where this was heading

"I'm not necessarily talking about when we are in public, we will be as we always were, at least for now. I'm talking about us, how physical we choose to be what we do, how we do it. You need to control it, for awhile anyway." Glinda took Elphie's hand and held her gaze.

"I can't do that. And even if it were possible, what if I don't want to. Glinda this is not fair"

"Elphie you have so much more at stake in this now than I do. And you know it." Glinda spoke gently; knowing Elphie was getting irritated.

"I don't want to be coddled anymore Glinda, You don't have to walk on egg shells around me." She shot up from the couch and began pacing.

"I'm not coddling you my love, jus…"

"Glinda, how could you even ask me to do this? I was a sexual non-entity not all that long ago and now you want me to become a… a sexual instigator?" She was pacing rapidly green fingers forming and releasing fist after fist.

"Elphie please, please settle down- you have misunderstood me. Please come sit"

Elphie stopped pacing and looked at her friend

"I would never request such a thing from you- nor expect it. – Please hear me out"

She looked directly at her agitated friend and softened her voice "Please Elphie, just listen to me."

Elphie went back over to the sofa and settled in as she was before, then she picked up her wineglass and drained half of it in one gulp, feeling an intense burn, but not caring. Glinda almost said something, but stopped herself.

"I'm sorry" Elphie whispered with a hoarse voice "I'm listening"

Glinda took a deep breath

"I'm sorry I'm upsetting you Elphie, that was not my intention."

"I'm not upset" Her voice was barely a whisper "just- I don't know- tell me what you need to, I promise to behave"

Glinda smiled.

"Elphie- Our reality is yours to control- doesn't mean yours to determine. We will do that together, but in doing so we will be discovering things about each other. We will try things, experiment, discover new things about each other and our bodies."

Elphie sighed. "Like today in the tub,"

"Exactly- you started something we both enjoyed. But remember when we were toweling off, and you became uncomfortable, and stopped it, you had the control to do that."

"You gave it to me, remember"

"No Elphie, you had it. Now suppose one day- some day we are a little more adventurous in our explorations, and my hands wonder somewhere that frightens you or makes you uncomfortable- you must say no, or move my hands or whatever you need to do. I will stop immediately- no discussion, no judgement. I will stop."

Elphie was gazing into her friend's eyes, very unsure of how to respond.

"Elphie, none of this can work if you are frightened,"

"Glinda, what makes you think I wouldn't let you know these things anyway."

"I'm sure you would, but in the heat of the moment, so to speak, you may not want to deny me. You have trouble denying me anything, even in normal circumstances." She chuckled lightly.

Elphie laughed "The fact that I am sitting naked on your parents sofa, in their home is testament to that." Her voice was still hoarse

Glinda laughed too "See, but this is much different and more important, for both of us. I will get no pleasure or joy out of anything we do if I think that you are doing it just for me. It can't work like that." Her voice was loving, but serious.

Elphie looked miserable

"Elphie, this will give you freedom, you can explore feelings and sensations, experiment all you want, knowing that if a touch or a word, or anything at all brings up bad associations, it will stop at once, no questions, no judgements."

"It still seems so unfair to you- I mean you deserve to do all of that exploration too, unfettered, and you need options too."

"Oh Elphie, I will explore, I plan on it actually, but at least for now I need take my cues from you" She saw her friend's cheeks darken again. "And I doubt there is anything that could happen that would frighten me, but if there is, I already know, for sure, that I can say no." She was very resolute.

"So this is like setting ground rules so neither one of us feel the need to do something before we are ready- the twist being you are already ready- and I may never be." Elphie still looked miserable  
"Well, I won't go so far as to say I'm ready yet- and I'm positive you will be ready eventually, but yes that is the general idea." She stroked Elphie's fingers.

"Well, we did say we would discuss this as needs arose- I guess sitting naked together in a tub qualifies as an arising need.

"Indeed" Glinda chuckled "As does a spectacular waltz and two absolutely phenomenal kisses."

"We might have to try a kiss like that again sometime, when I'm not in a state of panic."

"Oh you can count on it" She winked at the beautiful green girl across from her.

"Elphie, know everything is about WE. We will not go anywhere that you can not go; we will do nothing that you can not do. If you cannot, then I cannot."

She leaned forward slightly and kissed Elphie gently on the lips then took her hand.

"Elphaba, I've tried, maybe a bit to enthusiastically, to let you experience what family, friendship and love can be like, to give you a sense of belonging. I might have pushed a little too hard, but my intentions were good. I love you so much and want you to have the happiness, security and acceptance that you deserve." She stroked her love's cheek.

"My love, I would give anything, everything if I could erase what happened to you at Shiz, take away your fear, hurt and uncertainty, but I know I can't. All I can do is, as I have been, try to show you how different things can be, as you allow it."

She saw tears starting to form in her friend's dark eyes and quickly reached up to brush them away, but they returned, sliding down her face. Glinda pulled her close and held her tightly. Unable to stop herself, Elphie broke down and cried.

"It's ok Elphie, let it out" she whispered in her ear and stroked her hair

"Cry my precious Elphie, let it go."

Elphie cried and clung to Glinda for a long time. At long last she calmed and pulled away slightly.

"That has been building up for a while, hasn't it" Glinda asked drying stray tears from her cheeks.

"I guess it has, I hate to cry, but I couldn't stop myself." Elphie said hoarsely "Do you feel better my love?"

"I think so, maybe. And you are right- I knew it from the start." She pulled away and smiled

Knowing her friend like she did, Glinda know she needed a moment to collect her thoughts and found the perfect way to give her one.

"Elphie I'm going to go get you something for your throat" She smiled acknowledging the condition of her friend's voice.

Elphie simply smiled and nodded grateful for the opportunity to collect her thoughts.

Glinda was back in less than ten minutes with two heaping bowls of fruit custard whip, a big glass of ice-cold milk and one of iced tea.

"Thank you Glinda" Elphie said and took long drink of the cool soothing liquid.

Glinda kissed her on the forehead and settled in on the other end of the sofa. Elphie took another drink and sighed.

"That feels better, You always know just what to do my sweet."

"Well, there are only a few ways to treat second degree burns of the throat. Best to stay with the tried and true" She chuckled

"Lyndie I was thinking about what you said and I want all of this to happen as much as you do, and I don't want push it, I wouldn't even know how. And I feel better knowing that you want to go slowly. And I promise, for both our sakes, I will deny you if I must my sweet, but not now."

She pulled Glinda into a slow, deep kiss. Glinda responded and kissed her back fiercely. They intertwined their fingers in each other's hair holding on.

When their lips separated Glinda spoke

"I love you so much Elphie" She grabbed one of the lips in front of her with her own and sucked gently, then kissed passionately, pushing Elphie back onto the cushions.

Elphie, feeling her hands pinned and weight on her felt a flash of panic and pushed her love away slightly

"No Glinda, please" she whimpered

Without missing a beat Glinda leaned back, pulling Elphie with her, putting her on top and nuzzled her neck and kissed her ear. Elphie, a little stunned kissed the pale shoulder and stroked the long blonde hair.

"I see what you mean by the heat of the moment thing," Elphaba said

"And now you understand why you need to direct all of this. I'm sorry I scared you"

"You didn't, well ok maybe a little" She sat up. " And you are not irritated that I interrupted, that I told you to stop" Elphie asked a little embarrassed.

"Absolutely not Elphie! Nor will I ever be, I could never be." She took her hand. "Do you feel better about the whole thing now, my love?"

"I love you Lyndie, with all of my heart."

"I'll take that as a yes" She said kissing the green forehead before her.

Elphaba settled down into the corner of the couch and Glinda nestled herself in her arms, playing with her friend's long green fingers. They sat together quietly, as had become their habit, for a time. Elphie was still trying to recover from her crying spell, and that unintentional heat of the moment demonstration. She hated crying, it made her feel week and vulnerable, and it stung, as did the fact that she felt so… damaged.

"Maybe to be on the safe side, you should take my declaration of undying devotion as a definite maybe" Elphie chuckled softly, feeling a little more in control of her emotions, after the quiet time.

"That's better than a firm no" Glinda smiled

"My love" She continued. "You needn't get so worked up about all of this, about us I mean. You can get as worked up as you need to about your emotions and past." She kissed her love's fingers

"That's good to know, I think"

"What I mean is, unless I've missed some incredibly subtle clues, we are not going to run upstairs and roll around naked on one of our beds, experimenting with how to make love tonight" she giggled.

"That's a major relief, because I need at least a year or so to recover from the oil bath" Elphie laughed

"And that kiss will hold me. So we are both set for a little while at least." She chuckled

"You make me smile Lyndie, You have a perfect sense of humor. I've said it before, but you are expert at distracting me. How do you always seem to know when to lighten things up?"

"Intuition, insight, and a complex combination of factors relating to the heart and its secondary function"

"In other words, you love me"

"Uh-huh" She nodded her head vigorously against Elphie's chest.

"You have a pretty good since of humor yourself" Glinda giggled "Although sarcasm is an acquired taste."

"My sweet, I am one big package of acquired tastes"

"And I am looking forward to sampling everything" She said sitting up and grinning mischievously.

"I'll add that to my list of things to look forward to with a mix of fear, panic and a touch of curiosity" She smiled and kissed the lovely blonde

"Now speaking of acquired tastes" She reached and picked up the dessert bowls and handed one to Glinda

"Not quite as sweet as you are my love, but yummy none the less." She spooned up a big bite

They enjoyed their treat while snuggling on the couch. Every so often Glinda would take a spoonful from Elphie's bowl or feed her one from hers.

"It tastes better from someone else's bowl" She explained giggling

"I thought it tasted better when you licked it out of the bowl" Elphie said amused

"That's the best way" She agreed licking her spoon then starting on the bowl.

Elphie, chucking, licked her spoon as well then gave her bowl a good go.

"Elphie, I'm impressed, not bad for a novice."

"Well… since I was recently given a demonstration on how versatile these things can be" She tapped her tongue with her spoon. "I thought I'd give it another try."

Elphie grinned slyly, taking absolute delight in the fact that her usually innuendo proof friend was a remarkable shade of red.

"Elphie!" Glinda giggled "I'm so proud"

"Of what. I was paying attention last time you licked your bowl clean" She took their bowls and put them on the table then pulled Glinda into her arms and held her close.

"Elphaba, can I tell you something?"

"Anything my sweet, you know that" She helped her sit up "What's on your mind?"

"You told me how you felt about what we did tonight, I'd like to tell you how I felt, even though you will turn many, very pretty, shades of green"

"Lyndie, my sweet, tell me, I want to know"

Glinda snuggled into Elphie's arms "At first I thought I misheard you, then I thought that you had completely lost your grip on reality" she chuckled.

"But when I saw you face, I knew that you were doing something to help yourself, but if I didn't make a move soon you would lose your nerve"

Elphie laughed, but didn't comment

"I was scared, but completely enthralled with the idea. Walking with you, watching you undress and get in the tub, all of this was like a dream sequence for me. I was so nervous, this was a massive step for me, as well as you"

She kissed the darkening hand that was holding her.

"That oil felt so good, but feeling your bare skin against mine, and your caress was maddening. I felt like I was going to explode, it was a brief sensation thank goodness, because, as we have discussed, I knew I was in no way ready for what it was I wanted at that particular moment in time."

She looked up at Elphie who was attentive, but a very deep shade of green.

Elphie smiled back. "Go on my sweet, I'm still with you."

"My emotions were just as stirred up as yours, only for different reasons. When we shifted around and you were leaning against me I could feel your body touch mine in places that had only happened in brief, fuzzy dreams. I loved that. When you grabbed me and kissed me, I felt such raw need such intensity from you. I was frightened, but then I lost all will and gave in to all I was feeling, all my body was feeling anyway. Elphie it was incredible to completely lose control and surrender to an urge, even just for a moment, and it was just a moment, because I regained control and focused on you and your overwhelming need."

She stroked Elphie's fingers, collecting her thoughts

"Elphie, I have been pampered and spoiled all of my life, and especially over the past few years had stopped caring about other peoples needs. But focusing on you, caring about you and knowing how to respond to you makes me feel so special, I know that sounds presumptuous, but I've never felt a connection with anyone like I've felt with you. Since we danced together that day it's been palatable"

"I feel it too, and you are not presumptuous, my sweet. Quite honestly, focusing on you, caring about you and knowing how to respond to you makes me feel human."

"I know much of what I felt sounded like physical reactions, but sometimes my emotions seem so intertwined with what my body feels I have trouble separating them. And in spite of what you think you are expressing your love for me physically. You hold me, and stroke my hair, you hold my hand, and kiss me. All those things mean so much to me because they were not common occurrences for you. I've had to learn how to show you how much I love you without all the physicalness. I've toned it way down, mostly" She smiled

"I know you have my sweet. I try to be more; you try to be less, but neither one of us appears to be suffering. It does cost me on occasion, however, as I know it does you."

Glinda looked at her and shook her head.

"Lyndie, it won't hurt me, I know it costs you to not coddle me, or hug me when you feel the need, just like you realize that It is very difficult for me to show affection when others are present"

"No one is present now" Glinda grinned stroking Elphie's cheek lightly.

Elphie closed her eyes and focused on the feel of the soft fingers against her skin. She felt Glinda kiss her neck, right below her ear and she gasped then shifted to engage her in a kiss.

"High marks for refocusing my attentions." Glinda giggled

"I don't think I have anything left for new discoveries right now" Elphie sighed.

The girls cuddled on the sofa for a long time. They had lost all track of time, but figured it was very late. Sometimes they chatted, other times they kissed, or caressed fingers or faces. Mainly, they were enjoying one another in a safe and relaxed atmosphere.

They had apparently dozed off and both jumped slightly when they heard the front door shut and voices in the hall. Glinda got up and ran to the library door.

"Momsie, Popsicle, did you have a good time?"

"Yes we did darling, are you aware it's after one?" She smiled

"We lost track of time" She smiled sheepishly

"Well goodnight darling" She said smiling at her slightly blushing daughter.

"Goodnight Elphaba dear" she called into the library, chuckling

"Goodnight Gwenot" She heard a shy voice call back.

"She's in a robe too isn't she?" The woman whispered

"Uh-huh, I was introducing her to the luxury of sitting around sipping wine in your robe." She giggled

"An important activity indeed, goodnight my darling" She kissed her daughter

Glinda hugged her parents "I love you both so much, goodnight"

She watched her parents walk up the stairs holding hands and sighed happily wondering what she had done to deserve so much. When they were out of sight she called Elphie.

"Elphie my love, maybe we should go to bed, it's after one," she said from the doorway.

They walked up the stairs, Elphie's arm around Glinda's waist when the came to their rooms, Glinda pulled Elphie into hers.

"I'll send you to your own bed, reluctantly, but not without this."

They embraced and kissed.

"Thank you Elphie, for tonight, when I said I wanted to make special memories that we could take back for dreary days at Shiz, I never dreamed you would rise to the challenge in such a grand manner."

"I'm enigmatic, remember" Elphie chuckled and kissed her love lightly

"I love you Elphie"

"And I you Lyndie"

They kissed again and Elphie walked across the hall to her own room. She didn't bother to shut her door, neither did Glinda, they rarely did at night when they slept apart. Elphie turned in her doorway and Glinda blew her a kiss.

"Fresh dreams my love"

"Fresh dreams my sweet"

And they headed off to prepare to enter their own dream worlds.


	3. Chapter 3

…_She was standing watching in horror as Animals and humans were being beaten and hauled away. Families split apart._

"_You have no right!" She yelled at the men appalled, feeling hands on her and trying to wrench away._

_Then she was back at Shiz. People were stroking her arms and legs, feeling her skin asking her if it was dye, and would come off. Hands were trying to remove her clothing she felt callused one stroke her stomach, its touch were deceptively soft. And made her neauseus_

_The a hand pinched, it wanted to be sure, needed to take a sample to see if her skin was real, if she was human._

_Then she saw Glinda, being dragged away screaming by hands out of nowhere_

"_Lyndie…" She tried to yell, but no sound came out._

_She saw the faces of the men who had attacked her moving towards her, arms outstretched. She tried to run towards her love but was being held in place by more unseen hands. The men grabbed her. She was down on the ground feeling weight on top of her…_

Elphaba sat bolt upright a scream stuck in her throat, eyes wild with terror. She tried to get her bearings, but her skin was crawling with stinging pinpricks and starting to burn. The sensation snapped her into reality and she realized she was drenched with sweat, her nightdress was clinging to her and her damp hair was plastered to her forehead. In one less than graceful movement she flew out of her damp bed and pulled her nightdress off. She ran into the bathroom. Breathing heavily, still terrified and slightly disoriented, she looked in the mirror and tried to focus. Trembling with fear, she started to rub some special oil on her chest.

Glinda woke up, thinking she heard something coming from Elphie's room, their doors were rarely closed anymore when they slept apart. She listened carefully and definitely heard rustling around. Padding across the hall she saw Elphie's room was dark, except for the bathroom, and she wasn't in her bed.

She walked towards the open bathroom door.

"Elphie", she called quietly "Is everything alrigh…. Sweet Oz!" She gasped as she saw Elphie standing in front of her mirror, naked, red rash looking splotches on her body.

"Glinda!" Elphie said startled, not hearing the blonde girl come in.

"Sweetheart- what happened?" She said going to her side.

"Glinda, don't fret- I'm fine" She sighed trying to defuse a scene.

"Elphie, you are rubbing oil on yourself at 4 in the morning- that is not fine." She said very concerned.

"I meant that I'm not hurt, exactly… "She said a little irritably.

"We will talk, but now I could use your help" she snapped regretting it, but was too uncomfortable to care.

"Anything my love" Glinda's concerned eye's filled with tears.

Elphie softened her voice "I'm sorry Lyndie, I'm not hurt, but I am very uncomfortable. Please, put a lot of this oil on your hands and rub it on my back as gently as you are able."

"Of course Elphie but…"

"I'll tell you everything after, I promise, just please don't ask me to talk now my sweet, please" She pleaded

Glinda poured the oil into her hands and as gently as she could rubbed it on Elphie's splotchy back. Elphie cringed and gritted her teeth, whimpering at even the lightest touch. Glinda, using more oil continued to coat her love's back and arms. Elphie was no longer tense or cringing so she assumed that the oil was helping. Pouring more oil into her hands she coated her love's buttocks and the backs of her legs.

Elphie was both irritated and relieved that Glinda had shown up. She really needed help, but hated that she did. She also wanted to spare her worry and this was going to be complicated to explain. Elphie felt Glinda's hands gliding ever so gently up and down her back. The oil felt good, soothing her skin. She tried to focus on feeling her loves gentle touch, but couldn't. The nightmare was to fresh in her mind. When Glinda started on her backside and legs, Elphie cringed both out of pain and slight fear, wondering what she was afraid of.

"Is this helping Elphie?" Glinda's voice was laced with concern

"Greatly my sweet thank you." Elphie rubbed some more oil on the rest of her. Then she made an attempt to put on a robe, but her skin was still far to sensitive for the heavy material.

"Elphie?" Glinda's eyebrows raised in concern

"My skin is a little extra sensitive right now- it will pass, I promise- but I fear I can not dress until it does."

Glinda, on the verge of tears offered a suggestion.

"I know how you hate to be without clothing, my love. Would a slip be to much for you?"

"I don't know" She sighed

Glinda ran out and got one of Elphie's lightest slips. She very gingerly put it over her head, wincing and gasping as it slid down her body. Glinda watched her friend struggle, wanting to help, but not daring.

"This was a good idea Lyndie, it is tolerable, now come and I'll attempt to explain"

Glinda sat in one of the chairs and Elphie sat on a pillow on the coffee table in front of her.

"Elphie, promise me you are well." Glinda was beside herself with worry.

"I am well, my sweet, just very uncomfortable- it will ease soon."

Glinda allowed the tears that threatened to go ahead and fall. For once Elphie did not try and dry them.

"I had a nightmare Lyndie, an extermely disturbing nightmare." Elphie said quietly

"Elphie why didn't you…"

"Glinda, I can only explain one thing at a time. Let me deal with what is currently upsetting you first, Ok?"

"I'm sorry" She sniffled

"I woke up from my nightmare drenched in sweat, I've sweat before, of course, but always, in small amounts, easy to dry off and control. Only a few times in my memory have a broken out into a full, drenching sweat like tonight and two of them occurred when I was younger and very ill."

Glinda was calming and listening intently

"My night dress was drenched and clinging to my body, I think my back got the worst of it because I was lying down. The feel of being damp snapped me out of the nightmare and I stripped off as quickly as I could. I wasn't really hurt, because the cloth absorbed the wetness of my sweat before it could burn too much, but it was very unpleasant, like when your skin is crawling and very prickly and stingy. It is still like that, though the oil is mitigating some of the sting.

"Oh Elphie" Glinda gasped

"No hugs, or touches. I'm sorry, not for a little while anyway" She smiled tiredly

"My skin is sensitive anyway, as you know, this just made it worse, but only temporarily."

"Are you in pain my love?" She was trying not to cry again

'Not really, once I removed my damp nightdress and got some of that special oil on, It was better. So no my sweet, I'm not in pain, just a more sensitive than usual and very uncomfortable"

"What can I do Elphie?"

"Nothing my sweet it will fade on it's in a few hours. Why don't you go on back to bed?"

"Absolutely not, I'm not leaving you alone" She said shocked at the suggestion.

"Glinda, I am unable to lie down or sit in a chair, even being clad in a slip and sitting like this is bothersome, I can not snuggle and I don't feel like talking. I am tired, irritated and uncomfortable." Elphie said, the irritation she felt seeping into her words.

"I'll go get us something to drink, Milk or cider?" Glinda said ignoring the diatribe

Elphie sighed "What if I say nothing, go to bed"

"I'll say not on your life and bring you milk." Glinda responded resolutely

"Would an analgesic help my love?" she asked more quietly

"I told you I am not in pain." Elphie sighed getting up. "And I prefer cider."

"I'll be right back" She blew her sensitive love a kiss and hurried out.

Elphie walked around, the thin material of the slip irritating her back and chest so she very carefully removed it. She went back into the bathroom and rubbed more oil on her legs, arms, chest and buttocks. She felt like a fool.

Remembering her nightmare, she knew she was in over her head, and knew she had no control over her own emotions anymore,

Glinda returned with two glasses. Seeing Elphie back in the bathroom, she wordlessly went in and with all the gentleness she could muster, coated her back with oil. Elphie attempted to put back on her slip.

"My love, if it is more comfortable for you to be without clothing, I'll go back to my room and leave you alone."

Elphie gingerly put on her slip "No, please stay, I am sorry.'

"No apologies Elphie. Come and have a drink of cold cider"

Elphie walked out to the room, but didn't sit down. Picking up her glass she started to slowly pace.

"Thanks Lyndie" She smiled wanly

"Your welcome" She settled in a chair and sipped her juice.

True to her little diatribe, Elphie did not sit, did not talk, and she could not bring herself to look at her love. She was becoming angry with herself, because she had taken a huge gamble yesterday and apparently lost. The worst nightmare she had ever had was proof of that. She still couldn't believe that she had shared such an experience with that beautiful girl and that it had felt right, or at least she thought it had.

If she possessed such an amazing intellect, Why couldn't she reason herself out of this? And what frightened her most was that, even after everything they had talked about, everything they'd been through, if she couldn't get a handle on this she knew she would end up losing her precious Lyndie. Biting back tears, she glanced over at her love and smiled in spite of herself. Glinda had fallen asleep in her chair and was snoring softly.

Elphie paced some more then sat on the arm of the other chair, then paced, all the while swearing silently and ranting in her head. After about an hour, she sat on the chair carefully, it was much easier now. She sat there for awhile, her thinking somewhat calmer and clearer, but she wanted to talk to Glinda.

"Lyndie" She said softly not wanting to startle her. "Lyndie, my sweet"

She watched as beautiful blue eyes opened and a broad grin appeared. "Elphie" She whispered

Then she remembered why she was in here.

"Are you better my love" She said sitting up and stretching.

"I am a little yes"

"I'm so glad, and I'm sorry I fell asleep"

"You didn't miss anything but another one of my meltdowns" She smiled tiredly

"Lyndie, I am in over my head, that nightmare I had was the worst one yet, and that was after we talked and I thought felt better about everything. I am no longer capable of sorting out or believing my feelings." She sighed

"Elphie…"

"Glinda, I'm serious, this frightens me, even more than it did when I completely withdrew."

Glinda didn't try to respond, she just watched Elphie as she got up and walked around for a bit then sat on the table in front of her.

"Lyndie" She said in a soft, nervous voice " I don't know how to handle this anymore. I think I need to talk to your mother"

Glinda raised her eyebrows. Elphie was totally serious.

"Of course Elphie. I'll go get her." She said calmly.

"Glinda, it's barely dawn, and I'm not yet able to dress. I'm not so close to self destruction that I can't wait a few hours." She tried to smile

Glinda, with a gentleness that surprised even her, reached out and lightly touched her love's sensitive cheek. Elphie felt it keenly, but not painfully and closed her eyes.

"Elphaba, I had no idea you were still in such turmoil." Glinda said gently.

"Neither did I, Lyndie, neither did I." Elphie sighed

Elphie was quiet for a long while; she walked around, not agitated or upset, but more like defeated. Glinda had seen her like this before, and did nothing, said nothing to try and soothe her. Every so often she would lightly stroke her own arm, flinching and swearing softly.

"Lyndie, do you think your mother will be willing to talk with me?"

"Of course she will Elphie, Momsie will help you any way she can, she cares about you very much."

"What if I get with her and can't formulate coherent thoughts."

"Elphie, my mom used to work with people who rarely ever spoke coherently. She knows how to ask the right questions. Being intuitive, like the magic, is an Arduenna women gift, and it's quite powerful in those who choose to develop it, like Momsie did" She said with a touch of pride.

"Elphaba, I know how scary this is for you, but it's going to be alright. You are not alone, and even if you don't feel like it, you are safe."

Elphie simply sighed and went back to walking around. After a time, she touched her arm without flinching very much.

"Lyndie, would you help me again please" She walked into the bathroom and removed her slip.

Silently, Glinda put some oil on her hands and tenderly smoothed it on Elphie's no longer splotchy back and down the rest of her.

"Thank you Lyndie, I'm not sure why you are putting up with all of this nonsense, but I'm relieved that you are."

"Which outfit would you like to try and put on my love?" She said hearing, but ignoring the comment. Elphie got like this when she felt defeated.

"Something lightweight and sleeveless for now." She sighed

Elphie finished up with the oil and carefully put on an undergarment. The feel was slightly uncomfortable, but tolerable.

"How's this?" Glinda returned with Elphie's loosest fitting, lightest weight sundress.

She put it on, wincing only slightly. "It is fine, my sweet"

She opened her arms and let her love hold her even though her skin was still slightly sensitive, putting into practice her ability to not flinch or react, which she rarely ever employed anymore.

Glinda took the opportunity to hug her love, but did so gently. Elphie let her go with a kiss and a caress of her cheek.

"Go get dressed my sweet, I'm much better now." Elphie said quietly

Glinda went across the hall, giving Elphie only a kiss in response. She was very worried about her. Everything had seemed fine last night when they went to bed. She was desperately hoping that her own feelings were jumbled because Elphie's were, and she was just reacting to that. The thought that she was also in over her head and couldn't cope with this relationship was far too much for her to bear. Actually it terrified her.

As she had when Elphie was first hurt, and she was overwhelmed by it all, Glinda took this alone time and cried into her pillow. For ten or fifteen minutes she sobbed, releasing, at least for the moment all her pent up frustrations and fears about Elphie. When all her tears were gone, she pulled herself together and washed her face, trying to get rid of the puffiness. She dressed quickly, pulled her hair back, splashed more water on her face and went back to her Elphie, feeling much better and much less useless.

When Elphie saw Glinda come in, she rose and immediately gathered her up into a firm embrace. She held her for a long time, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry you cried because of me" She finally whispered into her love's ear.

Glinda smiled "I didn't cry because of you, I cried for you. I have cried for you before my love, and I'm positive I will again. It is inevitable."

She kissed Elphie gently and stroked her cheek.

"Lyndie " She said leading her across the hall to the sofa "Sit with me for just a little while."

Elphie sat on Glinda's sofa and pulled her down beside her. Glinda snuggled, but carefully and took Elphie's fingers.

"My love, Please do not be frightened, my mother will know how to help you, just trust her and trust yourself."

They sat quietly for a short while. Glinda fearing her mother would be leaving the house sat up and gave Elphie a soft lingering kiss.

"Are you ready to talk to my mother now?"

"No, not really" Elphie sighed

"Good. Why don't you wait in the library, you feel comfortable there, and I'll go and get my mother. Would you like me to tell her anything specific?"

"What ever you feel you need to my sweet, Whether I want it to or not, it's all going to come out eventually."

"I know my love, but you don't have to talk to anyone about anything if you don't want to."

"Yes I do, and I need to. I chose, willing, to give up the luxury of not caring, and staying distant and separated from painful emotions, and now I need help doing that. I will try and work this out." She said wearily.

"I love you Elphie" She took her love's slightly shaky hand and led her downstairs.

At the door to the library Elphie gazed into Glinda's caring blue eyes "I am very nervous"

" I know my love. Go and get comfortable, I'll be back very soon."

Glinda kissed her cheek tenderly and headed off towards the solarium, fighting her own case of nerves.

Good morning mommy, daddy" She went over and hugged them both.

"Popsicle, do you mind if I talk to Momsie privately, it's about Elphie, and…"

"Say no more my darling, I understand." He refilled his coffee cup and picked up his pipe and newspaper.

"I'll be in the parlor, if I'm needed, which I doubt I will be." He chuckled and kissed his frowning daughter

"Daddy!" she pouted

"Don't tease her Samion" Gwenot admonished.

"My apologies Galinda dear, It's just fathers know instinctively know when their services are and are not required. Carry on my loves" He walked out sipping his coffee.

"Mommy, Elphie needs you, she needs to talk to you, the professional you. A while back, after the incident with Gardener, I told her about your studies and what you used to do and suggested she speak with you about how she was feeling. She declined, all of this was still too new then again I guess"

Gwenot simply nodded, holding her daughter's hand

"She is suffering mom, and she told me she feels out of control, She spiraled down after she was attacked, but fought her way back. I'm not sure she can do it again, and neither does she. Please talk to her." Her voice betrayed the concern and pain she was feeling.

"Of course, of course my darling, I'll do whatever I can."

"Mom, you should know, she has very difficult time expressing and talking about her emotions, she might end up not being able to at all. She paces and gets twitchy when she is agitated, which I'm sure she will be. The mere fact that she asked to talk to you, told me how serious this all is for her, and it frightened me".

"I understand darling, I can handle it, whatever happens. I will be gentle and take very good care of her. Now, give me a little time to clear my schedule and I'll meet you in…"

"…The library. Thank you Momsie."

"I would do anything for you my darling, and I know how much you're hurting for her. You and I need to talk about this before you go."

Glinda smiled and threw her arms around her mother's neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you" She said kissing all over her mothers face.

"You haven't done that since you were small." She laughed

Glinda giggled "Well I do, and I don't think I even realized how much, or how much you truly love me until this visit."

Gwenot smiled warmly" Make a small plate, in case she is hungry, and go be with her. I'm sure she is a bundle of raw nerves by now" Gwenot said. "I'll be in there shortly"

With her normal regal grace, Gwenot glided from the room. Glinda put a fig bun and Elphie's favorite a cinnamon bun, on a plate and poured a large glass of milk, then headed to the library, hoping Elphie hadn't fled.


	4. Chapter 4

Elphaba hadn't fled and she wasn't a bundle of raw nerves. But if she had let herself think about it, even a little, she would have been a fleeing bundle of raw nerves. Instead, however, she was pacing around, twitching and mumbling to herself about naked statues, chickens and invisible desk chairs.

Glinda stood in the doorway of the library watching and listening to her friend. If the situation weren't so serious, it would have been incredibly funny. She walked in and without a word took her twitchy mumbling love by the hand and led her over to the sofa.

"I'm never going to live the naked statue spell down am I?" Glinda said handing her the glass of milk.

"Probably not. I was planning on recounting the details during one of your sorcery classes" Elphie took a long drink. "Thank you, I was thirsty"

Glinda offered her the plate.

"No, thanks. Remember the butterflies? Well they've invited friends, and are having a party." She patted her stomach and tried to chuckle.

"I think I'm a little relieved that I finally realized I need some serious help. And I think I'm a little terrified that I finally realized I need some serious help." She said quietly

"Elphie, mom will be here in a little bit. She told me she would take good care of you" She smiled, and then went on to give Elphie the gist of what she told her mother.

"…So you can pace around all you like. I'm proud of you Elphie."

She put herself in her love's arms and snuggled playing with her fingers and hoping the familiar gesture would help calm her. They only had a few minutes, however before Gwenot came in.

"Hello girls" She said from the doorway.

Glinda sat up and smiled at Elphie "Just say whatever is on your mind my love, and let mom worry about sorting it out"

"Elphaba darling I was informed you wish to speak with me." She said walking over to where the girls were seated.

"I would like to, yes. If you have time." Her voice quivered.

"I have all the time you need Elphaba" She sat in a chair very near the sofa facing Elphie.

"I'll leave you two alone," Glinda said getting up and kissing Elphie lightly on the cheek.

As she walked away, Elphie looked a Gwenot slightly panicked "I… May she stay?"

"That's up to you darling" Gwenot smiled.

Elphie went after her. "Lyndie, please don't go." She whimpered. "I'm torn between needing you here and not wanting you here. I need to feel you, but I don't have the energy to talk to your mom and worry about your reactions."

"Haven't I proven to you that I am not a delicate flower in regards to this. I'll be fine and I'll be on my very best Elphie story behavior" She said somberly, holding up her hand.

"I love you Lyndie" She whispered

"And I you my love" She led Elphie back over to the sofa.

"Remember you talk, she sorts" She whispered in her ear, then kissed her cheek again and went to sit out of her line of sight, but still within earshot.

Gwenot watched this exchange with interest. The connection between the two girls was all but visible. She had a hunch that it figured into Elphie's dilemma, but wasn't sure how…yet. As soon as Elphie sat back down she tried to relieve some of her tension.

"Elphaba, if I may ask how did you come to call Galinda, Lyndie."

Glinda giggled, but clamped her hand over her mouth. Elphie smiled.

"After a shopping trip, I was holding all of the bags, while she opened our door, and one was clutched in my teeth, I tried to tell her something and Glinda came out Lyndie. She loved it, but I thought it was silly. She kept pestering me about it and I eventually relented and now it's a term of endearment."

"Like mean green thing" Gwenot chuckled

"Actually more like Elphie. Brat is more like mean green thing" She chuckled along feeling slightly more at ease.

"Gwenot, All this is very, very difficult for me, I'm not sure when or even how to start, my emotions are stirred up and my thoughts jumbled."

"My darling, will you allow me to ask you some questions?"

"As hard as it is for me, I'm putting myself in your hands. Ask whatever you need to, I will be as honest as I can be."

"I know you will Elphaba, you have been very candid with me from the beginning, as I have tried to be with you."

"I know, I think that may be why I'm here now, instead of pacing around the horse meadow or sitting catatonic in my room."

Glinda smiled, knowing that her mom would be able to help Elphie figure out, at last, what was really troubling her.

Gwenot began "I know you are overwhelmed by many different feelings, all tied to many different events and they've become intertwined. Can you think back to one recent event that may have triggered this current cascade of emotions?"

Elphie sighed "I think I started losing control the night I was sick. Glinda rubbed my stomach, and when I felt her hand on my bare skin, I panicked." She flushed

"It's all right Elphaba" Gwenot spoke calmly, but with an air of authority. "Whatever you need to say is alright, I want to help you through this, not judge you, and certainly not hurt you with it." She smiled reassuringly.

Elphie nodded "I liked the way it felt, but at the same time it scared me so much, I put an end to it."

"What frightened you, the feel of the touch or the fact that you liked it?"

Elphie sighed "Both I guess. Gwenot, I've never much liked being touched, and I never really was as a child."

She went on to explain a little about her upbringing, as it related to this topic.

"Can you think of a time when people did have contact with you, when you were young?"

Elphie sighed and closed her eyes

"I would go with my father when he tried to convert the Quadlings. They are a very physical people and the children and sometimes even the adults would want to touch my skin, to see if it was real, or if it was paint. I bulked, but my father made me allow it, to prove a point of some sort. Sometimes the children would rub hard, trying to get green on their fingers. Sometimes they just lightly stroke my arm then pinch it to see if my skin was actually some type of skintight clothing. At first I hated it, then it just became normal and expected, so I learned to block it out and not react at all."

"Elphaba that is a lot for a child to have to cope with, whatever you did, you did to protect yourself."

Elphie just shrugged and sighed.

"Can you think of a time, any time, when a person's touch made you feel safe and protected?"

"As a child, no, not one. Not at all until Shiz and Glinda." Elphie smiled slightly.

Gwenot had anticipated this response

"After I was attacked." She stopped, closed her eyes and took a very deep breath

"Gwenot, Glinda, because of me, wasn't completely truthful with you about all of that, and I'm sorry. I'll tell you what really happened."

Gwenot nodded encouragement, and Glinda clutched a pillow, willing her love courage and strength.

"The two men she told you about weren't just rough with me" She paused, barely breathing. "They raped me." Her voice cracked, but she remained calm

Although the thought had occurred to Gwenot, hearing it spoken out loud and that both of those men had hurt her made her heart break. Inside she was crying, outside however, she was calm and professional. Motherly was not what Elphaba wanted or needed right now

"I know how difficult it was for you to tell me that. In how much depth you wish to discuss it, or even if you wish to discuss it at all is entirely up to you, now and in the future." Gwenot said hiding her emotions.

"Glinda told me to talk to you after I slipped in the mud, but I couldn't. I did take her other piece of advice and have been reading your books."

Gwenot wasn't surprised at this, and asked the next question already knowing the answer.

"Are you understanding what you are reading?"

"Yes, in theoretic terms, it all makes sense, very rational. But applying it to myself and how I feel hasn't really worked."

"Elphaba, there are very complex issues surrounding sexual assault and its aftereffects. Sometimes these issues surface immediately and sometimes not until years later and they can affect many different aspects of your life. The fact that you can't make sense of it all is normal, expected even. You are incredibly intelligent and analytical, with amazing instincts, but you are also very young to be trying to sort through such an overwhelming burden on your own."

"Intelligence is of little use when emotions you never even knew you had are running amok" Elphie sighed

Glinda had been listening intently and crying softly. Elphie was doing so very well. The unemotional nature of this conversation was just what she needed.

"Elphaba, you said Galinda's touch made you feel safe, are you able to articulate how?"

Elphie got up and walked around collecting her thoughts

"When I managed to make my way back to our room, I shut myself in our bathroom. After she coaxed me out and I convinced her I wasn't dying, she sat beside me on my bed. She touched a mark on my face, a slap mark I think. My face was hurting, my whole body was hurting, but her touch didn't. All I remember is that she wasn't hurting me. I was in such physical pain, and emotionally I had no idea what I was, that I remember that simple non-painful gesture made me feel safe. I couldn't really process it beyond that. And she still didn't know the truth yet."

Elphaba explained as best she could about Glinda helping her with her cuts and bruises, and how she hated that sort of attention and needed it at the same time. She told Gwenot bits and pieces of the ensuing days and how she fought with her self every time Glinda tried to coddle her or tend to her. As she talked she was becoming more and more agitated. Her step quickening as she paced around the library. Gwenot could see she was losing focus the more emotional she became.

"Elphaba!" She said in a firm, but not unkind tone

Elphie stopped in her tracks and looked at the older woman

"Please come over here and sit back down, you are agitated and losing focus."

Elphie complied

"Elphaba, how long ago was the assault?"

The simple fact based question quickly refocused Elphie's thinking.

"About two and a half weeks before we came here."

Gwenot was genuinely shocked, she had no idea the ordeal was so recent.

"That was very recent Elphaba. I think the fact that you are dealing with it as well as you are is testament to your inner strength. Many people in your situation simply shut down.

"I did that already" She explained what she could about the night of her nervous breakdown.

"And I knew I couldn't function solely in the world of my head any more."

"I can imagine that was a spirited and difficult internal battle." Gwenot commented

"Indeed. The past few days I can't decide if I won or lost that battle." Elphie suddenly looked tired.

"How so Elphaba?"

"Well I won because I have my best friend, the first person I ever let myself truly care about, the first person I can admit cared about not what I could be for them, but who cared simply about me." She smiled her eyes sparkling at the thought of Glinda.

"And I lost because I entered a world I was never equipped to cope with. If I become what I was before, I'll lose the one thing I was fighting to keep, But I don't know how to resolve all these conflicting feelings, and fear I'm becoming an emotional basket case. If that happens I'll lose her anyway. She deserves so much better."

And there it was. The beginnings of what Elphie needed to get out and deal with.

On hearing this Glinda gasped and bolted out of her chair. Gwenot, her eyes on Elphaba held up her hand to Glinda, warning her to stay put. They had reached some sort of crossroads.

"You feel unworthy of receiving Glinda's love" She used the name Elphaba did, to help keep her in focus.

"Yes" The green girl, said softly

"Why, what makes you so unworthy?"

"I'm emotionally stunted. I'm too damaged." She whispered

"And Glinda deserves better than you, because you are damaged emotionally."

"Yes"

"And what do you deserve?"

"According to her I deserve to be happy"

"How about according to Elphaba?"

"I don't know. I don't know that I deserve anything."

"You don't deserve Glinda?"

"I don't deserve anyone. I don't deserve how she makes me feel" Elphie was speaking in monotones, but she was attentive.

"Elphaba, I think you are confusing what you deserve with what you want. If you don't think you deserve something, then it is easier to not want it. And it hurts less if you don't get it, or if you lose it."

Elphie nodded in agreement, these were arguments she could understand.

"Elphaba, everybody needs somebody, and that includes you. You are not immune, or exempt from needing people, even if you prefer not to get to close, or allow yourself to feel, that doesn't change the fact that you do."

Elphie was quiet for awhile, thinking about this.

"If needing people is so crucial to being human, then why is it so hard and so painful?"

"Loving someone, be it friend, parent, or any other significant person comes with unknowns Elphaba. People are flawed; we all have our little damaged parts. We all have our own quirks that annoy, delight or both, the people we choose to be with. Relationships are not meant to be smooth all of the time. Sometimes there is hurt and sometimes it's hard. And sometimes it's joyous and breathtaking. But it's all lumped together in one big package. If you love someone you accept this reality"

"A big package of acquired tastes." Elphie smiled her mind honing in on the gist of this discussion.

"Excuse me dear? I don't follow"

Elphie shook her head "Sorry, It's just something that came up last night when Glinda and I were talking. I'm a package of acquired tastes"

"I suppose we all are to an extent. It takes a special person to acquire a taste for excessive perkiness." She glanced at her daughter who, true to her word had been observing quietly.

"You're talking about how I react to that quality in Glinda"

"Yes, I am. You told me her antics don't bother you."

"They don't. Although I could live without it in the mornings." She smiled again

"Why don't her antics bother you?"

"Because it's so much a part of who she is, what makes her, her."

"Like your sulks and morning grumps?"

Elphie looked a little surprised

"Galinda darling do these things bother you?"

"Not at all, because it's so much a part of who she is, what makes her, her." Glinda commented

"Do you understand this Elphaba?"

Elphie smiled "Yes I do. But I can't reconcile this with the fact her touch bothers me."

"Elphaba, I need you to think carefully. You are speaking in very general terms. What I am hearing is that whenever Glinda touches you, it bothers you."

"No, that's not it" Elphie was emphatic

"Tell me what doesn't bother you."

"She plays with my fingers when we sit together on the sofa," She said before she realized it, and then flushed.

"Remember Elphaba, Whatever you need to say is alright."

"It's comforting and fun" Elphie sighed.

"Anything else?"

"I'm accustoming myself to holding hands, except in public. That still bothers me." She looked concerned

"I think that is due more to the fact that you are somewhat shy and reserved by nature as opposed to being damaged, as you say."

Elphie considered this and nodded

"And I'm sure there are other examples, but you understand the point" Gwenot said

"No, I don't think I do. If it's not her touch, then what is it?"

"It's not her touch generally, It was that specific touch, the one on your stomach and what it signified for you, what it made you feel."

"Oh" Was all Elphie could manage

"Do you know how it made you feel?"

"Yes, I think so" She hesitated, not really wanting to go down this path.

"Don't skirt around this now Elphaba, this is what you need to talk about."

Elphie sighed and got up and walked around slightly agitated, she focused on Gwenot and ignored Glinda

"Feeling her fingers made me feel tingly, like when we danced" She was a very deep shade of green.

"But feeling the pressure of her hand on my bare stomach made me panic. Those two feelings together confused me, still confuse me."

"Why did the pressure make you panic Elphaba?" She spoke quietly and reassuringly

Elphie sat back down, gulped and closed her eyes "I didn't know at first, but when I finally figured it out I was to scared to say anything"

"Can you tell me now?"

Elphie looked at the floor. "When I was in that alleyway and the second man was… was, just was. He had is hand on my stomach, telling me how soft it felt and how excited that made him. He kept on stroking my stomach until he finished what he was doing. In some ways it was worse than the pain. After they left I threw up" Her voice was quiet and shaky.

Glinda had not heard any very specific details of Elphie's ordeal until now and buried her face in a pillow to keep her sobs at bay. Gwenot kept her professional demeanor, but inside she was horrified and very sad

"Look at me Elphaba" Gwenot said firmly.

Elphie reluctantly complied "You got that out, it's over now. And everyone survived hearing it, including you."

There were tears in Elphie's eyes, but she willed them back.

"You experienced two very diverse reactions to one simple action. And now all touches hold the possibility of a negative response. Elphaba, panicking in that situation with Glinda was an understandable reaction. Body's have memories, for both positive and negative stimuli. Over time you will be able to replace negative responses with positive ones. You need to understand that being raped affected you intensely on many levels. Just because you've talked about and cried about it, doesn't necessarily mean it has gone away. It is a fact of your life now, like being green is, but it doesn't have to control you, or how you feel or respond to Glinda. You will have bad moments, flashbacks and frights, but they will fade. Acknowledge the hurt however you need to, then try let it go. You will have someone here to help you do that."

Elphie had been listening to all of this, absorbing the significance of the words. She was quiet for a very short time.

"Is she still crying?" Elphie asked quietly

"No, but this isn't about her, it's about you."

"I know, but it involves her too, even though I don't want it to."

"Why not?"

"Because I love her"

"But she heard what you said and she survived."

"But she shouldn't have to."

"Elphaba, may I invite Galinda to join our talk? I think this needs to be dealt with"

"Whatever you think best, just remind her of the Elphie story rules"

"Galinda…"

"I heard mom, and I remember" She came and sat in the other chair.

"May I ask about these rules?"

"Whenever Elphie tells me something about her past that is hard for her, she wants no coddling of any sort, no hugs, no touches, no –oh Elphie's – no crying, if I can avoid it. I can't express affection or too much concern until I'm given leave. I've broken them once or twice, but generally I am very good."

"Yes she is" Elphie sighed

"Galinda that must be very hard for you"

"It was at first, because I didn't understand why anyone would not want coddling at a time like that. But I soon understood it was what she needs, so it is what I give." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"I see" Gwenot said intrigued by this arrangement

"Galinda, did you hear what Elphaba said about her assault"

"Uh- huh, I cried into a pillow" Glinda said sadly

"Why?"

"Because that was the first time I heard any details and it upset me, I hate it when she is hurting."

"And now?"

"I'm concerned" She redirected her focus "Elphie, why didn't you tell me this when you figured it out?"

"Isn't it bad enough you saw my battered body, witnessed my meltdown and have been forced to deal with a myriad of other little issues that have cropped up because of this." She sounded weary, not angry.

Glinda got up and faced her friend "How many times and in how many ways do I have to tell you that I love you, that I'm not going to cringe and hide or run away." She was visibly frustrated

"Glinda, you are so sensitive and feel things so deeply and are so innocent about how cruel life can be, that I was only trying to protect you." Elphie said, not even trying to calm her.

"Protect me from what, you?"

Gwenot didn't want this to get out of hand "Elphaba, how did you feel the night that Galinda woke up screaming?"

"I was worried and wanted to be with her and comfort her"

"What if she had not let you, shielded you from all of that"

Elphie paused "I would have been hurt and even more worried because I wouldn't have known what was going on."

"Do you get this now Elphie?" Glinda said finally sitting back down. Then she continued.

"Yes, I may be upset at what I hear, and I may cry, but not knowing how you are feeling, or what's bothering you would upset me even more."

Elphie sighed

"Girls, your relationship is very complex…" Gwenot said calmly

"We know" Elphie sighed

"We've been talking about it, although apparently not enough" Glinda finished

"So you understand how difficult it can be sometimes for you to love one another"

"It's not difficult, Momsie,"

"We talked about this Lyndie; it does have its difficulties as was just evidenced."

"Having difficulties doesn't make it difficult. Just because you are tired and emotionally drained does not give you cause to get snippy Elphaba" Glinda smiled the warmest, most loving smile imaginable

Elphie smiled back, acknowledging the show of affection.

"You just broke a rule, didn't you?" Gwenot chuckled

"No, she didn't, but she did bend it strenuously" Elphie said.

"We talked a long time last night, and Glinda told me more or less the same things you did, in a different context. I think that, on top of everything else, prompted the nightmare I had and it's after effects"

Gwenot looked puzzled

"Different dilemma mom, I'm sure she will tell you later"

"Or she will" Elphie chuckled

"I understand all of this, why I've been so out of sorts, but I still don't know how to get over the touch issue, I'm already at odds with my own body, I don't want to live in fear of it to" Elphie commented

"Elphaba, There are touches that you enjoy and touches you can tolerate and ones that you don't. And there are some you may never really adapt to. Everyone has those, for their own reasons. It's alright to acknowledge that you don't want to be touched in a specific way, or that you are unsure about it."

She let the girl think on that for a moment and went to get a book from the shelf.

"I can help you aquatint or reacquaint yourself different types of touches and shows of affection. It does, however, involve Galinda and a lot of trust."

"We don't lack trust" Elphie said "Is this something that will make me change shades?" She smiled

Glinda laughed at the reference

"If I'm involved, it's a distinct possibility."

"Galinda dear, that's not helpful" Gwenot chided

"Sorry Elphie" Glinda said contritely, but smiling

She handed Elphie a book on marriage issues.

"I don't understand," She said confused

"There is a section in there on the art of touch; it has exercises that could be very helpful to you. It will be safe and non-threatening, just be honest with yourself and her about how you feel, good and bad"

Elphie looked skeptical "Glinda?"

"No my love, this is all for you, I will assist you, but I will offer no input"

"Gwenot, what if I don't tolerate any of this?"

Would you allow me to experiment a little bit Elphaba?"

Elphie nodded

"You two move the table out of the way please"

They did as they were asked. Glinda intrigued, Elphie nervous

"Now sit on the floor, facing each other, about six inches apart"

They got into position.

"Now put your hands together, palm to palm, fingers to fingers, just barely touching."

Gwenot knew this was a little risky, considering the connection between them, but she was taking a chance that if there was a jolt, it would jolt Elphaba in the right direction

"Elphaba, close your eyes and focus only on the feel of the touch, if you need to say something do so."

Elphie took a deep breath and did as she was told. She felt warmth radiating from Glinda's palms the touch was light and familiar.

"It feels familiar" She smiled "And warm"

"Good Elphaba, now Galinda you press just a little harder"

Glinda did and Elphie smiled,

"My hands feel tingly"

"My guess is it's a function of the connection you two share, It's nothing to fear" Gwenot said quietly

"That's the one thing I do know" Elphie said.

"Galinda, move your hands up and down just a little and slowly"

"It feels nice; I'm expecting her to play with my fingers"

"Very good girls, you may stop."

Glinda gave Elphie's fingers a quick wiggle, accompanied by a giggle.

"Elphaba, you expected a good outcome from that touch, because it was familiar to you. That will more than likely happen again, just be prepared that it might not always be pleasant, either way, you must express whatever it is, that's key to releasing whatever hold it may have on you. Can you do that?"

"I think so; I'm willing to try anyway"

"Good girl, now Galinda, these exercise are for Elphaba, so she will be receiving and you will be giving, mostly. Keep yourself in check and use Elphie story rules"

"Can she do that?" Glinda asked Elphie

"I can and I did" Gwenot smiled "you need to just listen and be attentive to whatever goes on with her, let her talk about it, especially the good, because that is what the goal is."

"She always has" Elphie whispered

"Makes sense" Galinda said "And I want to do whatever it takes!"

"Elphaba, normally, I lead people through these and discuss progress, but since you are quite reserved, and you can understand this type of theoretical writing, I think you can do these on your own, not just here, but back at Shiz as well. Take your time, repeat exercises that are particularly good, or particularly bad."

"I understand"

"There are some role reversal exercises in there that may help as well, for example reversing the way you sit together, and you play with her fingers.

"Oh, sounds fun"

"Glinda" Elphie flushed

"No Elphaba, she has a point. The book exercises are very structured and deliberate, the role reversals are meant to be more relaxed, interactive and … fun"

"See" Glinda, said.

As the girls went back to their seats Gwenot thought for a moment

"Galinda darling, why don't you go help cook prepare a picnic lunch for you and Elphaba, you can have it in the horse meadow. I would like just a moment of private time with Elphaba. I'll send her to you soon."

Glinda looked at Elphie who nodded.

"I love picnics, I'll ask cook to make your favorite sandwiches, Alright Elphie?"

Elphie nodded again.

Glinda left without a touch or a kiss. Gwenot had returned to her seat. And Elphie was feeling more in control.

"Elphaba darling, you just went through a great deal here, it will take awhile to put in perspective. Did you find some of the answers you sought?"

Elphie looked a little uncomfortable

"Darling, whatever it is you can say it." Gwenot said quietly

"When Glinda and I were talking, right after it happened, she told me I was not at fault, and I believed her. The book said the same thing. But sometimes I can't help but think that I could have been more vigilant somehow. "

"Elphaba, rape is about power and control, not sex. You were overpowered, by two men, bigger and stronger than you. They had the control but you had survival instincts and you survived. If you had fought, you may have been hurt worse than you were. You also have control now, but you need to believe that, first and foremost. "

"If you've never really had control to begin with, it is very hard to recognize."

"Don't sell yourself short Elphaba. Is anything else on your mind?"

"No, not really, right now anyway. I was able to internalize some things.

"Such as?" Gwenot prodded gently.

"I found out that my reactions are more or less normal, I just need to recognize them for what they are, a deal with them in that vain."

Gwenot smiled "That's good. And Galinda?"

"It still bothers me that all of my trauma touches her life and hurts her, but I do understand now that it's unfair to her, and to us to try and hide these things from her."

"Yes, and I'm glad you said unfair to us, as well because that is also correct."

"My life has been so different than hers; sometime I wonder how in Oz we relate so well."

"I suspect that she has never questioned it. Let her care about you Elphaba, I know you trust her, just don't be afraid to confide in her. And don't be afraid of your reactions to her. You will sort through which are personality based and which are responses to outside influences. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does." Elphie replied

"Elphaba, what you did here today took great courage; you deserve to be pleased with yourself. Do you need to discuss anything else?"

"I'm feeling so much more in control now, much calmer. I just need some time to process all of this."

"And get some sleep, you look very tired darling"

"I am, Glinda must be too, she was up with me"

"I recommend enjoying your picnic, then taking a long nap before dinner. I forgot to mention that we will be having company, but I can cancel if you would prefer."

"Oh no. I wouldn't hear of it. Thank you for being so welcoming Gwenot, my time here has been amazing. Thank you for taking your time and talking with me, I owe you a lot.

"Darling, you owe me nothing. In just the short time you have been here, you have ingratiated yourself into our lives beautifully and brought us much joy. You are a member of this family now, whether you choose to be or not. This is what families do."

"If I need to talk again may I come to you?" Elphie asked shyly

"Of course darling, whenever you need to, and later I will give you something else that may help, but now I fear there is a blonde girl in the horse meadow who is more than likely ready to jump out of her skin."

Elphie smiled "Gwenot, may I hug you"

"Oh my dear, you never have to ask for hugs in this house, they are given freely and often."

She took the green girl in her arms and felt her relax and return the embrace, then in a gesture that surprised them both, Elphie gently kissed Gwenot's cheek.

Then without a word she left the library and went out the front door to the horse meadow.

Gwenot, stunned and pleased went to the parlor where Samion was still patiently waiting. She joined him on the sofa and laid her head on his chest. He held her while she wept softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Glinda sat on the big blanket Hensign had spread out for them and took plates and utensils out of the picnic basket. Cook, even on very short notice had outdone herself. There was pasta salad, Elphie's favorite type of sandwiches, and little fruit tarts. There were also carafes of tea and cider. The worried blonde busied herself with picking wildflowers and arranging them nicely in a spare glass then spreading an extra cloth out on the old stump and putting her bouquet on it. Still needing something to occupy herself, she pulled out her spell book, wand and sketchpad, which she had gone upstairs to get while Cook was packing the basket.

She remembered seeing this very upper level spell in her book, and wanted to give it a try. It involved sketching an object, then making it materialize. She sketched a candle, in a beautiful candleholder, Even though she knew this spell was beyond her, if by some chance it worked, the candle could join the flowers to add a little romance to their picnic. She concentrated and chanted to no avail, she tried several more times, focusing and thinking of Elphie, still nothing. Ready to try again she saw a black and green figure in the distance

"Elphie" She smiled,

She moved her things out of the way and stood up. Elphie's normally fast stride was slower than normal, but relaxed. As she got closer, Glinda could see her beautiful face. It looked calm. When their eyes met Glinda was treated to one of Elphie's brilliant smiles. Grinning broadly she ran to meet her love.

"Hi Elphie!" She bubbled

Up close she looked tired, but not agitated or upset.

"Cook made us a fabulous picnic" She had the green girl by the hand and was pulling her along to the blanket

"And I picked flowers" She was very bubbly, wanting to create a relaxed and happy atmosphere for her love.

"Glinda the flowers are lovely, and a very good idea" She smiled, lowering herself on to the blanket.

Glinda sat beside her at a slight angle. Elphie leaned over and put her arms around her love, signaling the end of the rules and Glinda hugged her with passion, and kissed her very gently, unable to speak.

"I'm better, Lyndie. I feel more in control, calm and happy."

They held each other for a while. Doing this out in the open made Elphie feel very exposed and wasn't easy for her to do, but Glinda's morning hadn't exactly been easy either.

"I figured you could use a little coddling" She kissed her lightly, then again with just a little more energy.

"Elphie?" Glinda giggled

"Oh this isn't a cue for a general public free-for-all my sweet, I'm still as reserved and inhibited as ever. I just wanted you to know how grateful I am you sat with me and supported me this morning"

"I got the message loud and clear, my love. We can talk more later, but now, let's picnic."

"I am very hungry," Elphie said

'And far too skinny" Glinda chuckled placing a plate of sandwiches and a container of pasta salad on the blanket.

She filled Elphie's plate, while Elphie filled glasses.

"Glinda, I can't eat pasta salad, remember" Elphie said

"Now you can, Cook made a new recipe, using olive oil instead of vinegar. She said it is similar to the dressing she uses on your salads. Try some." She feed Elphie a small bite.

"Mmmmmm, this is delicious" She took another bite.

Glinda smiled broadly and dug in to her own food.

For awhile they simply ate in silence, exchanges warm smiles and loving glances. Then they started chatting casually about school, wondering who did what over the recess and if any new couples had been created.

"Besides us" Glinda giggled, getting extra helping of pasta salad

Elphie scowled at her, eyes sparkling and was trying to get at the sandwiches, when she saw Glinda's sketch book.

"What were you drawing my sweet?"

She turned to the page with the candle "Oh it's an extremely upper level spell I was trying, just for fun. I wanted to add a little romance to our picnic"

"Well' Elphie said mischievously "If I have as much power as you all seem to think I do, maybe I can assist"

Her eyes twinkled

"Oh Elphie, thank you" She bounced and squirmed

She explained the spell and told Elphie the chant, because she didn't have her glasses. Their first attempt materialized another sketchbook

"Well, I was running out of pages in my old one" Glinda chuckled.

"Ok Glinda, we can do this" Elphie was determined to make this work, She wanted to do something special with her, because what her love went through on her behalf today was still in the back of her mind.

Using both hands, they intertwined their fingers and clasped hands.

"Take a deep breath Glinda, close your eyes and focus." They both did and when they felt the tingling they chanted with feeling, then slowly opened their eyes, feeling momentarily off balance.

"Elphie!" Glinda scrambled over to the stump, when she recovered her bearings "We did it! We did it" She squealed

"We materialized my sketch, do you know what we just did?" She was effervescent and very wiggly

"Apparently, we created a candle." Elphie chuckled, although she knew enough to know what a major accomplishment that was.

Glinda chanted a simple spell and lit their creation and placed it by the flowers.

Then she threw her arms around Elphie "My love that was incredible, did you feel it? That spark, the tingle "

"I did my sweet, very strongly" She smiled

Glinda giggled 'You know Elphie, if we keep this up, I'll bet we could eventually have sex, without actually having sex."

"Glinda!" Elphie was shocked, and mildly intrigued at the thought. But mostly shocked.

"It would be a very interesting final demonstration project for my sorcery seminar"

"Lyndie!" Elphie was emphatic and deep green "Please"

"Oh I apologize my love, but you have to admit, the possibility is fascinating."

"Maybe mildly, but have pity on my battered psyche." She chuckled

"No more my love, I promise." She giggled and kissed Elphie gently

"You realize, my general disinterest in performing magic has now turned into complete reluctance." Elphie commented.

Glinda laughed "In case you've forgotten, I relish a challenge" She handed Elphie another sandwich

They finished their lunch continuing their casual chitchat, until at last they were they were full.

"That was so good," Elphie said as she finished her second sandwich. "I can't believe I ate that much."

"I know, we ate that entire bowl of pasta salad, Cook will be thrilled. And we still have the tartlets"

Elphie groaned "I can't eat another bite." She leaned against the stump.

Glinda popped a tartlet in her mouth, "Yummy, Munchkinberry" She sat close to her love and put a tartlet up to her mouth.

Elphie bite into it "This is quite good" She admitted finishing it off and eating one more.

Glinda polished off three, then snuggled with Elphie. "Is this Ok my love?"

"Lyndie, you've never asked before, please don't start now." She sighed

Glinda snuggled closer and Elphie put her fingers into her gentle hand.

"Lyndie, I'm very sorry I couldn't tell you everything I was going through, but I understand now and promise I will try to articulate my distress better in the future"

"Elphie I understand too, and whenever it is too painful for you, just tell me that. I promise not to push"

"I can do that." Elphie said feeling more confident about her feelings than she had in awhile.

They sat together quietly for a short time. Elphie let herself enjoy the feel of Glinda's fingers intertwined with hers, gently stroking and wiggling each one. She was very relaxed, comfortable and drowsy.

"I think I need a nap my sweet, do you mind?" She stifled a yawn.

"Not at all, that sounds wonderful," Glinda said sitting up.

They started packing up the picnic things and the things Glinda had brought

"Your mom told me we were having company for dinner," Elphie said blowing out their candle.

"Really who?"

"She didn't say, but said we would have time for a good nap."

Their arms loaded with things, started up to the house, via the back path.

As they walked, Glinda looked at the candle in her hand.

"I still can't believe we did this, it is so special. It's not a you thing or a me thing and we didn't buy it. Whatever this connection is that we have created it Elphie, Isn't that thrilling? Can we show mom before we nap."

"We certainly can my sweet, and yes it is thrilling." She smiled at the still bouncy blonde

Cook saw the girls coming up the path arms loaded down and hurried to open the door.

"Did you girls have a nice picnic?" She asked

"Cook everything was delicious, and the pasta salad was divine" Elphie said enthusiastically

"We finished off everything" Glinda gushed

They deposited the things on the table, and collected their personal things, including the flowers and candle.

Cook beamed "Good girls, Dinner will be grilled fish, and we will be eating late"

"Thanks Cook, Is mom home?'

"I believe your mother is in her parlor"

"Thanks again Cookie" Glinda blew her a kiss.

Samion stroked his wife's hair while she wept. She wasn't as prone to bouts of tears as his daughter was, so whatever had transpired in the library must have affected her very deeply. After a short time Gwenot sat up and accepted the handkerchief that her husband offered.

"Thank you dear" She said regaining her composure.

"May I inquire?" He asked

"She's been through so much, Sami. She has been wounded emotionally and physically and some of her scars are very deep and some are very old."

"We did sense something was troubling her. Will she be alright?"

"I think she will be now. She is extremely intelligent and in many ways mature beyond her years. But she understands now, I think, that her intellect alone won't help her sort through her confusing and complex emotional reactions"

"How about Galinda? Is she mature enough to deal with such a complex personality?"

"She surprised me Samion, She seems to be able to handle Elphaba as easily as Elphaba seems to be able to handle her. And Galinda loves her; it was more apparent this morning than I've ever seen it. It will be challenging for her, and we will still have our talk, but I'm not worried."

"Are you alright my darling?" Samion took his wife in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"I am now. I was overwhelmed by the cruelty she has endured, the courage she showed in trying to deal with it and the fact that in spite of everything she was still concerned about how Galinda was coping. She is an amazing girl Samion."

"I hope someday she is able to realize what we already know." He said

Gwenot nodded in agreement and laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Elphie, Do you know what we did?" Glinda wiggled and giggled as they went up to her mother's parlor.

"If memory serves, we created a candle" She said and saw Glinda pout slightly

"A very precious, special and priceless candle." She smiled warmly.

"Mean green thing" Glinda whispered as she knocked on the parlor door.

"Come in please" Gwenot said softly

"Hi Momsie, are we interrupting?" She saw her mother was reading.

"Not at all my darlings, come in and sit."

"Just for a moment, we are going to take a nap, but first we wanted to show you something."

Glinda held out the candle

"What a lovely candle and holder darling, where did you get it?"

Glinda held up her sketchbook drawing squirming and bouncing.

"We materialized it." She was grinning from ear to ear.

Gwenot took the candle and the sketchbook and looked from one to the other, astounded.

"Oh my! Galinda, are you telling me that you and Elphaba materialized this candle, from this sketch by yourselves."

"Yep" Glinda nodded with pride "But it was mostly Elphie, I tried many times before she came down, unsuccessfully."

"How many attempts did it take you to get it right?"

"We did it on the second." Elphaba said

"The second!" Gwenot was practically speechless.

"Momsie did we do something wrong?" Glinda looked puzzled

Gwenot collected herself

"Oh my darling, not at all. I apologize for my reaction. I am very proud of both of you. This is not novice level magic, and the fact that you performed it so easily is extremely impressive.'

Glinda was back to bouncy

"I was so excited."

"She was" Elphie chuckled in agreement.

"You have a wonderful keepsake memory darlings" Gwenot handed Elphaba the candle.

"Any other magical surprises I should be aware of?" She said

"Not yet" Glinda giggled

Elphie rolled her eyes, and smiled

"Why don't you two go and get some rest, I'll wake you in time to get ready for dinner."

"Momsie, who is the company?"

"It's the some of the Ladies Cultural Committee from your father's office."

"Aw Momsie, not the biddy committee" She whined

Elphie stifled a chuckle

"Galinda Upland, that is no way to talk" She admonished, but silently agreed

"I'm sorry mommy, but all they do is drone on about finding a proper husband and joining the right committees and brag on their sons."

Elphie's eyebrows arched, in amusement.

"Galinda, it's not that bad, they want to see you before you go back to school, and meet your roommate." She chuckled

"I'll keep the conversation on school as best I can I promise. It will be very casual, and only four are coming."

"Fine Mother, I'll be good."

"I know you will my darling." She kissed her cheek "Now go nap so you won't be cranky"

"Are you sure you are still Ok with this Elphaba?" She asked

"Say no Elphie, say no." Glinda whispered

"I'm sure Gwenot" She poked Glinda in the ribs "Let's go and rest up for the biddy committee Lyndie." She said soothingly.

She smiled at Gwenot and with only a small amount of self-consciousness took Glinda's hand and led her pouting out of the parlor.

As she shut the door she heard Gwenot chuckle.

"Glinda what's the matter with you? It's just dinner with your mother's friends" Elphie said walking into Glinda's room

"Oh nothing, Elphie, they are really boring, with a one track mind. Finding me a proper husband.

"This should be interesting then, I wonder type of person would be a proper husband for you? Elphie pondered laughing

Glinda grabbed Elphie and kissed her with gusto.

"A mean green girl " She smirked "Now stop teasing me"

"I'm sorry my sweet, But you are taking this far to seriously. Your mother will direct the conversation, you heard her. You're just tired and will feel better after a nap." She kissed Glinda lightly and made to go to her own room.

"Do you want us to nap in your room my love?"

"Us no, me yes."

"Us can nap together, it's no big deal, we won't be disturbed by anyone except mom. But if you would rather not, I won't say another word."

Elphie walked to Glinda's bed, stretched out and got comfortable. Glinda crawled and stretched out with her.

"Elphie, I was thinking maybe we could do something fun tomorrow, something you want to do, to offset your bad night and hard morning."

"Lyndie, that's unnecessary. Besides, I thought you wanted to go sailing"

"It's very necessary and we can go sailing when we are in for my birthday. I want to do something we can all do together, something you will enjoy. I was thinking maybe the museum. You wanted to go there."

"You want to go to the museum?"

No, you want to go to the museum, and I want to go wherever you want to go, besides it has great architectural features."

"We will talk to your parents then" Elphie smiled

"Good" She leaned over and kissed Elphie's check. "Happy napping! "

"I love you Lyndie, very much."

"I love you too Elphie" She took a green hand and kissed it lightly, intertwined their fingers and closed her eyes.

Elphie smiled and wiggled her fingers playfully

"Not now Elphie, I'm tired" She quipped

Elphie chuckled and within minutes they were both asleep.

With only a few minor position shifts, mumbles and sighs. Glinda and Elphaba napped peacefully for several hours. Gwenot came to rouse them, reasonably certain that Glinda had convinced Elphaba to nap with her. Tapping lightly on the door and hearing nothing, she peeked in she saw her daughter curled up next to Elphaba, with her arm draped across her chest. Knowing full well that the reserved and very private girl would be mortified at being seen in this situation, she shut the door smiling.

"Girls" Gwenot said knocking loudly "Girls"

Glinda opened her eyes and smiled. Elphie startled awake with a small gasp.

"Shhh Elphie, It's Ok." She whispered and stroking her love's cheek and sitting up.

"Come on in Mom."

"Did you girls get a good nap?"

Glinda nodded stretching and smiling "Very good"

Elphie just nodded, shifting so she was sitting on the side of the bed opposite Glinda.

"I'm so glad my darlings, you have two hours to get ready."

"Thanks Momsie, we will be ready."

Gwenot blew them a kiss and exited the room.

Glinda went around to Elphie's side of the bed and sat beside her.

"Bad dream, or normal being awakened mode?"

"The latter" Elphie mumbled blinking her eyes

"You can sleep for another hour or so while I bathe, if you'd like."

"No, I'm fine, I'll go get ready and come back over here."

"As you wish my love" She kissed Elphie's cheek and went into her bathroom to start her bath.

Elphie left without a word. Glinda being very used to her wake up sulks, just smiled and put sweet smelling bath salts in her tub.

Elphie took her time, bathed thoroughly and cleaned her hair, noticing she was almost out of hair dust.

Squeaky clean and much more awake, Elphie paused to take stock. She felt good, calm and relatively in control. After being unbalanced and unfocused for so long, it was a relief. She was happy with herself for making the move to talk things over with Gwenot this morning. Recounting those memories out loud, admitting her fears and private thoughts had been very painful and hard, but now she felt as though a weight had been lifted from her. She was under no delusion that she was healed, or that working through the things that bothered her would be easy. Of all of the things she got from her talk with Gwenot, two things in particular made her feel that she could deal with whatever she needed to. First, she finally understood, really understood how much Glinda loved her. Second, she finally trusted someone besides Glinda and more importantly, she was beginning to trust herself again. Feeling better about herself than she had in a long while Elphie regarded herself in the mirror.

"There may be hope for you yet, Elphaba Thropp" She said to her smiling reflection.

Humming, she walked across the hall to her love's room and over to her bathroom door

The adorable blonde was standing naked in front of her mirror brushing her hair.

"May I?" Elphie asked flushing slightly

"I'd love it" Glinda giggled handing her the brush

Elphie slowly and carefully brushed out the almost dry blonde tresses.

"You do realize I don't have on any clothes," Glinda said amused

"I do. Just because I don't like to be without them, doesn't mean I mind it when you are."

Glinda arched her eyebrows and laughed. "I'll try and remember that."

She turned and kissed Elphie lightly, then went to get dressed.

"Very conservative, or shockingly scandalous?" Glinda said standing by her closet

"You have conservative clothing?" Elphie asked amused

Glinda stuck out her tongue in response.

"Split the difference and behave yourself" Elphie laughed

"Uh-uh, I mean I'll wear something casual, but I refuse to behave."

Elphie sat on the sofa while Glinda dressed.

"Lyndie, very soon after we get back to Shiz, I need to go get some hair dust and try and find a place to trim my hair."

"I don't want to talk about that" Glinda pouted

"My hair?" Elphie asked confused

"No returning to Shiz, it makes me sad."

Elphie got up and gathered her love in her arms "Then we won't my sweet" She kissed her and led her to the sofa.

"Why don't we go to the salon in the morning, before the museum. Pamil can trim your hair for you." Glinda said forgetting about Shiz. "And I could use a trim too."

"That would be fine, I suppose. The only person, besides you who has ever done anything with my hair is Nanny."

"Elphie, this outing is supposed to be fun for you, not cause distress."

"I'm not distressed, my sweet, just commenting. I've faced the fact that unless I want my hair dragging the ground, eventually I either have to trust you with scissors, or go to a salon."

"So what the salon is the lesser of two evils" She laughed

"Something like that." Elphie chuckled

"Elphie, are you…"

"Girls" Gwenot's voice interrupted them.

"Hi Momsie. See, all ready." She beamed

"I see that. Dinner is in about an hour, hors d'ouvres in the parlor when the ladies arrive, which should be in about half an hour, and I've got a surprise for you both."

She went and sat in one of the chairs. Glinda noticed she had two big envelopes in her hand.

"I love surprises" Glinda squirmed.

"You know how Byjon didn't send his sketches like her always does, with your gowns."

"Oh yeah, he didn't" Glinda realized belatedly.

"Well he kept them to do something special. After the ball, he decided to do portraits from his sketches, and his memory."

"Which is phenomenal" Glinda interjected

"Indeed. Here are his original sketches" She handed the girls six paper sketches.

Elphaba was impressed, they were very, very good and it was the first time she had ever seen herself captured on paper.

"Elphaba, Byjon was, well is, an artist by nature. Designing has been his outlet for years and years, but every so often he does a portrait. He did this one for Samion and me."

She handed them a large rectangular piece of heavy parchment type paper. Glinda gasped, Elphaba was speechless.

"Mother, this is unbelievable"

She was looking at a perfect portrait of her and Elphaba. In an oval in the top left corner was her, from the chest up, Hair, jewelry, everything just like ball night. Done in the same manner in the bottom right corner, was Elphaba. In the center there was a full view of the two of them together, in their gowns standing side by side with Glinda very slightly in front of Elphie, giving the illusion that Elphie's hand was around her waist.

Glinda was smiling broadly, with twinkling, mischievous eyes. Somehow, he had captured the essence of Elphie's beautiful smile and intense eyes. It was a stunning portrait.

"Mom, Oh my"

"I know my darling, isn't it perfect, he captured you two beautifully. What do you think Elphaba?"

Elphie had been gaping at the portrait in disbelief.

"I…I've never seen a picture of myself before today" Elphie said finally breathing and tearing her eyes away from the parchment.

"Never?" Glinda said surprised

"Who would try and sketch a green person?"

"Byjon would" Gwenot chuckled. "This one I was instructed not to look at, it is for you two to view first and share if you choose. I must admit, I've been very curious."

Glinda took the envelope and took out a somewhat smaller parchment.

"Oh my" Glinda breathed

Elphie flushed furiously. She was looking at a portrait of her and Glinda, In their evening gowns, holding each other in waltz position from a slight side view. Their hands were clasped. Elphie's other hand was on Glinda's waist, Glinda's other hand on Elphie's arm. They were gazing at each other intently. The position of their legs indicated dance movements, and just by looking at it you could feel passion and desire.

"Oh my is an understatement" Elphie said collecting herself.

"Elphie, May I show mother, please"

"Elphie nodded, still in shock from the sheer intensity of the portrait.

Glinda handed the parchment to her mom.

Gwenot looked and inhaled sharply "This is magnificent, simply magnificent."

"I know, Byjon out did himself"

"I shall have these framed right away," Gwenot said.

"Oh no" Elphie said before she could stop herself

"Mom, please frame the first one, but not the second, not yet. If the thought of someone else seeing such a picture of us makes me uncomfortable, I think it might be inducing a stroke in Elphie."

"Oh of course my darlings, what was I thinking, I apologize. I will put this safely away until you are older and more established, but may I show your father first?"

"Fine with me" Glinda said

Elphie nodded and sighed "That portrait, both portraits are remarkable, they capture so much."

"Byjon is a true genius, a very talented man." Gwenot said with admiration then returned to reality.

"Oh I must be off, The ladies will be here any minute. You two be down in fifteen minutes."

"Ok, Mom"

Gwenot kissed Glinda, then Elphie, and glided out the door

"Elphie, those pictures were amazing, we are incredibly lucky"

"Do I really look like that, my skin was so…."

"Luminous, beautiful, emerald. Yes to all."

"He captured you perfectly, so beautiful. Glinda we look like a couple, a real couple." She smiled

"I guess you are stuck with me now, it's recorded for posterity in living color"

Glinda laughed "If they ladies get pushy, I'll pull out the waltz portrait and give them all a case of the vapors." She got up pulling Elphie up with her.

"Bring extra smelling salts for me." Elphie chuckled

"I want to kiss you, so you will pay no mind to anything those old biddies say about me and finding the right boy." Glinda said quietly, but seriously

"I wasn't planning on paying them any mind, but do what you must." Elphie smiled

Glinda and Elphie shared a slow, passionate kiss, parting only because they had to.

"We are getting better at this I think." Glinda whispered feeling Elphie's arms around her. "If the picture doesn't shut them up, we'll do this again."

"Keep up this kind of talk and the picture will be all you have to remember me by." Elphie chuckled

Glinda kissed her again quickly "Let's get this over with." She sighed

On the way down the stairs Glinda heard the ladies chattering and laughing.

"Ugh" She groaned

Elphie took her fingers and laughed "I don't believe I've ever seen you this flustered about a social obligation."

"Obligation being the key word. This is solely to please my mother" She whispered

She put on her dutiful perky face and walked into the parlor

"Hello everyone, I apologize for our tardiness" She gushed

She went through the round of hugging and kissing all of the ladies

"Ladies" Gwenot said, "May I present Galinda's roommate and best friend, Elphaba.

Gwenot, unless she felt she had to do otherwise, tended to omit her surname to prevent the Thropp Third Descending fuss

"Elphaba, may I present Mrs. Gyuio, Mrs. Bertyf, Mrs. Vopol, and Mrs. Saquir"

Elphie shook hands with each in turn.

"I'm pleased to meet all of you," She said politely

"Please girls sit and join us" Gwenot said

"Elphaba, I hear that you are the heir apparent to the governor of Munchkinland, that must be very exciting." Mrs. Saquir said

"It does have its moments" She smiled

"Right now Elphaba is focusing on her studies" Gwenot provided

"I assume you are majoring in politics or diplomacy" Mrs. Gyuio commented

"Life sciences, actually" Elphie smiled at the confused lady.

"Galinda dear how are your sorcery studies progressing?" Mrs. Vopol chimed in

"Just fine, I'm learning a lot, and will be attending summer session."

"You will be home fore your birthday celebration?" Mrs. Bertyf said alarmed.

"She will be indeed" Gwenot supplied. "I know your son want's to be consider as her escort."

"We thought her decision to allow you to be unescorted at the ball was…bold" Mrs. Vopol said with just a touch of disdain. Her son had topped the list of escort candidates.

"We haven't yet discussed the details of her party" Gwenot said politely

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hensign signal that dinner was ready.

"Ladies, dinner is ready, please follow Hensign."

Seeing Mrs. Gyuio corral Glinda, Gwenot quickly took Elphie's arm and led her to the solarium.

A casual table for seven had been set up and the ladies maneuvered discreetly for seats. Elphie ended up between Mrs. Vopol and Mrs. Bertyf, and Glinda between Mrs. Gyuio and Mrs. Saquir, but at least they were across from one another. Cook and her assistant served salads and poured drinks.

"Galinda tell the ladies about some of the new spells you've tried all on your own"

Glinda caught the – leave Elphaba out of it – cue and told the table about her studies, new spells and what she expected to do at sorcery seminar. She answered questions and provided them with a simple demonstration, by re-lighting the candles. Salads were cleared and entrée were brought out. For awhile they were focused on the food and it's preparation, but soon the topic of conversation shifted.

"Elphaba, as the future governor, are you required to marry a Munckinlander?" Mrs. Gyuio asked

"I do not believe I am required to marry at all." Elphie replied

Glinda with great difficulty suppressed a giggle.

"Goodness dear, If you don't marry, how will you produce an heir?"

"I have siblings," Elphie said calmly

"As I stated Elphaba is very focused on her studies at this time and is not required to focus on other duties."

"I see" Mrs. Gyuio said disappointed in not getting some inside gossip.

"Galinda, will you be brining a special someone home with you for your birthday?"

"Absolutely, I'm planning on bringing a very special someone with me."

"So a college boy has caught your eye and will be escorting you" Mrs. Bertyf said disappointed

"A boy, goodness no! I must have misunderstood. My best friend, Elphaba will be returning with me, to help me celebrate." Glinda chuckled

The ladies laughed, finding the "misunderstanding" very humorous.

Elphie smiled inwardly

"I am to busy with my studies to focus on a boy."

"Well studies are important, but I hope you are not neglecting your social life entirely, connections are important my dear." Mrs. Gyuio commented

"Oh look, dessert is here," Gwenot said grateful to have a reason to change the subject.

They ate dessert and had coffee, Gwenot focused the conversation on some of the things the girls had done while here.

"Oh yes, I heard that Elphaba had a dance with the Conductor of the Ozian National Symphony at the ball" one lady said

"And she had three with that dashing diplomat, now he would be a good catch" said another

"And Galinda had several very good prospects" said a third

And with that they were off and matchmaking, Gwenot managed to steer the conversation to upcoming social events, and the ladies back into the parlor. Being the consummate hostess that she was, she had a prearranged time for carriages to return to collect their passengers, so within half an hour all the ladies were gone.

"Thank you girls for humoring me, they really can be good company, They just feel the need to make sure everyone is properly attached." Gwenot laughed

"Oh it's Ok Momsie I'm used to the biddy committee, and Elphie attracted some of their focus." She giggled

"Not to mention confused them, they will be discussing for weeks what life sciences has to do with running a state and how having siblings relates to producing an heir." Gwenot laughed outright.

" Before you go back upstairs, your father and I have a surprise for you two, would you wait here please"

"Sure Momsie, what's the surprise?" Glinda bubbled

"Elphaba try and explain the concept to her, again, while I'm gone." She left the room chuckling.

Glinda took the opportunity for quick snuggles and a light kiss but was back in her own place when her mother returned with her father.

"So how are the members of the biddy committee Galinda darling?" Samion asked.

"Do not encourage her Samion dear, and they are fine." She said amusing everyone.

"Girls we thought we might go to the museum tomorrow" Gwenot said

Glinda and Elphaba looked at each other, Glinda burst into giggles and Elphie chuckled

"What's so funny girls?" Samion asked

"We were going to talk to you about going to the museum tomorrow" Glinda giggled

"Well you are in luck. Your father got us tickets to the museum's Courtyard Capers.

"Fun! I love the Capers" Glinda said "It's dinner, sort of. With the various specialties catered from Frottica restaurants in different parts of the museum, You move from place to place by solving art related puzzles, or riddles. It's fun."

"Sounds like it" Elphie said enthusiastically

"We thought it would be a nice activity for you last night here." Samion said. "And I made your travel arrangements today."

"I don't want to talk about this" Glinda pouted "I hate leaving"

Her mother came and sat beside her taking her in her arms.

"We know, but school awaits, and your father has arranged another surprise for you, to make returning easier. It will be waiting for you in your room at Shiz".

"I don't care" Glinda still pouted "What is it?" She perked up a little

"You'll see when you get back. " Gwenot said still holding her daughter

"You two are in a private compartment, on the mid-afternoon train, you will be back at Shiz late, but you will have a day to readjust before classes start back up." Samion said "Please don't be sad little Galindadoodle, you'll be back in a few months."

"I just miss it here when I'm gone" She sighed

"Well we miss you when you are gone too" Gwenot said hugging her

She leaned over and put her arm around Elphie

"And now we will miss you also Elphaba"

Elphaba felt tears form in her eyes and wiped them quickly away

"I'm going to miss you all too."


	6. Chapter 6

Walking back upstairs, Glinda started crying.

"I hate leaving" she pouted "And I hate Shiz" She stomped her foot.

"You do not hate Shiz" Elphie soothed "But I understand why you hate leaving"

"Alright I don't hate Shiz." She sniffled "But leaving home is still hard."

They went into Glinda's room and sat snuggling on her sofa.

"It's going to be a little hard for me to leave here too, This is the only place, except for our little room at Shiz, where I've ever felt I belonged." Elphie sat quietly

"Oh Elphie, I'm so happy you feel that way, but now I don't want to take you away."

Glinda broke out into a fresh round of tears, and Elphie stroked her hair.

"This is a lose- lose situation right now isn't it, my sweet?" She said softly

"Uh-huh" Glinda sniffled.

Elphie held her and sang softly as she got out her leaving home blues.

After a time Glinda calmed down and started playing with Elphie's fingers.

"It would seem this activity is comforting for me too." She looked up at her love and smiled. "I'm sorry Elphie, I was like this at Winter Break too, only then I was mad at my parents for sending me back to that evil place."

Elphie chuckled "I know we weren't the best of friends yet, but I don't think I was evil. Mean maybe, hostile definitely, but evil?"

Glinda laughed "Actually, I was sort of looking forward to seeing you again; I missed you a little even then, although I wouldn't admit it."

"I barely even knew you were gone, If it wasn't for the lack of snoring, I wouldn't have noticed at all." Elphie chuckled

Glinda sat up and threw a pillow at her

"Elphaba Thropp! I do not snore" She said resolutly

Elphie threw the pillow back at her and got up off the sofa, not wanting to get hit again.

"It's dainty and adorable, but defiantly snoring" She laughed and ducked an incoming pillow.

"You take that back you mean green thing" She chuckled and lobed another pillow in Elphie's direction

Elphie picked them both up and threw them haphazardly at Glinda

"How can I take back the truth" She was chuckling merrily now and moving around

"Perky people do not snore!" She said with emphasis on the perky and let fly another pillow at Elphie

She caught it mid-air and heaved it back at Glinda who scampered away

"Forgive me I forgot, they implode" Elphie threw a second pillow "And snore!"

The second pillow missed its mark and went out the door. Neither girl noticed because Glinda had fresh ammunition and Elphie was busy ducking, dodging and laughing.

"I told you…" She started to launch a three pillow assault when they heard a noise from the doorway.

"I think someone needs to improve their aim" Gwenot laughed tossing the pillow in her hands on the sofa.

Glinda and Elphie looked at each other and collapsed onto the sofa in fits of laughter.

Gwenot sat in a chair and chuckled along

"So what brought about all this?" she indicated the pillows all over the room.

"Elphie had the audacity to say I snore" She chuckled wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well, she does" Elphie, unused to such laughter had trouble catching her breath.

"Actually darling, you do snore a little, you have since you were a baby." Gwenot laughed

"Mother!"

"See I told you so" Elphie said purposefully obnoxious.

Glinda stuck out her tongue "Well, alright then, but dainty and adorable snoring beats incoherent mumbling any day!" She giggled

When she recovered from the giggle fit Glinda looked lovingly at Elphie

"I haven't had a pillow fight in years" She smiled

"I've never had one at all." Elphie commented

"Galinda darling, aren't you happy you've been with Elphaba as she experiences the finer things in life,

Like evening wear, the symphony and pillow fights."

"She is a regular cultural attaché, and you left out licking your fruit custard whip bowl clean" Elphie chuckled.

Gwenot arched an eyebrow and glanced at her daughter who shrugged and grinned slyly.

"Elphaba, if you are up to it, I'd like to show you some of the things I collected for you from the library, to help you if you need it at Shiz. That's what I was doing when you dropped in earlier."

"I'm fine, and I'd like that."

Come with me then, I put them in your room, right after I dodged a pillow" She grinned.

Elphie sat in a chair and Glinda on the arm. Gwenot handed Elphie several books.

"I went through and marked sections I felt might be useful for different things. I also made some notes.

Just remember darling, this is all theory, it needs to be applied.

"I know that now" Elphie smiled.

"Good girl. Now here is a journal." She handed Elphie a beautiful leather bound book with lined blank pages. "When your emotions are stirred up or something is just too painful to talk about, write in here. Don't worry about how it sounds, or try to order it; it's not a term paper. Just write whatever comes, even if you think it seems incoherent. Write it down and leave it, that helps drain off some of the panic and urgency you might feel. Go back to it later, sometimes reading through your thoughts can give you a new perspective and make it easier to talk through. It can be especially helpful if you experience reoccurring nightmares. This is yours alone Elphaba, no one else has to see it, so don't worry about word choice or if something is too graphic to express out loud. "

"I'll try Gwenot, but this seems difficult."

"It might be at first, you will want to treat it as a research paper I'm sure" She chuckled "But you'll get the hang of it, especially if you write even when things are good or fun. There won't be such turmoil, but still just write and let the words flow as they will."

"I kept journals for a long time Elphie. I even wrote a little in them after Minka died" She looked sadly at her mother. "Or I tried to anyway."

Elphie gave Glinda's hand a squeeze. "I'll attempt to put my incoherent mumblings on paper." She smiled.

"I think it will help. But don't force yourself, Elphaba. The journal is a tool to help you sort through painful issues and emotions, not to dredge them up. Galinda dear, I believe that is why you couldn't write in yours. You simply weren't ready to confront your feelings at that time." She looked directly into her daughter's eyes. "This trip you were"

"And I did and I am" She said proudly.

"One last thing Elphaba, I recommend that tonight you and Galinda finish the exercise that we started today in the library, you seem to be in a very good and comfortable place right now and that is a good place to start these, although it's not always possible. I went through and made some notes in this book as well, adaptations, extra steps that might prove helpful, even some reactions I anticipate you might have and how to work through them. I also suggest, that at least for awhile you do an exercise, or a part of one every night, if possible."

"We will start tonight" Glinda bubbled

"I know you want to help darling, but these are Elphaba's exercises, don't you think when and where should be left up to her?"

"Good point. Sorry Elphie" She smiled

Gwenot smiled at her overly enthusiastic daughter. "I want to reiterate a very important point, Elphaba. These exercises will hopefully help you with an issue you are having with being touched. It is an important one, so don't minimize it. Simple touches such as caresses or a stroke on the cheek can be very powerful and extremely intimate. But they can also be very hurtful and manipulative. This seems to be what you need to differentiate. Hopefully some of the passages I've marked and notes I've made will help."

Elphie nodded and Glinda was hanging on her mothers every word.

"These exercises are to help you differentiate feelings and work on trust issues, they are not meant to be reciprocated, or to be a catalyst to other activities. You may feel the need to deflect what ever you are feeling from an exercise onto Galinda by doing with her whatever she is doing with you. I strongly advise against this. You are to receive the attention, the affection, with no strings, no expectations of having to give anything in return. It's important."

"I understand" Elphie sighed "Gwenot, this is very kind of you. You did so much work on my behalf." Elphie said quietly thumbing through the books

"It wasn't work Elphaba; it was a true labor of love. Please accept it in that vain and don't fret any more about It." she said with her air of authority

"As you say Gwenot. " Elphie smiled at the older woman.

"Good, that is what I want to hear. Now I will leave you two to clean up the mess in Galinda's room.

She kissed both girls on the cheek. "Fresh dreams my darlings" She said as she glided from the room.

Glinda fell backwards into Elphie's lap. The green girl barely managed to catch her before she tumbled onto the floor.

"Elphie, I am so amazed by you. Really. I know how difficult this morning was for you and can only imagine how painful. And the fact that you let my mother into your life that way, accepted her help, and trusted her touched me more deeply than I ever thought it could."

She put her arms around Elphie's neck and hugged her fiercely

"Thank you my love, for allowing them to love you." She whispered softly in her loves ear, and then laid her head on her shoulder.

"Before we left Shiz, when you told me I would fit in here, I had no idea you meant something like this." Elphie chuckled "It's going to take quite a bit of getting used to on my part. But I will get used to it."

"My love, I have no doubt whatsoever, that anything you want to do, you will do, anything you want to be you will be. You are exceptional, and I love you profoundly."

"I think I fully understood how much you love me this afternoon, after our nap. I was taking stock and I felt good, comfortable and much loved. But I ask you to continue to be patient with me as I figure out what it means to love and be loved profoundly."

Because the door was still open Glinda in response, only kissed Elphie gently and got up from her lap.

"Come my love, we have pillows to pick up and exercises to do." She grinned.

After tidying up the aftereffects of their pillow fight they sat on the sofa and looked at the book with the exercises, and reviewed the one they had started earlier.

"Maybe we should get ready for bed and then do this?" Glinda commented

"Sounds fine to me" She chuckled "I've always sought out things to learn more about, and ways to learn them, but I never thought I'd be studying the art of touching."

"Finally a subject I know more about than you do, miss know-it-all." Glinda laughed and kissed her friend's cheek. "Where would you feel most comfortable doing the exercise my love?"

"Since a tub of oil is not available, I think the sofa would be perfect" She winked

"Elphie!" Glinda loved the rare occasions when her love was playful like this. "Go change and come back when ever you are ready." She kissed her softly.

In less than half an hour Elphie, in her only short sleeved night dress, was sitting cross-legged on the sofa, across from Glinda, who was sitting the same way. The book was on the table beside her open to the exercise diagrams.

"I read over the exercise parameters and know exactly what I'm supposed to do, Elphie story rules and all. So when ever you are ready my love."

Elphie smiled at the earnest blonde sitting across from her, took a deep breath and held up her hands and closed her eyes.

"Ready"

They started the exercise just as they had before, being slow and deliberate. Then Glinda continued on as the book instructed. She ran her fingertips softly and slowly down the underside of Elphie's forearm from wrist to elbow, and then back up. She continued like this for a time, enjoying the opportunity and watching Elphie intently

"Since I'm positive you are not going to pinch me, this feels nice" Elphie smiled.

Glinda was glad Elphie's eyes were closed, so she wouldn't see her frown at the though of someone doing that to the girl she loved. Glinda switched from her fingertips to her hand, gently cupping her hands around Elphie's thin arms and slowly caressed up and down, slowly lowering them as she went until Elphie's hands were in her lap. As she moved up the soft green arm, she felt Elphie tense very slightly when she caressed around her elbow and upper arm. This happened several times.

"Body memories I think" Elphie said acknowledging the fact that she had tensed. "That's how I was grabbed, when I almost fell, but I don't feel anxious."

Glinda suppressed a shudder and continued as she was supposed to. After a few more passes Elphie's arms relaxed. As she was supposed to, Glinda switched back to fingertips and spent the next few minutes caressing Elphie's arms.

"This feels almost too good, gentle and soft. It feels affectionate."

Glinda ended by caressed down Elphie's arms over her hand and fingers.

"You can open your eyes now Elphie." She said quietly "Exercise ended"

A smiling, beautiful face greeted Elphie when her eyes opened

"That was interesting." She commented

"Just interesting?"

"It felt good, very good. And every part of my being wanted to caress your arms instead of you caressing mine" She chuckled

"Good thing Mom pointed that out"

"I can do this can't I?" Elphie said softly

"Yes Elphaba, you can. And you will. Are you ready to go o sleep? Even with a nap you have had a long, emotionally exhausting day."

"But a productive one. I don't regret any of it"

She took Glinda in her arms and they kissed goodnight.

"That exercise wasn't supposed to lead to other activities" Glinda said smiling slightly

"Please Glinda, even I knew what she meant by that, and it wasn't a goodnight kiss."

Elphie got up to go to her room, accepting a final kiss.

"Goodnight Elphie. I love you"

"And I you Lyndie. Good night my sweet." She kissed her forehead and walked across the hall.

Elphaba slept a deep and dreamless sleep. Glinda dreamt of Elphie and awoke several times thinking she was in the green girls arms and disappointed to find she wasn't.

Elphie was up early, bathed, dressed and had been reading for about an hour when Sargy knocked on her open door

"Good Morning Sargy"

"Morning Miss Elphaba, Is Miss Galinda still sleeping?"

"Since she's not here pestering me, I'm assuming so" Elphaba chuckled. "Do you need her?"

"I have a message for you both, from her mother. She wants you to meet her in the horse meadow as soon as you can"

"Did she say why?" Elphaba asked perplexed

"No, but she wants Miss Galinda to bring spell books, wands, and you, with your glasses. She also asks for you to indulge her. Oh and bring your umbrella."

Elphie chuckled "I'll wake Glinda and tell her. Please tell Mrs. Upland we will be there soon."

"Very good Miss Elphaba."

After Sargy left Elphaba went across the hall to awaken her love. Slipping into bed beside the softly snoring blonde, Elphie gently kissed her cheek.

"Good morning my sweet. You need to wake up" She whispered

Mmmmm, Hi Elphie, I hope this is not another dream"

Glinda felt another soft kiss on cheek and turned to face her love

"You're a wonderful alarm clock. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She grinned

"A summons from your mother to meet her in the horse meadow."

"The horse meadow?"

Elphie explained Gwenot's request.

"I'll dress right away" The chipper blonde said as she got out of bed, crawling back in once to give Elphie a proper good morning kiss, and a second time to thank her.

"Just trust me, Thanks are in order" She giggled.

"You're welcome, I guess" Elphie said going to sit on the sofa, shaking her head, afraid to ask why.

"Mom's going to want you to perform magic Elphie." Glinda called from her bathroom.

"I figured. She must have a reason, so it's alright."

"She wants to see what you are capable of alone, would be my guess"

"Why in Oz would she need to know that?"

Glinda pranced out in her undergarments and pulled a casual dress from her closet.

"I have no idea." She slipped on the dress. "Zip please."

Now what was I supposed to bring?"

Spell books, wands and me." Elphie chuckled "Complete with glasses and umbrella."

Glinda went about collecting the requested items, even going across the hall for Elphie's things.

Elphie watched all this with amusement. "Are you going to carry me too, or must I walk"

Glinda went over and stood in front of her, put her arms around her thin waist and tried to pick her up.

"Walk" She chuckled and slipped Elphie's glasses into her pocket.

She took Elphie by the hand and pulled her along. "Let's go see what my mother is up too."

They walked down through the kitchen to see if the could scrounge something to eat on the run. As they were rummaging around. Cook came in.

"And just what do you two think you are doing, messing up my kitchen?"

"Searching for food, Elphie is too skinny" Glinda chuckled

"Well I won't argue with that, but there is a light breakfast down at that meadow for the horses, although why your mother requested that is beyond me."

"Thanks Cookie" Glinda blew her a kiss and headed out the door.

Glinda started skipping down the back path, holding Elphie's hand.

"I will hold your hand if I must, but I categorically refuse to skip" Elphie said soberly

"I'll take what I can get" Glinda clasped Elphie's hand tightly. "In case I forgot to tell you this morning. I love you"

"And I you Lyndie"

Glinda pulled Elphie into the gazebo, looked around, and then kissed her.

"Glinda, please, I can only take so much."

"I'll behave." The blonde grinned mischievously. It's just this place; it has a history of things like this. It was stop #3 on Jilla and Pajul's sex tour."

"Great Oz!" Elphie said aghast "I certainly hope you meant it when you said you were more conservative in these matters than your cousin."

"Oh I meant it; I am, so fear not my love." She took Elphie's hand and walked towards the meadow.

"We won't try the gazebo until at least the 5th or 6th stop on our tour" She said as seriously as she could.

Elphie groaned and turned very dark green.

"Hi Momsie!" Glinda yelled.

Her mother waved. She was sitting in a lawn chair, beside a small table. Two other chairs were there as well. Jeffet was in another part of the meadow.

"Good morning darlings"

"Morning Momsie, I brought everything you requested, even her." Glinda giggled

"So I see. I'm sorry I had to awaken you Galinda darling"

"No problem Momsie, I had the sweetest, gentlest wake up call" She grinned

Elphie sighed.

"Never mind her Elphaba dear, she has always been incorrigible. And thank you for indulging me. Have sweet bread and I'll explain why you are here."

She poured coffee for the girls and settled back in her chair.

"I was thinking about the candle you two materialized yesterday, that was quite a feat. I was also piecing together some of the other magic I've seen you do Elphaba. You are really quite powerful and I'm curious as to what you can do. All the magic you have done up until now has been with or related to Galinda, correct?"

"Correct. I have reversed some of her spells gone wrong, helped her and Jilla sparkle the ceiling, and because she wanted it so badly the materialization spell yesterday."

"I see. Would you be willing to try and reverse one of my spells?"

"If you wish, but I don't understand."

"If your power is tied to Galinda, that's one thing, if you are this powerful on your own, it's something very different. It's good to know."

"Ok" She put on her glasses and grabbed her wand

Gwenot, on purpose, miscast a medium level spell, turning the sweet breads into turtles, and causing Glinda to giggle. Elphie held Glinda's fingers, read the counter chant and the turtles were sweet breads once again

"Elphie while you are at it could you turn one of these into a fig bun" Glinda asked

"Glinda, really!"

"Go ahead and try Elphaba, adapt this chant" Gwenot said intrigued.

Elphie shrugged, took Glinda's fingers and chanted, turning two muffins into fig buns

"Thanks Elphie" Glinda said nonplussed

"You act like I do this everyday Glinda"

"Elphaba, do you always take Glinda's fingers when you chant."

"Not always no."

"Hmmmm" Gwenot thought "Please try and cast this without Galinda's fingers"

"Aw Mom" Glinda smiled

Elphie did and a small spark appeared in front of her.

"Gwenot, may I try without the wand? It seems to interfere, somehow"

Gwenot looked a little shocked "Certainly darling, however you like"

Elphie tried again unencumbered by her wand and a ball of light appeared in front of her, growing rapidly

Gwenot said very calmly "Try and control it Elphaba, no chant, just think"

Elphie tried, but couldn't seem to contain the ball. Gwenot motioned Glinda to go take her hand, with that, Elphie calmed and focused and made the ball disappear.

"I'm sorry Elphaba that was my fault for not preparing you better, but that was still very impressive.

"I wish any of this meant something to me, but it doesn't" Elphie said

"I know, and as I said it is just good to know what you are capable of"

"And just think how much homework help I can get." Glinda chuckled

"I wasn't planning on helping you with your home work" Elphie said

"Maybe not, but you will" Glinda smiled

Elphie sighed "Don't press your luck, Brat"

Glinda giggled

"Girls, please." She smiled "Elphaba, I would like you to do one last spell, it's very advanced, and has no set chant. And more importantly it is not tied to Galinda"

"Why not" Elphie shrugged

She put her glasses on the table and followed Gwenot to the middle of the meadow, near the stump; Glinda tried to come but was told to stay where she was.

"Elphaba this is a version of what you two did yesterday. I want you to think of an item, that's very important to you, something, non-Galinda related, but close to you, possibly that you had before you came to Shiz. I want you to focus on it and materialize it here on the stump."

"Gwenot I can not do that" Elphie gasped "I wouldn't know how"

"Use you mind Elphaba, visualize what you want, and make it materialize. You are an instinctual sorceress, your instincts will tell you how. Trust them, and yourself. Close your eyes and breathe deeply, relax."

Elphie did as instructed. She visualized her green glass oval; Glinda called it her sun catcher. It was the only thing except the red bottle of Rose oil that she had from her childhood. She saw it hanging in her window at Shiz, where Glinda had put it. She tried to picture it on the stump. She chanted some words in her head and concentrated. The sun catcher moved in the window, and she reached for it.

Gwenot watched Elphaba, her face was lined with concentration, her lips were silently chanting something and her hands were palm to palm, then seemed to be holding something, As she lifted her hands and chanted one word, Gwenot saw an oval shaped green glass thing appear on the stump, appear, not materialize. Then saw Elphaba collapse.

"Elphie!" Glinda shrieked as she flew to her love's side, literally sliding into place.

Gwenot, who was close by was already on the ground.

"Elphaba?" She said calmly

"I'm fine Gwenot"

"Elphie!" Glinda breathed falling beside her. "Elphie" She touched the pale cheek.

"Glinda I'm Ok, really"

Glinda held her hand and looked at her intently.

"Mother check her over." It was a frightened demand from a scared little girl.

"Gwenot I just fell." She insisted, but allowed Gwenot to look her over quickly

The older woman deftly felt her pulse, looked at her eyes and felt her hands.

"Elphaba what happened?" she said as she worked

"I don't know. I felt a jolt and I was on the ground. I'm not hurt, just embarrassed."

"Mother?"

"She seems no worse for wear darling, let's help her up."

"Are you dizzy?" Gwenot asked as she stood

"No, I feel fine"

Elphie sat down in a chair. And accepted a glass of milk from Glinda.

"Lyndie my sweet, please do not make a big deal out of this I am fine, I just don't know what happened. Did it even work?"

"Right before you collapsed, this appeared on the stump." She held up the green glass

"Elphie that's your sun catcher, you didn't bring that with you, did you?"

"No it was in our window at Shiz when we left, and that's where I saw it in my mind."

"Sweet Oz" Gwenot breathed. "Elphaba, this item was in your dorm room at Shiz, not upstairs in your room."

"Yes, was I supposed to focus on something here?"

"No dear, I just assumed you would. This is astounding."

"Mother she didn't materialize it did she? She summoned it."

"I think so, you'll know for sure when you return. Elphaba, this is very powerful magic."

Elphie sighed. "I had no idea what I was doing, words and actions appeared in my head. Almost like I knew it before and was just remembering it. Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh Elphaba, not at all, just very advanced."

"Please tell me what all of this means" Elphie half whimpered half sighed.

"All it means is that you are a sorceress, maybe even a witch."

"A witch!"

"Untrained, but a magical being none the less. But Elphaba nothing has to change, you don't have to practice magic if you do not wish to. Not even to help my pushy daughter."

She smiled at Glinda, who had yet to let go of Elphie's hand.

"Jilla will die, when she finds out that you are more powerful than she is" Glinda beamed

"Glinda, please. May we just keep this to ourselves, my interest level hasn't changed and except for amusing you, I have no intention of practicing sorcery. Please"

"Of course Elphie, I was just teasing anyway."

"I'm sure you two are aware of the connection between you. I'm sure you've felt jolts or tingles or some similar sensation."

They both nodded and Elphie flushed slightly.

"Any magic you two do together will be amplified by that connection. It might have been initially formed on your shared magic, but it has been strengthened by your feelings for one another. And I apologize Elphaba, I'm not trying to embarrass you, just inform you."

"It's alright Gwenot" Elphie was flushing, only slightly embarrassed.

"Your color has returned to normal, I think" Gwenot chuckled

"It has" Glinda confirmed chuckling along, making Elphie join in.

"Are you ready to go back up to the house?"

"I am. Gwenot I wasn't intentionally keeping things from you; I truly did not realize I could do these things. I have always just gone along with whatever Glinda asked."

"Elphaba darling, I know you were not deceiving me in any way. This demonstration was as much for your knowledge as it was my curiosity."

"I understand. And you are correct, it is better to know."

As they walked to the house Elphie looked at Glinda

"Lyndie, you do believe I am fine, right?"

"Yes, I do"

"Good, then would you please loosen your grip on my hand, I haven't felt my fingers in at least 5 minutes." She grinned

"Oops, sorry" Glinda smiled sheepishly and let go of Elphie's hand then crossed over and took her other hand very gently, hoping Elphie would allow it.

Gwenot smiled.

"Momsie, would it be possible to go into town a little early tonight." Elphie and I want to get our hair trimmed.

"I don't see why not, I'll send Jeffet in to get late appointments at Pamil's"

"Thanks Momsie."

"Yes, thank you Gwenot."

"Don't mention it my darlings. Elphaba, would you mind if I borrow Galinda for a little while before lunch."

"Absolutely not, but she may still be in slightly overprotective mode" She chuckled holding up her hand being held onto tightly.

"I see that. Well then, Galinda dear, convince yourself that she is indeed well, then meet me in my parlor in and hour."

"Alright Momsie."

They parted at the stairs; the girls went to Glinda's room and Gwenot to see to the evening's plans.

"Elphie was it scary, what you did?" Glinda asked holding up the green sun catcher, and snuggling in on the sofa with her love.

"No, I didn't really feel anything at all except you, and the jolt and falling on my backside of course."

"Are you bruised, my love?"

"I don't believe so, and no you may not check." She chuckled

"Elphie! I wasn't going to ask that… yet." She giggled. "Are you bothered, knowing you have so much innate power?"

"No, I'm not really bothered, but it is best if some things about me just be kept under wraps, at least for now."

"Like the fact you will not be the next governor of Munchkinland"

"Exactly like that my sweet, please try and understand."

"I do my love, have no fear, what ever needs to be protected will be protected." Glinda started gently massaging the long green fingers.

"I'm sorry I squished your hands" She said kissing her palms.

"I know you were frightened. Lyndie, are you upset that I seem to have so much power?"

"Me? Goodness no! I have plenty of power; it will come out soon enough. 18th birthdays for women of the Arduenna Clan are a magical right of passage of sorts. I need to create a big and original spell and perform it in public, at my party. I'm going to work on it at the summer seminar."

"Sounds intriguing. Have you thought of one yet?"

"No, it makes me a little nervous still; I'll tackle that back at Shiz. So no I am not jealous of your gifts. But Jilla would be. Actually I think she is already, She sensed you had power, that's why she was trying to turn mom against you."

"She is a very complicated woman"

"Uh-huh" Glinda agreed

They sat quietly for awhile Glinda massaging Elphie's fingers and Elphie thinking about that magic demonstration earlier, not bothered, and just storing the information away. She startled at a knock on the door.

"Miss Galinda?" It was Sargy

"Oh Mom, I forgot" she whispered "Tell her I'm on my way, thanks Sargy"

They heard Sargy chuckle as she left.

"Elphie…"

"Go Lyndie, I'm fine. I'll read and wait for you here, or in the library. Go my sweet"

Glinda kissed her, turned to go then turned back and kissed her with zeal.

"You did frighten me" She said quietly

"I apologize, now go" She placed a soft kiss on the lips near hers.

Glinda left and went to her mother's parlor. Elphie went across the hall to get a book.

"Sorry Momsie, I lost track of time"

"Is she well?" Gwenot asked seriously

"She is perfect."

"Good. Sit Galinda, you and I need to have a heart to heart

"This is about Elphie isn't it?" She said a little distressed.

"It's more about your relationship."

"Are you and daddy very disappointed?" Glinda whispered

Gwenot moved over to the couch and sat by her daughter. "Galinda darling, why would you think we are disappointed?"

"I know this isn't exactly what you had planned on for me."

Oh my precious Galinda, we planned on you being healthy and happy, going to school and eventually meeting someone who would love, cherish, respect and adore you. So far so good"

"Mom, honestly"

"Galinda what do you want to hear. Were we a little surprised when we realized that you were in love with your roommate? Yes we were. Were we shocked? Not in the least. Are you surprised at yourself?"

"I'm not surprised that I love her, I am surprised sometimes at how intense it feels."

Gwenot smiled.

"Does it frighten you?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes I look at her and I get afraid that she doesn't love me, or that I'm dreaming and she is not really mine."

"Darling, how do you know you are in love with her?"

"I want her to be happy, I want to ease her pain and make her feel safe. I want to hold her forever and share everything with her."

"After we saw you two dance, we knew for certain that you two had a very physical connection. The other day we discussed having this talk with you. If you had these feelings for a boy, you would not be allowed the same access as you have with Elphaba. Frankly, the fact that you two are not courting, but living together gave us some problems."

"Mommy" Glinda blushed slightly. "We are not… We haven't. Oh dear"

"Just the fact that a subject you usually can discuss freely and without hesitation, now makes you blush, is a good sign. It means you take the matter of your physical relationship seriously."

"We don't have a physical relationship yet, not really, at least not like you think."

"I'm aware of that darling, we would have had this talk much earlier if I though otherwise."

"But we have talked about it, extensively, especially after that practice dance. We're not ready."

"I'm glad to hear that. Sex is an important part of a mature, committed relationship, but it is not the central part. Your relationship is very new and a little unconventional. Take your time my darling; enjoy the newness, the innocence of it. That dance was the first time you felt an intense physical attraction, wasn't it?"

Gwenot smiled

"Oh yes, It frightened us both a little. " She sighed "Mom, honestly, I'm a little more ready than Elphie, and she knows that. I'm so afraid of causing her distress." She was close to tears.

"I can understand that, Galinda you know too much about what happened to her for your own good, but you have dealt with it remarkably well.

"I was holding her, mere hours after it happened when I realized that I loved her to much to let her go through it alone. I think I grew up in that moment."

"That was a mature realization. She has been affected deeply by what happened to her, but she is starting to heal. She is a strong girl, and knowing you love her has helped her I think, but don't be deluded darling, loving Elphaba will be difficult for you. Eventually she will not need you like she does now. Her solitary nature will reassert itself, at least to some extent, but that doesn't mean she will love you any less. You are very physical by nature, she is not, but she tries to be, for you."

"Mom, I don't care how she is, I know her nature, I've been the target of her nature, believe me. I love her"

"I know you do my darling, which is why you are already finding ways to compromise and work through things. You two have trust and respect, that is good. That trust and respect and love will help you two work out the physical side of your relationship. When the time is right.

Glinda blushed again.

"Mom how are you so calm about this, I'm a wreck." She chuckled

"Darling, I've known we'd be having this talk as soon as you first noticed boys. I will admit I did have to modify it some what; Elphaba is a far cry from an unreliable teenage boy. Even your father said we can leave out the ---wait until you graduate before you get pregnant—part" She chuckled

"Mother!" Then she chuckled too

"But these exercises might lead you to become unreliable, I told you touch can be very intimate, Are you sure you can handle the intensity of your own feelings?"

"I'm sure. I admit, these exercises are a treat for me, but it's too important to Elphie, to even consider letting those types of fleeting feelings interfere. I am not a barbarian, I can control myself."

Gwenot arched an eyebrow "You talk like you've had to control yourself already?"

"Once or twice, briefly" She grinned sheepishly

Gwenot nodded knowingly, She was very proud of her daughter.

"That's all part of entering into a mature relationship, patience"

"I'm learning that"

"Galinda, is something bothering you, you looked distressed"

"Mom, are you sure you are not disappointed that I didn't fall in love with a Biddy Committee choice. I mean, you won't be able to brag about your son in law, or watch us dance at events or anything."

"Galinda, what do you take me for. The Biddy... The Ladies Cultural Committee does not dictate my actions. I am very proud of Elphaba. She is the type of person any parent would want for their daughter, the only difference is her gender. She will be around enough, that by the time you two are older and more settled and comfortable with your own relationship, people will be so used to you together it won't matter, and even if it did matter, who cares. Frottica has its share of narrow minded sorts, but generally these sorts of relationships, while not common, are accepted."

Glinda looked surprised

"Darling you are not the first person to fall in love with someone of their own gender."

"I know, I just … I don't know, I want you to…"

"We will dear, your father and I already delight in seeing you two interact together, and look forward to watching you do all the things couples do. But you realize all of Oz is not like Frottica."

I know, I was worried about back at Shiz, for Elphie more than me, but we talked about it and think we can deal with the duality. Or I can, because it will be harder on me. I know this."

"That's good. And you may not know this, but I'm sure she does. Munckinland is not a tolerant place when it comes to these things and I'm guessing because of her position, even less so for her.

"I hadn't though of that. I'll talk to her about it. Something major happens when she turns 19. She said after everything settles down, she will be freer."

"Well I'm sure you two will figure it out, but here she is your love and doesn't need to hide or pretend anything. You are more comfortable with your relationship than she is, that is apparent, and considering her background, you are going to have to define your own normal, even around here, but you have time and all the support and love you need."

"Maybe you should have this talk with her."

"I'm sure you will manage" Gwenot chuckled

Darling, it's important you understand we are not in the least bit disappointed in you or you relationship. We love you and we love her. You will grow into this relationship, together. And I'm very glad you can talk openly with her about sex, although it does fluster her."

"I'm getting used to that shade of green on her." Glinda chuckled "And the green doesn't bother you."

"Not at all, it seems to suit her. Any other worries you have about us accepting your love."

"None at all, so now that you know we are still behaving ourselves, what's the chance we can share a room?" Glinda giggled

"None at all" Gwenot laughed


	7. Chapter 7

Glinda smiled at her mother. "I didn't really think you'd say yes, but it was worth asking."

Gwenot chuckled. "My decision on you two sharing a room was only about 50 propriety, I mean you do live together most of the year. The other half was for Elphaba's sake. "

"I guess it would be a little much for her, but a girl can dream" She giggled "Is there anything else you need to tell me mom, or is the official heart to heart finished."

"My darling, mother daughter heart to hearts are never really finished. I am satisfied that you are entering in to this relationship realistically and with an open heart."

She gathered her daughter in her arms and hugged her, then kissed her cheek.

"So yes, unless you have anything you want to know or anything else to say right now, the talk is over. Go find your…"

"My Elphie" Glinda grinned broadly. "Thank you mommy, "

"I love you Galinda. Lunch will be soon. Go find your Elphie" Gwenot smiled warmly at her wiggly daughter.

Glinda kissed her mother and ran out the door.

Elphaba was sitting in her favorite chair in the library studying one of the books Gwenot had given her. It amazed and saddened her that what had happened to her happened frequently enough to warrant chapters in psychology texts. She had no idea how much time had passed before Glinda came bubbling into the room.

"Hi Elphie!" She fell onto the sofa.

"Hello my sweet, I take it your visit with your mother went well."

"Better than I could have imagined, it was about us, our relationship. It was a modified version of the getting into a serious relationship section of the mother daughter talk series" She chuckled

"I see. I assume I was cast in the role of the unreliable teenage boy" Elphie smiled

"No actually, I was" She giggled

She proceeded to give Elphie the details of the talk. Elphie turned various shades of green, but listened.

"Elphie my parents see us father in the future than even we can. We are a couple in their eyes, a real couple."

She squirmed and sat up, then patted the sofa beside her. Elphie came and sat down with her.

"I'm glad you had a chance to talk about this with her, I know it is important to you." Elphie said sincerely.

"It helped me put some things in perspective, and brought up some things I'd like to talk about with you later on, and it made me happy." She kissed Elphie very lightly and quickly. "My parents love you, accept you and accept us. I am the luckiest girl ever." She gave Elphie a hug.

"I'm very glad you are so happy, Lyndie." She looked slightly distracted

"Is something wrong Elphie?"

"Not at all. I love seeing that look in your eyes, that sparkle. I can't be uncomfortable about everything your parents know about me, and us when I see that sparkle."

Elphaba wiped away the tears that overflowed from the sparkling blue eyes. Glinda had long ago given up admonishing her for this. Instead, as had become their custom, she gently kissed away the sting she knew her love was feeling. Neither girl took their eyes off the other.

Gwenot started to walk into the library, but backed away from the door when she saw what was transpiring. "Girls?" She called instead

"In the library Mom" Glinda sniffled and managed to tear her eyes away from her love's.

"Lunch is ready in the solarium darlings, you both must be famished."

Glinda and Elphaba got up and Glinda slipped her hand into Elphie's, her eyes asking if it was all right.

Elphie squeezed her hand in response, and did not let go. Beaming, Glinda walked hand in hand with her love down the hall to lunch.

As they ate big salads with cheese and fruit, Gwenot told them the evening's schedule

"Pamil was more than happy to fit you two in for haircuts before the Capers."

"Trims mother, trims. Any one who cuts off too much of these raven tresses, will have to answer to me!" She said seriously.

Elphie chuckled at her love. For some reason her long black hair was a source of delight.

"I'll make sure and alert the staff" Gwenot smiled.

"Girls" Samion said, "I picked up our Capers information. We are Team 5 representing Upland Manor.

This year we start and end in the Courtyard, start with a mystery of some sort and end with a scavenger hunt."

"I'm so excited I can hardly wait, Elphie you will love the Courtyard Capers, they are so much fun."

"Sounds like it, I'm excited" She smiled

Glinda wiggled and grinned broadly "How much time do we have until we have to go?"

"Oh you have plenty of time to relax and bathe before we leave."

"Time for a walk?" Glinda asked hopefully

"Absolutely" Gwenot smiled

"Elphie?"

"I'd like that"

Glinda hugged and kissed her parents, took Elphie's hand and pulled her from the room.

"Did the talk go well Gwen" Samion asked when the girls were gone

"It went very well. She though we were disappointed in her, for not falling in love more conventionally."

"Did you ease her fears?"

"I believe so, and I eased ours, they are taking their time."

"I'm glad to hear that, and I'm glad she is happy." Samion smiled.

"Elphie, I'd like to go by the stable and say good bye to Starlight and Starshine" Glinda said as they left the house.

"That's fine. I like the horses and I even like riding." Elphie grinned

"Oh Elphie" She clapped and bounced "That makes me so happy"

They walked slowly chatting about the upcoming Capers and enjoying the beautiful day. Glinda had Elphie's hand, but as they neared the stables, she released it voluntarily. Elphie smiled at her warmly.

Glinda, not seeing a groom, let her horses out of their stalls and lead them into the corral. She patted and talked to them. Starshine came over to Elphie looking for a treat.

"She remembers you" Glinda said happily "Give her an apple"

Elphie put the apple in her hand and gave it to the horse as she had been shown. She had to admit that it was fun. She actually giggled as the horse nuzzled her hand.

"Elphie, I want to go for one last run," Glinda said putting a blanket on Starlight's back. "Give me a boost please" Elphie obliged, slightly concerned that no one was around.

"I won't be long" She said when she was seated on the horse.

"Please ride safely my sweet"

"I always do" And she was off.

Elphie never got tired of seeing her do this. She watched transfixed as her love raced around on the back of her horse, startling at the sound of the groom's voice.

"Miss Elphaba?" Tymik said coming out to the corral. "Do you need something?" He said confused not seeing Glinda or Starlight.

"I'm just watching her" Elphie pointed to the blonde blur flying by.

"Miss Galinda is supposed to tell someone when she does this" He sighed and whistled, then sent two other grooms out to keep watch on her.

Elphie laughed "Maybe so, but it is a marvelous site to watch."

"Indeed it is" Tymik said taking Starshine back to her stall.

Elphie watched Glinda run up and down the lawn, delighting in the sight. She was still so engrossed she didn't see the clouds come in. Feeling drops of rain on her arms broke her reverie

" Ow! Damn!" She cried as she sprinted from the corral into the stall area, as the rain started to fall more heavily.

As she ran in, two grooms with umbrellas, cloaks and towels in hand were racing out.

"Oh Miss Elphaba, thank Oz your in. We were instructed, if you were here, to make sure you had a cloak and umbrella at the first sign of rain. I'm sorry we were late." Tymik said sincerely handing her a towel.

"Don't be sorry, I wasn't really paying attention either." She laughed trying to diffuse a tense situation "It's fine." She brushed of her dress and hair and tried to cover up the red marks on her arms without flinching

Tymik looked unconvinced and slightly upset "I'll go get some towels for Miss Galinda"

Glinda was down by the greenhouse when she felt the raindrops.

"Elphie" She breathed as she signaled the horse into a gallop. Racing back to the stables in a slightly heavier rain, she hoped fervently that Elphie had stayed near the stables. When she neared the entrance she signaled Starlight to a halt and slid of her back hitting the ground at a dead run.

"Elphie?" She looked around wildly

"She's in the tack room Miss Galinda" Tymik said handing her a towel "I'll tend to Starlight"

"Thank you" the blonde said distractedly as she ran towards the tack room.

"Elphie? Elphie my love" She said entering the room in a state of panic.

Elphaba was sitting on a chair, gently patting her arms with towels. Glinda saw a red mark on her face.

"Oh no Elphie" She said touching her face gently

"Glinda don't panic, I managed to get in before it rained hard, Only a few drops hit me, I'm alright.

Glinda took the towels and inhaled at what she saw.

"Great Oz Elphie, this is not a few." She held back tears.

There were at least seven or eight red marks on one of Elphie's arms and one or two on the other, but luckily, only one or two looked bad. Glinda reached into her love's pocket and pulled out the small bottle of aloe oil she knew Elphie usually carried with her. Very gently she kissed each mark, then put some oil on it, as Elphie fidgeted.

"Glinda! Really! Not here." She hissed trying to take her arms back.

"Stop it Elphaba, we are alone and you require attention." Glinda said firmly then softened her voice.

"These look painful my love" She said putting extra oil on the two marks that were becoming welts.

"It burns some, but the oil helps" Her voice softer "But please don't" She almost begged.

Glinda stopped what she was doing, looking hurt

"I'm sorry my sweet, I'm not angry, just frustrated. I haven't been caught unawares like this in years.

Look, some of the marks are already fading."

"Elphie you are hurt, because I went riding, you got hurt." She was starting to cry.

"Lyndie, don't cry, please. I got myself hurt, because I wasn't paying attention. And I'm not that hurt." "Promise?" She sniffled

"Promise" Elphie, said. "Let's go back up to the house, and get you into a hot bath and dry clothes or your cold will be worse than my burns"

"It's still raining" Glinda said miserably

"Not that hard and I'll have an umbrella, I'll even put on one of those blasted oilskin cloaks if it will ease your mind."

"It would" She went and closed the tack room door and came back to hug Elphie.

"I lost one best friend Elphie, I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you too." She said quietly

Elphie smiled as she finally confirmed the source of all the over protectiveness.

"You are not going to lose me Lyndie" She held her love tightly. "I've managed to keep myself alive for 18 years, and that was without incentive. Please don't fret my sweet. It will do neither of us any good."

She placed a lingering kiss on her love's forehead "Let's go, you're shivering."

"Tymik?" Elphaba called "Do you have a clean blanket for Miss Galinda?"

"Right away" He ran and returned a moment later with a blanket at delicately placed it around Glinda's shoulders,

"Thank you" Elphie said wrapping her up.

Jefet appeared breathing heavily and looking relieved.

"Mrs. Upland sent me to find you and make sure you are safe Miss Elphaba."

"I'm safe, and have a cloak and umbrella. Jefet, please go back and ask Mrs. Upland to get a hot bath ready for Glinda, she's soaked to the skin. We are on our way."

"As you wish Miss Elphaba, if you are sure you can return safely"

"I can, thank you"

Jefet nodded ran off back to the house.

"May I have a cloak and umbrella please." She asked Tymik.

Elphie put on the cloak and raised her very large umbrella, then put her arm around the still shivering figure bundled in a blanket, and held her close.

"Warmer?" She asked as they walked out of the stable, ignoring the protests of the grooms.

"Yes. Dryer?" She chuckled

"As a bone" Elphie said.

It was raining steadily and had started to blow and Elphie tilted the umbrella to protect her face. They walked as quickly as they could up to the house and were met by Gwenot and towels at the door.

"Galinda dear, go straight upstairs, your bath is ready." She said taking the blanket and replacing it with a large towel. "I'll help Elphaba."

"But…" Glinda started to protest

""Go Lyndie, I'm right behind you as soon as I get out of this cloak."

Glinda reluctantly went upstairs. Gwenot dried stray water drops off of the cloak and helped Elphaba out of it.

She gasped slightly when she saw her arms, but Elphie intervened before anything could be said.

"I'm fine, honestly, just a few drops got me. I just went through this with Glinda and the grooms, and then Jefet. I don't think I can take any more, I am sorry." She sighed "I'm sorry"

"Darling, I'm just glad you are safe. If you say you're fine, then you are fine. Do you have enough of your aloe oil?"

"Yes, thank you. Gwenot, and I apologize, I meant no disrespect."

"None taken Elphaba, I understand you are frustrated. You never have to fear voicing feelings here. Now, there is a girl upstairs who needs to see you are still alive. You have about three hours before we have to leave"

. Elphie smiled. "You are an amazing woman Gwenot, truly" She kissed her cheek and headed upstairs to see her love.

"Glinda?" Elphie called from the doorway.

"Come sit with me Elphie" Glinda called from the tub.

Elphie went in and got comfortable on her usual stool.

"Feeling better my sweet?"

"Much, and I'm sorry for earlier," She said contritely.

"No sorrys Lyndie, I know you were only worried about me and I was just frustrated. Ok?"

"Ok." Glinda smiled

Elphie watched Glinda wash her hair, It looked complicated, but she seemed to enjoy the experience, and Elphie enjoyed watching it. But as sometimes happened, she became flustered with the feelings.

"Glinda, I'm going to go bathe and change, then I'll come back over." She said getting up.

"Alright my love, but hand me a towel first please."

Elphie wrapped her in a towel and received a kiss in return.

"I am getting used to this" Glinda giggled. Will you brush my hair when you come back."

"If you like my sweet."

"I like!" She said leaving the bathroom, Elphaba behind her

"I'll be back soon Lyndie."

As Glinda was giving Elphie light kiss her mother knocked on the open door, causing Elphie to jump

"Oh I'm sorry I startled you girls." The older woman said.

"You … It's Ok… I have to go change" Elphie stammered, rushing to her own room.

Glinda giggled and sighed. "She is cute when she flusters, isn't she?"

"Galinda!" Her mother chuckled

"She's alright Momsie, really"

"If you say so dear" She handed her a cup of hot tea "Drink this all, I've put something in it to help ward off a cold, I'll give you some more before bed. I don't want to send you back to Shiz sick."

"Mom, I don't want to talk about upsetting things"

"I understand darling" She put her arms around her towel clad daughter and held her close.

"Now, get dressed, before Elphaba returns. We'll come and get you when it's time to go."

Glinda sniffled and sipped her tea. "Ok"

"That's my girl." She kissed her and left her to dress.

Elphaba tried her best not to be mortified at what Gwenot had witnessed, however inadvertently. She knew it was Ok, and that her love's mother had thought nothing of it, but knowing it and accepting it were two different things.

She calmed herself down while she bathed and cleaned her hair. Most of the marks the rain had left on her arms were fading, except for two, one in the middle of her forearm and one near her wrist. She sighed and put some of her special oil on them, wincing slightly. In spite of the welts she dressed in her new dress, because she knew Glinda would like it, and she had to admit it looked nice.

Glinda was dressed and drying her hair as best she could, so Elphie could brush it. She enjoyed that activity just as she enjoyed anything they did together. Daydreaming, she didn't notice Elphie was standing there watching her.

"Let me guess, we are doing something that will make me either flush or pass out" Elphie chuckled seeing her friend smiling dreamily

"No not this time. I was just anticipating this." She handed Elphie her brush.

She took the brush and started to slowly brush out her love's hair, smiling at the reflection of her love's face in the mirror.

"I'm sorry I ran out so quickly on your mother, it was just…"

"No need to explain my love. I understand, and so does she. It will be Ok for you someday."

Elphie continued to brush out the blonde curls, while Glinda sighed and smiled.

"I like this Elphie, it's relaxing"

"I'm glad my sweet."

"Elphie, your wearing your new dress, I love it!" She squirmed out from under the brush and pulled her love into a hug.

"Does your arm hurt my love?" She said lightly kissing the small welts.

"A little, but it's tolerable. Lyndie, please don't fuss." Elphie said quietly

"I'm not fussing Elphaba, I'm inquiring"

"With kisses?"

"Why not?" Glinda shrugged

Elphie pulled Glinda onto the sofa and took her into her arms.

"Why not indeed" Elphie sighed "I liked it Glinda, it felt good. She said

Glinda took the arm that held her and lightly kissed the welts again, then very gently rubbed her finger around them, then kissed them again.

"It's supposed to feel good my love" She snuggled closer.

"No, you don't understand, It felt really good."

"I understand perfectly Elphaba. There are certain things that make me feel like that too. It's ok."

Elphie sighed.

"It's really ok Elphie"

"I know Lyndie, but can we talk about this some other time."

"Certainly my love. Are you all ready to go?"

"You mean you are going to let me go out in the rain?" She tried to chuckle

"Of course, with an oilskin cloak and several people surrounding you with umbrellas."

"How about my own cloak and my own umbrella"

"Deal" Glinda laughed and sat up and looked into her love's eyes. "If you throw in a kiss"

"You drive a hard bargain my sweet"

Glinda cupped Elphie's face in her hand and they kissed softly. She stroked her long raven hair, pushing it behind a green ear.

"I am in love with you Elphie" She whispered into the exposed ear, then gently kissed her neck right below her earlobe.

"Sweet Oz" Elphie breathed

"It's supposed to feel good Elphie" Glinda said placing a gentle kiss on the green tinged lips.

"I thought we were going to talk about this later" Elphie sighed returning the gentle kiss

"I want to make sure we have something to talk about." She kissed Elphie again with slightly more fervor

"As if we don't have enough already" Elphie brushed her lips against Glinda's

"So this will move to the top of the list" Glinda said breathlessly and pulled Elphie into a long, slow, kiss.

"When you strike a deal, you really strike a deal." Elphie said when they parted

"I wanted to make sure you were bargaining in good faith. Hold me please" Glinda whispered

Elphie gathered her up and held her.

"Lyndie, I love you, please do not worry about the rain."

"How did you know I was worrying?"

"I felt it." She said holding her love tighter.

When they regained their bearings and Elphie did everything but write in blood to convince Glinda that she would be completely covered when out in the rain, they gathered up their things and went downstairs to see if it was time to go.

They walked hand in hand into the library. Samion was sitting reading the paper, smoking his pipe.

"Hello girls, All ready to go" He said when he saw the girls

"Yep, and very excited too. Daddy, thank you again for getting us into the Capers, It's a perfect going back to school treat."

"We have another one for you too. We made reservations for lunch on the terrace at Ilono's, before we put you on the train." He said wondering if his emotional daughter would start to cry.

"No crying Daddy, not yet anyway. Elphie sang me through the first round. I'll save the rest for tomorrow" She smiled and went to sit on her father's lap.

Elphie settled on the sofa and looked at the scene with delight and the faintest twinge of envy.

"You changed tobacco" Glinda said puffing on her dad's pipe

"Yes, little Galinda, a few months ago, this is mellower." He chuckled

"Glinda!" Elphie said shocked and amused

"She's been doing this every so often since she was a little girl," Samion said indulgently

"Once she said my tobacco tasted really yucky and demanded I change it immediately."

"It stank too" Glinda giggled

"She wouldn't come near me until I bought a different type" He kissed his daughters cheek and retrieved his pipe.

"Does she approve?" Gwenot chuckled

"I do" Glinda said reluctantly getting off her father's lap. "He can continue smoking it" She nodded with authority and giggled.

"Thank you darling, I appreciate your seal of approval" Samion smiled at his daughter.

"Is everyone ready to go?"

Glinda pulled Elphie off of the sofa. "We are. Is it still raining?"

"I'm afraid so, but we've taken steps to help, here at least."

They went to the front door and Glinda saw an awning stretched out the short distance from the front door to the covered carriage.

"Daddy it's perfect, it's the one used for formal events, isn't it?"

"Yes it is." He nodded smiling

"Thank you Samion, this is very kind, but I have an umbrella and cloak." Elphie said.

"It's nothing Elphaba, now let's go before Pamil closes up shop." He waved off the thanks.

Glinda was beside herself. Her father was a genius. They settled into the carriage and Glinda slipped her hand into Elphie's. The four chatted casually as they rode into town. When they arrived at Pamil's salon

Jefet held an umbrella and helped out Glinda and her mother. Samion held a large umbrella over the carriage door and escorted a cloaked Elphie into the building.

"Thank you Samion" She said feeling a little foolish.

"Don't mention it Elphaba, keeping you safe, just as keeping Galinda safe, is a priority. I'll be back in an hour or so. Enjoy ladies." He kissed his wife and headed out.

Elphie hung her cloak on a hook and was greeted by Pamil. "Miss Thropp, It's a pleasure to see you again"

"For me as well, and please call me Elphaba."

Pamil looked pleased. "Thank you Miss Elphaba" She led her to a chair beside one where Glinda was already seated.

"I'll tend to you and Huit will see to Miss Galinda. Now you wish just a trim." She said fastening a cape around Elphie.

"An inch or so will be good I think, just to tidy it up"

"Very good." Pamil nodded

Glinda was chatting away with Huit, but keeping an eye on Elphie.

"I'm watching you Pamil. Leave those locks long" She giggled

Shouldn't you tell that to Huit." Pamil chuckled

"She means mine" Elphie smiled

Glinda caught Pamil's hand as she reached for the spray bottle and shook her head. Pamil nodded remembering from the manicure session. 10 minutes later, Elphie's hair had been trimmed up about an inch and a half and Glinda had almost two taken off of hers.

"Miss Elphaba, have you ever had your hair braided?"

"I've never even heard of it" She replied

"Sure you have Elphie, it's the same as platted"

"Oh, then no, I have not"

"May I braid yours, I think it would suit you and your hair is perfect for it."

"Oh let her Elphie, I think that would be divine." Glinda bubbled

"Alright, please do" Elphie nodded

Deftly Pamil's hands wove Elphaba's hair into an intricate braid. Glinda was excited watching her love's hair being transformed.

"Pamil, that's perfect, it's lovely" Glinda applauded "Brava. What do you think Momsie?"

"It's lovely, it does suit you Elphaba"

Elphaba looked in the mirror and had to admit, she liked it. Her hair was off of her face, but not in a bun.

The best of both worlds.

"I like it Pamil, you did an excellent job." Elphie smiled

The Munchkinlander beamed at the compliment from the Thropp Third Descending.

They all chatted amiably for a short while until Samion returned, talking about school and local gossip.

"Everyone ready to go?" Samion said entering the shop

"Elphaba, your hair looks lovely," He said as he gathered the umbrellas.

"Thank Pamil, it was her idea" Elphie beamed

They said their good-byes. Elphie put on her cloak and they went out to the carriage, the same way they had came out.

The museum was very close, and Elphaba protested about taking the carriage for only a few blocks but was unanimously outnumbered.

Alright, I give up" She laughed.

"Good" Glinda chuckled. Her hand was under Elphie's cloak very gently stroking the welts on her arm.

There was an awning set up at the museum so Elphie gratefully left her cloak in the carriage

"I hate that thing" She smiled ascending the steps under the protection of the awning.

Samion checked their umbrellas while the girls wondered around the foyer.

"Look at these statues Glinda. Aren't they magnificent, such detail." Elphie said excitedly

Glinda looked at the rare display of little girl wonder on her love's face and nearly melted.

"Yes Elphie, they are magnificent" She smiled

They continued looking around. Elphie was pointing out things she had only previously seen in books, chattering in a very Glindaish manner. Samion and Gwenot had never really seen their daughter's best friend act in such a manner and were overcome with joy at the experience. After a while a distinguished gentleman appeared ring a bell and summoning all Capers participants into the courtyard. Glinda took Elphie's arm and smiled at her beaming friend.

" Samion, Gwenot, this is an absolute treat. Thank you so much for bringing me here."

"You welcome my dear" Samion laughed "But this is only the entrance foyer, and the Capers have yet to begin."

Elphie chuckled "I guess I am a little overly excited. I apologize."

"Elphaba, please, who do you think your talking to. When you start to wiggle and squirm and are in danger of bubbling out of the room, then we'll talk apologies" Gwenot laughed merrily

Glinda laughed along squeezing her love's thin arm.

Samion seated his favorite females at their designated table. There were plates, glasses, team badges and tally sheets. Samion handed out badges and Elphie put hers on:

ELPHABA 

_Of_

Upland Manor Team # 5 

She looked around the table and saw the three Uplands smiling and chatting, wearing their similar designations and for a brief moment she was overwhelmed by the implications of that simple badge.

Glinda gently touched her love's arm, breaking her thoughts.

"The Capers are starting my love" She whispered pointing to the distinguished gentleman who was starting to speak.

." A table with your team number will be at each location with your task, instructions and of course all the necessary things to sample the wonderful food provided by Frottica's finest Chefs. Now please enjoy the appetizers and the selection of various pieces of art we have assembled from around the museum."

Glinda handed Elphie a plate and they walked over to the appetizer buffet. Glinda put a sample of the food on her plate, chatting to Elphie about the offerings, only to discover she was talking to herself, and some amused people in line behind her. Elphie had wondered off and was lost in her own world intently studying a painting on an easel nearby. Chuckling, Glinda went over and gently took the plate from her oblivious friend's hand, filled it for her and went back to their table.

"She doesn't look very happy" Gwenot commented watching Elphaba move to another painting, noting the look of concentration on her face.

"Trust me mom, she's extremely happy." She laughed and nibbled her food.

People sampled food, casually looked at paintings and chatted for awhile. A disturbance was brewing near the buffet table and the lights suddenly went out briefly. There was commotion as people tried to find their table or team and excited murmurings. When the lights came back on the host asked everyone to return to their tables.

"It seems the Capers are underway" he said when the group settled "One of our works of art is missing. We need to find out which one, who took it and how. There are clues around the room, when you think you have solved the mystery bring your solution to me and I will provided you with the location of your next task."

He bowed and backed away.

"Elphie, how exciting!" Glinda chirped "I like mysteries, come on let's look around'

"Elphaba darling, at least take this with you and eat something while you sleuth" Gwenot chuckled handing her a plate."

"Of course, I got caught up in all the wonderful masterpieces here." She smiled sheepishly.

Samion and Gwenot went in one direction and Elphie and Glinda in another. They looked around for missing artwork or clues. Glinda reminded Elphie to eat as she purposefully studied the scene.

"Glinda, I know which piece is missing and I think how," She tried to pull the blonde to where she thought the crime took place, but was halted.

"Tell us at the table Elphie." She whispered

Glinda went to get her parents and they sat down to confer.

"I think that painting on the easel by the buffet isn't the same one I was looking at earlier. The brush strokes are different and there are some odd markings."

"That's impressive Elphaba. You think the original was replaced with a copy to cover up the crime" Samion smiled enjoying the game.

"It seems so, the odd markings are faint and look like broken circles."

Glinda caught her train of thought and lifted up her water glass.

"Like this?" She said pointing to the watermark the base of the glass left on the tablecloth.

"Yes, actually" Elphie said a little surprised.

"She used to move her water glass around making wet patterns on the tablecloth when we'd go out to eat. Who knew a childish amusement would turn out to be a crime fighting skill" Gwenot laughed

Glinda grinned and nodded. "Maybe one of the servers is to blame." She commented "But how would they get a paining that big in and out, even in the dark?"

"Maybe on one of the carts?" Elphie suggested

"Of course!" Gwenot snapped her fingers "Remember Sami, you bumped into the cart with water glasses on it that was at the end of the table, it seemed larger than the others."

"I'll bet the painting was on top, covered by a cloth, with the water glasses on top." Samion said delighted

"This is so much fun" Glinda clapped

Elphie got up and went over to the easel, followed closely by Glinda.

"There is a cart missing, and there are glasses on the end of the table, so the cart theory makes sense"

She confirmed back at the table

"But which server?" Elphie mused

"You know, this might not mean anything, but I was noticing, while I was talking to myself," She grinned at Elphie "That one of the servers filling water glasses was wear a very rumbled uniform. It was very unprofessional."

" I noticed that too. Is he here still?" Gwenot asked looking around.

"I don't see him." Glinda said

"The fashion mavens save the day" Samion laughed filling in the information on the tally sheet.

"That seems to solve the case. Shall I report to the judge?"

"Elphie, Does our theory work?"

"Seems that way to me"

Samion was the first one to report, and Team #5 was the first to depart the courtyard to their next location.

Glinda was wiggly and excited. "Elphie, we solved the mystery first! How grand. We might win this year"

"Win?" Elphie said

"Oh yes, the winning team gets their name on a plaque in the foyer."

"I see" Elphie said losing the thread of the conversation as they entered the next venue. A room with murals, paintings and other types of art work that depicted Oz history.

"Wow!" Elphie said gawking at the timeline murals that circled the room.

Samion found their station and looked over their instructions.

"It seems we are to solve these code type puzzles, to get information as to our next location. Sounds fun"

Samion said

"Elphie, we need you" Glinda sing-songed trying to tear her love away from the murals.

"Sorry, this is amazing, it's like a history text in pictures." She said excitedly sitting down

The food they were sampling were various types of salads. Elphie was busy reading the instructions and starting to decipher the puzzles while the others tried the salads. Luckily, Glinda had slipped Elphie's glasses into her pocket before they left.

"She's very intense, about a game."

"She's very intense about knowledge, this is like studying for her and she finds that very entertaining."

"Try this salad Elphie, it's delicious."

"Hmmm? My sweet did you say something?" She was so engrossed she didn't even notice that she had used her term of endearment.

"Welcome to my world mom and dad, you should see her during exams" Glinda chuckled

"Elphaba!" Glinda spoke sharply

"What? Glinda, I almost have this solved." She said dropping her gnawed up pencil

"Elphaba we will help with the puzzles, eat some salad, it's very good" Glinda softened her voice

"Sorry" Elphie said

"No need dear, why don't you eat something and tell us what you have learned so far" Gwenot said putting some salad on a plate.

Elphie tried the salad and realized that she was hungry. Between bites, she explained what she was doing

"This seems to be a series of scrambled bits of Oz history, that correspond with the murals and other art work. When you decipher them and pick out the proper code letters they form a clue, I think."

"Sounds interesting" Samion said looking at the paper "May I?"

"Of course, I'm sorry, I got carried away again didn't I" Elphie said contritely

"Charmingly so" Samion said. "This is your outing to enjoy Elphaba. People enjoy different things in different ways."

He picked up the chewed up pencil and laughed "I don't think this was on the menu"

"She uses pens at school, it's safer" Glinda chuckled

Elphie flushed and shrugged.

Elphie ate salad and looked around pointing out the things she had discovered in the puzzle, while Samion completed the last little bit of the puzzle. All of the other teams had filtered in and were looking around or working at their tables.

"Ok, I think it's finished. Elphaba?" he slid the paper to the green girl.

"Looks perfect to me. If I understand right, we go to these displays and gather the words or letters indicated and that gives us our clue, correct?"

That's what I understand" Samion concurred.

They divvied up the display list and went to gather their letters.

"Let's see, first era notable. That would be here" Elphie said "5th word and 9th letter."

Elphie called them out and Glinda wrote them down. They continued in the same vein until they had their list. Back at the table, Samion and Elphaba set to work decoding and rearranging their finds.

"She is so intelligent mom, sometimes I'm just in awe." Glinda said with undisguised pride.

"We've got it!" Samion called enthusiastically "Elphaba, do the honors."

"The color of the first Regents dress is the key" She read. "Up there, look" She pointed to the mural

"It's yellow" Glinda said "Now what?"

"Yellow is the key" Gwenot said thinking "The museum map is color coded. What's yellow?"

Glinda checked "Good thinking Momsie. Yellow is the sculpture room."

"Well done Uplands!" Samion said enthusiastically "Onward to the sculpture room."

Glinda pulled Elphie aside. "You seem to be having a good time my love" She smiled

"Lyndie, this is wonderful, I've never been a part of something so marvelous. When I stop to think about it I'm sure I will be retroactively overwhelmed, but for now, I am too elated."

"I couldn't be happier" She beamed at her love, completely enthralled with experiencing this with the girl she adored.

They were the first to enter the sculpture room. A buffet of entrée samplings was set up along one wall of the big room. Statues and sculpture of all types and different materials were all over. Elphie was so tied up in looking at one in particular; that she bumped into Gwenot and nearly knocked her over.

"Oh dear! Gwenot I'm so sorry. Are you injured?" Elphie was very distressed.

"Elphaba, you are far to apologetic this evening, I'm fine. No harm done. Go and look around darling. We will fix you a plate and drag you to the table when it's ready. Alright?"

"If you insist," She said hurrying off

Glinda giggled "If I didn't know her as well as I do, I would swear she just scampered away"

"She is a very complex girl" Gwenot laughed

"Not new information Mother, where have you been?" Glinda chuckled and followed her to their table.

Samion looked over the instructions while Glinda and Gwenot went to gather samples of delicious smelling entrées and vegetables.

"I'm going to load up on these vegetables and the fish dishes. Elphie doesn't really eat much meat."

"I noticed that. Do you know why?

"Preference I guess, She does eat some, every now and then, but only when her other choices are limited."

"We are assuming she is actually going to settle long enough to eat at all." Gwenot laughed

"Use your mother voice. That will settle her." Glinda laughed as they went back to the table.

What's on tap now Daddy?"

"Jigsaw puzzles. It seems…"

"Wait Popsicle, please, let me go find Elphie."

Glinda went and tracked down her love in the sculpture section trying to decipher some abstract pieces.

"Will you join us now please Elphie" She said taking her arm

"Of course" She said being pulled away

"Did that look anything like a horse and rider to you?" She said confused

Glinda just laughed.

"Found her!" Glinda giggled. "If I can find the elusive Thropp Third Descending, the scavenger hunt should be a cinch."

"Very funny" Elphie said

"I thought so," Glinda said still giggling

"Girls let's try some of this food, then tackle our puzzle." Gwenot intervened

"It's a jigsaw puzzle," Glinda said putting some fish and vegetables on a plate for Elphie.

"Oh dear, Momsie there is only tea and water to drink."

"Never fear" She pulled a container from her bag. "I anticipated this and brought cider"

"Gwenot, that was very thoughtful of you" Elphie said accepting a glass.

"And clever" Glinda said impressed

"Mothers are always prepared darlings, this bag is a small sundry shop" She laughed and every joined in.

As they sampled the food, Samion explained the instructions.

"Sounds too easy" Glinda said munching on some mushrooms "Yummy"

"What's a jig-saw puzzle?" Elphie asked finishing off the fish.

"You're kidding, right?" Glinda looked astounded

"I am not. I've never heard of that type of puzzle."

Samion cleared a spot and dumped out the puzzle pieces.

"You fit these pieces together and they form a picture of something" Glinda explained

"In this case, four pictures" Samion said. These pieces are for four different puzzles, each a picture of one of the items in this room. The indicated items will give us our clues to find our scavenger hunt list."

"Oh goody I love jig saw puzzles, let's get started" Glinda bubbled and started to separated the puzzle pieces.

Gwenot cleared their plates and joined in the sorting; soon they had four piles. Each member of Team Upland took one.

Elphie looked at the pieces of hers trying to see where they went. Glinda got her started by fitting together the corners, then worked on hers quickly giggling and humming.

"You find this fun?" Elphie said trying to fit a piece where it didn't belong

"As fun as you found that infernal decoding puzzle" Glinda chuckled

"It goes here my love." She said taking the piece and putting it in its proper place

After a short while of Elphie quietly swearing and throwing her puzzle pieces down Gwenot intervened

"Elphaba darling, why don't you and Glinda go find these two items and Samion and I will finish up his and yours."

"Thank you I was getting a headache"

"Jig saws are not everyone's cup of tea, Go seek and find."

Elphie looked at the pictures and immediately felt like she knew what she was doing again

"Let's go find these, I think I know what they are."

"I can't believe you never heard of jig saw puzzles," Glinda said taking Elphie's arm

"Perhaps I have and just blocked out all memory of them" She chuckled "Some people do that with very disturbing things"

Glinda smiled and held onto Elphie's arm.

"I think this is the first one," She said

"Looks like it, oh here is our clue, write it down."

They found the second one and hurried back to the table, Samion and Gwenot were not there.

"They must be in search of the other two items." Glinda said

They sat and watched the other teams searching around. Every now and then someone looked at Elphie a little too intently, or pointed her out to someone else.

"I guess they just noticed I'm green" She chuckled

Samion and Gwenot reappeared with the last two clues and Elphie put them together.

"I think we are to go to the Great Leader's of Oz section." Elphie said

"Then off we go" Samion said leading his small band of explorers into the statue jungle.

"He loves this" Gwenot chuckled "My little boy" She said lovingly.

Glinda giggled and Elphie smiled

They were the only ones in the area and they spread out and looked for the proper statute.

Elphie saw something and just gaped

"Lyndie, you've got to see this" She called.

She pointed out a bronze statute that stopped Glinda dead in her tracks.

"Elphie, that's you!" She breathed

Gwenot came over and stared at the statue

"My goodness what a striking likeness. Who is she darling?"

"The third Eminent Thropp. I've heard about her, but there are no old portraits at Colwen Grounds. She was said to be the greatest Eminence so far. I can't believe this, I need to research her further."

"The resemblance is uncanny." Samion commented joining the ladies

"I guess we know why people were staring at you now," Glinda said "Are you Ok Elphie?"

Elphie shook off her surprise "I'm fine, just a little taken aback. It's not everyday you see a likeness of yourself in bronze."

"Can't argue with you there, want to continue?"

"Of course! Did someone find our list?"

"I did" Samion said. "Shall we divide it up."

He tore the list and they went in separate directions. The hunt took them all over the rest of the museum collecting signatures, small items or tokens. Elphie soaked in all of the oil paintings and watercolors, exhibits and murals almost floating from one to another.

"Glinda, I could live here" Elphie said

"I thought you wanted to live in the horse meadow" Glinda chuckled

"I'll live there, and here during the rainy season" Elphie laughed "I'm having so much fun."

The look in her eyes said she wanted to throw her arms around her love and hold her, but she couldn't bring herself to.

Glinda smiled "Later my love, when we are at home." She whispered taking her arm. "We have everything we need, are you ready to return to the courtyard, or do you wish to explore some more?"

"We can return, your parents are probably waiting."

She was right. Gwenot and Samion were waiting at their table.

"We were about to come scavenge for you two." Samion laughed

"We found all our things" Elphie said falling into her chair

"Yep" Glinda handed her father their check off list and took all of their things to the judge.

"Let's go scavenge for dessert" Glinda said, "I'm starving"

They went to the dessert buffet and loaded up.

"All of this looks so yummy I don't know where to start." Glinda said sitting back down

"Coffee or cider, Elphaba." Gwenot said

"Cider please" Elphie said trying a bite of cake with berry sauce

"Momsie, Popsicle this night has been amazing, truly amazing."

Elphaba nodded "This whole trip has been amazing, capped off by a perfect time. And I have no words for thanks."

"That is because none are needed when a family takes an outing together my darling."

Glinda smiled at her completely overwhelmed love, knowing that there would be lots of talking to fill their time on the train trip tomorrow.

They chatted about their scavenger hunts. Glinda focusing on how they found their items, Elphie talked excitedly about all she saw while they were doing it. They talked and sampled desserts and had a wonderful time.

"Ladies and gentleman" their host said, "may I have your attention. Everything has been tallied and the winner of this year's Courtyard Capers is…. Team #5 representing Upland Manor"

Glinda leapt up and squealed as everyone applauded. The host invited them up for introductions

"Upland Manor was admirably represented by Samion, Gwenot, Galinda and Elphaba. A big hand for the Uplands"

After the applause died down and they were back at their table. The host thanked everyone for participating and officially closed the capers.

"Well done ladies" Samion said

"And Daddy" Glinda beamed

"What a fun time" Gwenot said "I think this was the best Capers ever"

"I agree Gwen" Samion said kissing his wife. "Let's go get our things. Don't dawdle to long girls"

"Dancing makes mom frisky, this type of thing makes dad frisky" Glinda laughed

"Great, not only is it genetic, it's inbred" Elphie flushed but chuckled.

She watched Gwenot And Samion walk away hand in hand and ran her hand over her badge, smiling

"Elphaba of Upland Manor." She said barely above a whisper

Glinda took Elphie's hand and looked in her dark eyes.

"It's supposed to feel good Elphie." She said simply.

"


	8. Chapter 8

"Would you like me to hold you now?" Glinda asked when they were back up in her room.

In response, Elphie pulled her close and Glinda held her tightly for a long time, then they went to sit on the sofa.

"Elphaba, I had such a good time this evening. I got the rare privilege of sharing something with you that you obviously love. Seeing your face as you looked at the statue in the foyer made me fall in love with you all the more. It felt good."

"I was acting like a child" Elphie chuckled

"I know, and you never do that, you never let go enough to do that."

Elphie fingered the badge she was still wearing "I was never a child, even when I was a child." She mused

"Promise me we can do things like this back at Shiz. Promise me we can go to the symphony, wonder around the museum, anything that intrigues you." Glinda said seriously

Elphie smiled "I promise"

"Wonderful! We can go on dates. Proper outings." Glinda giggled "But without the chaperone"

"How can we date? We live together, and do things together all of the time." Elphie chuckled

"I know, I know. But we can make an effort to set time aside to go out, off campus, and hear the symphony or go for dinner. Normal couply type things. We are roommates, no one will think a thing of it."

"Alright my sweet, If you want to date, then we shall date. She grinned

"Goody! I used to look forward to the day I could start courting, now it's here…or close enough."

"Glinda, don't be absurd, you've had dates before. What about Mr. Happy Lips?"

"He was an escort, not a date. There is a big difference. And would you forget about him already. Trust me when I tell you my love, we have already surpassed anything he and I ever did, even without the oil bath" She chuckled

Elphie flushed "Alright no more Mr. Happy Lips." She smiled

"So what is the difference between an escort and a date?"

"An escort is selected to accompany you to a specific function, A date asks your parents for permission to court you, then asks you formally to go to dinner or a party or whatever, and you usually, but not always go out more than once and build a relationship. Depending on where you go and what you do there is usually a chaperone involved, at least at first." Glinda explained, amused

"I see, I think" Elphie said hatching a plan.

"How do the Quadlings or Munchkins handle courting?"

"How should I know? No one bothered to tell me, because no one, including me, ever figured I'd need to know. The first…"

"Hello girls" Gwenot said from the open doorway

"Hi Momsie, come on in"

Glinda accepted a cup of tea.

"I brought you some cider Elphaba." She handed her a glass.

"Thank you very much."

"May I sit with you for a moment?" She asked

"Certainly mother, you don't even have to ask." Glinda said emphatically

"I know you don't want to discuss leaving Galinda, but you do need to know tomorrow's schedule'

Glinda sighed "I know, go ahead"

"Your father told you about Ilono's. Our reservations are for 1:00, which will give us time for a leisurely lunch before your train leaves. You need to be packed up before we leave, so Jefet can get your things to the train. And Cook has planned a special going away breakfast."

"I like Cook's going away breakfasts. We'll pack up after that." Glinda said sipping her tea, looking a little sad.

"That sounds fine. Please don't be sad my darling. I know you miss us when you are gone, but it is not like you are going back all alone." She smiled warmly at Elphie.

"I know Momsie, I'm not really sad, but I will miss you."

"I'll see you two in the morning. Finish your tea please." She said getting up

"Gwenot" Elphie said nervously "I need to ask you something before you go."

"Certainly darling." She sat back down.

Elphie took a deep breath in preparation of doing something very uncharacteristic, but that would please her love.

"Mrs. Upland, I request your permission to court Galinda."

Gwenot's eyes flew open in surprise. Usually she had a general clue of what was going on, but this request caught her totally off guard. She glanced over to Glinda who was bouncing up and down on the sofa, absolutely delighted, but equally surprised.

"What sort of first outing do you have planned?" She stifled a chuckle, knowing Elphie was serious and doing this for a reason.

"I was thinking about a quiet dinner alone at a lovely restaurant across the river from Shiz, as a way to decompress after settling back into our routine at school."

Gwenot smiled "I think that sounds lovely. May I ask your general intentions towards my daughter."

Elphie smiled, "My intentions are entirely honorable I assure you."

"I'm thrilled to hear that Elphaba. But in all fairness I must warn you, hers may not be." Gwenot chuckled

"Mother!" Glinda giggled

"I am well aware of her intentions" Elphie laughed, then became serious. "The mere fact that I am engaging in this conversation without creating a new shade of green, or even engaging in it at all is testament to the fact that I sincerely love and respect Glinda with all my heart. You have accepted me and welcomed me into your family unconditionally. I want to be worthy of that, and of her, not only in your eyes, but also in my own. Everything about this is so new to me that I am literally learning the rules while I'm playing the game, not that I think this is a game. I mean…" Her resolve was slipping and she was getting flustered

"Elphaba" Gwenot smiled " That was exceptionally well stated. And I appreciate the fact that you felt you needed to tell me. Your worthiness as far as we are concerned has never been in question. But I fully understand your need to prove it to yourself. I went through the same thing with Samion and he with me. And believe it or not Galinda is going through it with you now. It's a normal part of finding out how you fit into your own relationship, especially if it is a serious one."

Elphaba exhaled sharply, feeling a mild sense of relief.

"Thank you Gwenot" Elphie said quietly

"Momsie, you didn't answer her question." Glinda prodded

"Oh, Elphaba you have our permission to court Galinda.'

Glinda launched herself off of the sofa and into her mother's arms

"Thank you, mommy" she giggled. Although she already had known the answer, the process was fun.

Then she bounced back over to the sofa, threw her arms around Elphie and kissed her on the cheek.

"And thank you Miss Thropp. Now all I have to do is find someone to ask permission of, to court you".

"Trust me when I tell you, that is not only unnecessary, but also impossible" She chuckled. "But we will figure out something, if that is what you wish"

Gwenot laughed "Fresh dreams my darlings, I'll see you in the morning."

She left the room closing the door behind her, smiling and delighted.

Glinda threw herself at Elphaba squeezing her hard.

"Elphie, that was so nice, and very brave of you. But why?"

" I know that you don't care for formality, but you do seem to have some expectations of what the beginnings of your relationships would be like. I can't change ours, but this seemed like a small thing to do to put a little convention in our defiantly unconventional relationship."

"Sweet Lurline I love you. And mother was right. I do sometimes, like now, I find myself struggling to feel worthy of you."

She snuggled into Elphie's arms, not really feeling like talking about this anymore right now.

"Elphie, how's your arm?"

"It's ok. Barely hurts anymore. I think we should get ready for bed, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Alright." She sat up and kissed Elphie softly "I am tired."

"Glinda, may I have your name badge?" Elphie asked taking her own off.

"Sure Elphie" She got it from the dresser

"Thank you my sweet, I'll be back over soon."

Elphie put her Capers name badge, along with Glinda's into the box she kept her mother's red Gillkin Rose Oil bottle and, at least until they returned to Shiz, her glass oval. Even though her thoughts were rather chaotic, her emotions, surprisingly, were relatively under control. Something had clicked within her during the museum outing. She could actually see herself as her name badge had described her: Elphaba of Upland Manor. But in order to feel it, she had to get through her birthday creaminess at Colwen Grounds and the problems that would inevitably crop up while she was there, first.

She changed her clothes quickly, cleaned her teeth and started to take down her hair. Smiling, she left it up grabbed her brush and went back over to Glinda's room.

Glinda sat for awhile, feeling a little flustered, happy, but flustered. Elphaba's uncharacteristic gesture had thrown her off balance, and that rarely happened. Finally, she disrobed to change and then realized that Sargy had already started to gather her things together for her, so she went in search of a nightdress. She was rummaging in a to be packed pile when Elphie came back in.

"I know you can't be searching for your inhibitions, you lost those long ago" The green girl chuckled seeing her naked love rummaging around for something.

"I'm too tired accept that invitation to innuendo and flirtatious banter." She stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Is this what you are looking for? I hope" Elphie said holding up a nightdress smiling

Glinda took it, slipped it on and kissed Elphie.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. Are you too tired to help me with my hair?" She grinned

"Never!" She perked up a little

They sat on the sofa, Glinda behind Elphie. She carefully unwove the braid, examining it as she went, so she could re-braid it some other time. She brushed it out slowly, running her fingers, as well as the brush through the soft, thick, raven hair.

"This is nice "Glinda said, "Your hair is so beautiful. Were you born with hair, or bald?'

Elphie thought for a moment "I have no idea" She chuckled

"I was bald, bald as a billiard ball, my father said"

Well you compensated nicely" Elphie said pulling Glinda around to face her.

"You seem to enjoy brushing my hair as much as you enjoy me brushing your hair."

"I do" Glinda giggled

" I know it feels good, but does it feel the same, giving and receiving?"

"Yes, in a way… and no. You tell me," Glinda said.

"I'm not sure, I like brushing your hair, and I like you brushing mine, but it was easier to brush yours, it seemed…safer somehow."

"That, I think is the point of the exercises mom gave you. Speaking of which, do you want to do one before bed."

"I'd rather just wait, I've got a lot on my mind and wouldn't be able to focus properly. We can start again back at Shiz. Is that alright?"

"They are your exercises my love, you say when and where remember" She smiled and kissed Elphie's forehead.

"Anything in here you need to talk about?" She said concerned

"No, my sweet, just many things, good things, to process, We will talk about it tomorrow. We are very tired right now."

"True. Kiss me goodnight."

Elphie obliged and gave Glinda a lingering goodnight kiss while stroking her cheek.

"That felt good" Glinda sighed

"It was supposed to" Elphie responded

Elphie awoke early, so early it wasn't even light out yet. She stretched and smiled, remembering a piece of her dream. She and Glinda were walking in a meadow, hand in hand, and she felt very content and safe. It was the most pleasant dream she ever remembered having. Stretching again she got up, went into the bathroom, And looked at herself in the mirror. She had mixed emotions about today. On the one hand, she was looking forward to returning to her studies, on the other she was a little frightened about leaving this place.

Sighing, she used the last of the oils she had here and bathed, then pulled her hair back and put on her travel clothes. She started packing up her personal things, leaving the oil bottles as she had been instructed to do.

Looking at the tub, she felt a faint stirring of emotion as she remembered the incredible surprise that Glinda had given her, a bath of oil. She flushed as she remembered what had transpired in that tub just a few days ago. She wondered if the things she had done and felt while here were one-time things, or if her life was truly destined to be happy, safe and full of so much love.

Shaking off the thoughts that were threatening to overtake her she walked to the door. She smiled seeing her roommate, someone who loved her and needed her, sleeping peacefully.

"Oh Lyndie, my precious love, I hope I can still be who I have become here, when we return to school"

She whispered across the dark hall.

Yesterday sometime, Sargy had retrieved her valise and an extra one as well, and had started sorting things for packing. Figuring it wouldn't take her nearly as long to pack as it would Glinda, she started folding her clothing and carefully placing it in the valise. When all her clothes, underthings, and shoes were packed away, she went back to the door. Glinda was still sleeping, so she continued packing. She picked up all of the books that Gwenot had loaned her, and a few she had selected

"Miss Elphaba?" She jumped, dropped the books on her foot and whirled to see Sargy in the door.

"Oh Miss Elphaba, I apologize for frightening you" She said rushing over to help pick up the books.

"It's fine Sargy, honestly." Elphie said

"Do you require something, you are up very early?"

"I don't need anything, I tend to be an early riser, so I thought I'd get a jump on packing while Glinda is still asleep, then I can help her."

"Good thinking, she is a notoriously pokey packer. Last time her mother became so frustrated with her that I ended up choosing what she would return with." Sargy laughed

"Ah, that explains why she mumbled –yellow taffeta, who wears yellow taffeta in winter -- every so often." Elphie chuckled.

"Her mother threw that in to teach her a lesson" Sargy smiled. "Well let me know if I can assist you."

"I'm almost finished, but thank you."

Sargy nodded and left.

Elphie sorted out her few remaining belongings and borrowed books into her carry-on bag and the other valise. Some things, like her evening gown, and the painting she had purchased she would have to ask about.

The sun had come up and Elphie was feeling a twang of something she couldn't identify. She wondered over to Glinda's room wanting to awaken her.

"Lyndie" She whispered lying beside her face to face "Lyndie my sweet"

Glinda opened her eyes and grinned broadly

"Hi Elphie, two mornings in a row, how lucky am I?"

Elphaba kissed her and stroked her face.

"Very lucky!" She sighed kissing her back.

"Are you alright, my love?" She asked. Elphie was being abnormally physical.

"I am, I was packing my things earlier and experienced an odd feeling, I feel better now."

Glinda smiled, kissed her love and got out of bed.

"Stay here, I'll dress, then join you." She smiled

Glinda washed up, put on some travel clothes and returned to her bed, brush and hair band in hand.

"Ponytail please."

She sat in front of Elphie and sighed happily as her hair was tended to.

"Maybe I should switch my major to hairdressing" She chuckled

"Ready for breakfast?" She said pulling the ponytail tight.

"Ow!" Glinda yelped

"I'm so sorry my sweet" Elphie said kissing her head "Shall I loosen it"

"It's fine now, and no I'm not ready for breakfast."

"Why not?"

"Because after breakfast comes packing, lunch and leaving. No breakfast, no leaving." She sniffled

Elphie pulled her love back so she was leaning against her chest and wrapped her arms around her waist.

She held her for awhile in that manner saying nothing, simply rocking her gently.

Gwenot appeared in the doorway and saw the girls sitting on the bed; Elphaba was holding her daughter, who looked as though she had been crying.

"You know darling, skipping breakfast doesn't mean you won't have to leave."

Elphie laughed in spite of herself

"Come on down Galinda, Cook will be hurt, she made a rare treat, your all time favorite."

"Winkus waffles? With fruit?" Glinda perked up.

"Mmmm hmmm" Gwenot nodded smiling

"We'll be right down, thanks mommy"

"I love you darling, hurry down"

Glinda turned around to face her love "I'm sorry Elphie, I'm not sad, just… I don't know. I'll miss my parents, but I think this has more to do with you."

"Me?"

"Well us, Elphie, I know things will be different, they have to be. But I'm still a little frightened of how we will cope, how we will create our reality." She said quietly

Elphie lowered her love gently down onto the pillows. Ignoring the fact that the door was open, she kissed her quickly, but deeply, with passion and fervor.

"You will cope, I will cope, we will cope. We have to." She whispered and held her close.

"I love you so much Elphie"

"I love you too Lyndie, don't lose your faith that we can be however we choose to be, I need it as much as you do."

Glinda smiled and they kissed again.

"Working up an appetite? Elphie chuckled

"Yep" Glinda giggled "And waffles sound good too."

They showed up hand in hand in the solarium.

"Better Galinda dear?" Her mother asked pouring coffee juice and milk.

"Yes, Elphie helped" She smiled "I was just being silly"

They feasted on light, airy and absolutely delicious waffles with various types of warm fruit toppings. They talked about the capers and their glorious triumph.

"Now that we have another family member who likes to solve word type puzzles, I won't be so outnumbered around here" Samion smiled

"I think we have just been mildly insulted, Galinda" Her mother laughed

"Not at all my darling wife, that was a testament to Elphaba's prowess, not your lack thereof" He smiled mischievously.

Glinda knew they were flirting. "Did you have a nice evening after the Capers?" She grinned

"It was very pleasant, but never you mind" She grinned back "Now you two, upstairs and pack."

"Yes Mother" Glinda pretended to pout

Taking Elphie's hand they left the solarium slowly.

"Just pleasant!" She heard her father say.

"What would you like me to have said darling. That small earthquake you felt last night was us making wild passionate love" She chuckled

Then there was silence and Glinda giggled

"Oh my!" Elphie said flushing deeply

"I told you daddy gets frisky after these events. It is so comforting to know that they still find each other exciting after all these years. I hope we are like this when we are their age."

"I may not live to their age" Elphie said as Glinda pulled her upstairs.

Glinda shut her bedroom door and kissed Elphie.

"I'm sorry Elphie, I shouldn't have teased my parents like that in front of you"

"It's all right my sweet, you know I fluster easily. It is nice that they've retained their passion for one another"

"It is isn't it. But don't worry my love, I know we are not them."

Elphie smiled at her "You should pack, I'll help."

Elphie helped her sort and pack as best she could.

"Remember, In only two months or so, you will be back" She laughed "And you have lots of clothes back at school."

"I thought you were going to help"

"I'm trying! Everything I put in you takes back out. Just pack what you brought with you. That will solve the problem"

Glinda lead her to the sofa

"I love you dearly Elphie, but you are impossible" She kissed her and gave her a gentle shove and Elphie fell on the couch chuckling

"Ok I'll stay out of they way, but I was only trying to help

Glinda finally packed three valises full of clothes and shoes. Elphie teased and heckled and generally irritated her while she packed, knowing she would hurry along, just to shut her up.

"Glinda" Elphie chuckled

"I don't think I want to talk to you any more, you mean green thing."

Gwenot knocked on the door and came in.

"Momsie, make Elphie behave. First she suggested I only take back what I brought, then she did nothing but irritate me while I packed, and she was mean."

"Elphaba, I'm impressed, I have no idea what you did, but she has never been packed up this early. Well done darling"

Elphie stood up and took a bow, while Glinda glared at them both.

"You are truly horrible, Elphaba" Glinda pouted

Elphie ignored her "Gwenot, I'm not sure what to do with my gown or painting.

"Oh Sargy packed your painting and we'll put your gown in the same special bag we put Galinda's in.

"Oh, good, I'm packed then" Elphie said "And apparently so is she" Elphie chuckled

"Are we on time?" Elphie asked

"With an hour to spare." Gwenot grinned

She left shutting the door behind her

"Come sit with me my sweet, I know you are not that irritated. I just didn't want to have to hear about yellow taffeta for the rest of the term." She chuckled

Glinda put herself in the gangly green arms she adored and Elphie told her about the conversation with Sargy.

"Sargy has a big mouth" Glinda laughed "Elphie, can we still do this back at school? Snuggle I mean"

"Lyndie, I'm not sure where all this is coming from, but yes we can snuggle. Do you need to talk my sweet?"

"Maybe I do, something my mother said during our talk started bothering me all of a sudden, It's nothing bad…We'll add it to the train talk list."

"That list just gets longer and longer, we either need to prioritize, or take a longer trip." Elphie chuckled

"I know." She sighed "It seems that you are relatively calm now, and I am the one with the stirred up emotions."

"You're entitled my sweet, you are leaving a place and people you love." She kissed her head and stroked her hair

"But I'm leaving with a person I love and who loves me"

Elphie was feeling a little stirred up her, but held in check. She felt Glinda playing with her fingers and sighed.

"Elphie, I hate to ask, but could I have a few minutes alone please?"

"Of course, my sweet and you can ask whenever you wish, I'll collect my things and be in the library."

Elphie kissed her and left.

She walked across the hall, wondering what was going on in that beautiful blonde head. She never requested alone time, and didn't much care for it when she was alone. But she wasn't too concerned; this may be something she did when left home. Elphie went to gather her things, but they were gone. Her room looked empty, like she had never been there. Feeling a wave of sadness she walked down to the library.

"Elphaba darling, I'm glad I found you. Where's Galinda" Gwenot said coming out of the dining room

"She asked for some alone time" Elphie responded

"Alone time? Our Galinda?" She said arching her eyebrows

"She didn't seem upset though."

"Well, I'll see to her later. If you have a moment, I'd like to talk with you"

"Certainly" She followed Gwenot into the library.

"I just wanted to check in with you Elphaba dear, to see how you are. You've had quite a couple weeks."

"I know, I'm fine."

"I'm glad, I was hoping you would have worked your way into a good place before you left."

"I did but… never mind, it's not important" Elphie sighed

"Of course it is darling, what is it?" Gwenot said reassuringly

"It's just that when I went to my room to gather my things, it was empty, like I'd never been there. It upset me."

"Oh Elphaba" Gwenot soothed taking her hand. "I'm so sorry, Jefet came to get your things and pack them in the carriage. Look at me please"

Elphie looked up at her and wiped away an unwanted tear.

"That room is officially yours. We are not even going to use it as a guestroom anymore. Ask Glinda why, it will amuse her to tell you, I'm sure."

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to get all of this" Elphie said.

"Maybe a little too hard darling. You have many wounds that need to heal and not all of them come from being raped."

Elphie shifted uncomfortably

"I'm sorry. I saw no need to stop being direct with you, I'm not trying to hurt you"

"I know, it's alright. And it's true" Elphie said quietly "Being here has bought into focus many unpleasant facts about my home, or lack thereof and family. I'm not upset by it, actually I have a better perspective now. And I know I was wounded. Unfortunately I'm not in a position to do anything about it yet."

"Darling, I think it is very healthy that you can even acknowledge it. Elphaba you are intelligent, mature and very capable, but you are only 18. Your wounds will heal. All of them. You have all the love and support you need to do it, whatever it takes. Your biggest hurdle is learning to accept it and use it."

"You have no idea how different this is from anything I have ever known, and how hard it is to reconcile." Elphie sighed

"I can imagine darling. But understand, when you are ready to embrace it this is your home; your room is upstairs. Soon you will have things here, which stay here. It has always been my dream and Samion's that when Galinda settled down with someone, it would be here, with us, or at least in Frottica"

She chuckled "Since that someone is you, eventually you will have to get used to all of this, and us, directness and all."

Elphie put her arms around Gwenot and allowed herself to be held while she cried softly and briefly.

"I'm sorry," She said wiping her face. "Actually, no I'm not sorry."

Gwenot noticed the tracks her tears had left, but said nothing.

"That's my girl" She smiled "Better?"

"Yes, better. I am in a good place Gwenot, thanks to you and Samion and this place, and Glinda of course."

"Good, I'm happy to hear it. Speaking of Galinda, I should go check on her, we need to leave soon. Unless you still need me. Samion can get Galinda."

No go see to her, I'm absolutely fine." She said sincerely.

Gwenot kissed Elphie's forehead and left her smiling on the sofa.

Walking upstairs Gwenot smiled, Her daughter had chosen well. As she rounded the corner to Galinda's room, she saw her walking down the hall.

"Hi Momsie!" She bubbled

"Hello darling, I was coming to check on you, Elphaba said you requested alone time"

"I'm sure that concerned her a little." She smiled

She took her mothers hand as they walked back down the stairs.

"I wanted to talk to Minka, like Elphie taught me. I told her all about Elphie and school. I've done it a few times since I visited the playhouse, but this felt good, not strange."

"That's wonderful my darling, I'm so happy for you. I know how hard this trip has been on you, but you've dealt with your buried feelings about Minka well. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you mommy, I love you so much."

"I love you very much too Galinda, I'm glad you are happy."

Gwenot held her daughter tightly, feeling a little sad that she was once again leaving.

"Now, go get your Elphie and say good bye to Cook, we need to leave very soon."

"Alright Mommy, is she in the library?"

"Either there or your room" She chuckled "Next visit you should remind her there are many many other rooms in this house.

Glinda laughed and walked into the library and just stared at her beautiful green love for a moment.

"Come my love, we must say goodbye to Cook."

Elphie went over to her

"Is everything alright?"

"Absolutely, I wanted to have a little chat with Minka before I left."

Elphie smiled "Did it go well?"

"She approves of you for me, I felt it" She grinned and kissed the love of her life

Saying goodbye to Cook was not as cut and dry as it seemed. She held on to Glinda, crying that she would be missed while at the same time admonishing Elphie to eat more. Then took Elphie's hand, telling her she would be missed while telling Galinda to behave herself.

"I packed you a picnic basket for the train" She sniffled "Now off with the two of you, I have no time for this weepy nonsense." She smiled at the two of them and waved her spoon.

"Bye Cook, I love you."

As they left they heard outright weeping.

"Is she Ok?" Elphie asked

"Absolutely, She may act like a spoon wielding kitchen tyrant, but really she is a big softie."

"I see." Elphie said squeezing Glinda's hand.

Samion was waiting by the front door

"All ready girls?"

"Yes daddy" Glinda said

"Me too" Elphie agreed

Out in the carriage Glinda wedged herself between her parents, making Elphie laugh.

"Elphaba looks lonely over there" Samion chuckled

"Oh no, I'm fine, I'm sure I'll have a blonde plastered to my side on the train"

"That blonde again, I'm really going to have to do something about her" Glinda mumbled chuckling

Elphie laughed and the parents looked confused.

Lunch was a leisurely, slightly bittersweet affair. They talked about all the things that had happened; Byjon and the fittings, the evening gowns and the ball with all it's excitement, learning to ride a horse, going to the symphony and the Capers, Greda and Robil, Jilla and Pajul, the salon day and shopping, Elphie's magic,

They remembered favorite stories, laughed a lot, and cried a little, but everyone was happy.

"All aboard" the conductor called to the people still on the platform.

Elphie was hugging Gwenot and Glinda was clinging to her father

"Bye daddy, I love you" She sniffled

"I love you little Galindadoodle, I'll miss you."

He passed his crying daughter off to his wife and reached for Elphie's hand. She ignored it and put her arms around his neck and hugged him

"Thank you Samion, for making me feel so at home."

Gwenot turned Glinda around and pointed. Glinda smiled through her tears, as she saw her father wipe away his.

"All aboard" The conductor said with a tone of finality

"Take her Elphaba, before the train leaves, we don't need to go through that again" Gwenot chuckled

"Elphie took Glinda's hand and led her over to the train. The conductor helped them aboard and Glinda stood in the doorway waving and sniffling. Elphie was behind her, doing the same.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lyndie" Elphaba said gently "We can't see the platform anymore, I think it is safe to go to our compartment."

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Elphie"

She smiled at her love and followed her down the corridor.

"This is us." Elphie said sliding their door and allowing Glinda to enter

Their things were waiting for them; a big picnic basket and their individual carry on bags.

"Are you alright my sweet?" Elphie asked taking her in her arms

"Yes, I'm fine" She held onto Elphie for a little while.

When she pulled away she kissed her lightly and went to sit. Elphie sat across from her.

"This seems very strange" Elphie said, "It is like we have been away forever, but hardly gone at all."

"I know." Glinda sighed "You know what I like about trains?"

"What my sweet?" Elphie smiled

"The clickity-clack of the wheels. Clickity-clack, I'll be back, clickity-clack, I'll be back. I chanted that over and over when left home after winter break, Clickity-clack, I'll be back" She smiled

"But you know what, I'm not doing that now, I love the sound still, but now it's just comforting and reassuring, instead of convincing myself I wasn't leaving forever."

Elphie smiled at her love "So your not sad, my sweet?"

"A little, maybe, but I'm sort of excited about going back, seeing our friends, being courted by you. Aren't you excited to see what will happen next."

"Yes and a little frightened." She smiled. " And I know there are things that are frightening you, shall we start on our list?"

"After the conductor comes by. Are you glad you came with me?

"I am. Glinda, I would have fallen apart eventually, without this trip, without the warmth and acceptance of your home and parents, even though I didn't know it at the time, this was the best decision I've ever made."

"What about loving me?" She pouted.

"I see now that wasn't my decision, It just was, is and will always be. It wasn't a matter of decision making, it was a matter of accepting the inevitable."

"And do you acc…"

"Tickets please" The conductor, said sliding open their door.

Glinda pulled their tickets out of her handbag and handed them to the conductor.

" Thank you Miss Upland. You and Miss Thropp have a pleasant journey." He smiled and left.

Glinda latched the door and pulled down the privacy shade, then went over, kissed Elphie hard and returned to her seat.

"Do you accept it?" She picked up right where they left off.

"Elphie smiled at her " I think it is more complicated than a yes or no question. I accept the fact that you love me and that you are in love with me and want us to be intimate and to build a life together."

"But?…" Glinda prodded

"But… I'm having a little more trouble accepting my feelings toward you. I love you, I know that, and I'm in love with you, and want to build a life together." Elphie said with a little trepidation.

"And be intimate" Glinda said leaving no room for disagreement

"And be intimate." She smiled "but that is also a little harder for me. Something is holding me and I can't accept that everything I know I feel for you, everything that I know has to be real is allowable for me. It's like I'm taking something I'm not entitled to."

Glinda bit her lip "This has to do with Munckinland, doesn't it?"

Elphie arched her eyebrow "Your mother?"

"She told me unconventional relationships are not well tolerated there" Glinda agreed

"I don't know about the entire state, but in Nest Hardings, and more specifically Colwen Grounds, no they are not, especially from the Descending Thropps. I've never really cared much about their conventions and their arbitrary codes of conduct, so I don't think that is entirely the issue. Besides we will never be there together, so it is a moot point."

Glinda wanted to contest this statement, she had every intention of going to Elphie's so called home, but her intuition told her this would be a battle and a battle best fought at another time.

"Alright Elphie, If that's what you think, but what can I do to win your heart, help you be able to accept us completely." She said quietly, obviously distressed.

"Oh my precious Lyndie, you have my heart, you did from the start. It belongs to no one but you, as does my love and devotion, my trust and respect. It's just sometimes hard for me to accept that I can be like that. I always thought I would be a solitary figure all my life, I accepted that as my reality until I met you." She smiled warmly.

She went over and gathered Glinda into a hug, and kissed her with love and warmth.

" I don't want this to distress you my sweet, These past two weeks gave us an opportunity to build a foundation that most people our age are not allowed when they start a relationship. It was wonderful and necessary for both of us, but benefited me much more, you know that."

She returned to her seat.

"What ever benefits, or distresses you my love, invariably does the same for me, that's what I know. Elphie, do you remember when I asked you if we could still snuggle at school?"

"Of course my sweet" She smiled

"I asked that because mom talked to me about your solitary nature." She looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable

"Say what you need to my sweet, now is the time for it." Her eyes were reassuring and understanding

"We knew these train talks would be a little hard, It's alright."

"She told me it would be difficult for me to love you, because you wouldn't always need me in the same way that you have and that eventually your solitary nature will reassert itself, at least somewhat, That frightens me a little, to think that you won't need me.

Elphie sighed and pondered this. "I have always thought that it would be a little difficult for us to love one another, not impossible, just at times, difficult."

"Elphie!"

"Lyndie, Your mother realized this and you do too in some way. We need each other and always will. But we need each other very differently. I no longer need such physical shows of comfort and reassurance. Intuitively you know that, because you don't give it all the time. Just as I instinctively seem to know when you are in need of a touch or a hug, or a snuggle. I need you my sweet, very much."

She once again got up and hugged her love, but this time brought her over to sit with her. They settled in face to face.

"You know this." Elphie asserted

"I do" Glinda agreed "But when mom said your solitary nature would eventually reassert it self, for a brief moment I thought it meant you wouldn't want me around so much."

"Do you think that now?" Now Elphie was a little distressed.

"No, we've talked about your alone time, but what does the rest of it mean?"

"You like being in groups of people much more than I. Now that we are… a couple. It is going to be hard on you to go out with your friends without me, and hard on me to go out with you as much as you might want.

But I know in my heart, that we can get around this."

"You'll go out to please me and I'll stay in to please you" She chuckled

"And you'll go out alone, to please me." Elphie added and Glinda frowned

"There are still some kinks in this plan" She pouted.

"It's not as bad as it looks now. For two weeks we have been with each other almost constantly, we will develop a workable system, I promise."

"Elphie mom also said that you try to be more physical, for my sake. And I'm not talking about when we are alone"

"I can't argue with that. I am reserved. You are not. We understand that about each other. Being together in public and not being able to hold my hand, or do any of the other little physical shows of affection that delight you so, will take it's toll on you eventually. Just as letting you do them as much as you'd like will take it's toll on me. We will work it out, but our expectations must be realistic."

Glinda sighed

"Lyndie, you know I can't hold your hand, and walk around Shiz, not yet. I took me long enough to be able to do it on the cloistered grounds of Upland Manor,"

"I know that Elphie, and I would never ask you to do that, but it seems in this instance I will be the only one compromising." She was surprised to find herself feeling mildly irritated.

"Not necessarily Glinda" Elphie said sensing her irritation.

"Is this related to your touching issues or you're not being as comfortable with our relationship as I am issues"

Elphie arched an eyebrow quizzically.

"Mom told me the last one, but it's true."

"It is, but not because I don't love you"

"Are we back to the Munchkinland land thing again, or one of your other issues" She said more hostility than she intended and was immediately sorry.

She got up and sat on the other seat.

"I'm sorry"

"You're not sorry you said it, you're just sorry you said it with hostility." Elphie said

"This is getting us no where" Glinda sighed

"Yes it is Lyndie. Don't you see? These issues are very real for us. My problems cause us problems. Can we please just pause a moment and regroup, we have to sort through this before it becomes anymore entangled. Please."

"Alright Elphie, Go talk a walk. I'll set us up a snack from the basket. Go." She said firmly

"Are you sure? " Elphie asked cautiously

"Just go, but not for too long." Glinda dismissed her with a wave.

Elphie left the compartment on edge; She walked up and down the passageway trying to figure out just where the conversation had taken a downward turn. She wasn't as comfortable with her new relationship as Glinda was, but she didn't know why, not for sure anyway. She continued pacing and mumbling up and down the passageway, eliciting odd glances from other passengers.

Glinda looked in the basket, wondering what was wrong with them. Whatever it was she knew it wasn't insurmountable, but they, or their conversation, seemed to have gotten off track somehow. She pulled out a plate of cheese and fruit and set up the little table in their compartment. She poured out some cider for Elphie and water for herself and sat down to think. Elphie's solitary nature was one of things that she was attracted to, so she knew that wasn't an issue, in and of itself. But she wasn't sure what was. She sighed and sipped her water.

Elphie felt more in control now. She smiled, even though they were starting to argue about her solitary nature, it was that very nature that Glinda instinctively responded to, by sending her for a walk alone.

She went back to their compartment, having only been gone 15 or 20 minutes.

"Better?" Glinda asked handing her a glass of cider.

"You knew I would be." She smiled

"May I start?" Glinda said nervously.

"Please" Elphie said taking a long drink of cider.

"Elphaba, your solitary nature is not what is causing me to be so…stirred up. It is one of the reasons I fell in love with you. Your need to be alone, to think and spend time inside yourself is a part of who you are, it gives you your fire and intensity and I think your gentleness and compassion also. I wouldn't change it for anything. I understand it and want you to honor it in whatever manner you need." Glinda looked relieved.

Elphie nodded "What does have you stirred up my sweet?" She handed Glinda a small plate filled with her favorite melon slices. And put cheese on another for herself.

"Honestly?"

"Of course Glinda. Always!" Elphie said

"I don't think that your inherent need for solitude and introspection is the only reason why you don't like being in the company of other people." Glinda said tentatively.

"I'll go with this" Elphie chuckled

"Your mistrust of and general hostility towards most people is why, and that stems more from your past and was made worse by you being…" She stammered over her words.

"Raped, you can say it Lyndie, it's alright" She smiled wanly

"By being raped." She frowned and took Elphie's hand and squeezed it. More so than from your nature,"

"You've been exercising your intuition." Elphie smiled

"Yep, but do you agree?"

"Your mother told me that I have some very deep wounds from both of the aforementioned things, but they would heal in time if I work at it, and if I accept your help. If that means going out with the gang occasionally, and giving you a peck on the cheek in public, then so be it" Elphie said refilling Glinda's water glass.

Glinda smiled faintly and nodded. "Elphie I… You…"

She started to cry

"Glinda, you are frustrated. It's all right to be. I get that way too sometimes. You don't want to hurt me, but I don't expect you to categorically accept all my little quirks. If something starts to bother you, like the lack of pubic affection thing, tell me. Just let me have it!" She smiled

"Elphie!" She said in disbelief

"Lyndie, you know I have done and will continue to do the same with you. We will talk about, probably even squabble about it, but we will work it out. We've talked about this before"

"I know, and the public affection thing doesn't bother me so much."

"Lyndie" Elphie admonished

"Alright it does a little." She agreed

"That's better" She smiled

"Elphie, I know it is a very complicated issue for you, I listened when you spoke to my mom, I heard the anguish in your voice, and saw how hard you tried to work with the exercise"

"Your hearing that part of my talk still bothers me a little, there are some things you simply do not need to know about that day. But I want to work at those exercises Lyndie, I want to try, I need to." She paused and refilled her cider glass.

"Some of this is my touching issue and is related to my priority train talk issue, can we put it away for just a bit, while we finish the current one." She smiled

Glinda chuckled "You got a lot done in your short time in the passageway"

"I'm good at it" She laughed lightly

They nibbled on their snack in silence for a moment on two while they collected their individual thoughts.

"The public display of affection is very complicated, as is my comfort level with our relationship and my ability to accept it fully. And you are right, they all have something to do with Colwen Grounds, but I can't pin it down yet. I've told you before, that whole set up there is extremely complex for me. Please can we just table all Colwen Grounds talk until I'm better able to sort through it? I should be hearing from the powers that be soon about what they want from me regarding my 19th birthday and it's corresponding whatever's.

Whatever happens Glinda, I'll tell you everything, I promise."

"You're frightened of all this aren't you?" Glinda said concerned

"Maybe a little, but I'm more irritated. The whole thing agitates me" She was up and pacing their small compartment.

"Elphie, it's put away not to be brought out until you do it. Come sit my love."

Glinda pulled her love down beside her and put herself into her arms.

"It doesn't matter anyway, you'll get through it because you have people who really love you, and it won't affect us." She tried to soothe the agitated girl

Elphie kissed her love, and gave her the fingers she loved to play with and hoped with every ounce of her being that what she had said would be true.

They sat quietly for awhile, the motion of the train and the nearness of each other calming Elphie and reassuring Glinda.

"Are you feeling better about me needing you, my solitary nature rearing its ugly head and my ability to snuggle at Shiz?" Elphie chuckled finally

"Yes I do. I know your need to be alone has nothing to do with me, and it may at times be hard for me to deal with, but I will. And I don't care how you need me, as long as you need me. And I've always known how we are in private has to be different than how we are in public, I'm Ok with that because I feel, deep in my soul, that it will not be that way forever. I saw us Elphie walking hand in hand and you kissed me, really kissed me, in front of a group of people. I saw it" She grinned broadly "So I can wait."

"I'm glad to hear that, that you can wait." Elphie chuckled.

"Kiss me, and we will move on to your train talk topic"

Elphie kissed her gently, and then Glinda shifted and kissed her more passionately.

"Mmmmmm that was nice" Glinda sighed

"You did that because you know what I need to talk about" Elphie chuckled

"Can you think of a better segue?" Glinda kissed her again lightly and sat on the seat with her, but facing her.

"Yes actually, but that will do" She smiled

"You remember I asked you the difference between giving and receiving, and how it feels?"

"I do my love, I take it my answer left you unsatisfied?"

"Confused would be more like it"

"Like yours, it's not really a yes or no answer. And it's complicated as well.

"Isn't everything." Elphie sighed "How am I supposed to know what is supposed to feel good, and what shouldn't?"

"Anything can feel good Elphie. Some times it's the mood you're in or the circumstances, or just what you are doing. Kissing you always feels good." Glinda grinned

"But that's different good than brushing hair" Elphie said obviously trying to make some connections.

"Maybe, I love it when you brush my hair. Sometimes it's relaxing and sometimes it makes me feel safe and cherished and sometime it makes me feel all tingly, especially when you massage my scalp." She grinned.

"So it should be like that for me?"

"Not at all, every has their own things they really, really like. How do you feel when I brush your hair?"

Elphie thought for a moment. "At first silly… then, I don't know, content."

"And how do you feel when you brush mine?

"Useful and happy, I know you enjoy it and that makes me feel good, but not that good."

"Elphie some things make you feel good emotionally, feel all warm and fuzzy. Some things make you feel good, as in happy and content or safe and loved. And some things make you feel tingly or aroused.

Elphie flushed and sighed "You feel like that sometimes don't you?"

"Aroused? Yes my love I have, but feeling it and acting on it are not the same thing."

"And you can feel that way by giving or receiving?'

"Either or." She smiled "But I don't get to give very often. Once I felt that way just watching"

"Watching me?" Elphie said astounded

"Dance with the ambassador at the ball, I wanted you so badly, I ached."

Elphie groaned and got up.

"I've felt the tingles, they are nice but a little scary"

"It scary for me sometimes to, but Elphie, those are tingles. Does anything make you feel more intense?" She asked quietly

Elphie was quiet "Once when I saw you get out of the tub, while we were still at school, I felt something stir in my stomach, It scared me so much I almost got sick. Remember after our oil bath I told you I get butterflies in my stomach if I let myself think of how beautiful you are."

Glinda nodded and smiled "I thought it was sweet."

"It scares me when it happens, and it seems to happen a lot more lately."

"That's because we are getting closer, our feelings are intensifying. I know mine are."

"Good feelings?"

My everything feelings Elphie. As my mom said this relationship is new, we should just enjoy it.

"I enjoy our relationship, it's my feelings about it that scare me." She smiled "It seems odd to stop good feelings because they frighten you."

"I have to stop them too, but not because they scare me, but because I know I have to control myself, especially when you hit my spot"

"Your spot?" Elphie said intrigued

Jilla told me that most people have one or two places, apart from the obvious ones, that drive them crazy when they are caressed or kissed. I discovered one of mine awhile back."

Elphie looked rather distressed "Do I want to know?"

"No, but I think it would be helpful to you. When you run up and down my arms, before you rub my temples, and you caress right here" She pointed to a place on her inner arm, above her elbow. "In a certain way, It drives me crazy, makes me feel so go good." She grinned broadly

"In a sexual way? That simple touch."

"Yes, my love, very much so. You have a spot too you know." Glinda ventured cautiously

"I know" Elphie said quietly "That spot you kissed under my ear"

"That is something for you that should feel very good."

"It did, then it made me nauseous I just tried to ignore it and focused on your kiss.

"Oh my love, I'll not do that again until you are ready. " Glinda said sincerely

"I meant it when I said I want to work on those exercises, even, eventually, the ones your mother warned me of. I don't want to feel sick when I should feel good."

She was up and pacing around in a small circle, very agitated. Glinda let her be for a short while.

"Elphie sit down please, or go pace up and down the hall, you're going to get dizzy, or make me that way."

Elphie sat down across from Glinda.

"I don't understand how simple gestures can have sexual connotations. Do you remember when you kissed my little welts? You meant it to feel good, comforting, not good, really good, but that's how I felt" Elphie said trying to get a handle on the conversation.

"But that's ok you felt that way. Just tell me next time it happens and maybe we can figure out a way to explore it that is safe for you."

"Something felt good and it upset me, that might be beyond exploration."

"You were not upset you were frightened, there's a difference." Glinda said

"I know. Everything physical seems to frighten me these days." Elphie sighed

"No Elphie, all physical things don't frighten you. Are you frightened when I kiss you?'

"Not any more. Sometimes I get butterflies, but not bad ones." Elphie grinned

"See Elphie, there is something that you allow yourself to enjoy, something physical and intimate with no negative associations."

"Yes, I guess there is. You are the first person who ever kissed me, in any way, and it may have been confusing and a little scary at first, but never negative or painful."

Glinda smiled "My love, someday none of it will be negative or painful for you, but until then we will return to a kiss, when things threaten to overtake you, whatever we do, whatever happens we can always do that, we can return to a kiss."

She got up and went to sit by her love, and kissed her gently.

"I know that I can inadvertently cause you distress with my touch, and I am glad we have something that can makes us both tingly, that won't. "

Glinda barely placed her lips on Elphie's, but Elphie pulled back.

"Glinda, It bothers me that you even think about these things. I meant it when I said there are things you never need to hear. And you won't, not any more." She said resolutely

"My mom said I know too much about what happened to you for my own good. She thought I was handling well." Glinda countered, but not aggressively

Elphie looked away. "I still contend that you shouldn't have to handle it at all."

"Neither should you Elphie" Glinda said quietly

"I don't want to quarrel about this Lyndie." Elphie said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Elphie, You don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to, you have your journal to write in if you need to get something out. But if you need to talk, I don't want you to keep it in because you're afraid of hurting, or upsetting me. We've been over this more than once." Glinda said raising her head so she could look into her eyes.

"I know, but..."

"But nothing, I already know more than I should about something that no one should ever have to know anything about. But you lived through something no one should ever have to live through. I know that already, and you can't change that fact. We will handle whatever comes up."

Elphie put her head in her hands. When you heard me talking to your mother, about the whole rubbing my stomach issue, how did you feel?"

"Elphie…" Glinda pleaded

"Tell me please."

"I felt sick to my stomach and sobbed into a pillow" She said flatly "Does it help you somehow to know this?"

"Glinda, I'm so tired of this. I get upset, we talk, I feel better, Something innocent happens, I get upset, we talk…. And on and on. It's a never-ending cycle. Don't you tire of it?"

"No I don't. I know it is frustrating for you, but talking is good for you, it helps" Glinda said reassuringly

"It hurts"

"It won't forever Elphie, and when it does, we can always go back to this"

She gently kissed Elphie's cheek

"Close your eyes my love" She kissed her other cheek "It's only this now"

She gave her a soft, lingering kiss.

"I'm giving you affection, and it feels really good." Glinda giggled lightly and kissed her again.

"It feels very good," Elphie said gathering Glinda into her arms and holding her close.

As does this"

"Mmmmmm hmmm" Glinda agreed.

"This does too." Glinda said taking Elphie's fingers and playing with them as she always does.

"Yes it does" Elphie sighed.

"That's three things we have Elphie, three, enjoyable, physical activities that may or may not produce tingles, good butterflies, or out and out arousal in one or both of us. All very normal, all very Ok, no matter how we feel."

They kissed, then Elphie played with Glinda's fingers, then they kissed again, and Glinda played with Elphie's fingers, then they kissed once again, and then they held one another and shared a long, slow kiss.

"Mix and match tingles" Elphie chuckled "I like it"

"Did I satisfactorily answer your question this time my love? Do you have what you need to categorize your feelings?" She smiled, knowing her love's tendency to try and sort all of thoughts into tidy little categories

Elphie laughed "I feel better about it and yes smartie pants, you gave me what I need. You always do. Knowing what to do with the information is a different matter, but I am adequately equipped."

"Lyndie remember when you said if I ever feel…worked up to tell you and we'd explore it."

"I can remember that far back I think." She smiled

"I want you to do the same. Tell me when you feel that way, I know you haven't and obviously I can't tell."

"Yet" Glinda added " Alright my love, I will, if you allow me some discretion. I do know you, and really don't want to lead you someplace you're not ready to be."

Elphie pondered this "As you wish my sweet. We will be dealing with you far more than me I think anyway."

"I think things at Shiz are going to get very interesting" Glinda giggled

They sat together, talking about their recess, laughing and stealing a kiss and a caress here and there, for a good while. Feeling whimsical Elphie sing-songed:

"Clickity-clack we'll be back, Clickity-clack we'll be back"

Making Glinda laugh and earning her a rather hearty kiss that was interrupted by a knock on their compartment door.

"Shiz in one half hour Misses"

"Thank you" Elphie called

"Wow Elphie, we talked all the way."

"We did, Elphie chuckled "We talk well, don't we?"

"Yes we do. Are you ready to be back? Any last minute issues we need to hash out." She said sitting up and gazing earnestly at the girl she adored.

"Not that I know of right now, but I'll take a rain check." Elphie smiled

"Whenever you need my love" She stroked the soft green cheek.

"And you my sweet, are you comfortable returning to our new duel lives?"

"Oh yes, I love a challenge and this will be a doozy. But anything worth having is worth working and fighting for."

"Well spoken Lyndie." Elphie rose and applauded

"Thank you" Glinda bowed and giggled

They gathered their things and chatted causally until the train pulled into the Shiz station. They disembarked and Glinda arranged for a cab, while Elphie went to see about a porter and their things. It didn't take long until they and their bags were loaded into a cab and on their way back to Shiz University campus.

"I forgot how lively this place was, even this late." Elphie said taking in the people walking around, the noise from the bars, and the lights.

"I know, Upland Manor is so peaceful. Look this there's Manif!" Glinda bubbled

"Hi Manif!" She called standing up, then promptly falling down when the cab jerked forward.

"Hey Glinda, Hi Elphaba!" He called waving. "Welcome back brunch at the café tomorrow afternoon"

"Sounds great!" Glinda yelled as the cab pulled away.

Elphie smiled at her exuberant friend, very glad she wasn't suffering pangs of homesickness.

"Elphie?"

"Sounds like fun my sweet" Elphie told the happy girl.

"Elphie!" Glinda squealed as they neared the dorm

"What Glinda? What's wrong?" Elphie startled

"Nothing's wrong, I just remembered we have a surprise waiting for us" She wiggled and bounced

"I can't wait!"

"Oh yes, I forgot as well" Elphie said delighting as she always did, in Glinda's burst of enthusiasm.

Elphie took care of directing the driver with their bags while Glinda ran ahead to open their door and maybe get a peek at the surprise. She was disappointed when she saw a big something on the table covered with colorful paper and a bow.

"Just put everything here," She said as the driver put down one load and went for the other.

"Look Elphie" Glinda said excitedly pointing to the package "Can we open it?"

"After the cabby leaves my sweet, then we can enjoy whatever it is by ourselves."

"Oh of course, I was just excited" She smiled

The driver came back with the last of their things, Elphie paid him and gave him a handsome tip.

"Thank you Miss" He said tipping his hat and leaving.

Elphie looked around the small room, it was just like they left it, and it was familiar, comforting and dusty

She laughed at her self for thinking that.

"Elphie!" Glinda whined

"Oh, sorry, go my sweet, open your gift."

"Our gift Elphie, Ours" She picked up the card and read it out loud

"_My darlings,_

_We hope your journey back to school was pleasant and not sad._

_We know this provided you with much enjoyment while you were here and we hope it will continue to do so._

_Use it often. Use it carefully. _

_Enjoy and protect one another my darlings, what you share is precious and rare._

_We love you both,_

Momsie and Popsicle" 

Glinda had tears in her eyes that Elphie wiped away.

"Are you going to open it or water it?" She chuckled

Glinda pulled off the paper and gasped

"Wow" Elphie said

"My parents are the best" Glinda giggled

They were looking at a brand new victrola with a lot of different kinds of recordings

"Elphie, our own victrola, can you believe it?"

"It's wonderful," Elphie said looking through the recordings, "Classical, popular, traditional, a little bit of everything. And look at this" She held a recording out to Glinda that had a note written in Gwenot's beautiful flowing script.

"_To be used in case of relationship troubles, connection issues, general emotional distress or return from breaks."_

It was a recording of that first waltz they had together. Glinda put it on laughing at her mother. She turned the volume on low, because it was very late and held at her hand to Elphie

"You heard the lady" She chuckled

Elphie grinned and swept Glinda into position. They danced around the small room, laughing as the avoided bedposts, chairs and the luggage on the floor.

"Your mother is brilliant," Elphie said as she spun Glinda out, trying to avoid the bookshelf.

"I know, who needs a welcome back brunch. We've got a welcome back waltz!" She chuckled

When the music ended they held each other, chuckling.

"Next time, we may want to clear a space," Elphie said happily

"I think that would be best, an emphatic damn doesn't really fit with the flow of the music" Glinda giggled referring to Elphaba bumping her elbow on the wall while executing a twirl.

"Are you alright my love?" She patted her friend's elbow.

"I'm fine" Elphie laughed "I still can't believe this"

"Elphie, let's leave the unpacking for tomorrow and get ready for bed quickly. I have an idea."

"Ok" Elphie chuckled

The washed up quickly and changed into their nightclothes. Glinda dug out their special candle, put it on the nightstand and lit it. Then she put on a slow, quiet tune and turned off the lights. She took Elphie into her arms and the held each other, moving slowing to the music.

"Welcome back Elphie, I love you"

"And I you. Welcome back Lyndie"

Bathed in the faint glow of the flickering candle, they swayed gently in time with the music, kissing deeply and passionately until long after the music ended.


	10. Chapter 10

Elphaba awoke with a start and looked around slightly disoriented, it was light out but barely. She wondered if she had just awakened from a dream, a wonderful warm and happy dream about being at Glinda's home in Frottica. Seeing luggage still piled on the floor, the candle she and Glinda had materialized on the nightstand and a new victrola on the table assured her that the past two and a half weeks had not been a dream. And also reminded her of the dance and unbelievable kiss she had shared with her love right before they had gone to sleep last night. That made her wonder how and why she was in her own bed. She looked at Glinda sleeping and heard her snoring softly and smiled, remembering the pillow fight that had resulted when she had brought up her adorable, soft snore. The beautiful blonde was curled up into a yellow ball, closer to the foot of her bed than the head and had thrown off her covers, as tended to happen when she had one of her –very interesting dreams --, as she called them. Elphie got up and carefully pulled the covers up over her love and placed a very gentle kiss on her forehead.

Glinda shifted position but didn't awaken.

"That feels so good Elphie." She mumbled in her sleep, smiling.

Elphie laughed inwardly as she walked to the luggage pile, hoping that Glinda was responding to the kiss on her forehead, but reasonably sure she was not.

Elphie retrieved an outfit from her bag and went into the bathroom to bathe and change. She didn't bother to close the door, she had gotten used to not having to in her room at Upland Manor, and Glinda was still fast asleep. She stripped off her nightdress and undergarments and took stock of her oils making a mental note of which ones she needed to replenish. Pouring some oil on a special very soft cloth she used for bathing she started to carefully wash herself. Part of her bathing ritual was to use the time to refocus her thoughts and sort them out. As she ran the oily cloth lightly up and down her arms she starting thinking about her classes and projects she had due. It wasn't long at all before Upland Manor was tucked away, her basic biology classroom was front and center and the rest of the world was effectively tuned out.

Glinda woke up from a very good dream, happy and smiling. She stretched and glanced over to her love's bed, not at all surprised to see she wasn't there. She looked around the room soaking in all the familiar things; Elphie's bookshelf and desk, both laden with books and papers, hers with only necessary textbooks and magic supplies, and mainly filled with knick-knacks, her comfy chair in the corner, the faint scent of Elphie's oils permeating the room. All of these things made their dorm room cozy and homey. She sat up on the foot of her bed and looked into their bathroom, seeing a naked Elphie gently rubbing oil on her leg with that special cloth she had. She watched for a moment as she oiled the cloth again, put her other leg on the side of the tub and ran the cloth up and down it, making her emerald skin glisten. She could have watched this for hours, but knowing it irritated Elphie when she did without her being aware she sighed and got up.

"Hi Elphie" She bubbled going into the bathroom.

Elphie jumped slightly "Glinda, I hate it when you do that" But she smiled at the perky girl.

"I know my love but it was either greet and startle you or continue to sit and watch you oil. I chose the lesser infraction." She grinned and kissed her love on the cheek.

"Am I forgiven?" She said starting to draw her bath.

"Forgive you for being you, don't be absurd" Elphie chuckled, feeling a little self conscious with out clothing

"Well I am sorry." Glinda said reaching for her bath salts.

"I'll be out of your way in a minute." Elphie said toweling off.

"Oh no please don't hurry. Clean your hair in here and sit with me while I bathe, please." Glinda had stripped of her nightdress and was turning off the faucet.

"Alright my sweet" Elphie said smiling. "By the way good morning"

"Good morning" Glinda beamed and gave her love a proper kiss then climbed into her tub.

Elphie slipped into her undergarments, which made her feel more comfortable and sat on the stool in front of the mirror. Glinda smiled, knowing her love's dislike of being naked.

"Glinda" Elphie said rubbing some hair dust into her hair from the bottom up "How did it come to be that I woke up in my own bed, and you in yours? I'm not complaining, just curious."

Glinda chuckled, remembering their dance and kiss last night.

"Because I'm a lady" She laughed, blushing slightly

Elphie flushed, deciding to let the discussion drop and started brushing the dust from her hair.

"I enjoyed that kiss, it gave me good butterflies" Elphie said

"It was fun wasn't it" Glinda splashed slightly while washing her hair.

Elphie put her hair in a ponytail and finished dressing. Then she got Glinda's long handled bath brush and scrubbed her back for her.

"Thanks Elphie" She smiled. "May I try and braid your hair before we go to brunch?"

'If you'd like." Elphie replied

"Goody!" Glinda squealed getting out of the tub and into the towel Elphie held open for her.

"But only after we get unpacked. It took you weeks to get all of your things put away after winter break"

"Oh all right" She pouted

She dried off and started brushing out and drying her hair while Elphie went out to start to sort through the luggage pile, most of which was Glinda's. She took her valises and put them on her bed for her.

"Elphie will you brush my hair, just a little bit?" Glinda called from the bathroom "It's dry enough"

"Certainly my sweet." She went in and spent a few minutes brushing Glinda's damp blonde hair.

"Are you looking forward to the brunch today?" Elphie asked as she ran the brush slowly down the tresses.

"Yes! I can't wait to tell everyone about the ball and our gowns and the symphony and the Capers and our oil bath"

"Tha…. Lyndie!" Elphie gasped

"Just seeing if you were paying attention my love."

She turned, took her brush out of Elphie's hand, kissed her and strutted out into the room to get dressed.

She rummaged through her bags to find what she wanted to wear. By the time she found what she wanted and dressed, Elphie had put away her own clothes.

"Want some help?" Elphie asked chuckling "We only have a few hours until brunch."

"Ha Ha," She pouted "But yes, I would"

Elphie worked with Glinda to get her clothes put away, enduring many –that doesn't go theres—and-- that's not a casual outfit, my loves--. The whole process amused her immensely for some reason. And she spent much of the time chuckling and grinning.

"What in Oz is the matter with you Elphie?" Glinda asked her laughing love

"If you put half as much energy and thought into your classes as you to into arranging your wardrobe, you'll be valedictorian."

"I wouldn't dream of taking that honor away from you" Glinda chuckled putting away their evening gowns.

Then she noticed something on the floor by the door and went to get it.

"It's a note from the administration," Glinda said and read it out loud

"_To the residents of Crage Hall,_

_There is a mandatory meeting for all residents today at 5:00 PM in the commons area._

_Madame Morrible"_

"What do you think Horrible Morrible wants?" Glinda asked

"Probably to talk about the unpleasantness that took place before Spring Recess," Elphie said the last part doing a fairly decent imitation of Madame Head's affected upper crust accent.

Glinda giggled "Elphie you are terrible, dead on, but terrible."

She had picked up Elphie's painting and was looking around for a place to put it.

"Any thoughts? Glinda asked

"On the wall?" Elphie chuckled. She was cleaning out the picnic basket.

"How about on the wall above the fireplace," She smiled

"Perfect. What about a permanent home for your victrola?"

"Our victrola Elphie. Repeat after me. Our."

Elphie smiled and indulged her love "Our"

"Our victrola"

"Our victrola" Elphie echoed

"Very good!" She bubbled "I think we should put _our_ victrola on my bookshelf, that way we can put the recordings right there with it."

"Well there is plenty of room, seeing as it lacks books." She smirked

Are you going to help me or taunt me?"

"I can do both simultaneously actually" Elphie grinned "But I'll just help for now"

They cleared a spot and set it up, then Glinda put on something upbeat.

"Music to unpack by" She chuckled

"We are almost done now" Elphie pointed out

"Then dance with me" She took Elphie in her arms and moved around to the beat, Elphie tripping all over herself.

"Alright I'm sorry I taunted you, please don't kill me" She laughed

Glinda drew her into a kiss.

"We'll get those gangly limbs under control eventually and you will be dancing like you waltz, " She giggled

"And think of the fun we shall have trying"

Elphie laughed again gazing at the grinning blonde in her arms "Before you start to tame my gangly limbs, can we finish unpacking?"

"Fuddy-duddy" She pouted but went to put away the things in her carry on bag. Elphie did the same.

She pulled her keepsake box out of her bag and opened it. Her green glass oval was right on top and she remembered the magic she had done under Gwenot's direction in the horse meadow.

"Glinda, remember my sun catcher?" She said looking at the window

"Oh, I nearly forgot" She looked at the window and the sun catcher wasn't there.

"Elphie, you summoned your sun catcher"" She breathed

"I know my sweet" Not quite as impressed with the feat as her roomie was. "Do you want to put it back up?"

Glinda climbed on a chair and put the green glass oval back in place.

"Can we not make a big deal of it please?" Elphie asked quietly

"Big deal of what?" Glinda gave Elphie a quick kiss and went back to her own bag, very impressed with her roomies talent.

Elphie put her little box in her top dresser drawer, peeking inside at the two Capers name badges that were there.

"Elphaba of Upland Manor" She sighed quietly and closed the dresser drawer.

"Glinda may I put my new necklace in your jewelry box for safe keeping?"

"Sure Elphie" She took the necklace and put it in with her things.

"You don't have to ask to use my things my love, whatever you need is yours." She smiled

Elphie smiled back and put away her books.

"All done" She said falling on her bed

"Me too" Glinda said falling beside her

"Look Elphie" She pointed around the room "Our home away from home. In here we are whatever we want to be. We are Elphie and Lyndie"

Elphie got up and went to the door "Elphie and Lyndie, relationship explorers" She said with as much perkiness as she could muster

Then she stepped into the hall "Elphaba and Glinda, proper Shiz students." She said seriously

She stepped in "Elphie and Lyndie"

And out again "Elphaba and Glinda"

Glinda giggled and pulled Elphie back into the room "Let's not go out there until we must"

She put herself into Elphie's arms and held her

"I love you Elphie"

"And I you Lyndie. Even if I can't show you as you would like when we are out there, I still do."

"I know Elphaba, I know. Our talk yesterday really helped me."

"Me too. Are you ready for brunch?"

"No hair braiding?" Glinda pouted

"We can if you wish, but it's time to go. You can braid my hair anytime you like my sweet."

"You are right. Let's brunch!" Glinda wiggled away.

As they were walking down to the café Glinda slipped her hand into Elphie's then immediately yanked it away.

"I just need a little readjust time" She grinned

"It's ok, You readjust to the outside and I'll adjust to the inside and we will meet in the middle" She chuckled

When they entered the café they saw some of their little gang sitting at a bunch of tables they had pushed together in the corner. They were filled with sweet breads, plates of fruit and cheese, carafes of coffee, pitchers of milk and water

"Hi everyone" Glinda called hurrying over, Elphie following behind

"Hey there Glinda' Manif said giving her an innocent hug

"Hi Elphaba' He shook her hand

"Loma!" Glinda giggled giving her study partner a big hug.

After everyone was properly greeted Manif sat Elphie near him and Glinda sat with Loma.

Everyone chatted with whoever was near them swapping stories and gossip and nibbling on food. When some new joined the group the rounds of greetings and welcome backs started all over again. Elphie's classmate, Hyrut showed up and came over to sit with her and Manif. Elphie was at ease chatting with the boys, she knew them and she could see Glinda was right across the table chattering happily.

"Jacol, you bum, It's about time you showed up." Manif said greeting a new arrival with a slap on the back, and a handshake.

"Everyone, This is Jacol Koiy, a good friend of mine. He has transferred to Shiz from Emerald College."

Everyone said hi and a few people close by introduced themselves.

"Elphaba, Jacol is a Munckinlander also," Manif said

"Bright Lettins, born and raised. Nice to meet you Miss Thropp"

"You as well Jacol" Elphie said politely "And please, it's Elphaba"

"I heard rumors that our mysterious green heir apparent had been sent off to Shiz. You are quite a controversial figure around Munchkinland."

"Well she may be a heir apparent to whatever in Munchkinland, but here at Shiz she is simply Elphaba, singer of bawdy pub tunes" Manif winked at the green girl "And best friend to that chatterbox over there."

He pointed to Glinda "And the only thing controversial about her is her choice of beverages." He laughed remembering that cider drink that she preferred.

"Wow, What a looker" Jacol whispered to Manif and staring at Glinda.

"Down boy! Eyes front! There are ladies present." Manif chuckled. "Excuse him, Elphaba, He spent way to much time at an all boy's college. It turned him into a lascivious lout."

Glinda saw Elphie talking with the new boy and could sense some discomfort in her.

"Loma, let's go get an introduction to the new boy" Glinda said

"Ooh! Good idea, he is breath of fresh male air" Loma grinned.

"A breath of fresh air" Glinda said looking directly at Elphie.

"Well, Manif are you going to introduce me to the Third's best friend" Jacol grinned

"Yes, I will, but she is a friend of mine, and you will behave. And by the way her" He pointed to Elphie "name is Elphaba."

"My apologies Elphaba" He bowed

Elphie was feeling very uncomfortable, not only because this newcomer knew who she was, but for some other reason she couldn't quite place. But she accepted his apology with a nod and a thin smile anyway.

"Manif, will you please introduce us to your friend?" Loma said.

"Absolutely. Jacol, may I present Loma Tredes and Glinda Upland."

"Nice to meet you Miss Tredes" He shook her hand politely

"A pleasure Miss Upland" he took Glinda's hand in both of his and held her gaze just a tick longer than was proper.

Glinda withdrew her hand "For me as well, Jacol. And please, it's Glinda"

"And I'm Loma" The other girl said trying to refocus the boy's attention.

Glinda plopped down in what was Manif's seat by Elphie and discreetly touched her fingers to her loves under the table.

After an unsubtle game of musical chairs, where Jacol ended up on the other side of Glinda and Loma on the other side of him, the Spring recess story swap started up again.

"…That's nothing" Glinda chirped "Elphaba and I wore evening gowns created by Byjon."

"Byjon. The Byjon" Loma said in an amazed an envious tone

"Yep, the one and only. The ball was a lot of fun, wasn't it Elphaba."

"Indeed it was" She concurred. "It was the first time I had ever attended such an event and I had a wonderful time." She smiled at Glinda

"Is it true that Ambassador Danim was there?" He directed the question to Elphie.

"He was in attendance, yes" Elphie replied as politely as she could

"So what does the governor-to-be think of our new ambassador?" Jacol prodded

"Jacol, there will be no talk of politics at this table. It is a welcome back brunch, not a policy debate." Manif chuckled. "He is a Political Studies major" He added by way of explanation.

"I assume you are as well, Elphaba" Jacol said.

"Actually my roomie is a Life Sciences major, and Loma and I are Sorcery majors" Glinda said trying to divert the attention away from Elphie.

"What a diverse group we are" Jacol said looking into Glinda's eyes. "So what do Shizzers do for fun?"

He asked her.

Manif answered the question, and the conversation changed directions. The group continued eating and chatting casually for quite awhile. It was generally agreed that the residents of room 22 had the most exciting and interesting Spring Recess.

The brunch had lasted for hours, and it was well into mid-afternoon before the friends went their separate ways.

"We'll see you tonight at the meeting Loma" Glinda said as she prepared to leave

"And don't forget the dance this weekend" Manif said to the gang.

"Would you like to talk a walk?" Glinda asked Elphie as they walked away.

"That would be nice" She responded

They walked through the courtyard and towards Elphie's meadow.

"Is everything alright my love" Glinda said when she was sure no one was around.

"Yes it is. Jacol knows who I am, and it made me a little uncomfortable. I'm fine now, really."

"People are going to recognize you Elphie, it's inevitable. Not only are you stunningly beautiful" She giggled "You're beautifully emerald" She continued giggling.

Elphie smiled at her giggling love, and couldn't help but chuckle. They walked around the meadow and down by the lake talking about the brunch and some more about the new boy.

"Do you want to go to the dance this weekend?" Elphie asked

"I thought we were going out on a date," Glinda pouted

"We are" Elphie smiled "But we can go to the dance and out alone the next night"

"Do you want to go to the dance?" Glinda asked

"I don't know if I do or not" Elphie answered honestly

"Then we will wait and decide after our week is over."

"Fair enough" Elphie said.

They strolled casually back to their dorm, waving to classmates and enjoying the beautiful day.

"I think we have time to clean up a little before the boring meeting" Elphie said unlocking their door.

"Ugh" Glinda said falling on her bed. "Such a grand afternoon, to be followed by such a boring evening"

"The meeting shouldn't last to long, then we can have the rest of the evening to ourselves."

"Yeah!" Glinda bubbled She kissed Elphie and skipped off to the bathroom.

"Elphie, Do you want to get started with your exercises tonight." Glinda said between water splashes on her face.

" I think I would, the sooner we develop a routine the better off we will be."

"Ok my love, how about right before bed, like last time?"

"That sounds fine" Elphie brushed out her hair and put it back in a ponytail.

After they had freshened up Glinda pulled Elphie to her and gave her a kiss.

"By the way, thank you for the finger touch today, my sweet. How did you know?" Elphie said.

"I sensed it" She said and held her love close.

Elphie pulled away reluctantly "We'd better go"

"If we must" Glinda sighed

Chairs had been set up in the commons area and most of the dorm was already there milling around and talking about their breaks. Everyone greeted Glinda warmly and just greeted Elphaba. This didn't bother her in the slightest because most of the girls in their dorm we vapid, shallow socialites with no real depth and even less personality.

"Glinda, I hear you had the most fabulous ball over recess. Did you meet anyone? Was your escort handsome? Was your gown to die for?" A girl who lived down the hall from them rapid fired.

Glinda was spared from answering by the arrival of Madame Morrible and Mr. Mogurelity, the Chief Administrator. They sat together near the back of the room

"I never thought I'd be so glad to see Madame Horrible" Glinda giggled to Elphie

"Shhh" Elphie glared with a grin.

"Girls, settle down please" Morrible started "I trust you all had a good and refreshing break and were able to recover from the unpleasantness that transpired beforehand"

She proceeded to tell them more or less what Glinda's uncle had told them about the perpetrators and the reasons.

"It seems as though the criminals were working with someone on campus, a student and that's how they gained access to the building. All the damage has been repaired and classes will resume as normal tomorrow.

Girls, I know you will find this upsetting, but it also appears that the brutes assaulted people. Three boys were beaten, one of which was a student and at least 3 girls were violated, we are not sure if the girls were students or townies.

There were gasps from the assembled girls Elphie stiffened slightly and Glinda tried to reach for her hand, but she had intertwined her own fingers.

"We only know this because the men were caught and are currently being held in prison in the Emerald City.

None of you have anything to fear, they are not going to be allowed out and Mr. Mogurelity has authorized more security guards. I hope that we can all put this behind us and return to a normal routine. "

She droned on and on about the importance of focusing and community and continuing to behave as proper ladies, even in a difficult world. She gave study tips and other types of needless advice.

"Are you alright?" she whispered to Elphie

"I'm fine" She responded looking at her.

Glinda could see it was true. She relaxed and zoned out as the Head Mistress continued to talk.

Elphie poked her in the ribs gently to revive her as the talk was ending.

"Two last items girls. First, anyone who was injured during the unpleasantness is required to report to the dispensary sometime during the next three days, no exceptions. And Second, Anyone who will be staying for summer session, see me next week. Does anyone have any questions?"

Not surprisingly, no one did.

"Then you are dismissed."

Nearly everyone stretched and groaned. The meeting had lasted for two hours and everyone was slightly shell shocked.

Glinda and Elphie overheard conversations about how boring the meeting was and speculations as to whom the men had attacked and what they had done to antagonize them into such violent acts.

"Come on Elphie, let's go to dinner." She said tugging on her sleeve

Elphie went with her muttering under her breath, annoyed.

Glinda pulled her into a corner

"Ignore them Elphie, they have no idea what they are talking about." Glinda soothed as best she could.

"Oh I know, It's hard not for me to get annoyed by stupidity."

Glinda chuckled "Do you want to eat out on the patio or go back up to the room?"

"You choose, I don't care" She was brooding

"Forget about them Elphie. Let's eat on the patio."

They sat at an out of the way table on the patio and ordered their food. While Glinda ate her grilled chicken, Elphie picked at her pasta with grilled vegetables.

"My love, please tell me what's on your mind. You are very agitated"

"If those men are bragging about what they did here at Shiz and actually admitted to beating and raping people."

She took a deep breath.

"What's to stop them from mentioning me, for the attention value. It wouldn't be difficult for them to do.

--We bagged the green girl, extra points for us! –" She threw down her fork

"You've thought about this before haven't you?" Glinda asked surprised at how casually her love spat out the last part.

"Yes, I have" Elphie said quietly

"Elphie, In my opinion they won't ever say anything like that and I think you know it too. All that talk in there just got you stirred up. Would it make you feel better to hear me say out loud something I'm certain you already know."

Elphie nodded reluctantly

"Bragging about raping someone and admitting to raping a specific someone who could identify them and testify against them are two entirely different things. They are counting on the fact that you are not going to come forward and file a report because of the hell it would put you through and how difficult it is to prove. So they certainly aren't going to further jeopardize themselves by providing specifics. They may be evil monsters, but they are smart enough to know that a rape convection is an automatic death sentence in Oz".

Elphie arched an eyebrow looking very surprised.

"You're not the only one who reads you know" She chuckled, gazing lovingly into the dark eyes across from her. "Better?"

"Better." She took a bite of her pasta "I was being ridiculous wasn't I?"

"Not at all my love, you have a right to feel however you feel."

They ate in silence for awhile. Elphie finished all her food and even ordered dessert for the two of them.

"This is not as good as Cooks," She said dipping her finger into her bowl of fruit custard whip.

"Nope, Cook's is the very best." Glinda giggled and did the same.

They ate their dessert with their fingers, chuckling the whole time. Elphie ran her finger around the inside of the bowl, to get the last of the treat.

"Some bad habits have definite merit" She said as she watched Glinda lick her bowl

"No argument from me." She said trying to get at the last of her dessert.

She looked at Elphie. She was no longer agitated and seemed to be back in control.

"Are you ready to go back upstairs or would like to walk a bit?" Glinda asked watching her love use a long green finger to get the last bit of whip from her bowl.

"I'm fine now Lyndie, honestly. I just had a panic moment, but it's gone. We can walk if you wish though."

"Elphaba Thropp, why in Oz would I want to stay out here, when in there" She pointed up "Is so much better." She laughed.

"What was I thinking?" Elphie grinned as she got up and followed Glinda.

"I have no idea, for someone supposedly so intelligent, you certainly do get some not so smart thoughts."

She shook her head in mock confusion and giggled.

They stopped by the dorm porter's office to get a hammer and some nails. Norven wasn't there, but an apprentice was happy to oblige. The first thing they did when they got to their room was try to hang the meadow painting. Elphie climbed on a chair and started to pound in the nail

"Elphie!" Glinda said aghast. "We have to measure, find the center, get things lined up."

Elphie sighed and climbed down from the chair.

"Measure away my sweet."

For the next half an hour Glinda fussed and measured and eyeballed and finally marked a spot on the wall.

"Glinda, that's where I had it" Elphie said exasperated

"No, you had it here" Glinda pointed to a spot a bare fraction away.

"Oh for Ozma's sake" Elphie sighed and pounded in the nail

Glinda handed her the painting and Elphie hung it up. She kept moving it according to Glinda's instructions

Until at last it was set.

"Perfect" Glinda bubbled

She helped Elphie down from the chair and they admired the painting.

"You made a nice selection Elphie."

"I did didn't I." She smiled.

Glinda picked out her clothes for the next day while Elphie read over her notes for her early class. Glinda finished in record time and went to sit beside Elphie on her bed.

"Lyndie, may I have 15 or 20 more minutes. I really need to review this material. I have a quiz."

"Sure Elphie"

She got up and finished getting her things ready for tomorrow, and then she got ready for bed. Elphie was still engrossed in her studies, so Glinda sat in her comfy chair and started flipping through Elphie's touching exercises book. She looked over the second one, assuming that's the one they would do tonight. She let out a breath, hoping she could do it properly. She read and reread the protocols, going over them step by step in her mind.

Elphie felt prepared for her quiz and looked up to see Glinda deep in concentration. She was reading something seemingly over and over.

"Glinda, what are you studying so intently?"

"How to touch you" She said without a hint of humor.

"I see. You look so serious, is there a problem?"

"Not at all Elphie, I just want to make sure I get it right. Do you want to see the exercise?"

"I'd rather not, unless you think I need to." She said gathering Glinda into a hug.

"I don't think you need to, necessarily"

"Good. I'll go get ready for bed." She drew Glinda into a kiss.

"Are you worried about it?" Elphie asked

"No, just want to get it right." Glinda said and kissed her again.

"I'll be ready shortly."

Glinda sat back in her chair and thought through the exercise. It wasn't a long one, but it did hold the possibility of being intense, for both of them. Elphie reappeared in her nightdress hair down, looking relaxed.

"My love, you may want to put your hair up, this exercise deals with your face, neck and shoulders.

"Intriguing" She said expertly putting her hair up in a bun, even though it had been awhile since she had done it.

"Ready whenever you are my sweet." She said "How about your bed?"

"Ok Elphie, wherever you want. Are you nervous?"

"Maybe a little, but I trust you and love you. Now what do I need to do."

"Kiss first." Glinda said

Elphie complied happily and threw in a hug for good measure.

"Ok, turn around I need to be behind you, sort of like temple rubbing position, but you won't be leaning against me."

They got settled Elphie took a deep breath and cleared her mind.

"Ready" She said quietly.

Glinda put her fingertips on Elphie's forehead and lightly caressed down her temples and cheeks to her chin then back up. She repeated that a few more times, then did more or less the same thing, but caresses over the bridge of her nose to her cheeks, then lightly over her lips. Elphie flinched slightly

"That felt strange" She said

Glinda repeated that part a few more times, but Elphie did not flinch again. She started again working her way slowly to Elphie's chin, then down her neck and back up. This was repeated, slowly and deliberately a few more times. She started again, but this time moved from her cheeks over to her ears and down, gently caressing around her earlobes and behind and under them. Elphie inhaled sharply.

"Oh my" She breathed

Glinda had anticipated this, even worried a little, but continued as she was supposed to. She continued down her neck onto her shoulders then back up, repeating the ear caresses before moving on to the cheeks and back to the forehead. Then started again.

"I don't know if I can take this" Elphie said quietly as Glinda caressed around her ears again.

"I like it, I think, but I can't handle it."

Glinda wanted so badly to say something but continued on down her neck and shoulders and started back up.

"This scares me" She whimpered as Glinda worked her way back up, slowly caressing Elphie's ears again.

Elphie reached up and wiped away a tear. She was taking slow deep breaths, trying to maintain control.

Glinda worked her way back over her cheeks to her forehead, then slowly back down to her chin and over to the side, across her shoulders and back up around her ears to cheeks and forehead, She repeated this pattern several more times. Elphie was still wiping away tears.

"Sweet Oz" she said inhaling when Glinda caressed below her ear.

"This feeling is so confusing"

The last pass Glinda applied a slight bit more pressure. Forehead, cheeks, bridge of her nose nose, lips, chin, neck, up to and around ears, back down neck across her shoulders and off.

"Exercise done Elphie" She said quietly

Elphie bolted off the bed and into the bathroom, thinking she was going to be sick, but she wasn't. She dried her tears, and got her aloe oil bottle. Knowing Glinda would want to do something, she took it out and sat in front of her.

"That wasn't easy for you was it?"

"No. It wasn't, it hurt." She said softly as Glinda put oil gently on the red marks on her face.

"But honestly, if we had not have talked like we did on the train, I probably would have fled the room, thrown up or both." She smiled "That one may have to be a repeat, eventually."


	11. Chapter 11

Glinda placed a very gentle kiss on Elphie's lips.

"We may have to do that one again eventually, but now we come back to this."

She kissed her again, softly

"We will always come back to this."

Elphie leaned up against Glinda's headboard, put her arms around the willing blonde and put long green fingers into a delicate pale hand.

"Are you Ok?" Glinda asked wiggling and caressing the fingers that had been given her.

"I am, I know the purpose of all this, I just didn't expect to feel…"

"A little worked up" Glinda smiled

"Yes… worked up, not to mention nauseous"

"I'm sorry my love, I had a hunch something might happen when I read over the exercise, I almost suggested we do another."

"You did just fine my sweet, If I skip over the hard ones I think I'm defeating the point. I just need to figure out why I have so much trouble feeling…."

"Sexual"

"Worked up" Elphie chuckled lightly

They sat together for awhile; Elphie feeling soothed by Glinda's closeness and the feel of her fingers intertwined with her own.

"Glinda, we should go to sleep, we have classes tomorrow." She said at last

"Don't remind me," Glinda said sleepily.

Elphie went over to her own bed. "Good night Lyndie"

"Wait a minute" She pouted "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Elphie looked slightly confused

"Our good night kiss. Just because we sleep in the same room now, doesn't mean we can neglect the little things." She grinned "Or big ones. Elphie, please promise me we will always share a goodnight kiss, even when you come in late, or I'm being a brat, or whatever."

Elphie smiled "Abject apologies my sweet."

She pulled Glinda in close and kissed her gently and repeatedly.

"Good night Lyndie" She said quietly

"Good night Elphie. I love you."

"And I you"

They climbed into their separate beds. Elphaba was certain she would have a hard time falling asleep, but the next thing she knew it was morning. She stretched, got up and quietly went into the bathroom. She was running a little late and washed and dressed quickly so as not to be late for her early class. She gathered her things and was quietly heading out the door when she heard a muffled mumble.

"Bye Elphie"

"Go back to sleep my sweet"

"Lunch?"

"Usual time, usual place" Elphie said seeing a smile spread across her love's sleepy face.

She shut the door and hurried across campus and into her classroom with very little time to spare. She quickly got back into the classroom rhythm and her morning flew by.

Glinda slept and lounged around for a little while longer, then got up, washed up, dressed and went down for breakfast.

"I bet Elphie didn't eat at all" She said to her tray.

She ate with Loma and some other classmates, and then they all walked to class together. The class was interesting enough, but seemed to last forever.

When lunchtime finally arrived, Glinda got them a table on the patio, ordered and settled in to wait. It wasn't to long before she saw her beautiful green love striding across the patio and her heart leapt.

"Hi Elphie, How did you do on your quiz?" Glinda smiled at Elphie as she sat down across the table.

"Fine, I think" Elphie accepted a glass of cider from her love and smiled back.

"Translation: I got every question correct and put my classmates to shame" Glinda chuckled.

"How was your Wanding class?" Elphie chuckled deflecting the compliment

"It was fine, I've got a quiz at the end of the week." Glinda made a face

"You'll do fine, I'm sure. Did you order?"

"Uh-huh I got you a salad and a cream cheese sandwich with extra olives and carrots"

"Thank you, I'm very hungry. I missed breakfast" Elphie smiled sheepishly

"I figured" Glinda laughed

Their lunch arrived and Elphie ate with gusto.

"This was a perfect choice, my sweet." She took a bite of salad.

"Try some of this melon, it's extra yummy today." She speared a piece of green melon on a fork and fed it to Elphie.

"Mmmmmm, that is very tasty" She smiled "I like these mundane activities."

"Does your schedule permit lunch together this week?" Glinda said hopefully

"Tomorrow, yes. The next two days no, I'm sorry. My biology project group has some research to do and the only time we can get together before it's due are those days and this afternoon."

"No dinner tonight?" She pouted

"Of course, I'll just be a little late, maybe an hour past our usual time, Why don't I get us something and bring it up? " She said by way of appeasement

"Dinner in our room, just us? Pout over!" She bubbled and popped a melon ball in her mouth

"Good, and back to the topic of mundane things, I need to go out this weekend and replenish my oils and hair dust. Do you wish to accompany me?"

"Shopping? Of course I do. Can we have lunch at that wonderful little café?"

"We can indeed. And we are not shopping, we are…"

"Simply going out to buy things that you require. I know, I know." She laughed

Elphie smiled "As long as we are clear."

Glinda smiled back at her love and refilled her cider glass. They finished up their food, while chatting casually about their mornings.

"Glinda, don't you have a class very soon?"

"I'm going" She sighed "See you later. Don't forget dinner"

"And risk your wrath, Oz forbid!" Elphie smiled one of her brilliant smiles and briefly took Glinda's fingers

Glinda grinned broadly, then ran off to her class, wanting to feel her love's arms around her.

Her afternoon was interminable. She had two classes and they drug by. After her last one she stopped to talk with Manif.

"When do you take over teaching duties? Mrs. Pollantot gets more confused every day. I swear her last potion ingredient list looked like one of Cook's soup recipes" Glinda chuckled

"You've seen a recipe?" Manif teased

"Yes smartie pants… when I was 7" she grinned. She enjoyed Manif's company.

"I won't be teaching until summer seminar, but not potions. Are you attending summer session?'

"I am actually, and looking forward to it even more now"

"There are going to be lots of different sessions, and visiting instructors. Would you like to see the schedule?"

"Yes!" Glinda said enthusiastically as she followed him back into the classroom.

"It's preliminary, and not ready to publish yet, so keep it quite." He grinned mischievously "I'm heading out, may I escort you to your dorm."

"I'd love that, Manif thank you.' She said sincerely as she took his arm

"My friend Jacol was quite taken with you." He said as they strolled casually across campus

"Was he now?" She smiled

"Propriety forbids me from saying how taken, but he would like to escort you to the dance."

"I see. I'm not sure if I'll even be attending."

"Oh that's to bad, I hope you can." He studied his small friend's face.

"Would you like me to try and but the brakes on Jacol for awhile?"

"If you could, I'd be most grateful, I just don't have the desire to get to know a new boy right now." She sighed

They arrived at the side door to Crage Hall.

"Sounds reasonable. Most of male population of Shiz already knows you aren't dating during your freshman year, but he is new. He may ask anyway though."

"I know how to say no."

"Of that I am well aware, my friend" He chuckled

"Thank you for the escort, and for understanding" She gave him a quick, innocent peck on the cheek.

"Any time for both Glinda" He gave her a slight bow and left.

Elphie only had one class and it flew by. Afterwards, she talked with her professor about the best classes to take during summer session. She was thrilled when he recommended two basic level classes that were going to be offered, that were prerequisites for the honors courses he was sure she would be taking in the fall. She ran to the biology lab to meet her group, anxious to get back to the room to tell Glinda.

Glinda tried to study for her quiz, but soon got bored. So she put on some soft music and looked through Elphie's exercise book. Then she remembered the summer seminar schedule in her bag and pulled it out. Glancing over the choices, she saw lot's of things that looked interesting. Then she saw a name on the visiting instructor's list that made her chuckle, then laugh out loud.

"Oh no!" She laughed until tears fell down her cheeks.

Elphie's project session went by quickly, it was interesting and she got along well enough with her group, so it was an enjoyable few hours. But she was glad when it was over; she was hungry and tired. She went by the café and got two big bowls of squash chowder, a basket of warm rolls with lots of butter, the usual drinks and two pieces of Munchkinberry pie, and hurried upstairs.

Glinda got over her laugh attack and went to wash up for dinner. She put their candle on the table, and some more soft music. Before she could select a recording, she heard Elphie's distinctive clump in the hall and ran to open the door As soon as she was in and the door closed, Glinda kissed her as best she could considering she was carrying a loaded down tray.

"I'll take that you get washed up." She bubbled

"Hi Lyndie, nice to see you too." Elphie chuckled going to wash up.

"Smells yummy Elphie, and Ooh! Pie, I love pie" She chirped as she set things out on their small table.

"I know, I still felt some atonement was in order" The green girl chuckled as she exited the bathroom. "Music my sweet?"

Glinda chuckled "Absolutely"

Elphie put on a soothing soft string quartet recording, then went to sit down. Glinda was looking for some matches.

"Just use your wand Lyndie."

"I left it in class, where's yours?"

"In my desk, but sit my sweet, I'll try and do the honors." Elphie grinned

"Elphie, what fun." Glinda giggled and sat down.

Elphaba put her hands together briefly then waved the fingers of her left hand over the candle. It lit immediately.

"Elphie that was wonderful, thank you" She got up and kissed her love

"Your welcome, but don't get used to it" She smiled, very happy that her love was so delighted

Elphie buttered warm rolls while Glinda poured cold drinks.

"To us!" Glinda said raising her glass

"To us" Elphie echoed and they sipped their drinks.

They ate in silence for awhile, savoring the chowder and the rolls.

"Elphie I've got some interesting news." Glinda bubbled, buttering another roll and handing it to her

"Me too. You first" She said taking a big bite of roll and getting butter on her nose.

Glinda chuckled and leaned over to wipe it off "No please you first."

"Alright. There are two courses that are being offered this summer, that I really want to take. They are rarely offered together, and they both are prerequisites for the honors classes I hope to take in the fall"

She was very excited, and Glinda was delighted to see her so

"That's wonderful my love, How exciting for you What are the classes?"

"Basic Chemistry and Alchemy Fundamentals. Here's something that will give you a giggle. I have to do a session at your sorcery seminar for the alchemy class, Potion Basics. That's why they are offering it this summer, because they are bringing in a visiting instructor."

"Elphie, I'm thrilled for you." She got up and got her session list. "Would the session you will be taking happen to be called Potion Basics for Non-Sorcerers?"

"That sounds right. How did you know?"

She told her about her conversation with Manif and the preliminary list

"This is an excellent segue into my interesting news." She took a deep breath

"Elphie, the visiting instructor for your potions course is Jilla.

Elphie dropped her fork and stared at Glinda

"You can't be serious" Elphie stammered

Glinda tried her best not to giggle, but failed "I'm sorry my love, but I am"

She handed her the list.

"Great, just great" Elphie sighed "And here I was so excited"

"Elphie, It won't be so bad" She was still chuckling "It's only for two weeks"

"Glinda, stop giggling!" Elphie snapped "Why are you giggling anyway, this is a disaster"

"It is not a disaster, settle down" Glinda tried to soothe "Take a drink and a deep breath"

Elphie wasn't so much agitated as she was disbelieving

"It's not a disaster" Glinda continued managing to curb her giggle. "And I'm giggling at the irony. You might not know anything about potions, but all in all you are far more powerful than she is."

"Which she will never know about. Glinda, she hates me, she knows about us, she saw us… on the terrace. And did I mention that she hates me. I think this qualifies as a disaster."

"Elphie"

"I know, I just won't take those courses. There have to be some other good ones offered maybe Animal Biology. I'll talk t…"

"Elphaba, stop it" She chuckled lightly. "Why are you acting this way?"

Elphie groaned "I have no idea. Your cousin, who you love, but who I don't particularly like, is going to be my instructor in a class I don't really want to take, but have to take as a co-requisite for another class I do want to take. Oh and did I mention, She hates me!"

"Are you finished now?" Glinda asked taking a bite of pie "This is really good."

"Glinda! Did you hear anything I said?"

"Every word my love. Tastes like fresh munchkinberries, you really should try some. Taste." She held out a small bite on her fork.

Elphie looked at her with astonishment then started laughing.

"I'm taking this a little to seriously aren't I?" She chuckled at herself and tried the proffered bite of pie.

"Yes my love, you are. It's good isn't it?"

"Yes it is." She accepted another bite that Glinda feed to her.

They finished off Glinda's piece of pie together, then she went to put on some more music and pulled Elphie up into a slow kiss and an even slower dance.

"Calmer now?" The blonde chuckled

"Yes, yes. We have months until the onslaught, I'll think of something"

"Elphie!"

"I mean if I can really do things you say I can, when she annoys me I can easily turn her into a frog."

"Elphaba!" Glinda laughed

"Oh I'm kidding, but think about it, it's going to be a very long and interesting two weeks," Elphie chuckled

"I guess, but that's a long time from now, and this is right now."

Glinda sighed and snuggled, with her head on Elphie's shoulder. She loved having the victrola and being able to do this.

"I love this Elphie, It makes me feel so special and so loved."

"You are special my sweet, and very loved." Elphie said softly, kissing her love's head and stroking her hair.

They held each other until the music was over, then Elphie changed recordings and Glinda went back to the table.

"Hey, that's my pie!" Elphie chuckled joining her at the table.

"I shared with you. " Glinda pouted

"Yes, but you are sweet and I am mean." She smiled and held out a bite of pie

Glinda smiled and took the bite

"You only pretend to be mean so people will leave you alone" She giggled

"You found me out." Elphie smiled "Because you are so intuitive, you may finish my pie."

"Elphie, I was looking through your exercise book while I was waiting for you to come back and I read some of Momsie's notes."

"Shouldn't you have been studying for your quiz?"

"I did that too, but this was more interesting. She suggested that after a hard exercise, you go back to one that was easier, more familiar. How does that sound for tonight?"

"Easier" Elphie chuckled "but we've only done one other."

"I know, she wrote some adaptations that we could try if we repeated it, very simple and safe." She looked at her friend thinking about last night.

"I survived last night Lyndie." She saw distress in her love's blue eyes. "Choose an adaptation that you think will benefit me and we will do it later. Now I think we should get ready for tomorrow."

"Try this Elphie," She had some Munchkinberry pie filling on her finger.

"It's pie filling"

"Not the point" Glinda sighed

She took one of Elphie's fingers and ran it on the plate, the purple of the berries making an interesting color smudge on the green finger. Then she put Elphie's finger in her mouth and licked off the berries.

"Mmmmmm" She grinned playfully "Now you try"

Elphie did the same thing that Glinda had done, watching her friend sigh.

"Where did you get an idea like this? She chuckled

"Section 5 of your exercise book"

"Glinda!" Elphie said shocked

"It was the most innocent thing in that section, and I don't think it is meant to be all that innocent." She laughed "But it was fun."

"No more section 5" Elphie chuckled

"Not until we are much, much older, and you are sedated" Glinda nodded seriously, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I think I'll bathe now." Glinda said skipping off giggling

Elphie stood for a moment shaking her head and mumbling to herself. She watched her love undress and fill her tub, wondering how she would ever be able to give her what she desired. She gathered her books and materials for the next day, and then she cleaned up their dinner mess.

"Glinda" She said going into the bathroom to prepare her bathing things, and scrub Glinda's back "We don't have early classes tomorrow, would you like to stop by the dispensary after breakfast?"

It no longer even occurred to her to send her love to do these things on her own. She watched the blonde submerge into the tub

"Ugh" she said sliding back up "I forgot about that. I guess, since I have to."

"It's no big deal my sweet" Elphie took a towel and dried off her love's cheek then kissed it. "In and out"

"I know. Speaking of out" She stood up and Elphie wrapped her in the towel.

"Thank you" She kissed her love carefully and went to sit by the mirror.

Elphie started to undress to bathe and hesitated. Glinda smiled

"Would you prefer that I leave my love."

"No, just don't shake your hair out like you usually do." Elphie chuckled.

She undressed and bathed rather quickly, feeling unbelievably self- conscious. Glinda paid her no mind and brushed out her hair. She hoped that someday Elphie would feel more comfortable in private situations like these, but not wanting to push she casually left the bathroom to get ready for bed. Elphie came out about five minutes later, in her nightdress.

"You smell like flowers" Glinda sniffed wrinkling her nose.

"I'm out of clove oil, I'll get some more when we go out don't worry" Elphie chuckled

Glinda was gathering her things so Elphie knew she had a little time. She put on her glasses and took out the journal that Gwenot had given her. There was something written on the first page in Gwenot's flowing script.

"_A private person needs a private refuge, let this be yours._

_Be open and honest with yourself my darling, it is safe here._

_And keep in your mind, when you struggle with painful, confusing and tumultuous thoughts and emotions:_

_You are wanted, you are needed, you are cherished and you are loved."_

Elphie felt overwhelmed. She had thought she was accustomed herself to the affection that Glinda's parents had lavished on her while she was there, but realized she hadn't, entirely. She read the entry over and over again.

"What are you studying my love?" Glinda said putting her arms around Elphie's neck from behind carefully so as not to startle her.

"Nothing, Your mother wrote me a message on the first page of my journal."

"Elphie, what a nice surprise for you. Do wish to write for a while?" She said squeezing the green neck gently

"Not really, I was going to, but don't feel a need any more." She held the open book up so Glinda could see.

"Oh no Elphie, anything in here is yours and yours alone." She tried to move away, but Elphie held her arms.

"I know and I'll honor that, but I want you to see this. Please."

Glinda read it out loud, then kissed Elphie's cheek.

"It is true, and she wasn't just talking about me" She put her chin on Elphie's shoulder

"I know." She sighed, then chuckled "Are you ready to touch me now?"

"Always my love, but I think the question is are you ready to be touched?" She chuckled

"I am" She got up and took Glinda's hand. "Just tell me what I'm supposed to do.

They sat as they had last night, with Glinda in back of Elphie.

"I'm only going do your arms and hands my love, familiar and safe."

"Alright." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and felt Glinda's fingers intertwine with her own.

For almost half an hour Glinda caressed up and down Elphie's in various patterns and in various ways. Elphaba sighed once, and Glinda could tell she was relaxed.

"Exercise over Elphie. Are you alright?" She chuckled lightly

"I'm perfect, I say we stick with this one, you really know what you are doing." She turned and smiled

"Elphie, I think that some of these are going to be very difficult for you, especially if we go in order."

"I'm aware of that. Lyndie, I trust you. And just like yesterday I should be able to stay in a place where I remember that, and where I am, even if I feel panic or pain."

"Alright Elphie." Glinda sighed

"Glinda, I'm going to ask you a question and I want a completely honest answer. Will you be Ok doing the exercises that you know will be hard on me?"

"I'm going make every effort to be. The important thing is to get you through it. If I need to vent a little afterward, I will, but you need not worry about that. During the exercises your focus is you and my focus is you. Honest enough."

Elphie smiled and put her arms around the girl she adored.

"Honest enough." She smiled

They held each other for awhile then kissed goodnight and crawled into their beds, tired from their first day back at the academic grind. Neither one moved until the sun was peeking into their window.

Elphie stretched and sat up, taking a moment to gaze at the beautiful girl sleeping peacefully very close by.

She went into the bathroom and got ready for her day, by the time she came out, Glinda was sitting up smiling.

"Morning Elphie" She chirped

"Good morning my sweet" They shared a rather lengthy good morning kiss.

"What brought that on" Elphie chuckled

"Do I need a reason to kiss the girl I love?"

"No, although I'm guessing since you just woke up the reason would be one of your very interesting dreams"

"Shows how much you know smartie, it was a mildly interesting dream" She giggled and went to dress.

"Elphie, " She called from the bathroom "Can't I go to the dispensary tomorrow?"

"Certainly my sweet, but you'll have to go alone, I'm tied up all day remember"

She stuck her brushed out head out the door and pouted.

"Hurry, and we'll time have a leisurely breakfast before the Doctors" She laughed

Glinda ran out naked and very quickly got dressed.

"Ready!" She proclaimed grabbing her book bag and Elphie's hand.

"I love you Elphie"

"And I you Lyndie"

They had a casual relaxed breakfast, chatting about this and that. Then they went into the dispensary where Glinda was checked over and questioned about her mental health, and crossed off a list. Having a little time to spare Elphie walked Glinda to her class, then headed to her own. They met for lunch, talked about their classes, classmates and instructors, reluctantly parted company and went about their afternoon schedules. It was the first of many normal days the girls would spend outside of their room.

Instead of going to the library to study, Elphie went back to their room to pass the time until Glinda got out of class. Taking advantage of the alone time, she decided to try and write something in her journal. She opened it, re-read the inscription then turned the page and picked up her pen.

"Now what?" She said, hoping for inspiration.

She put pen to paper and remembering Gwenot's instructions, just started to write. She wrote about how she felt about leaving Frottica, about the face touching exercise and how her reaction to it had frightened her so, and about Jilla being her instructor. The last section contained the most colorful language.

Glinda, thinking Elphie would be in the library, invited Loma up for a study session to practice their new spell.

"…And you should see the… Elphie!" She grinned "I thought you would be in the library."

"Hi Elphaba," Loma greeted "I hope we aren't interrupting.

"Not at all, come on in. Study session?" The green girl said closing her journal

"We learned a new spell today, would you like to see?" Loma said enthusiastically.

Glinda saw that Elphie had been writing and felt guilty.

"I think we interrupted her Loma, maybe we can practice tomorrow."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'd love to see" Elphie said flopping down in the comfy chair. "Cast away." She chuckled

Glinda looked at her and saw nothing but sincerity. Then getting an idea, she giggled and whispered something to Loma.

"We just learned this, we can't do that… Can we?"

"Together maybe, if we really concentrate" Glinda said convincingly

Loma giggled "Alright"

The classmates closed their eyes and focused, then they chanted in unison and waved their wands. Nothing happened.

"Alright" Glinda said, "one more time, this time we chant, then point our wands, not wave."

"Got it" Loma, said

They started again and pointed their wands at Elphie sitting in the chair, which raised up off the floor about an arm's length.

"Hey" Elphie said surprised.

"We did it!" Loma said breaking wand contact and making the chair and Elphie fall.

"Oops" She laughed "Are you Ok?"

"I'm fine" Elphie chuckled "Congratulations"

"That was fun" Glinda bubbled "We levitated my roommate!"

"Yeah, wait 'til we tell Professor Bilup. I'll bet she'll be impressed" Loma said

"I would think she would be." Elphie said. "That was very impressive."

"Oooh" Loma jumped "I need to run. See you tomorrow Glinda. Bye Elphaba."

"Bye Loma, The girls called in unison.

After Glinda had shut the door, she ran over and sat with Elphie in the chair.

"That was amazing," She said. "I can't wait until I can do that solo."

She looked at Elphie and grinned broadly

"No. Glinda no, absolutely not!" Elphie said getting up "I said I would not do magic."

"You said you would to amuse me, and you did last night"

"Last night was practical, and you are not in need of amusement"

"I'm always in need of amusement, please Elphie, just try once."

Elphie sighed "I'll try once, but only with you."

"Deal" Glinda bounced out of the chair and fetched Elphie's glasses and the spell book.

"You can do this alone you know"

"No I don't know, and don't want to find out." She huffed.

Glinda smiled and hand Elphie her things, then took her hand, clasping it tightly

"Ready"

"If I must, but don't hold my hand yet, and I don't think I need the spell. I can't really articulate why."

Glinda complied and Elphie closed her eyes and put her hands together

"Chant!" She said and Glinda did pointing her wand.

She gave Glinda her right hand and raised her left, seeing in her mind what she wanted to happen.

"Elphie, look" Glinda said very quietly afraid to break her concentration, which seemed considerable.

Elphie opened her eyes and saw the chair almost to the ceiling.

"Move you hand Elphie" Glinda said moving her wand in the same direction. The chair moved too.

"Glinda, I can't hold this" She took her hand out of Glinda's and lowered them slowly, hoping the chair followed them down, then she fell onto the bed.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I should never have asked this of you."

"I'm fine, Lyndie. When you figure out how in the hell I can do this stuff, please let me know." She was tired as opposed to upset.

"As Momsie said, it's instinctual for you. I won't ask these things of you again Elphaba, I promise."

"Lyndie, it's alright, I don't mind helping you or even amusing you. It's just an odd feeling, not bad, just odd, and strangely familiar. But nobody finds out, promise me that"

"I promise Elphie." Glinda said sincerely

"Thank you my sweet." She gave her friend a light kiss.

"I will get used to it, and something like this could come in handy one day." Elphie chuckled. "If I ever gain control, think of how easy it will be to rearrange the room."


	12. Chapter 12

Because it was raining out, Elphaba and Glinda had their dinner inside the café.

"Glinda," Elphie said swallowing a bite of grilled fish. "Has knowing you are magical ever frightened you?"

"No, not ever actually" She smiled "But it has been a part of my life since I was born, I grew up watching my mom, aunts and cousins doing magic. I even dabbled a little when I was little."

Elphie was amused "So what was little Galinda's first spell?"

"I tried to turn my beans into an extra dessert." She chuckled at the memory. "I ended up with a plate full of something unidentifiable, but my mom was so impressed that I had tried by myself she gave me an extra dessert any way."

"My, my but you were spoiled"

"Uh-huh" She grinned proudly "Still am. Does it frighten you?"

"Maybe some, but more like confuses me. No one in my family is magical, that I know of. And even if they were my father would not have approved. I still have no real interest in magic, but I'll have to peruse it at least a little, because of the alchemy class."

"Please don't launch off on Jilla again." Glinda chuckled

"I'm not, don't worry. "Elphie chuckled "I'm a little tired, do you mind if we go upstairs?"

"Not at all my love, that spell must have taken a lot out of you. I'm sorry, again."

"Don't be. Your mom is right, The more I know about what all this is, the better."

Up in their room Elphie and Glinda studied for awhile, then Elphie quizzed Glinda on the material for her Wanding class.

"Show me swoop" She said.

Glinda gracefully moved her wand

"Very good. Now a dip and slash."

Glinda confidently waved her wand.

"Excellent my sweet. One more, try a zigzag orb."

Glinda had to think because it was a new one. She tried something tentatively

"That was very close" Elphie said reassuringly "Go right then left, around and back left, right. " She motioned with her finger.

Glinda tried a few times until she was comfortable.

"Be glad you don't need a wand Elphie, they can be a pain. Your fingers are much better."

"As if you are objective where my fingers are concerned" Elphie chuckled.

"You should do very well on your quiz." She said approvingly, gathering her love into her arms

"Thanks for your help my love, but you do look very tired."

"I am, and I'm unusually stiff, although I don't know why I would be, it's not like I lifted the chair myself." She smiled

"Go bathe Elphie, I have an idea to help you relax."

Elphie bathed quickly and put on a nightdress then went wearily to her bed.

"I don't think I have any energy for an exercise tonight Lyndie"

"I figured that my love, but I thought I could do double duty. I'll rub your back, to help with the stiffness and we'll use exercise rules."

"That's clever, Ok"

"Good, I'll go get some oil and you lower your nightdress and lie down on your tummy."

Elphie unbuttoned her gown, bared her back and lay down as instructed.

"Let this relax your muscles Elphie." Glinda said warming oil between her palms. "Ready my love"

"I am." She closed her eyes

Glinda slowly ran her oil covered hands gently up and down Elphie's soft green back, She moved slowly and carefully, making small circles down to her lower back then back up to her shoulders. She worked across her shoulders and back down, and then she moved back up to her shoulder blades and gently tried to work out the tension. Elphie sighed, making Glinda smile.

"That feels good" Elphie said quietly "Your hands are so gentle and comforting"

Glinda massaged down her spine and then back up her sides, causing Elphie to tense.

Since there were no real rules to follow, she decided not to do that again. She continued to work the tension out, gently massaging her shoulders, neck and back. After about half an hour, she announced exercise over, but Elphie didn't respond Glinda chuckled when she realized she had put her love to sleep.

Glinda carefully tried to put the gangly green arms back into the nightdress without waking Elphie, but failed. She startled slightly sitting up and mumbling.

"Shhhhh my love." Glinda said quickly getting her gown back on and buttoned "Lie down and sleep."

She kissed her softly and guided her startled sleepy friend onto her pillow.

"Fresh dreams Elphie" She said kissing her again.

Elphie mumbled something and was back asleep.

Glinda looked at her sleeping love, tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much Elphie, sometimes what I feel for you scares me, how much I need you scares me."

She whispered to the sleeping green girl.

"Please always love me"

For some reason, at that moment she felt needy, insecure and vulnerable.

To help shake off the intense feelings she went and took a hot bath. After she was in her nightgown, hair dried and brushed, she realized that Elphie hadn't gathered her things for tomorrow. To help out, she gathered books, papers, glasses and other things and stacked them neatly together with her book bag on her desk. Then she went and picked out some clothes, undergarments, stockings and shoes and laid them on and over the desk chair as Elphie always did. Feeling very satisfied with herself she crawled into bed. As she was settling in she realized that she wouldn't be able to see Elphie until close to dinnertime. Wanting to surprise her love, she bolted up out of bed, wrote a note and put it in her second class textbook. Snuggling back into bed, she glanced over at the peacefully sleeping Elphie.

"Good night my love" She whispered into the darkness.

When Elphie awoke it was still dark, rainy and dark. She stretched and saw her gown askew and misbuttoned

"That must have been some dream" She mumbled

She got up and shuffled into the bathroom, suddenly remembering last night, the massage and something vague about Glinda buttoning her nightdress. She also remembered that she hadn't gathered her things, so she hurriedly brushed her hair and took care of other incidentals then went out into the room, using only the light from the bathroom. On her desk she saw all of her things, clothes and all, neatly lain out. She smiled at the sleeping girl, thinking how lucky she was to have such a wonderful person love her. She dressed, put her things into her bag, grabbed her umbrella and crept quietly out of the door.

She had time for a quick breakfast, so she went to the café. Hyrut was sitting alone and called her over

"Morning Elphaba" He croaked sleepily trying to sip coffee.

"Good morning Hyrut. Thank you for letting me join you."

"No problem, now stop yelling" He groaned

Elphie chuckled and drank her coffee

"Sorry" She whispered "Party?"

"Jacol and some homemade Munchkin brew"

"Ahhh. Be careful of that stuff, the smart Munchkins use it to thin paint." She chuckled

"At least I made it out, you should see the rest of the floor, except Manif. Apparently he had already been introduced to Munchkinshine and wisely passed it by."

"That's why he is Top Student. Shall I escort you to class?"

"Oh that's right, Ok let's go." He got up and started to walk away.

"Hyrut, this way" Elphie took his arm and gently pulled him in the right direction.

She put up her umbrella for the both of them and dragged him along to class, which luckily was close by.

While they were walking she realized that she wasn't ill at ease at all, and felt rather proud of herself. By the time they got there Hyrut was in better spirits. He stood out in the chilly morning rain for a minute or two and that seemed to perk him right up.

"Thanks Elphaba, for getting me here alive"

"Your welcome" She jumped back involuntarily when he shook the water out of his hair.

"Sorry, did I get you?"

"Not at all, let's go before we are late" She quickly wiped her hands on her blouse, thankful she didn't get more splattered.

Her first class ended a little early so she gave Hyrut a chuckling good bye and good luck and went on to her next class, wanting to review. She felt a pop quiz coming soon. When she opened her book a piece of pink stationary fell out. She smiled as she opened it and read Glinda's elegant handwriting

"_Good morning my love,_

_I hope you slept well and woke up relaxed, and ready for your day._

_Go easy on your project partners, not everyone considers Biology experiments a leisure time activity._

_I can't wait until this evening, when you are with me once again._

_Enjoy your day my precious Elphie._

_I love you,_

_Lyndie."_

Her y had a flourished loop and her i was dotted with a smile. The whole thing made her feel warm inside, and very happy. She read it again, then realized that the other students were filtering in. Slipping the note into her bag, she grinned broadly, certain her classmates would either be very confused at the rare sight, or think she had lost her mind.

Glinda's morning was fairly routine: dress, breakfast, class, then lunch. Some of her classmates met regularly for lunch and girl talk and she joined them today.

"Are you going to the dance Glinda?" A Winkie girl named Alopa asked.

"More than likely, but I'm not sure yet." Glinda said nibbling a sandwich.

"I hear that the new boy, Jacol, wants to escort you. He is very cute" A girl from the Emerald City, Natyia giggled.

"I am not looking to be escorted anywhere. I'll arrive with my roommate, dance with whom I choose and leave when I please." Glinda said resolutely.

"You are quite the independent thinker Glinda." Loma laughed

"I just see no point in attaching myself to a particular boy." She chuckled "Now can't we gossip about someone else."

The girls continued to chat about upcoming activities, dorm teas and summer plans

"I'm attending summer seminar," Glinda said when asked

"Why in Oz would you want to stay at school over summer? B-oring" Alopa said

"Are you going to take the opportunity to get another room?" Natyia asked

"Oh no. Elphaba and I get along great now" She smiled inwardly "She is great company; funny, intelligent, and thoughtful."

"And a real sport, we levitated her yesterday, practicing our new spell." Loma chuckled.

"Really?" Alopa said astonished. "Admittedly she is not as hostile and stand-offish as she used to be, but good company?"

"Elphaba is a very private person, reserved and a little shy. She does tend to relax a little though when she gets to know someone." Glinda said trying not to sound defensive

"True." Loma agreed "She was fun at the sing-along-bar awhile back. Glinda was too!"

"Don't remind me" Glinda chuckled "And if I remember, which luckily I don't really, you were quit a cut up yourself."

"Well Glinda, if you can get along with the odd green girl, she must have some merit" Alopa commented

"More than you realize girls, more than you realize." Glinda sighed

They chatted awhile longer about a riotous party rumored to have taken place last night in the boy's dorm, then drifted off to their classes. Glinda enjoyed lunch with her classmates, even if it did focus a little too much on her and Elphie. She thought that maybe she would ask Elphie if she would like to join them sometime.

She studied with Loma for awhile after class, then took a slow stroll back to the room. The rain had stopped and she was enjoying the day, even though she missed Elphie a little, and hoped she had stayed dry.

"Glinda!" She heard her name called boldly

She turned and saw Jacol jogging over to her and groaned

"Good afternoon Jacol" She said politely

"Hi there. How is the beautiful lady on this beautiful day?"

"I'm well and you?"

"Perfect, and I just got better" He smiled broadly "Would you join me for a cold beverage on the patio?"

He asked

"I'm on my way somewhere right now, I'm sorry" Glinda responded lightly

"Then allow me to escort you and we can talk" He said offering his arm

Glinda accepted it reluctantly, not wanting to appear rude.

"I would consider it a privilege if you'd come to the dance with me." He said as gentlemanly as he could

"I don't know if I will be attending or not. But even if I do, I'm maintaining a strict no going out with boys policy this year. So I'm sorry, I do not wish to be escorted to the dance." She said in a firm tone.

Jacol put on a playful pout "May I at least request a dance?"

"If I attend, yes you may." Glinda tried to chuckle "We have arrived at my destination."

"Glinda, I warn you I am not easily dissuaded." He grinned mischievously

"And I, Jacol, am not easily persuaded." She said taking her arm back.

"Thank you for the escort. Have a pleasant day." She turned and went into her dorm.

"Oh, this is going to be a fun chase" Jacol said walking away. "And I may even gain some information on our mysterious Third in the process"

One of her project partners had generously brought a tray of sandwiches to their session. Elphie gratefully accepted one.

"Thank you so much Gyma, this was very thoughtful." Elphie said

"Yes, very" A Gillkineese boy named Tredil concurred.

"You two are very welcome. It's because of me we are working over lunch, so it's the least I can do." The Emerald City girl said smiling warmly

"Any requests for tomorrow?" She laughed

They worked hard on their experiment. Elphie, by choice, doing most of the book research. She was enjoying this project very much.

"Elphaba, when you figure out that last formula, could you please give it here?" Tredil asked. He was in charge of synthesizing information from the physical aspect and the research aspect.

"Right here" Elphie said handing him a paper with her small, neat handwriting on it.

"How did you get that so fast?" Gyma asked astounded

"I've been working on it since yesterday" She smiled

Although they didn't think so at first, the two students felt very lucky they were partnered up with the class whiz. She was brilliant, even if she was…green.

She left the lab barely in enough time to make it to her next class. Even though she enjoyed this class very much, she was glad when it was over. She walked quickly to the café and got the table on the patio where she and Glinda usually sat. She was glad the rain had stopped and everything was dry.

Glinda spent her wait time studying and practicing; very happy there was nothing for Elphie to fix when she was finished. Then she put on some music and straightened up a little, then sat down with one of Elphie's books on psychology and read about sexuality. She found the section very interesting and insightful, and had become so engrossed that she lost track of time and literally ran down to the café to meet Elphie.

She flew in and slid into her chair across from Elphie, grinning broadly.

"Napping?" Elphie said amused.

"Reading," Glinda replied catching her breath

"No, seriously." Elphie chuckled

"I was reading one of your psychology books, smartie. And because you are being so obnoxious, I'm telling you which part. Sexuality." Glinda smirked

"I leave you to your own devices for one afternoon…" Elphie said

"It was very enlightening." Glinda said earnestly

"That's what I'm afraid of." Elphie smiled.

Their food finally came and Elphie ate with relish.

"Did you eat anything at all today?" Glinda smiled

"A bun for breakfast and a sandwich for lunch, but that seems like ages ago." She took a big bite of herbed rice mixed with seasoned steamed vegetables.

"Mmmmmm, this new dish is very tasty. Speaking of breakfast, I encountered Hyrut this morning."

Between bites, she told Glinda about her mornings conversation.

"So it wasn't just a rumor." She giggled taking a bite of her pasta.

"Apparently Manif's friend Jacol is a little… high spirited" Elphie said

"And persistent" Glinda added, then went on to tell Elphie her encounter with the new boy, and how she had to decline his escort invitation.

"Do you want to go to the dance Glinda?"

"It might be fun, even if I did promise Jacol a dance. But only if you come too."

"Alright, because it pleases you my sweet." She smiled warmly.

"And the next night I will be just for us. Our first official outing alone." She bubbled and squirmed

"What shall we do?" She said excitedly

"No, no. I'm taking care of everything this time. I'm courting you remember?" Elphie smiled

"The next week, or next time, you may court me and plan whatever you like."

"That sounds fair" Glinda giggled "Usually the girls don't do the actual courting, but in our case I guess that isn't very practical."

"Indeed not" Elphie chuckled "And please keep in mind I know absolutely nothing about courting rituals, so like everything else about this relationship, I'm guessing."

"My love, I don't care if we sit in our room and stare at each other all night, I'm just looking forward to being with you, no school stuff."

"Well, we will be off campus for at least a while."

Glinda smiled. "Are you ready to go upstairs?"

"What's the hurry my sweet?"

"I feel a strong need to kiss you."

"I see." Elphie chuckled "Then by all means, lets go."

Glinda grabbed their desserts and Elphie their drinks and they headed up to their room.

The blonde took the raven haired green girl into her arms as soon as they put down the food and drinks and kissed her with gusto.

"Feel better now?" Elphie smiled

"Uh-huh" Glinda nodded, then kissed her love again "And now even better."

She twirled around and skipped happily over to the victrola and put on some music.

"I studied for my quiz already, and you don't need to study at all, so let's enjoy our desserts" Glinda said sitting at the table.

"I need to study" Elphie smiled " At some point in time."

She sat across from her adorable roommate and they slowly ate their fruit and nut cremes and chatted.

"Lyndie, I was thinking. Neither of us has an afternoon class on last day. Why don't we go to lunch at the café and run my errands then. We'll have plenty of time to get ready for the dance afterward and then we will have the whole weekend to ourselves."

"That's a fabulous idea my love." Glinda bubbled "I can't wait, especially for our date."

Elphie regarded her love closely.

"Are you doing alright with the duality of all of this my sweet."

"It's fine Elphie. I look at it this way, even if everyone knew we were in love and a couple, your basic nature would prevent me from hugging and kissing on you in public anyway. So, so far so good."

"Good point" Elphie noted

Glinda got up and pulled Elphie to her. She held her and kissed her lightly, stroking her cheek.

"Tomorrow is going to be another long, boring Elphieless day for me, but the next three are going to be fun. Including an evening with our friends, dancing and raising a little ruckus and a quiet outing alone with the girl I adore and cherish. I'm happy"

" I'm glad." Elphie kissed the smiling blonde girl softly. "Why don't we get ready for the long day we have tomorrow."

"Alright" Glinda sighed

They gathered their books and other things needed for their classes the next day. Glinda ran her bath and while she soaked she told Elphie about her lunch conversation with her classmates, and Elphie bathed quickly and trying to hide her self-consciousness, told her about her project work.

"So A should end up as big as C, but B which should be bigger than both, won't get big at all." Glinda chuckled getting out of the tub nonchalantly and wrapping up in a towel.

"Close enough" A similarly towel clad Elphie chuckled, brushing out her hair.

Glinda took her brush and continued brushing out the soft raven hair. "As long as you understand it" She chuckled.

"Elphie, may I braid your hair for the dance?"

"If you'd like" Elphie said retrieving her brush and kissing the hand that held it. "Now dry yours and I'll reciprocate.

She left the bathroom to put on her nightdress.

"You know Elphie, sometime you should try sleeping without undergarments"

Glinda called from the bathroom.

"Glinda! Why in Oz would I want to do that?"

"Because it's very comfortable. I don't wear any, you know that."

"I know, but I can't even imagine"

"I can't imagine sleeping in them. I never have."

"Never?" She went into the bathroom and starting brushing Glinda's hair.

"Not since I got out of diapers. I think they would be very confining and uncomfortable. Momsie always told me that a woman's pelvic region should breathe at night. I've even slept naked on occasion.

Elphie arched an eyebrow. "I'll think about it, the no under garments part, not the sleeping naked part."

Glinda smiled. "Once you get used to it, you'll love it. Remember walking around the house in just our robes after our oil bath, didn't that feel…free"

"That's not the word I would choose." Elphie chuckled and shook her head. "I'll try it once, sometime"

"You'll love it!" Glinda said enthusiastically "Ponytail please, or is it too wet still"

"Too wet" Elphie said handing her the brush

Glinda deftly put her hair up and followed Elphie out into the room.

"Elphie I was thinking about your exercise. I think we should try the face caresses again."

She saw Elphie look skeptical

"I don't know if I am ready for that again." Elphie sighed

"I know my love, but I want to try, but completely avoid your ears, I know this is a very sensitive area for you. I understand the purpose of all of this too and I think the exercise is a good one for you and I feel comfortable altering it like this, but it is up to you."

"Glinda, I had no idea you were putting so mush effort into this.

"Elphie, I've read every word the book's authors and my mother wrote many, many times. I've put the information into your context and tried to understand how it might affect you. This is important to you, so it is very important to me to do it correctly." She gazed sincerely into her love's dark eyes.

"Besides, I love you, and this is the only time I have almost free reign to caress you." She giggled

Elphie smiled. "I see. Ulterior motives."

"My mother only admonished me to keep myself in check, and follow all the rules and protocols. I have kept myself in check, and followed all the rules and protocols, including the Elphie story ones. I can't help it if, even with all the restrictions, I still enjoy it most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Elphie said sitting beside her on the bed.

"Why would I enjoy something that is causing you distress?" She looked

"Once again, a good point. Now kiss me, then caress me."

"You're in charge" Glinda chuckled and gave her a soft lingering kiss. "Now turn around, close your eyes and relax."

Glinda lightly caressed Elphie's face and neck, avoiding her ears, for close to half an hour. Elphie occasionally sighed, but otherwise stayed quiet.

"That was nice" She said when they finished "One day I want to do this to you."

"It's not meant to be reciprocated Elphie."

"I realize that, but I took that to mean during or immediately after, not months later" Elphie chuckled.

"Finally, you get a good point!" Glinda laughed.

Elphie got up, pulled Glinda up with her and gave her a kiss.

"I need to get up early, I'm ready to go to sleep" Elphie said.

Glinda kissed her "Good night my love, I love you."

Elphie kissed her back "Good night my sweet, I love you too."

They climbed into their own beds and slept peacefully until a storm sent a sleepy Elphie over to hold and comfort a scared and crying Glinda. The storm was strong, but brief and Glinda managed to return to sleep, under the promise that Elphie would stay put.

Elphie grabbed a cup of coffee from the café and walked umbrella up, to the library to get some studying in before her class. The rest of her day was busy, hectic and mostly interesting. The biology project was finished ahead of schedule and her partners had thanked her sincerely. Her academic advisor helped her get registered for the Advanced Placement Exams coming up and gave her a list of reference and study materials. She was one of only two freshmen qualified to take them this year and she allowed herself a moment of self- satisfaction. Her day had been productive and good, and she felt her heart jump a bit when, while walking across the courtyard she saw a blue clad beautiful blonde sitting waving at her from a distance.

Glinda had breakfast with some classmates, then passed her quiz with flying colors. Most of the rest of her day was spent studying and practicing with Loma, then working out a preliminary summer seminar schedule with Manif. If it worked out she had a well balanced, but not too hectic summer schedule, including some short, two week sessions and the month long spell writing session. She was pleased

"Manif, Did you know one of the visiting instructors is my cousin?"

"Really? Which?"

"Jilla Newboron"

"Ah, the sorcery instructor from the Emerald City. She is one of the ones who contacted us about teaching at our seminar this summer. She is teaching two I think, during one two week session."

"She contacted you?" Glinda said amused

"It happens sometimes, we do this every year and are always looking for new and qualified instructors, apparently she had that particular two weeks open, It's the…let me see, the second two weeks."

They talked for a little while about Jilla, Glinda not mentioning the Elphaba thing yet, until she noticed the time and excused herself.

"Thanks Manif, I have to run, I'm meeting Elphaba for dinner. Oh and we will be attending the dance," She said as she bounded out the door.

She had just sat down and got drinks when she saw Elphie walking across the courtyard. Her heart jumped and she waved wildly at her love.

"Hi Elphie"

"Hello Lyndie, How did you do on your quiz?" She said putting down her things and taking a long drink of cider.

"Only missed one!" She said proudly

"Wonderful my sweet. I knew you would do well. And how was the rest of your day?"

They ordered and Glinda excitedly told Elphie about her seminar schedule and her conversation with Manif.

"I think summer seminar will be fun, the Jilla thing aside"

"It sounds like it. I'm glad you have a good reason for staying this summer."

"Please Elphie." She chuckled

"Besides us" She qualified.

They ate in silence for a while. Elphie was enjoying her grilled vegetable platter and Glinda her chicken with potatoes.

"So Elphie, how was your day, besides food deprived?" She chuckled

"It was busy, but the project is done and I'm one of two freshman selected to take the Advanced Placement Exams." She said casually

"Elphie!" She squealed "The APEs, that's fantastic." She was squirming and bubbling "I'm so proud of you."

Elphie laughed "I haven't passed them yet, these I must study for."

"I know, my love, but what a thrill for you, now you can take advanced classes as well as honors classes."

She was genuinely elated. "Congratulations, Elphie. You may be deflecting this, but freshman don't often get to take these tests, it's a major deal." Glinda said quietly

"I know, I'm a little proud of myself, I think." Elphie said. "But I'll reserve jubilation for if I pass."

"For when you pass. You know how to be jubilant?"

"I've been watching you." She smiled.

They went through their usual getting ready for the next day routines. Glinda was very happy about Elphie's news and the fact that she only had one class, then a weekend of fun, Elphie, and fun with Elphie.

Elphie was looking forward to the weekend too, but was a little stirred up emotionally about getting to take the exams.

"Is something bothering you my love" Glinda said sitting with her.

"I was just thinking about the exams. Did I ever tell you what His Eminence said to me before I left for Shiz."

"No Elphie, what?" Glinda said softly.

"He said –just try and pass and don't embarrass Colwen Grounds. —"

Glinda kept quiet and waiting for Elphie to finish.

"Did you know I never went to school?"

"Elphie, no! Really?" She said in sheer didbelief.

"They tried to send me in the primary grades, but I was deemed a distraction and a problem. My mother taught me at home because Nanny warned her that even though I was green and hard to deal with I was still a Descending Thropp, and Descending Thropps are entitled, by birthright to be educated. So she taught me the basics, until she died."

Glinda sensed that Elphie wasn't agitated or upset, but needed to say this.

"Go on Elphie"

"My father continued to teach me here and there when I was traveling around with him. Mostly I read his books on theology. But I also borrowed books from the Quadling children or teachers we visited and taught myself history, science, logic, anything I could find. My only escape was reading and studying. I would read anything. My father let me keep doing it because I volunteered to tutor Nessa. She went to school, when it was possible, with the Quadling children, but at home I read to her and did her homework and anything else I could think of. When I was 16 I overheard some teachers talking about recommendations for Shiz. It never even occurred to me to try, until one day when my father told me to go with him into a bar, to minister as we had done before. And yes this how I learned bawdy songs and salty language, but that's a different story."

She sighed tiredly

"I knew then that what ever I was, why ever I deserved this, I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't do it anymore.

I asked one of the teachers, who had helped me before, about getting into Shiz. She told me that without schooling it would be impossible. But If I could pass the schools exit exams, she would help me try.

My father thought I was being ridiculous and wasting time, but did not forbid it, because he thought I would fail and that would be the end of it."

Glinda was listening to this tale with a mix of awe and horror noting that Elphie still wasn't agitated, or upset.

"I took the exam and passed, much to everyone's shock, including mine and especially my father's.

The teacher kept her word and arranged for me to take the Shiz entrance exams. Nanny told me If I was accepted a trust fund would kick in and no one could deny me it because whether they wanted me to be or not, I was the rightful heir, and entitled, by tradition to go to college. She never forgave my mother for not finishing. I took the exams with the Quadling students and wrote my essay on the fundamentals of what makes all Ozians, Ozians. It was close to a year before Colwen Grounds was so inclined to summon me and tell me that I had been accepted. By that time I had to wait for months before the term started new. I was made to stay there, so they could make sure I was civilized enough to attend the prestigious Shiz, And, as I found out later my paranoid great-grandfather had to make absolutely sure there was no cheating on my part involved. I kept to myself, read everything in the palace, sulked and brooded incessantly, but in a way, it was better than having to go around with my father. And that my dear Lyndie is how you came to have a mean green thing as a roommate."

"I need to write a heartfelt thank you note to that Quadling teacher, because of her I was united with the love of my life." Glinda smiled and kissed her.

"You know that is astounding right?"

"Maybe, but when I heard about the exams I felt a moment of pride, then like a fraud. I'm working my way back to pride, or at least excitement."

"How you got here is amazing, but doesn't make you a fraud. I'd wager that half the people here cheated or bought their way into Shiz. I barely passed my own exams." Glinda chuckled

"What is important is what you do now that you are here, and you are doing yourself very proud. You will be going back to Colwen Grounds for your 19th whatever it is as an Advanced Scholar. Even if they don't acknowledge it, you can and should. I certainly will and my parents will be beside themselves with pride and admiration."

She gathered Elphie up into a hug.

"You are no fraud my love. More than anyone I've ever know, you are the real deal"


	13. Chapter 13

"The real deal huh?" Elphie said getting up and putting on some music "If that's so, it gives me very little hope for the rest of humanity."

She pulled Glinda up into a slow dance, holding her close.

"Stop it Elphie," She said very gently smacking her love's behind. "Even you can't deny you are very intelligent."

"I don't deny it at all, as a matter of fact, it's the only thing I had any faith in at all, but even that has become a little suspect. Intelligence is quantifiable, testable, provable, but not infallible. And no guarantee that someone is actually smart."

"I'm not entirely sure what you just said, but it sounded vaguely like you were complimenting yourself and deflecting it at the same time." Glinda chuckled and tightened her hold on her love's lanky body.

Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda's forehead, knowing that there were some forms of intelligence that were beyond being measured and classified.

The music changed tempo and Glinda started one of those popular fast dances that had tripped Elphie up the first time she tried it.

"Dance with me Elphie" She giggled moving her legs and hips to the music.

"Glinda, we are in our night clothes and it is getting late."

"So. Come on Elphie, please. Just a few steps, for the dance tomorrow. We don't have to get up particularly early and it's an easy day. Please. " She whined lightly, squirming excitedly in Elphie's arms. "Please."

"Alright, alright." Elphie chuckled "But only until the end of this recording"

Glinda pulled away and ran over to the victrola, restarting the recording at the beginning of the up tempo music.

"Deal!" She bubbled as Elphie sighed and rolled her eyes.

Glinda moved to the music showing Elphie some easy steps and trying to get her to move her hips and shoulders to the beat.

"Elphie" She said exasperated "Loosen up, it's a dance, not an inspection" Glinda chuckled

"I can't move something I do not possess, and my shoulders seem to hear some different sort of music."

She laughed

Glinda continued moving with her showing her different steps, twirls and arm motions, which at first looked a little like the gangly green girl was shooing away a fly. As the music progressed, however Elphie seemed to gain some basic control over the dance maneuvers and relax a little, moving in sync with Glinda, occasionally giving her hips a slight shake and forcing her shoulders into the semblance of a shimmy. As the music wound down Glinda told Elphie to dip her. Unfortunately she said leaned into the dip, before Elphie had a chance to gain a firm grip on her and she fell on her rear end, pulling an already off balance Elphie down with her.

"Are you alright? Elphie laughed in spite of herself, trying to shift herself off of Glinda.

Glinda, laughing as well, quickly took advantage of the fact that Elphie had fallen more or less on top of her and put her arms around her firmly before she could shift off. Then she pulled her into a long, relaxed kiss.

"I'll take that to mean that you are uninjured." Elphie chuckled when the kiss ended, not attempting to move.

"I am uninjured" Glinda agreed, engaging her captive love in another kiss.

Glinda lightly caressed Elphie's upper back and Elphie used her thumbs to stroke Glinda's temples as they kissed and parted and then kissed again, playfully searching out cheeks, noses, eyes, and chins in between soft encounters with each others lips. After a long while of this light and impish play, Glinda looked into Elphie's dark reflective eyes and released her grip

"We might not have to get up early, but we do have to get up, maybe we should stop" She whispered

Elphie got up without a word and pulled Glinda up into a hug.

"Remember when you asked me to tell you when I was feeling…worked up." Glinda smiled

Elphie arched her eyebrows "Now?"

"Very close" Glinda giggled "You have been known to have that affect on me. Now let's go to sleep so I can convert this wonderful feeling into a wonderful dream."

She kissed Elphie gently

""It's all right my love" Glinda said softly.

"I know, and it was fun." Elphie said taking Glinda's hand and walking the short distance to their beds.

"And the kissing was nice as well" She chuckled sitting on her bed.

"Mean green thing" Glinda laughed "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I don't think so, we already agreed to forego my exercise, all of my things are gathered for tomorrow and I've washed my face and cleaned my teeth" Elphie smiled innocently

"Elphie!" Glinda stomped her foot. "My good night kiss"

"What was all of that on the floor." Elphie chuckled waving her hand in the general direction of where they had fallen.

"That my love" She said pulling Elphie up "was entertainment"

"This" She kissed her softly, but with purpose "Is a good night kiss. It is always accompanied by a good night, or fresh dreams and an I love you."

Elphie smiled "Thank you for the clarification"

"Anytime" She kissed her again, a little less softly, but with just as much purpose. "Good night my love. I love you."

Elphie returned the kiss "And I you my sweet, good night."

They climbed into their separate beds, Glinda intent on having a wonderful Elphie dream, and Elphie experiencing that vague nauseous feeling that seemed to be occurring more and more frequently.

Elphie's dreams were fragmented and dark, flashes of her rape intertwined with bits and pieces of her listening to her father preach when she was young and disconnected memories of her and Glinda together.

Glinda awoke from a very sensual dream hearing Elphie mumble and cry out softly in her sleep.

"Oh no" She said rushing over and carefully getting into bed beside Elphie.

She was on her side facing the wall, and Glinda curled up behind her, putting her arms gently around her slightly trembling love.

"Shhhhh" She whispered in Elphie's ear. "Shhhhh, you're safe, it's only a dream" She said soothingly

Glinda stroked her hair lightly and repeated the words hoping to either gently wake her from her nightmare or force it away. At last Elphie calmed, without waking and returned to a seemingly quiet slumber.

"Sleep peacefully now my love." She gently kissed her cheek, kept her arms where they were and drifted off to sleep.

The sun was up and Elphie startled awake, feeling confined and frightened. Glinda felt her stir and immediately shifted so her arms were no longer around her.

"It's Ok Elphie, It's Ok." She soothed

When Elphie had regained her bearings and was siting up Glinda gently touched her cheek.

"You were very agitated last night my love, are you alright?'

"I'm fine Lyndie, I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Please. Do you think I'm sorry you awoke and came to me during the storm the other night," She smiled lovingly.

Elphie smiled back "Bad dream I guess, I really don't remember." She pulled Glinda into a hug and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning" She smiled

"Is it a good one for you Elphie?"

As good as any morning ever is for me," Elphie said chuckling at her own reference to her infamous morning grumps.

"And it's going to be a great day, now let's get ready quickly and we will have time for breakfast together before your class."

Elphie seemed fine and Glinda was relieved, so she bounded out of bed.

"Then lunch at the café and shopping" She bubbled flitting off to the bathroom.

"We are going to the bank and to replenish my oils. Not shopping." Elphie chuckled slipping into her undergarments

"Yeah, yeah" Glinda mumbled with a ponytail tie in her teeth.

She exited the bathroom partially dressed and Elphie entered for her turn completely dressed.

Within half an hour both girls were ready to go. They hurried to the café for a quick sweet bread and coffee, then Glinda ran off to her class.

"I'll met you back in the room" She said her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Back in our room" Elphie nodded.

Elphie went to the library to checkout some of the APE study materials her professor had suggested, then sat down to write a little in her journal. She had started slipping into her book bag for quite moments such as these. She wrote about how she felt about last night's dance lesson and the little kissing session that ensued afterward when they ended up on the floor and how she had enjoyed both. She wondered, on the safety of the pages, if her nightmare was in some way connected. She wrote about Glinda and how things were between them, including the increasing physicalness. Before she could complete the thought she noticed the time and hurried to her class, last night neatly put away in the pages of her journal.

Before she knew it she was walking back to the dorm, looking forward to the weekend. Glinda was sitting in her comfy chair doing something that looked like studying.

"It's about time" She huffed. "This morning has been interminable."

She bounced up and kissed Elphie with enthusiasm. "Ready?"

"Give me a minute please, I just walked in the door" Elphie laughed walking into the bathroom.

"Fine.' She sat down on her bed arms crossed

Elphie emerged, freshened up, hair brushed and smiling. She had her oil bottles and hair dust tin in a pouch, which she gave to Glinda to put in her handbag.

"Now I'm ready" she grinned. "Bank, lunch, Mr. Kwenyo, back here to get ready for the dance. How does that sound?"

"Like the start of a wonderful weekend" Glinda chirped, then gave Elphie a fervent kiss before leaving their private sanctuary and entering the public domain.

It was a beautiful spring day and the stroll to the bank was lovely.

Elphie, do you like any particular kind of flower?" Glinda asked admiring the garden in front of the bank.

"I've never given it much thought," She said thinking "Gillkin roses are pretty, and Munchkinlillys are nice as well. And there was this small purplish flower that grew on a vine type thing in Quadling country. I rather liked those. I guess I'm not much of a flower person." She chuckled

"We should get a plant, or flower for our room" Glinda said definitively

"If you'd like" Elphie nodded holding open the big door to the bank for her.

As soon as someone saw her, pleasantries were exchanged and she was announced to Mr. Kinrode.

"Miss Elphaba, welcome back from spring recess. And Miss Glinda, how nice to see you again." He said escorting them to chairs.

"I trust you had a good vacation."

"It was very pleasant. Gillkin is lovely."

"Yes, I've visited there many times. And I hear that you were quite a sight at the Upland Manor Ball."

Elphie flushed slightly. "It was an elegant evening all the way around."

Glinda was surprised that a banker from Shiz would know about the ball, but Elphie seemed totally unfazed by the statement.

"Your usual amount of allowance Miss Elphaba?"

"Yes please Mr. Kinrode, thank you.

He scurried out to see to Elphaba's affairs.

"I though you still had money left over from your travel allowance." Glinda whispered still a little in awe that the bank chairman attended to Elphie's needs personally.

"I do, but I have to come here and check in anyway, so it's easier just to take some of my allowance, whether I need or not. Every month, I take half of my allowance and leave half in my account. As long as I show up, give my perfunctory report and withdraw my allowance, they assume everything is as it should be and otherwise leave me alone." She sighed

The banker came back with a small pouch and handed it to Elphaba

"Oh and before I forget, this post came for you from your great-grandfather."

"Thank you Mr. Kinrode, please tell His Eminence that I am well, and my studies are progressing. I will be taking Advanced Placement Exams before intercession begins and my summer schedule is worked out."

"I will see that he is informed, and congratulations on being selected to take the APEs Miss Elphaba, that is very impressive."

"Thank you Mr. Kinrode. As always I appreciate your attention to my affairs." She nodded

"You are very welcome Miss Elphaba." He said escorting them to the door.

"It is my pleasure. And it was very nice to see you again Miss Glinda. Have a pleasant day."

"You as well Mr. Kinrode" Glinda said, Elphie simply nodded.

Back out into the world, Elphie exhaled sharply and slipped the letter into her pocket.

"Aren't you going to read your letter?" Glinda said taking Elphie's arm in the manner customary for female Shiz students walking alone.

"I already know what it contains. We'll look at it later." She said leaving no doubt that the conversation had ended.

Glinda just smiled at her "Ok Elphie. May we eat outside at the café?"

"Certainly, it is a lovely day."

There were many people seated at the outside tables and Elphie saw Tyuron bustling around. As she approached Tyuron saw her as well and hurried over to greet them.

"Miss Elphaba, Miss Glinda how lovely, it's been awhile"

"We recently returned from our spring recess." Elphie explained "Is there always room for us on the patio?"

"There is always room for two such lovely ladies." He snapped his fingers and pointed to a table in the corner by the flowers and it was immediately cleared.

"Right this way" He chuckled offering each an arm.

Glinda chuckled along; she liked this place and its proprietors.

"The usual?" He asked as he seated them

"Yes please" Elphie replied and the man hurried away.

Since their first trip into Elphie's world, not to long after she was attacked, they had been here quite a bit.

"Why the smiles "Elphie chuckled looking at a broadly grinning Glinda

"This is wonderful. Beautiful day, beautiful girl." She whispered "Fabulous food, friendly people and most importantly, that smile on your face."

"This is nice" Elphie agreed.

Their salads came and they ate in silence for a time, savoring the unique flavor of the wild greens salad and Tyuron's homemade herbed bread.

"Is everything as it should be?" Tyuron said bringing them a special dessert

"It is as always, perfection." Elphaba said "And what decadence have you brought us now?"

"It smells yummy," Glinda said

"It's a vanilla strawberry soufflé, and yes Miss Glinda it is very yummy, if I do say so my self." He laughed

He handed each girl a spoon and refilled her glass.

"Enjoy" He heeded the call of another patron and was off.

"Oh Elphie, this is wonderful," Glinda said taking a second bite.

"It is very good" Elphie said, "They certainly know their desserts."

"And how" Glinda said with her mouth full.

Tyuron's partner Uliko, who was also the head chef, came by.

"So?" he said unceremoniously.

"Yummy" Glinda said

"Bravo" Elphie clapped

"Good, I'm glad you like" Uliko said, he was an excellent chef, but a poor conversationalist.

"We like" Elphie said smiling.

He nodded and hurried back to his kitchen. Elphie put money down for their bill. They came in enough and ordered more or less the same thing, so she knew what it would be, or at least close enough.

"Bye Tyuron, see you soon." Glinda called as they headed off

"I hope so ladies, enjoy your day." He called back waving.

"I'm sure Mr. Kwenyo is going to happy to see you." Glinda said.

"I'm sure he will, the old busybody" She smiled

The apothecary shop was rather crowded when they entered so they waved at the busy Munchkin and stayed off in a corner until everyone had cleared.

"Elphaba, my child. And Glinda dear, welcome back." he said taking their hands warmly

"How are you Mr. Kwenyo?" Elphaba kissed his wrinkled cheek

"I am in fine fettle" He said "And how are you two girls?"

"We are fine, had a relaxing spring recess and are getting back into our student routine"

"That's good. I hear that you waltzed the night away with our dapper young Ambassador at the Upland's ball."

"I had a good time yes, and he is not my type, so forget about it you horrible little busybody." Elphie chuckled

"I'm just glad you had a good time Elphaba" he said innocently "That's all"

Glinda was giggling, undeterred by a poke in the ribs from Elphie.

"Guess what Mr. Kwenyo, Elphie gets to take Advanced Placement Exams"

"I've got to stop bringing you here" Elphie sighed

"Elphaba, that is marvelous, but not surprising. And as only a freshman to boot. I am very proud of you my child" He gave her a warm hug.

"Thank you Mr. Kwenyo, but as I told my big mouth roommate, I'm only taking them, I'll be happy if I pass them

"When" Glinda and the apothecary said in unison and laughed.

Elphie sighed. "Alright, If I accept the fact, that I am capable of passing those exams, will you, both of you leave me be about them until they are over?"

"I will" Mr. Kwenyo said seriously eyes gleaming

"I'll try" Glinda giggled "That's the best I can offer."

"I'll take what I can get" Elphie chuckled

She gave her favorite apothecary her bottles and tin and he replenished her supplies.

"So what are your summer plans girls?" He said as he measured and mixed.

"Staying here" Elphie said " I'm taking two summer session classes; Chemistry and Alchemy, with a mandatory co-requisite of potion basics"

"Excellent combination, you will enjoy them all I think"

"Except the potion class" Glinda provided

"Glinda!" Elphie snapped

"The class is a short session during my sorcery seminar, and as it turns out, the visiting instructor is my cousin, who Elphie doesn't get along with" Glinda chuckled

Mr. Kwenyo was clearly amused "Really, our sweet Elphaba doesn't get along with someone, I find that hard to believe" He said with just a hint of sarcasm

"Alright you two" Elphie rolled her eyes "And for your information, it's her that doesn't like me."

"True" Glinda agreed giggling "But it's not like you are blameless in the whole affair"

"Be that as it may, I'll deal with my potions class and it's instructor in my way when the time comes."

Mr. Kwenyo handed Elphie her refilled bottles and tin.

"All I know is if the world leaves you alone, you are more than happy to leave it alone, but if the world pokes at you, you poke it back."

"I have no intention of poking at Jilla." Elphie said

"No, just turning her into a frog" Glinda chuckled

"Now that would be an interesting potion" Mr. Kwenyo chuckled

"Enough, both of you" She gave Glinda a push towards the door, put money on the counter and kissed the smiling old apothecary.

"You are no longer allowed to play together" She chuckled as she took Glinda's hand and led her out the door.

"Goodbye Elphaba, Good bye Glinda, I'll see you both next week." He called laughing

"Bye Mr. Kwenyo, until next week." Glinda giggled as she was being pulled out of the door.

"He is a fun man. I like to visit here." Glinda said as she shifted from hand to arm.

"I'm sure you do, He is an ally. Two against one."

"I'm hurt Elphie. I'm always on your side." She said smiling "And so is that nice man."

"My bad side maybe" She chuckled

Back in their room they sat together relaxing and snuggling on Glinda's bed.

"Mmmmmm we haven't snuggled in ages." Glinda sighed playing with Elphie's fingers.

"I like this too." Elphie said twirling a strand of blonde hair.

"Elphie I know you are not as fragile as you used to be, but if you need to leave the dance, or simply become uncomfortable, please tell me."

"Glinda"

"I mean it Elphie. You mean more to me than a silly dance. Promise me." She sat up and looked into Elphie's eyes

Elphie kissed her and stroked her cheek. "I promise my sweet."

They snuggled for awhile longer, and then Glinda went to take a quick bath. Elphie came in and washed off, then dusted her hair.

"Are you still going to braid my hair?" She asked

"Yep" Glinda giggled

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know. You usually don't wrap up in my gold towel, you said it makes you look like a giant Lurlinemas ornament."

"I guess I wasn't paying attention, and it does" She chuckled going out to get dressed

"I like Lurlinemas ornaments" Glinda said climbing out of the tub. ""I can't wait for you to see the house during winter break."

"As long as no one wraps me in a gold towel and hangs me on the wall, I'm looking forward to it."

She walked back into the bathroom and took over damp hair brushing duties, She found that she really enjoyed this activity, and did it whenever she got the chance.

Glinda finished fixing her hair, got dressed and then called Elphie.

"Come sit and be braided" She chuckled

'Elphie, your hair is just so…"

"Black." Elphie chuckled

"Soft and sexy" Glinda finished

She separated sections and tried to weave them together, with interesting results.

"You know how to do this, right?"

"Not really, but I did watch when it was done, and paid attention when I took it out."

"I see." Elphie chuckled as Glinda undid her first attempt and brushed out her hair, to try again

On the fourth attempt Elphie's hair turned out great.

"I must say, I'm impressed," Elphie said admiring her love's handiwork.

"Me too" Glinda breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm about ready, are you?" Elphie asked

"Uh-huh" Glinda said trying to choose some shoes.

She held up two pair

"Which?" She asked

Elphie pointed and chuckled; She sat on her bed and watched Glinda finish her last minute preparations.

Glinda put important items in her small purse, some money, and Elphie's small bottle of aloe oil, room key and lip-gloss.

"Anything we've forgotten?" She said handing Elphie her umbrella.

"I think we are fine" Elphie chuckled

"Oh, one more thing" She pulled Elphie into a kiss. "Remember your promise my love."

"I will." She kissed back.

The dance was being held in the large commons area of the boy's dorm. There were decorations, tables and chairs and finger food catered by the café. There was also a band, a large dance area and a self- serve bar.

They were greeted loudly when they arrived by a loud group of already drunken dorm dwellers they didn't know. Manif hurried to intervene and led them to other side of the room where it was a little quieter.

"Sorry about that, they started a private celebration early" He chuckled.

They knew every one seated at the cluster of tables, their gang. They greeted everyone and sat to chat and snack.

After about a half an hour of general gossip and casual chatter the band started playing

"Ok everyone, grab a glass of wine or ale or whatever" he winked at Elphie and handed her a glass of cold cider.

"There is a small jug of this revolting concoction on ice behind the bar, just for you my friend" He whispered

Elphie smiled, a little overwhelmed

"Ok, Congratulations are in order." He said, "It appears our own freshman whiz kid Elphaba has been selected to take the APEs. One of only two freshers. Let's wish her good luck!"

Everyone yelled good luck and cheered, and drank.

"Thanks everyone." Elphie said modestly.

Glinda was beaming with pride from the other side of the table.

During the cheering Jacol showed up.

"Thanks for the validation" He laughed

"It's not for you, idiot" Manif said, "We are congrating Elphaba."

"For what?"

"She gets to take the APEs?"

"Her? Really? Impressive" He nodded then forgot all about it. "Munchkinshine is here!"

He filled some glasses.

"A little taste of home?' He said offering a glass to Elphaba

"No thank you, I'm not a big drinker." She said politely

"An enigmatic, tee-totaling, intelligent Third. This just gets more and more intriguing."

"You really need a new hobby Jacol" Manif chuckled "Would you care to dance Elphaba?"

"I would" She accepted his arm "Be patient, I'm not very good at popular dancing"

"Who is?" He chuckled "They newest fads come and go so fast I gave up keeping them straight."

Glinda was on the floor with Caspon, laughing and talking while dancing. Elphie danced three or four songs with Manif enjoying the intelligent banter and his dry wit.

"If you need help with the APEs, let me know. I took them as a junior and I was a nervous wreck, I can imagine the stress on a freshman would be much worse."

"I haven't really stopped to focus on it much, but I will keep your offer of assistance in mind, and may take you up on it." She laughed trying to follow his steps.

They went back to the table to rest for a bit. Glinda was there laughing with Loma and Hyrut. There was a boy named Gotero, who Elphie knew only casually chatting with Caspon. They expanded their conversation to include her and Manif. They talked for awhile, then Gotero asked her to dance. She accepted with a little reluctance. Glinda was on the floor with Jacol, chatting and dancing. Gotero was a pleasant boy and they danced and chatted casually. The music shifted to a slower tempo and he took Elphie into a slower dance, still chatting. He put his hand on her hip and she panicked a little.

"Gotero, would you mind if we took a little break she said shakily

"Of course not" He took her arm and her panic grew

Glinda saw Elphie leaving the floor in the middle of the song and tried to excuse herself, but Jacol was intent on finishing the dance.

"Jacol, please, I'll finish this dance in a minute or two, I need a break."

"Ok but I'll hold you to it" He said trying to steal a kiss, but Glinda slipped away before he had a chance.

Even from a distance, Glinda could see Elphie was upset.

"Powder room break" She giggled swooping in taking her arm and guiding her away.

"What's the matter my love?" She said when they were in the hallway.

Elphie told her about the dance with Gotero and her mild panic.

"Oh Elphie, we shall leave immediately," Glinda said

"No, I'm feeling better, calmer. I don't want to run Glinda, I want to try and control things like this if I can."

"Are you sure?"

"I am, so how's Jacol?"

"He's alright I guess. Very into himself. Are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm sure Lyndie, You'd know if I was truly panicked and distressed."

"True. Ok then. Look it's a line dance. May I have the honor?"

"Absolutely" Elphie smiled

They joined a large group of people and danced side by side. When the dance was over Every one just stayed put and danced with whoever was close, The group went on like this through many songs, shifting around, dancing with whoever, starting with one person, ending up with another. There was lots of laughter and chatter. During a moment when Elphie and Glinda happened to be dancing together with Loma, Jacol maneuvered his way in to dance with Glinda, leaving Loma and Elphie together.

"He's cute, don't you think Elphaba?"

"I guess so, He's not really my type."

"He certainly has his eye on Glinda. Has she said anything to you about wanting to go out with him?"

"Only that she has no interest in going out with boys right now."

The irony of all this was almost too much for Elphie. Glinda was much better at this sort of conversation.

"Well, I'd date him in a heartbeat. Maybe if she says no enough, I'll stand a chance."

The group shifted and Elphie took the opportunity to go sit down. She refilled her cider glass and watched Glinda on the floor. She felt a little bad that things were so clandestine for her, but tried to brush it off.

People started filtering back to the table, tired and happy, still laughing and chattering. Glinda was on Caspon's arm and he looked as though he would pass out from pleasure. Most everyone was still sober or only mildly tipsy. After about another hour of dancing and laughing the party broke up.

"Glinda, I'll walk you home," Jacol said

"No need Jacol, but thank you anyway." She said taking Elphie's arm "I'll be fine with Elphaba"

She headed out the door.

"I won't take no for an answer forever" He called to her

"Then you are sadly out of luck, because it's the only one you will get from me" She called back sweetly.

"Am I going to have to defend your honor again?" Elphie chuckled

"He is just a boyish oaf. I've fended off lots of his kind." Glinda laughed

They chatted about the dance while they strolled back to their room. Elphie was a little on edge, feeling like she was being watched and was glad when they were safely back in their room.

They got ready for bed then sat snuggling and kissing for awhile. Glinda played with Elphie's fingers and Elphie reciprocated.

"I'm proud of you Elphie. You conquered your panic so well."

"I almost didn't, but it was necessary." She sighed and yawned making Glinda yawn too

"Stop that." Glinda giggled

"Tomorrow is just for us Elphie, all day, just us. I can't wait."

"Me either, I hope you like what I have planned" She said getting up

"I'll love it, because I love you." She got up too and kissed Elphie with ardor.

"Good night my love"

"Good night Lyndie. I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

Glinda woke up to a feeling of excitement, eager to start the day. Unfortunately it was barely dawn and the beautiful girl in the next bed was still sleeping. She sat and watched Elphie for awhile, then went over to her bed.

"Elphie?" She whispered, sitting beside her

"Elphie?" She said gently stroking her hair.

"Glinda? What's the matter?" She said startling awake.

"Nothing, my love. I just wanted to get a jump on our day." She said grinning.

Elphie stared at her sleepily "Are you crazy? It's barely dawn" She mumbled

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to be with you"

"If I agree will you leave me be and go back to sleep?"

"Uh-huh" She grinned

Elphie pulled back her covers and Glinda snuggled down beside her

"I love you' She whispered

"I'll consider loving you later" Elphie mumbled

Glinda smiled. Elphie wasn't irritated, simply grumpy. She realized that waking her just so she could cuddle was selfish, but she would make it up to her later. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

A few hours later Elphie woke up beside a lightly snoring Glinda.

"She's impossible" Elphie smiled remembering what brought her there.

"Lyndie?" She said, knowing full well that she would wake up perky.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda grinned staring at the beautiful green face beside her. "I'm sorry I woke you"

She kissed her softly

""Next time there had better be a real crisis, not a cuddle crisis." Elphie smiled

"A cuddle crisis. I like that" Glinda bubbled "I'll add that to my list"

"Your list?" Elphie said intrigued.

"Never mind" Glinda grinned mischievously "Did you sleep well my love?"  
"I had an interesting dream."

"Really!" Glinda chuckled

"Not your type of interesting dream my sweet. I'll rephrase. I had an unusual dream."

"Tell me" Glinda, said.

They had shifted around and were sitting together; in their usual snuggle position.

"I was walking by myself and you were calling me from a distance, but I was ignoring you. I seemed to be in a hurry, or distracted or something. I just kept walking and walking. I don't even know where I was going"

"Did you wake up upset?" Glinda asked

"No, not really" She said, then grinned "Not until I noticed a certain blonde beside me, snoring and stealing all the covers."

Glinda sat up and kissed her love, then stuck out her tongue.

"If you weren't such a mean green thing. I would have done that in reverse order." She smirked

Elphie arched an eyebrow and chuckled. "I shall try to de-meanify, but the green is permanent"

"Sweetheart," Glinda laughed "So is the mean."

They snuggled and talked about the dance and their week and how glad they were the weekend was here.

"Glinda, wait here, I've got an idea." Elphie said after awhile climbing over her, grabbing some clothes and running into the bathroom.

She emerged a few minutes later; hair still braided wearing her bum around clothes.

"Elphie? What are you doing, where are you going?" Glinda said confused.

Elphie rushed over and kissed her.

"You'll see, just stay put. I'll be right back."

She hurried out of the door and down to the café. She loaded up a tray with fig and cinnamon buns, a glass of juice, a glass of cider and a carafe of coffee; she grabbed a flower in a small vase from one of the tables and raced back upstairs.

"Close your eyes Glinda" She called from outside the door.

"Elphie? What…"

"Just close your eyes. You owe me, you woke me up remember?"

"Alright, they're closed" Glinda laughed

Elphie went in and put the tray on the table.

"Now keep them closed until I say so."

"Ok Elphie." Glinda said still chuckling

Elphie went back into the bathroom, changed back into her nightdress, then got the tray and went to her bed.

"Ok" She said catching her breath.

Glinda opened her eyes to a nightdress clad Elphie holding a tray of food.

"Breakfast in bed" The green girl, said proudly.

Glinda squealed and giggled

"Elphie, what fun, how wonderful." She took the tray so Elphie could get back into bed.

They settled they tray so things wouldn't spill and Glinda poured coffee, fixing Elphie's up with heavy cream.

"Elphie, I can't get over this, what a fabulous idea." She said giving her a light kiss.

"I think so too, but I can't take credit." She took a bite of cinnamon bun and a sip of coffee.

"I read about it in a relationship book." She grinned

"What?" Glinda said, thinking she misunderstood.

"I started reading books on relationships whenever I have a little time at the library. I started because I know nothing about romance, courting or anything else of that nature. This was in the section –surprising your spouse – But I assumed it would be Ok for us as well." Elphie was obviously very pleased with herself.

"You've been studying relationships?"

"A little, I haven't had much time, but I learned about this, and that what I planned for tonight should be acceptable for a first date."

"Well, you are a researcher at heart, so I guess it makes sense." She chuckled. "So what do you have planned."

"I'm not going to tell you, but it is simple and somewhat familiar. I need to start slow."

"Simple is perfect my love, I can't wait."

They continued to chat and eat, teasing and joking with one another, relaxed and happy. When they were all finished, Glinda put the tray on the floor.

"Elphie, this was perfect, absolutely perfect."

"I'm glad you like it my sweet. My goal for today is to please you, as best I can."

"You are off to a great start"

She smiled and pulled Elphie into a kiss.

"And next week I get to court you, correct?"

"If you like." Elphie grinned " But today is still my day to show off what I've learned."

"So far you get a perfect mark." She kissed Elphie again sighing happily. "My love, I think we should do one of your exercises today. We've skipped two nights."

"I don't see how that fits into the Please Lyndie theme of the day…."

She saw Glinda shoot her a look

"Oh, sorry I keep forgetting" Elphie smiled "Choose an exercise and let the touching begin."

"You are very cavalier about this Elphie."

"I don't mean to be, you know how I get with too much attention, even from you."

Glinda smiled. "Thus the point of the exercises my love."

Glinda kissed her lightly and went to get the exercise book.

"I went over the next one the other day so I'm comfortable with it, I think you will be too. It starts with a foot massage of sorts."

"Sounds innocent enough" Elphie smiled. "Your bed please."

Glinda grinned broadly as they switched beds.

"What?" Elphie said sitting down.

"My bed is your comfortable place" She squirmed in delight and kissed Elphie.

Elphie rolled her eyes "If you must know, the scent of your shampoo on the pillow helps me focus and calms me."

Glinda just kept grinning and squirming.

"Will you stop that!" Elphie snapped, then smiled.

"I'm sorry, you aren't usually so…sentimental." Glinda said throwing her arms around the green girl and hugging her.

"Don't make me sorry I told you Lyndie." Elphie laughed

"Alright, alright" Glinda giggled and reigned in her delight.

Elphie got settled, sitting against the headboard with her legs stretched out, feet on Glinda's lap. She was sitting crossed –legged near the foot.

"Comfy?" Glinda said

"For now" Elphie chuckled

"Close your eyes Elphie, deep breath and remember where you are, who you are with and that you are safe."

Glinda said soothingly.

Elphie, eyes closed nodded and smiled. Since this was touching exercise, not a massage, Glinda did not use oil, just the gentle touch of her fingers and hands.

Just like with Elphie's arms she caressed slowly and gently, starting with Elphie's toes, and souls, then around her heels, ankles, and the tops of her feet and back to her toes. She repeated this pattern of caresses, watching Elphie's face and noting that she didn't appear to be ticklish, or in distress.

She switched the pattern around the heel to start to caresses lightly up the back of Elphie's legs, to her knee, then down the outside, then up the front, then down the inside. Elphie tensed up a little, involuntarily twitching her legs during the first pass, during the second, around her knees she tried to move them away, but stopped herself.

"This is scaring me." She whispered

Elphie leaned against the headboard and was visibly struggling for control. Glinda bit her lip to keep from saying something and forced her self to do the last three repetitions.

"I keep expecting to feel rough hands squeezing and forcing. I can even feel my own tenseness.'

Her hands were clenched and she looked like she was ready to run, but she stayed put. Glinda went back to her feet, caressing and massaging gently until Elphie relaxed, her fists unclenched and she was breathing normally again.

"This I like' She smiled, which made Glinda feel much better.

"This feels good. I feel safe again."

Glinda continued for another five minutes or so, hoping the good would outweigh the bad.

"Exercise over Elphie" Glinda said quietly, hoping her face was impassive.

Elphaba opened her eyes and saw two beautiful sparkling blue ones gazing at her.

"I'm alright Lyndie, honest. I struggled with that, but I managed to control my fear and panic, at least a little."

"I could see you struggling my love. I'm very proud of you." She said her voice choking with emotion.

"Glinda…"

"No, don't Elphie. This is for you. I am very proud of you. And when you are ready I'll give you a hug and kiss."

She got up and went to put the book back and put on some up beat music.

"I like that music" Elphie said. "I'm better now, Lyndie. I am."

She hugged the girl who had sat back down on the bed. Glinda hugged her back and kissed her lightly.

"I threw in an extra long foot massage, to try and persuade you to tell me what we are doing for our first date."

"Well, I appreciate the foot rub, it was very soothing and earned you a hint. Wear comfortable shoes, we will be walking around some."

Glinda pouted slightly "Comfortable shoes, that's it!"

"Alright one more little tid-bit. We have about five hours until we need to leave the room. Do you need to start getting ready?" Elphie chuckled

"Ha ha. You Miss Thropp, are not funny in the slightest." She leaned over and drew Elphie into a lingering kiss.

"Mean, smart and sexy, yes. Funny, no."

They shifted around and snuggled. Elphie was still slightly stirred up from the exercise, and Glinda playing with her fingers helped to soothe her emotions. It had upset Glinda a little to see her love going through that pain, and knew she was still a little stirred up. She assumed that Elphie would be writing whatever it was that she couldn't talk about in her journal later on. For now, however she seemed calm and relaxed.

"Elphie, when are the APEs?" She said after awhile of silent snuggling

"Two weeks before the start of intercession."

"Goody, you should know how well you did before your birthday."

"I guess so, yes."

"I'm looking forward to your birthday, maybe even as much as I'm looking forward to mine." She giggled

"I'll be dating a much older girl for close to three months. I'll still be 17 when you turn 19."

"You hussy!" Elphie laughed. "Lyndie, promise me you won't make a big deal out of my birthday."

"Nope, I can't do that, because it is a big deal, birthdays are big deals. But I will promise that I'll not make a big public deal, but I have no control over what the rowdies we hang out with do." Glinda chuckled

"Actually, you have lots of control over what the rowdies do, and if you love me, you'll utilize it." Elphie laughed

"Is that one of your edicts, or can we discuss it closer to your birthday."

"We can discuss it further, later." Elphie sighed

"Thank you" She kissed the fingers she had been playing with, then the hand.

They sat snuggling quietly until the recording Glinda had put on ended.

"Maybe we should tidy up a little and go grab a light lunch." Elphie suggested

"Then it will be time to get ready to go."

"Go where" Glinda said innocently

"Nice try" Elphie laughed and put on some more music.

Elphie made their beds, humming to the music while Glinda gathered their laundry and got the breakfast tray ready to take downstairs. They paused briefly for a few twirls and a kiss or two as they tidied up books and papers from the week. Elphie sang along as she organized her notes and books. She put the letter from Colwen Grounds in her desk drawer, to be looked at later. Her desk was cluttered, but she knew where everything was.

"Sweep or dust?" Glinda asked holding up a broom and a rag.

"Don't I usually do both?" Elphie chuckled

"I know, but I feel badly about that, sort of. So which?"

"Whichever you don't know how to do" Elphie was highly amused

Glinda handed her both the rag and the broom smiling sheepishly.

"You can do something " Elphie laughed kissing her "Clear me out some more space on your book shelf, I'm spilling over onto the table."

"Ok!" Glinda bounded away happy to help.

"Next time we tidy together, I'll dust. That looks easy enough" Glinda giggled reorganizing knick-knacks.

"Why don't we just request another bookshelf for you Elphie, eventually you are going to run out of room on mine.'

"We can do that?"

"Why not? Or we can always go buy one, I've been wanting to get new sheets and stuff anyway."

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Elphie sighed

"Maybe for summer term, we can spruce up a bit. New sheets and duvets, and bathroom things."

"Are you serious?" Elphie asked emptying the dustpan into her trashcan.

"Sure. I know it doesn't really matter to you, but will you at least think about it"

"I ask for a little space on your bookshelf and it turns into an excuse to redecorate." Elphie chuckled

"Speaking of which, how's this?" She indicated Elphie's APE study books and her psychology books on Glinda's second shelf, right above the victrola.

"Perfect. Thank you my sweet. Have I said I love you today."

"Come to think of it…" Glinda giggled.

"I love you Lyndie" Elphie kissed her. "I just had a flash of us tidying up a place that wasn't here, but it was ours. It was a nice feeling."

"What a nice thought my love. But I'm sure you are aware, we will have a maid." Glinda kissed her back before she could comment.

They grabbed a quick salad in the café then went back up to their room. Glinda skootched up to Elphie looking to be held. Elphie obliged, wrapping her arms around her love and holding her close.

"Is there dancing?" Glinda murmured

"Where my sweet?"

"For our date, will we dance?"

"I had planned on it, yes." Elphie smiled

Glinda smiled and kissed her.

"Goody!"

"Now, allow me to get ready first, and preferably alone. Then, while you are bathing and taming your hair, I need to run out and take care of a few last minute things."

"You're leaving me! On our day!" Glinda pouted

"If I don't the evening will not be complete, and I won't be gone long. I promise."

Glinda sighed. "As long as it is for a good cause."

"It's for the best cause I know. You." She kissed Glinda and headed for the bathroom.

Elphie bathed carefully, using the clove oil that Glinda liked, then thoroughly cleaned her hair. When she was squeaky clean from head to toe, she started Glinda's bath, put on a robe and went out. Glinda was sitting in her comfy chair, reading Elphie's exercise book.

"Well at least you are reading, Elphie chuckled.

She went to her dresser and got her Gillkin Rose Oil bottle. "I started your bath my sweet, do you wish this?'

"I do" She took the bottle. "Promise me you will hurry back."

"An hour at the most, Now go soak."

Glinda went to soak, closing the door behind her. Elphie put on her new dress, the one she got at Hanter's shop, then went to Glinda's jewelry box and got her necklace. She put it on, then brushed out her hair again, leaving it down. She put on the shoes that she purchased the first time she and Glinda had gone shopping together, then looked at her in their full-length mirror.

"Acceptable" She grinned.

Grabbing her money pouch she went to the bathroom door,

I'm leaving my sweet, I'll be right back."

"Ok Elphie, Don't forget your umbrella" She called splashing in the tub.

Grabbing the item she usually forgot, Elphie headed out. She arranged for a carriage to come and collect them in an hour and a half, and arranged for the return trip. Then she went to a small shop near the bank and purchased an ice bucket, two simple, but elegant wine goblets, and a bottle of Glinda's favorite wine and had some cider bottled and corked. On her way back to the dorm she stopped by a flower stall and purchased a single, pink Gillkin rose and a beautifully etched vase. As she walked back into the dorm, she silently gave thanks to whom ever accepted such things, for books on relationships that included courting information. She went by the café and asked for some ice in her new bucket. It wasn't an unusual request; she did it every so often to keep her milk chilled. Her last stop was to inform Master Norven that they were expecting a carriage in 15 or 20 minutes.

Then carrying her well-concealed bundles up stairs, she put them down and opened the door slightly. Glinda was in the bathroom, but the door was open.

"Lyndie" She called. "Close the bathroom door and stay in there for a minute, alright?"

"Alright Elphie" She giggled

Elphie quietly put the wine and cider bottles in the ice to chill, covered it with a towel and hid it in the corner with the glasses, then she poured some water from the water pitcher into the vase and set it on the table.

"Are you almost ready my sweet."

"Just need my comfortable shoes."

"Perfect, I'm going into the hall, for a moment. You get your shoes on."

"Elphie, have you been drinking?" Glinda giggled through the door.

"Not yet my precious" She laughed

Glinda exited the bathroom and looked around, nothing seemed different. She put on her shoes and bounced on her bed wondering what was in store.

After 5 minutes or so Norven came to inform Elphaba her carriage was here. Taking a deep breath she knocked on her own dorm room door, feeling a little silly, but more nervous.

Glinda opened it up and saw the love of her life dressed up, beautiful raven hair down, dark eyes sparkling and holding one perfect pink Gillkin rose.

"Are you ready for our outing Miss Upland? She flashed one of her beautiful broad smiles

Glinda pulled her into the room and closed the door.

"Elphie, you look stunning, and a rose. How perfect. That explains the beautiful vase on the table"

She giggled and looked deeply into the dark eyes, feeling overwhelmed and surprisingly nervous. She kissed Elphie lightly.

"Isn't that for after the date" Elphie chuckled

"I haven't been told the plan." She put the rose into the vase. "So I'm improvising"

Elphie offered her arm to Glinda, who took it smiling. She grabbed her little purse of essentials, handed Elphie her umbrella and they started their very first date.

The driver helped them into the carriage and slowly pulled away from the dorm.

Glinda was squirmy and bubbly.

"Lyndie" She smiled at her excited love. We are going across the river. When we first returned I heard a professor talking about an event that was taking place there today. I'd never been to one and I was positive you would like it, so before dinner, we are going to a street fair on the plaza."

"A street fair!" Glinda squealed. "Really! I love street fairs. Oh Elphie…"

She started to cry. "What a perfect outing"

Elphie wiped away the tears from her cheeks and Glinda discretely kissed away the sting

"I love you Elphie " She whispered quietly into her love's ear.

A smile from Elphie sent her back into wiggly bouncy mode and they enjoyed their carriage trip through town and across the river. Some of the students at Shiz called it Snobbyville, and rarely went there, so running into anyone they knew was unlikely.

The driver let them off a couple of blocks from the fair.

"I'll be waiting right here Misses, at the time you requested." He said helping them down.

"Thank you so much Mr., Frama." Elphie said nodding politely.

Elphie offered Glinda her arm and they walked down the beautifully manicured street, past the upscale boutiques and shops.

"How do you know our driver Elphie?" Glinda asked while window-shopping and relatively oblivious.

"He is a friend of Norven's, He recommended Mr. Frama as reliable and trustworthy."

"Good, maybe we can use him again. Our very own driver." She giggled

"I think that would be a fine idea." She pointed ahead. "Look Lyndie"

The plaza was in front of them brightly decorated. There were artisan stalls and food vendors, entertainers walking around and the sounds of laughter.

Glinda was grinning from ear to ear. "Elphie!"

She wiggled and let go of Elphie's arm. A magician was entertaining some people and they went to watch.

He did tricks with cards and coins, and made a volunteer's pocket watch disappear then reappear in his wife's purse. As he was finishing his act her came over to greet Glinda and Elphaba.

"Beautiful flowers for beautiful girls" He said pulling a bouquet of paper roses from behind Glinda's back, causing her to giggle happily.

They walked around the plaza taking in all of the sights. Elphie bought a big pink balloon for Glinda, enjoying in her expression of delight. They stopped by a food cart and sampled some delicious little fried cakes with a very interesting kind of sugar on them. They sat on a bench while they finished their treat, listening to a young man play the guitar and sing. His voice was soft and haunting and his playing was excellent. He finished his performance to cheers and applause. Elphie saw people putting money into an old top hat that was by his stool. As they walked away she complimented him on his lovely voice and put some money into his hat.

"Thank you Ma'am" He bowed

"Elphie that was very generous" Glinda said only mildly surprised. Elphie tended to leave large gratuities for servers and drivers.

"He deserved that and much more." She said, "He is very talented."

"Yes he was." Glinda held tighter onto Elphie's armed.

"Elphie, I love your generous heart."

"Some things are easier to give than others, and some people truly deserve to have opportunities"

Glinda glanced at her, wondering what was rattling around in that intelligent, but mysterious head of hers.

They continued their stroll around the plaza. Elphie had to duck out of the way when a clown tried to squirt her with a fake flower. Glinda was not happy, but Elphie found it rather funny. The clown was amusingly contrite and offered a frowning Glinda his toy rubber chicken in apology. She politely declined, laughing and accepted a kiss on the cheek instead. Elphie accepted one too, then returned it causing the clown to blush and run hide behind a small child who was laughing and clapping with delight.

"Before you say anything, I did not get wet. That was fun. I've never seen a clown before, at least not one who was trying to be one" She chuckled at her little joke.

Glinda giggled "This is so much fun Elphie. Let's go look over there."

Glinda dragged over to the artisan's area. They saw painters, woodworkers and people working with clay. Glinda collected little cards that had names and shop locations on them.

"Redecorating, remember?" She chuckled

Elphie simply rolled her eyes and continued to admire the fine work of the artisans.

"Lyndie, look over there" She said leading her love over to a Quadling glassblower.

They watched for awhile from a distance, Glinda was fascinated.

"That is how my sun catcher was created." She whispered.

Taking Glinda's arm she went over to the Quadling when he took a break.

"Greetings Master Glassblower" Elphie said using a common Quadling greeting gesture.

"Greetings to you as well Miss Lady." He returned the gesture, slightly surprised.

"I am BirdWing." He bowed deeply

"I am Elphaba and this is Glinda, we are students at Shiz. You blow lovely pieces."

"I express gratitude, Miss Student, You know Quadling glass."

"Very well, I spent much time in Quadling Country and I have a very special piece that was blown for me by an old family friend, Turtle Heart."

"I have understanding. Turtle Heart was a legendary craftsman. His death remains mournable.'

"I never had the honor of knowing him, but I have heard many grand stories. Master, may we see more of your work?"

Glinda watched and listened to this exchange. She had never actually met a full Quadling before. They looked at some pieces that BirdWing brought and Glinda let out a little squeal.

"Elphie these are magnificent" She said holding two small, perfectly made, tan horses.

"Master, these are exquisite. It would be a great honor for me to purchase them for my best friend."

"Miss Small Student likes horses."

"I do very much and these are incredible." Glinda said with undisguised admiration.

Elphie knew that paying for them would be a struggle, Quadlings were more barterers than cash merchants, and didn't deal with money unless they had to. So, while he was talking with Glinda she put money in a small pouch she found among his things. He carefully and lovingly wrapped up the horses and put them into a pouch.

"Horses need to be with young miss who rides horses."

"How did you know I ride?" Glinda asked

"Smile told me" The Quadling grinned.

"Master, I am compelled to offer this small pittance in return for your work of art. It in no way is an honest exchange, but money is all I have to offer." She said in a way she hoped was acceptable, it had been awhile since she had bargained with a full Quadling craftsman.

"I accept generous offering, in the spirit which it was intended. That horses bring joy to your friend is best of all." He smiled warmly at Glinda and bowed to Elphie.

"Master, do you have a shop in town, where your glass wear creations are housed?"

BirdWing gave her a card with his name and shop location.

They bid each other goodbye and the girls headed off of the plaza. Glinda wanted to sit and regroup. As she rearranged her things, her balloon got away.

"Oh no" Elphie said "Shall I get you another my sweet."

Glinda was watching it float upward "No need my love. Minka used to buy balloons and let them go all of the time. Maybe she just wanted this one." She smiled at Elphie, who gave her a warm loving smile in return.

Glinda looked at the pouch the horses were in.

"Elphie, you were amazing, he was amazing, the horses are…"

"Amazing? " Elphie laughed

"Thank you for buying me these " She said unwrapping the glass horses. "They are beautiful. And you spoke to the craftsman so well."

"Don't forget my sweet, I spent many years with the Quadlings, and not all of it was traumatic." She smiled at Glinda who was staring at the horses.

"I'm glad you like them." She whispered.

"Elphie, this evening has been perfect, Absolutely perfect."

"It has been for me as well. But it is not over. I hope you are hungry, dinner awaits."

"At our restaurant."

"Reservations on the terrace."

Glinda momentarily lost control and flung her arms around Elphie, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry Elphie" She said sheepishly

"Not a problem" Elphie smiled, but inside it saddened her that she was incapable of allowing Glinda even this small intimate moment like this.

Elphie offered her an arm and they walked the short distance to the restaurant, Since their first trip here before the sing-along bar they had been here several times, so Elphie was no longer a novelty.

"Miss Elphaba, Miss Glinda," The Maître d said bowing. "How nice to see you both again. Your table is ready, right this way."

He led them out onto the terrace. The sun was going down and it was beautiful. He sat them at a private table, overlooking the river.

"Thank you Josun, this is perfect." Elphie said after she was seated.

"Very good Miss Elphaba. Enjoy your meal ladies" He bowed and left.

"Elphie, this is wonderful, so elegant and romantic." She blushed slightly

"And twinkly" Elphie chuckled pointing to the lights strung overhead.

"We like twinkly terraces" Glinda giggled

"We do indeed" Elphie smiled.

They ordered and ate slowly, talking about the fair, and reminiscing about Frottica. The laughed at private jokes and whispered things not appropriate to discuss in public places. They savored the food and their time together.

"Elphie" Glinda said as they were leaving. "I can't get over how perfect this has been. Simple and familiar.

""Thank the book. I don't want to disappoint you, but on my own, I'm not a romantic."

"Three cheers for higher learning." Glinda sighed.

Elphie took her down a well-lit path, for a stroll by the river. Other couples were walking or sitting enjoying the mild night and the moonlight. Feeling a little nervous about walking at night and very guilty about not being veyr affectionate in public, she took advantage of the dim light and distracted people and slipped her hand into Glinda's.

"Elphie!" She squeezed the soft fingers and grinned

"Now, the date is the most perfect." She said

"But it's not over yet" Elphie grinned "I promised you dancing, remember"

"I do remember" Glinda sighed.

They walked hand in hand on the moonlit path by the river. An unconventional couple, courting rather conventionally.

They met their carriage and rode in silence back to the dorm. Glinda had been overwhelmed all night by Elphie's date and being allowed to hold her hand was a treat beyond. Elphie opened the door to their room and led Glinda in. As soon as the door was closed, she pulled the blonde into a soft lingering kiss. Then sat her at their table. She pulled out the chilled wine and glasses then went to get their candle and put on soft music. As a treat, she lit the candle with her fingers.

"Elphie, is this what you got when you were out today?"

"Yes, once again the book"

"I need to see that book. "She smiled accepting a small glass of wine from her love. Elphie poured herself some cider and they toasted. They sat and sipped their drinks for awhile, and then Elphie went over and put on some dance music.

"May I" She asked offering her hand

"Absolutely" She accepted Elphie's hand and they danced slowly, caressing each other and kissing lightly until the music was over. Then Elphie moved the table out of the way and put on their waltz.

She curtsied to Glinda, who returned the gesture and they waltzed, as they had that first time, adjusting to the smaller space. They felt the sparks and the passion, just as before. When the music was over, Elphie led Glinda over to her bed and they sat down, never having taken their eyes off of one another.

"I love you so much Glinda" Elphie said taking her face and pulling her into a long slow kiss.

"I adore you Elphie." She lay down and gently pulled Elphie down beside her.

Glinda initiated a deep, passionate kiss. She intertwined her fingers in Elphie's hair and Elphie did the same to hers. When their lips parted, they gazed at each other. Elphie slowly traced the outline of Glinda's face with her fingertips. Glinda ran hers lightly and gently up Elphie's arm, making her shiver involuntarily. Acting on instinct, Elphie kissed her in response. She kissed her deeply, then gently, moving down to kiss her neck. Glinda groaned softly and Elphie stopped.

"No, no my love. " Glinda said breathlessly "This is the time for this."

She looked into Elphie's eyes, "We agree, no more than this, just what we are doing now. It is ok"

She pulled Elphie back into a kiss, the deepest, most explorative kiss they had yet to share. Glinda explored Elphie's mouth, feeling the sensations. When she felt Elphie exploring as well, she moaned slightly in pleasure. Elphie returned to exploring Glinda's neck, caressing the back with her fingers and gently kissing the front. She kissed the area where her neck meets her breastbone band Glinda gasped and shuttered.

"Oh sweet Oz" She breathed.

Knowing now that this was an acceptable response Elphie continued lightly kissing the area, and lightly touching Glinda's skin with her tongue. Glinda moaned softly and pulled Elphie into another very deep, very long kiss. Her hand caressed Elphie's back. She was almost completely lost in the experience, but was in control enough to not caress places that she knew, or even figured would cause Elphie distress.

Elphie caressed Glinda's face and ran her fingers down the pale shapely neck, tickling lightly, while kissing passionately. Glinda kissed Elphie's fingers. Putting one in her mouth and sucking on it gently.

"It's fun without the pie filling too" She whispered

Elphie reciprocated, adding a kiss to her palm, the back of her hand and then her other spot.

"Oh my Elphie." She breathed "I wish I could describe this wonderful feeling"

Glinda needing something to offset her growing need pulled Elphie into another long, deep kiss, giving her lips and tongue permission to do what they wanted. Elphie felt intensely as well and allowed herself to give in just a little.

They caressed and kissed for hours, sometimes deeply, sometimes gently, but always with passion. Occasionally they would share a feeling or otherwise vocalize their pleasure, but mainly they just gazed into each other's eyes and learned every inch of each other's faces, and mouths. Elphie also got a lesson on Glinda's beautiful neck.

After one particularly passionate kiss, Glinda smiled at her love

"Was this in your book? She smiled

"Sort of" Elphie grinned. "Although I think we may have redefined their notion of pre-sexual kissing, which by the way, they discourage in courting adolescents."

"I see. "Glinda smiled and engaged Elphie in one last spectacular, deep exploratory kiss.

"I'm glad you don't believe everything you read"

"Snuggles?" Elphie said helping Glinda turn on her other side.

She was feeling a little funny, but put her arms around her love anyway.

"Elphie thank you so much for tonight, all of it, especially the last few hours." Glinda yawned.

"I wanted your first date to be memorable."

"Our date Elphie, Our date was very memorable." She yawned again.

Elphie sang to her, a soft soothing melody.

"I love you Lyndie" She leaned and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Elphie" She said kissing a green hand.

Elphie continued to sing, thinking about what they had just done. Glinda fell asleep and Elphie got up as carefully as she could and bolted into the bathroom, unable to fight of the queasiness any longer.


	15. Chapter 15

Elphaba sat on the cool tile of their bathroom floor wiping tears from her eyes and sweat from her forehead. Five minutes of retching her guts out had taken its toll. When she was reasonably sure the contents of her stomach were indeed gone up she slowly hauled herself up and looked in the mirror.

"What in the hell is the matter with you?" She said to her slightly pale reflection.

She used her peppermint oil to rinse out her mouth and clean her teeth, and then she sat back down on the floor.

Her head was spinning, her emotions and stomach churning.

"Stop it Elphaba, stop this nonsense this instant!" She reprimanded herself

Slowly she began regain some control, but not understanding.

"I know I've reacted negatively to sexual stimulation before, but to like this and not to just kissing her." She mumbled to herself

"Although the other night, on the floor I was getting queasy."

She hit her fists on the floor in frustration. "I don't understand any of this!" She said a little more loudly than she had intended.

She got up and quietly looked out into the room to see if her outburst had disturbed Glinda. Her sweet, beautiful love was sleeping soundly, still curled on her side with a smile on her lips. Elphie thought about those lips and what they had done not too long ago and felt a fresh wave of nausea coming on. She willed it back, but knew going back to bed was not an option. Sighing she headed for the comfy chair to try and sort through her stirred up emotions, and then got a better idea.

She grabbed her journal and a pen from her desk and went back into the bathroom, shutting the door.

"Alright journal, do your thing." She said to the book.

Elphie re-read Gwenot's inscription on the first page:

"_A private person needs a private refuge, let this be yours._

_Be open and honest with yourself my darling, it is safe here._

_And keep in your mind, when you struggle with painful, confusing and tumultuous thoughts and emotions:_

_You are wanted, you are needed, you are cherished and you are loved."_

"It's safe here" She told herself. "Be open and honest. And just write what comes, don't order it, or control it. Ok, I can do this" She sighed

Those written words, and feeling Gwenot's presence in them, helped to calm and focus Elphie. She took a deep breath and opened her journal to the next blank page. She started with what she was sure of, the events of the day. She wrote about the day, from Glinda waking her before dawn for cuddles to the kissing in bed.

"_Those are facts,"_ She wrote. _"Now the emotions. I love the look she gets on her face when she first starts to get excited, right before the wiggles set in. Knowing that something I did for her can cause that is a good feeling. Walking around with her, seeing things as she does is an exhilarating experience. I love how she loves things and savors everything from an elegant meal, to a pink balloon. I love her. Watching her face at the fair was more exciting for me than anything. But sometimes I saw a wistful look on that beautiful face, when she saw couples walking hand in hand, or sneaking a kiss behind a tree. I know she wants that to be us. She says she is fine with things as they are, but she is so alive and vital and needs someone to be that way with her. I don't think I'll ever be like that. Is all of this separate from or related to getting really sick tonight? I know it wasn't anything I ate, or a virus or anything of that nature. Could I be reacting to the fact that I don't love her like she needs or wants to be, or to the fact that I love her more than I know what to do with? Maybe I was experiencing a body memory and reacting to that. Since I must be honest here, I was more than a little worked up, but not really frightened, like with the ear caress disaster or ill-fated leg massage. Feeling her bare skin against my tongue when I kissed her neck, gave me tingles in places I wasn't even aware could tingle. I wanted it to be good, tried like hell to. I was better when I focused on her and her reactions, but feeling her kiss me, her tongue, her mouth and what they did do to mine, Lurline help me I feel sick again."_

She closed the book quickly and fought back the wave of nausea.

"I don't understand this" She said out loud "It can't be this, we've kissed many, many times.

She sighed heavily. "But not like that."

She got up and went out into the dark room. Looking at the girl she loved stretched out, still in her clothes, snoring softly, gave her a lump in her throat and a warm feeling in her heart. She went back in to her journal.

"How can spending time with her, or seeing her make me feel like that, but being physical make me sick, that is absurd. I understand that being raped affected me strongly and that certain physical things, or sights or sounds frighten me. I know that, but when it happens I flashback, usually, I can see and feel what happened to me. But not always I guess. Still this doesn't feel the same. I wasn't frightened. It felt I can't even write this. It felt somehow, wrong. I enjoyed it; I want to feel like that, to have those stirrings of human emotions and sexual feelings when I'm with her. How can it feel wrong, maybe not wrong exactly, I don't know. Maybe I'm still reacting to She deserves better than me; She does need someone who can be sexual with her, eventually anyway. I know we've talked about this over and over. I know she believes what she says. I know she loves me. But will that be enough, in the long run. I mean even without my apparent sexual dysfunction and emotional issues; there is the whole problem of what I was born into. How can that sweet vibrant girl want to be saddled with me, especially if I can't decline to be heir apparent or am otherwise compelled to stay there, and I become who I was before I came here. Or if he just finds a reason to pull my trust, if I don't do as he wishes and I can't stay in school. Maybe subconsciously I'm trying to protect myself from being hurt. Or finding an excuse to give her a better life, even if she doesn't think she needs one. She deserves balls and shopping trips, and dates who will shower her with affection, privately and publicly, not political back stabbing and being cloistered away behind golden walls or spending her life wishing she could kiss her partner whenever and where ever she chooses. This is what is stirred up in my head. Does it have anything at all to do with why I got sick tonight after that unbelievable kissing session and those amazing sensations I was feeling? Maybe I am just incapable of normal sexual behavior. Damned if I know anything.

She closed her journal and tried to collect her thoughts, she had to admit that writing all of that down, even if made no sense or was patently ridiculous, did help. She was still confused, but not so stirred up and there was no hint of nausea. She didn't have any answers, but at least her questions weren't screaming in her head any more.

Glinda stirred, awaking from a wonderful dream. She sleepily opened her eyes and looked over at Elphie, who wasn't there. She looked around and saw the bathroom light from under the door and assumed her love was occupied. She smiled thinking about last night. She had wanted for so long to be with Elphie like that, anticipating it. And she had not been the least bit disappointed. Feeling Elphie's lips kiss her neck, her mouth explore hers and her gentle touch, was better than she could have imagined. Glinda closed her eyes and imagined her beautiful love caressing her face; she could still feel her soft touch, the faint smell of her clove oil, and the gentle feel of her lips. Sighing with happiness, she ran her finger along her lips and relived the unbelievable pleasure she had experienced just a few hours before.

"If some simple hanky-panky was this great, making love will be spectacular." She said, grinning broadly.

She realized, after some more remembering, that Elphie had yet to come out of the bathroom.

She got out of bed and padded in her bare feet over to the bathroom door, trying to remember at what point in the festivities they had kicked off their shoes.

"Elphie? She said quietly, lightly tapping on the door.

Elphie's now much calmer thought process was interrupted when she heard a soft knock and a sweet voice.

"Its Ok Lyndie, come on in." She said

Glinda opened the door and saw her love sitting on the floor.

"Are you alright my love?" She said lowering herself to the floor beside her.

"I'm fine my sweet, just fine" She said stroking Glinda's cheek. "I was a little distracted after our encounter and couldn't sleep. I've been writing in my journal in here so I wouldn't wake you." It was honest, just not complete, and Elphie hated herself for it.

"Why didn't you wake me, I could have handled a little more distraction." Glinda grinned mischievously,

"I have no doubt. Glinda, I know this was your first real time… with..."

Glinda giggled "being distracted"

Elphie smiled "Was it what you thought it would be?"

"And so much more my love" Glinda snuggled with her there on the bathroom floor.

"So it was what you needed?"

"Elphie what's the matter?" Glinda said taking her fingers.

"Nothing, I just know you think about things like this, and have heard people speak of them. I only know what I read in books, and there were no handy diagrams for what went on between us last night." She chuckled

"You have amazing instincts, and last night they were in rare form. You were amazing."

Elphie blushed "I'm glad you were happy, I just want you to be happy."

"I was happy; I am happy and will be ecstatic if we can move from the cold bathroom floor to my nice cozy bed." Glinda laughed getting up and helping Elphie.

Glinda leaned over and picked up the journal.

"Did it help?" She asked quietly

"Yes, it did" Elphie answered honestly, giving Glinda a light kiss.

"I'm glad my love." She smiled "Elphie do you remember when we took off our shoes?"

Elphie looked down at her feet, realizing they were indeed bare.

"I have no idea" She laughed

Glinda started to change into her nightclothes.

"Good idea" Elphie said going to get her own.

Glinda stripped down to nothing smiling broadly

"So Elphie, it's been a night of firsts, are you going to continue the trend and sleep without your undergarments."

She stared at her love "Why not? If I hate it I never have to do it again"

Elphie took off everything, very self consciously and quickly put on her nightdress.

"So?" Glinda giggled

"Let's just go to sleep, so I can get up and dress decently again."

"Are you insinuating that I am indecent?" Glinda said with mock indignation

"Not at all, but after what happened earlier, I think there is definite potential." Elphie chuckled

"For you as well my love, for you as well. Stay with me?"

"Of course, but we sleep, right?" Elphie said crawling into bed beside Glinda.

"After one last goodnight kiss, we shall sleep." Glinda said grinning

After an enthusiastic goodnight kiss and exchanged I love yous, Glinda snuggled against Elphie and fell asleep almost immediately. Elphie took a little longer to fall asleep, she wasn't sure if it was being without underclothes or the faint suggestion of nausea that kept her awake.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda smiled when she saw Elphie stir and open her eyes.

Elphie blinked her eyes and focused "Good morning, this is different."

She referenced that fact that she was asleep and Glinda was up and dressed.

"You were sleeping very soundly, I didn't have the heart to disturb you, and you obviously needed it"

Elphie sat up and Glinda came over to snuggle with her.

"Besides, you're extra grumpy when you haven't had a minimal amount of sleep." She chuckled

"I get sufficient sleep, when I'm not being kept up, woken up or otherwise pestered."

"Last night I was indecent, and now I'm a pest." Glinda chuckled "Speaking of indecent, how did your nether regions survive unclothed?" Glinda giggled

"Nether regions?" Elphie chuckled

"My health and hygiene teacher used to call anything in that general area, nether regions. She was an amusing sort. Blushed a little every time she said the word nipple. Mrs. Dolok was very old"

"Health and hygiene class" Elphie was amused

"It was the proper young ladies version of learning the difference between boys and girls."

"I thought your mother taught you all of that."

"She did, which was lucky for me because the only thing I learned about boys in that class was that they were different from me and I shouldn't let them anywhere near my nether regions." She laughed

"When I asked her how I was supposed to conceive children, she became so flustered she had to go to the nurse and they sent a note home to my parents saying I was a bit too precocious for that class."

"I see. Are you sure they didn't mean obnoxious?" Elphie was now very amused.

"Hey, it was a sincere question. After what Momsie told me about making babies, I was praying for an alternative." She chuckled

"We learned other things in there too, about our bodies, but Momsie's information was much better and more detailed and she didn't blush all of the time."

"If no blushing is a criteria, I'd make a lousy health and hygiene teacher" Elphie chuckled

"No kidding And I'll have to be the one who teaches our children about this stuff." She giggled

Elphie did a double take.

"Our children? Glinda you do realize that you and I can not create a child together."

"Yes, Elphaba, I know that" She huffed "There are other ways we can have a child, if we choose to." She was going to drop it, but then decided to tease Elphie a little.

"Maybe we could send you for a night or two with that handsome ambassador." Glinda giggled

"Galinda Upland!" Elphie said using her love's given name, which she only did when she was really angry or absolutely mortified.

"Alright, alright. Then I'll go for a round or two." Glinda laughed hard

Elphie was un-amused, very un-amused.

"Oh my love I'm teasing you. I'm not thinking about having a child. I'm only 17, for Ozma's sake. Elphie, I am a child. So will you please unclench your fists and breathe."

Elphie realized she was being ridiculous.

"I'm sorry my sweet, I overreacted, but it is a valid issue, we will need to discuss it at some point."

"But not now, or anytime near now. We need to finish school, get married and then sometime much later, if one or both of us gets maternal urges we shall figure something out then. Alright?"

"Married? Glinda we can't get married"

Glinda threw up her hands in exasperation. "You know what I mean. You are far too serious this morning, even for you. You need to take some really deep breaths my love and start again. This whole convoluted conversation started because I wanted to know how you slept without panties on."

Elphie thought about it and realized her own insecurities were getting the better of her.

"I'm sorry Lyndie you are right, I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Of course. And I shouldn't have teased you about the ambassador. I apologize."

They kissed contritely and hugged.

"You never did answer my question." Glinda admonished with a chuckle

"My nether regions slept just fine. Happy now?" Elphie huffed smiling

"Very." She said with a satisfied nod. "I'll have you running around here naked before you know it."

Elphie sighed, kissed her love and got out of bed chuckling "It's a good thing you love a challenge."

I'm going to wash up and dress, then let's go get something to eat, I'm extremely hungry."

"Sounds great, I'm ravenous. Somehow I must have worked up an appetite." Glinda snickered

Glinda heard Elphie chuckle from the bathroom. "I can't imagine how."

"Elphie, you never said. Did you enjoy last night?"

"I did, the street fair was really fun, and I'd never been to one before. And even I have to admit the twinkling terrace was romantic, and evoked some very pleasant memories." She said as she finished washing up.

She emerged in her undergarments, hair in a ponytail.

"That's not what I was talking about Elphie." Glinda said quietly.

Elphie slipped on a skirt and blouse and sat down beside Glinda to button up. She didn't want to tell her what had happened, and ruin the obviously wonderful memories she had of her first real date and its aftermath.

"Being with you like that was incredible my sweet, I did enjoy myself, very much. But you know it takes me a little time to sort through intense feelings, even good ones. And I did experience some very good ones."

Once again, it was honest, but incomplete, and she still hated herself for it.

Glinda was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm so glad, that makes everything that much more special. Elphie yesterday, all of it, was so wonderful. You made the whole experience perfect for me. I love you so much and just hope I can do as well for you."

"I enjoy courting you, and would suggest that we just keep this arrangement since it worked out so well, but I've learned that people enjoy giving as much as receiving and I can not deny you the extreme pleasure I had last night. All I need is to be with you, so anything you conceive of will be perfect and I can't wait."

Glinda flung her arms around Elphie and hugged her hard.

"Elphie, that's one of the nicest things you've ever said." She said drying the tears that had formed in her eyes.'

"I can be taught." She smiled. "Now, would you mind if we ate off campus. Tyuron's does a wonderful weekend brunch. I see no need to end our date yet. Since we are unconventional anyway, we might as well make the most of it."

"I'd love that! That little café is so nice. It's cozy, casual and friendly.'

They put on their shoes and Elphie out her money pouch into her pocket. Glinda grabbed her little purse and Elphie's umbrella and bounced out the door with Elphie behind her, absolutely delighted.

They had to wait awhile at Tyuron's because it was very crowded, and were given several dirty looks by people who had been waiting, when they were seated shortly after arriving.

"I know how much you like this table in the corner" Tyuron whispered as he led them away.

"Elphie, I'm beginning to think we spend way to much time on campus on the weekends. Who knew things were so active over here." Glinda said

"I never really came here much on weekends for precisely that reason. Frankly, the only reason I suggested it now is because I had a craving for one of Uliko's famous omelets. Almost as yummy as Cook's

And he makes these wonderful shredded potatoes fried with onions and peppers."

"My mouth is watering. Order me what you get."

"I think you'd like his bacon and cheese better than my preferred mushroom and onion." Elphie said

"Mmmmmm that does sound scrumptious"

When their food came Glinda inhaled deeply and took a big bite of her bacon and cheese omelet.

"Elphie, this was an excellent choice, this is wonderful, so light and fluffy. And loaded with bacon."

"I knew you would enjoy it." Elphie smiled digging in to her own.

"Elphie, it's never really been brought up, but why don't you eat meat? My mother made that observation and I hadn't really thought about it."

"Hmmm, I guess I never developed a taste for meat. Fish was common when I was very young and my father said I always did prefer vegetables, even when meat was more plentiful. I've never really thought about it either."

"That answers that." She smiled "And these shredded potatoes are terrific. May we do this again?"

"Anytime you like my precious." Elphie felt all warm inside.

They ate in comfortable silence, until every last morsel was gone.

"Wow Elphie, you must have been hungry, you usually only eat like that when you've skipped a meal.'

"I guess I developed an appetite last night too."

"I guess so." Glinda agreed but sensed something was off somehow.

They paid their check, said a quick goodbye to Tyuron and headed off.

"My sweet, after dinner I must review for a test I have tomorrow, but until then I am all yours.'

"Goody!" Glinda wiggled "It's too nice a day to go back indoors, how about a walk?"

"Lovely idea" Elphie said lightly patting the hand that was linked through hers.

They walked through campus chatting casually and commenting on who was out with whom.

They walked towards Elphie's meadow, with the intent of going on to the lake. Many other couples had the same idea, and Elphie was feeling uncomfortable. Glinda unlinked their arms, brushing Elphie's fingers and smiling at her warmly.

"_This isn't right" _Elphie thought sadly.

"Ladies!" They heard a familiar voice behind them.

It was Manif walking with a very lovely, much younger girl

Glinda arched an eyebrow.

"Manif, hello" Glinda greeted. Elphie nodded and smiled

"Hi ladies. Frinia, these are my friends Miss Elphaba and Miss Glinda My friends, this is my baby sister Frinia. She will be starting Shiz next year."

"It is so nice to meet you Frinia" Glinda said taking her hand

"A pleasure" Elphie said warmly, but didn't offer her hand noticing the girls well disguised discomfort.

"I'm giving her the grand tour, would you care to join us?"

Before Glinda could respond Elphie chimed in.

"We'd love to, but unfortunately we have a previous obligation." Elphie said as Glinda barely hid her surprise.

"Oh that is disappointing" Manif said "But I'm glad we ran into one another, there is a birthday party mid-week for Caspon. At the sing along bar. Very casual, please come, both of you."

"We will certainly try" Glinda said

"Excellent" Manif said noticing his impatient little sister "Alright Frinia, we are off. Until later my friends"

He waved laughing as his sister tugged him away.

"Manif, your friend is green. Really, really green."

"I know little sister. We wouldn't want her any other way!" He chuckled

Then they were out of ear shot. Glinda looked at Elphie and a light dawned

"That's why you didn't offer your hand, and why you declined to walk with them. You knew she was uncomfortable."

"I thought so, yes. I can be a bit of a shock."

"And totally wonderful!" Glinda said wiggling "Elphie that was a very nice gesture. Your mean green thing reputation is in serious jeopardy."

"Fear not, my sweet" She chuckled as they continued their walk. "I am still as mean as ever, but why terrorize a mere child for no good reason. I've tried to give up cruel"

"There are good reasons to terrorize a child?" Glinda said amused

"I encountered a few in my younger days, yes." Elphie said off handedly. "But only in self defense."

"And the mystery continues" Glinda said as they continued their slow stroll near the lake.

They walked along, talking, greeting friends and occasionally stopping for a brief chat with someone. A few other people mentioned the birthday party and expressed hope that they would attend. Elphie seemed to grow more and more preoccupied and Glinda gently led them in the direction of the dorm.

"Do you wish to attend the party?" Elphie asked, not really aware of where they were headed.

"I would like to, but only if you want to."

"Then we shall go." Elphie said smiling, and then noticed they were on the patio of the Shiz café.

"You can't be hungry." She chuckled.

"No, thirsty." She said steering Elphie to their favorite out of the way table.

"Sit my sweet; I'll bring us something cool and refreshing." Elphie said heading to the counter

Glinda sat, wondering what was really going on inside Elphie, Nothing seemed really wrong, but she had this gut feeling that all was not quite right either.

Elphie returned with two big glasses. Iced tea for Glinda and cider for herself.

"Just perfect, thank you my love."

"You are very welcome. This was a nice idea; it is a beautiful day out here."

"Soon summer storms will set in and we won't have so many patio days, we should enjoy them while we can." Glinda commented

"True, we are definitely not storm people." Elphie chuckled

They sipped their drinks in silence for a time. Elphie seemed to go further into herself, but didn't seem agitated.

"Tell me what's on your mind my love, you seem very distracted." Glinda said

"I'm sorry Lyndie. I guess I was just wandering."

"A flight of fancy from Elphaba Thropp, I'll alert the newspaper."

"You've been a terrible influence on me" Elphie smiled "And a wonderful one."

"My love anytime you want to day dream about something other than biology projects or history reports, please feel free to do so. Even brilliant scholars need to play once in awhile."

"Lyndie, we need to remember to go see Madame Head next week about summer session. She is going to assume you will want to move."

"Well, I don't. And I'll tell her in no uncertain terms."

"She can't require us to move, can she? Maybe there are some different rules for summer session students."

"I didn't think about that. But I wouldn't think it would be any different, just fewer students, especially in our dorm. I like our room anyway. It's got some great memories'

"I can't argue with that. Maybe we can ask Norven what he knows, so we can go to see her, together and prepared."

"Together will unsettle her enough" Glinda laughed "And we should thank her for introducing us, she was our matchmaker."

"I wouldn't mention that If I were you, those fishy eyes of hers may finally just pop right out of her head" Elphie chuckled.

Glinda laughed out loud at the thought, and was deeply content. She loved spending time with Elphie, doing anything at all, and when her sense of humor made a rare appearance, it was even better. When the chuckling ceased Glinda sobered.

"Ugh" She groaned "Classes tomorrow, back to work."

"It's not so bad, it's not like we have to wait until the weekend to see each other, like normal couples.

"Good point. Do you have any long days?"

"Not that I know of, but I am starting a new experiment tomorrow, but it's an easy one."

"So we can have lunches and dinners together?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"As far as I know my sweet. Glinda, I am going to have to start making time to study for the APEs"

"I know Elphie. During the week, our studies come first, but the weekends are ours, to play as we wish!"

"Except after dinner tonight, remember"

Glinda chuckled "May I should define weekend for you. Starting when the last class has ended and ending after dinner on todays. That is our weekend, at least until summer. Then I'll redefine it."

"If you say so, but I would like to put in an exception clause for extenuating circumstances" Elphie laughed

"Such as…" Glinda frowned

"I'll let you know." Elphie smiled.

They sat around talking and laughing for quite awhile until people started filtering in for dinner,

"Wow, have we been sitting here talking all of this time?" Glinda said

"I guess so, we were so relaxed, we didn't even notice how quickly time passed."

"Sometimes I'm just in awe of how much I love you" Glinda whispered

"Now you know how I feel all of the time." Elphie whispered back.

They ordered a light dinner and a decadent dessert, ate it slowly while continuing their conversation. Then they refilled their glasses and took them upstairs.

"Two hours of study time Glinda, preferably uninterrupted. Can you cope with that?"

"Yes, yes. I have some homework myself." Glinda huffed. She hated forced study time.

Elphie settled at her desk, with her notes and books and very soon was absorbed in plant genetics, scribbling notes looking up references and mumbling unintelligibly.

Glinda settled in her comfy chair with her spell book wand and a notebook full of doodles that represented wand motions. She too was soon engaged with her studies. Elegantly waving her wand and occasionally chanting.

After about half an hour she tried her new moves on an actual spell. It worked, but on Elphie's desk lamp instead if hers.

"Wrong chant" Elphie mumbled as she reached up and pulled her lamp back down, then went right back to what she was doing, But the lamp had other ideas and kept levitating.

"Glinda fix this!" Elphie snapped not really irritated, just mildly annoyed.

"I'm trying Elphie, my wand got away from me." She said franticly.

"Oh for Ozma's sake." She put her hands together, then raised them, mumbled something and lowered her lamp.

"May I continue?" she grumped pointing to her books.

"I'm sorry Elphie." Glinda was almost on the verge of tears.

Elphie sighed "It's alright Lyndie; just point that thing over that way. Please"

She went back to her books, and Glinda practiced levitating a pillow.

After another half an hour or so, Glinda had the levitation spell down. She had levitated everything on her dresser, every pillow in the room and a very annoyed Elphie's biology book, which she immediately lowered. With all her homework done and time to kill, she went to take her bath. She soaked and splashed humming quietly, until the water cooled. Although it wouldn't have mattered, Elphie tuned out almost everything when she studied. Then she dried and brushed her hair and settled in to wait out the still scribbling, mumbling Elphie. To pass the time, she read the exercise book, looking ahead to see what was coming up.

"Uh-oh" She chuckled when she looked at the exercise after tonights. "This is not going to go well at all."

She looked it over, trying to find any loop hole, but the only thing was a note from her mother.

"_This one is very important, my darling, and maybe the hardest for you to do. Do not rush it, do it as slowly and as many times as need be. When you are comfortable with it then you can move on, until then, keep working with the exercises you know."_

"My love you are going to hate this." Glinda muttered.

She brushed up on the exercise for later, an easy one luckily. Then looked at the time.

"Elphie" She called to no response

She got up and went over to her love's desk and did what she usually did in this circumstance. She shut off her lamp.

"Glinda, what in the he…"

She saw Glinda pointing to the clock and smiled. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"You gave me an extra half an hour" She said stretching

"I was trying to make up for levitating your book. I thought it was funny"

"So I gathered from the incessant chuckling." She gathered her love in her arms and held her.

"You mastered that spell quickly. I'm very proud of you." Elphie said kissing her gently

Elphie rubbed her eyes again and blinked, then stretched and walked around the room.

"Elphie, you need to take breaks when you study like that" Glinda said concerned. "It's not good for your eyes, or back."

"Yes Dr. Upland" Elphie chuckled. "I'm going to bathe now. I see you are clean and fresh."

"Yep, then we can exercise before bed."

"Alright, but nothing to strenuous please. I'm still recovering from last night." She kissed Glinda again and headed off to the bathroom.

She emerged about half an hour later, with that after oiling shimmer to her skin that Glinda loved.

Glinda put her arms around her and drew her into a lingering kiss.

"Thank you" Elphie chuckled

"Your welcome. You're extra shimmery tonight."

"Am I? Is that good?"

"For me it is" Glinda giggled. "Are you ready for your exercise, it actually sounds like fun."

Elphie arched an eyebrow "if you say so.'

"It's a mirroring exercise of sorts. My bed?"

"Yes please." Elphie said following her over.

The settled in, cross-legged facing each other.

"This is similar to the very first thing we did, when we were still at home, remember?"

"I do"

"Good. The difference is, this time I'm going to caress one of your arms in a certain way and you are going to do the same to me. The goal is for you to focus on exactly what I'm doing and where, then imitate it. At first, right after I do something, then eventually right along with me as closely as you can."

"Do I get a for example?"

"Ok. Put up your hands."

They put their hands up palm to palm, almost touching.

"Mother reminded us in the book of the little jolt we tend to get when our hands do things like this."

"I remember" Elphie smiled

"Close your eyes, this is by feel, not sight. Now what I do to your left hand you imitate on my right or visa versa"

Glinda gently stroked Elphie's right index finger from tip to palm, and Elphie did the same to hers. Then Glinda stroked the pinky of her left hand and Elphie did the same.

"Got it?"

"I think I do."

Glinda caressed her inner arm, then her palm, a finger, elbow, wrist; switching back and forth between left and right in no real pattern. Elphie mirrored her every move exactly, smiling slightly when she did that certain spot on her arm.

"I remember this" She chuckled. "This is interesting; I keep trying to anticipate the next touch, instead of just waiting to feel it."

They kept at this for another ten minutes.

"Now we change slightly" She said quietly, in a soothing voice. "As soon as you feel me touch you, you do the same, and try and follow me. This time you are supposed to try and anticipate, but focus on where my fingers are, where you feel them."

"I understand" Elphie said "I like this exercise."

Glinda smiled happily. She was pleased when the exercises caused her love no distress.

She started at Elphie's left wrist, thumb on pulse, index finger on top and slowly moved down to her elbow.

Elphie picked up and followed with her. At her elbow, Glinda switched arms and ran one finger back up the inside. It took Elphie a few beats to get the switch, but eventually caught up.

"This is harder" She said

Glinda did more long caresses, using her palms as well as her fingers, and incorporating Elphie's upper arms, palms and fingers, but still switching from left to right at random. Elphie caught on to the switches between using her fingers to using her palms fairly quickly, but had more trouble switching from arm to arm, and began to get frustrated.

"Ugh!" She spouted after an arm switch she didn't catch quickly enough. "This is frustrating."

"Why?"Glinda said softly. It had been noted that this was an acceptable query.

"Because, it is." She said tensely. "Because I should be able to feel your fingers leave my skin, and react accordingly."

Glinda continued with the caresses, but limited the arm switches as the book had instructed. Eventually, Elphie caught them a little quicker and seemed to relax about it.

"This isn't a competition, and I'm not a mind reader." Elphie said "My frustration was unnecessary, and limited my ability to anticipate, to feel the movements."

Glinda smiled at her very clever love. She finished with some soothing, very simple caresses, which she instructed Elphie simply to enjoy and not follow.

"Exercise over" She said after about five minutes.

Elphie opened her eyes and saw her love grinning.

"You did so well, Elphie"

"I still like that one, frustration and all.

"That's good because this format is used a lot for different things from here on in."

"Intriguing"

"You have no idea how intriguing my love, no idea."

Elphie looked at her, but didn't ask. She had already discovered the less she knew in advance, the better.

"Glinda, thank you for doing these with me."

"No thanks Elphie, I'm the logical choice to be your guide, and I'd do it even if I wasn't."

"Sit with me for a moment or two, please"

"Sure Elphie. Are you Ok?" Glinda said getting into snuggle position.

"I'm fine, I just felt like some goodnight snuggles."

This was a strange request from Elphie, but she had been acting a little off all day, so Glinda figured she needed a little coddling and this was her way of asking for it.

After a few minutes, Elphie pulled away and stretched out her gangly limbs.

"I need to sleep; I have an early class in the morning."

"I know my love." Glinda kissed her a few times "Good night, I love you"

Elphie returned the kisses, lingering on the last. "And I you. Good night my sweet."

"Thanks for the snuggles" She said when she was in bed

"Anytime my love, any time" Glinda smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

Glinda awoke in her usual good mood and prepared to chirp a good morning to her grumpy roomie, then saw that she was already gone.

"Drat, I missed her." She pouted.

Sighing she got up and went to the bathroom. She washed up, fixed her hair then went out to dress. Her heart leapt when she saw a piece of Elphie's plain note paper laying on her laid out clothing, with a few words in her small precise handwriting.

"_I shall see you at our usual table, at the usual time. Have a good morning my sweet._

_I love you."_

She read out loud, hearing Elphie's voice. It wasn't fancy, or romantic, but it was the first little note she had ever left for no reason. She read it again, then lovingly put it in her desk drawer. Feeling content, she grabbed her books and bounced out the door to her class.

Elphie had awoken earlier than usual, she dressed quickly and left so she could study a little before class, and not wake Glinda. She picked up her book bag and headed out of the door. Remembering something she had read in the relationship book, she went back and left a little note for her love, knowing it would make her happy. Doing things that made her happy felt really good. Elphie left their room smiling, and headed off to class. Their mornings went as they always did. Elphie went to her two classes and Glinda to her one, then they met for lunch. Glinda saw Elphie walking across the courtyard and she got wiggly, she couldn't seem to help herself. Elphie saw Glinda sitting at their table, squirming and smiled.

"Something good happen this morning?" Elphie chuckled sitting down.

"Uh-huh" Glinda bubbled. "The person I adore left me a wonderful little note, and now she is sitting here with me.

"I am glad you think that is good news, but I was talking about school related good news."

"Oh, that. Well, come to think of it, I got a perfect mark on my levitation demonstration."

"My sweet, that's wonderful." Elphie beamed with pride. "I am very proud of you."

Glinda beamed as well. "Thank you! How was your morning?"

"I started my genetics experiment, and got in a little studying for my test this afternoon"

Glinda had already ordered and their food came out.

"Thank you my sweet, salads and fruit was an excellent choice." Elphie said taking a bite of her rather large salad.

"Oh and I actually have a little gossip for you."

"Really?" Glinda said intrigued. Elphie usually paid no mind to such things.

"Well not gossip per say. Hyrut told me he is going to ask Loma if he can escort her to the birthday party."

"Well, that's interesting. I hope she says yes. She has her eye on Jacol, but I think Hyrut is so much nicer."

"He seems like a good man, I think. But I am not so sure I would know." Elphie said.

They chatted for awhile longer about the party and their mornings between mouthfuls of salad and fresh fruit. Elphie, as usual, had to remind Glinda about her class. Not really wanting to go, Glinda gathered her things.

"I love you." She whispered in Elphie's ear and gently took her fingers for just a split second.

They were both recharged for the rest of the afternoon.

Elphie had some time, so she opened her book to study. She had been reading and nibbling on fruit, when she felt a presence with her. She looked up from her book and saw Jacol sitting across from her.

"May I ask what you are doing?" She said with a hint of irritation in her voice, but feeling nervous

"I need a favor." He said flat out, with no fanfare.

"From me? You have an odd way of approaching the subject." She said coolly.

"You may be the only one who can help. I very much want to escort your beautiful roommate to Caspon's birthday party. Will you use your considerable influence to get her to agree?"

"I will not." She said definitively.

"Oh come on. It's very obvious she hangs on your every word, If you tell her to go with me she will." "Glinda is a big girl and can make up her own mind about such matters. She has decided not to go out on dates with boys this year, and I for one respect that. I suggest you do to." She was clearly irritated and made no effort to hide it.

"Is that an order from my future governor." He said smugly.

"It is a suggestion from Glinda's roommate" Elphie said in a measured tone. "Now if you don't mind, I have class."

Jacol remembered that he needed to tread lightly with this one, and became contrite.

"You are right of course, Elphaba. I apologize for acting like an oaf. I will not approach Glinda about the birthday party." He nodded contritely

"Thank you Jacol, Good day." Elphie said, then hurried away.

"But that doesn't mean I can't try again over the weekend." He grinned as he watched the gangly, black-clad green girl hurry away.

Whatever his counterparts in the Emerald City were planning, they had better do it soon.

"She's not a lot of fun to be around, but I'm sure her blonde roomie will be." He chuckled.

Elphie sailed through her test in record time and almost ran back to the room. Her encounter with Jacol had unsettled her somewhat and she wanted to be somewhere familiar and safe. She put down her things, sat in Glinda's chair and tried to calm herself.

"Think about this Elphaba, you don't even know him. He is Manif's friend so he can not be all bad. You are not good around strangers any way, especially brash ones like him. And you do tend to get skittish around boys you don't know. You are probably just reacting to that, on top of the fact he knows who you are. Glinda doesn't seemed concerned about his behavior, so why should you be."

Feeling better, she grabbed one of her APE study books from Glinda's shelf and immersed herself in history. In what seemed like minutes, but was really hours, Glinda came breezing through the door.

"Hi Elphie" She said, tossing her books on the nearest bed and gently sitting on Elphie's lap.

"Hello to you too" Elphie chuckled

"Something I can do for you?" She said wrestling her book out from underneath her love.

"Yep." Glinda pulled Elphie into a kiss then held her.

"Is anything wrong?" Elphie asked softly

"No, I just missed you is all."

"Apparently." Elphie chuckled, gently shifting her love off her lap and into the chair beside her. Glinda wasn't very heavy, but she was not in a good position to hold her like that.

"Hyrut asked Loma, and she turned him down flat. She wants to go with Jacol." Glinda sighed.

"Well that should be interesting because Jacol cornered me, after you left, asking me to use my influence to get you to allow him to escort you to the party." Elphie said amused.

"You're kidding! That boy never gives up." She chuckled.

"Did you tell him that I was romantically entangled with you and if he didn't back off you would turn him into something unpleasant." Glinda laughed.

"Glinda!" Elphie said emphatically. "I did not, besides I think he already is somewhat unpleasant."

Glinda chuckled. "I said something unpleasant."

"In this case, same difference." Elphie smiled

"You don't like him much do you?"

"I don't trust him." Elphie clarified

"You barely trust anyone my love." Glinda said softly

"True. Then, no I don't like him. Maybe because he knows who I am, or because he seems fixated on you, or both."

"You don't have to worry about him, where I'm concerned. You do understand that right?"

"Of course I do. You, I trust completely." Elphie said kissing Glinda gently.

She did trust Glinda of course, but still couldn't get the feeling that something wasn't right out of her head.

They had been snuggling together quietly for a short time and Glinda was sensing that Elphie was disappearing inside herself again.

"Elphie." Glinda said wanting to draw her back. "Do you think I should try to convince Loma to go with Hyrut?"

"You know her much better than I do." Elphie said distractedly.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow during study time. Jacol may ask her out sometime, but who knows."

They chatted about the subject for awhile longer, until Glinda's stomach started to rumble audibly.

"Ready for dinner?" Elphie chuckled

"Apparently" Glinda replied doing a fairly good imitation of Elphaba.

"How did you do on your test Elphie?" Glinda said gathering a fork full of vegetable pasta.

"Just fine I think. It seemed easy anyway."

Glinda smiled at her. "I'm glad my love. Oh, by the way, I know where I'm going to take you on our date this weekend. But we to go out on Friday evening. Is that alright?"

"Just fine. I'm looking forward to it."

"Courting is fun!" Glinda giggled a little too loudly

"Glinda, please" Elphie pleaded.

"I'm sorry my love. I was just a little excited." Glinda said apologetically

"I'm sorry too. You should be allowed to shout it from the table tops, if you wish." Elphie said miserably, feeling the now common something is not right feeling.

"And someday I will, It's alright Elphie, please don't get upset." She was afraid that this would contribute to whatever it was that was making Elphie retreat into herself.

"I'm not upset Lyndie. Let's just forget about it and order a dessert that will make us sick." Elphie smiled

Glinda sensed that Elphie wasn't really upset, so decided to let it go. Something was definitely on Elphie's mind, but Glinda was getting the impression that even she didn't know what it was. She ordered some rich vanilla custard that they shared.

"So what's on your homework agenda for tonight, and will I need to bolt down my books?" Elphie chuckled as she took a small bite of custard.

"No" Glinda huffed "I have math homework. Calculating measurements for potion ingredients."

"That sounds very interesting" Elphie said enthusiastically

Glinda chuckled "For you maybe. What's yours?"

"I need to write up my hypothesis for my experiment and do some projections, graphs, charts, things like that"

"I have no idea what you just said, but it sounds very complicated." Glinda laughed looking at Elphie with admiration.

"It might be, it's a fairly easy experiment, but has numerous possible outcomes. Maybe sometime this week I can take you to the lab and show you." Elphie said like a child with a new toy.

"I'd like that." Glinda said, and was truly surprised that she meant it.

They took their drinks up to the room and settled in with their various homework assignments.

It took Elphie no time to become completely involved in her experiment projections and soon she had pages of hand drawn charts and graphs all over her desk. Glinda had pages too, but most of them were crumpled up on the floor around her desk. She was fairly strong in basic math, but formulas were not basic math. She had been working on a substitute ingredient conversion for close to half an hour with no success. She pounded her fists on her desk and let out a frustrated groan.

"Trouble in potionville my sweet?" Elphie said looking up from her graph. Glinda didn't get frustrated like this very often, so Elphie knew she was really stuck.

"This is hopeless Elphie, who cares if you can't use as much Quoxwood root as you can Munchkinlilly leaves in an invisibility potion."

"I would assume the person who needs to disappear." Elphie said getting up and going over to her frustrated love.

She put on some soft music and gathered Glinda up out of her chair and held her close, stroking her hair.

"Study break time for you." She said softly.

It was a short song, and Elphie held her the whole time, gently swaying with the music. When it was over, Elphie sat Glinda on her bed, put on some more soft relaxing music, retrieved her math book, notebook and sketchbook from the desk and sat with her.

"Better now?" She asked

Glinda sighed "Yes, you always know what to do, but I hate formulas." She grumped. "Will you help me with it please" She begged

"That was my intention my precious. Now, you have an artists nature, a creative nature, so tap into that."

Glinda looked confused. Elphie looked over her assignment and caught the gist.

"Doodle this out I your sketch book, use colors. Draw roots and leaves, or weeds and feathers or whatever you are trying to convert, in their proper amounts. You'll see the numerical relationship between them and draw comparisons easier that way. Go on try it on this one."

Glinda doodled and attached numbers to them and Elphie worked with her for about 15 minutes, talking her through translating her doodles into a proper formula.

"I think I get it Elphie, These properties need more and these less and this is how you convert them. I can make a chart!"

"That's perfect my sweet, just perfect. I'll put on some more music, as it seems to help you focus and you can finish up the rest of your assignment."

Glinda was wiggly and beaming. "I can't believe I finally understand this a little."

She sat back down at her desk and enthusiastically doodled her formulas.

Elphie was feeling very satisfied with herself. She liked to help Glinda, She might not be able to give her public affection, but she could do this. They worked for another hour or so. Glinda finished all her formulas and created a very colorful conversion chart and Elphie had created far to many projection graphs.

Glinda gathered her papers and ran over and flung her arms around Elphie

"My love you are a genius an absolute genius."

"Let's not get carried away." The green girl chuckled.

"Look at these Elphie" She showed Elphie her homework. "I did all my formulas, and I understand them. And sometimes I can even see them in my head with out doodling. You're a genius"

She was behind Elphie leaning over her shoulder with her homework papers, very excited.

"Show me your homework?" She moved around and sat on the corner of Elphie's desk.

Elphie held up pages of charts and graphs.

"Each of these is a possible outcome of my experiment. Some are a little farfetched. I guess I should narrow it down a little." She chuckled.

Glinda looked at the black and white graphs and charts and had an idea.

"Elphie May I have a few of these things you are going to discard?"

Elphie looked confused. But handed her a chart that looked like a cut up pie, a graph with lots of rectangles and lines and one with lots of dots.

"Thank you, now an extremely simple explanation of what they are."

Elphie laughed out loud "Glinda, what are you up to?"

"Letting my form of intelligence help yours, now humor me."

"Chance of outcome in percentage" Elphie said pointing to the pie chart. "Probability, and comparisons." She was highly amused

"Now go back to weeding through this mess, and I'll show you my idea in a minute." Glinda chuckled

Elphie threw up her hands and went back to her work, She selected the pages that fit her hypothesis best and ordered them in her experiment journal. Glinda went over and looked at the papers, she understood the concept of charting and graphing, even if she had no idea what Elphie was trying to show.

She took her sketching pencils and colored Elphie's work, giving her boring graphs a little life.

"Look Elphie" She held up the colorful graphs. "Now these have a little pizzazz."

"I'm not sure science is supposed to have pizzazz." She chuckled "But this is very good, It clearly delineates each element and makes comparisons between charts very easy. Now who's the genius?"

She beamed at her love.

"If you told me to do it for mine, why didn't you just do it for yours?" Glinda chuckled

"I understood what I was doing and was caught up in putting facts to paper. I guess I think in black and white."

"Funny coming from a green girl." Glinda chuckled.

Elphie smiled "I'll try this when I update my projections, but you may have to assist me. Color is not my specialty."

Glinda was beside herself; she could actually help Elphie with her homework.

"What fun! Of course I will. If you finished with your work, can we play a little now?"

"Play?" Elphie chuckled

"Uh-huh" Glinda grinned, putting on some more music, more up-tempo, and lighthearted

She pulled Elphie into a bouncy little dance, and for awhile they bobbed, spun and kissed around their room. When the music ended Glinda pulled Elphie into a very lengthy kiss. When their lips parted, she sought out the green tinged ones again, lightly letting her tongue run across the contours before engaging them once again.

Elphie willing accepted her love's kiss and returned it passionately, feeling it intensely. She shuttered slightly when she felt a soft tongue caress her lips then hungrily interlock them again. When Glinda disengaged, Elphie pulled her into firm embrace, and away from another kiss, fiercely trying to quell the now common nausea and accompanying frustration that was rising within her.

Elphie let her go, after she had settled herself down some.

"Now that's my idea of homework!" Glinda giggled, looking into her love's eyes and seeing a vague uneasiness.

"And neither one of us is even taking an anatomy class." She forced a smile,

Glinda looked at her carefully, stroking her face. The uneasiness in her eyes had vanished and now she saw devotion and caring.

"Elphie, Is everything Ok?"

"I think so my sweet, I know I've been a little distracted lately, maybe I'm just having a little trouble with this double life thing more than I realized. From charts and graphs to lip exploration in one move may a little much for me. It's alright."

Glinda held her close. She knew Elphie was being honest with her, at least as honest as she was letting herself be right now. Whatever was going on inside her would surface in it's own time, it always did.

"I know my love, as long as we talk it out, it will always be all right."

She snuggled into her shoulder for a moment, then kissed her lightly.

"Your modern dancing is getting better I think.' She smiled twirling under the thin green arm.

"Well, we both managed to stay upright and you don't seem to have any contusions, so yes, my gangly limbs may be falling into line at last." She chuckled.

They set about their nightly ritual of gathering their things and bathing. Elphie was still feeling a little at odds with herself, and wrote a little in her journal while Glinda was in the tub. She wrote about how Glinda's so called playtime had been interrupted by a bout of nausea. She knew this was somehow linked to her feelings, but had no idea why or how. She scribbled incoherently, or so she thought, until she heard Glinda call for her.

"Elphie, brush my hair a little? Please."

Elphie smiled and closed her journal "Of course my sweet."

Elphie did as she was asked and they spent a pleasant time chatting casually. When they were both all ready for the next day and ready for bed. Glinda broached the subject of Elphie's exercises.

"Ok Lyndie, What's the exercise of the day?" Elphie chuckled

"Talk" Glinda, said casually

"Hmmm, that does not seem consistent with the others but, you're the boss." Elphie shrugged

Glinda got up and retrieved the book.

"The next series of exercises require you to do something on your own first. An alone exercise."

"Alright." Elphie agreed

Glinda sighed and opened the book. "Do you remember when I said I would have you running around here naked."

"Yes" Elphie, said suspiciously

"It may be sooner than later. The next exercise is called a naked body tour."

"A WHAT?" Elphie yelped.

"A naked body tour." She handed Elphie the book, and pointed to the exercise and the note her mother had written, and let her read.

"I can't do this" Elphie stammered "This is… impossible"

She was up on her feet and pacing, twitching and mumbling

"These people expect me to stand in front of a mirror, naked and talk to my body. What would I say to it?"

She was pacing franticly, very agitated. Glinda had no choice but to let her get it out of her system before she tried to explain.

"Explore and get to know my body parts, I'm 18, I've known them all my life for Ozma's sake. I've washed them, fought with them, and been betrayed by them. I already am familiar with them, why in Oz would I want to talk to my body or caress it, I don't even like it all that much."

She stopped pacing and looked at Glinda, who was calmly letting her rant. Her initial shock at the exercise had ebbed and she sat down on the other bed.

"Something tell me that's the point." Elphie said quietly.

"From what I gather, yes." Glinda responded. "Elphie you are a very private person, and extremely modest, that's Ok. I know very well how much you dislike being without clothing and why. But I don't think that's what this is about. Elphie, Momsie is right."

She re-read her mother's note out loud

"_This one is very important, my darling, and maybe the hardest for you to do. Do not rush it, do it as slowly and as many times as need be. When you are comfortable with it then you can move on, until then, keep working with the exercises you know."_

"I need to think about this, read the exercise, take a sedative" She smiled

"Elphie, After tonight, I am not going to bring this up again. Until you tell me otherwise, we will do the exercises we have already tried, some of them need repeating anyway." She smiled.

"This is all you my love, if you can't or don't want to, that's fine. Elphie I love you and whatever happens or doesn't happen is alright."

"I did not say I wouldn't try." Elphie said quietly "I said before I would do what I needed to."

"I know Elphie, but this needs to be for you and only you, not to please me. You need to do this in your own time and in your own way."

She went over and sat by her overwhelmed love. "Everybody has some issues with their bodies, even me. You have more to contend with than most, just do your best. Sort it out like you always do. I will talk with you about it you need to talk. But as I said, after tonight I'll not mention this again, unless you do."

Elphie let out a heavy sigh. "I'll do my best. No time table, correct?"

"Correct. Next week, next year, never. It's your call my love."

"Normal people don't this much help being normal," Elphie said wearily

"When you properly define normal in the context of people, I will accept that statement." Glinda put herself in Elphie's arms "Do you need to talk about this some more?"

"No, I don't. Just kiss me and put me to bed. Maybe it will seem more doable in the morning."

"It's doable my love, You can do anything." Glinda said quietly

She kissed her love gently. "I love you Elphaba."

She gently guided her down to her pillow and pulled up her covers, then kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight my love, sleep well."

"Good night Lyndie"

Elphie's sleep was agitated and she woke up several times during the night, but didn't bother Glinda.

Glinda took an uncharacteristically long time falling asleep. Her mind was on Elphie and what was bothering her. She didn't know what it was, but she hoped the introduction of this new exercise wouldn't cause it to be worse. She comforted herself in the knowledge that her and Elphie could talk about anything and that when she could, she would.

Sometime before dawn, Elphie woke up again and couldn't go back to sleep. She got up and went into the bathroom to dress. She wanted to leave and go study or something, but this was breakfast together day and she didn't want to disappoint Glinda. So she sat in Glinda's chair and sorted through her dreams and last night's conversation, as well as all the odd feelings and uneasiness she had been experiencing. She did this for hours, retreating into herself to try and get some answers. She didn't find any, or at least not the ones she wanted. All paths seemed to be leading to the feeling she had that something wasn't right. And even worse, to the feeling that something was wrong. She looked at her facts and tried to form other conclusions, treating this like her experiment, where there was more than one possible outcome, and calmed herself with that.

"The science of feelings" she muttered quietly

"What my love?" Glinda said making Elphie refocus.

Elphie saw Glinda laying in her bed looking at her.

"How long have you been staring at me, you know I dislike when you do that!" Elphie snapped getting up.

"Not long my love, I spoke to you, but you were away somewhere. I'm sorry I irritated you." She said quietly.

Elphie went and got into bed with her. "You did not irritate me you startled me. It's all right. I've been up for awhile, but not long enough to expel the grumps. I'm sorry I was harsh with you. May we start again please?" She got up and went back to the chair and closed her eyes.

Glinda smiled, they had played this little game before, when the morning had started off badly, and it always seemed to help.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda chirped after a few minutes

"Good morning my sweet." Elphie smiled "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Did you?" She said getting up

"Not really, I kept waking up, finally I just stayed up. But I'm fine" Elphie said brushing it off

Glinda wasn't all that concerned; Elphie had always been prone to bouts of insomnia.

Elphie gathered Glinda into a hug.

"I'm sorry you didn't sleep well my love." Glinda said giving her a squeeze.

"No big deal, insomnia is all part of my congenial charm" Elphie chuckled "But it does tend to make me hungry."

"I'll dress quickly and we can linger over breakfast." Glinda kissed her and ran off to get ready.

They lingered over breakfast, then went about their day, meeting for lunch and reuniting in their room before dinner.

"I tell you, my potions teacher is losing her mind." Glinda said as soon as Elphie walked in the door.

"We did a potion today, that came out tasting exactly like barley soup."

"Sounds tasty" Elphie chuckled, putting her things on her desk and casually slipping the letter from Colwen Grounds into her pocket.

"If Manif wasn't her Honor Student, we'd never get anything accomplished at all. I got a perfect mark on my conversion formulas by the way. He loved your doodling idea as a teaching tool, wants to use it in some of his lessons."

She was rambling, as she tended to when she was excited good or bad.

"I think they should just let Manif teach for the rest of the year. He prepares most of her lessons now anyway, if she bothered to look at them."

Elphie had sat down across from her babbling friend and was listening and nodding. Glinda finally realized she was chattering on and smiled.

"Sorry Elphie. Hi!"

"Hi" Elphie said laughing "Congratulations on your perfect mark, two in two days, very impressive.'

"That's because I live with an intellectual, it must be rubbing off. How was your day?"

"Nothing to report. Do you want to go see Madame Head before dinner, after dinner or tomorrow before the party? Did you find out anything?"

" Just that most people stay put. Might as well go now and get it over with."

They didn't have to wait long in Madame's anteroom. She appeared in the doorway, seemingly out of nowhere. And ushered them into her inner sanctum.

"Miss Galinda, Miss Elphaba." She nodded

"Good evening Madame Morrible, they said in unison, as sweetly as they could.

"If you two are having problems, I'm sorry but we can't do any room changes until summer session starts." She said curtly

"Oh no ma'am no problems at all. We are both attending summer session." Glinda said politely.

Elphie simply nodded.

"And you want to be separated then." She said as if it was a given.

"No ma'am, in fact we would like to stay where we are, together

"Miss Glinda, am I to understand that you will be taking summer classes, and you willing want to continue rooming with Miss Elphaba." She said her voice a touch strident due to the surprise.

"Yes ma'am" Glinda nodded. "We've formed a friendship"

"This is most unusual, we have never had roommates both stay for summer session. Miss Glinda I assumed you would be going home over summer. I had scheduled you into a private room upon your return in the fall."

"That's very generous ma'am, but I am attending the sorcery seminar and wish to stay in my current residence, with my current roommate. You may contact my parents if you'd like."

"Very well Miss Glinda, I'll assign you back into room 22, with Miss Elphaba as your roommate. I assume this is acceptable to you Miss Elphaba?" She said barely glancing at the green girl.

"It is very acceptable to me ma'am. Thank you for asking" Elphie said a little less politely than she had intended to.

Glinda suppressed a chuckle.

"It is done then. Miss Glinda I will hold your private room until the end of the term, in case you change your mind." The head mistress said leveling a stare at Elphaba.

"Thank you, but I'm positive I shall not require it. Elphaba and I have become great roommates and the best of friends. Have a nice evening Madame" Glinda smiled her most sincere polite smile.

"Yes, Have a nice evening Madame Head." Elphie said very politely

She offered Glinda her arm, which she accepted and they left the office.

When they were well out of earshot Glinda broke out into a fit of giggles.

"She thinks I'm being coerced or something" She giggled uncontrollably "Did you see the look on her face? I barely held myself together."

"She is a piece of work, She wants me to believe I am here because she allows it. She made that very clear at our first meeting."

"You're here because you deserve to be." Glinda smiled

"I am here because His Eminence allows it. I brought his letter by the way. We can argue about it over dinner." She chuckled

"Elphie, what a thing to say! How do you know we will argue about it when you haven't even read it yet."

"I told you I'm fairly confident of it's contents, and I am fairly confident we will at the very least squabble about it, because I know you."


	17. Chapter 17

Glinda was livid, her blue eyes flashed and her voice had risen an octave.

"Acceptable comportment, adequate attire. You were absolutely spectacular. Is he out of his mind?

"Quite possibly my sweet, but you must settle down and lower your voice." Elphie said calmly.

Discussing this over dinner, in public, was a bad idea.

"Let's go upstairs and talk, we can eat later." She continued

"No, no. I'm sorry, I'll settle down. I can't believe he speaks to you like this." Glinda waved the letter.

"He speaks to everyone like that." Elphie said trying to soothe her a little.

She knew Glinda would take the tone of the letter personally, on her behalf, but she hoped getting a tiny glimpse of what she dealt with when she was at Colwen Grounds would help ease the argument she was anticipating.

Glinda was muttering angrily, re-reading the letter.

"I have been informed that your comportment during your spring recess in Frottica was acceptable and your attire and deportment for the Upland Manor Ball were adequate.

_I have also been informed that your nineteenth birthday falls on the last day of your school term. You will report to Colwen Grounds immediately thereafter. Your demeanor will determine the length of the stay. Miss Gruity, Ambassador Danim's assistant, will be arranging your travel, creating your meeting schedule and planning the Acceptance and Elevation ceremonies. She will be contacting you within the month and you will cooperate with her unconditionally. Sulleness on your part will not be tolerated._

_His Eminence, Yoil Thropp"_

Elphie took the letter from her fuming friend, before she could read it again.

"It's Ok Lyndie." She soothed. "This is nothing new for me, I am used to it, and it no longer bothers me."

"Well no one should have to accustom themselves to this sort of nonsense." She spat.

She ate some of her fish and regained control.

"Well, at least you won't have to face that viper pit alone my love." She continued

"Glinda, we discussed this. I'm going alone, then I'll meet you at home." Elphie said casually, taking a bite of her vegetables.

"Elphie, Let me come with you, you need someone there who loves you, for support. We can both go, then both go home for the rest of intercession."

"Glinda, I hate that this makes you angry, but you do not belong there."

"Neither do you"

"Yes, I do. It's supposed to be my home, nominally anyway. I don't want to go, I'm not looking forward to it at all, but I have no choice. You do." Her voice was still calm.

"And I choose to be with you." Glinda said definitively.

"I can't allow that, that place is toxic."

"Elphie."

"No, Lyndie. I don't want you to see what I am like when I am there. You would be miserable and angry at how I'm treated."

"I'll be miserable and angry imagining it. And I can handle you whatever you are like"

Elphie smiled in spite of herself, Glinda had a point, two actually.

They ate in silence for awhile, both of them planning reasons and defenses, gearing up for a royal battle. Then Elphie had an idea

"Tell me why you want to go so badly, and not just to support me, You know I don't always require your presence for that. Convince me, and I'll consider it. " Elphie said. "But only consider it."

Glinda looked at her love; her angular face was passive, but totally serious.

"Ok Elphie, I'll tell you why. Because I love you."

"Lyndie…"

"No." Glinda said angrily. "You asked, now you need to listen."

Elphie nodded "You are right, tell me."

"I love you, and I want to do what ever I have to, in order to understand you better. I showed you my world, opened it up for you to see and explore, so you could know me. I'm not naive, I fully realize that this is completely different. But I want to experience in some small way, what it is that ties you up in knots, whenever you think about it, what makes you so unhappy. I want to know, to see what it is you so vehemently try to deny. I want to see what it is that turns you into the person who doesn't trust her own best friend enough to be able to see what she was, and may even become and still love her anyway. You tell me Elphie stories and dole out the painful parts of your life, as you are able. I honor and respect that, I do. But you are denying me access to a large part of your past, your heritage, and possibly your future, because you think I will be negatively affected by it, be affected by what goes on there. Well so what if I am. I'll get over it. I'll survive. Have I ever given you any reason to think I wouldn't? If we are destined to share our lives, and I believe that we are, then we need to share our lives."

Elphie regarded Glinda carefully. There was determination on her beautiful face.

"Alright Lyndie, I understand. I will consider it. But you need to drop it for now and let me sort this out. You coming with me will be very, very hard on us both, whether you want to accept that fact or not. But there could possibly be some value in it, so I will think about it. But you can't pester me any more about it. And you must promise to abide by my decision."

"You are being very domineering. But I will not argue, if you promise me you will honestly consider it." Glinda said with a touch of annoyance.

"I promise. I am not denying you this to be cruel to you Lyndie. I said no because I know what awaits me, and you have no clue. I can't bear the thought of you being hurt."

"I know you would never allow that" Glinda said with certainty.

"No, I wouldn't, My title does carry some influence, I just never use it."

"Your title carries influence?" Glinda said confused

"Elphaba is for all intents and purposes a non-entity, a genetic accident that must be tolerated. The Thropp Third Descending, however, wields some power."

"That makes no sense Elphie."

"I've been trying to tell you that all along my sweet. In terms of normality, nothing there does. May we drop this now, please."

"Alright, but what's your consideration deadline?"

"When Miss Gruity contacts me. If you accompany me, you will need travel arrangements also. Is that acceptable?"

"Only because you give me no alternative." She huffed. "My love."

"I love you Lyndie, with all my being, you know that right?" Elphie said quietly.

"I know that Elphaba, that's why I'm not pouting or throwing a fit because I didn't get what I wanted." She chuckled

Elphie chuckled too, feeling better about their conversation, but still with that distant underlying sense that all of this was just not right.

When they got up to their room they made up from their little disagreement with a long kiss and an even longer hug.

"Homework?" Glinda asked still holding on to Elphie

"Astronomy. You?" Elphie replied stroking her hair

"Famous sorcerers of Oz quiz." She sighed unhappily, seeking out another kiss.

"One day a Shiz fresher will be studying you on that list" Elphie chuckled, pulling away from the hug

"Or you" Glinda laughed.

"Please." Elphie huffed rolling her eyes

They studied for about an hour and a half, Elphie quizzed Glinda, and then they attended to their usual nightly rituals.

Glinda had decided not to intrude on Elphie's bathing or dressing time, so she would have time to do her exercise. She told Elphie to bathe while she picked out something to wear to the birthday party the next day.

"Glinda, Manif said casual" Elphie laughed

"Elphie, There's casual, and then there is casual. Go bathe." She giggled

Elphie grabbed a nightdress and went into the bathroom chuckling. She undressed to bathe, and remembered that body tour exercise. She stood naked in front of their full-length mirror and sighed.

"Talk to my body. All right. Quit getting nauseous!" She wagged a bony finger at her taught stomach, smiling because she knew that's not what the book had in mind. But it was a start.

She bathed, cleaned her hair and teeth, then put on her nightdress and started Glinda's bath.

"Your bath is running, Lyndie." She said exiting the bathroom.

"Thank you my love" She was in her robe, reading the exercise book.

"Nice choice of dress, Elphie called as she heard the splashes of Glinda getting into the tub.

"Thank you, yours is laid out on the foot of the bed." Glinda chuckled.

Elphie laughed in spite f herself when she saw there was indeed a dress on her bed. She put it with the rest of her things for the morning and studied one of her APE books until Glinda re-emerged some time later.

Glinda slipped the book out of Elphie's hands and sat down in the chair with her.

"Did I tell you how proud I was of you, being selected to take the APEs." She said snuggling close

"You've mentioned it" Elphie chuckled

"Well it bears repeating." She leaned into her love's ear. "I am so very proud of you Elphaba." She whispered, then kissed her check, then her lips.

"I hope I don't disappoint you" She whispered back, returning the kiss.

"My love, I could never be disappointed in you, ever." She gave her love a final kiss and a squeeze then got up.

"You have an early morning class, we should exercise." Glinda said.

"My, you are being very responsible tonight"

"Just looking out for my favorite genius" She chuckled

"Why do I get the feeling there is something going on here?"

"Because you have paranoid leanings my love, that's all."

Elphie arched an eyebrow, but said nothing and sat on Glinda's bed. She was up to something, but an adorable something, no doubt.

Elphie was led in a version of that fun mirroring exercise but this time with face caresses. She followed along as Glinda gently stroked her forehead and down the bridge of her nose, over her cheeks and down her jaw to her neck and back up. They continued various patterns of this for awhile; Glinda very deliberately avoiding the spot that seemed to get Elphie worked up. A class night was not the time to deal with the repercussions of that.

"Exercise over." She smiled as Elphie opened her eyes.

"You were quite" Glinda noted

"I was experiencing, I couldn't find any words." Elphie said, "That is acceptable, right?"

"Very acceptable, my love. You are allowed to feel however you feel and comment or not comment, as the situation dictates."

Elphie just smiled and got up from the bed, pulling Glinda up with her.

"Goodnight Lyndie, I love you.' She kissed her love softly.

"I love you too Elphie, Good night. She returned the kiss and held her for a moment then crawled into her own bed.

They both slept peacefully until a very early morning storm sent Elphie over to Glinda's bed. She held her close, dried her tears and sang softly to her until she fell back to sleep. It took some doing to untangle herself from her love and the covers when it was time to get up, but she managed, giving silent thanks that the blonde was a sound sleeper.

Dressed, book bag in hand Elphie headed for the door.

"Bye Elphie" came a familiar chipper voice "Same time, same table?"

"Absolutely my love" Elphie smiled

"Take your umbrella." The chipper, but sleepy voice called

Glinda had to get a table inside the café, because there was still a light rain falling. Before she could even order, she saw Elphie hurrying across the patio.

"I'm sorry Lyndie I can't stay, there is an APE meeting starting in 5 minutes." She said catching her breath.

"I understand Elphie, grab yourself a sandwich and run, I'll see you later in our room." She said disappointedly.

"I am sorry." Elphie said picking up a sandwich. "Look there are some of your friends, you can eat with them."

Elphie took Glinda's fingers briefly, and then whispered an I love you in her ear and hurried off.

Glinda sighed, put some lunch on her tray and headed off to sit with her classmates.

Everyone was chatting about the party. It was a casual come and go affair, starting around dinnertime.

Loma managed to get close to Glinda so they could chat.

"Thank you for the little talk Glinda, I told Hyrut a little while ago that I would love for him to escort me to the party. "Loma said

"Wonderful! I'm sure you will have a fine time." Glinda said enthusiastically.

"He is a cutie, isn't he?" Loma sighed

"He is yes, and Elphaba says he is very nice."

They talked amiably for awhile, then Glinda went to her classes and back up to her room to freshen up and wait for Elphie.

After the APE meeting, Elphie went to her class, then to check on her experiment in the lab.

"Damn!" She muttered, surveying the mess.

Something had happened to all her work; it was almost completely destroyed. She saw Hyrut coming in and called him over.

"Elphaba, what in the hell happened here?" He said appalled.

"I have no idea, it looks like someone did this on purpose, to me. No one else's has been tampered with.

"You may be able to salvage some of this and start again" He said helping her sort through and clean up the mess.

"Maybe, but I need to do it now before it ruins." She was frustrated and angry

"Oh, no! Capon's party. Glinda and I were going to walk over together."

"Maybe I can help. Loma reconsidered and I am escorting her. I'm going to the dorm for her shortly. Glinda can come with us." He said helpfully.

"Hyrut, that is so kind, can you wait a moment while I write her a note." Elphie said, knowing Glinda would be very unhappy.

"Sure"

Elphie scribbled a quick note to Glinda, folded it and handed it to Hyrut.

"Explain this to her, if you can. And thank you, She wants to go, but probably would not have gone alone."

"No problem. You will come when you've salvaged this mess, won't you?" He said earnestly.

"Of course. Thank you again" She replied with equal earnestness.

Elphie was angry that someone had destroyed all her hard work, but very grateful that Glinda wouldn't miss out on the fun. She set to work carefully redoing her work, following her notes to replicate it as best she could. Soon she was completely engulfed in the lab work, all thoughts of the party forgotten

Glinda sat impatiently waiting for Elphie, then paced impatiently. She was about to sit again when someone knocked on her door.

"El…Loma?" She said throwing open the door.

"Hi Glinda, Hyrut came to get me for the party. He said he needs to talk to you and asked me to come up and get you, something about the party, and Elphaba."

"Elphaba?" She said following Loma down to the formal parlor, where girls could receive male visitors.

"Is everything alright?" She said worriedly.

"He said there was some sort of problem, I don't understand lab stuff." Loma replied

"Hyrut?" Glinda queried as she walked over to the brown haired boy.

"There was a major problem in the lab, Elphaba asked me to give this to you."

She took the note.

"Glinda,

"_Something happened to my experiment and I need to take care of it right away or I will lose it all._

_Hyrut graciously volunteered to walk you over to the party. Please go with him and Loma, I don't want you to miss the fun. Please go, for my sake if nothing else. I will be there, I promise. _

_Elphaba"_

"What in Oz happened?" Glinda said after she read the note.

Hyrut explained what he had seen and what they had talked about.

"That's horrible," Loma said

"Who would do that?" Glinda said. "Poor Elphaba."

"Will you come Glinda?" Loma said.

"I don't want to intrude on you two." Glinda said

"Oh, you won't be at all, unless we have to walk you home too" She winked at Hyrut and both girls giggled.

Hyrut blushed a little. "No intrusion, no problem."

"Thank you both, I'd love to. Can you wait a minute while I go get my things."

"Sure, we'll be here" Loma said

The party was going strong when the three friends arrived. Hyrut and Loma headed to the dance floor, and Glinda to the table.

"Hi everyone" She waved. "Where's the birthday boy?"

"Caspon is twirling around the floor with… well with everyone" Manif laughed. "So where's your roomie."

"Trouble in the lab, she'll be along."

"Good, maybe we can get her to do a naughty rendition of Festive Birthday for Caspon."

"Let's not count on that." Glinda chuckled.

Glinda talked and laughed with everyone around the table. She filled a plate with some finger food and sat for a long while, trading stories and comparing class notes and having a great time. Caspon came and demanded his birthday dance and she was swept onto the floor. She danced with him a few times, then with Hyrut, then Manif. Jacol had put in an appearance and sought her out, cutting in on her and Manif. Putting on his best boyish charm her expertly moved her around the floor and engaged her in innocent conversation. After a few dances, she begged off to go get a drink.

"Ale or wine?" Jacol asked

"Iced tea, thank you" Glinda chuckled

She sat down beside Loma and struck up a conversation, but in the back of her mind she wondered where Elphie was and if everything was all right. She talked to Jacol, who seemed to be on his best behavior, and Hyrut, who was definitely smitten with Loma, and Loma who seemed to be smitten with Jacol. After awhile a line dance started up and everyone went to the floor. Surrounding the birthday boy they had a long and riotous group dance.

Elphaba walked tiredly out of the lab, it had taken hours, but she had managed to get her experiment up and running again. It wasn't all that late, but she was tired, hungry, irritated and had a headache. She was in no mood whatsoever for people or a party, but she had told Glinda she would be there, so she headed wearily over to the sing along bar. It was dark and she was a little nervous so she quickened her pace, grateful that the bar was not far.

Stopping in the entrance alcove she saw Glinda out on the dance floor, laughing and talking. The sight of her brought a warm feeling over Elphie. She stood there for quite awhile watching her. The longer she watched the more she thought about all that vivacious, friendly girl was going to miss out on by being with the likes of her. Glinda moved from boy to boy, dancing casually and comfortably. This seemed right. It seemed normal. She watched for awhile longer as Glinda danced with Jacol, then sat talking with her friends. Elphaba almost left, not wanting to interrupt the good time she was obviously having. But she had promised, so she entered the party area as quietly as possible. Hyrut saw her first.

"Elphaba, glad you could make it, finally. Did you fix the experiment?"

Glinda turned and saw her love and her face lit up.

"Elphie!" She said.

"Hello everyone. Yes, Hyrut everything is back to normal." Her voice was quiet.

Glinda could tell that Elphie was tired, stressed and something else.

"Excuse us please, I need to talk to Glinda, for just a moment." Elphie said

She took her love over to a quiet table.

"Glinda, I'm sorry it took so long. And I'm even sorrier I can't stay, I'm exhausted and I have a headache."

"Oh my poor Elphie, we shall go home right away."

"No, please stay, I want you to have your fun. Manif will see you home, I'm sure." She said trying to convince her.

"I will not stay here, when you are home hurting." She said "Go say hi to the very drunk birthday boy and I'll say goodbye for us." She said, wanting no arguments.

"Glinda…"

"Elphie I can see in your eyes how tired and stressed you are. We are going home, end of discussion."

Elphie smiled "Alright. But now who is being domineering?"

Glinda made their excuses. Everyone was sorry they couldn't stay, but understood. Elphie tried to say happy birthday to Caspon without getting swept into a dance, with no success. Glinda managed to rescue her and within a few minutes they were on their way back to the room. Elphie's head was pounding and she still had those unwelcome feelings she had when she had watched Glinda interact with her friends.

"Elphaba, have you eaten anything at all today, besides that sandwich." Glinda said quietly.

"No" She shook her head slightly.

They were on the patio and Glinda could see the café was still open. She pulled Elphie on to a bench.

"My love, I'm going to go get you something to eat and drink. You go and get ready for bed. I'll be right up."

"Lyndie, really I…"

Glinda shot her a warning glance.

"Fine my sweet, as you wish. Thank you." She looked around, then discreetly and gently kissed her love's cheek.

Glinda got a salad and some fruit and pitchers of drinks then went upstairs. Elphie went directly into bathe.

"I'm here my love. Take your time" Glinda said when she arrived.

She hadn't seen Elphie this stressed in a very long time and was concerned. When she came out, in her nightdress and still looking tired, Glinda gathered her up into a hug and held her close, stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry about your experiment, I know how hard you've been working on it.' She soothed

"I'm sorry to, but it's up and running again."

Glinda let her go and sat her down.

"Eat something Elphie, then I'll rub your temples and you can go to bed early."

Elphie ate some salad, and drank a lot of cider, while Glinda nibbled on some fruit and held her hand.

"Why would someone want to destroy a simple experiment, even mine?" She said shaking her head.

Glinda knew it was a rhetorical question and didn't say anything. Elphie put her head in her hands, the stress of what had happened getting the better of her. Glinda got up and went to put on Elphie's favorite soft music and turn down the lights, then she gently pulled her up and took her over to the bed and held her.

"I've been trying Lyndie, trying to be friendly and not keep to myself all the time. I've even helped people when they've asked, or offered help. It's never enough, it doesn't seem to matter what I do."

She wasn't crying, or even unhappy. She sounded tired… of everything.

"Elphie, turn around here, let me rub your temples.' She said very softly while gently tugging her stressed out love into position.

She did exactly as Elphie did to her when her head hurt, except for the singing. She gently rubbed and massaged until the recording ended.

"Is your stress easing my love." She whispered

"Yes, I feel better."

"And your headache"

"Still a little achy. Maybe I should just go to bed, I can do homework in the morning."

"What can I do to help you Elphie?" Glinda said hating to see her love stressed and hurting.

"You have done everything I could ever need. Thank you." She got up and went to her own bed.

"Lyndie, do we have any more of those analgesic pills?"

"I think so Elphie." She went over and rummaged around in bathroom drawer.

If Elphie was asking for a pill, she must really hurt. She found the bottle, took a pill and got Elphie some cider.

"Here my love"

Elphie swallowed down the pill and all of the cider.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me, when you could be dancing the night away."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response, your headache has obviously made you delirious."

Glinda gently kissed her love goodnight

"I love you Elphie, and I am doing exactly what I want to be doing. Now goodnight."

"Goodnight my precious, I love you too,"

Elphie put her head on her pillow and tried to relax. Her head hurt and she was very confused. She fell asleep wondering if Glinda really would be better off, if she had a real life.

Glinda tidied up and went to take a bath, hoping the pill would ease Elphie's pain. She bathed and changed and went to check on her love. She was asleep, but a little twitchy. For a brief moment, she thought about getting into bed with her, but thought better of it.

"That's what you would want, not what she would want" She reminded herself as she crawled into bed.

Glinda woke up a little later than usual. She figured out why when she saw that her trusty alarm was still asleep.

"This is worrisome." She said getting up, wondering whether or not to wake the sleeping green girl.

"Elphie." She said quietly, choosing the least bad option. "My love, it's time to wake."

She knew better than to touch her. "Elphie" She said a bit louder.

Elphaba bolted upright, waking very hard, as she tended to do when someone woke her.

"Shhh my love you're Ok. Look at me Elphaba. You are fine."

Elphaba looked at her gaining focus.

"Glinda, what are you doing?" She grumbled

Glinda sat by her and took her hand.

"I'm sorry, Elphie. You overslept. Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine, just late" She yanked her hand away and got out of bed to go dress, then realized she was not just being a grump, but a mean grump.

"I'm sorry Lyndie," She mummbled from the bathroom door

"I know you are, you mean green grump" Glinda smiled and went to get ready.

After a proper good morning greeting, plus a little extra from Elphie, as an apology, they gathered their things. It took many assurances, and kisses from Elphie to assure Glinda that she no longer had a headache, and that all was well. They ran to their classes, arriving a little on the tardy side.

They met for lunch, chatted about their mornings. Glinda thought Elphie seemed a little distant, but chalked that up to her experiment problems. They separated and met back again in their room near dinnertime. They went to the café and had a nice leisurely dinner, then back up to the room for homework, baths, an exercise and bed. They had talked normally and casually, but as Glinda lay in bed, she still got the feeling that something was a little off with Elphie, and had been for awhile. Elphie lay in bed, her mind on the party last night, and the now pervasive feeling that something wasn't right.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda said when she opened her eyes saw Elphie, dressed and sitting at her desk.

"Good morning my sweet." Elphie said closing her journal.

"Guess what we get to do today?" She went over and sat on her love's lap.

"Go to class then meet for lunch?" Elphie teased her.

"After that. We have a date tonight. I'm excited"

"I can see that" Elphie chuckled. "You may either sit here, or squirm with excitement, but you may not do both"

"Sorry Elphie" Glinda said getting up

Elphie pulled her into a hug. "I love your squirminess, unfortunately my thighs do not." She chuckled.

"I am really looking forward to this evening."

Glinda grinned. "I've got a tough act to follow, but I think I've done well. You planned something you knew I would love, and I've tried to plan something I hope you will, with maybe a little something later on we both will." She winked at Elphie, who blushed as soon as she caught on.

"I can't wait for both. But you should go dress, if you want breakfast."

Glinda gave Elphie a quick kiss and skipped off. Elphie smiled, truly anticipating their date, but hoping whatever came after wouldn't cause her trouble.

They had a light breakfast, then to classes, then met back for lunch. Elphie had the afternoon off, but Glinda had a summer seminar registration session, then some date preparations to make. She gave Elphie instructions, clasped her fingers and mouthed an I love you, before she reluctantly went to her meeting.


	18. Chapter 18

Elphie spent a little time in the library, catching up on some studying, then made her way back to their room. She was humming while she strolled, trying to imagine what Glinda had planned for their date later. She pushed aside all of the odd and confusing feelings that had been plaguing her for awhile now, and focused on how nice it would be to be off campus, spending some time alone with Glinda. The past few days had been very hard and she was looking forward to something fun.

Counting on the fact that Elphie would be at the library, Glinda went to their room after her registration session, to clean up and change. A night out, just her and Elphie. She was so excited she could hardly stand it. She left a note for her love and went off to make last minute preparations for their date.

Elphie walked into the room and smelled the faint scent of Glinda's perfume, and smiled knowing she had been there very recently, presumably getting ready. When she put her books down on her desk she saw a note, written in Glinda's elegant free flowing hand.

"_Hello my precious love, Since I know what we are doing, I took the liberty of laying out some clothes for you._

_I'm looking forward to our courting time together more than I can say._

_I love you very much, Lyndie"_

She smiled and held the note to her nose, it smelled like Glinda. She went to change and when she was naked she looked at herself in the mirror.

"If you cooperate with me tonight, I shall try and speak kindly to you." She told her gawky green body.

Sighing, she went out into the room and saw what Glinda had put out for her, and wasn't at all surprised to find her best outfit and boots. She went back in and washed up with clove oil, let down her hair and brushed it out. She was trying to spend more time without clothes on, hoping this would aide in the body torture…tour exercise. Once she was clean and dressed, she folded herself into Glinda's chair to study.

Glinda had asked Norven where she could find Mr. Frama, the very nice driver from last week, and she arranged their transportation with him. They were going to a small village right on the outskirts of Shiz, and she wanted someone reliable. There was a place there called The Arts Center, her mother had told her about it, and she asked around to gather more information on what events it had.

The Center housed small galleries where Shiz students and other artists could display their work, a theatre space for actors to use, a concert hall for musicians and an intimate little café with paintings, murals and drawings all around the walls and a small area for live readings or music.

When Glinda had discovered that the Shiz University Orchestra was performing in the Concert Hall tonight she arranged for tickets, figuring it would be a perfect place to take Elphie on their date. She hoped it was as much fun as it sounded. At last the time arrived, and Glinda went up to their room to call on Elphie. But she went empty handed, knowing her Elphie was not a flower receiving kind of girl. She was excited and nervous, and wondered if Elphie had felt this way last week.

Elphie heard a soft knock on the door and she felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach, the good kind .She had seen Glinda all week, even spent a night with her in her bed, but knowing they were doing something couplish was exciting and the tiniest bit daunting. When she opened the door, Glinda was standing there looking beautiful and bouncy.

"Hello Miss Thropp." Glinda giggled.

"Miss Upland how good to see you. Won't you please come in." Elphie deadpanned.

"Maybe for a moment, but we have to be off, if we are going to be on time." She could barely suppress her glee.

When she was in the room, she pulled Elphie to her and kissed her passionately.

Miss Upland, you are very brash." Elphie smiled gently pushing her away.

"Just wait until later Miss Thropp." She winked and broke out into an uncontrollable case of the giggles. "Come on Elphie, Mr. Frama is waiting. And I'm excited." She said when she had regained control. She offered a grinning Elphaba her arm, grabbed the umbrella, and they went down to their carriage.

"We are going to hear the Shiz University Orchestra play tonight." She beamed, wiggling after they were settled in the carriage.

Then she told Elphie all about the Center, babbling excitedly. Elphie looked at her in awe.

"Lyndie, that sounds wonderful, perfect in fact." She held onto Glinda's arm, afraid she would launch herself right out of the carriage.

Glinda was so excited and happy, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"You cry when I take you out, and you cry when you take me out." She said wiping away her tears.

As she always did, Glinda kissed away the sting, discreetly.

"I was very happy then and very happy now." She sniffled. What can I say, you make me happy."

They sat quietly, Glinda unobtrusively playing with Elphie's fingers, sighing happily from time to time. Elphie desperately wished she could bring herself to let her love snuggle. She pushed aside the feeling that something wasn't right here, determined to enjoy this night. The ride took about twenty minutes and they enjoyed the scenery and the nearness to each other. Neither girl had been out this way before and they were both enjoying the adventure.

"We're here ladies." Mr. Frama said as they pulled in front of the Arts Center.

Glinda bounced and wiggled "We're here Elphie!"

Mr. Frama assisted them down. "I shall be waiting here for you at 11:00 as agreed Miss Upland."

'"Thank you so much Mr. Frama." Glinda responded

The man tipped his hat and drove off.

"I made reservations at the café before the performance and we have time to look around the gallery before dinner. Afterward, there's time to come back to the café for coffee.

"Lyndie, you are brilliant, this sounds like so much fun." Her dark eyes were sparkling and happy.

"I love you." She whispered in Glinda's ear, causing her emotional love to tear up again.

"Let's go in before I start to cry again." Glinda chuckled offering Elphie her arm.

The front gallery was big and bright with all manners of paintings and drawings up on the walls and on easels and partitions.

"It looks like a maze." Glinda chuckled

They wondered around looking and commenting on the artwork. Elphie was enjoying herself immensely. She compared styles and pointed out her favorite pieces. Glinda was delighted.

"Lyndie," Elphie said as they were looking at some sketches. "Have you ever thought about taking some art classes, you sketch very well."

"Byjon taught me how to draw when I was little. I do enjoy it; it's always been a fun hobby. I never thought about taking a class though."

"You should, maybe in the fall. I think you would enjoy it and I love looking at your sketches."

"Elphie you do?" Glinda said a little surprised.

"Of course I do! I think you have a great deal of natural artistic talent. Some of your sketches are better than some of these." She chuckled pointing to some charcoal drawings of things she could not identify. "I'll look into the art classes." Glinda said as they rounded the corner of a partition.

"Oh my!" Glinda said coming face to face with a sketch of a nude male.

"Goodness!" Elphie said flushing. 'These are quite…lifelike"

"Look at this woman. The detail work is great." Glinda commented after getting over her initial shock of seeing a nude sketch. "I wonder if they use live models?"

"People pose like this in front of other people!" Elphie said aghast.

"I'm sure they do, for upper level classes. Byjon said sketching people, especially their faces, can be difficult." She looked at another sketch.

"Maybe if I get better I can sketch you without clothes." Glinda giggled.

Elphie laughed out loud. "You need to eat my sweet, lightheadedness is making you silly."

They strolled through the rest of the gallery, chatting and commenting, then made their way to the café.

"Glinda, this place is great." Elphaba commented as they walked in.

It wasn't a big space but it was well utilized. On the back wall were small semicircular private nooks. Other booths were along another wall and tables were scattered about. Comfy chairs and sofas were also clustered around. A small non-raised stage area was in one corner where a young woman was playing the piano.

"I know, I had no idea this place would be so…?" '

"Marvelous. Thank you." A voice behind them chuckled. "My name is Frawlk, I'm the manager of The Gallery Café.

"Good evening Mr. Frawlk... "

"No Mister, just Frawlk, We are intimate and casual here."

"Frawlk. I'm Glinda and this is my best friend Elphaba. We have reservations."

"Ah, yes. I have a private nook all ready for you. Is this your first time here?" He said offering an arm to each girl.

"Yes, and we love it so far." She said winking at Elphie who was taking it all in.

"Is this acceptable?" He said showing them to one of the small private areas.

"It's perfect." Elphie said.

"Good. By the way Elphaba, I love your coloring. We appreciate and celebrate all forms of uniqueness here." He said off handedly

"Get settled and I'll return shortly." He gave a wave and was off.

Glinda looked at Elphie and chuckled. "See, I always knew you were a work of art."

Elphie choose to take the managers comment in the sprit in which it was offered and chuckled along.

Elphie had been examining their little nook in wonder. The wall was covered with a beautiful mural depicting scenes from all of the different states of Oz. There were small ceramic looking lamps in niches in the wall and the roof of the hideaway was dark and sparkled with stars. They scooted onto the semicircular bench, which was more like a high semicircular sofa, behind a small round table. The arrangement was perfect for intimate conversations, and once they were seated it was fairly private, except for the opening which faced the small stage.

"Glinda, I'm thrilled, this is incredible." Elphie said.

"I know my love, this is far better than I ever imagined. It's casual, but not loud and noisy, and rather intimate

Frawlk reappeared with a plate of food. "Here are some appetizers ladies, and a drink list. We have a limited menu here, basically whatever our genius, but temperamental chef chooses to prepare for the day. You may choose a meat meal, or a meatless meal." He said smiling.

The girls chuckled.

"Meatless for both of us please." Glinda said grinning. "And I'd like iced tea and Elphaba would like cider, with no ice please."

"Here try some of this. It's one of Chef's favorites. This is a type of squash, breaded and fried, and this is cheese, done the same way."

He took a piece and dipped it into a sauce, then took a careful bite.

"Hot, but delicious." He smiled

Glinda took a one of the cheese pieces and Elphie the squash and they dipped, then sampled. '

"Mmmmmm, this is yummy." Glinda said.

"Very good indeed." Elphie concurred.

"Excellent, a temper tantrum from the kitchen averted." The man chuckled.

"I'll return with your salads and drinks. Enjoy ladies." He popped a piece of the fried squash into his mouth and left.

"I like this place." Elphie chuckled. "It's…irreverent."

Glinda was wiggly again, her face beaming with sheer delight.

"Try the cheese Elphie. She dipped a piece into the sauce and put it in Elphie's mouth. '

"Mmmmmm." She said. "Squash?" And then she did the same for Glinda.

Glinda giggled and dabbed sauce off her mouth. She took Elphie's hand and they held hands on the bench between them, completely unnoticed. They finished off their appetizer and talked while Glinda played with Elphie's fingers, until Frawlk returned with drinks and salads.

"Are you two ladies going to the concert this evening." He asked

"Yes, we are." Glinda said sipping her tea.

"I hope you will return afterwards, for coffee and dessert."

"We had planned on it, actually." Glinda said

"Perfect, A trio from the orchestra will be here performing some of their original compositions."

"That sounds wonderful." Elphie said.

"It usually is." Frawlk said then excused himself to see to another nook and the girls tried the salads. They were loaded with olives, some sort of peppers and a crumbly cheese. Elphie tried a bite and blanched, then drank quickly.

"Oh no!" Glinda said distressed. "Vinegar?"

"I think." Elphie said hoarsely, drinking some more cold cider.

Seeing Glinda near tears she took her hand back under the table.

"I'm alright, Lyndie, it was a small bite and there is not a lot of dressing on the salad any way. I'm fine." Her voice was only mildly hoarse.

"If you are sure, Elphie."

"Positive, I'll simply request one with no dressing." She motioned subtly for Frawlk.

"Frawlk, I hate to be a bother, but would it cause a culinary incident if I requested a salad with no dressing. I'm allergic to vinegar." Elphie said quietly.

"Oh my! Of course it is no bother, I will prepare you one myself, and I apologize."

"Oh no need for apologies, honestly." Elphie smiled.

After he left, Glinda leaned in to Elphie. "You are fine?" She said worried.

"I am. And I'm having a wonderful time."

She glanced around and placed a very quick, discreet kiss on her loves lips.

"And I love you."

Glinda smiled with obvious relief. Before she could comment Frawlk returned with a fresh salad.

"Here you go Elphaba, I hope this is better. Enjoy."

"Thank you so much, I hope it didn't cause your chef distress."

"He'll get over it." The man chuckled. "Besides, we're used to it around here, it's part of his charm."

"I understand completely." Elphie said smiling at Glinda.

"Your meal will be out before too long." He smiled back

They enjoyed their salads, and the piano player. They chatted about their day and held hands under the table. To Elphie, it couldn't have been more perfect. Their meal arrived in what seemed like no time. "Ladies, Chef's vegetable lasagna and toasted bread with garlic and herbs. Enjoy." He refilled their glasses and left.

The café was getting busy. But where they were, they barely noticed. They had their own little private world.

"Look at this Elphie, it looks like one of Cooks layer cakes, but with sauce and vegetables."

"And long flat pasta, and cheese, I think." Elphie took a bite.

"Lyndie, this is delicious, absolutely delicious." She said with admiration.

"Oh, it is. I love it." Glinda bubbled.

They savored their food and chatted casually for quite awhile, unaware of anything outside their hideaway. When Frawlk came over to inquire about their meal and inform them that the concert was due to start in half an hour, it reminded them of the outside world.

"Lyndie, dinner was…was…" She simply smiled, unable to find an adequate descriptor.

"Elphie, you made my first official date something special and memorable. I want your first date to be that way too."

"Well you have succeeded brilliantly. Not only is this date special, but I feel special too."

Glinda was tearing up again. "I'm so happy."

"I see that." Elphie smiled at her.

Glinda went ahead to take care of the bill and clandestinely arrange something with Frawlk. When Elphie came, they said goodbye, assuring him they would return after the concert, and made their way to the concert hall.

Glinda was extra wiggly and grinning from ear to ear when she gave the usher their tickets. Elphie was taken aback when she saw their seats. Glinda had managed to arrange a private box.

"Glinda, my sweet. I'm not going to ask how you managed this, because I already know you are amazing."

"Are you surprised?" She said with delight.

"Very." Elphie smiled one of her beautiful, radiant smiles.

The lights dimmed and the music started. The Orchestra played classic music, popular songs and original pieces. Elphie hummed along at times and other times looked as though she was lost in the melody. At intermission they got up to stretch and Glinda pulled back the curtain.

"Glinda, they are very good, I can't believe I have never been to one of their campus performances." '

"My love until recently Shiz, to you, consisted of your classrooms, the lab and the library, with an occasional stop by the café and our room." Glinda chuckled.

Ushers were milling about with trays of champagne, and one came to their box. '

"Misses?" He held out the tray and Glinda took two glasses. '

"Thank you? Glinda smiled and closed the curtain behind the usher, then handed Elphie a glass.

"Lyndie, I can't drink champ… wait, this is cider." She chuckled

Glinda bounced around. "I arranged it with Frawlk. Surprised?"

"Once again, very." Glinda went over and took Elphie's hand and raised her glass.

"To my best friend, my first and only true love. Thank you for allowing me to love you."

They clinked their glasses and sipped. Glinda wiped a tear off of Elphie's cheek as the lights blinked. When they sat down Elphie touched their glasses together. '

"Thank you for showing me how."

In the privacy of their darkened box, they shared a soft kiss, then linked arms and enjoyed the rest of the concert.

When it was over, they headed back down to the Gallery Café.

"Glinda that was a wonderful concert. I enjoyed it very much."

"I did to Elphie. We will have to keep watch on the schedule to see what other things are going on here." "Absolutely." Elphie said enthusiastically.

They found a small table in a corner and sat down. Frawlk saw them and waved. '

"My new friends. Welcome back! How was the concert?"

"Excellent." Elphie said.

"They are very good." He agreed. "Here is our coffee list."

Glinda looked at and smiled. "Two Gillkineese coffees please."

"And the dessert of the day?"

"Of course." Elphie said to honor her love's sweet tooth.

He returned in a moment with two steaming cups of coffee and a big piece of odd looking pie topped with chocolate sauce, and two forks.

"Chef's cheesecake." He said setting the treat in the middle of the table. "Enjoy."

Glinda sampled. "Oh my, this is really good, sort of creamy."

"Interesting texture, very tasty." Elphie said.

The music started and the girls sipped coffee and relished the desert. Glinda ate the majority of it, as usual. '

"This is some very intriguing original music." Elphie said as she finished her coffee.

"It is, but some of it seems a little dark, brooding almost."

"I guess so. Maybe that's why I'm drawn to it." She winked at Glinda, who frowned playfully.

They accepted coffee refills and chatted about the songs and the decor while they listened to the music and soaked in the atmosphere. Time seemed to fly and before they realized it, it was time to go.

Mr. Frama had brought a covered carriage because it looked like rain, so Glinda was allowed to snuggle on the trip back.

"I had a good time." Elphie said stroking Glinda's hair. "A really good time, I can't even describe to you how I feel right now, except a little overwhelmed with good feelings."

Glinda was delighted and squirmed happily in Elphie's arms, which was all the response the green girl required.

Mr. Frama dropped them off safe and sound at the dorm, and when the door to their room shut behind them Elphie gathered Glinda up and held her close. '

"Miss Upland, you may kiss me now." She said seriously.

"Why thank you very much Miss Thropp, I think I will." Glinda replied with equal seriousness.

And they did. Deeply, passionately, and repeatedly. '

"Thank you Miss Thropp, that was very pleasant." Glinda giggled when they parted at last.

"Indeed, Miss Upland. Most pleasant." Elphie chuckled.

They put on some recordings and danced for awhile. Glinda tried to teach Elphie another new dance and it did not go well, so mainly they kissed and laughed.

"Glinda." Elphie said as they flopped onto Glinda's bed, laughing. "That was fun, dangerous but fun. What an amazing evening this has been."

"Do you wish it to end?" Glinda asked carefully.

"No, I'd like it to continue." Elphie said somewhat nervously.

"So would I my love, but may I suggest we get ready for bed first, to avoid last week's situation."

"Good idea."

They separated and got ready for bed, switching places in and out of the bathroom in a practiced routine. Elphie finished first, and sat on Glinda's bed to wait for her, intensely hoping to avoid last week's other situation.

Glinda emerged in a very short time and sat down with Elphie. She gently caressed the soft green face before her.

"Sweet Oz, you are beautiful? She looked deep into the dark eyes and saw the vaguest hint of fear.

"What, my love? Why are you frightened?" She said softly.

"I'm not." Elphie said and placed a gentle kiss on Glinda's lips, then on the newly found spot on her neck.

Glinda slowly reclined, pulling Elphie with her, engaging her in a slow kiss. They shifted around and practiced all the things they learned after last week's date. Feeling adventuresome, Glinda took a chance and carefully kissed Elphie's neck, well away from her ear. Elphie stroked Glinda's bare arm, stopping to pay extra attention around her elbow. '

Mmmmmm. That feels so good." Glinda breathed and kissed Elphie.

While they were engaged in another round of deep, explorative kisses, Glinda let her hand wonder to Elphie's breast.

She tensed. "No, please." She gasped.

Glinda stroked her face soothingly and moved her hand to Elphie's and slowly moved the green one onto her own nightdress-covered breast.

"You try, my love. It's alright." She whispered, and kissed her passionately.

Elphie felt Glinda beneath her hand and gently caressed, causing the beautiful blonde to let out a little moan. Taking another chance, Glinda very softly ran her finger around the base of Elphie's ear causing her to gasp, but not tense.

The intensity of what she was feeling urged Elphie to further explore Glinda's chest and, through the thin material, she traced the outline of what was underneath. Elphie bit her lip against the rising nausea and kissed Glinda fiercely in an effort to push it away completely. Glinda made happy little moaning sounds as Elphie continued to explore the new area. Glinda alternated between kissing Elphie's lips and her ear, which was getting them both very, worked up. Elphie closed her eyes against her feelings and slipped her hand through the buttons of Glinda's nightdress and carefully touched the bare skin, feeling tingles of pleasure, followed by a wave of nausea. Glinda gasped at the sensation and smiled, caressing Elphie's face, then her ear.

Unable to suppress it any longer, Elphie disengaged and fled into the bathroom, sliding into place a split second before violently retching.

It took Glinda a few beats to realize what had happened. She ran into the bathroom and dropped on the floor beside her love, holding back her hair while she vomited in intense spasms. At last, she calmed and seemed to have nothing left to bring up.

"Get out of here." Elphie said weakly.

Glinda got up and got a towel a cleaning cloth and Elphie's aloe oil. She lowered herself back down and handed Elphie the towel. While Elphie was wiping off her face, Glinda put some oil on her finger then gently put it on the tear marks that streaked her love's pale face.

"Better?" She said quietly

Elphie nodded and leaned back against the tub.

"What's wrong Elphaba?" Glinda said gently.

"I don't know." Elphie responded quietly.

"Elphie, you…"

"I don't know. I don't know. Please leave me alone." She whimpered.

"Do you really want me to go?" Glinda said cautiously.

"I don't know." Elphie sighed, getting up.

She experienced a sense of unfortunate déjà vu when she reached for her peppermint oil and rinsed out her mouth. She went out into the room, with Glinda following behind.

"I'm sorry Lyndie," She said sitting on her own bed.

"I don't know what in the hell is the matter with me."

"This happened last week too, didn't it?" Glinda said carefully, sitting across from her.

"Yes, after you fell asleep. Tonight was worse."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Glinda said softly.

"I didn't want to ruin your memories of your first date." Elphie said miserably.

Glinda sighed. "Is it something you're eating?"

"No." Elphie said simply.

Glinda looked at her distressed, miserable love, not wanting to voice her thought, but needing to.

"Elphie." She said as calmly and carefully as she could. "Is it possible that you are pregnant?"

A look of sheer horror crossed Elphaba's face then receded into the chaos.

"No. My time of the month made one of its infrequent and brief appearances as Spring Recess was ending, so no."

"I'm sorry, my love. It was a possibility, and things have seemed a little off with you lately." Glinda said still trying to be calm and not show her obvious relief.

"I know, it's alright. And I have felt a little off." Elphie said, not able to look at Glinda.

"Maybe we are being too physical, and it's to much for you to handle right now."

"I suppose it is possible, but I'm not having flashbacks and do not feel like I felt when you rubbed my stomach, or do that ear thing. It feels…" She couldn't bring herself to say wrong.

"I don't know. I don't know." She was getting frustrated.

"I wanted to work this out on my own, I didn't want my vomiting in the bathroom because we were… being distracted, to be a part of your courting memories."

Glinda risked being rebuffed and went over to her suffering friend.

"Oh my love, whatever is causing you to react this way, we will deal with it. Until then, we simply won't allow ourselves to become that distracted."

"Glinda, this is all so unfair, it's not right. None of this is right." Elphie said wishing she could pinpoint what had been gnawing at her for a long time.

"Then we will do whatever we need to, in order to make it right." Glinda soothed as best she could

Elphie gazed into her loves eyes. The love, honesty, concern and more love that she saw there simply added to her confusion.

"I can't do this any more." She said helplessly.

"Then we shall put it away and try to sleep."

"Stay with me, please?" Elphie said wanting to feel her close, while at the same time fearing it.

"Of course my love, of course." Glinda said helping Elphie turn down her bed.

Glinda was a little concerned. Elphie rarely asked her to sleep with her, unless something was deeply troubling her, and even then it was usually because of a bad dream.

They lay facing one another, Elphie stroked Glinda's face.

"I'm sorry my precious, I'm ruining everything for you."

"Elphaba, you are in no condition to talk about this rationally. So I suggest we go to sleep and see what the light of a new day brings."

Glinda kissed Elphie very softly, cupping her cheek.

"I love you Elphie. Goodnight"

"And I you my sweet. Goodnight."

Glinda turned and snuggled back into Elphie's arms.

"And keep those dainty, wondering hands to yourself." Elphie attempted to chuckle, wanting her love to fall asleep with a smile on her lips.

It worked.

Elphaba's dreams were dark and disturbing. She heard her father's fire and brimstone sermons and admonishments mixed with a series of chaotic images of an unhappy Glinda crying and wanting, of the unknown hands and boys and girls dancing, kissing and making love.

Glinda awoke beside a twitching mumbling Elphie and put her arms around her, trying to soothe her. It did seem to help, and slowly she calmed into something approaching a normal sleep.

Elphie awoke hearing soft snoring and smelling the faint scent of perfume. Glinda was beside her, curled up in a little pink ball. She had thrown the covers off of both of them, and was shivering slightly. Elphie pulled the cover back over both of them, turned on her side and put her arms around the pink ball.

Instinctively Glinda snuggled into the arms and sighed in her sleep.

"_What I would not give to know what goes on in there."_ Elphie thought as she kissed the blonde head. "But on second thought…" She chuckled.

She was feeling a little better. Her dream was a hazy and the confusing, disturbing feelings had faded.

She was very embarrassed about what had happened, but assumed she would get over that.

She lay there holding Glinda thinking about their date and how amazing it was, how amazing the girl in her arms was. But the feeling that something wasn't right with all of this was still with her and she didn't know why. Soothed by the soft snoring and occasional mumbles, Elphie went about the task of sorting through all the mixed up feelings she had been experiencing the past few weeks.

She had no idea how long she had been lost in her own world, but feeling the bundle in her arms stretch out, snapped her back to the real one.

"Mmmmmm. Hi Elphie." Glinda bubbled as she stretched.

"Good morning, my sweet." Elphie said kissing her cheek

They shifted so they were facing one another.

"How are you this morning my love. Your sleep seemed troubled." Glinda gently stroked the soft green cheek.

"I have no idea how I am. But I'm currently not agitated or distressed. "I am however, embarrassed."

"Please don't be Elphaba. There is no need."

Elphie smiled and kissed her love's forehead. Then sat up, with her back against the wall.

Glinda sat up with her back against the headboard, with her legs stretched out over Elphie's

They stayed in that position and talked for a very long time. They started out talking seriously about the previous night, but as they tended to do, worked their way into light-hearted banter and laughter. It was the first thing in a long time that felt right to Elphie.

Glinda suggested going to Tyuron's for brunch, but Elphie didn't feel like going off campus.

"That's fine Elphie. We'll go to the café. But at least now I know why you ate that huge brunch last week." She grinned and winked at Elphie who glared at her.

They had an unhurried lunch in the café. They continued their chat, For some reason it seemed like forever since they just talked, about whatever. Elphie had relaxed considerably and that made Glinda feel better.

As they were leaving Hyrut and Loma were coming in. They told the roommates to come to the bar tonight for another sing along.

"We'll try" Glinda promised

They spent the rest of the afternoon quietly. Elphie studied some, wrote a little in her journal and sometimes just sat, oblivious to the world. Glinda did some homework and thinking about what Elphie said about her drawing, spent some time with her sketchbook. Even though it was a silent, separate kind of afternoon, it was still comfortable and relaxed. And Glinda knew, just what Elphie needed.

"Elphie." Glinda said trying to bring Elphie back into the room.

"Elphaba!" She snapped, which seemed to be the best way to reach her when she left like that.

"What!" Elphie startled then settled, realizing she had gone inside herself again.

"I'm sorry Lyndie, Is anything the matter?" She said calmly

"Not at all my love. Do you want to go to the bar? We don't have to."

"We can go if it pleases you, we have been cooped up here all day." She said getting up and gathering her love up into a hug.

"And thank you for the alone time." Elphie said quietly then kissed the girl in her arms.

"You're welcome my love." She said lovingly.

Elphie went to bathe while Glinda picked out clothes.

"I am not speaking to you." She admonished her naked body. "I thought we had a deal."

She finished up and Glinda started and in a couple of hours they were both dressed and ready to go.

"Glinda, promise me you will stay sober this time, I don't have the energy for a tipsy perky person tonight," Elphie chuckled as they walked to the bar.

"Ha ha. Fine, I'll stay sober, Miss Fuddy-duddy."

"I appreciate that." Elphie smiled

The bar was noisy and riotous. They found their friends and went to sit. Within minutes Glinda was on the floor dancing merrily with Caspon. Elphie begged off, claiming she hadn't been feeling well, which was only a mild distortion of the truth. Someone graciously stayed at the table all the time to keep Elphie company and she chatted with everyone amiably and comfortably. She watched Glinda dancing with all their male friends, or chatting with them and felt that now all too common feeling.

After an hour or so Glinda returned to the table, flushed and happy. She sipped the tea Elphie had ordered for her and told her all the chatter she had heard while out on the floor.

"Elphie, are you sure you are alright here."

"I am just fine, I've chatted with everyone in rotation and enjoyed myself immensely watching you having such a good time."

"It would be better with you my love." She whispered.

"Glinda." Manif chuckled "You seem to be the only person this one actually listens to, so see to it she dances at least one of the group dances." He winked at Elphie.

"I'll do my best. I usually threaten to hide her homework to get her to do my bidding." Glinda laughed, making Elphie chuckle.

"Alright" She laughed. "You do not have to gang up on me. One dance."

Jacol came and asked Glinda to dance. She glanced at Elphie, who simply smiled, so she went off.

Glinda watched as Glinda danced with Jacol, who she still didn't like, but who Glinda didn't seem to mind, then with Hyrut, then back for a slow dance with Jacol. He seemed to behave himself and Glinda looked comfortable. Elphie actively pushed away the --this is the way it should be—feelings and looked back out onto the floor. She didn't see Glinda and figured she was off talking with someone.

A group dance started and Manif came for Elphie.

"You promised." He laughed

"That I did" She chuckled taking Manif's hand, with a hint of nervousness.

She desperately hoped Glinda would reappear for this dance.

Even though Glinda was still absent Elphie got in line with Manif, Loma and Hyrut and did the familiar steps, without the need for medical care.

When, by the end of the dance, Glinda did not show up, Elphie went looking for her.

Jacol was very pleased that Glinda had agreed to dance with him again. He was being on his best behavior for now. He had thought if he engaged the bombshell blonde in conversation about something she seemed truly fond of, her roommate, he might get farther with her. And it had worked. They were back in a small somewhat private area talking. He wasn't really gaining any useful information on the Third, but he had Glinda's full attention and that was his goal of the moment.

Glinda was surprised that she was enjoying her time with Jacol so much. They had stepped off the floor to get a drink and were talking in a small, quieter hallway near the bar. He had been a perfect gentleman, and charming conversationalist. That is why she was so shocked when he pulled her into a rather intimate kiss. After a split second of hesitation she pushed him away.

"Jacol! That was very inappropriate and unwelcome." She said angrily.

She whirled around to leave and saw her Elphie standing in the doorway.

Elphie had found Glinda talking casually with Jacol in the back hallway near the bar. She watched them for awhile, Glinda laughing and grinning, totally relaxed. She saw Jacol pull her love into a kiss and her pushing him away angrily.

In that moment, everything that she had been feeling, all the mixed up confusing and unwelcome thoughts and feelings she had been having clicked into place and she saw everything clearly, knew exactly what the situation required. In other words, Elphaba snapped.


	19. Chapter 19

"Elphaba" Glinda breathed when she saw the surprisingly calm girl standing in the doorway.

"It's time to go Glinda." Elphie said quietly and calmly then turned to leave.

Jacol reached for Glinda's arm and kept her from following. "She's your roommate, not your chaperone, ignore her."

Glinda turned to face him, her face etched with anger.

"What does it take to get through to you, I'm not interested!" She spat.

"Girls like you are always the same, all flirt and no play." Jacol laughed.

Glinda, needing to get to Elphie, clenched her fist, summoned all her force and kneed Jacol in the groin as hard as she could.

"Consider that playtime" She said sweetly as he fell to the ground moaning.

Glinda turned and flew out the door

"Where's Elphaba." She asked Manif hurriedly

He pointed to the exit with a confused look on his face. "What happened?"

"No time to explain, ask him." She pointed into the hall, and bolted out of the door.

Manif arched an eyebrow and looked into the hall and saw Jacol writhing on the floor.

"Elphie!" Glinda said seeing the green girl right outside the bar.

"Elphaba! Please!" She called.

"Are you coming with me?" Elphie said flatly.

"Of course I'm coming with you. Don't be absurd." She hurried to keep up with Elphie's long strides.

"Elphie, stop and talk to me." She said gently taking her arm.

"It wasn't what you think Elphie, really." Glinda said desperately.

Elphie stopped and looked at her. "I think Jacol forced his attentions on you and you angrily rebuffed him. And from the sounds I heard when I was leaving, I'm inferring that he didn't like that, tried again and you showed him you meant what you said by slapping him, or possibly kicking him in the groin. That's what I think. I'm not angry Glinda, as a matter of fact, I'm more clearheaded than I've been in months." She said with a look on her face Glinda had never seen.

"Elphie….' Glinda started

"Glinda, we need to talk but upstairs, in our room, not here." She offered Glinda her arm.

She accepted cautiously, feeling confused, angry and frightened.

When they were back in their room Elphie looked into Glinda's eyes.

"Did he harm you?" She said concerned

"No, but I harmed him." She smiled trying to hug Elphie.

"Not now Glinda, please." She said very gently pushing her arms away. "I can not do this now."

"Alright Elphie. I'm sorry you had to see that." She went over to sit in her chair.

"I'm sorry you had to fend off another boy because of me." Elphie replied.

"It wasn't because of you Elphie, it was because of me. I have no interest in him, at all."

"That is the point." Elphie nodded

"What point Elphie?" Glinda confused.

"You should be fending off boys, lots of them. You are beautiful and vivacious and 17. The male population of Shiz should be at your doorstep."

"They have been, I've sent them away. I am with the person I want." Glinda said definitively.

"No. You should be going out on lots of dates, You need to be doted on in public, and have nice boys trying to steal kisses. You should be comparing notes and giggling with your friends about how boys act and who kisses better and whatever normal teenage girls giggle about." Elphie said with equal certainty.

"Elphie, you're just reacting to seeing Jacol try to kiss me. It had to have bothered you." Glinda was getting worried about her love.

"It did not bother me. I know he was being inappropriate. But I am reacting to it. Seeing him kiss you made everything clear to me. We both know I have been off lately and now I know why. I have been holding you back, and I have no right to do that."

"Elphaba, you are talking sheer nonsense. You're overwrought." She got up, pacing around.

"Oh no Glinda. I am surer than I have ever been. You and I together, as a couple, it's not right."

Glinda stared at her love, fearing she had completely lost her grip.

"My love, listen to me please. This has to be about last night and last week and seeing Jacol." Glinda said as calmly and soothingly as she could.

Elphie saw the worry and devotion in Glinda's clear blue eyes and her resolve started to slip. She held onto it, knowing that in the long run this was for the best.

"In a way it is. Me being physical with you is not right. You deserve more, better."

Glinda was trying desperately to keep her frustration in check, knowing that Elphie was very fragile right now, and clearly on the edge, but was having trouble doing so.

"What is all of this not right stuff. Elphie, why is it your job to decide what is right and wrong in our relationship?"

"I have not decided what is right and wrong in our relationship. I used the available facts to determine that our relationship is wrong, for you." Elphie said, troubled that she couldn't make Glinda understand.

This was not going as she had hoped.

"What!" Glinda said incredulously. "You decided unilaterally that you are not right for me."

"Exactly. I do love you and I know you love me, but you need a proper romantic relationship." Hoping she sounded more confident than she felt.

"We have been over and over this Elphaba. I know how I feel. I am in love with you."

Elphaba was getting frustrated as well. This was the way it should be, why couldn't she see that.

"But you shouldn't be, and it's my fault for allowing it and encouraging it." She said with the first hint that her calmness was losing its grip.

And Glinda sensed it.

"I don't think for a moment you believe any of the rubbish you have been spouting." Glinda said firmly.

"I do believe it Glinda, and you should too. It's true, all of this is wrong. I only want what's best for you, and what will make you happiest. I'm getting irritated that you won't accept it."

"Accept it! Are you insane? Of course I do not accept it. Get irritated all you wish, maybe that will snap you back in to reality." Glinda huffed.

"You told me reality was ours to create. You can't create reality Glinda, it just is."

"You are making no sense Elphaba, You need to say something, but you are not. Something is still bothering you, deeply. I think something is troubling you so much that you are cloaking yourself, us actually, in this insanity to protect us from it"

"I am protecting you, I am the only one who can." Her voice sounded irritated and sad.

Glinda groaned in frustration. Elphie had started pacing around against her will

"Elphie, go out there. Go pace and twitch and mumble. Get out of here for awhile and sort through this, as you need to. Sort through how you really felt when you saw Jacol kiss me and what happened last night." She said quietly.

"None of that really matters, but you are right, I should leave. Nothing will be solved like this." Elphie said.

Then she went over and kissed Glinda softly.

"Good night Lyndie. I do love you." She said, then looked into her blue eyes. "Forgive me." Elphie whispered, then left.

Glinda had no idea what had just happened, no idea at all. She realized that Elphie had trouble processing intense emotions and assumed that seeing what had happened in the bar had just been too much for her.

"_I hope a little twitching time will help her settle."_ She thought going into run herself another bath.

"I honestly don't know if I can cope with her like this. If she were just being stubborn it would be easier, but she sounded…almost fanatical." She said as she poured some of Mr. Kwenyo's relaxation concoction into a steaming hot bath.

Glinda's nerves were raw and she was upset, sad and a little angry. She lowered herself into the hot bath and started to cry.

Elphie put her hand back on the doorknob and she stood there for a long time, fighting the urge to go back in.

"No." She told herself firmly. "This is for the best and you know it."

She went down the hall to the parlor, which thankfully was empty, and sat down.

"Stay strong Elphaba. You love her. She means more to you than anything, which means that you want her to be happy. In the long run she will be happy, in a nice normal relationship with a man. Not entangled with a mess like you." She said out loud trying to convince herself.

She was so sure before, everything had seemed so clear. But now she wasn't so sure. She was hurting inside and knew Glinda would be too eventually.

"But she will get over it, and what you feel doesn't matter." She said to herself.

Glinda sobbed in her tub, until the water grew cold. She got out toweled off and felt a little better. A good cry always helped her. Elphie wasn't back yet and that disturbed her a little. It didn't surprise her, but it did disturb her. It had been rather late when they left the bar, and now it was even later. She finished getting ready for bed and leaving a small light on for Elphie, crawled under her covers. She went over and over their discussion in her head, trying to make sense out of what her love had said. She finally fell into a fitful sleep.

Elphie paced around the parlor for a long time becoming more and more miserable. She still knew she had made the right decision, but that didn't mean that it was easy. She made herself sit back down and got lost in her head.

In the wee hours of the morning Elphie very quietly slipped back into their room. She looked at Glinda sleeping and her heart broke. It took all of her will to just do what she came to do, and not wake her love and apologize with kisses. She went into the bathroom, bathed and cleaned her hair quickly and put on clean clothes. Then she put some books, her journal, money pouch, beverage container and bottle of aloe oil into her book bag, grabbed her umbrella and went back down to the parlor. She stretched out on the sofa and managed a few hours of fitful sleep.

Glinda awoke and looked hopefully over to Elphie's bed. It was empty, as was the bathroom. Glinda dressed hurriedly and went down to the café, to see if Elphie was there. It was early on the last day of the weekend and the place was empty. Both furious and worried, Glinda went back up to their room; not even able to imagine what her exasperating love was thinking or doing.

Elphie woke up weary, it was early, but the library was open and that is where she was headed. She slipped out the back way and down to the café. She wrapped some sweet breads in napkins, filled her container with cider and drank down a glass of milk, then hurried off to hide in the library.

She went to her favorite study spot, up on the top floor back in a windowless corner. There was a big old table and chairs, a chalk board and even an old worn sofa and some chairs in an area meant to be a group study area, but Elphaba had never seen any one study up here. She settled on the sofa and opened her journal. Gwenot's words assaulted her, a painful reminder of what she was giving up.

"You can't give up what was never really yours Elphaba." She said out loud.

Back upstairs a very frustrated Glinda looked around her very empty room.

"Elphie, where are you? What's wrong? Why are you staying away?' She said flopping down on her bed.

She sat there for awhile, trying to figure out what to do. She noticed Elphie's book bag was gone as was her journal and umbrella. She had come back and then left again.

"She's avoiding me." Glinda fumed.

Elphie spent some time scribbling in her journal, writing down what had happened and why it was necessary, then how much it hurt. After trying to write away her painful feelings, she immersed herself in studying for her APEs, not even sure if she was still going to be taking them. She spent all day in her musty little corner of the library, gathering other study books and nibbling on her sweet bread stash, totally oblivious to anything, even her own pain.

Glinda spent the morning trying to study, she put on some music and tried to concentrate, but Elphaba's absence was distracting. After hours of nonproductive studying/pouting, she went back down to the café.

Manif and some of the other senior sorcery students were having a study session. He saw her, waved and excused himself.

"Hi there killer" He chuckled seating her a table.

"Oh please don't tell me he died" She chuckled too

"No, but for a long while he wished he had. Are you alright?" He said with genuine concern.

"I'm fine, he was just an oaf."

"When was able to speak again, he wasn't extremely complimentary towards you."

"I would imagine not." She laughed

"I let it slide, for awhile, but he wouldn't shut up. When he said something that a gentleman would never repeat in front of a lady, I got fed up and defended your honor."

"You didn't. " She said surprised.

"I decked him, gave him a black eye. He may be my friend, but some things are just uncalled for."

Glinda smiled. "Thank you, for standing up for me."

"Anytime. By the way, where's your green counterpart. Is she still not herself?"

"She is definitely not herself." She said sadly

"Are you sure you are alright my friend? You look upset."

"I'm alright. Last night upset me a little, and Elphaba was upset too, and not herself, so I guess I'm a little stressed. I'll be fine."

"Well, let me go get you something to eat. What would you like?"

"A salad would be nice thank you, and tea."

"Coming right up." He smiled warmly.

Glinda was very glad that she and Manif had become friends, even after she refused to go out with him. He was a truly good man, and a wonderful mentor. She was lucky. Thinking this about Manif made Glinda think, for a brief moment, that maybe Elphie was right. Maybe they didn't belong together. She chided herself for thinking that, even briefly.

"Here you go, salads all around, and a plate of sandwiches. Us growing boys and scrappy girls need nourishment." He laughed

"You don't need to get back to your study group?"

"Na, they can soldier on without me. A gentleman would never let a lady eat alone, and neither would a friend."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, I could use a friend right now." She said sincerely

They chatted casually while they ate. They talked about classes, summer session and upcoming fun events. A big one being a picnic by the lake for sorcery students and their dates.

"And please ask Elphaba, whether you choose to be escorted or not, we'd like her to come too."

"I'd like her to be there as well." She sighed.

Manif could tell there was something wrong, but didn't want to push.

" Well I must be off, I hate to leave such charming company, but unfortunately I have a prior, much less charming obligation I must attend to. There will be a bunch of us down here for dinner tonight, join us. Elphaba too, if she is up to it."

"Thank you for keeping me company Manif, I enjoyed our talk."

"Until tonight my friend." He smiled warmly at her and left.

Glinda took a short walk around campus, hoping to see Elphie, even though she knew full well that she was hold up somewhere, probably the library. She sat down on a bench in front of the imposing building, debating about whether or not to go in and find her. She knew that would be a futile effort, until she was ready, her enigmatic green love would stay hidden.

She felt very alone, and needed to talk to someone. But no one here knew about her and Elphie, and no one really knew Elphie. But her mother did.

Back in her room she wrote a long, rambling, barely coherent letter to her mother. She told her everything. Elphie's odd behavior, their dates and even, after some internal debate, the fooling around afterwards, about Elphie getting sick and their talk. She told her about Jacol, the kiss and how she had defended herself. She wrote about the talk, or argument, or whatever it was. And how she had not seen Elphie since then.

"…_I don't know what to do Momsie. I'm so angry with her for not returning. And I'm so worried at the same time. It's driving me crazy. If this is what you meant by loving her would be hard, you were right. And maybe she is too; maybe I don't belong with her. But every bone in my body, every nerve ending, the very core of my being screams that I do belong with her. Tell me what to do. What if she has left me, for reasons only she seems to understand? I don't remember what it is like to live without her here anymore. And I can't bear to find out. Please tell me what to do._

_Your very sad and unhappy,_

_Galinda_

She reread her letter hoping it made sense, sealed and addressed it and ran down to Master Norven.

"Is there still time to get this post on the train to Frottica today. It's very important." Glinda said slightly out of breath.

"I think so Miss Glinda. Not to worry, I'll run it over there right now, myself."

"Thank you so much." She said sincerely.

She felt better now that she had actually done something besides pout. But she was still very worried and angry, but she missed Elphie terribly.

Elphaba was sitting with her books and notebooks spread out over the table when the lights flashed, signaling that the library was closing in half an hour. She gathered up the books she had collected and hid them on a little used shelf, and gathered up her things. Sneaking out the side door, she hurried as unobtrusively as she could to Tyuron's to get something to eat. She didn't want to run into Glinda, it would just make all of this harder.

"Hello Tyuron." Elphie said as pleasantly as she could manage.

"Why hello Elphaba, you are here at an odd hour."

"I know, but I need a quiet place to do some serious studying and a good meal. Do you have a free out of the way table back in there somewhere?"

"For you, anything." He led her into the small café, to a small booth in the very back

"How is this?"

"Perfect, thank you. Tyuron."

He nodded. It was awhile since she had been in here with out her roommate, but she did say she was going to study and had done this many times before, so he thought no more of it. He retrieved an extra lamp from his office and brought it to the table.

"Out of the way booths are meant for intimate conversations, not studying." He chuckled setting it up for her. "What can I bring you to eat?"

"Whatever Uliko has is fine" She smiled at the man. It had been a long time since had been here to study.

She thought about the intimate little nook that she and Glinda had shared at the Gallery Café and started to get upset.

"Stop this, right now. This is all for the best." She scolded herself.

Then she opened a book to push away the thoughts. She studied while she slowly ate the salad, vegetable stew and bread that Uliko had sent out for her. As usual she was oblivious to anything around her, even Tyuron refilling her cider glass and putting a dessert down on the table.

As he had done before when the girl had been in here studying late, he did not run her out until they were ready to lock the doors.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I'd been here so long." She rubbed her eyes and stretched

"You never do my friend. You must be the smartest person in all of Oz by know, as much as you study."

"Hardly Tyuron, but thank you for thinking so. Would you please filling my container with cider before I go."

"Of course, of course." He said taking the container from her.

She put money on the table, gathered her things, collected her cider from Tyuron, thanked him and Uliko profusely, and walked out into the night. She was tired and very lonely. She wanted so much to feel her precious Glinda in her arms, but knew that wasn't possible anymore, because it wasn't right, She just wished she completely understood why.

Glinda had gone down and joined her friends for dinner. Explaining Elphie's absence was easy, since they all just assumed, from last night, that she still wasn't herself. They talked about last night. The girls were very impressed with her and the boys had a newfound respect. They chatted as a group and in pairs and trios for a long time. Glinda found that she missed this kind of camaraderie and found herself briefly thinking, once again that maybe Elphie was right. But only briefly.

By the time the group went their separate ways it was late. Back in her room she put on some music and went about her nightly routine. She gathered her things for the next day and took a bath. When she was all ready for bed she looked around, feeling lonely and frightened. Since the fall the only time she hadn't sleep in the same room with Elphie was when they were at home, and then she was just right across the hall.

"Why is she being so cruel, what did I do?" She said out loud. "Why is she leaving me alone?"

Like she did when Elphie was out late one night and it stormed, she put a little clove oil on a cloth for comfort, then as an added measure she crawled into Elphie's bed and cried herself to sleep.

Elphie had gone into the small parlor where she had been last night. Glinda never went there and Elphie knew she was in for the night anyway. She stretched out on the sofa, weary. She had managed to get through the day without focusing too much on Glinda, but it was harder now. Maybe she was being unreasonable.

"No. She needs to be free of you. We are wrong as a couple." She said out loud.

She said it over and over again, trying to keep her resolve up until she fell asleep. Just as the previous morning, Elphie slipped into the room in the early hours, to collect her books for the day, bathe and change clothes. She saw Glinda sleeping in her bed and had to bite back tears. Against her better judgement, she wrote a simple note and left it on Glinda's laid out clothing, then left. She went back to the parlor to wait for the café to open. Sitting in a chair she felt like a monster, struggling to find her reasons why this was for the best.

As soon as the café opened, Elphie had grabbed some milk and sweet bread and refilled her cider container then went to her early class. She went to her classes the rest of the day, but didn't socialize at all or even ask or answer questions. In fact she was just like the brooding green girl who started school in the fall.

The only thing that caught her attention all day was hearing Hyrut and some others talking about what had happened at the bar. She discovered that Glinda had indeed kicked Jacol in the groin, and Manif had given him a black eye. Hearing this made her smile for the first time in many days.

She went to Mr. Kwenyo's after her classes and spent some time in his back room, but didn't feel very social. She used to do this when she had first come to school and the whole University environment had made her weary. The apothecary was a smart man and knew something was wrong, but just let her sit and sulk in his back room, hoping she would find the peace she seemed to be looking for, and wondering if it had anything to do with her noticeably absent roommate.

She had dinner and studied, half-heartedly at Tyuron's again, then went through the same nighttime routine, as before, it already seemed normal.

Glinda woke up and knew Elphie had been in the room again. Instead of upsetting her, it made her angry, very angry. Even if she was having trouble coping, this was getting ridiculous. She went to get dressed for class. On her clothes she saw a piece of paper and her anger eased and her heat leapt. She grabbed it and saw Elphie's small precise script

"_Forgive me. This really is for the best."_

"Like hell it's for the best." Glinda said, back to angry.

She went about her day, alternating between fuming mad and concerned. She ate lunch with friends, but wasn't feeling very social. Manif noticed her uncharacteristic behavior and asked her about it.

"Elphaba and I are quarreling." Was all she would say.

By now she knew Elphie wouldn't be coming in until sometime during the night, and she also knew that she wouldn't be able to stay awake to see her.

After she had gotten ready for bed she wrote a note and put it in the bathroom, where Elphie would be sure to see it. She went to bed angry and hurt, but once again slept in Elphie's bed.

Elphie saw a piece of paper on the bathroom sink and knew Glinda was responding to her. She went through her routine gathered what she needed and went back to the parlor. Then she opened the note and was slightly surprised by its contents.

"_Like hell it's for the best."_

She hadn't anticipated Glinda being angry enough to use profanity, but maybe anger would help her get through this.

Elphie's day was fairly similar to the day before, with one notable exception, on the way from the library to Mr. Kwenyo's she was cornered by Jacol.

"You know if you hadn't butted in the other night, Glinda and I might have had a very good time."

"From what I saw she was not having a very good time." Elphie said coldly.

"Some girls just need a little more encouragement than others. I'll get to her yet, I relish a challenge."

Elphie was beyond rage, but she spoke in a calm, measured tone.

"Jacol, hear this well." her dark eyes bored into his with pure hatred. "If you lay a hand on Glinda again, or even approach her about a date, bruised testicles and a black eye will be the very least of your concerns."

She held his gaze for a beat, her face a mask of fury, her eyes burning into his. Then she turned abruptly and left him standing there, quivering slightly.

"Why would I think she would be better off with the likes of him." She hissed into the air as she stalked down the street. By the time she reached the apothecary shop, her fury had ebbed and she realized that not all boys were like him.

Her evening and night were almost exact duplicates of the previous three.

When Glinda woke up the anger she had gone to sleep with had drained off. She got ready for her day and went through it taking no enjoyment or delight in anything at all, until she returned from her last class.

A letter from her mother had been slipped under the door. She dropped onto her bed and tore it open.

"_My darling,_

_It breaks my heart to hear that you and Elphaba are having a hard time. I know you must be hurting and angry. _

_When passionate people fight, they do so passionately. And when stubborn people fight they do so stubbornly. You and Elphaba are, among other things, passionate and stubborn in your own ways._

_Galinda darling, you must decide, before anything else, if you want to continue your relationship with Elphaba. She may have come a long way since you met her, but she is still has many deep and troubling issues to deal with, some which may not even be able to identify yet. And some which may never really leave her. Both her and I have warned you that loving her would be very hard on you, and this is one reason why. _

_That being said, Your father and I think your relationship with Elphaba is the best thing that could have happened for you at Shiz and also feel that you have everything you need within you to deal with a complex personality such as hers._

_I by no means condone Elphaba's behavior. Leaving and not returning is no way to solve a problem, but understand it may be all she could do at the time. It is quite possible that her reactions have something to do with whatever sort of physical relationship you two have started, and distancing herself from you, even with flawed reasoning is the only way she knows how to deal with what she is feeling. You have taken her through some very intense emotional issues before and can do so again if you choose._

_Not going after her may not be the correct course of action because she is very capable of returning to an emotionless life. She expects you to stay away from her, wants you too, but I can't believe that is what she needs. I'm fairly sure that whatever she is doing and thinking, is all for you. In order to make your life better somehow. This is a common rationale used by people who don't understand what is really going on within them and want to alienate or push away the person they care about most._

_Think about all of this my darling. And think about your own hurt. Do not deny your own feelings, simply to cater to hers, she needs to know, in no uncertain terms how you feel about all of this._

_Decide if your relationship with Elphaba is truly what you want. If you can handle her pain as well as your own, then fight for her. That fight will have to start with you my darling. For I seriously doubt she knows how to fight for you, or for herself. Do what you feel is necessary to protect yourself, her and your relationship. _

_It will not be easy, for either of you. But as I have told you anything worth having is worth fighting for._

_Trust yourself and your intuition Galinda. We believe in you my darling and know you will ultimately do what is best for you._

_Remember we love and support you, whatever happens._

_Momsie"_

Glinda read and re-read her mother's letter. It gave her hope that she had some control in this, some power to get her relationship back, even if she had to fight the very person that it is with to do it. There was never any question in her mind that she was going to fight. She was still very angry and hurt, but she wanted Elphie to come home. Nothing could happen until Elphie came home. She fell asleep in her love's bed, figuring out what to do.


	20. Chapter 20

"I am not going to be able to keep this up forever." Elphaba sighed quietly while she was bathing in the early morning hours.

Beside the fact that she wasn't getting very much sleep, or eating very well, seeing Glinda even for a few brief moments was slowly killing her inside. As she dressed and gathered her things she thought through alternatives. The best seemed to be taking a small room at the nearby Inn, at least until she had to go to Colwen Grounds, then … She interrupted her own thoughts.

"I can barely see tonight much less a month or so from now." She said as she sat down in the parlor.

Glinda woke up with a plan. She was going Elphie hunting. She had thought about this for hours last night, trying to be as realistic as she could. First and foremost Elphie needed to come home. She wanted to work this out, but knew that, it was possible that Elphie did not. That thought was too painful to entertain for too long, but at least she had acknowledged it. But they wouldn't be able to figure out anything if she didn't come home. She dressed for class and went to breakfast, feeling less confident in her plan than she had earlier. What would she do if Elphie simply refused to come home? What would she do if she couldn't find her? How would she survive if Elphie didn't love her any more?

"Enough Glinda!" She chided herself "You know her, you can find her and convince her to come home."

She said to herself as she grabbed a sweetbread and ran off to class.

Elphaba's last class before lunch today was her biology lab, and she had a quiz. Her concentration had been a little off the past few days and today was no exception. Because her afternoon class was canceled, she normally would have spent that free time in the lab working with her experiment. But it was too hard to avoid interaction there, and she wanted to avoid interaction, so she left campus to go to Mr. Kwenyo's.

"Hello Elphaba" the diminutive apothecary said, slightly disturbed, but not surprised to see his young friend again.

"May I Mr. Kwenyo?" She said politely pointing to his back room.

He was busy and she did not want to disturb him.

"Certainly my dear." He replied regarding her carefully.

At lunch, Glinda asked the café staff if they had seen Elphie and discovered she hadn't been in there for days, except to get some sweetbreads early in the mornings. She ate a quick lunch, attended her afternoon classes then went to the Life Sciences building. After asking around, she finally found Elphie's lab. She wasn't there, but Hyrut was.

"Glinda, what brings you to experiment central?" He chuckled

"I'm looking for Elphaba." She said simply

"She's not here. And as a matter of fact, she's barely been in her at all this week. Just the minimum time needed to keep her experiment from tanking." He said with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"She hasn't been herself lately" Glinda said growing concerned.

"We've noticed. She failed a quiz today."

"What? Is that even possible?" Glinda said astonished.

"I didn't think so, but she did, miserably. It concerned Professor Nijofer so much he tried to talk to her after class, but she skulked away before he could really get anything out of her. She's acting like she used to when school first started, but without the study obsession. Is she ill?"

"I don't think so. Thank you so much Hyrut."

She left before he could ask any more questions and made her way to the library. The fact that Hyrut had noticed that she was reverting to her old unfriendly self was not good. Whatever came of this she needed to find her before she lost herself.

She scoured the library, asking people she knew if they had seen her. They had, but couldn't pinpoint where or when exactly. It took her a long time to look around the carnivorous building, and even then she was sure she hadn't looked look everywhere, but had tried her best. She went back outside and sat on a bench, upset and confused.

"Elphaba, Is everything alright?" the apothecary asked her when he had served all of his customers.

"You haven't spent this much time with me since the very beginning of the school year."

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you Mr. Kwenyo. I like reading your books." She tried to grin.

It wasn't a lie, just not the whole reason

"My dear young friend. This shop is open to you, always, when to need a refuge, a place to think. But it is not a hiding place."

The little bell on the door tinkled and he excused himself to go tend to his customer.

Elphie opened her journal and started to write. Today more so than the past three, she felt she was coming unraveled.

Glinda went back up to their room, to regroup and think. She paced around looking in Elphie's closet, dresser and desk for anything at all that might help. Her journal was still gone, as was her money pouch, so maybe she was actually eating somewhere. She looked in the little box she kept her few favorite things in.

Her mother's red bottle was still there and so were their name badges from the Capers.

"_Elphaba of Upland Manor"_

"Galinda of Upland Manor" 

She read to herself.

"_Please, please my love, remember this. Remember how we were in Frottica, that is also reality."_ She thought, hoping somehow that Elphie could feel her, wherever she was.

Then she looked at the rose oil bottle and a thought hit her. She ran into the bathroom and looked at Elphie's oils lined up on the shelf.

"Besides here or hiding in the library, where would she feel safest in the state she is in?" She said to the bottles

"Mr. Kwenyo's." She said running out of the door.

Elphie was sitting quietly, alternating between writing and brooding. Mr. Kwenyo had returned to his back room, but had not tried to talk to her again. As she was writing she felt an odd sensation and somehow she was compelled to look back into her journal and read what she had written about the Courtyard Capers.

"Elphaba of Upland Manor." She murmured.

For a split second she thought she heard Glinda's voice, but wrote it off to lack of sleep, stress and lingering love.

"That person can't exist any more." She whispered to the book.

As she walked to the apothecary shop she thought about everything that she had found out today and her worry intensified. She was also still angry, and hurt. She knew Elphie was fragile, but she was too.

She slowed her pace as she neared the shop. She suddenly felt tired. Her nerves were frazzled, and she fervently hoping that Elphie had been there, or at least that the kind old apothecary knew something that would help her.

Glinda's emotions were a wreck; all her searching today had given her facts, but no Elphie. She was angry, hurt, worried, hurt, irritated, hurt, and she had no where else to turn.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and heard a tiny bell tinkle.

"Mr. Kwenyo?" Glinda called tentatively.

The old apothecary appeared from the back room.

"Yes? Oh Glinda my dearest. How nice to see you again." He said kindly, but very curious.

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Kwenyo, but this is not a social visit." She said tiredly.

"Oh?" He said wondering if this had anything to do with the fact that Elphaba had been spending a lot of time in his shop the past few days, including right now.

"Has Elphaba been in here within the past few days?"

"She has. Why?" The wise old munchkin noted that the girl looked weary, concerned and hurt.

"I haven't seen her in a few days is all." She paused "We quarreled" She said quietly.

"I see. She has been looking tired, distracted and more broody than I've seen her in a very long time."

He looked Glinda directly in the eye, put his finger to his lips and nodded in the direction of the back room, where Elphaba was.

Glinda's eyes flew open in surprise and she felt a rush of relief, anger and confusion. She knew right then that confronting her face-to face would not work, but she could talk to her. And felt positive Mr. Kwenyo would help.

"I'm not sure what happened Mr. Kwenyo, and I'm not entirely sure she does either. Please, please tell her when you see her, tell her I want her to come home." She looked sadly in the direction of the back room.

"Tell her I'm very angry and very hurt, but I need her to come home. Whatever is wrong, we can fight it out, figure it out, change it, fix it, dispense with it, whatever we need to do, but she needs to come home. Tell her Mr. Kwenyo, please." Glinda pleaded more to the partially opened door than to the man.

"I'll make sure she knows my dear."

"Thank you" she said, hugged the wrinkled old man and turned to leave.

"Oh and Mr. Kwenyo, you tell that stubborn, exasperating, infuriating…absolutely wonderful girl that I'll be damned if I'm giving up with out a fight."

She stopped and starred directly at the room where she knew Elphie was right at this very moment.

"No, you tell her that I'll be damned if I'm giving _her _up without a fight." Her voice had gone from hurt and pleading to strong and defiant.

Mr. Kwenyo looked at the girl with new insight and understanding and nodded.

Elphaba had been writing in her journal when she heard the light tinkling of the bell that indicated a customer had entered the shop. She heard the soft; sweet, but weary voice of the person who had entered and her hand started to tremble.

"Would you care to tell me why your best friend came into my shop, almost in tears, searching for you?"

He said quietly, but firmly, when he re-entered the back room.

"You wouldn't understand, and it doesn't matter anyway. Not anymore" Elphaba said miserably, putting her face in her hands.

"I think it matters very much to her. She sounds very determined not to give the person she is in love with up with out a fight." He said matter-of-factly.

Elphaba nearly fell out of her chair. She raised her head and looked into the eyes of her old friend.

"Mr. Kwenyo, I…. She…." She stammered, flushed and disoriented.

"Elphaba, I am an old Munchkinlander, a proud Munchkinlander, but not an intolerant one. Now tell me why you have been hiding, and why your best friend is searching." He said kindly, sitting near her.

Elphaba just sat mumbling, unable to form coherent thoughts, much less coherent sentences. She felt like she was In the middle of a nightmare and couldn't wake up.

"Elphaba, you are behaving irrationally." Mr. Kwenyo snapped. "Now settle down, right now!"

He knew that tone of voice would get her attention and force her to focus.

She looked up at him confused and frightened, but focused.

"Elphaba, when was the last time you saw Glinda?" He said kindly.

"About four days ago." She sighed "I told her things she needed to hear, tried to avoid a fight, and left. I had to for her sake."

"It is obvious to me now, that she is very much in love with you, and has been I think since you brought her in here that first time. I admit I do not understand these types of feelings, but I know where you come from and how and by whom you were raised. So I understand better than you may think how reciprocating her feelings would cause you turmoil." He said training his gaze on her.

"Mr. Kwenyo, I don't understand what you are saying." Elphaba said becoming very frustrated.

"Are you in love with Glinda? Answer me honestly."

Elphie looked at him. She had nothing to loose now anyway. Whatever life she may have thought she could have, was over.

"I am, or I was…I am." She said ashamedly.

"And you are ashamed of that?"

"I am not ashamed of her!" Elphie said showing her first hint of strong emotion.

"That's not what I asked Elphaba." Mr. Kwenyo said quietly

He got up and went to his bookshelf, rummaged around a bit and pulled out an old book.

"I knew your father very well Elphaba, I heard him preach on many occasions. I saw his passion, and felt how much he truly believed what he was saying, and how much he believed that his mission was worth whatever price he or others had to pay. I admired his conviction, but I thought his ideas and methods were…somewhat misguided. In some ways, you are very like your father."

Elphie grimaced; she had never subscribed to her father's strict doctrines. Mr. Kwenyo turned to a section in the old and dusty book.

"I want you to read this my dear." He said handing her the book.

"Mr. Kwenyo, I appreciate your concern, but I still don't understand any of this or what it has to do with Glinda."

"Just read this, I think you will begin to understand."

Elphie looked at the diminutive apothecary like he had lost is mind, but having too much respect for him to do otherwise, she looked at the book.

"It's a book of religious doctrines and sermons. I wasn't aware my father's writings were in a book." She said, mildly intrigued.

Opening the book to the section he had indicated Elphaba started to read. It didn't take long for Mr. Kwenyo to see the look of confusion on her face turn to horror, then outrage. She made herself keep reading by sheer force of will.

" I have never read such utter nonsense in my life. I do not believe this at all, how could I? And I don't recall ever hearing things like this, at least not with this much vitriol. And how can you say I am like him, I could never be like this, think like this." She was up and pacing wildly, confused and very angry.

"I will speak to you when you are calmer and able to hear me Elphaba." He said calmly and quietly.

It took a little while, but Elphie managed to calm herself and sit down again, she was agitated and her fingers were frantic, but she had regained some control.

"I am sorry Mr. Kwenyo. You have never had anything but my best interests at heart. I just forgot that momentarily. Please forgive me." She said in a rare display of contriteness.

"You are forgiven my friend. I know you don't believe what is that you read, if you did you never would have admitted, or even attempted to express you feelings for Glinda. But your father believed it, very strongly, and he preached it very adamantly, almost to the point of fanaticism, from before you were born up until, I heard he was forced to leave and you all went to Quadling country. When you were small you heard these ideas and thoughts over and over, spoken of in social settings, preached about in fiery tones, and told as bedtime stories in calm and reassuring tones by a man who believed them absolutely and who you were obligated to trust and obey."

"This makes no sense, it's absurd, it's asinine" Elphie was back on her feet pacing and twitching

"I've never believed as my father has, I never held to the things he preached about, especially the absolute madness that is in those pages. How in the hell can I be like him?"

She realized, on her own that she was ranting again and forced herself to sit down, bowing her head in shame.

"I apologize, Mr. Kwenyo, I mean no disrespect."

"Elphaba." He said reassuringly "In a way you have proven my point about how you are like your father. "You are passionate about what you think, like he was. He held fast to what he believed to be true and acted in what he was absolutely sure be in the best interest of that belief, regardless of who got hurt, or realizing when his reasoning was flawed. You are not as fanatical, I do not believe, but you can be just as stubborn and unyielding."

He heard the tinkling of the tiny bell

"Please think all of this through Elphaba. I feel in my gut that it is related to your quarrel and your feelings for Glinda."

He left a stunned Elphaba to go tend to his customer.

Glinda felt hopeful. She had found Elphie, and had, at least indirectly, been able to tell her to come home.

She went back to their room, did her homework, took a long hot bath, and got ready for bed. She wanted Elphie to come home tonight, but wasn't really expecting it. Now knowing that she had an ally, She fell asleep without crying for the first time since Elphie left.

Elphaba picked up the book that contained her father's writings and read some more. She was appalled and saddened by this, and confused. She paced and mumbled and twitched, trying to figure out how any of this applied. As soon as Mr. Kwenyo came back she assaulted him with questions.

"Elphaba, my dear, slow down. Now please sit and calm down."

"I don't understand this."

"In my opinion, Glinda is the best thing that has ever happened to you. You used to come in here, at the beginning of the term, happy to be in school and studying, but taking no joy in anything. Then that changed when you and your roommate formed a friendship. You were actually happy. You smiled and interacted. The whole world no longer seemed to annoy you so much. Not all of it any way." He smiled

"I was happy, she taught me a lot and helped me even more." Elphie sighed.

"You talk as though this relationship is in the past." He probed gently

"It is. It has to be for her sake. She deserves something normal, something conventional. She deserves to be happy."

Every time I saw her she seemed to be very happy. I knew the first time you brought her in here that you two had a very special friendship, something unique. As I said I don't understand the types of feelings you two have developed for one another. But I know you are doing yourself a great disservice by throwing it away so easily."

"Easily! Letting Glinda go to find a normal relationship has been the hardest thing I've ever done." She said with fervor.

"There is that passion. Why is it not being channeled into saving what is obviously very important to you?"

"Because it needs to be over, It must be." She put her head in her hands again. "It's just harder than I ever thought it would be to let her go."

"Then maybe you are not meant to let her go."

"But I feel it so strongly, It hit me like a slap, that she needed something better, something normal. Why would I feel that if I wasn't supposed to get out of her way and let her be normal?"

"I am a simple apothecary, not a psychiatrist, my dear. Such things are not in my knowledge to answer."

Elphie looked at him and a light dawned in her head. Psychiatrist. She would research, and find the answers, the reasons.

"Mr. Kwenyo, you are anything but simple. You are a horrible little know-it-all busy body, and I love you for it."

She kissed the old man on the cheek, gathered her things and ran out of the door.

He smiled, knowing that his very intelligent green friend would hit the books, put the pieces together and hopefully go back and work it out with the only person she had ever truly felt anything for.

Elphie flew to the library, all the while all the things that she had read, and that Glinda and Mr. Kwenyo had said swirling in her head. Knowing the library would be closing in a few hours, she gathered lots of different books on psychiatry, and a few on theology. She went up to her little study hide away. She poured over the books, taking notes, looking up references and checking facts. She was startled when the lights flashed.

"Damn! I can't go now, I need to settle this." She said a little too loudly.

She gathered her things and hid them then went back into a very far corner to hide. She waited until the lights had been out awhile, then turned on the light in her corner sanctuary, put her things back out on the table and got back to work.

She stopped to think. Mr. Kwenyo seemed to be telling her that her leaving Glinda had something to do with the hateful, absurd things in her father's writings and preaching.

She started there. If she believed any of that, then she believed that Glinda, her sweet precious Glinda, was evil and depraved. That she had no soul. That was insanity, because she knew for a fact that Glinda was the one of the best people she had ever known.

She switched over to her psychiatry notes and read about how belief systems are formed. There was a section in one book about changing people's beliefs through mental indoctrination techniques. She read about brainwashing and hypnosis and the effect they had on the unconscious. In that section they mentioned psychical reactions, so she reviewed what she had learned about body memories.

Forming a working hypothesis, she figured if a belief or event from childhood was buried in the unconscious mind but something happened to access it, the conscious might not realize it, but the body could, and force a physical reaction.

She had been walking around thinking about this when it hit her.

"If the narrow minded, poisonous things I heard from my father when I was small about men who are with men and women who are with women are buried in my unconscious, and I do something considered by those beliefs to be abnormal and evil." She said out loud her voice quivering.

"Then it is possible that I would get queasy or vomit violently when I did something with Glinda that made me feel sexual."

She fell down on the couch, the full realization of all of this sinking in.

"But that's insane, why would I punish my self?"

She paced and mumbled about this and tried to figure out the relationship between this newfound insight into her messed up sexuality and why she felt that Glinda needed a normal relationship. It took her no time at all to make that leap.

"Oh sweet Oz what have I done?" She cried, kneeling on the floor in total disappear.

After she had cried herself out, feeling more pain and anguish than she had ever known, she treated her tear marked face with aloe oil. Then sat down, opened her journal and wrote out the whole sorted mess. She wrote and reread and sorted things out. She paced and mumbled and went back into the books, wanting to make sure she had figured this out correctly. And she seemed to have figured it out correctly. Now she had to figure out what to do about it.

Glinda woke up to no Elphie, but that didn't upset her too much. She got ready for class, and noticed that Elphie's books for today's classes were still on her desk, and her oil bottles hadn't been disturbed since yesterday. She hadn't come in at all last night. That did upset her, greatly.

She fumed her way through her morning classes and by lunch it had ebbed slightly. She managed to get through her afternoon class, but her emotions were volatile, she couldn't seem to settle on one. She was hopeful, then angry, then sad, then hurt then angry again, then all of them together. She was grateful when she could just go back up to her room, to sort things out and regroup with a good cry, then go back to the apothecary's to track down her infuriating love.

Elphie wrote some more in her journal, getting her thoughts down, trying to soothe herself somehow. She had hurt the one person who had ever meant anything to her, and the reason why made it worse. Made it unforgivable, at least in her own mind.

The lights came back on and she gathered up her things and put away her books. She had been at this all night. She was exhausted and mentally drained. When she was sure Glinda had left for class she went into their room to clean up. Not caring about her classes, and knowing she had some time before Glinda returned she took her time bathing and cleaning her hair and teeth. Feeling fresh and clean, she put on some casual clothes and sat down in the comfy chair. She was exhausted, but sleep was not a possibility now, so she sat there, in her home, to finish sorting through the mess she had made.

By the time she got up to the room, she was a mess, she was trying to settle herself down but couldn't. She opened the door, wanting nothing more than to throw herself onto her bed and sob.

"Are you planning on staying, or are you just here for a bath and fresh clothes" She asked the green girl sitting in the pink chair.

"I suppose that's up to you." Elphie replied getting up.


	21. Chapter 21

Glinda calmly put her books on her bed turned to look at Elphie. In two steps she was in front of the green girl her hand raised, palm open, angry.

Elphie braced herself for the sting of Glinda's hand and looked at her approvingly. Her momentary flash of fury ebbed and Glinda lowered her hand and walked away.

"How could you be so cruel? Cruel, sarcastic words are one thing Elphaba, but these were actions. Cruel, hurtful, deliberate actions."

She was walking around trembling.

"I have never been so angry with anyone, ever. You promised you would never leave and you lied. You left me alone with nothing but a lot babbled nonsense and a kiss goodnight."

Elphie watched her love walking and trembling with rage and new that deserved whatever the blonde did or said to her.

"I was worried sick, did you know that? Did you even care? Did you care that I was hurt and frightened?

Did you care about anything at all?" She spat

She stared at Elphie who hadn't moved from her spot. She was trying to control her words, but she was angry, very angry.

"Who in the hell are you to decide what is best for me, you don't even know what's best for you. It hurt me, deeply, to find out that you don't really know me at all. I know you struggle with not feeling worthy, but this went way too far. If I wanted someone else, I would have someone else; it's not like I don't have options. As you yourself pointed out." She said with venom in her voice

"How could you think I am that shallow, that focused on appearances and what every body else thinks. I want more for my life than hanging off some man's arm at social functions and I thought you knew that. You know nothing."

She walked around in a small circle, then looked into Elphie's eyes.

How could you be so selfish? So unbelievably cruel and selfish? And arrogant, lets not forget the it's for the best, arrogance." She said in a quiet, measured, but very angry tone.

She turned and walked away. Elphie had been fighting the urge to scream an apology, but knew a simple apology would not help this. She stood her ground, fighting back tears, listening to every angry word.

"You slip into the room in the middle of the night, you tell me nothing, but that it's all for the best. What Elphaba? What's for the best? My being hurt, devastated, and confused. Who's best is that?

You left me. You left me alone to wonder what I did to push you over the edge. You are being a selfish, cruel, and arrogant ass and I was blaming myself, questioning everything."

Her anger started to ebb slightly

"Did you even stop to think how I felt about all of this? How could you think that I would accept your proclamation of freedom to date? Or did you walk out on me because you knew I wouldn't, and didn't want to witness how badly you hurt me. Which leads me back to. Do you even care that you hurt me?'

She sat down on her bed tears of frustration, anger and hurt welling in her eyes. She took a deep breath and her voice softened just a little.

"I trusted you, and you left me. But worse, you didn't care enough to even try to talk to me, you just issued edicts, and walked out. I wasn't important enough to you, everything we've been through, and everything we've done and felt mattered so little to you, that you just gave up. You gave up everything that we are and could be, with no discussion, no fighting, and no tears. You gave me up. That hurts more than anything, to know that somewhere deep down, you are still so unfeeling, cruel and uncaring that you can just quit on me, on us and what we were building together, and walk away."

"I don't trust you right now Elphaba, and that hurts. You kissed me, then left me. You told me you loved me, and you left me. I love you, and I needed you to come home. But now that you are here, I don't know what to do."

She looked at Elphie, who sometime during all of this, had sat down in the pink chair. Glinda could see on her face that she was hurting too. She knew her words had stung, but at that moment did not care.

"Why did you come home any way?"

This was her first non-rhetorical question.

"Because you told me to, and because I realized that I was being an ass." Elphie said quietly

"I went through four days of pure torture because of you. I put myself through that, because I felt, still feel, that we are meant to be together. If you don't think that we belong together, or you just do not want to be together. You need to tell me now Elphaba."

Her voice was hard and cold and stung Elphie worse than her slap would have.

"I can not tell you that. I know what I want, but I do not trust what I feel right now."

She got up and went to get her journal and opened it up.

"Glinda, I know you are angry with me. I am angry with myself." She held her journal close to her.

I need you to read this. There was a reason for my behavior, a misguided one. It is a reason, but not an excuse. What I did to you was inexcusable, I know that." She said, her voice laced with sorrow.

"Are you kidding me Elphaba? You want me to read, now!" Glinda was dumbfounded.

"After you left yesterday, Mr. Kwenyo pushed me to talk to him. He told me things that mixed me up and confused me terribly. I worked it out in here. This will not be easy to read, but you need to know this, and what happened and how I pieced it all together. Please read it. Then we can talk, or fight, or you can throw me out."

Glinda took the journal from Elphie's quivering hand and saw she was serious and desperate.

"Alright Elphaba, I'll read what you want me to."

Elphie headed for the door.

"I will leave you alone to read and go get us some dinner."

"You are leaving again. How long for this time? Five days, a week? Why not take some clothes and oils, then you don't have to return at all."

Glinda was poking Elphaba, just to hurt her, and they both knew it.

"I am going to get us something to eat and will be back in about an hour."

Glinda got up and went over to her.

"I need to know something Elphaba, answer me honestly."

"Of course"

"Do you want me? I don't mean just sex. Do you want me to do participate in your life? Do you want me to share it with you? Do you want me to experience your frustrations and happiness, your sadness and embarrassments? Do you want me?"

Elphaba gazed into the crystal clear blue eyes that were still hurt and angry.

"In my life I have only truly ever wanted two things. To come to school at Shiz and to have you in my life in some fashion. I never thought I deserved either one, but I got both. Yes I want you, very much. But what I want might not matter. Please read what I indicated. Please. I'll be back in an hour."

She didn't try to kiss her or even touch her. They were too far apart right now for that.

Glinda didn't know if she felt better or not, but she wasn't as angry as she was before, and that made everything a little easier.

She settled in her chair and started to read Elphie's journal.

"I realized this morning that I can't keep doing this, I'm barely sleeping and if it wasn't for Tyuron, not eating. But the worst is seeing Glinda, even for a few moments, Seeing her sleep, in my bed, is killing me. I still feel this is for the best, but it is the hardest thing I've ever done, ever."

Knowing that Elphie had actually felt something softened Glinda just a little. She read about how her love was trying to find some comfort, with Mr. Kwenyo, but couldn't. Elphie had rehashed that Saturday night, wanting to find a reason that had made her see things the way she had and reacted as she did. Her journal wasn't making much more sense than she had.

"_Great Oz, she's here."_

Glinda smiled, knowing for sure that Elphie had heard her. As she read on, Elphie's handwriting became less precise and her thoughts disjointed, but what she was writing about became all to clear. Tears ran down her face as she read, and occasionally she gasped. When she got to the end she was trembling.

"What did this people do to you my love?" She whispered

She collected herself and reread the entries, wanting to make sure she had understood.

"_I was asked if I loved her, and if I was ashamed that I did love her. I couldn't even answer that question, and now I know why_. _And Mr. Kwenyo knows about us, if we are still an us. Glinda won't care, but how can I face him?_

I read and reread my father's writings, trying to desensitize myself. I have always been abnormal and unnatural, according to him, but now Glinda is too, and worse. My precious, sweet Lyndie is evil and depraved, soulless and abhorrent, a degenerate. And all simply because we fell in love with each other, because we wanted a life together, because we were being physical, and enjoying it. Or so those writings teach.

_Mr. Kwenyo told me about my father's writings and how I heard this corrupted thinking day in and day out while I was growing up, Made worse because it was being told to me by someone I needed to believe. _

_He had no explanations for me, but the library did. _

_This is not in my belief system, not even a thought in my head. But I discovered it was in my subconscious, causing me to be physically ill whenever I felt so called forbidden feelings to strongly._

_If I understood what I read, I was brainwashed, or something similar when I was young. Which is why I couldn't control or understand why I was getting sick, or why I kept having feelings that my life with Glinda wasn't right. I snapped at lashed out because of a belief that I don't subscribe to and didn't even know was there. I left the only person I've ever cared about because somewhere within me I wanted to protect her from being seen as depraved and soulless, by separating her from me and her feelings for me And because I didn't realize any of this at the time I left her. I just left her. Alone for no good reason. That realization sent me to my knees. My face feels like it is burning off I cried so hard, but that can't even hold a candle to the pain I put her through. What have I done?"_

_Mr. K told me I was like my father, in that I am passionate about what I think, but unyielding, not even realizing it is wrong, I'm adding the part about not caring who gets hurt as long as the belief is served. I hurt her. She wants me to come home, but how can I? How can we have a life after she finds out what was really going on inside me. Knowing it makes me sick, How can I expect her to want me, or trust me. But knowing her she probably will anyway eventually. Mr. K said he doesn't understand the kinds of feelings I have for Glinda and frankly, I don't understand how she can continue to have those feelings for me, but she will, I'm sure. If she can forgive me for leaving her. I left her. What have I done? How will I survive? _

Glinda dried her eyes. Another piece of Elphie's puzzle, another thing for her to contend with. Another thing for them to contend with. She had no clue how anyone could think like this, could have so much hate towards other people. She would love whomever she chose to and no narrow -minded theologian was going to tell her it was wrong. This explained why Elphie had left her, but didn't ease the hurt of it. Even though she sort of understood, it didn't seem to help her feelings sort out.

Elphie left and went to get them some dinner. They had a lot of talking ahead of them, if Glinda even wanted to try any more. Everyone had their limits. She walked around for a little while trying to recover from Glinda's ire. It was deserved, but painful. She hated it that she had made her so angry and hurt her so badly. Before she realized, it was time to get dinner and go upstairs. She was very frightened.

Balancing the tray of food and pitchers of drinks, Elphie opened the door, Glinda rushed to help her. After everything was put on the table, Glinda reached up and touched the fading marks on Elphie's face. That brief, gentle touch, feeling her after everything, after days, made Elphie flinch ever so slightly.

"Can we talk a little while we eat?" Glinda said tentatively

"Of course Glinda." Elphie said setting out their food and pouring drinks.

"I love herb chicken with pasta, thank you." She wanted to say my love, but it wouldn't come out.

"I know we have much to discuss, I figured we needed fuel." She tried to smile but failed.

"Elphie, we do have a lot to talk about, and we are not Ok."

"I know that Glinda."

"But you need to know, and hear. I still love you. I am still a little angry and hurt and confused, but I love you, I don't know what to do with you right now except love you, As long as you don't withdraw, or leave, we will work through this." She was dead serious.

"I will not withdraw or leave. And I want to work through this, but I don't know how. No matter how it seemed, I never stopped loving you."

"I read your journal"

She saw a dark look cloud Elphie's face.

"We need to sort through that mess, but if it's ok with you, I'd like to wait until tomorrow."

"Whatever you wish, Honestly, I'm not sure I could deal with it now anyway."

They ate in silence for a time, but it wasn't the comfortable relaxed silence that they used to cherish.

"Elphie, where did you sleep, while you were gone" Tears formed in her eyes when she thought about it.

Elphie sighed "Last night I didn't sleep at all. I spent the night with psychology and theology books in the library."

"Even after it closed?"

"I hid as they were turning off the lights, then turned on the one in the little windowless corner I have used as a study escape since the beginning of the year."

Glinda stared at her incredulously

"I'll take you there, this weekend if you wish."

"I do wish. Ok how about the other nights?"

"I studied and ate dinner at Tyuron's until they closed, which was late, then came back her and slept for a few hours in the little parlor down the hall."

"You were right down the hall?" Glinda said a little angrily.

Elphie nodded

"And you sneaked in here when I was sleep to change clothes?"

"Yes" Elphie, said quietly, unable to look Glinda in the eye.

"Why, Elphaba, why couldn't you just have told me where you were, instead of making me crazy with worry."

"I thought it would be easier on you."

"I think we've sufficiently covered the fact that it was not." Glinda glared at Elphie.

"How long were you planning on continuing that insanity Elphaba?"

"I thought I'd take a small room at the Inn, until I had to go to Colwen Grounds."

"You were really leaving me, completely."

"I didn't want to, I just felt I had to."

Glinda sighed in frustration. And Elphie got up and started to pace.

"Now that I know the folly that was fueling this misguided disaster, I am even more devastated. I was suffering too Glinda, I am suffering. I stood outside that door, actively fighting with myself to not come back in here and plead insanity. When I came in here early in the morning, my instinct was to crawl in bed with you and tell you we were having a shared nightmare. I ignored my instincts all through this debacle, and I still don't know why. I don't know how something from my past could have such a strong hold on me. I was starting to mistrust everything."

"I'm not even going to ask why you couldn't talk to me about what was going on. The answer would just be I don't know." Glinda sighed.

"Go get ready for bed Elphaba. We both need some sleep. We can fight more tomorrow."

Elphie did not argue. She was too exhausted. Since she had just bathed, she quickly cleaned up, treated her face and put on a nightdress. It was the first time in four nights she had actually gotten ready for bed properly. Out of habit, she started Glinda's bath.

"Elphaba." Glinda said as she went into the bathroom.

"Thank you for coming home." She said sincerely.

She shut the door, poured some of the relaxation concoction into her bath and sank down into the soothing warmth. Elphie being here made her feel a little better. She was no longer angry, but the hurt and other unpleasant emotions remained. She started to cry, releasing the intensity of the past few hours.

Elphie paced around mumbling, trying to sort through the past few hours. On one pass by the bathroom door she heard Glinda crying. She knew her well enough to know she cried for a variety of reasons, one of which was releasing stress and sorting through problems. She paced and mumbled, Glinda cried. And if it was one time they both needed to employ their coping mechanisms, it was now.

She continued to pace around, getting her thoughts in order. Now that she knew Glinda was willing to see this out, she was going to do everything she could to do the same.

"I need to make this right" Elphie mumbled and sat down on her bed.

Glinda finally emerged from the bathroom, nightdress on, damp hair up in a ponytail. She saw Elphie sitting on her bed with that far away look on her face.

"Elphaba" Glinda said gently, not really wanting to startle her.

"Elphaba!" She said more firmly, sitting across from her.

The green girl's eyes refocused and she trained her gaze on Glinda.

"Please forgive me." She said in a whisper. "I have no right to ask, and I know I do not deserve it. But please forgive me."

Glinda started to say something, but Elphie held up her hand and started pacing.

"All you ever wanted to do was love me, and I fought you, consciously or unconsciously every step of the way. You gave me things that I had never had, attention, affection, trust, loyalty, acceptance, friendship, and a family. All you did was love me, and I betrayed that."

She was still pacing, but not agitated. As sure as she was of the reasons she left, she was even more sure of why she needed to stay.

"You said you would not give me up without a fight. I did give you up without a fight, because I did not know how to fight. But I want to learn. I will do anything I have to earn back your trust, to prove to you that you are the most important thing in the world to me. I was wrong Glinda. Leaving you, what ever the reasons were, was wrong. I have to live with what I did to you for the rest of my life, but how ever long it takes, whatever I need to do, I will make it right."

She looked at Glinda who was sitting on the bed staring at her. Glinda had never her heard her talk like this about their relationship, or about anything for that matter. Elphie misread her silence as a rejection and panicked. She took Glinda by the hand and pulled her up, then intertwined their fingers. They both felt a flicker of the tingles they got when they did this.

"See Lyndie, It's still there, it's weak but not dead. Our chemistry, our magic, it's still there." She said in desperation.

"I know that Elphie. I never doubted it." She sat back down and motioned to Elphie to do the same.

"Quite frankly, I never thought you paid much attention to things like that. And I've never seen a fire in your eyes like that, or heard the passion in your voice like that, unless you were talking about school."

"I told you Glinda, need to show you, that you are important to me. Everything you said earlier was true, painfully true. Which makes me believe you do indeed deserve better, from me. And you are going to get it. I will earn back your trust, and your forgiveness."

"Elphaba, I will be able to forgive you for leaving me, I've tried to already, but my emotions, and the hurt are still raw and exposed. And I know it is the same for you."

Elphie nodded.

"And since we are both emotionally drained and exhausted and you've only had approximately 15 hours sleep in the past four days. I suggest we go to bed. We are in a more or less Ok place right now, but we still have a lot to work through, including that…whatever in your journal."

"I know."

Glinda pulled her into a hug and they held each other for a long time, said their goodnights and I love yous, then went to their separate beds.

"Glinda, may I ask one final question?"

"Of course."

"Why didn't you slap me when you first came in?"

"Because you wanted me to slap you." She stated simply "And by the way, I think my exact words were, I'll be damned if I'm giving up with out a fight. I've been reduced to vulgar language."

Elphie heard her chuckle softly and smiled. They were both sound asleep within minutes.

It was afternoon before either girl stirred, and the first one up was Glinda. Waking up with the fear that Elphie would be gone, she cautiously looked over. Her love was there, folded up into that odd position of hers.

"Well at least she slept soundly." Glinda said and got up.

As she dressed she went over the conversation they had last night in her head, and the things she had read in her journal. They had a lot of work ahead of them, but as her mother had told her, anything worth having is worth fighting for. While she waited for Elphie to awaken, she wrote her mother, so she wouldn't worry about them. She finished the letter, tidied up then went to drop the letter in today's post and grabbed a bite to take upstairs. When she returned, Elphie hadn't moved. She had been up for hours, and Elphie was still asleep. She sat to read Elphie's journal again, nibbling on a sandwich.

It was close to mid afternoon when Elphaba finally stirred. Glinda watched her as she slowly unfolded herself, still amazed at how she did it.

"Good afternoon Elphaba." Glinda said

Elphie stretched and blinked and tried to focus.

"Am I going to be late for class?" She got up stretching again.

Glinda laughed. "Not only have you already missed your class, but lunch as well. You were asleep for more than 16 hours."

She got up to get the glass of milk she had gotten for Elphie and handed it to her.

"You can not be serious, it's mid afternoon?" She said, accepting the milk

"I'm afraid I am. You were exhausted. I hear running away from home does that."

Elphie stopped drinking mid gulp.

"I'm sorry Elphaba, that was uncalled for."

"No. It's alright, neither of us expected this to work itself out overnight." She finished her milk.

"Thank you for this."

"You are welcome."

Elphie went to go get dressed, leaving the door partly open so they could talk.

"Was there anything in particular you would like to do today Glinda?" She asked

"I want to go see your library hiding place."

"Alright. Would you mind if I… I mean we went to see Mr. Kwenyo first. I don't want him to worry."

She came out buttoning her blouse. In a habitual move, Glinda went over and unbuttoned the top button. They both smiled.

"I wouldn't mind at all."

"Glinda, You read my journal, so I know you are aware that he figured out about us. He figured out you were in love with me."

"I am aware yes, and you are right, I don't care. Do you?"

"He is a Munchkinlander, As I'm sure you've surmised, relationships like ours are…"

"Not well tolerated, I've heard." She said a little bitterly. "But he did not seem to care."

"No he did not, but we shall see."

Glinda packed Elphie's book bag with the things she wanted to talk about at the library and they left for the apothecary shop. There was still some tension between them, but not enough to keep them from talking.

"Try and settle down Elphaba, I don't think you need to be so nervous." Seeing her love twitching and mumbling while they walked.

Elphie glared at her for reasons she didn't know, and stopped before they walked in the door.

"Glinda he asked me if I was ashamed of being in love with you. I am not."

"I know you're not, but you are a very private person. I know the difference. Now lets go say hi."

The shop was empty and the small apothecary came out from the back room, cleaning his glasses.

"Elphaba! Glinda! How wonderful."

"Hello Mr. Kwenyo." Glinda said, "We just wanted to drop by, so you wouldn't worry.

"So you have settled your differences?" He said in a fatherly tone.

"We are working on it." Elphaba said, barely able to meet his eye.

"And you went back to your dorm room, where you belong Elphaba?"

"Yesterday." Elphie said

"I'm glad to hear it." He smiled

"Mr. Kwenyo… about the other day and what…"

"Elphaba, look at me." The kindly man said sternly.

When he had her gaze, he softened his voice. " I know what you are going to say, and it doesn't matter to me. I have known you since you were small, and we have formed a wonderful friendship since you've been at Shiz. That friendship is very special to me. I want you to be happy and have a good life, an open, honest, happy life. As I stated I think Glinda here is the best thing that ever happened to you. And I stand by that still, whatever form your happiness takes. I care very much for you my dear, and I am incredibly fond of your feisty companion here. You both are welcome, separately and together, in my shop, and in my life. That is all I will say on the matter."

His voice was warm and sincere and his eyes supportive. Elphie was shocked, but Glinda wasn't.

The bell on the door tinkled as some customers entered. Glinda leaned in and kissed the wrinkled face gently.

"Thank you Mr. Kwenyo." She said.

Elphie followed suit, kissing the old man, with tears in her eyes.

"I told you Elphaba, I am not an intolerant man. You are what matters to me." He whispered.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that."

He smiled at her and shooed them out of the shop.

"Keep looking after her." He said to Glinda at the door.

"I'm trying Mr. K. but she doesn't make it easy." Glinda smiled

Elphaba glared while her two caretakers chuckled knowingly.

Elphie was quiet, but no longer agitated as they walked back towards campus.

"Elphaba, would you mind if we had dinner at Tyuron's, since we are here. I've only had a sandwich and you haven't eaten at all." Glinda said quietly

Elphie realized it was true. "Certainly."

She requested the same booth that she had been using as a study carrel during the week. Tyuron obliged with a smile.

"Finally, this booth will be used as it was meant to be. I'll be back with salads and drinks."

"What did he mean by that?" Glinda asked settling in.

"He told me dimly lit out of the way booths were for quiet intimate conversations, not studying. This is where I ate and spent hours studying this week, and I did the same when I first came to Shiz."

"I see." Glinda said.

"Here you are ladies. And welcome back Glinda. No offense, but Elphaba here is much less dour when you are with her. We were beginning to worry about her. She hadn't done that eat and study for hours thing for a long time."

"I'm glad I'm back too. I've missed Uliko's desserts." She smiled

"Then a special one will be yours. But first your dinner, Elphaba, would you like your favorite, Uliko just made some."

"Sounds good" Elphie smiled

"For me too" Glinda chimed in and the man left.

"You don't even know what I ordered." Elphaba said

"Doesn't matter, this I can trust." She smiled sadly.

They ate their salads in silence until Tyuron brought out their food.

"Fresh vegetable stew and warm bread, that should fix up whatever is ailing you two." He said with a smile, then left.

"Elphaba." Glinda said after eating some stew "How are you handling what Mr. Kwenyo said."

"I was honestly shocked. But I don't know what I expected. The acceptance from some who knew me PG, feels good."

"PG?" Glinda said confused

"Pre-Glinda" Elphie smiled.

Glinda smiled as well. And giggled when the special dessert was brought out

Fig whip! Yummy." She wiggled.

Elphie watched her giggling and wiggling and wondered how she could have left her. How she could live without her.

Glinda ate her dessert and most of Elphie's.

"Thank you Elphie, we needed this, a little return to something familiar. A reminder of what we are fighting for." Glinda said

"I don't need a reminder, not anymore." Elphie smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

"Why do you want to see where I study in the library?" Elphie asked while they were walking back towards campus.

"Because it is not where you study, it's where you hide. I feel the need to hedge my bets right now, and know where to look for you." Glinda said pointedly.

"I see." Elphaba said, not offended. "And just to clarify. I do not hide there, I just prefer to study in solitude."

"I looked for you all over that place the other day. Trust me, you were hiding."

"I'll grant you that, but I also studied, some." Elphie smiled.

Even though the subject of the banter was serious, the banter itself was easy and familiar, for both of them. Elphaba took Glinda up to the top floor of the library and led her through the maze of bookshelves and hallways.

"Goodness, we are still at Shiz, aren't we?" She said, slightly disoriented

"You wanted to know." Elphie chuckled.

"I know. How in Oz did you discover this spot?"

We solitarily, anti-social sorts have our ways." Elphie grinned mischievously.

"Not funny Elphaba." Glinda frowned.

"Here we are. I took you the long way, so you could find your way back, if you ever felt the need."

"Now you're just poking at me." Glinda said, slightly irritated.

"Maybe. But I am not going to hide from you, ever again. The world, quite possibly, but you, never."

Glinda relaxed a little, smiled at her and flopped down on the sofa, and Elphie sat down with her.

"You obviously have something on your mind Glinda, what is it you want to do here?" Elphie said seriously.

"I want to read the book that your father's writings are in." Glinda said with no beating around the bush.

"Glinda, I don't thi…"

She saw the determined, becoming irritated look on her love's face and changed her thinking.

"Alright." She sighed. "But it is not easy to read, the subject matter or the language."

"Well I've got a walking, talking green reference book right here, if I get stuck." Glinda said irritably.

"That is not what I meant." Elphie sighed. "Why Glinda? I'll tell you everything that it says."

Glinda softened somewhat, realizing that Elphie was just doing what she couldn't help but do. Trying to protect her.

"I know you would Elphaba, but I want to see it for myself, feel the tone and the context. This is major for you, for us. I want to try to understand it my own way."

"Ok. But why here?" Elphie said trying to understand.

"Because we need to talk this through. This is bound to be very painful for you and I wanted you to be somewhere you feel safe. But at the same time, I need to protect myself. If you get extremely upset or agitated and feel the need to separate yourself and pace around, I want you to be able to do so, but not from our room. I don't have the strength to see you agitated and walking out our door, not again. Not yet."

Tears had formed in her eyes, and Elphaba felt as though she had been punched in the gut.

"Lyndie, I told you I am not going to leave you, I am fighting to stay with you." Elphie was stricken.

"Elphaba, I know you will never leave me again, at least not like you did, but that's not what I meant. I said leave, not leave me. You will always, always need an escape route, a way out, if only for a little while, when you are overwhelmed or very angry, or feeling whatever other intense emotion is plaguing you. I understand that, better than you seem to think, and accept is as part of who you are. The sooner you accept it as well the better off we will both be." Glinda said looking directly into Elphie's dark eyes.

"Alright, that may be true. But do not delude yourself Glinda, this is going to hurt you too, and make you angry. I may be able to pace and mumble up and down the hallways, but what about you?"

"I can cry and sob and rant here on the sofa, just as easily as I can on my bed. And besides, there is more reference material here in case we need it, Not much more, but more." She chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry." Elphie said, "I guess we are both a little fragile and touchy."

"I'm sorry too, and we most assuredly are." Glinda nodded in agreement.

They sat quietly for a short while, regrouping themselves. Part of Glinda wanted to put herself into Elphie's arms, but couldn't seem to get there.

After a short time, Glinda pulled out the book.

"Show me where you were reading." She said simply

Elphie took the book and opened it up, then handed it back without a word.

"Thank you Elphaba. We'll get through this, I promise."

"I know we will, but please." She gently pulled Glinda into her arms. "Read from here."

"Elphie…"

"Glinda, please." Elphie pleaded

"Alright." She said in an unintentionally soothing voice.

Glinda leaned against Elphie, but didn't snuggle. She opened the book and started to read. The language was formal and forceful, full of judgements and condemnations. Page after page dripped with intolerance. At one point Glinda, without thinking about it, searched out Elphie's fingers. Elphie willing supplied them, knowing that her love needed to feel something loving right now. Glinda continued reading, going from being appalled and indignant to being just plain angry.

She sat up and turned fury on her face. Do you know what these people say I am, what we are?"

"Yes I do." Elphie said quietly.

"This is what was fueling your little escapade." She slapped the open book with her palm.

"Apparently" Elphie said not knowing how else to respond.

"I can't believe people think like this, how can people think like this. I am not soulless or evil, and neither are you."

"Glinda, you can not take this personally." Elphie said trying to calm her

"Like hell I can't. You left me because of this toxic garbage, that is very personal." The very angry blonde hissed.

She ranted for a while longer, getting the feel of the words she read out of her system. Then she started to cry softly.

"You've been affected by this, and you didn't even know it. This is why you were getting sick, just like it said in your journal."

"Yes. I think so. But Glinda, you have to know, I do not believe that, any of that."

"I know Elphie, it's just… This is why they say Munchkinlanders are intolerant, because people have been preaching this trash."

"To some extent, I think so. And those people include my own father" Elphie said a little bitterly. "From the time I was old enough to understand the things he preached, I never believed them, not even the good things. I learned to tune out his lectures, most of them anyway "

Glinda was sobbing full force now; angry at what Elphie had been put through. Elphie wanted to hold her, soothe her, but she couldn't make herself do it.

"Elphie," She said when the worst had past. "How are we going to reconcile this, this has been a part of you all of your life."

Elphie had been pacing around and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"A lot of things that my father gave me, or failed to give me have been with me all of my life. I have been struggling to free myself of them. This is no different. I'll be damned if I'm going to let the ignorant, narrow-minded ramblings that were placed into my head when I was a mere child to control who I love, who I have sex with or marry. I have never felt love for my father, but I did have a certain measure of respect for him, now I can't even feel that. How can someone hate their own father."

She fell on the couch. And stared at the bookshelf in front of her.

"I can't believe I just said that." Elphie said mortified. "I don't even think I meant it, I don't love or respect him, but I don't hate him. I never have. I think I pity him."

"You are entitled to feel how you feel Elphaba, but remember, your emotions are very raw and exposed right now, as are mine." Glinda said, trying to interject some reason into their emotional conversation.

"I know. How do you need to reconcile this? Now that you know what has been holding on to me, do you see me differently?" Elphie asked, afraid of the answer.

"Elphaba, of course I don't see you differently, you are who I have known since we met. The girl, hear that whoever! I said girl that I fell in love with, and still love with all my heart. This." She held up the book.

"Is not you. I know that."

"Ok, but how do you need to reconcile all of this, doesn't it bother you?" Elphie asked

"Of course it bothers me. Until I read your journal yesterday, I never even knew such thoughts and such hate existed. I grew up with Byjon and his partner as part of my life. When I was young I asked my mom something about why Byjon always came to parties with Walik and she explained to me that they were a couple, like her and daddy were a couple. I understood that to be married, and for a long time thought that everybody married men. Men married men, and women married men. She straightened me out in due course."

Glinda chuckled and Elphie smiled.

"There were people in Frottica who disapproved of Byjon and Walik, but disapproval is a far cry from what you grew up with. I don't need to reconcile it, I simply don't accept it, I know differently. We need to figure out what you need to reconcile it."

"How are you seeing this so rationally?" Elphie said with admiration.

"When I read you journal I was to stunned to think about it. When I read the book, I was here with you. And I understand why you wanted me to be near you. All of this was dropped on you like tree branch in a storm, I was afforded the luxury of being eased into it somewhat."

"Glinda, I have no idea how this is going to play out, I can't even cope with my rape issues yet."

"Separate issues, Elphaba."

The lights blinked and Glinda startled.

"We have to go. The library will be closing very soon." Elphie said gathering their things.

"And my not knowing that is a testament to how much time I actually spend here." Glinda smiled.

Elphie took her out the back way and they walked back to the room.

"Hungry?" Elphie asked.

"I am, but I'd like to eat upstairs if it's ok with you."

"That is fine with me. Glinda, I hate to ask…I mean…"

"I'll go on upstairs, you get us dinner." Glinda said a little unhappily.

"I know this is a leap of faith for you right now. Thank you." Elphie said quietly.

"Just sort out whatever you need to and come back." Glinda said with a hint of fear in her voice.

She turned and went upstairs. Elphie got them some dinner, and quickly sorted through her thoughts. In less than half an hour she was walking through the door to their room. Glinda was sitting on her bed crying.

"General stress relief, or me specifically?" Elphie asked in all seriousness.

"General" Glinda said drying her eyes and walking over to the table.

They ate their dinner in relative silence, both girls lost in their own thoughts, uncharacteristically skittish about intruding on one another. After they were finished, Elphie tidied up and Glinda went to get something from her desk.

"Elphie, I wrote my mom after you left, when I didn't know what to do any more. I told her everything, I knew, which wasn't much, and everything I was feeling. I begged her to tell me what to do. I want you to read her reply." She handed Elphie the letter.

Elphie sat on her bed and read the letter, Seeing Gwenot's elegant hand made her feel warm. And brought tears to her eyes. She read the letter twice.

"She seemed to know, maybe not exactly, but she knew, she understood." Elphie said slightly surprised.

"She is remarkably intuitive, even for an Arduenna woman. Are you angry I told her the things I did?"

"Of course not, I could never be angry with you for talking to your mother. Embarrassed, maybe even a little flustered, but never angry." She smiled.

"She helped me clarify things. If we can't do this on our own, she could help us."

"I'm sure she could, she has helped me so much already. I am willing, if need be. Glinda, we were doing so well, I was too. I was learning to handle my panic and flashbacks, and enjoy us together. Now I feel like I'm back at the beginning. Like everything I worked so hard to overcome doesn't matter."

Glinda got up, pulled Elphie up and intertwined their fingers. The faint flutter from the previous night was now a gentle tingle.

"This is not starting at the beginning." She said gazing into her loves eyes. "But we need to start somewhere. Elphie, I can forgive you. I can't forget, and I can't say that my issues are dealt with, but I can forgive you. Now you need to forgive yourself, so we can move forward."

"How can you forgive me so easily?" Elphie asked still holding onto her hands.

"Not easily Elphaba, I read what you read, and we talked, and I cried and fought with myself. You asked for my forgiveness, and I had to find a way to grant it, and I have. But not easily. And forgiving yourself will not be easy either, I understand that."

Elphie sighed and took back her hands, then walked over to the table.

"Thank you." She said simply, wiping away tears.

Glinda went to go get the aloe oil and gently put some on her love's tear marks.

"I've grown rather fond of this face, please try not to damage it further." She smiled, gazing into the dark, sad eyes.

"I will try, but for some reason my tear production seems to be no longer under my control." Elphie smiled

They held each other for a short time, both needing the nearness, the feel of the other. Elphie pulled away, feeling overwhelmed and slightly confused.

"I'm sorry Glinda." She said attempting to verbalize her thoughts. "It confuses me, how you can be so hurt by me and so affectionate towards me at the same time."

"It confuses me too, believe me." Glinda sighed, walking towards the bathroom.

"Sit with me please, while I bathe." Glinda called as she ran her bath and poured the last of Mr. Kwenyo's miracle concoction in.

"Alright." Elphie said. It was a normal, familiar activity that she did often.

Elphie settled on the stool and Glinda in the tub. She washed up, humming and splashing. Elphie loved the happy little sounds she made as she splashed around.

"You got your parents wet quite a bit when you were bathed as a child, didn't you?" She smiled.

"Popsicle told me once he occasionally wore an oilskin cloak when he gave me a bath." Glinda chuckled.

"We may have to encase you in rubber or something, during our child's bath time."

Elphie decided not put up the fuss that she did the last time Glinda talked about children.

"Why don't you handle the water baths and I'll handle the oil ones. That way the child can have the best of both worlds."

Glinda spun around and stared at Elphie, then grinned broadly. "Elphie! You didn't argue the possibility." She said excitedly.

"I can not envision our future as you can. "But if you can forgive me, after every thing I put you through, then I can believe that anything is possible." Elphie smiled.

Glinda washed her hair and Elphie scrubbed her back, then held open a towel for her as she exited the tub.

"Thank you." She said wrapping the towel around her." Elphie, since we are discussing this so well right now, I'd like to talk about something."

"Anything." Elphie said handing her a towel for her hair.

Glinda sat down in front of the mirror and vigorously towel dried her hair.

"I'm not trying to pick another fight, I just want to know, honestly."

"What is it Lyndie?" Elphie picked up her brush and started to brush the damp blonde hair.

"When you were telling me I needed a normal relationship, did you ever consider that you may need one too? I know where all that came from now, but the premise holds."

She looked at her love's reflection in the mirror and couldn't read her one way or the other.

"Glinda, if we were at any other place in our relationship, I would stare at you incredulously and say are you kidding me?" She sighed. "I wasn't thinking of myself at all I don't think."

"Think about it Elphie, I'm young and don't have much experience with relationships, but I have been with boys, formed bonds, kissed, shared secrets. You never had that opportunity."

"As I stated at one point, until you I never even realized that I had sexuality. I never even occurred to me that I would have a relationship, especially a romantic one, with anyone. Open hostility is hardly enticing."

"No, but sarcasm has it's charms." Glinda giggled.

"Did I answer your question?" Elphie smiled, loving the sound of the towel-clad girl's giggle.

"Mostly, but what about now. You have friends now and are no longer openly hostile, to most people anyway. And you know there are options. I could make a choice, because I knew the options beforehand. You never really had a real choice." Glinda said turning around on her stool.

Elphie sat and faced her.

"That is where your reasoning is flawed. I had never had a relationship, of any sort, that's true. But I had the choice of whether or not to pursue one with you. I told you after my first mini melt down, I chose to love you. I haven't always understood what that meant, or done it well, but I am a more or less willing learner. The fact that I was capable of falling in love at all, is just more proof that anything is indeed possible." Elphie chuckled.

"So you while you were gone, you didn't consider something a little more conventional for yourself."

Glinda said oddly relieved.

"I told you, I wasn't thinking of myself at all. "My sense of self and sexuality is messed up enough without throwing another gender into the mix."

She looked in to Glinda's eyes. "Did I alleviate whatever fears were lurking in that beautiful head?"

"Not fears, exactly, more like thoughts, and they are gone."

"Good. Now, go get dressed, let me bathe and then I'll answer the other question that your eyes tell me you want to ask."

Glinda simply chuckled and left the green girl alone to get ready for bed.

Elphie was feeling better. Her inner turmoil had lessened and her will and sense of what she truly wanted was stronger. Glinda and her were talking, sorting through the mess, and she had been forgiven. She undressed to bathe, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"_I just hope I can forgive myself." _ She thought as she removed the last of her clothing.

"And you." She pointed to her naked body in the mirror. "I know now that little digestive revolt wasn't entirely your fault, so I am willing to put it behind me and start again, if you are."

"Sweet Oz I feel ridiculous doing that."She mumbled as she poured oil onto her cloth and started to wash.

Glinda's world was starting to make sense to her again. She had some concept of what had been going on inside of Elphie and they were talking it through. Her love had come home, and still wanted to be with her. They were regaining their togetherness, and that was what she was fighting for.

Elphie emerged after about an hour, looking and feeling better.

"Elphie, next time you make an oil run, will you please ask Mr. K. for some more of that wonderful relaxation stuff he mixed for me."

"I'm fairly certain you will be with me, so you can ask him yourself." She looked at Glinda.

"Just checking" Glinda chuckled.

Elphie smiled and sat down on her bed with her. She tentatively reached up to caress Glinda's cheek.

"Check as often as you need to my sweet. I will do whatever it takes to reassure you that I am yours, I will not leave you, or push you away. I now know, as you have from the start that we are meant to be together. That our lives, whatever path they take, will be taken together."

She leaned in and softly, almost like they did at the very start, kissed Glinda.

"I may not always express my feelings as I should. But I am hoping your intuitive nature is stronger than my reserved one." She smiled and Glinda saw devotion and hope in her eyes.

Even though she wasn't sure she was ready for this leap yet, Glinda took it anyway and pulled Elphie into a long, slow kiss.

"Still checking." She giggled when she let the green girl go.

Elphie smiled and pushed a strand of slightly damp blonde hair out of her love's face.

"As much as I liked that, can we hold off on anything more…intense until the dust from my recent discovery has settled?" Elphie asked quietly.

"Absolutely my love, I had not even intended to do that. We both need a little healing time before we resume our more distracting activities." Glinda smiled.

"But I do think it would be a good idea to start your touching exercises again. Start anew, from the beginning. But not tonight, perhaps within a few days."

"If you think that is best, we will, in a few days. Now, didn't you have something you wanted to ask me?"

"I don't think it matters anymore." Glinda said, after pondering the question again.

They were still sitting close together and Elphie took Glinda's hand.

"It must have mattered at some point. Go ahead, out with it."

"Might as well, but once again I'm not aiming to pick a fight." She said seriously.

"So noted, now ask." Elphie chuckled.

"What did you really feel when you saw Jacol try to kiss me?"

"At the time, exactly what I told you." She got up and started pacing, not agitated, just thinking.

"But when I was forced to reexamine that whole unfortunate incident under a new lens, I figured out that I was a little jealous. I didn't recognize it for what it was, because there has never been anything for me to be jealous of before. I think part of my break with reality was the fact that deep down it was wrong of me to be jealous of a boy kissing you, because a boy should, and I shouldn't. But that is no longer the case." Elphie said sitting back down beside Glinda.

"I had a hunch that you may have been jealous, but I no way to even conceive of the rest of it. Elphie, as long as we are in school and keeping our relationship private, I'm afraid that boys might try to continue to try and go out with me. Except Jacol." Glinda giggled

"So I heard." She grinned. "By the way, he cornered me as I was leaving campus one day."

She told Glinda about the conversation she had with Jacol.

"Elphie you defended my honor!" Glinda wiggled. "How conventional of you." She chuckled.

"Glinda, I have noticed that, generally speaking, you seem at ease with fending off the male population. It seems almost like some sort of a game to you."

"Maybe I've turned it into one, although the second I met you I lost the urge to flirt or otherwise encourage their attention."

"I know. But Jacol stepped over a line and forced his attentions upon you. Even though at the time, I felt male attention is what you needed, no one should have to contend with brutish behavior."

"Do you think the jealously bug will hit you again?" Glinda said.

"Honestly, I don't think I'm the jealous type. And my bout with it was coming from a misguided source. From what I saw and heard, you defended your own honor remarkably well. Glinda, the mere thought of anyone trying to take advantage of you, of forcing you to do anything makes me feel…"

"Overly protective?"

"Crazily so." Elphie said.

"Hmmm, I don't know anything about feeling overly protective of the one you love." Glinda laughed and pulled Elphie in her arms.

"What of you my love, Is there anything you need to talk about? Our session at the library had to have been hard on you."

"It was, but then again so has this entire week. It's been hard on both of us. But we can take the rest of the weekend to get ourselves collected enough to resume our routine, I've got a lot of class work to make up for and my experiment is in serious need of attention."

"And a quiz to retake. How in Oz is it even possible that you failed a quiz?" Glinda said

"How do you know about that?" Elphie asked surprised.

"When I was on my Elphie hunt…"

Elphaba arched an eyebrow in amusement.

"Never mind. Anyway, I went to your lab and ran into Hyrut. He enlightened me on many things, including your quiz."

"I'm not worried about that, I'll be allowed to make it up I'm sure. I am however, very concerned about my experiment. I need to attend to it tomorrow, would you like to accompany me?"

"I'd like that…. Tomorrow… picnic. I totally forgot. Glinda said slightly frustrated.

"What?" Elphie lost the conversation.

"There is a sorcery department picnic tomorrow, by the lake. Manif wants you to come too. He knows we quarreled, and given the circumstances, I can't imagine you would want to go."

"If you want to go and want me to go with you, I shall." Elphie sighed. "I'd like to make a statement, not trying to pick a fight either. This seems to be the opportune moment."

"Go ahead Elphie."

"Left to my own devices, It is highly unlikely that I will ever attend a social event willingly. I will not go to a picnic, go to a dance, or a bar, or even have lunch with friends. I am not a social person. I'm not necessarily opposed to social events per say, I just prefer not to attend them. You know this. I do not like social events, but I love you, and I love to do things with you and see you enjoy yourself. That being said, from here on in our social life is entirely in your hands. If there is something you would like us to do together, just tell me when it is and lay out clothes for me if you feel the need."

"Elphie!" Glinda said not trusting what she heard.

"Glinda I'm serious, this would make me happy. Not having to worry about all this social stuff will make me happy. You like it, I would prefer to live without it, but I realize that that is eccentric even for me.

I only go because you want me to anyway, but once I am there I am usually fine and even have a decent time, and you always know when I'm not. So I would prefer it if you just made social decisions."

Glinda regarded her love very carefully and saw she was totally serious.

"Alright, I'll try it on a trail basis, with two conditions: One, you tell me if you really don't want to do something, for any reason. Two, you tell me if you start to resent being forced into sociability."

"Deal" Elphie said smiling. "You'll see, this will make us both happy in the long run."

"If you say so my love" Glinda smiled indulgently.

"I know I slept for a very long time, but I think I need to go to bed." Elphie said after a moment or to of gentle kisses and face caresses.

"I'm tired too." Glinda got up and Elphie followed suit and wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you Lyndie, with all of my heart" Elphie said kissing her gently.

"I adore you Elphie, with all I am." She kissed her back gently

Then they kissed more exuberantly and held each other.

Good night my love, sleep well" Glinda said crawling into bed.

"Good night my precious, fresh dreams" going to turn off the lights.

"Oh, Elphie." Glinda said after they were both in bed. "After we tend to your experiment, we are going to a sorcerer's picnic, at the lake." Glinda giggled.

"Ok." Elphie said, chuckling.

When Elphie woke up it was well into the morning. She heard Glinda snoring softly and smiled. It surprised her a little to find that she wanted to wake up to that sweet sound for the rest of her life.

She dressed for an afternoon out of doors, then sat at her desk to take stock of what she had fallen behind on, besides her experiment. She was somewhat relieved to see she wasn't as bad off as she had thought, and a couple of hours of work should get her back on track. She hoped the experiment wouldn't take too much longer than that to fix. She looked at Glinda who was still sleeping.

"Lyndie." Elphie said gently sitting by her on the bed. "Lyndie, time to wake up."

Glinda opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hi Elphie" She chirped.

Elphie still couldn't understand how anyone could be that chipper upon awakening.

"Good morning, my sweet. If you want to come to the lab with me, we need to get going."

"Ok. Do we have time for breakfast first?"

"Of course. I try not to deprive you of food, it tends to make you surly." She chuckled going back to her desk.

Glinda hopped out of bed and went over to her love, kissed her on the cheek, then made a very unladylike noise and skipped into the bathroom. Elphie gathered her experiment things, wrote in her journal a little, and then sat on her bed to wait for her love. Glinda came out after a short time, humming and happy.

"Pink or yellow?" She said

"Blue." Elphie said. Glinda had this one blue sundress that she really liked.

"Elphie! You have preferences, I'm so excited!" Glinda bubbled.

She got her blue sundress out of the closet and put it on, then put on matching shoes. Bouncing over to Elphie she twirled around.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me." She said.

"Because I said blue." Elphie chuckled.

"Because you asked me to wear something that you like." She pulled Elphie up and kissed her playfully.

"Let's eat, I'm hungry." She said.

"Me too. I figured we could eat, walk to the lab, then when I'm finished we can come back here to gather our things for the picnic."

"Sounds like a plan." She took Elphie's hand and pulled her out of the door.

They ate a light breakfast, in anticipation of the picnic fare, then headed off to the lab. They ran into Manif on the way.

"Hey there ladies." He said happily "I see you two have kissed and made up."

"Yes we have." Glinda smiled.

"I'm glad you to worked out whatever was wrong. Glinda does not do unhappy well at all."

"Yes, I know. Bubbly blondes are meant to bubble." Elphie chuckled.

"Are you two coming to the picnic?"

"Yep!" Glinda said enthusiastically.

"Great! There will be lots of food and games, and sailing. Maybe even some swimming for the more adventuresome." Manif, who leaned more towards reserved, was very excited.

"We can't wait. See you there!" Glinda said happily.

"Elphie, you do realize kiss and make up is an expression, not a reference." She said as they made their way to the lab."

"Yes, I do." She huffed, smiling.

In the lab, Elphie showed Glinda her experiment, explained it to her then set about getting it back up to speed. She fussed and made notes and mumbled and swore, much to Glinda's amusement. For about 15 minutes.

Bored, she looked around the lab at the other experiments, then took some paper from Elphie and sketched her experiment. She worked for a long time, trying to get the detail right.

"Elphie look!" She said when she was finished, causing Elphie to startle, drop her petri dish and swear.

"Glinda, please!" She said rather harshly turning to face her.

She saw her love standing there lip quivering, very upset and softened her look. Since they were alone, she gathered her up into a hug.

"I'm so sorry I snapped at you my sweet. I was just startled. Nothing is broken or ruined. I'm sorry."

"Me too, I know better than to startle you." Glinda sniffled.

"Ok. All forgotten. Now, what did you want?"

"I sketched your experiment."

"Lyndie, this is wonderful, you even captured all of the little buds." She smiled.

"I was bored."

"I bet you are. I have a suggestion. Why don't you go back to the room, get what we need for the picnic, then come back to get me and I should be finished." Elphie said.

She saw a look cross Glinda's face.

"I will be staying right here, to finish tending to my experiment. But if you wish, I shall stop now and we can go back to the room together." She said sincerely.

"No, no, I can't be that selfish. You tend, I'll be right back."

Elphie kissed her.

"I love you." She said.

"And I you." Glinda replied.

She left the lab and ran back to the dorm. She was a little frustrated with herself that she still thought Elphie would disappear.

"Be patient with yourself Glinda, You were deeply hurt, Elphie understands." She said as she went into their room.

She packed a bag with picnic essentials and grabbed a blanket and ran out of the door and back to the lab. She stopped in the doorway and watched Elphie for a moment. She was deeply involved in her work, oblivious to anything, but still looked content.

"Elphie" Glinda said quietly.

Elphie turned to look at Glinda and smiled.

"5 minutes, please" She pleaded.

Glinda smiled and nodded and sat on a stool near her love's area and watched her work. In here she seemed so confident and in control, her movements were graceful and sure.

"Elphie" She said after a time

"You said I could have five minutes." She huffed returning to her notes.

"Elphaba" Glinda said sharply stomping her foot. "That was half an hour ago!"

Elphie stopped what she was doing and laughed.

"Sorry" She said sheepishly

She put her things away, took the bag and blanket from Glinda, offered her arm and they headed out into the world and to the picnic.

"No offense my love, but I don't think I will accompany you to your lab any more." Glinda chuckled.


	23. Chapter 23

Glinda and Elphaba walked slowly to the lake, enjoying the beautiful day. When they arrived, the saw lot's of activity. Many different games were being played, boats were on the water, food was being served and brightly colored blankets covered the ground. Glinda looked around for Loma, and saw her by a big tree, near the water.

"Elphie may we spread out near Loma? It's near the water." Glinda asked, pointing in the direction of the tree.

"Certainly Lyndie, wherever you'd like." Elphie smiled.

Glinda pulled her in the right direction and yelled to Loma as soon as they were within earshot.

"Glinda!" Loma ran over to them "I'm so glad you two made it. We saved you a spot." The two friends hugged.

"We?" Glinda chuckled.

"I brought Hyrut." She giggled. We were just getting ready to eat."

"Elphie do you want to spread out or get food?" Glinda smiled

"Food." Elphie chuckled and headed off to the tables.

Loma helped Glinda spread out her blanket and Glinda got settled and took off her shoes and stockings, as Loma and Hyrut had, then they talked and giggled about boys, one in particular.

Elphie saw Hyrut loading up two plates and went over to join him.

"Elphaba! How great you came. I assume your roomie is here also."

"She is over talking with Loma, about you I think." She smiled

Hyrut blushed slightly. "I'm glad she asked me. And now it's two against two. We non-sorcerers have to stick together." He winked

He handed her a tray and waited with her as she filled two plates with various sandwiches, salads, and some of that fried chicken Glinda liked, then they went over to the beverage bin.

"Hey you two." Manif said. "What can I set you up with?"

"Two teas please" Hyrut said

"Make that three." Elphie smiled.

"Here you go, and for you my finicky friend, cider. Specially brought just for you."

"Thank you Manif, how kind." Elphie said smiling.

"You're welcome, I think." He made a face and laughed. " Tell Glinda and Loma I'll stop over when I'm done here."

"Will do" Hyrut said.

They walked back slowly trying not to spill anything.

"It's about time, I was afraid you two budding biologists might have high-tailed it to the lab" Loma laughed.

"We just came from there, Elphaba played with her plants." Glinda chuckled.

Glinda goaded Elphie into removing her shoes and stockings, then they spread out food and ate heartily while they laughed and talked. Hyrut poked gently at Elphie for her uncharacteristic behavior of the past week.

"A momentary lapse of sanity" She said in her defense, looking at Glinda.

They continued to giggle, tease, and joke around for awhile. Hyrut volunteered to go back for more food and drinks.

"Thank you again Glinda for talking me into going out with him, he is a real sweetie. Maybe I can fix you up someday soon, there are some excellent shirtless specimens diving off the dock." She pointed and smiled.

"You're welcome, but don't bother with me, I am unfixupable." Glinda giggled.

Loma was about to comment when she spotted someone coming towards them.

"Afternoon ladies" Jacol said politely. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"It was." Elphie said, ice on her voice.

"I'm just here to offer apologies for my boorish behavior towards Glinda." He said

"Heard, but not accepted" Glinda said "Good day."

"Ah, the easily offended always need more cool down time. Good day ladies."

He strode away towards the ball games whistling.

"What a bas…" Elphaba started.

"Elphie, really!" Glinda admonished with a giggle.

"Was that Jacol? He didn't bother you all did he?" Hyrut said slightly up in arms.

"No, not at all dear." Loma said calmly. "Glinda sent him packing. In a far less interesting manner than she did before." She chuckled.

Hyrut sat down some desserts and more drinks. Shortly after that Manif appeared with some great new jokes and all thoughts of Jacol were banished. They finished off the desserts between bouts of joke telling.

"Elphaba, this is funny stuff here." Manif said recovering from a laughing fit.

"I chuckled" The green girl said

"Don't take it personally Manif." Glinda giggled. "Dumb jokes aren't her thing."

"And here I thought you were above such a juvenile display of humor." Elphie said straight faced, making everyone else laugh.

"Fine, see if I entertain you people any more." He got up. "Let's go play some games."

He held out a hand to Elphie and Glinda and Hyrut helped Loma and they went over to an area where a net was set up. He introduced people and got a game going. Elphie begged off, having never even seen this activity before. She watched in fascination as Glinda and the others moved around on one side of the net hitting this odd rubber ball with feathers across to the other side of the net with an odd implement referred to as a racquet. Glinda seemed very familiar with this game, and was enjoying herself.

"Come on Elphie, try!" She called from the play area.

She shook her head smiling, but before she could say anything Manif put a racquet in her hands and pulled her into the fray.

"No, I do not know anything about this activity." She tried.

"If this comes to you just hit it with this." He said holding up the birdie, then the racquet. "Simple"

"For the reasonably coordinated, maybe" She mumbled as she took his place in the play area.

She spent the next five minutes swatting at everything but the birdie. Mostly she hit air, but managed to make contact with the net, the ground, a few flies and the back of Hyrax's head.

"Ok, so badminton is not your sport. "Glinda chuckled leading her off of the court.

"I do not have a sport." She huffed

"Oh come on, you can't quit after one game." Glinda soothed

"Watch me." Elphie said.

"Glinda took her arm "My love please settle down, this is not a tragedy. You were not the only one out there who didn't know how to play. Now take a deep breath."

"Fine, can we go back to our blanket now." Elphie said.

"One more game, I know one I think you will like." Glinda said enthusiastically.

"Lyndie, please, I'm not athletic, or coordinated."

"I hadn't noticed. " She smiled "Just come and observe, if it looks doable to you give it a try. If you do not like it, not only will we go; we will go back to the room. Deal?"

"Deal" Elphie sighed and allowed herself to be led away.

"See it's very genteel, no running around." Glinda said after they had watched people play for awhile.

Elphie watched as people used a mallet of some sort to hit a ball through small metal archways stuck into the ground.

"And the point?" Elphie said.

"Besides fun." Glinda chuckled, then explained the rules and processes of playing croquette.

"Would you like to try?" She said hopefully.

"Why not?" Elphie shrugged

Glinda wiggled and giggled and pulled her onto an empty field of play. Elphie watched how her love held the mallet and aimed and how hard she struck the ball. She quickly learned how to control the force of her strike, measure angles, and plot distances.

"I like this game." She said when they were about halfway through the course. "It requires thought."

"The hallmark of a good game." Glinda chuckled, pleased that Elphie was having fun, and even more pleased with herself for thinking of it.

They finished their practice game. Glinda won but Elphie was very close behind. Then they hooked up with two people from Glinda's wanding class, to play another round. Elphie enjoyed herself immensely and ended up winning.

"Where did you two get off to?" Loma said as they sat back down on their blanket.

"We found a game that Elphaba actually enjoys and can play very well. Croquette." Glinda said smiling.

"Great Oz, you gave her a wooden mallet?" Hyrut chuckled rubbing his head.

Elphie looked chagrined.

"Hyrut, quit teasing her and go get all of us something to drink." Loma smiled

"He was just poking at you Elphaba, he's fine." Loma said after he left.

"Yeah, his head's to hard to hurt with a mere badminton racquet anyway." Glinda chuckled.

Hyrut returned with drinks and they talked about the games and the picnic in general. People came and went, sometimes just saying hi and sometimes stopping to and chat for awhile. It was a relaxing time for everyone.

It was Loma who saw Manif on the dock waving to them to come over.

"Come on you two, one of the sailboats came back. Let's go sailing" Loma said

"No thanks Loma, you two go ahead though." Glinda said

"Glinda, you love sailing. Go, please, and have fun." Elphie responded

"You too Elphaba" Hyrut chimed in.

Glinda looked at Elphie carefully.

"Would you two excuse us just for a moment, please." Glinda said.

"Sure, just convince her, we'll wait for you." Hyrut said, taking Loma's hand.

When they were out of ear shot Elphie looked directly into Glinda's eyes.

"We have had this argument. I am not going out on a boat."

"Please Elphaba, I had no intention of even broaching the subject. I simply did not want to leave you here alone."

Elphie sighed. "You want to go, I want you to go. So please go. I will enjoy seeing you have fun.

And you know for a fact I don't mind being alone."

She discreetly took Glinda's fingers.

"I am going to sit right here and watch you enjoy yourself. You can see me from the lake. Go have fun."

"I'm sorry Elphie." Glinda said, her eyes distressed

"Lyndie, I hurt you. I understand you are still a little shaky. We knew working this out would not be easy, so no apologies. Just make us both happy and go sailing." Elphie said quietly.

"I love you." Elphie whispered in her ear.

"Now go." She said forcefully, but smiling.

Glinda took a deep breath "I do love sailing. And I love making you happy." Glinda smiled.

She got up and looked directly at Elphie.

"You stay put!" She said waggling a finger, chuckling at her own insecurity.

"Right here. I promise." Elphie smiled.

"I love you." Glinda mouthed, then turned and ran, still barefoot, towards the dock.

Hyrut, Loma, Manif, Gotero and his date Beliea, and an upper level sorceress Glinda didn't know very well named Daneriuy, but called Dani, were waiting for her on the boat. Manif assisted her on, then made introductions for those were not aquatinted, or well acquainted.

"So you couldn't convince Elphaba to join us." Hyrut said.

"Actually, she was doing all of the convincing. I was going to stay and keep her company. She has a slight fear of water." Not a lie really.

Manif played captain and sailed them expertly around the lake. They talked and laughed and got to know the people they didn't already know. Glinda found out that Beliea was a psychology graduate student and had been introduced to Gotero by a mutual friend. Daneriuy was a potions master, and set to take over for Mrs. Pollantot as the new potions teacher at the start of fall term. She also had her eye on Manif. Glinda was enjoying herself thoroughly. She looked over to shore and saw Elphie leaning against the tree reading.

"Manif, when you get a chance, would you please sail over by that shore, so we can say hi to Elphaba."

Glinda asked.

"Sure, I'll head there now." Manif smiled maneuvering the boat towards the shore.

Elphie watched Manif help Glinda onto the boat; happy she went, but sad that her love felt so insecure.

"Time Elphaba, it will take time." She mumbled to herself.

She settled back against the tree to read the book that Glinda had brought for her, a psychology book. Every so often she looked up to see Glinda. She was close enough to the shore that se had a very good view of the lake and most times had no trouble seeing Glinda laughing and talking. She looked up again when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda called waving from the boat.

Elphaba rose and walked over as close as she dared to the edge and waved.

"Hi Elphaba!" Everyone else said

"Are you all having fun?" She laughed

"Loads!" Manif said "We miss you out here."

At his signal, they all started to serenade her with a short wish you were here song. Glinda was singing and wiggling happily and the boys were doing a little dance. They were all laughing.

"Thank you" Elphaba laughed when they were taking their bows. "That was very sweet, off key, but very sweet."

Glinda waved as Manif maneuvered the boat away.

"See you soon!" She called.

For about another hour, Glinda enjoyed herself on the boat, Daneriuy and Beliea asked some innocent questions, wanting to know more about Elphaba. After the third degree session was over, Dani saw some friends on another boat and they pulled up along side and managed to get her on it.

Elphie went back to alternately reading and watching the group on the boat. The picnic was slowly breaking up; people started to leave and games broke up.

Jacol's ball game broke up and he saw Elphaba sitting by herself reading. He decided to engage in a little discreet observation and sat down where he could see and hear, but not be seen or heard.

"Well, I suppose we should go on back to the dock, things seem to be winding down back on shore and Dani and I need to help." Manif said.

Everyone groaned, not wanting the fun to end, but understood. Manif yelled over to the other boat and told Dani he was going in to help pack up.

The girls cleaned up the snacks and the boys helped Manif with the sails, ropes and other boat things they knew virtually nothing about. They were having fun, making up nonsensical boating songs and tossing things to one another, thinking they were actually helping. Manif wasn't too far from the dock so he took his time, waiting for the others to catch up. He was talking to Glinda when he heard a scream.

"Sweet Oz!" Loma yelled. "Dani just fell over board"

"She's caught on something," Someone shouted.

Controlled chaos ensued. Gotero and Hyrut stripped off their shirts and dove into the water, joining someone from the other boat.

Since Manif was the closet to the dock, he maneuvered the boat around so he was opposite the other one and he could communicate between dock and boats, if needed. Beliea and Glinda who were both familiar with boats grabbed floaters and threw them in to the water near the divers.

"Her leg is entwined in weight ropes I think" Gotero said in panic when he came up. "It's dragging her under. We can't reach her!"

"Great Oz!" Glinda breathed.

By now others had seen the disturbance and other boats were heading over and people were jumping into the water to help. Manif was trying to control the boat and chant a spell, but his focus was split and he wasn't being effective at either. Loma and Glinda tried the levitation spell, but without wands or the proper spell they were useless. But Glinda knew who wouldn't be.

"I almost had her!" Hyrut yelled, gulped air and dove back under.

Three or four other boats had formed a circle of sorts around the area and people were trying everything to get her up enough, or dive under enough to get a rope around her.

Elphie heard the yelling and went over to the shore to see what was wrong. All hell had broken loose and there was a massive commotion near Glinda's boat. She heard some one near her say someone had fallen off a boat and seemed to be stuck some how. Panicked, She looked for her love and saw her, still on board and let out the breath she had been holding. She looked closer and saw that Glinda was motioning to her. She saw her love put her hands together palm to palm, then lift them up.

"She wants me to levitate whoever fell" Elphie muttered in disbelief.

She glanced back to Glinda who looked desperate. A few boats had formed a perimeter around the area, with lots of activity and there seemed to be small knots of students trying different spells, but nothing seemed to be working.

Elphie took a deep breath, put her palms together and cleared her mind. She tried to see, in her mind what she hoped was going on in the water.

"Consurgo" She whispered forcefully the word that came to her mind "Consurgo"

She raised her hands slowly saying the word over and over under her breath. A clearer picture was forming in her mind, a brown haired girl trying to swim upward, but being pulled under. She put her palms together again, refocused and started again. She was breathing heavily, and her chanting became faster. And more forceful

"Consurgo" She said repeatedly in a commanding, but barely audible voice raising her hands.

She saw the girl rising up towards the surface, slowly coming into range of the divers.

"She's coming up!" Someone yelled "But she looks like she is still intertwined in the ropes."

"Grab her!" Manif yelled "Who… what the hell."

Glinda saw Elphie on shore, her hands and lips moving and knew she was doing it. But she didn't look good. Her face was strained and her arms were shaking and she appeared to be sweating.

"Can they get her?" Glinda asked.

"I hope. " He looked around. "Who is chanting her up?

"Manif, I'll explain later. Elphaba is doing this." Glinda said

"Elphaba!" he said incredulously" How…"

"Shhhh. Please! It's her trust me, but she can't hold on much longer, please get me onto the dock. I can help her."

"Get her now!" Manif yelled. " We have a magic assist, but it's slipping."

He aimed the boat toward the dock. Beliea was helping Manif with the riggings and Loma was keeping watch on the water. Glinda was keeping watch on Elphie.

In her mind Elphie saw the girl stop the swimming motions and chanted faster. She felt her hold slipping and struggled to maintain it. All her energy was focused on moving the girl up through the water. She saw in her mind, the divers get a rope around the now still girl and could feel her load lighten slightly as the girl's head broke the surface of the water

She put her palms together again, refocused and changed chants. A new word came into her mind.

"Subsisto " She said over and over, willing the girl to stay in place.

"She's up!" Someone called. "We've got her!"

"Is she breathing?" He said yelled

"Not yet, but they are trying." Loma relayed

They were almost to the dock and Glinda could see Elphie. She looked like she was in a tug of war of sorts, her hands pushing up against an unseen force. She was sweating and breathing heavily, all her concentration was on her hands, and whatever she was mumbling.

"I don't think she can do this much longer." Glinda said franticly.

Then they heard cheering.

"She's breathing now!" Hyrut called as he helped Daneriuy try not to panic and struggle.

""We've cut the ropes. She's free!" Gotero called and they started to swim her over to the closest boat.

At the moment the ropes were cut and Dani was free of the weight, Elphaba collapsed, hitting the ground as though she had been shoved down.

"Elphaba can stop now. How she is…" Manif said as he pulled up to the dock.

"Elphie!" Glinda screamed seeing Elphie fall. She scrambled onto the dock, with the help of Manif and some boys on the dock. As soon as she was upright she ran towards her love. Manif was right behind her.

Caspon had come late and saw Elphie over by the lake and a massive commotion on the water. People seemed to be rescuing someone. He went to find out what was going on and was just ready to call to Elphie when she fainted. He ran over to her, saw she was out cold, and went to get some water, to revive her.

Glinda saw Caspon dipping water from the lake and yelled at him to stop but he couldn't hear her.

Manif, who ignored his temptation to run ahead, and kept pace with the frantic blonde. They were almost there. Caspon had appeared and looked like he was going to revive her.

"Manif yell at him to stop, no water!" Glinda said, barely able to talk.

"What?"

"DO IT!" She screamed as best she could.

"Caspon!" Manif bellowed at the top of his lungs getting his attention and running ahead quickly.

"No water" he said as he intercepted the confused boy.

He took the cup and dumped it and strode quickly to Elphaba. She was unconscious. Gently he patted her face, trying to revive her. Glinda arrived about a minute behind them and fell to her knees.

"Sweet Oz!" She said trying to catch her breath.

"Elphie" she whispered. "Elphie!" But she did not respond

"Caspon, please go get her some cider, from the beverage bin. It's in a marked container." The fewer people she would have to explain all of this too the better.

As soon as he was gone Glinda stroked Elphie's cheek and said her name again.

"What happened?" Manif asked concerned.

"I'll explain everything I promise." She said her voice strained with worry.

"Elphaba Thropp, you wake up this instant. I mean it." She said loudly and forcefully, lightly slapping the green face.

Elphie bolted up and Manif grabbed her and forced her back down, which made her panic more.

"Manif let go" Glinda said quietly.

"It's Manif my love, just Manif. You are Ok, you're Ok." She whispered in her ear, while stroking her cheek for comfort.

"Don't try and sit up Elphaba." Manif said rolling up a blanket for her head.

Elphie was trembling and confused. She saw Glinda and felt her hands. She saw Manif.

"Elphie, you collapsed." Glinda said with far more calmness than she felt.

"Is she Ok?" Caspon asked, handing Manif a glass of cider.

"She is awake, all of the excitement I guess." Manif said. "Will you please tell everyone congregating over there that she is fine."

"Sure." Caspon went off, happy to help.

Glinda was helping Elphie to sit up.

"You should stay down, Elphaba."

"Nonsense, I'm fine." She protested weakly, still trembling slightly.

"The girl? How is the girl?" She said after a moment.

"She was breathing." Manif said. "Elphaba you..."

"Manif, please. I promise everything later. Please go check on Dani for us. Elphie's fine."

"Ok, but I'm doing it under protest." He said getting up to leave.

"Glinda what in the hell happened?" Elphie said confused.

"I'm sorry I asked you to do that, I know what happens to you." Glinda said quietly.

"What happened?"

Glinda explained everything that had happened from her end.

"You saved her life Elphie." Glinda said.

She was shaking a little herself.

"I need to get out of here." Elphie said trying to stand, but falling back down.

"Elphie, you were unconscious for three or four minutes, please just sit still for a little while." Glinda pleaded.

The green girl sighed and sipped cider. Glinda held her hand, stroking her fingers trying to calm them both down.

Manif returned in about 15 minutes and sat down beside them.

"You are looking less pale, I think." He grinned

Elphie smiled at him "How is the girl?"

"Her name is Daneriuy, Dani for short, and she is fine. Ankle and foot need some attention due to the weight of the rope. Somebody ran for the doctor early on and he is checking her over, then he is going to take her to the dispensary. But she is talking and coherent, Thank Oz." Manif said with obvious relief in his voice.

"Good, I'm so glad." Elphie said.

"So am I, that was very scary. I can't imagine what it was like for her." Glinda said.

"Beliea has been with her since she got to the dock, She is going to ask one of her Psychology professors, a trauma specialist to talk to her. Dani is a strong girl." Manif smiled.

"It wouldn't surprise me at all if she didn't turn this into some grand adventure." He said with admiration.

Glinda chuckled. "Some adventure."

"Manif would you see if there is any more cider for her, please?" Glinda asked as Elphie drained the glass.

"Absolutely. Wait here" he chuckled.

"Lyndie, I want to leave here, I need to leave here."

"I know my love, I know, but Manif deserves some explanations."

"What do you mean?" Elphie said unhappily.

"He knows you saved Dani." Glinda said quietly.

"What!" Elphie said in panicked. "Glinda…"

"Please, calm down, We will explain as little as possible. I trust him, please let me handle it. Please." She pleaded.

"Alright, You trust him, that's enough for me." She sighed. "Just tell him the least you can, and later."

"I will, and I'm sorry. We may need to explain the water allergy too."

She told her what had happened with Caspon.

"I don't care so much about that, but remember that talk we had last night about social events?"

"Yes" Glinda smiled.

"Well forget it. I may not even leave the room for classes."

Glinda chuckled and stroked Elphie's fingers.

Manif finally returned with the cider and handed it to Elphie.

"Sorry, I detoured to talk to Dani. She is on her way to the dispensary, as ornery as ever. She said she did all this to get my attention. I think she wants me to ask her out." He chuckled.

"She does you thick-headed dolt. She told Beliea and me that you two have been friends but now she has her eye on you for something more." Glinda chuckled.

"Really?" He said in surprise.

"Yes really. Manif we are fine here. Go to the dispensary."

"Are you sure."

"She is sure" Elphie smiled "Trust me, I've heard that tone of voice."

"Ok, but I'm checking on you later my friend, and getting Hyrut and Loma to walk home with you." He kissed Elphie's head and ran off.

Elphie groaned "More attention."

"Oh stop it, he cares about you. He is sweet, but clueless sometimes. Some boys you have to beat over the head to get their attention, and others you have to beat over the head to keep them away." She chuckled.

Before Elphie could comment, Hyrut came over, dripping wet.

"Are you Ok Hyrut?" Glinda asked

"I'm fine, and thank Oz and which ever of these brilliant sorcerers brought her to the surface, we never would have gotten her without that."

Loma came with a blanket and towel and handed them to Hyrut

"Dry off" She said smiling at him. "Manif asked us to walk you home Elphaba, he said you fainted."

"I'm fine really."

"Loma will you help me get her up?" Glinda said

They each took an arm and shoulder and helped the agitated green girl up. As soon as she was vertical she brushed off their hands.

"Thank you, I'm Ok." She said trying to be polite, but failing miserably.

"She hates being coddled" Glinda chuckled to Loma.

"Why? I think it's nice." Loma said

"Me too, but to each her own." Glinda chuckled.

Glinda packed up their things and picked up their shoes. She thought she saw someone hiding behind a close by tree, but chalked it up to stress.

The four friends walked slowly home, Elphie lost a battle and walked with Loma's support. She was as tall as Elphie, so it was easier, and Hyrut was still very wet.

"Thank you" Elphie said as nicely as she could when they got to the room. "And I'm sorry to seem ungrateful, I am not."

"It's Ok" Hyrut said. "After the near catatonic state you were in last week, It's good to see your spark back."

"Take it easy Elphaba, make Glinda take care of you." Loma smiled

"Don't you mean Elphaba, Glinda's going to take care of you, let her." Glinda chuckled

"You two are not funny." Elphie said as she opened the door

"I thought it was funny" They heard Hyrut say as they shut the door.

Am I free to move about freely now, or would you like to get me a cane?" Elphie said irritated.

"Glinda, we know why I collapsed, why did I have to endure that."

"Elphie, what did you want me to do, tell them the truth." She snapped, but she wasn't angry.

Elphie paced around for a little while, sorting everything out.

"My love I know you are frustrated. Too much interaction, too much touching, too much attention, I understand But you saved Dani's life, literally. You were beyond amazing." Glinda said at last.

At that moment the stress and intensity of the day caught up to the sensitive blonde and she broke out into tears.

Elphie went over to her, sat on her bed and pulled her into their snuggle position, which they hadn't been in for a long time. They were both very stressed.

Glinda cried and cried, clinging to Elphie, who held her tightly.

"Oh Elphie, I was so scared, first for Dani and then for you." She hiccuped through her sobs.

"I thought you were going to leave me forever, like Minka did." She buried her face in Elphie's chest and cried hard.

A lot of built up emotions she didn't even realize she had were coming out. Elphie figured this out and held her tighter, stroking her hair.

She finally cried herself out and sat up to face Elphie.

"Feel better?" Elphie said stroking her tear stained face.

"Yes, I do. When you wouldn't wake up, I got angry with you, furious. Then I just blamed myself. Elphie you did something so amazing, you saved someone's life. But for a brief moment, I would have given up my own, just to get you to wake up. I'll never ask you to do that again, ever." She started to cry again.

"Lyndie, I did that willingly, actually I didn't think I even could. Please, there is no blame. It was an accident and every one helped out. I helped, you helped. We saved Dani, and everyone came out just fine. And Manif gets a date!" She said wanting Glinda to smile.

She did and snuggled back into Elphie's arms and was quiet for a long time. She played with Elphie's fingers and Elphie stroked her hair. Although they did not realize it then, the stress of the past few hours gave them a huge shove over the rift that had formed in their relationship the week before.

"Do you want me to go get us something to eat?" Glinda said finally.

"I think I can manage the short trip down to the café. Elphie chuckled.

"I'm just fine Glinda, and you know that."

"I know, but I thought you may just want to hide up here and take some alone time."

"I do and I will, but let's go to the café. If Manif is around we can explain what we need to and get it over with, then swear him to secrecy." She smiled.

They both got up and held each other close.

"Elphie, please don't bury all of this, you dislike magic, yet you did something amazing with it. Manif unintentionally frightened you, quite badly and you have been severely coddled. Please talk or write or something."

"We will talk later, I promise. We took care of you; next we will take care of me. We did take care of you, didn't we?" She said cupping Glinda's cheek.

"Yes, for the most part. I'm not as stressed, but it was an intense day."

She gave Elphie a gentle kiss, then another and another, making her grin.

"I almost tried to revive you like this, but remembered Manif was there, and we already have enough to explain" She chuckled.

Elphie sighed, and returned the kisses.

"Let's go explain."


	24. Chapter 24

Glinda and Elphaba saw Manif leaving the dispensary.

"How is she?" Glinda asked.

She is just fine, her ankle is bruised and a little swollen, and they are keeping her overnight just to be sure, but she is fussing and giving the nurses a hard time. " He smiled

"That's wonderful news" Glinda smiled

"Except for the nurses." Elphie grinned.

"Are you in a hurry Manif, we would like it if you joined us for dinner and some explanations." Glinda asked.

"I'm not in a hurry. My stomach will appreciate the former and my curiosity the latter." He smiled and offered up both arms.

They double-teamed Elphie and insisted she go sit. She complied, muttering and went to their out of the way table on the patio. Manif and Glinda came very soon after with trays of food and drinks.

Glinda gave Elphie a salad and a bowl of fish chowder and herself some chicken and rice. Manif had a steak and potatoes.

"What would you like first, water or magic?" Elphie said after they had eaten a little.

"Health, actually. Are you alright?" He said with true concern.

"I am fully recovered, thank you." Elphie smiled at him.

"Water then, Magic I can at least imagine, Glinda franticly screaming no water, is far more intriguing." He chuckled.

Elphie sighed. "What did she tell you?"

"That you didn't go sailing because you had a slight fear of water."

Elphie looked at Glinda, who just smiled and shrugged, then she turned her attention back towards Manif.

"I am not afraid of water Manif, I am allergic to it, for lack of a better word. It burns my skin."

Manif's eyes opened wide in surprise and he just stared at her.

"It's true Manif, she doesn't drink it, or anything like it or bathe in it, nothing at all." Glinda said.

"Well, that does explain the disgusting cider obsession." He said when he found his voice

"And before you ask, I bathe with oils." Elphie said flushing slightly.

"So rain…" Manif couldn't grasp the concept yet.

"And tears, anything watery." Glinda supplied

"Burns?" Manif asked.

"Even a small drop.." Elphie said, "The general theory is that the strange allergy, and general sensitive nature of my skin, is correlated to its color. It's been this way since I was born."

Manif had his head wrapped around this at last and flinched.

"So a glass of water thrown on you to revive you…"

"Would have burned me badly. Yes." Elphie acknowledged then took a silently crying Glinda's hand.

"Wow." Was all the stunned man could say. "That does explain Glinda's frantic screaming. You must have been very frightened, on many levels." He said to Glinda.

"I was, believe me." Glinda said drying her eyes.

"Manif, this isn't a necessarily secret, it's more like information on a need to know basis. If you could just keep it to yourself, I'd appreciate it." Elphie said.

"It is a little hard to comprehend, and not exactly a conversation starter, that's for sure." He smiled. "Your information is safe with me my friend."

"Thank you Manif." Elphie said and tensed slightly. "Glinda, please handle the magic explanation."

Glinda looked at her friend seriously tears gone.

"Elphie isn't a sorceress, Manif. But she does have some strong, innate talent, and nearly perfect recall."

She was with us when Loma and I were practicing the levitation spell, actually she was in the chair we levitated." She smiled. "So she heard the spell, repeatedly."

"She had helped me out of some minor magical messes before, by reversing some spells gone awry, so I knew she could perform magic solo. I also knew she could do the levitation spell, because I coerced her into doing it with me after Loma left."

Manif nodded, following the logic.

"When Loma and I couldn't remember the spell and were hampered by having no wands, I signaled Elphaba. I was positive she remembered the spell, and she doesn't need a wand."

"This is amazing. You are no sorceress alright, more like a witch, or even an adept." He said stunned.

"Manif, the only people that know she has any magical ability at all are my family and now you." Glinda said seriously.

"This is not public knowledge, and it can't be, at least not yet." Elphie said. "I admit I have power, I don't know where it comes from, or what I could do with it. I have no interest in magic, of any kind, and generally dislike using it. And I don't except at Glinda's request. Please keep this secret, please."

Manif looked at her carefully. She was dead serious and slightly panicked.

"Magic is not illegal Elphaba." He said.

"I am aware of that. But it is also not readily accepted in all parts of Oz" Elphie said. "Because of who I am, and where I come from, knowledge that I have manifested magical abilities would make things very complicated for me." She explained.

"Does this have to do with all of that political stuff that Jacol is always spouting off about? He does seem overly interested in you and your position."

"It might. Honestly I don't know anything about Munckinland politics or much of Munckinland anything else." Elphie sighed. "Just for now, I'm pleading with you to keep my magical abilities to yourself. Please."

"Manif, this is all very hard for her, She is an extremely private person and hates to ask for anything, even from the very few people she trusts. I'm asking you too. Please" Glinda said.

"Elphaba, my friend, you are the most enigmatic, complex person I've ever known. You tend to brood and sulk and can be surly and disagreeable, but you are also the most honest, direct and surprisingly witty, person I know. If this information needs to be kept hidden, then hidden it shall be." Manif said sincerely.

Elphie let out a deep breath and relaxed considerably.

"Thank you, thank you." She said.

"Yes Manif, thank you." Glinda went over and gave him a hug.

They spoke for awhile longer while they finished their dinners. They answered some of Manif's lingering questions and concerns. Then they parted, Glinda giving Manif another hug and a kiss on the cheek and Elphie taking his hand.

They sat together for awhile is silence. Glinda knew that Elphie had wondered off to where ever it was she went in her head, and just let her wander for a little while.

"Elphie." She said quietly after a time. "I'm going to get us some dessert."

"Hmmm. Oh, Ok… What?" She said confused.

Glinda chuckled. "Desert my love, I'm going to get dessert."

"I'm sorry, Lyndie. Dessert is fine, May we take it upstairs?"

"Sure Elphie, if you are going to go wandering, we might as well wander upstairs."

Elphie smiled sheepishly and walked with Glinda to the counter. They got more drinks and some desserts. Cake for Glinda and egg custard for Elphie.

Back up in their room, they ate their treats in silence. Glinda wasn't bothered by the lack of conversation. She knew her love well enough to realize that she needed some alone time, not physically, but mentally.

She finished her cake, cleaned up the mess then kissed Elphie gently to get her attention.

"I'm going to go take a bath, don't wander off too far." She chuckled.

She went and ran herself a steaming hot bath, poured in some salts, then lowered herself carefully into the water. She felt the warmth engulf her and relaxed. She thought about the day, so much good and fun, followed by so much stress and fear. She was grateful Dani was fine, and there weren't words strong enough to express how she felt about Elphie being Ok. Glinda closed her eyes, and did some wandering of her own.

After about 20 minutes or so of happily daydreaming in her steamy bath, Glinda opened her eyes and went about the actual task of bathing. She was surprised and pleased when Elphie came in, but confused at the look on her face. Elphie got a towel and wiped of the side of the tub, then lowered herself onto the floor and leaned against it, arms on the rim, head on her arms. She sat in the bathroom while Glinda bathed often, but had only done this one other time, at the Manor. When she had had something deeply emotional to say, but didn't know how. Glinda continued washing, mindful of the splashes.

"Elphie." She said after a few minutes. As long as you are sitting there, be useful." She smiled.

She handed Elphie her long handled soapy bath brush and raised a dainty leg.

Elphie smiled slightly and ran the brush up and down her calf and thighs, and scrubbed the souls of her foot, eliciting giggles.

"How did you learn to swim?" Elphie said out of nowhere, as she started on the other leg.

"My father taught me when I was small, in the lake. He would hold on to me and float me around, dive under with me and float with me on his stomach. I was a little wiggly for that last one though." She chuckled at the memory.

"I kept falling off, which is how I learned how to tread water."

Glinda knew this was going somewhere, and also knew it had to get there in it's own way.

Elphie had washed her back for her and was now standing with her arm out, waiting to help her out of the tub. She dried off her hand and took Elphie's. In no time she was out of the tub and wrapped in a towel and being dried off with another. Her hair was still up in a ponytail, and washing it could wait. Glinda slipped a nightdress on over her head and lead Elphie out into the room. Whatever was on her mind was obviously very emotional for her. Glinda gathered her into a hug, then kissed her.

"Tell me my love. Whatever it is, just say it. It's Ok." She said softly, looking into her dark, troubled eyes.

Elphie led Glinda over to her bed and sat down.

"When Shell was four or five, he wanted to go play in the nearby creek. Father sent me down with him, to keep him from wandering off. I was reading, under a tree, when I heard him yell. He had slipped and fell in to a deeper part of the creek that was over his head. He could swim some; he was learning anyway, but was having trouble. I couldn't do anything but yell for help, I felt so useless. Some men working nearby came and helped. He was never in any real danger and was fine and back trying to catch fish with his hands after a short while. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

When I heard today that someone had fallen into the water, I panicked thinking it was you. When I saw you safe on the boat, I got angry with you. For a brief moment I was furious with you for being out there. With everything else that was going on, it passed. Until I had a chance to think. I thought about how close I could have come to losing you, not leaving you, losing you. I felt what I think you felt, when I collapsed."

She wiped tears from her eyes.

"Promise me you will never go swimming when it is just you and I by ourselves."

"Elphie I…"

"Glinda, promise me, please. I know it's irrational, I know I have other ways to help, but please promise me."

Her voice was nearly hysterical; Glinda had never heard her like this before.

"Elphie, of course I promise." She took Elphie's face in her hands. "Sweetheart, I promise." She soothed.

A trembling Elphie took Glinda in her arms and held her tightly.

"I understand Elphaba, I do." She held her love close and stroked her hair until she stopped trembling.

"But I was angry with you, for being somewhere I told you to be."

"And I was angry with you for being unconscious." She chuckled

"Elphie I learned that fear and anger can go hand in hand sometimes. I know I wasn't really angry with you, I was frightened. I'll wager you were not really angry with me, just very scared."

"Intensely scared. I need you Glinda, I love you and I need you."

"We need each other my love." She pulled her into a soft lingering kiss, followed by another.

They held each other for awhile

"Are you feeling better now Elphie?" Glinda said quietly stroking her soft green cheek.

"I think so. I'm not sure I like these intermixed emotions, Fear should be fear and anger should be anger." She shook her head.

Glinda chuckled. "Well my love there is a whole section in the library, not to mention one on your bookshelf that can help you, us actually, figure all of that out."

Elphie chuckled, then sobered.

"Were we ready for all of this Lyndie? I mean we were both a little shaky with each other still."

"I don't know if we were or not, but I don't think that matters anymore. This afternoon, while I was crying, I realized that I've always been a little insecure about you leaving, or just not being here, or not loving me." Glinda said

"I've always been afraid to admit how interconnected our lives actually are. This past week and especially today brought that into abrupt, sharp focus for me." Elphie responded.

"Elphie, I don't think we should worry about insecurities and interconnectedness, or if we are still shaky or not. I think we should just be however it feels right. And understand that sometimes we will fight, get angry with each other, feel insecure, and be overwhelmed. All of it is inevitable. As is the laughter, tears, love, sex, and a future."

"So your saying we should just feel how we feel, take care of now and trust the future to reveal itself in it's own course."

"Something like that, I think." Glinda chuckled. "Sounds good for now anyway."

They had been snuggling while they were talking, getting into that position without even realizing it. Glinda shifted around and sought out Elphie's lips with her own. After a few minutes of playful lip banter, they engaged in a long, deep kiss full of need and longing.

Elphie pulled away first.

"I can't, not yet." She breathed then kissed Glinda gently.

"Go get ready for bed my love, It's alright." She smiled lovingly and returned the gentle kiss.

Elphie went into the bathroom to bathe and get ready for bed. She felt fine, but wasn't ready to test that yet, not after the intense day she'd had. She looked at her naked body, holding her hands up, wiggling her fingers.

"You did very well today, you did something you really dislike, for a good purpose." She smiled, then patted her stomach.

"And thank you for behaving yourself. There may be hope for a truce yet." She quickly bathed and changed into nightclothes.

Glinda lay on her bed; she could still feel Elphie on her lips. She was a little worked up and was enjoying the feeling. She closed her eyes and fantasized a bit.

"Glinda if you think it's alright, I'd like to share a bed tonight." Elphie said.

"I was just thinking the same thing." She grinned

"Lyndie" She sighed

"I'm sorry Elphie, I was just teasing. I was going to suggest the same thing. You've had a very emotional day."

Elphie went to turn off the lights, then crawled into Glinda's bed, and they lay face to face.

"Thank you, my sweet. I almost didn't ask, but I'm learning to recognize things I need a little better and tonight I need to feel extra safe, with you in my arms."

"How convenient, In your arms is where I feel most safe." She grinned and gave Elphie a kiss.

"Goodnight, my love. I love you."

"Goodnight my precious. I love you."

Glinda turned and snuggled back against Elphie, who wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

"Elphie!" Glinda giggled. "You're sleeping without your undergarments."

Elphie's eyes flew open in surprise and she smiled as Glinda snuggled closer sighing happily.

Somewhere in the boy's dorm, Jacol was pondering what to do with his mother load of information.

Apparently, the Third had magical power, the first Descending in generations to manifest such abilities. This was major. And the water sensitivity rumor appeared to be true as well. He considered telling his counterparts in the Emerald City, but the Third's birthday was soon, and she would have political power and authority. Holding this information over her head could reap him big rewards. And there was still that feisty blonde to conquer. He sat back in his chair, smiling at how good his life had just become.

It came as no surprise to Glinda when sometime in the early hours; she woke up beside an agitated, but still sleeping Elphaba. She turned and put her arms around her fitful love.

"Shhhhh, Shhhhhh." She cooed "Elphie, It's ok, you're safe."

She stroked her hair, then her cheek, whispering comforting words and wasn't prepared when Elphie screamed and flew out of bed.

The confused green girl looked around wildly, clueless as to where she was. Glinda bolted up from the bed and caught her eyes.

"Elphaba, It's alright." She said firmly. "You are safe!"

When her love stopped thrashing her arms, Glinda gathered her up into a tight embrace and held onto her.

"Elphie, Shhhhh." She said calmly.

It took a few minutes to settle her down and get her back on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Glinda said stroking her cheek.

"No, not really. I can't remember much anyway, just bits and flashes."

"You not only woke up this time, but you woke up screaming. Are you still frightened my love?"

"No. And I am sorry I frightened you."

"Elphie really, we both fell asleep knowing this was a distinct possibility. She smiled.

They lay down and snuggled. They talked for a few minutes, mostly so Elphie could reassure Glinda that she was all right. It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep, in each other's arms.

Elphie opened her eyes; a little panicked and feeling confined. It took only a split second for her to see why, and she calmed immediately. She didn't know whether she would be able to accustom her self to this sleeping arrangement on a permanent basis. But learning would be very nice.

She didn't move, or try to get up. It was still the weekend, with no need to hurry. She looked at the girl curled up in her arms, smelled her scent, listened to her adorable snore. She felt content, deep down, content and safe. And surprisingly, a little playful.

She ran her fingers slowly up and down Glinda's side, and around her back. Glinda smiled and opened her eyes.

"Hi El…"

Her greeting was cut off by a pair of green tinted lips attaching themselves to hers, in a soft lingering kiss that led into a long deep one.

"Phie." She giggled, when her lips were freed

"Good morning, my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"Good morning to you too." Glinda stroked Elphie's cheek.

"Not that, I'm complaining, but what's gotten into you?" She chuckled.

"I felt a little playful is all, but if you don't like it I guess I won't do this…."

She gently kissed Glinda's neck and tickled her stomach, making her laugh out loud. She tried to kiss Elphie through the giggles, but every time she found the moving target, she was tickled, gently, in a new spot. She made no move to tickle Elphie, but did mange to land a few light kisses amid the barrage of tickles. She wiggled and giggled and tried to squirm away, but only managed to get herself in the position to get her feet tickled. For quite awhile there were quick and slow kisses, tickling, caressing, wiggling, more tickling and lots of uncontrollable giggles, from both of them. Elphie had been previously unaware that giggling was contagious.

"How did you even know I was that ticklish? She said getting her giggles under control.

"Don't you remember, sing-along bar, you were intoxicated and I was trying to change your clothes. You accused me of trying to instigate a tickle fight." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh that's right." She laughed. "Did I win or lose?"

"I have no idea, but you didn't sleep naked." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda wiggled over and kissed Elphie.

"What a fun way to start the day, but now I'm starving." She hopped out of bed, then hopped back in and gave Elphie an enthusiastic kiss.

"I love you." She grinned. "But you know that wasn't fair."

She got of the bed and headed into the bathroom.

"I'm very ticklish and you not at all." She laughed.

"You don't know that." Elphie said seriously.

"Know what?" Glinda said stepping out, brushing her hair.

"That I'm not ticklish." She chuckled.

"You mean you are?" She exclaimed.

"I don't know." She smirked. "And neither do you."

"You are a very mean green thing." She giggled going back into the bathroom.

Elphie was feeling better than she had in a long time. She felt like everything was going to be all right eventually, even herself. Glinda came out in her undergarments, face washed, her hair in a new ponytail.

"Elphie, can we go to Tyuron's for brunch, please?"

"I was just thinking the same thing." Elphie smiled.

"Yeah!" Glinda went over and gave Elphie a big dramatic kiss. "Quite dawdling and go get dressed."

Elphie chuckled and went to get ready she cleaned up and dressed quickly, and soon they were walking down the street, arm in arm to Tyuron's.

"I think we should do this on last day of every weekend. Brunch at Tyuron's." Glinda said definitively.

"Alright my sweet, I think that is a wonderful idea." Elphie smiled.

Ah, my young friends, welcome!" Tyuron greeted them warmly. "Patio for brunch?"

"Yes please." Glinda bubbled.

They were seated in what had become their favorite table, by the flowers. Glinda was all smiles and very bubbly. Before they could start a conversation Uliko ambled over.

"Well?" He said with no preamble looking directly at Elphie and pointing to Glinda.

"We quarreled, but made up. Everything is fine now." Guessing at what he wanted to know.

"Good." Something that the girls assumed was a smile crossed his lips.

"I celebrate with egg casseroles." He said.

"You like with tomatoes and peppers." He said to Elphie. "And you like with bacon." He said to Glinda.

"And this" He took Elphie and Glinda's hands and held them together. "Uliko like."

He ambled off stating that today is casserole.

"He is an interesting man, confusing, but interesting." Glinda said.

"He is isn't he?"

Tyuron rushed over. Uliko is positively giddy, well for him any way that you two are back at your table. Here is some milk and some juice."

"Thank you Tyuron, and thank Uliko for the special meal." Elphie said.

"I will. I will. Excuse me please." He hurried off to seat other people.

They chitchatted for a little while, until their food arrived. Before each of them was a small casserole dish and a plate of Uliko's potatoes.

Glinda dug in a sighed happily. "This casserole is yummy."

"Delicious." Elphie agreed.

They ate for awhile in silence, enjoying the atmosphere, the food and each other.

"Glinda, is it ok if I talk to you about my dream last night." Elphie asked when she was about halfway through her meal.

"I'm all ears my love." She smiled sipping her juice.

"You asked me what got into me this morning, well I think it was the dream."

Glinda's fork full of potatoes stopped halfway to her mouth, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Not the nightmare, the one I had after I went back to sleep. It started bad. More flashes and bits. Then it stopped. I heard your voice. You were telling me that it was supposed to feel good, like you did that day in your room at home."

Glinda nodded and smiled.

Then I heard another voice, a gentle one, soft. It said it was allowed to feel good too and it should be fun. It said my issues were serious, but I was allowed to have fun, I could make it fun. The voice said to deal with my fears and issues when they surfaced, but not everything was an issue for me any more and I wasn't afraid of everything. The voice told me sex is supposed to be fun, and that little things can make it that way and I can do them without pushing myself."

Glinda was smiling at her love.

"Lyndie, I was literally in the middle of a nightmare, but the soft voice was holding it at bay, I think. It was comforting and somehow familiar."

"Elphie, what an interesting dream." Glinda said happily. "How do you feel about it?"

"I remember the words, of course, but the voice, that soft gentle voice, I remember vividly. It was very soothing, it made me feel protected and calm, even with that nightmare swirling around me."

"My love that is wonderful, I'm so happy you had a good dream after your bad one."

They finished their meal talking about Elphie's dream a little more. They said goodbye and then they took a long walk around the campus. They talked about anything and everything that came into their minds. They started out with the picnic, Elphie's talent at croquette, how Glinda felt being out there on the water in all that chaos, and Elphie's feelings about her burgeoning magical abilities. They talked some more about their time apart and everything surrounding it. Being out and walking around made it easier for both of them. It was a good talk, helpful and comforting on many levels.

They stopped by the café for something to drink, then spent time alone together in their room. Elphie spent a few hours studying, and Glinda studied a little, then sketched and read. They had dinner in the café, chatting casually and comfortably. The spent the evening snuggling, talking and kissing. They decided to start Elphie's touching exercises before bed, and wait a week before going on another date. They got ready for bed, then gathered up their things for classes the next day. Glinda put on some music and clasped Elphie's hands intertwining their fingers, for a dance. The jolt hit them immediately.

"I think our chemistry has returned my love" Glinda smiled

"It would seem that it not only returned, but it brought reinforcements." Elphie chuckled.


	25. Chapter 25

Even in the confined space of their room, they danced beautifully. Glinda and Elphaba held each other and moved around in perfect harmony, never taking their eyes off of one another. It had been a long time since they had danced together like this, and both were feeling the effects.

"Elphie, I can't believe how in love I am with you." Glinda said when the music stopped.

"Please kiss me." She breathed.

Elphie complied with passion and fervor. While they explored each other's mouths, Elphie ran her hands slowly up and down Glinda's back and sides. With each slow, deliberate pass, she felt her loves taught body tense slightly, but not in fear, more like in anticipation. Intentionally, she let her hands gradually wander downward and gently stroked her love's firm buttocks.

Glinda accepted Elphie's kiss and returned it with equal fervor. She felt her loves hands softly rubbing her back and sides. As much as she wanted to let her hands roam, she confined herself to stroking Elphie's back. Her breath caught and she let out an involuntary soft moan, when she felt long fingers gently massaging her backside. The feeling made her head reel and her kiss intensify. That wonderful new sensation lasted less than a minute, but it was enough to let her know that they needed to stop.

"Elphie." Glinda said breathlessly, pulling away.

Her face was flush and her breathing uneven. Elphie wasn't faring much better. They went over and sat down on her bed.

"You weren't kidding about the reinforcements." She smiled, slowly regaining her composure.

"Glinda, I am so sorry, I do not know what came over me. I can not believe I did that." Elphie was deeply flushed.

"Believe me my love, nothing about what just happened warranted an apology." She lightly stroking Elphie's cheek, still experiencing the sensations of moments ago.

"But, I touched your…" Elphie stammered awkwardly.

"I know." Glinda grinned, taking her flustered love's hand. "Feeling your fingers stroking my backside was … wow!" She giggled

"So it was permissible? You enjoyed it?" Elphie said relaxing slightly.

"Not only is it permissible, it's requested." She grinned slyly. "And I enjoyed it a little too much."

"I am confused. If what I was doing was acceptable, why did you pull away?" Her looked confirmed her confusion.

"Oh my love, remember our talk on the train?" Glinda said reassuringly.

Elphie nodded as the light dawned.

"You were too worked up." She said.

"To put it mildly." Glinda smiled. "But I am better now. Elphie what about you?" She ran her hand down Elphie's raven hair.

"I was feeling that way too, although maybe not as intensely. I never wanted what I was feeling to end." She looked embarrassed.

"Elphie?"

"Glinda I wanted that, I loved feeling your hands on my back, and I loved the feel of your… backside in my hands. I wanted something else, something more and that frightens me, but only a little."

"You felt what I did, desire. Elphie I have never wanted you more than I did a little while ago. But we are not yet ready my love. Although Oz knows we're getting there." She laughed.

They snuggled on Glinda's bed and talked.

"All of that, including what we have done before, and the little tickle session this morning, that's all a part of sex isn't it?" Elphie asked earnestly.

"If the information Jilla provided me is correct, then yes. She calls it hanky panky, although her accounts contained things that are not even possible for us, and quite frankly I'm not sure how it's possible for them either." Glinda grinned.

Elphie smiled. "Well you are leaps and bounds ahead of me, I seem to only function on instinct, not prior knowledge."

"Well, Momsie has said on more than one occasion that your instincts are incredible!" Glinda grinned mischievously and kissed her blushing love.

"And as for prior knowledge, it's extremely general and limited, and second hand. And on top of that, Jilla's conversations were… well… about boys. I think instinct might serve us better." She giggled.

"My this is complicated." Elphie smiled. "But should be fun to figure out."

"Elphie!" Glinda gasped sitting up looking at her.

"I feel good about all of this Lyndie, at least right now. But I do not know what will happen as we do more. Please be patient with me."

"Patient, gentle, supportive, loving. All the things you are with me my love. Baby steps, we will take baby steps." Glinda said softly kissing Elphie's cheek. Then snuggled back into her arms.

They talked for awhile longer, deciding it would be best if they put off Elphie's touching exercise until the next night. They both agreed they were still very necessary, but tonight might not be the best time to start up again.

"Glinda, I also think it would be a good I idea if we limit distracting activities to evenings when we do not have classes the next day." Elphie said after a short silence.

Glinda grinned slyly. "No hanky panky on school nights?"

"Correct." Elphie nodded smiling at her.

"Well, I suppose that is a good idea, unless it is an emergency of course." Glinda said with no hint of mischievousness

"A hanky panky emergency?" Elphie said arching her eyebrows.

"It could happen." Glinda grinned, nodding. We both know that anything is possible." Then she engaged Elphie in a long slow kiss.

"Goodnight Lyndie." Elphie said when they parted. "I love you very much."

She got up, then leaned over her reclined love for one last kiss.

"I love you too, Elphie. Goodnight."

Elphie turned off the lights and got into her own bed.

"Elphie?" She heard Glinda's sweet voice call.

"Yes, my sweet?"

"Will you wake me before you go to your early class tomorrow?" She said tentatively.

Elphie smiled in the dark. "Tomorrow, and every day for as long as you wish my precious. I promise." She said soothingly.

Glinda sighed happily and very soon they were both asleep.

Elphie was ready to walk out the door for class when she fulfilled her promise to Glinda. Her beautiful blonde love was still snoring softly, sprawled out with her covers kicked off. She replaced the covers, then gave her love a soft kiss.

"I'm going to class now, Lyndie." She said as Glinda opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hi Elphie!" She said trying for another kiss and succeeding.

"Same time, same table, my sweet" Elphie said on her way to the door.

"Absolutely."

"I love you Lyndie. I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye Elphie, I love you too." Glinda said smiling and closing her eyes.

Elphie spent the morning trying to consciously be a little more friendly to her classmates, attempting to make up for her broodiness of the past week. She offered assistance if it was needed and engaged in a small amount of chitchat after class, mostly about the excitement that had taken place at the sorcery department picnic. She also talked to her instructors about making up the work that she had let slide.

Before her class, Glinda sought out Manif, to inquire about Dani and found out that she was doing very well, and was allowed to attend classes.

"She also accepted my offer of dinner over the weekend." He smiled broadly.

"Manif, I'm so happy for you." Glinda bubbled as she ran off to class.

She found Loma, and imparted the good news, then joined in on the talk about the picnic.

Glinda pleaded a prior commitment when her classmates asked her to lunch with them and went to her and Elphie's usual table. She ordered lunch, then reprimanded herself for feeling anxious that Elphie was a little late. Before she knew it she saw her love striding quickly across the patio.

"I am so sorry." Elphie said as she slid into her chair. "I was talking to my instructor."

"About your make up quiz?"

"Mmmmm hmmm" Elphie nodded gulping down some cider. "I can retake it tomorrow after lunch."

Glinda smiled. "I knew they'd let you."

They ate their salads and fruit and exchanged news. Elphie was very relieved that Dani was all right. All to soon, they were rushing off to their afternoon classes.

Glinda went to her two classes, chatted with friends, and finalized her summer seminar schedule. Elphie attended her class, made proper amends, signed up for the APE study session, spent some time in the library, then went to surprise Glinda.

Glinda and Loma were walking down the steps of their building when Glinda saw Elphie standing at the bottom and waved.

"Hi Elphie!" She called, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey there Elphaba, you're looking much better." Loma said.

"I am better, thank you." Elphaba nodded.

"Hey everyone." Hyrut said joining the group, looking a little tired.

"Hy, you still don't look very good." Loma said worriedly.

"Are you ill Hyrut?" Elphie asked concerned.

"I woke up not feeling very well, probably just a bug. A couple of guys on my floor are sick too.

Loma, would you mind if we skipped our walk today?"

"Of course not Hy, I'll walk you back to your dorm. Would you excuse us you two?"

"Certainly." Glinda said seriously "I hope you feel better soon Hyrut."

"Yeah, me too." He laughed, gave Loma his arm and they walked off.

"She seems to care about him," Elphie said as they walked towards the patio.

"She does, and she said they have a lot in common and have fun together. Love is certainly in the air!"

Elphie smiled. "It certainly is."

You left your hidey-hole early." Glinda giggled. "To what do I owe the honor."

"It is called the library, not my hidey-hole. And if you are going to be like this I shall not meet you after class any more." She smiled slightly and strode away quickly

Glinda caught up with her on the patio.

"Hey!" She laughed "All right, All right. I'm sorry. And I'll show you exactly how contrite I really am, in private." She whispered, grinning.

Elphie maneuvered them over to a table on the patio and they sat down, fortunately, it was not crowded.

"Not necessary, I was just teasing you." Elphie chuckled and Glinda pouted.

"Ok my sweet." She said quietly "I shall accept your apology, in private. But later please."

"Goody!" Glinda bubbled.

Elphie couldn't help but laugh. "You might want to keep pouting Lyndie, I signed up for the APE study session."

"Why would I pout about that?" Glinda said.

"It is three evenings a week for the next month and a half or so, in addition to my regular studies."

Glinda did not pout, but she did sigh.

"Oh my love, I would never pout about something like this. Your studies are very important to you, and so they are important to me. I will support you any way you need me to. I can deal with my insecurities." Glinda said seriously.

"Forgive me, please for underestimating you my sweet." Elphie said distressed.

"You didn't, not really. I admit there is a part of me that wants to pout at anything that I have to share you with." She smiled sheepishly.

Elphie grinned.

"But I know that is childish and unreasonable. I know that you love me. And that there are two things in your life that are very important to you. Your studies and me. I want you to achieve whatever it is you want, and would never let my petty insecurities get in the way."

"Glinda, It is not petty and nothing is more important to me than you, not even my studies. But I'm glad you understand. I'm afraid I'm going to be very busy between now and the APEs and you know how oblivious I can become. I promise, unless something out of my control happens, the weekends will be just for us."

Glinda smiled. "Let the courting continue!"

"Yes. And Lyndie, if you need my attention during the week, please ask me. I don't ignore you on purpose…"

"I know you don't my love. I am well aware of your nature. It's all right. If I get to kiss you goodnight, and again in the morning before you leave, perhaps have an occasional lunch and dinner with you during the week. I will find a way to survive until the APEs are over. Actually, I'll survive until we graduate. We have the rest of our long happy lives together."

"You love me very much." Elphie whispered.

"Yes I do." Glinda whispered back. "I also understand and accept you. And remember, we said school is our priority now, At least during the week." She winked, then giggled.

"Better now?" She asked Elphie, knowing her love was worried about her reactions.

"Much." Elphie said honestly. "Now, It's such a nice day I thought we could do our homework out here, until and possibly through dinner."

"What a good idea!" Glinda said. "I'll run upstairs and get my things, do you need anything?"

"My extra notebook, please." Elphie smiled.

Glinda ran upstairs and Elphie moved their things over to their favorite table and went to go get them something to drink and a light snack. She thought about Glinda and all that she had said, and smiled feeling warm inside. Knowing that she would never have to choose between the only two things she really loved made her feel secure. She knew, of course that there really was no real choice. Glinda came first, and always would.

Glinda sat on her bed and cried, thinking about her talk with Elphie. Her love knew she was a little insecure and craved her attention and was doing her best to honor that. She intended to see to it that she honored her intellect as well.

She felt better after her short, but intense, cry. Gathering the things they needed, she ran back downstairs.

She saw Elphie had moved, had gotten them a snack and was already deeply involved with her homework. She slid Elphie's notebook over to her and settled down with her spell book and some delicious melon balls. After about forty-five minutes Elphie looked around and noticed her.

"Hi, I got us a snack."

"I know Elphie, I finished it half an hour ago." Glinda chuckled.

Elphie looked slightly embarrassed.

"Don't fret my love, you go back to your books. I'm going to study too. When I get hungry I'll get us dinner. You do not have to worry about me, I'm happy sitting here with you. Ok?"

"Ok." Elphie treated Glinda to one of her beautiful smiles, and went back to her books.

Glinda went to refill their glasses, and went back to her homework. After an hour or so she finished up and sat watching Elphie. Her level of concentration was astounding. She wrote and read, muttered to herself, looked things up and wrote some more. Glinda watched her for awhile, she loved the way her forehead crinkled up above her glasses when she was tackling a problem, the little flash of lightening in her eyes when the solution eluded her, And the brief, but significant, self satisfied smirk she got when it worked out.

What a beautiful face she had, her beautiful emerald green face with those angular features, deep black eyes, the slight green tinge to her lips.

"I thought you were studying?" Elphie said removing her glasses.

"I was. Anatomy." Glinda smiled

"You do not take anatomy." Elphie laughed.

"Doesn't mean I can't study it. Are you hungry Elphie?"

"A little, I am almost done here, I just need to work through one more scenario. Do you mind?"

"You know I don't, go ahead and problem solve until your hearts content. I'll get us dinner in half an hour or so. Until then I'll sketch."

Elphie went back to her work and Glinda sketched. She tried to sketch Elphie, with very little success. She remembered Byjon's instructions from long ago and focused in on one element. She chose her favorite, Elphie's eyes. She started and stopped, then tried again; there were doodles and partial tries all over the page. Finally, in frustration, she ripped off the page and threw her pencil across the patio

"Argggg" She said pounding the sketch book.

Elphie looked up and saw a very frustrated Glinda across from her. She closed her books, removed her glasses and leaned over to pick up the crumpled sketch pad sheet from the ground.

"Trying something new?" She said quietly

"Yep, and poorly." Glinda muttered.

"I see." Elphie said. "Pencil?"

Glinda pointed in the direction and Elphie went to fetch it. Although it wasn't a common occurrence, it had happened before. Glinda tended to get frustrated when she tried a new sketch or spell and she couldn't get it to work. She dealt with it by getting rid of the offending elements, books, papers, and pencils. She was actually on her second wand. Elphie sat down and looked at the crumpled page.

"Eyes?" She said examining the doodles. "My eyes."

"You can tell that?" Glinda said surprised.

"Some of these, definitely. You've never attempted facial features before. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Sketching is supposed to relax you, remember."

"I know. It's just I love those eyes, I've memorized them. I want to get them perfect."

"And you will, I'm sure." Elphie soothed. "Why me though?"

"I wanted to sketch something beautiful." Glinda chuckled. "I'm definitely going to sign up for a class, first chance I get."

Elphie flushed. "Good for you my sweet. Promise me, if you attempt this again, let me know before you throw your pencil. I'll sit quietly and give you a clear view of my eyes or even my face, if it pleases you. But be aware that is the only unclothed part of me that you may sketch." She smiled, thinking of the nude sketches at the Arts Center.

"For now." Glinda giggled

"Forever." Elphie said, getting up and heading to the counter.

They ate dinner, and talked some more about Glinda's sketching and Elphie's study schedule.

"We meet tomorrow afternoon to work out a more or less permanent schedule. I will fight to the death, to exclude weekends." Elphie grinned.

"Yeah!" Glinda giggled.

"I liked this." Glinda said on their way upstairs. "We sit around and study all the time, but it was nice to do it outside. We should do it more often."

"Alright. Any time you would like." Elphie said opening their door.

"Or you"

They put their things down and Glinda took Elphie into her arms.

"I owe you an apology, remember." Glinda said feigning contriteness

"That's right." Elphie grinned. "You do."

"I really am glad you meet me today. It was a nice surprise."

She pulled Elphie into a soft kiss.

"Apology accepted" Elphie said then kissed her back.

They indulged in one slow, passionate kiss before attending to their evening routines. Elphie studied for her makeup quiz while Glinda took her bath and Glinda spent some more time with her spell book and wand while Elphie was bathing.

Before Elphie started bathing she looked at her naked self in the mirror.

"Ok, We've been doing well so far. I'd like to thank you for allowing me to feel that pleasure last night." She patted her stomach.

"I'm still working through all of that insanity, and I truly appreciate your cooperation." She smiled, still feeling a little silly.

She bathed and cleaned her hair; her mind focused on what seemed to be emerging as the acceptance of her sexuality. Before she put on her nightdress, she looked at herself in the mirror once again.

"I want you to know, that if you have a negative reaction to something that happens when we are with Glinda, I will not blame you. She would never hurt us, my head knows this, but I understand if you get confused by touches in certain places." She sighed and took a deep breath.

"I was raped; you were…violated and battered." She carefully touched her side where the biggest bruise had been, and the places on her breasts and thighs, then traced the scar on her leg and ran her fingers around her stomach.

"That was not our fault, but I think that it will be harder for us to deal with than the utter nonsense that revealed itself last week. That doesn't give me nightmares, but the rape does. We will deal with things as they come, and I'm sure Glinda will help us. She seems to think we can do this, and I am inclined to agree, but it will require patience all the way around. We have done fairly well I think, but we have a lot to get through yet. Let's try not to be to hard on one another Ok?"

She felt her cheek burning and realized she had started to cry. She dried her tears, then put some aloe oil on the marks.

"I can not blame you for that either." She said to her reflection, then put on her nightdress.

"By the way." She said to her clothed reflection. "Keep working with me and I may formally introduce you to the sweet, marvelous, beautiful girl who will be caressing parts of you so gently tonight." She chuckled and went to join her love.

"I was beginning to worry." Glinda smiled as Elphie came over and sat on her bed.

She noticed the faint tear tracks on her love's cheeks, but didn't mention them.

"I had an extra long talk with my body tonight. We were at odds for awhile, but things are getting better." Elphie smiled.

Glinda, tears forming in her eyes, grinned broadly and hugged her love.

"I'm so proud of you Elphaba." She gently kissed her, stroking her cheek. "I really am"

"I was rather impressed with myself tonight." Elphie smiled. "Ready to exercise?"

"Are you?" Glinda said wiping away her tears still grinning.

"Absolutely, I assume we are starting at the beginning." She said shifting around to face her love.

They settled in, sitting face to face. Glinda had the book to remind her what to do. Elphie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt Glinda gently touch her palms to her own, then slowly caress her fingers. She felt the light jolt and tingle. She was trying to allow herself to feel this in a new way. Now that she understood herself a little better, the feelings she was experiencing were nicer.

Glinda caressed her arms, hands and fingers slowly, just as she had the first time. She was happy to see that Elphie looked more relaxed.

"I told my body, that if it kept cooperating with me I would make a formal introduction to the wonderful girl who has been treating it so kindly."

Glinda smiled, but didn't comment. Elphie was trying so hard.

She lowered Elphie's arms into her lap and continued the caresses.

"Your touch is familiar to me now." Elphie said. "I know it will always be gentle, and never hurt me. But I told my gangly green self that I understood if it got confused, that being raped and battered would lead to that. I explained that it wasn't our fault and we needed to go easy on one another, my body and I."

Glinda kept caressing, it seemed to be helping Elphie talk. The conversations she was having with her body were amazing, and, Glinda knew, very difficult for her.

"I've never really touched my body before, except for washing and other necessary maintenance. Today I did, I acknowledged the places where I was seriously hurt, or bruised. I …caressed myself, it was an odd, slightly disturbing sensation. I think it help me fully understand the need for me to be patient with myself." She smiled slightly, then sighed.

Glinda continued for a while longer, allowing Elphie to refocus and recover, then she caressed her fingers one last time.

"Exercise over Elphie." She said quietly.

Elphie opened her eyes, looked at her love and smiled.

"You've had a busy night my love, are you ready for bed?" Glinda said opening the door a crack in case Elphie needed to talk some more.

"I am tired, becoming self aware is exhausting." Elphie chuckled.

Then she gently stroked Glinda's cheek, then kissed her softly.

"Remember we can have breakfast together, if you get up in enough time." Elphie smiled and kissed her love again before getting up.

Glinda rose with her and put her arms around her, holding that cooperative body close.

"Sleep well Elphie, I love you."

"And I you Lyndie, Goodnight."

They shared a soft lingering kiss then Glinda went to turn out the lights and they went to their beds for a good night's sleep.

They made it to breakfast together, then parted for their morning's classes.

"Same time, same table?" Elphie grinned.

"Yep!" Glinda grinned in return.

Elphie's morning was busy with study groups, project planning, a pop quiz and tending to her experiment. The instructor had sent Hyrut back to his room, because he wasn't any better, so Elphie checked on his experiment as well.

Elphie arrived for lunch first and ordered then studied while waiting for Glinda.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda said flopping into her chair.

"I'm sorry, I don't have long today, my instructors interpretation of after lunch is not the same as mine, and he wins."

"Ok, no problem. Did you have classmates out sick today? There were quite a few out in mine."

"Come to think about it yes, there were quite a few. Oh and Hyrut was sent back to his room by the teacher. He asked me to give you this to give to Loma." She handed her a note.

"Oh I have to run." She gulped the last of her cider, then took Glinda's fingers.

"Later my sweet." She whispered in her ear and left.

Glinda finished her lunch, then went in search of Loma.

The afternoon passed slowly for Glinda. She studied with Loma, who was worried about Hyrut, and did some spell casting work with Manif, who wanted advice on where to take Dani for dinner. She missed Elphie terribly. There was too much love in the air.

They had a quick dinner, and Elphie headed off to her first study session. Glinda unhappily went up to their room to do her homework. She was soaking in the tub when Elphie came home. It was late, but not unreasonably so.

"Glinda?"

"I'm in the tub Elphie." The excitement in her voice was noticeable.

She was getting out as Elphie walked in. The green girl had seen her love do this on many occasions, but this time she blushed, deeply.

"Elphie, what's the matter?" She chuckled as she wrapped up in a towel.

"I'm not sure, but I think I just had my first truly unladylike thought." Elphie said slightly confused.

"Congratulations my love." Glinda said grinning going out into the room.

"You aren't shocked or upset?" Elphie said following her.

"Not at all. I have them frequently. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not." Elphie muttered returning to the bathroom.

Glinda giggled.

Glinda dried her hair and dressed while she waited for Elphie. When she finally emerged, Glinda went in to retrieve her hairbrush. They finished getting ready for bed and for the next day in silence, except for and occasional giggle or chuckle from Glinda.

"Lyndie, will you stop that." Elphie snapped, glaring at her. "It is not funny."

"But it's not a problem either, my love." She went over and pulled Elphie into a hug. "You are taking this far to seriously." She placed a careful, gentle kiss on her lips.

Elphie pulled her close and sighed "Your right of course. I guess I'm more tired than I thought, forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive. Do you wish to exercise? I thought we'd do a mirroring one. Those are usually fun and relaxing." Glinda said playfully twirling her around.

"You know best my sweet." Elphie said kissing her, then holding her, feeling a little foolish for her behavior.

The spent about 20 minutes on a light and easy mirroring exercise, that made Elphie smile. Afterwards they said goodnight, shared a kiss and went to bed. The evening's events helped Glinda get over missing Elphie so much that day, but unfortunately that did not carry over.

Over the next two days they shared quick kisses in the mornings, and fast lunches and dinners, and some chitchat while they were getting ready for bed, and besides Elphie's exercises, and a lingering goodnight kiss, not much else.

By the time the last day of the week arrived, Elphie was tired and Glinda a little irritable.

"Glinda." Elphie said at breakfast, their first together in days. "I need to do something this afternoon, right after lunch. I should be done before dinner."

"Elphie, no more studying. The weekend is here. I'm trying to be supportive, but the weekend is here and you are mine now!" She said a little more angrily than she intended to.

Elphie smiled. "My precious, I'm sorry I wasn't clear. I need some time to make arrangements for our date tomorrow."

Glinda softened immediately, tears in her eyes. "Oh Elphie I'm so sorry. Our date, of course."

"I understand Lyndie, and honestly it's alright. We'll work this out, eventually. But I need to make arrangements for our date, our unconventional, most of the day long, date." She grinned mischievously.


	26. Chapter 26

"A most of the day date?" Glinda said her irritability gone.

"We have to go to class." Elphie chuckled. "Same time, same table and no more questions." She took Glinda's fingers, her eyes twinkling merrily, then strode off across the patio.

Glinda skipped off to her class, literally.

She was so wiggly, that she had trouble paying attention in class and forgot to pick up her homework assignment in her haste to race back to the café. Elphie didn't have any trouble concentrating in class, but found her self-walking quickly, with a slight bounce in her step, on the way back to the café, and Glinda.

Glinda saw her love coming across the patio and wiggled happily. As she approached, Elphaba saw her and smiled. How she adored that wiggly, giggly girl.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled, using all of her effort to stay seated and not bound out of her chair to throw her arms around that precious green girl and kiss her.

They had a leisurely lunch and talked casually about classes, upcoming tests and projects, and the illness that seemed to have taken Shiz by storm.

"Hyrut was absent again today." Elphie said. "One of his buddies said he really wasn't well at all. The doctor has been there several times. Apparently quite a few people in that dorm are ill."

"Must be a rather nasty cold bug or something," Glinda said.

They talked for awhile more, then Elphie said she had to go, or she wouldn't have time to get everything done.

"Ok Elphie." Glinda said. "And you'll be back by dinner?" The faintest hint of a frown crossed her face.

"Guaranteed." Elphie said with a reassuring smile, then she touched her fingers to her loves, letting the tingle linger slightly.

"Lyndie, I need to spend time with you as much as you need to with me, I'm sorry if I don't express it as I should." She whispered before she took her hand away.

Glinda simply smiled at her. A brilliant loving smile that let Elphie know that she didn't have anything to worry about.

Glinda stayed on the patio and nursed her tea while she indulged in a little daydreaming; trying to imagine what Elphie had planned. She snapped out of her reverie at the sound of a familiar chuckle

"Glinda, what's the matter with you." Manif laughed. "You haven't paid attention to anything all morning." He said sitting down and handing her the homework assignment she left behind.

" Oh hi Manif, I'm sorry, I'm just happy the weekend is here. Did you decide where to take Dani?" Glinda said trying to deflect attention.

"I think to that restaurant across the river you told me about, Vesyut's Terrace. It sounds wonderfully romantic."

"It is, it is. You two should have a wonderful time. If I may, a walk by the river afterward is very romantic as well. And appropriate for a first date." Glinda grinned.

"You talk as if you know first hand. Are you holding out on us and seeing a boy we don't know about." Manif chuckled.

"Not at all, I'm not seeing a boy on the sly." She giggled then realized she needed to reign in her enthusiasm. "Elphie and I have been there a couple of times, as a special treat. The food is terrific. We saw lots of couples there."

"A walk afterwards sounds nice. " Manif said. "Are you sure you are not sneaking around, seeing an off campus fellow or something, you do have that in love air about you."

"No boys, off campus or otherwise, I promise. I appreciate you looking out for me though. I don't know how you will take this, but I've come to see you as a big brother. I'm very fond of you Manif." Glinda said quietly.

"Glinda, how very flattering. I guess I have become slightly protective of you, and you are the only person's advice I sought for help with Dani. I guess our friendship has evolved somewhat." He smiled.

Glinda returned his smile. "And for that I am very grateful. It takes a special man to form a friendship with a girl who rejected him repeatedly." She laughed.

"Don't remind me of my humiliation." He chuckled. "And now in an attempt to inconspicuously change the subject, where's your roomie? She hasn't come down with that cold or whatever that seems to be going around I hope?"

Glinda giggled. "No, she's well. Off running some errands."

"You two seemed to have survived your quarrel."

"We did, but it was complicated."

"Well whatever caused it, I'm glad you have your best friend back. I think she has been very good for you, my friend. Settled you down a bit. I think the real Glinda Upland is among us now."

"I'm also glad my best friend is back. And I think the real me is here now too." She said wishing she could tell Manif the truth.

"I like Elphaba, and the more I know about her, the easier it is to see that underneath all of that cynicism, sarcasm and hostility, is a kindhearted soul."

"I know Manif, believe me I know." Glinda said.

Manif was trying to read the look on Glinda's face, when he realized what time it was.

"Oops, I've got to run. Later my friend. Try and stay well."

"You too Manif, thanks for keeping me company."

"Anytime." He smiled and ran off.

Elphaba's first stop was Mr. Kwenyo, although she was a little nervous about talking to him.

There were people in the shop when she entered. Catching the smiling apothecary's eye, she pointed to his back room and received permission in the form of a nod. She had been looking through one of his books for about 15 minutes when he came through the curtain.

"Elphaba, my child, how are you?" He said hugging the girl firmly.

"I am well Mr. Kwenyo."

"And where is your lovely companion? Please do not tell me you two are quarreling again." He frowned.

Elphie smiled. "No, we are not quarreling. We are getting along very well."

"I am so happy to hear that, so what brings you here my friend. Not that you need a reason." He smiled.

"Two reasons, actually. Is it possible for you to mix up some more of that relaxation concoction for Glinda?"

"Certainly. I'll do that right away. And the second thing?" He watched his young friend become very nervous.

Elphaba rose and paced around the small back room.

"Elphaba, sit down! " The old Munchkin said firmly.

"You make me dizzy when you do that." He smiled. "Now, what is bothering you."

"I… Never mind, I can't do this."

"This has something to do with you and Glinda, doesn't it."

Elphie nodded, flushing.

"I told you Elphaba, Your relationship with Glinda is not an issue for me, I can say no more than I have to reassure you of that. You will have to accept it or not, as you will. But you came to me for a specific reason, now please have enough respect for me, and for yourself and tell me what it is that you need."

Mr. Kwenyo said as reassuringly as he could.

Elphie looked in to the kind eyes of her old friend and settled down.

"You are right Mr. Kwenyo, I apologize. Sometimes it is just hard. It is so new and so few people know about us…"

"I understand, especially since I am from the same place you are, but I told you, you and your happiness are my concern, now, tell me what you need."

"Glinda and I have been trying to spend some time alone together on weekends and do something…well, like a date." She blushed deeply, eliciting a small smile from the old apothecary.

"I have vague memories of the concept." He chuckled, and Elphie relaxed slightly.

"When I was spending so much time here, I over heard one of your customers talking about a secluded area outside of town and I was wondering…"

She told Mr. Kwenyo what she wanted to do. He thought that it was a wonderful idea, and very possible. They talked for awhile about the area and he drew her a map with land marks and places she could seek shelter, if the weather turned and other things that would help.

Elphie's nervousness had vanished and she was very excited.

"Mr. Kwenyo, thank you so much. This week has been very hard, coming off of that time apart and my study schedule expanding because of the APEs, We need some time alone, and away."

"This is a perfect idea, my child and I have something that may even help add a little more romance to the event."

Elphie's eyes flew open in surprise.

"Don't look so shocked, I was young, and in love once too." He smiled at the memories.

He told her what he had for her and she nearly knocked him over with the force of her hug. They talked for awhile longer, and she made arrangements to pick it and the relaxation mixture for Glinda, up the next morning.

"I am very fond of you, you horrid little busybody." She smiled kissing the wrinkled cheek.

"I love you too Elphaba, my child." He said taking her hand. "I'll see you in the morning."

She left the shop and hurried to Tyuron's to continue the date planning. She explained to him what she wanted and the man was absolutely delighted to help.

"You leave everything to me and Uliko, We will take good care of our two favorite Shizzers,"

"Thank you so much Tyuron. I'll see you in the morning." She gave him a warm, happy smile and raced off to see to the final, possibly the most complicated piece of this outing.

She found Norven and explained to him what she had in mind. He agreed to help and the both went to talk to Mr. Frama at his livery. It took some convincing, Norven speaking on her behalf, and her vow that her roommate knew all about horses and things, but soon the man agreed to what she wanted and assured her everything would be ready for her in the morning.

"Master Norven, I owe you a great favor. Thank you so much for your help." Elphie told the porter on the way back to the dorm.

"My pleasure Miss Elphaba. Frankly, this isn't the strangest thing I've helped a student do." He chuckled.

Elphie arched an eyebrow. "I am very grateful for your help, thank you again."

The porter left her when the reached campus and headed back to his post. Elphie noticed the time, saw it was a little past their normal dinnertime, and decided to bring dinner to the room and surprise her waiting love.

Glinda went up to their room and did her homework while she waited, more or less patiently, for Elphie to come back. She was very excited about their upcoming date, but even more excited at the prospect of spending some time; alone and uninterrupted, with the girl she adored. For hours, she studied, sketched, pouted a little and as dinnertime drew closer, alternated between anticipation at spending the evening with Elphie and pushing away that small feeling that she wouldn't be able to.

At last she heard Elphie's distinctive clumping in the hallway, and she leapt up to go to the door, as her heart simply leapt. She opened the door to see her love grinning broadly, holding a tray with dinner.

"Elphie!" She said excitedly as the green girl put the tray on the table.

Glinda threw her arms around her and held her close.

"I told you I would be back by dinner." She whispered soothingly as she stroked the blonde curls, keenly aware of her loves lingering insecurity.

"And I even went one better and brought dinner with me." She kissed Glinda lightly.

I'll put on some music, you get our candle." Glinda bubbled, bouncing over to the victrola.

Elphie smiled, feeling very happy and very much in love. She got their candle and put it on the table, then sat out their salads and plates of vegetable pasta, poured drinks and hid dessert. Glinda put on some soft, slow music and sat down across from Elphie.

"You or me?" She pointed to the candle. She asked, but Elphie knew what she wanted.

Elphie waved her fingers over the candle and mumbled what sounded to Glinda like flamma.

"Thank you my love." She grinned "What did that word mean? The one you chanted."

"I have no idea, I don't even know what language it is. A chant just appears in my head, when I visualize what I want to do. " She sighed. "Can we discuss my magical proclivities later?"

"Of course Elphie, I didn't mean to upset you." Glinda said stroking her hand.

"You did not upset me my sweet, I just sense more important magic in the room." She grinned.

She took a bite of her salad.

"I like you." Glinda giggled. "You know things."

They ate in silence for a time, occasionally touching fingers or holding a lingering gaze or smile.

"So what did you do with your time this afternoon?" Glinda asked nonchalantly then ate a fork full of pasta.

"Nice try brat." Elphie chuckled. "But I will tell you that Mr. Kwenyo will have some more relaxation mixture ready for you tomorrow."

Glinda smiled. "How is Mr. K.? Wait a minute, weren't you making date plans? What does an apothecary have to do with our date?"

"Once again, nice try. Now stop trying, or no dessert for you. Of any kind." She winked and went to put on some more music.

Glinda got up and smiled at Elphie's choice of music.

"Come my love, let me teach you a new dance." Glinda said taking her hand

Elphie chuckled. "Are you crazy, last time we tried that, I nearly killed you."

"Don't be so dramatic, you did no such thing. Besides, this is a different kind of dance, more sensual."

"Sensual?"

"When done properly, yes. Very." She took Elphie's hand and pulled her close.

"Put your hands like this." She demonstrated. "Now, when I move my left leg back, you move your right leg forward, and move your hip with it, very fluid… good and back. Other leg. Wonderful." She said as she demonstrated and Elphie followed along.

Glinda giggled as they went through the movements again.

"My, this certainly does promote togetherness." Elphie flushed.

"I tried to warn you." Glinda chuckled.

She demonstrated a few more of the dance steps and they practiced, without music. Glinda kept it lighthearted and fun, hoping that would counter anything negative Elphie might feel from having Glinda touching and moving her hands around her sides. It seemed to work as they laughed and kissed and moved together.

"Ready to try with the music." Glinda went to restart the recording.

"Why not? We are not bruised and there are no broken bones." Elphie chuckled.

She pulled Elphie in close and they went through the steps. Hips and legs were moving together, twirling out and in, then starting again, with Glinda's back to Elphie's front, moving their hips and legs to the side. They went through this until the music ended.

"Perfect my love, just perfect." Glinda whispered.

She pulled Elphie into a slow, smoldering kiss, followed by another that was enthusiastically returned.

"Now, let's dance again, with a little of that." She grinned and put the music on again.

Elphie let her inhibitions down slightly and moved passionately with Glinda. This dance was much different than their waltz, much more intimate. She could feel Glinda's muscles moving and heat radiating from her body. She leaned slightly and kissed her love while their hips and legs were moving in tandem. When they were back to front, she slid her hands down her loves side and kissed her neck.

"Mmmmmm." Glinda sighed "Improvisation, I like that!"

They held each other close and moved together long after the music ended. Dancing together had become one of their special diversions, and they were learning to take full advantage of its possibilities whenever they could.

"Will there be dancing on our date tomorrow." Glinda said as she laid her head on Elphie shoulder after a very passionate kiss.

"Glinda…"

"Please Elphie just one little tidbit, please. "

Elphie spun her out and brought her back, so they were back to front, then kissed her neck.

"Alright my precious, I will give you two…as you say little tidbits." She rocked slowly side to side, and stroked her love's arms,

Glinda squirmed happily and intertwined their fingers and pulled their hands tightly around her waist.

"On the condition that you ask no more." She chuckled and kissed her neck again.

"I promise." Glinda giggled and tuned her head to find Elphie's lips.

After a light and playful game of lip keep away Elphie tightened her arms around Glinda's waist and put her chin on her shoulder.

"Ok, yes there will be dancing on our date." She smiled.

Glinda wiggled and bounced "Yippee!"

She spun around, took Elphie's hands and tried to dance a few bouncy steps with her.

"Stop that!" Elphie chuckled. "Not that kind. The second tid bit is, you are to dress very casually and comfortably."

"Very intriguing. Break out the dessert you've hidden and let's see if I can figure it out from the clues."

Elphie laughed and brought out a piece of apple pie and a piece of coconut cake.

"Yummy" Glinda said spooning up some pie, while Elphie refilled their glasses.

"Let's see. Our date involves a visit to an apothecary, casual dress, dancing and most of the day."

"Well?" Elphie chuckled

"Not a clue." Glinda laughed. "Elphie, thank you for bringing dinner up here. This has been perfect."

"I needed it too. Lyndie we will work this out, my exams, our time together. We will strike a balance I promise." Elphie said getting up, pulling Glinda with her and leading her over to the bed.

They snuggled on Glinda's bed.

"I know we will my love." She shifted slightly and kissed Elphie lightly.

They snuggled for awhile, caressing arms, playing with fingers, playfully kissing, all the little things that made them feel safe and connected.

After a lengthy soft kissing, gentle caressing session, Glinda, feeling bold, lightly ran her tongue on Elphie's spot, right below her ear. She had avoided that since it used to cause her more distress than pleasure. Elphie gasped slightly, but didn't pull away or tense, so Glinda paid a little more attention to the area. Elphie inhaled sharply, her fingers gripping Glinda a little more tightly than she intended to. She shifted slightly and found her lips and they kissed. When they parted Glinda stroked Elphie's cheek and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Sweet Oz, I love you."

In response Elphie gently shifted them, and reclined Glinda on the bed. Remembering the spot on her throat, she kissed it.

For an hour or so, they kissed and caressed and stroked, like they did the first time they attempted this sort of interaction, testing the waters to see if they could pick up where they left off. Since Glinda had requested it, Elphie lightly grazed her fingers up and down her love's thighs and buttocks venturing her hand up under her skirt for the first time. Glinda made happy little moaning sounds and gently sucked on Elphie's earlobe, causing the light touch to become more a little more ardent. Feeling her love's soft fingers on her thighs, and on her backside, through only the thin material of her undergarment was too much, so she gently and reluctantly moved Elphie's hands. Instead of stopping abruptly as they had been, in situations like this, Glinda continued kissing Elphie and stroking her back and arms and Elphie refocused her caresses to her loves back and returned her ardent kisses. Slowly they went from deep, slow kisses to light, playful ones that included a little more tickling, in new places. Eventually they were back into their snuggle position, flushed and happy.

Glinda ventured a quick, gentle pat on Elphie's stomach.

"Everything alright in there." She said directly to it.

Elphie chuckled. "Glinda, I enjoyed that so much, I feel so special."

"You are special my love, very special." She gave Elphie's stomach another quick pat. "And so are you.

And you." She said lightly stroking Elphie's legs.

"And you" She carefully caressed Elphie's thighs.

"And you" She ran her fingers lightly around Elphie's chest.

She repeated this routine, with Elphie's hands, arms and all the way to her lips.

"One day, when Elphaba is ready, I will be able to become better aquatinted with you, and you with my body. You need to know I will never harm you, or do anything to cause you intentional distress. I love you, and I love her."

She wasn't looking into Elphie's face when she said this last remark, but at her body. When she looked into her love's face, she saw tears, and gently kissed them away.

Elphie was too overwhelmed to speak, so they just sat together snuggling for a very long time, so long that they both simply fell asleep, holding one another.

Sometime during the night they shifted to a lying down position and Glinda woke up first, completely enveloped in Elphie's arms, looking into that lovely green face. She snuggled, sighing happily and waited until her love awoke on her own. She was far less grumpy that way. It wasn't to long before her love opened her eyes.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda bubbled.

"Good morning, we fell asleep like this?" Elphie said groggily.

"Yep, clothes, shoes and all." She uncurled and stretched out.

Elphie did the same, and then Glinda lay beside her with her head on Elphie's chest.

"Last night was nice, Lyndie." Elphie said stroking her arms.

"It was, wasn't it" Glinda smiled.

"It's very hard for me to believe, that someday we will be waking up like this every morning, except, hopefully in nightclothes." Elphie chuckled

"Well I have no trouble believing it." Glinda said

They spent awhile talking, about the previous night and the other nights when they had engaged in similar activities and many other things as well. It helped Elphie to hear how Glinda felt about everything that went on physically between them, the good things and the frustrating ones. The conversation wound down naturally and they lay together quietly for awhile. Elphie broke the silence with a kiss and a tickle.

"Would you like to hear today's schedule?" Elphie said sitting up.

"Oh boy, the date starts this early?" Glinda squealed bounding out of bed.

"No, not quite, my sweet. Later on in the morning." Elphie laughed.

Glinda sat down, enthusiasm undeterred.

"So what are we doing, where are we going?"

"I said schedule, not plans." She pulled the wiggly girl to her and kissed her gently

"Mean green thing." Glinda pouted

"Wiggly, giggly one. Do you want to hear or not?" Elphie stroked the pouting face.

"The schedule is better than nothing" Glinda giggled.

"While you take a bath and get ready, I'm going to gather up the things here I need. After I get ready we can go have breakfast. About 10:30 or so I need to leave and go get…things. I'll only be gone an hour or so. Ok?"

"Then we go on our date?" Glinda grinned

"All afternoon and evening, if we choose."

Glinda flung her arms around Elphie and kissed her with an abundance of affection.

"I love you Elphie, I'm going to go take my bath" She kissed her again and bubbled her way to the bathroom.

"Casual, right?"

"And comfortable. And you need to stay put in there, until I say you can come out. You need to bathe, not peek." Elphie chuckled.

"I know Elphie." She went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Elphie went about gathering things. She took Glinda's carry on bag and packed it with a book, sketch pad, pencils and colors. She carefully put in their candle, their special wineglasses, her aloe oil and Glinda's spell book and wand. In her bag she put her cloak and a blanket and some carefully selected recordings. She hid them in her wardrobe along with another blanket, both umbrellas and two of Glinda's little throw pillows. She looked over her stash, feeling very satisfied with her self.

"You can come out when ever you like my sweet." Elphie called.

"Or you can come in." A sweet voice giggled.

Elphie laughed and went into the bathroom. Glinda was naked in front of the mirror, putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"Casual enough?"

"Well, I was thinking more like casual clothes, but this is very nice." She said assisting with the ponytail.

"My hair silly, my hair. And thank you." She turned and kissed a flushing Elphie before going to get dressed.

"Your hair is fine. And you are welcome."

"Get ready quickly my love, I'm starving."

Elphie laughed and undressed.

"I am in a hurry, but you did very well last night. You heard the lady, she will not harm us, but she is also holding back so as not to distress us. I think we might be ready for a little more, but we will talk about it later." She said to her reflection.

She bathed and cleaned her hair quickly, Then she realized she forgot not only clothes, but under things as well.

"It is not like we have not done this before." She said to her naked reflection as she walked out into the room.

"I see you're going casual as well." Glinda giggled as Elphie got underclothes out of her drawer.

Elphie ignored her and slipped her things on, then put on her most casual dress and boots.

"Yes, I am" She smiled. "Ready for breakfast?"

They ate a light leisurely breakfast and talked, then went back upstairs for a little snuggling before Elphie had to go.

"I'm so excited Elphie, I can't even imagine what you have planned."

'You'll know very soon, but I need to go and get everything together."

Elphie took her hand and led her to the bathroom.

"Wait in here for just a moment my sweet, while I move some things, just for a moment." She kissed her lightly.

Glinda smiled "Ok Elphie."

Elphie quickly moved all of the items she gathered from the wardrobe into the hall, put her money pouch in her pocket, then went to get Glinda.

"As I said, just a moment. But now I need to go get things together."

"An hour right?" Glinda said.

"An hour, possibly just a little more." Elphie said reassuringly stroking her love's cheek.

Then she kissed her passionately. "I can't wait for this date." She whispered into Glinda's ear.

"Hurry back Elphie." Glinda said.

Elphie gathered up all of the things and carefully made her way down stairs. Luckily Norven was there to help her get the stuff out to the carriage. Mr. Frama was there with a cute little two-person surrey, with just enough space in back to put everything. Mr. Frama let her drive around, giving her a crash course in how to drive a horse drawn buggy. She thought it was much easier and safer that learning to dance, or play badminton

She went by Mr. Kwenyo's and picked up his contribution to their outing, an old hand cranked victrola, and put it in the back. Then it was to Tyuron's to pick up a loaded picnic basket, a special picnic box, designed to keep things cool, and two large containers of drinks. Mr. Frama made her drive around a little more before he was satisfied she could handle it, then they went back to the dorm.

"Mr. Frama, thank you so much for letting me rent this rig for the day, I know it is a little unusual."

"Well you are a quick study and a good girl. Just please do as I ask and be back before it gets dark."

"I promise Mr. Frama." She paid the man, shook his hand, then rearranged the things in the back and covered them with the extra blanket.

Grinning with delight, she ran upstairs to get Glinda. She had been gone an hour and fifteen minutes.

Glinda waited very impatiently, time dragged while Elphie was gone. She tidied up the room, tried to study, anything. After what seemed like forever, she heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Upland, your surrey awaits." Elphie grinned, offering Glinda her arm.


	27. Chapter 27

Glinda looked at the small buggy.

"This is ours? But there is no room for the driver." Glinda said perplexed

"There is if she is green and gangly." She helped a dumfounded Glinda into the surrey, then got in beside her.

"We, Miss Upland, are on our own." She chuckled.

Glinda laughed. "You know how to drive a buggy?"

"I was seriously hoping that you did. But just in case Mr. Frama bravely gave me a lesson or two this morning while I was getting things together." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda could not stop laughing. "I can drive a buggy, but to do so I need to know where we are going."

"That way." Elphie pointed down the road that led out of town to the west. "And stop laughing, I did not run over anything, or anyone." She chuckled.

Glinda got them underway, still chuckling. They rode through town in silence, except for occasional chuckle from Glinda.

"We are going on a picnic Lyndie. An all day, away from Shiz picnic." Elphie said at last.

"Elphie, really?" Glinda squealed hoping she had heard correctly.

"Really." Elphie smiled at her grinning, wiggly love.

As they left the main road through Shiz and got on a small dirt road, Glinda slipped one of her hands into Elphie's.

"Where are we going?"

"There is a place I heard about one time when I was in Mr. Kwenyo's shop, a secluded glen with a clearing that has a pond, and flowers. It belongs to a good friend of his, and he said the family uses it for picnics and other gatherings. But they are in the Emerald City for a few weeks, so he thinks it would be fine if we went. What do you think?"

Glinda pulled the buggy to a halt and stared at her love with tears in her eyes.

"I think you are the most wonderful, loving, kind, thoughtful, spectacular person I have ever known. Even though I never think it is possible, everyday I love you more than the day before. This is a perfect date."

She looked around quickly to make sure no one was around, then put her hands around her love and kissed her softly.

"So you like the picnic idea?" Elphie said drying her tears.

Glinda kissed away the sting of her tears on her love's fingers. "Yes you nitwit, I love the picnic idea!"

She composed herself, then got them underway again.

"Elphie this place sounds wonderful, just what we needed."

"It's about an hour outside of Shiz. Mr. Kwenyo drew me a map. Uliko fixed us a picnic feast, I have no idea what, Tyuron packed us things to enjoy it with, I brought other essentials, and Mr. Kwenyo provided us with a special treat."

"You were comfortable talking to Mr. K. about our date?" Glinda asked shocked.

"No not really, but he helped me along." Elphie chuckled

"He spoke firmly and told you to settle down when you started to pace and mumble, didn't he?" Glinda smiled.

"He said I make him dizzy when I do that." They both laughed.

Neither one had been out this way and, like the trip out to the Arts Center, they enjoyed the journey.

They talked about what they thought Uliko had prepared, what the spot looked like and other light things.

The further they got out of town the farther apart the houses became. They were enjoying the drive and each other so much they almost missed the turn off.

"Look," Elphie pointed to the map. "Here is the little shack, and over there is the fence."

"He drew a cow by the fence. Isn't it cute?" Glinda giggled.

"There is the path, We turn off here." Elphie pointed and Glinda navigated them down it. After about ten minutes of driving on a path through some trees, they reached a gate.

"I think this is it!" Elphie said excitedly and got down to open the gate.

Glinda drove through and Elphie closed the gate and rejoined her. After about a minute more the path ended and the trees broke into a large clearing. Glinda inhaled and Elphie muttered something.

"Elphie, this place is beautiful."

Glinda directed the horse in a little further and they looked around. Trees surrounded the clearing and there was a creek coming from one of the groves, that led to a sparkling pond, that had ducks. The grass was green and there were flowers in small clumps sprinkled all around. There was an area with small stone slabs, under a huge tree. It looked like a picnic area.

"Mr. Kwenyo said the area is completely fenced in, if that's important." Elphie said.

Glinda kissed her and hopped down from the buggy.

"It is, It means we can release our trusty horse to graze and drink."

Glinda showed her how to unhook the horse from its harness and turned him loose. He immediately walked a little ways and started to graze.

"What's his name? Glinda said.

"Mr. Frama calls him Hoofer. He thought it was funny." Elphie smiled and went to the buggy.

"He sent treats."

"I like that man more and more." Glinda giggled and took an apple over to the horse.

Elphie watched the beautiful blonde as she gave the horse the apple, then put her arm around his neck and talked to him for a minute.

"What did you say to him?" Elphie chuckled when she returned.

"I thanked him for getting us here safely, told him there was a pond if he needed a drink and that later on there might be a little hanky panky going on in the picnic area, so if he could just graze in this area, we'd appreciate it." She winked and giggled.

"Glinda you did not!" Elphie said

"I did." She grinned broadly, then pulled Elphie in to a kiss.

It took awhile for the green girl to relax, but when she did, they kissed with abandon.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda whispered

"And I you, my precious."

After another kiss, they unpacked most of the buggy and took things over to the slabs. There was a raised, solid stone table thing, with a grassy area in front of it. Very slightly raised circular slabs were on either side of the grassy area. Elphie spread out the blanket between the slabs. And took the opportunity to conceal the recordings.

"Look Lyndie. How perfect. We can sit here and spread out our feast on the slab."

"What a marvelous set up." Glinda said sighing happily.

They put the food baskets on one slab and the other things on the other one.

"Elphie you brought your cloak and umbrella. I'm impressed."

"I am absent minded, not suicidal" She chuckled

Glinda sat on the blanket and unpacked the other carry on.

"Elphie! Our candle and glasses." She bubbled and put them on the food slab.

"My sketch things." She grinned. "I can draw this beautiful place."

"I was hoping you would." Elphie smiled, absolutely content.

"My magic things. Elphie, you thought of every thing."

"And there is one more surprise, but you have to close your eyes." Elphie lightly kissed her love's closed eyes. "And keep them closed."

Glinda giggled and complied. Elphie went to get the victrola out of the buggy. She set it up, as the old apothecary had shown her, on the raised slab behind them and cranked it up. She put on Glinda's favorite recording and lowered herself onto the blanket beside her. When the music started Glinda's eyes flew open in surprise

"Music? Elphie! Music?"

She sprang up and saw the old fashioned victrola and wiggled happily.

"That's how we are going to dance!" She bubbled, beside herself with delight.

"That's how we are going to dance." Elphie confirmed.

She started the music again, cranked it up and spun Glinda into her arms. With nothing to confine them they floated around the clearing, like they had in the ballroom. They moved in sync and whirled their way back to the blanket. Glinda lowered Elphie down and kissed her with zeal. She was so consumed with desire that she wasn't aware of her wandering hands.

"No, please!" Elphie said and gently pushed Glinda away. She shifted so their positions were reversed, then kissed her.

"Elphie?" Glinda said breathlessly, looking into her love's eyes.

"It is alright my love, I am fine." Her tongue explored Glinda's mouth.

For a time they kissed lightly, deeply and everything in between.

"We really do need to be careful where we dance. The aftermath seems a little intense." Elphie chuckled catching her breath.

"And could be very embarrassing if it happened at the Ozdust." Glinda giggled.

"I can't believe I just did that out in the open, in public."

"I don't think Hoofer, or the ducks care." Glinda chuckled stroking her cheek.

They leaned back against the stone slab behind them. Glinda kissed Elphie's fingers, and stroked her hands, then undid the laces on her boots, and pulled them off.

"Hey!" Elphie chuckled.

"It's a picnic, let those toes wiggle freely!" Glinda laughed taking off her own shoes.

Elphie wiggled her long green toes and laughed. "As you wish my sweet."

"I can't believe how perfect this all is." Glinda sighed snuggling close to Elphie. "I love picnics, and this place is beautiful and private. And I'm here with the girl I adore, my best friend, my love. I don't know how this could be better." Glinda leaned up and kissed Elphie's cheek.

"I do. We could see what Uliko prepared for us." Elphie said smiling.

"The food! I almost forgot." She sat up and climbed over Elphie, straddling her briefly for a kiss.

I must have been overcome by all the beauty surrounding me." She cupped Elphie's cheek. "I never forget food."

"I was beginning to worry." Elphie laughed.

They unpacked the basket and found a tablecloth, cloth napkins, two complete table services a loaf of fresh herb bread with a cutting board and sharp knife, and a note.

"_Enjoy!"_

They spread everything out and placed their candle.

"Watch this my sweet, I read it in your spell book and I'm trying it just for you. Just this once."

She put her palms together, then gently blew on the candle, causing it to light.

"Elphie!" Glinda wiggled and bubbled. "That's wonderful."

"I thought you would like it." She grinned.

They unpacked the cooling box. There was a plate of fruit, vegetables and cheese, and one that contained lots of thinly sliced pieces of smoked fish. There were containers of sauces and dips and three different kinds of salads, with fig whip and vanilla custard for dessert.

"Lyndie, Uliko outdid himself, this looks fabulous."

"Yummy." Glinda sighed.

She filled one plate with some of everything and Elphie sliced bread, thinly and filled glasses.

Handing a glass of tea to Glinda, she raised her cider glass.

"To courting." Elphie grinned

"Here, here!" Glinda giggled.

They kissed and settled back together, to share the plate of food and talk.

"Try this Lyndie."

She took a piece of the thin herb bread, put some slices of smoked fish on it and drizzled a little sauce on it, then held it up to Glinda's lips.

"Mmmmmm." She said. "This is wonderful."

She made one for Elphie and fed it to her.

"Lovely." Elphie's eyes sparkled. "The food and the feeder."

They sat eating and feeding each other for a long time. They had a great time trying different combinations of the foods with the sauces and dips, refilling the plate several times. They talked and laughed and made a little bit of a mess.

"The dip belongs on the radish, not on my skirt." Elphie chuckled.

"It just serves you right for getting salad in my ear." Glinda giggled.

"You are the one who turned your head." Elphie said with mock indignity.

"I thought I heard Hoofer." Glinda huffed, giggling "More of anything?" she asked.

"Goodness no!" Elphie said "Except for you, of course." She nuzzled her ear.

"Why Miss Elphaba, you are quite relaxed today."

"I think it is this secluded place, there is nobody for us around for a long way."

"Except for Hoofer and the ducks of course."

"I know. "Elphie frowned slightly "Those two have been sitting there staring at us for a long time."

"Oh they just want lunch." Glinda tore a piece of bread into little bits and got up and went over close to the ducks and threw it to them.

The ducks wiggled and quacked happily as they attacked the bread, making Glinda giggle.

"Come on Elphie." She extended her hand to pull the green girl up. "Let's take a walk."

She pulled her into a light kiss and a long embrace.

"I could stay here forever." Glinda said.

"Nice to see I'm having an affect on you, Although I didn't know reclusive tendencies were contagious.

"Oh my love, you have affected me in ways you could never imagine."

They shared a slow kiss, and a long loving gaze, which was only broken by the quacking of a duck.

"Looks like we have a fan club." Glinda giggled.

She tore up some more bread for them, then put a few slices in Elphie's skirt pocket.

"So the others won't feel left out." Glinda said logically.

"Naturally." Elphie said scowling at the ducks.

They walked over to the buggy for more treats for the horse then, holding hands they strolled leisurely through the clearing.

"I have to admit, I like the feel of grass on my feet, I always have." Elphie smiled. "I just like grass."

"I like being outdoors, and taking walks."

"The out of doors and walks are growing on me." Elphie said

"But you just said you liked grass."

"It confuses me too." Elphie grinned, her eyes twinkling.

"They don't do that enough." Glinda said as they headed towards the horse, which had roamed near a clump of trees.

"What do not do what enough my sweet." Elphie said kissing her fingers.

"Your beautiful black eyes don't twinkle."

"I'll have a talk with them." She winked.

They gave the horse some treats and some patting, then walked over to the pond, with their duck fan club close behind.

"Sit Elphie." She sat down a safe distance from the edge of the pond.

"And be attacked by that roving gang of ducks?" She said seriously.

"Oh for Oz's sake it's not a gang, it's two and I think they like you." Glinda giggled.

Elphie sat reluctantly and Glinda tore of some bread and threw it, so the ducks would waddle to another place.

They sat for awhile casually tossing pieces of bread to the ducks, playing with the grass with their toes and talking about nothing in particular.

Then they walked back to their blanket. Glinda put on some music.

"Dance with me?" Glinda grinned

"My pleasure" Elphie smiled

They slow danced, holding each other and letting the music dictate their movements. They danced together for a long time, only stopping to change recordings and crank the victrola. Sometimes they waltzed, or tangoed, and sometimes they just held each other and swayed to the music and kissed softly. When a particularly slow romantic song ended, Elphie led Glinda over to the blanket. She brought out the throw pillows and rolled up the extra blanket, then they reclined together. Elphie stroked Glinda's cheek. Glinda ran her bare foot slowly up and down Elphie's leg, and kissed her.

For awhile, they softly kissed each other's worked up spots, as Glinda called them. Elphie took a turn rubbing her foot up and down Glinda's leg.

Glinda intertwined their legs slightly and they were caressing each other's legs and arms and kissing gently

Their lips fluttered over one another's, teasing before moving to a cheek, an ear or a neck, then returning for a light kiss. They caressed and kissed like that for a little while, pausing to look into each other's eyes and gently touch a cheek,

"Lyndie." Elphie said softly during a pause in the activities. "I really like something you just did, may I tell you."

"Of course my love." Glinda said. She was a little surprised, as Elphie had never really done this before.

"When you… I…"

"It's alright Elphie, take a deep breath and tell me, I want to know." She stroked her cheek.

"I like when you lightly run your tongue over my lips, before or after you kiss me." She flushed.

"Like this?" She did just as Elphie said.

"Yes, just like that." She stammered a little, still flushed.

"My love, it's ok to like specific things and ask for them. I do."

"Yes you do, don't you." Elphie smiled and relaxed.

After a long, deep kiss that lasted forever and included some tongue/lip caresses and a brief but significant stroking of Glinda's buttocks, they sat up.

Elphie got their desserts out of the cool box and Glinda redistributed the pillows so they could lean against the stone table and but on some music.

"Mr. K. is a very thoughtful man, the victrola was a great surprise."

"He surprised me on many levels that's for sure." Elphie smiled.

"Are you Ok with what he knows and how he has responded?"

"Yes, I think so. I thought he would be angry, but he wasn't. He was understanding and compassionate. It confused me a little, not as much as everything else did though." Elphie smiled

"He cares so much for you Elphie, that was evident the first time you took me there. He thinks of you as a daughter."

Elphie though about this for a moment. "I guess he does. He told me he loved me when I left yesterday."

Glinda smiled and kissed her cheek. "Get used to the feeling Elphie."

They snuggled and ate their desserts, sharing their treats with one another, occasionally using a spoon.

When the bowls were licked clean, Glinda reached for her sketchpad.

"I feel like doodling." She grinned.

"As long as I stay clothed and you do not toss your pencil to the ducks, I am all for it." She grinned.

"Sit here my sweet, I would like to observe." She spread her legs and created a space for Glinda.

"Mmmmmm, you're better than my comfy chair." She said snuggling into position.

Elphie sang softly while Glinda sketched their private little clearing. She did several, some including the horse and the ducks. Then she sketched the ducks.

"So you won't forget them." She giggled.

Elphie loved watching her love draw. The way her hand moved over the paper and an image appeared. She didn't attend to one detail at a time, but drew and colored bits and pieces of everything, seamlessly tying it all together.

She was so mesmerized, watching the girl in her arms sketch that she stopped singing. Glinda let out a very unhappy sounding little grunt, which made her smile, and continue singing.

When she had finished five different sketches, Glinda leaned back against Elphie's chest sighing happily.

"I love sketching, I love this place, and I really love you. This is a perfect day, Elphie."

"For me as well. I have never seen you sketch like this, watching over your shoulder. Lyndie it was fascinating, your hand seemed to know exactly what to do, and it started out so messy and disorganized, but turned into… well, this." She held up one of the sketches.

Glinda moved so she was beside Elphie instead of in front of her. She turned to a fresh page in her book and handed it to Elphie, with a pencil.

"You try my love." Glinda said

Elphie looked at the pad skeptically, then shrugged "Why not, It can't be as dangerous as learning to dance, or play that game with the racquet."

"Not unless you do as I do when I get frustrated, then you'd probably take out a duck." Glinda laughed.

Elphie chuckled. "It is a very good thing I do not get frustrated."

"Oh please!" Glinda huffed rolling her eyes.

"You did not let me finish." Elphie laughed "As easily."

"I reiterate, Oh please!" Glinda said.

"Alright fine." Elphie huffed "But I do not throw things." She smiled.

"I'll concede that point. Now try and sketch those trees."

Elphie set about her task as she always did, methodically. She planned and made marks with a deliberate hand, calculating angles and distances. Glinda watched this with amusement. Her love looked like she was solving a calculus problem, not drawing a tree.

"There!" Elphie said. "Ugh."

"It's not all that bad Elphie…not really."

"Glinda, this looks nothing like that." She pointed to her sketch, then to the trees.

"You just need to settle down, it's a drawing not a complex formula. Come here."

She spread her legs to make room for Elphie and settled her in.

"Let's draw together."

After a little adjusting to accommodate the fact that Elphie used her left hand and Glinda her right, they got started.

"Close your eyes, take a deep breath and clear your mind." Glinda instructed.

She put a pencil in Elphie's hand and then took the soft green hand in her own.

"A light touch Elphie, no need to bear down." She said quietly

She lightly moved Elphie's hand on the paper making a series of disconnected marks.

"It's not one of your problems, you don't need to solve one part before you go on to another. Just let go and let your eyes and hand take control."

Glinda moved their hands around some more, connecting marks and creating new ones.

"Now you try"

She removed her hand and Elphie attempted to continue. To her mind what was on the page was chaotic, no beginning or end no form. Simply a series of random marks jumbled together. She told Glinda this as she attempted to turn the squiggles on the page into trees.

The more she tried the worse it became. Finally Glinda took her hand again and gently moved her back into a flowing rhythm, to complete the drawing.

"Alright, so drawing isn't your thing." Glinda chuckled, patting her hand.

Elphie shifted position and sat cross-legged in front of her love.

"Apparently not." Elphie smiled. "That was the most disorganized thing I have attempted in a very long time."

"Not every one is cut out to be an artist, just like everyone is not cut out to be a scientist."

"True. So you sketch and I'll watch." Elphie grinned.

"And sing, you are a singing scientist." Glinda giggled, and Elphie laughed.

"I'd like to give one of these to Mr. K., which do you think?" She laid her sketches on the blanket.

"They are all marvelous. You captured this place very well. How about this one, It has the buggy and the creek as well as the pond, horse and ducks, which, by the way, are still looking at us."

"Ok this one it is." She signed her name in the corner and put it back into her book along with the others, including Elphie's. "And stop worrying about the ducks." She chuckled.

She put her drawing things away, then gathered Elphie into her arms and kissed her.

"Can we take another walk into the trees?"

"Certainly my sweet, that sounds like fun."

They put their stockings and shoes back on; taking longer than necessary for unplanned kissing breaks.

When at last their feet were covered and their lips were happy, they set off into the grove of trees behind them.

Hand in hand, they walked through the trees. Elphie pointed out different plants and Glinda tried to identify birds. They watched little animals scurry around and bugs dart in and out. Glinda saw a snake slither by squealed and hid behind Elphie.

"It's gone now Lyndie. It was just a baby, it wouldn't have bothered you." Elphie soothed and took her love's hand again.

"This coming from the girl who thinks ducks travel in gangs." Glinda said. "What do you know about snakes anyway?"

"Quadling country hazard." Elphie chuckled.

They found the fence and followed it around. After a time they saw the creek. Since there was no safe way for Elphie to cross, they followed it down for a little ways and saw two boards across it.

"Look Elphie, a little bridge. Want to try it, or walk on?"

"It looks fine." Elphie said.

Glinda went across first to test it, as she had done when they crossed the creek at Upland Manor. She bounced slightly on the boards.

"Very sturdy and two steps at the most." She went to the other side.

Elphie crossed quickly, took Glinda's hand, gave her a kiss and they continued on their trek. They saw the pond through the trees and further on saw Hoofer in a tiny clear patch in the clump of trees they were in.

"We'd better get him and led him back into the clearing." Glinda said

She spoke gently to the horse and gently patted him on the rump and he followed them back into the clearing, then led him over to the buggy and gave him a treat.

They sat back on their blanket and spent quite awhile snuggling, talking and playfully kissing and caressing each other.

"Lyndie, I hate to stop this, but we need to get ready to go."

"Awww, why?" Glinda pouted.

Elphie placed a gentle kiss on the pouty lips.

"Mr. Frama allowed me to rent this, on my own, provided I came back before dark."

Glinda sighed. "That makes sense I suppose, It's just this day was so perfect, I don't want it to end."

"Well we have a few minutes." Elphie drew her into a kiss.

"How about one final dance." She said hoping to appease her love.

"Goody!" Glinda bubbled

She cranked up the machine and put on their waltz. As always they danced beautifully. They felt their connection flow through them and gracefully moved around the clearing. When the music ended they immediately shared a slow, deep kiss that nearly set them aflame.

"I think we have just created a new form of hanky panky." Glinda said breathless and flushed

"Indeed." Elphie said.

They settled themselves down with a little light kissing, face caresses and a long hug.

"We had an audience you know." Glinda chuckled; pointing to the two ducks that had been following them around.

"Great, a roving gang of ducks with voyeuristic inclinations." Elphie sighed.

"Just think of the great gossip they'll have to take back to the pond." Glinda giggled.

She kissed Elphie again then took her hand and led her back to the blanket.

"Well I guess we can't stay her forever." Glinda sighed and took the recording off the turntable.

"Certainly not now that we know the ducks are really peeping drakes." She chuckled at her own little funny.

Glinda chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Stick with the dry wit or sarcastic comments my love."

"I try to expand my horizons, and see what I get…" Glinda kissed her hard.

"You get kissed for trying." Glinda giggled. "I guess we should get ready to leave paradise."

"We should. I'll clean up here and you go do what you need to do with the horse. You two seem to have a relationship of sorts." Elphie smiled.

"Alright. I'll call if I need help with the harnesses."

"Ok."

Glinda went to tend to the horse and buggy and Elphie started to pack up their things. She was almost finished when one of the ducks quacked at her.

"Shoo, go over there or anywhere. Go on." She said waving her hands at them

The ducks thought she was throwing food and waddled closer, quacking. One got bold and lunged forward slightly causing Elphie to let out a small yelp.

"Glinda make them go away!" She called.

Glinda, who was hooking up the horse, looked over and laughed at the sight of her gangly green love trying to get two little ducks to go away.

"Just feed them the extra bread Elphie." She collapsed against the horse in a spasm of laughter.

Elphie glared at her and took the bread over by the pond tore it into pieces and spread it out on the ground.

"You two stay here." She said firmly to the ducks.

"And you stop laughing." She yelled firmly to Glinda.

Elphie finished packing up and started to take things to the buggy.

"I'm sorry my love, It's just you waving wildly at those two friendly little ducks…"

"Alright, alright. So I over reacted a little, but they were very intrusive."

"I told you, they like you." She kissed Elphie gently.

"I am sorry I chuckled."

"Chuckled! Lyndie you were practically rolling around on the ground in hysterics. It wasn't that funny."

"Actually my love, it was." Glinda giggled.

They finished packing up the buggy, made sure everything was cleaned up, then Elphie helped Glinda in and climbed in beside her.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your ducks" Glinda grinned.

"Goodbye ducks." Elphie called half-heartedly.

They sat there for a moment and looked around at their little secluded place.

"Elphie, thank you for this. It was perfect. This date had everything. A private, romantic spot, excellent food, bare feet, walks, dancing, sketching, singing, long talks, and a little hanky panky with the love of my life." Glinda winked.

"And voyeur ducks." Elphie said. "We can't forget the roving gang of ducks."

"And voyeur ducks." Glinda laughed. "Let's give them one final show."

She pulled Elphie into a passionate kiss and hug.

Glinda aimed the buggy in the direction of the gate and they left to the sound of quacks.

"I think they are saying come back soon Elphaba." Glinda chuckled, as they headed back up the dirt path to the road.


	28. Chapter 28

Because Glinda was so sad and because they were still quite a ways away from houses, she was snuggled in Elphie's arms with Elphie holding the reigns.

"I'm going to miss the ducks" Glinda sniffled.

"I am sure they will miss you too." Elphie soothed "Lyndie, please don't be upset."

'I'm not upset Elphie, just a little sad. It was such a great day, I had the best time."

"I did too, It was fun and relaxing. I am sure we can do it again sometime."

"You think?"

"Well of course. Going somewhere on a date, does not preclude us from going back on another."

"Good point." Glinda smiled.

By the time they were in range of houses Glinda had cheered up slightly and was no longer in dire need of snuggles.

"Lyndie, we need to take the victrola back to Mr. Kwenyo. Would you like to do it now? You can give him your sketch." Elphie said, hoping to cheer her up even more.

"Yeah! Yes, please. I can't wait to thank him." Glinda bubbled

"Better now?" Elphie smiled at her love.

"I'm better. Thank you for understanding." Glinda discreetly kissed Elphie's fingers.

"Of course I understand my sweet. I understand and I love you."

Glinda grinned broadly and turned their cute little surrey down the street to the apothecary shop.

Glinda tied the horse and got her sketchpad from the back. She wiggled beside Elphie until the customers had left the shop, then she launched herself at the chuckling apothecary.

"You are so wonderful!" She squealed as she threw her arms around the old man's neck,

He gave Glinda a squeeze and a pat on the back.

"I take it you had a good time on your picnic." He laughed.

"The best!" Glinda bubbled. "That was the perfect spot, so secluded and private."

"Except for the ducks." Elphie said seriously, but smiling.

"My paranoid friend there thought that these two cute little ducks had it in for her."

"Elphaba, ducks?" Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

"Well they kept watching me, us. And one of them attacked me." The green girl huffed

Glinda was giggling and shaking her head. "Voyeur ducks aside, it was a perfect day, and you little surprise made it extra special perfect. We were able to dance properly." She grinned.

"Elphaba, you really know how to dance?" The apothecary queried. When I heard you danced the night away with the ambassador at the Upland's ball, I assumed they meant it metaphorically.

Glinda giggled at the look on the old man's face.

"No it was literal, I can waltz." Elphie said

Mr. Kwenyo was rarely surprised by much, but this surprised him, and it was evident.

"She waltzes brilliantly, and is learning other dances as well. My parents gave us a victrola as a surprise after spring recess and we dance in our room sometimes, but there is not much room. In that clearing we could really whirl and twirl." Glinda said twirling herself under Elphie's arm much to the green girl's dismay and the apothecary's delight.

"You must honor me with a dance sometime. I have been told I am very light on my feet." He smiled.

"Dancing with you would be an honor for me." She gave the old man a hug and a kiss.

"And thank you, those words do not adequately express my gratitude, but they are all I have." Elphie said quietly looking into the man's eyes and thinking about what Glinda had said.

"Same here." Glinda smiled

"Glinda show him your drawings, I will go get the victrola." Elphie said quickly and hurried off.

"Overwhelmed?" The apothecary smiled

"Defiantly." Glinda chuckled.

She showed her Munchkin friend her sketches of the clearing, even the one of the ducks.

"My child, you have a wonderful talent." He smiled looking at the sketches.

"I'm going to take a class in the fall, so I can learn to sketch people. I can't really do that yet."

She told him about their outing to the Arts Center and all of the wonderful drawings she saw there.

"Oh I have attended events there, it is a very nice place with many talented people. You may be able to display your work there someday." He said examining the drawings.

"Oh! That would be fun. Some day I hope I can learn well enough to sketch Elphie, especially her eyes."

Mr. Kwenyo regarded the blonde girl carefully. There was a look of undisguised adoration on her face.

"I told you I would have a talk with them Glinda, there is no need to tattle." Elphie said coming in and hearing Glinda mention her eyes.

"I wasn't tattling. I was telling Mr. K I was going to learn to sketch your beautiful eyes."

Elphie flushed deeply and put the victrola on the counter.

"I have got to learn not to leave you two alone together." Elphie smiled. "And as much as I would like to visit, we need to get the rig back to Mr. Frama."

"Ok Elphie. Mr. K. This drawing is for you. A very small token of our appreciation, and friendship."

Glinda said kissing the old man's cheek.

Elphie followed suit.

"This is a wonderful gift. I shall frame it and hang it. I am in possession of a Glinda Upland original." He said proudly and smiled at the two girls.

"We will return soon, you horrid little man." Elphie chuckled.

"Thanks again Mr. K." She leaned in to him. "Our date was very special, very romantic. Thanks for your help."

Mr. Kwenyo smiled and nodded. Elphie flushed deeply and left without a word.

"Don't worry about her. We'll see you soon." She blew a kiss to the old apothecary and breezed out of the door.

"I know you are not upset Elphie, so stop sulking." Glinda said on her way to drop off the picnic things at Tyuron's.

"I am not sulking, just… I do not even know." She sighed. "I will get used to this, Lyndie, I promise."

She ran in and dropped off the things quickly with a promise they would return for brunch the next day.

"Are you Ok now?" Lyndie asked when Elphie got back into the buggy.

"I was Ok before, but I am less flustered." She smiled.

"Did you ladies have a good day?" Mr. Frama said as they pulled up.

"We had a grand time." Elphie said, "Thank you for trusting me with your rig and horse."

"Well you are welcome." He was loading their things into a carriage for the trip back to the dorm.

"Hoofer is a very nice horse, I think he enjoyed his grazing time." Glinda said during their short ride back to the dorm.

"He is my favorite, a good old boy." The man smiled. "Here you are Misses, safely home."

He helped them down and retrieved their things.

"My rigs and services are at your disposal whenever you need them." He said as he put the things down in their room."

"Thank you Mr. Frama" They both said.

Glinda twirled and fell on her bed, sighing happily. "I think we are doing very well in the date department."

Elphie was putting away their things.

"We have only had three." Elphie chuckled.

"But a fantastic three. We are very lucky Elphie, we have leeway to do things and go places conventional couples do not."

"I guess we are. I'm a little surprised your parents did not separate us after they found out." She went and sat beside her reclined love.

"They thought about it. I was a little surprised as well, but grateful they did not. They figured we needed to be together, and could handle it."

Elphie lay down with Glinda and they talked for awhile about her parents and how much she was looking forward to the summer intercessions and their birthdays. After a short session of conversation interspersed with light kissing and caresses, they realized it was late, they were hungry and the café would be closing soon. They ran down and managed to get some food at the last minute, Elphie taking milk because the cider was gone. They sat on the moderately lit patio, under the stars and ate their late dinner while they continued their conversation.

"Remember I told you I had perform an original spell as my rite of passage." Glinda said after a long drink of tea.

"I do, have you thought of one?"

"Maybe, I'm still going to work it out during summer seminar. But I don't think I mentioned that the guest perform magic to, in my honor." She giggled. "It's a magical birthday party!"

"Every one?"

"The magically inclined ones, usually…except you of course. I would never expect you to do something that publicly."

"I appreciate that, but I may be able to arrange something privately." She winked at her giggling love.

"My 18th birthday is looking better and better. I'm glad you are able to share it with me. And that you will allow me to share your birthday with you. You know my parents will have a small private celebration for you when you come after Colwen Grounds"

Elphie frowned.

"I'm not asking or anything, just saying. You did say you would come to the Manor."

"I did, and I will. I wasn't frowning at you my sweet; you have shown remarkable restraint as far as my trip to Munchkinland goes. I am both proud and grateful."

"Thank you. I'm happy you noticed!" Glinda grinned.

They went back up to their room and spent a little time snuggling, then went about their bathing and getting ready for bed routines.

"Look Elphie" Glinda held up a grass tinged foot. "I'm green."

Elphie chuckled "But not mean."

Glinda kissed her chuckling love. "Nope, that honor is yours alone."

Elphie wrote in her journal about how she felt about the day. Her feelings about the physical things she and Glinda did together were becoming clearer and less confusing, but she still had her fears and certain touches and places still caused her to panic a little.

"_Time, understanding, and patience Elphaba. Glinda has no problem providing you with those things, now provide them to yourself."_

She wrote for awhile longer until Glinda's voice brought her back to the room.

"I'm sorry my love, I didn't mean to interrupt you." She said stroking Elphie's hair.

"You are an always welcome interruption my sweet."

She pulled the towel-clad girl onto her lap, and kissed her, carefully avoiding her hair.

"Go get bathed and we can continue this." Glinda giggled, getting up.

She loved sitting on Elphie's lap, but it wasn't very practical.

After Elphie bathed she sat on the chair and looked at herself while she cleaned her hair.

"I think this is getting a little easier on all of us. I really enjoyed feeling Glinda caressing my leg. And judging from your reaction, or lack thereof, I'd say you were Ok with it too. Some other touches didn't go over quite as well, but we all handled it with a minimum amount of panic. She loves us. We are safe with her, we just need to adjust to that."

She gave her hair a few final strokes and left it down then put on her nightdress.

"Oh and you." She tapped the reflection of her eyes. "You heard our love, more twinkling."

She chuckled, reluctantly admitting that what had started out as silliness was actually helping her.

"Everyone says hi" Elphie laughed as she came out into the room.

"Hi everyone." Glinda giggled pulling her close and holding her tight.

"Sleep with me?" Glinda asked hopefully. "

They went and crawled into Glinda's bed together. It was very late and they were very tired. After an extremely vigorous good night kiss, they snuggled together and Glinda was soon asleep, making those happy little sighing sounds that Elphie loved to hear. Elphie finally managed to fall asleep, but awoke a few hours later; She wasn't agitated, but did need to get up. Glinda had curled up into a cute light blue ball, and kicked the covers off of both of them. All Elphie had to do was move her arm and slip out.

She covered the adorable girl and went into the bathroom.

She sat there for awhile sorting through what was bothering her. She had experienced a few mild panic episodes during various physical moments. She had a thought, but wanted to be sure. She pulled off her nightdress and looked at her side, the one where the big bruise had been. She stared at for along time, trying to force the images out of her mind.

Glinda shifted position, looking for her warm snuggle partner and awoke when she couldn't find her. She saw the bathroom door cracked and the light on.

"Oh no!" She said distressed.

She walked over quietly and peeked in. She saw her Elphie standing naked touching her reflection in the mirror. She watched as the very distressed girl ran her finger around the mirror, in the area on her ribs that had been bruised.

"You still see it don't you?" Glinda said gently as she opened the door.

Elphie didn't startle or look at her. She simply nodded.

"Sometimes, and feel it too. And all the others. Doesn't it bother you that the body you seem to like so much, is scared- flawed?"

Glinda considered this. Her intuition told her this was more about the internal scars than the external ones, so she chose her words carefully.

"Elphaba, nobody's body is perfect, everyone has scars of some sort."

"But you know where these came from, you saw them, treated them."

"Elphie." Glinda wrapped a towel around her love. "I think that you are worried about your outsides, because you are frightened, about what specifically I don't know, but I'm reasonably sure it's a touching issue. We have done quite a bit of that today, and yesterday." She smiled.

Elphie simply sighed and hung her head.

"Elphie, your scars are visible reminders of things that happened to you over your life, some horrible, some just childhood incidents. Look at me my love." She said gently.

Elphie looked up. Glinda had bared her upper arm to reveal a long, faint scar.

"I got this the first time I tried to saddle my horse by myself, without permission I might add." She chuckled. "I fell against a hoof cleaning tool trying to get my saddle off of the rail and got cut. It's the first time I actually remember seeing a needle before I past out. They told me I got five stitches."

Elphie smiled in spite of herself. "You were a handful. I never noticed that before." She ran her finger on the scar.

"Due to other issues, you barely notice me at all when I'm unclothed. But that's a separate topic." Glinda smiled. "I have other scars, as do you."

Elphie nodded.

"Lyndie, I don't know how you know all of this stuff that goes on inside me, when even I can not seem to get a handle on it. But I am glad you do."

"My intuition is mostly still undeveloped, but sometimes I can feel your pain and internal struggles, probably because I love you so deeply and want to help. To that end, I have an idea."

"It is the middle of the night." Elphie said.

"Are you planning on going back to sleep? I know I'm not." Glinda stated simply.

"I guess not. So what is your idea my sweet, and may I dress now?"

"Actually no you can't. Here put this on." Glinda handed her a robe.

She put on the robe, took off the towel and allowed herself to be led to her bed. Glinda sat across from her on her own bed. Elphie looked at her love with a mix of desperation, hope and complete trust. And it did not escape Glinda's notice

"Elphie, this is just a thought, and it is totally and completely up to you. Ok?"

"I understand."

"I have read a lot of that book with the exercises in it, even the part we were warned against. This idea comes from that part. I'm not sure we are ready for most of those, but this one activity seemed to fit so well, I think we should at least try."

"Alright my sweet. I trust you implicitly.'

"I know, and I you. We will need that. The exercises in section five are meant for married couples. They are interactive, more intimate, but still designed to address an issue. If I understood what I read, the one I'm thinking of deals with body image issues. It's good that you are on reasonably good terms with yours now, because everyone is about to become very well aquatinted. Are you still with me?"

"I think so, this involves me being naked doesn't it?'

"Yes, and me too. I told you it was from a section we are not meant to deal with yet, but hear me out."

"Ok. You seem to know what you are doing." Elphie said.

"_I hope so." _Glinda thought.

Glinda explained the exercise as it was explained in the book, as Elphie eyes grew wider.

"No. Uh-uh. I can not do that!" Elphie exclaimed shaking her head.

"I know my love, neither can I, so try and calm down. That's the way it is in the book. My idea is much less…interactive."

Elphie settled slightly "Great Oz I hope so!"

Glinda chuckled. "It's called a Body Scavenger Hunt, but we do not need to hunt. We know where are own scars are. Since the point of this, as I see it, is to show you my body has it's flaws and scars with corresponding stories, this will be more of a show and tell. " Glinda said.

"That does sound more doable. Nerve wracking, but doable."

"Elphie this is something we have never done before, but it is an exercise, with the same rules, except I'm a participant, not a guide. I have a scar that will be hard for me to show and tell, but I'm going to regardless. You may talk or not, as you choose. This is for you my love. If you think it will benefit you, we will do it. If the thought distresses you, then we will not. Think for a moment, and I'll change into a robe too."

She got up and kissed Elphie gently then went into the bathroom. Elphie sat, sorting through everything.

This was way beyond any exercise they had attempted. It was intimate, involved, but not meant to be sexual, although no doubt those issues would come up. All in all it was a good idea and it was an exercise.

"Well?" Glinda said standing in her fluffy pink robe.

"Alright. Show and tell time." Elphie smiled half-heartedly.

Glinda motioned for her to move over to the other bed and they sat facing one another.

"Close your eyes Elphie. Remember that this is interactive, but it is still a touching exercise. I will keep myself in check and only tell my scar stories, and touch you as required. You say whatever comes up and touch however you need. I'm going to disrobe, but you keep yours on as long as you need to."

She undid her robe and slipped it off her shoulders. Elphie opened her eyes and saw her love sitting cross legged in front of her, naked and smiling.

"Ready my love?"

"I hope so." Elphie said, looking as though she wanted to say something.

"I'm the only one who needs to keep my thoughts a to myself, remember that. I'll only question if I think you need me to. It's your exercise."

"Sweet Oz you are beautiful." Elphie breathed before she could censor herself.

Glinda chuckled. "Feel better?"

"Much." Elphie sighed flushing deeply.

"I'll start." Glinda said.

She pointed to a small scar over her right breast. "This was he result of a fight I got into with a girl at my finishing school." She took Elphie's hand and placed a finger on the scar.

Elphie tentatively ran her finger on it. "A fight?"

"A little girl fight. She accused me of taking her broach. I called her a silly-willy and pushed her then she tried to cut it off of my dress with her scissors and got me too. We were both sent to the head mistress. After the nurse treated me I was sent home. Momsie took away my riding privileges for a week. That hurt more than the cut." She smiled.

Elphie had caressed Glinda before but never here. The scar was small and faint and really didn't feel different than the skin.

"It feels the same as your skin." Elphie said running her fingers over the area.

"It is my skin. Would you like to try one?"

Elphie sighed and bared her lower leg. She pointed to a scar above her ankle. Glinda gently caressed it.

"Nessa bit me, when she was about two. I stood up to go while we were playing on the floor, she got mad and clamped down." She smiled.

Glinda leaned over to kiss the small scar.

"Is that in the rules?" Elphie smiled.

"Actually yes." Glinda chuckled.

Elphie leaned over and kissed the scar on Glinda's chest.

"Rules are rules," Elphie said seriously

She had settled down and was a little more relaxed.

"As long as I'm sibling related scars" She lowered her robe off of her left shoulder and pointed to a faint scar above her breast almost to her collarbone.

Glinda traced the interesting shape with her finger and kissed it lightly.

"I was holding Shell at the table, he got a hold of a knife and accidentally cut me. The blood scared him silly. The scar around it is when he tried to wipe it off with a wet napkin. He was still too young to understand the water thing completely."

Glinda kissed it again. "Two scars, two kisses." She said reasonably.

"I have a two for one scar too." She pointed to a small puncture looking scar on her stomach.

"I tried to mount my horse by myself for the first time."

"Without permission?" Elphie chuckled as she ran her hand over the area.

"Naturally." Glinda smiled. "I was in the meadow. This one happened when I slipped and hit the stirrup somehow, I think."

Elphie kissed the scar then put her hand over it.

"It's like a little pucker on your skin, not smooth, but not bad."

Glinda smiled. "The other." She lay down on her side back to Elphie. "Is on the back of my left thigh, midway between my knee and backside."

She said this casually and non-chalantly, knowing that Elphie would be a little flustered by the location.

"See it" She was trying to point, but couldn't really reach.

She felt Elphie's trace the scar and she fought with all her might to hold the ripple of pleasure she felt at her love's soft touch on that sensitive area in check.

"I do."

"I was by the stump and when I fell I scraped thigh and backside on the stump. That scar came from a pointy piece of bark, I think."

She felt Elphie's lips against her thigh and bit her lip, struggling harder to maintain control.

"I howled and cried so loud." She managed to say, with effort. "Poyt, the Stable Master at the time came running and carried me to the house."

Elphie caressed the scar again. "How long were you restricted?" She chuckled.

She helped her love sit back up.

"Just the weekend and I through a fit the whole time. I felt being injured was punishment enough." Glinda chuckled, but still feeling the sensation of Elphie's lips on her thigh.

"I let myself feel something when I kissed that scar. Something that caused tingles I didn't try to stop. But I'm fairly certain you had to. I'm sorry."

"Uh-uh. It's your exercise, no apologies. Besides, we both could use the practice." She winked and chuckled. "Now back to work." She said seriously.

"I might as well get this over with." She lowered her robe completely and pointed to the scar on her side.

"Even though you don't know all the details, you know how I got it and since it's my prerogative, I would rather not dredge that much up."

She looked at Glinda for approval and she simply nodded. Glinda reached out and ran her finger on the scar. Elphie had permitted very little touching of her sides, so this was a big deal for her. She tensed and closed her eyes. Glinda took a chance and ran her hand gently up and down her love's thin green ribs.

"How can I allow something that came from such a horrible thing and that hurt so badly become part of something that is supposed to be wonderful and feel good." She choked out the words, but did not start to cry.

Glinda said nothing, this was the driving force behind this whole exercise and it needed to come out. She continued to caress her love's side gently, watching her face.

"When you started to caress my sides earlier today, I knew it was accidental because you don't touch me there outside of a dance. I tried not to panic, but did anyway a little. Even now, in this controlled, very safe situation, I had to fight it off."

Glinda leaned over and kissed the scar lightly causing Elphie to gasp.

"Are you fighting panic now?" Glinda ventured carefully.

Elphie opened her eyes.

"Not panic, but I can not bring myself to let this feel good and I know it should."

Glinda kissed the scar again. "There is no should here Elphie, only what you feel or don't feel right now.

Don't start to beat yourself up. You got it out, we will deal with it in time."

"I have a scar on my leg, right here." She continued with the exercise, hoping Elphie wouldn't dwell.

Elphie caressed the scar and saw that Glinda's face had clouded over.

"I got this when I tried to go back into the playhouse after it collapsed, to find Minka. I caught my leg on a jagged piece of board." She talked quietly, trying to stay calm.

Elphie leaned over and kissed the scar and caressed her love's leg

"We can let the scar on your leg commiserate with the scar on mine." She smiled, hoping Glinda would to."

She did. Elphie kissed the scar again, then kissed Glinda.

"That's against the rules." Glinda said

"For you, It's my exercise I can do what I want. And I want to comfort you in the way you need."

She pulled Glinda close and held her, when she realized they were both naked, She flushed and pulled away.

"Don't worry, this type of touching is covered in the exercise book too." Glinda smiled.

"Maybe I should review section five." Elphie said with a hint of curiosity.

"Honestly my love, I would not recommend that. Some of those exercises make me blush, we may have to hospitalize you."

Elphie smiled. She liked when Glinda teased her.

"Is the exercise over?"

"Do you need more?" Glinda asked in all seriousness.

"I do not think so. I understand now what was bothering me. I saw the wounds I used to have when I looked at the scars. I wanted to use them as an excuse, because I was frightened of my reaction to your touch. But the scars are a part of my body, just as yours are. And they are not the reason I get frightened or panic. How I got them is. I read about this in those psychology books. I am avoiding the real issue, or was trying to anyway. Now that we are trying more things more often, I guess it is to be expected.

"So this little experiment helped?"

"On many levels. It was a lot of effort on your part to show me I was being ridiculous."

"You were not being ridiculous. And if it helped you, then it was more than worth the effort. Exercise over."

"Thank you for loving me so much." Elphie said kissing her love ignoring the nakedness.

"Thank you for allowing me to." She returned the kiss.

"May we lie here like this for awhile. I would like to try." Elphie said shyly.

"Lie together, without clothing." Glinda said a little shocked.

"If you don't think we should…" Elphie said moving to get up.

Glinda pulled her back down, giggling.

"I don't know if we should or not, but I'd like to." Glinda replied with an uncharacteristic timidity to her voice.

They cuddled together adjusting to the feel of each other's naked body. They both acknowledged that it was different than the oil bath. Very different. They caressed the usual places faces, hands, arms and the newly discovered legs. They talked about what they were feeling, being together like this, what it meant for them, and how it felt when intimate places touched, however briefly and accidentally.

"Elphie, I have a question, but I don't want to stir things up for you, so stop me if I start to" Glinda said earnestly, breaking a comfortable silence.

"Ask anything Lyndie." Elphie said.

"Well this is a silly thing, I guess. And I can't believe I didn't notice it before now, especially in the oil bath, or when I was caressing your legs during that exercise. But since we are naked already…"

"Lyndie what?" Elphie chuckled.

She sat up and stretched out her bare leg

"My hair is very blonde, my pubic hair is very blonde, the hair on my legs is very blonde, It's also very fine and barely noticeable, so I've never shaved or waxed, like some women. But I have hair on my legs."

She ran her hand on Elphie's leg.

"Your hair is jet black, your pubic hair is jet black, but your legs are hairless, totally hairless. How is that possible?"

Elphie laughed, really laughed. "You are wondering why I have no hair on my legs?"

"It is confusing to me, yes." She started laughing too.

"I have no idea, I've never thought about it." She was still laughing.

They laughed together for a long time, even though they both knew Elphie's hairless legs was not that funny.

"Maybe green skinned people are not hairy." Elphie said when she regained a little control.

"So there is no reason." Glinda said her laughter subsiding into chuckles.

"Not that I know of, no."

"Elphie we haven't laughed together like this in forever." Glinda said wiping her eyes

"No we have not. But it was welcome. As you say, we must have needed it."

"And now I think we need sleep." Glinda giggled. "And clothes. I can only take so much."

Elphie smiled and the both got into their nightdresses and back into bed, together.

"It is alright if I sleep here, without a reason or an invitation," Elphie said.

"Of course. We just shared something very important for us; I think that is reason enough. And you know you have an open invitation." Glinda smiled

They shared a gentle goodnight kiss, neither one felt the need for any more than that.

"I love you Lyndie. Thank you for making all of that possible for me." She stroked her face.

"You made it possible for yourself, I just assisted. But your welcome, and I love you too."

The shared one last soft kiss, then snuggled and fell asleep almost immediately.


	29. Chapter 29

It was late morning before either girl stirred. Elphie awoke first, but in the process of unfolding herself from her version of a ball, she jostled Glinda right out of bed.

"Oh my!" Elphie exclaimed as she peered over the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright" She chuckled when she saw the disheveled blonde stretching on the floor.

Glinda sat up and tried to scowl "If you wanted a bed to yourself, you could have gone to your own you know."

She knelt on the floor by the bed, and kissed Elphie, who was on her stomach, looking over the edge.

"I am so sorry, are you injured?"

"No, but you interrupted a great dream at the most inopportune moment." She huffed and crawled back into bed.

"My apologies. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you." Elphie said kissing her cheek.

Glinda giggled

"Actually, forget I asked that." Elphie chuckled. "I am still recovering from last night."

Glinda wrapped her arms around Elphie and kissed her again.

"Good morning my love."

"Almost good afternoon. Are you positive you are uninjured?" Elphie stroked the soft pale cheek.

"My rear end is amply padded, and I was sound asleep, so my pride isn't even bruised." Glinda chuckled

"But we may want to rework this sleeping together when we are both exhausted thing."

"I'm so glad. And it doesn't hurt that you wake up extremely perky."

"Well, both of us can't be big grumps. Kiss me."

Elphie did as she was told, with enthusiasm

"Thank you." Glinda smiled, gave Elphie a light kiss in return and hopped out of bed.

"Let's go to brunch." She said scampering to the bathroom. "Being naked makes me hungry."

She giggled.

"Everything makes you hungry." Elphie chuckled

Elphie got dressed in the room then went into the bathroom to finish getting ready when Glinda came out.

In no time they were dressed and ready to go. They walked quickly to Tyuron's little café, afraid they may have missed brunch time.

"Well hello my young friends" Tyuron grated them. "Uliko has been waiting for you."

"Are we too late for brunch?" Glinda asked as Tyuron led them to their favorite table on the patio.

The man laughed heartily "There is no such thing as too late on the weekends!"

He sat them, then hurried off to get them something to drink.

"I know I've thanked you for introducing me to this place, but I need to say it again. Thank you my love.

This place may not be fancy, but it is warm and friendly. And they don't treat us like patrons."

"Tyuron did say Uliko took a liking to you. I guess you attract reclusive, antisocial sorts." Elphie smiled.

Uliko ambled out, drinks in hand.

"You liked?" He said putting their drinks down.

The girls knew he was referring to the picnic lunch.

"We loved!" Glinda smiled.

"Everything was delicious, Uliko. Especially that one orange colored sauce." Elphie said warmly.

"I make special." The man said with something that sounded like pride.

"Today you like waffles." He wasn't really asking as much as informing.

This had become normal for their visits to the little café, so the girls simply nodded and smiled at the man as he hurried off.

"Elphie, how are you this morning. Last night was fairly intense for you, not to mention new."

"Well I hope it was intense and new for you as well." Elphie chuckled.

"You know what I meant." Glinda smiled at her love.

"I am fine. No nausea, no nightmares, I would say that qualifies as fine, for now."

Glinda looked at her quizzically.

"I have learned to take one situation at a time." She smiled.

Glinda smiled at her with pure admiration and adoration.

Tyuron brought out their food, a large fluffy waffle covered in warm fruit and a plate of shredded, fried potatoes for each of them with some crispy bacon for Glinda, and they attacked it with gusto.

They savored their meal and chatted casually. Then, as had become their after brunch custom, they took a long leisurely stroll before going back to the dorm. This had become one of their favorite times of the week and they enjoyed every minute of it.

They spent so long at brunch, then walking and talking, that by the time they returned to their room it was very late in the afternoon.

"Let's quit school Elphie." Glinda said flopping on her bed. "Let's quit school and run off somewhere together. Then we can go on dates, have wonderful brunches and long walks everyday."

"Wouldn't that get dull?" Elphie chuckled.

"Spending time with me is dull?" Glinda said sternly, but with sparkle in her eyes.

"I did not say that." Elphie chuckled, sitting down beside her.

Glinda, who had been lying down, shifted so that her head was in Elphie's lap and her feet propped up on her headboard.

"So I'm dull." She huffed.

"I did not say that either, I said… You know, maybe I did. Come to think of it, you are dull. Dull and drab, virtually inanimate" Elphie said seriously.

"Inanimate!" Glinda said indignantly "I'll show you inanimate."

She shifted around quickly and pulled Elphie on top of her, kissing her with abandon. She ran her fingers through long, soft raven hair while her mouth sought out places to attend to. While Glinda was lavishing attention on Elphie's earlobes and neck, Elphie had shifted to the side slightly to allow herself more access and let her hands wander around, caressing Glinda's neck, sides and chest. They focused their attentions on each other's mouths, then Elphie lavished attention on the nape of Glinda's neck while Glinda's hands caressed, although more carefully. After awhile of this rather energetic activity. Elphie pulled away.

"I stand corrected." She said gasping.

"Well I should hope so." Glinda breathed.

Elphie moved completely off of Glinda and they held each other and kissed lightly until they were both calmer. Then they shifted into their favorite snuggle position, Elphie gave Glinda her fingers and they sat quietly for a time.

"Lyndie, what does having sex mean for you? I don't mean physically, necessarily, but emotionally."

Elphie said seriously.

Glinda sat up and looked at Elphie. She wasn't agitated or fearful, she just seemed curious.

"It means that I have committed myself to someone, and that I trust them completely to not hurt me, to treat me with kindness and affection. I trust them with my most intimate private thoughts and places. To protect me when I am at my most vulnerable and understand if that makes me insecure. It means that I have found the person I intend to spend the rest of my life with.

"It sounds very complex." Elphie sighed.

Glinda moved so she was sitting in front of Elphie, and took her hands.

"During one of the talks my mother and I had before I came to Shiz, and again during winter break, she told me something that I've been thinking about lately. She told me that sex was a gift. That it's original intent may have been procreation, but that doesn't change the fact that it is a very pleasurable experience."

She smiled at her love, who was listening intently, absorbing every word.

She spent a great deal of time impressing upon me the fact that sex, as far as she is concerned, is meant to be shared by two committed people who love and cherish each other. But admitted that that is often not the case. People have sex and enjoy themselves and each other immensely, then it's over, and the feeling fades because there is no true emotion behind it. It's just physical pleasure. When two people make love, however, the feelings associated with it permeate their lives. They have sex, do all the physical things, but those things are done with love, commitment, affection, trust and respect and that intensifies everything.

She said that before I choose to have sex, I need to make sure that I am ready to accept the responsibility that comes with it, not just the possibility of becoming pregnant…remember this talk was before you."

Elphie smiled, still attentive.

"She said that if I truly want to make love that I need to be aware that I am taking on the responsibility of another person. That I need to be more attentive to their needs and their happiness than I am my own, and trust them to attend to mine. I am responsible for not only sexual needs but also the needs afterwards as well. My partners feelings and emotions would be in my hands, to cherish, protect and nurture. Just as mine would be in theirs. Without an emotional commitment, without trust, honesty and respect, sex is just the physical pleasure, which eventually fails to satisfy."

Elphie nodded completely attentive, her dark eyes urging her love to go on.

"I learned from talking to my mom that sex is very powerful, that making love affords couples the opportunity to bond and grow together, to learn how to protect and nurture each other. She also warned me that anything powerful, like magic or sex, has the potential to be misused. She said people for generations have used sex as a tool, as a way to get what they want. They withhold it to punish, or offer it as payment for a service, or a reward. And this can happen to people who once had the commitment, but lost their connection, lost the emotional component. Mom said part of the responsibility, once you start, is to attend to the relationship, nurture the commitment and the emotions as you nurture your partner. Making love is meant to be a physical expression of a deep love between two people, not a weapon to hurt or coerce them. In it's very worst form, the act of sex becomes a power play. A way to exert complete control over another."

"Rape" Elphie, said quietly. "That I am aware of." She smiled wanly.

Glinda hated when she did this, made off hand comments about what happened to her, but understood that it was one of her coping mechanisms and kept silent.

"Mom stressed to me that most people during their lives have a sex life that is a mixture of plain old sex and making love, that sometimes it is spectacular and sometimes just falls flat. The couples that are attuned to themselves as a couple, and to their partners realize that sex lives, like life in general, have high points and low points. They learn to adapt and enjoy the journey and each other without placing blame when things aren't so good sexually or other wise. It sounds simple, but I think it is anything but."

"And that is what having sex means to me." Glinda said standing up and bowing, wanting to lighten the mood.

Elphie smiled and applauded. "Brava!"

She opened her arms so Glinda could come back into them.

"In one fell swoop you have answered so many of my questions, soothed fears, addressed concerns and provided some very rational explanations for why you behave as you do when we are being physical."

Elphie said with admiration. There was one concern the answer did not cover, but Elphie kept that to herself for now.

"Not too much all at once? You are not overwhelmed." Glinda said playing with Elphie's fingers.

"I didn't say that, but being overwhelmed with useful information is a different kind of overwhelmed. I'll sort through it and put it where it belongs in time." Elphie reassured her.

"If I may ask my love, what prompted your question?" Glinda asked, lightly caressing Elphie's hands.

"I am not entirely sure. I hear my classmates talk about sex quite a bit, people tend to ignore my presence if I do not engage them." She smiled.

"There are those people that haven't but want to, those that have and regret it. Girls talking about the importance of waiting until marriage, boys that could care less, both genders that are still virgins either by choice or lack of opportunity. I started wondering why people make the sexual choices they do. My mother was known to be promiscuous, Jilla, by the time she was your age, had had sex numerous times, but you haven't…"

"Yet," Glinda qualified with a giggle.

Elphie flushed. "You get my point."

"I do." Glinda said. "I told you, I may talk about sex casually, but I don't think of it that way. I think both my parents words and relationship and seeing Jilla and her antics when she was younger shaped my choice."

They spent awhile talking about Elphie's question, Glinda's response and how they both felt about it and what it meant for them as a couple.

"Thank you for that Lyndie." Elphie said on their way down to dinner. "That talk was just what I needed. I wish I could explain why."

"Elphie, No explanations are necessary. I needed that talk too." She touched her fingers to Elphie's and felt the little tingle.

"Someday someone needs to explain to us how and why we do that." Glinda chuckled.

"Until then we will simply enjoy the feeling." Elphie smiled.

During their dinner Elphaba and Glinda attempted to transition between the weekend and the coming week. They confirmed which days were Elphie's APE study days, which days they would be able to have lunch and/or dinner together and what tests, projects and papers they had coming up and tonight's homework situation.

"Are you sure you don't want to quit school and run off together?" Glinda sighed, trudging back up to their room.

"Are you sure you do?" Elphie chuckled opening their door.

She gathered the pouting blonde into her arms and held her close.

"We will get through this APE thing Lyndie, one week at a time." She said soothingly, stroking her hair.

"Oh, I know Elphie. I'll get used to the new routine. Please don't worry about it."

"Not it my sweet, you." Elphie said kissing her gently.

Glinda chuckled. "Well you don't need to worry about me either."

They shared a long kiss.

"Now homework." Glinda said heading to her desk.

They spent a couple of hours doing homework, then gathering their things together for the next day. Elphie did some more studying while Glinda was in the tub and Glinda practiced her spells for her casting test later in the week while Elphie bathed.

"Lyndie, sweetheart, why are there three potted plants on my bed?" Elphie said as she came into the room.

"I'm not sure, they were supposed to be pillows." Glinda said sheepishly. "If you had come out five minutes ago there would have been three planks."

"These are definitely better." Elphie went over and put the plants on the floor. "I like them. Would you like to keep them?"

Glinda laughed. "You would think I would have learned by now not to improvise when I'm tired."

They made room for the plants near the window.

"Are we allowed to have plants in the room?" Elphie said

"Are we allowed to do this?" Glinda kissed Elphie deeply.

"I would guess no." Elphie smiled.

They snuggled and talked for a little while then kissed goodnight, exchanged I love yous and went to their separate beds. With the exception of Glinda waking up once with a little cough and getting up for some water, they both slept soundly.

Elphie awoke and got ready for her early class.

"Lyndie." Elphie said softly, fulfilling her promise to let Glinda know before she left.

"My sweet, I am leaving for class."

"Bye Elphie." She pulled the green girl down for a kiss.

"Remember, No lunch for us today, but when I run in to grab something, I will find you to say hello." Elphie said on her way to the door.

"I remember." Glinda said.

Elphie blew her pouting love a kiss before she shut the door.

Their mornings were busy. Elphie helped out in the experiment lab because Hyrut and some others were still out sick. Glinda and Loma joined with some others to study for the casting test then joined Alopa, Natyia and some other classmates for lunch and caught up on the current gossip.

Elphie grabbed a sandwich and a glass of milk and looked around for Glinda, spotting her at the usual table of her sorcery classmates luncheon group.

"Hi everyone." Elphie said rushing over to the table and putting her hand on her roommate's shoulder.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda beamed.

"Hello Elphaba." The table chorused.

"Are you joining us?" Alopa asked.

"Not today unfortunately." Elphie replied. "Glinda, late dinner?"

That had become their code for meet in the café not the room.

"Sure Elphaba. See you later." She smiled at her love.

Elphie patted her shoulder, her version of a public display of affection, and hurried back to the biology lab.

Glinda enjoyed lunch with her friends. The casual chitchat and gossip, but grew a little frustrated with the boy talk and listening to talk of the dates that had occurred over the weekend.

"My date was so much better than any of those." She muttered to herself on her way to class.

Between her afternoon classes Glinda spent some time with Loma, who was tired, worried about Hyrut, and not feeling well herself.

"He told me he is doing better. The doctor comes to his dorm everyday to treat him and the others."

"I'm so happy he is getting better." Glinda said sincerely.

"Me too. " Loma said. "I think I'm falling in love with him and I think he loves me too."

Glinda hugged her friend. "That's terrific Loma."

They chatted about Hyrut for a few minutes then separated to go to their classes.

"Being in love is great Loma." Glinda smiled as she went to her last class.

Elphie walked quickly to the café, it had been a long busy day and she was looking forward to a little time with Glinda. She saw her love sitting at their usual table, reading. The look on her beautiful face was odd and Elphie couldn't tell if she was concentrating, tired or upset.

"Hello my sweet." Elphie said quietly, brushing her fingers against her loves.

"Elphie" Glinda said with a sigh of what sounded like relief.

"Are you alright Lyndie?" Elphie said sitting down.

"Uh-huh." Glinda nodded. "I'm just a little tired. And very happy to see you."

"Same here on both things. I'll go get us some food."

"No need I ordered not to long ago."

Elphie and Glinda exchanged details of their days and reworked their week's schedule.

"I tried to get out of it." Glinda pouted "Now no lunch or dinner together tomorrow."

"Well, it is a major test. A practice session would not hurt. And there are three plants by our window, who would agree." Elphie chuckled. "We can still have breakfast though."

"True." Glinda sighed, resigned.

Their food came and they ate and chatted more about their days and the upcoming week. Glinda wanted to do homework there, like they did before and ran upstairs for their needed things. They spent a couple of hours reading, writing and in Elphie's case postulating formulas. Then went upstairs.

As soon as they were in the door Glinda threw her arms around Elphie, and they held each other close.

"Are you sure you are Ok Lyndie? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine, really, just tired and maybe a little stressed about the spell casting test. That and the final paper are the majority of my final grade."

"You will do well, I feel it my sweet. And before I forget, I picked up some more of that relaxation mixture for you." Elphie went to her dresser and took the bottle out of her money pouch where she had put it over the weekend.

"Why don't you go get into a steaming hot, relaxing tub." She kissed Glinda lightly and pushed her in the direction of the bathroom.

"That does sound divine." Glinda perked up slightly.

Elphie did some APE studying while Glinda took a long soak in the tub and Glinda tried the errant spell again while Elphie bathed.

"Congratulations my precious!" Elphie said coming out of the bathroom and seeing three new pillows on her bed.

"Don't get too excited." Glinda chuckled. "About 30 seconds ago they were three pineapples."

Elphie went over and sat on the bed with Glinda.

"I'm glad you are keeping your sense of humor about this. A stressed out sorceress is no fun at all."

Elphie moved them around so they were in position to rub Glinda's temples.

"We need to do your exercise." Glinda said trying to get up.

"Tomorrow my sweet. You need some touching tonight, so just lay back here and relax."

Glinda did not argue and enjoyed a nice long temple rub and some beautiful singing.

"Thanks my love. I guess that test has me more tense than I realized." She said as Elphie got out of her bed.

"My pleasure Lyndie." She leaned over and gave her a lingering kiss. "Good night my sweet. I love you."

"'Night Elphie" Glinda yawned. "I love you so much."

Elphie woke up when she heard Glinda coughing and got up to get her some water.

"I started coughing at the same time I miscast those plants. Maybe I'm allergic." Glinda said.

"We'll get rid of them tomorrow." Elphie said, kissing Glinda then getting back into bed.

"But I really like them in here, they're homey." Glinda whined sleepily before coughing again.

"Good night my sweet." Elphie smiled into the dark, knowing her sleepy love was already out.

Elphie awoke early, got ready for the day, and then took the plants down the hall.

"Where did you go?" Glinda said with a hint of panic in her voice.

Elphie went over to her love and gathered her up into a hug.

"I apologize my sweet. I was relocating our plants to their new home." She smiled

Glinda relaxed in her love's arms. "New home?"

"With their own kind, down the hall in our parlor. They will be happy there, and you can visit whenever you'd like." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda laughed, kissed Elphie then went to get ready.

They had time for a leisurely breakfast, which they savored. Not so much the food, as their limited time together.

"I'll see you tonight my love. I love you." Glinda whispered into Elphie's ear as they were getting ready to part.

"And I you, until tonight." Elphie whispered back.

Elphie went to her classes, took a quiz, grabbed a sandwich to eat while she was running to a lab session, went to her afternoon classes, did homework in the library, then grabbed a sandwich to eat while she was running to her APE study group. Generally speaking, she liked studying for the APEs. There were some subjects she had only minor knowledge of and was taking great delight in learning more. Her fellow candidates were friendly and helpful and she tried to be as well. The only low point were the committee members charged with facilitating the study sessions. They were professors from different subject areas, some who did not think freshman should be allowed to take the APEs, some who did not think girls should be allowed to take them and two who were just angry that they could not find a way out of committee duty. Those two answered questions when they were asked, but did little else. Being a freshman and a girl put her at odds, in one way or another with the other five. They did not deny her information or assistance, but they provided it to her in a very smug manor. She was an annoyance they tolerated and dealt with because they had too. One of older candidates, who was on his second try, told her that they acted like that hoping freshman and girls would drop out. When Elphie heard this she smirked. Little did they know that she considered a mildly hostile sort of environment normal, and was perfectly capable of functioning within it.

Glinda's day was pleasant enough. She passed a quiz in wanding class, worked out the pillow problem during study group, which took up lunch break and the first part of the afternoon. She worked with a group in her potions class to plan a final project, then went with some classmates to the library to research her paper topic, How Emotional States Affect the Casting of Spells. She joined Caspon, Gotero, Beliea and Manif for dinner.

"Elphaba is at an APE study group tonight." Glinda replied when queried on her roomies whereabouts.

"I remember those well." Manif smiled. "Intense, tiring but very helpful."

"She seems to like them so far." Glinda said.

Dinner conversation started around Manif's first date with Dani, who he explained was teaching a night tutoring session. He thanked Glinda profusely for the suggestion, and told the others about the restaurant.

Gotero and Beliea talked about their romantic weekend at his parent's house and the plans for their wedding this summer. Caspon was seeing a girl from town and they had a romantic weekend also.

"_I did too!" _ Glinda thought to herself, frustrated that she couldn't say anything.

When the group went their separate ways, Glinda went to her room, feeling a little frustrated, irritated and tired. She soaked in a relaxing tub, then did her homework. She climbed in bed to study for her test and wait for Elphie.

Elphie came home a little earlier than she had anticipated, anxious to tell Glinda about her session. When she opened the door she found the lights on and her love asleep amidst her spell casting books. Smiling, she picked up the books and papers put them on the desk.

"I'm home Lyndie." She said gently moving Glinda so she was lying down.

"Hi Elphie, Have a good class."

Elphie chuckled. "No my sweet, It is night time, I just came home. Go back to sleep."

"They all had the same thing I did, but I couldn't tell them anything about it." Glinda said sleepily.

Elphie chuckled, having no idea what she was talking about, but not going to wake her completely to find out.

Goodnight Lyndie. I love you." Elphie said kissing her cheek.

"Me too." Glinda said more asleep than awake. "And we had ducks."

Elphie chuckled all the way to the bathroom. She bathed quickly, had a quick but important chat with her body about the naked exercise, apologizing for not doing it sooner then went to bed. She was so exhausted she didn't hear Glinda coughing.

Elphie finished her quiz early and went to the biology lab. She had said goodbye to Glinda before she left, as had become the norm, and was really looking forward to meeting her for lunch. Glinda stayed awake after Elphie left thinking about her dream, it wasn't a nightmare, but it had upset her a little. She smiled when she saw that there were some clothes laid out for her and her class things were gathered up. There was also a note.

"_You did it for me, I attempted to reciprocate. Attempted being the operative word._

_I love you."_

The dress was fine, as were the shoes and stockings, unfortunately they were not fine together.

"Sweet Oz how I love her!" Glinda said as she got dressed.

Glinda's morning was longer than it should have been. Her class went well, but she was still a little tired and frustrated.

"My sweet, is everything alright?" Elphie said as they were eating lunch.

There had been some silence and half-heart chitchat about their days.

"Yes, I guess, I think for some reason the test is stressing me more than it should. I'm going to work with Manif this afternoon. He volunteered to help me study."

"That should help you settle down a little. This might help too. My APE session will be short tonight. I still can't join you for dinner, but I'll be home early. We can talk, if you are not asleep." She winked.

Glinda giggled "Thanks for telling me you were home. And that does make me feel better."

Elphie smiled and leaned close to her love.

"Lyndie, you will do great on this test, Manif's help is not to help you pass, only to remind you that you do not need it. I'll see you later."

She put her palm against Glinda's, something they usually reserved for dances or private occasions because of the jolt they felt.

"Thank you Elphie." Glinda said quietly.

Elphie's afternoon went as the others had-- classes and study. Glinda went to class then studied with Manif.

"Why are you so stressed about this test my friend." He said. "So you conjured potted plants instead of pillows, you've done worse." He chuckled.

"I don't know Manif, but for some reason I am and the stress is making me tired and frustrated, which is making my spell casting uneven."

"A vicious cycle indeed."

They worked for an hour or so and it did make Glinda feel better about the test and to realize she was just being silly.

"Glinda, please have dinner with Dani and me. I know Elphaba is in APE session tonight and that you hate to eat alone."

"Thank you Manif, I'd love too." Glinda replied.

They meet Dani at the café and she was thrilled that Glinda was joining them. She thanked the younger girl for helping prod Manif along and providing a perfect first date locale.

"Your welcome Dani. He is sweet, but sometimes clueless." Glinda smiled.

They talked for along time. Dani and Manif shared looks and private jokes about their date. When Manif explained that Glinda was on a dating hiatus, she was impressed at her willpower.

"I was boy crazy at 17." She chuckled.

Glinda was getting frustrated at trying to deflect the dating thing. They were not being pushy or overbearing, but it was hard for Glinda to not shout out that she had a wonderful love.

After a time Glinda excused herself, saying she was tired, with a slight headache, which wasn't a lie.

She immersed herself in another steaming bath with lots of the apothecary's concoction.

She was irritated and frustrated, and tired. Between the test and listening to everyone talk about their dates all week, she was surprised she had any sanity left. She let the wonderful mixture work its magic until the water cooled. It had helped, but not enough. She was still frustrated.

"Hello Lyndie" Elphie said as she entered their room, earlier than normal, as promised.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda said far less perky than usual.

She went to Elphie for a hug and the green girl gathered her up, held her tight and stroked her hair. She could feel her love's frustration and stress.

"My precious, did working with Manif not help? I'll skip…"

"No Elphie it's not the test. It's the talk." She pulled away

"I don't understand." Elphie said.

All week long I've been listening to people talk about their romantic weekends, their dates. I had one too, but I couldn't say anything."

Elphie sat on her bed and sighed.

"Glinda…"

"Manif went on and on about how romantic the restaurant was and I couldn't agree or tell him what we did or anything. My friends were talking about romantic dates and walks and all I could do was listen."

Glinda was very agitated and frustrated, but not angry and Elphie sensed that.

"Loma told me she was in love with Hyrut and went on and on about how good it felt. All I could do was congratulate her. I wanted to tell her I knew how she felt, that I felt it too.

She sat in her chair and started to cry.

"All this week I've fended off question about why I don't date, and when I will start. I do date, I am in love, I have romantic stories to tell."

Elphie went over and sat on the bed opposite her love. She knew Glinda was just venting, but her frustration was valid, and not unexpected.

"What do you want me to do Glinda?" Elphie sighed very upset, because she knew this was a major issue for her.

Glinda's crying had led to a bout of coughing. She looked tired.

"I don't know Elphie, I'm not even sure why I'm so frustrated by this, but I am."

"We can not be a public couple you know that. Shiz would never allow us to room together if it were known."

"Can't we just tell close friends, please." She was no longer crying, but she was upset.

"Glinda this is very unfair to you I know that, and I also know this is being made worse by the fact that you are very tired. But please listen to me."

Glinda nodded, biting her lip. Elphie was right.

"We can't do anything until after my trip to Colwen Grounds. I know you accept that even if you don't understand fully. Can you wait? Can you hold out until after all of that is over?"

Glinda did not say anything.

"My sweet, please. After whatever is going to happen with my familial obligations, the power this and magic and other things has to hurt me and affect my life will be much less, it will be manageable for me, for us. I promise you this. "

"I know Elphie." Glinda "I'm sorry."

Elphie climbed into Glinda's bed and opened her arms. Glinda put herself into them and snuggled close.

"No apologies Glinda. You were venting a very real frustration, you have a right to be frustrated."

Glinda coughed a little.

"Lyndie you need to sleep, all of this stress is taking its toll on you. We can talk about this tomorrow. She sat Glinda up and looked at her very seriously.

"My sweet, if during the summer, after I'm 19, these frustrations come up again then you can do what you need to abate them. But discreetly please, We still have Shiz, my very private nature and my tendency to blush furiously and withdraw to contend with."

"Are you serious?" Glinda said hopefully.

"I am. But we will talk about this tomorrow. I'll skip APE if I have to. Alright?"

Glinda hugged her love tight and started to cry.

"Elphie I would never do anything to hurt you or make you uncomfortable or up…" Glinda was talking rapid fire through her tears.

"Lyndie I know that. We will talk tomorrow. I need to sort, you need to sleep."

Elphie kissed Glinda and got up.

"Elphie, I love you, you are making a big sacrifice for me."

"I love you too, no I am not and we will talk about this tomorrow, for the hundredth time." She gave Glinda a big beautiful smile.

"Good night my precious Lyndie." Elphie said kissing her lightly then going to get ready for bed.

"Good night Elphie." Glinda said.

Elphie got ready for bed, she wasn't upset or irritated, just a little concerned about how this would play out and how they would control it. But even that was only a minor thing. By the time she was ready for bed Glinda was snoring softly, but her breathing seemed a little more labored. Elphie attributed this to the fact that she had been crying. She turned off the light and crawled, exhausted into her bed, She was asleep in minutes.

Some time right before dawn something awoke her from a sound sleep.

"Elphie!" She heard a weak voice say. "Elphie wake up."

"Lyndie, I said we would talk tomorrow, please go back to sleep. " Elphie said as ungrumpily as she could.

"Elphie, please get up I don't feel well."

Elphie sat up and looked at Glinda standing there. She was pale and trembling.

Elphie got up to hold her, thinking she had had a nightmare.

"Sweet Oz Lyndie, you are burning up!" Elphie exclaimed when she stroked Glinda's cheek.


	30. Chapter 30

"Oh my sweet, back into bed." Elphie said softly.

She maneuvered her pale shivering love back into her bed.

"Elphie, I don't feel very good."

"I know my precious. It seems you have a fever. " Elphie covered her up and stroked her hot cheek.

"Lyndie I need to go to the dispensary and inform the doctor, so we can get you checked over."

"Don't leave me here Elphie please." Glinda whimpered.

Elphie took a deep breath and thought for a minute. It was still early. Someone was always in the dispensary, for emergencies, but the nurses and doctor would not be in for a little while. Thinking that keeping Glinda calm might be better for the moment, she got into bed beside her love. Glinda moved so her head was in Elphie's lap. Elphie pulled blankets up and tucked them around her then stroked her hair.

"Lyndie try and go back to sleep. I'll take care of everything, I promise." Elphie said sounding calm, but feeling anything but.

"I hate being sick." Glinda whined, coughing.

"Shhhhh, my sweet, just sleep." Elphie soothed, stroking her hair.

It took about half an hour of soothing words, light touches and soft singing for Glinda to go back to sleep.

When she was sure her love was indeed sleeping, she slipped out of bed and went to change.

She quickly threw on some clothes and put her hair into a ponytail. She looked at the sweet sleeping girl as she quietly left to go downstairs.

"I'll be right back Lyndie." She whispered.

She ran down to the dispensary hoping she could talk to Nurse Ligur.

"Is Nurse Ligur available please." Elphie said as politely as she could to the young nurse behind the desk.

"She will be in about half an hour. Is everything alright dear?" She said in a calm comforting tone.

"My roommate, Glinda Upland, woke up with a fever and she has a cough. We are in room 22." Elphie said trying to control her voice.

"I see." She was writing down all of the information. "And you are?"

"I am not ill… Oh my name, I am sorry."

"It's alright, you are worried about your roommate, I understand."

"My name is Elphaba, Elphaba Thropp." She said willing her self to calm down.

"Good. Now Miss Elphaba, you go back up to your roommate and I'll send the doctor and nurse up to cheek on Miss Glinda when they arrive. Alright?"

"Yes. Thank you very much nurse." Elphie said.

She ran back to her room, very grateful to find that Glinda was still sleeping. Elphie paced around mumbling, twitching and very worried. She had never seen Glinda look so frail and week and it frightened her. She forced herself to calm down and focus. She went through all of the things she would need to do to help. Although she felt more in control, Elphie was greatly relived to hear a knock at the door.

"Good morning Dr. Tylium, Nurse Ligur " Elphie said inviting them in. "Thank you for coming up so quickly. Glinda is not feeling well."

"So we were told." The doctor said. "She has a fever and a cough?"

"Yes sir, she woke up with the fever, but she has had a little cough for a day or two. We thought it was an allergic reaction to the plants." Elphie said

The doctor and nurse looked around.

"We put them down in the parlor." Elphie supplied.

"Why don't you wake Miss Glinda up while we wash up then we will look her over." Nurse Ligur said gently.

They went into the bathroom and Elphie went over to Glinda.

"Lyndie, sweetheart." She kissed her forehead, which felt even warmer than before.

"Elphie, I want to sleep, I don't feel good."

"I know, my sweet and you can soon. Dr. Tylium and Nurse Ligur are here to examine you."

"Good morning Miss Glinda." Nurse Ligur said. "We want to check you out, so we can see what you need to feel better. Can you sit up please?"

She nodded and with Elphie's help sat on the edge of her bed. Elphie sat on the other edge.

"Good morning Miss Glinda" Dr. Tylium said coming over to her.

"Let's see what seems to be making you feel so bad." He said kindly.

He checked her eyes, ears, throat, listened to her heart and lungs and generally poked and prodded, then took her temperature.

He checked the thermometer, then handed it to the nurse, who jotted down the reading. They both looked concerned.

"Are your joints achy?" He asked moving her elbow.

"Yes" Glinda whimpered "Everything hurts"

"Is your cough severe?"

"My chest hurts when I cough, but I haven't been coughing too much." Glinda's voice was weak.

Nurse Ligur was taking notes.

"This is definitely seems to be the virulent strain of influenza that seems to have attacked Shiz. Many girls in this dorm and many in the boy's as well are sick. Some are ill enough to be in the hospital"

Glinda whimpered and reached back for Elphie's hand.

"Do I have to go to the hospital?" Glinda asked panic stricken.

"I'm going to reserve judgement on that right now. You are in the very early stages it seems and the treatments seem to be working well for the others. So for now you may stay here, if your roommate will agree to tend to you."

Of course I will!" Elphie said emphatically, "I'll do anything you say."

"Good, Good." The doctor said. "First thing is to get your fever down, that's my biggest concern right now. It is quite high. Nurse is preparing an injection that will help."

Elphie gave her a reassuring squeeze after she whimpered.

"There is also a series of other injections, designed to help the joint pain and inflammation, which is my second concern. You will receive two today, and one a day for the next two days. That, in most cases has been successful in battling this bug."

Glinda had started to cry.

"I know my dear, that it's not a pleasant thought for you, but it is very necessary. This is a very bad bug and we need to attack it hard at the start, to knock it out. Miss Elphaba, you are at great risk too, so you will need to be inoculated as well."

"Oh no! Elphie!" Glinda her fear changing focus.

"Shhhhh Shhh, my sweet" Elphie whispered "I will work it out. Do not fret." She squeezed her love's arm gently.

"Nurse will give you the shot for your fever now, then I need for you to get into a cool tub, to help lower you it. Nurse will be back in about an hour with injections for both of you and medicine for your cough. You can ask her any questions that you think of when she returns, but for now, do you have any for me?"

"Her fever is high?"

"If we can't lower it a little by tonight, she will need to be in the hospital. But this shot should help considerably, as will the cool bath." The doctor replied.

He moved to make room for nurse who was hiding the syringe and started to put away his equipment.

"Miss Glinda, why don't you hide your face on your roommates shoulder, like before, and this will be over quick as a wink." The nurse said kindly.

Glinda already crying softly complied. Elphie held her head as the nurse prepared her arm.

"Cry Lyndie, it's Ok" She said as nurse administered the injection.

Glinda whimpered into Elphie's shoulder.

"All done, Miss Glinda." The nurse soothed gently rubbing the injection site.

After a few seconds, Elphie shifted her around to face the nurse.

"Now, The other injections are a little different, you get them in your hip"

"Hip?" Elphie asked confused.

"The medicine is thicker, and it works better and hurts a little less to inject it into a bigger muscle, something a little fleshier, like the rear end" She chuckled.

"Please don't worry about them Miss Galinda, I know you are very sensitive to these sorts of things, but they are necessary." She sat on the bed by the pale blonde and patted her hand.

"You are very ill my dear, this is a bad bug and will only get worse if we don't treat it aggressively. I have full faith that you will do just fine" She smiled warmly at the sniffling girl.

"I'll be back in an hour. Now into a cool tub for you."

"Thank you Nurse Ligur." Elphie said walking her and the doctor to the door.

"Is she going to be alright?" Elphie said quietly her voice cracking with concern.

"If the medicine works, and it has very well in the other students. The shot I just gave her is also a relaxant of sorts, by the time I return it should have kicked in. I'm hoping it will make the shots a little easier for her to take, unfortunately they can be quite painful for some people."

"As if she doesn't have enough troubles right now" Elphie sighed.

"I'll be back in an hour dear" Nurse said as she left

Elphie hid her concern, smiled and turned around.

She walked back over to the bed and very gently took her miserable friend into her arms.

"It will be all right Lyndie" She rocked her gently and rubbed her back while she coughed.

"Elphie, I'm so scared. Everything hurts my arms, legs, back, and head. I'm so hot and feel really, really bad." She was whimpering softly between coughs.

Elphie stroked her hair and kissed her blazing hot forehead.

"I know you're frightened my sweet, but you heard the doctor, they can make you feel better. Don't fight this Lyndie please. You are very ill. You need these shots and the other medicine. You may be frightened, but I know you understand that."

"Please Elphie, just take me home." She started crying.

"Glinda, my precious. " She gently stroked her love's hot face. "I would, but you are far to sick to travel I think."

She as gently as she could shifted her around so they could face one another.

"I will coddle you, sing to you, caresses you, whisper to you and kiss you. I will even perform magic if I have to, to help you get through this, to help you feel better. But Lyndie, you have to do as the nurse says. You will become more ill and end up in the hospital if you don't."

"Ok Elphie, I'll try." Glinda sniffled. "I don't want to go into the hospital, please don't let them."

"Let's get you into that cool tub my sweet." Elphie said kissing her forehead, unable to promise Glinda that.

Elphie left Glinda in her bed and went to draw her a cool bath. She helped her undress and get in.

"This feels good, Elphie. Cool." Glinda said.

"I'm glad. You soak, while change your bed." Elphie said in a calm voice.

"You're leaving me here." Glinda whimpered weakly.

"Not at all" Elphie smiled indulgently. "Right there, I am going right over there, you can not snuggle and sleep in those sweat soaked sheets."

She changed Glinda's bed linens as quickly as she could and got a fresh, warmer nightdress from her wardrobe. Knowing her love's preference for sleeping without undergarments, she didn't get any. She looked at the pale blonde falling asleep in the tub and sighed.

"Lyndie, you can't sleep just yet," She said grabbing a towel and helping her friend out.

"Elphie, you'll get wet" She mumbled

"I am fine" She helped her dry off and slip into her nightdress.

When she was settled back into her bed, Elphie went to get some hair dust and a brush.

"This might help you feel better," She said slowly massaging the dust into scalp and hair then brushing it out. She kept brushing, because she knew how much Glinda enjoyed it. Seeing it was almost time for the nurse to return, she put Glinda's hair into a loose ponytail and pulled her back against her chest and started to rub her temples

"Are you a little more relaxed my sweet?"

"Maybe, everything still hurts though, and now I feel chilly." She coughed. "But being clean and fresh, does feel good, as does this." Glinda said sleepily.

Elphie continued to massage her love's temples for a little while longer.

"Lyndie, my sweet, you can't go to sleep yet, the nurse will be here any minute."

She helped Glinda sit up so she could move, then settled her back on the pillows.

"Please Elphie, I just want to lie down and sleep. I'm scared of shots."

"Lyndie, remember what I said. You will do just fine and I will be there with you the whole time."

When she heard a knock on the door, she placed a soft kiss on her love's forehead.

"I love you Lyndie" She whispered as she wiped tears from her love's still warm face.

"Come in please" She said getting up.

"Hello girls. Did Miss Glinda get into her cool tub?" Nurse Ligur said pleasantly.

"Yes ma'am, for about 25 minutes or so." Elphie said

"Very good" She noticed that her patient was in fresh nightclothes, her hair was clean and brushed and the bed had been changed and nodded approvingly at Elphaba.

Glinda sat on her bed looking miserable, biting her lip.

"Miss Glinda, we will get this over with as quickly as possible. I know you are very sensitive, but this is very necessary, and it will help you get better." The nurse said in a warm and soothing voice.

Glinda nodded wiping away tears.

"Nurse Ligur, I understand I need to be inoculated, but there is a problem." Elphie said.

She explained her water allergy, and the troubles she had experienced with previous injections to the nurse.

"That is interesting…and troubling." She said, very concerned. "You must be inoculated in order to stay with Miss Glinda, even then, you still may get sick."

Glinda whimpered and Elphie sat down with her, taking her hand.

"Nurse, you told me that medicine was thicker than normal. We can test it, like we did the ointment." Elphie said.

"If it doesn't harm you outside, it shouldn't harm you inside?" The nurse nodded

"That seems to be the case so far." Elphie smiled at Glinda.

"Elphie, don't." Glinda whimpered. "You might be really harmed."

"It will be all right Lyndie, trust me." Elphie said gently

"Miss Glinda, turn your head please, I can only access this medication with a needle."

Glinda did as she was instructed and the nurse got a small amount of medicine and placed a drop on Elphie's arm, then put the needle away.

"Look Glinda, not a tingle, no red marks, it is fine." Elphie said as happily as she could manage

She wanted to make this as positive as possible for Glinda's sake. Glinda examined Elphie's arm carefully, mostly trying to stall.

"Are you sure Elphie?"

Elphie laughed "I am sure. Now my sweet, just look that way, I will go to my own bed and take my shot first. It will be fine."

Glinda lay down facing away from Elphie's bed, while Elphie went to get her antiseptic oil. On the way out of the bathroom she stopped by to comfort a silently crying Glinda. She knelt by her bed.

"Do not be frightened my sweet, just think of our waltz or our oil bath, or our dates and of how much I love you." She whispered and discreetly kissed her love's cheek.

"Can, you use this please instead of alcohol, it's antiseptic oil Mr. Kwenyo mixed for me."

"The apothecary?"

"Yes ma'am." Elphie replied. "We are friends. He mixes things I need, like this, to get around the water allergy."

The nurse looked intrigued "This will do just fine then. Now, please lie down on your side so I can access your hip."

Elphie complied, a little nervous about what kind of effect this would have on her. She felt the nurse raise her skirt and lower her undergarment slightly and then the cool oil on her skin.

"Now try and breathe and try not to tense, this will hurt a little." She said in a low voice.

"Ahhh, holy hell!" Elphie said quietly through clenched teeth as the nurse administered her injection.

When it was over, she felt the nurse rubbing her hip rather vigorously

"Ow!" She said in a whisper so as not to alarm Glinda.

""I'm sorry, but this is necessary to help the medicine spread and not clump at the injection site."

Elphie sat up gingerly, wincing.

"It will ease soon my dear. Try to get Miss Glinda to lie on her stomach. I'd like to make this as easy and as quick as possible for her."

"She is going to hate this" Elphie sighed and walked over to Glinda rubbing her sore hip.

"No adverse effects, Lyndie. None at all."

She helped her to sit up.

"See no spontaneous combustion" She chuckled.

"Do I have too?" The pale girl said weakly. "I already hurt all over, and I just want to sleep."

"You know you do Lyndie. The shot hurt, but you can handle it. Lie down on your tummy my sweet and put your head in my lap."

Elphie helped her get settled then started to rub her back and talk to her about redecorating their room, and shopping for a new bookshelf. She continued to do this as the nurse lifted up one side of her love's nightdress to access her hip and swab the area. She used her free hand to stroke the hot cheek as the nurse administered the shot. Glinda cried out weakly and tried to squirm away crying into Elphie's skirt.

Elphie kept rubbing her back and talking to her while the nurse rubbed her hip, making her cry more.

"This one is over Lyndie, one more and you can go to sleep."

"No Elphie, no more please, please" She whimpered as Elphie turned her head the other way and nodded to the nurse,

"You can do this Lyndie" She whispered then she rubbed her back and stroked her hair as she sobbed her way through the second shot, then she took over hip rubbing duties.

"All over now." The nurse said sympathetically "I'll be back later to check her temperature. Keep a cool cloth on her head, and don't let her sleep on her stomach because of her cough. If she wakes before I return give her two spoons of this." She said putting a bottle of medicine on the nightstand.

"Yes, ma'am" Elphie said still gently rubbing her loves hips while she cried.

After the nurse left Elphie went back to rubbing Glinda's back. She knew most of Glinda's tears now were because her whole body hurt and she felt so bad.

"Cry it out Lyndie, you will feel better soon." She kissed her love's hot forehead.

"I hated that, it hurt too much' she mumbled sleepily, sniffling and coughing.

"I know my sweet, but it's over for now and you can go to sleep."

She sang softly to her and in a few minutes the very sick blonde was asleep.

Elphie gently turned her over onto her back, covered her up and kissed her forehead.

She flopped down in the pink comfy chair, groaning at her sore hip.

"I'm not even that sensitive to pain and it hurt me like hell" She said to no one.

She looked at Glinda sleeping and took stock of the past couple of hours. She hated that Glinda was in pain and miserable. But as much as she hated her having to take those shots, she was very glad that there was something that would help. She did not get scared often, but she admitted to herself that she was scared now. She felt scared and helpless, and she hated that too.

Knowing Glinda would be asleep for awhile Elphie ran down to the café for something to eat. She absently put some things on a tray, along with a pitcher of ice water and some cider.

The first thing she did when she returned to the room was kiss Glinda's head; she was still burning up. She poured some of the ice water into their basin, trying to figure out how to do get a cool cloth on her love's forehead without burning herself. Then she had an idea, dropping a cloth into the water; she used two forks to pick it up, wring it out and more or less and folded it in half. She even managed to lay it onto Glinda's forehead.

Feeling better now that she had actually done something, besides soothe and comfort, she sat down and nibbled at sweet bread, rarely taking her eyes off the sleeping girl. After she ate a little she tidied up the room, replaced the cool cloth on her love's forehead and sat down by her bed to study.

It wasn't to long before Glinda woke up coughing.

"Elphie." She whimpered. Her cough was worse.

"I'm right here Lyndie."

Elphie got her a glass of water. And helped her sit up and used a dry cloth to remove the damp one.

"Here Lyndie, sip this"

She poured out some of her medicine into a cup

"Here take this. It will help"

"No." The coughing girl said miserably. "The water will be enough."

"Lyndie, please, I'll give you a reward if you take it all" Elphie smiled.

That elicited a smile from the pale drawn face. Glinda took the glass and drank all the medicine down.

"Yuck!" She said, then coughed. "Rub my temples?" She said weakly.

"Of course my sweet. First your reward."

She kissed her forehead very gently then stroked her cheek " I am sorry you do not feel well, you are being very brave"

Elphie maneuvered herself behind Glinda and started rubbing her temples. Her face was still very warm.

"I like that, It's the only thing that doesn't hurt" Glinda said quietly "Elphie, how did you manage to put a cool cloth on my forehead?"

"I have my ways" She chuckled "I will show you later, now close your eyes my sweet and go back to sleep."

Elphie lightly massaged her temples and sang to her love until she fell asleep. It was easier to get out of the position than it was getting into it because Glinda was fast asleep.

She put another cold cloth on her head and went back to her book.

Glinda slept soundly, but her breathing was slightly labored and she coughed occasionally, Elphie tried to study, changed the cloth on Glinda's head often and worried. Late in the afternoon Nurse Ligur came back.

"How is she doing?" The nurse asked Elphie.

"She feel asleep not to long after you left and when she awoke after a few hours, I gave her cough medicine as you instructed and I've been keeping a cool cloth on her head."

"Very good… Wait, how… your hands?"

"I used forks" Elphie chuckled

"Very clever." Nurse nodded, developing an immense respect for the green girl.

"Will you wake her please?"

Elphie went over and sat by Glinda. "Lyndie my sweet" She whispered "Lyndie, wake up"

Glinda stirred and whimpered when she tried to move.

"I know my sweet, You can go back to sleep after nurse checks you over."

"No shots?" She tried to sit up.

"No shots"

Elphie helped her sit up, propping her with pillows.

Nurse watched all of this with interest. Elphaba was very patient and gentle, just as she had been when Glinda was hurt in the explosion and just as Glinda had been she had been hurt. She smiled at the two girls, realizing how special their friendship truly was.

"I hear you've been sleeping, that's good and very important" The nurse said to Glinda.

"Everything still hurts though." Glinda whimpered

"I know my dear and I'm sorry. May I look you over?"

Glinda nodded

Nurse took her temperature; listened to her heart and lungs, felt her joints and generally checked her out.

An unhappy Glinda cooperated but whimpered.

"Miss Glinda, your fever has not come down as much as we had hoped." Nurse said

"Will she have to go to the hospital?" Elphie asked.

"Well, Doctor did say we could try a different medicine as long as it hadn't gone up."

She took a bottle out of her bag.

"This every four hours, or a shot" the nurse smiled

"That" Both girls said in unison.

Nurse chuckled "I was so sure of that, I didn't even bring the shot"

That made Glinda smile. Nurse poured some medicine into a glass.

" This much every four hours, even at night. Will you be able to handle that Miss Elphaba?"

"Absolutely nurse, whatever I need to do."

Glinda took the medicine with no fuss but with a face.

"Good girl. This will help your fever and cough and will probably make you drowsy. "Nurse said smiling warmly.

"I want you back into a cool tub and eat something if you can and drink as much as you are able. Miss Elphaba, Why don't you run down and get your friend some broth and some more ice water. I'll sit with Miss Glinda until you return." She sat on the bed beside her very ill patient.

What she said wasn't so much a suggestion as a command.

"I'll be right back Lyndie." Elphie said

Elphie bolted out the door and literally ran to the café. She got Glinda some chicken broth and some fruit and herself a salad, some more ice water and cider And flew back upstairs as fast as she could without spilling everything.

"I know you feel terrible Miss Glinda, but do as your friend tells you and take your medicine and you'll feel better soon." The nurse said.

"You're very kind Nurse Ligur. And very patient with me. Thank you." Glinda said after a cough.

"I told you my dear, I used to be a delicate thing in my youth. I understand completely. I had a wonderful friend who understood that and knew how to help me as well." She smiled at the girl beside her.

Elphie came in and put the tray on the table.

"Thank you for staying with her Nurse. I know you must be very busy with this epidemic."

"Oh, my dear, staying with a patient is never a problem. Miss Glinda you eat something and then get into a cool bath before you go back to sleep. And Miss Elphaba, you eat something and try to get some rest. You will not be able to help your friend if you get sick too."

"Yes ma'am. I understand." Elphie said.

"Me too" Glinda weakly.

"Good girls. We sent a priority message to your parents this morning Miss Glinda explaining the situation and your condition and treatment protocol. It's standard procedure in cases like this. Miss Elphaba, you are to come to the dispensary if you need something, or if you think her fever has risen or her cough gets worse. I'll be back in the morning. Any questions?"

"No ma'am, thank you for everything." Elphie said and Glinda nodded.

Elphie let the nurse out, resettled Glinda into bed then put the broth, fruit and a big glass of ice water on the nightstand and sat down with her.

"She is going to come back in the morning with another shot, isn't she?" Glinda sighed.

"Yes my sweet she is. But don't worry about that right now. Would you like some fruit or broth?"

"Neither. But I'll eat some broth. Elphie I've never felt this bad. I'm so hot and achy."

Elphie handed Glinda a napkin and held the bowl of broth.

"I know my precious." She feed Glinda a spoonful of broth, then handed her the bowl and spoon.

Glinda ate about half the broth and a piece of melon, and with some coaching from Elphie drank the whole glass of water while they talked more about redecorating the room.

The cool bath did not go as well as it did the first time, because Glinda realized that cool water made her chilly and did not make her achy joints feel better.

""Elphie, I've been in here forever, I'm cold and sleepy and I don't feel good!" Glinda said in a little girl whine.

"You've been in there for three minutes and you have a high fever." She knelt on the floor beside the tub.

"Lyndie, just a little while longer, then I'll dress you in a warm nightdress and rub your temples so you can go back to sleep."

Glinda pouted, but made no move to get out of the tub.

"Being sick is terrible. I thought you were supposed to be nice to me." She whimpered after a minute or so of ignoring Elphie.

"I am a mean green thing, remember." Elphie chuckled.

"Lyndie, I was thinking about our talk last night." Elphie said trying to keep the pale chilly girl in the tub as long as she could.

"I know you trust Manif, and if you feel the need to share the nature of our relationship with him, I would find a way to deal with it. As long as he would keep it private and you go easy on the details."

"Elphie, I was just venting last night." She coughed. "I can handle things as they are. I would never do anything to cause you distress."

"Well the option is there, I do not want to cause you distress either."

"Then get me out of this ice bath, before I turn blue."

"I guess I should. Although blue and green do go good together." She chuckled.

Elphie helped Glinda to get out and dry off and get into another warm nightdress. She settled her into her chair while she straightened out the sheets and covers, plumped the pillows and put a cloth with a little clove oil underneath one.

'You love me." Glinda said as Elphie helped her into bed and into position for a temple rub.

"Very, very much." Elphie said and kissed her cheek.

Glinda fell asleep after a very short temple massage. Elphie resettled Glinda, put a cool cloth on her still very warm forehead, then sat at the table and ate her salad.

After she ate, Elphie checked on Glinda and changed the cloth on her forehead. She felt her cheek and arms, which were still very, very warm. Glinda coughed and whimpered in her sleep, tossing around, then settling into another position. The cloth had fallen off of her forehead and Elphie simply removed it. She'd have to wake her soon for her medicine anyway and could deal with it then.

Even though it wasn't all that late, Elphie went in and bathed and cleaned her hair quickly, then settled into the comfy chair beside Glinda's bed to try to study. As she was reading, she realized that she had missed all of her classes and her APE study session and also realized that she did not care.

"I can get some sort of excuse or waiver or something for make up work from the doctor, I'm sure."

She said to her books.

She had been studying physics for a short while when Glinda woke herself up coughing, then crying because it hurt to cough. Elphie got her a drink of water and even though it was a little early, her medicine.

"Here Lyndie take this." She handed her the medicine cup and sat down with her.

"It's not helping, nothing's helping. I still feel terrible." Glinda whimpered, ignoring the cup.

"You just started taking the medicine my sweet, it needs a chance to work. Drink it down, and you'll get a reward."

"I do like those." Glinda tried to smile.

She drank down the medicine, then a long drink of water.

"Thank you Lyndie." Elphie said, then kissed her gently on the forehead and stroked her cheek.

"How about some gentle snuggles?" Elphie said getting in bed beside Glinda.

They worked out a position that was reasonably comfortable for Glinda's achy body and still sore hips and Glinda searched for Elphie's fingers.

"You missed all of your classes today." She said holding Elphie's fingers instead of playing with them.

"I know my sweet, but I was right where I wanted to be, and right where I will stay until you are all better."

"I should argue with you but I don't feel good and I feel selfish and want you to stay with me." Glinda tried to snuggle but was too achy.

"I am going to stay with you now and forever. Lyndie, I will do whatever it takes to make you feel better, but you need to help too. No more arguing about taking your medicine."

"Ok Elphie, I'm getting sleepy again."

"It's the medicine my precious." She got up and tucked Glinda back in, kissing her forehead.

"My lips are sick too." Glinda said with a weak smile.

"That is why they can not play with mine, until you are better." Elphie stroked her love's warm pale cheek.

"I love you Glinda, I'll be close by all night."

Glinda drifted off to sleep with an I love you on her lips and feeling Elphie's hand on her cheek.


	31. Chapter 31

Elphie turned off all of the lights except for the lamp on Glinda's desk, and put on some soft music, hoping that would help Glinda sleep peacefully. Then she settled into the comfy chair to study. At regular intervals she got up to change the cool cloth on Glinda's forehead and put some more quiet music on the victrola. After about three hours Glinda woke up coughing. She had done this once or twice before and went right back to sleep, so Elphie waited it out.

"Elphie?" Glinda said her voice hoarse.

"I am right here my sweet." She went to get a glass of cool water.

She saw Glinda trying to sit up and helped her, then sat down beside her.

"Here you go my sweet, drink a little." She said holding the glass for her.

"I don't feel good." Glinda said after taking a few sips of water.

"I know you do not my precious, here take this." She handed Glinda her medicine.

She took it without complaining, then leaned against Elphie, trying to get comfortable.

"Elphie, I'm scared. What if I have to go to the hospital tomorrow, or my fever doesn't go down or my body…"

"Shhhhh Lyndie." She stroked her love's hair. "You do not have to be scared of being sick. You have lots of people taking care of you. And one of them loves you very, very much. And you have been very good and doing what you need to in order to get better." She gently stroked her love's warm cheek.

"But I'm not getting better." Glinda said in a little girl voice.

"You need time my sweet, the medicine needs to work, and your body needs time to fight off the illness."

"Well it's losing because I feel beaten up." Glinda said glumly. "Snuggling isn't even fun."

"Try and focus on something else. Imagine how you want to redecorate our room." Elphie said.

"And I have an idea how to jumpstart the process. Close your eyes my sweet, I have a surprise for you."

Glinda was fidgety and whimpered a little when she tried to move too much.

"This will help your spirits Lyndie. I know your body hurts, I would fix that if I could. But I can give you something to dream of, so you can go back to sleep."

"Ok Elphie." Glinda said hoarsely, coughing a little, then closed her eyes.

Elphie hoped against hope that she could pull this off. She put her hands together, closed her eyes and concentrated hard.

"Candeo" She mumbled the word that came to her.

"Candeo" She said again, lifting her hands.

She opened her eyes and smiled. She had done it.

"Look my precious."

Glinda opened her eyes and Elphie pointed to the ceiling. It was covered with glimmering little stars.

Glinda sat up, ignoring her achy body.

"Elphie!" She coughed from the exertion of moving so quickly. "You sparkled the ceiling."

"Just for you Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"It's beautiful, I love it." She gave Elphie a weak hug, then coughed.

Elphie kissed Glinda's cheek and stroked her hair while she gazed up at the ceiling.

"You didn't get dizzy or anything did you" Glinda said sleepily, but still concerned.

"Not in the least my sweet. Would you like to try and sleep now?"

"Uh-huh. Thank you for sparkling the ceiling for me Elphie and taking such good care of me."

Elphaba got up and carefully got Glinda settled back down on her pillows.

"Go to sleep Lyndie. I love you." Elphie kissed her cheek, put a cool cloth on her still very warm forehead and went back to the comfy chair.

"Elphie." Glinda said after only a few minutes.

"What is it my sweet?" Elphie smiled.

"Sing to me?"

"Of course Lyndie. Close your eyes."

She stayed in the chair and sang a slow soft song, and then another. Half way through the third she heard Glinda's slightly labored breathing. She settled in to study, but had trouble focusing on physics. She looked at the pale frail girl in the bed near her and wondered if she was doing the right things for her. She had taken care of Nessa frequently when she was younger, but that seemed different somehow. She sat there for awhile sorting through memories and emotions she hadn't thought of in years. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Glinda groaning slightly in her sleep then coughing. She went over and replaced the cloth and stroked her very hot cheek until she calmed.

Elphie was up and down with Glinda all night long. Her love would wake coughing or crying because she was uncomfortable and Elphie would soothe her back to sleep, or Elphie would need to rouse her to give her medicine. She kept the cloth on her forehead cool and the music on softly, dozing lightly in the chair when she could. She hoped that keeping her here, instead of putting her in the hospital was the right thing to do.

Finally, right after dawn, Glinda went back to sleep after being up and miserable for close to an hour. Elphie sat down in the chair and feel asleep, albeit fitfully. A knock on the door woke her up.

When Elphaba opened the door Nurse Ligur saw a very tired girl standing before her.

"Are you alright dear" She said concerned.

Elphie invited her in, trying to not be her normal grumpy self.

"I am just tired and worried. Glinda had a very bad night."

"I'll check her over in a moment, but first you. Sit down here dear and let me look at you."

Elphie was far too tired to argue. Nurse checked her over thoroughly, eyes, ears, throat listened to her chest and felt her joints and took her temperature.

"No pain?" She asked

Elphie shook her head, not happy with all of this fuss when Glinda was the one who was sick.

"That's a good sign. Any effects from the shot yesterday?"

Elphie smiled and shook her head "Just a slightly sore behind." She said when the nurse removed the thermometer.

"Temperature is normal and every thing else looks good, but you do need some sleep."

"I will nap today. Nurse what about the classes I am missing? And Glinda's"

"With so many people out sick, professors are being very lenient and flexible the rest of this week and next. I'm sure you will have no trouble making up work or tests."

"That is a relief, for both of us."

The nurse smiled and went over to Glinda.

"Would you like to wake her? I'll check her over then try to get her to lie on her side and we will get the injection over with as quickly as possible."

"I will, but isn't there another way, she is already sore all over and after yesterday…"

"Miss Elphaba, I understand, but she is still very, very ill. I would be lying if I said we weren't concerned. Honestly, Doctor would have put her in the hospital last night, but I convinced him that whatever they would do for her there, you, and we could do for her here. She would be more comfortable and rest better, I know this is not pleasant for either of you, but it is vital."

Elphie nodded and sighed. "I just want her to get, well. I will do whatever I must. Even fight with her.

I hope you do not mind if I lie down with her and hold her while she gets her shot. She is hurting and frightened and hates shots. Physical comforting seems to soothe her some." Elphie said hoping this would make the things she had been doing and was about to do seem reasonable.

"You do whatever will make her feel better." The nurse smiled.

She went over to Glinda's bed a placed a gentle kiss on her friend's still hot cheek

"Lyndie, Lyndie my sweet. You need to wake up."

Glinda stirred, whimpered and coughed.

Lyndie, darling." She whispered in her ear. "Please wake up, just for a little while. Nurse is here to check you over."

Glinda tried to sit up, saw the nurse and started to cry softly.

"No Elphie, I don't have the strength for this. Make her leave me alone." She said weakly

""Glinda, my precious, she needs to check you over, you are still very sick."

"No shot." She said defiantly

"Not just yet, my sweet just please let her look you over." Elphie said in a soft, patient tone.

Not waiting for a response Nurse came over and gently sat beside Glinda.

"You still feel very badly don't you dear?" She said kindly.

Glinda nodded miserably.

Nurse poured her medicine and handed it to Elphie.

"I'm going to take your temperature, then you can have your medicine, you know that helps." Her voice was soothing.

While she took her temperature, the nurse checked her lungs and everything else.

"Your lungs are mostly clear, that is a very good sign." She smiled.

"Still high, but at least it's no higher." She said looking at the thermometer.

Elphie handed her glass.

"Drink up." She smiled.

Glinda complied with very little energy. Nurse nodded to Elphie, who sat beside her,

"Lyndie, Nurse Ligur needs to give you your shot now." Elphie said soothingly.

Glinda whimpered "Please Elphie, no."

"Just lie down here with me, on your side." She helped her lie down in one of their snuggle positions.

Elphie put her arms around her and whispered.

"We will go shopping when your better, just us, wherever you want. Alright?"

Elphie started to rub Glinda's back then pulled her head to her chest, nodding to the nurse.

Glinda started crying.

"We will go to a boutique across the river, and I'll stay as long as you like"

She saw a small bruise on Glinda's hip from yesterday and winced.

"And I won't complain or be sarcastic at all, or at least not much." She tried to chuckle

Glinda let out a miserable yelp as the nurse administered the injection. Then cried into Elphie's chest while Elphie held her, rubbed her back and kept talking to her.

She kissed her head and stroked her hair when nurse rubbed the site.

"All over Lyndie" She whispered to the sobbing girl. "It's all over."

"You did very well Miss Glinda. I know this is unpleasant for you, but it is helping. Put her back into a cool tub when she awakens again. I'll be back later on. " The nurse said smiling at Elphie

Elphie nodded and the nurse showed herself out.

Glinda was still crying and Elphie was gently rubbing her hip, singing to her. It didn't take long for the very sick, hurting girl to cry herself back to sleep. Elphie managed to get out of bed, then tucked Glinda in and went to change clothes. She ran quickly down to the café for more ice water and something to eat.

After checking on Glinda, she settled into the chair with a glass of milk, a cinnamon bun and an APE study book.

Elphie studied for close to three hours, periodically checking on Glinda, who seemed to be sleeping well, then cleaned up the room and organized her study materials. Doing every day normal things seemed to help her stay focused. When she finished that task, she brought the plate of fruit she had gotten for Glinda and a glass of cold water over to the nightstand. She poured medication into the little medicine cup, then gently woke her love.

"Lyndie, sweetheart. Will you wake up for me?" She leaned over and kissed her love's warm cheek.

"Lyndie."

Glinda stirred and groaned then opened her eyes.

"Uh-uh. Last time I woke up I got a shot that really, really hurt." She said groggily.

'Not this time my sweet, I promise. Just your medicine, some yummy fruit for breakfast and me."

She helped Glinda sit up.

"I like the you part." She leaned against Elphie who had sat down on the bed.

"I come as part of a set." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda took the medicine, then with some coaxing, ate some fruit and drank down the water. And they talked.

"Elphie, I had the best idea for our date this weekend. I'm upset we can't go." Glinda talked softly, her voice still a little hoarse.

"But we can my sweet, we will do whatever you had planned after you are well again."

"No not really."

"Why not?" Elphie said kissing her forehead, hoping it was cooler.

"Remember that musician that was playing at the street fair, the one you enjoyed so much?"

"Yes"

"I found out he was going to be performing at the little outdoor theatre, the one near the river, this weekend. I was going to take you." She said unhappily.

"What a lovely idea, and do not be upset that we can not go. He will be playing again somewhere, I am sure of it."

They talked a little while longer. Glinda was weak and tired, but not ready to go back to sleep yet. Her cough was a little better, but she was still very achy, her hip hurt and her fever was still up.

"Lyndie, you need to get into the tub before you go back to sleep again." Elphie said during a pause in the conversation.

"No. Not now, I'm already cold." Glinda said as firmly as she could manage.

"It is your fever that is making you chilly. The bath will help lower it."

"Elphie, I've eaten when you've asked me too, taken my medicine when you've given it to me and I've tried very hard to be good for my shots. Please have a heart."

Elphie was surprised to feel a little irritated. But she realized that Glinda wasn't throwing a temper tantrum, she was sincerely pleading. Elphie hated to go against the nurse's orders, but Glinda was miserable, and was expecting Elphie to help her feel better. The green girl was not sure if this irritated her a little or terrified her a lot.

"Elphie, please every bone in my body hurts. I can't take any more of anything." Glinda started to cry.

Elphie held her gently and stroked her hair. In the back of her mind was a plant essence that had cooling properties when applied to the skin, like aloe. She was trying to access a botany lecture in her head to remember which it was.

"Alright Lyndie my sweet, please do not cry. I have an idea that may help your fever and your achy joints."

"No cold bath?"

"No cold bath." Elphie said kissing her and getting up. "A massage."

She helped Glinda up and got her settled into her chair.

"I remember from my botany lecture that peppermint oil has cooling properties. I think it might help cool you if I rub you down with some of my oil. It might even help your joints."

"Elphie…" Glinda started to whine.

"My sweet, it is my warm, gentle hands giving you a massage, or a soak in a tub of cool water."

"You, but don't hurt me." Glinda coughed a little.

"I have no intention of it." She leaned over and kissed Glinda's forehead.

Elphie straightened the linens on Glinda's bed, got a fresh nightdress from the wardrobe, while she explained to her what she planned on doing. Then she quickly went for her peppermint oil, hoping it would work.

"Ready my sweet?" Elphie said helping her up from the chair.

"I just want all of this to go away, I hate feeling bad and achy."

"I know." Elphie very gently took her ill love into her arms and kissed her cheek. "I am hoping this helps. Now, let's get this night dress off."

She helped Glinda off with her nightdress, then to lie down on stomach. Glinda made a weak attempt at a chuckle.

"I had pictured the first time you undress me and lay me down in bed somewhat differently."

Elphie blushed, but smiled taking this as a sign that Glinda might be feeling a little better.

"I am attempting to cool you down, not heat you up." She chuckled sitting down gently beside her.

"Will you promise me a heat up on another occasion?"

"You can count on it." She poured some oil onto her hands.

Gently she ran her oil-covered hands around Glinda's back and arms, up and down her legs and hips. She gently rubbed around the little marks from Glinda's shots, silently apologizing. She replenished the oil on her hands and repeated the process, gently massaging her joints as well as her neck and shoulders.

"You are going to smell like a giant candy cane." Elphie said applying more oil.

"I like candy canes." Glinda said sleepily.

Elphie smiled then helped Glinda roll over. She quickly rubbed some oil on her front, trying to get all of her joints before she feel to far asleep. She helped a more asleep than awake Glinda to sit up and put her fresh nightdress on her.

"At least that went more smoothly than when you were intoxicated." Elphie chuckled, getting her settled.

"Thank you for the candy canes." Glinda muttered as she fell asleep.

Elphie covered her up, cleaned up around her bed, dimmed the lights, put on music and settled herself into the chair. She wasn't sure why, but her emotions were very stirred up. She thought again about the memories of caring for Nessa and tried to figure out why caring for Glinda made her so emotional and caring for Nessa had just been something she had to do. She thought about this for awhile, but couldn't make sense of it at all. So she checked on Glinda, who seemed to be sleeping better than she had since she had gotten sick so Elphie took the opportunity to run down to the café.

She picked up some sandwiches and more fruit, ice water and milk. After she got back to the room and checked on Glinda she settled down to study with some food and milk. She got in a good chunk of study time, before she had to wake Glinda for her medicine.

"How are you feeling?" She said when Glinda had taken her medicine and they were settled together on her bed.

"Achy, and sweaty and weak and tired of it all." Glinda whimpered.

"Well if it is any help, you feel a little cooler." Elphie soothed.

"I hate being sick, I hate it, I hate it!" Glinda pouted, then coughed. "I'm tired of feeling miserable and being stuck in bed. I wanted to go out tonight. I didn't get a chance to tell you we were going to the sing-a-long bar. And our date? Ruined. I don't even feel like dancing here with you and even if you would kiss me, I wouldn't feel like that either." Her voice was week, but her frustration was strong.

"Oh my precious, precious Lyndie." Elphie stroked her hair. "You will feel better soon. And we will make up for everything, even the kisses."

"How do you know I'll be better soon." Glinda demanded in a little girl huff.

"You have already started to complain, and throw a little temper tantrum. That is a very good sign, I think." Elphie smiled.

She got up and went to refill Glinda's water glass and to put on some more music, then sat back down.

"Here my sweet, drink some more. Are you hungry?"

"No. But I am sorry."

"Lyndie, you have nothing at all to be sorry for. I know how sick you are and how miserable. Things would not be going nearly as well if it were me who was ill."

Glinda smiled. "I can imagine."

Glinda didn't want to sleep, so they sat and talked and Elphie coaxed her into eating a few bites of sandwich and some fruit. Glinda told her about her past birthday parties and what she thought might be at her 18th, besides magic, and about things they could do over summer intercession. Elphie got up every so often to put on more music. While they talked Elphie used hair dust on Glinda's hair, and settled her in the chair so she could straighten out her bed.

"Lyndie, this is the longest you have stayed awake at one time since you have been sick."

"I was just to achy to go back to sleep." Glinda said. "But I am tired.'

"The nurse will be here any minute to check you over, then you can go back to sleep if you want."

"I like Nurse Ligur, but I'm tired of her too."

Elphie chuckled and there was a knock at the door.

"I never thought I would be saying this to you, but be polite."

Nurse Ligur surveyed the room and was pleased to see, once again, that her patient and her bed were fresh and clean and the room smelled like peppermint. Elphie noticed her confused look and explained to her about the cooling oil massage.

"That was very clever, throwing your roommate into a tub of cold water may have been a little too harsh." The nurse smiled and Elphie relaxed about it a little bit.

"I see you are out of bed Miss Glinda."

"For a little while, Elphie was fixing it for me." Glinda said

"Well let's have a look at you, so you can get back in."

She went through the routine checking Glinda over, nodding her head and jotting notes.

"Your temperature has gone down some. You still have a fever, but it is much more manageable."

"See Glinda, I told you you would get better soon."

"Was she getting cranky?"

"A little." Elphie smiled

"That is another good sign. Well, I see no more need for the cool baths, but if the massage makes you feel better, then I highly recommend it."

"Have you eaten today?"

"Yes ma'am" Glinda said feeling very tired. "Some fruit, a little vegetable sandwich and so much water, I'm about to float away."

"Excellent, well not the floating part." The nurse chuckled. "Miss Elphaba, are you eating?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And your nap?"

Elphie grinned sheepishly. "I will sleep tonight I promise."

The nurse clucked disapprovingly. "Miss Glinda is getting better, but she is still quite ill, so you need to stay healthy."

"Nurse." Glinda said. "If it helps, she is a bit of an insomniac. This happens every so often."

"I see. Well be that as it may…"

"I will get some sleep." Elphie said sincerely.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning. Miss Glinda, you have progressed quite well, better than most of our other patients. You are very lucky to have such a devoted friend."

"I know." Glinda smiled while Elphie blushed.

After the nurse left Elphie got Glinda settled back into her bed, gave her medicine then sat with her, singing softly until she fell asleep. She sat in the chair and took stock. It was early evening; Glinda was getting better, but was still sick. As for herself, she had been eating a little, and was very tired, but a little less stressed. She bathed and cleaned her hair, but put on a skirt and blouse instead of her nightclothes.

She checked on Glinda then settled in to study something that seemed to have become an unhappy routine.

She studied uninterrupted until it was time for Glinda's medicine. Glinda took it, ate and drank a little more, then leaned against Elphie.

"Elphie would you sparkle the ceiling again, please."

"Whatever you would like my sweet, but I need my hands."

Glinda watched as her love put her hands together and heard her mumble –candeo-- then raise her hands towards the ceiling. She never got tired of seeing her perform magic like this; it was so very unique. And she felt very privileged that she could watch her do it.

"Yeah!" Glinda clapped. "I love a sparkled ceiling. When I'm better, maybe I can teach you the permanence spell, and we can see it when ever we want."

"Well see." Elphie smiled.

Glinda grinned; she knew that meant yes.

They talked for awhile, but Glinda tired quickly and was soon back asleep. Elphie kissed her and tucked her in, then went back to her books. She decided to study until Glinda needed medicine again, then she would try to sleep. Glinda fidgeted and coughed, but stayed asleep until Elphie woke her. After medicine, a long drink, some talking and singing, Glinda was asleep again. It was late now and Elphie was exhausted. She changed clothes and lay down in her bed set to get up in four hours, for Glinda's medicine. She did doze, but every time Glinda coughed or groaned or even moved Elphie was on high alert. This dozing and waking went on until it was medicine time. She went over to wake Glinda, but Glinda was already awake.

"My sweet, why didn't you wake me, if you were up." She said handing her the medicine cup.

"I haven't been awake very long, I already feel terrible, and waking you would have made me feel worse." She said then swallowed it making a face.

"Lyndie, I want to be up when you are." Elphie said kissing her forehead.

Glinda started to cry she buried her head into Elphie's shoulder and sobbed until she started to cough.

It took a while for Elphie to calm the tears and the cough, but at last Glinda looked at her through glistening eyes.

"Part of me feels a little better, I feel cooler, but my body aches so much."

Elphie felt her head and it was cool, She felt her arms and legs and stomach, she was a little sweaty, but cool.

"Lyndie, I think your fever has broken." Elphie said. "That is very good news."

"I guess, I'd rather have a fever and no achies."

"Come on Glinda, let's get you freshened up, I will bet you will sleep better."

"Elphie, it's very late."

"I want you to feel fresh and clean. You obviously started to sweat before your fever broke, and that may have made you ache. Come my precious."

Glinda got up slowly and went with Elphie into the bathroom. She sat naked on the stool and Elphie gently gave her a thorough oil bath, using one of her special oils, then toweled her off. Then she brushed her hair.

"Feeling better?" Elphie said as she brushed.

"Yes I do a little. You were right Elphie."

While Elphie put fresh everything on Glinda's bed, Glinda walked around the room a little hoping a little movement would help her aches and pains. She was wrong.

"Elphie, walking was not a good idea."

Elphie rushed over and put her arms around Glinda, and took her back to bed.

"We will try again tomorrow, together. Do you wish to sleep now?"

"Sit with me for a little while." She said as Elphie helped her into bed.

"As long as you like my sweet."

It turned out not to be very long at all before Glinda was asleep again. Elphie stayed where she was, stroking Glinda's head and listening to her breath. Her forehead was blessedly cool and she was actually snuggling. Elphie couldn't believe she was capable of this much feeling. She was overwhelmed at how much she felt for Glinda. Her emotions were still stirred up, but it didn't seem negative. She sat there thinking about that precious girl in her arms and everything her life was now because of her. By the time she sorted through all of the intense emotions, it was time to wake Glinda again.

Without moving too much, she poured the medicine, then roused Glinda enough to take it, settled her into her pillows, and then sang her back to sleep. Beyond exhaustion, and actually sleepy, Elphie went to her own bed. She propped up pillows and sat there for awhile calming her mind and taking stock again.

She was definitely exhausted. Glinda was getting better, but taking care of her was taking its toll on her, even though she would never admit it.

Elphie had dozed off, sitting up in her bed when she was awakened by a knock on the door.

"Nurse Ligur must be early," She said to a sleeping Glinda as she got up and stretched.

She sighed and went to the door.

"Nurse Lig… Gwenot?" Elphie knew she was exhausted, but not to the point of hallucinations.

"Elphaba darling" The older woman said pulling the obviously exhausted green girl into her arms.


	32. Chapter 32

"What… Gwenot, I don't understand," The absolutely stunned green girl said leading her love's mother into their room.

"We received a note that Galinda was sick, with the influenza that is going around Shiz, but not hospitalized. We assumed you had something to do with this. Samion and I decided it would be wise for me to come, to either assist in caring for her, or take her home if need be. I tried to get on the first train out yesterday morning, but I couldn't get out until last evening."

Elphie had offered her a seat at their small table and had gotten her a glass of water. Gwenot looked at her sleeping daughter; she was pale and drawn.

"How is she Elphaba?" She said with motherly concern.

"Getting better, but slowly. Her fever finally broke early this morning. She has been eating a little, with some coaxing and the nurse has been coming twice a day to check her over. There is a series of injections they have been giving to the people who have the virus, they have helped a lot, but she hates them, really hates them." Elphie said.

"I have no doubt. She can be a little babyish when she is sick." Gwenot smiled at the memories.

"So I have discovered." Elphie laughed.

"Elphaba darling, how are you? You haven't gotten sick?" Gwenot patted a green hand.

"No, I don't get sick easily and I was inoculated as soon as Glinda got sick."

"But you look exhausted."

"I am, but there was an option to not put her in the hospital, and I had to take it. Nurse Ligur is close by, and actually will be here soon check on her"

Gwenot nodded deeply grateful that her daughter had had somebody that loved her here to care for her.

"Elphaba, when was the last time you had a decent meal?"

"I ate a little yesterday, some sandwiches. I'll get something again after the Nurse leaves. Lyndie gets her last shot today, She is so sore and achy already, there may be a minor skirmish." Elphie chuckled, then sobered. "Are you going to take her back to Upland Manor?"

"We shall see, I do wish to speak with her nurse. We will talk more after I do that. I know this has been hard on you Elphaba."

"No…Well maybe…" She stammered. "I'll wake Glinda up so you can say hello and talk a little before the nurse arrives."

"No, I don't want to disturb her until it is necessary."

"It's alright, I am sure seeing you will make everything better for her."

Gwenot smiled and watched the tired girl go sit gently on her daughter's bed

"Lyndie." She said softly stroking her hair "Wake up my sweet."

"Lyndie." She kissed her forehead.

"Elphie? " she mumbled. "No more shots, please"

Gwenot thought about her daughter's over sensitivity to pain and dislike of shots in general, and wondered how Elphaba had managed to get her through this.

"Not right now sweetheart, but you need to wake up. Your mother is here to see you."

She spoke calmly and quietly

"Mommy?" Glinda said trying to sit up. "Mama's here?"

Elphie helped her and fixed her pillows behind her "See. Just to see you."

Then Elphie moved, allowing Gwenot to sit with her daughter.

"Mom, I'm so happy to see you. I don't feel very good," Glinda said tiredly leaning against her mother

"So I've heard my darling, but you are feeling a little better, yes?" Gwenot said feeling her daughter's forehead

"Uh-huh a little. My fever is gone and I tried to walk around a little."

"That's wonderful darling. Are you taking your medicine and cooperating with your nurse?"

"I'm trying to."

"She is trying, The bribery helps." Elphie chuckled

"Galinda!" Her mother said in a mildly shocked tone.

"Don't yell at me I'm sick" Glinda whined

Gwenot held her daughter, rocking her slightly. "I hope you have not been giving Elphaba too much trouble."

"Well I've been trying not to, but she has been very mean to me." Glinda pouted

Gwenot almost said something, but she saw Glinda's eyes twinkle as she looked at Elphaba with pure love.

"She made me eat when I wasn't hungry, and sit in a freezing cold tub, twice! She lets that nurse in here to poke and prod at me and stick me with a needle that really, really hurts. But worst of all she won't kiss me." Glinda said voice serious, but eyes dancing.

"I plead guilty to all charges, except the last. I have provided you with an ample supply of kisses." Elphie said reasonably. She blushed slightly but returned Glinda's loving gaze.

"Not proper ones." Glinda smiled.

Elphie's heart fluttered and her blush intensified, it was so good to see Glinda smile and tease. Gwenot felt lucky to be allowed to experience the interplay between these two girls.

"Elphaba told me you get your last shot today." Gwenot said remembering the nurse was coming soon.

"They are horrible and they hurt. I hate them!" Glinda said unhappily.

"But I'm sure you've been very brave, because you have taken them all. And they are helping you get better, right?" She soothed.

"Yes, I guess. I don't want to talk about it. How long are you staying? Where are you staying?" Glinda sniffled trying not to cry.

"We will talk about that…

There was a knock on the door Elphie rose to get it and Glinda hid under the covers.

"Really Galinda, sick or not you are too old to act like this." Gwenot admonished gently.

"Hi Nurse Ligur, come in" Elphie smiled at her.

" Nurse Ligur this is Gwenot Upland, Glinda's mother, she arrived a little while ago."

Gwenot rose to greet the nurse and Elphie went over and sat by Glinda.

"I'm pleased to meet you Mrs. Upland." The nurse said extending her hand to the elegant, dignified woman standing before her.

"You as well Nurse Ligur, If you have time, I'd like to talk with you after you finish examining Galinda."

"I have all of the time you need, ma'am. Now let's check you over Miss Glinda." The nurse said in a soft and soothing voice.

Elphie had been talking quietly to Glinda, trying to keep her distracted. When the nurse came over, Elphie got up and stood by Gwenot while the nurse poked and prodded. Gwenot watched with appreciation as Nurse Ligur gently but thoroughly listened and looked, felt and checked. She was impressed at her calm and kind demeanor and her gentle hands.

"You are looking much better Miss Glinda, and your temperature is back to normal. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm a little less achy, and since my fever broke, no more shots right? " She asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but yes, one more. I know it is unpleasant, but it is helping, and we do not want you to have a relapse."

Glinda whimpered and Elphie started to go to her, but stopped and looked at Gwenot.

"Go darling, It seems you have done wonders so far, please go." Gwenot said sincerely. It was an odd feeling to see someone else taking on the role of chief comforter for her daughter in a situation like this. It was odd, but not bad.

Elphie sat beside Glinda and held her, stroking her hair.

"One more Lyndie, that's all, just one more. I know you are still achy and it hurts, but you've done so well." She spoke softly.

Nurse Ligur was preparing the injection out of Glinda's sight. Gwenot watched and listened with interest. She had never seen her daughter get an injection and stay conscious. She was impressed as she heard Elphaba talk to Galinda with patience, in calm and soothing tones.

"Please Elphie, can't we do this later" Glinda said stalling.

"Possibly my sweet, but If you get it over with it will be done, finished and you'll get your reward and get to spend time with your mother. Lie down with me Lyndie just like yesterday. It will be over with before you know it."

Gwenot watched as Elphaba helped her daughter to lie on her side, and lay down with her holding her head and gently rubbing her back. She noticed that all Elphaba's focus was on Glinda, and wondered if she realized that she was using very private behavior and speech in front of the nurse, or if she realized it and given the circumstances, simply did not care.

"Stay calm Lyndie, think about our outing when you are better" She held her tightly, talking to her continually and rubbing her back while the nurse started the process.

"It's ok my sweet, cry all you need to. Just remember as soon as you are better so we can go on that shopping trip, I will even buy an outfit."

She kept talking as the nurse administered the shot and Glinda cried out, squirmed and sobbed.

Gwenot saw Elphaba close her eyes as Glinda cried out, but she never stopped whispering to her, or rubbing her back and never let her go. She hated that her daughter had to go through all of this, but seeing the lengths that Elphaba was going to in an attempt to make it easier on her made the woman tear up with gratitude.

Gwenot watched the after math with interest also. It was 10 seconds from alcohol swab to end. Nurse rubbed the injection site, which she assumed, was necessary, but it brought a fresh round of tears from an already unhappy Glinda.

"It's all over my sweet." She heard Elphaba soothe and saw her take over the massaging of Galinda's hip from the nurse. "All over."

"Just let me put my things away then we can talk. Mrs. Upland." The nurse said quietly to Glinda's mother

Then she focused on Glinda, who was still crying softly against Elphaba's chest.

"You did very well Miss Glinda, I am proud of you. I'll be back to see you later on." She said kindly.

"Mrs. Upland if you would like to come down to the dispensary, I can give you your daughter's complete rundown and you can speak with the doctor if you wish." She said pouring Glinda's medicine into the cup and nodding to Elphaba.

"Thank you nurse, I appreciate that." Gwenot said.

Gwenot went over and placed a kiss on her daughter's tear stained pale face.

"I'm very proud of you my darling. I am going to talk to your nurse and I will be right back." She smiled and nodded at Elphaba, then left with the nurse.

Elphie continued to soothe her love. Glinda was still crying, partly because her hip hurt and partly because she just didn't feel good and she was tired of not feeling good.

"Cry it all out Lyndie, I know it hurts, and I know you don't feel good." She continued to rub gently.

"No more shots now, you promise?" Glinda whimpered.

"I promise, it's all over. Now you just need to get better."

"And we can go shopping?" She sniffled.

"Yes we can, for whatever you wish, as soon as you are able."

"And you'll buy a new outfit." She said through tears she could not seem to control.

"I will, although I was hoping you did not hear that." Elphie smiled.

"And you still love me even though I've been a brat?" Glinda said in a small weepy voice.

"With all of my heart." Elphie said gently stroking her love's face ignoring the sting the tears caused.

"When you are ready to sit up, I'll give you your medicine, then your reward."

Elphie knew from experience that it took a few minutes for the throbbing ache from that particular kind of shot to subside, so she didn't rush. She just continued lightly massaging her love's sore hip, stoking her hair and letting her cry.

After about five minutes Glinda settled and sat up gingerly.

"Ouch" She said pouting.

"I know my sweet. I'm very proud of you" Elphie said kissing her forehead, then handing her the medicine glass.

Glinda smiled tiredly and drank it down. "I'm sorry Elphie."

"Lyndie, I know how sick you have been and how much you hate those shots, and how much they hurt." Elphie patted her own hip and chuckled.

"It hurt you too?" Glinda said a little surprised.

"I am not as sensitive to pain as you are, but it hurt, yes."

"But you didn't cry."

"True, but you know I do not do that if I can help it. I did, however, swear and grit my teeth."

"Elphie, you did not!" Glinda gasped.

"I did. Ask Nurse Ligur when she comes this afternoon. She didn't respond, but I am fairly sure she heard my little outburst." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda smiled. "I want to feel better, I'm trying, but it's hard. I'm tired all the time."

"I know my sweet, being sick can do that and your medicine tends to make you sleepy, remember."

"Can I have my reward now, I didn't fuss too much."

"Of course my sweet, an extra special one. Then you can go to sleep for awhile."

Elphie placed a very soft, but lingering kiss on Glinda's lips, then gentle ones on her forehead, both cheeks, then again on her lips.

"I love you very much Lyndie." She stroked her love's pale, but now cool cheek.

"I love you too Elphie"

She snuggled in her bed, Elphie pulled up the covers, kissed her again and she was asleep.

"Feel better my sweet."

Gwenot was walking with the nurse down to the dispensary, listening to her explain about this bug. There were outbreaks in the Emerald City, and the Winkus mostly in colleges or boarding schools. The treatment protocols were partly from knowledge gathered from an exchange of information from the other places and partly on Shiz specific circumstances.

"We are following the advice of Oz College and inoculating everyone. We started a few days ago. They have also given boosters to people who have been in close contact with those who were sick, so in a week or so we will be getting those taken care of, Miss Elphaba included." The nurse said as she ushered Gwenot into the doctor's office.

The nurse went over everything about Glinda's condition; the initial exam, the check ups and the decision to keep her out of the hospital, especially about all Elphaba had done to help out.

"Miss Elphaba is a remarkable young woman, your daughter is fortunate to have a roommate who cares so much." The nurse said

"I feel that way too. I am very fond of Elphaba and extremely grateful to her."

The doctor came in and after introductions they talked about further treatments, recovery time, what Glinda could eat and do and if it would be best if she was taken home to re-cooperate.

"Medically, there is no reason that she should go home to convalesce." The doctor said. "So that decision will be left to you, although I would suggest we wait one or two days to make sure the fever does not return, it has in a few patients."

"I shall stay here then until we are sure she is past the worst of it, then we will talk together about what to do next. I am concerned about her class work though." Gwenot said.

The nurse went over the things that the administration and the professors were doing to accommodate this unusual situation and Glinda and Elphaba's options. She also told her about accommodation options.

"I was hoping to just stay with Galinda and Elphaba, is that permissible?"

"It is. We can have a cot sent up to their room. I'm sure this will help her feel better." Nurse Ligur said. "Do you have any other questions or concerns?"

"Not at the moment. You will be back later on today?"

"Late this afternoon, yes."

"Good, Galinda seems to be very comfortable with you."

"Honestly, as head nurse here, I don't make many of these visits, but I have a few girls who, like your daughter, seem to need a little extra attention and understanding. I attend to them personally so they can have some continuity, and I am fond of her, and Miss Elphaba."

"Well, I am very appreciative of all the time, effort and patience you have given her."

"It is my pleasure Mrs. Upland, truly. Now, is there anything else."

"Is there somewhere I can get something for all of us to eat?"

Nurse took her to the café and told the manager the situation, so she could get what she wanted and take it upstairs.

"Thank you again Nurse. I shall see you this afternoon."

"You are welcome Mrs. Upland."

Elphaba went in to change her clothes and clean up before Gwenot returned. She was very happy to see her, not just because of Glinda, although that was the main reason, but also because she really enjoyed taking with her. Norven delivered Gwenot's luggage to the room and about 15 minutes later a portable bed. Taking that as a cue that she would be staying with them, Elphie moved her limited wardrobe over to Glinda's and cleared out one of her dresser drawers. Periodically she checked on Glinda, feeling her head out of habit. Her love still groaned and tossed occasionally, but stayed asleep. She took her sheets off of her bed, so she could use them for the cot, then got Glinda's last set for Gwenot to use. While she waited for the older woman to return, She rearranged things a little, to make room for the cot. Doing all of these mundane chores, for some reason it always seemed to help her focus.

It was still morning, so Gwenot selected breakfast items for herself and Elphaba, and some fruit for Glinda; she got a carafe of coffee, one of milk and one of ice water. A server helped her take the trays upstairs.

"Gwenot!" Elphie said when she came in the door with a tray in her hands.

She took the tray from her, and then from the server, and put both on the table.

"Thank you young man." Gwenot said to the server.

"My pleasure ma'am, anytime." He said tipping his hat and leaving.

"Gwenot, I could have gone down to get us something." Elphaba said a little distressed.

"I was already down there dear, and that very nice Nurse Ligur assisted me, so stop fretting and sit down here to eat."

"As soon as I finish the beds. I assume that you will be staying with us, Norven brought a bed, and your luggage."

"Oh good my luggage arrived. And I will take care of the beds later."

"But…"

"Elphaba, please sit and eat with me." Gwenot said in a slightly stern voice.

"I am sorry." Elphaba said sitting down.

Elphaba dug into her vegetable omelet and potatoes with relish, realizing how hungry she actually was. While they ate she told Gwenot about how Glinda fared after she had left and Gwenot told Elphaba everything she had learned from the doctor and nurse, Including how impressed they both were with Elphaba.

""She needed me." Was Elphie's only response.

Gwenot did want to talk to Elphaba about this, but it could wait. The girl was tired, and she needed some attending to, whether she realized it or not. They continued to talk about Glinda and Elphaba ate every thing on her plate and drank half of the pitcher of milk. When she was finished she got up and started to make up her bed.

"I'll get this done, I am sure you are tired after your long trip."

"Elphaba…" Gwenot started.

"It will not take long…"

"No Elphaba. Stop that and come and sit here." She said in a very firm voice.

She disliked having to talk to her in this manner, but she had figured out it was the only sure way to get her attention. Elphie complied and went back to sit.

"Now Elphaba, I have no intention of coming in here and taking over. You have done a magnificent job caring for Galinda. But you have been doing it for two days and that is hard on anyone. I am a mother, not yours granted, but a mother none the less and I am exerting my prerogative as such. For the rest of the day I insist that you do as you are told. You will go and bathe and change into nightclothes, crawl into your bed and get some sleep. I will tend to the beds and to Glinda and whatever else needs tending too. Is that clear?"

Elphie looked at the woman saw she was totally serious and sighed.

"It is clear, but for one thing. I mean no disrespect, but I can not allow you to sleep on the cot, I simply can not." She looked very upset.

Gwenot regarded the exhausted green girl carefully and decided she was going to have to choose her battles carefully, if he wanted Elphaba to accept the attention she needed right now, and this battle was not worth fighting.

"All right Elphaba, I will sleep in your bed for the duration of my stay, but I will get yours made up while you are bathing."

All of a sudden Elphaba felt depleted, of everything. Gwenot noticed her sudden change in demeanor and posture and moved her chair closer.

"Elphaba my darling, I apologize for sounding so harsh, that was not my intent. You need to eat and rest, and stop fussing about things, including Galinda for a little while, just a little while. You need to replenish yourself and care for yourself, so you can care for Galinda like I know you want to. Trust me please, and allow me to attend to you, just for now." She spoke kindly, with a great deal of affection.

"Please do not apologize to me Gwenot. I will do as I am asked." Elphie got up, got a nightdress and went into the bathroom.

Gwenot hoped she had done the right thing, but Galinda would never forgive herself if Elphaba got sick because she was run down. She sighed and went about making up the cot, which was more like a portable bed, with a foldable frame and a mattress. She tucked in sheets and a blanket and plumped up a pillow, and then she made up the other bed with the sheets that were on it.

Elphaba couldn't believe she had been that rude to her love's mother. She was only looking out for her and trying to help. She gave herself a good washing, cleaned and brushed her hair and put on her nightdress. It was barely noon, and she felt ridiculous. She took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. She saw Gwenot tucking the covers in around Glinda. Slowly she went out into the room and sat on the made up cot.

"Are you feeling a little better darling?" Gwenot said coming over to her.

"Yes, and please forgive me, I wasn't… I didn't… I am just used to taking care of things and very unused to tending to myself when there are things to be done. I am sorry."

Gwenot wrapped the girl in her arms and hugged her.

"I know that Elphaba." She said letting her go. "But you have to learn sometime to make sure you do not care for others at the expense of yourself, even Galinda."

"She was so sick Gwenot, and scared and miserable. It frightened me and I tried so hard to make her feel better."

"And you succeeded my darling, brilliantly. She is recovering nicely, in large part to everything you did for her. We will talk about this more later. Now you need to go to sleep."

"Ok. I cleaned out a drawer for you in my dresser and cleared out my wardrobe for you to use."

Gwenot chuckled "Thank you darling, you are very generous. When does Galinda need her medicine next?"

"I'll get up and…" She saw Gwenot glare at her she switched gears

"About two hours, it tends to make her sleepy, but she will not always…. I am sorry you know your daughter" She sighed.

"I know this is all difficult for you, but you need to sleep and not worry about Galinda right now."

"I know, I'll try. She likes the third recording best. I've been putting bit on when she gets fidgety in her sleep."

Gwenot smiled, even as exhausted as she was she just couldn't help herself.

"Lie down and go to sleep Elphaba." She smiled.

Elphie did and Gwenot tucked the covers around her and kissed the flushing cheek.

"Sleep, I mean it." She said sternly, but her eyes were kind and caring.

"Yes ma'am." Elphie said and closed her eyes.

By the time Gwenot had dimmed the lights and put on the soft music, Elphie was asleep.

Gwenot took a moment to look around the room. Elphaba and Galinda were both sleeping, so she had a little time. She liked where they had hung the painting that Elphaba had purchased. She looked at the victrola, on what she assumed what she assumed was her daughter's bookshelf and smiled. There was room for it among the knick-knacks and her textbooks and what appeared to be some of Elphaba's books. She contrasted that bookshelf with the one on the other wall, near the sleeping green girl, which was stacked to overflowing. The desk near it was as well, loaded down, with papers and books all over. She chuckled at the differences, wondering how her daughter's life with her new love was taking shape in this rather unusual environment.

She went to unpack her bags and put her things away, utilizing the space that Elphaba generously had supplied to her. She selected a change of clothing and went to clean up, checking on a tossing and turning Galinda on the way. She put on some more music, comforted her daughter silently, until she settled, then went to quickly wash and change.

Gwenot had been sitting in the pink chair that they had given to Galinda as a dorm gift for only a little while when she heard her daughter whimper a little.

"Elphie?"

Gwenot got up and went to assist her in sitting up.

"Mama, where's Elphie?" She said groggily.

"Right there my darling, she is sleeping." Gwenot said pointing to Elphaba on the cot.

Glinda coughed a little and settled in beside her mother.

"She must have been really tired to sleep during the day. She is not much of a napper."

"I took charge and insisted she get some sleep." Gwenot smiled.

Glinda looked at her mother. "Wow, you must have spoken very sternly to her."

"Not by choice, but that does seem to work. Do you have any idea why?"

"Nope, but I know Mr. Kwenyo, our apothecary friend has done it too, on occasion. He has known her since she was small."

""Oh well, I suppose we will find out the answer to this mystery as we find out every else, when she is good and ready to let it be known."

Glinda laughed. "Mommy I am very glad you came to see me. I was missing you."

"I always miss you my darling, and of course I came. You're my daughter and I love you. I also know what you are like when you are ill. I figured Elphaba would need some protection."

"I am not that bad." Glinda huffed but smiled. "You know I was just teasing her earlier, about her being mean."

"I realized that my darling. Let me get you something to eat and I'll fill you in on my conversation with the doctor."

She got up and went to get the plate of fruit from the basin with ice in it and poured her daughter a glass of cold water, then went and settled back in bed with her still pale and coughing daughter.

"Here darling, eat some fruit. Your doctor said that you need to start to eat a little more, to help get your strength back. Maybe after the nurse checks you over later you, Elphaba and I can all sit down and have dinner together."

"That sounds like fun, but I haven't been very hungry. Did Elphie eat breakfast with you?"

Gwenot told her about what she had brought for Elphaba to eat and the rest of her morning's conversations while she coaxed her daughter to eat her own breakfast. Glinda asked questions, and actually seemed a little relieved that other places had the same problem.

"So I take it since Elphie is on a cot in the corner, you will be staying with us?"

"Yes, at least until the doctor is sure your fever will not spike again, then we will decide together what is to be done with you." She kissed her daughter's cheek, handed her the last piece of fruit from the plate, then got up to put away the things.

Gwenot poured Glinda's medicine into the little cup and handed it to her.

"This stuff is really yucky." She said after she took it and made a face.

"Thank you for drinking it down, I would hate to have to tell Elphaba that you were uncooperative."

Gwenot smiled at her daughter.

"She is not getting sick is she?" Glinda asked concerned.

"No, Galinda she is not. She needed a decent meal, and some sleep. She is fine. You just worry about you, I'll worry about both of you."

Sensing that her daughter was not yet ready to go back to sleep, she sat down with her.

"How are you feeling darling?"

"I'm still really achy and my behind hurts and I feel terrible, but better than I did earlier."

"That's good news. Now why don't you tell me what you and Elphaba have been up too." She said putting her arms around her daughter.

Glinda told her mother about their first date, and the balloon and the Quadling glass blower. She showed her the little glass horses that were on her bookshelf. She babbled excitedly about the street fair, the clown and the musician. And absolutely beamed when she said that Elphie had held her hand for just a little while as they walked by the river.

"Darling what a wonderful first date for you. Elphaba is a clever girl."

"It was everything I could have wanted and more. We've had three official dates, and they have all been so wonderful." Glinda yawned and fidgeted.

"I think you need to go back to sleep for a little while darling." Gwenot said.

"But I want to tell you about the ducks." Glinda whined just a little.

"Well, I'll be here for a few days at least, so I'll have plenty of time to hear about the ducks." Gwenot said getting up and getting her daughter settled in for a nap.

"Elphie thought they were voyeur ducks, I thought they just liked her. It was very funny." Glinda said sleepily.

"I can't wait to hear all about it, later." She kissed Glinda "Sleep well my darling."

"I love you Momsie." Glinda said as she closed her eyes.

"And I love you my precious little girl." Gwenot whispered to her daughter.

It had been about three hours since Elphaba had fallen asleep. Gwenot checked on her and saw that she had not moved a muscle in all of that time. She figured she had a couple of hours until the nurse came, so she sat down and wrote a letter to her husband telling about the situation, Galinda's condition and that she would be here for at least three days. When she finished the letter and got it ready to send she put on some music and settled in with a book that she had brought. She was very relieved that her daughter was getting better, that Elphaba was not sick and that she was able to help out and care for both of them. Smiling and feeling content, she opened her book and read for awhile.


	33. Chapter 33

"Lyndie!" Elphaba called sitting bolt upright then jumping off of the cot. "I'm right here, my sweet."

"Elphaba darling." Gwenot said going over to her and sitting her back down on the cot.

"It's Ok, you were just dreaming." She said soothingly, but not attempting to hug or otherwise calm her physically.

"Gwenot?" Elphaba said confused.

Then she focused and got her bearings.

"I heard Glinda calling me." She said a little sheepishly.

Gwenot brought her some milk, which had been on ice in the little area they had set up to keep things cool.

"Here darling, drink something. Galinda is fine, just fine. She is sleeping…see?" She pointed to her daughter's bed.

"I am all right now, I am sorry if I startled you Gwenot."

"Not at all darling, are you sure you are all right?"

"Yes, It's just her call was so real. It was not a bad dream, I do not even remember dreaming, just her calling me."

"I understand. It's hard to turn off the caretaker side of yourself sometimes. But you got a good nap in. Close to five hours."

"Really?" Elphaba said looking at the clock, a little surprised.

"Did Glinda eat something? Take her medicine, sleep well?"

"Yes, yes and mostly. She is going to be fine Elphaba; you got her through the worst of it. Why don't you go change, I think Nurse will be here soon."

"She should be. Gwenot I'm sorry, I do not mean to undermine your authority…"

"Enough Elphaba. You love her; you are worried about her. I understand. I told you I am not here to take over, just to help. And that includes helping you."

"I do feel much better after breakfast and a nap." Elphie agreed getting up.

Gwenot sighed as she watched her daughter's love go in to change. Her theory was that Elphaba had been in such a me versus them world for so long, it was going to take her time to figure out what family dynamics were all about. To an extent, Gwenot surmised she was still in that mode of thinking, only now Galinda was part of her me. She had no doubt that the solitary natured green girl would figure out the give and take involved with being a part of a group of people that care about one another. She also had no doubt that she would always be more comfortable with the giving, than she was with the taking. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Elphaba emerged from the bathroom when she heard a knock at the door. She looked much better than she had when Gwenot had arrived.

"That must be Nurse Ligur." She said heading for the door.

"Oh, hello Madame Morrible." Elphie said with surprise in her voice.

"Elphaba." The head nodded curtly as she breezed past the girl.

"Mrs. Upland, how good to see you again." She gushed as she hurried over to the woman.

"Madame Morrible, what a surprise." Gwenot said trying to get her hand back from the enthusiastic headmistress.

"If you wouldn't mind keeping it down a bit. My daughter is sleeping." She said in a normal voice

"Oh yes, of course. " The Head said absently. "How is the dear child?"

"She is starting to recover, Elpha…"

"I would have been here to greet you sooner, but I just learned of your arrival from our head nurse, she was on her way up here." She said in a manner that indicated she was displeased that the nurse had not dropped everything to play messenger girl.

"Is she coming up soon?" Elphaba asked.

"Elphaba, do not interrupt." Madame head snapped.

Gwenot glanced at Elphaba, who looked more annoyed that upset, and she smiled at her.

"Madame, I was wondering the same thing." Gwenot said.

"She will be along. I wanted to personally see to your accommodations while you are here. We have excellent guest quarters right here in Crage Hall." The headmistress said dramatically.

Glinda stirred and called out. Elphaba went over to see to her.

"I appreciate that Madame, but I have decided to stay here with my daughter, that is why I am here after all." Gwenot said as politely as she could.

"Well that makes sense, I'm sure our doctor had his reasons for not putting such a sick child into the hospital." She said as if some infraction that needed explaining had occurred.

"Well then I shall make arrangements to move Elphaba out for the duration of your stay. She should not be interfering with your care of your daughter." The head mistress said with a hint of disdain in her voice and a slight glare in Elphaba's direction.

Elphie was sitting in the pink chair, which she had pulled close to Glinda's bed and had been telling her what was going on. Glinda grew alarmed when she heard the headmistress say Elphaba and move out in the same sentence.

"Shhhhh my sweet." Elphie leaned in and whispered in her love's ear. "Your mother will take care of it. Please stay calm."

Glinda did as Elphie asked and turned her attention to her mother.

"Madame, there is no need to move Elphaba out." Gwenot said with an air of authority.

"Galinda needs her best friend, who has been caring for her admirably, with her now. And as for the hospital, I am very pleased with the doctor's decision to keep my daughter here. Nurse Ligur has taken marvelous care of her; she has been patient and attentive to my daughter's needs. You are to be commended for having such a wonderful, kind and caring medical staff." She said gently attempting to maneuver the woman towards the door.

"As you can see, we have everything under control here." She added.

"I am glad I could provide you with everything you require for your visit and your daughter's care Mrs. Upland. Please to not hesitate to contact me if I can assist you further." The Head Mistress said in a very self-congratulatory manner.

"I most certainly will Madame Morrible. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to come and make sure I was comfortable."

"It was absolutely my pleasure. We shall talk later. Good evening Mrs. Upland."

"Good evening Madame." She gave the woman a discreet nudge out of the door.

Gwenot shut the door and leaned her forehead against it.

"Great Oz but that woman is exhausting." She said as she went over and sat on her bed.

Glinda giggled and Elphaba laughed outright.

"Momsie, you were wonderful. You handled Horrible Morrible so well. I would have been very upset if my Elphie had to move out."

"Galinda! Horrible Morrible?" Gwenot chuckled.

"Most everyone calls her that." Elphaba said.

"She doesn't really like Elphie much." Glinda said

"So I gathered." Gwenot said. "She is not making things unduly difficult for you is she darling?"

"Oh no, Gwenot, nothing like that. I am for the most part ignored."

"And she thinks I'm out of my mind, because we went in to tell her we were staying for summer session and I wanted to keep Elphie as my roommate. She offered me a private room for the fall, but I declined."

"That does explain the rather interesting confirmation letter we received from her." Gwenot said.

Since she was closest she went to get the door when they heard a knock at the door.

"Please let that be the nurse." She stage whispered to the girls.

"How wonderful to see you Nurse, please come in." Gwenot said happily.

"I apologize for being so late."

"No explanation necessary, Madame Head was just here." Gwenot smiled

"And we managed to survived." Glinda giggled.

"Galinda!" her mother said.

"No, a sense of humor is a good sign." The nurse chuckled. "So how are you Miss Glinda?"

"I'm still achy and feel tired all of the time."

"That is to be expected dear. May I check you out please?"

Glinda threw back her covers and slowly moved herself to the edge of the bed. Elphie made a move to assist, but Gwenot held up her hand. The nurse checked her over as she had before, thoroughly and gently.

"You seem to be getting a little color back, and your temperature is still normal. Miss Glinda, I'll be back tomorrow, sometime in the afternoon. You still need to stay in bed for the most part and get as much sleep as you can, but if you feel like walking around the hall for a little bit, that would be good for you, as long as you do not overdo. No hot baths until we are sure your temperature is under control, cool baths or lukewarm sponge baths only for the next few days. And doctor wants to switch out your medicine, since your fever has stayed down. This is mainly for your aches and pains; it will make you drowsy. Same amount, every four hours. Do you have any questions?"

"May I lie back down now, please?" Glinda said.

"Of course my dear." She helped her charge get settled back on the pillows that Elphaba had fluffed and stacked up.

"Miss Elphaba, I'd like to check you over if I may. Better safe than sorry with this bug."

Elphie sighed, but complied and went to sit on her cot.

"Have you gotten some rest young lady?" She asked as she deftly listened and looked.

"Yes ma'am. I took a nap and ate a big breakfast, thanks to Glinda's mother."

"Good girl. Open please." She stuck a thermometer in Elphie's mouth and took her pulse.

For some reason Glinda found the sight funny and chuckled.

"Good all normal. Now, I'm sure Mrs. Upland told you about the need for booster shots."

"We need more shots?" Glinda said in a panicked voice.

"Not you my dear, just Elphaba and the rest of the roommates or others that had been in close contact with those who were sick." The nurse soothed.

"Yes, she told me." Elphie said smiling at Glinda. "Just tell me when to come to the dispensary."

"Nurse did Elphie really swear when she got her shot the other day?" Glinda asked.

Gwenot raised an eyebrow and Nurse Ligur chuckled, putting her things away.

"As a matter of fact she did. Our Miss Elphaba let loose with a rather interesting expletive. I usually only hear that sort of salty language from the boys."

"I told you it hurt me too." Elphie said flushing slightly.

"Miss Glinda those particular shots hurt everyone, unfortunately. Some of the boys even shed a few tears."

"Wow." Glinda said in awe.

"Well then, any last questions?"

"No. But thank you nurse." Elphie said.

"Fine, fine. I'll see you tomorrow then." She said picking up her things.

"I'll walk you down the hall." Gwenot said getting up and escorting the nurse out with the intent of giving the girls a few moments alone.

Elphie went over to Glinda's bed when they were alone and sat beside her.

"Did you hear the nurse Lyndie, you are getting better." Elphie said.

"I know I am, it's just hard to see when I still feel so bad. Elphie, thank you for letting mom mother you a little."

"I'm not sure I had an option." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm serious Elphaba. You need a little tending too as well."

"I know Lyndie, I told your mother I would do as she asks. It is just very difficult for me."

"You will adapt Elphie. May I have a kiss?"

Elphie gave her a very soft kiss, then took her into her arms.

"Is this uncomfortable for you my sweet?"

"Not any more so than any other position. Maybe that new medicine will help."

"Glinda it was so good…"

Elphie was interrupted by Gwenot coming back in. She saw the girls in the position Galinda seemed to love most and smiled. She went to sit on the bed.

"Darlings, I saw there was a small parlor down the hall and had a thought. If you are up to it Galinda, maybe we can have dinner together in there. It is a short walk, and it will get you out of the room for a little while."

"I'd like to try. Dinner in the parlor with my momsie and my love sounds nice." Glinda sighed happily.

Elphie flushed and Gwenot smiled.

"Why don't we give you a sponge bath and some fresh night clothes first." Gwenot said getting up.

She knew that Elphaba had already been doing this, but was fairly certain that she would be very uncomfortable with this task now, so she took charge.

"I'll help Galinda bathe and change and Elphaba you can tidy the room and her bed.

Elphie looked incredibly relieved and nodded, then helped Glinda up and got her a fresh nightdress and her robe.

"Dinner with your mom sounds nice my sweet, but you'll say something if you get to tired?"

"Of course Elphie." She made her way slowly into the bathroom.

Elphie, grateful for something useful to do tidied up and straightened out Glinda's bed and her cot. Then she gathered up the laundry and wrote a note as to why there were more nightclothes and sheets than usual, and took it down the hall to the laundry chute.

"Mom, Elphie has helped me bathe before." Glinda said as her mother helped her off with her nightdress.

"I am aware of this, and have no problem with it at all. Elphaba would, however. It is one thing to for her to attend to you when you are unclothed when you two are alone, it is another to do so when she knows I am in the next room."

"Ohhhh, of course. She would be very uncomfortable, that's true. Momsie you are so clever." Glinda smiled.

Gwenot carefully bathed Glinda with lukewarm soapy water, then rinsed her off.

"Darling, how did Elphaba manage this, the water and all."

"She gave me an oil bath, like she does to herself, it felt nice. The other night when I threw a little fit about another cold bath, she massaged me with peppermint oil." Glinda supplied.

"She is also very clever. You are very fortunate my darling."

"I know that. And that you have given us so much latitude."

"Unique situations require some flexibility, and we know you will not misuse it." Gwenot said seriously.

She dried off her daughter and put her in a nightdress.

"I'd like Elphie to do my hair, she has been using her hair dust." She said in a faintly tired voice.

"I wondered about that. I'll get her. You are not too tired?"

"A little, but it's ok still."

Gwenot kissed her daughter's head.

"You are quite a girl my little Galinda." She opened the bathroom door and called for Elphie who was moving the comfy chair back to its spot.

"Galinda wishes her hair dusted by an expert." Gwenot chuckled.

"Oh she does, does she." Elphie smiled. "Your wish is my command." She said to Glinda, getting her tin.

"As well it should be." Glinda giggled.

"I'm so glad you are getting your giggle back, I love that sound." Elphie said as she massaged hair dust into Glinda's hair and scalp.

Gwenot watched Elphie clean Glinda's hair from the doorway. As with everything else, she was gentle and careful. In no time her blonde hair was clean, brushed and up in a ponytail. She saw her gently kiss her daughter's cheek, then whisper something private in her ear.

"All done Lyndie, are you still Ok?" Elphie said helping her up.

"I am a little tired, but also a little hungry."

"Then we shall have dinner." Gwenot said. "Elphaba, why don't you go down and get us something and I'll help Galinda down to the parlor."

"Alright. Any requests?"

"Dessert." Glinda chuckled as Elphie helped her into her robe.

Gwenot gave Elphie the letter she had written to Samion to take to the post as she left to go get dinner.

Glinda leaned on her mother and walked down to the parlor.

"Did I thank you for coming to see me mommy?" Glinda said as her mother sat her on a sofa.

"Yes my darling you did." She smiled and moved some cozy wing back chairs to the round writing table in the corner.

She helped Glinda get settled into one of them, then she sat in another.

"Mom, I need to talk about something."

"What is it darling?"

"Are you upset because Elphie is taking care of me?"

"Galinda, no, not at all. What is this all about?" She said taking her daughter's hand.

"That's not what I meant. You're my mother, I've relied on you and needed you all my life and you've always been there for me, for everything. But now…." Glinda stopped.

"Now there is someone else that you need and who is there for you, and you are afraid I'm hurt?"

"Something like that. I know you took charge of things to give Elphie a break, I just…" she wiped away tears.

Elphaba came rushing in with a tray of drinks, glasses, napkins and silverware.

"Sorry it took so long, they were making fresh tea." She saw Glinda's face and became concerned.

"Lyndie, are you alright?" She put the tray down and looked into her love's eyes.

"I'm fine Elphie. I was just telling my mother how much I love her."

Elphie smiled. "Then I shall take my time coming back with dinner."

She very gently brushed her fingers against Glinda's then left the parlor.

"Galinda, I want you to listen to me, please. I would be lying if I said it wasn't a little strange for me to see someone taking care of you, and comforting you. But it is not a bad feeling."

"It's not?"

"No my darling. Your father was teasing me a little before I left about this very thing. Since you were born we have talked about how he would feel when he had to give his precious little girl over to another man, especially around the time you started to think of boys as more than tree climbing partners."

Glinda smiled.

"It never occurred to either of us that we needed to talk about my feelings about turning you over to another woman, until you brought Elphaba home at spring recess. We talked at length about this and it was your father that reminded me that just as grown up daughter's need their fathers, even if they are married, you would still need me, even though you have Elphaba. And I accept that."

"I never thought about it that way. " Glinda said relieved.

"I will always be here when you need me, that's why I came to check on you. I have always cherished you my darling, and our relationship. Our relationship has evolved and changed over the years as you have gotten older, and it will continue to do so. I adore Elphaba and look forward to getting to know who you become as your relationship with her grows. And getting to know her as well."

"Thank you for understand me. I do need you, I can't imagine a time when I wouldn't need my mama." Glinda wiped away the tears she had been crying while her mother talked.

Then she leaned over to hug her mother, and for a moment or two they both cried a little. By the time Elphaba returned with dinner, they were laughing about peeping ducks.

"Elphaba, this looks wonderful." Gwenot said as she took salads, bowls of steaming vegetable soup, warm bread with butter and three different desserts off of the tray and distributed them.

"That one is hers." She said switching hers with Glinda's. "I got chicken vegetable soup for you two, Glinda's is extra soupy." She chuckled.

As they ate, Glinda told her mother more about the picnic date, the setting, the buggy ride and Mr. Kwenyo's victrola. Elphaba stood by her position that the ducks had it in for her, and they all had a good laugh. They talked about the Arts Center and the orchestra performance and the wonderful café there.

"Darlings, it sounds as though you two are taking full advantage of courting."

"Full advantage. " Glinda agreed with a little giggle.

Elphaba flushed, and put forks into the desserts. They talked a little more about their friends and other things that were going on at Shiz, like the how the plants over by the window got there, while they sampled the deserts.

"Galinda, I think you did very well with dinner. You finished half of your soup, a piece of bread and some Munchkinberry pie."

"I think the real testament to the fact that she is still not well is that she did not eat all of the pie and finish off the cake." Elphaba chuckled.

Gwenot and Glinda both joined in the chuckles.

"Darling you are looking a little rough around the edges. Elphaba, why don't you take her back to the room and help her get ready for bed, and I'll clean up here.

Elphaba started to argue, but remembering their talk earlier, thought better of it.

"Come on sleepy." She said pulling out Glinda's chair

Glinda got up too quickly took a step and nearly fell. Elphaba caught her.

"My sweet, not so fast, you are still weak." Elphie wrapped her arms around Glinda's waist and shoulders, and slowly walked her down the hall.

Gwenot watched her daughter slowly being led away wrapped in the loving arms of the person she had chosen to give her heart to. She accepted the fact that her daughter had someone else, a wonderful someone else, to love her, care for her, comfort and protect her. She accepted that Galinda needed Elphaba, wanted her attention and comfort, and was truly thrilled that Elphaba was able to give it to her so readily.

She understood and accepted all of this, and honestly believed everything that she and Galinda had talked about. But only time would make the fact that she was losing a part of her precious little girl to someone else easier to bear.

Gwenot put all of the dinner dishes on a tray and took them down to the dumbwaiter. Then she put the chairs back and finished cleaning up. All the while she thought about her feelings and by the time everything was done, she was feeling better. Taking the pitcher of water and cider, she went down to room 22.

Elphaba gently sat Glinda down on her bed and took off her slippers, then helped her out of her robe.

"I'm alright Elphie, I just got up too fast, I can finish getting ready for bed."

Elphie sat down beside her.

"Are you certain my sweet? We were in the parlor for quite awhile and you have been up a long time."

"Just help me get ready for bed, then I will not be up anymore." She smiled tiredly at her love.

Elphie got the hint and assisted Glinda into the bathroom, and helped her clean up. Then she put her in bed and sat facing her.

"Dinner was so much fun. I am really, really tired and sore all over, but it was more than worth it." Glinda said.

Elphie poured some of her new medicine into a cup and handed it to her. She drank it, but struggled not to spit it out.

"That was horrible, just awful." She made a face that caused Elphie to chuckle.

"It's not funny." Glinda pouted.

"I apologize for thinking the face you made was adorable." Elphie consoled her

Glinda smiled. "I don't think I've ever been so tired."

"Then you need to go to sleep my sweet."

Elphie gave her a light, lingering kiss. Glinda kissed her back with a little more enthusiasm.

"I see you have a little energy." Elphaba smiled, stroking her cheek.

"Precious little. I have to save it for what is important." She wrapped her arms around Elphie's neck and laid her head on her shoulder.

Elphie held Glinda, lightly rubbed her back and sang in her ear for awhile.

"Hi Mama." Glinda said sleepily when her mother came in.

"Are you all ready for bed darling?"

"Uh- huh."

Elphie helped her lie down and settle into her pillows and covers then kissed her softly.

"I love you Lyndie. I love you very much. Good night."

"Sleep well my darling." Her mother said.

"She went right to sleep." Gwenot looked at her sleeping daughter.

"She was drained, but got cleaned up and took her medicine, which by the way, she despises."

"That should make getting her to take it rather interesting." Gwenot chuckled.

"Gwenot I put some fresh towels in the bathroom for you, so you could take a hot bath. The little purple bottle is a relaxation mixture Mr. Kwenyo made for Glinda's baths, or the red bottle is Gillkin rose oil if you prefer. I hope you do not mind."

"Mind? Elphaba darling, that was extremely thoughtful of you. A hot bath sounds wonderful. It has been a long day." She smiled warmly at the obviously relieved girl.

"Elphaba, I know you experiences have been very different, but family members take care of one another. That may take the form of a train trip to check on someone sick, holding someone who is frightened while they get an injection, making someone take a nap against their will, or giving someone the things they need to relax in a hot bath. Do you understand?"

"I am trying to."

"Be patient with yourself darling, I have faith you will figure it all out." She regarded the girl carefully.

"I sense you need to talk. Whenever you are ready, I am here for you."

"I do, but I do not know how, not yet. Thank you."

"You are a loved member of my family my darling, you need to decide for yourself what that means for you."

She went over and checked on her daughter who had settled in peacefully.

"I believe I'll shall soak in a hot tub now. What is that purple bottle again?"

Elphie went to get it and handed it to Gwenot.

"Smell. Mr. Kwenyo said it was a special mixture of plant essences with relaxing properties. He mixed it especially for Glinda, for when she was stressed or upset. He is quite fond of her."

"That is delightful for me to hear." Gwenot said. "I think I'll try it."

Gwenot gathered her things and went into the bathroom to prepare her bath. She soaked in a steaming bath for a long time, the mixture from the purple bottle working wonders. While Gwenot was bathing, Elphie wrote a little in her journal. Gwenot's attention and caring had stirred up her emotions, which were already a little jumbled. She wasn't upset or agitated really, but getting things out like this did help.

When she finished writing, she went and sat in the chair by Glinda's bed, and just looked at her, thinking about their life together, trying to imagine how it would be.

Gwenot came out of the bathroom and paused for a moment to watch Elphaba stare at Glinda with concern, love and what appeared to be hope. Remembering the girl's tendency to startle, she walked into her line of sight before she spoke.

"That purple bottle mixture is pure decadence" She said brushing out her hair.

"Huh…Oh yes, Glinda loves it." Elphie said flushing just a little.

"How are you feeling Elphaba darling?"

"I am fine, I do not feel so exhausted."

"Good, but you still need to get a good nights sleep. I will tend to Galinda tonight, medicine and anything else she requires."

"I would like to protest, but I said I would do as you say, so I will not." Elphie smiled.

"Good girl. I think tomorrow you should go out, run errands, go out to eat, anything, just leave for a little while."

"Oh no, I couldn't." Elphie said distressed.

"Yes, you could, and you should, just for a little while. You have been cooped up here for days, All of your focus and energy on Galinda. She will need more of that in the coming days, and you need to take some time for yourself, so you can have yourself to give to her." Gwenot said kindly.

"I do need to replenish my oils. Alright but only for a short while, and only if I can bring us back something for lunch, from a little off campus café that Glinda and I like."

"That sounds fine dear. I think going out in the morning is a good idea. I heard rain was expected tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you Gwenot, for …just thank you." Elphie said quietly.

"And thank you Elphaba, for loving my daughter so much. Now, I am going to sleep, and you do not stay up too late."

"I won't." Said a very flustered Elphaba.

Elphie turned off all the lights except the one on her desk and went to get ready for bed, and then she lay down on her cot, having to admit to herself that she was tired. She fell asleep thinking about Gwenot. She did not really remember much about her own mother, and was beginning to see her love's mother in that light.

Elphie woke up hearing Glinda's sweet voice, noticing it was early morning. She started to get up, then remembered Gwenot was with her. She listened to see if anything was wrong, then smiled.

"I can not sing you back to sleep like Elphaba can my darling, but I can tell you a story." Gwenot said quietly.

"Yeah!" Glinda said. " A little princess story?"

"Certainly, but you need to close her eyes." She said in a motherly tone, enjoying the opportunity to interact with her college aged daughter like this.

"Not so long ago in a beautiful land, a little princess was born. She had blonde curly hair, sparkling blue eyes and as she grew up she brought her parents much joy."

And I'll bet she was good too." Glinda said

Elphie smiled, they had obviously done this before.

"She could be when she chose too. But there were times when she caused her parents more than a little distress, not because she was naughty, but because she was so inquisitive. From the time she could walk, she was trying everything, exploring everything, especially the things she wasn't supposed to. The household staff spent much time beside themselves with worry for her safety."

Glinda giggled.

"As the little princess got older however, she grew a little more reasonable in her explorations, much to the relief of the household staff. But one thing never changed, she always new what she wanted.

As she grew older, all the princes in the land started vying for her attention. She indulged her parent's requests to be escorted to affairs and get to know the princes and some of them she actually liked. But generally, she was growing weary of the princes' constant attentions and her school.

"What happened to her, did she settle on a prince." Glinda said sleepily.

"Oh no. The little princess never settled, as I said she knew what she wanted. Since she was old enough, her parents decided she needed new places to explore things to learn and princes to meet. So they decided to send her to the Land of Knowledge and Enlightenment."

"They were going to send their precious little princess away, to a strange place, all alone?"

"She wasn't very happy with it at first either, and threw more than one adorable little fit, and called her loving parents many unkind names."

Elphaba had to hide her face in her pillow to keep from chuckling out loud.

"I'm sure she was very sorry." Glinda said with a little giggle.

"She was, after her parents took her to this wonderful land and showed her everything there was to explore and learn, and all of the handsome princes for her to choose from. So she agreed to go, for one term to see if she liked it. And she found that she did. She had many friends and lots of interesting things to do and learn, and handsome princes falling all over themselves to escort her to dances and parties.

"Did she find her handsome prince?" Glinda said yawning.

"Well, she went out with a few princes, but none of them were what she knew she wanted. She started declining dates with the princes who asked her out because, someone had caught her eye."

"A shy handsome prince?" Glinda was still giggling a little; she knew where this story was headed.

"Actually, the little princess had her eye on an shy, exotic, raven haired princess."

"The little princess fell for a shy princess?"

"Yes, a princess with emerald skin, black hair and eyes from a far away land."

"Ohhhh, she sounds beautiful, was she nice?"

"Well most of the people in the Land of Knowledge and Enlightenment didn't think so and neither did the people in her own land. The little princess had some trouble with her at first too. But from the moment she laid eyes on the emerald skinned princess, she knew that is whom she wanted, that is who she loved.

"Did she get her?"

"Well, they ended up being roommates, and the little princess discovered that she really was a little hostile and sarcastic and she preferred to be by herself than with people, but she also could be very kind and caring."

"Did the little princess fall in love?" Glinda said very close to falling asleep.

"She did, very much so."

And did the exotic beautiful princess love her back."

"Yes, she did, very deeply."

"And did they live happily ever after?"

"Well that is for time to tell, they are very different. But I'd say if they nurture and respect one another, chances are excellent that the little princess and the shy emerald skinned princess will be together, loving and cherishing for one another forever.

"I love a happy ending." Glinda sighed as she was falling asleep.

"Goodnight my darling, sleep well." Gwenot said kissing her daughter's cheek.

"And goodnight to you Elphaba darling." Gwenot chuckled getting back into her bed.


	34. Chapter 34

Gwenot awoke and saw her daughter sleeping and Elphaba sitting fully dressed and reading, in the chair by her bed.

"Good morning Elphaba darling."

"Good morning Gwenot, I hope you slept all right."

"I slept very well thank you. And you?" Gwenot asked, putting on her robe.

"After such an interesting bedtime story, how could I not sleep well." She grinned at the woman.

"I've been making up little princess stories for her since she was still in a crib." Gwenot smiled.

"Are you ready to venture out into the world?"

"I thought I would wait until she wakes up, then go and get you all some breakfast before I go."

"She will more than likely be asleep for awhile. When I woke her for her medicine, she was achy and unhappy. It took me awhile to help her get back to sleep."

Elphaba looked at her sleeping love.

"I would have sat with her Gwenot." Elphie said distressed.

"I know that my darling, but you needed to catch up on sleep. If she needs tending to tonight, we will take turns. Is that acceptable?"

"You are the mother, whatever you say goes." Elphaba smiled warmly. "At least allow me to go and get you some breakfast. Please."

"I could use some coffee, thank you darling." Gwenot stretched and got up.

"I'll be right back."

Elphie ran downstairs and loaded a tray with a carafe of coffee, a pitcher of juice, a glass of milk and a plate of various sweetbreads and ran back upstairs. Gwenot was in the restroom and Glinda was still sleeping when she returned, so she sat down and sipped her milk and ate a little of a cinnamon bun.

"Ah, that was quick." Gwenot said as she came out and sat down.

Elphaba poured her some coffee and handed her the plate of sweet breads.

"I got some fig buns for Glinda, in case she is hungry when she wakes."

"Oh, and some berry rolls, my favorite." Gwenot smiled. "I'm glad you got something for yourself as well."

"I was hungry, but also stalling. I am a little hesitant to leave before Glinda wakes."

"Elphaba, she is…"

"No, Gwenot, It's not that, I know she is fine. It's just I promised her I would not leave in the mornings without waking her to say goodbye, and I do not want to wake her. She has been insecure about my being gone since our quarrel. I have tried very hard to be sensitive to that." Elphie said sadly.

"I see. Darling, I can not make go, but I think you should. She needs to get over her fears sometime. Now may be a good time to start. She will not wake up alone, and you will return within a reasonable time. She will get through it."

"I know, I just hurt her so badly, and she has been so sick…"

"Elphaba, It seems that she is not the only one who is a little insecure. You going out today will not hurt her; it may irritate her, but not hurt her. You can deal with an irritated Galinda, I am sure." Gwenot smiled.

Elphaba chuckled. "I can, usually. And you are right, as always. Just please tell her why I'm out and that I will bring back brunch from Tyuron's and…"

"I'll explain everything. Now go, get out of here for awhile." Gwenot laughed.

"I'm sorry, I must seem like a complete ninny."

"You seem like a girl who is very concerned about her love's feelings." Gwenot said reassuringly.

Elphaba smiled, then collected her money pouch, oil bottles and umbrella.

"I'll be back soon."

Elphaba left and Gwenot sat there with her coffee and berry rolls, thinking about the two girls.

They were definitely learning their way, but they were young and very wrapped up in one another. She hoped they didn't lose themselves in the process, especially Elphaba. She took a cup of coffee over to the comfy chair and sat down to read.

Elphaba walked outside for the first time in more than three days. It was still the weekend, so there was not a lot of hustle and bustle on campus. She decided to go to the experiments lab and see if there was anything left to salvage from her experiment. She was extremely surprised to see that it was flourishing. The log entries indicated that some of her classmates, the ones she had helped or tutored during the year had taken a turn checking on the final fragile stages, over the past three days. They even made the appropriate entries in her log with the findings. She was completely overwhelmed, unable to process this at all. She checked things out, entered her own entries into the log, then wrote a simple thank you on a piece of paper and left it by her work.

"Good morning my darling." Gwenot said when she saw Glinda stir and open her eyes.

"Hi Momsie." She said in less than her normal perky morning tone.

She tried to stretch, but whimpered slightly. Her mother went to help her sit up, getting her settled against propped up pillows.

"Thanks mommy. Where's Elphie? In the bathroom?"

"No darling, she went out for a little while."

Glinda looked mildly distressed.

"But she didn't say goodbye."

She did not want to wake you." She went to get her daughter a glass of juice and a fig bun. "Galinda she will be back soon. She needed to get out of here for awhile."

"I know, it's just…" She started to cry. "She didn't say goodbye, and that upsets me and I know it shouldn't. She is not going to leave me again."

Gwenot held her daughter while she cried, knowing she needed to work through this.

"Ever since we quarreled." Glinda sniffled and calmed down. "I've been so scared of losing her, and I don't know why, because she has been very understanding."

Glinda dried her tears and took a drink of juice and a bite of fig bun.

"Did she get this for us?"

"She insisted. She even got herself something, to stall until you woke up, she was rather distressed."

"I'm being very unfair to her, aren't I?"

"I think it is probably more complicated than that. Galinda, do you want to talk about the fight?"

"We worked through it, but I know she still has issues. It was awful."

She drank the rest of her juice and her mother refilled her glass then while she ate her fig bun she told her mother what had happened, starting with Jacol. She told her about the initial fight and the four horrible days and how the letter had helped her know how to get her back home, the talk with Mr. Kwenyo when she knew Elphie was there and yelling at Elphie when she finally came home.

"Then everything took an even worse turn." She said still sitting in her mother's arms.

Glinda proceeded to tell her about the book Mr. Kwenyo had given to Elphie to read and the journal entries that Elphie had given her to read. And all of the things they talked about after that.

"Great Oz!" Gwenot said. "I knew there were some issues there, but I had no idea."

Glinda discreetly told her about Elphie's theory about how and why all of this started manifesting itself and how the incident with Jacol had set it off.

"We were a little afraid of each other for awhile, mama. And even though I knew what caused it, I couldn't forget how much she hurt me when she left. Am I a terrible person?"

"Galinda, no darling, not at all. The whole incident sounds very painful for both of you. Elphaba told me she understands you still feel insecure. I think she would wake you up and tell you goodbye for the rest of your life if she thinks it will help you feel better."

"She has been very patient."

"And I'm sure you have with her as well. It can take time to work through such complicated issues, especially when they touch so deeply at the level of who you two are, how you feel about one another, and how you express it, which I get the feeling was becoming an issue as well."

"She was throwing up and not knowing why. She made the connection when she spent one of the nights she was gone in the library studying psychology and theology texts. She did what she does best. She intellectualized it all. We still talk about it, when she needs to, and she has been able to separate from the rape issues. We deal with those much more often. And we are still doing the exercises, and they seem to help her."

"I am very proud of you my darling. This could not have been easy for you to hear or go through, but you have behaved very maturely. You are really growing up."

"Thank you for letting me talk about it, I think I know what I need to say to Elphie now."

"Good my darling, now let's finish breakfast, then give you a bath. How does that sound."

"Great." Glinda said hugging her mother.

Elphie took her time walking to Mr. Kwenyo's; it was a nice day. She was glad that Gwenot had insisted she get out, but she wanted to share it with Glinda.

As she was walking into the apothecary shop, Jacol was leaving. He gave her a pleasant smile and a good morning, she responded with a curt nod.

"Hello Elphaba dear." The old Munchkin greeted her warmly.

"Where is your better half?" He chuckled.

"She has been sick, Mr. Kwenyo, really sick."

"Oh the poor dear girl, with that bug that has been going around?"

"Yes, her mother came yesterday morning and is with her now."

She told him about the fever and the shots, cold baths and the aches. Then about Gwenot making her take a nap and eat and leave.

"I think I like Mrs. Upland already. Will she be staying long?"

"I do not really know, Glinda has started to recover, so she may leave in a day or so."

"I am very glad to hear that Glinda is feeling better. Is there something you need for her?"

"I need her to feel better, she is still so achy and miserable."

"Well I can help the aches, and I'm sure you getting back quickly will make her feel better."

Elphaba flushed and told her friend what she wanted.

Jacol joined another man on a bench right outside the apothecary shop.

"Do you know her?" the other man said.

"Yes, actually, she is friends with that dupe I made friends with awhile back at Emerald College. He introduced us."

"Well our guys who were here organizing the protests and other chaos know her a little better."

"What are you talking about?" Jacol scowled.

"They had her, both of them. Found her walking alone early one morning and dragged her into an ally. She put up a little fuss, according to them, fought some and made things exciting."

"Those morons have been talking about this, they could jeopardize the whole plan." Jacol hissed.

"Don't get hyped Jacol, They told me when they reported to me, before they were arrested. Nice move by the way, getting them arrested."

"They were unreliable And you, I hope you have kept all of this to yourself."

"I'm not an idiot. But the bosses want to know what you have discovered."

"Not much, I had hoped to get to her by going out with her roommate, but that hasn't worked, so tell them to just hang on."

The two men exchanged information for awhile longer. The other man left and a few minutes later Jacol did.

"So the Third is no longer a virgin, and she did it with the enemy to boot. This just gets better and better. My future is looking very secure."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and sauntered away whistling a happy tune.

After they had eaten and talked for awhile, Glinda had a good sponge bath, hair brushed and fresh nightclothes.

"Are you ready for a nap darling."

"No, I feel a little weak, but not sleepy. May I just sit in my chair and sketch?"

"Certainly, you know what you're up to."

Gwenot got her settled in her chair with her feet up and a blanket over her then got her sketch things.

She showed her mom the sketches of the picnic sight.

"That spot looks very nice."

"It was and secluded and romantic as well. We put on music and danced all around the clearing."

"How lovely. And those ducks don't look anything but sweet."

"I know!" Glinda giggled. "Elphie's nuts"

She started to sketch and her mother went and sat on her bed with a book.

"Here are the things you requested, and the things I am sending for Glinda, hopefully to aid her recovery. Is that everything?" Mr. Kwenyo asked his young friend.

"She is going to love these things. Thank you." Elphie gave the man a kiss on his weathered cheek.

"Thank you for caring so much about Glinda."

"My dear, how can I help not. She is a wonderful girl. Now, go finish running your errands."

"Mr. Kwenyo, that boy that was in here before I came in, do you know him well?"

"Not really, He is a Munchkin that comes in here from time to time. Why?"

"He goes to Shiz. He seems overly interested in my title, and my involvement in politics, but worse, he made inappropriate advances towards Glinda."

"Great Oz! Did he harm her?" The apothecary was up in arms.

"No she was not harmed, but he was. She kneed him in the…." She flushed

"Ouch." He said making a face. "I'm glad I'm on her good side." He chuckled.

"If you hear anything about him, would you please let me know. I get a very bad feeling about him."

"I'll do that my friend." He gave her a hug.

"I'd better go before I get on her bad side anymore than I already am."

He gave her a quizzical look.

"I left without saying goodbye… long story. Bye you horrible little busybody." Elphie smiled.

She left the shop hearing the old apothecary chuckling merrily.

She went into Tyuron's and explained the situation

"Oh the poor little girl. Give Uliko half an hour and he will make sure all three of you have a wonderful meal." Tyuron said looking truly concerned.

While she waited she looked around at the vendor carts and saw a new one. An old lady appeared to be handcrafting something. When she went closer and saw what it was, she got an idea. She spoke to the lady, found out what she was doing and if she could do something special for her. Elphie ran back to Mr. Kwenyo's, who gladly gave her what she requested, and she took it back to the vendor. She watched as the crooked old hands put together her offering carefully, with a great deal of pride. She let Elphie select various items to include and in no time it was finished.

"Ma'am this is perfect, beautiful. It will be the perfect little gift for my roommate, she has been ill. Thank you so much."

"You are welcome my dear, I am pleased when my craft can make someone smile."

Elphie gave her a broad grin, paid her three times what the item cost and ran back to the apothecary shop to see if he had in pretty paper she could wrap her love's gift in.

Glinda had fallen asleep not to long after she sat down to draw. Gwenot left her where she was and took the opportunity to fix her bed and straighten up the room. She was pleased that Glinda seemed to be doing better and that Elphaba was too. She put some quiet music on the victrola, then settled back down with her book.

"Hi Tyuron, I am sorry I am late." Elphaba said running in.

"No need to worry, Uliko is just finishing packing up your things. He wants to see you."

He motioned for her to follow and she followed him back to Uliko's kingdom, his kitchen.

"Your friend, she recovers?" The chef said with no preamble.

"Yes, Uliko she is getting better." Elphie smiled, she liked this man, although she wasn't sure why.

"Good. You take. I make special, and dessert too. She likes." He seemed to smile.

"Thank you so much you two. Glinda and I owe you a lot. You have been very kind to both of us."

Uliko turned and started fussing with something on the stove.

"I apologize, He doesn't accept compliments or attention well." Tyuron smiled.

"Believe me, I know how he feels." Elphie smiled.

The café owner told her what was in the containers and helped her get everything into a configuration she could carry. After a long morning out, she headed off to her room, and her love.

Gwenot got up when she heard a light tapping on the door

"Elphaba." She said taking some of the things out of her hands.

"What in Oz?" She chuckled.

"Most of it is lunch. Uliko, the chef, outdid himself."

She looked over at Glinda sleeping in the chair and smiled.

"She is just fine, and has been asleep for an hour or so. Why don't you wake her and I'll take these things down to the parlor." Gwenot smiled at the green girl who had barely taken her eyes off of her sleeping daughter.

"Oh, Ok. All but this." She took the present out and hid it in her dresser drawer, then she told Gwenot what it was.

"Oh my, Elphaba darling, she will love that. What a special gift."

"I'm not good a picking out gifts, but this did seem perfect, I'll give it to her later on."

Gwenot took the boxes and bags and went to the parlor and Elphie went over to wake Glinda.

"Lyndie, wake up my sweet." She kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Elphie? Elphie! You're home." She said in a close approximation of her normal wake up tone.

"Yes, my precious and I am sorry I did not say goodbye."

Glinda started to get up and Elphie helped her, then held her.

"It's Ok Elphie really. We'll talk later. Just hold me."

Elphie pulled her closer and gave her a tight hug.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Not really, I am still achy, but this doesn't make it worse. It feels good."

Elphie gave her a gentle kiss, then reluctantly pulled away.

"Your mother is waiting in the parlor my sweet. I brought brunch fro…"

"From Tyuron's?"

"Yes. Uliko made us a special feast."

Glinda did a little bounce, just a small one, then took Elphie's hand and they walked down to the parlor.

Gwenot had every laid out when the girls came in hand in hand.

"I went down to the café for drinks. She said.

"This looks great." Glinda said settling in a chair. "And I actually feel hungry."

"That's a very good sign darling." Gwenot said pouring drinks in glasses. "And this looks and smells wonderful.

"Tyuron said these are called quiches. And they do smell great. And these are his famous wild green salads, they are delicious."

Glinda was nodding in agreement.

"His special herb bread, still warm and Glinda, I asked Uliko to make you a special dessert and he did.

Fig whip."

"I love fig whip, thank you Elphie." Glinda was more animated than she had been in days.

"I just want you to feel better my sweet." She looked at Glinda with true devotion.

They ate their salads, quiches and bread while Elphie told them about her day and what she found at the lab.

"I had no idea what to do with that so I put away until later." She said sheepishly.

"We can talk about it whenever you'd like Elphie. It was a very thoughtful thing for you classmates to do."

"Oh, I nearly forgot." Elphie said wanting to deflect the subject. "Mr. Kwenyo sent some things.

She found the canvas bag.

"Gwenot I told him you liked the mixture and he made up a bottle for you."

She handed her a purple bottle like Glinda's.

"That was very generous of him."

"He is very nice Momsie I like him very much."

"He sent you something too Glinda, he was concerned that you were ill. He sent this for when you are able to take a hot bath again. They are special bath salts designed for all over muscle and body aches."

"How thoughtful." Gwenot said looking at the jar.

"He also sent these, little tasty lozenges to use when your throat is sore. And this special oil that will help your aches. It is peppermint mixed with some other things. It doesn't warm, but it will soothe, and I can use it as well."

"He is such a kind man." She sniffled drying a few stray tears.

"Elphaba, this is extraordinarily nice of him."

"He is an extraordinary man. He has known me since I was small, and makes sure I have things I need, that will not harm me. And he is crazy about Glinda."

"That must make you feel very good." Gwenot said warmly.

"It has recently, yes," Elphie said.

While they ate their dessert, they told Gwenot more about Mr. Kwenyo and how he and Elphie interacted, and how he and Glinda were now allies in irritating Elphie.

"It's a conspiracy." Elphie said seriously.

"Led by the ducks" Glinda said with equal seriousness.

Gwenot smiled happily.

"Well there you are all." Nurse Ligur said. "I figured you couldn't be far."

"Oh dear, I did not realize it was so late." Gwenot said sincerely

"Oh don't apologize Mrs. Upland. It is good to see Miss Glinda up and around. Why don't I return is an hour or so, I have another person in this dorm to see."

"Thank you nurse, I'm sorry you had to waste your time. We will be back in the room for your return."

Glinda said.

"I'll see you soon." The nurse said and left.

"I had no idea we had been in here this long." Elphaba said.

"Lyndie, you must be exhausted."

"I am a little tired, but this has been more than worth it, I can take a nap after nurse leaves. Honestly, I'm alright."

Elphaba helped her up and handed her over to her mother.

"I'll get all these things packed back up to take back to Tyuron. I'll be along in just a minute or two."

She looked at Glinda and smiled.

"I know you will."

"Momsie, she is so wonderful." Glinda said as they went down the hall.

Elphie washed off the dishes in the hallway bathroom and put everything back into the specialized boxes, then she took them and the drink pitchers down to their room. Glinda was in her bed with her sketchpad and Gwenot was in her chair.

"Look Elphie." Glinda held up her sketch.

"You drew our painting, and it is very good." She went over and took the drawing.

Glinda was beaming. "I told Momsie I am going to take some art classes."

"I think it is a wonderful idea." Gwenot smiled.

"I want to learn to sketch Elphie." Glinda smiled then winked at Elphie, who flushed deeply.

"Sketches, Great Oz I can't believe I forgot these." Gwenot said getting up.

She went to the wardrobe she was using and took out two parcels.

"I know you told me to wait, but I couldn't." Gwenot smiled

She unwrapped two framed drawings.

"Momsie, Byjon's drawings?"

I took the best one of each of you and had it framed. I was going give them to you when you came home over intercession, but since I was coming, I brought them with me."

"Gwenot how nice."

"You don't mind Elphaba?" the older woman said.

"Not at all. Where shall I hang them Lyndie?"

"How about over our desks? But not now. Come sit with me." She scooted over a little bit.

"Thank you Momsie. It will be nice to have Byjon's sketches up on our wall."

Elphie sat down beside Glinda and she immediately put herself into her arms and took her fingers.

"Thank you for brunch Elphie it was yummy." Glinda said

"Yes, that chef friend of yours is very good."

"Momsie, Elphie and I started a routine Every last day of the weekend, we go to brunch at Tyuron's then take a long walk around campus, then get something to drink at the café."

"That sounds like a wonderful way to spend the day."

"We couldn't do it today though." Glinda said with a pout.

"Maybe next week my sweet." Elphie said soothingly. She could tell Glinda was getting sleepy.

Luckily Nurse showed up within a few minutes and checked Glinda over.

"Your temperature is still down, your color is coming back. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still achy, but I had a little more energy today, a little more. But…"

"What dear? It's Ok." Nurse said kindly.

"I don't like that new medicine, it makes me feel jumpy and I think it gives me weird dreams."

Gwenot smiled thinking that explained a lot about last night.

"I see. That does happen occasionally. Ok, no more of that. I'll get you an analgesic and relaxer, similar to what we gave Miss Elphaba, that you can take as needed. That should help your aches. Anything else?"

"When can I take a hot bath?"

The nurse smiled. "If your temperature stays down, probably tomorrow. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. I'd say you are recovering very nicely, but you still need to take it easy and not overdo, that's important. Miss Elphaba, you can come down later and get her pills."

Elphie nodded.

"I will." Glinda said. "Thank you nurse."

Gwenot got up and walked the nurse to the door. "Thank you so much nurse. We'll see you tomorrow."

Nurse Ligur smiled and nodded then left.

"Lyndie, I have a little present for you before you take a nap."

"You got me a present Elphie?"

"I saw an old lady making these at a vendor cart and asked if she would make one special, and she did."

She went to her dresser and brought out the brightly wrapped gift.

"You even wrapped it, Oh Elphie." Glinda's hands trembled slightly as she took the present.

She unwrapped it and gasped, then smiled and cried all at once. She was looking at a beautifully made little rag doll. It had blonde yarn hair and bright blue button eyes. It was dressed in a pink frilly dress.

"Elphie, this is so… look at her, She's beautiful." Glinda's voice quivered.

"Sniff her." Elphie smiled.

Glinda looked confused, but did. "Elphie she smells like cloves, she smells like you!"

Elphie was sitting on the bed and Glinda flung her arms around her and hugged her hard, then kissed her a little to enthusiastically.

Elphie flushed deeply and pulled away gently. Gwenot simply smiled.

"She was putting them together, stuffing the bodies and limbs with beans and fragrant things, herbs, spices and the like. I asked if she could put in cloves, but she didn't have any so I got some from our friendly apothecary and she mixed them with the beans."

Glinda sniffed the doll again and grinned broadly.

"One more thing."

Elphie took the doll, raised it's dress, and pulled down the corner of its bloomer type undergarment to reveal a small cloth bandage sewn onto the dolls hip, right where Glinda got her shots.

"Elphie!" She showed her mother, who laughed.

Glinda laughed too and cried and hugged Elphie again. "This is a perfect present Elphie, so special, and you did it just for me, I'll cherish this. I love you so much."

Elphie dried her tears and as was their habit, Glinda kissed away the sting. Gwenot had never seen this exchange before, but could tell that they had done it many times before.

"I just wanted you to smile and feel better Lyndie." Elphie said stroking her cheek.

Glinda smiled broadly and gave Elphie a light kiss.

"Mommy, Isn't she wonderful?" Glinda said settling down into her pillows and covers for a nap.

"She is my darling." Gwenot smiled warmly at a flustered and flushing Elphaba. "Have a nice nap."

"Sleep well my sweet." Elphie kissed Glinda's cheek, but she was already asleep, doll in her hand and a smile on her face.


	35. Chapter 35

Elphaba went over and sat down in the comfy chair, for some reason she felt like shutting down.

"Elphaba, that was a perfect gift for her, she loves dolls."

"I know, I remember her collection in her room at the Manor." Elphie said.

"When I saw the vendor's cart, it just seemed right." She sighed.

Gwenot sensed that Elphaba needed to talk so she went over and pulled a chair over to sit by her.

"Why cloves?" Gwenot asked.

Elphaba smiled. "Clove oil is one of the oils I use to bathe with, and her favorite. I can not use it all of the time because using one oil to many times in succession irritates my skin. But ever since she told me she liked it, I use it as often as I can."

"That's a sweet gesture darling. And does explain why you have so many different oils."

"She told me early on, that one night when I was late because of a storm, she put some of my clove oil on a cloth and took it to bed with her, because she was frightened and the scent reminded her of me and comforted her."

Gwenot smiled.

"I did not understand it at first, but as I learned how scents can evoke memories and feelings, I understood better. And when we started doing some of the more difficult exercises, I wanted to do them on her bed, because her pillow smelled like her shampoo, and I like that." Elphie flushed slightly.

"I thought the doll was cuter than an oil soaked cloth. I thought it might help her feel better. I hate that she feels so bad and hurts so much."

"I understand the feeling, It's hard to see someone you love so miserable and know that there is only so much you can do to help."

"Since I have been taking care of Glinda, I've been thinking about my sister, Nessa. I think I told you she is disabled." Elphaba said

Gwenot nodded.

"I used to have to care for her, was expected to actually. I did more or less the same things, bathe her, fix her bed, get her food, make her comfortable, and entertain her. I was thinking how different it was to care for her, than to care for Glinda. I realized long ago that no matter what I did, it would never be enough for Nessa, she is demanding and needy. But I take care of her because I'm expected to and feel obligated, but a little resentful at times."

"Galinda can be very demanding at times." Gwenot smiled.

Elphie chuckled. "Yes, she can be, but she is not needy. And I love her, and I know she loves me. That is what makes it different. I do things for Glinda because I want to, because it makes me happy, not because she demands them of me."

"But something is bothering you." Gwenot said calmly.

Elphie sighed heavily. "Glinda expects things of me, and I of her. I understand that is the way things work. But what if I can not fulfill her expectations, what if all of my problems, issues and the things I can not do out weigh the things I can do."

"Do you remember when talked about feeling worthy and how everyone goes through it, even Galinda."

Elphie nodded.

"I would be willing to bet that she worries about not living up to your expectations, and that her issues may start to overwhelm you. Have you two talked this over?"

"We do, but I guess this was on my mind because we were having a little tiff, well not a tiff…a problem the night she got sick. She was irritated and frustrated when we went to sleep."

"With you?"

"Indirectly. She had spent all week listening to her friends talk about their dates and the romantic, fun things they did and she could only listen, it finally got to her and she needed to vent."

"In other words, she exploded."

"A little bit." Elphaba smiled. "But I did not blame her. I know what she wants, it just not possible for her to have right now." Elphie sighed.

"She understands that Elphaba, and you know she does. This is not your issue it's hers, she is the one who is having to redefine her expectations of dating and having a romance."

Elphie blushed furiously

"I am sorry darling, I am not trying to embarrass you."

"But my being a private person, who flusters and blushes easily is part of the issue. Even if she could tell everyone we were together, she still would not sit around and exchange stories with her friends, out of respect for me and my private nature."

"This is all very new and confusing for both of you darling. Be patient. She is not going to stop loving you, just because she can not indulge herself in a little girl talk. You two will figure it out, of that I am certain." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"I am trying. Our relationship can not be public knowledge now, but I told her the other day, partly to keep her against her will in a cool tub, that if she really needed to tell some one, she could tell her friend Manif. He is a friend of hers that I have become friendly with also. I like him and trust him, as much as I trust anyone. And he is already privy to the fact that I am magical and that I am allergic to water, but that is another story. He would keep it to himself, and I told her as long as she went easy on the details, I would find a way to cope. I have more or less managed with your family and Mr. Kwenyo knowing." Elphie said.

"Your apothecary friend?" Gwenot said confused.

"He figured it out when Glinda came in to talk to him when we were fighting, I was mortified. He is an old fashioned Munchkinlander, but he loves Glinda and said he only wanted me to be happy and has accepted us as a couple, much to Glinda's delight."

Gwenot smiled at Elphaba. "Elphaba, that is an extraordinary gesture on your part to compromise like that and risky for her. It is possible not everyone will be as accepting as Mr. Kwenyo."

"I thought about that too, but she gets angry with me when I try to shield her from things, so what else can I do, but try to compromise." Elphaba smiled.

"Thank you for letting me talk this through Gwenot. I am sure it was disjointed and made very little sense to you, but I feel more at ease."

"I'm glad darling, but it doesn't necessarily have to make sense to me. Can you articulate how you are more at ease?"

"I know we will work out what we expect from one another and what is reasonable and what is not. I know I do things for Glinda because I love her and I want to. And I know that eventually, people will find out about us, whether we tell them or they figure it out, like Mr. Kwenyo did. I know Glinda will be discreet and I will learn to adapt. I just did not want to start resenting her, like I resented Nessa or her to resent me. I know now I was not starting to resent her, I was frightened of disappointing her."

"And now?"

"She has told me over and over, that what I am able to give is enough. I understand now, that I need to believe that. Love is very confusing."

"Yes it is Elphaba, for everyone." Gwenot smiled.

"Thank you again Gwenot. I am becoming someone I never even considered possible and I could never have come so far without your help and support."

Elphie shifted around a little and gave Gwenot a hug.

"I'm glad you are feeling better."

"My emotions have been a little stirred up lately, I feel much more in control now, and very happy Glinda is recovering."

"You realize that as long as she is confined and on restricted activity she is likely to be a little hard to please. I will be leaving at some point, then she will be your problem." Gwenot chuckled.

"But a delightful one. I am learning some new songs in anticipation." Elphie smiled. "I should go and get her pills."

"Oh that's fine. I think I will take a little nap." Gwenot said getting up.

"I think that is a good idea, she should stay sleep for awhile."

They both looked over at Glinda who had kicked off her covers and was curled up in a yellow ball. Elphie flushed.

"I'll be right back." She hurried out the door.

Gwenot smiled as she watched Elphaba hurry off then she covered up her obviously dreaming daughter and stretched out on her bed. Elphie took her time going down to get Glinda's pills. While she was there she was told that she was scheduled for a booster shot in two days. Then she went to the café for drinks, and ran into Manif.

"Hey there." She said casually going over to his table.

"Hey yourself, Join me?" Manif said, genuinely happy to see her.

"For just a moment, thank you. I need to get back up soon." Elphie said sitting down.

"Since you are here I am assuming Glinda is the one who got sick."

"Yes, last week, but she is recovering now, her mother came down to help tend to her. Are you well?"

"I did not get sick, but Dani did, and many others from the sorcery department."

"I am sorry about Dani. Is she recovering?"

"Nicely, thank you. I have been going to see her every day, but they insisted I be inoculated first. Ouch!" He chuckled.

"I had to be as well, and I concur on the ouch, but we had it easy." Elphie smiled.

"You can say that again."

"Have you heard of Hyrut?" Elphie asked concerned.

"I heard he was recovering at home and should be back in a few days. Loma as well, she went home when she first started feeling badly, she should be back early next week as well. Tell Glinda that she will be able to make up all her work, If she is able we can arrange for her do have some assignments while she is recovering."

"Would I be allowed to get them for her?" Elphie asked.

"I don't see why not. Come by tomorrow."

"Alright, I will and thank you, now I must be off."

"I can imagine sweet little Glinda, is not so sweet when she is sick." Manif chuckled.

"She has had her moments." Elphie laughed

"Well give her my love and tell her we are going to have a bye- bye bug party at the sing-along-bar, when everyone is back up and running."

"I will do that Manif, take care." Elphie said getting ready to leave.

"You as well my friend."

Elphie got a pitcher of ice water and one of cider and went back to the room. Gwenot and Glinda were both sleeping, and seeing that gave her a warm feeling. She put down the pitchers and pills poured herself a glass of cider then folded herself into the comfy chair to study. It was early evening before she was interrupted.

"She is still asleep?" Gwenot said sitting up.

"She has not moved a muscle." Elphie said getting the older woman a glass of water.

"Thank you darling." She sipped her water then went to wash up.

Glinda awoke just then.

"Hi Elphie!" She said with more of her usual enthusiasm and sitting up on her own.

"You have not greeted me like that in a while, I have missed it." She went over and gave her a kiss, then noticed Gwenot, and flushed.

Gwenot simply ignored it and smiled at her daughter.

"Hello sleepy head. How are you feeling?" She said.

"I woke up very achy, but the kiss helped." She winked at Elphie, who flushed all the more.

"Stop teasing her Galinda." Her mother admonished.

"Well, it did." She pouted.

Elphie sat down beside her.

"I went down for your pills, would you like one now my sweet?"

"I'll take one after dinner, are we having dinner soon?" Glinda smiled.

"At least her appetite is back to normal." Gwenot chuckled.

"Can we go down to the café?" Glinda asked hopefully

Elphie deferred to Gwenot. "Darling I do not think you should tonight, we will ask the nurse and if she says it is alright, we will eat down there tomorrow."

"Please! Elphie?" She looked at her love.

"Do not look at me my sweet, she is the mother and besides I agree with her."

"You are a mean green thing." She said to Elphie.

"I am aware of that, and agree wholeheartedly." Elphie smiled at her.

"Momsie…" Glinda whined just a little

"Galinda I know you are feeling a little better, but you heard the nurse. You need to take it very easy. I'm sure we will get permission for tomorrow."

"Alright." Glinda relented unhappily.

"Lyndie, do not pout, the sooner you are well, the sooner we can go out again."

"No more pouting." Glinda said still pouting.

"I tell you what, I know you are unhappy and achy and still do not feel well. After dinner tonight, I will perform a little magic for you. I read a spell I think I can do, in your book."

"Really Elphie? And will you do the ceiling again too? Mama, Elphie sparkled our ceiling, all by herself."

Gwenot looked very impressed, but not at all surprised.

"Yes, really and the ceiling, if you promise to stop giving your mother a hard time." She grinned

"I am sorry Momsie, really."

Gwenot chuckled. "I know you are darling, I was not upset."

"Why don't I go and get us dinner and Elphaba can help you wash up and go to the parlor. I like it in there." She smiled.

She kissed her daughter, then Elphaba and left.

"I am sorry I teased you my love."

"I get a Hi Elphie, and a my love all in one sitting." Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda softly.

She drew her into a gentle hug and held her for awhile.

"I am so glad you are feeling better my precious, and I know the pills will help and so will the nice hot bath you can take tomorrow with the salts."

"And this."

She gave Elphie a light lingering kiss.

"I miss you." She said quietly

"I have been here the whole time Lyndie."

"Not like that silly." Glinda grinned.

Elphie blushed. "I think it will be a little while before you are up for our more distracting activities."

"I know, and I also know you won't do a thing without a written guarantee of health from the doctor, but I still miss you. I dreamed of you."

"I gathered, you were sleeping in that little ball you get into, with a goofy grin on your face."

"It was a nice one. We were in a very secluded meadow somewhere in a valley, lying together naked on a blanket, caressing and kissing each other."

"Goodness!" Elphie blushed again. "Maybe we should go and get you ready for dinner."

"You were very adventurous in your explorations."

"Stop that!" Elphie said very flustered.

Glinda giggled and Elphie melted and kissed her.

"Now will you behave yourself?"

"Unfortunately I have to, my legs and arms, back and neck hurt." She said with a little whimper.

"I'll give you a massage with that new oil before you go to sleep tonight. Or actually, maybe your mother should."

"A massage sounds wonderful. Magic, a massage, new achy medicine, throw in some singing and everything will be perfect, or very close to."

"I am not taking that bait." Elphie chuckled handing her a towel to dry her hands and face.

Elphie brushed Glinda's hair and helped her on with a robe then they grabbed the drink pitchers and headed down the hall, Glinda holding on to Elphie's arm.

"If I get to go to the café tomorrow, that means I get to put on actual clothing." Glinda smiled.

Elphie moved the chairs and got Glinda settled just as Gwenot was coming in.

"Momsie that smells so yummy. I am starving."

"That's my little girl." Gwenot chuckled.

Gwenot passed out salads and plates of fish with herbed rice while Elphie poured drinks.

"Lyndie, I forgot to tell you, I saw Manif today."

While she tackled her salad she told Glinda and Gwenot about her conversation with Manif.

"A bye- bye bug party! I love it. We will have to go shopping for your new outfit before that, you can wear it. This is exciting."

Glinda wiggled a little in her chair and Elphie was elated. Her wiggly giggly love was getting back to her wiggly giggly old self.

"Galinda darling, not that this is any of my business, but aren't you being a little bossy."

Elphie chuckled. "That was the bribery I spoke of. I promised her we could go shopping anywhere she wanted and I would buy a new outfit, to help distract her from her shots."

"And Elphie put me in charge of our social life, so we could actually have one." Glinda chuckled.

"I see. As long as you are both happy." Gwenot smiled.

"Well, I'm fairly certain Elphie is not all that happy about shopping."

"That is not fair, I do not mind purchasing things I require, and apparently I require a new outfit for a party." She smiled.

"Besides I made that promise in good faith, for a good reason." She smiled at Glinda.

"And I appreciate everything my love, so much, If you really don't want to go shopping, I'll buy your outfit for you."

"Gee thanks, but a promise is a promise." Elphie chuckled.

"As you wish Elphie." Glinda smiled lovingly at her. "Momsie, am I going to have to go home to finish recovering?"

"Well darling, if you wish to, of course you can, but I do not think you must."

"How long are you going to stay?" Glinda asked finishing off her rice.

"At least through tomorrow. Let's see what the class work situation is like. Elphaba you go tomorrow to see about your classes, and what you need to do to make up your work, and get Glinda's assignments…"

"And your APE study group Elphie, don't forget about that." Glinda interrupted.

"I won't be doing that until you are completely recovered." Elphie said casually as she speared a piece of fish.

"Elphie…"

"Glinda, It is stressful enough for you when I am gone so much and so late. I will not add that to the stress of you being sick." Elphie said definitively.

"Momsie?"

"Oh no Galinda, this is between you two and only you two." Gwenot said.

"Elphie your study group is important." Glinda said distressed. "I know I was fussing about it, but I didn't mean it."

"Lyndie listen to me, I did not say I wasn't going to study for the APEs, I can do that in the room, until you are well. I will go talk to the mentors and find out what has been going on and explain the situation. If all the classes are being flexible, they should be too. Ok?"

"Ok Elphie, If you say so." Glinda said backing off.

Gwenot knew that Elphaba probably did not insist on things with Galinda often. But it was good to know she could if need be. She was learning a lot about the girls and their relationship from this visit, and was pleased.

"All settled?" Gwenot said putting desserts on the table.

"Yes mommy." Glinda looked a little sheepish.

"So after I find out about classes, studying and such tomorrow, then what?"

"We will see what the nurse says and go from there. If you've got the class work situation under control, and Glinda is free to go down for her meals. I'll go back to Frottica day after tomorrow."

"So soon!" Glinda said unhappily.

"Galinda, you know I was only here to check on you and Elphaba. You are recovering well. If there is a reason for me to stay either medically or class work wise, you know I will. But I can't stay indefinitely; your father will not know what to do with himself. I'm fairly certain he has already driven the household staff crazy."

"Daddy pesters Cook and Hensign when Momsie is gone overnight. He likes to talk about the day's events with someone. Hensign tolerates it, but I'm surprised Cook hasn't whacked him with her spoon." Glinda chuckled.

"I know you can't stay Momsie, It's just been so nice having you here."

"Yes Gwenot, it really has." Elphie said.

"Your father and I thought we might both come down for a long weekend during summer session."

"Oh how grand!" Glinda bounced in her chair.

"Speaking of summer session, did you know Jilla is teaching a course in the summer seminar?" Glinda grinned mischievously.

"Greda told me she was teaching a two week basic potions session. I wondered how that would go over, her being here."

"Well, there is something that will make that a little more complicated than normal. Elphie has to take that class, as a co-requisite for her alchemy class."

"You are kidding!" Gwenot said astonished. "Greda didn't mention that."

"Jilla hasn't seen her roster yet, please don't tell her. I want to see Elphaba turn her into something" Glinda giggled.

"Glinda!" Elphaba said. "I am not going to turn your cousin into anything, and I am sure we will both behave in a proper manner."

They talked for a little bit about Jilla coming to Shiz and Elphie taking her class while they finished dessert, then both Gwenot and Elphie cleaned up and they went back to the room. Glinda was looking tired.

"Gwenot, I suggested to Glinda that before she goes to sleep, a massage with the new oil might be in order. After I play magician, maybe you can do that for her."

"I will of course, but I thought maybe after the magic show, I'd take a little walk, just around the patio. Galinda, would you mind if Elphaba gave you your rub down?"

"Of course not Momsie." Glinda smiled.

"Oh Gwenot, how could I be so insensitive, you haven't been stuck here since yesterday." Elphie said distressed.

Glinda knew that is not why her mother was going for a walk and smiled.

"Elphaba darling, really it is alright, if I had needed a break, I would have informed you."

"She would have Elphie" Glinda assured her.

"So all is well? Galinda's achy joints get a massage, I get a walk and we both get a magic show." Gwenot chuckled.

"All is well. But as for the magic show, I know I can sparkle the ceiling, but the other spell I can only attempt, I make no promises."

"Understood." Glinda giggled. "I know you don't like to do magic, Elphie. Thank you for doing it for me."

Anything to make you feel better my sweet, I did say on the first day you were sick that I would. Now, take your pill and sit on your bed with your mother and I will attempt to amuse you."

Elphie got her a glass of water and her mother handed her a pill and they settled on the bed. Elphie went to turn off the lights; it was dark outside, so the effect would be better. Glinda watched the ceiling, but Gwenot watched Elphie. She saw her put her hands together, concentrate then raise her hands and mumble something.

"Candeo." Elphie said in a low voice, the repeated it.

"Look!" Glinda said as the little stars started to appear.

"Candeo" Elphie said one more time as she twisted her wrists and pointed her hands to the ceiling.

She looked up the ceiling was full of stars.

"Elphaba, that was magnificent." Gwenot said.

"It's beautiful." Glinda sighed.

They admired the ceiling for awhile. Elphie sat on the bed Gwenot was using and looked at her love stare at the ceiling. Such a simple thing had made her so incredible happy.

"Ready for part two" Elphie said.

"Uh huh!" Glinda giggled.

"Ok then, I need your doll." Elphie said turning on the lights.

She took it and put it on the foot of Glinda's bed then she sat down, put her hands together and really concentrated.

"Agito" She mumbled as she pointed her hands at the doll. "Agito."

The doll lifted it self up and started to move. Glinda gasped in astonishment.

"Tripudio" She repeated the chant a few times, moving her hand slightly, in the way a conductor would to direct an orchestra.

Glinda, with childlike delight, watched the little doll dance around at the foot of the bed. She hummed a little tune and moved right along with her doll. Gwenot watched in sheer amazement. Elphie was so focused on holding the spell that she did not notice their reactions. She was able to make the doll dance for a few minutes, before she felt herself start to drain.

"Agito" she mumbled causing the doll to bow.

Glinda and Gwenot applauded.

"Brava!" They called.

"Ingressus, agito." Elphie mumbled, causing the doll to walk to Glinda and jump in her lap.

Elphie lowered her hands and was breathing heavily, but smiling.

"Did you like it?" She said catching her breath.

"Are you alright darling?" Gwenot said going over to her.

"I'm fine, just fine." She smiled

"Elphie that was …terrific." Glinda gushed. "You are so talented!"

Elphie grinned. "I am so glad you are happy my sweet."

Gwenot looked in Elphie eyes. "Elphaba, that was astonishing. That is complicated magic."

"Maybe, but I only do things like this to amuse her, or help with her homework."

"Elphie, may I tell her about what happened at the sorcery department picnic?"

"Go ahead." Elphie got up, slowly, and went to get a drink of cider.

Glinda explained to her mother about what happened to Dani and how Elphie, using magic from the shore, brought her up and held her until she could be freed. And how she passed out right after. Gwenot sighed.

"Did it take you long to recover darling?"

"Not at all. And please do not make a big deal of it. Glinda signaled me to help, so I helped."

"That is how Manif found out she is magical." Glinda said yawning slightly. "He knew no one around us, could do that level of magic without spell books and wands. I explained it to him, in an acceptable manner, without lying outright or revealing too much about Elphie."

"Elphaba, I know you dislike discussing this, but may I ask just one question of you?"

Elphie sighed. "Certainly Gwenot."

"When you do magic… in your particular manner, do you ever feel out of control? Like the magic is getting away from you."

"No. But I do feel drained at times, and seem to know when I can't hold it, or it is starting to slip. But not out of control, more like I am holding something heavy that I am getting ready to drop."

Gwenot looked very relieved. "Thank you for answering that. Power such as yours can be very dangerous if it is out of control or misused."

"Please do not worry about that, my feelings towards magic have not changed and I have no intention of practicing it, except at Glinda's request."

"Galinda, it might be wise for you to not tell Jilla about Elphaba's prowess."

"I was not planning on it. Things will be difficult enough around here without adding a major jealousy attack."

"Good. Thank you Elphaba for allowing me to witness your display of magic. And an incredible display it was. But now I am going for a walk and you, young lady need a rubdown and some sleep. I will be back in about an hour."

Gwenot left the room and Glinda got out of bed and went to Elphaba.

"Oh my love, thank you so much. I love to see you do magic like that, and what a fun spell! You did something you do not care for, simply to amuse me. That makes me feel so special and loved."

She kissed Elphie then snuggled into her arms.

"You are special and very loved, and obviously sleepy." Elphie stroked her hair. "Is the pill helping?"

"Uh- huh." She sighed as Elphie stroked her cheek.

"I miss you too you know." Elphie said giving her a very light kiss. "I am assuming you got a bath this morning while I was out."

"Yep, squeaky clean." Glinda said pulling away.

"Then let me get the new oil and I will massage you to sleep."

"And I'll get naked and get in bed." Glinda winked.

"I am glad you are feeling better my sweet. " She said coming back and helping Glinda off with her nightdress.

"I am afraid however that when you are fully recovered, I may need to employ some sort of personal protection." Elphie chuckled then slowly started to massage the oil into Glinda's back and neck.

"Oh no need for that. Didn't you know that after illness hanky panky needs to be slow, gentle and savored."

She groaned a little as Elphie attended to her neck and shoulders, gently rubbing in the oil. She moved down her arms rubbing oil into her elbows and muscles.

"I was unaware that there were commonly known hanky panky guidelines. Am I hurting you my sweet?"

"Well there are. And no you are not hurting me, that ugly bug is. That oil feels so good and your hands feel better."

"I am glad. No more talk now." Elphie was massaging oil into her knees, ankles and legs then up to her back again.

"Alright I am feeling very sleepy. But Elphie, you know that Momsie did not go for a walk, because she wanted fresh air."

"She didn't?" Elphie said genuinely confused.

"No, my love. She went because she knew I needed some attention from you and assumed you needed to give me some, but would be too uncomfortable doing so with her here. So she took a walk."

"Oh my!" Elphie said with distress in her voice.

"Elphie, don't fret about this, If she thought doing this was inappropriate, she never would have voluntarily left. Ok? Now please keep massaging, my neck needs some more attention."

Elphie put more oil on her hands and started to rub her love's shoulders and neck.

"Ok. And I will tend to your achy neck some more, if you pipe down."

"Deal" Glinda sighed. "I love you Elphie."

"And I you my precious. Good night."

Elphie sang in a soft voice and gently rubbed Glinda's neck, shoulders and back for another ten minutes or so until Glinda was fast asleep. She gently turned her over and managed to get her nightdress back on then covered her up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sleep well Lyndie." She whispered.

"I love you Elphie" Glinda mumbled as she turned on her side, her doll on her pillow.

Elphie settled in to study and before to long Gwenot came back.

"It is a lovely night out there." She told a seriously blushing Elphie.

"Did you enjoy your walk?"

"I did, very much. I see Galinda is asleep."

"Between the back rub and the medicine, she was extra sleepy. I hope that new oil helped."

Gwenot sensed Elphie was a little flustered, but ignored it.

"I think I will take a hot bath. May I use some of your rose oil?"

"Of course, it's the small red bottle on my shelf."

"Thank you darling."

Gwenot took a long soak and Elphie studied. When she was finished, Elphie went to bathe and then they both sat reading for awhile. Glinda didn't stir and Elphie actually heard her dainty little snore for the first time in days.

"I think I am ready for bed." Gwenot said finally, putting away her book and taking off her robe.

"If Galinda needs anything, I will take the first shift and you can take all subsequent ones." Gwenot chuckled slightly.

"All right Gwenot. Fresh dreams."

"Sleep well my darling." She turned off her reading lamp and settled down.

Elphie studied for quite awhile and then turned off all of the lights and crawled into her cot. She was glad she had that talk with Gwenot and that Glinda was getting better. Seeing Manif was nice as well.

She was also glad that tomorrow she could go see about their classes and homework assignments. Things were getting back to normal, slowly. Whatever normal was. She fell asleep feeling content.

As it turned out, no one needed to take a Glinda shift, because she did not stir all night. All three women got a good night's sleep. When Elphie awoke, it was light out. She realized that she had slept all night with no disturbances. She looked over at Glinda, who was still sleeping peacefully, as was Gwenot.

She smiled and stretched then went to go get dressed. When she came out Gwenot was sitting up and Glinda was stretching.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda said. "Guess what? I slept all night."

"That's great Lyndie. Do you feel better?"

"A little, I'm not nearly as achy as I was last night. That oil was amazing, as was the pill, and your attentions. I haven't slept that well in a long time."

"That is very good my darling, I am so pleased." Gwenot said

"Me too." Elphie went to sit by Glinda, and gave her a quick, light kiss.

"Why don't I go get us some breakfast before I go out into the world of academia."

"An omelet please. Bacon and cheese." Glinda grinned happily.

Elphie chuckled "Alright. Gwenot?"

"Mushroom please." Gwenot smiled.

Elphie nodded and headed down to the café. Glinda got up and gave her mother a hug.

"What was that for?"

"For coming to see me, for taking care of Elphie, for taking a walk last night, for being my Momsie. For everything."

"I love you too darling. And I am glad I was able to come. Elphaba did a magnificent job caring for you, but it was taking its toll. I am so glad you are doing better. I am sure Nurse Ligur will give you permission to eat in the café this evening."

"And take a hot bath." Glinda said

"That as well." Gwenot agreed.

They chatted casually while they waited for Elphaba. She returned after a short time with the requested omelets, breakfast potatoes, milk, juice and coffee. They settled in wherever it was convenient and enjoyed their food and some conversation punctuated by giggles and laughs. When they were finished. Elphie gathered up the dishes to take downstairs on her way out.

"I wouldn't count on me for lunch, I have no idea what I'm facing, or how long it will take to sort things out."

"I know Elphie. I wish I were going out into the world with you. But with any luck, we will be able to go down to dinner."

"I hope so too, my sweet." She went over and trying not to be so self-conscious gave Glinda a decent goodbye kiss.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She said, blushing.

She picked up both book bags and the breakfast dishes and headed out.

"She tries so hard." Glinda sighed.

"She may never be comfortable with displaying a lot of affection in public, but you are right she does try."

While Glinda washed up and they both dressed, they talked about what Elphie had told Gwenot about the little problem they were having before Glinda got sick. They had a nice long mother daughter talk, while they waited for Elphie to return.

Elphie started out by going to her professors. She talked to them and explained the situation. Because she was a perfect mark student, they were more than happy to allow her some latitude. She could do her work outside of class for the rest of the week, if she checked in briefly everyday to turn in her assignments and collect new ones. She made note of the reading and assignments that she had missed thanked her professors profusely for being so understanding and went to check on her experiment. All was well in the lab. Written under her thank you, was a simple you are welcome. She tied up all of the loose ends, collected the final data and shut down the experiment, which for all of the problems it had experienced, looked to be a success.

Elphie had equal success with Glinda's professors. She met Manif, who took her to see all of them. She explained what was going on and they set Glinda up with some assignments, readings and practice spells to help her catch up, but not over tire her. Elphie was very grateful and told them so. She was relieved that everything had gone so well so far. Unfortunately that luck did not extend as well to her meeting with her APE mentors.

She had only missed one study session, and she explained to them why. She was talking to the two of the mentors who were not very pleased that girls were allowed to take APEs in the first place. They spent a good deal of time telling her that if her focus could be diverted that easily, she wasn't committed enough to take the APE. They lectured her for quite awhile on responsibility, self-discipline and proper study habits in patronizing tones. They tried to explain to her that just because she was invited to take the APEs that did not mean she was necessarily qualified to be an Advanced Placement Scholar. They said everything they could to convince to drop out of the AP program. The more they spoke the more irritated Elphie became, by the time she left the office she was fuming.

"Miss Thropp." The professors' assistant said as she left. "There is a brief meeting tonight for the AP candidates tonight, to determine how to proceed this week, in light of the influenza situation."

"Thank you miss." Elphie said as politely as she could through gritted teeth.

She stormed back to the dorm, not even sure if she wanted to bother with the APEs anymore.


	36. Chapter 36

Glinda heard Elphie's distinctive boot clomp in the hallway and got very wiggly in anticipation of giving her the good news. Nurse had come to examine her while Elphie had been out and all had gone well. But as soon as she saw Elphie's face all her wiggling stopped.

Elphie threw open the door and stomped into their room, seething.

"Elphie, What happened? What's wrong?" Glinda said, knowing enough to just stay put.

She stormed over and threw the book bags loaded with books and assignments down on her cot.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" She said in a deceptively calm tone.

"The condescending, misogynistic old geezers that are in charge of things around here. That is what's wrong."

Elphie paced furiously twitching and mumbling to her self. Gwenot was taken aback She had seen Elphaba upset and pacing before, but not like this. Galinda looked like she had been through this before so she followed her daughter's lead and kept silent and out of the way.

"Those bastards had the audacity to lecture me on study habits and self discipline. Me." She spat.

"What in the hell has my whole life been about, besides self discipline."

"And study habits." Her fists were clenching and unclenching at her side and her eyes were shooting flames.

"How many of those old codgers got into Shiz without having any formal schooling! Poor study habits my ass! I study as a recreational activity!" She was pacing, hitting the air with her fists.

Gwenot's eyes shot open in surprise and she glanced over to Glinda who simply nodded. Glinda had figured out that this was about the APEs, but would have to let this run its course before she would be able to get any specifics. She had never, ever heard Elphie talk like this, swear like this and was a little worried.

Where do they get off calling me irresponsible! I missed one session, One! And for a good reason, and they make me out to be a slacker." Her voice was strained.

She was still pacing and twitching, her eyes wild with anger and her words laced with venom.

"And that isn't even the real reason. Those misogynists want me to quite, to think that I am not good enough for their precious exam and their Advanced Placement classes because I wasn't born with a penis!"

This time Glinda's eyes flew open in surprise, Elphie never spoke like this, ever.

"Well I have had it!" She stopped pacing, but her hands started clenching again.

"Why should I waste my time in a system that doesn't care if I succeed or not, I am sick to death of dealing with men like them. I am not even going to bother with the meeting tonight."

"What meeting Elphaba?" Glinda spoke loudly and firmly.

"The one for the AP candidates, to decide what to do this week, but why bother? I am a slacker remember, with poor study habits and no self-discipline. I am sick of trying, no more APE study group. As a matter of fact no APE period. Those bastards would probably find a way for me to fail anyway."

Elphie was still seething and started pacing again. Glinda decided to take charge of this rant, before it got too far out of hand. She knew that Elphie probably had no intention of not taking the exam. What she was afraid of is that she was so upset that she might just shut down before she worked it through. She got up and strode over to the moving Elphaba.

"Elphaba, listen to me."

"Why? You're not the one taking this exam. It has nothing to do with you." Elphie hissed.

"Well I beg to differ. Elphaba Thropp you sit down, shut up and listen to me right now!"

She spoke with firmness and authority and Elphaba complied, but glared at her, Gwenot simply sat on her bed staring at her daughter in amazement.

"I will be damned if I am going to sit by and watch you throw away this opportunity, it is what you have worked for your entire life." She said angrily, glaring right back.

She learned long ago when to fight fire with fire where Elphaba's tirades were concerned.

"This…"Elphie started.

"I am not finished yet Elphaba. I will not allow you to let those misogynic old men win this fight. They want you out, but they can't force you out. You deserve to take that test as much as anyone else."

"I know that Glinda, but maybe, just maybe I don't think a stupid exam is worth this kind of exasperation.

What have ever had to fight like this for any way?"

"Are you kidding me with this?" Glinda said incredulously. "I'm blonde, cute, with a bubbly personality and nice breasts. The world in general thinks I'm a silly ninny, only good for being taken care of, hosting dinner parties and sex on demand! You don't think I still have to fight that stereotype, especially here at Shiz. I have fought like hell to be seen as someone with a few brains and something worthwhile to say. So come down off of your self-righteous pedestal Miss Thropp. And try to remember you are not the only female in that APE program."

Elphaba was still angry and still glaring. Gwenot was dumbstruck. She had never seen Elphaba this angry and had no idea her daughter was capable of the kind of response she gave. But it was obvious they had done this intense whatever it was before.

"Now hear me and hear me good Elphaba, You will go to that meeting tonight and see what is going on. If you think you are going to cop out on your study mates, some of who may be in the same boat you are, you are sadly mistaken. Now go, get out of here and pace the halls twitch in the parlor and mumble all the expletives you like, but this is not up for negotiation. You have every right to be angry, but no right to jeopardize your future, to jeopardize our future, because of it. The APEs are too important to you, and to us, for you to throw them away because you are being a hot head and are angry with a few pompous jackasses, because they acting like pompous jackasses. You have vented, now go and pace off the rest of your anger, then we can talk if you wish, but you are going to that meeting tonight. End of discussion. I am sick, literally, and do not have the energy for any more of this, now go!" She looked directly into the fuming girl's eyes matching her glare.

Elphie huffed, shot daggers at her then stalked out of the room, knowing full well that she was right.

Glinda flopped down on her bed, exhausted.

"Are you going to tell me what just happened?" Gwenot said going over to her trembling daughter.

"Elphie has a temper, a very volatile temper at times. I was fighting fire with fire." She sighed.

Glinda put her head on her mother's shoulder and cried.

She sobbed for awhile, letting go of the residual anger and frustration, then sat up and dried her tears.

"Feel better darling?"

"Much. We were not angry with each other, mama. We were actually angry at the same thing. I only intervened on her rant because she was losing control of it. She usually rants and raves her way to a solution, and I just listen. But I have had to confront her before. This was different though, I've never heard her swear like that, or be so ready to give up solely because she was angry. She was losing control of her emotions and was very close to shutting down."

"She does internalize things a great deal. Darling, I had no idea you were capable of whatever it was you did."

"I didn't either until I met her. We have had a few royal battles. This wasn't so much an argument as it was talking to her in a way she would hear in the heat of the moment." She chuckled.

"And people think I am difficult."

They talked for a while longer. Glinda explained to her mother what Elphie had told her about how she had received her pre-Shiz education. And confided in her that the last time she sent Elphie away to pace it off when she was angry, she didn't come back for almost five days. And sending her out this time was very difficult and frightening for her.

Elphie stormed down to the parlor. She was livid. Livid because the professors were morons and because Glinda was right. She paced around mumbling to herself trying to get a grip on her anger. It took a little while of intense pacing and uncontrollable twitching before she felt in control enough to sit down. She couldn't believe she let the mentors get to her like that. She had no intention of giving up everything she had worked so hard for, but she might have anyway. She hadn't been consumed by anger like this in a very long time. She sat for a little while, until she felt closer to normal. She did not want to stay gone too long, because she realized that Glinda had confronted her insecurity about her leaving when she was angry. By the time she felt she was ready to go back, she had been gone a little under an hour.

Glinda went in and washed her face, then took a pain pill. She now understood the edict against overdoing it. She felt really bad for Elphie; she was being treated very unfairly. She went and sat in her chair and chatted with her mother.

Elphie went back down the hall and opened the door to their room. She held opened her arms and Glinda put herself into them without a word. Elphie held her close for a moment then led her to sit down on her bed.

"I am sorry. My behavior and language was unconscionable, even if I was angry." Elphie said quietly.

"Elphie, you had every right to be angry. You are being treated very unfairly."

"I have always been treated unfairly. You think I would be used to it by now. Are you all right my sweet? You look tired."

"I had to exert a great deal of energy very recently, but it was for a good cause, so it was worth it." She put her arms around Elphie and hugged her.

"It is alright Elphie, it will all work out." She whispered in her ear.

"Gwenot, please forgive my outburst. Glinda may be used to my temper, but you are not."

"There is nothing to forgive my darling. You should be proud of yourself that you feel safe enough with Galinda to express yourself in that manner and know it will be alright." Gwenot said soothingly.

"We can talk about this later." Elphie said. "So are we able to eat together in the café?"

"Yes we are." Glinda said happily. "Do we have time before your meeting?"

"Yes, we do, and you are dressed and everything. Are you hungry?"

"Very."

Gwenot left the room first and Glinda took the opportunity of her mother's turned back to give Elphie a firm kiss, and a soft caresses on her cheek.

"I love you Elphie."

They caught up to Gwenot and took a slow walk down to the café. Elphie was subdued, but Glinda was chattering happily about her visit by the nurse. They went to the table on the patio that she and Glinda preferred then signaled for the waiter. They ordered drinks and dinner then settled in to talk.

"Elphie the nurse said I can come down to the café and eat every day and even take a very short walk outside, and hot baths." She said excitedly, but she was obviously tired.

"Lyndie, that is good news. What are your restrictions?" She smiled

"No classes all week, naps, no strenuous activity, and lots of rest." Glinda pouted slightly.

"The nurse said her immune system is not quite back up to par yet and she will tire very quickly until her system is back to normal. She said there have been a few students who have relapsed from trying to do too much, too soon." Gwenot added.

"We can handle this Lyndie, no big deal." Elphie said lightly.

The waiter brought their dinners and while they ate Elphie told them about the class work situation.

"We can both study together in our room, or down here on the patio, if you are up to it, and I only need to check in with my professors, and turn in your work once a day all week."

"That sounds Ok I guess, but I am already tired of staying in." Glinda said.

"The nurse said by the weekend she may be able to do a little more, maybe a longer walk. They will check her over again at the end of the week."

"That reminds me, I need to go in for my booster shot tomorrow. I'll go see our professors, then stop by the dispensary on my way back."

"Elphie, come get me, I'll accompany you." Glinda said.

Elphie smiled "My sweet, there is no need for that really."

"Why not?" Glinda was confused.

"Lyndie, first off, you faint at the sight of needles, remember. You will have to be on the other side of the room. Second, you hate it when I swear, angry tirades aside, and swearing is likely to occur. And third, I do not require that sort of comforting."

"But maybe I require providing it to you sometimes." Glinda said gently

Elphie sighed and looked into her love's earnest face, realizing that the shot wasn't the issue.

"Alright my sweet, if it will please you, you may accompany me."

They chatted for awhile longer about class work and Glinda's restrictions while they had dessert.

"Elphie, do you have some more time before your meeting." Glinda said as she finished off the last of her pie.

"Yes my sweet, I do." Elphie said still picking at her custard. She had not really eaten very much.

"Mama, would you mind if I spoke privately with Elphie for a little while before she goes to her meeting."

"Of course not darling, I'll meet you back in the room." Gwenot smiled at both of the girls.

Elphaba had been unusually subdued and had not really eaten much. She assumed that her daughter was going to provide her with some encouragement. She took a glass of iced tea and went upstairs.

Glinda pulled her chair close to Elphie's.

"You're nervous." It wasn't a question, and Elphie didn't treat it as such.

"Sweetheart, I am very sorry I was harsh with you earlier, but you were seriously close to shutting down."

"I know, Lyndie, it is fine."

"No it's not Elphie. Those professors got to you. They frightened you. They do not have any control over whether you can study or not, or even take the APEs or not."

"I know." Elphie sighed.

"Do you? Too many men have or have had control over what you do your entire life, Your great grandfather, your father, and the Shiz entrance committee, among others. I know you're still angry, I think in part because somewhere deep inside you, I think you believe them, at least a little. Even I know that the way to get your attention is to speak to you in a firm, strict voice." Glinda spoke gently, lovingly.

Elphie did not respond. There was no need. Glinda was right, and they both knew it.

"My love you want to be an Advanced Scholar, and you know full well that you are more than capable of studying for, taking, and passing that test, whether you are ready to admit it to yourself or not. Now go to that meeting; hear what they have to say. If it does not suit you, show them a little of what I saw an hour or so ago, but without the vulgarity." She smiled, as did Elphie.

"Show them that passion and fire. Show them the Elphie I know and love."

Elphie looked into her love's eyes. "Come my sweet, I will walk you back to our room. I know you are tired."

They walked arm in arm upstairs, but Elphie led Glinda into the parlor instead of their room.

She looked around, then pulled Glinda into a kiss. It was soft and gentle, but also lingering and expressive. Then she pulled her love close and buried her head in her shoulder for just a moment, a rare move from Elphaba.

"Thank you my precious, for everything. I love you so much."

"I love you too Elphie, now you need to go before you are late." She smiled.

"I will not be late, I may be a slacker, but I am a prompt slacker." Elphie grinned.

Glinda waggled her finger at her scowling happily then took her hand and they went back to the room.

"I will be back soon." She said to Glinda and Gwenot when she dropped her off.

Glinda gave her a quick kiss. "Show them what you've got, my clever girl."

She stood in the doorway and watched Elphie hurry down the hall.

"Is she all right?" Gwenot asked.

Glinda went and sat on her bed leaning up against the headboard. "I hope so. I'm not sure, but I think that meeting with her mentors shook what little confidence she had, and frightened her. And I don't think it was what they said so much as how they said it. I think she realizes that too."

She picked up her doll and held it close to her.

"Learning, studying, researching new things, solving problems, making connections. That is what she does, all she has ever wanted to do. Learn." Glinda sighed.

"Your intuitive skills seem to be developing rather early darling." Gwenot said going to sit by her obviously exhausted daughter.

"Not really. Only in regards to Elphie, and only sporadically."

"Be that as it may, they are still developing and are very accurate it seems." Gwenot said with a touch of pride.

"Are you all right my darling?"

"Yes, I am, just very tired and achy. I did not understand what the nurse meant by overdoing until now."

Gwenot kissed her daughter's cheek. "Why don't I go run you that steaming hot bath you are now permitted to take, with some of those new bath salts?"

"Ohhhh that sounds wonderful. Will you sit and talk with me, please?"

"Of course darling."

Glinda settled into her first steaming bath in many days and felt the effervescent bath salts tingling and soothing. And into her second heart to heart talk with her mother. Both activities were needed and comforting.

Elphie walked into the classroom the APE candidates used for study, her stomach churning. She thought about what Glinda had told her and willed herself to relax.

"Good evening Miss Elphaba." It was the upper level student who had warned her about the mentors, Curiv.

"Good evening Master Curiv." Elphie said politely. "We appear to be early."

"Perhaps, but I know that there are at least five of us who are just beginning to recover from the flu. Some of the ones here are in various stages of recovery also. You were not stricken?"

"I was not, but my roommate was. I have been assisting in her care. She is recovering nicely now. And you?"

"Thank Oz no. I know that some of the candidates were intimidated away by the mentors when they went to discuss their options."

Elphie started seething again, but kept it under tight control.

"I had that experience this afternoon when I approached them. I almost did not come tonight because of their lecturing, but my roommate, who is also my best friend, explained how that would be a big mistake on my part."

"Well good for your best friend. If I may be so bold Miss Elphaba, if anyone belongs here, it is you." Curiv said blushing slightly.

"I thank you for that Master Curiv, but I think that if someone was invited to take these exams, then they belong here, no mater what their class or gender."

"Brava, Elphaba" Said an upper level girl who had joined the little ad hoc discussion group.

"They lectured me too because I was out sick two days last week."

It wasn't long before the thirteen candidates present were in a discussion about the difficulties they had faced when dealing with the mentors. Elphie smiled inwardly at how correct her love had been. The candidates were not concerned that the mentors were not there yet because they had a tendency to show up when it pleased them. So in the meantime they discussed their various situations and needs and possible options.

It was Elphaba, bolstered by her conversation with Glinda, and her need to not leave her alone at night until she was fully recovered, that posed the obvious solution.

"Maybe for just this week." She said tentatively. "We can divide into smaller groups and meet where and when it is most convenient for those who are recovering from influenza."

"That is a perfect solution, we can inform the ones who are not here." Said one boy.

"We can be in groups of say four or five and meet in dorm parlors, the café, or where ever it is closest for the recovering people, so they do not have to go very far." Said one of the few girls.

"Is that what you had in mind Miss Elphaba?" Curiv asked excitedly.

"That was my thinking, yes. If everyone thinks it would work." Elphaba said uncomfortable with the attention and acknowledgement.

"I don't think the mentors are going to like this idea." Said one upper level boy. "They would have to leave their bastion of power and consort with us common folk."

Elphie chuckled in spite of herself.

"Well they are not here yet, so lets just work this out." Said another boy.

They gathered around the chalkboard and scribbled information about everyone, even those absent. They put where everyone resided, who was recovering, who was assisting someone who was recovering, convenient times and possible meeting locations. Elphie sat apart furiously writing down everything and shaping the schedule as it emerged. There were a few minor disagreements and clashes of egos, and two upper level boys thought it was a very bad idea and refused to participate, but generally they seemed to be setting aside individual attitudes for the sake of the group.

"What nonsense is this?" A booming voice interrupted and startled the group.

The mentors filed in to the room and took their usual places in the front. The candidates filed back to their seats silently. The Chairman of the mentor committee went over to the board, looked at it with disdain and erased it.

"We have not got all night."

"We have met and decided that there is no need to change our current study schedule. We will meet tomorrow as we agreed to at the beginning."

"Excuse me, professor, but we think that a little flexibility is called for, at least this week." Said one of the upper level boys.

"Some of us are recovering from the influenza outbreak and are on restricted activity." Said another.

"So all of the group must accommodate a few who succumbed to the illness, or who feel the need to assist someone who did." The chair said leveling a stern look at Elphaba.

Elphaba's seething of a little earlier had settled into a slow simmer, but was now back up to a full boil.

While the mentors stated their case and thwarted any opposition Elphie settled herself down. She heard Glinda's sweet, loving voice in her ear

"…hear what they have to say. If it does not suit you, show them a little of what I saw an hour or so ago, but without the vulgarity."

She smiled inwardly. Glinda was right, as usual. If ever she was going to stand up for something, this was a start. She wanted to be able to study at an advanced level, and she was capable of doing so. She wanted to have the opportunity to do her best, as did everyone here. And that was the key. She knew she would not be able to assert herself, just for her own benefit. Not yet. But She could do it for her fellow candidates, and for Glinda. The outcome of this test would indeed affect both of their futures. She was becoming overwhelmed and decided it was now or never.

She tuned back in to the conversation, which not surprisingly, had not really gone anywhere. Elphie took a deep breath, sought for and felt Glinda's presence and stood up.

"Excuse me." She said with all of the confidence she could muster. "I mean no disrespect, as I'm sure no one here does. But we have come up with what we think is a reasonable plan for this week."

"A plan, you all devised a plan." The chair almost sneered.

Elphie held her anger and emerging sarcasm more or less at bay.

"Sirs, you left a group of Shiz's best and brightest together for an extended period of time. We identified a mutual problem and we solved it. What else did you think could occur in this situation? We are all here right now because we take this exam and our academic futures very seriously, That is why we came up with a plan for this week."

"And you naturally assume that as the so called best and brightest, you know better than we how to manage the Advanced Placement Exams." He said smugly, looking sternly at Elphaba.

Elphie felt her resolve start to falter, luckily she had spurred some of the others into action.

"That is not what we think at all sirs." Curiv said standing up. "We think the study system in place is the best one possible. You arranged it so we could learn from each other, study with people outside of our own fields and support one another. We have all benefited greatly."

Everyone nodded.

"Miss Elphaba's idea will allow us to continue studying in that vein, even though some of our number are on restricted activity and others are not going to be able to attend these evening sessions for a few days."

Most of the members of the mentor committee were appalled at being challenged in such a manor, but a few seemed impressed with the initiative that the candidates had taken, especially the usually reserved, but very intelligent, green freshman girl.

"The exam is only a few weeks away, and none of you best and brightest is even remotely prepared. If you wish to waste your limited time pursuing Miss Thropps ill-advised plan we can not stop you. We however will not waste our valuable time and resources. We will convene here tomorrow night as scheduled. Good night ladies and gentleman."

He nodded curtly to the room and the mentors left abruptly, leaving the group a little stunned.

After a moment of shocked silence one of the girls spoke.

"Why must they be so rigid about everything?"

"Not all of us are." Came a mild voice from the doorway.

"Professor." Curiv said in surprise as the group rose in greeting.

"Oh please sit down." He smiled.

He was one of the younger mentors, younger being a relative term. He was in his mid fifties and a popular professor in the Chemistry department.

"Professor Thiol, we…"

"I am not here for recriminations. There are a few of us who do not agree with the Chair and the others. We think a little flexibility is in order. Prepare your plan and schedule and bring it to my office tomorrow morning. The other rebel mentors and me will be there and will be as accommodating as we are able. And you keep believing that you are the best and brightest that Shiz has to offer, because you are. And most of you are more than just remotely ready for these exams." He looked at Elphaba, who flushed slightly.

"Thank you Professor" Elphaba managed to get out.

"Think nothing of it. There are actually professors on this campus that want students to achieve all they are capable of. He smiled at the group and left as quietly as he had come.

"Wow." Said a voice from the back row

"No kidding, do you think he was for real?" Said someone else.

"I have him for a class and he is very genuine in there." Said someone else. "But the Chair erased our working schedule, so it's a moot point."

"Elphaba copied it down. We can go from there." Curiv said. "Those of you who need to leave and get some rest, please do so, we can inform you what we come up with."

No one left. They transferred Elphaba's information back onto the board and set to work. It took forty-five minutes, but together they worked out a time and place schedule, study assignments and other duties and guidelines, including informing those absent and talking to the Professors. Every one copied everything from the board, making extras for those absent. As everyone was leaving they thanked and congratulated Elphaba on her brilliant idea. She tried to accept the praise with grace, but only marginally succeeded.

"Miss Elphaba." Curiv said timidly. "I don't mean this to be forward, but I have to go to the café and take something to my Aunt. It is very late and I would feel better if you would allow me to escort you back to Crage Hall."

"Master Curiv, I would appreciate that, thank you." And she meant it. It was late and she was feeling a little nervous. "But please, May we dispense with the formalities?" She smiled slightly.

"As you wish, Elphaba."

It wasn't far from the Humanities Building to the café.

"Oh no they are closing." Elphaba said disappointedly. "I wanted to get a snack for my roommate."

"I think I can help there." He grinned.

He motioned to Elphaba to follow him in. The door was open, but the café had just closed.

"My Aunt is a baker here." He grinned.

Auntie, good evening. This is Miss Elphaba Thropp. She is in my APE study group. Her roommate is recovering from the flu and needs a snack. Can you help?"

"Why of course Curiv. Miss Thropp, how about some cookies?"

"That is very kind of you, thank you." Elphie acknowledged.

The woman pulled a tray of cinnamon almond cookies out of the oven. She put some of the hot fresh cookies on a plate and put it, along with a pitcher of milk and one of water on a tray.

"Here you go dear, I hope this satisfies your roommates snack craving."

"I am positive it will, she has a terrible sweet tooth. Thank you so much ma'am. I'll see you in the morning Curiv. Thank you too."

She nodded and hurried upstairs with her unexpected treat.

Glinda had enjoyed both her bath and her talk with her mother immensely and was now sitting on her bed, looking over her assignments; she was tired, but coping. Elphie had been gone for close to three hours and she was not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Darling, you are worn out, you can talk to Elphaba in the morning." Gwenot said

"Nope. I need to see her tonight." Glinda said.

She went back to her books, but for just a little while.

"I'm home." Elphie chuckled coming into the room.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda grinned broadly trying to judge her love's demeanor.

"I brought a snack, and an unexpected one at that. Warm fresh from the oven cookies."

She started to explain about the cookies as she poured drinks and put the cookies on the nightstand, handing one to Glinda, who was delighted. She sat beside her love, who immediately put herself into the arms that beckoned her. When they all had cookies, she proceeded to tell them everything that had happened at her meeting, everything. Glinda listened with growing pride, tears forming in her eyes.

Elphie, I am so proud of you." Glinda said giving her a light kiss. "It sounded as though you were amazing."

"Elphaba, that took a lot of courage on your part. I am very proud also." Gwenot said

"I know this is wrong, but it made me feel…a little powerful."

They talked for a little while longer, until all of the cookies were gone and Glinda was yawning incessantly.

"You are overly tired my sweet." She got up and poured Glinda some more water then handed her the glass and a pill, then sat back down across from her. Gwenot had gone into the bathroom to get ready for bed, so they had a little time.

"Everything I was able to do tonight was because I heard your voice, and felt your presence." She said looking into Glinda's eyes

Glinda stroked Elphie's cheek "Don't sell your self short my love. You can do whatever you set your clever mind too." She kissed Elphie softly and repeatedly, until she finally settled on a kiss and let it linger.

You are not supposed to overdo my sweet." Elphie chuckled.

"I over did already. A few little, but much needed kisses, are not going to matter." Glinda responded.

"You need to sleep my precious and I have some work to do, if I am going to pull this off tomorrow."

"You go work, my love. And I'll go to sleep. I am very proud of you." She smiled at her love.

"May I please have just one more kiss, a proper good night kiss."

Elphie obliged, and the events of the day seemed to melt away as her lips merged with Glinda's.

"Will that do?" She asked as she pulled away, stroking her love's hair.

"For the time being, seeing as my I am at decreased energy capacity. Good night Elphie, I love you."

"And I you my sweet. Good night."

Glinda snuggled down and Elphie covered her up and kissed her cheek.

"You can feel free to tuck me in, even when I'm better if you want."

"Good night Lyndie." Elphie chuckled.

Elphie went over to her desk and sat down with her notes from the meeting, she worked for about half an hour when Gwenot emerged, ready for bed. She pulled a chair up to Elphie's desk.

"You did well tonight my darling. I am truly proud of you." Gwenot said sincerely.

"Thank you Gwenot, it was an odd feeling."

"Do you think you have all of your class work and study group activities under control?"

"I believe so, the group I am studying with is going to meet in the café right after lunch. Glinda can either do her homework down there with us, or can rest up her if she is tired. It will only be for a few hours. Then the rest of my studying I can do in our room. I do not have to be gone at night this week, and only for a few hours during the day. It should be fine."

"Good. We agreed if you were comfortable with the situation, I would leave tomorrow evening after dinner. There is a train that leaves at 8: 30."

"I am comfortable, but you need to be as well. If you think you need to stay, you are welcome Gwenot. Glinda has enjoyed your visit very much. I think it really helped her feel better to have you near."

"Elphaba darling, I am completely comfortable, you have gone to extraordinary lengths to see to Galinda's well-being. My daughter could not be in better or more loving hands."

"I do love her, so the lengths do not seem that extraordinary to me. I can make your arrangements, through our porter tomorrow morning if you would like me to."

"I would appreciate that very much. Are you going to be able to join us for breakfast?"

"I don't think so, unless Glinda wakes up very early, but I will come to get her, as promised, before I go to the dispensary. Then afterward we can go to lunch before my study session."

"Fine darling." She kissed Elphaba's forehead. "Good night Elphaba, please do not work too late."

"I won't, Good night Gwenot."

The older women gave her daughter a kiss then got into her bed and Elphaba turned out all of the lights except for her desk lamp. She checked on Glinda too, taking in her beautiful face, then sat at her desk and finished the study schedule plan for the professors and her assignments to turn in tomorrow.

After about three hours, she went in a bathed quickly then slipped into her cot, exhausted. Today had been a day of emotional extremes, but she had survived and had actually come out on top, with her sanity intact. She allowed herself a moment of feeling pride and accomplishment followed by what she had come to know was a strong affection for Gwenot. Then she fell asleep allowing herself to completely feel the extreme love and deep emotional attachment she had for Glinda. As usual, one set of emotions at a time, to prevent being overwhelmed.

Elphaba awoke after a deep, dreamless and uninterrupted sleep. Glinda had slept peacefully all night again and Elphie took that as a very good sign. She dressed quickly, gathered her things and went down for a quick breakfast. She spent the next couple of hours talking with her class professors, handing in her assignments from the previous day and preparing for the APE study group later on. Then she checked in with Glinda's professors and collected some class notes and readings for her. She was just in time to met Curiv for their meeting with the so-called rebel mentors. That meeting went better than she could have ever hoped. They were impressed with the study schedule and the guidelines to facilitate an exchange of information between groups. They agreed to help, with one of the three attending each session all week. They even hinted that if this worked out, they might be able to modify and use it until the exams. After thanking the professors, she hurried to see Norven, then up to the room to get Glinda.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda said from her bed.

"Good morning my sweet." She went over and kissed her, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Are you ready to go. Good morning Gwenot." She greeted her as she came out of the bathroom.

"I am, but are you? You are the one getting poked in the behind." Glinda giggled.

"Ha Ha. And yes I am ready. Gwenot are you ready as well, Master Norven has time to assist you with all your arrangements while I am at the dispensary."

"Wonderful. I too am ready." Gwenot smiled.

The three women left and went first to the porters' office.

"You and Glinda can do what you need to and I'll come back for you when I am finished."

"Ha. Nice try you mean green thing, but I am coming with you." Glinda smiled.

They left Gwenot in Norven's capable hands and went to the dispensary. They only had to wait a short time. Elphie was fine, but Glinda was fidgety and a little upset.

"I'm the one getting the shot Lyndie." Elphie chuckled as the followed the nurse into an exam room.

Nurse Ligur appeared within a few minutes.

"Hello dears. Are you ready Miss Elphaba?"

"As I can be." She smiled at Glinda and handed the nurse her bottle of antiseptic oil

She climbed up onto the table and lay down on her side, unhappy about, but resigned to the entire arrangement. Glinda stood beside her, facing away, but taking her hand none the less.

"Here we go." Said the nurse "Don't tense up dear and swear if you must."

Elphie chuckled, but it was interrupted by the shot.

"Damnit!" She said through clenched teeth as she involuntarily griped Glinda's hand.

She let out a small grunt and an ouch as the nurse rubbed the site.

"All done Miss Elphaba. Just stay put for a minute or two. Miss Glinda, how are you?"

"I'm doing Ok, Those new pills are great and I slept all night without waking up. I took a hot bath last night with no bad effects." She smiled, now facing the nurse and still holding Elphie's reluctant hand.

Elphie sat up wincing.

"Nurse I was wondering. Mrs. Upland is leaving today, and If I promise to make very sure this one does not over do it and she takes a long nap today, do you think it would harm her if we took her mother out for dinner and then accompanied her to the train station."

"Hmmm. If she naps and does not exert herself, I think that would be acceptable, but easy does it Miss Galinda, and lots of rest before hand."

"I promise nurse." Glinda wiggled at the unexpected surprise.

"As do I."

The nurse left them and Glinda hugged Elphie with fervor. Elphie got down from the table and after she gave her sore hip a final rub, they went to get Gwenot. She was finished with her task and had gone ahead to the café. Elphie made arrangements for Mr. Frama to come for them at 6, and then they met Gwenot at their table.

Elphie sat down gingerly flinching slightly and Glinda wiggled and bubbled telling her mother about Elphie's surprise. They ordered then ate and talked their way through a leisurely lunch, ceasing only when Elphie saw her study group convening inside.

"Now, you take a good nap while I'm gone. I'll be up in a few hours."

She took Glinda's fingers, whispered I love you in her ear, said goodbye and went to meet her group.

The study session went very well, they got much accomplished and Elphie took copious notes. When she got back to the room. Both Glinda and Gwenot were sleeping. Some of Glinda's completed assignments were on her desk and her books were scattered about. Gwenot's bags were packed and by the door. She pushed back the wave of sadness she felt at the thought of Gwenot leaving and settled down at her desk to do her own homework. Before she knew the sleepers were awake and it was almost time to go.

It had been a good day, a hectic fast paced, good day. She liked these sorts of days.


	37. Chapter 37

Glinda went over and stood behind Elphie, put her arms around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Elphie!"

"Hello my precious, I see you got in a good nap." She reached up and stroked the cheek that was on her shoulder.

"And did a little homework. I'm rested, and smart." Glinda giggled.

Elphie turned in her chair and smiled at her love.

"Go wash up smartie, I am a little hungry. It has been a hectic day for me." She gave her a light quick kiss.

"How was your study session darling?" Gwenot said coming out of the bathroom.

"It was great, we got so much accomplished. I think I prefer studying this way."

That's wonder…" She walked over to answer the knock at the door.

"Hello Norven." Gwenot said pleasantly.

"Mrs. Upland." He nodded politely. "Mr. Frama is downstairs. He will take you to dinner, then return here for your bags and come to collect you at the restaurant in time for your train."

Elphaba had gone over to the door. "Thank you so much Master Norven. Please tell him we will be right down."

The porter picked up Gwenot's bags, nodded and hurried away.

"He is such a nice young man." Gwenot said.

"He is and he has been very helpful. He has a small crush on Glinda." Elphie smiled

"He does. I wish I knew how to dissuade him." Glinda said.

Elphie put her money pouch and aloe into Glinda's little purse.

"She fusses when I carry things in my pockets all of the time." Elphie chuckled.

"I do not! I simply suggested that we would not have a repeat of the open aloe oil bottle incident if I carry your things in my purse." Glinda huffed.

"Mr. Frama is waiting." Elphie said kissing her check. "And you are correct, as usual."

Gwenot smiled, she always enjoyed the interplay between the two girls. It was comfortable, confident and overflowing with genuine affection. The three left the room, Glinda chattering happily until she looked at Elphie.

"Elphie!" She said sternly pointing to her love's hands.

"What? Oh, sorry, wait here."

She ran back down the hall and returned a moment later with her umbrella.

"What am I going to do with you?" Glinda sighed.

"Trade me in for a hairier model?" Elphie deadpanned.

Glinda glared, but ignored her. "Momsie, Elphie has completely hairless legs."

Gwenot's eyebrows shot up at the surprising twist in the conversation.

"Lyndie!" Elphaba gasped.

"Well you do." Glinda smirked.

Luckily for everyone they arrived at the awaiting carriage.

"Good evening ladies. " He bowed. "Miss Glinda I heard you were ill, I am pleased that you are recovering."

"Thank you Mr. Frama. May I present my mother, Mrs. Upland."

"It is a pleasure Ma'am."

"For me as well, Mr. Frama." She accepted his help into the cab.

He practically lifted Glinda into the carriage, then assisted Elphaba.

"We are only going to Tyuron's Café."

"That's fine Miss Elphaba, I am at your service." He clucked the horse into a slow walk.

"How are you aquatinted with the driver darling?"

"He is a good friend of Norven's. I had asked him for a reliable trustworthy driver because we would be out after dark. It was our first date." Elphie blushed slightly.

"He was so kind, that we have adopted him as our very own driver." Glinda added. "He even let Elphie rent a surrey for our last date." She smiled.

"Here you are ladies." He said helping them out in front of the café. "I shall return to take you to the train station. He bowed, hoped into his seat then drove away.

"Glinda! How good to see you up and about." Tyuron said rushing over as soon as he saw them.

"I trust you are doing well?"

"I am Tyuron, thank you."

"And you must be Mother." He offered his arm to Gwenot.

"Yep. This is my mother, Gwenot Upland." Glinda beamed.

"It is a pleasure Gwenot." He led them to the girls' favorite patio table and sat them.

"Elphaba, and then Elphaba and your daughter have been regulars here for awhile. We are very fond of them. Now if you will excuse me, I will get drinks and salads. Uliko will be thrilled!"

He hurried off.

"It's very informal here Gwenot. I know it does not look like much…"

"But the food is unbelievable. This is where the quiches came from." Glinda chimed in.

"I like it all ready. And Tyuron seems charming, a little wound up perhaps, but charming." Gwenot said chuckling and looking around.

Uliko approached the table and put down salads.

"You are better?" He said in his usual clipped manner.

"I am Uliko." Glinda smiled

"Good. Hello Mother." He nodded.

Gwenot nodded in return.

"You like chicken pie." He said to Gwenot and Glinda.

Gwenot realized he wasn't asking them, but telling them.

"Vegetable for you." He looked at Elphie who smiled.

"Good." He mumbled as he walked away.

Gwenot looked very confused.

"Uliko is the head chef, and a brilliant one. But he is not a conversationalist." Elphie said.

"We never order any more, He just brings us what he likes." Glinda chuckled.

"And he is never wrong. Tyuron said he only acts like this with the very few people he is fond of, everyone else he ignores completely."

"She speaks the truth." Tyuron said putting down glasses of drinks.

"Thanks Tyuron." Glinda smiled.

The man nodded and scurried off.

They dug into the salads with gusto.

"Momsie, the first time Elphie and I did anything together in public, she took me with her to run errands and introduced me to this wonderful place and this salad." Glinda said taking a big bite and sighing

"This is where we have our brunch at the end of the weekends."

"It is delicious, very unique." Gwenot said. "That is when you met her apothecary friend as well correct?"

"Uh-huh, and went to the bank with her. The chairman sees to her personally, and because she asked him to, he gave me an architectural tour of the bank building, the one past on the way over." Glinda grinned.

"Mr. Kinrode manages my trust on behalf of my great grandfather." Elphie explained.

"I like this part of Shiz. It's unpretentious and very Elphie." Glinda chuckled. "I like it and I like her!"

Gwenot smiled at her daughter, She was much more like herself than when she had first arrived. Tyuron brought out their food. They each had what looked to be a pie, with a thick, flaky crust, but inside were chunks of chicken and vegetables, just vegetables in Elphie's, in a thick seasoned sauce.

"This is fabulous." Gwenot said taking a small bite.

"We told you Momsie, Uliko is a marvel." Glinda smiled.

They savored their dinner pies and talked.

"Elphaba darling, I need to ask you something, I know you do not like to talk about it but please indulge me."

"Of course Gwenot. Anything you need to know." Elphie said sincerely.

"Are you still Ok, financially? I know it is none of my business, but Samion and I were a little concerned. We know that you two have been spending more since you started actually going out, and we upped Glinda's allowance to allow for that. We don't want you to be in financial hardship."

Elphie smiled, Gwenot was right, money matters tended to embarrass her a little

"Gwenot, first, you may always ask me anything at all. Anything. And yes I am Ok I am financially."

She proceeded to tell her the exact amount of her personal allowance, how much she collected each month and how much she had placed in a personal bank account that was outside of the control of Colwen Grounds.

"Glinda is aware of all of this, but I do not want you to worry about me at all, I'm fine financially."

"Elphaba, I did not expect you to tell me specifics, but thank you. I feel much better knowing for sure you are provided for."

"Gwenot, you have know idea how much it means to me that you would ask me this kind of question. I know I am a bit of a mystery, even to Glinda, but please always ask if you need to know something about me. I will always respond honestly."

"I know you will darling. I appreciate that."

Before they could continue Tyuron brought out dessert. Three pieces of a pie type confection, with a layer of a thick fig pudding topped with a layer lemon whip.

"Uliko's newest masterpiece." He chuckled

Glinda took a bite and sighed. "Yummy, really yummy."

"This is very good, my compliments to your Chef. " Gwenot smiled.

"I appreciate that, but we try not to compliment him too much, he gets flustered and hides." Tyuron chuckled and left.

"Sound like anyone we know and love Momsie?" Glinda winked.

"I do not hide." Elphie said. "Very often."

"I know my love, you blush." Glinda chuckled. "Quite often."

They enjoyed their dessert and some more light hearted conversation until Tyuron informed them that Mr. Frama was waiting for them. Elphie got Glinda's purse and left money on the table.

"Thank you darlings for bringing me here, and for letting me stay in your room with you." Gwenot said as they pulled away.

"You have given me a glimpse into what your life together is like here at Shiz, and for that I am very grateful." She hugged Glinda who was sitting beside her and smiled at Elphie.

"It is one thing for a parent to be told, and to believe that everything is under control, but being able to see it first hand is very special."

"Momsie, We liked having you here." Glinda said, giving her mother a little snuggle.

"Absolutely Gwenot!" Elphie said.

Elphie looked across at her love, she looked sad, and tired. They rode for awhile in silence.

"Momsie, make sure you give daddy a kiss and a big hug for me."

"I will darling, he will be very pleased that you are almost recovered."

"Here we are ladies." Mr. Frama said pulling up to the platform and getting down.

"Gwenot I'll go check to make sure you are set." Elphie said accepting Mr. Frama's hand.

"Darling, Try not to give Elphaba too hard a time while you are on restricted activity." Gwenot chuckled.

"I'll try." She smiled. "I'm glad you came, It makes me feel like I can still be a little girl if I need to."

"You will be my little girl, even when we are little old ladies." Gwenot smiled

"Thank you for not letting go of me all the way." Glinda said quietly.

"Thank you for still hanging on a little." Gwenot said giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you my darling Galinda, Do what Elphaba and your nurse say, promise me."

"I promise. And I love you, daddy too."

"Board, all aboard." The conductor called.

"Keep taking good care of Elphaba my darling."

"That is no problem, And much easier than recovering." Glinda smiled kissing her mothers check.

Mr. Frama helped Gwenot out of the cab, and she walked over to Elphie.

"Goodbye, Elphaba darling, thank you for everything. Please keep looking after my little girl."

"I can do nothing else…she is my whole world Gwenot." Elphie said sincerely.

"All aboard." The conductor aimed at them.

Glinda watched Elphie and her mother talk for a moment, then embrace firmly. When Elphie kissed her mother's cheek, Glinda got teary. She returned her mother's wave, and watched her get on the train.

Elphie walked back to the carriage, she saw Glinda wiping her eyes and looking very tired. Mr. Frama helped her up and without a word, She put her arms around Glinda, who cried, just a little into her shoulder. Mr. Frama smiled. He was pleased to see that there were still young ladies of this age, who loved and respected their mamas, and were sorry to see them depart.

The girls rode in silence back to their dorm. Glinda stopped crying after a few minutes, but was still feeling sad. When they arrived, Mr. Frama helped Elphaba down, then gently lifted Glinda to the ground.

"Thank you. " She said.

"You look tired Miss, and you have been ill. I have a daughter a little older than you, I understand" She smiled in a fatherly manner.

Elphie paid him generously and thanked him profusely.

"Anytime Miss, I am at your disposal when ever you require my services."

Glinda had been patting on the horse, whispering in his ear.

"This one is called Kicker." The man said.

"My horse at home is Starlight, her dam is Starshine."

"If you ever need to hug a horse, you are welcome at my livery anytime." He smiled

"Thank you sir, you are very kind." Glinda said.

He nodded and climbed up into his seat.

"Have a nice night ladies." He said as he pulled away, tipping his hat.

"Elphie we are so lucky to have someone trustworthy to drive us around at night." Glinda said as they made their way slowly upstairs.

"I know, I am very grateful." She opened their door and let Glinda in.

As soon as the door to their room was closed, Glinda put herself into Elphie's arms.

"Hold me for a moment." She whispered.

"For as long as you need my sweet." Elphie said wrapping her long arms around her tired, sad love.

Glinda did not cry or pout, she simply laid her head on Elphie's shoulder and was held close.

When she pulled away, Elphie led her to her bed.

"My sweet, let me run you a bath, with some of those bath salts. I know you are tired and I'm sure you are achy.

"Very tired, a little achy, Thank you Elphie, for … just for you."

"You are so tired you can not even form cogent sentences any more." Elphie chuckled as she went to run the bath.

Glinda undressed as Elphie ran the bath. The tiredness was settling into her bones and she gave a satisfied little sigh as she settled into the tub. Elphie went to sit on the stool.

"How did you know I was going to ask?" Glinda said.

"I didn't, I just wanted to." Elphie smiled.

"I see you have finally come to terms with the fact that the sight of me naked excites you." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie! Please, you're ill, I would never… How could you…"

"Simmer down my love." Glinda chuckled. "I was just teasing you."

"Well stop, because sometimes…it's a little bit true." Elphie blushed. "May we drop the subject?"

They were quite for a little while.

"Elphie, I can't wait to thank Mr. Kwenyo for these salts, they really help the achies go away." She grinned. "They make the bath a little bubbly, I feel tingly, not how you make me feel tingly, but nice none the less."

"Glinda what has gotten into you?" Elphie chuckled, shaking her head.

"We were fussing with one another, then I got sick and was being a baby, then Momsie came, and now I lack energy for anything, and even if I had it, I'm on restricted activity for three more days, maybe longer.

I'm frustrated, in many ways."

"I see." Elphie said.

Without a word, she picked up a towel and held out her hand to her love. She helped her out of the tub and then to dry off completely. Then Elphie wrapped a dry towel around her and pulled her into a long, slow, deep kiss, such as they had not shared in awhile. Glinda's knees almost buckled at the sensation, then she melted into the kiss, accepting it and experiencing it, then returning it.

Elphie finally pulled away and embraced Glinda gently.

"Did that help?"

"Mmmmmm hmmm." Glinda said regaining her composure.

"I am glad, but make it last. I did that against my better judgement, only because I hate to see you unhappy. Now sit here and I will do your hair, then to bed with you."

"Ooooh." Glinda smiled as she sat down in front of the mirror.

"Don't push it." Elphie smiled back. "Lyndie I miss you…like that too. I do, but you need to recover, and to do that you need rest, and not overdo things. I am no expert but I think getting worked up constitutes overdoing it." She said while she massaged hair dust into her love's blonde hair and into her scalp

"I know Elphie, I do not want to get sick again. I can't bear the thought of more of those shots." She grimaced. "How is your hip by the way?"

"A tiny bit sore, but it is fine. I hate to admit it, but I am glad you were there."

"I'm glad you allowed me to be. I know you don't react like I do, or feel it like I do, but knowing something, even a little something, hurts you upsets me."

"I realize that Lyndie. And believe me I understand. I have the same problem with you."

Glinda smiled and reached back for Elphie's hand, she pulled it around and kissed her fingers. Elphie finished up her hair and got her a nightdress.

"Did the bath help you feel better my sweet?" Elphie asked as she helped her into bed.

"Yes, I hope my energy level comes back soon. It's hard going out to dinner and becoming exhausted."

"I know Lyndie, be patient with yourself and let me take care of you. If you behave and do as your told maybe this weekend we can…"

"Engage in a little hanky panky" Glinda interrupted with a big grin.

"Well maybe a little hanky." Elphie chuckled. "We will see what the doctor says at the end of the week."

"You mean I'm allowed to ask if I am recovered enough to kiss and hug and caress and nibble…"

"You are incorrigible." Elphie laughed. "I know you are tired Lyndie, but I need to tell you about tomorrow."

"Ok Elphie." She snuggled into Elphie's arms.

"I have to go early to see one of my professors, so I am going to take all of my assignments then and get my check in over with. I will take in your homework and get your assignments as well. I am not going to wake you, and I should be gone maybe an hour or a little more. Alright?"

"Will you bring up breakfast?" Glinda said sleepily.

"Absolutely. Do you need a pill before you go to sleep?" Elphie asked stroking her hair.

"I would like to try to sleep without it, I'm achy, but not too much. Will you lie down with me?"

"Of course my precious. She shifted and got up. "Lie down, I will be right there."

Elphie got up and turned off the lights, leaving only her desk lamp on and put on some soft music, then she took off her boots and crawled into bed with Glinda. They kissed lightly, and said good night then Glinda snuggled in and fell asleep. Elphie lay with her awhile longer, intending to get up, change and study, but before she knew it she was waking up to daylight.

Glinda was asleep when Elphie left, but awake when she returned, with breakfast. They sat on Glinda's bed and ate sweet bread. Glinda drank juice and took a pill and Elphie had milk.

"Are you feeling alright Lyndie" Elphie asked putting the dishes on the table.

"I'm just a little achy, but I slept all night."

"I did too." Elphie grinned. "And apparently with you."

"Snuggled with my love all night and too tired to enjoy it, how very sad." Glinda mock pouted.

"A real tragedy" Elphie said seriously, making Glinda giggle.

"I love you Elphie."

"I love you too Lyndie."

They did homework until lunchtime. Glinda dressed quickly and they went down to their table on the patio and chitchatted over lunch. Elphie walked Glinda back upstairs, then went to her study group. When she came back up three hours later Glinda was asleep, her sketchpad open beside her on the bed. She smiled at the sight of her love curled up with her sketchbook and doll, wondering for the millionth time how she was capable of loving someone so much.

Norven came to remove the cot and Elphie tidied up, then studied until Glinda awoke a few hours later.

"Hi Elphie!" She bubbled. How was studying?"

"It was great, I am learning so many new and interesting things. I'm really looking forward to that chemistry class this summer. How was your afternoon?"

"Look what I sketched!" She showed Elphie a drawing of her doll.

"Lyndie, she said sitting beside her. "This is wonderful, very, very good. I am so impressed by your ability."

She kissed her love lightly, then pulled her in to snuggle.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not bad, actually. I haven't had a pill since this morning. I took a long nap and I'm not achy all over right now. "

"That is good news." Elphie said stroking her cheek.

They snuggled for a little while. Elphie told Glinda about her study session, and this upper level boy, Curiv, who was being very helpful. Glinda showed Elphie her first few attempts at sketching the doll, which she had to get from the floor and un-crumple. They washed up and went down to dinner and ate slowly while they talked about Glinda getting back into her class routine, Elphie's upcoming exams and the mini-date Elphie had planned, if the doctor said it was permissible. Then they took a short walk. It was twilight and very nice out.

"Elphie, please tell me, please."

"No, I'll just say it is not a full blown date, because that would be too taxing for you, but we will be doing something together."

"Fine, you mean green thing." Glinda took Elphie's fingers briefly, feeling the tingle.

Back up in the room, they did a little more homework. Then Glinda worked a puzzle her mother had brought her while Elphie finished a paper that was due the next day. In a gesture of togetherness, Elphie made a valiant attempt at helping Glinda with the puzzle, but after the third time she threw down a puzzle piece, calling it a useless piece of cardboard, Glinda took her by the hand and led her over to her bed.

"I appreciate the effort my love, truly. But no more puzzle for you, it's supposed to be a relaxing pastime not a major frustration."

"I solve problems all of the time, collect pieces, put things together, why is fitting little pieces of colored cardboard together so complicated."

"I have no idea, but remember, they give my father a headache too, and he is intelligent like you are. Maybe some people's brains can work jigsaw puzzles and some people's brains can work word puzzles, or number puzzles. I think word puzzles should be classified as torture devices."

They both had a good laugh, then Glinda went to take her bath and wash her hair. Elphie did some more studying, preparing for study group the next day. Squeaky clean and freshly dressed in a new nightdress, another thing her mother had brought her, Glinda admitted to being very tired, but not very achy.

They snuggled together for a little while, then shared a nice kiss and Glinda went to sleep. Elphie bathed and studied for awhile longer then went to her own bed and fell asleep.

The next day was almost the same, Minus the puzzle and sketching. By the end of the week, Glinda was no longer achy, but did still tire a little more quickly than normal. After she woke up from a nap, on their way down to dinner, they went to the dispensary for Glinda's check up.

The doctor, with the assistance of Nurse Ligur, checked Glinda over from head to toe. They looked in her eyes, ears, throat, felt her glands and joints and took her temperature, then asked questions. Was she eating well? Was she resting? Was she sleeping well? Achy? Tiring easily? Glinda answered everything honestly.

"Well, young lady you are recovering very well, I'd say you can return to classes next week and do a little more activity this weekend." The doctor smiled.

"Doctor, Is it permissible for us to go on a small outing tomorrow? It is off campus, but does not require much walking." Elphie asked.

"I think that would be just fine. Miss Glinda, you can start to get back to your normal routine, but slowly. If you feel yourself tiring, please stop and rest, as long as you feel yourself getting tired in situations where you normally would not, it would not be wise to overdo."

"I understand doctor and thank you." Glinda smiled.

"Miss Elphaba, you are well?"

"Yes sir, completely." Elphie said.

"Very good. I think nurse needs to see you about something, then you may go."

The doctor smiled and nodded as he left.

"Elphaba dear." Nurse said. I have made a notation in your file about your sensitive skin and if I am not available should you need treatment, they are to ask you or Miss Glinda, before they apply anything or give you an injection. No exceptions."

"Nurse, that is very kind of you, I'm not sure what to say."

"It is my job to look out for your health, you have very unique needs. I chose not to try to explain it in your file, but I would like permission to explain it, if there is a pressing need to do so."

Elphie looked fine, but Glinda knew she was not happy.

"Of course nurse, do as you think best." Elphie said politely, but strained.

"Also would you mind if we kept a small bottle of your special oil down here, just in case it should be necessary."

"I'll bring some down." Elphie said. "Is there anything else?"

"No dear, just a reminder for your roommate, not to overdo."

"I'll see to it." Elphie tried to smile.

"Thank you Nurse, for everything" Glinda said.

"You are welcome dears."

They walked in silence to the patio. Elphie was brooding, so Glinda ordered their dinner.

"Why does that upset you Elphaba?" Glinda said at last.

"I am not upset." Elphie responded.

"Yes you are. Upset and irritated." Glinda countered.

"I am not sure." Elphie said sipping her cider.

Glinda let her brood, and they ate in silence. The server brought dessert and Elphie smiled a little.

"You ordered my favorite dessert, even though I've been behaving terribly." She said putting her spoon into a bowl of egg custard.

"You need a treat, and you are behaving like you, not behaving terribly."

"I am not upset with Nurse Ligur, or even irritated at her. I know she is doing a reasonable thing, and doing it in a very discreet manner, and for my benefit. I just hate having unique needs. I'm not upset anymore. I simply had to resign myself to the fact." Elphie smiled a real smile.

Glinda studied her love carefully. She still wasn't very happy, but she wasn't upset anymore.

"Ok, but I reserve the right to bring it up, if you start brooding again." Glinda chuckled.

"Deal. Are you up for a walk?" Elphie smiled.

Glinda got up, pulled Elphie up and headed off.

"So, you're too tired then?" Elphie chuckled.

They took a slow walk around the courtyard and patio. Glinda pestered Elphie about where they were going. She finally relented.

"The Shiz Chorus is performing at The Arts Center. I thought we would go, if you are up to it."

"Oh yes!" Glinda bubbled. "They are very good. Dinner at The Gallery Café too?

"If you are up for it. The concert is in the afternoon, so we can look around at the new exhibits, then have dinner. But if you get tired out we slow down, or go home. I mean it."

"Yes ma'am." Glinda wiggled. "That sounds like fun."

Back up in their room, Elphie put on some soft, slow music and they danced for a little while, and talked.

"This is nice Elphie." Glinda said relaxing in Elphie's arms with her head on her chest, as they moved slowly to the music.

"It is very nice. I meant what I said Lyndie, I miss you too. And I want to explain to you about my reactions to your teasing me last night."

"Elphie you do not have too."

"I want to, I need to. Let's bathe, then we can settle down for the night and I'll tell you an Elphie story."

"Alright Elphie." Glinda said.

Even though she had not done so in a long while, Elphie bathed while Glinda was in the tub. She put on her nightclothes, did her hair, then helped Glinda out. They talked some while they got ready for bed, but mostly, Elphie was pensive and quiet. When they were both ready for bed, Elphie turned down the lights and they settled in on Glinda's bed.

"Temple massage or snuggle? Elphie asked.

"It's your story my love, what ever is best for you."

"What is best for me is coddling you."

"Snuggles then." Glinda smiled and settled into Elphie's arms taking her fingers.

"This story will answer many different questions that you have had." Elphie started.

"My family had been in Quadling country for awhile, when my father figured out that he could take the message directly to the sin. He started going into the pubs, and taking me with him. I was eight or nine the first time I went with him. He tried to convert and reform all the drunken Quadling men and women, but they were not really responsive to him. I, however was a great source of amusement for them. Hearing my sweet little girl voice sing bawdy pub tunes made everyone laugh. That's also how I found out, I can't drink ale, cigar smoke makes me sick and how I expanded my vocabulary. Of course when I used one of my newfound words in front of my father, I got my face slapped. All of this went on for close to two years, and if I hadn't accidentally swore in front of him, he probably would have continued to ignore me in the pubs. I was never mistreated there, but they used me like he did, as a tool, an amusement.

He kept me close to him after that when we went to the pubs; forbid me to sing anything but hymns.

A gangly green eleven-year-old standing up on a pub table singing a hymn to a bunch of drunk, rowdy Quadlings I am sure was quite a spectacle. I went with him until I was fifteen years old. Different parts of Quadling Country, but it seemed like the same pubs, same people, same humiliation over and over."

Glinda had been listening, as she always did, quietly, following all the rules, except for the fact that she was playing with Elphie's fingers.

"Ok, that was the set up, I spent at least two nights a week, for five or six years of my childhood hanging out in pubs full of drunk, loud people. I learned to swear, sing bawdy tunes and keep my eyes and ears open. Every night, there would be some man or men, who would use crude language and comment on a woman's breasts, or ass, sorry Lyndie. They would hoot and holler and make remarks, then try and fondle them. Sometimes the women would allow it and sometimes they wouldn't. That always seemed to be the first things they noticed breasts, or behinds. Some woman wanted that attention and wore very risqué clothing, to encourage the remarks. Some of the pubs I was taken too had women dancing with next to nothing on. I was appalled, but the men were practically falling all over themselves to talk to and touch these women. I'd see these same men during they day and they would look at women on the street the same way."

Elphie kissed Glinda's head and spent a moment returning Glinda's finger play.

"We saw each other without clothing many times before we knew what we were. And many more times after that. The very first time I saw you without clothing and thought entered my mind of how beautiful you were, I felt like one of those men, admiring your body, wanting to touch it for my own pleasure. I was disgusted with myself. I felt like I was using you. When you started paying attention to me like that, I started to try and ease up on myself, but it was very hard. I tried not to notice you, then I tried to temper my feelings, but I think I understand that the way the men in the pub reacted, was a completely different situation from us. It is still hard for me, but sometimes I see you, while you are changing, or getting in the tub, and I feel tingly, or happy or just incredibly lucky. Sometimes I don't notice, and sometimes I feel terrible for thinking such thoughts about you. Please don't take the fact that I haven't figured out how to deal with all of this yet, as a sign that I don't find you attractive. I do, very much so. I just can't bring myself to tell you how. Sometimes when I see you naked, I hear the voices of those men commenting and I have to shut it all out, you them, everything. But it happens less and less, The more comfortable I get with the things we do, the more I see you. The easier it is for me to think it, and a little easier for me to feel it. I am trying Lyndie, I am. I love you, everything about you. Please tell me you understand."

Glinda sat up and looked into her love's eyes. They were only mildly distressed.

"I understand my love, I do. And very proud that you have been able to work through this as well as you have. I'm glad you know there is a difference and also glad that you don't react all of the time. I know I am attractive to you, I can see it in your eyes on occasion." Glinda said gently and Elphie blushed.

"Elphie, You have nothing to be ashamed of. We have a good balance here. The first thing you loved about me was not my body."

"True, it was your giggle, then the fact that you fought with me, challenged me, but still cared about me."

"I fell in love with your sarcastic wit, and your amazing intellect, along with your eyes and that rare, but beautiful smile of yours."

Elphie stroked Glinda's cheek. "I love you Lyndie, so much. Thank you for listening. Everytime I tell you something about my past, I feel a little closer to you, like I'm tearing down a wall."

"My mysterious love. I love you walls and all, and cherish the fact that you tell me these things, even though it is hard for you."

They talked for awhile longer. Glinda convinced Elphie she was not too tired for a nice long kiss, then another. They fell asleep together, because Elphie figured out she needed a little physical comfort after all.


	38. Chapter 38

Elphie woke up, once again, beside a tossing and mumbling Glinda. As with the other times during the night that this had happened, some soothing words whispered in her ear and gentle caresses on her check calmed her.

"What is troubling you my sweet?" Elphie said quietly.

Elphie lay there for awhile watching Glinda sleep then carefully got up. She went into the bathroom and got ready for the day, all the while keeping her eye on her love. When she was dressed, she settled in the comfy chair to study. She had been at it for a good while when Glinda woke up.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda said sitting up.

"Good morning my sweet." Elphie got into bed beside her and gave her a light kiss.

Glinda snuggled into Elphie's arms and started playing with her fingers, feeling a little insecure, but not knowing why.

"You were a little agitated last night. Are you alright?"

"I feel a little insecure for some reason, but I'm Ok, I don't even remember dreaming." Glinda said. "I'm looking forward to the concert today."

"I am as well, it should be fun." Elphie stroked her and held her closer.

"I feel like I've been cooped up forever. But at least I was cooped up with kind, sweet, beautiful, sexy girl."

"You had someone else here while I was out?" Elphie said seriously.

"Well, it's only fair, you have that blonde." She giggled.

"But I want this one." She chuckled and pulled Glinda into a playful kiss.

"I'll ditch mine, if you ditch yours." Glinda laughed.

"Deal."

They spent a light hearted half an hour or so filled with kisses, tickles, giggles and nibbles.

"Now I'm hungry." Glinda said after a game of find the lips, which was one of their favorites.

"You want to go down to breakfast?" Elphie smiled

"I'm settling on going down for breakfast." Glinda winked and went to go change.

Elphie chuckled and watched Glinda go into the bathroom. She wanted their physical relationship to move forward, and she knew that it was her call as to when and how it would.

"I just wish I knew what I was doing and understood how I felt." She whispered to herself.

She was determined to figure it all out, and soon.

"Elphie, what time do we have to leave?" Glinda called from the bathroom.

"The concert is at 4, I asked Mr. Frama to come for us at about 3:30, is that Ok?" Elphie replied

"Uh-huh, We can look around before dinner, right?" Glinda came out dressed and happy.

"If you are up to it, that's the plan." Elphie smiled and gave her a kiss.

"I'm so happy you are feeling better my sweet."

"Me too! But I think I'll take a nap before we go, just in case. I want to be able to look around and have dinner at that cute little café and maybe a little distraction when we get back." Glinda smiled.

"A nap sounds like a good idea. A tired Glinda is a pouty Glinda." Elphie chuckled

"You are extra mean this morning you mean green thing." She gave her a gentle kiss.

"Let's go eat." Glinda said taking her hand a pulling her out of the door.

They had a nice long breakfast, then took a short walk. They talked and laughed. It amazed Elphie that they never seemed to run out of things to talk about, or that she genuinely enjoyed these conversations, even though they were not about anything in particular. After their walk, they returned to their room for a little pre nap snuggling. It was not one of their typical weekend date days, but it was nice, very nice. And also necessary, seeing that Glinda was not yet back to full perkiness. After a time, Elphie noticed that her love was no longer chatting, or playing with her fingers. She gently shifted position while at the same time settling an almost asleep Glinda into her pillows.

"Have a nice nap Lyndie." She said kissing her softly.

"You too Elphie." She mumbled sleepily.

Elphie chuckled and sat down to study. Glinda slept peacefully curled up in that cute little ball. For about three hours, Elphie had good study time and Glinda had a good nap.

"Lyndie my sweet" Elphie said kissing her gently about an hour before they needed to leave.

"Time to wake up." She kissed the cute blonde ball again.

Glinda opened her eyes and stretched out.

"Hi Elphie!" She perked.

She sat up and gave Elphie a big hug.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you." She said happily.

"It has been a few hours." Elphie grinned. Glinda often woke up from the curled up position like this.

"I love you." She kissed Elphie with ardor.

"And I you. You certainly woke up in high spirits." Elphie chuckled.

"I get to kiss you, and go on a date and I had a very nice dream." Glinda said hopping out of bed.

"And don't forget the nap, you had a nice long nap." Elphie said.

"You haven't un-meaned at all today have you?" She said picking out some different clothes.

"Is that even possible my sweet?" Elphie chuckled.

"Maybe not for you." Glinda grinned, picking out another outfit for Elphie.

Elphie hadn't planning on changing, but Glinda was in charge of such things.

"I'll try harder." Elphie grinned in return, taking the outfit from her love.

"Don't you dare!" Glinda said emphatically, going to wash up.

After a few moments, Elphie followed her into the bathroom, to wash up as well. Glinda was standing in her undergarments brushing out her hair. Elphie stripped down to hers and did the same. She started to pull her hair back into a ponytail, but seeing Glinda's reflection form into a little pout, she gave it a final few brush strokes and left it down. She smiled when the beautiful face in the mirror smiled.

"Thank you my love." Glinda said kissing her cheek. "Do you have a preference today?"

Glinda said holding up two different perfume bottles.

"This one please." Elphie said pointing to the lighter scent.

Glinda washed up at the sink and Elphie ran a lightly oil covered cloth over her face and arms.

"Sorry my sweet, I can't use clove oil today."

"That's alright Elphie, I understand. That's my second favorite. It smells a little like a meadow." She smiled.

They went out into the room and dressed, with Elphie zipping up Glinda and Glinda unbuttoning the top two buttons of Elphie's blouse, then Elphie buttoning one back up with a smile. It was the most normal things had been for them in a while.

"Lyndie, tell me this is the way it is supposed to be, the way it can be." Elphie said earnestly.

Glinda took Elphie into her arms and held her.

"This is the way it should be, and the way it is and the way it will be." Glinda said gently.

They were in the middle of a long involved kiss when a knock on the door startled them both. A deeply flushing Elphie fled into the bathroom while Glinda opened the door and dealt with the person on the other side.

"It's alright Elphie." Glinda chuckled. "It was just Norven. Mr., Frama is downstairs."

"I am sorry my sweet." Elphie said coming out, closer to her normal shade of emerald.

"Don't be my love, It's all part of your charm."

Glinda gathered Elphie's things and hers into the little handbag that matched her dress handed Elphie her umbrella and pulled her out of the door.

The ride to the Arts Center was nice and peaceful. Summer was well on its way and the weather was lovely. Mr. Frama set up a time to return for them, helped them down and drove off with a nod and a smile. They did a quick look around on their way to the concert hall, to see what awaited them afterwards, then settled into some very good seats. The Shiz chorus was superb, at times Elphie was humming along and Glinda was tapping her toes. At the end they did a three-song sing-along and with a few nudges from Glinda, Elphie sang along with most of the rest of the audience. She did not see the admiring looks from those around her, but Glinda did and beamed, and wiggled, with pride.

"Elphie, that was so much fun!" Glinda bubbled as they walked out into the gallery.

"And your voice was in perfect form."

"I am not joining the chorus." Elphie said with a chuckle.

"Elphaba Thropp, I am hurt. I had no intention of even suggesting it." Glinda said indignantly.

"Suggesting it, no. Slipping it into the conversation at some point in time, probably." Elphie chuckled taking her fingers briefly.

"Fine smartie." Glinda scowled. "I didn't want to share that voice with Oz anyway."

"It is bad enough you have to share the rest of me with the Life Sciences department." Elphie said reasonably.

"That's right!" Glinda pouted then broke out into a fit of giggles.

"I love you" She whispered in Elphie's ear.

Elphie smiled and told her the same thing with a simple glance.

They wondered around and looked at the watercolor exhibit that was up in the maze like gallery. Elphie liked these paintings very much and wondered if they were for sale or just for exhibit.

"Elphie, I wonder if I could learn to do this."

"I do not see why not Lyndie. You have a great deal of artistic talent. I would think you will learn many things in the art class you are going to take."

"I am very excited about that. " Glinda said. "Maybe I can water color you naked, instead of sketching you. The green would be really pretty in watercolor." She giggled

"Lyndie, please!" Elphie whispered.

"I'm sorry Elphie. But the green would be pretty." Glinda continued to giggle, knowing she wasn't really upset.

Elphie sighed and rounded the corner, with Glinda, still giggling softly, following behind.

"I thought I heard those dulcet tones wafting through the concert hall." Came a familiar voice.

Elphie looked over and saw Manif, with Dani.

"Hi Manif." Glinda said enthusiastically. "Hey Dani."

"Hello Manif, Dani." Elphie said blushing slightly.

"I see they let you off of restricted activity too Glinda." Dani chuckled.

"At last, I was so tired of being sick. Now I'm just tired of getting tired."

"I'm right there with you." The older girl smiled. "Are you an art fan?"

"Glinda sketches, very well." Elphie said.

"Dani is a bit of an artist as well." Manif said with a hint of pride. "Hey listen, we are going to go to the café for dinner after we tour the gallery, would you two like to join us?"

"Oh, we wouldn't want to intrude." Glinda said sincerely.

"No intrusion at all. Manif has been almost my only source of conversation for a week and a half. I could use some adult, stimulating conversation." Dani smiled

Glinda glanced over at Elphie, who simply nodded.

"We'd love to." Glinda said, meaning it.

The four finished looking around the gallery, exchanging opinions about the pieces Glinda found out that the Center offered art classes, one was just ending and another would be starting in the summer. Dani was finishing up a beginning sketch class and taking an intermediate one during the summer. Glinda decided to talk to Elphie about taking it as well, instead of waiting until fall. Elphie was even more reserved than usual, partly because she did not know Dani very well, partly because she was a little uncomfortable with what she had done at the picnic and partly because that's just the way she was. But she was enjoying herself listening to the conversation, and observing Glinda's excitement.

They walked around for about an hour looking and talking when Elphie noticed that Glinda was looking a little tired.

"I do not know about you all, but I am getting a little hungry." Elphie said.

"Then it is off to the café we go," Manif said.

Elphie held Glinda back while Dani and Manif walked in the direction of the café.

"Are you all right my sweet? You look tired." Elphie whispered

"I'm fine Elphie, maybe just a little bit tired, but I'm fine. Thank you for agreeing to dinner with them. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am, very much. I always enjoy talking with Manif, and Dani seems very nice."

Glinda smiled at her love. "You are wonderful Elphie." She desperately wanted to kiss her, but settled for taking her fingers briefly.

"There they are." Manif said as Glinda and Elphie walked up behind them. "We didn't know we were supposed to leave a trail of breadcrumbs for you to follow." He chuckled.

"Dr. Thropp was making sure I was all right. I'm a little tired." Glinda said with a smile.

"Funny, Dr. Guoyn was doing the same for me. It seems my boyfriend and your roommate are both worrywarts." Dani said. "But I am a little tired too."

"So what's your prognosis Doctor." Manif grinned.

"I think she will survive, after a proper meal. What's your opinion Doctor?" She said with a straight face.

"I concur." He stated with all the seriousness he could muster. "Frawlk, may we have one of your quite little nooks?"

"Well look here, My old friends are friends with my new friends. How wonderful is that. Welcome back Elphaba and Glinda."

Elphie was shocked that he remembered who they were. He took them back to one of the larger niches.

"Meat, meatless or fish?" He asked.

"Fish, meat." They said in unison.

"And one salad with no dressing." Glinda said.

"We will also have a bottle of white wine, some water and a cider." Manif said.

"Cider?" Dani said as Frawlk hurried away.

"Don't look at me, the green girl prefers it." Manif winked at Elphie.

"Guilty." Elphie said with no further explanation.

They talked about the art classes and why Dani had started taking them. She was a potions master, but wanted to strengthen her other areas. She wanted to learn to draw better, to be able to glyph and materialize objects with more accuracy.

"We materialized something." Glinda said excitedly then caught herself.

She stopped short looking very distressed. Elphie took her fingers under the table and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"Go ahead." She said.

Glinda relaxed. "With Elphaba's help I materialized a candle I sketched." She said downplaying Elphie's role as best she could.

"Are you a sorceress also, Elphaba?" Dani asked.

"No, I help Glinda from time to time, or reverse one of her spells gone awry, but my interests are not with magical pursuits." Elphie said, but she felt terrible and very deceitful.

This did not escape Glinda's notice.

"A lot of folks in Oz can perform incidental magic, it's nice you are willing to help your roommate." Dani said sincerely.

Frawlk brought their drinks and salads. Glinda slid the one with no dressing in front of Elphie while Manif poured a glass of wine for him and Dani, a third of a glass for Glinda and even less than that for Elphie.

"A toast." He said. "Good conversation, good food, good friends. Life is good!"

They clinked glasses and sipped their wine. Elphie followed her sip with a long drink of cider. Glinda looked at her, and when Elphie smiled, she knew all was well.

They talked for awhile about magic, summer seminar and fall session. Glinda and Elphie discovered that even though Dani was graduating after summer session, Manif was older, but since he started school late, he was behind a semester.

"That is why I declined to take over the potions class in the fall." She said.

"Shiz frowns on faculty fraternizing with students. I chose to fraternize now, teach later." She grinned and winked at Manif.

"In case I didn't thank you Glinda." She continued. "Thank you for giving him a kick my way."

"Yes my friend, thank you." Manif said happily.

Their food came and the dug in. The conversation turned to the picnic, how Dani was going to ask Manif out, if he didn't get around to it himself, the ill-fated badminton game, Hyrut and Loma and eventually Dani's accident. She assured everyone she had no lasting effects, physical or emotional. She had been seeing the counselor that Beliea had recommended.

"But I have not been able to figure out how I was brought up, but I would like too. I think it would provide me with the last thing I need to put it all behind me." Dani said matter-of faculty. " It is a magical mystery, but I'm just glad it occurred."

"As am I dear, as am I." Manif said casting a glance at Elphie.

Elphie felt herself fluster. "Excuse me for a moment." She said leaving abruptly.

"Is she alright?" Dani said looking concerned. "I'm not sure, but she looked …pale."

"Go see to her Glinda." Manif said, feeling terrible for acknowledging her, even off handedly.

Glinda was already getting up to follow her when Manif said something. She found Elphie outside sitting on a bench.

"I'm sorry Lyndie, I feel deceitful, terrible. She has a right to know what happened to her. I am being selfish and irrational."

"Elphie, no one blames you for keeping this secret, especially not Manif."

"Tell her." Elphie said simply.

"What!" Glinda said. Are you sure?"

"We trusted Manif and he hasn't said anything even though he knows how important it is to her to know. He trusts her, so the least I can do is to trust her too. I can not live like this Lyndie, I can't. Tell her, just like you told Manif. I mean it, I can not handle feeling like this."

"Alright Elphie. We will tell her now, and talk later."

"Thank you." Elphie said quietly.

They had been gone less than five minutes. Glinda took her hand and walked her back in, and Elphie did not care, she was nervous and upset with herself for being so irrational.

"I apologize for leaving so abruptly." Elphie said. "As Manif will attest, I am not always the best in social situations."

"Are you alright Elphaba?" Dani said.

"Yes, I am fine, but I need to tell you something." Elphie said nervously, positive Dani would be upset that this was kept from her.

Glinda held her hand under the table, willing her to be calm.

"Dani, I am the one who brought you up to the surface of the lake." Elphie said quietly.

Dani was truly surprised and slightly confused. Glinda continued the tale, exactly as she had told Manif, including the need for it to be kept under wraps for the time being and that they had already told Manif.

"I was not trying to keep anything from you. If I had known it was so important to you, I would have told you sooner." Elphie said contritely.

"Elphaba, I am just grateful to know, I dislike not having answers, but I understand completely why you did not say anything. I also understand what kind of magic it takes to do what you did, and am aware that you suffered a fainting spell. I am bright enough to know those two things are connected." She looked at the forlorn green girl kindly.

"I will say a heartfelt thank you for putting yourself at risk to save my life, then I will not mention it again, to anyone. Thank you." She held Elphaba's gaze and Elphie did not fluster or blush. In fact she felt relieved.

Elphie smiled at her, not knowing what else to do.

"Now, let's finish eating this wonderful food, before it gets cold." Dani said taking a fork full of steamed vegetables.

Glinda had been holding Elphie's hand the whole time and felt it go from a tight squeeze, to a squeeze to a relaxed hold. Elphie was surprised at how helpful it was to her to feel Glinda's hand in hers. She would have kept it there, but for two things; they were in public and she was left-handed and that is the one Glinda had a hold of. She might have been able to cope with the first, but eating was getting a little tricky without her dominant hand. She tickled Glinda's palm with her fingers then pulled it away.

The conversation was light and fun. Manif told about his dog and the tricks that he could do. Glinda talked about her horses and Elphie contributed to the conversation by telling about trying to ride Glinda's horses, which bought many chuckles. Dani talked about her twin little brothers, she said it fit in with the conversation because she liked to treat them as pets. Elphie was quite as usual, but Glinda knew she had relaxed and was having fun.

Frawlk brought the dessert of the day, a nut pie, and coffee. They complimented him on the meals and choice of wine.

"Frawlk." Glinda asked. "Could you bring some heavy cream please."

"Of course, I'll be right back." He said.

"I hear your roomie led a minor revolt in the APE study session the other day." Manif said with a grin.

"I did no such thing." Elphie said pouring some of the heavy cream that Frawlk brought into her coffee.

"I have it on good authority, that you let the APE tyrants…uh mentors have it." He grinned, trying to bait her.

"Some good authority, I simply informed them that we had come up with an alternative study plan."

"Informed them in such a way that they stormed out."

"Please Manif, I assure you it was no revolt." Elphie said mildly.

"They tend to spar like this when they are together too long." Glinda told Dani.

"I see." Dani chuckled. "Who usually wins?"

Glinda shrugged. "Half the time I have no idea what they are talking about."

"My source was there, he is an upper level student. Frankly he thinks you are insane for challenging the status quo. And although he would never tell you this he, and a lot of the others, admire the hell out of you."

"I have no idea why. I simply presented an idea we all worked out. And I was not the only one who presented it to the tyrants." She grinned at Manif.

They continued talking about the exams and the study sessions, while Dani and Glinda talked about the classes they held at the Arts Center. Dani was thrilled that Glinda might join her this summer. They conversations continued until the check came.

"Manif, I can not allow you to pay the whole tab." Elphie said when he picked it up.

"I am the man, I'm supposed to." He grinned hopping for another go around with his favorite sparing partner.

"Please!" Elphie huffed. "How antediluvian are you?"

"Enough to know my role."

"And they're off. " Glinda chuckled. "Take my advice Dani, do not get drawn in."

"I wouldn't think of it." She laughed.

"That makes no sense." Elphie said. "Why don't we just split the cheek."

"My manly sensibilities will not allow it." He grinned

"Well my rational sensibilities will not allow you to pay for Glinda and me, when we were going to have dinner here anyway. Regardless of your manly instabilities." She said straight faced, but clearly enjoying herself.

"How can we resolve this peacefully?" Manif said.

"You mean how can we resolve this without crushing your obviously fragile male ego." Elphie countered

Glinda giggled and Dani stifled an out right laugh.

"Well if we are talking about egos Miss Thropp, I think taking on the mentors has made you cocky." Manif smiled. "I propose a challenge."

Elphie raised an eyebrow. "As long as it is not a battle of wits, I hate to fight an unarmed opponent."

Dani and Glinda were enjoying the show immensely.

Manif smirked. "I passed those exams already missy, but alright. How about a magical battle?"

"Manif!" Dani and Glinda said in unison.

"I know you have no interest in magic, and prefer not to do it, but I'm not talking about anything major, just a minor display."

"Manif, I don't think…" Glinda started trying to intervene for Elphie's sake.

"It's alright Glinda." Elphie said eyes twinkling. "But a minor show only."

"Ah, challenge accepted then. Let's see. How about lighting this candle? That is minor magic. And fairly evenly matched since I know you don't use a wand, and I do not need one for something of this level."

"Uh Manif…" Glinda tried, knowing what Elphie could do.

"Let them go… this should be good." Dani said.

"She can take him, can't she?" Dani whispered to Glinda

"Yep." Glinda grinned.

"Alright" Elphie said, her expression never changing. "If you win, you pay for everyone, but if I win, I do."

"Oh no. If, and I stress the if, you win we split the check." Manif said, still smiling.

"Frightened you will lose?" Elphie grinned for the first time.

"Oz help us" Glinda chuckled.

" To an amateur! Absolutely not. Fine, your stakes. Whoever lights the candle in the simplest, quickest magical manner, wins."

"Agreed. Who shall judge?"

"No one from outside our little group, in deference to you. I am comfortable with our mutual friends here, they are probably both so fed up with this by now that they can be completely impartial."

Dani and Glinda agreed to be impartial and they flipped a coin to see who went first. Manif lost and had to go first. Dani put out the candle and Manif said a short three-word chant, pointed his finger at it and it flickered, he said the chant again and it lit. The other three applauded, for a sorcerer to perform any wandless magic was a feat.

" Top that Miss Thropp." He grinned playfully.

"I shall allow you to surrender with your dignity intact and settle for split check." Elphie said.

"Not on your life green girl, put up or I pay up." He chuckled.

"Alright, but when this is over, I want it on the record that I tried to give him an out." Elphie said.

"So noted, now light the candle." He smiled.

Elphie closed her eyes and blew on the candle, a split second later it was lit. No chant, no pointing, she did not even have to wave her fingers over it. Dani just stared. Elphie opened her eyes feeling a little dizzy, but it was worth it.

"Wow." Manif said.

"You picked the challenge." Elphie said regaining her equilibrium.

"I humbly concede. You won, hands down. And once again, wow."

"Elphaba, can you teach me that." Dani said.

"I would if I had any clue how I do it." Elphie chuckled.

"I'd like reassert that I still have no interest in magic and still prefer not to do it, except to help Glinda, but I could not pass up the opportunity." She chuckled

"You went into this knowing you would win, didn't you?" Manif said happily.

"Not at all, I had no idea what you are capable of." Elphie said sincerely.

"I knew, as soon as you said light a candle. She did it to amuse me once." Glinda laughed.

"The game was essentially rigged." Elphie said. "But in my defense, That's the only thing I have found I can do without a chant, but even then I do not do it, because it makes me a little dizzy."

Dani was intrigued, and even though she had a million questions for Elphaba, she did not make an attempt to ask any of them right now. Manif was a semi-gracious loser and handed Elphie the check.

"Even though the contest was rigged." He grinned.

"You chose the field of battle." Elphie responded with a chuckle.

"Oh my, I had no idea that it was so late already." Glinda said not wanting this to continue.

"Would you two like to ride back to Shiz with us? We have a carriage coming for us in 15 or 20 minutes." Elphie asked amiably.

"Dani?" Manif asked.

"Actually honey, that would be nice, I didn't realize how tired I really was. Thank you girls."

Elphie paid the check and they thanked Frawlk then Manif put his hand on Elphie's arm, to get her attention and she pulled it away, startled, but Manif did not seem to notice. Glinda did however.

"Elphaba, may I speak to you privately for just a moment." He asked.

Glinda looked directly at her love and Elphie smiled and nodded.

"Certainly Manif." She said.

"Come on Glinda, let's sit outside and wait for those two, it's a nice night." Dani said smiling lovingly at Manif.

Elphie gave Glinda another nod and she left with Dani.

"You are very protective of your roommate." Dani said as they walked down the steps.

"Sometimes more than I need to be." Glinda said sincerely.

"Elphaba, I was just baiting you with the magic challenge, you did not need to accept." Manif said as they walked to a quite corner.

"I know, but you were being obnoxious. It was my duty to but a stop to it, and I knew you would not do anything to embarrass me. Which is an interesting feeling for me. But that is not why you wished to talk to me." Elphie smiled.

"No, it is not." He returned her smile. "Elphaba, I have come to consider you a good friend and a worthy opponent. It cost you a great deal to reveal the things you have to Dani tonight. I know that. You gave her a great gift. In that spirit, I want you to know something."

Elphie was blushing slightly at the compliments and attention, but nodded for him to continue.

"I know who you are, what your title is and means and your destiny, I have known all along. Even before Jacol came to Shiz."

Elphie was a little stunned.

"I spent a semester at Emerald College, while tending to some personal matters. I took Munchkinland History and Munchkin Politics with Jacol. That is how we became friends. The Thropp family figures prominently into both classes, so I learned quite a bit about what your role will be, and a little about you personally, although it was mostly speculation and rumor. You are as much a mystery to them as you are to us." He grinned.

"Why are you telling me this?" Elphie said feeling uneasy.

"You made no show what so ever of your status, So I figured you did not want a big deal made of it, then I figured you were just trying to avoid it, or put it aside for awhile. I respect that and know it is not my, or anyone else's place to bring it up, if you choose not to. But when Jacol showed up and started poking around and digging into your life simply because of your title, I thought that was in poor taste."

"I am not sure what to say." Elphie said trying to absorb this information.

"Elphaba, everyone, me included, have things in their hometowns or pasts that they would just as soon leave there. I'll wager even your perky roomie has some things she doesn't share with the public at large."

Elphie smiled.

"Elphaba, I'm telling you this because Jacol is turning out to be someone other than the guy I knew in school. He is attempting to find out more things about you. But since no one, save Glinda and me seem to know anything at all beyond your academic prowess, he has been unsuccessful. I do not trust him anymore, especially after his stunt with Glinda. If he starts to pressure you or harass you in any way and you feel you need help, please come to me. I'm not sure what he is up to, but I have ways of finding out if need be."

Elphie exhaled sharply and looked at Manif, rapidly sorting through her thoughts.

"Manif, you know how private and reserved I am, that is my nature. I am sure that you are also aware that I trust virtually no one. I trusted you with private information only because Glinda does and you have not betrayed that. You have also been direct with me, and talked to me like an equal and treated me with respect and kindness, which if you knew my life, is a novelty for me. I know you did that at first for Glinda's sake, as I did, but I now enjoy and even look forward to your company."

"I feel honored Elphaba."

"Friendships are new to me, and the simple fact that I am talking to you about this is a little frightening for me. But I appreciate you telling me what you did. I have always responded to directness. I have never trusted Jacol, I have no idea what he wants either, I know nothing about the current situation in Munchkinland, nor do I care. I have no real influence over anything, and am just barely tolerated at Colwen Grounds. "

"He seems to know that too, but he also knows you will have a great deal of influence after you turn nineteen."

"Not as much as he apparently thinks I will. It is very complicated situation for me."

"I do not need to know anything Elphaba, nor will I ever ask, just remember my offer. You have a great deal of strength and courage and a selfless nature and I have grown very fond of you, and our little sparing sessions. If I can do anything however minor to shield you from the likes of Jacol, I will do it without hesitation."

"Manif I wish I was able to process all of this right now, but all I can do is thank you. I will remember your offer and the sincere and generous spirit in which it was offered…"

"Elphie, Mr. Frama is here, we waited for awhile, not wanting to interrupt." Glinda said approaching the pair.

"It's all right Lyndie, we are finished here" Elphie smiled.

"We are indeed. Your roommate is an amazing person Glinda, thank you for insisting she join our little group." Manif said and walked toward Dani who was in the doorway.

"May I ask?" Glinda said looking very confused.

"I will tell you when we get home. And before you ask, I am fine. Surprisingly fine."

She smiled and the headed for the doorway and saw Dani and Manif sharing a kiss. Glinda sighed and Elphie smiled. She kissed her love's cheek.

"I am working on it." She whispered in her ear.

The ride back to Shiz was pleasant and filled with teasing, jokes and genuine friendship. Glinda was very happy, and Elphie was too. She even caved into Manif's insistence that he pay Mr. Frama. Dani expressed true pleasure at getting to know both Glinda and Elphaba better. She took Elphie's hand before they parted, but said nothing. Manif embraced Glinda and shook Elphie's hand then they went their separate ways.

After a hug and continuing the long involved kiss that had been interrupted earlier, they bathed and changed and settled down for a talk. Elphie told Glinda all about the talk her and Manif had had and talked through her feelings about it. Glinda told her how proud she was of her telling Dani and they talked at length about all of that as well as the little magic challenge. They talked for a long time. About everything, including how much they both had truly enjoyed the evening.

"Lyndie, I can not deny that I am totally overwhelmed by everything that happened tonight. But it all seems manageable and not entirely negative."

"You handled everything very well my love, especially what Manif told you. And that coming on top of all of that with Dani."

"Lyndie, I've been thinking a lot this week about control. After my meltdown over the APEs and you reading me the riot act over it, I realized how much control you have over my life, and how much I have over yours."

"Elphie…" Glinda said nervously.

"No, no my sweet, do not misunderstand this. For me this is a very good thing. I have allowed you to have some measure of control over certain things in my life, as you have with me. It was a major revelation for me to understand that before I could give it to you, I had to have it to begin with. And if somebody takes it from me or tries to, they realize I have it to, which means I can fight to keep it or take it back."

Glinda smiled and stroked her cheek. "Yes my love, that is true."

"I realized in that meeting that if I was ever going learn to do anything for my own benefit. I needed to live up to my pledge to take the risks and take control of myself and situations that mean something to me. My life means something to me now and you mean everything to me and that gives me strength, power and control. I'm learning how to form relationships and trust, a little anyway. Tonight I figured out that those things don't rob me of control, they provide me with it. Am I making any sense at all?"

"Yes my precious love you are. Very much so. " Glinda kissed her very lightly and stroked her hair.

They talked for awhile longer about this. Glinda reassured Elphie that everyone has problems with issues like this, even her and they would help each other as they always did. She also reassured her that she was not overly tired, although that took much more doing.

"So you are telling me you want to engage in some distracting activities."

"I would enjoy that, yes." Glinda giggled and kissed Elphie's spot.

Elphie responded by kissing Glinda's then gently brushing it with her tongue. They spent a nice long time enjoying all of their familiar activities. Gentle kisses led to deep passionate ones. They stroked and caressed each other in their favorite places and a few new ones. Glinda ventured down to gently caress Elphie's buttocks and even though she tensed briefly, Elphie did not stop her this time. She felt the sensation of the gentle massaging through her thin nightdress and discovered that she liked it. Elphie unbuttoned a button of Glinda's nightdress and ventured her hand in, and this time Glinda did not stop her. The sensation of Elphie's soft gentle fingers lightly caressing her bare breast made Glinda gasp. Their kisses became more ardent and their caresses more intense.

"Glinda, no." Elphie breathed when Glinda tried to return the breast caresses.

This was a gentle, sobering trigger and they slowly toned down their activities. They ended as they started, with light gentle kisses and gentle caresses.

"My love, that was so much fun. I love the feel of your soft hands on my skin, and your kisses are spectacular." Glinda said after a moment of just being held.

"I understand the attraction of having your behind caressed, that was…very nice indeed."

"Elphie, queen of the understatement." Glinda chuckled.

"Are you all right my sweet, we were…distracted for quite awhile."

"I am happily exhausted. Hanky panky exhaustion is the best kind." Glinda smiled and kissed Elphie.

"I am rather tired myself. We may need to go into training before we have full blown sex." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphie!" Glinda said, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I want to Glinda, and I know you want to as well. All of this is so much easier for me now, not to mention very enjoyable."

"Incredibly enjoyable. Elphie I sense that separately we are both a little nervous, and you are still unsure and somewhat frightened, but together we are more ready than we ever have been." Glinda gazed into Elphie's eyes.

"You will be comfortable soon my love, very soon. I can feel it."

"I know, I feel it too, but there is something I need, but I don't know what." Elphie said.

"You will figure it out Elphie, you always do." Glinda smiled.

She kissed Elphie and snuggled into her arms, Elphie wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you Lyndie, Goodnight."

"Good night my love, I love you too."

That night Elphie had her first full-fledged sexual dream about Glinda that did not have any nightmarish components.


	39. Chapter 39

Elphie woke up confused, disoriented and very worked up. Her arms were around Glinda and she panicked and leapt out of bed. Glinda sighed, stretched out and repositioned, but did not wake up. Elphie sat down in the chair and reoriented herself. After a few minutes she was fine and was able to think. A dream, she had had a very sexual, very vivid dream. She was still slightly aroused and deeply flushed.

"It is alright." She whispered to herself "Glinda has dreams like this. It's alright."

She talked to herself for awhile, trying to figure out how she had done things in that dream that she didn't even know were possible in real life. Glinda woke up and saw Elphie sitting in the comfy chair, muttering to herself and deeply flushed, but not really upset.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda said cheerfully sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning Lyndie." Elphie said flushing even more deeply.

"Are you Ok my love? You are a very deep shade of green."

"I am fine. I had a …very interesting dream, your kind of very interesting dream."

Glinda raised her eyebrows and had a moment of wanting to chuckle and say congratulations, but that moment was fleeting.

"I see. It is perfectly normal Elphie; I have sexual dreams frequently, mostly about minor hanky panky things, but occasionally about very vivid all out sex. I'm gathering from your shade that yours was the later."

Elphie nodded.

"And your first."

"Like that, yes. It was so real, and so…"

"Graphic." Glinda supplied

Elphie sighed. "Very."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Glinda said soothingly.

"I wouldn't even begin to know how. Besides you have had them, you can figure it out." She smiled, her color was returning to normal.

"I am not upset or frightened, it was just so real." She went over and sat by Glinda, but did not hug her.

"It is normal Elphie. Having sex dreams is very normal and healthy." Glinda tried to reassure her.

"I know, you have them enough. I just have one question." Elphie said.

"Anything at all my love." Glinda said happy that Elphie was Ok with all of this.

"In your dreams, do I…know what I am doing?"

Glinda tried very hard not to giggle much to Elphie's amusement.

"Go ahead Lyndie" She smiled.

Glinda giggled. "Oh yes, you know exactly what you are doing and you do it very, very well. In your dream?"

"I seem to, although I don't know how. You do too, and you are very… vocal."

"Interesting, I am in my dreams as well, you got used to it." She chuckled.

Elphie sighed and smiled. "Our talk last night must have had a profound effect on me."

"Apparently so, but you are alright with it?"

"I am. Do you think every one has these dreams?" She said getting them both into a snuggle position.

"Momsie said it was normal. She and Popsicle have been married for 20 years and the last time we had a talk like this, she told me she still dreams of daddy sometimes. I had my first sex dream when I was 16. I remember it well." Glinda chuckled.

"Really?" Elphie said intrigued.

"Uh-huh. It was partially fueled by Jilla and a talk we had had the night before and partially by a boy that was escorting me around at the time. Compared to what I have now, it was very innocent. We did things like little kisses, and caresses and him whispering sweet things in my ear. I initiated kissing too. I thought I was very brazen. If my mother hadn't already told me of such things, I probably would have been very scared of my feelings."

"I spent a great deal of time when I woke up telling myself it was ok because you have them."

"Welcome to normality my love, enjoy the feeling." Glinda chuckled and gave her a kiss.

They talked and snuggled for awhile longer, then got ready to go to brunch. As always, they enjoyed Uliko's offerings tremendously, and had a long leisurely meal mostly in comfortable silence. Glinda enjoyed their after brunch walk very much and wanted to extend it and walk by the lake. They talked some while they strolled, but Elphie was quiet and the silence was comfortable and normal and they relished it as much as they did their talks.

"That was a wonderful walk," Glinda said as they sat sipping cold drinks on the patio,

"It was. I am so glad you are better Lyndie. I have to admit, when you got sick, I was really frightened."

"You did not show it in the slightest my love. You were calm and very comforting, I felt very safe and cared for, especially during those terrible shots."

"I hated those also, but for different reasons. Seeing you so upset and hurting nearly broke my heart. I think I held you as much for myself as I did for you."

"Believe me Elphie, I understand the feeling." Glinda smiled.

Elphie returned her smile. "Before I forget, I need to tell you about tomorrow."

"Ok" Glinda, said.

"Since most of my study group will be returning to a normal class schedule tomorrow. We are going to meet in the afternoon, before the regular session, to reformat the study schedule. I'll be away from after lunch until when the session is over in the evening. If we get our way, there will be no more evening study sessions, for my group at least. We agreed that late afternoon was best for us."

"That's ok Elphie. So, no on breakfast, yes on lunch and no on dinner tomorrow."

"That about sums it up. Are you ready to go back to your schedule."

"I am actually, I'm sure I have massive amounts of work to catch up on, so I am sure I will be busy tomorrow, and all week."

"You know, I should be hearing from Colwen Grounds soon, I am surprised I have not already. They will more than likely wait until right before the APEs knowing them." She chuckled.

"Does that bother you?"

"I refused to be bothered by that. It is inevitable. I'll deal with it whenever I must. I choose to focus on my two passions, you and my studies. In that order." She gave Glinda one of her biggest, most beautiful smiles.

They went back up to their room and started to do homework.

"Kiss please, before we start." Glinda said sitting on Elphie's lap.

Elphie happily obliged and the kissed fervently,

"Thank you." She smiled and settled in with her assignments.

They did homework until it was time for dinner, then they had a good meal, with light fun conversation.

They spent time back up in their room tiding up and getting things gathered for classes the next day, pausing every so often for a hug or a kiss, usually both. Then they put on some music and danced for awhile, holding each other enough to get through the following day.

Lyndie, you look tired. And this is the first day you have not had a nap in a long time. Let me run you a bath."

"I can run my own bath Elphie." Glinda chuckled.

"I know." Elphie smiled. "But I like doing it."

She kissed her love, then went to start the bath. Glinda soaked and splashed while Elphie studied.

When Glinda was out, and hair dry, they spent a little while snuggling and kissing, until Glinda starting yawning.

"You do not need to wake me in the morning Elphie, I'm ok with all of that now."

"Are you sure my sweet?"

"I am, I still have my insecurities, but I no longer need that."

"I love you Lyndie." She kissed her love with lots of affection

"Good night Elphie, I love you too."

"Good night my sweet." She kissed Glinda one more time after she was all snuggled in bed, then returned to her books. Before she left her desk, she spent a little time with her journal.

A few hours later she bathed and crawled into her own bed, half-hoping, half not hoping she wouldn't dream.

Glinda waited impatiently for Elphie to come to lunch. Her morning had been very hectic and she was a little tired, and irritated that she was tired.

"It's about time." She huffed when Elphie sat down.

"Hello Lyndie. Bad morning?" She smiled.

"No just hectic." Glinda sighed

Glinda had already ordered and while they ate she told Elphie about everything that had happened and how everything had been restructured to get everyone caught up. She talked rapid fire like she tended to do when she was excited or upset.

"Feel better now?" Elphie smiled when Glinda stopped talking.

"Yes" Glinda huffed. "It's all good, I like study groups. I just hate getting tired, that's why I'm irritated not my classes."

"I know my sweet, is there anything I can do?"

"You just did. I have to go. I'll see you tonight. Enjoy your APE revolt." She giggled feeling better

"Lyndie!" Elphie smiled

Glinda took her fingers. "Have a good afternoon my beautiful anarchist."

She wiggled the long green fingers then scampered away chuckling, a shot of Elphie all that was needed to re-energize her.

Elphie finished her cider laughing to herself. Her morning had been hectic as well and her afternoon would be more so, but that was normal for her. She gathered up her things, heading to her private corner in the library for a little research before class.

Glinda spent the afternoon with a study group, most of who had been sick like she was. They studied and commiserated and during breaks she got to catch up on the latest gossip with Loma.

After a little study time, Elphie put her two research books, Anatomy and Human Sexuality, in the little cubby hole she used to hide books she would use again, then she went off to class and then on to APE study group.

Glinda's afternoon had been very long, but not really intense. She had enjoyed being back with her friends and all the catching up, but now was enjoying a quite moment on the patio before an early dinner with some of her friends.

"Hi there my friend." Manif said "May I join you for a moment?"

"Always." Glinda smiled. "Elphie and I had a very good time the other night. Dani is very nice."

"I sort of like her." He chuckled. "We had a good time as well. Dani enjoyed your company very much; Elphaba's as well. She is quite intrigued with our green friend."

"Aren't we all." Glinda chuckled.

" We are planning the bye- bye bug party for last weekday this week."

"Great! We will be there." Glinda smiled broadly. "I could use a party."

"Glinda, I know you are not dating right now, and I respect that, but Dani has a friend, a very nice guy who would love to take you to the party, no pressure, just to get to know you. I like him."

"Manif…" Glinda started with a sigh.

"Please do not say no right off, just think about it. Please. We can talk about it later." He said

"We will talk later." She agreed, but before she could say anything else, her friends showed up for dinner.

Manif told everyone all about the party then excused himself. Glinda had a fun dinner with her friends then retired to her room to rest, do her homework and wait for her love.

Elphie's study session went very well, all twenty of the candidates, including the two holdouts, got together to compare notes and revamp the schedule. The meeting with the mentors started out much as it had the previous week, except for the fact that the three younger professors were on their side. The professors battled; the candidates defended themselves and showed what they had accomplished. In the end they got to keep their small group study sessions, with strong admonishments that none of them would pass the exams this way.

Glinda finished her homework, then bathed, gathered her things for the next day then settled in her bed to catch up on reading and wait for Elphie. It wasn't all that late but she was tired.

Curiv invited Elphie for a snack after the meeting, but she begged off, feeling slightly unnerved by the attention. She rushed back up to the room and smiled to see Glinda sleeping sitting up, with her spell casting book open on her lap.

"Lyndie" She said softly.

"Elphie?" Glinda said sleepily

"I'm back my sweet, lie down and go back to sleep."

She complied "But the bug party and the boy…" She mumbled. She was perky when she woke up rested, but virtually incoherent when sleepy.

"Shhhhh my precious. We will talk tomorrow. " She kissed her softly.

"Talk to Manif." She said.

"Goodnight Lyndie, I love you." Elphie chuckled pulling up the covers and kissing her again.

"I love you too Elphie, remember the bug." She muttered falling back to sleep.

Elphie knew she could clarify all of that over breakfast. She studied, bathed then crawled, exhausted into bed.

Over breakfast, Glinda told Elphie about the party and Elphie told Glinda about her meeting and study sessions. They exchanged other details about their previous day's activities, compared their schedules, and intertwined their fingers for a brief moment then hurried off to their days. Glinda went to classes, lunched with her friends, spent the afternoon with her study group and Loma then sank into a chair at their table on the patio to wait for dinner with Elphie. Elphie went to classes, got in a little study time with her hidden research books and studied with her APE group, where she received some alarming news.

"Those bastards are senile." Elphie hissed as she fell into a chair across from Glinda.

"I am assuming you are speaking of your APE mentors." Glinda said mildly closing the book that she had been studying.

"They are trying to cancel the exams!" Elphie spat.

"What? Is that even possible?" Glinda exclaimed shocked.

"I am told it is not, but that's not the point. The point is those old geezers lost control of the study sessions and they are throwing an academic temper tantrum. Of all the unmitigated gall!"

"Indeed. They are acting like me!" Glinda said.

Elphie stared at Glinda for a moment then started to laugh.

"Ok, maybe I was taking all of this a little too seriously." She chuckled "I just came from the session, I guess I was a little riled up."

"Did you get it out of your system?" Glinda joined in the chuckles.

"Yes. And how was your day?" She smiled at her love, her stabilizing force.

They took their time and had a nice leisurely dinner; unwinding from their day with conversation and loving gazes. They started their homework over dessert and studied until Glinda had finished hers then they went for a short walk. While talking about their schedules for the rest of the week they discovered two things; the next two days were going to be as hectic as the past two, and afternoon classes on last day were canceled for everyone, so the professors could meet.

"Pre-party clothes shopping!" Glinda sing-songed, wiggling happily.

After having completed their nighttime routines, Glinda and Elphie snuggled, kissed and talked.

"Are you still up for shopping for a new outfit?" Glinda asked.

"Wrong question. If you are asking me if I will still go shopping for a new outfit, the answer is yes. A promise is a promise. Even one made under duress."

"Duress? What duress?" Glinda chuckled.

"My sweet at that point I would have run around naked in the courtyard if it would have helped you get through those shots with a minimum of distress." Elphie laughed, lightly rubbing Glinda's hip at the injection site.

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time." She said drawing Elphie into a formidable good night kiss.

"Nice to see your energy level is returning to normal." Elphie chuckled getting out of Glinda's bed.

"Proper motivation is the key." Glinda smiled. "Breakfast no, Lunch no, Dinner yes. Correct?"

"Correct." Elphie said giving her a final kiss. "Good night my sweet, I love you."

"I love you too. Good night my love."

When Glinda awoke she saw a note in the arms of her doll, which was on the nightstand.

"_I can not wait for dinner."_

She smiled at the simplicity of the message. Elphie was not a natural romantic, but she did have her moments.

The morning, for both girls was very busy. Elphie grabbed breakfast and lunch on the run between classes, the library and study group. Glinda had breakfast with Loma and arranged to have lunch with Manif, after he brought up the party date guy again when he saw her before class.

"I would never pressure you Glinda, but Dani thinks you have a lot in common with this guy and I agree." Manif said as they ate their lunch.

Although Glinda had had no intention of telling Manif, even though Elphie had said she could. But she figured now would be a time, if ever there was one. She took a deep breath, remembering her mother's words about not everyone being tolerant.

"Manif, I can not in all good conscious go out with your friend. I am already going out with someone." She said nervously.

"So you have been holding out on us, you little devil. So whom are you dating? A boy from home? A boy from town?"

"I am not dating any boy Manif. I am dating a girl." She said quietly.

Manif looked at her and chuckled. "Alright, I deserve that for trying to fix you up."

"Manif, I am serious. I am involved with a girl."

He looked at her carefully. "So you are telling me you have not wanted to have a boyfriend, because you have a girlfriend?"

Glinda pondered this. "I have never thought of it that way, but yes, I have a girl friend."

Manif drew in his breath and Glinda could tell he was wrapping his head around this.

"Ok, Alright. This is alright." He said trying to dispel confusion.

"I fell in love with her the moment I saw her, although it took a while to figure it all out, in some ways we still are." She smiled at her confused friend.

"It's ok if this is too much for you to handle Manif." Glinda said quietly, meaning it.

"No, no. I can handle it. Are you happy, is she good to you?" He said in big brother fashion.

Glinda smiled. "I'm very happy and she is incredibly good to me. She is kind, sweet, compassionate and intelligent."

"Do I know her…wait a second, does your roomie know about this? Is Elphaba Ok with it?

"_Here we go."_ Glinda thought. "Yes she knows about it, and she is very Ok with the fact that I am in love with a girl, because she is the girl I am in love with."

Glinda watched Manif's jaw drop.

"Elphaba is my girlfriend. … Are you alright Manif?" She said to her stony faced friend.

"Elphaba? Our Elphaba? Skinny, shy, reserved, slightly hostile and cynical. Green?" He said in amazement.

"That would be her. We more or less had it figured out before right before spring recess, and took that time away from school to work through what it meant. We have been officially courting on the weekends, with my parents permission, they are very supportive, and they love Elphaba."

He regained his bearings and smiled at Glinda, who had been very nervous. She relaxed considerably as she saw his face go from confusion to acceptance.

"I thought you said you loved her from the moment you saw her. You two despised one another." Manif chuckled.

" I said I loved her from the start, not that it went smoothly, Love and hate are complicated."

" Apparently." He chuckled. "This does explain quite a bit. The over protectiveness, the fact that you spend all your time together, and the fact that you knew about that romantic little restaurant you sent Dani and I to"

Glinda blushed slightly.

"And that major quarrel you two had awhile back?"

"Relationship, not roommate related, but we worked it out." Glinda said

"That did seem a little extreme for a spat between roomies."

"We are not without our problems." She sighed.

They talked for awhile, until Manif had a good grasp of the concept and implications. He didn't have as much trouble with the fact that Glinda was dating a girl as he did with the fact that Elphaba was dating anyone at all.

"Manif, I understand this is a whole lot to take in. I value your friendship very much. Elphaba does as well. I hope this did not damage that." She said tentatively.

"Damage our friendship? Because my favorite battle of the wits sparing partner is dating the girl I had a massive crush on for a long time. Please, it would take way more than that." He smiled and got up.

He went over pulled her up and into a friendly hug.

"I am happy you are happy. Elphaba seems good for you and you have definitely softened her up a little." He said quietly, then released her.

"I am very happy."

"I can only imagine how difficult and nerve wracking this was for you. You are one of my best friends, I would support you no matter who you chose to love, except maybe Jacol." They both chuckled.

"And you do not have to ask me to keep it to my self. I totally understand the many reasons why this needs to be kept very private." He reassured her.

"Except for Dani, after the other day and the picnic stuff, we would never ask such a thing of you. Tell her however you choose, whenever you think it is appropriate."

"We? I have trouble imagining Elphaba wanting anyone to know anything about this, considering how intensely private she is."

"Well given her nature that's a logical conclusion, but given mine, we needed a compromise. I was fussing about hearing everybody talk about romantic dates and things of that nature and not being able to participate. To appease me, she suggested if I really needed to tell someone, I could share with you. She trusts you a little. She has no idea I was going to say anything today, I didn't even know myself. She'll need some time to get used to the fact that you and Dani know, but she will deal with it. We will deal with it. Just do not be offended if she avoids you for awhile." Glinda smiled.

"Can I do or say anything to make it easier on her?" Manif said sincerely.

"Great Oz no!" Glinda chuckled. "But thank you for the offer. She will adapt. Manif, thank you. I know this sounds strange, but I feel like some of the pressure has been taken off of me, Now that I do not have to hide this from everyone here at Shiz."

"My friend, I can't sat I will not need a little time to adapt to this myself, but all is well, and it will be with Dani I'm sure. Maybe we can even double date every now and then, if Elphaba can handle that."

"I think that would be nice, eventually. And you take all the time to adapt you need. Is there anything I can tell you to help?"

"Just that you both are happy." He grinned.

"We are both happy. And I am late." She kissed his cheek, and scampered off to her class feeling relieved.

Now all she had to do was break the news to Elphie.

Elphaba got to the patio before Glinda and studied until she got there. She was so engrossed that she did not even notice her love sit down.

"Elphie." Glinda said quietly.

Elphie startled, as Glinda knew she would, and looked up.

"Hi Lyndie." She said catching her breath and smiling. "How was you day?"

Glinda told her about her day and found out about hers, then they ordered. After their food came, she decided to tell Elphie.

"My love I need to talk to you about something, it won't make you very happy." Glinda said.

"Go ahead Lyndie, whatever it is. " Elphie looked at her and smiled.

"I told Manif about us today." She said outright.

Elphie looked at her impassively then sighed but said nothing.

"Elphie?" Glinda said.

"It is ok Glinda, I suggested you do that remember."

"To appease me and keep in that cold tub." She smiled. "That doesn't mean you are comfortable with it."

"I want you to be happy Lyndie. How did he react?"

"Well. Do you want to know about the conversation we had and why?" Glinda asked gently.

"I might as well." Elphie sighed.

She told her the whole conversation from the date to the party to him asking if they were both happy, including telling him he did not have to keep it from Dani.

"That would have been very unfair." Glinda said by way of explanation.

Elphie simply nodded and finished her dinner in silence. Glinda knew she was not angry or even upset, just trying to cope. After they both finished dinner, they took a walk, instead of doing homework. Elphie offered Glinda her arm, and they walked to, then around Elphie's field.

He wasn't shocked?" Elphie asked halfway around the field.

"Only that someone was brave enough to date you." Glinda chuckled.

Elphie smiled slightly.

"He still considers us his friends?"

"He does, and just like with Mr. Kwenyo, nothing has changed. He suggested double dating, remember."

"This is harder than I thought it would be."

"It's alright Elphie, you will cope and get comfortable with it and soon it won't even matter anymore. He will goad you like he always does, you will bait him and you two will get into one of your completely inane debates. He may even tease you about this, when we are in private, but he always teases you, about your color, drinking cider, being shy. You'll blush, as always, and then you will smile, as always."

Elphie smiled.

"See!" Glinda giggled. "Elphie, He knows you well enough to know you are going to be uncomfortable around him for a little while. He even asked if he could help make it easier on you. He won't hurt you with this my love, and somewhere inside you know that."

Glinda sat back down at their table and Elphie went to get dessert and drinks.

"Thank you my sweet." Elphie said as she put the tray down. "You always know what to say."

"I was nervous Elphie, I wanted him to know, and I feel very relieved that I…we have someone we hang out with that we don't have to hide everything from. But I was very nervous about revealing this to him."

"I guess there was a lot at stake for you. "

They talked more while they ate dessert, then went upstairs. Just like the previous night, they did everything they needed to do for the next day, including homework, then ended up snuggling in Glinda's bed.

"One more day, just one more day full day of classes, then half a day and the weekend starts, with a party!" Glinda said excitedly.

"Oh no… I can not go to…"

"Easy Elphie, please. I shouldn't have brought it up. Don't think about the party now. It's too soon for you to dwell. We will deal with this day after tomorrow, just forget I said anything."

"Said anything about what?" Elphie smiled.

"I love you Miss Thropp." Glinda said giving Elphie a series of playful kisses.

"Likewise Miss Upland." Elphie responded with more light kisses.

They settled in for a little while of alternating between soft and gentle and somewhat more enthusiastic kisses.

"Do we get breakfast, lunch or dinner tomorrow?" Glinda asked after a kiss.

"Surprisingly, all three." Elphie smiled stroking her check.

"Yippee." Glinda giggled.

They shared a final kiss; good nights and I love yous and separated to go to bed.

They ate breakfast, went to classes, chatted over lunch, went to more classes or study groups, did homework after dinner, took a now common walk, did their nighttime routines and before they knew it they once again snuggling together in Glinda's bed.

"This day went by so fast." Glinda said happily after some reciprocated finger play and gentle caressing.

"Let's skip morning classes."

"Sorry my sweet, I have a test tomorrow. But we will meet up here after class, then we can lunch at Tyuron's, I can go to the bank then you can drag me shopping." Elphie smiled. After that I think we are expected at a bye-bye bug party."

"You'll go." Glinda wiggled, sitting up.

"Of course Lyndie. You want and need to go and I have to deal with my insecurities sometime."

Glinda looked at her love carefully.

"It is alright my sweet, I want to go. I want to try. It's about control, remember. I can leave if I am very uncomfortable."

"I love you so much. You amaze me everyday." Glinda said kissing her deeply.

"And you are the most understanding person I have ever known." Elphie returned the kiss, pulled away then turned out the lights and crawled in bed.

"Good might my precious."

"Good night my love."

Glinda had pop spell casting quiz, that she passed with flying colors and Elphie took her test, which she finished early. She was waiting for Glinda when she got back to the room.

"Let the weekend begin." She bubbled, running over, but gently sitting on Elphie's lap and kissing her with abandon.

"Hello to you too." Elphie chuckled.

They had a lovely lunch, Elphie collected her allowance, they said hello to Mr. Kwenyo, who was beyond thrilled that Glinda was fully recovered then they went to Glinda's favorite dress boutique for new outfits.

Elphie did her best to tolerate all the fuss from the attendants, the clucking and holding up dresses and skirts. By the time Glinda settled on outfits for both of them Elphie was irritated and snapped at a young attendant.

"Oh come on Lyndie, I did my best. I only verbalized a small portion of the sarcastic comments that were in my mind and I did not make anyone cry."

"You called that poor girl a commission fiend."

"She wanted me to buy a red blouse!"

"If this was so I will never take you shopping for clothes again, it worked." Glinda said.

"It's not like I haven't warned you."

They walked in silence for awhile, neither one really mad at the other.

"You picked out a very lovely outfit for me Lyndie. I like it."

"How do you know, you wouldn't try it on." Glinda was still feeling a little huffy.

"As opposed to you trying on the same outfit three different time, under different lighting conditions." Returning the huff.

They walked in more silence back to the room.

"Ok truce." Elphie said when they got into their room.

"You're right. This was a really bad idea. It was for very good reasons, but shopping for clothes together was a very bad idea." Glinda said

"Yes, it was, but I tried." Elphie said sincerely

"Yes you did my love. I'm sorry." She put herself into Elphie's arms.

"I am too." She held her tight. "So you will just pick out whatever you want for me, without me needing to come along."

"It's safer that way." Glinda giggled. "Friends again?"

"Friends always." Elphie said giving her a kiss.

They bathed, Glinda braided Elphie's hair and put hers up and they dressed in their new outfits.

Glinda was in a pink and white diagonally stripped full skirt that fell mid shin, with a short sleeve pink scoop neck blouse, with white satin piping around the edges. Elphie had on a navy blue sleeveless dress with little white stitched eyelets around the hem and a white tee type shirt underneath.

"We are a handsome couple." Glinda bubbled proudly as they stood side by side at the mirror.

"A colorful one anyway." Elphie chuckled.

The party was scheduled to start around dinnertime, and they were running a little late. Elphie hesitated before going in, but finally let Glinda pull her along into the bar.

"Well it's about time." Manif said, noticing that Elphie was avoiding his gaze.

"I thought this one might be avoiding me." He said to the table at large, pointing to Elphie.

"I beat the green right off of her in a debate the other night, I thought she might be afraid to face me." He chuckled.

"Beat me, at what! Speed eating." She said before she realized it.

He winked at her and she flushed, but he had broken the ice. Glinda smiled at him and they sat down between him and Dani and Loma and Hyrut. All of their usual little gang was there at the table Caspon came with a date. Gotero and Beliea we at the opposite end of the table chatting with Natyia and Alopa. Everyone was talking, laughing and eating the finger foods that were being passed around. There was wine and ale, water, iced tea and of course cider.

Glinda was telling Loma and Dani about their shopping trip.

"A commission fiend." Manif chuckled.

"It was the nicest thing I could think of. She was obnoxious." Elphie laughed.

"She was just trying to be helpful." Glinda said

"I don't know, I agree with the green girl about the red blouse." Manif said.

"Well at least you got very nice outfits out of it." Loma said. "You both look great!"

The music started and most of the table went to dance.

"I'm very proud of you my sweet. You allowed Manif back in."

"What choice did I have, he broke down the door." Elphie chuckled.

After a couple of songs a line dance started.

"Come on you two, come join the rest of us uncoordinated idiots out on the floor." Hyrut said

"Speak for yourself." Laughed Beliea. They stood in the line, held hands with the person next to them and danced around the room. Elphie had a hold of Glinda and Caspon. After a couple of turns around the room, the music switched. Glinda and Elphie sat down with Dani who was tired.

"I'm still not quite back to full capacity." Dani said.

"And we don't want to tire her out to soon, the night is young." Manif chuckled sitting down.

"Down boy, I already told you, I have no intention of dancing all night." Dani chuckled.

Manif pouted making Elphie chuckle.

"She does it much better." Elphie said, referring to Glinda.

"I do." She admitted.

For the next few hours they danced with various people, trading off partners so eventually everyone had a chance to talk and dance with everyone else. They also told jokes and sang and ate and drank. Everyone had a very good time, Elphie included and when the party broke up, she actually left humming.

Although it was dark out, it was still relatively early, so they took a walk, around the patio and courtyard, then got some drinks and went upstairs.

"That was so much fun Elphie." Glinda said putting her glass on the nightstand and falling on her bed.

"I agree. That Hyrut has quite a sense of humor." Elphie chuckled.

"Loma said he cracks her up all of the time." She got up and put on some music.

"Dance with me Elphie."

Elphie pulled her close and they danced in their confined space through two or three recordings, sometimes slowly, sometimes with more energy, but always with passion and kisses.

"Let's get ready for bed." Glinda said rather breathlessly.

After Glinda had changed into her nightclothes she came out to undo her hair and Elphie went in.

She stripped off and looked at herself in the mirror and tried to take out her braid, but couldn't.

"Lyndie, a little help here please." Elphie called.

Glinda came in a little surprised to see Elphie naked, but made no mention of it.

"I can't get my braid out." She said.

Glinda reached up and deftly unwound Elphie's hair then brushed it out for her. Elphie closed her eyes and felt a tingling as Glinda brushed and stroked her hair. When Glinda stopped Elphie reached back, took Glinda's hands and brought them around her bare waist, much to Glinda's surprise. She held them there for a moment, looking at her love's reflection in the mirror.

"I want you to touch me Glinda."

"Do you need to do an exercise my love? It has been awhile." Glinda said kissing her love's soft green shoulder.

"No exercise. No rules or constraints, I do not want you to keep yourself in check."

She turned around to face her love.

"I want to see where this leads." She said kissing Glinda with every ounce of ardor she could muster while slipping her nightdress over her head.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: I apologizing for not updating as quickly as usual, but I think I caught what Glinda had, which made it hard to write, or think, or much of anything else. I hope I did this chapter justice.

"Elphie," Glinda said looking at their reflection in the mirror. "Not, that I'm complaining, but what in Oz has gotten into you?"

Elphie, who was now standing behind a naked Glinda, tightened her grip around her love's waist.

"Nothing… Everything…I don't know." She sighed, and kissed Glinda's cheek and gently traced circles on her bare stomach.

"I have been thinking about my dream and our talk the next morning… all our sex talks actually, the oil bath we took together and our life since then. Lyndie, you have always said we would know when we are ready, but how? I want to try, want to be with each other, as we have been doing, but just see where it goes. I want to try and quell my own fears. To try and accomplish this, I did what I always do when I am unsure about something. I researched. I spent some time this week studying anatomy, and human sexuality." Elphie thought she felt Glinda shiver.

"Are you cold my sweet?" She rubbed her love's pale, delicate arms.

"Not at all Elphie, just slightly amused. Go on, I'm listening." Glinda smiled, intertwining her fingers with Elphie's, and moved them back around her waist.

Elphie smiled. " I know it sounds strange, but I wanted to see objectively, in a context I understand, those things that happened in my dream. I studied about what our bodies can do. The parts and places, their functions and responses to stimulation. It gave me some perspective, something I can understand. I know it is not normal."

Glinda smiled and kissed Elphie's fingers. "It is not strange my love. It's very you. It's Elphie normal. And Elphie normal is perfect."

"While we were dancing just now, I started to feel tingly, just a little, and I know you were too. That's what got into me, those stirrings I felt inside, feeling your touch and kiss, and I could feel you responding to mine."

Glinda turned around and looked at Elphie's earnest face.

"Are you doing this because you think I need you to?" Glinda said with all seriousness

"I'm doing this because I want to. I love you more than life itself."

Elphie ran her hands slowly down Glinda's sides and hips.

"And for some reason, I feel like testing what I feel, really exploring and experimenting. Letting you do the same, unrestrained by protocols or a need to slow down for my sake. Do you want to try?"

Glinda pulled Elphie close and kissed her. "I want to try as well, but baby steps Elphie. Not just because you need them, but I do too. Come, my love."

Glinda took Elphie's hand and led her into their room. Not letting go of her love's hand, she put on a long recording of soft, slow music. Elphie pulled her in close and they moved slowly together. They had been together naked in an intimate situation a couple of times before, but this was the most intimate they had ever been. Glinda could feel Elphie's soft skin against her breasts and sighed. Elphie felt Glinda's hands very gently move up and down her sides, she tensed involuntarily, but settled down as soon as she looked into her love's sparkling blue eyes. As they moved with the music, they accustomed themselves to feeling skin against skin. Their thighs touched, and their stomachs and pelvises, eliciting happy little sighs from Glinda and an occasional soft murmur from Elphie. Glinda pulled Elphie into a light kiss, running her tongue around the soft green tinged lips. Elphie moaned softly and continued the kiss, caressing Glinda's back, while Glinda caressed hers.

They continued the slow, gentle explorations until the music ended. Elphie would tense but calm, willing herself to succumb to the warm tingly sensations instead of the fear. She separated from Glinda just long enough to but on more music then took Glinda's hand and led her to her bed.

Your touch is so gentle, so reassuring, so…exciting." Elphie blushed as they lay down together.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda whispered as she stroked Elphie's check and ran her foot gently on Elphie's leg.

Elphie placed a kiss at the base of Glinda's neck, on her arousal spot. Glinda put her head back and sighed happily as Elphie kissed and ran her tongue over it. She kissed her way back up to Glinda's lips and they kissed deeply and slowly, while gently caressing each other. When they finished the kiss, Glinda once again ran her tongue along Elphie's lips, then around to her arousal spot, right below her earlobe. She kissed and sucked gently. Elphie softly moaned and tickled Glinda's other spot on the inside of her elbow in return.

They spent a long time stroking, nibbling and kissing all the familiar places, and tried new ones. They intertwined their legs and caressed each other with their toes. Elphie lightly ran her fingers around Glinda's breasts, while gazing into her eyes.

"I'm feeling rather adventurous." Elphie whispered then kissed down Glinda's chest and gently flicked her tongue on her breast.

Glinda had been caressing Elphie's buttocks and the new sensation made her push her chest out slightly and pull Elphie closer. Elphie felt Glinda's thigh move against her pelvis and gasped, feeling a fleeting moment of panic. She shifted slightly and refocused her attentions on gently caressing Glinda's breasts with her fingers and tongue. Glinda had moved her hands up to play with Elphie's earlobes. She made happy little moaning noises and Elphie sighed.

They were in no hurry, as they tenderly reacquainted themselves with each other's naked bodies. Some things Elphie tolerated and some she gently deflected. Glinda was aware of every slight tense or twitch in Elphie, but she had said she wanted to experiment and test herself, so she just followed the green girl's lead.

After a particularly vigorous session of Elphie kissing her arousal spot and caressing her breasts, Glinda's breath started coming faster as she past any previous level of arousal she had yet to feel. In the heat of the moment she made another move to caress Elphie's breasts. At the first touch Elphie took her love's hands into hers and looked into her eyes.

"Allow me to make love to you." Elphie whispered softly, feeling tingly all over.

She kissed Glinda deeply, stroking her cheek with one hand and her stomach with the other then she moved her gently from her side onto her back and leaned over her, kissing her again and looking into her eyes.

"I love you Lyndie." She whispered kissing her softly. "I am following my instincts now."

She breathed between kisses.

"Your instincts are infallible my love." Glinda said breathlessly. "Make love to me."

She gazed into Elphie's eyes. They held that gaze for a moment, stroking each other's cheeks, then kissed more deeply and passionately than they ever had.

Elphie carefully helped Glinda roll onto her back, then they found a comfortable position that allowed them to continue their explorations and experience each other fully. Elphie kissed Glinda's neck and ran her hand around her stomach, while Glinda played with Elphie's ears. She moved her hand slowly down Glinda's stomach and into previously unexplored territory. Glinda gasped at the sensation of feeling Elphie's soft touch gently stroking her most fragile of areas. She kissed Elphie and moved her legs slightly more apart, then Elphie moved her hand down and gently tickled and caressed her soft inner thighs, feeling very worked up.

"Oh Elphie, that feels so good." Glinda sighed happily emitting a small groan.

She spread her legs a little more and she felt her loves long fingers stroking the insides of her thighs and moaned slightly as they ventured upward back into the unexplored territory.

"Oh Sweet Oz" Glinda moaned as she took Elphaba's face and kissed her deeply, when she felt the fingers she adored lightly brushing against her.

"I take it you approve" Elphie said breathlessly as she softly caressed around the outside of Glinda's most delicate place.

"Mmmmmmmm." Glinda smiled as she sighed and stroked Elphie's cheek.

For a while Elphie continued stroking lightly and Glinda planted kisses wherever they landed and ran her fingers up and down Elphie's back and buttocks, making happy little moaning noises and sighs. While Elphie was kissing Glinda's neck and gently exploring her previously forbidden area, she found the small node that made Glinda gasp and moan more vocally, when it was delicately stroked.

"Elphie! Oh my Elphie" she breathed, arching her back slightly.

Elphie continued exploring her tenderly, while kissing her softly. After a few more moments of brushing her fingers lightly on the small pleasure node, Elphie started to tentatively venture inside another unexplored area, much to Glinda's obvious delight, but stopped when she felt something block her entry. She froze in fear, felt her stomach tighten then she severely panicked, all but leaping off of the bed and to the other side of the room where she stood trembling on the verge of hyperventilation.

Glinda, shocked at the suddenness of the interruption in the gentle, intensely pleasurable activities, had to recover for a moment before she fully realized what had happened. She saw Elphie standing in the corner, still naked, her whole body shaking. She picked up Elphie's robe and went over to her.

"Elphie, your trembling." She spoke softly as she tried to put the robe around her shoulders.

Elphie brushed her off. Glinda sighed and quickly went to put on her own nightdress then got Elphie's and went back to her, this time looking into her face. Her dark eyes were filled with fear and she was still trembling.

"Elphie, my love please put this on." Glinda said calmly, but desperately. She had no idea what had happened. "Please."

Elphie looked at her, tears forming in her eyes. But she took her nightdress and Glinda helped her get it on, then she allowed herself to be led back over to the bed.

Glinda was a little frightened; she had not seen Elphie like this in a very long time.

"What is it my love, what happened?" She asked gently

"I can't" Elphie said quietly.

"Elphie, whatever it was tell me, If I did something, I'll not do it again."

Elphie turned and faced her love

"It wasn't anything you did," she said the tears threatening to return. "It was something I did"

Glinda kissed her forehead

"Tell me my love we will work it out." She said reassuringly.

"I don't think we can- I almost hurt you." Elphie said barely above a whisper.

"Elphie, no- you were doing a lot of things to me- but hurting me was not one of them. I promise." Glinda said confused.

"I was about to- I… my fingers… I felt…" Elphie stammered, obviously frightened.

Glinda suddenly caught on and gathered her still trembling love into her arms.

"Oh Elphie no, please don't be upset. It will be fine." She stroked Elphie's cheek softly, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Can we talk about this please? Elphie- it's ok."

Elphie looked scared and confused.

"I doubt that." She sighed unhappily, but went with to get settled with Glinda into their favorite long discussion position.

They moved over to Elphie's bed and she sat on the bed, leaning against the wall. Glinda sat leaning against the headboard, with legs, or more closely her thighs stretched out on Elphie's thighs. They held hands.

"I thought I was doing well, I was feeling really worked up and not at all nauseous." She smiled slightly.

"And you seemed to be enjoying as well."

"I was my love, very, very much. But what happened?" She asked although she had a pretty good idea.

"When I was attempting to… explore…go inside you." She flushed furiously and felt Glinda squeeze her hand encouragingly.

"I felt… I couldn't… It…." She was struggling.

"I know I felt you there my love. It felt wonderful." Glinda said gently.

" I got scared, I panicked." Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"I can't hurt you like it hurt me. I can't." Elphie said in a fearful rush of words.

"I felt it again Glinda, That first horrible, almost unbearable, stab of pain and all of the other ones. Just like it was happening all over again. I can't hurt you like that." She started trembling again and tears were rolling down her face.

Glinda reached over and dried the tears and cupped her cheek, turning her head so she could see her.

"Elphie, you won't, there's no way you can." She said with confidence.

Glinda kissed the tears away and held her for a long time, until she stopped trembling.

"I'm sorry you went back there Elphie and that you had to experience that all over again." She held Elphie's gaze, forcing back her own tears.

"I'm sorry you are frightened, but there is no way you could hurt me like that. I do not even think it is possible. You have to believe me."

"How can you be sure." Elphie said looking away.

"Elphaba look at me, please my love. It's really not like you think." Glinda said gently, not wanting to resort to the firm speech that was normally needed to get Elphie's attention.

Elphie turned and looked into her love's sincere blue eyes.

"When I was growing up I had lot's of older cousins, not to mention my one woman sex education course, Jilla, and we talked about everything. When the oldest one got married, I was maybe 9 or 10, and very curious to see if what my mother had told me about the first time was true. So she told me about her wedding night."

Elphie looked shocked

"Not in graphic detail- just choice bits. She said she felt a tiny stab of pain, just like her mother and mine said she might, and it was over in a few seconds.

Elphie seemed to relax a little as she pondered this for awhile.

" I guess my experience was clouding my ability to think clearly about this." She said after a time.

"With good reason my love, It's alright." Glinda soothed.

She intertwined her fingers in Elphie's and shifted position so her legs were still on her but her head was on her shoulder.

"I heard lots of the same stories from my cousins and their friends, we talked a lot. Then one day, I barely turned 14, Jilla was spending the night and she confessed that she had already had sex, more than once. She said it was really great, and she highly recommended it as soon as I was old enough. I asked her to explain to me about the first time. She told me that wasn't so great, not what she expected, but not really terrible either. She said was a little nervous, but she just closed her eyes and it felt something like a hard pinch. It made her cry out, but it didn't last but three or four seconds. When other sensations took over, it was forgotten almost as soon as it happened. She was the tiniest bit sore the next day. So you see my love, it's really nothing to be concerned about."

"Glinda, you are really sensitive. Are you telling me you are not nervous or scared?"

"I'm a little nervous. But honestly I haven't thought too much about it. About half of the girls I talked to about this said they felt no pain at all the first time, and did not bleed at all. Momsie said sometimes that little tissue blockage breaks when girls are young, especially if they are active and ride horses, like I do. I didn't know for sure, until just now if I was broken already or not."

Elphie considered this new information carefully, relaxing even more. She put her hands into Glinda's, indicating she wanted a little coddling.

"Sometimes, I get a little nervous when I'm with you and exploring. I don't want to cause you distress or frighten you. But I try not to worry about it too much because you always let me know when you want to stop, and I always stop. Elphie we trust one another, so no I'm not scared."

"I feel ridiculous."

"Oh no-my love. Since we have started being physical, The thought of this occurred to me once or twice, but I know, beyond a doubt, that you would rather lose one of those gangly, green limbs than hurt me."

"Why do you think the thought of all of this upsets me so. If you have thought about, what do you think would happen?

"I sort of thought it will be like those shots I had to get- you'll hold me, and hopefully other things" she smiled slyly and winked at her love.

"Then there would be a small hurt and you would immediately soothe it away- just like you do with all of my hurts."

Elphie pondered this. "That could prove problematic, it's not like I can kiss it and make it better"

Glinda's eyebrows shot up, and she got a dreamy look on her face.

"Well let's not rule that option out entirely my love. It does present some rather interesting future possibilities."

"Glinda!" Elphie said truly shocked "Where in Oz do you get these ideas?"

"It's hardly a new concept sweetheart, I admit not knowing much more than what Jilla has told me, but thinking about it is thrilling! But we need not discuss that now."

"Thank goodness. I think I'm about to pass out. Knowing what you expect from me is terrifying."

"Expect! No Elphie. I don't expect that." Glinda said emphatically.

"I don't even know if I'm ready for such a thing, but that doesn't mean I can't fantasize." She grinned.

"Ugh!" Elphie grunted in frustration. "Why is this so hard? Shouldn't two people who love one another be able to do what comes naturally without all the thinking and over analyzing"

"Not when one of those people, by nature, over thinks and analyzes everything and also recently suffered through a brutal rape." Glinda saw the look on Elphie's face and was immediately sorry.

"Oh Elphie, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to hurt you." Glinda said stroking Elphie's hands.

"It's ok my sweet, you haven't hurt me at all, and it's true."

"Elphie, you need to give yourself some credit, you have worked very hard on getting a handle on what happened to you." She smiled at Elphie and gave her a soft kiss.

"Let's just refocus on the issue at hand. We have managed to get as far as we have, little bit by little bit, we will get through this as well."

They snuggled together in their more usual position and talked for awhile longer. Elphie was back in control of her emotions and was feeling better. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Glinda awoke when she felt Elphie stir. She was asleep, but sleeping fitfully, twitching and mumbling. Glinda thought about waking her, to spare her whatever was going on, but decided to let it play out, since that sometimes seemed to help and she was right there holding her. As her friend became more agitated, Glinda held her tighter, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear.

"Shhhhh. It's ok my love, you're safe." She whispered into her love's ear.

These dreams had happened before, usually after some intensely emotional or frightening experience, and they usually calmed on their own without her even waking up.

"I'm sorry this is all so hard on you my love" She whispered into the night, pulling her fitful love closer to her, thinking about all that had occurred.

When Glinda awoke a few hours later, her head was on Elphie's lap and Elphie was sitting up.

"What… " She startled, getting her bearings.

"Good morning my sweet. Sorry, this is the only position I could manage without waking you up. You seemed so peaceful and happy, I didn't want to disturb you." Elphie said leaning over and giving her a kiss.

"Of course I was happy my love" Glinda said sitting up and kissing Elphie lightly in return.

"I was dreaming of you. Speaking of dreams, are you Ok? You were very agitated last night."

"The dreams fade faster now, thank goodness, so I only remember bits and flashes. But I felt you with me, I could hear your voice and I felt something still a little foreign to me. Protected."

"I'm so sorry Elphie, maybe we are rushing things. Doing more than you are ready for. If you want to slow way down, we can."

"Glinda, I…. I've been sitting here for awhile. Playing with your hair, stroking your cheek and arms, even placing a few kisses on those lovely lips." Elphie smiled.

"Well that does explain that rather interesting dream I was having. Thanks Elphie" She grinned.

The green girl flushed. "The point being, I wanted you. I needed you." I wanted to wake you up and tell you to have your way with me. And the fact that I felt that strongly, without being in a physical activity situation, frightens me."

"Elphie, have you felt like this before?" Glinda asked softly

"Once, but fear crowded out the need. My same old dilemma, I don't want to be touched by you and think of the men who attacked me."

"Elphie this is my fault, Maybe I am pushing you unwittingly. We will slow down."

"No Glinda I don't think that is what I need. I was thinking about our conversation last night, You trust me."

"Yes, I do"

"Well, I trust you too. I don't think we need to slow down I think we need to speed up."

"Elphie what in Oz? But you get frightened, and you get tense and, the nightmares…"

"I know my love. But think back, everything I've been frightened to do you have taken me by the hand, and pulled or pushed- gently. Talking about the attack, figuring out my feelings about it, leaving the room, going to the doctors, everything that happened at your house, standing up to the APE tyrants, and so much more. You were so confident that I would be ok- that it would be ok."

"Elphie, I was never trying to push you."

"Yes you were in a way. You weren't pushing me to do something against my will, you were pushing me to move on, to do what I already knew I needed to do to, but was afraid to do."

Glinda looked a little sheepish.

"And I love you for that. You have held my hand and soothed me and talked me through all of this. You have loved and supported me. And now here I am, again facing something, but I'm scared. I need you to push me Glinda."

"Elphie, I can't" Glinda said shocked at the thought. "I can't force you to… I can't." She got out of bed.

Elphie got up and gathered her friend into her arms. "You don't need to force me. I am frightened, but I want you Glinda. I want to feel you, experience you. I just do not know how to let you do it, and have not been able to find reference material to study on the subject." She smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Glinda smiled and calmed down then they sat back down on the bed and snuggled.

"Last night you were frightened of hurting me. After you calmed from your nightmare, I started thinking too…" She hesitated and Elphie sensed she was nervous.

"Talk to me Glinda, whatever it is. We obviously have some things to deal with, and we need to deal with your fears too." Elphie kissed her love softly.

"It is not a fear so much as a want." She took a deep breath, Elphie was right, if they were going to deal with things, they needed to deal with everything.

" After you were raped, you were so badly injured and in so much pain…internally, there must be scars there. I want you to feel gentle caresses, softness and love where you first felt pain and violence. Last night all I could think of was if I could be gentle enough, tender enough to make love to you in a way that could help lessen those bad memories and feelings, help mitigate the pain you first felt and the fear it causes you. I want you to feel me softly inside you, feel the gentleness and affection." She paused, but Elphie sensed she wasn't finished.

So she stroked her cheek and waited.

"Elphie, pushing you like you suggested, possibly adding to your trauma, frightens me as much as you hurting me frightens you. I know my hurt will be brief and lead to something wonderful. Neither one of us knows what you might feel if you are pushed beyond your comfort zone."

Elphie held her for a moment, hating the fact that she was feeling badly. But she understood. Glinda's fears were as valid as her own and needed to be honored.

" Lyndie, my precious. You are the gentlest person I know. Your touch was my first, my only, source of comfort and reassurance and love. I want to feel you, but honestly, neither one of us knows for sure what that comfort zone really is. At least not in regards to what I will tolerate, because I have never tested it. Lately I have been pushing back my own twinges of fear, suppressing them, but not conquering them. Mostly, I feel a twinge of fear, I say stop, you do, we do something else. I admit, I need that kind of control, or I did. But Glinda, you have gotten so good at reading me, you can sense things I can't seem to. Somehow, I think you feel I could actually tolerate more than I think I can, but you follow my request to stop, or not even try something, I have previously said no to."

"Of course I do Elphie- I'm not a beast!" Glinda said shocked.

"I'm not suggesting you are my sweet, but do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes I do. You want try something that frightens you just a little, to see if it truly brings up bad associations, or if you just think it will, so you stop it before you can find out for sure."

"I think that is it, Glinda I trust you like you trust me. I know you will stop on your own if I'm really frightened, and that you are gentle and kind and you love me. I also know that you really want to try out some of that stuff that goes on in your dreams." Elphie winked still trying to keep the mood from getting to tense.

She knew that this was as hard for Glinda as it was for her.

"Elphie, I don't" She actually blushed a little.

"Yes you do my sweet- and I have had a few rather unladylike thoughts since that dream that could prove fun. But Glinda, I can't promise we will ever make love in the library." Elphie grinned mischievously.

"Elphie, I… I…" Glinda was mortified

Elphie laughed and blushed deeply. "Sometimes you mumble in your sleep. It's ok my sweet, how do you think I thought to… nibble your breast last night."

Glinda was beside herself "Oh dear, you must think. I'm a sex maniac."

"Glinda, I think no such thing. It's interesting knowing that I can drive you crazy in your dreams."

"Not only in my dreams, my love. Elphie I'm happy where we are, I need no more. Want, yes. Need, absolutely not. But if you want to push this a little further, then I can not deny you."

"I was counting on that." Elphie smiled.

She shifted around and engaged Glinda in a long slow kiss.

"Glinda" Elphie said when they finally parted. "Do you remember when you said reality was ours to create and mine to control"

"Of course my love. You have slowly grown comfortable with more types of physical contact. You have let me explore a little more, especially lately. But I can tell it is difficult for you." Glinda said.

"Sometimes you seem to know what is going to frighten me before I even do. Or you soothe me when I tense, before I even know why I have."

"You tense a lot Elphie, Sometimes it seems it's because you are enjoying yourself and sometimes I sense fear. I think I've learned the difference and try to react accordingly.

"I'm getting more comfortable, and I trust you completely. So next time we get involved in physical activity, let your intuition be your guide."

"So what this has boiled down to is; you are scared of hurting me, and I am terrified of traumatizing you, but we are going to put all that aside and ravage each other. Then go into therapy with someone my mother recommends, to sort it all out" Glinda was giggling.

"Well, I don't know about the therapy part, but basically- yes. - I need this Glinda, I need you."

"I know you do, and I will try. I can understand about testing your fears, but you must promise me that you will not go through with anything that is truly frightening for you, ever.

"I promise, and I know of one thing that we probably should avoid."

"No pinning your arms or hands." Glinda said softly

Elphie nodded her head and shuttered, and Glinda embraced her tightly.

We will sort this out Elphie, I promise. This is not just about what frightens you, or what frightens me. It is about us, together. I think everyone has their fears and issues about the first time, although granted ours may be a little more complex than usual." She smiled at Elphie and gently kissed her cheek.

"This is a big deal my love, for both of us. Making love for the first time with someone that you are in love with and committed to, is a big deal. We both want the other to completely enjoy the experience and we deserve that. I learned things from Jilla, you from your books, but now theory is becoming reality and it is a little more complicated than it appeared, and not just for you my love. Remember I said where you can not go, I can not go."

"I do. It has been brought into sharp focus."

"For me as well. We will make love Elphie, together. We will do this, together. So many things have been happening to us; we had that fight, then I got sick, and you've been studying like a fiend for the APEs. Your exercises were put on hold and we don't snuggle like we used to. Our relationship is solid, but we need something to give our jolt a jolt, a togetherness booster shot, if you will." Glinda smiled and patted Elphie's hip.

"And I have an idea what to do." Glinda grinned broadly, getting a flash of inspiration.

"Really?" Elphie asked amused. "Care to enlighten me?

"Actually, no."

Elphie's eyebrows arched in surprise.

"You'll see in good time." Glinda kissed Elphie and hopped out of bed.

"Let's get ready to go to brunch and then you gather up your study things. I never ever thought I'd say this on a weekend, but after brunch, you go study in the library." Glinda said going into the bathroom.

"What?" Elphie said nearly falling out of bed. "Are you sure you are Ok?"

"I know, I know, weekends are us time not study time, but this is an extenuating circumstance and I need some time alone and the room to myself to get ready for our date tonight."

"Our date?" Elphie said getting dressed in the room.

Glinda poked her partially brushed head out of the bathroom door.

"Our very special, much needed, togetherness booster shot, date." Glinda giggled.

"Will you be able to stay conscious for this shot?" Elphie teased as she went in the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"For your sake I hope so, smartie." Glinda kissed her and skipped out of the bathroom.

" At least tell me if your idea involves us going out to dinner." Elphie said while putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Just come back here at dinner time, and all will be revealed." Glinda said mysteriously, trying not to giggle.

"Alright my sweet, if that is what makes you happy" Elphie chuckled.

"Elphaba my love, I'm planning on this making us both very happy. You just need to trust me and go with it" She kissed Elphie, who had come out into the room, then pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not sure whether to be excited or terrified." Elphie smiled. "But I put myself into your capable and very lovely hands.

Elphie went to go get them some brunch and when she came back to the table, Glinda was scribbling furiously, making a list. As Elphie put the tray down, Glinda put her list away quickly.

"Hey no peeking" she huffed

"I wouldn't dream of it my sweet. Glinda promise me if you need to go off campus in order to hatch this little plot, you will get Mr. Frama to take you."

"I promise."

They ate quickly and in relative silence. Glinda was continuing her list in her mind. Elphie could tell by the mischievous grin and little giggles.

As Elphie picked up her things to leave she chuckled. "I think I'm leaning towards terrified."

She winked at Glinda and blew her a kiss as she walked away from the table.


	41. Chapter 41

Glinda knew Elphie would be back very soon so she lit their special candle that was in the middle of their beautifully set small table and put on some of Elphie's favorite music on the victrola. It had taken her most of the afternoon to get or arrange all of the things that she had wanted for this evening, but it had been well worth it.

As she went into the bathroom for one last primp, she turned and surveyed her handiwork.

"Perfect" she said out loud.

Elphie walked hurriedly back to their room, she had lost track of time. Being up in her hidey-hole, as Glinda called it, and getting involved with her studies had helped calm her internal struggles and soothe her stirred up emotions. It always had. Immersing herself in books had been her only source of comfort when she was young. Now she was thankful she had her precious Lyndie also. She had studied for her APEs, and spent a little more time with the Human Sexuality book as well as one on psychology. And time sorting through everything. Elphie was surprised to find that she actually felt good about herself. She was trying to cope with her fears and insecurities. She might not be doing it well, but she was doing it. And she also realized that she wasn't doing it alone, nor could she. She had her Lyndie to care for her.

Reading through some of the things other people thought and felt about sex and their issues with it made her feel not so different and gave her a little hope. Glinda was right about it being a big deal, for both of them. Now she was anxious to get back and see what her beautiful, mischievous love had up her frilly pink sleeve.

Glinda hummed out loud, giving her hair a final brush. She heard Elphie open the door and wiggled with sheer delight.

Elphie opened the door to her and Glinda's room and stopped short, looking in wonder at what she saw. There were candles all over the room, flickering and providing a warm glow. Their special one was on the table. Their little table was set with linens, china and their own wineglasses. Two bottles were in an ice bucket. There were fresh flowers all over and soft music playing. Elphaba was awestruck.

"Glinda?" she called.

"I'll be right out Elphie." she heard her love singsong with a little giggle.

Elphie went over and sat on her bed, overwhelmed by what was around her. Glinda had gone to a lot of work for whatever it was that she had planned. She heard the bathroom door open and looked up.

"Glinda what di…" she started, but the words caught in her throat when she saw Glinda walking slowly, deliberately towards her.

Elphie inhaled sharply unable to take her eyes off the girl she loved. Glinda was dressed in a thin, very close to translucent, black silk negligee, with thin straps. It was floor length and accentuated her curves. Her bare pale bare shoulders peeked through, cascading blonde curls. Her eyes got wider as Glinda moved closer and sat on her bed across from the thunderstruck green girl.

"Breathe Elphie." Glinda giggled.

"Sweet Oz Glinda! You are… are…"

"I take it you approve?" She smiled warmly.

Elphie nodded and regained her bearings

"Glinda you look exquisite, beautiful…and our room…" She reverted back to speechless.

Glinda got up and glided over to sit by her love.

"Elphie, It hit me this morning while we were talking that we needed a diversion, we need to do something different to get to where we want to be. We need some romance."

"Romance, I know less about that than I do about love." Elphie chuckled. Lyndie, I can't get over you. You are even more stunning than usual."

"And in a moment you shall be as well" Glinda grinned.

"I don't have anything like this."

"Neither did I until I went shopping my love. I purchased something for you to wear as well, it's hanging up in the bathroom."

"There is something in the bathroom for me?" Elphie said still trying to process everything around her, including Glinda.

"Don't be silly, what's hanging up is for me. This is for you." She said getting up with a little wiggle, a little shimmy and a long giggle.

"It took a little doing, but I ordered dinner from Vesyut's Terrace, and it should be here any minute. So you go wash up and get changed." Glinda smiled.

"Glinda I…"

"You said you trusted me and you would go with it"

Elphie sighed "I do and I am but this is all so…unexpected." She pulled Glinda into a hug, feeling the thin material and her loves soft shoulders.

"You never cease to amaze me. I love you so much." Elphie said quietly.

"I love you to Elphie, that's why I did all of this, for us. We need this, we need to reconnect."

They both jumped slightly at a knock on the door.

"That will be dinner" she kissed her quickly.

"Just a minute please" She called loudly, slipping into her robe.

"Now off with you. Bathe, change and use clove oil please" She pushed Elphie towards the bathroom.

As Elphie was closing the bathroom door, Glinda was opening the other.

"Your dinner Miss Glinda" Said a waiter from the restaurant.

"Thank you for bringing it. Would you please put it over there on the table" She pointed.

"Of course Miss, Do you require me to set up and serve?"

"No thank you, I can manage, but I would appreciate it if you could chill the wine for me."

"My pleasure" The waiter said loosening the cork on the wine bottle and placing it in an ice bucket. "Will there be anything else?"

"No, but thank you so much for helping me with this. It will be a lovely surprise." She had already paid for the food, but she gave the waiter a more than generous tip.

"Thank you Miss, enjoy your evening. The waiter said bowing slightly.

"Thank you, I shall."

Glinda busied herself with putting food in serving dishes and removing containers. It smelled heavenly. She put a bottle of cider in the ice with the wine, and poured ice water into a glass for herself.

"I can't wait to see my Elphie," she sighed to the bottles.

Elphie heard Glinda talking to the server, and could smell the food.

"_Smells delicious."_ she thought.

On the hook and saw a dress bag. She removed the gown inside and gasped. It was a beautiful, long, white satin gown, pure white, sleeveless with a V-neckline. She used her clove oil and bathed thoroughly, but quickly. Then took her hair down, used her hair dust and brushed it out, leaving it down and loose, because Glinda liked it that way. She slipped into the satin gown, loving the feeling of the material on her skin. It fit perfectly and clung to her form, making the most of her slight breasts and hips. The pure white of the material made her emerald skin seem luminous. She wasn't sure about it, but was positive Glinda would love it. It was even more form fitting than the gown Byjon had made for her. She studied herself in the mirror.

"_This is unbelievable._" She thought.

"_How could my life go from bad to worse to wonderful in such a short span of time?" _ She took a deep breath, calmed her nerves, and headed out into the room.

As she stepped out of the bathroom, she saw Glinda over by the window and felt tingly at the mere sight of the lovely blonde in black silk.

"Lyndie." Elphie said softly

Glinda turned and exhaled abruptly at the sight. That beautiful emerald skin, and shimmering raven hair both even more beautiful against the stark white of the gown. As Elphie moved, Glinda could see the contours of her thin, but fit, and incredibly beautiful body.

"Oh my Elphie, you are breathtaking" She breathed.

"I take it you like?" Elphie said feeling somewhat self-conscious.

"I knew this gown would suit you, but never in my wildest dreams…"

"Which are pretty wild" Elphie chuckled.

"Elphie, oh my Elphie." Glinda ran over to Elphie and they embraced passionately holding each other close for a long time, then sharing a kiss. Elphie gently pushed them apart and took Glinda's hand leading her to the table.

"Glinda all of this is so wonderful, I feel so special…so different." Elphie said shyly.

"Me too, I haven't worn sexy lingerie in ages." Glinda smiled.

"I have never worn it at all. It feels so good against my skin." Elphie said, still attempting to adjust.

"I'm glad you like it my love, I knew satin would suit you."

Glinda poured a small amount of wine for Elphie and half a glass for herself. They were gazing at each other across the table, bathed in the glow of candlelight, and their ever-growing love for each other.

"Glinda, my favorite wine." Elphie smiled.

"And your favorite fish, vegetables and bread. But my favorite dessert."

Elphie laughed accepting her glass of wine. "I'm glad you got something for yourself"

"All of this is for me Elphie, and all of this is for you. It's for us"

Elphie lifted her glass "To us, and all we are and all we can become, together."

"To us" Glinda said touching her glass to Elphie's looking into her eyes with pure adoration.

Glinda poured Elphie some cider, filled her plate and they slowly ate a fabulous meal while talking, laughing and gossiping. Glinda told her some of the trials and tribulations of getting all of things for this evening, especially selecting a negligee.

"I know what I like, but I had to admit I wasn't sure what you would like. The subject of sexy lingerie never came up." She chuckled.

"You selection is perfect. I like it very, very much." Elphie said flushing.

"And I hope you took my money pouch with you." She smiled.

"I did, but…"

"No buts Lyndie, what is mine is yours, everything."

Glinda smiled and they continued talking about whatever came up, it was lighthearted and fun.

"Glinda, thank you for all of this, I haven't felt this comfortable in awhile. You were right we needed this." Elphie was sitting back in her chair, taking a small sip of wine, followed by a drink of cold cider.

"I know, me too. We were both getting so caught up in what we were afraid to do with each other, that we were not truly enjoying one another." Glinda re-filled her wineglass halfway and settled back in her chair.

"I know. Glinda…I love being physical with you, however inhibited I may be. But this is nice too, like the times we just lie together." She got up, picked up her cider glass and took Glinda's hand, leading her over the comfy chair. She sat and pulled the blonde onto her lap.

"Oh Elphie, what fun." She said snuggling against her love's chest, laying her head on the satin covered shoulder. They didn't do this very much because it tended to hurt Elphie's legs, but if they positioned themselves correctly, it worked out well for a time.

"In so many ways" Elphie said shifting to get comfortable and so she could get in on the snuggles.

The sat together, chit-chatting, playfully kissing and simply holding each other quietly, communicating with gentle touches and soft caresses. Elphaba loved the familiar feeling of Glinda in her arms. Glinda was revealing in being held so intimately by the girl she adored.

"Elphie this is wonderful," she said running her fingers lightly up and down the soft green arms that were holding her. "I can't believe how lucky I am, to be here in your arms, feeling you. Sometimes I wake up terrified that it is all a dream, that you don't love me and we are still like we were at the beginning."

"Is that what happens when you wake up saying you need to be close to me, my sweet?" Elphie asked kissing her cheek.

"Something like that. Elphie, tell me you love me" She whispered.

"I love you, I adore you." Elphie said kissing her lightly.

"Tell me again, please." Glinda whimpered in a small voice.

Elphaba put her lips against the ear of the slightly trembling girl in her lap.

"I love you more than I ever thought possible my sweet, you are my strength, my life, my whole world. I love you."

She held Glinda who had started to cry softly. She could feel tears burn the bare area of her chest, but did not move. When Glinda realized what she was doing, she reared back.

"Elphie, look what I did, I've hurt you." She said lightly touching the welts that were forming in the wake of her tears.

"It's nothing my sweet, I am fine. Tell me what is wrong."

Glinda kissed the marks on Elphie's chest, causing the green girl to gasp, but not from pain.

"Lyndie" she said when she regained her breath "My precious girl-what is the matter?"

She looked into the tear-filled blue eyes.

"Nothing really, I was just so over come by you and being here with you like this, I just wanted to hear you say you love me. I guess you're not the only one who gets overwhelmed."

"Glinda did something happen today, or last night, that made you feel like this?" Elphie said stroking her hair.

"No, nothing specific. I was having so much fun putting this evening together, and I just became overwhelmed with the fact that I could. That you loved me enough to go along with it, even though you had no idea what I was planning. Then I saw you in that gown and you took my breath away, now sitting here like this…I'm better now, honest. Are you in pain?" She said gently touching the red marks.

"What pain?" Elphie said drawing Glinda into a deep kiss.

The much calmer blonde snuggled in closer "I was being silly. I know you love me"

"Yes I do, very much, and if feeling overwhelmed by love is silly, then meet the queen of silliness." Elphie smiled.

They both laughed, and sat together in a comfortable silence. At last Glinda spoke.

"Are you up for a dance or two my love?" Glinda said getting up.

She put on their waltz and extended her hand to the waiting green girl. Elphie accepted it and led her to their small clear floor area.

"I would love to dance." Elphie said curtsying as she had learned to do for the ball.

Glinda returned her curtsy, and they felt the music. Their movements were somewhat constrained, but their passion was not. They waltzed properly, in perfect unison. Elphie allowed herself to feel the movements of Glinda's hip against her hand. Glinda sighed at the warmth and softness of Elphie's bare arm. When the music ended, Elphie quickly went over and put it back on. They picked up where they left off, without a word. They moved together, slowly starting to feel the same electricity pass through them that they had the first time they practiced at Upland Manor.

When they waltz ended, Glinda put on the music for the new dance she had taught Elphie and they continued on. Their bodies were closer, touching as the moved and maneuvered. Elphie could feel the heat of Glinda's body against hers. Glinda was leading this dance and deliberately positioned herself so their bodies would touch as much as possible in rather intimate ways. When the music ended Elphie held Glinda close, both of them slightly breathless and tingly.

"Lyndie, are you ready to continue our conversation of this morning?" Elphie said after a long, wordless embrace.

"Of course my love."

Glinda went and refilled her wineglass and Elphie's cider glass. She put a fork in a piece of the decadent cinnamon-chocolate cake she got for dessert, picked up the wine glasses and the cake and headed towards her bed. Elphie put on some more soft music and finished the small amount of wine in her glass. Glinda put the glasses and cake on the nightstand and sat down, leaning against her headboard. Elphie came over and sat down facing her friend, tucking her legs up under her gown.

"Are you Ok Elphie?" Glinda asked when she was settled, handing her the cider glass.

"Oh yes, I did not mean to worry you. I am fine, maybe just like you, a little overwhelmed by this intense feeling I have for you, emotionally and physically."

Glinda smiled lovingly at her love and sipped her wine. Elphie returned the smile and sipped from her glass too, the cool cider soothing her throat.

"Throughout the day, I thought about what you had up your sleeve, and I admit I was not even capable of imagining this."

"I'm glad it made you happy Elphie" Glinda bubbled.

"You make me happy Lyndie. I still can not believe you did all of this. "

"For us. Do you agree we needed a night like this? Our dates are grand, and necessary, but we can not be as expressive as we need to be sometimes."

"I agree we did need this. When I was at the library, there were moments when I couldn't concentrate. I kept thinking about last night and you and me and everything we did and talked about. I wasn't upset, just well…hopeful"

"Well this just took an intriguing turn, hopeful?" Glinda smiled sipping her wine.

"Yes, I think that's what I felt. I thought that if you were a little fearful too, then maybe I was ok, that it was normal to worry about causing distress to the person you love."

"I understand. I figured if we were both getting that worried, we needed to do something of an intimate nature, that could remind us who and what we really are together. Remind us that we are connected.

"And your plan succeeded brilliantly, my sweet." She put a bite of cake on a fork, and held it to Glinda's lips.

Glinda took it slowly, closing her eyes and smiling at the taste.

"For me as well- I think we were just so caught up in the newness, and excitement of the physical side, that were losing our intimate side, which we have had since long before either of us could even acknowledge it."

Elphie chuckled. "I think so too."

She placed her half- empty glass on the stand and gave Glinda another bite of cake. Then Glinda took Elphie's finger and ran it through the frosting, then gently and slowly put it into her own mouth. Elphie smiled and did the same with Glinda.

"I understand the attraction of this activity now." Elphie smiled.

For a little while they shared the cake and between a fork and their fingers they managed to eat about half of it. Elphie cleaned up their fingers with a napkin, the moved over to snuggle with Glinda.

"I think I am ready now Glinda, for whatever happens." Elphie said quietly.

"I am too. I think we both got so used to being careful and cautious, that neither of us could move forward or let go"

"I'm not sure about the letting go part." Elphie smiled.

Glinda shifted so she could kiss Elphie, slowly and deeply. Elphie moaned softly as she felt Glinda's tongue run across her lips, then explore, and she responded in kind.

"Mmmmmm." Glinda sighed when they finally parted. "Have I ever told you your lips are spectacular"

"Yours are not half bad either" Elphie said putting her head on Glinda's shoulder and her hand on the taut silk covered stomach.

Glinda wrapped her arms around Elphie, liking the feeling. Usually Glinda was the one being held.

"So what do I owe the honor of this role reversal, Are we doing one of your exercises?" Glinda said after while of quiet reverse snuggling.

" No exercise. I am giving you control." Elphie whispered "I want you to do what you want to do, I want to feel you everywhere. Push me a little. I want you to whisper to me when I am frightened, talk me through if I have a flashback, hold me if I tremble, but not stop and see what happens."

She snuggled in closer to Glinda, hearing the rapid pounding of her heart. She felt the arms around her squeeze tighter, and sighed, understanding why Glinda enjoyed this position so much. She remained silent, tracing small circles on the silky stomach. After a short while, Elphie felt Glinda's heartbeat calm and her breathing slow. She felt Glinda stroking her bare arms, sending a shiver down her spine.

By way of response to Elphie's comment, Glinda shifted so she was lying down beside her. She looked deeply into Elphie's eyes and kissed her softly.

"I won't hurt you Elphie, ever. You are so safe and so loved. You are adored, cherished and trusted. I won't hurt you. I just needed to say that." Glinda kissed her again, even more softly.

Elphie responded with an equally soft kiss.

" I think maybe I needed to hear it." Elphie whispered, giving her another soft kiss.

"Then it's a very good thing I felt the need to say it." Glinda murmured, returning the kiss.

"Yes it is." Elphie said gazing into Glinda's eyes and stroking her cheek.

They lovingly and slowly kissed and caressed, pausing for long warm glances and affectionate whispered words. Glinda mirrored Elphie's caresses, even if they went somewhere Elphie had never really tolerated before. As she ran her hands slowly down Elphie's satiny side, she whispered reassurance. There were no deep kisses or zealous movements. Their kisses stayed soft, while hands touched lightly eliciting small sighs, gasps and moans from both of them.

After awhile, when Glinda sensed that Elphie was completely comfortable, she let her hand move to Elphie's chest, and gently, over the satin material, traced circles around her breasts. Elphie tensed slightly and gasped.

"Look at me my love" Glinda whispered sighing at the new sensation she was feeling and stroking Elphie's cheek.

Then she took Elphie's hand and moved it to her own breast and at the same time covered Elphie's with her hand still feeling the tension.

"Just look at me Elphie, she said gently

Elphaba looked into her eyes.

"Together Elphie" she whispered, nibbling on the ear before her and caressing Elphie's breast lightly through the material.

Elphie flicked her tongue on Glinda's spot and followed suit gently caressing Glinda's breast. This was the first time she had allowed Glinda access to her breasts, and it wasn't easy for her. But she felt the sensation of caressing Glinda's breast at the same time she felt her own being caressed and eventually, she relaxed and enjoyed the feelings that were surfacing.

Slowly Glinda moved her hand under the satin and used her finger to outline the contour of Elphie's bare breast.

"Together my love, stay here with me." Glinda said gently then kissed her softly.

Elphie followed along, slipping her hand under the thin silk, remembering exactly where and how to excite her love. Glinda moaned at the sensation and kissed Elphie as she did the same things to her, whispering words of love and encouragement in her ear. They moved onto other things, then returned. After a brief moment of tension Elphie relaxed and kissed Glinda gently. As with the previous night, they were in no hurry. And as Elphie adjusted to feeling Glinda stroke her breasts and sides, the soft gentle kisses became more ardent.

"Undress me." Glinda breathed after a long deep kiss.

Elphie sighed in anticipation, something that truly surprised her, and slowly moved Glinda's negligee up her legs.

Glinda did the same with Elphie.

"Together my love." She murmured.

"Always my sweet." Elphie replied.

They slowly finished undressing one another, pausing along the way to gently caress thighs, hips, buttocks and breasts. Glinda continued to whisper gentle words into her love's ear.

"I'm so proud of you my love." Glinda said when they were lying together naked.

"I love you so very much." Elphie said, kissing her.

They started again, slowly caressing and nibbling their naked bodies as they had the previous night, but with Glinda caressing more places. After another mutual session of side, hip and breast caresses, which Elphie now accepted more readily and responded to, Glinda put her lips to Elphie's and gently sucked on her bottom lip, moving her way down gently sucking and kissing her chin and neck. She lightly flicked her tongue along the fading marks her tears had left earlier. Elphie moaned ever so slightly then did the same to Glinda, moving on down and kissing her breasts, using her tongue to caress and delight the smiling, sighing blonde. After working her way back up and kissing Glinda passionately, Glinda worked her way down and for the first time kissed Elphie's bare breasts

Even though she knew it was going to happen, Elphie's eyes flew open as she gasped. Glinda paused, looked into her love's eyes.

"Just look at me, it's ok" She whispered gently.

She kissed both of Elphie's breasts tenderly, and slowly caressed them with her fingers and tongue, as Elphie had done to her, eliciting gasps and quiet moans, but no fear.

"Oh Glinda" she breathed.

Glinda moved her lips up to Elphie's and kissed her, Elphie responded fiercely.

Having so much freedom to explore Elphie's body aroused Glinda more than she ever dreamed possible.

They kissed and caressed with passion and purpose. Feeling slightly liberated; Elphie's hand worked its way down Glinda's side and stroked her inner thighs. Glinda, already aroused, responding by spreading her legs slightly and kissing Elphie with ardor. Elphie, repeating the actions of the previous night, spent some time stroking Glinda lightly and slowly, while kissing her lips and arousal spot. She found her pleasure node and massaged it gently. Glinda arched her back slightly intertwining her hands in Elphie's hair, vocalizing little sighs of utter delight. She was tempted to reciprocate, but sensed it would be to much at one time for Elphie to cope with, so she allowed herself to complete give in to what she was experiencing with a loud moan.

Elphie massaged a little less gently, causing Glinda to cry out with pleasure. Feeling a little nervous, but following her instincts, Elphie slowly caressed Glinda's delicate area, and slipped two long green fingers just slightly inside. Massaging a bit faster, she took a breath, and moved her fingers around her entrance. Glinda moaned, gasped and moved with her. Focusing on Glinda's face, seeing those twinkling blue eyes filled with trust and desire gave Elphie the boost she needed. She kissed Glinda deeply, then while stroking her cheek pushed her fingers in quickly and as hard as she dared, feeling the blockage give way. Glinda whimpered and tensed briefly.

"I love you Lyndie" Elphie whispered in her ear and kissed her again. "I love you."

She moved her hand slowly and gently, hoping to soothe whatever discomfort Glinda might be feeling and allowing her to recover. Within a few seconds Glinda was matching her movements and following her love's cues, she moved her fingers faster. She ventured inside as far as she could and then back out, repeatedly, massaging the pleasure node at the same time. Glinda cried out and Elphie felt her pulsate and quiver. She stroked a little faster, feeling Glinda dig her fingers into her back while moving with her. There was a moment of concern for Glinda when she felt a little wetness where Elphie was, but since Elphie gave no indication that it was a problem, she quickly dismissed it. Elphie continued to caress inside her love as she felt her body tense with anticipation.

She continued to follow Glinda's physical cues and for a while, stroked, massaged or caressed with varying degrees of firmness and speed. Glinda was moaning and crying out as she felt waves of pure pleasure grip her with intensity that she had never imagined possible.

"Oh sweet Oz. Elphie!" Glinda said a little too loudly for Elphie's comfort.

Elphie continued to stroke inside and around her loves delicate area as she felt small spasms in her own body. Slowly, Glinda appeared to calm slightly, so Elphie caressed and stroked more slowly and gently, gradually stopping entirely. After quickly wiping her hand on the towel Glinda had put under the pillow in case Elphie started to sweat too much, Elphie caressed Glinda's stomach and kissed her breasts as she continued to settle.

Kissing Glinda tenderly, Elphie shifted position and gathered her quivering love into her arms, holding her and kissing her gently until she was calm.

"Was it painful for you my precious?" Elphie whispered stroking her love's cheek.

Glinda smiled at her love, blue eyes twinkling happily, face flush with pleasure.

"Was what painful my love?" She responded then kissed Elphie with fervor.

They went into their routine of gentle kisses and caresses while Glinda slowly and gently shifted them so she was in the slightly more dominate position.

"Elphie, you were amazing." Glinda whispered, kissing her and stroking her cheek.

"That was amazing" She kissed her again.

"May I show you how amazing it can be my love" Glinda asked in a way that left no doubt that she was asking permission.

Glinda engaged Elphie in a series of kisses starting with soft and gentle, ending with deep and passionate and including everything in-between. Elphie knew that Glinda was requesting her permission to continue and loved her all the more for it. While she had been with her love, her body had seemed to take on a life of it's own. And while the intensity of the feelings had confused her slightly, they hadn't necessarily frightened her. She trusted Glinda, trusted her love and gentleness. She felt their connection, and even though she didn't know how she would respond, but knew absolutely that that Glinda would care for her and help her.

When they parted from the kisses, Elphie looked into Glinda's loving eyes and gave her one of those bright, beautiful smiles that Glinda said she showed all to infrequently.

"I love you Lyndie." She whispered.

Glinda returned her smile. "I love you too."

They kissed again and returned to their light and gentle explorations. Glinda spent time caressing and kissing Elphie's breasts and sides, encouraging her to follow suit and also giving her time to readjust to the previously frightening, sensations and feelings. She kissed Elphie's arousal spot and lightly caressed it with her tongue. She kissed and caressed down Elphie's neck and chest and paid some gentle attention to the still touchy area of her stomach. They spent some time caressing each other's stomachs and sides while Glinda whispered reassuring words in her loves ear, just as she had done before. She engaged Elphie in a deep kiss, while still gently stoking her stomach and sides.

"A kiss Elphie, we can always come back to a kiss." She whispered and moved on to the spot right below Elphie's ear and kissed it with passion and purpose.

Feeling Elphie's soft skin and feeling her body respond to her touches, aroused Glinda all over again and she sighed with pleasure. Elphie let out a very quiet moan and Glinda sensed that she was aroused and ready to move forward.

She started moving her hands slowly down Elphie's sides, caressing her hips and outer thighs. She was anxious because this was problematic territory and Glinda was fervently hoping that she could be gentle enough. She lightly stroked the outside of Elphie's thighs, whispering in her ear and kissing her neck and mouth. She slowly moved her hand to the inside of the soft green thigh, lightly moving up and down with her fingers. Elphie's eyes were shut tight and she tensed noticeably.

"You're ok my love, You are safe." she whispered still stroking her inner thigh moving a little farther upward. Elphie opened her eyes and Glinda saw a glint of fear. She stilled her hand, but did not move it.

She kissed Elphie vigorously then murmured. "You feel me my love, stay with me."

Elphie shifted, spreading her legs slightly, allowing Glinda's fingers to stroke and caress her thighs at will.

Elphie moved her hands up and down Glinda's back and buttocks, kissing her face and neck, trying to focus on the sensations she was feeling, the overwhelming desire and want. She moaned quietly as Glinda's hand moved farther up her thighs.

"Look at me Elphie" she said softly as she moved her hand into the area that recently explored on her. Elphie stiffened, opened her eyes and focused on the kind and loving face in front of her, trying to hide her alarm.

"You're Ok my love, just breathe" She used her fingers and tenderly caressed Elphie's sensitive and most delicate of areas. Elphaba spread her legs a little more, moaning involuntarily, but not relaxing.

Glinda gently continued to caress the area, stroking with light touches while whispering gentle reassurances. Elphie's breathing was rapid and strained

"You can handle this Elphie. I love you, I won't hurt you." Glinda said affectionately.

If she had thought for a moment that Elphie was panicking, or flashing back, she would have stopped immediately. Elphie was struggling, but did not seem overly frightened. It upset Glinda that something that should have been so special, so precious and tender, as it had been for her, had been marred for Elphie by violence. She was determined to help her try to get past it, if that was even possible.

After a little more gentle exploration and words of encouragement and love, Glinda found her love's small pleasure node and massaged it gently, sending sock waves through Elphie's body.

"Elphie my love, let go, experience this." She said as Elphie stiffened again.

She continued stroking the pleasure spot lightly; feeling even more aroused herself.

"I can't" Elphie said through gritted teeth, trying to control her responses. "I don't know how."

"It's ok- give yourself permission to enjoy this, you are allowed to enjoy every wonderful sensation. I love you"

She massaged a tiny bit harder, intentionally sending Elphaba to the brink, while kissing her, trying to keep her focused.

"Let go my love, I'm in control enough for both of us, It's ok, you won't be hurt." She slowly, carefully but deliberately slipped two of her delicate fingers gently inside Elphie.

Elphie cried out involuntary and arched her back to meet Glinda's hand. Glinda started a slow rhythm, moving in and out, going as deep inside as she could, while massaging her pleasure spot, as Elphie had done to her.

Elphie quietly moaned and gasped, biting her lip and holding on to Glinda.

"That's it Elphie, let go" she speed up her movements just a little.

Elphie finally allowed herself to succumb to the intense feeling and cried out softly, grabbing the sides of the bed, arching her back, tears starting to flow down her face.

Glinda leaned and kissed her tears away.

"I love you, my precious Elphie." Glinda whispered.

She moved inside Elphie a little faster and with a little more pressure, while Elphie moaned quietly and cried.

Glinda felt Elphie pulsate around her fingers and stroked a little faster. The feeling was sending her over the edge.

Elphie's tears were flowing freely and she was silently crying out and gasping. Her body began to shudder in release as waves of pleasure shot through her. Glinda used her free hand and tried to wipe away Elphie's tears before they could burn her.

Over and over Elphie shuttered and gasped as she climaxed long and hard. Glinda continued to stroke and massage and kiss. At last Elphie started to settle, and Glinda slowly brought her down. She withdrew her fingers and kissed Elphie's stomach and up her chest as the green girl's breathing slowed slightly, and she regained a little control. In one smooth motion Glinda shifted them both and gathered Elphie into her arms. For a long while, she held her trembling, crying, precious girl tightly. She wiped away her tears, stroked her hair, kissed her forehead and let her cry, keeping her tears from stinging her with a corner of the sheet.

At last the trembling eased and the crying slowed

"I love you Elphie" she whispered "I am totally and completely in love with you."

She wiped away Elphie's stray tears and stroked her cheek.

"Are you alright my love? Glinda said gently.

Trying to find her voice Elphaba croaked "I…Oh my."

Glinda chuckled "My thoughts exactly."

Elphie moved slightly away and touched Glinda's cheek.

"I love you, that was…. So intense."

"I'm so proud of you my love, allowing yourself to give in like that, isn't easy."

"I was a little scared and I was so overwhelmed by all those feelings, I couldn't stop crying, even though that was the most incredibly pleasurable thing that has ever happened to me."

"I know you were I could see the fear… and the desire in your eyes. You had a lot of things to let go of."

Elphaba kissed Glinda lightly and snuggled in her arms "Hold me" she almost whimpered

Glinda tightened her arms around her love and kissed her head. She stroked Elphie's hair, and back, loving the feel of her love's skin, breathing in her scent. They lay together quietly like that for a long time. At last Elphie kissed Glinda lightly

"Was it everything you wanted it to be? Your first time." Elphie asked.

"It was way beyond anything I could have imagined. It was incredible, so gentle and tender, yet intense and incredibly pleasurable. You were perfect, my precious, precious love." She grinned broadly and kissed Elphie playfully.

"It was your first time as well sweetheart." She stroked Elphie's cheek.

Elphie didn't know if she agreed with that or not, but this was not the time to discuss it.

"I feel so connected to you, your actions and words…it was all unbelievable. I can't process any of it."

Elphie smiled.

For a short while the talked and kissed and caressed each other. They gazed into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Elphaba, I love you so much. Stay with me tonight? Let me continue to feel your soft, warm body against mine."

"I am unable to deny you my sweet." Elphie kissed her then they shifted around so that Glinda was now being held.

"I was hoping that would be the case." She snuggled into Elphie's arms sighing happily.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie said kissing her cheek.

The snuggled quietly for a time, each one lost in their own thoughts about what had happened.

"Elphie, guess what." Glinda giggled

"What my precious." Elphie smiled at the giggling.

"We made love tonight, for hours." She was still giggling.

"Really!" Elphie said seriously. "That would explain why I am naked, and have this wonderful warm and tingly feeling."

"That would explain it. We also put on sexy lingerie, had a long romantic candlelight dinner, and danced with abandon, before we made love." She tried to say seriously.

"My, my, It sounds as though we had very busy, very enjoyable night."

"It was the best night I have ever had in my entire life. It was romantic, loving, gentle, exciting, extraordinary and very memorable." Glinda smiled.

"It sounds as though it was a profoundly special, moving and life-changing evening for everyone involved." Elphie said stroking Glinda's hair.

"Indeed it was my love, indeed it was." Glinda sighed.


	42. Chapter 42

Glinda woke up feeling Elphie next to her and all of the wonderful memories from the previous night came flooding back. Then she realized that Elphie had not had a nightmare, they had made love, and Elphie did not have a bad dream. She wiped away tears of happiness and sniffled.

"Lyndie, my sweet, What is wrong? Why are you crying?" Elphie said hearing her love's familiar sniffle.

Glinda turned over and smiled at Elphie.

"Hi Elphie! I didn't know you were awake." She grinned and stroked Elphie's cheek.

"Glinda you were crying. Why?" Elphie said concerned.

"It was nothing, my love really. I was simply very happy." Glinda reassured her.

"You need to start to differentiate your sniffles." Elphie smiled returning her love's soft caress

"I'll work on that." Glinda grinned broadly. "Shall we start again?"

"If you would like." Elphie chuckled, still amazed at how she was capable of loving someone so very deeply.

Glinda rolled back onto her side, then after a few seconds stretched and yawned dramatically and rolled over to face Elphie.

"Hi Elphie!" She beamed, kissing a chuckling Elphie.

"Good morning my sweet." Elphie said returning her kiss.

"Did you sleep well?" Glinda asked, still beaming.

"I did, as a matter of fact. I got to bed late and was somewhat exhausted." Elphie smiled.

"How strange, me too!" Glinda giggled, then sobered slightly.

"So it wasn't all just a wonderful, extremely interesting dream." Glinda said looking deeply into Elphie's loving eyes.

"No my precious, Last night was not a dream, it was very real." Elphie flushing deeply, gathered her love into her arms

They held each other quietly, softly caressing arms and cheeks, while exchanging soft gentle kisses, and long looks.

"Elphie my love, Is something bothering you? You look pensive." Glinda said after a long gaze into the dark intense eyes.

"Not bothering me really. But I do need to know something." Elphie said casually.

"Anything Elphie." Glinda said caressing her love's soft cheek.

"Did it hurt you? Did what… happened cause you pain?"

Glinda sighed and kissed Elphie gently.

"I felt it. It was quick, a sharp, slightly burning, pinch. Over in an instant. " She saw Elphie look very distressed.

"Elphaba, you know me well enough to know that if I was in any sort of real pain you would have heard about it in no uncertain terms. I felt some discomfort, yes. For a few seconds. You soothed it away with your soft gentle hand, then took me someplace I never even dreamed could exist." Glinda ran her fingers along Elphie's lips then kissed them softly.

Elphie relaxed a little and smiled and Glinda grinned mischievously.

"I also felt lots of this." She wiggled her fingers on Elphie's arms.

"Wiggly fingers?" Elphie said confused.

"Well, that too, but tickles silly, lots of tickles." Glinda giggled.

"Ooh, tickles." Elphie grinned. "Like this."

She gently tickled Glinda's sides causing her to squeal with delight. When she tried to squirm away, Elphie tickled the backs of her thighs sending into peals of out right laughter, which Elphie joined in on. Glinda tried to counter attack, but since she didn't know where Elphie was ticklish, or if she was even ticklish at all, it was pretty much a one sided skirmish. But that didn't stop Glinda from trying, albeit carefully. They both wriggled around the small bed, Glinda both dodging and seeking out Elphie's gentle tickle attacks, while trying to launch a successful one of her own. She was all giggles and laughs; Elphie was caught in a constant chuckle, until an accident of positioning turned the tide.

"Oh my!" Elphie giggled squirming away from Glinda involuntarily.

"Elphaba Thropp, you just giggled." Glinda grinned broadly. "You have a ticklish spot."

"I most certainly did not giggle." Elphie said as stoically as she could with little success.

"You did to!" Glinda bubbled. "You are ticklish behind your knee." She gently tickled behind Elphie's knee.

Elphie laughed lightly and tried to move away. After a quick check by Glinda to make sure the touching or the location did not distress her, the battle was on. Although the game was still mismatched, seeing as Elphie had one spot that was ticklish and Glinda had one spot that maybe was not ticklish, they both enjoyed themselves immensely. Glinda bounced around the bed, evading Elphie's tickles, while seeking out her kisses. Elphie got tickled more than she had anticipated, mainly because she was not as adept at bouncing around.

The significance of what had happened between them the night before was still fresh in both their minds and throughout the tickle wars they, consciously or unconsciously, treated each other with extra gentleness and affection.

After one really good shot from Elphie, Glinda bounded out of bed, giggling uncontrollably. Without even thinking about the fact that she was still without clothing, Elphie went after her, catching her in an embrace and tickling her buttocks. Glinda managed to squirm away by distracting Elphie with a playful kiss below her ear.

"Hey, no fair." Elphie chuckled. "I have not once gone after your…"

The battle was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Elphie froze, and started to bolt towards the bathroom, but Glinda caught her arm.

"Who is it please?"

"It's Norven Miss Glinda, I'm sorry to bother you, but I have an urgent message for Miss Elphaba."

Glinda had let Elphie go and she was putting on her robe.

"Please slip it under the door Master Norven." Glinda called going over to the door.

"As you wish Miss, but I have been instructed to wait for a reply."

Glinda saw an envelope come under the door.

"Thank you Norven, Please return in half an hour for the reply."

"Thank you Miss Glinda." Norven sounded relieved.

Glinda picked up the envelope and traded it to Elphie for the robe she was holding out.

"Great, just great." Elphie said sarcastically. "It's from Ambassador Danim."

"Well at least they didn't contact you right before the APEs." Glinda said airily, trying to get Elphie to sit down.

"They were much more considerate in waiting until mere hours after I had made love for the first time."

She huffed, tossing the letter on the little table and starting to pace.

"Let's just see what he wants." Glinda said reasonably.

"He wants to meet with me you ninny, if he wants a response then he is here at Shiz." Elphie snapped and was instantly sorry.

She rushed over and gathered Glinda into her arms.

"Lyndie, My precious Lyndie. Please, please forgive me." Her voice had gone from sarcastic to distressed.

"Those people make me crazy. I am so sorry I snapped at you."

Glinda pushed Elphie away gently.

"I know you are sorry Elphaba, and of course you are forgiven. Now repeat after me. I am sorry for any harsh words or actions directed towards you while I am dealing with the ambassador." Glinda smiled

"Glinda…"

"Say it Elphaba." Glinda said sternly.

"I am sorry for any harsh words or actions directed towards you while I am dealing with the ambassador." Elphie repeated dutifully.

"And I forgive you in advance, because I know that this makes you crazy, and it is being made worse by the fact that you, and I are both a little more vulnerable right now. Settled?"

"Settled." Elphie sighed. "I love you so much."

"And if I did not love you so much, would I put up with this nonsense?" Glinda chuckled.

They kissed and Elphie sat at the table and opened the letter then read it out loud.

"_Miss Thropp,_

_My assistant Miss Fruoa Gruity and I arrived in Shiz last night to meet with you concerning you birthday ceremony arrangements and other matters. Please arrange to meet with us as soon as possible, preferably today, at a location convenient for you. We are staying at the Shiz Inn._

_I apologize for the inconvenience; I will explain the necessity of a face to face when we meet._

_Thank you._

_Harluc Danim"_

"Damn!" Elphie said emphatically. "Why a face to face? My arrangements can be made by correspondence."

She was up and pacing.

"I can't handle this right now." She grumped

"My love, You seem to have no choice." Glinda said soothingly. "You knew you were going to have to deal with them sooner or later. Welcome to sooner."

"Fine. Will you please pen a response? I do not care what. I can no longer cope with being naked. Besides you will be far more…polite than I." She fled into the bathroom and shut the door rather firmly.

Glinda sighed, got some of Elphaba's stationary and wrote a short response. She sealed it and addressed it just in time to give it to Norven. Then she got Elphie some undergarments and clothes and knocked on the bathroom door.

"These might help." She chuckled, walking in with the clothes.

Elphie was slightly calmer, but her beautiful face was etched with stress. She had bathed and unconsciously put her hair up in a bun. She had also run a bath for Glinda.

"Thanks Lyndie. I ran you a bath." Elphie sighed.

"I see, good thing to, I need one. Last night was a little… well, let's just say I understand now why Jilla spends so much time in the tub." She chuckled.

Elphie flushed deeply, but helped Glinda off with her robe and into her tub.

"Thank you sweetheart, now go dress then pace around or do whatever you need to get in the frame of mind to talk to and listen to the ambassador. Please try and remember he is not the enemy. He proved that to you at the ball."

"We'll see about that." Elphie said irritably, putting her clothes on.

She leaned over, wiped off Glinda's cheek, kissed it then left without another word.

Glinda sighed heavily, the timing for the ambassador's visit could not be worse. Elphie was a little vulnerable and fragile right now. She hoped that the ambassador would treat her with the same amount of respect as he had at their first meeting. She washed very quickly, forgoing her hair. By the time she was dressed and out in the room, Elphie had either shut down or gained some sort of control.

"Where and when?" Elphie asked quietly.

"In about twenty minutes in the formal parlor downstairs." Glinda replied

"We should get there first."

"I agree, but you are allowing me to accompany you without a fight." Glinda smiled stroking Elphie's cheek.

"I am not an idiot. It would do no good for me to tell you to stay here, so why bother." She said in a resigned and slightly relieved tone.

"Besides he is bringing back-up, why shouldn't I?" Elphie smiled.

You can do this my love. You are not threatened by him, I know you are not."

"I'm not. What he represents, and what he might want of me, threatens me. There is very little good that can come of this Lyndie."

Elphie put herself into her love's arms and Glinda embraced her tightly until she pulled away.

"Let's go see what the dashing diplomat wants." She sighed pulling away at last.

The formal parlor had four private rooms off of the large common room and Elphaba went into the farthest one. Glinda told the weekend chaperone who they were waiting for and where to send them and followed her in. She saw Elphie was standing over by the window.

"Lyndie, I was not going to stop you from coming down here with me." Elphie sighed

"Maybe not, but part of you is still trying to protect me from what you think is going to happen with all of this."

Elphie smiled. "I love you. That changes everything for me."

The chaperone knocked and escorted the visitors in.

"Your guests Misses." She said sternly and withdrew promptly.

There was a short while of formal introductions and everyone getting settled. Miss Gruity busied herself with papers and other official looking things.

"May we dispense with formalities now?" the ambassador said.

"Why did you come in person?" Elphie said directly, but not rudely.

"Two reasons. The first on behalf of your great -grandfather, the second because I need to talk with you, before you come to Colwen Grounds."

"To continue our discussion we started at the ball?"

"You did say you would be of a mind to hear me out." He smiled. "But first things first. Alright?"

"It's your meeting." Elphie said more huffily than she intended.

The ambassador was unfazed by Elphaba's reactions; in fact he had expected them. Poor Miss Gruity however was mildly distressed. Even though she had been warned, she didn't know which was more unseemly, the way the Thropp Third Descending was speaking to the ambassador or the way the ambassador was speaking to the Thropp Third Descending. Glinda was having no problem with any of it… so far.

"It may be my meeting, but it affects you, and your lovely best friend." He said mildly.

Elphie bristled noticeably.

"Your great- grandfather wanted a formal, personal invitation extended to Miss Upland. An invitation to accompany you to Colwen Grounds for you birthday ceremonies." He put and official envelope on the table.

"What!" Elphie shot up out of her chair.

"In response to the hospitality you were shown at Upland Manor." He continued.

"That is not why, and you know it." Elphaba glared at him.

"I know it, but he does not think that you do. He also sent a message to you." He laid a second envelope on the table.

"Indicating, in no uncertain terms that you are to see that she comes with you."

Elphie was furious. "He can not compel her to accompany me."

"He is prepared to go directly to her parents."

"I do not believe this. I do not blood…" She was very angry.

At that moment Madame Morrible came bursting into the room.

"Ambassador Danim." She gushed with no preamble.

The ambassador looked confused so Glinda took control since Elphie had stalked off to a corner, and made formal introductions.

"I apologize for not greeting you personally upon your arrival Mr. Ambassador, but I was just informed of your presence on campus" She glared in Elphaba's direction.

"Madame Morrible, I appreciate your attention to formality, but I preferred to come without a fuss. Miss Thropp herself did not know of my arrival until a couple of hours ago."

"We shall plan a formal reception for you tomorrow evening…" Morrible continued undeterred.

"Madame, I am honored, but I am here on private Thropp family business and have limited time. I shall be leaving tomorrow."

Morrible looked extremely disappointed that she could not play hostess to an important official.

"But I shall be certain to inform his Eminence of your hospitality and attention to detail. He will be most pleased." The diplomat soothed.

Morrible beamed and allowed her self to be lead, on the ambassador's arm, to the door.

"Thank you for your understanding Madame, and for allowing Miss Thropp a private, comfortable place in which to deal with family matters."

Morrible was beside herself with pleasure at the compliments from a state figure. After a few more moments of insincere gushing and diplomatic maneuvering, the Head Mistress left.

"Sometimes I hate this job." The ambassador sighed falling back into his place on the sofa.

"She can be quite boorish." Glinda replied.

All the time Morrible had been there, Elphie had been seething on the other side of the room.

"Family business? My best friend being coerced into coming to Colwen Grounds is hardly family business." Elphie said, barely containing her anger.

"I haven't gotten to the family business yet Elphaba." The ambassador said dropping the diplomatic air.

"Is something wrong with Nessa?" Elphie said softening slightly

"Nessarose is fine. She will not be coming to Shiz though."

Elphie and Glinda both looked surprised.

"The Ministers think that Munchkinland will be better served in the long run if she stays as a presence, a visible figure, and are leaning towards pulling you out of school for a year to tutor her."

"They can not do that!" Elphie said aghast and enraged.

"What have you been doing, sitting around with the Feeble Fourteen, trying to plan my life?" Elphie spat.

"I have not. I am simply trying to tell you what is going on. I thought we came to an understanding at the ball." His calm was slipping slightly.

"This is what I understand, So far you of been a part of virtual kidnapping plot and of trying to thwart my education."

"That is unfair. You came into this with no intention of listening to anything. We need each other's help Elphaba." He said irritated.

"Like hell we do." Elphie fumed.

Alright enough!" Glinda said standing up. "That is enough out of both of you. Elphaba, go over there and settle down. Ambassador, sit down. You two are behaving like children."

"I am technically still a child." Elphie sneered from her corner.

Glinda ignored her.

"You took her by surprise with all of this ambassador. All of the research you said you did should have told you that would not the best thing to do. How did you expect her to react?"

Elphie grunted something that was probably best left undeciphered.

"And Elphaba, you may have reasons, but you haven't been exactly open minded here."

Elphie glared at her and Glinda ignored that too.

"Now I know it is not my place but I do not care. We were up late and have yet to eat today. Plus she needs to regroup and you do too. We will meet, away from campus. There is a small café near the Inn, Tyuron's; we will meet you there in an hour. Is that acceptable?"

"Fine with me. I apologize Miss Thropp. When we reconvene, I will try to order things in a more coherent, less provoking fashion."

"Alright. And I apologize for losing my temper, but this is my life you are playing free and loose with." She said still irritated.

"I am aware of that. In one hour." He bowed formally and left with a beyond stunned Miss Gruity.

"Elphie…" Glinda started.

"Not here Glinda." Elphie stormed past her and fled up to their room.

Glinda followed behind her, knowing a massive tantrum was waiting for her.

She was wrong. As soon as she entered the room Elphie gathered her into a hug.

"I can't do this, Lyndie. They want too much from me."

Glinda held her for a moment then disengaged.

"Elphie, my intuitive sense is still very immature, but I have gotten better at sensing you and things that affect you. I sense nothing but a desire to help from the ambassador. He might not be going about in a way you can understand yet, but I do not believe he is doing anything that will ultimately be to your detriment."

"Ok, ok. But you being summoned by His Eminence are not a good thing. He is a manipulative bastard."

"I believe you Elphie I do, but the ambassador is not. Give this a chance. Hear him out."

Elphie had been pacing around, then abruptly she stopped and stared at Glinda.

"Get our things and come on. I have an idea." She had relaxed a little.

"Elphie…"

" I am still very angry and am not feeling especially cooperative. But I will hear Harluc out. I just need to talk to someone first."

Glinda put Elphie's things in her purse then handed her her umbrella and followed her out the door. The hurried along in silence until they were almost to Tyuron's. Glinda knew Elphie would fill her in when she was ready.

"Lyndie, I am going to drop you here. Please arrange whatever you feel is appropriate with Tyuron and wait for the ambassador. I am going to talk to Mr. Kwenyo. He gets updated very frequently on Munchkinland goings on. Maybe he can give me some useful information."

Elphie looked directly into her love's eyes.

"I will be back soon, I promise." She said then lowered her voice. "I love you very much. Thank you for taking charge back there."

"Elphie, I'll take care of things here, go talk to your friend." She smiled at her warmly and discreetly stroked her cheek.

They parted to go about their tasks. Elphie almost ran to the apothecary shop, hoping Mr. Kwenyo was there. He came after several loud bangs on the shop door.

"Elphaba my child, how good to see you." He said happily inviting her in.

"Is anything the matter? Is Glinda well?" He said trying to read the stress on her face.

"Glinda is very well, and nothing is really wrong. But I do need to talk to you and I haven't much time." Elphie said hurriedly.

She quickly explained the basics of the situation and what she wanted. He understood and told her everything he could. She listened intently gaining some very helpful information and insights.

"Thank you Mr. Kwenyo, I am grateful."

She started to go, then stopped and kissed the old man's wrinkled cheek with great affection.

"You are horrible little busybody, and I love you dearly for it." She said smiling.

"Go on now, you are going to keep the ambassador, not to mention that feisty blonde you are so fond of waiting." He chuckled pushing her towards the door.

She blushed deeply; shot him a warning glance then left chuckling as well. The apothecary went back to his lunch think how the Elphaba that just ran chuckling out of his shop was a far cry from the Elphaba that had come sulking in less than a year ago.

Glinda talked to Tyuron and he set her up in one of his small private rooms, then went to tell Uliko so he could get cooking. She waited for a while, hoping that the afternoon went better than the morning had.

When the ambassador and his assistant arrived they talked for awhile. He apologized again for his behavior and she carefully and with great discretion told him about some of Elphie's concerns. About fifteen minutes beyond their scheduled meeting time. Elphie appeared in the doorway.

"I apologize for my tardiness." She said allowing her self to be seated.

"I was doing some research on my opponent." She smiled.

"Find out anything interesting?" He responded.

"Very. I am now much better able to listen to what you have to say and consider it. But in all honesty, I make no promises of cooperation." She said sincerely.

"Fair enough. Now, Lets get some busy work out of the way. May I assume Miss Upland will be accompanying you to Colwen Grounds."

"You may."

Glinda suppressed a delighted wiggle. She had promised not to ask, and did not know for sure until just now that she would be going with Elphie. She was bright enough to know that just because her great grandfather commanded it, didn't mean she would necessarily go along with it.

"Your Excellence." Miss Gruity bowed her head in deference, and Glinda giggled. "If I may take charge of this."

"You may. And please for the sake of my thread-bare sanity call me Elphaba." She saw the distraught look on the woman's face and smiled inwardly.

"Miss Thropp?" She questioned.

"Miss Thropp then." She said a touch uncomfortably. "Here is your travel schedule."

She slid a piece of paper over to Elphaba, who looked at it and frowned slightly.

"I prefer to leave Shiz on this day as opposed to this. We have social obligations to attend to before we depart for a month. And I would like to travel straight through, no overnight stops, if that can be arranged." She smiled at Glinda.

"Very good Your Ex…Miss Thropp. Now as to your accommodations, We will put you in your usual room and Miss Upland in a visitor's suite in the East Wing."

"No. I wish to stay in a two- bedroom suite. Miss Upland is, by Gillkineese standards, still not of age and requires a chaperone. She will stay with me."

Miss Gruity looked at the ambassador who shrugged and nodded.

"I assume Nessa and Nanny will be there?" Elphie said.

"They will be." The ambassador confirmed.

"Harluc, I know I have a measure of influence and power that I have never tried to capitalize on, until now. I am trusting you, only because a very reliable Munchkinlander that I have a great deal of faith in, has told me that I should." She looked at him hard, but not with hostility.

"I'll take what I can get." He smiled. "Tel me what you want."

Elphaba calmed herself and tried to summon a confidence she did not really feel.

"No one, I repeat no one, is to approach Glinda about anything at all without my or your express knowledge. If she wishes to go outside and I am unavailable, she is to be accompanied by Miss Gruity or Nanny only, no one else. All her meals will be taken with them or one of us, no exceptions."

"Go on." The ambassador nodded.

"Miss Gruity, you will assign her a maid, that you yourself choose and know well. Whoever you select will serve Glinda and myself only, fulltime and will reside nearby our suite. Harluc, I would prefer that you escort her to formal functions, but since I assume you are to escort me…"

The ambassador smiled and nodded.

"You will personally choose her escort, the same one for all functions where she requires one. You will also arrange for Miss Gruity to attend in a non-official capacity, properly accompanied of course, to keep an eye on things in my absence."

Glinda looked at her love in utter astonishment, Miss Gruity was writing furiously and the ambassador smiled slightly.

"Anything else." He said in a more amused tone than he intended

"Ambassador Danim, I am serious about this. You and I both know why His Eminence wants my best friend to accompany me and I will not allow it. I will not permit her to be subjected to the inner workings of that place, or to be manipulated. He, nor any of his stooges, is to have no access to her without me being present. Is that clear?"

"Elphaba, I understand and I agree with you. Everything will be exactly as you requested. I meant no offense, You are not known for making demands, much less specific, forceful ones."

"I have never had need before. As I said I am trusting you, and you Miss Gruity, solely because I have been counseled to do so."

"May I ask by whom?" the ambassador said.

"Master Apothecary Kwenyo."

"A formidable source indeed. I wasn't aware you two were aquatinted."

"Glad to know you do not know everything about me." Elphie grinned; relieved she had gotten that out of the way.

"I know less and less the more we talk. Miss Gruity are there any more housekeeping details to attend to?" He asked the slightly shaken woman.

"No sir. Your Excellence, I will make your travel arrangements as per your request, and send the itinerary directly to you. Everything else will be exactly as you say, down to the letter."

"Thank you Miss Gruity, I appreciate that."

"It is my pleasure Miss Thropp, truly."

"If I may, interject." Glinda said.

"How can we be in trouble again, we have been playing very nice." The ambassador grinned.

"Yes you have." Glinda chuckled. "This is about brunch, or lunch by now. I told Tyuron I would inform him when we were ready to eat. If you will excuse me."

"Of course. " The ambassador rose as she left the room.

Glinda was gone only a few moments and a short while later Tyuron brought in a delicious meal of salads, quiches, shredded potatoes and a fresh fruit tray. As they ate the ambassador explained about Nessa. She was permanently living at Colwen Grounds now and already had a bevy of tutors, it was her idea to have her sister as a tutor and that could be easily deflected. They talked about other issues that concerned Elphaba as well. The discussions were heated at times, but stayed in the bounds of civility.

"Elphaba all of this is leading up to what we need to discuss. Are you sure we are private here?"

"I am certain, go on." Elphie said tightly.

"I am fairly confident that you are not going to accept the heir apparent designation, and I am going to ask you to reconsider, at least temporarily."

Elphie dropped her fork. "What?"

"Please listen. Your great-grandfather is not as vigorous as he once was, and the populace is calling his mental state into question. The Ministers have things under control, but they are in his camp, and are very old school."

He regarded Elphaba who nodded.

"There have been rumblings in parts of Oz about a regime change, a not pleasant one. The majority of Munchkinlanders are comfortable and happy with the concept of the Descending Thropps, but the rumors have been circulating for awhile now that you are not capable or not willing to take over. Granted you are not well-known or even liked, but you are next in line."

All of this more or less coincided with things that Mr. Kwenyo had told her.

"I am still listening. What is it you are asking, specifically?" She said irritably.

"I want you to go through the ceremonies in their entirety, accept the position of heir apparent and all that goes with it. It will provide a sense of continuity I think will calm the rumblings. If by some chance something happens to your great grand-father, You will accept the title of Eminent Thropp, then abdicate, in favor of Nessarose, who hopefully by that time will have gained favor and popularity and will be accepted as Eminent Thropp in spite of her age. This will make everything legitimate and very traditional, which should keep the ministers and old-schoolers very happy.

"You can't be serious?" Elphie said in shock. "You want to use me and Nessa for some political gain?"

"No, Nessarose wants to be Eminent Thropp someday and frankly there are those of us who think she will be a decent one. I know you have no desire to rule Munchkinland, and I do not think you would be very good at it." He smiled.

"You are an academic, and far too intelligent, not to mention anti-social, and reserved to be a good governor."

Elphie sighed.

"Elphaba, there are some other things you should know."

He told her about an insurgent group that had sub-groups in every state, including Munchkinland and the Emerald City. They were tied to the radicals that vandalized and attacked people in Shiz and other places.

"We do not know who they are yet, but we know they try to kind a way into the highest levels of governments and take over, possibly on behalf of the Emerald City. They use blackmail, threats, intimidation, and the Shiz incidents aside, very little violence. We believe you and your sister are safe because she is disabled and has been very sheltered her whole life and you are a virtual non-entity in Munchkinland. Being an antisocial recluse is paying off." He grinned trying to lighten the tense mood that had developed.

"You are asking a lot of me, maybe too much. I want to stay in school."

"We know that and have no intention of disrupting your studies, the heir apparent is in name only as far as you as concerned, but it does provide you with some advantages, more influence, real power, if you needed to use it."

"I do not care about such things."

"I know that too. I did a little research and found some loopholes to the things that have kept you tied to Colwen Grounds, besides your age. The main thing is your trust. As a 19 year old heir apparent, there are legal, legislative things we can do to get it transferred out of your great-grandfather's, and therefore the government's control and into the control of a neutral executor."

"You are bribing me?" Elphie said incredulously.

"Not at all, I have already started the process, it will just be easier if you are the official heir apparent."

Glinda had been watching Elphie and was becoming concerned. She needed a break.

"Mr. Ambassador would you please excuse Elphaba and I for a few minutes." Glinda rose, with a confused Elphie doing the same.

"Of course." The ambassador said also rising. "Please take your time."

"Thank you." Glinda said and led Elphie out of the room.

The ambassador looked at a very confused Miss Gruity and tried to explain what he thinks just happened.

"Tyuron", Glinda said. "If your other private room is empty, may we use it for a moment please?"

"It is and you may, for as long as you like."

"Thank you so much, would you please take some dessert and coffee into our guests please?"

"Absolutely Glinda. Uliko fixed up something special for you all." He hurried off to the kitchen.

Elphie followed Glinda into the other room and sat up on the table as Glinda had indicated she should. She understood this odd request when Glinda, after latching the door, stood in front of her and they were nose to nose. Glinda looked into her love's eyes and said nothing.

"Do you know what I wanted to do today?" Elphie said after a long loving gaze.

"What my love?" Glinda smiled.

Elphie wrapped her arms around Glinda's waist and laid her head on her love's shoulder.

"This." Elphie held her tightly.

Glinda held on to her for a moment.

"Hmmm. I remember an awful lot of this as well." Glinda quickly moved her hand up Elphie's skirt and tickled her newly discovered ticklish spot behind her knee.

Elphie laughed a little in spite of herself then gently moved Glinda's hand away.

"Stop that!" She scowled then kissed Glinda lightly

"Last night was so…I am angry that this intruded on us. I wanted to stay with you, be near you until I could understand everything that happened."

"My precious Elphie, This is not intruding, what happened between us last night was ours, and ours alone. Nothing that happens out in this world can affect that. We shared something special and precious, and we have a lifetime to figure it all out."

"Why did you pull me out of there? Not that I am not grateful."

"You were doing so well, you appeared strong and confident. You took control and told them what you wanted, but the strain was getting to you. You needed a moment and this…"

Glinda kissed her softly, then a little more robustly.

"I love you." She whispered in Elphie's ear and held her for a little while.

"I need to talk to Nessa." Elphie said at last. "I need to know for certain that she wants this."

"I'm sure you do not have to give him a response right now, and I'll support you no matter what."

She grinned mischievously. "It could be fun to sleep with a head of state."

Elphie blushed and smiled. Glinda could always lighten her mood.

"Are you alright my love?"

"I am. Thank you loving me so much." Elphie kissed her with purpose.

"You are welcome." She kissed her back and helped her off of the table.

They settled back in and Glinda dug into her dessert. Miss Gruity poured them coffee and Glinda put heavy cream into Elphie's. Feeling bolstered by Glinda's attention Elphie expressed her needs and peppered the ambassador with questions, wanting to know all she could about what was going on, especially with Nessa and the people trying to infiltrate the government. They talked, sometimes heatedly, but mostly amicably for so long that Tyuron brought them a light dinner.

Elphie appreciated the ambassador's directness, and answered his few questions in kind. By the time the ambassador and Elphie had worked everything out and she was reasonably satisfied that she was not going to be walking into either a familial or political ambush, and that all of her demands regarding Glinda's visit would be honored, the sun was setting.

"Harluc, I know I seem uncooperative, but I have listened to everything you have said. If I do as you ask, and I make no promises that I will, it will be for Nessa's sake."

"Elphaba. You are considering my proposal, I did not even imagine you would indulge me this much, and I thank you for that." He smiled warmly.

Elphaba nodded acknowledgement and made small talk with Miss Gruity while the ambassador went to settle the bill with Tyuron. He offered to walk them home, but they declined. Miss Gruity promised that all their travel arrangements would be made and the itinerary in her hands at least a week departure.

As they parted, Ambassador Danim felt as though he had won a very small, but crucial victory, and Elphaba felt as though she had been kicked in the stomach, and she had the beginnings of a headache.

They walked quietly around the lit courtyard for awhile, then went to café for something to drink.

Elphie didn't say a word as they sipped their beverages got refills to take up to their room and then went about their evening routine.

"Elphie, you need to talk about this." Glinda said after they were ready for the next day and ready for bed.

"I have a headache." She said simply.

"Then come my love." Glinda maneuvered her reluctant love on to the bed and into temple massaging position.

She slowly and gently started to rub Elphie's temples, After a few minutes Elphie settled down some and started to talk. She was not angry or upset, but she still just rambled. Everything she felt or thought she felt about what the ambassador had told her came out, including things about Nessa and hearing about the people that attacked her. Glinda massaged and listened, inserting a comment or a kiss here and there. Finally Elphie seemed to relax. She changed the subject to the next day's activities; they worked out their schedules and parted for bed.

"Thank you again my sweet, It seems all you ever do is hold me together when I am falling apart."

"You were not falling apart. And I love holding you, and being held by you."

She emphasized her point by gathering Elphie into her arms and holding her tightly, then gave her a long, slow deep goodnight kiss.

"I love you Elphie, Good night."

"Good night my sweet, I love you too."

"Glinda." Elphie said after they were settled in their beds. "I was planning on letting you accompany me to Colwen Grounds, even before the edict."

She heard her love's giggle, envisioned her wiggling with delight and drifted off to asleep.

The next day, Glinda was waiting for Elphie at their usual table, looking forward to having lunch with the girl she loved. It was going to be a long hectic week. The term was almost over and Elphie's APE exams were a week from today. She was lost in thought when a voice interrupted her.

"You are Glinda Upland, Elphaba's roommate, right?" Said a girl Glinda did not know.

"Yes, I am. Is everything alright?" She said hiding her concern.

"I think so, maybe. I'm Doipa; I have astronomy class with Elphaba. This morning I passed her on the way there and we greeted each other, but she did not show up for class. I have two classes in that building and when I left just now I saw her sitting in that field near the building. That seemed a little odd even for her."

"_Oh no!"_ Glinda thought to herself.


	43. Chapter 43

Glinda walked quickly towards the field, Elphie's favorite place on campus. She had thanked Doipa then grabbed some sandwiches and a to go container of cider from the counter, in case her love was hungry. As she approached the field she saw a black clad figure sitting under a tree, legs tucked underneath her. Getting closer she saw that Elphie was staring down an alleyway, the alleyway.

"Oh Elphie" Glinda said quietly.

She gracefully lowered herself down onto the ground in front of Elphie, blocking her view of the alley.

"Trying to blend in, or disappear?" Glinda said casually.

"Is there a difference?" Elphie smiled.

Glinda felt a rush of relief. Elphie had not shut down nor withdrawn.

"Only to those of us who love you desperately and would need to hunt you down if you decided to disappear." Glinda chuckled lightly unwrapping a sandwich and handing it to Elphie.

Elphie accepted the sandwich and gave Glinda a loving look.

"How did you know I was here?"

"A classmate of yours recognized me and told me." She handed Elphie the cider container.

They were quiet for awhile. Elphie gobbled down her sandwich and accepted another.

"Don't you get tired of having to care for me?" She said looking at the sandwich.

"I live for taking care of you, and loving you." Glinda smiled touching her fingers.

"I don't know who I'm supposed to be Lyndie." Elphie sighed and ate some sandwich.

"The ambassador wants me to be the savior of Munchkinland. The professors think I'm some kind of a genius and want me to tutor and teach. And you want me to…"

"Stop." Glinda said quietly and gently. "I want you to be Elphie, and my Elphie is a lot of things, incredibly intelligent, heir to the governor of an Ozian state, a precious, affectionate, and gentle girlfriend, and so much more."

"When I was walking to class this morning, I looked down that alley, I do that every time I pass it. Now it's just a place. But this morning I felt a familiar twinge of fear and all of a sudden I felt like I was splitting apart. Into the girl who was raped, and the girl who had sex with you. I came over here and sat down, trying to stay in control and not just go into myself, which I really wanted to do. I could not reconcile those two images. I still can not. Then all of the things Harluc told me started mixing in, then all of the professor's expectations. I did not even know what time it was until you showed up."

"My love, everyone is a combination of things, other peoples expectations, their own expectations, their pasts, good and bad, even their futures. Those things overwhelm me sometimes too. I think the difference for you now is that too many major things have been brought to the surface all at once."

"Remember, when we were at Upland Manor and we talked about going off to live in a cave…"

"I remember we decided against a cave, the dampness, my hair… not a pretty sight." She smiled

Elphie smiled as well.

"My love, you have come so far in dealing with your emotions on your own, look what you have accomplished just in these few hours. I believe becoming a hermit is no longer required."

"I've skipped classes, caused you skip classes and have grass stains on my skirt." She sighed.

Glinda offered Elphie a third sandwich, which she declined.

"I caused my self to skip classes, for a very good reason. Elphie, I won't go so far to say I understand how you think all of the time, but I know your tendency for sorting through thoughts and emotions and putting them away into tidy little nooks and crannies in that beautiful head of yours." She grinned

"May I offer some advice?" She took Elphie's empty cider container and put it back in her book bag.

Elphie chuckled, but did not respond. It was a rhetorical question and they both knew it.

"Do that now my love. You have three major things with emotional implications vying for your attention and that might be too much for you."

"Munchkinland, the APEs a week from today and…" She was trying to think of how to phase the third.

"Your feelings about what happened to you and happened between us," Glinda said gently.

"I guess so yes."

"Munchkinland you can do nothing about right now, so put that away. We can sort though your conflicting feelings about what happened to you and between us, together, anytime you need to." She smiled.

"That leaves the APEs. My study group is going to review all week. I should focus on that."

"Do you feel ready to face the world outside of your field?" Glinda smiled.

"Someday soon we need to discuss, once again, why in Oz you love me so much." Elphie chuckled getting up, then helping Glinda up.

"I guess I should go and get myself ready for study session." Elphie picked up her bag as well as Glinda's and offered Glinda her arm.

They walked slowly towards the library.

"Elphie, I meant it when I said you come so far. It wasn't all that long ago when all of these stirred up emotions would have had you pacing twitching and mumbling around the field instead of sitting quietly trying to sort through it.

"Oh I did some pacing twitching and mumbling, believe me. I just knew I had to settle myself down. It was very hard and took a while, but I think I found a reasonable point between a total twitching meltdown and a complete catatonic shutdown." She chuckled.

"You are amazing and I love you." Glinda whispered in her ear. "Dinner?"

"We can, but a little early?" Elphie said handing Glinda her book bag.

"Sure thing Elphie. I'll meet you at our table. Are you better?"

Elphie smiled. "I am, for now. We will talk about how grateful I am that you love me enough to hunt me down later."

"This is twice now." Glinda said referencing the time when Elphie left her, but smiling. "Let's not make it a habit."

Elphie wiped away tears that were forming in her eyes and intertwined their hands briefly, flushing the whole time.

"I'll see you in a few hours my sweet." Elphie said quietly taking her hand back and heading into the library.

Glinda felt overwhelmed, completely. She ran to their room, biting back tears the whole way. When she got there, she dropped her things on the floor and fell down onto her bed and cried for a long time. She hurt inside for Elphie, wanted so badly to fix everything for her, but knew she couldn't. She sobbed into her pillow, holding her little doll close to her. When she had no more tears left to shed and her hurt had abated somewhat she sat up. She was feeling, intensely, some of what her mother had meant by it would be hard for her to love Elphie. But love her she did. She went into the bathroom and washed her face, then decided to go see if she could make amends for missing her classes.

Her professors were not too happy, but when Manif intervened, they gave her her homework assignments and readings. Loma let her borrow her notes.

"Thank you Manif. I just barely caught up from being sick." Glinda smiled.

He had escorted her to the café and they sat and sipped iced tea.

"You looked like you could use a break. I saw you running away from Elphaba and in the direction of your dorm. It looked as though you were crying. Is everything alright?" He said concerned.

Glinda smiled warmly, she was glad Manif knew the nature of her and Elphie's relationship.

"Yes, everything is fine. I guess I was feeling Elphie's stress a little too keenly. I had a good cry and I'm good as knew."

"The APEs are in a week aren't they?"

Glinda nodded.

"I remember that stress, I feel for her and you. It's hard to see someone you love stressed out." He winked at Glinda, and to her surprise she blushed slightly.

"Hi you all." Dani said coming over.

She gave Manif a quick kiss and sat down.

"I'm sorry to interrupt."

"No problem." Glinda said cheerily.

"Advance registration for the sketching class at the Arts Center is tomorrow. Are you going to take it with me?"

"Oh I almost forgot about that. I think I'd like that and Elphie won't care. She'll probably enjoy a night that she can spend studying." Glinda chuckled.

"Do I need to come with you to register?"

"No, no. I can register us both; I am going to be there tomorrow anyway, during the day. You can pay for it on the first night."

"Thanks so much Dani. I think this will be fun."

"Me too, Everyone needs a night away from their loves doing something all their own." She smiled. "Manif told me about you and Elphaba. I'm fine with it, and not nearly as surprised as I'm sure Mr. Clueless was." She chuckled.

Glinda chuckled too. "Considering I rebuffed his advances for months, I think he has been a real sport."

"Well then I owe Elphaba a big thank you for capturing your heart, so I could have his." Dani grinned.

"Ladies, please I am sitting right here." Manif scowled.

The two girls looked at each other, grinned and each kissed one of his cheeks.

"We need to go dear, your tutees will be waiting." Dani said.

They said good-byes and the two left hand in hand. It was so good to be able to share even a small part of her life with Elphaba with someone. She was feeling much better about everything and got started on her homework while she waited for Elphie.

Elphie spent some time in her little corner of the library pacing around getting her thoughts under control then getting ready for her study session. Focusing on something that made sense helped her put everything in its proper place. By the time she went to meet her group she was back in control and feeling better.

Elphie walked across the patio and saw Glinda studying at their table. She smiled and felt warmth engulf her.

"Hi Lyndie" Elphie said putting down her book bag.

"Elphie!" Glinda beamed.

"I do not have long my sweet, I'll go get us something, then we can exchange afternoon's activities."

"Ok." Glinda said slightly disappointed.

Elphie hurried in and got them salads, dinner, dessert and a drink for herself.

"Mmmmmm yummy." Glinda said after sampling her grilled fish.

"This is good. Lyndie I'm sorry about this evening…"

"No don't be. I understand.

"It's going to be all week, during dinner as well, all the groups are going to be gathering to review each others progress notes."

"I'm fine with this Elphie, I know how important it is to you. I'm disappointed at no dinners all week, but I'll get over it." She smiled.

"Do I at least get breakfasts and lunches?"

"As far as I know. Oh I need to go. I love you Lyndie, you are important to me too." She said quietly, touching her fingers to her loves.

"I'll see you later, my love."

Elphie hurried off, having finished only half of her dinner. Glinda sighed and got some rolls and fruit to take up to the room in case she was hungry when she returned. She went up to their room and finished her homework then she puttered around and got ready for the next day. She took a long, hot bath and thought over the past couple of days. She thought about making love with Elphie and sighed with contentment. She took her time washing her body and hair and came out of the bath feeling warm and tingly, partly from the bath and partly from thoughts of Elphie. After drying and putting up her hair she snuggled in her bed with one of her textbooks and studied until Elphie came home.

Elphie walked in the door exhausted and feeling like she did not know anything at all.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled, putting down her book.

"Hello Glinda." Elphie said wearily.

"You look tired my love." Glinda said going over and wrapping her green love in her arms.

"I feel like I haven't studied anything at all, ever."

Glinda led her over to the bed, then went to get her some fruit, rolls and cider.

"Here sweetheart, eat something, you hardly have had anything all day." Glinda sat beside her and fed her a piece of melon.

She ate what Glinda brought for her and talked a little about the review session. Glinda told her about talking to Manif and Dani.

"I'm glad you decided to take the summer class with Dani, my sweet. I think you will enjoy it."

"Me too." Glinda smiled and kissed her love.

"Go bathe my love and I'll get your nightclothes. " She kissed Elphie gently.

Elphie disrobed and bathed then sat on the stool in front of the mirror to clean her hair. She stared at herself, bits and pieces of her inner struggles this morning kept popping out of their niches.

"For the time being you are Elphaba, scholar. Everything else can wait." She said to herself.

"Except maybe the girlfriend part. " Glinda giggled from the doorway.

"Well, I might be able to handle that." Elphie smiled.

Glinda kissed Elphie then went to get some oil. She warmed some in her hands then started to rub Elphie's neck, shoulders and back.

"You are very tense my love." She said massaging gently.

"I am usually tense." Elphie smiled, enjoying the massage.

"No you are not." Glinda smiled paying gentle attention to her loves beautiful green shoulders.

"Lyndie, I've been thinking about what happened between us and I… I think…" Elphie was stammering like she did when she couldn't find proper words to express herself.

"Do you regret that we made love?" Glinda asked.

Elphie whirled on the stool so fast she nearly knocked Glinda over.

"Oh no!" Elphie gasped when they were balanced again.

"Lyndie, my precious. I absolutely do not regret that, not at all. Alright?"

"Alright Elphie, but something is troubling you."

She brought Elphie her robe and helped her into it.

"Thank you. I'm not troubled. I took a risk and faced some of my darkest fears. Not only of sex, but also of allowing myself to feel that deeply and profoundly. I think that because I did that, I was able to deal, even the little that I did, with the ambassador and the Munckinland mess, which I dread."

She took Glinda's hand and led her out into the room and to her bed.

"I know that it was your love, your patience and gentleness, your Lyndieness, that has made it possible for me to able to attempt any of it."

"My Lyndieness?" Glinda chuckled as Elphie wiped away her tears.

"If I can have Elphieness, why can't you have Lyndieness?"

"Good point." She smiled. My love I know you need to put all this away for the time being, but I want you to know you do the same kinds of things for me. Your very Elphieness allows me to be the best of who I am and who I am striving to be. We are good for each other."

"We can talk about this more, after my exams?"

"Whenever, however…forever." Glinda kissed her lightly.

Elphie feeling uncharacteristically needy drew Glinda into a deep, almost frantic kiss.

When at last they parted with sighs and sharp exhales, Glinda pulled Elphie into an embrace.

"I do need to put all of this away for now, but I needed that more." Elphie said pulling away.

"My love, you can need that anytime you'd like. Really." Glinda giggled.

"I'll remember that, but now I have homework."

"Not too late, Ok?"

"Ok."

They kissed again, said their goodnights and I love yous and Glinda crawled into bed. Elphie changed into her nightdress and spent the next few hours deeply entrenched in her studies, all extraneous thoughts safely put away.

When Glinda awoke Elphie was up, dressed and at her desk studying.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled.

"Are you ready to go to breakfast?" Elphie said distractedly.

"Elphaba, I just got up." Glinda chuckled giving her a kiss on the cheek.

You did go to bed last night, didn't you?" Glinda called from the bathroom.

"Yes, I went to bed last night." Elphie said just a touch testily. "And now I'd like to go to breakfast."

Glinda came out in her under garments, hair in a ponytail.

"Just put your pretty nose back in that book, I'll be ready in ten minutes." Glinda chuckled.

Glinda dressed quickly and gave her hair another brushing.

"Let's go my love." Glinda said breezily.

Elphie got up still reading her book. Glinda sighed and grabbed both their book bags.

"Elphaba, for goodness sake." Glinda exclaimed when Elphie almost ran into the doorframe because she was reading.

She took the book away from her love and shoved it in her book bag.

"Hey, the exams are in six days, I need to review."

"You can spare a half an hour to eat breakfast and talk to me." Glinda said giving her their book bags.

"You're right of course. But not a minute more." Elphie grinned.

They had a quick breakfast and casual conversation. Glinda was excited about started her final project for spell casting and Elphie was a little distracted. They parted and went to their morning classes. Elphie was waiting for Glinda at their usual table when lunchtime rolled around.

"I had a pop quiz in history that I wasn't prepared for." Elphie grumped as Glinda sat down and the food she had already ordered arrived.

"Did you pass?" Glinda asked concerned.

"Yes, but that is not the point."

Glinda was no fool and had no intention of pursuing this rant.

"Loma and I are going to do our project together, please put your book away." Glinda said

"Project, you and Loma. That is great. " Elphie smiled and closed her textbook. "You two get along very well."

"Yes we do. It should be fun." Glinda said enthusiastically.

Another quick meal and more casual chitchat and they parted once again.

"I'll see you later tonight Elphie." Glinda said.

"Mmm hmm." Elphie mumbled, nose already back in her book.

Glinda spent the afternoon with Loma planning their project and had dinner with her and Hyrut and some other friends, then went up for homework and her usual nightly routine. Elphie went to afternoon classes then met with her study group. They worked together for hours, then went to the café to get some food and study with people from other groups. Elphie was very involved and studying hard, as was everyone else. Discussions occasionally got heated as theories and ideas were batted about. Everyone was nervous and wanting to know as much as they could. That highly charged learning environment was feeding Elphie's feelings of academic inadequacy and general anxiousness. When the session finally ended, because the café manager threw them out, Elphie went back up to their room. It was fairly late.

Glinda was all ready for bed, with some soft music playing, reading when Elphie came shuffling in.

"How went the studying?" She asked brightly.

"I feel like an uneducated dolt." Elphie said as she shuffled into the bathroom.

"Would it do me any good to try and convince you that you are anything but an uneducated dolt." Glinda called.

"Not really, I know I'm not. But being around so many incredibly talented and intelligent people is a little humbling. May I bathe in peace now?" Elphie sighed.

"Only if you assure me that you ate dinner." Glinda said firmly.

Elphie poked her head out of the bathroom. "I ate dinner. Herbed rice and vegetables. Happy now."

"Yep. Bathe away!" Glinda chuckled.

About half an hour later Elphie emerged looking weary and sat down at her desk.

"Elphie, no more. You are tired." Glinda said getting up.

"Just this one formula, for tomorrow morning. Oh, no breakfast, I'm sorry."

"Alright Elphie, but please get some good sleep, promise me."

"I will, I will Glinda. Now go to sleep. Goodnight."

She gave her a quick kiss and a hug.

"I love you."

"Goodnight Elphie, I love you too." Glinda said sincerely, but a little worriedly.

Elphie was up and gone when Glinda awoke. She was a little upset, but softened when she saw a note in her doll's lap.

"_Same time, same table, no books._

_I love you, Elphie."_

That made her smile. She dressed and went down to breakfast, joining Natyia and Alopa for a gossip session. The morning dragged, but at last she was sitting at the table waiting for Elphie.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled.

"Hello Lyndie. How was your morning?" She put down her bag and got out some papers.

Glinda told her about her project planning and her gossip session with her friends. Elphie nodded, but was distracted with the papers.

"Elphie, Come on! You said no books." Glinda whined.

"This is due today and I didn't get it dome last night. I am sorry." She put the papers away and turned her attention to her food and her love, but she was still distracted.

Glinda tried to talk to her with little success. When she had finished her lunch she got up to go.

"Elphie, I know you have a lot on your mind. But a have a nice afternoon Lyndie, see you tonight will not kill you." Glinda huffed.

"Have a nice afternoon Lyndie, see you tonight." Elphie said, discreetly and quickly kissing her cheek, then hurrying off.

Glinda sighed and went off to her classes. Her afternoon and evening a virtual duplicate of the previous day, as was Elphie's. The more Elphie reviewed with the other groups the less prepared she felt. She was feeling testy and agitated when she finally got back to the room.

"Hi Elphie" Glinda said when Elphie came in.

"Studying was fine, no I'm not prepared for the exams, yes I had dinner, vegetable stew and no we can not have breakfast." Elphie said a touch irritably as she put down her things and went into the bathroom.

When she came out she saw Glinda glaring at her, arms folded across her chest.

"Oh come on Glinda, I answered your questions. I have a lot on my mind." Elphie said going over to her.

"I am aware of that. And I assume you are going to study some more now?"

"I have too. I am floundering here Lyndie." She sighed.

Glinda got up and tried to hug her, but she stiffened slightly in a way she hadn't done since very early in their friendship. Elphie recovered quickly and kissed her love with true affection.

"Goodnight my sweet. Go to sleep, and please do not worry. I love you." She turned and went to her desk.

"Good night Elphie, I love you too." Glinda sighed and crawled into her bed.

The next morning Glinda got up expecting Elphie to be gone, but she was slumped on her desk, sound asleep. It was late, by her standards.

"Elphie." Glinda said quietly know Elphie was going to startle. "Elphie my love"

Glinda touched her shoulder lightly and Elphie jumped up.

"What happened, are you alright?" She said crankily.

"Elphie, I'm fine, it's morning. You fell asleep at your desk."

"Why didn't you get me up!" Elphie grumped fleeing into the bathroom.

"Now, I have missed the morning session and I needed that information." She came out and dressed hurriedly.

"I can not believe this. How could you not wake me." She griped as she quickly gathered her things.

She paused briefly and looked at a stunned Glinda.

"Alright, Alright, Not your responsibility. I just… Oh never mind. " She said peevishly as she ran out the door, slamming it behind her.

I'll put up with a lot, but this is getting ridiculous!" Glinda huffed going to get dressed.

She got through her morning classes, finally settling down and realizing that Elphie was just being Elphie. It had, however, been a very long time since Elphaba's moody side had put in an appearance.

She went to lunch, not sure if her love would even be there, or if she even wanted her to be.

She was. Glinda sat down across from Elphie, who not surprisingly had her nose stuck in a book and was oblivious.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda said quietly.

Elphie jumped slightly and looked up. "Lyndie." She smiled slightly.

"Did you manage to catch up on everything." Glinda said signaling for the waiter.

"More or less. I feel so unprepared." Elphie said.

Glinda ordered for them.

"I'm not even going to attempt to convince you otherwise."

"I do have some good news. We can have dinner tomorrow."

"Well I would hope so!"

"Lyndie, I need to review, I'm going to be busy all weekend. I have to. I need to."

The waiter brought their lunch and Elphie ate quickly rambling about what she was reviewing.

"_At least her nose is not in a book now."_ Glinda sighed to herself.

All too soon Elphie finished eating. She took Glinda's fingers and left quickly.

"My rope is quickly fraying." She said to no one as she went to class.

Elphie's review sessions were intense, everyone was nervous and feeling unprepared and contributing to one another's anxiety. Glinda was also feeling strain and needed to vent a little. She asked Manif if he and/or Dani could join her for dinner.

"…And she was asleep at her desk. She is driving herself and me crazy." Glinda said digging into a big salad after almost five minutes rambling.

"APEs are very stressful." Manif said. "I think they do that on purpose to weed out the academic boys from the men…so to speak. And she is younger than most who take them."

"I'm afraid she will burn out before she can even take them. She wants to work all weekend."

"Oh, my friend, that is not wise." Manif said. "She needs a break."

"Yes." Dani agreed. "It will do her no good to study up until the last minute."

"I know from experience. She needs to relax and unwind and go into the exams fresh and thinking clearly."

"She is on a mission. Getting her to slow down and relax is not going to be easy.'

"You are dating her, I'm sure you will think of something." Manif grinned and Glinda reddened slightly.

"Manif!" Dani chided hitting his arm.

"Hey! I was talking about the croquet tournament."

"Mmmm hmm." Dani muttered. "But that is a good idea. We are organizing a croquet tournament against the Business Department. Loma and Hyrut, Me and Manif and we need one more. Would you and Elphaba like to be our third pair? It might help her unwind."

"Yes!" Glinda bubbled. "Elphie is very good at croquet and she likes it."

"Just don't give her a badminton racquet." Manif chuckled.

"Good, I'll sign you two up, I'm looking forward to getting to know you both better." Dani smiled

"Dani, Manif did tell you about Elphaba's nature? She is a very private, solitary sort."

"And hostile, unpleasant and sarcastic. Don't forget those. " Manif chuckled.

"I may agree wholeheartedly. But you are talking about the girl I love." Glinda giggled.

They talked for awhile longer then Glinda went back upstairs for her nightly routine. She was feeling slightly better. She was in bed reading when Elphie came in agitated and twitchy.

"I do not want to chit-chat." She said ducking into a bathroom.

When she came out she sat at her desk, dug out papers and opened books and immediately immersed herself into study.

Glinda, in a move she knew wasn't the best, but that she had done before with success, went and put her arms around Elphie and kissed her cheek. Elphie brushed her off with more force than she intended to.

"Glinda, I'm busy here." Elphie snapped.

"To busy for a good night."

"Glinda please. Good night, I love you." She kissed her distractedly.

"Elphie, don't insult me like this. We need to talk."

"Glinda, I need to do this, I have to study. This test is important to me…You can not understand." She huffed and went back to her books.

"Fine Elphie, Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too." She mumbled.

Glinda wasn't upset, but she realized that Manif was right. Elphie needed a break.

She showed up at their usual table for lunch and Elphie was there, reading.

"Please don't get on me, I am beyond stressed out." Elphie said looking at Glinda.

"I know you are, you need a break."

"A break! Are you nuts?" Elphie said. "I only have today and the weekend to review, and I am so unprepared for this test."

"Even Manif said you need a break." Glinda said then proceeded to tell Elphie what Manif and Dani said.

"Great, just great." She snapped then lowered her voice. "Did you tell them we had sex too. I'm sure they got a kick out of that." She said sarcastically.

"Alright Elphie, that's enough. You are driving yourself into the ground, and for no reason." Glinda said more calmly than she felt.

"You know nothing about this, I need to pass this test." Elphie huffed.

"I know that you have been a moody beast for days and that you are so wound up and exhausted you can barely speak civilly anymore. You can pass that test Elphie, I know you can and somewhere inside you, you know it to but you are scared."

"Glinda, I am in no mood for a you're so intelligent Elphie pep talk."

"This is no pep talk Elphaba. You are way too far-gone for that. Go spend the rest of the day reviewing, don't even meet me for dinner. I don't want to anyway. Stay at the library as long as you want, until they throw you out."

"I am so sick of your sanctimonious ravings."

"And I'm sick of your I'll never measure up crap. Go review, all night. Convince yourself you can do this because you are the only one who can. Come tomorrow morning the books go away. You need to go into that test calm, relaxed and confident. Now you are a wound up, stressed out and uncertain. You keep going like this all weekend and you really won't pass that test."

"You know nothing." Elphie said

"I know we are playing in a croquet tournament tomorrow afternoon and then going to dinner. I know you need to pass this test, but you are obsessed. I know you need to keep reviewing, so go. The rest of the day and night is yours, but not the weekend."

"You can not tell me how to run my life, or my studies. I will study as much as I feel I need to."

"I'll see you later Elphie. I do love you, more than I can say." Glinda said quietly getting up and going to class.

Glinda had no idea if any of what she said had gotten through to Elphie or not, but Elphie was angry…and frightened.

Glinda had dinner with friends but wasn't very talkative. She took a long hot bath with some of Mr. Kwenyo's special mixture and then sat in her chair and read until she was sleepy. Elphie seethed and fumed as she walked through her afternoon. Most of it faded as she was reviewing with her group and with the other groups and while she was studying by herself, in her library hidey-hole, As she was walking back to the room, very late, her perspective changed. She paced around the patio for awhile muttering to herself and working through the tiff with Glinda.

Elphie walked into the room, it was dark and Glinda was asleep, snoring softly, doll in her hand. She went in and bathed quickly and put on her nightdress then she crawled into bed with her love. She stroked Glinda's hair and cheek until she woke up.

"Elphie?" Glinda said groggily turning around.

"Forgive me my precious. I was a beast. You were right; I was frightened and uncertain and was taking it all out on you. I can not bear that I made you angry."

"I am not angry Elphie my love, I never was. I was worried. I'm sorry I was sanctimonious."

Elphie chuckled. "I know I can do this Lyndie. No more books or papers. But I am still frightened, a little. This test is very important to me and I'm not sure I understand why."

Glinda kissed her lightly, then deeply, for a long time, and with a great deal of affection.

"We will just come back to this for now, and get some sleep." Glinda said kissing her again lightly.

"I love you Lyndie, you are my lifeline, what keeps me grounded and sane."

"I adore you, my beloved Elphie. I can not even imagine life without you. Goodnight."

There was no discussion, It was a given that Elphie was staying where she was.

"Goodnight."

Glinda turned around and snuggled into Elphie sighing happily. Elphie closed her eyes and thought about her day. After a few minutes of thinking her eyes flew open.

"Did you say croquet tournament?"


	44. Chapter 44

Yes, I did my love. We are going to play in a croquet tournament with two other pairs. It's Hyrut and Loma and Manif and Dani, against the Business Department. And it is good to have more confirmation that you were actually listening to me." Glinda giggled.

"It will be fun and you will love it and we will discuss it further in the morning."

"It is in the morning." Elphie said seriously.

"Fine smartie then we will discuss it later on in the morning." She turned her head and sought out Elphie's lips, found them and kissed them softly.

"Now goodnight, I'm tired. Fussing with you is exhausting."

"Goodnight my sweet." Elphie said distractedly.

"A croquet tournament. I've only played once. How in Oz is this supposed to be relaxing for me?" Elphie muttered.

"Shhhhh" Glinda giggled. "Sleep now, fret later. And we actually played twice."

"Fine." Elphie grumped then leaned in and kissed her love's cheek.

They slept relatively late, Glinda awakening before Elphie. The green girl was lying on her back, sleeping peacefully. Glinda lay on her side beside her and quietly watched her sleep. She hadn't done this in awhile and was moved by the sight. She stayed like that for a long time, knowing better than to wake her grouchy love. At last Elphie blinked open her eyes and looked into the eyes that were looking at her.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda said affectionately.

"Are you back to staring at me while I sleep again?" Elphie said stretching out her lanky limbs.

"The situation presented itself and I took shameless advantage." Glinda smiled.

" And people wonder why I have a paranoid streak." Elphie chuckled.

"Well as long as you are there you might as well kiss me, I can tell you want to very badly." She with mock annoyance.

"I do." Glinda said gently placing her lips against Elphie's, then pulling back.

"Very badly." She brushed their lips together again.

"But the question is." She lightly put their lips together again and ran her tongue along Elphie's

."Do you want to kiss me?" She gave Elphie a very soft kiss.

"I do." Elphie pulled Glinda into a gentle touching of their lips.

"Very badly." She repeated the gesture.

Glinda leaned over her and stroked her cheek, looking into her black sparkling eyes.

"I love you." She said giving Elphie a gentle lingering kiss.

Elphie returned her caress and returned the lingering kiss.

"And I you."

After a while of soft and tender playing. They settled into sharing long passionate kisses and deep exploring ones, all the while caressing each other and occasionally gazing into each other's eyes. They shifted positions once or twice, when Elphie was feeling uncomfortable with Glinda being in a more dominant spot. After quite awhile of kisses and caresses Elphie pulled away slowly.

"Good morning." Elphie said smiling. That was a marvelous start to my unwinding, relaxing weekend."

"Wasn't it though. We are getting very, very good at this." Glinda kissed her gently.

"Lyndie, I'm not sure how to say this…"

"Just say it my love." Glinda kissed her again.

"I don't think I can have sex with you this weekend. Not from lack of desire, it's just…"

Glinda chuckled lightly and shifted positions. "Elphie, I realize that and I was neither going to request it nor initiate it. This is as far as we will go this weekend."

"I'm sorry Lyndie."

"Elphie, we made love. We both wanted to, the time was right and we experimented and explored worked it through and enjoyed each other tremendously. But that doesn't mean that every time we have a free moment, or kiss with passion, dance or even lay naked and caress each other we will automatically make love. It doesn't work like that, at least it won't for us."

"Is it terrible that I feel relieved to hear that." Elphie said giving her a kiss.

"No sweetheart, not at all. It gave me a slight sense of relief to say it. We can make love whenever we choose to, but we should never feel compelled to. It's to precious to treat that way."

"I couldn't agree more, but Glinda promise me that if you want to engage in sexual activity, you will let me know." Elphie smiled.

"My love when I want to make love, trust me, you will know." Glinda engaged her in another round of various types of kisses.

After a nice long while of passionate kisses and caresses that led into playful gentle kisses and caresses, Glinda got up giggling.

"I love doing that, but why does it seem we always do it in the mornings, when I have to stop or perish from hunger."

"Feeling melodramatic are we" Elphie said following her up and giving her a long hug.

"I love doing that too." Glinda said kissing Elphie and skipping off to the bathroom.

"What does one wear to humiliate themselves in a croquet tournament? And while I'm at it what does one do at a croquet tournament and just because I have to ask, must I go to this croquet tournament?

Glinda came out, undressed, and casually picked an outfit out of Elphie's wardrobe, then kissed her firmly.

" Yes, you must go, please trust me it will be fun. One wears this. And I'll explain the concept of a tournament over breakfast, or lunch by now."

She turned and walked back towards the bathroom and Elphie exhaled audibly.

"Thank you!" Glinda giggled, giving her behind a little wiggle.

They finished dressing and after another long hug, slow passionate kiss, and another round of-- must I play a game a barely know with people I've never met, went down to lunch.

Elphie got them some food and met Glinda at their preferred table.

"Glinda, I know this might sound strange but, except for the bug party, I haven't spent anytime with Manif since you told him about us. I'm a little nervous."

Glinda smiled. "It's Ok Elphie, He really is fine with us. He was even teasing me a little about it the other day."

"Teasing you?"

"After I vented about you being an impossible obsessive beast, he told me that you needed to relax and unwind. When I said that wasn't as easy as it sounded he said and I quote "_You are dating her, I'm sure you will think of something."_" Glinda chuckled.

"And you chose fighting with me?" Elphie laughed.

"It worked didn't it." Glinda laughed too. "Not to add to your nervousness but he told Dani, and she is very Ok with it too. Please do not let it throw you."

Elphie sighed and ate her lunch.

"I'll try, but Lyndie, you know what I'm like."

Before Glinda could respond, Elphie's point was proven when Manif and Dani came over to their table and Elphie flushed deeply.

"May we join you?" Manif said. "Or should we wait until she returns to her normal shade."

"Please join us." Elphie got out more or less successfully.

Manif held a chair for Dani then went to get them some lunch.

"So are you two ready to do the Sorcery Department proud." Dani smiled.

"Actually, I was just getting ready to explain the concept of a tournament to Elphaba. Not only has she never participated in one, I fairly certain she has no concept of what one is."

Dani raised an eyebrow.

"I am neither athletic nor social." Elphie mumbled focusing on her food.

"No problem there, croquet is not an athletic game. And feel free to be as anti-social as you wish, towards the other team." Dani laughed.

"We have only played together once, but she caught on quickly and was very good." Glinda remarked.

Elphie blushed once again.

"Did she change colors permanently and not tell anyone, because I think emerald suits her better." Manif said sitting down with a tray.

"I was not aware my coloring options were a matter of public debate." Elphie said regaining her composure.

It bothered her just a little that she always took Manif's bait, but to be fair, he took hers too.

"Not a debate, but a vote might be nice." Manif laughed.

"I'll create a ballot for the next time I blush." Elphie smiled slightly.

"Blushing? Is that what you were doing? How disappointing, I thought that it was just another one of your many talents, changing shades at will." Manif feigned disappointment.

"Do you mind, we need to explain the tourney set up to Glinda and your sparing partner." Dani said sternly, but with a broad grin.

"She started it." Manif pouted.

"I most certainly did not." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda sighed. "Can we get on with this please."

"Talk to him, he is the one being a baby." Elphie said.

"Waaa Waaaa." Manif said pointedly.

"Do you feel better now Elphaba?" Glinda said leveling a significant look at her.

"Much."

"Good, I'm glad. Now let's find out about this tournament so we can kick some Business Behind!" Glinda giggled.

"Yeah team!" Manif said.

Dani grinned and kissed her boyfriend and Glinda smiled lovingly at her girlfriend. Then Dani explained tournament basics to Elphaba and the specifics of this small tournament to both of them.

"So you understand, you and Glinda will be playing with each of the three Business pairs, as will we and  
Loma and Hyrut. Whichever of the three pairs wins the most games, will play each other at the end. If there is a tie, we will play sudden death wickets."

"Got it." Glinda smiled. "Elphie?"

"Sounds logical." Elphie said.

"We can go get in a little practice if you would like. Loma and Hyrut will be meeting us there." Dani said.

"Let's go, I'm sure Elphaba needs all the help she can get." Manif said getting up.

"I would be nicer to me if I were you, not only am I a Life Sciences student helping the sorcery department win a game tournament, but I am also going to be armed with a wooden mallet." Elphie got up and walked away, smiling slyly.

"I think she just threatened me." Manif chuckled.

Glinda smiled at the older couple and ran to catch up with Elphie.

"Less nervous?" She asked taking Elphie's arm.

"I was being silly wasn't I?"

"Not at all Elphie, after everything you went through with your father's writings, I think it could be expected you would think people would react negatively, but I'm glad you are able to accept that not everyone will. So you are Ok now?"

"Am I ever Ok?" Elphie chuckled. "But I am Ok doing things with them, and I rather like Dani."

"Me too!" Glinda grinned.

"I hope you got her direct her violent, competitive tendencies towards our game, instead of towards me." Manif chuckled catching up with them.

"You deserve everything you are getting dearest." Dani said. "You are being obnoxious."

"He is being Manif." Elphie chuckled.

"As I said, he is being obnoxious." Dani laughed.

They chatted casually all they way to the croquet field. Elphie was relaxing, and Glinda was very pleased about that. Hyrut and Loma were there and they all chatted for awhile while they played a round together. Everyone was very impressed with Elphie, especially since it was only her second time playing.

"Hey Elphaba." Hyrut chuckled. "Maybe after this tourney, us Life Science students should take on these Sorcery people."

"Well, The field is going to be set up all summer. Maybe as a break from studying for finals, we can accommodate your request to beat you at croquet." Manif countered.

"I think we have been challenged." Hyrut directed towards Elphaba.

"Fine with me. I live for teaching Mr. Guoyn some manners." Elphie smiled.

"Ho Ho, the freshman, novice croquet player is getting cocky. This should be good." Manif countered.

"Cocky versus obnoxious, should be quite a show." Glinda giggled.

The other team showed up, from another practice field, and after introductions the matches started.

Elphie was a little uncomfortable, doing something so public with all of these new and unfamiliar people, but a few words and a finger touch from Glinda helped calm her a bit. Focusing her nervousness on the game helped as well. Figuring out that her interactions were with her ball, her mallet, the wickets and her love calmed her completely. When they were not shooting the six friends chatted, laughed, teased, joked and acted as cheerleaders for one another. Elphie found that she was enjoying the interaction with them as much as playing the game, even though her participation was much more reserved than the others.

After all was said and done Elphie and Glinda won all three of their matches and the other two pairs won two each. They had a little time while the other team played sudden death wickets to break a tie, so they sat on the grass talking. All but Elphie, who was intently watching the tiebreaker, gathering useful information.

"I had no idea you were so interested in spectator sports Elphaba." Manif chuckled.

"It's called silent observation, you might want to try it sometime. If you can manage the silent part." She grinned, getting up and walking around.

"That's my girl." Glinda said quietly.

"Manif." Glinda said taking advantage of Elphie being out of earshot. "At dinner tonight, of afterward would you talk to Elphie a little about the APEs, what to expect, things like that."

"Absolutely, I'm glad you got her settled down. You need to come at these tests from the calmest place you can manage."

"I think they are ready for us Glinda." Elphie said helping her up, interconnecting their fingers briefly.

"Go Sorcerers!" Manif cheered, grinning and clapping.

"And witch." Glinda whispered, giggling.

"He seems to always hit from the left in situations like this, try and block the area with your shot." Elphie whispered about halfway through the game.

She was using what she learned from watching the tiebreaker to try and help them, because the teams were fairly even. Glinda sensed Elphie calculated and in the end the Sorcerers won. Manif was cheering and yelling like a maniac. He picked Glinda up and twirled her around and patted Elphie on the back congratulating her vigorously. Hyrut, knowing less about Elphie, gave her an enthusiastic hug, which caused a brief moment of panic. Glinda got to her right away and under the pretense of giving her roommate a congratulatory hug whispered soothing and reassuring words in her ear. She regained control immediately. After shaking hands and chatting with the other team for a bit the six headed back to the dorms.

"I suggest a celebratory dinner at Vesyut's Terrace." Manif said.

Everyone agreed that sounded great.

"We will split the bill three ways and Manif springs for the first bottle of wine." Dani said leveling a look at Manif.

"Elphie and I will arrange transportation." Glinda bubbled.

"Great, meet in front of Crage Hall in say an hour." Hyrut said.

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways. Elphie asked Norven to arrange for Mr. Frama and a six-person carriage in an hour and the tourney winners went upstairs.

"Elphie are you alright?" Glinda said gather her love into her arms as soon as they were inside.

"I'm fine Lyndie, really. No fussing, please." Elphie said disengaging and kissing her lightly.

"That was so much fun!" Glinda said spinning around. "And we won!"

"I like croquet. You were right it was very relaxing. Calculating the possible shots and the best outcomes, figuring in the other teams plays and predicting future shots, was fun. Maybe sometime we can go play together, just us."

"That sounds like even more fun." She chuckled pulling Elphie into a spin and kissing her with enthusiasm.

"I think we should clean up and change, don't you?" Elphie chuckled

"Oh all right." Glinda pouted.

"Thank you." Elphie said quietly.

"For what, going to change?" Glinda giggled.

"For loving me enough to bully me into this." She smiled her beautiful smile.

"Elphaba Thropp, I am not able to bully you into anything. Gently persuade or subtly goad perhaps, but never bully." Glinda grinned. "And I love you more than anything."

She kissed Elphie lightly and ran off to run a quick bath.

They chatted while bathing quickly and changing into something a little nicer. Glinda braided Elphie's hair, gathered their things then they ran downstairs. Loma and Hyrut were already there, also dressed a little nicer. Hyrut apologized for being so informal with Elphie and she assured him that no offense was taken, which was true. Mr. Frama came right on time and Manif and Dani a few minutes later. The ride through Shiz was nice. The friends relived their triumph and regaled their driver with their feats of croquet prowess, honoring the heroines of the day. They arrived at the restaurant in high sprits. Elphie was happy, but quiet, which was not unusual, and Glinda was at her bubbly best. They arranged for Mr. Frama to return for them and went into the restaurant.

Manif surprised them all by having already reserved a table for six on the terrace.

"I thought we just decided to come here after the games?" Loma said

"All part of my evil plot." Manif laughed maniacally.

"An evil plot involving fancy food and fine wine." Elphie chuckled.

"And decadent desserts, don't forget decadent desserts." Glinda chuckled.

"Thus the evil part." Dani laughed and everyone joined in.

Their table was on a lovely part of the terrace. There were twinkling lights, a soft string quartet playing and a beautiful view of the river. Manif ordered appetizers and a bottle of champagne and Glinda whispered to the waiter to bring a small glass of very cold milk as well.

"We might as well go all out. We finally beat the Business Department thanks to Glinda and Elphaba, finals are in a week, which means fun goes on hiatus until afterwards, my lovely girlfriend graduates in a few weeks and Elphaba has a birthday coming up, if I am not mistaken." Manif grinned and Elphie blushed.

The waiter poured champagne for everyone, and put a small glass of milk in front of Glinda, which she casually slid over within Elphie's reach.

"To love, friendship and all the promise they hold." Manif said raising his glass.

The others repeated the toast, clinked glasses and took a long drink of champagne. Elphie sipped then drank the small glass of milk, giving Glinda a reassuring look.

"Excellent choice dear. " Dani said. "This champagne is delicious."

"Oh yes, Manif." Glinda said happily. "I haven't had a glass of champagne since my seventeenth birthday.

They sampled the appetizer, a type of warm creamy dip that was meant for small pieces of toasted bread.

"This is their new dish. Dani and I tried it when we came here the last time."

"This is very good." Elphie said.

"Excellent." Hyrut agreed, as did everyone else.

Their salads were brought out and they ordered their entrees, while chatting happily. Dani had declared a ban on academic talk of any kind so they shared stories of their hometowns and families. Elphie listened attentively, but participated little. She answered questions in a brief, but friendly manner, when she was asked, but volunteered nothing, except a story or two about Glinda over spring recess.

No one thought anything of this, because she was usually very reserved in these kinds of situations. They learned that: Dani was from a village about an hour and a half out of Shiz and her parents were carpenters and sorcerers, had built their house and were just finishing up a cabin on a piece of land they owned. Hyrut was going to be a doctor and had a twin brother, who was not attending Shiz; Loma wanted to teach in her village's school, and everyone had siblings, except for Glinda.

"That explains so much." Manif chuckled

Glinda stuck out her tongue and laughed.

"See." Manif laughed.

"I have no idea how you put up with this Elphaba." Manif said digging into his steak.

"Oh, I got used to it, it's quite endearing actually." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm living with the cynical queen of sarcasm, and you feel sorry for her!" Glinda huffed happily.

"Are you two going to continue rooming together over summer session." Loma said taking a bite of chicken and mushrooms.

"Yep, and next year too. We are used to each other now, why mess with a good thing." Glinda smiled, Elphie blushed and Manif suppressed a chuckle with the help of a poke in the ribs from Dani.

"Dani you should have seen these two at the beginning of the year." Loma said

She then proceeded to tell Dani about Elphie and Glinda's tumultuous beginnings.

"We even had a pool in the dorm of who would move out first. Everyone lost, because they became friends. We gave the money to charity." Loma laughed.

"You never told me that." Glinda laughed almost choking on her potatoes.

Everyone got a chuckle and enjoyed more conversation and the rest of their meal; it was casual and friendly. Manif kept champagne glasses filled, except for Elphaba's and ordered water and cider as well.

"Do you know anyone else that drinks this stuff?" Manif said as Elphie took a drink of cider.

"More for me." Elphie smiled when no one answered.

When the dessert cart came Glinda suggested they each order something different and share. Loma, who also had a sweet tooth thought that was a wonderful idea, so they did. Coffee and dessert was a fun affair, they sampled custards, pies and cakes, everyone taking a little more of their personal favorites.

"We have time, so I'd like to suggest a walk along the river. Elphaba and I have some business to discuss, that was prohibited from the table." Manif said

Elphie looked confused, but said nothing. Glinda, Hyrut and Manif settled the bill and the couples went off down to the river, they walked with their partners for awhile, before re-pairing.

"Elphie, Manif wants to give you some APE advice. Please let him."

"You asked him, didn't you?" Elphie commented.

"Yes I did. It might help you to know a little of what to expect."

"Great minds think alike, I was going to ask him myself." Elphie chuckled then leaned in "I love you Lyndie."

Manif came over and offered Elphie his arm, which she accepted.

"I will return her to you soon." He smiled at Glinda. "Dani would like to chat with you."

They walked off to a nearby bench and sat down. Elphie looked relaxed and calm.

"We can sit within sight if you want." Dani said coming over to Glinda.

"Sorry, I know I must seem like a mother hen instead of a girlfriend." Glinda said going to sit with Dani.

"Don't apologize to me, I understand, I'm in love too you know." She smiled at the younger sorceress.

They talked for a little while about Manif, laughing over his attempts to go out with Glinda, and Dani's ease at accepting their friendship.

"I admit, with a certain amount of shame, that I was relieved when Manif told me you were dating someone." Dani chuckled. "Did he tell you I wanted to talk to you about something?"

"He did. I'm assuming it isn't about my sordid past with your boyfriend." She smiled.

Dani chuckled. "No it's not. It's about Elphaba though and I'm not sure how to approach it."

Glinda looked concerned." Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, Glinda not at all, I didn't mean to concern you. Ok, I'm not doing this well. I have two majors, Potions and Magic History. My graduate thesis was tracing the history of magical lines back through the generations." She was speaking quickly, trying to undo any damage her rocky start had caused.

Glinda visibly relaxed, but looked curious.

"You mean family lines, like mine."

"Exactly. The Arduenna line has a long and powerful reputation in Oz of good sorcery, especially in the capacity of intuition. My family line tends towards potions."

"I understand and it is fascinating, but what does it have to do with Elphaba?"

"It appears as though Elphaba comes from a magical line as well, but not of sorcerers. The Thropps were witches."

"A family line?" Glinda said stunned.

"It seems that way. I'm assuming she has no idea. I did a little extra research and came up with some interesting information. I do not know her well enough to know if she would want to know this or not, or even how to tell her about it. That's why I came to you."

"Wow. Can you give me a quick run down?" Glinda said visibly surprised.

Dani told Glinda a summery of what she knew and Glinda listened intently going between stunned, confused and worried. She asked questions and clarified confusions.

"This is unbelievable, you really think this why Elphie can do magic like she does?"

"I can only theorize, but yes."

"This is incredible. Dani, she does need to know this, but is not going to be happy about it. I want you to explain it to her, from a historical perspective. Would you mind?"

"Of course not. To be able to confirm and gain information like this is a dream for any researcher."

"I'm not going to say a word until after the APEs, for obvious reasons." Glinda said going into protective mode.

"Understandable." Dani nodded.

"Dani, I know you do not know Elphaba, so please believe me when I tell you this is going to upset her greatly. If you could talk to her from one researcher to another, it would help. She understands that sort of conversation."

"Of course Glinda, of course. This is a lot for anyone to absorb. It surprised me, and I'm an impartial observer."

"I think surprise would be an understatement here." Glinda sighed.

While Glinda was being filled in on the origins of Elphie's magical inclinations, Elphie was being filled in on the ins and outs of the APE exams. Manif told her everything he knew about the set up of the room, how the test sections were arranged, break schedules and how the content was structured and weighted.

Elphie asked a lot of questions.

"Elphaba, the APE exams are only partially about the knowledge in your head, the rest is about how you look at the exam it self, how you approach it and tackle it. You've got the smarts; there is no doubt in anyone's mind. I have friends who have been studying with you who are amazed at your intellectual abilities, So you've got the smarts to pass. What you need my friend, is the confidence to pass and studying up until the test starts is not the way to go."

"So I have been told, by a slightly irritated blonde." Elphie smiled.

Manif chuckled merrily "And she is the only one who could get by with confronting you like that, I'm sure. Elphaba, I'm a smart guy; academic pursuits have always come easily for me. I was a nervous wreck going into the APEs. I felt like I knew nothing at all, but I settled down once I saw the test, it was like any other test. What made it different was the importance I had attached to it as the end all be all of my academic life. I was lucky to have had someone who cared enough about me to take me in hand and talk to me, like I'm talking to you. It's a test, just a test."

"I wish it were that easy to think like that."

"Whatever reasons you have for needing to do well on this exam are valid. We all had them, believe me. But the ones who did well were the ones who figured out that were more than a mark on some arbitrary exam. Getting through this exam is as much mental and emotional as it is academic, maybe even more so."

Elphie smiled and took Manif's hand in a rare display. "Thank you. I needed to hear this from someone other than Glinda, she tends to be a bit biased."

"Glad I could help. Now come down off of your, I'm the only person having doubts about my abilities pedestal. You're not the only extremely intelligent, but insecure person on campus you know." He smiled warmly.

"Are you telling me you are insecure? You cover it so well." Elphie chuckled.

They talked for awhile longer, mainly trading barbs until Loma and Hyrut, who had been cuddling in a swing by the river, informed them that the carriage was waiting.

After Mr. Frama dropped them off, they spent some time finishing their carriage conversations before going their separate ways. Up in their room Glinda and Elphie shared a long hug and kiss, then flopped on their beds.

"What a great night!" Glinda sighed. "A happy medium between a party full of people and us going on a date by ourselves."

"It was nice, and who knew Hyrut had a twin." Elphie commented.

They spent some time talking about the evenings revelations and Elphie's talk with Manif, especially her feelings about why he cared enough to take the time to talk with her like that. Eventually she just had to agree that it had helped, and put the rest of it away.

"I'm so glad it helped you my love." Glinda said going over to sit by Elphie. "Tomorrow is your day, we can do anything you'd like. Except read." Glinda grinned.

"No reading. But I might need some alone time." Elphie said gathering Glinda into her arms. "And some snuggle time."

Then she kissed Glinda gently several times.

"And definitely some of this." She said kissing her again.

"As I said, it is your day." Glinda smiled.

They got ready for bed, then sat snuggling quietly. Glinda played with Elphie's fingers while Elphie stroked Glinda's arms. They sat there and did that for awhile, then kissed and cuddled and kissed some more. Glinda fell asleep snuggled in Elphie's arms and she drifted off to sleep holding her.

They woke up lying down, intertwined in an interesting human knot and slightly cramped up. Elphie woke up first and tried to untangle without waking Glinda, but failed. Glinda stretched with a hi Elphie and a broad grin. Elphie stretched out several times.

"Good morning my sweet. One day we will have a bigger bed, correct?" Elphie chuckled.

"Elphie you're thinking about the future." Glinda bubbled kissing her love mid stretch.

"I'm thinking about the cramp in my leg." She smiled.

Glinda massaged the offending calf gently.

"Oh my poor Elphie." She cooed giggling.

"Don't even think about tickling my knee, you sly little blonde." Elphie said sternly.

Glinda pouted looking highly offended

"Elphaba, I wouldn't dream of tickling you…while you have a cramp." She laughed, but placed herself in Elphie's arms.

"Are those gangly limbs knot free."

"Mostly, I don't think the one in my stomach is related to being intertwined with you all night, at least not this time" She smiled.

"What can I do to help?" Glinda said stroking Elphie's cheek.

"Kiss me."

"I can do that, but you do realize that would be considered physical comforting." Glinda smiled.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Elphie said accepting Glinda's gentle kiss.

They spent a good part of the morning, as they had spent the night before, kissing, cuddling and talking. But mostly kissing.

"Are your ready for brunch?" Elphie asked after a round of particularly soft kisses.

"It's your day my love."

"I know, but I do not want to ruin it by having you perish from hunger."

"I can see where that might add to your stress." Glinda said seriously.

"Brunch it is."

They dressed and headed off to Tyuron's in no hurry at all. Uliko sent out a special brunch featuring pancakes, eggs, potatoes, and bacon for Glinda, in the form of a sandwich type thing. It was delicious and they enjoyed it immensely. They took their time eating and talking. Elphie, since it was her day, decided that she wanted to come back here for dinner, instead of the Shiz café and Glinda was delighted.

"Would you mind if we went to go see Mr. Kwenyo, I need some more aloe oil."

"Of course not Elphie, even if it wasn't your day, that's a nice treat."

Sometimes the apothecary was open at this time and sometimes he was not. Today he was. The shop was empty so Glinda slipped her hand into Elphie's as they entered. Elphie started to pull away, but stopped, blushing slightly.

"Girls! How are you today?" Mr. Kwenyo said as he came out from his back room.

"Hi Mr. K." Glinda said going to give him a hug.

"Hello Mr. Kwenyo." Elphie said. "I hope we are not interrupting."

"Not at all my dear girls. Your company is always welcome. Do you have time to join me for coffee? I was just preparing some."

"Glinda?" Elphie said.

"We'd love to." Glinda bubbled slipping her hand back into Elphie's.

Mr. Kwenyo closed up shop and led his favorite girls into his inner sanctum. Elphie took over preparing the coffee, then poured all of them a cup.

"There's medium cream in the kitchen, will that do you Elphaba?" The old munchkin said.

"Very nicely thank you."

They sipped coffee and Glinda told him all about the croquet tournament, rambling rapid fire, like she did when she was very excited. The sound of her voice as she talked and her little giggles and wiggles had the power to calm and relax Elphie more than anything else. She listened as Glinda recounted her sparing with Manif and dinner with their friends.

"What a lovely day you two had yesterday." Mr. Kwenyo said accepting a refill from Elphie.

Glinda went on to explain why they had such a lovely day, by telling him about Elphie and her obsessive studying and beastly behavior.

"Shame on you Elphaba, for treating this sweet girl so badly." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"Yeah!" Glinda giggled.

"Oh don't start Lyndie." Elphie chuckled. "What she left out of that tragic tale was her reading me the riot act at lunch, and not having dinner with me."

"I don't blame her in the slightest." The apothecary smiled. "Someone needs to keep you in line."

"I don't know why I bother to even bring her here anymore." Elphie sighed.

"Because you are a glutton for punishment." Glinda said kissing her cheek making her blush furiously.

"Apparently." Elphie said.

Elphie told her old friend about her conversation with Manif and what he said about her exams the next day.

"And he is right my child. You were quickly becoming your own worst enemy."

They talked for awhile longer about Elphie's test and her level of mental readiness. As they prepared to leave, Elphie remembered about the aloe oil and the apothecary hurried to mix it for her. As he handed her the bottle, he also handed her another.

"This is an oil based version of the purple bottle mixture I gave Glinda. I started working on it when you came in for some for Mrs. Upland."

"Mr. Kwenyo, this is very nice of you."

"I highly recommend that you let this lovely girl give you a soothing, relaxing massage before you retire for the night. "

"Oh, I will Mr. K, I will." Glinda squirmed with delight.

"Thank you, you nosey little busybody." Elphie said kissing his cheek and racing out of the shop.

"She'll be fine." Glinda smiled taking the bottles.

"Now that she has you to love and look after her, I have no doubt." The old man said kissing Glinda's cheek.

They took a very long walk starting by looking around at the vendor booths, then strolling through Shiz, then around the whole campus. Sometimes they talked, but mostly they just walked arm in arm. Elphie was quiet, but not upset or unduly stressed. They sat for a long while on a bench by the lake, enjoying the nice day and being near each other. Glinda was following Elphie's lead and they ambled aimlessly around campus some more, ending up back at Tyuron's for dinner. Elphie was a little more talkative over dinner and they reminisced about spring recess and speculated about winter break.

Back up in the room. Glinda put on some music and lit their special candle, and they sat snuggling and talking a little. Elphie was mainly talking about good memories, fun things she and Glinda had done together.

"Lyndie, why don't you go take your bath." Elphie said after a time.

"Alright Elphie." Glinda said not upset at all by the request.

While she took an extra long steaming bath, Elphie paced around room. It was a calm controlled pace, with no twitching or mumbling. She did that the whole time Glinda was bathing, washing, drying and fixing her hair. When she saw her love standing in the doorway she opened her arms and gathered her up into a long and fierce hug.

"I actually feel confident Lyndie. I'm nervous, but it's a different kind of nervous. I can do this, I can take this test."

"Yes, you can" Glinda said noticing she had said take, not pass.

They hugged and kissed for awhile, then Elphie went to bathe and get ready for bed. When she came out she saw Glinda sitting on her bed wiggling happily and grinning from ear to ear.

"Did I miss something while I was bathing?" She chuckled sitting on her bed across from her love.

"Elphie, I want to give you one of your birthday presents early. I was going to wait until in the morning, but I couldn't. I've managed for a week and can not a moment longer." She bubbled.

Elphie looked at her in surprise, but said nothing. She accepted a beautifully wrapped package from her squirming girlfriend and stared at it.

"The gift is on the inside Elphie." Glinda giggled.

Elphie looked at her and smiled. She unwrapped the package carefully then opened the rectangular wooden box and inhaled.

"Do you like it Elphie? It's for your test tomorrow." Glinda bubbled.

"Lyndie, I…" Elphie said looking at the beautiful silver writing implement that had her name elegantly engraved on it.

"I love it." She smiled.


	45. Chapter 45

"Lyndie this is …exquisite, truly." Elphie said still staring at the gift in her hand.

"You can take it out of the box Elphie, it's a pen, it's meant to be used." Glinda chuckled.

She gently took the wooden box from her love and removed the silver pen.

"And look."

She turned it around to reveal a small, but flowing L. U., and showed it to Elphie.

She took the pen and looked at it, confused.

"Lyndie Upland." Elphie said at last, smiling.

"So I can be with you, in the test room." Glinda chuckled.

She sprang up and got her sketchpad and handed it to Elphie.

"Try it my love, write something."

"Lyndie, I've never had anything like this, This elegant and sophisticated." She turned the pen over in her hands, examining it carefully.

She held the pen gently and wrote something on the sketchpad. The pen in her hand fit perfectly and felt good. The ink flowed out smoothly, rich and black. It accented her small, precise handwriting to a tee. She held the sketchpad up for Glinda to see.

"I love you" She read out loud.

Glinda went over and sat with Elphie and Elphie hugged and kissed her then maneuvered them into snuggle position and kissed her again. She put her pen back in its box and held onto it.

"When were you able to get this?" Elphie said stroking her love's cheek. "Wait… when you were planning our romantic evening last week?"

"Uh-huh." Glinda nodded

"How did you know this would be a perfect gift?"

"How did you know my doll would be?" Glinda countered chuckling.

"Touché" Elphie laughed.

They sat snuggling, enjoying the comfortable silence they often shared.

"Thank you for my gift Lyndie, It's perfect and I love it." Elphie said after a long while.

"You're welcome, and I know how difficult it is for you to receive things like this, so thank you."

"You're welcome." Elphie chuckled.

They cuddled, caressed and kissed for a little while, until Glinda reluctantly pulled away.

"Are you ready for your massage?"

"I am sufficiently relaxed."

"Not the point." Glinda laughed going to get the oil Mr. Kwenyo had given her.

"It will feel nice"

She helped Elphie lower her nightdress off of her shoulders and back then warmed some oil between her palms while Elphie got settled on her stomach. She gently massaged the oil into Elphie's soft back.

"This feels warm…soothing." Elphie mumbled.

"And smells wonderful, I'm relaxing just sniffing it." Glinda chuckled.

She continued to massage Elphie's back, neck and shoulders until she herself was too relaxed to go on.

"Now tell me you aren't a little more than just sufficiently relaxed."

"I can not in good conscious do that." Elphie chuckled buttoning her nightdress.

"See! Now, bedtime for you." Glinda said getting up and kissing Elphie softly. "You've got a big day tomorrow."

"I am in bed." Elphie said seriously, smiling slyly.

"Alright then smartie, sleep time for you." She kissed her again and put the pen box on the nightstand.

"I love you Elphie, always." Glinda said giving her one last kiss, that Elphie returned almost pulling her back into the bed.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you had so much coffee today." She chuckled.

"Good night my love."

"Good night Lyndie. I love you."

Glinda turned off the lights and crawled into her bed, holding her doll in her hands. They were both asleep in no time.

In a strange turn of events, as Glinda and Elphie were getting ready the next morning, it was Glinda who was a wound-up nervous wreck and Elphie who was relatively calm. Elphie came out of the bathroom and observed her love.

"I promise not to bubble, if you promise to stop pacing and twitching." Elphie chuckled.

She collected the nervous blonde in her arms and held her close.

"Why are you nervous? I'm the one going into the APEs in an hour or so." Elphie kissed her gently

"I have no idea, but I am very happy that you are not."

"Oh I am a little. Nervous, anxious, tense, but it doesn't seem altogether negative. It seems almost…helpful. I'm just trying to keep what Manif told me in mind and not let it get the better of me."

"Good girl, I am so proud of you. And I love you." Glinda pulled her into a slow deep kiss, stroking her hair and cheek.

"Now let's go get you fed."

"I just was." Elphie smiled.

Glinda gathered her books and Elphie put her glasses and her new and special pen in her skirt pocket and they headed down to the café.

"Lyndie, I have a lunch break at midday, I'd like to spend it with you, but I can not guarantee my mood." Elphie said as they walked to the café.

"Since you can not possibly have a mood that I haven't been exposed to, I'll be waiting for you at the café." She smiled warmly.

Glinda, being the wound up one, went to go get them breakfast. She got Elphie a big vegetable omelet and a large class of milk. They ate in comfortable silence for a time, and although Glinda was still squirming nervously, Elphie still drew strength and confidence from her. Glinda walked with Elphie to the main administrative building where the testing was going to be held. Wordlessly, she reached in her love's pocket, took the pen out of it's box, kissed it then put it back into her pocket. Then she put her palm against Elphie's.

"Take what you need Elphie." She murmured lovingly.

Elphie smiled her bright beautiful smile, in an effort to calm Glinda as much as anything then turned and went into the building.

Glinda still wound up and nervous hurried over to the Sorcery building, even though she didn't have anything scheduled for awhile. Because finals were the next week, schedules this week were different. Review sessions, project and paper work time and tutoring sessions took the place of normal classes. Today she had two review sessions and project time with Loma. Elphie's test was all day, four hours in the morning; with a twenty- minute break half way in, an hour for lunch and four hours in the afternoon, with a twenty-minute break half way. Glinda was planning on going to the testing site at the scheduled break time, but that was two hours away and she had project time in an hour. She settled into the lounge trying to focus on her project notes.

"How was she this morning?" Manif said sitting across from her.

"She seemed mostly calm. I, however, am a bundle of raw nerves." Glinda frowned.

Manif laughed.

"It's not funny!" Glinda exclaimed.

"I know, and I apologize." Manif said contritely. "It's just the look on your face. Those delicate features are definitely more suited to grinning and bubbling."

"Argggg!" Glinda said in a frustrated tone. "How am I going to survive this day?"

"You'll be fine, once you start working with someone on something of interest. Elphaba will be fine as well. Walking into the room without collapsing from fright or shaking apart from nerves is half the battle."

"If you say so." Glinda said.

"I have to go, but I'll tell you this, and I would never tell Elphaba, but there is always a large betting pool on the results of these exams."

"You're kidding." Glinda said shocked.

"Not at all. Some people around campus have way too much time on their hands. Your Elphie is favored to place in the top three."

"People place bets on the outcome of an academic exam? Like a horse race?" Glinda said still shocked.

"Yep and there are very good odds that the Thropp Third Descending will either win, place or show." Manif chuckled happily.

"Listen my young friend." Manif said in a brotherly tone. "The outcome of the APEs is out of your control, so take a deep breath and relax a little." He kissed her cheek and left her to her nerves.

Elphie walked into the exam room feeling anxious and ready to get started. She sat at her assigned desk, put on her glasses, took out her pen and felt like she was going to throw up. She saw Curiv a few desks away and returned his smile as best she could. The head proctor gave them instructions, test packets were passed out and she settled in to start the exam she had been preparing for for months, actually for years.

As Glinda got involved with working on her project and chatting with Loma her nervousness dissipated somewhat. It was a combination spell writing/casting final demonstration project and they were attempting to levitate three objects of various sizes and weights simultaneously. Glinda was having fun experimenting with the wording and wand motions of the spell, but was also keeping an eye on the time.

"I'll be back in a minute Loma." Glinda said, not giving her friend a chance to respond.

"But Glinda…" Loma said to the light blue blur running out of the door.

She shook her head, slightly irritated. But she got over it soon enough and decided to take a break herself.

"Miss Thropp, time has been called." A stern voice called.

Elphie jumped slightly, looking confused.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"No harm done young lady, half the candidates in here were equally as engrossed in their work, but it is break time now, go get some air." The proctor told her kindly.

Elphie nodded took off her glasses, rubbed her eyes then stretched and walked out into the sunlight, blinking against the brightness.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda said enthusiastically, running up to her.

"Lyndie." Elphie smiled rubbing her cramped up hand. "Aren't you supposed to be working on your project with Loma?"

"Forget that." She said taking over hand massage duties. "How is it going in there?"

Elphie was blushing a little as Glinda rubbed her palm and fingers gently, but did not pull away.

"I did not pass out or throw up or bang my head on the desk, so I'd say well." Elphie chuckled.

"Bang your head?" Glinda said confused.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later." She smiled. "I'm glad you came."

Glinda massaged her love's fingers gently, all the while holding her gaze.

"Even though you did not have to, surprisingly I'm doing Ok."

"Oh, I wasn't concerned about you. I was however; a little worried for the proctors. If they are anything like the mentors…"

They both laughed out loud.

"They are very kind actually." Elphie said. "That feels really good, I guess I was gripping my precious pen a little to tightly."

"All of that time playing with your fingers and keeping them nimble has paid off in numerous ways it seems."

"Numerous?"

Well there is this and…" She leaned in to Elphie's ear. "…Love making."

"Glinda!" Elphie said flushing furiously and slightly shocked "I can't belie…"

Just then a bell sounded.

"I have to go. I can't believe you said that." She smiled. "Same time, same table?"

"I'll be there." Glinda grinned.

She watched her love run back into the building, still a deep shade of green, and smiled.

"That'll get her going for round two." She giggled as she hurried back to her project.

Glinda managed to focus on her project and review sessions and time passed fairly quickly. Soon she was sitting at the table located in a corner of the patio where she and Elphie had taken many meals, had many conversations and comfortable periods of silence together. She got some light fare for lunch, knowing Elphie didn't tend to eat much at times like this and settled in with her review notes to wait for Elphie.

The second part of the test was completely different than the first and Elphie was frustrated. She spent a good part of the allotted time trying to think it through. Finally she answered the questions and wrote the essays in a, to her, hurried and unorganized manner.

Manif and Dani joined a nervous Glinda, saving her from her ineffective attempt at studying. They chatted casually for a little while then Dani saw Elphie hurrying across the patio.

"She looks stressed." Dani said.

"She looks angry." Glinda corrected.

"Banking practices! I ask you what the hell is a Life Sciences student supposed to know about banking practices and the Ozian economy?"

Manif started to say something but Glinda held up her hand to stop him. She ranted on for another five minutes or so, pacing around the table then sat down.

"Better?" Glinda smiled.

"Not really." Elphie said accepting a glass of milk from her love. Manif, why didn't you tell me I would need to know about banking." She said slightly irritated.

"How was I supposed to know the content of these exams!" He responded in kind. "Now simmer down before I get your feisty girlfriend after you." He smiled and she blushed.

"Fine." Elphie muttered.

Glinda passed her a plate with small triangles of her favorite sandwich some cheese and fruit.

"I'm not hungry." Elphie grumped accepting the plate.

"Listen to me Elphaba." Manif said gently. "I told you this test isn't all about your mastery of a subject. Sometimes questions are designed to assess how you tackle the problem at hand as opposed to the answer itself. Alright?"

"Alright." She said unconvinced.

"Did you answer the questions?"

"Finally, after much deliberation." Elphie said eating some cheese.

"Did your answers seem logical to you?"

"More or less, I suppose."

"Then you did exactly what they wanted you to do."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. And the other part to this is letting it go and not letting it undermine your confidence." Manif said.

"Eat your lunch, you need more fuel than just nerves, anger and frustration."

"Thank you Manif, I apologize for snapping at you." Elphie said slightly chagrinned.

"No problem, you were just being your adorable moody, hostile self." He grinned.

He took Dani's hand, they said goodbye and left. Glinda got up to get Elphie another glass of milk, which she tended to prefer when she was nervous and when she got back to the table, Elphie had finished one of the sandwich triangles and had started on another.

"Thank you." She smiled. "It's no fun to force feed a mean green thing." She chuckled

"Now are you better?" She said putting more sandwich triangles on Elphie's plate.

"I am. It is just very frustrating trying to formulate coherent responses to questions you know nothing about. I don't even pay attention to my own bank things. Which reminds me, I need to talk to you about the bank, sometime before we leave for Munchkinland."

"Alright Elphie." Glinda said intrigued.

Elphie ate some more and finished her milk, not talking much. Glinda was the one that heard the call back bell.

"Elphie, the bell." She said quietly.

"Back into the trenches." She smiled.

Glinda walked her back to the administration building, took her fingers briefly and watched her walk in with some of the other candidates.

The afternoon dragged for Glinda. She worked and chatted with Loma, trying to immerse herself in her project. Time flew for Elphie, It seemed as though she would just start on a problem or question and then time would be called. She had no idea how she answered anything. Before she knew it she was walking back out into the sun. Glinda excused herself from her review session and ran to meet Elphie. When she got there she saw her love pacing and mumbling on the grassy area beside the building.

"I am neither trying to blend in nor disappear." She smiled when she saw Glinda.

Then in an extremely unElphie like move put herself into her loves arms. Glinda held her knowing if she was doing something this private so publicly, things were not going well.

"I have never felt so uneducated, so stupid." She sighed pulling away.

"Maybe there is a very good reason why freshman do not normally take this exam."

"Your tired Elphie, you have been at this for six hours." Glinda soothed.

"I know, I know. I'm not uneducated, I'm under educated."

"And not stupid, don't forget that." Glinda smiled "Your anything but stupid."

"Not stupid, delusional perhaps." She grinned. "Your right I'm tired and I can't even imagine what torture the last two hours hold."

"Lyndie, I know people expect me to do well on these exams, my professors have been telling me so since I was invited. Our friends do too. But now that I am three-quarters of the way through them, I can honestly say I have no clue what's going on, much less how I'm doing. There's nothing for me to judge against." She sighed again.

"The only expectations that matter my love, are yours." Glinda said quietly.

"And yours."

"Nope. Just yours."

The bell rang causing Elphie to start.

"Just go in and do what you have been doing, taking an exam." She intertwined their hands.

Elphie smiled and hurried into the building.

"Two more hours." Glinda said as she went back to her review session. "Just let her get through the next two hours."

Two hours later Glinda was sitting anxiously waiting for Elphie to come. She had managed to glean information from her review session, although she was not sure how. Elphie was stretching wanting very badly to get out of that room and never see it again. She had managed to finish the last section of the exam, although she was not sure how. She walked wearily towards the café.

"I see you survived." Manif said striding up to her.

"Barely." She smiled. "You might as well take your best shot, I'm far to tired to counter."

"Now what fun would that be." He grinned offering Elphie his arm, which she accepted.

"Look what I found skulking about the campus." He chuckled holding a chair out for an obviously exhausted Elphie.

"Haven't you been warned about bring home stray green people." Glinda chuckled

"I know I know, but she looked so lost and in need of affection I just had to. Can we keep her, huh, can we pleeeeese!" He whined.

"Alright, but she stays with me." Glinda giggled.

"As if I need this." Elphie huffed, smiling.

"This is nothing, earlier he likened you to a horse."

Elphie's eyebrows shot up.

"That's my cue to leave." Manif grinned. "Don't dwell Elphaba, it is now over and done with."

"Thank you Manif, for everything." She said shyly.

"My pleasure, me lady." He bowed in a courtly fashion. "Just forget the horse thing. It was Glinda's doing anyway." He chuckled then left the girls alone.

"I don't thing there is anything at all left in my brain. " She sighed. "It's been completely drained."

She laid her head down on the table.

Glinda lightly stroked her hand, but said nothing.

"Will you take a walk with me please?" Elphie said finally.

"Sure Elphie." Glinda said happily, getting up and giving Elphie her arm.

"I'm not upset or brooding." Elphie said as they strolled casually.

"I know that Elphie, you just need to shake of the exam room gloom."

"Exam room gloom?" Elphie chuckled.

"Have you ever been in a cheery exam room?" Glinda laughed.

"Good point." Elphie smiled.

By the time they worked their way back to the café, Elphie was still exhausted, but in much better spirits.

They ordered a full dinner, with plenty of cider for a seemingly dehydrated Elphie. There was no homework per say during study week, so they took their time eating. They compared their week's schedules and discovered they both had free time during the day. Unfortunately, none of it was together except meal times and the last day of the week, which was free for everyone.

"Extra study time." Elphie smiled.

Glinda stuck out her tongue and made a rude noise.

Then they compared their exam week schedules. Glinda was taking four classes and her four exams were over the first four days of the week, all first thing in the morning. Elphie had five classes and her exams ended up being over the first three days. Two the first day, one the second and two the next, but the last one was a paper that just needed to be turned in by exam time.

"Elphie, this is great! Do you know what this means?"

"You are going to yell at me for studying obsessively again." Elphie chuckled.

"No silly, neither one of us has exams on your birthday."

Elphie groaned. "I can't think about that right now."

"Elphie, birthdays are fun, really."

"I will take your word for that. I have never celebrated one, remember." She sighed.

"I will celebrate however you wish my sweet, but can we talk about it later."

"I am very glad that is over with." Elphie said as they were walking back up to their room.

"Talking about your birthday?"

"The test." Elphie said making a face.

"When will you know the outcome?" Glinda said as she opened the door.

"Next week I suppose. I just wish I knew how they graded the silly things. It seemed very arbitrary to me." Elphie said falling on her bed.

"Maybe Manif knows. We can ask him tomorrow."

"I guess we could. I'm going to study in the library during my free time tomorrow."

"I'll probably work with Loma on our project. We are having some trouble getting things to sync up."

Elphie opened her arms and they snuggled.

"Tell me about your project." She said sincerely.

Glinda told her about trying to levitate three things and they trouble they were having writing a spell to match with wand movements and get all three things up.

"What would you do?"

Elphie chuckled. "Not use a wand. Ok sit up, let's see what I can see."

"Elphie you're not up to doing magic." Glinda chided.

"I don't know exactly how I do what I do, but I do know I see something, a word I don't understand appears in my head and my hands take over when I say it. I just won't say it."

"I don't know."

"You asked me what I would do."

"I didn't mean all this."

"I'll try once if it doesn't work I'll not try again. Now what three things?"

"A book, a feather and a chair." Glinda said.

"Different sizes and weights, interesting."

Elphie closed her eyes and put her palms together and saw the three things and what she wanted them to do. When her chant word appeared in her head, she stopped with great difficulty.

"Wow, it was harder to stop than I thought." Elphie said getting up and moving around.

"I saw all three things together, side by side and the were rising up together like they were all sitting on some big tray or something, but I couldn't see the tray. It just seemed that way."

"Elphie, that is brilliant, positively brilliant!" She got up and hugged her love, then kissed her softly.

She considered telling her about what Dani knew, since they were on the subject of magic, but dismissed the thought. This was major and Elphie was tired.

Glinda I'm going to sit here for a little while and go over notes for tomorrow."

"Ok Elphie, I'll go take a bath."

"Make it a long steaming one my sweet, your day has been as least as stressful as mine."

"I was planning on it my love."

They shared a long kiss and a longer hug and Elphie sat on her bed to go over her notes and Glinda went in for a bath.

"Elphie." She said as she came out of the bathroom.

She smiled when she saw her precious; exhausted love sleeping as she had done on many other occasions, sitting up surrounded by books and papers, her glasses sliding down her nose. Her new pen was in her hand. Carefully she removed the glasses, picked up the papers and books and gently took the pen from her hand. She seemed to be in a good and comfortable position, leaning up against her headboard, so Glinda covered her up and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Fresh dreams my love," She whispered.

She arranged what Elphie had been working on carefully on her desk and selected some clothes for her then she got her own things ready for the next day. She crawled into bed trying to imagine what the next few weeks would be like. She drifted off to sleep thinking of Elphie in her evening gown,

Elphaba awoke, slightly disoriented. The sun was just coming up and she was sitting up in bed.

It took her a minute but she pieced it all together. She glanced over to the other bed and chuckled out loud.

Glinda was sprawled out, holding her doll; one beautiful leg was hanging over the side of the bed.

She got up and gently tucked her love's leg back under the covers. What she felt for Glinda was growing everyday, although most of the time she was positive that she could not love her anymore than she already did. Like now, when she saw her books from the previous night carefully stacked on her desk, with her pen on top and clothes already out.

She bathed, cleaned her hair and dressed quickly, then sat in the comfy chair and studied. About an hour before they needed to go down to breakfast, Glinda wasn't yet awake so went to wake her.

"Good morning my sweet, time to get up." She said kissing her lightly.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda perked.

"You are a wonderful alarm clock. Quiet and gentle, and not as easy to throw across the room." She chuckled.

She sat up and hugged her love then kissed her with enthusiasm.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did, and woke up well also. I feel rested and content." Elphie smiled.

"You really like study and finals weeks don't you?" Glinda chuckled.

"Better than Lurlinemas." Elphie grinned.

Wait until winter break, I'll change your mind about that!" Glinda kissed her and scampered off to get dressed.

They enjoyed a long, light breakfast and casual chatter. Elphie told Glinda about the candidate who started banging his head on his desk halfway through the first section and had to be escorted out by the proctors. Glinda told Elphie about the betting pool and horse race analogy,

"One persons mental breakdown is another person's moneymaking activity." Elphie said sardonically

They talked for a little while longer then parted for their morning's activities. Elphie had two review sessions back, but Glinda only had one. She took advantage of that and hurried off to BirdWing's shop in the Artisan District. She had tracked the Quadling glassblower down when she was planning the romantic dinner and, employing everything she remembered from Elphie's interaction with him at the street fair, commissioned him to make Elphie a special birthday present. She had promised him she would come back to see the work in progress. She was thrilled and impressed with the results so far. She confirmed that she would be able to pick the gift up on third day next week and hurried back to meet Elphie for lunch.

Elphie was already at their table, studying of course, when she slid into her chair out of breath.

"What in Oz?" Elphie chuckled as she observed her flushed, but beaming love.

"Where were you that you had to sprint back?"

"Never you mind. It is forbidden to ask such questions during the two weeks leading up to a birthday." Glinda laughed.

"I see." Elphie smiled. "Forgive me I was unaware there were birthday rules. Lyndie, please do not go overboard for my birthday."

"Elphaba, I am deeply hurt. What, in our entire history together, would lead you to believe that I am even capable of going overboard." Glinda said straight-faced with great difficulty.

"Would you like a chronological or alphabetical list?" Elphie chuckled.

Glinda laughed, having kept it pent up for too long.

"Just go easy on me, this will be the first birthday that has ever been acknowledged, let alone celebrated."

"But most assuredly not the last. Fear not sweetheart, it will be as low-key as I can manage, I promise."

Elphie groaned.

They went about their afternoons, met for dinner, took a long walk then headed upstairs. Manif had sat down with them for a moment and they found out the tests were scored by a panel of three people, neither proctors nor mentors. Elphie was intrigued to learn that the number she had been assigned and had put on all her test papers instead of her name, was so they could be marked without the scorers knowing which test was whose.

They studied a little, snuggled and kissed a little, then got ready for the next day and bed. The next day was almost exactly the same, except for Glinda's sprint to the glassblowers.

It was fourth day and everyone was a little tired out from review sessions and studying. Glinda was finishing breakfast alone. Elphie had been with her, but left a little bit ago to confer with a professor about a paper. She saw Dani crossing the patio and called to her. She had been thinking and stressing about when to have Dani talk to Elphie, and if it was possible, she thought tonight might be good. No review sessions tomorrow and a free weekend to adjust.

"Hi Glinda. I've only got a second." Dani said.

"Dani if you have time tonight, do you think you could talk to Elphie?"

"Hmmm." The potions master thought over her schedule. "Sure. How about after dinner? Here?"

"After dinner is great, but I would prefer our room though. I know it sounds odd, but Elphaba needs to be somewhere she feels safe."

"I understand, I'll bring my research books and thesis for her to look at as well. Your room it is. Around seven?"

"Perfect on both counts, and Dani, I can not thank you enough."

"No thanks necessary. I'm glad I can help."

After study sessions, lunch with Elphie and finishing up her project with Loma, Glinda was sitting waiting for Elphie once again.

"I'm so glad tomorrow is a free day." Glinda said starting on her salad.

"We have to study some time this weekend, or at least should study." Elphie chuckled.

"We can, but not tomorrow, or the next day." Glinda grinned.

They ate in silence for awhile, unwinding from the hectic week.

"Elphie, tonight I asked Dani to…"

"Elphaba, Glinda!" Manif called running over.

"Hi Manif." They said almost in unison.

"Join us?" Glinda asked

"Can't, but thanks anyway. Elphaba, I just found out from my connections that the APE scores are going to be posted tomorrow around lunch time."

"So soon?" Elphie said surprised.

"It seems as though out of the twenty candidates, only nine actually passed."

"Nine!" Glinda exclaimed.

"Only twelve passed last year." He chuckled. "I'll be around, will you let me know when you find out?"

"Sure Manif, and thank you for the advance warning…notice." Elphie smiled.

"No problem." He smiled encouraging at Elphie then hurried off.

"Nervous?" Glinda asked.

"Not yet, lunch may be a light affair tomorrow though." She chuckled. "Now what were you saying about Dani?"

Glinda was unsure now if this was the right time or not anymore, but whether it was or wasn't it was a little late to stop it now.

I asked Dani to stop by this evening. We were talking after dinner last week and she has some information you need to know."

"What kind of information?" Elphie said intrigued.

"Magical information." Glinda said quietly.


	46. Chapter 46

"Magical information concerning me?" Elphie sounded confused.

"Come my love, we will take some desserts upstairs and we will talk before Dani arrives."

Elphie followed Glinda and helped her put little chocolate cakes, fruit tarts, a carafe of coffee and pitchers of water and cider on trays then carry them upstairs.

"Dani told me she had some information concerning you, but she came to me because, knowing your reticence towards magic, she did not know if you would even want to know."

Elphie held the trays while Glinda opened the door then they put them on the table. Elphie flopped in the pink chair and Glinda set things out.

"Go on Lyndie." Elphie said evenly.

She gave me a summery of what she knew and I asked her to talk to you. It was I who decided now was the time. You need to know this before you go to Munchkinland Elphie. Please hear her out. It is information she discovered while researching her thesis."

"I don't know how to respond to this. Do you trust her?"

"Yes I do and she will help you understand everything she tells you. She is bringing her books and notes for you to look at. Trust me Elphie, please."

She went over and sat in Elphie's lap, stroking her cheek and looking into her eyes.

"This is going to confuse and upset me isn't it?" Elphie sighed.

"Perhaps my love. I could have told you what Dani told me, but Dani is a researcher, like you. You can ask her questions and clarify confusions."

"Alright my precious, if you feel strongly about this, I'll pay attention."

Glinda kissed her with a great deal of affection and sat snuggling quietly with her until Dani came.

Once Dani arrived and they chatted for a few minutes, Glinda poured coffee and cider. Elphie sat at the table with Dani looking both irritated and frightened. Glinda caught Dani up on what she had told Elphie already then went to sit in her comfy chair, within Elphie's line of sight.

"Thank you Dani for taking time this evening to talk to me, whether I seem it or not, I am appreciative." Elphie said when they had settled in.

"No trouble at all Elphaba. Let me start by saying this has nothing at all to do with politics. I know nothing at all about Munchkinland government, politics or anything else. I don't even know anything about Shiz politics, I'm not political at all."

"Ok, so this is magical only." Elphie said.

"And historical. I have a double major. Magical History in addition to potions. I have always been interested in magic in Oz. My thesis was on magical family lines."

"Like Glinda's" Elphie said.

"Exactly, the Arduenna line of good sorcerers goes a long way back and is highly respected. There are other lines as well. I did this research and paper long before I knew you, but your surname sounded very familiar so I went back into my research."

"I can't be from a magical family line, magic is not even practiced in Munchkinland, at least not to any extent."

"Not now perhaps, but long, long ago it was quite common." She pulled out a book and pointed to a drawing.

"Glinda!" Elphie gasped and Glinda ran over to her.

"That's the statue!" Glinda said.

"You know this piece?" Dani said intrigued.

"We saw it in the Frottica museum, in the great leaders of Oz section." Glinda answered.

"It's the Third Eminent Thropp. Are you telling me the Thropps started out as sorcerers?" Elphie was beyond stunned.

"Not sorcerers Elphaba, witches. The Thropps started out as a line of extremely powerful good witches."

Elphie got up and started to pace. "But no one does magic in my family, at all. I don't even know why or how I do."

She paced for a few minutes then Glinda gently and subtly got her to sit back down.

"I apologize Dani, I do that when I'm upset." Elphie said.

"No problem. My research showed that the first recorded use of magic was by this person, but details were few, mainly that she was respected, was very powerful, and practiced good magic for the benefit of all of Munchkinland. Other Munchkins had some limited magical abilities as well and it was practiced freely. The good magic seems to have continued for a good while until a male became Eminent Thropp, then it seems the magic became corrupted. Its use seems to have been restricted and controlled by him. Apparently males of the Thropp line, as in the Arduenna and line possess magical abilities, but not as powerfully."

Elphie was up and pacing again and Glinda tried to get her to sit.

"Let her pace if she wishes. I teach potions in the primary school two days a week, I'm used to talking to blurs." Dani chuckled.

"Thank you. I think." Elphie muttered. "So I am evil?"

"Goodness no Elphaba, this is merely an account of the history, sketchy as it is. Magic is not inherently good or evil; it is how it is practiced, its intent. There are anecdotal accounts that this Thropp, the seventh I believe, started imprisoning Munchkins who possessed more magic than he did. He forbade its use except at his command and for his purpose. He was governor for a long time and had no daughters. His son seemed to possess even less magic. After he took over, he used what little was still to be found to try and get more. By the time he died and his daughter took over magic seemed to be non-existent in Munchkinland. With me so far?" Dani smiled.

" Did the magic disappear because it was corrupted or from lack of use?" Elphie asked.

"Not because it was corrupted and I'll answer the other in a moment, it would not make sense now. Alright?"

"Please continue." Elphie sat back down.

"Things get even sketchier now. The female Thropp, who would have been the ninth, was raised with no magic. Any her father could acquire was used clandestinely, for malevolent purposes. She kept the ban on magic in place, I surmise from reading historical accounts of the evil that had been done with it by her predecessors, but that is speculation. So Munchkinland was, apparently governed with no magic at all for generations. Not that it wasn't there, it was just never accessed, it seems the next male to take over would have been the thirteenth."

"My great, great- grandfather, I have actually heard of him. There is a portrait in Minister's Hall at Colwen Grounds." Elphie supplied.

"Ah. The current Thropp was relatively young when he took over, twelve or thirteen I believe.

Elphie nodded.

"Now there are other reasons magic has not reappeared to any great extent in Munchkinland. Strong religious prohibitions, fear, lack of knowledge of it's existence. People from outside Munchkinland who were magical normally did not practice it openly nor were as likely to be duped into using their magic in the service of the Eminent Thropp."

"But if these people had children with Munchkinlanders, theoretically their offspring would be magical." Elphie asked trying to grasp onto this information.

"Theoretically, yes." Dani said. "Now to your question. Magic does not disappear entirely, especially in very powerful magical lines. It may fail to manifest or skip a generation at least in sorcery lines. It seems to hold true in witchcraft lines as well."

"Ok wait…" Elphie was up and pacing again. "The Thropps started out as a powerful line of good witches, then the magic was corrupted, then forbidden, then it disappeared. So much so that now no one even knows that the Thropps were magical."

"Are magical and apparently still very powerful." Dani corrected. "The information is there, obviously, but it is sketchy, not located in a single type of text and hard to compile. Throughout the years information on the Thropps in general has become sparse."

"We are a paranoid bunch." Elphie smiled slightly.

"So why, After all these magic free generations, have I been chosen?" She sighed.

"The ability for magic has been there, but no one knew it had existed, so no one had reason to try. Even if they had it might not have worked. Sometimes magic, even powerful magic, needs a trigger to get it started."

"A trigger? Like what?" Elphie said.

"It varies. When was the first time you did magic that you know of?"

"With Glinda, helping her with a chant, I think."

"An emotional trigger possibly. Elphaba may I speculate a little." Dani asked.

"Why not? " Elphie sighed.

"Ok. From the little I know about your magic, it seems to be mental as opposed to physical."

"I do not understand." Elphie said

"Me either." Glinda piped from the comfy chair.

"Most magic has roots in both, and those labels may be misleading. Sorcerers use wands to perform magic, witches sometimes do to, though less so. Spell books, chants, potions, among other things are considered physical and are quite common."

"Alright." Elphie said nodding.

"Sometimes a power is purely emotional, such as the Arduenna intuition." She nodded at Glinda.

"You do not need a wand or spell book or much of a chant."

"No I see whatever it is and a word appears." Elphie agreed.

"This is fascinating, really. I've never seen mental abilities before your candle trick; it is a rare and powerful talent. And hard to use. That maybe why you feel dizzy or pass out, because you have not accepted and embraced the magic or learned to manipulate it properly. But I am speculating on that."

"Dani, is it possible that my siblings posses this ability."

"It is possible, but maybe not mental like yours, or as strong. You may be an anomaly."

"What's new." Elphie chuckled.

"Your mental power abilities may be an anomaly." Dani corrected her wording. "It wasn't written if the Thropp magic was mental or not. Why did you do magic in the first place?"

"To help Glinda, or I guess support her. It never occurred to me I could or couldn't."

"And it never occurred to Glinda that you couldn't, most likely. Her magic, physical contact, your friendship, your desire to please her, all might have combined, possibly, to trigger you abilities. In some one as reserved and closed off as you, it would take a powerful trigger to trigger such powerful magic."

"My siblings? A brother and sister, both younger."

"In magical lines, the oldest or an only child tend to get a lions share of the power. It may never manifest in your brother or sister unless it is drawn out and nurtured. Magical lines are very complicated."

"So my great-grandfather potentially has magical abilities?" Elphie said unhappily.

"Potentially, but at his age, I think it would be very difficult to utilize it. In other family lines it has borne out like that anyway."

"May I ask another question?" Elphie asked.

"As many as you would like?"

"Is it possible for someone to compel me to use this power against my will?"

"Your power is yours to use or not. There are historical accounts of one sorcerer using magic to obtain another's power and it is not unheard of for someone to threaten or blackmail someone into using magic."

"But magically it would be difficult?" Elphie said.

"As powerful as you potentially are, I would say damned near impossible." Dani chuckled.

"Just to make sure I'm clear. I come from a line of powerful witches, but the magic has not been used for generations. And the way I do magic, while not common, is also not unheard of. So the fact that I can do magic is not a fluke, or related to my feelings for Glinda?" She blushed slightly.

"You are a witch in your own right, and in my opinion a very powerful one, whether you choose to develop your talent or not is irrelevant. You were born a witch."

"Dani, you know a lot about my line and how our magic develops, right?" Glinda asked

"Enough to know your powers should fully manifest on or after you turn 18."

"What would happen if a powerful witch and a reasonably powerful sorceress, both untrained, performed magic together?"

"You two could do anything at all, even take over Oz, in theory." Dani chuckled.

Elphie frowned.

"I'm kidding Elphaba, I was just illustrating a point. You will probably always be more powerful than Glinda, even though she will use her magic more. She will more than likely be able to perform magic beyond her capabilities, by drawing on you. It's not common, but very possible between people with a deep emotional connection." She smiled and Elphie blushed once again.

Elphie inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Elphaba If I were in your place, finding out this information, I would be going into total meltdown mode."

"That is a distinct possibility." Glinda supplied.

"Perhaps a minor one, but knowing all of the history behind this does help. Thank you for being so thorough in your explanations."

"You welcome. I'll leave my books and papers with you, if you would like."

"I would, very much." Elphie smiled.

"Then I shall. Anything else you need to know now?"

"No, but maybe later on?"

"Whenever, Elphaba researching magic, how people do it, where it comes from, everything is my passion, maybe even a hobby. I have a million questions to ask you, but they can wait."

"I appreciate that, and you have been very generous with me here, so the least I can do is oblige you. Sometime over the summer I will be at your mercy… uh disposal." Elphie chuckled.

The three talked for a while longer, finishing up the coffee and treats. The residents of room 22 thanked Dani profusely and said their goodnights.

"This is a disaster." Elphie said falling on her bed.

"I don't think confirming that you are a witch can be called a disaster." Glinda said falling down next to her.

"Not that, exactly. The fact that my manipulative family are as well."

"But they have no idea, and I'm certain you are not planning on telling them."

Elphie turned on her side and leaned up on her elbow.

No, I'm not, but the potential is there for them to find out. Now you know why I have kept my magical proclivities as hidden as I can. My family would use it against you and me eventually. You already know that my great grandfather wants you for your magical abilities."

"I would never agree to such a thing." Glinda said irritably getting into the same position as Elphie.

"I know my sweet, but that is not the reason why he invited you this time. He wants to charm you, get you to like him and Colwen Grounds so you will want to return, often, especially after you become a full sorceress. Why do you think I made so many demands regarding you."

"Because you love me with all of your heart?"

"Yes actually, and to keep him and all of his flunkies away from you."

"Elphie give me some credit, I would never fall for that." She said somewhat angrily

"Lyndie that is not what I meant." Elphie said quietly and soothingly.

"Just like I was never exposed to warmth and affection, you were never exposed to manipulation, deception and deceitfulness. These things can be very subtle and very effective tools in creating allies

Glinda looked at Elphie for awhile, processing this.

"Ok Elphie, I will trust you on that my love." Her voice softened.

They talked for a very long time about the implications of what Dani had told them, implications for Colwen Grounds, Nessa and Shell and mostly Elphie herself. There were times when Glinda was irritated and times that Elphie was. She paced and brooded and Glinda resorted to her firm voice. Eventually though Elphie reluctantly accepted the fact that she could not change what was and had been for generations. With Glinda's input she also started leaning toward doing what Harluc asked and becoming heir apparent, because the more influence she had to control the consequences of all of this the better. They were back on Elphie's bed. Glinda was stroking her cheek gently while she worked through the last of her broods.

"Lyndie, I understand now that this won't affect what happens at Colwen Grounds because no one there knows I am magical, and frankly I have bigger things to worry about there."

"But you have an ally Elphie, please remember that."

"I do. May we table this talk until a later date?"

"Of course, I just want you to be comfortable with who you are."

"That may never happen my sweet." Elphie chuckled.

"Well allow me to assist with one aspect." She leaned over and kissed Elphie gently

Elphie returned the gentle kiss and they spent a wonderful hour or so engaged in slow deep kisses and gentle nibbling on one another's arousal spots.

"Mmmmmm" Glinda sighed after an extra passionate kiss. "That was fabulous, I wish I wasn't so tired."

"It has been a very hectic day, week actually. I can't believe the APEs are over with."

"And we can find out the results tomorrow, you passed my love. I can feel it." Glinda said giving her another long kiss.

"You know, we were so busy neither of us planned a date. Maybe tomorrow we can work on one together," Elphie said.

"Oh! What a marvelous idea." Glinda bubbled, wiggling with delight.

Elphie captured the squirming bundle and kissed her vigorously.

"We can check the bulletin board in the commons room, there are always notices of things going on posted there."

"Good idea my sweet. Have I told you recently that I adore you."

"Not that I recall." Glinda giggled.

"I adore you Glinda Upland, I truly adore you."

"And I, Elphaba Thropp, adore you. Byjon will be delighted that we are following his directive to continue to adore one another."

"I do try and do as I'm told." Elphie chuckled.

"Really? Then kiss me." Glinda giggled

Elphie smiled and obliged and they spent a little while longer sharing gentle, soft but highly affectionate kisses. They got ready for bed and cuddled up together in Glinda's bed. It was very late and they were both tired and fell asleep quickly.

They woke up, more or less simultaneously, looking into each other's eyes. Glinda was feeling a little worked up.

"Hi Elphie" she said kissing her love. "How about a little good morning hanky panky?"

"My but you are direct this morning, interesting dream?" Elphie chuckled.

"No, actually. Maybe it was waking in your arms, looking into your eyes."

"Then how can I resist." Elphie replied.

They played for awhile, kissing, caressing and sneaking hands into one another's nightdresses. Elphie enjoyed Glinda's sighs and giggles as much as the sensations themselves. After a time she slowly undid the buttons on Glinda's nightdress and kissed down and back up her chest, pausing to give some extra attention to the nape of her neck while gently caressing her breasts. Glinda responded in kind, then carefully helped Elphie out of her nightdress. Elphie then took off Glinda's and they lay together side by side, using their legs, hands and kisses to caress each other. Glinda turned and lay on her back and Elphie gently caressed her stomach and breasts. Glinda made the happy little noises that Elphie loved so much. She shifted positions; in order to get to Glinda's other side, by crossing over on top of her.

"Oh my!" Glinda gasped as Elphie's breasts brushed hers.

"Stay there Elphie." She breathed. "I like to feel you like this."

"Lyndie, I can not stay on top of you." Elphie said with a twinge of fear in her voice.

"Elphie you are not hurting me, I promise. You may be a little taller, but you do not weigh more. It's all right." Glinda smiled.

"I understand my love, I do. Give your yourself a moment to adjust, then move if you need to." Glinda said reassuringly.

She leaned up a little and pulled Elphie down in to a kiss. They kissed like that for a moment until Elphie seemed to relax slightly then Glinda shifted so that her breasts caressed Elphie's. Elphie inhaled sharply.

"This feels good." Elphie admitted.

The kissed and caressed and experimented with this new positioning. Elphie checking in every so often to make sure that she wasn't hurting her love.

"I'm enjoying this, my love feeling you like this, is so…stimulating and nice." Glinda sighed.

Elphie kissed her and caressed her breasts a little more conventionally.

"Elphie are you up for a little more experimentation."

"Why not?" Elphie moaned slightly as Glinda kissed below her earlobe.

"Shift a little." Elphie moved up slightly and gasped.

Glinda moved underneath her a little creating new sensations as their private areas came into full contact with one another.

"Elphie, are you ok with this?" Glinda said breathlessly.

"We are about to have sex." She breathed still adjusting to her body's reactions

"I believe so, but let's keep experimenting, this is incredible."

Elphie leaned over and kissed Glinda deeply. Even though Elphie was in a more dominate position Glinda took charge of gently shifting them around slightly until they found a position that made them both gasp with pleasure. Elphie's instincts kicked in and she moved slowly and gently against Glinda. Moaning softly as Glinda moved beneath her. As before, Elphie followed Glinda's physical and verbal cues and shifted or moved as needed to maintain the contact that was driving them both crazy. Elphie was breathing through gritted teeth and Glinda was straining and crying out in release as the incredible sensations pushed her over the edge. She continued moving and holding onto to Elphie as she settled, then pulled her into a long kiss, whispering in her ear.

"Let go my love, like before. Enjoy these sensations, it's Ok. Together, always together." She breathed.

They continued moving against one another for a time, slowly and deliberately finding the most stimulating contact points. Glinda spoke quietly and affectionately when Elphie seemed to need reassurance. Soon, she shifted slightly allowing herself space to gently caress Elphie with her fingers, causing her to arch and moan softly. Elphie shifted so she could do the same and for awhile they revealed in the warm inviting sensations of caressing one another as they had the first time. When Glinda sensed that Elphie was very close to succumbing she maneuvered them both back into their original positions and moved underneath her. Elphie gasped and cried out quietly as she gave in to the sensations and feelings and let the pleasure completely overtake her. Glinda was a few seconds behind her, matching her movements and moaning as the pleasure engulfed her as well. The sensations lasted forever as they moved together a little longer then slipped into a long involved kiss, holding each other tightly, still quivering. Elphie started crying softly.

"Cry it out my love." Glinda murmured into her ear rubbing her back.

Elphie's tears abated after a few moments and they held one another for a long time, lightly kissing and caressing. Elphie stroked Glinda's face, looking deeply into her eyes then kissed her gently.

"Are you alright Elphie?" Glinda asked stroking her loves raven hair.

"I am." Elphie responded with a sigh.

Glinda snuggled quietly against Elphie for a little while listening to her heartbeat and her quiet breathing. Elphie could feel Glinda's chest move against her as she breathed.

"Sweetheart, would you mind running me a bath please?" Glinda said sensing Elphie needed a moment or two alone.

"Certainly my precious." Elphie said not even questioning that Glinda would request such a thing.

She slipped out of bed somewhat self-consciously and hurried into the bathroom. Glinda heard the water start to splash in the tub and when it stopped she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom seeing Elphie standing at the mirror wiping tears from her eyes with a towel.

"It's Ok you know." She said quietly.

"What?" Elphie smiled slightly.

Glinda went over behind Elphie and put her arms around her waist.

"To be confused." She said stroking her hair.

"I liked it." Elphie said. "But it frightened me a little."

"What we just did was amazing. It felt different than the first time both physically and emotionally." Glinda said. "And it felt right and familiar and very good."

Elphie turned around in Glinda's arms and the blonde kissed her gently and held her tightly.

"Go get into your tub." Elphie chuckled.

She turned her love around and pointed her towards the tub giving her a little push

"Before it cools down and you heat up." She gave Glinda's behind a couple of gentle pats making her giggle and wiggle with delight.

Elphie helped her into the tub. She didn't need to, of course, but it was one of those silly little things she enjoyed doing, and Glinda never declined.

"I love you, my saucy sorceress." Elphie said quietly as Glinda stepped into the tub.

"And I cherish you my wanton witch." Glinda replied as she lowered herself gracefully into the hot water.

"Now let's get bathed before I starve to death."

Elphie smiled and went about bathing. She put her leg up on the side of the tub and started to run her soft oil covered cloth up and down it. While Elphie's attention was on putting more oil on her cloth Glinda dried her hand on a nearby towel, grinning mischievously.

"Do not even think about it." Elphie said seriously continuing to wash.

"Think about what my love?" Glinda said innocently washing her own legs.

"Tickling me behind my knee." Elphie said leveling an amused look at her.

"Why Elphaba, I'm shocked you would even think I could do…"

"Save it brat girl. You're starving remember." Elphie chuckled moving over to the stool to finish bathing.

"Frankly I'm surprised you haven't fainted dead away long before now.

"I was occupied earlier, It distracted me very nicely. A couple of times actually." She grinned and winked at Elphie, who flushed.

They finished bathing and getting ready, Glinda was a bundle of bouncy energy. Before they left, Glinda settled down a little and gathered Elphie in her arms.

"Thank you for indulging me this morning my love. I know you have much on your mind."

"Together, remember. We indulged each other." She kissed Glinda lightly.

"Elphie, I want you to know I understand that you feel a little fragile at times like this."

"Thank you my precious. Maybe I am, but I do not need to be coddled." Elphie said.

"Then let's go eat and find out if I have just had a morning of incredible sex with an Advanced Scholar." Glinda giggled returning to effervescent mode.

"Glad to see you are taking the no coddling thing seriously." Elphie chuckled and blushed a very deep green.

They hurried down to the café and ordered a huge lunch. Glinda was ravenous and even Elphie ate more than usual. They chatted about things they could do over the weekend while they ate. Actually, Glinda chattered rapid fire and Elphie nodded, smiled and said a few things when she could. It was a near perfect meal.

"Hi you two." Manif said hurrying to their table.

"Join us?" Glinda said.

"For a moment." He grinned at Elphie and took a piece of bread from their basket.

"Tell me I'm your best friend." He said to Elphie, holding up a piece of paper.

"Glinda is my best friend, she might get upset." Elphie said evenly.

"Fine. Then tell me I'm your best male friend." He said waving the paper around.

"You're best male friend." Elphie said unamused. "And why in Oz are you waving that paper around.

"Manif is that the…" Glinda said excitedly.

"Yep, hot off the press. Hasn't even been posted yet." Manif grinned proudly.

"What are you two yammering about? And why have I just called you my best male friend?" Elphie said with a touch of irritation.

"Because my grouchy green friend, I have the APE scores and rankings right here." Manif said triumphantly.

Glinda was about to wiggle out of her chair.

"Look Elphie. I'm dying here." Glinda bubbled.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Elphie said, getting up and pacing

"Deep breathes Elphie." Glinda soothed. "I'm sorry we are pressuring you."

"You're not. I'm just nervous." Elphie said calming down, but not sitting down.

She took the paper from Manif and opened it, scanning what it contained. Her face was impassive and impossible for even Glinda to read.

"Well did you pass?" Glinda said nervously.

Elphie nodded and Glinda squealed excitedly.

"Manif, are these in ranked order 1-9?" Elphie said quietly

"Yep, highest score at the top and on down. Your score is by your identification number. Are you last?"

Elphie shook her head.

"Elphiiieee!" Glinda said about to explode.

"I'm first." Elphie said in disbelief.


	47. Chapter 47

Glinda launched herself out of her chair and over to Elphie, catching herself and stopping short of giving her a proper congratulatory kiss. Instead she gathered her still stunned love into an enthusiastic embrace.

"Congratulations my love." She whispered.

Elphie barely returned her hug.

"Maybe we should get her to sit down before she falls down." Manif chuckled lightly holding out a chair.

Glinda gently steered her to it.

"Breathe my love." She said as she gave a gentle push into the awaiting seat.

"Elphaba, there is not one person on that list who won't be reacting the same way that you are." Manif said.

"This is a major accomplishment."

"There has to be some mistake in the scoring. I may have passed, but I can't be first. I am only a freshman, and I did not even attend school." Elphie said shaking her head.

Manif's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he looked at Glinda, who merely nodded.

"Manif, do you know how they score this exam? It would help her to know something about the process." Glinda said.

Elphie nodded in agreement. Glinda was sitting down beside her discreetly holding her hand and caressing the top of it with her thumb.

"Here is what I know." Manif said. "There are four sections to this test, each section is worth 125 points. There are very specific criteria for assigning those points, it changes from year to year depending on the test questions, but it is very detailed and all three scorers use the same. So far so good?" Manif smiled.

Elphie nodded. Hearing facts and Glinda's gentle touch were helping to settle her stirred up emotions.

"Good. The scores that each grader assigns are confidential. The graders do not what scores the others assigned. Only the person tallying the scores knows that. And no one, except the chancellor knows what score belongs to what name. It's all very controlled and confidential. So your score was arrived at fairly and it is deserved. May I see?"

Elphie sighed and nodded handing him the paper that was now very rumpled from being clutched in her hand,

"Wow!" Manif sad as he looked at her score. "You are number five I take it?"

Elphie nodded again.

"I repeat, wow. Elphaba 480 is an amazing score. Number two is 430 and that is also amazing. I was number one in my group and I only got a 420. Congratulation my friend. You need to believe it is well deserved."

"Manif, does this mean I have to become a teaching assistant, like you?" Elphie asked unhappily.

The man stared at her oddly. "No not really. Some become research assistants. They work with the crazy professors in the dreary labs, either helping them blow things up, or keeping them from blowing things up." Manif chuckled.

"Dreary labs, few people, sounds perfect for you Elphie." Glinda said cheerily.

"Elphaba, you'll realize in short order that this is a very good thing. This university is yours now, you can write your own ticket. The most challenging classes, best professors, top research assignments. You are among the very elite, and trust me when I say you will be treated as such. When this becomes public at the ceremony next week and you accept your pin, expect to treated differently."

"Ceremony? What ceremony?" Elphie said dismayed.

"There should be an official notification of your score, ranking and status as well as detailed information about the awards ceremony waiting for you in your room. It's usually a luncheon, stuffy and dull."

Elphie listened as Glinda and Manif talked for a little while and she heard her love tell her friend that she was just overwhelmed and needed some time to adjust.

"Adjust away my green friend." Manif said getting up and giving Elphie a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Congratulations. Be very, very proud of yourself I am proud of you and I am positive your lovely girlfriend is about to burst." He smiled at Glinda and left.

Glinda watched the girl she adored try to process this information, but Elphie was out of her depth and floundering fast.

"I feel like I am losing my mind. None of this makes any sense at all. I can not be this." Elphaba said quietly.

"Elphie my love, come with me, We will go someplace safe, where you can process all of this."

Elphie stared at her, but followed her off of the patio.

"The library?" Elphie said when she saw where they were going.

"I'm going to set you lose in your natural habitat and you can pace and twitch and mumble all you like."

Glinda chuckled.

She knew Elphie wasn't in serious trouble, just overwhelmed with too much information, on top of being a little emotionally fragile from them making love that morning.

They went up to Elphie's little hidey-hole and Glinda sat down on the worn sofa.

"I do not need to pace, twitch and mumble." Elphie huffed, but loved Glinda for doing this.

"Then just pace and mumble." Glinda smiled.

Elphie sighed and wondered off. Glinda checked in one of the cubbies where Elphie usually stashed books and pulled out one of the human sexuality texts then settled in to read. About half an hour later Elphie wondered back and sat beside Glinda.

"Better?" Glinda smiled sitting aside the book.

"How can this happen? I am just a freshman, an undereducated, female freshman."

"Elphaba, I am no expert, but just because you did not attend school does not mean you are under educated it merely means that you are not formally educated." Glinda said mildly.

"I do not want to attend a ceremony, I will have enough of that nonsense at Colwen Grounds. That test was important to me and I am very happy I passed…"

"But?" Glinda said.

"But I do not want this, the attention."

"Elphie, you need to stop thinking about this as a negative. You will be able to do what you love now, study research, and explore new fields. Your opportunities are endless now. The ceremony, if you even have to attend, will be over in an hour; the initial attention will fade eventually. Then you can be what you are, an unbelievably intelligent young lady who will leave her mark, in some capacity, on the scientific community." Glinda said with unabashed pride.

""Lyndie, I am ruining our day, I'm so sorry. And it started out so nicely." Elphie smiled a little sadly.

"Elphie you will figure this out, you always do." Glinda said reassuringly, gathering her confused love into an affectionate hug.

"There is too much here, worse than the day in the field."

"Elphie, I have an idea. Get comfortable, fold yourself up there at the end of the sofa."

Elphie smiled at the term folded up. Glinda used that term when she sat with her legs tucked underneath her.

She complied; trusting unconditionally whatever Glinda had in mind. Her intuitive sense was progressing at a stunning rate.

"Now give me your hands, close your eyes and take a few deep breaths."

Elphie did as she was instructed and felt the little jolt they felt when the intertwined both of their hands.

"Try and clear out your mind of the little things, go inside yourself my love, tidy up a bit and see what's left. Find out what is really troubling you." Glinda said gently.

After a time Elphie opened her eyes and Glinda dried the tears that formed in them.

"What is it my love?" She said soothingly.

"Do you remember when I was talking to your mom and she told me I was confusing what I deserve with what I want?"

"Yes Elphie, I do." Glinda said gently.

"It was, well is, hard for me to imagine that I deserve anything good, because what little I ever had that was good in my life, until Shiz, was always taken away. Always. I am trying, but sometimes it is still so hard to believe that any of this is really mine. Instead of a message waiting in our room telling me I passed, there will be one saying there was a mix-up and I should have never been selected in the first place. Colwen Grounds will pull me out of school when I go there next week, saying that my trust has been pulled because I am not entitled to a formal education. Then there is you. The first good thing I have ever known. The only good thing I have allowed myself to believe in, to embrace and accept, and I still struggle occasionally with that."

"Go on my love, you are doing fine." Glinda said looking into her dark sad eyes and lightly stroking her cheek.

"With your help I convinced myself that you can not be taken away from me by an outside force like Colwen Grounds or Shiz. Sometimes I feel like I would be nothing without you."

"That's right Elphaba, I am yours and no one is going to take me away from you, ever. Please try and remember my love that you are feeling a little extra fragile today. You got into Shiz before you knew me. You made perfect marks before we were even friends. And how could I fall in love with nothing. Elphie you know sometimes I feel insecure about school, my powers, even us, now it is just your turn. As long as we don't fall apart at the same time, we should be just fine.

Elphie smiled. And pulled Glinda into a hug then kissed her with ardor.

"Elphie! In the library?" Glinda giggled.

"This place is almost as private as our room." Elphie chuckled.

"We may make love here yet." Glinda laughed. "My love there is something else that it bothering you, I can feel it."

" Lyndie, I told you I'm happy I passed the test and I know you are proud of me and your parents will be too and our friends and Mr. Kwenyo. But no one in my family is going to give a fig about my score on the APEs or what it means for my future. After everything I know now about my father and how angry I still get, I still want this to matter to him and it won't, not really. After you, it is the biggest and best thing that has ever happened to me. I worked for it. Somewhere in me, even though I know it is silly, I want him to tell me he is proud of me for doing well on this exam. But what he will say is –that's nice my little Fabala, did you know that Nessa… fill in the rest with any little thing. What does that make me Glinda, to want the approval of someone who has never approved of me, never loved me and used me as a tool in his religious arsenal, and thinks that I am abhorrent and unnatural. I did everything he ever told me to do, injured and humiliated myself, and he never loved me, I learned and studied and he never cared. I got into Shiz and he was unimpressed, now I am First in the Second Year class, and I want him to say good job, I'm proud, well done, anything. But I know he won't, What does that make me, what kind of person am I?" Elphie said in an almost panicked voice.

Her words tumbled out in a rush. She had been afraid to say them, to admit those feelings. And she was not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"It makes you a normal person Elphie, it makes you human, everyone on some level want's their parent's approval." Glinda said firmly, but quietly, then held her while she cried.

She stroked her hair, dried her tears and whispered soothingly in her ear until she calmed.

"You have been carrying that around for a long time Elphie, I am glad you got it out."

"I know what he is like, I know how he thinks and responds. I know I should just accept him for what he is and stop expecting something I will never receive. I need to do that, because someday, I will tell them about us. I will never see him again after that. I need to get over needing his approval."

They talked for a long while, about Elphie's family, their trip to Colwen Grounds, her test results, even more about her heritage as a powerful witch and having sex that morning and rape issues that came up then and during her mini meltdown in the field. Elphie at times paced around and got snippy and sarcastic, but she worked through a lot of confusing, painful emotions. After she had recovered from a particularly bad brooding spell, brought on by Glinda suggesting that going to the awards luncheon might be a good thing. Glinda put herself into her love's arms.

"Why does everything have to pile on at once." Elphie said.

"I have no idea my love, maybe because you tend to bury things when they show up one at a time." Glinda chuckled.

"I feel better now, I'm still a little stirred up, but I fear I will be until I am safely back at Upland Manor and Colwen Grounds, it's inhabitants and tortures are behind me. I am glad you are coming, but we do need to talk more about the stay. We will start a list for the train and carriage ride." Elphie smiled.

"I'm glad you are allowing it. Now you have one more thing on your mind."

"If your intuition gets any stronger, we won't need to talk at all." Elphie chuckled. "Besides it's not important."

"Now's the time Elphie."

Elphie flushed deeply.

"Ok it's about sex." Glinda chuckled. "Question or comment?"

"Former." Elphie sighed. "Does it bother you that I don't….that I am…quiet. That I do not make noises like you do. I love the little happy noises you make."

"Of course it doesn't bother me Elphie, it would be very un you to be loud. You may not be vocal, but you are expressive. Your body is very…limber and sometimes you make the cutest little faces." Glinda giggled. "Ok?"

"Ok. " Elphie smiled. "You make cute faces too."

They talked for awhile longer, then snuggled quietly for a time. Elphie was definitely calmer and more in control of her emotions. But Glinda could sense she was still a little stirred up.

"It's safe now Lyndie." Elphie chuckled. "We can leave whenever you want to. I no longer need to be confined in a safe location."

"Elphie, I know you have a lot going on right now, and you feel like you are not coping well, but believe me my love when I say that you are." Glinda sat up and looked at her love.

"Just please keep me grounded in reality."

"Of course I will. We have a date to plan remember." Glinda giggled then kissed Elphie full on.

Elphie leaned her back on the sofa and they kissed slowly and deeply for a few moments.

"I'm telling you." Glinda sighed. "It's only a matter of time." She grinned mischievously and winked at a blushing Elphie.

They held hands as they walked down the back stairs, then arm in arm as they made their way over to the commons to check out the bulletin board.

"There's a poetry reading." Elphie said.

"Yawn!" Glinda chuckled. "Hey look! The Shiz Brass Ensemble is playing on the Plaza tomorrow afternoon." Glinda bubbled, wiggling.

"A concert then dinner at the Terrace?" Elphie asked.

"Sounds good huh?" Glinda was still wiggling.

"Sounds perfect." Elphie smiled felling instantly better.

It always seemed that a little wiggle and a little giggle from that precious girl who loved her helped her put things into perspective.

There were two messages waiting for them when they returned to their room.

"It seems the world has tracked me down." Elphie sighed when she saw the envelopes. "And things were beginning to look up."

"Don't get sulky." Glinda smiled, taking the envelopes from her love. "Which first?"

"Surprise me." Elphie said a little grumpily, sitting on her bed.

"Fine." Glinda chuckled tearing open an envelope.

"_Dear Miss Thropp,"_

Glinda read out loud.

"_I am pleased to inform you that you have passed the Advanced Placement Exams with a score of 480. _

_You are hereby officially declared an Advanced Scholar, entitled to all of the rights and privileges thereof. Congratulations._

_Your class rank is First in the Second Year Class. Your status is Top Student for the coming year. _

_Your presence, and that of a guest, is requested at the Advanced Placement Awards Luncheon, at noon on third day of next week. You and your fellow Advanced Scholars will be presented with your AS pins and certificates._

_You also hold the distinction of having the seconded highest score in the history of the Advanced Placement Exams. You will be presented with a special award to honor that exceptional achievement._

_Congratulations again._

_Chancellor Mijur Goeser."_

"Elphie the second highest score, unbelievable!" Glinda bubbled falling down beside Elphie and showing her the hand written message, on official Shiz stationary.

"I'm not going." Elphie said after she read the letter.

"Alright Elphie, If that's what you want." Glinda soothed.

"You are going to keep pestering me aren't you?"

"Nope, I understand Elphie, really. I do wish you'd think about it over the weekend though."

Elphie sighed. "As you wish, my sweet. Let's hear the other bad news."

Glinda opened the second, much bigger envelope.

"It's our tickets and itinerary for Colwen Grounds. Private compartment on a train to the Emerald City, then a private carriage for the trip to Munchkinland. There is a note here from the ambassador." Glinda said.

"Read it please." Elphie said rubbing her forehead.

"_Elphaba, _

_Here are the tickets and itineraries for your and Miss Upland's upcoming trip to Colwen Grounds. _

_You will be arriving early in the morning on second day and your ceremony is scheduled for the afternoon of third day, followed by a formal dinner and dance. All arrangements have been made as per your orders. As I told you previously, your sister and Nanny are already in residence and your father and brother will be there by the time you arrive._

_You have private time scheduled with your sister, an audience with your great-grandfather, and a meeting with me scheduled before the ceremony and we can work together on a meeting schedule with the Ministers after the ceremony. I am anticipating you will need to be here no longer than five or six days. We will make your travel arrangements to Frottica when we know for sure._

_One last thing Elphaba and this is important. A Colwen Grounds footman, who is actually captain of the Diplomatic Security Force, under my control, will meet you at the Emerald City train depot._

_He will greet you like this:_

_Your Excellency—then a bow—Would you like to get something to eat before we depart?"_

_If the man who greets you does not say those words, in that specific order, with the bow, do not go with him._

_There have been some more rumblings, and some general threats, but nothing specific or disturbing. I am just not taking any chances. The two drivers are also members of the DSF as well. _

_All of this is just precautionary, as befits an heir apparent and her traveling companion. _

_Please give my regards to Miss Upland._

_Your humble servant,_

_Harluc_

"Great, just great." Elphie said sarcastically, getting up band pacing around the room.

Glinda went into the bathroom to clean up for dinner, without saying a word. She stayed in there awhile, mostly just giving Elphie some time alone. When she saw Elphie sit back down on her bed she came out.

"It is fine Lyndie, I'm alright. None of this was unexpected. Now it is all just so real." Elphie sighed.

Glinda went over and hugged her hard and kissed her gently.

"Go get cleaned up, we will go show Mr. K your APE letter, then go to dinner at Tyuron's. Ok?"

"He would like to know how I did." Elphie said getting up.

"He will be thrilled Elphie, and very proud." Glinda said as Elphie went into the bathroom.

Glinda gathered up their things and put away their tickets and itinerary.

"Lyndie, Is it alright if I go by the bank first?" Elphie said coming out, with her hair up in a ponytail.

"Sure Elphie, you said you needed to talk to me about the bank." Glinda said putting her arms around her friend.

"I do. Lyndie there is something I want to do, I have been thinking about it for a long time. I always said I would give you what I can. I can do this; it might help when you feel insecure. But if you do not want to, you do not have to. It's all right."

Glinda chuckled. "Elphie I have no idea what you just said. Take a deep breath and tell me what you want to say."

"I want to give you control of my personal account." Elphie said quickly.

"What?" Glinda said slightly confused.

"When Mr. Kinrode suggested I open that account for my allowance, he suggested a second person be listed as well. He said it was common, in case something should happen to me, my funds would be accessible. I didn't because I didn't have anyone. I do now, you. I don't care much about money; dealing with it tends to give me a headache. This way, it won't be my money pouch, but our money pouch, our money. I want to do this."

Glinda was stunned; she had not expected this.

"Elphie, I don't know what to say." Glinda said quietly.

"Say Ok. It would make me feel better to know you have access to money, without having to wait to get it from your parents. We are a couple. I know that. I can't yet bring myself to do many couple type things, but this I can do, for us. Please let me." Elphie said sincerely.

"Ok." Glinda said starting to cry

Elphie wiped away her tears and Glinda kissed away the sting on her fingers.

"Thank you my sweet."

Glinda held onto Elphie for a long time. The implications of Elphie's gesture were overwhelming to her.

"I love you so much Elphie. This is an incredible gesture."

"It's not a gesture Glinda, It is my small way of acknowledging I intend to never be without you, even If I can't always see it or express it like you do."

Glinda smiled broadly. "You express it just fine, very Elphieish, quite and gentle, but very, very effective."

Elphie sighed then kissed her love. "Let's go before you get ideas."

"Too late!" Glinda bubbled, grabbing her handbag, Elphie and her umbrella and heading out of the door.

They were sitting in Mr. Kinrode's office in the bank. Elphie had filled him in on her travel plans and they were waiting for him to return with the inevitable travel allowance.

"I have a question Mr. Kinrode." Elphie said when he returned with a good amount of money.

"My personal account, it is mine alone correct? My great-grandfather has no control over it?"

"None at all. It is your account."

"So when I withdraw funds, he won't know."

"You have never withdrawn funds." The banker chuckled lightly "But if you ever did, no he would not know. Anything dealing with your educational trust he knows about, tuition, travel, books, etc. But once your personal allowance is deposited into your account, It is treated like any other bank account, private and under your sole control."

Elphie took a deep breath. "Fine, I wish to put a second person on my account."

"Very good Miss Thropp, I was hoping you would do this sooner or later. Who is the second signatory?

"Miss Glinda Upland." Elphie smiled, hoping that was Ok.

The banker did not bat an eye. "Will she be added as an and or as an or?"

"I do not understand." Elphie said.

" Accounts with two signatories are either listed as Person A and Person B, meaning both people must be present to withdraw funds or Person A or Person B, meaning either person can withdraw funds on their own."

"The latter, please." Elphie said.

"Very good, please wait and I will prepare the paper work."

Thank you again Glinda, this does make me feel good." Elphie said as they were waiting.

"It is very exciting, very formal and official. I have never felt so much like an adult." Glinda giggled.

She put Elphie's travel funds into her handbag, trying to make room in the small bag for the two rather large pouches.

"Elphie you need a purse."

"Not in this lifetime." Elphie chuckled. "That's why pockets were invented, so purses would be unnecessary."

"You are an awful lot of trouble, you know that." Glinda smiled lovingly at her love.

"Not as much as you are." Elphie smiled.

Before the conversation could really get fun, Mr. Kinrode returned with the paperwork. They signed two forms a card and a new account book. Glinda was very wiggly but was containing it well. She took the new account book and slipped it into her purse, they thanked the banker and headed off to the apothecary's.

The old Munchkin was elated after reading Elphaba's letter. He gave her a long hug and danced her around a bit.

"Elphaba my child, I am very proud of you. This is an amazing accomplishment. You deserve all the accolades you will get at that awards ceremony."

"She's not going!" Glinda pouted.

"Oh Elphaba, why would you deny yourself your chance to shine among your peers? To stand proud in a room full of academics, like yourself and accept your due."

Elphie glared cat Glinda, who grinned innocently.

"I shall think about it, and no more from either of you." She kissed the apothecary, then her girlfriend, blushing as usual.

"I mean it."

"Fine, fine." Mr. Kwenyo said with a chuckle. "I have something to show you as well."

He handed Elphaba a formal parchment, with the Colwen Grounds diplomatic seal stamped on it.

"You're kidding?" She said irritably.

"Read it before you lose your temper." The old man said kindly.

Elphaba huffed, but took a deep breath and read out loud.

_Master Apothecary Kwenyo,_

_Enclosed is a formal invitation to the Presentation and Elevation Ceremony of Miss Elphaba Thropp and the formal dinner and dance to be held afterward. I have been informed that you are her oldest friend and confidant, so I would like to personally invite you to these events as the honored guest of both Miss Thropp and myself. State events can be nerve wracking and taxing and I am sure your presence at both events will be a great comfort to her. _

_As I am sure you are aware, Miss Upland will be her traveling companion and will also be attending as her honored guest. It would be a great personal favor to me if you would consent to be Miss Upland's escort for both the ceremony and the events afterward. I believe it would ease Miss Thropp's mind to know that her best friend will be in familiar hands in a strange environment. _

_I look forward to hearing back from you. I hope you will consider granting the favor that I ask._

_Yours humbly,_

_Ambassador Harluc Danim,_

_Munchkinland"_

About a quarter of the way through the letter Glinda started smiling and crying, by the end she was sobbing happily on Mr. Kwenyo's shoulder.

"Mr. K." She sniffled. "This is wonderful, what a kind gesture on the ambassadors part."

"Yes Glinda, it is." He patted her on the back

"I believe you are better equipped to handle her like this." He chuckled handing a still sniffling Glinda over to Elphie, who gathered her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

Mr. Kwenyo took the letter from Elphie and handed her another.

"This is my response."

_Dear Ambassador Danim,_

"_I am honored to accept your personal invitation to attend Elphaba's celebrations an honored guest._

_I am equally honored to serve as Glinda's escort. I have grown very fond of her and agree that Elphaba will be more comfortable with someone she trusts escorting her in an unfamiliar situation._

_Ambassador, Elphaba is very precious to me, being a part of her nineteenth birthday functions is a privilege. I have a return favor to request. I would like you to see to it that I get a formal dance with our heir apparent at the post ceremony festivities._

_Your equally humble,_

_Paszor Kwenyo, Master Apothecary,_

_Shiz"_

"I am putting in the special delivery post today. Is all of this Ok with you, my friend?"

Elphaba had yet to say a word, but Glinda had stopped crying and was now full of squirmy excitement. She looked into Elphie's eyes and gently guided her towards her old friend. She gave the man a hug.

"It is perfect." Elphaba said wiping away tears with her sleeves.

"You being Glinda's escort is better than I could have hoped for, this trip may be salvageable yet."

"Trust the ambassador, Elphaba. As I told you he is a good man, an honest, decent man who from all I can tell truly wants the best for Munchkinland."

"I am trying to give him the benefit of the doubt." Elphie sighed. "You do realize that I have no intention of becoming Eminent Thropp, even if I do accept the title of heir apparent."

"I figured that, but going through with these ceremonies is a very good thing for all concerned. Even you in the long run. You will get through all of this Elphaba. And we will finally get our dance."

"And I get you the rest of the time!" Glinda giggled with delight accepting the old man's hand and taking a twirl around the shop.

"My family ganging up on me on one side and you two on the other." Elphie chuckled.

"Yeah, but we love you." Glinda said as she glided by in the apothecary's arms.

"Mr. Kwenyo, do not let her corrupt you this way. You are a dignified professional."

He chuckled, and brought Glinda to a halt in front of Elphie.

"You are a horrible little busybody and I love you, you terrible old Munchkin." Elphie smiled warmly.

"Glinda's right. You need to go into this knowing that you are loved and supported."

"I do know that, it's remembering it that is difficult." Elphie sighed.


	48. Chapter 48

Glinda and Elphie were sitting at their favorite, more or less secluded table in the corner of Tyuron's small patio, enjoying Uliko's special wild green salad. They had spent about another hour talking with Mr. Kwenyo about Elphie's test scores and how she planned on taking advantage of her new status. He finally shoed them out so he could fill an order.

"Maybe we should go in Elphie, it looks like rain." Glinda said worriedly looking up.

"Lyndie, there are three fluffy white clouds in the sky, I think we are safe." Elphie chuckled.

Then she softened her voice. "I know you go into over- protective mode when I go into melt down mode my sweet, but I am fine."

"I love you Elphie." Glinda whispered.

"And I you." Elphie whispered back.

"So what's with the whispering?" Tyuron said bringing out their food.

"Girly things" Glinda giggled.

"I see." The man smiled. "Uliko wants you to be the first to try his new experiment. He made bowls out of his homemade herb bread. He filled yours with vegetable stew."

"This looks and smells delicious." Elphie said.

"Edible bowls! How fun." Glinda laughed and wiggled.

"Enjoy ladies."

Glinda tore off a piece of her bowl and dipped it in her stew.

"Elphie, this is great." She giggled. "Have I thanked you for introducing me to this place."

"Numerous times." Elphie smiled. "This is a novel way of eating stew. I like it"

"Me too!" Glinda said. "Uliko is a genius. Speaking of which, Hi Uliko."

The Chef ambled up to the table and gave a semblance of a nod.

"Good?" He said simply.

"It was wonderful, delicious and a lot of fun. Perfect." Glinda babbled happily.

"It was delicious and very novel Uliko." Elphie said.

"Good. Munchkinberry whip for you today." He said and wandered off.

"I guess quirkiness is a part of being a genius." Glinda shrugged. She was very fond of the chef.

"I suppose." Elphie said absently.

"It is, Miss 480, paces, twitches and mumbles." Glinda giggled.

"What, I'm sorry. I thought I saw something on the other side of the trees."

"They are called people Elphie. Shiz is full of them." Glinda deadpanned.

"I think we have talked about this. I don't do perky and you don't do sarcastic." Elphie smiled.

They ate, finishing up every last bite of the stew and its bowl then chatted until Tyuron brought out dessert. Glinda attacked it with glee.

"Yummy, yummy" She sighed. "Are you Ok my love?"

"I am a little tired, I think. " Elphie said taking a small bite of the whip.

"We can leave Elphie."

"No, no. I like this, it's relaxing."

"You have had a emotional day, it's understandable you would be tired. Speaking of emotional, I'm still very overwhelmed by you putting me on your bank account." She pulled the little book out of her purse.

"As I said, I very much wanted to do it." Elphie smiled. "You know, I have no idea how much money is even in that account."

Glinda opened the book and did a double take.

"A very substantial amount." Glinda said handing Elphie the book.

"I told you this means very little to me, like magic and the general population." She chuckled.

"Stop it, you are more tired than I thought." Glinda smiled. "It makes me feel good to know that you have access to money too." She put the book back into her purse.

"While we are on the subject of emotional." Elphie said. "I still can't get over the fact that the two people I love most are going to be with me at the time I dread the most."

"It was very good of the ambassador to think of this. It is the perfect solution to the problem of what to do with me." Glinda giggled.

"You are not a problem my sweet, but it will help me to know you are with him. I have already added the ambassador to my list of confusing things to sort out on the trip."

Glinda finished off her dessert and started on Elphie's. They talked some more while Glinda finished the second dessert. Elphie watched her love run her finger around the bowl and lick it clean several times.

"Remind me to ask you a question when we get back up to the room." Elphie blushed slightly.

"I will, but it's alright." She smiled

She pulled out the everyday money pouch and paid their tab.

"Are you too tired for a walk Elphie?"

"A walk sounds lovely Glinda." Elphie responded offering the love of her life her arm.

They walked off, leaving behind the dishes from a fabulous meal, money for the tab, and the person who had been sitting out of sight listening to the majority of their conversation.

"Lyndie, tell me how you felt about today, I know not all of could have been good or easy for you." Elphie said as they walked slowly towards the campus.

"Well, this morning was wonderful, I was a little nervous about trying something new, but felt so safe with you. It was a very special experience." Glinda giggled.

"Yes it was my sweet, very special and it was wonderful, but that is not what I meant." Elphie smiled.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you knew, how much it meant to me, and it was very emotional." She grinned.

They walked around campus for quite awhile, talking about Glinda's reactions to everything that had happened that day. She got a little teary when she talked about the things that Elphie had expressed during their library talk. And admitted to being nervous about meeting her father. Elphie asked some questions, wanting to make sure Glinda was really all right. By the time they worked there way back to the café, they were teasing each other and laughing.

Jacol walked back towards his dorm feeling very blessed. He had lucked out seeing the Third and her incredibly sexy roommate come out of the apothecary shop. He had been watching her, or having her watched for quite some time trying to glean more information. He knew she had had a long meeting with the ambassador, but he did not get much from that. But this time had yielded some interesting facts, Elphaba had money, and that cute blonde had access to it. There was also something about the relationship between those two, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He reviewed his list; Elphaba was magical, she had had sex with not one but two members of the Emerald City cell, essentially putting her in league with the enemy. She was sensitive to water, she had money, apparently quite a bit of it and she was turning 19 in a week, giving her a great deal of influence. And she was unusually close to her roommate. Blackmail was looking easier and easier now that he could use both of them, he had good ammunition and he was sure that Glinda would do anything to keep her friend out of trouble. So many things were within his grasp money, power, sex. Life just kept getting better and better.

Elphie and Glinda were back up in their room, snuggling quietly on Glinda's bed. Glinda was playing with Elphie's fingers and Elphie was twirling her love's long blonde curls.

"I still can't believe I am going to be top student next year. Thank you for talking me through it."

"Anytime my love, It's one of the benefits of dating an intuit." She said caressing Elphie's hands.

"One of many." Elphie said kissing Glinda's forehead.

"You had a question for me?" Glinda said sitting up.

"Oh that. It's silly."

"It's sexual, I could tell by the look on your dark green face." Glinda smiled affectionately.

"Do you ever get little flutters of…arousal when we are in public?" Elphie said shyly, flushing deeply.

"I do, rather frequently. You have this certain smile when you are getting ready to tease me that gives me a flutter in my stomach. And sometimes you play your glasses when you don't even have them on, that gives me flutters a little lower." Glinda giggled.

"What did I do to make you flutter my love?"

"You make this soft smacking sort of sound sometimes when you lick whip off of your finger, and occasionally when we are finishing a kiss. I gives me this warm fluttery feeling."

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda said throwing her arms around her. "That's so sweet."

"And as I said it's alright."

"I am relieved to know it happens to you too."

"I'd bet it happens to everyone. And we are young and in love, flutters are to be expected." She pulled Elphie into a kiss.

"I should know these things, shouldn't I?"

"Not necessarily. Not everyone had the benefit of going through puberty with a sex expert." Glinda chuckled.

"My love, you do just fine. We are both learning as we go. This morning is proof positive that we are figuring this out together, and doing so very well." Glinda laughed.

Elphie kissed her deeply then held her for along time.

"This day has been amazing hasn't it?"

"Very much so. For me as well, as it turned out I did make love to an Advanced Scholar today. And my second favorite Munchkin is escorting me to your ceremonies."

"Second favorite?" Elphie said confused.

Glinda looked at her incredulously.

"Oh, me." Elphie chuckled. "Sorry, I have never really thought of myself as a Munchkin, but I suppose technically I am."

"What do you consider yourself?"

"Nothing really, except incredibly lucky to have you."

"As I have told you before, I do not believe luck had anything to do with it. We were meant to be together." Glinda smiled.

"You look very tired my love, why don't we go get ready for bed." She said stroking Elphie's cheek and pushing her hair behind her ears.

"I am not so much tired as I am just drained." Elphie smiled.

"Rightly so, you have both absorbed and let go of an awful lot today." Glinda said getting up.

She pulled Elphie up with her and spent a moment looking into her sparkling black eyes.

"I am incredibly proud of you Elphaba."

"Thank you. You have always believed in me." Elphie said quietly.

"And I always will my precious, precious love."

They shared an affectionate hug and kiss then walked into the bathroom, started Glinda's bath and helped each other out of their clothes, indulging in some gentle caresses and playful pats, before parting for their separate baths.

"Elphie, If you were able to bathe in water, would you bathe with me on occasion."

"Of course I would my sweet." Elphie chuckled and washed her deep green arms.

"And maybe we can take another oil bath together, when we are home for my birthday?" Glinda said hopefully.

"With your whole family there!" Elphie said, shocked

"Well they won't be in the tub." Glinda giggled. "Just say—if it is possible, we will relish each other in a tub of warm scented oil."

"If it is possible, we will relish each other in a tub of warm scented oil." Elphie smiled.

She dried Glinda's cheek and kissed it chuckling.

"I am going out there, before you have me agreeing to the gazebo or butler's pantry."

"Ooooh, the butlers pantry. There's this nice little counter I could…"

Elphie chuckled, and flushed as she closed the bathroom door on her babbling love.

"I hope I can learn to keep up with her." She said out loud.

She turned down their beds and crawled into Glinda's with a book, figuring there would be snuggling, at the very least, before they went to sleep. She didn't read however, instead she reclined there listening to the happy splashes and humming coming from the bathroom.

Glinda took her time bathing and washing her hair. She was stilling a little overwhelmed by the events of the day, an unusual feeling for her. Her talk with Elphie as they walked around campus had helped her greatly. Elphie's instincts were starting to attune to her a little more, and that made her feel really good.

She spent awhile longer in the tub, happily remembering making love with Elphie that morning. Glinda wondered if every time would be as incredible as the first two had been. Both times had been like a wonderful story, with very happy endings. Multiple very happy endings.

She walked out into the room, not at all surprised to see that Elphie had fallen asleep. She was; however, a little surprised to see she had fallen asleep on her bed.

The sight of her green love, on the pink frilly bed, always made her grin. She finished getting ready for bed and dried her hair, grinning the entire time. How she loved that green girl, that mean green thing, sleeping on her bed. She covered up her sleeping love, and kissed her gently, causing her to start slightly and shift positions, mumbling.

Glinda smiled and went over to get into Elphie's bed. They could share a bed tomorrow night.

"Goodnight my love." She whispered holding her doll close, soon falling asleep.

Glinda woke up hearing a strangled scream. She saw Elphie sitting up, breathing heavily and trembling.

"Elphie, it's Ok." She hurried to the bed, sitting by her love but not touching her.

"You had a nightmare Elphie, you are safe now, it's over. Look at me."

Elphie refocused on Glinda.

"Breathe my love, you're safe, it's over." She soothed venturing to stroke her cheek.

"It was just a dream." Since Elphie didn't flinch at being stroked on the cheek, Glinda gently pulled her into a light embrace.

Elphie had not had a nightmare in a long time, and this one seemed bad. She still had not spoken, and was still trembling.

"You are safe my love." Glinda soothed.

After awhile of soothing, reassuring words whispered in her ear, Elphie calmed and allowed her self to be held closer

"Can you tell me about it?" Glinda said gently.

"All I remember is being in Munchkinland, and being followed. And the men were there, but you were not." Elphie said still a little groggy and disoriented.

"But I'm here." Glinda said quietly. "Lie down with me my love, It's all over now, you are safe and loved.

She held Elphie like Elphie normally held her, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear until she returned to sleep.

Elphie woke up feeling arms around her, but stopped short of panicking, because the smell of Glinda's shampoo permeated the area.

"This is different." She muttered, taking stock of the situation.

She thought about trying to wiggle out of the delicate arms that her holding her so gently, but didn't want to wake Glinda. She managed to roll over on her back while moving Glinda's arm out of the way and lay there trying to piece together why they were in this reversed positioning. Eventually she remembered she had had a nightmare, but couldn't remember about what, although she could guess.

Elphie turned and looked at the beautiful girl snoring softly beside her and sighed. A perky bundle of giggles wiggles with cute snores thrown in for good measure. Her nightmare and general irritation were forgotten, she felt safe and loved. She gently turned and gathered Glinda into her arms.

"Are you Ok Elphie?" Glinda said sleepily.

"I'm perfect my sweet, snuggle in and go back to sleep." Elphie said quietly.

Glinda sighed and snuggled into the much more familiar position and they both went back to sleep for a couple of hours.

"I could have sworn I was holding you last night." Glinda chuckled when awoke again and turned in Elphie's arms.

"And I could have sworn I fell asleep alone in this bed waiting for you to get out of the tub."

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda giggled and kissed Elphie lightly.

"Good morning my sweet."

"Are you alright this morning?" She said looking deeply into her love's eyes.

"I am, I know I had a bad dream, but I don't remember it. Did I really pass my test yesterday?"

"Yep you did. You are First in the Second Year class and Top Student in all of Shiz."

"Just checking that all of yesterday wasn't a dream, Sometimes it seems this whole year has been a dream."

"If it is a dream, then we are dreaming in tandem." Glinda sighed, giving Elphie a long kiss.

"And we have a date tonight."

"We do? Who with?" Elphie said seriously.

"I thought I'd go out with Caspon. I think you are going out with that APE buddy of yours." Glinda tried to say seriously.

"Oh Curiv, he is rather cute." Elphie sighed. "But he has black hair, and I think I might prefer blondes."

"What a coincidence." Glinda said, liking this game." Caspon is a blonde, and I prefer black hair."

"Maybe we could switch dates." Elphie mused.

"Maybe we could just simplify the whole process and go out with each other." Glinda giggled slightly.

"That does sound reasonable, especially since we woke up in bed together. Ok, We shall give it a go. Do you like poetry readings?"

"Not in the slightest. I suggest a concert on the Plaza."

"Dinner afterwards at Vesyut's Terrace?"

"If you insist." Glinda mock huffed. "Are you always this demanding?"

"Oh much more so." Elphie smiled. "Are you always this picky."

"Not at all." Glinda grinned and broke out into uncontrollable giggles.

They played their favorite little game, find the lips, for a little while. It was more interesting and created more giggles for Glinda, because now there were more places for lips to hide. But as usually happened, hunger won out over playtime.

"I win!" Glinda squealed scrambling out of bed after giving Elphie a quick kiss.

"Not fair, I didn't get my last turn. You cheat!" Elphie said going after her.

"How can I cheat, if there are no rules?" Glinda giggled.

"Good point. But then how can you win if there are no rules." Elphie countered.

"Fine you mean green thing. We'll call it a draw."

"I can accept that." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda drew her into a deep, involved kiss that ended only because her stomach rumbled.

"The stomach proves mightier than the lips." Elphie laughed.

"It does seem as though my mouth needs to be doing something else, but it won't be nearly as much fun."

She gave Elphie a quick kiss and a wink and skipped off to change clothes.

"Maybe not, but you need your strength. I was thinking that since we will be across the river anyway, you might want to do a little, stress on the word little, shopping."

Glinda flew out of the bathroom without a stitch on, wiggling with excitement.

"Yeah! Shopping, for you?"

"Why don't we play it by ear." Elphie chuckled. "We can go before the concert."

"Perfect, let's get all ready to go now, then we can have brunch and leave after. Spend the whole afternoon."

She bounced over to Elphie's wardrobe and got out her pinstriped dress and handed it to her with a kiss.

"Braided hair?" Glinda asked bouncing back into the bathroom.

"What ever pleases you my sweet." Elphie said putting on her undergarments and going into the bathroom to clean her teeth and wash up.

They finished getting ready and Glinda pulled Elphie to the mirror, they were standing side by side.

"We are a very pretty couple." Glinda said proudly. "Just look at us. Oh here fix your collar."

Glinda fussed with Elphie's collar, kissed her, and then gathered their things. She emptied the contents of her money pouch into Elphie's.

"No point in carrying two. Is it alright?" Glinda said.

"It is fine with me, but are you sure?"

"Elphie, We haven't worried about who pays for what in a very long time, and I've been using both pouches to pay for things, It's easier to consolidate."

"I am fine with it. I am really no good with money." Elphie smiled.

Glinda picked out a handbag and put in all of the usual items.

"Here sweetheart, refill your little aloe oil before we go." Glinda said handing Elphie the bottle.

Elphie complied with a chuckle. On rare occasions it was very easy for her to see the future.

On they way down to the café they stopped by the porter's office to ask Norven to get Mr. Frama for them.

"Miss Glinda, Miss Elphaba. Lukip…uh Mr. Frama wanted me to talk to you about something. He thought it improper to do so himself."

"Does he not want to drive us any more?" Glinda started to pout.

"Oh no Miss, just the opposite, he enjoys being your driver. As part of his livery business, he has other regular customers, or the livery does. They pay a fee every month, instead of every ride. He does this for some business people, professors, and others. He said as much as he drives you and as much as Miss Elphaba tends to over pay him, He thinks this arrangement would be better for you. There are other drivers that switch off with most of his customers, but he said he would be yours."

"Elphie?" Glinda said. "We do use him a lot."

"Sounds fine to me. What do we need to do?"

Norven explained it all, and told him he would set it up when he went to request a carriage for them.

"What a nice man Mr. Frama is." Glinda said after they ordered a big brunch.

"It is nice to have someone trustworthy, especially with you going out to the Arts Center over the summer."

"I almost forgot about that, It will be strange doing something fun without you." Glinda pouted a little.

"You'll be with Dani, I'll be studying, or blowing up a lab or something." Elphie chuckled.

"Sounds like we both have something fun planned for summer session."

"If I survive your cousin." Elphie smiled.

"I won't tell her about the witch thing, but she will find out about the Top Student thing, she is an instructor after all."

"Maybe one of those rights and privileges could be to not take a potions class. If I need to learn to mix things, I can take a cooking class, at least that would be useful in the future."

"True. Someone needs to feed me if our cook goes on vacation." Glinda chuckled.

Their food came and they ate in silence for a time.

"Lyndie, do you think we will actually have a cook."

"Unless one of us learns to cook, I think our options are limited. Unless we live with my parents."

"You think about this quite a bit, don't you?"

"Sometimes, but since neither of us knows what we want to be when we grow up. It's hard to pinpoint a life, I just know it will be together and full of love."

"If by some bizarre twist of fate I actually become governor of Munchkinland, what then?"

"Then we will move into Colwen Grounds. We will perform magic all day and make love in your office all night, scandalizing the population and causing the Ministers to have strokes.

"You are telling me in your own annoying, but adorable way that I am over thinking this." Elphie grinned.

"Elphie, there is not one person that actually wants you to run a state, and you know that. So plan on doing something else when you grow up." Glinda chuckled.

"I thought you wanted to sleep with a head of state." Elphie said in a very low voice.

"Oh, I haven't given up on that. I may have a small window of opportunity between when your great grandfather dies and you abdicate to your sister." Glinda grinned mischievously.

"You are assuming I will agree to be heir apparent."

"You are heir apparent, I'm assuming you will make it official." Glinda smiled

"Can we drop this please. I want to enjoy our date."

"So I guess talking about your birthday in six days is not an option." Glinda giggled.

Elphie groaned, but smiled at her love. That giggle had such soothing powers.

"Correct, it is not an option. I leave myself in your beautiful hands knowing that I can not stop whatever it is you already have planned, but knowing you will be gentle." She chuckled.

"I'll ease you into birthday celebrations. By your 21st, you'll be ready for a full scale, knock down, drag out Upland family birthday party." Glinda laughed merrily.

Elphie groaned again.

"Misses, Mr. Frama will be here in half an hour." Norven said hurrying up to them.

"Oh, thank you Norven."

"You are welcome. He got you all set up as a regular, starting today." He handed Elphie the contract.

"This doesn't seem like enough money." She said handing it to Glinda.

"He assured me he is being amply compensated based on what he has done for you so far. I assure you it is very fair."

"Ok. If you say so." Elphie said.

"I say so." He smiled at the roommates. "You will get a bill every month. Now if you will excuse me Room 31 is in the dark." He bowed and left.

"Elphie, our first bill!" Glinda wiggled happily. "We are so couply."

Elphie smiled indulgently. The thought of all of this frightened her and she wasn't entirely so sure why. But she knew it had something to do with Colwen Grounds and its uncertainties. She put it away and focused on what was here and now.

Mr. Frama dropped them off at the Plaza and arranged for a time to return for them and they headed off to shop. Elphie's part of town was full of small shops and vendor carts. Glinda's was lined with bright boutiques with fancy windows showing off merchandise. They walked arm in arm looking into the store windows, Elphie being pulled in to store after store. Glinda was at her wiggly best.

"Elphie look at these earrings, they are beautiful." She said holding up a pair of small slightly dangly earrings.

"Then you should buy them. You have not pampered yourself in ages."

"I no longer feel the need to pamper myself with things like this." She leaned in to Elphie's ear.

"I have someone who lavishes me with all the pampering I require."

Elphie blushed, but took the earrings and put them carefully into her love's pierced ears.

"She will take these." Elphie told the clerk.

"They suit you." Elphie told Glinda after they had paid and left the store.

"You suit me." Glinda smiled, fiddling with her earrings.

They went into a few more shops. Glinda bought them both some new stockings and undergarments. Elphie picked out a scented candle, and some little cloth packets that smelled nice.

"They are called sachets Elphie, you put them in your dresser drawers." Glinda smiled.

"Excellent choice, by the way."

With an hour until concert time they went into the bookstore. Elphie wandered happily while Glinda slipped out to a store next door and bought a canvas bag for their purchases. When she went back to the bookstore she found Elphie on the floor, reading a book.

"My love, you can take them home. You pick them out here and read them there." Glinda chuckled.

"Sorry." Elphie said getting up. "I have been wanting this book."

Glinda took the parcels from her and put them in the new bag.

"Then you should buy it."

"I will." Elphie said happily.

They walked around the bookstore. Elphie found two more books and a recording. Glinda found an art book and a new sketchpad. Elphie put their books into the bag and took it from Glinda.

"This was fun, even the other shopping." Elphie said. "But I did not require new undergarments."

"Girls require nice undergarments, it's part of being girly." Glinda giggled.

"And Elphie, we are going to make bookstore a regular event. If you were wanting that book, then we should have gotten it for you sooner." Glinda said quietly.

"Pampering takes many different forms."

Elphie smiled. "Agreed."

They found good seats and settled in to enjoy the concert. The Shiz Brass Ensemble was wonderful. Elphie loved the selections they played especially the slow haunting ones. She closed her eyes and felt sounds of the brass instruments surround her. She tapped her feet and hummed along on the upbeat ones, and was so caught up in the experience she even called out a song when they asked for requests.

"Elphie!" Glinda said. "I'm impressed."

"I can not believe I just did that." Elphie muttered sinking down in her chair.

Glinda had watched her love during this concert with great interest. Her Elphie loved music. She thought maybe on their long trip to Munchkinland she might talk to her about indulging that love somehow. Maybe Elphie would want to learn to play an instrument.

After the concert was over, they walked around the Plaza and ran into Hyrut and Loma.

"Were you two just at the concert?" Loma asked.

"Yes, it was great wasn't it." Glinda said enthusiastically.

"I really loved the third piece." Hyrut said.

"I did also, very haunting." Elphie said and they started discussing the piece.

Loma took the opportunity to pull Glinda aside.

"You two sure are spending a lot of time together lately."

"We enjoy one another's company." Glinda said happily. "And we love concerts. Have you ever been to the Arts…"

"Glinda." Loma interrupted. "I think I should warn you there are some people that are talking about you."

"Talking, about what?" Glinda said warily

"That there is something funny going on between you two."

"Loma, what are you saying?" Glinda asked irritably, even though she already knew.

"It's almost like you two are dating each other instead of boys." Loma laughed.

Glinda was not ready for this, not yet or like this.

"We get along well and enjoy a lot of the same things. We are roommates and best friends."

"I know that, I like Elphaba and Hyrut is in awe of her academic talents. Besides you are not the type to want to date another girl. You are too pretty and can have any boy you want." Loma said offhandedly.

Glinda was shocked. Nothing in any of her dealings with Loma would have led her to even consider that her friend and study partner was biased. Before she had a chance to respond. Hyrut and Elphie wandered over.

"Let me guess some big sorcery emergency?" Hyrut laughed.

"Well finals are next week." Loma chuckled.

"Elphaba, did you pass your test? I heard results were out." Hyrut said.

"I passed. " Elphie smiled.

"Congratulations Miss Advanced Scholar. Something more to celebrate at the party next week. You sure do deserve it."

"Thanks Hyrut." Elphie blushed.

"Very nice Elphaba." Loma said. "Congrats."

"Thanks." Elphie was getting uncomfortable with the attention and Glinda looked very distracted.

"Honey, we should run, Gotero and Beliea are probably waiting."

"Oh yeah, we joining them and Gotero's parents for dinner." Hyrut said.

"Have fun." Glinda said.

"Bye you two." Loma said.

"Congrats again Elphaba." Hyrut said taking Loma's hand.

"Thank you." Elphie said and waved.

Glinda watched her friend walk away, still not entirely sure what had just happened.


	49. Chapter 49

"Lyndie my sweet, something is troubling you. Is something wrong with Loma?"

"No, she's fine. And I'm not sure what's wrong. Let's just go to dinner." Glinda said distractedly.

"As you wish Lyndie." Elphie said looking into Glinda's eyes.

She knew whatever it was would come out when she was ready. Her love usually did not need to be prodded and coddled into talking about what she was feeling.

They put their name on a list for a table on the terrace and went to wait in the lounge.

"Elphie, order me a glass of white wine please." Glinda said and went to go check Elphie's umbrella and their bag.

Elphie placed the order and some cider for herself and worried, maybe she would prod a little.

"Lyndie, I normally don't push you to talk to me, but you normally do not order wine with dinner. Please tell me what happened." She said gently after Glinda sat back down.

"I'm not sure that anything happened, its just Loma said something that took me aback."

Her wine arrived and she told Elphie what Loma said while she sipped it.

"I am sorry Glinda." Elphie said sincerely when Glinda had finished recounting the conversation.

"I can't tell how she would react if she actually knew. Part of me thinks it sounded intolerant and part of me thinks it sounded uninformed or …honestly I'm not sure. It was a friendly conversation. I am very confused." Glinda sipped at her wine.

"Lyndie, we knew not everyone would be accepting of us." Elphie said quietly.

"I know, I know. I just thought it would be more obvious, like in your father's writings, or my cousin's reaction. Although I think her reaction is more about your color, but maybe not."

"Excuse me Miss Elphaba, your table is ready." Josun, the maître d, said bowing slightly.

"Thank you Josun." Elphie said assisting Glinda up.

They followed him out to a table in the corner of the terrace and were properly seated. Josun handed them menus and offered Glinda more wine, which she declined.

"Your server will be right with you." He said with a nod then turned on his heel and left.

They looked at the menus and Elphie ordered for them when the server arrived.

"Lyndie," Elphie said. "I'm so sorry you are upset. I can understand your reaction. I'm used to intolerance and I know it does not always take a hostile form. Sometimes it is very polite and friendly, to your face. But listen to me, please. Just because she said those things does not necessarily mean that she would not be able to accept us, some people need time to wrap their minds around new and confusing concepts."

"Says the voice of experience." Glinda smiled at her love. "It occurred to me that people we are around frequently will figure this out eventually, whether we tell them or not, or at least have a clue. I believe Tyuron probably already suspects."

"I try not to think about things like that, but you are correct." Elphie sighed.

"I was going to talk to Loma sometime, in the future. But now I do not know what to do. If she can accept it and thinks I was hiding something from her, she will be hurt I didn't confide in her. If she can't accept it and thinks I was keeping it from her, she'll hate me even more."

"And you will be hurt." Elphie said gently.

Their salads came and they ate them on silence for a time. Elphie ached for Glinda; she understood how hard it was to deal with unfamiliar emotions.

"Glinda, if you need to talk to her, to tell her, I am alright with that." Elphie said at last.

"Not yet. I used to feel like- we'll tell everyone and if they don't like it, tough Reading and hearing about people not accepting you because of who you love is one thing, but having someone you like and consider a friend basically say it to your face is another."

"I know this is hurting you." Elphie said gently

"I'll work it through." Glinda sighed

"We'll work it through. Together, remember, always together." Elphie said reassuringly.

Glinda smiled across the table at the girl she loved so very much. She was feeling better just hearing that soothing voice and looking into those dark loving eyes. Their entrées came and they ate and talked a little more about the problem.

"Elphie, would you mind if I talked to Byjon about this. I know things were not always easy for him and Walik at first, but I do not know details."

"You talk to whom ever you need to help you work this out, and tell them whatever you need to. Your piece of mind and happiness matters more to me than any thing."

"Remind me to kiss the stuffing out of you when we get home." Glinda giggled.

"Isn't it hug the stuffing out of." Elphie chuckled.

"That's my back up plan." Glinda smiled.

"So no matter what happens I shall be without stuffing." Elphie said straight-faced.

"Yep, that's the plan." Glinda giggled again.

"Thank you Elphie, I feel better about this, I think I was just thrown off balance."

"When all you have ever known is acceptance, it is very painful to feel unaccepted. Just like if all you have ever known is unacceptance, it is hard to feel accepted. My learning seems far less painful than yours does. For that I am sorry my sweet." Elphie said with a great deal of affection.

"I will deal with what I must. I have you and that is all that matters." Glinda responded with equal affection.

They finished their dinner while talking a little more then picked desserts off of the cart.

"This is very good, but I think Uliko's are better." Elphie said eating some raspberry custard.

"We have a good life here don't we?" Glinda said sincerely.

"We have a very good life." Elphie confirmed.

They had some time before Mr. Frama was to come for them so they went for a walk by the river. Elphie knew that although Glinda was feeling better, she was still a little shaky. In a small attempt to help, she gave Glinda her hand to hold while they strolled casually along the path. Glinda looked at Elphie with tears in her eyes. That seemingly small gesture meant more to the fragile blonde than she would ever be able to express.

They walked wrapped in the comfortable silence that was so much a part of who they were together.

When they saw Mr. Frama come over the bridge they walked back up to the restaurant. Elphie helped Glinda into the carriage and went to go get their bag from the coat check. While she was there she bought a flower from the flower girl and hid it in the bag. When they arrived at the dorm they thanked Mr. Frama profusely for the suggestion to make them regular clients as he was helping them down from the carriage.

"In spite of my little episode, this was a wonderful date Elphie." Glinda said when they were back in their room.

"I agree." Elphie said going to put on some soft slow music.

She took the flower from the bag and handed it to a teary eyed Glinda.

"Would you like to dance my precious?" Taking her into her arms.

"I would love to dance." Glinda sniffled.

She curled herself up slightly and lay her head on Elphie's chest, holding on to the flower. Elphie wrapped her arms around her love and held her close, rocking her gently in time with the music. Although Elphie, by nature wasn't romantic, she was able to sense when the girl she loved needed some extra attention, some coddling and she was learning ways to provide it. When the recording finished Elphie started to sing softly. She sang and held her love, stroking her hair until Glinda pulled away slightly and shifted to put her arms around Elphie. She unwittingly dropped the flower as they kissed slowly and deliberately. Glinda usually guided these intricate kissing sessions, but Elphie had done so once or twice, when Glinda was feeling fragile or insecure, as she was now.

Elphie knew that Glinda needed to feel close to her right now, that she needed reassurance, so Elphie drew on everything she had learned from her love to kiss and caress her with purpose and passion. Extra long deep kisses were interspersed with soft gentle ones and slow exploratory ones. Each one accompanied by a light caress of a cheek, arm or back. Glinda accepted Elphie's attentions greedily, taking what she needed to reassure and strengthen herself. Every caress from her love's soft hands, each gentle, but purposeful movement of her love's mouth and tongue lessened Glinda's extreme need to be extra close to Elphie, to experience her.

After a time, Elphie felt Glinda's reactions changing as she slowly went from needy recipient to enthusiastic partner to subtly and gently taking control. Eventually she ended up in the same position she started, cuddled up against Elphie's chest being held close, and gently rocked to the sounds of her love's soft beautiful voice.

"Feeling more balanced?" Elphie ventured when Glinda shifted and they were in a more mutual embrace as opposed to a comfort coddle position.

"Thank you Elphie, for kissing the stuffing out of me." Glinda smiled looking into her loves eyes

"It was survival of the fittest. Somebody's stuffing was obviously coming out, better yours than mine " Elphie chuckled lightly, stroking Glinda's cheek.

"Besides my sweet, it is a rare occurrence when I am actually the fit one, take advantage of it while it lasts." She took Glinda's hand and led her to the comfy chair.

Elphie pulled her love onto her lap and she settled into the position they had found that put the least pressure on Elphie's legs, but allowed for good snuggling. Glinda laid her head on Elphie's shoulder and took her hand.

"Great Oz but I love you." Glinda sighed snuggling close.

"Yes Elphie, I'm feeling more in balance." She said after some quiet snuggling. "I think I was as just as confused about my strong reaction to what Loma said as I was about the implications of what she said. But I think I've found my perspective." Glinda said after a time.

"Really my sweet, tell me." Elphie said gazing into her eyes, but guiding her off of her lap and onto her bed. They both knew there only so much the gangly green legs could absorb.

"I took a page from your book. I sorted, prioritized and found little cubby holes in which to put things away until they are needed." Glinda said settling across from Elphie.

Elphie chuckled, and smiled.

"I can't do anything at all about Loma and what she thinks, and I also do not need to deal with it right now. There are other things more pressing. Finals, Our trip to Colwen Grounds, getting you ready for your ceremonies and formal reception." She smiled.

"That's new." Elphie said.

"Put it on the list sweetheart, and don't watch when I pack your things for the trip." Glinda smiled.

"Somewhere along the line I missed a large chunk of something important." Elphie chuckled.

"Not really, you can't honestly think I was going to let you dress yourself for these events." Glinda said evenly

"Silly me." Elphie smiled and moved over to the bed.

"As long as evening gowns are not involved, I will submit to whatever you say."

"Sorry Elphie, I make no promises about that. I need more information on the event itself. I shall be packing for all contingencies."

"How did we get from your prioritizing to my wardrobe." Elphie said seriously.

"Elphaba, really! Your wardrobe is my priority." She giggled merrily.

"I'm Ok for now Elphie. I really am. You gave me exactly what I needed, emotional and physical affection and the freedom to talk to discuss this with Loma and work it through with someone who has been there. I feel loved, supported and stable, even without my stuffing." Glinda grinned.

"I love you Lyndie. You always give me the space and freedom to work things out as I need to. How can I do less for you? "

"I love you too Elphie, very much."

They snuggled quietly for a time, then engaged in some playful kissing and tickling.

"Well this has certainly been an interesting date." Glinda giggled, hopping up to get their bag after getting in a behind the knee tickle on Elphie.

"You do not fight fair." Elphie huffed.

"Let's review." Glinda said ignoring her. "There was shopping, relatively sarcasm free."

"I would have kept my comments to myself, if that pushy salesgirl hadn't kept insisting I feel the lace on that funny looking little undergarment." Elphie said defensively.

"Well you confined yourself to one comment and only made her leave instead of cry, so I suppose that is progress." Glinda chuckled. "And it was a negligée, you wear it to sleep in, not under your clothing."

"Sleep in!" Elphie gasped. "With all of that lace?"

"Don't dwell on it my love, you'll just get a headache." Glinda laughed.

"Here are you new undergarments."

She handed Elphie several pairs of her preferred panties and bras, several one-piece undergarments, two new camisoles and one long slip, all her normal style, but in black as well as white. Then she handed her three pairs of lightweight, black silky type panties, cut lower than Elphie was used to wearing along with matching bras."

"I can not wear these." Elphie said handing them back.

"Oh at least try them on. Remember how good your new white satin nightdress felt against you skin. These will feel just as good. Try them on adjust then if you do not care for them, you need not wear them. Alright?"

"Fine. Must you be so damned reasonable."

"Elphaba, really. They are just undergarments, profanity is uncalled for." Glinda grinned.

She took out her own new under garments and put them away. Elphie folded hers carefully and put them in her drawer, except for the silky ones. Then they put in Elphie's new sachets in their respective undergarment drawers, a vanilla, cinnamon scented one for Elphie and a floral scented one for Glinda. Because Elphie liked them so much, she put one on her desk, much to Glinda's amusement. They lit Elphie's new scented candle and looked through their new books.

"Just out of curiosity Elphie, do you ever read anything just for fun."

"This is fun." Elphie said holding up a book.

"The Origin of Mammals?" Glinda rolled her eyes.

"How about this?" Elphie smiled. "A Historical Perspective of Poetry."

"Better than mammals I guess." Glinda sighed. "Now this might be mildly interesting, The History of Classical Music and Composers."

"My tastes are eclectic." Elphie grinned.

"Except in undergarments, clothing, footwear…"

"Point taken." Elphie kissed her chuckling love.

"Show me your book my sweet."

Glinda pulled out her art book and they flipped through it, It contained drawings, artist biographies, how to sections and a chapter on architectural drawings.

"This looks very interesting my sweet. I can't wait to read it." Elphie smiled.

"If I can't draw you nude, maybe I'll design houses."

"That's a leap." Elphie chuckled. "I just assumed you would settle for drawing me fully clothed."

"In undergarments?" Glinda said hopefully.

"Let's listen to my new recording, you will enjoy it." Elphie said blatantly changing the subject.

She went over and put on the new music. It was upbeat and lively and Glinda wiggled with excitement as Elphie swept her up and tried to remember some of the new steps Glinda had been teaching her.

"Oh Elphie I like this, it's fun."

"We should keep an eye out for different recordings and continue our collection." Elphie smiled.

"More couply stuff. A collection." Glinda beamed and twirled Elphie out and back.

When the recording stopped Glinda put it back on.

"One more time! This is fun."

The bouncy blonde led the upbeat fast paced dance wiggling and giggling the entire time. When the music ended she twirled Elphie out and back into a passionate kiss.

"I think I like it when you lead." Elphie smiled.

"But I like it when you lead." Glinda pouted.

"Not really a problem. I am in no way capable of leading this sort of dance, and you don't do so well leading the waltzes, so we'll just stick with what we know and we will both be happy." Elphie said happily.

"Wonderful. Let's waltz."

"Lyndie, it's way past midnight." Elphie said and Glinda pouted again.

"Let's just get ready for bed first, then we can waltz our way to sleep."

"Awwww Elphie, that was positively romantic." Glinda squealed. "We'll bathe in the morning. Last one changed has to shut off the lights."

Glinda broke away stripping off clothes as she went. It was a merry romp as they tried to redress one another, hide each other's nightclothes and distract their opponent with strategically placed pats or tickles.

"I give up!" Glinda giggled finally.

"I concede. The concept of putting your clothes on you instead of taking them off of you is just too distressing. I am unable to function properly." She laughed heartily falling on her bed.

"In the spirit of the game, I proffer a compromise. I'll waltz you over to the lights so you can turn them off." Elphie chuckled.

"Accepted." Glinda smiled.

It took ten minutes to accomplish what they had been trying to do for half an hour, but finally they were washed up, and in nightclothes.

"I'll make this easy for you my sweet."

She put their special candle on the nightstand and blew on it to light it, which delighted Glinda. Then she went to turn off the lights and put on their favorite waltz. They danced together illuminated by the two flickering candles. As the music was winding down Elphie led Glinda to the new scented candle and dipped her so she could blow it out, which took a few tries due to the happy giggling. Then they moved effortlessly in each other's arms over to the bed and Glinda blew out their candle and they slipped into Glinda's bed, kissing and caressing as they snuggled in.

"Good night my sweet. I love you very much." Elphie said giving Glinda a lingering soft kiss.

"Good night Elphie. I love you too." She returned the kiss and snuggled against her love.

They were both asleep within minutes, and slept without moving until mid morning.

Elphie was able to get out of bed without disturbing Glinda and went to bathe and get dressed. She was studying at her desk when Glinda finally woke up.

"Hi Elphie! I have the best reason why you should attend the awards luncheon." She said perkily.

Elphie turned in her chair and looked at her perky love, wondering what in Oz she dreamt about.

"Good morning Lyndie. Why would you want to pick a fight immediately upon waking?" Elphie said.

"No Elphie, this is good." She got up and went over to Elphie; she kissed her then sat on the corner of her desk.

"Madame Morrible is sure to be there, and you receiving the Top Student award will drive her crazy." Glinda was wiggling and beaming from ear to ear.

"The look on her face will be worth the whole boring thing."

"That could be good. How about if I think about it? I do not have to RSVP until tomorrow morning."

"Deal. Keep studying while I bathe, then we will go to brunch."

She gave Elphie a slow, affectionate kiss then skipped off to the bathroom.

They enjoyed an, as usual, fabulous brunch at Tyuron's while they negotiated study time. After a little Elphie fussing and some Glinda pouting they settled on a long walk after brunch, study on the patio until dinner, followed by a walk, then study and an hour or so of hanky panky before bed. Elphie conceded the hanky panky on a school night in exchange for Glinda forgoing breakfast and lunch so Elphie could review in the library and work on her final paper. Glinda wanted it stipulated that she saw no need for Elphie to study so much since she was Top Student and was sure to pass her finals. Elphie nodded acknowledgement with a chuckle and a twinkle in her eye.

The day went more or less as planned. Glinda spent as much time sketching as she did studying and gleefully annoyed Elphie by levitating her books and desk lamp while practicing for her wanding final. She finally agreed to behave when Elphie packed up her books to go study in the parlor. Glinda was ready for bed, and pre-bed activities about half an hour before Elphie was, but finally they were unwinding and relaxing with each other, knowing such distracting pastimes would be on hold until finals were over.

Elphie grabbed breakfast and reviewed, took a final, grabbed lunch and worked on her paper, took another final then reviewed for the next day while waiting for Glinda at their table.

Glinda ate breakfast with Alopa, took her final then had lunch with Manif and Dani, chatting about the end of the year party for the gang at the Arts Center. She volunteered to help with the cost and transportation and pleaded with Manif to go easy on Elphie. She spent the afternoon reviewing with Loma for their demonstration project. Loma did not say anything about the previous night, for which Glinda was grateful. She hoped that her slight unease was not apparent.

"Elphiiiiieee!" Glinda whined after they ordered their dinner. "Tell me, I'm dying here."

"Tell you what my sweet." Elphie said calmly, eyes sparkling.

"Did you say yes, are you going." Glinda said impatiently.

"No. I am not going." She said to a pouting Glinda. "We are going." She smiled her beautiful smile.

"You are a very mean green thing." Glinda smiled.

"And I'm glad you are going."

"Between what Mr. Kwenyo said and the opportunity to give a silent pfffft to Horrible Morrible, how could I resist? But I am nervous."

"Consider this a warm up for your birthday ceremonies." Glinda smiled.

"Oh that helped." Elphie huffed.

After dinner they took a short walk so Elphie could calm her nerves, then they reviewed for their tests and shared a long hug and kiss before bed.

They meet for lunch after their morning finals and compared test experiences. Glinda talked to Elphie a little bit about feeling slightly uneasy about hanging out with Loma and about them chipping in for the party at the Arts Center. They took a short walk after they finished lunch, then Elphie went to work on her paper and Glinda to a review session. They met back up for dinner and talked about the luncheon. Dani and Manif joined them and Manif told Elphie about the boring luncheon, then talked her into a croquette grudge match on fourth day, since none of them had afternoon finals.

They took another walk before reviewing for the next days tests. Glinda promised to be there waiting, with clothes for Elphie to change into for the luncheon and Elphie just promised to come and change.

The next morning Elphie was too wound up to eat breakfast so she kissed Glinda and went to work on her paper before her final. Glinda and Loma did a brilliant job on their levitation demonstration final then Glinda ran back to their room. Elphie was already there, pacing, twitching and mumbling incoherently.

Glinda got her attention, calmed her down then braided her hair after she was dressed.

"Elphie, you look great, Just like a Top Student should."

"Glinda everyone will be looking at me."

"Of course they will sweetheart, you are green." Glinda fell back on her usual response to such comments.

Elphie smiled.

"They will be looking at you in admiration, not in contempt, well except for maybe Morrible." Glinda soothed.

Elphie chuckled.

"That's my girl." Glinda said giving Elphie a light kiss and held her for a moment.

"You deserve this Elphie. Are you ready?"

"No."

Glinda slipped Elphie's glasses into her pocket then took her hand.

"Good, we don't want to be late."

They walked to the Administration Building and to the Chancellors dining room. Glinda was escorted in to an honored guest's table and Elphaba was whisked away to line up with the other eight Advanced Scholars. It was a very good thing Manif had told her that her and Glinda would not be at the same table or she probably would have fled.

The dining room was a lavish area, decorated with carpets, chandeliers and expensive wall coverings. Tables were set with linens, fine china, silver and crystal. The Shiz string quartet was set up in a far corner, playing softly and formally dressed waiters were milling about with trays of appetizers and wine. Glinda was seated at a table with the guests of three of the other scholars. There was another table of honored guests; both located close to the head table where the Chancellor and other dignitaries would be seated. And also near the table, set at a right angle to the head table, for the Scholars. There were name cards for everyone. Glinda saw where Elphie was and discreetly exchanged her card with someone else's, so she would be in Elphie's line of sight. Before she sat down she located the headwaiter and asked if there was cider available. She told him one of the Scholars preferred it to wine, water and tea. He nodded and hurried to get a pitcher from the café.

Glinda and the rest of the guests, professors and administrators were seated then the dignitaries entered to polite applause. After they were at their places, everyone rose as the eight Scholars were escorted in to hearty applause and musical fanfare. Elphie was the only female and freshman among them. When she was seated by the vice chancellor, everyone else sat as well. The waiters came and filled water glasses and brought out wine. Elphie was very surprised when the headwaiter filled her wineglass with cider. She looked at Glinda who smiled and winked. Elphie smiled back, relaxing noticeably. The chancellor gave a long- winded welcome then salads were brought out. Glinda chatted amiably with the other women at her table, all dates of other Scholars. Elphie ate only a little of her salad, the dressing was acceptable, but her stomach was not. She engaged in with polite conversation with the people on either side of her, glancing at Glinda occasionally for a reassuring smile. Glinda overheard people talking, wondering whom the First was and she smiled inwardly, trying to hide her pride. The entrée was a fish dish, which Elphie picked at. The speeches started as coffee and dessert were brought out. Glinda requested heavy cream be brought over to Elphie, even though she doubted Elphie would drink coffee. When the cream was brought to her, she poured some in her coffee and held her cup up, nodding and smiling at her love.

After an eternity of speeches covering Shiz history, APE history, traditions, testing and scoring procedures and rundown of prominent Advanced Scholars it was at last time for the presentations. Glinda was relieved to see she wasn't the only one at her table who was getting a little fidgety and looking a little bored. All through out the luncheon Glinda had been casually observing Morrible, who was seated at the dignitary's table. The look on her face when Elphie came in and was seated by the vice chancellor was priceless, She was happy to see that Elphie noticed it also.

The scholars were called up to a lectern in front of the head table, in reverse order of their scores. They were presented with a monogrammed Shiz dress jacket, deep maroon, one of the school colors, then a pin, an elegant script AS made from silver, was pinned on their lapel then they were given a framed certificate and a hearty handshake. As the eight were counted down and Elphaba was not among them, the look on Morrible's face just got better and better. And Elphie got more and more nervous.

"And now this year's number one Advanced Scholar." The chancellor announced. "I am very pleased to present Miss Elphaba, Thropp Third Descending from Nest Hardings."

Everyone rose and applauded as Elphie was escorted to the lectern on the arm of the vice-chancellor. A beautiful, deep maroon and silver, monogrammed academic shawl made from woven silk was gently placed on her shoulders, her pin was attached near the left shoulder and she was presented with her certificate.

She was standing straight and tall, looking confident and calm, and directly into the eyes of Madame Morrible. Glinda was doing her best to not bubble out of the room. While she was there she was also presented with a certificate for being First in the second year class. After she was escorted back to her seat, to more applause, the awards for First student in the third year and graduate classes were presented.

After more coffee was poured, the dishes were cleared and the excited chatter about the rankings had subsided. The chancellor spoke about the tradition of top student and how the determination was made.

" As next years Top Student, I am very proud to present Miss Elphaba Thropp."

Glinda leapt to her feet, as everyone else rose and applauded looks of surprise and admiration were on everyone's face. The chancellor went to go escort Elphie to the lectern, where she was presented with another pin and certificate, then asked to say a few words.

She had not expected this and was taken aback. She stood at the lectern looking at the room full of people who were looking at her expectantly, but not with hostility or disgust. Less than a year ago, she would have simply walked out, or more than likely not attended at all. Now she looked at Glinda, who smiled and nodded, her eyes offering encouragement and reassurance.

"Mr. Chancellor, honored guests and professors, ladies and gentleman." Elphie said a bit unsteadily, after taking a deep breath.

"I am honored to be selected as Top Student, as well as First in second year and to be a Shiz Advanced Scholar." She was trembling slightly, but her voice was now clear and strong.

"I had a lot of help to be able to earn these accolades. I would like to thank my professors for their excellent instruction and advice, my friends for their support and encouragement and my best friend and roommate for her undying patience, constant support and unconditional acceptance of the quirks I am told us scholarly types possess." She smiled warmly at Glinda.

There was a good deal of laughter and knowing nods from the crowd and Glinda was absolutely beside herself with pride.

"Without these people to help and guide me, I would not be fortunate enough to be standing here addressing you all today. Thank you." She bowed her head slightly and backed away from the lectern.

There was sincere applause accompanied by a standing ovation, which made Elphie flush even harder than she already was.

After a few parting remarks, the Scholars were led into a receiving line, with Elphie at the head. It was a formal one, with all the guests passing through shaking hands and congratulating. When Morrible came through she limply took Elphie's hand giving her an odd look and insincere congratulations. After everyone had gone through, the line broke up and the informal congratulations of hugs and slaps on the back began. Glinda, knowing it was a proper time, ran over and hugged Elphie tight

"I am incredibly proud of you, that was a perfect speech." She held on tight.

"There goes my stuffing" Elphie whispered in her ear.

Glinda stood by as professors, her fellow scholars and others all came up to congratulate and chat with Elphie. She was polite, but Glinda could tell she was past her limit. When it seemed that the professors were mainly talking with dignitaries and some of the other Scholars were leaving; Glinda took Elphie's arm and steered her towards the door. Manif was waiting for them outside the door grinning from ear to ear.

"May I?" he said indicating he wanted to hug Elphie.

Elphie nodded and accepted a firm hug, and quick kiss on the cheek from her friend.

"Congratulations Elphaba, I heard your speech, it was sincere, humble and very well spoken. I am impressed and proud." He admired her shawl and pins.

"You knew? Why didn't you warn me, you massive pain in the rear end?" Elphie huffed, but accepted his arm.

"I was afraid you wouldn't go, I didn't even tell her." He offered Glinda his other arm.

Glinda gave it a light punch, then accepted it. "For which I may never forgive you."

"Are you even capable of keeping anything from her Glinda?" Manif chuckled.

"Fine. But it still wasn't nice."

"I offer apologies, but Elphaba you have just earned the respect and admiration of a lot of important people here at Shiz. It will help you in the long run."

"Oh I'm not angry. I just plan on cleaning up the field with you when we play croquette tomorrow." Elphie said seriously.

"Only if you use a broom instead of a mallet." Manif chuckled.

They chatted and traded jabs until they reached the patio.

"My green friend, I must now leave you in the dainty hands of someone who, for reasons unknown to polite society, seems to adore you." Manif said moving back and linking the girls' arms.

"Until tomorrow ladies." He said. "And don't forget that broom, you will need it my friend."

"No I won't. " Elphie smiled. "Some cleanings require very little effort."

"You're confident, I like that." He chuckled and turned to go.

"Manif." Elphie called as he was walking away, and he turned around.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

The man bowed dramatically, with great flourish, then turned and walked off.

Elphie was quiet until they got up to their room, then she put herself in Glinda's arms who held her tightly.

"Elphie, you were wonderful, you handled yourself beautifully, with grace and honor."

"My stomach was in knots. I'm a mess right now." Elphie said, her voice cracking.

"I know my love, but you are not in distress, just overwhelmed I think." Glinda soothed.

Elphie nodded.

"Tell me what you need, a walk and talk, some pacing and twitching… or I know some alone time in your hidey-hole to finish your paper."

"Is that terrible of me?"

"Not at all my love, not at all. Go do something you understand for a few hours, I'll get my things done, then we can meet for dinner and a walk and talk."

"I meant what I said about you. In my speech." Elphie said.

"I know you did, and it was all I could do to not cry" Glinda smiled a teary eyed smile.

"I love you Lyndie."

"And I you Elphie. We will talk about this when your emotional dust has settled."

Glinda took Elphie's shawl off of her shoulders and hung it prominently on a coat peg, and then she took the certificates.

"We will hang these tonight, display them proudly!" Glinda said

They shared a lingering kiss and an affectionate embrace, and then they gathered their things and went their separate ways. Elphie went to the library and Glinda went to do some birthday things, including picking up Elphie's gift at the Quadling glassblowers.


	50. Chapter 50

Glinda hurried happily down the street to start her birthday planning tasks. Elphie may be turning nineteen, but it was her first real birthday and Glinda had every intention of making it a very special one. Simple and quiet, but very special. She thought about the last few days, full of ups and downs, happiness and fun, some sadness and distress, but all in all good. She was learning that a good life didn't mean happiness, smiles and easy going all the time. Sometimes it hurt and was confusing; sometimes things didn't go the way you thought they should have. Glinda had been musing on this on and off for awhile. She was concluding that what made a good life wasn't what you had in it, but who. The whats, wheres whens and hows of life would balance out if the right whos were in the mix. She had a good life and wanted Elphie to have a good life too.

Her first stop was Tyuron's. She explained to him and Uliko what she had in mind and the two men were delighted to participate. Uliko even smiled.

"He doesn't like very much, but he loves birthdays." Tyuron smiled.

Glinda, feeling bold, gave the man a hug and his partner a warm pat on the shoulder.

"This will mean so much to her, to us."

"We are incredibly fond of your green friend, have been since she first skulked in here at the beginning of school…" Tyuron started.

"We make good for friend." Uliko said.

"Thank you." Glinda said sincerely

Her next stop was her favorite apothecary's shop. She waited, fidgety and impatient, while he finished up with his clients.

"Mr. K, you should have seen her today." Glinda bubbled when the last person left. "She was poised and confident. You would have been so proud!"

Without giving the grinning man a chance to say anything at all, Glinda launched into an excited rapid-fire account of the awards ceremony that flowed seamlessly, somehow, into her plans for Elphie's birthday.

"Glinda, my child, please." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled when Glinda paused briefly.

"I am an old man. If you keep on like this I will have to go take a nap due the exertion of trying to keep up."

Glinda looked at the man, first confused, then very contritely.

"I'm sorry Mr. K, really. I am just very excited."

"So I see. Please do not apologize. It does my old heart good to see someone speak with such excitement and true affection about Elphaba. Never stop doing that, just give me a chance to catch up." He smiled.

"Speaking of whom, where is our friend?"

"Recovering from the ceremony in her dreary little corner of the library." Glinda chuckled.

"I know the answer to my question has already been answered, but please humor me and tell me what I can do for you." He smiled warmly.

Glinda smiled and explained her birthday idea. Mr. Kwenyo thought it was an excellent idea and he was more than happy to help.

"As you said, a perfect first birthday." He chuckled at the little joke.

"I'll be back in a bit Mr. K. And thank you."

The old man simply nodded and watched the very antithesis of Elphaba skip out of his shop humming happily.

Glinda made her way to the glass blowers shop, picking up some incidentals along the way and trying to remember the way Elphie had dealt with the Quadling Master craftsman.

She walked in to the small, cluttered shop, which on first glance looked like an untidy storage room. But Glinda had been here before and knew how to look at it. The shelves and cabinets were filled with the most exquisite glass pieces she had ever seen. There were figurines and knick-knacks, but also lamps, bookends, kitchen things and so much more.

"Greetings Miss Small Student." The glassblower said quietly breaking Glinda out of her reverie.

"Greetings Master." Glinda replied with the hand gesture that she remembered Elphie using.

The Quadling smiled, it wasn't exactly right, but the fact that the girl made an attempt meant a good deal to a man far from home.

"Gift for Miss Student completed." He went into the back and returned with a long wooden box and a small canvas book bag looking thing.

He took the top off of the box and Glinda gasped.

"Oh Mr. BirdWing, this is beautiful, magnificent." She was afraid to touch the contents.

"Does gift meet vision?"

"Much more so, you are truly a genius."

I took a liberty for Miss Student who was friend of Turtle Heart." The man said.

He opened the book bag thing and pulled out a smaller version of what was in the box.

"BirdWing! I'm speechless."

"I desire that it is acceptable." The Quadling said sincerely.

"It is more than acceptable, it is perfect, thank you." Glinda was beside herself with joy.

"It is good work to create for good people."

Glinda smiled.

"Master all I have to offer for these beautiful gifts is money." She was trying to do as Elphie had.

"I accept your offering in good spirit, but ask an unworthy trade." The man said sincerely.

Glinda tried to understand and after a beat thought she figured it out.

"You would like a favor?"

"If Miss Student deems worthy, BirdWing would desire to see the piece created by Turtle Heart."

"You want to see Elphie's sun catcher. Absolutely Mr. BirdWing, it would be our honor. We will come over when we come back to Shiz for summer session."

"I express deep gratitude."

"I am in awe of your talent Master. The gratitude is mine to express." Glinda nodded in deference as she had seen Elphie do. "Goodbye for now."

"Sincere parting Miss Small Student." BirdWing nodded.

Glinda literally floated back to Mr. Kwenyo's shop, juggling her purchases. She couldn't imagine things going better. She showed the apothecary the gift from the Quadling glassblowers and he was extremely impressed. While he went about his birthday task, he listened to Glinda chatter about BirdWing and everything in his shop. He liked what he heard about the master glassblower and decided to check things out and possibly give him the shop's bottle business. When he finished his task, he arranged for one of his assistants to help Glinda carry everything back to her dorm.

"I'll see you in a couple of days my young friend." He said.

"I can't wait!" Said a teary eyed Glinda.

Elphie sat on the worn little sofa in her little corner of the library. She done the little bit of work necessary to finish up her paper, had paced around trying to wrangle her emotions and was now sitting trying to sort them out. She forced herself into honesty and grudgingly admitted that she was proud of herself for her performance on the APEs. She was also aware that right now, her feelings about Colwen Grounds clouded and threatened to shape everything else in her life, and she was struggling to not let that happen. Her life was different, she now had good, much good to balance the bad, pleasure to balance the pain, security to balance the fear and love to balance the intolerance. She started pacing again trying to overcome her inclination to lean the scales towards the negative.

Glinda hid her gifts for Elphie in her wardrobe, and figuring Elphie was still in the library, went to hunt her down. As she was leaving, Norven came up with several big parcels.

"These came for Miss Elphaba." He said.

"Oh, goody. Put them on my bed please."

After Norven left Glinda examined the parcels. They were from her parents and she squealed with delight at more birthday presents for Elphie. She undid the brown wrapping on the boxes and took out the brightly wrapped packages. There were two from her parents, one was quite large and one from Byjon, and two cards. She was beyond thrilled. What a good day this was going to be. She put the three packages in with her own two. She knew she would have a hard time waiting until day after tomorrow, much less take a final tomorrow.

Glinda checked the patio, and not seeing Elphie, bounced her way over to the library. She made her way through the maze to Elphie's hidey-hole and stood watching her love pace around. She wasn't twitching or mumbling, which was a good sign.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda said quietly, trying to keep the inevitable startling down to a minimum.

Elphie jumped a little and whirled around. When she saw the girl she loved standing there wiggly and grinning, her balancing scale leaned towards the positive almost immediately.

"Did you get all of your things done?" Elphie asked after a quick hug and kiss.

"I did. Did you get all of your pacing done?"

"I did." Elphie chuckled. "And my paper too, thank you for asking."

"Well that I knew that was finished." Glinda smiled. "Are you ready to go, or do you need more time?"

"I'm ready to go." She put away her things.

"Did you review for your final tomorrow?" Elphie asked as they walked down the back stairway.

"No, I haven't had time." Glinda said sheepishly.

"Lyndie, Please tell me you weren't doing birthday things all afternoon." Elphie said, blinking as she walked out into the sunlight.

"I can't tell you that because I was, but don't ask me any more because I'm terrible at secrets and bursting with excitement." Glinda smiled.

"May we have dinner before a walk? I'm really hungry." She asked.

"Whatever you wish my sweet." Elphie said distractedly.

"Elphie, look at me." Glinda said after they ordered. Elphie had been acting upset since they left the library.

"Yes, I was doing birthday things and I do have things planned. The majority, although not all, of the day will be just us, private. And what is not is very simple. I love you and I am excited and looking forward to your birthday." Glinda said slightly irritated for some reason.

"I know you are my precious, and I apologize for causing you distress. I do not know how to be excited or even look forward to my birthday. But I am looking forward to time with you, and you do plan good things, so I will be excited about that." Elphie smiled apologetically.

"Ok then." Glinda wiggled, happy once again.

Their food arrived and they ate while exchanging their day's musings, sharing thoughts and concerns. After dinner, Elphie ran upstairs to drop off her things, then met Glinda back downstairs and they took a walk around campus talking about tomorrow's croquette game and the party at the Arts Center. Back up in the room, Elphie helped Glinda review for her final, and then they hung Elphie's certificates, which turned out to be a little more complicated than they had thought. After much measuring, debating and protests from Elphie, the certificates were hung near her desk.

"You, my love, will defiantly need your own study or library or something, because my parlor will not end up looking like your corner." Glinda chuckled pointing to the overflowing bookshelf and cluttered desk.

She went over and put herself into Elphie's arms.

"I can't believe our first year of school is almost over. It seems like yesterday we were fighting over your desk lamp on at all hours." Glinda chuckled

"Or your dresses taking up all of our laundry bags." Elphie smiled. "Which, by the way, they still do."

They shared a nice long kiss then Glinda went off to run her bath. While she was washing, happily humming, Elphie appeared in the doorway.

"Sweet Oz!" Glinda said looking up and seeing her love wearing a new set of the silky undergarments.

"Elphie." She exhaled audibly. "Those look great on you!"

Elphie sighed, disappeared and came back in a few minutes later, naked and started bathing.

Glinda got out of the tub and wrapped up in a towel.

"I'm sorry I flustered you my love, but you know I think you are beautiful, and in those… well, I am seventeen after all. She smiled.

"I know, I'm not angry with you or even very flustered. It just still amazes me sometimes that you find me pretty."

"Beautiful, sexy, alluring, yummy…"

"Alright. Alright" Elphie chuckled. "Go out there and get dressed. You are worked up and I am without clothing."

Glinda dropped her towel.

"Me too!" She laughed, but went out to put on her nightdress and stayed out there to dry her hair.

After a little while she stood in the doorway holding her hairbrush

"I'll behave, I promise." She smiled holding out her brush.

Elphie, now dressed, smiled and took it then brushed out Glinda's hair.

"I am sorry." Elphie said to the reflection.

"No need Elphie, I get worked up easily and can settle down just as easily." Glinda smiled. "You know that. Did you like them?"

"I do know that and they did feel good, maybe I can wear them on special occasions."

She continued brushing Glinda's hair long after the curls were under control, because she knew her love enjoyed it, and because she felt guilty for some reason.

As they were getting ready to get into bed, Glinda took Elphie into her arms and held her.

"You didn't do anything to feel guilty about Elphie, I promise. No more fretting. Promise me." She kissed her love lightly.

"No more fretting." Elphie smiled and returned the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you. Good night."

"Fresh dreams my sweet."

They had breakfast together the next morning, then Glinda went to take her final and Elphie to turn in her paper and meet with her new AS advisor. She was actually excited; there were all sorts of classes, seminars, research and teaching opportunities as well as off campus internships. Once she chose a path, which needed to happen before summer term was over, the school really was hers. The only thing she knew for sure, and she expressed this firmly to her amused advisor, was that she wanted to be a research assistant, not a teaching assistant.

As they had arranged, Elphie waited for Glinda in their room. She had changed into some croquette appropriate apparel and settled in with one of the books that Dani had left her.

"Thank Oz, it's all over, no more tests." Glinda said falling on her bed as soon as she came in.

"How was your new advisor?" She said sitting up.

"He seems nice enough. I think I'm going to like the AS classes. I start them in the fall."

"I'm so happy Elphie. Next year will be good."

She stripped off and picked out a casual shirt and blouse and slipped them on, then went to put her hair in a ponytail. She sat on her bed fastening her shoes.

"Are you Ok my love?"

"I am just fine. Between the APEs and finals, I haven't read for pleasure in a long while, I had forgotten how much I enjoy it."

Glinda smiled, took Elphie's book, removed her glasses, sat in her lap and kissed her with gusto, several times.

" But I have not forgotten how much I enjoy that." Elphie grinned.

"And if I have my way…" Glinda started

"Which you usually do." Elphie interjected

"You never will." Glinda grinned.

After another playful, rather ribald kiss, Elphie and Glinda went down to lunch. It took Elphie quite awhile to return to normal coloring.

"Was that even legal?" She chuckled

"Who cares, it was fun. All hail experimentation!" Glinda giggled.

After a substantial lunch, Elphie needed to go see Norven. She requested a broom and some ribbon.

Glinda, highly amused, watched as she tied a bow around the broom handle.

"Oh boy! Here we go." She giggled at the rare mischievous glimmer in Elphie's eyes.

Manif saw the girls walking quickly towards the croquette field. When he saw the broom in Elphie's hand he had to sit down from laughing so hard. Dani thought he had finally lost his mind.

"I see you took my advice." Manif laughed

"Not really, I just thought I'd try to help you out. It's no fun beating an opponent who doesn't have a sporting chance."

"Give a girl a few pins and certificates and she thinks she can do anything. Grab a mallet green girl." He chuckled.

Dani looked at Glinda, who explained the broom exchange from earlier.

"I see. I take it we are not invited to play."

"Even if we were, it would be best not to, for safety's sake." Glinda chuckled.

Dani and Glinda settled in on the grass to watch their respective loves battle it out on the croquette field.

"Glinda, may I ask you a personal question?" Dani said after the players had managed to figure out who went first.

Manif was not in the mood for ladies first, so Elphie suggested APE scores, Manif countered with IQs, but since Elphie didn't know what hers was, she graciously deferred the first shot to her elder.

"Sure." Glinda replied very curious.

"Of the two of you, who is the romantic one?"

Glinda chuckled. "That would be me, although Elphie does have her moments. Why?"

"Just curious. In some ways Manif and Elphaba are quite similar. He is the romantic in our relationship though."

"I can see him being a romantic." Glinda smiled.

"I can have my moments too, although very few." She laughed.

"Elder!" Manif chuckled. "You were really scrapping the bottom of the barrel on that one."

"I see you accepted and took the first shot, not well however." Elphie smiled politely

"I don't want you to lose your confidence so early in the game."

"How gallant of you." Elphie grinned.

Dani and Glinda chatted and watched the game unfold. They could not hear the conversation, but it was obvious the two of them were enjoying it very much. About halfway through the game Manif trotted over, grinning from ear to ear and picked up the broom. He gave it to Elphaba who accepted it with a curtsy and a mischievous grin.

"She is going to slaughter him isn't she?" Dani laughed

"She is going to try." Glinda chuckled.

"I told you it was an accident." Manif said coming over to the sideline after the match was over.

"Tripping over the wicket that my ball was going through was an accident?"

"I'm a klutz." He grinned

He sat down beside Dani and gave her a quick kiss. Elphie sat with Glinda and took her hand.

"So who won?" Glinda asked.

"I did." Manif said

"By one shot." Elphie huffed. "Because you cheated."

"I had a tickle in my throat." Manif said innocently, with a very fake, overly dramatic cough.

"Oh I understand." Elphie soothed. "The elderly often start to experience medical problems."

Manif chuckled in spite of himself. "Speaking of the elderly. Someone has a birthday tomorrow and if she does not start being nicer, I might be forced to do something drastic."

"Such as?" Elphie smiled.

"Such as acknowledge it publicly. With a great deal of enthusiasm." Manif chuckled.

"Now that's hardly a proportional response." Elphie said.

"Did you know he was this diabolical when you started going out with him?" Glinda laughed.

"I think it's just Elphaba, she does seem to bring out the best in him." Dani laughed as well.

"If you two are done with the not so witty repartee, Why don't we play a two on two." Dani said.

"Great!" Manif said leaping up then helping the girls up. "I would love to make it two out of two."

"Oh no hot shot." Dani grinned. "Besides I said two on two."

"Glinda and I will play you and Elphaba."

"Brilliant!" Glinda giggled. "They will be to busy taking shots at each other to worry about us."

Elphie looked at Manif and smiled. "Do you think they are trying to tell us something?"

"You maybe, I have been a perfect gentleman, which is not easy considering I am out numbered."

"Oh please! You are surrounded by three beautiful women, all of whom adore you, or at least tolerate you, in one form or another and you are complaining!" Dani chuckled.

"What did I do?" Manif laughed. "Fine. Elphaba, what say we show our girlfriends how to properly play croquette?"

"Isn't croquette supposed to be a genteel game?" Glinda giggled.

The four friends got their mallets and balls and started to play. They had a great time laughing, teasing and talking. Manif told really bad jokes, which made Glinda either groan or giggle.

"I like it when you make me groan and giggle better." Glinda whispered in Elphie's ear.

"Glinda! Please" Elphie said quietly, turning very dark green.

"How did you get her to do that?" Manif chuckled.

"Never mind." Dani laughed.

Dani and Glinda won the game. Manif was sure it was due to Elphie being distracted by what ever it was that Glinda whispered in her ear. Elphie was sure it was punishment for all of the really bad jokes. They had dinner together at the café and talked about their plans for intercession, and the upcoming sorcery seminar.

"I'm looking forward to meeting your cousin Glinda, she has a reputation as an excellent teacher, especially with beginners." Dani said.

"She does love working with those starting out, be they children or adults." Glinda said with a touch of pride.

"Does she know you will be in her class yet Elphaba?" Manif asked.

"We haven't told her." Glinda said.

"That's probably better done face to face, where Glinda can glare at us both firmly and admonish us to behave." Elphie smiled. "Which I plan on doing."

"Uh- huh" Glinda said rolling her eyes. "If nothing else it will be an interesting two weeks."

The conversation shifted to the party, which was shaping up very nicely.

"Manif, I'm going to be a little indisposed tomorrow, so if I need to give you some money now, for the party, let me know." Glinda said.

"We can sort all of that out at the Arts Center." He said. Frawlk is a good friend of Dani's father; he is being very helpful. We are going to have the whole café and front gallery to ourselves, as in no non-students allowed, and a dance floor. And I am putting in my request for a dance with the birthday girl."

"If you behave." Elphie smiled.

They talked for awhile longer, while they finished their desserts. It was friendly and comfortable, a perfect way for Elphie to absorb some of the good in her life, to help her brace for the bad. After Dani and Manif left Elphie and Glinda took a long walk.

"Classes are over. And we have a month and four days until we have to worry about them again!"

Glinda said twirling around.

"Tomorrow is your birthday, we have a fabulous party the day after that. I know our time at Colwen Grounds will be hard on you, but after that we will have three glorious weeks in Frottica for you to recuperate." She twirled some more, making Elphie laugh.

Elphie caught her mid-twirl. " Some time at your house will be good, I really like it there."

"Come on Elphie, let's go back to our room." Glinda said tugging on Elphie's arm.

"Why the urgency?" Elphie chuckled being led away.

"If I do not get to kiss you very, very soon, I will not be held responsible for the consequences."

"I certainly do not want to deal with that." Elphie chuckled.

She took Glinda's hand and jogged towards the dorm, pulling an uncontrollably giggling Glinda behind her. They burst through the door and fell onto Elphie's bed, where a chuckling Glinda pulled Elphie into a very long kiss.

"Mollified?" Elphie said when they parted.

"If that means have I had enough, my response is are-- you kidding?"

"It also means content." Elphie smiled looking into her love's sparkling blue eyes.

"Then yes I am mollified. Elphie, it makes me very happy when you say you like it at Upland Manor."

"I like it at Upland Manor." She grinned

They held each other and let their lips take over as lingering gentle kisses and soft caresses blended with affectionate whispers and loving gazes. After a time the kisses and caresses became more exuberant and more exploratory, but the whispers remained affectionate and the gazes loving. All evening long they shifted effortlessly between all their different levels of kisses and caresses, quiet snuggling and lighthearted chatting. They were enjoying one another in a way they hadn't in awhile, and felt no pressure or need to do more. During some quiet snuggle time, when Glinda started to yawn, Elphie suggested they go get ready for bed. They bathed quickly and changed into nightclothes then snuggled into Glinda's bed.

"Lyndie, not that I mind, but why is it that when we share a bed, we usually share yours?" Elphie said kissing Glinda's forehead.

"I don't know, but let's move." She got up quickly and pulled on Elphie.

"That's not what I meant." Elphie chuckled scrambling after her.

"Maybe not, but it was a good point." Glinda said letting Elphie in first, then snuggling back into her arms.

"Better?" Elphie chuckled.

"How can it be better than lying in your arms." Glinda sighed happily.

Elphie gave her a long very passionate kiss, while holding her in her arms.

"I stand corrected." Glinda giggled.

After several goodnight kisses, a long hug and a few whispered I love yous they fell asleep. Glinda however could not stay asleep and woke up every few hours, hoping it was Elphie's birthday. Afraid her squirming would wake her love she slipped out and into her own bed. At last, an hour or so after daybreak Elphie opened her eyes.

"Festive Birthday Elphie!!" Glinda sing-songed wiggling and bouncing on her bed.


	51. Chapter 51

"Festive Birthday Elphie!" Glinda bubbled

Elphie groaned and stretched then sat up. Glinda bounced herself over to Elphie and gave her a big hug and an enthusiastic kiss.

"It's your birthday Elphie." She grinned broadly.

"So I have been informed." Elphie smiled.

"How long have you been awake?" Elphie chuckled after returning her kiss.

"This last time, about half an hour." Glinda giggled.

"My sweet, I am very impressed with your restraint."

"It wasn't easy, but grouchy birthday girls are no fun at all. So? How does it feel to be nineteen?"

"Amazingly similar to being eighteen." Elphie smiled.

"Lyndie you are at full wiggle and in danger of falling off of the bed. Whatever it is you have in mind, go ahead and do it."

Glinda kissed Elphie and ran to get her robe.

"Breakfast in bed for the birthday girl. It's tradition. You stay put, I'll be right back."

"Glinda you are not dressed!" Elphie gasped.

"I'm dressed enough, besides it's early hardly anyone will be there. Now stay put."

"I would not dream of leaving this bed." She smiled.

Glinda blew her a kiss and bounded out of the room.

Elphie, to appease her very excited love, propped up some pillows and leaned back against her headboard. She could not even imagine what Glinda had in store for her today, but she was not going to deny the girl she adored the enjoyment she was obviously getting from celebrating. If her life were truly changing, for the better then she would need to learn to cope with things like this.

"Festive Birthday to me." Elphie whispered.

Glinda hurried down to the café, her extreme excitement threatening to get the better of her. It made her very sad to think that the girl she loved more than anything had never had her birthday acknowledged. That was about to change. She put a carafe of coffee, Elphie's favorite sweet breads, a small pitcher of heavy cream and a glass of milk on a tray and hurried back up stairs.

"_I wish you a festive birthday,_

_A happy, cheery birthday,_

_Today's your birthday Elphie!_

_Festive birthday to you!"_

Glinda sang more or less in tune as she came into their room carrying a tray. Elphie laughed at the wiggly bouncy girl singing off key, but enthusiastically as she tried to settle herself and the tray onto the bed with her.

"Momsie always made this look so easy." Glinda chuckled, pouring coffee for both of them.

"Lyndie, this is wonderful, the cinnamon buns smell good." Elphie smiled.

"Fresh from the oven!" Glinda smiled.

She poured some cream into Elphie's coffee; handed her the cup then poured her self some and held up her cup.

"A toast. To your first, but not last, Very festive, happy, merry, joyous, cheerful and very special birthday."

Elphie smiled and the clinked cups, then kissed, then sipped their coffee.

They ate warm cinnamon buns and sipped hot coffee while Glinda told Elphie some of her favorite birthday stories.

"When I turned seven, I got stuck up in a tree during a game of blindfolded ozma regent. Two of my friends climbed up to try to get me down and they got stuck too."

"Goodness!" Elphie chuckled.

"Popsicle and some of the other fathers got us down. We thought it was funny. They were not as amused." Glinda giggled.

"I would think not." Elphie smiled.

As the coffee, cinnamon buns and stories were being finished up Glinda stated to get bouncy again.

"Ok, my sweet, I am ready to continue celebrating." Elphie smiled.

"Goody!" Glinda said giving her a kiss then moving the tray.

"Because now comes gifts." Glinda was absolutely effervescent.

"Lyndie, you gave me a beautiful birthday gift already." Elphie said sitting up.

"I know Elphie and I've got a couple more, but… close your eyes."

Elphie did, grinning at her love's giddiness. She felt so loved and special. Glinda retrieved the gifts from her wardrobe and put them on her bed. There were five, brightly wrapped and very festive.

"Ok." Glinda giggled.

Elphie opened her eyes and stared.

"Lyndie you didn't… I can't… this is too much." Elphie stammered.

"Elphie, my love. Other people who love you sent you gifts too. These two are from my parents and this one is from Byjon. These two are from me."

"I'm overwhelmed." Elphie said still staring at the presents.

Glinda sat by her and held her gently

"Elphie, presents aren't a necessary part of celebrating a birthday, but they are fun. Giving someone you love a special gift on their birthday, or any special occasion, or even no occasion, is a privilege and a treat."

"I did like buying you your doll." Elphie said relaxing.

"And I loved getting it. Shall we start small?"

Elphie sighed, but smiled. "I am in your loving hands."

Glinda kissed her with great affection then handed her the smaller of the presents she had gotten her.

"This one is from me." Glinda giggled.

Elphie took the gift and carefully removed the beautiful paper and ribbons and smiled at what tumbled out.

Lyndie, these are perfect." She said looking at a variety of different kinds of bookmarks.

She held up each one, looking at it as though it was made of precious metal, which two were. She looked at cloth ones, braided ones and hands drawn ones on stiff paper. There were also two silver ones that looked like big hair pins or clips. On the top of one was an E. On the other was a G.

"Do you like them?"

"I love them." Elphie said giving Glinda a massive hug. "I love you."

"I love you too. Ready for another?" She said as Elphie was still marveling over the bookmarks.

"I can't believe there are more." She took a deep breath. "Alright."

Glinda handed her an envelope.

"This is a card from my parents. Cards are like letters, but given for special occasions." She explained.

Elphie opened it up and pulled out a folded piece of stiff paper. On the front was a drawing of a beautiful meadow full of flowers and green grass all covered in dew.

"_Festive Birthday to a very special girl."_

Elphie read from the front then opened it up. She looked over the words, written in Gwenot's elegant hand, and tears fell down her cheeks. Glinda quickly wiped them away. Then Elphie in a quiet voice read the card out loud.

"_My darling Elphaba,_

_We feel very blessed that you are now a part of our lives. You are very precious to us and we look forward to sharing a belated, but none the less special birthday dinner with you when you come home over intercession. We would wish you a festive day, but seeing as you are in the very enthusiastic hands of our dear Galinda, we are certain you will have one whether you want it or not."_

_Remember that you always have a home, complete with people who love and want you, here at Upland Manor._

_Enjoy your day my darling, we love you,_

_Gwenot and Samion."_

"Your parents are the most incredible people." Elphie said after a moment.

"I still can not believe how they have accepted me so readily."

Glinda held her for a moment, stroking her hair.

"They have, and I must warn you, birthday dinners in the Upland house may be private affairs, but they are far from quiet." Glinda chuckled.

"You pick one of their gifts to open. Go on, it's fun." Glinda said giving her a smile and a little poke.

Elphie still looked like she was in a daze. "The big one."

"Oh goody! I've been dying to see what that one is." She said putting the large package on the bed by Elphie.

Elphie looked at it and removed the wrappings, her eyebrows shooting up. She pulled two very elegant travel bags.

"Glinda, these are…"

"So unique." Glinda supplied.

She took the smaller of the bags and they both examined them. They were arch, or semi-circle shaped, made of carpet looking material. They were dark blue with silver swirl patterns. They had leather carry handles, and bottoms and opened and closed with a zipper located between the handles. A

note on the larger one read

"_For your journey, unique luggage for a unique girl."_

Glinda opened them both and felt around inside.

"Elphie, these are beautiful, and very sturdy. Perfect for a long trip. My parents are good with luggage. They got me my bags for my birthday right before I came to Shiz." Glinda said.

"It feels strange to say this, but I like these."

"Gifts can be fun. Ready for another?" She said stroking Elphie's cheek.

The overwhelmed green girl was looking between her new luggage and the bookmarks.

"It's Ok Elphie. It's supposed to feel good." Glinda said reassuringly, giving her overwhelmed love a light kiss and a hug.

"It does, and confusing and a little frightening, but good. You choose." Elphie said.

Glinda clapped and wiggled then handed Elphie Byjon's card, which, unlike the other, had a middle section.

"Oh Elphie, one of his special hand-drawn cards! He doesn't do that very often." Glinda bubbled.

On the front was a full color drawing of Elphaba, sitting in a chair reading a book, titled –A History of Birthday Celebrations. In the background there was a birthday party, with decorations, dancing and much merriment going on.

"_Birthdays are not meant to be studied about in books."_

Elphie read with a chuckle then opened the card to the middle part. On both sides there was a birthday party in full swing. On the left hand side there was caricature type drawing of Elphie, her slightly angular features were exaggerated and her thin lips looked as though they were trying to smile. She had a silly pointy party hat on her head, a glass of champagne in one hand, her book in the other and her feet were drawn so they looked like they were dancing, just a little. In the background, walking towards Elphie was a caricature of Glinda, with overly curly hair, an overly buxom chest and a very wide grin.

Written on the opposite side, in the middle of a rather wild party scene was:

"_Birthdays are hands on learning experiences."_

Glinda's eyes were wide and Elphie was shocked, but they were both chuckling. Elphie turned the middle part to reveal the same drawing of the wild party scene. On the right, taking up almost the whole page was the drawing of Elphie, still in the hat, but the book was on the floor, her mouth was formed into a surprised O, her eyebrows were raised. Glinda was winking, leaning in, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and holding her glass of champagne.

On the left was written:

"_With much more pleasant homework!_

_Experience and savor all of your birthday activities my Emerald Ingenue._

_All my love,_

_Byjon."_

"Elphie!" Glinda exclaimed. "It's one of Byjon's naughty cards. I've never been allowed to see one before. How lucky are you!" She was beyond excited.

Elphie was highly amused at the card, even though she was a very dark green. They looked at the card again, chuckling and giggling.

"Oh look Glinda here is a little note for you." Elphie said picking up a small folded piece of notepaper that had fallen out.

Glinda read out loud.

"_Fear not my pet, this card was drawn with the approval (eventually) of your darling mother. This is the third attempt, the first two have been put away in an undisclosed location until, and I quote,_

_--The girls are much, much older and/or Elphaba has outgrown her tendency to turn dark green. _

_Ah well, mother's prerogative I suppose._

_Take care of our emerald friend and continue to adore one another._

_Byjon."_

Glinda chuckled the entire time she read the note.

"Byjon has been drawing naughty cards for years, but only for very close friends on special occasions.

He gave Momsie and Popsicle one for their twentieth anniversary that I have been forbidden to see until my parents have been in the family mausoleum for at least a year, if even then." Glinda laughed merrily.

"This is quite good, and a little naughty." Elphie smiled, still blushing. "Look at you. Your chest."

"Momsie said it is called a caricature drawing. He takes one or two features and exaggerates them. She showed me a part of one of her birthday cards, on hers it was the lips, she had very, very full red lips. It was funny." Glinda smiled.

They examined the card, chuckling, for a little while longer. The silliness seemed to relax Elphie a little.

"See birthdays are fun!" Glinda giggled, kissing Elphie like on the card.

"Are you ready to open his gift?"

You mean this beautifully drawn card wasn't the gift." Elphie said.

"Sometimes cards can be gifts, but in this case." She handed Elphie another brightly wrapped box.

"This is the gift." She giggled and kissed Elphie again.

"Alright then." Elphie sighed.

She unwrapped the package and took off the lid.

"Oh my." She breathed.

"Agreed." Glinda said.

She reached in the box and held up a shirt, but not one of Elphie's usual button down, collared blouses, or plain tee type shirts. This was a silk, long sleeved top with no buttons and a barely scooped neckline. What made it so eye catching was the color. It was pure black, the same color as Elphie's hair. There was a matching skirt, ankle length, made from same black silk material. There was no pattern, no decoration at all. There was also a pair of silk stockings at the bottom of the box.

"Elphie, this is beautiful, very sophisticated. Perfect for your ceremony."

"Please Glinda, not now with that." Elphie looked about ready to pass out.

"Your are correct. Forgive me and forget about it. Stand up."

Elphie complied and Glinda led her to their full-length mirror. She put the skirt in Elphie's hands and had her hold up against her. She held the top up from behind. Just as with the pure white of her negligée, the pure black of the outfit made her skin luminous.

"Elphie with your hair up in a braid, to accentuate your neck, you will be a very commanding presence in this, sophisticated and mature."

"Is it alright for me to say I love this."

Glinda smiled and nodded.

"I love this." Elphie whispered almost afraid of what would happen.

Elphie ran her fingers over the silky material lightly. The simplicity of the design amazed her.

"The genius tailor does it again." She smiled.

"Uh-huh." Glinda nodded. "And aren't you glad I bought you a black one piece undergarment and slip now?"

Elphie looked at Glinda and laughed.

"I have no idea what to do with any of this"

"Well, for starters I suggest we hang this carefully in your wardrobe." Glinda said taking the outfit.

"That's not what I meant." Elphie sighed.

"I know that my love, I know that." Glinda said gently, hanging up the clothes.

She led Elphie back to the bed.

"You do not have to do anything with it but enjoy it. I am positive making that outfit and drawing that card for you gave Byjon great joy, made him happy. Picking out perfect gifts for you I know made Momsie ecstatic, she loves this stuff. You job is to enjoy it…and write sincere thank you notes."

Glinda smiled.

"Are gifts always this, much, this…"

"No, not always, it depends on the person and the occasion. Some people try very hard, but never select appropriate gifts, like poor ole Popsicle. And some people are very hard to select gifts for. You, my love, will grow up to be one of those I fear."

"So once again, in your very unique way, you are telling me I'm over thinking this." Elphie smiled.

"Just a little." Glinda grinned. "But that's what geniuses do. They think! Ready for another gift?"

"I wasn't ready for these, but I have to admit, everything has been perfect."

Glinda grinned and wiggled. "Festive Birthday!"

She handed her the other present from her parents. Inside the box was a note.

"_Your father might have broken his bad gift selection streak with this one. I think he has had half of Frottica working on this, including Byjon and his inventor friend."_

Inside was a cloak of sorts. It wrapped around the shoulders, like a cloak, but had armholes like a coat and overlapped slightly to fasten. It was also longer, coming down to the ankles, and an oddly designed hood. What made it so different, however was that it was made of a very thin, lightweight material. In the box with it were two pairs of gloves and another note.

"_Elphaba,_

_Your water allergy concerned Samion so much that he got to work on this almost right after you left. He was aware of your intense dislike of oilskin cloaks, so he posed an idea to his inventor friend, Lofier, and this was the result. Byjon assisted with the design. I can not begin to explain to you the scientific nature of this, but I'm sure Samion will be thrilled to explain all of the chemical formulas and other things that went into creating this material. He was like a kid at Lurlinemas doing this. I have been told that it has been rigorously tested and is not only water resistant, but also waterproof. Even so, Please have Galinda test it with you before you use it in the rain. The gloves are of the same material. One pair lightweight, the other lined for winter. Samion and I can't wait to see you in it._

_Love, Gwenot."_

"I can't believe this. It looks too thin to be protective." Elphie said.

"Daddy's friend has done some very impressive things, and some odd ones. He is a chemist, sort of. You will just need to meet him. He is a character. Let's try this."

She leapt up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Come on and bring gloves." Glinda chuckled.

Elphie could not help but laugh; Glinda was enjoying herself very much. She was excited and extra bubbly. And that had been the best part of the day for Elphie so far. Glinda had already put the cloak on, and was splashing water on the sleeve.

"Look Elphie, it forms little beads, like on an umbrella. My arm is not wet at all."

"That is very impressive." Elphie said.

She put on a glove, which fit her hand perfectly, and went for the faucet.

"Elphie no!" Glinda said a little panicky. "Me first."

Elphie started to protest, but seeing the look on her love's face made her think better of it and handed Glinda the other glove.

"Sorry Elphie, I know it worked on the cloak, but…"

"No apologies my sweet. Please test away." Elphie smiled.

Glinda flicked a good amount of water on her gloved hand.

"Amazing, it's beading up as before. Dry as a bone."

"May I?" Elphie smiled.

Glinda, cautiously, flicked some water on Elphie's gloved hand, then a little more. It beaded up and started to run off.

"Not a tingle." Elphie reported. "Do some more."

Glinda complied, but nervously. The glove kept Elphie's hand dry throughout the girl-made rainstorm.

"This is incredible." Elphie said amazed.

Glinda took off the cloak, then patted off the glove so Elphie could remove it.

"I'd say Daddy definitely broke his bad gift streak." Glinda sighed. "Elphie do you know what this means?"

"You won't turn into an obsessive worrywart when it rains?" Elphie chuckled.

"Exactly." Glinda smiled.

"And I'll have a little more freedom." Elphie said quietly.

Elphie tried on the cloak. It was very easy to put on and was loose enough to go on over a heavier cloak, if needed, but did not engulf her. The hood cinched firmly at the neck and covered enough to protect her face from blowing rain from the sides.

"Glinda, how in Oz am I supposed to write a thank you note for this, for any of this?"

"After you have had a chance to adjust, would be a safe bet." Glinda chuckled. "Don't worry about it so much."

Elphie took off her new cloak, put the gloves in the pockets, and went to go hang it on one of the coat hooks.

"Glinda, This is all so good, all so much, too much." Elphie said softly.

Glinda gathered her up and held her close, stroking her hair.

"You are loved and cherished." She whispered into the green ear then let her go,

"I know you do not understand this, yet, but this is not abnormal, I get overwhelmed by gifts I receive sometimes too. Not all gifts are this practical, or involved. Some are just fun. Some are sentimental, like my doll." Glinda said holding her again.

"And remember, this is supposed to feel good, just give yourself permission to let it."

Elphie kissed her lightly

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You will be getting more gifts throughout your life, I guarantee it. My family loves gift giving. Speaking of which, you have one more to open." Glinda giggled.

"From you." Elphie said.

"From me!" Glinda bubbled and pulled Elphie back over to the bed.

She was one big bundle of energy; all wiggles and giggles as she handed Elphie her gift.

"I can't believe you managed to wait without ex or imploding." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm trying to develop maturity." Glinda giggled. "Now open!"

After the paper and ribbons were removed, Elphie looked at the wooden crate like box and took off the lid. There, packed in hay, were oil bottles. Six exquisitely blown, rectangular oil bottles, with etched stoppers

"Glinda, these are beautiful." She breathed.

"I had the Quadling Master BirdWing make them. They came out better than I could have even imagined.

They took them out one by one and examined them. Each one was a different color, with the names of the common oils she used for bathing blown right into the glass, mineral, citrus, apricot, peppermint, coconut, and of course, clove.

"Mr. Kwenyo filled them for you." She smiled.

"Glinda what a lovely idea, I love these, they are beautiful." Elphie smiled and pulled a squirming Glinda into a hug.

"Isn't BirdWing a marvel?" Glinda said.

"The detail on these are magnificent, I definitely won't use these for travel, or in anyway they could be broken." Elphie said in awe.

Oh I almost forgot!" Glinda said leaving Elphie's arms. "Open this too."

She handed Elphie the other gift that was in with the box.

Elphie opened it and looked at the canvas bag. She opened the flap and inside, each in it's own compartment was a half size version of each of her oil bottles.

"BirdWing did these on his own. It was a surprise for me too." Glinda said.

"Oil bottles for traveling, in there own little pouch, packed in nice and snug. What a wonderful idea. Quadlings are known for their glasswork and woodwork, but he truly is a Master." Elphie said.

"Let's go put them on your shelf." Glinda said, getting up.

Elphie followed behind with her new, beautiful bottles. They took down the other ones and lined up the new ones, leaving her incidental oils like the antiseptics and aloe. Elphie sat down on the stool and looked at them.

"Glinda, I have never owned so many beautiful things. These bottles, the outfit and luggage. My pen and the book marks…everything."

Glinda knelt on the floor in front of her love, and gazed with a great deal of love and compassion into her dark, confused eyes.

"But I'm trying. I am. I love all of my gifts and feel very grateful that I have people who love me enough to go to all the trouble acquiring them involved. It confuses me. Then there is you. You have had so much fun watching me open these gifts, giving them to me…everything about this morning. It makes everything seem almost normal."

"I have had an excellent time, watching your initial reactions made my heart melt. Giving gifts is more fun than getting them, for me anyway. But I do love getting them." Glinda said.

Elphie rose from the stool and pulled Glinda up from the floor, and they walked back into the room.

There was wrapping paper and ribbon on the floor and the bed, and some of her gifts were on Glinda's bed.

"Are birthdays usually this untidy?" Elphie chuckled surveying the situation.

"Oh much more so." She giggled. "Wait until mine. With all of the magic going on, we may lose half the house."

"Elphie." She said sobering and cupping Elphie's cheek. "Please be Ok with this. Just because no one ever celebrated your birthday, doesn't mean that it did not deserve to be celebrated."

"I am Ok with this, or am getting to Ok." Elphie smiled. "You love me so much and treat me so incredibly gently that getting to Ok gets easier and easier. Festive birthday to me."

"Festive birthday Elphie." Glinda said, pulling her into a lingering affectionate kiss.

After a time of gentle kisses and being held, Elphie pulled away.

"Does birthday tradition include staying in our nightclothes all day?" Elphie said.

"No, but I'll have to check into that." Glinda giggled. It can however include a walk before lunch."

"That, I can readily cope with." Elphie chuckled.

After a few more soft kisses, they got ready to go out, and then Elphie cleaned up the mess.

"Sweetheart, you do not have to fold up the paper and roll the ribbons." Glinda chuckled

"Oh but we can't just throw it out, it's so beautiful."

Elphie was treating the bright and festive wrappings like they were rare and precious materials. Glinda's heart melted once again as she watched the scene.

"Alright, why don't we store them in your oils box." Glinda smiled.

"Good idea." Elphie said carefully placing the paper and ribbons in the long wooden box then put it on top of her wardrobe.

Elphie turned and saw Glinda looking at her with that face she got when she says she feels warm and fuzzy.

"Saving the wrapping was silly wasn't it." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"Oh my love, not at all. It was perfect." She hugged Elphie fiercely.

"And one of the very reasons I adore you so very much. Ready for a walk?"

"Absolutely."

They strolled casually around campus, watching students hurry to and from exams. Some were carrying boxes and valises to waiting carriages for the trip home. The campus was bustling and no one paid any mind to the two girls walking and chatting. And no one, including the two girls saw a man discreetly following them.

"Elphie." Glinda said as they made their way off campus. "Since we are heading in that direction, how about a birthday lunch at Tyuron's?" Glinda bubbled.

"That sounds lovely." Elphie said. "And I am sort of looking forward to whatever will be waiting there for me."

Glinda giggled and was extra wiggly, but said nothing. When they got to the café she led Elphie into one of the small private rooms.

"Festive birthday Elphaba!" Said Tyuron, Uliko and Mr. Kwenyo.

Glinda grinned broadly.

"An Elphie sized party, nothing you can't handle my love." She whispered into her love's dark green ear.

Mr. Kwenyo rose and greeted Elphie with a warm hug.

"Festive birthday my dear." He grinned.

"Yes, festive birthday Elphaba." Tyuron said giving her a hug as well.

"Special birthday girl. Special lunch. I go get." Uliko said patting Elphie's cheek gently and actually smiling.

"Thank you all, I knew this one had something up her sleeve, but this is…"

"A birthday party." Glinda giggled as Tyuron sat her.

Mr. Kwenyo sat Elphaba who was taking in the room.

There was a banner across the wall that said FESTIVE BIRTHDAYELPHABA in big colorful letters. There were colorful streamers and balloons all over and the table was formally set for five.

"Tyuron, this is… I have never seen a room decorated so colorfully. It is so fun." Elphie said trying to take it all in.

"Uliko loves birthdays, especially those of people he cares about. I do as well. This was fun for us to do."

"Have you had a good day Elphaba?" Mr. Kwenyo asked.

"Yes I have, but Mr. Kwenyo I was not aware you knew Tyuron and Uliko."

" We are aquatinted. I have come in here for dinner from time to time for a long time."

"And we get medicines and herbs from his shop." Tyuron interjected.

"We never realized fully that we had something so very special in common, until your adorable friend here set this up." The apothecary chuckled.

"We have been getting better aquatinted." Tyuron smiled.

Uliko came in trailed by some servers carrying platters of food that they placed on the table. Another put pitchers of various beverages on a side table, then they left.

"Special birthday lunch." Uliko said.

"Uliko, this looks and smells incredible." Elphie said.

"He has been cooking non stop all morning, an assistant chef had to feed the patrons." Tyuron chuckled.

"Had to get perfect." Uliko scowled sitting down.

The partygoers filled their plates with broiled fish in an herb sauce, a seasoned potato vegetable dish and wild greens salad. Tyuron poured drinks and they toasted the birthday girl. The food was delicious, the people and place familiar and soon Elphie settled down and relaxed. As they ate Elphie, with Glinda's help told them about the gifts she had received. Tyuron and Mr. Kwenyo told some birthday stories from when they were teenagers and Elphie and Glinda discovered that Tyuron and Uliko were actually cousins and had been best friends since they were young. Glinda told some stories as well and Elphie told one about Shell's third birthday. It was casual and fun, with lots of laughter, smiles and genuine warmth. Even Uliko looked as though he was having a good time. When the last piece of fish had been eaten and there were no more vegetables on the platter Glinda started to get wiggly.

"Extra special birthday dessert." Uliko said leaving quickly.

Glinda was about to bubble off of her chair.

"She is like this a lot isn't she?" Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

Only when she is very excited. Anyone care to tell me why she is about to bubble out of the room now?"

Elphie chuckled.

Glinda pointed to the door. Uliko came in carrying a big, beautifully decorated cake with nineteen lit candles on it.

"_We wish you a festive birthday,_

_A happy, cheery birthday,_

_Today is your birthday,_

_Festive birthday to you!"_

Sang out two tenors, a baritone and a soprano, more or less together, as Uliko put the cake down in front of Elphie. When they finished singing there was applause and chuckling.

"Now you blow out the candles Elphie." Glinda bubbled, still clapping.

"_Close your eyes and dream a dream,_

_Blow out all of the candles,_

_And you will get what was seen."_

Glinda sing-songed happily.

"Go ahead Elphaba." Mr. Kwenyo said gently "It is a birthday tradition."

Elphie closed her eyes for a moment, smiled then opened her eyes, took a breath and blew out all of the candles.

"Yeah Elphie!" Glinda beamed.

"Don't tell your dream, or you won't get it." She giggled.

Elphie smiled and looked at the people seated around her, another group of people who accepted her and wanted her She put those overwhelming feelings away temporarily and focused on the party.

"You cut first piece." Uliko said, handing her a knife. "Tradition."

Elphie chuckled and took the knife. She cut into the cake and looked surprised.

"Surprise cake." Uliko grinned.

"The inside of the cake is filled with Elphaba's favorite custard. The cake is chocolate cinnamon."

Tyuron supplied.

"Uliko, how very special, thank you." Elphie got up and kissed the chef gently on the cheek.

"Coffee." He scowled as he fled the room.

Tyuron chuckled and finished cutting the cake, serving everyone a big slice. By the time he was finished Uliko came back with a coffee, cream and a server with two gifts.

"Oh no… This…" Elphie stammered.

"It's Ok Elphie, people like giving gifts remember." Glinda leaned over and whispered in Elphie's ear.

Elphie nodded and relaxed a little and Mr. Kwenyo smiled. He was well aware that Elphaba had never been afforded a proper birthday and was pleased Glinda had taken such care with this one. Pleased, but not surprised.

They ate the delicious cake, accompanied by coffee and more laughing and stories. After a space was cleared the gifts were brought over. First came the one from Uliko and Tyuron. It was one of those special insulated boxes that the men had designed for transporting food.

"This is wonderful, absolutely wonderful." Elphie said quietly. "Thank you."

"You are welcome my friend. We thought it might come in handy to store food and drinks in your dorm room." Tyuron said.

"I fill with light dinner, before you leave." Uliko nodded definitively.

"Thank you two, really." Elphie said.

Glinda took her love's hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Now mine Elphaba." Mr. Kwenyo said grinning broadly.

Elphie unwrapped the apothecary's gift to reveal two books.

"Mr. Kwenyo!" Elphie gasped. I can not…"

Glinda gave Elphie's had another squeeze, which Mr. Kwenyo noticed.

"Thank you." She looked at the books, rare out of print editions of reference books, both dealing with botanicals and chemistry.

"I don't know what to say."

"The thank you, and that look on your face was more than enough." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

Everyone admired the gifts. Mr. Kwenyo was intrigued by the insulated boxes, and made a note to see about trying to get one. Uliko seemed to like the reference books. They talked for awhile longer then severs came to clear the table. Uliko went to fill the box and Elphie asked Tyuron if she could take home the decorations. He was more than happy to pack them up for her. Uliko came back with their box and a smaller one for Mr. Kwenyo.

"For new friend, light dinner and cake." Uliko said seriously.

"Thank you so much Uliko. I appreciate this." The Munchkin said bowing slightly.

"I have had a wonderful time at this wonderful gathering, but I must leave. I am leaving tonight for Munchkinland."

"We are in a few days." Glinda said.

"Enjoy the rest of your day my precious child. You deserve every moment of it."

Elphaba put her arms around the old man and hugged him for a long time.

"We will talk before your ceremonies." He said reassuringly, patting her affectionately on the back.

"I love you, you horrible little busybody." Elphie said wiping away tears.

"And I love you Elphaba." He said wiping a tear from his.

She hugged Tyuron warmly and thanked them both repeatedly for the wonderful party. Uliko smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her cheek, then fled the room.

"This was our pleasure my young friend. We are both very fond of you. Enjoy your day."

He said as he motioned for a server. He ignored the birthday girl's protests as a young man gathered up their things to carry back to Crage Hall. After a final hug and a thank you, they walked with the server back to their dorm.

The young man put the things down where instructed and Glinda gave him a big tip. After she closed the door she gathered Elphie into her arms and held her for a long time.

"I'm sorry my love, maybe this was too much too soon." She said stroking Elphie's hair.

"No, it was perfect. My little party was perfect, thank you." She said pulling away.

"May we take a walk?"

They took a long walk around campus and Shiz. Elphie was quiet for a long time, but they settled in on a bench near the lake and Elphie started to talk. They talked about the day, the party and her gifts. They talked about tomorrow's party and a little about the upcoming trip. They talked for a long time and when they realized it was starting to get dark, they headed back to their room.

"Your birthday's not over Elphie." Glinda said after they had snuggled for awhile. "What would you like to do?"

"Dance." Elphie smiled.

So they did, modern, conventional, serious and silly. They danced for a long time, laughing and tickling or holding each other close and kissing.

"Why don't we see what Uliko sent home with us?" Glinda said after a long involved kiss.

"Ok." Elphie said, giving the lips she had just enjoyed so much a light kiss.

She unpacked some sandwiches, crunchy vegetables, a container of cider and one of tea and two huge pieces of cake. They ate the sandwiches and vegetables and saved the cake, except for the three bites Glinda had, while they chatted some more. Then they got ready for bed.

"Thank you my sweet for making my first birthday so special and easy on me." Elphie said as she was brushing out her love's damp hair. "Now I have my own birthday story to tell."

"I'm so happy." Glinda said starting to cry.

Elphie turned her around and dried her tears. She knew by know that happy tears were good things, and didn't require the same sort of comforting.

They talked for a while, until Glinda's hair dried then they snuggled together in bed. After a short session of gentle kisses and caresses they settled in to go to sleep.

"Festive birthday Elphie, I love you very much."

"Thank you my sweet, for everything. I love you too."

They shared a gentle, but lingering kiss, then snuggled close.

"Lyndie." Elphie said after a few minutes.

"What my love?"

"I think I like birthdays."

She smiled and closed her eyes as she felt the girl she adored wiggle happily in her arms.


	52. Chapter 52

After a wiggly Glinda happily sighed herself to sleep. Elphie spent a very long time stroking her hair and thinking. Her mind was wandering back to spring recess at Upland Manor and everything she had experienced there. She thought about her first exposure to the flamboyant genius tailor Byjon, that measurement session and the subsequent fittings. She relived events like; her first manicure, meeting Grez and Hanter on the shopping trip, the symphony picnic, the Capers, demonstrating her water allergy to Gwenot, her first fight with Glinda, their first dance, riding a horse, the oil baths, especially the last one, Glinda's night terror and resulting coming to terms with her friends death, her night terror and confiding in Gwenot, meeting Glinda's family, Jilla, the Ball, and her and Glinda's first real kiss. She thought about how she had learned how to calm and control herself, trust herself and others, accept and experience good emotions and work through painful ones, with and without help from people who cared about her. As she analyzed these events and their corresponding emotions and an odd thought occurred to her.

Glinda always said that they were meant to be together, she didn't fully understand that concept, but if it were true then maybe spring recess was a training ground of sorts to help her get through the upcoming week at Colwen Grounds. She had reasons to care now, things, people and memories to hold on to, fight for and draw strength from. She had a home to go to when it was all over, and arms to hold her and help her put it behind her. She contemplated this possibility until she noticed daylight peeking through their window. She had been living in her head all night long.

Elphie looked at her sleeping love, who had shifted on to her stomach. She kissed her gently on the cheek, carefully moved her arm from across her and got out of bed. She went to go get dressed and continued her introspection. As she looked at her beautiful new oil bottles she thought about her birthday and the incredible girl who had made it perfect. She loved all of her gifts; even though she didn't quite feel she deserved them, she was beginning to realize that wasn't the point of gifts. The person giving them thought she deserved them, and got joy in giving them to her, and that was the point. Maybe Glinda and all she brought with her were a gift, a grand and glorious gift that something thought she deserved and enjoyed giving to her. She was not capable of comprehending such an esoteric concept, but she had conceived of it, although how, she had no idea. But she did know the abstractness of this line of thought was giving her a headache. So she cleared her mind, and folded herself up in the pink comfy chair with something that made sense, one of her new birthday books.

Glinda woke up rolled over and stretched, smiling. Elphie wasn't there, but that was normal. She turned on her side and looked at her beautiful, 19-year-old love all folded up in the pink chair. She chuckled softly as she remembered Elphie's initial dislike of her big, frilly, pink overstuffed chair. Now it was her favorite place to read. She was so pleased that Elphie had liked her birthday, and was able to cope with the gifts and attention. As she gazed at her love, reading and oblivious, she realized how her life had changed since meeting her mean green thing. She had known love all of her life, had been protected, cared for and doted on. Now she had someone she wanted to do all of those things for. She, Galinda Upland, spoiled and pampered, had someone to spoil and pamper, someone to protect, care for and dote on. She sighed happily as she spent a long time watching Elphie twirl her hair on her finger or fiddle with the arm of her glasses.

"That drives me crazy you know." Glinda said quietly, trying to minimize the startle factor.

Elphie looked up from her book and smiled.

"I am beginning to think it would be easier, and far more efficient to start a list of things that do not drive you crazy." Elphie said divesting herself of book and glasses and getting into bed beside her love.

"Now that you're an older woman, are you saying the magic is gone from our relationship." Glinda pouted, eyes laughing.

Elphie brushed her tousled hair from her face and kissed her with ardor.

"My sweet you are a sorceress and I am apparently a witch, It is not possible for us to lose the magic."

Elphie smiled.

"Promise." Glinda sighed

"Promise."

Glinda drew Elphie into a long kiss then positioned herself to be held.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled.

"Good morning to you as well." Elphie chuckled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep, woke up that way too." Glinda snuggled. "Did you?"

"You will not like the answer." Elphie smiled.

"Elphie, you did not sleep well?" Glinda frowned.

"I did not sleep at all." Elphie chuckled.

She proceeded to tell Glinda about everything thing that she had been remembering and thinking about in great detail.

"My, my but you did have a busy night." Glinda said stroking her cheek and kissing her gently.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine my sweet, very fine. After the great day I had yesterday, I needed to remember how I got there. I have been so afraid of turning nineteen, and how my life was going to change because of it, that I was not paying close enough attention to how it has already changed."

"You know, I was thinking how much mine has changed too. Maybe our connection really is getting stronger." Glinda mused.

"That would be a nice thought. I'm going to need that connection next week. Lyndie, we need to talk, seriously about Colwen Grounds. Not now, but on the trip there. "

"I know that Elphie, I've been preparing myself to help you face whatever happens, no matter how hard it is." Glinda soothed.

Elphie simply smiled and held her love close. That was one of the things they needed to talk about. Glinda could help her most, by not helping her at all, and that was not going to be easy to tell her.

They talked for a little while longer then spent some time cuddling and kissing.

"Maybe we should go get breakfast." Elphie chuckled after a giggle filled kiss.

Apparently, something she had done with her tongue had tickled and Glinda took that as a declaration of tickle war.

"Fine, but that challenge shall not go unanswered." Glinda giggled kissing Elphie softly.

"When you are more in the mood." She smiled warmly at her love, kissed her again and bounded out of bed.

"I'll dress quickly, so we can eat. We can change for the party later." Glinda said disappearing into the bathroom.

"Alright my sweet." Elphie called feeling terrible.

She hated denying her Lyndie her playtime, but she just couldn't work herself into it right now. She vowed to try and make it up to her tonight after the party.

"…For the party." She heard Glinda say.

"I'm sorry my precious, what did you say?" Elphie said going to the bathroom door.

"I said after breakfast we should walk to the livery and confirm our large carriage for the party." Glinda said finishing up her ponytail.

"Oh yes of course." Elphie said distractedly.

Glinda, naked, stopped beside Elphie and gave her a kiss.

"Are you sure you are Ok?"

"I am Ok. Now scoot and get dressed." She gave Glinda a playful little pat on her bottom, which for some reason always seemed to delight her.

"I'm going, I'm going" Glinda giggled, skipping away.

When she was dressed and ready to go, Glinda swept Elphie up into a hug and a very enthusiastic kiss.

"You are in quite a mood today." Elphie chuckled as they were walking down to the café.

"I had a great day yesterday too, and good dreams last night, there is a party with all of our friends tonight and a whole day to ourselves tomorrow. I am in the best mood. I'm hoping it will rub off on you." Glinda smiled.

"I am not in a bad mood. Am I?" Elphie said as they sat at their patio table.

"No, but you are showing signs of becoming broody. It's to early for that. Tomorrow night, when it is closer to trip time, I will embrace your broodiness and tone down the perky, but not yet." Glinda said seriously.

At that, Elphie did something she rarely ever did. She laughed heartily. They ordered breakfast, or actually Glinda did because Elphie could not stop chuckling.

"What is the matter with you?" Glinda smiled.

"It amuses me to know I come equipped with a broodiness alarm." Elphie smiled.

"Not an alarm, just signs. Insomnia, introspection, distractedness, an upcoming trip to a place that ties you up in knots." Glinda smiled lovingly.

"The first and last I can do nothing about, the second and third however, I will attempt to curb."

"I just want you to relax and enjoy this free time. You will be stressed out soon enough."

"I know my sweet and I enjoyed yesterday very much, and last night wasn't stressful, it was…enlightening. But you are right I have been more introspective than usual. Please be patient with me."

"Always Elphie." Glinda smiled.

They ate their breakfast while they talked, then took a leisurely stroll to the livery and confirmed their transportation for the evening. They continued their walk for awhile, checking out the offerings from vendor carts. Elphie bought Glinda a small bouquet of flowers from a young woman, doing what she usually did by paying more money than was asked. Back up in their room Glinda put the flowers in the special vase Elphie had bought for their first date.

"Elphie, why do you always pay more for things than the vendor asks?"

"Do I?" Elphie shrugged. "I wasn't aware, would you like me to stop."

"Great Oz no!" Glinda said emphatically. "It is part of what makes you so very special."

She kissed her love gently. "And part of why I love you so very much."

Down on the street Jacol was frustrated. The two girls were always together; he needed to get to the cute blonde when she was alone. The Third he would confront after her ceremony, when she had real power to give him what he wanted. He would just have to keep watching them, and maybe tonight at the party he would get a chance.

"Elphie, we have time before we need to get ready for the party, so I thought I might start to pack our things."

"I am capable of packing for a trip, I managed spring recess without having to go naked."

"But I like packing, you don't. Sit and read, or better yet nap. Besides this isn't spring recess."

"If it makes you happy, then pack." Elphie sighed.

"I'm just trying to help Elphie." Glinda said.

"Forgive me my sweet." Elphie held her close and kissed her forehead. "Maybe a nap would be a good idea."

"Grab your book, settle in bed and read until you are relaxed, then maybe you can sleep for awhile."

She kissed Elphie then went to put on some of her favorite soft music. Elphie did as she was instructed and settled, on Glinda's bed, with one of her new books. Glinda got the smaller of Elphie's new bags and started putting in undergarments; stockings, shoes, nightdresses and her new travel oil satchel. She laid out Elphie's best outfits, including all of her new things, and some casual clothes, on her bed and carefully folded them and put them into the larger of the two new bags. While she was doing this, she glanced over to Elphie periodically; the last time she checked Elphie was asleep. Smiling, she got out her own valises and did the same with her clothes, and accessories. Then she took her turquoise evening gown out of the special dress bag it shared with Elphie's iridescent gown, and put in a much more conservative one, along with appropriate stockings and shoes. She packed her own carry on bag then got out the knapsack Elphie used as a carry on bag. She put the bag on her desk and gathered some things that she knew her love would need, including her new rain cloak, which was quite compact when folded up, and put them nearby.

It had taken her several hours to pack their things, and it was now after lunchtime. Elphie was still sleeping so Glinda ran down to get a light lunch for them. She sat in her chair and ate a sandwich while staring with unqualified adoration at her sleeping love. There were still a few hours left before they had to leave for the party, so Glinda left a sleeping Elphie and went to bathe and change clothes. After a long steaming bath she took her time fixing her hair and dressing, then laid out clothes for Elphie.

She had hoped that Elphie would wake on her own, because she woke hard and grumpy when she was awakened, but she needed to get up in order to have time to eat and get ready.

"Elphie." Glinda said quietly sitting beside her on the bed, but not touching her.

"Elphie my love."

Elphie jolted awake with a gasp.

"Shhhhh my love, It's Ok." Glinda said stroking her cheek and getting her attention. She had done this many times before

"Glinda, what is going on!" Elphie huffed.

"You took a nap while I packed and got ready to go. You have about an hour and a half until we need to leave for the party."

Elphie rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"Why did you let me sleep so long." Elphie snapped.

"Because you needed to. Now settle down. I went and got some sandwiches and cider. Do you want to eat first or get ready first?"

"Eat, I guess." Elphie grumped getting up.

None of this upset Glinda; she just put two sandwiches on a plate and put it on the table along with a glass of cider. She sat down across from her love with a piece of Elphie's birthday cake. Elphie drained her cider glass and Glinda refilled it.

"Did you finish packing?" Elphie said after finishing one of her sandwiches and another glass of cider.

"Mostly, I also gathered some things for your carry on and put them on your desk."

"Thank you Lyndie. I am sorry I snapped at you before."

"I got over it. I could never stay mad at that adorable sleeping face with glasses sliding down her nose." Glinda grinned.

Elphie chuckled and finished up her second sandwich and the last of the cider.

"Thank you for the sustenance. I think I will be needing all of the energy I can get tonight."

Glinda giggled. "Elphie, just so you know, I had no intention of initiating sex tonight. Hanky panky, quite possibly, but not sex. It's not the time for it."

"I am not quite sure how to respond to that, but, if you say so sounds appropriate." Elphie smiled slightly.

"I say so. I also say kiss me then go get ready to go." Glinda chuckled.

"Yes, ma'am!" Elphie laughed, kissed her with fervor then strode off to the bathroom.

Glinda knew Elphie had a lot on her mind, but was trying very hard to be Ok. Glinda was nervous about Colwen Grounds, but knew Elphie had gone to great lengths to shield her from…what she didn't know.

She smiled and took Elphie her clothing. She watched from the door as her love brushed out her hair.

"May I braid it for you?"

"If you like." Elphie smiled.

There were two ways they braided Elphie's hair. Down her back in a simple plait, or up on the back of her head in a more intricate form. Tonight she did the intricate one.

"Why is my hair braidable, but yours not so much?" Elphie smiled.

"Curls do not braid well, so I'm told." Glinda chuckled. "There, all done."

She kissed her cheek and left her to dress.

"Tonight is going to be so much fun!" Glinda bubbled as she put things in her purse.

In addition to aloe oil she had started carrying a pair of Elphie's glasses in her purse, which amused Elphie greatly.

"You are turning into your mother, with her sundry shop bag." Elphie chuckled.

"Thank you for the compliment, but since you are unreasonable and refuse to carry a purse. I do as I must."

"I have pockets."

Glinda gave her a kiss. "And you are also adorable. Ready?"

"How should I know, you are the one getting everything together." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda smiled and handed Elphie her her umbrella then gave her a kiss.

"Now you are ready." Glinda giggled. "Or at least you have what you need."

"Are you ready, emotionally?"

"I am. I am even ready for whatever torture Manif has in store for me." Elphie smiled.

"I love you Lyndie."

"I love you too Elphie."

They kissed like two people very much in love do, then headed downstairs to their carriage.

Manif, Dani, Hyrut and Loma were there already.

"All aboard the party express!" Manif said, helping them into the carriage.

"Hi Mr. Frama." Glinda said, "Thank you for agreeing to transport these rowdies."

"Transportation of rowdies is my specialty." The man grinned. "Is everyone here."

"I guess, there may be others needing rides back though. Is that alright?"

"I am ready for anything."

They rode to the Arts Center with lots of excited chatter. They compared final exam stories, congratulated Elphie, and talked about intercession plans. The conversations continued after they were dropped off and joined other friends and other students. Groups of people pushed tables together. In addition to the people in the carriage, Gotero and Beliea, Caspon and his date, Juiva, as well as Alopa and Natyia and their dates rounded out the little gang of friends that were at the cluster of tables with Elphie and Glinda. Elphie saw Curiv waving to her from across the room and waved back. None of them saw Jacol sitting with some other people at a secluded table in the corner.

There was upbeat music being supplied by an ensemble set up in the gallery, near the improvised dance floor. There was a lavish buffet along one wall, and a bar on another. The maze like gallery had been redesigned to allow for the dance floor and individual, small tables and places for more private conversations. It was a grand arrangement. As soon as they settled in Manif demanded a dance with his fellow top student.

"I can only waltz Manif, really." Elphie protested as she was being led out onto the floor.

"With these new dances who knows what the steps are. They seem to change every five minutes anyway. Just move your feet and try not to hurt anyone." Manif laughed.

"You are a brave man." Elphie chuckled.

"Not really, I wore steel toed shoes and shin guards." Manif dead panned.

"I see. " Elphie said then spun and hit Manif in the head with her hand, grinning mischievously.

"Funny green girl. Just for that I am not going to warn you."

"About what?"

"That you will be briefly on display during the congratulatory part of the evening, later on."

"Goody." Elphie sighed.

"Oh settle down, it will be brief, painless and involve cake."

"Cake!" Elphie said aghast.

"Oops, said to much." Manif said scooting off the floor with Elphie close behind.

Glinda loved watching Elphie and Manif interact, and tonight was no different. She would have to find out why her love had hit him on the head.

"Dani, you are dating a cad and a lout." Elphie huffed with a smile as they came back to the table.

"And Glinda you are da…best friends with a stick in the mud." Manif huffed; relieved he had caught himself.

Glinda and Dani pretended to confer.

"We know." They chuckled in unison.

The sparing partners sat down and related their versions of the conversation. Elphie insisted with a grin that Manif's supposed concussion was an unfortunate accident caused by being forced to learn new dance steps. Manif contended it was due to the fact she was still put out because he beat her at croquette.

After their respective loves threatened them if they did not stop, Manif along with Gotero, and Hyrut went to the bar and brought back copious amounts of ale, wine, and a bottle of cider. There was lots of chatter as the friends were introduced and learned about the newcomers, and continued swapping stories. People all over the café and gallery were mingling, dancing, eating, drinking and enjoying themselves immensely. Couples went to dance, but so did small groups who wanted to chat together or learn new dance steps. Elphie accepted a dance, several in fact, with a delighted Curiv while Glinda went out on the floor with Loma, Alopa and Natyia for a little gossip and girl talk. Glinda was still slightly discomforted by Loma's comments from before, but didn't let that get to her.

Jacol saw that the Third was occupied dancing, or something that approximated dancing with someone so he went over to the group of giggling girls and turned on the charm. After he had all of them but Glinda sighing, he invited Glinda for a dance, which she initially declined, but finally and accepted with her friends urging.

"Thank you, Glinda. I hope to make amends for my previous behavior. I am turned into a lout by extreme beauty."

"Jacol, please. I am not so easily charmed by insincerity."

"I see the Third surrounds herself with beauty, brains and wit."

"Does this dance have a point?" Glinda said coolly.

"Just the pleasure of your company, I heard you are to be an honored guest at your roomies ceremonies in a few days. I am relegated to the masses, but maybe with a good word from you, I can get an invitation to the reception Ball."

"You are insane. I do not like you Jacol. Why would I do that?"

"I will get there one way or another, I have unfinished business with our dear heir apparent and I am better connected and informed than you might think."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. This dance…"

"Excuse me. May I cut in?" Manif said politely.

"Go charm some other girl Jacol. Glinda is off limits." Manif hissed in his ear.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of pushing my advantage. And believe me Glinda, I have one."

He sauntered away, all smiles and Manif held Glinda, who was trembling slightly.

"Was he inappropriate, did he hurt you?" He said as he steered her over towards Elphie, who was still dancing.

"Not at all, I am more angry than upset. He makes no sense and seems to think I owe him something. I am fine, really."

"He has turned into an anomaly, I do not even know him any more."

Manif politely interrupted Curiv and Elphie whispered something in her ear then made explanations to a confused Curiv as Elphie took Glinda's hand and hurried outside.

"Did he hurt you?" Elphie spat.

"Of course not Elphaba, we were on the dance floor."

"Why did you even agree to dance with him after what he did to you." She said angrily.

"I am ignoring that because you are upset, sit down. Please."

Elphie looked at her and sat with her on a secluded bench. Glinda related the conversation.

"That makes no sense." Elphie said.

"My thoughts exactly. I think he is what Pajul calls a hanger-on. Someone who tries to align themselves with powerful people, in order to seem more influential than they are. Pajul says he sees it all the time in the Wizard's Palace."

Elphie settled down considerably upon hearing this.

"That would explain things I guess, He knows who I am and what is going on next week. Maybe I can use my influence to keep him out." She chuckled lightly.

"Are you sure you are Ok. The thought of him having anything to do with you…"

"I am fine. Amused at his audacity more than anything. I promise." Glinda soothed.

Elphie sighed and looked around, seeing no one, she kissed Glinda's cheek.

"I love you." She whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't attending to you."

"I love you too, and you are. Stop fretting."

They talked for a little while longer then went back to the party. They assured Manif and Dani that all was well. Manif apologized for introducing him into the group in the first place. The girls wanted to know all about the dance and ensuing discussion, jealous because they thought Elphaba was getting all of the juiciest gossip on the charming mystery man. For a time, they sat and ate from the sumptuous buffet chatting mostly about intercession and summer plans. The couples eventually wandered off for slow dances, leaving Manif and Dani at the table with Elphie and Glinda.

"Go dance." Glinda smiled. "We are fine here."

"Isn't it frustrating for you? Not being able to dance or…anything in public."

"It is for her." Elphie smiled. "I probably wouldn't even if I could."

Glinda raised her eyebrows at the candid comment from her love and realized she was trying to be more open. She nodded in agreement.

"May I Elphie?" Glinda said looking pointedly at Elphie, who knew exactly what she wanted to say, and nodded assent.

"We have a victrola in our room and dance together frequently, not to mention divinely." Glinda giggled

Elphie was very dark green.

"I can only waltz." She tried to chuckle.

"So I've experienced." Manif said rubbing his head and chuckling.

"Honey, let's go show these amateurs how it's done." He said taking Dani's hand.

He requested a waltz and asked that the floor be cleared. He and Dani waltzed around, brilliantly. After they finished, to wild applause, Another waltz was played and other couples joined them. At Glinda's request, Elphie went out with Curiv and she with a boy she knew from her classes. She waltzed with him, but thought of Elphie. After two turns around the floor they fell happily exhausted into their chairs.

"Eh, good, but not divine." Manif said critiquing Elphie's dance.

"One day Manif, I will be able to teach you how to waltz your love properly around the floor." Elphie chuckled.

"I'll remember that." He smiled slyly. "And will hold you to it, when it is appropriate, of course."

"Thank you." Elphie smiled.

"I am not unreasonable." He smiled back.

"Really, I hear differently." Elphie grinned.

Glinda groaned "There they go again. Dani care to join me at the dessert buffet?"

"Absolutely, Let the warring factions war." She laughed.

They looked over the dessert offerings and chatted with other people who were milling around. After a time they went back to their table.

"I demand a complete and unconditional cease fire, or we shall leave you two here." Glinda chuckled as she put a variety of desserts, including Munchkinberry custard for Elphie on the table.

"Fine with me. The more ale he has, the worse his jokes get, if that is even possible." Elphie said rolling her eyes.

"Just because you don't get them green girl, doesn't make them bad." Manif laughed "And I have had one glass of ale."

Just then Frawlk and some other boys came to talk to Manif and he grinned and went away with them.

"The congratulatory activities are about to begin I think."

"Great." Elphie sighed.

"I wouldn't worry, there are lots of different people being congratulated for one thing or another, myself included."

"Well, that's good to know, but he does not take delight in tormenting you."

"I wouldn't say that. He just torments me differently." She winked at Glinda, who chuckled merrily.

Elphie looked a little confused which made Glinda fall in love all over again.

"I'll explain when you are older." She whispered, using her usual response to such exchanges, giving Elphie the clue as to the meaning.

"Either I am special or ignored, because he does not torment me at all." Glinda laughed while Elphie flushed.

"Whichever, count yourself lucky." Dani grinned.

Even though she was a little flustered, Elphie was happy, for Glinda's sake that their relationship with Manif and Dani was such that this sort of light-hearted teasing could occur. And that she could cope with it.

"So I guess he is just generally incorrigible." Elphie smiled.

"Dani, our two seem to have one more thing in common." She grinned mischievously, to make Glinda giggle.

"Elphie!" She giggled, her heart leaping at Elphie's playfulness.

"So what's going on here?" Manif said sitting back down.

"You and Glinda are incorrigible." Dani laughed kissing his cheek.

"I see. Maybe we should compare notes someday." He laughed.

"Don't even think about it hot shot." Dani said with mock indignation.

"You either." Elphie smiled at Glinda.

"You are in quite a mood." Glinda whispered happily.

"I guess it rubbed off after all." Elphie whispered back.

"Attention everyone!" Frawlk called loudly over the din. "Attention!"

"Is everyone having a good time?" He said merrily.

There was a roar of affirmative responses and applause.

"Good! It seems as though this auspicious bunch has more to celebrate than just getting through finals alive, or close to it." He chuckled and everyone laughed.

"So I turn you over to the organizers of this years end of the term fete, Manif Guoyn, Klin Jouyp and Sevet Hieter."

The boys made their way up to where the ensemble was, to a grand and rather bawdy, musical fanfare.

"Trust me Elphaba." Manif said with a smile as he left the table.

For about a half an hour Klin and Sevet presented under graduate graduates, various award recipients, or others that had some reason to celebrate and presented them with hand made, humorous medals or certificates and some good natured teasing. Then Manif took over for the graduate level group.

"Why is he wearing a black cape?" Glinda asked Dani.

"I have been threatened not to say." She grinned.

He introduced the 12 people earning a graduate degree and presented them with the same gag type medals and lighthearted ribbing about one thing or another.

"Last, but certainly not least, is the love of my life, who will be graduating after summer seminar, Shiz's very own Potions Master, Daneriuy Milout.

When she approached him, he grabbed her, dipped her and kissed her passionately. The crowd hooted and applauded.

"That was nice." She said straight-faced. "But don't I get a medal?"

The assembled students, most in various stages of inebriation erupted in laughter, Manif laughing the loudest. He presented her with her medal, which she accepted with a curtsy and a kiss on his cheek.

Dani came and sat back down, showing off her medal and accepting teasing for the kiss.

"He is very good at it." She chuckled.

"Alright you drunken louts and loutettes, serious up as much as possible. We have one last presentation."

Dani looked at Elphie, who looked slightly panicked.

"He is presenting you as Top Student Elphaba." Dani said, hoping to calm her down "That's all."

"A tradition started during these end of term parties somewhere along the line, of presenting the new Top Student. Over the years it has become an elite and exclusive club of sorts. As the graduate level Top Student it is my privilege to welcome the new undergraduate Top Student into our select and up until now, entirely male little group. Ladies and gentleman it is my great honor to present to you this year's Top Student, and my very good friend, Miss Elphaba Thropp."

As the parties goers rose in enthusiastic and blessedly polite applause Manif went over and took Elphie by the hand leading her in front of the crowd.

"No funny stuff, I promise." He whispered in her ear.

"Elphaba, as is an unofficial tradition, Top Students are awarded a cape, with a Shiz patch."

He put a black cape, like the one he was wearing around her shoulders.

"They are also presented with a Shiz ale stein."

He handed her a large intricately painted and carved ale stein.

"And seeing as you are the only girl in our little group, it was decided you deserved something more…well girly."

He presented her with a dozen maroon-colored roses tied with a big silver bow.

"Your new Top Student." He said loudly pointing to a dark green Elphaba

Everyone applauded and called congratulations and tried to shake Elphie's hand. Manif, however, whisked her back to the table and the care of her beloved, before the crowds could descend.

Elphie was about to pass out

""Come on you two." Dani said, leading them into Frawlk's office.

"He is a friend of my Dad's, he will not mind if you spend a few minutes alone in here, while the cake is being brought out."

"Dani you are a life saver." Glinda said gratefully.

"So is she." Dani said quietly closing the door.

"You can breathe now Elphie." Glinda said gathering her into a hug.

She held her for a little while, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear.

"I think that was very sweet of him, it was nice and proper. He did not tease you or otherwise embarrass you." Glinda said soothingly.

"He could have warned me."

"If I remember correctly, he did." Glinda chuckled sensing Elphie was fine.

"Details, details." She smiled.

Glinda pulled Elphie into a kiss. She had been longing to do this all night, and that fact soon became readily apparent. The slow involved kiss only came to an end because of a light knock on the door.

"It's Manif." He said quietly.

Glinda wiped her lipstick off of Elphie's lips then opened the door

"Play nice you two." She said taking Elphie's flowers and cup and shutting the door behind her.

"I know you aren't angry, so I won't apologize." Manif smiled.

"I am not angry, but why all of the drama."

"No drama Elphaba. Every Top Student for generations has gotten a black cape in some sort of unofficial ritual, the stein tradition is only 20 or 30 years old."

"Ok."

"I told you before someone was kind enough to take me in hand and led me through the APE, Advanced Scholar and Top Student jungle. I am actually protecting you. Now everyone knows we are friends and no one will be trying to befriend you, wanting favors. Please trust me on this." He looked at her sincerely.

"Manif, I do trust you, which I hate to admit, surprises me. But if you feel the need to protect me again, please let me know in advance." She smiled.

"I did, remember." He grinned.

"Fine, next time add some specifics." Elphie chuckled.

"It must have been the concussion that made them slip my mind."

"Or the feebleness of it." Elphie smiled.

"I see you are ready to return to the festivities. "He chuckled.

"By the way, you have a little lipstick right there." Manif grinned pointing to the corner of Elphie's mouth.

Elphie flushed harder than she ever had as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve as Manif chuckled.

He offered her his arm and she accepted it, still blushing and he escorted her back to the table.

"Why is she that color?" Glinda said.

"Oh I'm sure she will tell you, eventually." Manif chuckled merrily.

"It is alright Glinda, he was just being… protective." Elphie smiled.

Elphie went with Glinda to see the remains of the large cake that had all of the honoree's names on it. Elphie's name was in a corner by itself, under Top Student.

"See, cake." Manif laughed cutting her the piece with her name on it.

It was getting late, but the party was still in full swing. Glinda became concerned about Mr. Frama waiting, but was assured by Manif that any driver waiting was offered food from the buffet and a place to wait with the other drivers where they could chat or play cards or what have you. So there was more conversation, joking and teasing and lots of group dancing. Manif kept his cape on and urged Elphie to do the same, but she declined, saying it made her look ridiculous.

Everyone danced with everyone else, toasting each other with wine or ale. Eventually Glinda and Elphie ended up together and twirled each other around, dancing silly steps and laughing until the music shifted gears. Everyone at their table was either happily exhausted, slightly inebriated, or both. A few people were still dancing, but for the most part they were sitting with their friends for a finial chat before parting for the summer. Glinda had gone with Manif to chip in, along with a many others, for the night's festivities. After she returned it was agreed that it was time to go. It was well after midnight when they headed out to their carriage.

Elphie found out why Manif had offered to carry her cape when he slipped a bottle of wine, an opener and six glasses out from underneath it after they were settled in the carriage. He opened it up, much to the delight of everyone and poured generous amounts.

"I propose a toast. To Dani's degree and Elphaba's academic achievements. To our friends, our loves and all who support accept and treasure us. May our lives always be so blessed."

"Here, here!" the six friends said in unison as they lifted their glasses without spilling too much.

"Here, here." Whispered Elphie.


	53. Chapter 53

In spite of the very late hour the ride back into Shiz was very jovial, and slightly off color. Hyrut tried to turn Manif's bad jokes into naughty ones. Loma and Glinda started to sing and Elphie eventually joined in, just to keep them in key. Dani started laughing, couldn't stop and got a case of the hiccups that Manif tried to get rid of by helping her hold her breath with a very long kiss.

"You just make me drink water." Loma said lightly hitting Hyrut on the arm.

When they got to Shiz the group apologized profusely to Mr. Frama who assured them that he had transported far rowdier students. After heartfelt good-byes and wishes of safe travels the friends parted.

Glinda was wiggly, giddy, very wound up and in no mood for sleep. She wasn't inebriated, but she had consumed a little more wine than she usually did.

"Dance with me?" She said when they got back up to their room.

Elphie chuckled "Alright my sweet."

"Naked?"

"Glinda…"

"Just dance, and a little hanky panky. Nothing more. Please." Glinda wiggled and grinned and tried to unbutton Elphie's blouse.

"But naked?" Elphie said very amused.

Glinda was still unbuttoning her love's blouse.

"Well we have to get naked to change into night clothes anyway." She said reasonably "We might as well make the most of it."

Elphie figured all the romance and physicalness that had gone on around them tonight had gotten to Glinda.

"I can't argue with that logic." She chuckled, pulling Glinda's shirt over her head.

They had undressed each other, at least partially before, but Glinda still stopped after Elphie's shirt and upper undergarment. When she had tried to remove Elphie's skirt before it brought about some unpleasant associations for her. They finished undressing themselves, Elphie somewhat self consciously and Glinda very dramatically with lots of shimmies and hip wiggles, while humming a risqué tune and dancing over to the victrola to put on some music. Elphie laughed out loud when she caught Glinda's under garment as it went flying through the air.

They danced together very intimately for quite awhile. It was one of the new dances that Glinda was teaching Elphie. She called it a tango. They danced it three times, being very creative with their kisses, caresses and dance steps. After a long kiss, Glinda danced them over to her wardrobe and got a nightdress.

"That wasn't one of my better ideas." She giggled. "I guess the wine made me a littler freer than I thought."

"Not to mention expressive." Elphie chuckled

She took Glinda's hand and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Lyndie if you… want to, we can." Elphie said sincerely.

"Elphie my love, I almost always want to." She gave her love a light kiss. "But that, as you are so fond of saying, is not the point."

Glinda kissed her again.

"What is the point?" Elphie chuckled.

"Go put on something on that scrumptious body of yours and I will tell you."

Elphie did as she was instructed and slipped a nightdress on, still chuckling.

"Better?"

"Safer." Glinda giggled.

"I am very confused my precious."

"We could jump in bed and have sex. If I asked, I know you would accommodate me. But I have had just a little too much to drink and you have a lot on your mind. We have only made love twice and although there will be times in our relationship when we will have sex simply for the pure physical pleasure of it, now it is still too soon for us to just have sex."

"Alright, that makes sense I guess. You are looking out for me aren't you."

"I am looking out for us both my love." Glinda said sincerely gazing into Elphie's dark, loving eyes.

Elphie kissed Glinda deeply, with all the energy she could muster. Then she went to put on their waltz, lit their candle and pulled her love into a dance, purposely intertwining their hands. They danced together passionately, feeling the tingles as the jolt they got through their hands spread. When the music ended they shared another smoldering kiss, then held each other for a long time.

"Mmmmmmmm." Glinda sighed at last.

"I hope that helped you work through your rather worked up state." Elphie said stroking her cheek.

"Do you remember, in the horse meadow, when I said someday we might be able to have sex without actually having sex." Glinda chuckled.

"Unfortunately." Elphie smiled. "Why?"

"I think we just got off to a dandy start." Glinda giggled.

They snuggled into Glinda's bed, chatting about their evening, the dancing and their feelings about everything that had happened. They talked and kissed and cuddled and eventually started to fall asleep.

"Elphie, Why were you really dark green when you and Manif came out of Frawlk's office?" Glinda said sleepily.

"Because he pointed out a little of your lipstick that was on the corner of my mouth." Elphie said with a little chuckle.

Glinda giggled for quite awhile.

"Goodnight Lyndie." Elphie sighed at last.

"Good night Elphie." Glinda giggled.

They had gone to sleep very late and they slept very late. After a delicious brunch and a long walk, it was late afternoon when Elphie and Glinda got back up in their rooms. Elphie was starting to show signs of getting stressed. And Glinda was trying to keep things calm and light.

"Glinda what did you pack for me?"

"Clothing." Glinda chuckled, then seeing the look on Elphie's face told her what was in each bag.

"Really Glinda, do we need our evening gowns?"

Glinda took Elphie's hand and led her to the comfy chair and sat on her lap.

"My love, we can talk about this in depth on the trip, but yes, you need your evening gown." Glinda said quietly, stroking her cheek.

"I do not know anything about what goes on at Colwen Grounds, but I know formal events. And I know you are not the same girl that left there at the beginning of the term. If Upland Manor was indeed your training ground, as you so eloquently stated, then you are more than prepared to show them the Elphie I know and adore at your ceremonies and reception."

"To what end?" Elphie said unhappily.

"To the end of you being who you want to be, instead of who they expect you to be."

Elphie gently shifted Glinda off of her lap.

"You are probably right, but as long as we are taking charge of each others trip, you can't take anything remotely magical with you, no wand, no spell book." Elphie said a little more harshly than she intended.

"Alright Elphie." Glinda went and removed her things from her carry on bag.

"I'm sorry Glinda, I didn't mean to snap at you, please forgive me."

"I know you didn't mean it my love. Please do not worry."

"We have a lot to talk about tomorrow." Elphie said seriously.

They spent some time getting their room ready for a long absence and rearranging things in their carry on bags, Glinda repacked some of her things and added some more to Elphie's bags, including her new black cape, while Elphie paced around the room.

"Would you like to take a walk before dinner my love?" Glinda said catching the twitching green girl mid stride and holding on to her.

"I would like that." Elphie said. "I wonder if there is such a thing as sudden onset claustrophobia?"

They walked around campus for a time. Glinda was teasing Elphie about this or that, knowing that irritating her a little would help distract her.

"I know what you are trying to do, and I love you for it. But you can stop now." Elphie sighed.

"I was having such a good time." Glinda pouted.

"Alright one more, but that's all." Elphie smiled.

"No need, this is what I was waiting for." Glinda said, touching Elphie's lips.

Elphie put her smiling lips to Glinda's ear. "I love you so much."

They walked a little while longer, talking about what they could do with their time at Upland Manor.

"…And none of that." Elphie said after Glinda made a suggestion with a sly grin.

"Fine, We'll discuss it later then. Are you ready for dinner sweetheart?"

"We can go eat, but I am not very hungry."

"Elphie, you need to eat. How about one of Uliko's wild green salads."

"Alright, a salad then."

They went to Tyuron's. The friendly conversation and warm environment settled Elphie down a little and she ate a double salad. Uliko sent out egg custard and fig whip. They talked a little about how they were going to arrange their morning, as they were leaving early and wanted to make sure everything got done.

Once they were back in their room Glinda took charge before the pacing started up again.

"Ok my love. Here is what we are going to do. We are going to bathe and then I am going to put on some soft music and give you a backrub with that relaxing oil that Mr. K. mixed for you."

"I appreciate the thought Lyndie, but I do not need that much attention."

"I disagree, If I do not entertain you, or relax you some how you will spend the night pacing, twitching and mumbling."

"I was not planning on mumbling." Elphie smiled.

Elphie gave in to Glinda partly because she was right and partly because she knew her love needed to do this for her.

"I'm assuming you packed my new oils pouch." Elphie said getting ready to bathe.

"Yep, I even put in some of your antiseptic oil and one of your special cloths. Your aloe oil is with your carry on bag things." Glinda said soaking in her steamy tub.

"I saw that, thank you. I saw you put the exercise book in as well."

"Among others, in case the need arose while we were gone." Glinda smiled.

After they were bathed and ready to leave the next morning, Glinda put on some music while a naked and tense Elphie went to her own bed and lay down on her stomach, covering up her bottom half. Glinda settled into the good massaging position they had found a where one knelt and straddled the other and warmed some oil between her palms. She started slowly and with a little pressure, massaging Elphie's back and shoulders.

"Talk to me my love." She said after a few minutes

"Tell me everything you've been pacing about."

"Glinda, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Just mumble, babble, get your fears and irritations out into the open. It's all right. I won't even listen if you don't want me too." Glinda chuckled.

She felt Elphie's sides spasm slightly as she chuckled.

"I do not know what I am afraid of, specifically." Elphie sighed.

Elphie felt her love's hand's moving up and down her back, it felt good. It felt safe. Feeling safe at Colwen Grounds had never happened. Neither had feeling calm, relaxed or in control. She was experiencing very mixed feelings about Glinda going there with her, about meeting her family, experiencing that world and how she was treated there. She felt delicate fingers massaging her neck and shoulders, slowly moving in circles on her skin.

"I am not afraid of Colwen Grounds per say. I am resigned to it." She sighed. "This feels really good."

Glinda smiled and continued her tender ministrations.

"I am fighting with myself about trusting the ambassador. You and Mr. Kwenyo have said I should, so I am trying. He is asking a great deal of me, and I am fighting with myself because I know I am more in a position, emotionally, to give it now than I ever have been, but do not know if I want to. He can only protect me from so much."

Glinda didn't say anything; She simply continued to work the soothing oil into her love's back and shoulders for a time. She felt good doing something for her and her intuitive sense was confirming that the touching was helping her. It was quite a change from a few months ago.

"I am not looking forward to this reception at all. I will be thrown into the fray, shielded from nothing.

I will be expected to perform, which I can do there. I always have. Like some carnival animal. A well dressed, sexy as hell carnival animal." She laughed bitterly.

Glinda continued massaging and listening as Elphie went through things, some old, some new, that irritated her about this trip. There were family issues, political issues, control issues and Lyndie issues.

"I have very mixed feelings about you going with me, and you probably will as well after talk about this tomorrow. If I am truly frightened of anything, it is that you will get caught up in all of the mess there and be hurt."

"_Or become disillusioned with where and who I come from, and think I am not worth it anymore."_ Elphie thought, but couldn't voice.

When Elphie had been quiet for awhile Glinda got up and reached for her nightdress. She helped her put it on, then held her for a long time. Elphie was learning, slowly, how to draw comfort from physical things such as hugs, kisses and massages. She allowed her self to feel safe, wanted and cared for. And loved. It would be a while before she would be able to allow it again.

"Kiss me." Elphie said quietly, needfully.

Glinda complied and they lay back on Elphie's bed and spent some time softly placing kisses on each other's lips

""I love you Elphie, I can feel your nervousness, your unhappiness. What ever you need to tell me tomorrow is all right. Even If I do not understand it or like it, it's all right. I am the one thing you do not have to worry about on this trip." She kissed Elphie with purpose, then got up to put on some more music and turn off the lights.

Elphie sighed; Glinda was her biggest worry on this trip.

Glinda crawled into Elphie's bed and snuggled beside her. She had been more or less silent for a reason, there would be enough talking tomorrow. They kissed, caressed and snuggled for awhile longer.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda yawned.

"I love you too my precious. Sleep now. We have a very long day ahead of us."

"You sleep too my love, or I shall stay up and pester you all night." Glinda giggled.

Elphie smiled and closed her eyes.

"Thank you." Glinda chuckled kissing Elphie gently then snuggling in closer.

It took a long time for both of them to fall asleep, but eventually they did. Elphie however, slept fitfully and woke before dawn. She slipped out of bed and got dressed in travel clothes, putting her hair up in a bun without even realizing it. Her job was seeing to the bags, so she gathered them all by the door. She looked at her two new travel bags, still amazed at how lovely and practical they were. She did not want to lose this feeling, the slightly disorienting, but very warm and comforting feeling she got when she looked at them. She checked the clock and went to go wake her love.

"Lyndie, my sweet." She said kissing Glinda gently.

Glinda stirred, but didn't rouse. It was rather early and they had gotten to sleep late.

"Lyndie, it is time to wake my precious." Elphie said kissing her again.

Glinda mumbled something and opened her eyes.

"Did you have a nightmare my love." She said sleepily.

"No Lyndie, We are leaving for Colwen Grounds this morning, you need to wake up and get ready." Elphie said pulling her up.

A sleepy Glinda was not a perky Glinda.

Glinda wrapped her arms around Elphie's neck and snuggled into her shoulder.

"Glinda, If you do not go get ready, I will leave you behind, and considering my feelings about this trip, you know I would do it in a heartbeat." Elphie chuckled giving her a kiss.

"Fine, you mean green thing." Glinda muttered and shuffled off to the bathroom.

Elphie laughed quietly, sleepy Glinda amused her. She took Glinda the clothes she had laid out the night before and kissed her on the cheek.

"I will give you a proper good morning kiss, if you are out and dressed in half an hour." Elphie smiled walking out and shutting the door behind her.

Glinda perked up slightly at the thought of a proper kiss from Elphie. She may be reserved, but she kissed very, very well. She washed her face with cold, bracing water, then powdered, perfumed, brushed, and dressed. With five minutes to spare, she presented herself out in the room.

"Hi Elphie!" She bubbled skipping over into Elphie's arms.

"Good morning to you too." Elphie smiled.

"Shall we do one last look around to make sure we have everything we need." She grinned turning away.

"Elphie!" Glinda stomped her foot. "I was ready with five minutes to spare."

"Congratulations my sweet." Elphie said seriously. "I put our new…"

"Elphaba Thropp, I was promised a proper good morning kiss, and I want a proper good mor…"

Elphie took her temper tantrum throwing love into her arms and kissed her slowly, passionately and deeply.

"Thank you." Glinda giggled when they parted at last.

"You are welcome." She said holding her close; feeling all of a sudden like she never wanted to let her go.

But she did.

"I got the picnic basket ready for you. The special insulated box fit nicely down inside the picnic basket, with a little room to spare for utensils, napkins and such. I also put the drink containers in your book bag. She said showing Glinda the newly reconfigured picnic basket and book bag.

"Oh yeah! I was hoping it would fit." Glinda said picking it up.

"Now my sweet, is everything you want to take in one of your bags." Elphie said.

Glinda skipped over to her bed and got her doll and put it in her carry on.

"Yep!" She smiled. "Do you?"

"You tell me." Elphie chuckled.

"In your carry on." Glinda smiled.

"Yes, but where are my extra glasses?"

"In your special box. I but it in the smaller bag."

"Thank you my sweet. You take care of me so well."

"I love to, it's fun and challenging." Glinda giggled.

They shared a long kiss and a hug, then walked downstairs to tend to their assigned tasks. Elphie went to the porter's office to get Norven to help her with their bags and Glinda went to the café to fill their basket and drink containers.

Jacol was very happy with his decision not to go back to Munchkinland after the party. And with his decision to follow the girls to that little hole in the wall café they seemed to like. That is why he was in the café now, because he overheard the Third and her blonde roommate discussing their plans for this morning. He sat, smiling at the thought of how his life was going to change. At last he saw the cute blonde come into the café. He watched her put sweet breads, sandwiches, fruit and cheese into a picnic basket and fill three containers with drinks.

"Glinda!" He called striding over to her as she was getting ready to leave.

"I shall scream for security if you come any closer." Glinda said seriously.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want Elphie to suffer."

Glinda just stared at him.

"I know you are leaving today for Munchkinland, both of you. I have information that will be very, very damaging to the Thropp Third Descending if it is known. You do me some favors and I just might keep that information to myself.

Glinda opened her mouth to scream.

"Do you know what they would do to her if they found out she can perform serious magic." Jacol said quickly.

Glinda nearly dropped the basket.

"You are truly insane."

"Not at all, I saw an opportunity to get ahead in this world and I took it."

"I will have no part of this."

"Then your roommate will suffer the consequences, Magic is a rare and coveted commodity in Munchkinland. They will keep her there and use her for everything she is worth, if this gets out. She will no longer have a life of her own; she will be forced to do terrible things with her magic. What I want from you is simple, two things. Two little things and her magical secret will remain secret."

He moved in and looked the very angry blonde in the eye.

"Sex and money. You sleep with me when I say and give me money from her personal account, which I know you have access to, that's all. From you anyway. I told you I had the advantage. I also have more information, even more damaging, that I will use if I need to."

Glinda was trembling with rage, beyond speech.

"I see you need to consider this, fine. I will be there for the festivities, I know a lovely little Inn near the palace where we can…get together." He winked laughing.

"You sleep with me and give me a little money and your best friend keeps her life as she knows it. Sounds like a fair trade to me. I'll see you soon, sexy thing." He grinned happily and sauntered off.

Glinda was beyond rage. That asshole was blackmailing her. How did he know the things he knows? This was a disaster, how was she going to tell Elphie. Was he part of that group that was trying to infiltrate, what else did he know…"

Norven interrupted her train of thought.

"Miss Glinda, are you alright. Miss Elphaba sent me to find you Mr. Frama is waiting."

Glinda took a minute to refocus and willed herself to calm down.

"Sorry, I got sidetracked, but I'm ready." She said rather shakily.

Norven took the basket and bag and they walked to the carriage. Elphie was waiting.

"Is everything ok? You look upset." Elphie said quietly as Norven loaded the basket into the carriage.

Glinda thought quickly, She had never and would never lie to Elphie, and the ambassador might be able to help with this mess, but that would be problematic in and of itself. She was angry and confused, but she knew, without a doubt that they had to go to Colwen Grounds, things would sort themselves out one way or another but they had to go. She felt that very strongly.

"Lyndie!" Elphie said concerned.

"Everything is not Ok, but we will talk about it on the train." Glinda said, letting Norven assist her into the carriage.

"Glinda, what happened?" Elphie said seriously climbing in beside her.

"On the train Elphie, in private. I'll tell you everything on the train." Glinda said firmly.

And she intended to. Everything except the sexual favors part.


	54. Part 2: Chapter 54

"_Well, I will tell her about the sexual favors part."_ Glinda thought to herself as the carriage headed to the train depot. _"Just not right away." _

She thought about how she was going to tell Elphie this. She was angry, but Elphie would be furious. This man was more than just a hanger on. He was dangerous. Maybe she could stress getting the ambassadors help or having a link to that rebel group or whatever it was.

"Lyndie, please talk to me." Elphie said, very concerned. "You are angry and upset about something very serious."

"I told you Elphie, I'll talk to you when we are alone, in our compartment." She looked at Elphie's panicked face.

"Trust me please my love." She said quietly.

She was trying to soothe Elphie, but was failing miserably, which made matters all the worse.

They got to the depot, Mr. Frama took care of their baggage and bid them safe travels then they found their compartment and settled in. Glinda made it very clear that she had no intention of talking until after the conductor had been by for their tickets. She busied herself with getting out something for them to eat.

"Now, what happened." Elphie said sternly after the conductor had come and gone.

"Jacol was in the café, he approached me." Glinda said, the anger still in her voice.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Elphie said flying up off her seat.

"Elphie sit please. I am already upset, you pacing around will not help." She said pouring them some coffee from one of the containers, putting cream in Elphie's.

"I am sorry." Elphie said accepting the cup of steaming coffee and sitting down.

"He knows things about you Elphie, things he can use to hurt you." Glinda said quietly with a hint of anger.

"What! How is that possible? What things?" Elphie said completely taken aback.

"He knows you are magical, and that you have money and I have access to it. He said he has other information even more damaging."

"How… This is a disaster, All of this time…" She put her cup down and stood up. She started to pace, too furious to form sentences.

"Wait, why did he approach you?" She said stopping dead in her tracks, the implications settling into her very stirred up brain.

"He is trying to get to me through you! That bastard is blackmailing you." Elphie spat.

"He said if I gave him money from your account, he would keep your secret."

Elphie paced; as best she could in the compartment, for a time, trying to calm herself.

"This is unbelievable. I'm not even there yet and that place has already gotten to you, and is already trying to destroy me!" She was no calmer, but she sat down and looked at Glinda.

"Elphie, the ambassador should know about this, he can track Jacol down before anything else happens."

"Glinda, one way or the other Colwen Grounds will find out I am magical." Elphie said, she was twitching, but not pacing.

"Maybe, but this way it is on your terms, you control what they know and Jacol can be stopped." Glinda was trying to sound as reasonable as she could.

Elphie considered this. She was furious, but was trying to stay rational, mainly because she knew Glinda was not all right.

"Glinda, I do not think you are telling me everything, I can see it in your eyes." She went over and sat by her love.

"I am already angry, you might as well get everything out now, let me rant, then maybe I can figure this out."

Glinda thought about this, she had never tried to keep things from Elphie, it was hard and it hurt. If the situation were reversed she would want to know.

"I was going to tell you, after we had sorted things out, but you are right. But I am telling you flat out, you are going to have a very hard time with it."

"I figured, if you were intentionally not telling me." Elphie said very frightened as well as angry.

"Jacol wanted two things from me, to keep your secret. Money and sex."

"Sex?" Elphie said hoping she had misunderstood.

"That low life cad bastard wants you to sleep with him?"

Glinda simply nodded, anger making the words catches in her throat.

Elphie's eyes were blazing, her voice tight with fury. Glinda had only seen her angry like this once, it was before they were really friends. It was a cold, quiet anger and it frightened Glinda slightly. She was waiting for Elphie to blow, to shoot up off of the seat, swearing, pacing and twitching uncontrollably. She was not, however, prepared for what actually happened.

Elphie gathered her love gently into her arms and held her close. After allowing herself a moment to be surprised, Glinda melted into the arms she loved. Elphie held her tightly for a long time, stroking her hair. She held her until her fury ebbed slightly, until she had some sort of control. She simply held her.

"I am so sorry my precious." Elphie said gently in her ear. "My screwed up world has found you."

Glinda pulled away slightly, stroking Elphie's cheek.

"It was bound to sooner or later, we are rarely apart." Glinda chuckled slightly hoping to break through the palatable tension in the compartment.

Elphie smiled slightly, Glinda was very good at defusing a volatile situation.

"You can not go there now you know. When we get to the Emerald City, I am putting you on a train to Frottica."

"I was anticipating this. Elphie, Jacol can't get to me. You've got me under constant surveillance, I wouldn't be surprised if my keepers didn't keep me from myself." Glinda smiled.

"But what if he does, what if he gets to you and forces you to sl…"

"Shhhhh my love, don't go there. It will not happen. I am assuming he will not be allowed in and I am positive I will not be allowed out. I will be safe, besides me not coming will create more problems than it solves."

Elphie sighed deeply. "I know, you are right, but the thought of him…"

"I said do not go there. It will do neither of us any good to dwell on something that will never happen." Glinda said firmly, and for the first time since they left their room, kissing her softly.

Go, my love, pace around get a grip on this and when you come back, with a carafe of fresh coffee, I'll have the sweet breads all laid out and we will eat something and talk. Ok?" She kissed Elphie again.

"I am angry and upset too, but we will figure it out." She said with a certainty she did not feel.

"I am not so sure this time Lyndie, too much is out of our control. I'll be back soon." She returned Glinda's kiss, already starting to feel that numbness she felt whenever she was at Colwen Grounds.

Elphie accepted some money from Glinda and went to pace up and down the corridors for a while. She tried to sort through the mess. She had been dreading this trip for so long, now she dreaded it even more. In addition to everything else she had to contend with there was this. After a time she had come to some conclusions. She would have to confide something to the ambassador, because he was the only one there she even slightly trusted. Jacol was definitely gunning for position and power and she had no idea how to stop it, which made her mind go back to the first thing. She was getting a headache, so she went to the dining car to get coffee.

As soon as Elphie left, Glinda curled up on her seat and cried. She sobbed long and hard. The thought of Jacol's hands touching her was enough to make her stomach turn. The fact that he knew things about Elphie, things that could hurt her, upset her terribly. All of this was upsetting her terribly and she cried until she couldn't bear to do it anymore. She wasn't really hungry, which was true testament to her mental state, but she sat out the plate of sweetbreads and washed out their coffee cups in the little sink.

She did feel a little better, but was ready to see Elphie.

As soon as Elphie walked in the door, she knew Glinda had been crying, which didn't surprise her but, as always, it clutched at her heart. She embraced the fragile looking blonde who put herself in her arms and held onto her.

"Lyndie my sweet, please let me put down the carafe before I burn us both." Elphie said gently.

Glinda pulled away and sat down.

"I'm better now. A quick shot of Elphie did the trick." Glinda smiled.

She took the carafe and poured out coffee.

"Oooh! Gillkineese Coffee, yummy." Glinda grinned.

"I was pleased they had it. A little taste of home, for two stressed out girls." Elphie smiled sadly.

They sipped their coffee and nibbled on their favorite sweet breads quietly for awhile, but neither one was very hungry.

"Glinda, this is not how I wanted this trip to begin. We had some things to talk about, that were going to be stressful enough, but this was more than either of us bargained for."

"I will not argue with you there. Please don't ask me to reconsider going home, instead of with you."

"That is not what I was pacing about, but I want you to promise me that no matter what, If you want to go home, you will tell me immediately."

"Elphie…"

I mean it Lyndie. There is more of this to come, and I may not be able to shield you from it all, especially my family. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Thank you my sweet, thank you." She poured herself some more coffee, refilled Glinda's cup and told Glinda about her pacing musings.

"Sweetheart, I know you only trust him because Mr. K advised you to, but you need him. If he is what he presents himself to be, and I believe he is, he has the power and influence to deal with this."

"I know, I know, but at what cost to me." Elphie sighed.

"_Or cost to us."_ She thought.

Elphie cleaned and put away their breakfast things, then sat down beside Glinda and pulled her into snuggle position.

"I am unhappy. I am angry, irritated, frustrated and anxious." Elphie said simply.

"I know my love." Glinda said playing with the slightly twitchy green fingers.

She gently stroked, trying to calm them. Right now it was the only part of Elphie she figured she had even a slight chance to soothe.

"Glinda, considering what happened this morning, I really do not want to talk to you about this. But I have to."

"Go on Elphie, let's just deal with what we need to deal with."

Elphie was quiet for a short time. She tried to focus on the feel of Glinda's hands playing with her fingers.

"My sweet, it hurts me to say this, but while we are at Colwen Grounds, and even after we leave this compartment, you can show me no affection whatsoever."

"I assumed as much Elphie." Glinda sighed.

"Not even in private, if ever we are ever in private."

"Elphie, that is ridiculous."

"Lyndie, you'll have to try. I am already feeling that numb feeling I get whenever I have to go to Colwen Grounds. This is hard enough for me, but having you kiss or hug me or even touch me and not being able to reciprocate, will be too hard. Please, for my sake."

Glinda was unhappy about this, but willing, mainly because Elphie never asked anything for her own sake.

"All right Elphie. But I can only promise to try very hard."

"That is all I can ask of you. There is a slight, very slight possibility that I might be able to hang on to something that resembles real emotion. If I can, I will express it to you, but I do not want you to be hurt or feel slighted if I do not."

"I consider myself properly warned. I will be able to feel you, for the short time we are there, that will do."

"I am still in awe that you would put yourself through this for me."

"Wouldn't you for me? "

"In a heartbeat." Elphie sighed.

They sat together for awhile, quietly, lost in their own thoughts, engaged in their own struggles.

"Elphie what did you mean by resembles real emotion?"

"You will see me express something, especially when it comes to Nessa, but it won't be real. It is sad to say, but I am very, very good at it. Remember, during my first mini-melt down I said I am able to affect emotions. Now you will see me do it for real, maybe even better because now I know what real emotions are like."

"That makes me sad to hear." Glinda said unhappily.

"I know. Much of this trip will make you very unhappy. Glinda are you sure you do not want just go home."

"No Elphie, this is too much a part of who you are. I want to experience anything that has the power to effect you this strongly. We will sort it out and recover together, when we go home. Together." Glinda said with conviction.

Elphie sighed deeply and held onto Glinda.

"Lyndie, you are going to be spending lot's of time with Nessa and Nanny, and possibly my father and brother. I do not know how long they will be staying though." She said starting to wander off.

"Anyway, do not let them draw you into gossipy conversations about our life at Shiz, because they will want to know everything, especially about you. The less they know, the better off we will be."

"You make this sound like one big conspiracy." Glinda said.

"It is." Elphie said simply.

They were quiet for a time. Glinda was trying to figure out how much of this was Elphie's tendency towards paranoia and how much was real. Elphie had so much going on that she could barely process it any more. She was just going to have to deal with things as they came and hope. And she did have hope; she just needed to keep reminding herself of that.

"Elphie, what may I talk to your sister and Nanny about?" Glinda said at last.

"Ask them about them." She chuckled in spite of her mood.

"That should bore you for days."

"May I ask them about little Elphie?"

"You will not have to, they will make sure you know everything there is to know."

Glinda smiled at the odd look on her love's face.

"And don't be offended if Nessa summarily dismisses you. Like she does her maids. It is her way."

"Ok."

"Oh and try, very hard to not call me Elphie."

"I'll add that to the list." Glinda said a touch bitterly.

Elphie noticed, but decided to let it slide. It might be best if she went into this with the least amount of perky as possible.

"Anything else?" Glinda said unhappily.

"Oh things will arise." Elphie said sardonically

Then she sat Glinda up and looked at her with great affection.

"My precious, I realize I am being overly cautious, cynical and paranoid. I know, in depth of my being that you will handle yourself perfectly at Colwen Grounds. You will be discreet and polite and absorb whatever they, or I throw at you. Just trust your feelings, You may not have been exposed to manipulation and true deceit and deception, but you are familiar with disingenuous behavior and speech. Use your intuition in that regard."

"I can do that. My finishing school was full of insincerity." Glinda said.

"Glinda, I will spend as much time with the family, and by extension you, as I am allowed. But if something starts to bother you, or you need me for anything, let Miss Gruity, or your maid, but no one else, know and they will get me to you as soon as possible, I will make sure they know your requests for my time take priority." She sighed.

"It may be all I can do."

"I will summon you only in an emergency." Glinda smiled.

"And _not_ one of your infamous hanky panky emergencies." Elphie grinned.

Elphie still had lots of anger, frustration and a myriad of other emotions bubbling under the surface. But she realized that if she indulged them now, she would waste her precious private time with Glinda.

"_Besides."_ She thought. "_If I stay angry, maybe the numbness, the nothingness I usually feel when I am there will not overtake me."_

Glinda felt good knowing that Elphie had confidence in her to be able to handle herself. She hoped it was true. She was beginning to understand that she would be pretty much on her own there and Elphie was trying to arm her with information and a healthy dose of cynicism.

"_Well."_ She thought. _"She always said she would give me what she could, and she does have an abundance of that."_

They talked for a long time, about their individual expectations, concerns and feelings. Jacol and the implications of what he knew came up again, as did all of the restrictions that were imposed on Glinda.

They talked for a long time. Sometimes while snuggling, sometimes while Elphie paced or Glinda cried. But by the time the conductor announced that the Emerald City was in half an hour, they had a plan of sorts for coping with this visit. Glinda understood that her Elphie was not going to be her Elphie, and Elphie had been reminded that she had people who truly cared for her. They were both still a little angry and both a little on edge, but were as ready as they were ever going to get.

"We can talk about my list on the carriage ride." Glinda said as the train pulled to a stop.

"I was hoping you had forgotten." Elphie sighed gathering their things. "And it is not too late for you to go on home.

"Not on your life, to either one, you mean green thing." Glinda smiled.

They stepped off of the train onto a very busy platform. Glinda had been here before to visit her Aunt and Uncle, and Elphie when she boarded the train for school, but they were both still surprised at how big and bustling it was. Elphie saw a man dressed as a Colwen Grounds foot man rapidly approach them.

"Thus it begins." She muttered.

"Your Excellency." The man said with a formal bow. "Would you like to get something to eat before we depart?"

"No thank you. We are fine for now." Elphie said with an air of authority she did not feel.

"Very good Misses. If you will come with me." He took their carry on bags and picnic basket and led them off the platform.

They both noticed they were all of the men that going in the same direction.

Glinda stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the carriage. It was the largest, most luxurious, that she had ever seen. It had deep plush seats; foot rests, little fold out tables and was being drawn by a team of eight horses.

"Elphie…ba." She said in astonishment.

"I know, welcome the world of excess, this is a mere taste." Elphie replied

They were helped into the carriage and the drivers were dispatched to collect their baggage.

"Your Excellency." The footman said from the door. "May I enter to speak with you."

"Certainly." Elphie said, motioning Glinda to sit beside her.

The starched and formal man sat down across from Elphaba, it was clear he was slightly intimidated to be in her presence.

"Miss Thropp, I was informed that you are aware that I am actually a Captain in the Diplomatic Security Force."

"Yes, I was so informed." Elphie said.

"My name is Captain Losait, but for the purpose of this trip I am Maril the footman. If you need to stop for any reason, knock on this little door." He slid rectangular panel open. "That is where I will be seated."

Elphie nodded.

"Due to circumstances that have arisen since the ambassador contacted you, we now have an escort of sorts. A carriage with two members of my guard will be a distance in front and behind us. Your driver's are members of my guard as well. I was told to inform you that we are all minimally armed."

"I see." Elphie said tightly. "Is there anything else Maril."

"Here is a list of our scheduled stops. They have all been carefully selected and all have proper facilities for necessities and freshening up and cafes for food. The ones with check marks beside them are meal breaks for the drivers; they will also be rotated at that time. The one that is circled will be the longest break, by necessity, to get a new team of horses. You may leave the carriage at any stop, and eat at whichever you choose. If you choose not to leave the carriage, two drivers will be posted during the stop."

"When is the first scheduled stop?" Elphie asked.

"In two hours, all stops are two hours apart to allow the horses a brief rest and drink, none of those should be longer that fifteen minutes, unless you or Miss Upland request it. Is this acceptable?"

"It is. Thank you Maril."

"I am at your service Miss Thropp. I was also instructed to give you this note from the ambassador. Please remember to knock if you require anything at all."

He nodded handed her a formal envelope and exited the carriage. The luggage had been loaded, they had their carry- ons and they were ready to go.

Elphie exhaled forcibly, looked at the letter and rolled her eyes.

"Let the games begin." She said bitterly.

"I had no idea things would be this…structured." Glinda said moving back to the other side of the carriage.

"Frankly, neither did I. Well let's see what the dashing diplomat has to say." She said in a frighteningly resigned tone.

"_Dear Miss Thropp and Miss Upland,_

"_I hope your journey thus far has been pleasant. I apologize for not informing you of the added security, but there was no time. There have been some threats, but general ones, not against you personally. They were credible enough however, that Captain Losait thought the extra security was warranted. I trust him completely._

_Elphaba, if he breaks propriety to give you instructions, please follow them. He would never be so presumptuous without a very good reason. Also, I know you dislike formality, but please be as formal as possible with him and your drivers. It is proper and they expect it. If you need anything at all on this trip, or if you change your mind about an over night stay on the road, please let Captain Losait know. He has been instructed to provide you with whatever you require. Miss Gruity has taken great pains to see that this journey is smooth and as easy on you as possible. _

_One last thing, I need to see you as soon as possible after your arrival, and before you meet with Nessarose or anyone else. Miss Gruity will be meeting the carriage and taking care of your luggage and settling in._

_Your humble servant,_

_Harluc"_

"Yippee." Elphie muttered.

"None of this should be a surprise to you." Glinda said.

"Oh it's not, but that does not mean I like it. Are you comfortable with all of this la di da?"

"Comfortable, yes. Like it, no." Glinda smiled slightly.

They were under way and the girls spent some time looking at the glitz and glamour of the Emerald City.

"Elphie, we should come here sometime on a holiday." Glinda said casually.

"Really? Here?" Elphie said amused.

"Why not? There is a lot to see and do, plus we can visit my aunt and uncle."

"Not to mention you cousins." Elphie said.

"Oh come on, you like Pajul."

"True." Elphie smiled. "If a vacation in the EC is what you want, then you shall have it. Someday."

They rode in silence for a time watching the splendor of the city turn into the seamy side of the city.

"Remember this Glinda, glitz and glitter are rarely ever real." Elphie said quietly

Glinda regarded her carefully, but said nothing. She was surprised at how smooth the carriage ride was, especially on the seemingly uneven funny looking yellow bricks.

"This is still part of the famous Yellow Brick Road isn't it?" Glinda grinned.

"That it is. And infamous would be more like it. It has been a source of consternation in these parts for a long time."

"Why?"

"I am not really sure, I have never paid much attention to political things. If you are bored, ask Nanny, she'll have an answer. It might not be the correct one, but it should be amusing." Elphie smiled slightly.

"You like your Nanny don't you?" Glinda said quietly.

"At times. Mostly I like some of the memories I have of her from when I was very young. She was never unkind to me, but when Nessa came along, it was her best interests that concerned Nanny and was supposed to concern me as well. But like I said she was never unkind to me, she might have even cared for me in her way. I think my feelings about her are complicated, you will see why."

"I'm sure I will." Glinda commented

"You know the train from Shiz to the Emerald City is very new. Those tracks have only been down for a year or so."

"Come to think of it, we only did take the train once to see the family, and that was right before I came to Shiz, "

"And just so you know we are now officially in Munchkinland. The borders are right at the outskirts of the Emerald City. This part is called The Pine Barrens."

"Very interesting Your Excellency."

"Glinda!" Elphie glared.

"Hey, When in Munchkinland, one must do as Munchkins do." Glinda giggled

"Uh- huh. Well when my twitch turns into a permanent tic, you will not think it is so funny. You will see very mixed reactions to my presence whenever we stop. I am elusive remember?"

"Vaguely. I think you like that aspect of yourself." Glinda said enjoying this conversation.

"Maybe I do, It does have its advantages, seeing as I can not go out without being recognized. I usually wear a hooded cloak in situations like these, but I will not be now."

"I think that is a very good thing. Let Munchkinland see that the elusive Thropp Third Descending is a typical person, with friends, interests, a life."

"Typical? With green skin?" Elphie chuckled.

"Your coloring not withstanding. And it is emerald."

"To quote a perky blonde I know. Tomato, tomahto." Elphie smiled.

They chatted about Munchkinland topography for awhile as Glinda enjoyed the scenery.

"Elphie..er Elphaba" She grinned. "May we get out at our first stop and get something to eat. I got us some sandwiches, but I'm not really in the mood."

"Certainly. I think, we will be stopping at the Crossroads Inn. It is about two hours out of the EC. It is at the juncture where the Yellow Brick Road splits, south goes to Quadling Country, east continues to Colwen Grounds. The road actually terminates in Center Munch."

"Have you ever thought about going back to Quadling Country?" Glinda asked.

"Never." Elphie said in her tone that meant the conversation ends here.

People came out to gawk at the carriage as it went through small villages and small clusters of huts. Everyone recognized the Colwen Grounds seal on the door and wondered what important person was being transported to the governor's palace. At last the carriage pulled in front of a building, Elphie was correct, it was indeed the Crossroads Inn.

"Maril." Elphie said when the captain came to see to them. "Miss Upland and I wish to eat here."

"Very good Your Excellency." He said with a bow.

He assisted them down from the carriage and escorted them into the Inn. It was after normal lunch hour so luckily it was not very crowded. Still, all heads turned and all eyes were on the black clad green girl. Elphie stood straight and tall, with an impassive face. The captain seated them at an out of the way table and went to sit nearby with some of the drivers. The Inn Keeper came and took their orders; He stumbled over words and seemed to be in awe of Elphaba. Elphie responded formally, but politely. As they ate bowls of seasoned rice, with something like vegetable stew poured over it, they chatted about the architecture of the Inn. Elphie commented that it was a common style in this part of Munchkinland. As they were finishing up their meal, Glinda suggested they refill their drink containers. Elphie signaled the captain and made the request, as was proper, and it was done. After they ate they freshened up, took a very short and very watched walk around the outside of the Inn then boarded the carriage.

"Are you ready to depart Your Excellency?" Maril said handing Elphie the drink containers.

"I am. And Maril, please see that the Inn Keeper is more than adequately compensated." Elphie was not pleased at not being allowed to settle their bill, but said nothing.

"As you wish." He motioned for a driver whispered something to him and it was done.

They had been under way for about ten minutes when Elphie, out of nowhere sighed heavily.

"You hate this don't you?" Glinda said.

"Do you even have to ask?" Elphie said in an even voice.

"Well, I didn't want to presume." She smiled.

"You did everything perfectly back there. And before you say it, I know that is not the point. But that doesn't change the facts. Can we talk about my list now?"

"Of course Glinda." Elphie tried to smile.

"Elphaba, being the elusive Thropp Third Descending suits you. But when you are out in public, you can be however you wish. Like in the Inn, you were not evasive or sulky and the Inn Keeper will remember that and speak with pride, not trepidation, about how the heir apparent ate at his Inn. That is a good thing Elphie, really."

"Glinda, I do not think that…"

"Hear me out. " Glinda said mildly

"I had planned on it, we have a very long trip ahead of us." She smiled slightly.

"You are going to be dealing with people you dislike, who expect you to be surly and uncooperative."

"I get that way when inane demands are made of me continuously."

"You may have reasons, but now you also have alternatives. You have influence and a certain amount of power, that gives you a freedom of sorts."

Elphie looked unhappy

"From the get go, make it known that you are no longer the sulky uncooperative green girl who left Colwen Grounds. Present yourself to everyone as you did to the ambassador, wary but not inflexible. If something does not suit you, say so. Use your inherent influence to negotiate, to change things, just a little

Even if I wanted to, what makes you think I can just waltz right in and change things at all?" Elphie said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Well for one thing you waltz very, very well." Glinda grinned.

"And before you say it, I know that is not the point."

"So far your point eludes me."

"No it doesn't. You know full well I think you can be something besides the sulky, uncooperative, brooding ignored girl you are there."

"It is not that simple."

"I did not say it was simple, I think it will be far from simple. It is one more thing in a very long and painful list of things that are not simple for you."

"Ok. Let's pretend I understand where this is headed. I want to march in and take Colwen Grounds by storm so everyone will love me. What do I do first oh wise one?" The sarcasm was evident.

"First, you stop treating me as though I am the enemy." Glinda glared.

"If I must. At least that is some acknowledgement that I have them."

"I never claimed you didn't. Elphie, I do not wish to quarrel. I will end this now."

"No, no." Elphie sighed. "I am so sorry, but I have been trying to warn you."

"No, I apologize. I am speaking of things I do not fully understand. May we start again?"

"Certainly." Elphie said with great affection in her smile.

"Elphie, May we talk about what is on my list."

"Of course Glinda." It always amused Elphie when she started things that were not going well over.

"I think you should give the mucky mucks at Colwen Grounds a tangible, but subtle show of who you can be. Show up at you ceremony in the new outfit Byjon made for you, with you hair in a fancy braid and your AS pins on your blouse, standing tall and confident. And show them again by wearing your evening gown to the reception, with your necklace on and your hair down."

"You packed my pins?"

"And your cape, just in case."

"Of what? Never mind, I do not wish to start again." She smiled slightly, and Glinda grinned.

"Elphaba, this is very hard for me, because I have seen what I think is the real you. A little shy reserved, sulky, brooding, moody and definitely uncooperative and sarcastic. As well as kind, compassionate, thoughtful and very generous. I have also seen you be very strong, resilient, take charge and get what you want. I have seen you overcome terror and confront painful emotions. I have been witnessing you reinvent yourself, learning to recognize and utilize all of your many gifts. This is hard for me because I only know you at school and at Upland Manor and I have been using those as a guide for this."

She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I have been very unfair to you my love, and I think unfair to me as well. You said once that I have always pushed you a little to do things that I believe you can do. That may be true. But I realize now I can not do that here, or I shouldn't do that here, because the situation is not the same. You know I love you more than anything does, and I will support you no matter how you choose to deal with things here. I am proud of you, and I believe in you."

Elphie stared at Glinda for a long time. Everything she said was true, but seemed wrong somehow. "Lyndie, your counsel means more to me than anyone's. Please never withhold it because you think you are being unfair, or I seem unreceptive. I think that defeats the purpose of providing counsel. I will do as you suggest and dress the part. Everything else I will just have to deal with as it comes."

She sighed heavily. "Glinda I heard you, I did. I am going to try and remember all of it from now and before as well as everything you mother has told me. I am attempting to cling to my good memories, the warm loving things I know I have now. I have to, if I am to do as the ambassador asks. And deal with my family."

She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Glinda knew she was wandering off, but did not try and stop her. She stayed that way until the next rest stop. They got out of the carriage briefly to walk around and stretch then got a drink from their containers. Elphie was the object of much pointing and whispering. The stop was a quick one and when they got underway again, Glinda made her self comfortable on the seat to take a nap, and Elphie tried to work through impossible scenarios in her mind until the next stop. Since Glinda was sleeping soundly when they arrived, she got down to walk around and get them a snack. Two guards were left at the carriage.

"Maril." Elphie said as she reluctantly accepted an escort into the Inn.

"Approximately how much longer is this journey, including stops?"

"Roughly eight hours, with the stops, the next stop is the longest, to change out the horses. It is a fine Inn with an excellent Chef, if you and Miss Upland care to dine there. We should arrive at Colwen Grounds right around dawn. The ambassador arranged it that way."

"Slip me in under the cover of darkness." Elphie chuckled, but not happily.

"Miss...?"

"Never mind Maril. Thank you."

Elphie ordered snacks from the counter and refilled their beverage containers. People were whispering and gawking. Elphie remembered what Glinda had said and gave them all a friendly wave and smile as she left.

"Maybe I should join the drama department." She mumbled as she walked with her footman back to the carriage.

Glinda was still sleeping; curled up in her seat, head on the amply padded armrest. Elphie had covered her with a coverlet that she had found in one of the storage drawers under the seat. She sat listening to her love's adorable soft snore. That comforting, familiar sound that provided her with the tiniest notion that everything might actually work out well. She sat gazing at the girl she loved desperately, and who loved her. She starting thinking of ways she could try and merge her two disparate lives. She became deeply lost in her own mind, so much so she did notice that Glinda had awoken and was watching her intently.

"_You can do this my love, I know you can." _Glinda thought to herself. _"You can't really help her with this Glinda, as much as you might want to."_ She sighed.

"Hi Elphaba!" Glinda said with less perk than usual. It was late, and she was tired.

"Hello Glinda, did you have a nice nap?"

"How long did I sleep?"

"Three hours or so. You slept through one stop and we are almost to another."

"This carriage is amazing, very comfortable." She smiled.

"Only the very best for the ruling class." Elphie said sarcastically.

Glinda rolled her eyes, but other wise ignored her.

"Lyndie." Elphie said by way of appeasement. "Maril said the next stop is the long one, at an Inn with a fine café. I know it is close to midnight, but would you like to dine?"

"A café will be open at that hour?"

"Oh I have no doubt it will be open, if it actually is or not." Elphie chuckled.

"With all of the drivers congregating there?"

"Not to mention their very own heir apparent." Glinda smiled and leaned close to Elphie.

"Accompanied by her beautiful blonde lover." She grinned slyly.

"Glinda Upland!" Elphie said blushing furiously.

"I am sorry Elphie; I will not do that any more, while in Munchkinland. But that was far too good to pass up." She winked at her dark green love.

"You have been around Manif far too long." Elphie sighed, but with the hint of a smile.

They chatted casually about their friends at Shiz until they arrived at the Inn. Glinda was tired, but Elphie had initiated the conversation and Glinda hoped it the thought of her friends, who also cared about her, would be another source of comfort for her. They settled in at a corner booth and ordered a light meal of salads and fruit. They had barely started eating when Maril hurried over to them.

"Please come with me now Your Excellency, Miss Upland." He said in a firm, authoritative voice. He hustled them off into a back room and a driver followed with their meals. The proprietor set them up at a table.

"I shall return in a moment. Douerk will remain right outside the door." He hurried off, leaving one confused and frightened and one very irritated girl behind.

"Don't worry Glinda, I have got the feeling he is overly cautious by nature." Elphie said trying to calm her love's fear and her own irritation.

"And the ambassador did warn us." Glinda said a little on edge.

They went back to eating and chatting. In about half an hour the captain returned.

"All is well now Your Excellency, and may I offer apologies for my abrupt behavior." He said with a formal bow.

"No need for apologies Captain. I understand you were doing your job. And you handled the whole thing very appropriately."

"Thank you Miss." The man said humbly.

"We will be ready to depart shortly."

"Maril, what happened?"

Even though he did not want to tell the young lady such things, he had been specifically instructed to be direct and honest with the heir apparent.

"Some drunken men on horseback, some of which we think belong to one of the rebel cells were riding in. We think they saw the carriage going by earlier. The proprietor turned them away with out indecent. We will have some of the men riding solo on horseback from here on out, just to make sure they do not return."

"Thank you Captain for you directness." Elphie said with a smile.

"I shall come for you when we are ready to depart." He bowed and left.

"Elphaba, you handled yourself very well. I am beginning to think it is inherent in your nature, and instinctual."

"Interesting concept. I will have to mull that over." Elphie smiled at her very tired love.

They were escorted back to the carriage and got under way. They talked about what had happened back at the Inn and the subject of Jacol resurfaced. Seeing the lengths that the ambassador had gone to plan this journey made her feel better about telling him about what had happened back at Shiz and she told Glinda so. They talked for just a little while longer then Elphie convinced Glinda to take another nap.

"You should too Elphaba."

Elphie looked at her with raised eyebrows and an amused expression.

"Alright fine." Glinda smiled. "Just promise me that you will sleep sometime during our stay at Colwen Grounds."

"I promise." Elphie returned her smile.

As a way of appeasement, yet again, Elphie hummed softly until Glinda fell asleep then she went back to her brooding, think about the rebels, Jacol, how they might be connected. Suddenly it occurred to her that Jacol's hometown; Bright Lettins, was probably the last stop before Colwen Grounds. She got up and carefully leaned over a sleeping Glinda to tap on the little sliding door that was behind her seat.

"Captain, I need to speak with you." She said without preamble when the door slid open.

"Certainly Your Excellency." The man said.

He whistled and the carriage drew to a halt. He came around to the door, and opened it.

"Miss Upland is sleeping." She said getting out of the carriage.

"Is something the matter Your Excellency?"

"I don't think so, but I just remembered something I thought you should be aware of. There is a boy at Shiz who has been causing Miss Upland and me problems. He has been overly interested in me, as the Thropp Third Descending all term, asking around and supposedly trying to gather information to use against me. He is from Bright Lettins and we know he will be coming back to Munchkinland. We saw him before we left this morning."

The Captain looked concerned. "Bright Lettins was to be our last stop, but we will now go past it to another. I shall see to the arrangements at our next stop. Do you believe he poses a physical threat to you or Miss Upland?"

"I do not believe so. Miss Upland refers to him as a hanger on."

The captain smiled and nodded at the term, giving Elphie the impression that he had dealt with such types before. Elphie knew she wasn't being honest, but the blackmail aspect was not needed now.

"Thank you for informing me Your Excellency. I will take care of everything. Your safety is paramount." He smiled at her with genuine concern and admiration.

"You are welcome Captain." She said extending her hand to be helped into the carriage, feeling confused.

She sat considering her feelings of confusion. The Captain was protecting the Thropp Third Descending, but seemed genuinely concerned about her. Maybe at this point there was no real distinction. Elphie was the Third Descending, heir apparent. She was beginning to get a headache again, so she put that line of thinking away and focused on her love's adorable little snore and finally fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion. They both slept through the next two stops. Elphie awoke, with a start, when the Captain tapped lightly at the carriage door.

"Your Excellency, My apologies for awakening you."

"It is quite alright Captain. Is there a problem?"

"Not at all. We have bypassed Bright Lettins and this is our last stop before we reach Colwen Grounds. I though you and Miss Upland might want to freshen up before we arrive. We are approximately an hour out."

"Thank you very much Captain. We shall do just that." Elphie said.

He smiled bowed and left then Elphie woke up Glinda, although not in the manner to which she had become accustomed.

"Glinda, you need to wake up." Elphie said touching her lightly.

"Ummmm. Elphie?"

"Yes." She helped her to sit up.

"We have stopped and I think we should get out and freshen up." She said grabbing Glinda's carry on which had freshening up essentials for them both.

Glinda roused herself and remembered they were in a carriage on their way to Elphie's home. Elphie helped her out of the carriage, since she was still half-asleep and escorted her into the Inn. They brushed their hair, washed their hands and faces, and took care of other necessities. Then they ordered some coffee, and while they sipped Elphie told her about what she had slept through, including her conversation with the Captain.

"So we are about an hour away from Colwen Grounds." Elphie said when they were back in the carriage and underway.

"How are you?" Glinda said, concerned.

"I have a knot in my stomach the size and weight of a croquette ball, and occasional someone whacks it with a mallet." Elphie smiled.

"But I will be alright. I did sleep a little."

"Good girl Elphaba." Glinda smiled.

They talked for awhile, about nothing of great importance until they went through a large gate, in a large wall.

"Welcome to the grounds of Colwen Grounds." Elphie said.

Even though it was barely dawn, there was enough light for Glinda to see the vast expanse of lawn, with gardens, fountains, trees, everything.

"Wow."

"Just wait." Elphie said flatly.

"Look." She said with little enthusiasm about ten minutes later Glinda looked out of her window and gasped, then gawked.

They were heading towards a palace, an actual palace. It was huge.

"Elphie?"

"Welcome to Colwen Grounds Glinda, My ancestral home." Elphie said trying very hard to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

Glinda reached out and briefly interlocked their fingers, letting Elphie feel the little jolt.

"I love you Elphie." She whispered.

"I know." Was all Elphie could manage in response

They pulled around the buildings to the family entrance on the side. The captain helped Glinda down, then Elphaba. As the ambassador had indicated Miss Gruity was there to greet them.

"Welcome home Your Excellency." She said, as she and about half a dozen other people curtsied or bowed in deference.


	55. Chapter 55

"Sweet. Oz." Glinda gasped as she walked beside Elphie down the richly appointed hallway.

She held onto her own hand to keep from slipping it into Elphie's. It was very early and the lights were dimmed, but she gaped at the wall hangings, paintings, statues, as well as the archways, moldings and ceilings.

"Your Excellency, you are aware the ambassador needs to see you as soon as possible." Miss Gruity said as they headed up the magnificent staircase.

"I am. You can tell him that I will meet him in about an hour." Elphie said unenthusiastically.

Miss Gruity nodded and motioned to another woman, who was walking with them, who hurried off.

"Glinda, I think…" She looked over to her love, who wasn't there.

She looked around wildly then saw Glinda at the bottom of the steps looking in wonder at the banister carvings.

"Wait a minute Miss Gruity, we've lost someone." She chuckled quietly heading back down the stairs.

"Glinda, you should probably stay with the tour group so you don't get lost." She said with a smile.

"Elphaba, this is extraordinary. " She breathed, running her hand along the banister as she followed Elphie back up the stairs.

"Miss Gruity, if you have time would you mind taking Glinda on a tour of the palace. Architecture is somewhat of a hobby for her, and I think she is impressed." Elphie smiled.

Glinda nodded vigorously.

"I would be happy too." The woman smiled.

"Thank you!" Glinda bubbled.

Elphie saw her gives a little wiggle of excitement and her heart melted. All of a sudden she wanted to go home. Upland Manor home.

We can start right now. We are in the family wing." Miss Gruity said when the reached the top of the stairs.

"Down that hall is the apartment, private conference room and office of His Eminence."

"How is great grandfather?" Elphie asked not really caring

"Anxiously waiting to meet Miss Upland."

"I'll bet." Elphie muttered.

"Here is the suite that Miss Nessarose shares with your Nanny. And across the hall is the room your father is currently occupying. This is your brother's room." She pointed to a door a few down from her father's.

"He visits every so often and likes this room for some reason. This is the family parlor and dining room. There is a small kitchen in back as well as a sunroom." Miss Gruity said as the passed through a large open area, with a fireplace, and various types of furnishings, all very elegant.

They walked around the corner, and stopped at a set of double doors.

"Here is your and Miss Upland's suite." She opened the doors into a large parlor, with more elegant furnishings.

"This is beautiful." Glinda said.

"Yes, it is." Miss Gruity smiled.

Glinda walked around and took in the furnishings and architectural features of the room.

"Your Excellency, would you please sit with me for a moment, I need to go over some things with you."

"Certainly Miss Gruity, but I need to ask something of you." She said sitting on the divan.

"Anything Your Excellency." The woman said sitting in a chair near her.

"Please, call me Elphaba, or Miss Thropp. I can only take so much Your Excellency." Elphie said calmly.

Miss Gruity looked chagrined. "Of course Miss Thropp. I apologize."

"No, no please do not apologize. I am uncomfortable with such titles, I always have been. I know you are acting properly, but I would consider it a personal favor." She tried to sound friendly.

"Of course Miss Thropp."

"Elphaba, the bathroom in the master bedroom is unbelievable, the tub sinks into the floor!" Glinda said coming out of one of the rooms.

"It is wonderful isn't it." Miss Gruity said. "That is Miss Thropp's room…"

"Oh no. Miss Gruity please put Glinda in that room. I have no need of a big bedroom and I am sure you have been informed, I do not require a tub or sink."

"As you wish Miss Thropp." The woman said uncertainly.

Glinda sat down in another chair and smiled warmly at Elphie. Her love looked stressed

"Ah here is Devi." Miss Gruity said indicating the woman who just entered the room.

"This is Devi, your personal maid."

"Welcome Your Excellency." The woman said curtsying.

"It is very nice to meet you Devi." Elphaba said with a smile.

"Devi, This is Miss Glinda Upland, She is Miss Thropp's best friend, roommate and traveling companion. She will be in the Master bedroom."

"Miss Upland, it is a pleasure." She said with a small curtsy.

"For me as well Devi." Glinda smiled.

"Devi, would you please go run Miss Upland a very hot bath. We have had a long trip." Elphaba asked politely.

"Of course Your Excellency, right away." She scurried off into the master bedroom.

"Miss Gruity, may we finish our conversation in a moment. I wish to speak with Glinda before I go."

"Of course Miss Thropp, I will be in the office, right over there." She pointed to a door and walked away.

Glinda sat with Elphie.

"Wow." Glinda said.

"I know. Glinda, take a long bath then take a nice nap. I am reasonably sure we will be meeting the family for lunch, and you will need all of your strength."

"Alright Elphaba. That does sound good." Glinda looked into her love's eyes.

"Please do not leave the room, not even with someone. I do not wish you to run into anyone yet. Please."

"I will stay right here, possibly in the tub." Glinda smiled.

"Thank you. I have to go. Enjoy your bath." Elphie returned her smile, but weakly.

She got up and smiled at her love.

"Enjoy your meeting!" Glinda giggled as she skipped off to her bedroom.

Elphie saw that Miss Gruity directing the porters. She assisted her by pointing out which bags were Glinda's and which were hers. The porters were in awe of her and kept bowing. When everything was sorted out she accompanied Miss Gruity into the small but lavish office.

"This is your private office, if you should require it. You have another downstairs."

"I do?" Elphie said a little confused.

"The heir apparent does, yes. You will be meeting the ambassador there."

Elphie sighed and sat down in a chair.

"Please tell me about Devi." She said quietly.

"Devi is on temporary loan out from the household of a good friend of mine's parents. I have known her since I was young. She is head housekeeper there, very professional and discreet and not easily intimidated or unduly impressed with power. She has seen it all and she is also very excited to be in service to you. Her room is directly across the hall."

Elphie raised her eyebrows.

"I mean no disrespect Miss Thropp, but you being here now, your ceremony and reception are a very big deal and very exciting. Not everyone is against you." She said with deference in her voice, and a little fear.

Elphie looked at her closely.

"Thank you Miss Gruity, I appreciate that. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Yes, I am also on loan out. I have been temporarily reassigned as your personal assistant. The ambassador thought that would be the best way for me to keep a handle on things for you." She smiled.

"Thank you. I do not want Glinda to be alone while she is here, ever. May I make some requests before I go, do I have time?"

"You do." She picked up a pad and smiled.

"I know I am going to be very busy from here on end, everyone is going to be clamoring for my time."

The woman smiled

"Glinda knows this as well, but if she tells you she needs to see me, not matter what I am doing, she takes priority."

"Alright. Next?"

"Do you know anyone who owns a salon?"

"A salon? Yes, I do."

"I would like to arrange for salon type things for Glinda, Nessa, Nanny, you and myself if I have time, for tomorrow, between the ceremony and the reception. As a treat."

"Salon type things?" Miss Gruity was not sure she understood.

"Manicures, facials…I don't know, I've only been to a salon once. Oh and make sure that she brings mineral oil, for my manicure." Elphie said.

"Mineral Oil?" The confusion in her voice was evident.

Elphie sighed. "I was going to surprise Glinda with this, but maybe you should talk to her about it, about me in general. Trust me it will help."

"As you wish Miss Thropp, but now we need to go." Miss Gruity said uncertainly.

"No, I'll find my way. Please check on Glinda, make sure she has everything she needs" Elphie said.

"Miss Thropp, I do not wish to contradict you, and I will stay if that is your wish, but the ambassador and I both explained your wishes to Devi very thoroughly and she understands completely. Miss Upland will

Have everything she needs, and requests and she will never be left alone, not even in here."

"You are correct Miss Gruity, I apologize." Elphie said unhappily.

"Please do not apologize to me Miss Thropp." The woman said shocked.

"Miss Gruity, I value directness. Please always tell me what you think I need to hear, even if you think it is not proper to do so. If you need my leave to do so, you have it. I expect it from the ambassador and from you as well. I do not think I can function otherwise."

"Then I shall do as you ask. The ambassador is waiting." She smiled.

"Thank you." Elphie sighed.

"Miss Thropp, I may, eventually be able to call you Miss Elphaba. It takes awhile to undo some kinds of training. But I would consider it an honor if you would call me Fruoa." She smiled.

"I understand the undoing training problem and if you can try, the least I can do is try also." Elphie returned her mile, wishing she fully felt the emotion it conveyed.

While Glinda soaked in a very steamy tub, with some of her purple bottle mixture mixed in, Devi was out putting her things away. She sighed at the wonderful soothing water and she felt better. It had been a long, intense journey and she really needed this. She couldn't believe how opulent everything was here. It made her nervous, and she was accustomed to a certain measure of finery. For a long while she thought about the trip and the things they talked about, including Jacol and the no affection edict. She was very glad they were only going to be here a few days.

"Excuse me Miss Upland." She heard Devi outside the door.

"Yes Devi?"

"I have put away your things and prepared your room, I am now going to do her Excellency's. If you need anything, just pull that little cord by the tub."

"Thank you very much Devi, I will." Glinda said.

Elphie had gone to great lengths to see that she was protected and taken care of. She hoped that someone was going to be protecting and taking care of Elphie, since she was not in a position to.

She soaked for awhile longer, washed her hair then climbed up and out of that wonderful tub. After she had dried off, put on fresh clothes and put her hair in a ponytail, she wandered out of her room. She looked around for Devi, and finally saw her in a small room towards the back of the suite.

"Excuse me Devi?"

"Miss Upland? Why didn't you ring?"

"I'm sorry it seemed unnecessary." Glinda smiled. "What is this room?"

The older woman chuckled. "It's called a maid's closet. They are common here, but are usually not this big, or furnished. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I am under house arrest." Glinda chuckled. "Would it be possible for me to get something to drink before I take a nap.

"Of course, what would you like, I can keep your and Her Excellency's preferred drinks on hand, here in the icebox."

"Oh, that is grand. Cold water is fine for me, Elphaba prefers cider, and please call me Glinda."

"I'll take care of it right away Miss Glinda"

"Thank you Devi. And Devi, I am positive that Her Excellency will be much happier, much more comfortable, if you call her Miss Elphaba, or at least Miss Thropp. She does not care for formality and hates to be catered too. She values directness and is not offended by it. Honest."

"As you say Miss Glinda." The women smiled, nodding with understanding.

While the maid was getting her a drink, Glinda wandered into Elphie's room. Her oils were laid out on her dresser with her brush, hair dust tin and soft cloth. The room was decorated with many fine and beautiful things, but it lacked warmth.

"Oh my love, it will all be alright. It has to be." She whispered.

She went to the closet and selected something for Elphie to change into and laid it out on her bed, with appropriate stockings and boots. Then she went into her own room, where a glass and a pitcher of ice water were on her nightstand.

"Thank you Devi." Glinda called after she took a long drink of cool water.

"You are welcome Miss." The woman called back with a chuckle.

Glinda settled in her bed, held her doll close and drifted off to sleep, thinking of waltzing with Elphie.

Elphie had settled in down in her office, with the ambassador. They got the pleasantries out of the way and were starting to get down to business. Miss Gruity had gone to get coffee and something for Elphie to eat.

"Now, why did you need to see me so urgently?" She said tiredly.

"To make you aware, before you see Nessarose, that she is going to try and talk you in to staying here, to tutor her. With your great-grandfathers blessing."

Elphie sighed. She was hardly surprised at this; in fact she had been expecting it. Miss Gruity had poured out coffee for everyone; adding cream to Elphie's as she had seen Glinda do at Shiz.

"Thank you Miss Gruity." She smiled slightly.

"Do not worry about Nessa Harluc, I can handle her."

"Your family is on her side." He said.

"Aren't they always." She sighed.

She sat for a moment sipping coffee, and collecting her thoughts.

"Harluc, Is this room private?" She said after a time.

"Very."

"Good. Something happened before we left Shiz that you should be aware of."

She proceeded to tell him everything that had happened with Jacol. She started with meeting him right after returning from spring recess and his continuing fascination with her and her title. She explained the various incidents in which he had cornered Glinda for one thing or another and her responses. Giving emphasis to what happened right before they left Shiz.

"He is blackmailing your best friend? For money and sex. That is abominable!" He said angrily.

Elphie flushed and nodded, feeling angry again.

"Apparently he is going to be here for my ceremony. He seems to think he can get into the reception. He also seems to think that Glinda will meet him at some Inn near here.

"Well I assure you that will not happen." The man said confidently.

"What information did he say he has."

"Just the fact he knows I have money and am allergic to water is troubling to me. But he does know something that is even worse."

She got up and started pacing.

"I was never planning on making this known, at least not any time soon." She sighed.

"It seems as though I have manifested magical abilities." She said quietly.

"What?" The ambassador said.

Elphie went and got a candle from the mantle and put it in the table in front of him.

"Flama" She murmured, moving her fingers over the candle.

"This man found out you are a sorceress. You are a sorceress?"

"I am not a sorceress. Apparently, according to two very reliable sources, I am a witch."

"A witch." He said only mildly surprised.

"No one was more surprised than I, Harluc. I have no interest in magic; I do not even like it. I rarely perform it, except to help or amuse Glinda, and then only in the privacy of our room."

She proceeded to tell him about the sorcerer's picnic, the near tragedy with Dani and what she had done.

"That is the only place he could have seen me do anything, but he would have had to be focusing entirely on me to realize what I was doing."

"Are you powerful?"

"According to Glinda's mother I am. Only her family and two friends from Shiz know about this.

"Thank you for telling me this, I know it could not have been easy for you. But it was the right thing to do. You said he has something even more damaging?"

"According to Glinda." Elphie sighed.

All right, we need to find him and question him. With any luck he is a part of the cell here, or at least can lead us to them. We will stop this Elphaba, before it gets out of hand."

"May I go now." Elphie said simply. "I am assuming I have lunch scheduled with my family."

"You do." Miss Gruity smiled. "First, may I clarify this information?"

Elphie nodded.

"This man's name is Jacol Koiy, he transferred to Shiz from Emerald College and he was born and raised in Bright Lettins."

As far as I know." Elphie said.

"Miss Gruity could you please let Mister Kwenyo know that we arrived safely and arrange for us to see him some time before the ceremony."

"Of course, I'll arrange it now."

"Thank you Harluc for asking him to escort Glinda, it was a perfect idea."

"I thought you would approve." He smiled.

"And Fruoa, thank you so much for all the work I know went into those travel arrangements." Elphie's voice was tired and stressed, but sincere.

"It was my pleasure, truly Miss Thropp."

"After lunch, you may have some private time to speak with your sister, then your great-grandfather wants to meet with you. I'll come and get you." The woman smiled.

"Thank you, I am going to freshen up and try to relax a little before lunch. I'm going to need all the help I can get." She sighed.

"I'll see you later this afternoon Elphaba. Please try and remember, we are on your side here." The ambassador said.

"I know."

She sighed and walked out.

She walked up the back steps, to avoid running into her family. Figuring Glinda was still sleeping; she flopped down on the sofa. She sat there rubbing her head and trying to clear her mind.

"Hello Miss Thropp." Elphie jumped at the quiet voice.

"Oh Miss, I am so sorry I frightened you." The woman said.

"No need for apologies Devi, I startle rather easily. Is Glinda asleep?"

"Yes Miss, She soaked in her tub, and then went to sleep. I think she laid clothes out for you before she did." The woman chuckled.

"She does that at school as well." Elphie thought she might be able to like this woman.

"Devi you may go now. I am not going to leave the room until Glinda and I leave to have lunch with my family."

"As you wish Miss. May I get you some cider before I go?"

Elphie arched an eyebrow. "Thank you, please."

The woman hurried off and returned moments later with a glass of very cold cider with no ice.

"Miss Glinda told me." She smiled. "There is a pitcher in the icebox in the maids closet, if you'd like more. If you need anything else, please just pull this cord. " She indicated a tasseled rope hanging from the ceiling near the fireplace.

"It rings in my room. I am here to look after you girls, to see to your needs. And with all due respect Your Excellency, I intend to do just that." She smiled.

"Thank you Devi. I appreciate that."

"Your things are unpacked in your room. I'm across the hall if you need me."

Elphie smiled and nodded. She liked this woman.

Elphie took her glass and went in to her designated room to bathe, saw the clothes Glinda had picked out and smiled. As she bathed and cleaned her hair she tried to prepare herself for her family, especially her father. Everything changed for her when she read his writings, when she found out how he thought. She was positive she could hide her feelings and act as she always did, but it irritated her that she had to. She knew today was going to be a long hard day, and all she wanted to do was get it over with, so she could face the long hard day she was going to have tomorrow. After she put on the outfit Glinda had selected, the dark blue with the white eyelets that they had bought on their ill-fated shopping trip, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Glinda knows who you are, maybe that's enough for now." She sighed.

Elphie slowly opened the door to Glinda's room. She saw her love curled up on the big bed with her doll in her hands, surrounded by frills and finery. It suit her, she was beautiful. She walked over to the bed, but did not sit down.

"Glinda, wake up. Glinda."

"Elphie?"

"I am here. It is almost time for lunch."

Glinda sat up and looked at Elphie, a slight pout forming.

"I don't like to be awoken like this. I want my trusty alarm." She yawned.

"Glinda you know I can…."

"I know, I know. Don't fret, I'm fine. But can you at least call me Lyndie when we are alone?"

"Go get cleaned up, Lyndie."

"Mean green thing." She whispered, hurrying into the bathroom.

Elphie sat on the bed and watched the girl she adored brush her hair and wash her face, things she had seen her do hundreds of times.

"_Hold onto this Elphaba."_ She said to herself.

Glinda came out after a few minutes and made an unhappy clucking noise.

"Would it really break protocol to put your hair in a ponytail?"

"I will check with the ministers." Elphie smiled slightly, taking down her bun.

She borrowed Glinda's brush, which she had done on occasion, and brushed it out.

"Do you possess any simple, dark hair pulls?"

"I started carrying some for emergencies." Glinda grinned, handing her a plain black band.

"One day, we are going to have to discuss your definition of emergency." Elphie said putting her hair up

"It's Ok if you are a little nervous about meeting my father." Elphie said after they had settled in their parlor.

"I know, and I am. But I had too eventually, so now's a good time as any. Are you alright?"

"I can affect whatever I do not feel, which is mostly everything. So yes, I am fine."

"That is not amusing Elphaba." Glinda said.

"I did not mean it to be. Come, we should go."

"You look good Elphie, you really do."

"It will not matter, but thank you." She smiled at her love.

They walked down to the family parlor and thought they were the firsts ones there, until Glinda saw a boy by the windows.

"Is that your brother?" She whispered.

"Shell?" Elphaba said and the boy turned abruptly.

"Shell, you have grown taller." Elphie said going over to him.

"Elphaba, you look…different. You look good. University must like you."

"Thank you, I think." She smiled at her not so little, little brother.

Glinda was amazed at how much Shell looked like Elphaba. He had the same black hair and eyes, and similar, but softer facial features. He was a handsome boy. Eleven years old if she remembered correctly.

"Shell, may I present my best friend and roommate, Miss Glinda Upland."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Shell." Glinda said happily.

"I am happy to meet you too Glinda. How Elphaba dragged you here I'll never know." He chuckled.

"Shell…" Elphaba started to admonish.

"Elphie!!" Glinda heard a rather insincere type of squeal and saw a very pretty girl in a wheelchair being pushed in by an older, woman, whose expression she could not read. The girl looked nothing like Elphie, with brown hair, light eyes and delicate features.

"Hello Nessa." Elphie said going over to great her sister with a kiss and a hug, of sorts.

"Nanny, I am so happy to see you." Elphie said with a hint of sincerity.

"Do not try and make nice with me Elphaba Thropp. I am rather put out with you for abandoning me for so long." Nessa said indignantly.

"Nessa, Nanny." Elphie said ignoring the outburst in a practiced manner.

"I would like you to meet my best friend and roommate, Glinda Upland."

"I am very pleased to meet both of you, I have heard so much about you." Glinda said taking Nanny's hand then Nessa's.

"I am pleased to meet you too. " Nessa said. "Great-grandfather said that Elphaba had a roommate who seemed to be able to tolerate her…oddities."

"Nessa darling, be nice." Nanny cooed. "Welcome dear. I am pleased you could come."

They settled into chairs and on the sofa to chat while they waited.

"Nessa." Glinda said nicely. "I am rather fond of your sister's supposed oddities. I find them unique and charming."

"They can have a certain appeal." Nanny smiled. "Always with her nose in a book and mumbling, that one."

"Nessa." Elphie said, changing the subject. "I hear you have some exc…"

"Papa!" Nessa said excitedly. "Elphaba finally came home."

"Father." Elphie said going to kiss the bearded cheek.

Glinda saw a man slightly shorter than Elphaba, with a long white beard and hair. He looked to be around fifty years old. He had light eyes, but did not resemble any of his children.

"Hello my little Fabala." He said taking his daughter's hands in his. "It has been far too long."

"Father, this is my best friend, Glinda Upland. We are also roommates."

"Glinda this is my father, Frex."

"Glinda, I am so pleased you consented to make the journey. I have been looking forward to meeting the girl who befriended my daughter."

"I have been looking forward to coming here and meeting Elphaba's family Mr. Frex." Glinda said truthfully.

"Oh no Mr., just Frex, I am a but a humble preacher."

"Papa!" Nessa huffed.

"Oh yes, hello my precious Rose. How was your morning?"

He went over and kissed his daughter warmly and pushed her to the table.

"It was terribly dull." Nessa sighed dramatically. "But now that Elphaba is here to tutor me again, things should be much better."

"That they should little Rose, that they should." Frex said indulgently.

"Nessa, after lunch we need to talk about that." Elphaba said walking over to her father and her sister.

"What is to discuss Fabala. You went to University, now it is time to stay home and fulfill your obligations to your family."

"Father, I do not wish to discuss this now, but I am not staying here for more than a fe…"

All of a sudden Frex slapped Elphie very hard across the face.

"How can you be so selfish Elphaba?" He said angrily. "Your sister needs you."

Glinda was completely taken aback at the suddenness and force with which Elphie's father had smacked her. It took all her control to not go over there and gather her love into her arms and kiss the red mark that had formed on her cheek. Elphie's face remained impassive. She had not flinched or even moved from her spot. Nessa was smirking, looking very pleased, Nanny seemed unconcerned and Shell simply looked bored.

"I do not mean to be disrespectful father, but I will talk with Nessa about this." Elphie said with contriteness Glinda knew that she did not mean.

"Now, let's go have a nice family lunch together." She took her father's arm and motioned for Shell to seat Glinda and they sat at the table together, looking every bit the normal happy family.

Glinda was fighting back tears of fury and revulsion. Elphie was deeply distressed that her love had witnessed that. Her father had slapped her before, but not very often. Maybe it was good in a way that she did see it now, at the first, so she would know to be cautious about her interactions with them.

As lunch was served, and Nessa and Nanny started happily asking Glinda questions and telling her about Nessa, Elphie felt the numbness creeping up on her again. She couldn't even feel the sting of her father's smack.

"Elphaba, do not sit there and brood during lunch. You didn't get any less than you deserved, for being selfish." Nessa said.

"I hope she behaved herself better than this at school." She said finishing the last of the chicken, rice and vegetable dish that they were served for lunch.

"I have never known Elphaba to be selfish in the least." Glinda said nicely.

She watched as Nanny took the chicken pieces off of Elphie's plate.

"Such a waste dear." She said with a tsk tsk.

"Nanny you know I do not eat meat." Elphie sighed.

"I do not know how you put up with her Glinda. We have to, we are family, but you… you must be a saint."

"Far from it, and I often wonder how she puts up with me."

"Elphaba can have patience when she chooses." Frex said. "Being allowed to help with Nessa helped her to be somewhat human, and normal. She was very wild as a child."

"She did have her moments." Nanny chuckled.

They all talked for awhile longer, helpfully filling Glinda in on Elphie's character flaws, while they ate dessert.

"Nessa." Elphie sighed finally.

"You and I need some private time. I insist on it. Nanny please take her back to her parlor and I shall meet her there shortly." Elphie said with authoritatively.

"Bossy Bess." Nessa said.

"Father, I will spend some time with you later and have dinner with you tonight if I am able, My schedule is very busy."

"I know Fabala, with your ceremony. But you have more obligations than just an arbitrary title."

"Until later father." Elphie said kissing his cheek.

"Shell, I will spend time with you as I can."

"Do not worry about me sis." The boy smiled. "I think I am the least of your worries."

Glinda followed Elphie down the hall and into their suite.

"Elphie, are you alright! That was unconscionable." Glinda spat.

"I am fine, do not worry about what happened, ignore it all if you can." Elphie said quietly.

"Later Nanny and Nessa may take a walk and want you to go along. Go only if you wish to.

Glinda, I'm sorry. You will have to figure out how to deal with them on your own. I have to go."

She turned to leave, but stopped and put her ear to Glinda's.

"I love you my sweet, I do."

And with that she hurried out the door to get Devi.

Glinda heard the words, and believed them with all of her heart, but she could barely sense anything from Elphie.


	56. Chapter 56

"Devi." Elphaba said knocking on the maid's open door.

"Yes Miss Thropp."

"I will more than likely be gone for the rest of the afternoon. If Glinda wishes to go for a walk with my sister and Nanny, will you please accompany them?"

"Of course Miss Thropp." She smiled warmly at her and went across the hall.

"Thank you Devi." Elphie said as sincerely as she could muster.

Elphie tried to gather her thoughts as she slowly walked down the hall to her sister's suite. She needed to convince Nessa to accept her tutors and find out if she truly wanted to be Eminent Thropp someday. Even though she was having trouble caring about what Nessa wanted, she knew it was in her own best interest to get this settled. She stood in front of the door and took a deep breath.

"Hello Nessa, I am sorry to keep you waiting." She said going over and kissing her sister formally on the cheek.

"Well, I would hope so. First you order me about like a tyrant, and then you just leave me here. You do that well."

"Nessa dear, Elphaba has had a hard day, try not to be so harsh." Nanny smiled.

"Nanny, Nessa and I need some private time, if you don't mind."

"Not at all my dears, sisters need to bond." She smiled as she walked to her own room humming happily.

Elphie pushed Nessa's chair over to the sofa helped her settle in then sat beside her.

"Do you wish something to drink?"

"No, I have tea ordered for later, perhaps your friend will join us." Nessa said hopefully.

"She may, but I have to meet with His Eminence later. Nessa I need to talk to you, seriously."

"Honestly Elphaba, everything is so urgent with you."

"Nessa, you know why I am here now, and that it has nothing to do with being your tutor." Elphie said looking directly into her sister's light eyes.

"I know, your precious birthday ceremonies. You leave for months and months, return and the entire state is bowing at your feet." Nessa said bitterly.

"Stop it Nessa, you are being immature and petty and it is unbecoming to you." Elphie said the last part with as much conviction as she could muster.

Immature and petty was the very definition of her sister.

"No I need to talk about our futures, but if you continue to behave in this manner, I shall leave."

"Don't be angry with me Elphie, I am all alone here. I have missed you, that's all." Nessa smiled a smile that Elphie had seen thousands of times before, and hated.

"I am not angry. I have had several conversations with the ambassador, and he has informed me that you would like to be Eminent Thropp someday." Elphie said softening her voice.

"I would. I think I would be better at it than you." Nessa said definitively.

"I agree with you and so does he, but that can not happen as things are now."

"You agree with me?" Nessa said shocked.

"Do not look so surprised little sister. I am aware of my own nature and fully realize that I would be a terrible governor. I am a reserved, solitary scientist, a researcher, I have no tolerance for the arbitrariness of politics and even less for the environment in which it functions." Elphie said truthfully.

"Elphaba, what has gotten into you?" Nessa said suspiciously.

"I simply know what I want, and it is not running a state. Nessa, The ambassador and others have their own reasons for wanting you to be governor, I believe they are good reasons. But before I do what I must do to make this happen, I need to be absolutely sure that this is what you want. That no one is pressuring you to accept the title of Eminent Thropp, simply because you are the Fourth Descending." Elphie said with a faint glimmer of compassion for her sister.

Nessarose looked at her sister in shock; she had never spoken to her like this before.

"I really want to do this, I have dreamed of it for a long time, but you wouldn't know because you left. Do you even care?"

"Of course I do Nessa. You have every right to do with your life as you wish, just as I do. This life suits you, it does not suit me."

"But you are still leaving, leaving me to deal with this all alone." She whined.

Elphie knew from past experience that she was losing this battle.

"Nessa listen to me, you do not need me, I would be of very little use to you anyway. No one here really likes me remember and I am not the best tutor for you. And you have more than enough people around to cater to you and care for you."

Nessa looked indignant at the last comment, but was too intrigued by where the conversation was headed to comment. So she listened as her sister told about the ambassador's plan to elevate her and train Nessa, Elphie explained it slowly and in great detail.

"So you see, you will be out, getting to know the people, giving them an opportunity to get to know you. And learning, from people who understand this life, and can teach you what it is you need to know."

Nessa looked at her skeptically.

So you will be heir apparent, because I am to young, but if something happens to great grandfather, you will become Eminent Thropp only long enough to step down in favor of me."

"Yes, by that time you will either be old enough, or accepted enough. Either way the title will be yours." Elphie said, grateful that Nessa seemed to understand.

"I am willing to go through all of this, to help settle and fix things and whatever else I need to do to smooth the way for you to take over as governor when the time arrives. But only if you are willing to do your part."

"And what would that be." Nessa said huffily. She was not used to have things expected of her.

"You need to grow up. You are a smart girl, very capable. Now you need to show everyone that. You need to take control and learn and grow into this position."

"I can not believe you are speaking to me this way. You will be leaving, how am I to function?" She whined again.

"Nessa, stop being so melodramatic." Elphie said sternly, feeling a little more confident.

Elphie slowly outlined her thoughts on how Nessa's tutors should be selected and how, as well as what she should be schooled in. Nessa argued a little and Elphie compromised a little. They talked for a long time, and for the first time, sort of like sisters.

As soon as Elphie walked away, Glinda ran into her room, threw herself onto her bed and had a good cry. It was short, but intense and when she was finished she felt less angry but was still very upset. Elphie had been warning her for months, but to see someone hit her love, and hear her be ridiculed was too much. Elphie had tried to tell them about the APE, but it was brushed off like it was nothing. She was seriously hoping they could leave the day after tomorrow, when the ceremonies were over.

"I am more determined than ever that these people see my Elphie tomorrow." She muttered to herself as she walked out into the parlor.

"Excuse me Miss?" Devi said.

"I'm sorry Devi, I was just talking to myself. I need some help with something." Glinda said resolutely.

"I am at your disposal." Devi smiled.

She led the woman into her room.

"I need a valet to freshen and prepare these gowns and shoes for tomorrow evening's reception."

"Miss, these are lovely. Is this Miss Thropps." She said indicating the iridescent one.

"It is, It was made especially for her for a ball that was held at my house during our spring recess. There is also an outfit, for her ceremony that needs freshened." Glinda said with a smile, remembering seeing her love for the first time in that gown.

"I'll see to this right away Miss. Oh and Miss Gruity told me to tell you that sometime this evening, she has something she would like to discuss with you."

"Alright. I hope all is well."

"I am sure it is. I know you are worried about your friend, but she has much support here that she is not even aware of."

Glinda sighed. "That is good to know."

"Now allow me leave to go tend to these beautiful dresses. If I may inquire who designed Miss Thropp's gown."

"All three of these were made by Byjon." Glinda said with pride.

"The Byjon!" The woman said losing her composure for a moment. "He is as much of a genius as his reputation purports."

"That he is Devi." Glinda smiled.

AS Devi went about her tasks, Glinda sat in a big chair by a window and sketched, and thought. She congratulated herself for showing great restraint in not rushing over to take Elphie into her arms and kissing her stinging cheek after her father had hit her and for holding her tongue during lunch. She had behaved exactly how Elphaba had wanted her to, and she hated it. She sketched furiously, wadding up and tossing page after page until she had calmed herself slightly.

Elphie was sure that her talk with Nessa had helped. Nessa no longer insisted that she be her tutor, although she was not happy about it. She did seem pleased with the way Elphie had designed her tutoring sessions though, so maybe it would work out. Mostly, she was convinced that Nessa truly wanted to be governor, which released her, in essence from the burdens of being heir apparent. She would accept the title and do what she had to. In the long run, it would be for the best, she hoped.

"Nessa, Elphaba, it is tea time dears. Thropp business can wait." Nanny said as she bustled in.

"We are finished anyway. Do you understand everything Nessa?" Elphie said.

"Yes I do, but I am not sure I am entirely pleased." Nessa frowned slightly.

"Now dear, whatever it is I am sure it will be fine." Nanny soothed. "Elphaba, why don't you ask your roommate to join us for tea?"

"I will ask her. Nessa we will talk more before I leave, I promise."

Nessa humphed and rolled away, but Elphie could see she was smiling slightly.

"Why shouldn't she smile." Elphie mumbled as she walked down the hall. "She is getting what she wants, but I am as well, in a very round about way. I have to accept this nightmare in order to be free of it."

Elphie was tired, the trip had been exhausting, her family had been exhausting, Nessa even more so. She wasn't feeling much of anything, but so far had managed to keep the numbness at bay. She opened the door to their suite and saw Devi picking up crumpled up balls of sketchpad paper.

"So where is the whirlwind?" Elphie said almost feeling the urge to chuckle.

"Hello Miss Thropp. She went in search of another pencil, she broke one and threw another one out the window." The woman chuckled for her.

"I apologize, she does things like that when she is frustrated."

"So she informed me. It is quite all right. We all have our little ways." The woman smiled.

Elphie went into Glinda's bedroom, and watched her for a moment as she riffled around looking for a plain black pencil.

"Just ask Miss Gruity to get you another." Elphie smiled.

"Elphaba!" Glinda squealed quietly. "Can you stay?"

"I am afraid not, I need to see the ambassador, before I am summoned to my great-grandfather. I came to see if you would like to have tea with Nanny and Nessa."

"Just them?" Glinda said

"Possibly Shell, if he is around and hungry. Father refuses to participate in tea time. He thinks it is a pompous, and arrogant custom."

"He… Oh…" Glinda stammered incredulously.

"I know, it is quite ironic, just do not dwell on it. I can walk you down there, but I can not stay." Elphie said evenly.

"Is it alright with you?"

"It is fine with me Lyndie, Now that you know what you are dealing with you can respond to their many questions in that wonderful way you have."

Glinda raised her eyebrows.

"You know where you tell the truth without actually telling the truth." Elphie smiled slightly willing herself to feel the love she knew she had for Glinda.

"Ah. I can do that. And I would like to get to know your sister better."

Elphie almost asked why, but thought better of it.

"Devi, Glinda will be in the family parlor taking tea with my sister, Miss Gruity will see her back here." Elphie said as they were leaving.

"Very good. By the way I have requested a few more pencils." She smiled.

Glinda grinned, nodded and walked out with Elphie.

"My talk with Nessa went well, I think. I also told Harluc about Jacol." She frowned slightly. "I'll fill you in later"

"Ah Miss Glinda, how lovely you could join us." Nanny said pouring a third cup of tea.

"Yes Glinda, delightful. Now sit and tell me everything about yourself." Nessa gushed.

"I will see you later." Elphie said.

"Bye Elphaba." Glinda said trying to hold Elphie's gaze for just a moment, but Elphie's eyes were too far away.

Elphie hurried down to try and find the ambassador and ran into Miss Gruity hurrying up to find her.

"I was just coming to find you." The woman said.

"I was going to see Harluc. Does his Eminence wish to see me now?" Elphie sighed.

"In about half an hour. He wanted me to make sure you were appropriately dressed." She smiled, rather embarrassed.

"No need to worry about that." Elphie said as they walked down the stairs. "Glinda takes great delight in picking out my wardrobe"

"Well she did a fine job, that outfit looks good on you. So I assume I do not need to bring in outfit selections for tomorrow's events."

"You assume correctly. My fashion conscious best friend has me well in hand." Elphie smiled.

She liked Miss Gruity, so it was a little easier to not feel stressed and paranoid when she talked with her.

Harluc was in his office, meeting with someone in uniform when Elphie walked in. The man bowed in deference and hurried out with a mumbled Your Excellency.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to interrupt." Elphie said sitting on the sofa.

"We were finished anyway, I can't tell if Sargent Laxut was awe struck or intimidated at your entrance." He chuckled.

"Do not tease me. I haven't the energy." Elphie sighed.

Miss Gruity handed her a glass of cider. "Would you care for a snack, or a proper tea?"

"No thank you, this is fine." Elphie smiled.

"How did your talk with Nessa go?" He asked sitting in a chair across from her.

She recounted the conversation and her plan for the tutors, arguments, compromises and all. Miss Gruity took notes.

"I know my plan involves some time on your part and yours Fruoa, and others as well, but Nessa would be very unhappy confined to a classroom type situation, with musty books and charts."

"That's your department." He smiled.

"Exactly." Elphie smiled back. "Teaching her history at a museum, diplomacy at formal teas, economics while shopping, etc. will be far more effective to meet her needs. She needs useful instruction and you know best what that is. I told her I would oversee her tutors and curriculum, from Shiz, but I would not participate." Elphie said flatly.

"You weren't kidding when you said you could handle Nessarose." The ambassador said.

"I had selfish motives."

"So you will make it official tomorrow?" The ambassador asked hopefully.

"I will. If you promise me again that I will not have to stay here permanently to do anything official."

" Beyond the initial meetings with the ministers, I promise and thank you. I think the feeble fourteen, as you so aptly call them, want to meet with you tomorrow morning before the ceremony." He said with a smile.

"Oh and speaking of your ceremony. " Fruoa said. "I have arranged for salon things tomorrow afternoon, about three hours before the reception. I'll talk with Miss Glinda this evening."

"Thank you, she will be thrilled." Elphie said sincerely.

"You should go, It's time to meet with your great- grandfather." The woman said with a nod.

"Thank you. For everything." Elphie smiled tiredly and left.

Glinda told her tea companions about her home and family, steering clear of her major and family line. Nessa wanted to know all about the ball and how everyone looked. Everyone except Elphie. As she informed Glinda, she already knew that her sister had been acceptably dressed.

"I still do not understand why someone of your breeding would befriend someone like Elphaba." Nessa said accepting another little sandwich from Nanny.

"I like spending time with your sister. She is extremely intelligent, very kind, and has a unique sense of humor."

"Really?" Nessa said shocked. "Most people find her abrasive, unfriendly and caustic." Nessa said offhandedly.

"Oh she can be, but most people never take the time to know what more there is to her." Glinda said firmly.

"Shiz must be a very tolerant place." Nessa said.

After a few moments of stiff silence, Nanny started telling a story about Elphie's first day with a play set in town when she was about two years old. That led to other wild child Elphie or uncooperative Elphie stories. Glinda countered by telling them how Elphie had cared for her when she was sick, and won a croquette tournament and was Top Student at Shiz. Why these people were determined to think that Elphie had no good points at all was beyond her, and it was exhausting. She talked with them until an unidentified man in a uniform came looking for her. Nanny insisted adamantly that he talk to her caretaker, before she would release her. Glinda thought she rather liked Nanny.

"Good afternoon Your Eminence." Elphie said bowing slightly after being ushered into her great-grandfather's office.

"Sit Elphaba." He said.

"I trust you are well great-grandfather?" Elphie asked as sincerely as she could.

"I am in good health. I see you managed to dress appropriately."

"Yes sir. I have acquired some new clothes while at school."

"Hmmm." He looked at his green great-granddaughter with a hint of disapproval.

"You have seen your father, sister and brother?" He asked while looking her over.

"Yes sir, we had lunch together."

"Hmmm. I am informed that your final grades were acceptable." He commented as if surprised.

"I think so sir, perfect marks." She felt the numbness creeping up on her.

For a long time he peppered her with questions about her classes, grades, how she managed to pass that very difficult test, why she was staying for summer session. It was not a lighthearted or friendly conversation. His questions seemed to have a subtle accusatory tone. But Elphie had been through this far too often to care one way or the other. The oncoming numbness helped.

"I have sent for your roommate." He said in a non-sequiter designed to catch her off guard.

"What? Wait, your Eminence I shall go and fetch her."

"Nonsense Elphaba, sit back down at once." He said sternly. "Tokin is more than capable of going to get her. Now tell me about her."

The man already knew the basics about Glinda, and her family. He also knew that Elphaba was aware of this. Elphie, however, was used to this, because he did it frequently, like a pop quiz. Asking her about things he already knew was his way of testing her honesty. He had no idea that Elphie had figured this trick out years ago. So she told him everything he wanted to know, including that she was a sorceress, which was the bit he was fishing for.

Glinda arrived with a man in uniform and Devi. Elphie looked relieved and her great-grandfather looked angry.

"What is the meaning of this?" He said tightly, indicating Devi's presence.

"Forgive the intrusion Your Eminence." Devi said very deferentially, bowing deeply.

"Our young visitor's care has been entrusted to me and I was not comfortable sending her off alone with a strange gentleman, unchaperoned. Even if he is one of your guards. You may not be aware that she is underage."

He was aware, and the maid knew that, but she had provided him with a face saving out. Elphie realized that she was as discreet as Fruoa had indicated.

The Eminent Thropp was irritated, but hid it well.

"I was not aware, thank you madam for properly correcting the situation."

"I am here to serve." She said nodding.

"Good Day Your Eminence, Your Excellency." Devi said catch Elphie's eye as she left.

Glinda had taken the short exchange between Devi and the older man as an opportunity to assess. He was slightly taller than Elphie, graying beard, thinning hair, dark eyes and aristocratic bearing with a very pompous air about him. His manner was affected, but practiced and smooth. Glinda disliked him instantly.

"Miss Upland, I apologize for the oversight. My great-granddaughter is often recalcitrant, withholding important information. I hope you are not offended."

He had softened his voice and risen to greet Glinda. He escorted her to the area with the sofa and comfortable chairs. And glared at Elphaba, who joined them.

"I am not offended in the slightest Your Eminence, these little miscommunications happen." Glinda smiled politely.

"You are most gracious Miss Upland. Please do not hold that oversight against us here at Colwen Grounds. I would hate you to think of us as uncivilized simpletons."

"I think nothing of the sort Your Eminence. I have been well looked after since my arrival. Devi, Miss Gruity and Nanny have been most kind and very accommodating. And your great- granddaughter has taken great pains to see to my comfort." Glinda smiled.

"I'm sure any sense of propriety that Elphaba has developed is entirely due to being exposed to such a lovely refined young lady as yourself." The older man said, meaning it.

Since Elphaba was used to being ignored in situations such as this she took a moment to be very proud of her love for handling herself with such aplomb in this situation. She also felt bad that her love had to handle this sort of situation at all, but luckily she seemed none the worse for wear. She actually seemed to be enjoying herself, seeing this exchange as some sort of game, where she had a slight advantage. Elphie needed to warn her not to become complacent when dealing with this man. He was devious and manipulative and used to getting his way. The last thing was the only thing the Eminent Thropp and her girlfriend had in common.

"Yes sir, I will be accompanying Glinda back to Frottica and spending a little time there before summer term." Elphie said in response to his question.

"Yes, my parents requested she return for another visit." Glinda confirmed.

In the twisted mind of the governor of Munchkinland, this meant that the Uplands were out for some sort of political gain, by playing host to his heir apparent, such as she was. He planned on using this to his own advantage, but would have to think on the best way.

"Spending time with noble, cultured people can only be of help to Elphaba, who seems unable, or unwilling to smooth out her many rough edges on her own." He smiled sincerely at Glinda.

"_What is with this man, these people." _ Glinda though angrily. _"Have they no clue that they are not endearing themselves to me by denigrating my best friend to my face, and with her in the room. Ugh!"_

"Actually Your Eminence, Elphaba has been of great help to me, with my studies. And my father very much enjoys talking with Elphaba, He greatly admires articulate and intellectual people."

"I am pleased to know all of those years of anti-social, brooding with her nose stuck in a book bore at least a modicum of fruit." The old man said, smiling warmly at Glinda.

Elphie knew that after this encounter Glinda would either be upset or livid, either way she was going to be inconsolable.

The conversation shifted to Glinda's studies and school activities. Every so often the governor slipped in what he thought were subtle questions about Glinda's sorcery skills, which she answered, sort of. Elphie was beginning to think her love was suited to a political career. She knew the only reason she was allowed to be here at all was Devi's effective reference to the fact that Glinda was underage and everyone knew it. After that, even a clueless old man like her great-grandfather had to be aware it would be very unwise to be alone with the visiting young lady, even in an official capacity. She found herself being grateful, for once, about very strict Munchkin traditions and customs. She was indebted to the maid, and Miss Gruity for retaining her.

After awhile longer of this conversation, which the Eminent Thropp thought was gaining him favor with the young sorceress, he surprised Elphie by not inviting her to join him for dinner.

"Miss Upland, this conversation has been delightful on many levels, but I am afraid we are going to have to continue it at another time. My great-granddaughter and I have pressing business with the Chief Judge. And I can only assume that you are tired from your long journey."

"I found this conversation entertaining as well, and I am tired. May Elphaba escort me back to our suite?" Glinda said with proper homage.

"I apologize my dear, but Elphaba does not have time, Miss Gruity will see you upstairs." He saw the look, which Glinda gave on purpose, but he thought was unintentional.

"But she may escort you to Miss Gruity's office, if she hurries right back." He said in a tone that made it clear he was doing a grand favor.

He leveled a sharp look at Elphaba.

"Thank you Your Eminence, I appreciate the accommodation." Glinda smiled. "And look forward to continuing our conversation as well."

"I shall return right away Your Eminence." Elphaba said as she led Glinda out of the door.

When they were halfway down the long governor's hall Glinda exhaled sharply.

"We should introduce him to Madame Morrible, they can condescend each other to death." Glinda said quietly, with a giggle.

"Glinda! Shhh." Elphie snapped.

"I'm sorry Elphie, If I do not laugh at something I will just be angry at how he speaks to and about you."

"I know. Never mind. I do not know why I am meeting with the Judge or when I will return."

"I figured. Elphie, do you think Miss Gruity will have dinner with me, I do not believe I can take any more of your family today."

"I understand completely and wish I had that option. I will arrange it. You handled him very well, but do not become complacent with him. He is dangerous. "She spoke barely above a whisper.

"I know that, and because I was duly warned I approached him like an extra biddyish Biddy Committee." Glinda chuckled, then became sad.

"I'm sorry Elphie, that you have to go through this."

"I am sorry you do."

I know, I did not fully understand."

"You would have had no way to." Elphie said brushing her fingers against Glinda's in a weak effort to provide her with some comfort.

Elphie explained the situation and Glinda's request, which the woman was more than happy to oblige.

She said her good-byes and hurried back to her great-grandfather's office. Glinda watched her run off and sighed. Miss Gruity knew that her young charge was upset.

"She will get through this." She said quietly

"I know, but at what cost." Glinda replied distractedly then recovered remembering, for some reason what had happened at lunch.

She had an idea and expressed it to Miss Gruity, who left her in the care of the ambassador and hurried off to take care of the request. Glinda spent her time with the ambassador constructively, by eliciting more promises that all of this was not going to end up being to Elphie's detriment. Which he assured her it would not be.

"I can not change eighteen years of behavior overnight, however abhorrent I may find it. But I am working on it."

"All right, but she is trusting you, which, I am sure you know is a monumental task for her."

"I am aware of that." The ambassador said seriously.

Glinda told him about her meeting with His Eminence and Elphie's upcoming meeting.

"The Chief Judge? You are sure?" The ambassador said mildly surprised.

"Yes, I assumed you knew, doesn't Miss Gruity set her schedule?"

"Yes, she is supposed to, but unfortunately, that only includes meetings with His Eminence when it suits him to inform us." He said.

"I'll look into this, do not worry, he does this frequently."

Miss Gruity came in during this conversation and the ambassador caught her up. She looked concerned, but only for a moment.

"You two go and enjoy your dinner. I'll find out what is going on. I am sure it is pre ceremony stuff."

He said as he walked them to the door.

He was sure it was pre ceremony stuff, it was the unknown nature of the stuff that concerned him.

Glinda was concerned, but knew she would find out everything in due course.

"Miss Upland." Miss Gruity said.

"Glinda, please." Glinda smiled walking with the woman upstairs.

"Miss Glinda, While I was taking care of your request, I arranged for us to have a private dinner in the atrium downstairs, I thought you would enjoy that. We have about an hour, so I thought a short tour would be in order."

"Thank you Miss Gruity, I would like that." Glinda said

Talking to someone sincere, who actually liked Elphie, was refreshing.

"Fruoa." She smiled

"I was told you had something to discuss with me, Fruoa."

"I do and I am sure you are loaded with questions for me."

Glinda smiled and nodded.

"Then let's tell Devi what is going on, you can freshen up and we will walk, talk and dine."

"Elphaba, your roommate seems truly fond of you." His Eminence said as they walked to his private dining room.

"What ever you are doing, or not doing must be working. Keep cultivating that relationship and the one with her family. She is an important asset to us." He said in a business like tone.

"I am fond of her as well." Elphaba said.

"Irrelevant, but if that is what it takes." He said barely paying attention.

They entered a small but very lavish private dining room, where a table was formally set for three. Elphie sighed inwardly. She was tired and in no mood for another of her great-grandfather's pop quizzes, which this time was taking the form of going the motions of a formal meal, pretenses and all. And she had no idea why she would be meeting with a Chief Judge. Her last visit she was virtually ignored this visit she had not been left alone. The numbness was creeping up again.

As they entered there were bows, formal introductions and liberal use of honorifics, all just barely this side of patronizing, when aimed at her. She acted properly, not because they thought she couldn't, but because she could and knew Glinda was right about baby steps in presenting herself as she was now. She hated it all.

They chatted politely and formally until dinner arrived. Elphie was surprised when a plate of steamed vegetables in a light garlic sauce over pasta and a carafe of cider were placed in front of her instead of the beef dish that the men were served.

She knew one of the three women who had taken up the mantle of taking care of her here had something to do with this, and smiled when she realized the obvious culprit.

She would give her a proper and lengthy thank you when they were safely away from here. The numbness was more or less at bay now, and the obvious culprit was the reason why.


	57. Chapter 57

Elphie's food was well prepared and tasty, but she had no appetite at all. Her great-grandfather and the Chief Judge were laughing and chatting, enjoying their meal and completely ignoring her. Because Glinda had somehow managed to get her an appropriate meal, and because it was part of her pop quiz, she ate her meal, slowly and properly. Every bite sticking in her throat and sitting on stomach like a brick. After a long while, His Eminence decided to address her.

"Elphaba, we have received some disturbing reports about who you are associating with at Shiz."

"From whom?" Elphie said irritated, and before she could filter herself.

"That is not important, and you are being impertinent." Her great-grandfather replied sternly, eyes flashing.

"I apologize sir, but I am confused, I have relatively few friends at Shiz."

The Chief Judge began to question her about who she spoke to in her classes, who she went out with socially, where she shopped, what restaurants she frequented and what entertainment venues she preferred.

Elphie started out answering the barrage of questions as best she could, but as they became more intrusive, she balked. She refused to tell him her friend's names or specific details of her social life. As the questions became more focused and intense, the more uncooperative she became receiving more than one very harsh tongue-lashing from her great grandfather. The exertion of remaining seated during the over an hour long, pointless inquisition, as well as the threat she perceived to her new-found safe world was taking its toll, and made her to something she never did in the presence of her great-grandfather or anyone else at Colwen Grounds. She lost her temper, bolting up out of her chair.

"I will no longer sit here and be verbally abused. My life at Shiz has nothing to do with taking the heir apparent's ceremony tomorrow." She said her voice quiet, and laced with cold fury

"Elphaba sit down, this instant. How dare you speak to me that way!" Her great grandfather said with the same cold anger.

"You have no right, either of you, to question my activities at Shiz." She spat.

Her great-grandfather was livid, but controlled. She was in very serious trouble, but was already too far in to care. She had too much at stake. She was going to take some of the control back.

"We have every right young lady." The Chief Judge interjected. "Your behavior and associates are a direct reflection on Colwen Grounds."

"My behavior!" Elphie shot at a stunned Chief Judge. "I have perfect marks, I have the second highest APE score in Shiz history and I am Top Student, the first female Top Student. I attend concerts and art shows. I play croquette and associate with a very small and select group of friends, all of whom, by the way were Miss Upland's friends first. Let that be a reflection on your precious reputation here." Elphie said angrily.

"Those things are irrelevant, because they are expected from someone of your station and only reflects that you are indeed capable of behaving properly." Her great grandfather said sternly.

"If you think that this inappropriate, childish and contemptuous outburst will relive you of your obligations, or keep us from finding out what we want to know, you are sadly mistaken. Now go to your room. You will be summoned to a pre-ceremony meeting with the Ministers early tomorrow morning, and by that time I hope you have regained control over yourself, because this sort of behavior, while not unexpected, will not be tolerated. It is very unacceptable and will be dealt with." He said in his firmest voice.

Elphie almost backed down, but she willed herself to summon some courage, by thinking of Glinda and took a deep breath.

"Your Eminence, I am now an adult and under no obligation whatsoever to claim my birthright, my mother did not. I am doing so solely for the sake of Nessarose and her future. And do not threaten me, even with pulling my trust. I am aware that it is not as easy a thing as it might appear to be. But even if it were, I would not care. I have options now. I have a life now, a real life. I have _chosen_ to include being heir apparent to Colwen Grounds as part of that life."

"This is outrageous, How dare you show me, my office such disrespect." Her great-grandfather said his voice strained with contempt and ice cold anger.

"I will show you respect, when you show me respect." Elphie said calmly, then turn on her heels and stalked out of the room.

Glinda was walking down a hall with Fruoa, they had spoken to Devi, politely declined dinner with Elphie's family and were now taking the long way down to the atrium for a private dinner and a long talk.

"Fruoa, which room does Elphie usually use when she is here?"

"One at the end of the hall, by the back stairs. This one I believe." She said opening a door.

Glinda went into a small room with one window, a bed, desk, and a chair and loaded down bookshelf.

"It used to be a maids room, I think. I never understood why someone of her position would choose such dreary surroundings."

"Not dreary. Simple, functional and very her." Glinda said sitting on the bed.

"She is not a position. She is a solitary, reclusive, scholar." She said quietly.

"I am gathering that. She is also a very complex person." Fruoa said.

"Old news to me." Glinda smiled. "What do you know of her life here, before she came to Shiz?"

"Up until that rather interesting meeting in your parlor at Shiz, I had never met her and had only seen her in passing. " The woman said.

"She was always hurrying, or skulking about with a book in her hand."

Glinda smiled. "She still does."

"No one saw much of her, she seemed to just fade into the décor. She was almost ignored, except for being summoned for regular lectures by His Eminence. She was not permitted to leave the grounds, took her meals in the kitchen and from what I heard read everything in the palace. Whenever her sister was here, she catered to her, almost like a maid. Most of the household staff deferred to her because of her inherent status, but they did not interact with her, nor she with them unless it was absolutely necessary."

"I know she had a not so good childhood with her father, but why weren't things different when she was here? If she was meant to lead, shouldn't she have been nurtured?" Glinda asked.

"One would think. I wish I knew why she wasn't, for sure. When the ambassador was trying to find out about her, before he attended the ball at your house, information was scarce. Some people held the fact that her mother had completely denied her birthright against her. Most found her solitary nature rude and off-putting and took that as a sign of unfriendliness and disdain and treated her accordingly. Then there is the fact that she is well…"

"Green." Glinda supplied.

"Frankly yes. Harluc was genuinely surprised when he met her for the first time. Some of her reputation is deserved, but understandably so. But most was created by the people around here, believing rumors, taking her actions or comments out of context and simply not caring enough to get to know her properly."

"Fruoa, I know we are not well aquatinted." Glinda said sincerely. "But I appreciate your candor. Elphaba has been tied up in knots about this trip, and this place for a long time and although I believed everything she told me I admit I was unprepared for this, any of it."

"Miss Thropp wanted candor from me, it only stood to reason you would too."

"May I ask one more thing?"

"Certainly Miss Glinda."

"With all this negativity and contempt for Elphaba flying around here why do you, and Devi and the ambassador care? What is in this for you?" Her tone was more curious and concerned than accusatory.

"The ambassador loves his job, he loves Munckinland. He spends a great deal of time traveling all over the state, listening to people, trying to do the right thing by them. As he said, most Munchkins are happy with the Descending Thropp hierarchy of governing. Unfortunately, she is a position. Elphaba is a virtual nonentity in the state. But the Thropp Third Descending is not. His Eminence has been in power a very long time and there and there is a growing minority that does not want him in power any longer, because they feel he has lost sight of Munchkinland. There are others that feel only the female Thropps make good leaders, and there are other schools of thought on this, but no seems to want to abandon the concept of a ruling family line. There will not be a physical revolt, but if there is an infiltration of people outside the governing line that take over, or even influence things too much, there will be chaos, a complete disruption of services and life here. There are many people here, who support Elphaba, or at least her position. Like Devi. She had no notion of Elphaba, but was very excited to serve the Thropp Third Descending, because she has a great deal of respect for the Thropps and their history. Because of that, she accepts Elphaba as is and will help her however she can, and get to know her. There are many like her in Munchkinland that choose not to believe everything they hear. Harluc has received correspondence from some Munchkins that live in Frottica, on how impressed they are with their heir apparent, how she was respectful and sincere. Word of mouth is a big thing here; we want it to work in her favor, and in Nessarose's favor. Unfortunately Her great grandfather is one of the people who holds her mother's behavior against her, as well as her father's rather fanatical nature and has done nothing to mitigate the circumstances of her upbringing, choosing instead to attempt to mold her into a governor through…"

"Verbal abuse and emotional neglect." Glinda supplied angrily. "Just like her father."

"Same method for different reasons, so it would appear." Fruoa sighed.

"I apologize Miss Glinda, all of this must have made very little sense to you, but it is very complex and has been shaping itself, probably since she was born."

"Born green. And I understood the gist. Thank you." Glinda said sadly but gratefully

"You care about her very much." The woman said leading her out of the door.

"She is my best friend." Glinda said simply.

"You can not dwell on what I told you. Harluc has great faith in Elphaba and is protecting her and controlling things the best he can and he has help."

"But even Elphaba said he can not protect her from everything."

"That is true. Tomorrow is very important, by law, she gains a great deal of power and influence. His Eminence does not know that she knows this. He intentionally has kept her out of the political loop, the fact she showed no interest in it anyway, just gave him ammunition. That is why Harluc makes sure that she is informed and knows what is going on. Her great-grandfather of late has become more paranoid and secretive, so some things may slip by, but she will be well armed to work with the Ministers. In spite of appearances they have nothing against her personally, the are interested in propriety, law and tradition They want to uphold and protect those things, but they are rigid in their thinking sometimes and can be unyielding. She needs to take advantage of her new status to find her way with them. Harluc will show her how, if she lets him."

"If being the operative word, she hates all of this."

"Miss Glinda, I told you all of this to ease your mind, to dispel some unknowns, not to cause you distress."

"This place causes me distress. And oddly it did ease my mind. It does not change the way I feel about most of her family though. I think I like Nanny, and Shell, it's too soon to tell. And the rest…well I shall simply refrain from commenting." Glinda said.

"Nanny cares for Miss Thropp, in a way. And Shell is just a boy, I do not think he knows his sister very well."

Glinda told Fruoa about what Nanny had done when she was summoned to His Eminence's office, and what Devi had done as well, as they were settling into a casually set table in the atrium. They talked a little more about Glinda's concerns and Glinda was feeling a little better. As they ate Fruoa told her about Elphaba's plans to give her a spa day before the reception and explained that Elphaba had told her to ask about the mineral oil and about her in general. Glinda was moved to tears by her Elphie's gesture to pamper her, even in this horrible place and had to reassure her distressed dinner companion that she was an emotional sort and cried easily, especially when happy.

Glinda explained to Fruoa about Elphie's first manicure and how the oil fit in, confirmed the totality of the water allergy and answered other questions and confusions the woman had. Glinda felt good because she felt as though she was helping her love, in some small way.

Elphie stormed down the governor's hallway fueled by anger. She knew she had just complicated her life in unimaginable ways, but she did not care. Her fury ebbed quickly, because she was tired and simply not strong enough to hold on to it, so she slipped into simply not caring. It was easier and far more familiar.

By the time she reached the section where her and Harluc's offices were located she was feeling the familiar numbness and was sulking instead of storming. She saw the ambassador's door open, his light on and she went in. It was very late.

"Do you have a home?" She said sitting down, not caring about pretenses.

"Yes, I do, I also have a room in the visitor's wing. It is easier sometimes." He said looking at her curiously.

"I have just signed my own death warrant." She said tiredly.

"I take it dinner with the Chief Judge did not go well."

"I lost my temper, completely. I stormed out leaving His Eminence fit to be tied."

"I see." He said evenly.

Why didn't you warn me about the inquisition." She said with no hint of anger or distress or anything else.

"Because I did not know. I just discovered that the Judges think you are consorting with people that will somehow tarnish your reputation."

"Why must they be so confrontational?" She sighed.

"Look Elphaba, they are simply fishing for information about you, I think. They hate that you are such an enigma around here. They are concerned about someone trying to infiltrate the ranks here and think you are a likely target. I don't think so, because you are at least as paranoid and cautious as they are. I have not told anyone that someone is trying to blackmail Glinda because if I did, all hell would break loose. We will deal with that after the ceremonies. You being magical is an issue, but since no one here even vaguely suspects that of you, you are safe in that regard for now."

"Goody, I feel so much better now." She said sarcastically.

He ignored the sarcasm, attributing it to stress.

"I can prepare you for your meeting with the Ministers tomorrow, but it is late and you are exhausted and frankly, I think in no mood to hear me. May I suggest we meet in your office, say an hour or so before you meet with them."

"Harluc, I wish I could apologize, but honestly I just don't care enough. I will meet with you tomorrow morning, then the Ministers, because I promised I would go through with this and I will. But after the Ministers, I do not want to be bothered until someone comes to get me for the ceremony. And after the ceremony I do not want to be bothered until I am needed for the reception. Is that clear?" She said flatly.

"I can not take much more of this."

The ambassador looked at the young heir apparent carefully, hoping he was not adding anymore stress on her that there already was.

"It is clear. I will run interference from here and Fruoa will stay with you, or in the general vicinity of you. Please get some sleep. Devi will wake you for our meeting. I'll have Gillkineese coffee and warm cinnamon buns waiting."

Elphie almost smiled. "More research on the opponent?"

"It's worked so far." He smiled and escorted her to the stairs.

"I am trying Elphaba." He said quietly as she slowly ascended the stairs.

"I know." She said without turning around.

Glinda and Fruoa both felt better after their information exchange. Fruoa now felt more capable of helping Elphaba and Glinda felt more in control of her.

"What room is behind those beautifully carved double doors." She said pointing to the doors near the bottom of the back stairs.

Fruoa opened them to reveal a large and elegant library. Glinda laughed, heartily.

"I should have known."

As they walked up the stairs she explained how the library at Upland Manor had become Elphie's favorite place.

When they reached the suite and saw Elphie wasn't back yet, Fruoa left Glinda in Devi's care and went to see if she could locate her. Devi drew Glinda another hot bath, with some of her purple bottle concoction.

"Devi." Glinda said while she was waiting for her bath to fill. "Since I do not know Elphaba's schedule in the morning, I think I should warn you. She startles awake and is a big grump. Just wake her verbally and gently, tell her what she needs to know, then ignore her."

Devi laughed. "Thank you for the warning. I normally wake people with a cup of coffee, lots of daylight and a smile."

"I shudder at the thought." Glinda chuckled. "Oh and please give her this before she leaves. And remind her to take her glasses." She handed the maid Elphie's silver pen.

"I assume it will be early and I will be asleep."

"This is a lovely writing implement. I will see that she gets it." Devi nodded and left thinking that the heir appellant's best friend was very used to looking after her.

After the woman left Glinda gratefully immersed herself into the soothing water for a long soak.

Elphie was located slowly coming up the stairs. She saw her assistant and nodded tiredly. Fruoa saw that she looked exhausted and not much of anything else.

"Hello Miss Thropp. Miss Glinda is in your suite, with Devi."

"Thank you Fruoa, Harluc will fill you in if you want to know. I have no desire to talk anymore. Or better yet, just go home."

"I have taken a room here, for the duration of your visit. The one right beside Devi's." Fruoa replied.

"What is it with you people." Elphie said shaking her head and walking on without further comment.

Fruoa watched her go, then ran down to Harluc's office, very concerned. He filled her in and they set about clearing her schedule for the next day, as she had requested.

"Hello Devi." Elphie said with little inflection as she came in the room.

"Hello Miss Thropp. You look exhausted dear, may I get you something?"

"No thank you, I can manage. Is Glinda asleep?"

"No Miss, she is bathing."

"Please tell her I have returned, then you may go. Oh I have an early meeting with the ambassador."

"I'll see you are awakened in time." She smiled, thankful for her newly acquired information.

"Thank you Devi, and thank you for accompanying Glinda downstairs earlier. I appreciate that more than I can say."

"As I said Miss I am here to look out for you both. Now go get yourself a glass of cider, get ready for bed and I will tell Miss Glinda you are back." She smiled warmly at the obviously exhausted girl.

Elphie walked off in the direction of the maids room knowing, intellectually that Devi was looking out for her, but emotionally incapable of feeling any of it.

Glinda was thrilled that Elphie was back and anxious to tell her about her time with Fruoa and to hear about what happened with the judge. She left her tub, and took her time drying off and putting on her nightclothes, taking the time to get her emotions and happiness at seeing her love in check. She had prepared herself for a brooding, sulky Elphie and that is close to what she got.

"I have little energy and no inclination to talk or listen." Elphie said flatly as soon as she saw Glinda. "Unless something happened to you."

"Nothing happened to me Elphaba, I am fine. But obviously you are not."

"I can not handle anything at all, not even from you." Elphie said, unable to even look directly at her.

Glinda saw a glimmer of regret, or possibly sadness, in Elphie's impassive expression and lifeless eyes.

"I haven't shut down Lyndie, just turned off for awhile, Please just go to bed. It has been a long hellish day and tomorrow will be too."

"Ok Elphie, I'll go to bed, if you will too." Glinda said resolutely.

"I will. Goodnight. I can't say the words Glinda, but it is still there, it is about the only thing that still is."

"I know, Elphie. Good night." She said, and left her love sitting on her bed staring into nothing.

"I love you too." Glinda whispered as she walked to her room.

Elphie drained her cider glass and fell asleep, still in her clothes, after a long while of being lost in her head. Glinda cried herself to sleep, holding her doll tightly.

"Miss Thropp." Devi said gently. "Elphaba, you need to wake up."

Elphie's eyes flew open and she shot up from the leaning up against the headboard position she had fallen asleep in. Devi gave her a moment to orient.

"You have a meeting with the ambassador dear. You have time to bathe and change." The older woman said quietly trying to capture the girl's focus.

She had dealt with people like her before.

"Ok, Ok." Elphie huffed. "I heard you."

Devi smiled and shut the door on her way out.

Elphie thought that she had awoken from a nightmare, but realized that it wasn't a nightmare, it was the previous day. As she bathed and cleaned her hair she mumbled and muttered. Chastising herself for her behavior and trying to get some perspective. By the time she was dressed in some rather casual clothes, hair in a bun, she felt a little clearer, not better, just clearer. She had slept for about six hours, but did not feel rested. She did not feel as numb as she had the previous night, but she still didn't really feel much of anything. She walked out into the parlor, and went over and looked into her love's room. Looking at the softly snoring blonde, holding a rag doll in her hand, she felt a faint flicker of warmth, a brief moment of comfort. It wasn't much, but it was enough to remind her what she had now.

"Miss Thropp." Devi said as Elphie was getting ready to leave. "Miss Glinda wanted to remind you to take your glasses and requested I give this to you."

She handed Elphie the pen and she stared at it like she had never seen it before. Then the barest hint of a smile played on her lips. She went into her room, put her glasses in her pocket, wrote a quick note, put it in a sealed envelope and gave it to Devi, to give to Glinda.

On her way downstairs Elphie fingered the pen in her pocket and felt a little more in control, a little stronger, not happier, but at least she felt like she could get through the day.

"Your great-grandfather is convinced that you have taken leave of your senses and wants to cancel the ceremonies." Harluc said without preamble as Elphie walked into her official office.

"Good morning to you. And fine with me." She sat on the sofa and accepted a cup of coffee from Fruoa.

"Thank you." She said as the woman put a plate with cinnamon buns on the table in front of her.

"Can he do that?"

"No, but that doesn't mean he didn't try. I told him that you were not the same girl that left here to go to school and it would be in his best interest if he realized that."

"And you still have your job?" Elphie said.

"He will always do what is in his own best interest. But please, please make an attempt to not do that again. He will brush this one off, because… well to be honest, he always has thought you were a little unstable"

"I am. And I will not apologize to him, because I meant every word, but I will control my self. Now what does the feeble fourteen want with me?" Elphie said not really caring, but trying to be cooperative.

She drank coffee, requested some milk and ate her cinnamon buns while Harluc explained what the Ministers wanted. It was mostly pro forma legal matters, and questioning, going over the schedule and what they expected from her. He explained everything carefully, to try and minimize surprises.

"Is it permissible for you to accompany me?" Elphie said.

"I can arrange that, If you wish."

"I wish. How long should this take?" She asked.

"Two hours tops. And your schedule has been cleared as you requested. It was a little tricky, since there were people that wanted to speak with you before the reception, but it is dealt with."

"Thank you, the ceremony and reception will be bad enough. Did you arrange for Glinda and I to see Mr. Kwenyo before the ceremony?" She asked Fruoa.

"He will be here to have brunch, you should be able to join them, when your meeting is over."

"And the spa stuff?"

"Will be ready to go about four this afternoon. She will bring everything needed for manicures, including mineral oil, and facials as well as four helpers. We should be pampered with plenty of time to spare to get dressed." The woman smiled.

"You do have some pre and post reception obligations that are non-negotiable. So you will need to be ready about an hour before dinner."

"Alright." Elphie sighed.

"Fruoa, did Glinda tell you what you needed to know?"

"Yes and I think I answered some questions for her."

"Good, I am afraid I wasn't up for talking to her last night. Please tell her whatever you think she should know about today, my schedule, hers, whatever she needs or asks for."

"Of course Miss Thropp. I am going up there now." She said gather some papers and hurrying off.

"Did you get some sleep?" Harluc asked.

"Yes mother, did you?" Elphie said with no hint of humor.

"Point taken. Are you ready to face the Ministers?"

"Does it matter if I am or not?"

"Not really, I was just being polite." The man smiled and offered Elphie his arm.

"We might as well practice for tonight. I am looking forward to dancing with you once again."

"I just want to get through the next couple of hours." Elphie sighed.

The Ministerial Chamber was a large, formal and imposing place. It was, as was most everything else at Colwen Grounds richly appointed. Even though there were chandeliers and regular lamps, there were ornate gas lamps and candelabras all along the walls and on tables. The fourteen Ministers were seated in throne-like chairs in front of carved desks, arranged in a semi circle on a slightly raised dais. Elphie and the ambassador were seated at a large table at the bottom of the arch. The configuration reminded Elphie of her new luggage and she felt another flicker of emotion. Elphie had been in this room before and was neither impressed nor intimidated by it.

The time passed more or less as the ambassador had told her. It was tolerable for her only because the Ministers were not accusatory or confrontational. They were, however focused and direct in their instructions and with their questions. The First Minister fired questions at Elphie about her knowledge of Munchkinland history and law, the curriculum she was studying at Shiz and how she was preparing herself to be governor. The only real source of contention came when they broached the subject of pulling her out of Shiz, to study in Munchkinland and to tutor her sister. It took all her will and a written please from Harluc for her to calmly explain her plans for Nessarose's education. She volunteered to study anything they required of her, on her own, but respectfully made it clear that she was staying at Shiz. After conferring for quite awhile, the Ministers agreed to both plans, on two conditions. That they provide the list of books and papers for her to study, and she return to Colwen Grounds during her Winter Recess to be tested on the material and to evaluate her sister's training plan and adjust it as needed.

She agreed to these conditions only after the Ministers agreed that she would be required to stay no more than a week, at the beginning of the recess and that her presence would be non-ceremonial. She had to agree to attend to a few official duties that they all agreed the ambassador would oversee. In the end, she had gotten what she really wanted from this compromise, to stay at Shiz.

The subject of her trust was next on the agenda. The ambassador averted a possible confrontation, by suggesting that Master Apothecary Paszor Kwenyo, a respected Munchkinlander, be appointed the executor, when the Ministers balked at Elphaba's suggestion of Samion Upland, a non-Munchkinlander. Both parties agreed and the ambassador said he would talk to Mr. Kwenyo and tend to the details.

The rest of the time was spent with the First Minister explaining to her the various aspects of the ceremonies themselves. Elphie felt another little sir of emotion when she took her glasses out of her pocket to read the papers that were set before her. The formalities had been somewhat altered to accommodate the fact that the normally separate Acceptance Ceremony, which acknowledged the coming of age of a Descending Thropp and the Elevation Ceremony, which was for officially proclaiming an heir apparent, were combined. Mostly the ceremony consisted of speeches, traditional questions she needed to answer publicly and an oath she needed to take. The whole affair would take an hour,

The meeting ran very long and by the time Elphie was dismissed she was tired and irritated with all of the fuss and protocol. Unknown to her, or the ambassador, His Eminence had observed the entire thing from up in the gallery. Even though he attributed his surly great-granddaughter's moderately cooperative attitude to the influence of the ambassador, he decided to take his advisors advice and ignore the outburst of the previous night. His best interest was at stake.

"Thank you, for cooperating in there." Harluc said sincerely as they walked down the hallway towards their offices.

"I can be reasonable." Elphie replied

"Really, that's not what I hear." The ambassador chuckled.

Elphie felt another split second of something when she remembered having this same exchange with Manif not all that long ago.

Glinda awoke feeling better than she had when she had gone to bed. She had had a good cry, which led to a good sleep. Even though she knew Elphie was gone, she padded out into the parlor in her nightdress, barefoot, with sleep tousled hair, to check for sure. After looking in her room, she checked in the little office, Elphie wasn't there, but Miss Gruity and Devi were.

"Good Morning Fruoa, Devi." Glinda said pleasantly.

"Good Morning Miss Glinda." Fruoa said.

Good morning Miss." Devi said. "Miss Thropp is in a meeting with the Ministers."

"I figured she was doing something official. Was she all right this morning? She was not at all last night."

"She seemed to be in slightly better state of mind. She asked that I fill you in on today's events." Fruoa said.

"I'll go get you two some coffee." Devi said.

"And Miss Thropp requested I give this to you." She said taking the envelope out of her pocket.

Glinda took the note, smiling happily, "I'll go and become decent."

She sat on the sofa in her room and read her note, which smelled faintly like cloves.

"_Your ability to know how I need to be cared for, even when I do not, never ceases to amaze, calm, and strengthen me. _

She read it over again, not at all bothered by the lack of a Love Elphie, or other such notion. She understood her love well enough to know that the message itself was the best acknowledgement of her feelings she could do right now, and that was more than enough for Glinda.

By the time she had reread her note again and put it safely away, washed up, tamed her hair and changed into clothes, the coffee and some sweetbreads had arrived. It amused her to find out what she called a fig bun; the Munchkins called a fig danish.

"To start with." Fruoa said. "The reason for the light meal is that Miss Thropp requested some time before her ceremony, with your escort. He is coming for brunch in a couple of hours.

"Yeah!" Glinda bubbled, relishing the prospect of a familiar face. "Will Elphie be able to join us?"

"More than likely, her meeting should be over by then, but I can not promise."

"Fair enough."

The dedicated assistant then caught Glinda up on the events of the previous night, including Elphaba's outburst at dinner. That information alone answered many of Glinda's concerns. She took note of Elphie's schedule and her own, and was delighted that her love would be free between the ceremony and the reception.

When Fruoa explained the ceremony and how she would be escorted in, as an honored guest, Glinda was stunned at ritual of it all. She was pleased at the seating arrangements for the reception dinner, because she would be with the only people she liked here. After some questions, clarifications and some light hearted chatting. Fruoa excused herself to check on brunch, and Glinda retreated to the chair by the window to sketch.

Captain Losait was the only one in the ambassador's office when Fruoa arrived.

"Hello dear." The man said rising and kissing her cheek.

"Maril, what are you doing here? Not that I am not glad to see you." She smiled sitting beside him on the sofa.

"I need to see the ambassador about that boy that was harassing Miss Upland. I was informed they are still with the Ministers and should be back soon. I need to speak with him, but am supposed to see to our visitor. Any thoughts?"

"Many." She smiled coyly. "But on this subject, you stay and wait for Ambassador Danim, and Miss Thropp, she should probably know whatever it is as well. I will see to brunch then attend to Mr. Kwenyo. Acceptable?"

"Yes, but I dislike talking with a young lady about such things."

"You are a treasure my darling, but she is no mere young lady."

"This I discovered, she is an extraordinary young lady. A worthy heir apparent in my humble opinion."

"I agree. I must be off. Do you have your formal uniform for this afternoon and tonight?"

"I do. I shall see you then." He kissed her chastely on the cheek and she left to attend to her tasks.

Elphie was quiet as she walked with the ambassador. She had won some very important concessions and was trying to muster up some pleasure at the thought. She had been battling the numbness all morning, mainly by fingering the pen in her pocket and acknowledging the tiny sparks of emotion that had managed worked their way to the surface.

What is it you have been playing with all morning anyway?" Harluc asked as they neared his office.

"A pen." Elphie said simply with no further explanation. She did not want to share something so precious to her.

"Ambassador!" Captain Losait called as he saw the pair rounding the corner towards the staircase.

"Just a moment Captain." The ambassador said as the man approached. "I am conducting Miss Thropp to the family quarters."

"Your Excellency." He said bowing deeply. "Please forgive the intrusion, but I have information and Miss Gruity said that Miss Thropp should be included in its presentation"

"Very well, please wait in my office." The ambassador said and the captain bowed and left.

"Harluc, please, no more now." Elphie sighed tiredly

"Elphaba, I know the captain well and he would not be so bold as to break protocol like this without very good cause" He said apologetically, truly feeling for her.

"Fine." She said flatly and headed off in the direction of the ambassador's office.

Brunch had shaped up nicely and Fruoa was on her way to the visitor's entrance to escort Elphaba's honored guest. She was curious as to the information Maril had, but knew she would find out in time. She had other priorities the moment.

"Master Apothecary Kwenyo." She said with a curtsy when she saw the traditionally dressed Munchkin man with a very regal bearing.

""I am Fruoa Gruity, Miss Thropp's personal assistant. Ad hoc." She added the last part in response to the man's confused expression.

"I am very pleased to meet you Miss Gruity." Mr. Kwenyo said with a slight bow.

If you will please follow me. I have brunch arranged for you and Miss Glinda. Miss Thropp should be joining you at some point. She is involved with official duties at present."

"Not willingly, I am sure." The man chuckled.

Fruoa smiled in agreement.

As they walked Mr. Kwenyo asked questions about the various statues and paintings. He had lived in Nest Hardings, Center Munch and other villages near to Colwen Grounds, but like most Munchkins, had never been inside. Fruoa answered his questions happily.

"Miss Gruity, I am going to take shameless advantage of my friendship with our heir apparent and make a request."

The woman smiled at the man, taking a great liking to him. "Anything. Within my power."

"I would like to see, sometime, the famous and mysterious Colwen Grounds Cloistered Gardens."

"That is well within my power sir. How would you like to have brunch with Miss Upland there?"

The man raised his eyes in surprise. "You diplomatic types do not drag your feet do you?" He chuckled.

"Not if we can help it." She grinned.

"What did he mean he can't be found!" Elphie exploded after Captain Losait had delivered his information and departed to finish his tasks.

"You heard him, a person named Jacol Koiy was never registered at Emerald College and no one has heard of him there, in Bright Lettins, or here.

"I can't believe this. There is a lunatic running around blackmailing my best friend and no one knows how to find him?" Elphie was pacing and twitching.

"We are hampered by the fact that we have never seen him." Harluc said just as frustrated.

"But I have." Elphie said. "I can look for him at the ceremony and point him out."

"You are not going to be in the best position to scan the crowd, and you will be occupied. What about Glinda?"

"No." Elphie said with force.

"Elphaba, no one else knows what he looks like."

Elphie was frustrated and still pacing. "Wait, Mr. Kwenyo does, Jacol…or whoever he is, has been into his shop on several occasions. I hate to drag him into this."

"We need to be able to identify him, between the two of them…"

"Alright, alright." Elphie conceded. "But I want Fruoa and Captain Losait sitting right there with them, just in case. And guards, not dressed as guards all around. If he is as connected as he claims to be, I do not want to take any chances."

They worked out some details, Harluc promised he would see to all of it, and Elphie said she would to talk to Mr. Kwenyo and reluctantly, to Glinda. She left to go and try to salvage some brunch time before she needed to change for the ceremony.


	58. Chapter 58

"Mr. Kwenyo!" Glinda squealed when she saw her friend enter with Miss Gruity.

The apothecary walked over to the wiggling girl, while his escort ducked into the office to put down her things. Glinda embraced the man fiercely.

"It is so good to see you Mr. K." She said happily.

"You as well my child." He smiled.

Devi, who was in the maid's closet, heard voices: her charges and a male's coming from the parlor.

"What is the meaning of this!" She said rushing in just in time to see Mr. Kwenyo kissing Glinda on the cheek.

"Devi…" Glinda started.

"Unhand her immediately!" The maid said angrily raising a glass pitcher.

Fruoa heard Devi's voice and realized the woman did not know what was going on.

"Devi, It's Ok." Fruoa said rushing out.

"This is Miss Glinda's escort. I apologize for alarming you, I should have made introductions first thing."

Devi's face turned very red.

"Devi, this is Master Apothecary Paszor Kwenyo, He will be escorting Miss Glinda to both events today. He is Miss Thropp's oldest friend."

"Master Apothecary, I sincerely apologize…" The very distressed woman began.

"Madam." The man said before she could finish.

"If I thought for a moment that an old goat such as myself, were making inappropriate advances towards this lovely young lady, I do not think I could have shown as much restraint. No apologies necessary."

"You are very kind sir."

"Actually, the whole event was rather flattering. To be thought capable of still being able to make advances of any sort, at my age." He grinned broadly.

Glinda giggled, and the tension was broken.

"Devi, Mr. K is here to have brunch with me, and hopefully Elphaba."

"Yes, They will be brunching in the Cloistered Gardens." Fruoa said.

"Oh how wonderful, the gardens are just beautiful, especially at this time of year."

"Glinda my dear, they are said to be the finest gardens in all of Oz." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"I can't wait." Glinda wiggled.

"Then let's go." Fruoa said. "I'll take you down there, check on brunch then check on Miss Thropp.

"How is our friend?" Mr. Kwenyo asked as they followed Fruoa down the stairs.

"Not good, I think. We have only been here less than 30 hours and she has been slapped in the face, denigrated, humiliated, and interrogated. She lost her temper with her great-grandfather and a Chief Judge and is currently suffering through who knows what with the Ministers." Glinda huffed.

"Oh dear."

"That is an understatement." Glinda sighed.

"Why don't you two look around for a few minutes and I will see to your meal." Fruoa said leaving two stunned and staring people and one discreetly placed guard.

"This is amazing." Mr. Kwenyo said.

They were looking at a very large maze made up of tall hedges. At the entrance was a patio type set up where a table for three had been set. There were all types of plants and flowers surrounding it. And a trellis with flowering vines growing on it was overhead. They walked into the maze admiring the different plants and flowers that were in small ground patches, pots or flowering in the hedges themselves along the way. There were also nooks in the hedges that contained statues of various Munchkinland luminaries.

"It is more than amazing." Glinda agreed.

They walked a little farther, but Mr. Kwenyo thought that Glinda seemed distracted, so he suggested they go back and sit down.

"We can tour the maze at another time." He said holding her chair for her.

"I'm just worried about Elphie." Glinda said, tears of frustration sliding down her cheeks.

"It's horrible here." She sniffled. "I don't mean here, Munchkinland…I mean here Colwen Grounds. But not all of it. Oh…" She started to cry.

Mr. Kwenyo had little experience with weeping women. His late wife did not cry much and he never had children. The only tears he had seen Glinda shed were of the happy variety, and then Elphaba had been there to tend to her. Wanting to help, he pulled a chair up to her and gathered the very upset girl into a hug.

"There, there my dear." He said quietly, patting her back.

She cried quietly for a little while then pulled away wiping her eyes on a napkin.

"I'm sorry Mr. K. I did not mean to insult your home." Glinda said still sniffling.

A crew of servants brought out carts with warming trays full of a variety of foods, and pitchers of various drinks, including cider. They set up silently, bowed and left.

"My dear child, you did not insult anything. You have every right to be upset when you feel the person you love is under attack." He said kindly.

They talked about what was going on while Glinda served them some food. There were eggs, steamed vegetables, ham, flaky rolls and fruit. Glinda told the man what about what was going on inside and Mr. Kwenyo told her about what was being said outside. They had been eating and talking for about an hour and still no Elphie.

Elphaba trudged up the stairs mumbling and twitching. She could not believe that the low-life cad couldn't be located and that she was going to do the thing she had been actively trying to avoid. Drawing Glinda into the fray. She headed to the family parlor, assuming that her love and her friend would be dining in there. When she did not find them there, she mumbled and twitched her way down to the suite.

"Devi?" She said after seeing no one in the room.

"Miss Thropp, hello." She said coming from the maid's closet. "Miss Glinda and her escort are having brunch in the Cloistered Gardens."

"The Gardens?"

"Mr. Kwenyo expressed a desire to see them, so Miss Gruity set them up there. They have been out there quite awhile."

"Thank you Devi. I will go see them, but I will be back up in an hour or so to get ready for the ceremony."

"Very good Miss. Try to eat a little something." The older woman smiled warmly.

Elphie simply nodded and left. She knew where the gardens were, but she had never been out there before. As she hurried down she thought about which was harder, fighting off the numbness or dealing with what was causing it.

"Mr. K. look." Glinda said, pointing to a very stressed Elphie coming across the lawn.

She got up and ran to greet her.

"You do not look good." She said as she walked with her to the table.

"I am fine. I have to talk to you and I do not have much time." Elphie said with very little inflection.

Glinda sighed.

"Elphaba, my dear child. It is good to see you." The old Munchkin said raising to hug her.

He noticed that she stiffened slightly as he did.

"Mr. Kwenyo I am so glad you are here. I would like to chat, but I need to talk to you and Glinda about something important, before the ceremony." Elphie said sitting down.

Glinda got her a plate of fruit and a glass of cold cider.

"Eat. Please." Glinda said with a pleading look on her face.

"All right Lyndie." She smiled tiredly at her love.

She drank down the cider and nibbled on some melon.

"Now, what is so important Elphaba." Mr. Kwenyo said kindly.

Being in the presence of two people who she knew, without a doubt, loved her made her relax just a little.

Glinda refilled her cider glass and put another piece of melon into her hand as she told them about what had just happened in the ambassador's office and what she needed them to do.

"Of course Elphaba, we will do whatever we have to." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"Elphie, this is unbelievable. He used a fake name?" Glinda said giving her a Munchkinberry, which she ate.

She was extremely distracted and was only eating what was in her hand. Mr. Kwenyo noticed this exchange and smiled.

"Apparently. I don't even know if I want to put myself through this anymore." She put her head in her hands.

"Tell her what you told me. Mr. K." Glinda said poking Elphaba and handing her a piece of melon.

"I'll eat Lyndie." She said a little to harshly, then smiled. "Thank you."

Glinda put more fruit on her plate.

"Elphaba, I can tell this is very hard on you, and why the leaders are making it so for you, I'll never know. But it is important that you understand that out there, in Munchkinland, there are many people who are looking forward to having a female heir apparent, officially. It gives them hope and makes them feel secure. I have been visiting family all over since I've been here and it is all the same. Even in Nest Hardings where you are not as elusive as elsewhere."

"But I will not be governor."

"That is besides the point. You are continuity; you are a link with their tradition. Whatever your reasons are for going through with this…"

"For Nessa's future." Elphie said flatly.

The man smiled. "This may not help you get though all of this, but you need to know, not everyone out there is against you. They do not know you, and may be wary of you because of your coloring and the rumors that have been circulating for years, but they do not categorically dislike you, or want to you to fail."

Glinda slid the plate a little closer to Elphie. "Fruoa has been telling me the same type things. You have many supporters, even at Colwen Grounds."

Elphie ate some more of the fruit while she made a vain attempt to process this information. Glinda interrupted her thoughts with a light touch.

"Miss Thropp, I am sorry to interrupt." Fruoa said. "But you need to get ready for your ceremony now."

Elphie sighed. "All right. Thank you Fruoa. I will be down in my office at the appointed time."

"Fine. And I, as well as Captain Losait will be sitting with your honored guests, as requested.

Elphie nodded and got up. Glinda did as well.

"I'll come with you Elphie.

"No, stay here with Mr. Kwenyo, You do not need to be down there as early as I do."

"Are you planning on braiding your own hair?" Glinda said firmly with her hands on her hips.

"Mr. K. you do not mind do you?" Glinda said.

"Of course not. Go help your friend get ready. Miss Gruity, is it permissible for me to stay in the Gardens?"

"Of course sir. I'll send someone for you when it is time."

"See all taken care of. Go." The man smiled.

Elphie sighed again and walked off with Glinda.

Elphie's outfits, back from the valet, were hanging up on special hooks on the wall. Glinda had won the very minor skirmish with Elphie to stay in her room with her to assist her and was laying out her under garments stockings and shoes while Elphie bathed. Elphie was quiet, but what Mr. Kwenyo had told her had seemed to calm her down, just a little. She watched the reflection of her naked love as she smoothed on oil with her cloth, then dried off with a towel. She was glistening and beautiful. Elphie put on her new, black silk undergarment and slip then cleaned her hair. Glinda went over and took the brush from her love and brushed out her long raven tresses, the ones she loved so much.

"Do you think this is really going to help?" Elphie said quietly as Glinda carefully created the intricate and very pretty braid on the back of Elphie's head.

"I do. Your instincts in these situations are remarkable. The ball, you're AS ceremony, you handled both of those with grace and poise. And there have been other situations as well. The circumstances here are throwing you, I think. Trust your instincts."

"I do not even know if I can trust those any more." She said slipping on the silk stockings and her more formal boots.

"You can, I promise." She handed Elphie her skirt and shirt and she put them on.

Glinda gently tucked the shirt into the skirt and fastened it. She was surprised that Elphie let her do this, but Elphie was barely herself. Then she stood in front of her beautiful girlfriend, wanting so very much to hold her, soothe her. Kiss her. She settled instead on adjusting the outfit and putting on her pins. They were silver and stood out against the stark black silk. Glinda maneuvered Elphie in front of the full-length mirror.

"Trust this my love. Stand tall and proud, let them see my Elphie. The girl who is beautiful inside and out. The girl who is intelligent and kind."

Why am I doing this?" Elphie sighed.

Glinda knew she meant it rhetorically, but provided an answer anyway.

"Your words say you are doing it for Nessa. But personally, I think that somewhere deep down inside, you want to give a silent pfffffft to the people who think you are not capable. Just like you did to ole Horrible." Glinda chuckled.

Elphie simply stared at her love and Glinda saw the suggestion of a twinkle in her beautiful dark eyes, followed by a brief glance that was full of pure affection.

"I love you too." Glinda whispered as she followed Elphie out of the room.

"You should go get ready Lyndie. In spite of the way I am behaving, I am very grateful you will be there."

"I can be no where else. Elphie you look sophisticated, mature and professional. You look good.

She leaned into her love's ear.

"And beautiful." She murmured.

Elphie flushed slightly.

"I am as ready as I am ever going to be for this. I need to go."

Glinda smiled at her lovingly and watched as she walked out the door.

"Elphaba, you look marvelous." The ambassador said as Elphie walked into her office.

"Thank you. It was all Glinda's doing. At the very least I can look the part." She said sitting on the sofa.

"Miss Thropp, Your father would like a moment with you before the ceremony. He is in the antechamber with your sister, brother and their Nanny."

"I'll stop in before I go to the entrance hall. Is there anything else?"

"No. Captain Losait will go to get Mr. Kwenyo, then Miss Glinda and will walk them down to the dais about 10 minutes before the start of the ceremony. I will already be seated."

"Thank you."

The woman nodded and left.

"Do you have anything to tell me before I go see my father?"

"Just thank you." He said with all sincerity.

"Hello father. " Elphie said entering the antechamber.

"Fabala." He smiled. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you father, you wanted to see me?"

"You have your mother's eyes." He said wistfully.

"I never realized how you favor her, except for being green. You do not have to do this Fabala, be drawn into this world your mother shunned."

"Yes, father I do. For Nessa, for her future. She belongs here. I do not.

"You are being selfish, leaving her here. You mustn't push her into this, Fabala." He said sternly.

"She is very delicate and could whither away."

"Father, you know she is thriving in this environment. If you would look closely, you would see that it is I who am withering away here. I have to go." She kissed her father's bearded cheek and left the room.

Glinda was waiting in the entrance hallway with Mr. Kwenyo. Captain Losait was with them. On the way down he had explained about the guards around in plain clothes and what to do if they should see Jacol.

She was nervous, and kept tugging on Mr. Kwenyo's sleeve, which earned her a kind and sympathetic smile and a pat on her hand. Trying to distract herself, she gazed in wonder out the doorway. The ceremony had been set up on the very long stone stairway that led up to the front entrance to Colwen Grounds. A large dais had been built about three quarters of the way down, with plush chairs for the honored guests and officials. It was elegantly decorated with drapes, plants and a very large official seal of Munchkinland. A stand with an orchestra was off to one side and there were hundreds and hundreds of people on the vast lawn in front of the building, all waiting to get a glimpse of their new heir apparent, her Elphie. She had caught a glimpse of her Elphie a little earlier pacing and twitching all alone in the hall and her heart had melted.

As she walked down the stairs on Mr. Kwenyo's arm, to an orchestral fanfare she felt her stomach tie up in knots with nervousness. There was a formally dressed page in front of them and Captain Losait behind them. They were the last honored guests to be seated and Glinda quickly realized that there was a hierarchy among the honored guests and apparently from their seating, at an angle with the officials, they were the most honored. As they sat down she felt a reassuring pat on her arm from her escort. It also calmed her a little to see that Fruoa was on her left and the captain was to Mr. K's right.

The fanfare changed and the officials, about 20 of them, were announced and led to their seats. The crowd applauded and cheered. All of them were dressed in traditional brightly colored, Munchkin tunics that had sashes of patches, ribbons and pins that conveyed their position and status. Mr. Kwenyo and Shell and Frex were in such tunics as well. Then Elphie's family was presented by title and escorted to their seats in grand style. Nessa as carried down by two formally dressed guards, seated in a special sling type device. When His Eminence came in everyone rose and bowed or curtsied as he passed. And Glinda noticed that everyone out on the lawn did so as well. He spoke to the crowd, as did the First Minister, and Chief Judge. At last it was Elphie's turn.

"Presenting, for the purpose of Acceptance and Elevation, Elphaba, Thropp Third Descending, presumptive Heir Apparent to the governorship of Munchkinland." A messenger said loudly through some sort of amplifying device.

Everyone rose and looked to the top of the stairs. The crowd was for the most part cheering and applauding. Glinda's heart leapt to her throat when she saw her love standing at the top of the stairs on the arm of the ambassador and she clung to Mr. Kwenyo's arm. When the applause died down a trumpet fanfare began and Elphie started slowly descending the stairs, everyone bowed their heads in deference as she passed. Glinda did not take her eyes off of her love, she looked calm and in control. Glinda gave her an unacknowledged smile as she walked by. When she reached the dais she curtsied deeply to her great-grandfather. It was the first time she had seen him since her outburst.

"Elphaba, you have reached the age of nineteen, the age in which you must accept or decline the responsibilities of being a Descending Thropp." The First Minster said in a formal voice.

"Which do you choose?"

"I accept." Elphie said in a clear strong voice, looking the Minister directly in the eye.

"By what right do you claim the title of Thropp Third Descending?"

Glinda knew that Elphie had been made aware of what was happening, and it was all traditional ritual, so she was not doing this unprepared.

"I am the daughter of the late Melena, Thropp Second Descending and granddaughter of the late Graceiel, Thropp First Descending." She said in a confidant, firm tone.

From where Glinda was seated, she could see Elphie from the side. Her face was impassive, her posture was rigid, but her hands were not tensed up and there was no sign of finger twitches.

The Chief Judge took over the ceremony.

"Do you acknowledge that you are next in line to the Governership of Munchkinland."

"I do." Elphie said.

"And do you accept the responsibilities that come by being the Acknowledged Heir Apparent?"

"I do."

"Are you doing so of your own free will?"

"I am."

"Then repeat after me." The Judge said looking at her sternly.

"I Elphaba, Thropp Third Descending.

Hereby fully and completely accept the responsibilities and duties of Heir Apparent.

And will perform them to the benefit of Munchkinland when called upon too so.

And will accept the title of Governor, with its duties and responsibilities when necessity dictates."

Elphie repeated each line slowly with a determined air. After she did so, her great-grandfather put a gold medallion around her neck.

"Announce yourself!" He said.

"I am Elphaba, Thropp Third Descending, Acknowledged Heir Apparent to the Governorship of Munchkinland." She said with conviction.

When she finished there was wild applause and musical fanfare.

"Address your people." The Eminent Thropp said, taking everyone, including Elphaba, by surprise.

Glinda grabbed Mr. Kwenyo's arm harder and held her breath.

Elphie remained composed and walked to the front of the dais and took a deep breath.

"I am an enigma here in Munchkinland, a mystery. I was born in Nest Hardings, and raised there and in Quadling Country. I was also born green and allergic to water. I have a solitary, reclusive nature and prefer the company of books to that of most people. I am Top Student at Shiz University, studying Science. I am also now the Heir Apparent to the Governorship of this state. That last aspect of myself does not outweigh the others. I am just Elphaba and like all of you I am many things, some good, some not so good. And like you I am striving to better myself, by learning about myself, others and the world around me. That is the best way I know, to fulfill my role as Acknowledged Heir Apparent."

There was no sound at all, as the assembled masses waited for her to go on. When it was clear she was finished, they erupted into wild applause and chants of her name. Glinda exhaled so sharply Fruoa thought she was ill. She saw that the Judge and the First Minister looked highly annoyed, and her great-grandfather looked angry and wondered why. Elphie had given a wonderful speech. There were a few parting words from His Eminence after the applause died down, then the officials made their way down the stairs, a path had been cleared through the crowd from the stairs around to the side entrance. The honored guests were to leave they way they came, but the officials; family and Elphie were to walk through the crowd.

As they were watching the procession make there way down the stairs, Glinda saw Jacol talking to a guard and leaned over to whisper to the captain. By the time he looked the boy was gone, but he signaled the guards around him to head in that direction, and he went to go talk to the guard. She went back to watching, with trepidation as Elphie, on the arm of the ambassador, headed down the stairs and into the crowd.

"_It's almost over, It's almost over." _Elphie thought to herself as she descended the steps and went into the crowd. She was angry that her great-grandfather had made her speak to the crowd. She felt humiliated and very much on display. She was trying not to mumble or twitch, but she was at her limit and only wanted to flee to her room. But she was waving and smiling as she walked with ambassador, playing the part, affecting the emotions. People were bowing as she passed. Some were smiling and calling her name, some were wary and few said hateful things, but she heard none of it, except for one thing.

"I'm to little, she won't even see me." A little voice said from the front of the crowd.

Elphie heard it and felt a flicker of something and she remembered what Glinda had said about the Innkeeper, so she stopped, turned around and went to kneel in front of a little girl.

"I heard you though." She smiled at the girl.

"Your Excellency!" The surprised and pleased little girl squealed trying her best to curtsy.

"What's your name, little one?" Elphie said quietly.

"I'm called Vivikal, Your Excellency." The girl said proudly. "I am 5 years old."

"That's a lovely name." She smiled.

"I brought you a flower Your Excellency," She said handing Elphie a simple wildflower that could be picked from any field and trying to curtsy again.

"I love this Vivikal and shall but it in water when I return to my room."

"But you are allergic." The little girl said distressed.

"I shall be extra careful." Elphie said seriously and the little girl nodded.

The little girl reached out and tentatively touched Elphie's hand, so Elphie gently took it.

"It was very nice meeting you Vivikal. I must go now, before the Ministers think I have run away." She smiled again and the little girl giggled.

"I wasn't too small after all." She heard an excited little voice say as she walked away.

"That was a very nice thing to do Elphaba." The ambassador said quietly.

"No one, especially children, should ever feel like they can't be seen." She replied even more quietly.

Glinda was walking with Fruoa back towards the family wing. They had just dropped Mr. Kwenyo off at his carriage so he could go change for the formal reception.

"Miss Elphaba looked wonderful today, that outfit was perfect."

"It is very pretty." Glinda said. "It was one of her birthday gifts."

"His Eminence put me in charge of her wardrobe, but she told me that you had her well in hand, and I see that is very true. I can't wait to see her tonight."

"Her gown was designed by the same person who designed the outfit she is wearing now. She will be fabulous." Glinda said proudly.

"I have no doubt. She handled herself very well today. Her speech was perfect."

"She has such good instincts for things like this, but she is always surprised when she pulls it off. I know for a fact that she hated every minute of it."

"I also have no doubt of that." The woman smiled.

Elphie endured a very harsh lecture on the inappropriateness of her speech, which she barely heard or cared about.

"And the stunt with the little girl will not happen again." Her great-grandfather said firmly.

"Now go to your room and prepare yourself for the reception."

"Yes Your Eminence." Elphie said.

She had the words but not the will to challenge him, so she sulked off to the suite.

"Elphaba, I need to see you." The ambassador said.

"Not now, Harluc."

"But…"

"I said not now, I asked for a little time to my self between one form of hell and the other. Leave me be!" Elphie snapped a fled up the stairs.

The ambassador sighed and went back in to talk to Captain Losait.

"Great-grandfather is not pleased with you Elphaba." Nessa said as Elphie walked by the family parlor.

"So I have been informed." Elphie sighed.

"Why would you tell people those things?"

"You mean the truth?" Elphie said flatly. "I guess that would be a new concept coming from here."

"Elphaba Thropp! What a thing to say. Have you no respect for anything?" Nessa said angrily.

"Nessa, I am tired. Can we reschedule the lecture for later? We have manicures scheduled in a few hours, perhaps then." She looked her stunned sister in the eye and walked on down to her suite, and her love.

Glinda had changed, ordered a light snack and was waiting for Elphie in their parlor. Fruoa was handling some last minute reception details on Elphie's behalf and Devi was in the maid's closet. She was alone and took the time to reflect on how proud she was of Elphie and wondered what was happening to her now. She didn't really have to wonder very long.

"Hello Glinda." Elphie said coming into the room.

Glinda did not like the way she looked at all and went over to her.

"Why don't you go change. I ordered us a light snack, we can sit out here together alone for a little while."

"Alright." Elphie said barely above a whisper.

Glinda watched her go, and noticed the small flower in her hand.

"Hang on to whatever you need to my love." Glinda said quietly.

Glinda walked back to the maid's area and told Devi she could go to her own room if she wanted to. The woman said she would after the snack arrived. Then she told Fruoa she could go and take care of whatever she needed to. The snack arrived, Devi left and Elphie came out of her room, still holding the flower.

"I sent our keepers away Elphaba, we are alone." Glinda said sitting in a chair across from her.

She handed her a glass of very cold milk.

"Thank you." Elphie said quietly and drained the glass.

Glinda refilled it and they sat together quietly for awhile.

"I should put this in some water, shouldn't I?" Elphie said at last, holding out her flower.

Glinda got up and poured some water in a small glass. Elphie put the flower into it and sighed.

"I only felt two things this whole afternoon." She said quietly.

"Your smile when I came down the stairs. And a brief something I could not understand when I heard that little girl's voice."

Elphie told Glinda about what transpired between her and the little girl. Glinda listened with a lump in her throat.

"Elphie, that was a good thing. You made that little girl's day. I am so proud of you. And for your speech too."

Elphie then told Glinda about her conversations with her father and her great-grandfather. Glinda listened, holding back anger and tears, but aching inside for her love.

After they had talked together for a little while, their first real conversation since they arrived, Elphie felt more in control. Glinda was getting ready to tell her about seeing Jacol when there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Elphaba." Devi said. "I apologize for interrupting, but your brother has been asking to see you. I told him you were not to be disturbed, but he is most insistent."

"It is Ok Devi, let him in." Elphie said looking confused.

Shell came in looking contrite.

"I'm sorry sis, but Papa and I are leaving in the morning and I was afraid I wouldn't get to talk to you."

"It's alright Shell. Sit down. Are you hungry?"

Glinda put some sandwiches on a plate and handed it to him. He nodded and smiled at her looking very nervous.

"It's alright Shelly, really." Elphie said using the name she used to call him when he was small.

"I know you're busy and tired, but I wanted to tell you this. You looked very nice today, really leader like. And your speech was cool and not just because it was short."

Elphie smiled and Glinda surprised a chuckle.

"I know Papa gives you a hard time, but I want you to know I do have good memories of you, even though he says I don't." He took a bite of sandwich and drank some water.

"May I tell you the clearest one? Seeing you with that little girl reminded me."

"Certainly Shelly." Elphie smiled warmly at him, actually feeling something.

One day, I was about 6 I think. Papa sent me to get you. He wanted you to go out with him on one of his missions. I found you at the school, but instead of reading by yourself in the library, you were reading out loud to a group of preschoolers. I sat to listen, instead of telling you it was time to leave. We were really late getting home and papa was very angry."

Elphie nodded, remembering this incident.

"But he was angry at you, not me. I remember he slapped you really hard and yelled at you. I felt terrible and tried to tell him it was my fault, but you just held up your hand to stop me. You smiled and shook your head just a little."

Glinda was listening to this story intently, putting more pieces into Elphie's puzzle.

"After he grounded you for a month, no library or books from school, I really felt terrible. But you didn't get mad at me, once. You even read to me."

Elphie smiled. "You tried to make amends by bringing me your little first reading books, so I wouldn't be alone."

"You always seemed so lonely when you didn't have a book. I think they were your friends. And you shared them with me."

"They were your books." Elphie said still smiling at him.

"I did not understand why you took all of that punishment for me, until now. You are doing all of this stuff you do not like for Nessa, just like you did for me. I am only a kid, but I want you to know I appreciate what you did for me, that time and all of the times you did things you didn't like for me. And I think what you are doing for Nessa is very cool, even if she won't tell you so. You are a good sister Elphaba. I think you deserve to stay at Shiz, I think you are better there somehow."

Elphie was overwhelmed, she never knew her little brother even thought of her.

"I have to go. Papa wants to instruct me about tonight while you all get your nails painted or whatever. Can I take some sandwiches with me?"

Glinda put some on a plate and handed it to him.

"Thanks Miss Glinda. I'm glad Elphaba has a friend that isn't bound between two covers."

The boy smiled the same brilliant smile that Elphie had and headed toward the door.

"Shell." Elphie said finding her voice. "I would like it very much if I could dance with you tonight."

"Really! Cool. I remember our dance lessons too. I practice with a broom sometimes when Papa is not around. I'm not very good though."

"It will be perfect." Elphie said.

The boy grinned broadly and ran happily out the door.

Glinda watched her love for awhile after her bother left. She was very overwhelmed.

"My love, go take a walk, down to the library. Pace around there and put this away. You look very overwhelmed right now."

"I do not know what to do with this. How can he think I am a good sister, I left him too."

"Please Elphie, This is important for you, I understand that. But you have to much right now."

"Just the opposite, I barely feel anything. But you are right this will overwhelming me."

"Go walk, I'll find you when it is manicure time. Go Elphie." Glinda said.

"I'll go to the library, but send Devi or Fruoa for me, do not go downstairs alone."

"Alright Elphie."

Elphaba hurried down to the library and did just what her love told her to do. She paced, twitched, mumbled and put the very confusing conversation with her brother safely away.

Devi came back over when she saw Elphaba leave.

"Is she alright Miss?" She asked concerned.

"She will be Devi. She is unused to this much attention and needed some time by herself. Do you know how to preserve flowers?"

Fruoa, showed up about 15 minutes after Elphie left and reported that the salon people were here and setting up in the parlor. Glinda went in to Elphie's room and got her formal things ready for her, then she talked to Fruoa about the upcoming dinner and dance, trying to better understand what was going to happen in case there was a way for her to help her Elphie get through it.

Devi took Glinda down to the library to get Elphie while Fruoa went to make sure everything in the parlor was shaping up.

Glinda watched her love walking around the large library, mumbling to herself, but not twitching. That was a good sign. She went in and caught her eye and gave her a smile.

"Manicures?" Elphie asked.

"Yep. But if you wish to stay here, I am sure no one will mind."

"Nessa will mind, very much. Thank you Glinda, for caring for me."

"Thank you for letting me, even in your state."

They walked up to the family parlor for their salon time.

Salon time was a far cry from what it was at Upland Manor. Glinda and Fruoa enjoyed themselves, and Nanny seemed to be. Although she spent so much time trying to run interference for the sisters it was hard to tell. Nessa talked about herself and what she was doing, all the while subtly blaming Elphie for things that were not perfect. The manicures were wonderful and everyone had fun picking out their polish. Nessa thought Elphie should add a little color and was not placated by her sister's assertions that she would look ridiculous. The facials went well, Nessa actually seemed to like hers. Glinda thought it was because Elphie could not have one. She was tired of Nessa's constant picking at Elphie, wondering why she felt the need to do it. After everyone was all finished. Elphie went down to get ready, Fruoa as well, so Glinda had a moment with Nessa, while Nanny went to go and see that Shell had his outfit ready to go.

"Nessa, what do you have against your sister?" Glinda asked pointedly.

"Why would you ask me such a question? I have nothing against her."

"You seem to, the way you pick at her constantly."

"I have known Elphaba longer than you have. She does not see her own flaws and does not seem to care how her actions affect other people."

"Oh really. That must be a family trait then, because you seem to have no clue that what Elphaba is putting her self through, is solely for your benefit. Everything she is doing here is so you can have the future you want, the life you desire. Frankly, I do not think a selfish, ungrateful, spoiled little brat like you is worth the effort. But for some reason she does. In my book that makes her very aware of how her actions affect other people."

Glinda spun on her heel and stalked away to help Elphie get ready.


	59. Chapter 59

Glinda went into Elphie's room without even knocking. She saw her love sitting on her bed muttering to herself. She looked up when Glinda entered.

"Was salon time fun for you?" Elphie asked.

"I loved it, my face is all fresh and clean and my nails are beautiful, and should give you a hint as to my dress color."

"I can't wait to see you in it." Elphie smiled tiredly.

"Elphie, I have to tell you something, you will be irritated with me, but you need to know."

"I will not be irritated." Elphie said.

"Yes, you will. I told off your sister." Glinda said quietly, and told her what she had said.

Elphie arched her eyebrows and looked quizzically at her love.

"I am so sorry Elphie, I know you are stressed and I would never intentionally do anything to add to that." Glinda babbled, as she tended to do when she was excited or upset.

"I tried to hold my tongue, but she is just so mean to you and I just…"

"Lyndie, It's all right, I am not angry with you. I am actually impressed you held out this long."

"We haven't even been here two days yet." Glinda smiled.

"I know, but that is like a week in Thropp time. She will tell me all about it, tell me I made a bad choice in friends and it will be over."

"Elphie, I'm sorry." Glinda said.

Elphaba wanted to gather her love in her arms and hold her until she felt better, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She was too afraid of feeling that much, or worse, of having Glinda not feel anything from her.

"Glinda, please. You did nothing wrong, I promise. I am not angry or even upset. Actually I am rather proud of you. Most people cater shamelessly to Nessa. But not you, my protector." She smiled at her love, hoping that would be enough.

"Somebody around here needs to be." Glinda said with mock fierceness.

"So we are Ok?"

"We are exceptional." Elphie said. "Now if I remember correctly, I can not get into this thing alone."

Elphie washed up, got on her undergarment stockings and shoes then Glinda took down her hair and carefully brushed it out. Soon it was falling down her back and shoulders, shiny black and beautiful. Glinda was struggling. She wanted to honor Elphie's need for no displays of affection, but it was very hard. She helped her love shimmy into her gown, got her fastened up and put her necklace around her neck.

"You are even more beautiful than you were the first time you wore this." Glinda sighed.

"It is to bad sexy as hell is going to be wasted on a bunch of old fogies talking politics and negotiating policy."

"Are you nervous?"

"I am not sure. I don't feel much of anything, really." Elphie sighed.

"Dinner will be boring, the dance even worse. But I do get to dance with Mr. Kwenyo, and see you dance with him. I will sustain myself with that."

"Elphaba, I wish I knew what you were going through, I can sense you struggling and I know I can not help you. I do not like it, but I have accepted it, for now. Just be aware when we are safely back in friendly territory, your stuffing is in serious jeopardy." She smiled

"So noted, I shall give my stuffing fair warning. I know this is ha…"

Elphie was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Miss Elphaba, Miss Gruity is here for you."

"Thank you Devi, I will be out in a moment." Elphie called back.

"Elphie, You did brilliantly at your ceremony, whether you believe so or not. And you will be equally as brilliant tonight. Trust your instincts my love and know I am near, as will be Mr. K."

"I know. You are the only thing I can still feel." Elphie said.

"_Even a little." _ She thought to herself.

"I have to go. And you need to get ready." She looked into Glinda's eyes, silently begging for her understanding and patience, which she received.

"Your Excellency." Devi said forgetting herself. "You are breathtaking."

"Isn't she though." Glinda smiled.

"A few threats and she cleans up rather nicely." Glinda winked at her love.

"Miss Thropp, you are stunning, really." Fruoa said coming out of the little office.

"Thank you all. Fruoa, you look very lovely as well. I want to stop by my sister's suite for just a moment, and then I will meet you and the ambassador in my office. Do I have time?"

"Yes you do, but not much."

Glinda walked with Elphie to the door and watched as her shimmering love walked down the hall. She quickly pushed down all of the tingly feelings she got from seeing her love's beautiful form accentuated by that dress walking away.

"You should get ready now too Miss Glinda, Mr. Kwenyo will be here in an hour or so. Devi went to run you a bath. Will you require a dresser?"

Glinda chuckled. "Since mine just walked away, I guess so. Devi can assist me."

"Very good. I will come for you when your escort arrives."

Elphie held her breath and knocked on her sister's door. Nanny answered and smiled broadly.

"Elphaba, you look marvelous, just like an heir apparent should."

"Thank you Nanny. I need to talk to Nessa."

"She is in her tub. She is very unhappy with your friend and not very pleased with you."

"So I heard. Try to soothe her before she goes down to dinner. Please."

"I'll try dear, now off with you, I am sure you have duties to attend to." Nanny smiled

"Yes Nanny." Elphie smiled back.

The ambassador was dressed and ready, but anxious. He had spent a great deal of time with the captain, figuring out what to do about Koiy. The guard he had spoken with was being held, but he claimed the boy was just asking about the festivities. He was an unknown; a wildcard and her did not like that. Since he seemed to be out for some sort of personal gain, both men were fairly sure that he would not be interrupting the party tonight, but they were taking extra precautions, just to be sure.

"Harluc, Miss Thropp will be down in a moment. And she looks wonderful." Fruoa said coming in to Elphaba's office.

"As do you Fruoa, Maril is a lucky man."

"Thank you Mr. Ambassador. You look quite dashing as well."

"Do you think Elphaba can handle herself tonight?" He said.

"I think Elphaba will do what ever the situation requires her to do." Elphaba said with a touch of irritation as she walked in the door.

"That was not as it sounded. I am worried about you."

"Thank you Harluc, but I will endure. I always manage to some how when I am here."

"This is not like one of your previous visits and you know it." Harluc said quietly.

"You do not have to tell me that, I have been living it. I will be fine, may we drop this conversation now please?"

"Of course. We will move on to you look lovely, even better than at the ball."

"Thank you, but I do not wish to pursue that conversation either. You had something to discuss with me earlier?"

"If you two will excuse me, I have things to attend to." Fruoa said.

"Certainly." The ambassador said in unison with Elphaba.

The ambassador told Elphaba about Jacol being spotted vat the ceremony and everything that was being done to find him and protect the festivities. Elphaba was not happy and became even less so when she discovered that certain Ministers, Judges and her great grandfather were trying to schedule dances with Glinda.

"Prevent that!" Elphie said emphatically.

"Fruoa, who is in charge of her officially tonight, is using her age as a reason to keep the list short. The fact that she has an escort is helping as well, but His Eminence has the right, however to request a dance with whomever he chooses."

"If that occurs, I want to be on the floor, very close by."

"I assumed as much."

"This is going to be complicated isn't it?"

"Very, but not impossible. As you are aware, this is far from a social function. It is a state event, designed to be political and a working introduction to the new Acknowledged Heir Apparent."

"I am very aware and will do what I must. Just keep Glinda away from as much of it as possible. She can handle herself at formal social events, but…"

"Fruoa and Maril will be with her and Mr. Kwenyo as much as possible and I am positive your apothecary friend will whisk her away at the first sign of intrigue."

"I know. Elphie sighed.

They spent a little time discussing the pre-reception obligations, and Elphie prepared herself by giving in to the numbness.

Glinda was bathed, dressed, accessorize and primped. She was in a rather conservative, but none the less stunning red gown. It had a tight bodice, with a barely scooped neckline and long sleeves, that was made of sheer red lace covering thin silky material. The skirt part was full and flowing. Her hair was up, with strategic curls falling around her face and matching diamond earrings, necklace and bracelets.

"Miss Glinda, you look fabulous. You and Miss Elphaba will be the belles of the ball."

"Thank you Devi. I like dressing up."

"It certainly shows."

Devi heard Fruoa enter the suite. She went to greet her and tell her that her charge was almost ready.

In a few moments Glinda appeared.

"Miss Glinda, you look lovely."

"Thank you Fruoa, you look very nice as well. Devi, I think we can add another belle to our ball." She said happily.

"I agree." The woman smiled.

"Miss Glinda, Your escort is in the formal reception room. I have arranged for Miss Thropp to join you two for a few minutes before her obligations begin. She should be down there now."

"Fruoa, Thank you, that will mean a lot to Elphaba." Glinda said forcing back tears.

"Elphaba my child." Mr. Kwenyo said. "You look absolutely stunning, that dress is you."

"Thank you Mr. Kwenyo." She said sincerely, but with little enthusiasm.

"My dear, I know all this formality and pomp is not your favorite, but you handled yourself exceptionally well at your ceremony. I have heard many very positive comments on your acceptance speech, and on you in general. Even if you are just going through the motions, you are doing it brilliantly. I am incredibly proud of you, truly."

Elphaba allowed herself a brief moment of feeling.

"Thank you Mr. Kwenyo. I am doing my best. I want to do this properly, for Nessa's sake."

"I wish you were capable of seeing yourself as I do, or Glinda or the ambassador and Miss Gruity do. All of this would not cost you so much, if you realized that you do not just have to go through the motions, you are a natural at this, whether you like it or not."

"Maybe, but It comes tied up with my family and that complicates things for me in ways… Glinda." Elphie breathed.

"Hi Elphie! Miss Gruity brought me down. She will be back in a minute or two with the ambassador."

She said shutting the door.

Even though they were in the presence of Mr. Kwenyo, Elphie exhaled sharply.

"You looking spectacular my sweet." She said, then blushed deeply when she realized that she had used a term of endearment.

"Thank you Elphie, I hoped you would like this evening gown."

"I do." Elphie said unable to take her eyes off of the girl she adored.

Mr. Kwenyo had discreetly went to the other side of the room to give the girls a few brief moments together. He still did not really understand this sort of relationship, but Glinda was very good for Elphaba, and Elphaba obviously adored her. He knew that this time here, under all of this scrutiny and formality was taxing on them both. He also knew that they would survive it somehow.

"Glinda, I have been told that many political types, with personal agendas have been vying to dance with you. Fruoa has worked to screen out most of them. Please, decline the rest. Mr. Kwenyo will help you."

"All right Elphie, I will. Do not worry about me, I think I am being amply watched over."

"I'm sorry Lyndie, I want you to have fun but this is…"

"I know my love, I know." She said in a quite voice. "Political maneuvering and manipulation I understand and am on full alert." She smiled. "It will be ok."

They gazed at each other and when the door opened Elphie briefly brushed her fingers against Glinda's.

"Miss Upland, You are a vision." The ambassador said.

"The dashing diplomat strikes again." Glinda chuckled.

"But not wrong." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"As much as I would like to stay with this lively and well-dressed bunch, I am afraid I must spirit our guest of honor away to talk with a far less lively and not as fashionable group. " He chuckled and offered his arm to Elphaba.

"We shall see you at dinner."

Elphie smiled at the group and walked out the door on the arm of the ambassador. Glinda watched with just a twinge of jealousy, that she thought she masked well. Mr. Kwenyo frowned briefly.

The group talked amiably about dinner and the dance as they waited for the captain to arrive.

"Oh Fruoa, how nice. Captain Losait is a very gallant and handsome man. A perfect escort for you."

"Escort?" She chuckled "I forgot, you are unaware. The handsome captain is my fiancée."

Glinda squealed with delight loving the romance of it all.

"And tonight we are a regular young couple in love attending the event of the year."

"While babysitting the honored guests." Glinda chuckled.

"That as well." She smiled.

Elphaba was escorted into the formal parlor to have aperitifs with a group of prominent Munchkin business leaders and their wives. She declined a drink, but engaged in conversation, trying her best to be polite and friendly. She talked professionally with bankers and merchants and chatted casually with their wives about social organizations and clubs, oblivious to the not so subtle hints that were being tossed around about the suitability of the ambassador as a husband. She got through the socializing, feeling nothing but tired. Her responses to her felt mechanical and forced. By the time the guests were escorted to the dining hall and she was alone with the ambassador, she was drained of energy.

"Elphaba, however you managed to do, what you just did, it was perfect. You just impressed some very important people."

"It was all an act. I could care less." Elphaba said, hating herself and all this insincerity.

"It was an act for most of these people too, who could also care less." The ambassador chuckled.

"Then what is the point?" Elphie said tiredly.

"The point is that now they are all very happy that they have made a favorable impression upon the next governor. In their mind that is a huge advantage."

"I am not the next governor, and I was not impressed in the least."

"And they do not know either of those things. They have only had to deal with his Eminence, a male for decades. All this will eventually be to Nessa's benefit. After you depart she will be introduced to these people in a far less formal setting. They will remember their interactions with you and be more receptive to her, which will give her many allies, when she assumes the role of governor."

Elphie looked at him like he was a lunatic.

"Trust me Elphaba, I am a diplomat. As insincere as this all is, it is the way things work. For better or worse, you are playing a game here, and playing it well."

"I hate playing games, and am not really adept at them. Except croquette."

"Ah yes, the genteel, intellect's game, a good choice for you. Then play croquette, analyze your shots, evaluate your opponents and use their plays to your advantage."

Elphie arched her eyebrows and absorbed this new and intriguing information.

"Grab your mallet Your Excellency, the field of play, also known as the dining hall and ballroom awaits."

"I feel very out of place among all of this youth and beauty." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled as the four walked to meet the family in the informal parlor for appetizers before dinner.

"Mr. K. you are handsome and dapper in that tuxedo. You look distinguished and I am proud to be on your arm." Glinda said honestly.

"All right I'll concede to the beauty part, but the youth I am afraid is non-negotiable." She smiled and everyone had a good laugh.

Frex and Paszor greeted each other warmly and got reacquainted while talking about Elphaba and her schooling. Glinda stayed with Mr. Kwenyo, because she did not want to converse with Nessa. Nessa found this to be very rude, especially on top of Glinda's unwarranted outburst earlier and complained bitterly to Nanny. Nanny did as she always did and ran interference on Nessa's behalf, convincing Glinda to come and spend some time with Nessa, citing the she is not a bad girl, just delicate and high-strung argument. The older men talked amiably. Mr. Kwenyo bragged on Elphaba and her accomplishments, to counter the slightly negative comments from her father. He knew that the man wasn't heartless or intentionally cruel, he just had never figured out a way to understand is green, intellectual daughter. Or give her the love and nurturing she needed. It seemed to work, as by the time they were called for dinner, Frex had conceded that Shiz might be good for Elphaba, as long as she remembered where she came from and didn't let it all go to her head. Nessa spent her time turning on the charm, trying to convince Glinda that she did actually appreciate her sister, she was just angry because she had been left and was going to be again. By the time they were called to dinner, Glinda realized that there was no point in pursuing the argument and went into her best biddy committee appeasement mode.

In the massive and very formal dining hall Glinda had no idea how everyone at the other tables had been seated, but by the time the honored guests and family were presented it was an event worthy of a precision military parade. She was exhausted by the time she was seated. After she was seated, she rose again along with everyone else for the entrance of his Eminence, complete with deference and musical fanfare.

Elphaba, on the arm of the ambassador, listened from the entrance hallway as everyone was presented and seated. She heard her great grandfather give a welcoming speech and then present her in very formal fashion followed by her entrance music. She walked in slowly, as people rose and bowed as she passed by. Her stomach in knots, but her face feigned friendly. In the sea of over one hundred people she saw her table, and Glinda and was grateful that Fruoa had taken care of the reception arrangements instead of His Eminence's assistant.

"Please be seated." She said in proper form as she was seated by the ambassador and received a bright smile from her love.

Formally dressed servers brought out the seven-course meal in grand style. Fruoa, remembering Glinda's request from before had made sure that Elphaba was served a proper meal with plenty of cold cider, the only glitch being the dressing on the salad. Her grandfather noticed the difference in the food she was being served and frowned disapprovingly. That was as much attention as he paid her almost all throughout dinner. Having found out how close he was to Elphaba, and how prominent he was in both Shiz and Munchkinland, Mr. Kwenyo, was the recipient of most of His Eminence's attention and questions. Glinda got her fair share of questions and compliments though, enough to keep her from becoming outwardly fidgety. Throughout the entire meal, there was no social conversation at all; it was all politics, business or the state of Oz in general. Elphaba had tuned it out for the most part, but Glinda was bored to tears.

When dinner was at last over with, Fruoa rescued Glinda and Elphie, along with Nessa for pre-dance freshening up and whisked them away to a private room in the ladies lounge. All along the way Elphie endured more bowing and deference.

"Thank you Fruoa, A break was definitely needed." Glinda said as she lowered herself into a comfortable chair.

"You are welcome, I have attended many of these state events, they are not for the faint of heart." She chuckled.

"How are you holding up Miss Thropp." Fruoa said addressing Elphaba.

"I find these state dinners tedious." Nessa replied.

"That they can be Miss Thropp."

"And you, Your Excellency?" Fruoa said looking directly at Elphaba this time.

"I survived. Thank you by the way for my meal." She smiled.

After a little primping, some quiet relaxing and a brief from significant glance between Elphaba and Glinda the women went back out to their waiting escorts.

The dance started with the more fanfares of introductions and presentations, and as before Elphaba being the last in. She walked in alone, through a very long path created by the attendees, all bowing or curtsying. When she reached the dais there was wild applause. She was to dance her first dance, to the official Munchkinland waltz, with her great grandfather to start off the festivities.

"I have been informed that you are a competent dancer, do not embarrass me." He whispered sternly in her ear as they headed onto the floor.

"I have no intention of doing so sir." Elphaba said with a smile, knowing full well that he would take that as impudence.

The music started, she curtseyed deeply while her great grandfather bowed slightly and took her into position. She could never remember being touched by him before and found it disconcerting. She spotted Glinda over with her family and recovered her bearings. She thought of her love and danced with conviction. When the waltz was over, and another started for everyone else, her great grandfather seemed mildly impressed.

The dance went as Elphie had predicted. She danced with Ministers, Judges and other minor state figures, all testing her in someway or asking intrusive questions. She danced with more business leaders who only talked economics and the state of Munchkinland financial health and wanting her to solve all it's ills during one waltz. She spoke pleasantly to them, answering when she could, deferring to their opinions when she could not. Every so often she was maneuvered into a cluster of people who wanted to meet her and discuss whatever their particular situation was. Luckily, the ambassador was monitoring her interactions and always intervened after a few minutes, claiming the privilege of dancing with his date.

Glinda spent the majority of her time on the floor with Mr. Kwenyo. Fruoa and Maril were always dancing close by. Even though Fruoa had done a splendid job screening the people who approached her and she had declined a few on her own, the ambassador had advised her that it would be unwise to decline his Eminence or the Chief Judge.

The Chief Judge approached Glinda first and asked Fruoa, who was known as her chaperone, for a dance.

The dance itself was pleasant enough, but the conversation was not to Glinda's liking. She politely evaded questions about her and Elphaba's friends and social life, by redirecting the conversation to how grand Munchkinland was and how different from Frottica. Her bodyguards, as she had teasingly started to call Fruoa and Maril, were dancing within earshot. And Elphie and the ambassador were within sight.

During some of Elphie's brief downtime, allowing her to get a drink and sit down, Shell approached her. It had taken lots of coaxing and reassurance from Glinda for him to go.

Elphaba…uh I mean Your Excellency." He said bowing formally as he had been instructed. "May I have the pleasure of this dance? If you are not busy that is." He said tentatively.

"I would love to dance with you, and I am always Elphaba to you little brother."

Elphie asked the ambassador to request, on her behalf a waltz that she had taught Shell to dance to. When it came on he led her onto the floor, and with the exception of only a few missteps, it was a good dance. They chatted and laughed and enjoyed their time together.

"Thank you sis, that was fun." He said when it was over.

"Elphaba, please ask papa for a dance. He thinks dancing is a waste of time, so I doubt he will ask you, but he is here and he can dance. Please." He said with boyish earnestness.

"Alright Shelly, For you I will ask father, but do not be disappointed if he declines."

"He won't, I'm sure!" Shell said with glee.

Elphie smiled. "Please go tell Ambassador Danim what I am going to do so he can take care of my other obligations. And while you are over there, I think there is some cake left on the dessert buffet." She winked at her brother

Shell nodded and ran off happily towards the ambassador. Elphie had no idea why she had taken to her brother as she had, she barely knew him after all. But she put that away to ponder later. She fought her nerves as she went over to the family area.

When she arrived she chatted casually with everyone for a short time, relishing the nearness of Glinda, but realizing her time was limited, she braced herself for rejection.

"Father, I would be honored if you would dance with me." She said as sincerely as she could.

"Shell put you up to this didn't he? That scamp."

"Only in that he told me you probably would not ask me. I know you do not care for dancing, but you did teach me."

"All right little Fabala I will. Your mother always did seem to like when we did that." He sighed.

They went out onto the floor and much to the amazement of just about everyone, danced a beautiful slow waltz together.

"Fabala, I had a conversation with my old friend Paszor. He was always very fond of you and still seems to be. He told me about your studies and how well you are doing. I will no longer chastise you for wanting to stay at Shiz." He said quietly

"Father, I appreciate that, really." Elphie said not having any idea what to do with this intrusion into her ability to not really care.

"Just remember you have a sister who needs you."

"I won't father, how could I? Elphie replied very confused.

Glinda watched her love dance with her brother and smiled. She actually looked like she was enjoying herself. She was surprised as anyone when her father agreed to dance with her and watched that interaction intently. Elphie went from nervous to confused, but no one else seemed to notice. She was disappointed when the ambassador took Elphie away after the dance and she did not get to talk to her.

After another round of Elphie dancing with officials and Glinda dancing with Mr. Kwenyo, Shell and Maril, with Fruoa's permission, the ambassador came over and suggested they switch partners.

Mr. Kwenyo went over for his long awaited dance with Elphaba, but Glinda begged off, offering the dashing diplomat a dance at another time.

"Elphaba, my child. Would you do me the honor?"

"Mr. Kwenyo I have been waiting for this all night long." Elphie said with actual affection.

"As have I."

They danced two dances together; the first was all dance. The older man felt the girl relax slightly in his arms, as she looked at him gratefully. It was a fine dance. The second was not a waltz, but in the hands of a trusted friend, she enjoyed picking up the dance steps and actually laughed. They chatted and chuckled as they traipsed, more or less together around the floor. Elphie wished her whole night could be like this, and reminded herself that the night was temporary, but her life was not and her life was like this. It was good.

Glinda watched her two friends move around the floor feeling a great deal of emotion. She knew how much Elphie desperately needed this, and hoped she would be able to feel it and hold on to it. When another dance started that was not a waltz, Glinda watched with delight as Elphie learned the new steps and actually laughed. She looked more relaxed than she had since before they left Shiz. But she saw her love's demeanor change immediately when the music ended and she was pulled away to talk with a group of Ministers. It was at this point that His Eminence asked her to dance, and she accepted because she had no choice.

Her bodyguards went out with her and the ambassador got another partner, because Elphaba was indisposed and stayed close by. Elphaba was furious that she was being kept with the ministers and tried to excuse herself to no avail. When the dance was over, so was her talk with the ministers and she realized it had been done on purpose and became even more angry. Glinda did not seem overly concerned as she walked off the floor, so Elphie tempered herself a little bit.

The rest of the night was just like the first part and by the time everyone had danced the last dance, Glinda was tired and Elphie was agitated. Glinda and her bodyguards walked Mr. Kwenyo back to his carriage and she gave him a fervent hug and affectionate kiss goodbye.

"Your dashing diplomat might have more than a working interest in Elphaba, you may want to warn her." He said before he boarded his carriage.

"I was afraid of that." Glinda sighed.

"Oh do not worry, I know Munchkinland officials and he would never take advantage of such a stressful time as this. This is just a warning for future reference."

"I'll warn her. I tried to at the ball, but she did not believe me."

"That's our Elphaba. I had a grand time my dear, but we will talk about our adventures later. Go wait for our girl."

"Good night Mr. Kwenyo and thank you for agreeing to this, it made my evening fun." Glinda smiled.

The man nodded, returned her smile and drove away.

Elphaba made the final rounds of chatting for about an hour then endured a talk with her great grandfather before she trudged, exhausted up to her suite. Glinda got ready for bed then tried to stay up and wait, but fell asleep before her love got back. Devi greeted Elphie and helped her out of her dress, and got her a glass of cider before she left. Elphie thanked her for the cider and was to exhausted to care that she was in her undergarments in front of a virtual stranger. After downing her cider and getting into her nightdress she went and watched a sleeping Glinda for a long time. Every exhausted bone in her body wanted to go and curl up next to her precious girlfriend, the love of her life. Instead, she walked wearily to her own bed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Glinda awoke feeling refreshed and surprisingly happy. She figured after the late and intense night, Elphie would have some time off. She was very disappointed to discover that She had been gone for a couple of hours, but relived that she had slept until Miss Gruity had come for her and had eaten a decent breakfast. She cleaned up, dressed and went to the family parlor where a brunch buffet had been set up. She filled a plate and ate alone for a time until Fruoa came to join her and fill her in on Elphie's schedule.

"Can't she even have tea with us later?" Glinda said trying not to pout.

"I'll see what I can do, but she is trying to get all of the legal and diplomatic things done as quickly as possible so you two can leave in a few days."

Glinda sighed "I understand, but it has been nonstop for her since we got here."

"I know this environment is new to you Miss Glinda, but I think she is doing fairly well."

"She is losing herself." Glinda sighed again. "She is reverting back to the Elphaba that left here."

"Can you really pull her out of meetings if I ask?"

"Yes. Do you want me to?"

"If she can not get away from those task masters for tea time, yes, please."

"She will be here fore tea time, at least for a little while. I promise." The woman smiled and excused herself.

After being ganged up on by Devi and Nanny, Elphaba ate some breakfast, then went to meet with the Ministers. It was not distressing or irritating because she was actually working with something she could understand, books and papers. She spent the rest of the morning and all afternoon working out the legalities and details of Nessa's education and her own nominal responsibilities as heir apparent. She was essentially helping them rewrite policy and procedure to accommodate this very unique and unprecedented situation. It wasn't easy, and there were a few points of contention, but it was working out well for her. No one was questioning the fact that Nessa would be the physical presence of the Descending Thropps instead of her so she was as happy as it was possible for her to be here. It was late in the afternoon when Fruoa came in and interrupted them, whispering something in her ear. She excused herself politely, promising to return soon, then hurried out.

"Is she hurt? Did someone say something to her? Did…" Elphie said trying to mask her panic.

"Miss Thropp, please. She is absolutely fine. She asked me to get you if as she said, those taskmasters do not let her out by tea time. She is concerned you are working too hard." The woman smiled.

"She wants to have tea with me?" Elphie said incredulously.

"Apparently. She worries about you, as best friends tend to do."

"That they do."

"Glinda, honestly tea time?" Elphie said amused when they were alone in the family parlor.

"Well I consider you being overworked an emergency."

"As I said we really need to discuss your definition of emergency." She smiled.

"Half an hour, then I need to go back. All right?"

"I'll take what I can get, if you eat something."

"Fine." She said.

"Tell me what you are doing?" Glinda said as she put some little sandwiches and some fruit on a plate for Elphie.

Elphie told her briefly what she was working on then asked about her day. She discovered that after brunch her love had had taken a relatively civil walk with Nanny and Nessa, then sketched. She wanted to show her parents what this place looked like.

As Elphie listened to her love chatter happily about her day, she slowly moved out of the numbness that she had been working under all morning. It was easier for to function here when she didn't feel too much, but this trip she seemed to have kept it from consuming her completely this time. For Glinda's sake, if nothing else. They would be leaving in a few days, and she was positive she could keep from giving into it for that long.

"I have to go Lyndie, the Ministers have been surprisingly cooperative today, but if I do not go back I may lose my advantage."

"Go Elphie, I'm satisfied. You've eaten, you are not unduly stressed and you got some sleep last night."

Glinda smiled.

"I aim to please." Elphie said and left.

Glinda went back to their suite and asked Devi if she would mind accompanying her to the Cloistered garden so she could sketch there. Devi enthusiastically agreed and they spent most of the evening out there.

Elphie went back to the Ministerial Chambers, but not back to the same situation. A few judges had come in and were questioning her about why she was rewriting the documents the way she was and tried to get more out of her about her associations at Shiz. Things were contentious and Elphie soon became less cooperative. She knew she was well within her rights to do what she was doing and deeply resented being challenged like this. Three hours after she went back in feeling more or less Ok, she left feeling irritated, frustrated and like giving in to the numbness.

"We need to talk." Harluc said catching her as she headed upstairs.

"What now!" She snapped, but went with him into his office.

"Can't this wait, I have had it up to here with all of this." She said irritated.

"We intercepted a letter that came for Glinda, it is from that boy. It basically said that she looked good at the ceremony and reminded her about their deal. And that he would be in contact with her before she left."

"What!" Elphie flared. "Let me see that."

She read the letter seething and fuming.

"What kind of a moron is he, can't he figure that she would tell me this stuff."

"Most blackmailers think their victims are too afraid to tell anyone, they count on that. He was obviously unaware that Glinda was not easily intimidated."

"He should have been, she kicked him in the privates." She said to angry to blush.

"Ouch." The ambassador chuckled. "Some people are just so power hungry they lose perspective and make serious errors in judgement. This is not the first time someone here has been blackmailed. We will stop him."

"And soon Harluc, very soon."

"We are following every lead, we have uncovered some people in a cell here and have discovered a link to the Emerald City, there is an unknown player tied into this somehow, we are hoping that is your Jacol."

"This is a nightmare. A never-ending nightmare." Elphie said unemotionally

"It's about to get worse."

"Great." Elphie sighed

"The Chief Judge was unhappy that Glinda would not talk to him about you last night. They have received some anonymous information about you they want to clarify."

"Anonymous information?"

"They have not been very forthcoming, but my sources say it is not very specific, more things about who you are involved with and how it might be detrimental. We think it is from that cell I mentioned, that's how we discovered the link to the Emerald City. It was mentioned in passing."

"What? This makes no sense whatsoever."

"It does to us, and we are following up on it all, even wrenching information from the judges. The problem is I found out they are planning on officially summoning Glinda tomorrow to question her formally about your associates. They are looking for something specific, I do not know what."

"Summon her!" Elphie shot up from her seat and stormed around the room. "Summon her."

"They can, by law and not even you can prevent it. Only His Eminence can and he is planning on being there."

"Like hell I can't prevent it." Elphie paced and twitched mumbling to herself for a time.

"I want her out of here."

"Elphaba, that is not..."

"I want her in a carriage, with you, on her way to the Emerald City train station by dawn tomorrow." Elphie said icily.

"I can not just up and…"

"I want her out of here. I mean it. If you do not take her, I will and you know that will cause incalculable problems. I want her out of here by dawn, a comfortable but very quick trip, with you. And if you do not personally put her into a private compartment on a train directly to Frottica, you will have to deal with me. Is that clear?" Elphie said in a deceptively calm controlled voice

"Very clear, I'll get it arranged." He said seriously, impressed with her determination.

Elphie paced around the halls trying to regain control. Too much was happening at once, but Glinda was what mattered. She hurried upstairs to the suite. Devi and Fruoa were in the office and told her that

Glinda was just out of the tub and drying her hair.

"Fruoa, Harluc is working on a very urgent project for me, Please go and assist him. Devi you can go to your room. I do not want to be disturbed tonight for any reason, by anybody. At all. If the palace is on fire, I do not care. If the Wizard himself shows up for a chat, send him away." Elphie looked directly at both women.

"Understood Miss Thropp." Devi said.

"I'll go down right now." Fruoa said very curious as to what had happened.

"Thank you." Elphie said with no inflection at all.

She latched the door after they left and paced and twitched. Her anger had ebbed and she was fighting the urge to succumb to the numbness or to pack up and leave too. This was only their third day here and she felt like she had been battered for weeks. There was too many conflicting emotions, too much shifting between emotional foci, too much to comprehend and sort through. Any one of these things she could handle, but all of them together were too much. Elphie felt like she was losing her mind.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled when she saw Elphie in the parlor.

She skipped over to her love in her nightdress and robe and saw her drawn face and troubled eyes.

She gazed into them for a time.

"Your sending me to Frottica, aren't you?" She said at last.


	60. Chapter 60

"You are making me leave." Glinda said carefully. "You are making me leave you."

"I have to Lyndie." Elphie said miserably motioning for Glinda to sit down.

She sat across from her love and looked into her tear filled, very upset eyes.

"Things are spiraling out of my control too quickly. It's not a matter of me not wanting you to be here with me. Harluc can not even intervene to shield you from this place anymore." She sighed.

She quietly told her about the letter from Jacol and everything the ambassador had told her about the judges and their quest to gather information. Her voice was laced with sadness and regret. Glinda listened intently, trying to move away from her own distress at having to leave and focusing on Elphie.

None of what she was saying sounded all that bad to Glinda, but it was obviously extremely distressing to her love, and she did know this world.

"Be angry with me Lyndie, hate me even, but please do not fight me. You need to be gone before they summon you. You need to go tomorrow morning. Knowing that they will be speaking you harshly, badgering you about things you do not know, and that I can do nothing is to much for me to bear." Elphie said quietly.

Glinda knew that everything that Elphie was going through here was to free her from whatever kept her

tied here, so they could have a life together. Glinda could do no less than support that. But the thought of leaving so soon was very upsetting. She took a moment, gathered her thoughts and focused on her Elphie's needs, instead of her own.

"Elphaba my love, look at me please." Glinda said gently and Elphie complied.

"I am not angry with you, I could never hate you, for any reason, and I have no intention of fighting you." She said, but not happily.

"I might be angry with you later though. I will probably cry and pout and drive my parents crazy with whining and temper tantrums. And whoever volunteered to accompany me will more than likely regret that decision." She smiled.

"He did not volunteer, He was drafted, rather forcibly." Elphie smiled back.

"Then the dashing diplomat will find out exactly what happens when someone dares to cross the perky." Glinda chuckled hoping to lighten the mood.

It worked, a little and Elphie relaxed slightly.

"Elphie listen to me please." Glinda pleaded.

"I am very aware that you try very hard to honor my irrational insecurities about you leaving me and not loving me anymore. You have been more sensitive and understanding than I could have ever hoped for. If you are willing to risk even the possibility of hurting me, I know within my very core that you feel it is your only option. I trust that. I am not happy about it, but I trust it. I trust you my precious love. I also trust that if you had any option to leave with me, or at least accompany me, you would, so I am not even going to ask."

"Thank you my sweet, I feel backed into a corner. I do not want you to be hurt, by my decisions or by the madness that goes on here. Getting you away from here is the lesser of two evils." Elphie sighed.

"Be assured, I am not hurt, If anything, I feel more loved and cared for than ever. Anything worth having is worth fighting for and you are fighting for yourself, and fighting for us. I can understand that, even if it frightens me a little."

"Do not be frightened, please." Elphie was miserable. "I will be with you in a few days and I will handle whatever I have to here."

"I know. I will go, with little or no fuss, so this is a non-issue now, all right?"

"All right." Elphie sighed not sure how she felt about not having to fight with Glinda over this

"Now talk to me my love, tell me what has you so confused and stirred up."

Elphie looked at her love her bright blue eyes filled with true affection and concern, and gave in. She told her about all the mixed emotions that she had been experiencing, about her not putting up a fight and her shame at thinking briefly that a fight would have made this easier. She told her about battling the numbness and confessed to not caring about much of anything or feeling much of anything because it was easier, safer. But now that she knew how good things could feel the numbness was becoming a liability instead of help. She paced and talked, almost against her will.

"I have been afraid to say the words that are so precious to me, to us." She said sitting down on the sofa beside Glinda.

"I was scared they would become lost in the void of meaninglessness that swirls around everything here. And I did not want you to say them, for the same reason. I am losing my mind Lyndie, please help me." Elphie said looking into Glinda's eyes, her voice quivering.

Glinda leaned over and put her lips directly to Elphie's ear.

"I love you Elphie, deeply and completely. I love you." She whispered.

Glinda then took her love's hand and led her into the master bedroom, shutting and latching the door behind her. She sat Elphie on the bed and stood in front of her.

"We are alone my love, completely alone. Do not be frightened, pretend we are in our room at Shiz and tell me what you need to get through this." Glinda said quietly.

"You already know, I am sure." Elphie smiled.

"I know you are stirred up, frightened and confused. You need to tell me, and you are scared to say it, or even to admit it. And after being here for these few days, I understand why."

Glinda was speaking quietly and with great affection, the exact thing she knew Elphie wanted to feel more than anything. Elphie started to tremble slightly as she got up to pace.

"I am a damn fool Lyndie. I thought I could survive here without feeling much, I always have before. I cut myself off from the very thing I have been struggling all term to have. I thought I had to keep my feelings to myself, bury them to keep them hidden and safe. I did not understand, until now that you already have them. You watch over and protect them, and give them back to me whenever I need them, but I have resisted that here, the one place I truly need it. Now I am terribly frightened that it is almost too late, that I may not be able to access all of my feelings for you, or Shiz or anything else. And by the time I leave here it may be too late all together. I wish I understood how all of this is supposed to work, but I do not. I do not even think I am making sense." Elphie sighed and sat back down.

Her cork had quietly popped, and a long stream of mixed up thoughts and fears came pouring out, as tended to happen when Elphie kept so much bottled up for to long. As hard as it was for her, Glinda had kept silent and her hands to herself.

"I have been trying to keep a hold of our good life, the life I want to make better. I have messed everything up though. I do not know what is real any more. I want to know that being here hasn't deadened me inside, that I can still feel and express something real, something true instead of the affected nonsense I receive and express here. Now that I know what true affection and real love feel like, I know how important they are, to give and receive. Oz forgive me, but I want affection, physical and emotional, I need it. And I never realized how much of it you lavish on me and how it strengthened me, until I stupidly cut myself off from it. Forgive me my precious. I have been unfair to myself, and even more unfair to you."

Glinda had yet to say anything, or touch Elphie in any significant manner, Now that her love had gotten it out, however, she allowed herself to do what she had wanted to do since that first lunch with Elphie's family. She reached out and gently stroked the green check that had felt the sting of a smack, and then she kissed it softly.

Elphie forced herself not to flinch or pull away by closing her eyes and experiencing the gentleness she also knew she needed.

"Glinda I have no right to ask this of you, because I am sending you away…"

"Ask anything my love, it will be yours." She said still gently stroking her love's cheek.

"Care for me, like you always do. Give me what I do not even know I need." Elphie said in an almost pleading tone

"I thought you would never ask." Glinda smiled and pulled Elphie up and into a gentle embrace.

She held her for a while, stroking her hair until her renewed trembling eased. Then she intertwined their fingers, causing the familiar jolt.

"We will go back to the basics my love. Back to the familiar, back to this."

She gave Elphie a gentle, but lingering kiss, their first in too long. Then she kissed her love with purpose.

Elphie accepted it hungrily, melting into it and what it represented. They kissed for a long time, with their fingers intertwined, allowing Elphie to reconnect with what she was afraid she had lost, and Glinda to care for her Elphie, openly, as she had been wanting to do since she arrived.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie said quietly, afraid of the words would fade.

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda said giving her another gentle kiss.

"Come my love, I have an idea." Glinda grinned.

"Uh-oh." Elphie smiled accepting her love's hand.

They went into the large, luxurious bathroom. Elphie sat in the chair and watched her love work.

Glinda took the rest of the Gillkin Rose scented mineral oil left over from Elphie's manicure and poured it into the ceramic basin that was on the vanity.

"May I inquire?" Elphie smiled. She loved it when her love hatched an idea.

"I am assuming that you have put a very strongly worded, verbal do not disturb sign on the door and that, at least until the morning, we are completely alone and private." Glinda smiled and Elphie nodded.

"We both need to give, as well as receive a little affection. We are going to care for one another, together, as always.

"With oil?" Elphie looked confused.

"Of course." Glinda sat on the edge of the tub. "Do you remember when I was so sick, and you bathed me with your oils?"

"I do." Elphie smiled.

"I hurt all over, especially my poor little backside." She smiled, eliciting one from Elphie.

"I was frightened and miserable. You carefully bathed me, rubbing oil on me with your gentle hands, wiping it off with a soft cloth. Feeling your hands on my bare skin, that simple action, eased my achies better than any medicine, because those soft green hands radiated affection and love. It was intimate and made me feel safe, loved and very cared for, which made me feel better. The same was true when you turned me into a blonde candy cane." Glinda grinned.

Elphie smiled remembering massaging Glinda with peppermint oil, as a compromise for a cold bath.

Glinda got up, pulled Elphie up and started to unbutton her blouse. Elphie did not pull away.

"And I know you remember, when I tended to you, right after you were raped." She said helping Elphie out of her blouse and unhooking her undergarment, hoping that the word she uttered and the action she was performing would not cause her love distress.

"You said my touch was the only thing that didn't hurt. I put oil on your bruises and cuts…"

Elphie sighed, but did not stop what was happening

"Your touch was gentle and soft." She said. "The fist such touches in my memory."

Elphie unfastened her own skirt as she always did.

"You, more gently than I knew was possible, bathed me, tended my wounds, and massaged my back. I felt safe, and even though I was unable to process it at the time, felt affection and love." Elphie said.

Elphie undid Glinda's robe and helped her remove it, then gently pulled her nightdress over her head. Then she took Glinda's hands in hers and together they got Elphie out of her skirt and undergarment. While Glinda got the soft clothes and towels, Elphie removed her shoes and stockings. She spread two towels on the side of the sunken tub and sat on one with legs inside.

"I am very nervous. I think nudity is illegal at Colwen Grounds." Elphie smiled.

Glinda chuckled and sat the oil filled basin in the tub and put two soft clothes in it, then sat across from Elphie on the other side of the tub.

"How can it be illegal to tend to someone who needs caring for." Glinda smiled.

"Oil, like waltzes, seems to work for us. I used it to tend to you when you were battered and bruised, You used it to tend to me when I was very sick." Glinda said reaching over to cup Elphie's cheek.

"You are emotionally battered now. The wounds may not be visible, but they still need tending to, need to be cared for."

"You must have received few emotional cuts and scrapes yourself during this mess." Elphie smiled.

"I did, and they are about to be tended to as well."

They were in perfect position to start on each other's legs. Glinda picked up one oil soaked cloth and handed the other to Elphie. She lifted Elphie's leg up onto her side of the tub and dribbled oil from her cloth on it. Elphie did the same to her. As they slowly and tenderly washed each other's legs they talked some more about the times they had physically tended to one another and how that had helped their emotional states. They talked about Elphie's touching exercises, which the both agreed needed to continue and they talked about the oil bath they had shared at Upland Manor.

"That one was more oil, less bath." Elphie chuckled

"And this one is less oil, more bath." Glinda replied with a grin.

For a long while, they used the cloths and their hands to slowly bathe each other. They stood together in the tub and wordlessly ran the oil soaked cloths, or their oil covered hands up and down each other's arms, chests and stomachs and sides. Elphie slowly allowed herself to revel in Glinda's affectionate touch, feeling what she had come to consider normal. She felt safe, loved and wanted.

"My love, what's wrong." Glinda said when she saw tears slide down her love's oil covered face.

Elphie sat down on her towel.

"I can't believe I feel so loved, wanted and cared for in the place I have never been loved, wanted or cared for." Glinda wiped away the tears, but the oil on her face was protecting it from the sting.

Glinda gathered her slippery love into her arms and held her close while she cried a little.

"Cry it out my love. I'm very proud of you." Glinda whispered soothingly.

"Proud of me? For crying?" Elphie smiled as she pulled away.

"For crying here. You are still you, emotional turmoil and all." Glinda stroked Elphie's cheek with her finger.

"True, I may not understand everything I am feeling, or express it well, but I am feeling it. And right now it hurts a little."

"Then I suggest we continue to tend to your wounds, and help them start to heal." Glinda said.

They started all over again bathing one another. Elphie seemed to be pushing herself past the worst of it and now was enjoying herself a little bit more. Every body part was given proper attention, this time in a slightly more playful, but still just as affectionate and gentle manner. After they re-washed the parts that they had already done, they concentrated on each other's backs, buttocks and delicate areas.

"Lyndie." Elphie said as they were dribbling the last of the oil down each other's shoulders and smoothing it across each other's breasts stomachs and backs.

"I know you tend to get… a little worked up at times like this…" She started

"I'm not Elphie." Glinda interrupted.

"This is intimate, to be sure, but not sexual. It's like when I was sick, or you were hurt. You needed, we both needed, some affection, and some gentle physical tending to our emotional hurts. But if you begin to feel something sexual, it is perfectly all right." Glinda smiled reassuringly

They ran their cloths over each other one last time then carefully got out of the oil-coated tub.

"But I thought you said we were not ready for sex like this." Elphie said starting to wipe down Glinda with a towel.

It took a beat for Glinda to jump onto Elphie's train of thought.

"You are talking about after the end of term party and our ill –advised naked dancing." Glinda said catching on.

Elphie nodded and Glinda could not help but smile. She motioned for Elphie to sit back down on the side of the tub and she sat beside her.

"Now and then are very separate situations my love." She said with a smile.

"I am not sure I understand."

"That night I was slightly tipsy and being naked with you, and dancing worked me into quite a state." She chuckled.

"What I was feeling was what Momsie calls lust, pure physical need." She chuckled.

"We could have jumped into bed and in five minutes taken care of that need. It would have been extremely pleasurable for a moment, at least for me, but I doubt it would have been really satisfying because it started in a physical place, not an emotional one."

"Five minutes! Can you even have sex in five minutes?" Elphie said astounded.

"According to Jilla you can, if the circumstances are right. But frankly, I'd just as soon not find out about that, at least not anytime in the near future." Glinda chuckled.

"Momsie always said the destination may be spectacular, but the journey can be equally so. And now that I understand what she means, I agree wholeheartedly!" Glinda giggled.

She stroked Elphie's cheek, and Elphie smiled nodding her understanding.

"Bathing together was meant to provide you with some much needed physical attention and affection, a tangible reminder of the gentle, tender and caring touch of someone who loves you and wants to help you overcome your pain. It started in a very emotional place, and was very intimate. We are in love, I think it is all right if an intimate, emotional situation such as this develops a sexual aspect. Did that clarify things at all?"

"Yes, I remember we have talked about this. You mentioned that doing something physical and intimate doesn't have to lead to sex, and shouldn't in some instances. But it could."

"If we want it to." Glinda said playing with her fingers.

"I don't know what I want, except that I am not ready for this to end yet. I have to let you go soon, but I do not want to now. I am regaining some of my balance, the internal whatever it is I have felt since being with you, but I am not there yet." Elphie said a little confused.

"Then let's get you there." Glinda said.

They finished wiping the oil off of themselves and prepared to snuggle on Glinda's bed. They softly kissed then Glinda settled herself into her love's arms, against her naked body and took her fingers. They snuggled together quietly for quite awhile, enjoying their favorite comforting activity. After a time, they talked some about their Elphie bath, as Glinda termed it, how it had helped them and how Elphie was faring. Then they kissed, light gentle kisses, the barest brushing of their lips against one another's combined with soft caresses. They allowed this play to segue into an extra long, slow deep, very passionate kiss. It seemed to both of them that they had not done this in forever and they savored the intimacy, the emotion of it.

"Take this where ever you need it to go Elphie." Glinda said after they parted and caught their breaths.

"I want to feel your gentleness, your tenderness and compassion. I want to stock up and hold on to it when we are apart." Elphie said a little uneasily.

Glinda kissed her love again, gently caressing her face. She reached around and took out the hairpins that were holding the raven hair she loved into a bun. Elphie pulled away slightly and shook out her hair, delighting Glinda by playfully moving it over her breasts, before moving it behind her ears and out of the way. She then undid Glinda's ponytail and used her hands to ruffle the blonde curls.

"I love you so much Lyndie." Elphie said laying her back gently on the pillow.

"And I love you, my emerald princess." Glinda said gazing deeply into the deep dark eyes of her love.

They kissed and caressed with passion and purpose. As they always did, they took their time and were generous with their caresses and kisses. They took extra care with one another as they let their hands and mouths wander freely over each other's special spots and breasts. Glinda whispered affectionate words of reassurance whenever they were needed and occasionally when they were not.

"Lyndie." Elphie said during a brief lull in the activities. "This is very out of character for me, even more so because we are in a bedroom at Colwen Grounds and I have been barely functional emotionally since I got here, but… I want to make love. The two times we have had sex have been incredible. Extremely gentle, soft and tender and very emotional for me. Even though they have also been a little difficult for me, I think I need all of that now. Is that strange or wrong?" Elphie said.

"Oh my love, It is not strange. And it is never wrong to want to experience the love you have for me and that you know I have for you. And I need it as much as you do. But I need to check, you are always a little fragile after we make love, will you be Ok here on your own tomorrow?"

"I will not be on my own, you will be with me. You always are, I just need to remember that." Elphie smiled.

Elphie leaned over Glinda and kissed her deeply. They continued their slow, tender activities, eventually letting their caresses turn into gentle massaging and stroking of their most sensitive of areas. Carefully, paying a great deal of attention and affection, they brought each other into and through a long, slow incredibly intense climax.

They held each other close as they settled and dried their tears. When they had recovered somewhat, Glinda gently patted Elphie with one of the towels.

"That had to be the happiest of happy endings ever." Glinda sighed snuggling against Elphie.

Elphie stroked her cheek in response.

"Are you all right my love?" Glinda asked concerned.

"I could not be better my precious. That was unbelievable. I still can't believe my body can do those things."

"I am very grateful your body can do those things." Glinda giggled.

Elphie sighed; she loved that giggle and had been missing it.

"Your body was rather…interpretive itself tonight." Elphie chuckled.

"And your whispered words were, as always, my lifeline." Elphie said kissing her softly.

"The…interpretation I can not always guarantee. But the reassuring words, I can. Always." Glinda said.

She kissed Elphie softly, then more ardently, caressing her face. They started another round of kissing and caressing and continued it for a long time. Slow, purposeful movements were interspersed with light playful ones. After awhile, it became evident they were going to make love again and Glinda shifted and repositioned them so that Elphie was on top of her.

"Is this Ok with you? I like it." She smiled

"I assume you want to make love again." Elphie smiled.

"If you have the energy old woman." Glinda giggled.

Elphie engaged her in a long involved kiss.

"I am like fine wine my sweet. I get better with age." Elphie smiled mischievously.

"Goody!" Glinda wiggled underneath her starting the chain reaction of movements that lead them into making love.

They took their time again, moving slowly against each other savoring each sensation as it shifted into another as they moved in unison. When they found that certain position that made them both gasp, Elphie locked her eyes onto Glinda's, drinking her in, as she moved slowly against her. Glinda lost herself in the sparkling black pools of Elphie's eyes as she felt them meld together. Since this positioning, while incredibly stimulating was not conducive to kissing, they kept their eyes on each other. Glinda's purposefully quiet moans and sighs blended with Elphie's natural quiet ones. She reassured Elphie with her words and her eyes and gently held onto her as they moved together, maintaining the contact and basking in the incredible closeness they were sharing. As the pleasurable tension mounted, Glinda held herself in check, because she sensed that this time was more difficult for Elphie. She gave her some extra physical attention and special, loving words of encouragement and reassurance until she caught up and they finished together in a jumble of cries, moans, trembles and smiles, all the while, never taking their eyes off of one another.

After holding each other until their trembling eased and Elphie's tears dried, and a very long time of calming cuddles and caresses and kisses, Glinda found her voice.

"Ok, that was the happiest of happy endings." Glinda giggled.

"And very powerful." Elphie smiled.

"No kidding." Glinda grinned. "We keep this up, one day we will launch ourselves right off of the bed."

Glinda giggled and for some reason could not stop. Elphie listened as her love struggled unsuccessfully to get her giggle fit under control. She tried to kiss her, but giggling lips were hard to capture, so she maneuvered them into snuggle position to wait it out, mesmerized and soothed by the sound.

When at last Glinda's continuous giggles faded into an occasional chuckle Elphie felt it was safe to try and talk to her.

"Something amused you, I take it?" Elphie said mildly.

Through another barrage of giggles Glinda tried to explain the visual she had of them flying through the air naked, arms and legs intertwined, landing in the Ministerial Chambers in the middle of a very happy ending.

"That is not in the least bit funny." Elphie feigned a scowl.

"Oh come on, it's a little bit funny." Glinda said kissing her love softly.

"I'll concede to mildly amusing, but no more." Elphie smiled.

"I'll take what I can get." Glinda yawned and snuggled in closer to Elphie, loving the feel of her soft bare skin.

They snuggled quietly for a time, then talked a lot about the night's activities and their impact.

"I still can't believe I did that, here of all places." Elphie said.

"Are you Ok with it my love?"

"More than Ok. I feel whole and balanced. Not from the sex per say, although that was utterly amazing. But from the gentleness and affection and the massive flood of emotions that overtook me. Usually such things completely overwhelm me and I do not know what to do with them."

"And now?" Glinda said intrigued. When Elphie got introspective, it always produced interesting insights.

"I was emotionally empty, not quite completely because of you, but close enough." Elphie said giving Glinda a soft lingering kiss.

"Now I feel full, in balance. More like I feel when I am at Shiz. More like I have come to know as normal. "

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda sniffled.

Elphie spent a moment drying her tears and kissing her lips.

That is not to say I am more emotionally stable, or even better capable of dealing with the feelings I have, but I have them back. And I am not going to give them up to this place, my family or my position again. I learned from all of this, learned hard, painful lessons. But I am a scholar; I know how to apply lessons learned

After another sniffled oh Elphie from Glinda and some soothing from Elphie, they talked more about Elphie's state of mind. Elphie surprised herself by how out of character she was being, especially requesting sex in this place and at this time. Glinda thought that those things were the catalysts for the uncharacteristic behavior. Attributing it to the fact that everything was mixed up and abnormal here, why shouldn't Elphie be as well. The conversation started out serious, but turned lighthearted and amid Glinda's yawns there were chuckles, smiles and lots of warmth and affection.

"Lyndie, I think we should put some clothing on." Elphie said knowing what Glinda was like when she was sleepy.

"Why? We can snuggle and sleep for a little while naked before I have to get ready to go. We'll get you dressed before you are found in a compromising position with a beautiful blonde and naked girl." Glinda giggled sleepily, but happily.

Glinda saw the look on her love's face and her heart sank as she realized what was happening.

"When you said morning, you meant your morning, not mine." Glinda said, her lip quivering.

"Oh my precious, wonderful girl, I am so sorry. I should have made sure you understood that." Elphie felt like crying herself.

"You need to leave before dawn, before things get going around here. Devi should be here in an hour to run your bath and get you packed up."

"Elphie, not that soon, I'll go, but not right now, not this soon." Glinda started to cry.

Elphie was feeling terrible and chastising herself for not being clearer. She held Glinda close while she cried, trying to sort it out and figure out what to do, and trying to keep in mind that Glinda was just as fragile as she was after they make love. Glinda's tearful outburst was intense, but brief and she managed to pull herself together enough to talk.

"Lyndie, I am so sorry." Elphie said as Glinda sat up.

"I am too. You should have been clearer, but I should have realized. I will not fuss any more."

"Fuss all you need to Lyndie. We can not fall apart at the same time, but I am better now, honestly. You gave me exactly what I needed tonight, an overabundance of affection, gentleness, warmth, kindness and compassion. I am stronger now, because of your love." Elphie said quietly.

She looked into her love's sad, tearful, but sleepy eyes.

"Tell me what I can do to care for you now, like you cared for me earlier."

"I don't know! I am sleepy, confused and upset." Glinda said unhappily.

"I will stay here with you until they come for you, but I do not believe that will do either of us any good. And may make all of this harder, because we will not be able to say a proper goodbye."

"You have a thought." Glinda said unhappily.

"Maybe. Snuggle here with me. We will kiss and say goodnight and you can fall asleep in my arms. You are having a hard time staying awake anyway."

"But you will be gone when Devi wakes me." Glinda sniffled.

"Yes, I will, and you will be unhappy and irritated. I will stay until the last possible moment, holding you and you will wake a very short time later, still feeling my arms holding you and my kiss on your lips. You will leave knowing that I love you deeply and cherish you beyond measure. And that I will miss you terribly and be counting the seconds until I am with you at Upland Manor."

"And you will be at Upland Manor."

"I will come home to you. I promise with all of my heart." Elphie said with all the love in her heart.

Glinda sighed and knew that Elphie was right. She wasn't as upset about the leaving as she was about the timing. And they both knew that once she got sleepy, she had a very difficult time staying awake.

Good night Elphie, I love you." Glinda said, kissing Elphie with passion and fervor.

Elphie returned the kiss, stroking her love's cheek.

"I love you too Lyndie, with all of my heart. Goodnight."

She reached over to the nightstand and got Glinda's doll. She put the doll in Glinda's arms and took Glinda into hers, and she snuggled in close.

"Will you sing to me?" Glinda said with a little yawn.

"Of course my precious. Will you be all right?"

"I am unhappy with the situation, but not with you. I am going home to my parents and you will join me soon. I will get through it. I want this closeness with you, even if it means I fall asleep and wake up alone. Will you be alright?"

"I will. I am holding the girl I adore as she falls asleep and will be joining her in a few days in the place where our romance began. I will be fine." She stroked her hair.

"Speaking of romance. Us making love tonight, does not count as me making love to a head of state." Glinda giggled slightly, resigning herself to the inevitable.

"So noted." Elphie chuckled.

"Now sing to me you mean green thing." She yawned and snuggled even closer.

Elphie sang to her in a quiet, but clear and strong voice, starting with an affectionate lullaby. She sang and stroked her loves hair until she heard her loves adorable soft snore, Then she just held her, sorting through her own pain and unhappiness with the situation.

About 15 minutes before she assumed Devi was to come, Elphie gently got out of bed and went to tidy the bathroom and gather her things. She thought about dressing Glinda, but did not want to risk waking her, so she laid her nightdress on the bed beside her. She looked at her sleeping love for a moment then hurriedly left the room, tears falling down and stinging her face, her heart breaking.

She quickly wrote a note for Devi, explaining that they had been up late talking and that Glinda was hard to rouse, and usually incoherent when she did not get enough sleep, but was not a grump, like she was. She asked her to run a bath and get her packed up and to stay with her until she had to leave, because she was unhappy about having to go. Then she went into her room, bathed quickly, but reluctantly and threw on some casual clothes. She slipped out the door and down the back stairs just a few minutes before Devi left her room to go across the hall to theirs.

Elphie hurried down the dark stairs and into the dark library. She paced around for a time, getting control of her emotions. She was just as unhappy as Glinda was with the situation, but knew in her heart that it was the right thing. Her body was still feeling the after effects of their love making. It seemed to have taken on a life of it's own, all of her nerves, even her skin seemed to have energy and purpose. After she was in control of herself, physically and emotionally she went to the ambassador's office.

His lights were on, but he wasn't there, so she sat on the sofa to wait.

"I figured you would be here eventually." He said coming in with a tray of coffee.

He had shaved and changed, but looked tired.

"Everything is ready to go, we should be gone in half an hour. Fruoa has gone up there to assist." He poured her a cup of Gillkineese coffee and handed it to her.

"Thank you Harluc." She said sincerely.

"You look tired Elphaba."

"You do too. Harluc I owe you an apology for my behavior last night. I should not have been so harsh."

"You were angry, no apology needed. And after thinking about it, I think you are right about sending her away. Her sudden absence will be difficult to explain, but her presence would further complicate an already complicated situation."

"I know, We spent all night talking about that. She is very unhappy. Please be patient with her, she is emotional and prone to tears."

"I will treat her like my own sister, I promise. I have an emotional younger sister and am adept at handling tears, temper tantrums and pouting. These things do not intimidate me. Very angry Heir Apparents, however, come very close." He chuckled.

"Please accept my apology and forgive me. You have been kind, caring and accommodating far beyond what I have deserved. I know I am difficult, that probably will not change, but my harshness last night was unwarranted."

The man looked at the tired, but sincere green girl carefully. He had no idea what had happened between last night and this morning, but there was something different in her demeanor and speech.

"Apology accepted and you are forgiven." He said seriously.

They talked about his plans for the fast as possible trip, a small but plush carriage with Captain Losait and Lt. Nuion as drivers and only two horses. Stops only when necessary, or requested by Glinda. He figured it would take half the time of the last trip. There would be no fuss with her leaving, the drivers would handle everything. Elphie wrote a note to Glinda, sealed it with her own wax seal, which the ambassador had been using on her behalf and gave it to him to give to Glinda. After he left to meet the carriage, She trudged down to her own office, fighting the urge to go and watch her love leave.

Devi tended to her charge with a great deal of understanding, compassion and a certain amount of amusement. She was indeed a little incoherent at first, but not at all uncooperative. Her bath seemed to rouse her slightly and by the time she was out and dressed in casual travel clothes, she was capable of holding a reasonable conversation. As she helped the obviously unhappy girl gather her personal things for her carry on bag she engaged her in conversation about the lovely bag, her sketches and the beautiful little doll. The young lady talked to her about these things and seemed grateful for the distraction.

She heard Fruoa come in and took the luggage out for the drivers to load. She had no idea why the Heir Apparent's friend was being whisked away in the wee hours of the morning, but she did not need to. She only needed to see that the young lady was tended to properly and that all of her things were ready to go.

"Miss Glinda, Fruoa says it is time for you to leave."

Glinda got up and started to leave the room, pausing briefly as she remembered that less than an hour ago she had been snuggled in her love's arms, the culmination of a night that began with them bathing each other with fragrant oil, followed by hours of tender love making. She was still feeling the physical effects, as well as the emotional ones.

"Good morning Fruoa, I am ready." Glinda sighed

"Good morning Miss Glinda." Fruoa said.

Being tired intensified Glinda's fragile and emotional state and she started to cry just a little.

"Devi, Thank you for taking such good care of me, and of Elphie. Please stay on here until she leaves and make her eat and sleep. She forgets to do that sometimes when she is overworked or stressed." She sniffled.

"I will take good care of her Miss, I promise. She is important to us here too. She will be looked after." The woman said kindly and reassuringly.

"Thank you Devi." Glinda said giving her a hug. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Miss."

Devi watched her leave with Fruoa, wondering how two such disparate personalities had become such good friends, but grateful that the heir apparent had such a caring and devoted confidant.

Glinda walked quietly with Fruoa down to the carriage, As she came down the stairs she briefly saw Elphie walk from the ambassador's office down the hall to hers and her heart leapt at the mere sight of her love. Fruoa saw her reaction and three days worth of unrelated things fell into place.

"We can wait in here until the carriage is all ready to go." Fruoa said leading her charge into a small, but very comfortable waiting area.

"I'm sorry If I seem out of sorts and unappreciative. I was up very late talking all of this over with Elphie, she was very upset about this situation too." Glinda smiled.

"No apologies, I understand. She smiled.

Miss Gruity regarded the girl for a while, Seeing the concerned look on her face now confirmed her realization of a few moments ago.

"You hide it very well Glinda." She ventured.

Glinda roused and looked at her in surprise and with a little trepidation.

"Hide what?" She said nervously.

"Your true feelings for Elphaba." She said gently.

"Oh no." Glinda said blushing and looking away.

"Am I that obvious?" She said on the verge of tears.

"You are not obvious at all, but as a woman who is also in love, I just now put together all the little seemingly unrelated pieces. Don't worry Glinda, you will find no judgement from me. Contrary to popular belief not all Munchkinlanders are intolerant, ignorant and narrow minded."

"I know." She said sincerely, but thinking of Elphie's father and his writings.

"Please, keep this to yourself." Glinda begged.

"Please, please do not mention to Elphaba that you have figured this out. She is an intensely private person. This will rattle her in a way that she does not need right now."

"I have every intention of keeping what is private, private. I promise. Munchkinland is becoming more tolerant of such things, slowly. Colwen Grounds, however is not."

Glinda was extremely distressed.

"Miss Glinda, the only reason I brought this up now, is because you need to mention to the ambassador, somehow that Elphaba is unavailable. He has a great deal of respect for her, and is growing very fond of her. He has mentioned to me that he is thinking about approaching her, formally, about courting and testing the waters for a relationship. I am assuming that she is aware of your feelings and reciprocates them."

Glinda relaxed slightly.

"She does, we have been best friends most of the term and a couple, with my parents blessing, since spring recess. Very few people know however."

"I understand completely. You obviously have a wonderful family. If this helps, I do not understand this, but I can accept it. I had a cousin I never met, a distant, older cousin, who was always drawn to other boys. Most everyone ostracized him here. He left, to where I do not know, when he was in his teens. I heard he fell in love and married, somehow, another man and was very happy until he died awhile back. Believe me when I say I understand why this will go no farther than this room. I really only wanted you to be aware of the ambassadors, completely honorable, but now impossible, intentions."

Glinda sighed. It was going to be a long trip to the Emerald City.

"Thank you Fruoa, your story did help, And I have an exceptional family, they love Elphie very much and accept her unconditionally." She said a little bitterly.

"I apologize in advance for my directness but she needs a loving family, to offset the one she has here."

"She has one, and we will help her do whatever she needs to fulfill her obligations here. The fact that I love her and trust her judgement is the only reason I am leaving without a fight." Glinda said

"I agree with her decision to get you away from here, the ambassador does as well. Ask him whatever you wish, he will be up front with you."

"We are ready Miss Upland." Maril said from the doorway.

"Thank you dear." Fruoa grinned, "We will be out in a moment."

"Thank you for everything Fruoa, I know theses past few days could not have been easy for you."

"Easier than they have been on you, and much more so than on Elphaba. Devi and I will look after her, please try not to worry. Although if I were in your situation, I would worry. It is not easy to leave the one you love in the midst of a stressful situation. I am engaged to a soldier, believe me I understand worry." She smiled

Glinda hugged the woman. She got no sense of ill will from her, only a genuine desires to help.

"Goodbye, and thank you again." Glinda smiled.

She walked out to the carriage, was helped in by the ambassador, waved to Fruoa and missed Elphie desperately already. It was barely dawn.

Elphie had moved to a small workroom with a view of the servant's entrance, where Glinda would be. She watched as the final preparations were made to the horses and carriage and as Glinda's bags were loaded. Eventually she saw her love walk out with Fruoa and be helped into the carriage. Through the carriage window she saw the ambassador hand Glinda her note and watched as her love drove away. She was leaving under the cover of darkness, the same way they arrived. Knowing that they would be together again in a few days did not mitigate the fact that she missed Glinda already or that sending her away hurt. Elphie felt the hurt gratefully and wept into her sleeve.


	61. Chapter 61

Back in her office Elphie sat at her desk and put some aloe oil on the red marks her tears had left on her face. Then she picked up her precious pen and settled in to finish up the work she was doing with the Ministers; happy to have something she considered soothing to focus on.

Even though it was barely dawn, Fruoa assumed that Elphaba was working, and headed down to her office.

"Miss Thropp?" She said quietly.

Elphie startled and looked up.

"I am sorry Miss Thropp."

"It's alright Fruoa, I startle very easily. Please come in and sit down." Elphie said coming out from behind her desk and sitting in one of the chairs.

"You look tired Fruoa." Elphie smiled. She was developing a liking for the woman.

"Thank you for seeing Glinda off. I needed to see Harluc before he left and it seemed easier."

"It was my pleasure. Leaving her best friend was very hard for her, but I thinks she understands it was necessary."

"Be that as it may, I am still very grateful and also very sorry for being harsh last night. It really was not directed at you."

The woman smiled. "No apologies are necessary Miss Thropp, really. Now tell me what you are working on and I will help."

"Goodness no!" Elphie said emphatically. I interrupted your night and I am positive you stayed up working with the ambassador for most of it. Go and get some sleep." Elphie said sincerely.

"It is not the first time I have worked late." Fruoa chuckled.

She looked at the Heir Apparent and saw that she was very serious.

"In the spirit of directness, I proffer a deal. I will go and get a few hours of sleep if you will eat a decent breakfast."

Elphie chuckled. "This has Glinda's dainty finger prints all over it."

"Indirectly. " Fruoa smiled. "Devi and I promised her that we would look after you. She seems very protective of you and I do not want to see what happens if we send you back in less than pristine condition."

"I did not arrive in pristine condition." Elphie smiled.

"But I understand your concern, I have been the recipient of Glinda's wrath. It is not pretty."

"So you will have a proper breakfast?" Fruoa returned the smile

"How about this, you go nap, I'll work and then we can have breakfast together and you catch me up on what I need to know."

"Deal. You are a decent negotiator." Fruoa chuckled

"Sometimes it is the only way Glinda and I get anything done." Elphie laughed lightly.

"And Fruoa, please try and call me Elphaba. If you really want to help me, that will." She said sincerely.

"I will try. And I will be down here in two or three hours. Alright."

"Alright. And thank you."

Fruoa left and went upstairs. Elphaba was unlike anyone she had ever dealt with before. She was incredibly intelligent and very honest and up front. She had a great deal of power and influence, but did not seem to care. In fact, seemed to actively avoid using it for her own benefit unless it benefited someone else as well. She lay down for a nap, trying figure out the enigmatic Heir Apparent.

Glinda settled into the plush seat and opened the envelope Harluc had handed her and saw Elphie's neat compact handwriting. She felt a flutter in her chest.

"_My sweet Lyndie,_

_As I write this I know you are still near, but I miss you already. Thank you for last night. It was special and precious to me in more ways than I can say. Please do not be worried or frightened, I will be fine now. Know that I will be with you soon, that I love you dearly, and that I am now and will forever be,_

_Your Elphie."_

She read it several times feeling the tears forming in her eyes.

"Here Miss Glinda." The ambassador said handing her a handkerchief.

"Thank you Harluc, I apologize."

"No need, I was duly warned and came prepared." He smiled and pulled three more handkerchiefs from his pocket.

Glinda chuckled and put her note into her carry on bag, beside her precious doll.

Harluc explained the trip itinerary and made sure that his charge knew she could request a stop whenever she wanted.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" He asked.

"Please fill me in on what is going on. Elphie told me some, but I would like to know more."

She spent the next hour or so listening to the ambassador explain about what Elphie was doing with the Ministers, the ongoing investigation to find Jacol and any one involved with him and what he knew of the reasons why she was leaving.

"Will there be repercussions, from my absence?" Glinda asked concerned.

"Not repercussions per say, they wouldn't dare. But it will problematic. If she gives the Judges even half of what I got last night, I am confident she will be able to hold her own quite nicely." The ambassador chuckled.

"Fruoa will be with her. Try not to worry, she has done very well so far."

"I know, but she can only take so much. I like Fruoa, she is very nice." Glinda said trying not to sound as sleepy as she felt.

"She is. Maril is a lucky fellow."

Glinda thought this might be a good time to try and talk to him about Elphie.

"Harluc, I am sleepy and really need to sleep, but I need to discuss something with you." Glinda said seriously.

"Anything at all."

"I am not quite sure how to broach this subject…"

"Please Glinda be direct." The ambassador said seriously.

"When you were at the ball, my mother who is an intuit, mentioned that you may have more than a working interest in Elphaba. And when Mr. Kwenyo was here he mentioned that in Munchkinland a match such as you and her would be a good one. I am co…"

"Let me interrupt, I know where this is headed." The ambassador said in an effort to rescue the young lady from an indelicate situation.

"I admit that the possibility was in my mind. I find Elphaba fascinating, completely different from anyone I have ever known. But as we have talked over the last few days, she has become more comfortable and casual with me, even to the point of expressing herself rather firmly. Any girl with the slightest interest in a man of my position, even one of hers would never dream of doing such a thing. I know she has no interest in me either to bed or wed, so I will not pursue her. Except to cultivate the good working relationship and hopefully friendship that we seem to be developing."

"Thank you Harluc, you are indeed an honorable man. She was forced into trusting you, and you have not abused that and have gone to great lengths to help her. You have earned her respect, which is not an easy feat, and I think she is starting to consider you a friend."

"That is good to know. I am fairly certain that being called a friend by Elphaba, is also no easy feat. I will consider it an honor when she can."

Glinda got up and kissed the ambassador on the cheek.

"She is incredibly lucky to have you looking out for her. She may be doing fine, but it is costing her dearly. Please keep on assisting her."

"Of course. She is an amazing girl, with remarkable instincts, but she does need help navigating these waters."

"Indeed." Glinda said

"_And you have no idea how amazing." _ She thought.

They talked for a short while longer, and then Glinda begged off to take a nap. The carriage was comfortable and she soon fell asleep. Harluc smiled at her. He was very glad that Elphaba had such a devoted and caring friend, and it was evident that she was equally as devoted to her. He turned his attention to some work he brought with him. He had sent a priority message to Glinda's parent's informing them of her arrival and at the same time sent a message to his friend in the police department of the Emerald City. He had decided since he was going to b e there anyway, he would have Maril and the lieutenant investigate the links between their mystery man, the guard and five men being held in Southstairs. He had some leads of his own to follow up as well. He went over his notes, hoping they could get this mess under control before it blew up.

Fruoa awoke feeling much better. She had bathed, changed and spoken to Devi, who was more than happy to stay on until Elphaba departed. After she ordered breakfast for Elphaba and herself and had the small dining room set up she went to go get her young, overworked charge. She stood in the door way for a moment and watched the girl work. She was fiddling with the arm of her glasses, writing furiously with an elegant silver pen. She consulted books and papers, made notes with intense concentration and would become lost in thought.

She knew startling her was inevitable, so she addressed her as gently as possible. It only took the threat of tattling to Glinda for her to leave her books and come to breakfast.

Elphaba walked with Fruoa to the small dining room. She smiled as she thought of that nice woman tattle telling to a 17-year-old that she was not behaving. She realized how hungry and how tired she was when a delicious looking plate of food was set before her. She dug into a traditional Munchkin omelet with mushrooms, peppers and minnows, thick slices of toasted bread with butter and Munchkinberry jam and ice cold milk.

"Thank you Fruoa, this is delicious. I am sorry I put up a fuss." She said draining the glass of milk.

"You are welcome, and I apologize for the threat." She smiled.

"You do what you must, In the long run it will keep us both out of trouble." Elphie chuckled.

"You look better rested."

"I feel better rested. I would try to convince you to take a nap, but I do not want to push my luck." Fruoa smiled and signaled for another glass of milk.

"Good thought, I am a terrible napper. I will go to bed at a decent hour tonight. So what is going on?"

"Well the most pressing thing is the Judges. They are meeting after lunch, and when they discover that Glinda is not available to talk to them, they will not be pleased."

"You are very good at understatement." Elphie said seriously.

"Can you handle it?"

"I believe so. I am not too worried about them, but am fully prepared to be highly annoyed with them, I already am at the situation."

"It is rather strange." Fruoa said. "Harluc is going to do some investigating since he is going to be in the Emerald City anyway."

"I am ill equipped to deal with political intrigue. I will do whatever I have to, but I simply cannot stay here for too much longer, it is too draining."

"I understand completely. Why don't we work on your project for the Ministers, until you are inevitably summoned by the Judges."

"I can do that." Elphie smiled.

They finished the meal, chatting casually then Fruoa requested a pitcher of cider and a carafe of coffee be sent down to the Heir Apparent's office and joined the young lady in working on her tasks.

"Harluc." Glinda said stretching. "May we stop soon and get something to eat."

"Certainly Glinda, we are almost to the Crossroads Inn. You slept for a very long time, and through three quick stops."

"Wow, no wonder I am famished." She smiled.

"Harluc, Please assure me again that it was necessary that I leave. I had some very disturbing dreams."

"I am sorry you did not sleep well. And it is for the best that you left. Besides everything that we talked about it will be easier for Elphaba. I do not mean this in an offensive manner, but a great deal of her focus was on making sure that you were safe and kept away from that whole mess. Now her focus is not split. That will be to her advantage."

Glinda sighed heavily. "I understand, enough anyway. Just please promise me you will keep her safe."

"Glinda, I admit that things are taxing for her, stressful and emotionally draining, but no one will harm her."

"I know that, I meant safe from too much stress. Oh never mind." Glinda was getting upset and she wasn't exactly sure why.

They pulled into the Crossroads Inn and Harluc escorted her into a table. He was deferred to much as Elphie had been and the service was excellent.

"I apologize Harluc." Glinda said as she was eating some chicken casserole. "I am just frustrated.

That place makes Elphie crazy."

"So I have noticed and I understand. I want Elphaba to succeed and to get everything she needs to have the life that she so desperately wants, apart from her political birthright. This Jacol mess complicates things, but you do not have to worry, My whole diplomatic security force is working on it."

"I apologize again, I am not questioning your abilities or intent to help Elphaba," Glinda said tiredly.

"Glinda, The world of Colwen Grounds is a very confusing place to those who are not used to it. Elphaba is used to it, she hates it, and it does not make things easy on her, but she understands it. She can cope. I would never have kept her in this situation if I thought otherwise. I have seen her in action and have been extremely impressed."

"I know, or at least I am trying to. Just please remember that what she displays on the outside isn't always what is going on, on the inside. She is only 19 and in a place that has never accepted her and only does so now only because it suits them to. If you ask too much of her, she might just shut down." Glinda said in a calm but very serious tone.

"I'll bet when you two squabble, sparks fly." He smiled

"They do. And be aware that I usually win." She smiled back.

The ambassador chuckled. "For all your apparent and drastic differences, I can see why you two are such good friends. I'll take very good care of your best friend, I promise."

They headed back to their carriage and talked for awhile longer, until Glinda had sufficiently vented her frustration, then she took to her sketchbook and Harluc to his work.

"Why did your roommate not accompany you. She was the one who was summoned." The chief Judge said sternly.

"She is no longer at Colwen Grounds Your Honor, she went home this morning." Elphie said calmly and confidently.

"All of a sudden, she wanted to leave. That is unlikely." Another Judge said suspiciously.

"She was in a strange and somewhat frightening environment that she found to be rather hostile towards me. This upset her greatly." Elphie said reasonably.

"You should have compelled her to stay." The Chief Judge said authoritatively.

"Are you suggesting that we hold an underage Gillkineese girl here, in a situation she found distressing?" Elphie said feigning surprise.

"We are suggesting nothing of the sort." The chief Judge said offended.

"I did not think so. " Elphie smiled.

"Now, I have other business to attend to. Good day gentleman."

Elphie nodded and walked out of the chambers leaving seven slightly confused and very irritated judges.

"Elphaba, that was perfect." Fruoa said.

"I feel like I need a bath. Those people are just so… so…" Elphie said frustrated.

"I understand." The woman chuckled. "You know this is not really over."

"I know. So who do you think is next on the irritate Elphaba schedule?" She said a little sarcastically.

"Probably your great grandfather. And I am glad to see you are maintaining a sense of humor." Fruoa smiled.

"Glinda finds my sarcastic nature amusing too." Elphie sighed.

They talked and worked for awhile, until Elphie was summoned to His Eminence's office. She spent about an hour telling him the same thing she told the Judges and enduring a stern lecture about how she was once again not doing as she was supposed to and embarrassing everyone. There was no numbness this time, but she did tune most of it out. After the lecture she forced herself to have dinner with Nessa and Nanny.

Sitting in her private compartment on the train to Frottica, Glinda thought about the dashing diplomat who had sworn to look after her love, even though he didn't know that is what she was. He had escorted her to the room and sat with her until the train was ready to leave, making sure that all her questions had been answered and that she was as assured as she could be that Elphie would be all right. Now she was alone, really alone. No escorts or caretakers and no Elphie. She hoped she had done the right thing by not fighting to stay, but a fight was not what Elphie had needed. Less than twelve hours ago they had been in each other's arms, gently and affectionately making love. She thought about the almost five days since they had left Shiz, trying to make sense of Elphie's family and the oppressive atmosphere that permeated that beautiful place. And the fact that the love of her life was still there, upset, frustrated and angered her.

She got out her sketchpad and tried to calm herself down.

"I think it was very rude for Glinda to have left without saying goodbye." Nessa said.

"Next time I will wake you up before dawn to accommodate that." Elphie smiled pleasantly.

"I see your bad attitude continues. Great grandfather was not pleased that she left and that you did not tell him."

"So I was informed earlier. Nessa does father visit you often?" Elphie said.

"Every few months, for a day or two, but I wish he would more often. Shell stays longer sometimes."

"Do you get along with Shell?"

"Of course I do Elphaba. Why all of the questions?"

"Just curious. Why did you decide to live here permanently, instead of with father?"

"It was papa's idea. He thought I would be better off in a stable environment, with caretakers, since you were no longer around to help Nanny. And he wanted me to continue my education in a more formal way. I like it here and decided not to go to Shiz, when papa said you would be coming back home to tutor me."

"Don't start on that again Nessa, we worked all of that out and I am not changing the plan."

"Of course you are not Elphaba, and Oz forbid I ask you to. But I think I will like studying with the new tutors. I went out shopping today with my new economics tutor. It was fun and I got a new outfit." Nessa said happily.

"I am very glad Nessa." She got up and kissed her sister's check, then Nanny's.

"I have some work to do. I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night dear." Nanny said pleasantly. "Don't work to late."

Elphie smiled at them and walked down to her office. It was not all that late, so she figured she could work some more before bed. She was reading law documents now and found them to be only mildly interesting.

"I thought we might be forming a friendship, but I see now you are trying to get me in trouble."

"Trouble?" Elphie said looking up and rubbing her eyes.

"With an irate blonde. Why are you working so late? This can wait."

"Is it late?" Elphie said

"Late enough for you not to be working any more. You do realize it goes against all of my training and everything I was raised to believe to speak to you in this manner." She said seriously, but smiling

"Somewhere in this thick head I do realize that." Elphie sighed. "I apologize. I will go to bed, and thank you."

Elphie smiled warmly at the woman and followed her out of the door.

Glinda started picking up wadded up sheets of sketchpad paper and searching for pencils when the conductor announced that Frottica was the next stop. She was very relieved that this trip was over. The many long hours between leaving Elphie and seeing her parents made leaving Elphie that much harder. She looked out of the window at the familiar and comforting sites of her hometown, and wondered if Elphie had seen anything comforting when they were driving through Munchkinland. As the train rolled into the station she felt the familiar excitement of seeing her parents again, and an overwhelming sadness that Elphie was not with her. It was late and dark, but she could see the family carriage on the platform, with her mother and her father in it.

"Momsie! Popsicle!" Glinda squealed as she ran across the platform towards her parents.

"You both came!"

"Of course we did my little Galindadoodle." Her father said gathering her into his arms.

"The ambassador's note said you were coming home under stressful circumstances and without Elphaba." Her mother said soothingly.

Glinda got into the carriage and sat between her parents, holding her mother's hand and leaning her head against her father's shoulder. Sitting between two of the three people she loved most gave her a sense of calm and well being. But as she thought about her Elphie being in that place more than likely not feeling calm at all, her resolve broke and a flood of tears came. By the time they reached the home she had grown up in, she was somewhat back in control. She sat in her parents parlor and the whole story of the past days came tumbling out, starting with the run in with Jacol at Shiz, ending up with her talk with the ambassador and including absolutely everything in between. Except the fact that she and Elphie had made love.

"Your room is all prepared Miss Thropp." Devi said.

"And there is a glass of cider and a plate of freshly baked cookies on your nightstand."

"Thank you Devi. And thank you for seeing to Glinda this morning, I owe you a lot."

"Dear me no Miss Thropp!" Devi said emphatically.

"It is my distinct privilege and pleasure to tend to you, and your best friend. She was a delight, and she is very protective of you."

"I know." Elphie sighed. "Well, thank you anyway and goodnight."

"Goodnight Miss Elphaba, sleep well."

Elphie nodded at the woman and went into her room. She shut down her mind briefly while she bathed thoroughly and put on a comfortable nightdress. As she sat on her bed, nibbling a cookie and drinking her cider, she allowed her mind to wander over the last few days. She knew she could get through the next few days here now, maybe not completely unscathed, but she was determined not to lose the person she wanted to be to this place. After she shut off the lights and got into bed she continued the uncharacteristic behavior of the past day and thought back on the sensations, emotional and physical, that she had experienced when she and Glinda had made love. She fell asleep feeling the affection, love and care that her love had lavished on her.

Harluc and his men had been working very hard in the Emerald City to find some answers. Although he still did not know the true identity of the man who was blackmailing Elphaba and Glinda, he had discovered some troubling information. More people had infiltrated Colwen Grounds than he had thought but they seemed to be biding their time. Until what he wasn't certain. He had discovered links between the mystery man, the guard, those five men and the mess going on in his home state. There were also very troubling information linking those men to the trouble that had taken place at Shiz and possibly to Elphaba herself. Maril, his lieutenant and some guards on loan from Southstairs would be transferring the five men in question to Colwen Grounds. He would be going on ahead, because for the first time since her arrival, he was worried about Elphaba.

"I still can't believe he hit her." Glinda said in a huff as she got ready for bed.

"Her own father slapped her across the face. And none of her owns family spoke kindly to her at all. Except her nanny. That place is horrible."

Glinda had been venting and was now going back over the things that made her angriest.

"Come my darling and get into bed. We can talk about this more in the morning, you are very tired and overly emotional right now because all of this is still raw and exposed." Gwenot said with great sympathy.

She had been listening to her daughter for over an hour and was appalled at what she heard. She realized however that Galinda had been brought into a dynamic that was completely foreign to her, and it would take time for her to work it through.

"I know Momsie. It is just so upsetting that Elphie is still there. She doesn't deserve any of it." Glinda said climbing into her bed beside her mother.

"But you left her in a good state, yes?" Gwenot said taking her daughter into her arms.

"We talked all night last night. It was the first time she let me touch her or show her any affection at all. I tried to give her everything that she wasn't getting and really needed. Affection, gentleness, kind words, reassurance and mostly love." Glinda said blushing slightly in spite of herself.

"And she returned them."

"Yes, she did and I needed those things too, but not as desperately. She was almost lost mommy."

"But she did not lose herself my darling. If I understood everything you have told me. She feels stronger now, in control and capable of finishing what she needs to do. You need to trust that."

"I do. I just miss her." Glinda sighed.

"I know you do darling. Now get comfortable, find a good memory with her to focus on and go to sleep. Everything will not seem so intense in the morning."

"Ok Momsie. I was very unhappy about leaving Elphie, but everyone who is looking after her agreed it was for the best, so I accepted it. I am glad I am home. Will you stay with me?" She yawned.

"Of course my little Galinda, until you are softly snoring." Gwenot winked.

Glinda giggled and settled down under her covers in her familiar bed and thought about making love to Elphie. She fell asleep in only a few minutes and had several very interesting dreams.

Elphie awoke and stretched, she noticed that there was daylight in the window and became slightly annoyed that it was so late and no one had gotten her up. But she could not stay annoyed because even she realized that she had needed the sleep.

"Good morning Miss Elphaba, did you sleep well?" Devi said when she emerged dressed and feeling rested.

"I did, thank you."

"May I get you some breakfast." The woman said.

"No thank you Devi, I am going down to my office." Elphie said and saw the look on the woman's face.

"I will eat breakfast downstairs, I promise." She smiled warmly.

"All right then Miss. try not to overdo."

"I shall try, but that I can not promise." Elphie chuckled.

She walked down to her office, wanting to finish the work she needed to do and get home to her love.

Her office was empty and she figured that Fruoa was with Harluc. She was getting ready to go down to the ambassador's office when she saw a letter on her desk. She knew she had been receiving correspondence, but Fruoa had been dealing with it. Opening the letter, she decided to see first hand the types of requests the Munchkins were making of her, instead of simply being told about them. She read the first line and sat down hard on the sofa, rage clouding her face. She forced herself to read the rest of the letter.

"_Your Excellency,_

_What a lovely ceremony you had, short and to the point. You looked and sounded every bit the proper Heir Apparent. Your roommate was ravishing, as usual. I was very disappointed to learn that Glinda had been sent away before I had a chance to find out her response to my generous offer, but I'm sure I can find another way to get what I want from her._

_But there are things I want from you as well and having learned a valuable lesson from your sexy roomie, I am taking a different route to go about getting them. By this afternoon, our esteemed Ministers, Judges, and of course Eminent Thropp will know that you have manifested magical abilities and that it is quite likely that you have committed an act of treason against Munchkinland. I have told them what this act of treason is, you will find out in due time, I have no doubt. _

_I am not so stupid as to unleash such a virus without having the antidote. You give me what I want, and I will make the treason charge disappear and mitigate the magical consequences. I'll be in touch very soon._

_Your humble servant,_

_Jacol."_

Elphie tried to read the letter again. But her hands were trembling, her eyes would not focus and she was nauseous. By sheer force of will, she calmed enough to re-read the letter, soaking in the threats and implications. She was beyond anger. She paced around for awhile until she had regained some control and her voice then she stomped down the hall to the ambassador's office.

"I need to see Harluc." She said in a tight voice to the young lady who was acting as his assistant.

"Your Excellency." The surprised woman said standing up. "I am sorry but he is not here. Miss Gruity is in…"

Elphaba cut her off by stalking into his office.

"Where in the hell is Harluc?" She barked to Fruoa.

"He will be back later today, he sent word… Elphaba what in Oz is the matter?" She said as the young Heir Apparent paced and twitched, obviously angry.

"That bastard, that damn bastard Jacol…or whatever the hell his name is has surfaced." Elphie said angrily.

She handed Fruoa the letter and wildly paced around the room. Fruoa went to shut the office door, preventing the office staff from seeing their next governor in the middle of anger driven meltdown.

Fruoa thought about trying to calm the girl, but decided to see what had put her in that state first.

She read the letter in sheer disbelief, anger welling in her chest. She had helped solve cases of minor blackmail before but this was outrageous. She had heard nothing yet that would substantiate anything in the letter, but it was still early. She took a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Elphaba, please calm down." She said to the still twitchy girl.

"Calm down! My life is about to be ruined."

"No it is not, now please sit, or at least stop running around the room. Something Harluc said in his note may help. Please." She said not at all sure how to deal with her in this state.

Elphie stopped and looked at her assistant and realized how she had been behaving.

"I apologize, I am angry." She said sitting in a chair, her hands taking over the necessary twitching.

"With good reason. Do you want to hear what Harluc had to say?"

"Yes of course. Did Glinda get on the train?" Elphie said refocusing her energies.

Fruoa smiled when she saw the girl's demeanor change and her eyes soften slightly, and realized that the feelings the two girls had for one another must be quite profound. Now that she had figured out the puzzle it was readily evident that Elphaba was as much in love with Glinda as Glinda apparently was with her.

"Glinda got off just fine. She got some sleep, had a decent meal and interrogated the ambassador ruthlessly." Fruoa chuckled trying to further lighten things.

"I am sure she did, and properly threatened him to look out for me too."

"You do know your best friend."

"She is one of a growing list of people who seem convinced I am incapable of looking after myself." Elphie smiled.

"Actually she is our organizer and leader." Fruoa chuckled.

"What did Harluc find out?"

"Unfortunately, he was not very specific, but he did say that there were definite links between the mystery man and the guard he was talking to at your ceremony. There appear to be others as well, low level guards and assistants, some he got names for, others not."

"How does that correlate with the fact that Jacol seems to think I committed an act of treason?"

"This Jacol's letter did not say that, he said it is quite likely that you did. In blackmailer speak that means that he has innocent information of some sort that he can manipulate to make it appear incriminating."

"How do you know these things?" Elphaba asked suddenly tired.

"I am in diplomatic service, it is part of the game."

"I am terrible at games." She though about the conversation she had had with Harluc about croquette and decided to try and apply his advice.

"What do I need to do to get out of this mess?" Elphaba said

"Well, there is no mess yet and it is possible that there never will be. Right now you can have breakfast and try to relax and wait for Harluc."

"You are kidding right?" Elphie simply stared at her.

"Ok, too much to ask at once. Well you have no choice but to wait for Harluc, so go someplace you like, perhaps the library, and at least have something to drink." She said remembering whom she was dealing with.

Elphie resigned herself to the waiting game.

"All right, I'll go to the library and will pick up a glass of milk and a cinnamon bun on the way. Will that do?" She smiled.

"Good on the library, but I will have your breakfast sent to you. If you show up in the kitchen unannounced, we may have to revive the cook, besides I think it is best if you stay out of sight until we get a handle on this letter."

"Fine, fine." Elphie said getting annoyed.

"Thank you." The woman smiled.

Elphie tucked herself away in a corner of the library; it was a very familiar and comforting place. She was barely aware when a maid brought in her breakfast. And she lost all track of time as she rifled through Munchkin history books, digging up all the information she could on her magical lineage. Harluc had arrived during her seclusion in the library, but after seeing the letter he set about trying to figure it out instead of going to talk to her. She was completely unaware that the bomb of information that Jacol had set had indeed exploded and fallout was considerable. Harluc was fielding angry demands from all points that she explains herself. Any ability he had to shield her was fading fast.

"Where is she? We have to talk to her." He said to Fruoa.

"In the library, I presume. She went there this morning. This can not be true!" Fruoa said distressed.

"It's not, but something has got to give here or they will believe it and arrest her." He said as they headed to the library.

"Can they do that?"

"Not easily to be sure. Who is this maniac and how did he come up with this?" Harluc said very close to losing his temper.

They found her in the corner of the library, buried in books. Harluc carefully and slowly explained what had happened since his arrival, and how it fit into what he already knew. Elphaba started listening calmly but by the end was pacing, twitching and mumbling around the library.

"And you believe this rot?" She snapped.

"No Elphaba, we do not in the slightest, but they do. To them, this combined with the information they have been receiving from another source is overwhelming."

"I have never had sex with any man." She huffed too angry to blush.

"_Not willing."_ She thought bitterly, knowing this was not going to end well.

"And why in hell would they believe that I would divulge political secrets?" Her eyes were blazing and her voice was tight with rage.

"I know this is absurd, because I know you. It is an attempt for a lowlife to gain political advantage and position, but they are not readily accepting the blackmail explanation. This is serious Elphaba. Each group and your great grandfather are calling for investigations and explanations. They are talking about holding hearings and calling witnesses, They are planning on holding you until they are satisfied."

Elphaba was ready to explode, she had never been so angry. The idiots who ran this state were beyond paranoid and some jackass was trying to ruin her life. It was not going to happen. One way or the other she was going home to Frottica, home to her life and her love. She paced and gained enough control to speak coherently.

"Harluc." She said ice on her voice, but fire shooting from her eyes.

"Convene the Ministers, Judges and His Eminence in the Ministerial Chambers. This ends. Tonight!"

She held his gaze for a moment, then stormed out of the library.

"Can she do that?" Fruoa said after a beat.

"I don't think it matters if she can or not, she just did." The ambassador said. His admiration and concern for the young Heir Apparent growing immensely.


	62. Chapter 62

A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner. I was ready and able, but the site was uncooperative. Thanks for all the reviews. mecelphie.

Elphaba stalked up the back stairs to her suite. She knew exactly what she needed to do but no idea how to do it. As her pace slowed her rage turned to anger then to fear and confusion. She went into her suite, acknowledged Devi, asked not to be disturbed, then went into Glinda's room to try and sort everything out.

Glinda slept very late then took a very long hot bath with some of her purple bottle mixture. She cried a little and pouted a lot but by the time she was dried off and dressed she felt better.

"Good morning Miss Galinda, welcome home." Sargy said unpacking bags.

"Hi Sargy." Glinda said giving the maid a peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad I'm home, I just wish Elphie was here too, but she will be along in a few days."

"So your mother informed me. She told me to tell you that she is in the parlor and that you are not to go into Miss Elphaba's room."

"All right." Glinda said confused. "I'll go see her now."

She looked at Elphie's closed door wondering what the secret was.

She ate some breakfast and talked with her parents trying to worm the whatever the surprise in Elphie's room was out of them. All they would say was it was a birthday surprise and she would find out when Elphaba did. After a time, she gave up and they talked about how Elphie had loved her birthday gifts and what was going on in Frottica. Still feeling a little out of sorts after spending time with her parents, Glinda changed and went to the stables for a long ride and talk with Starlight. After a long hard run, to help clear her head she rode around on the trails and through the meadow, letting the horse wonder at will. She was no longer angry or frustrated, but she was upset. She couldn't get over the feeling that something was wrong with Elphie.

"What ever it is sweetheart, just stay calm and remember a house full of people who love and need you are waiting for you here" She said to the air.

At the sound of her girl's voice, the horse perked its ears and nickered.

"I know Starlight, I miss her too." Glinda sighed and continued her ride.

Elphie paced around Glinda's room trying desperately to connect somehow. The room had been tidied up and the only reminder that her love had been in here was the lingering scent of Gillkin rose oil. She wandered into the bathroom where the scent was strongest and closed her eyes. Glinda believed in their strong connection and she herself had felt it enough to know it existed, but had never understood exactly how.

"Talk to me Lyndie, please." Elphie whispered.

"I don't know what to do to get myself out of this, except just leave. But that won't work this time. This mess will follow me, it's bad and nearly out of Harluc's control. Help me, please."

She wasn't shutting down or numb, but she was very angry, upset and a little frightened. She spent a very long time pacing around the room, sorting through everything she had heard and everything she felt, prioritizing, analyzing and trying to come up with a plan.

After her long ride Glinda, still feeling very unsettled, went to find her mother.

"Momsie, I need to talk." Glinda said seriously flopping down on the sofa in her mother's parlor, still in her riding clothes.

"What is wrong darling?" Her mother said sitting across from her.

"I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong at Colwen Grounds, that Elphie is in trouble. It's not about me missing her, or still be a little frustrated at having to leave. I feel it, deep in here." She patted her chest.

"And it scares me," She sighed.

Gwenot regarded her daughter carefully. She was coming into her s intuitive powers very early and far to quickly. Intuitive abilities sometimes manifested before the age of eighteen, especially when there was a trigger, but they needed to be developed slowly, nurtured and balanced. She suspected that the sudden escalation in her abilities was because her relationship with Elphaba had developed some sort of intense physical component. The physical part in and of it did not bother her, but she was very concerned that the emotion of it and the stress she was under combined with the connection they already had would overwhelm and bury her.

"Galinda darling, there is no need to be frightened of what you feel. You know that your intuitive sense has started to develop and that it is focused on Elphaba."

"But this is different, usually I just get a fleeting sense of when she is upset or overwhelmed. This is very different." It was apparent that she was extremely distressed.

"Your abilities are strong and focused to the point of fixation. They also have come upon you very quickly, more than likely due to the stress you are both under and your deep feelings for Elphaba. Whereas this will serve you now, it is not desirable because of the extreme burnout factor. Your abilities will be trained, refocused and nurtured over time, as they should be, but this is happening now for a reason, and you need to honor that."

"Ok Mom, but how can I help her from here? " Glinda said.

"You can listen to her. I think, although I am not certain, that what you are feeling will dissipate when you find the connection you are meant to find now. You have not been trained yet, so you need to focus with purpose. Get an object that connects you to her, go to a quiet place where you feel connected."

"You make it sound easy." Glinda sighed.

"Oh my darling, it will be anything but. However you need to release your fear, doubt and worry and just listen, hear what you are feeling and respond to it, no one knows her as you do. My guess is she is reaching out, trying to sort through something very important that is bothering her and that is why you were hit with this so strongly."

"What am I supposed to do if I hear her?" Glinda said not at all sure that she could do this.

"You will know, you're an intuit, remember?" Gwenot said trying to lighten her daughter's mood.

"Mom!" Glinda pouted.

"I apologize darling." Gwenot said sincerely. "My darling you are not a naturally calm person, but you do have your moments. You need one of those moments now. Go to the location you feel a connection to Elphaba, then get to a place inside yourself where you are calm, with a clear mind, so you can listen. I can not help you do that. Every intuit has to find their own way, it usually works out over time. I am sorry you are in this position, but I have great faith in you my darling. You are not only a hereditary intuit, but you are a natural one as well, with very strong powers. You can do this Galinda."

Gwenot gathered her daughter into her arms and held her close, then she kissed her cheek and sent her to her task.

Harluc was not having any luck trying to convene the Ministers or Judges. They were too busy fussing with each other. Maril had arrived with the prisoners and they had to be sequestered to keep them from arbitrary questioning from both groups. Finally in desperation he issued an official edict from the Acknowledged Heir Apparent, complete with legal language and her seal, summoning the Ministers and Judges. It was a risk, but a legal one. His Eminence was a little more difficult, but a direct appeal to his growing paranoia seemed to help. At last he had a set time for this unprecedented gathering, he only wished he knew what Elphaba was up to.

Fruoa went upstairs to find Elphaba, hoping she was all right. She truly felt for the girl, who seemed to be in over her head.

"Devi, where is Miss Thropp?"

"She has been in Miss Glinda's room since she came upstairs, she asked not to be disturbed."

"Oh my. Well I have no choice." Fruoa said distressed.

She knocked on the door of the master bedroom, but there was no answer, so she slowly opened it.

Elphaba was slowly pacing around the room, mumbling to herself. She took a deep breath.

"Elphaba." She said quietly, to no avail.

"Elphaba." She said with more force causing the girl to jump.

"What?" Elphaba snapped, then caught herself.

"I am sorry. What do you need Fruoa?"

"The Ministers and Judges will convene in two hours."

"Thank you and thank Harluc." Elphaba said sincerely, but somewhat distractedly.  
"Elphaba, we are worr…"

"Please Fruoa, I need to be alone. I will be at the Ministerial Chambers at the appointed time, but until then please do not disturb me. Please." Elphie said quietly.

"As you wish Elphaba." The woman said leaving.

"Fruoa, you and Harluc will be there as well." Elphie stated.

"Of course we will." She said kindly and left with no further comment.

Glinda had changed, gotten her doll and her and Elphie's special candle. In deciding where to go she considered the ballroom, where they had first danced and felt their first jolt and the terrace, where they had shared there first real kiss and the library, where Elphie was always comfortable. But in the end, she settled into the grass of the horse meadow. Elphie liked it here, they had shared some very special and intense moments here and they had materialized the candle here. It took her a long time and many false starts to figure out how to clear her mind. She kept wandering to specific things that her and Elphie had done together, which lead to a stroll down memory lane, which was not helping at all. Finally she tried prioritizing and finding those little cubbyholes to but things away in. She had done it once before and it had worked and it seemed to this time as well.

"Talk to me my love." Glinda whispered. "Tell me what you need."

She listened to the silence and felt a general sense of confusion. It took a beat for her to realize it wasn't hers, it was Elphie's. It was faint and fleeting, but she had heard the feelings.

"That's it sweetheart, talk to me." She willed.

She spent a long time in the horse meadow. She would lose her focus and concentration and struggle to get it back. She listened intently and felt brief bits of Elphie's feelings, like weak breezes blowing through her. In her heart she knew that Elphie need to trust her instincts, completely trust her instincts. She knew it and she felt it, so she concentrated on that. After a time the sense of urgency faded, the breezes died down and she could no longer hold her concentration. She felt drained and a little dizzy, and wondered if this was how Elphie felt after performing magic. She tried to get up but couldn't, so she sat back down to wait it out.

Gwenot had been watching her daughter for awhile. This was an unfortunate initiation by fire, and she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't concerned. She watched as Galinda visibly struggled and fought with herself, and finally seemed to find the place she needed to be. When at last she saw her try to stand, and fail, she went down to be with her.

After Fruoa left, Elphie began to question her decision to convene everyone. She wanted this to end; she wanted to leave and desperately wanted to see Glinda. She was confused and still a little frightened.

"Talk to me Lyndie. " She whispered pacing around knowing her love was here with her somehow.

As Elphie paced and mumbled she thought about Glinda and their life together, how it had started and how it had blossomed. She went through a range of emotions, feeling each one. Each one had at some point involved a risk on her part, and had involved trusting herself. By the time she needed to get ready to go she was no longer confused, but she was still a little angry and frightened. And she wasn't sure how she arrived at this conclusion, but she knew she had to trust her instincts, and go with them.

She changed into the first outfit Glinda had ever bought for her. That dark blue one she had gotten when Elphie had sent her out shopping, because she had been spending so much time caring for her. She took her hair down, brushed it out and left it down, and put her pen in her pocket. She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to see herself, as she needed to be tonight. A strong, confident Acknowledged Heir Apparent. She didn't have a plan really, but her instincts were in full gear and she had promised herself she would go wherever they led her.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me Momsie." Glinda smiled leaning against her mother on the sofa in the parlor.

"Now I think I know how Elphie feels when she performs magic." She said with a faint smile.

"How are you now darling?" Gwenot said stroking her daughter's hair

"Much better. Mommy you never get like this when you utilize your powers."

"And you don't either when yours engage. Quite honestly, I have never attempted anything like you just did. It was akin to Elphaba summoning her sun catcher from Shiz."

"Wow." Glinda said.

"Yes wow." Gwenot smiled.

"Intuition is a passive power, not an active one, darling. It's subtle, normally honed and used in face to face settings, or in known locations. It can be strong, to be sure, but it is subtle. This time it was used actively, that is a big thing."

"It's my extra sense." Glinda smiled, remember what her mother had told her when she was young.

"Good to know you paid attention to those little lessons." Gwenot smiled.

"I think that because you are destined to be a powerful sorceress and Elphaba is a powerful witch, and you two have formed a very strong and deep emotional connections, all bets are off on how your intuitive sense will take shape. The only thing I am sure of is you can not focus it solely on her, it will eventually consume you if you do." Gwenot said seriously.

"I just always assumed that it would spread out, so to speak, after my birthday or when I chose a study path this summer."

"I am sure it will, but I think that while you are developing it and nurturing it you will have to work a little harder to use your intuitive sense apart from Elphaba, because of the strong connections, emotional, magical and physical, as it progresses."

"Mother!" Glinda blushed slightly.

Gwenot smiled. "Just keep that in mind my darling, it will be a fact of your life. Now, I think that you need to eat something and go to bed. I am sure that your energy is sapped." The woman smiled.

Glinda hugged her mother hard and cried for a bit on her shoulder then they joined Samion for dinner and a lighthearted talk.

Elphaba spoke to Devi for a moment, brushed off admonishments from Nessa and headed down to the Ministerial Chamber, not exactly sure how all of this was going to unfold. Fruoa was waiting for her in the hall leading to her destination.

"I told you I would be here." Elphaba chuckled lightly.

""It's not that, There are some things Harluc wanted you to know before you addressed the officials.

Many of the pages and official assistants have been taken into custody and the Maril and his men are still interrogating the prisoners they brought back from the Emerald City, the are very uncooperative. The Ministers and Judges, not to mention His Eminence are furious at being summoned by you and are, as we speak, are arguing among themselves about who gets to take you to task first. Harluc is trying to keep some sense of decorum in there. This is driving him crazy, because he likes to know what is going on, and now he has no clue." Fruoa said with a smile.

" He is not the only one. I am not intentionally keeping things from him, or you I promise. I am running on sheer instinct here. Please go on in there and assure him that I feel I can handle this. I'll be along in a minute, and if there are any officials still alive, I will address them." She smiled.

Fruoa looked at her curiously, seeing maturity far beyond nineteen years.

"All right Elphaba, you have but enough blind trust in Harluc and I that we can, at the very least, do the same for you."

She smiled at the girl and went into the chamber, via the back entrance. Elphaba stood in front of the big double doors to the chambers and heard the raised voices of the officials, flinging accusations at one another or ganging up on her. She listened to this for a moment, and thought about every thing that her assistant had just told her. It became clear that she needed to be a forceful presence, that she needed to take control of the meeting from the first minute, she needed to command their attention and force them to listen. And all of a sudden, she knew exactly how she was going to do it.

Elphaba took a deep breath, put her hands together palm to palm, closed her eyes and saw what she wanted to do. She exhaled slowly and pushed open the doors to the chamber.

"Infusco!" She said in a loud and commanding tone and the entire chamber plunged into darkness.

As minor chaos ensued she strode to the middle of the chamber. She did not need to chant out loud or use overblown hand gestures, but all of this was for dramatic effect.

"Accendo!" She said forcefully, raising her arms in the air and all the lights came back on, followed by a stunned silence.

"Now that I have your attention…" She said. She hated doing magic like this, but it was for a good cause.

"What is the meaning of this!" The Chief Judge bellowed.

"Lux lucis candela." She bellowed in return, causing every candle in the room to ignite with a large brilliant flame.

She held her hands up, holding the flames of the candles burning large and bright for a few moments. Then she lowered her hands and the flames went to normal.

"I do not believe I was finished speaking." She said with conviction.

The ambassador chuckled to himself. Magic was such a mysterious anomaly in Munchkinland that it caused twinges of fear in older, traditional citizens, such as the Ministers and Judges. Elphaba had found the perfect way to get their attention.

"As you can see I have confirmed the rumor that I have manifested magical powers." She said with a sardonic smile.

"Is magic why you have been collaborating with your paramours? Are you equipping them with your sorcery?" The First Minister said cautiously, but angrily waving some documents in the air.

"Exuro tabellae" Elphie said after briefly closing her eyes and putting her palms together.

Every document in the room, except for the ambassadors, but including the one in the First Minister's hand, burst into a quick flame and was instantly reduced to a pile of ashes. There were astonished and fearful gasps from the assembled men and her great grandfather had gone ashen.

" I really do not like to be interrupted, I advise you not to do it again." Elphie said in a very serious tone.

"I am not inclined to discuss the subject of my magical abilities further at this point. You presumptuous old men are so intent on latching onto rumor and innuendo, spouted by criminals and blackmailers that you haven't even seen what is going on right under your upturned noses." She said a little angrily.

Elphaba started walking around, in a very calm controlled manner. On the outside she was confident and in command, but she didn't quite feel that way on the inside and she needed to move around.

"Have you even noticed that many of your pages, assistants and guards are not present tonight. That is because they were infiltrators, people who had managed to insinuate themselves into your little insulated world here. But you are so ready to believe that I am the big threat, you are not even aware that the threat has been building all around you, in Munchkinland and the rest of Oz." Her words were cold and hard and as she spoke she locked an angry gaze on to individual members of the assembled group.

She went over and stood in front of her great grandfather, who was furious, but to intimidated to say anything to her and leveled an angry look at him.

"I have never given you, or anyone else here reason to distrust me, or treat me with such contempt. And why you do is no longer of concern to me, for I will tolerate no longer. You needed me to fulfill your precious Descending Thropp tradition of government, yet fought me all the way, gave me the ceremony and the power, then turned on me on the word of low lives. You all are nothing more than a bunch of narrow-minded hypocrites who have lost sight of who you are and what your real job is. And just so you know, your job is making life better for Munchkins, not running roughshod over me." She said calmly but very firmly and with great conviction.

She went back to walking around. She was getting angrier than she wanted to and needed a moment to calm down. She heard murmurings from the officials and shot a warning glance in their direction that served to quite them down.

"I do not possess such naiveté as to think that I do not have to somehow address the fact that someone has accused me of treasonous behavior. I intend to do that, but not here. I will meet tomorrow afternoon with my great grandfather, the Chief Judge, The First Minister and Ambassador Danim in the small meeting room."

In spite of the warning glance the officials erupted with a chorus of impudent girl, how dare you; don't be ridiculous, you have no right and other such phrases. Elphie was already on edge and finally lost her temper.

"Cella contremisco." She said with force waving her hand.

The entire room and its contents shook briefly, but significantly, eliciting gasps and cries from the group.

"Silence, you arrogant bastards." She snapped raising her voice above the din.

Performing so much magic in such a sort time span was taking its toll on Elphie and she knew she could not hold on much longer.

"I have had enough, enough of all of this, of you. Now as I was saying, I have an obligation to Ambassador Danim and to my sister, who for some unknown reason wants to work with you bunch of intolerant charlatans, so I will meet with those four men, and my assistant Miss Gruity, tomorrow afternoon. I will discuss the things I stated and answer questions, if you can manage to pose them in a respectful, non-patronizing and non-intrusive manner. But know this is solely for the purpose of fulfilling my obligations and quelling the information that is being used to blackmail me. I have no intention of being interrogated or intimidated, I am not on trial. You all will cease planning the hearings and questioning witnesses, my friends, especially Miss Upland and her family are strictly off limits. I suggest instead that you spend time instead, figuring out what you are going to do about the real threat at Colwen Grounds, because gentleman be assured that there is one." She said angrily.

Elphie was drained, had a headache and was getting shaky. Even with this she summoned her last bit of energy, plunged the room into darkness and staggered out of the door.

"Go after her." The ambassador whispered to Fruoa, who sprinted out of the back door.

Even though her mother had sent her to bed, and she was very tired, Glinda could not sleep. All she could do was think about Elphie and what might be going on with her. She wondered if Jacol had contacted her again, or if she was having trouble with her great grandfather or the Judges. At last out of sheer exhaustion she fell into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning with disturbing dreams.

The ambassador stayed behind in the chamber to take in the fallout from Elphaba's display. He had no idea that she was so powerful, magically anyway. After someone put the lights back on, he listened with interest as the Judges and Ministers puffed up and ruffled, they were incensed that a nineteen year old girl had spoken to them in such a manner. Harluc sighed and reminded them that the nineteen-year-old girl in question was their Acknowledged Heir Apparent, and it was about time they treated her as such. They talked and fussed for a very long time, trying to figure out what to do about her and her magic. Once again Harluc tried to get them back to reality by suggesting that they actually listen to what Miss Thropp had to say, because as she had stated, they had no inherent reason to distrust her. Finally, they asked the ambassadors opinion and he told them exactly what he thought about Elphaba and everything she had done to benefit all of them since she had arrived, and how he would stake his reputation on the fact that there was not a treasonous bone in her body.

"Elphaba!" Fruoa said rushing up to the pale trembling girl who was leaning against the wall.

"Come." She said putting her arm around the thin waist to support her and led her slowly into the library

Elphaba went along with out a fuss only because she needed to get away from the chambers and she knew she had seriously overdone it.

"Thank you Fruoa." She said quietly as she settled into a chair in the library.

"Are you all right, Elphaba, you do not look well."

"I will be fine. I am unused to practicing magic, especially as much as I just did. It drains me." She said in a soft slightly tremulous voice.

"You were amazing, really."

"Please will you get me something to drink?" Elphie asked.

"Are you sure you will be all right?"

"Positive, I will not move, I promise." Elphie tried to smile.

Fruoa hurried out to the kitchen and Elphie leaned back and closed her eyes. She was very upset with herself. She was as much of a hypocrite as she accused the officials of being. She disliked magic, but as soon as it suited her purposes she used it with relish. She knew she needed to settle down, that her body and her mental state had just been taxed to the limit and she did not need this extra stress. She wandered around in her head for a bit tidying up and prioritizing her stresses. By the time Fruoa got back with some cider, she felt a little better.

"I went by the chambers, the officials are up in arms, but Harluc is trying to reign them in a little."

Elphie smiled and drank down her cider then poured herself some more.

"For good or ill, you made quite an impression on them."

"I am not out to change the world. I just want to clear this mess up and get on with my life."

"I think they will be open to listening to you now, or at least too terrified not to." She smiled.

They talked for awhile while Elphie recuperated. She told Fruoa about the other times that she had used magic and felt faint. And she stressed her dislike of performing it. Fruoa gave Elphaba her assessment of what had gone on in the chambers.

"If you did nothing else, you told off the Judges and Ministers." Fruoa said.

"Not to mention my great grandfather." Elphie said.

"My sense of propriety has been so turned around by all this, I can't even react to that." Fruoa chuckled.

"Elphaba, have you eaten anything sense breakfast?"

"No, but I am really not hungry." Elphie sighed.

"How about some soup?"

"I can not eat soup." Elphie sighed.

"Oh!" Fruoa said remembering the water allergy. "Of course not. I apologize."

"Do not apologize, If it will make you feel better, bring me something very light." Elphie smiled.

"May we eat in here?"

"Certainly, I'll be back shortly." Fruoa said hurrying out.

Elphie leaned back in her chair again thought about what she had done today and how it would play out tomorrow. She also thought about Jacol and when she would here from him again and how much she disliked him. She needed to find a way to get out of the treason mess without telling them her most painful secret. She had no idea how long she had been thinking when she was startled by Fruoa returning with a cart.

"This is your idea of a light meal?" Elphie said.

"I ran into Harluc leaving the chambers he is on his way to join us for dinner. And this is light."

She set out a plate of cucumber and cream cheese sandwiches and a bowl of fruit salad.

"Are you all right Elphaba?" Harluc said rushing into the library.

"I am now Harluc. Magic drains me, I just needed a little recovery time." Elphie smiled.

She really did not want to talk about what happened, but he was so concerned, she tolerated it.

They ate slowly, Elphaba barely nibbling on a sandwich, while Harluc told the girls what had happened after she left.

"They are not happy, but they are intimidated enough by your magic to listen. They are still very concerned about the treason charge though. They will have questions, which you can answer or not as you choose."

"I know." Elphie sighed.

"The magic thing has thrown them for a loop, but unfortunately they think if the information they received about your magical abilities was correct, then the other must be as well."

"I know that too. Harluc, I can explain the treason charge, but please do not ask me to do so now, because I do not have the strength, I may not even be able to do it tomorrow. I need to work it through." Elphie said softly.

"Excuse me Your Excellency, I apologize for interrupting, but I need to speak with the ambassador." Maril said entering the library.

"It's alright captain, he is all yours."

"I'll see you tomorrow Elphaba." Harluc said.

Fruoa went and greeted her fiancée, handing him a plate with a couple of sandwiches on it. Elphie saw this and suddenly missed Glinda very much.

"Fruoa, I think I am going to go upstairs. You can go with them if you like." Elphie knew the woman loved to be in the thick of things.

"Really, I'll take a plate of fruit salad, and report directly to Devi." She smiled.

"You can tell me all about it in the morning."

"We could use you." Harluc said. "Elphaba why don't you let her walk you up, then she can join us."

"Fine." Elphie conceded unhappily.

Elphie got settled in upstairs, Fruoa went into the fray and Devi, reluctantly went to her room.

When she was alone, The first thing she did was write a letter to Glinda, telling her what had happened with the officials and the magic, about the treason charge and the accusations that were being tossed about. She told her she was now trying to work out how to deal with it all. She also told her about trying to connect with her before her appearance before the officials and how she had trusted her instincts to do it all and she was trying to do that now. She reassured her that she was coping, had not shut down and that the nice ladies that she had threatened were taking very good care of her, whether she wanted them to or not. And she told her how much she loved, missed and needed her. She sealed the envelope with her official seal, and asked Devi if there was any way this could be sent by special messenger as quickly as possible. Elphie had written to Glinda, because she knew that her love would be wondering and worrying and she felt much better when Devi assured her that it would take care of it right away.

. She paced and thought, trying to work out what she was going to do. Her instincts told her to talk to Harluc, but she was fighting that. It was hard enough for her to think about it. She went through everything her and Glinda had talked about, right after she was raped, about control and power, about everything. She ran the gambit of emotions and went back into her journal to reread things she had written. In the grand scheme of things it was a relatively recent event, and she was still dealing with issues related to it. By the time she noticed the sun rising through the window, she was no closer to figuring it all out.

The five men that were being held from the Emerald City had gotten wind of Elphaba's magical confrontation with the officials and immediately became more cooperative. Three of the people who were committed to protecting and assisting the heir apparent worked together to come up a list of things they needed to know from the men. Things were going so smoothly in that they left the prisoners in the hands of the lead investigators and got some much-needed sleep.

As the morning dawned, Elphie was in no mood for much of anything. She snapped at Devi when the woman asked her about breakfast, then apologized profusely and accepted a glass of milk. She brushed off Nessa's requests to see her, because there was no way she could deal with the magic conversation with her highly-strung and very traditional sister. She did not want to deal with Harluc or anything political right now and honestly wanted to just disappear for awhile. She decided to get lost in the gardens and told Devi that she was only to tell Fruoa where she was, if Fruoa wanted to know. She drank another glass of milk to appease her caretaker and hurried down to the gardens. She spent the whole morning there, pacing around the labyrinth of hedges, or sitting in one of the many grassy niches. She had been trying so hard to figure out what to do that she had completely bogged down her mind. She turned on her scientist's problem solving mode and cleared her mind in order to look at the problem in a different way.

When Fruoa and Harluc reconvened in his office, they were a little surprised that Elphaba was not there. Fruoa went to check on her and discovered that she was in a bad mood and was hiding from everyone but her, in the Cloistered Gardens. She did not bother the girl, figuring if she needed to escape for awhile, she should be allowed to do so.

Maril came up with a lot of information that had been collected from the prisoners overnight. They spent all morning sifting through it, pulling out what was relevant to their most pressing issues. The major question had not been answered, none of prisoners knew the real identity of this Jacol Koiy, but one of them knew who his contact at Shiz was and dispatched people to go track him down and bring him in. They also discovered more information on the mystery man's activities, until he stopped making reports. That is when they figured he was starting to do whatever it was for his own gain. They also discovered that two of the men being held downstairs, were the ones that had committed the violence on the Shiz and other campuses, and were only indirectly connected to their mystery man. The three of them had been reviewing different documents all morning and were sharing what they found of relevance.

"Great Oz!" Maril said, obviously distressed after reading one of the documents.

"What is it dear?" Fruoa said taking the paper that he handed her.

"Sweet Lurline." She breathed as she read.

"Harluc, those men that vandalized Shiz and attacked people on campus. The ones the officials say Elphaba were collaborating with? She did not have sex with them. They forced her." Fruoa said with a catch in her voice.

"What!" The ambassador said in disbelief.

"They were confronted with information about their violent activities that the investigators had gotten from some of the other men. One of them confessed and turned on the other, who apparently was a cell leader with connections to Jacol's Shiz contact, which is more than likely how he found out about the incident and twisted it around to his own benefit."

Harluc grabbed the paper and read it, hands trembling.

"This is what she could not talk about last night. This is the explanation for the treason charge. She was raped. Sweet Oz!" Harluc said quietly.

It took a moment for them to get their heads around the stunning and very disturbing information.

"Do the officials know about this?" Harluc snapped, getting angry.

"Not yet, they haven't requested anything."

"Well bury it! Get those men in seclusion, now." He barked.

Maril raced out the door to do as he was bid.

"Harluc we can't let her reveal this to those rigid old men." Fruoa said.

"I know, I know." He sighed.

"You need to protect her from this. She has done everything you asked of her, everything. It is because of her that all of the infiltrators are being rounded up." Fruoa said more to vent than anything else.

"I said I know. I will figure it out, but you need to go talk to her and tell her what we have learned. And tell her that I have no intention of letting this place get any more of her than it already has. I will work this out, somehow." He said angrily and stormed out of the office.

Glinda woke up tired and unhappy. She got dressed and went downstairs to the solarium, to have breakfast with her parents. She sulked in and sat down.

"Good morning to you too." Samion chuckled.

"Hi daddy" Galinda said. "You too momsie. I'm sorry. I did not sleep well."

"I'm sorry to hear that darling. Do you feel all right."

"Physically I'm fine, but I hate this, I truly hate this. I should never have left her in that awful place,"

"Galinda, Elphaba has people there looking after her. I'm sure the ambassador would never let any harm come to her." Gwenot said.

"That's not the point!" Glinda snapped.

"Oh I am sorry Momsie. I did not mean to snap at you."

"Galinda, I think you should go into town with your father today, try and get some perspective. Byjon asked to see you when you came in, perhaps spending some time with him will help you get away from the doom and gloom snit you are in." Gwenot smiled.

"I am not in a snit." Glinda said.

"All right maybe a little one, and I do want to talk to Byjon about something, May we have dinner at Ilono's?"

"Certainly darling. We are not angry with you, simply concerned." Samion said.

Glinda went over and hugged her father.

"I know daddy, Maybe going with her in the first place was a big mistake. Ugh!" Glinda said stomping her foot.

"Galinda, go soak in the tub and try and let some of this go. I understand you are very concerned and frustrated at not knowing what is going on, but you are not doing yourself any good. I do not believe Elphaba would want you to stress yourself this much." Gwenot said firmly, but lovingly.

"Now go. And do not come back until you are wrinkly or calmer, which ever comes first." She chuckled.

Glinda kissed her mother and father and went back upstairs to soak in yet another supposedly relaxing tub.

Fruoa had gone upstairs to see if Elphaba had returned for lunch and was distressed to find she had not. Nessa was livid because Elphie had refused to talk about her behavior with the officials, and Fruoa, in no mood to humor the Forth Descending, brushed her off as politely as she could and went down to the gardens hoping Elphaba was still there. As she walked she tried to figure out how to broach such a delicate subject with a person as private and reserved as the heir apparent. Her heart ached for the girl and she could not even conceive of the trauma that she had endured. She reached the gardens and walked around for awhile looking, but it was a maze and not easy to navigate.

"Elphaba?" She called.

Elphie, who had been sitting in a grassy corner for a very long time figuring out what to do, heard her name called and stood up.

"Over here." She called back raising her hand above the hedge.

Fruoa saw a black clad arm and green fingers peek above a hedgerow and headed in that general direction. After a few wrong turns she managed to find her charge. She noticed that she looked tired and was wearing the same clothes that she had on yesterday.

"Join me?" Elphie smiled slightly sitting back on her grassy spot.

"I've always loved grassy spots. Glinda says it's because I blend in."

Fruoa sat down at an angle to her.

"Are you all right?"

"Who knows? I have lost all track of time and possibly of reality. And the only things I remember about yesterday are that I very nearly burned down the Ministerial Chambers and I am so supposed to meet with the head fogies to spill my deepest secrets." She chuckled wryly.

"Elphaba…"

"I apologize Fruoa, I am not that bad off, really. It took me a very long time to figure out how to handle that meeting today. Are you here to get me? Is it time?"

"No, you have four hours or so, but I need to talk to you about something related to that. Honestly, I am not sure how."

"Just be direct as always." Elphie said becoming more serious. "Please."

"I know how you have to answer the treason charge, and why you couldn't talk about it last night."

"You do." Elphie said with no inflection, hoping she really didn't.

"I know that you were raped."

Elphie groaned and put her head in her hands. "How?"

She explained to her everything that had happened the previous night and this morning and the information they had uncovered from the questioning of prisoners.

"Great. I suppose Harluc knows too." Elphie said.

And Maril. I am sorry Elphaba" Fruoa said sincerely, not knowing what to do.

There was a long silence as Elphie collected her thoughts and squelched her panic.

"A confession? " Elphie said at last.

"Apparently things within these cells are far more complicated than we previously realized. Elphaba, Maril is sequestering the men and burying the documents. And Harluc wants you to know that he is working to protect this information, so that the officials do not find out everything. To quote -- I have no intention of letting this place get any more of her than it already has. —" He is angry Elphaba, Maril is too, as am I."

Elphie smiled in spite of herself and knew she was going to have to tell this woman the conclusions she had come to while sitting here in the grassy maze. It was complicated, but Elphie knew that, as painful as it was, it just might be that this secret should not be a secret any longer.


	63. Chapter 63

"Momsie. I have a question." Glinda said flopping on the couch in the parlor.

"Yes darling." Gwenot said with a chuckle.

"You seem in slightly better spirits." She added.

"Oh, I am, you were right, you always are. I soaked until I was pruney and eventually realized that Elphie would not want me to be so stressed, so I am still worried, but am shifting my focus to other Elphie things."

"Oh really like…?"

"Like what's in her room?" Glinda said hopefully.

"Nice try darling, but I have something that may or may not help. A rider came while you were bathing, he brought this." Gwenot handed Glinda an envelope.

"Momsie!" Glinda squealed.

"It's from Elphie, why didn't you give this to me at once!" She pouted.

"I did darling the rider just came five minutes ago." The woman smiled.

Glinda tore open the envelope and soaked in Elphie's neat compact handwriting, she smelled the faint clove scent on the paper and her heart leapt. She read everything twice, her expression going from jubilant to hearing from her love, to upset, to angry to shocked and finally some sort of Okness.

"Mom, the officials are accusing her of treason against Munchkinland." Glinda said very upset.

"What? That's ridiculous." Gwenot said

"I'll bet that is why the Judges were summoning me, to ask. Elphie said someone told them that she had been sleeping with collaborators, She is trying to figure out how to deal with this without telling them she was attacked. Oh my poor Elphie." Glinda went over and sat by her mother and cried on her shoulder.

After she had calmed down she handed her mother the letter.

"Darling, you need to focus on the positive points of this letter, she felt you with her, it strengthened and guided her. She feels she can handle this, you need to trust her. You were frustrated because you did not know, now you do."

"Your right mom, She told me she is all right and that she loves me." Glinda smiled.

"I wish I could have caught the rider to send a letter back."

"You can darling. We gave him a room in the carriage house to rest in for awhile and a hot meal. His horse is being tended to in the stable. According to him, he was under direct orders from Her Excellency Elphaba, Heir Apparent, to get this here as quickly as possible, so he really ran. Poor man looked exhausted, and his horse needed a rubdown. You write and Jefet can give it to him before he leaves."

Glinda wiggled happily. And wrote a quick, but very affectionate and meaningful letter to her love. When it was safely in the rider's pouch Glinda settled back in with her mother, to wait for her father and their trip into town.

"Now tell me Galinda, what was it you wished to talk to me about?" Gwenot smiled.

After some gentle coaxing and a few mild threats of tattling, Elphaba agreed to go back up to her suite and eat. She also had said she needed to talk to Fruoa about the treason issue and even though she did not want to face him, Harluc should be present as well. While she bathed and changed, Fruoa went to find Harluc and get them all something to eat. Elphie was bathed changed and feeling a little better when Harluc asked permission from Devi to enter the suite.

He saw her standing looking out the window, by a table that had been set for three. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a white tee type shirt underneath it and her hair in a ponytail. Even from the back, she looked young and vulnerable and Harluc had to remind himself that she might be young, but she was far from vulnerable.

"Miss Thropp." Devi said quietly, startling the girl out of her reverie.

"Ambassador Danim is here."

"Hi Harluc, come on in." Elphie said tiredly, pointing to a comfy chair.

"Elphaba I know you need to tell Fruoa something, but if my presence here is awkward for you, I will gladly use her as a liaison." The ambassador said sincerely.

"The whole situation is awkward for me Harluc. We have battled and know enough about we work together to just get on with it, so let's just get on with it." Elphie said.

"But this…" Harluc started.

"The table is set right over here Miss Gruity." Devi said leading the woman and two servers carrying trays over to the table.

Elphie watched as the servers set out their meal.

"Savory fish stew." Fruoa said pointing to a tureen.

"Seasoned rice. " She indicated a covered bowl.

"And toasted bread liberally smothered in butter mixed with garlic." She lifted a platter.

"Smells wonderful." Elphie said.

"Devi, The ambassador, Miss Gruity and I require privacy, would you please see we are not disturbed, by anyone." Elphie smiled.

"Miss Thropp if it means that you will eat a decent meal I will camp in front of the door with a big stick." The maid chuckled and left.

"She is a true treasure, Fruoa. I am fond of her," Elphie smiled.

"You have questions." Elphie continued. "Go ahead and ask, then I'll tell you what I need to."

She accepted a bowl of rice with fish stew ladled over it from Fruoa, and took a piece of bread. She sniffed the bowl and sighed.

"I only want to know what you need to tell me, except for one thing." Harluc said.

"And that is?" Elphaba said then took a bite of her food.

"Did you receive proper attention?" He said sincerely.

Elphie regarded the ambassador with a smile.

"Yes Harluc, I did. Glinda tended to my physical wounds and dragged me kicking and screaming to the dispensary to be examined and she has been caring and supportive, getting me through the first few days brilliantly and still is my main support. Her mother is an intuit and a social worker and has been incredibly helpful and supportive. She has counseled me, given me books to study on the subject, and a journal to write in. I have been properly cared for, physically and emotionally, since it happened. I still have problems at times, but I have all the support I require. All right?"

"All right." Harluc said looking relieved.

"Fruoa?" Elphie said looking at the woman, who was wiping tears from her eyes.

"I am very glad you have support."

Elphie took a deep breath and ate a little of her food.

"Harluc please fill me in." Elphie said.

She listened to Harluc tell her and Fruoa about how they were confirming and handling the information that had been discovered, and how they were doling it out to the officials she was to meet with. As she listened, processed and questioned she finished her bowl of stew, and requested more.

"You mean they are here? In the palace?" Elphie said slightly panicked when Harluc finished.

"I will have them moved to another prison immediately." He said getting up.

"Harluc, please sit down. I am assuming they do not have the run of the place, so it is all right. I was just thrown momentarily, really. If it starts to bother me, you will be the first to know." Elphie said refusing to give in to her fear.

"If you say so." Harluc said.

"I say so. Ok, now here is what It took me all night and most of the morning to work through." She said, pushing her bowl away.

"Harluc, Fruoa I have many secrets from my childhood that will remain so, at least here at Colwen Grounds. But the fact that I was assaulted is a secret that should not have been kept. I should have told you what was going on when I first got the letter from Jacol. And I should have told you I knew the men that attacked me were connected to the trouble at Shiz and in the Emerald City." Elphie said.

"I have asked for directness from you, but have not been so in return. You should have never had to find out in the manner you did. I apologize."

"Elphaba, please do not worry. The important thing is that you have what you need to recover properly, and we are gaining ground on getting the man who is blackmailing you. " Harluc said.

"Thank you." Elphie said relieved.

"I have learned a lot in trying to deal with the after effects of being raped." She said the word because it needed to be said.

"The main thing is that rape is not about sex, it is about power and control. I am glad I know how Jacol may have found out about this, but the fact that he knows and is using it for his own gain, gives him power over me, control. He counted on the fact that I would be too ashamed to talk about it and he was right. I know that secrets cause problems. As long as this information is hidden, it can be used to hurt me. I do not want these people to know I know that I was raped. I did not want anyone to know, but due to reasons out of my control, the secret is out. I need to take back control over this. It has been very hard and very painful for me to get back what I lost. I am not going to let those officials have any control over me, especially not with this, So I need to expose my own secret."

"What do you intend to do?" Fruoa asked putting a dish of Munchkinberry custard in front of Elphie.

"I have no idea." Elphie smiled. "It depends on how the officials phrase their questions. I am not I am not hiding it. If they need to hear that I wasn't consorting with those men, I was attacked by them, then that is what they will hear, in no uncertain terms."

"Are you sure you want to open yourself up to that kind of scrutiny." Harluc said

"No scrutiny, it will not be up for discussion. Either they will accept it or they will not. I am not providing details, and certainly not going to defend myself, because I am not the one in the wrong, I was the one who was wronged."

"This can not be as easy on you as you make it seem." Harluc commented.

"Believe me it is not, It is painful and disturbing and having it aired out in front of a bunch of old men angers me. But this has to end. I can take no more of the open hostility I receive around here. I want to clear this up, find the bastard who started this whole mess and then leave." Elphie sad a little angrily.

"I am sorry Elphaba." Harluc said quietly. "It is not my intent to make this more difficult for you."

"You are not, I assure you." Elphie sighed.

"But if you both will excuse me I need to go change. Fruoa, the meal was perfect, thank you. Harluc please go on and make sure the room will be very private, no assistants, except for you, Fruoa, no guards, no one extra."

"As you wish Elphaba, but I would like Maril posted outside."

"Fine. Fruoa, would you mind waiting and walking in with me?"

"Of course not, I am your assistant." The woman smiled.

Elphie excused herself again and went into her room to change. Her stomach was churning and she was a little frightened. But she thought about Glinda and everything they had shared before she left all of the soft touches and gentle words and she managed to calm her a little.

"While I was getting wrinkly." Glinda smiled. "I thought about a lot of things. Something that Fruoa, Elphie's assistant told me right before I left made me curious. Was I ever interested in girls, before Elphie?"

Gwenot did not surprise easily, but this question seemed to come out of nowhere.

"I don't recall ever noticing any special attraction to a particular girl, and you never mentioned any." Gwenot said.

"Hmmm." Glinda pondered

"If I may ask. What in Oz could Elphaba's assistant have told you to make you think of that?"

"Oh. I didn't tell you. She figured out, right before I left, that I am in love with their heir apparent."

Glinda told her mother all about the conversation with Fruoa, including the story about her cousin.

"…And I know Byjon was always interested in other boys, so I was just curious."

"I see. Well personally, I think you met your soul mate and realized it, so gender did not matter. Are you attracted to other girls now?"

"Goodness no! Boys either." Glinda blushed. "Just Elphie."

"Darling. Finding someone attractive, other than your love is not wrong. There are a few men in town I find quite handsome." She smiled.

"Mother!" Glinda said shocked.

"But it means nothing. Your father is who I am attracted to, there is a difference."

"I guess I just stopped noticing, Elphie is so beautiful." Glinda smiled and sighed.

"Ah yes, young love. Well come my love struck darling daughter, let us go and meet your handsome and debonair father." Gwenot chuckled.

While she was centering herself with thoughts of her love, Elphie changed into more appropriate clothing, brushed out her hair, and slipped her pen in her pocket. She paced around the room until she heard a knock at the door.

"Elphaba." Fruoa called. "We need to go."

Elphie took a deep breath and opened her door.

"Are you all right?" Fruoa said.

"Not until all of this is over and done, but I am all right enough." Elphie sighed.

"I have no idea how you are coping."

"I have a melt down scheduled as soon as I step off of the train in Frottica, followed by a lengthy nervous breakdown shortly there after." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm prying, I apologize."

"No you are not, It's just what other choice do I have, but to cope. Only now I am coping by fighting back." She smiled at her obviously concerned assistant.

"Ok, Just like I was in the chambers, I will be playing against type here. Please go in ahead of me and in your most deferential manner tell them I will be along in a moment or two. Then check, privately, with Harluc to make sure everything is as it should be. If you do not come out to update me I'll come in. Oh and tell him that I have my mallet, the wickets are set and I am taking the first shot."

Fruoa looked very confused.

"He will understand, are you alright with all of this?"

"Dealing with the officials has never been so intriguing." Fruoa chuckled.

"Let the games begin." The woman said then walked confidently into the meeting room.

Harluc watched as Fruoa came into the room. She looked relaxed and confident, he hoped that was a good sign.

"Your Eminence, Chief Judge Lopun, First Minister Brasut, Ambassador Danim." Fruoa said with a curtsy.

"Her Excellency Elphaba, Heir Apparent will be here momentarily." She bowed her head and went over to the ambassador.

"She seems Ok. Is there any thing she needs to know?" Fruoa whispered in the ambassador's ear.

Harluc shook his head.

"She wanted me to tell you that she has her mallet, the wickets are set and she is taking the first shot."

Harluc stifled a chuckle and motioned for her to sit to the left of the foot of the table, beside where Elphaba would be.

Elphie took a deep breath, opened the door and strode into the room.

"Good afternoon gentleman, and great grandfather" She said with formal air.

Harluc stood to seat her, but she held up her hand.

"Thank you for meeting me in this more informal setting, I feel our discussions will be much better served in this quieter environment." She smiled slightly.

"Now, as to the matter of my magical abilities." She said walking around her end of the table slowly, but maintaining eye contact with the men.

She explained to them an edited version of everything that Dani had explained to her, except that she made it appear that it was only first born females that could possibly manifest power, to protect Nessa and Shell. When she finished she glanced at Fruoa, who nodded to Harluc, who rose to seat her.

"I want to make this perfectly clear. My interest does not lie in magic, I do use it on occasion to help Miss Upland, and apart from the little display yesterday, that is all. My abilities will not now, or ever be used as a political or diplomatic tool. They are mine to develop or not as I choose, and there will be no requests made of me to employ them for any reason." She looked carefully at each man, lingering on her great grandfather.

"Questions?" She smiled.

"Miss Thropp." The First Minister said cautiously and respectfully. "How long have you known about this?"

"I performed magic for the first time just this past term, and it was a complete surprise to me."

"Are you going to develop your powers?" The Chief Judge asked

"Not intentionally."

"How reliable is the source who gave you the information you told us." Her great grandfather said.

"Extremely reliable, It came from extensive research into magical family lines for a graduate level thesis."

"Will you give us a demonstration of other powers you possess?" The Minister asked.

"No, I will not. Yesterday was more magic than I have ever performed, that should suffice."

"How, as a sorceress do you not use a wand?"

"I am not a sorceress, I am a witch." Elphie said.

A minor commotion ensued as they processed this new development.

"Any more questions on this?" Elphie asked.

"Ok then. Once I leave this room, I will entertain no further discussion of my magical abilities, except to discuss it with Nessarose, which is my, and only my prerogative. No one is to broach this subject with her. This is not a topic to be bantered about or speculated on."

"Will you continue to use magic?" His Eminence said

"On occasion, to assist Miss Upland."

"Isn't she a sorceress?"

"Yes she will be, and that is all I will say on the subject of Miss Upland or her line of magic."

"We will discuss this further in private Elphaba." Her great grandfather said sternly.

"No sir we will not." Elphie said with more confidence than she felt.

"When this discussion is over, it is over. My magic has nothing to do with you or your position and will have nothing to do with mine. Any further comments?"

The officials were a little to stunned to respond.

"Fine. Then this discussion is over, permanently over. On to the next item, the patently absurd accusation of treason."

"Fear not my lovely Gwenot." Byjon said kissing her cheek.

"I will take good care of your daughter and strive diligently to brighten her mood." He said with a chuckle.

"It is a tall task Byjon dear, she can be quite stubborn." Gwenot smiled.

"Hey!" Glinda pouted. "I am right here and I am not stubborn."

"Whatever you say darling, we will be back to collect you in a few hours. Please try not to overtax Byjon."

"Hey!" Byjon said imitating Glinda.

"I am right here and in no danger of being overtaxed." He pouted in return, making Glinda giggle.

Gwenot laughed merrily kissed her friend then her daughter.

"I will leave you two in each other's capable hands then."

She gracefully flowed out of the room and Glinda gave Byjon another fierce hug.

"Momsie said you have not been well." Glinda said sitting on the sofa.

"Oh now, now my pet. I am having an Ok day today, and that is all that matters. So, in the note your mother sent she said you are sad about having to leave our emerald ingenue behind."

"Well wouldn't you be?"

Byjon's maid came in with a tray of coffee and small sandwiches then put on some more music on the victrola. Glinda poured the man some coffee then got some for herself.

"Thank you my pet. Yes I would be. And if I remember correctly I often was when I was younger and apart from Walik. So tell me why you needed to leave."

Glinda told him everything, just like she had told her mother. Byjon listened, nodded and smiled.

"What a cold and hard place that is. She was lucky that you were there to provide her with some warmth and affection."

"But precious little."

"Oh, I doubt that. You are an Arduenna woman, you come from lusty stock." He smiled and winked.

Glinda blushed slightly and giggled. "And how would you know about the lustiness of my stock."

"Oh I had the honor of sharing a kiss with you lovely mother, before she met your father of course."

"Byjon, I knew you were good friends, but you dated… I thought your interest was always with other boys."

"Oh, it was. But I went through a very confusing and troubling period when I was younger. And your mother and I did not date. We have always only just been friends, but she took one drastic step to help me prove to myself once and for all, that I needed to be honest with myself and listen to my heart."

"And your heart led you to Walik?" Glinda was fascinated with this conversation.

Byjon did not want to tell her too much about his hard past, but she had questions and he could supply some answers.

"Not then. He was around and very kind to me, but I was not the together, absolutely fabulous man you see before you." He chuckled.

Glinda laughed. "So you did not know right away that he was your soul mate?"

"Oh I knew, but I fought it. Tooth and nail. Galinda my pet, I will not offend your sensibilities by going into detail, but there are many things in my past that I am not proud of. I abused myself and others in many ways and with many things. I did not feel worthy of being loved by some like Walik. But I was young and he gave me the time I needed to come to grips with who I was and supported me while I learned to love him. It was not easy, on either of us; I pushed him away, physically and emotionally. But he told me many times he never regretted any of it for a moment. He was proud of me, supported me and in time I became the genius tailor you know and love." He smiled at her

"Then it got easier, to be together?"

"It took us a long while to learn to settle in as a couple, to find our niche among the good people of Frottica, but we did. With a lot of tolerance and laughter, more than a few tears and some very dear and supportive friends. That is a very simplistic account, but I hoped it helped you my pet."

"Wow. I had no idea things were so hard for you. I guess since there has never been a doubt in my mind that I am meant to be with Elphie, I assumed it worked that way for everyone."

"But not our emerald ingenue."

"True, It has been hard on her. It is just so hard to think of love and acceptance as unknown concepts."

"But they can be. Two wonderful and very smart parents, who gave you the gifts of self-acceptance and tolerance of others, among many other gifts, raised you. You and Elphaba will find your way."

"Byjon, while you were finding your way with Walik, how did you tell people that you were a couple, and how did they react?" Glinda asked, needing this conversation.

"Ah, now we get to the real reason for your visit. And I assumed it was to be dazzled by my presence."

The man chuckled warmly.

"Oh… but… I mean." Glinda was a little flustered.

"I am teasing you my pet, and my heart is full at the thought of you feeling free enough, to come to me and talk as one in an unconventional relationship, to another. So why don't tell me the impetus for your query. Something happened?" He said.

Glinda told him about Manif and Dani and the acceptance then about Loma and the confusion. They talked for a long while.

"The accusations may be patently absurd to you Miss Thropp, but I assure you we are taking them very seriously." The Chief Judge said evenly.

"As am I your honor, that is why I am here. You have received information from a man who is attempting to blackmail me."

"So the ambassador has stated, but the information appears to be accurate. The issue of your magical abilities has proven true."

"I concede to that, but the information he is using to accuse me of collaborating with rebels, has been severely twisted to suit his purpose."

"We have seen documents and interviewed the men in question. Their stories, while very ambiguous, do conflict with the reports we received from the unknown sources." The First Minister said.

"We want the truth." Her great grandfather said.

Harluc was disturbed that they had gotten to the men, but since Elphaba seemed to have the situation in hand, he kept silent.

"Then why do you believe someone who is too cowardly to confront you with this in person."

"We have access to those men, They were being kept away from us, and from you, for a reason. We can only conclude that many people are covering up your indiscretions."

Elphaba had had enough. She shot daggers at the Chief Judge, then at the others.

"If I told you the truth, are you even capable of believing it, or are you so short sided and narrow minded that you only want confirmation of the truth you have already decided on."

"You are the one who seems evasive Miss Thropp. It is evident that you are hiding something. Maybe you did not engage in intimate relations with those men, but something occurred. And we have a right to know what that was, since it does effect Munchkinland.

"You are wrong on many of those accounts. You do not have a right to know. It has no bearing on Munchkinland, and I am not hiding anything. You were correct in that something did occur. I am not hiding it, I am protecting it and besides me, the only people it effects are the people who truly care about me. If I could walk away from this I would, but I want to be done with this mess for good .I want to find the man who is using my private life for blackmail, then leave. " She was standing, walking around, trying to gain control.

"I did not engage in intimate relations of any sort with those men. Those men raped me. They assaulted and brutalized me on the Shiz campus a week or so before Spring Recess. That is the information that was twisted into what you received. The information that you believed." She said angrily.

Now that she had gotten it out she calmed slightly.

"That is a very strong accusation Miss Thropp. We do not take such things lightly, we need pro…"

"I do not take it lightly either and it is no accusation. I have told you the truth. I expect no compassion or sympathy, because quite frankly I do not believe any of you capable of expressing or feeling those emotions. I will not defend or explain myself. I have no intention of discussing this, at all. You have the information you were seeking, my dealings with you on this matter are done."

Elphaba turned and walked out of the room. Fruoa went after her and Harluc went into damage control mode. As she was walking past the side hallway, she saw two men in shackles being brought down the hall. She blanched when she realized that they were the men who had attacked her. . She was looking into faces that were already seared into her memory. Feeling panicked and nauseous she fled towards the back staircase. Fruoa saw the men and understood why the girl had fled. She went back into the room and told Harluc what had transpired then went back out to find Elphie. Harluc erupted at the assembled men, risking his job to find out what the hell was going on.

"My pet if they can not, after some time to adapt, accept you and your relationship with Elphaba for what it is, then they are not real friends. It is painful, but much less so than trying to accommodate intolerance." Byjon said after having a very long talk with his young friend about making a life for herself and her love.

"Byjon, thank you for this. I needed to hear it. Elphie was born and raised in the most intolerant place in Oz, I think. I do not know what will happen while we are at Shiz, but I am very sure that we can have a happy life together in Frottica." Glinda smiled.

"She has the will to accept acceptance and you have the patience to give her the support she needs. You two will be fine."

"I know we will, I feel it in my core." Glinda smiled broadly.

"Byjon, that music that has been playing is beautiful. I have never heard it before."

"It's Walik. He loved music and would dabble at writing and performing. I tried to get him to try something more professional, but he was content to play for a few close friends and me. As a treat, I would have him record his songs. He thought it was silly, but now I am glad I insisted. They soothe me when I feel nostalgic." He said with a hint of sadness and a few tears.

"Byjon, I didn't mea…"

"No, no my pet. I refuse to succumb to melancholy. Walik would be furious with me if I did." The man said dabbing his eyes with a brightly colored silk handkerchief.

Glinda smiled.

"I have something for you to hear. The first song he ever wrote for me. You are the first, besides us to hear it." He rose and dug out a vinyl recording.

"Byjon I am honored."

"No I am honored Galinda, I have a front row seat to a budding very special and profound romance. This song belongs as much to you as it does to me."

Glinda listened to the song with tears welling in her eyes. It was about Elphie. Or at least it could be.

When it was over, Byjon put it on again and held out his hand, inviting the young, tearful blonde to dance.

Glinda accepted and they danced around the tailor's surprisingly tamely decorated parlor, which she knew was Walik's doing.

"Byjon, I can't believe it, that song is Elphie." Glinda said when the music stopped.

"In that case, the recording is yours." Byjon said with a dramatic flourish.

"Oh my goodness no!" Glinda said emphatically. "I could never accept something so precious to you."

"My pet, sometimes precious things need to be shared with precious people. It will give that song new life and new meaning to be heard and enjoyed by two very precious girls. And being able to give something so meaningful to me to you, and know that it will be protected and cherished, makes me happier than anything has in a long while." He said in his rarely used very serious voice.

"Then I must accept it. And I do cherish it. You have created many lovely and special things over the years for me Byjon, but I think simply knowing you has been the most special of all. I truly love you, you flamboyant genus tailor."

"And I love you, my precious pet, you have been the light in my eye since your birth."

The hugged fiercely and settled in for some more chatting, until Glinda's parents came.

"I have no idea where she went." Fruoa said.

It had been hours since Elphie had walked out of the meeting room and they were very worried.

"She was raised here, she knows where to hide. I am just as frustrated at what happened. They were going to confront her with those men. "

"At least they did not relieve you of your duties." Fruoa commented

"Only because they assume that I am the only way to get anything out of Elphaba." The ambassador sighed.

"Harluc, maybe we should get some guards to go and look for her."

"I really do not think you need to go to those lengths." Elphie said walking into the room.

"Where would I go, I would be instantly recognized if I stepped foot out of the palace." She chuckled.

"Elphaba, thank Oz you are alright."

"I am sorry I caused you to worry. I had a panic attack, fleeing is part of the panic."

"Where were you? We looked everywhere." Fruoa said.

"I was in the library."

"I checked there twice." The woman said flabbergasted.

"I assure you I was there. Someday I may tell you a few more of my secrets."

What she was not going to tell them was that she had fled to the library, nauseous and barely able to breathe. She had spent a very long time trembling, frightened and suffering terrible flashbacks. By sheer force of will she made herself hear Glinda's voice telling her that she was safe, that it was over now and she was safe. It was only after she forced the panic away and spent a good deal of time pacing, twitching and mumbling, that she felt capable of facing her allies, for a little while at least.

"Elphaba, I had no idea those men had been brought upstairs. I am very sorry."

"So am I, and I know you did not know. You would never have put me in that situation." Elphie said sincerely.

"Now, my energy is tapped, give me the highlights of what happened after I left."

"In a nutshell, I read them the riot act then opened up access to all the interrogation documents and got them to agree to leave well enough alone and let the Investigators and Police do their jobs."

"So they want no more of me."

"No. They took you at your word that the discussion was over, and they would get no more from you. They are moving on to other things, I hope. But only time will tell on that. Why don't you go home now?"

"Believe me I want to, but I need to be here when Jacol contacts me again, which should be very soon."

"We can handle him. We have located his Shiz contact and are bringing him here. We do not nee…"

"I need. I need to know that this is over, that he will not be back to torment me or Glinda."

"As you wish." Harluc said.

"At least go get some sleep." Fruoa said.

Elphie chuckled. "I am an insomniac, remember."

"At least try. I'll have a snack sent up."

"Glinda threatened you well. I will go upstairs and eat my snack and try to sleep. Alright?"

"Ok." Fruoa smiled.

"I should have more information for you by tomorrow. Goodnight." Harluc said.

Elphie went upstairs, talked with Nessa a little bit, deflecting her sister's your being disrespectful and uncooperative again comments then kissed her goodnight and went to her room. She talked with Devi for a time then ate her snack, bathed and crawled into bed where she sat about trying to make sense of her very hard day. Harluc, Fruoa, and Maril went about the work of trying to gather as much information as possible about their mystery man. The investigators were having luck, so they were learning a lot and went to bed very late, but very pleased.

At Upland Manor, Glinda had enjoyed a fine dinner at Ilono's with her parents, had a long talk with them and fell asleep on her sofa, listening to the recording she got from Byjon.

Elphie managed to get a few hours of fitful sleep, but finally got up and dressed, because she did not want to endure any more nightmares. I was so early that Devi was not even up yet, so Elphie left her a note so she wouldn't worry and went down to the library. She paced around, hoping Jacol would contact her, so she could get this all over with and dreading that Jacol would contact her. She had been lost in her own thoughts for hours when Devi entered the library.

Maril had contacted Harluc, because some significant information had come to light and it needed to be explored. Fruoa checked Elphaba's office and figured if she was not down, she was getting some much-needed sleep. She went with the men to deal with new found information, knowing Elphaba preferred to be updated as opposed to participating in the investigation.

"Miss Elphaba." Devi said.

"What!" Elphie snapped, as she tended to do when she was very startled.

"Oh dear, I am sorry child, I did not mean to frighten you so." Devi said.

"Oh no, It is I who am sorry, I startle very easily, especially when I am tired. Do you need something?"

"The ambassador wants to see you in your office right away. Have you had breakfast?"

Elphie smiled. "No, I will eat with the ambassador, I promise."

"Fine then." The older woman said and left.

Elphie wandered casually down to her office, wondering what Harluc wanted with her, hoping it wasn't too important, because she was tired.

"How in the hell did you get in here?" Elphie said enraged when she walked into her office

She was momentarily blinded by rage when she saw Jacol sitting on the sofa in her office.

"How nice to see you again Elphaba, I assume you got my message."

Elphie made to go back to the door and call for the guards.

"Oh I would not do that if I were you." He said holding up a pitcher of water.

"I hear third degree burns on the face can be very painful.

"How dare you!" Elphie said moving to her desk.

"You are the one who sent your cute little roomie away. I was so looking forward to our little rendezvous. Oh well never mind, I can have her at Shiz just as easily."

"What makes you think you are going to get out of here at all." Elphie said gaining control and wanting to make the jackass squirm.

"Because, I know you have been raked over the coals by the officials, and I can put a stop to that."

He said smugly, putting his feet up on the table.

"Oh really, obviously you have not been updated recently. I guess us rounding up all of your little internal informants has hindered your ability to blackmail properly."

"Oh blackmail is not the right word, I am taking advantage. A fair quid pro quo if you will. I get the position and prestige I deserve and you get off of the hook. Glinda gets piece of mind that her best friends secrets are safely guarded, and I get the ultimate pleasure of having a beautiful sexy virgin." He said trying to rattle Elphie to throw her off her guard and frighten her.

"They are a lot of fun, very expressive, and they make such wonderful noises, especially at first. He looked directly at Elphie and smirked.

"See everybody wins."

Elphie was rattled, but not in the way Jacol had hoped.

"Evincio!" Elphie said with force and conviction moving her hands in a circle.

"What the hell!" Jacol said unable to move

His arms were plastered to his side and he felt as though invisible ropes bound him.

"Did you really think you were going to get away with any of this, you arrogant bastard?" Elphie smirked right back.

"You are truly crazy. Let me go!" Jacol yelled.

"Haud sonitus" Elphie said with a grin.

"Yell all you like, no one will hear you. You are unbelievable. The only reason you came to Shiz was to get to me."

"Yep, and your so called friend Manif gave me all the help I needed." He was desperate and grabbing at straws.

"As if I believe anything from you. It's over Jacol, or whatever your name is." Elphie said.

"Maybe, maybe not. But the officials still think you are a loose woman, giving yourself to anyone in pants." He knew he was in trouble, but she was going down if he was and he knew how to push her buttons.

His thought was if he angered and distracted her enough she would loosen whatever magical grip she had and he could get away.

"I heard you were good, I hope the voluptuous Glinda is just as good."

Elphie was angry; everything she had gone through yesterday came flooding back, as did the memory of him kissing Glinda at the party. She gathered her power.

"Premo!" She said angrily.

"Hey!" Jacol said feeling his invisible bindings constrict.

"Levo agito!" She hurled lifting him up and slamming him against the wall with a wave of her hand.

"Are you nuts, I can't breath. You crazy bitch, let me go!"

"You are going no where, you pathetic excuse for a human being." She snarled.

Elphie was beyond rational thought. Everything that had been going on, everything he had instigated and the thought of him touching Glinda was pounding in her head and she tightened her magical grip.

"Hello, Miss Gruity. Before I forget please give this to Miss Elphaba." She said handing her an envelope.

"It came just a minute ago by special messenger."

"Devi, Have you seen Miss Thropp?" Fruoa said taking the letter and slipping it in her pocket.

"I assume she is still with the ambassador in her office."

"When was this? " She said panicked.

"About an hour ago."

"Great Oz!" Fruoa said. Racing out of the door.

"Misgia." Harluc said to his assistant. "Do you know if Miss Thropp is in her office?"

"I assume so, She is visiting with an old school friend, a Dawik Botepig, I sent him down there. Is he…?

But Harluc raced out of the door before she could finish.

"He is with her!" He yelled at Maril. "Botepig is in her office!"

The men sprinted down the hall.

"Please, for the love of Oz." Jacol panted. "I can't breathe. You are hurting me."

Elphie couldn't care less, she was barely aware.

"Please stop, I'm begging you. Please no more, your killing me." His voice was weak and defeated.

All of a sudden Elphie heard his words, but her own voice.

"Please stop, you're hurting me. Stop, I beg you." He pleaded pathetically.

Elphie heard her self, begging for her own life. Her voice pleading and defeated, just as it had been. She stared at the man, wild eyed and terrified, up in the air, unable to move and barely breathing. She realized what she was doing and dropped her hands.

Harluc burst through the door and saw a man fall to the floor, from near ceiling height, into a tearful gasping heap.

"Elphaba are you Ok? Did he hurt you?" He said as Maril went and restrained the man physically.

Elphaba just looked at him blankly and walked off.

Fruoa was coming down the stairs as Elphie was leaving her office.

"Don't let her out of your sight!" Harluc yelled and went back into the room.

"Elphaba?" Fruoa said catching up to her.

"What happened? Are you alright?" She said.

"Leave me alone." Elphie said and walked into the library.

Fruoa hung back had watched as the heir apparent paced around, staring at her hands, mumbling to herself. She sat in a far corner, by the door and watched, for hours. Finally Harluc came, but the girl was oblivious to both of them. Harluc gave her a quick account of Dawik Botepig's version of what happened in the office.

"And he is so terrified he is confessing to everything." He said

"What did she say."

" She said, leave me alone." Fruoa said. "Harluc get her out of here, make the arrangements. I am going to try and talk to her."

Harluc nodded and left.

Elphaba had been pacing around for hours, oblivious to everything. Somehow, Fruoa managed to get her attention, give her the letter and get her up to her room. Elphie went into Glinda's bedroom and shut the door, without saying a word. Fruoa told Devi not to let her out of the suite, and went to help with the travel arrangements.


	64. Chapter 64

A/N: I have tried to put in separators between "scenes". The past three chapters I have tried three different things. I also try to put in extra spaces between segments. It works when I'm writing, but it does not translate when I update. It may be due to the fact that I have a Mac. I am trying one more thing in this chapter, I am sorry if it doesn't work. I am trying. Any thoughts or suggestions would be appreciated. mecelphie.

X 

"_Dear Mrs. Upland._

_This is just to inform you that Elphaba will be arriving in Frottica, on the second morning train today. I apologize for not providing you with more notice, but things have been very difficult here. I wish I could say we were sending her to you in the same shape that we received her, but unfortunately, the past few days have been incredibly hard on her. Aside from displaying her magical abilities, and asserting herself to the officials, the fact that she had been assaulted came to light and she had to confront the officials with that as well. After that confrontation she accidentally saw the men who attacked her. She seemed to handle all of that reasonably well, until the man who was blackmailing her and Miss Upland confronted her and was with her quite awhile before we discovered it. She did use magic for some purpose during their encounter, but all we know is his version. She has not spoken, except for monosyllabic answers to direct questions since she walked out of that room. Something effected her profoundly during her time with him, but I have no idea what. I am not purposely betraying her confidence, but Miss Gruity, Devi, and I are extremely concerned about her. She has not eaten very much at all and we have no idea when she slept last. I wanted you to be aware, so you would what to do for her when she arrives. I addressed this to you instead of Miss Upland because she is young and very devoted to her best friend and I did not wish to alarm her. As her mother, and Elphaba's surrogate mother, you will know the best way to present this information to her. Please contact me if I can help in any way._

_Your humble servant,_

_Harluc Danim, Munchkinland Ambassador."_

Gwenot read the ambassador's letter for a second time then immediately set to work to make arrangements for Elphaba's homecoming. She was going to need an extraordinary amount of tender loving care.

X 

Elphie watched out the train window as the scenery shifted. The past few days had blurred together in her mind, one nightmare into another. She had vague recollections of Devi or Fruoa trying to get her to eat and sleep. She had eaten a little, but she could not sleep, she couldn't even remember the last time she had gotten any real sleep. She knew they were concerned about her, but she couldn't process any of it, The only thing she even remotely knew about her entire journey was Maril escorting her into her train compartment and kissing her hand when he bowed in farewell. The only clear memory in her mind was that of almost killing another human being. The thought of what she had done, with magic no less, made bile rise in her throat. She thought she was no better than Jacol, or the men who had attacked her. She sighed heavily, pushed those thoughts out of her head and tried to replace them with thoughts of Glinda by re-reading for the hundredth time the note that she had sent her.

"_My precious Elphie,_

I am incredibly proud of you. I know how unbelievably difficult all of this has been on you, but you are doing beautifully. Just hang on my love, and follow your instincts, trust yourself and you will get through whatever you have to do next. We will be together soon, until then I settle on having you in my heart and mind, in my very core. I love you, miss you and believe in you, my precious love.

_Your adoring Lyndie."_

She understood and felt all of the love and affection that short note conveyed, but all she could think about was how she was going to tell her precious girl that she was a monster. As she saw some landmarks she recognized and knew she was now in Frottica, she felt an odd sense of relief. All her confused and troubled mid could process was that now, somehow, it would work itself out.

X 

Gwenot was waiting with Jefet on the platform of the train depot. Galinda had gone with her father on a short out of town excursion and would be back in a few hours. She hoped that this would not effect Elphaba too negatively. She heard the train whistle and saw the engine appear in the distance. She had no idea in what shape Elphaba would arrive, but that dear girl would know from the moment she stepped off of the train that she was in a different place now, a safe, warm and loving place.

"Jefet, please go and see to her luggage." Gwenot said as the train pulled up.

She walked up to the door of the private compartment car. Elphaba was the last person off.

"Darling!" Gwenot said warmly gathering the obviously exhausted and troubled green girl into her arms and holding her for a moment.

"Welcome home."

"Hello Gwenot." Elphie said quietly.

"Thank you for allowing me to come."

"My dear Elphaba, where else would you go, but home. Now come." She took Elphie's knapsack from her took her by the hand and led her to the carriage.

"Miss Elphaba, how good to see you again!" Jefet said brightly. "Welcome home."

"Thank you." Elphie mumbled as she accepted his assistance into the carriage.

"Darling, I am sorry that Galinda is not here to meet you, but she left this morning on a short excursion with her father before we received word of your arrival. She will be back in a few hours." Gwenot smiled warmly at her daughter's love.

"Okay." Elphie said disappointed.

"I know you are disappointed, but I hoped to mitigate that a little. There is a warm oil bath waiting for you at home, and cook is going to fix your favorite vegetable omelet."

Elphie tried to smile.

"Thank you."

"Elphaba, listen to me." Gwenot said kindly. "The ambassador informed me that things have been extremely difficult for you the past few days. No one here expects you to shift gears quickly. You need good food, good sleep and lots of understanding and love; you will get all of those things and more. All you have to do is let us give them to you. And I'm sure a hug and kiss from your favorite girl wouldn't hurt either."

"I know." Elphie said. "I knew as soon as I saw Frottica that everything would work out somehow."

"Yes it will darling, you will have everything you need to work through anything you need to. And there is a wiggly girl, who I am sure will nurse you back to emotional health, whether you want her to or not." Gwenot chuckled and Elphie actually smiled.

**X**

Everyone greeted Elphie warmly and with great enthusiasm, even Cook curbed her urge to tsk tsk because the girl looked exhausted.

"Elphaba darling, I hope you do not mind, but I have set you up in Galinda's room for the time being. We'll move you over to your room tomorrow."

"I do not mind." Elphie said quietly.

"Good, now your bath is ready, go and soak and change into fresh, comfortable clothing then Cook will have your brunch ready. You only have to eat as much as you are able, but please eat something." Gwenot said in a motherly fashion.

"Thank you Gwenot. I am glad I am here."

"We are glad you are here too my darling child, now go bathe." She gave Elphaba a hug and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

**X**

Elphie spent at least an hour in the tub, letting the warm oil overtake her. She shut down her mind and focused solely on the physical sensations. Then she thoroughly cleaned her hair, put it in a ponytail and put on her favorite outfit, an old, comfortable, slightly worn dress. The fact that Glinda didn't really like it, but had packed it anyway, made her feel so completely cared for. She sat on Glinda's sofa, taking in the room. Her love's things were all over the place, as was the scent of her perfume. All of a sudden she was overwhelmed with missing her.

"Elphaba darling." Gwenot said knocking on the partially open door.

She came in and sat a tray on the table in front of Elphaba.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" She said pouring some milk from a pitcher into a glass.

"Yes, I did. Thank you so much."

"It was everyone's pleasure I assure you. Cook took extra care with your omelet, and loaded it with fresh tomatoes, peppers and onions, just as you like.

"It smells wonderful." Elphie said. "Please thank her for me."

"I will. Elphaba, I am here for you when you want to talk and will stay now, if that is your wish. But I sense you need some time to readjust, eat and wait for Galinda. So I will leave you alone. She should be here in an hour or so."

"Thank you Gwenot, I hope I am not being rude."

"Oh my darling, you are no where near rude. You are exhausted, wounded, and miss your girlfriend. Now eat and anticipate."

She smiled warmly at Elphaba and left, leaving the door open.

Elphie drank some milk and ate a few bites of her omelet and potatoes, which were both delicious. Even though she had very little appetite, she managed to finish about a third of it. She settled in on the sofa to wait for Glinda and slowly opened up a part of her mind to sort through its contents.

**X**

Glinda hopped down from the buggy and shuffled into the house. The little trip with her father was fun, but was only a momentary distraction from missing her Elphie.

"Hi Momsie." Glinda said kissing her mother.

"Hello darling, how was the trip?"

"It was fun, Daddy bought me a new necklace." She said holding out the new piece of jewelry.

"Oh that is beautiful Galinda. There is a surprise up in your room that may help to bolster your mood as well. Why don't you go up and see it. "

"Okay mommy." Glinda brightened at the thought of a surprise.

"Oh and Galinda." She said as her daughter headed up the steps

"It is fragile, so handle with care." She smiled.

"How intriguing, I'll be careful." Glinda grinned.

"Elphaba arrived earlier dear." She told Samion and led him into the parlor to explain.

**X**

Glinda walked down the hallway, thinking about the surprise waiting in her room. Maybe it was a new recording, or a new doll, possibly that new mirror she had been wanting, or maybe it was…

"Elphie" She breathed as her musings were interrupted at the sight of her love sitting on her sofa.

She ran into the room, jumped over the back of the sofa and kissed Elphie long and hard… in her mind.

In reality, she walked slowly into the room and over to the sofa. She smiled affectionately at her visibly exhausted love and put herself into the thin green arms that beckoned her. Snuggling into the familiar position she felt those arms hold her and she sighed. No matter what, everything would be fine now, Elphie was home where she belonged.

Glinda was full of questions, but Elphie hadn't said anything yet, so she could wait. She also wanted to kiss and caress her love, but that could wait also. Glinda knew very well that she was giving Elphie exactly what she needed right now, so they sat in a comfortable silence.

**X**

"Samion, I hope I did the right thing by not telling Galinda about the letter from the ambassador yet, I just knew it would upset her and raise more questions than it answered."

"Gwen, you are rarely wrong in these matters, and if our little girl's powers are advancing like you say they are, she will know what to do." Samion replied and pulled his wife into his arms.

"How someone as young as Elphaba has managed to endure the life that she has, is a mystery to me." He said

"I think it is a mystery to her as well dear." Gwenot replied.

**X**

They had been sitting quietly for hours. Elphie had been holding Glinda tightly, as if the blonde would float away if not anchored down. As Elphie's grip loosened and she started doing more normal things like stroking her love's hair, Glinda slowly started to play with the long green fingers she adored. While she was gently caressing and tickling those wonderful hands, she could sense Elphie opening herself up, she wasn't necessarily relaxed, but she wasn't shut down either, she seemed more confused than anything.

"I am home Lyndie." Elphie said quietly after a very long time of the comforting, familiar snuggling.

"So I noticed, you never were one to make a quiet, unobtrusive entrance." Glinda chuckled and turned to face her love.

She looked into her love's exhausted face and eyes and ever so gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"Welcome home my love." She said kissing her again softly, and with great affection.

"Lyndie, I have something to tell you…"

"My love, I know you have much to tell me, I know things have not been easy for you and I have a lot to tell you too, but there is time for that, lots of time."

Elphie sighed.

"Sweetheart you are exhausted, more than you need to talk, you need to sleep. I want to hear everything, I am dying to know every little thing you went through, but you are barely functional." Glinda said gently.

Elphie knew she was right,

"Lyndie, I do not think I can sleep, there are more things that can hurt me in my sleep, than there were when I was awake."

"Yes, but now you are with your blonde protector." Glinda smiled.

"You don't know, what happened, what I did." Elphie said quietly.

"I will in time, and we can tackle whatever it is, together. Now come to bed my love."

Elphie allowed her self to be pulled up and led to Glinda's bed, and lay down in her arms.

Glinda stroked her hair and caressed her check.

"I am not a good napper, you know that." Elphie smiled tiredly.

"I do not expect you to nap, I expect you to sleep." She smiled back.

"Just close your eyes Elphie, I'm here. You are home and safe." Glinda said reassuringly.

"I have missed you so much Lyndie." Elphie said tiredly.

"And I have missed you Elphie, but we are together now. What ever happened, it is over now. You are back where you belong, back with the family that loves you, and back in my arms." Glinda said soothingly.

"I'll sing to you." Glinda volunteered with a smile.

"There is no need to threaten me, I'll go to sleep. By the way, whatever you used to threaten Devi and Fruoa worked, they tried very hard to look after me." Elphie returned her love's smile.

"Elphaba Thropp! I did not threaten anyone." Glinda said indignantly, with a grin.

"Whatever you say my sweet, now pipe down so I can get some sleep." Elphie gave her a substantial kiss.

Glinda held her and whispered soft reassuring words in her ear as she fell asleep, rather quickly. The sleep soon became troubled as Elphie tossed and mumbled. Glinda soothed her back to sleep, and drifted off herself, only to wake an hour or so later as Elphie woke screaming from an obviously vivid nightmare. Glinda calmed her, soothed her and cuddled her back to sleep, not willing to let her give in to it. After another hour or so of fitful sleeping, and gentle soothing, Elphie seemed to relax and soon had wedged herself into that odd curled up position she got into when she was in a deep untroubled sleep. Glinda stayed with her for awhile, stroking her hair and cheek, making sure she was truly asleep, then she had a cry. All of the pain and confusion she had felt from Elphie came out. She looked at her sleeping love and cried all the more, partly because she felt for her and partially because she was so happy to see her.

**X**

"Momsie, I really love your choice of surprises." Glinda said entering her mother's parlor unceremoniously.

"But I am hoping this one came with an explanation."

"A rather complicated one actually. How is she darling?" Her mother asked.

"I'm not sure. She is exhausted and confused about something." Glinda said then proceeded to tell her mother about the time that she had spent with Elphie.

"She is in that curled up, folded up position, so she should be asleep for awhile."

"Here Galinda, I received this from the ambassador this morning, after you and your father left." Gwenot said handing her the letter

Glinda read it and became very upset.

"They know, those mean old men know her most painful thing, And she saw the horrible men responsible for it, and she had to deal with Jacol alone. Oh my poor Elphie, no wonder she is so confused. What could have happened with Jacol, do you think he hurt her?"

"Galinda, we will drive ourselves crazy with speculation, You know she will tell you when she is able."

"I know Momsie, and she is finally home, that is the most important thing. We can take care of her now."

"My darling. You are showing a great deal of maturity in the face of a difficult situation, I am so proud of you."

"Thank you mommy." Glinda said giving her mother a hug.

"Sometimes I don't feel very mature, and sometimes I don't even want to be, it's hard and it can hurt."

"Well you are being so now, taking care of the one you love when she is hurting, is not for the faint of heart." Gwenot smiled.

"I just want her to be happy again. Do you think she can get Colwen Grounds out of her system enough for her to be happy again?"

"Of course I think she can, and you do to. However, she needs to think she can. Now, my darling daughter, why don't you go check on your sleeping emerald princess then come down and meet your father and I for a quick dinner."

"Okay mommy, if she is still sleeping." Glinda said and hurried away.

Gwenot watched her daughter go she was beginning to suspect that Galinda was developing empathic abilities along with her intuitive ones. It wasn't common, but it wasn't unheard of either, because they were related powers. The last person in the Arduenna line to develop both powers fully was Galinda's great grandmother. She wasn't worried about this, but she did want Galinda and Elphaba to be prepared. Empathy came on strong and could be quite disorienting if not gotten under proper control.

X 

Glinda went into her room and watched Elphie as she slept, still in the same odd looking position After reading the ambassadors letter, she now understood why she had so much trouble going to sleep, and the meanings of the mumbling and nightmare. Glinda watched her like she used to watch her in the first few days after she was assaulted, looking for any twitch or change in breathing, anything that would indicate that her dreams were causing her distress. She knew Elphie well enough to know that after days of little or no sleep, she would be out for awhile, so she gave her a hint of a kiss on her cheek, told her that she was loved beyond measure and went to have dinner with her parents.

Now that Elphie was back home dinner was a much less pouty affair. They were all concerned about Elphie, but she was sleeping, she had eaten a little and she had accepted Glinda's affection and not withdrawn. Glinda and her mother knew, for different reasons, that Elphie would eventually be able to come to terms with her time at Colwen Grounds, Samion knew that his wife, his daughter and his daughter's girlfriend were all incredible women, each in her own way. He considered himself truly blessed to have each of them as part of his life. He also knew that as a family, they would help Elphaba in whatever way she needed them. After a pleasant but rather quick dinner and chat Glinda excused herself to go upstairs.

X 

Even though it was relatively early, Glinda took a bath, washed and brushed out her hair and got all ready for bed, then crawled into be beside Elphie. She was still curled up, so Glinda curled up with her. She listened to her even breathing, smelled the faint scent of her clove oil, and the slightly woody scent of her hair dust. It was all so comforting. She felt bad that she felt so comforted when Elphie was having such a hard time. She could only hope that she had found her comfort and things would be less confusing for her in the morning. She drifted off to sleep, grateful that her soul mate, the person she knew without a doubt that she was going to spend the rest of her life with, was with her once again. And that she gotten through the event that she had dreaded for a long time, her nineteenth birthday command visit to Colwen Grounds, in good enough shape to be able to know where her real home was.

X 

Elphie woke up a little disoriented, but not frightened. The familiar smell of Glinda's shampoo and the sound of her adorable soft snore were all she needed to remember where she was and whom she was with. She stretched out and looked at the clock, only mildly surprised that she had been asleep for close to twelve hours. She was still a little tired, but figured out the reason she woke up when she heard and felt her stomach grumbling. She was extremely hungry. She had not gone to bed or woken up hungry since she had left Quadling country. When she was there, she just blocked out being hungry, like she blocked out most everything else. At Colwen Grounds, she would simply sneak into the kitchen if she got hungry at night. Even though the concept that this was her home now still confused her a little, she accepted it as true and made herself get up and go down to the kitchen for something to eat. If for no other reason, than it took too much effort to try and block out being hungry.

X 

"Samion Upland I have told you a thousand times to get your midnight snac… " Cook said flipping on the light and striding into the kitchen.

"Oh dear! Miss Elphaba." Cook said seeing the startled girl at the kitchen counter.

"I am so sorry I bothered you Cook, I was trying to be very quite. I just wanted a sandwich." Elphie said apologetically.

"Oh my dear child, there is no need to apologize to me, and you did not bother me in the slightest. " She walked over to the counter.

"Great Oz! What is this?" She said looking at the sandwich Elphaba had prepared.

"I only wanted half a sandwich." Elphie said sheepishly.

"Fine, but this is not a sandwich. Butter and jam on bread is not a sandwich in my kitchen." Cook said with authority, pushing the plate aside.

"Now sit right down young lady and I will make you a proper snack." She went to the icebox and started to work.

Elphie knew better than argue so she watched Cook work. As she was telling Elphie about the restrictions placed on Mr. Uplands midnight snack attacks and why they had come about she deftly and quickly cut up olives, carrots, celery, peppers, broccoli and onions. The she cut a left over fish fillet into chunks and mixed it and the vegetable pieces with a creamy looking white spread. She cut a thick slice of bread in half, put lettuce and tomato on it, then spread a thick layer of the fish and vegetable mixture on it. She placed it and a glass of ice cold milk in front of her. The whole thing had taken less than two minutes.

"Thank you Cook, this looks wonderful, but did not have to go to all this trouble."

"Bah, this was no trouble child, it was a simple sandwich. If it means that you eat, I will stay up all night fixing you food. Some TLC is what you need, including lots of sleep and good food. In a few days, we'll have you fixed up good as new."

"Cook this is really delicious. I missed you while I was away." She told the woman sincerely.

Cook flustered and went about cleaning up the snack mess.

"There is extra fish salad in the ice box, and I will see to it that there is something nutritious for you to snack on, whenever you like. " She said wiping her eyes.

"Now you finish up your snack and go back up to bed." She said as sternly as she could.

"Yes ma'am, thank you again." Elphie said.

"And do not forget to turn off the light when you are finished." She said waving her spoon and leaving the kitchen.

Elphie smiled and finished her wonderful and unexpected treat then she cleaned up her dishes, turned off of the light and went back up stairs. After she changed into a nightdress, she slides into bed beside her still sleeping love. She wrapped her arms around Glinda and, without waking, her love sighed and snuggled right in as though they did this every night and had never been apart. Elphie drifted back to sleep feeling slightly more in balance and very wanted.

X 

Glinda opened her eyes to see a pair of dark loving eyes looking back at her.

"Well I spent enough time staring at you while you slept yesterday, I suppose this is only fair." She smiled and kissed Elphie's cheek.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled.

"Good morning my sweet."

"I'm glad you are home." Glinda said.

"I am glad I am home too."

"Why are you in a night dress?"

"Interesting conversational flow." Elphie said, arching her eyebrow

"I woke up very, very early this morning feeling very, very hungry. I went down for a snack, then changed before I came back to bed." She explained.

"You do realize there are about a zillion things wrong with that sentence. Starting with why didn't you wake me up!" Glinda said emphatically.

"That wasn't part of the sentence." Elphie smiled stroking Glinda's cheek.

"Don't pick nits." Glinda pouted. "I would have come down with you."

"I know that my precious, but your snoring was extra adorable and I did not want to interrupt it."

"I had almost forgotten how mean you really are, you mean green thing." Glinda smiled and kissed Elphie softly.

"And getting meaner all the time." Elphie agreed.

She didn't realize how used she had gotten to these seemingly pointless banter sessions that she and Glinda engaged in on a regular basis. Or how much she adored and needed them. She gave Glinda a light kiss and explained her early morning musings and how they led her to the kitchen, and about her encounter with Cook.

"Yeah, she banned Daddy a long time ago from fixing anything for a midnight snack. He had to eat what was already prepared or nothing at all." Glinda chuckled.

"Your version was far less graphic. She had him painted as a one man demolition team." Elphie smiled.

"She is very protective of her kitchen, and her family." Glinda grinned.

"Apparently." Elphie said.

They talked for a little while longer, exchanging gentle kisses and cheek caresses. Since Elphie did not initiate more, Glinda did not either. She seemed to be in a better place now than she was last night, but Glinda still felt a lot of confusion.

"Glinda, I know enough about your powers to realize that you know I am a little stirred up right now."

Glinda smiled. "I sense confusion."

"That too, my precious intuit. We will talk today, maybe take a walk?"

"Where ever you want to go my love, although now I need to go eat."

"Of course you do." Elphie smiled.

**X**

They cleaned up and changed and walked hand in hand down to the solarium. Gwenot and Samion both smiled when they saw them come in that way.

"Good morning my darlings." Gwenot beamed.

"Good morning girls." Samion said. "Now the table is complete."

"Morning Momsie, Popsicle." Glinda said giving each of them a hug and kiss.

"Good morning Samion, Gwenot." Elphie said sitting down.

"Did you sleep well Elphaba?" Gwenot asked

"Eventually, yes, and quite a bit."

"She went down for a snack last night. Cook made her a fish salad sandwich." Glinda said happily.

"I'm not sure whether to be irritated because our resident kitchen tyrant actually prepared something for Elphaba, or very pleased because there is left over fish salad in the icebox." Samion grinned.

"Samion!" Gwenot glared.

"I am pleased, Pleased, I was teasing." Samion laughed. His snack ban was a source of humor on many levels.

They ate Winkus waffles with warm apple cinnamon topping and chatted about this and that, including Elphaba's delight with her birthday gifts.

"Galinda dear, did you tell Elphaba why she was in your room yesterday?"

"I can't believe I forgot that." Glinda said in amazement.

"There is a birthday surprise for you in your room. I haven't been allowed in there at all since I returned home. It's been driving me crazy." Glinda wiggled.

"But I have all ready received such wonderful things." Elphie protested.

"And you will be receiving one more, whenever you are up to it." Gwenot said leaving no room for more protesting.

Glinda looked as though she was going to launch herself from the chair.

" Since I can in no way argue, and in the best interest of keeping her sane, there is no time like the present.

"So to speak." Glinda giggled and grabbed Elphie's hand.

X 

"To clear up one little misconception." Gwenot said when they were in front of the door to Elphie's room

"Your birthday gift is not in the room. It is the room." She smiled

Glinda was so wiggly Elphie had to let her hand go.

"The room?" She said in astonishment.

"Momsie!" Glinda squealed. "Are you telling me you…."

"Now Galinda." Her mother shushed. " We conceived of this idea, not long after you left. And something Galinda said during my visit to Shiz gave us the idea how to proceed."

"Elphaba." Samion said. "Gwenot and I want it to be perfectly clear to you that this is your room, not a guest room you use when you are here, but your room."

"So we redecorated it, because we want you to be comfortable." Gwenot said opening the door.

Glinda squealed in delight and ran in. Elphie stood staring in awe so long, Gwenot had to give her a gentle shove in the right direction. Between the gentle shove and Glinda taking her hand, Elphie managed to walk into her room. She could not believe she had actually walked into a miniature library.


	65. Chapter 65

Somehow Elphie was maneuvered over to her sofa. She did not even hear Samion chuckle or Glinda chattering. She looked around the room; it was so very different than when she had left it last. The once all white room was now decorated in warm earthy tones. They had walked into a casual, comfortable arrangement of a small sofa, an overstuffed chair, an end table with a lamp and a coffee table, all on a large carpet and facing the fireplace. Over the fireplace was one of Byjon's sketches from the ball, beautifully framed. Along the wall beside the bathroom door were two floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with all sorts of tomes. The bed was the same, but the bedding was now in keeping with the décor of the room and had been moved into the corner, with the wardrobe at the foot. The nightstand appeared to be made from two authentic, small card catalogs, complete with a lamp. The most stunning piece in the room was on the wall opposite the bed, under the window. An elegantly carved old style library writing desk, with an ink well and shallow drawers, with an elegant wingback chair pushed up to it.

"Samion, Gwenot." Elphie said when she finally found her voice. "This is beautiful, but it is too extravagant."

"Now before you become to overwhelmed darling, please let us explain." Gwenot said.

Glinda was sitting on the arm of chair where Elphie was sitting and her parents were on the sofa.

"As I said, we wanted to do some sort of redecorate to make this room comfortable for you. I got the beginnings of the idea, when I was with you two at Shiz, when Glinda was ill. She told me that eventually you would have to have your own den or study, because she would not have her parlor looking like your corner of the dorm room."

Glinda chuckled, remembering.

"She has told me that on a few occasions as well." Elphie smiled.

"Well, I told Samion about that. One day he came home more excited than a child at Lurlinemas." Gwenot said.

"I was rather giddy." The man chuckled.

" I found out that the small law/business library at my office was going to be completely overhauled, and everything except the books auctioned off. I thought the things in there would be perfect for in here. I am especially found of the little card catalogs. There were six in all. Two for your night stand, two are in your bathroom, and I put two in my study." Samion grinned broadly.

"The bathroom?" Glinda asked

"Go and see, they are perfect for her oils, Samion even labeled the drawers." Gwenot chuckled.

Glinda grabbed her still rather stunned love and dragged her into the bathroom. The card catalogs were there and in the drawers were indeed her oil bottles. In others were her soft cloths and hand towels. In others were ponytail bands, a tin of hair dust, her teeth cleaning things and other essential things.

"Elphie, isn't this great. These things are perfect in here, just perfect." Glinda wiggled and bounced as she opened the drawers.

"It is all so you!" She chirped happily.

"Which is exactly what we hoped for. Gwenot and I both know how much you enjoy the library." Samion smiled.

"She has a hidey-hole in Shiz library too." Glinda supplied.

"So when Gwen told me what Galinda had said, and this auction came up, I thought it would be perfect."

"It is." Elphie said quietly. "I can not get over it."

They went back to sit down.

"This all seems like a dream. A wonderful book scented dream." Elphie said.

Glinda giggled. "Elphie thinks books smell good."

"So do I." Samion smiled at the still overwhelmed girl.

"But there is a lovely library down stairs." Elphie said weakly.

"I know darling, but that is family space, which of course may use anytime you wish. But this is yours."

Gwenot said.

"In this family we all have little spots in the house we can call our own, even the household staff. I have my den, Gwen has her parlor upstairs, Galindadoodle has her room, and now you have yours." Samion said.

"You know Popsicle this was an excellent idea, maybe too good. We may never be able to get her to leave." Glinda chuckled.

"Samion, Gwenot, part of me wants to argue about this, say it is to much, not necessary, the other room was perfectly fine. But having come off of a very hard 10 days or so at Colwen Grounds, part of me is incredibly grateful that there are people who actually care enough to do something like this. And a small part of me does not understand any of this and wants to go sit on the bed and rock back and forth, mumbling, for a long time." Elphie said.

"Well seeing as though you are not mumbling or rocking, I'll assume you are dealing with that part of yourself well enough." Gwenot smiled.

"I know this is a lot for you to process darling, we thought about that before we did this. But it is something we felt strongly about."

"I love it, I really do, but how can I ever thank you."

"You just did, beautifully. Now, we will leave you in the capable hands of our daughter. Samion and I have a lunch appointment in town. We will meet you to tonight for dinner, at seven."

There was a long period of hugs, kisses, and more than a few tears. All accompanied by lots of we are glad you are backs, we missed yous and I love yous.

"Elphaba." Gwenot said pulling her aside.

"You need to know, we all understand that you still have a lot of things from your time at Colwen Grounds to sort through and talk about. Please let your room comfort you, not overwhelm you, my darling."

"There and here are such extreme opposites it is very hard for me to reconcile. I am trying, really. Please continue to be patient with me." Elphie said quietly.

"Of course we will darling, We all need people to be patient with us at times." She kissed Elphaba on the cheek.

"We will see you two tonight." Samion said.

They left and shut the door behind them.

X

Elphie sat on her sofa for a time, with Glinda snuggled in her arms. Now that the initial shock and wonder of her redecorated room and its significance had settled in, it was clashing with her extreme distress and confusion over what she had done at Colwen Grounds.

"Lyndie I need to talk to you now."

"Do you still wish to take a walk?" Glinda said getting up.

"Not yet, I just need to get this out."

Glinda shifted and sat facing her love on the sofa. The stress on her face was evident.

"Tell me my love."

"There is much I want to talk to you about, everything that happened after you left, but there is one incident in particular…"

"Elphie, I don't mean to interrupt my love, but I almost forgot, there is something you should see before you continue."

"Lyndie, I don't think…"

"Trust me sweetheart, please. I'll be right back." She kissed Elphie softly and sprinted over to her room to get the ambassador's letter.

"Harluc sent this to Momsie the morning you were to arrive. She showed it to me when we talked yesterday while you were sleeping." She handed the letter to Elphie.

Elphie read it over and sighed heavily. She was not angry or even upset because she knew Harluc had her best interests at heart, and it did explain a lot.

"Yes, I want to talk about this and more. What is troubling me, very much, is what happened when I was with Jacol, or whatever his name is. Harluc told me what it was, I think, but I was not hearing much of anything."

"Just get it out my love, we can deal with it." Glinda was so worried that he had hurt her in some way.

Elphie told Glinda everything about the encounter, from him conniving and lying to get into her office, to threatening her with a pitcher of water, and every thing that he had said, including the things about her.

Then she told her about she had reacted, using magic to bind him and throw him against the wall. Then she was quiet for a time.

"I nearly killed him Lyndie. I used magic to constrict him so hard he could barely breath." Elphie said barely above a whisper.

"Elphie, I can't believe…"

"No Glinda you need to listen to me. I was so angry and fed up and a myriad of other things, that I was literally squeezing the life out of another human being, with magic, through my hands."

She was up and pacing, very upset.

"You lost control, with good reason."

"That's just it Lyndie, I did not lose control, I was in perfect control, I knew exactly what I was doing. I wanted to kill him." Elphie said seriously.

"But you didn't Elphie, you didn't."

"I wanted to. I am so angry with myself; I am nothing but a hypocrite. I say I don't like to use magic, but as soon as it suits my purpose I use it over and over again, and I use it to hurt someone. I am no better than Jacol."

Elphie was clearly agitated. Her pacing had intensified and she was starting to twitch. Glinda understood now what Harluc meant when he said something had effected her profoundly, but she sensed there was more to this story.

"Lyndie, I'm a monster."

"No you are not Elphie, now stop it."

"Glinda you were not there, I wanted him to suffer. If powers in and of them are not evil, then what does that make me? A wicked witch, a person capable of doing evil. I do not even know me anymore."

"Are you finished now?" Glinda said evenly.

"I almost killed someone, Lyndie. Tell how that does not put me on the same level with Jacol or even the men who raped me."

Elphie had stopped pacing and was looking at Glinda, expecting something.

"You want me to confirm that you are capable of evil heinous acts. Well, I have no intention of doing that."

"I am capable, I did it."

"I am not going to chastise you Elphaba. You want to be punished, but I can't see that you have done anything to be punished for. From the sound of things you were defending yourself, protecting yourself and your position, your future and your sister's future. And you seem to not want to accept the fact that, you did not kill him."

Glinda took her love's hand and sat her on the sofa.

"Listen to me my love, I can't even imagine how disturbing this is for you. If it were I confronting him, I can not say that I would have acted differently. How much do you expect yourself to take, from him from any of them?"

"It still does not condone murder." Elphie said quietly.

"Elphie, I am going to speculate on something. You had been pushed the whole time you were there. Harluc and Fruoa found out that you were raped, then you had to confront a bunch of rigid old geezers with it, and then you came face to face with the men who did it. Not long after that you were confronted by a man who was essentially telling you he was going to do the same thing to me, that those men did to you. You were stirred up already, and you reacted, There is not one person who is going to hold what you did against you. Except you."

"And probably Jacol." Elphie smiled slightly.

Glinda breathed a sigh of relief that she was able to get Elphie to settle down a little bit and gathered her love into her arms.

"I love you Elphie." She said hold her love tightly.

"I can honestly say, that is the only thing I wasn't doubting."

Elphie gave her a gentle but lingering kiss, and Glinda caressed her cheek.

"I can not reconcile this yet Lyndie." Elphie said pulling away.

"I do not expect you to my love, but you are no longer accusing yourself of attempted murder, that's something."

"Elphie, I have an idea." Glinda said after another long hug and slightly more enthusiastic kiss.

"Why don't we go have a quick lunch on the terrace, then take a long walk and you can tell me more about what happened after I left. Get it all out, or as much as you are able anyway. We have almost two weeks here at home, two glorious weeks for you to be surrounded by love, affection, from someone besides me. You can deal with this Elphie, I know you can."

"Alright. Lunch and a walk sound good, but I do not want to be the only one talking, I'd like to hear about how you spent your time."

"I pouted mostly." Glinda chuckled. "But I do have things to tell you too."

Another hug and kiss later and they were out the door.

X

"This, my sweet, was a very good idea." Elphie said.

"Delicious salad, excellent fruit, a beautiful warm summer day and an exquisitely beautiful girl."

"Who loves you very much." Glinda smiled.

"And it is a good idea, because I have all of those things too!" She bubbled.

"Lyndie, after seeing a small part of where I come from, I hope you understand a little better why it is so difficult to accept all of this sometimes."

"I understood it before my love, but yes, as painful as those insights were for me, I do understand better."

"I hate that you were hurt by this." Elphie sighed finishing the last of her salad.

"You were and still are hurt. Now we can heal, together." Glinda said with great affection.

"Ready to walk my love."

"And maybe even a ride." Elphie smiled.

Glinda wiggled and bounced as they took their dishes into the kitchen then headed down the back path.

X

They walked slowly, hand in hand through the horse meadow and around the trails. Elphie talked a little more about her encounter with Jacol, but still left out what had made her drop him. She wasn't ready to deal with that yet. Then she worked her way back through the meeting with her great grandfather and the two head officials and told her more about using magic in the chambers. Some of it made her tense, some made her angry and some upset. But Glinda was right, as usual, it felt good to talk it through and get it out. The worst part was telling her about seeing the men, the horrible flashback she had suffered and how it was hearing that beautiful reassuring voice that had soothed her out of it. Even getting that out helped it dissipate somewhat. After being held for a long time, Elphie suggested they head for the stables.

They rode tandem for awhile and Glinda told Elphie about her talk with her mother.

"You'll tell me if you find yourself attracted to anyone else, right." Glinda said.

"My precious." Elphie replied placing a kiss on the pale soft cheek.

"I never noticed anyone before and I have even less incentive to do so now, but should that occur, I will tell you. From behind the locked bathroom door." Elphie chuckled.

"Ha Ha." Glinda said.

"Hang on not funny girl." Glinda said and signaled the horse into a run.

"Let loose Elphie" Glinda said.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" She yelled into the wind.

"Aiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!"" Elphie yelled, but not quite as loudly.

Glinda ran with Elphie harder than she ever had before. Elphie felt the wind in her face, the freedom and the love radiating from the girl in front of her and let out another yell. It felt good.

Glinda felt the arms of her love around her and felt so safe. She was so glad that Elphie was back home, where she could be cared for. She listened as that beautiful melodic voice yelling into the wind and smiled. She thought about how complete she felt and started to cry. Even with all the love she had known all her life and she had never known anything like this. She slowed Starlight to a walk and tooled around the meadow, reassuring Elphie that her sniffles were of the happy variety. After they dropped off the horse at the stables they took the long way back via the green house and continued their talk. Glinda could tell that Elphie was still unsettled and confused about something, but she wasn't brooding. Elphie told Glinda about her conversations with Fruoa and how much she had grown to like the woman, Devi as well. Glinda thought about telling her about her own conversation with Fruoa, but decided it was better to wait.

Instead, sensing that Elphie was tired of doing the talking, she told her love about her conversation with Byjon. They ended up back on the terrace, but at the opposite end, near the parlor.

"Did you get the answers you needed my sweet?" Elphie said as they sat on the little stone wall.

"I did, and answers to questions I didn't even know I had. I'll have to wait and see how Loma responds when she finds out, but Byjon was right. If she is a real friend, she will accept us as a couple."

"It sounds as though Byjon did not have an easy life when he was young." Elphie said.

"Maybe that is why he took to you so quickly. He sensed a kindred spirit. Sweetheart, I know you will be able to get through all of this." Glinda said stroking her cheek.

"I am just so tired of having to get through it. I so sincerely hope that it is over." Elphie sighed.

Glinda leaned in and gave Elphie a very soft kiss.

"I honestly do not think I would have survived my nineteenth birthday without you." Elphie said.

"Thank you for loving me so very much." She cupped Glinda's cheek lightly and gazed into her eyes.

"Thank you for letting me." They held each other for awhile.

"Elphie you do know where we are?" Glinda smiled mischievously.

"On the terrace?" Elphie asked feigning innocence.

"On our part of the terrace." She smiled and brushed her lips against Elphie's.

"Remember what happened last time we were out here alone." She whispered.

"I had butterflies in my stomach and was terrified." She smiled

"How odd, me too." Glinda giggled.

"You were?" Elphie said in surprise.

"Oh very much so. I was afraid you would pull away."

"I did." Elphie smiled.

"Only for a moment." Glinda smiled.

"Our first real kiss Elphie, right here. It was so …perfect."

"Remembering something so tender and special after remembering things so hard and ugly, is becoming too common for me, but not easier." Elphie sighed.

Glinda took her love's face gently and kissed her firmly.

"Allow me to help."

She wrapped her arms around Elphie and pulled her into a deep kiss. Elphie was tempted to pull away, feeling self-conscious because they were in public. But they had not kissed like this since Glinda left Colwen Grounds, and she needed it. They kissed slowly, deeply and passionately, savoring each other. They separated briefly, kissed lightly Glinda ran her tongue lightly over Elphie's green tinged lips and they were drawn into another long, explorative kiss. They only parted when they heard a very loud, very obvious clearing of the throat.

X

Glinda pulled away and Elphie jumped back, blushing furiously.

"Hi Hensign." Glinda said very casually, mainly for Elphie's benefit.

"Miss Glinda. I apologize for interrupting, but your mother sent me to find you for dinner." He said formally, with no hint of shock.

"Thanks Hensign, tell her we are on our way."

The butler nodded and left, with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh Great Oz." Elphie said a very dark shade of green. "He… We were…"

"Take a deep breath my love. It is okay. We are at home remember."

"But this…. Oh."

Glinda giggled.

"My embarrassment is amusing to you?"

"Not at all Elphie, it's just you are so utterly adorable. I am sorry you are upset."

"I'll survive, but no more of that in public. Ever." Elphie said.

"I enjoyed my self immensely." Glinda soothed.

"As did I, but that is not the point… Oh never mind." Elphie sighed.

"Your parents are waiting."

Glinda took her hand and led her down the terrace to the solarium door.

"Deep breathes Elphie, It is all right, really." Glinda smiled.

"Hi Momsie, Popsicle." Glinda said skipping into the room.

"Hello darlings… Elphaba, are you alright?" Gwenot said noting her deep color.

"Hensign caught us kissing on the terrace." Glinda giggled.

"I see." Gwenot surprised a smile, but Samion chuckled softly.

""I am sorry Elphaba, he would never embarrass you intentionally." Gwenot smiled reassuringly.

"I know Gwenot, I am just being…"

"Yourself." Glinda supplied, kissing her hand.

"No harm done mommy, she turns back to normal in 5 or ten minutes." Glinda chuckled

Elphie glared at her.

"Okay, okay, sometimes less." Glinda smiled with true affection, she had missed being able to tease Elphie.

Elphie smiled back, resigning herself to being flustered.

They had an unhurried dinner with delicious food and excellent conversation. Elphie enjoyed talking to Samion as much as she did Gwenot. They laughed and had a great time together. Elphie knew that this was now normal.

"Just so you know, It was eight and a half minutes, " Glinda said as Cook brought dessert, ice cream with strawberries and whipping cream.

"What was." Elphie said.

"How long it took for you to go from deep green back to emerald." Glinda giggled then took a bite of whipping cream

Elphie sighed.

"Elphaba darling, if it helps, it is at times like this that I remind my self that I really do love her and list her more redeeming qualities in my head." Gwenot smiled.

"Mother!" Glinda pouted.

"You started it dear. " Her father chuckled.

Elphie was treated to a few more little Galinda stories while they finished dessert, then they excused themselves, went up to her newly decorated room, and snuggled quietly for a time.

"Elphie. " Glinda said giving her fingers a kiss.

"Do you need to talk about what happened with Hensign."

"What's to talk about. He caught us. I was very embarrassed. End of talk.

"He has caught me before, you know." Glinda giggled.

"Oh really." Elphie said intrigued.

"Yep, me and good ole Mr. Happy Lips, in the parlor." Glinda said sitting up.

"It would not surprise me in the least if he has caught Jilla and Pajul at least once.

"No!" Elphie said aghast.

As Glinda chuckled at the thought, Elphie told whoever was knocking on the door to come in.

"Hello darlings. Elphaba, I just wanted to make sure you were okay… with being discovered." She smiled.

"We were just talking about that!" Glinda said.

"I'm fine, just …I do not know"

"Hensign has worked for us since before Galinda was born." Gwenot said sitting down.

"He has inadvertently caught Samion and I kissing in the parlor or on the terrace more than once." She smiled.

"Momsie! Really?" Glinda said surprised.

"Absolutely, and he has stumbled across Jilla and Pajul during their tour." She took note of Glinda's face.

"And yes, we know all about the Upland Manor sex tour. Discretion is not exactly their strong suit." Gwenot chuckled.

"See. I told you." Glinda told Elphie.

"Hensign is a professional and not easily ruffled. He has accidentally witnessed many private moments around here."

"But you all are married, and …well conventional." Elphie blushed.

"Elphie!" Glinda said dismayed.

"Elphaba, conventional is a relative term, as is normal, which I am very pleased you did not use." Gwenot said seriously.

"This is a place where you and Galinda are free to explore and understand your relationship, within the bounds of basic propriety, of course. Displays of affection in this house are not only expected, they are highly encouraged." Gwenot smiled.

"Even between a young couple who are courting."

"Within the bounds of basic propriety, of course." Glinda giggled.

" Of course. And just so we are clear, sharing a kiss on the terrace, on a warm summer evening, with someone you are in love with, falls well within the bounds of propriety."

"Yeah!!!" Glinda bubbled.

"Does that make you feel any better darling?"

"It makes me feel great." Glinda giggled.

"I was speaking to your more reserved, private half." Gwenot chuckled.

"I understand the words. Their significance will settle in eventually. You have no idea how different Upland Manor is from Colwen Grounds."

"I do." Glinda said quietly.

"Yes, you do my love." Elphie smiled.

"Do you need to discuss this further with me Elphaba?" Gwenot said.

"No, not this, but I do need to talk to you about something, I just need to try and work it through a little."

"She is confused about something." Glinda said.

Elphie simply nodded, seeming slightly perturbed by Glinda's pronouncement.

"Whenever you are able. For now, however, I will leave you two alone."

Elphaba and Glinda gave Gwenot a hug and kiss goodnight, and she went down to Samion's study.

Samy dear, I think you might want to have that talk with her before she goes." Gwenot said.

"Alright Gwen, as soon as an appropriate moment presents itself."

"Thank you darling. How about a walk? I hear the terrace is very romantic tonight." She smiled coyly.

"I would love a walk." He said offering his beloved wife his arm.

X

"My love, I know that in the grand scheme of things we have only been a real couple for a short while and that this is still very new for you. I'll be more sensitive to that, I promise."

"Oh my precious, no. I am not upset by what happened, just flustered. I'll recover. It's just with everything else, I guess I was simply over sensitive."

"And confused. Elphie I can sense so strongly that you are confused, and still hurting."

"Guilty to all of the above, but I can not cope with more right now. Please." Elphie said softly.

"Forgive me sweetheart. I am not pushing you. I just do not want you to hurt anymore."

"I know Lyndie, and I do not want you to be hurt by it. May I suggest we attempt to distract ourselves."

"Elphie!" Glinda giggled merrily.

"I was thinking about some music, possibly a dance or two." Elphie grinned.

"But I can see that dancing might not be wis…"

Glinda cut her off by pulling her off the sofa and over to her bedroom, where her parents had put the victrola.

X

Glinda put on some music and they held each other quietly, slowly moving to the music. During the second song they kissed lightly, gently stroking each other's cheeks and hair during the third song Elphie started to talk a little more about Jacol and her tumultuous feelings about what she had done. She stopped abruptly and put her head on Glinda's shoulder and started to cry softly.

"Oh my love." Glinda said stroking her hair

"Cry Elphie, cry it all out."

Glinda held Elphie for a few minutes while she cried softly into the fabric of her dress. Finally she pulled back, eyes glistening with tears and red marks on her face. Glinda wiped away her stray tears and kissed her red marks, then wordlessly took her by the hand and led her to the bathroom, where she put aloe oil on her love's tear stained face.

"Did it help?" Glinda asked gently.

"I don't know, I couldn't stop myself, all of a sudden I just felt… like I was about to lose myself. "

"Elphie, you are handling all of this well, you have not shut down, or pushed me away."

"No, not that I haven't thought about it."

"Elphie, I want you to listen to something." She took her hand and led her back into the room.

"Byjon was playing music during our visit, mostly stuff by Walik."

"His husband." Elphie confirmed.

"Correct, apparently he was an amateur and very talented musician. He would only play for Byjon and a few friends, but Byjon convinced him to record some of his pieces. Most were instrumentals, but a few had vocals. One in particular caught me up. He wrote it for and sang it to Byjon, but all I could think of when I heard it was you. Byjon gave it to me and I listened to it over and over while you were gone. It is so you, and me, and things I feel but sometimes can never say. Listen to it Elphie, hear the words."

She put on the recording and gathered Elphie into her arms and held her while the introductory music played. When the vocals started, she softly sang along with the slow and haunting music, singing the words she had committed to memory in her loves ear.

"_Through the darkness _

_I can see your light _

_And you will always shine _

_And I can feel your heart in mine _

_Your face I've memorized _

_I idolize just you _

_I look up to _

_Everything you are _

_In my eyes you do no wrong _

_I've loved you for so long _

_And after all is said and done _

_You're still you _

_After all _

_You're still you _

_You walk past me _

_I can feel your pain _

_Time changes everything _

_One truth always stays the same _

_You're still you _

_After all _

_You're still you _

Glinda had been singing softly, with her head on Elphie's shoulder, but before the last part, she looked directly into her love's dark eyes and sang with all the emotion she had inside. It made her so-so voice beautiful and perfect.

_I look up to _

_Everything you are _

_In my eyes you do no wrong _

_And I believe in you _

_Although you never asked me to _

_I will remember you _

_And what life put you through _

_And in this cruel and lonely world _

_I found one love _

_You're still you _

_After all _

You're still you. " 

Glinda cupped her love's cheek and kissed her softly.

"You have quite a voice when you put your mind to it." Elphie said kissing her back.

"Sing to me again." She said putting the recording back on.

Glinda complied happily and they moved to the slow music, while Glinda sang softly in her love's ear.

_A/N: Elphie's song is actually "You're Still You" sung by Josh Groban. If have not heard this young man sing, I highly suggest you do. His voice is wonderful. This song is one of my favorites and so perfect here. I try to stay as original as I can, but this was just too perfect. Give it a listen:_

_Song: You're Still You_

_Sung by Josh Groban_

_Words/music by Linda Thompson and Ennio Morricone_

Album: Josh Groban 

_Release Date: 11/20/2001_

_Label: REPRISE / WEA_

_mecelphie_


	66. Chapter 66

After Glinda had held Elphie and sang the song to her again, they sat snuggling on the sofa. It was Glinda's turn to suffer through a bout of tears, and after some tender consoling from Elphie they talked for awhile. Because Glinda seemed to be having trouble separating her emotions from Elphie's, Elphie suggested they get ready for bed, separately. Elphie went to run her love a bath, with some of her purple bottle concoction, gave her a long kiss and sent her to bathe with a couple of gentle pats on her bottom, which always seemed to delight her for reasons Elphie still could not understand. Instead of bathing Elphie sat down at that beautiful writing desk she still could not believe had been put in a room especially for her, to write in her journal.

X

Alone in her room, Elphie thought for a time and then started to write, and things came out with ease. Fears, frustrations, reactions and more to things that had happened flowed onto the page. She was beginning to feel more stirred up than calmed however, so she started to pace around working through the endless supply of thoughts and concerns that were in her head. Eventually she sat back down and stared at her journal. She felt so safe here, so cared for and loved, that it frustrated her terribly that she could not face what was still bothering her. She was confused and upset so wrote this out, hoping to mitigate some of her distress.

Glinda soaked in her tub, trying to relax. She knew enough about her powers to know that she shouldn't be feeling things as she was, but tried to remember that what her mother said about focus. After a good long soak she managed to separate her feelings from Elphie's and was feeling more like her self. After thoroughly drying her hair and putting on her favorite frilly summer nightdress, she was back to her usual perky self.

She scooted across the hall and saw Elphie sitting at her new desk, still clothed, head in her hands.

"What is the matter my love?" Glinda said gently to ease the startle factor, then she put her arms around Elphie's neck from behind, like she did sometimes when she was at her desk at school.

"Nothing new." Elphie said. "And I'm not sure."

She pulled Glinda around onto her lap and kissed her softly.

"Did I tell you that before we left for Colwen Grounds I had these bouts of fear, that you would see where and who I came from, and you wouldn't want me anymore."

"Elphie…." Glinda frowned.

"Oh I knew intellectually that would never happen. But those moments were very frightening."

"Like for me when I think that you might not love me anymore." Glinda said.

"I understand. And I still want you, and need and love and cherish and adore and treas…"

"Point taken." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"Lyndie, I am trying to get this all out and dealt with, I am."

"Elphie, I am not rushing you, I just want you to feel better, to be happy again." Glinda sighed

"I know that Lyndie. I am not unhappy, just bothered by something I can not talk about yet. I do not know how."

Glinda felt that her love was hurting and still very confused, but she let it go, for fear of overloading her again.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed my love, it is late and I'm sure you are tired. I think you still have sleep to catch up on." Glinda smiled.

"I am tired. Thank you my precious for putting up with all of this."

"Please, this is nothing. Battling you when you are in obsessive study mode, now that's difficult."

Elphie chuckled, remembering the APE-studying incident.

"A battle you won, by the way."

"Right always wins eventually. I was right and you were a beast." Glinda smiled.

"And mean, don't forget mean. I'll be back in a bit." Elphie said kissing Glinda gently.

"I'll be here, and I could never forget the mean, it's what I fell in love with." Glinda kissed her back.

"I thought you fell in love with my eyes." Elphie countered with another kiss.

"Obviously you did not look at yourself in the mirror much, back then. Glaring at me was your favorite pastime." Glinda chuckled.

"With shooting daggers coming in a close second. Now go bathe."

Elphie kissed her again and went off to get ready for bed, still amazed at how they had managed to survive, much less grow close from their rather odd beginnings.

X

Elphie took her time bathing and getting ready for bed and Glinda went to get her pad and pencils and sat in Elphie's new room, sketching the fireplace and the bookshelves.

"I still can't get over that your parents would go to all this trouble for me." Elphie said sitting down beside her love, squeaky clean from head to toe.

"You heard them it was no trouble. Popsicle loves a project, especially ones that make people happy. He has done things much more involved than this for people before. He always said he was blessed with wealth, brains and good looks. The good looks were spoken for, but the wealth and brains he could share." Glinda said very proudly.

"I'd say share is an understatement. I feel it is somehow wrong to say I love this room, but I love this room."

"It's not wrong Elphie. And I love it too, it is so you."

"And I guess eventually I'll have it just as cluttered as my corner." Elphie smiled.

"Oh Elphie! You are anticipating our future." Glinda sniffled happily

"I was simply referring to the next week or so." Elphie said straight-faced.

"And you think I could ever forget the mean." Glinda chuckled merrily, kissed Elphie then snuggled close.

"Elphie we need to shop for you again." Glinda said after a time of quite snuggling and finger play.

"What in Oz for? I have more outfits than I have ever had, as well as more undergarments and shoes. What is left?"

"Night clothes." Glinda said simply, sitting up and fingering Elphie's simple light gray cotton nightdress.

"I have a sufficient nightdresses."

"Plain gray cotton or flannel ones."

"What about that one you bought me, the white satin one?" Elphie replied.

"That is for special occasions, and I packed it with my things, just in case one arises."

"What, like a lingerie emergency?" Elphie chuckled.

"It could happen." Glinda feigned pouting.

"And it does seem to fit your definition of the word." Elphie smiled.

"Honestly Lyndie, I do not see the need, but if you wish to purchase some new nightdresses for me, go ahead."

"Goody!" Glinda wiggled and kissed Elphie.

"We'll go shopping while we are here, maybe get some new summer outfits while we are at it."

"Wait a minute, I never consented to shopping for clothes or anything else, I said you could get me some new nightdresses. Us shopping together is not a good idea, or have you forgotten our last couple of attempts?"

"Fine, Momsie and I will shop and you can come along and pester us."

"No. And I do not pester."

"We won't even ask you opinion. And you do to, or have you forgotten the poor shop girls who were only trying to help."

"Still no. And I was not pestering them, they were pestering me."

"How about if we have lunch together, then we drop you off at the bookstore or museum or someplace? And you made one cry."

"That might be possible. And she deserved it and you know it. She was obnoxious. I mean really, a red blouse, on me!"

"Yippee, we get to go shopping!" Glinda bubbled.

"You and your mother yes. I will entertain myself without having to make poor little obnoxious shop girls cry." Elphie smiled and scooped up her wiggly love.

"Although that is rather amusing." She smiled

"Elphie!" Glinda admonished lightly. " But you have a deal, I get to shop and you will get new clothes. New clothes for the new Top Student!"

Elphie sighed and drew Glinda into a kiss.

"I love you so much. I do not always understand you, but I love you."

"Ditto my love." Glinda said and kissed her back.

X

They cuddled and kissed for awhile, until Glinda started to yawn. Elphie pulled her up into a final long kiss.

"Goodnight my sweet."

"You seem to think I'm leaving." Glinda smiled.

"Separate rooms, bounds of propriety, the thought occurred to me yes."

"Elphie, I understood what my mother meant by that, and it does not mean tonight. You are still a little fragile and hurting. If you want or need me to go to my own room, I will of course, but there is no other reason I would."

Elphie took Glinda's hand and led her around the room, turning off lights. They turned down the bed, crawled in and Glinda snuggled into Elphie's arms.

"You can sleep safe Elphie, I'm right here and I love you." Glinda said reassuringly.

"I love you too. Good night my precious." Elphie kissed her cheek and stroked her hair.

In almost no time Glinda was asleep sighing happily. It took much longer for Elphie to fall asleep and when she did, it was fitful and disturbed.

X

Glinda awoke a few times during the night to soothe a fitful Elphie, who stayed asleep but tossed and turned while mumbling. Although she did not know what Elphie was dreaming, she was feeling her distress. She felt it so keenly that when Elphie awoke sometime after dawn, from a full-blown nightmare, Glinda woke up too, feeling the fear.

"Elphie, sweetheart, It's all right. You are safe." Glinda soothed.

"Shhhhhhh" She whispered.

"It is never going to go away." Elphie said, still not quite oriented.

"What my love?" Glinda said sitting up with her.

Elphie looked at her blankly for a moment, then crawled over her and out of bed.

"I am sorry I woke you." She said flatly

"Elphie, don't be absurd." Glinda said sitting on the side of the bed.

"I could feel you were frightened. Talk to me my love." Glinda said soothingly.

"There is nothing to talk about, I do not know how."

"What is never going to go away?" Glinda said, desperate to help.

"I said I don't know."

"Something is hurting you Elphie, I can feel it." Glinda said slightly frustrated.

"Well stop it, I said I don't know how to talk about it." Elphie said irritably.

"Elphie…" Glinda said

"Stop with the Elphie's Glinda, please. I can't take any more."

"I can feel you hurting, and I don't know how to help you." Glinda said with a quivering voice.

"Then stop trying to, you are making us both crazy." Elphie said far more harshly than she intended too.

"I shouldn't feel you this strongly Elphie, but I do and I can't not." Glinda said with tears running down her face.

"I can't handle all of this and you too." Elphie snapped.

Elphie realized then and there that the disaster with Jacol was causing real problems for her and she knew she could no longer try and work it through on her own, even though she did not feel ready she had to do something, for Glinda's sake.

X

"Wait here." Elphie said still irritated and frightened.

It was light out, but early. She hated disturbing Glinda's parents so early, but she was desperate. That fact was evidenced by the fact she was storming down the hall barefoot, in nothing but her nightdress.

"Miss Elphaba." Sargy said seeing the distraught girl in the hall.

"Is there something you need?"

"Is Mrs. Upland up?"

"I believe so, she is probably in her parlor."

"Will you please tell her Glinda and I really need to see her as soon as possible. It is important." Elphie said with very little inflection.

"Right away Miss." Sargy knew enough to know that a request like this, coming from the quiet and reserved girl meant something was very wrong.

She hurried off and Elphie went back to her room. Glinda was still sitting on the bed crying, but Elphie could not go to her.

"I asked Sargy to get your mother." Elphie said.

"We are in trouble, I am struggling and it is affecting you." Elphie said going over to the window.

"I did not know what else to do."

Glinda could not even respond. Elphie was right, something was not right. In less than five minutes Gwenot was rushing in the door.

"My darlings, Sargy said you needed to see me. What is the matter?"

Glinda walked over and hugged her mother, still crying. Elphie turned and looked at her.

"I see." Gwenot said.

There were numerous clues that gave Gwenot an idea as to the general problem, the most obvious being the fact that her daughter was crying and distressed, and Elphaba was not comforting her. She sat on the sofa with Glinda and put Elphie in the chair.

"I am hurting her. My tumultuous emotions are hurting her." Elphie said unhappily

"And I don't understand why." Glinda sniffled.

"I've always sensed when she was hurt or frightened, but now I feel it."

"I am afraid I am partially responsible for this." Gwenot said

"Galinda, I should have talked to you about this before, but I wanted to be sure. I am now sure."

"Mom, what is wrong?" Glinda said tearfully.

"Nothing is wrong my darling little girl. You are developing another power, empathy."

"Empathy? But we are intuits, not empaths." Glinda said in shock.

"The are related powers, and it is true that they usually do not manifest together, but it is possible. My grandmother possessed both. I am so sorry you are frightened, but there is no need to be my little one." Gwenot said soothingly as she held her daughter close.

"Empath power is like your intuitive power, you will learn to control and train it and learn shift the focus off of Elphaba, that is the only reason you are feeling things so keenly right now." She sat her daughter up and looked into her fearful eyes.

"There is someone you can talk to, a friend of mine I used to work with, who is an empath. She will give you some tips on how to cope with this until you can manage it on your own. Alright?"

"Okay mommy." Glinda said settling down a little.

"Gwenot, I'm not ready for this, I do not even know how to start, but I don't want to hurt her anymore."

"You were not hurting her Elphaba. She is not in pain, she is feeling yours, there is a difference."

"Not right now there isn't." Elphie sighed.

She got up and pulled Glinda into a hug.

"I am so sorry for speaking harshly to you my sweet. Please forgive me."

"It is alright Elphie, I know you are frustrated, and I mean I really know." Glinda smiled.

"Maybe you should go, so you will not have to be hurt anymore." Elphie said gazing into her eyes.

"I don't think I will, It seems to have abated."

"That is common when powers like these begin manifest. Your intuitive powers are still sporadic, but can be quite intense at times. My guess is you were in physical contact when Elphaba became frightened and that is why you felt it so strongly."

Elphie blushed deeply.

"We shared Elphie's bed last night, she had a nightmare this morning." Glinda said.

"Then that is why. And it is all right Elphaba, I am well aware that you share Glinda's bed when she is frightened, I assume she does likewise for you. You two are fully capable of working these situations out for yourselves."

Elphie nodded, but still blushed. She kissed Glinda on the cheek and went back to her chair.

"Will she be okay if I sit here?"

"I'll move if I feel the need, please do not worry about me my love, concentrate on you." Glinda said sitting on the sofa beside her mother.

"Tell me what to do Gwenot." Elphie sighed.

"Just talk to me, tell me about Colwen Grounds, and let me try and figure this out."

Elphie had no idea how rehashing all of that stuff would help, but she trusted Gwenot, and loved Glinda too much not to comply.

"Alright."

X

Elphie told Gwenot everything that she had told Glinda yesterday, everything that had happened at Colwen grounds. Gwenot listened intently, asked a few clarifying questions and radiated reassurance. Glinda tried to focus on her mother with limited success, but she wasn't really feeling Elphie anymore, so she stayed put.

"You coped with more than anyone should have too, yet again Elphaba. I am impressed that you are not on your bed rocking and mumbling." She smiled.

"But you did not say why you let that boy go." Gwenot said gently.

Glinda mentally hit her self on the forehead wondering why she hadn't thought of that.

Elphie did not feel ready for this, but also figured she never would be. And she did want to know why this had affected her so strongly.

"I had him bound, squeezing him with magic and he was begging, pleading for me to stop. He kept saying no, please don't, you're hurting me over and over. I heard my own voice, saying those same words over and over, pathetic and tearful. Pleading for them to stop, to not hurt me anymore. Begging for my life. I couldn't stand it anymore, hearing my own voice like that, so I dropped him and walked out."

Glinda sat there with tears streaming down her face, She had never heard this part and understood now why Elphie was so distraught. She never begged and hated it when others did, even in teasing.

"But there is something more Gwenot, I don't understand what." Elphie said softly

"But I know it has to do more with the rape than the attempted murder."

"May I theorize Elphaba?" Gwenot said kindly, ignoring with difficulty her daughter's sniffles.

"Please."

"I agree that this is about you being raped. I do not think you have ever really forgiven yourself. You understand that it was not your fault and you did nothing to cause it, but somewhere within you, you believe you allowed it to happen, or to continue, and the incident with the boy, combined with seeing the men the day before triggered it up. Are you up for some questions?"

Elphie simply nodded, not even looking at Glinda or Gwenot.

"Did you fight?" Gwenot said as gently as she could.

"At first. I kicked and tried to punch and scratch, but it didn't help, and it made them angry. I was overpowered." Her voice faltered.

"Elphaba look at me please. You followed your instincts and stopped fighting, in that situation it was the correct thing to do. But when you stopped fighting and the fear took over, you used the only thing you had. Your voice. It is that moment I think you can't forgive yourself for. When you stopped fighting and begged them not to hurt you, you thought you gave in and allowed yourself to be raped, and hearing the begging and pleading of the boy reminded you of that moment."

"I should have fought." Elphie said. "Instead I begged and pleaded, I was pathetic and weak."

"Elphaba, You were overpowered, you knew that. You protected yourself from being more severely injured or even killed. You acted on your instincts and you were correct to do so, That took more courage than fighting."

"How is begging and pleading courageous?"

"Not that, that is a perfectly natural and expected response to what was happening to you. The courage was in realizing the fact that you were overpowered and doing what you needed to, to protect yourself from further injury or even from being killed. I know that admitting this to yourself is extremely painful for you. But you did not in anyway allow anything. Allowing requires seeking and receiving permission."

Glinda had gone into Elphie's bathroom for a soft cloth that Elphie could use to dry her tears, and her aloe oil. Elphie could not look at her when she accepted the cloth.

"I have always felt I should have done more to stop it and feel very ashamed that I did not. I used to plead with my father to not make me do certain things, or to allow me to do others, and I was always chastised for it, because he said it was a sign of weakness. I felt weak and out of control, and I was acknowledging that I felt physical pain, which is something I had stopped doing a long time before that. I spite of that, I could not stop myself from begging them to not hurt me.

"I know this is hard for Elphaba, but you had no power there, they had the control and power, and they used it to hurt you. The only thing you had even a tiny amount of control over was to try and survive, and you did. That took great strength, as did every thing you did afterwards to continue to survive. You had no power to allow it or disallow what happened, do you understand that?"

"You are telling me that not fighting back, did not give them tacit permission to assault me." Elphie said wrapping her head around this painful concept.

"Yes."

"And that begging to not be hurt was related to the fact that I was being hurt, not to the fact that I stopped fighting."

"Correct again."

"And there is nothing to forgive myself for, because I did the only thing I could do, which was survive."

"Yes, my darling, you did absolutely nothing wrong."

"I think I can process this eventually, but I am still confused."

"About what?"

"How am I ever supposed to know whether or not I would have actually killed him or not? If I hadn't flashed back when I did…"

"Elphaba, I can not answer that question, but I can offer you my thoughts. Those men had the power and control to hurt you or release you and they choose to hurt you. You had the same power over that boy, you could have taken the pain and anger you were feeling about everything and used that power, not in the magical sense, but in the control sense, to truly hurt him. But you did not. You chose to release him, it was in your power to do so or not and you did. I personally believe that hearing your own voice in those boy's words not only triggered your painful flashback, but reminded you of your nature, and who you really were, and that is why you let him go."

Glinda was in awe of her mother's abilities and with her love for dredging through this.

"This is very complicated." Elphie sighed.

"I know darling, but you understood it and I have every faith that you can now reconcile it all. If you still feel the need to forgive yourself, for whatever, you need to find a way to. I think you now have what you need to do so."

"I think I can now, eventually." Elphie said quietly.

"When I can manage to process it all, but it is still very hard to reconcile."

"I am so proud of you Elphaba." Gwenot smiled warmly.

"Me too!" Glinda sniffled.

"Am I on rules?" She said seriously.

"Not at all my sweet." Elphie smiled.

Glinda leapt from the couch and onto Elphie's lap, giving her a fierce hug and making her blush.

"I love you Elphie." She said and started to put oil on the marks on Elphie's face.

"Elphaba, Please understand that you still have work to do to absorb this information and decide what it means for you, as you said it is very complex and is bound to be painful for you. This has many intertwined aspects, just try and sort through them slowly and try and keep them separate."

"I feel so much better already. And will feel even better when I regain circulation in my legs." Elphie said.

"Sorry sweetheart." Glinda said sheepishly getting off of Elphie's lap and Elphie got up and stretched her legs.

Gwenot rose and gathered her daughter's love into her arms.

"Darling I know you must feel like an emotional cripple sometimes, but go easy on yourself, and trust me when I tell you, you are anything but. Your strength and coping abilities amaze me. And asking for help when you need it, takes great courage for someone like you, who relied solely on herself all her life."

Glinda started to cry and both Gwenot and Elphie put their arms around her.

"Thank you Momsie." She sniffled.

"Shouldn't I be saying that." Elphie smiled.

"Neither one of you have to." Gwenot said.

"I want you both to have whatever you need to build a happy life, separately and together." She smiled.

"Okay Momsie. You know I love you right?"

"I do and I love you my precious Galinda." She kissed her daughters cheek.

"And you my precious Elphaba." She kissed the dark green cheek.

"May I assume that the issues that brought me here have been sufficiently addressed." She smiled

"More than I could have hoped, and I have to say thank you." Elphie said, putting her arms around the older woman and hugging her hard.

Gwenot held the green girl until they heard little sniffles.

"Why don't you two spend a little time working through what just happened, then come down for breakfast, say in a hour? There are activity related things we need to discuss."

"All right Gwenot we will be there." Elphie said taking hold of Glinda.

Glinda nodded, wiping away her tears.

"Fine, and Elphaba, I know this has been very hard on you, please realize that too and let that sniffling girl give you a little TLC." Gwenot chuckled and left.

The regal, composed woman walked down the hall with very mixed emotions and she was very relieved when she reached her room and the comforting arms of her husband.

X

"What is TLC? I've have heard that term a lot in the past two days." Elphie said gathering Glinda into her arms.

"It's tender loving care Elphie, and no one deserves it more than you."

"Ah, your mother said that phrase when she picked me up at the train station." Elphie smiled.

"Well you heard her, TLC all you like. I think you need it as much as I do. You were hurting too my precious."

They held each other and talked a little, but Elphie was talked out, so they simply snuggled for awhile until they needed to get ready for breakfast. After a very long and affectionate kiss, they parted to go and get dressed.

Elphie was quiet at breakfast, but not distressed or upset. She listened as Gwenot went over what was going on the rest of the week. She reminded Glinda that she had party details to attend to after lunch, and helping at her father's office at the end of the week. She also went over her and Samion's commitments and activities for the next few days. There were ample opportunities for going into town for lunch or dinner if they wanted. Glinda mentioned the shopping and Gwenot thought that was fine idea. After breakfast Elphaba and Glinda went into the library, to find a book that Gwenot had recommended for Elphie. Glinda suggested they stay down there and ran upstairs for Elphie's glasses and her sketch things.

They spent a quiet morning sitting together on the sofa, Elphie reading and Glinda sketching. Eventually Glinda put her head on Elphie's lap and fell asleep. When Gwenot came looking for them for lunch, she found them both asleep on the sofa. Elphaba was folded up in the corner, glasses on her nose book open on the arm and her arm around Glinda, and Glinda stretched out with her head on Elphaba, sketchbook open beside her and hand in Elphaba's. She smiled at the scene and wondered how to wake them, or if she even should.

"Elphaba, Galinda. " Gwenot said quietly, deciding she needed to wake them.

"Galinda darling." She said giving her daughter a gentle shake

"What, mommy?" Glinda said sleepily.

"What! What's wrong?" Elphie said startling awake.

"It's okay Elphaba, you were napping with Galinda." Gwenot said sitting on the table in front of the irritated girl and the disoriented one.

"Hi Momsie, I fell asleep." Glinda said

"So I see. Lunch will be ready very soon, why don't you two go get washed up." Gwenot said with a chuckle.

It was sat times like this that the girls' differences were very apparent.

"Okay." Glinda said rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Elphie, It's alright, we fell asleep in the library."

"I know that." Elphie huffed.

"Come on you green grump, let's go wash up for lunch." She took Elphie's hand and led her out the door.

Gwenot watched them go and smiled, the interaction between them was familiar, affectionate and very real.

X

When they showed up in the solarium about twenty minutes later. Elphie was no longer huffing and Galinda was back up to full perky. Lunch was a light, fun affair with just the girls, because Samion couldn't leave work. Cook made a salad type concoction, with chunks of boiled potatoes, little pieces of pickles, celery and mixed with a light creamy herb dressing. She served it with chicken and fish salad sandwiches. While they ate Glinda told her mom about the end of the year party, the dancing and awards, Elphie's cape and Manif sneaking a bottle of wine into the carriage. She chattered happily and Elphie nodded and smiled, then blushed when her love mentioned that Manif had caught her with lipstick on her mouth.

"They are so funny together Momsie, they are constantly battling over the most inane things. Dani and I have threatened them more than once to behave." Glinda giggled happily.

She proceeded to tell her about the croquette grudge match and the broom Elphie brought along. Everyone had a good laugh, and Elphie was feeling much calmer, although she was still quiet.

After lunch Glinda and Elphie web for a short walk until Glinda had to go and pick out invitations and work on the guest list for her party. Elphie went with her of course, but was excused when she asked for the second time why Glinda couldn't write everyone a little note inviting them to the party, or just tell them about it. She wandered around the house for a time, got some custard from Cook and ended up sitting out on the terrace, reading a book and eating her custard. Glinda showed up about an hour and a half later. They both apologized for their respective attitudes with a hug and a light kiss then continued their walk. It was a calm quiet day of walking, talking and simply enjoying one another. Elphie was still quieter than usual, but showed no signs of distress. Glinda suggested they go with her mother into town and have dinner, but Elphie begged off so they had dinner on their own, sitting at the table in the kitchen. Elphie blushed furiously when Glinda reminded her that the last time they ate at the kitchen table was after their bath together and they were naked wearing only robes.

They spent the rest of the evening together, but doing separate things until they got ready for bed, then they cuddled and kissed for a time then went to bed together despite Elphie's protests that she was feeling much better. After a very long slow and very involved goodnight kiss, they both fell asleep almost instantly and stayed that way until well after dawn.

X

Elphie awoke and gazed at her still sleeping love and sighed. Yesterday morning had been very hard, and painful, but the rest of the day had been nearly perfect, and although she was still struggling with some things, none of them seemed overwhelming any more. She lay there for a time, listening to the adorable, soothing snore coming from the girl beside her and had to remind her self that all of this, the room, the girl, and the family was real and not some wonderful dream.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda bubbled, leaning up on her elbow.

"Good morning my precious." Elphie smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Mmmmmm. I like that." Glinda grinned.

"You seemed to have slept peacefully my love."

"I did, and had a good dream, about the place we had our day long date."

"Ooh happy!" Glinda giggled. "Were the ducks there?"

"No that's one of the things that made it so good. We did whatever we wanted, with no peeping ducks." Elphie chuckled.

"Did we do this?" Glinda asked kissing Elphie gently.

"Yes quite a bit, as well as this." She said kissing her again with more energy.

"And I'll bet that led to some of this." Glinda said drawing her love into a deep passionate kiss.

While they kissed, Glinda rolled on to her back and Elphie leaned over her and they kissed with fervor for a long time.

"Yes there was some of that." Elphie grinned when they parted.

"And it led to a little of this." Elphie said tickling the already giggling blonde's sides.

"Oh did it now." Glinda said scooting out of the way as Elphie tried to tickle her again.

"I remember it very clearly." Elphie laughed as Glinda went for her knee and missed.

There was a merry frolic as they engaged in one of their full-blown tickle wars. They scooted and rolled around the bed, Glinda dodging and laughing happily and Elphie smiling and chuckling as she chased her around, trying to protect her one vulnerable spot.

After Glinda landed one good tickle she hopped out of the bed in a fit of laughter. Elphie followed, grabbing her from behind and tickling her sides. Glinda squealed happily and ran out the door, running right into Sargy. After many chuckled apologies from Glinda and some blushing mumbled ones from Elphie, they found out that Gwenot wanted to see them whenever they were ready. Glinda went into her room and collapsed on the sofa laughing uncontrollably. Elphie followed her in, somewhat amused and Sargy walked off, grinning.

Glinda got herself under control and hugged and kissed, lightly on Elphie, testing her mood. She seemed a little amused by the whole event, so Glinda decided not to ask if she was all right. They kissed with affection and parted to get dressed.

"Just so you know." Elphie said as they were walking downstairs. "I was very embarrassed that Sargy witnessed that little romp of ours, but I tried very hard to not let it bother me too much."

"Oh my private and reserved love." Glinda smiled.

"You are wonderful." She gave her quick kiss.

Glinda literally skipped into the solarium, dragging Elphie behind her.

"Morning Momsie." Glinda bubbled.

"I hear you two had a happy morning. Sargy was all smiles when she told me you would be down when you stopped laughing."

"We had a much needed, very good morning." Glinda said.

"That's excellent darling. Now, remember that friend of mine, the empath."

"Yep." Glinda said putting some of the scrambled eggs mixed with cheese, potatoes and vegetables on Elphie's plate, while Elphie poured her some juice.

"Her name is Chaxi Sumyet and we used to work together. She had been working in the Emerald City, but is back here working at the Social Center. She is very willing to talk to you, but it has to be this morning, because she has to go to the Emerald City for a week. Do you think you are ready to explore your new power this soon Galinda?"

"I think so. When do Elphie and I need to be there?"

"Oh my darling, Elphaba can not accompany you, Chaxi expressly stated that she see you alone, apart from anyone you have an emotional attachment to, even me. Are you alright with that?"

"It's a little scarier now, but yes. I want to explore this while I can."

"Good for you my darling, I'm very proud of you. You have about an hour."

Elphie went in with Glinda while she changed and got ready to go. She could tell that her love was a little frightened and said she would ride into town with her and wait, but Glinda said she would feel better if Elphie stayed and home where she was comfortable. After a little fussing back and forth, Elphie took Glinda at her word and agreed to wait at the house. She walked her love down to the carriage and gave her a long hug. She wanted very much to support Glinda, but knew her options were limited right now, so she did what she knew would make Glinda feel better.

"I am so very proud of you my sweet." Elphie took a deep breath and gave Glinda a gentle, but lingering kiss.

"And I love you very much." Blushing like crazy, Elphie helped her into the carriage, where her mother was waiting and waved as she drove away.

"She loves you very much Galinda." Her mother smiled, knowing that sort of affectionate display in public was very hard on Elphaba.

"I know." Glinda sighed.

X

Elphie watched and waved until the carriage was out of sight. She knew no one was going to hurt Glinda, but felt somehow responsible for this new power of hers surfacing so strongly. She tried to calm herself by wandering into the library and reading. It helped and she immersed herself into the pages of a psychology book until the sound of a piano drew her attention. She followed the sound to the ballroom, and was very surprised to see Samion sitting at a beautiful grand piano.

"Samion, that was beautiful." Elphie said when he finished his piece.

"Oh Elphaba darling, thank you."

"I did not know you played." She said walking over to the beautiful piano

"Or that you even had piano."

"I haven't played in years, and the piano was just delivered recently, and tuned yesterday. I felt the need to reconnect with my music. Come my dear, sit with me." He slid over and patted the bench beside him.

Elphie did and was delighted when he played another song, then showed her how to play a few bars. As he showed her how to hold her hands and which keys to play he brought up Glinda's trip into town and they talked a little about it. He knew Mrs. Sumyet very well and reassured Elphaba that her love was in very good and caring hands.

"Elphaba, May I discuss something with you." He said after showing her a few more bars.

"Certainly Samion, Is there something wrong?" She said repeating the pattern of notes.

"Oh my dear, not at all. We have a few things in common, I've noticed. Our dislike of jigsaw puzzles and interest in word puzzles, our musical inclinations. And we both fell in love with Arduenna women."

Elphie blushed, but smiled.

"I am not trying to embarrass you, simply offer you some insights. Gwenot talked to Galinda about the difficulties inherent in loving someone who has a private, solitary nature. She spoke from first hand experience. I am not as reserved as you are, but far more so than Gwen."

Elphie smiled as the man showed her a few new cords.

"Arduenna women seemed to be drawn to the reclusive types." He chuckled.

"You do not seem to be that solitary." Elphie said practicing her chord.

"I was much more so in my younger days, and still have my moments." He played a short melody and motioned Elphie to follow suit, which she did.

"You picked that up very easily, well done." Samion said happily.

"I have done things to accommodate Gwen and she for me, as I am sure Galinda and you do. Oh are you left hand dominant, then try this." He said showing her another chord.

"But there is another aspect to building a relationship with the outgoing, social sorceresses we love and cherish."

Elphie played the new chord and combined it with the others.

"Oh, brava my dear, you are a natural." He smiled warmly.

"They are also intuits, very powerful and skilled intuits. There are inherent difficulties in loving, and being loved by an intuit."

Elphie turned and looked at Samion.

"You know from first hand experience." She smiled, appreciating this man more and more.

"Some of it painful, yes. Elphaba it can be difficult to have someone tell you, you are distressed, upset or angry, before you are really aware of it yourself."

"I've noticed that, a little." Elphie said replaying the melody.

"I met Gwen while she was learning to manage her power and just as you are the focus of Galinda's I was the focus of hers. It caused some problems and arguments."

"How did you handle it? "

"I loved her more for caring about me so very much, and told her affectionately and very firmly to keep her thoughts to herself."

"No! You didn't." Elphie said shocked.

"After a time I did. We talked about it frequently Elphaba, we had to. I didn't want to dishonor her gift, and she did not want to hurt me. The whole situation is an unfortunate inevitability."

He played a longer version of the melody.

"How did you work it out? It sounds terrible and I do not want to hurt Glinda." Elphie said, trying the new melody.

"Because no one too the time to talk to me like this, it took some time. She would get angry with me because she felt I was keeping things from her. I got angry with her because I felt like my mind and private thoughts and feelings were being intruded upon. We learned to talk, and as she trained and studied, her powers spread out and were not as focused on me. When she chose her path of study things evened out very quickly. Now it is comforting to know that my wife senses when I need a little extra privacy or some extra affection." He played the simple upbeat melody again.

"Learning to deal with this is going to be hard for Glinda isn't it? Because of my emotional instability." Elphie said following along.

"Elphaba darling, not even I think you are in anyway unstable. Gwen seems to think that because her powers manifested so early and so strongly, that she unconsciously forced herself to gain some control over them. The manifestation of the empath power does throw an interesting wrinkle into this."

"She was hurting because I was." Elphie said unhappily.

"Elphaba please listen to me. I tried to control what I felt when I was around Gwen, especially when it was a negative emotion, because I did not want her to become upset. I wanted to help. That was a mistake and ended up causing more harm than good. It is much better to just talk it through. This is Galinda's to learn to manage. All intuits have to come to terms with their powers in their own way and time, so I was told."

He played the lighthearted melody once again and encouraged Elphaba to do it as well.

"I did not tell you this to alarm you or upset you Elphaba, just to inform you. Loving an intuit is difficult at times, maybe even more so because yours is also an empath. Galinda is coping beautifully, according to her mother. Just remember that it is not your responsibility to hide your emotions, or to talk about them just because she senses something from you. Even if you feel you need to protect her. In the long run it will hurt her more."

Elphie tried the melody again, while she pondered this.

"Samion, It sounds so hard for her." She sighed.

Sometimes I guess it will be, but she will find her way Elphaba. She will have help in choosing her path, one that suits her abilities and nature, and learn to control and focus her powers. Just as Gwen did, and Greda and their mother and their mother's mother and so on. It takes work and effort. I saw Gwen struggle as she was learning to hone her abilities and shape them into her counselor function. But she has told me on many occasions that she is very glad she studied, trained, did the work and struggled, because being a social worker brought her much joy and her powers helped her be a good social worker. And she is considered one of the very best." He said with a great deal of pride.

"I can attest to that. Her skills are amazing." Elphie said feeling a little better.

She tried the melody again.

"Brava darling. You are a musician at heart. Elphaba, do you understand what I have been trying to tell you. I am not nearly as adept at these things as Gwen is, but we both agreed that I was the better choice for this talk, because I happen to be in the same position you are."

"In love with an intuit." Elphie smiled, blushing.

"In love with an intuit." Samion agreed with a smile

"I understand Samion, and thank you. I was beginning to feel some of the things you said you experienced, and I know she was too. We talk things through fairly well. I'll remember what you told me."

"That's my girl." He said giving her a warm hug.

"Now, You play your part and I'll play another. A simple duet." He grinned.

Elphie smiled back and complied and after a few false starts they were playing a simple duet. For a long time Samion showed Elphaba melodies and Elphaba learned them as they chatted about Galinda, Frottica and lightweight rain cloaks.


	67. Chapter 67

"Mommy, I'm a little frightened." Glinda following her mother out of the carriage in front of a small, cozy house on the outskirts of Frottica.

"What if I can't handle a new power, what if I can't even handle one. What if this ends up hurting Elphie, what if…"

"Shhhhh my darling." Gwenot said putting her arms around her daughter.

"You are getting yourself stirred up unnecessarily." She soothed.

"It is alright to feel a little frightened. New powers can be scary, especially if your inherent powers have not yet fully manifested. Chaxi will help you understand, okay?"

"Okay, but why can't you stay with me?"

"She properly just want to deal with your emotions. I would help you work this through Galinda, but you need someone who understands and has dealt with empath abilities and issues. I have great faith in you my little one, great faith. Now let's not keep Chaxi waiting."

"Alright Momsie." Glinda gave her mom a hug. "I love you."

"And I love you my darling."

Glinda slipped her hand into her mother's then chided herself mildly for acting like a child. But she didn't care; she was a little scared. Her mother introduced her to her friend and they chatted causally together for a few moments.

"Galinda, I will be waiting for you at a small café nearby. Chaxi will bring you when you are finished."

Gwenot said as she prepared to leave.

"Alright." Glinda said with a slight quiver in her voice.

"It's alright darling. I would never have suggested this if I did not think you could handle it." Gwenot said quietly and reassuringly in her daughter's ear.

Then she kissed Glinda's cheek and hurried out the door.

"Come Galinda, come and sit." Chaxi said gently taking her arm and leading her into a casually decorated living area.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Sumyet. I am behaving badly." Glinda said.

"Now, none of that. You have been thrown off balance by what can be a rather disorienting experience. And please call me Chaxi."

Glinda settled into a chair and Chaxi sat across from her.

"Thank you Chaxi, All of this did take me by surprise. I have not even developed my full intuitive powers yet."

"It took your mother by surprise as well, and that is not easy to do." The woman chuckled.

Glinda chuckled along and relaxed a little. She listened as Chaxi explained the differences and similarities between empathic powers and intuitive ones and answered some questions, then asked Glinda to tell her a little bit about her life at Shiz. Glinda told her about her classes and summer seminar, her friends and activities and about Elphie.

"She is the one whose emotions you felt."

"Quite strongly. She is my girlfriend." Glinda said, figuring it was best to be honest and hoping it would be okay.

"That does explain quite a bit." Chaxi said casually.

"Your mother said she has been experiencing some very strong emotions and you were starting to feel them as well."

"It was so different from anything that has happened before. We have a strong connection and I can usually sense things from her, but this time I actually felt fear and hurt and confusion. She couldn't talk about it and I knew she was really hurting. I did not understand what was going on and she was getting irritated. It was a mess." Glinda said unhappily.

Chaxi asked her some questions and had her define some situations that were emotional for her, both positive and negative. She led her through exercises to show her how to differentiate between her emotions and those of others. They used situations from Glinda's life, mostly focusing on Elphie. Chaxi had no trouble realizing how much in love she was and how intertwined her feelings were with her girlfriends.

"Galinda, may I ask you a personal question? It is important."

"Sure." Glinda said a little nervous.

"Do you and your girlfriend have an intimate relationship?"

Glinda could only blush and nod.

"I am not trying to pry. It is just that I have worked with many budding empaths, and have been through this myself."

"I understand. Please go on."

"Just be aware that until you gain control, you may be hit with what she is feeling on top of what you are already feeling. At a time like that emotions tend to be stronger anyway. It can be extremely overwhelming, and frightening, even when you know what is happening."

They talked about this scenario and others and worked on more exercises for a very long time. Glinda was getting a crash course in empathy management. She was learning about triggers, reactions, coping mechanisms, understanding, options and more. It was hard work, sometimes confusing and frustrating, but Glinda did whatever she was asked. Chaxi was very impressed with her resolve and determination and told her so, repeatedly.

X

"Elphaba, you have a gift for music. Gwenot told me you could sing, but obviously it is more than that."

"I used to enjoy music very much. Thanks to your generous gift of the victrola, I am able to enjoy it again, with Glinda."

"Well I am happy to have someone to share my piano with. My wife and daughter are very gifted sorceresses and intuits, and have many amazing talents, but musical ability is not among them." He chuckled.

"Mr. Samion, lunch is ready on the terrace." Cook said from the side door.

"We'll be right along Cook, thank you. One more time Elphaba?"

Elphie smiled and put her hands on the keyboard and played the simple duet with her love's father.

The acting of creating music with her hands both pleased and confused her, as did the warmth and affection she felt from Samion.

They had a light lunch together, chatting about Glinda, Elphie's classes and feelings about being Top Student and about Samion's projects. After a leisurely lunch and very pleasant chat he reluctantly excused himself, needing to go to work.

"Thank you for spending so much time with me today," She said giving him a quick, but sincere hug.

"I appreciated the talk and the piano lesson." She smiled.

"Oh I assure the pleasure was all mine. I enjoy your company very much." He smiled at her warmly.

"And I will give you a piano lesson whenever you'd like."

"It was fun." Elphie chuckled as she walked off the terrace on Samion's arm.

Elphie settled in the library to read after Samion left. It was late afternoon when she heard the carriage pull up out front.

X

She hurried out to the carriage to meet Glinda and Gwenot. Glinda got down, walked straight over to Elphie, gave her a light kiss and curled up against her chest. Elphie put her arms around her and looked at Gwenot, more than a little confused.

"She is a little tired." Gwenot smiled.

"Amp I hap a hebache." Glinda mumbled into Elphie's chest.

Elphie raised her eyebrow in amusement.

"She also has a slight headache." Gwenot chuckled.

Elphie smiled and kissed the blonde curls.

"Would you like me to help with your headache my sweet." Elphie said quietly.

She felt her love's head move up and down against her chest.

"Chaxi said she worked very hard and did exceptionally well." Gwenot said proudly.

Elphie gently pried a clingy Glinda off of her chest, and put her arm around her.

"I am very proud of you Lyndie." Elphie said leading her into the house.

"You go up and relax darling and I'll come and check on you in a little while." Gwenot said.

Glinda nodded again, and Elphie looked concerned.

"Elphaba, she is not in distress or upset, just drained." Gwenot reassured her

Glinda nodded agreement and walked upstairs snuggled in Elphie's arm

"Now it is your turn to receive some TLC." Elphie smiled as the walked slowly down the hallway.

"No, I get ELC." Glinda smiled slightly.

"ELC?" Elphie looked at her quizzically.

"Elphie loving care."

"That you will my precious, all you could ever need." She paused in front of their rooms, and gave her love a gentle kiss.

"Now, go get in bed, I'll go get some soothing oil."

"I do not even have the energy to make a proper lewd retort." Glinda smiled slightly as she climbed into her bed.

"Oh dear." Elphie chuckled from the doorway.

"The situation is far more dire than I imagined."

Elphie returned with some oil and positioned herself behind Glinda in their customary temple rubbing position. Glinda closed her eyes and leaned back against Elphie's chest, and took some deep breathes, very aquatinted with the process. She sighed as she felt Elphie's fingers and smelled the relaxing fragrance of the oil.

"Momsie's right Elphie, I am not distressed or upset."

"I know my sweet, now shhhhh so I can ELC your headache away." Elphie said quietly.

She felt she had taken more than her share over the past few days, and it felt better to help Glinda.

She gently rubbed her love's temples and forehead, singing softly and in less than ten minutes she was fast asleep. Expertly, she extracted herself from behind Glinda, kissed her lightly and helped her settle down into her pillow.

"Have a good nap my precious." Elphie said sitting down on the sofa.

X

Gwenot tapped on the doorframe and Elphie looked up from her book.

"Hello Gwenot. She fell asleep in about ten minutes."

"It took that long?" Gwenot chuckled sitting in a chair.

"Was it really hard on her?" Elphie asked.

"She didn't really talk much, but I think it was more exhausting. Chaxi said she was going to try and show her as many tools as she could, so she could protect herself until she gains some control."

""Protect herself from me." Elphie said.

"No Elphaba, from any external emotions, good and bad."

"I know, I know. I am sorry. Thank you, by the way for asking Samion to talk with me. It really helped a lot."

"I am so glad darling, and it was actually his idea. As long as both of you are aware of what is going on, you should be able to weather the inevitable storm until she her powers have matured a little.

"This new power took everyone by surprise didn't it?"

"It did. But she seems to be handling it all in her stride. She has always loved a challenge." Gwenot chuckled.

"So I have been informed, on numerous occasions." Elphie smiled.

" Speaking of challenges, how are you doing?"

"I am glad Glinda was able to get some answers."

"That is not what I meant. How are you doing with your own issues?"

"Oh. Better I think. I still have some confusions and anger, and other mixed up emotions, but it is not overwhelming. I'll sort it all out eventually.

"That's good Elphaba, very good. Just be as gentle and patient with yourself as you are with Galinda, and you will continue to heal."

"She is easier to deal with." Elphie smiled.

Gwenot arched an elegant eyebrow.

"Most of the time."

They both chuckled and Gwenot rose to leave.

"Dinner will be in two hours or so. Do you need anything?"

"I am fine. I am going to sit here and read until she wakes, or until I need to wake her."

"She will be just fine Elphaba." Gwenot smiled.

"I know. But it soothes me to look after her." Elphie said.

Gwenot looked at the girl and saw true sincerity and affection in her eyes, and she gathered her into a hug.

"I'll see you at dinner darling."

"We will be down."

After Gwenot left, Elphie settled back on the sofa with her book. After about an hour she heard little happy mumblings and went over to the bed and sat by her love.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled when she opened her eyes

"Did you have a good nap my sweet?" Elphie smiled.

"A great nap. And no more headache." Glinda said sitting up and stretching then sat cross-legged across from Elphie on the bed.

"Elphie I need to tell you something important." She said seriously.

"Anything, you know that. What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. It's just when I was working with Chaxi, you came up and I told her you were my girlfriend."

"That's alright my sweet…."

"There is more. We were talking about emotional scenarios for me, situations where I may get hit with outside feelings. She asked me if we were intimate. I told her yes."

Elphie blushed and swallowed hard.

"It's still alright Lyndie. You need to do whatever you need to do. Sex is an emotional experience for us. It really is alright." She took Glinda into a hug.

"I wouldn't have if she hadn't have asked."

"Lyndie, listen to me. You need to take care of yourself with this. Am I flustered? Yes. Embarrassed? Yes. Will I survive? Also yes. Okay?

"Okay. And thank you."

"Please…let us not walk down that path." Elphie chuckled.

"Tell me about your session."

Glinda grinned and told Elphie about her crash course in empathy. She told her about the exercises and scenarios and how she could recognize her triggers and eventually be able to, recognize the outside emotions, without feeling them strongly.

"There are classes I can take and passive power counselors that I can work with."

"Were you frightened?" Elphie asked

"A little at first, but Momsie made it alright." Glinda smiled.

"She does have a knack for doing that." Elphie smiled.

"Are you really ok with all of this?"

"It's a little strange to know I can feel other people's feelings, and a little disorienting. But it will all work out. I love a challenge." Glinda smiled.

"So I have noticed."

Elphie pulled her into a hug and held her for awhile. Glinda melted into her arms, as she always did and sighed.

"I love you Elphie. We will get through this, all of it. Yours, mine, all of it."

"Together." Elphie said and kissed her love.

"Together." Glinda replied and kissed her in return.

After a little more holding and kissing Glinda went to get cleaned up and they went down to dinner, out on the terrace, with Samion and Gwenot.

X

"Hello my little Galindadoodle." Samion said rising and giving his daughter a hug.

"I heard you were a little out of sorts after your session with Chaxi."

"I'm fine now daddy. I had a good nap and lots of ELC." She said sitting down.

Glinda's parents looked a little confused, but after a beat Gwenot chuckled.

"Elphaba loving care, dear. ELC." She said to Samion.

Elphie blushed.

"Like I get GLC, and she gets SLC." He chuckled.

"And I get LLC Elphie smiled.

"We are such a well loved well cared for lot aren't we?" Glinda smile

They had a delicious dinner of broiled fish and roasted vegetables, accompanied by witty conversation, laughter and smiles. After dinner they all went into the ballroom.

"Daddy!" Glinda squealed.

"When did you get a piano?"

"It came the other day." He sat down and played a few notes.

"Join me Elphaba."

"Huh?" Glinda said, staring at her love.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you, I had a long talk with your father today and he taught me how to play the piano, a little." Elphie smiled.

Glinda looked at her. "Oh you forgot to tell me. What else did I miss?"

"Just that." Elphie grinned. "I think."

She kissed Glinda's cheek and went to sit by Samion.

They played their duet, then took a bow. Glinda squealed and wiggled and applauded furiously when they were done.

"This is so perfect. I had a though a long time ago that you should learn to play an instrument. To expand your music."

"Were you planning on telling me this at some point." Elphie smiled.

"When the time was right." Glinda smiled.

"I think the time just became right." Gwenot chuckled.

Samion played some more, and the Glinda and her mother danced and laughed. Then, Glinda and Elphie showed them some of the new steps that Elphie had been learning, and Gwenot showed them a few more. Elphaba surprised and delighted them all, especially Glinda, when she sang along with one of the songs that Samion played.

"Elphie, that was wonderful." Glinda wiggled as she gave her a big hug.

"It certainly was my dear. " Samion said.

"You sing beautifully."

Gwenot simply nodded and smiled, figuring the poor girl was close to compliment overload.

"Elphie that was a great treat, thank you." Glinda said kissing her cheek.

"Samion is reconnecting with his music and I am connecting with mine. Elphie said still blushing.

Glinda bounced and grinned asking her father to play some more. He obliged his little girl and played some old favorites that everyone sang along to. Gwenot and Glinda both knew that they were not musically inclined and had a good sense of humor about it, so there was lots of laughter mixed in with the singing. After awhile of more singing and Elphaba and Glinda dancing around, they had dessert while Elphie tried to play one of the melodies she had learned earlier. Glinda sat on the bench beside her with tears running down her cheeks.

"Everyone is so happy." She sniffled.

"Maybe we should tone down the bliss." Gwenot chuckled.

"Our little empath seems to be overloading."

"No Momsie, I'm fine. It was just a…a little flutter. A very, very comfortable flutter."

"Even so, you have had a big day and we should disband this impromptu session, however happy it may be." Gwenot smiled.

"Awww." Glinda pouted.

"One more song, please daddy." She smiled.

Samion took Elphaba's place on the bench and played an upbeat happy tune. Glinda grabbed Elphie's hand and spun her around, giggling happily. Elphie smiled and grabbed Gwenot's hand and pulled her into the fray. When the song was over Samion took his bows and received happy kisses and hugs from his adoring fans. After goodnight hugs and kisses. Samion and Gwenot left hand in hand and Glinda pulled Elphie towards the terrace.

"Sit and talk for a little while?" She said.

Elphie knew she was tired, but didn't seem ready for bed yet.

"Certainly my sweet. Why don't you sit down and I'll go get us something to drink." She kissed her love softly and helped her sit in one of the comfortable outdoor chairs, even though there was no reason she needed to do so.

X

"I thought you were banned from the kitchen." Elphie chuckled when she saw Samion.

"Only from preparing anything." He chuckled.

"And anyway, some things are worth risking the wrath of Cook. Goodnight my dear."

"Goodnight Samion." Elphie smiled.

She got a glass of cider, a glass of iced tea and a piece of the pie they had for dessert and headed back to the terrace.

"Your father was in the kitchen." Elphie said sitting down.

"Thank you for the pie sweetheart. I hope Cook didn't catch him.

"He said some things are worth the risk. He had a bowl of strawberries and a bottle of champagne."

"My parents are soooooo cute. I want us to be like them when we grow up." Glinda giggled.

I'll explain when you are older. " She chuckled after seeing Elphie's confused look.

Elphie blushed deeply and smiled.

They sat quietly for a time sipping their drinks and looking at the sky. It was a warm clear night and the sky was dotted with stars.

"My parents sit out here a lot in the evenings." Glinda said after a time.

"Sometimes talking, or playing cards with friends. Sometimes just talking with and enjoying one another. I was never allowed to stay very long when I was younger, because I had to go up to bed. I pouted all the way upstairs."

Elphie chuckled softly, envisioning the scenario perfectly.

"I always thought something wonderful was going on after I left, something really fun that I was missing out on because I was a child. I couldn't wait until I was old enough to sit with them. I was allowed to for the first time when I was fifteen. It was wonderful, I felt so grown up. Of course it didn't take very long at all for me to realize the conversation was boring, and I really wasn't missing out on much." Glinda chuckled.

"And now here you are sitting on the very same terrace, with your adoring girlfriend…"

"And not bored at all." Glinda smiled.

"Maybe some day we will be sitting on our terrace, sending our little girl or boy pouting off to bed." Glinda sighed.

"I have no doubt that we will do just that." Elphie smiled, reached over, took Glinda's hand and kissed it.

"Lyndie you know, I can't imagine these things as you can, but I can sometimes see them when you talk about them, or I sometimes get these –this is what life should be feelings—at times. Like today when I was with your father."

"What did you two talk about?" Glinda asked feeling very happy.

"Mostly you, us really. He gave me the it can be difficult to love an intuit talk."

"I see." Glinda chuckled.

Elphie told Glinda about the conversation, the accompanying piano lesson and her confused feelings.

They talked for awhile about the issues that her father had brought up.

"…But Lyndie please know, I have never known you any other way except when you could sense my moods. It is sometimes frustrating, but mostly it's comforting, and I would not want it any other way. I understand what your father said, and agree things might get a little…tricky. But I fell in love with an intuit, and apparently an empath, and that is who I intend to stay in love with." Elphie smiled.

Glinda smiled, with happy tears in her eyes.

"Elphie, just promise me you will let me know when you are feeling intruded upon, or whatever."

"I will my precious. And you must tell me when you are being…what is the term…hit, with emotions, or even fluttered with them. Especially if they are about me."

"I will, or at least I'll try. In the ballroom, when I felt everybody's happiness. I felt yours longest. It made my heart jump. For a moment, I felt pure contentment from you, no hint of confusion, frustration or pain, just contentment."

"I was very content, I still am." Elphie smiled.

They sat talking on the terrace, under the stars for a long time. They talked about their evening with Glinda's parents, more about Glinda's session and a little about Elphie's confusing feelings about the time that she spent with Samion. Some of it stemmed from the fact that Samion had spent so much of his time with her, and some was due to how she could play the music. By the time Glinda started yawning in earnest, it was well after midnight. Before they left the starlit terrace they engaged in a long, very affectionate kiss, then walked hand in hand upstairs. They said goodnight with a kiss and a hug, and parted to get ready for bed, but twenty minutes later. Glinda was turning down Elphie's bed and making herself comfortable in it.

"Good night, again, Lyndie." Elphie chuckled after can enthusiastic kiss.

"I love you Elphie, I really do."

"I know, I don't need empathic abilities to feel that. And I really love you."

Glinda sighed happily and was asleep in minutes. It took Elphie longer to fall asleep, but when she did, she slept peacefully.

X

Because they slept so late, or rather Glinda slept so late, they missed breakfast with Samion. After they ate they went to spend a little time with Gwenot, who invited them to come into town and have lunch with them at the club. Elphie begged off and Glinda did not argue, but was obviously disappointed. To try and make amends, Elphie suggested they go riding. She even put on her riding habit, except for the pants. They rode separate horses around the grounds, then doubled up on Starlight for a trek on the trails, they talked some, and Elphie apologized for not wanting to go into town, but Glinda said it was all right, and it was. After a long run on the horse, Glinda soaked in her tub and Elphie bathed and they reconvened in Elphie's room, fresh and clean. They had lunch on the terrace, then spent the afternoon in one of their comfortable together, but separate modes. In Elphie's room, Elphie read or wrote in her journal and Glinda, read or sketched. With a gentle kiss and an I love you, she went to her own room to sort through her clothes. She had experienced a slight growth spurt, in both height and bust, since her last birthday and some of her things no longer fit properly. Every so often she glanced across the hall and saw her love deeply engrossed in her book, playing with her glasses, and she smiled happily.

Elphie was enjoying the quiet comfortable time, reading or writing. She was still experiencing some confusing emotions, but nothing she could not handle. Every so often she looked up to see Glinda sketching, or across the hall trying on clothes, creating different piles. The sight of it made her smile and feel very safe. Nothing was more normal than Glinda trying on clothes. After a time, Glinda wandered back over and told Elphie what she had been doing, then she picked up her sketchpad, leaned against Elphie and they spent the rest of the afternoon quietly and together.

After another wonderful dinner with Glinda's parents, they all sat in the library and Samion caught everybody up on current events, in Frottica, the Emerald City and the rest of Oz. They talked together about the goings on, exchanged opinions, and had a few heated debates. In a different way, it was as much fun as the previous night had been. After Samion and Gwenot excused themselves, Elphie and Glinda stayed behind. They talked for awhile longer, then Glinda told and showed Elphie how making out was different than hanky panky.

"Waltzes, oil, moonlit terraces and libraries. Our list just gets longer and longer." Glinda giggled after a very long time.

"I guess that means we can no longer safely be in my room together." Elphie smiled.

"Says who? I think it is a lovely conspiracy to grant me my dream of making love in the library. I never stated which library."

"So after I take the governor's oath, we can go into the library at Colwen Grounds, make love and I can fulfill two of your dreams at once."

"Elphie!" Glinda giggled uncontrollably.

"What a wonderfully naughty idea."

"I'm teasing you know that right?" Elphie said seriously.

"We'll see." Glinda grinned slyly, and pulled Elphie into a very involved kiss.

After another long while of kissing and cuddling in the library, Elphie and Glinda went up to their separate rooms, and stayed there, each entering into their own private dreams in their own bed.

X

Elphie was awake, dressed and reading on her sofa when Glinda came bounding over in her nightdress.

"Hi Elphie!" She bubbled kissing her, with vigor.

"Hi yourself, I take it you slept well." Elphie chuckled at her frilly yellow love.

"Very well, did you?"

"I was a bit restless, but all in all, yes I slept just fine." Elphie said.

Glinda kissed Elphie lightly.

"You are okay?"

"I am, okay enough anyway. Sargy was by a little bit ago, If you hurry and dress, we can have breakfast with your father before he leaves."

"Goody!" Glinda said, kissed Elphie and ran across the hall.

In twenty minutes they were downstairs, in just enough time for a brief chat with Samion before he left.

"Remember Galinda, my office, before lunch." Samion smiled.

"I remember daddy, we'll be there." Glinda smiled.

"Good, the more the merrier. Good bye my girls, I'll see you soon." He kissed them both, lit his pipe and left.

"What exactly are you doing at your father's office?" Elphie asked.

"Oh they are doing some moving, and remodeling and they want a magic assist. Momsie thought it would be good practice for me. You can help too, as powerful as you are, things should go very smoothly, especially if you tidy up my miscasts before anyone notices."

Elphie got up and walked out to the terrace.

"No magic." She said flatly.

"Elphie I…" Glinda said following behind her.

"Glinda, I mean it, I am not performing any more magic. Not even to amuse or help you."

She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I can't, Lyndie, I just can't."

"Elphie, sweetheart, it's okay. You do not have to participate, you can just come and watch, and pester me." She smiled, hoping to lighten Elphie's mood.

"I don't even want to even go into town. I'm not ready."

"Elphie, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, I just don't want to go into town, magic or not."

Glinda lightly caressed Elphie's cheek and looked into her troubled eyes.

"Alright my love, We will stay here, maybe take a long walk…"

"No Glinda, you go, help at your father's office."

"Elphie, I am not going to go and leave you here when you are hurting."

"You made a commitment and you should honor it. It is okay, go."

"Elphie, you are more important."

"Lyndie, just go. I'll be fine. I don't want to be the cause of you not doing something you were really looking forward to doing."

"I want to stay with you."

"We are getting nowhere." Elphie said and walked across the terrace.

Gwenot saw the girls walking and talking on the terrace and went out through the parlor door.

"Good morning darlings… Is everything alright?" She asked sensing tension.

"I do not feel like going into town with Lyndie, but told her to go on."

"I do not want to go and leave Elphie here."

"I am fine, just not ready to go out. She made a commitment and should honor it, I do not see the big deal."

"I do." Glinda said.

"Elphaba, may I speak with Galinda privately please." Gwenot said.

"Certainly Gwenot." Elphie kissed Glinda on the cheek.

"I'll be upstairs Lyndie."

Come sit down Galinda we need to talk.

"I know mommy, she is solitary and needs her space and I should go, she will be fine, but she is hurting and won't let me help and…"

Glinda was talking rapid fire and Gwenot interrupted.

"Darling, listen to me. Every thing you are saying is correct, but that is not what I want to talk to you about."

"What then Momsie." Glinda rarely got agitated with her mother, but she was getting so now.

"Galinda settle down please. I make it a point to try and not interfere with you and Elphaba… too much." She smiled, and Glinda did as well.

"I apologize mama."

"No need darling, but you do need to hear this, and take it to heart. You are many things to Elphaba, and will grow into many more. Her best friend, her confidant, her lover, her companion, the person who calls her on the carpet when she is being irrational, the one who she wants to go to first when she is very happy, or very sad, the keeper of her secrets, the one she can fight with in safety, the person who knows her better than anyone ever will. You are all of those things and more. But there is one thing you can never be, should never be. Her counselor."

"I just want to help her." Glinda said unhappily.

"I understand that that my darling, I do. And you have many ways of helping her. You listen when she needs to rant and rave, and pull her back when she is on the edge. You laugh and cry with her, hold her and comfort her with words and actions. You love her and she knows it."

"I don't understand what you are telling me." Glinda said on the verge of tears.

"Galinda, your intuitive powers are growing and you sense she is hurting and confused. You also know she will talk to you or lash out or something to get your attention when she is able to talk about it on her own. But you want to push that along help her cut through the confusion, because you can sense it so strongly. You can not be her counselor Galinda, because you have no objectivity. You need to have a certain detachment to deal with other people's pain and confusion and you are anything but detached from Elphaba. Darling, she wants you to go and help your father, she feels badly that she is unable to bring herself to go with you and will fell terrible if you stay. You can help her now, by going."

"I was sensing the wrong thing." Glinda said beginning to understand.

"No my darling, you were sensing the girlfriend thing. You will learn that there are different things going on at one time, usually. And you will learn which ones are meant for you and which are not, in time. You can not be her girlfriend and her counselor. Be her girlfriend, you have been doing very good job of that. You have helped her greatly and she feels safe with you, but that doesn't mean you are capable of unraveling her emotional issues, nor should you be. You can not take on the responsibility of everything she feels. We will see that she receives counseling, from me or maybe eventually someone else, to help her deal with her issues. But you be her love. It is hard to recognize and admit that you can not always help her the way you want to."

"Because what I want to do, may not be what she needs me to do."

"I went through similar problems with your father, early on. Want to fix every little hurt, because I could sense it, but he did not need me to fix it, or even give him the tools to fix it. He needed me to support and love him while he did it. Sometimes they are the same, but mostly they are not. You will learn how to work it out."

They talked for awhile longer, and Glinda was beginning to understand that there were different ways of sensing and different things to sense or feel, depending on the situation and just like with the empath powers she would learn how to train them. She felt better after the talk.

"Now, go kiss her goodbye, tell her you love her and get ready to go, Jefet will be here very soon."

Glinda went upstairs and did what she was told; telling Elphie that she had been right about her going into town, and they would talk when she got back.

X

Elphie just paced around while Glinda was with her mother, she had let things get out of control and wasn't sure why. She knew in her heart that Glinda only wanted to help. After her love came to kiss her goodbye, then left for town she felt better, but still not happy about what had happened. She brooded around upstairs then went to brood in the library, finally she went to find Gwenot, because she knew why she was brooding, but felt ridiculous.

"Hello Elphaba darling. Would you like to sit?"

Elphie nodded and sat in one of Gwenot's elegant chairs.

"Do you need to talk?"

"Glinda told you."

"No, you did. Now what is the matter darling?"

"It is silly. I am afraid to leave here. It is so safe and protected. There are many Munchkins that live in Frottica. They might know what happened when I was there. I can't face that. Ridiculous, I know." Elphie sighed.

"Not ridiculous at all. Elphaba, What are you afraid that they know?"

"That I used magic, nearly killed someone, was assaulted."

"How would they know that?"

"I don't know, rumors."

"You do not think that your ally, the ambassador has taken every step possible to prevent that."

"I suppose, It is just so safe here."

Gwenot smiled. "Yes it is, and you do not need an excuse to stay. No one will force you to go anywhere. Not even back to Shiz. But you are still fragile from your experience, and want more than anything else to feel safe, and I do not blame you at all."

Elphie simply sighed.

"Darling, we can discuss this in depth if you wish, but I think I know something that might help even more. But it is only a suggestion."

"Alright." Elphie said.

"You need something normal for you, something that can gently help you understand that Colwen Grounds and all that happened there is behind you, Something safe and familiar."

"This must be some suggestion." Elphie smiled, feeling better already.

"I think you should take Galinda out on a date tonight. A real date." Gwenot smiled.


	68. Chapter 68

"A date?" Elphaba said slightly stunned.

"Yes darling. A get dressed up, go to dinner and some event, just the two of you, date. I have it on good authority that you are familiar with the concept." Gwenot chuckled.

"Gwenot, I know that my knowledge of psychology is quite limited, but are you suggesting that I ease my fear of leaving Upland Manor… by leaving Upland Manor?" Elphie said uncertainly.

"Elphaba, I think your fear of going out will disappear if you are doing something fun and normal something that you can focus on and that will capture your attention, with someone you feel safe with. I think that once you see that you are not in Munchkinland, you will be fine."

"Do you think the Munchkins here will know the things I've done."

"I spoke with Pamil the other day. She mentioned that her sister was in attendance at your ceremonies and that she thought you were wonderful. Your speech was perfect and you looked every bit like an Heir Apparent. Elphaba, as much as gossip spreads, if the next governor of an Ozian State was thought to have done something untowards, it would be all over the news. It's not, because you did nothing wrong." Gwenot said seriously.

"I guess I never though of it that way." Elphie said.

"I have been behaving ridiculously."

"Not at all. You need to honor your need to feel safe, it is important. But darling, staying on the grounds might not be the best way to do that. You know you are physically safe, it's emotionally safe that you are trying to reclaim, and have been since you were raped and I surmise even long before that. Everything that happened at Colwen Grounds more than likely erased all the work you did to that end. Does that make sense to you?"

Elphie was quiet for a moment.

"Yes it does and you are right. Glinda would love a date."

"And you?"

"Me too." Elphie blushed slightly.

"But I would have no idea how to even plan one here. I know almost nothing about Frottica, except that Glinda likes Ilono's."

"That is a marvelous idea. Dinner on the terrace of Ilono's." Gwenot smiled warmly.

Elphie looked at the woman and suddenly broke down into tears. Gwenot went over and held her while she cried softly.

"Sometimes I get so confused." Elphie said as she wiped her eyes and released herself from the woman's comforting hold.

"This should be so easy, but Colwen Grounds has such a hold on me."

"Elphaba darling, you need to find a way to let go of that, start to put it behind you, so you can move on with the life you want. But it is an incredibly complex situation for you emotionally. Perhaps you are not ready yet. I did not mean for you to feel pressured. I apologize."

"Oh Gwenot, please do not apologize. You are right, about all of it. I've talked about all of this, gotten it out, and I am dealing with it. Now I need to get me out, and deal with that." Elphie said firmly.

"Good girl. Elphaba, I have said this before and will say it as much as need be. You are handling everything very well and you need to embrace that. Be patient with yourself and give yourself the credit you deserve."

"I know it is silly, but sometimes it feels good to hear from someone other than Glinda that I am coping. Sometimes I feel that I am and sometimes I feel I am not."

"And now?" Gwenot said.

"I am going to take my love on a date." She smiled.

"I would count that as coping brilliantly." Gwenot chuckled.

"And I have something that you two can do after dinner. I just happen to have two tickets to a special concert."

"Just happen to have." Elphie arched an eyebrow.

"Actually, yes." Gwenot chuckled.

"There is a very good band here in Frottica. Made up of very talented student musicians that change as new students come in and others graduate. They play a very eclectic blend of music types. It is a participatory event, lots of singing along, some dancing. They create numbers on the spot and do some humorous little vignettes about current events or politics, anything actually. So your coloring may be fair game."

Elphie smiled. "When isn't it."

"Their antics can, at times, be a little risqué, but never distasteful or cruel, and it is always fun. We have never allowed Galinda to attend, because they only do this particular kind of show every few years and last time she was too young."

"It does sound fun, and I have no doubt she will love it. Thank you Gwenot."

"You are very welcome. I am proud of you Elphaba, I realize you are taking a risk, but I think it will be well worth it."

"Me too, on many levels. Gwenot, do you think it would be okay if I surprised Glinda at her father's office? It may help me make amends for this morning."

"Darling I think that would be a wonderful idea. She will like that as much as the date."

"This was a fantastic idea, I am feeling better, a little." Elphie said after a brief silence.

"Wonderful. Now why don't you go and get ready and I'll pac…"

"Ready?" Elphie sighed.

"I am really bad at this. How dressed up? Glinda usually takes care of these things."

Gwenot looked at the green girl in casual clothes with her hair in a ponytail and chuckled softly.

"Well, I heard that the outfit Byjon made for you is quite lovely and would be perfect for a night on the town. Glinda said it was dressy without being formal. Frankly, I am dying to see you in it."

They went up stairs, Elphie went to bathe and change and Gwenot to pack a little bag with an appropriate outfit for Glinda. Elphaba used clove oil to bathe, used her hair dust and left her hair down. When Gwenot finished packing the bag, she sat and waited for Elphaba. She thought about all that the girl had been through, and how hard she was fighting to get a handle on it. She had dealt with a lot, too much for a nineteen-year-old, but she still had a lot more to deal with. Gwenot pondered how to broach the subject of another counselor, on campus maybe. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the doorframe.

"Am I acceptable?" Elphie said.

Gwenot turned and smiled.

"Elphaba, you are lovely, that outfit is perfect."

Elphie blushed and went over to Glinda's jewelry box and got her necklace.

"Should I wear this?" She said handing Gwenot the necklace.

"Absolutely. It is perfect." The woman smiled.

"I like it to." Elphie said looking at herself in the mirror as Gwenot put the necklace on her and wondered how many times she had done the same thing for Glinda.

"Elphaba come sit with me for a moment, please."

"Is something wrong Gwenot?" Elphie said sitting down.

"Not at all darling, just a little…advice."

"Alright."

"Do you remember the little talk we had after the Hensign on the terrace incident." Gwenot smiled

"Yes." Elphie blushed.

"Upland Manor is not the only place where you are free to explore your relationship with Galinda. Frottica is known for being quite liberal. Some think a bit too liberal." Gwenot chuckled.

Elphie looked shocked.

"I am not trying to shock you or embarrass you darling. But when you are ready to try and test the waters, so to speak, of being a couple in public, this is a safe environment. I am not saying you won't get a few scowls, or backwards glances and there may be a some comments made. But generally speaking you and Galinda engaging in normal courting behavior will be accepted." Gwenot smiled.

Elphie thought about this for a moment.

"Glinda doesn't need to test the waters, does she?"

"I do not think so. But she realizes that your hesitation about showing affection in public is about your reserved, shy nature and not about your feelings for her."

"I do try sometimes." Elphie sighed.

"I know you do and she does too. And you are getting more comfortable with yourself and your ability to show your feelings all the time. But honestly, you will never be as unrestrained as Galinda is and she would not want you to be."

"Thank Oz, because I am fairly certain that is not even possible." Elphie smiled.

"All I want you to know is, someday if you feel the need to hold her hand when you are walking around Frottica, go ahead and see how it feels." Gwenot smiled warmly.

"I'll keep that in mind. Our freedom for that is somewhat limited at Shiz, but I know how much it delights her."

"Do not feel you have to do anything you are not ready for, Galinda would not want that."

"I know and I won't. Right now I just want to make it into town, I feel a little nervous." Elphie sighed.

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"I appreciate that, but I have got to start somewhere putting Colwen Grounds behind me. I will be fine."

"I know you will be. Jefet will take you to Samion's office building, then go and make your reservations at Ilono's."

""May I go soon, I'd like to see what she is doing for her father. I was a little too harsh this morning, I'd like to make it up to her."

"She has some things she wants to make up to you too, I'm sure. And you can leave now if you'd like. The concert starts at nine tonight. How is dinner at seven? That will give you plenty of time in town, and a nice leisurely dinner."

"Thank you Gwenot." Elphie said quietly.

"I…just thank you." She hugged the woman.

"You are welcome darling." Gwenot said sincerely.

"Now, here is a bag with a change of clothes for Galinda." She said

"Bag? Oh, I suppose she would want to dress up. I told you, I am bad at this." Elphie smiled.

Gwenot smiled. "I put the things from her everyday handbag into one that matches her outfit. In addition to the normal things there was a money pouch and a little bottle of aloe oil. Is there anything else?"

"I don't think so. I stopped thinking about any of these things. She does it all. Elphie chuckled.

"And happily, I am sure." Gwenot chuckled along.

"Do you have enough money for tonight?"

"I am positive we do." Elphie smiled.

"Good, I guess that is everything. I'll go get Jefet. Are you alright Elphaba?"

"I think so. I am looking forward to going out with Glinda, I just wish I wasn't so nervous about being out in public."

"Be down in about fifteen minutes." Gwenot smiled and took Elphie's hand briefly.

Elphie stood in front of the mirror after Gwenot left.

"You know there is no reason for you to be this frightened of a trip into town." She said to her reflection.

"Alright, alright. Maybe you do have reasons. Just because you do not fully understand them does not mean that they do not exist. Take a deep breath, don't panic and remember who you are going to see."

She continued talking to her reflection until Sargy startled her.

"You look very nice Miss Elphaba. Mrs. Upland sent me to tell you Jefet is ready when ever you are."

"Thank you Sargy."

"Have a nice evening Miss." The woman smiled.

"I plan on it. I am taking Glinda out on a date." Elphie said, surprising herself.

Elphie smiled, blushed and hurried down to the carriage.

"Here are the tickets Elphaba." Gwenot said, handing them to Elphie.

"The Frottica Follies." She read. "Even the name sounds fun."

"I had a long talk with myself after you left. I am ready to face the world, or Frottica at least." Elphie smiled.

"Good girl. Jefet will be staying in town, visiting with a friend; here is where he will be. When the Follies are concluded, or whenever you are ready to come home, send a page to fetch him."

"Alright." Elphie put the folded paper and the tickets and hugged Gwenot.

"Thank you…again."

"Have fun darling." Gwenot said as the obviously nervous girl accepted Jefet's help into the carriage.

She smiled as she watched they drove away. She knew that in the grand scheme of things, this was a very small event. But for the traumatized, emotionally fragile girl in the carriage, it was a huge event.

X

Elphie sat quietly in the carriage thinking about her conversations with Gwenot and was still surprised that she could be so open with her. She did not have to wonder if that is what it felt like to have a mother, because somewhere in her she knew that it was. Her panic grew a little as they drove through town and she saw all of the people walking around and chided herself for feeling that way. They passed the museum and the amphitheater. These were familiar sights and she took comfort in that. She took a deep breath when the carriage pulled up to a building.

"Here we are Miss Elphaba." He hopped down and helped Elphie down.

"Do you have the address where I will be?" He took down the bag and Elphie's umbrella.

"Yes." Elphie smiled.

"Send for me if you need a ride around town, whenever you are ready to go back to the manor, or if you require anything at all. I will be in town all day." The man smiled.

"Thank you Jefet." Elphie returned the smile, calming down a little.

"My pleasure Miss Elphaba. Would you like me to escort you to Mr. Upland's office?"

"No thank you, I'll manage."

Jefet handed her the bag and her umbrella.

"Mr. Upland's office is on the third floor. They will assist you when you get up there. Have a very nice evening out miss. And remember I am close by if you require anything." He climbed up onto his seat and clucked the horse into action.

Elphie resisted the urge to call him back, and looked around. She saw a small flower cart across the street and got an idea. She was in town now and was all right, so now it was time to focus on her love. She got Glinda's purse out of the bag, put in the tickets and the folded paper in and took some money out of the pouch and walked across the street.

"You have a lovely selection of flowers ma'am." Elphie said to the lady at the cart.

"Thank you miss. What can I get for you?"

"Those small pink flowers are quite unique."

"They are some of my favorites, may I make you a bouquet?" The lady asked.

"I would like that very much, a small one." Elphie relaxed a little more at the friendly exchange.

She watched as the woman took six of the little flowers, mixed them with some even smaller white ones, wrapped the stems in some very thin pink paper and tied it all together with a white, sparkled ribbon.

"Ma'am this is beautiful." Elphie said taking the little bouquet.

The woman was looking through a box of trinkets.

"Is this for your daughter?" She asked.

Elphie chuckled and thought about what Gwenot said.

"_Might as well start to test those waters." _ She said amused at the irony of the analogy.

"For my girlfriend. She loves pink." Elphie smiled, knowing she was flushing.

"Ah." The woman said without batting an eye. "Then this."

She took out a small bear that was sitting on top of a long thin stick, in between its paws was a little pink heart. She put it down into the middle of the bouquet, so that it was sticking above the flowers just a bit.

"Will she like this?"

"She will love this. Thank you." Elphie said still blushing slightly.

She paid the woman as she always did and hurried back across the street. She felt very proud of herself, even if she did have butterflies in her stomach. In the building she looked around to get her bearings, found the staircase and went up to the third floor. She had never been in an office building before and was surprised by the bustling environment.

"May I help you?" An older woman said politely.

"I am looking for Samion Upland." Elphie said.

"Do you have an appointment?" She said kindly.

"No, I… just came to."

"Miss Thropp?" A voice said

"What a pleasant surprise. You probably do not remember me; we met briefly at the ball. I'm Brevsa, Mr. Upland's secretary."

"Hello. I am sorry, I do not remember." Elphie said sincerely.

"It's alright Uloia, I'll take charge of our visitor." The woman said.

"Come with me Miss Thropp." She said taking the bag and umbrella out of Elphie's hands.

"What brings you here today?" She said as they walked down the hall.

"Actually I am here to see Glinda. No one knew I was coming. Is it inconvenient?" Elphie asked.

"Not at all miss, not at all. Mr. Upland is in a meeting." She led Elphie into a big, casually decorated office.

"This is his office. You can make yourself comfortable here and I will go down and get Miss Galinda. Can I get you anything?"

"No ma'am I am fine. But could you please not tell Glinda that it is me who wants to see her. I have a surprise for her." Elphie said.

"I do know she loves surprises, always has. I am happy to oblige. Make your self comfortable, Miss Galinda will be right up."

"Thank you."

Elphie did not know why she was nervous now, but she was. The butterflies in her stomach were doing the cha-cha. This was a very professional place and a little intimidating. Instead of sitting down she walked around trying to calm herself. Still holding the flowers, she took in the room. It was very much a Samion space. Dark woods, books, leather chairs and understated carpets. She was looking out of the window when she heard Glinda's beautiful voice in the hall. She turned towards the door as it opened, and all her butterflies went away as soon as she saw the face of the girl she loved.

"Daddy, your meeting go…Elphie!" Glinda squealed.

"You came." Glinda closed the door and bounced her way over to her love.

"You came." She put her arms around Elphie and gave her a hug.

"Forgive me my sweet." Elphie said handing her the little bouquet of flowers.

"Elphie, Oh Elphie no, forgive me." Glinda replied.

"We were both a little…well, out of sorts this morning." Elphie said.

Glinda kissed Elphie lightly and led her to the sofa.

"I had a good talk with Momsie, and I understand what was happening with me."

"What a coincidence. I had a talk with your Momsie too, and I also understand, sort of what was happening with me. We can compare notes, but later." Elphie smiled.

"These flowers are beautiful Elphie, and the little bear is so cute. Thank you. And I am sorry."

"I am too."

They kissed quickly and softly.

"Elphie, you did not have to dress up, just to come down here. Not that I don't love it. You look very pretty."

"I dressed up on the advice of your mother, my sweet. Miss Upland, I am here to take you on a date."

"A date, really Elphie." Glinda bubbled.

"A date. Just me and you, out on the town."

Glinda was uncontainable. She threw her arms around Elphie and hugged her, wiggling and sighing.

"Elphie, thank you." Glinda said as Elphie wiped away her tears.

"Thank your mother, it was her idea. She thought I would feel more ready to leave my safe house if I had something special to focus on. And there is nothing more special to me than you."

"It may have been her idea, but you are the one who got into the carriage and faced your fear. I love you my precious Elphie." Glinda gently stroked her cheek.

They talked for just a little while, mostly to reassure Glinda that Elphie was not distressed, then the conversation turned back to the date.

"A date with my beautiful girlfriend in my hometown." Glinda giggled.

"How much time do I have to go home and change."

"No need to go home."

"But…"

Elphie handed Glinda the bag.

"Courtesy of your mother." She grinned.

"Proper going out on a date attire."

Glinda wiggled some more, barely able to contain her glee.

"Yeah!" She bounced up and started to take off her dress.

"Glinda!" Elphie said aghast

"We are private in here Elphie, but I'll go into daddy's bathroom, if it would make you more comfortable." Glinda said, loving Elphie's adorable modest streak.

"It would actually." Elphie sighed.

Glinda gave Elphie a kiss and a chuckle and headed into the small bathroom to disrobe. Elphie took her dress carefully out of the bag, shook it out gently and brought it to her. She watched as the gorgeous girl slipped out of one dress and into another effortlessly. She loved watching her love get ready and smiled lovingly as Glinda put on earrings and a bracelet then she helped her with her necklace. She helped her brush out her ponytail, stroking the blonde curls as the fell down her shoulders.

Elphie closed the door to the small bathroom.

"You are breathtaking." Elphie said quietly wrapping her arms around Glinda's waist from behind.

" Absolutely breathtaking. I do not tell you that often enough."

Glinda leaned back onto Elphie and put her head against the black silk shoulder. Elphie kissed her cheek and stroked her hair. Glinda sighed happily, soaking in the attention, but not saying anything. She intertwined her fingers in Elphie's and for a moment they felt the familiar tingle. They both knew that they needed it, after the stress of the morning, so they stood that way for awhile looking at the reflection of their faces in the small mirror.

"Mmmmmm." Glinda sighed feeling Elphie's soft lips on her cheek.

"I could stay this way all night."

"Fine with me, but it seems such a shame to let those lovely tickets go to waste." Glinda saw her loves rare mischievous grin in the mirror and turned around in her arms.

"We have tickets? To what?" Glinda bubbled.

Elphie took her hand, led her out into the office and picked up her purse.

"To this." Elphie could not contain her radiant smile as she handed Glinda the tickets.

Glinda stared at the tickets, open-mouthed.

"The Follies at the Cultural Center?"

"That is what I was told." Elphie said.

"Momsie gave us her and daddy's tickets to the Frottica Follies. They have had these for months, they are next to impossible to get."

Elphie smiled broadly, partly at her wiggly love and partly at her wiggly love's wonderful mother.

"We are going to the Frottica Follies!" Glinda squealed, bouncing up and down.

"I can't believe it". She threw her arms around Elphie.

"With dinner on the terrace of Ilono's first. I told you a real date."

"Have I told you that I am incredibly fond of you?" Glinda said after an extra long hug.

"It has come up once or twice." Elphie smiled.

"I happen to be rather fond of you as well."

Glinda gave Elphie a gentle, but lingering kiss.

"First on the terrace, then the library, now in your father's office. And all of that after making love at Colwen Grounds. I am turning into a brazen hussy." Elphie chuckled and blushed.

"I am so glad I am having such a positive effect on you." Glinda giggled.

After another soft kiss, Glinda put her clothes into the bag, her flowers into a glass of water and put them both on her father's desk.

"I love my flowers Elphie." She said.

"I do too." Elphie smiled.

They walked down the hall in search of Samion, when Samion turned the corner.

"Daddy!" Glinda bubbled.

"Guess what! Elphie came to take me out on a date."

"That must explain why you both look so lovely. That outfit suits you Elphaba. Is it the one Byjon was working on?"

"Yes, I love it too." Elphie smiled.

"So young lady, where are you taking my little girl." Samion said in his best stern father voice.

"You know daddy." Glinda giggled.

"Honestly Galindadoodle. I didn't even know that Elphaba was coming into town."

"Momsie gave us your tickets to the Follies." Glinda said sheepishly.

"Did she now." Samion said, amused.

"I guess we will just have some other entertainment for this evening." He smiled.

"So it's okay?"

"Of course it is okay my little one. Or I guess not so little, if your mother is allowing you go to the Follies." He chuckled.

"I know, it is quite a treat." Glinda smiled.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I am late for a meeting. Enjoy your evening my girls." He kissed both Elphie and Glinda and strode off towards his office.

"I love my Popsicle." Glinda sighed.

"I do too." Elphie smiled.

"Now take me to see what you were doing here."

Glinda happily led Elphie to the lounge and explained how the sorcerers were helping with the redecorating using magic. They would conjure different types of furniture, paintings and drapes so the decorators could see what looked best in the room.

"I only had one miscast." Glinda said proudly.

"See that carpet." She pointed and Elphie nodded.

"It used to be a desk, I was trying for a table. But the decorator liked the carpet, so it stayed." Glinda grinned.

"Congratulations my sweet. I am impressed." Elphie said.

Glinda introduced her best friend to everyone. One man recognized her as the Third Descending and became quite flustered. Elphie defused the situation gracefully and Glinda beamed with pride. After some small talk, mostly about Elphie, Glinda sensed that her love was at her limit.

"Well we must be off" She grinned.

"Elphaba and I are going to the Frottica Follies." She said happily.

"What fun." One woman said.

"I know. I can't wait." Glinda grinned.

They said their good-byes and left the lounge. Elphie headed to the staircase, but Glinda pulled her towards what appeared to Elphie to be a strange closet door.

"We will take the lift Elphie."

"The lift?"

"An elevator. Didn't you take it up?"

"No, I did not even know there was one. I have never been in one."

"No. Really?" Glinda said.

"Quadling Country has no building taller than two floors, and those are rare, and you've seen Colwen Grounds."

The elevator came and Elphie entered reluctantly. Glinda pushed a button and the doors closed. It started down with a slight jerk and Elphie jumped so Glinda took her hand.

"Going down." She giggled.

When the elevator bumped to a halt, Elphie exhaled.

"Well?" Glinda chuckled as they exited into the lobby.

"Interesting device. Useful as well." Elphie smiled.

"But you prefer the stairs."

"Given a choice, yes."

Glinda could not stop herself from laughing. She pulled Elphie into a secluded corner and gave her a quick kiss.

"Sweet Oz but I love you." Glinda sighed with a chuckle

"Alright so I can be old fashioned at times." Elphie smiled

"Hopelessly so." Glinda giggled.

They walked out into the street and went to sit on a nearby bench.

"So, what would you like to do before dinner?" Elphie asked.

"Byjon's apartment is about five minutes over there. Would you like to see if he is accepting visitors?

I know he would love to see you, especially in your outfit."

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea. Walk or send for Jefet?"

"Walk. You have never seen this part of town. It's nice."

"Lead the way my precious." Elphie smiled.

They walked past small curio shops and galleries, cafes and vendor carts. Glinda bought them both a frozen ice treat, because Elphie had never had one. Elphie listened as her love happily chattered about the buildings, shops and sights and before they knew it they were at Byjon's apartment.

"I hope he is home." Glinda said after she rang the buzzer.

"Hi Aciola." Glinda said when Byjon's maid answered the door.

"Why Miss Galinda, hello."

"Aciola this is my best friend Elphaba."

"How do you do Miss Elphaba."

"I'm pleased to meet you." Elphie said

"Aciola, Is Byjon accepting visitors?" Glinda said hopefully.

"Come in girls, I am positive he will see you.

The older lady led them down a hall and asked them to wait. A few minutes later she came back out and showed them into Byjon's parlor.

"Oh my girls come in come in." Byjon said.

"My Emerald Ingenue, look at you." He gushed.

"I love this outfit Byjon, it is beautiful." Elphie smiled.

"Twirl for me." Byjon said moving his finger in a circular motion.

Elphie obliged him with two slow spins

"Perfect, it is perfect." He clapped is hands.

"It is good to see you Byjon." Elphie said sincerely giving him a hug.

"Now sit my studious starlets and tell me why you are both looking more lovely than usual."

Byjon said enthusiastically.

"Elphie came into town to take me out on a date."

"A date! How perfectly romantic." Byjon grinned.

"So how are you planning on entertaining this perky blonde?"

"Dinner on the terrace at Ilono's." Elphie smiled. She had almost forgotten how infectious he was.

"Her favorite, nice opening gambit" He smiled.

"Momsie gave us tickets to the Follies." Glinda bubbled.

"The Follies? How delightful." Byjon chuckled.

"My pet has been wanting to attend for years. As I recall, you put up quite a fuss when you could not attend the last time around."

"I did not." Glinda smiled. "I just pouted a little."

"Hmmm my memory must be failing, I remember you staging a one girl protest, by refusing to get off of the horse that was to pull the carriage." The man chuckled.

"Lyndie! You didn't." Elphie laughed.

"Well I was pouting while I was up there." Glinda giggled.

"What happened?"

"Popsicle unhitched the horse, kissed me goodbye and climbed into the other carriage with Momsie and Mr. Forgets Nothing here." Glinda smiled at the tailor with true affection.

""It sounds as though you two are going to have a wonderful night out. " Byjon said

"It's our first date here in Frottica too." Glinda giggled.

"But far from your last I am sure." He chuckled.

They talked for awhile about some of Walik and Byjon's first dates and Glinda told him about theirs.

"Will you quit bringing up those ducks!" Elphie huffed with a smile.

"They were so cute." Glinda giggled.

Elphie sighed.

"Don't torment her so my pet." Byjon smiled.

"I'm sorry Elphie." Glinda said giving her a light kiss.

"That's better." He grinned.

After just a little while of more dating conversations and a round of laughter about Elphie's naughty card. Glinda sensed that Byjon was tiring.

"Byjon, this has been a lovely visit, but I am afraid we must be off."

"You will come by again before you return to school?" He asked.

"We absolutely will." Elphie said.

"Wonderful, now go enjoy your night, and each other."

"We absolutely will." Glinda giggled.

"Goodbye Byjon. Thank you again for this outfit."

"It was my honor and pleasure my Emerald Ingenue. You do it great justice."

Byjon smiled broadly and gave each of the girls a hug and kiss.

"Continue to adore one another." He said as he saw them to the door.

"We do and we will." Glinda smiled.

Cab or walk?" Glinda asked when they were outside.

"Walk. Is Byjon ill?"

"He has suffered from some sort of lung ailment for years. This time of year seems to be bad for him, but his spells come and go. Momsie says he is basically all right though.

"That is good to hear." Elphie smiled.

They walked and chatted for a time about their conversation with Byjon. Elphie was feeling very happy and at ease, and Glinda was extra bouncy.

"Elphie do you want to do some window shopping before we go to Ilono's.

"Lyndie, Why do we need new windows? The ones we have are perfectly good." Elphie said straight-faced, but with a twinkle in her eye as she put her hand into Glinda's.


	69. Chapter 69

Glinda felt Elphie's soft hand slip into hers and acknowledged it with only a little wiggle, a soft giggle and a sigh.

"You know very well what window shopping is." She said sternly.

"Not really, you always say we are going to do that, but it seems we inevitably bypass the windows and head into the door." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda made a very unladylike noise.

"You are not funny you know." Glinda smiled.

"I never claimed to be, my sweet." Elphie said evenly.

They walked together down the shop-lined street chatting and looking into windows at the wares. Glinda was relishing the public display of affection from the girl she adored, but voluntarily relinquished the hand she was holding when they entered a more crowed section of the street. Elphie glanced at her, smiled and offered her a black silk clad arm in replacement. Glinda accepted it with a loving gaze and they continued their walk towards Ilono's talking about Glinda's up coming shopping trip and their day so far.

"Elphie, we could go home right now and I would be elated. Our date has been perfect, and delightful" Glinda smiled.

"Not that I am suggesting that we go home now." Glinda giggled.

"It never even entered my mind that you were." Elphie said.

"We still have a little while until our dinner reservations. Would you like to sit out here or in the lounge?"

"The lounge, I am thirsty." Glinda replied.

X

They went in and reported to the maître d and were seated in the lounge area to wait. Elphie ordered Glinda an iced tea and herself some milk. Some friends of Glinda's parents saw them and came over. Glinda introduced everyone and they exchanged pleasantries and small talk until the older couple's table was ready.

"He was a pompous fool." Elphie whispered.

"Momsie thinks so too, but his wife and her are good friends, so she forbears." Glinda replied with a grin.

They sat people watching and commenting on clothing styles and hat choices. Soon their table on the terrace was ready and they followed the maître d, who seated them in a fairly secluded part of the terrace. The table was beautifully and formally set, with a lit candle flickering in the middle.

"Miss Thropp, Miss Upland, please enjoy your meal." He gave a small bow and left.

"Elphie, this is so…"

"Couply." Elphie smiled.

"Very." Glinda replied with a happy sigh.

When the waiter came, Glinda ordered glazed chicken and Elphie ordered a vegetable soufflé.

"Elphie, when was the last time you actually ate meat?"

"Hmmm. I have no idea. Two years, maybe more." Elphie said.

"What was it?" Glinda asked.

"What was what?" Elphie asked confused.

"The last meat you ate?"

"Some sort of beef dish I believe, Why?"

"Just curious." Glinda shrugged.

Elphie looked at her love, wondering what was going on in that beautiful blonde head.

The waiter brought salads, with the requested oil-based dressing and while they enjoyed them they started talking about school and their expectations of summer session. By the time their entrees arrived they were well into a chuckle, giggle and blush filled conversation about possible date activities, redecorating their room and the efficacy of moving their beds together.

"Elphie try this, it is delicious." Glinda said lifting up a fork of her vegetable.

"It is, isn't it? It taste like some sort of squash, but more flavorful. Try this." Elphie offered a bite of her soufflé.

"Mmmm. That is yummy. I'm glad we tried these new dishes." Glinda said happily.

"Me too. How is your chicken?"

"Very good, the glaze tastes a little like cherries." Glinda grinned.

They ate slowly and continued their talk about Shiz, eventually shifting over to Glinda's art class at the Arts Center. After ordering dessert, A munchkinberry, and apricot parfait for Elphie and chocolate raspberry mousse for Glinda, they talked about how Glinda's new power might affect her studies and their social activities. They lingered over dessert and coffee, enjoying the easy, comfortable conversation and the beautiful sunset over the lake.

"Elphie, that was grand; a quite romantic dinner at my favorite restaurant, with my favorite girl." Glinda said as they walked out into the street.

"It was perfect." Elphie smiled.

"I am glad I did as your mother suggested. If I had stayed hidden away at the Manor, I would have missed out on this incredible evening."

"Which is not over yet." Glinda smiled broadly offering Elphie her arm.

Elphie arched her eyebrow in amusement and took her love's arm.

"What is the Cultural Center like?" Elphie said as they headed down the street.

""I imagine it to be similar to Shiz's Arts Center.

"It is. They have a large art gallery, concert halls and a theater, but there is no café. Byjon used to take classes here when he was younger."

They walked slowly down the street illuminated by streetlights, twinkling stars and a bright quarter moon.

Elphie took Glinda's hand again, getting a happy little sigh in return. Glinda pointed out the various sights and they talked about Frottica in general. They arrived at the Center about half an hour early and spent a little time looking through the gallery. On display were oil paintings, that Elphie did not really care for.

"They are too dark and broody." She commented.

"Maybe that is why I am drawn to them." She smiled.

"And people think I am complicated." Elphie chuckled.

They went into the hall where the Follies were to be, and were seated at a table for two, and given a glass of champagne. Glinda was already beyond delighted and Elphie was highly intrigued.

It was a fairly small venue, with about twenty- five two, and three person tables, with lots of room for movement in between them set up in a semi-circular arrangement. In the center were all sorts of instruments and props as well as some stools and chairs. The room was about half-filled when Elphie and Glinda got there and they watched with interest as people came in and got seated. There was lots of chatting and laughing. Everyone who passed by Glinda and Elphaba's table greeted them in a very friendly manor, just as they greeted other people. Glinda commented that they seemed to be the youngest ones there. Elphie was amazed at the energy in the room. It was very different than when their Shiz friends got together.

Two men in waiter's uniforms were going around refilling champagne glasses, admonishing those who had yet to empty theirs. Glinda was so excited she was very close to bubbling out of the room.

"Are they drunk yet?" Came a very loud pseudo-whisper from behind them.

"Not yet, and some of them are not even trying." One waiter said scowling at Glinda and Elphaba.

"Oh well we can't wait any longer, we will just have to suffer through them while they are sober." The whisper said.

The lights went out and after a few moments, from seven different parts of the room appeared seven candles moving slowly towards the center. They lights came up to reveal seven men in white robes, holding candles, heads bowed piously, and the crowd broke out in to wild applause. The men looked at each other, very confused.

"Umm Hil." One said. "I don't think this is church."

"Me either. I think that is tomorrow." Another said.

"Are you good people here for the worship service?" Hil said.

There was a chorus of nos, and are you kiddings?"

"Oh well then. Sorry, we get a little confused sometimes. We are choir boys on the weekends." He said seriously to a round of chuckles.

The men put their hands together and sang in perfect harmony a beautiful hymn, which segued seamlessly into a semi- raunchy pub tune. They blew out their candles, pulled of the robes and tossed them aside, while whistling the rest of the tune, and the audience laughed and applauded. Elphie blushed and stayed that way the rest of the night. Glinda giggled and wiggled with sheer delight.

"We are the current class of Frottican Fellows, in charge of the Frottica Follies, and are here to entertain, enlighten and annoy you for the next few hours. We have a reputation of being the Kings of Chaos and the Masters of Mayhem, but actually we are but humble musicians." Hil continued.

"Well actually he is sort of humble, but the rest of us are quite arrogant." One man said.

"And I am a bit of a bastard." Someone dressed in a nightshirt and cap said.

The rest of the men nodded in agreement and everyone laughed.

"Ok then. I am Hil; the gang…uh band leader. And this is Fil, Yil, Sil, Til, Vil and Zil.

"These are not our real names." Yil stage whispered to the crowd.

"We just don't want any of you to be able to track us down tomorrow."

The crowd laughed and the band started to play an upbeat song using a variety of instruments. The audience clapped along. Elphie was smiling broadly and Glinda clapped along with everyone else.

They played another song rotating instruments as they went. During the third song the lights went up a little and Zil looked at Elphie, then tugged on Hil's sleeve repeatedly.

"What?" Hil growled at him. "I am a little busy here."

He smiled brightly at the crowd.

Zil whispered something in Hil's ear and he stopped playing and looked at Elphie.

"Uh-oh." He stage whispered. "Excuse us."

He gathered the others into a huddle and they buzzed and stage whispered, occasional looking over at Elphie.

"Oh no." Elphie whispered as the audience began to whisper and look at her too.

"Just play along Elphie." Glinda soothed.

"They are not out to hurt or embarrass you. Eventually they will pick on everyone."

"I'll try." Elphie smiled.

The men, all huddled together, shuffled over to Elphie's table. Some bowed, others curtsied, and one or two nodded.

"Bow you nitwits, she is a girl." Hil whispered very loudly.

The audience tittered, intrigued by what was happening.

"Are you sure, I thought you bow to boys and curtsy to girls." Yil commented.

"No boys bow to everyone and girls curtsy to everyone. Got it." Hil said

They all nodded enthusiastically.

"Fine" Hil said shaking his head. "Now…"

They all bowed and echoed a chorus of Welcome followed by various tittles like Your Majesty, Your Honor and Your Highness."

"Stop, Stop." Hil said.

"Excuse us for a moment." He smiled sweetly at Elphie.

He gathered the group and turned them away from her.

"What do we call her?" He said.

It had become apparent to everyone that they acting out a little vignette at Elphie's table and the audience were attentive and chuckling.

"She is not a princess, or a queen. She is going to be a governor." Zil said

Glinda was beside herself with glee, Elphie was reluctantly amused and the audience was eating it up.

"What do Munchkins call their going to be governors." Fil said to Yil.

"How should I know, I'm a Winkie. Yil said.

"Well then why are you wearing a Munchkin tunic?"

"Because it matches my eyes. " Yil said

"It does doesn't it." Zil said gazing deeply into the man's eyes and fingering the tunic.

"Focus guys, please!" Hil said firmly.

Why don't we ask her?" Sil said, and they all looked at Glinda.

"Maybe that's her body guard." Til said.

"A body guard with blonde hair and a body that needs to be guarded?" Fil said.

"I know I'd volunteer to guard that body." Vil said winking and nudging Til.

The audience laughed and Glinda giggled.

"Pipe down you perverts." Hil said

The group lowered their heads and shuffled in unison around to Glinda's side of the table, averting their eyes from Elphie.

"You ask her, no you, no you." They whispered and pushed.

Hil emerged from pack and whispered in Glinda's ear. Glinda barely able to contain herself whispered back.

"No! Really?" Hil said.

Glinda nodded as somberly as she could.

"She is really that good huh?"

Glinda just shrugged.

"Alright then."

The group shuffled back to Elphie's side and rehuddled.

"Really?" They said in unison.

"And people think we are arrogant." Yil said.

Glinda could not suppress her chuckle and gently stroked Elphie's hand under the table. Although Elphie appreciated the support, she actually found this amusing.

The men regrouped, bowed in unison and deeply.

"Welcome Your Excellency." The said loudly.

The audience laughed loudly, because now the she's that good and people think we are arrogant lines made sense.

"Did we do okay?" Hil said hopefully.

"Was that enough homage?" He said to Elphie.

"More than enough." Elphie chuckled

The stood straight and tall, patting each other on the back and looking very proud of themselves. After a beat or two they started fidgeting and shifted from foot to foot looking around. Hil discreetly scooted over to Glinda, whispered in her ear and scooted back quickly. Glinda grinned.

"They are waiting for you to dismiss them Elphaba." Glinda giggled.

"You are dismissed." Elphie smiled and waved her hand, and the crowed erupted into laughter and applause as the men sulked back to their space.

"Every time a dignitary shows up it's the same thing." Til griped.

"Well at least she is much prettier than the governor they have now." Sil said as they settled back on their stools.

"Much." Zil agreed.

"Why would an Heir Apparent to a whole state be in a crummy little place like this?" Vil said rhetorically.

"So people like you can have someone to pay homage to and or make fun of." Elphie chuckled loudly

The audience laughed heartily, Glinda loudest of all.

"Touché, Your Excellency." Hil said with a wink and a nod.

X

They launched into a little spiel poking fun other Ozian political figures, ending with a riotous and ribald tune about a Quoxian prince trying to woo a Winkie princess and the political ramifications. Glinda laughed loudly and Elphie was amused and chuckled quite a bit.

They played a few more original and upbeat tunes and everyone got up to dance, including Glinda and Elphie. The band interspersed themselves among the crowd and led them on a snake type dance around the room, out into the hallway and back, all the while playing on some traditional and not so traditional instruments. The different types of instruments and the interesting sounds they made intrigued Elphie.

When they were back at the table, Hil starting asking about people in the audience, birthday's anniversaries and the like. The band accompanied each answer with music and gestures behind Hil's back, which made everyone laugh. They discovered one couple had just been married and were on their wedding trip.

"Great Oz man!" Til said.

"You were just married, why in the hell are you here?" He said aghast.

"Maybe he is having problems… you know… being a husband." Fil said

The band members looked at them sympathetically. Sil went to get the man and brought him over to a stool.

"Vil is a psychology major. He can help. " He said consoling the laughing man.

"We can't leave her there alone." Hil said.

Why don't you sit with the bodyguard?" Til said taking the woman's arm and leading her towards Elphie and Glinda's table.

"She'll look after you. She is a fantastic body…guard." All the men tittered and the audience laughed

Til curtsied to Elphie and addressed Glinda.

"Excuse me Miss BodyWe'dLoveToGuard. But this poor woman's new husband doesn't seem to understand what a wedding trip is for. Can she stay with you while Vil straightens him out?"

"Certainly." Glinda laughed

Til put the woman in a chair and headed back to the band, after another curtsy to Elphie.

All the while this was going on the rest of the band were listening intently as Vil told the man about husbandly duties

"Hi, I'm Glinda, this is my best friend Elphaba." Glinda smiled.

"I'm Crosa, that man with tears of laughter streaming down his face is Kenit." She said pleasantly.

"Are you really the Munchkin Heir Apparent?" She said to Elphie.

"I am afraid so." Elphie smiled.

The conversation was interrupted by howls of laughter from the audience. The band had started acting out, with musical accompaniment, the instructions Vil was giving to the young newly married.

"He is going to be impossible for weeks." Crosa chuckled.

After a few minutes of this, Til, after a curtsy to Elphie, came to get Crosa, while the others huddled around Kenit.

"Ladies, Gentleman, Excellencies and bodyguards, we are going to take a brief intermission. While we are on break, we are sending these two young lovers backstage to see if Vil addressed the problem."

The band ushered the two out with a ribald fanfare, both of them in hysterics.

"Oh Elphie this is sooooo funny." Glinda laughed after the lights came back on.

"I understand why your parents would not let you attend before. I am not sure they should have now."

Elphie chuckled.

They got up and walked into the hall.

"Oh pish!" Glinda giggled.

"I was taking notes during that last bit. Some of that looked interesting."

"Lyndie!" Elphie said.

Glinda pulled her into an out of the way corner and kissed her lightly

"Are you alright? With all this attention to your position?" Glinda asked.

"I am fine, and honestly it did amuse me. Especially the what to call me stuff, and the Miss BodyWe'dLoveToGuard bit amused me as well." Elphie said.

"I am having a good time Lyndie, don't worry." Elphie gazed into Glinda's happy, sparkling eyes.

The band members calling for the audience interrupted the moment. Glinda and Elphie went out and were herded away with some others, while being admonished for wandering off. The bowed, curtsied and apologized profusely to Elphie for raising their voices then went back to their space and played a slow romantic song.

"So Mrs. Newly Married. Did we straighten out the reason why you left your bedroom the day after you were wed?" Vil said

"Uh, well no." Crosa laughed.

Why not?" He replied as the song changed to a more accusatory mood.

"Well the reason we left was because we got tickets to the Follies as a wedding gift." Kenit laughed

The audience laughed and applauded, as the band looked contrite and sheepish.

"But I appreciate the pointers." Kenit said.

"Me too!" Crosa chuckled.

"Me three." Glinda giggled quietly to a blushing Elphie.

The audience laughed some more and the band played a risqué wedding march.

For awhile some of the band members tried to teach the audience to juggle, while others played some very intriguing tunes. Then they launched into some sing along songs, grouping people according to height in choir fashion, with Sil as the conductor. After a time of comically trying to teach his choir a new song, while he kept changing the words, and the band was playing a completely different tune, he got frustrated and sent everyone back to their tables. Then he grounded them.

"Sil, you can not punish these people. How are you going to ground fifty adults?" Hil said reasonably.

"Maybe Her Excellency can throw them all in the dungeon." Sil said brightly.

"I don't think she can do that in Gillkin. Can you?"

Elphie grinned and shook her head.

Sil pouted.

"Would you accept an apology." Fil said hopefully.

"If it was sincere." Sil said.

"Ok everyone apologize to Sil for being a terrible choir." Hil said.

"Sorry." Came the choral response.

Sil turned his back on the audience and Glinda was elated at the antics.

"Come on now, he holds a grudge, Say it like you mean it or we will never get to continue."

"We are very sorry Sil." Or a version thereof came sincerely out of everyone along with stifled chuckles.

"Ok, you are all forgiven." Sil smiled.

There was more music, dancing and some jokes about current events. Glinda stayed at full bubble and Elphie laughed out loud on two different occasions. Midway through this part Hil asked if anyone wanted a snack, then sent five of the audience members to the kitchen, with Til and Fil, who were dressed as waiters to get everyone something to eat. They were back in a few minutes with trays of cheese, crackers and fruit. During one of the songs, Hil asked if it was okay if they kept going, because the band didn't want to finish yet. Everyone thought that was a wonderful idea, including Glinda. With a nod of approval from Elphie, she wrote a note Jefet that they would be later than expected, why and asked if it was acceptable and gave it to a page along with Jefet's location.

There were more little musical vignettes based on altered Oz history, which brought peals of laughter from everyone. During the last one a page brought Glinda a note. While she was reading it Hil came over to the table.

He bowed to Elphie first then stood by Glinda tapping his foot.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Miss BodyWe'dLikeToGuard?"

"Uh…no." Glinda giggled.

Hil held out his hand for the note, while at the same time asking with his eyes. Glinda gave it to him with a chuckle.

"_Miss Galinda_." Hil read out loud.

"Galinda, what a lovely old fashioned, traditional name."

"_Miss Galinda_." He continued.

"_I will be waiting at this same location…"_

There were titters, whistles and catcalls from the band, and Hil shot them a look.

"A little decorum please." He sighed.

The audience laughed at the band when they started making fun of Hil when his back was turned.

"_I will be waiting at the same location whenever you and Miss Elphaba are ready to go home._

_Have fun, don't worry about the time and I'll send word to your parents._

_Jefet."_

Hil finished reading the note.

"A note from your driver. I thought it would be political intrigue, state secrets. Something fun." Hil stomped back to the band's space.

"Sorry." Glinda called.

"I'll live." The bandleader sighed.

The rest of the band consoled him by singing a humorous song about the bachelor Governor of Gillkin and his well-known reputation as a ladies man.

There was a lot more singing, dancing, jokes, and political and current event parodies, poking fun at audience members and much laughter. At times Glinda had tears running down her face from laughing so hard, and Elphie laughed a lot and enjoyed herself, even though she was still dark green from flushing. It was long past midnight when the final sing/dance- a- long number was performed and the band departed.

"Elphie, I had so much fun. They were so good." Glinda bubbled as they left the room.

"I know. I think I laughed more tonight than I have in all my nineteen years." Elphie smiled.

"Excuse me." Came a voice from behind them.

"Excuse me, Miss Thropp." It was Hil.

"I want to thank you for being such a good sport Miss Thropp, you too Miss Galinda." He smiled very sincerely.

"We have had other dignitaries at our shows, but none as lovely and accommodating as you. Thank you."

"You all are very talented indeed. I had an excellent time tonight." Elphaba said just as sincerely.

"As did I." Glinda added.

"Well, thank you for that, and thank you for coming." The man did a proper bow and hurried off.

"What a gallant man." Glinda said.

"Yes he was. Did you signal the page already?" Elphie said.

" During the final number, but I don't want to go home, this night has been perfect."

Glinda took Elphie's arm and they walked to the front of the Center. They mingled and chatted with other audience members who were waiting for cabs or carriages, comparing notes and favorite parts. Elphie was not really uncomfortable, but it was an odd feeling being part of a group of strangers that were talking in such an animated, friendly manner and she was just one of the crowd.

X

Glinda bounced and bubbled all the way home, chattering rapid fire about the songs and jokes. Every so often there was an audible chuckle from Jefet. Elphie watched her; very happy her love was so excited and happy. She felt warm inside. When the reached the manor, Jefet helped them down, bid them good night and headed off towards the carriage house. When he was out of sight Glinda grabbed Elphie gently, danced her a few steps, spun her, dipped her and kissed her deeply.

"Oh Elphie!" She giggled when she let Elphie up.

"Our first date in Frottica, it was romantic and funny and you held my hand." Glinda skipped around to the steps and climbed up on the wide sloping balustrade that ran the length of the outside steps.

"I love Elphaba Thropp." She yelled loudly.

X

Samion and Gwenot were in bed talking and cuddling when they herd the carriage pull up. Their bedroom over looked the front of the house. Gwenot smiled when she heard Glinda yell down below.

"Should we go quite her before she wakes up the household." Samion smiled.

"Oh I think Elphaba can settle her down. Let's just let the girls have their fun." She kissed her husband

"Are you up for a little more fun of our own?" Samion grinned.

"Always my darling." Gwenot smiled.

X

"Lyndie! Get down from there before you hurt yourself, and wake up the whole house." Elphie said with mock severity

Glinda climbed down into her love's waiting arms and hugged her hard.

"Okay, but dance with me."

"Out here?" Elphie said a little shocked.

"Right here." Glinda giggled and swept her up.

With upbeat, rather bouncy movements they waltzed around the front of the house. Glinda led them up and down the steps and around the shrubbery, grinning and humming the whole time. Elphie gazed at her with unabashed affection and smiled one of her beautiful smiles.

"You are in quite a mood tonight." Elphie chuckled as they stopped on the steps.

"Sit with me out here." Glinda said.

Glinda sat on a step and Elphie sat on a lower one as per Glinda's hand gestures. Glinda wrapped her arms and legs around her love.

"I am in a mood, an excellent mood." Glinda said kissing Elphie's cheek.

"And you, my precious, reticent love, are in one as well."

"I am. I had such a good time tonight Lyndie." Elphie said.

"Even with all of the attention, it wasn't negative or stressful."

"It was funny, Your Excellency."

"It really was Miss BodyWe'dLoveToGuard." Elphie chuckled.

"When they asked me if you were really that good, I almost said yes. I also almost told them that my body was sufficiently and affectionately guarded."

"Your restraint was admirable." Elphie chuckled.

"May we switch places?"

Glinda smiled at her love. She had started to sense Elphie was getting tense being confined like she was and was just ready to suggest switching herself. They repositioned themselves in a different arrangement, more conducive to kissing. Which they did.

"Elphie, once again you have made one of my dreams come true." Glinda sighed after a slow deep kiss.

"How so my sweet?" Elphie said stroking her hair.

"When Jilla and Pajul were dating, and she was visiting here, they would sit out here on the steps after they would return from being out. Jilla told me they would talk about their future and kiss and kiss. I used to try and imagine what it would be like to sit out here with my date."

"And?" Elphie smiled.

"It is, like everything else, so much better than I dreamed possible." She sighed

They spent a little while sharing soft, gentle kisses and face caresses, followed by an intricate, passionate kiss that left them both a little breathless.

"I love you so much Elphie, thank you for taking me out tonight." Glinda said.

"I have come to treasure our dates my sweet. And I adore you." Elphie replied.

Glinda yawned broadly.

"I am sorry, I shall try to punch up the romance factor." Elphie chuckled.

"Sleepy just took over." Glinda giggled.

"I wondered when that was going to happen." Elphie smiled.

"Come my sweet, our beds and fabulous dreams await us."

Elphie put her arm around Glinda's waist and they walked into the house.

"But that means the date is over." Glinda pouted slightly.

"But our romance is not." Elphie grinned.

"Awwww Elphie. That was so romantic." Glinda bubbled quietly.

It was almost three-o-clock in the morning when the reached their bedrooms. After sharing a final, slow kiss and a long embrace, they went into their own rooms. Glinda floated into hers, wiggly and elated. She saw the little glass with Elphie's bouquet in it and sighed. She picked it up and walked across the hall.

Elphie stood in her room, savoring the wonderful feelings she was experiencing. She turned when she heard her door open. Glinda bubbled in, pulled the little bear out of her bouquet and handed it to Elphie with nothing more than a gentle kiss on the cheek. She turned to go, hearing Elphie's beautiful chuckle as she skipped out of the room.


	70. Chapter 70

Gwenot was not at all surprised when the girls did not come down for breakfast, but was al little surprised when lunchtime rolled around and not even Elphaba had surfaced. She walked down the hall and saw both doors open. That usually indicated that they were sleeping in their own rooms. She looked into her daughter's room and saw her curled in a little ball, snoring softly and sleeping peacefully. Elphaba was also still sleeping, stretched out and uncovered. The fact that the late to bed early to rise girl was still slumbering was a good indication that their night had indeed ended very late.

"They're still sleeping?" Samion asked when his wife came out on to the terrace.

"Like babies." Gwenot smiled, giving her husband a kiss.

"And they are even in their own cribs." She chuckled.

"They do seem to be able to juggle this rather odd situation admirably." Samion said pouring his wife a glass of tea.

"It seems you were correct about allowing them the latitude to figure it out on their own."

"Thank you dear." She said accepting her tea.

"It does seems to be working to their benefit. Are you uncomfortable with our decision Samy?"

"No, I'm not. Gwen, do you think if Galinda were in this serious of a relationship with a boy, she would be this…controlled?"

"It's possible, but not likely." Gwenot laughed.

"Which is why if this were a conventional relationship she would be under more conventional restrictions, not that those stopped Jilla."

"I just hope our decision has not put pressure on them to deal with things they are not ready for."

"I do not sense that is the case, but I will have a talk with her, if that will ease your mind my darling."

"It would, I think. They seem happy and secure, but I am a father, I am allowed to worry." Samion smiled.

"Yes, you are." She leaned over and kissed her husbands cheek affectionately.

And they talked about the girls until Samion had to leave for a meeting.

X

Elphie awoke with a rare smile on her face. She was surprised to see that it was almost noon, but when she remembered what time they had gone to bed, her surprised faded into amusement.

"I have become a lady of leisure." She said chuckling happily.

She got up and walked across the hall and gazed at her sleeping love. Seeing that beautiful face and hearing that adorable snore made her heart leap and her eyes fill with tears. Happy tears were a new and uncomfortable experience for her, but the feelings that caused them were not. She walked back over to her room to change clothes feeling content and like she was actually regaining some control. After she was dressed, she went back over to Glinda's room and watched her sleep for a little while longer, she had no intention of waking her, because she had been so wound up when she went to bed, that she needed the extra sleep. Instead of sitting there with her, Elphie decided to go see if Gwenot and Samion were here and thank them for the tickets.

"Good morning Gwenot." Elphie said walking onto the terrace, where the family normally had meals on warm summer days.

"Good afternoon Elphaba." Gwenot chuckled.

"I did sleep rather late, didn't I?" Elphie smiled, sitting at the table.

"And went to bed late as well, I can only assume."

"Or really early…in the morning. " Elphie laughed.

"Thank you so much Gwenot, for the tickets to the Follies and the verbal shove out the door." She said sincerely

"Your welcome for the tickets. And I only made a suggestion darling." Gwenot smiled.

"And now I know where Glinda gets her talent for making suggestions." Elphie chuckled.

"Thank you, I think." Gwenot smiled warmly.

"Would you like some lunch?"

"I'll just get some cider, I'll eat with Glinda, she will be ravenous."

"I take it my darling daughter is still asleep."

"Snoring adorably." Elphie confirmed.

"She was a little… well, wound up last night."

"I take it you girls had a good time?" Gwenot said.

"An excellent time. I am sure she will want to be the one to tell you all about it. I just wanted a moment alone to thank you. It seems that all you have done since you met me is talk me through my many traumas. Don't you ever tire of it?" Elphie sighed.

Gwenot moved over to Elphie's side and looked her square in eye.

"Oh my darling girl. I am deeply pleased that I have the skills and talent to be able to support you and that you have allowed me to do so. But you are not defined by all you have been through. I consider myself truly blessed that you have allowed me into your life and your heart. You are considerate, kind and generous, in addition to being intelligent, witty and mature beyond your years. You are a delight. That in and of itself is enough to endear you to us. But you are also the person my precious daughter has chosen to give her heart to, the woman she wants to spend the rest of her life with. That makes Samion and me doubly blessed. We not only have you as a friend; but we will also have you as a daughter. I know it seems to you that all you do is unload your problems on me, but I assure you my darling, that it is not that way at all. I am proud that I can share your happiness and your hurts. Families are funny that way." Gwenot smiled warmly.

"Not all of them, I think that is why all of this is so hard for me to cope with sometimes." Elphie said.

"I have a biological family that barely tolerates me, with the exception it seems, of my little brother, and I am in no way capable of processing that yet. Then there is a family that unconditionally accepted me as a member, and was kind and loving towards me solely because I was their daughter's friend."

"My darling Elphaba, what makes that scenario so remarkable was not the fact that we did it. What makes it remarkable is the fact that you have allowed it." Gwenot said drawing the girl into a warm hug.

X

Glinda woke up happy beyond belief. She bounded out of bed and over to Elphie's room, disappointed that she was not there, and curious as to why she had not gotten her up. She dressed quickly and went in search of her family.

Glinda saw her mother and her love out on the terrace, laughing and appearing to have a good time. She put on a pout and went out to join them.

"Good afternoon Momsie." She said giving her mother a hug.

"Hello darling, nice of you to join us." Gwenot smiled.

"I would have joined you sooner if some mean green thing, who shall remain nameless." Glinda glared with twinkling eyes at Elphie.

"Had bothered to get me up."

"Please Lyndie, you know what you are like without a full 13 hours of sleep." Elphie said sweetly.

"Well, I suppose I should forgive because of extenuating circumstances." She said and walked back in the door.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled; coming back out and giving her love a light kiss.

"So what did I miss? Besides breakfast." Glinda smiled and Gwenot chuckled.

"Lunch." Elphie said seriously.

"Please do not even joke about that." Glinda pouted.

"Never fear Galinda, there is lunch ready for you, and Elphaba even waited so she could eat with you. I'll go tell Cook you are now among the living." Gwenot smiled.

"Thank you for waiting for me, my love" Glinda said leaning over for another kiss.

"My pleasure. I needed to talk to your mother anyway, since you were snoring so adorably, I took the opportunity."

"Are you alright?"

"I am very alright my sweet. Very alright." Elphie said with conviction.

"Here you are." Gwenot said setting down a tray of sandwiches, salads and drinks.

" So Elphaba says you had a good time last night." Gwenot said while Glinda made plates for her and Elphie.

"The best!" Glinda said excitedly.

While they were eating she told her mother all about the date. She started with the beautiful little bouquet and went through the elevator, the walk, Elphie holding her hand, and their visit with Byjon. She was so excited that her rapid fire delivery, was more rapid fire than usual and she was ready to wiggle right off her chair. Gwenot made her take a break and settle down a little before continuing.

"Elphaba, How did you like your first elevator ride?" Gwenot chuckled.

"I think I prefer the stairs, but it was alright." Elphie laughed.

"You know considering how wound up and excited she is just telling me about your date, I'm impressed you managed to settle her down at all last night."

"Oh, you heard that." Elphie blushed.

"We did, but it is old news." Gwenot chuckled.

"It is current news." Glinda said happily

"Old news to us darling. Now do you want to continue you tale, a little less enthusiastically, so I can follow along." Gwenot smiled.

"I'll translate." Elphie chuckled.

"Okay, okay, not so subtle point taken." Glinda huffed happily.

Glinda told her mother about the romantic dinner and the beautiful sunset, then about the walk and more handholding. Gwenot gave Elphie a little wink and a smile. Everyone laughed as Glinda, with Elphie's help, recounted the antics at the Frottica Follies. She was in near hysterics as she told about all of the things concerning Elphie, especially the curtseying and Miss BodyWe'dLikeToGuard bits. She told her about the newly married couple, the dancing, forming a choir, the note from Jefet and everything else.

"I understand perfectly why I was not allowed to attend last time." Glinda said after she had recovered from a massive giggle attack.

"And Elphie thought we still might be too young."

"It sounds as though you had a lovely time." Gwenot smiled

"And it was topped off by sitting out on the steps with my date, just like Jilla and the other cousins did." Glinda grinned.

"Your father and I did that as well when we were courting."

"Really!" Glinda said, thrilled.

"A few times, yes. When my parents came over to spend the evening with Samion's parents, or when they would pick me up here, we would sit and…talk out there on the steps.

Elphie blushed and Glinda giggled.

"I love this house." Glinda sighed.

"I venture that those steps and the terrace have seen and heard a great deal over the years." Gwenot chuckled.

"Most of it from Jilla." Glinda laughed.

They talked more about the evening. It was lighthearted and fun. There was much laughter and ribbing about the teasing Elphie took at the show and Gwenot suggested they leave the Miss BodyWe'dLikeToGuard part when they told Samion about their outing. They enjoyed the afternoon in each others company until Gwenot had to excuse herself to get ready for dinner in town with some of Samion's business associates.

X

Elphie and Glinda took a long walk, holding hands and stopping for some kisses every so often, in well-secluded areas. Elphie told her about the conversation she had with her mother and they had to stop for happy tears. After the walk, they spent some time in their together, but separate activities until Cook called them for dinner. They ate in the kitchen; telling Cook selected bits of their outing. She was most interested in the texture of Elphie's vegetable soufflé. After a fine dinner and a wonderful dessert Elphie and Glinda went upstairs and snuggled in Elphie's room. They talked about anything that happened to cross their minds, silly or serious. They talked a little about Byjon, which led to a discussion of people who knew about the nature of their relationship. Glinda decided that there would not be a better time to tell Elphie that Fruoa knew about them.

"What!? Colwen Grounds knows we are a couple?" Elphie disengaged from Glinda and started to pace. "Do they know we made love there too? This is a disaster, I just managed to get the officials more or less on my side." Elphie was very agitated.

"Are you finished?" Glinda said, not at all bothered or even surprised by the little display.

"Yes." Elphie sighed, sitting back down.

"Lyndie, how could this happen? What did she say? What did Harluc say? Oh Oz, I am not ready to explain this to Nessa and father."

"I thought you said you were finished." Glinda smiled lightly stroking Elphie's cheek.

"Okay… I am, It's just… never mind. Tell me."

Glinda recounted the conversation she had had with Fruoa, her initial reaction, Fruoa's reassurances and story about her cousin, and the reason why it was brought up in the first place.

"Alright, so Colwen Grounds doesn't know, but now the ambassador wants to date me?" Elphie said not any happier.

"Not any more. Do you want me to continue?" Glinda said.

"There's more?"

Glinda told her about the carriage conversation with the ambassador and his completely honorable and now non-romantically inclined intentions.

"So he doesn't know."

"No. He came to the conclusion that you were not interested in him, in that way, all on his own."

"So Fruoa is the only one who knows and you sensed that she was okay with it."

"Yes. Like Mr. Kwenyo, she doesn't quite understand it, but she was not judgmental in the slightest."

"So flew off the handle for no real reason."

"No, you had reasons my love. They were just not the correct ones." Glinda chuckled lightly.

"I am sorry I overreacted."

"Actually I thought this went very well. Elphie, I understand how hard and emotional this is for you, I can feel it."

"Glinda, you are supposed to tell me if you are being hit." Elphie said, very concerned.

"I'm not being hit. I only have a flutter, but it is enough that I understand how stirred up you are. But I want you to listen to me. I know you trust Fruoa, at least a little. She was with you and helped you after I left. Did she treat you any differently? Give you any indication that she disapproved of you in any way?"

"No. Lyndie, you know this doesn't have anything to do with you, or how much I love you. I am proud to be your girlfriend…"

"Elphie stop. I know this isn't about me. And that it isn't even about us. People are going to find out whether we want them to or not."

"I know. I am planning on telling my family, but after Nessa is safely installed as governor, if it is possible to wait that long. If it is not I will tell them when I need to tell them."

"Elphie, Maybe you should discuss this with Harluc at some point, see what, if any, ramifications there will be for Nessa." Glinda said earnestly.

Elphie simply stared at her.

"Too much, too soon. I apologize my love." Glinda gave Elphie a light kiss.

"No. It is all right. If need be I will do what I need to. Can we not discuss this anymore right now? Fruoa knows, I accept that."

Glinda felt that Elphie had settled down considerably so decided to change the subject and the mood.

"Conversation over. Why don't we get ready for bed and then make out on my sofa?" Glinda grinned mischievously.

Elphie arched an eyebrow in amusement. Her love's capacity for shifting gears never ceased to amaze her.

"Are you making advances on me Miss Upland?

"I most certainly am, thank you for noticing." Glinda giggled.

"Then I accept your kind invitation for quasi-sexual activity, " Elphie said solemnly

"I'll meet you on your sofa." She grinned.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda said quietly with a smile.

"And I you." Elphie said.

X

Glinda drew herself a very hot bath, complete with Elphie's favorite bath oil. She was in no hurry because she knew what would be waiting for her and was enjoying the tingles of expectation. As she slipped into the hot water, she thought of Elphie's soft lips on hers, the tender sensations of their mouths exploring, the gentle caresses and she sighed in anticipation.

Elphie chuckled as she disrobed to bathe. Glinda was such a source of comfort, joy and amusement for her she sometimes didn't know what to do. She thought about what was waiting across the hall and felt a little shiver of anticipation. They had never really planned this sort of thing ahead of time, or if they had, she wasn't fully aware they had. The thought was somewhat exciting. After that very intimate night at Colwen Grounds she realized how much Glinda's physical attentions meant to her, how they strengthened and sustained her, in whatever form they took. She accepted the little shiver and the tingles she felt as she thought of her loves soft caresses and kisses as a good sign.

When she was fresh and clean, hair brushed out and down and dressed in one of her few lightweight, short sleeved nightdresses, Elphie went across the hall and settled in on Glinda's sofa to wait. She did not hear any little splashing sounds, so she assumed that Glinda was out and drying her hair. It was not long before Glinda came out of the bathroom in one of her frilly summer nightdresses, hair up in a slightly damp ponytail and flopped down on the sofa.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled.

"Hello my sweet, did your enjoy your bath?"

"Oh yes, a good soak in a steaming hot tub, while anticipating feeling your kisses."

"It was kind of exciting, looking forward to this. Usually it just happens." Elphie smiled.

"What are you looking forward to the most?" Glinda smiled slyly.

"I don't understand."

"We know what we are going to do, when my hair is dryer, so tell me what you are anticipating most."

"Lyndie." Elphie sighed blushing.

"I can't wait to feel your soft lips on my cheek, then on my lips." Glinda sighed happily.

"Look, I'm getting goose bumps. Now you."

"All right. I am looking forward to your delicate fingers gently caressing my cheek, then tracing my lips."

Elphie blushed deeply.

"Then I am excitedly waiting to feel you kiss me slowly, in that deliberate, careful manner you have." Glinda sighed again.

"I kiss carefully?" Elphie said amused.

"Mmmmmm hmmm. It is wonderful. You are very thorough, very passionate when you kiss me like that."

Elphie grinned. "That means I get to look forward to those fantastic little caresses on my chin, with your thumbs."

Glinda felt her ponytail and smiled. She scooted over to Elphie reached out and gently caressed her cheek with her finger then traced her lips. Elphie then softly kissed Glinda's cheek twice, moving closer to her lips the second time. Then she barely brushed her lips against her loves and followed that with the most tender of kisses. Glinda took Elphie's face gently in her hands, lightly stroking her chin with her thumbs and Elphie kissed her slowly, deliberately, carefully and very passionately.

"It's good to talk things out." Glinda said breathlessly when they parted.

She kissed Elphie with great affection, tracing the green tinged lips with her tongue.

"I have always thought talking was one of our best things" Elphie said brushing her lips against Glinda's.

"We're not half bad at this either." Glinda giggled then drew Elphie into another slow kiss.

"And unless I am mistaken, getting better all the time." She said after the kiss.

They spent a glorious night cuddling and kissing. It was at times light and playful and at times very sensual. There were occasional snippets of conversation, and lots of caresses, giggles and smiles. After one particularly lengthy, deep and very passionate kiss, Glinda snuggled into Elphie's arms with a sigh.

"It seems like every time we do this, we find something new, exciting and very stimulating." Glinda said.

"Uh-oh." Elphie smiled.

"Looks like once again we went just a little too far and crossed that all important line."

"Nope. I am still safely on the safe side." Glinda chuckled.

"This has been such a good day Elphie, and yesterday was too. I don't want to go back to school."

"Our life there is just as good as our life here, different maybe, but just as good. Let's compare." Elphie grinned.

Glinda smiled, very intrigued.

"I am slightly less inhibited in public here, but we have more freedom to be uninhibited in our room at Shiz."

"Elphie!" Glinda giggled.

"Here we have the spoon wielding Cook. There we have the gruff Uliko." Elphie smiled.

"Here you sleep in a library, there you hide in one." Glinda giggled.

"I have overprotective apothecaries in both places." Elphie said.

"And we have family who loves us here and friends who love us there." Glinda replied.

"I have friendly horses here…" Elphie started

"And friendly ducks there." Glinda laughed merrily.

"That was not what I was going to say." Elphie smiled.

"I know, that's why I said it." Glinda said.

"And don't forget, we will be back here in just a couple of months." Elphie said.

"For my birthday!" Glinda giggled

"For your birthday." Elphie agreed.

"But we can't come back if we never leave."

"Ooh. I can't wait to go back to school." Glinda giggled.

They talked a little more about summer session, then went back to a little more kissing and cuddling until Glinda started to yawn. After one final slow, deep kiss, they said their goodnights and I love yous and Elphie went back to her room.

X

Elphie awoke fairly early feeling slightly disoriented. She wasn't sure why, but she did want to try and shake it. So she dressed, spent a few minutes looking at her sleeping girlfriend, then went down to the library. When she reached the bottom of the stairs however, she headed to the ballroom instead of the library. She sat down at the piano, staring at the keys, wondering why she had drawn there. Quietly, so as not to wake anyone she gently played a few notes, then a few more. She experimented with combinations of single and multiple notes, fascinated by the infinite possibilities. She heard a little tune in her head and tried to find the notes that would create that melody. After a few tries she succeeded. It was exhilarating, like running on Glinda's horse and yelling into the wind. She tried again with another short melody. All the while she thought about Samion showing her how to play and Glinda thinking she needed to learn an instrument. She also thought about the instruments that had been played at the Follies a few nights before. Some she was familiar with and a few she had never heard played solo, only as part of a symphony. One in particular had really captured her attention. She continued to quietly pick out simple melodies on the piano while she thought about the possibilities of expressing music by some other means than her voice.

X

Glinda woke earlier than usual. It did not take her long to realize that it was the flutters of various feelings that had awakened her. At first she thought that she had been dreaming, but figured out that all the little flutters, curiosity, happiness, exhilaration were all coming from her Elphie. She went over to her love's room, very surprised to see that she was not there. She threw on some clothes and went down to the library, but on the way; she heard the faint sound of the piano. Grinning from ear to ear she went into the ballroom and saw Elphie sitting at the piano just as engrossed in trying to figure out whatever it was she was playing as she usually was in a book. She went over and sat down on the bench, knowing whatever she did, Elphie would startle.

"Having fun?" She said quietly.

"Lyndie!" Elphie jumped.

"What in Oz are you doing up? It's early."

Glinda stroked Elphie's cheek gently to calm her.

"I felt some interesting flutters that woke me up."

"Interesting?" Elphie said with a smile.

"Curiosity, exhilaration. You must be having a grand old time down here." Glinda chuckled.

"This is fun, I'm glad your father showed me. All these different combinations, there are an infinite number of possibilities." Elphie had the hint of a childlike grin on her face.

Glinda was elated; Elphie rarely got this excited about anything outside of her studies.

"Show me some."

"Oh I can't play anything really. It is just fun experimenting with the combinations." Elphie said.

"Ever the scientist. Then show me your experiments. They have to be more exciting than whatever you were working on in the lab that time." Glinda chuckled

Elphie smiled and played one of the short simple melodies from her head.

"That was pretty Elphie." Glinda said.

"But listen to how it changes if you play the same thing with two notes at the same time."

Glinda listened and thought the first sounded better, but Elphie was as close to giddy as she could get, so she didn't say anything.

"So I guess the answer to my initial question is yes. You are having fun." Glinda chuckled.

"I am. I am having fun." Elphie agreed, a little surprised at the notion.

"Lyndie." Elphie said after showing Glinda another of her little improvisational melodies.

"I want to tell you something I have been thinking about, but you need to promise to stay calm, don't wiggle off of the bench or bubble out of the room, and please try not to squeal in my ear." Elphie chuckled.

"My, this must be good." She chuckled

She held onto the bench with one hand, and covered her mouth with the other.

"Ready." She giggled through her covered mouth.

"Alright then. I am considering only considering mind you, learning to play an instrument. Maybe taking lessons at Shiz."

Glinda's eyes opened wide and she squealed into the palm of her hand and bounced on the bench.

"Oops, I forgot to mention bouncing." Elphie laughed.

"Elphie! That's wonderful, you are going to play music."

"Hold on. I said I was considering learning to play an instrument."

"Same difference." Glinda giggled and threw her arms around Elphie and gave her a nice kiss.

There you two are." Gwenot said.

"Morning Momsie." Glinda bubbled, letting a blushing Elphie go.

"Good Morning Gwenot. I hope we didn't wake you."

"Not at all darling."

"Mommy, Elphie is going to take lessons." Glinda chirped going over to give her mother a hug.

"That is not what I said." Elphie huffed with a smile.

They walked into the solarium for breakfast. There was a light rain outside that precluded them from eating on the terrace.

"Popsicle." Glinda said going over to give her father a hug.

"Elphie is going to become a pianist."

"Oh for the love of Oz." Elphie sighed.

"Good morning Elphaba dear." Samion said with a grin.

"May I assume that you wish to rebut my daughters rather enthusiastic proclamation."

"Good morning Samion, and yes, I would." Elphie smiled.

Glinda sat down with a broad silly grin on her face, her father's comment not damping her elation.

Cook's assistant brought in waffles, various warm fruit toppings, bacon, coffee, juice and milk.

Glinda made Elphie a waffle with apple-cinnamon topping and poured her a glass of milk.

Samion and Gwenot watched this scene with undisguised amusement.

"What?" Glinda said handing a chuckling Elphie her plate.

"She felt like apples today…oh no." She said when she realized that Elphie hadn't said anything.

"I'm sorry Elphie."

"Don't be my sweet, this is exactly what I wanted. But just remember, next time we quarrel and you say you can't read my mind, I can honestly say, yes you can."

Because it was a house of intuits and the people, who loved them, everyone laughed, including Glinda.

"Now Elphaba." Gwenot said when everyone had a plate.

"Why don't you give us your version of the becoming a pianist conversation."

"Gladly." Elphie grinned.

She told them about her experiences playing on the piano, hearing the solo instruments at the Follies and all her musings surrounding that.

"I told Miss Selective Hearing that I was considering learning a instrument. I like experimenting on the piano and I would like you to keep teaching me Samion, but there was an instrument I heard at the Follies that really intrigued me. And it is far more practical for a dorm room."

"Elphie!" Glinda pouted.

"Which instrument?"

"The flute. The music that I heard was haunting and intricate. And watching the musician finger the keys or whatever they are was fascinating. There seem to be as many combinations on that as there are on the piano."

"The flute. Oh Elphie, how exciting."

"That is a beautiful instrument darling. Very subtle and nuancesed." Gwenot said.

"I can't wait to hear you play." Glinda sighed.

"Lyndie, I am only thinking about this. Please do not make me regret telling you my thoughts."

"I apologize my love. No pressure. Just knowing that you are considering accessing your music is exciting. I will not bring it up until you do." She leaned over and gave Elphie a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Elphie said.

"From us either, but I would like to say, that I think that would be a good choice for you." Samion said.

"May I change the subject?" Gwenot interjected.

"Please." Elphie smiled.

"I think that tonight would be a good night to have your birthday dinner."

"Oh Momsie, what a fabulous idea!"

"Wait. My birthday is long past." Elphie said.

"Remember Elphie, I said we would be having a traditional Upland family birthday dinner while you were here." Glinda said.

"And things were quite stressful for you when you arrived, so I did not bring it up." Gwenot said.

"But now you have evened out." Glinda finished.

"Galinda darling, it is still Elphaba's choice."

"I know. Elphie it's just us, but we dress up and eat in the formal dining room and best of all you get to choose the entire menu. Anything you want." Glinda bubbled and bounced.

"I wouldn't even know what to ask for."

"On my tenth birthday, we had bacon sandwiches." Glinda chuckled.

"And when she was four, we all dined on waffles and ice cream." Samion laughed.

"And one year, seven I think. There was the great soup buffet." Gwenot smiled.

"It's fun Elphie. What is your favorite thing to eat?"

"You are telling me you don't know already." Elphie chuckled.

"I do know, but after the waffle, I am keeping my thoughts to myself." Glinda said.

"So we'll have your birthday dinner tonight?" Gwenot said.

"Why not?" Elphie said.

"Yeah!" Glinda squealed and gave Elphie a quick kiss.

"Let's go talk to Cook about the menu." She said taking her hand and pulling her away from the table.

"Well at least we know we won't be having bacon sandwiches." Samion smiled.

"Is she really alright with this."

"Not entirely, but she will be by the time Galinda gets done with her." Gwenot chuckled.

X

Elphie and Glinda told Cook about having Elphie's birthday dinner and Cook was very excited.

Both Glinda and Cook led her gently through picking out the things she would like to eat for dinner, reassuring her the entire time that it was alright, and that every family and staff member does it every birthday.

After Elphie finally, but rather reluctantly articulated what she really wanted for dinner, Cook nodded in approval and Glinda took Elphie to the library to recuperate.

"Elphie you picked a wonderful menu, I'm really looking forward to it. Getting dressed up, good company, delicious food."

"Cook did seem rather excited." Elphie smiled.

"She loves birthday dinners. Frankly, I think she would declare everyday your birthday if it meant she could put some meat on those gangly bones." Glinda chuckled.

Elphie laughed and settled down. She accepted this as one of those family life things that she was just going to have to adapt to. She and Glinda snuggled on the sofa as she relaxed and listened to some more little Galinda birthday stories until lunchtime. After a light and fun lunch, Gwenot went to handle some correspondence. Samion went to his study to do some work and Elphie and Glinda went up to Elphie's room.

"Glinda, Let's take a walk." Elphie said after a little while of snuggling.

"Elphie, I'd love to but it's raining."

"Not hard, besides I have my new rain cloak, gloves and an umbrella. Just down to the gazebo."

"Alright, we might as well break that cloak in." Glinda agreed a little nervously.

Elphie put on her rain gear, Glinda grabbed the umbrella and the aloe oil then they went down to her mother's parlor to tell her where they were off to and model the cloak. They did not bother her father because he was in the middle of an important report.

Walking down the back path, Elphie put her hood up and stepped out from under the umbrella. Glinda almost said something, but sensing how important this was to Elphie, she bit her tongue. Elphie spread her totally covered arms out and wiggled her gloved fingers in the rain. She watched the rain bead on the lightweight cloak then wiped it off with her gloved hand.

"Glinda, this is unprecedented freedom for me." She offered Glinda her gloved hand and they continued their walk down to the gazebo. When they got there, Glinda started to help Elphie take the cloak off, but Elphie waved her away. The cloak did not go on over her head so she was able to unfasten it and take it off without getting drops on her arms or face. She took of one glove with the other, then shook the drops off the remaining glove, patted it on her skirt and removed it, holding up her unblemished hands. Glinda applauded and Elphie bowed then they sat in the dry gazebo, watching the raindrops on the lake and talking about why Elphie had needed to do all of that.

X

While the girls were out walking a man came to the door of Upland Manor asking to be able to see Elphaba. Hensign asked him in and settled him into the parlor.

"I will inform Mrs. Upland that you are here. She will want to approve of any visitors that Miss Elphaba has."

"I understand completely and would have it no other way." The man said approvingly.

Hensign bowed and left to go to the upstairs parlor.

"Mrs. Upland." Hensign said when he had been given leave to enter.

"There is a gentleman by the name of Paszor Kwenyo here to see Miss Elphaba, he is in the parlor."

"Please tell him I will be right down." Gwenot said pleased and a little surprised at this turn of events.


	71. Chapter 71

"Glinda, that was…" Elphie started.

"Fun? Interesting? Dry?" Glinda chuckled.

"All of the above." Elphie said quietly.

"I held my breath, terrified and waiting to feel the burning. But there was nothing."

"Why did you do it if you were frightened?" Glinda asked, but sort of already knowing.

"Because I knew, on some level, that if you thought for a second that the cloak would not work you would have put that umbrella back over me and read me the riot act." Elphie chuckled.

"Good point." Glinda smiled.

"Lyndie, walking out in the rain with out being bundled in heavy cloaks or smelly oilskins and no umbrella. Not feeling the dampness slowly seeping through, tingling then stinging, then burning. I wish I could describe the feeling for me."

"You felt almost normal." Glinda said quietly

"Almost." Elphie whispered.

X

"Mr. Kwenyo." Gwenot said breezing into the room.

"I am Gwenot Upland, Galinda's mother."

"Mrs. Upland, what a distinct pleasure. I have heard so much about you." The apothecary said rising and accepting her hand.

"And I you. What a pleasure it is to meet you at last." She indicated that he should sit.

"I apologize for coming unannounced, but I felt a strong need to see if Elphaba is all right. May I be allowed to see her?"

"Mr. Kwenyo, Elphaba's friends are always welcome here. And of course you may see her, I am sure she will be thrilled."

"Thank you, and please call me Paszor."

"I will, and I am Gwenot." The woman smiled warmly, taking an instant liking to the old apothecary.

Cook's assistant, Trezia, brought in a tray of coffee, tea and some finger foods and Gwenot asked her to send in Hensign.

Mr. Kwenyo accepted a cup of tea and they exchanged pleasantries until Hensign arrived.

"Hensign, this is Master Apothecary Kwenyo. He is Elphaba's oldest friend. Please send Jefet to find the girls, they are taking a walk. And please keep Mr. Kwenyo's presence as a surprise."

"As you wish ma'am. Welcome Mr. Kwenyo." He bowed and left the parlor.

"Paszor, this is an unexpected surprise. If I may ask, is anything wrong?"

"Gwenot, I apologize for alarming you. There is nothing wrong. I returned to Colwen Grounds to finish up some business, before I returned to Shiz. I did not expect Elphaba to still be there, but I was unprepared for the talk that was flying about. The ambassador gave me a sketchy rundown of some of the things that happened after the ceremonies. He and Miss Gruity were very concerned about Elphaba when they sent her here and they still are. I know she will be back at Shiz very shortly, but I needed to ease my old worried mind and see for myself. I apologize for not sending word ahead of time."

"Paszor, no apologies are needed." Gwenot said refilling his teacup.

"Elphaba is doing very well now. She is a remarkable young lady." Gwenot smiled

"Yes she is. She is very important to me. And your daughter is an absolute joy." The man smiled.

"Elphaba is very special to us here as well. And we are quite fond of Galinda too." Gwenot chuckled.

The man laughed along, liking Glinda's mother immensely.

X

"My only comparison would be one time when I was six or seven I took off all of my clothes and ran around on the terrace in the rain." Glinda giggled.

"You did not!" Elphie exclaimed.

"It was very liberating." Glinda giggled.

"Not to mention chilly. It was early spring and I was in bed for three days with a cold."

They both laughed merrily

"Let's continue our walk." Elphie said happily.

"Maybe to the horse meadow."

"All right Elphie." Glinda chuckled.

"But if you start skipping and humming, I shall send for the doctor."

Elphie quickly put on her cloak and gloves, Glinda raised the umbrella, took a gloved hand and they headed out into the drizzle. While they were strolling around the meadow, the rain ended so Elphie lowered her hood and gave Glinda a quick kiss.

"That hood is a marvel, but it hides too much of that beautiful face of yours." Glinda pouted.

"But I guess it is a necessary trade off." She kissed Elphie's cheek.

"I guess so." Elphie mused.

"This is our best walk ever." Glinda said happily taking off Elphie's gloves.

"I have always loved walking in the rain, now I can do it occasionally with the girl I love."

"What if it storms?"

"This is a light summer rain, not a storm. By the way how are you feet?"

"Fine as long as you don't drag me through any puddles." Elphie smiled, still adjusting to the novelty.

"I used to love splashing in puddles when I was little. Once I was so excited I got…"

"Miss Galinda, Miss Elphaba. I apologize for interrupting." Jefet said jogging up.

"Hi Jefet, We were walking in the rain." Glinda grinned.

"I see that." The man smiled indulgently.

"I suggest you both walk back in the direction of the house. Your mother wants you. You have a visitor."

"Ooh, who?" Glinda bubbled.

"I have no idea Miss." Jefet said truthfully, as he had not been told.

"Tell Momsie we will be right there." Glinda said.

Jefet jogged off and Glinda went into full bubble.

"I wonder who it is? I'll bet its Byjon. A visit from Byjon, how fun." Glinda said excitedly as they walked quickly back up to the house.

"Lyndie, It might not be Byjon. Why don't we just wai…"

"Your right. Maybe it's an old Finishing School friend or one of my former escorts. Maybe it is Mr. Happy Lips. What fun to introduce you to your predecessor." Glinda giggled.

"Good, I can finally thank him." Elphie chuckled, loving seeing Glinda at her bubbly best.

They walked into the kitchen and Elphie shed her cloak.

"I'll take that Miss Elphaba." Hensign said as the entered the hallway.

"Your mother and the visitor are in the parlor."

"Thanks Hensign."

Glinda took Elphie's hand and skipped down the hall.

"Maybe it's a cousin from the Pertha Hills, or Aunt Lo…" Glinda stopped in the doorway of the parlor.

"Mr. K!" She squealed and ran to the old apothecary and embraced him.

"Mr. K, what a wonderful surprise. I never even guessed it could be you."

"Hello Glinda my dear."

"Mr. Kwenyo." Elphie said a little shakily.

"Not that I am upset, but what are you doing here?"

"Hello to you to Elphaba." The old man chuckled.

Elphie went over and gave him a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I apologize, I think I was just a little taken aback." Elphie said

"Girls, I was just trying to convince Paszor to stay the night with us. His intention is to leave on the last train out tonight."

"Oh no, Mr. K. You must stay. Please." Glinda said with just a hint of pout.

"Well, Gwenot was telling me that tonight is Elphaba's Upland family birthday dinner, I do not wish to intrude."

"It's my dinner and I can have whatever I want and who ever I want. Correct?" Elphie grinned at a beaming Glinda.

"Correct darling." Gwenot smiled.

"So, please stay. It would mean so much to me. You are my family too." Elphie said.

"Please Mr. K." Glinda sniffled happily.

"I would love to stay for dinner and the night. I can leave first thing in the morning." He said smiling at Elphaba.

"Yippee!" Glinda bubbled, giving the man a hug.

"Yes, Mr. Kwenyo, thank you. Now, you horrible little busybody, tell me why you are here." Elphie smiled nervously.

"Simply to check on you my child…" the apothecary started.

"If you will excuse me." Gwenot interjected sensing that Mr. Kwenyo needed to talk to Elphaba.

"I'll go inform Sargy we have an overnight guest and Cook we have an extra for dinner."

"He is worried about you." Glinda murmured in Elphie's her ear while her mother rose to leave.

"Of course. " Mr. Kwenyo said.

"Thank you for the kind hospitality."

"As I said Paszor, Elphaba's friends are always welcome here." Gwenot said warmly and sincerely.

"I'll wait upstairs for you Elphie." Glinda said

"Please stay with us Glinda." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"All right." Glinda said sitting back down by Elphie.

"Elphaba, I am sorry my unexpected arrival has upset you, but I just wanted to check on you on my way back to Shiz."

"I am not upset Mr. Kwenyo. And Frottica is not on the way back to Shiz from Munchkinland.

"I detoured." He smiled.

He told Elphaba about going to Colwen Grounds to finish up trust fund business and the conversations he had with the ambassador and how worried he and Miss Gruity were about her.

"I was not told much, but between what they said, what I heard on the street and their genuine concern, I needed to see that you were all right." The apothecary said with genuine concern.

Elphie sighed.

"I am doing okay now, but I wasn't when I left Colwen Grounds. Something happened before I left, that Harluc and Fruoa do not know about, and I was unable to talk about then. I know they were worried.

"From the little I heard things were not good there for you my child."

"They were not, but I managed. Mr. Kwenyo there are things you should know. I should have told you about them a long time ago but…"

"Now, now. Elphaba I do not need to know anything you are not able to tell me. But if you feel the need to tell me, please do not be afraid to do so. I care about you and only want to help if I can."

Elphie slipped her hand into Glinda's and took a deep breath.

"I have manifested magical abilities." Elphie said abruptly and quietly.

"You can perform magic? You are a sorceress?" The apothecary said with far less surprise than Elphie thought he would.

"I am a witch. And you do not seem very surprised or angry." Elphie said carefully.

"My dear child why would I be angry?" The old man reassured his young friend.

"And I am mildly surprised, but only mildly. I thought the magic in the Thropp line was just a legend. A story told school children of the great Third Eminent Thropp."

Elphie told him a brief version of what Dani had told her.

"Apparently living with and falling in love with a sorceress triggered the latent magic, but I had little interest in it before, and less so now."

Elphie told him about what had happened in the minister's chambers and was stunned when her old friend started to laugh.

"It wasn't funny." Elphie huffed.

"Oh my child, I apologize." Mr. Kwenyo said calming his chuckles.

"I am sure it was incredibly stressful and frightening for you. But I would have given anything to see the looks on their faces when you used magic out of the blue. You need to understand, I, and most of the Ministers are of an age where we were taught to fear and dread magic, that only men could wield it and it was easily corrupted. I have no doubt that you scared them all senseless."

"The head officials were slightly more cooperative when I spoke with them the next day." Elphie smiled.

"The magic story does not end well though. I almost killed a man with it." Elphie said quietly then told him about Jacol.

"…So no more magic for me." Elphie said very upset.

Glinda reached over and gently stroked Elphie's cheek.

"Don't go back there my love." She whispered.

"Elphaba, it sounds to me that you did what you needed to do. Only you know what was going on inside you at that time and only you can judge your actions."

"I know, but there was a complicating factor." Elphie said.

"Many from the sound of things." The apothecary smiled.

Elphie reminded him about the blackmail, and backtracked to tell him about how Jacol had accused her of treason, the information that Harluc and the rest had discovered and how she confronted the officials. All of it as gently as she could.

"Great Oz. Elphaba my child, are you telling me… you were…" The man stammered.

"I was raped."

"Oh my dear. I had no idea."

Elphie smiled in spite of herself.

"Even a horrid little busybody like you can not know everything. Mr. Kwenyo, Paszor." Elphie said using his given name for the first time.

"I survived and I am coping very well. I had care, attention, love and support. Glinda took extra good care of me, and still does. And Gwenot is a Social Worker by profession and serves as my counselor whenever I need. I do not want you to be overly concerned about this, please. But if you should happen to hear the version that Jacol manipulated to blackmail me with, you can ignore it completely. He was using an incomplete knowledge of this."

"He is a cad and a scoundrel and deserves everything that he gets." Mr. Kwenyo said angrily.

They talked for awhile longer about what had happened at Colwen Grounds and what Elphie had told him, until Mr. Kwenyo was assured that she was indeed doing okay, with everything. Elphie quipped about him keeping his busybody instincts to himself from now on, which helped to lighten the mood a little.

"I shall never stop caring about you my child, and no amount of veiled threatening will change that." the man smiled.

"I did not threaten, that's Glinda's mode of operation."

"Hey!" Glinda huffed.

"I have been sitting here quietly, being strong and supportive, sniffle free I might add. I have done nothing to deserve this unwarranted attack."

"That's true, she has been quiet, and with no tears." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

"Yes, my sweet you have been amazingly sniffle free. And accusing you of threatening people is unwarranted…in this instance." Elphie smiled kissing her cheek.

"That was the worst apology I have ever heard. " Glinda pouted playfully.

Glinda knew Elphie was a little stirred up and was trying to help get things back to a light place, at least for now.

"But I will overlook that because we have a guest. I am so glad you consented to stay Mr. K."

"It would have been very ungentlemanly to refuse the request of three beautiful ladies. I am looking forward to sharing this obviously special occasion with you. Now tell me about it." He smiled at Elphaba, letting her know that all was well with him.

Glinda told him about the birthday dinner tradition.

"I practically had to threaten Elphie to get her to agree.

"See, I told you she threatens to get her way." Elphie smirked.

Glinda stuck out her tongue much to Mr. Kwenyo's amusement.

"But I agreed because you wanted it so desperately and you were endangering the rest of us with your extreme bubbliness." Elphie said reasonably.

"Mean green thing." Glinda said under her breath, grinning from ear to ear.

"Since birth." Elphie agreed.

"Are you two always like th…"

Gwenot breezed into the room and quickly picked up on the general sense of amusement.

"What is going on in here?" She chuckled

"May I?" Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

"Please." Elphie said delighted.

"Let's see. We had a rather intense conversation and in the spirit of lightening things up I accused Elphaba of making veiled threats, which she countered by accusing Glinda of making threats as a course of habit. Glinda took offense and pouted and Elphaba issued a very roundabout apology, that Glinda politely overlooked, but then proceeded to admit that she actually did indeed make threats, which Elphaba helpfully pointed out. Glinda responded with very unladylike gesture, which Elphaba countered by accusing her of endangering everyone's life by being to bubbly. Glinda defended herself by insulting Elphaba with an epitaph that Elphaba agreed was quite correct. Did I cover everything?" The old man said earnestly.

Glinda wiggled and bounced and nodded with pure glee and Elphaba looked at the man with amused admiration.

"So nothing out of the ordinary." Gwenot chuckled.

"Apparently not." Mr. Kwenyo agreed and everybody erupted in laughter.

A laughing Glinda got up and put her arms around the man's neck.

"Thank you." She whispered.

The old apothecary smiled in response.

"Seeing that everything seems to be under control in here, why don't we let this poor gentleman go and freshen up from his journey before dinner."

"Oh of course. Glinda said.

"How long until dinner?" Elphie asked.

"About two hours. Paszor, Hensign has seen to your room and your things and will provide you with anything else you require."

"I appreciate that Gwenot, and I could do with a little rest." He smiled at the girls.

"They can be a little exhausting."

Elphie arched an eyebrow at the chuckling old man and Glinda giggled.

"No arguments here." Gwenot smiled.

"Elphaba, Galinda, why don't you take Paszor upstairs to his room."

"Okay Momsie." Glinda said bouncing off of the sofa.

X

Glinda took the man's arm and gave him a quick tour on the way up stairs. Elphie followed along behind, partly overjoyed at seeing her love and her oldest friend together in the place she now considered home, and partly upset because now her oldest friend knew of her pain.

"…And look. My parents redecorated this room just for Elphie. Isn't it perfect!" Glinda said almost dragging the apothecary into Elphie's room.

"It is. Elphaba my dear, you should feel very at home here." Mr. Kwenyo said becoming more and more impressed with Glinda's parents.

"I do, very much, although it still takes some getting used to. Upland Manor is a very long way from Colwen Grounds in more ways than one."

"That it is." Mr. Kwenyo agreed solemnly.

Glinda gave Elphie's cheek a little caress, then led Mr. Kwenyo over to her room.

"Doesn't this room just scream Glinda." Elphie chuckled.

"Indeed. It is almost your rooms polar opposite."

"I think he means opposites attract." Glinda giggled.

"Indeed." Elphie smiled.

As they walked back into the hall, Hensign approached.

"Mr. Kwenyo, I have taken the liberty of drawing you a bath, and if you will tell me what you prefer to wear to dinner, I shall freshen it for you."

"You tell me girls. You said dress up dinner, is that dress-up formal Munchkin tunic or dress up tuxedo?"

"The former will be fine. Your tunic is very handsome." Glinda said.

"The tunic it is."

"I will freshen it immediately. Your bath is ready and there are refreshments in your room."

"Thank you Hensign." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"I will be there in a minute."

"Very good sir." Hensign bowed and went back to the guestroom.

"Mr. Kwenyo, you are comfortable with all of this."

"I am familiar with it. I am a guest; it would be rude of me to decline. Now, apparently I have a bath waiting. I will see you later."

Elphie hugged her friend hard.

"Thank you for being a busybody. And for staying. You coming here means more to me than I can ever express." She kissed his cheek.

"You just did. I'll see you later my dear child."

Glinda kissed him and he went down to where Hensign was waiting.

"Lyndie, I am so overwhelmed." Elphie said as they sat on the sofa in her room.

"He came all this way to cheek on me when I am going to be back at Shiz before to long."

"He loves you Elphie, you are like a daughter to him." Glinda smiled.

"I know, but still. And he should not have to have known about me being assaulted. I would have told him about the magic eventually, but he did not need to know I was raped."

"Elphie, it is distressing to hear someone you love went through something so traumatic. But he heard it and he will handle it, just like we all have."

"I still contend no one should have to handle it on my behalf, but you are right. And the more in the open it is, the less it can hurt me in the long run." Elphie sighed.

"And I am not going to let this dampen my good time. I am going to enjoy my dinner, and my family." Elphie said with a touch of defiance.

"That's my girl." Glinda said happily giving Elphie a long affectionate kiss, then holding her close.

"I am proud of you Elphie, talking to Mr. K like you did, cost you a great deal. I know that. But it was the right thing to do. In spite of what you think, it eased his mind greatly."

"I love you Lyndie, more and more all the time." Elphie whispered.

She drew Glinda into a slow intricate kiss, caressing her face and eliciting a little moan of pleasure.

They kissed again, exploring deeply and enticingly, completely forgetting that they had not shut Elphie's bedroom door. Luckily, they had just reluctantly parted, but were breathless and flushed when Gwenot tapped on the doorframe.

"Am I interrupting? Gwenot smiled seeing her daughter's rare blush.

"Not now." Glinda giggled and Elphie just got darker.

"Well I apologize anyway."

"No need." Elphaba said, trying to be as casual as Glinda always was in these situations.

Gwenot suppressed a chuckle, admiring the reserved girl's effort.

"You have about an hour to get ready for dinner. Galinda, Sargy is drawing you a bath. Elphaba do you need anything."

"No I have all I require, and more." She smiled.

"Is everything okay, darling? Did you address with your friends concerns?"

"Everything is just fine and yes, I think I addressed Mr. Kwenyo's concerns. Doing so required I reveal my magic and that I was assaulted, but as I was recently told, it was the right thing to do."

"It sounds as though you handled everything very well." Gwenot smiled.

"Now you two get ready for dinner. Cook as been happily cooking up a storm, in true kitchen tyrant fashion." Gwenot chuckled.

"Meaning no one has been allowed in and she has probably gone after daddy more than once with her spoon." Glinda giggled.

"Ooh, Daddy gets to met Mr. K."

"We are going to have apéritifs before dinner. So go down to the parlor when you are ready."

"I'm going, I'm going." Glinda said with a grin.

She kissed Elphie with a little too much ardor for Elphie's liking and skipped out the door. Elphie blushed furiously and shrugged.

"What can I do, besides fluster and love her in spite of it."

"That, my darling is a very healthy attitude to take." Gwenot smiled.

"Now go get bathed."

"Thank you Gwenot for inviting Mr. Kwenyo to stay, and for welcoming him so completely."

"Oh my darling, You consider him family, so we to do. Samion and I have been looking forward to meeting one of the few people you trust and consider a friend. Now, do not give this another thought and go get ready for your dinner. It would be unseemly for the guest of honor to be late." Gwenot gave her a hug, a kiss and sent her off to her bathroom with a gentle shove.

"Scoot."

"Yes ma'am." Elphie smiled, feeling loved.

X

Mr. Kwenyo had taken his bath with reluctance at first, but then with great appreciation. The hot steamy water was just what was needed to wash away the weariness of his long journey and ease his pain of finding out how much his young friend had gone through. He had taken a short rest and was now sitting wrapped in a dressing gown, looking at his personal things laid out on the dressing table. The Upland's butler had been very thorough and meticulous. His brush, comb, beard clippers and other grooming items were all arranged neatly, his tunic and leggings were freshened and hanging on the wardrobe hook and his shoes had been polished and were gleaming. He chuckled as he finished getting ready, thinking that all of this fit in perfectly with the perky and proper Galinda Upland. He was positive Elphaba had and was probably still having a very hard time adapting to this kind of attention, all of this fuss. But secretly he thought it was nothing less than she deserved after all those years of hardship. He dressed carefully and headed down to the parlor where he was told the family would be gathering for aperitifs. He was looking forward to meeting Glinda's father and talking more with her mother, who he found to be very charming and delightful.

Glinda soaked in her tub and took her time washing her hair. She had been looking forward to Elphie's birthday dinner since Elphie arrived, and now she was positively giddy with excitement because of the unexpected treat of Mr. Kwenyo's presence. She knew that Elphie was extremely excited as well, now that she had put aside the residual feelings from their talk. She had picked out her dress, a pale green, sleeveless, semi-formal one, with intricate stitching and delicate lace on the bodice and was now standing in her undergarments, almost finished fixing her hair and applying her makeup.

Elphie bathed carefully and thoroughly, replaying the day in her mind. Between the walk in the rain and the arrival of her oldest friend, she was very close to her processing limit. She still could not believe that that dear old man had traveled all the way to Frottica for the sole purpose of checking on her well being. The feeling of that stirred her in ways that were new to her. It was not an unpleasant sensation, just unfamiliar.

She cleaned her hair, brushing out and leaving it down then selected an outfit she thought was very suitable, and the sleeveless pinstripe she had acquired on her last visit. She regarded herself in the mirror, still amazed that she had nice things and actually liked wearing them, then she headed across the hall.

"Oh Elphie." Glinda chuckled when she saw her love.

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful, but no." She took Elphie's hand and led her across the hall, oblivious to the fact that she was still in her undergarments.

"But why? I thought you said this suited me." Elphie said confused.

"It does my love, it suits you to a tee, unfortunately it does not suit the situation."

Glinda took the recently freshened outfit Byjon had made out of the wardrobe.

"But I just wore this." Elphie said.

"I love you, you are adorable, now please change." Glinda said with a kiss and a chuckle then went back to her room.

Elphie sighed, smiled and changed her clothes. After all Glinda was in charge of such things. After she was changed she went back over to Glinda's room.

"My sweet, you look exquisite." Elphie breathed.

She went over to help Glinda put on her earrings, which she had been practicing doing, and her necklace, giving her a gentle kiss.

"Thank you my love, for the help and the compliment. Is it okay I asked you to change clothes?" She said getting out Elphie's necklace.

"Of course it is Lyndie, you know I have no feel for these things, frankly I am surprised you did not select something before you left my room." Elphie chuckled fingering the necklace around her neck.

"My logic circuits must have been jammed by my excitement over Mr. K.'s visit."

"Makes sense." Elphie smiled.

"Now lets finish you up and get downstairs."

"Finish me up?"

"Yep, just a little lipstick."

"Lyndie, please. Is that really necessary."

"No I guess not. You do not like it do you?"

"Not really."

"Then those beautiful, soft, green tinged lips shall stay as they are. Luscious and very kissable." Glinda said kissing Elphie passionately.

"Now you have to fix yours." Elphie chuckled.

After a little primping the girls were ready and walked hand in hand down to the parlor and the gathered family.

X

"Paszor." Gwenot said rising when their guest entered the room.

"My I present Galinda's father Samion. Samion this is Paszor Kwenyo."

"Paszor, I have been looking forward to meeting you for quite some time." He said taking the man's out stretched hand.

"And I you Samion. Gwenot, you look radiant." He said taking her hand.

"Thank you Paszor, please have a seat the girls should be here soon."

"May I offer you a drink?" Samion said.

"I have some fine Gillkineese sherry I keep on hand for special occasions."

"I would love some thank you. I have not had Gillkineese sherry in ages."

They settled in, sipping sherry and getting to know one another, chatting comfortably and casually about work and current events. They had been enjoying one another's company for a half an hour or so when the girls arrived, entering the parlor hand in hand.

The men rose and everyone greeted them with hugs and compliments on their appearances. Elphie flustered at the attention, but took it all in stride. Glinda was beaming ear to ear. They settled in on the sofa and everyone else sat in the various elegant chairs.

"So what did we miss?" Glinda said happily.

"Just some getting to know you banter." Gwenot said.

"Elphaba, would you care for some sherry? Are you able to drink sherry?" Samion said.

"I don't know, but I think I'll decline, thank you." Elphie said.

"Wise choice." Glinda made a face.

"Sherry is awful."

Gwenot poured some iced tea and cider and Glinda fetched it for them with a kiss and a thank you.

They talked about the cider and how it is not common everywhere in Oz, and other regional foods and drinks, favorite foods and who cooked and who did not. It provided some laughs and was warm and friendly. Hensign came to announce dinner, and as was custom, Mr. Kwenyo offered Gwenot his arm. Glinda took Elphie's and Samion brought up the rear.

The table was formally set, Hensign was in tails and Trezia was in a formal uniform. The table and attendants were formal, but the atmosphere was warm and cozy. The two men seated the three women, the wineglasses were filled, Elphie's with cider, and Samion proposed a toast.

"To Elphaba, the belated birthday girl. We are honored, all of us that you have chosen us to be your family, Our lives have been richly blessed, and have made infinitely better because you allowed us in your life."

"Here, Here." Said Mr. Kwenyo.

"To Elphaba." Said Gwenot.

"Double here, here." Said Glinda, giving her a very light kiss on her dark green cheek.

The glasses clinked everyone drank.

"May I?" Elphie said, surprising everyone but Glinda, who got an advance flutter.

"To you all, my cobbled together, but none the less loving family. I may not always know what to do with this, or how to respond, but a very wise woman once told me that allowing requires seeking and receiving permission. Thank you, all of you, for granting me the permission to consider you my family and seeking my permission to consider me yours." Elphie raised her glass.

"To Samion, Gwenot, Paszor and my precious Lyndie." She sipped her cider, as she surveyed the stunned group.

Gwenot recovered first.

"Well stated Elphaba, well stated." She said lifting her own glass

"To family." She said simply

Everyone clinked and drank then Elphie dried Glinda's tears and Glinda kissed away the sting, eliciting smiles from the assembled adults.

The salads came out and the conversation turned light and fun. Mr. Kwenyo told them his version of Elphie's reception and how elegant and poised both girls were, Glinda talked about their dances and told him about the Ball. They talked about Elphie learning new dance steps, Mr. Kwenyo told them how she used to dance around, usually naked, when she was very small and Glinda was beyond bubbly at hearing little Elphie stories.

The soup was actually Elphie's favorite vegetable stew and the entrée was her favorite fish dish with vegetables in garlic sauce. The conversation shifted to the girls' activities at school, the concerts and cafes. It led into Mr. Kwenyo telling some stories of his younger days when he courted his late wife, and Gwenot and Samion chimed in with some of their own. They told happy ones, embarrassing ones and a sad one or two. There was lots of laughter, giggles and chuckles. Glinda teased Elphie by saying she was taking notes and gathering ideas for future dates.

Dessert was Munchkinberry custard and was accompanied by Glinda relating to Mr. Kwenyo and her father the antics of the Frottica Follies. The Munchkin apothecary laughed heartily at the bit with Elphaba. And Samion frowned slightly at the Miss BodyWe'dLikeToGuard thing, because she forgot to leave it out. It was a wonderful dinner and a wonderful time. The wonderful time continued when Samion suggested they go into the ballroom for some music.

Glinda wiggled and bounced her way there with a grinning Elphie in tow. Hensign had brought in some comfortable chairs and arranged them around the piano. They listened as Samion played one or two numbers, then Mr. Kwenyo asked Samion's permission for a dance with his wife, which was happily granted. Then he asked Glinda for permission to dance with her girlfriend. Glinda gave it while being overcome by a case of the giggles. After some dancing to victrola music, everyone dancing with everyone else, Elphie and Glinda honored them with a nearly perfect waltz. Then they sat exhausted and happy around the piano, with after dinner drinks, of one sort or another engaging in lively conversation about music and dancing.

Elphie was cajoled into playing a little and Mr. Kwenyo was thrilled, especially when he found out she was considering learning the flute. Glinda mentioned something about joining the orchestra and Elphie glared at them both, warning them not to start. After a little singing and some more talking, Mr. Kwenyo asked to be excused and everyone agreed it was time to retire.

"Paszor, your arrangements have been made for a morning departure. How about we all go to The Gillkin Café for breakfast before?"

"Yeah!" Glinda squealed.

"What a good idea." Gwenot said. "Paszor?"

"I am in your more than capable hands, I think breakfast out would be a marvelous send off."

"Good. And ladies I was thinking you could stay in town for that shopping trip you wanted to take."

"My, you have had an effect on Elphaba, if she is going shopping voluntarily." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

"No effect, she is not going shopping." Glinda pouted.

"No, I am not. By mutual agreement that it would be a very bad idea." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphaba, I arranged for you to meet Lofier, the man who created the material for your rain cloak, and tour his lab. Would you like that?"

"You did!" Elphie said in her version of a squeal.

"I would love to, thank you."

"Is she giddy?" Mr. Kwenyo asked surprised.

"I think so, she was like this one other time, in the museum." Glinda said.

"My, My. Do not underestimate your effect on her my dear Glinda. For I believe it is substantial."

They walked upstairs; still chatting about tomorrow then said their goodnights and went to their rooms.

Elphie gave her old friend a long hug and a heart filled thank you, and Glinda followed suit. Then the girls went into Glinda's room for a little snuggling and processing. After talking about the evening for awhile and kissing for awhile longer, Elphie went to her own room and went to sleep content.

X

Gwenot woke Glinda and Glinda woke Elphie, ignoring her morning grumps, and in due course they were all dressed and downstairs ready to go to breakfast. Jefet dropped them off at the café, then took Mr. Kwenyo's things to the train station. They had a wonderful breakfast chatting about the previous night and the fun they had. At the train station, Gwenot, Samion and Paszor expressed their pleasure and delight at finally meeting. The apothecary thanked them for their wonderful hospitality and gave a sniffling Glinda a hug, with an assurance that this was not goodbye forever, teasing her about the tears.

"I am glad you came, I still can't process it, but I am glad you were here." Elphie said as she walked him to the train.

"I eased my mind and met your new family. It was a more than worthwhile trip." The man chuckled

"Glinda's parents are, like her an absolute delight."

"I am fond of them too." She put her arms around the apothecary, gave him a hug and a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"I do love you, you horrid little busybody. I am sorry it took me so long to realize it."

"My dear child, the fact that you are able to acknowledge it means as much to me as the fact that you do."

He returned her hug, kissed her cheek and told her he would see her soon.

Glinda watched this with tears in her eyes, and as she watched Elphie walk back to the carriage, she saw tears in hers.


	72. Chapter 72

"This was a wonderful idea." Elphie said as she slowly strolled along a path with Glinda.

"I know, a morning walk in the park is wonderful. Momsie does it again!" Glinda bubbled.

"And again, and again, and again." Elphie smiled and took Glinda's hand.

"I have no idea why I haven't brought you to the park before." Glinda said after they had walked quietly for awhile.

"I used to play here when I was little, and gossip with school friends when I was older." Glinda giggled.

"It is a beautiful park, and big." Elphie said.

"Romantic too." Glinda giggled.

"Really?" Elphie smiled

"Uh-huh, When my friends and I would come here after classes, we used to watch the courting couples. They would walk hand in hand." Glinda held up their intertwined hands.

"And look at each other all mushy. Sometimes they would go behind a big tree. We were sure they were kissing."

"Goodness!" Elphie chuckled.

"How unseemly."

"I thought so at the time, but now I can see the attraction." Glinda grinned mischievously, pulling Elphie off of the path and behind a big tree.

x

"You don't think she is pushing herself too fast to come out of her shell do you?" Samion said seeing Elphie give his daughter her hand.

They were also enjoying a morning stroll in the park, following a very respectable distance behind the courting couple.

"No, not really." Gwenot smiled taking her husbands hand.

"I think testing herself a little is just what she needs right now. That may be what was behind her rather out of character toast last night. Besides Galinda won't let her go too far too fast."

"Who is going to keep Galinda from going too far?" Samion chuckled as they watched their daughter pull her reserved girlfriend behind a tree.

x

Glinda giggled and gave Elphie a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm still dealing with the hand holding."

"Oh I know my love." Glinda smiled broadly.

"I just always wanted to know what it was like to pull my date behind a tree in the park."

"There is so much more that you have dreamed of, or wanted to do with your chosen one that you have not yet told me, isn't there?" Elphie grinned.

"I haven't wanted to frighten you." Glinda laughed.

"Look! That couple just left that swing over there. Let's grab it." Glinda grabbed Elphie's hand and pulled her towards a two-person swing by the creek.

"Ha!" Glinda smirked as they got there just ahead of another young couple.

"I wasn't aware that courting was a competitive event." Elphie chuckled as the other couple huffed away.

"It's not usually, but it does make a good contact sport." Glinda giggled.

"Miss Upland!" Elphie said with mock surprise.

"You are in quite a mood."

"Aren't you?" Glinda countered happily.

"Not in the same one you are, it seems." Elphie chuckled.

"But yes, I am in a mood, a content mood."

Glinda sighed, pushed the swing with her legs and intertwined her arm in Elphie's, clasping their fingers together.

"Let me guess, you have always wanted to do this too." Elphie smiled at her very happy love.

"No smartie." Glinda made a face.

"The swings are relatively new. I always wanted to sit on a bench by the creek."

Elphie squeezed her hand.

"I am okay with this Lyndie, surprisingly so. But please don't expect this much out of me when we return to Shiz." Elphie said quietly.

"My love, I do not expect it of you now." Glinda said gently.

"I love it, revel in it and appreciate it. But I do not expect it. I will someday." She grinned.

"But not yet."

Elphie discreetly kissed the hand that was intertwined with hers.

"I love you." She whispered

"Lyndie, I really surprised myself last night."

"And everyone else too, I think." Glinda smiled.

"I wasn't even thinking, I just opened my mouth and all of those words came out. I felt them though, and believed them. I need to believe them."

"We all believe them, you are just catching up." Glinda chuckled

"Aren't I always, Sometimes I think I am always the last to figure things like this out."

"Oh, I don't know about that. There were many surprises last night." Glinda giggled.

"For example, who would have ever figured you ever danced around, and naked to boot."

"Great!" Elphie huffed

"You are not going to let that go are you."

"Nope. As long as you remember the naked statue incident, I'll remember the naked dancing." Glinda giggled.

"What naked statue?" Elphie said innocently.

"Nice try you mean green thing." Glinda chuckled.

They bantered back and forth about this topic for a little while longer, laughing giggling and blushing.

"So what is so amusing?" Gwenot said as she and Samion approached the swing.

"We were discussing nakedness." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie!" Elphie said aghast.

"Oh, not us…I mean not ours. Dancing and statues naked" Glinda tried to recover.

"Are you saying you are discussing the story Paszor told last night, and it's relationship to you turning my humidor into a naked statue." Samion laughed.

"In a manner of speaking." Elphie said with a sigh.

"Just list her more redeeming qualities in your head darling and let this pass right by." Gwenot stage whispered to Elphie.

"Hey!" Glinda huffed.

Elphie chuckled and chastely kissed Glinda's cheek.

"Unfortunately being incorrigible is one of her redeeming qualities." Elphie grinned.

Everyone had a good laugh then the girls relinquished the swing to the adults.

"Thank you girls." Gwenot said.

"We need to leave in an hour or so, or else Galinda and her mother will not have enough time to do the appropriate amount of damage to the local boutiques before we meet for lunch." Samion laughed.

"Well, there is always after lunch." Glinda giggled.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along Elphie. It will be fun!" Glinda said enthusiastically.

"Let's see. Shopping for nightdresses, in fancy, bright stores with obnoxious sales girls fussing over me." She held out her left-hand palm up.

"Or touring a dreary chemistry laboratory, full of scientists, smelly concoctions and a brilliant chemist." She held out her right hand palm up.

"Hmmm." She pretended to muse moving her hands up and down, much to the amusement of Samion and Gwenot.

Finally she moved her right hand way down and her left hand way up.

"What do you think Lyndie?" Elphie said straight-faced.

"All right, all right Miss Not so Subtle. I was just asking." Glinda huffed rolling her eyes.

"Melodrama does not suit you Elphaba."

"That was not melodrama my sweet." Elphie grinned wryly.

"It was sarcasm with gestures."

"Momsie, why don't you ever tell me to list _her_ more redeeming qualities in _my_ head when she gets like this." Glinda said with her hands on her hips.

"Because I rarely get like this and I have no redeeming qualities." Elphie said reasonably.

"We will meet you at the carriage." She gave Samion and Gwenot each a kiss on the cheek and walked slowly back to the path, grinning from ear to ear.

"Rarely get like this!" Glinda said in shock as Elphie started to walk away.

She gave her parents a quick kiss.

"Sweet Oz but I love her!" She whispered to them with a chuckle, then sobered.

"You are rarely not like this!" She hurled at Elphie as she bounced off to catch up with her.

Gwenot and Samion watched their daughter bound after her love and laughed out loud.

"They are good together aren't they?" Samion chuckled.

"That they are. They have the ability to poke fun at each other, while still honoring one another. We are lucky Samion; our daughter is healthy, happy, getting a University education, dealing with her burgeoning powers admirably and is maturing into a fine young lady. And on top of that, she has found someone who not only loves and challenges her, but respects her, honors who she is at heart, has made no attempt to change her, and truly wants her to succeed at whatever she wants to do."

"All the things we wanted for her. And it doesn't really seem to matter that she found her soul mate so young." Samion said.

"Don't worry Samy, I'll check in with her today while we are out shopping."

"Oh I'm not worried." He smiled.

"You're just an adoring father. I may have had to adjust to my little girl being in the care of another woman who loves her, but you have had to adjust to it as well. Seeing our daughter so happy, and doing so well can be a bit of a double edged sword."

"She has everything we ever wanted for her, but in order to have it, she had to leave us a little, not need us quite so much." Samion said.

"Yes darling. I experienced their relationship when I went to see Galinda when she was sick, and came to terms with the reality of it. You are experiencing it now, and are coming to terms with it as well. Maybe you should talk to her before she leaves. We had a good one when I was at Shiz. It helped."

"I suppose I should." Samion sighed. Who would have guessed that seeing my precious daughter so happy, would hurt a little."

"I know, I felt it too. I think it means we have done something right." Gwenot grinned.

Samion kissed his wife with a great deal of affection and pulled her into his arms. They sat on the gently moving swing, talking and snuggling until it was time to leave.

x

"Waking away from a losing battle." Glinda chuckled as she took Elphie's arm.

"We were battling?" Elphie said sweetly.

"I thought we were discussing your invitation for me to join your shopping excursion."

"You are right you know. You have no redeeming qualities." Glinda said

"Not one." Elphie agreed happily.

"Well, you might have one." Glinda speculated with a grin.

"You love me."

"That I do." Elphie agreed again.

"And it has definitely redeemed me." She took Glinda's hand and gave it a kiss.

"Lyndie, look over there." Elphie smiled pointing to the swing.

They saw Samion give Gwenot a very nice kiss, then pull her into a snuggle.

"My parents are so cute!" Glinda wiggled happily.

"Promise me, again that we will be like that when we are their age."

"I would definitely like to be." Elphie said.

"Good enough!" Glinda bubbled.

"You really are looking forward to visiting Daddy's friend's lab aren't you?" Glinda smiled as they walked along another part of the path.

"Very much. Not only because I find that sort of thing fascinating, but I am anxious to meet the genius who created the material for my cloak."

"We are both going to have a great day!" Glinda bubbled.

"Just try and remember that logically, a person only needs so many nightdresses." Elphie chuckled.

"Any person, or you person?" Glinda giggled.

"Me person." Elphie smiled as they ambled along a path

x

"Elphie!" Glinda said suddenly.

"Come play with me." Glinda said pulling her towards the playground.

"What?" Elphie said confused.

"Play on the playground." Glinda said happily.

"Don't tell me you never played on the playground?" Glinda stopped suddenly.

"Actually, no. But this shouldn't surprise you." Elphie smiled.

"No, I guess it shouldn't." Glinda said unhappily.

"But if it makes you feel any better, I do know what they are, at least the Quadling version. I used to watch the kids play outside when I would sit and read in the school library, and take Shell when he was little. It didn't really strike me as something fun. I was happier sitting on the sidelines reading."

"Yes, you were weren't you my loner love." Glinda said.

"We will continue walking then."

"Now, wait a minute. How will I ever know if playing on a playground is actually fun or not, if I do not try it." Elphie grinned at her slightly dejected love.

"Really Elphie?" Glinda wiggled.

"Why not? Just be gentle with me." Elphie chuckled.

"I always am." Glinda grinned mischievously.

"I meant on the playground." Elphie said with a chuckle

"So did I!" Glinda pulled Elphie towards one of the playground items.

"This was one of my favorites. It's called a teeter-totter."

She indicated a long board that was attached in the center to a something that resembled a sawhorse, but made of metal pipe. One end was in the air, the other on the ground.

"A teeter-totter? Who names these things?" Elphie chuckled.

Glinda ignored her and picked up one end of the bright red board and leveled it out.

"Sit."

"Sit?" Elphie stared at the board.

"You're beginning to sound like one of those birds that repeats everything you say. Throw your leg over the board and sit on the end, hold on to the little handle. I'll sit over here."

Elphie looked skeptical, but complied and soon they were sitting across from one another, keeping the board level with their legs.

"And?" Elphie said.

I'll push up with my legs, you relax yours, and you will go down. Then you push up with your legs and I'll go down."

She did and was up in the air legs dangling, giggling happily.

"Now push up."

Elphie did and then she was in the air, legs dangling, but not giggling, chuckling or even smiling.

"I repeat, and?"

"We keep going. It's fun." Glinda laughed.

They got into a reasonable up and down rhythm and Glinda was giggling uncontrollably.

"I am sorry, Lyndie, but I am not sure I understand the point of this activity." As she rose in the air.

"Hmm." Glinda mused.

"I can see where this would not appeal to you. When I was younger, playing on this with friends, we would see if we could push up hard enough, so the other person wouldn't be able to catch themselves with their legs in time to keep from bumping their bottoms on the ground."

"Delightful." Elphie said.

"All right, even out and we will try something else." Glinda said still giggling.

"I did try." Elphie said trying to time her departure from the board to coincide with Glinda's.

"Oh I know. I had a ball. You were so cute with your gangly legs dangling in the air." Glinda chuckled.

Elphie humphed but smiled at her obviously delighted love.

"Let's slide." Glinda smiled pulling Elphie along

"Sli…"Elphie started, then remembered the bird remark.

"You mean use that thing with the ladder I assume."

"Yep. It's a slicky slide, or just a slide. You climb up and slide down, see the kids?"

"Kids being the key word." Elphie said.

Glinda climbed up the ladder and slide right down with a big grin on her face.

"Come on Elphie!" Glinda said gleefully.

"Lyndie…"

"Just once, try it once. It is fun."

Elphie chuckled and shook her head and climbed up the ladder, while all the kids giggled.

"Aren't you too old to play on the slide." A little boy said.

"She doesn't seem to think so." Elphie said, pointing to a giggling Glinda.

She sat down on the tiny platform thing at the top of the slope, as she had seen Glinda do.

"Miss, let go of the sides and raise your feet a little, or you won't go down fast." A little girl giggled.

Elphie did as she was bid and slowly scooted down the slide, much to the amusement of the children.

"Hasn't she ever been on a slide before." The boy said.

"No, she hasn't" Glinda said.

"Why don't you show her how." She told the curious kids.

"Okay!" Four children chimed together clambering to be the first one up the ladder.

"Watch us Miss." One said whizzing down the slide

"Like this." another said.

"Try again Elphie?" Glinda said happily as she climbed the ladder behind the kids.

She had been watching all of this with great delight.

"I don't think…"

"Just watch your friend Miss Elphie." A girl standing beside Glinda said.

"It's easy." Another said.

"You can do it, you're not to old." A boy said taking her hand and pulling her to the ladder.

Glinda slid down the slide with a grin and a giggle.

"See she did it and she is old like you." A girl laughed.

"I'm older." Elphie chuckled, but she was a little uncomfortable with the attention the children were giving her.

"But I will try one more time." She said climbing up the ladder to the applause and laughter.

"Your friend can catch you at the bottom if you're scared." A little girl said.

"My mommy did that for me when I was learning how to slide." She said helpfully.

Glinda was beside herself with delight, wiggling and giggling right along with the kids.

Elphie went down the slide perfectly, catching Glinda's hand at the bottom. The kids were jumping up and down, laughing, cheering and congratulating her.

"You did it Miss Elphie!" the little girl said.

"Was it fun?"

"It was." Elphie said, amused at the children's reaction

"Thank you for the excellent instructions and demonstrations." She said to the beaming children.

"Oops. Elphie, there are my parents." Glinda said spying her waving mother.

"Sorry, but we have to go my parents are waiting for us." She said to the children.

The kids said goodbye and ran off to find another amusement.

x

"Gwen, was that Elphaba going down the sliding board." Samion said in disbelief as they walked past the playground.

"You mean that that tall, green child in the pinstriped dress. I believe it was." Gwenot said still looking at the scene on the playground.

"I'm not sure what to think about this. It seems…" Samion started.

"So Galinda-like" Gwenot chuckled waving at her obviously very happy daughter who had glanced over in their direction.

"Yes, actually. Just when I getting used to having a mature grown up daughter, with a very mature girlfriend. I see them both playing on the playground." Samion chuckled.

"Just go with it. Our little Galinda will always retain a whimsical streak, I think." Gwenot smiled

"For some reason that makes me feel better." Samion laughed

"I can deal with little Galinda." He said as he saw his daughter skipping towards them.

x

"What just happened?" Elphie said trying to hang on to the hand of a skipping Glinda.

"You got a little taste of childhood, complete with friends." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie! Skip or hold my hand, I can't manage both." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda stopped skipping.

"Those kids did seem rather friendly." Elphie said.

"And they were more interested in how old I was, as opposed to me being green."

"They were completely wrapped up in the fact that you had never been on a slide before. It was fun for them to see an adult learn to something like that, and even more so to be able to show you how to do it properly. Kids are easily amused."

"So are you." Elphie laughed.

"You are going to be a great mother someday." Glinda beamed.

Elphie did not respond, not knowing what going down a slide had to do with being a mother.

"Hi Momsie, Popsicle!" Glinda said happily.

"Did you enjoy your swing?"

"It was very pleasant." Gwenot smiled.

"Did you enjoy your time on the playground?"

"I did and Elphie will realize that she did too, later on." Glinda giggled.

"It was an enlightening experience and I now know the proper way to descend a slide." Elphie said proudly.

"Learning new things is good." Samion chuckled.

"Even if it is fifteen or sixteen years late." Elphie said.

"Speaking of swings." Glinda said as they walked to the carriage.

"We need to come back so we can play on the swings."

"Didn't we do that by the creek?" Elphie asked.

"No, I mean playground swings, remember those little bench things suspended by chains from the metal pipe structure."

Gwenot and Samion stared at their daughter in astonishment and amusement.

"Well how would you explain it?" Glinda said.

"We were on adult swings, the others are kid swings. Both are fun, but for different reasons." She giggled.

"If you say so. The only thing I have ever seen that resembles that is a rope with a knotted loop at the bottom, hanging from a tree branch." Elphie said.

"Ooh, there's one of those at the lake. We used to use it to fly out and fall in." Glinda wiggled remembering.

"It was Minka's favorite thing to do at the lake." Glinda said with a slightly sad smile.

"Yes Minka would swing in from the tree and Galinda would dive in from the dock and the would race out to the raft." Gwenot smiled very happy her daughter could now accept happy memories of her friend.

"Well my sweet, I can not possibly swing in from the tree and race you to the dock, but I look forward to learning how to swing at the playground." Elphie said.

Glinda wiggled closer to her love with a little sigh.

"Thank you Momsie for suggesting a morning outing in the park, it was so much fun."

"I agree." Gwenot said happily, squeezing Samion's arm.

"Are we ready now to go about our separate tasks?"

"Yep, Shopping with my mother, for my love, while said love plays in a chemistry lab."

"We have a very odd life sometimes." Elphie laughed.

"But good. Very good." Glinda said as she climbed into the carriage.

X

"Alright, you two go let the shopkeepers know they are still in your thoughts, and we will go and pester a chemist." Samion chuckled as he climbed back into the carriage.

"Enjoy your self my sweet, and please use our money pouch to buy whatever it is you feel you need to for me." Elphie said as she kissed Glinda's cheek from the carriage.

"I'll try Elphie. And you try not to blow anything up." Glinda giggled handing Elphie her glasses case and aloe oil bottle.

"She never lets me have any fun." Elphie pouted to Samion, who chuckled.

"Lunch at one." Gwenot reminded them.

"At one." Samion echoed as the carriage pulled away.

x

"Okay darling, what is on your shopping list first?" Gwenot said.

"Night clothes. Elphie needs nightdresses."

"Does she know she needs nightdresses?" Gwenot chuckled

"She knows that I think she does and doesn't really care what I get for her as long as she doesn't have to come along." Glinda giggled.

They walked towards a clothing boutique.

"Galinda, you do realize that you have an extraordinary amount of control over Elphaba's life?"

"I don't think she sees it as control. The things I do for her, for us really, are the things she doesn't really like to do, or is hesitant about. Like clothes or going out with friends. She makes it very clear when she doesn't want to do something, and I don't push."

"Every couple has their own ways." Gwenot smiled.

"As long as both parties are clear and know what's expected."

"Oh we know. For example, I am expected to use our money pouch to buy her things. . And she is expected to not fuss too much about what I buy for her."

"I see." Gwenot chuckled.

They went into the store and went about the business of finding appropriate nightclothes for Elphie.

x

"Are you ready Elphaba? Lofier is a dear friend of mine, he is a genius, but a little eccentric."

"Well according to my friends, I am a bit eccentric as well." Elphie smiled

"And I can't wait. I am taking chemistry this summer. This is a major treat for me."

They walked into a building beside Samion's office building, signed in and went downstairs. They were standing on a walkway above a big bustling laboratory. It was set up in different sections. Each section had one or two people working on different experiments and assistants hurrying about. There were tables filled with beakers, petri dishes, microscopes and all manners of concoctions. Cupboards filled with herbs, plants and other organic materials as well as lots of inorganic ones, lined the walls, and there were glassed in enclosures that looked like incubation chambers. Everything was clean and well ordered. Elphie loved it.

"Samion, my dear friend. Come on down." A man called waving to them.

They walked down five or six steps and were greeted by a man in a white lab coat.

"This must be your young genius friend." He smiled.

"Lofier, this is Elphaba."

"I have been wanting to meet you Elphaba, welcome to my lab. I have heard many good things about you."

"Thank you Mr. Lofier." Elphie said politely with a little blush.

"This is a distinct pleasure for me. I am very impressed with the material you created for my rain cloak."

"No Mr. If you want to be technical, it's Doctor, but I am just Lofier. I'm glad you liked it. I am already working on applying formula to other things. May I have your shoe?"

"Excuse me?" Elphie said looking at Samion who simply shrugged.

"Your shoe. I want to measure it. I am creating some water proof shoe coverings."

Elphie followed him to his private lab space and removed her boot. He handed it to an assistant who set to work measuring it.

"Lofier will you please tell me how you created that material?"

"I would be happy to young lady."

He launched into a technical explanation, showing Elphie his notes and formulas for various attempts. He showed her the elements he used and explained how he combined them. Elphie excitedly asked questions and made observations, soaking in everything as fast as he could offer it.

"You have a scientists curiosity Elphaba, and the intelligence to make it count." The chemist observed.

"Thank you." Elphie blushed. "I am taking chemistry and alchemy during summer session at Shiz. I find it fascinating."

"Lofier, Elphaba is the new undergraduate Top Student. Second highest APE score in Shiz history."

Samion said like a proud father.

"Really now." He chuckled and pulled out an ale stein from one of his cubbyholes and pointed to the pin on his lapel.

"Miss number two, meet number one." He beamed.

Elphie's eyes flew open in surprise.

"Did you get the cape too?" He chuckled.

Elphie nodded "And a bouquet of maroon roses too."

"That's different." He said.

"So is a female Top Student apparently."

"Ah. Well true intelligence is gender blind. As you can see we have many very smart woman in our little lab. Would you like to see what is going on?"

"Yes please." Elphie said excitedly, forgetting she was in a room full of complete strangers.

"But may I have my shoe back please." She said with a smile.

"Your shoe?" The man said confused.

Elphie pointed to her stockinged foot.

"Oh your shoe! Of course, my apologies. They tell me I'd lose my own fingers if they were not attached." He chuckled handing Elphie her boot.

She followed the chemist to another table, introduced every one and then proceeded to explain what was going on. She was allowed to touch, question and delve into the experiment. Everyone treated her with respect and as an equal. Samion watched and listened with undisguised pride. On their way to another section, a messenger approached him.

"Elphaba, may I see you for a moment?" Samion said after reading the message.

"This is so much fun Samion and very interesting." Elphie said happily.

"Thank you for arranging it for me."

"You are welcome darling. I had intended to stay, but my office seems to have other ideas."

"We have to go?" Elphie said unhappily.

"No, you may stay. I am perfectly all right with leaving you here with Lofier. Elphaba, you know I can not sense things like Gwenot and Galinda can, so I demand complete honesty. Do you want to stay here unaccompanied? Will you be comfortable spending time with Lofier, without me here? I do not have to go."

The man's words and the look in his eyes overwhelmed Elphie. It was caring and protective.

"I want to stay, and am comfortable being here unaccompanied, because I know that you would never leave if there was even the hint of a possibility that I would not be completely safe." Elphie smiled.

"That is true my darling. Your safety and well being are paramount. And my office is right next door if you require anything." He said sincerely.

"Lofier my friend. I have been called away and would like to leave Elphaba here to continue her tour. Is that all right with you?"

"Oh absolutely! Being in the presence of such a brilliant, inquisitive young mind is inspiring. She is safe in my charge." The man beamed and Elphie flushed.

"Let's get you outfitted like a proper chemist young lady." He said.

"I'll be back to get you for lunch in a couple of hours Elphaba." Samion said with a smile.

He walked up the stairs and stood on the walkway watching as Elphaba donned a white lab coat and accepted a pair of protective goggles. He had never seen her so comfortable around so many strangers, He wasn't sure if this was because she trusted his assurances of her safety, because she was in an environment and culture she understood, or a little of both.

X

"I never really thought about how difficult it was to pick out clothing that doesn't…" Gwenot started

"Clash with her skin." Glinda chuckled.

"It is a challenge, but as you know I…"

"Love a challenge." Gwenot laughed and Glinda joined in.

"Okay. Five new summer nightdresses, she'll think that is four too many." Glinda smiled.

"Two light weight, white cotton, short sleeved. One medium weight black silk, short sleeved. One white linen, long sleeved, to appease her. And one dark blue satin, sleeveless, to appease me." Glinda giggled and blushed.

"How do you know she will even wear the silk and satin ones?" Gwenot smiled.

Glinda told her mother discreet bits of the white satin one that she had bought for Elphie the first time they had made love, leaving out the making love part, and most of the rest of the evening.

"I wanted to give her a little taste of romance. It was her first time in lingerie. It turns out she looks very se…beautiful in white. And she liked the feel of the satin." Glinda grinned.

"I see. I like satin as well. And if I remember, you prefer silk." Gwenot smiled holding up a dark blue silk nightdress, simple and functional just like Elphie's.

"Ooh, what fun! Sort of matching nightdresses." Glinda bubbled.

They picked out some new indoor slippers and some other incidentals, and gave their purchases to Jefet, who had been sent back after he had dropped of Samion and Elphaba. Then they sat down at an out door café for something to drink, before continuing their shopping trip.

"Momsie are you and daddy worried about me for some reason?" Glinda said picking up the thread of their earlier conversation.

"Oh no darling, not at all. Your father is going through a little of what I did when I visited you at Shiz. Experiencing what you and Elphaba have together is a rare privilege, but can be slightly disconcerting, because it means that you truly have grown up. Your father just needs reassurance that the latitude we have given you two hasn't put you in a situation to deal with things you are not ready for, that you had to grow up too fast. Seeing you on the playground made him feel better." Gwenot chuckled.

"Oh poor daddy. Should I talk to him, reassure him that I am alright and haven't encountered anything yet I haven't been able to deal with…eventually?"

"I told him to talk to you and I have been reassuring him. He is just a concerned father."

"I'm a lucky girl." Glinda smiled.

"And I'm ready to continue on. I saw a linens store around the corner. May we?"

"Onward my darling, I hear sheets calling my name too." Gwenot chuckled.

X

Elphie was elated. She had been observing and assisting, with Lofier's urging, on a wide variety of experiments. Some involved metals, some involved rubber and similar compounds, but her favorites dealt with plants and their essences. She asked questions and made observations and even started to take notes and formulate hypotheses. The scientists and apothecaries working in the lab were more than happy to let her try anything she wanted to do, once they saw that she knew what she was doing, and caught on very quickly. Lofier had given her some specially designed gloves, so she could handle the compounds and liquids safely. After she had toured the whole lab, Lofier took her into his area, set her up at a table and set her to work on a simple experiment, just for fun. He gave her everything she needed and instructions then let her experiment, keeping a watchful eye on her work. The goal was to create a hand cream for sensitive skin, something she knew a lot about.

Samion returned to get Elphaba and spent some time watching her from the walkway. She was deeply engrossed in something, mixing, pouring, making notes, trying again, and asking questions. He smiled inwardly and went to meet his wife and daughter for lunch trying to figure out how to explain why Elphaba was not with him.


	73. Chapter 73

"I am sorry Galindadoodle, but I just could not bring myself to make her leave. She was so engaged and animated. She looked…" Samion explained.

"Happy?" Glinda smiled.

"Very." Samion said.

"It's okay Popsicle." Glinda grinned.

"I am very familiar with the problem."

"I did send Jefet back there in case she remembers there is an above ground world and wishes to rejoin it."

"Well, I suppose anything is possible. But what about lunch? She won't remember to eat." Glinda said slightly distressed.

"Oh, I would not worry about that darling. When Lofier started this scientific think tank he employed some people to make sure the more dedicated of his crew ate regularly and went home occasionally." Samion chuckled.

"Someone will she that she gets fed."

They ate lunch and Glinda told her parents about the APE studying, Elphie's lab project at school and other similar situations.

"It is harder for her to find a balance than it is for me to, but she does, most of the time." Glinda smiled.

"Weekdays are for study and weekends for fun, usually."

"So you only go out on dates on weekends?" Samion asked in what he hoped was a casual manner.

"Yep or out with friends, or shopping. We do often take a short walk after dinner, before we study, or study out on the café patio. And sometimes we go for days at a stretch barely seeing each other at all, usually because of Elphie's schedule. But we manage. I know her class schedule will be more intense when she starts her advanced classes. I will adapt, just like she will adapt to me fine tuning my powers." Glinda said smiling at her father, knowing he was gently pumping her for information.

"Thank you for letting me attend summer seminar, by the way. We are both looking forward to it. It should be fun. And if she and or Jilla survive her two week potions class, it will be even better." She chuckled.

"Actually, we are very glad you want to stay for summer seminar, they are very helpful." Gwenot said

"You will learn a lot. And I am sure Jilla will behave professionally."

"I hope so, Elphie is having enough issues with magic right now. Pressure from Jilla is the last thing she needs."

"By that time she may be better able to cope." Gwenot said.

"Or Jilla will." Glinda sighed.

X

"Lofier, is it permissible to base this in aloe oil? That way I can test it on myself." Elphie said considering her options.

"You may experiment however you choose, but I would not make a habit out of testing things on your self. In this case however, I see no harm." The man said seriously.

Elphie smiled and went to work. She had only a cursory knowledge of chemistry basics and was intrigued by what happened when certain compounds were mixed with others. To the untrained eye, it seemed as though she was making an absolute mess and accomplishing nothing, but she knew that experimentation took time and many, many attempts. She asked question after question, which Lofier happily answered. When he saw that she was stuck on a line of thinking that he knew would not give her the results she wanted he showed her where she went wrong on her formula, and then pointed her in the right direction. When the lunch cart came around he made her step away from the table and eat with him in his office.

"I am supposed to go with Samion for lunch." Elphie said remembering that Glinda and Gwenot were waiting.

"He was here I think, but I guess he saw you so engaged in your work, he decided to let you stay on."

"I am having fun." Elphie smiled, filling a plate with cheese, fruit and little pieces of fresh warm bread, hoping that Glinda would not mind that she wasn't meeting them for lunch.

"Elphaba, I can be very obsessive when it comes to my work. And I learned the hard way, the very hard way that you have to step back every so often, even if it is just to eat a little something. " The chemist said settling down with a plate of chicken salad.

"Glinda gave me Ozma's wrath when I was studying for the APE exams. She said I was being a beast." Elphie grinned, remembering.

"Ah yes, I remember studying for that exam. I alienated everyone, well almost anyway."

"I tried to, but my friends wouldn't let me. One of my friends is the graduate Top Student. He was a big help."

"It is good to have such friends." Lofier said.

"Elphaba, you have a brilliant mind and a rare raw talent. But listen to me when I tell you that you will never be as brilliant as you can be and achieve the greatness I can feel you are destined for if you lose the balance. Study, learn everything you can, feed your exceptional mind. But at the same time live a life outside of the classroom and the lab, outside of your head. Go out with friends, find a love, laugh and enjoy life. Your brilliance will shine brighter if you are balanced."

Elphie regarded the man carefully. Just in the short time she had known him she could feel his genius and his process amazed her. It also amazed her that she was relatively comfortable with him.

"I am a loner by nature, or more likely by preference." She said.

"I love to read and study and do it as much as I can, even for fun, and tend to shy away from being overly social. On my own I would become an eccentric recluse. But thanks to my perky, gregarious, and occasionally annoying roommate, who for reasons unknown chose me as her best friend, I have an actual life. Friends to have fun with. I have love, laughter and am beginning to explore my love of music. It is hard for me to access all that I have on my own sometimes, but I try."

"Good girl. Scientists need a certain amount of obsession I think. It's that hunger, that need to try one more thing, to solve the problem, to explore options, that leads to discoveries, great and small. But if your scientific hunger and need is the only one you ever feed, you lose your objectivity, become to narrowly focused and ineffective. Laugh, love and play as hard as you work and study young lady." Lofier said in a fatherly fashion.

"You are an interesting sort Lofier, a philosopher chemist." Elphie chuckled still surprised at the ease with which she talked to this man.

"I have seen too many great young minds burn out, because they lost their balance. It would be a tragic waste if you burned out." He said seriously.

"I am lucky to have people to look after me, to keep me from taking myself too seriously and help me stay centered, Thank you by the way for lunch." Elphie said, finishing her milk.

"Oh do not thank me, I was working as obsessively as you were." The man chuckled.

"I am sure you have figured out that being intelligent doesn't necessarily make you smart. But I was smart enough to surround myself with not only the best and brightest scientific minds, but also the best and brightest minds period. Samion, for example, takes care of all money matters for the lab, and me personally, I am terrible with money." He chuckled.

Elphie nodded with understanding.

"He also finds people in other fields for us, as we need them, lawyers, doctors, office staff, people like that. He found us a housekeeper who is also, a terrific chef, to keep on staff because I was afraid we would all starve to death, never go home and wear the same lab coat until it disintegrated."

Elphie laughed at the thought then got an idea.

"Disintegrate, that's it!" She said jumping out of her chair.

"The plant essences must be breaking down the compound before it can gel properly." She ran out the door then stopped.

"May I?" She asked Lofier.

"Go, indulge the muse my young friend." He smiled as he watched the girl fly back to her station and dive into her experiment.

Elphie was pleased with herself, she had figured out the snag in the process and now everything was slipping into place. She needed some help from one of the other chemists, but she had essentially created a light, non-scented cream to soothe sensitive skin.

"Well done Elphaba." Lofier said as he sampled the cream.

"Why no scent?"

"That is what was disintegrating the compound, the essence used for scent." Elphie said.

"Perfect. And remember this, it's another reason for balance. Inspiration can be found in the most unlikely places."

"Like dirty lab coats." Elphie chuckled.

X

"Do you think we should go check on Elphaba darling? She has been in the lab a long time." Gwenot asked as they were finishing lunch.

"Oh I'm sure Lofier is keeping her entertained. He loves working with young talent. But I will check in on her. Why don't you two finish your shopping, didn't I hear something about coordinating rugs?" Samion chuckled.

"For our dorm room." Glinda sighed.

"Let her have her fun for a couple more hours my darling." Gwenot said.

"Why don't we meet at the Emerald Café in two hours, get something to drink and figure out what we want to do from there." Samion suggested.

"Can't we go get her at the lab when we finish shopping? I want to see her work." Glinda said with the vaguest hint of a pout.

"That sounds like an idea. I haven't seen Lofier in quite a long time. And do not put darling, you are far too old. Samion do you think that would be acceptable?" Gwenot smiled.

"I think Lofier would be thrilled to see both of you again, and Galinda may be the only one who can get Elphaba to leave without a fuss." He laughed.

"Or with less of one." Glinda chuckled.

X

"What is it you are working on here?" Elphie asked poking the purple blob on Lofier's mixing block with a gloved finger.

"My whim." Lofier chuckled.

"I do not understand." Elphie said.

"When I was in school, I was a research assistant, as I am sure you will be."

Elphie smiled and nodded.

"Well, Sometimes it is interesting and sometimes it is boring. You are not working on your own projects, but on someone else's. I was told by my mentor to be whimsical every so often. Find some time to work on a project just for my own amusement. Something silly and fun. I thought he was nuts. But I did once, during my dissertation work, and it worked. It cleared my head and de-stressed me. I still do whimsies from time to time. This is a bouncy ball." He said pointing to the glob.

"Or will be."

Elphie listened to the man, soaking in his words. She learned, from Manif, that sometimes people had more to teach her about academics than just academics. She was completely enthralled when the man explained why he wanted to create a bouncier ball, and the process by which he had created the base compound. He showed her his notes and previous attempts, then gave her an uncolored glob of her own to color and form into a ball. He explained that not only the compound itself, but the size was pertinent to his bounce trials. Elphie was amused beyond belief, and wondered if all her experience with her bouncy girlfriend would serve her here. She colored her ball pink, for Glinda, and discovered that it was incredibly difficult to create a perfectly round, smooth object even with a mold.

X

"I checked on her Galinda." Samion said when he went to get his wife and daughter.

"She was working with Lofier on something involving colored globs of something and Mrs. Vuoim assured me that she had eaten some lunch. Okay?"

"Okay daddy, thank you. I know I can be a bit overprotective."

"Well, I am sure that serves you both well at Shiz." Samion chuckled

"I made sure Lofier knew we would all be coming to collect Elphaba. It is not wise to surprise a chemist."

"So I have already discovered." Glinda giggled and told them about startling Elphie when she was working on her class project, while they rode to the lab.

X

"Gwenot!" Lofier exclaimed when his assistant told him of his friend's arrival.

"My dear lady look at you. You look positively ravishing. It has been far to long." He said happily.

"And whose fault is that Lofier, We invite and cajole, but the rest is up to you." She gave the man a kiss on the cheek.

"But it has been far too long." She smiled warmly.

"Is that little Galinda?" The man said holding her at arms length.

"You have really turned into a beautiful young lady."

"Thank you Lofier." She smiled at the man.

"Lofier what is Elphie doing?" Glinda said amused as she watched her love drop balls and measure them while they bounced.

"Elphaba? Oh she is assisting me with a crucial experiment." He chuckled.

"Testing the bounciness of balls."

"Ooookay." Glinda said with a laugh.

Lofier started talking to her parents, so she sat on a stool and watched Elphie, who looked cute in her white lab coat and goggles, with undisguised adoration and admiration.

"Samion my friend, you were right. Elphaba is an incredibly intelligent young lady. She is the real deal. If you do not see to it that she and her brilliance are properly nurtured, you are a cad." He smiled.

"I think her education is well in hand, and my daughter will see to the rest." Samion smiled slightly, confusing the earnest man.

"You two should have seen her." The chemist continued.

"During her tour of the sections, she looked at one of the botany experiments that we have been stuck on for awhile. Within ten minutes, she saw where we went wrong. Instead of just telling us or correcting the problem, she made observations and asked questions to make sure that she wasn't wrong. I'm telling you, the real deal."

"She is a very unique and amazing girl Lofier." Gwenot said

"She is a true genius, is what she is." Lofier countered.

"I've always thought so." Glinda chimed in. She had tuned in on the conversation and was bursting with pride.

"Macis, go tell our budding young chemist that her family is here. She is in the chamber." Lofier told his assistant.

Glinda watched Elphie. She looked happy, relaxed and very engrossed in what she was doing. Glinda had seen that look on her face many times before and each time she did, she fell in love with her more. The man flipped on and off a light switch to get their attention before he opened the door of the chamber. She saw Elphie turn and her face light up as she hurried toward them.

"Lyndie!" Elphie said.

"You won't believe what I have done here. There was a botany experiment over there, and one with metals and that one with liquids. And I made hand cream." She said excitedly.

"Oh. I'm sorry I missed lunch." She said sheepishly.

"That was my fault darling. "Samion chuckled, amused at seeing the reserved girl so animated.

"I couldn't bear to make you leave."

"And it's okay Elphie, I wouldn't have wanted you to miss this for anything." Glinda smiled.

"Maybe we should let Lofier get back to his work." Gwenot chuckled.

"Elphaba, your little accident with the beaker gave me an idea and I am going to set to work modifying the water proofing formula so it can be used on anything, like lab coats." Lofier said focusing back in on work.

"Accident? What accident?" Glinda said.

"It was nothing Lyndie, I'll tell you later." Elphie said.

"She's right it was nothing, this time. And we will see to it that you are as protected as you can be, even at school. It will be an intriguing project."

"Sounds like it. Thank you so much Lofier for this amazing opportunity. I learned so much here."

"My young friend, you are welcome and expected in my lab whenever you are in town. And I learned from you as well. Inspiration comes in all forms, so honor your muse. Remember what I told you."

"I will, Thank you again." Elphie said sincerely.

"Here take this and this." He handed her the pink ball and the little jar of hand cream.

"Lofier, We have a situation!" Someone called.

"Until again my friends. " He said running off.

Samion and Gwenot chuckled as they watched their friend hurry off.

"Come along Elphaba, its time to get you back into the sunlight before we lose you entirely." Gwenot chuckled as she gently took the girl by the arm, then gave that arm to her daughter.

"I'm ready to leave." Elphie said as they walked up the stairs.

"I am not ready for a place like this yet. I have so much to learn first." She sighed.

Glinda wiggled with pride, love and happiness as they walked into the street.

X

Elphie got back to excited very quickly and started telling them all about her day in the lab.

"Wait…wait. Before you go any farther you mean green thing, what accident?" Glinda said as they sat down at a small out door café near the lab.

"It really was nothing. See this very light, tiny blotch." She said pointing to her arm.

"Sweet Oz, Your hurt!" Glinda exclaimed.

"Not really darling, She is fine." Gwenot said coming to the girl's aide.

"See, I'm fine. A beaker of water was bumped and some splashed on my lab coat. I took it off as soon as I felt the tingle. I promise I am fine, I put aloe on it. Which reminds me, look at this cream. I made it." She said happily.

Every tried the cream on their hands and agreed it was very silky and soothing.

"I based it in aloe oil, and no scent. It was so much fun." Elphie said excitedly.

"And think of the possibilities, special creams and ointments for different rashes or skin problems and dry skin or… Sorry." Elphie said, realizing she was chattering rapid fire like Glinda tended to do.

"Don't apologize to us Elphaba, we are extremely proud of you." Samion said.

Glinda was a little upset that Elphie had been hurt, but she tried to put it aside because she was so excited and animated. She loved it when Elphie was like this and listened attentively as she told them more about her day, the things she had done and her conversation with Lofier. Sometime during this her father had ordered them drinks and a light snack.

"…So I am going to try to maintain a balance, as long as you keep reminding me Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"I'm not about to lose you to a lab completely, I don't care how brilliant you are. I'll share, but no more." Glinda giggled and kissed Elphie's cheek, wanting very badly to do more.

After some more talking about Elphie's lab experience, Lofier and the little pink ball, that Glinda loved, she settled down and was back to her more normal self, except for the excited twinkle in her eye that thrilled Glinda.

"Oh Glinda, I forgot to tell you the rugs will be delivered to the house tomorrow along with the drapes." Her mother said after a lull in the conversation.

"Rugs? Drapes? For us?" Elphie asked with the barest hint of panic in her voice.

"Uh-huh" Glinda grinned.

"I thought you were going to buy night clothes." Elphie said amused.

"I did, the dark blue satin is very pretty." Glinda giggled.

"But there was a new linens store and one thing lead to another and you did say we could redecorate." Glinda said in a rush of words.

"Redecorate? Oh I did didn't I." Elphie sighed.

"For someone who was so sick, miserable and upset about getting those shots, you sure do remember a lot." Elphie chuckled.

"Never say the word redecorate in her presence, unless you really mean it." Gwenot chuckled.

"Oh I meant it. She was so brave; it's the least I could do. Just promise me there is nothing pink and frilly."

"I can only promise one of those things." Glinda giggled

Elphie sighed, then smiled.

"Girls, before this discussion takes a turn for the worse. We need to make some plans."

"Okay Momsie, and no turn for the worse."

"She's right, no argument here. I'll just get a new room." Elphie smiled.

Glinda stuck out her tongue, Samion chuckled and Gwenot sighed.

"As I was saying, day after tomorrow is your last day here."

"So this is not a happy discussion." Glinda said.

"Actually, It might be. I sent a note to Byjon before we went to the lab. The Frottica string quartet is playing at the Emerald Café on the night before you two leave for Shiz and I invited him to accompany us. That note I just received was from him. He happily accepted." Gwenot said.

"Yeah!" Glinda wiggled.

"Dinner with Byjon, with the possibility of dancing!"

Elphie smiled broadly.

"I trust these plans suit you two?"

"Yep." Glinda bubbled.

"I think it sounds wonderful." Elphie said.

"Good, good." Gwenot said.

"I'll make your travel plans tomorrow. Would you like the same arrangement as last time?" Samion said.

"Elphie?" Glinda said, looking a little sad.

"Whatever you want Lyndie." Elphie said soothingly giving her hand a little squeeze.

"Remember we have that extra day."

"I do, but you have a meeting with your AS advisor in the afternoon. So yes daddy, the same arrangements." Glinda said.

"We'll leave after lunch, get there late and have a whole day, or in my case two, in order to get settled."

"I'll see to it Galindadoodle. Please don't be so sad." Samion said.

"I'll try." Glinda smiled.

"Elphie and I talked about this already. I'm fine, and get to redecorate. So, what about tonight?"

"Well, we can go home for dinner, you two have had a long day. Or we can see if your father can finagle us a terrace table at Ilono's" Gwenot grinned.

"Oh boy!" Glinda bubbled.

"Elphie, you're not ready to go home. Are you?"

"Would it matter?" Elphie chuckled.

"That's not funny." Glinda said a little hurt.

"It would matter and you know it."

Elphie was immediately sorry, not realizing that Glinda was more upset than she let on about leaving.

"I am so sorry my precious. I know it matters, I was just teasing you. Forgive me." Elphie said remorsefully.

"I'm sorry too." Glinda sighed.

"I know you were just teasing me. Daddy, will you try? If they give you a hard time, tell them the reservation is for a future Ozian head of state." Glinda grinned.

"Fine, I will let that slide, but we are even now." Elphie chuckled.

"For the time being." Glinda agreed with a twinkle in her eye.

They had a long, relaxed dinner at a table on Ilono's terrace. Glinda chattered happily about the new things for their room and Elphie told them more about her lab experience. Then they talked a little about Mr. Kwenyo's visit and Glinda's upcoming birthday including the new relatives Elphie was going to meet.

"Don't worry Elphie, they will love you." Glinda soothed.

"You said that about Jilla too."

"I also said it about my parents and my aunt and uncle. And they do. Maybe we should table this discussion and start our train list." Glinda said sensing that Elphie was getting agitated.

"Good idea." Elphie said.

"Train list?" Gwenot said.

"We discovered that the train trip between here and Shiz was the perfect opportunity to discuss things that require some attention." Glinda explained.

"It has worked rather well so far." Elphie agreed.

"This is the first time our list has only one topic." Glinda chuckled.

"We still have a couple of days yet, and I haven't seen the new room things." Elphie grinned.

X

"Thank you for the wonderful day Momsie." Glinda said s they walked into the house.

"Yes, and Samion, I can not thank you enough for arranging for me to go to the lab and meet Lofier. It was truly a thrill."

"Elphaba darling I assure you the thrill was Lofier's. The only reason you are not still there is because you are still in school and he values education."

"And don't forget the perky blonde who would beat him up if he tried to keep her there." Gwenot smiled.

"Oh yes, there is that." Samion chuckled.

"Lucky us it did not come to that." Glinda laughed.

"Very true, I happen to have first hand knowledge that hell hath no fury like Glinda scorned." Elphie chuckled.

After a round of good night hugs and kisses, Glinda gleefully dragged Elphie upstairs.

"You are going to love this stuff, I know it." Glinda said.

"I am positive I will my sweet. " Elphie pulled Glinda into her own room and into a hug.

"You're confused Elphie." Glinda said, feeling an empathic flutter when Elphie held her.

"Maybe. But now just hold me, kiss me, then show me our new room." Elphie said quietly.

Glinda complied and held Elphie close for a long time, then kissed her gently a few times then with great affection.

"Thank you, now show me what will be giving me a fresh set of nightmares." Elphie smiled.

"Which would you like first, what you will be sleeping in or on?" Glinda chuckled after they had gone over to her room.

"Surprise me." Elphie smiled.

"In." Glinda said as she bounced over to her bed.

"I bought you five new nightdresses."

"Five!" Elphie exclaimed

"Settle down and look." Glinda smiled and held up the three white nightdresses.

"See two cotton and one linen, and one is even long sleeved."

"Okay, three for me two for you. That seems fair." Elphie smiled.

"No only one for me. This is for you too." She held up the black silk.

"Simple, functional, comfortable…"

"Silk." Elphie said.

"I sleep in silk all the time, so does Momsie and a whole lot of other people. Even daddy has silk pajamas."

"Okay, okay." Elphie said throwing up her hands.

"And now… The prettiest." She held up the dark blue satin nightdress and matching slippers

"Lyndie!" Elphie blushed.

"You were with your mother."

"I know, she picked out this for me." Glinda held up the dark blue silk one.

"Matching nightdresses, Isn't that fun?"

Elphie sighed and looked at her love, who was trying to hold back her delight until she saw the reaction.

"Yes, it's fun." Elphie said mostly meaning it.

"Yeah!" Glinda giggled.

"Elphie, there were lots of things there I wanted to buy for you, long and sensuous, short and sexy and one made of see through lace. But I was practical."

"Yes you were Lyndie and not only am I very appreciative, I am also impressed." Elphie said sincerely.

"I like them all, really. It's just…"

"My mother."

""Yes and no. I don't know." Elphie sighed.

"I told my mom about buying you the white satin one." Glinda said gently.

Glinda hurriedly continued when she saw the look on Elphie's face.

"Just that you had never worn lingerie and we were try out our first little taste of romance."

"Little?"

"I left out most everything except the dinner." Glinda said trying to reassure her love.

"Elphaba, even though I talk to my mother freely about everything, our sex life is just between us. I promise."

"Lyndie, I love you so much, too much to expect you to promise something like this. I told you before I want you to talk to your mother whenever you need to, about anything you need to, anything at all. So, please, don't promise me that."

"Alright Elphie, no promises, but our sex life is just between us." Glinda said seriously.

"Good, that means no Upland Manor sex tour for us." Elphie grinned.

"Probably not, but I was thinking a Colwen Grounds sex tour might be fun." Glinda giggled.

"After all, we are off to a dandy start there."

Elphie blushed and they both laughed then shared a deep, involved kiss.

"I wanted to do that earlier, right after I saw you in that cute lab coat and goggles."

"Seeing me in the lab, got you worked up." Elphie said amused.

"A little, you were really cute in that white coat and silly goggles. And you are soooo sexy when you are being intelligent, but I think it was because for just a brief moment, there in that glass room, you played with the temple bar of your glasses." Glinda giggled and kissed Elphie again.

"Maybe you should show me the new things for our room." Elphie gasped after Glinda paid a little too much attention to her earlobe.

"Okay. Elphie." Glinda said giving her love a gentle kiss.

She did not push the issue because she sensed Elphie was getting more worked up than she wanted to be right now.

"Come here." She pulled Elphie to the bed where all of the parcels were piled.

"First, sheets. Two new sets for each of us. Here are yours, very luxurious cotton, one dark blue set and one ivory set." She took Elphie's hand, so she could feel the sheets.

"Wow, these are soft." Elphie said impressed.

"The very best cotton there is." Glinda said happily.

"And these are mine." Glinda pulled out one set of pink and one set of ivory silk sheets.

"Silk?" Elphie said.

"I love silk, what can I say?" She grinned.

"Except… New duvets." She undid the two biggest parcels.

Elphie looked at the two goose down filled bed covers. One was dark blue with ivory on the reverse side. The other was pink, also with ivory on the reverse side.

"Can you live with it Elphie? See nothing frilly, but I still get my pink."

"I like them Lyndie, but they are so…"

"Sedate?"

"Frankly, yes."

"Elphie there were lots of very pretty things, colorful things with patterns or designs, that were matching and coordinated. And I found a whole set that I loved, and figured wouldn't annoy you too much. But a thought struck me. It would have made our room too coordinated, too homey. While we do not have many visitors anymore, we still do. As long as our relationship needs to be hidden at Shiz, I thought it best to make it look like a dorm room of two friends as opposed to a bedroom of two young lovers." Glinda smiled and Elphie blushed.

"Did that make any sense at all?"

Elphie exhaled sharply.

"My sweet, it made perfect sense, and I am in awe. You did this for me."

"My love, when will you learn, I did this for us. I understand very well the need to not shout I love you from the rooftops. That conversation with Loma still pops up in my head every so often, like in the linen store when I heard her voice say –you would think you two were a married couple from the looks of this room --. Things are going to be complicated enough without something like that." Glinda sighed.

Elphie gathered Glinda into her arms and held her tight, then took her over to the sofa for a snuggle.

"I'm not upset about this, not really." Glinda said.

"I was a little angry that one reality was intruding on another. But I realized that it was naïve of me, of us, to think we could keep things completely separate. We never really have, or couldn't."

"No I guess we haven't." Elphie agreed.

"For what it is worth, I think you did a fantastic job. I love your choices, you got to redecorate, we are coordinated and I know you will have a wonderful time getting this all put together once we return. I am sorry you are still bothered by Loma's comments." Elphie kissed Glinda's forehead and stroked her hair.

"I'm not all the time. And I am looking forward to putting our room together, and to the very annoying and unhelpful comments I know you will feel obliged to make." She smiled and Elphie chuckled.

"You are dealing with what you need to here for our benefit, and I will deal with what I need to there, for our benefit. I love you, need you and want you, in many ways." Glinda smiled mischievously.

"It will work out."

"Of that I am absolutely certain." Elphie agreed.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a long time; Elphie gently stroked Glinda's cheek with her finger. Glinda sought out Elphie's lips and kissed them softly. They held each other, kissed and cuddled until very late. After a long, involved good night kiss, they reluctantly parted. Glinda skipped her bath, washed up and sank into her bed. She spent a happy night dreaming of her Elphie.

Elphie went to her room and sat on her sofa, her mind reeling. She was overwhelmed with thoughts and feelings, all of them pleasant and good, but still confusing. She was hit with a bout of insomnia and spent an eventful night trying to make sense of it all.


	74. Chapter 74

Glinda awoke from a glorious dream, full of energy and bounce. She bounded over to Elphie's room, expecting to find her love already up, bathed, dressed and reading. She was desperately disappointed to find she wasn't there at all. With a shrug and a sigh, she went to dress and go down to breakfast.

"Good morning my adoring famil…" Glinda bubbled as she walked out onto the terrace.

"Momsie, where is Elphie?" She said losing her bubble.

"Good morning to you darling. I haven't seen Elphaba this morning. I assumed she was upstairs with you."

"Popsicle?" Glinda said feeling a twinge of panic.

"Sorry darling, I haven't seen her either, but I wouldn't worry."

Glinda was beside herself and her mother sensed it.

"Now darling, do not panic, there is no call for it. She only goes to a few places here. If she is not in your room, she is either in the horse meadow or the library." Gwenot said reasonably.

"The library! Of course." Glinda said and ran back into the house.

She stopped, and ran back out to the terrace, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, thank you, and I love you." She told her chuckling parents.

She raced to the library and opened the door.

"Elphi…" She started

She saw the love of her life still in the clothes she had on the previous day, asleep with her head on the desk. Her silver pen was in her hand and books surrounded her. She weighed her options. She figured that Elphie had not been asleep for very long, so she should just leave her. But if Elphie found out that she had been asleep like this and not awakened she would be very irritated. As always, Glinda chose the lesser offense and went over to gently wake her love.

"Elphie." She said quietly.

"My love, wake up."

Elphie mumbled something, then sat upright, nearly falling out of the chair.

"I'm trying!" She said angrily

"What? What's wrong?" She grumbled.

"My love, you fell asleep in the library. Let's go upstairs and I'll lie down with you, so you can go back to sleep." Glinda said knowing the chances of this actually happening were slim.

"Don't be absurd," Elphie huffed.

"I'll go change and come back down." She said and left without further comment.

Glinda simply watched her go and smiled. She went over to the desk and saw books opened to chapters on family dynamics, lots of notes and something that looked like a letter. She was a little distressed that Elphie had suffered a bout of insomnia, but at least it appeared it was a productive one. She sighed and went to rejoin her parents on the terrace.

X

Elphie stalked to her room, bathed quickly, and changed into fresh clothes all the while admonishing herself for falling asleep in the library like that and more than likely worrying Glinda. She went over the previous night in her mind. All the good feelings she had experienced over the past few days had apparently not only confused her, but overloaded her as well. She had tried to write in her journal, but that hadn't soothed her. So she looked on her newly stocked bookshelves, and found some psychology texts that led her in the right direction. Unable, or possibly unwilling to sleep, she had gone down to the library in search of more information. She figured she had fallen asleep one, maybe two hours before Glinda came in. Clean and changed she regarded herself in the mirror. She was awake and thus less grumpy and surprised that she wasn't distressed or agitated.

"Just talk this over with Glinda, you are no longer confused, you just need to sort it all out." She said to her reflection.

"Just because you are focusing on the good things in your life, instead of the upsetting things, doesn't mean you are doing anything wrong." She said waggling her finger at herself.

She smiled slightly and went downstairs feeling a little tired, a little more introspective than usual, but good.

X

"She was asleep in the library." Glinda said sitting down and accepting a cup of coffee from her mother.

"It looked like she had been up all night researching something, I think."

"Did she go up to bed?" Samion asked.

Glinda chuckled

"No, not that I didn't suggest it. She grumped upstairs to change. She'll be here in a bit."

"I hate it when she gets insomnia!" Glinda said.

"I keep telling her to wake me, but she never does."

"Galinda, be reasonable. You do not function well when you are sleepy. She has been an insomniac since she was young. It is not a desirable state, but she does seem to be able to cope with it."

"I know, but it doesn't make it easier to know that she is up roaming around, distressed, or maybe frightened or…"

"Darling, do not jump to conclusions. Doesn't she usually talk to you about it."

"Yes." Glinda conceded with a sigh.

"But still."

X

"Good morning." Elphie said striding onto the terrace.

"Good morning Elphaba." Samion and Gwenot said in unison.

Elphaba smiled at them then gave Glinda a quick, gentle kiss on the lips, before she sat down.

"Good morning, my sweet." She said flushing slightly.

"Welcome back to the world of the civil." Glinda chuckled getting her a cup of coffee then pouring her a glass of milk.

"Thank you." Elphie smiled at her love.

"Would you like waffles or eggs?" Glinda asked.

"Eggs, please." Elphie said, knowing how much Glinda loved to do things like this for her.

"I am sorry you did not sleep well darling." Gwenot said.

"I appreciate your concern…Thank you Lyndie." Elphie said as Glinda put a plate with a small portion of fluffy scrambled eggs, a few slices of fried tomato and a small amount of breakfast potatoes.

"But I wasn't really distressed. I just couldn't turn my mind off." She smiled.

"You have had a lot going on the past couple of days." Glinda said.

"Did your midnight research help?" She said cutting into her waffle with Munchkinberry topping.

"It did actually." Elphie said after a bite of tomato.

She told them about her need to know more about the subject of family dynamics, but did not go into great detail. Glinda sensed that she still felt the need to process it all. After a brief chat, Samion excused himself to go to work. Gwenot excused herself as well, explaining that she needed to go into town to meet with the Cultural Committee, but would be back before lunch. The girls were left alone to finish their breakfast.

"I know I worried you Lyndie. I'm sorry." Elphie said sincerely.

"I was a little concerned when I couldn't find you, but Momsie gently pointed out that I was overreacting." Glinda smiled.

"I still apologize, If I feel the need for any more late night wanderings, I'll leave you a note." Elphie said.

"That would be nice, even though I would prefer it if you just woke me."

"Lyndie…"

"Don't bother, Momsie already pointed out the impracticality of that." Glinda chuckled.

"Would you like more eggs or anything else sweetheart?"

"No more food, but more coffee would be helpful." Elphie smiled.

Glinda poured her some more coffee, feeling very grown up and couplish. They sat in silence for a time while they sipped their coffee and enjoyed the warm summer morning.

"Lyndie would you mind If I went back to the library to finish what I was doing?" Elphie said after a time.

"Of course not Elphie. I'll go get my sketch pad and join you." Glinda replied with a smile.

"I would like that." Elphie smiled.

"And I will talk to you about last night, I was confused and needed to find answers."

"Whenever you are able my love. It seemed whatever happened was good for you."

"It was in a way, my precious intuit slash empath." Elphie chuckled.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie said leaning over to give her a kiss.

"I love you too, Elphie." Glinda said returning the kiss.

They walked hand in hand to the stairs and parted with a quick kiss. Elphie went to the library to finish her letter and Glinda went upstairs to get her drawing things. When she entered the library less than ten minutes later, Elphie was already deeply engrossed in writing something. She settled into one of the big comfortable chairs facing the desk and watched her love work.

After about an hour later Elphie looked up and saw Glinda sketching something, assuming it was something she saw out of the window and smiled at the wadded up pieces of sketchpad paper on the floor.

"Having trouble?" Elphie said coming over to the chairs.

"Not really. I just couldn't settle on something." Glinda smiled putting down her pencil.

"That looks like the park." Elphie said.

"I'm sketching from memory, sometimes it's easier. Did you finish what you were doing?"

"One project yes. But I need your help."

"Sure." Glinda said, intrigued. Elphie did not often ask for help like this.

"Through a rather convoluted thought process, which I will attempt to explain in a bit, I felt the need to write to Harluc and tell him I was fine. Would you please read it and tell me if it is alright?"

"Certainly Elphie. I think that was a good thing to do."

She took the letter and read Elphie's neat, precise handwriting. She had started the letter by telling Harluc that she was doing fine now, but it had taken her some time to work through everything that had happened while she had been there. She thanked him for sending a letter to Gwenot alerting her as to her arrival and that she had received, and was still receiving all of the love and support she needed. She told him about Mr. Kwenyo's visit and how he had told her of their concern. Then she told him what had really happened with Jacol, the conversations and all, including a short, non-detailed version of why she let him go. She ended the letter by thanking him and Fruoa sincerely and eloquently for everything they did for her and everything they put themselves through on her behalf, especially after the incident with Jacol. She thanked them for trying to understand and honor her nature and for equipping her so well to deal with everything she had needed to face. She stated that Harluc would from now on have her cooperation, as best as she could provide it, because he had her trust and respect, as did Fruoa. Her last lines dealt with an enclosed letter she had written to Devi, personally thanking her for her excellent care of herself and especially Miss Upland and whether or not it was appropriate for her to, protocol wise, send such a letter. Her closing expressed her appreciation and gratitude once again and it was signed with a simple Elphaba.

"Elphie this is perfect." Glinda said with admiration.

"It is simple, heartfelt and expressive, and says everything they more than likely need to know. No formality or pretension. And writing to Devi was an excellent idea. Are you happy with it?"

"I am unused to writing informal correspondence, or much of any correspondence really. I wanted to convey all of that in the friendliest manner I could, considering most of the subject matter is not really chit chat appropriate." Elphie smiled slightly

"And you did so beautifully sweetheart, just beautifully." Glinda reassured her.

Glinda went over to Elphie's chair and gave her a lingering gentle kiss.

"I am very proud of you."

"I am a little proud of myself." Elphie smiled.

"But just a little."

"Why don't you get this properly addressed and I'll get Jefet to send it out special delivery." Glinda said.

"No need for that, regular post will do."

"I know you want this to be an informal correspondence between friends, but when the Acknowledged Heir Apparent to the Governorship of Munchkinland sends a letter to the Ambassador of Munchkinland, for whatever reason, it should be treated as a matter of urgency." Glinda said seriously, then grinned.

"Besides, people of his level usually have someone to open and sort their general mail. Unless you want some secretary reading this, I suggest you make it clear, on the outside anyway, that it is from you directly to him."

Elphie thought about this.

"I guess you are right. How do you know these things?" She chuckled.

"I'm dating a nominal soon-to-be head of state. It is my duty to know these things." She said as straight-faced as she could.

Elphie arched an eyebrow and chuckled as she went to address the letter. While she was doing that Hensign knocked on the door, wanting to know where the packages from the linen store were to be put. Glinda had them brought in, so she could show Elphie later and asked Hensign to wait.

"Hensign, Elphaba needs this letter to get to Munchkinland right away, it's important." Glinda said handing him Elphie's letter.

"I shall see to it immediately Misses." Hensign said and left closing the door behind him.

"Lyndie…"

"Oh it is important, and that was fun. Like it was some big state secret." Glinda giggled.

Elphie gathered her up into a playful hug.

"What would I ever do without you."

"We will never know the answer to that question." Glinda said giving Elphie a kiss.

X

"Gwenot, an attic sale is a wonderful idea for a fund-raising project. I know I haven't sorted through my closets and trunks in far too long." Mrs. Bertyf said.

"Same here Katria." Mrs. Saquir agreed.

"I'll make the arrangements to host the sale at the Cultural Center."

"Speaking of the Cultural Center." Mrs. Vopol interjected.

"My cousin said she saw Galinda at the Frottica Follies."

"Your cousin attended the Follies?" Gwenot smiled, not really wanting to enter into this conversation.

"Goodness no!" Mrs. Vopol responded emphatically.

"She was there to judge the art show."

"Gwenot, isn't Galinda a little young to be attending such an event, especially unescorted?" Loyrea Lonert, the Ladies Cultural Committee, vice-chairwoman asked.

"I don't think so, she is almost eighteen, attending University, and she was accompanied by Elphaba." Gwenot said pleasantly.

"Elphaba, yes. She is a very interesting girl." Katria said.

"I saw the two of them in town the other day. They were walking hand in hand down the street."

"I saw them yesterday, in the park doing the same thing. And sitting together, very close together, on a swing." Mrs. Vopol said.

"We thought you might want to know so you could take appropriate action."

It's unbefitting for an almost eighteen year old young lady to behave that way in public with a best friend. That is what children do." Katria said.

"Ladies, I appreciate your concern." Gwenot smiled.

"But I am fully aware of how my daughter and Elphaba behave. They have developed a very close and special relationship and have been through a lot together." Gwenot said casually.

"As I said, I appreciate your concern, but you needn't bother yourselves about it. Now, I will ask Galinda to sketch an illustration for the attic sale advertisement before she leaves for school. Is there anything in particular you would like included?" Gwenot said, ready to jot down notes and effectively changing the subject.

The two women who had confronted her about Galinda and Elphaba looked at her in sheer disbelief.

"Whatever Galinda comes up with will be perfect." Loyrea said enthusiastically.

"It always is."

Several other members of the committee agreed and started talking about other sketches that Galinda had done for them over the years. The conversation reverted back to the attic sale and they finalized some details then adjourned and went their separate ways. Gwenot walked out to her carriage knowing that the conversation had not really ended.

X

Glinda was sketching and Elphie was reading, they had talked a little more about the letter Elphie wrote, then settled down into the big chairs, and were enjoying some comfortable quiet time together, occasionally exchanging a loving gaze or warm smile.

"Hey Elphie." Glinda said after a time.

Elphie looked up from her book expectantly.

"Let's go riding after lunch."

"Okay Lyndie, riding sounds fun." Elphie said distractedly.

"Do you want to talk?" Glinda said gently.

"Yesterday, I started to feel confused, and was confused as to why I was confused." Elphie grinned.

"That does explain why I was confused by the double dose of confusion I felt from you." Glinda chuckled, then couldn't stop.

Elphie smiled at her indulgently until the chuckling subsided

"Sorry." Glinda said with a final little chortle

"That amused me for some reason."

"It amused me a little too, when I figured out that I was confused because I was content and things were good." Elphie smiled

"This just took an interesting turn." Glinda said, relived that Elphie wasn't hurting or upset.

"The past few days have been good, fun and very loving. Mr. Kwenyo coming to check on me threw me a little, and telling him what I did was painful, but it didn't last, really. Then I thought about that toast I made at my birthday. I have no idea where it came from; especially the term cobbled together family. To make a complicated, convoluted thought process a little simpler. I needed to figure out what a family was, define it." Elphie said.

"I'm with you so far…more or less." Glinda smiled.

She knew this comment wouldn't bother Elphie, they had talked through many of her introspections and as long as Glinda understood the gist, all was well.

"Good, because I barely understand it." Elphie chuckled.

"I wasn't exactly sure what to look for, but I'm a researcher at heart, so I attacked my bookshelves and found some psychology and sociology texts. I found a term that struck a chord, family dynamics. I understand the term dynamic as it applies to experiments and such. How things interact together, act and react, basically. So I assumed this term meant how families interact. I came here to see if I could find more." Elphie said.

"So far so good." Glinda giggled.

"But you're sure this leads to you writing that letter to Harluc?"

"It does, remember who is talking here."

"Good point. Continue." Glinda smiled.

"Okay. I found quite a few books that had different things on the subject. I am not going to go into depth now, but I would like to sometime because it is rather interesting. I was reading about family structures, how they change and adapt to things like death, marriages, etcetera, the different roles people have, functional and dysfunctional families, what can cause dysfunction in families, and lots more. I gave myself a crash course in what makes up a family." Elphie explained looking expectantly at Glinda.

"Still here." Glinda smiled happily, agreeing that this was fascinating and telling Elphie that she was amazed at how much information she had absorbed in such a short time.

"You are my delight, do you know that?" Elphie chuckled.

"I do know that, now get to the letter part." Glinda giggled.

Elphie smiled.

"There was a section about how children from dysfunctional, abusive or otherwise unstable families, and I am coming to terms with the fact that I fall into this category, can have an array of relationship issues. I won't get into those right now, although they do apply to me. And those issues tend to hinder their ability to create or integrate into a stable family structure. " Elphie said with no hint of distress.

"Hinder, but not prevent." Glinda said.

"True. It said that some people never form lasting relationships, some just create or enter into a new dysfunctional cycle, but some form happy, functional relationships. But from the sound of it those are the lucky ones. The ones who have an opportunity to experience what a good family is like, realize things can be different, and work to make it so. "

"Like you." Glinda smiled.

"Like me, because of you." Elphie said seriously.

Glinda smiled and went over to give Elphie a kiss, but didn't say anything.

"Lyndie, Yesterday at the lab, I was relatively comfortable in a room full of strangers, most of them men. Part of that was because it was a lab and I understand that culture, but I think most was because your father was being, well fatherly. I understood on an emotional level, an odd feeling for me, that he would never put me in, or leave me in an unsafe environment and I trusted that. Harluc called Gwenot my surrogate mother, and I accepted it as true, unconsciously. Something had to have reshaped my understanding of how parents behave, because my own father constantly put me in unsafe situations, among other things, and my mother died when I was nine and barely tolerated my existence before that, from what I remember."

"Elphie…"

"No, my sweet. It is okay. I have been trying to make sense of the family I was born into for awhile. It is hard to reconcile because what I grew up with and the one that has been given me are so different. I think Mr. Kwenyo's visit confused me, because it seemed unnecessary, but it felt good. Sometime during all of that, I accepted what you had told me and what I think I knew already on some level, that he considers me like a daughter, and this is what fathers do for their daughters. Just like mothers travel all night on a train to check up on a sick child, at least in some families."

"Go on Elphie, you haven't lost me yet." Glinda sniffled.

"And that is what was unsettling me and adding to the confusion. Why some families do things like that and others don't. And what causes the differences. You know how I get when there are to many unknowns."

"Vaguely." Glinda grinned.

"Well all of this constituted too many unknowns I guess, because I needed to find out what makes a family."

"And you did." Glinda wiggled happily.

"I did, at least in the theoretic realm, which works for now." Elphie smiled.

"Glinda, It really helped me to read, in academic terms, that there are other families like mine and others like yours and others that fall in between. And that some accept the spouses, boyfriends or girlfriends of their children, and make them part of the family and others don't. There are other people that have father figures instead of fathers and accept their spouses, or girlfriend's mother as their own. And other people that have people around them that they care enough about to consider family. Just like when I read about sexual assault in your mother's books, I saw myself in those pages I read last night. And I saw you, and Mr. Kwenyo, and your parents, Aunt, Uncle and cousin, my father, sister, brother and great grandfather. And I saw Harluc and Fruoa."

"Finally!" Glinda said with an exasperated giggle and loving, twinkling eyes.

"I learned that sometimes a close knit group of people with a common bond consider themselves a family of sorts, and protect, nurture, support, work and fight with one another like families do. I became an unwitting member of the Colwen Grounds diplomatic family. When I pieced all of this together, and thought about what Mr. Kwenyo told me, I felt the need to acknowledge what they did for me, even in that very small way."

"You're right. You managed to get from being confused about being happy to writing a thank you letter to an ambassador by researching family dynamics, and surprisingly it made sense."

"I was confused because I felt happy and content, and on some level I knew it had to do with here and your parents, and you. I am creating a family, and it started with you."

Glinda laughed and went to sit on Elphie's lap and kissed her with fervor, and Elphie returned it with equal fervor.

They were interrupted by a knock on the library door.

"What is it with place!" Elphie said, darkening in color.

"I swear, I am never kissing you outside of the confines of a locked bedroom again."

"Come on in." Glinda called, getting off of Elphie's lap.

"And you settle down." She giggled.

"Hello darlings." Gwenot said breezing into the room.

"Hello Gwenot." Elphie said.

"Hi Momsie, how was the biddy committee?" Glinda said flopping into a chair.

"Galinda! You know I do not approve of that term." Gwenot admonished half-heartedly.

"But they are all well and on high alert."

"Meaning?" Glinda giggled.

"You have been spotted my darlings, The process of becoming a public couple has begun."

Elphie groaned audibly and Glinda laughed.

"One of them saw us?"

"Two actually, one on the day you went on a date and the other yesterday in the park. They wanted me to be aware." Gwenot chuckled.

"This is not a problem Elphaba, really, so don't get flustered." Gwenot said soothingly.

"I know, I know." Elphie sighed.

"But it does propose an interesting dilemma for me, however. One I am a little surprised I did not anticipate." Gwenot said.

"What's that Momsie?" Glinda said earnestly.

"How to respond. I mean your relationship is still new, and yours to discuss and tell people about or not, as you choose. I will handle this in whatever manner you wish me to and tell them whatever you want."

"That is a dilemma." Glinda said.

"Maybe we could simpl…"

"Tell them the truth." Elphie said.

Glinda looked with disbelief into her love's eyes.

"Why not?" Elphie sighed.

"If all of that stuff I have spent the last hour or so rambling on about means anything, then why not?"

"She is referring to her all-nighter study session on the subject of families, and what they are." Glinda directed at her mother.

Gwenot simply nodded.

"I was going to tackle this on the train trip, but think about it." Elphie said logically.

"The only reason we haven't as you say, shouted this from the rooftops, is because I am reserved, private, anti-social and fluster easily." She grinned.

"The only place this can really hurt us, is Shiz."

"That's true." Glinda said.

"And you are not anti-social…anymore, much."

"This is your hometown Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"The place you love and know. Where you grew up. If anyone should be reticent about telling people in Frottica about our relationship, it's you." Elphie said.

"You know I am unable to envision the future as you can. But I know it will be with you, and will probably be here."

"That must have been some all-nighter you pulled." Gwenot chuckled.

"It was. It cleared up some issues, created others, but I am finally beginning to understand how I fit in to all of this"

"Elphaba darling that is wonderful." Gwenot said sincerely.

"My nature has not changed. But my reality has. So as far as I am concerned you can handle comments about Glinda and I as you see fit."

"I agree with Elphie mommy. You know these people and how they think. I just don't want it to hurt you." Glinda said.

"Oh my darlings, there is no way this could ever hurt me. My family and what is best for them is all that matters. I meant it when I said Frottica is a safe place for you two, even with the ever vigilante biddy committee." Gwenot chuckled.

"Momsie!" Glinda giggled.

"Well, we can talk more later if you wish, but now I am going to go get ready for lunch. It's in half-an-hour." Gwenot said raising and heading towards the door.

"Okay Momsie. We'll see you on the terrace. Right now though, I am going to kiss the stuffing out of my adorable and amazing girlfriend."

"Lyndie!" Elphie gasped.

"That's nice darling." Gwenot deadpanned.

"You two enjoy yourselves." She left chuckling and shutting the door behind her.

Glinda was in the midst of a giggle fit.

"Why do you do things like that to me?" Elphie sighed.

"Oh come on, I don't very often, not on purpose anyway. And any way you laid down the challenge." She said sitting back down on Elphie's lap.

"Oh really?"

"I quote. I am never kissing you outside of the confines of a locked bedroom again."

"Oh yeah." Elphie grinned.

"I really need to watch what I say. But you have to admit we have been interu…"

"Pipe down." Glinda said putting her mouth on Elphie's.

Glinda kissed Elphie slowly, and with purpose. She put her arms around her and held her close, stroking her hair as she puled away for a split second then kissed her again, letting her tongue explore freely. Elphie reciprocated and they melted into one another, letting their passion flow between them through deep kisses and soft caresses. After a long while, they finally parted, with a few final, gentle kisses and Glinda put her head on Elphie's shoulder.

"I am so in love with you, Elphaba Thropp." She said tightening her hold.

"I am crazy about you, adore you and need you."

Elphie indicated that Glinda needed to get up and they stood up together, still holding each other. Glinda pulled away just enough to be able to look in her love's eyes.

"I'd like to talk about this some more." Glinda said quietly.

"We will my precious, I am sure I will need to. But now what do you feel from me?"

Glinda concentrated and smiled.

"I feel this." Glinda said and pulled Elphie into a smoldering kiss that encompassed a lifetime.

"Girls, lunch is ready on the terrace." Gwenot called from outside the door, without going in, or even bothering to knock.


	75. Chapter 75

"I am telling you Elphie, a library is inevitable." Glinda giggled.

"A library?" Elphie said, emphasizing the a.

"I don't want to tie myself to just one. You know, keep our options open." Still giggling.

"You do realize that it is highly unlikely that I will survive to the age of 20, if you keep this up." Elphie smiled.

"Well, just hang on until we are safely back at school, and we'll take it from there." Glinda kissed her lightly.

"Now let's go. I think Momsie called us for lunch."

Glinda took Elphie's very dark green hand and pulled her out of the library.

X

"Nice of you to finally join me." Gwenot smiled.

"It was Elphie's fault." Glinda giggled.

"Somehow I doubt that she is at fault, or at least entirely at fault." Seeing the look on the girl's dark green face.

"And before you begin to protest your innocence, is there anything that you two would like to do in town tomorrow before we meet Byjon for dinner?" Gwenot chuckled lightly.

"Elphie?" Glinda said.

"Whatever you would like, my sweet." Elphie said.

"This salad is delicious." She added.

"Manicures?" Glinda said.

"I think that is a good idea." Gwenot said.

"I'll make arrangements."

"Thanks Momsie. Oh and I forgot to tell Daddy something. Do you think he has made our plans yet?"

"I do not believe so, he was going to leave work early and do it on the way home."

"Great, I can send him a message." Glinda said.

"Lyndie is something wrong?" Elphie said.

"Oh, no Elphie. I was just going to have him send word to Mr. Frama about our arrival time, so he will be at the depot to pick us up."

"I didn't even think about that." Elphie said and Glinda smiled.

"Write a note after lunch darling and I will have Jefet take it to your father." Gwenot said.

Is there a new dressing on this salad?" Elphie said.

"It is really good." Glinda said.

"Creamy."

"Cook said she had been experimenting." Gwenot said.

"We will make sure to tell her we approve." Elphie smiled.

"So what do you all have planned for this afternoon? Since I am assuming Elphaba, you will not be taking a nap." Gwenot chuckled.

"We are going riding." Glinda said.

"That sounds like fun. Galinda I need a favor of you when you are finished with your ride." Gwenot said.

"Anything Momsie."

Gwenot told her about the attic sale and the need for an illustration for the advertisement.

"Yippee!" Glinda squealed.

"I love working on the fundraising project."

Elphie laughed at her love's enthusiasm.

"You are very wound up today."

"Am I?" Glinda giggled.

"Yes, you are. Maybe you should take a nap." Elphie smiled.

"Only if you take one with me." Glinda sing-songed happily.

"Gwenot, How would you like your daughter to spend the summer here at home." Elphie chuckled, getting up from the table.

"Nope. No way mean green thing. I am your problem now." Glinda bubbled.

"Problem being the operative word." Elphie sighed.

"Well come on then, let's take the dishes in and tell Cook we liked the dressing." Elphie smiled, gave Gwenot a kiss on the cheek and walked into the house, caring some of the lunch plates.

"I have now idea how, or why she puts up with me!" Glinda giggled.

"Oh I think you do." Gwenot laughed.

"Have a nice ride darling, use tack and come see me when you return and we will go over the attic sale notes, and don't forget the note for your father."

"Okay Momsie." Glinda said giving her a quick peck. Then she picked up the rest of the plates and skipped off to the kitchen.

X

"Cook, your new salad dressing was excellent." Elphie said setting the plates on the counter.

"I'm glad you liked it… Galinda Upland, stop running with those dishes." Cook admonished.

"I'm not running, I'm skipping." Glinda said.

"She's in a mood." Elphie said.

"I'd say so." Cook chuckled.

"Great dressing Cookie." Glinda said.

"Thank you. Miss Elphaba, do you like eggplant?" Cook asked.

"I do not think I know that food." Elphie said after a little thought.

"It's a vegetable. It looks like a big purple teardrop." Glinda said.

"I know she has never had it at Shiz."

"But, I'd love to try it." Elphie said enthusiastically.

"Then eggplant for dinner." Cook said.

"Cook, you wouldn't by chance happen to have any of your wonderful cookies, with the little chocolate pieces in them would you?" Glinda said with a grin.

"I by chance would. And some cinnamon almond." Cook smiled getting a plate full of cookies.

Both girls smiled broadly and took their favorites off of the plate.

"Thank you." Elphie said.

"Me too." Glinda said.

"Ready to ride Elphie?"

"I am."

They thanked Cook again for the cookies and left. Glinda ran back in and got another one of each cookie off of the plate as Cook waved her spoon.

X

"Lets go to the parlor, so I can write a note to Popsicle." Glinda said taking Elphie's hand and twirling under it.

"Okay." Elphie laughed.

Glinda wrote out a quick little note with what she wants her father to do.

"Lyndie, Are we going to dress for ridding?" Elphie said.

"You want to ride naked?" Glinda giggled.

"What?" Elphie said

"Who wants to ride naked?" Gwenot chuckled as she walked into the parlor.

"Apparently Elphie." Glinda giggled.

Elphie scowled at her. Glinda handed her mother the note, and told her they would check in when they were finished riding then took Elphie's hand and led her out of the parlor.

"Yes my love, in answer to your question, we are going to put on our riding clothes." Glinda said apologetically.

"And I am very sorry. I am just feeling extra giddy and in love. I'll reign it in a little." Glinda smiled as they walked upstairs.

"No need to reign it in at all, I love you even when you are trying to kill me. But if you could just tone it down a little in front of your mother, I would appreciate it." Elphie said, giving her a quick kiss.

"I'll try Elphie." Glinda grinned slyly

"Now, go get your things and change in my room."

"Will you promise to behave like a lady and control yourself?" Elphie said seriously with twinkling eyes.

"Of course Elphie." Glinda grinned.

"All right then." Elphie said warily.

She went and collected the items that she now considered her riding garb, a typical blouse, jacket, boots and helmet, but a loose fitting skirt. Glinda was in her undergarments, putting her hair into a ponytail when Elphie arrived. She laid her things out on the bed and disrobed.

"You are beautiful." Glinda said standing in the bathroom door.

"And you're still in a mood." Elphie said without turning around.

She put on her blouse and Glinda turned her around and started to button it, while kissing her softly.

"It does seem a bit odd to be kissing you while buttoning you up, but I did say I would behave." Glinda giggled.

"Glinda tell me, what has gotten into you today" Elphie said helping her into her own blouse.

"I had a wonderful and very interesting dream last night."

"Well that does explain it." Elphie chuckled.

"No, it wasn't all sex. I saw us, grown up and very happy, doing different things. Sipping coffee on the terrace, eating at Ilono's, dancing together at the Cultural Center ballroom, and making love. It all thrilled me."

Elphie gathered her beaming love into her arms and held her.

"Lyndie, what a wonderful dream." She said letting her go with a kiss.

"I'm sorry my insomnia spoiled your wake up. I'm sure you were disappointed when I wasn't in my room."

"Oh Elphie no. I mean yes I was, and worried. But after you told me everything that you worked through, I realized that my dream and your bout of insomnia were both about the same thing. Our life together, and that made me giddy with love."

"Interesting thought." She slipped on her skirt and fastened it.

"Too bad you didn't fall asleep and dream in the library, then we would have made love in the library." Elphie chuckled.

"Uh-uh." Glinda said pulling on her boots.

"When we make love in the library…"

"You mean if." Elphie smiled.

"When we do." Glinda grinned.

"It will be very slow, gentle, passionate and very, very real. And if we do not go ride right now, I might not be able to keep my promise of behaving." Glinda chuckled, kissing Elphie with abandon.

Then she grabbed their helmets, Elphie's hand and headed for the door.

X

"Better now?" Elphie said, kissing the pale hand that was in hers.

"Yep." Glinda grinned.

"I told you I get worked up easily, but I can settle down just as easily…usually."

"Well, this is at least partially my fault, and I will find a way to make it up to you." Elphie smiled.

"Ooh. Fun!" Glinda laughed.

"Who know my mean green thing was capable of sexual intrigue."

"Tell me what that means and I'll let you know if I'm capable or not." Elphie chuckled.

Both girls laughed merrily as they walked hand in hand into the stables They helped Tymik saddle Starlight and Starshine then took a slow ride along the trails They talked about the morning, and the past few days and weeks. Elphie was still feeling introspective and talked a little about how different things were for her and how hard it still was sometimes. She talked a little about her father, but did not become distressed or upset.

Glinda talked her into galloping a little; assuring her that Starshine would follow right along with Starlight and stop whenever she signaled. Elphie agreed, somewhat reluctantly, and after a warning to hold on they were off.

"Faster Elphie?" Glinda called after they galloped at a moderate pace for a short while.

"Are you crazy?" Elphie yelled.

Glinda slowed her horse and Elphie's followed suit.

"Thank you." Elphie said still clinging to the saddle.

"You can let go now sweetheart." Glinda chuckled.

X

"Mrs. Upland." Sargy said tapping on the open door of Gwenot's private parlor.

"Yes Sargy."

"Mrs. Sumyet is here to see you and Miss Galinda."

"All right. " Gwenot said wondering why her friend had dropped in.

"Tell her I will be right down."

Sargy nodded and left and Gwenot freshened up quickly.

"Chaxi." Gwenot said happily when she entered the parlor.

"Gwen." She said and they embraced warmly.

"I did not know you were back already." The ladies sat down.

"My work ended early and I thought I would stop by and check up on Galinda, before she went back to school."

"How very thoughtful." Gwenot said sincerely.

"The girls are riding. Lets me go get us some tea, and track them down. Can you wait?"

"I have plenty of time, no hurry." Chaxi smiled.

Gwenot went to the kitchen and saw the girls walking up to the house from the stables hand in hand and smiled. Glinda was bouncing along, apparently talking and giggling about something and Elphaba was smiling broadly and occasionally kissing her daughter's hand. She thought that anyone who thought that a woman being in love with another woman was somehow an aberration, needed to see these two together for just a short time. She asked cook to please fix up some iced tea and cider and bring it to the parlor. Then she called to the girls, who were now with in hearing range, to go to the parlor.

"They are on their way." Gwenot said as she came back into the parlor.

"How was your trip?"

Cook brought in the drinks and the two friends talked casually in the brief time they had to wait

"Chaxi! Hi." Glinda said coming into the parlor from the terrace with Elphie right behind her.

Elphie recognized the name, and remembered what Glinda had told her and flushed deeply.

"Chaxi, this is Elphaba. Elphie, this is mom's friend Chaxi, the empath who is helping me."

"I am very pleased to meet you Elphaba." Chaxi said, trying to put the obviously distressed girl at ease.

"Likewise Chaxi. Would you please excuse me?" Elphie said fleeing the room.

"Galinda?" Gwenot said confused.

"Is she all right?" Chaxi said

"She was upset."

"She's fine." Galinda sighed, knowing exactly what was flustering her love.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to her?" Chaxi said.

"I'm sure. She will be fine in a bit. I promise." Glinda said.

"So what brings you here Chaxi? I thought you were in the Emerald City?"

"Why don't I go and let you two talk." Gwenot said.

"Thank you Gwen." Chaxi said.

"Momsie, she really is okay." Glinda said sincerely.

"I know darling." Gwenot smiled and left.

"I apologize Chaxi, Elphie wasn't trying to be rude. She flusters easily." Glinda said after her mom left.

"That's quite all right. I remember you said she was a very private person, was what happened to her color…"

"Blushing. She gets very dark green when she blushes. I forgot to mention she was green, didn't I?" Glinda smiled.

"It was a little surprising, but we need not discuss Elphaba, unless you wish to. I wanted to see how things were going for you, before you left for school." Chaxi said and sipped her tea.

They settled in and talked about the little flutters of emotion that Galinda had been experiencing and about the conversation her and Elphie had about how her new power might affect her studies and social life.

X

Elphie knew she had severely overreacted. But she had been caught off guard, and that on top of being a little tired and trying to keep up with Glinda's very good mood had apparently been too much for her. She bathed and put on fresh clothes while trying to talk herself into going back downstairs, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. People knowing that they were a couple was one thing, knowing that they were intimate was another all together. She saw that Sargy had started to gather her things to be packed and busied herself with finishing up, all the while telling herself she was being ridiculous.

X

After a nice long and reassuring talk with Chaxi, Glinda went looking for Elphie, figuring after an hour or so she had settled down.

"Going somewhere?" Glinda chuckled seeing her love packing.

"I seriously thought about running away from home, but I don't know the horses well enough to move in with them." Elphie smiled at her love.

Glinda grinned, remembering when she had tried to move into the stables when she was young. She took Elphie into her arms and held her tightly.

"I am sorry my love, I had no idea our visitor was Chaxi." She said quietly.

"Of course you didn't Lyndie. I did not mean to be so rude, I just couldn't cope with…"

"It's alright Elphie. She's an empath remember. She understands."

Elphie pulled away and gave Glinda a gentle kiss.

"I understand too sweetheart, really. Do you need to talk about it?"

"No. I'm fine and realize I overreacted somewhat."

"Okay then. Will you come and sit with me while I bathe, then I need to start Momsie's sketches…and pack."

Elphie took Glinda's hand and they walked across the hall.

While Glinda picked out a change of clothes, Elphie ran her a bath. Glinda still worried a little when Elphie did this, but she knew her love enjoyed doing it for her, so she held her tongue.

"Bath salts or purple bottle?" Elphie said poking her head out of the bathroom.

She inhaled sharply when she saw a naked Glinda laying her clothes out.

"Thank you sweetheart, and salts please." Glinda giggled.

Elphie helped her love into the tub, unable to take her eyes off of her.

"Speaking of salts, we might want to get some of that medicine Momsie gave you the first time you rode. The galloping on your own may make you a little sore." Glinda said as she settled into the steaming water.

"I feel fine now, but I'll ask her." Elphie said sitting on the stool.

"Did everything go okay with Chaxi?" Elphie asked after a time.

"Oh yes, she was just checking in." Glinda said handing Elphie her bath brush.

While Elphie scrubbed her back, and the legs she lifted up, Glinda told her about the conversation.

"She told me that my extra giddy silliness might have been me channeling your very good mood."

"Channeling?" Elphie said relinquishing the bath brush.

"Chaxi said sometimes it happens when new empaths don't have control over their power yet. Apparently, I did not realize what I was feeling was partly me and partly you and it made me giddier than normal. She gave me some tips on how to deal with it if I notice it happening again before I get into training at school."

"Interesting concept. It doesn't seem bad though."

"She warned me that channeling is not a good thing for an empath. It wasn't bad for me now, because the power has not yet fully manifested. But she said that it can be dire, one boy didn't realize he was channeling anger that wasn't his and beat up someone. You may want to move my love, I am going to wash my hair."

Elphie moved out of splash range.

"Hmmm, I guess that aspect could be disastrous if not controlled." She said.

"Mmmm hmmm." Glinda said massaging shampoo into her hair.

"And it is a good thing I am not particularly amorous by nature, or today would have been as interesting as your dream."

Glinda giggled, got shampoo in her eyes and yelped. Elphie handed her a washing cloth and apologized for being humorous, pledging it would never happen again.

"Humorous or not, it is true." Glinda chuckled after she rinsed off her hair.

She stood up and Elphie wrapped her in a towel.

"I like it when you do this, even if it does concern me just a little." Glinda said as she wrapped a towel around her hair.

"I like to do it. Sort of like you like to fix my plates."

"I guess I do like to do that, don't I?" Glinda mused.

"I hadn't paid attention, it just seemed right." She smiled.

She dressed quickly and dried her hair while she and Elphie talked about more little things they like to do for one another. After she was dressed and hair up in a damp ponytail. Glinda realized her drawing things were still in the library, so they went down there.

"Elphie!" Glinda said when she saw the parcels still in the library.

"I forgot all about the rugs."

"What rugs?" Elphie said.

"You remember, the ones for our room, and drapes."

"Oh yes, I did block that out didn't I." Elphie chuckled.

"Stop it." Glinda smiled giving her a kiss.

"They go with the room, but are a little more me than you."

"Uh-oh." Elphie smiled, carrying the bundles over to the desk.

Glinda opened the one with the rugs and pulled out three oval ones and one rectangular one.

The oval ones were woven and colorful. They had the blue, pink and ivory of the sheets and duvets but also had green, yellow, red, orange and purple.

"The big one is for in between our beds, it should just fit. And the smaller ones are for the floor spaces at the foot."

"Okay, I can live with these." Elphie smiled.

"Yeah!" Glinda giggled.

"The rectangular one is for the bathroom, it matches the new towels."

"We have new towels?"

"I forgot to mention towels." Glinda sighed

"I am assuming they are blue, ivory and pink." Elphie smiled

"Two of each. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you."

"No apologies Lyndie, my towels were getting a little shabby from the extra washing." Elphie reassured her.

"Do you think you have the strength for the drapes?" Glinda teased.

"Why not?" Elphie chuckled

"Lyndie, these are beautiful." Elphie said when Glinda pulled them out of the parcel.

She reached out to touch the sheer lace curtains, and valence, both ivory colored, then gathered her love into a hug.

"You did a wonderful job, redecorating our room. I love all of it."

"Even the rugs?" Glinda chuckled.

"Even the rugs, just promise me again that your parents did not pay for all of this."

"They didn't. And I don't think this is what Colwen Grounds had in mind when they issued you a travel allowance." Glinda laughed.

"Probably not." Elphie laughed along, and then they shared a playful, affectionate kiss.

The next playful kiss involved a merry chase around the library. They fell chuckling and giggling onto the sofa when Gwenot walked in.

"Hello girls." She laughed.

"Oh. Hi Momsie." Glinda said popping her head over the back of the couch.

"We were playing kiss tag." She giggled.

"We were?" Elphie said sitting up and flushing slightly.

"I just thought of it." Glinda said reasonably.

"Sounds amusing." Gwenot chuckled.

"And like you are still channeling."

"No not really." Elphie smiled.

"She tended to get like this before she became an empath."

Glinda looked at her in amazement.

"I can imagine." Gwenot smiled knowingly.

"Dinner is in two hours darlings." Gwenot smiled.

"Good, I have time. Mom, can you tell me a little about the fundraiser so I can do some preliminary sketches."

"Certainly darling."

Glinda settled in a chair, Gwenot on the sofa and Elphie got a couple of the books she had been reading, which were still on the desk, and sat in the chair, across from Glinda. The artist and her mother talked ideas, while the researcher read about them.

"I'll let you know when dinner is ready." Gwenot said as she rose to leave

"Okay mommy." Glinda said.

"Oh and mom, could you get some of that special analgesic for Elphie, she galloped on Starshine all by herself." Glinda giggled.

"I will see there is some, and a glass of milk to put it in on your nightstand."

"Thank you Gwenot."

" You are welcome. " She started to go then stopped.

" And girls." She paused.

"No running in the house." She winked.

Glinda giggled, Elphie blushed and Gwenot left chuckling.

X

They spent the time before dinner quietly working on their own things. Every so often Glinda showed Elphie what she was doing, to get her opinion, then she checked in on what she was reading, gave her a kiss and went back to sketching. When Gwenot came to get them they had shifted onto the sofa. Glinda was leaning against Elphie, using her knees to prop up her sketchpad. Elphie was reading, with the book laying on the armrest, one hand turning pages and the other around Glinda. Gwenot looked at the scene for a moment. She engaged her intuitive powers and got a sense of overwhelming contentment, love and affection. And some curiosity, which seemed to radiate from Elphaba.

"You are a lucky woman." She whispered to herself.

"Girls." She said quietly, to minimize the startle factor for Elphaba.

"Dinner is ready."

"Thanks mom, I'm starving." Glinda said stroking Elphie's hand after she startled.

She got up and stretched, and pulled Elphie into a hug, they shared a kiss and walked hand in hand to the solarium.

X

"Why not on the terrace?" Glinda said as her father sat her then Elphaba.

"It looks like rain." Samion said.

"And hello you to you darling. My day? It was good, thank you for asking." He chuckled.

"I am beginning to see why you were drawn to my sarcastic nature." Elphie smiled.

"Oh he is no where near as good at it as you." Glinda giggled.

"No offense daddy."

"None taken." He smiled

"That is because he sees the value in civil conversation." Elphie grinned.

"Good point." Glinda laughed.

Elphie decided that she really liked eggplant and asked if it was always served this way. It was lightly breaded and fried, and served on pasta with a think, flavorful tomato based sauce. No one else had tried it either and they asked Cook about it. During dinner Samion filled them in on the news of the day, and Elphie and Glinda told him about their ride and Chaxi's visit. Gwenot told him about this year's Ladies Cultural Committee fundraiser and the comments from some of the ladies, her responses and her talk with the girls.

"I told Elphie, when they were here for dinner last time, that we could give them the vapors by showing them Byjon's waltz picture. Now we can do it by just showing them us." Glinda giggled.

"Some of them are a bit on the conservative side." Samion said.

"I say, just behave in whatever way you think is appropriate, and let the biddy committee cluck." He grinned

"Daddy!" Glinda giggled.

"Well, that is how I feel Galindadoodle." He said seriously.

"I have no doubt I will be hearing from the husbands and that your mother has not heard the last from those ladies. Frankly, it is none of their damn business." He said definitively.

"Samion, really!" Gwenot admonished mildly.

Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled.

"Not that I disagree." Gwenot chuckled.

"Girls, These woman and their husbands are not the end all be all of our social and work lives. If they choose not to associate with us because they do not approve of your relationship, that is their loss. And we will not miss them in the slightest." He said with conviction.

"Sami, my darling, I could not have said that better." Gwenot smiled.

Glinda was sniffling and Elphie felt a lump form in her throat.

They talked more about this while they finished dinner and had dessert. Samion and Gwenot both reassured the girls that they could handle whatever came up and that they were not to worry about it at all. Elphie and Glinda asked some questions and talked a little about how they have been dealing with it a Shiz. Glinda was very happy they had this talk, it made her feel secure. Elphie was a little overwhelmed by the whole thing, but just a little and Samion and Gwenot both were glad they had an opportunity to talk to the girls about this and find out how they wanted to handle the subject. They were both impressed and proud that they were beginning to be open about their relationship, and they told them so.

X

After dinner, since it hadn't rained, Gwenot and Glinda went to sit on the terrace to work on the fundraiser.

"Samion." Elphie said after he had walked Gwenot to the terrace.

"I want to ask...I mean, if you're not busy…"

"What would you like Elphaba?" Samion said kindly.

"I want to ask you a favor, if you have time…and want to." She said a little shyly.

"Darling, as long as you do not ask me to work a jigsaw puzzle with you, whatever you would like is yours."

Elphie smiled and settled down.

"I was hoping you would give me another piano lesson, before I go back to school."

"I would be delighted my darling child. And there is now time like the present." He said taking her hand and leading her to the piano.

"Momsie, I wish things like this weren't so hard for her." Glinda sighed as she watched Elphie struggle to talk with her father.

"It will not always be darling. Over the past week or so she has made great strides, especially in dealing with a father figure."

"I know. Knowing what her life was like and seeing first hand how her father and sister treat her makes me truly understand how spoiled I was."

"We may have catered to you a bit too much, but I do not think you suffered for it." Gwenot smiled.

"I don't think so either." Glinda giggled.

Mother and daughter talked about the fundraiser and other things, while Glinda worked on the sketches she started. Every so often she beamed as she heard the muffled voices of her father and her girlfriend together and the little melodies that they were playing. Glinda redid one of her sketches to incorporate some musical instruments, dark clothing and some pipes. After she colored them in, She and her mother went into the ballroom.

"Having fun?" Gwenot said as the sat down near the piano.

"We are. She is a natural." Samion said.

"This is fun." Elphie said.

"I think learning a more portable instrument will be fun too."

Glinda showed them her sketches, some were humorous, with closet doors bursting open burying someone in things or trunk lids popping open sending things flying all over. And some were more serious simply showing the wide variety of things that could be donated. Everyone agreed the humorous ones were the best, but Gwenot said she would take them all to the next meeting.

"I think maybe you two should get ready for bed." Gwenot said after Elphie showed off her new tune.

"I guess so." Glinda said standing behind Elphie with her hands on her shoulders.

She wanted to do more. She wanted to wrap her arms around her and kiss her, but remembering her love's request from earlier, she toned it down.

"Play one more time Elphie?" She said kissing the top of her head.

Elphie played the short little melody she just learned then took a bow. Glinda clapped and wiggled, loving every minute of it.

"Maybe we should call it a night." Elphie said.

"Yes we should my precious insomniac." Glinda giggled.

"You have sleep to catch up on."

"Samion, thank you for introducing me to the piano." Elphie said giving the man a quick hug.

"It was entirely my pleasure. When you get a handle on the flute, we will impress our girls with a concert." He chuckled.

"What fun!" Glinda said giving her father a hug as well.

They gave Gwenot a hug, said good night and left the ballroom, Elphie's arm around Glinda's waist.

"She really does have talent Gwen." Samion said after they left.

"For many things, it appears." She said sitting on the bench by her husband, playing a few notes.

"Gwen, what would you think about turning the little used billiard room without a billiard table in it, into a music room. It would be cozier than here in the ballroom."

"My darling I think that would be a wonderful idea." She said giving her husband a passionate and lengthy kiss.

"Whose room shall we reconvene in after we change?" Elphie said as the reached their doorways.

"Yours, mine has things spread out all over the place" Glinda chuckled.

"Mine it is then." They kissed gently and went into their separate rooms.

In no time they were both washed up, in nightclothes, and snuggling on the sofa.

"Did you take your medicine sweetheart?" Glinda asked as they settled in.

"I did. It was terrible." Elphie smiled.

"Elphie, are you ready to go back to Shiz?" Glinda said after a time of quiet snuggling.

"You have had a lot of emotional ups and downs the past three or four weeks."

"You know I was thinking last night about the conversation we had, the night we left Shiz for here the last time." Elphie said quietly.

"I remember." Glinda smiled.

"I don't remember much honestly, expect you telling me that the person you wanted to have a crush on you was me, and how terrified I was to say that I did."

Glinda kissed the hand she had been holding.

"That one moment in time, changed my life in ways I couldn't even imagine at the time, and still can't completely. My life has been nothing but a series of ups and downs, with more downs than ups. Sometimes I was so far down, I wondered if it was even worth trying to get back up. But since that moment in time, I have had so many more ups. And more importantly, I am learning to recognize them more readily and appreciate them more fully. I am fine my sweet. I know I still have so much to deal with emotionally, and I am able to, all because I have a huge crush on a beautiful wiggly giggly girl."

"I need to kiss you right now." Glinda sniffled.

Elphie smiled and put her lips against Glinda's very gently. Glinda kissed her softly a few times, and then Elphie gave her a slow, very passionate kiss.

"I love you Lyndie." She said when they parted.

"May I stay here with you tonight?" Glinda grinned.

"Only if you promise to behave yourself. I have sleep to catch up on." Elphie said pulling her love up off of the sofa.

Glinda gathered her into her arms.

"Yes you do. And all I want to do is hold you, as you do it." Glinda said quietly.

They crawled into Elphie's already turned down bed and after another intricate kiss; Elphie placed herself into Glinda's arms

"Sleep well my love." Glinda said.

"I love you." She whispered.

"And I you my precious." Elphie responded.

Glinda snuggled close to Elphie, adjusting to the fact that she was the holder, instead of the holdee. She stroked her love's soft raven hair and cheek, not because Elphie needed it, but because she wanted to.

Elphie was soon fast asleep.

"_Oh the ways that one moment in time has changed my life as well._" Glinda thought happily as she drifted off into a contented sleep with her arms around the love of her life.


	76. Chapter 76

It was one of those rare mornings when Glinda awoke before Elphie. She sighed and turned so she could see her sleeping love. She was no longer holding Elphie, and Elphie was not holding her. Glinda remembered that last night Elphie had startled awake in a slight panic. She still did not tolerate having her arms pinned in any way or being confined for very long and apparently some minor shifts in their positioning had done those things. Glinda had soothed her as they shifted to a position with minimal contact and they both went back to sleep. She lay there watching Elphie's slow, even breathing very relieved that she had not had a nightmare because of that incident. They really did not share a bed all that often and when they did it was because one or both of them had a need to do so. Glinda figured it would take some time to figure out how to accommodate the fact that she liked close physical contact and simple physical nearness usually seemed to satisfy Elphie. Even when they fell asleep with Elphie holding her, it was rare for them to wake up that way. There was however, no doubt in Glinda's mind that they would figure it out. They always did.

z

Glinda thought about getting up and sorting through her things to pack, but it was a fleeting thought. She was happy lying there on her side watching her love, who was lying on her back, sleep peacefully. She was so lost in thought about the previous day and Elphie's mood and how much fun they were going to have tonight at the Emerald Café that she didn't notice that the girl at whom she had been gazing was now gazing at her.

"Judging from that that grin, I'd say you were either fantasizing or remembering." Elphie chuckled.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled.

"A little of both actually." Glinda said moving closer so the gangly arms she loved could wrap around her.

"Good morning my sweet." Elphie said after a gentle kiss and an affectionate squeeze.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not very long." Glinda said tracing her finger on Elphie's cheek.

"I thought about going to pack, but being with you was much more fun."

"I see." Elphie smiled.

"Being with me when I am essentially unconscious is more amusing than sorting through your wardrobe."

"Being with you my love." Glinda said giving her a soft kiss

"In any of your many states, is the better than anything else in Oz."

"Even shopping?" Elphie chuckled returning the soft kiss with a slightly more active one.

"Even shopping, but that does come in a very close second." Glinda giggled then brushed her lips against Elphie's.

They spent some time engaging in some gentle and affectionate lip play then after a proper and rather drawn out kiss Glinda reluctantly parted so they could get dressed.

"You were correct." Glinda smiled as she held Elphie.

"This is a very good morning." She kissed Elphie again and bounced off to her own room.

"Come over when you are dressed. Or better yet, when you are half dressed." Glinda sing-songed on her way out the door.

Elphie laughed as she watched her love have skip half bubble across the hall. Glinda was incorrigible by nature and the more open their relationship became here, the more incorrigible she became.

"I can handle that…somehow." Elphie chuckled as she went off to get dressed.

X

"Our dinner reservations are for seven tonight." Gwenot said as she refilled her and Samion's coffee cups.

"And our manicures are at four. Pamil has some of Elphaba's facial mask mixture on hand, so I requested those as well."

"Oh boy!" Glinda wiggled.

"Is that okay with you Elphie?"

"It's fine with me, but why does she have some of that on hand." Elphie said then finished her glass of milk.

"She discovered that that particular mixture worked very nicely on some of her older patrons who had very sensitive skin, so has some mixed every so often." Gwenot explained.

"You should show her your hand cream Elphie." Glinda said pouring herself some more juice.

"More milk?"

"No thank you my sweet." Elphie said with a smile.

"If you think she would be interested, but it is really Lofier's."

"Technically maybe." Samion said.

"But you perfected it darling, never forget that."

"Oh and Galinda I sent word to your driver. Your mother told me he is a very nice man." Samion commented, lighting his pipe.

"He is. He made us regular clients, so we will always have someone trustworthy to drive us when we are out alone at night. We have a contract, and a monthly bill. Our first." Glinda wiggled happily.

"It makes her feel couply and grown up." Elphie said reasonably.

"It was also a very responsible thing to do, I am proud of both of you." Samion smiled.

"Thank you daddy. We were proud of ourselves." Glinda said.

"Well, I have to go. Someone has to go off and toil in order to keep you in school." He chuckled, kissing Glinda on the cheek.

"You toil and I benefit." Elphie said with a smile.

"That hardly seems fair."

"Oh believe me it's fair." He grinned slyly.

"It is a small price to pay because she is your problem now." He gave Elphie a very quick, light kiss on the cheek.

"Why does everyone keep calling me a problem?" Glinda huffed.

"You called yourself one yesterday." Elphie reminded her.

"Well…I'm allowed." She pouted.

"Until later Uplands!" Samion said as he strode from the room.

"Oh stop pouting my sweet, you know how I delight in problems." Elphie said kissing her love's cheek.

"That is true." Glinda mused.

"Elphaba, we arranged for you to have another bath before you leave. Would you like it today before we go into town, or tomorrow before brunch?" Gwenot said before their inevitable conversation could continue.

"How kind of you Gwenot, but it is really unnecessary." Elphie said.

She saw the –do we have to have this conversation again—look on Gwenot's face and rethought her response.

"I mean, thank you. I think I will indulge myself today before we go out." Elphie smiled.

"Good choice, and nice save Elphie." Glinda stage whispered.

"Indeed. I'll have it arranged for this afternoon then." Gwenot chuckled.

"Galinda, when you are packing today, why don't you pull out the things you have outgrown or no longer wear, for the attic sale."

"Okay momsie, that is a good idea." Glinda said.

"I'd better get started then." She grinned.

"I only have a day."

"You get to it darling and let Elphaba help. I'm sure she will move the process along nicely." Gwenot said

"Move it right along ha. Bulldoze it is more like it." Glinda grumped with a smile.

"I'll leave the details to you darlings. I am going into town, but will be back for lunch." Gwenot said.

Then she accepted a kiss from the girls and breezed out of the room.

"Your mother is right you know. I can be of use."

"If I need someone to annoy me while I pack, then you can be of use." Glinda said pulling her love up and giving her a kiss.

"Fine with me, but I was looking forward to a walk after lunch. If you are not mostly packed up, I wouldn't feel right monopolizing your time with a silly walk." Elphie said seriously.

She started to walk into the house and Glinda grabbed her hand.

"Alright you can assist me. But you do not play fair." Glinda pouted.

"And you do?" Elphie chuckled.

"So we are both devious."

"I prefer to consider it being a good negotiator. I have been told that I am quite adept at it." Elphie responded.

"I'll by that. But please tell me how you can help me sort." Glinda smiled feeling something fun was coming.

"By being objective, I'm a scientist at heart remember." Elphie said.

z

They sat down on the bed in Glinda's room, since the sofa was covered in clothes. Glinda sighed as she looked at the disaster around her.

"You know if you simply took back what it was that you brought, you would not have this dilemma." Elphie pointed out.

"Don't be ridiculous. I thought you said you were going to help." Glinda smiled.

"Are you willing to try it my way." Elphie chuckled.

"If you kiss me, and promise to be reasonable."

Elphie kissed her long and hard, holding her face gently and lightly stroking her cheeks.

"And I am always reasonable." She said with a diplomatic air when they parted.

"I am in no shape right now to refute that comment." Glinda sighed.

"But I will… eventually."

z

"First thing you need is something you can deal with." Elphie said sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Start with three piles. Things you have outgrown, or are absolutely positive you no longer want, on the sofa. Things you brought with you on the bed. And everything else... put in the wardrobe. Start with the things you brought."

"But Elphie…" Glinda whined.

"Trust me my sweet. It will work out." Elphie smiled giving her another kiss.

"Fine." Glinda said

She laid out all of the things she brought with her on the bed by Elphie. Elphie gave her a little kiss each time, eventually making her giggle. Then she put all of the things she knew did not fit her properly on the sofa and everything else was in the wardrobe.

"Now what, you mean green slave driver." Glinda said flopping on the bed.

Elphie leaned over her and kissed her with passion.

"Mmmm." Glinda giggled.

"Making out amongst the clothes."

"Easy Lyndie. We have not even started to pack." Elphie said calmly.

"Can we make out afterward?" Glinda said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Possibly." Elphie grinned.

"Now get your mind back on task, and off of me."

"The meanness goes right through to the bone." Glinda pouted.

They were playing a game and they both knew it. They had done it before many times, in many ways. Glinda was bratty on purpose and Elphie brought her into line by being sensible, a little sarcastic and very affectionate. They both enjoyed playing it, and Glinda had come to think of it as their way of flirting.

"The green might to for all I know." Elphie chuckled.

"Sort though the things on your bed. What you want to return with and what you want to leave here."

Glinda scooted over to the other side of the bed and sorted through the clothes, When she started spending too much time on one outfit, Elphie allowed her to create a maybe pile.

"See I can be reasonable." Elphie said.

"Sure, it's easy when you're dealing with my clothes. We will have this conversation again when you have been buried in books, obsessively studying for days at a time." She smirked.

"Do you wish to continue or not?" Elphie said pointedly.

"Continue, but I'm right and you know it." Glinda gloated.

""I know no such thing. Now we are going to deal with the things in your wardrobe. Try each one on and decide if it stays here, goes to Shiz, or given to the attic sale. A fashion show…sort of." Elphie said helpfully.

"I see now, an ulterior motive. You just want to see me in my unmentionables." Glinda giggled absolutely delighted with this plan.

"For something unmentionable, you certainly do mention them and buy them a lot." Elphie chuckled.

"Actually I was trying to cater to the fact that you like to model your clothes for me, and you are bit of an exhibitionist by nature. Seeing you in your unmentionables is just a perk." She added with a chuckle.

Glinda gave Elphie a big kiss, wiggling with sheer delight the entire time. She tried on each dress and the shoes that went with them, with true fashion show flair, twirling and hamming it up. If she had trouble deciding which pile to put the outfit in, Elphie asked her questions about it to help her decide. They spent hours sorting through clothes, shoes and nightdresses. At the end of it all, more outfits were added to the attic sale pile and her to be packed pile was not overwhelming.

z

"I am very impressed my sweet, look at what you have done." Elphie said pointing to the neatly organized piles around the room.

"Look what we have done my love." Glinda said looking lovingly into Elphie's eyes.

"Thank you." She said quietly, acknowledging that Elphie was trying to make preparing to leave home a little easier for her.

"You are welcome." Elphie said giving her a soft kiss and pulling her into a snuggle.

"It is getting a little easier to leave here. I think because I am going from a loving home with my parents here, to a loving home with you at Shiz. That one moment in time changed my life too." Glinda said.

"It seems as though I am not the only one who has been redefining what home and family means." Elphie said holding her close.

"It seems that way." Glinda agreed.

z

They talked for a little while, then cuddled, caressed and kissed until a knock at the door parted them.

"Hello girls." Gwenot said when she was given leave to enter.

"Hi Momsie. How was town?" Glinda said

"Busy. Galinda it looks as though you are nearly ready to pack." Gwenot said, more than a little surprised.

"I am. Elphie flirted me through it." Glinda giggled.

Both Elphaba and Gwenot arched their eyebrows.

"Never mind, it worked." Glinda chuckled.

"These clothes are for the attic sale mom." She said pointing to the substantial pile on the sofa.

"I am very impressed darling. Who knew flirting had such a practical use?" She chuckled.

"We know, only Elphie hasn't realized it yet." She winked at her love.

"Apparently not." Elphie chuckled, blushing.

"Well, I am still impressed and lunch is ready on the terrace." Gwenot smiled.

Glinda hopped off the bed and joined her mother. Elphie followed behind and the three women joined Samion, who had come home for lunch as a surprise.

X

Lunch was a light, leisurely, fun-filled affair. Samion told them about a humorous mix up at his work and a convoluted conversation that he had with Lofier about the Elphie's lab coat and some new type of gloves. Glinda told them about her sorting and packing fashion show and the resulting readiness to pack. All to soon Samion had to return to his work and Gwenot to hers. Since Glinda was mostly ready to go and Elphie's bath would not be ready for a few hours, the girls headed off to take a walk.

z

They took a leisurely stroll, hand in hand, down to the stables to say goodbye to the horses. Tymik told them that Starlight was in season and this year they were going to breed her because an appropriate stallion had been located. Glinda commented that she was too young to be a grandmother then went and had a long talk with her horse. Elphie spent that time giving treats to and brushing Starshine, thoroughly enjoying the experience. When they left the stables Glinda explained to a confused Elphie what being in season meant, which also clarified the grandmother comment for her. Elphie asked her what she talked to the horse about and Glinda said they'd put it on the train talk list. They walked along the trails, sometimes talking, sometimes contentedly quiet.

z

"Elphie." Glinda said when they came to the little bridge.

"When we are here for the next intercession, I would like to visit the playhouse again. Would you come with me?"

"Of course I will my precious, of course. Is everything alright?" Elphie said with a hint of concern.

"Everything is fine. I'm fine, I promise. We'll talk about it later." Glinda said.

"As you wish Lyndie." Elphie said squeezing her hand and kissing her cheek.

They continued their walking and talking and by the time they reached the gazebo Glinda seemed to be back to the bubbly girl that had left the house. Wanting to give Glinda a little extra attention, Elphie sat down and pulled her close, giving her a series of soft, affectionate kisses and murmuring affectionate words in her ear. Glinda sighed, snuggled and soaked in the extra attention that she wasn't aware she needed, until she got it.

z

"Thank you again." Glinda said as they walked back to the house.

"And an extra thank you because we were in public." She chuckled.

"We were secluded enough for some innocent attention. As I have stated, I am trying."

"Not only trying my love, but succeeding as well. Just remember baby steps." Glinda said kissing the hand she was holding.

"I know. That is why I am not inviting you into my oil bath." Elphie chuckled.

"I didn't expect you too Elphie." Glinda giggled.

"Maybe not, but I am reasonably sure that you have thought about it." Elphie smiled.

"Guilty." Glinda laughed and they walked into the house and to their separate baths.

X

"Elphie, you are not dressed." Glinda said when Elphie came into her room in a robe, about an hour and a half after they separated.

"Neither are you." She smiled.

"Yes, but that's normal." Glinda chuckled.

"You forgot to lay out clothes for me and I wasn't in the mood to get dressed twice." Elphie smiled.

"I did forget didn't I!" Glinda said putting on her robe

"I must have been more focused on my vicarious oil bath than I thought."

She grabbed Elphie's hand and went over to her room.

"Lets, see… put on this." She handed Elphie the first outfit that she had bought for her

"Dress boots, stockings.." She mumbled as she gathered the items.

"Are you in undergarments already?"

"Lyndie! I am perfectly capable of picking out some things." Elphie chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes. May I braid your hair?"

"Certainly." Elphie smiled.

"Okay, come with me." She took Elphie's free hand and pulled her chuckling love back across the hall.

"I do not require supervision to dress. I always wear what you select." Elphie laughed.

"I know silly, this is just more fun." Glinda said.

z

"Elphie, why don't you ever wear regular shoes?" Glinda asked as she was braiding her love's freshly cleaned hair.

"I never really thought about it. I suppose I did when I was young, if I wore shoes at all. But Quadling Country is marshy and thick, heavy boots were the only way I could protect my feet, ankles and lower legs from getting wet, and that didn't even work all of the time. I guess I am simply used to them." Elphie explained.

"If we could find you shoes that would protect your feet from dew and splashes, would you give them a try?" Glinda asked.

"Perhaps, do my boots bother you?" Elphie asked.

"Not at all my love, they are very much a part of you, I just wanted you to have some options."

Elphie considered this.

"I'll tell you what, sometime before we come back here we will go to the cobbler where I got these boots and we will see if we can find some shoes to match whatever new outfit you are going to buy me to wear to your birthday party." Elphie chuckled.

"You think you know everything, don't you?" Glinda pouted.

"But for your information Miss Doesn't Know Everything, you will need three new outfits."

"Three?" Elphie gasped

"One for the family dinner, one for the party and one for the family outing."

"I still contend I only need a new one for the party, but we can argue about this later." Elphie smiled.

"My hair looks perfect my sweet."

"Thank you. But I'm still unhappy with you. I was going to surprise you with new outfits and shoes, but you ruined it by being a know it all." Glinda huffed

"Lyndie, come on now. Are you telling me that it never occurred to you that I would assume that you would be buying me a new outfit for your party? You buy me a new outfit when we just go out with friends." Elphie chuckled.

"Fine! It was a logical assumption on your part, I'll just have to surprise you with something else."

"Not that I want to extend this spat, but it's your birthday. If I understand the concept aren't I supposed to be surprising you with things." Elphie smiled, but was a little confused at her love's shifting mood.

"Yes, but there is no law that says I can't surprise you too." Glinda looked like she wanted to cry.

"Lyndie my precious, this is not a proportionate response to the conversation. Tell me what's wrong." Elphie said gathering her up and holding her.

"I am being a baby, that's all. Minka and I used to surprise each other on the other's birthday. I'd get her a birthday present but she always had a fun surprise for me and visa versa. One year on my birthday, I had a banner put outside school congratulating her on an award she had just won. We always said our eighteenth birthdays would be the biggest and best surprises ever. I guess that's I why I felt the need to go to the playhouse, and why I wanted to surprise you with something." She curled up against Elphie's chest, wanting to be held some more, but not crying.

"Lyndie." Elphie said after a time.

"Maybe you are not meant to share that tradition with me." She said gently.

Glinda sat up and looked at her, but said nothing.

"I am not trying to be insensitive or hurt you, but that was something special between you and your best friend. Maybe it should stay that way, stay a happy memory between two young friends." Elphie said stroking her love's cheek.

"It is a happy memory." Glinda smiled.

"I just miss her more when I'm at home." She snuggled against Elphie.

"Of course you do, all your memories are here."

"On her eleventh birthday, she surprised me with a calendar. She had written in all the special occasions, school events, plans we had, anything she could think of for that year. She said I had become feeble minded now that I was an old woman. My time of the month had started a few months before that." Glinda laughed.

"Thank you Elphie, once again. You always seem to know how to make it all better." Glinda smiled

"I learned from the best." Elphie said giving her a light kiss.

"I feel better Elphie, and I'm sorry I picked a fight with you."

"Really Lyndie, that was not a fight. There was no pacing, twitching, raised or icy voices, glaring, swearing or storming out." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda laughed out loud.

"We have had better fights than this one, even the pretend ones." She agreed.

"Do you still want to go out tonight my precious?" Elphie asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I do." Glinda said feigning shock

"I am okay now Elphie, really, I am. I think it just took me by surprise."

"Okay then. A fun night out…with the possibility of a little making out upon our return." Elphie smiled slyly, taking the had of her delighted wiggly love.

X

"I was just about to come looking for you two." Gwenot said as the girls walked into the parlor.

"And you both look lovely."

"Thanks Momsie. And it was Elphie's fault…again." Glinda giggled.

"Silly me for being supportive." Elphie smiled.

"I was having a major missing Minka moment, and got upset at Elphie. But it's okay now." Glinda said.

"I am so sorry you were upset my darling, but glad that you got through it well." Gwenot said hugging her daughter.

"Jefet is waiting to take us to Pamil's. Your father will pick us up there. Are we ready?"

"I am." Elphie said.

"Me too." Glinda responded.

Elphie took one of Gwenot's arms and Glinda the other and they headed off to the carriage

z

On they way into town, Glinda happily told her mother that she was going to be a great-grandmother. Gwenot took the news well, commenting that she had hoped to become a grandmother first. Glinda giggled and told her she would have to wait a while for that. Elphie simply smiled and blushed. Glinda then chatted about their walk and a little about the conversation she had with Elphie about Minka and Elphie's response. Gwenot smiled at Elphie, giving her a slight nod of approval.

z

They had a good time at Pamil's. The Munchkin woman did Elphie's manicure personally, asking questions about her ceremonies, and other news. Elphie endured and answered the best she could because Pamil was friendly, and sincere. She tried to keep in mind that, for a Munchkin, attending to the Acknowledged Heir Apparent was a very big deal. Both Glinda and Gwenot told her that they were very impressed and proud of the way she dealt with the situation. When they were finished being pampered, Samion asked them what they would like to do until it was time to go to the restaurant, and a walk in the park was the unanimous choice. Wanting to keep her love's spirits high, Elphie amused Glinda greatly by looking behind trees, bushes and over her shoulder for biddy committee members as the walked hand in hand on the path to an open swing. Glinda and Elphie had a good time talking about nothing in particular and enjoyed some silliness until Samion and Gwenot came for them.

The young couple followed the older couple out of the park, walking hand in hand, one of them acting very much like a young lady in love and the other trying very hard to let her.

X

"Gwenot, my rose, you are a vision." Byjon gushed when he saw the foursome enter the Emerald Café.

"Byjon, I am so happy you consented to come." She said embracing her friend.

"Are you sure you are up to this?" She whispered in his ear.

The man looked at her with laughing eyes and nodded.

"Samion, to be surrounded by all this beauty must be humbling." The tailor said giving him a warm hug.

"Indeed it is my man, indeed it is." Samion smiled.

"Ah and my studious starlets." He hugged and kissed Glinda then Elphie.

"You both look wonderful."

"Thank you Byjon, I love your shirt." Glinda said feeling the material.

"Is that Quoxian silk?"

"Ah, my pet is very astute." He grinned.

"It is indeed."

They were seated in a relatively secluded and beautifully appointed nook across the dance floor from where the Frottica string Quartet was set up. They ordered a carafe of wine, water and the one of cider that Samion had sent over earlier, in case Elphie did not want milk.

"Ugh." Byjon laughed making a face.

"Walik loved that Munchkin cider. I never could acquire a taste for it. I guess you have to be a Munchkin to appreciate its flavor, bouquet and…texture." He chuckled.

"Walik was a Munchkin?" Glinda said, taken aback.

"You did not know that my pet?" Byjon said surprised.

"I don't think it ever came up." Gwenot said.

"Well he was, although by birth only, He never really considered himself a Munchkin." Byjon said with a rare hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Same here." Elphie said.

"And I am supposed to govern the place." She grinned, not wanting to dampen the mood, and everyone laughed.

They ordered sumptuous meals and enjoyed jovial conversation and beautiful soft music. Byjon told them about all of the different Ozian elite that wanted one of his creations and the fabulous gossip he was hearing while dealing with them. He mentioned that word of the enigmatic Thropp Third Descending and the beautiful evening gown that she had worn to her official reception was making the rounds of the Emerald City fashion circles, which amused Glinda and flustered Elphie. Glinda told him about the Follies, which spurred a wonderfully amusing discussion that Gwenot had to put a gentle stop to when it became slightly too ribald for dinner conversation. They talked and laughed together through their delicious meals and decadent desserts with a warm familiarity that made Elphie feel so secure and content that Glinda felt the flutters of her love's emotions.

As after dinner drinks were served the dancing started and Samion asked his wife to dance. When they returned. Byjon winked at Elphie and asked Glinda's permission to dance with her love. Glinda giggled with delight as she gave it and declined to dance with her father right then, so she could watch.

"I have been hearing interesting things lately." Byjon said when they were dancing slowly around the room.

"Interesting things seem to seek you out." Elphie chuckled.

"Hmmm. I like that notion." He laughed.

"The current chatter among the snob class is that the mysterious green Munchkin heir has been seen walking around the streets and parks of Frottica holding the hand of the daughter of two of it's most prominent and respected citizens." He said in true gossipy fashion.

Elphie sighed, but smiled.

"Gwenot said it would be safe to test the waters a little here in Frottica."

"Well I say brava!" Byjon said then twirled her with great flourish.

"Are you going to ask her to dance?" He said looking directly into Elphie's dark eyes.

"I do not know." Elphie flushed.

"I thought I might, but now I'm not sure I can. There are so many people here, and just dancing like this with you is taking its toll. It is hard for me to not feel like I'm on display."

Byjon looked at the girl with undisguised admiration, he more so than most, understood the complexities of her reticence.

"Elphaba, look around you here." He said with uncharacteristic softness.

"There are all sorts of couples here on this dance floor, in this restaurant and this town that would not be so accepted elsewhere."

Elphie looked around confused. Another dance started and Byjon continued with Elphaba. Glinda wondered what was going on, but she loved watching Elphie dance, especially with Byjon. She told her parents to go and dance and she stayed behind, happily watching her love.

z

"I see nothing but happy couples, conventional couples." Elphie said.

"Ah, but there is the rub. Even conventional is subjective. See that couple?" He indicated with a discreet point.

"That is a Quadling man who wants to marry the woman he is dancing with. She is a Winkie. That is absolute heresy to their respective peoples. And that couple over there is an Unionist who fell in love with a pleasure faither. Needless to say their families are beside themselves." He chuckled merrily.

Elphie chuckled along in spite of herself.

"I guess you are right,"

"My Emerald Ingenue, If you want to dance with your love, if it feels right within you, then do so. A few tongues will wag and biddies will cluck, but you are leaving tomorrow so to hell with them." He grinned.

"Byjon!" Elphie chuckled.

"I know first hand that it is easier said than done, but it is true. Dance, if it is what you want to do. Make this big splash now, things will have settled down when you return for that delightful girl's eighteenth birthday and hardly anyone will think twice when you pull the birthday girl into your arms for her first dance as an official adult."

Elphie was flushing furiously, but listening intently.

"You know my intentions are good Elphaba, and my only thought is of helping you and my beloved Galinda through some of the pitfalls Walik and I faced. But if it is not the time, then do not force it. that would be a great disservice to both of you." He said quietly and sincerely.

"Do you understand?"

"I do and thank you. You are a true genius and I am grateful for your counsel and gentle prodding." Elphie said.

"Elphaba! I would never prod and I bristle at the thought." He said dramatically as he led her back to the table.

"I am a romantic who is in love with love. And I consider it my scared duty to help it flourish. To that end I am going to request a song, when you hear it, you will know if the time is right or not. Either way is fine and you are not to second guess yourself, whether you choose to or not." He said with authority.

They got to the table and the very happy tailor twirled Elphaba into her chair and bowed to the table.

"My apologies for keeping her to myself, but I was helplessly in her thrall" Byjon said with flamboyant contriteness.

"Been there." Glinda giggled and smiled at Elphie.

"Samion my friend, May I please have the honor of a dance with your lovely wife, this song has meaning for us."

"Of course old man," Samion smiled warmly.

As Gwenot and Byjon glided onto the floor, Samion asked his daughter, again for a dance.

"Please Lyndie, go dance with your father. You had your turn to view the sights, now it's mine." Elphie chuckled, still flushed from her conversation.

Glinda happily took her father's arm and Elphie watched her move around the floor with grace.

X

As she watched her love dance she thought about everything Byjon had told her and combined it with what Gwenot had talked to her about and everything she had been feeling lately. She realized that if she, by some chance were in this type of relationship with a man, she would still be unsure and shy in a situation like this because that was her nature. She continued to process this as she watched, with a flutter in her stomach as Glinda danced with her father. At the start of the next song Samion took Gwenot's hand and Byjon with a wink to Elphie, took Glinda's. The tailor led her love in a dance that it was not possible for her father to do. Elphie continued to watch, mesmerized by the sight of her girlfriend's body in motion.

Gwenot looked over at Elphaba.

"Look at the way she looks at Galinda, Sami. That is the look of love, respect and deep honest affection.

I saw them in the library, sitting together quietly. Galinda was leaning against Elphaba sketching and Elphaba had her arm around Galinda, reading. It was the most natural sight I have ever seen. I told myself that I was a very lucky woman to be able to witness their relationship evolve." Gwenot said as she moved with her husband.

"I think I am a lucky man as well. If Elphaba brings our daughter even half of the love, joy and utter happiness that you have brought to me, she is a very lucky girl. And I think it is lucky that they landed together at Shiz." Samion said.

"My darling, we are incredibly lucky parents, to know that our little girl is cherished, adored, respected and protected and will be throughout her life. And we are lucky to be forming such a close relationship with our future daughter in law, but I do not believe luck had anything to do with bringing them together. They were meant to be together. It wasn't luck, it was destiny." Gwenot said sincerely.

They continued talking as the dance continued, segueing into their own beginnings and future.

z

By the time the dance was over, Both Elphie and Glinda were flushed for more or less the same reasons, Byjon was effervescent with absolute delight and Samion and Gwenot were anticipating their after dancing activities.

While the Quartet took a break, people mingled and chatted casually. Many people came to greet Byjon and were obviously envious of the Uplands to be so honored. It was well known that he did not socialize much anymore. Glinda and Elphie took a short walk and compared their dances, both the participation and observation aspects, then suffered though some introductions and small talk. When the Quartet started to warm up, they headed back to their table. No one, not even Byjon was ready for the evening to end, so Samion ordered more drinks. The music started up and Elphie's eyes flew open in surprise and she stared at Byjon who simply smiled. Glinda was just at surprised to be hearing the instrumentals of the song that Byjon had given to her, Elphie's song. Elphie trusted her instincts and took a deep breath.

"My sweet." Elphie said rising and extending her hand to Glinda.

"Shall we dance?"


	77. Chapter 77

"Dance with me Lyndie." Elphie whispered.

Glinda, feeling a rush of jumbled emotions, looked over at her parents. Her mother smiled and nodded and her father gave her a wink. Byjon looked like he would burst from happiness.

"I would love to dance with you my love." She said taking the soft green hand.

The two blushing girls made their way to the dance floor keenly aware of the eyes that were on them. Tentatively Elphie took Glinda into her arms.

"Elphie, your trembling." Glinda said as she settled into the arms.

"This isn't a waltz." Elphaba said with a nervous smile.

"Pretend it's a slow one, and that is not why you are trembling." Glinda said as they started to dance.

They performed the steps, comfortable in each other's arms, but with little else.

"This is a major be careful what you wish for moment." Glinda smiled slightly.

"I am so nervous, I did not think I would be so nervous." She added gazing into Elphie's equally nervous eyes.

z

"They look terrified." Gwenot said.

"I can't remember seeing Galinda this nervous."

"Getting what you have always thought you wanted can be sobering." Byjon said still watching the girls.

"But they will be fine."

"I hope so. " Samion said.

"And before Elphaba passes out."

z

Elphie pulled Glinda a little closer and sang the words to the song softly in her ear melding the words we need to relax into the tune, as much for her own benefit as Glinda's. Glinda smiled and focused on Elphie's touch, voice and body and they hesitantly found their rhythm. It was rare when she was more nervous about something than Elphie, especially something like this. The song ended and another started, one of the ones that they had been practicing at Shiz. Glinda shifted slightly, indicating that she wanted to continue and would be taking the lead.

Glinda was settling down a little, but Elphie wasn't.

"We are in our room at Shiz, just us." She whispered as they started the new dance.

They moved together in time with the music, but their movements were reserved and constrained. They parted and reunited as part of the dance, gazing at one another and drawing strength as they moved. They willed their bodies and their emotions to remember who and what they were. As the music progressed, they slowly made their way to the place they usually started when they danced together. By the time the music ended they were there.

"One more?" Elphie said, afraid to take her eyes away from her love, knowing eyes were still on them.

"Why not? We have come this far." Glinda replied with a smile.

Elphie and Glinda both chuckled when the next song started. It was their waltz.

"Miss Upland, may I have the pleasure of this dance?" Elphie curtsied, tuning out everything but the music and her love.

"Miss Thropp, the pleasure is all mine." Glinda returned the curtsy and put herself into Elphie's arms.

"Just like in the ballroom." She said quietly intertwining their fingers.

"I love you Elphie." She whispered.

"And I you Lyndie." Elphie murmured, feeling oddly empowered.

z

They felt the jolt that they got when they intertwined their fingers, and on the beat they were off. As restrained as their movements were before, that is how unrestrained they became. They let the music take over and their bodies followed along. Their new- found intimacy made their movements more purposeful, their steps more graceful and allowed one body to respond to the other with ease. They sailed and gilded around the floor with maturity, elegance and passion, dancing a perfect waltz with beautifully executed twirls and a magnificently performed dip.

z

"That's their waltz." Gwenot said.

"And they are even more spectacular together than they were before the ball." Samion said.

"Positively divine." Byjon breathed.

"I had no idea."

At that moment, Gwenot was positive that the girls had, at the very least, started to explore a physical relationship. She knew that because of her powers and training she was more observant than most, so as a check, she looked over at Samion who was watching his daughter with pride, but no fatherly -- my daughter is having sex-- distress.

That was a good indication to her that the public at large could not see the intimacy in their movements. The public at large however, did not include Byjon. The sensitive and romantically inclined tailor was quietly weeping with delight.

"Could they be more perfect together?" He said quietly.

"No, Byjon they couldn't." She smiled and patted her friend lovingly on the shoulder.

z

They were now moving around the floor like they owned it, enjoying the music and each other. They tingled as they felt the electricity pass between them, their desire building as the music was ending. As they reluctantly ending the waltz, it took Glinda a moment to realize that the applause they heard was for them and that they were the only ones on the floor. She grinned, blushed and curtsied and Elphie did the same, flushing deeply, for many different reasons. With nothing to lose now, Glinda took Elphie's hand and they walked off the dance floor amidst mummers, many admiring glances and a few disapproving stares.

z

"I can't believe we did that." Glinda said.

"We danced together at the Emerald Café." She said, still flushed, as they sat down.

"And brilliantly my darlings." Gwenot said.

"My studious starlets, you were true poetry in motion." Byjon said with a clap of his hands.

"I was mesmerized."

"Yes girls, Brava!" Samion added.

"Are you alright Elphaba darling?" Gwenot said.

"I need to get out of here for a moment." She said quietly.

"Oh of course my love, come we will go outside." Glinda said.

z

Elphie offered Glinda her arm and they walked casually outside.

"Elphie." Glinda said excitedly when they were seated on a bench.

"That was fantastic, it was scary and wonderful all at the same time."

Elphie gave Glinda one of her rare big beautiful smiles, and Glinda beamed.

"You asked me to dance, in a public venue. What did Byjon say to you?" Glinda said.

Elphie recounted her conversation with the genius tailor. Glinda giggled at the to hell with them comment, and sighed at the thought of dancing with her love at her birthday party. They talked a little about what Elphie processed to lead her to do something so uncharacteristic, not to mention public.

z

"Look Elphie, its Byjon." Glinda said getting up and running to embrace the tailor.

"You are not leaving are you?" Glinda said with a little pout.

"I am not, I volunteered to make sure you two did not run off." He grinned mischievously.

"And to ask you to come back in and share the last few dances of the evening with me and your proud parents." He said.

"Oh I don't think I…" Elphie started.

"Elphaba." Byjon said looking the girl in the eye.

"Did asking Galinda to dance with you at this time, in this place, feel right."

Elphie gave him a slight, but sincere nod.

"Then it is right. You are not to second guess yourself, I mean it." He said with an oddly stern kindness.

"Byjon, you are being very serious." Glinda said

"I am and it is extremely taxing." He said with his more customary melodramatic inflection.

"I hope I am not required to be so again." He said winking at Elphaba.

"You will not be." Elphie said with a smile.

"Wonderful! Now my dancing divas let us return to the scene of your triumphant, if unofficial presentation to Frottican society." He said and presented his arm to Glinda with grand flourish.

"Unofficial?" Elphie said confused.

"What does he mean unofficial? What does he mean by presentation?"

"Come along my Emerald Ingenue, do not dawdle." He chuckled offering his other arm to Elphie.

"We have a dance floor to invade and posers to instruct!" He laughed merrily.

Elphie took his arm and looked at Glinda who smiled lovingly at her somewhat dumbfounded girlfriend.

"She does lighten up on occasion doesn't she?" Byjon stage whispered to Glinda.

"On occasion." Glinda said with a giggle.

z

Elphie and Glinda walked back into the café on the arm of the Oz-renowned tailor. He led them to the dance floor, where a fast, rather modern dance was already in progress and linked their hands together.

"Show them how it is done." He chuckled, motioning to Samion and Gwenot to come on to the floor.

Glinda's parents joined their giggling daughter and her flushing love on the dance floor.

"Everything is alright?" She said as they danced side by side.

"It is. Byjon yelled at Elphie." Glinda chuckled.

"He did no such thing." Elphie admonished trying to follow Glinda's lead.

"He was very serious with her." Glinda corrected.

"Almost the same thing." Gwenot chuckled.

"Everything is fine, I do not know what I am going to do with it, but all is well." Elphie said as she tried to get her gangly limbs to obey.

z

Byjon entered the floor with a friend of his and the Upland's

"Kotha, how nice to see you." Gwenot smiled.

"You as well Gwenot, Samion." Kotha replied.

"How did you let this guy talk you into dancing with him?" Samion chuckled.

"Are you kidding? There is a line of people, including some very handsome guys, dying to dance with our five-time champ. I thought that one young man was going to leap right into your arms." She chuckled.

"He is not my type, not to mention far too young for me." Byjon chuckled.

Glinda was listening to this interchange with amusement and Elphie with amused confusion.

"Kotha, you remember my daughter?" Gwenot said as they danced in no particular manner to another upbeat song.

"Galinda, how lovely to see you again, it has been awhile." Kotha said.

"It has Mrs. Poiu, and it is good to see you too." Glinda said then took a deep breath.

"This is my girlfriend Elphaba, we meet at Shiz."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Elphaba." Kotha said in a warm and pleasant manner.

"You as well Mrs. Poiu." Elphie said as best as she could.

"I saw you two waltzing, absolutely breathtaking." Kotha said.

"Thank you." Elphie said, not knowing how else to respond .

Glinda echoed her response with a broad grin.

z

The three couples danced and chatted casually. Glinda kept hold of Elphie's hand, gently stroking the back with her thumb even though she could not sense any distress from her. But she knew that this had taken Elphie by surprise and she was slightly flustered and putting forth a valiant effort to cope. The couples switched partners frequently so everyone got to dance with everyone else, even Samion with Byjon, much to the group's amusement. The only re-pairing that did not happen was Elphie with Kotha, and even Byjon knew that would have been too much for the reserved and shy girl to handle right now.

z

"You did this on purpose." Elphie said when she was paired off with the tailor.

"Did what my Emerald Ingenue?" Byjon said innocently.

"Please. Give me some credit." Elphie chuckled.

"Alright. I am guilty as charged. I bypassed several very attractive men in order to dance with our old friend Kotha, so you could see first hand that there are people here that have not even batted an eye at the sight of two beautiful young ladies dancing so intimately together. Please do not be cross with me Elphaba, that would break my heart." Byjon said with boyish contriteness,

"I am not cross with you." Elphie said sincerely, but flushing.

"I am grateful…I think, if for no other reason than her." She said indicating Glinda who was laughing happily while dancing with her mother.

"Just continue to adore one another, and you will weather whatever arises my Emerald Ingenue." Byjon said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

z

The Quartet conductor called last dance and the musicians played an introduction to a tango.

"Can you tango?" Byjon asked Elphaba

"I am learning, but I don't…"

"Then show us how Shiz's Top Student applies what she has learned." He said and put everyone back with their original partners.

"Your daughter is dating the Top Student at Shiz?" Kotha said

"Impressive."

"Yes she is." Gwenot said re-interpreting the comment towards Elphaba.

z

"Elphie, are you sure about this?" Glinda said when she was back in Elphie's arms.

"I am not permitted to second guess. Besides we are leaving tomorrow so what the hell?" Elphie chuckled.

She was handling all of this better than she thought she would, but had no idea how. She would deal with the how later.

"Elphaba!" Glinda giggled.

"Kiss your partner and try to keep up youngsters." Byjon said as he dramatically pulled Kotha into position.

Glinda grinned, blushed slightly and placed a very soft kiss on Elphie's lips, causing her to flush furiously.

"Let's go." She said getting into the lead position.

z

The tango started and the three couples and many others started to dance. Glinda watched her parents, who were exceptional dancers and Elphie watched Byjon as they tried to settle into the steps.

"Just us Elphie, no one else." Glinda whispered.

"In our room…naked." Elphie replied with a slight chuckle

"Elphaba Thropp!" Glinda giggled.

"If we are going to do this, let's do it grand." Elphie replied.

And they did. They were not as confident with this as they were with a waltz but what they lacked in skill they made up for with desire and let their bodies blend with the music.

"You are doing beautifully darlings." Gwenot said when she and Samion crossed paths with them.

They had a good time dancing together, forgetting they were on a café dance floor and encouraging each other with their eyes to be bolder in their movements. In no time the dance floor and everyone on it, except for them faded. They became caught up in the music, the moment and each other, their bodies moving together flawlessly.

"Brava my studious starlets." Byjon said, bringing back into reality as he danced past.

"Try this."

He demonstrated an advanced move with Kotha that made Elphie blush. Glinda shifted the lead, so it would be her leg that wrapped around Elphie and not visa versa.

"They certainly did not teach us this at Madame Jilluer's Finishing School for Proper Young Ladies." She giggled.

"We need to practice this more at school."

Elphie sighed, but smiled as they danced on exchanging smiles with her parents and Byjon and Kotha as they passed. Having Glinda's parents so near helped Elphie realize that this really was all right, in fact she wasn't so sure she could have done any of this without them, or that genius tailor. When the music ended everyone applauded everyone else and Glinda was having a very difficult time not kissing Elphie with everything she had.

z

"There is a cloak room right over there." Byjon whispered with a mischievous chuckle when he returned from taking Kotha back to her table.

"I appreciate the information, but I would rather keep her alive." Glinda laughed.

"Ah well." Byjon said with a sad flourish.

"You two were marvelous.. I expect you to practice diligently and when you dance the tango at your birthday party, I expect to have to summon the fire brigade." He said as they walked back to their table.

"Byjon, old man. First you try to send me into a coma with Galinda's ball gown, now you want to burn my house down with a tango." Samion laughed.

"Such is the price of true passion." The tailor gushed.

"Byjon please!" Glinda giggled.

"I want her alive remember."

"I speak only of what I know." He said unapologetically

"Now my dancing divas, I have a gift for you before I depart."

He pulled a satin covered box from his jacket pocket.

"I commissioned Grez the Jeweler to make these, after the ball."

"He told me it was for my birthday." Glinda said before she realized it.

"Oops."

"Grez has a big mouth." The tailor laughed.

"It is just as a surprise, and I could not wait that long." He grinned.

He opened the box and inside there were two thin bracelets, one gold and the other silver.

They were crafted out of two delicate pieces of metal twisted once and the clasp was made of two hands. When the clap was closed the hands were joined together, like two people arms intertwined, holding hands.

"Byjon, these are exquisite." Glinda breathed.

"So dainty, yet so detailed. Look at the little fingers."

"And look." Byjon held up the gold one.

On the inside of one little hand was an elegantly engraved ET and on the other was a GU. Glinda picked up the silver one and it was engraved the same way.

"Byjon these are lovely." Gwenot said examining the bracelets.

"Try them on girls." She said.

Glinda put on the gold one and fastened the clasp with a giggle.

"I love this." She said kissing the man on the cheek.

"These are so unique." Elphie said at last.

"I have never worn a bracelet before."

"How delightful for me to be a part of another one of your firsts." The tailor said as he put the bracelet on Elphie's thin wrist and closed the clasp.

"It looks good on you Elphie." Glinda said

She intertwined their arms and clasped their hands wiggling with delight.

"Like our bracelets."

They all spent a while longer admiring the bracelets, talking about the dances and finishing the wine. Even Elphie took a few sips when Samion proposed a toast. Finally though, the night came to an end and they all left together. The Uplands dropped Byjon off at his apartment, where Elphie hugged him firmly and whispered a thank you in his ear. Glinda sniffled as she said goodbye, with a ferocious hug and kiss.

When all good-byes were accomplished, Byjon walked into his apartment building

"Continue to adore one another." He said with a smile and a dramatic wave.

X

The trip back to the Manor was filled with a few more sniffles on Glinda's part, but mainly with more talk about the evening, Byjon's incredible gift, and how the girls looked on the dance floor. It was very late when they rolled up to the house.

"I think we are going to stay out here for a little while." Glinda said when they were out of the carriage.

"We are?" Elphie said in a teasing manner.

"We are." Glinda said.

"Well have fun you two, and remember all of your things must be ready for Jefet, before we go to brunch tomorrow."

"They will be. Goodnight Momsie and thank you for tonight." Glinda said, giving her mother and then her father a big hug.

"You too Daddy."

Elphie followed suit, giving them both an affectionate hug.

"Good night my darlings." Gwenot and Samion both said as they walked up the stairs with Samion's arm around Gwenot's waist.

z

"Off they go for their post dancing activities " Glinda giggled, sitting down on the steps.

Elphie sighed and sat down beside her love.

"I can not believe we did that, It was…" Elphie stumbled

"A little like the first time we made love." Glinda supplied, putting herself into Elphie's arms.

"A little." Elphie agreed, holding Glinda tightly.

"The feeling was amazing, but frightening, I wanted to give in, but couldn't…then I did."

"I know. I thought it would be so easy, but it was a little scary to be out there, as you say, on display. I do not think I have ever felt like that." Glinda said.

"Welcome to my reality." Elphie chuckled, loosening her hold slightly.

"But only part of me was nervous and frightened. The other part felt incredibly proud. Proud to be out there in your arms."

Glinda sighed and gave Elphie a gentle kiss,

"It may not always seem that way, but I am very proud to be your girlfriend. Please remember that when I revert back to my normal self when we return to Shiz." Elphie chuckled.

""I felt that way too!" Glinda said sitting up.

"I was so proud that I was out there in my Elphie's arms, letting all of Oz know I am yours."

"Oz huh?" Elphie chuckled.

"Fine. The Emerald Café then, but someday, all of Oz will know." Glinda smiled.

"Let us not get into this now, because it raises some very complicated problems for me." Elphie sighed.

"Forgive me my love. The subject is laid to rest." Glinda said give Elphie an affectionate kiss.

"Mmmmmm." She sighed.

"I wanted to do that so badly after that tango."

"Is that why Byjon said something about a cloak room?" Elphie chuckled.

"He told me once that mom and daddy used to sneak off to the cloakroom sometimes during dances." She giggled.

"Goodness!" Elphie blushed.

"But never fear my love, I have no ambitions of cloak rooms or carriage houses." Glinda said quietly.

"Only libraries." Elphie chuckled.

"And front stoops." She giggled and shifted position.

She pulled Elphie to her and kissed her gently several times.

"What you did tonight took great courage Elphie." She said kissing her again

"You went from baby steps to one giant leap."

"I hope you do not mind if we return to baby steps, I think I am at my leap limit." Elphie chuckled and brushed her lips against Glinda's.

z

For a while they softly kissed, caressing each other's cheeks and hair. The soft kisses segued into more intricate kisses that were deep and passionate. The energy and feelings they experienced when they danced resurfaced through a series of slow explorative kisses and caresses. Elphie gently ran her fingers up and down Glinda's leg while kissing her deeply then teasing that spot at the base of her neck with her tongue. Glinda kissed and lightly nibbled on Elphie's earlobe while caressing her face, then kissed her with pure ardor. They kept up this fervent activity for a time, until their pent up desire was satiated somewhat. Then they engaged in some calmer, gentler kisses and cuddles and talked some more about their night.

They spent hours down there on the front stoop, alternating between gentle, lingering kisses, talking and slow, deep kisses. A yawn from Glinda after a very intricate kiss was the signal that it was timed to go to bed.

z

"I have stopped taking that personally." Elphie chuckled as she pulled Glinda up and into her arms.

"What?" Glinda said.

"You yawning after I kiss you."

"Well I wouldn't be so hasty, that last one was rather lackluster." Glinda giggled.

"Was it now?" Elphie said.

"And that had nothing to do with you?"

"Nope. I was holding up my end quite nicely. I know, I was there." Glinda chuckled.

"I see" Elphie said.

"Where was I?"

"You were there too, but you were only using one lip." Glinda giggled again.

"One lip, huh? Then allow me to rectify the situation." She dipped Glinda down and leaned over her.

She gave her a kiss that started out soft and proceeded into steamy.

"Situation rectified." Glinda sighed when they parted at last.

"Thank you."

They walked upstairs hand in hand, went to their separate rooms to change for bed.

X

"I s there room in here for me?" Elphie chuckled coming over in her nightdress and looking around at Glinda's luggage.

"Always my love."

Elphie went to sit on the sofa and Glinda sat beside her and snuggled.

"I know I said this several times earlier, but thank you."

"I said this several times earlier, but you are welcome." Elphie chuckled.

They sat quietly snuggling for awhile. Glinda played with Elphie's fingers and Elphie stroked Glinda's hair.

"Lyndie, I have some things I need discuss on the trip back."

"Alright Elphie, what should I put on the list?"

"Inevitabilities and eventualities." Elphie smiled.

"My but you are cryptic tonight." Glinda chuckled.

"The enigmatic are allowed to be cryptic from time to time."

"To time to time to time…" Glinda giggled and yawned.

"Fine, so they are synonymous." She gave Glinda a kiss.

"And what makes me so loveable." She chuckled.

"Being sarcastic makes you loveable. Being you makes you loveable." Glinda sighed happily and sleepily.

"We should go to bed Lyndie, it is late and we have a long day tomorrow." Elphie said.

"Don't want to." Glinda pouted playfully.

"Now my sweet, you know what you are like when you are sleepy." Elphie said playing along.

She got up off of the sofa, with great difficulty because with Glinda still in her arms.

"Will you stay with me?" Glinda asked trying to pout.

"Not tonight." Elphie said more or less dragging the giggling girl to her bed.

"May I stay with you?" She pouted through a big smile.

"Not tonight." Elphie said giving her a gentle and playful push on to her bed.

Glinda tried to pull Elphie with her, but was unsuccessful.

"If you get under the covers, and promise to stay put, I will give you something to dream about."

"I already have something to dream about." Glinda said getting under her covers

"Fine, I'll just go on to my room then. Goodnight Ly…"

"Get down here you mean green thing." She said pulling Elphie onto the bed

"Sweet Oz but I love you Elphie."

"I am rather fond of you too." Elphie chuckled.

She leaned over Glinda and kissed her slowly, and purposefully. Glinda responded, and as they kissed Elphie gently traced her fingers on Glinda's breasts, down her stomach and back up and around her breasts and on to her cheeks.

"Fresh dreams my precious." Elphie said after another kiss.

"They can be nothing but." Glinda sighed.

"I love you Elphie."

"And I love you Glinda. Good night."

Elphie, feeling rather tingly herself gave Glinda a final soft kiss and headed for the door.

"So much for being at your leap limit Elphie. I'm adding that to the train talk list." Glinda chuckled.

"No need my sweet, I put it on there before I did it." Elphie laughed and walked across the hall to her own room, her own bed but a shared fresh dream.


	78. Chapter 78

Elphie was standing behind Glinda in the door of the train; one arm wrapped around her love's waist, the other waving to Samion and Gwenot as the train slowly pulled out of the depot.

They had both slept until somebody had to wake them so that they wouldn't be late. Gwenot woke Glinda then Glinda had gone to awaken Elphie, leaving her and her morning grumps to bathe and get dressed. Since Glinda was almost completely packed it had taken them very little time to gather their luggage and carry on bags for Jefet to collect. The unhurried brunch at an outdoor table at Lonjum's was fun and filled with lots of reminiscing, general chatting and lots of laughing. Gwenot had given Elphie the name of a psychologist friend of hers that worked in Shiz, but not at the University, and offered to write a letter of introduction when and if it was needed. And Samion had said there was another small surprise waiting for them when they returned. The unhurried goodbye at the depot was filled with lots of we will miss yous, you'll be back soons, I love yous and a few tears on everyone's part

z

"Lyndie my sweet, we can no longer see the platform." Elphie said, just as she did the last time they did this.

Then she gently steered her love toward their compartment.

"It doesn't seem to matter that I want to go where I'm going, or that I adore the person I'm going to be with, it is still a little sad to leave my parents." Glinda sniffled.

"I understand. I feel it too." Elphie said sitting down in their usual plush, first class compartment, holding her love close.

"Clickity clack, we'll be back, Clickity clack, we'll be back." Elphie sing-songed lovingly in the blonde's ear.

"Clickity clack, Clickity clack." Glinda sing-songed back.

For a few giggle and chuckle filled minutes they sang Glinda's train tune, sometimes together and sometimes in echo. After a very dramatic rendition from Elphie, Glinda collapsed against her in a massive giggle fit and the separation sniffles were over.

z

"Do you remember when we were window shopping and I said that you were not funny?" Glinda said when she recovered enough to talk.

"I do" Elphie smiled

"Well, I take it back. You have a non-sarcastic funny side hidden under all of that mean."

"I wasn't being funny; I was trying to sing opera." Elphie said seriously, suppressing a smile.

"Well opera is funny…when it is not boring." Glinda said.

"How do you always know what to do to make me feel better?"

"The same way you know how to make me feel better I suspect." Elphie said.

"You are an intuit too!" Glinda giggled.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I am a girl in love, who is learning to trust her instincts. Nothing more." Elphie said quietly.

"And your instincts are indeed remarkable my love." Glinda said getting a little flutter from Elphie.

"You care so much." She sighed happily.

"I do my precious empath." Elphie chuckled, kissing her forehead.

They sat snuggling for a short time, each with their own thoughts about what they had left and what awaited them during summer session.

z

"I wonder what daddy's surprise is?" Glinda said after a time, moving over to the seat across from Elphie.

"I am not even going to venture a guess, but it is going to be hard to top the victrola." Elphie said with a chuckle.

"That was a perfect surprise. We have gotten a lot of good use out of that." Glinda grinned slyly.

"And no doubt we will get much more." Elphie smiled.

"Seeing we are under direct orders to perfect our tango, I am inclined to agree." Glinda said.

"I have barely processed our last one." Elphie laughed then sobered a little.

"Lyndie, do you remember when you told me about lust."

"Yes, and that has to be the granddaddy of all nonsequiters. I can not wait to see where this is headed." Glinda chuckled.

"Be nice, I am having enough trouble with this." Elphie sighed.

"I apologize sweetheart, please continue." Glinda said.

"Well, when we were kissing on the stoop, if what we were doing could still be classified as kissing…" Elphie was blushing.

"I felt… stirrings, not like that time at Tyuron's when I got a little worked up, but something much stronger. I felt like if I didn't… that if… that I…" Elphie was flustered.

"Like you wanted me right then and there and if we didn't have sex that instant you would explode." Glinda said gently.

"Something like that, it was very strong, but it faded as we were kissing." Elphie said deeply flushed.

"My Elphie had her first lustful thought. I'm so happy." Glinda sighed with a giggle.

"Lyndie, please." Elphie said seriously

"It's alright Elphie; you did not act on it. And I think it is probably normal, especially after the night we had last night, with that waltz and that tango. Especially that tango. I would not worry about it. And it wasn't really a nonsequiter after all." Glinda said reassuringly.

"I am not worried, just surprised, and maybe a little confused. Strong sexual feelings still frighten me sometimes. And this was so raw and…"

"Naughty." Glinda said.

"Maybe a little, I mean what we were doing on the stoop, in public…outside in view of all…" Elphie started.

"In the middle of the night, when everyone was in bed." Glinda chuckled.

"Alright, I get it." Elphie smiled

"It was, and I am scared to death to say this… It was exciting." Elphie said struggling with her words.

"It was wasn't it?" Glinda giggled.

"It was safely dangerous."

"It was what?" Elphie said, very confused.

"Safely dangerous. Jilla uses that term a lot to describe her and Pajul's sex tour. They might be in the open, which inherently gives it the possibility of getting caught. But choice of location, timing and other considerations give it a safety factor. She says a slight element of naughtiness or unpredictability keeps things exciting." Glinda said.

"But they have been spotted and the whole household knows, so how is that safe?" Elphie said.

"Maybe it is safe because everyone knows… and dismisses it. I mean even if they do get caught, nothing will happen to them anyway."

"Lyndie, I know you are more conservative that Jilla, but you are far more uninhibited than I am positive I will ever be. You will tell me when this starts to become an issue, right?" Elphie grinned.

"Oh my love. You have a bit of a wanton streak in you; it just knows when it is appropriate to emerge. I do not expect every time we make out to be like the stoop, or every time we make love to be like Colwen Grounds." Glinda said with a smile.

"Thank Oz!" Elphie said with an obvious sigh of relief.

"Elphaba, you are a nineteen- year old girl. In spite of how you were raised and everything you have been through, you are allowed to be sexual, and to enjoy it. Are you upset by last night, by what we did or what you felt?

"Not at all my sweet. Not upset, just a little confused and maybe pleasantly overwhelmed."

"Pleasantly overwhelmed?" Glinda asked with a chuckle.

"Yes. Pleasantly overwhelmed, that's my phrase…like safely dangerous." Elphie grinned.

They talked for awhile about how their intimate, physical relationship was evolving, bringing up the fears and expectations they both had. Glinda reassured Elphie that she was completely and totally satisfied with what they had and the pace it was emerging. Elphie reassured her of the same thing, but for different reasons. It amused them that Glinda was afraid they were going too fast for Elphie and Elphie was afraid they were going too slow for Glinda.

They continued with this conversation, discussing how well they were able to talk together about sex and how Elphie was still reading about it when she could. They renewed their promise to each other to always be honest about what they need and what they liked and especially disliked. And Elphie said she would always say when she was frightened, unsure or felt panicky, even if Glinda already sensed it. Their talk about how their physical relationship was evolving transitioned seamlessly into how their relationship in general was evolving, especially in light of the past week.

They revisited their conversation about the differences between their life at Shiz and their life in Frottica and Glinda reassured Elphie again that she could handle what they had to be at school, because she knew it was not going to last forever. And because she was a little nervous about the reactions of their friends, especially Loma, if the nature of their relationship was found out before they were ready for it to be. Elphie talked a little about how nervous the mere thought of telling her family made her. To keep things balanced and not to serious, they switched to something more pleasant. They talked about going out on more dates, Glinda's art class at the Arts Center and Elphie looking into playing the flute. All in all, they were both excited about what possibilities the summer term held.

z

"I can not wait to see Dani and Manif and everyone again." Glinda bubbled.

"I wonder what they all did over the intercession. I hope we have a welcome back party."

See looked at Elphie and saw her demeanor change and a dark look cloud her face.

"Elphie sweetheart, what's the matter? What's wrong?" Glinda said, very concerned about the rapid shift in Elphie's mood. That was never a good sign.

Elphie was quite for a while and Glinda went over to sit by her, sensing that she was very distressed about something.

"Just tell me my love, tell me what is troubling you so." Glinda said stroking Elphie's cheek.

Elphie pulled away and stood up.

"I can not face Manif, not now… not yet." She said pacing slowly around the compartment.

"What? Elphie I don't understand." Glinda said trying to sense anything else but distress from her love.

"I almost killed his friend, how can I face him? How can I look him in the eye or hold a conversation with him? How can I tell him I nearly killed someone he considered a friend." Elphie said barely above a whisper.

Glinda needed a moment to organize her thoughts. This had come out of nowhere. She knew Elphie had been deeply affected by what had happened between her and Jacol at Colwen Grounds and she had expected it to resurface. But not like this.

"Elphie, listen to me." Glinda said affectionately, but very firmly.

Elphie stopped moving and looked at Glinda. Her face was still clouded and her eyes were tormented.

"Elphie, Manif has not considered Jacol a friend for some time, you know that. He has told you that."

"That doesn't change anything." Elphie said.

"Stop it Elphaba. It changes everything. You have issues surrounding this that you obviously need to deal with, but how Manif is going to react is not one of them." Glinda said with authority.

"Don't minimize this Glinda, please." Elphie said more confused than angry.

"My love, I am not. Not at all. I know how deeply affected you were by what happened, and I think because you were so traumatized by it, you have lost your perspective."

"What perspective? I tried to take human being's life. A human being that Manif knows and liked."

"Liked Elphie, liked. Past tense." Glinda said with a frustrated sigh.

"You know how upset he was when Jacol made inappropriate advances towards me and what he said to you after he confronted me at the Arts Center party. If he finds out that Jacol was blackmailing us and why, He, like everyone else will not hold what happened against you. I am sure of it." Glinda said reassuringly.

Elphie sat down across from Glinda and looked at her with troubled eyes.

"I hear you Lyndie, I do and I understand what you are telling me. But it doesn't change anything for me…yet. It will. I will come to terms with this somehow and I have no idea how or when I can face Manif but I will, eventually." Elphie sighed.

"Please Glinda; I can't do this anymore now." Elphie said barely above a whisper.

Glinda went over and sat beside Elphie and with extreme tenderness took her drawn face into her hands.

"My precious love, I can not deny that I am hurting because you are hurting, but whatever you need from me in order to come to terms with your pain, you will have. Right now that is dropping the subject and letting you retreat into yourself so you can safely put it away." She gave Elphie a soft, lingering kiss and gave her a gentle nudge out of the chair.

"Go take a walk my love, we have had to do this every other time we have taken this trip, we might as well get it over with." Glinda smiled.

"Go walk, you know it will help and so do I. I will see what Cook prepared for us to eat and put it out."

"I'm sorry Lyndie. You are trying to help and I am not allowing you to." Elphie said.

"If you go out into that passage way and pace this off, then you are allowing me to help." Glinda chuckled.

"I love you Elphie, now go." She kissed Elphie again and pushed her out of the door.

z

"She's right. She is always right about things like this." Elphie muttered to herself as she walked up and down the long passageway.

"Why can't I just accept that she is right? After all she is always right."

She was not twitching as she paced, but her fingers were and the odd stares from the people she passed made her realize that she was talking out loud and not in her head. She pulled herself together and started sorting.

z

Glinda opened up their cooling box, deciding right then and there that they needed a better name for it.

Cook had packed up a nice assortment of finger foods and snacks, as well as water, tea and cider.

She pulled down the little table between the seats, biting back tears. She had felt just a flutter of Elphie's immense turmoil, but it was enough to break her heart. She laid out the three different kinds of sandwiches and the plate of crunchy vegetables, with some of Cooks special sauce to dip them in then sat down, pulled her knees up to her chest and cried.

z

"Oh my sweet Lyndie." Elphie said when she came back in and saw Glinda sniffling.

She walked over and pulled her love into her arms and held on to her.

"Since you have not yet differentiated your sniffles, I can only assume that these are not happy ones." She kissed Glinda's forehead.

"I am so sorry that once again my inability to cope has hurt you."

"Elphie." Glinda said pulling away.

"You are coping fine; I wish you could understand that. And I am hurting because you are. I love you, it comes with the territory." She smiled and kissed Elphie gently.

"And when you can look me dead in the eye and tell me that you do not hurt when something upsets me, I will no longer cry when you go off to pace. Deal?"

"Sweet Oz but I love you." Elphie sighed.

"I will take that as an affirmative response," Glinda chuckled.

"Are you feeling better my love?" She said as she motioned for Elphie to sit down.

"I am. I tried to reason why I had such a sudden and very strong reaction. Thank you Lyndie." Elphie said when Glinda handed her a small plate with a few sandwich triangles and some vegetables and dip.

"It was because everything that happened at Colwen Grounds came flooding back at one time. The chasm between my ancestral home and my chosen home is so vast that I may never be able to bridge it. We will talk about this Lyndie; I will not let it fester. If it becomes too much, or if it is taking its toll on you, I will go see your mom's friend, I promise. I also promise that I will at the very least try to deal with Manif. It occurred to me that he might not even know what happened."

"That's very true Elphie. It never ceases to amaze me what an hour or so of pacing can do for you. All you ever need to do is tell me what you need and it will be so. I promise." Glinda said.

They ate in silence for a time. Elphie was indeed much better off and even chuckled as Glinda tried to combine the fillings from the different sandwiches into one and made a terrible face as she tried to swallow it.

z

"Ok, You need to tell me what Byjon meant by unofficial presentation." Elphie said after they had finished their snack and were cleaning up.

"Okay, I will. But just take it stride and keep in mind that we can do as we please."

"Goody. One of those conversations." Elphie sighed.

"And remember, you asked, I did not bring it up." Glinda chuckled.

"So noted." Elphie smiled.

"The official presentation of a couple as an official couple is normally their engagement party, but that might be unneeded in our case." Glinda said.

"Why is that?"

"A few reasons, I guess. You are going to meet my family at my birthday party. It is an Arduenna magical right of passage and a very big deal for the Uplands, so there will be Aunts, Uncles, cousins, great and second of most of those. We need to seriously talk about how we want to proceed as a couple; we can even not say or do anything, if that is your wish."

"And deprive Byjon of summoning the fire brigade! I would not dream of it." Elphie smiled.

"We do need to discuss it, sometime later, but I have no intention of hiding the nature of our relationship when we are in Frottica my sweet. We will proceed in whatever manner you think it appropriate. It is your family after all."

"Yeah!" Glinda bubbled.

"So we will table that for later. I know that we will not get married, or whatever it is we decide to do, until after we graduate. Depending on what we do and when, we may not even become engaged. No engagement, no engagement party." Glinda continued.

"I suppose, but you act like it is fine either way. And I know that is not true." Elphie said sipping her cider.

"Of course it is fine either way Elphie, in the end I will be with you forever. That is all that really matters."

"Semantics, my sweet. You are playing semantics with an academic. Now, tell me what you want, what your dream is."

"Elphie, it might not matter."

"Tell me anyway."

"I want to become engaged, and have a big showy party and wave a ring in my friend's faces. But you need to understand that engagement parties have traditions and rituals. The Arduennas do nothing halfway when it comes to milestones. The Uplands either for that matter." Glinda said with a hint of warning in her voice.

"I'm gathering that. Obviously, we can not decide anything right now, so we will table this topic as well. But understand something Lyndie; I want you to have whatever you want. I like being able to help all these dreams of yours come to pass, the kiss on the terrace, making out on the stoop, chatting on the terrace, going behind a tree in the park, walking hand in hand in your home town. It helps balance the fact that I have no dreams, or things I wanted to do with a love when I was old enough. So what ever it is you want we will work it out. I am adopting your dreams." Elphie said giving her a kiss.

"Ooh fun!" Glinda giggled.

"Library here we come."

"I did not mean those dreams." Elphie scowled.

"Now tell me about this family of yours." She said as they snuggled together on a plush seat.

z

Glinda happily launched into the ins and outs of her family. She covered who did not get along with whom and why, who always drank too much, who the family gossips were, and who criticized everything, and a whole lot more. She related all the good and not so good things about her family, including who was not going to approve of her, simply because there was no one of any gender or station in life, who was good enough for Gwenot's only daughter.

"Great Oz you come from a family of lunatics!" Elphie chuckled when she was done.

"No, I just come from a normal large extended family. And I haven't even gotten to the Uplands yet." Glinda laughed.

She covered the Uplands in much the same manner, including which of the Arduennas did not get along with which of the Uplands.

"What have I gotten myself into? Elphie laughed.

"A family." Glinda said.

"I am making it sound far worse than it is. These people are only all in the same place for very specific events. I think a law was passed or something." She chuckled.

"An eighteenth birthday is one of those events."

"So the fact that you are dating a green girl, will not such an attention grabber." Elphie said hopefully.

"Oh it will, have no doubt, it just will be fade into the norm when Uncle Derwer tries to bob for pears in the punch bowl, or Cousin Daqoua's ugly wig catches fire from a spell gone awry." Glinda chuckled.

"My party is going to be loud and boisterous and magical and full of family and all that comes with it, bobbing for pears and all. And I get to share it all with you." Glinda wiggled happily.

"I can not wait!" She sighed.

"I can not even picture it." Elphie chuckled.

"It's best that way, you startle easily." Glinda smiled.

z

"Do you have aunts and the like Elphie?" Glinda asked after a time

"My mother was an only child and my father never really talked about his family. I could, I guess." Elphie said.

"Lyndie, eventually we will tell my father, sister and brother about us. And they will disown me, it is inevitable.

"Inevitabilities and eventualities." Glinda said.

"Glinda, my view of those words has shifted somewhat since I meet you. Hell my whole world has shifted since I meet you. I thought it was inevitable that I would be tied to Colwen Grounds for the rest of my life, that I would grow old in my sister's shadow as her keeper and not know happiness beyond words bound in a book. But circumstances changed, and so did the inevitable."

"Now what is inevitable?" Glinda asked intrigued.

"Very few things I think. Losing my father when he finds out who I am in love with, if I ever really had him to begin with. My sister's disdain, needing some major alone time after your birthday party." Elphie chuckled.

"I see what you mean, I think. That word, inevitable, means unavoidable or inescapable, and some things are just that. Falling in love with you, dancing the tango at my birthday party." Glinda grinned.

"Wait a minute; the second thing is very avoidable." Elphie countered.

"True, but we would do it somewhere, some day eventually, so why not there. Remember Byjon and the fire brigade." Glinda giggled.

"How could I forget? Ah how those two words can shape a life, a mind set." Elphie mused.

"You have thought about this a great deal haven't you my love?"

"A very great deal, at Colwen Grounds, on the very long trip here, at night. I had preconceived notions of what would be waiting for me, the inevitable outcome of my birth. I was wrong. Some of it was much worse, some a little better. But the point is, because I was positive of what I thought was preordained I almost didn't see that there were people there changing the circumstances on my behalf or that I could change them myself. I am a scientist by nature Lyndie. I thrive on looking for possibilities. I know that outcomes can change depending on the environment… the anything. I just have to think that way about my life. I am rambling." Elphie said looking at her love.

"Ramble away my love. I'm with you or at least close enough." Glinda smiled giving Elphie a gentle kiss.

"I am trying to deal with the newly realized fact that I was an abused and neglected child. Are there inevitable consequences because I was? Or are there only possible consequences? Same questions about being raped, almost killing someone, being born a witch, falling in love with you. Well that last one does have inevitable outcomes. I will be loved and cared for, that is a certainty. Inevitabilities do not always equate to certainties and eventualities do not necessarily equate to possibilities. I know this logic has some serious flaws, but I'm not trying to apply it to everything, just to me. All of this makes sense in my head, I swear it does." Elphie said quietly.

"Your brain is a very busy place." Glinda said kissing her forehead.

"Almost always." Elphie agreed with a sigh.

"Would you like to know what I heard?" Glinda said, looking into Elphie's eyes.

"If you mean the part of the program where you translate my ramblings from Elphieese into human…" Elphie chuckled.

"Then I absolutely do."

"Elphieese." Glinda giggled.

"Funny, yet not sarcastic. I heard you talking about your future, our future. I heard you finally embrace the –reality is ours to create and yours to control—conversation of a lifetime ago. I heard you say that you are beginning to think enough of yourself to know that you are better than how you were raised, or what your father and sister think of you, that you have possibilities and certainties that never occurred to you before. That is what I heard."

"That is quite a translation." Elphie chuckled.

"Okay, okay. So it wasn't word for word, but I got the gist. I am not a linguist you know." Glinda laughed.

"You are amazing is what you are. How can you be so completely in my head?"

"I am not in your head Elphie, you are in my heart." Glinda said putting Elphie's hand on her chest.

"I would not try to venture into your head. I have learned that inevitably I will become lost and disoriented within the vast information storehouses you keep there." Glinda chuckled.

"I'll stick to translations."

"As you say, that is probably for the best. "It can be a little scary up here." Elphie laughed tapping her head.

z

They kissed affectionately and held each other for a long while then settled in to talk about Glinda's translation of Elphie's musings. They talked at length, but not always seriously about magic including Elphie's boycott, as Glinda termed it and Glinda's empathy powers, about families, specifically Jilla's upcoming visit and how Shell figured into Elphie's family picture. They talked about all the things Elphie was trying to deal with and put behind her and they talked about the future. Glinda weaved a wonderful tale about her leaving work after a long exhausting day and picking up Elphie up at a lab, so she would actually come home at a reasonable hour then planning a romantic dinner only to have the plans derail because one of the children gets sick.

"One of the children?" Elphie asked amused.

"How many children figure into your story?"

"Three, four, a dozen… who knows!" Glinda giggled.

"Our possibilities are endless. Our jobs, our family, our household, our everything is up for grabs, you said so."

"I did?" Elphie said amused.

"Yep! Translated it myself." Glinda laughed, stood up and twirled around.

"I guess I will have to take your word for it. I am not a linguist either." Elphie said as she reached out to catch Glinda when she stumbled as the train lurched and slowed.

Glinda took the positioning as an opportunity for a kiss.

"Thank you my heroine." Glinda giggled.

"I had to save you, or all those new things you bought for our room would go to waste, still in their parcels gathering dust." Elphie said seriously.

"You always being a mean green thing is obviously inevitability." Glinda pouted.

"And a certainty. They do overlap on occasion. Are we in Shiz?" Elphie said.

"I didn't hear an announcement." Glinda said looking out of the window.

"Shiz!" They heard the conductor bellow in the passage way.

"The first announcement must not have been in a language you understood." Elphie smirked.

Glinda stuck out her tongue and made a very unladylike noise.

"I agree." Elphie laughed gathering their things.

"I am so excited, I nearly forgot about redecorating the room, and daddy's surprise. I'm glad we are back Elphie." Glinda said happily.

"Me too my sweet, me too."


	79. Chapter 79

"Here we go misses, your home away from home sweet home away from home." Mr. Frama chuckled as he pulled up in front of Crage Hall and hopped down from the carriage.

"Thank you Mr. Frama." Glinda said as the driver helped her then Elphie down.

"I like that. Home away from home sweet home away from home." Glinda smiled.

"I will go get Norven and we will bring up your things in just a minute." He smiled.

"Alright, and thank you Mr. Frama. " Elphie said with a smile.

The man tipped his cap, smiled warmly and headed in to find the second floor porter.

Elphie handed Glinda her carry-on, grabbed her own and they walked into the dorm and up to their room.

"Do you realize we have been gone for almost a month?" Elphie said as they reacquainted themselves to the sights, sounds and smells of their dorm.

"I know, I bet our dust bunnies have little grand dust bunnies by now." Glinda giggled.

"Are you ready to see what our surprise is my sweet?' Elphie said with her hand on the doorknob.

"Elphie!" Glinda sighed.

"You said our, last time you kept saying your."

"I think our train talk, the past month, and the time between spring recess and now has pretty much determined that our will now be more common than yours or mine." Elphie smiled.

z

She opened the door and Glinda squealed and skipped in.

"Elphie, My parents sent us a chair!" Glinda said.

"I see that, and a small end table, a floor lamp and some shelves." Elphie said.

"A comfy chair just like mine, only in a very dark blue. Do you know what this means?"

"Your parents forgot we live in a dorm room?" Elphie said sitting on her bed.

"No." Glinda chuckled.

"Now we really have a reason to rearrange! Redecorate and rearrange. I love my life and my parents and you and Shiz and…" Glinda bubbled around the new furniture.

"Oops, sorry." She giggled as she almost ran into Norven.

"Welcome back Miss Glinda. I assume you like the gift your parents sent over?" Norven chuckled.

"I love it, and thank you for getting it up here. It must have been difficult" Glinda said and pointed to the floor.

"Just put that stuff down anywhere."

"Hi Miss Elphaba, welcome back to you too." Norven said with a chuckle

"Hello Master Norven. Thank you for your help." Elphie said.

"My pleasure I promise. If you need help moving things let me know. And when you decide where you want the shelves, I'll install the brackets."

"Thanks again Norven, you are a treasure. You too Mr. Frama!" Glinda bubbled.

"Oh and moving your chair was nothing. A girl up on the third floor brought back a big four poster bed. That was a problem, and they are having a dickens of a time rearranging. You two are very lucky to have been assigned to one of the largest rooms in the dorm."

"I know, this is going to be fun rearranging." Glinda giggled.

"Good night Norven and Mr. Frama." Elphie said.

"Good night misses."

z

"Glinda, I love this stuff, I really do. But where are we going to put it" Elphie said.

"We have plenty of room Elphie, use your imagination." Glinda said sweeping her hand around the room.

Elphie simply stared at her blankly.

"Alright, I over did it on the imagination part, but trust me the possibilities are endless."

"Here is a note." Elphie said picking up an envelope from the chair.

"Sit Elphie, try it on for size, it's your chair." Glinda said taking the envelope and looking at her mother's elegant script.

"_Welcome back to Shiz my darlings. Sit down, make yourselves comfortable and stay awhile."_

Glinda read out loud with a chuckle.

" _You have made your room at Shiz a warm and inviting place and we wanted to help you make it even homier. I actually ordered this chair right after Galinda selected your new linens and duvets. The table and lamp were your father's idea. The shelves are to help with the new onslaught of books I'm sure the summer and fall sessions will bring. Galinda, have fun rearranging and try not to drive Elphaba crazy. Elphaba have fun trying to keep Galinda reigned in while she goes through the numerous positioning possibilities. _

_We look forward to seeing what you have done when we come to see you two this summer._

We love you both my darlings, 

_Momsie and Popsicle."_

"We are creating a homey space, just for the two of us." Glinda sighed, gently sitting on Elphie's lap and putting her head on her love's shoulder.

"Do you love it?"

"I do. And you are right about the room. Your mother has been here, she wouldn't have sent this if she did not know you would find a place to put it." Elphie chuckled.

"See!" Glinda giggled.

"And we do have one of the larger rooms, daddy put in the request when he made my arrangements. He knows I like to spread out. I was so happy when I was selected to get one, especially after I lost the private room drawing. I wonder if the large room had anything to do with the fact that I was assigned to room with a dignitary."

"You are tired and starting to ramble and I am not a dignitary. But I am very glad you lost that drawing." Elphie chuckled shifting Glinda off of her legs and onto the arm.

"I'm not that tired, yes you are, I am too and I couldn't possible sleep now." Glinda giggled.

"Elphie, think of the possibilities, we can move the beds and desks, create little areas, like tiny rooms without walls." She hopped up off of the arm of Elphie's new chair and ran for her sketchbook.

She sat back down and started to doodle, drawing little beds, wardrobes, chairs, desks and bookshelves in different configurations in different spots in the room.

"Well, I should at least do my part and clean up. We need to sweep and dust before we can move anything or we may both asphyxiate from the dust flying around." Elphie chuckled as she got up.

"Elphie, don't do that now, it's almost midnight and I am sure the dust bunny babies are sleeping. I'll stop." She chuckled putting down her sketchpad.

"We have all day tomorrow and all day the next day to create our new little home away from home." Elphie said pulling Glinda into a hug.

"And I am looking forward to it."

"Really?" Glinda said.

"Of course, However this turns out, I am going to end up with more bookshelf space." Elphie laughed.

Glinda pushed her away with a huff.

"Mean, just pure meanness that's what you are." Glinda smiled.

"I know my sweet, but that doesn't make my statement less true." Elphie grinned.

Glinda pulled Elphie back towards her and wrapped her arms around her thin green neck.

"I love you. I just do. And you love me, which is why I know you will share my bed and help me fall asleep. Then I can wake up early, rested and ready to rearrange and redecorate. After brunch at Tyuron's of course."

"Of course. And you truly will find any excuse for us to share a bed won't you." Elphie said with a smile.

"A girl has to do what a girl has to do!" Glinda giggled and kissed Elphie with zest and bubbles.

"I'll dig us out nightclothes." Glinda said.

She gave Elphie another kiss, turned toward the big pile of their things on the floor then wheeled around, took Elphie in her arms and kissed her again with much more gusto. Elphie responded and they shared a long, affectionate kiss.

"Welcome back Miss Thropp." Glinda grinned.

"Welcome back Miss Upland, I am glad you are here." Elphie replied.

z

They took very quick baths, changed and snuggled together in Glinda's bed.

"Elphie, do you have any thoughts or preferences for rearranging the room?" Glinda said as she looked into her love's dark eyes.

"Not really, but I … no, whatever you do will be perfect." Elphie said sincerely.

"Elphie, if there is something you want to do, tell me. It's your home too." Glinda said sitting up.

"It is not that big of a deal, but I prefer my bed to be up against a wall." Elphie said.

Glinda got up and went to her sketchbook. She ripped out the pages with her doodles and threw them away then crawled back into bed beside Elphie.

"Why did you do that?" Elphie chuckled.

"None of those thoughts had your bed against a wall. We will start fresh tomorrow and I already think I know what to do." Glinda chuckled.

Elphie kissed Glinda softly as she started to talk about creating a study space, a sleeping space and a casual space. Elphie smiled, nodded and stroked the blonde curls of the wiggly, giggly, adorable girl who had, for some reason, fallen in love with her until she had talked herself happily to sleep.

X

Sometime around mid-morning Glinda woke up at full bubble. She sat up, all smiles and saw Elphie sitting in her new chair, drawing something in the sketchbook.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda said happily.

"Well good morning to you." Elphie smiled, closed the book and put it on the floor.

"It suits you, that chair."

"I think so. It is better than that cotton candy machine you have." Elphie chuckled.

"You have that deep in thought look on your face, is everything alright?" Glinda said.

She motioned for Elphie to come join her on the bed.

"Everything is fine." She said motioning for Glinda to join her in the chair.

Glinda smiled coyly and moved her index finger in the come here manner.

"I have been doing what I do best." Elphie said making the same gesture to Glinda, grinning broadly.

"What being mean and sarcastic?" Glinda cooed, unbuttoning the top three buttons of her nightdress, pulling it down off of her shoulder, just a little, with one hand and making the come here motion again with the other.

"Not this time, no. I was organizing, sorting and planning." Elphie said as she slowly and enticingly slid the hem of her nightdress up her leg to just past her knee, never taking her eyes off of Glinda.

Glinda's eyes opened wide and she grinned even wider as she launched herself off of her bed and onto the arm of Elphie's chair.

"Sweet Oz!" Glinda breathed after she kissed her love deeply and thoroughly.

"You were saying something about kissing, caressing and cuddling. She said shifting into that position they found that did not tax Elphie's legs.

"I believe I said organizing, sorting and planning." Elphie chuckled.

"Where did you learn that little maneuver?" Glinda giggled reaching for Elphie's hem.

"Where I learn everything else, a book. As soon as you unbuttoned I remembered a section in the human sexuality chapter that said discreetly showing a little skin at the appropriate moment can be very enticing." Elphie chuckled. And took her hand away from her hem.

"It worked. I was enticed." Glinda sighed.

"What were we talking about before you tried to seduce me?"

"You started it. And we were talking about my contribution to the overhaul of our room."

"Hmmm, well that's fun too." Glinda giggled.

"Just not as much."

z

After some playful kissing and cuddling Elphie explained to Glinda how she woke up this morning thinking about the most orderly manner in which to conduct all this moving around.

"After we return from brunch, you can sketch and chatter to me about what you are thinking about while I clean and clear off shelves and things." Elphie said.

"That doesn't seem fair." Glinda said.

"Actually it is. Cleaning is not your thing. You are the only person I have ever known who has more dust when they finish cleaning than they did when they started." Elphie chuckled.

"Hey, I try, it's not my fault that dust bunnies multiply like regular bunnies" Glinda pouted with twinkling eyes.

"Don't pout my sweet." Elphie said giving her a light kiss.

By the same token, I can not draw." She managed with very little help from Glinda, who was still trying to lift up the hem of her nightdress. to lean over and get the sketchpad.

"Exhibit A" She said showing her love the pad and very gently patting her hand away.

Glinda looked at the page and broke out into peals of laughter.

"What in Oz!" She said through the guffaws.

"These are our beds and desks, here is us." She said pointing to two pathetic stick figures.

"And our new chairs." Elphie smiled.

Glinda wrapped her arms around Elphie's neck and laughed until tears rolled down her cheeks.

"And what is this?" She said wiping away the tears while trying to stifle her chuckles

"The fire place." Elphie grinned.

"On the ceiling?"

"That's not the ceiling, it's that wall, I was trying for perspective."

Glinda started laughing all over again.

"See, we should just stick with what we know how to do and this will go much more smoothly." Elphie chuckled while Glinda laughed.

"Alright already, I concede my artistic endeavors are amusing, but…"

"Amusing! Elphie your bed looks like a cow, sort of." Glinda chuckled

"Well, when you have regained control, we should get ready for brunch, unless you plan on laughing the day away." Elphie said wiggling out from under a still chuckling Glinda.

"Oh my love, I simply adore you." Glinda said getting up after her and hugging her hard.

"You are in quite a mood this morning." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphie, aren't you excited about rearranging our room, being back…starting your chemistry class?" Glinda giggled.

"Classes. I knew there was a reason we were here." Elphie said seriously.

"Ha, ha." Glinda said as she walked off into the bathroom.

"I fully intend to focus on my seminars, but they do not start until day after tomorrow. Until then, I will be in a redecorating mood, a rearranging mood, and an amorous mood."

"Wow, I thought I was the moody one." Elphie chuckled.

"I am dressing comfortably for cleaning, not for going out, if that is okay with you."

"Fine, just don't wear that old black dress with the perpetually loose button." Glinda said from the bathroom.

"I had no intention of it." Elphie said with no inflection realizing that Glinda didn't know that she no longer had that dress.

"Elphie." Glinda said coming out with her hair in a ponytail, trying to hook her upper undergarment.

"Where is that dress anyway? Hook me please. I haven't seen it in a long time. Not that I am complaining." She said making a face.

"I discarded it." Elphie said fastening Glinda up.

"It was torn and soiled."

Glinda whirled around and looked into her love's impassive face.

"Oh my love, I am sorry. I should have remembered. I am sorry I hurt you." She said mentally kicking herself.

"You did not hurt me my sweet. I did not realize that you did not know. It is alright and I am fine."

She kissed an upset Glinda softly.

"Honestly, try and feel." Elphie said pulling her close.

Glinda curled up against her love's chest and closed her eyes for a moment. Her empath powers had not yet fully manifested so she could not just tune in on command and her intuit ones were still sporadic, but she could still usually tell when Elphie was upset. And she did not seem upset.

"Maybe we should buy you some new casual clothes." Glinda said pulling away.

"Maybe you should finish getting ready before you get faint from hunger." Elphie said as she headed for the bathroom..

"I tossed it down the incinerator chute the day you left me in a pathetic heap on the floor, my undergarments, stockings and boots as well. I should have told you, it must have just slipped my mind." She said quietly from inside.

"Please Elphie, as if you didn't have other things on your mind. But I was serious about the casual clothes."

Glinda slipped on her dress, put on her shoes, put their things in her purse then went to the bathroom door to see what was taking Elphie so long.

"Elphie." She breathed when she looked in the bathroom and saw her love sitting on the vanity stool trembling and crying into a cloth.

"Sweetheart." She said soothingly as she sat down beside her on the other stool.

"I have no idea what happened." Elphie said softly, trying to stifle her tears.

" I was telling you about the dress, trying to put my hair in a ponytail and I saw that dress in the mirror, I saw how torn it was, the buttons that had been torn off, the dirt and grease and blood and I just started trembling. I can't seem to stop." Elphie said as Glinda dried her tears.

But the tears wouldn't stay dried, so Glinda gently pulled her close.

"It's alright Elphie, just cry it out. Cry it all out my love." Glinda said very pleased that Elphie was allowing herself to cry.

So Glinda held her and stroked her hair for a few minutes while she cried.

z

"It just seemed to hit me out of nowhere. I was having fun teasing you and looking forward to seeing Tyuron and Uliko again." Elphie said as Glinda reached for her big aloe oil bottle and gently coated the tear marks.

"Are you feeling better now my love?" Glinda said.

"I am. It is fading. I know almost anything can trigger a flashback, but that was a very odd flashback." Elphie said with a slight smile

"Do you need to talk it out?" Glinda said stroking her cheek

"No. I would like to just go have brunch, rearrange our room and go back to being mean. It suits me better than vulnerable.

"Well, no argument from me on that, but you did not do vulnerable so badly." Glinda grinned.

"I'm sorry Elphie."

"It was not your doing my sweet, I will cope." Elphie said sincerely.

"I know you will my love, and I will help you in whatever way you need, always." Glinda said finishing the task of putting Elphie's hair into a ponytail.

"And I really was serious about the new casual clothes."

"First you use the feeblest excuse in Oz to get me to share your bed, now you are using my trauma and vulnerability to buy me new clothes. You are truly shameless." Elphie said with a grin.

"As I said a girls got to do what a girls got to do." Glinda giggled, happy that Elphie was better.

"Apparently. Now let me get ready." Elphie said giving Glinda a kiss and putting herself into the safety of her love's arms, to be held for just a little while longer.

X

"Elphaba! Glinda! My dear girls, Welcome back." Tyuron said as the girls walked onto the patio.

"Hi Tyuron, it is good to be back. Summer session awaits." Glinda chuckled.

"Hi Tyuron, it is good to see you." Elphie smiled.

"Your usual patio table or a quite booth inside?" The man said happily.

"Table please." Glinda said and they followed him to a place they knew very well.

"I'll tell Uliko, he will be thrilled." He said after he seated the girls.

Glinda put her sketchbook on the table and looked around.

"I really love this place, and those men." Glinda sighed.

"All part of our home away from home." Elphie smiled.

"Gone too long." Uliko said with no preamble.

"But we are here now!" Glinda bubbled.

"We celebrate. Waffles and quiches. You good girls." He said with what both of them took as affection then he hurried off.

They both chuckled, having missed the odd mannerisms of the brilliant chef. They talked a little about the redecorating and Glinda opened her sketchbook, immediately starting to giggle. Elphie scowled and took the pad from her, ripping out the page with her doodles.

"Enough already." She grinned handing the pad back.

"I'm sorry Elphie, but that cow was beginning to grow on me." Glinda smiled.

Tyuron brought out their wonderful brunches. A small spinach and tomato quiche for Elphie and a bacon one for Glinda accompanied by light and fluffy Winkus Waffles with warm apple cinnamon topping, some of Uliko's special shredded breakfast potatoes, milk and juice. They stuffed themselves with the delicious food while they talked about being back and a little about Elphie's mood. When they were finished, they ventured into Uliko's kitchen to thank and praise him for a wonderful meal and he fled into the pantry.

After they talked a little with Tyuron, they went to check in with Mr. Kwenyo, who was elated to see them. Glinda told him, in her rapid fire excited manner, about the new chair, rearranging their room, dancing with Elphie at the Emerald Café and anything else that popped into her head. Mr. Kwenyo chuckled the entire time, smiling indulgently. When Glinda realized that she was babbling, she settled down with a happy grin. Mr. Kwenyo and Elphie talked a little about her trust fund. She was flustered that she had gotten a substantial raise in her personal allowance, but happy that her progress reports and grades would now go directly him instead of her great grandfather. Mr. Kwenyo assured her that he had nothing to do with the raise in her allowance and that whether she needed or not did seem to be the point. Elphie and Glinda talked with him a little more about their upcoming classes and plans for the summer then they hugged and kissed the delighted apothecary and headed back to their dorm.

X

"Lyndie, I do not need more allowance, I do not even need all of the allowance that I have." Elphie said after they had walked quietly for a time.

"As Mr. K said, that doesn't seem to be the point." Glinda said.

Elphie sighed.

"I shall speak to Harluc about this."

"Elphie, just leave it alone, it is probably the officials way of making up with you for treating so poorly, or maybe it was automatic when you turned nineteen. Try and look at it as a good thing. You can buy lots more books." Glinda chuckled.

"You might be right. But I do not think I am going to be getting that much extra bookshelf space." Elphie smiled.

"I just do not know how to cope with money very well. I never had any at all until I came to school, then I had more than I knew what to do with." Elphie said quietly.

"You do fine with it. And now that I have figured out to always take more than we need because you like to tip very well, it is even better." Glinda chuckled as they walked into their dorm

"I guess I feel guilty having more than I need, so I give some to people who need it more than I do." Elphie said sheepishly.

"I thought about that after you mentioned the fact that I always pay more than I need to."

"Oh my love." Glinda said gently as she stopped in the stairway.

"Never be ashamed of that quality. If more people possessed it, Oz would be a far better place. And I have become so much more aware of and grateful for what I have, what I have always had because of it."

They finished walking up to their room and once they were safely inside their safe little haven, Elphie gathered Glinda up into her arms and held on to her.

"Learning life is so much more difficult than learning chemistry or history." Elphie sighed.

"That is why it is a hands-on learning experience, like birthdays!" Glinda giggled remembering Byjon's card.

"Well then let's get hands on and get this place into shape." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda settled in her chair to sketch and ponder the room arrangements and Elphie set to work cleaning up. After a good basic sweeping and dusting, she methodically took books and knick-knacks off of the shelves, cleaned them and stored them out of the way in the bathroom, while Glinda thought out loud.

"Elphie. How do you feel about having your bed in this nook here?" Glinda said

"Elphie!" She said louder when she didn't get a response.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, yes my sweet." Elphie said coming out of the bathroom.

"I think sharing the wardrobes is a fine idea."

"Elphie, that was a rhetorical question five minutes ago. I asked you if you might like your bed in this nook." Glinda grinned.

Elphie's eyebrows shot up.

"Actually, I think I would like that very much." Elphie smiled.

Glinda grinned broadly at the happy twinkle in Elphie's eyes.

"Good, then finish up with whatever it is you are doing. I'll be done soon and we will talk about it."

Elphie hurried and finished putting anything that was on the shelves, dressers, tables and floor, neatly in the bathroom. It was organized chaos in there when she was done, with no room for much of anything else.

"Elphie!" Glinda said from the doorway.

"What if we need to use this for something other than a storage room? Like its original use, for example."

"There is a bathroom down the hall." Elphie said offhandedly.

"Don't be absurd. Oh well, come on, tell me if you like this." Glinda said dragging her to her bed.

"Okay, I measured and your bed will fit into that nook perfectly." Glinda said while Elphie looked at the drawing in amazement.

"So, we will put both desks and book shelves in your nook over there. There are two or three possible arrangements, we can experiment." She said showing Elphie some different pages.

"Okay, the study space." Elphie smiled, still in awe.

"Yep!" Glinda wiggled happily.

"Now, we can put the night stand by your bed and my bed by that. Our beds will be closer together than they are now, but that's a fortunate perk."

"Well at least you didn't put them together." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphaba Thropp!, that would be unseemly!" Glinda giggled.

"Now over where your bed is, near the door, we can put both chairs, the little table, floor lamp and larger rug. Because the door is not in the middle of the wall, like the bathroom door is, we have plenty of room I think."

"The casual area." Elphie smiled looking at the possible configurations.

"Right again. Do you like so far? We won't have much room to spare, but I think it will work."

"I love it, so far." Elphie said.

"Continue."

"I think we should take down the hooks on the walls in the niche to the right of the door and put one of the wardrobes there, the other can go on the wall between my bed and your chair, which will be under, or beside our only window. Do you want to move some things around and see if this works?"

"Why not? I emptied everything so things shouldn't be to heavy."

"Okay, I'm following your lead, planner girl." Glinda giggled and wiggled with sheer pleasure.

z

They shifted things to their new places in an orderly fashion, starting with moving Glinda's desk and bookshelf to Elphie's nook, then Elphie's bed into the now vacant nook and going from there. They placed the things, but did not arrange them, much to Glinda's dismay. Elphie placated her with a kiss and the promise of a dance when they were all done. As they pushed and dragged things across the floor, they talked about the benefits of their room being rectangular, and how the nooks on either side of the bathroom door, and the one by the front door, were very handy. When everything was in it's area, they flopped on Elphie's bed to survey the situation and rest.

The snuggled, leaning up against the wall and looked at the rest of Glinda's sketches. Glinda decided she preferred the wardrobe against the wall as opposed to sticking out, with the doors opening towards her bed. Her reasoning was that against the wall provided a more open area for dancing. After a little more discussion, they decided to arrange the casual area. Elphie would not allow any rugs, lamps or anything else to be placed until all the furniture was where it was going to stay, once again to Glinda's dismay. This time however, she placated herself by kissing Elphie and giving her a delighted twirl. They placed the pink comfy chair on the wall by the door, the new end table in the corner, in front of the floor lamp, which Elphie conceded was furniture, and the blue chair on the wall near the window. They decided to put their victrola on the end table, and put one of their new shelves on the wall to the left of Glinda's chair and one on the wall to the right of Elphie's, to put their recordings on. They sat in the chairs and found the spacing to be cozy, but with enough leg room to stretch out without kicking one another. Glinda pointed out that they were also close enough to play footsie while they were studying. She said she would explain footsie to a confused Elphie later on.

z

The wardrobe fit nicely in the niche by the door and they put one dresser on the wall by the fireplace, near it. The other would go in the bathroom, when they could get into the bathroom. They decided to leave the little drop leaf table and two chairs they used for dining in its spot in front of the fire place, at least until they needed the fireplace.

The study area proved to be a bit more of a challenge, until Elphie assured Glinda that she really was most comfortable in confined spaces and Glinda pointed out that she really did not study much at her desk. They found an arrangement that worked in this odd shaped nook, but was a little tight. They put Glinda's desk on the short wall beside the bathroom door. The two bookshelves, which were taller than they were wide, were placed side by side along the long wall. Elphie's desk was in the corner, the left side against a wall and the back against the wall created by the fireplace. When she sat at her desk there was almost no space between her chair and the bookshelf. Elphie loved it. She was especially excited when she discovered that their shelves were of two different sizes and that there were more than they had originally thought. They slid the bookshelves apart to see if the shorter of the shelves would fit in between them. And they did, once they moved Glinda's desk over towards the edge of the wall a little. There were six of the smaller shelves, one for over Glinda's desk, one for beside it, two for in between the bookshelves and two for around Elphie's desk. Elphie was thrilled with this arrangement.

"This is so cramped up Elphie, you are squished in there." Glinda said.

"Lyndie, I love this, it makes me feel secure. " Elphie said with a smile.

"And look, I am not stuffed back in a corner, the desk fits on this wall just right, to my right is the rest of the room… wide open space." Elphie laughed.

"Okay then, you do seem very pleased with the arrangement. Why don't we go down for a quick dinner, then come back and look at it anew. But I think it all works."

"Me too, my precious, you did an absolutely wonderful job. I am impressed and very proud of you my little artist." Elphie said, pulling Glinda into a hug.

Glinda beamed at the lavish praise and wiggled with glee in Elphie's arms then drew her into an affectionate kiss.

X

They stopped at the porters' office to ask for Norven's assistance then had a very quick dinner and were soon back upstairs looking into their newly rearranged room from the doorway. They were both pleased with the results of their labors.

"Go in there and sit on your bed, I will be right back." Elphie said with a playful twinkle in her eye.

Glinda was delighted with this turn of events and sat wiggling impatiently on her bed.

"Close your eyes." Elphie said from the hall a short time later.

"They are closed." Glinda bubbled.

Elphie quickly brought in the potted plants from the infamous trying to conjure pillows miscast.

"I remember you said these were homey." Elphie said as Glinda opened her eyes and squealed.

"Our plants! You rescued them from the parlor. What a wonderful idea." She closed their door and kissed Elphie gently.

"I really love you." Glinda whispered.

"And I you." Elphie whispered back.

z

They lost a little of their leg room when they moved the chairs to accommodate the plants, but Glinda said it was fine with her because now playing footsie would be easier. They had just finished positioning the plants when Norven came to help with the shelves. They started with the shelves by the end table Norven said that the one meant to go by Elphie's chair would not be sturdy enough mounted there, so they put both , one above the other, on the wall to the left of Glinda's chair. Then they did the shelves in the study area, both girls were delighted with the outcome. Glinda was especially pleased when a little space problem that required that her shelves be placed so that they formed an L in the corner.. She thought that was a wonderful look. Finally they put up the last four longer, wider shelves that were going above the beds and nightstand It worked out that all four were mounted in a staggered pattern above only Glinda's bed and the nightstand. wanted to keep the walls of the nook free for something she would not disclose.

They chatted while they worked and discovered that Norven came from a family of handymen and tinkers, and he enjoyed doing things like this. He took down the hooks in the wardrobe niche and suggested that they mount them in vertically by the doorframe. The girls loved the idea and it was easily done. Norven packed up his tools, left a special lengthening cord for a lamp, and went back to his office after receiving sincere and profound thanks from the residents of room twenty- two.

X

"I know we are forbidden to tip him, but I'd like to do something for him." Glinda said as she looked around at the newly installed shelves.

"I would as well, we'll think on it. Maybe we can buy him a gift."

"Elphie, this worked out so well."

"It did, I have two little nooks, one for sleeping…whenever I am allowed to sleep there. And one for study, which I will be doing, as will you."

"Oh bah, it's not time for you to get all academic yet." Glinda pouted.

"So what does your orderly system allow for now." Glinda said not yet mollified.

"I thought we could bring out the bigger things like the lamps, victrola, recordings. Then save the rest for tomorrow, because it is getting late."

"And you did promise me a dance." Glinda said brightening up.

"That I did. And we will."

"Oh! Ooh!" Glinda exclaimed loudly, startling Elphie.

"Glinda, what!" Elphie said sharply.

"What happened?"

"Nothing Elphie, I'm sorry I startled you, but I just had the best idea."

"Uh-oh." Elphie chuckled.

"Please do what you just said, please. I'll be right back. Where is our cooler?"

"Cooler?"

"The cooling box, I thought cooler sounded better." Glinda explained.

Elphie chuckled and went into the bathroom.

"Here is the cooler." She laughed.

Glinda gave Elphie a kiss and skipped out the door.

z

Elphie set to work hooking up and testing out the desk lamps and the nightstand lamp. Then she set up the victrola, put on a recording and got it going and stacked the rest of the recordings on the shelves, to be organized tomorrow. All the time she was working she wondered what her love had in store, she wasn't going to guess, expect that it probably had to do with romance. Since Glinda wasn't back yet, Elphie hurriedly moved the books and knick-knacks out of the bathroom and stacked them on both the desks, then she pushed the extra dresser into the bathroom. She was mid shove when Glinda came bubbling in.

"Elphie!" She said putting the cooler on the table.

"I didn't mean for you to move things on your own." Glinda admonished.

"Please, It's an empty dresser." Elphie said pushing it against the back wall.

"Now what do you have in mind, my precious?"

"A homecoming party, just us." Glinda wiggled and bubbled

"That sounds nice." Elphie said.

"Why don't I run you a bath, to start things out."

"Mmmm a steaming hot bath with some of those little bubbly salts, yummy!" Glinda grinned.

"Since you are the only one who knows where anything is in this chaos, please find our new night dresses, the dark blue ones."

"Okay, I'll try." Elphie grinned as she ran the bath.

"You will find them, you mean green thing, and our candle as well. I have great faith in you. Enjoy the view my love." Glinda giggled as she disrobed and slipped slowly into the tub.

Elphie briefly allowed herself to enjoy the view, then about getting out their nightdresses and candle. After she found them and put on another recording she went in to bathe. Glinda thanked her for reciprocating the view and proceeded to wash her hair. By the time she was finished Elphie was as well and Glinda was treated to a long, naked hug, after she was dried up with her hair in a towel.

z

"Lyndie, what ever you have planned for the rest of the night is fine with me. I'll even share your bed, but no sex, not tonight. I do not think I can after that flas…"

"Elphie my love, It had not even occurred to me to make love tonight. I just want us to have a little romance in our new room."

"I love you, you know." Elphie smiled.

"I know, now brush out your hair." Glinda said.

"I'll meet you out there." Elphie said sending her love out with a pat on her beautiful bottom.

z

Glinda skipped out of the bathroom with a giggle. She did not know why it thrilled her when Elphie patted her behind like that, but it always did. She dried her hair again and slipped on her new dark blue silk nightdress. Then she lit their candle with her wand, got out the containers of cider and tea and poured some into their special wineglasses, which luckily she saw among the books on the desk. She took the glasses over too the chairs along with bowls of fig and munchkinberry whip. She decided they needed a small coffee table, when there was no good place to put them. Then she turned off some of the lights, put on another recording and sat to wait for Elphie.

z

Elphie brushed out her hair and slipped on her new dark blue satin nightdress. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing only a blue torso and gangly green limbs. She was starting to go into her head when she heard the music coming from the room and knew she much better things to do than brood about the flashback.

So she gave her hair a final brush and went out. She smiled broadly when she saw her blue clad, blonde love in the pink chair. Glinda inhaled deeply and patted Elphie's chair. They sat in their chairs, unwinding from the busy day, chatting lightheartedly and sipping their drinks. Glinda even gave Elphie a demonstration explanation of playing footsie.

z

After a time they got up and danced together. They put on slow music and held each other close while they swayed in time with it. They kissed gently, and caressed softly. Glinda changed the recording and they went back to their dancing. They waltzed a little and tangoed a little, but mostly they just moved to the music as their kisses and caresses slowly became more fervent. They did this for a long while, kissing deeply and caressing each others backs and bottoms with purpose, even after the music ended. Eventually, they ended up in Elphie's chair with a bowl of fig whip. Glinda reminded Elphie how much fun it was to eat by scooping some up on one long green finger, putting the finger in her own mouth then very slowly removing it. Elphie did the same with Glinda, agreeing that this method, while messier than using a spoon, was far more enjoyable. They fed each other fingerfulls of whip and Glinda playfully put some on Elphie's earlobe and then kissed it off, much to Elphie's surprise. She encouraged Elphie to follow suit by putting a little on the base of her neck and telling her that there was a mess that needed tending to.

After playfully finishing the bowl of fig whip, they engaged in some anything but playful kissing. Time stood still and their new room faded into the background as they explored and experienced each other, as they had not in a while, kissing deeply and letting their hands gently glide over silk and satin covered breasts.


	80. Chapter 80

Glinda woke up from a wonderful dream with a sigh and a smile. She stretched out and smelled the vague scent of the wood ash from Elphie's hair dust on her pillow. Her love was not there of course, but that neither bothered nor surprised her. She saw Elphie quietly putting books away on the shelves, already dressed and completely lost in thought. Glinda allowed herself a moment to think back on the previous night and the hours of kissing and dancing, cuddles and caresses. She relived the feeling of Elphie's gentle hands slowly moving up and down her sides and back and the delicious sensations of the soft massaging of her buttocks. She could still feel Elphie's satin covered backside in her hands and how her satin covered breasts changed as she gently caressed them. Her own breasts were responding to the mere remembering of Elphie's hands moving over them. And the rest of her was responding to the memory of Elphie delicately, but purposefully brushing her fingers against other silk covered sensitive areas.

"Good body memories." She murmured.

"I hope Elphie can have these someday." She said to herself, also remembering that Elphie had tensed a few times when she was caressed in certain places.

z

Glinda was getting a little too worked up remembering the previous night, so she refocused her thoughts and surveyed their newly rearranged room from the vantage point of Elphie's nook, and loved it even more. The previous evening during their fantastic job of dancing/kissing/caressing their way to bed, Glinda had steered them towards Elphie's bed, promising that they would divide their bed sharing time between the two from now on.

They had made good use of their limited space and she couldn't wait to put up the curtains, remake the beds, distribute the knick- knacks and put up the other personal touches.

She sat up and looked at her love, still putting books away, flipping through them as she went. Still oblivious to everything.

"That has to be Oz's smallest library." Glinda said quietly, attempting to mitigate the inevitable startle.

Elphie jumped, dropped the book she was holding and knocked a few off of the desk. But she looked over at Glinda and smiled.

"Good morning my sweet." She said retrieving the books from the floor.

"How long have you been up?" She said as Elphie came over to sit by her on the bed.

"For awhile."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Glinda pouted.

"Lyndie, we have had this conversation over and over." Elphie sighed.

"About your insomnia, but this…"

"Wasn't insomnia. I slept, just not very well." Elphie replied.

"You had a bad dream?"

"No, just a slightly disturbing one."

"You should have gotten me up." Glinda pouted more

"Lyndie, I am not going to wake you when I can not sleep. End of discussion."

"No it's not!" Glinda huffed.

"I could have helped soothe you back to sleep."

"Glinda." Elphie said, frustrated

"I have had bouts of insomnia since I was young, you know that."

"I thought you said you didn't have insomnia last night" Glinda said in an ah-ha caught ya tone of voice.

"I didn't, but you don't seem to understand…" Elphie started

"Enough Elphie." Glinda said with a frustrated sigh.

"I do not wish to quarrel, Our night together was too wonderful, we deserve an equally wonderful morning."

"Agreed, my precious." Elphie said, then grinned.

"Shall we start again?" She said employing Glinda's tactic of erasing situations such as this.

Glinda smiled and giggled and retreated under the covers. Elphie took that as a yes and went back to her books.

"Hi Elphie!" She heard about a minute later.

Elphie smiled and pretended to startle, dropping some books on purpose, which made Glinda giggle. She bent down to get them and when she straightened up her wiggly love was there.

"I am sorry I startled you my love." She said softly.

"It can't be helped, no harm done." Elphie smiled, wrapping her arms around Glinda.

"Good morning to you. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept wonderfully, how about you?"

"Not very well and I woke up early." Elphie said.

"Is there anything I can do?" Glinda said earnestly.

"Just kiss me, hold me and tell me you love me." Elphie said sincerely.

Glinda obliged and did all three things with great gentleness and an overabundance of affection.

z

Glinda dressed quickly and they went down for a late breakfast. While they ate they negotiated the rest of the room. After a little pouting and huffing from Glinda and some sarcastic comments from Elphie, they decided that Glinda would do everything except the books and hanging the curtains while Elphie was meeting with her advisor. They also that all the shelves in the study nook were exclusively for books, except for the two above Glinda's desk, and she could use those as she wished. Glinda wanted a little more participation from Elphie, but in the end realized that this would be easier.

Since they had a little time before her meeting, Elphie talked to Glinda about her night. Glinda fought the urge to take her love's hand as she listened to how her night had been filled with thoughts of her flashback, Manif and what happened with Jacol and a disturbing dream. She wished Elphie would wake her when she got like this, but she knew that Elphie needed time in her head and that this was an argument she would never win.

"Elphie I won't ask you anymore to wake me when you are up at night, I know you need to sort through things on your own. Just promise me, if you feel yourself slipping, you will allow me to catch you." Glinda said

"I promise my sweet." Elphie said with an affectionate gaze.

Glinda was trying to convince Elphie that she could talk to Manif about what happened, reminding her that he cared about her and that she trusted him, when she saw Dani and Manif walking towards them.

"Try Elphie, it will be alright." She said pointing to the couple.

Elphie turned and looked at Manif, her stomach in knots. Her eyes locked with her friend's and he stopped in his tracks.. All of a sudden he turned and hurried away. Dani looked at Glinda, very upset, then hurried after her boyfriend. Elphie felt sick and Glinda was stunned.

"It's not alright Lyndie. " Elphie said with no inflection.

"You don't know that." Glinda soothed.

"Wise up!" Elphie said angrily.

"He doesn't even want to see me, he is that upset."

"Elphie…"

"No Glinda, you saw the same thing that t I did. Now please stop. He hates me and I deserve it." Elphie snapped.

"Please my love…" Glinda begged.

"I have to go, I'll see you later." Elphie said with no emotion then turned and walked away.

"What in the hell just happened?" Glinda said to a little bird on the table beside her.

She sat watching her love's quick stride carry her in the direction of the Science Building. She knew why Elphie was upset, but she could not believe that Manif hated her. She thought about talking to him, but he ran off and she did not have the energy to find him. She walked slowly back up to her room and flopped down in her chair, trying to make sense of Manif's behavior. Eventually, she just gave up and set to work getting the room in order.

z

Glinda worked on the room all afternoon, trying to enjoy the experience. She carefully placed her favorite objects on the new shelves above her bed, her little glass horses taking the most prominent spot. She hung the sketches Byjon made under the shelf over the nightstand and Elphie's sun catcher back in the window. She looked at the bare walls of Elphie's nook, wondering why her love wanted to keep them that way. Taking a small picture frame from her bag, she decided to hang it on the long wall beside Elphie's bed. They could move it when they needed too. Besides, she was hoping that what was in the frame would help Elphie with what she was going through. Seeing all of the little personal things spread around the room, her trinkets from childhood, their candle, Elphie's birthday bookmarks and even that box full of old wrapping paper and ribbon made her feel better and helped her see that this mess with Manif would all work out.

She set about putting their clothes away. Both of their casual everyday clothes went in the wardrobe by the bed and both of their nicer and more formal clothes in the wardrobe in the niche. She put Elphie's shoes and AS cloak in there as well. Her shoes went back to their original spot, in a specially designed rack under her bed. She went to go put away undergarments and the like in the bathroom dresser, then arranged Elphie's new oil bottles and put away their new towels. She was feeling very domestic and much more settled.

z

Elphie took a detour on her way home from her meeting to buy some flowers for their room, Glinda loved fresh flowers and she wanted to make up for snapping at her. She went to the specialty floral cart near the bank, hoping they had what she wanted, and was thrilled when they did, but annoyed with herself that she had forgotten to bring money. The florist said he would be happy to create an account for her and even though she did not like the idea of owing someone, he insisted it was commonplace thing and it did allow her to get the flowers. Now she was standing in her doorway, looking at her put together room, holding a small bouquet of pink and navy blue Gillkin roses.

She saw her precious love in the bathroom, fussing with towels and smiled. Everything had come together beautifully. The big rug was perfect in the casual area and the smaller ones fit nicely between their beds and everything on the shelves and walls looked wonderful.

"I'm home Lyndie." Elphie said.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda beamed coming out of the bathroom.

"My precious, every thing looks perfect, warm and homey. And here is my small contribution." She took the flowers from behind her back.

"Elphie! Gillkin Roses." Glinda said with wide eyes.

"And color coordinated."

She threw her arms around Elphie's neck and kissed her with gusto.

"I am sorry I was harsh with you Lyndie." Elphie said contritely.

Glinda caressed the soft green cheek before her, went to get their special vase from the shelf, filled it with water and placed the flowers in it.

"It's alright Elphie, I know you were just upset." Glinda said putting the vase on the table.

"Upset and confused, but please do not ask me to talk about it. I can't." Elphie said going to sit in her chair.

"Not right now."

"This weekend, I'd like to go shopping for a coffee table, just a small one." Glinda said with a smile, sitting in her own chair.

Elphie looked at her love with affectionate amusement. She had expected an argument, but was grateful there wasn't one.

"Maybe our first date back can be a simple one. Dinner at Vesyut's Terrace and some shopping for non-clothing items." Elphie smiled.

"Really?" Glinda said expecting an argument about the shopping

"Really my sweet, I could use a trip to the book store to find some of the books on the reading list Professor Thiol gave me."

"Isn't he the head of the Chemistry Department?" Glinda said impressed.

"Good memory. " Elphie smiled.

"He assigns advisors for chemistry students. I am only one of two AS students taking chemistry this summer, He is advising us both."

"Ooh it sounds like you had a good meeting."

"It was, but I didn't enjoy it as much as I could have." Elphie sighed.

"I understand. Fixing the room was nice, but I didn't enjoy it as much as I could have." Glinda smiled, looking at Elphie in a way that confirmed that everything was okay between them and letting her know that everything else would work out.

"Speaking of room, we have curtains to hang." Elphie grinned, her heart fluttering from the look of sheer love and acceptance she had just received.

"You do know how to hang curtains."

"How hard can it be?" Glinda laughed.

z

Armed with a measuring tape, the basic tools Norven left them, and the curtain rods the two inhabitants of room 22 stood looking at the window.

"Okay the man at the store told me that this thing." She said holding up a rod.

"Is for the valance, because it sticks out from the wall farther."

"So lets get up all four brackets first, to get the spacing right. " Elphie suggested.

Glinda climbed up onto the arm of the blue chair with the valance rod.

"Get down from there Glinda, you'll hurt yourself." Elphie said.

"How did you think we were going to get these up here? I am not proficient enough with magic to fly and you are boycotting it, so our options are limited." Glinda chuckled.

"I'm not boycotting magic for the thousandth time."

"Argument for a different time sweetheart." Glinda smiled sweetly.

"Now go get a chair and a pencil."

"Just be careful." Elphie said firmly.

"Please, I'm a tree climber." Glinda giggled.

"And when was the last time you climbed a tree?" Elphie said carrying one of their wooden chairs back to the window.

"That's not the point, I have." Glinda huffed.

z

For about half an hour they fussed and measured , not really agreeing on the best method. Elphie kept dividing incorrectly and Glinda was getting frustrated because she thought some one as intelligent as Elphie, who mumbled formulas and equations in her sleep, should be able to perform simple math functions in her head. Elphie countered that someone with an artistic eye such as Glinda's should be able to tell if something was centered simply by looking at it. Finally they managed to get things properly spaced, but unfortunately not even. They had to take the rods down and redo the brackets when they discovered that Elphie had measured and marked hers from the top of the bracket and Glinda from the little holes for the screws, and the rods were slanted to the left. They redid everything, then sat on Glinda's chair to admire their handiwork.

"Why didn't we just get Norven to do this?" Elphie sighed.

"I thought it would be fun." Glinda said.

"But it was hard. Minka and I never had this much trouble hanging curtains in the playhouse."

"How did you do it there?" Elphie said

She was glad that Glinda could bring up her late friend without getting sad.

"We nailed them to the wall above the windows." Glinda said reasonably.

Elphie looked at her and chuckled.

"Okay, so this was more complicated." Glinda chuckled along.

"But it was a little fun."

"I am writing a dictionary, with new definitions of words like, emergency and fun." Elphie grinned.

"Well they are up, and beautiful and I am hungry. Let's go down to dinner then we will tackle the books." Glinda said kissing Elphie and hopping off of the arm of the chair.

"Lyndie can we eat up here please?" Elphie asked tentatively.

"I really don't want to run into Manif yet. Please?"

"Alright Elphie. I'll go get us something," Glinda said casually.

"Oh no my sweet, I'll go down, I just do not wish to stay." Elphie said then gathered Glinda into her arms.

"I am sorry, I do not know what to do with this, or how to talk about it."

"I have my thoughts my love, but I will keep them to myself for now." Glinda said

"With difficulty, but we need to talk about this soon, before it gets blown out of proportion."

"It already is." Elphie sighed.

z

They took Norven back his tools then got dinner, drinks and desserts and went back upstairs.

Elphie put on music, and Glinda lit their candle and they sat to eat dinner. Elphie was distracted and only picked at her salad.

"Elphie, you didn't tell me about you meeting." Glinda said hoping to get her attention.

"It really was good." Elphie said, happy to have something to focus on.

"Professor Thiol is great and very helpful. He took me on a tour of the chemistry lab I will be in this summer, I told him about my visit to Lofier's lab and he was extremely impressed." She said settling down.

"Apparently he is a very big deal in the scientific community. Professor Thiol seemed a little envious that I spent time working in his lab." Elphie smiled.

Glinda smiled too. Elphie was brightening a little talking about something she loved and was also eating.

"I was a bit worried when he explained some of the protocols. Regular hand washing is required and water is used for other types of required cleaning as well."

"Elphie…" Glinda started distressed.

"Don't worry, I explained my situation in depth and told him about what Lofier had in mind, and my gloves, so everything will be fine." Elphie smiled.

"He is allowing me to do whatever I see fit to protect myself."

Glinda frowned slightly and pushed up Elphie's sleeve.

"No, I did not demonstrate. Lyndie believe me, that is not something I do on a whim. I've only ever done it voluntarily for your mother and see no reason to ever have to do it again." Elphie said seriously

"Good, I do not want you to do it ever." Glinda said kissing Elphie's arm.

"You have been hurt enough."

"I am not going to argue with that." Elphie chuckled.

"Good on that too."

They sat quietly for a time, finishing their meals, exchanging smiles, gazes and finger caresses across their small table.

"Dessert now or later." Glinda said happily when Elphie finished her salad.

"Later for me. I want to finish with the bookshelves and get ready for tomorrow. We get our books for summer session." Elphie smiled broadly.

"Don't sound so happy." Glinda chuckled.

"Oh stop. You are looking forward to your seminars and you know it. Don't you meet your empath counselor tomorrow?" Elphie said, starting to clear the table.

"I think. No one here knows yet, but Chaxi was supposed to write to the counselor and fill her in. It will be good to check in. The cooler is over there." She pointed to the space on the floor between the bookshelves.

"That is a good place for it. Very clever." Elphie said putting desserts and her cider container in the box.

z

Elphie started sorting books and placing them on the shelves and Glinda sketched the room, so her parents could see. It did not take her very long to get the study area in order. She even organized Glinda's magic books and supplies, realized what she was doing, then sheepishly asked if it was all right. Glinda was so amused by the rare little girl happy look on her love's face that she told her do whatever she wanted, asking only that somewhere she needed space for her drawing supplies. After a time she went to show Elphie her full color sketch of their room, nooks, bathroom and all.

"Oh my." Elphie breathed.

"This is terrific Lyndie, It is hard to imagine you getting any better."

Glinda took Elphie's hand and led her out of the nook.

"I want to do that." She said pointing to Byjon's sketches.

"And I have absolutely no doubt that you will." Elphie said giving Glinda a kiss.

"Elphie, Are you sure it is okay with you if I take this class at the Arts Center, it starts day after tomorrow."

"It is more than okay. I want you to. And not just because I will have a whole quiet evening of studying." Elphie chuckled.

"Well if that's how you feel." Glinda said with her hands on her hips, but a smile on her face.

"I'll just leave you alone every night."

"Is that a promise?" Elphie smirked.

"No." Glinda said as seriously as she could.

"It is a threat. You know very well that you can not study properly with me levitating your books occasionally or wrapping my arms around you when you are in the middle of a complicated problem."

"I used to have such good study habits, and a nice calm environment." Elphie sighed.

"Then sometime during the spring term, things became a little…"

"Better." Glinda giggled.

"Carnival like." Elphie countered without cracking a smile.

"And yet you managed to get perfect marks and become an Advanced Scholar with the second highest score ever. Imagine that." Glinda said pointedly, trying desperately not to laugh.

"I like to think that was in spite of you constantly trying to turn my books into serving platters or kissing my ear when I am working out an equation, not because of it."

"Hey, I only turned your book once." Glinda huffed.

"Twice." Elphie corrected.

"Picky, picky." Glinda sing-songed.

"Besides I think that there is a proportional relationship between kisses and APE scores. A converse curve of retention of study material retained in direct correlation with percentage of lip action. Making love may have an impact on the outcome as well. You may want to look into that." Glinda said, the strain of not giggling showing on her face.

Elphie laughed out loud.

"Do you have any idea what you just said?"

"Nope, but it sounded good." Glinda said, finally succumbing to her giggles.

Elphie grabbed her giggling girlfriend around the waist and danced a few steps with her then spun her out and back into a fierce hug.

"Your effect on my outcome is incalculable." Elphie grinned after a kiss.

"I meant it when I said that one moment in time changed everything for me. You refuse to let me take myself too seriously, but love me when I do anyway."

"And you refuse to let me not take myself seriously enough, but love me when I do anyway." Glinda smiled.

"It's a symbiotic relationship."

Elphie arched an eyebrow.

"I pay attention." Glinda giggled and kissed Elphie.

They moved over to Glinda's bed and spent some time snuggling, kissing playfully and talking.

z

"Are you ready to get back into a school routine?" Elphie said after a series of soft kisses.

"Oh I'll settle in…eventually." Glinda said going after some more gentle kisses.

"I'm serious Lyndie."

"Yes Elphie." Glinda sighed.

"I will settle into a routine, and I know we will not be spending as much time together as we have been. We will find out our exact schedules tomorrow. Why don't we wait until we create a routine before you start to worry about whether or not I will be able to happily settle into it." She said with a hint of irritation.

"I was not trying to upset you my sweet." Elphie said gently.

"I know my love. It will take me a little time, but I am looking forward to getting involved with my seminar sessions and creating my spell book. I am a little concerned about…"

A knock on the door interrupted them. Elphie moved over to her own bed and Glinda went to get the door.

"Loma!" Glinda bubbled when she saw her friend.

"Hi Glinda!" Loma said giving her friend a hug.

"Hi Elphaba." She added waving to the green girl.

"Hello Loma, when did you get back?" Elphie said as Glinda led Loma in and motioning for her to sit down.

"This afternoon. This place looks great, very cozy." Loma said sitting in Glinda's chair,

Glinda sat in Elphie's chair and Elphie sat on the edge of Glinda's bed facing the chairs.

"Thanks. I bought some new things while we were home over intercession. Elphie and I talked about redecorating when I was sick, to cheer me up. I took shameless advantage." Glinda chuckled.

"You bought a chair?" Loma asked.

"My parents sent it as a surprise. I took that as a cue to rearrange."

"Well it works, but honestly there is not room for one more thing in here." Loma laughed.

"See Elphie…no more books." Glinda chuckled.

"You said we were home. Did you go to Frottica too Elphaba?" Loma asked.

"I did. Glinda's parents invited me and I spent the last two weeks or so of intercession there." Elphie said truthfully but uncomfortably.

"So, did you get to spend some of the intercession with Hyrut?" Glinda said, sensing Elphie's discomfort.

"Actually yes, we spent much of it together. Unfortunately though he is not attending summer session, but he will visit on weekends. " Loma said with a frown.

"Oh that's too bad." Glinda said.

"I'm not very happy, but he is. He got an internship cataloging plants and animals."

"Sounds fascinating." Elphie smiled.

"He thought so." Loma responded.

"I can't stay and chat right now, I came on a mission. The sorcery department is having a welcome back lunch after the seminar orientations tomorrow. You are welcome too Elphaba. I need to go tell some others." Loma said getting up.

"Sounds like fun." Glinda said.

"It should be. And I think the seminars will be too." Loma smiled giving Glinda another hug.

"I'm glad my study partner will be there."

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow." Glinda replied.

"Night Elphaba, see you tomorrow." Loma said.

"Goodnight Loma." Elphie replied.

There was a little more banter between the two sorcery friends then Loma left.

"I know what you are going to say." Glinda said after she shut the door.

"Oh do you now?" Elphie said, amused.

"You do not want to come to lunch because Manif might be there."

"Wrong." Elphie smiled.

"I do not want to come to lunch because Manif will be there."

"Elphie why don't we get ready for bed, then get our desserts and talk."

"Alright." Elphie sighed and got up.

Lyndie." She said after looking around.

"Where are my night clothes?"

z

Glinda showed Elphie where she put everything, stating that they may have to rethink the dresser situation, then left her to bathe on her own. Elphie ran Glinda a bath with some purple bottle mixture while she bathed herself. She knew her love was a little on edge about Loma, and wanted to help.

They switched places in the bathroom with an affectionate hug and kiss. Glinda sank into the steaming, relaxing tub and Elphie went to get ready for the start of summer session. In about an hour, they were sitting in their new chairs, Elphie in one of her new white nightdresses, eating munchkinberry pie and talking. They talked for awhile about Manif and Glinda convinced Elphie that the only way she could resolve anything one way or the other was to talk to him, or at the very least to Dani. Elphie said she would try then changed the subject to Loma and they talked for a little while about her and how Glinda wanted to handle it if she broached the subject of their relationship again.

"Are you ready to go to sleep in your new nightdress, on new sheets, after bathing with new towels?" Glinda chuckled after they had talked some more, then kissed and cuddled some.

"And wake up a new girl?" Elphie smiled.

"Great Oz I hope not. I am in love with this girl." Glinda said seriously.

"And this girl is in love with you. Lyndie before Loma came, you said you were concerned about something."

"Oh. Concerned may have been the wrong word. We can discuss it tomorrow."

"Alright my love. Remember my orientations start before yours."

"I know, no breakfast, but you will come to the café at lunch?"

"I will. Good night my precious. I love you."

"I love you too Elphie. Good night."

They shared a long goodnight kiss and went to their separate beds. Elphie remembered about the frame on the wall, but decided she could ask about it tomorrow.

X

Glinda woke up in time for a brief chat with Elphie and a hug and kiss goodbye before she left. Her morning flew by as she met the seminar participants and instructors, some from Shiz, but most from other colleges. She told her advisor about her new power and all the arrangements were made to incorporate time each week with her counselor into her schedule. She was very pleased with the variety of topics she would get to explore and could not wait to tell Elphie.

Elphie was pleased with the way her summer was shaping up as well. After the initial two week introductory class, where her chemistry and alchemy classes were combined for an overview of basic principles and history, she had been assigned to a special graduate level lab, since no AS classes were offered during the summer. There were a few things that bothered her a little. Her classes and labs were small, no more than 10 students in each, which meant less anonymity for her and she was the only female taking any chemistry that summer. There were three all together in Alchemy. But she would cope, and she was looking forward to telling Glinda. After she collected her books and supplies and took them back to the room, she went down to the café with a knot in her stomach.

z

Glinda was sitting at a cluster of tables, with Loma on one side of her and a seat saved for Elphie on the other, engaged in animated conversation with some of the visiting sorcery students. She knew Elphie would be late and was just hoping Manif would show up. He did, finally, but he looked stressed and unhappy. Dani did not look happy either. She tried to lead him over to the table where she was, but he sat as far away as possible. Glinda was ready to go over and talk to him, but she saw him stare at something with a pained look on his face, shake his head and run off. She turned and saw Elphie by the patio and watched as she left in a hurry too. Then Dani approached her.

"We need to talk." Dani said seriously, but with no animosity then ran after Manif.

Glinda couldn't agree more. She let Elphie go, knowing trying to talk to her now would be pointless.

z

After lunch, during a class break Dani took Glinda into the teaching assistant's office, ran every one out and shut the door.

"What is the matter with her?" she said without preamble.

Glinda sensing no hostility, just massive frustration took no offence.

"She thinks that he hates her. What is the matter with him?"

"He thinks she hates him. This is insane." Dani said flopping onto a chair.

"Why does he think that?" Glinda said sitting in another chair.

Dani sighed.

"He is deeply distressed that he introduced Jacol to the gang. He heard some unsettling things from Munchkinland, about Jacol and how he caused trouble for her. Now he is sure she wants nothing more to do with him because he betrayed her trust. He is tied up in knots. What about her?"

"She does not think that at all, far from it in fact." Glinda sighed

She did not want to betray Elphie's confidence, and figured Dani had struggled with the same thing, but she did not know what else to do.

"To make a long very complicated story as brief as possible. Jacol was blackmailing us, both of us. He confronted Elphaba directly when she was at Colwen Grounds and she almost killed him."

"She what?" Dani said in disbelief.

"She was defending herself and me. She is torn up inside partly because she is appalled at herself and partly because Jacol was Manif's friend and…"

And she thinks he will be angry with her for almost killing him. So when they saw each other yesterday…"

"She thought he hated her and could not even stand to see her."

"He thought the same thing. This is horrible." Dani said.

"They need to talk."

"I've been trying." Glinda said

"Me too. They have a good relationship and this is nothing but a huge, awful misunderstanding." Dani said.

"What are we going to do?" Glinda said, wanting to cry.

Dani was quiet for a time, then brightened slightly

"My friend, we are going to do what girlfriends have done for generations. We are going to meddle in our loves' lives and get them to do something they can not seem to do on their own." She chuckled.

"For their own good, of course." Glinda said catching on.

"Of course. And ours as well."

They talked and worked out a simple plan to get Manif and Elphaba to talk, to get them in the same place at the same time. The plan was simple, but carrying it out would be anything but.


	81. Chapter 81

"Elphie please, just listen." Glinda said as calmly as she could.

Her perfectly worked out plan to get Elphie to stay on the patio and wait for Manif and Dani turned out to be not so perfect at all, as evidenced by Elphie's glare.

"I was listening, I heard you say you talked to Dani about something you had no right to." Elphie said angrily.

"Granted Elphie, and I am sorry. But she approached me, wanting to talk. I wasn't trying to betray you, any more than she was trying to betray him. She was just frustrated and so was I." She took a deep breath as she saw their friends approaching.

It was readily apparent that Dani was coaxing him along.

"They are coming. Please, please my love, stay and talk to him. I hurt you, I know you are angry and confused. I feel the flutters. Be angry with me, I accept that and we can quarrel later, but you do not know the whole story, trust me please. Please trust me." Glinda said desperately.

Elphie looked at her love's earnest face. She was hurt and angry, but knew that Glinda did not do any of this with the intent to cause that. Before she could even think, Manif and Dani sat down. She looked frustrated and he looked unhappy. There was a silence as Dani and Glinda looked helplessly as their respective loves avoided each other's gaze.

"Alright." Glinda said at last.

"I am already in trouble with Elphaba, so I might as well go for broke. I am getting flutters of hurt confusion, and seer unhappiness from both of you and I can no longer take it."

"Lyndie." Elphie said quietly.

"Elphaba If you want to help me, talk to him." She said pointedly.

"You are each afraid that you have lost your best friend and are too hurt, confused and frankly stubborn to confront each other." Dani continued.

"But there is a story here, a misunderstanding of gargantuan proportions." She looked a Manif.

"She is afraid that you hate her because she tried to kill Jacol." She said simply.

"She what?" Manif said incredulously.

"And he." Glinda said looking directly at Elphaba.

"Thinks you hate him because he introduced Jacol to our little gang."

"I don't…" Elphie started

" Tell him. I can't stay here, but I will be close." Glinda said, looking directly in Elphie's eyes.

"I love you." She whispered and walked into the café proper.

"Talk to her. She is not angry with you. Honey please." Dani said looking at Manif and smiled when he nodded.

"Dani, please stay with her." Elphie asked softly.

Dani nodded and walked away.

z

Elphie knew that Dani and Glinda were right. She had spent all afternoon thinking about how she was actually cultivating a friendship with someone, a trusting, caring friendship that had given her a lot. And she thought about how she had destroyed it. She was learning how important true friendships were and she did not want to lose this one. If this were a way to repair the damage, she would try.

"Manif, I am very ashamed…" Elphaba started.

"No Elphaba, it is me who should me ashamed." Manif interrupted.

"Did he hurt you?" He said quietly.

"Not physically. But he did have a pitcher of water that he threatened to throw in my face." She said impassively.

"You saw him? Was he really part of the conspiracy that vandalized Shiz?" Manif said extremely distraught.

"In a way." Elphie said, and she proceeded to tell everything she knew about Jacol, including his attempts at blackmail. She did however, leave out the fact that she had been raped. And he told her what he had heard through the grapevine. There was no lighthearted bickering or sarcasm, but there was a desire to absolve the other of their guilt.

z

"Are you alright Glinda?" Dani said sitting down with the younger girl.

"I'm fine. My empathic abilities are still just little flutters of feeling, but coming from both of them it was a little strong. You don't have to stay. They might need a referee." Glinda smiled looking out the window at her very distressed girlfriend.

"Manif was furious that I spoke to you, but he does not want to lose her friendship, besides Elphaba told me to stay with you." Dani smiled.

"She has enough to worry about, so here I am."

"Thank you." Glinda said.

"Elphaba was furious too."

"How do you two do it? I can send an angry, irritating or annoying Manif back to his own room. You two live together."

"We just squabble until we are done." Glinda smiled.

"Actually, we talk really well and understand one another. Or it may just be survival instinct." Glinda chuckled.

"Dani, not to change the subject…but is that what I think it is?" Glinda said looking at Dani's hand.

"It is." Dani said grinning broadly.

"Manif asked me to marry him over intercession."

Glinda jumped up and hugged her friend.

"Congratulations!" She squealed

z

"Manif." Elphie said during a pause in their discussions.

"I hate to change the subject, but why is my girlfriend hugging yours?"

Manif looked in the window and smiled.

"Well, either Dani has switched teams, or she just showed Glinda her engagement ring." He chuckled.

"And I certainly hope it is the latter, because that ring cost me a fortune."

"You proposed?" Elphie said.

"Over intercession."

"Manif, congratulations, you two are good together." Elphie said quietly.

"Thank you my friend. We are still friends aren't we? I know what you told me, but it is still hard not to blame myself." Manif said.

"There is no way you could have known any of those things. And from everything I was told he would have gotten to me one way or the other." Elphaba said

"I should have known though. He was not the friend I had at Emerald College and I knew he was far to interested in you."

"You are correct, he wasn't the friend you knew. He is Dawik Botepig. The Eminent Thropps Diplomatic Security Force had trouble finding out anything about him." Elphie explained, hoping it would help.

"Manif I do not blame you for any of it. It never even occurred to me." Elphie said sincerely.

"And I do not care at all what you almost did to him. I would have flat out killed him."

"You would not have." Elphaba said with certainty.

"In that situation, yes, I more than likely would have, Elphaba what he did, what he threatened to do was heinous. Whatever he is getting is better than he deserves. You need to give yourself a break."

"I'm trying but it is not that easy. And it is complicated." Elphie said.

"Elphaba, I believe you when you say this is complicated for you. But know that I value our friendship and if I can help you in any way, I will. I know you might not blame me, but it will be a while before I will be able to forgive myself."

"I know the feeling. " Elphie sighed.

" Well that is entirely understandable. I have reason, you are just extremely stubborn." Manif grinned, hoping it would help ease the tensions.

"Me, you are the one who kept running off. I was at least making an effort." Elphie smiled.

"And I value our friendship too." She added quietly.

z

"It looks as though they have gotten through the worst of it." Dani said.

"Elphaba seems to be smiling."

"She is and she does not look so stressed. Do you think we should venture over?"

"I think we should go get them their favorite dinners and beg their forgiveness." Dani chuckled.

"If they are okay, I'm sure they will no longer be angry with us, but it can't hurt to throw ourselves on their mercies." Glinda smiled.

z

"Here come our girls." Manif smiled.

"And they have food!"

"Are you angry with Dani?" Elphaba asked.

"No, not really. She knew I was hurting. Are you with Glinda?"

"Not any more, how could I be?" Elphie smiled.

"Is it safe?" Glinda smiled as she set the tray she was carrying down.

"How should we know, you picked out the food." Manif grinned taking the tray from Dani.

"I hear congratulations are in order." Elphie said.

"Isn't it wonderful." Glinda bubbled giving Manif a hug.

"That it is." Elphie smiled.

"If you think bringing me a steak will make up for forcing me to talk with this lunatic… you are absolutely correct." Manif said taking Dani into his arms.

"And apparently you thought the same about vegetable stew." Elphie said sternly.

Glinda nodded with a smile

"Well, you are correct also." She surprised everyone, especially Glinda, by giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So you worked out the misunderstandings." Dani said as she distributed the food.

"I still have issues surrounding that confrontation, but thinking Manif hates me because of it is no longer one of them." Elphie said.

"And thank you Lyndie, this is perfect."

"And you Manif?" Glinda said.

"I'm good." He smiled.

"Or I will be in a year or two, when I forgive myself. But if this lovely lady does not hold it against me, the very least I can do is try not to hold it against myself." Manif said sincerely.

The four friends ate their meals and talked a little more about what had happened then moved on to Manif and Dani's engagement. They laughed and enjoyed their time together, even though Manif and Elphaba were uncharacteristically subdued.

X

"Where did the box come from?" Glinda asked when they walked into their room.

"Your parents?" Elphie asked.

"Uh-uh. It's from Colwen Grounds."

"Colwen Grounds?" Elphie said confused.

"It's full of books and papers." Glinda said after she opened it.

"Of course, the study materials." Elphie said remembering her deal with the Ministers.

"As if you need more books and have time for extra study." Glinda huffed.

"You can never have too many books, although I will concede I could live without Munchkinland Civil Law, Mayoral Protocols and reams of papers about edicts and their implementation." Elphie grinned wryly.

"But a deal is a deal. And I will deal with this later. Right now I want to deal with you."

z

"I'm sorry I hurt you Elphie." Glinda said sitting with Elphie on her bed.

"I am no longer hurt or angry, I just…" Elphie struggled with the words.

"Just tell me my love." Glinda said stroking her cheek to soothe her.

"I don't know. All of this is disturbing to me. May we just get ready for bed and tomorrow? Maybe I will be able to talk then." Elphie said.

"Okay Elphie, I'll go and take my bath." Glinda said a little upset.

"Lyndie." Elphie said, gathering her love up and holding her close

"I am not disturbed with you, or irritated with you. I was, but now I am grateful that you love me enough to risk angering me, for something you knew I needed."

She kissed Glinda lightly.

"Now, go bathe." She kissed her again then sent her to the bathroom with a pat on the bottom.

z

While Elphie heard the familiar and comforting sounds of her love running and taking a bath, she gathered her things for classes the next day and put the books from the Ministers on the shelf. Inside the box she found a letter from Harluc. She read it through, then went into the bathroom and sat on the stool.

"Elphie?" Glinda said looking at her love.

"There was a letter from Harluc in the box."

"_Elphaba,"_

She read out loud.

"Fruoa and I were very pleased to here that you are recovering from your ordeal. If it helps, what happened with Botepig is a non-issue as far as your involvement. He is in prison and prison is where he will stay. The men who assaulted you are locked up back at Southstairs and all the infiltrators have been rounded up and are also in prison. As far as Colwen Grounds is concerned, you involvement in the whole affair is over, you will not be called to testify or otherwise appear. Even your great grandfather, after some discussion, agreed it was not in the best interest of Munchkinland to drag their Heir Apparent through this mess any further. I will fill you in on the details if or when you are ready to hear them.

_Your letter to Devi was perfect and very appropriate. We attached your official seal and delivered it to her with proper fanfare. She is somewhat of a celebrity around Center Munch now. The only apparent ill effect is that people are asking Nessa how you are getting along a school and it annoys her. _

_Please be well Elphaba and try to put what happened to you here behind you. You have my word of honor that it will never be like that for you again. You no longer need to dread coming to Colwen Grounds. _

_If you ever need anything, please let me know. Fruoa is still officially your assistant and I am, as always,_

_Your Humble Servant,_

_Harluc."_

z

While Elphie was reading the letter, Glinda had gotten out of the tub and was sitting on the edge of it wrapped in a towel, drying her hair.

"So you are able to annoy Nessa from far away. Nice." Glinda giggled.

"I have no idea what to do with any of this. On top of what happened today and starting classes. I can not…" Elphie said

"Shhh my love. " Glinda said, kissing her lightly and taking the note from her.

She took Elphie's hand and led her to the study nook. She put the note in Elphie's top desk drawer.

"Go bathe and get ready for bed. That note will be there when you are ready to absorb it." Glinda said giving her a hug.

Elphie simply looked at her then gave her a kiss and went to bathe. By the time she came out, Glinda's hair was dry, she had gathered her things and was sitting on her bed flipping through one of her seminar books. Elphie went over, sat beside her and pulled her into a snuggle and they stayed that way for a time, Elphie stroking Glinda's hair and Glinda playing with Elphie's fingers.

"I am alright Lyndie, I am." Elphie said after a time.

Glinda's only response was to gently kiss Elphie's hand.

"I still have issues with my time at Colwen Grounds and many other issues as well, but they are not pressing or overwhelming and I can deal with them as I need too. I think what was bothering me so much about Manif is that I was afraid of losing a friend I have no idea how I made. Friendships seem more complicated than families somehow. Some seem superficial, some seem profound, but most seem in between. I only know what I have seen. The friendship between your mother and Byjon seems very special, and he is also a very good friend with your father as well, but it is different. Your friendship with Loma is different than it is with Natyia and Alopa, but you like them all. Am I learning all of this correctly, learning what it takes to be a friend?"

Glinda sat up and looked at Elphie with a smile.

"You most certainly are, by following your instincts. Take Hyrut and Manif, you like them both and are comfortable with them both, but interact with them differently. Dani and Beliea are becoming good friends, but Dani is closer to us. Loma knows you are my best friend, but her and I are close as well, for now anyway. And our little gang all get along very well, but Caspon and Hyrut are very good friends, and Gotero is good friends with Manif, but knows that you are his best friend."

"I thought Dani was his best friend."

"Alright, aside from her."

"It is confusing."

"Yep and sometimes painful. Look at Manif and Jacol, enduring the betrayal of a false friend is hard. Thinking you might lose a friend because of circumstance is hard." Glinda said quietly.

"Having a best friend die is hard." Elphie said quietly.

"Very." She smiled slightly and Elphie gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Some people have lots of acquaintances and a few close friends, some have lots of friends, but none that they are especially close too." Glinda said.

"At least I had a family, such as it was, to go off of, when trying to figure out what families were all about. You are the first friend I ever had. I can't really use you as a template for others." Elphie smiled.

"My love you do not need a template. Your making friends, mainly because you do not automatically see everyone as the enemy, and people do not seem to annoy you as much as they used to."

"That's true. When I thought that Manif hated me, it hurt. It was an awful feeling."

"I know it is, but he doesn't." Glinda said affectionately.

They talked a little longer about some of Glinda's friends when she was younger and about friendship in general, including their own. Finally, Elphie seemed satisfied that she was indeed capable of sustaining a friendship with someone who wasn't in love with her and she attempted to go to her own bed.

"You call that a good night kiss?" Glinda asked.

"I thought so, but I guess I was mistaken." Elphie said evenly

"You most certainly were."

Glinda pulled her into a slow deep kiss, complete with cheek caresses and a happy little sigh.

"I was definitely mistaken. " Elphie grinned.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda said

"And I you." Elphie said then went to her own bed.

"Oh Lyndie, why is there a flower in a frame on the wall?" Elphie said as she settled in.

"That is the flower that the little girl gave you after your ceremony. I asked Devi to have it preserved. We can move it."

"No my sweet, it is perfect there." Elphie said, mentally putting it into the drawer with the note, to deal with at a better time.

"Why did you want to keep this wall clear?" Glinda asked with a little yawn.

"I thought it could be our own private gallery, for the masterpieces you create in art class." Elphie smiled.

.Glinda sniffled and launched herself the very short distance over to Elphie's bed. She hugged her hard then put herself into her love's arms.

"Elphie, that is the sweetest thing. You want my sketches in your nook."

"I'm glad you approve of the idea." Elphie chuckled.

"I do and will endeavor to do our gallery justice. Good night my precious love." She gave Elphie another very affectionate kiss.

"Good night my Lyndie." Elphie smiled stroking her love's pale cheek.

Glinda reluctantly went to her own bed. She did not want to, but she was determined to stick with their weeknight, weekend arrangement. She settled in on her side, looking at Elphie, who was stretched out on her back, staring at the ceiling. She smiled, closed her eyes and fell asleep in no time. It took Elphie awhile to clear her mind, but eventually she did and fell into a dreamless sleep.

X

Glinda sat at the usual out of the way table on the café patio that she and Elphie usually frequented, waiting rather impatiently for her love to join her for lunch. Breakfast together during the summer was not possible because Elphie's classes started before her seminars. After what seemed like an eternity she saw her love, in her dress with the white tee shirt underneath, hurrying towards her.

"I'm sorry Lyndie." She said sitting down.

"How was your morning?" She could see by her love's wiggle and ear to ear grin that she was dying to tell her something.

"It was fantastic. The seminars are so great, not like regular classes at all. We all sat around and talked and studied things, no lectures or note taking. It was great, very informal. I started my spell book already, we did a spell exchange with students from other colleges. We practiced them already and I did really well." She said in her rapid fire, excited mode.

"It sounds like your summer classes are going to be fun." Elphie smiled.

"Let's order lunch, then you can continue."

The server was there and they ordered their meals and drinks then Glinda picked up right where she left off.

"I think so. I have one class that goes all summer, spell writing, and then different seminars that change every two weeks, those start when your potion class does. First session I'll be in Advanced Wanding. I'll show you my schedule later. I get to try out some exciting subjects." Glinda bubbled.

"As long as you do not practice on my homework." Elphie scowled.

"Too much. It sounds wonderful."

"How was your first real day? " Glinda said as their food arrived.

"I think I will enjoy it very much. I'm looking forward to when the real labs start, at the same time the potions class does. All of this is very informal for me too, and the class is small. I'm not sure how I feel about my lab partner, he seems a bit cocky. But I'll wait and see. Being in an Advanced Lab will be worth anything." Elphie was excited and animated and Glinda was thrilled.

They talked more about their classes and the new people they were meeting until they had to go to afternoon sessions. They parted with a loving gaze, a smile and a brief touch of their fingers.

X

Elphaba was sitting in her new blue chair studying and waiting for Glinda to come and get ready to go. Today was her first art class and Dani said they needed to get there a little early to finish registering. She looked up from her book when Glinda came barreling in, stripping of clothing as she went into the bathroom and chattering a mile a minute.

"I got caught in class." Glinda said as she put her hair in a ponytail.

"Someone made the door disappear and it took some doing to get it to reappear." She giggled as she put on another, more casual outfit.

"Goodness! " Elphie chuckled.

"It was funny until I realized what time it was." She put her drawing things into her book bag and grabbed the money pouch.

"Do you need any, or can I just take the whole thing?"

"What do you think I am planning on doing while you are gone?"

"Good point." She said putting the pouch in her purse.

"Just promise me you will eat. You sure you do not mind that Dani and I are eating at the Gallery Café?"

"I do not mind, I want you to enjoy tonight to it's fullest. And I promise to have dinner."

"Good. Now kiss me here and walk me down." Glinda said as she buckled her shoes.

Glinda wrapped her arms around Elphie, slowing down for the first time since she flew into the room.

"It seems strange going off to do something without you." Glinda said sobering a little.

"Don't do this Lyndie. You have been looking forward to this for a long time. You are not going alone, and I will be right here waiting when you return." Elphie said giving her an affectionate kiss.

"I know, I'll be fine once I get there." Glinda smiled returning Elphie's kiss.

They walked down to the carriage where Dani and Manif waited.

"It's about time." Dani smiled.

"Hi Mr., Frama." Elphie said and the driver tipped his hat and smiled.

"You didn't need to change clothes." She added

Elphie let out at chuckle and Glinda giggled.

"Yes, I did."

"I heard you sealed up the classroom." Manif chuckled as he helped her into the carriage.

"It wasn't me!" Glinda huffed.

"It wasn't dear." Dani said

"We have to go, be back around nine." She said and the carriage pulled away.

Elphie felt a strange and unpleasant feeling as she watched them go.

"Join me for an early dinner green girl?" Manif said and offered her his arm.

"I think I would like that." Elphie said sincerely as she accepted it.

z

Elphie once again was waiting for Glinda in their room. She had a very pleasant dinner with Manif, chatting about his TA duties and how she was faring with her new advisor. It was familiar and fun. Afterwards, she had wanted to go to the library, but didn't because she did not want to risk not being here when Glinda returned. She settled in at her desk and worked on her homework, which she found very easy, and before she knew it was nine-o-clock. After she put away her things she hurried downstairs, hopefully in enough time to meet the carriage.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda beamed as the carriage pulled to a stop.

"You came to meet me."

"Welcome back." Elphie chuckled as she assisted Glinda down.

"Thank you Mr. Frama." Glinda said.

"You'll be here after lunch on Saturday."

"I most certainly will and you are welcome. Goodnight misses." He said with a smile and drove away.

"Did you abandon Dani?" Elphie asked with a smile.

"We dropped her off at Manif's dorm. Elphie we had so much fun. There were all kinds of people there. Can we get a snack? I'm a little hungry."

Elphie was beside herself with joy at seeing Glinda so happy. They walked into the café and got some dessert then went to sit on the patio.

"Dani and I are the only Shiz students, and I am the youngest." Glinda said happily.

"The room, they call it a studio, is big with windows all around the wall. And there were easels with stools and comfy chairs and regular desks. Some people just sat on the floor."

"Sounds interesting." Elphie smiled.

We started by introducing and talking a little about ourselves then showed one of our drawings to the group. I took one of the ones of our picnic date. Every one thought the ducks were adorable." Glinda chuckled.

"You would have hated it."

"No doubt." Elphie laughed.

"Elphie there is so much to learn. And there are special pencils and sketchpads. I have a list and want to get some when we go out."

"That, my sweet sounds like a wonderful idea, but we should go upstairs now. It is getting late."

I've been monopolizing the conversation." Glinda smiled as they headed up stairs.

"What did you do?"

"I had dinner with Manif then studied and I would rather hear about your night."

"Oh I'm so glad you spent some time with Manif, you both needed it." Glinda said happily.

z

As Elphie ran her a bath, Glinda got undressed and told Elphie about what they practiced in class. As both she and Elphie bathed, she continued to chat about how she practiced drawing details, small details and that was her assignment for next week. As they dried off and took care of their hair she told Elphie about the other class members, how some were business people or housewives. As they gathered their things for the next day she told Elphie about looking through the portfolios of some former students.

Glinda talked about the experience with such joy and excitement and Elphie was delighted.

"And I'll bet you did not even think about me once." Elphie chuckled after she gathered her still wiggly, but getting tired girlfriend into her arms.

"Ha smartie, a lot you know. I thought about you three times. While we were going, while we were coming back and while we were looking at the nude sketches in the portfolios.

"Don't tell me you are going to learn to sketch nudes!"

"Yep. The last two or three classes are designed to introduce different types of art, so people can get a taste of other mediums they might like to explore in more depth. This time it will be nudes, oil painting and watercolor painting." Glinda smiled.

"I most interested in exploring the water colors, but the nudes will be fun too."

"Can we table this discussion, the nude part of it anyway." Elphie sighed.

"Sure Elphie. You'll be happy to know that I will be learning to draw people in this class, completely clothed people."

"That is good to know." Elphie smiled.

They spent a little time with Glinda being held by Elphie and sharing some playful affectionate kisses before bed. They both drifted off to sleep thinking that the summer was taking shape quite nicely.

X

The next two days were a whirlwind. Glinda and Elphie settled into their routine easily. They attended their classes, had lunch and dinner together and took a short walk after dinner. They exchanged stories about what they were learning, their classmates and teachers, and the little irritations and delights they experienced throughout the day. After their walk they did homework, got ready for bed and before heading for their separate beds they shared a little, what Glinda decided to call, "girlfriend time."

"Tonight we get a lot of girlfriend time." Glinda giggled as she slipped on one of her little summer nightdresses.

"It occurred to me if we get girlfriend time during the week, does that mean we get student time over the weekend." Elphie chuckled.

"Don't be ridiculous." Glinda said putting on some music.

"I did not think I was." Elphie said seriously.

"You did homework after our walk and we do homework on Sunday night. That is enough." Glinda said.

"You are correct my precious, I do not know what came over me. Please forgive me." Elphie said contritely

"Dance with me and I shall consider it." Glinda said.

Elphie scooped her grinning, beautiful, blonde love up and whirled her into a dance. They danced to all kinds of music, fast slow and in between. They practiced old steps and made up new ones. Sometimes they simply held one another and swayed to the music while kissing deeply. After quite awhile of interacting with the music, they moved over to Glinda's bed to continue their interactions.

Their explorations were much more confined than they were the last time they indulged themselves in this manner, but they were no less passionate. Their kisses had purpose and their caresses conveyed messages of trust and respect, their gazes were reassurances of love and devotion. They finally, but reluctantly stopped, drifting off into a happy sleep after a long, slow, intricate kiss and affectionate cuddles.


	82. Chapter 82

Glinda opened her eyes and instead of stretching out, she instinctively snuggled into Elphie and sighed.

"Good morning my sweet." Elphie said stroking the tousled blonde hair that was on her stomach.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled.

"Did something happen last night that I am unaware of?" She chuckled

"You mean because we fell asleep with your back to my front and now I am sitting up with your head in my lap?" Elphie smiled.

"Well, yes. Not that I mind." Glinda took Elphie's fingers in her hand.

"I could wake up like this every day for the rest of my life."

"You were having a dream of some sort a few hours ago and you got a little…active. It was either shift our positions to defend myself or go to my own bed in order to escape." Elphie laughed.

"I don't even remember dreaming." Glinda smiled.

"Whatever it was you were have a marvelous time, trust me. Mumblings never lie." Elphie chuckled and flushed, kissing her love's cheek.

"Have you been awake since then?" Glinda said sitting up.

"Yes, but happily so." She said pulling Glinda into a more conventional snuggle.

"No insomnia?"

"No insomnia." Elphie assured her

"I have been sitting here, stroking your hair and tracing circles on your back, extremely content."

"What were you thinking about?" Glinda asked kissing the long green fingers in her hand.

"You, me, us. "

"Mmmm" Glinda sighed,

"Happy thoughts."

"Happy, bewildering, comforting…"

"Are you alright my love?"

"I am fine, and very content." She gently caressed Glinda's cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I went from being an unloved, unwanted, virtual non-entity to being a wanted, loved, friend, girlfriend, daughter and Advanced Scholar in the course of one school term. And I am fairly certain it all happened in spite of my nature and because of you. It is a very good thing I love to learn, because I am learning it all from scratch. Especially how to love you. It is exciting and scary."

"It is exciting, isn't it. And scary. But do not ever forget I am learning too. Granted I am not starting from scratch in all areas, but I am learning how to be your love, just as you are learning to be mine. I think we are doing a fine job. Perfect marks all around!" Glinda giggled.

"I agree, we reveal in our ups and work through our downs and love each other as is, eccentricities and all." Elphie said.

"Kiss me now or I shall burst into tears." Glinda said quietly.

Elphie obliged with a gentle kiss, tenderly placed on Glinda's lips, then one on her cheek, then another on her lips.

"Tears averted?" Elphie asked.

"Uh-uh, but that doesn't mean the kisses have to stop." Glinda said then gently ran her finger across Elphie's lips

For a little while they wrapped themselves in each other and shared deep and involved kisses separated by playful games of find the lips and it's newly created counterpart hide the hand.

"Do any of these games you create have rules?" Elphie chuckled as she removed Glinda's hand from inside her nightdress.

"Not until I need them too." Glinda giggled.

"How convenient." Elphie grinned.

"It did work out nicely, didn't it." Glinda said as she slipped a hand under Elphie and tickled her bottom.

Elphie reciprocated with a hand that snuck up Glinda's nightdress and tickled her thigh. Then their innocent game of hide the hand turned into a tickle fight that segued into a game of kiss tag as Elphie fled off of the bed to catch and kiss Glinda who was trying to escape being tickled, and they ended up sprawled in their chairs chuckling and giggling when Glinda tried to kiss Elphie back. Then the game morphed back into a tickle fight when Elphie retreated to her bed trying to protect her one ticklish area, when Glinda went after it as they kissed while in her chair.

"I think your games have merged." Elphie laughed pulling her knees to her chest.

Glinda pondered this for a moment.

"Tickle fight plus kiss tag equals kiskle tag." Glinda giggled and couldn't stop.

"Kiskle tag?" Elphie said with a highly amused chuckle

"I hope this part of you never grows up." Elphie said gathering her love into a hug that unleashed everything she was feeling.

"Really?" Glinda said still giggling.

"Absolutely, what better compliment to my reserved nature and somewhat stoic demeanor than an opportunity for some private silliness."

"I think a little silliness can be very romantic, just like soft music and dim lights." Glinda sighed.

"Well I can only agree, because I am still learning about romance…and silliness." Elphie said.

"We are both learning about romance my love and you are an AS student in silliness." Glinda laughed.

"Looking back on our first meeting and first few months I never could have imagined you allowing yourself to be chased around the room by a bubbly blonde being tickled and kissed."

"I still can't believe it. The bewildering part of all of this is how I can be a certain way when I am alone with you that I can not even conceive of being any other time, not even when I am alone with myself." Elphie chuckled.

"Well, I would hope not!" Glinda feigned shock

"If I ever come home and see you running around the room giggling, I will have you committed immediately."

"With good reason." Elphie chuckled.

"Because that would mean that I have finally lost my mind…or am starting to bubble."

They spent some time cuddling and kissing until the distinct sounds of stomach rumbling sent them off to get ready for their day. They ate a big brunch and talked about their shopping date, deciding that their first stop would be the woodworker's shop to look for a coffee table. Elphie also mentioned that they needed to go to the bank and she needed to go to the florist cart and pay the account.

"Account?" Glinda asked thinking she misunderstood.

"The florist created an account for the roses I got you. I forgot to bring money." Elphie said hesitantly.

"You bought something on an account?" Glinda asked in sheer disbelief.

"It was his idea, and I wanted to get you something you would like for our room. I want to pay it and never have to do that again."

"I am just happy you survived the experience." Glinda chuckled.

X

Mr. Frama was waiting for them at the appointed time and took them to the bank, the florist cart then across the river to what Elphie called the Glinda part of town. The woodworker's shop was in a different section than the Plaza, where the other places they were going to shop were located, so they went there first. On they way however, Mr. Frama pointed out a curio shop and they decided to go in there and look around. He assured them that he did not mind waiting and that he was at their disposal as long as they needed.

"Elphie, this is exciting." Glinda bubbled.

"My mom told me about curio shops, she said they are full of wonderful old treasures. Daddy calls them junk stores."

They walked into what appeared to Elphie to be utter chaos. The store was actually an old house and every room was packed, in no apparent order with anything and everything. There were small paths winding through the mounds and stacks of non- related items.

"It reminds me of that maze of bookshelves leading to your hidey-hole in the library." Glinda commented.

"This place in no way resembles the library. The library is orderly and methodical. This is…

"Spontaneous and intriguing." Glinda provided

"Chaotic and disturbing." Elphie seriously, looking at cookware and garden implements piled on an old vanity table.

"Oh stop, just give it a try. If you can't settle down, we will leave. I promise." Glinda said discreetly stroking her love's hand and leading her into the chaos

z

"Look Elphie! Books." Glinda said excitedly as she took Elphie's hand and dragged her to a walk in closet type area full of dusty old tomes.

"Why don't you look through the books and I'll go in search of a coffee table." Glinda smiled.

"Okay. This place will take some getting used to, but I am glad you are enjoying yourself." Elphie smiled back.

"Just stay put with something comforting, and I'll find you eventually." Glinda giggled.

"You always do my sweet, you always do." Elphie whispered to her.

Glinda skipped off down one of the many little paths and a still unsure Elphie immersed herself in the closet, resisting with great difficulty the urge to organize the books as she looked through them.

z

Glinda wandered a little looking through the piles finding little things here and there that caught her eye, some bookends, small paintings, woven baskets and a beautiful silver hand mirror among others. She collected her treasures and put them in all together in a spot she hoped she could find again then went in search of her other treasure.

z

Elphie was surprised at the types of books that were in stacked up in that closet, some were rare volumes and others were first editions. She smiled when she thought of the first edition poetry book that Glinda bought for her, which now was in a special place on her desk.. She selected a few books that intrigued her then wandered off to another pile she spied down a path.

z

Glinda finally found the book closet and was surprised to find no Elphie. She walked around the area then grinned.

"Ozma!" she called loudly.

Elphie had moved on to some recordings that were in an old sink, and chuckled when she heard her love's perky voice.

"Regent." She chuckled.

Glinda smiled, pleased that Elphie remembered the game and headed in the direction of her love's voice. After a few more exchanges of Ozma and Regent, a giggling Glinda found a chuckling Elphie.

"This place isn't so bad after all, look at these great recordings and the books I found." Elphie smiled.

"I'm glad it is growing on you." Glinda said excitedly.

"Has it grown on you enough for you to follow me into the confusion. I collected some things I want to show you. All I have to do is find them." Glinda giggled.

"My sweet, I would follow you anywhere, even into this mess." Elphie smiled.

"Good!" Glinda wiggled happily.

"Because I forgot to look for a coffee table."

z

They strolled through the curio shop, looking for a coffee table that pleased Glinda while trying to find her stash of favored items. While walking through the different rooms, Glinda gleefully searched through the jumble just to see what there was. Among a collection of items stacked in and around a big old washtub Glinda found a big basket with a handle for Elphie to but her books and recordings in.

"Elphie look." Glinda said eagerly pointing to mound of items behind the washtub.

"At what my sweet." Elphie said with a chuckle.

"That bronze pot, under the fake flowers, can you reach it?" Glinda said wiggling in anticipation.

Elphie, with an indulgent smile, maneuvered her way around the washtub and managed to extricate the pot from the mound of items without collapsing the entire thing.

"Elphie, do you have any idea what this is?" Glinda breathed as she examined the pot.

"A bronze pot?" Elphie said helpfully.

"Not just any pot. Look at this mark on the bottom and the pattern around the rim. It is a Fuiop potions pot."

Elphie looked confused.

"I'm sorry my love. " Glinda said settling down.

"Fuiop is a legendary sorcerer. He died thirty or more years ago. It is said he crafted these pots out of pure bronze, with the help of an alchemist and infused them with magic of their own. Supposedly, in the hands of the right sorcerer it can be a powerful tool. Jilla has wanted one of these forever, but they are impossible to find. According to legend, he only made 50 or so."

"If these pots are so rare, what is this one doing here, buried in silk flowers?" Elphie asked skeptically examining the pot.

"What is any of this stuff doing here?" Glinda countered, still in awe.

"May we get it for Jilla?"

"Lyndie why are you asking permission to buy something?" Elphie asked.

"Because it is for Jilla and it could be expensive." Glinda said seriously.

"If it is such a rare sorcerer's tool, why don't you keep it?"

"I have little interest in potions, beyond the basics. I am drawn to conjuring, and other wanding type skills. Besides if I, or you ever had need of it, it would be available." Glinda said reasonably.

Elphie ignored the reference to her magic and carefully placed the pot into the basket.

"Maybe I can use this as a peace offering if Jilla and I get into it." Elphie grinned.

"Are anticipating going to war with my cousin?" Glinda chuckled.

"Not at all, but better safe than sorry." Elphie laughed.

z

They walked into another room, which Glinda was certain contained her little collection of items. All the while she was examining little tables, none of which called to her.

"I think that's a coffee table." Elphie said, happy that Glinda was having so much fun, but getting fed up with the experience of browsing.

Glinda put her hands over her mouth and exhaled.

"Elphie, that's it." She sighed.

"You can't even see it all." Elphie said removing things from on top of and around a little table.

"It's perfect, look at it." Glinda said when Elphie pulled it out into the path.

"Well, it is unique." Elphie said examining it.

Glinda stood gazing at the small table. It was not very long or wide, tear drop shaped, but the narrow end curved slightly. It had three wide legs, two at the wider end of the drop and one at the narrower end, and it had a tiny-railed rim around the edge. It was scratched in places and had a few nicks here and there, but it was obvious that Glinda loved it.

"Someone crafted this little table with great affection." Glinda said in wonder as she ran her hand along the rim.

"What do you think Elphie?"

"I think it has dignity and character, and I think we have found our coffee table." Elphie said gently, curious as to her love's reaction to the table.

"Yeah!" Glinda wiggled excitedly

"This has been quite an experience, we need to thank Mr. Frama for pointing this place out."

"Indeed." Elphie smiled as she picked up the little table.

They found Glinda's things and she selected the hand mirror and the bookends and Elphie found another recording nearby. The managed to get their finds to the front of the store and had a good time haggling with the middle aged lady proprietor. They made out very well, even with the bronze pot, but Glinda was glad she brought the pouch with rest of Elphie's travel allowance in it. A young boy helped them out with their brown paper wrapped treasures and table. Glinda gave him some coins to run across the street and get Mr. Frama, who she spotted in the small park playing checkers with someone.

"I see you enjoyed Mrs. Masoered's shop." Mr. Frama chuckled as he pulled the carriage up.

"It is fantastic." Glinda said

"I had no idea there was a shop like this here in Shiz."

"She likes to keep a low profile."

He loaded their things into the carriage, then helped the girls in.

"Misses, this is a very unique table, quite a find." He said.

"I know, it called to me, isn't it great." Glinda bubbled.

"It is indeed. Now where too?" He said as he hopped into his seat.

The girls discussed what they wanted to do and decided that they would roam around the Plaza for the rest of the evening. Mr. Frama arranged for a time to return for them and said he would take their things to Crage Hall and give them to Norven to attend to.

z

The first thing they did was confirm the reservations they had made a few days earlier at Vesyut's Terrace. Then they strolled to the bookstore enjoying the warm summer afternoon on the Plaza. Glinda wanted desperately to hold Elphie's hand but confined herself to holding on to her arm. She commented on all of the beautiful flowering trees that were in and around the Plaza and how they gave this location so much of its appeal. There were couples sitting on benches under them, children running around hiding from their parents behind them, and birds happily chirping in them. Elphie looked at the Plaza through her love's eyes and saw something more than just the shade the trees provided.

"This is a nice place, in spite of all of the fancy boutiques." Elphie smiled.

"Elphie, if we have time after dinner, before Mr. Frama comes, let's take a walk by the river." Glinda smiled.

"That sounds very nice my sweet." Elphie responded giving her love's arm an affectionate pat.

z

As they strolled leisurely to the bookstore they took in the sights, sounds and smells of the Plaza. There we people going in and out of the shops, people laughing and talking, babies crying, mother's soothing and the smell of fragrant flowers mixed with the intoxicating aroma of the offerings of the food carts. Glinda bought a treat for them to share, a ball of fried sweet dough rolled in sugar. Elphie took a little nibble and Glinda enjoyed the rest with a wide grin and a happy wiggle.

z

Inside the bookstore, Glinda and Elphie went their separate ways to get the things on their respective lists. Glinda wandered over to the art supply section and Elphie to the textbooks. After Glinda had gathered her new black and colored pencils, sketchpads and a book of drawings the teacher recommended, she dropped them off at the counter and wandered around the shop. Something she saw on the bulletin board delighted her so much, she ran off in search of Elphie.

"Elphie, come look!" Glinda bubbled and tugged on Elphie's sleeve.

"Lyndie what in…" Elphie said startled.

"You can come back, just come see." She shuffled her feet with impatience as her love put down the book she was examining .

"Look!" She squealed quietly, pointing to a poster.

"They are going to be having concerts on the Plaza every weekend this summer, starting in a couple of weeks.. Do you know what this means?"

"Our dates are planned for the rest of the summer." Elphie smiled.

"No. I mean yes, but even better. I'd bet anything that the musician you like will be playing during one of them." Glinda bounced on her heals grinning from ear to ear.

"That is a reasonable assumption." Elphie said happily.

"Elphie, what a fun summer this is going to be." Glinda sighed.

"I agree." Elphie looked at her bouncing, elated girlfriend and decided book browsing time was over. "Give me few minutes to collect my books and we will go back out into the lovely day and discuss it. Alright?"

"You can stay and browse Elphie, I don't mind." Glinda said sincerely.

"I've browsed. Besides we are on a date, an odd date granted, but a date none the less. I'll be right back."

In less than five minutes Elphie was back with her new chemistry books. Glinda but them with her art things, paid for them and Elphie took the parcel. They checked their purchases at the cloakroom of the restaurant, then spent the rest of their time before dinner enjoying the sights, sounds and smells of the Plaza on a warm summer's evening.

X

"Elphie!" Glinda said taking her love's hand and twirling herself.

"It is perfect. This little table is absolutely perfect. Dip me." Glinda said excitedly.

Elphie had been watching Glinda with affectionate amusement ever since they returned from their date. Her bubbly love had wiggled around, fussing with the table, getting it positioned just right and now was absolutely beside her self with delight. She fulfilled her love's request and dipped her deeply, throwing in an equally deep kiss for good measure.

"Oooh, a special bonus surprise." Glinda giggled.

"Not that I need a reason, but yes. A reward because this unique little table, that spoke to you is a perfect addition to our room." Elphie said turning Glinda around so they were both facing the table and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"It called to me, there's a difference. And now our cozy little sitting area is complete." Glinda leaned back against Elphie and intertwined their fingers.

"Those little marble bookends that called to you are perfect too. Now our recordings will stop falling over." Elphie said lightly squeezing the fingers that were intertwined with hers.

"Those spoke to me." Glinda giggled.

."Really." Elphie chuckled.

"And what did they say?"

"They said, we are deceptively simple; seemingly imperfect and unadorned, but with rich textured layers and that give us unobtrusive elegance, inconspicuous symmetry and hidden strength. We are beautiful, just like your precious Elphie. Take us home and we will protect and provide a safe and secure space for your collection of recordings, just as she protects and provides a safe and secure space for you." Glinda said softly.

"My but those little bookends were chatty." Elphie smiled feeling somehow that Glinda's reactions to the bookends were related to her reaction to the coffee table, but that was a conversation for another time.

"But surprisingly articulate." Glinda grinned.

She turned in Elphie's arms and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Elphie, we are getting by with this. How are we getting by with this?" She asked earnestly.

"Because I am reserved, private, antisocial and paranoid and you are showing remarkable restraint." Elphie chuckled.

"No. That's not it. The bookends might know though." Glinda laughed.

"I'll talk to them about it later."

"You do that my sweet." Elphie chuckled.

"This has been a great date Elphie. Thank you for enduring the curio shop." Glinda said giving her a slow affectionate kiss.

"I can, and have endured much with your reassuring presence. The curio shop was nothing." Elphie smiled.

"And we got all of these great things. Speaking of which, pick out one of your new recordings and let's dance." Glinda wiggled happily.

"That is a fine idea." Elphie said disengaging from her wiggly love.

"But if those bookends comment on my selection, out they go."

z

Elphie selected a recording of soft, soothing music by a string ensemble and put it on while Glinda dimmed the lights and lit their candle. She wanted Elphie to sparkle the ceiling, in order to enhance the ambience but did not ask.

They held each other close and moved to the music. These were not the sweeping graceful movements of their waltz, but more confined movements designed to allow them to experience the sensations of their bodies in contact with one another. For a time there was no kissing, no caressing. Elphie focused on her responses as she felt Glinda's hips sway gently in her hands and the warmth of her chest against her own. Glinda's reactions intensified as she felt the muscles of Elphie's upper and lower back slightly compress and expand and the hint of friction from her breasts pressed against her own, as her love moved slowly in her arms.

They put on another recording and continued their subdued dance, allowing their mouths to experience the same intoxicating sensations that their hands and other body parts were. For a long time after the music ended, they swayed and rocked together slowly, while kissing and caressing each other tenderly .

z

"Maybe we should get ready for bed." Glinda said reluctantly pulling away.

"Of course my precious." Elphie said caressing her love's flushed cheek, then sending her off with a pat on her bottom.

Elphie did not ask her if she was worked up, because she knew that she was. She also did not ask her if she wanted to make love, because she knew if that was what Glinda really wanted to do, they would be talking about it. The green girl watched her love go into their bathroom, so much in love with the beautiful blonde that for a brief moment, it frightened her. When she regained her balance, she also went to get ready for bed.

"Elphie." Glinda said as they cuddled together in the nook.

I had so much fun today, and tonight."

"I did too. You taking down and brushing out my hair for me was, oddly, a perfect conclusion to that wonderful dance."

"I enjoyed that too, and you buttoning up my nightdress with wandering fingers was nice too." Glinda giggled.

"I love you Lyndie, with more than I ever thought I had." Elphie said quietly.

"And in case I have not said it lately, thank you for loving me so very much."

"There is not a fiber of my being that is not in love with you, my precious Elphie. And in case I have not said it lately, thank you for loving me so very much." Glinda responded, wiping tears from her eyes.

The kissed softly, snuggled closely and fell asleep.

X

"Would you like to take a walk after brunch my sweet?" Elphie asked on their way to Tyuron's.

"I would love to." Glinda responded with a little bounce.

"And I had a great idea. It's such a beautiful day, I thought that we could take a walk over to the lake and spread out a blanket under a tree. I could do some of my art class practice drawings and you could read chemistry. Combined girlfriend student time." Glinda said proudly.

Elphie stopped and looked at Glinda with unabashed affection.

"My clever girl, that is a perfect idea." Elphie beamed.

"Thank you!" Glinda said with a wiggly little bow.

z

During a sumptuous brunch Elphie and Glinda talked about their dinner on the twinkling terrace of Vesyut's Terrace, their walk by the lake afterward and their excitement about the upcoming summer concerts. After a brief visit with Mr. Kwenyo, they walked back to their room talking about the new things they bought and if the new configuration of their room was working. After they gathered their things they took a slow stroll to the lake, engaging their senses in their surroundings much as they done the previous day on the Plaza.

The area around the lake was a busy place, but they found a good spot under a shady tree to spread out their blanket. They settled in to their own activities, looking like two college roommates studying together, but feeling like two girls very much in love. Both of which they were.

They stayed by the lake all afternoon and into the early evening. Occasionally Glinda would show Elphie what she was drawing and they would talk about it. Every so often, Elphie would interrupt Glinda to tell her about an interesting experiment she had read about in her book. A few times they left their things behind and took a brief walk around the area to stretch their legs. Classmates came by to greet them, sometimes engaging in a little small talk or imparting some campus news. Now and then they would just start to talk quietly about things like the wonderful morning they had spent together in each other's arms and the mishap with Glinda's bath salts. All in all it was a perfect afternoon and an excellent way for them to share the beautiful day outdoors together, enjoying their special brand of separate togetherness in public.

z

As they ate dinner on the café patio Elphie suggested they continue their day outdoors and do their homework out there. Glinda happily agreed and after they were finished, she ran up to get their study materials. They agreed on two hours, mainly to accommodate Elphie and when the two hours passed, Glinda signaled the end by taking away Elphie's book and putting a bowl of custard in it's place. While they lingered over their desserts, they discussed the implications of the fact that Glinda's homework load would be far lighter than Elphie's over the summer and ways that she could let Elphie know that she was working to hard without irritating her. Taking away her book, being a prime example of irritating behavior.

Back in their room they gathered their things and got ready to start their school week, then spent a little time cuddle, kissing and reminiscing about their wonderful day before separating to sleep in their own beds.

X

"Elphie!" Glinda beamed as she approached their usual table.

"What a surprise."

"My class let out a early." Elphie smiled.

"Something happened during the demonstration lab that caused whatever was in the beaker to go poof. A big smelly poof."

"Isn't it a little early in the term to be blowing something up?" Glinda chuckled.

"It didn't blow up, exactly…" Elphie chuckled.

"It went poof." Glinda giggled making a dramatic gesture with her hands.

"And we have discussed you using all of this technical jargon in my presence." Acknowledging the effort Elphie was making to explain her studies a little more simply.

They ordered lunch and talked about there mornings. Halfway through Loma came over to their table and they chatted with her for awhile about her weekend with Hyrut and their adventures in the curio shop. Glinda left with her to go to the afternoon seminar and Elphie went on to her classroom to see if she could help unstink it.

z

Some of Glinda's new classmates joined her and Elphie for dinner unexpectedly and after introductions and some general small talk, Elphie excused herself and left the sorcerers to their shoptalk.

"Elphie. I'm sorry." Glinda said following her into the building.

"No, no Lyndie. It is all right, honestly. You have no real homework tonight, so stay and talk shop. I'll go do mine now and we'll have a little girlfriend time tonight." Elphie said very quietly.

"Goody!" Glinda wiggled and beamed.

"See it works out well for all concerned." Elphie smiled.

"It does. But go get something to eat and take it up with you." Glinda said with mock sternness.

"Yes ma'am." Elphie said and after giving Glinda's fingers a little brush with her own she went into the café proper.

z

About three hours after they parted Glinda came breezing into the room. Elphie was sitting in her chair, studying and looked up at her love.

"Has it been two hours already?" She said taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes.

"Three actually." Glinda chuckled flopping down sideways in her chair.

"How was dinner?" Elphie asked putting her book on the coffee table.

"It was fun." Glinda said kicking her legs, which were over the arm of her chair.

Elphie took that as a hint to unbuckle her love's shoes.

"One of the students from Winkus State College knows a spell that can create a hole. Thank you my love." Glinda said wiggling her liberated toes.

"There is a small crater in the patio now."

"There is not!" Elphie laughed stretching out in her chair.

"Just a little one. We put a chair in there." Glinda laughed.

"As a seminar project we are going to try and fill it in tomorrow, magically of course."

"Nothing beats real life experience." Elphie chuckled.

"So how is your stinky classroom?"

"Tolerable. We spent the afternoon working on a formula for air freshener." Elphie laughed.

"Nothing beats real life experience." Glinda said surrendering to a fit of giggles.

They spent a lighthearted while talking about their days, still marveling at how different summer classes were from regular term classes. Eventually, Glinda put on some upbeat music and they gathered their things for the next day. Glinda did it to the beat, trying to lure Elphie into dancing with her. When all of their things were together and clothes laid out, Elphie relented and sort of bounced around the room with her love, in a vain attempt to do whatever dance she was doing. Glinda, stating she was in the mood to create a new dance, put on some more upbeat music and pulled Elphie into her creative burst. After two recordings of this, an exasperated Elphie sent a laughing so hard she was crying Glinda into take a bath.

After she was safely in the tub and had settled down, Elphie went in to bathe.

"What in Oz got into you?" Elphie chuckled.

"I was just probably still feeling the silliness from on the patio. After the hole incident everyone was feeling a little goofy. I was getting all sorts of flutters." Glinda laughed.

"I'll talk to my empath counselor, Doctor Bikloam, about it. I have an appointment day after tomorrow.

"Can it wait?" Elphie said slightly concerned.

"I think so. It was no big deal." Glinda said reassuringly.

They finished bathing, then indulged themselves in a little girlfriend time. While Glinda's hair dried she cleaned Elphie's hair with her hair dust, brushing it out thoroughly and running her fingers through it. She spent a moment stroking the long raven tresses, sighing at the softness and getting lost in the light woody scent. When she was finished they switched places and Elphie carefully brushed out Glinda's still damp, but dry enough curls. She loved when Glinda brushed her hair, but she loved to brush Glinda's just as much. She breathed in the wonderful scent of strawberries and anticipated feeling the softness when she immersed her fingers in the blonde curls later on.

z

"Hey Elphie." Glinda said when they were in nightclothes and snuggling on Glinda's bed.

"Have you gone to the Music Department yet?"

"Not yet, I haven't had time. I'll get around to it sooner or later." Elphie said, not really wanting to discuss the subject.

"Maybe we can go this weekend and see if anyone is there."

"Lyndie." Elphie sighed.

"Please just let me do this in my own time."

"I'm sorry Elphie, I wasn't trying to irritate you." Glinda said.

"I'm not really irritated. I just do not feel like talking about it, alright." Elphie said gently, not wanting to upset her love.

"Alright my love." Glinda said getting a flutter of confusion.

"Thank you my precious." Elphie said.

"They spent a short time kissing and cuddling, then headed off to bed.

X

I was hoping someone stunk up your classroom again, so you would be at lunch early." Glinda chuckled.

"No such luck." Elphie smiled.

"I see you all managed to fill in the hole."

"Yep, it was fun too. It took all of us in a circle and a very coordinated chant with synchronized wand movements. It was like a little concert." Glinda laughed.

"Interesting." Elphie said.

They ate lunch and talked more about their mornings.

"Oh Elphie, I had an idea. Maybe we can find you a flute at the curio shop, a practice one, until you are good."

"Lyndie, Please. I asked you to just let me do this." Elphie said with a hint of annoyance

"I just thought…"

"Please Glinda, I do not want to quarrel and this will lead to one, now at least."

"Fine Elphie, but I do not understand this. Can we at least talk about what is bothering you."

"If I knew what was bothering me we would have discussed it already." Elphie said with a minor glare.

"Okay Elphie, I'll drop it." Glinda said slightly irritated as well.

"I'm not angry with you Lyndie, I promise." Elphie said trying to make amends.

"I know Elphie. It's all right. I have to go. I'll see you for dinner." Glinda sighed.

She brushed Elphie's fingers and walked off.

Elphie chastised herself for not trying to figure out her reluctance earlier while she walked to class.

X

It was mid afternoon and Glinda was with classmates in the lounge. They were having an informal discussion session about proper wording of spells and trying to ignore a commotion that was brewing down the hall.

With no warning Glinda fell to the floor screaming, putting her hands over her ears. She curled up into a ball and cried out when anyone came near her. Loma tried to comfort her and find out what was wrong and another student ran to get Dani, their TA.

"Everyone get away from her." Dani said running into the lounge at top speed afraid of what might have happened

"Glinda." Dani said as calmly as she could.

"Get away, make it stop." Glinda cried hysterically.

"Make it stop, it's too much." She screamed

"Loma go find Manif, now!" She commanded then sent two other students to find Doctor Bikloam.

"I need to get her to the buffer room."

She put her arms around the terrified, crying girl and helped her stand up, calmly explaining where they were going.

Manif met them on their way to the buffer room. Glinda was pale, sweating and trembling violently.

"So much hate." She gasped between pouts of crying.

"Manif go get Elphaba, quickly. She is in Chemistry somewhere." Dani said quietly

"Glinda was hit hard."


	83. Chapter 83

Dani was very glad that she and Manif had taken the courses especially designed for TA's last term, courses such as magically extinguishing magically created fires, Making people reappear, and she was now extremely grateful for the rescuing empaths from an emotional siege course. She also now understood why they called it a siege. She was trying to get the hysterical girl to the room where she would be safe, but Glinda was fighting her tooth and nail.

"Glinda." Dani said softly and calmly directly into her ear.

"You need to walk with me, we are going to the buffer room. Remember Doctor Bikloam explained to you about the buffer room."

Glinda had stopped walking and was slumped against Dani with her hands over her ears, Dani had sent everyone away and she still wasn't sure what was besieging her friend. She found out in short order though when she heard the yelling and swearing coming from a classroom close by. Two students were engaged in a violent fistfight and other students were cheering them on. Glinda screamed again and slipped out of Dani's arms onto the floor.

"The hate, the hate, make it stop." She sobbed.

"Hang on honey, just hang on." Dani said softly into her ear, hoping she could even hear her.

"Professor Mijoip, " She called out to a man hurrying down the hall.

"I need you help please." Dani said desperately.

"Not now Miss Milout." The man said.

"I need to tend to this commotion."

"Professor please. She is an empath," She said pointing to Glinda who was curled up on the floor shaking and sobbing.

"She is getting hit very hard by this."

"Great Oz!" He breathed.

He scooped a terrified Glinda into his arms and took off down the hall with Dani running behind him. She had wanted to shield Glinda from other people as much as she could, but when the small blonde collapsed, she knew she was out of her depth.

The professor deposited Glinda gently onto a sofa and she immediately curled into a ball, still trembling and sobbing.

"Thank you professor. We have sent for her counselor and her roommate, I can tend to her until then." Dani said gratefully.

"The poor little thing. I hope she will be all right. Now I must go deal with those unruly pugilists." The man said and left the room.

Z

Manif sprinted over to the Science Building. He had gathered as much information as he could about what had happened and was now desperately searching for Elphaba. A girl had pointed him in the direction of the chemistry section and now he was looking in windows trying to see if he could see his friend.

"May I help you young man?" A man in a professor's robe asked.

"Sir, I am looking for Miss Elphaba Thropp."

"Ah Miss Thropp, yes. She is in lab 205, I believe."

"Thank you so much sir." Manif said and hurried down the hall.

He looked into the window of room 205 and saw the green girl deeply engaged in a heated discussion around a lab table.

"Excuse me sir." Manif said quietly as he approached the professor.

"Mr. Guoyn, what brings into our lab. Sorcery not panning out?" Professor Thiol chuckled.

Top Students were known even outside of their chosen fields.

"I hate to interrupt, but may I be allowed to see Miss Elphaba please, it is urgent." Manif said seriously.

"Of course, of course. Go into the store room, I'll send her in."

"Thank you sir, thank you." Manif went into the rather large storage area and paced around.

"Miss Thropp, you have a visitor." The professor said approaching the debating students.

"A visitor?" Elphie said very confused.

"Mr. Guoyn is in the store room."

"Glinda." Elphie breathed and took off.

"Thank you professor." Elphie said as an after thought.

"Manif, what is wrong? Is Glinda all right?" Elphie said striding into the storeroom.

"I'm not sure Elphaba, Her empath powers kicked in and she got hit hard. You need to come with me now, I'll explain on the way." Manif said as gently as he could.

"Sweet Oz!" Elphie said and went into the lab.

"Professor, I have to go, it's an emergency. Please."

"Go, go Miss Thropp." The professor said. He knew that one top Student would not pull another out of class unless it was absolutely necessary.

"But don't…" He started,

"Forget your things." But the girl was already out of the door.

As they ran across the courtyard, Manif told Elphaba what little he knew. The fighting students, Dani was helping her and she was going to a safe room. Since it was too hard to run and talk, they just ran. In no time they were upstairs in the Sorcery Building, out of breath and standing in front of the buffer room.

Z

"Glinda, you need to listen to me." Dani said calmly, even though she felt anything but.

"You are safe now. It is over."

Glinda, still trembling, looked at Dani, barely recognizing her.

"You are safe now, no outside feelings. You are in the buffer room." Dani said quietly trying to get her attention, but failing.

Glinda was sitting in the corner of the sofa with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her forehead was on her knees with wrapped her arms around it.

"We have sent for Doctor Bikloam and Elphaba." She told the still trembling girl.

Dani wasn't even sure Glinda heard her, because she had not even reacted to the news that her love was on the way. So she sat close by worrying until she heard a tap on the door.

"Someone's here, I'll be right back." She said the quivering girl.

Z

"Dani, I want to see her!" Elphaba snapped as Dani came out and closed the door behind her.

"I know Elphaba, just give me a minute to fill you in." Dani wasn't good at being soothing, but she was trying.

Elphie settled slightly and listened as Dani told her about the extent of the fight, Glinda collapsing, being carried to the room and her condition now. As she listened Elphaba went pale and her stomach lurched.

"Oh my poor precious girl." She murmured.

"What can I do?"

"This room is magically glyphed, buffered if you will, against emotions inside and out." Dani explained.

" It was set up especially for empaths. Glinda can not feel anything from anyone now, at all. Not even people sitting right beside her, not even you. Go stay with her until her counselor arrives. She may not be able to feel you, or respond to you, but I know she needs you. I'll knock when her counselor arrives." Dani said knowing that putting Elphaba in there with her broke a few rules.

"Thank you." Elphie said quietly.

Dani nodded and opened the door. Manif saw Glinda huddled on the sofa and his heart broke. Elphie's did as well but she went in, sat down right beside her pale trembling love and gathered her up into her arms as Dani shut the door.

Z

Elphie held her curled up love close, feeling her tremble in her arms. She understood that Glinda could not feel her emotionally, but she could feel her physically. She was actually glad Glinda could not feel anything from her now because she was worried and very frightened.

"You are safe my sweet. Very safe." She murmured quietly, reaching into the trembling ball and gently stroking Glinda's cheek.

Elphie tightened her hold and put her lips on her love's head and kissed her lightly, then she rocked Glinda in her arms and started to sing to her.

"_I will always love you,_

_I will always need you,_

_Never will I leave you,_

_Lyndie my love,_

_If ever you should need me,_

_You only have to whisper,_

_I'll be right here beside you,_

_Trust in my love."_

For what seemed like an eternity Glinda stayed in that position while Elphie held her tightly, singing the words the –storm song-- and the words to the song Byjon had given them, over and over in her ear. At last Glinda uncurled just enough to lay her head on Elphie's chest. Her trembling had eased somewhat and she was no longer crying, but she did not speak.

"I love you Lyndie. You are all right. It is all over." She whispered then continued singing until she heard a light tap on the door.

Z

"Elphaba, Doctor Bikloam is here." Dani said softly.

"She would like to see you."

Elphie was torn between wanting to stay with the girl she loved and heeding the wishes of an elder. She knew the counselor was going to help Glinda, so she reluctantly removed her arms from around her love.

"Lyndie my sweet, your counselor is here, I need to go see her. It's all going to be all right."

She kissed Glinda on the forehead and her only reaction was to huddle back into the corner of the sofa.

"I love you." She murmured into the slightly quivering ear.

"I love you very much."

Z

"Doctor Bikloam, this is Elphaba Thropp, Glinda's roommate and best friend." Dani said by way of introduction.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Thropp." The woman said summing her up.

"Will Glinda be alright Doctor." Elphie said then realized she was being rude.

"I apologize for my brashness. It is a pleasure to meet you too," Elphie said very ashamed of herself.

"I am just worried about her, I have never seen her like this before."

"I understand, Miss Thropp, the emergence of empathic powers is an intense experience. Even though it may not seem that way, she was as prepared as she could be. I will be spending most of the rest of the day with her. Miss Milout will fill you in on the plan. I need to go in to her now."

"Doctor, I know I can not stay with her while she is working with you, but may I be allowed to talk to her before you do?"

The Senior Empath regarded the girl carefully for a moment then nodded consent. Elphie thanked her profusely and hurried back into the room.

"Miss Milout, even though you broke a very strict rule, I can understand why you did it. Miss Thropp may be the best thing for her."

"Thank you Doctor Bikloam."

Z

"Lyndie my precious." Elphie said gently as she sat down right beside her

She was extremely distressed to see her in the same position that she had been left in.

"Your counselor is here and is coming in very soon." She whispered into her love's ear.

"I know you can not feel me here with you now, and can not stay while you work this through, but I will still be with you. Remember our connection, I will be close by."

Elphie gently lifted her love's head from her knees and placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips, which was met with just a glimmer from Glinda's normally sparkling blue eyes.

"I love you Lyndie, and I know you will get through this just fine." She said, gently caressing her love's still pale cheek.

"I'll be close."

She got up and walked to the door, feeling more frightened and helpless that she ever had before.

Z

"Elphaba." Manif said to the pacing, twitching girl.

"Please come and sit down."

"I told her I would be close." Elphie said quietly

"We will not go far, I promise." He gave his miserable friend a light shove in the direction of an empty classroom and put her in a chair.

Elphie slumped over and put her head in her hands.

"I feel so helpless." She said in a strangled voice.

"She will be fine, she is in goo…"

"I've got everything we need." Dani said.

"Are you ready to go Elphaba?"

"I'm am not going anywhere." Elphie snapped

"But…"

"I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet hon.," Manif said.

"I am not leaving Glinda here alone."

"She is not alone Elphaba. She is with one of the best empathy counselors in all of Oz." Dani said.

"She will be in there for a long while. And we need your help with something."

"I'm not leaving."

Dani sighed and looked at Manif.

"If you want to be of use to your love, you will hear us out green girl." Manif said testily, but with affection, he knew how much she was hurting.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. What is going on in there? What is she doing?" Elphie said forlornly.

"Elphaba, we will tell you everything we know, but right now we need to go to your room."

"I can't leave. I can't." Elphaba said firmly.

"Well if you don't she won't be able to either, not until tomorrow!" Manif said hoping to get her attention.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Elphie glared.

"Manif please!" Dani admonished.

"Elphaba, I am not trying to frighten or anger you, but you need to refocus and listen." Manif said

"Just tell me what I need to do." Elphie sighed.

"I'll tell you why later, but we received permission from Doctor Bikloam to buffer your room. She will be in there for hours, I promise, and we will need that long to set the glyphs, but you need to come with us. Please." Dani said kindly.

"Very well." Elphaba said unhappily.

Z

"Miss Upland, please look at me." Doctor Bikloam said very gently.

Glinda looked up slightly and saw her counselor.

"Thank you." The woman said.

"I am going to connect with you now. You will feel me, do not be frightened."

Glinda shrank back from the feelings that were penetrating her closed off mind.

"It is all right Miss Upland, You are safe. No other emotions will be here. You can come out safely and we will work through this."

The counselor projected support and encouragement, kindness and acceptance onto the very frightened young girl.

"I'm so frightened." Glinda whispered after a while, starting down her long and painful road to becoming a full empath.

Z

Elphie paced and twitched around her room while Manif and Dani set the buffer glyphs, when she needed to go and touch the symbols, to keep her excluded from the spell, she looked at them closely.

"I recognize these symbols." Elphie said.

"From my alchemy introduction. This," She said pointing to a small oddly circular drawing.

"Is a type of dodecahedron, Alchemists use it to indicate an altered state of perception. And the symbols over it are the alchemical symbols for antimony and lead." She said with a little interest.

"Very good, Miss Top Student." Manif chuckled.

"Glyphs share vague properties with potions an use elements of alchemy in their setting. They are ancient and tricky."

"Are you finished yet? Will you explain this to me now?" Elphie said irritably.

"I will if you sit down." Manif said.

"You are making me a little sick." He smiled.

"I apologize you two really." Elphie said as she sat down in one of the dining table chairs.

"My friend, If it were Dani in that room, I would be in just as bad a shape."

"Worse." Dani chuckled

"And thank you dear."

"Elphaba, this is the best program in Oz to train empaths. Glinda could not be in better hands right now, even yours."

"I know, but why are we doing this?"

"Ok from what we have studied about empaths over the years, and what Doctor Bikloam told us. An emergent empath, like Glinda usually needs 24-48 hours to recover from the initial shock to her system from the flood of outside emotions. Normally they are kept cloistered in that room, which is actually a small apartment, until they regain some balance and control."

"48 hours by herself!" Elphie gasped.

"Don't get excited." Manif said.

"Every case is different."

"Dr. Bikloam said that she is going to assess Glinda, and if she is stable enough in a while she will send her back here with you, which is why we needed to glyph the room, to protect her."

"Well, that is a relief, but what good is it if she can not feel me. She needs to feel affection."

"The room will only be buffered from outside emotions, in here it will be normal, but you will need to be very careful for a few days"

"I think Miss reserved and stoic will do just fine." Manif grinned.

"She assessed you too, when you met and was impressed with your level of concern and compassion. She mentioned that Glinda had talked about you in their first session together. Which is why she may be able to come home tonight."

"I can't believe this, it happened so soon." Elphie said unhappily.

"And everyone, including Glinda, thought that when her powers emerged for the first time it would be from me. Instead she was hit with hate and darkness."

"That seemed to concern the doctor too. She said to get blasted with emotions so contrary to what she is used to, can be devastating, which may explain her reaction. I'm just guessing, but she may have shut down to protect herself. That is why Doctor Bikloam is reserving judgement on whether to release her or not until later." Dani said

"But she needs to feel love and good and…"

"Elphaba, She is getting the absolute best that there is. They know just what to do for her, how to help minimize the shock and introduce emotions back to her slowly." Manif interrupted

"Too much too soon, will not do her any good even from you. A blast of love is still a blast." Dani continued

"It would be like hitting someone on an already bruised area."

"The last thing I want to do is hurt her." Elphie sighed and stated pacing again.

"Are we finished here? May we go back please?"

"The buffer is set, but we will not know if it works until it is tested." Manif said.

"So we can go, but why don't we go get something to eat, you need to relax a little."

Elphaba glared at him then softened her stance.

"I appreciate all you two have done and all you have put up with from me, but I need to go back there, even if I can not go in, I can be there."

"Then let's go." Dani smiled.

"Just remember green girl." Manif said as they left the room.

"We care about her too, and worry about you."

"I know." Elphie said quietly.

"I really do."

Z

"How's it going?" Doctor Bikloam smiled.

"Well my legs haven't buckled yet." Glinda smiled slightly, walking slowly around the room.

It had been almost five hours since she had been felled by her emerging empath powers. The majority of that time had been spent with Doctor Bikloam gently urging her to open herself back up and explaining to her what had happened. Within the last hour she had stopped crying and trembling and was regaining some of her own feelings, but was frightened by them as well.

"I'm still shaky," Glinda said sitting back down.

"That is to be expected." The older empath said kindly.

"You have under gone a trauma that affected not only your mind, but your body as well. Do you think you are capable of processing this a little."

"I think so, but when can I see my roommate?"

"I will allow it soon, but we need to talk first. And I am removing the internal buffer now. You will feel new things, from me and it will startle you. Let's get you adjusted to that first."

The woman chanted a spell and Glinda shrank back and whimpered.

Z

"Eight hours, she has been in there eight hours." Elphie said angrily pacing around the TA's office.

Manif had convinced her to leave the area in front of the buffer room door and go into the office by stating that she looked more like a worried, anxious girlfriend than a concerned roomie. He had also gone to get her things from the lab and something for them all to eat. He and Dani had eaten and taken care of some of their duties while they were waiting, but Elphaba had done nothing for the past two hours but pace, twitch and mumble.

"Elphaba please, If you are twitching and mumbling like the crazy person you are, there is no way you will be allowed in there." Manif said.

Elphie stopped and considered what he said then sat down on the sofa.

"I hate this, I hate this. Manif, she is my whole world, I just need to help her." She said in a very uncharacteristic display.

"You will help her. My guess is you will be the only one who can." Manif said a little surprised at his reserved friend's openness.

They talked for awhile until Dani came in.

"Time to switch out my keepers." Elphie smiled.

"No, he deals with you better." Dani chuckled.

"But Doctor Bikloam would like to see you."

"I can see Glinda?" Elphie said spring off of the sofa and heading for the door.

"Stop." Dani said.

"She wants to see you, you may get to see Glinda, but you need to settle way down."

Elphie did just that and went into what Glinda called her Colwen Grounds mode. And in a few minutes she was in complete control.

"How do you do that?" Manif asked.

"A lifetime of practice." She replied seriously.

Z

The counselor talked to Elphie for a time, telling her what to expect and making it very clear that she was allowing this only because her friend Chaxi Sumyet had informed her that Glinda's best friend has been with her since she got her first flutters. Also that she was very supportive of her emerging powers and that she would be a good source of comfort and reassurance. But she also made it very clear that Glinda was exceptionally fragile and would feel every little thing for a time and if being with anyone, even her best friend was too much for her, she would need to be isolated for a time.

Elphie allowed the woman to focus her powers on her and when she was satisfied that she was calm and in control she agreed to let her see Glinda.

"She has been asking to see you and she is aware that she will need to adjust to your emotions. I am going to check the glyph on your room, If I may have your permission to do so."

"Of course ma'am, whatever you need and thank you."

"Glinda needs some encouragement and reassurance from someone she has a connection with, just keep in mind that right now she will feel every little thing you do."

"I am aware and will temper myself, I have had practice." Elphie said evenly.

"I'll be back in a little while and we will take it from there."

"That's fair." Elphie said.

"May I?" She indicated the door.

"Go on in. I will monitor just long enough to gage her initial response and take steps if needed."

Elphie opened the door and saw Glinda, looking a little more like herself sitting on the sofa.

"Hi Lyndie." Elphie said softly.

"Elphie." Glinda inhaled and involuntarily shrank back.

"It's okay Doctor Bikloam, I can handle this from her." She after a few moments

"Very well." The woman nodded and left.

"Oh Elphie." Glinda approached her love slowly and curled against her chest.

"I couldn't feel you before, all I could feel was hate and anger, even when it was over."

"I am so sorry it happened for you this way my precious." Elphie said stroking her hair.

"Can we not talk about it now? Just sit with me for a little while." Glinda said very quietly.

"Come my sweet." She lead her to the sofa and sat down Glinda curled up into a snuggle position and took Elphie's fingers.

"I need to feel your love, just don't love me too much right now. I can't take it, and I am upset that I can't take it," Glinda sniffled

Elphie kissed Glinda's forehead and held her closer as she started to cry.

Glinda cried softly for awhile, then settled and asked Elphie for a kiss. She obliged very gently, but the emotion of it overwhelmed Glinda and she whimpered in distress.

"Lyndie, maybe you should stay here tonight."

"No Elphie, I don't want to. I'll adjust." Glinda said starting to panic.

"Stay calm my precious. If your counselor says it is okay, I'll take you home. The room is glyphed and ready."

Elphie felt her love relax in her arms and felt her play with her fingers. As they sat there quietly Elphie took in the room. It was a small casually decorated, but windowless parlor. It was very comfortable and homey. Through an open door she saw part of a bed, and assumed the closed door was a bathroom.

Z

Before they knew it the counselor was back. Satisfied that Glinda was stable enough to stay in her room with her roommate; she prepared them for the night.

"Glinda, this is a sleep aid. Please take it, whether you think you need it or not. You need a deep sleep to help you even out."

"Okay, Doctor Bikloam. I will."

"And Miss Thropp, this is a potion, for emergencies. If she becomes incapacitated by your feelings, you take it and it will shield your emotions from her."

"Oh no." Glinda said

"Ma'am, I can not take that. It is a complicated story, but it would do me harm. If she shows signs of being overwhelmed. I will leave the room and give this to another of her friends, so they can stay with her until she recovers. Will that be acceptable?" Elphie said seriously.

"That sounds like a reasonable alternative. Glinda?" The doctor said slightly confused, but impressed with the girl's thinking process.

"It does to me too." She said unhappily.

"Good. Now Miss Thropp please go and get your roommate something to eat and we will meet you there. I will walk her over using a magical shield. She is not yet stable enough to face the outside world."

"I'm not hungry. " Glinda said with the hint of a whine.

"Maybe not, but you need to eat, for your strength and in order to take the medicine."

"I'll see she eats something. Thank you Doctor."

"This is an unusual case, so little flexibility is called for." She smiled.

"I'll see you in a little while Glinda." Elphie said and hurried off.

She walked to the café with Manif and Dani, telling them how things were and thanking them for all their help and support. She got a variety of light foods, Glinda's favorite dessert and some drinks and took it up to their room. She put on soft music, lit their special candle and waited impatiently. At last Glinda arrived and after some last minute instructions from the counselor, they were left alone.

X

"This was a perfect meal Elphie, I guess I was hungry after all." Glinda said finishing the last of her fig whip.

"Lyndie tonight needs to be all for you, calm and relaxing." Elphie said looking lovingly at her still pale and subdued love.

"To that end, I am going to run you a steaming bath, with purple bottle mixture, then I am going to give you your medicine and rub your temples and sing you to sleep."

"Will you stay with me?"

"That is part of my empath relaxation plan." Elphie smiled.

"I like that plan, and I am very tired and feel battered. Doctor Bikloam said I was assaulted and my body would feel the affects just like my mind." Glinda said starting to cry.

"Oh my precious Lyndie, just cry it out." Elphie said holding her love.

Elphie rocked her fragile love in her arms until her tears abated. Then she sat with her while she soaked in a very hot tub, then dried her off and did her hair with hair dust so they would not have to deal with wet hair. She lavished Glinda with physical attention, but kept her emotions in check, pulling back when Glinda tensed or shrank away, which thankfully did not happen often.

Glinda enjoyed all of the attention she was getting, but was a little on edge fearing another onslaught. She knew logically that she was protected in this room and that Elphie was trying very hard to temper her own emotions, but she was tired, a little shaky and feeling very vulnerable. And she hated that Elphie had to control herself. But she was grateful to be in her own room, with her love.

"Yuck!" Glinda said after taking the sleep aid.

Elphie chuckled at the face her love made and Glinda grimaced and whimpered.

Elphie quickly reigned herself in and pulled Glinda close.

"It's all right my love."

"This is so hard Elphie, getting hurt by good feelings is hard." Glinda sighed.

Elphie took her to her bed and sat her down, and then she put on some more soft music, turned down the lights and got into position to give her hurting love a temple rub. They really weren't talking much, because Glinda did not seem up for it. When she heard little yawns and sighs, Elphie knew it was time to lie down to sleep.

Glinda was soaking in the love that was radiating from Elphie, even though it was tempered. The bath and the temple rub were helping, but just being with Elphie was the best of all. She knew Elphie was following her instincts and appreciated it, talking seemed hard. She felt the sleeping medicine take hold and felt Elphie making her lie down. She snuggled into the arms that were wrapped around her and through a haze heard a soft I love you Lyndie and felt a soft kiss on her cheek and for the first time since she collapsed she felt safe.

"I will always love you,

I will always need you,

Never will I leave you…"

Was what was gently in her head as she drifted peacefully into the haze.


	84. Chapter 84

Elphie kept her arms around her deeply sleeping love for a long while then she got up went to her chair and spent hours watching her sleep. She cleared her mind of the events and emotions of the day trying to, as Gwenot had termed it, decompress. It was difficult because she was on high alert for any sign from Glinda that she was in distress, any groan or twitch. But she had not moved a muscle in hours, the only sound she emitted was her soft snore and the only movement was the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

Already knowing that sleep was not going to come, Elphie went to her desk and wrote in her journal about her reactions to and fears about Glinda's emergent powers. Then she wrote a letter to Gwenot. She assumed that Glinda would be writing about her powers emerging, as would Doctor Bikloam, but she felt the need to as well.

She told her love's mother everything she knew about what happened, and about Dani and Manif's help and support, their room being buffered and the things she had done to try and help once Glinda was back in it. Then, after debating about it, she told Gwenot about her feelings, her fears her reactions and how she hoped she could be what Glinda needed as she tried to get a hold of this new and frightening power. She reread her letter then took a book and went back to her chair, settling in under the soft glow of their new floor lamp to alternately read and stare at her still sleeping peacefully love.

X

"Elphie." Glinda said from her bed.

"You can come back in now, really."

"Not until you have recovered." Elphie said from just outside the open door.

Dani had told her the buffer covered the doorway, door open or closed.

"I'm better, honest." Glinda said.

"I'll tell you what, I will go down and get us some breakfast and temper myself more. Then I will come in and we will deal with whatever happens, alright?"

"Alright." Glinda said unhappily, but knowing Elphie was right.

"Just stay in bed and I will be right back." Elphie reached in just enough to close the door, then headed down to the café.

Z

As soon as the door closed Glinda started to cry. The fact that she was having adverse reactions to positive feelings coming from the girl she loved more than anything distressed her terribly. Dr. Bikloam had warned her of this, but experiencing it was awful. She cried harder when she remembered waking up slightly groggy and seeing Elphie in her chair. As soon as Elphie said good morning, she felt a blast of emotion that had sent her frightened and crying from her bed and into the corner of Elphie's nook. She hated this. She had options for binding her empathic powers and she was seriously considering using them. Elphie was more important to her than powers. It took awhile for her to stop crying, and when she finally did, she felt better, but needed Elphie.

Z

Elphie took her time walking down to the café, wanting to give Glinda ample time to recover. As she walked she thought back over the morning. She had bathed and changed clothes sometime during the early morning then had settled back in with a book. Glinda had not moved since she had fallen asleep, and it was mid morning before she stirred. She had waited until her love spoke, before she herself said anything, just in case she went back to sleep. After she got a smile and a hi she said good morning and the next thing she knew Glinda was huddled in the corner of the nook, whimpering with her hands over her head. She bolted up and out the door as quickly as she could, hoping that her love was not affected to strongly by what happened. She thought that it might be a good idea to hook her potions master friend up with her apothecary friend to see if that potion to block her emotions from Glinda could be re-made so she could take it.

Z

Since it was closer to lunch that breakfast, Elphie put a mix of things on a tray; salads, fruit and some fig buns and cookies, ice water and cider. On her way back to the room she put her feelings aside, pushing them down inside herself like she had down so many times before. She took a deep breath and pushed open their door, but did not go in. Glinda was up, sitting in her chair and Elphie could tell she had been crying.

"I'm ready." Glinda sighed.

"I'm tempered." Elphie smiled and walked slowly in the room.

"It's okay, like it was last night." Glinda said in response to Elphie's look of concern.

Elphie put the tray on the coffee table then poured Glinda something to drink.

"Fig bun or salad."

"Both." Glinda smiled.

"I'm starving."

As they ate they talked about what had happened and what they had been thinking about.

"Lyndie you can not give up this power, it is part of your magic, part of who you are." Elphie said seriously.

"This coming from the person who not only is boycotting part of who she is, but refuses to discuss it as well."

"My situation is very different." Elphie said actively restraining her feelings.

Glinda could feel her love struggling with her feelings about the subject and immediately regretted what she said.

"I am sorry my love, I'm goading you and forcing you to restrain yourself even more for my sake. I am sorry." Glinda said quietly

"I will do whatever I need to, just do not give this power up yet. You can deal with it my precious I know you can." Elphie replied.

"Oh I was just over reacting. I'm not going to bind my power; it was just tempting, because yesterday was… I can't even describe it. And shrinking away from your love was almost too much for me to bear.

"Which is why I should see about that potion, the thought of hurting you…"

"I said almost. Elphie, in that buffer room, when I could not feel you, that was worse than anything. It was like a part of my soul was missing and it was very frightening. Please do not block yourself from me, I know you are tempering some emotions, and suppressing others outright, for my benefit and I hate that. But speaking from a purely selfish place, I would rather you have to temper your emotions than me not be able to feel you at all." Glinda said on the verge of tears.

"My sweet, keeping myself restrained is not a problem most of the time. It was learning to experience and express my emotions that was problematic. I just need to make sure I do it all the time for a while even when you are sleeping." Elphie smiled.

"I love you Elphie and all you are willing to go through for me."

"It was not so long ago that you were putting yourself through a lot for me." Elphie said affectionately

"I was thinking about that, but I can't talk it out now, but we will." Glinda said.

"We will. Now, I am under admirable control, shall we venture a little affection."

Elphie stood up and opened her arms; Glinda put her self into them, the love and affection seeping into her very pores, giving her strength. It wasn't very long though, before she felt like she was being consumed, overwhelmed and she backed away looking frightened. Without missing a beat, Elphie stepped outside the door.

"Do not be frightened my sweet." Elphie said softly.

"It will not always be like this. And I will monitor myself more closely."

As soon as Elphie was outside the room the overwhelming feelings eased, but Glinda was still very unhappy.

"You love me so much."

"I do. So much it just can't be fully contained." Elphie smiled.

"Even by an expert like me."

They decided it was best to table this discussion and any potentially emotional discussion as well as forgo hugging until Glinda was more stable. Elphie came back in only when Glinda was in the bathroom getting dressed. Distance wasn't a solution, but it helped a little.

By they time she was fully dressed and ready for the day, Glinda was feeling more stable. It had been just over twenty-four hours since the emergence of her power, but to her it seemed like a lifetime. Her counselor was due soon, so she went out to sit with Elphie and wait.

"Are you alright?" Elphie asked looking up from her book as her love came in.

"I am."

"Good, there is not enough light in the hallway to read by." Elphie smiled.

Glinda smiled as well and sat in her chair with her sketchpad practicing for a class she more than likely would not be able to attend.

They talked a little and worked on their own projects for awhile until Dr. Bikloam came. Glinda had to settle and adjust to the new emotions in the room, but she managed. The counselor asked Elphie to stay for the first part of the session and they discussed what happened the previous night and this morning and how they felt about it. She reassured them both that everything that was happening was normal and that they both seemed to be taking the appropriate steps when necessary.

"Miss Thropp, If you would like some tips on managing your emotions, I will be more than happy to work with you. It can be stressful to constantly monitor yourself." Doctor Bikloam said.

"I appreciate that ma'am." Elphie said as Glinda chuckled.

"But due to my rather unusual and very complicated up bringing, I am very skilled at suppressing my emotions. I no longer do it as a matter of course, but I can readily and for extended periods of time." Elphie said truthfully.

"Interesting. Unfortunate, but interesting." The counselor said thoughtfully

"Doctor B. I promise that Elphaba is not completely surprising her emotions, just tempering them."

"That is good, because burying emotions is not healthy. I am glad to know that the advanced work Chaxi did with you has paid off, you do seem to be doing fairly well."

"It has been very, very hard through." Glinda sighed.

"Even with my best friend's support."

The three talked awhile longer then Elphie was asked to leave for a few hours. She went to try and make amends for missing classes and Glinda settled in for more empath work.

Z

Manif had told Professor Thiol that Elphaba might not be in class today, and he was very understanding when she showed up to try and explain. She spent a little time catching up; including taking and passing with flying colors a pop quiz she missed then went to track down Dani and Manif. She hung around the lounge area for a time, fielding questions as to how Glinda was doing, until Manif showed up. Elphie told him what was going on and they talked for a time until Doctor Bikloam returned.

"Miss Thropp, what surprise to see you here." The counselor said coming into the TA's office.

"Glinda thought for sure that you would get lost in your lab."

"I wanted to update Dani and Manif." Elphie said shyly.

"Well good that you did. Mr. Guoyn, I would like you and Miss Milout to go back over to the room and buffer the bathroom."

"What?" Manif said

"Is something wrong?" Elphie said in a panic.

"It's me isn't it. I need to re-mix that potion."

"Miss Thropp, It is not you." The woman said kindly.

"Actually exposing herself to you has seemed to help her be able to differentiate the emotions she feels. I am sure she will explain what we did today."

"Why the bathroom then?" Manif said, highly amused.

"It has something to do with her cousin's visit and not wanting to move into the empath room here for the duration of her stay."

Manif looked confused, but Elphie simply smiled.

"Doctor Bikloam, May I go back to our room now?" Elphie asked.

"Of course Miss Thropp, she is waiting for you. But if you are truly able to temper what you feel, please do so. We had a very good and productive session, but it took a lot out of her. She is well, just a little fragile."

"I'll be very careful."

"Doctor, Is it safe for Dani and I to go in to set the buffer?" Manif asked.

"We discussed that. Since you all are such good friends, she thinks she can handle it if you are not feeling anything particularly intense. She is willing to try. As I said we had a productive session."

"Alright then." Manif said cautiously.

"Good. Now I must be off I have a class. Miss Thropp. I have left my schedule for the evening with Glinda, in case it is needed. "

"Thank you Doctor very much."

"It is my pleasure I assure you."

"You go on to her." Manif said after the counselor left.

"When Dani is finished we will come over."

"Okay and thanks Manif for being so supportive."

"Hey, it's the least I can do for the girl I had a massive crush on who fell in love with the girl who became my best friend." He smiled.

"Say that fast three times and I'll buy the wine next time we go out." Elphie smiled.

As she walked down the hall she heard her friend saying the line as fast as she could.

Z

"My I come in Lyndie?" Elphie said from outside the open doorway

She had been standing there for a moment, looking in at her exhausted love sitting on the bed with her eyes closed and a little frown on her beautiful face. When she heard Elphie's soft, comforting voice she opened her eyes and smiled.

"It's about time." Glinda pouted.

Elphie walked in slowly, put her things down and stayed by her desk.

"I apologize, I was being informed that my bathroom was to be buffered against emotion." Elphie said straight-faced.

"Come on, I'm okay." Glinda said.

"You were in the Sorcery Department and not the lab?" She said as she settled into Elphie's arms.

"I went to the lab first and passed a pop quiz."

"Good for you my precious intellectual." Glinda smiled.

"Lyndie Doctor Bikloam said you did really well this afternoon." Elphie said stroking her loves hair with one hand and getting the fingers of her other caressed.

"It was so scary." Glinda said snuggling closer.

"After we talked for a little while, She took me on a walk down to the café. As soon as I walked out into the hall I felt this mishmash of sadness, anger, happiness, frustration. There are some people on this floor are in desperate need of a hug." Glinda said seriously.

Elphie chuckled and kissed her love's head, but kept her feelings under tight control, allowing herself to feel only a tiny amount of the affection she had for her extraordinary love

"It felt like little stings, like when I got stunk by a bee once. As we got closer to the café it felt like was getting hit with pebbles from all around me. Every emotion there is, I think, was coming at me. I was doing everything Doctor Bikloam and I had talked about, but she had to put the shield around me after only a few minutes. She said that I did well though. After five minutes or so under the shield, she let it down and I walked back upstairs without getting shaky or anything."

"Oh my precious, precious girl, I am so very proud of you. I really am." Elphie said.

"It really was frightening. Feeling flutters from you is one thing, but this…" Glinda's voice broke.

"Are you frightened now?" Elphie asked soothingly, caressing Glinda's cheek.

"Not right now, but I'm a little afraid of tomorrow."

"Tomorrow my sweet?"

"My counselor said that she was impressed with my progress. She thinks that the fact that my intuitive powers have been engaging on and off for almost a year now is helping things along. When I told her about Jilla's visit and asked about the buffer within a buffer she agreed that might be wise."

"I found it amusing." Elphie said.

"I thought you might. Anyway, she said she would send over Dani and Manif again, since they were good friends, I have a history with them and trust them. She said to practice my skills in a small group of friends and see how I do. If it goes well she wants me to walk over to the department in the morning, unshielded."

"Lyndie, isn't it too soon?" Elphie said with concern

"She seems to think I can cope for that short amount of time. I'll go directly back into the buffer room, but it is scary."

"Well, if you think you are up to it, I'll walk you over." Elphie said reassuringly.

"My love, I was counting that."

They talked floor a little while longer, then just sat snuggling quietly until Dani and Manif came.

Z

It was a rough go for Glinda when her friends first arrived, but she was determined to try and get through it. They started with Manif in the room, setting a two-way glyph on the bathroom door and Glinda sitting in her chair adjusting. Then Dani came in and Manif went out and Glinda adjusted to her. By the time they both were in to chant the spell Glinda was doing better. Elphie hovered by protectively the whole time, ready to throw everyone out at the first sign of real distress from her love.

"Ok, pop in there and see what you feel." Manif said.

Glinda stepped into the bathroom and smiled.

"Not a thing. Someone get angry or something."

"Or better yet. Let yourself go Elphie."

"Lyndie!" Elphie blushed but complied and loosened her mental hold on her emotions.

"Sadly, still not a thing. It is perfect." Glinda said starting to step out into the room.

"Wait my sweet." Elphie said and walked into the hall.

"We had a bit of a problem earlier." Glinda said walking back into the room and tensing up at the onslaught of feelings from her friends.

"Should we leave?" Manif said

"No, no please stay, It is tolerable and I want to try and keep this up as long as I can. I am okay for now and Elphie will be back in soon."

"I have a thought." Elphie said from the hall.

"Oz help us all, she is thinking." Manif chuckled.

"Better me than you." Elphie dead panned

"May I continue."

"If you must." Manif sighed with a smile.

"If you two have time, why don't I go down and get us all dinner." Elphie continued with a grin.

"Honey?" Dani said looking at Manif

"I have class, but you should stay and tell them the news."

"Oh yeah, Art class. I am so disappointed I have to miss it." Glinda pouted.

"Will you take my work in for me Dani?"

"Absolutely." The older girl smiled.

"And I'll stay. We have a surprise." Manif grinned

"Ooh what is it?" Glinda said happily.

"Hold your horses missy, I'll go with Elphaba for food, and get Dani something to go, then we will talk. Acceptable?"

"Just do something I'm tired of the hall." Elphie smiled.

Z

"Okay, okay we've got our dinner, I have recovered and I want to know the surprise." Glinda said.

"Yeah." Manif said sheepishly.

"I apologize again for the hit, I should have kissed Dani goodbye in the hall."

"No problem. I am fine now, just a little envious"

"Envious?" Manif said.

"Lyndie!" Elphie said with a minor affectionate glare.

"Oh, I see." Manif chuckled.

"Well, my sympathies."

Elphie deeply flushed got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Oops, sorry again."

"I'm not protecting her from me I'm protecting you from me." Elphie said.

"But as long as she is in there, does the reverse glyph work?"

"I feel your amusement and nothing from her. Yep it works." Glinda said.

"Come back out Elphie, it can't be that bad."

"Yeah Elphaba, but hold onto the blush, you may need it."

"What kind of a surprise is this anyway?" Elphie said emerging from the bathroom.

"I'm fine my love." Glinda said softly.

"A good one. Dani got word today from her folks that the cabin is free all weekend, which is good because it is a long weekend."

"That's right no classes on Friday or Monday." Glinda said.

"Dani and I would like you to come with us to the cabin for the weekend." Manif grinned.

"Away for the weekend?" Elphie said shocked.

"I'm not suggesting we run away green girl." Manif chuckled.

"Spending time at the cabin is great, extremely relaxing and fun. You do know what fun is, right?"

"Anything I do that doesn't involve you." Elphie said.

"That's my girl." Manif laughed.

"Manif, wouldn't you want to just be there with just Dani." Glinda asked.

"This was Dani's idea actually, and I loved the idea. We thought it would be fun to spend some time with you two away from school. And getting you away from Shiz for awhile Glinda, might be good too."

"That would be nice." Glinda agreed.

"I see that look on your face Elphaba, just hear me out please." Manif asked sincerely.

"The cabin is far way from everything, there is no one around forever. And it is surrounded by woods with lots of paths and trails for long walks. And there is a crystal clear lake with a dock and a raft; great for swimming…or watching people swim. There is even a place to set up croquette. The chance to attempt to beat me at last should be incentive enough."

"It sounds wonderful." Glinda said.

"We love it there, we spent lots of time there over intercession, but all or parts of Dani's large family were always there. I love them, but frankly, spending a long week end with three beautiful and sweet girls beats the hell out of spending the weekend with her six overprotective brothers and their families." Manif chuckled.

"Glinda do you want to go?" Elphie asked.

"I really think it would be fun. But only if you can adjust and be comfortable." Glinda said sincerely.

"I tell you what green girl. If you do not like it there I will bring you two back, whenever you say. But you will like it there, it is private and peaceful and very green. You'll blend right in." He smiled his best boyish smile.

"I'm not known for being peaceful." Elphie said.

"But it sounds lovely, and Glinda could use some time in a peaceful environment."

"So we can go?" Glinda said hopefully.

"When do we leave?" Elphie smiled.

"Yippee! Oops" She ran into the bathroom and grinned.

"Too much happiness."

Manif took this as a cue to leave, after telling them they wanted to leave tomorrow after classes. He gathered up the dinner things and took them down with him when he left. Glinda came out to a happy, but tempered Elphie and bubbled with delight.

"Thank you Elphie, this is just what I needed. To get away from all these people and spend some real girlfriend time with you."

"But your power…"

"Let's wait and see what happens tomorrow. My counselor says after 48 hours things usually settle a little, especially with people I'm around all the time. I'm supposed to relax tonight and take more sleeping stuff. I want this Elphie, our first weekend away together." Glinda sighed.

"Lyndie I want you to be away from this too but… away together as a couple, acting like a couple."

"I know my love, but just remember Manif and Dani like and accept us as a couple. And I'll behave myself, possibly. Anyway, I might have to." Glinda chuckled.

"You know they won't hurt you Elphie, or embarrass you."

Elphie looked at Glinda with an arched eyebrow.

"Okay so he won't embarrass you with the intent of hurting you. He adores you Elphie."

"I thought you adored me."

"Just face facts my Elphie, you are utterly adorable." Glinda giggled and went to give Elphie a hug.

"Uh-oh." She said after a brief embrace.

"Allow me." Elphie said hurrying into the bathroom.

"This was a good idea, better than the hall." She grinned.

"Well actually it was so I get away from the feud, or send you and Jilla to separate corners if I had too," Glinda smiled.

"I will be on my best behavior." Elphie said.

"And while I am safely in a buffer zone I want to tell you something."

"You haven't noticed someone else have you?" Glinda pouted.

"I'm in a buffer zone not a locked room." Elphie chuckled.

"I want to tell you, I love you very much and I am unbelievably proud of you and when it is safe, your stuffing is in serious peril."

"Goody!" Glinda giggled.

"I love you too."

While Elphie was in the buffered bathroom tempering the emotions she had allowed to surface she ran Glinda a hot bath and used the last of the purple bottle mixture.

"We need more purple bottle." Elphie said.

"You ran me a bath this early?" Glinda smiled coming in with Elphie.

"As long I was in here I thought I'd be useful." Elphie replied.

"You need to relax."

"You know I am quite tired." Glinda said with a smile.

"You have a busy day. Now let me leave and you get undressed and soak."

Glinda pouted.

"My sweet I am discovering that there are some reactions that even my practiced stoicism can not control." Elphie said from the other side of the door.

"Elphie that is so sweet." Glinda sighed with a happy little naked wiggle.

Z

By the time Glinda was back out in the room, relaxed and dressed in a lacey yellow summer nightdress, damp blonde hair in ponytail, Elphie was back in control,

"Lyndie, why don't you let me do that, so you can relax?" Elphie said.

"You are kidding right? You expect me to watch you pack our things and relax at the same time." Glinda said aghast.

"Okay, you have a point, but after you are finished, it is sleeping medicine, temple rub and off to bed." Elphie said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Glinda grinned with salute accompanied by a shimmy.

"Now you mean, green, bossy thing go get me your large bag. All of things should fit in it."

"Won't that make it hard to unpack?"

"They will be put away in the same closet, same dresser… what's hard?" Glinda said laying casual clothes for both of them out on the bed.

"Same…wait. You mean we are sharing a room…a bed?" Elphie said handing her love the requested piece of luggage.

"Elphie, Oh my love, I'm sorry. I just assumed, and I think they did too, since we live together anyway. But I am sure we can make other arrangements, if it would make you feel better. This is not Upland Manor, our restrictions are not the same."

"Are you alright, empathicly speaking?" Elphie said.

"You are adequately tempered, but do not change the subject." Glinda said.

"It's alright Lyndie, I think I was just momentarily thrown. Pack us up." Elphie smiled.

"I will, but we will just play it by ear, okay?" Glinda smiled affectionately.

"Okay." Elphie smiled.

She watched with amusement as Glinda carefully folded their casual clothes and lovingly placed them in the bag.

"Did you get more new undergarments?" Elphie asked looking at what Glinda was holding up.

"Undergarment?" She chuckled then realized that Elphie had never had occasion to see this.

"It is my swimming outfit. You like?"

Elphie was looking at what looked like that odd one-piece undergarment that Byjon made for her with a little frilly skirt attached.

"You mean you are going to wear that in public?" Elphie said staring wide eyed.

Well, yes. It is made especially for swimming. I admit it is one of the more modern ones, but I'm sure Dani will be in something like it."

"But your legs…" Elphie fled into the bathroom.

"Oh dear." Glinda sighed.

"Elphie, you have never seen a swimming out fit?"

"Not like that. Your father approves?" Elphie said still very flustered.

"After some coaxing from Momsie he did. Seeing other girls in similar garb helped." Glinda smiled at her pacing love, knowing she was really all right.

"Okay, this is okay." Elphie muttered

"Dani will be wearing something like this I'm sure… and Manif in trunks."

"Trunks?"

"Yes, remember at the picnic? What the boys Loma was trying to fix me up with were wearing. Like their undergarment, but made out of different material and a little longer."

"I didn't notice, but didn't she say they had bare chests."

"Yep."

"Great Oz!" Elphie said.

Glinda watched as Elphie got more and more flustered and it frustrated her.

"Alright Elphaba, settle down. This is not a crisis…it is swimming, a normally fun and relaxing activity. You'll blush and adjust and enjoy watching my graceful moves in the water." Glinda said firmly.

"But if you would like, I'll go and get a more old fashioned swim suit, or not swim at all." Glinda said sincerely.

"No, no. I am acting foolishly. I want you to swim, I know you love it and we will not be there alone. And I want you to wear what you want to wear." Elphie sighed

"I do not know why I am behaving this way."

"I do. You are rather shy and very modest. You do not want me to be seen as unseemly in public. And I love you for it. But trust me when I say, this is perfectly acceptable."

"I know, just put it in the bag and I'll cope when the time comes." Elphie smiled.

"You are adorable and I love you." Glinda smiled back knowing all was well.

"Now temper that fluster and get back out here. You look silly pacing around the bathroom."

Elphie watched from her safe haven as Glinda packed up the rest of their clothes. She was humming and alternating between bouncing and wiggling, obviously excited about this little getaway

"You know Elphie, we can go and get you a swimming outfit too."

"What in Oz for?" Elphie smiled emerging from the bathroom.

"For me of course." Glinda giggled.

"I was thinking something white. It makes your emerald skin even more luminous and it contrasts that silky raven hair of yours beautifully." Glinda said as she gathered non-clothing items.

"A white swimming outfit for a green skinned gangly girl who can not go in the water." Elphie chuckled

"We can swim in my silk sheets." Glinda sighed.

"Oh those magnificent long emerald legs coming down from that little skirt. Mmmm. Very sexy." Glinda sighed.

"Or maybe black. Would you prefer black Elphie? Elphie?"

She turned and saw her deeply flushed love back in the bathroom.

"All right I'm sorry." Glinda said contritely.

"Just so you know, I'm sleeping in the tub tonight." Elphie smiled.

"You'll get a crick in your neck. But as long as you're in there, refill your travel bottles, heavy on the clove please." Glinda chuckled.

"No more talk of swimming outfits and sexy legs?" Elphie asked.

"Not a peep, I promise." Glinda said solemnly with her hand over her heart, a twinkle in her eye and a wiggle on her hips.

Elphie set to work on her bottles, knowing that she had retreated into the safe space not because she was flustered by Glinda describing her in a swimming out fit, but because she had started to imagine Glinda in hers.

Glinda finished gathering their things and glanced in on Elphie from time to time, because she had decided to go ahead and bathe while she was in a self imposed emotional seclusion. She knew her love was okay, but was very frustrated that because of the situation she was unable to properly soothe her and ease her distress. She also chided herself for saying things that she knew would fluster her reserved girlfriend.

"Here is my oils pouch and hair dust tin." Elphie said coming out of the bathroom, her voice breaking Glinda's reverie

"Thank you my love. And I am sorry I said all those things, it was not the time."

"Don't Lyndie, it's alright. I'm fine and looking forward to this outing."

"Why don't you get the books and anything else you want to take with you together, then we will talk while you rub my temples."

"Thank you for letting me pack something." Elphie smiled.

"I can be reasonable, occasionally." Glinda chuckled.

Elphie put a few books, her journal, some notebooks and her special pen in a pile on her desk.

"I am assuming you packed my glasses." She smiled.

"Yep, and your rain cloak, gloves, an extra pair of boots, two nightdresses, four casual outfits, a robe, slipper socks, undergarments, hair pulls, and bathing things.

"We are coming back, aren't we?" Elphie smiled.

"Hmmm. we'll have to see about that." Glinda grinned mischievously.

Z

Glinda settled into Elphie's arms and into a gentle, relaxing and affectionate temple massage. The packing was done and her sleep aid was taken.

"I'm glad you are happy about this trip." Glinda sighed

The tender touch of her love's soft hands against her skin helped soothe the frustration of not being able to feel her completely.

"It will take some adjusting to, but then again most things do for me." Elphie chuckled.

"Thank you my love, for trying so hard." Glinda sniffled.

"My sweet, you will force me to stop massaging and flee into the bathroom if you start to cry." Elphie said gently

"I know, I'm not. It's just these past couple of days have been so hard, and not only on me. This will be good for us. Our first overnight trip away."

"Properly chaperoned." Elphie chuckled.

"With my kind of chaperones, young, and in love just like us." Glinda giggled then yawned

"Great." Elphie sighed.

"Just put it away with everything else my love. Mmmmmm, this is wonderful. I almost feel like the old me." Glinda said through another yawn.

Elphie helped Glinda shift to lie down and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Elphaba, I know you did not sleep at all last night. Promise me you will tonight. I will be fine."

"I promise, but I am going to my own bed."

"As much as I hate to agree. It is best for now, but tomorrow night is another story."

"We'll see." Elphie chuckled.

"Now shhhhh and sleep my precious. I love you."

"I love you too Elphie my love, my protector, my sweet…" Glinda said as the medicine took hold and she slipped into sleep. When Elphie heard her love's soft snore, she placed a light kiss on the lips she missed and went to her own bed, falling asleep in no time.

X

"Oh Elphie, please tell me you slept." Glinda said as she stretched and saw her love reading in her chair.

"I have only been awake for about half of an hour, enough time to wash, dress and temper my emotions."

"Good. Hi Elphie!"

"Good morning my sweet, and this is going much more smoothly than yesterday."

"I know." Glinda hopped out of bed.

"Hug please."

Elphie embraced her love firmly and held her until she heard the familiar little uh-oh.

"I'll go get us breakfast." Elphie said hurrying out of the door.

"Thank you my love, I'll dress." Glinda sighed, but smiled.

Z

Are you sure you are ready to venture out there." Elphie said cleaning up the breakfast dishes.

"I am sustained by a giant bacon and cheese omelet and the love of the sweetest, kindest girl in all of Oz."

"You are frightened." Elphie smiled.

"Very much so." Glinda smiled back.

"But I want to, just stay with me."

"Your arm will stay firmly in mine." Elphie promised.

"You can do this Lyndie."

"I know I can."

She took a deep breath and stepped out the door, linking her arm in Elphie's and holding tight. As they walked at a quick pace down the hall Glinda felt little pinpricks of happiness here, and frustrations there. The pinpricks intensified as they walked on to the patio. She felt Elphie caressing her hand and she relaxed her mind as she had been learning to do. She felt pushes of mixed emotions as they passed clusters of students; the pushes becoming hits the closer they got to the Sorcery Building. She concentrated on Elphie's touch trying to keep the myriad of emotions swirling around her from invading any further.

"Elphie please." She whimpered as they hurried up the stairs.

"Hang on my sweet, you are doing so well." Elphie said as she felt Glinda lean against her.

Finally they reached the buffer room and Glinda fell on the sofa, tears streaming down her face.

Elphie watched silently as her love took deep breaths and concentrated on something. Within a few minutes the pain and fear on her face had faded and she smiled slightly.

"I did it Elphie, I did it." She said tiredly.

"Yes my precious girl you did." Elphie said lovingly.

"Careful my love the internal buffer is off now, and I…"

"I'll step out."

"I would rather you stay, but I do need to see Doctor Bikloam." Glinda said.

"I'm much better now"

"I love you my precious, and I am proud of you. I'll go inform your counselor that you are here." Elphie said.

"Thanks Elphie. You'll come back to get me?"

"Always"

She did to Glinda what Glinda had done to her on occasion and blew her a kiss.

Z

Elphie told the counselor's secretary that Glinda was in the buffer room, stopped by the TA office and talked a little with Dani, confirming the time they wanted to leave. Then she went to her class and spent the rest of the day concentrating on chemistry, knowing her love was well and in good hands.

Glinda spent the rest of the morning with her counselor, talking and working through exercises. They took a walk around the building dealing with the prickles, pushes and hits as they arose. Dani and Manif had lunch with her in the buffer room. They told her that they both had potions to use if needed and everything they needed to glyph a room if she wanted, and that Manif had been practicing the shielding spell, just in case. Then they told her a little more about the area where the cabin was located. Glinda handled the entire visit well, feeling short bursts of emotions from her friends, but nothing that overwhelmed or frightened her. She was now even more excited about the upcoming getaway. During the afternoon, she worked on her own, some more with her counselor and dealt very nicely with a visit from Loma.

By the time Elphie arrived Glinda was bubbly and wiggly and ready to go.

"We have an hour yet and still need to get you back to the room in one piece." Elphie grinned.

"Well let's go, I'm tired of this place." Glinda said enthusiastically.

The walk back to the room went fairly well. Glinda needed to take some time to settle, but it was easier than it had been earlier. She told Elphie all about her day while she put last minute items in their bag. Then they sat and talked until Dani knocked on the door.

"Are you two ready?" Dani smiled

"Oh yes!" Glinda bubbled.

"Manif is waiting in the carriage. Here, I'll take these, and you come on down when you are ready." Dani said taking their two bags.

Glinda's only response was to wiggle happily and nod.

"Lyndie, I never thought I would say this but you need to wiggle less and focus more, so you can get to the carriage.

"I was channeling Dani I think, She is very excited, and I am too."

"I see that." Elphie smiled.

"Okay my sweet, let's go. Go on our first getaway as a couple."


	85. Chapter 85

"Let Manif shield you my sweet, please." Elphie said worriedly and tightened her hold on her love.

"Uh-uh." Glinda said and huddled closer to Elphie.

Glinda had rejected Manif's offer of shielding the carriage as they drove through town stating that she wanted to practice her blocking techniques. They had talked about Glinda's techniques for blocking, differentiating and ignoring the emotions she was getting hit with. Elphie had even agreed to not temper herself all the time so she could practice. She understood what Glinda was doing and how, but that fact did not make seeing her love in distress any easier. She had been doing fairly well until they drove through the crowded market place on the edge of town and Manif had to stop until an upset fruit cart had been cleared out of the way.

"Deep breathes my sweet." Elphie said quietly stroking Glinda's cheek.

"We are moving now and will be out of here soon."

Manif drove the carriage as fast as possible and in less than ten minutes they were on the road and out of Shiz.

"Better Lyndie?" Elphie asked when she felt Glinda relax in her arms.

"Much." Glinda said with an exhale.

"I'm sorry Glinda, I could not get around that cart." Manif said

"It's alright Manif, really. My head has stopped hurting and is cleared out. I only have you three now. Or two and a half, since Elphie is tempering herself." She sat up and smiled at her love who simply shrugged.

"I can control that much, so don't fuss over it. I say we just start our excellent weekend."

"I second that." Dani said.

"All in favor say aye." Manif chuckled.

"Aye." Everyone laughed in unison.

Dani, who was sitting on the driver's bench with Manif facing Glinda and Elphie, told them about all the different things there were to do at the cabin.

"Do you play cards?" Manif asked.

"I know a few basic card games." Glinda said.

"They can be fun, especially the ones with wagers."

"I have never played games with cards." Elphie said.

"What games do you know how to play?" Manif chuckled.

"I might be easier to start there."

"I can play croquette." Elphie said.

"I meant any you can play well." The man laughed.

"Well, or simply better than you?" Elphie responded.

"Alright you two. You might want to pace yourselves, it's a long weekend." Dani laughed.

"Here here." Glinda agreed, but was very glad that they had managed to put the Jacol misunderstanding behind them.

"I thought it might be fun to play a game or something after dinner." Manif said.

"Ooooh that does sound like fun." Glinda said wiggling on the seat.

They spent the rest of the trip talking about sundry things. Dani told them that Manif liked to cook and was very good at it. She said there was a garden with lots of different vegetables and herbs, because one of sisters-in-law loved to garden. And a marvelous grilling pit and patio because one of her brothers loved to play with bricks. Glinda asked Dani about the class she missed and Elphie suggested she and Dani trade places so they could talk more easily. While Dani and Glinda chatted about art, Elphie and Manif held what passed for them as a civil discussion about games.

"Look up ahead Dani girl." Manif said after a time.

"Were here!" Dani said excitedly.

"See that clump of trees? That's where the cabin is."

They went down the small road that wound through the trees and small clearings.

"This is beautiful." Elphie said.

"It is. This land has been in our family for generations, building the cabin was my grandfather's dream."

"It is so peaceful and quiet." Glinda smiled.

I feel…Great Oz!"

"That is the cabin?" Elphie said staring at the dwelling that was nestled into a large clump of trees.

"Oops I guess I left out the big part." Dani smiled.

Glinda's love of architecture kicked in and she looked at the large log and wood structure. It had a long porch that wrapped around the house and big windows. From the angle she was looking from there appeared to be half or some kind of partial second story that had a deck wrapping around it.

"I've never seen anything like this." Glinda breathed.

"It's so unique."

"It is a compromise plan. In a family of carpenters, we build by committee." Dani chuckled.

"They do every thing by committee." Manif sighed with a loving smile.

Manif assisted Elphie down from the driver's bench and as soon as Glinda was down she ran and spun Elphie around.

"I love it here!" Glinda bubbled

"Everything is so calm."

"Except you." Elphie chuckled then kissed her forehead.

Manif unloaded the bags and Elphie took theirs and followed their hosts into the house. Glinda stopped dead in her tracks right inside the door, causing Elphie to bump into her.

"Wow!" Glinda said.

They were looking at a very large room with a huge stone fire place and three separate seating areas, a small cozy one around the fireplace, a larger one across the room, and another small one with different types of chairs and bookshelves built into the walls. There was what looked to be a terrace, an open upper hallway running the length of the room, with one door on each end and four doors along the hall. In the middle was a curved staircase. Under the upper level was a large open room flanked by two slightly smaller rooms They saw what looked to be a counter with a folding wooden doors at the back near an area with a long hand carved table. All of the furniture was rustic, but well crafted and beautiful.

"This is wonderful." Elphie said

"It's very large and open, yet homey at the same time.

"Well let's get our stuff stowed and will give you the tour." Manif said going to a door in the wall under the upper level.

"Stick your bags in there. Dani's oldest brother likes to tinker and he put in a dumbwaiter of sorts.

"Impressive." Elphie said as she put their bags in with his and Dani's

Manif pulled the ropes and brought up their luggage while the girls walked up the staircase admiring the simplistic design.

"No nails." Dani said to a very impressed Glinda.

"Okay. The rooms on either end are master bedrooms with private baths. Manif likes this one." She said pointing to the left.

"And he said to dump you two in this one." She said walking over to the other one.

"But I asked them to make up this one as well, not being so presumptuous to assume that you share a room away from Shiz." Dani said.

"I did not say dump." Manif huffed bringing their bags down the hall.

"Well we do have separate rooms an my house." Glinda said.

"But we will share this master bedroom because I know Glinda will not want to be alone after the stress of the past few days." Elphie said truthfully.

"Sure, sure, blame it on the empathic blonde." Manif chuckled as he walked back down the hall.

"Don't forget to tell them the secret hon. The dark green girl will love it."

"The room has a secret?" Glinda said.

"Both of them do." Dani chuckled.

They took the bags in the room and looked around. It was a good size room with a huge four poster bed, regular bedroom furniture and double doors that lead out to a terrace.

"Elphaba, come with me. Glinda stay here and yell and scream at the top of your lungs." Dani smiled.

Elphie looked at the older girl in amusement but followed her out. Dani waited for a few seconds, as they stood out side in the quiet hallway. Then with a broad grin she pushed open the door.

"I love Elphaba Thropp." Glinda was yelling at the top of her lungs while jumping up and down on the bed.

"Lyndie stop that at once!" Elphie smiled.

"You'll hurt yourself."

"The room has been glyphed." Dani explained to a very confused Elphie. No sound gets out when the door is closed.

"Really?" Glinda said jumping off of the bed and leaving the room.

"Yell Elphie." She said as she closed the door

Elphie chuckled, but did not comply. So Dani took over.

"I love Manif Guoyn." She yelled.

Glinda opened the door as she yelled for the second time.

"This is grea..." She started.

"Did I hear my name." Manif said strolling into the room.

"Yes you did." Dani gave him a quick kiss and a smile.

"Being called into a bedroom with three beautiful ladies. What more could a man want." Manif chuckled.

"Well one of them is going to move into one of the other bedrooms if you do not behave and go get the pit fired up." Dani laughed.

"And the other two would like to freshen up before dinner." Glinda grinned.

"I am unable to anything but your bidding." Manif bowed deeply and left.

They watched him straddle the banister of the circular staircase and slide down.

"Don't even think about it!" Elphie said when Glinda wiggled and giggled with delight.

Elphie watched him as he tuned and waved up at the bottom of the stairs, then saunter off to the patio.

"He is a good man." She said quietly.

"He is the best." Dani said with more affection than they had heard from her yet.

"Now, there are fresh towels and things in the bathroom, over there. Take your time and come down when you're ready.

"Dani, thank you so much for inviting us here." Glinda said sincerely, giving the older girl a hug.

"Yes thank you." Elphie echoed.

"You are welcome, I think it will be fun. See you downstairs." Dani said and left closing the door behind her.

Glinda put herself into Elphie's arms and sighed.

"I believe I threatened your stuffing before we left." Elphie smiled.

"You did didn't you. You mean green brutish thing." Glinda giggled.

Elphie pulled her close and held her tightly for a long time

"You missed some." Glinda said when Elphie loosened her hold.

"I have stubborn stuffing."

"Do you now?" Elphie said seriously.

"Then I am afraid I will have to take more drastic measures."

Elphie drew her love into a gentle kiss, followed by progressively less gentle ones, culminating in a deep passionate one that made Glinda sigh with pleasure.

"Thank you Elphie for agreeing to come and to sharing a room." Glinda said giving her a light kiss.

"I am unable to anything but your bidding." Elphie chuckled

The indulged in another long, slow kiss, then went to unpack and freshen up.

z

Glinda saw the large double doors to the terrace open and heard Manif's deep chuckle. She took Elphie's hand in hers and kissed it.

"Remember my love, we can be us here. It's okay." Glinda said with an affectionate smile.

"I know, just have mercy on me and just be a little us at first." Elphie smiled.

"If that means not jumping in your lap and kissing you passionately at dinner. Okay, I can do that." Glinda grinned

"I was hoping you would interpret that to mean hand holding, kisses on cheeks only." Elphie chuckled

"But I guess I should just take what I can get."

"No hugs?" Glinda pouted.

"Forgive me for not including the obvious my sweet." Elphie said gathering the very excited girl in her arms.

"Great. We bring a proper young couple out into the middle of no where for a little rest and relaxation and all propriety goes out the window." Manif said with a grin as he walked into the house.

"I am relaxing." Glinda retorted.

"Well you need to relax a little less and help a little more or the green girl may starve." Manif chuckled.

He explained to the girls that there was supposed to be beef chicken and plenty of fish for the weekend, but that the fish hadn't arrived yet. To compensate he had had gathered lots of vegetables from the garden and was going to grill them up for Elphaba. Elphie and Glinda went to help wash and cut vegetables. Manif showed them how to cut them and put them on long metal skewers. There were tiny tomatoes, peppers, onions, summer squash, mushrooms and more. Elphie was very intrigued with this way of cooking vegetables and was equally interested in the blend of herbs that he sprinkled on the skewers while he was grilling.

As the food was grilling Dani took Glinda and Elphie to see the garden.

"Garden!" Glinda said with surprise.

"This is like a small farm."

"My family is like a small army, a small but ravenous army." Dani chuckled.

When we are all here, we are 28 strong not including aunts and uncles."

"Goodness! Elphie gasped.

"It must get quite chaotic around here."

"It can, but the kids mostly stay outside, hiking, swimming, playing in the trees."

Dani lead them over to a play area built into a small clump of trees.

"Look Elphie!" Glinda bubbled.

"Swings."

She took Elphie's hand and dragged her to a swing hanging from a long tree branch. Dani followed with a grin.

"I see you are a fan as well." She said sitting on another swing.

"You bet." Glinda said unable to contain her bubbles

"Sit Elphie and swing. See look at Dani." She said point to the girl who was happily swinging next to them.

"Why don't you swing first my sweet, you seem to know and enjoy the activity." Elphie smiled

"No argument here." Glinda said sitting down.

"Push me."

"Excuse me." Elphie said.

"Get behind me and give me a little push so I can go." Glinda said.

"But Dani went without a push." Elphie countered.

"Not the point my love. Now push." Glinda giggled

Elphie complied and after a few attempts at pushing in the wrong place and almost sending Glinda sprawling to the ground, she figured it out and got into a rhythm. Elphie smiled as Glinda squealed and giggled as she went up and back. Eventually she just stopped pushing and watched. The sight was as mesmerizing as seeing Glinda ride on her horse. The way her hair flowed, and her body moved. She shook these thoughts from her mind when she heard Manif yelling for them

"Food." Dani said hopping from the moving swing.

Glinda followed suit, took Elphie's hand and they jogged back to the patio.

"You know, I didn't think you would abandon me completely." Manif frowned.

"I am sorry honey, but we caught up in some child's play." Dani said giving him a hug and kiss.

"It's my fault." Glinda said contritely.

"I found the swings."

z

They loaded plates with delicious smelling food from the grill, herb-rubbed chicken and a skewer of vegetables for Glinda Dani and Manif and lots of the vegetables and a big salad for Elphie. After eating a little and talking about the food and the flavors, they settled into some casual, friendly conversation.

"So Dani if I may ask why are the bedrooms sound proof?" Glinda asked.

"They're not all, just the two masters. It came about because one of my brothers and his wife argue a lot, loudly and with passion. They go up to the room of course, but it could still be heard. It really wasn't a problem, with all of these people; their din was just a drop in the bucket. The problem came when they would make up, just as loudly and passionately. Some of the kids were starting to ask interesting questions." Dani chuckled.

"I'll bet." Glinda laughed.

She noticed the confused look on Elphie's face.

"I'll explain when you are older." She whispered in her love's ear and gave her very dark green cheek a quick caress.

Manif and Dani politely ignored the blush and the four friends continued talking about family and classes and Manif's proposal. Manif and Elphie were their usual selves and everyone had a grand old time laughing and teasing. After dinner they all pitched in and the dinner dishes were washed up in no time. The sun was just beginning to set so Dani and Manif excused themselves for a short walk and Glinda took Elphie to the swings.

"Just try Elphie, it's fun." Glinda said using the hugging position she was in to maneuver Elphie onto the seat of the swing.

Elphie held onto the ropes for dear life and held her breath as Glinda gave her a gentle push.

"No Elphie, you have to keep your legs out until you get going." She chuckled as her love's long legs scrapped the ground.

"I do not wish to get going." Elphie said through clenched teeth, but extended her legs anyway.

"Pipe down." Glinda grinned.

She knew that her reticent love was neither frightened nor in any real distress so she gave her another light push, then another and another. She coached Elphie on how to move her legs and advised her to loosen her grip on the ropes a little then she went to the other swing and got herself going. Glinda giggled and laughed as she swung and watched Elphie relax and enjoy the experience.

"We're flying Elphie!" Glinda bubbled.

"That we are Lyndie. This is quite an experience. I'm a swinger."

Glinda laughed so hard when she heard that, she had to stop swinging. She laughed so hard Elphie stopped swinging.

"What in Oz is the matter with you? I learned to swing, now I am a swinger."

Glinda broke down into another fit of laughter.

"My love" She said when she settled down.

"You are adorable and I love you, but you are not now, never have been and never will be a swinger."

Glinda took her love's hand and lead her into the house while explaining to her the accepted definition of swinger.

z

After a few giggles she could not control and some tender caresses of her love's cheek, Glinda managed to settle Elphie's fluster and they went into one of the sitting areas to wait for Dani and Manif.

She nestled into Elphie's slightly reluctant arms and they talked until their friends arrived.

"I see love is in the air." Manif chuckled as he and Dani slipped into the house through the patio door.

Elphie startled and jumped.

"Hi you guys." Glinda said lightly stroking Elphie's hand to soothe her.

"Hey" Dani said

"Don't stop on account of us, hang on and we'll join you." Manif chuckled

"Cookies?" Dani asked heading to the kitchen

"Sure!" Glinda bubbled, leaning back against Elphie, but not snuggling.

"What to drink? Wine? Coffee?" Dani asked.

Elphie asked for cider and Glinda took a little wine. Dani came in with the snacks and curled up with Manif on the other small sofa. The friends nibbled cookies and sipped their drinks. Dani told Glinda that there were some good places with cute furry things for them to draw for their assignment and they decided to talk a group walk in the morning so Glinda and Elphie could learn the trails. Manif suggested a game, but Glinda begged off. She explained that she was tired from all of the mental work she had had to do and filtering every was a little taxing when she was tired.

z

"Are you alright my love?" Glinda asked as Elphie was drawing her a bath.

"I'm fine really, it's just…."

Glinda took Elphie into her arms and gazed into her eyes, lightly stroking her cheek.

"This is like your house, I feels warm and friendly."

"That's because Manif and Dani are warm and friendly." Glinda said quietly

"I know, It's just another situation I am unaccustomed to. I am fine really."

Glinda kissed her love, poured salts into her tub and accepted Elphie's assistance to get in.

"Bathe my love, then we can snuggle in bed and talk." Glinda said soothingly.

Glinda glanced occasionally as Elphie bathed, she never grew tired of seeing her love's long limbs and thin, but fit body. An unintentionally heavy sigh gave away her clandestine activities and Elphie turned and gave her one the brilliant beautiful smiles she showed all too rarely.

"I will never understand why you are so entranced by this gangly green body of mine, but take it all in my sweet, because in just a moment it will be happily covered by a night dress." Elphie said

"Awww." Glinda whined with a playful pout.

"All I can say is that is a good thing you are allergic to water, or you would be in here with me."

"I never really thought of that as an asset, but in this case you are correct. Now if you get out and get dry, I will attempt to appease you…a little."

"Goody!" Glinda said getting out of the tub.

Elphie wrapped her in a towel and then went out to get dressed. As Glinda brushed and dried they talked about the day; all that Glinda had gone through dealing with her new power this morning contrasted with how calm and peaceful things were now. They talked about the place and their friends, and by the time Glinda was dry, Elphie was feeling a little better with the situation. They lay together in the middle of the big bed, Elphie's arms wrapped around her love. After some playful kissing and a quick game of hide the hand, Glinda started to yawn. Elphie stroked her blonde curls and started to sing to her, interspersing gentle kisses with the words until her smiling love fell asleep. Within a few minutes a very contented Elphie drifted off as well.

X

"Well good morning Elphaba." Manif said when Elphie came into the kitchen.

"I see you are an early riser too."

"I tend to be yes, but I never would have thought you were." Elphie smiled and accepted a cup of coffee.

"It's Gillkineese. Usually I am not, but out here it is so peaceful in the mornings. Come with me."

Manif lead Elphie to the front porch and pointed to the trees.

"The sunrise from this porch is incredible."

Elphie sat in a chair beside Manif, and looked out on the rising sun.

"You are a romantic aren't you?" Elphie smiled.

"I am, I am in love with love and all it offers." The man smiled

Elphie smiled back, thinking of Byjon.

"Well the concept is very new to me." Elphie said with a candor that surprised her.

"But I am learning. I have…"

"Well there you are. Dani said coming out onto the porch with a cup of coffee and gave Manif a kiss.

"Glinda is on her way, by the way. Isn't it great out here in the mornings."

"I love it." Elphie smiled.

"Good morning all." Glinda said breezing out onto the porch with her coffee.

"Hi Elphie." She said giving her love a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

"Hail hail the gangs all here!" Manif sang loudly.

"Aren't we glad we're all here, Aren't we glad we're all here." Elphie sang.

Glinda wiggled with delight in her chair as her love and Manif, finished the song together.

After a round of applause and some melodramatic bowing from the male member of the duet, Manif suggested they go in and fix breakfast. Elphie and Glinda were put to work slicing up fruit and squeezing juice, While Dani and Manif set about making a dish of bread, with a hole in the middle that was filled with an egg and fried in a skillet and frying up bacon. Elphie got a little queasy at the sight of the raw bacon and was excused from the kitchen. She took fruit slicing task out to the table and in no time the four friends were out on the patio enjoying breakfast as much as they had dinner the previous night.

"Ladies, Dani and I had a thought last night." Manif as they were cleaning up the breakfast dishes.

"After we show you the trails we would like to walk over to her house to pick up the fish, it's a ways, but we have done it before and rather enjoy the walk."

"We would be back well before dinner and there is plenty in the ice box for lunch for you two, but we will only do this if you are comfortable here alone." Dani continued.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"I'm fine." Elphie replied.

"Me too!" Glinda bubbled.

"Good, then get ready and we will meet back here for our walk." Manif said as he twirled Dani around, dipped her and kissed her.

"Top that green girl." He said with a wink.

And much to Glinda's delight Elphie's own surprise, she did.

z

"Elphaba, you can switch back to your normal shade now, it's been half an hour." Manif said as they walked towards the lake.

"I have already apologized for baiting you."

"Don't apologize Manif, It's her own fault for taking the bait. And besides, It was fun." Glinda giggled

Elphie groaned and turned darker.

"Can you two tango by any chance?" Glinda said ignoring Elphie.

"We can actually and quite well. Why?" Dani responded.

Glinda explained Byjon's instructions and what they knew how to do already and the older couple thought it would be fun to teach them.

"Although, I fear for her coloring." Manif said.

They walked on and Dani pointed out the various trails, assuring them that it was impossible to get lost because all of the trails lead back to the house eventually. Glinda and Elphie admired the small but beautiful lake surrounded by trees and Manif told them he thought it would be fun to spend the day here the next day, picnic and all. The girls agreed that it would and Glinda got a flutter of fear that she knew was not from Elphie. After some brief discussion Dani pointed out her favorite trail and then she and Manif head off in the opposite direction saying they would be back in about five hours.

"Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as she took Elphie's hand and pulled her towards the trail.

"This is so perfect. It's like our day long date but better!"

"I agree, no ducks."

"But there are bunnies, Elphie look at the bunnies and the chipmunks."

Glinda was wiggly and very excited and Elphie was thrilled that she was. This was one of those times where she fell in love with her all over again. The stress on Glinda since her empath power manifested had been enormous and this was just what she needed.

"Awww." Glinda smiled giving Elphie a kiss.

"I love you too."

Glinda settled, just enough so Elphie could hold her hand and they walked along the trail, talking, and pointing out things that interested or amused them. When they came to a small clearing, Glinda giggled and told Elphie to close her eyes and count to ten, so that she could to hide.

"It's called hide and seek, and I haven't played in a long time."

Elphie did as she was told and at the count of ten went to look around the clearing. After about half a minute of peeking around trees and plants she heard a soft giggle, smiled and headed in the direction of that sweet sound. She saw the yellow of Glinda's sundress as she scooted from one tree to another. She went after her and after a few minutes of following the giggles she spotted her love and a merry chase around the clearing ensued. Elphie caught her and tickled her but Glinda broke away and hid behind a tree.

"Kiskle tag!" She squealed

"Your it." She said as she ran down the path with a chuckling Elphie in pursuit. After a few chases around a big tree Glinda was caught and kissed, then tickled right before Elphie took off down the path.

Glinda chased her into another clearing and tripped on a tree stump.

"Ooooooow!" she said holding her arm.

Elphie stopped at the sound and raced back to her love. She saw no tears just a little pout and assumed that Glinda was not seriously hurt. She lowered herself onto the ground and gathered the pouting girl into her arms.

"What happened my sweet."

"I fell and bumped my elbow." Glinda said with a little whine.

Elphie took her arm and gently kissed the offending elbow, then looked at Glinda.

"Not better yet." She said with her classic part smile, part pout.

Elphie kissed the elbow again then kissed the pouting lips.

"How's that?" Elphie said with a loving gaze.

"A little better." Glinda grinned.

"More kisses would help."

Elphie playfully complied and they spent quite awhile engaged in some gentle and loving play in the clearing.

z

"Dani was right." Glinda said as she and Elphie walked hand in hand from the trail into the play area.

They played on the swings for awhile, Glinda showing Elphie how to twist the ropes and spin around then how to stand up, lay down and jump off mid air.

"Lyndie! No wonder the household staff feared for your safety." Elphie said as she finally exhaled.

"Oh settle down. I'll stop, besides it's late and I'm hungry."

z

They raided the kitchen and made some salads with lots of the cut up vegetables and got a plate with some fruit and cheese. They took their food out to the patio ate while they talked some more about this place, Shiz, Jilla and their future. It seemed as though they never ran out of things to talk about. After they cleaned up, Glinda went to get her sketch things, and Elphie's book and glasses and they spent the rest of the afternoon cuddled on a very comfortable outdoor sofa type thing that rocked back and forth sketching and reading. At various points in their quiet individual activities, they paused for some together activity consisting of long slow kisses and gentle caresses. It was during one of these moments that Dani and Manif came strolling back.

Manif greeted them enthusiastically and after the inevitable startle, fluster, Glinda soothing her scenario. Elphie settled down. While the fire pit warmed up, Dani showed them what her parents sent, a batch of brownies for dessert and a bag of little red potatoes.

"Manif is going to roast them on the grill, with dill." Dani said with a smile.

"A carpenter, a sorceress and a poet." Manif chuckled.

He brought out a big ban of long green beans and while they talked about their days the girls were shown how to snap and prepare the beans for dinner.

z

As they enjoyed a wonderful meal of salads grilled fish, roasted dill potatoes and the green beans cooked up with onions and peppers, They played a basic card game. Elphie learned fairly quickly how to draw cards, make matches to gain points and the strategy behind it. She actually enjoyed it and even won a few hands. As they had the wonderful desert they played a variation on the game. There were lots of laughing, joking and gentle jabs at Elphie's lack of skill. Manif and Elphie were at their sparing best and Dani and Glinda were both at their threatening best. It was very late by the time the couples went to their own rooms.

"What a perfect day Elphie." Glinda said happily, wiggling her way towards the bathroom.

"That it was my precious." Elphie said.

"I especially loved the cavorting." Glinda giggled.

"We cavorted?" Elphie said turning on the bath water.

"In the woods." Glinda pouted

"I thought you told me once that your memory was under admirable control."

"Oh it is, I just can't picture my self as a cavorter." Elphie grinned.

"Well you are." Glinda said slipping into the bath.

"And a darned good one."

Clean and fresh, they lay together in bed, wrapped in each others arms , each relishing the other's wonderful after bath scents as the kissed and caressed their way to sleep.

X

Every one slept late then ate a hearty breakfast. Elphie volunteered to clean up and pack the lunch Manif made. Since she did not have to get ready to go. Everyone was very excited about their day by the lake and in short order they were loaded down with supplies trekking the short distance to the lake.

Where do you think is a good spot to spread out?" Glinda said.

"I want Elphie to have a good view."

"Ok wait." Manif said stripping off his shirt.

"Let me find the splash line." He said, running down to the dock.

"The what?" Elphie said, flushing at the sight of a grown man in nothing but short pants.

"I think he wants to see how close we can set up to the edge, without risking splashing you." Dani chuckled.

"He is very protective."

"Me too." Glinda said wrapping an arm around her love's waist

Much to everyone's amusement Manif let out a yell and jumped into the lake with his knees up to his chest. He went in and a big splash of water came out. He swam then walked up to the shore to see where the water was.

"Ok right here will be very safe, but still provide a good view. The things we do for you." He said looking at Elphie with laughing eyes.

"Don't use me as an excuse to show off." Elphie replied.

"He is very handsome." Glinda said quietly to Dani as she felt a flutter from her when Manif turned away.

"That he is." She grinned.

Elphie listened to this exchange with interest and watched Manif as her gathered the things and headed back to the spot.

"Why don't you two set up and Dani and I will go fetch the rafts, I forgot them." The man said as he deposited their things on the ground.

"Alright." Glinda said trying to hide her disappointment.

"I was so anxious to go in, the water looks so cool and good." She sighed as the older couple walked away.

"Go ahead Lyndie and enjoy yourself, just please be careful. I'll set up here." Elphie said

"But you said…"

"I know, but they will be right back and I want you to enjoy your day, every minute of it." Elphie smiled.

"Okay, if you are sure." Glinda said tentatively.

"I'm sure." Elphie said giving Glinda a light kiss.

z

Glinda started to remove her sundress and Elphie found herself with a myriad of feelings. She nervously watched as her love slipped out of her dress and was standing in only her swimming outfit as she kicked off her shoes. Her eyes went wide in surprise, like the surprise she remembered when seeing Glinda in her ball gown the first time at their fittings.

It was readily apparent that Byjon had created this swim outfit. It fit her perfectly. The bodice lay gently across her shoulder with an almost modest scoop neckline. Slightly loose, the thin material played across Glinda's breasts as she turned sideways and bent over slightly to adjust her outdoor slipper she had just put on. The lines of the garment flowed over her hips and met into a skirt that ended mid thigh where creamy skin was accentuated to reveal the shapely legs of the girl she adored. She caught her breath as her eyes quickly took in the vision of her love in such a thin garment here out in the open instead of the confines of their room.

Time seemed to stand still as she watched Glinda fuss with the little skirt and adjust the straps on her slippers as she finished getting ready for her swim. Glinda raised her arms to pull her hair back into a ponytail and Elphie inhaled slightly as, when her love's elbows moved, it pulled the fabric taut over her breasts.

"Breathe Elphie." She heard Glinda say.

"It is alright my love." Glinda added with a gentle stroke on the flushed cheek.

"You are adorable and I love you. Do you like?" She said with a twirl.

"I love, but…"

"No buts Elphie, you are allowed to feel how you feel. And I can feel you now and am very flattered." She gently kissed her flustered love and stroked her cheek once again.

"It's alright, I love the attention remember." Glinda wiggled happily.

Do you want me to stay here until they return?"

"No, no. Please go, I want you to." Elphie said sincerely.

Elphie watched her love's body move as she helped to spread out the blanket and move things around and felt very flustered.

"Sit here my love, read your book and all will be well." Glinda giggled, and kissed Elphie's cheek

"You'll adapt."

Elphie smiled at her love and sent her off to the lake with a pat on her bottom. Settling down with her book, she pretended to start to read as Glinda walked away from her towards the water's edge. Elphie's gaze followed her love as she made her way towards the lake. She was amazed at how her hips wiggled and swayed gently under the swimming outfit, causing the skirt to swing back and forth with the movements.

"Great Oz she is sexy." Elphie whispered to herself, feeling a little strange at saying it.

But as Glinda moved about so at ease with herself and comfortable with her body, Elphie began to indulge her inner feelings and just enjoy the view. Glinda always encouraged her to do just that when she stepped into her baths anyway, so why not now? She'd read in her books that she had secreted away in the library that visuals could enhance the courtship responses, and certainly today the theory was proving true.

She watched in fascination as Glinda splashed her feet in the water, causing drops of water to play around her legs and wet the bottom hem of the skirt. The wet cloth clung slightly to her thighs bringing more of her form into contrast. Elphie's gaze remained on Glinda as she stretched her arms backward to loosen her muscles. She saw the curves play under the swimming outfit as the material tightened against her back. She marveled at all of the curves that seemed to be in all the right places.

She watched with a twinge of fear as the love of her life waded deeper into the water and held her breath as she saw Glinda go out of sight and underwater. When she broke the surface a few feet away she came up quickly almost waist high from the powerful kicks of her legs and Elphie breathed an audible sigh of relief.

Then she saw Glinda start back towards shore, first swimming, then walking. As she came further to shore and the water receded, Elphie was totally unprepared for what she saw next. The wet swimming outfit clung to Glinda and accented every curve. It was if the material became translucent and disappeared, molded against her breasts pert from the cool water; no wrinkles marred the flatness of her stomach where the outline of her navel was clearly visible and the skirt falling into a V in front. The sight shocked Elphie, but in a different way than modesty would imagine.

z

Glinda looked up to see her love looking at her and realized she had not prepared her for a wet swimming outfit. Elphie wasn't twitching or mumbling, but intently looking. As a way to tell her love that it was okay, Glinda paused at water's edge placing one leg slightly in front of the other and a hand on one hip. Then she slowly turned to the side to strike a similar pose, with her chin on her shoulder looking at Elphie and smiling. She leaned slightly onto her front leg and stretched her back. Then rising straight again, she turned a half revolution to face the other way and blew Elphie a kiss. She gave the skirt a little tug causing the swimming outfit to fall away from her skin to a more modest look. Then she simply walked back into the water with a big smile and a little wave knowing that now Elphie was participating in the swimming experience without being in the water

The whole display taking a few seconds, but it was enough to send shivers up Elphie's spine.

"_I think she is teasing me." _Thought Elphie.

"_She did that just for me_".

Elphie continued to watch as Glinda played in the water. She would dive under and swim around then pop up and swing her head to clear the water from her face, and her ponytail sent a line of water in a halo around her head. She heard her love laugh at the sheer exuberance of being in the water again.

Elphie let her breath out in a sigh and chuckled at her love's antics in the water. She swam out a little, then back, never very far from shore. Elphie assumed this was in deference to her fears.

She watched as Glinda rolled onto her back to float a few moments and then languidly began a backward stroke back towards shore. Elphie watched the sun playing shimmers on the water around her love's outline. And she could see how the sunlight made the drops on her arms and legs sparkle. It reminded her of the ceiling when the little stars were all over it.

"Sparkle my love," she thought, feeling intense emotions

"It is what you do best."

Elphie sat and quickly adjusted to the new sensations she was experiencing. Her breath was coming in shorter rhythm and her heart was racing. Was this desire she was feeling or anticipation? Were these thoughts even proper?

"Oh my." She breathed

"I need to make sense of this soon."

She thought again about how Glinda looked and her mind sailed back to their together bath and how her skin looked under the sheen of scented oil. She wondered at how accustomed she was becoming to seeing Glinda rise from her bath in their room when she held the towel for her or how she looked walking unclothed to get undergarments from the dresser. She remembered the rosy blush on her love's skin after making love, her own dreams that were becoming more sensual or her thoughts of late and she realized that Glinda had invited her to think this way about her, urged her even in little ways.

She remembered Glinda's words whispered in her ear

"_Let yourself go, give yourself permission to enjoy every sensation_." She heard the gentle, reassuring words in her head.

It all felt so different, but in this moment where they were couply and not as constrained, Elphie allowed herself to think freely, to feel freely and anticipate.

"Sweet Oz, I am thinking lusty thoughts about a true Arduenna woman, it must be part of their magic." Elphie thought as she watched Glinda continue to sparkle in the water.

X

"Sorry it took so long." Dani said scaring a focused Elphie to death.

"Oops sorry."

Elphie jumped then immediately tried to calm down.

"I hope you weren't bored." Dani said

"Oh I'm sure she found a way to occupy herself." Manif said pointing to Glinda in the water.

Glinda saw that her friends had returned and came running out of the water with her swimming outfit clinging to her, as if it was the most natural thing in Oz

Elphie was very flustered at everything, and felt a strong urge to cover Glinda up, to save her precious Lyndie the embarrassment at being seen like this, but she stopped herself from doing so. They had talked about this and Elphie knew that this was an accepted garment for the occasion.

"Ooh you brought chairs." Glinda said wiping her face on a towel.

"The water is perfect, so cool and refreshing."

"We brought chairs and more water toys. I can't wait." Manif said.

"Why don't you three go and enjoy yourselves and I will get things organized here." Elphie said wanting a distraction from Glinda.

"Deal green girl." Manif said with a laugh and grabbed his fiancée's hand.

Glinda hung back.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" She asked

"I have no idea how to answer that question, at all." Elphie said deeply flushed.

"Do you want me to stay so we can talk.?"

Absolutely not." Elphie said sincerely.

"Go and enjoy playing in the water. You are magnificent out there, truly."

"We will talk tonight then." Glinda said in her no room for argument voice.

She kissed Elphie carefully then skipped away. Half way back to the dock, she stopped, twirled around, shimmied her shoulders and blew her love another kiss. Elphie blew one back and chuckled to herself.

She heard the splashes and laughs of her companions as she set up the little area. She put towels on the high-backed slatted chairs, laid others out for drying off and put out other things. Then she settled into a chair and watched as her love dove, swam, and played around with Manif. Dani had only waded in to her knees and they were all tossing around some sort of lightweight ball. She was enjoying herself immensely watching Glinda having such a good time, and she had settled in to the sight of her love in that clingy, revealing garment.

Elphie was so engrossed in watching what was going on in the water, she did not notice that Dani had sat down in a chair beside her.

"She really is a beautiful girl." She said quietly.

Elphie startled

"Yes, she is." She replied, then realized what she had said and flushed very deeply.

"You do not have to come and keep me company." Elphie said trying to gain control.

"Please go back and enjoy the water."

"I wish I could." Dani sighed.

"I haven't been in the water since my accident at the lake. Today was the first time I even ventured in even a little. I started to panic a little."

"I understand that kind of fear, really." Elphie said sincerely.

The two friends settled into a friendly conversation about what was Dani was doing to conquer her fear. Elphie shared a little more about her water allergy and the trouble it could cause her. She paid close attention when Dani talked, very impressed at her courage and determination to gain control over what frightened her. They talked about this for a time, then watched and commented on their respective loves as they held diving contests and tried to out swim each other.

z

"Look Elphie!" They heard Glinda call from well into the lake.

"I've grown."

Glinda looked as though she was standing up in shallow water, but they both knew she wasn't. All of a sudden she rose up even higher and they could see that she was standing on Manif's shoulders, holding onto his hands. The human tower was wobbly and at a seemingly predetermined cue Manif crouched slightly and Glinda let go. He sprang up, tossing Glinda backward off his shoulders. Elphie gasped and sprang out of her chair. She settled as soon as she saw the shimmering blonde hair poke through the water and heard the familiar delighted squeal.

"She is fine Elphaba." Dani said noticing that the girl had gone, what she assumed to be, pale.

"Manif does this with my nieces and nephews all the time. Besides, he would never let anything happen to her."

Seeing that Glinda was fine and hearing Dani's words, settled her down and she refocused.

"Or you." Elphie said

"I know that. And it is very frustrating to me, because I know he would protect me, never leave me out there, but I still can't. Not yet."

Elphie was amazed at how many emotional similarities She shared with Dani. Feeling comfortable, she told her that sometimes she had the same problem with not doing things that frightened her even though she knew she was safe. They talked casually for a time, until they heard their waterlogged better halves laughing as the left the water.

z

The four spent a long time chatting and eating the food that Manif had packed. Then the couples split up and took a short walk around the lake then spent a little time relaxing in the warm afternoon sun. When the went back into the water Dani went along, with loving encouragement from Manif, friendly support from Glinda and a supportive smile from Elphie. She managed to sit waist deep in the water with Manif's arm wrapped protectively around her. All three watched Glinda show off her dives, applauding and cheering each time she surfaced. Dani sat with Glinda for a little while, wanting Manif to show off his dives. Elphie had some mixed emotions about seeing her love, in that garment sitting protectively close to another girl in such a garment, but put those feelings away for another time.

After some more goofing off and water games, everyone agreed that it was time to go back, it was well after dinner time and everyone was tired and hungry. They gathered their things and hauled them back to the cabin, dropping them on the porch , agreeing to put them away the next day. While Dani and Glinda changed, Elphie helped Manif, who was fairly well dry, already to get dinner started.

They ate a mix-matched dinner from things that did not require a lot of preparation or cooking and reminisced about their day by the lake. And then even though it was relatively early, the couples headed to their respective bedrooms for the night.

X

Glinda and Elphie both took baths and shared information about their days and conversations with their friends, learning a little more about the couple who they both now considered very dear friends. Dressed in night clothes and holding each other in a silent slow dance, the continued their talk. With some coaxing Elphie told Glinda about what she experienced when she saw her in her swimming outfit and playing in the water.

"You think I sparkle Elphie?" Glinda said with tears in her eyes.

"All the time my precious, with or with or with out sunlight." Elphie smiled and wiped away her love's tears.

"You always have and you always will."

After some more silent dancing, and simply being held, Glinda talked a little about the trouble she had on and off blocking the intense emotions that she had gotten from Dani and Manif and chided Elphie gently for tempering herself.

"I apologize my love, but I remember what your counselor said about cumulative emotional hits, even mild ones, and I did not want you to become overwhelmed." Elphie said with a kiss.

"Allow me to show you what I was feeling." And she pulled her love into a kiss.

z

"Elphie, again please." Glinda murmured when they parted.

Elphie complied and softly put her mouth on Glinda's, kissing her with agonizing slowness and depth. She explored unfettered as the quivering girl in her arms accepted every movement of her lips and tongue with a small moan. The instant she pulled back Glinda pulled her back in and they made up for the time that they had not been able to express themselves, three fold.

"Oh great Oz." Glinda said breathlessly when they finally parted.

"Is this too much for you my precious?" Elphie said stroking her love's cheek

"I'm so close to the edge that if you caress my cheek like that one more time I'll know what the happy ending is before I've even read the story." Glinda smiled then traced her tongue along Elphie's lips and tried to engage her in another kiss.

I meant empathetically, not sexually." Elphie grinned as she avoided the pouting lips that were after hers.

"Right now I'm not sure there is a difference." Glinda sighed.

"Come my sweet, let's attend to this before it gets out of control." Elphie said sitting on the bed and leaning against the headboard.

Glinda scooted in beside her and nestled into her arms with a happy sigh. She knew what Elphie was telling her to do because they had talked about it. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply trying to clear her mind and differentiate the emotions she was feeling, focusing in on her own and attempting to block the rest.

"Are you tempering yourself Elphie? Because if you are and I'm feeling this much, we are in major trouble."

"I am untempered, allowing myself to experience every wonderful feeling." Elphie replied with a kiss to her love's cheek.

"Goody!" Glinda wiggled happily in her love's arms

"I'm doing it. I've blocked off Dani and Manif, who by the way are having or wanting to have a very good time…" Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie!" Elphie said in shock.

"Sorry Elphie, I think I was channeling them a little earlier. But I'm not anymore."

"That's a relief, I can barely handle you." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh hush." Glinda laughed gently slapping the soft hand in hers.

"Doctor Bikloam was right, it is getting easier for me to separate me from you… my feelings from your feelings that is."

"I assumed that last part." Elphie smiled.

Glinda sat up and looked into Elphie's beautiful dark eyes, soaking in the love and devotion she saw in their sparkling black depths. She took silky black hair out of its constraints and Elphie gave it a slight shake, Glinda sighed softly as the raven tresses settled around her love's shoulders. She took it in her fingers and breathed in its slight woody scent, a comforting scent.

"Lyndie?" Elphie asked quietly cupping her love's cheek gently.

"I can remember not feeling you at all, Ever since the day I saw you standing in the formal parlor, looking hostile and defensive, I could sense you. It was mostly fleeting and light, but there has never been a time when you were not with me. Except that day in the buffer room. Then I got you back a tiny bit, now I have you back completely and I am feeling greedy. I want you all." Glinda said quietly.

"I'm here my sweet." Elphie said stroking the cheek in her hand.

"I am holding back nothing."

"I know." Glinda said softly

"I think maybe I know, in a tiny way what you were going through at Colwen Grounds. The feeling of lost, of not being able to distinguish what is real from what is not. I am having a Colwen Grounds moment." She chuckled lightly.

"Then we shall treat it as such my precious girl." Elphie said.

Glinda gasped slightly at the sheer love she felt radiating from her Elphie and surrendered completely to her comforting arms and her gentle kisses.


	86. Chapter 86

"Mmmmmm" Glinda sighed after a long series of slow gentle kisses and loving touches

"This is real, very real."

"It is my sweet." Elphie murmured in her ear then kissed her cheek then her lips, teasing them with her tongue.

She placed gentle, tickling kisses on Glinda's lips and chin then on to that little notch at the base of her smooth neck. Glinda let out a soft moan as she felt the soft lips of the girl she adored lavishing attention on the spot that drove her crazy with desire.

As they kissed and touched each other with gentle desire and patient eagerness, Elphie's slowly moving hands slid tenderly up Glinda's thighs and sides taking the thin summer nightdress her love was wearing with her. She pulled away from the kisses long enough to slip the silky material up and over the blonde curls. Glinda let out a small grunt of displeasure at the interruption in the activities but sighed happily when they quickly resumed.

Unencumbered by a garment Elphie allowed her hands to roam freely over her love's smooth stomach and up her chest. Glinda moaned as she felt soft fingers gently caresses her breasts. Elphie felt the pleasing sensations as Glinda's breasts responded to her touch and she felt the vibrations of the throaty sound her love made as she took the most sensitive part of her breast between her fingers and rubbed lightly.

Glinda responded with a fervent kiss that started on an eager mouth and deliberately made its way to that stimulating spot below Elphie's ear. Fueled by the little mewls of pleasure she heard, Glinda gradually began the process of gliding Elphie's nightdress up her legs and thighs. Since they were still in the sitting up position they started in some subtle shifting was required, but they made the most of it with long caresses and strategically placed kisses.

As Glinda was carefully teasing the nightdress over Elphie's beautiful thighs she looked at her with a sly smile and a mischievous glint in her eye and moved around so that she was straddling her legs, while giving her a deep kiss. With both hands she played with her love's earlobes while simultaneously caressing her cheeks with her thumbs because she felt her body tense.

"My weight is on my knees my love, so that will not be an issue." Glinda murmured soothingly

"But if you can not adjust to this, I'll move."

She continued the activities with her hands and leaned in and kissed Elphie deeply. Elphie wrapped her arms around Glinda and pulled her closer. She felt the warmth of her love's body permeate her skin and she relaxed

"Are you comfortable like this." Elphie said quietly.

"I am. I can hold you, nibble you and caress you. Are you?" Glinda said gently.

"I love that you ask even though you already know, but yes I am fine." Elphie said then kissed the beautiful girl on her lap while lightly massaging her back.

As usual, they were in no hurry and took their time consciously exploring the possibilities of this new position with their mouth and their hands. Taking full advantage of the fact that the room was sound proof Glinda expressed her pleasure enthusiastically when Elphie put her mouth on her breast and gently kissed and teased with her tongue. Elphie only responded with a low breathy sigh when Glinda responded in kind. They took great delight in discovering all the combinations of activities that were emerging, with only slight shifts of their bodies. Glinda giggled when their breasts brushed together as she raised herself slightly on her knees so Elphie's hands could continue their delectable wanderings down her back to her buttocks and thighs. Elphie moaned into Glinda's breast as she felt a familiar tongue flick on one ear and delicate fingers exquisitely torment the other.

They continued their sumptuous explorations and experimentation for a long time, taking the time to experience each new sensation to its fullest and each familiar one with new appreciation.

z

During one lengthy caress of Glinda's breasts and stomach Elphie felt one form of softness blend with another and heard the familiar little squeal of anticipation. She looked into her love's sparkling blue eyes seeking permission to continue and received it by way of a smile and an absorbing kiss. Elphie smiled back and moved her hand back up just a little and traced in and around her love's navel with her finger. Glinda groaned loudly and shivered in anticipation as she felt Elphie slowly move from her stomach into her eagerly waiting delicate area. Once again she raised her self up just a little so she could feel her love's touch fully as she explored the entire area thoroughly from this new and exciting arrangement of their bodies.

Elphie delighted in every reaction her precious Lyndie experienced and every sound she made as she tenderly massaged and tickled. When her instincts told that the time was right, she gazed once again into her love's expressive eyes then kissed her softly while gently slipping two fingers into the familiar and inviting place. She sighed at the sensation, which was like when she immersed herself completely in a tub of warm, relaxing oil.

Glinda emitted a combination gasp, sigh, moan as she felt Elphie's long soft fingers go where only they were allowed. She shifted slightly to allow greater access and cried out with pleasure as she felt herself filled completely. They merged their mouths and kissed deeply and intricately as Elphie began a rhythm of slow, short strokes and tickles. Glinda realized that her movements were slightly restricted by their position and moved herself against Elphie's hand while Elphie continued the tickles. Soon they were in a quiet frenzy with Elphie tickling and stroking Glinda with one hand and lightly massaging her thighs and buttocks with the other and Glinda gently caressing Elphie's breasts and ears while she just barely raised and lowered herself. They continued these movements, adjusting the pace of the rhythm as it suited them. Glinda responded to the movements and the sensations they caused with a series of loud and soft ahhhhs, oooohs and mmmms and several loud sweet Ozs and oh Elphies when Elphie took advantage of a subtle position shift and slipped in a third finger.

Elphie was following her love's visual, vocal and body language cues as they adapted their movements and rhythm together. She felt great pleasure when she heard the sweet sighs and moans and felt tingles of desire as Glinda expressed her delight at the addition of another finger to stroke and tickle her. The tingles intensified when she felt the slippery warmth completely envelop her fingers and she sighed as she experienced the pulsation and friction that their tandem movements caused.

Glinda's movements quickened and her breath came in small gasps mixed with moans and cries as her desire intensified, The slow short strokes of Elphie's fingers became faster and longer. Elphie wriggled her fingers in a manner that allowed her to tickle and apply pressure. At one point, when Glinda had raised herself so far that Elphie was barely still inside, she removed a finger, to allow more wriggling room and started to press against what she had come to think of as soft warm walls with her fingertips as Glinda lowered herself, moaning loudly.

The position she was in hampered Elphie's movements slightly, but allowed her to use her fingertips to apply pressure to new parts of the walls. Glinda's quick and frenzied movements came to an abrupt halt when she felt Elphie pressing her fingers against a small spot she had never felt before. The sensation made her tense and gasp out loud.

Elphie became came frightened when she heard Glinda gasp and whimper and she made to withdraw her hand, thinking she had caused her love pain.

"No Elphie! It's alright." Glinda managed to say through a moan.

"I'm not hurt. Far from it."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I, but that one little spot you were just pressing against was the most intense thing I have ever felt. For the love of Oz don't stop now. I'm too close." Glinda said in strangled sigh-filled spurts.

Elphie kissed her and then continued. Glinda scooted back to allow Elphie more room to move and she cried out as she felt gentle pressure on that newly discovered spot.

Elphie admitted to herself that where her finger was gently making tiny circular motions did feel a little different. Every few strokes she paused and carefully rubbed or simply pressed on that spot. Glinda squirmed and bucked and cried out over and over. She was getting her wish of having all of Elphie. Whatever was going on engaged her senses. She could taste her as they kissed, smell her scent mixed with their sweat, hear her small sighs and moans and feel her deep inside both emotionally and physically. She felt her body quiver and pulsate in places it never had before. She felt Elphie's attentions intensify and adjust as she came upon her climax. Elphie expertly drew it out and Glinda moaned, cried out and called Elphie's name as powerful waves pure pleasure started somewhere in her core and overtook her entire being over and over again.

They had not made love often, but Elphie followed her instincts and made liberal use of that new little spot to bring her love slowly through what seemed to be a very intense climax. She held on to Glinda with her free hand as she squirmed and cried out in a way that she never had and for longer than she ever had before. The situation both confused and aroused her, but she kept her focus on attending to her precious girl until she finally started to come down.

z

Elphie withdrew her hand and in simultaneous movements she reached for the towels, wiped off her hand then gently patted down Glinda's sweaty, sparkly body, while Glinda parted Elphie's legs and curled up on her side between them with her head on her love's soft chest. She felt the towel against her skin and felt both of their rapid heart beats then felt the loving, comforting arms fold around her trembling body and gentle kisses on her cheek as she calmed.

"I love you Lyndie." She heard Elphie's sweet voice whisper in her ear after a short time of the calming kisses and cuddles.

Glinda looked up into the deep sparkling eyes of the girl who had just made love to her so passionately.

"I love you too my very precious Elphie. And I felt your love on so many different levels."

"I saw…and heard that." Elphie smiled

"I couldn't help myself. I felt you everywhere." Glinda smiled.

"I felt you here." Glinda said kissing Elphie's chest

"And like this." She took one of Elphies small breasts into her mouth and sucked gently, teasing the sensitive part with her tongue.

Elphie moaned softly as Glinda continued to kiss and tease her breasts one then the other. Glinda sighed as the soft breasts responded and she kissed and attended to them with more passion. She kissed up her loves chest, neck, cheek, then spent some time lavishing attention on an earlobe, and made her way back to an eagerly waiting mouth. This time it was Glinda's turn to attend to Elphie and she spent lots of time kissing and caressing all the places that got Elphie worked up. Elphie knew this was her time and she settled in and enjoyed all the experiences and sensations as safe and familiar hands and loving lips slowly moved around, leaving quiet sighs and moans in their wake.

After Glinda finished another round of kissing and teasing Elphie's breasts she moved down a little instead of back up. She felt her love's stomach tense ever so slightly and got a small flutter of fear as she kissed and caressed.

"It's alright my love." She looked up and whispered.

"Just feel it, it's safe."

After Glinda traced a few slow circles with her fingers Elphie relaxed and she continued kissing the soft skin. She flicked at her love's navel with her tongue and moved down a little further. The change in softness Elphie had felt with her hands, Glinda was now feeling on her lips. The thought of exploring and experiencing Elphie in this new way thrilled and aroused her, but she knew this was not the time for it. So she stopped and started kissing back up her love's stomach.

Elphie was enjoying Glinda's attentions, even though they occasionally caused her brief moments of distress. As always, hearing her love's sweet comforting voice and reassuring words was all she needed to immerse herself once again into the pleasurable sensations her kisses and caresses caused. She did her share of touching and kissing as well, but understood that Glinda wanted very much to make love to her, to give her attention. And found herself greedily accepting everything her love offered. As their activities became more fervent and Elphie's need grew they shifted positions to find one that Elphie was comfortable with because straddling Glinda's legs was not something she could bring herself to do. Glinda understood that there was too much that was new in their lovemaking this time and did not want Elphie to shut down and not enjoy herself so she gently settled her into one of their familiar positions and they resumed their tender activities.

When Elphie was settled again and relaxed and ready Glinda, as was now their custom, sought permission with a long loving gaze and received it with a long passionate kiss. Elphie let out what was for her a loud sigh in anticipation as she spread her legs slightly to accept her love's attentions. Glinda spent lots of time slowly caressing and massaging Elphie's delicate area, being extra gentle with the sensitive little node. Through the kisses they both sighed as Elphie's ardor increased. Glinda caught Elphie's gaze and held it as she slowly and carefully teased Elphie with two fingers then tenderly sought access and was welcomed into her willing warmth. After some gentle kissing and cheek caresses to allow Elphie time to adjust, Glinda started to slowly stroke inside, while massaging outside. Every sigh on Elphie's part fueled Glinda's desire and she responded with slightly faster stokes, always staying tuned in enough to detect any sort of distress.

"Let go my love." Glinda whispered as Elphie arched her back to meet Glinda's hand.

Glinda loved attending to Elphie like this and stroked, massaged, kissed and caressed as her taciturn love surrendered to her feelings and experienced everything.

Even though Elphie knew it was going to happen and was tingling with anticipation, it was still a little hard for her when she felt Glinda's fingers tenderly going where she actually longed for them to be. Glinda always knew what to do and what to say and soon Elphie gave into her body, followed its lead and experienced each gentle movement, indulged with a sigh, in the extremely pleasurable tension that was building rapidly. She felt her hips rise of there on accord as Glinda's movements quicken. She heard her love's happy sighs and little moans and responded with quiet ones of her own. Every part of her ached as she felt the little pulses of pleasure start within her. Glinda sensed that Elphie was near her edge and as an experiment sought out that little spot that Elphie discovered and pressed very, very gently. Elphie felt a spasm of utter delight and involuntarily squirmed against Glinda's hand and let out a rather loud moan. She sought Glinda's lips needing their comforting presence, as the pulses of pleasure became waves that threatened to overwhelm her. Glinda kissed Elphie deeply and slowed her movements, but continued to do quick light presses on that spot as she gave in.

Elphie knew there were tears in her eyes, but the intensity of the absolute gratification she was experiencing overshadowed everything else. She moaned as she allowed the waves to take over and cried out softly as they washed over her again and again with powerful force.

Glinda wiped the tears off of her love's cheeks as she moaned and writhed from the intensity of her climax. She took her through it slowly, whispering to her until she started to settle, then used the towel for herself and to pat down. She quickly gathered her trembling love into her arms, and held her as her breathing slowed and her tears abated. Then she kissed away the lingering tears and stroked her silky raven hair.

"I love you Elphie." She whispered.

"And I you." Elphie responded barely able to speak.

Glinda stroked her cheek and pulled her back in, Elphie allowing herself to be coddled while she reveled in the sensations her body was still experiencing.

Glinda relished the opportunity to coddle her normally uncoddleable love and gently provided her with an ample supply of calming kisses and cuddles. After a time of accepting the attention Elphie started to give a little back. Not wanting to let the sensations they both recently experienced fade completely they kissed with passion.

"Elphie that was so wonderful, incredible. So much so even I am going to need time to process it all." Glinda sighed initiating another kiss.

"I can only agree with you my precious because I do not have the words to express much of anything now." Elphie smiled

The shifted slightly so Glinda could snuggle.

"This was perfect." She sighed and even though you were magnificent I am very glad you did not make good on your threat." Glinda giggled mischievously.

"I have not threatened you." Elphie said confused.

"Oh you did try the other day, gave it a good go too, but my stuffing really is very stubborn." Glinda laughed.

"Your stuffing!" Elphie replied in shock.

"Glinda Upland how can you possibly have any stuffing left after what we just did."

"I told you it is very stubborn. It is also now very content and happy and fulfilled and tingly and…"

"I get the point." Elphie laughed knowing very well she was being set up.

"At the art of love making you are suburb, excellent, bar none, unfortunately you are only adequate at stuffing removal."

"Hmmm." Elphie said with out a smile.

"Well in light of what we just shared, and given the fact that I became unstuffed almost after we started, I think I should be allowed one last chance to tame your stubborn stuffing."

"Oh Elphie, why put your self through that." Glinda giggled, even though she tried not to.

"Well after re-analyzing the situation, I think I discovered the flaw in my process."

"Did you now, and what would that be." Glinda said loving the little game.

"I was paying attention to your lips, but ignoring your luscious stuffing filled breasts." Elphie grinned.

Before Glinda could respond Elphie shifted and kissed Glinda's breast, really kissed it. Glinda jumped just a little at the sudden sensation and moaned.

"I am now of the mind that stubborn stuffing removal must include extensive attention paid to the breast area." Elphie grinned when she finished.

"Well I should at least provide you with an opportunity to test your new theory, In the name of science." Glinda said seriously.

"Oh the things that have been done in the name of science." Elphie chuckled then turned her focus to her love's other breast.

Even though it was unspoken, neither Elphie nor Glinda was ready to leave the place they had just been, so they went back there, slowly. They engaged in only familiar activities, intricate kisses on mouths, breasts, and stomachs, and gentle ones on arousal points, caresses that went everywhere without fear. They did everything together this time, sharing the sensations. Their desire was high, but their movements unhurried and they spent a long time delighting one another with their hands and mouths. Glinda gave Elphie the extra attention she needed at times like this. By the time they shifted to Glinda's favorite position and they were slowly moving against one another to find that one position that sent shock waves through both of them, Elphie was just as ready as Glinda. They locked their eyes together, their breathes coming in short gasps together as the pleasure engulfed them, flowing from one to the other in a torrent as their movements hastened to keep up. Glinda cried out and Elphie moaned quietly, as together they achieved their release.

They calmed and cuddled each other for quite awhile as they lay spent and fulfilled in one another's arms.

"They together happy endings are always the best." Glinda sighed happily.

"That was rather spectacular." Elphie agreed pushing blonde hair out of her love's face.

"It was magic, pure magic. The things our bodies can do and feel, the things your hands can do." Glinda said

"Yours aren't half bad either." Elphie replied.

"My Elphie has magical hands." Glinda sing-songed with a giggle.

Elphie knew Glinda was tired. It was late and they had expended a great deal of energy over the last few hours, so she assumed she wasn't aware that the comment she just made put a knot in her stomach.

"And my Lyndie is sleepy." Elphie said.

"We should snuggle ourselves to sleep. We need to regain out energy for croquette tomorrow."

"Oh they are probably just as depleted as we are."

"Lyndie! The things you say."

Glinda kissed Elphie with vigor then turned around and nestled in to her favorite sleeping position, her back to Elphie's front with Elphie's arms around her.

"I'm exhausted and completely without stuffing, I can not be held responsible for what I say." She giggled with a yawn.

"I love you Glinda, tonight was so very special." Elphie said kissing her loves neck.

"I love you to Elphie, I feel so fulfilled and complete, and back in balance."

"Sleep now, my precious, precious one." Elphie said stroking her love's cheek.

"I will I feel the warmth of your body against mine and the comfort of your arms. My body is relaxed and still tingly. I like falling asleep like this."

"Me too Lyndie, me too."

"Good night Elphie, I love you."

"Good night Lyndie, I love you."

Elphie hummed softly and in no time Glinda was asleep, her soft sweet snores comforting Elphie, who knew she would not be sleeping yet. The magical hands comment, as innocent as it was, bothered her. She focused of Glinda's warmth and nearness, the smell of her hair, the sweet scent that seemed to surround them after they made love and the sound of her snore, but she could not shake the little bit of fear that gripped her. Even though she knew she would not wake Glinda if she stayed, Elphie opted to get up. She cleaned up, put on a night dress robe and slippers and went downstairs to try and sort through why she was so bothered.

X

Elphie settled in one of the oversized chairs the libraryish sitting area. She had put Glinda's doll beside her, left the door to their room cracked open. This area was near enough that she would be able to hear if Glinda stirred. It was dark and very quiet and she had almost forgotten how much she enjoyed sitting alone in a dark quiet place to think.

She took stock of what was going on at this moment in time. Her body was still alight with sensations. The scent of Glinda's shampoo and bath salts mixed still lingered on her, her nerve endings seemed fidgety and the ramifications of the powerful feelings, both physical and emotional, that she had experienced were still present deep within her. These things, would normally have caused her confusion and would have been the focus of her processing and sorting. But her responses were not what was bothering her, Glinda's responses were. Glinda cries of sheer ecstasy were still in her ears, the sight and feel of her body as it yielded to whatever profound processes and feelings that were going on within it, was still clear in her mind. She had helped bring about those responses, those strong responses, with her body, mouth and hands.

"_My Elphie has magical hands." _She heard Glinda's sweet and adorable high-pitched singsong voice once again.

She knew very well that Glinda had not meant magic in the sorcery or witch sense, but that is what was stuck in her thinking. Was it her hands or her desire that caused Glinda so much joy? Was it her hands or her intellect that created things in the lab? Was it her magic or her hands that almost crushed the life out of another human being? She held her hands up and looked at them. Long bony fingers encased in green skin, that would burn and blister with a mere drop of water. She could never use these hands to do dishes, laundry or bathe her siblings. It angered her mother, annoyed Nanny and gave her father one more reason to be ashamed of her. They were smacked, often, when they did not perform tasks correctly, and until Glinda had never felt an affectionate touch. Were they source of her magic, or just the means of using it? She knew that these thoughts were ridiculous and not even the point so she came back to the issue that had been nagging her. How could hands that could perform such a heinous act of violence, perform such tender and gentle acts of love? She retreated inside her self to sort through the nonsense and try to find the balance.

z

She had no idea how long she had been sitting in the dark when she heard footsteps on the nearby stairs. The sound in the stark silence startled her and she turned abruptly to look.

"Dani!" Elphie said with a start.

"I'm sorry I startled you." The older girl said.

"Please don't be, as I've said I startle easily. I am sorry that I bothered you."

"Oh you didn't, I wouldn't have even known you were here if I hadn't seen your shadow against the wall. Is everything alright Elphaba?" The girl asked.

"It's fine, I am just having trouble sleeping. It's happens from time to time." Elphie smiled at her friend's genuine concern.

"I understand. I am always very wound up after I m… certain activities." She edited herself to not embarrass the reserved girl, but even in the dim light she saw her skin darken.

"Anyway, I am here to get some of my grandmother's sure fire sleep aide. Warm milk with lots of cinnamon and a little vanilla. May I make you some too? It really works."

Elphie wasn't really in the mood for late night socializing, but decided a distraction might help.

"I would like that very much, thank you. Can I assist you?" Elphie said pleasantly.

"No, no. just stay put. I'll be right back." Dani said and headed to the kitchen.

Elphie smiled as she heard the clatter of pots and Dani alternately hum, sing and whistle as she prepared their milk. Very soon she smelled the cinnamon and the vanilla and involuntarily sighed happily, surprising herself.

"Here you go!" Dani smiled warmly handing her a large mug.

"This'll put you right out. Now, I'll get out of your hair."

"Oh no Dani, please join me, if you'd like." Elphie said.

I'd like." Dani said with a smile, sitting down across from the now normally shaded green girl.

"This is delicious, and smells wonderful." Elphie said as she sipped the warm, comforting mixture.

"It is my favorite. Granny says that vanilla and cinnamon are very comforting smells for a lot of people, they evoke good and relaxing memories and feelings."

"I like the smell of cinnamon, like warm cinnamon buns. It's one of my few good memories from when I was young." Elphie smiled.

"I like it too. You know my Granny makes candles with different scents in them. Next time I see her I'll ask her for a cinnamon scented one for you."

"Scented candles?" Elphie asked in surprise.

"Sure lots of artisans and even apothecaries make them, but most do medicinal ones or flowers and such. It's a potions thing I guess. Granny likes the homey scents."

"Good thought. I'd love one if it is not to much trouble." Elphie said.

"Oh she loves doing requests. Is there another you would like?"

"Well… would a clove scented one be too much bother." Elphie said tentatively.

"Not at all. Clove?" Dani said.

"Glinda likes the smell of cloves, she finds it soothing." Elphie replied.

She was very proud of herself for engaging so easily in such a casual friendly exchange, and decided to continue the thought.

"It's one of the oils I use to bathe with. She told me once, early in our friendship, that she would use that oil to comfort herself if she was upset and I wasn't around because it reminded her of me." Elphie blushed.

"I understand that response. I keep a handkerchief with Manif's cologne on it with me when were apart. It helps me not miss him so much." Dani smiled.

She got up and refilled their mugs and then the two girls talked a little more about their loves and their day at the lake. Dani told Elphaba that Manif was like a little kid, so excited, goofing off in the water and spending time with her and Glinda away from school. Elphie told Dani that this trip was just what Glinda needed and they were both having a wonderful time. They talked about the croquette game they were going to play later on and how very glad Manif was that things were alright now, because he could not imagine his life without being able to beat Elphaba at croquette.

"He really is very fond of you Elphaba, and Glinda as well, but I think you have given him something he needed."

"A green friend?" Elphie chuckled.

"An intellectual run for his money. Now don't get me wrong, I am very smart, but not like him and I unfortunately do not have the tolerance for engaging him as you do. He would have been devastated if that Jacol mess had come between you or tainted your relationship." Dani said seriously.

"Well you can reassure him that it did not." Elphie smiled.

"Dani, being trusted and considered a friend by another is as difficult for me as trusting and considering someone a friend. Glinda told me my circle will always be small, but you and Manif are at its center." Elphie said in a rare display.

"I'm glad because we consider you two the same way." Dani smiled.

"May I ask you a magic question." Elphie decided that since Dani had brought it up, she would see if the sorceress could help her.

"Shoot, I love talking magic." Dani grinned

"The Jacol mess, as you so aptly called it is not an issue for me and Manif, but it is still for me, I am still haunted by what my magic did, what my hands did, especially at certain times."

"Like tonight?" Dani said kindly.

"Like tonight. I can't reconcile the evil I did with these." Elphie held up her hands.

"With the good I can do with them. You told me magic is neither good nor evil, that it is driven by intent. I accept that. And I have been told that the source of my magic is not my hands. You seem to know more about my witch nature than I do. Is my magic in my hands?"

Dani considered the girl and her question carefully. It was clearly evident that she was conflicted, and hurting.

"Elphaba, magic is inbreed, it's a part of who you are, inside of you, just like mine, Manif's, Glinda's and every other magically inclined person's. It is not in your hands or Glinda's wand. Glinda needs a wand because she is a sorceress and that is the necessary outlet. Some witches, from what I have read, need their hands to summon and control their magic. I personally do not believe that you do. As I said before your magic appears to be mental. It is shaped in your mind and needs only intent and will to manifest. The fact that you can blow on a candle to light it is testament to that. I think that your inexperience and instincts lead you to use your hands to perform, but you do not need them."

Dani noticed that Elphaba was soaking in every word and that she need what she was hearing and probably need the information to make some very important choices, so she continued. Taking a chance she leaned forward and took Elphaba's hands in hers. Elphie startled and tensed slightly, but did not pull back.

"You have been summoning your magic by doing this." Dani said putting the girl's palms together.

"But I am of the educated opinion that it is unnecessary. Your will summons and shapes, not these." She said giving the hands in hers a little squeeze.

Elphie ignored the touching, sticking it away for later.

"You could have done what you did to Jacol without lifting a finger. I know that thought disturbs you, but you wanted to know where your magic resides. It is not here." Dani said with conviction, still holding onto Elphaba's hands.

"Elphaba please listen to me. You have great untapped power, and it frightens you. I understand. We have students now that have some of the same issues. You will deal with them. The girl you love and trust is shaping up to be a powerful sorceress, she can help you. And Manif and I are at your disposal when ever you need us. What ever you choose is up to you, but if you need something to help you reconcile the good and bad know this. Yes, you used your hands to perform magic because you did not know any different. You did something you considered heinous, almost took a life. But… without your hands channeling your magic, this life would not be sitting here holding them in hers." Dani said slowly and carefully.

"There is your balance." She said quietly.

Before Elphie could respond there was a low rumble of thunder in the distance.

"I..I need to go." She said taking her hands back.

"Glinda is frightened of thunderstorms, I do not want her to wake up and be alone." Elphie got up and hurried up the stairs

"Dani." She said from the railing outside her door.

The girl looked up at her.

"Thank you, you gave me just what I needed." Elphie said very sincerely.

She went quietly into her room feeling much more balanced, centered and in control. She took off her robe and slippers then took of her nightdress.

"_Now I am going to be where I should have been all along."_ Elphie thought with a smile, gazing at the beautiful girl still curled under the sheet.

"Laying naked, with my arms wrapped around that naked girl who loves me, re-experiencing with all of my senses the precious hours we spent making love."


	87. Chapter 87

"Elphie, Let's drop out of school and stay here." Glinda said running her fingers up and down Elphie's soft green arms.

"Alright. With all the people Dani has in her family who would notice two more?" Elphie chuckled in reply.

They lay there in each other's arms, continuing the things they had been doing since they awoke an hour or so earlier; kissing, caressing and talking. They had talked about their experiences of the night before, about Glinda in a swimming outfit and a little about Elphie's conversation with Dani. All the while kissing, caressing and nibbling.

"This a great morning after." Glinda sighed after some light kisses and lazy breast caresses.

"Better than having to meet with the ambassador." Elphie smiled.

"And definitely better than having to get in a carriage and go away." Glinda added then searched out another kiss.

"And about on par with this." Glinda got in a good tickle on the back of Elphie's knee before fleeing, giggling, from the bed.

"If you think I am coming after you brat girl, you are sadly mistaken." Elphie said with a grin.

"Oh I do not think, I know." Glinda said strutting her way towards the bed.

She moved slowly, deliberately putting forward first one hip then the other and shimming her shoulders.

"I am unmoved." Elphie said crossing her arms in front of her.

Undeterred, Glinda walked seductively away, wiggling her bottom and tossing her still sleep-tousled hair.

With her back still towards Elphie, she ran her hands down her sides and over her hips.

"Just look at all of this space, this un-tickled space." She said airily, tossing her hair again and looking over her shoulder.

"That is an incorrect statement." Elphie said her eyes wide at the sight of that beautiful naked girl playing around, as she had at the lake, solely for her benefit.

"The area you are indicating has been tickled on many occasions."

"Not recently." Glinda cooed, still putting on her little show.

"So you are telling me that not only am I responsible for removing your stuffing." Elphie said slowly getting up of the bed.

"But I am also responsible for seeing to it that your sides have received an adequate amount of tickles."

"Essentially." Glinda giggled

"Very well then." Elphie sighed and went after Glinda

A gleeful, but brief frolic ensued as Glinda and Elphie kissed, tickled, and lobbed pillows at one another. They ended up back on the bed, sharing a slow, intricate kiss followed by many light and playful ones.

z

"Alright in there!" Came a familiar chuckling voice from the other side of the door.

"Wake up already. Morning swim in one half-hour, and no dawdling."

Elphie jumped out of bed. She was mortified and her whole body expressed it.

"A morning swim! How fun." Glinda bubbled.

"Elphie!" Glinda giggled trying to keep things light for her obviously flustered love.

"Your bottom is blushing."

She went over and pulled her dark green body close, stroking her cheek.

"I am quite certain that my…bottom has blushed on a very many occasions. It just happens that now it is exposed." Elphie smiled as she felt Glinda stroking her behind.

"Glinda, stop that! We need to get dressed."

"I'm stroking your cheek." Glinda giggled.

"It always helps soothe you when you're flustered."

Elphie pulled back slightly and looked at the beautiful girl in her arms with arched eyebrows and started chuckling.

"Sweet Oz but I love you."

"How is it you always know what to do to settle me down." Elphie sighed.

"Do you remember when we had our first argument, at home." Glinda said with her arms still wrapped around her love.

"Unfortunately."

"And I shot out the instruction manual stuff."

"I remember." Elphie smiled.

"Well I do have one, of sorts. As you do for me. My intuition and your instincts combined with our extraordinary connection."

"True, now you need to go put on that scandalous bathing outfit." Elphie said then gave her a lingering kiss and a pat on the bottom.

"Actually Elphie." Glinda said as she headed to the bathroom.

"It's is rather conservative."

"Oz, give me strength." Elphie sighed and went to dress.

z

"Well it's about time." Manif said pointing to the clock and tapping his foot.

"A half of an hour has not yet passed since you rudely pounded on our door." Elphie said.

"It wasn't rude." Manif said defensively handing Glinda a glass of juice and Elphie one of cider.

"It was helpful." He flashed them one of his best boyish grins

"Ok, I thought we could go for a swim, quick one, then come back and I'll fix breakfast."

"Actually, I would like to prepare breakfast this morning." Elphie said.

Even Glinda's eyebrows raised up in surprise.

"You cook?" Dani said.

"Not really. But I can prepare a very good breakfast dish. It is my sister's favorite and I was required to make it frequently." Elphie smiled.

"Alright, I'm game." Manif chuckled.

"I've lived a good life."

"You are going to eat those words." Elphie said.

"They maybe the only thing edible." Manif smirked.

"Oh can it you two." Dani smiled

"No kidding." Glinda added.

"Let's go swim, so we can come back and have breakfast. I'm starving."

"Dani honey are you sure you do not want to come." Manif asked.

"I'm sure. Unless you would like solitude Elphaba?" Dani replied.

"No. I could use some help actually, I'm not familiar with where things are in this kitchen."

"Oz give me strength." Manif laughed and Glinda giggled.

"Elphie just said the same thing a little while ago." She said walking over to her love.

"I'll meet you on the porch." Manif said, taking Dani's hand.

z

"Lyndie!" Elphie said accepting a hug and a contrite look.

"I'm sorry Elphie, I just couldn't help myself. It was funny." Glinda said with a smile.

"Just remember my love, things affect you, us both actually, more strongly at times like this. You fluster more easily after we have made love."

"I know Lyndie. Now go and swim. And please be careful."

"I will Elphie. Now go cook. I will be very hungry when I return." She gave Elphie a hearty kiss and stroked her flushing cheek.

"I love you Elphie."

"And I you." Elphie replied and walked hand in hand with out to the porch.

z

Dani helped Elphie gather everything she needed for her meal, thick sliced bread, eggs, milk, butter, cinnamon, vanilla and two large skillets. Then while Elphie prepared and fried up the bread that had been soaked in the egg mixture, Dani volunteered to fry up some bacon and slice fruit and they talked about her family and their respective loves.

"That was fun." Manif said handing Glinda a towel.

"It was. I miss being able to swim frequently." Glinda said.

"And since my girlfriend is allergic to water, that does give the experience an interesting twist."

"You like saying that don't you? Calling Elphaba your girlfriend." He offered her his arm and they headed up to the house.

"You started that you know, but yes I like it." Glinda smiled.

"And being able to be a couple here, and with you and Dani is very special to both of us Manif, really. It means a lot to us that you have been so accepting"

"Dani really likes and admires you a lot. And the time she has been able to spend with Elphaba has really helped her not be so… I don't know, careful around her. She told me a little about their conversation last night."

"Elphie told me a little too. She said Dani really helped the with the struggles she is having with her magic."

"Dani said that Elphaba, unknowingly, helped her with her own water issues. I've tried to help, but there is not much I can do to help her get over her fear of the water. I feel helpless." Manif sighed.

"Manif." Glinda said stopping so she could address him.

"It is very hard to help someone with their fears, especially those born of a trauma. It hurts and it is frustrating. But believe me when I tell you that just being there to patiently listen, comfort, soothe, understand and love is very powerful and can work wonders."

"You talk as if you know." Manif said.

"I do my friend. It is no secret to you that Elphie's life has been… well…hard. So yes I have learned the power of what love, understanding and acceptance can do. Just love her Manif. That will give her the strength do whatever she needs to do to heal. And she is the only one who can heal herself, in her own way and in her own time. I learned that the hard way."

Manif looked at the small, very sincere blonde through a whole new set of eyes. After every thing she had gone through with the emergence of her powers, her focus was still very obviously on her enigmatic girlfriend.

"We are very lucky people." Manif said giving her a hug.

"That we are, that we are." Hugging him back

z

"Any thoughts on why my fiancée is hugging your girlfriend." Dani chuckled looking out of the window.

"Not a clue." Elphie chuckled

"But he asked me the same thing about you and her the day you forced us to talk. I think Glinda must just be huggable."

Dani had never heard Elphaba talk like this and look at her in surprise.

"Are you bothered by it?" Elphie asked sincerely.

"Not a bit. You?"

"Not in the slightest." Elphie replied.

"Good. Go and get breakfast out of the warmer. I'll go get them."

Dani went out on the porch and rang the big bell that was mounted to the rail in the corner.

Manif heard the bell, grabbed Glinda's hand and pulled her along the rest of the way to the house.

Breakfast was set up out on the patio and the friends thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Everyone complimented Elphie in her Munchkin toast and while they ate every last bite of the fare before them they chatted about the morning's swim, the afternoon's activities and Manif's idea for the evening.

"A double date?" Elphie questioned.

"Yep. Right here. I'll grill out some big thick steaks…and fish fillets." Manif said with a nod to Elphie.

"With special potatoes cooked in the coals and corn still on the cob and cooked on the grill."

"He wants to set the table with linens and the fancy settings, candles, flowers, the works." Dani laughed

"Then after dinner… we dance!" Manif added.

"How grand!" Glinda exclaimed.

"We can show you how to tango, as you asked. And if I am not mistaken, Elphaba said when it was appropriate she would and I quote -- One day Manif, I will be able to teach you how to waltz your love properly around the floor—" He said in a rather decent imitation of Elphie.

"I have to have a best friend with perfect recall." Elphie chuckled.

"Not perfect recall my friend, that is your purview. I do however have excellent recall of statements that have little or no possibility of being true."

"Well I think a nice dinner and dancing sounds like a fine idea. I am looking forward to learning the tango and I hope you are equally looking forward to learning to waltz properly." Elphie said.

Glinda was on the verge of bubbling out of the room.

"I think Glinda approves of the evenings activities as well." Dani laughed.

"Alright then it is a date." Manif said with a laugh.

They talked about the day a little more while cleaning up breakfast, which was actually now more like brunch. They decided go their separate ways, meet on the croquette field in two hours, then come back, bathe and get dressed for dinner.

X

"I love these trails Elphie, it reminds me of home." Glinda sighed.

They had decided to take a walk and chose a different path than the last time. They strolled casually hand in hand stopping every so often to share a kiss or two. They admired the trees and plants and chuckled at the antics of the small furry things. Dani and Manif were also taking a walk, but since they knew the trails better, they tended to switch to different paths. As the older couple walked along, talking about the upcoming seminars, they spotted the younger couple engaged in a very intimate kiss. With a knowing smile, they turned around and switched off to a different path then followed Glinda and Elphie's lead. Glinda had felt Dani and Manif approaching, but since she also felt their quick retreat, she did not stop the unbelievable kiss she was engaged in, and would tell Elphie later.

"So you seem to be adapting to making out in the great out of doors." Glinda half giggled half sighed.

"We are alone and there are no voyeur ducks." Elphie chuckled.

"No, but there might be some peeping porcupines and scrutinizing squirrels. They might report to the ducks.

"I am not sure how this is supposed to work, but I really do not think you are supposed to feed my paranoia." Elphie chuckled.

"Your paranoia is under control." Glinda smiled kissing the hand she was holding.

"Speaking of under control." Elphie said.

"Do you think you are, in an empath sense, ready to be back among the masses at Shiz?"

"I think so, or at least I hope so. I have been doing very well here, separating what I feel from what they feel. And believe me they feel a lot." Glinda smiled.

"I can block them completely or just filter one or the other. And I hope you haven't been suppressing anything."

"Not a thing." Elphie smiled.

"Good then. I still have a lot to practice and do, but I can do this Elphie, I really can."

"I am absolutely positive you can my sweet. So you no longer wish to drop out of school?" Elphie smiled.

"No, I never did and you know it. This has been so nice though, much different than home."

"I know, It is very different, freeing somehow."

"So you proved last night." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie." Elphie said softly, blushing slightly.

"Elphie, It is ok for you to express yourself as you did last night. You are not normally vocal, granted, but the fact that you could when you felt like it is very good." Glinda smiled

"I know that. But I am, in a way, still adjusting to feeling good things so intensely."

"I understand my love, remember it is new for me as well." Glinda said.

"And I was not speaking of just sex either." Elphie continued.

"It is easier to talk here, I think I am making friends with Dani."

"I know you are my love." Glinda smiled.

"It is an unfamiliar thing still…having friends that share things with you, feelings and thoughts." Elphie said quietly.

"Unfamiliar, but not bad."

"Just let this be a lesson, you are a likeable sort underneath all of that mean." Glinda laughed.

The paused for a kiss, then continued walking along the path until they saw the landmark that Dani had told them would lead to the clearing with the croquette set up.

"It's about time." Manif said sternly.

"Do you posses even a small amount of patience?" Elphie replied.

"Are you kidding me? I am all patience, I have to be to deal with you." Manif said, as if it were a given.

"Don't listen to him." Dani grinned.

We just got here ourselves."

"Dani those trails are lovely, we had the best walk." Glinda said.

"Mr. Wonderful and I really enjoy them as well. Eventually we will put benches or swings in the little clearings, maybe even a gazebo here."

"That sounds beautiful." Glinda sighed

"Ready to lose green girl?" Manif smiled

"Are you?" Elphie said selecting a mallet.

"Ok first game, couple against couple." Manif announced.

"I'm sure you will enjoy it anyway Dani." Elphie smiled pleasantly and headed off to hit a practice shot or two.

"And they're off!" Glinda chuckled.

"Would you want to change this?" Dani asked pointing to the sparring friends.

"Not on your life." Glinda laughed.

"How would we know that they are having any fun?"

"True. I admit I was a little uncomfortable with it at first. I mean you have to admit from the outside it looks as though they are not friends at all."

"They've been like this since practically the first words out of their mouths. He was the first person Elphie really warmed up to."

"Besides you."

"Besides me." Glinda grinned with the hint of a blush.

"Uh-oh, maybe we should go over there, he is trying to show her how to hold a mallet." Dani said with a smile.

Dani and Glinda joined their loves, admonished them gently to behave in a sportsman like manner and played a relaxing game of croquette. There were a few minor skirmishes, accusations of cheating and lots of chuckles. Manif accepted defeat more or less gracefully and suggested that they now play individually so Elphaba would not have Glinda to pull her along.

"You are far to competitive." Elphie said as Manif chose another mallet.

"I am not!" He smiled.

"I'm just good."

"Manif, would you like to tell them who won the race to the raft, or should I?" Glinda said sweetly.

"I told you I was a little…too tired to race." Manif grinned then took his shot.

"Then why did you?" Elphie asked.

"Please, Have you ever tried to deny her a request." Manif chuckled.

"She has, yes." Glinda grinned.

"So that is no excuse."

"Give it up dear. Using the excuse that you fell under the charms of an adorable blonde while in the company of your fiancée, probably is not the best idea anyway." Dani said heading towards her next wicket.

"I am outnumbered." Manif laughed.

"No, as I said you are competitive. And a very bad loser." Elphie said reasonably.

"Says the poster child of good will and charm." Manif said knocking Elphie's ball out of the way

"One difference, I have never claimed to possess those qualities." Elphie replied making her shot anyway.

Manif and Elphie keep on, enjoying themselves immensely, virtually ignoring their loves and paying more attention to messing up the other than to the actual game. Glinda won the game, mostly by default and the four sat down to sip the beverages that Manif had brought. He conjured some glasses and napkins with a flick of his wand and they toasted anything that came to mind.

z

"Glinda, when is your cousin due in?" Dani asked.

"I have no idea. She more than likely thinks that she is going to surprise me, but doesn't know that I have friends in high places." Glinda smiled.

"Or that Elphaba is in her class, correct?" Dani said.

"Correct, I need to tell her before she finds out on her own." Glinda said with a chuckle.

"Well we meet with the visiting instructors tomorrow after lunch. Which reminds me, no hurry to leave in the morning, Dani and I just need to be back for lunch with the seminar supervisors."

"Alright. Jilla will be around before then I'm sure. I'll track her down as soon as we get back." Glinda said.

"She will probably be in Crage Hall guest accommodations." Dani said.

"I remember you saying that your cousin and Elphaba do not get along." Manif said.

"They don't, she does not approve of Elphie on any level."

"I have magic I do not use, a position I do not talk about, I'm green and she saw me kissing her favorite cousin." Elphie blushed.

"So she is not accepting." Manif said.

"She wasn't, but I hope she has mellowed a little. But just in case, I had the bathroom buffered." Glinda chuckled.

"I may need to sleep in there." Elphie smiled.

"Elphaba, If Mrs. Newboron gives you any trouble at all during class, please come to one of us." Manif said seriously.

"I appreciate that my friend, I really do. But I can handle Jilla." Elphie smiled slightly.

"She can. " Glinda agreed.

"Besides Glinda will hurt us both if we do not at least pretend to get along." Elphie chuckled.

"I would do no such thing!" Glinda said.

"I would simply calmly tell them they were both behaving like children then banish them to separate playpens."

"Well the offer is there. The sorcery department needs to keep Shiz's top student happy while she is in our care." Manif chuckled.

"Please. If you want to keep me happy, let's not make a big deal out of any of this. Alright?" Elphie said.

"Alright." Manif agreed.

They talked the seminar for awhile then Elphie and Manif went to play a round of croquette and Dani and Glinda sat to sketch.

X

Dani filled Glinda in on what she missed in class and showed her the sketches she had done. They were working on form and detail in animate and inanimate objects. They sat sketching trees, flowers, and the croquette field as well as the little animals that were scurrying about. They chatted casually as they worked, comparing sketches and critiquing each other's work. Glinda was very excited when she saw a beautiful yellow and red bird land close by and became very quite and focused as she captured it on paper.

Elphie and Manif hit their coquette balls around the field and talked, truly enjoying one another's company. They alternated between trading barbs about how shots were taken and discussing Elphie's summer classes and how she was faring so far with her new status. They also talked a little about magic and about their respective girlfriends and their art class.

"Dani is really pleased that Glinda is taking the class with her. She says it is more fun with a friend." Manif smiled looking at the two girls sketching and chatting.

"Glinda was upset that she had to miss the last one. She loves it, and is obviously enjoying the homework." Elphie smiled unable to take her eyes off of her animated love.

"Want to finish the game or stare at the blonde." Manif said with a chuckle.

"Finish beating you." Elphie smiled.

"I can stare at the blonde anytime."

"True, and beating me only comes once in a lifetime." Manif laughed and made a really bad shot.

They finished their game, which Elphie on handily. Since the loser had to collect the equipment and wickets, Manif grumped off to clear the field and Elphie watched Glinda sketch. She had a really good vantage point and noticed that her love was intently focused on something. She saw a small bird pecking on the ground nearby and smiled as she saw it slowly appearing on the sketchpad in Glinda's lap. She watched in fascination as Glinda would look intently at the bird then look at her pad. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as her hand carefully transferred the information to the page. Then she would look at the bird again as if memorizing every detail and return her gaze to the pad. Elphie was mesmerized at the sight as Glinda's forehead slightly crinkled in concentration and her hand delicately held the pencil and moved it with ease over the paper. She had witnessed this on many occasions and always found it a gratifying sight. But this time she saw something that she had never noticed before, something that made her heart flutter in her chest and her breath stop. On Glinda's radiant face, along with the crinkles of concentration on her forehead, there was a tiny smile on her beautiful mouth with a little glimpse of her tongue peeking out from in between the ruby lips. The more she seemed to struggle with a small detail the farther her tongue emerged. Then when the detail was caught her tongue would slip back in, the smile would widen and the crinkles smooth out. Then she would glance again at the bird, back to her pad and the crinkles came back, the smile re-appeared and the tongue peeked out once again. After a few of these cycles, Glinda looked up and her smile turned to a cute little pout when she saw the bird wasn't there. At that moment, Elphie's heart melted, the flutter that was in it moved to her stomach, and she exhaled sharply.

"Are you alright Elphaba?" Manif chuckled startling his friend out of her reverie

"You are very flushed."

"I am fine." Elphie said catching her breath.

"Manif." Elphie said feeling oddly emboldened.

"Do you ever see Dani do something, something minor, and it takes your breath away and makes you fall in love all over again."

Manif looked at his friend, amused by her candid question.

"All of the time Elphaba, all of the time." Manif said simply.

He offered his blushing friend his arm and they walked to where their girls were sketching.

"Manif Guoyn, what did you do to her?" Dani chuckled.

"Not my fault this time I swear, blame the blonde." Manif laughed

"It is true. He is blameless…this time." Elphie said with an embarrassed grin.

"Alright then." Dani said as her and Glinda stood up.

"I apologize dear. I accused you unjustly." Dani said giving him a light kiss.

"And maybe I should apologize too." Glinda giggled.

"Although I have no idea what I did."

"You were being you my sweet, and that never requires an apology." Elphie smiled.

z

They picked up the sketch things and took separate paths back to the house. Elphie told Glinda about her game with Manif and about what she had experienced watching her sketch the bird. Glinda showed her all of her sketches, and giggled at the slight darkening of Elphie's cheeks when she saw the one of the little bird.

"Lyndie." Elphie said.

"Maybe that can be the first color sketch on our Glinda Gallery wall."

"Ooh I'd like that." Glinda squealed then drew Elphie into a kiss.

"I love you too my precious Elphie, very much.

They kissed again, and then with Elphie's arm around Glinda's waist they continued their short walk to the house.

X

The two couples met up at the house, chatted while Manif set the coals, then went to bathe and change into the best of the casual clothes they had brought. While Elphie ran Glinda a bath, Glinda laid out what she called the best of their worst. They talked about their afternoon as they bathed. Glinda enjoyed watching Elphie and gently teased her about what had happened. Elphie was feeling strong reactions as she watched Glinda bathe, and told her about them. She then suggested that she should dress and go help downstairs. Glinda thought that was a good idea, seeing as though she was in a similar state. After she dressed, Elphie dried off Glinda's face, kissed her with vigor and a sigh, then hurried downstairs.

"I came down to be helpful." Elphie smiled as she walked out onto the patio.

"You know how to be helpful?" Manif smiled.

"Yes, actually. And to quote Glinda…" Elphie proceeded to make a very unladylike noise, which made Manif laugh out loud.

"My but you are full of vinegar today."

"Oh please, not vinegar." Elphie grinned.

"It's like water."

"I'll file that away. Ok your full of something."

"I like it here Manif. Thank you for inviting us." Elphie said sincerely.

"Believe me my friend, the pleasure has been all ours." Manif responded with equal sincerity.

"Now, if you truly know how to be helpful, you can set the table, the things are laid out."

"I can do that." Elphie smiled and went into the house to attend to her task.

By the time Dani came down the table was set with the finest things in the house. By the time Glinda showed up, the salad was made, dinner was well on its way to being done and there was a tray of little appetizers and glasses of wine and cider on the patio table. While Manif tended to the steaks on the grill, the fiends nibbled their appetizers and talked casually and easily.

z

"Would you like to do the honors Elphaba?" Manif said indicating the lovely candelabra on the table.

"I defer to the host." Elphie said with a nod.

Glinda smiled at her love, reassuring her that it was all right. She had wanted Elphie to sparkle the ceiling, but entertained the thought only briefly, not wanting to push. Manif waved his wand and lit the six candles while Dani put on some soft music. The food was put on the table, wine, water and cider were poured and Glinda volunteered to make the toast.

"To Dani and Manif. You invited Elphaba and me into your home and into your hearts, sharing yourselves with us and allowing us to share ourselves with you. Thank you for your love and acceptance." Glinda said with tears in her eyes.

"Here, here" Elphie said raising her glass.

"And to Elphaba and Glinda. Individually and together, you are our best friends. Thank you for allowing us to be a part of your extraordinary relationship. Dani and I are the better for it."

"Here, here." Dani smiled and they all sipped their wine.

"And now that the meeting of the mutual admiration society has adjourned…let's eat." Manif said with gusto.

Sitting at one, very fancily set, end of the long table the four friends enjoyed the good food and even better camaraderie. They laughed at sorcery seminar stories, groaned at Manif's really bad jokes, listened with fascination as Elphie told them about what she made in the lab in Frottica and sighed at Manif's proposal and its rowdy aftermath. Dinner was leisurely and fun and when it was over, the clean up was saved until the next day as they pushed furniture back to create a decent dance space.

z

For a long while they put on a series of fun, upbeat songs and danced. They started with their own partners and traded off, creating new steps for old dances and having a wonderful time. Glinda checked in with Elphie from time to time, both verbally and empathicly, simply because she was allowing herself to experience more than usual. But all seemed well. Manif took friendly shots at Elphie's moves and Elphie gave as good as she got.

"Ok we are warmed up now, shall we waltz?" Manif said.

"Sounds fun. So you start, since you seem to think you know it all." Elphie said.

"I'd be happy to, give you two something to shoot for." Manif grinned.

Glinda put on the chosen waltz and they sat and watched Manif and Dani glide around the floor in perfect rhythm. It was wonderful to watch them move together and see their love. When they were finished Elphie and Glinda cheered and applauded, and the dancers took their bows.

"Your turn green girl. Show us how it's done."

"Lyndie, Let's dance." Elphie whispered in her love's ear.

"No holds barred my love, just like the ballroom." A delighted Glinda whispered back.

"The Gillkin Waltz if you please" Glinda said as Elphie led her to the middle of the floor.

As soon as the music starts, they curtsy then Elphie expertly takes Glinda into her arms and they are off. They fall into their rhythm immediately, moving with grace, elegance and passion. Their bodies, still in tune from the previous night's activities, moved as one. They felt their connection and let it sweep them along with the music. Every twirl, every glide was perfect. When the music ended there was absolute silence. Dani and Manif stood there with their mouths open, eyes still wide with awe.

"Told you." Elphie chuckled to Manif and went to get something to drink.

"That was amazing." Dani said.

"We enjoyed it." Glinda smiled

"Thank you sweetheart." She said accepting a glass of water.

"Elphaba, I concede. That was the most spectacular demonstration of a waltz that I have ever seen."

Manif said with a deferential bow.

"I can't even imagine what will happen when you get the tango down."

"Byjon wants the fire brigade to be involved." Glinda giggled.

z

Dani and Manif started the lesson by seeing what the girls knew and were impressed. Then they danced for them and Elphie needed to sit down. When she regained her color, She and Glinda split up and worked with each of their teachers learning to both lead and follow. It took some doing for Elphie to get comfortable, but she did and accepted Manif's touch and movements with a minimum of stress. After they had practiced with both Dani and Manif and many times with each other. Manif suggested it was time for Elphie to learn what he called, his money move.

"It is a wonderful dip, with a special little twist." Dani smiled.

"Well shouldn't I be watching you then, If I am to lead." Elphie said.

"Oh no if you are going to properly dip your partner, you must first know the experience of being dipped."

"I have been." Elphie said simply.

"Not like this." Dani said.

"But if it would make you more comfortable Elphaba, Dani can show you."

"No I am fine. But thank you for asking." Elphie smiled.

"Ok dear, get Elphaba ready for the lesson and Glinda and I will get drinks." Dani said.

Manif put on music and lead Elphie around for a beat or two, explaining what he was going to do. At the proper moment, he wrapped his arms around Elphie and lowered her slowly into the dip.

"You'll like this part." He said in her ear.

All Elphie felt was his hot breath on her face and those words in her ear. Her stomach knotted in fear and she froze for an instant and couldn't breathe. Then in a blind panic she fought Manif and ran out the door terrified and gasping for air.

Glinda was in the kitchen holding a tray when she felt the sharp blast of fear.

"Elphie!" She called dropping the tray and running to the main room.

The door was open and Elphie was gone.

"Manif what happened?" Glinda said

"I dipped her, she froze then ran out the door. Go after her, now!"

Glinda need no more urging and bolted out of the door.

Elphie nearly tumbled down the porch steps. She held on to the railing gripped by terror. Her mind was swirling with fear. She felt the hot, sour breath on her face and heard the gruff voice in her ear.

"_Hold still, this is the best part. You'll like this."_ It hissed over and over.

She couldn't breath. All she felt was pain, humiliation and fear. And all she heard was that voice, the gruffness, the laughing, and those words. Then as she struggled to get a breath she heard a hint of gentleness enter into the swirling darkness.

"_You're safe Elphie, it's over. You're safe now."_

Glinda did not try to touch Elphie yet, but she did try to catch her gaze and spoke to her quietly over and over, telling her she was safe, getting her to breathe.

"_Breathe Elphaba, you're safe, just breathe."_ Elphie heard those words and the panic that had gripped her broke slowly. She focused in on Glinda and started to catch her breath.

"Good sweetheart, good" Glinda said soothingly.

"You are all right. It was a panic attack."

Elphie was breathing easier, but was still trembling and scared. Glinda took her terrified love into her arms and held her gently at first. When she felt Elphie's response she held her more firmly, stroking her hair and telling her gently that she was safe now. Within a few minutes the trembling eased and Glinda was able to get Elphie to sit on the steps. Elphie broke down and cried into Glinda's shirt while Glinda held her close.

"Cry it out my love." She said with great affection.

"Cry it all out."

"I don't understand." Elphie said after a few minutes of crying.

"Why a flashback here, now? Why won't this just be over?" She said more angry now than scared.

"I can't answer those questions Elphie." Glinda soothed.

"But you got through this one."

"Why can't I just be normal? Why can't I just enjoy myself without the specter of my rape showing up?"

Glinda could tell that Elphie was getting agitated.

"Sweetheart, let more go get your aloe oil and tell Manif and Dani that you are all right then we can take a walk. Okay?" Glinda said softly.

Elphie simply nodded and took herself out of Glinda's safe arms. Glinda would never have left even for a second if Elphie was still in distress, but she had evened out some, so she hurried in the house.

"She is fine you two." Glinda said as she ran to her purse for the aloe oil.

"She gets panic attacks sometimes." She said looking at her upset friends.

"Manif it is not your fault. I promise."

"I know," Manif said.

"Glinda tell her we understand. I get them from time to time still." Dani said.

"Tell her we really understand."

"I will. We are going for a walk, we won't go far." Glinda said.

"Tell her there will be a friendly game of cards and warm apple-munchkinberry pie with real whipping cream waiting for her when she is ready." Manif smiled.

"I will and thank you." Glinda said

Glinda went out and stopped her pacing love long enough to put soothing oil on her tear-marked face then took her by the hand and they walked slowly down to the lake. She told her what their friends had said about understanding and about the pie. Elphie talked for a little bit, trying to work through the flashback, but mostly the just walked. She stopped by the lake and looked at the big silver moon reflecting on the water.

"When I was young I used to think the moon was my friend." Elphie said quietly.

"Especially when it was big like this. If I couldn't sleep I could sit by the window and read, without waking anyone, because it was so bright. It illuminated everything, made it all clear."

Glinda took her love's face gently and looked into her eyes. The moonlight played off of her skin and hair.

"Elphie, you are safe now, you know that right?"

"I know that I am safe. The flashback is over and I am alright." Elphie agreed

"I have got arms to hold me, and a soft sweet voice to drown out the gruff and harsh one."

Glinda pulled her close and held her for a long time, talking to her softly, stroking her hair and loving her.

Slowly she felt the tension and the residual fear ebb away.

"I love you Elphie, and I am very proud of you." She murmured.

"I love you too Lyndie, so very much."

"Elphie would you like to know what I always thought happened under a bright silver moon." Glinda giggled

"Let me guess." Elphie smiled

She put her mouth onto Glinda's and kissed her very slowly, very deeply and with great tenderness, replacing the images and sounds of earlier with the soft happy sighs of that kiss.

"That's exactly what I thought happened." Glinda sighed.

"Glad I could provide confirmation. Now I believe there are two worried friends and warm pie waiting for us." Elphie smiled.

Glinda kissed her again then took her hand and led her back towards the house.

"With real whipping cream." She giggled with a sly grin.


	88. Chapter 88

Elphie sat cross-legged on the big four-poster bed, sorting through her thoughts and watching Glinda pack their things. They had just spent a very calm and relaxing few hours playing cards and eating dessert with Dani and Manif. She had been a little embarrassed about her behavior, and nervous about facing them but on the walk up from the lake Glinda reminded her that Dani experienced flashbacks as well, and both her and Manif understood and would be very supportive. Manif showed his support by teasing her about her dipping technique, Dani by offering to make her some of her grannies sleep aid later. They both made her feel relaxed, wanted and normal. Elphie knew perfectly well that Glinda had been tuned in on her empathicly all night, but in this instance she did not mind. Receiving her little gestures of affection and reassurance; the light caresses on her hand, the loving glances and the occasional kiss on the cheek, had helped her not go inside herself to brood about what had happened.

Now they we back up in the room they had been sharing for the past few days. Glinda was putting their clothes and other things into their shared bag and humming.

"Elphie, would you please change into nightclothes so I can pack your outfit." Glinda said mid hum.

"All right Lyndie." Elphie replied.

"If you are in that much of a hurry to leave here."

"Don't be silly, I am not in any hurry to leave." Glinda said with a small glare.

"If we get this done now, we might have time for a walk after breakfast."

"How very practical of you." Elphie chuckled taking the nightdress Glinda held out for her.

"I have my moments." Glinda smiled.

Glinda watched Elphie go into the bathroom with a sad smile. She knew that Elphie was not suffering any major lingering effects of her flashback, but she still had some pain and confusion. She hated that Elphie was suffering at all, but the flashbacks and nightmares were occurring less frequently and she was coping with them better. But even so…

"So what are you pondering so intently?" Elphie asked handing Glinda the clothes she had been wearing.

"You." Glinda said simply.

"Lyndie, you know I hate that you are part of all this…whatever that seems to grip me sometimes." Elphie said quietly.

"Elphie honestly now, what would you have me do? Leave you out there trembling, alone and frightened, barely able to breathe." Glinda said with a hint of irritation.

"That's not what I…" Elphie started.

"I know that you hate this Elphaba, I know that. You say it enough. I may have to accept that you will not wake me when you have insomnia, and I understand that you need to think things through alone, but I will not, repeat not, let you suffer through a panic attack alone. Is that clear?" Glinda said in her firmest voice.

"Glinda my sweet, you did not let me finish my thought." Elphie said pulling her close.

"I do hate that you are a part of this, especially now that you are an empath. But at the same time I have never been more grateful for anything in my life, ever. But that doesn't make it easier for me."

Glinda sighed and led Elphie to the bed. They settled in, facing one another.

"Elphie, It's not necessarily easy for me either, but since when have either of us taken the easy way to anything. I accept what you and momsie have told me, that loving you might be difficult for me. But I am sure that loving me isn't always a walk in the park for you."

"That is very true." Elphie smiled.

"Sometimes it is a walk by the river."

They embraced and hugged for a very long time then shared an affectionate kiss.

"Lyndie, just promise me that you will use every technique in your arsenal to protect yourself if, actually when, this happens to me again. Soothing and supporting me is one thing, experiencing it is another altogether. Promise me." Elphie said looking deeply into her love's blue eyes.

"I promise." Glinda said sincerely then kissed Elphie with great care and attention.

They continued their talk while Glinda finished packing their things, maintaining the focus on Glinda's control of her empath power. To punctuate certain points they referenced Samion's "loving an intuit talk" and Gwenot's "you can't be her counselor" talk. Elphie wanted to make very sure that any residual effects that Glinda had suffered because of the flashback were resolved before they got back to Shiz and they were hit with Jilla. Glinda was concerned about the same thing, only with an Elphie slant. When Elphie was satisfied that Glinda was up to the empathic challenge of dealing with Jilla and her fallout and Glinda was satisfied that Elphie was not unduly burdened by the effects of her flashback, they agreed to put the conversation away,

"Lyndie, would like to accompany me downstairs to see if Dani left me some milk?"

"Sure, maybe there is some more pie and that yummy whipping cream." Glinda said following Elphie out the door.

"That was good." Elphie said quietly as she descended the stairs into the dimly lit main area.

Glinda turned on a lamp and heard a noise. She glanced over to the seating area by the fireplace and saw Dani and Manif on the sofa. The couple tried to sit up when the light came on, but were entangled in one another.

"Oh my. I'm sorry we disturbed you." Glinda said with a slight blush.

"It's alright." Manif smiled.

"We doze off like this frequently." Dani added.

"Do you need something?"

"Elphie came in search of milk and me in search of pie." Glinda smiled.

It was then Glinda noticed that Elphie was no longer beside her.

"She must be in the kitchen."

"We have both." Dani said getting up and stretching

"Manif why don't you go on up. I'll be right along." She told her sleepy fiancée.

"Sure thing." The man said heading for the stairs.

"G'night Elphaba."

"Good night Manif." Elphie said from the safety of the kitchen.

Dani assured Elphaba that they had not been disturbed and were not upset by the intrusion, by reminding her that she had six brothers and not having intrusions was far more disturbing. She cut Glinda an extra large piece of pie and added a very generous portion of whipping cream then set to work on Elphie's milk.

While she worked they talked a little about the evening, dinner, dancing and cards.

"I am impressed by your resolve Elphaba. After I have a panic attack, I'm useless for hours and hours." Dani said casually.

"But I'm glad you joined us for cards."

"I am grateful that I could. I enjoy playing cards and it did help me relax." Elphie responded.

"And this should help too. I am going to leave this little bowl with measured out cinnamon and vanilla here with a pot, so if you need some in the middle of the night, it will be easy for you to make by yourself."

"Dani, thank you for taking your time to do this for me," Elphaba said sincerely.

"It means a lot to me."

"Think nothing of it Elphaba, as I said I get panic attacks occasionally too and I need all the help I can get to get over it. Here you go, a big mug of Granny Milout's sure fire sleep aid." Dani said with a warm smile

"Thanks." Elphie said taking the mug.

"You are very welcome." Dani said rinsing the pot and putting it beside the bowl.

"Good night you two."

"'Night Dani." Glinda said as the older girl left.

"Let's take our snacks upstairs Elphie."

"All right. Glinda, do you think I will ever be able to chat casually about things like flashbacks." Elphie said, amazed by the ease with which Dani conversed about things.

"Casually, no. More easily, definitely, especially with these two. You have learned to do it with my mother. I think when you are absolutely, positively convinced that no one is going to hurt you with it, you will be more at ease discussing it," Glinda said as they walked up the stairs.

"In my humble opinion."

"Since when have you considered your opinion humble?" Elphie chuckled as she closed their door behind her.

They settled in with their snacks and chatted about their next date and who might be playing at the first Concert on the Plaza concert. Glinda offered Elphie some pie but she declined, accepting instead a few fingerfulls of whipping cream. Although Glinda enjoyed this activity very much, she was very careful to keep in the realm of playful silliness because she knew that sexually suggestive play was the last thing Elphie needed right now. After the snack was finished, they cleaned up and snuggled into bed, spending time cuddling and kissing before drifting off to sleep in their favorite position. Except for one brief time of Glinda soothing a fitful Elphie back to sleep, both girls slept peacefully.

X

"Breakfast made, eaten and cleaned up, check. Cabin tidied up, check. Carriage packed up and ready to go, check. And an hour to spare." Manif chuckled.

"So we can talk a walk?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"As long as you are back here in one hour, you can do whatever your hearts desire." Manif chuckled

"Goody!" Glinda bubbled, taking Elphie's hand.

Glinda and Elphie took a slow walk on the last of the three trails that wound through the property. They enjoyed this one as much as they had the others.

"Glinda, I am going to disappear over lunch so you can talk to Jilla." Elphie said after handing Glinda a flower she had picked.

"I figured you would, but I want us all to have dinner together." Glinda sighed.

"And I figured that." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda stopped and pulled Elphie to her.

"My love I need to say this to you. I meant what I said that day in the parlor, when we told Jilla about us. If she backs me into a corner, or pushes you to hard, I am on your side. Your best interests, needs and feelings are my only concern. I love my cousin, but if she forces me to choose, I will choose you. Always." Glinda said quietly and with great conviction.

"I know. And I hope neither one of us behaves in a way that puts you in the middle like that." Elphie replied.

They held each other for a moment, shared a loving, reassuring kiss and walked on back to the house. Since they had a little time left they went to the play area and Elphie pushed Glinda in a swing for a while then sat in the other one and they tried to swing in tandem while holding hands.

"Twist around here Elphie," Glinda said grabbing the ropes of the other swing, "take hold of my ropes, and help me pull us together."

Elphie complied with a chuckle and after a bit of pulling and maneuvering Glinda had put her legs over the seat of Elphie's swing and Elphie's legs on her legs.

"This is interesting," Elphie chuckled, "but a little impractical."

"For swinging maybe, but not for this." She wrapped her arms around Elphie's neck and pulled her close.

Elphie responded by wrapping her arms around Glinda's waist and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Lyndie, this has been a very good get away. Good for us individually and together."

"I know, especially the together," Glinda giggled, "the night before last ranks in my top five favorite times of making love."

Elphie arched and eyebrow and chuckled.

"Is there a time I've missed? I only counted four."

"Hmmm. Let's see," Glinda grinned mischievously, "there was our first time."

She sighed happily at the memory.

"And then the time where we discovered that wonderful you on top position." She said quietly with a happy twinkle in her eye.

"Then Colwen Grounds, where we practiced everything we learned in times one and two." Glinda said sensibly

"And then there was night before last when we discovered…"

"Okay playtime over." Manif said appearing from one of the trails and startling Elphie.

"Just five more minutes, pleeeeeaaaaase." Glinda whined much to Dani's amusement.

"Oh give them five more minutes." Dani chuckled.

"What choice is there. It will take them that long to disentangle." Manif laughed.

"We'll meet you at the carriage."

"You can return to normal coloring now Elphie." Glinda smiled as their friends walked away.

"No, I think I'll stay this way. In the long run it will just be easier." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"That might be true," Glinda said as they tried to reclaim their legs and get off of the swings, "but Hunter Green Ingenue just doesn't have the same ring to it."

"I suppose I need to start having those talks with my body again then." Elphie grinned.

"You do that. And make sure to give everyone my warmest regards." Glinda giggled.

"I certainly will. I have it on good authority that everyone here is extremely fond of you."

They shared a light kiss and a hug then reluctantly walked to the waiting carriage.

"Ready to return to reality?" Elphie said

"Which reality?" Glinda said taking her hand.

"Good point." Elphie said with a chuckle.

X

"You are overly competitive, tell terrible jokes, are really obnoxious and are very good man and friend." Elphie said quietly to Manif after he helped her out of the carriage in front of Crage Hall.

"And you are stubborn beyond belief, have no sense of humor, questionable taste in beverages and are a decent, kind woman and a wonderful friend." Manif replied.

"May I?" He said pointing to her cheek.

Elphie nodded and smiled as Manif gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"And you blush far too easily." He whispered in her ear.

"And we were doing so well." Elphie sighed with a smile.

"Thank you Manif for everything. Glinda and I had a wonderful time."

"Yes Manif thank you." Glinda said giving him a friendly hug and kiss.

"Dani, Please tell your parents thank you for us." Elphie said

"And thank you for wanting us to come along." Elphie said accepting and somewhat returning the older girl's casual hug.

"No thanks needed, Manif and I had an absolutely wonderful time. And next time the cabin is free like that, we will do it again."

"Oh Dani that would be lovely." Glinda bubbled.

"Well Hun, we'd better go and get cleaned up before the lunch meeting." Manif said.

"And I need to get to Jilla before you to do." Glinda laughed.

There was a round of good-byes as Manif and Dani drove off. Then Elphie grabbed their bags and they walked into their dorm.

z

"Where in the hell have you been?" Glinda heard the familiar voice and smiled.

"I have been worried sick." Jilla said coming from the informal parlor.

"Hi Jilla!" Glinda said giving her cousin a hug.

"Don't hi me. Where were you? I got here last night to surprise you." Jilla said as she followed Glinda into the room.

"We went on a weekend get-a-way with another couple." Glinda said

Elphie was listening to this with great amusement as she set down their things and gathered some things for herself to take with her.

"You did what?" Jilla said flabbergasted.

"Hello Jilla, it's nice to see you again, but if you will excuse me I have to go." Elphie said pleasantly.

"Yes, yes hello Elphaba." Jilla said absently.

"Sweetheart get something from the café to take with you to the lab and don't forget about dinner." Glinda said giving Elphie a kiss on the cheek before opening the door.

"I will Lyndie, and good luck." Elphie chuckled then left.

"What did she mean by that?" Jilla said suspiciously.

"Jilla please." Glinda sighed.

"You're right, I'm sorry. " The redhead gathered her cousin into a loving hug.

"Hi little cousin, It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Jilla, it has been too long."

"It seems we have a lot to catch up on." Jilla sighed.

"More than you know cousin. Let's go to the café and grab some lunch so you won't be late for your new instructors meeting."

"How did you know about that?" Jilla asked in surprise.

"As you said we have a lot to discuss." Glinda smiled.

z

"Okay you asked to go first, so go." Jilla said after they were settled on the patio with their lunches.

Glinda had pondered the best way to approach this and had decided on directly to the point.

"Elphaba is in your potions seminar."

"Don't be absurd. That seminar is for non-sorcerers." Jilla said without missing a beat.

"Elphaba is not a sorceress. And she is a Sciences major."

"Then why in the hell is she in a beginning potions class? She has magical abilities."

"The seminar is a co-requisite for her Alchemy class."

"Great, just great." Jilla said bitterly.

"Jilla please don't over react. Elphaba is incredibly intelligent and loves to learn and try out things. And she is an AS student, Top Student actually."

"My mother told me that. She said your mom and dad were very proud of her."

"They are, and I am too. Jilla, Elphaba is not happy about this either quite frankly. She knows how you feel about her. But this is how things worked out, so give her a chance. For me, if for no other reason."

Jilla looked at her cousin and sighed heavily.

"I will, but why is she in a non-sorcery class?"

"Jilla Elphaba is a witch, but has no interest in magic at all. She does not perform it…"

"She does, I've witnessed it on several occasions."

"Not now, not any more. Magic is a very complicated situation for her. Please cousin, just forget about her abilities and just treat her like your other students."

"I will teach my class as I always do." Jilla replied.

She saw this as an opportunity to possibly drive a wedge between her cousin and this girl that she was dallying around with, but knew she would have to proceed carefully.

"Well this adds an interesting twist to my request." Jilla said with a sly chuckle.

"What do you need Jilla?"

"I wanted to stay with you. Guest quarters are over booked. I stayed at the Inn last night and can this coming week, but would prefer to spend time with you."

"I would like that as well, Where are your things now?"

"In the porters office. Where were you anyway?"

"Elphie and I went with some friends to a cabin way out of town. We had the best time." Glinda laughed

"And that is how I knew of your meeting, the friends are the TAs that are helping to run the seminar."

"You are friends with Manif Guoyn and Daneriuy Milout?" Jilla said in astonishment.

"The best of. Elphie is as well."

"Cultivating well placed contacts…there may be hope for you yet little cousin." Jilla chuckled.

"Jilla, I am not…"

"Look Galinda, we have an awful lot to talk about, but I have to go. Come to my classroom in a couple of hours. We can talk while I set up my classroom." Jilla said with a smile.

Glinda sighed and nodded.

"All right, we do need to talk. I'll have your things brought up to our room and get you set up."

"Don't you have to ask Elphaba?" Jilla said with a hint of disdain

"She won't really mind." Glinda said.

"_Although I may not see her all week."_ She thought to herself.

"I'll talk to her before dinner though."

"I'll see you in a couple of hours Galinda." Jilla said gathering up her things.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you. I miss Pajul and this will help." Jilla said sincerely.

Glinda sighed as she watched her cousin go. She had been getting hit with all sorts of things during their conversation. Disgust, intense dislike and distrust of Elphaba. She knew Jilla had something up her sleeve and hoped she could diffuse whatever it was before it got bout of hand. But what gave her the biggest cause for pause was the hit she received right at the end. The feelings her cousin felt when she thought of her husband. Glinda stepped back from her frustration at the direction the conversation had taken. Jilla was Jilla, the cousin that she had loved and adored all her life. Intermixed with all of those negative feelings she had toward Elphaba, Glinda felt the love her cousin had for Pajul, the excitement at teaching in the summer seminar and the genuine concern she had for her. Glinda got up to start getting things organized. She was unsure how Jilla staying with her and Elphie would play out, but she hoped that the time they spent together would at the very least help temper Jilla's general dislike of Elphaba.

z

Jilla walked toward the Sorcery Building in a very mixed up mood. She had hoped that Galinda's infatuation with that green girl would have played itself out by now. But apparently, whatever it was she felt was still going strong and the girl ingratiated herself into the family as well. So she had that to contend with as well as the fact that the girl was going to be a student in her class, and not just any student, a magically inclined AS student. It frustrated her to think that Elphaba was among the elite at Shiz. She shook that off and decided to just enjoy her time here. These new developments might just work in her favor. After all she not only got to stay in the room with her and see for herself what was going on, but she got to observe her in class as well. Jilla's mood brightened as she entered the building because she now had the perfect way to live out the old saying, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.

z

Glinda was working in the room, trying to get it ready for Jilla. Norven had brought up her things and a cot as well as a letter from her parents. He had also taken their little dining table and chairs down to the informal parlor to make room for the cot. Now the cot was assembled and made up with a set of silk sheets and an extra quilt, She put Jilla's clothes in the wardrobe by the door and in the dresser that was close by. Glinda had taken things out of two of her drawers and put them in with Elphie's so Jilla now had space. Then she put away the things from their trip and got their laundry bag ready to go.

"Elphie and I might not be able to cuddle together for a week or so, but at least our undergarments can." Glinda chuckled as she went to wash up and change out of her travel clothes.

After she was changed, she read her mother's letter, which made her cry. She couldn't wait to show it to Elphie, but now she needed to track her love down and warn her about Jilla's stay. She sighed when she saw that Elphie had not taken her rain cloak or umbrella and grabbed the umbrella as she headed out the door.

z

"I remember summer seminar at Shiz." Jilla said to Manif after the initial orientation.

"I attended several when I was student. This one is particularly well organized."

"Thank you Mrs. Newboron…"

"Oh please call me Jilla. You have taken great pains to set up a wonderfully informal environment, and I intend to fit right in."

"And I am sure you will, Jilla. We are very pleased to have you here."

"In the interest of fairness, you should know that Dani and I are both very good friends with your cousin."

"She told me that. And that she had a wonderful time with you all this weekend."

"It was very relaxing. We always have a good time when we do things with her and Elphaba."

Manif said wanting to gage her reaction.

"Manif, I'm sure you are aware that Elphaba is magical and was placed in a class meant for non magical people."

"Dani and I are aware that she is a witch yes, and that she is not practicing magic right now. Her advisors and the seminar advisors think your class is the best one to meet her needs, and we saw no reason to change that since her interest is not in magic. Is it a problem for you?"

"Not at all." Jilla smiled pleasantly.

"I know something of her abilities…and interests as well."

"Good then. Well here is your classroom. You get set up and someone will check in with you later to make sure you have everything you need." Manif smiled.

"Thank you very much, I am really looking forward to this." Jilla said as she surveyed the potions lab that served as her classroom.

z

Glinda was directed to the Chemistry Department by a professor and found Elphie folded up on a sofa in the commons area, completely engrossed in a very big book.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda said quietly

Elphie startled, jumping out of her position. As soon as she saw Glinda sitting across from her she settled and smiled broadly.

"I was just thinking about you."

"Really?" Glinda said intrigued.

"I was reading about complex chemical reactions." Elphie smiled.

"Well we do have chemistry." Glinda giggled quietly.

"Is everything alright Lyndie?" Elphie said gazing at her preoccupied love.

"I know you are not here only to bring me my umbrella."

"Well you did leave with nothing. Elphie the summer rains will be starting soon plea…"

"I know, I know and I apologize. But I was a little distracted when I left." Elphie interrupted.

Glinda smiled at her.

"Speaking of distractions. Jilla will be staying with us, this week anyway." Glinda said.

Elphies eyebrows arched up in true surprise.

"Really? Why in Oz does she want to do that?"

Glinda told her about the guest quarters and the rest of the conversation she had with her cousin.

"I think she is just lonely and misses Pajul. Please say you are okay with it."

"I am okay with it. I can sleep in the buffered bathroom." Elphie smiled.

"No need, Norven set up a cot."

"Where?" Elphie said amused.

"In front of the fireplace, sort of like when Momsie was here. He moved our table to the little parlor for the time being.

"Alright. I can live with this because it will make you happy." Elphie said sincerely.

"But I'm surprised she still wanted to after she found out I would be in her class."

"Well she is definitely not happy, but maybe with all this time together she will get to know you as I do…"

"Great Oz, I hope not!" Elphie said quietly with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"As I was saying," Glinda chuckled,

"Maybe when she sees what our life is like here she will change her mind about you."

Elphie was reasonably sure that was not going to happen, but did not want to dampen her girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"And I will attempt to see Jilla as you do." Elphie said.

"I love you." Glinda whispered into Elphie's ear as she got up.

"I am going to talk some more with Jilla while she sets up her room."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Elphie, Let's take Jilla to Tyuron's for dinner tonight. She may have work to do, but if we eat early we can have a nice friendly meal."

"Whatever you want to do my optimistic girl. I'll meet you in the room in a couple of hours."

"Thanks Elphie. Have fun with that very large book." Glinda chuckled.

"See you soon Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

z

Glinda was pleased that Elphie was not upset with the turn of events. She walked with a spring in her step to the place that had become her home away from her home away from home.

She spent a little time talking with her empath counselor about what she was able to do over the weekend, with only three close friends to deal with, and how she had handled the hits from the small amount of people that were milling around campus today. Her counselor gave her some advice and new things to do now that her cousin would be in such close proximity and congratulated her on how well she was dealing with controlling her power. Feeling good about everything, she bounced down the hall to Jilla's lab.

She found Jilla setting up equipment on the lab tables and settled in to help while they talked. She told Jilla that her empath power had fully emerged, knocking her for a loop, about five days ago and although she had gained some control, she still had a hard time on occasion. She explained how and why the room and the bathroom were both buffered. Jilla was concerned and offered to stay at the Inn, to not hurt her, but Glinda declined. They talked like they used to, like cousins who truly care for one another.

Jilla told Glinda about the traveling that Pajul was doing for work, and all the little bits and pieces of gossip he had picked up along the way, with holding what she had heard about Elphaba for a more appropriate time. Glinda told her cousin about their weekend. She told her about the cabin and trails, swimming in the lake and the excellent food and playing cards. She was discreet of course, holding to her desire to keep her and Elphie's private life as private as possible.

"Little Cousin, I really don't want to upset you." Jilla said sitting on a stool beside Glinda.

"But I had hoped that this little thing you think you have for Elphaba would have played out by now."

"Jilla, it is not a thing. I am in love with Elphaba, we are actually courting. We go on dates on the weekends."

"Yes," Jilla sighed, "I am getting the impression that your relationship is more serious than I had anticipated."

"It is very serious Jilla. I am with the person I intend to spend the rest of my life with." Glinda said seriously.

"So tell me then, is she any good?" Jilla smiled mischievously

"Excuse me?" Glinda said

"In bed, is Elphaba good in bed. In whatever way girls manage that in bed."

"Jilla!" Glinda said shocked.

"I have no intention of discussing that subject with you."

"Which is code for she is lousy." Jilla chuckled

"Which is literally saying I have no intention of discussing that subject with you." Glinda glared.

"I know you Galinda, you are an Arduenna woman just like me…"

"True, I am an Arduenna, and if I were dating an upper crust boy, things might be different. But I fell in love with a quiet, reserved and very private girl. Our private life will never be fodder for casual discussion Jilla. Please try to respect that." Glinda said very seriously.

"I'll try, but it is not you. You love girl talk and hearing all of the stories I and the other cousins told."

"That's true, but I am not the same person as I was last summer. I've grown up a little and I love Elphie too much to betray her trust by turning our life into a girl talk session." Glinda said seriously.

"Alright Galinda, as I said I do not want to upset you." Jilla said soothingly.

"I'll drop the subject of sex. But tell me does anyone around here know about you two?"

"Manif and Dani do. I told Manif awhile back. They are both very accepting and supportive. You should take a few lessons." Glinda said a little bitterly.

"Fine, I deserved that, but you need to give me time. I have known you your whole life." Jilla said.

"Fair enough. Just try Jilla, Elphaba is willing. She is fine with you rooming with us and we want to take you to our favorite off campus café for dinner."

Jilla got up and hugged Galinda hard. She was not happy with the hold Elphaba seemed to have on her, but alienating her favorite cousin was not the way to go.

"Forgive me Galinda, I love you and want you to be happy and safe, that's all."

"Of course I forgive you and I am happy and safe." Glinda said.

Jilla kissed her on the cheek, helped her off the stool then she gathered her work for the evening and they walked over to meet Elphaba in the room.

X

Tyuron was thrilled to see Elphie and Glinda and to meet Jilla. Uliko was thrilled to see the girls, but had obvious reservations about Jilla. Jilla was a little taken aback by his abrupt manner of his speech and the fact that he just brought out what ever he wanted them to have. She was very happy with his choice though and really enjoyed the thinly sliced beef mixed with thinly sliced vegetables in a slightly tangy sauce and the seasoned rice. She noticed that she and Galinda were eating the same thing, but Elphaba's seemed to be without beef. She asked about that and it started a little conversation about Elphaba. Glinda was pleased that her love and her cousin were being civil and trying to get along. After dessert, Glinda excused herself to go and ask Uliko for some fig whip to take for a snack later and he happily obliged providing her with a big bowl of the fluffy treat.

Back in the room Jilla settled in at Glinda's desk to work, Elphie into her chair to read and Glinda into hers to sketch.

"Elphaba, I hope you do not expect preferential treatment simply because my cousin has a thing for you." Jilla said in a half joking tone.

"Not at all." Elphaba replied evenly.

"I do not expect it or even want it. And I hope you do not expect me to go easy on you intellectually simply because I am in love with your cousin." She added sweetly.

"Alright." Glinda said.

"I'm going to take a bath now, the undercurrents in here are getting a little intense."

She went into the bathroom and shut the door buffering herself from the barely veiled contempt that was beginning to fill the room.

"I'll go talk to her." Jilla sighed.

"No Jilla, don't. She is better off in there alone for now. I'm sure she told you that room is buffered against emotions."

"She did."

"I apologize Jilla, I should not have responded they way I did." Elphie said.

It was a true, but incomplete thought.

"Well I meant the words, but I apologize for the tone." Jilla said.

"Jilla, I can hold my own in your class. I care nothing for the magic but the rest of it does interest me. I expect to be treated no better, and no worse than every one else in the class." Elphie said trying to set some expectations.

"Fair enough. I will tell you though that the class is small. There are only six in there and you are the only female."

"That should be interesting." Elphie smiled.

They went back to their separate activities and things were calm by the time Glinda emerged.

"Next!" She smiled.

"I'll go." Jilla said.

Glinda showed her where her things were, then as soon as the bathroom door was shut. Elphie gathered her up into a hug, carefully avoiding the damp ponytail.

"I'm sorry my sweet. Jilla and I talked it out civilly." Elphie said.

"I know, I wasn't upset, but the two of you at once was wearing on me. I'm fine now."

She gave Elphie a gentle kiss, then a more enthusiastic one.

"I needed that." She said staying in Elphie's arms.

"Remember your promise Lyndie. Protect yourself however you need to."

"I did Elphie, I will be fine. I talked to my empath counselor today. I am well armed."

Elphie kissed her again, slowly and deliberately. Jilla poking her head out to ask for bath salts interrupted it. She rolled her eyes and was a little repulsed at the sight of her cousin kissing Elphaba like that, but Glinda got only a flutter because the door was mostly shut. Elphie pulled away from Glinda, blushing madly.

"Let the games begin." Glinda sighed.


	89. Chapter 89

Glinda sat up, stretched and looked around the room. Elphie was gone, which was no surprise, and Jilla was sitting on her cot putting on her shoes.

"Well it's about time sleepy head." Jilla smiled.

"Good morning to you too cousin." Glinda smiled in return.

"Do you have time to wait on me, so we can have breakfast together?"

"Yep, but make it quick." Jilla chuckled.

"Where's Elphaba anyway?"

"Her class starts earlier than mine. We'll be meeting for lunch though. Join us?" Glinda said from the bathroom.

"Possibly. In that little café downstairs?" Jilla asked.

"Uh-huh." Glinda said with a hair pull in her mouth.

"We have a regular table on the patio."

Jilla got up and went into the bathroom. She was going to comment on the table but thought better of it.

"Galinda, what a unique set of bracelets." Jilla commented fingering the thin bracelets around her cousin's wrist.

"They are aren't they. Byjon designed them for us. One of them is Elphie's." Glinda said going into the room to get her shoes.

"Byjon, as in The Byjon, the tailor." Jilla said with a hint of envy.

"The one and only. Elphie stopped wearing hers because it got in her way when she …well does whatever it is she does in that lab. So I wear it with mine." Glinda said with a goofy smile.

"How very romantic." Jilla said coolly.

"Are you ready to go eat?"

"Just let me grab my things. And yes, It is romantic." Glinda smiled.

As they were getting ready to leave Norven showed up at their door with a parcel and Glinda had him put in on the coffee table.

"Oooooh it's from Lofier, just let me peek before we go." Glinda said excitedly.

"Who is Lofier and why is he sending you gifts?" Jilla asked

"Not me, Elphie." Glinda said looking into the box with a little squeal.

"The lab coats are here… and all these different kinds of gloves. Elphie will be thrilled."

"She is capable of being thrilled?" Jilla asked sardonically.

"Of course she is, don't be absurd. Now we can go." Glinda said happily.

Jilla sighed and shook her head as she followed her cousin out of the door.

z

"Ah Elphaba, what a pleasure to see you again. I was hoping you would show up." Elphie's new lab partner said as she walked into the advanced chemistry laboratory.

"Why wouldn't I show up?" Elphie asked.

"I'm sure being one of only two females and the only undergraduate in here has to be intimidating."

"I am not easily intimidated Ran." Elphie replied.

Elphie regarded her new lab partner. Ranclov Rankel, graduate level Advanced Scholar in chemistry and Professor Thiol's Research Assistant. He was purported to be brilliant, and he considered himself so. Elphie found him to be arrogant and irritating.

"That's very good. Little fishes in big ponds often are. Well come on my protégé, here is your area. Professor Thiol specifically requested I set us up away from the sinks and incident hoses. Frankly I think that is a mistake; novices should be where we can clean up them and their mistakes easily. But hey, he is the boss. Now just sit and get acclimatized, I have some things to do. And try not to get into too much trouble." He said with a slightly patronizing air

Elphie watched as the pompous man hurried out of the door. She put her things down at her station thinking how much he liked to hear himself talk. Not in the adorable and wiggly "I'm so excited" way that Glinda did, but in an annoying "I am the only one who knows anything" way.

She sat at her station and looked around. She felt very at home here, at ease and confident. Although this lab was different from the biology labs she was used to, it was very much like Lofier's lab. There were fans and ducts in the wall for ventilation. Along the wall farthest to her right was a long counter with many different sinks, and washing areas. On the walls that were immediately to her left and behind her were counters where different pieces of equipment were. There were shelves underneath, some with glass doors, some open that held books and supplies. There were also several tall glass fronted cabinets that held many types and sizes of clean unused glass dishes, beakers, flasks and rods, and other such things and two yellow metal cabinets with red warning symbols on them that she knew contained the most hazardous materials. In some low cabinets were glass bottles and flasks containing liquids, all tightly sealed with glass or cork stoppers in others there were powders in mason type jars, the kind with clips that kept them sealed. There were portable chalkboards scattered about the room and a long one attached to the front wall near the Professor's workspace. On the walls were element charts and other references, as well as framed portraits of Oz's most famous scientists, one looked a little like Lofier on of what he called his mad scientist days. There were other rectangular workstations, some for two people and some, like hers, for one. But they were all set up the same way, wooden bases with various sizes of drawers and cubbyholes and hard easily cleanable tops. They also had a three-sided vented structure with a hood sitting on one end. Lofier had explained that mixing certain chemicals in this kind of set up allowed for proper ventilation of the fumes. There was also a scale and as well different heat sources at each station. She looked at the scale on her bench and picked up one of the little counterweights and put it one of the metal plates, then put her pen in the one on the other side. The side with the weight went down. She smiled as she tried different counterweights until she found a tiny one that balanced out her lovely silver pen. The balance at Ran's station was different, more sensitive and encased in glass, for more accurate weighing of powders and other fine materials. Lofier called it a Mettler.

Elphie stopped taking in the room and noticed that the other students had filtered in and were choosing stations. There were 10 in the class, including her and Ran; all of them except her were graduate students.

She suddenly felt very nervous and out of place and took a deep breath to calm herself. She relaxed slightly when Professor Thiol came in and smiled at her, but tensed right back up when he asked her to stand to be introduced.

z

After breakfast Glinda and Jilla walked together to the Sorcery Building. Glinda had not been in close proximity to large groups of people since before her weekend away and went immediately into the buffer room to recover. Luckily her spell writing seminar was in the morning and it met in small groups that gathered in various comfortable spots to work informally during the first half of the session. Glinda's group agreed to meet in the empath room. Once she adjusted to the other four people in her group, she managed very well.

"Glinda, how about for our final project we create a new shielding spell for you." Loma said.

"One that is easier to cast, and more selective." A boy named Grejik said.

"We talked about it while you were out last week." Loma said.

Everyone nodded.

"That is so nice of you all. And I think it would be a good project, not to mention helpful." Glinda said overcome with emotion.

The group worked out some details to present during the full group session after break then Glinda excused her self and ventured down to Jilla's classroom.

"Hey little cousin, are you okay?" Jilla said with concern.

"I am. My group met in the buffer room, so I've had time to get my bearings back." Glinda smiled.

"Lunch at the café may be hard though."

"Hmmm. Well if you don't think you can, I'll go get you something before my meeting." Jilla offered.

"No need, but thanks. I'll send a message to Elphie. She will worry if I am not at our table."

"She keeps that close a tab on you?" Jilla said suspiciously.

"Not at all, we just have a standing date for lunch." Glinda said casually.

" Okay then, if you are sure you are alright." Jilla said not really convinced.

"I am sure, but thanks cousin." Glinda smiled warmly at her cousin then went to go write a note for her love.

z

"Room service!" Elphie chuckled as she banged on the buffer room door with her foot.

Glinda who had been studying alone in the room bounded up off of the sofa with an excited giggle.

"Your lunch Miss." Elphie said formally as she walked in carrying the loaded down tray.

"Thank you very much, you may put it on the table." Glinda said with a wide grin.

"And here is your tip."

She took Elphie and kissed her passionately several times.

"Hmmm, everyone else just gives me money." Elphie smiled.

"I may make this job permanent. Will there be anything else Miss?"

"Actually yes, I would like it very much if you joined me for lunch." Glinda said in a very authoritative manner.

"Oh no Miss, I dare not. I have it on good authority that your girlfriend is a very mean green thing." Elphie responded straight-faced.

"Oh her. She is harmless, and probably hold up in her dreary ole lab." Glinda said with a coy smile.

"So she neglects you." Elphie said moving closer to Glinda.

"Very much." Glinda said trying not to giggle.

"Does not provide you with the care and attention a girl of your station and beauty deserves." Elphie said in a quiet voice.

"She is a mean green thing." Glinda pouted.

Then unable to contain herself any longer collapsed against Elphie in a fit of laughter.

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda said through residual chuckles after the laughter subsided.

"We need to play this game again when we can see it through to its logical conclusion."

"Logical conclusion?" Elphie said arching her eyebrow.

"Hanky panky of course." Glinda giggled then gave Elphie a light kiss.

"Of course, how dense of me." Elphie smiled.

z

While they ate their sandwiches and salads, Elphie told her about the chemistry lab and her arrogant lab partner.

"Oh and I brought you a little present from the lab, because you had such at hard morning." Elphie smiled.

"Well to be fair, it wasn't all that hard. But I'd still like my present." Glinda bubbled.

From her pocket Elphie pulled a long, thin glass rod, about the length of two pens that had a little bowl that curved in slightly then flared out at the top. As she handed it to a confused Glinda, she thought how much its top looked like a vase for flowers.

"It's called a thistle tube. I thought you would think it was cute, and fun for stirring your tea." Elphie said taking the gift, cleaning it off and putting it in Glinda's glass of iced tea.

"See." Elphie smiled as she swirled the glass rod in the glass.

"Elphie, you stole lab equipment for me." Glinda giggled.

"Well, technically yes, but it was a part of a batch of glass things that came from a place in the Emerald City. It's brand new, but flawed. It was going to be sent back." Elphie reasoned.

"Well , your heart was in the right place, pilfering for love." Glinda laughed.

"Maybe you should tell your professor about BirdWing, maybe he can blow your glass stuff for you."

"My sweet, that is a wonderful idea, I'll do that." Elphie smiled.

Glinda told Elphie about her morning and the package that came from Lofier. They chatted about that and about how Elphie was feeling about starting the potions class. Reluctantly, Elphie gave Glinda a playful kiss and dramatically trudged off to class, much to her love's amusement.

z

Elphie walked into the potions lab and went to an empty table in the back. Four of the other students were already there and she felt them stare at her as she walked by. She groaned inwardly as one of the approached her.

"Your Excellency." The man said bowing deeply then holding her chair for her.

"_What in the hell is a Munchkin doing in a potions class at Shiz?"_ Elphie thought unhappily as she sat down.

"My name is Voriz Chasit and it is a great honor to meet you, your Excellency." He said with deference bowing again.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Chasit." Elphie said utilizing her Thropp Third Descending manner.

"Oh please Your Excellency, I would consider it an honor if you would call me Voriz." The man said sincerely.

"How can I refuse such a request." Elphie smiled pleasantly.

"And I have one to ask in return."

"Ask anything Your Excellency, it will be yours."

"Voriz, I am but a mere student here at Shiz. I would consider it a personal favor if you could address me as Elphaba." Elphie said knowing full well the chances of that happening were slim.

"Oh I couldn't… It would be…unseemly." The man stammered.

"Voriz, I promise you addressing me as a fellow student would be the greatest honor you could pay me here at Shiz." Elphie said with sincerity in her words, eyes and smile.

"Then it shall be as you desire Your Ex…Miss Elphaba." Voriz smiled.

"Thank you, I appreciate your accommodation."

Jilla had been listening to and watching the exchange between Elphaba and the other student from the doorway of the supply room, wondering what in Oz was going on. But she put her curiosity on hold.

"Good afternoon everyone." Jilla said pleasantly as she went to her desk.

Voriz bowed to Elphaba then went to take his seat and chiding himself for the highly presumptuous thought of sitting at the table with her.

"I'm Jilla Newboron and for the next two weeks I'll be showing you some of the fundamentals of making potions. Now I want this class to be informal and friendly so we will begin with getting to know one another a little. As I said my name is Jilla and I am a sorceress from the Emerald City…"

Elphie only half listened as Jilla told the class a little about herself and what she wanted to accomplish with this class. She was more attentive as her classmates told a little about themselves and why they were in the class. There was an accountant, a city official, a pre medical student, a craftsman, and a shopkeeper. They were from all parts of Oz and were there for everything from business reasons to curiosity.

Voriz worked for a small business that supplied fruits, vegetables and botanicals to various places around Oz, some of which used them for magical purposes and his boss thought this seminar would be beneficial for business.

When Elphie's turn came she merely stated her name and that she was there as a requirement for one of her other classes. Jilla asked her to elaborate a little and she merely added that she was a student here at Shiz taking chemistry and alchemy. Jilla, with a pleasant smile added that she was an Advanced Scholar and Shiz's undergraduate Top Student.

There was a little more getting to know you banter, which Elphie suffered through reluctantly. Then Jilla started showing them the tools of the trade, as she called them. They all gathered around a table as she showed them a mortar and pestle, special tools and boards for cutting and chopping, implements for mixing and measuring, pots, bowls, vials and a few of the powders, liquids and solids used in potion making.

z

Glinda was sitting with her group in the lounge, where they usually met. She was actively working to control the influx of emotions she was receiving which sometimes took her concentration away from the discussion. Her group was supportive, happily going back over things that she zoned out on. When break time rolled around, she glanced down the hall, hoping to see a very special black clad green girl appear around the corner and was disappointed when she did not.

z

"So what was all the fuss before class started." Jilla asked pulling Elphie into the supply room after she released the class for break.

"He is a Munchkin." Elphie said, thinking that covered the situation.

"I know that, but why all the bowing and scraping."

"Jilla, you know perfectly well what my position is in Munchkinland. He was behaving appropriately."

"You're kidding." Jilla said a little disgustedly

"I do not require or even want that kind of attention and have taken measures to temper it somewhat. Jilla please just ignore it." Elphie said with irritation

"Well if starts to disrupt…" Jilla started.

"There you two are." Glinda said coming into the little room.

"Well there is no blood and you are both still breathing, so I'll assume things went well." Glinda chuckled sensing a great deal of tension on Elphie's part.

"Well it was for her, she has a fan club already." Jilla said a little snidely.

"It's not a f…oh never mind." Elphie said and left.

"What is going on?" Glinda asked.

"I'm sure she will complain about it later, How did you manage out in the world little cousin?" Jilla asked.

"I did very well I think. It's getting easier anyway." Glinda said wanting to go talk to Elphie.

"I'm glad, I was concerned." Jilla smiled.

"Jilla, we will meet you in the room before dinner, okay. I want to talk to Elphie before break is over. I hear her teacher is a tyrant, and I wouldn't want her to get in trouble the first day." Glinda smiled and winked at her cousin then went to go find Elphie.

"Want to walk me to my class and tell me what happened?" Glinda said quietly handing Elphie her books.

"There is a Munchkinlander in class." Elphie said knowing this time it would be enough.

"I see." Glinda said.

"And that is the last thing you need right now."

"Yes, it is." Elphie sighed.

"And Jilla was giving you grief." Glinda said.

"In a way, but don't worry about us Lyndie."

"I'm not worried about you two, I'm worried about you." Glinda smiled.

"I'm fine. We'll talk later." Elphie smiled.

"Okay. I'll come by after class and you can walk me home." Glinda giggled taking her books.

"I like us having class in the same place."

Glinda breezed into her seminar room and Elphie hurried back to the potions lab, walking in just as Jilla was starting.

"I apologize." Elphie said as she went to her seat.

Jilla merely nodded.

The rest of the afternoon was spent learning how to use the mortar and pestle. Voriz had hurried to get Elphie hers the second Jilla told them to get one off of the shelf. He also brought her all of the other items Jilla wanted them to have. They worked on their own but compared notes and watched each other as they learned how to get different consistencies out of the different materials they were working with. Leaves could be broken into pieces or turned into liquid. Peppercorns could be made into coarse pieces or an extremely fine powder Elphie enjoyed learning the delicate processes and caught on very quickly. And she had to grudgingly admit that Jilla was very good at this. She demonstrated each technique carefully as many times as was needed, answered questions patiently and gave each student lots of encouragement and praise. Most of all, Elphie noticed, she seemed to genuinely enjoy what she was doing.

z

"Lyndie, I have to admit that your cousin's reputation is well deserved. She is a very good instructor." Elphie said as they walked back to their room after the afternoon sessions were over.

"Translation, she stopped giving you grief." Glinda chuckled.

"No she did a little of that, but she developed a very good relationship with the rest of the class. I was impressed."

Elphie opened their door and Glinda immediately took their things, tossed them on the coffee table and put herself into Elphie's arms.

"Mmmm it is so nice to feel only you." Glinda said curling up against Elphie's chest.

Elphie held her and kissed her head.

"Was the afternoon rough on you my sweet."

"No not really, Just feeling little hits or flutters coming from so many different people is wearing. I'm learning to absorb and block though, so it's not so bad."

Elphie did not say anything, she just let her girlfriend snuggle against her and talk.

"It's just so noisy in my head when there are a lot of people around. I think I am beginning to understand why you like solitude so much."

Elphie lead Glinda over to the bed and managed to settle them into a snuggle. Glinda sighed happily and took Elphie's fingers. They sat quietly for a while then talked some more about their days and shared some gentle kisses.

"Okay, I've been sufficiently coddled." Glinda announced suddenly after giving Elphie a very fun loving kiss.

"I wasn't aware that was even possible." Elphie chuckled.

"For now anyway. I wanted you to see this. I received a letter from Momsie and Popsicle." She said handing Elphie her letter and settling back into her arms.

"My Dearest Galinda," Elphie read out loud. 

"_We received Elphaba's letter regarding the emergence of your empathic powers, as well as an update from your counselor. I am so sorry that your first major experience was a painful one. I can not even imagine how frightening it was for you. I take great comfort in knowing that your friends were so supportive and even more that Elphaba was there to care for you during that difficult time._

_According to your counselor you worked very hard and got through the initial onset courageously. She is very impressed with the choices you have made to deal with the fear and the pain you were experiencing. _

_My darling, I have known since you were born that you would be a powerful sorceress someday. The emergence of this wonderful new power, as well as the maturity and grace with which you are coping with it, seals that destiny._

_Galinda, your Father and I are very proud of you. You are making good, solid choices in every aspect of your life and are becoming a woman of great character. You deserve to be very, very pleased with yourself. You not only have all of our love and support, but our respect and admiration as well._

_I know love and support surround you, but if you need your Father and I to come to Shiz before our scheduled visit, we will come at once._

_Give Elphaba a hug for us and know that we love you both._

_Momsie _

_Popsicle."_

"They think I am becoming a woman of character, and they respect me." Glinda sniffled when Elphie was finished reading.

"I can only agree with them my precious." Elphie said.

She sat Glinda up and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You are strong, courageous and I admire you so much. You are dealing with all of this beautifully." Elphie said quietly.

Glinda started to cry and Elphie held her close as she vented out her emotions.

"I think we are both strong and courageous." Glinda sniffled after a few minutes

They talked for a little while longer, until Glinda worked through what she felt about what her parents had said. Then it was Elphie's turn and they pulled all of the things that Lofier sent out of the box.

There were three lab coats, two of regular length and one that went to her ankles. According to the letter that accompanied them, all three had been treated and would repel liquids, but were not like her rain cloak. Glinda loved the special little added touch of a small ET that had been embroidered on the chest pocket of each coat. Then they pulled out a variety of gloves, some were long, others were wrist length and there were two pairs that were very thin and skintight. They were all protective against water and other non-caustic liquids, but to differing degrees. And there was one pair especially designed for the harsher liquids. They all had a little ET on them too. The letter explained that Mrs. Vuoim had insisted on putting her initials on them so she would know for sure that she was wearing the right coat and would be safe. There were also shoe coverings, goggles and protective face shields.

Elphie was overwhelmed at Lofier's generosity, but put it all into perspective very quickly when she saw Glinda donning the gear.

"You are utterly adorable." Elphie laughed when she saw Glinda in one of her coats, a pair of gloves and goggles.

"I feel very scientific." Glinda giggled.

She wiggled and danced around the room, giggling merrily.

"Well it's about time!" Glinda said when Jilla walked in while she was wiggling.

"I am starving."

"What in Oz are you doing?" Jilla said.

"Modeling one of Elphie's lab outfits." Glinda chuckled.

"It's not an outfit." Elphie said.

"You see it your way, I'll see it mine. But whatever it is you look sexy as all get out in it." Glinda chuckled.

"Oh please." Jilla said rolling her eyes.

"Lets go eat while I still have an appetite."

X

Dinner was a nice civil affair, until Dani and Manif joined them and Elphaba and Manif started in on each other. On the way back up to the room, Glinda tried to explain to Jilla that that was always how they related to one another and she would be worried if they didn't.

They settled in to work and homework, spending a couple of hours tackling their own tasks. Glinda finished her homework first and got out her sketchpad. When Jilla was finished getting ready for the next day's classes she went over and settled in Elphie's chair. Elphie continued to work happily at her desk, completely absorbed in studying chemical compounds.

"Is she always that focused." Jilla said staring at the oblivious Elphaba.

"Usually. Isn't that right Elphie?" Glinda said rather loudly.

"What? Did you need something Lyndie?" Elphie muttered.

"Nothing sweetheart, go back to your work." Glinda chuckled.

"That's not normal Galinda." Jilla commented.

"It is for her." Glinda smiled.

The two cousins spent time catching up, talking about the goings on in the Emerald City, what Glinda did on her last visit home, her art class, and Pajul's travels. During their talk Glinda went to their cooler, got Jilla some wine, Elphie some cider and herself some tea.

"Elphie, brief break time." Glinda said.

After she startled, Glinda handed her the glass of cider and kissed her cheek.

"You are getting extra study time because Jilla and I are catching up. Don't get used to it." Glinda chuckled.

"Thank you Lyndie, I was thirsty." Elphie said putting the half-empty glass on the shelf above her.

"And thanks for keeping her occupied Jilla."

"I thought she was some sort of genius, why all the study?" Jilla asked when they were settled back in.

"She does it for fun." Was all Glinda said on the matter.

The cousins sipped their drinks and continued to talk. Then they got ready for the next day, including Glinda laying out clothes for Elphie. They continued their chat while they each took a bath and got ready for bed. All the while Elphie was studying the books that the Ministers sent her from Munchkinland.

"Okay Elphie, enough." Glinda said wrapping her arms around Elphie's neck from behind and kissing her cheek.

"Jilla and I are all ready for bed, now it's your turn. Go bathe."

Elphie took off her glasses, rubbed her eyes and stretched. Then she gave Glinda a quick but affectionate hug.

"You are far too good to me." Elphie smiled.

"Don't I know it." Glinda chuckled.

Elphie quickly gathered her things for the next day and went into the bathroom to bathe.

"She's odd Galinda, just odd." Jilla said sitting on her cot.

"We all have our little quirks Jilla, even you." Glinda smiled.

"Maybe so, but how you put up with being ignored every night is beyond me."

"I am far from ignored cousin."

Glinda settled into her bed and told Jilla about their usual evening routine, study deal, and what they liked to do on weekends. They chatted about what was on tap for tomorrow and Jilla reminded her that she had an early meeting. After about half an hour Elphie emerged, in her night dress and ready for bed.

She shut off all of the lights then gave Glinda a kiss goodnight.

"I love you Lyndie." She said softly then gave her another kiss.

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda said reaching up and stroked the soft green cheek.

"Goodnight Jilla." Elphie called as she climbed into bed.

"Enough already, goodnight one and all." Jilla huffed.

Glinda chuckled and reached over to find Elphie's fingers. Since rearranging their room it had become their habit to brush fingers after settling in their own beds. Elphie reached out and they briefly linked their fingers feeling the familiar and comforting tingle.

X

Not too long after she had fallen asleep, Elphie woke up hearing uneven breathing, soft moans and mumbles and quickly sat up thinking that Glinda was having a nightmare. She focused on her love, who was sleeping peacefully, no sign of distress at all. She held her gaze on the beautiful girl, sprawled out on her stomach, blonde curls haphazardly spread out on the pillow and falling in her face, her soft snore even and adorable. She reached over and moved Glinda's hair off of her face and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Her focus shifted and Elphie realized that the soft groans were coming from Jilla's cot. She took a few steps in that direction and in the dim light saw her tossing slightly and heard the quiet vocalizations.

"Jilla, Are you alright? "Elphie said thinking that it was she who was having a bad dream.

"Elphaba!" Jilla said in a curt clipped voice.

"Oz! Go back to bed, I'm fine." She said through gritted teeth, and rapid breaths

"Should I wake Glinda?"

"Don't you dare, I said I'm fine. Now leave me alone." Jilla hissed.

Elphie shrugged and climbed back in bed. It wasn't long before the restrained moans and mumbles resumed, but this time Elphie ignored them and drifted back to sleep.

z

Glinda woke up and stretched and sat up looking around her empty room. She was by herself, but she knew she would be. Elphie had class and Jilla had an early meeting. She saw a note, resting in her doll's arms and smiled. She took in the faint scent of cloves then opened the paper to read Elphie's precise handwriting.

"_Good morning Lyndie,_

_You might want to check on Jilla this morning. I heard noises coming from her cot last night and thought she was having a nightmare. I asked her about it, but she just sent me back to bed. She sounded ill or maybe she had been crying. I thought you should know._

_I'll see you at lunch._

_I love you,_

_Elphie."_

"Well, this is going to be interesting." Glinda chuckled as she headed off to get dressed.

She got ready quickly, grabbed some fig buns and went to go see Jilla before her morning class.

"So I was informed that you had a bit of a rough night last night." Glinda smiled as she walked into Jilla's classroom.

"I had nothing of the sort, and almost had nothing at all thanks to your nosy roommate." Jilla said

"Jilla, Elphie thought you were having a nightmare." Glinda said reasonably.

"Oh come on!"

"Jilla, she honestly thought something was wrong with you and was concerned, alright?"

"Whatever."

"Look ,I have to go to class. I'm sorry she interrupted your private time, but she meant nothing by it. Be aware for future reference that she is a light sleeper and prone to bouts of insomnia." Glinda chuckled.

"Great, just great." Jilla muttered.

"We'll talk later." Glinda said and left her grumbling cousin on her own.

z

Elphie was doing a little catch up work on her own while the graduate students were working on their thesis assignments. Her assignment was to go and collect samples of various bases, compounds and elements and create a reference list of how certain ones reacted with others. It reminded her of a scavenger hunt game she had read about once, and she was enjoying herself immensely. She spent all morning at this, working mainly on her own. Professor Thiol would come to her workstation periodically and check her work, answer questions and give her new samples to collect. Ran came over too, to point out the obvious and generally irritate her. The morning flew by and before Elphie knew it she walking happily to meet the love of her life for lunch.

Glinda was able to meet with her group, in their usual spot in the lounge, without too much difficulty. She did, however send for Jilla to meet her in the empath room during break, so she could settle down and regroup. Jilla met her and they talked some more about what had happened. It took awhile for Glinda to convince her cousin that Elphie was not a voyeur, or sneaking around spying on her, that she really was just concerned. But at last she seemed to believe her.

"_Now, I have to figure out have to explain this to Elphie, when she asks."_ Glinda thought to herself, as she went back to her spell writing seminar.

z

Elphie saw Glinda sitting at their table, writing something.

"Working at lunch?" Elphie grinned.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda beamed.

"No not really, just jotting spell notes."

"How was Jilla this morning, was everything alright last night?" Elphie asked sitting down.

"She's fine, but don't get comfortable. Let's go up stairs and eat."

"Are you alright Lyndie?"

"I am okay, but you want to know about Jilla and here is not the place." Glinda said with a slight smile.

Elphie looked at her girlfriend with an arched eyebrow, but did not say anything. They got some lunch and took it up to their room.

"First this." Glinda said after they put their things down.

She put her arms around Elphie and indicated in no uncertain terms that she wished to be kissed, properly.

Elphie obliged and they shared a slow passionate kiss and a long affectionate hug before settling in their chairs with their lunches.

"Why all this mystery about your cousin." Elphie asked.

"No mystery, it is just a little delicate and you will be more comfortable hearing it up here."

"Doesn't help the mystery." Elphie smiled.

"My love, Jilla was not having a nightmare last night. She was…pleasuring herself." Glinda said then searched Elphie's face for signs of comprehension.

"As in what you call a happy ending?" Elphie said as she tried to wrap her head around the information

"That would be it." Glinda smiled

"Women can do that?" Elphie said in astonishment.

"Well Jilla does."

Elphie was blushing like crazy. And Glinda could feel that she was very confused and upset.

"I can't believe I am so naïve." Elphie said bitterly.

"You're not. Elphie how could you be expected to even assume that something like this would happen. I wasn't even sure you would know what I was talking about. I was prepared to draw you a picture." Glinda chuckled, hoping to ease her love's obvious distress.

"I read about such things in a book, but they never mentioned women. And my father preached against it all of the time, but only directed at the men. He said it was a sin." Elphie said.

"Well Momsie mentioned it in one of our talks and she said it was normal and healthy and she was talking about for women." Glinda said a bit defensively.

She was bristling a little at more of Elphie's father's intolerant words; she caught Elphie's gaze and a quick but significant look of understanding and reassurance passed between them

"Elphie listen to me. Jilla misses Pajul very much and what she did was just her way of… soothing and comforting herself."

"I interrupted a very private moment, how in the hell am I supposed face her now. She must be very embarrassed." Elphie said miserably.

"Jilla has no concept of embarrassment." Glinda chuckled.

"But she was annoyed and irritated. I explained that you were just concerned, not a voyeur."

"That does not help!" Elphie snapped.

"Don't over think this Elphaba, please. It is not a crisis. Jilla had no way of knowing you are a light sleeper and you had no way of knowing what she was doing. Now she knows you tend towards insomnia and you know she tends to …comfort herself at night. I am one hundred percent positive that she will be much more discreet now, and will probably get a room in guest quarters as soon as one opens. Okay?"

"Well at least something good will come of this." Elphie smiled.

"But I now need to go and face her in class."

Glinda stood and pulled Elphie into a hug.

"Don't fret my love. She has already forgotten about it, I'm sure. Just go to class, try not to blush and all will be well"

"Alright, but I reserve the right to revisit this conversation at a more appropriate time."

"Fine with me. You bring your books and I'll bring my sketch pad." Glinda laughed then gave her dark green love a hearty kiss.


	90. Chapter 90

"I'm sorry Mrs. Newboron." Glinda said in her best contrite voice.

"It's my fault that Elphaba is late for class. It won't happen again."

They were not late at all; Glinda was just trying to help Elphie ease into her first after conversation encounter with Jilla. Elphie was still a little flustered, but not overwhelmingly so. She coped by saying a quick hello to Jilla and walking back to her table.

"Well see that it doesn't." Jilla smiled at her cousin.

"So what's on tap for today?" Glinda asked eyeing the things on Jilla's desk.

"Measurements." Jilla responded

"Something scientific. Elphie will love that!" Glinda chuckled.

"I live for pleasing Elphaba." Jilla said very sarcastically.

"No, I do." Glinda whispered with a little giggle.

"Please play nice."

"This isn't a game Galinda." Jilla said very seriously glaring at her cousin.

"I'll pop in at break." Glinda said eyeing her cousin curiously.

"Whatever you like little cousin. You'd better go before you are really late." Jilla said with an odd tone.

"I'll see you later Elphaba." Glinda called to the back of the room where her love was.

Elphie looked up from what she was doing and gave Glinda a slight smile and a nod then went back to her work.

As she stood in the doorway before she left, Glinda watched Elphie sitting alone in the back of the room alternately looking at a book and doing something with a mortar and pestle. The other students had filtered in and were chatting together not really paying much attention to her. Except for a man Glinda assumed was the Munchkin, who appeared ready to jump if Elphie so much as even looked like she required anything. Glinda knew her love could handle the Munchkin and was reasonably sure that Jilla would not throw her anything she couldn't handle. Even with this knowledge, she was glad that she was just down the hall.

Jilla watched Elphaba also. As she demonstrated how to properly measure out different types of potion ingredients and explained the necessity of exactness, she casually observed her cousin's infatuation in action. She cut, chopped, ground and measured carefully, with great attention to detail. She paid attention, caught on quickly, and seemed to like what she was doing. She was an instructor's dream student. And in under normal circumstances she would have been Jilla's. But this was far from a normal circumstance. Not only did her favorite cousin think she was in love with the odd, green colored girl, but her feelings seemed to be reciprocated. It was a disastrous circumstance. The students started practicing and comparing notes, working and chatting together, except for, Jilla noticed, Elphaba. She was as she was yesterday, working on her own.

"Elphaba, go over and work with your classmates, This is an interactive session not a solo endeavor." Jilla told her curtly.

"Alright, if you think it is necessary." Elphie smiled.

She took her things and moved over to where the five men were busily cutting things up and measuring them. The Munchkin businessman had a hard time focusing on his own work and finally Jilla saw Elphaba tell him something privately. After that he settled in and focused on his own work instead of on Elphaba.

"What did you say to Voriz, Elphaba?" Jilla said when break started.

"I told him to pay attention or I would have him thrown in the dungeon." Elphie said seriously then went in search of Glinda.

Z

Loma saw Elphie looking for Glinda and told her that the group had met in the empath room again because a group of school students was doing an orientation. All the angst, confusion and other typical teenage emotional turmoil coming from 50 fifteen and sixteen year olds had been too much for Glinda to cope with. So Elphie spent break in the empath room, listening to Glinda talk about her session.

"We actually did very little sorcery." Glinda chuckled after receiving a hug and reassuring her very concerned girlfriend that she was all right.

"Most of our conversation centered around our amusement that we are only two or so years older than most of those kids in orientation and comparing experiences from when we were that age."

"So how did yours measure up, or do I want to know?" Elphie smiled.

"Comparatively speaking, I was a very, very good girl. But let's just say it is a good thing that you were not here to hear the details. It would have taken you ten hours instead of ten minutes to return to your normal beautiful emerald self." Glinda laughed and gave Elphie a light kiss on the cheek.

They talked for a few minutes until Loma came in with something for Glinda to drink. Glinda said she would come to the potions room after class and Elphie hurried back to the potions lab.

"I thought Galinda was coming here during break." Jilla said when Elphie came in.

"She was in the empath room." Elphie said.

"Well…? Is she all right?" Jilla said testily.

"She is fine." Elphie replied and walked towards her table

Before Jilla could find out more, she was interrupted by a student with a question. Class started with an explanation of how the way ingredients are prepared affects their potency and effectiveness and a demonstration of six ways to prepare the same plant. Jilla put the class into pairs to work, teaming up Elphaba with her fellow Munchkinlander simply because she thought it would annoy her.

When class was over Elphie stayed at her table and worked with the measuring implements while she was waiting for Glinda.

"Elphaba, try and be a little more participatory in class." Jilla said going over to check on her.

"If you say so Jilla, but did it ever occur to you that there is a reason I was not working with the group, apart from my preference to work alone." Elphie said not looking up from her book

"Actually, yes. You think you are better than they are." Jilla countered.

"Hardly. It makes Voriz a little uncomfortable to interact with me so informally and as an equal." Elphie said rationally.

"My but you are arrogant." Jilla responded.

"Jilla you do not understand the dynamic here. But I will do what I must to…"

"Excuse me." A boy said.

"I have a message."

"Thank you very much young man." Jilla said with a smile reaching for the note.

"I don't think it is for you ma'am. It's for Miss Elphaba." The boy responded a little nervously.

"I am Miss Elphaba." Elphie said pleasantly taking the message from the boy.

"And thank you very much."

Jilla looked annoyed, but Elphie ignored her and read the note to herself.

"_Elphie,_

_Something came up and I am running a little late. I had to go back into the buffer room after break. I am fine, but Dr. Bikloam thinks we should deal with what happened now. I won't be much longer, so please wait for me. I'm sure that Jilla will not mind if you stay in the potions lab to work or read. _

_I promise you I am just fine, so don't worry._

_Lyndie."_

Elphie folded the note and started to gather her things.

"Was that about Galinda?" Jilla asked curtly

"It was from her, she is going to be a little late." Elphie said starting to go.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not according to her, but I am going to wait for her down by the buffer room." Elphie replied.

"Elphaba! You may think you have sole claim on Galinda, but I am her cousin, her family. If something is wrong, I deserve to know." Jilla said angrily

"I do not have any claim at all on Glinda, and I'm sure that if something were truly wrong we would have been summoned immediately." Elphie said coolly then handed her the note and hurried out of the room.

z

The TA's office was near the empath room, so Elphie went by there and was greatly relieved to see a friendly face.

"Hello Dani." Elphie said.

"May I come in?"

"Sure Elphaba, make yourself comfortable. I assume you are waiting for Glinda." Dani said.

"She sent me a note saying she would be a little late. Do you know what happened?" Elphie said concerned

"Nothing major and I know for a fact that she is fine." Dani said reassuringly.

"Please tell me what happened." Elphie asked sincerely.

"Our full group spell writing seminar takes place in the same room in which the orientation was held. Glinda was overcome by a phenomenon known as phantom emotion. It's residual emotional energy left over from a large group of people. It's usually not bad, but in this case I think the fact that they were all teenager made the emotional residue stronger." Dani smiled slightly.

"But she is unharmed?" Elphie asked, still worried.

"She is unharmed, fine and perfectly alright." Dani smiled.

"She asked me if she could be excused to the buffer room and I walked her over. She said that a lot of the teenagers that were there must have been feeling very, very… well frisky. She left because the residual sexual tension in the room was … well…"

Dani was not sure how to proceed with her reserved friend. Elphaba did not seem to understand and Dani did not want to embarrass her, but she was already blushing so Dani went ahead.

"She left because she was becoming a little aroused." Dani said quietly.

Elphie's eyebrows arched and her blush got deeper.

"So she is fine, she just wanted to get away from the intense residual energy."

"Glinda is going to think this is very funny." Elphie sighed.

"She already does." Dani chuckled.

"Very much so."

"Are you talking about me?" Glinda smiled walking in the office.

"Oh. I see you told her why I was late." She added, taking note of her love's dark color.

"I asked her to, I was worried." Elphie said.

"Bet your sorry now that you just didn't believe me when I said I was fine." Glinda chuckled.

"Did Dr. Bikloam go into the room?" Dani asked

"Yep. She said she felt it too, but thinks that my age and the newness of my power was why I felt it so intensely." Glinda replied with a smile.

"It is an uncommon phenomenon, from what I hear." Dani said.

"So she said. And she was thrilled to be able to experience it first hand." Glinda giggled at her little joke.

Elphie looked like she was about to explode, so Glinda stopped.

"I'm sorry Elphie. Dani would you excuse us please?"

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." Dani smiled and left the office.

"I am sorry Elphie, but it is very amusing." Glinda chuckled.

"I don't see how." Elphie said.

"Oh stop. Personally I think you are just jealous that I was sexually aroused and you had nothing to do with it." Glinda said in a teasing tone.

"At least not at first." She added with a seductive chuckle

Then she turned and bounced out of the office with a little wiggle in her step.

"Your going to be impossible all night aren't you?" Elphie said catching up with Glinda after a moment of regaining her composure.

"That's the plan, yes." Glinda giggled.

"I'll consider my self dually warned." Elphie smiled.

z

Glinda told Jilla about the phantom emotion incident over dinner, leaving out the sexual aspect for Elphie's benefit. Her girlfriend and her cousin were cordial, but barely spoke and Glinda could feel the tension. She told Jilla that they would meet her back in the room, and asked Elphie to take a walk with her.

"Alright Elphie, what's the matter?" Glinda said gently as they strolled slowly around a part of campus with few people.

"Nothing you need to worry about Lyndie." Elphie said sincerely.

"You can't be serious. What is coming from you is so strong, I'm beginning to hate my own cousin." Glinda said seriously

"I do not hate your cousin." Elphie said.

"I know that Elphie, but you are very frustrated. Please just tell me what happened this afternoon." Glinda asked calmly.

Elphie sighed and told her about being paired with Voriz and Jilla's reactions then about her reactions to the note. They talked about it for a little while and Elphie's tensions eased. Glinda knew that she was all right and teased her a little about being jealous of phantom emotions as they walked back to the room.

Jilla was working at Glinda's desk and as soon as they walked into the room Glinda could feel Jilla's dislike of Elphie instantly. Instead of confronting her about it, Glinda decided to keep things calm.

"Hey Elphie can we give Jilla her present?" Glinda said mischievously.

"It's your bailiwick my sweet." Elphie replied settling in at her desk.

"A present?" Jilla said.

"Uh-huh, Elphie and I bought you a present. We found it at a curio shop in town." Glinda said going over to the wardrobe near the beds.

"You are going to love it."

"Elphaba bought me a present." Jilla said suspiciously.

"We bought you a present, and stop being so paranoid or you won't get it." Glinda smiled.

"There is only room for one paranoid here, and that spot is filled." Elphie quipped.

"Shush Elphie." Glinda smiled and Elphie did too.

"Ok come over and sit here and close your eyes." Glinda bubbled, which made Elphie smile broader.

Jilla complied with a soft chuckle, enjoying seeing her cousin act more like herself. She sat down, closed her eyes and held out her hands.

"Okay little cousin, wow me." Jilla laughed,

Glinda took the potions pot from its satin bag and placed it in her cousin's hands, barely able to contain herself.

"Look!" She said excitedly.

Jilla opened her eyes and stared wide-eyed at the bronze pot in her hands.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" Jilla said unable to contain her awe.

"I do." Glinda giggled.

"Do you?"

"It's a Fuiop Potions Pot." Jilla said quietly.

"I know. You like?"

"Galinda, this is amazing. This is a Fuiop potions pot. You found a Fuiop potions pot at a curio shop."

"I think she likes it Lyndie." Elphie chuckled.

"Me too." Glinda said about to bubble out of the room.

z

Elphie sat at her desk doing her homework while the cousins talked excitedly about the potions pot. After a time, they settled down and Jilla went to work adding some magic demonstrations into her lessons in order to show off her new and powerful tool, and Glinda started her homework.

Homework for Glinda was the magical manipulation of objects. She spent her time making and unmaking the beds, rearranging clothes in the wardrobe, and books on the bookshelves. When she got bored of that she decided to annoy her girlfriend.

Elphie reached up and pulled her reference books back on to her desk.

"We have discussed this." Elphie said without looking up.

The only response was a giggle as her pen tried to write on it's own.

"Glinda please, I have work to do." Elphie sighed.

"Must you be so intolerant Elphaba?" She is just practicing her magic, you shouldn't inhibit her." Jilla commented.

"Frankly Jilla, this is none of your concern. And Glinda is free to practice magic however she chooses, as long as it does not involve my homework." Elphaba said icily then gathered up her things.

"I'll be in the parlor down the hall." She said to Glinda.

"I'm sorry Elphie and I'll behave." Glinda said sincerely.

" I am not angry Lyndie, but I do have a quiz. Feel free to levitate anything you want now."

Elphie gave her mildly distressed love a kiss and headed out the door.

"Why are you apologizing to her for practicing magic?" Jilla said sharply.

"I wasn't apologizing for practicing magic Jilla, I was apologizing for pestering her with it while she was studying. We had a deal." Glinda said with a sigh.

"She shouldn't be surprising your magic at all."

"Jilla she doesn't, ever. You have misunderstood this entire exchange."

"You used magic, she got angry, what's to understand."

"She is not angry…at me anyway. Now either you are going to believe me or not when I tell you my magic is not in the least bit suppressed, or you won't. But Elphaba is correct, How we make compromises is none of your business." Glinda said with no animosity.

"Galinda, this is just one compromise, what's next? Not doing magic around her at all? Not doing magic here in your room…"

"Cousin, you are way, way off track here. Glinda interrupted.

"Am I?" Jilla responded.

"Yes you are, and it is hurting me…literally." Glinda said going into the bathroom.

Jilla realized her misstep and immediately softened her stance.

"I am sorry little cousin, I am not trying to hurt you in any way. I'm calmer now, please come out and let's talk."

Glinda ventured out and settled in her chair. She was upset that Jilla was behaving so irrationally and told her so. Jilla countered by expressing her hesitation to believe Elphaba's magical intentions were honorable. Glinda asked her cousin to not push Elphaba where magic was concerned because there were things in play that she did not understand. They talked for a long time about Glinda's magical life and her studies. Glinda kept Elphie out of it as much as she could

"Jilla, I like it when we talk like this, like we used to." Glinda said at last.

"Me too."

"Unfortunately this talk is being cut short, because I'm getting tired and I need to get Elphie back in here."

"Oh for goodness sakes Galinda, she can take care of her self." Jilla said hating that Elphaba was ruining another good time with her cousin.

"Generally speaking that is true, but looking after Elphie makes me happy cousin, and you need to get used to that fact." Glinda said gently.

She kissed her frowning cousin on the cheek and left the room.

z

Glinda stood in a doorway for the second time that day watching her love work. Elphie was completely absorbed in something that looked like math, writing, reading and playing with the temple bar of her glasses.

"You might want to stop that." Glinda said quietly walking into the parlor.

"I was channeling teenagers earlier, there may be some left over friskiness."

Elphie stood up and looked into Glinda's sparkling blue eyes.

"I apologizing for snapping at Jilla and being abrupt with you my sweet." Elphie said sincerely

"No apologies Elphie, we both got what we deserved. I was being a pest." Glinda giggled.

Glinda felt an overwhelming desire to be held and kissed by the girl she adored.

"Time to come back home now my love, study time is over. And besides I need a hug." Glinda said walking very seductively towards the door.

Elphie smiled and gathered up her things then followed her girlfriend back to the room.

Jilla was in the tub when the girls came back in. Glinda wasted no time in taking full advantage of being alone and put herself into Elphie's arms

"This afternoon when I felt all of that sexual energy, I wanted you so badly. Jilla's in the tub…"

"And you want a kiss." Elphie said her black eyes dancing.

"I want to be kissed slowly, deeply and with passion."

"And what about what I want?" Elphie teased leading Glinda over to her chair.

"I'm only interested in what I want." Glinda giggled settling in on Elphie's lap

"But I guess I could hear you out."

"How noble of you." Elphie said shifting slightly so they were in what Glinda called the perfect make out position.

"I want to be kissed as well. An intricate, complex kiss full of subtle nuance and laced wi…"

"Sush Elphie." Glinda grinned and put her mouth onto Elphie's

They started out with lingering, gentle kisses and progressed to deep, intricate ones. They only had a short while but they made the most of each minute. Their fingers caressed each other's cheeks, necks and ears. Glinda's tongue traced over Elphie's lips and over to her ear, where she nibbled gently. Elphie softly massaged the inside of Glinda's elbow and moved her head to engage the lips that were driving her crazy. Fifteen minutes and many very explorative kisses later, Glinda gave Elphie one last deep kiss and got up, pulling her along

She put her arms around Elphie's neck and gave her a light kiss.

"Mmmmmm. That was nice." Glinda sighed.

"I like that homework."

"Feeling better." Elphie chuckled.

"Yep, Elphie kisses make everything perfect, even if it wasn't all that bad to begin with." Glinda giggled.

"Let's get ready for tomorrow, Jilla will be out soon."

Elphie smiled and pulled Glinda into another very intricate kiss.

"It's my room, and I shall do as I please." Elphie chuckled kissing her again.

" Fine with me, but if we get caught, don't come flustering to me." Glinda giggled.


	91. Chapter 91

Elphie put on her rain cloak and gloves and headed out into the early morning. She put up her umbrella against the steady rain, looking and feeling more normal in this situation than she ever had. She took her time walking to class, no longer fearing a shift in rain intensity or the direction of the breeze. Just as she had at Upland Manor, she felt an odd freedom and sense of normalcy. These feelings just added to the general sense of wonder that she felt this morning. As she strolled slowly in the rain, Elphie thought about the previous night. Spending that little bit of what Glinda called girlfriend time was very nice. And so was the little session that occurred when Glinda had called her into the bathroom to bring her a nightdress that she conveniently forgot. But what had truly stirred her emotions, was when Glinda had curled up against her chest, as she did when she needed a little extra attention for whatever reason. She did that every so often, but this time was different. Jilla was there, Glinda's favorite cousin and someone she had loved and needed her whole life. Yet when she needed some coddling before bed, she had gone straight to her.

"_This girl."_ Elphie thought to herself.

"This girl who has been surrounded by love and affection her whole life, actually seeks out my affection. Since birth she has had felt the loving touches and the heard the soothing words of her parents, aunts and uncles and Jilla. Yet now, even with Jilla right there. It was my touch and words that she chose. Who would have ever thought that I could provide that precious, doted on and very loved girl a source of comfort that she can not get from anyone else. What in my life prepared me for that?"

Elphie shook her head and chuckled as she took off her cloak and hung it on the coat hook by the door to the lab. This was a question that she did not need to find an answer for because as she was learning, the answer did not really matter. She could give Glinda what she needed, just by being the mean green thing she was.

She mused on this a while longer as she took things out of her book bag. Glinda had helped her get her things together, so everything in the bag and the bag itself smelled faintly like her. She took out one of her new lab coats and shook it out. A note fell out onto the floor.

"_Good luck on your quiz, even though you won't need it._

_Our little secret encounter last night was fun. Maybe again tonight?_

Until lunch. Same time, same table.

Guess who.

Elphie smiled and tucked the brief note into her dress pocket, then put on her lab coat. She loved how Glinda could turn anything into a game.

"That's not an official Shiz lab coat you know." Ran said, interrupting her moment of amusement.

"I am aware of that." Elphie sighed refocusing her attention.

"I have permission to wear what I need to wear."

"Oh, that water sensitivity thing." Ran replied rather coolly

"Yes."

"Elphaba, it is scientifically impossible to be allergic to water." Ran said with authority

"Perhaps, but allergic seems to cover the situation." Elphie smiled inwardly.

"So what, you break out in hives?"

"Ran, I am not going into detail here, but since you are my lab partner you should at least have cursory knowledge. Water and watery liquids in general burn my skin, severely." Elphie said casually.

"Humph." Ran grunted not believing her.

"Just don't let whatever it is get in the way o… Good morning Dr. Thiol." Ran gushed the last part.

"Good morning Ran. Elphaba, is that the lab coat you were telling me about?" The professor said.

"Yes sir, He sent me three. And different kinds of gloves." She gave the professor the gloves and tensed slightly as he felt the material of the lab coat.

"Fascinating, it feels no different. And what a nice little monogram." Dr. Thiol said.

"Lofier's housekeeper insisted." Elphie said, a little embarrassed.

"So I wouldn't put on the wrong one inadvertently."

On hearing the legendary chemist's name Ran stared wide-eyed at Elphie.

"That Lofier always did know how to find the best possible people, for anything." The teacher chuckled.

"Well now, stow your gear and get some gloves on young lady, it's a hands on quiz today."

"Yes sir. " Elphie smiled shyly

She was uncomfortable with the attention, but grateful that the special garments were not a problem.

"Lofier made this lab coat?" Ran said in astonishment.

"Certainly not. He developed something to treat the material with to make it repel liquids." Elphie smiled.

"Why would he do that for you?"

"He is a good friend of my roommate's parents. He created a special rain cloak material for me, at the request of my roommate's father. And he was intrigued enough to try and create something to treat a lab coat. You know scientists, always experimenting." Elphie chuckled.

"You've actually met him?" Ran said enviously.

"I spent some time in his lab over intercession. He is an extremely intelligent and interesting man." Elphie said offhandedly.

"You worked in Lofier's lab?"

"Yes, I just said that. Ran the quiz is starting." Elphie said pulling on her form fitting gloves.

The man moved over to his own station, all the while summing up his lab partner all over again.

X

Glinda sat up on her bed and smiled. Elphie was not there of course, but the memories of last night were.

Sitting in the chair making out, knowing that her cousin could catch them at any moment added a new kind of excitement. She thought she might understand a little better why Jilla enjoyed the exploits of her sex tour around the Manor. Getting Elphie into the bathroom for a little more kissing and caressing had been fun too, even if she could not convince her to stay. And as always, Elphie held and coddled her, no questions asked, when she had started to feel a little insecure for some reason. She knew that this had displeased Jilla, but Elphie was who she had needed at the time.

"Good morning Jilla!" Glinda called cheerily.

"Your roommate was rattling around here before dawn this morning." Jilla said testily.

"I'm sorry Elphie woke you. I'm sure she was trying to be quiet." Glinda said sincerely

"Thank you for being not so antagonistic towards her when she came back from the parlor last night."

Jilla just rolled her eyes and zipped up her cousin's dress.

"Don't start this morning Galinda."

"Jilla, I'm not. I was serious. I know you are unhappy with my relationship with Elphie and I acknowledge the fact that you are making some sort of effort." Glinda said looking at her cousin.

"Just make sure she does the same. Oh and by the way, if you insist on doing whatever it was you were doing with her in the bathroom last night, try not to giggle so loudly. It's nauseating." Jilla replied curtly.

X

Elphie was sitting at the table that she and Glinda normally occupied when they were forced indoors by the weather. She had finished the quiz early and was not allowed to stay in the lab and work, so she came to the café to study and wait for Glinda. She ordered lunch for both of them then pulled out her Basic Alchemy text and immersed herself in symbols.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled sliding into the chair across from Elphie.

"Hello Lyndie. How was your morning?" Elphie smiled at her obviously excited girlfriend.

"It was great! Guess what I did?" Glinda wiggled excitedly in her chair.

"Levitated the teachers books?" Elphie said straight-faced.

"No, not funny girl. I made a book disappear and then made it reappear all by my self." Glinda said proudly.

"Lyndie that is wonderful. I am so proud of you." Elphie said.

"Only two other people in the magical manipulation seminar did it." Glinda added beaming from ear to ear.

"I can not wait for you to show me tonight." Elphie smiled.

"Just not on my homework."

"I said I was sorry. And showed you too, or don't you remember." Glinda giggled.

"I remember, but don't think you can keep pestering me and then apologizing, no matter how thorough the apologize may be." Elphie said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Elphaba Thropp! What a thing to say." Glinda glared.

"I would never do such a thing."

"Yes you would." Elphie chuckled.

"For your information smartie, I was not going to pester you tonight. The apology however…" Glinda grinned mischievously.

"Speaking of smarties, How was your quiz?"

"Fine I think, it seemed easy anyway. Why did you bring one of my lab coats to lunch?" Elphie said just noticing the white coat over the chair.

"Oh Jilla said she was going to do some mixing demonstrations using the Fuiop pot. If you don't need it, fine, but at least use the gloves." Glinda reached over and gently touched the burn scars on Elphie's arm.

"We need to protect your beautiful skin. "

Elphie smiled and nodded. One day she knew she would have to tell her love about those marks, but the time never seemed right.

"I'll wear the gloves my sweet, and the coat if need be. Alright?" Elphie said reassuringly.

"Okay Elphie. And thanks for ordering, the chicken salad was delicious."

"Lyndie, Are we having dinner together before your class, or is this a leave early night?"

"Dinner together as far as I know. I am assuming you will do your homework in the library or lab, as opposed to the room tonight." Glinda replied.

""I was planning on the lab. Jilla can have the room."

"Elphie, she is trying." Glinda said quietly.

"Is she Lyndie? You know I will endure anything I have to for you. But your cousin is just biding her time until she finds something that she thinks will make me leave, or you come to you senses."

"Elphie I know that. But I have to hold onto something. Jilla was always my idol, I love her very much, and thinking that she does not care enough about me to want me to be happy is too painful to bear right now. And I still truly believe that she will see something in you, or in us together that will soften her feelings." Glinda said with a quiver in her voice and pleading in her eyes.

"Lyndie, I was not trying to upset you. I will do the best I can to restrain my natural inclinations, you know that. But I will not let her hurt you, cousin or no." Elphie said seriously.

"My protector. I know what you are dealing with on my behalf and I love you more than ever for it." Glinda whispered and gazed lovingly into Elphie's eyes.

"Now cloak up my love. I have spells to write and you have potions to prepare." Glinda smiled.

Elphie reached out and brushed her fingers against Glinda's. She didn't know how exactly, but she knew this would all work out, simply because Glinda would have it no other way.

X

Elphie listened with a certain interest as Jilla explained about the potions pot and its legend. She made it interesting, funny and relevant to the class. She carefully went over each step as she set up a demonstration, using the ingredients that they had prepared the day before, so they could see how things worked. She started with how the ingredients were inactive until combined in the proper order. For one demonstration she put in the last dry ingredient and small balls of light rose from the pot. The men in the class stared in rapt attention at each demonstration. Voriz looked intrigued and a little frightened, but Jilla was very patient and understanding with him allowing him to put in ingredients to create the light balls himself. She offered everyone a chance, but Elphie declined. Jilla noticed the Munchkin's reactions to the implemented magic and filed it away along with his reactions to Elphaba in general.

"Your Exc…Miss Thropp. Mrs. Newboron is preparing to use liquids in her demonstration. Perhaps you should stand back here." Voriz said with concern in his eyes.

Elphie couldn't help but smile at the man.

"I appreciate your concern Voriz, but I will be adequately protected."

"My apologizes Excellency, I did not mean to presume…" Voriz stammered.

"Please Voriz, I have taken no offense whatsoever." Elphie reassured the man as best she could.

"I am flattered that you feel the need to protect me from harm. I have these specially treated gloves to protect my hands and lower arms, and if needed a lab coat. Remember I am studying chemistry."

"Of course, Miss Thropp." Voriz said visibly relived.

Elphie was relieved when the man returned his focus to the demonstrations.

"Are the gloves really necessary Elphaba, you look silly." Jilla said when she saw her pull them on.

"I could not agree more Jilla, but I am under the direct orders of your cousin. Not only will you have to deal with her if I get splashed, but an irate Munchkin as well." Elphie chuckled at the thought, but Jilla found none of it even slightly amusing.

Elphie stood around with the others watch Jilla and them as they used water and other specially created liquids to create potions. Jilla let everyone practice the measuring and mixing, but once again Elphie declined to participate.

"Putting ingredients into the potions pot is not really doing magic Elphaba." Jilla said quietly as the others were working in a different potions pot.

Elphie feeling irritated picked up a pinch of pulverized leaf and dropped it into the Fuiop pot, glaring at Jilla the whole time. As Elphie's hand neared it, the pot let off a faint glow.

"Happy?" She said as pleasantly as she could.

"Gentleman, why don't you go ahead and go on break, we will work more with this afterward." Jilla said, her voice slightly strained.

"Elphaba, come with me." Jilla said glaring at her.

She stormed into the storeroom and when Elphie came in she shut the door.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" Jilla spat.

"Jilla what are you going on about, I did what you asked." Elphie said taking off her gloves.

'You know very well. How much are you hiding from Galinda?" Jilla was truly angry.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. But if it involves magic I am hiding nothing at all." Elphie said very irritated.

"Bullshit!" Jilla hissed.

z

As break time approached Glinda starting getting flutters of emotion that she knew were not coming from anyone in her group. As the flutters grew stronger she knew they were coming from Elphie and excused herself. She trotted down the hall to the potions lab feeling the irritation, annoyance and outright anger.

As soon as she walked into the room she was hit with a blast. Because she it came from two people she was very close to, she recovered quickly and opened the store room door.

"What is the matter with you two? I felt the flutters down in the lounge!" Glinda said angrily.

"Ask your cousin." Elphie said in a controlled voice

Elphie's manner was controlled, but Glinda could feel her extreme irritation.

"She seems to think that I am hiding something about my magical abilities from you."

"What? That's patently absurd." Glinda said very confused.

"Jilla I am aware of Elphie's abilities."

"Somehow I doubt that, come with me." Jilla took her cousins hand and pulled her into the classroom.

"Elphaba, you too."

Elphaba complied, but only because Glinda was there.

"Jilla please, you are being extremely unreasonable." Glinda said.

Jilla grabbed Elphie's hand and held it on the pot, causing it to glow brightly. Elphie pulled her hand away from Jilla's with force.

"Take your hands off of me, what is the matter with you?" Elphie hissed and went back to her table.

"Jilla, what's going on?" Glinda was getting hit very strongly from both of them.

"You know, never mind. Actually, right now I don't care. Jilla you are giving Elphie permission to be absent from the last half of class."

"What?" Jilla and Elphie said together.

"Elphie go to your hidey-hole and simmer down. I'll be there in an hour or so." Glinda said firmly

"Glinda, I do not need you to…" Elphie started angrily.

Elphie was interrupted when Glinda shot what Elphie was coming to know as her, I've had enough of this nonsense, glare.

"Fine." Elphie spat and went to gather her things.

She hurried out of the room nearly knocking over one of her classmates.

"Okay Jilla, I have no idea what is going on here, but Elphie is not hiding anything from me, at all. Now you settle down and finish your class. You and I will have dinner alone together before my art class and talk. I can not take much more of this." Glinda said quietly.

"Galinda, I did not mean to…"

"I know Jilla, you never do. Neither does Elphie, but it does not change the fact that you are." Glinda said looking in her cousin's face.

Then she walked out of the room and went directly into the empath room.

z

"May I come in?" Dani said from the doorway of the buffer room.

She had seen Glinda hurry down the hall looking visibly upset.

"Sure Dani, I'm fine, just decompressing a little." Glinda sighed

"Anything I can do?"

"Actually there might be. Why would a potions pot glow?" Glinda asked

Dani looked at the young sorceress carefully and asked her to elaborate. Glinda told her friend about what had just happened with Jilla and Elphaba.

"So you're telling me that the pot glowed when Elphaba's hand was near it?" Dani clarified.

"Yes, Do you know what that means?" Glinda said miserably.

"According to legend, the Fuiop pot recognizes power and will acknowledge the most magically powerful person in the room." Dani said calmly.

"And in this case it was Elphie, even though she is not a sorceress." Glinda said

"Apparently it does not distinguish between witchcraft and sorcery, it just recognizes power. Our family's pot responds to my oldest aunt." Dani smiled.

"Who would know of this little…peculiarity?" Glinda asked carefully, realizing the implications.

"Well certainly someone one of your cousin's skill level and experience with potions would." Dani responded just as carefully.

"Great, just great." Glinda sighed.

"A if we need this on top of everything else."

Glinda and Dani talked for a little while, and then Glinda asked for permission to miss the afternoon seminar, which Dani granted because she knew that Glinda would not make such a request unless it was really necessary.

z

"Elphaba!" Manif called seeing his friend hurrying out of the sorcery building.

Elphie stopped and waited for Manif to catch up.

"Is everything alright? You look upset."

"I'm fine Manif, there was just a little misunderstanding in potions class. Jilla gave me permission, sort of, to miss the last part."

"Sort of." Manif chuckled.

"Glinda told her to and then sent me to the library. She made it very clear that she would tolerate no argument." Elphie replied with a slight smile.

"You've got to love a feisty blonde." Manif laughed.

"Yes, and I do actually." Elphie smiled.

"Elphaba, is this a classroom situation that I can help you deal with?" Manif said seriously.

"No Manif, please. Jilla and I have been at odds since she got here, but it is between us and has nothing to do with class. In spite of how I feel about her personally, I think she is an excellent instructor."

"Alright. I trust your judgement Elphaba. But if you need someone to intervene, please come to me. Good instructor or no, Glinda's cousin or no, Jilla is a visiting instructor. You are the Top Student, and more importantly my best friend. I'm in your corner, no matter what." Manif said.

"I know Manif and that means a great deal to me. If the classroom environment suffers in anyway because of something Jilla or I do, I'll come to you immediately." Elphie said feeling a little more settled.

"Good." Manif smiled.

"And let's not make this skipping class a habit young lady. You may be Top Student, but you are still a student." Manif winked at his green friend and Elphie smiled at him then headed off to the library.

z

Elphie stood up as soon as she saw Glinda appear in the corner of the upper floor of the library that was now officially her hidey-hole.

"Please forgive me Lyndie." Elphie said gathering her love into her arms.

Glinda allowed herself to melt for a moment into those arms, then pulled Elphie over to the tattered sofa.

"There is nothing to forgive Elphie. This one was about Jilla and you just reacted." Glinda said reassuringly

"Lyndie you know I'm not hiding anything from you, right?"

"Oh my love of course I know that, I never thought you were not for a moment." Glinda said looking into Elphie's worried eyes.

"Please do not ever let Jilla make you doubt us and our trust in one another."

Glinda took Elphie into her arms and held her, needing the solace as much as Elphie did.

"Lyndie what happened?" Elphie said as she pulled away.

"I have not spoken to Jilla yet, but I talked to Dani." Glinda said setting in on the sofa across from Elphie.

Glinda told Elphie everything that Dani had told her about the glowing potions pot.

"Great, just great." Elphie sighed and Glinda giggled.

"I said the same thing." Glinda smiled.

"So you are telling me that I posses more magic than your powerful sorceress cousin and now she knows it. As if things are not complicated enough." Elphie sighed.

"Elphie, please listen to me. I feel the same way, but this is not a crisis. Please do not get upset or brood about it."

Elphie knew Glinda was right about it not being a crisis, but she was upset because this new wrinkle was adding more stress onto her already stressed out love.

"Well it does explain why she was acting like more of a lunatic than usual." Elphie smiled indicating that she was not in brood mode.

"Stop that." Glinda said with mock severity.

"Lyndie what am I supposed to do now, what? She already hates me…"

"No Elphie, she doesn't. She dislikes you, and does not trust you, but she does not hate you."

"I feel so much better now." Elphie said sarcastically.

"Elphie, I am going to talk to Jilla at dinner, just us. Do you mind?" Glinda asked stroking Elphie's cheek.

"You know I don't Lyndie. But you can not keep running interference between Jilla and me." Elphie said seriously.

"Yes I can, and I will. I know her and I know you. I can make Jilla hear me out and you are hopelessly wrapped around my little finger." Glinda smiled

"I can not argue with that, but I do not want you to get hurt."

"I am already hurt Elphie. But I am fighting for my family. I want the cousin that I love dearly and the girl that I am deeply in love with to at the very least be able to hold a civil conversation more than once a day."

"Then let us work it out." Elphie said.

"You two will have to come to some kind of resolution, but neither one of you are ready for that yet, at least Jilla is not. I'll be more hurt if I do nothing." Glinda said sincerely

"I am sorry my precious. I am sorry I can not figure out a way to fix this."

"Elphie, this is more Jilla than you, not that you are completely blameless. Her emotions about you and our relationship are jumbled and complicated, and this new revelation will not help. I can't feel anything clearly, except irritation. But I think that somewhere, for some reason, she is hurting too. I just do not know why or how to find out. Just remember, no matter what, you come first to me."

"It should never be like that." Elphie said bitterly.

"I know, and hopefully it won't. But that is my reality right now." Glinda sighed

"I am coping with this Elphie, I am. Maybe being an empath is helping, maybe it is just complicating things. But I am all right. As long as I have you, it will be all right."

"You have me Lyndie. Just tell me what to do, I'll do whatever you need." Elphie said her heart aching.

"I want you to not worry. I want you to pace this out, put it away and not dwell on it, then do your homework. I also want you to eat dinner and be waiting for me when Mr. Frama drops Dani and me off." Glinda said with a smile.

"I can do that. Lyndie I love you so much. I won't brood on this, but you can not stop me from hurting for you."

"I know Elphie. I have hurt for you before. I think it comes with the territory." Glinda said quietly.

She stood up, pulling Elphie along and curled herself against her chest. Elphie held her tightly for a long time, then gently pushed her away just enough to engage her in a soft lingering kiss that segued effortlessly into a slow deep one. It was the kind of kiss that Glinda needed at that moment and Glinda relished the show of affection and accepted it greedily. The gentle explorations of Elphie's tongue were reassuring, the soft caresses on her cheek and neck were comforting. The familiarity of her touch, scent and the warmth of her body all soothed Glinda and provided her with peace and strength, just as they had done on other occasions. When the long, intricate kiss ended Glinda laid her head on Elphie's shoulder.

"Thank you." Glinda said quietly.

"I said I would do whatever you needed. You needed that." Elphie said stroking Glinda's hair.

"I think I need it again." Glinda giggled.

Elphie smiled knowing that this time was more for pleasure than comfort, but she complied and repeated the kiss, with a little touch of playfulness thrown for fun.

"Sweet Oz but I love you." Glinda sighed, twirling herself under Elphie's arm.

"And I love you my precious girl. You have me Lyndie, all of me, no matter what." Elphie smiled twirling Glinda back into her arms.

"I know, and I feel safe and secure and ready to tackle anything at all. And now I am off to tackle my cousin…possibly literally." Glinda chuckled.

"You are an amazing girl Glinda Upland." Elphie smiled.

"I know." Glinda grinned mischievously.

"But we do not have time for that now, even though we are in a library."

She gave Elphie a quick kiss on the cheek and a happy little wiggle.

"Please eat dinner my love." She said as she left Elphie's little nook.

She bounced down the hall hearing Elphie's comforting chuckle and knowing everything would turn out fine.

X

It was still raining so Jilla and Glinda had dinner inside the café. Glinda started by telling her cousin about the conversation she had with Dani She did not try to soothe Jilla by glossing over Elphie's abilities. But she did try to defuse the situation by stressing Elphie's total disinterest in magic. Jilla countered by explaining to her inexperienced cousin how no one with that much power can have no interest in using it. The two cousins talked for hours, sometimes arguing, sometimes trying to understand. Glinda was upset that Jilla did not trust her and Jilla said the same thing about Glinda. Glinda cried a little and they ended up in her and Elphie's room so she could buffer herself against Jilla's emotions. This was the first thing in hours that broke Jilla's defenses even a little. It was a tangible reminder to her that she needed to back off because she was risking her relationship with her cousin.

"Galinda, I'm sorry, I really am. My feelings towards Elphaba have not changed, but I am not expressing them to you well at all." Jilla said.

"Jilla, I know you do not like Elphie and nothing you have told me adequately expresses why. I am willing to give you time." Glinda reached into the bathroom and pulled her cousin out.

"I love you Jilla, I look up to you and admire you, I always have. But today your inflexibility and unwillingness to listen hurt Elphaba, and I will not tolerate that."

"She did not seem hurt, she seemed angry." Jilla said.

"She was hurt because I was hurt." Glinda said simply.

"I am in love with her Jilla, it is not infatuation, it is not a crush. I will be spending the rest of my life with her. Deal with it Jilla, talk to me about her, instead of assuming she is not good for me. You are very close to the line here cousin. You need to figure this out."

There was a knock at the door and Dani called out that Mr. Frama was downstairs. Glinda called back that she would be right there then put her arms around her cousin.

"I want you and Elphaba both in my life, for the rest of my life, so don't force me to choose because I have already told you who I will choose." Glinda said quietly.

Then she kissed her cousin, gathered her things and left for art class. Jilla spent the rest of the evening stewing about how to deal with it all.

z

Dani met Glinda in the hallway and gave her a pat on the shoulder and a knowing smile. Manif met them by the carriage and Glinda gave him a hug and asked him for a big favor, which he agreed to do. As soon as the coach pulled away Dani encouraged Glinda to vent and Glinda did, pouring out all of her frustration at the situation with her girlfriend and her cousin on her reassuring and understanding friend.

Manif waved as he watched the girls pull away then went off to fulfill Glinda's request.

z

"Hello Elphaba." Manif said as quietly as he could after enter the little out of the way study corner.

His attempts to mitigate the startle factor did not work however, as Elphie nearly jumped out of her skin. Manif new there was no need to apologize and waited for his friend to refocus.

"Manif? What are you…Oh sweet Oz it's Glinda. What happened to Glinda?" Elphie said launching herself out of her chair.

"It's alright green girl. Glinda is just fine. I put her in the carriage with Dani less than half an hour ago, okay?" Manif said knowing that would be her reaction.

"She's fine?"

"She is perfectly fine." Manif agreed

"Then what in the hell are you doing here? Besides scaring me half to death." Elphie said slightly irritated.

"Your girlfriend sent me." Manif grinned.

"Did she now?" Elphie said her irritation ebbing

"She told me to tell you have studied and brooded enough then I am to take you to dinner at Tyuron's Café."

Elphie started to laugh, which truly surprised Manif.

"I know you do not have much of a sense of humor, but this is not funny."

"No, your jokes are not funny wise guy. Trust me this is funny." Elphie chuckled.

"Whatever you say. So let's pack up your stuff and get going, I'm starving." Manif laughed, enjoying his stoic friends rare display of amusement.

"Manif you do not have to accompany me to dinner." Elphie smiled.

"Actually I do. Glinda asked for a favor, and I agreed. I have no intention of not fulfilling it."

"Oh don't tell me you are frightened of a small blonde girl?" Elphie said arching her eyebrow in amusement.

"Hell yes I am." Manif chuckled.

"But that's not the only reason. We get to spend far too little time together my friend, and this is a perfect opportunity. Glinda said you might need to talk."

"You're kidding? She told you that?" Elphie said in amazement.

"Yep, and I might have some insights that could be beneficial here."

"Manif, I appreciate the thought, but I don't think that…"

"Put the stubborn away green girl. I am engaged to a girl who has a family the size of a small village. Do you really believe I got along with all of them right off the bat." Manif said looking directly and knowingly into Elphie's eyes.

Elphie considered this for a moment, realizing that he was right and confirming that Glinda was a genius.

"All right. I will go to dinner with you at Tyuron's, but only to save you from Glinda's wrath."

"How noble of you." Manif chuckled helping her get her things together.

"You would have faced her wrath too you know." He said as they walked down the back stairs.

"Possibly, but I, my friend am not frightened of her." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh please!" Manif retorted.

"You would be apologizing and groveling just like the rest of us poor saps who are under the spell of the women we love."

"Nonsense. I never grovel." Elphie smiled.

Elphie declined a carriage, but allowed Manif to help her on with her rain cloak. He carried the umbrella and her books and they baited and goaded each other all the way to the café. Tyuron seemed very concerned that Elphie was there with someone other than Glinda, but a quick explanation of the art class, and Manif's role as a good friend set his mind at ease. Uliko came out to assess the situation in his usual gruff manor, deemed Manif worthy and sent them out a scrumptious meal; beef and potato casserole for Manif and steamed vegetable pasta for Elphie. Manif was amazed that he got something he really liked and he didn't even order. As they settled in to eat, Manif told Elphie the trails and tribulations of getting to know Dani's family, especially her very overprotective brothers. Most of the stories were amusing, but a few were very serious and showed Elphie how hard it is for some people to accept a new person in the life of someone they care for. Some of the issues had to do with magic, some with personality. Manif told her that it never even occurred to him that all of the hassle and interrogation, the harassment and contention was not worth it. Dani is the woman he was meant to be with and he would be with her, period. He also said that Dani did her part sticking up for and defending him, especially at first, but in the end it was Manif that had to take control and basically tell the brothers that he was not going anywhere and to get used to it. Elphie listened to this and was very relieved to know that other families experienced similar problems. By the time it was time to squabble over who paid the check, she felt much better, and had an idea of how to handle her situation.

"Manif, thank you for telling me all of that." Elphie said as they walked back to campus to meet their girlfriends.

"Oh my pleasure, it is a great source of amusement for Dani and I now. But it was hard on us at the time, just don't doubt yourself, or how much Glinda loves you Elphaba." Manif said very sincerely.

"Manif sometimes the only thing I am sure of is how much Glinda loves me." Elphie smiled.

They resumed their preferred, battle of the wits form of conversation as they waited at the curb for the carriage. They stopped goading each other when the carriage arrived and both of their faces lit up when the girls stepped out. Glinda was wiggly with excitement and after quick good-byes and thank yous she dragged Elphie up to the informal parlor down the hall from their room.

"Elphie Guess what? Guess what?" Glinda said throwing her arms around Elphie's neck and wiggling in her embrace.

"What Lyndie? Tell me before you wiggle apart." Elphie chuckled.

"Remember my drawing? The one of the little bird?" Glinda said excitedly.

"I do, very well." Elphie blushed.

"The teacher said it was exceptional!" Glinda said at full bubble.

"He is going to put it in an art show in a few weeks. It's going to be on display at the Gallery!"

Elphie was speechless with pride for just a few seconds then she picked Glinda up and twirled her around. Glinda giggled and wiggled with sheer delight at the surprise display.

"I am so proud of you my little artist." Elphie beamed.

"Exceptionally proud."

They talked for a little while about the art show, and the art class while Glinda's exuberance settled a little. Then after some affectionate, but rather chaste congratulatory kisses Glinda told Elphie about venting her frustrations to Dani then what Dani had told her and Elphie told Glinda about her conversations with Manif. They talked until they both convinced that the other was indeed doing okay, then turned their attentions back to the art class.

"You know Elphie, we are practicing drawing detail, and today we drew a little room that had been set up. I focused on a specific corner, because it reminded me of your hidey-hole, except that there was a victrola there. I was thinking that maybe some time…"

"Oh please don't say it." Elphie chuckled

"…We could take our victrola up there, and stay after it closes…"

"Lyndie! It's a library." Elphie said aghast.

"I know my love, believe me I know." Glinda said with a mischievous grin on her lips and glimmer in her eye.


	92. Chapter 92

"You should have been back an hour ago." Jilla snapped vas soon as Glinda walked into the room.

"I'm sorry Jilla. I told you Elphie would be picking me up at the carriage." Glinda responded.

"Actually my sweet, I did not pick you up until we got to the informal parlor." Elphie smiled putting their things down on her desk.

Jilla glared at her and Glinda smiled, but shot her a "not now" glance.

"I'll go bathe." Elphie said getting a nightdress then heading into the bathroom with a slight smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I did not check in Jilla, I did not mean to worry you, really." Glinda said giving her cousin a hug.

"But I was very excited after class. Guess what?" Glinda bubbled.

Jilla saw the little girl excitement in her cousin's eyes and softened.

"What?" She smiled.

z

The cousins say in the comfy chairs and Glinda enthusiastically told Jilla about her drawing and the art show. She also told her a little more about the cabin and the spot where she had drawn the bird, and how much fun they had with Dani and Manif and how much fun Elphie and she had whenever they were out with the older couple. Then she told her about a party that was going to be at the sing-along bar on Friday night.

Elphie took her time bathing, listening to her love's excited chatter coming from the other room. She thought about how she had picked Glinda up and spun her around, and couldn't understand how she could be capable of such a spontaneous, carefree act. She shook her head, chalking it up to everything else that was good, new and spontaneous in her life… the vivacious girl who had fallen in love with her.

z

"Elphie, I forgot to tell you something." Glinda said when Elphie emerged from the bathroom.

"If it has something to do with a party this weekend, I heard already." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Since when are you in the social activities loop?" She laughed.

"Since you coerced me in to going to dinner with Manif." Elphie grinned.

"Elphie, I did not coerce you." Glinda grinned back.

"I left that up to Manif."

"You know that I went just to protect him from facing your wrath." Elphie chuckled.

"I do not have wrath. And you went because you enjoy Manif's company, but rarely seek it out on your own."

"You have wrath, believe me and I seek…"

"Oh please." Jilla said rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to take a bath."

Glinda heard Elphie chuckle softly as Jilla gathered her things and went into the bathroom.

"You are not helping." Glinda smiled.

"But I'm not hindering either, am I?" Elphie smiled back

"No you are not my love, not exactly." Glinda sighed.

Elphie went over and gathered Glinda into her arms.

"Are you all right Lyndie? You look tired all of a sudden."

"Maybe I am. I worked really hard to block out people at art class, then my own excitement got the better of me." Glinda said then sought out a kiss, which she received

"Well as soon as Jilla gets out I will run you a bath. I sent a note to Mr. Kwenyo and he sent over some more purple bottle mixture." Elphie said, stroking Glinda's hair.

"We really need to find a name for that." Glinda said.

"Call it whatever you like. It was made just for you." Elphie smiled.

"Lyndie, I would like to go by the shop over the weekend. I want to see Mr. Kwenyo, I sent him a note telling him we were going away last weekend, but I very much want to check in." Elphie said still holding Glinda.

"Of course Elphie. We'll go on Saturday, before our date. I miss him." Glinda sighed.

"We are still going on our date?" Elphie asked.

"I want to, I don't want to miss the concert on the Plaza. And I'd like Jilla to come too, she would enjoy it and she loves fancy restaurants like Vesyut's Terrace." Glinda said pulling away slightly and looking into Elphie's face.

"So it's not so much a date as an evening out." Elphie smiled.

"I'll be with you, that's all I need." Glinda smiled.

"So you won't be in the least bit disappointed that we will not be able to engage in our usual post date activities because your cousin will be sitting here glaring at me." Elphie said reasonably.

"She has to take a bath at some point." Glinda giggled.

They shared a quick but very affectionate kiss, then went about gathering their things for the next day.

When they were done Glinda was very excited about showing Elphie her new spell. But it did not go quite as it had in class however. Instead of a book disappearing, one of the bookcases did.

"Don't worry Elphie, I did this in class." Glinda said repeating the chant with a wave of her wand.

"And it worked, I swear."

Elphie simply chuckled and watched as her love franticly chanted and waved her wand.

"What worked little cousin?" Jilla said coming out of the bathroom.

Glinda told Jilla about her triumphant spell casting in class earlier that day and the less than triumphant one just now. Jilla listened with admiration at her cousin's burgeoning skills, and amusement at her miscast. As she was telling the tale Elphie went in and started to run a hot bath.

"Just get Elphaba to bring back the bookcase." Jilla chuckled.

"You said she can reverse your magic."

"And you said it was your specialty." Elphie countered from the bathroom.

"Jilla, please don't start." Glinda pleaded quietly.

"Fine." Jilla sniped.

Jilla chanted a simple reversal spell and with a flick of her wand the bookshelf was back in its place.

"Thank you." Glinda said simply.

"Elphie, Jilla got our bookcase back."

"Thank you Jilla." Elphie said.

"She has far to few books the way it is." Elphie chuckled.

" Ha ha, I am going to take a bath now, you two play nice." Glinda said waggling her finger at her cousin and her love.

"Your steamy bath awaits." Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda's cheek.

"Thanks Elphie. I won't be long." Glinda smiled and went into her sanctuary.

Elphie got a book and went to her chair to read. Jilla sat at Glinda's desk to work on some spells.

"You could have reversed that spell you know." Jilla said after a time.

"Possibly." Elphie replied without looking up from her book.

"But you don't perform magic any more." Jilla continued.

"That is correct." Elphie said.

"Why?" Jilla said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Elphie said staring at Jilla.

"You have enormous powers, but yet you refuse to perform even the simplest of spells. Why is that?" Jilla said in an accusatory manner.

"My reasons are none of your concern, Glinda is aware of them and that is all that matters." Elphie said calmly.

"Glinda loves magic and is used to being surrounded by it. You are being very unfair to her by denying magic." Jilla said.

"Her two best friends, and her closest classmate are all sorcerers, she performs magic in here all of the time. She is surrounded. And I am not denying anything. I fully admit that I am a witch and apparently posses great power, which by the way is mine to develop or not as I choose. I choose not to." Elphie said evenly.

Jilla made a disgusted sort of noise.

"Why is this so important to you?" Elphie asked after a brief pause

"Because magic is important to our family, and it is important to her. She deserves to be with someone who respects that."

"If you were paying any attention at all, you would see that I have a great deal of respect and admiration for Glinda's magical abilities, and support them whole heatedly. Personally I think this is more about what happened with your potions pot." Elphie said calmly.

"I have no interest at all in what you think. And this is not over Elphaba, not by a long shot." Jilla said quietly, but angrily.

"I am inclined to agree. We are young and have at least fifty or sixty more years together to continue this, so no hurry." Elphie smiled and went back to her book.

Elphie read while Jilla seethed and in about ten minutes Glinda walked out of the bathroom, turned around and walked right back in.

"What is the matter now?" She sighed from inside the open doorway.

"Nothing." Jilla huffed.

"We were just discussing magic." Elphie smiled.

"We are fine Galinda." Jilla said.

"Trust me you're not." Glinda said venturing back out.

Elphie had squelched her feelings toward Jilla and magic and went over to Glinda gathering her into a hug.

"I am sorry we hurt you." Elphie said holding her girlfriend close.

Jilla rolled her eyes

" I am sorry too Galinda. We were just trying to clear some things up." Jilla said.

Glinda pulled away from Elphie and gave her cousin a hug.

"Let's just let this go. I am exhausted." Glinda said.

"Do you want me to rub your temples Lyndie?" Elphie asked.

Glinda smiled at Elphie, knowing that she desperately wanted to make up for causing her distress.

"Not tonight sweetheart. But I will take a rain check." Glinda grinned.

"I love you." Glinda kissed Jilla on the cheek

"And I love you." She kissed Elphie chastely on the lips.

"If you were truly trying to clear some things up, I am very appreciative. If you were just poking at one another, knock it off." Glinda smiled and went to her bed.

"Good night little cousin, fresh dreams." Jilla smiled

Elphie pulled down the comforter and sheet on Glinda's bed.

"I am not angry with you, you know that right." Glinda said quietly as she hugged Elphie.

"I do know that. I love you Lyndie." Elphie said giving her a tight squeeze.

"And I love you Elphie. Good night my love." Glinda kissed her rather boldly giggled then crawled into her bed.

A blushing Elphie went over to her chair and settled back down with her book, In no time Glinda was asleep and snoring adorably. She listened to that sweet sound and to the sound of the rain hitting the window and used those familiar, comforting noises to settle, instead of just suppress her emotions.

Jilla gathered her things for the next day and thought about her conversation with Elphaba. It annoyed her that the green girl never seemed to get rattled and that she always had a comeback. But she did not know as much as she thought she did, especially about the potions pot. She turned off the lights around her and settled into her cot, thinking about the best way to use Elphaba's fear of magic to rattle her enough to make Galinda see her for who she truly was.

z

Elphie opened her eyes and shot out of bed. She heard the thunder rolling outside and heard Glinda whimpering in her sleep. She also heard Jilla getting up.

"Go back to bed Elphaba, I've got her." Jilla said going over to her cousin's side.

"Jilla do not be absurd, I have soothed Glinda through many storms. I am her girlfriend after all." Elphie said quietly.

There was another rumble of thunder and Glinda started to cry. Elphie slid effortlessly into bed beside her and put her arms around her trembling love.

"Shhhhh my sweet. It's alright, you are safe with me." Elphie whispered in her ear and stroked her cheek.

There was another rumble and Glinda buried herself in Elphie's arms still trembling slightly, but no longer crying.

"You are safe Lyndie, I've got you." Elphie said the last part while looking directly at Jilla who was still standing by the bed.

"I've got you." She said soothingly then started to sing softly.

Jilla went back to her cot and sat there, looking at Elphaba lying in bed with her cousin, singing to her and all sorts of things ran through her head. Things they may have done together, or said to one another while lying together in that bed. Disgusted, she pushed those thoughts out of her head and tried to block out the sound of Elphaba's singing.

X

The next day went fairly smoothly for everyone. Glinda awoke to find her doll in her arms and a brief but very loving note from Elphie telling her how much she was loved and that she couldn't wait for lunch. Her morning magical manipulation seminar went very well, with the exception of all of the desks being turned into outdoor furniture. And she couldn't wait to see Elphie at lunch.

Elphie had a really good time in her advanced lab, partly because the material fascinated and challenged her and partly because she had found an error in one of Ran's calculations and solved a complicated problem. And the look on Ran's face when she solved that problem was good too. By the time lunchtime rolled around she was beginning to think that she really did have a talent for chemistry.

Jilla's morning beginning sorcery seminar had gone very well, only five miscasts and one small explosion. Her students were doing very well. She thought about skipping lunch with the other instructors and eating with Galinda, but then remembered that her cousin had a standing lunch date with Elphaba. It was all right though, because she enjoyed the sorcery instructor's lunches. It was a good intellectual exchange of information and every so often the subject of Shiz's Top Student came up, providing her with interesting tidbits of information.

X

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled

"Hello to you too Lyndie." Elphie smiled as she sat down across from Glinda.

"How was your morning?"

"It was great. Someone turned all of desks into lawn furniture." Glinda chuckled.

"Sounds fascinating. I found a big error in Ran's experiment calculations." Elphie smiled.

"Sounds incomprehensible." Glinda giggled.

"Well, it allowed me to solve the problem and annoy him in the process." Elphie grinned.

"Well done my love, a two for one. And I helped get our desks back." Glinda said proudly.

"Well done to you as well." Elphie smiled.

"Look at us, a couple of forces of nature to be contended with!" Glinda wiggled happily.

Elphie laughed and they ate their lunches while talking about their mornings, the tension of the night before behind them. They walked to the sorcery building together and Glinda dropped Elphie off at the potions lab with a broad smile and a happy wave to her cousin.

z

The afternoon went just as well as the morning had. Jilla only interacted with Elphie when she had to, and then only in a perfunctory, but professional manner, which seemed to serve them both. Glinda's group was coming along very well with reconfiguring the shielding spell and Glinda only had to go to the buffer room once while they were practicing. Glinda spent break with Elphie, not really doing anything and not really needing to. When break ended, Elphie walked Glinda to her seminar room then hurried back to her class, not wanting to disturb the calm of earlier by being late.

z

"Jilla, Loma is going to join us for dinner. Is that okay with you?" Glinda asked when she came to get Elphie at the end of class.

"Fine with me. I'm looking forward to it." Jilla smiled

"Good. We'll meet you at the table in an hour or so. Elphie and I are going to take a walk before dinner."

"We are?" Elphie asked.

"Yep."

"Okay then. We'll see you later Jilla." Elphie smiled and took Glinda's books.

"Chat with your cousin for a few minutes Lyndie, I'll run these up to our room." Elphie smiled.

"Oooooh, thank you Elphie, I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes or so." Glinda said enthusiastically.

Elphie nodded and left the cousins alone.

"Sweet Oz but I love her." Glinda sighed quietly.

"I can see that." Jilla said rather tightly.

"_But why? How? She's refuses magic, she's green and …she's a she. How could you g so far off track?"_ She added to herself.

"Thank you for being nice to Elphie today." Glinda said.

"She said I was being nice?" Jilla asked confused.

"She told me that you two were being very civil to one another, considering the circumstances, that's as close to nice as I can hope for." Glinda chuckled.

"Maybe so." Jilla said.

"We'll see you in an hour or so cousin." Glinda smiled and gave her cousin a hug.

"I'll be there."

z

"Thanks for taking a walk with me." Glinda said as they strolled around campus.

"Of course. You know I have developed a liking for these aimless wanderings of ours." Elphie chuckled.

"But don't you usually prefer an after dinner walk."

"Usually, but with Jilla here this seems better, and you've had more homework lately, so for now this works." Glinda smiled.

"How very considerate, and practical." Elphie smiled.

""Hey Elphie, since Jilla is coming with us anyway, why don't we ask Dani and Manif to come to the concert and dinner with us." Glinda proposed.

"I think that sounds wonderful Lyndie." Elphie said

"I think so too, it will be fun. And so should the party at the sing along bar." Glinda wiggled with excitement.

"Glinda, I'm not sure about the party." Elphie said quietly

"Elphie, but why… It will be…"

"I know fun. Lyndie, I'm coping with your cousin, just barely. I do not mind that she is staying with us, I truly don't. But I am with her all afternoon, and in the evenings, and will be going on a date with her. I just do not think I have it in me to go to a party with her too. Besides, I am sure she would be thrilled to have you all to herself for an evening." Elphie explained as reasonably as she could.

Glinda looked at Elphie and realized that she was right.

"Oh my love, I am so sorry. I won't ask you again. If you choose not to go, that is fine with me. And you're right about Jilla." Glinda smiled.

"Speaking of whom, we should head back. I'm not saying I will not go Lyndie, and we will talk about it again, all right?" Elphie said seeing the hint of disappointment in her love's sparkling blue eyes.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda whispered as they headed towards the café.

z

"…And he is coming in tomorrow and gets to stay four whole days." Loma beamed after they ordered dinner.

"Loma how exciting." Glinda said.

"Does that mea…"

"Hey, mind if we join you?" Manif said walking up to the table.

"Will you behave?" Elphie smiled.

"Just as I always do." Manif grinned.

"Oh well, have a seat anyway. Hi Dani." Elphie chuckled.

"Hey all, we don't have long." Dani said.

"Nope, just a quick bite and party talk." Manif agreed.

"Goody!" Glinda wiggled.

"Hyrut is coming in this weekend and we'll be there." Loma said happily.

"Excellent, I just found out that Gotero and Beliea are coming in as well." Manif said.

"And there will be live music, part of the time." Dani said.

"This sounds like fun." Glinda said grinning.

"Are you coming Jilla?" Dani asked.

"I wouldn't miss it. It would be better if my husband were here, but someone's got to keep Galinda out of trouble."

"Wow, I haven't heard anyone call you by your formal name since the beginning of school." Loma said.

"Well Jilla is allowed, she is family." Glinda grinned at her cousin.

z

The six talked a little more about the party and then Dani and Manif excused themselves and left. The conversation turned to sorcery and Loma asked a question about her homework that Jilla volunteered to help her with. They all went up to room 22 and settled into schoolwork. Elphie took her things down to informal parlor so the sorceresses could work. Glinda was not happy, but Elphie assured her that she would come back as soon as Jilla was finished helping Loma.

Glinda was interested in Loma's homework, Advanced Conjuring, so she listened in and practiced along. By the time they finished there was dessert for everyone, most of it even edible. Loma was very appreciative of the help and thanked Jilla profusely, and Glinda beamed with pride.

"We're done Elphie, you can come back now." Glinda said entering the little parlor.

"Hmmm? What Lyndie?" Elphie said looking up from her book

"I said you can return to our room now." Glinda said going over and closing Elphie's books.

Elphie got up and stretched and Glinda took the fact that her arms were outstretched as an invitation for a hug.

"Sneak attack hugs are nice." Glinda giggled.

"So I see." Elphie chuckled.

"There's a surprise for you in the room. We have dessert." Glinda said.

"You went to the café for dessert?" Elphie asked as she picked up her books.

"Not exactly." Glinda laughed as she took Elphie's hand and led her out of the parlor.

z

"Great Oz!" Elphie said when she entered the room.

All over the table and desks there were cakes, pies, cookies and other confections.

"This miscast is almost as good as the naked statue one." Elphie chuckled.

"A lot you know. We were practicing conjuring…and we were hungry." Glinda smiled.

"And just for you, there is a dish of edible egg custard on your desk."

Glinda kissed her cheek and held up the treat.

"Edible?"

"Don't ask, but I tasted this myself." Glinda chuckled.

Elphie settled in with her books and her dessert and Jilla and Glinda took the messed up desserts to the refuse chute and the edible ones around to some very appreciative floormates. Then they too settled in and did their work. Glinda practiced move things from one place to another, staying clear of Elphie's homework, but accidentally hitting her in the head when a floating book went astray. Elphie asked Jilla a question about proportions and potion strength, which Jilla answered with no quips or comments on Elphie's magic. After the book incident, Glinda put away her wand and got out her pencils to do some sketching. Jilla joined her after a time and the two cousins chatted a reminisced while Elphie calculated and read. When Jilla went to go take her bath, Glinda called out to Elphie.

"Study time over my love." Glinda bubbled from her chair.

"I'm actually ahead of you this time, my bubbly alarm. I've just been waiting for Jilla to go take a bath."

Elphie walked over to Glinda, pulled her up, kissed her then sat down pulling the wiggly, delighted blonde onto her lap.

"My, you must have been studying chemical reactions again." Glinda smiled.

"Actually, I was. I can't wait to get to the lab tomorrow and…"

Elphie's speech was cut off by a pair of lips attaching themselves to hers.

"I said, study time is over." Glinda said when she pulled away.

"Forgive me." Elphie said and returned the kiss.

As they had done previously, the spent a wonderful fifteen minutes or so kissing and nibbling, then reluctantly parted to gather their things for the next day. Glinda went in after Jilla, and Elphie went back to her books. In due time everyone had bathed and gathered their things and were ready for bed.

X

Sometime close to lunchtime, Jilla went down to Glinda's classroom with a note.

"This is for you little cousin. It came with mine." Jilla said.

"I am assuming it is from Elphaba, mine was about her."

"It is." Glinda sighed after reading the brief message.

"She has been asked to join Doctor Thiol and another professor in a demonstration this afternoon. She is going to review at lunch."

"The professor sent me a note asking permission for her to be excused from class this afternoon. I need to pen a response." Jilla said.

"Ooh wait, and let me send Elphie a note." Glinda said excitedly going to get pen and paper.

"If I must." Jilla said with no inflection.

z

Glinda missed not being able to have lunch with Elphie, and realized how much she had grown accustomed to having her nearby. But lunch with Jilla was good and Elphie did manage to show up for dinner. She was very excited about the project she was being allowed to participate in.

"This project is so thrilling. Growing bacteria taken from a swab of the throat on artificial media to test the best medicine to treat the infection." Elphie said excitedly.

"Individually, I understand the words, but linked together like that…no clue." Glinda laughed.

"But I am glad you are excited."

"I am. I get to help grow microbes and help with the chemistry aspect. It will last all summer possibly." Elphie smiled.

"I'll decide if that's good news or bad news later." Glinda said.

"Sounds complicated and difficult to me." Jilla yawned.

"It is, but this project is a special request and involves chemists and microbiologists from other universities. Lyndie, they are researching the strain of flu that you had. I get to help in that."

Glinda grinned broadly.

"They couldn't have done that before my poor little bottom was accosted?"

"What in Oz are you two yammering about." Jilla said testily.

Glinda explained about her illness, and how sick she was, about the shots and medicines and how wonderful Elphie had been. Elphie explained how they wanted to try ant find out more about the bug, so doctors could treat it more effectively. And she was beyond thrilled to be selected to help.

"I'm only a sophomore and only one of five students from the chemistry and biology departments and the only female."

"My love I am so proud of you." Glinda said softly.

"This is what you are doing instead of developing your magic." Jilla asked,

"This is where my interests lie, yes. I enjoy chemistry and biology. Jilla I hate to break it to you, but Oz does not function on magic alone." Elphie said evenly.

"No kidding Elphaba." Jilla grumped

"I am not an…"

"Enough you two. Jilla go and get your work done, I'll be up in a bit. I can not take the sniping." Glinda said firmly.

"I was not sniping…. But I'll go." Jilla grabbed a drink and headed upstairs.

"Let's take a short walk Elphie." Glinda said wearily.

"And no apologies, I'm tired of those."

They walked for a little bit and talked about Elphie's project and it's implications for her studies and time. When they were back upstairs and homework and baths were taken care of. Glinda allowed Elphie to make amends for her part in the sniping because she felt Elphie's need to do so very strongly. She started to fall asleep during her temple rub, feeling all of the love, affection and true contrition that Elphie was feeling.

The next day over lunch, Glinda and Elphie talked more about her project, Glinda's project and the party that night. Glinda was disappointed that Elphie did not want to go, but only pouted a little. She thought that maybe spending some time with Jilla doing something she really liked, without Elphie would help, especially since it was Elphies idea.


	93. Chapter 93

Elphie was using the long handled bath brush to wash Glinda's back, as she had done dozens of times before. She was in the bathroom with her love because Glinda had coaxed her with a please in that adorable voice she used at times like this. Between that and the little happy wiggles and sparkling eyes Elphie had no mechanism to deny her. Even if Jilla was glaring in the other room.

"I know you are not entirely comfortable being in here Elphie. And I did get you here by using slightly unfair means, but I still appreciate it." Glinda said raising a bubble-covered leg to receive some attention from the bath brush.

"Slightly unfair!" Elphie chuckled.

"Yet another term on the list of definitions we need to discuss."

She ran the bath brush up and down Glinda's shapely leg then did the other when it was presented to her.

Glinda chattered happily about the party, interjecting every so often that she was disappointed that Elphie would not be there, but following it with a very sincere I understand why. They played around for a little bit, Glinda being very careful not to splash as she presented arms for attention. Then with a broad grin she raised her bubbly body out of the tub and wiggled, indicating that she wanted some full body scrubbing.

Elphie complied, chucking as she tried to use the bath brush on a shimming chest and a wiggly bottom.

Glinda was at her very bubbly best and relishing the attention. Elphie was delighted that she was, and was enjoying the view and the feelings as she indulged her playful love. After a quick rinse off Glinda exited the tub gracefully into a waiting towel and was wrapped up, dried off and hugged.

"Dust my hair please Elphie." Glinda said as she shed her towel and pulled Elphie into a dance around the bathroom.

"Whatever you wish my sweet." Elphie chuckled as she spun naked love out and back and into a dip.

"Oh I wouldn't say that, or we may be down on the floor, instead of in a dip." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie!" Elphie said.

"Oh just kiss me and I'll survive." Glinda chuckled still in Elphie's arms.

Since Glinda was still in the dip, Elphie started there, by kissing the naked breasts that were before her. Glinda giggled and sighed as Elphie kissed up her chest, pausing at the base of her neck, then continuing on up to her lips. They shared a slow, involved kiss as Elphie raised her from the dip and another after she was upright.

"Mmmmmm" Glinda sighed.

"You'd better dust my hair now, because that floor is looking better and better."

"I think you have been around your cousin too long." Elphie chuckled, getting her hair dust tin.

"Besides, I think the tub would be more comfortable, and would provide for ample use of oils."

"Elphaba Thropp!" Glinda giggled.

"It seems that I am not the only one who has been around my cousin too long."

"Well, I am not going to argue with you on that one. But you have only yourself to blame for that last remark, or have you already forgotten about Colwen Grounds." Elphie said with a sly smile.

"Colwen Grounds is safely stored in my precious memories area, along with the cabin and the other times we have made love, and the oil bath that started it all. Now dust, before I dry out that tub and use some of those slightly unfair means to get you in there." Glinda wiggled happily on the stool, anticipating the attention that was coming her way.

They talked, laughed and chuckled as Elphie carefully and thoroughly massaged hair dust into Glinda's blonde curls then brushed it out. She continued brushing as Glinda soaked in her closeness, her scent and her touch, creating a reserve that she could draw on during the night without her precious Elphie by her side.

As Glinda fixed her hair for the party, with Elphie pestering more than helping, she reminded herself, that she had told Elphie that she would never make her go out if she really did not want to, but this was only the second time it had happened. The first time had turned out very well, in spite of it's upsetting beginnings, with a glorious date and making out on the front steps. And this time served a purpose as well. She got to spend some time alone with her cousin, and she knew that Jilla was really looking forward to it. Her little introspection session prompted her to bring up the make out session on the front steps of Upland Manor to Elphie. And they chuckled and giggled their way through a recreation of some of the tamer parts.

"Hey! I need to get ready too you know." Jilla said knocking on the door.

"Sorry, Jilla, just a sec." Glinda said wiping her recently applied lipstick off of Elphie's mouth.

"Off I go to face the red-headed glaring machine." Elphie chuckled.

"She is really excited about the party." Elphie smiled at Jilla as she exited the bathroom.

Jilla glared at her and went into the bathroom with Glinda, shutting the door firmly. Elphie grinned and allowed her self a moment of smug satisfaction.

z

Elphie settled in her chair with one of her books, trying to refocus her thoughts off of her beautiful, naked bubble-covered girlfriend. Although she was not as easily distracted as Glinda was, she realized that she did have her moments, perfectly acceptable moments of admiring and thinking about Glinda in a sexual way. But she knew her empathic love would be coming out soon, so she finished putting those thoughts and feelings away and read her book.

Glinda came out of the bathroom, in her undergarments, leaving Jilla to finish her bath. She stood there for a moment watching Elphie read. She had that adorable look of concentration on her face and was playing with her glasses, and she had a slight smile on her face.

"What's so interesting my love?" Glinda said going over to the wardrobe to select a dress.

"Munchkin jurisprudence." Elphie said with a smile

"You're kidding? You find that interesting?" Glinda said selecting two out fits.

"This or this?" She asked holding them out.

"The pale green one, I like the design on the skirt. And this particular section is interesting, and amusing.. It's on the legalities of an Heir Apparent marrying a non Munchkin." Elphie chuckled.

"And the legalities are?" Glinda laughed slipping on the pale green outfit.

"Very complicated." Elphie grinned.

"More than they realize, huh?" Glinda said indicating she wanted Elphie to button her up.

"It doesn't seem that this situation is covered. Maybe I should write an amendment or a new section." Elphie deadpanned.

Glinda looked at Elphie and started to laugh. Elphie was already aware of the humor in this situation so she joined her, and they had a good long laugh over Munchkin law.

"What's so funny?" Jilla said coming out of the bathroom.

"Munchkin jurisprudence." Elphie chuckled.

"Oz, but you are odd." Jilla said shaking her head.

"I agree completely, but I think Glinda may not." Elphie smiled.

"She's right, I do not." Glinda said firmly.

Elphie watched as Glinda and her cousin put on earrings and necklaces. Glinda was wearing their bracelets from Byjon. Elphie loved the bracelet and the thought behind it, but it annoyed her when she wore it. She was grateful that Glinda had understood that and had not taken offense. She could not take her eyes off of her beautiful girlfriend as she put a money pouch and other incidentals into her matching handbag.

"Lyndie, you do not need the oil vile, I am not accompanying you remember." Elphie pointed out.

Glinda's only response was to smile mischievously. Then she went over to the wardrobe and laid one of Elphie's outfits. Elphie arched an eyebrow in amusement.

"I'm an optimist." Glinda grinned.

"Are you ready cousin?"

Glinda gave Elphie a nice goodbye kiss, and stroked her cheek.

"I'll miss you my love."

"You will have fun, and you know it." Elphie said quietly

"I know, but that doesn't mean I won't miss you." Glinda said accepting a hug.

"Oh for the love of Oz, let's go already. I'm sure your friends are waiting." Jilla said impatiently.

"Bye Elphie, behave. And remember, no boys over while I'm gone." Glinda giggled

"Cross my heart, I wouldn't dream of it." Elphie replied with a grin.

"You two are not funny." Jilla said as they walked out of the door.

"Yes we are." Elphie heard Glinda bubble, right before she blew a kiss and shut the door.

X

"So where's your less agreeable half." Manif chuckled when Jilla and Glinda met them in they courtyard.

"She opted to stay home." Glinda said with a hint of disappointment.

"Too bad, I was looking forward to a duet or two." Manif sighed.

"Is she alright?" Dani asked.

"Oh she is fine. Just giving Jilla and I some cousin time and herself some alone time." Glinda said.

"So tell me, do you all go to this sing along bar often?" Jilla asked wanting to change the subject.

"We've had a few parties there, it's a fun place." Manif said.

"I'm sure you've heard of your cousin's antics at the first one."

"She's heard." Glinda said.

"I'd like the complete version." Jilla smiled.

Manif and Jilla talked about the first party and Dani and Glinda talked about Elphie as they walked to the sing along bar.

z

They walked into the sing along bar ready for some fun. The band was playing modern upbeat music and there were people all over, dancing, laughing and talking.

"Hey, over here!" They heard Loma's voice call.

"Hyrut!" Glinda bubbled rushing over to give her friend a hug.

"We've missed you around here."

"I've missed being here." Hyrut replied.

"Where's Elphaba?"

"She stayed home tonight, but my cousin accompanied me. Hyrut, this is my cousin Jilla." Glinda replied

"It is a pleasure to met you Jilla."

"You as will Hyrut. Loma speaks of you often." Jilla smiled.

"Try incessantly." Glinda grinned then gave her friend a hug.

They greeted Beliea and Gotero and introduced Jilla to everyone then sat at the tables they had pushed together and caught up, ate some delicious and unique finger foods, and drank wine and ale. Jilla was having fun interacting with her cousin's friends and was very pleased that her association with Elphaba had not hurt her social standing. She was even more pleased when one of the visiting seminar students asked Galinda to dance, and she accepted.

Soon everyone was up and dancing, even Jilla, who accepted the invitation of another married visiting instructor. Everyone had a grand time out on the dance floor and for about an hour there was laughter singing and dancing. Jilla confined her self to dancing with Kelit, her original partner, and the men who were part of her little group, with their girlfriends' permission of course. Glinda danced with a variety of different boys, all of them classmates, some who showed a distinct interest in wanting some exclusive attention. At one point Manif switched partners, in order to dance with Glinda.

"You miss her don't you?" Manif said quietly.

"Yes, I'm having fun, but it would be better if she were here." Glinda sighed.

"I understand completely. Glinda why is Elphaba not here, really?"

"It's been a little tense this week. Jilla does not like or approve of Elphie. It is taxing on all of us, but we are coping. Elphie is at her limit though, and needed some time alone. And she thought Jilla and I spending some time alone together might help."

"It could. Dani and I will do what we can to help." Manif smiled.

"Including keeping those boys in line. A few seem quite taken with you."

"What's new." Glinda sighed.

"Why isn't your cousin running interference for you?"

"She thinks my attentions should be with one of them." Glinda chuckled.

"But don't worry big brother, I can take care of myself."

"I am well aware." Manif chuckled and spun Glinda over to the table, where Jilla was sitting.

"I deliver her safely back to your charge Jilla. Now come my beautiful fiancée, let us trip the light fantastic." Manif said with dramatic flair and pulled Dani up and danced her onto the floor.

Glinda declined a dance invitation from one of her more devoted partners and accepted a glass of wine from Jilla.

"You should go…dance little cousin."

"I need a break Jilla." Glinda chuckled.

"This is how it should be Galinda, isn't this what you always wanted? Lot's of suitors clambering for your attention."

"I did, but I have chosen my suitor Jilla." Glinda said

"She's not a suitor. She's a she." Jilla said

"Jilla please keep your voice down." Glinda said.

"You can't do all of this with her." Jilla pointed out.

"True, not here. But we dance, sing and have fun when we do this. And we had a first date in Frottica already…and we went dancing with my parents and Byjon."

"It will never be real." Jilla remarked.

"It already is cousin." Glinda replied.

z

"Loma, may I borrow your boyfriend for a dance. I know he will keep his hands in appropriate places." Glinda chuckled, getting tired of Jilla griping on Elphie.

"Take him, with my blessing." Loma laughed.

"And those hands better stay in appropriate places."

"Jilla, do you know why your cousin doesn't want to date?" Loma asked when Hyrut and Glinda left to dance.

"I guess she hasn't found the right boy to capture her attention. She can be picky." Jilla sighed

She was getting tipsy and wanted to enlist someone's help, but even as desperate as she was she knew that revealing her cousin's real reasons would be the end of their relationship.

"I guess. But she doesn't even give them a chance. There was even this one boy, a friend of Manif's who was really interested in her."

"Hmmm she never mentioned him." Jilla said

Loma told Jilla about Jacol and what Glinda did to him, and how he was very persistent. This intrigued Jilla, especially that Elphaba seemed jealous of him.

"So my little cousin knocked him in the munchkinberries." Jilla laughed.

"That's what I heard." Loma smiled.

"And that Elphaba saw them together and stormed out, then they had a big fight. I like Elphaba a lot, but she can be very odd, and a little too overprotective of Glinda." Loma whispered. She was a little tipsy and getting chatty.

"You have no idea." Jilla muttered.

"So what happened to this boy?"

"You know, I don't know." Loma mused.

Jilla was intrigued by this new information, and especially about her cousin and Elphaba fighting over a boy. She asked Loma some innocent questions to continue the conversation and found out that there were some of Galinda's classmates who already thought that something was going on between her and Elphaba.

"Manif." Loma said when the band took a break and everyone sat down.

"What ever happened to your friend Jacol, is he not coming back?"

Jilla saw Glinda choke on her wine and blanche slightly.

"Well, Jacol got himself into some trouble back in Munchkinland, so no he will not be back." Manif said truthfully.

Jilla heard a sigh of relief come from Galinda and saw Manif give her a little wink and knew there was much more to this story.

z

For a good while there was more food, laughing, story swapping and lots of wine and ale. Glinda was tipsy and silly, as were Loma and Beliea and they were having fun. Jilla was quite inebriated as well, but was much more accustomed to it. they were telling stories of intercession and dates and typical girl talk stuff and Jilla noticed that even in her silly chatty state Galinda was remarkably in control when it came to not joining in on the date talk. Not that Elphaba did come up. She was obviously missed by the group and Glinda did tell about some of their exploits, including the Follies and a brief mention of being in Munchkinland. The piano player started playing and different groups of people started singing.

Jilla gave Glinda another glass of wine and pulled her aside.

"Havin fun coushn?" Glinda giggled.

"I am. And you look like you are too."

"Yep. I like thish bar; it's funny when people start to sing. Let's go sing and be funny." Glinda said still giggling

"But it wound be more funnier if my Elphie were here. She shings funny songs. And they're dirty too." She added in a whisper.

"Interesting. Galinda I have a question. That boy Jacol, why didn't you want to go out with him? He sounded like he really liked you."

"Jacol, ewww." Glinda made a face

"He was a really bad man. I had to kick him because he wouldn't leave me alone. And he wasn't after me, well he was, but he wanted Elphie. But Elphie showed him, she's my hero." Glinda giggled.

"What did she show him?" Jilla asked, intrigued.

"Not to mess with me. And she used magic too." Glinda whispered.

"So you need to get off her back about magic Jilla, She knows xactly what she's doin." Glinda said as firmly as she could in her giggly state.

"She does, does she. Well little cousin, that's good to know." Jilla smiled

She was tipsy and feeling it, but this information sobered her slightly, and confirmed her suspicion that magic was the way to get to Elphaba.

"Com'on Jilla, I wanna sing." Glinda said tugging at her cousin's sleeve.

"They're doin the shchool shong."

Glinda broke loose and went to Loma, Beliea and Dani who were all at various stages of inebriation and trying to sing the Shiz anthem, with Hyrut conducting them and the equally drunken boys humming along. Except Manif, he had over heard just a tiny part of Jilla's conversation with Glinda, and when he heard her bring up Jacol he got wary and decided to send a message to Elphaba.

X

Elphie went down to the café and got a salad and some cider then went back to her room to read. For hours she read, then thought about Glinda, then read some more. She felt a little guilty about not going, but knew Glinda would enjoy herself with her cousin. As the evening wore on, she got a feeling that she should go to the bar, but dismissed it as her missing her love. She was fully immersed in her book when a knock at the door nearly made her jump out of her skin. It was Norven with a message that Manif had sent from the bar. In a panic, she tore it open.

"_Don't panic Green Girl,_

_Things are fine here at the sing along bar, but you might want to join the party. Glinda is well and having a very good time but she is a little inebriated as are her dance partners and her cousin. Dani and I are keeping our eye on her, but Jilla seems to be working at cross- purposes. In my humble opinion she does not seem to have her cousin's best interests at heart. Right now she is singing with the girls, but your presence would help keep things as they should be, as would a bawdy pub tune._

_Your friend, Manif"_

Elphie's panic quelled as soon as she read the note and she sighed and went to change her clothes, thinking that her instinct to go to the bar had been right all along. She brushed out her hair and put on the outfit that Glinda laid out, smiling to herself. Glinda had gotten her way again.

It was dark already, but there were a lot of people wandering around and the bar was not that far, so Elphie walked over. She heard the singing and laughter as soon as she opened the door. She went into the large table filled room and saw the love of her life dancing with a group that included Jilla and they were all singing enthusiastically and most of them were even singing the same song. Elphie stayed out of sight and watched Glinda and the others. She saw Hyrut with his arms around Loma, the same with Gotero and Beliea. Glinda was between Jilla and Manif, with Dani in front of him. The music stopped abruptly and someone started to hum and la la the melody of a song. The group listened intently then a few started nodding and humming or la laing until some yelled I got it and started to sing some words. Others still hummed and added more words, and soon they were singing different parts of the song, putting it together until they were more or less singing it coherently and someone yelled out the title. Then the whole thing started all over again and Elphie realized they were playing a game of some sort. Glinda was bouncing around humming and singing and having a great time, but Elphie could tell that she was indeed inebriated. During the brief time between rounds of the game she saw Manif looking around and she caught his eye. She put her finger to her lips and shook her head and he nodded and smiled at her in response. But it was too late Glinda saw him looking around and spotted her in the back.

"Eeeeeelphieeee!" Glinda squealed and ran back to her.

"You came, I knew you'd come. You can't stay away from me." Glinda giggled.

"Your right, I can not. Are you ready to go?" Elphie smiled.

"Go? No! You jusht got here, come play, you'll like this game Eeeelphie." Glinda took her hand and pulled her into the group.

"Look! Elphieaba came." Glinda grinned triumphantly.

Elphie greeted Hyrut and the others. Everyone was very happy to see her, except Jilla. Everyone was also very tipsy.

"Okay green girl, you're the only sober one, so hum us a tune, and make it bawdy!" Manif laughed

"Pleeeaaase Elphie, please." Glinda pouted and wiggled expectantly.

"Yeah Elphie pleeeaaase." Manif pouted and everyone else followed suit, except Jilla.

"Alright, alright you bunch of drunken louts. One song, I'll hum one song." Elphie chuckled and Glinda wiggled happily.

She would have hugged and kissed her, but Manif had the good sense to keep his hand on her arm and gave her gentle restraint.

"Five songs." Manif said.

"One song." Elphie smiled.

"Four songs." Hyrut tried.

"One song."

"Three songs?" Dani said hopefully

"No songs." Elphie grinned

"Wait…no songs." Manif groaned.

"One song and half a song" Glinda tried.

"Waash half a song?" Loma said

"I dunno, but it's better an no songs and you people were getting no where." Glinda said

Elphie knew she needed to stop the exchange before Glinda inadvertently said something she did not intend to.

"Okay, one and a half songs it is. You drive a hard bargain." Elphie laughed and went up onto the tiny, low stage.

Every one cheered, except Jilla and Glinda was beyond bubbly.

"Isn't she wonderful Illa." Glinda sighed taking her cousin's arm

"A real peach." Jilla growled sarcastically.

Elphie shushed the crowd and started to hum a tune, she hummed it very well, but no one seemed to know it.

"Get your mind into the gutter men!" Manif laughed

"This one knows the best bawdy tunes around."

Elphie blushed but kept humming, Glinda giggled and Jilla rolled her eyes while everyone laughed.

After a few more bars someone started to hum along, then more did, and some yelled I got it and started to sing, but someone else started to sing something a little different. Soon everyone was singing one version or the other and laughing uproariously.

"Oh no you don't green girl, you promised us one and a half songs and we want our half." Manif said not letting Elphie leave the stage.

"You promised Elphie." Glinda pouted.

"We want our half!" Hyrut started to chant, and soon everyone was chanting along.

"Fine, fine. No one is going to remember this anyway." Elphie chuckled looking at her wiggly drunk love, who was beaming from ear to ear.

"I will sing the very first part of a song any sober person would know, if you get it you get it. If you don't too bad."

There was laughter and groans from the group, which was now much bigger, but no one complained. Elphie hummed the melody then stopped and looked at the crowd.

"Do it again." Manif said. Everyone agreed and Elphie complied.

"Oh come on people we are just tipsy, not stupid. We can do this, think and hum, think and hum." Manif said

Everyone started to hum exactly what Elphie had over and over, much to Elphie's amusement. Finally some went a little further and things started to click into place and soon they had it, then Manif got her to sing it with him. After all the laughter applause and congratulations were over the game ended, the music started and so did the dancing. It took every thing Elphie had, and whispered promises of a dance back in the room to get Glinda off of the floor and back to the table.

z

Elphie traded smart remarks with Manif and chatted with Dani and the others and for awhile there was more food and drink. Elphie suggested Glinda not drink more wine or she would be too tired to dance later. Glinda happily agreed, but Jilla unhappily complained thinking Elphie was trying to stifle their good time.

"So what are you doing this weekend Loma?" Elphie asked.

"Hyrut and I are going for a long carriage ride tomorrow." Loma sighed

"Oooooh How romantic." Glinda giggled.

"Manif and I are going to the concert on the Plaza tomorrow night." Dani said.

"Ush too!" Glinda squealed excitedly.

"Wanna double date?"

"Glinda, Jilla and I are going to attend the concert tomorrow and then have a late dinner at Vesyut's Terrace. We would love it if you joined us." Elphie translated with a smile.

"Besides, I feel bad. You are more unarmed than usual tonight Manif, because of your less than sober state."

"Was that an invitation or a challenge green girl?" Manif grinned

"We'd love to join you three." Dani said.

"Yippee!" Glinda said enthusiastically.

"What fun we'll have tomorrow, what fun we're having tonight." Glinda sing-songed.

Dani and Loma joined her and so did the boys and soon the table, except Jilla and Elphie were all singing the made- up tune.

"Jilla you are very quiet, is everything all right?" Elphie asked her.

Jilla glared at her, but answered that it was all right.

When the song which some how turned into a round, which no one seemed to know how to stop, finally stopped. Elphie applauded and all the singers took a melodramatic bow.

"Are you ready to go home Lyndie?" Elphie asked when things had settled slightly.

"Awwww no. Elphie, Let's dance." Glinda smiled

"In our room Lyndie, I promise." Elphie said quietly.

"I'll bet that nice Fyoir fellow will dance with you." Jilla said helpfully

"Oooooh he was nice." Loma said

"And cute too."

"I'll go ask him for you Glinda." Hyrut offered and went to another set of tables.

Glinda looked at Jilla then at Elphie. She didn't dance with people Elphie didn't know.

"Go ahead Lyndie, if Jilla said he is acceptable, that's good enough for me." Elphie smiled at Jilla sweetly.

"Really Elphie?" Glinda said.

"Go, dance…but then we go home. Deal?" Elphie smiled.

"Deal." Glinda agreed and trotted onto the floor with Jilla and Kelit.

"Wanna dance Elphie.? Manif grinned, holding out his hand

"How did you guess?" Elphie said accepting his hand.

"You may not smile much, but you don't usually look at this either."

They went onto the floor near to Glinda and her partner and Glinda beamed with delight.

"Thank you my friend for sending me that note." Elphie said quietly.

"Hey I just wanted you to sing a dirty song, no party is complete without one." Manif chuckled and winked.

Elphie smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

They danced and laughed and talked for quite awhile. Glinda's partner offered to walk her home, but she politely refused. Jilla's partner asked if she needed an escort, and she said she did not, but thanked him for the wonderful evening.

"Okay home now." Elphie said

"Awwww all right." Glinda pouted

"A dealshadeal."

"I'll bring her home Elphaba, you do not need to stay." Jilla said.

"Nope Jilla. Dealsha deal." Glinda said firmly.

"But I'm sure Manif will see you home if you wish to stay." Elphie said.

"Come home Jilla, you are abbreviated too." Glinda giggled.

"I think she means inebriated." Elphie chuckled.

"I know what she means." Jilla snapped.

They said lengthy good-byes, made plans for brunch on Sunday with Loma and Hyrut and finally left the bar, with Glinda skipping and dancing, Elphie chuckling and Jilla sulking.

X

Glinda was bubbly and uncontainable all the way back to the dorm. She spun around and sang, or skipped and hummed. At one point she took Elphie's hand and Elphie let her. She stopped and waited for Jilla and took her hand too, walking in between them swinging their arms and trying to whistle and skip. Elphie just chuckled, but Jilla did not seem amused.

"Don't mind her, she's not fun when she's too abbreviated." Glinda stage whispered.

"That's not true." Jilla countered pulling her hand away from Jilla's.

"Is too. Pajul says she gets annoyed." Glinda said.

"Annoyed by what?" Elphie chuckled.

"Not annoyed, you know like you get sometimes with new people."

"Well annoyed would work there too, but I think you mean paranoid." Elphie said.

"That's what I shaid, annoyed." Glinda said with a proud silly grin.

"I am not paranoid, but I am getting annoyed." Jilla huffed

"Oh pipe down." Glinda sing-songed.

"That's enough." Elphie grinned.

"Mean green thing." Glinda said. Then she stuck out her tongue.

"Race ya." She said running ahead.

Elphie hurried after her and caught up with her at the door to Crage Hall and they waited for Jilla.

Glinda was giggly, wiggly and very tipsy, and she wanted to dance.

z

Finally back in their room, Glinda demanded her dance.

"Dance with ush cousin, we got mushic an everything." Glinda said trying to put on a record.

"You are kidding, right?" Jilla glowered.

"I'm gonna take a bath."

"Elphie will run it for you, she's good at that." Glinda giggled.

"I am a little drunk, not a little nuts and don't let her anywhere near me." Jilla said storming into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"See I told you, annoyed. Now I wanna dance." Glinda put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot.

"No need for a tantrum Lyndie. We'll dance." She said taking the recording from Glinda.

She put it back and selected another. Then went to the dresser and got Glinda a nightdress, figuring she'd better do this while it was still possible.

"I want to dance with you in this." Elphie said with a grin.

"Elphie, you'd look shilly in that." Glinda giggled.

"Funny. Change clothes and we will dance until dawn, you fall asleep or Jilla throws a fit, which ever comes first." Elphie chuckled.

"Okay, but I'm gonna dance while I do it."

Elphie arched an eyebrow, but put on the music. If things went more smoothly than the last time that Glinda was drunk it would be worth it.

Glinda giggled and danced around taking off her clothes little by little, getting Elphie's help with buttons hooks and jewelry.

"I'm naked now. Wanna fool around?" Glinda wiggled.

Elphie looked and sighed.

"My precious, you are beautiful and sexy and believe me when I tell you that my thoughts are not extremely lady-like at all right now. But you are drunk, and I am tot going to take advantage of that."

She slipped Glinda's nightdress over her head and gave her a kiss.

"Besides your cousin will be out soon. Perhaps tomorrow." Elphie smiled.

"Fine, mean green thing. But I want to dance until dawn."

Elphie put on some slow music took Glinda into her arms and they danced slowly, holding each other close. Every so often there was a gentle kiss exchanged, but mainly they just danced. Jilla came out in her nightclothes and rolled her eyes at the scene.

"Dance with us Jilla?" Glinda sighed then yawned

"You've gone mad." Jilla said getting into bed.

Elphie lit their candle with a match, turned out the lights, put on more music and took her smiling but sleepy love into her arms, swaying with her gently to the music.

"I had fun Elphie, but I never ever wanna go out without you again, not like that." Glinda said looking into her eyes.

"Never again my sweet Lyndie. I love you" Elphie said then gave her a kiss.

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda said putting her head on Elphie shoulder.

They danced by candlelight to slow soft music until Glinda was nearly asleep in Elphie's arms. Elphie led her to her bed and got her settled in.

"Don't leave me Elphie." Glinda mumbled.

"Please don't ever leave me."

Elphie responded by blowing out the candle and getting into bed beside Glinda, smiling as she felt her girlfriend snuggle in close.


	94. Chapter 94

Elphie gently disengaged herself from a sleeping Glinda, got out of bed and stretched the kinks out of her gangly limbs. She surveyed the situation, remembering the previous night and her very drunk, but surprisingly cooperative girlfriend. There was a small pile of clothes on the floor, created when she had collected the clothes that Glinda had ceremoniously removed during a very interesting dance. She herself was still in the outfit she had on the night before. Glinda had shifted position when Elphie got up, but did not wake up. Elphie had seen this little performance before and it always amused her. She would get up or shift position and Glinda, while still asleep, would scoot as if her body instinctively was searching out the warmth and security that had abandoned it. She looked over and saw Jilla on her cot, scowling in her sleep.

"She must be dreaming about me." Elphie chuckled to herself then gathered her things and went to go bathe and change.

z

After Elphie picked up the clothes and tidied up a bit, she folded up in her chair, and opened her alchemy book. It was late in the morning and she had been studying for hours when she heard the first signs of life stirring in the room. A groan coming from Jilla's cot. Elphie waited until Jilla sat up before she did anything. Then she poured a glass of water and took two pills out of a bottle

"Here is an analgesic." Elphie said quietly putting the glass and pills on the desk near Jilla's bed.

"I'll go get coffee. Glinda is still sleeping."

She left without another word, leaving a hung over and very confused Jilla.

Fifteen minutes or so later Elphie returned carrying a tray with sweet breads, fruit, coffee, juice and milk

She saw Jilla come out of the bathroom, still in her nightclothes and poured her a cup of coffee.

"Here you are Jilla." Elphie said quietly.

"Why are you doing this?" Jilla asked

"It is just coffee and something for a headache. I assumed you would be a little hung over. There is some milk if you would prefer to take the pills with that." Elphie said reasonably.

Jilla groaned and took the coffee cup from Elphie.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." Elphie said sitting back down in her chair with her book and a cinnamon bun.

Jilla downed the pills and sipped her coffee, trying to piece together the previous night. A quiet hour, three cups of coffee and a munchkinberry roll later, she felt a little better. Galinda was still sleeping, snoring like she had since they were little.

"Would you like more coffee Jilla? I can go get another carafe." Elphie said.

"Maybe later, I think I'll go soak in the tub, while she is still asleep." Jilla said.

"The stuff in the purple bottle is very relaxing." Elphie said with a smile.

Jilla looked at Elphie as though she had lost her mind, and went into the bathroom.

Elphie went back to her book for about half an hour then she a groan like whimper came from Glinda's bed and saw her pull her covers over her head.

"Make it stop Elphie." Glinda mumbled from under the cover.

Elphie smiled and went over to Glinda and knelt on the floor by the head of the bed.

"Make what stop my sweet?" She said in a whisper.

"The sunshine. Make it go away." Came a muffled whine

"How about if I close the curtains?" Elphie offered.

She did not understand the response, but got up and pulled the drapes and turned off the lights then went back over and knelt by the bed again.

"I did my best Lyndie, you can come out whenever you are ready." Elphie chuckled quietly.

"Never coming out." Glinda mumbled.

"That is fine my precious. I'll just tell Dani and Manif that we will not be joining them tonight." Elphie said still speaking quietly and calmly

Glinda peeked out from under the cover and Elphie smiled at her.

"Good girl." She chuckled softly.

"Not funny." Glinda whined retreating back under the covers.

"Scoot over my sweet and I'll make it safer for you to venture out." Elphie said, stifling her chuckle.

She saw the little ball under the covers move over and she sat down on the bed beside it and gave it a little pat.

"Come out and snuggle Lyndie, it really is not so bad out here." Elphie said still patting the little ball.

"That's what you think." Came the mumbled reply

But Glinda, with Elphie's help, skootched her way up and snuggled in Elphie's arms.

"Good morning Lyndie." Elphie whispered.

"Uggggggh!" Glinda groaned.

Elphie leaned over and kissed Glinda's cheek then stroked it lightly.

"I was really drunk wasn't I?" Glinda said quietly.

"Yes, you were." Elphie smiled.

"Was I obnoxious?"

"Not really, but you did a wonderful striptease for me."

"I did?" Glinda asked

"I'll tell you everything later my sweet. Okay. Now shift around and I'll rub your temples."

Glinda managed to get settled between Elphie's legs, leaning back against her chest. Elphie stroked her cheeks then started to gently rub her temples.

"Is this helping?" Elphie whispered after a time.

"Mmmm hmmm. Why are you so good to me?" Glinda said.

"Because I love you more than anything in all of Oz." Elphie said then kissed her head.

"Even more than chemistry?"

"Even more than chemistry, and more than all my books combined. But maybe not more than my pen, I really do love my pen." Elphie said seriously

Elphie felt Glinda's forehead wrinkle up.

"No I was wrong. I love you more than my pen." Elphie chuckled giving her a little kiss.

"So look who is among the living." Jilla laughed coming out of the bathroom.

"Just barely. And why are you so perky and not hung over?" Glinda asked shifting back to beside Elphie.

"Why don't you two compare notes, and I'll go get more coffee." Elphie said.

She kissed Glinda's cheek and got up. She got a pill from the bottle and poured a little milk in a glass.

"Here Lyndie, take this."

"Milk Elphie?" Glinda said making a face.

"Just so your tummy won't be upset from the medicine." Elphie said.

"Even I took her advice on that one cousin." Jilla smiled.

Glinda took her pill with the milk, making another face, that Elphie found adorable.

"Thank you my sweet, I'll be right back." Elphie said then kissed her gently and headed out the door.

"What did she mean more coffee?" Glinda said.

Jilla told her about Elphaba giving her pills and going to get coffee and food then leaving her alone.

"_That's my girl." _Glinda thought with a smile.

They talked a little about the previous night, but Glinda was still not in very good shape and was very glad that Elphie was back soon with a fresh carafe of coffee.

"Do you want to try and eat something before your bath?" Elphie said handing her a cup of coffee.

"You mean like food?"

"That was my thought yes." Elphie chuckled

"Great Oz no." Glinda groaned.

Elphie sat down on the bed beside Glinda and she leaned against her.

"Jilla, we are going to go see Elphie's friend Mr. Kwenyo. Do you want to come? There are all kinds of vendor carts with cute things around there too. Please." Glinda said sipping on her coffee.

"Sure, why not. I have nothing else to do." Jilla replied getting some more coffee and sitting in the pink comfy chair.

"If the little people stop dancing in my head, it will be fun." Glinda said with a little smile.

"A nice long soak with some of your purple bottle mixture will help a lot I'm sure of it." Elphie said then kissed her on the forehead.

"That helps too." Glinda smiled.

"Please." Jilla said going over to her cot.

"Oh come on Jilla, are you telling me that when you have a headache that little kisses from Pajul don't help." Glinda said holding out her cup for more coffee.

"That's different." Jilla said.

'Why?"

"Because we are married." Jilla said lying down.

"You know that makes no sense." Glinda said.

"It does to me, you are just too hung over to understand." Jilla said.

Glinda made a very unladylike noise, which she immediately regretted.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh" She groaned quietly.

"Why did I drink so much wine? I'm still just a child." She whined

"You had fun little cousin, you let loose and enjoyed yourself." Jilla replied.

"I enjoy myself all the time without that much wine." Glinda countered.

"Why don't you two just suffer in silence for a while? I'm sure when the analgesic kicks in you will feel better." Elphie said with a little chuckle.

"Lyndie, I am going to go run you a steaming bath, that should help."

"It helps. " Jilla interjected from the cot.

In a few minutes a bleary eyed Glinda showed up at the bathroom door. Elphie pulled her in and shut the door then gathered her gently up and held her.

"I'm sorry I drank so much Elphie." Glinda mumbled into her love's shoulder

"Shhhhh Lyndie, I am not angry, upset or even irritated. Actually it turned out well. You did a very impressive striptease dance then asked me if I wanted to fool around" Elphie chuckled, stroking Glinda's hair.

"Oh Elphie! We didn't…."

"Of course not my sweet. " Elphie kissed her forehead.

"I'm never, ever drinking again." Glinda said as Elphie helped her off with her nightdress.

"Now don't go saying things you will regret, never ever is a very long time." Elphie chuckled.

Elphie helped Glinda lower herself into the fragrant steamy water.

"Will you stay here with me?" Glinda sighed.

"Forever and ever." Elphie smiled.

X

It was mid-afternoon before Glinda decided that it was safe to go out into the world. The bath, additional temple rub, complete with singing and one more analgesic pill had helped considerably. Jilla was in better shape as well, because she had taken a long nap.

"Let's go for salads at Tyuron's." Glinda said as they walked down the street.

"I haven't eaten all day." She giggled.

"I'll mark it on the calendar. It is indeed a historic day." Elphie chuckled.

"Hush." Glinda said

"Maybe Uliko's wild greens salads and fig whip. Then tonight a relaxed fancy dinner at Vesyut's

"Welcome back my little social planner." Elphie chuckled.

"Ah, how are you girls? It is nice to see you back here…together." Tyuron said.

"How are you today Tyuron?" Glinda asked as she followed the man to their patio table.

"I am loving my life, my café and seeing you again." The man smiled.

"Tyuron, we do not want to upset Uliko, but today we would just like his yummy wild greens salad." Elphie said.

"I will tell him as gently as possible." The man chuckled as he hustled away.

"Why are you so worried about upsetting the cook?" Jilla asked.

"Oh he is much more than a cook. He is a brilliant chef, a true genus and our friend. He can be a little shy though." Glinda said

"Shy, he seemed a bit…odd." Jilla replied.

"Not odd. A little temperamental perhaps. I have first hand knowledge that geniuses can sometimes be shy and temperamental." Glinda grinned at Elphie and gave her hand a light, affectionate caress.

"I'll stick with odd. What happened that made you so drawn to these sorts little cousin?" Jilla said with no hint of humor.

"It is a mystery, but we shy, temperamental and odd types are very grateful." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda was about to respond when Uliko appeared with their salads.

"Big salad for good meal." Uliko said, putting down the plates.

"Thanks Uliko, these look extra yummy." Glinda said with a big bright smile.

Uliko flustered and went back into the kitchen.

The meal went smoothly, Glinda and Jilla talked and Jilla and Elphie did not. It wasn't the warm family time that Glinda would have liked, but she thought it was at least progress. They thoroughly enjoyed their salads then feasted on fig whip. Jilla watched as Elphie took Glinda's purse, take out her money pouch and leave money for their bill on the table, while Glinda talked casually with the maître d. She wondered if Elphaba always used Galinda's money to pay for things.

X

"Hi Mr. K!" Glinda said with a subdued squeal.

She gave the smiling Munchkin a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you my dear girl?" Mr. Kwenyo said returning Glinda's enthusiastic hug.

"Recovering." Glinda smiled.

"Oh my, are you ill child?" The man said concerned.

"It is self-inflicted." Elphie smiled.

"She will survive. Hello my friend." Elphie gave the man a warm hug and their affection for one another was apparent.

"Elphaba my child, how wonderful to see you." The apothecary smiled.

"Mr. K. this is my cousin, Jilla Newboron. Jilla this is Paszor Kwenyo, Elphie's oldest friend." Glinda said.

"It is a pleasure Mr. Kwenyo." Jilla smiled taking the man's outstretched hand.

"For me as well Miss Newboron."

"Oh call her Jilla Mr. K." Glinda smiled.

"Are you visiting for the weekend Jilla?" The Munchkin asked.

"She's a visiting instructor at Shiz, for the sorcery seminar." Glinda said proudly.

Elphie put her arm around Glinda's waist and took her hand.

"Oops sorry." She grinned.

"I have been here for a week and I have one more week to go. It has been a lot of fun, and very enlightening." Jilla said giving an amused sideways glance to her cousin.

"And guess what? We found a Fuiop Potions Pot for her." Glinda said with an excited wiggle

"A Fuiop pot? Amazing." Mr. Kwenyo said, very impressed

"Those are very rare. How did you find one?"

Glinda told him about the curio shop, the treasures they found and the curio pot. Jilla chimed in that it had recognized Elphie, but Glinda bubbled in with other information before that line of conversation could continue.

"Lyndie, do you and Jilla mind browsing the vendor carts for a little while, I need to talk trust business with Mr. Kwenyo and I'm sure Jilla will be bored." Elphie said.

Glinda could tell she was a little upset, but did not say anything.

"Sure thing Elphie." Glinda smiled giving Elphie a reassuring gaze.

She hugged and kissed Mr. Kwenyo and promised to come back soon. He and Jilla bid each other goodbye then Glinda gave Elphie a light kiss, admonished Mr. Kwenyo not to keep her to long then took Jilla's hand and headed out of the door. Elphie followed her friend into the back room.

"Has Glinda been ill Elphaba? She seems slightly less like her effervescent self than usual." The apothecary said sitting down.

"Oh no Mr. Kwenyo, she is fine. Just a little hung over. Too much wine at a party last night." Elphie chuckled.

"Ah, I see. The wonders of youth." He chuckled.

"So, my child how have you been?"

They settled into a friendly conversation about Elphie's classes, lab partner and new project. She told him about Glinda's empath powers, the buffered rooms and the troubles she was having because of the tension with Jilla. The old apothecary listened and nodded, asking questions here and there.

"Now my friend, that we are caught up, tell me why you are really here." He smiled

"I wanted to make sure that the note I sent you about Glinda and I going away for the weekend was sufficient." Elphie said a little nervously.

Mr. Kwenyo regarded her carefully.

"I appreciated knowing that you would be away from Shiz Elphaba, but I am not your guardian."

"I do not understand." Elphie said confused.

"Elphaba, you are no longer required to keep anyone apprised of your whereabouts, or anything else. You are an official adult and no longer in need of a guardian. Your time, money and activities are your own." Mr. Kwenyo said.

I suppose that would be right." Elphie chuckled.

Your school reports are only sent to me because it is a condition of your trust. I plan on turning them all over to you as soon as I get them."

"I've never seen my reports and I always had to report to Mr. Kinrode when I was going to be away from Shiz."

"Ah yes, your travel allowance. You no longer have to report to him at all, unless you choose too. If you require travel funds, just send him a note and the funds will be put into your personal account." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"No one is keeping tabs on you any more Elphaba, I promise. Colwen Grounds will only know what you choose to tell them. You need to understand that."

Elphie was quiet for a moment processing the information.

"It may take awhile to process the implications of that statement." Elphie smiled.

"Your ties to Colwen Grounds are whatever you want them to be or whatever your duties entail, no more. I know you have a new family, with the Uplands, and I am delighted with that. But I want you to know that I am here for you, if you ever need anything at all." The old apothecary smiled.

"You just can't stop being a horrid little busybody, can you?" Elphie said with a catch in her voice.

"It is a dreadful habit, but one born of true affection." He smiled.

"I know that, and even though I am not required to, I would like to be able to keep you apprised of my activities. It is…comforting to know that someone truly cares where I am." Elphie smiled.

"Oh my child, I am only one of quite a few people in your life know who would be very concerned if you were to disappear. One of them an adorable blonde girl who is probably wondering what is keeping you." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"Probably. I guess I should go. We are going out with Jilla and some friends to the concert on the Plaza tonight."

"That will be a wonderful time. That summer series of concerts is always very enjoyable. I have attended many."

"Mr. Kwenyo, would you like to join us?" Elphie said enthusiastically.

"I would but unfortunately I have a previous obligation. But I will take a rain check."

"Wonderful, Glinda will be thrilled." Elphie said.

Mr. Kwenyo walked Elphie to the front door of his shop and gave her a warm hug.

"Enjoy your night my friend, and come see me soon."

"You can count on both. I do love you, you horrible man." Elphie smiled after giving him a kiss on his bearded cheek.

"And I love you Elphaba. Please remember what I told you. I am here for you."

"I will remember my friend. And thank you." Elphie said, feeling very comforted.

X

"Jilla, isn't this area of Shiz wonderful?" Glinda said excitedly.

"I'm surprised you think so."

"I didn't even know it existed until Elphie brought me down here. Now I love it. All of these wonderful artisans and vendor carts. It's so much fun and full of life." Glinda said happily.

"You really are different little cousin." Jilla sighed.

"Not really. I still admire fine and well crafted things, I just look for them in different places." Glinda said.

"Oh look…hair ties!" Glinda pulled Jilla towards a cart with hair supplies.

Glinda looked through the offerings on the cart and selected some brightly colored and decorated bows, hair pulls and combs for herself. She also got Elphie a dozen new simple black ponytail pulls, half elastic and half cloth. She also got her a set of simple silver combs, as an experiment. Jilla bought a few as well. Then they moved on to a jewelry cart and spent a good deal of time trying things on. Jilla asked what kind business Elphie had with the apothecary and Glinda gave her the basics of Elphie's trust. They selected some earrings and bracelets and Jilla found a very handsome tie clip and some cufflinks for Pajul.

z

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as Elphie approached them.

"Hello you two. I see you have found some things that suited you." Elphie smiled.

"Uh-huh." Glinda smiled and showed Elphie her new jewelry and hair things, as well as the new combs.

"Lyndie, really. I do not use hair implements such as those."

"Oh just humor me, If you do not like them, you don't have to wear them." Glinda smiled.

"Fine." Elphie smiled in return.

"Now we should go change for tonight."

They walked back to Crage Hall with Glinda back at her bubbly best.

z

Once they had freshened up and changed clothes Glinda brought out the new silver hair combs and convinced Elphie to try them.

"Elphie, those are perfect in your hair, it looks good pulled back like that. You are beautiful my love, simply beautiful. Do you like? Glinda said.

"I am not sure, but am willing to leave them for now." Elphie said with a little frown.

"Yippee!" Glinda wiggled then gave Elphie a hug.

Jilla had been watching Elphaba as they were all getting ready taking in how easily and comfortably she interacted with Glinda. The more she saw how close they were, the more she wanted to do something before her cousin was too far gone and she was forming a little plan involving the potions pot in class. But for now she would just be civil and endure this lovey-dovey stuff that Glinda seemed to think was real affection.

z

"Thank you Mr. Frama." Elphie said after Manif helped her down from the carriage.

We will be right here at eleven." Glinda added.

"Enjoy your evening. You are indeed a lucky man to be surrounded by such loveliness Mr., Guoyn." Mr. Frama smiled.

"Don't I know it." Manif grinned and they all waved as the carriage drove off.

"Well come along ladies, and don't crowd. There is plenty of me to go around."

"Great he is going to be impossible all night long." Dani sighed.

"Why should tonight be any different than any other night." Elphie smiled.

"Just for that green girl, you can not sit by me at the concert." Manif said sternly,

"So something good will come out of this after all." Elphie said seriously

Manif offered Elphie and Dani each an arm. Glinda took Jilla's and they headed off to the Plaza.

z

The first concert of the summer series was the Emerald City Jazz Ensemble and everyone enjoyed it immensely. As they strolled slowly to the restaurant they talked about the selections were played, which ones were their favorites and music in general. Jilla talked a lot about other times she had seen them play in the Emerald City and other types of events they did.

While they were waiting for their table, they sat in the lounge, sipping non-alcoholic beverages and talking. Jilla told them a little about Pajul and is work and how much she missed him. They all agreed that it would be hard to be apart for so long. Jilla was being her normal charming self, telling little Galinda stories, laughing at little Dani and Manif stories and even responding in a friendly manner to Elphie. She knew that these two were important to her cousin and wanted to be on good terms with them.

Dinner was a sumptuous affair, from the appetizer to the dessert. When the wine list was presented, four of the group members either groaned softly or frowned. Elphie declined on the table's behalf, chuckling to herself. As they ate they talked about their hang over recoveries, laughing and joking about their overindulgence and consequences. Glinda volunteered that she made Elphie dance with her before she went to bed, but left out the stripping part. They talked a little about the party itself, the name the song game that Elphie had played with them, the dancing and the stories and jokes. Everyone remembered different things, or different versions of a shared event and enjoyed sorting it all out and piecing it together.

Jilla brought up Jacol and asked if it were true that Elphie and Glinda had had a big fight over him. That sobered up the conversation and Glinda told her simply that it was not true and that they would talk about it later. Manif added that Jacol was ancient history as far as they were concerned and Elphie looked very unhappy. Dani tried to steer the conversation back to something fun, by bringing up the sorcerer's retreat that would be at the beginning of the fall term. Glinda had not heard about it and asked questions. Soon the conversation was back on a friendly fun track, complete with laughter and Elphie and Manif squaring off.

X

"Jilla, we'll meet you back in the room. I want to spend a little time with Elphie. Okay?" Glinda said after they were dropped off and good nights were exchanged.

"Fine. I'll see you upstairs." Jilla replied.

Glinda and Elphie walked to a secluded bench and sat down.

"How does she know about Jacol Lyndie?" Elphie said with a hint of irritation.

"I'm not sure Elphie, honestly. I vaguely remember her asking me about him and me saying he was a bad man. I'll find out then set her straight. Please do not worry about this Elphie, please. I'll handle it." Glinda said, hoping to head off a brood.

"Lyndie, I know she is your cousin and I have been trying very hard, especially today to be nice to her. But we have talked about how I feel about her and that has not changed." Elphie sighed.

"I know Elphie, I feel it, but you are trying and I love you for it."

"Lyndie do you know why I came to the bar last night." Elphie said after a little pause.

"I'm assuming it is not because you missed me." Glinda frowned.

"Not entirely no. Manif sent me a note. He did not think that Jilla was behaving in a proper older cousin fashion." Elphie said gently.

Glinda simply smiled tiredly and nodded.

They took a walk around the lighted part of the patio and courtyard talking some, but mainly just being together. Jilla was doing something with her potions pot, but put it away as soon as Glinda and Elphie came in then went to take a bath.

Elphie and Glinda took advantage and indulged in some girlfriend time. The snuggled together on Elphie's bed, kissing, cuddling and engaging in subdued, but satisfying games of hide the hand and find the lips. They had just finished a very passionate consolation round of find the lips when Jilla emerged from the bathroom. Glinda giggled and a blushing Elphie went to take her turn.

"Jilla who told you about Jacol?" Glinda asked after Elphie was in the bathroom.

"Your friend Loma. She said he had quite a thing for you, but you said he was after Elphaba. Did you fight over him?"

"Hardly. Listen to me Jilla, Jacol was out to hurt me and hurt Elphie. He was not anyone's friend and was just using all of us to his own ends. Please just drop it. It is a touchy subject here." Glinda said seriously.

Jilla wanted to ask about the magic comment that Glinda had made but decided that maybe she should ask Elphaba instead.

"If you say so little cousin." Jilla smiled.

Glinda smiled and kissed her on the cheek, then gathered her things and joined Elphie in the bathroom.

About an hour later, the three girls were lying in their separate beds, chatting about the concert and dinner. Glinda and Elphie linked their hands across the very small distance between their beds, getting a goodnight tingle. Glinda fell asleep holding her little doll and Elphie fell asleep smiling at the scent of Glinda's shampoo on her pillow. Jilla quietly soothed herself to sleep, thinking of Pajul and how much she missed him.

X

The next day was very quiet and relaxing for the most part. Glinda and Jilla spent the morning looking at her sketches, talking about her art class and practicing spells. Elphie took advantage and studied, only threatening to leave once when Glinda turned her lab manual into a pillow.

They met Loma and Hyrut for a late brunch at Tyuron's and spent a couple of very nice hours catching up with Hyrut, comparing notes on the party and exchanging stories on their previous nights activities. After brunch, Jilla went to meet with some of the other instructors and Glinda and Elphie took their long after brunch walk.

They talked some about Jilla, Elphie told her about the conversation she had with Mr. Kwenyo, and they stopped to dry Glinda's tears. While they were stationary, she told her that their apothecary friend would join them at one of the concerts. Glinda wiggled and bounced with glee, and since she was already about to bubble away, Elphie mentioned that she was going to go to the music department on Wednesday while Glinda was at art class. They sat on a bench by the lake so a very excited Glinda could rapid-fire questions and comments. She had remained silent on the subject of music, as Elphie had requested, but now that the subject had been broached, she was a bundle of happy energy. Elphie told her how and why she had decided to talk to someone about it and how nervous she was about it. Glinda was excited, but understood Elphie's fears and was very reassuring. By the time they left to meet Jilla for dinner. Elphie was feeling much better about her decision.

After dinner there was more class work and the normal getting ready for bed routine. Glinda behaved herself while studying, only pestering Elphie once and then only to conjure a flower in a vase for her desk.. Jilla had wanted to ask Elphaba about how she used magic on that boy no one wanted to talk about. But the time never seemed right, so she decided to wait until the next day. Magic would be a big part of Elphaba's day tomorrow anyway.

Elphie and Glinda got in a little kissing and cuddling time after their baths, while Jilla was taking hers and they all went to sleep with their own thoughts about the next day. Glinda was pleased that the weekend had gone so well and knew that tomorrow in class would be good between her love and her cousin. Elphie was looking forward to finding out about the project schedule and was not dreading potions class. Jilla was sure that the work she had planned for tomorrow would finally make Glinda start to doubt Elphaba.


	95. Chapter 95

"This is shaping up to be quite a summer for you Elphie." Glinda said happily as they had lunch together out on the patio.

"I know. This project is unbelievable I am getting so many opportunities to do different things," Elphie replied.

"What's the matter sweetheart? You are unhappy…or upset." Glinda said reaching for Elphie's hand.

"Maybe just more confused. I am being given very serious responsibilities, and unprecedented access to research and different experiments. I am barely a sophster." Elphie replied.

Elphie paused as if trying to reformat her thoughts. Glinda just waited for her to continue, gently caressing the back of her hand with her thumb.

"What if I can't perform to their expectations? What if I can not be what they think I am?" Elphie said quietly.

"Elphie, you are not a trained circus act. No one expects you to perform. And I am reasonably sure that your expectations of yourself are much higher than the ones they have of you." Glinda said with a smile.

"You are right. I put my humiliated green girl circus act in storage when I fell in love with you." Elphie smiled.

"Elphie! Stop that." Glinda chuckled.

"These feelings aren't new for you, you know. Listen to me, you may be Top Student, and a brilliant one at that, but they know you are a student, and that you are learning. No one will drop you in a lab and leave you to your own devices. And you know that." Glinda said reassuringly.

"Yes, I do." Elphie sighed.

"You are just nervous. But you are allowed to be nervous…and excited, to enjoy the experience. Just like you have been allowed to be nervous and excited and enjoy all the other new things in your life. You are brilliant my love, just accept it." Glinda smiled.

"And I believe in you although you never asked me to…" Elphie quietly sang the line from the song Byjon had given them.

"Yes I do. And you will do well to remember that." Glinda chuckled.

They talked for a little while longer. Elphie finally admitted that she was very excited, that her nerves would fade and that she felt capable of being part of the demonstration project. They walked to the sorcery building together, with Glinda pretending to pout about the all the time they would be apart.

z

Jilla had spent the first part of class working with her students to set up simple potions. She had demonstrated a few, asking Elphie every so often if she would like to give it a try. She always declined of course, but was getting weary of being baited. Jilla knew that her cousin's infatuation was losing her patience, which was exactly what she was hoping for.

Elphie was frustrated because she could not spend the break with Glinda. The spell- writing seminar was on what Glinda called a field trip to the primary school. That also meant that Manif, Dani and even Loma were also gone. Elphie found herself in a new situation, needing to be with someone, to engage in friendly conversation. She needed companionship; even if just briefly, and there was no one she felt comfortable with around to provide it. It was not a pleasant situation to be in. She sat at her table and tried to immerse herself in the potions manual, feeling frustrated and on edge.

z

"See Ghuoer, you did it!" Jilla said excitedly when a small ball of light appeared above the potions pot for just a second.

"I did, didn't I? I performed magic!" The man said proudly.

"Yes you did, well done." Jilla smiled sincerely patting the man on the shoulder.

The class was now practicing doing simple potions with varying levels of success. Jilla explained that even people with no magical abilities can do some simple potions, but the results would be limited. The men were thrilled when any little thing happened, and were anxious to try more. Elphie confined herself to mixing the preliminaries and letting the others do the magical parts. Two or three times Jilla had subtly hinted to the class about Elphie's magical abilities and tried to get the men to coax her into doing one of the spells, to no avail. In order to speed things along Jilla maneuvered the Fuiop Pot close to Elphie so that it glowed whenever her hand came near it.

"Miss Jilla, why is your potions pot glowing?" Voriz asked.

Elphaba shot Jilla a glare and pushed the pot away, her mere touch activating the ingredients inside, creating a brilliantly glowing ball of light.

The men gasped and Voriz blanched. Elphie shot daggers at Jilla.

"It seems that Miss Thropp has been holding out on you gentleman. That pot recognizes and responds to power. Which she posses a great deal of." Jilla said pleasantly.

"Jilla that's enough." Elphie said quietly, but very angrily.

"I don't know why you have been so hesitant Elphaba, if you posses enough power to use on a human, you can handle simple potions." Jilla replied.

"Great Oz!" Voriz said fearfully.

"The rumors are true, you used magic in Munchkinland." He said backing away from her.

"In Munchkinland? So that's where you used magic on that boy, to keep him away from her." Jilla said making the connection.

"So the rumor that you attempted to murder a boy is true. Sweet Lurline the evil magic has returned." Voriz said in an accusing manner.

"Voriz, you need to let me explain." Elphie said desperately.

"Get away from me, you are no heir apparent." Voriz said with a mix of anger and fear as he left the room.

"You have no idea what you have just done Jilla." Elphie hissed and went to go out after him.

She made it out the door with a smirking Jilla on her heels.

"So you were hiding your abilities." She said grabbing Elphie's arm.

"Let go of me." Elphie said yanking her arm roughly away from Jilla and stepping away.

"Galinda doesn't know what the rumors are does she?" Jilla said confidentially, pacing a little hoping to unnerve Elphaba even more.

"Is that what all of this is about? You are still trying to prove to Glinda that I am unworthy." Elphie said icily, her dark anger filled eyes following Jilla's movements.

"You are unworthy of her. Did you really try and kill some one to keep them away from her, are you that powerful?" Jilla asked, not really expecting an answer.

"My magical abilities are of no concern to you, at all. By now you should know that Glinda knows all about them." Elphie replied.

"Like hell she does. She would not still be with you if she knew you were capable of such violence." Jilla said with an air of authority.

Jilla stopped pacing and met Elphie's gaze.

"And you know it." She added in an upper-handed manner.

Elphie leveled a dagger-loaded stare at Jilla.

"You have crossed the line Jilla, what you did in there was unconscionable." Elphie said angrily, keeping her icy glare on Jilla.

Jilla had anticipated that by now Elphaba would have lashed out and done something foolish that would prove her point to her cousin. But she was too controlled, very angry, but controlled.

"Aren't you curious how I knew that is was Jacol that you went after." Jilla said in a pseudo-friendly, very haughty voice.

"Nothing you think you know matters to me in the least, because it is almost always incorrect." Elphie said maintaining her stance.

"Well…this time it was Galinda who told me you used magic on a boy to, as she said, not mess with her." Jilla said with a smirk, knowing that it would rattle Elphaba.

Elphie felt a knot in her stomach and her emotions were in turmoil, but she was as outwardly calm and controlled as ever.

"Maybe she is not as sure about you as you think she is, if she is sharing information like that with me." Jilla said with a self-satisfied smile.

"If you think for one minute that I am going to blame Glinda for the mess that you have created, you are sadly mistaken." Elphie said with venom on her words.

"No mess here, you lied to your classmates and you are lying to my cousin. You are dangerous. I've known it all along." Jilla said even more confident than she was before.

"I have no idea what made you think that you could use my private affairs as a weapon, but the only person you are truly hurting here is Glinda." Elphie hissed trying to keep control.

"Helping, not hurting Elphaba." Jilla said as if it were obvious.

"I am warning you Jilla, do not pursue this, you have no idea of the damage you are causing." Elphie said tightly.

"Warning me." Jilla smirked.

"Behave or else. Or else what? You'll use your magic against me too. Go ahead, I'm not a weak boy. I can fight fire with fire." Jilla said in a challenging manner.

Elphie tuned her angry, icy gaze directly into Jilla's eyes and held it until she yielded, ever so slightly.

"I do not need magic to deal with you Jilla. And you are half right, you are not a boy, but you are very, very weak, and I am not speaking magically." Elphie said quietly, but with more true fury than Jilla had ever heard from anyone.

Elphie kept her gaze locked onto Jilla's for a second longer, the ice in her eyes turning to fire, then she whirled around and strode away, leaving a slightly trembling Jilla behind.

Jilla found herself shrinking under the younger, shorter girl's gaze and chided herself for not responding before she left. The encounter had not gone as planned, but it still might be salvageable. As she was regrouping her thoughts she saw Glinda staring at her from not far away. Their eyes met for just a second and Glinda turned and ran down the hall towards the exit.

"Great! Just perfect." Jilla said starting to go after her, to get to her before Elphaba did.

"Jilla!" She heard a voice from behind her.

"What?" She snapped turning around to see Manif approaching her.

"Wonderful!" She muttered.

"I do not have time now. I need to go after my cousin, she just ran out of here." Jilla said evenly.

"I know. What in the hell happened here? One of your students came running down to get us, panicked because someone left class afraid of Elphaba and you were fighting with her about using magic and using it against people. What happened?" Manif said calmly.

"It was just a classroom experiment that backfired and was blown way out of proportion. I have to go after Galinda, if she heard that she must be very upset." Jilla said.

"As the TA in charge, I will not interfere in a classroom problem, unless I am asked. It is your prerogative as the instructor to deal with as you see fit." Manif said.

"Thank you Manif."

"But Jilla, listen carefully. As Elphaba's best friend, I am warning you. If you have done or said anything, anything at all to hurt Elphaba, you will be answering to me. You can count on it." Manif spoke slowly and clearly so that there would be no misunderstandings.

"I have to go." Jilla said feeling shaky.

Jilla went back into her classroom. She spent a little time reassuring her students and then dismissed them. She gathered her things, then Elphaba's, and headed back to the room. She hoped that Glinda had not misunderstood anything she heard, or that Elphaba had not already told her a twisted version of the events. As long as she could talk to her cousin first, everything would be ok.

X

Glinda ran across the campus with tears of fury, confusion and disbelief stinging her eyes. They had just gotten back from the field trip when one of Jilla's students had come telling Manif that a major disagreement had erupted in potions class. She heard enough to figure out that Jilla had tricked Elphie into using magic and had somehow brought up Jacol and that her Munchkin classmate had confirmed some rumors and had left in fear of Elphie. Before she reached Jilla and Elphie, she saw Dani talking to the Munchkin and moved closer, what she heard from him about what had transpired in class made her very angry. She could not believe her own cousin would behave in such a manner. She saw Elphie and her cousin locked in some sort of conflict and overheard her cousin trying to goad her girlfriend into attacking her with magic and was outraged. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dani trying to calm down the very distraught Munchkin and that captured her attention for a moment. When she looked back, Elphie was gone and Jilla was staring at her. She met her cousin's gaze for a moment and felt a blast of emotion she never thought she would feel from her cousin.

She went into Crage hall, and directly to Norven's office and maintained enough control to make her request then went to her room, hoping that Elphie was there. When she wasn't, Glinda threw herself onto her girlfriend's bed and had a brief, but extremely intense cry. After she had vented off the worst of her frustration and anger, she set about doing the task she had hoped that she would never have to do.

z

Elphie was beyond rage. She was franticly pacing and twitching around her private spot in the library…her hidey-hole as Glinda called it, trying to bring some order to her chaotic thoughts and feelings. Her fury towards Jilla was so consuming she could barely think. After a good long time of twitching and mumbling her way through the worst of her anger, she settled down to prioritize.

Her first thought was of Glinda, her precious Lyndie. The effects of Jilla's actions on her were incalculable. Elphie knew that when she found out about this she would be devastated. It was a good thing that she was on that field trip and was not there to see the argument with Jilla. That thought was of little comfort though.

She knew that she needed to talk to Voriz and to write Harluc and inform him of what happened so he could do what he termed, damage control. She was not surprised that people had it in them to be cruel, calculating, insensitive and manipulative. What did surprise her was that Jilla would go to these lengths, risk her relationship with her cousin, solely to try and keep her and Glinda apart. She spent some time sorting through the ramifications of Jilla's words and actions until she was back in full control then went back to the sorcery building to try and find Glinda.

X

Jilla paused in front of the door to room 22, hoping that Galinda would be there alone.

"Why didn't you stay and talk to me little cousin." Jilla said as she entered the room.

She surveyed the situation, confused by what she saw.

"Galinda?" Jilla said, seeing her cousin's face.

"I want you out Jilla." Glinda said with no inflection.

"What!?" Jilla said in utter disbelief.

"Out, right now. I no longer want you to stay here with Elphie and me. Norven has taken most of your things to a room in the guest quarters. I am almost finished packing the rest." Glinda said.

"You can't be serious, you can't believe what Elphaba told you." Jilla said desperately.

"I have not spoken to Elphaba since lunch, Jilla." Glinda said angrily, but calmly.

"Then you have misinterpreted what you saw." Jilla replied, knowing she was in trouble.

"Did you trick her into using magic in class? Did you bring up the fact that she is magical in front of her Munchkin classmate? Did you challenge Elphie to go after you with magic? Did you disregard everything I asked you to do, completely disregard my feelings?" Glinda said angrily.

"You don't have the whole story Galinda. You need to listen to me." Jilla said calmly.

"No I do not. You have ignored everything you have seen and heard about Elphie and me, ignored my requests to let the magic thing go. You have betrayed my trust." Glinda said in a flurry of angry words.

"Not me little cousin, her. And you're the one who told me she went after someone one with magic. You really need to hear me out." Jilla pleaded.

"Stop it Jilla! Just stop it." Glinda exploded unable to take any more.

"What happened to you? When did you disintegrate into someone one who would destroy another person, just for their own gain. Who would take an innocent bit of information given to them by their drunken cousin and twist it so viciously. When did you stop caring about me?" Glinda practically yelled.

"All of this is because I care about you, you idiot." Jilla retorted angrily

"No you do not Jilla. If you cared about me you would want me to be happy, you would at least make an effort to get to know Elphaba. If you cared about me you would not ignore everything, and keep hurting me like you are. What you have done will cause Elphaba a great deal of problems, And what you have done has damaged, severely damaged my relationship with you." Glinda said with a great deal of ire

"Don't be absurd Galinda, I'm your cousin." Jilla said dismissivly.

"Yes, you are my cousin, but you are not the Jilla I grew up with. You are not the cousin I loved…adored and looked up to all my life. That Jilla would never ever hurt and betray me so badly. I do not even know who you are any more, and frankly I do not think I want to." Glinda said with fury in her eyes.

"I'm sorry little cousin…I really am. I went about it the wrong way maybe, but my intentions were good. We will talk when you are calmer." Jilla said knowing now that she had miscalculated everything.

"No more talking Jilla. I told you if you forced me to choose between you and Elphaba, I would choose Elphaba. I never, ever thought that you would actually go this far, but you did. And I choose Elphaba. Now please take your things and get out. Norven will show you to your room." Glinda spat at her cousin.

"Galinda I…" Jilla stammered feeling like she had been hit in the gut

"Get out Jilla, just get out!" Glinda said her voice raised in anger and her eyes glaring her intent.

"And stay away from Elphaba, or I swear you and I will have no hope of ever having any kind of relationship ever again!" Glinda added enraged like Jilla had never seen her.

Glinda stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door leaving her cousin shaken and defeated.

X

"I am withdrawing from that potions class Manif." Elphie said sitting with Manif and Dani in the TA's office.

"Elphaba, I really do not think that will be necessary. If you do you'll lose your Alchemy class too and you have put way to much work into it." Manif said.

"What choice do I have, I may even move out of my own room. I have no more tolerance for Jilla. She has done a great deal of damage with her comments." Elphie sighed.

"If you want her to be relieved of her duties, she will be. She let her personal feelings get in the way of her class." Manif said quietly.

"What? You mean have her fired? No. I don't want that. And Glinda would not want it either, please try and smooth things over if you can. In spite of everything she is a very good instructor. I just do not want to be in that class any more. I think it was a mistake to be in there at all. I should have dropped out as soon as I found out there was a Munchkinlander in there." Elphie said.

"Elphaba, I spoke with Voriz, for quite awhile actually. I explained to him a very cursory way what I know. It was not very specific, but it did seem to help. He was simply thrown momentarily by the suddenness of the events. He will talk with you, I promise." Dani said.

"And we will work out something to let you keep the credits for the class. We are meeting with your advisors later. Please just give us a chance." Manif said.

"I am so sorry." Elphie said suddenly feeling tired.

"Elphaba, from everything we know, none of this was your doing." Manif said reassuringly.

"How did you find out anyway?" Elphie asked.

Dani explained to Elphie about her classmate coming to find them, talking to Voriz and the others, seeing her and Jilla arguing and seeing Glinda leaving.

"Glinda? She was here? Elphie said in a panic.

"We just got back from the field trip she heard what your classmate told us. And saw you arguing too, I think. We thought you knew." Dani said.

"Damnit!" Elphie snapped.

"I have to go to her. Thank you both."

She got up and accepted hugs from both of them.

"We'll talk later, okay?" Manif said.

"Okay." Elphie said and hurried out the door.

z

Glinda waited until Jilla left before she came out of the bathroom. She had ignore Jilla's pleading to come out and talk, and was glad the bathroom was buffered, so she would not have to feel her cousin's emotions.

Now she was cried out, lying on Elphie's bed preparing to go and find her. She was trying to get herself under control before she went, knowing that her love would be very angry. She was just getting up off the bed when the door opened. Elphie hurried in, and without a word gathered Glinda into her arms and held her tightly.

After a long embrace and a reassuring kiss Elphie and Glinda sat down to compare notes.

"I made her leave Elphie." Glinda said after they had talked for awhile.

"Lyndie, you didn't…" Elphie started.

"Yes, I did. I have never been angrier with her Elphie. It was frightening. She actually forced me into a position to choose. She tried to justify her actions, but I had already started moving her out. I have never been more angry with her, never."

"Lyndie, I am so sorry…" Elphie said.

"Don't you dare apologize Elphaba Thropp, don't you dare." Glinda said angrily.

"What I was going to say is I am sorry you are hurting so much, and wish there was more that I could do to help."

"Just don't hate me because I told Jilla you went after Jacol to keep him from me." Glinda said quietly.

"Look Lyndie, you told me not to let Jilla make me doubt. Well you can't either. If either of us does that she wins. I know what happened and it was not your fault. I do not doubt you for a moment. Tell me you know that." Elphie said holding Glinda's tear stained face in her hands, gazing directly into her pain-filled eyes.

"I know that." Glinda replied and sank into Elphie's arms in a fresh round of tears.

z

Jilla sat on the bed in her new room. It was richly appointed and spacious, but she could take no pleasure in it. She couldn't believe that Galinda had actually packed up her things and moved her out of the room. She also could not believe how angry she was and that she had actually chosen Elphaba over her. Jilla felt like she had been kicked in the stomach, and knew that she had made a grievous error in judgement.

She lay down on the bed with tears in her eyes. She missed Pajul very badly. They had argued about him going on this third round of trips. Being able to be a visiting instructor at Shiz, and spending time with Galinda was the only thing that made the separation bearable and now that had blown up in her face. Not only was Galinda angry with her, if Elphaba complained, which Jilla was sure she would do, she would probably be asked to give up her classes. She lay there for a time, trying to figure out what to do, how to make things right between her and her cousin. Eventually though she had to get up and go to the sorcery department. The note that Norven had given her told her to be there at seven. So she freshened up and prepared herself to be fired.

"Mrs. Newboron, we asked you here because we need a favor of you." Professor Bytod, the head of the Sorcery Department said.

"We would like for you to test Miss Thropp out your potions class."

"Test her out?" Jilla said a little stunned.

"Yes, She was going to drop the class because of the incident earlier, but her advisors and I feel that would be a mistake because then she would have to leave her alchemy class as well." Professor Bytod said

"The class is yours to handle as you see fit. But we think if we present this option to Elphaba, she will take it." Manif said giving Jilla a meaningful glance.

"I'll will have an appropriate test ready for her to take tomorrow." Jilla said.

"Excellent." The department head said.

"Miss Milout will proctor. Now that that is settled, would you care to join some of us for dinner. We are all very interested in hearing about your Fuiop Pot."

"I would be delighted Professor Bytod, but may I have a moment with Mr. Guoyn and Miss Milout please." Jilla said unsure of what was going on.

"Certainly, just come down to my office when you are finished." The man gathered his things and left.

"May I asked what just happened?" Jilla said feeling confused.

"Actually Elphaba asked us to smooth things over, mostly for Glinda's sake I think. Although she has told me on two separate occasions that she believes you are an excellent instructor." Manif said.

"So we explained to her advisors and Professor Bytod that your cousin is Elphaba's best friend and that what happened was a personal thing between you two and not at all related to class. And even told them what she said about you. They agreed to let you handle it, with the exception of testing out Elphaba and the matter is now dropped." Dani said.

"But I meant what I said Jilla. Elphaba chose to take the high road and not file a complaint. We will always come down on her side, this time it just happened to work in your favor." Manif added.

"Thank you two. I realize that I have handled the differences that Elphaba and I have very poorly. I will explain things and apologize to the class tomorrow." Jilla said sincerely.

The two TAs nodded and Jilla left to meet the other professors.

"I hope that Glinda is alright." Dani said.

"Would you like to go check on them dear, see if they have had dinner yet?" Manif asked.

"I would, And you don't fool me hot stuff, you want to as well." Dani smiled.

Manif returned her smile and gave his future bride a kiss.

X

Glinda spent a long time alternating between being upset and being angry. Elphie coddled her, reassured her, held her when she cried and kissed her when her emotions were getting the better of her. Now she was much calmer and more in control, snuggling quietly, tired of both talking and crying. When a knock came at the door Glinda fled into the bathroom, not wanting to face Jilla if that's who it was. Elphie didn't want to face her either, but opened the door anyway.

"How is everything here?" Dani said.

"We've been better, but are fine." Elphie said going to open the bathroom door.

"It's Dani my sweet." She said.

"We just wanted to check on you two, and see if you wanted to join us for dinner, Manif is downstairs."

"It's up to you Lyndie." Elphie said.

"It is late and I am hungry." Glinda said.

"Ranting, raving and crying gives me an appetite." She smiled.

"Everything gives you an appetite." Elphie chuckled.

"We'll see you down stairs in a bit then." Dani said chuckling along.

"Are you sure you are alright Lyndie?" Elphie said pulling her close.

"I'm sure I am not by any means alright, I am hurt, feel betrayed and am still angry, but I'll figure this out. I will talk to her eventually Elphie, but I may never forgive her." Glinda said seriously.

Elphie's response was to kiss her precious girl friend deeply and with great affection then send her off to freshen up with a pat on her bottom, which as it always did, delighted her.

z

Dinner was a relatively relaxed affair. Dani and Manif told the girls about the meeting, the test and what they had told Jilla. Glinda told them that she had moved Jilla into guest quarters, but did not want to talk about it further and Elphie explained what she was going to do from a Munchkinland standpoint. Then they talked about other things for a time. After dinner, Elphie and Glinda took a short walk, and skipped homework. Glinda took a long bath and accepted a temple rub. She coaxed Elphie into talking about her time in the library while her hands were busy. After a nice talk, they went to sleep, Elphie insisting that they share a bed.

Jilla curled up in her bed, grateful that she could continue teaching, but knowing that she was lucky. She had messed things up with her cousin and still wasn't sure how to make it right. She wanted to talk to Pajul, to be held and comforted, but had to settle for soothing herself to sleep.

X

Elphie went late to class the next day so that Glinda would not have to wake up and have breakfast alone. Her teacher was quite understanding, but Ran was not and lectured her for a long time on responsibility. Glinda managed to avoid Jilla all morning and was able to concentrate fairly well. She met Elphie for lunch and afterwards they walked to the Sorcery building together so Elphie could take her test. She managed to avoid Jilla until break, but then Jilla found her and asked to talk after class. Glinda told her that she was not ready to talk to her yet, but thanked her for creating the test for Elphie. She felt too much emotion coming from Jilla and retreated into the buffer room. Elphie was directed there after she finished her test and stayed with her until her empath counselor came. She waited in the TA office until Glinda's session was finished then they took a long walk and ended up at Tyuron's for a relaxed dinner. After dinner it was their normal evening routine. Glinda had tearful moments and angry moments, but talked them through knowing Elphie was there for her. When they went to bed, Elphie once again insisted that they share.

The next day was similar, except that Elphie was now doing project related lab work instead of attending potions class. Jilla tried to talk to Glinda again, but Glinda refused, so Jilla just said that Elphie had passed her test and then left her cousin alone. After class Glinda waited for Elphie to return from her lab, at their table. She was thinking about Jilla and trying to get a perspective when she was startled by a familiar voice.

"Thank Oz! At last a familiar face, I've been roaming around here for half an hour."

"Pajul!" Glinda squealed jumping up to hug her cousin-in –law.

"What are you doing here?"

"My business trip ended early and I thought I would surprise Jilla, hang out here at Shiz for the next few days until she is finished up." Pajul said.

"She will be thrilled, she misses you." Glinda sighed and frowned.

"What's wrong Galinda?" Pajul asked

Glinda gave him a very brief overview of the situation, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Oh dear, I was afraid she would do something to irritate Elphaba, but I had no idea that things had gotten this out of control." Pajul said sadly.

"I'm glad you are here Pajul. It might help." Glinda said.

"I just can't talk to her yet."

"I understand. Where is my fiery redhead anyway? " the man asked

"In her lab I imagine. Oh there's Elphaba, come on we'll intercept her and take you over there." Glinda said.

They met up with Elphie exchanged greetings and explanations and walked Pajul to the potions lab, pointed it out then left him there. The man stood in the doorway looking at his beautiful, but unpredictable wife. He had missed her more than he ever had and he was fairly certain that what she had done, as inexcusable as it was, had been exacerbated by her missing him. But he would deal with that soon enough.

"So Jillygirl, I hear you have been causing a little trouble around Shiz." Pajul said quietly

Jilla spun around and with a look of sheer delight and utter surprise practically leapt into her husband's arms.

A/N: I may not be able to post another chapter until Saturday, possibly even Sunday. Just a warning for my more impatient readers. mecelphie


	96. Chapter 96

"Jules!" Jilla squealed as she allowed her self to be picked up and squeezed.

"What are you doing here?" She buried her face in her husband's neck.

"My trip ended early, I thought I'd come and keep you company, Is that okay with you?" Pajul smiled at his wife.

"Okay? Sweet Oz Pajul. I have missed you so much." Jilla said with tears in her eyes.

"I made a mistake Jules, a big one. " She said in a whisper.

"I know Jillygirl. I saw Galinda on the patio and she gave me the gist. And yes, you made a huge mistake. But we will talk this out later alright?" Pajul said softly, holding Jilla close.

"Are you finished here? Are you free to go."

"I am for now, I have a meeting later on tonight. Where are your things?" Jilla said pulling away slightly.

"In the dorm porter's office. He told me you had you had a room in guest quarters now."

"Galinda told me to leave." Jilla said her eyes clouded with sorrow and confusion.

"Come on my fiery red-head, let's get out of here." Pajul said pulling Jilla in for another squeeze.

"Oh Pajul, I have missed you so much. No more traveling…I can't take it." Jilla sighed.

Pajul went to help his very distraught wife gather her things.

I can not promise that Jilla, and you know it. But we can work it out differently. And I missed you too Jillygirl." Pajul kissed her then took her things in one hand and her in the other and they walked slowly over to the dorm.

X

"Are you sure you want to go to your art class Lyndie?" Elphie said as they sat at their table on the patio having dinner.

"I am barely sure of anything right now. But maybe a distraction will help." Glinda sighed.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Elphie said, looking into her love's beautiful blue eyes.

"Sweet Oz but I love you." Glinda breathed.

"But no. Dani will be with me. You have to catch up on the homework you have been missing." She smiled.

"If you are sure my sweet. I can study at the Arts Center you know." Elphie said reasonably.

"You are adorable and I love you, but I will be fine. Just be waiting for me when Mr. Frama drops us off." Glinda smiled feeling her love's strong desire to do something.

"You can count on it." Elphie smiled.

They talked a little about Jilla and Pajul's surprise arrival and finished their meals. Then since they had some time to kill they took a walk, enjoying the warm summer evening and a comfortable silence until it was time to go back and get Glinda's things for art class. As soon as they walked into their room, Glinda pulled Elphie to her and kissed her with urgency. Elphie kissed her back, letting her take what she needed, as she always did at times like this. She knew that the past few days had been very hard on her sensitive love, and that it was taking its toll.

Z

Jilla ran her fingers over Pajul's glistening chest as she lay in his arms.

"Being apart might be hard but you have to admit the reuniting is a whole lot of fun, all that pent up energy and all." Pajul chuckled.

"I'd rather you just stay put, and we'll abstain." Jilla said straight-faced

"Oh please. I'm fairly sure you didn't abstain even when I wasn't around." Pajul countered.

"And you did?" Jilla smiled.

"We are not talking about me. I'm a guy." Pajul said gently tickling Jilla's breast.

"Uh-huh. So tell me were we any good?" Jilla said kissing her husband's chest

"Not as good as we are going to be. Let's face it we are not abstainers." Pajul said slyly.

"And thank Oz for that." Jilla said with a small moan.

Jilla and Pajul's lovemaking was unhurried and relaxed, but very passionate. Far different from the urgency of their first encounter. Pajul understood that his firebrand wife was upset and needed reassurance and love right now. But he also knew that she was in serious trouble with her cousin. He would give her an abundance of one, In hopes that she would be able to rectify the other.

"Wow!" Pajul said while trying to catch his breath. He shifted position so he could hold Jilla in his arms. "Where did all of that come from?" Jilla's only response was to push herself closer to the warmth and security of her husband's fit body, put her head on his chest and start to cry.

Jilla was not prone to tears, so Pajul knew that she was truly struggling with herself. Most of the time Jilla's tears were borne of anger and frustration. So he held her, until her tears had run their course.

"Are you upset with me?" Jilla asked after a brief cry.

"Of course not Jillygirl." Pajul said taking Jilla's tear-stained face and kissing her softly.

"But I am concerned. About you, Galinda and about Elphaba. You went somewhere you had no right to be Jilla." He said gently.

"What have I done Jules?" Jilla said the frustration apparent in her voice.

"Tell me what happened." Pajul said after another gentle kiss.

Jilla told Pajul everything that had happened, from her point of view. She told him about her fears and concerns about Elphaba, magic and money, the potion's pot, Galinda's total devotion to her roommate and some of the things she said to try to dissuade her.

"I see." Pajul said when she was finished.

"Jilla, why did you think that attacking Elphaba would help matters? Galinda is crazy about her."

"She just doesn't know any better. She needs to see that this is not right for her."

"And who are you to decide what is right for Galinda?" Pajul said carefully

"You don't understand Jules." Jilla sighed.

"Then make me understand." Pajul said gently.

"Alright." Jilla said with a mischievous grin.

She kissed her husband with fervor, and then started kissing down his chest, using her hands to caresses him as she went.

"Uh-uh Jilly." Pajul said taking Jilla's hands gently and shifting her back up to face him.

"I will make love to you to comfort and reassure you. I will have sweaty, dirty sex with you to let you blow off steam when you need to. But we will not use our intimacy to evade this issue. We mean more to each other than that." He said firmly but with great compassion for his wife's struggles.

Jilla sighed.

"I'm sorry Jules. I am not being evasive on purpose. I am just very confused." She allowed herself to be held.

They sat quietly together for a time Pajul trying to figure out what was really going on, and Jilla trying to figure out a way to tell him what was.

"Jilla, let me run you a hot bath, you can settle and get ready for you meeting and we can talk some more."

"I'd like that." Jilla smiled.

"Will you join me? Just for a soak."

"Will you behave and keep your hands to yourself?" Pajul grinned as he went into the bathroom.

"If you will." Jilla chuckled as she watched her husband's naked form go about running a bath.

The young couple settled themselves into the tub and playfully washed each other as they exchanged a story or two about what they had been doing while apart.

"Have you even tried to see Elphaba through Galinda's eyes?" Pajul asked as he lathered shampoo slowly into his wife's hair.

"She is just so odd Pajul. I have no idea why Galinda thinks that she could be attracted to someone like her. And she is a girl." Jilla said with a hint of disdain.

"Tell me why she is odd." Pajul said as they switched and Jilla lathered up his hair.

Jilla tried to explain the quirks that she noticed in Elphaba, as well as other things that bothered her about her cousin's green roommate, as they rinsed off.

"What do you think of Elphaba Jules?" Jilla asked out of the blue.

"I do not know her well enough to form a true opinion, but I like what I know. And more importantly Galinda trusts her. That is good enough for me." Pajul answered honestly.

"I don't have the luxury of trusting Galinda right now; I think her intuition is on the fritz. Speaking of luxury, the water is getting cold."

"Would you like to warm it up my stubborn beauty?" Pajul said with a mischievous grin.

"If the cooling water hasn't rendered you incapable, my naive prince." Jilla winked.

Pajul knew that this conversation was far from over, but it was over for now…and he was only human.

X

"My sweet, I would be content to hold you like this for the rest of our lives, but if you truly wish to attend your class, you need to get ready now." Elphie said stroking Glinda's hair.

Glinda reluctantly pushed away from Elphie, gave her a kiss and ran her thumb over the smooth skin of her cheek.

"Everything just seems easier when I'm in your arms. But I suppose being curled up against your chest is a touch impractical for everyday pursuits." She smiled.

Elphie smiled and pulled Glinda back into a hug and started walking towards the bathroom. It took some doing, and lots of giggling from Glinda to get there.

"It seems as though you are correct." Elphie chuckled.

"Sad but true." Glinda sighed.

She quickly washed up, brushed out her hair and changed clothes while Elphie put her things into the new leather satchel that she purchased specifically for her art class supplies.

"Elphie, we've been talking a lot about me, but not so much about you. I know you are still angry and upset." Glinda said as she turned so Elphie could zip up her dress.

"I am a little, but I have taken steps to mitigate the damage Jilla did to me. Trying to help you do the same is more important right now. Elphie said.

"And you are doing a bang up job, which will be even bangier if you give me a kiss that will last until I get back from class." Glinda grinned.

"Whatever you wish, my precious Lyndie." Elphie said with a slight bow and a twinkle in her eye.

Elphie took Glinda into her arms and kissed her a few times, starting with a gentle kiss and progressing to a deep, all encompassing kiss that Glinda enthusiastically returned.

"Will that suffice?" Elphie said when she managed to catch her breath.

"It'll do…for now." Glinda grinned.

Elphie and Glinda walked down to meet Dani and found out that Manif was in a Sorcery Department meeting.

"I'm playing hooky." Dani chuckled.

They chatted casually until Mr. Frama pulled up.

"I'll be alright tonight Elphie. Drawing is relaxing for me." Glinda said quietly.

"Just please ask Dani to bring you home if you are unable to block out the emotions of your class. Your empathic powers have been harder for you to control lately." Elphie said.

Glinda smiled at her very concerned and overprotective love.

"I love you." She whispered.

"And I you." Elphie whispered back, knowing she was being too protective.

After the carriage had pulled away Elphie went to gather her books, thinking that it was a nice night to get something to drink and study on the patio.

z

Pajul tucked his shirt into his pants and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Much better." He smiled

"How can perfect be made much better?" Jilla smiled as she buckled her shoes.

"By that warm feeling I have whenever you are near and that little glint in my eye after we have made love." Pajul laughed.

"You have no idea how glad I am you came Pajul. I need you. I'm not sure I can fix this by myself." Jilla said.

"My darling Jilly. I love you very much. I am not happy with what you did to Elphaba; I do not understand it and am bothered by it. But I love you with all of my heart and soul. You need to make this right, but I am here for you. You have my love and support, always." He took Jilla into his arms and kissed her with purpose.

"I needed to hear that right now Jules, I've felt very alone. I love you too." Jilla said.

Pajul walked Jilla to her meeting, met some of her fellow instructors then, since Jilla's meeting was a dinner meeting, he went to the café for something to eat.

z

After he got a tray Pajul looked around for a table, and saw Elphaba sitting alone on the patio. He decided to try and talk to her about what had happened.

"May I join you?" Pajul asked, startling Elphie's nose out of her book.

"Pajul, certainly. Please sit down." Elphie said with a mix of curiosity and trepidation.

"I apologize for startling you." The man smiled sitting down

"No apologies necessary. I startle very easily." Elphie smiled back.

"Elphaba, I do not want to interrupt your studies, but I would like to speak with, if you will allow it."

Elphie closed her books and turned her full attention to Glinda's cousin-in-law.

"Of course Pajul." She said making note of the very serious look on his face.

"I appreciate it, really. Elphaba, you have every right to not want to have anything to do with me."

"I am not angry with you Pajul, and my instincts tell me we might have a common purpose, so please speak your mind." Elphie said.

"I'm not even sure where to start." Pajul said relaxing a little.

"Why don't you start with what you known of the situation, beyond what Glinda told you." Elphie suggested.

"Elphaba, I just came from Munchkinland, it was my last official visit on this trip. I am aware of Munchkin feelings towards magic and how potentially harmful what Jilla did to you in front of your fellow Munchkin is to your standing as Heir Apparent." Pajul said diving into the tricky situation.

"Yes, my magical abilities are known only inside of Colwen Grounds and are being kept guarded, for obvious reasons. But apparently not guarded enough, since Voriz had some idea." Elphie replied.

"Those rumors may be more widespread than Colwen Grounds imagines I'm afraid. After I left there I traveled around and heard variations on what Jilla said she heard in class. That you tried to murder someone with magic and that evil magic has manifested. It seems as though a petty thief was released from prison there and has been telling people about the man being held that claims he was nearly killed by you." Pajul stated.

"I have spoken to Voriz. Even though he was frightened and ill at ease, he listened to my explanations and seemed to understand. At least enough too not believe the rumors. I have asked Mr. Kwenyo, a Master Apothecary from Munchkinland, and my oldest friend to speak with him also. He is respected there and hopefully can help ease his mind. I also wrote to Ambassador Danim, informing him of what happened so he can take appropriate steps to mitigate the potential consequences. I hope that will be enough." Elphie said

"Jilla said that there was a boy that was interested in Galinda…and you apparently, Jacol I think."

Elphie nodded, not at all happy.

"She said Galinda told her you used magic against him to keep him away from her, and that you two fought over him. I am not trying to pry, but Jilla tends to hear what she wants to when she is angry or frustrated." Pajul said with a sad smile.

"Pajul, I am angry with your wife, her actions have caused me problems, but even more importantly she has hurt Glinda very badly. But I know that she loves Jilla and wants to understand why all this is happening. To that end I will tell you about that boy, and what happened. I want to do whatever I must to help Glinda through this. Maybe she should have told Jilla earlier, but she was trying to protect me." Elphie said in a resigned tone.

"Jilla is struggling now. She is not happy with herself for hurting Galinda, but she still feels that your relationship with her is a mistake. There is something else going on with her though. She loves Galinda and I think she is trying to understand her as well. They need to talk, and I want to help her get there."

"I understand, we both want the same thing. For Jilla and Glinda to work this out somehow. As much as Jilla dislikes me, I think that this has less to do with me than it seems." Elphie reasoned.

"I agree." Pajul said.

Elphie told Pajul about how Jacol came to be at Shiz and their dealings with him, including Glinda's confrontation with him as well as her own afterward. She explained that she and Glinda did have a major fight, but it was unrelated to him. She told him how he was collecting information to use against them

"Pajul, Jacol was blackmailing us. He wanted sex and money from Glinda in order to keep the things he found out about me secret. He wanted a position in Munchkin government from me in return for the same thing." Elphie said with no inflection.

"Oh sweet Oz, that is terrible." Pajul gasped.

"He sent a message to Glinda while we were at Colwen Grounds. That in combination with the Ministers starting an inquiry that would have involved interrogating her, forced me to send her back to Upland Manor alone." Elphie continued.

"This is unbelievable." Pajul said shaking his head.

"He managed to get onto the grounds and we had a confrontation. He threatened Glinda and me and I did use magic against him and almost killed him. I am not proud of that fact and it still haunts me, but I am coming to terms with it. I have been told by many people that I was simply defending myself and the person I love."

"Elphaba, may I have your permission to tell Jilla that we spoke." Pajul asked after taking a moment to process what he had just heard.

"Of course. May I tell Glinda?"

"Absolutely. I know that Galinda is very hurt, upset and confused and she has every right to be, but will you please try to convince her to at least listen to Jilla. I am going to try to get Jilla to be honest with her, as will as herself about what is going on. We have to leave on Saturday and I hope they will have at least talked by then." Pajul sighed.

"I hope so as well. Pajul, I am angry with Jilla, but not so angry that I will not do whatever it takes to help reconcile her with her cousin. Their relationship is too important to Glinda." Elphie replied.

"Jilla might not understand why Galinda loves you, but I do and I think with time she may come around. You have been more conciliatory towards Jilla than she deserved, by not filing a complaint against her. I realize that it was for Galinda's sake, but thank you." Pajul said sincerely.

"It was mostly for Glinda's sake, that's true. But Jilla is a very good instructor, despite letting her personal feelings towards me taint her class." Elphie replied.

Well, I personally appreciate it. You have never seen Jilla at her best, she is not as hateful and vindictive as she is coming off now." Pajul said with genuine affection in his voice.

"Glinda knows Jilla's nature and loves her as she is. That is good enough for me." Elphie replied.

"Elphaba, Jilla will be out of her meeting soon, and there is one more thing I wish to discuss with you." Pajul said hurriedly.

"Alright."

"Some of my business in Munchkinland was to discuss Southstairs business as it relates to Munchkinland, with Ambassador Danim. It is a sensitive issue and the Palace wanted it reported face to face instead of by correspondence." He said

"Go on." Elphie said with a knot in her stomach.

"He remembered me from the Upland Manor ball and knew that we are aquatinted and I told him I was coming to Shiz. He asked me, as a personal favor, to not talk to you about it, but to give you this instead."

He took an official envelope out of his pocket and handed it to a nervous looking Elphaba.

"He told me to tell you that you needed to know this information, but to only read this when you are ready to do so, and that you would understand what that meant."

"I do understand, and thank you Pajul." Elphie said sincerely.

"I have to go meet Jilla. How about bringing the cousins together tomorrow for dinner, here on the patio?"

"Tomorrow would be fine, but I would rather start out in our room, if it is alright. It has a space that has been buffered against emotions, to help Glinda with her burgeoning empath powers. If things get too intense for Glinda, I want her to be able to shield herself from the emotional hits." Elphie said more firmly than she intended.

"Of course, of course. I'll bring Jilla up there. I have the easy job, she wants to talk to Glinda." Pajul chuckled lightly.

"Glinda wants to listen, she is just frightened right now. But they have to start somewhere." Elphie smiled.

Pajul nodded and returned her smile.

"Thank you Elphaba, for taking the time to talk with me." Pajul said giving her hand a quick squeeze as he got up from the table.

"Thank you for approaching me about this. It is evident that you love Jilla very much." Elphie said.

"That troublemaking redhead is my entire world. " Pajul smiled.

"I can understand the feeling, I have a trouble attracting blonde who is mine." Elphie chuckled.

They exchanged a chuckle and a thank you for caring look and Pajul went to go meet his wife. Elphie had some time before Glinda was due back, but instead of returning to her books, she put the letter from Harluc in her pocket, packed up her things to take back to the room, then went for a walk to process through her conversation with Pajul

X

"Where are they Manif? What happened?" Elphie snapped as she paced and twitched around the area where Mr. Frama dropped of Glinda and Dani after class.

"They are fifteen minutes past their usual arrival time. That is hardly cause for alarm green girl." Manif chuckled.

Elphie stopped pacing and stared at her friend.

"They probably just stayed after class for some reason." Manif smiled.

"For once you may be right." Elphie said with a smile, settling down

"It's been a…hard past few days."

"Are Glinda and Jilla still not talking?" Manif asked.

"Jilla has made overtures, but Glinda is just not ready yet." Elphie sighed.

"I heard that Mr. Newboron put in a surprise appearance." Manif smiled.

"A very well timed surprise appearance. I spoke with him at length earlier. We are hoping to get them together to talk."

"Conspiring with the enemy camp huh?" Manif chuckled

"You do owe her one."

Elphie arched an eyebrow quizzically.

"Surely you remember. Our girlfriends conspired together to get us to talk. Speaking of girlfriends…" Manif smiled and pointed over Elphie's shoulder to an approaching carriage.

"She had a bit of a rough go earlier." Dani said, explaining why Glinda exited the carriage and attached herself to Elphie's chest.

"Nothing too bad though. There was a surprise birthday party for one of the instructors. Fending off the strong emotions of all those strangers taxed her somewhat. " Dani smiled giving Glinda a pat on the back.

"I'm just tired." Glinda said detaching herself from Elphie's arms.

"And we brought you cake." She grinned.

"Mmmmmmmm, I love birthday cake." Manif smiled.

Dani handed Elphie a container, and Glinda's satchel.

"Thank you Dani." Elphie smiled.

"Good night you two, If I don't get her upstairs soon, I may have to carry her." She added.

"Oooooooh!" Glinda giggled.

"That perked her right up." Manif laughed.

"All part of my plan." Elphie chuckled.

"Hey! No fair." Glinda pouted

"Fresh dreams." Dani smiled taking Manif's hand.

"See you tomorrow." Glinda said through her pout.

z

"It's not nice to tease me when I'm taxed." Glinda said.

"How can I make amends?" Elphie said seriously as she put the things on the table then gave Glinda a hug.

"You mean besides doing the things you were going to do any way. Like draw me a bath, sit with me, rub my temples and snuggle me to sleep." Glinda chuckled.

"You may have a point. I spoil you far too much." Elphie said seriously.

Elphie let Glinda go and went to sit in her chair.

"I have some reading to do."

Glinda followed her over and planted herself firmly on Elphie's lap as soon as she sat down.

"You are a very mean green thing." She said with her trademark pouty grin.

"That is an established fact, and irrelevant." Elphie said.

"But I suppose it is my own fault. I have set a precedent for hopelessly spoiling you." She added with a smile.

"Yes you have, so you have no one to blame but yourself." Glinda giggled.

"True, but I do think I know how to address the original question of how to make amends for teasing you, which by the way, I was not."

"You were too, and how?"

"It's a surprise." Elphie smiled.

She gave Glinda a kiss then scooted her off of her lap.

"Ooh I love surprises. What is it?" Glinda bubbled.

"You'll see when we are ready for bed. I'll go run your bath." Elphie grinned.

Glinda wiggled happily at the thought of a surprise and disrobed for her bath.

z

Elphie bathed quickly while Glinda was soaking in the relaxing hot water then knelt down on the floor beside the tub.

"Is everything alright my love?" Glinda said knowing Elphie only did this when she had something important or emotional to say.

"Yes. I spoke to Pajul this evening. We had a long talk." Elphie said looking into Glinda's eyes.

"I suppose he wants me to talk to Jilla." Glinda sighed.

"Actually…He wants you to listen to her. Lyndie, Pajul and I both agree that all of this is not all about me." Elphie said.

Glinda indicated she wanted to get out and Elphie got a towel and wrapped her up.

"Thank you. And I figured that. What did you two talk about?" Glinda asked.

While she dried her hair and got ready for bed Elphie told her all about her and Pajul's conversation. Including that Jilla and Pajul were coming up tomorrow before dinner.

"I'm not as sneaky as you are my sweet." Elphie chuckled as they settled onto the bed for Glinda's temple rub.

"No underhanded tricks to get you two together. But I do think it is time." Elphie said gently stroking her cheeks.

Glinda leaned back against Elphie and sighed.

"Pajul is going to tell her about Jacol?" She said

"As far as I know." Elphie said quietly as she gently massaged.

"I don't know what to say to her. She hurt you Elphie. She completely ignored me and ended up hurting you." Glinda said starting to cry.

Elphie shifted her around gently and wiped away her tears. Glinda kissed away the sting.

"I do not mean for this to upset you Glinda, that was not my intention. Yes, I am angry with Jilla. But what hurts me is seeing you so distressed. In spite of everything, you still love your cousin and I know that. It is all right Lyndie. You will not betray me by working things out with your cousin. She forced you to choose. I am not, you will have me no matter what happens, so do not be frightened." Elphie said softly.

"Oh Elphie…."

Glinda collapsed into Elphie's arms and cried.

"Cry it out Lyndie. I love you, need you and will do whatever I can to help you heal your relationship with your cousin."

Elphie held Glinda tightly, stroking her hair while she cried. She settled down after a time and they talked a little while.

"Elphie, I will talk with Jilla tomorrow night, if you will be here too. I do love Jilla and I want things to be like they were."

"That might not be possible my precious. You are not the same girl, just as I am not."

"That's true. Maybe we just need to start again, somehow. But after what she put you through, that may not be easy. I'm so confused. How can I love someone who hurt me so badly." Glinda sighed

"How indeed." Elphie said understanding the feeling.

"All you need to do is listen. As you always tell me…baby steps, just take baby steps. I'll be here right beside you."

"I know, and that allows me to do more than I could possibly do alone. And Elphie, you are right, you have never put me into the position to choose between you and Jilla. Maybe the circumstances did." Glinda sighed again.

"One thing at a time Lyndie. Just let her talk to you." Elphie soothed.

"And let me give you your surprise." She smiled.

Elphie got up and light their candle, turned off the lights and put on some soft slow music.

"Miss Upland, would you honor me with a dance?" She said extending her hand to Glinda.

With tears in her eyes, Glinda accepted Elphie's hand.

"The honor is all mine Miss Thropp."

They held each other and danced to slow, soothing music until Glinda could barely keep her eyes open.

"I love you Lyndie" Elphie said as they got into Glinda's bed.

"I love you too Elphie. And I loved my surprise." Glinda mumbled as she fell asleep in Elphie's arms.


	97. Chapter 97

"What's the matter now Jilla? I'm not allowed to even talk to her." Pajul said as they walked in to his wife's room in the Crage Hall guest quarters.

"You believe her over me." Jilla huffed.

"Oh come on…you don't think that and you know it." Pajul said.

"Why did you seek her out anyway? She is probably trying to keep Galinda from hearing me out."

"Just the opposite my fiery friend. Galinda is going to talk with you tomorrow night before dinner, mainly because the very person you are trying to denigrate is intervening on your behalf." Pajul said taking his wife in his arms.

"Why is she doing this?" Jilla sighed.

"Because she loves Galinda, and she knows that Galinda loves you. Although how anyone could love you is beyond me." Pajul said with a twinkle in his eye.

Pajul kissed his wife firmly then held her face gently in his hands.

"Oh as if you're such a loveable sort…consorting with the enemy." Jilla smiled.

"You need to listen to me Jillygirl. There is so much that you do not know; Elphaba is not the enemy here. Not by a long shot. Now, I will tell you what we talked about, she gave me permission to do so. But you need to listen, really listen. Jilla, I know you have problems with Elphaba. I respect that and I will help you identify and deal with them. But I do not share your opinion of her, and will not be party to undermining her, or her relationship with Galinda. Is that clear?" Pajul said firmly but not unkindly.

"Yes sir! Clear sir!" Jilla said with a grin and a salute.

She knew that Pajul was not angry with her and that he was truly on her side and Pajul knew that Jilla was not being flippant and was now ready to listen.

As they undressed and got ready for bed. Pajul told Jilla the gist of his conversation with Elphaba, especially about the parts related to Jacol. Jilla listened and asked questions, becoming more upset as the conversation wore on.

"Why didn't Galinda tell me this, tell me she was being blackmailed." Jilla asked, truly agitated.

"It is a sensitive issue for them, and Elphaba led me to think that Galinda was protecting her. You have not exactly been a good listener when it comes to her, have you?"

"But this is just what I have been talking about… Galinda was in danger because of her." Jilla said crawling into bed beside her husband.

"No. I understood it as Elphaba put herself at risk to keep Galinda from being in danger." Pajul countered as they settled into each other's arms.

"I want to try and get through to her Jules… to see how wrong this is for her. How can I do that and not hurt her." Jilla asked.

"You can't Jilly. That is the point, you are talking at her. You will never, never get anywhere with your cousin if you keep attacking Elphaba." Pajul said stroking his wife's hair.

"But…"

"No buts. If you want my advice, this is it. You need to try and see what Galinda sees in Elphaba…just a little. You need to acknowledge the fact that she is in love with her and happy with her. You do not have to like it. You do not even have to accept it. But you have to stop bashing it. Then maybe…just maybe in time, Galinda will address your concerns about Elphaba. You have not lost your cousin yet, but you are on very, very thin ice." Pajul said while looking directly into his wife's green eyes.

"You have never led me astray Jules. We have gotten through some very hard situations together and I trust you completely. Tomorrow night I will try to talk with my cousin instead of at her. And I will listen to what she tells me. That is all I can promise for now." Jilla said.

"That's my girl." Pajul smiled then gave Jilla a kiss.

"I love you so much Jilly, I want you to be happy…and you are not."

"What would I ever do without you? No one has ever known me like you do." Jilla said quietly.

"May I show you how well I know you?" Pajul grinned.

"Please do." Jilla said pressing her lips against her husband's.

X

Elphie sat in her chair looking at Glinda as she slept, torn about whether to stay until she awoke or go on to class. Her precious Lyndie had slept very fitfully, tossing and whimpering. She even woke up once, crying from a bad dream, and Elphie did not want to her to wake up alone now. She also did not want to be late for class yet again. They were giving her a great deal of latitude, but she knew that she could only push that so far. She did not have to ponder her dilemma long however, because a perky voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda said.

"Good morning my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"What are you still doing here? Are you alright." Glinda said sitting up.

"I am fine Lyndie. You did not sleep well, and I did not want to wake up alone." Elphie said opening her arms to her love.

Glinda got up and went to sit on Elphie's lap.

"I remember. I had a bad dream." Glinda frowned.

Elphie stroked Glinda's cheek and looked deeply into her eyes.

"But I'm alright now Elphie, really. Please go to class. Kiss me then go to class." Glinda smiled.

Glinda stood up, pulling Elphie with her and they shared a very affectionate good morning kiss.

"Now that's the way to start a day." Glinda giggled.

"I'll meet you for lunch Lyndie, okay?" Elphie said pulling the nightdress-clad girl into a hug.

"Absolutely. I love you Elphie, more and more every day."

"I love you too. See you in a few hours." Elphie smiled one of beautiful, brilliant smiles.

Glinda wiggled happily and kissed Elphie again before giving her a light shove out of the door.

z

"It's about time, you're late…again."

"I apologize Ran, I'll catch up quickly." Elphie said pulling on her gloves.

"That's not the point Elphaba. A scientist must be focused. Your outside life can not pose so much of a distraction for you."

Elphie looked at the smug look on Ran's face.

"I happen to have it on very good authority that a life outside of the lab is essential to staying balanced, focused and on track."

"And who told you this. Those Sorcerers you hang out with." Ran said with a touch of contempt.

"Actually." Elphie said buttoning her lab coat.

"It was Lofier."

Elphie took her project data and headed off to the other lab with a smile on her face.

z

Glinda sat at the patio table waiting for Elphie. Her morning had been good, for the most part. She had talked briefly with Jilla, to tell her that she would talk with her tonight on Elphie's insistence. She was only with her cousin for a few minutes, but it had made her very uncomfortable. And being uncomfortable around her beloved cousin distressed her terribly.

"Lyndie, my sweet, what is the matter?" Elphie said sliding into the seat across from Glinda and taking her hand.

"Nothing new." Glinda sighed.

"I told Jilla I would speak with her tonight. Just being around her was strange. I hate feeling like that. Promise me you will be with me tonight. I do not think I can manage this alone."

"I will be there, as I am sure Pajul will be." Elphie said soothingly.

"What if she says she can not accept us?… What if I lose my cousin? What if…"

"Lyndie, if I were in this position, what would you tell me?" Elphie smiled.

"That's not fair." Glinda said with a chuckle.

She looked into the sparking eyes of the girl she adored and immediately settled down.

I would tell you that you were thinking yourself into a tizzy and that you need to sort it through and put things away. But I'm not you." Glinda smiled back.

"That is a major understatement. But you just need to but this away, go and turn your book bag into an urn or something or levitate the furniture in your buffer room. Fretting will not help, and you know that. Whatever happens tonight you can handle. You love your cousin and you are not angry with her." Elphie said quietly.

"I know. I'm disappointed and confused. I'd rather be angry." Glinda sighed.

They talked as they finished their lunches. In an effort to help raise Glinda's spirits Elphie told her that she had finally gone to the music department to inquire about learning the flute. She told her that a few options were available to her and that they could discuss them over the weekend. Glinda was very pleased and even gave Elphie a little happy wiggle, but it was subdued. As Elphie walked Glinda back to the Sorcery Building arm in arm, she discreetly brushed her fingers against her love's. Although the normally perky blonde wasn't overly distressed anymore, she had lost some of her bubble. Elphie knew that Glinda was hurting and that the next couple of days were going to be very hard on her. As she walked back to the lab, after dropping Glinda off she had the spark of an idea, but she knew that she needed help to get it done. She turned around and ran off campus, knowing full well that she was going to be late again, but not really caring.

z

"Elphaba my child, what an unexpected surprise. Is everything alright?" Mr. Kwenyo said when Elphie raced into his shop.

"I am well and so is Glinda. Physically anyway, but I need a favor…a big one." Elphie said in an uncharacteristic manner.

"Anything Elphaba, you know that. Now settle down and tell me what you need."

Elphie took a deep breath and explained what was going on with Jilla, and how it was affecting Glinda. Then she laid out her idea and what she needed. Mr. Kwenyo agreed to help, telling Elphie that her instincts were dead on and her plan was inspired. He even convinced Elphie to allow him to do more to assist her in implementing it. Reluctantly Elphie wrote down what she wanted to do and handed the list to her old friend, along with a money pouch, and a few weak protests. The old apothecary deflected the protests by changing the subject and informing his young friend that his talk with her classmate had gone well, and that he was satisfied that no permanent harm had been done. Elphie was very relieved and said she would get the details later because she was late for class. She gave Mr. Kwenyo a firm hug and affectionate kiss on the cheek, as well as a heart-felt thank you and hurried out the door and back to class. Mr. Kwenyo watched his flustered friend hurry away . He shook his head and chuckled. Never in all of his years would he have believed that he would be helping the reserved, solitary, enigmatic green girl from Nest Hardings hatch a romantic plan for her girlfriend.

X

Glinda was nervous and trying to distract herself. Pajul and Jilla would be here anytime and Elphie was not home yet. Elphie being late was not a problem usually, she knew that things came up when she was working in the lab that kept her there. But today was different. She went back to sharpening her drawing pencils with the small sharp sharpening knife that had come with her supplies. She had a sharpener, but it was broken.

"How can you be late Elphie? Today of all days." Glinda said to the empty room.

She was trying to calm her nerves and distress by focusing on her task when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Deep breaths Glinda, it's all right." She whispered to herself as she opened the door.

"Come on in you two." Glinda said to her cousins.

"Galinda, we appreciate this." Pajul said.

"I know you are still uncomfortable little cousin, and I want to try and fix that." Jilla smiled.

"This is an unusual situation for me, but I want to try too." Glinda said trying to return the smile.

Glinda pointed to the comfy chairs and told them to sit.

"Where is Elphaba?" Pajul asked as he sat in Elphie's blue chair.

"I can only guess she got held up at the lab." Glinda said handing Pajul her sharpener.

"Is this fixable?" She smiled.

"Hmmm. I'm a politician, not a tinker. But I'll do my best." Pajul said with a chuckle.

While Pajul played around with the sharpener, Jilla used another knife and helped Glinda with her pencils and they engaged in small talk. It was not all together relaxed, but it was not overly strained either. The familiar activity and banter was helping to put Glinda at ease and they all knew it. After about fifteen minutes of chitchat about classes and Palace doings the pencils were sharp and the sharpener was declared not fixable. Glinda gathered the things and Jilla went to wash her hands.

"Oooooowwww!" Glinda cried out when one of the sharpening knives cut her hand as she was putting them in their case.

"Ow Ow Ow"

Jilla rushed out of the bathroom as Pajul leapt from the chair.

"What happened?" Jilla said

"I cut my hand." Glinda whimpered as she held up her bleeding hand.

z

Elphie hurried across the campus to her dorm. She knew that Jilla and Pajul were probably already there and that Glinda was more than likely very nervous and upset that she was late. She felt terrible, but Professor Thiol had cornered her with demonstration experiment details and she was not at liberty to just leave. She knew that ordinarily her being late would not be an issue, but this was not an ordinary situation.

She quickened her pace and took the stairs two at a time then stopped to catch her breath and calm herself before she went in. As soon as she got to the door however, she heard Glinda's very distinct voice and quickly opened the door and surveyed the situation.

"Why is she crying?" Elphie said without preamble.

"She cut her hand, but she is fine." Jilla said more testily than she intended.

Glinda with tears streaming down her face was holding one hand over the cut on the other. Jilla realized that she was being unreasonable and softened her voice.

"She will not let me see the cut. Maybe you can have better luck with her." She smiled at Elphaba.

Elphie looked at Jilla curiously and went over to Glinda. The first thing she did was take her wounded girlfriend in her arms and hold her close, stroking her hair.

"Just cry it out Lyndie, it's okay." She said softly.

For less than a minute Glinda cried softly at the pain in her hand. and let herself be coddled against Elphie's chest.

"Let's go take a look at this." Elphie said when Glinda's tears turned to sniffles.

She smiled when she felt the head on her chest move up and down. Jilla watched all of this with interest, especially when Elphaba led her cousin into the bathroom, still holding her.

"This does not look so bad." Elphie said after Glinda had finally moved her hand away from the cut.

"It hurts Elphie." Glinda whimpered.

"I know my sweet, I know. But we will get it cleaned up in no time, then it will feel much better."

Elphie looked in to Glinda's tear-filled blue eyes, knowing that she was not being a baby to be difficult, that she was just very sensitive to pain and did not deal with it well at all. She turned Glinda around to face the sink, and turned on the water faucet then wrapped one arm firmly around her waist and took her injured arm in the other.

"We need to wash this off, putting it under the water will hurt you less than wiping it with oil will." Elphie said gently as she guided Glinda's hand under the warm water stream by holding on to her forearm. Glinda squirmed and cried a little but Elphie held onto her and kissed her cheek as the water washed away the dried blood. After a short time she let Glinda take her hand away from the water.

"You're mean." Glinda sniffled as Elphie patted the cut dry with a towel.

"I couldn't agree more." Elphie said kissing her cheek.

"And I am about to get meaner."

z

Jilla watched closely as Elphaba tended to her cousin. At first she assumed that Elphie was just manhandling Galinda, but Pajul told her to put her bias aside and just watch, and she tried. There was no discussion, no negotiation and no getting fed up. Elphaba had taken complete control, but did everything with a gentleness that honestly surprised Jilla. Her actions and words all calmed and soothed a very unhappy Galinda even while the pain was making her squirm and whimper. She moved closer to the door to hear what was going on.

"I've got you Lyndie, so just close your eyes and lean back against me and it will be over in just a few seconds." Elphie said then kissed Glinda gently.

"Will you blow on it, like you did before?" Glinda said. She was still sniffling, with tears running down her face.

"I was planning on it, even a mean green thing can have moments of niceness." Elphie smiled.

"I don't want to do this Elphie, it is going to make it hurt more." Glinda as she started to cry.

Elphie gently pulled Glinda in close and stroked her cheek.

"It will, but we need to wash it with an antiseptic. Just close your eyes and lean back here my sweet."

Glinda did as she was told, but was very unhappy. Elphie held her around the waist and held her hand firmly. She poured some of her strong antiseptic oil over the cut on Glinda's hand. She cried and tried to pull her hand away, but Elphie held tightly

"All done." She whispered and kissed her crying girl friend then blew on the offending hand.

z

"How can this not be right for her?" Pajul said quietly in his wife's ear.

He had come over to stand behind Jilla and was watching the situation unfold along with her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jilla said softly.

"Jilly, look me straight in the eye and tell me that this isn't exactly what you said you have always wanted for your baby cousin. Someone who would take care of her, and let her be who she is, even when she is acting like a child. Someone who would treat her with respect and be kind and caring." Pajul said.

Jilla knew that he was right. She thought back to when her and Glinda were children and would get hurt while playing. She would just shake it off, but Galinda always needed some coddling. A scraped knee was cause for a lot of tears and some time on the lap of whatever adult was minding them. A bump or bruise usually needed some intense cuddling. But no one minded tending to her as she needed because her tears were real and her oversensitivity to pain soon became known. Galinda never milked it for attention or was melodramatic. After her injury was tended to, she was always skipping back into the fray after five minutes or so of kisses and cuddles while she cried away the pain. It continued on as she grew up and although the adults around her gave her the attention she needed, her friends were usually less tolerant and would tease her and call her a baby, which hurt her cousins feelings terribly. She vowed that she would help her find someone who would understand her sensitive nature and not try and make her "buck up and stop being a child." As one of her beaus had said.

"But why her Pajul? Why a girl? An odd green skinned girl?" Jilla sighed

"How do I know? I do not understand how someone could be in love with someone of their own gender, but I trust your cousin's intuition and her ability to know who is the one she is meant to be with. You should too. the evidence is right here in front of you, it has been the whole time, from what you said. If you can't even trust what you see, and what you know in your heart is true, then you have a bigger problem than we think Jillygirl." Pajul said gently in Jilla's ear.

z

"Now that was not so bad was it." Elphie said kissing the bandage she had just placed on Glinda's cut.

There had been a little more squirming and tears during the application of the antiseptic ointment and the bandage, but now there were just sniffles and a pout.

"Says the mean green thing who was inflicting the torture." Glinda said as she allowed herself to be pulled into a hug. Elphie held her close for a minute or two,

"If I remember correctly, I accused you of that once too." Elphie chuckled stroking her love's hair.

"So this was payback." Glinda said with a little chuckle.

"Of course not my sweet. Merely returning the gentle attentions that I received." She kissed Glinda on the forehead.

"Better?"

"Yes better. But it still hurts a little." Glinda pouted.

"I'm sorry Lyndie. We'll check on it before bed, maybe it will feel better by then." Elphie said kissing the bandage.

Glinda curled against Elphie's chest for a little more coddling. Not because her hand hurt so much, but because she wanted to feel Elphie's unconditional love and support before going to face Jilla.

z

"Do you remember the time you scraped your leg on the stone fence around the greenhouse?" Jilla chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I was what, 7?" Glinda grinned.

"Sounds right. You were screaming bloody murder and poor Gardner was the only adult around." Jilla laughed.

"He did look a little surprised when I crawled up on his lap." Glinda said remembering the incident.

"He rose to the occasion though. Sang you a song, right?" Jilla said.

"The Little Caterpillar, he made me giggle." Glinda chuckled.

"Then he kissed you on the forehead, gave you a flower from is collection and you came scampering back to the game. He gave you exactly what you needed." Jilla said.

"I've been lucky that way. Elphie gives me what I need too Jilla, you saw that. Why are you so angry at her?" Glinda asked carefully.

"I'm not angry at her." Jilla said softly then was quiet for a bit.

"I'm angry at you!" She said out of the blue.

"You ruined everything! How could you ruin everything?" Jilla yelled at her cousin.

X

Glinda recoiled as if she had been slapped. The force from Jilla's emotions caused her to whimper and cower in her chair. Elphie sprang up out of her seat.

"Jilla go into the bathroom…NOW!" Elphie barked.

Pajul reacted quickly and dragged his trembling and angry wife to where her emotions would not hurt her cousin. Elphie went over and gathered Glinda into her arms and held her for a moment until she had recovered from the blast.

"I'm okay Elphie" she said then gave her love a kiss.

"What are you talking about Jilla? What did I ruin?" Glinda said angrily.

"Our plans, Everything we wanted for our lives. You destroyed all of that." Jilla said still angry, but a little calmer than she had been, because Pajul had held her and told it was okay, to just get it out. Galinda would listen.

Glinda looked at Elphie confused and hurt and angry

"She is mad at me? All this time, she took it out on you and she was mad at me? I'm an intuit, how could I not know that?" Glinda said in a daze.

"Lyndie listen to me, please. She finally said what has been bothering her all this time, you need to listen to her. Her temper is more like mine, you know that. She exploded, but I'm sure it will calm now and you can talk it through. Okay? Elphie said looking into Glinda's eyes.

"I guess you are right." Glinda sighed.

"I'm taking Pajul down to the informal parlor, so you two can talk." Elphie said gently

"No Elphie, I can't do this alone." Glinda said franticly.

"Yes you can, I am sure of it. And you have too. I love you Lyndie and I will stay close, but you need to talk to your cousin and my presence will be a distraction, not a help."

Glinda sighed, she knew that Elphie was right, but didn't like it. She pulled Elphie into a very affectionate kiss, which Elphie returned in spite of the other people in the room. Pajul saw what was going on and did the same to Jilla to distract her. They had been talking as well, Jilla seemed just as stunned by her proclamation as Galinda had been and Pajul continued to reassure her.

"Pajul, I think we need to leave so they can talk alone. We will go to the parlor down the hall." Elphie said.

"I agree." Pajul said

He kissed Jilla with great affection then hurried out of the room afraid of hurting Galinda, since he was unfamiliar with how her empath power worked.

"Jilla please stay there until Galinda says it is safe for you to come out. And go back in if she shows the slightest sign of distress. Her ability to control her power is unreliable still." Elphie said as evenly as she could.

Jilla simply nodded.

"Baby steps my sweet, everything does not have to be solved tonight. I love you." Elphie said then gave her quick kiss and left.

Glinda motioned for Jilla to come out and stood for a minute as they looked at one another. Glinda could feel the negative emotions and the hurt, but it did not over whelm her so she pointed to a comfy chair.

"Now are you going to tell me what in the hell you are talking about." Glinda said after they sat down.

"The parlor. I'm talking about the parlor. After a dinner party, the men go into the den to smoke or drink or whatever they do and us women go into the parlor, to get way from our husbands for awhile and talk without our spouses."

Glinda looked at her in confusion

"Now that is impossible. Your girlfriend will be everywhere, no respite"

"This is insane Jilla." Glinda said.

"We were going to attend parties together, dance with our handsome husbands. Do couple things, our children grow up together, like we did. We were going to share girl talk and stories. Our husbands would do things together, we would vacation together. But you couldn't be normal…you fell in love with a female Galinda." Jilla said angrily.

I am very aware of who I am in love with. I can't believe this. You set out to destroy Elphaba's life, because you want to enter a dance contest with me and my husband." Glinda retorted.

"I'm sorry all right." Jilla said getting up and walking around.

"I was wrong. Very wrong about that, and I know that okay?"

"No, it's not okay." Glinda said coldly.

J

Jilla whirled around to look at her cousin.

"You show up for a school break, with the roommate you started out hating in tow and out of the blue you are in love with her and planning a life together. That's nuts Galinda. You threw everything you wanted, everything you planned for out of the window in a period of months. How in the hell did you think I would react?"

"I thought you would trust me, listen to me." Glinda said quietly, but angrily.

"I wanted to talk to you, tell you how so utterly new the feelings I had were, ask you how you felt when you first met Pajul. But you never gave me a chance. You went right into over protective mode and refused to even consider that I knew what I was doing."

"You were professing love for a female, a green one at that. What in that scenario would you think I could trust. You were a naïve little girl when you left. You loved going out with boys, flirting and teasing. And I was supposed to trust that from Winter break to Spring recess all of that changed."

"Yes, I do. How long was it for you Jilla? When you looked into Pajul's for the first time, how long until you didn't want to flirt anymore and going out with handsy boys got tiresome. Tell me." Glinda spat.

"That's different Pajul is a man."

"It took an instant. You told me that you knew that you would marry him the first time you looked into his eyes. Why is it so surprising to you that it happened that way for me?"

"Because she is a girl, it is not supposed to happen like that. You are not supposed to love another girl. It ruins everything." Jilla said all of the anger leaving her voice.

"Jilla, I admit I may have expected too much of you, to accept Elphie and I as a couple so quickly. But you forced me into telling you. And you did not like her from the start." Glinda responded

"Your devotion to her was frightening, Although now I suppose I know why." Jilla said.

"Jilla, I was not very happy when you starting seriously dating Pajul and was very jealous when you two got engaged. I didn't like him very much then. Or you either, because you spent all of your time with him. But I trusted you, to know your heart, just like we always talked about. And it worked itself out."

"I was never given a chance to let it work itself out." Jilla said.

"Like hell. Jilla don't you dare go back there. You did not want to work it out, and never even tried. And I did not try to destroy Pajul's life because I was jealous of him. I did not try to hurt you because I was feeling betrayed." Glinda retorted angrily.

"I messed up. I said that already. I know I hurt you. I screwed up. But I cannot deal with this. It is too far way from everything I thought your life would be."

"My life or yours Jilla? You told me you wanted me to have a life like yours, with someone who loves me unconditionally, respects and honors me. Someone who will be with me no matter what and protect me. You wanted me to find someone just like Pajul. Is that what you still want for me?"

"Yes." Jilla resigned, knowing where this was headed.

"Well I have, in the form of a reserved, intellectual gangly-limbed girl with emerald colored skin. She loves me Jilla and treats me better than I think I deserve sometimes. She has never tried to change me, protects me too much and spoils me rotten. She also respects my intellect and honors my powers, all of them. She challenges me, fights with me, and doesn't take any crap from me. Now, who does that sound like to you?" Galinda said.

The cousins sat and continued to talk, not necessarily calmly, but not angrily either. About an hour and a half after they left, Pajul and Elphaba showed up with dinner, and to check on them. They stayed and they ate dinner together as they continued to talk. Elphie agreed to answer some rather pointed questions. Jilla asked about why Glinda always paid for expenses from her own purse. Elphie told her about her trust fund and personal account. She stressed the fact Glinda had full and complete access to all of her money and could use it whenever and for whatever she chose. She also made it very clear that all of this was none of Jilla's business but she wanted to help in whatever way she could. Although the talk was not contentious, it was taking its toll on Glinda and she asked to talk to Jilla privately for just a minute before they called it a night. This time she and Jilla went to the parlor

"Okay Jilla you got out what was bothering you. You are angry with me because I fell in love with Elphaba."

"Yes and I feel betrayed that you could not talk to me about this."

"Well at least we are in the same place here. I am angry with you because you used your own selfish motives to try and hurt Elphaba. I also feel betrayed by your lack of trust in me, and that you couldn't talk to me about how you were really feeling. But I want us back Jilla. A new grown up us. But just like you come with Pajul, I come with Elphaba."

"Little cousin. I can acknowledge the fact that you are with Elphaba, a couple with romantic inclinations and life long intentions. And I will no longer tell you that you are making a mistake, or try and dissuade you from her. And I will no longer antagonize Elphaba, or try to get her to leave you in any way…on purpose. I do not understand this and I do not like it, but I will not stand in your way. If you can accept how I feel, and not try to force this down my throat, I want to try and work this out." Jilla said very sincerely."

This is not perfect, but it is a start." Glinda said.

"I do love you Jilla, So I am willing to try, but what I said still holds. I will always choose Elphie, Always."

"You made that point very clear little cousin and you were right to do what you did. I deserved it."

X

Glinda was snuggling quietly with Elphie. She had taken a long steamy bath without any of her purple bottle mixture, because of her hand then spent along time talking to Elphie about her talk with Jilla. They had also spent some time cuddling, kissing and caressing and were now snuggling in bed ready to fall asleep.

"I'm not happy with this situation Elphie, I'm not. But I am resigned to it and I know it will work out. I have to think so." Glinda said with a yawn.

"I am very proud of you Lyndie, you are dealing with this very well. I know it is hard and it hurts. But to quote a very smart girl, you are doing beautifully." Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda gently.

Elphie suggested that the four of them go out to dinner, as a way to start the new version of this couples relationship and Glinda said she would talk to Jilla. Glinda tried to talk Elphie into coming to the end of seminar session luncheon, to no avail.

"That's okay Elphie, I still love you." Glinda giggled snuggling into her love's arms.

"That's good to know. And I still love you, even though I know you have no intention of letting this go." Elphie chuckled.

X

It was the end of the two-week summer term and every one was busy finishing up last minute projects and details. Glinda took and passed her Magical Manipulation final test and Elphie took and passed a chemistry exam. Jilla, at the request of Glinda, went over to the Chemistry lab and personally invited Elphaba to the Sorcery Seminar Luncheon. Elphie accepted, knowing full well that this was the doing of her sneaky love.

Glinda was thrilled that Elphie came to the luncheon, even though Elphie pretended to be put out. Voriz apologized to Elphie for his behavior and thanked her for allowing him to talk with her old friend. Elphie apologized for her behavior as well sending the poor Munchkin into a fluster, letting Elphie know all was back to normal. Jilla and Elphie were civil and Jilla and Glinda even managed to make each other laugh. All in all the luncheon was a success.

Since no one had classes that afternoon, but Elphie had to do some lab work, Pajul went with Glinda to arrange for Mr. Frama to take them to dinner that night while Jilla cleaned up the potions lab. When she got back to campus Glinda spent some time with Loma, while she waited for Hyrut, then went to go get ready for dinner. Elphie showed up with barely enough time to bathe quickly and change, but Glinda did not care. This evening was her loves way of telling her that it would all be ok.

Dinner at Vesyut's Terrace was nice, but not drawn out. Every talked and shared stories of one sort or another but it was not as lighted hearted and casual as Glinda wanted it to be and by the time they got home she was upset and crying.

Elphie reminded her that things were not going to change overnight. Glinda was not going easy on herself for not knowing what was really bothering Jilla and even though they had talked about this the night before, still blamed herself for letting things get out of control. Elphie settled her down then, as they had the night before they spent time talking and cuddling, but this time there was a lot more kissing and caressing interspersed with the talking. It seemed like forever to them since they had spent this much time just kissing each other, so they took their time and made the most of it.

z

The next morning Glinda and Elphaba woke up the same way they had fallen asleep, kissing and caressing each other with passion. But Glinda was uncharacteristically distracted and after talking with Elphie decided that she wanted to have a final talk with Jilla before she left. Unfortunately her knock at the door interrupted them having sex. A breathless Jilla told her to just give her a minute to change, because she wanted to talk too.

Jilla and Glinda took a long walk and talked about how the things that they had always planned could still be theirs, if Jilla wanted them to be. Glinda needed to tell her cousin this and thought it would help her feel better about the situation, but it didn't. She was taking a little comfort in the fact that Jilla was really listening and trying to understand.

Elphie and Glinda took Jilla and Pajul to Tyuron's for a late lunch/early dinner and Uliko prepared a going away feast. Elphie was fairly sure that it was a glad to see you go feast for Jilla, but kept that to herself. This meal was a little better than the previous nights with a little more laughter, but it was obvious that the cousins were not quite themselves. After dinner, Glinda waited with Jilla while Pajul went up to the room to get their things and Elphie went up to wait for Glinda.

Elphie had been trying to find ways to support Glinda through this, but the strain was taking bits toll on her as well. She sat on her bed and tried to sort through her thoughts, to prioritize, so she could focus on Glinda. She took a great deal of comfort knowing that the surprise she had planned would be a perfect way to help her love with her troubles.

X

Glinda opened the door to their room and saw Elphie sitting on her bed. She was leaning against the wall with her head on her knees.

"Are you alright?" Elphie asked when she saw Glinda come in the door.

"Maybe I should be asking you that." Glinda smiled walking over to the bed.

She hopped on the bed and scooted next to Elphie. Elphie repositioned herself so that Glinda could snuggle.

"I am fine."

"No you are not." Glinda said matter-of factly.

"Maybe not, but neither are you. And I'm concerning my self with that."

"Then we have a problem, because I am concerned about you." Glinda smiled.

"Lyndie…your emotions are very stirred up right now, the past few days, hell…the past week has been very trying for you." Elphie countered.

"I am keenly aware of that. But things have not been exactly easy for you either. And you have been my strength. Your homework has suffered, you have been sharing my bed, without so much as a peep about it being a school night and you have lavished me with physical attention. You have given me you…which was exactly what I need"

"My homework has not suffered. And we established the other night that I tend to spoil you." Elphie smiled.

"Elphie, you are right, my emotions are very stirred up. I couldn't even bring myself to hug Jilla goodbye. I want some coddling, that's a given, but I also need to coddle. I want to give you some attention."

"You need to coddle me?" Elphie said very amused.

"Yes, I do. I love you so much and I know this is taking its toll on you. I can feel the tension in you emotionally and physically. Let me give you a massage. You enjoy that, I enjoy doing it. It is a win-win situation.

"Alright my love, we can do that, but I want to do some massaging as well." Elphie grinned.

"That my love, is also a given." Glinda chuckled.

They spent some time washing up, but did not put on nightclothes on Glinda's insistence. They turned out the lights, lit candles and put on soft music. Then Elphie got on Glinda's bed and stretched out on her stomach.

z

Glinda poured some oil on her hands then rubbed them together to warm it. She gently placed her hands on Elphie's back, feeling her tense slightly, but relax almost immediately. Slowly she worked her hands up, loving the feel of Elphie's skin against hers. Gently she massaged her girlfriend's bony shoulder blades, shoulders and neck.

"This feels nice Lyndie." Elphie sighed.

"It feels nice to me too. I enjoy coddling you." Glinda said applying more oil to her hands.

She continued to move her hands slowly and gently around Elphie's back, only applying pressure where she felt tension. After a time she moved her oil covered hands down Elphie's back and continued on down to her buttocks, massaging very softly as she went. A small sigh told her that all was well so she made another circuit of Elphie's back and buttocks then moved to include her thighs. Now she was running her hands languidly up the back of Elphie's leg and thigh, over her buttock, up her back to her shoulder and neck then back down. The feel of Elphie's soft skin against hers comforted her and being able to do something to help her relax and let go a little made Glinda feel content and secure. She continued this pattern for a time, then Elphie turned and sat up.

"My turn." She grinned.

She put on more music while Glinda settled in then warmed some oil and gave Glinda the same treatment she had just received. When Glinda sat up they repositioned themselves so they could give each foot massages. Since Glinda was ticklish, it was a tricky, but they had managed before and did so now

Foot massages turned in to leg massages that turned into a general kissing and caressing with oil session. After a very long time of kissing and caressing Glinda got into snuggle mode and they talked for a little while. Elphie could tell she was beginning to get stirred up again, so she suggested some more massaging, including a hand massage.

"I like that idea. I play with your fingers all the time, now you can play with mine." Glinda chuckled.

Elphie shifted Glinda so that she was in the position they used for temple rubs. She ran her hands up and down Glinda's arms then spent a long time massaging her hands, slowly attending to each finger before moving on. Glinda sighed with contentment, which made Elphie feel like there was no one else in all of Oz but the two of them. She applied some more oil to her hands and slowly started to massage Glinda's stomach, sides and chest. Glinda closed her eyes and felt Elphie's gentle hands moving over her body, caressing, massaging…comforting. She could feel the warmth of Elphie's chest against her back and the softness of the insides of her legs against the outsides of hers. As Elphie's hands made small circles over her stomach and chest, she ran her fingertips around Elphie's thighs.

Elphie loved being with Glinda like this. It was comfortable and relaxed, and something they both really needed. She felt very good about herself right now because she knew that the surprise she had planned for tomorrow would follow this relaxed night wonderfully. She felt Glinda's fingers on her thighs and moved her hands down to join them. With a soft kiss on her love's neck their fingers intertwined.

"Lyndie all of this feels so good." Elphie said quietly

"Mmmmmmmm, I know. The past few days my emotions and yours have been so stirred up and I've felt so disconnected from everything…except you. It's been hard and disconcerting." She raised their intertwined fingers to her lips and kissed Elphie's hand then Elphie did the same to hers.

"This is all so gentle and reassuring, the caressing and massaging. Just our bodies, reaffirming our connection. It's all so easy and comforting." Glinda said leaning her head back on Elphie's shoulder.

"I have not forgotten the lessons I learned at Colwen Grounds. The importance of your touch, how I crave it…how it strengthens and sustains me." Elphie said in a whisper.

Their fingers let go and Elphie's hands went back to Glinda's stomach and Glinda started to tenderly massage the arms that were so affectionately caressing her.

"How could everything get so messed up Elphie? How could Jilla be so angry with me for being happy? I don't understand. I don't trust what I feel about this. How can I…"

"Shhhhh Lyndie." Elphie whispered in Glinda's ear.

Elphie could tell Glinda was getting herself stirred up again. If she had been crying, Elphie would have held her until she had cried it out. But she was working herself back into doubting herself.

"There is no Jilla here now my sweet, no doubt or confusion." Elphie whispered, moving her hands slowly down Glinda's sides.

"Right here, right now there is only us…you, me and our love. Feel it Lyndie, feel my love, my touch.

Her hands moved slowly around Glinda's stomach for a little while.

"It's familiar and safe…you understand it, know it." Elphie said in a calming soothing tone.

Glinda nodded slightly and sighed.

"Trust the sensations my love, no doubts. Trust what you feel."

Running on sheer instinct and surprising her in the process Elphie moved her hand slowly down Glinda's stomach, crossing the threshold into Glinda's most delicate of areas. More gently, more tenderly than she ever had before, she caressed.

Glinda inhaled as she felt Elphie's hand move down her stomach and shifted ever so slightly to accommodate her. There was no jolt, she did not feel worked up in an overly sexual way. There was just warmth, softness and familiarity. Her only response was to sigh quietly as she felt Elphie's fingers very delicately caress her very sensitive place.

"My gift to you my precious Lyndie." Elphie whispered as her free hand stroked her love's cheek.

"Pleasure…soft, sensitive and quiet."

Glinda did not have to give in to the sensations. They were simply there. They did not engulf nor consume her, but wrapped around her like a soft warm blanket she could snuggle into. She could hear Elphie's rhythmic heartbeat and felt softness stroking her cheek and turned her head slightly to kiss the fingers that were close. Then she closed her eyes and sighed again.

Elphie made no effort to vary her actions, no effort to move her hand to another place. Her massaging was light and gentle and Glinda's responses were subdued. She could feel her love snuggling back against her chest. There was no moaning or crying out, just quiet sighs and small smiles. Elphie was feeling something she could not describe.

Glinda could feel the pleasure, pure and real. Soft and quiet. It did not come over her in waves, or grip her with trembling. As she felt Elphie's fingers caressing her small pleasure node, very tenderly and carefully, the sensations rippled through her gently, like what happens to a pond when a light breeze blows over it.

She traced her fingertips down Elphie's arm coming to rest on her hand where she could feel the tranquil ministrations. She caressed the back of Elphie's hand and briefly intertwined her pinky finger with her love's. Glinda felt herself nearing her point of no return so she moved her hand and intertwined her fingers with Elphie's free one and she reached back with the other to stroke her love's soft cheek.

Elphie felt Glinda's hand move down her arm and caress her hand, the hand she was using to provide pleasure. The sensation made her inhale and feel an intense moment of desire, but she did not stop, or give in to it. Even though her responses were quiet and subtle, Elphie knew that Glinda was close to her climax. She felt fingers intertwine her free hand and soft caresses on her cheek, all which gave her contented tingles.

Glinda felt the warmth and the gentle ripples of pleasure converge and she squeezed Elphie's hand. She exhaled slowly several times as she experienced a quiet, but extended and incredibly pleasurable happy ending, feeling more serene than she had in a very long time.

Elphie felt sensations she could not define as she felt Glinda's hand squeeze hers. She knew that her love was experiencing her climax, but it was unlike anything she had ever been a part of before.

"I've never felt anything like this before." Glinda breathed as the ripples slowly ebbed away.

She turned and curled up against Elphie's chest sighing happily.

"Elphie that was…beautiful. I can't even describe it." Glinda said quietly

"I feel so good, renewed almost. So secure and loved and perfect."

"You are perfect my precious Lyndie. I love you so very much."

"You gave me a perfect gift my love, I will treasure what we just did forever." Glinda said

Then against her will, she fell asleep, curled up against Elphie's chest, and wrapped in her arms and in her love.

Elphie was waiting for the conversation to continue, but soon realized that Glinda had drifted off to sleep against her chest. She smiled, think that whatever had happened must have been extremely relaxing.

She managed to shift them into a more accommodating sleeping position, eliciting only a happy sigh or two from Glinda. After giving her beautiful sleeping love a kiss, she fell asleep, feeling very content herself.

It was midmorning when Elphie finally awoke. She knew that she was going to have to wake up Glinda, or they would never be ready in time.

"Lyndie." Elphie whispered giving Glinda a kiss.

"Lyndie, my sweet, wake up."

"What, Is it time for class?" Glinda mumbled

"No my sweet, wake up. I have a surprise for you."

Glinda roused slightly, then remembered the previous night.

"Can't top last night, I'll bet." She smiled.

"No, maybe not, but you need to get ready. We are going visting." Elphie grinned.

"We are? Visiting who?" Glinda said intrigued.

"Your friends the ducks." Elphie smiled.


	98. Chapter 98

"Ducks? Why would we want to visit…." Glinda said as she started to wake up and realize what Elphie had just said.

"Eeeeeelphieeee!" Glinda squealed sitting up.

"Our ducks? We are going to our clearing…a day long date?"

"Yes, a day long date in our clearing. And they are your ducks." Elphie chuckled.

"How did you ever manage to plan this?" Glinda said in amazement.

Elphie got out of bed and pulled Glinda up and into an embrace.

"I will tell you everything. But now you need to take a quick bath and get ready. Our carriage will be here in half an hour." Elphie said then indulged in a very affectionate good morning kiss.

"Good morning my love." Glinda whispered.

"Good morning my sweet." Elphie replied.

Glinda tried to capture another kiss but Elphie stopped her.

"Plenty of time for this later. Now we must get ready." Elphie said with a smile.

"Awww." Glinda pouted with a happy twinkle in her eye.

"Do really want to keep the ducks waiting? Elphie grinned.

"Absolutely not." Glinda wiggled happily.

"Then go get ready already." Elphie said in mock exasperation.

She gave Glinda a little push in the direction of the bathroom and a pat on her bare behind.

Glinda giggled and skipped off to run her bath, knowing without a doubt that she was the luckiest girl in all of Oz. She got her bath going then went to get some clothes.

Elphie followed behind her with a myriad of thoughts racing through her head. She bathed quickly while Glinda laid out casual and comfortable clothes for them. As she went about her usual routine she watched her beautiful girlfriend scurry about, still naked. Her hair was disheveled and she still had the look of sleep about her. Elphie watched the graceful movements of her body as she bent to get undergarments from the dresser or stretched to get shoes from the top shelf. She saw that look of determination as she tried to reach and melted as she saw Glinda's tongue poke through her lips, like it had that day at the cabin when she was drawing. She admired the little jiggle of Glinda's breasts, the wiggle in her hips and buttocks and was in awe at the perfectly proportioned curves. She felt familiar and now not so confusing stirrings deep inside her as she watched the beautiful girl walk towards the bathroom.

"…Time for this later, remember." Glinda giggled, snapping Elphie out of her reverie.

"Not really. You'll be clothed later." Elphie said mischievously, but blushing furiously.

"Not all of later." Glinda grinned.

She kissed Elphie gently then effortlessly lowered herself into the tub.

"Your clothes are laid out on your bed." She smiled.

Elphie locked eyes with the girl in the bathtub, her body and mind flooded with emotion.

"I love you too Elphie, with my mind, my body and my very soul." Glinda said feeling Elphie's strong emotions.

"Go get dressed my emerald-skinned beauty. We have all day to talk about this, besides we don't want to keep the ducks waiting." Glinda smiled.

Elphie went out into the room and dressed quickly then put some necessary items in her knapsack. She hoped that everything was ready for them. She had intended to check in with Mr. Kwenyo, but the situation with Jilla had prevented that. She noticed the time and thought it might be good to go down and see if Mr. Frama was waiting.

"Lyndie, I'm going down to see if Mr. Frama is waiting. I'll be right back up. Okay?"

"Okay Elphie. I'll be ready when you get back." Glinda said from the bathroom.

X

"So you're telling me that you asked Mr. K to plan a romantic getaway for us." Glinda said in astonishment as she drove the loaded down small surrey through town.

"I am telling you no such thing. I asked Mr. Kwenyo to inquire if we could have permission to spend the day in the meadow. He volunteered to do the rest." Elphie said.

"But you agreed to let him. I'm impressed, my reserved love." Glinda smiled.

z

When they were out of Shiz proper, Glinda scooted over closer to Elphie and took her arm and placed it around her waist, then snuggled in. For awhile they drove in silence, each girl lost in her own thoughts.

"Elphie, How did you think to do…well…what you did last night?" Glinda said after a time.

"I think you need to be more specific. I did many things last night." Elphie said as casually as she could.

"Judging by the color of your hand, you already know what I'm referring to. Elphie, what happened was beyond my ability to describe completely. Even though it was a completely new experience for me, it felt so familiar, so warm and loving." Glinda said quietly.

"And I would assume relaxing, since you drifted off to sleep just a few minutes after it was over, in the middle of a conversation." Elphie chuckled.

"And that is exactly what you wanted to happen, wasn't it." Glinda said, kissing her love's now normally colored hand.

"Oh I wasn't thinking that far ahead, I assure you. I just remembered what you told me about what I caught Jilla doing and it seemed logical to assume if you could soothe yourself, I should be able to soothe you in the same manner." Elphie said logically.

Well, I have to admit… I was soothed." Glinda smiled.

"But for some reason, I think I am missing something here."

"Not really. While I was in the library last week, I looked through my reference books to read up on that particular activity." Elphie said.

"You studied self pleasuring in a book?" Glinda said sitting up.

"You sound surprised. I study everything in a book. I was just curious as to the process. And I learned a little more about us, our bodies I mean." Elphie said.

"Oh really. Do tell." Glinda said with a chuckle.

"I read in my textbook that the female well… pleasure node, has over 8000 nerve fibers and endings in it. That is twice the amount of the same anatomical equivalent in boys. Which means that pleasure is well…amplified, multiplied and enjoyed more as we get closer to our…"

"Happy ending?" Glinda supplied.

"Yes, a happy ending."

"So you are saying that theirs is bigger, but ours is better." Glinda giggled.

"Glinda Upland!" Elphie said in shock.

Glinda was overcome by a fit of giggles and Elphie had to take the reigns. For a few minutes Glinda leaned against Elphie giggling uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face.

"It's not that funny Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

She loved Glinda's giggle fits, and it had been far too long since she had experienced one.

"Yes it is." Glinda said trying to regain control.

"So what else did your book tell you." She said still giggling.

"There is a proper term for a happy ending. It's called an orga…" Elphie said tentatively.

"Yes, yes I know what it's called. Momsie told me a while back." Glinda said reigning in the last of her chuckles.

Elphie arched her eyebrow but remained silent.

"But that word is so harsh and hard. Orgasm. It's cold and blunt, don't you think?" Glinda said making a face.

"I do not believe I have ever thought about it. You have always referred to it as your happy ending." Elphie replied.

"Our happy endings Elphie. You've had them too." Glinda gave Elphie a gentle poke.

"Yes, I have had some wonderful ones." Elphie smiled.

"Then you have to agree that happy ending describes the experience much better than the ugly word orgas…"

"Look there is our turn off." Elphie said the relief evident in her voice.

"And not a moment to soon."

X

"Elphie this is even more beautiful than it was before." Glinda sighed as the pulled into the meadow.

"It is, isn't it. Same tasks as last time?" Elphie said.

Glinda pulled Elphie into a deep, explorative kiss that was eagerly returned. The kiss only ended when the surrey started to move.

"Alright, alright Hoofer." Glinda chuckled taking the reins and halting the horse.

"I think he is looking for a more appealing patch of grass." She chuckled.

Glinda unhitched the horse while Elphie took their things over to the picnic area, which had been spiffed up a little since their last visit. She noticed a grilling pit nearby and a few new flowerbeds. She put down the first load on the stone table and walked back to the carriage. Glinda was patting and giving treats to the horse while she talked to hum quietly. Elphie smiled at the scene knowing that this day was going to be just what the doctor ordered. She got the last of their things, noting that Mr. Kwenyo had been very through in his preparations. There were two big blankets, the victrola and bags with flowers, candles, table linens and a note. Then there were the things from Tyuron's: two cooler boxes, a picnic basket and a bag with place settings, containers of drinks, a bottle of wine and a note.

"Looks like we are going to have a lot of thanking to do." Elphie chuckled.

"What are you mumbling about." Glinda laughed as she bounced over from the where the horse was.

"I think our friends really out did them selves." Elphie smiled.

"Hum for us Elphie." Glinda said enthusiastically as she swept Elphie into her arms and started to waltz.

Elphie complied and they glided around the picnic area. Glinda was laughing merrily and it was so infectious that Elphie couldn't help but join in. They finished their dance to the sound of their own laughter.

"Elphie this is perfect." Glinda said as she spun Elphie out

"Absolutely perfect!" She said as Elphie spun back into her arms.

Glinda pulled her in and kissed her with every bit of passion she had. Elphie responded and they shared a long, slow, smoldering kiss.

"You are perfect." Glinda said when they finally separated and caught their breaths.

"Lyndie we need this. We needed last night." Elphie said pulling Glinda into a hug.

"And you are right, it is perfect."

They snuggled into each other for a time, almost afraid to let go.

"Why don't we get our things set up and snuggle on a blanket…barefoot." Elphie smiled.

"Oh boy!" Glinda wiggled happily.

"And see what we've got to eat. I am famished." She said pulling Elphie over to the stone table.

"I was wondering when your hunger pangs would kick in." Elphie chuckled.

Elphie spread out one of the blankets between the stone circles.

"Lets read the notes and see what's what." Elphie said as they both sat down on the blanket.

"You read. I'll deshoe." Glinda chuckled.

"That's not a word." Elphie laughed.

Glinda stuck out her tongue and made an unladylike noise.

"Alright then unshoe…don't pick nits you know what I mean." She started undoing the laces of Elphie's boots.

Elphie grinned and opened the envelope from Mr. Kwenyo and read out loud.

"_My Dearest Girls,_

_My friend, Xoiut Kelmij, was delighted that someone wanted to make use of the meadow. He said it is a beautiful area and used far to infrequently now that his children are grown and gone. You are welcome there any time. He wanted me to tell you that they installed a grill pit at the beginning of the summer and he would have it set and ready for you to light, if you need it. I told our friend Tyuron and he said that Uliko would be beside himself with delight. I wonder how can tell? _

_Xoiut also said there would be a bucket under the stone table with some matches, extra kindling and a bag of food for the ducks. He asks that you put water from the pond on the fire before you leave._

_Elphaba, I got everything you requested and a few things I thought you might like. Enjoy your day. It sounds as though you both can really use it._

_Your friend,_

_Mr. K."_

"I love Mr. K." Glinda squealed and crawled to get the bucket.

"Duck food!" She said pulling out a bag with a mix of breadcrumbs, cracked corn and other things.

"Great, now they will never leave." Elphie huffed.

"Oh hush, they haven't even come over here yet." Glinda admonished gently, then kissed Elphie lightly

"Now read the other note."

"Nope, you read. I'll deshoe." Elphie chuckled.

"Alrighty." Glinda chuckled along putting her feet in Elphie's lap.

She opened the envelope and read out loud.

"_Elphaba and Glinda._

_Our mutual friend Paszor told me that you two wanted to go on another picnic outing. Uliko and I are delighted to assist in such a worthwhile activity. As a matter of fact Uliko has mentioned more than once that the last couple of times you have come in, little Glinda looked very stressed and unhappy and he said that shouldn't be allowed. He was beside himself with glee at the opportunity to as he said, "give proper smile back."_

"Oh Elphie this is so sweet." Glinda sniffled and handed the note to Elphie.

Elphie smiled, took it and continued reading.

"_We were told there was a grill pit, so Uliko packed accordingly. There are two seasoned fish fillets, vegetables and rice all ready to put on the grill. Instructions are enclosed as well, if you need them. There is also fruit, cheese and crackers, sandwiches and a special dessert. We also included a bottle of our best wine with the drinks, just in case._

_Enjoy your picnic my young friends,_

_Tyuron and Uliko"_

"In case of what?" Elphie said when she finished reading.

Glinda smiled and stroked Elphie's cheek

"We talked about this sweetheart, remember. They figured out that we are a couple. And it is alright." She said gently

"How can you be so sure they know?" Elphie said slightly flustered.

"They just acknowledged us." Glinda said holding up the wine bottle.

"Nothings different Elphie, nothing at all. Okay?" Glinda said pulling her love close.

"I know." Elphie sighed.

They shared a series of reassuring kisses then started laying out their things.

"Do you want to set the stone or be grill mistress?" Glinda giggled.

"I'd rather grill, I watched Manif. It looked like fun." Elphie smiled.

"Fine with me. Want me to wand us up a fire?" Glinda asked.

"Why not? We have a bucket." Elphie smirked, handing Glinda her wand.

"Just wait smartie. When I'm eighteen and my powers fully manifest, you will eat those smirks." Glinda said as she stomped over to the pit, giggling all the way.

A chant and two wand waves later, the fire in the pit was going nicely.

"Humph!" Glinda said walking by Elphie and tossing her head.

Elphie gently grabbed her arm as she passed and pulled her into a dip and a kiss.

"Thank you my precious. That was splendid casting." Elphie smiled.

"That's better." Glinda said seriously

"A little appreciation, is that so hard?" She said with a smile as she started her tasks.

Glinda spread out the tablecloth on one of the stone circles and laid out the plates, silverware, goblets and napkins. She arranged the flowers in the vase and lit the candles, including their special one that Elphie had packed, and then she put on some music.

Elphie read over the instructions and placed things on the grill when and how she was instructed. There was a metal cooking pot full of rice to be warmed up, vegetables on skewers, like Manif had done them and two big fish fillets. There were even instructions on how to grill Uliko's famous herb bread with the special spread. Elphie smiled proudly when she had every laid out as she was supposed to.

"This looks grand!" Glinda bubbled as she came skipping over with the plate of cheese and crackers.

She took a piece of cheese and held it to Elphie's lips.

"Mmmm. My favorite." Elphie smiled after taking the morsel from Glinda's fingers.

"And our picnic area looks grand as well."

"I know china and goblets, real silverware. They went all out." Glinda said happily

"We need to find a way to thank these three men who are taking such good care of us." Elphie said.

"Yes we do. And we will. Elphie look! We have visitors," Glinda said with a happy wiggle.

Elphie looked and saw two ducks waddling towards them.

"And things were going so well." Elphie sighed.

"Oh just check on the fish, and quit grousing." Glinda smiled.

Elphie accepted a kiss and watched Glinda hurry over to get the bag of duck food. She watched as her love went over to them and put some of the food on the ground in front of them. The ducks quacked excitedly and went after the treat.

"Bring me a platter please my sweet, lunch is ready." Elphie called.

Glinda rushed over with a big platter and Elphie put everything on it.

"This smells wonderful"

They made themselves comfortable on the blanket. Elphie poured them drinks and Glinda put food on their plates then they settled in for a leisurely, delicious lunch.

z

They enjoyed the meal immensely, feeding each other bites of food, giving each other drinks from their goblets, talking, laughing and stealing little kisses when they could. Every so often the ducks would waddle over and quack at them. Glinda would throw a handful of food while Elphie glared and tried to shoo them away. They would go after the food, leaving Elphie in peace for a bit.

"This is delicious. You prepared it perfectly Elphie. Glinda said as she finished the last bite of bread.

"One day you will have to tell me where you put everything you eat." Elphie chuckled.

"Cook says I have hollow legs." Glinda said seriously.

"Nanny used to say the same about Shell." Elphie replied with a grin.

"And this was very good. The rice was superb." Glinda said patting her tummy.

Elphie got up and put on some music and Glinda cleared the plates off the blanket. They sat together cuddling together for awhile, playfully kissing and caressing each other.

"Glinda those ducks are watching us again." Elphie said as Glinda tried to capture her lips in a kiss.

"Just ignore them my love." Glinda said with a chuckle.

"You know I think you like when they are staring at us. You, Miss Upland have a little exhibitionist in you."

"It took you this long to figure that out.' Glinda laughed.

"But I am a selective exhibitionist."

"I don't think it works like that." Elphie said.

"Oh pipe down, ignore the ducks and kiss me." Glinda chided.

Their playful kisses turned to slightly more exuberant ones until the music ended.

"What a beautiful day this is." Elphie smiled.

"And what a beautiful girlfriend I have." Glinda sighed.

"Not as beautiful as mine." Elphie smiled.

"I felt your emotions this morning Elphie. Your desire came through loud and clear." Glinda said quietly.

"I know those feelings are not wrong, and they do not confuse me as much as they used to, but…"

"You have never felt real lust before." Glinda said gently.

"Is that what it was?" Elphie blushed.

"It felt that way to me." Glinda chuckled.

"It's not funny Lyndie." Elphie said sitting up.

"I'm sorry Elphie, I wasn't laughing at your feelings."

"Oh I know. Can we not talk about this now. I survived my first lustful thoughts, so all is well. Besides those damn ducks are staring at me again." Elphie said.

"Why don't we take a walk, go check on Hoofer. I'm sure the ducks would enjoy that." Glinda smiled.

Glinda tried to explain the advantages of making friends with the ducks as the put their shoes back on, and they walked across the meadow to the grove of trees with the ducks following behind.

"Just feed them so they will stay put. Please" Elphie said.

"Alright my love alright." Glinda smiled.

She poured out the rest of the food from the bag and the ducks attacked it with enthusiasm.

"Good, now you two have no reason to follow us." Elphie said sternly.

One of the ducks looked at her and quacked loudly, ruffling his feathers.

"Elphie, I think you hurt his feelings." Glinda giggled.

"Oh please!" Elphie sighed.

They found Hoofer in the small glade beyond the grove of trees where he had wandered the last time.

Glinda talked to him and gently tugged on his mane to get him walking in the right direction. Once they were back in the meadow, she sent Elphie to fetch some treats.

"See, you give the horse treats and treat him nicely." Glinda said as Elphie fed him an apple.

"The horse is not a voyeur."

"Neither are the ducks, they are just friendly." Glinda said giving the horse a pat on the rump as he walked away.

"He likes that too." Glinda giggled and Elphie looked at her in amusement.

"Now, would you like to continue our walk in the woods." Glinda said.

"I would indeed." Elphie smiled and took Glinda's hand.

They walked and talked for a long time, enjoying the beautiful day, the scenery and each other.

Glinda loved watching the furry animals scamper about and Elphie was very interesting in the plants that were growing. Glinda asked about some of them and Elphie enthusiastically told her what they were, and what they could be used for.

"See I paid attention in potions class." Elphie chuckled.

"My alchemy instructor was quite pleased with Jilla's teaching methods and curriculum."

"I still can't believe all of that happened, it was like a bad dream." Glinda sighed.

"And just like a bad dream it is over." Elphie said pulling Glinda close.

"For now. I know Jilla's issues are hers alone, and I'm feeling much stronger with the whole thing."

"I think it was very fortuitous that Pajul showed up when he did. It seemed to be just the catalyst the situation needed to start to resolve itself." Elphie commented.

"I have to agree there. Elphie I meant to tell you this earlier, but I was distracted by food." Glinda smiled.

"Tell me what my sweet?" Elphie said after a quick kiss.

"I brought your letter from Harluc." Glinda said quietly.

Elphie arched an eyebrow and looked quizzically at Glinda.

"Why in Oz would you do that?" She asked.

"Please do not be irritated with me. You need to see what is in there some time and I thought that here, in our private getaway, while we are relaxed and alone might be the best time." Glinda explained quickly.

"I am not irritated Lyndie, and you know that. But I do not want to spoil our precious together time with whatever Colwen Grounds nonsense is in that letter." Elphie said sincerely.

"Whatever is in there can not be too terrible, or Harluc would have come to tell you in person. And whatever is in there we will handle together, just as we always do. I won't bring it up again, its here if you want to read it." Glinda patted her pocket.

"And these are here if you want to kiss them…" She ran the index finger of one hand over her own lips, and the index finger of the other over Elphie's

"…With these."

"Now that, I can do." Elphie smiled and they kissed for quite awhile.

When they finally seemed to have gotten enough kisses, they continued their walk on the winding paths that led them back to Hoofers favorite grazing spot.

"Maybe we should just leave him here." Elphie suggested when they say the horse grazing happily.

"Do you want to stay here Hoofer?" Glinda said to the horse

Elphie saw his ears perk up at the sound of his name and he turned his head towards Glinda and nickered.

"I'll take that as a yes." Glinda giggled.

z

"Race ya Elphie!" Glinda said as soon as the reached the edge of the meadow.

She took of across the meadow, laughing merrily. Elphie was only seconds behind her

"No fair, you cheat!" She said as she caught up with the surprisingly quick blonde.

She caught her around the waist but Glinda wiggled away and sprinted the short distance to the blanket.

"I win, I win." Glinda bubbled bouncing on her heels.

"You cheat, you cheat." Elphie mimicked.

"You are a sore loser." Glinda huffed with a wide grin

"And you are an obnoxious winner." Elphie returned.

"But an obnoxious winner is still a winner, and to the victor go the spoils." Glinda giggled.

"Now come here my spoils." She said seductively as she lowered herself onto the blanket pulling Elphie with her.

For quite awhile they indulged themselves in very liberal versions of what Glinda had come to call their bed games. There were bold moves in hide the hands and intriguing searches in find the lips. They played, kissed, laughed and enjoyed playing their bed games on a blanket on the grass.

"We will have to remember that last variation." Glinda said with a sigh as she sat up and re-buttoned her shirt.

"Even I would agree with that." Elphie said as she tucked her shirt back into her skirt.

"I'm glad these games do not have rules." Glinda chuckled.

"Good thing, because I'm sure we just broke quite a few." Elphie smiled.

"So are you sufficiently spoiled Miss Obnoxious Victor." She added.

"Not just yet Miss Sore Loser." Glinda giggled.

"Now wait a minute I thought I was a darned good sport, especially when you unfastened my brassiere." Elphie retorted with a chuckle.

"That was legal, my hand was hiding. It got bored and needed something to do." Glinda grinned innocently.

"Now, if you give me a proper kiss, I will consider myself amply rewarded for my amazing victory." Glinda said with a haughty tone.

"I have got to stop letting you have so much fresh air and sunshine." Elphie grinned, then complied with a kiss worthy of the victor.

z

"Lyndie I have tried, really, but the ducks have been staring at me for a long time. And I think they are trying to get to our picnic basket." Elphie said glaring at the ducks.

They had been sitting for about an hour nibbling on their dessert, decadent chocolate cake with chocolate custard inside. Glinda was in temple rub position, sketching and Elphie had been reading, but was now trying to shoo away the ducks.

"Elphie, really. Just give them some crackers. They like you." Glinda chuckled.

Glinda shifted out from between Elphie's legs and Elphie muttered something Glinda chose to ignore while she got some crackers out of the picnic basket. Elphie got up and walked over closer to the pond where she put the crackers on the ground.

"Now, stay here, you feathered thieves." Elphie said waggling her finger.

Glinda was chuckling at the site of the happily waddling, happy ducks being admonished by her girlfriend.

"I'm telling you Elphie, make friends with them." Glinda giggled as Elphie sat down.

"I fed them that's friendly enough." Elphie smiled.

Glinda snuggled with her and the watched the ducks playing with, then eating the crackers.

z

After a short time Elphie reached into Glinda's pocket, pulled out the letter and handed it to her love.

"You read it." She said.

"Alright Elphie." Glinda said.

She broke open the official wax seal and took out the letter then settled against Elphie and read.

"_Elphaba,_

_I hope things are going well for you at Shiz. _

_I am sending you this because the information that Pajul Newboron brought to me from the Emerald City concerns you, and I did not want you to hear it from any other source._

_The men who attacked you were sent back to the Emerald City very soon after you left. They cooperated with the authorities to convict Jacol and other insurrectionists and were given special consideration. Although they were not charged with the crime they committed against you, they were charged and convicted of other similar crimes in the Emerald City. The special consideration was they were not given the automatic death sentence that is meted out for such crimes. They were instead given hard life in Southstairs Dungeons._

_Some of this information I already knew. What Mr. Newboron brought was that those men are now dead, killed by other inmates._

_Southstairs is a brutal place Elphaba, and men such as those, who commit such heinous acts but are not properly punished, are not tolerated. Some inmates apparently held their own version of court, found them guilty and killed them on the spot. I have no idea if you came up in any of this, but my instincts say no. _

_Mr. Newboron knows you and would have been aware if your name, or even a reference to your unique coloring or position in Munchkinland had come up._

_I do not know if this will help you put this behind you or not, but I hope that it will. Fruoa sends you her best wishes, and asks that you convey our regards to Glinda._

_I am as always , your humble servant,_

_Harluc"_

Elphie took the letter from Glinda and Glinda sat up and faced her love. As Elphie read the letter again to herself, Glinda tried to feel or sense how she was feeling, but could not. It did not surprise her, but it did concern her.

"Elphie, sweetheart talk to me." Glinda said quietly.

"This is unreal. Like a work of fiction where the bad guys get theirs in the end." Elphie said, still not really focused.

"What am I supposed to do with this Lyndie?"

"The men who raped you are dead Elphie, they were punished, albeit in a round about way." Glinda said gently.

"And I can take satisfaction in that, it's not wrong?" Elphie said.

"I do not believe it is wrong to feel a certain relief and satisfaction that the men who hurt you, will never, ever hurt anyone ever again." Glinda said as she stroked Elphie's cheek.

"They are dead."

"They are." Glinda confirmed.

They sat for awhile talking about this new revelation. Elphie was not upset really, but she was having trouble believing it. They talked again about her seeing the men, and how she had felt and the feeling she got whenever she had a flashback. The feeling that they were close by and waiting for her. She reread the letter several times.

"I can't believe they are gone, that I can know for sure that they will never come back for me." Elphie said putting herself into Glinda's arms.

"They are gone my love, and they will never be coming back to hurt you, or anyone. They are gone for good." Glinda said holding her tightly stroking her hair.

She could feel Elphie's emotions now and they were blessedly not to too stirred up. She held her for a time, and they talked some more. Elphie slowly accepted what the letter said as true.

"Great Oz Lyndie those ducks will not even let me have a breakdown in peace." Elphie huffed as she saw the ducks staring at her again.

"They are just concerned, and wanted to make sure you were alright." Glinda smiled.

"Okay, okay you win. You always win." Elphie chuckled.

"Alright little duckies. I am fine. I really am and I truly appreciate your concern." Elphie said pleasantly much to Glinda's delight.

"Now personally I think you are still voyeurs and thieves, but hey, everyone needs a hobby." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphie!" Glinda laughed.

"Now here is a cracker for each of you, why don't you take it and waddle away so Glinda and I can pack up our things in peace." Elphie said very nicely.

Elphie took out two crackers and held them out. The ducks looked at the treat and the girl curiously then went over and snatched them from her hands.

"Hey!" Elphie yelled

"See, I was being nice and look what happened."

"You called them thieves." Glinda laughed kissing Elphie's fingers.

X

Glinda pouted and complained as the both gathered up their things. Elphie placated her with a few more dances around the meadow, under the watchful eye of the ducks. Then the packed the surrey and walked slowly to get Hoofer, also under the watchful eye of the ducks.

"I will not forgive you for this, it is worse than ever now." Elphie chuckled as they walked the horse back to the carriage.

"Oh they like you. Give them the rest of the crackers and Hoofer a carrot and I'll get him hooked up.

Elphie grumbled, crumbled up the rest of the crackers and put them down then ran back when the ducks hurried towards her.

"They do not like me Lyndie, but I love your optimism." She gave Glinda a kiss and went to get the horse a treat.

In no time they were packed up, hitched up and ready to go. Glinda said goodbye to the ducks, but Elphie just waved. Glinda was not as sad as she was the last time they left, but she was in need of some coddling, which Elphie happily provided. They rode in silence for a time until Glinda was feeling better.

"Are you ready to face our next session." Elphie smiled

"Ugh…Do we have to talk about school now." Glinda sighed.

"I think we should before we get to Shiz. You know my schedule is very hectic." Elphie said then gave Glinda a little kiss.

"I know, I know. You will be in the lab on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday nights, which means no dinner together. And no breakfast in the mornings, but lunch most of the time." Glinda recited.

"Very good." Elphie smiled at her pouting girlfriend.

"And…"

"You will have lots of homework, but you will pick me up after art class." Glinda said in a snippy tone.

"Oh please, you are not that upset." Elphie chuckled.

"No I am not. But I do miss you at times like this." Glinda sighed.

"I know my sweet, but it is going to be this way the rest of the summer. I do not have to work on this project."

"Elphie, do not even think such a thing, of course I want you to do your project. I'll be fine and we both know it. I may even go to the Arts Center on Monday night too. I can get in some extra practice and start the features drawing section early. And besides weekends are ours, true?" Glinda said.

"Yes, except for the one Saturday and Sunday I have to spend in the lab." Elphie reminded her.

"Except for that. It will be fine Elphie. I love you, and I am very proud that you have been given such a great opportunity." Glinda said.

"I love you too Lyndie and your support means more to me than anything. This project is important to me too, but never more important than you are. You know that right." Elphie said.

"I know that Elphie, that is why everything will be okay." Glinda smiled.

They spent the rest of the ride watching the sunset and talking about how they would cope with their summer schedules.


	99. Chapter 99

I was ready to update awhile ago. The site however, has had other ideas. I played around with the export/cut and paste method. (thanks to wickedndrentrock for the html code advice, and all my other loyal readers who provided advice.) I hope it is more readable than it was before. mecelphie

Glinda sat inside the café waiting for Elphie. There was a light steady drizzle outside and it was just a blah day all the way around. She brightened her thoughts by thinking back on the previous day's activities. Her sweet, caring, adorable and very precious girlfriend arranged for them to go to their special meadow for a picnic, and they had had a grand time. The food was delicious and the ducks amusing. They had talked about some serious things, but they had also danced and laughed and played their favorite bed games. Glinda smiled remembering the rather bold game of hide the hand and how Elphie always found her lips when they played find the lips, because she always put them in the same place. She loved Elphie's kisses, her embraces and caresses, always so considerate. The ride home, although a bit sad, gave them an opportunity to witness a beautiful sunset. Sharing a passionate kiss during a beautiful sunset, with her even more beautiful girlfriend was the stuff of fairy tales, and she sighed with sheer happiness.

The rest of the night had been nice too. They dropped of Mr. K's things and spent a little time thanking him profusely, then repeated the process with Tyuron and Uliko. Tyuron was delighted that the picnic had been a success. Uliko was delighted as well, but fled into his kitchen after she had given him a kiss on the cheek. Elphie was momentarily flustered when she remembered that the two men knew of their relationship, but settled down when she realized that absolutely nothing was different. Since they only had Elphie's knapsack to carry and it was a nice night; they walked back to their room from Mr. Frama's livery, disappointed that they could not thank him in person, because he was out.

Since Elphie seemed to be running a little late, Glinda went ahead and ordered their lunches and then continued her very pleasant revisiting of the previous night's activities. Glinda giggled to herself when she remembered how amorous she had felt last night, and how accommodating Elphie had been, considering it was a school night. She grinned slyly as she remembered how Elphie's kisses had felt on her lips and the thrilling sensations as they moved slowly down her neck and chest, stopping to give extra special attention to her breasts before moving on to her stomach, then making their way slowly back up to her lips. Many, many kisses later she had gotten to experience the thrill of kissing Elphie in the same manner, feeling soft skin on her lips, and the reactions of pert breasts on her tongue.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Elphie said hurriedly as she slid into the chair across from Glinda. Glinda quickly returned from her trip down memory lane at the sound of Elphie's voice. 

"Lyndie, my sweet…are you alright?" Elphie said with a hint of alarm as she saw her flushed girlfriend drink down a glass of ice water rather quickly. Glinda exhaled sharply.

"I am just fine." She chuckled. "I was remembering our night last night, a little to vividly I'm afraid." Glinda chuckled.

"I see." Elphie smiled, blushing. "For some reason, I feel the need to apologize." She added.

"Don't you dare Elphaba! Besides, there is absolutely nothing to apologize for." Glinda grinned mischievously.

"I did have fun." Elphie said quietly, blushing deeply at the memory.

"But it was a school night, so do not get used to doing things like that." She admonished with a smile.

"Hey, I know a special treat when I see…and feel one. First there was that unbelievable experience night before last then that glorious picnic followed by some hanky panky, heavy on the panky. I am a happy girl." Glinda giggled

"Apparently." Elphie smiled noting her wide grin.

z

Lunch had arrived before Elphie did, so they ate and exchanged details of their mornings. Elphie loved her chemistry class and lab and was getting very involved with the demonstration project, but not so much liking her lab partner. And she was looking forward to starting her alchemy lab this afternoon.

Glinda's new seminar session was magical counseling and she thought she was going to really like it. And the spell writing seminar was going really well. Her spell book was growing everyday with some interesting spells, and the spell that her group was working on to provide her with an easy to access emotional shield, which she had dubbed her bubble, was almost workable.

"That is wonderful my sweet, really." Elphie smiled and finished her cider.

"I'm hoping we can perfect it or I may have to hide at my own birthday party." Glinda chuckled as she reached for Elphie's barely touched sandwich.

"I hadn't considered that, but I suppose that is going to be an emotional minefield for you." Elphie said.

"It could be, but I do not care. I am so excited. Did I tell you? I get to do independent study for my last two sessions. I can work on my birthday spell, while studying whatever I choose." Glinda said excitedly.

"Do you know what you are going to do yet, for your birthday?" Elphie asked.

"Uh-uh, but even when I figure it out, I'm keeping it a secret even from you." Glinda smiled. Elphie arched an eyebrow and flashed Glinda an amused grin.

"Whatever you say Lyndie. Are you going to the art class tonight?" She chuckled.

"Yes I am, but Dani can not accompany me tonight. She said she would when she could though. She wants to get in some extra practice too."

"Will you be all right alone Lyndie? Shall I reschedule my evening and accompany you?" Elphie said concern lining her face.

Glinda looked at her love's face and the true concern and love she saw there made her feel warm and secure.

"You are adorable, and I love you." Glinda said gazing into Elphie's eyes.

"But if you rearrange your lab schedule, to accompany me someplace I was only going because you had to be at the lab in the first place, it sort of defeats the point of me going." Glinda said.

"You are telling me in a convoluted way, that you are a big girl and I am unnecessarily concerned." Elphie smiled.

"I am telling you to have fun in your lab and pick me up at nine. And it made perfect sense." Glinda smiled back.

"I'll be there, but now I have to go. I love you Lyndie. And it was very convoluted." Elphie said quietly.

"And I love you Elphie. See you tonight. And it was clear as day." Glinda brushed her fingers against Elphie's as she was leaving to go to class.

"More like clear as mud." Elphie chuckled as she walked away.

z

They alchemy lab was very different from the chemistry lab in many ways, but most notably by the presence of a large brick oven called an athenor. Today they had learned to fire and use the athenor and the other heat sources. They went over some of the different processes used to transform substances into other substances, had a quiz on the symbols they would be using and now she was practicing the process that interested her most, congelation. She thought that this would be prudent skill to master because converting a less viscous, or thin, liquid into a viscous, or thick, liquid could come in quite handy. Elphie made a note to ask Mr. Kwenyo if this was the process he used to make her medicines less watery.

By necessity she was also practicing the simple transformative process of dissolution. Although dissolving a substance into a liquid seemed simple on the surface, Elphie had learned that not every substance dissolved readily and not every liquid would dissolve substances readily. She enjoyed making solutions in the chemistry lab and knew she was going to enjoy experimenting with dissolution here.

Her professor, a Quoxian Master Alchemist had no problems with her special protective attire and told her to do whatever she needed to do to keep herself safe. He also did not assign her a partner, which suited her just fine. She spent the time she had before her lab shift started, engrossed in learning to master the process of congelation.

z

Glinda and her group were on a field trip of sorts, to the debate room. They were trying to find a concentration of intense emotion so they could try the new incarnation of the bubble spell, as it was affectionatly called. They found the intense emotions but unfortunately, the spell did not perform as they had hoped and Glinda needed to be rushed over to the empath room. She was not hurt, and recovered quickly, but the group was frustrated. They reported what happened during their presentation time and outlined their ideas to fix the problem. The rest of the afternoon was spent practicing spells that other groups had written.

X

"Ran, I'll be back in ten minutes. I've got everything under control and it is stable." Elphie said a touch irritated at her lab partners unreasonable attitude.

"You can not just go running off whenever you choose, Elphaba. It is very unprofessional." Ran said authoritatively.

"Fine, then I am going to the ladies room. I'll be back in ten minutes." Elphie said with no inflection. She hurried away, hoping that she wasn't too late.

"May I escort you to your carriage miss?" She said breathlessly as she met Glinda coming down the stairs of Crage Hall.

"Elphie!" Glinda squealed, her voice echoing through the stairwell. Glinda threw her arms around Elphie and gave her a kiss.

"Ran put up a fuss, so I have to get right back, but I wanted to see you off." She took Glinda's satchel and offered her an arm.

"Oh Elphie! What a nice treat." Glinda wiggled happily, then giggled.

"And you look so cute in your lab outfit." Elphie realized she still had on her lab coat, gloves and her goggles were on her head.

"Thank you, I think." Elphie smiled.

During the sort walk to the place where they met Mr. Frama, Glinda chattered about the new spells she added to her spell book.

"Have a good time my sweet." Elphie whispered to Glinda as she handed her the satchel.

"You too." Glinda said and discreetly squeezed her fingers.

"I'll be waiting right here. Thank you Mr. Frama." Elphie said.

"I'll get her there and back safely, I promise." The man smiled.

"Bye Elphie." Glinda smiled and waved as the carriage pulled away. Elphie waved, then sprinted back to the lab and an irritated lab partner.

z

Glinda was very happy that she would be allowed to attend both sessions for the rest of the summer. Today she was working at an easel. The first assignment was to sketch anything in the room, as detailed as possible, in five minutes. She chose to sketch another easel, simply because she had never drawn one before. The rest of the class was spent practicing shading, shadows and the illusion of light and dark. After class she went into the café, where she was met by a very excited Frawlk, and ordered a special dessert for her and Elphie.

Elphie tried to stay on Ran's good side for the rest of their lab time, but was quickly discovering that he did not have one. She found out that she either had to do what she needed to do to get the experiment done properly, or cater to Ran's ego. She chose the experiment, and spent the rest of the time, redoing it using different tissue samples. She went over her thinking and her lab notes with the grad student in charge of this part of the project and was allowed to proceed. She was livid when Ran found a way to take credit for the new direction.

She was still seething over Ran when it was time for her to leave.

"Ran I am not going to let you ruin this experiment, just because you can't stand to see anyone come up with an idea before you do." Elphie said as she put away her gloves and hung up her lab coat.

"My, aren't you the arrogant fresher." Ran said snidely.

"Not really. I just know how you operate." Elphie said simply.

"For your information Miss Top Student, I was working on that particular idea yesterday and discovered it would not work." Ran replied.

"Then you were not doing it properly." Elphie stated then left the lab.

Elphie was irritated, and twitched and mumbled her way across campus. She knew that Ran was going to be an irritant for her until he graduated at the end of the fall term, and that she would have to learn to deal with him. She pondered how to do this until she got to the patio. An idea made her put Ran and his ego away and go into the café.

z

t was dark, but as the carriage came into view of the dorm, Glinda saw her Elphie standing in the light of the street lamp. The way the light hit her made her hair shine and her skin glow. She seemed lost in thought, and wasn't pacing, but her fingers were twitching and she appeared to be mumbling.

Elphie heard the carriage approaching and looked up. She smiled when she saw Glinda sitting in the back, the moonlight making her blonde hair glimmer. She met Glinda's eyes as the carriage pulled to the curb.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled

"Hello Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"Back safe and sound, just as I promised." Mr. Frama chuckled.

"Thanks Mr. Frama. Are you sure adding Mondays to our schedule will not be a problem?" Glinda asked as Elphie helped her down.

"Not at all, not at all. Kicker and I enjoy that trip." The man smiled.

"We really appreciate it." Elphie said.

"Well, you young ladies enjoy the rest of your evening." Mr. Frama said tipping his hat then pulling away.

"We need to pay him more." Elphie said simply as she put Glinda's satchel over her shoulder.

"We can try." Glinda chuckled.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Really? I have one for you too." Elphie laughed as they walked to their room.

z

Glinda was a mass of wiggles and giggles. "I can't believe we both got surprise desserts!"

"That is nice…or scary. We are beginning to think alike." Elphie chuckled.

Elphie got some plates and Glinda poured them some drinks. Then they settled in their chairs, Glinda with the fig cream pie that Elphie got for her and Elphie with the vanilla custard with cheery sauce that Glinda brought for her, and exchanged stories about their evenings and bites of their desserts.

After they were finished they did a little homework, and Glinda went to go get ready for bed. Elphie stayed where she was to study for a test. About an hour later Glinda came out and saw Elphie take off her glasses and rub her eyes.

"Do you have a headache my love?" Glinda said going over to the chair.

"No not really, my eyes are just a little tired." Elphie replied with a smile.

"Well give them a rest and go bathe." Glinda said taking Elphie's book.

"I will in a bit, I have some calculations to go over."

"Alright Elphie, but please do not overdo." Glinda said stroking her cheek.

"Who me?" Elphie said getting up from her chair.

She gathered Glinda into her arms and held her close. Glinda reciprocated the hug then searched out the green tinted lips that she adored. She found them and persuaded them to kiss her and for a very nice few minutes a pair of ruby lips and a pair of green tinted lips softly came into contact over and over again.

"And yes you." Glinda said seriously when they parted "Although you are getting better at trying to change the subject." She added with a chuckle.

"I learn from the best." Elphie smiled. "I will not be up long Lyndie I promise."

Glinda sighed and went to go gather their things for the next day, then she sat on her bed and went over her spell book. After an hour she went over to Elphie's desk, where she had relocated, and turned off her desk lamp.

"It's been more than the allotted two hours my love, please stop now." Glinda said quietly.

Elphie took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes then looked into Glinda's sincere face.

"Alright Lyndie. I was almost finished anyway. I'll go bathe, but you get in bed, it is very late." Elphie said.

Glinda smiled, and pulled Elphie into a kiss. "Happy oiling." She chuckled.

Glinda went to her bed and Elphie to bathe. Glinda had intended to wait for her to come out, in order to get a good night kiss, but by the time Elphie emerged, she found her precious girlfriend sound asleep. 

"Good night my Lyndie." Elphie said as she pulled the sheet up over her and gave her a kiss.

X

Elphie was sitting at her and Glinda's table on the patio, waiting for her love to join her. She hated that she wasn't able to meet Glinda for lunch, but it was unavoidable, and she was always very understanding about things like this. She opened a book to get some studying in while she waited.

As Glinda walked towards the café she reread the note that she had received from Elphie before lunch.

_"Glinda, I am very sorry, but I can't meet you for lunch today. A meeting of the project participants has been called, and I must attend. I promise I will eat something. I'll see you on the patio. Again I am sorry. Elphie"_

She knew what had been in it before she even opened it, and sighed while she read it. But she got over her disappointment and was now just looking forward to seeing her Elphie. She didn't have to wait long. As soon as she saw Elphie sitting at their table, she bounced her way over.

"Hi Elphie!"

"Hello Lyndie." Elphie smiled one of her beautiful smiles.

It had been a long and hectic day and seeing her girlfriend bounce over, with that big grin was the breath of fresh air she needed. Glinda saw the way that Elphie looked at her and her heart melted.

"You looked wiped out Elphie." Glinda said sitting down across from her.

"I was, but I am much better now." Elphie smiled.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Glinda said.

"Let's order first." Elphie said with a tiny smile.

"Elphie! You promised." Glinda said unhappily.

"I ate, just not very much." Elphie said sheepishly.

"What am I going to do with you?" Glinda chuckled shaking her head.

"Order me dinner?" Elphie asked helpfully.

Glinda called over the waiter and ordered them both plates of pasta, spinach salads and toasted bread with garlic butter. Elphie's pasta with a tomato based sauce and hers with meat based sauce.

"Excellent choice my sweet." Elphie said.

"Tell me about your hard day Elphie." Glinda said.

"Oh Lyndie, I did not mean to mislead you. My day was not hard, so much as it was long and very hectic."

Elphie proceeded to tell Glinda about the breakthrough in the demonstration project and how everybody spent all day scrambling to recalculate and redo everything to include the new findings.

"And I got a little touch of satisfaction when the idea that I had yesterday was the direction the project is taking, so Ran and I are a beat ahead."

"I thought you said he took credit." Glinda said taking a sip of her ice tea that had just arrived.

"He did, but Professor Thiol seems to know how he functions, besides, I know it was mine." Elphie said

. 

"I'm so proud of you Elphie. I really am." Glinda beamed.

"Now eat!"

They enjoyed their pasta and continued to talk about their days. Then they took a long walk around campus and did their homework on the patio while they had dessert.

"See Elphie I can handle this, our schedules." Glinda said proudly as they walked up to their room.

"So far so good my sweet." Elphie smiled.

Elphie studied awhile longer, while Glinda bathed and gathered their things then went without a fuss to bathe. Glinda saw Elphie rubbing her eyes more than usual and was concerned.

Elphie, when was the last time you went to the eye doctors?" Glinda said as they indulged in a little pre-bedtime snuggling.

"I have never been to a doctor for my eyes." Elphie said casually.

"But you wear glasses."

Elphie sighed. "Remember the teacher who helped me get into Shiz?" She asked.

"Yes."

"She gave me my glasses and told me to wear them when I read. She said that she had noticed me squinting when I read. She held up cards with letters and had me read them and then had me read a book from different distances. She told my dad to get me checked, but he said there was no need because I did not need to be reading so much anyway. I used the glasses and they made the words clearer, so I kept using them." Elphie explained.

"Elphaba, are you telling me your eyes have never been examined by a doctor who can make you proper glasses?"

"Yes, I am telling you that." Elphie said.

"But please do not get all riled up. I can read perfectly well with what I have." She said reasonably.

"Elphie, You have been rubbing your eyes more and more." Glinda said gently. "And I've seen you with your nose literally in a book. Please my love. Let's get you checked out." She added.

"Lyndie I know you worry, but my glasses still work, and I do not want to go to the doctors. You know how I feel about that."

"Yes, I do worry. I do not want your vision to deteriorate. There is a doctor in Frottica, who only examines eyes. Popsicle sees him, so does Byjon. Please Elphie, Let me ask Momsie to make you an appointment." Glinda said her eyes filling with tears.

"Lyndie, why do you feel so strongly about this?" Elphie said as she wiped away Glinda's tears.

"Why are you be so stubborn?" Glinda countered.

"I do not have a good history with doctors."

"He will only examine your eyes Elphie, that's all. You need proper glasses; ones made just for you. Your reading and studying much more than you ever have, and it's only going to get worse." Glinda said with a hint of pleading in her voice.

"I'll think about it." Elphie sighed.

"Elphie…"

"I said I would think about it." Elphie said a little too sharply.

She regretted it immediately and took Glinda into her arms.

"I'm sorry my precious. I am not angry with you."

"Well I'm angry with you." Glinda said not pulling away.

"Please do not be. Just let me think, okay? We will talk about this tomorrow." Elphie said.

"We most certainly will, and every day until you come to your senses." Glinda huffed.

"Please do not push me Lyndie. This is hard for me." Elphie said quietly.

"I just want you to have what you need Elphie. You need to be able to study properly." Glinda replied.

"We will discuss this tomorrow. I love you Lyndie." Elphie said.

"I love you too Elphie."

They shared an affectionate kiss and Elphie went to her own bed. 

"Lyndie, please don't be upset. I'm not angry." Elphie said after a few minutes.

"Yes you are Elphie, but I know it's not with me. I love you" Glinda replied.

X

Elphie was actually waiting for Glinda the next day at lunchtime. Glinda was delighted to see her sitting there, but she looked tired.

"Elphie, I'm sorry I was so insistent about…"

"No Lyndie, please don't apologize. You are right, you are always right about things like this." Elphie sighed.

"You did not sleep well did you?" Glinda asked.

"Not really. You are so concerned about the state of my vision, and my own father couldn't have cared less. You would think I would be used to revelations by now."

"Are you alright my love?"

"Yes I am, really. I will go see the doctor for my eyes. When we are in Frottica." Elphie said in that resigned tone that frightened Glinda just a little.

"I'll go with you Elphie, it will be all right, I promise."

"I know it will, but can we table this discussion for now. Tell me about your morning my sweet." Elphie smiled.

z

They ate lunch and talked about their activities, then went their separate ways. Elphie managed to escape from the lab again to walk Glinda to her carriage and enjoyed a brief conversation with Manif and Dani. Manif walked her back to the lab, wearing her protective goggles. She was just tired enough that it amused her, just a little. They agreed to talk to their respective girlfriends about double dating to the concert on the Plaza on Saturday, and Elphie went back to her lab.

Elphie picked up Glinda as usual, got ready for bed with minimal fuss after only an hour of homework and, with a little coaxing, allowed Glinda to massage her temples. Glinda was very pleased that Elphie was giving herself some slack, and even more pleased that she drifted off to sleep soon after her temple rub. Glinda then went to bathe and went to sleep feeling content.

X

The next day was a good one for both girls. Elphie was breezing through her chemistry class and excelling in the lab. She was also quickly mastering the processes in the alchemy lab and effortlessly adapting them to her chemistry experiments. Glinda's counseling seminar was shaping up to be an extraordinary experience. She was learning to how to use her empathic and intuitive powers in a productive and non-intrusive way, and it exhilarated her.

z

At lunch that day, both Elphie and Glinda chattered happily about their classes and what was shaping from them. Glinda let Elphie chatter more, because she rarely did it and it made Glinda's heart skip a beat to hear her talk about something that excited her so much. Elphie was being given the same opportunities as the soon to be graduating grad students and it was a little overwhelming for her at times, but she was dealing with it and relishing the challenges.

"Elphie." Glinda asked when lunch was winding down and Elphie had talked herself out.

"When do you have to decide what you are going to be when you grow up?"

"In two weeks. You?" Elphie smiled at Glinda's phrase.

"Two weeks also. Do you have an idea?" Glinda asked.

"Not yet. I love what I'm doing and I'm dabbling in so many different types of chemistry and biology now. And this project is giving me a taste of so many different things. I'm going to be meeting with my AS advisor a few times over the next couple of weeks to help me sort it all out." Elphie said.

"I've got meetings scheduled with my advisors too, but I think I know what I want to major in. Magical Counseling." Glinda smiled.

"Lyndie, how perfect." Elphie said enthusiastically.

"I know, from first hand experience, that you will be a great one."

"I still have to talk to my advisors, but it feels right. I was blessed with empath powers for a reason, and I think it is to help other people." Glinda said.

"I think you are right." Elphie smiled. "And I do not mind sharing you with others."

That night, when Elphie came home from the lab, she said she only wanted an hour to review for her exam the next day, then she was all Glinda's. Glinda was tickled at the thought and went to take her bath. She did not have classes the next day and Elphie had a test and lab shift in the morning, but was free in the afternoon.

With no prompting, Elphie put away her books and went to get ready for bed. When she came out Glinda had put on some music, turned down the lights and lit their candle.

"A before bed dance my love?" Glinda said curtsying.

Elphie looked at her in her short, frilly and thin summer nightdress and inhaled sharply.

"I would love a before bed dance." Elphie smiled and returned the curtsy.

She spent half an hour or so dancing slowly together, doing more holding and kissing than actual dancing. Then after a goodnight kiss, designed to give Glinda a very nice dream, they retreated to their own beds, reaching across the short distance between them for a comforting and tingle-filled handhold.

z

Elphie did not have to be in class quite as early as usual, because of the test, and was still in the room when Glinda started to rouse.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled seeing her fully dressed love sitting reading her book.

"Good morning Lyndie, did you sleep well?"

"Oh yeah!" Glinda smiled mischievously.

"I slept well also, but evidently not as well as…"

Elphie was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Glinda and Elphie looked at each other, confused. It was very early for someone to knock. Elphie went to answer the door.

"Good morning Mrs. Huklio." Elphie greeted the stern-looking chaperone.

"I apologize for bothering you so early Miss Thropp, but it appears you have a visitor." The woman said disapprovingly.

"A visitor?" Elphie said truly confused.

"Yes, about fifteen minutes ago the guard found a young man wandering around campus. He said he is your brother."

Elphie looked at Glinda who was now in a robe and standing nearby.

"Shell is here?" Elphie said perplexed and panicked.


	100. Chapter 100

"Why is my brother here? How did he get here? Who sent him?" Elphie said after the chaperone left.

"Why don't you go get him, and we will find out." Glinda said quietly.

"Nessa, is ill. Father is ill. Oh no, it's father checking up on me." Elphie said as she paced wildly around the room.

"Elphaba!" Glinda said sharply.

Elphie stopped and stared at the blonde.

"Why don't you go get him, and we will find out why he is here. There is no point in jumping to conclusions." Glinda said looking directly into Elphie's eyes and speaking very calmly. She knew that her paranoid love was starting to panic.

Elphie took a deep breath and cleared her head. Glinda was right.

"I'll go get him, but this can not be good." Elphie sighed.

Glinda pulled her close and held her tightly, then kissed her gently.

"It will be fine Elphie. He likes you, remember. Now go, so you'll have time to talk to him before your test."

"My test, oh no! What am I going to do with him? I have to take this test." Elphie said starting to twitch again.

"Elphie look at me. You will be back right around lunch; I'll entertain him until then. Okay?"

"But…"

"No buts. Go. Get. Your. Brother." Glinda said pointedly, but with a smile.

"And I will change."

Glinda opened the door and gave Elphie a kiss, then a gentle shove.

Glinda had all of the same questions, but knew that Shell truly liked his older sister, and did not seem to be like the rest of her family. She hurriedly changed clothes and made up her bed.

Elphie tried to calm the knot in her stomach as she hurried down to the formal parlor. She stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Hiya Sis!" Shell said as soon as she opened the door.

"Hello Shell." Elphie said.

Shell came over to Elphie and gave her a quick hug. She stiffened slightly, but he did not seem to notice.

"Come on Shell, we are going up to my room. I have many questions." Elphie said rather formally.

"I'm sorry I just showed up Elphaba, please don't be angry with me." Shell said looking very upset.

"I am not angry Shell, just a little taken aback, come, lets go to my room and we will talk there." Elphie said a little more gently.

Elphie looked out of the door and did not see the chaperone, but did see Norven. Norven gave her a wink then turned his back. She took Shell's hand and hurried up to her room.

z

"Hi Shell! Welcome to room 22." Glinda said as they came in.

"Hi Glinda, I'm sorry for popping unannounced. I think Elphaba is irritated with me." Shell said.

"I told you that I am not." Elphie said.

"Shell honey, sit down and tell us why you are at Shiz." Glinda said pointing to the comfy chairs.

Shell settled in the chair and smiled. Glinda gave him a once over. His black hair was unruly and in need of washing, and his clothing was wrinkled. He was generally unkempt and looked very much like an 11-year-old boy. And his black eyes looked just like his Sister's.

"I was in the Emerald City and I thought I would come and see you." Shell said by way of explanation.

"Shell, where is Father?" Elphie asked.

"He is back in Quadling Country. He said I was old enough to run the errand on my own." Shell said proudly.

"What?" Elphie said shocked

Glinda was sitting on the arm of the chair where Elphie was and gently patted her back, hoping to remind her to stay calm.

"Papa sends me on errands around Quadling Country all the time. I just turned twelve, that's the age of reason for the Quadling boys, remember." Shell said.

"You are not Quadling." Elphie said a little too harshly.

She felt Glinda's hand on her back and softened.

"Alright Shelly. Did you complete your errand for Father?" Elphie asked more calmly.

"I did, and early too. Papa won't be back home for a few days, so I thought I'd come see you, instead of going home. Shiz is pretty close to the Emerald City." Shell grinned as though he was revealing a secret.

"It's okay, isn't it Elphie? I wanted to see where you lived, and what made you so happy." He added with an earnest look on his face.

"Well you are here now, so yes it is okay. So how long are you staying, and where are your things?" Elphie asked.

"What things? Shell responded, confused.

"Your clothes and travel things." Elphie said

"I'm wearing my clothes, I've only been gone a day and a half." Shell said as if it were a common occurrence.

"You have no other clothes?" Elphie said completely bewildered

"I didn't plan on coming here, it was a last minute thing when I saw a freight train leaving the Emerald City for Shiz early this morning. I found out it's going back to the Emerald City tonight after midnight, so I'll just hop it to get back then find a carriage home." Shell said, sounding very proud of his plan.

"Wait a minute. Shell Thropp are you telling me that you came here by stowing away on a freight train?" Elphie said becoming agitated.

Glinda rubbed her back slightly as a signal for her to calm down. She could tell that Shell was a little frightened.

"I'm sorry, Sis. I thought it was a good way to come and see you, I didn't have money for a ticket." Shell responded deflating a little.

"Alright, it is alright. You just need to be home before Father, right?" Elphie sighed.

"Right." Shell said.

"We will make arrangements for you to leave tomorrow, in a compartment on the train as opposed to a freight car." Elphie sighed.

"Elphie…your test. You need to go." Glinda said quietly.

"Glinda's right I need to go, but we need to talk some more. Glinda will stay with you, if that is acceptable." Elphie said.

"That's fine." Shell grinned and leaned in very close to Elphie.

"She is very nice." He whispered.

"Yes she is." Elphie replied looking at her brother and seeing the little boy she left.

"You are in good hands. Have you eaten breakfast?" She added kindly.

Shell shook his head.

"Then we will have breakfast together." Glinda smiled.

Elphie went to gather her things, her mind reeling.

"I'll be back a little after lunch time, if you can wait, I'll meet you on the patio. Wait here please Shell and Glinda will be right back." Elphie said as she opened the door.

"Will do Sis, and thanks." Shell said.

"I'll be right back Shell." Glinda said and followed Elphie into the hall.

"Lyndie, he came for a visit, just to see me. He hopped a train to come here?" Elphie said confused.

"It seems that way. My love I felt him, he is very sincere, no hidden agendas. He is impressed with you, and proud. But he is also a little frightened that you are angry with him, or maybe do not like him. Give him a chance. We can talk to him about showing up unannounced later. Just give him you, that's all he wants now, I'm sure." Glinda said.

"He has no clothes with him, nothing. What in Oz am I supposed to do with him?" Elphie sighed.

"Why don't you let me take care of that, we will eat and then I'll take him to get him a change of clothes, okay?" Glinda said.

"I guess that is a good idea, he needs clothes. Are you sure you do not mind?" Elphie asked looking at her girlfriend's sparkling blue eyes.

"Of course not my love. He is your brother. And besides, when have you ever known me to pass up an opportunity to shop." Glinda laughed.

"I have to go, which is a good thing because I can not deal with this right now." Elphie sighed.

"Go take your test. I'll take good care of your little brother, and see that he takes a bath. We will meet you for a late lunch." Glinda said.

"Good luck on the bath, he hasn't liked them much since he was a baby." Elphie grinned.

"Takes after big sister huh?" Glinda chuckled.

Elphie arched an eyebrow and chuckled too. Glinda took her fingers briefly then went back into the room.

z

"Well now, Shell why don't you go wash your hands and face and we will go get some breakfast?" Glinda said cheerily when she came back in the room.

"She is mad at me isn't she?" Shell said with a quiver in his voice.

"No honey she is not mad at you at all." Glinda said kindly.

"Your sister does not deal with surprises very well, or very quickly. And this was a big surprise that's all. You'll see, when she returns from the lab, she will be better. But she will have questions." Glinda said.

"So she isn't angry?" Shell asked hopefully.

"She is not angry, I promise." Glinda smiled warmly at the boy, feeling his relief.

"Can we eat now? I'm starving." Shell said walking towards the door.

"Yep, as soon as you wash your hands and face." Glinda chuckled and went into the bathroom

"Here is a cloth and a towel."

Shell made a face, but went to wash up.

z

"Umm Glinda, I do not have very much money." Shell said when they went into the café.

"It's okay Shell, you do not need any. Just order whatever you like." Glinda smiled.

Shell took her at her word and ordered a large omelet with almost everything in it, a double order of breakfast potatoes, toasted bread with jam, milk and juice. Glinda ordered her breakfast and told the server they would be on the patio.

"Shell when did you eat last?" Glinda asked carefully.

"Oh I had dinner yesterday, a fish sandwich." Shell said.

"I see." Glinda said formulating a plan for the morning.

Their food was brought out and Shell attacked his with gusto, taking large bites, barely chewing and taking large gulps of milk. Glinda thought that he was eating a bit too fast, but said nothing. He was hungry and she needed to think.

"Glinda, do you think Elphie will show me around campus and Shiz." Shell said after he drained his milk glass.

"I'm sure she will Shell" Glinda said signaling for the waiter.

"More milk?" She asked.

"Please." Shell said holding out his glass.

Glinda couldn't help but smile.

"He'll bring you another glass." Glinda said surprising a chuckle.

"Oh, sorry." Shell smiled sheepishly and Glinda saw Elphie's sheepish smile.

"Shell, we are going to get you a change of clothes, so you can take a bath and have fresh things to put on." Glinda said.

"Clothes? A bath? Why?" Shell said.

"Because you are going to be here until tomorrow and you need a change of clothes and a bath." Glinda said.

"Shouldn't we ask Elphaba, I don't want to make her mad." Shell said.

Glinda sighed, realizing that Shell did not really know his sister.

"Shell, I know your sister very well, she is my very best friend. She will not be mad at either of us. Things like this do not make her mad. We talked about it in the hall, and she is in agreement that you need some clothes. But she hates to shop, and is very pleased that I want to take you." Glinda smiled.

"I do not know her very well, do I?" Shell said sadly.

"Shell, she generally does not let people know her very well, but if you give her a chance, I'll bet she will let you." Glinda said.

Shell asked question about his Sister's classes while they finished their breakfast. He ate every bite of his food, and finished off another glass of milk along with his juice. He burped rather loudly, blushed and apologized.

"Have you had enough to eat?" Glinda chuckled.

"Yes, thank you Glinda. I can see why Elphaba gets along with you so well, you are very understanding." Shell said.

"You'll see that your sister is too. Now, let me go get my things and we will go shopping for you some clothes." Glinda smiled.

z

Up in the room, Glinda checked their money pouch and decided to go to the bank first. She felt a little nervous because she had not tried to access Elphie's account by herself before. She put Elphie's account book in her purse along with the money pouch and some incidentals then went to wash up. When she came out she saw Shell looking at the bookshelves.

"This one has to be Elphaba's." He laughed pointing to the loaded down shelves near Elphie's desk.

"And most of these too." Glinda chuckled.

"Papa never let her keep too many books at one time, we moved too much I guess. It's nice for her to be able to keep as many as she wants." Shell smiled.

"_If you only knew about her room at home." _ Glinda thought to herself.

"You can talk to your sister about her books all you like, but now we need to go so we can get back before she does." Glinda smiled.

"Okay Glinda, but…" Shell stammered a little and shifted from foot to foot.

"What is it Shell, it's alright whatever it is." Glinda said reassuringly

"I mean I appreciate Elphie getting me new clothes and you taking me and all, but I don't need anything fancy. It would be hard to explain to Papa." Shell said a little embarrassed.

"Not a problem." Glinda smiled.

"We will get you something similar to what you are wearing, how's that."

"Gee thanks." Shell grinned broadly and once again Glinda saw Elphie's smile.

z

As Glinda and Shell walked to the bank, Shell looked around in awe at the sites, he asked questions about the buildings and the places Elphie liked to go and flashed his boyish grin at everyone who passed by. Glinda watched him with amusement. His face, smile, hair and eyes strongly resembled Elphaba's, but that was where the resemblance ended. Shell had a casual but enthusiastic step and confident, almost jaunty demeanor. He also seemed to be discontented with simply walking and talking. Almost the entire way to the bank he had been kicking a rock down the street, grinning even more broadly when it seemed to hit an unseen target.

Inside the bank, Shell gazed around in wide-eyed wonder. His innocent excitement helped mitigate the mild case of nerves Glinda was experiencing. But she soon found out that her nerves were unfounded, when she withdrew a substantial amount of money from Elphie's account with no trouble whatsoever.

As they left the bank, Glinda realized that she had no idea of where to go to buy clothes for a Munchkin boy. She smiled when the obvious solution to the problem came to her. Ask another Munchkin.

z

"Shell, do you remember Mr. Kwenyo, the man who escorted me to Elphaba's functions?" Glinda asked casually.

"Yeah, the apothecary. He was very nice, and seemed very fond of Elphaba, and you." Shell said, finding another rock to kick.

"He is. We are going to go see him, so I can find out where the best place is to get you a change of clothes. I have not had an occasion to go shopping for a young man before." Glinda smiled as she walked towards the apothecary shop.

Shell blushed, puffing up a little, because Glinda had called him a young man.

"Great!" He said happily.

z

"Hi Mr. K!" Glinda said as she entered the shop.

"Glinda, my child how are you?" The man said coming out from behind the counter to give her a firm embrace.

"I just fine and Elphie is too. We had a surprise visit this morning. You remember She.."

Glinda looked around and behind her.

"It seems I've lost our visitor. She chuckled seeing Shell watching two squirrels running around a tree.

"Shell." She called .

He whirled at the sound of his name and ran over.

"Elphaba's brother is here?" the man said confused and concerned.

"Hello Master Apothecary, it is good to see you again." Shell said respectfully as entered the store.

"It is good to see you as well young man. So what brings you to Shiz?" He asked casually.

Shell gave him the short, running an errand, wanted to visit his sister version and Glinda filled in the blanks with the freight train, Elphie being stunned, but not angry, and the need for a change of clothes.

"…so I thought you might be able to tell me where we can get some clothes for him." Glinda said.

"You've had quite an adventure haven't you my boy?" The old Munchkin chuckled warmly.

"Yes sir, I could have stayed around and explored the Emerald City, but I wanted to see where Elphaba called home now, and see her. Someday I want to see Quox and The Winkus… well all over." Shell said excitedly.

"Ah youth." Mr. K smiled.

"I remember my youthful wanderings very fondly, and the trouble I got into, and the concern I caused while on them." He said kindly, but with a direct look to the earnest boy before him.

"I understand sir." Shell said with a serious nod.

Glinda listened to this exchange with interest, but not much understanding.

"So, I am assuming you want a set of Munchkin work clothes." The man said.

"Yes sir I would, but may I talk to you privately. Is that okay Glinda?" Shell said nervously.

"Certainly Shell, I'll be right over here." Glinda gave Mr. K. an amused glance and went over to look at the scented soaps.

Shell rather bashfully told the older Munchkin man his concerns. The man told him he would take care of everything, and sent him to a section of the store to select some items.

"Is everything alright?" Glinda asked.

"It is fine. He never would have mentioned this to you, because he is very grateful that you are being so kind, but more importantly…you are a girl. He was a little embarrassed that you would be picking out new undergarments for him." The man chuckled.

"Really?" Glinda said with very confused amusement.

"It's a twelve year old boy thing, especially when the twelve year old boy is in the presence of a beautiful older woman." He smiled.

"I see." Glinda said with a smile.

"Go to Irdol's Clothiers, near the cobbler shop and tell Irdol that I sent you. Say that you want a complete change of clothes for Shell, Munchkin work garb. Stress the complete and he will get everything he needs, including fresh undergarments and a new cap. He told me he lost his, hopping the train." Mr. K. said.

"How's this Mr. Kwenyo." Shell said handing him some things.

"I think you made some excellent choices my boy." The apothecary smiled.

"Glinda I saw an ice cream cart nearby, may I go get some? Shell asked.

"Certainly Shell." She reached in her purse and handed him some money.

"Oh I have enough for that, and for you two too." Shell smiled.

"That's very considerate Shell, but Elphie will not be pleased if I let you spend your money on me." Glinda chuckled.

Shell looked at Mr. Kwenyo, who nodded in agreement. He shrugged, took the money and headed out the door.

"How is Elphaba coping with this little surprise?" Mr. Kwenyo asked.

"Well, she was paranoid and panicky when she first heard he was here, but settled down after she talked to him a little. Luckily she had a test to go take." Glinda chuckled.

"Mr. Kwenyo, she does not know how to respond to, or deal with Shell's apparent affection for her." She added seriously.

"Understandable, he does seem to be an anomaly in her family, but I'm sure she will figure it out. With your loving support." The man smiled.

"I hope so. A relationship with her little brother would be very good for her." Glinda said.

"I could not agree more. Now as to these things." The old apothecary held up a bottle and a bar of soap.

"He said if he was going to forced into bathing, he did not really want to smell like a girl." He chuckled.

"Ah, I did not think about that." Glinda laughed.

"Shampoo, soap and I'll get him a comb and some teeth cleaning things."

"Mr. K I can not thank you enough." Glinda smiled.

"Ice cream is here. Glinda, your choice." Shell said happily holding out three different little cups.

"Mmmm, I'll take lemon." She said.

"Mr. Kwenyo?" Shell said holding out the other two.

"My, what a treat. I'll take the vanilla." He said, figuring the boy would prefer the chocolate.

Shell smiled broadly and dug into his treat.

Glinda settled things up with Mr. Kwenyo and thanked him again for his help and promised to return tomorrow, before Shell left. Glinda received a hug and Shell a firm and manly handshake and the two were off to get clothes.

z

Glinda found the clothiers with no trouble, introduced herself and Shell to Irdol as friends of Mr. Kwenyo's and made her request just as she was instructed. Irdol was thrilled to meet friends of Paszor's and was delighted to help. He showed Glinda to a chair and led Shell off to another part of the store. Half an hour later they returned with a bundle that she was informed included everything, absolutely every thing, he needed head to toe and inside and out. Glinda did not like shopping this way, but thought that Elphie would have rather enjoyed it. As she was getting ready to pay she had a thought.

"Shell, I do not to be indelicate, but you also need something to sleep in." Glinda said carefully.

"Already done." Shell smiled broadly.

"When Master Shell here told me why he needed the clothing I suggested a proper nightshirt." Irdol said with a smile.

"Your young friend now has new Munchkin style work clothes, casual, comfortable and functional and something to sleep in as well."

"You are very thorough Mr. Irdol, I am very grateful." Glinda smiled.

As the proprietor was tallying the bill Glinda saw Shell looking at a cap in the window.

"Mr. Irdol, what sort of headwear is that?" Glinda asked.

"It is a Quadling style sports cap." The man said.

"Add it on please." She said with a smile.

"Shell honey, grab your new cap out of the window and come get your new clothes, we need to go." Glinda smiled.

"Alright Gli…wait my new cap is in the bundle." Shell said.

"That's your work cap, I meant your new Quadling sports cap... the one you were eyeing in the window."

Shell's eyes grew wide and he just stared at Glinda.

"Really Shell, we have to be going." Glinda chuckled as she took the cap and put it in the boy's hand.

"I can have this, really?" Shell said in disbelief.

"It's bought, paid for and waiting for a head, even one in need of a good washing." Glinda laughed.

"Gee thanks, this is really neat." Shell smiled.

"Are you sure Elphaba will not mind?"

"I am positive she will not mind, now get the rest of your things, we have one more stop before we go back." Glinda said with a reassuring smile.

Glinda and Shell thanked Irdol and they headed out into the street.

z

"A travel bag?" Shell said.

"I don't need a bag, I can just roll my clothes up and carry them under my arm." Shell said reasonably.

"Not while I'm alive." Glinda grinned.

"Your sister has a knapsack, similar to this one, that she uses as a carry bag when we travel. Choose whichever one you like."

Shell shrugged, a gesture that Glinda now considered his normal form of agreement, and looked around at the collection. In no time he chose a dark green canvas knapsack with lots of pouches and pockets on the outside and ample room inside for his clothes.

"Is this one okay?" Shell asked.

"Do you like it?" Glinda responded.

"It's great, it's a trekkers bag, see all the places to put things?" Shell said fiddling with the pouches.

"I do, then this is what you shall have." She pulled out a money pouch and handed it to him.

"Why don't you go pay for it." She said.

Shell looked pleased and proud and ran to the counter to pay for his new bag.

z

On the walk back to the dorm Shell asked more questions about Elphie's studies.

"Shell, why does this interest you so much?" Glinda asked gently, sensing some conflicting emotions in the boy.

Shell was walking with his bundles under one arm and his hands shoved into pockets that seemed to be too full of things to hold them. He was kicking at invisible rocks.

"Well I know she had a devil of a time studying before. She never went to school, I don't know why, but she still studied all the time. One day she came home and told papa that a teacher was going to help her get into Shiz, and asked permission to take some sort of test. He said no, that she was needed at home. She studied and took that test anyway. I think it was the only time she ever disobeyed papa. When he found out he was furious. He yelled at her something awful, and she came as close to talking back as I ever heard her do. Papa smacked her twice really hard, knocked her right off of the chair the second time. She had a big bruise, right here." Shell pointed to his right cheekbone.

Glinda was struggling to keep her emotions in check and the tears from her eyes.

"She was sent away to Colwen Grounds not long after that. I didn't see her very much after that, and she didn't talk much when I did."

"That must have been frightening for you Shell." Glinda said.

"Papa got mad at Elphaba a lot, and hit her sometimes too, but never like this. I even told him that he was being unfair to her and that he had really hurt her. He yelled at me that it was none of my business and sent me to my room. He tried to talk to her the next day, but she was different after that, even more withdrawn than before. I was sot of glad that she went away, but sort of mad at her too. She was kind of like my mother, her and Nanny. She was nice to me even if I didn't deserve it." Shell said honestly.

Glinda looked at him, knowing there was more to that statement, but also knowing now was not the time to pursue it. She opened the door to the room and showed Shell where to put his things.

"She went through so much to get here, I think only because Nanny, the teacher and other people told Papa he should let her go did he even consider it. My opinion is if she wasn't the Third Descending, she wouldn't be here at all." Shell said resolutely.

Glinda knew that Shell was absolutely correct about Elphie's position leading to her being at Shiz, but decided not to say anything.

"Shell, Your sister is very happy here and is doing exceptionally well. You do not need to worry about her any more, all right. She has people to look after her, friends that love her and teachers to challenge her brain. She is happy, healthy and okay. Do you understand?" Glinda said carefully, looking into the boy's eyes.

"I do now, I guess I just wanted to see for myself. She made my life good. Someone needed to make hers good too." Shell said sincerely.

"Ask her what you want to know Shell, she will be honest with you." Glinda said.

Shell smiled Elphie's smile and nodded happily.

At that moment Shell appeared to Glinda to be a good deal older than his twelve years. His compassion and concern for his sister overwhelmed her so much that she needed to get away from it.

"Shell you need to get a bath, Elphie will be back soon." Glinda said.

She went into the bathroom, under the pretense of turning on the water and the absence of Shell's emotions was a relief, even briefly..

"Can't I just wash up?" Shell said innocently.

"No, and I am holding firm on this. Now, or later, when Elphaba is here to assist you." Glinda said coming out of the bathroom.

"Now!" Shell said vehemently.

Glinda helped him undo his bundles and admired his new outfit. He took his clothes into the bathroom then came back out.

"Here is your soap, shampoo and teeth cleaner. That shampoo smells good, very manly, the soap too." She smiled, figuring the comment would spur him to actually use them.

Glinda was ashamed of herself, but only briefly.

Glinda got Shell two towels, a washing cloth and asked him to please hand his clothes out the door so she could send them to the laundry. When he bulked, she promised, with her hand over her heart to not look and he could just drop them on the floor outside of the door. That seemed to placate him and soon there was a small pile of clothes right outside the bathroom door.

"Thank you!" She sing-songed as she picked them up.

z

Glinda shook out the tunic style shirt and put it in a laundry bag, followed by a pair of stockings, a vest and an undergarment. Then she picked up the knicker type pants and noticed that there were indeed things in the pockets. She reached into one and pulled some string, some twigs, a marble and some moss.

She shook her head, but laid Shells treasures carefully on the desk and started on the other pocket. As soon as she reached in she felt something furry and let out a little squeal, dropping the pants.

"What is it with boys?" Glinda said quietly, reaching for the pants.

She turned the pocket out, and dumped the contents onto the desk, not want to feel the furry thing again.

She saw four coins, the furry thing that she could not identify and a small, carved bird. She picked up the bird and examined it, noting the intricate detail.

Knowing there would be time to examine the things later, she put it down, put the pants in the bag then wrote a note to the laundry asking that the clothes be ready for tomorrow morning.

"How's it going in there Shell?" Glinda called.

"Just fine." Shell said tentatively.

"Good. I'm taking your clothes to the laundry, I'll be right back."

"Okay." Shell replied.

She quickly went to the chute and dropped the bag in and returned. Then she put Shell's old shoes and belt on the desk with his pocket things and his new shoes, caps, nightshirt and knapsack on Elphie's bed. She picked up one of the shoes and examined it. It was a simple shoe, sort of like a slipper, but with laces and a hard bottom. She was glad that the clothier had thought of shoes, because his others were looking worn.

Now that Shell's things were taken care of she sat on her bed thinking about what he had told her on the walk home. She was upset, but not surprised. As she let her thoughts roam she heard Shell singing in the tub and smiled. The boy had his sister's mouth and smile, but not her voice. She sat thinking about Elphie's life before Shiz.

z

"Well there you are." Elphie said as she came in.

"Elphie!" Glinda bubbled leaping up from the bed.

She threw her arms around Elphie and hugged her hard then kissed her softly.

"Oh no, was your day that bad?" Elphie chuckled.

"It wasn't bad at all my love." Glinda said and kissed Elphie's right cheek and stoked it gently.

"I see. Shell has been telling you Elphie stories, hasn't he." Elphie sighed.

"Just one." Glinda said and kissed the cheek again.

"Lyndie, whichever it was, it was a lifetime ago. Please don't…"

"I'm not Elphie, Just this, that's all." She kissed her cheek again.

"Shell is still in the tub, I threatened him with your assistance to get him in and told him his new shampoo smelled very manly to get him clean." Glinda giggled.

"I am so glad you are on my side." Elphie said arching her eyebrow in amusement.

"Have you eaten yet?" Elphie asked.

"Not yet, it took as a little longer than I thought. I went to Mr. Kwenyo for advice on where to shop. He helped smooth over a couple of little embarrassments for your brother." Glinda smiled.

"Oh really." Elphie chucked.

Glinda told her about the girl smelling bath things and the undergarment dilemma.

"You are a very clever girl." Elphie said giving her a kiss.

"Who is in love with a very clever girl." Glinda said kissing her back.

"Maybe we should tell him you are here." Glinda said after another affectionate kiss.

"Okay." She went and knocked on the door.

"Shell, I'm back. We can have lunch whenever you are ready." Elphie said to the door.

"Hi Sis, I'm almost dressed." Shell called.

"He is a good boy Elphie, and he loves you, he really does, just let him learn how to show you." Glinda said quietly.

Elphie did not answer because she couldn't form a response.

z

Shell burst out of the bathroom

"I'm scrubbed and tubbed…"

"And ready to be loved." Elphie finished with a smile.

"You remembered!" Shell laughed.

"Of course I did Shelly. And you look very nice in your new clothes." Elphie said approvingly.

"I like them. Thank you Sis, and you too Glinda."

"Why don't you show her the rest Shell." Glinda said then went back to sit in a chair.

"Ooh yeah!" Shell said excitedly.

He showed her the knapsack and his sports cap, and even the nightshirt.

"See I told you that you were in good hands." Elphie smiled.

"And I like your trekkers pack."

Shell beamed at his sister, very happy that she knew what that was.

"Go comb your hair and put on your shoes and we will go eat lunch."

"I did comb my hair." Shell said putting on his shoes.

"It just didn't stay that way."

Elphie smiled, remembering that her little brother's hair had always been unruly. She watched him tie his shoe laces, remembering teaching him to do that.

"_Don't over think this Elphie."_ She heard Glinda's soft voice in her head.

"I'm ready and starving." Shell said, putting his cap in his pocket.

"Glinda?" Elphie said.

"Actually I thought I would give you two some time alone." Glinda said seriously

Her comment was met with a chorus of different forms of protest from the Thropps.

"Alrighty then." Glinda chuckled.

"Let's eat."

z

"So what is good for lunch here sis?" Shell asked.

"Ask your fellow carnivore." Elphie chuckled.

Shell looked and her quizzically and Glinda gave her a gentle poke in the ribs.

"Glinda would know better that I." Elphie smiled.

"Well, from today's offerings I would suggest the beef stew. It is very good." Glinda said.

Shell ordered a big bowl of beef stew and some thick sliced bread with butter. Glinda ordered a salad and a fish salad sandwich and Elphie a salad and a plate of fruit and cheese, and asked for a pitcher of cider.

"How was your test Elphie? Did you pass?" Shell asked as he sat the tray with the drinks down on the table.

"It went well and yes I passed." Elphie smiled.

"With an A plus plus I would imagine." Glinda chuckled.

"Wow!" Shell said in awe.

"An A plus plus."

"I passed Shell, and there is no such thing as an A plus plus mark." Elphie said shooting a small glare at Glinda.

"I was making a point." Glinda responded.

"Elphaba, you like studying science don't you?" Shell asked.

"Yes, I do. I seem to have a talent for it." Elphie smiled.

"Teacher says I have a talent for math." Shell said.

"That's very good Shelly. It's a tough subject to master" Elphie said.

Shell beamed at the compliment from his sister.

"Sis, would you…I mean can we go…maybe take me…" Shell started uncertainly looking at Glinda.

"Go ahead Shell, it's fine. I promise." She said the last two words while flashing a knowing glance at Elphie.

"After lunch would you show me around campus, and maybe your classrooms and stuff?" Shell said quickly.

Elphie arched her eyebrow skeptically, but saw Glinda's eyes and understood.

"Certainly Shelly, we can take a campus tour. And how would you like to see the laboratory where I am working on a special project?" Elphie smiled.

"A real chemistry laboratory?" Shell said wide-eyed and squirming in his chair.

"That would be so excellent! Have you ever blown something up?" He asked excitedly.

"Certainly not!" Elphie said shocked.

Fortunately the conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their food. While they ate Shell told Elphie his version of what had happened that day. He told her about the bank and all the sights he saw on the way, seeing Mr. Kwenyo again and the ice cream treat. But what really captured Elphie's attention was Shell's account of the trip to the clothiers. It caused her to do something that she rarely ever did, laugh heartily.

"So your saying that Glinda was relegated to sitting in a chair, not participating, while you shopped for clothes?" when her laughter eased off.

"Why would she shop, this was for guy stuff sis." Shell said not understanding his sister's amusement

"It's not that funny." Glinda said as Elphie chuckled.

"Oh my swe…friend, I assure you. It is very funny." Elphie smiled her brightest smile.

"And I would have taken a failing grade on that test in order to have witnessed it."

"Oh you just wait." Glinda glared with laughing eyes.

Shell listened to this and watched the exchange, happy that his sister had someone to tease with.

"Elphaba. You should try a bite of this stew, it is delicious." Shell said, then took a big bite.

"I'm sure it is delicious Shelly, but I do not eat meat." Elphie said nicely.

"Oh. I know that, don't I?" He said sheepishly.

Elphie simply smiled at him.

They talked for a little while longer as Shell polished off his stew, the bread and the rest of Elphie's fruit and cheese.

"It seems you have met your match at the dinner table." Elphie chuckled as Shell took the last piece of melon.

"First you laugh at me, and now you call me a twelve year old boy!" Glinda huffed.

"Did I miss something?" Shell said.

"No Shell, you did not. Your sister is just being…well herself." Glinda said.

"I'm teasing her about her appetite." Elphie said.

"Did you get enough to eat?"

"For now. " Shell grinned.

"Good, why don't we go on that tour?" Elphie smiled.

"Great!" Shell said bounding out of his chair.

"Why don't you go get your two favorite twelve year old boys a chocolate chip cookie, and I'll go get your umbrella." Glinda chuckled.

"I like cookies." Shell smiled.

X

Cookies and umbrella in hand, Elphaba, Glinda and Shell walked around campus. Shell volunteered to carry Elphie's umbrella and it soon became apparent why. As they walked and talked he used it as cane, as a sword to poke at trees, as a rifle, over his shoulder and as a mallet to hit rocks. He asked Elphie questions about different things and was genuinely interested in everything she said. Their first stop was the lake.

Glinda told him a little about the sorcerer's picnic and his sisters ill-fated badminton game as they walked around the lake.

"Look Elphie, Dani and Manif." Glinda said happily pointing to their friend's sitting on a bench.

"Come Shell, you can meet our best friends." Glinda added.

"Hi there!" Glinda bubbled.

"Well hi you two…you three." Manif said.

"Shell this is my best friend Manif Guoyn and his fiancée Dani Milout. And this is my little brother Shell."

"I'm very pleased to meet you Shell." Manif said

"Elphaba, you have a boyfriend?" Shell said a little shocked, and all of them, Elphie included, had to suppress chuckles.

"I mean a friend who is a boy…er a guy." He stammered.

"It's alright Shelly, we understand. And yes Manif is my male best friend. I have some other male friends as well. Female ones too." Elphie smiled.

"Wow." Shell said, then remembered his manners.

"I am very glad to meet you Mr. Guoyn, you too Miss Milout." He said properly.

"And we are pleased to meet you too Shell. We have heard a lot about you." Dani said.

"You have?" Shell said, surprised but pleased.

"Gee." He added with a smile to Elphie.

z

While Dani was complimenting Shell on his new clothes, Glinda took the opportunity to quietly ask Manif to ease up on his usual banter with Elphaba because Shell was trying to get to know his sister and was likely to misunderstand. Manif agreed, adding this little tid bit to things that made his enigmatic sparring partner so enigmatic.

"So Shell, did you know that your sister can play croquette?" Manif asked, causing Elphie to eye him warily.

"Elphaba can play games? Shell asked in amazement.

Glinda giggled, but caught herself and the gentle poke in the ribs she had been giving Elphie was returned to her. An action that did not go unnoticed by Manif.

"Apparently, very well." He said slyly.

Dani and Glinda glared at him and Elphie blushed, but all of this went unnoticed by Shell who was still digesting the fact that his bookworm sister played an outdoor game.

"If you all have time, we can play a quick game." Dani offered.

"Oh! Can we sis? Please. I'd love to see you play a game."

"Yeah Elphie please." Manif said with a twinkle in his eye and a boyish grin on his face.

"A quick one." Elphie smiled.

"Thanks sis!" Shell beamed.

"Yeah, thanks sis." Manif laughed.

"Come on Shell my boy." Manif said taking off at a run.

Shell looked at Elphie, wiggling like a dog waiting to fetch a thrown bone. Elphie smiled, nodded and waved him away.

"Great, just what Manif needs, a boy his own age to play with." Dani laughed.


	101. Chapter 101

Elphie was overwhelmed, not necessarily in a bad way, but overwhelmed none the less. She was getting ready to play a game of croquette with her little brother, who had jumped a freight train in the Emerald City, after running an errand for their father, just because he wanted to see her. He actually wanted to spend time with her, and had gone to great lengths to do so. She had nothing that even remotely resembled an appropriate emotional cubbyhole where she could put this away.

Glinda could feel Elphie's extreme confusion a vague sense of apprehension. She was definitely overwhelmed, but did seem to be in distress. She was very proud of her love.

Elphie heard Dani ask her a question and redirected her focus. As they continued to walk over to where the croquette field was set up, she explained to her friend how and why Shell had arrived unexpectedly and a little bit about their history together. As they neared the field they saw Manif showing Shell how to play.

"Manif is teaching me to play; he said I could call him Manif, so we can play together." Shell said in an excited rush of words.

"Yep, boys against girls. Finally I am not so outnumbered around here." Manif chuckled.

After Elphie reassured Shell that she did not mind if he teamed up with Manif, and Dani volunteered to be the referee, they played a very loosely controlled game of croquette. Manif and Elphie did behave themselves, not completely, but enough. And even that took a great deal of restraint. Elphie watched her little brother interactions with interest. He was completely at ease with Manif and they talked and teased and shared what they called "guy jokes" while they played. He was friendly and comfortable with Dani, but more slightly more reserved and polite. Elphie admired the ease with which he interacted with these people he just met. He had grown up well, and she was not entirely sure why or how.

Shell watched his sister play croquette, still amazed that she willingly and happily participated in group events at all. He listened to her talk to Manif and at first thought they were being hateful, but then realized they were just poking at one another for fun. Elphaba did not even get mad when Manif called her green girl. He wasn't sure what his papa and Nessa and especially their great-grandfather had against her, he thought that she was nice and sort of fun.

"Manif, can I ask you a question about Elphaba?" Shell asked the man quietly,

"Go ahead; I'll give it my best shot." Manif chuckled.

"What is she like…I mean as a friend?" Shell asked earnestly.

Manif knew he had to answer, but was not entirely sure what to say.

"Shell, your sister is a good friend. Honestly, she is hard to get to know, and she can be difficult to understand at times. But if you are lucky enough to earn her trust and she lets you call her a friend, you are indeed lucky. Your sister is a good person Shell, a very good person. I admire and respect her a great deal. And I like her and enjoy the time we get to spend together. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes sir. You really are her best friend then?"

"Yes sir, second only to the lovely Glinda." Manif smiled, knowing that the boy knew nothing of the nature of his sister's relationship with Glinda.

"And she is yours?"

"Second only to my even lovelier fiancée" Manif smiled.

"Wow."

"Shell, why did you ask?" Manif said carefully.

"Elphaba never had friends before, never. Only her books. I am glad she has friends now."

"Well she does a few actually, but her circle is small, by her choosing. But my young friend, she has friends, she is loved and she is happy. Is that what you needed to hear?" Manif asked kindly.

"Yes. It is." Shell said grinning broadly.

"Alright you two, what's going on over here?" Glinda said with a chuckle.

"It's been your turn forever."

"We were taking care of some very important guy business." Manif said.

"Just say it, you were discussing Elphie." Glinda replied with a smile.

"I'll never tell." Manif said running his fingers across his lips.

Shell beamed from ear to ear.

"As you wish, just go play already." Glinda smiled.

They played for awhile longer. Elphie and Glinda won, sort of. And everyone agreed it had been fun. Shell helped Manif put the things away

"They were discussing you I think." Glinda said after the boys left.

"Oh I'm sure they were." Elphie smiled.

"Don't worry Elphaba, he has younger siblings, he will not say anything inappropriate." Dani said.

"Oh, I know. I just wish I knew what Shell is looking for." Elphie sighed.

The girls started to walk towards the science building as they saw the boys racing towards them

z

"So, your brother tells me that you are going to show him the dank and dreary place where you spend most of your time." Manif chuckled after he caught his breath.

"The lab is not dreary." Elphie responded.

"And yes, I am."

"Are you going to let him blow something up?" Manif said mischievously.

Shell's eyes went wide.

"No! Of course not. And stop that." Elphie glared at him.

"Shucks." Shell said

"Well, sometime you can come to the potions lab, and we will let you blow something up." Manif chuckled.

"Manif!" Dani said sharply.

"You will do no such thing!" Elphie shot at him.

"Shell, they held out as long as they could, just ignore them." Glinda said to a very confused Shell.

"So Shell, will you be joining us tomorrow?" Manif asked as a way to change the subject.

"He is leaving right after lunch, so no." Elphie said.

"Where are you are going? Shell asked.

"To a concert on the Plaza, then dinner at a fancy restaurant. The Winkus Brass and Percussion Ensemble are playing." Dani said.

"Oh goody!" Glinda wiggled happily.

"I've heard they are great."

"Sounds boring." Shell said and they all laughed.

"But I'm sure you'll like it sis." Shell said quickly.

"You used to like music, I think." Shell said.

"I do like music Shell, very much. Glinda and I listen to it in our room, we have a victrola." Elphie said not really wanting to go where this conversation seemed to be leading.

"Neat! Can we listen to something tonight?" He asked.

"Absolutely." Elphie agreed.

"We've even heard her sing." Manif said trying to be helpful.

Elphie shot him a shut up glare, but it was too late.

"You sing now sis? You never would at home, only when papa made you out on missions. But you used to sing when I was little, and you just stopped. But I can remember it a little bit. " Shell said.

Manif looked at Elphie, regretting his comment, but she did not seem annoyed, she seemed sad.

"I found my voice again Shelly, my song. I admit it was lost for a long time, and I was a little afraid to find it. But it found its way out here, amongst my friends." Elphie said softly.

"You mean you sing in public?" Shell said, once again in amazement.

"Only when we beg, plead, and ask really, really nicely." Manif laughed.

"I think she only sings for Glinda."

"But I bet, if you play your cards right, she will sing for you tonight." Glinda added quickly feeling Shell's disappointment.

"Really Elphaba? Would you?" Shell asked.

"I'll think about it." She said with a wink, knowing that Glinda had said what she said for a very good reason.

Once again Shell was beside himself with happiness.

z

When they reached the Science Building, Manif pulled Elphie aside.

"Elphaba, I am sorry, I did not mean to…"

"It's alright Manif. This may turn out to be a good thing. I hope anyway. My relationship with Shell is complicated and I'm still not sure exactly what it is." Elphie said with a slight sigh.

"It's hero worship Elphaba." Manif said gently.

"What? Don't be ridiculous." Elphie said strongly.

"I have a little brother and a younger sister, believe me I know hero worship when I see it."

"Great just great! How in the hell am I supposed to deal with that." Elphie sighed.

"Just let him get to know you, green girl. He asked me what you were like as a friend. I told him you were a very good person, and a good friend. He was worried I think. He wants you to be happy."

"Glinda said the same thing. But he should not worry about me." Elphie said, slightly upset.

"Sorry. That's what good brother's do, no matter how old they are. " Manif grinned and gave Elphie a little peck on the cheek, mainly because he saw Shell watching.

"Wow! She let him kiss her." Shell said.

"Enjoy the lab Shell, and it was nice meeting you." Manif said

"It was good to meet you and thanks for showing me how to play." Shell said shaking Manif's hand.

"It was nice meeting you too Miss Dani." Shell said

"You as well Shell; I hope we will meet again." Dani replied.

"Have a good journey home Shell, and we will see you two tomorrow." Manif said taking Dani's hand.

"Til tomorrow." Glinda said.

"We asked them to join us for dinner." She added after they left.

"But they had to go to Dani's grandmother's house." Shell finished.

"He kissed you sis. And you let him." He added shyly.

Glinda suppressed a chuckle.

"He does that every so often. I am told it is an acceptable form of affection among close adult friends." Elphie said slightly flustered.

"Now do you wish to stand here and discuss this further, or go see the lab?"

Shell responded by bounding up the stairs to the Science Building.

z

"Shell, I have to ask my professor permission to take you into the lab. But I do not think it will be a problem." Elphie said as she walked down the hall.

"Alright sis." Shell said peeking into a classroom window.

"Look at all of those bugs!"

"Shell, please!" Elphie scolded gently.

"Sorry sis." Shell said forlornly.

Glinda very discreetly took Elphie's fingers, hoping she would take the cue.

"It's alright Shelly. Maybe, if class is over when we get ready to leave, I can request permission for you to look around in there." Elphie smiled.

"Yeah." Shell smiled at his sister.

"And no more peeking in windows for me."

z

"Professor Thiol." Elphaba greeted the professor.

"Miss Thropp." The professor frowned slightly.

"I thought you had the afternoon free, and here you show up at the lab dragging innocent people along with you."

Glinda chuckled softly and Elphie smiled.

"Professor Thiol this is my roommate Glinda Upland."

"Ah yes the budding sorceress. A pleasure Miss Upland." The man nodded politely.

"For me as well Professor." Glinda smiled.

"And who is this strapping young lad, as if I couldn't figure it out." The man chuckled.

"This is my little brother Shell. He is visiting from Quadling Country and would like to see where I study." Elphie said.

"It's very nice to meet you sir." Shell said.

"And it is a great pleasure to meet our Top Student's brother. Your sister is making quite a name for herself around here. She is quite talented." The professor said.

Shell looked at Elphie, who was blushing, and smiled.

"I always knew she was smart." He beamed.

"Why don't you show him your station and maybe show him a sample of what his smart sister can do, then come by the project lab, I have something you might like to see." Professor Thiol said a little mysteriously.

"Yes sir professor." Elphie said.

"And thank you."

"Just don't let him blow anything up." The man chuckled as he left.

z

"Umm, Elphaba." Shell said looking around the room.

Elphie looked at her brother and saw concern on his face.

"Do you still have that problem with water?" He asked with true concern.

Glinda bit back a giggle, and Elphie tried not to smile.

"Yes Shell, I still have that problem with water; I will always have that problem with water." Elphie smiled.

"But there are an awful lot of water things here." The boy said

"Ah, I understand. I can ease your fears." Elphie said.

She helped Glinda up onto a tall stool near her station. And pointed to a shorter one for Shell.

"This is my work station, as you can see it is well away from the sinks and the hoses." Elphie smiled.

As she put on her "outfit", as Glinda called it, she told Shell a little bit about Lofier, his lab in Frottica, and demonstrated the protective nature of her coat and gloves.

"See, no red marks, and no burning." Elphie smiled, after a demonstration with some water from a beaker.

"Wow!" Shell said enthusiastically, and very relieved.

"That's terrific."

"Now put these on, and we'll do a little experiment." Elphie said handing Shell and Glinda each a pair of eye protectors.

Letting Shell assist her in a minimal way, Elphie mixed things from various beakers and jars. She made liquids turn different colors, created plumes of colored smoke, one with a very foul smell.

"Cool!" Shell said

"Eww." Glinda countered, holding her nose.

Glinda had been mentally getting Elphie out of her lab coat, caressing her naked body as she went, when a foul odor snapped her back into reality very quickly. She had been indulging herself in a little fantasizing. Seeing Elphie in her white coat always made her a little tingly, but in here, among all the scientific trappings it was even better. She felt herself blush, admonished herself gently, and returned her focus to what her sultry scientist was doing with her brother, trying to ignore the very sexy lab coat.

"Is this what you do all day, this is great." Shell said as he made the orange smelly smoke again.

"No. These are just some of the little accidents that have happened during experiments, there are others too, but we do not have time to do them. See that glob of purple substance on the ceiling." She pointed up to the spot above Ran's station.

"An experiment exploded." Elphie grinned.

"Very cool." Shell said happily.

"Right now, because of the demonstration project my professor mentioned, I'm mostly working in the area of biochemistry. That's a field of study that deals with is the chemical processes and transformations in living organisms." Elphie said.

"Sounds important." Shell said.

"It can be, I suppose. I can show you a little bit about what I'm studying. Let's go see what my professor has to show me, ok?" Elphie said removing her gloves and goggles.

"Yeah! Have you seen what Elphaba does here Glinda?" Shell asked happily as he assisted her off of the stool.

"Not this term no, I'm looking forward to it." Glinda smiled.

Elphie saw the slight blush on her girlfriend's cheeks and arched an eyebrow at her. Glinda smiled back, with a twinkle in her eye, partly borne out of love and partly of pride.

"You are dealing with this brilliantly my love." Glinda whispered in Elphie's ear while Shell was at the sinks washing out the beakers.

"Thank you. I am as you say, winging it. And I'm afraid to ask what you were dealing with." Elphie whispered back.

"What can I say? I am a sucker for a smart girl in a white lab coat…" Glinda grinned mischievously as she ran her finger along the lapel of Elphie's lab coat.

"…with nothing underneath."

"Glinda Upland, behave this instant!" Elphie said in mock exasperation.

"It's not my fault that a form fitting, iridescent evening gown is not the only thing that makes you look sexy as hell." Glinda murmured.

"Lyndie…stop." Elphie said blushing and moving away.

"What in Oz has gotten into you?" She chuckled.

Before Glinda could say anything else. Shell came bounding over.

"How's this sis?" Shell said putting the beakers on the workbench.

This is perfect Shell, well done. Now, would you please put them in that cabinet over there?" Elphie smiled pointing to the glassware cupboard.

"Sure sis!" The boy said with a broad grin.

"I'm sorry Elphie." Glinda said sincerely.

"I behaved very inappropriately. I will behave I promise."

"Just try not to make me blush…okay?" Elphie smiled.

"Deal!" Glinda giggled.

z

"So young man, are you as impressed as we are at what your sister can do?" Professor Thiol asked Shell when they came into the demonstration lab.

"Oh, yes sir!" She is really cool." Shell said with pride.

"Well said, my boy." The professor smiled.

"It seems as though your fan club is growing Miss Thropp." He added with a chuckle.

"You had something to show me professor?" Elphie said blushing deeply.

"Yes I do, follow me…all of you."

The trio went with the professor and Shell looked around in awe. Afraid of breaking something in this gleaming place, full of equipment, glass things and people bustling around, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Now Miss Thropp, I was going over your notes and experiment logs and I must say I was impressed. Your conjectures are innovative and frankly rather refreshing." Professor Thoil stated

"Thank you professor." Elphie said quietly.

"I did these without Ran's approval."

"Don't worry about Ran, He is quite bright and an excellent student, but he does not have the same …instincts for taking intuitive leaps, as you do."

He pointed to an experiment that was taking place in the small glassed in room, with special equipment and a much larger and more elaborate fume hood than was in the classroom.

"This is your thinking in action, your hypothesis Elphaba, being tested out. When I saw these notes and calculations I knew you were on the right track. I took the liberty of giving your hypothesis a try, and it seems to be panning out as you speculated. This may be one of the breaks we were looking for." The professor said

The professor went to her station and retrieved her protective gloves and lab coat.

"Take a closer look, it's your idea, they just gave it life…so to speak." The professor chuckled handing her the gloves and coat.

Elphie was stunned and speechless. She put on her things and then donned one of the lightweight special coats because she knew that area was protected. The scientists in charge were virologists from the Emerald City and they filled her in and answered her questions as if she were one of them. It did not take her long to regain her composure and immerse herself in the work.

"Wow." Shell said watching Elphie.

"She looks just like she belongs there."

"She does belong here Shell. This is her world, she understands it and it seems to understand her." Glinda smiled.

"Those men don't even seem to care that she is a girl, or that she is green." Shell said staring at his detached sister interacting in a very animated way with a group of men.

"They don't care. They accept her for her talent, and her intellect." Glinda said.

"Wow." Shell reiterated.

"Professor sir." Glinda started.

"What exactly is that experiment?"

"Well Miss Upland, we are trying to develop ways of detecting and preventing the illness that plagued the campus. I believe Miss Thropp mentioned that you were stricken."

"I was." Glinda frowned at the memory of the shots.

"Simply put, your roommate's research and experimenting led to some very interesting developments. It is very possible that the work she did will lead us to a vaccine for that strain of virus."

"Sir, my sister is going to cure an illness?" Shell said.

"She is certainly doing her part young man. She found something that no one else in this lab thought to look for, not even me. You should be very proud."

"Wow."

"Yes wow." The professor chuckled.

For about ten minutes Professor Thiol showed Glinda and Shell around the large, well equipped and spotlessly clean laboratory, explaining in simple terms what was going on, and how it all related to what Elphaba was doing.

z

"Professor, why is Elphaba with the virologists? I thought we were not permitted to bother them." Ran said as he came into the lab.

"Hello to you too Ran." The professor chuckled.

"This is Miss Upland, Elphaba's roommate and Shell, her brother."

"Hello." Ran said distractedly.

"Do you work with Elphaba?" Shell asked.

"I am her lab partner." Ran replied

"Isn't it cool, what she did? Did you help?" Shell asked earnestly.

"She assists me, I do not assist her." Ran said irritably.

"Ran, I gave Elphaba's notes and calculations to the virologists, they are experimenting now with her organic solvents hypothesis. It seems to be working exceptionally well." The professor said.

Ran gave a gruff, mumbled response. And went over to where Elphaba was working.

"He doesn't like Elphaba very much, does he?" Shell said.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about Ran and your sister Shell. They have very different working methods. And besides from what I hear, she can handle him, just fine. Now, why don't I pry her away, before she spots another breakthrough." The professor chuckled.

It took a few tries, a mild treat and a smile and wave from Shell and Glinda waiting patiently, to get Elphie to leave the glass room. Another five minutes of excited questions and comments later, the professor was escorting her out of the lab with the reassurance that there would be plenty for her to do come Monday.

z

I apologize you two." Elphie said contritely, as they walked down the hall.

"Oh Elphie, please do not apologize. We are very, very proud of you." Glinda said reassuringly.

"Yeah!" Shell nodded in agreement.

"Your professor said you were curing diseases"

"Not exactly Shell, but it was very exciting. To see one of my theories tested out. I can hardly believe it." Elphie said her face and hands animated.

She talked excitedly as they walked down the hall. As they came up on the entomology class Glinda saw Shell look wistfully at the door and then at his sister, but he said nothing. Elphie was walking with them, but was actually still back in the lab. Glinda gently took Elphie's hand and brought her to a halt in front of the door. Shell took this as a sign that Elphie remembered.

"Do you think you think the class in the bug room is over?" Shell asked hopefully.

Elphie looked at Glinda who still had a hold of her hand and her eyes communicated everything.

"I think it might be Shelly, I'll go ask the professor." Elphie said, feeling like a heel for forgetting her promise to her brother.

She went into the empty classroom and knocked on the door that led to the professor's small attached office. She introduced herself somewhat shyly and explained the situation. The man was thrilled to do this small favor for the Science Department's very own Top Student. Elphie, Glinda and a very elated Shell went into the classroom.

Thirty seconds and a large dissected bug in a jar later, Elphie was asking Shell if it was all right if she left him to go see to a rather pale Glinda.

"I don't mind insects, but that was disgusting." Glinda chuckled when Elphie joined her in the hall.

"I agree. It must be a guy thing." Elphie laughed doing the last two words in a good imitation of Manif.

"Are you all right my sweet?" She asked quietly.

"I'm fine; you should go be with your brother." Glinda smiled.

"I may be green, but I only have two legs and no feelers. Shell will not even know that I am not there." Elphie laughed.

"Lyndie thank you for calling attention to my oversight. I feel terrible that I forgot." Elphie said as she led them to the small sitting area nearby.

"Elphie, don't be so hard on yourself, you were quite excited about your lab visit and with good reason. You are something Elphaba Thropp. I am so very proud to be your girlfriend." Glinda smiled looking deeply into her love's dark sparkling eyes.

"I bet you say that to all the girls in white lab coats and goggles." Elphie chuckled.

"Only those with emerald skin and raven hair." Glinda smiled.

Glinda asked more about Elphie's project and for the next half an hour or so sat listening happily as her normally restrained love talked passionately about a topic she relished.

"Elphaba, look what Professor Noliew gave me." Shell said holding out a small book on insect identification.

"A bug book! I'm gonna be the best bug guy on the hikes." He added with a gleam in his eye.

"Professor, that is very generous, thank you so much." Elphie said sincerely.

"Oh it is a small thing. Boys and bugs…" He chuckled as though the sentence had an obvious ending.

After a brief chat and profuse thanks, Elphie led her family out into the warm summer's day.

X

"Well, it seems as though the Third and Fifth Descending Thropps both had a good time in the Science Building today." Glinda chuckled as they headed to the patio.

"I sure did!" Shell agreed.

"And Elphaba, you were terrific in your lab. You looked so scientific and acted like it too. I was proud that everyone knew I was your brother." He added with a grin.

Glinda felt it, before Elphie could even register it. The affection was real, and almost overwhelming.

"I don't know about you two, but I am starving." Glinda said coming to her speechless love's aid.

"Ooh yes, Lunch was forever ago." Shell said.

"I could eat." Elphie said.

"Elphie, why don't we take Shell to Tyuron's for dinner tonight?" Glinda said.

"Great idea, let's go get cleaned up." Elphie said looking gratefully at her precious Glinda.

While Shell was grudgingly washing his hands and face behind the closed bathroom door, Glinda took the opportunity to hold Elphie, and give her a few gentle, reassuring kisses.

"I know you feel inadequate here Elphie, but please believe me when I tell you that you are not. Your brother adores you, and he is answering some questions and addressing some concerns that have been troubling him since Colwen Grounds. Just keep being you, it's all he wants." Glinda said quietly, letting go of Elphie when she heard the squeak of the bathroom door.

After Elphie and Glinda washed up, the three headed to Tyuron's Café for dinner out.

z

"Ah my two favorite Shizzers, and with more relatives?" Tyuron laughed.

"Tyuron, this is my brother Shell." Elphie said.

"As if I couldn't guess. Those eyes are a dead giveaway. It is good to meet you Shell lad."

"You too sir." Shell said.

"May we have one of your booths tonight please?" Glinda asked.

"For two such beautiful ladies and their handsome escort, anything at all." The man grinned leading them in to the small café.

"And trust me when I tell you, Uliko will be thrilled." He added with a chuckle.

"Who is Uliko?" Shell asked after Tyuron left.

"And what does he mean more relatives?"

Glinda explained about her cousin visiting not too long ago, but Uliko came out before they could explain him.

"Hello little brother." The man said in his usual abrupt manner, but with what passed for him as a smile.

"Uh hi." Shell said tentatively.

"Shell this is Uliko; he is the Chef here, and a very good one."

"Special family needs special meal. You all like different." He said with a nod to Shell.

After he left Shell looked from Elphie to Glinda then back to Elphie, and they told him it was normal for the eccentric, but brilliant chef. Elphie asked Shell about school and they chatted about his activities. Tyuron brought out wild greens salads for them all and after he left Shell made a face. Elphie assured him he did not have to eat it and they continued their lighthearted chatting.

z

"Special dinners." Uliko said as his servers placed plates of steaming food down.

"Thank you Uliko, this smells and looks absolutely fabulous." Glinda smiled.

"You like, and growing boy needs." Uliko said then left.

"He likes you Shell." Elphie smiled.

Glinda nodded in agreement and they dug into their food.

Uliko had out done himself once again. Shell had a large steak, accompanied by a potato that had been baked in its own skin. Glinda had thinly sliced chicken and vegetables in a light sauce over rice and Elphie had thinly sliced vegetables and fish combined with seasoned rice that had been wrapped up in a very thin pastry.

"How did he know what I'd like? He did not even ask what we wanted." Shell said as he took a big bite of potato.

"I don't know how he does it, but he always does." Glinda smiled

"This is exceptional." Elphie said.

As they ate Glinda told Shell about the little birthday party that she had for Elphie there at the café. He was very excited and pleased that Elphie had finally had a party.

"You really do have lots of friends don't you?" Shell said.

"Well I would not say lots, but yes I have friends." Elphie smiled.

"And you said you were studying bio…bio…"

"Biochemistry." Elphie supplied.

"That's it, biochemistry and you said that was working with living organisms, that's people too right?" Shell smiled.

"In a round about way yes, it's people. Elphie chuckled lightly.

"Although in this case, it is a way to help…maybe even protect people."

"You are studying how to help and protect people, even though most people did little or nothing to help or protect you…" He stopped and glanced at Glinda.

Glinda sensed he needed to say something to Elphie and nodded reassurance.

"…not even me." Shell said with a mix of awe, sadness and a little fear.

Elphie looked at her little brother in shock as she realized what he was saying.

"_Oh sweet Oz!"_ She thought.

"Shelly, no. No." She said very gently.

"You were just a child; it was not your job to protect me. And you did help me, more than obviously you realize." Elphie said as kindly as she could.

Elphie's emotions were churning at the thought that Shell had felt responsible for her all this time.

"I did?" Shell said.

"Oh my dear little brother, yes you did. You always gave me a smile. And your antics made smile, even when you were naughty. You always wanted something from me, tugging on my skirt or poking me with your little finger, but you never demanded. And you loved to help me with my chores, and even though your help usually meant more work for me, it was worth it because you were always so earnest and laughed at the strangest things. I enjoyed those times Shelly, it helped me, it really did." Elphie said.

"You always seemed so irritated by everything, even me sometimes." Shell said.

"Shell you need to understand that our lives, our childhoods were very different, and you were not responsible in any way for me or anything that did or did not happen in my life." Elphie said trying to convince him.

"But you were responsible for mine." Shell said.

"I am older, so yes I was responsible for you. Circumstances may not have been ideal, but your presence in my life, in my childhood was one of best things about it. Shell you are my baby brother. I never considered myself much of a big sister, but I understand that I may be mistaken about that." Elphie said.

"How can you think that, sis? You were…are a terrific big sister. Way better than Nessa is. You talk to me like I matter, you always did. And you gave me time and attention, and you still are. I came to see you because I wanted to make sure that you were okay now. I wanted to make sure that you were not just faking being happy, like you used to do." Shell said

Elphie looked at him in amazement.

"Well, I am faking?" Elphie smiled.

"Nope, I don't think so. I'm just a kid, but I think you are doing okay. I think it is cool you have a guy friend, and he really thinks you are great. And you have Mr. Kwenyo to look after you. And you are studying really neat stuff, and your teacher thinks you are very smart." Shell smiled and leaned in close.

"And Glinda is very nice to you. She is a good best friend."

"Yes she is." Elphie smiled.

"Shelly, please do not worry about me, please. I really am okay." Elphie said.

Even though she had been fighting against them, tears formed in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly.

"I won't worry now. And maybe I was too little to protect you, but I did try to defend you sometimes." Shell said with a mischievous grin.

"You did?" Elphie asked not knowing whether to be upset or amused.

"Yup. Remember when you would hang around the school library and read. And some of the boys would pick on you, call you names and take your books and stuff when you'd try to leave."

"I remember that, but I wasn't aware that you knew about those incidents." Elphie said.

"Oh I got teased a lot, and sometimes those same boys would pick on me, 'cause I was your brother. But I stuck up for you. I saw them take your books one time, through my classroom window. I was only eight, but I was tired of it. So I left the classroom and went after them. I whumped em good too." Shell said proudly.

"Shell, you got into a fight?" Elphie said in shock.

"Yep, I won too. Of course I couldn't sit down for days after the switchin' I got." Shell laughed.

"But they got it worse, and they never bothered you again, did they?" He added with a grin.

Elphie winced at the thought of her brother being switched for sticking up for her, but she knew that it hadn't been the first and probably wasn't the last time that had happened to him at school.

"No they didn't. Shell I need you to understand this. You were a very good brother to me, sticking up for me like you did. It was very brave and very protective of you. But it still wasn't your job, not your responsibility. I never, ever expected you to protect me at home or at school. And If I had known that you had gotten into a fight, I would have switched you myself." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh you would not have, and we both know it." Shell laughed.

"She never laid a finger on me in punishment. She was always reasonable. I used to think her quiet logical talks were worse punishment than a spanking." Shell said to Glinda with a chuckle and a happy twinkle in his eye.

"Shell!" Elphie laughed.

"I have a good life sis, and it's because of you. I told Glinda I just wanted your life to be good finally too." Shell smiled.

"It is good Shelly. Very, very good. So no more fretting about me, promise me." Elphie said seriously.

"I promise." Shell said with his hand over his heart and a broad grin.

Tyuron had been waiting until the obviously intense conversation in the booth was over until he brought out Uliko's special dessert. A chocolate soufflé that even Shell loved. While they ate the treat, Glinda asked some questions about things that Elphie and Shell used to do together, in the hopes of helping to calm Elphie's stirred up emotions with some light, fun conversation. Shell, it seemed had fared the heart-to-heart with his sister very well. When they were down to the last portion of soufflé, Shell taught Glinda a game, played with your hands and then they played to see who got it. Glinda won, but shared with Shell and Elphie found this very amusing.

"He let you win you know." Elphie smiled as they walked home from Tyuron's

"Oh really." Glinda chuckled.

"Absolutely. He is expert at that game, he rarely loses." Elphie said.

"Shell Thropp, is this true?" Glinda laughed.

Shell smiled, shrugged shoved his hands in his pocket and kicked at an invisible rock.

z

Back up in their room Elphie made good on her promise of music. She put on upbeat tunes, moved the coffee table out of the way, and they danced. Elphie did her best to dance some of the upbeat modern steps with Shell, but it usually just ended up with everyone, Elphie included, laughing heartily. Glinda did much better and was soon doing the new dance that Quadling teenagers were doing with no trouble at all. After a long time of dancing laughing and telling stories on one another, Elphie put on a slow waltz and asked Shell to dance with her. He happily accepted and Glinda watched as Shell waltzed his big sister around their tiny dance floor.

After a second waltz with Elphie, Shell timidly asked Glinda for a dance and she accepted with a smile and a courtesy. Watching her little brother dance her girlfriend around her dorm room induced feelings in Elphie that she could not name, but that she found to be pleasant.

"Shelly." Elphie said after they sat down for a rest.

"It is very late and you had an early and very busy day. I think it is time for you to go to bed."

"Awww sis, come on!" Shell huffed.

"I'm on vacation." He added with a broad smile.

"Nice try." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphie I agree, but where are we going to put him. We can't ask for a cot because he is technically not supposed to be here."

"Oh just give me a blanket. I can sleep on the floor, or I can push these chairs together."

"Certainly not!!" Glinda said emphatically.

"Glinda, he is a boy, he can sleep anywhere." Elphie chuckled.

"It's true, once I slept in a tree." Shell laughed.

"Well be that as it may, I would not be able to sleep knowing you were on the hard floor or all squished up in these chairs." Glinda said in a tone that allowed for no arguments.

"Well, Elphaba used to share a bed with Nessa, maybe she could sleep with you and I can sleep in her bed."

Glinda felt Elphie's panic rising at the thought and chimed in.

"Maybe, but I snore." Glinda giggled.

"Girls can snore?" Shell asked very amused.

"Apparently, because she does." Elphie chuckled very grateful that her Lyndie had come to her rescue once again.

"How about this. We get some cushions from the sofas in the parlor and make a bed for him on the floor. Will that allow everyone a good night's sleep?"

"I can live with that." Glinda smiled.

"It's better than the tree." Shell grinned.

"And I will not have snoring in my ear." Elphie smiled.

"Shell you go get changed for bed and Glinda and I will get your bed fixed up." She added.

After a little fussing, Shell did as he was told.

"Lyndie you are wonderful, absolutely wonderful. You admitted that you snored, to save me from a major attack of blushing." Elphie said as they walked down the hall to get the cushions.

"Well a girlfriend must do what a girlfriend must do." Glinda said shutting the parlor doors behind them

"And now I must do this."

Glinda drew Elphie into a kiss. It started softly and progressed through stages until it was deep and involved, and as soon as it ended it started again. Their mouths connected with passion and their tongues caressed and explored with abandon. Elphie reluctantly parted them, giving Glinda one last gentle kiss to appease her little grunt of displeasure.

"Shell is waiting." She said breathlessly.

"I know." Glinda pouted.

"A sister must do what a sister must do." Elphie chuckled as she gathered cushions.

z

"There you are! Sis I forgot I had a surprise for you, it was in my pocket and I just found it on the desk." Shell said excitedly

"Shell, what is that furry thing, that's not the surprise, is it?" Glinda said making a face.

"Furry thing? Oh the bark." He chuckled.

I found it when the train stopped, when I was gathering twigs. It's moldy." Shell chuckled holding it out.

Glinda declined to examine it.

"Shell why in Oz were you collecting twigs?" Elphie asked amused.

"It was supposed to be part of your surprise." He said shifting from foot to foot with something behind his back.

"So what is my surprise Shelly?" Elphie said sitting down.

Sometimes Papa tells me stories about before I was born, and sometimes you and Nessa are in them. One time he told me about when you were just a toddler and he brought you a carved bird that he had made on one of his trips. He said you put everything in your mouth and this wasn't different. He said you bit it in two. Did you really have teeth when you were a baby?" Shell said

"So they tell me." Elphie chuckled.

"Well, Papa has a lot of little carvings around the house. After he told me that, I took one of the little birds and carried it around with me, just as a toy, something to play with in class. On my way here, I decided to give it to you, so you can have something of Papa's." Shell grinned and brought his hand out from behind his back.

In it was a small intricately carved bird. Elphie took it out of his hand and just stared at it.

"Do you like it sis?" Shell said.

Elphie wasn't exactly sure how she felt, but Shell's gesture and his innocent hope that she and Frex would ever have a real relationship was touched her deeply. She got up from her chair and put her arms around her little brother.

"I love it Shelly, it is a nice surprise." Elphie said as she hugged him

"But what were the twigs for?"

"Oh I gathered little twigs and some pieces of string, so I could build your bird a nest." Shell said with a smile.

"I see." Elphie said simply.

Glinda was sniffling happily, knowing that Elphie was going to need a lot of processing time for this.

"Now let's get you bed fixed up, you have another long day tomorrow, which we will discuss over breakfast."

"But you said you would sing for me." Shell said unhappily.

"I am planning on it, when you are tucked away in your bed." Elphie smiled.

They got Shell's bed put together to Glinda's satisfaction, and then Glinda went over to sit on Elphie's bed.

Elphie turned down most of the lights then sat down in Glinda's comfy chair, and Shell settled onto the sheet-covered cushions.

"Comfortable?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good, are you ready for your song?"

"I am. And I'm a little sleepy too." Shell smiled.

Elphie started to sing a short lullaby that she used to sing to Shell when he was younger.

"_There once was a little boy, _

_who lived in a house down in the glen,_

_his crow black hair always needed combing, _

_and there was always dirt on his chin._

_He would run from sun to sun,_

_Climbing up trees, giving birds a fright,_

_And skipping stones on the village pond_

_Trying it all until called for the night."_

"I remember this!" Shell said happily.

"_So close your eyes it's time to dream now._

_It's time to sleep now, crow-haired boy,_

_tomorrow there will be more to do and see,_

_The worlds for you, my crow-haired boy,_

_A big bright and beautiful toy."_

"I remember this sis, I do! Sing it again please." Shell said with a happy sigh.

"Yes Elphie please?" Glinda said quietly, and sniffling.

"Alright, one more time, but you go to sleep." Elphie chuckled.

She leaned over and kissed her brothers cheek, making him chuckle too.

"I love you Elphie, I really do." He said returning the kiss.

"I love you too Shelly, now sleep." Elphie said barely above a whisper.

Glinda sniffled happily, Shell smiled with contentment and Elphie wiped away more tears and once again sang the lullaby she made up for her little bother in another lifetime.


	102. Chapter 102

"What am I going to do about him?" Elphie said quietly looking at her brother sleeping sprawled out, half on and half off of the makeshift bed near the sitting area.

"I don't think you have to do anything about him Elphie." Glinda smiled, stroking the back of Elphie's hand with her thumb.

Shell had been asleep for a couple of hours and the girls were sitting, but not snuggling on Elphie's bed, talking. Elphie quietly unleashed the torrent of emotions that she had been experiencing since her brother's surprise arrival that morning. She was not twitching or in great distress, but she was very confused. Glinda listened quietly, commented when appropriate, and never let go of her love's hand.

"What can I do for him? I don't know what he expects of me." Elphie sighed.

"Honestly my love I do not think he wants anything but to know that his adored big sister is happy and cared for, but why don't you ask him?" Glinda said then waited for the reaction she was positive would come.

"Do what?" Elphie said arching her eyes widening in shock.

Glinda chuckled slightly

"I knew you were going to react like that."

"Then why say it? I can't…"

"Yes Elphaba you can. Just hear me out." Glinda shifted position so she was sitting cross-legged in front of Elphie.

"Please." She said locking her eyes onto the eyes that made her heart flutter in her chest.

"You know I will." Elphie sighed.

Glinda smiled; leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the unhappy green tinged lips in front of her then ran her finger over them lightly.

"I know you will." She chuckled as the slight frown turned into a slight smile.

"Elphie, ever since Shell arrived, I have been able to feel him. It is different than feeling the adults or our peers. It's more… uncomplicated. What he feels is true. He was worried about you, now he is not. And he is very proud of you and grateful. Elphie, he adores you. To paraphrase our song: in his eyes you do no wrong. He said that you always talked to him like he mattered. So talk to him, ask him what you want to know."

"I get that he loves me, I just wish I knew why." Elphie said.

"You do, he has been telling you since he arrived. Elphie, my love, I will sit here with you and tell you this over and over, but you know it. You just need to accept it. There is a member of your family that loves you."

"I know, and you're right. I'll talk to him before he leaves." Elphie sighed.

"Why don't you two have breakfast together." Glinda suggested.

"Without you? You are going to skip a meal?" Elphie chuckled.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course not. You can bring me something, or I'll join you later." Glinda laughed.

"Skip a meal. Who do you think you are speaking to?" She muttered getting off of the bed and pulling Elphie with her.

"I was beginning to wonder that myself." Elphie smiled.

"I'm going to run my bath. Why don't you get your brother back on his bed then join me in the bathroom." Glinda smiled mischievously.

Elphie grinned then looked at Shell who was now sprawled on the floor.

"He always was a traveler, before he could even crawl, he would roll around. Once I left him on a blanket on the floor, and went to get his bottle. When I got back less than a minute later he was gone, rolled or skootched himself right under the table." Elphie chuckled.

"Looks like wandering around is in his blood." Glinda smiled

Elphie went over and rearranged her "wouldn't wake up if the dorm collapsed on him" brother back on his cushions, then took the ones from the comfy chair to put beside him. She placed a sheet over him knowing full well that it would be kicked off and he would probably be back on the floor come morning. Chuckling softly she joined her girlfriend in the bathroom, also knowing what was waiting for her in there.

"Did he wake up?" Glinda asked.

"Are you kidding? We could run around the room playing one of your games with no rules and he wouldn't even stir." Elphie laughed.

"Oooooooh goody! Late night kiskle tag." Glinda wiggled happily.

"That was not an invitation." Elphie laughed.

She leaned over and turned off the water flowing into the tub, then took her nearly naked love into her arms.

"And you know it."

"Hey a girl can dream." Glinda smiled.

Elphie kissed Glinda softly, running her hands down the smooth skin of her sides then up her back.

"I love you so much Lyndie. All this with Shell and how I feel about him has been a little confusing. But it has also helped me understand a little better the depth of my feelings for you, how much I need you and depend on you to watch out for me. How our lives truly are intertwining. I love you Glinda Upland."

Elphie wiped the tears from Glinda's eyes and Glinda kissed away the sting from her fingers.

"I love you too Elphie." She whispered.

For a blissful few minutes they shared a passionate, explorative kiss and some gentle caresses.

"Your bath water is going to cool." Elphie laughed when the parted.

"Better that way." Glinda grinned slipping slowly and seductively out of her undergarment.

Elphie smiled back, knowing from experience that Glinda knew how to handle being a little too worked up. She assisted her into the tub, gave her a gentle lingering kiss and watched as she lowered her beautiful body into the water.

"If I undress and bathe will it worsen or ease your situation." Elphie chuckled.

"Both." Glinda giggled.

Elphie sighed and proceeded to disrobe feeling Glinda's eyes on her.

"It's going to be hard to bathe yourself if your eyes are on me." Elphie smiled as she poured oil on her soft cloth.

"I can't seem to take them off of you." Glinda sighed.

z

"Oh Elphie, we need to go to Mr. Ks before we leave. I promised him we would bring Shell by before he left." Glinda said after a comfortable silence.

"Alright, we can go there before lunch." Elphie replied as she slipped her nightdress over her head.

"Elphie, may I do your hair?" Glinda said when she saw Elphie reach for her hair dust tin.

"Certainly Lyndie, I think I would like that." Elphie smiled and took the bath brush Glinda held out.

Elphie dutifully and happily scrubbed Glinda's back; legs and feet then helped her out and wrapped her in a towel.

"You are not going to wash your hair?" She said.

"I'll do you, then you can do me. I am assuming that with your brother out there, hanky panky in bed is out of the question, and since you do not seem keen on the bathroom floor idea, I'm sublimating." Glinda grinned.

Elphie arched an eyebrow at Glinda's word choice.

"What? I study too you know." Glinda giggled.

Glinda slowly and carefully worked the hair dust into Elphie's silky raven hair then brushed it out, all the while stealing kisses, nibbling on Elphie's ear and neck and whispering suggestive things in her ear.

"Galinda Upland!" Elphie blushed furiously

"Isn't the thought exciting Elphie?" Glinda said with a playful gleam in her eye.

"Exciting, yet another word to put on the list of definitions we need to clarify." Elphie said getting up off the stool.

"We have a long, wonderful life ahead of us my love." Glinda said sitting down.

"Sometime during it, I'm sure you find that activity in a book and study it thoroughly. And since I know you are a very hands on sort of scholar, I'm sure you will want to apply what you've learned." Glinda giggled.

"Don't you mean lips on?" Elphie grinned, knowing that her impish love was just teasing her.

"Elphaba Thropp!" Glinda laughed.

"You started it." Elphie smiled.

For quite awhile Elphie gave Glinda's neck, cheeks ears and her hair the same gentle attention that she had received. She even threw in a mildly suggestive comment that made Glinda wiggle and giggle with delight.

"That's my girl." Glinda said proudly.

After a long goodnight kiss and hug Glinda climbed in bed and Elphie checked on Shell, and turned off the only light they had left on.

"Hey, you checked on him." Glinda said in a giggly whine as Elphie started to get into her bed.

"Oh forgive me my sweet." Elphie chuckled.

She leaned over Glinda's bed and gave her another very nice, but less intense goodnight kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too Elphie."

Elphie stayed up for quite awhile sorting through her thoughts and feelings. She was a little proud of herself for not letting herself become overwhelmed by them. The only thing she tucked away was the little bird, knowing that was more complicated than everything else was. She finally fell asleep, feeling content and loved.

X

Elphie woke up a little later than usual and looked at her beautiful sleeping love. Then she got a glimpse of Shell sitting on his bed, doing something.

"Shell? Is everything alright?" Elphie said going over to him, forgetting she was in a nightdress and barefoot.

"Oh sure sis. I had to go…you know. I didn't want to bother you or Glinda. And you're right she does snore." Shell chuckled.

"So I've been sitting here, doing this." He proudly held up his project.

Elphie lowered herself onto the cushions beside her brother.

"Shell this is very good." She said taking the small nest from him.

"What a perfect little nest."

"You really like it?""

"I do, very much." Elphie smiled at her beaming brother.

She got up off the floor and went to go get the carved bird, and put it in the little nest of twigs, string and moss.

"It fits perfectly." She smiled.

Shell bounded up and took the bird and nest.

"And look, you can put it right here." He put it down on the shelf above Elphie's desk.

"So you can remember me and Papa." He smiled.

"Oh I remember you Shelly, don't worry about that. Now, are you hungry?"

"Oh boy am I!" Shell said.

"But shouldn't we wait for her." He said pointing to a sleeping Glinda.

Elphie saw her curled up in a ball, with a silly grin on her face, and blushed.

"Oh she'll join us later on or we can bring her something. Your cleaned clothes are right here, why don't you go change."

Shell nodded, took his clothes and headed into the bathroom. Elphie looked at the bird and nest on the shelf with mixed emotions. Sighing, she put it away again for a different time then went to gather her clothes.

z

"Shiz is a really cool place sis." Shell said as they went out onto the patio with their trays.

"I like it." Elphie smiled.

"Shell, you need to know, that I will not be going back to Quadling Country, not even after I graduate."

"Why would want to?" Shell said with his mouth full of waffle.

"Elphaba, I know I am just a kid, but even I know there is nothing there for you." He said after he swallowed.

"And it's too wet. You always had little red marks all over you."

Elphie smiled.

"Yes I did didn't I. And it really didn't help matters when you drew lines between them with a pen." She chuckled

"I was little, I didn't know any better." Shell grinned mischievously.

"Indeed." Elphie grinned.

"I just want to make sure you know that it is not because of you. I was not sent away because of you either." Elphie said quietly.

"Oh I know that. Papa thought great-grandfather would straighten you out, he said if you had a tutor at Colwen Grounds, you'd forget about coming here. I don't think it worked though." He said laughing at himself.

"Shell, I am glad we got to spend some time together, although we will talk about how you got here." Elphie said with a frown.

"But are you sure it was just to check up on me. There is nothing you need or want from me." Elphie said.

"Just to see you. And I know I'll only see you when you come to Colwen Grounds, which won't be often." Shell said

"But that's okay, cause that place is not good to you either. Here is the best place. People like you here, and don't care that you are green."

"Yes, people like me here, but they didn't at first, but that's the past. Shelly I don't care if you come to see me, I really don't." Elphie said hoping she was saying the right things.

"You don't?" Shell said so shocked he choked on a bite of ham.

"Of course not you're my brother, but you can not just hop freight trains to get here." Elphie said seriously.

Shell looked a little upset.

"Don't worry Shell. If you wish to visit, just send me a message. Or tell father, I'm sure he can arrange it." Elphie said.

"Uh Elphaba, I'm not gonna tell papa I came to see you. I don't think he would like it."

"Shell!" Elphie said sharply.

"He won't care that I was exploring around, but he doesn't want me to end up like you and Nessa, all tied into your titles and stuff."

Elphie sighed and gathered her thoughts.

"Okay, I do not approve of you lying to father, but…"

"Oh I won't lie, if he asks me if I came to see you, I'll tell the truth." Shell grinned.

"What about if he asks you about your new things?"

"He probably won't notice, but if he asks I'll tell him I got them on my trip. I get stuff by bartering all the time. I'll bet he'll just think I got my stuff that way." Shell said proudly.

"I do not condone this Shell, I don't. But if you want to come see me I will not stop you. Just promise me, you will try to let us know in advance and you will get here by safer means." Elphie said.

"Please don't worry sis, I was very careful, I get around on the backs of carriages and hide on the little boats all the time."

Elphie sighed again.

"Just promise me."

"I promise."

"Thank you. Now, Upstairs there is a train ticket to the Emerald City and carriage passage from there to Qhoyre, both first class." Elphie continued.

"First class! Sis, I don't need that. It's too…well Nessa." Shell said.

"Be that as it may." Elphie said suppressing a chuckle.

"First class passage is the best way for me to make sure you get home safely. The conductor on the train and the carriage master will see to you, and make sure you get where you need to be. I know you are a man now, by Quadling standards, but you are still my baby brother. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you on your way home from visiting me. I need to do this." Elphie said sounding upset.

"No Sis, it's okay, please don't be upset." Shell said quickly.

"I don't really care, its just so expensive. And you have spent a lot of money on me already."

"Money is not an issue Shelly, I have a personal allowance from Colwen Grounds, through my educational trust fund. And Ambassador Danim saw to it that I got a raise. Trust me, money is not a problem." Elphie said relieved he was not going to put up a fuss.

"I'm glad you have money. And I think the Ambassador likes you. I saw how he looked at you, and danced with you at your ceremonies. He would be a good boyfriend for you." Shell said with a shy grin.

"Shell Thropp! The ambassador was my escort, no more. And I have no interest in a boyfriend." Elphie said hoping that her tone would end the discussion.

"Your loss, I guess. All the girls there kept giggling and calling him cute. And Nessa and Nanny said he would be an ideal husband for you. Nessa thinks he handles you very well, I just think he likes you." Shell chuckled.

"Well put the thought out of your head. Harluc and I have a working friendship that is all." Elphie said firmly.

"I will, but be prepared for Nessa and Nanny when you go back at Winter break." Shell laughed.

"How did you know about winter break?"

"Oh I was there a few weeks ago, great grandfather told me you were coming for a week to see to Nessa's studies and take care of Heir Apparent stuff. Papa and I are coming too."

"Well good morning you two." Glinda said cheerily, before Elphie could respond.

"May I join you?"

"Sure Glinda." Shell said springing up to hold her chair.

"Shell, why don't you go get Glinda some fig buns and a carafe of coffee." Elphie said to her excited brother.

"Sure thing." He grinned and sprinted away.

"Good morning Elphie!" Glinda said softly.

"Good morning Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"How is your talk going? Should I take my breakfast and leave?" Glinda asked.

"Absolutely not. The talk for the most part is fine, I'll tell you about it later. But I did find out that he thinks that Harluc is interested in me and would be a good boyfriend." Elphie sighed.

"Does he now?" Glinda giggled.

"Good thing I knows the ambassadors true intentions, or I'd have to beat him up." Glinda giggled.

"Are you sure you two are alright?"

"I think so, you know very well that I'm a little stirred up right now." Elphie smiled.

"Yes, I do, but you are also not upset or in distress. I am so very proud of you my love." Glinda said looking deeply into Elphie's dark eyes.

"Here you go Glinda, warm fig buns and coffee, and more milk for Elphaba and fresh doughnuts for me!" Shell said.

"Is that okay Glinda?"

"Perfect." Glinda smiled.

"Thank you for the milk Shell, but doughnuts? On top of waffles and bacon." Elphie chuckled.

"They smelled really good. Want one?" Shell said biting into the soft, warm treat.

"I'll take hers." Glinda grinned.

z

"Shell, I packed your new clothes in your trekkers bag." Glinda said.

Elphie was picking up the makeshift bed.

"Gee thanks Glinda." Shell said.

"Uh, can I ask you something?" he added tentatively.

"Anything honey, what do you need?" Glinda smiled.

"Would you, umm... well…show me some magic?"

"Shell, I don't think…" Elphie started feeling a knot in her stomach.

"Just something little sis. Please, please. I heard great grandfather say that you were a powerful sorceress Glinda."

Glinda looked at Elphie, sensing her alarm.

"I'm willing to do some minor magic, if Elphie says it is alright." Glinda smiled, her eyes never leaving her love's.

"Please sis!" Shell said sounding five instead of twelve.

"Alright. But minor only." She said with a slight frown.

"Thanks!"

Glinda got her wand and chanted a simple levitation spell, floating the cushions from the comfy chairs back into place.

"Cool!" Shell said wide-eyed.

Then Glinda changed the chant slightly, waved her wand and levitated the chair. Shell was amazed and excited. Thinking this would be fun, he jumped up and onto the floating chair. The sight of it broke Glinda's concentration slightly and the chair began to tilt sideways as it rose.

"Inconcussus!" Elphie said quietly, without even thinking about it.

The chair righted and Glinda lowered it quickly, getting a blast of Elphie's fear.

"Wow, that was great!" Shell said excitedly

"More?"

"Sorry Shell we have things to do to get ready to go." Glinda said.

"Would you please take the cushions down the hall to the informal lounge?"

"Sure." Shell responded the disappointment evident in his voice.

Elphie had not moved and had barely taken a breath since she uttered her chant. As soon as Shell left Glinda took her into her arms and held her tightly, feeling the sight trembling.

"It's okay my love, it's okay." She said soothingly.

"It was instinct, you were protecting your brother. Look at me please Elphie."

Elphie complied, slowly pulling out of the safety of Glinda's arms.

"You are alright Elphie, you have to be right now. Shell will be back any second. You did not do anything wrong." Glinda said as reassuringly as she could.

Elphie tried to speak, but could not. Glinda heard Shell whistling in the hall and shoved her gently towards the bathroom.

"Go in there my love. Don't let this throw you, it's okay. It is." Glinda said calmly.

Shell came in just as Glinda shut Elphie into the bathroom.

"What did I do? What did I do? What did I do?" Elphie muttered as she franticly paced in the small space.

She let Glinda's soft soothing words replace her frantic thoughts.

"_It's okay. Don't let this throw you, it's okay. You did not do anything wrong." _ The gentle voice whispered in her mind over and over, gradually replacing her terrified mutterings.

z

"Where's Elphaba?" Shell asked when he came back in.

"She is in the bathroom, she'll be out in a minute." Glinda said.

"Shell did you do this?" Glinda asked holding up her sketchpad.

"I'm sorry. I woke up and saw it on the table. I wanted to kinda map Shiz."

"You draw maps?" Glinda asked.

"Not really maps, but when I go out with papa I sometimes do little things like this with houses and landmarks, little roads and stuff so we can find our way back. Its fun."

"It's also very good. I have a little sketchpad and some extra pencils that I think will fit nicely into this pocket right here." Glinda pointed to a front zippered pocket in the knapsack.

"Would you like to take them with you?"

"Would I!" Shell said enthusiastically.

Glinda got her small notebook style pad and three dark pencils and put them into the bag.

"There you go. Now, why don't you draw a little more of Shiz and I'll go wash up. When we are finished you can wash up. Alright?" Glinda said with a smile.

"Okay Glinda, and thank you. For being so nice to me and so nice to my sister. " Shell said.

Glinda simply smiled and went to check on Elphie.

"Elphie?" Glinda said as he let herself into the bathroom.

"I'm fine Lyndie." Elphie said getting up off of the floor.

"No, you aren't" Glinda smiled and pulled Elphie to her.

"I am fine enough."

"Okay, I'll buy that." Glinda smiled then gave Elphie a gentle kiss.

"Let's wash up, I told Shell we were." Glinda chuckled.

"Glinda, he doesn't know I…"

"No my love not a clue. I told you, it's okay." Glinda said stroking her love's cheek.

"We will talk this all out, I promise. But now we need to get ready to go see Mr. K."

"You are right." Elphie said and leaned in searching for the comfort of Glinda's lips and her arms and found both easily.

While Glinda washed at the sink and Elphie with her oils, Glinda told her about Shell's drawing of Shiz.

"He draws?" Elphie asked surprised as she wiped off her hands and face.

"Not like I do, but he does have some talent, go look. I'll be right out." Glinda smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"I love you Elphie."

"And I you, my precious Lyndie." Elphie said then went to see her brother.

"So Shelly, Glinda says you are an artist." Elphie said as cheerily as she could.

"Oh no, not an artist. I don't like to draw like that. I just like to chart the places I've been. See?"

He showed her his drawing of Shiz. It had the lake, Science Building, café, patio and dorm. It also had the streets with the bank, Tyuron's café, Mr. Ks shop and the clothiers. There was even a little drawing of an ice cream cart.

"Shell this is very good." Elphie said with a great deal of pride.

"And it reminds me we need to go to the bank."

"No we don't. I withdrew more than enough." Glinda said coming out of the bathroom.

"Good." Elphie smiled at her.

"Shell, come sit with me." Elphie said.

"What did I do?" He asked looking worried.

"What? Oh Shell, nothing at all. I just want to make sure you understand your itinerary." Elphie said gently.

Shell sat down and Glinda brought the money pouch and Shell's bag.

"Here is your train ticket and carriage passage confirmation. The train is paid for, but here is the money for the carriage." Elphie said handing him the tickets and money.

"I'll put it all right here." Shell said happily tucking the papers and money into one of the rectangular outside pouches.

"Here is some money for food and for a room at the inn where you stop for the night. And I insist you get a room. No barns, or sleeping in a tree." Elphie smiled.

"Alright, but only because you insist." Shell scowled.

"And this is way too much money."

"Shelly, I've seen you eat. Here take this too." She said putting more money into the pocket where he put the other.

"Now. I want you to listen to me carefully." Elphie said seriously.

"I want you to take this money." She handed him some large denomination bills.

"And hide it away. If you feel the need to wander around by yourself like you did now…anywhere. You are to use this money for proper passage, food and lodging. Do you understand me?"

"Sis, I can't take this. You need your money." Shell said seriously.

"I have enough. Now I mean this Shell. I'm not saying travel first class, or telling you not to walk places where you want to go. But I am telling you, no more hopping on freight trains for long trips, no sleeping in barns. Promise me." Elphie said.

"Sis I…"

"Promise me Shell Thropp." Elphie said sternly.

Shell looked at his sister. He had seen that look and heard that tone many times before. She was not angry, but she was serious and would not discuss it further.

"I promise Elphaba. I do. Does this mean I can come and see you?"

Elphie sighed and started to speak.

"Only when papa sends me on an errand again." Shell said earnestly.

"Just try to give us some warning, and ride in the train." Elphie smiled, knowing he would come if the urge hit him.

"Thanks sis!" Shell said and sprang up out of his chair to hug Elphie.

"You are welcome Shell, just please be careful." Making a concerted effort to hug him back and not stiffen.

"You worry too much, you always did. Sis, you raised me, you taught me lots of really good things. I will be careful and will travel properly, I promise." Shell said his dark eyes looking into his sister's.

"That's all I ask Shell, be careful. Now go get cleaned up." Elphie smiled.

Shell frowned, then grinned.

"Can I use your oil?"

Glinda looked amused.

"Aren't you slippery enough already." Elphie replied in the obviously appropriate manner.

Shell laughed all the way to the bathroom, lost in some wonderful memory.

"I'll tell you later." Elphie smiled as she took another opportunity to get lost in her love's arms and eyes.

"Did I do the right thing Lyndie, giving him money? Basically giving him permission to travel around unaccompanied? He is just a boy."

"If you thought for an instant that he was not capable of doing this by himself, I would be packing your bags as well and we both know it." Glinda smiled.

"When we have children you are going to raise them, I am far too unstable." Elphie smiled back.

"Oh hush up." Glinda grinned knowing Elphie was still very overwhelmed by this, but was coping well.

She kissed her gently then held her close until they heard the tell tale squeak of the door.

X

"So Shell my boy, Did you have a good time on your visit to Shiz?" Mr. Kwenyo said after he greeted Glinda and Elphie with warm, friendly hug.

"Oh yes sir." Shell said started telling the man everything that he had done and seen since arriving yesterday.

Elphie listened in fascination as he talked with wonder and enthusiasm. Mr. Kwenyo chuckled and nodded.

"Shell, I have something for you." He said when the boy's very descriptive verbal tour of Shiz ended.

"An old, traditional style Munchkin traveler's wallet."

"A wallet?" Shell said taking the leather item from the old man.

"If I know your sister like I think I do, she has given you not only money to get you home, but some extra as well." Mr. K. chuckled.

Elphie blushed slightly and Shell simply stared in amazement.

He took his money out of his bag.

"See, there is a place for your everyday travelling money, but right here, there is a hidden place to put your extra."

He took the bills from Shell, giving an arched eyebrow glance to Elphie, and slipped them into the hidden pocket.

"No one can tell it's there." He smiled.

"Wow!" Shell said.

"Thank you " He put the rest of the bills in the wallet.

"Now, it folds like this and will fit perfectly into your britches pocket, your vest pocket, or right here in this hidden pocket of your trekkers pack." The apothecary smiled.

"You know about trekkers packs." Shell said excitedly

"I told you I was a bit of a wanderer in my youth." The old mad grinned mischievously.

"Look what I did." Shell pulled out his drawing of Shiz.

"I like to chart where I've been. I do it for papa sometimes too."

"This is the fine beginnings of a map." The old Munchkin said looking at the drawing.

"Elphaba, I have another gift I would like to give your brother, with your permission. It would mean a lot to me to be able for someone to have it who will appreciate its value."

"Of course Mr. Kwenyo, as you wish." Elphie said confused.

"Good." He went into his back room and rummaged through a box, talking as he did so.

"My late wife and I were not blessed with children Shell. I have lots of nieces and nephews that I love and to who I give some of my prize possessions, but none of them would appreciate this." He came back out with an item wrapped in a cloth.

"I consider your sister like a daughter, she means a great deal to me and in time there are some of my favorite things that I will give her. But she would not relish this as I have a feeling you will. It needs to be used again by a sojourner spirit."

He unwrapped a large tri-fold envelope made of leather and , and unfolded it.

"A map! Elphie look! It's a map of Oz." Shell said a boyish squeak in his voice.

"I used this when I traveled. See the little marks, where I stayed. Much has changed in Oz since I used this, but you can now update it. Draw in the railroad and the yellow brick road, make your own marks." Mr. Kwenyo said delighted with the look on the boy's face.

Shell chattered excitedly as he pointed to things on the map. Elphie watched holding tightly to Glinda's hand, partly to keep herself from becoming too overwhelmed and partly to keep an elated Glinda from bubbling out of the shop.

Now if you fold back this map, there are others, one for each region. As you can see there are many places I never visited. Places just waiting to be marked on a map." Mr. Kwenyo smiled, feeling like a child himself.

"Here is one for Quadling Country, and here is Gillkin. Look Glinda here is Frottica." He said pointing to the map.

"Wow!" was all Shell could say.

Mr. Kwenyo chuckled and continued.

"And under the map is some blank mapping paper, see it has gridlines on it."

"Mr. Kwenyo, this is extraordinary. Where did you get it?" Elphie asked.

"Oh I was not much older than Shell really. The Master Mapmaker in Old Pastoria gave it to me. His great grandson is Munchkinland's Master Mapmaker now. He lives in Nest Fallows, not too far from Center Munch."

"Maybe I can see him sometime." Shell said excitedly.

"Maybe young man. And look here. There are places to put your own little maps and drawings." He pulled out old hand drawn maps of places in Munchkinland.

"I haven't seen these in a very long time." He smiled.

Shell handed them back to the man and he simply put them back in their place.

"Maps belong with the traveler." He said with a catch in his voice.

"And here is a compass and a small slide rule." He added quickly pointing to the two pouches on the first inside fold.

"Mr. Kwenyo this is a very generous gift indeed. Are you sure you want to part with it?" Elphie said looking at her old friend.

"I am very sure my dear. My wandering days ended long ago. It's time for the young and enthusiastic to take over, seeing everything old through new eyes. I am sure Elphaba. Shell will get much use out of this."

They all looked at the map and talked for awhile about the old Apothecary's travels. Then, reluctantly Elphie said they needed to go, and invited him for lunch, which he politely declined. He folded the leather packet, tied it with the attached leather thongs and put it easily into the large side pocket of the trekker's pack that seemed to be made just for it.

While Shell was fastening the hooks and zippers on his bag Elphie pulled the old apothecary aside.

"That was an amazing gift Mr. Kwenyo, thank you." Elphie said sincerely.

"He will use it Elphaba, I see that inquisitiveness in his eyes, that wanderlust. He is a good boy, you raised him well." He smiled.

"I di…"

"Now is not the time for a debate on the issue." He said cutting her off gently.

"You are a horrible old busybody and I love you." Elphie smiled hugging the man hard.

"Oh Shell, I forgot something." The apothecary said after all the good-byes and hugs.

"Oh no!" Elphie chuckled.

Every boy on an adventure needs things in his pockets and I venture to guess that either your sister, or her lovely roommate cleaned out yours."

Shell nodded and Glinda raised her hand sheepishly.

"Well this will fit perfectly then." He pulled something out of his own pocket.

"Oh boy a string climber. An authentic string climber! Wow." Shell said squirming around.

Elphie watched in fascination as Mr. Kwenyo made the metal disc go down the string and then climb back up several times. Shell was beside himself and eagerly took the toy when it was offered to him. He played with it for a minute, then on Elphie's urging, shoved it in his pocket. After more hugs, kisses and good-byes Elphie finally started to herd her family out of the door.

"We need to go before he decides to give you the store." She chuckled.

"Enjoy the adventure Shell the Sojourner." Mr. Kwenyo smiled and waved.

Shell turned and waved and Mr. Kwenyo saw the same smile that Elphaba was beginning to show more readily.

z

Lunch at Tyuron's was a fun, but bittersweet affair. Shell was looking at his new map and chatting happily. Glinda was feeling a little sad and Elphie was not exactly sure how she was feeling. But the girls kept their attention on Shell, joining him in his excitement with his new and very special gift. They talked and laughed and enjoyed a wonderful meal prepared just for them by a happy Uliko until Tyuron informed them that Mr. Frama was waiting for them.

"You need, long trip." Uliko said as he handed Shell a brown bag.

"Boy food." He said with his version of a smile.

"Thank you sir." Shell smiled broadly, causing the chef to fluster and leave.

"He really likes you." Tyuron said.

z

"Glinda thank you for being so nice to me. Considering I just showed up and all." He smiled at Glinda before leaving the carriage.

"Shell, I enjoyed myself immensely, and you are welcome."

"And Glinda… thank you for being my sister's best friend. You are so nice to her and she really cares about you."

"Shell, I care very much about your sister too. She is my best friend. I trust her, love her and I'll take care of her. You don't need to worry about her anymore, really." She leaned forward in the carriage and gave Shell a kiss on the cheek, causing him to fluster and blush.

"Yeah." He said shyly.

"Shell, we have to go. " Elphie said from the platform.

"Bye Glinda." Shell gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then hopped, red-faced to the ground.

"Okay sis."

Elphie smiled, handed him his trekker's pack and snack bag and walked with him to the train.

"You don't need to come inside with me you know." Shell said.

"Actually, yes I do." Elphie smiled.

Elphie found Shell's compartment and followed him in.

"The conductor will be by for your ticket and there is a dining car right down there if you want more than what Uliko provided for you."

"I know sis, I know. Don't worry okay?" Shell said with a grin.

Elphie sighed and looked at her baby brother.

"Just say you will keep your promises to me Shelly."

"I will. I'll stay _in_ the train, get _in_ the carriage and stay _in_ the inn. Hey, I'm part of the in crowd." Shell laughed heartily at his own joke.

All of a sudden Elphie was overwhelmed with feeling and reached out to hug her brother. She held him for a bit, then kissed his cheek.

"I do not approve of how you got here, but I am glad you got here. I love you Shell, I do."

Elphie heard the conductor call for last board and let her brother go.

"I love you too sis. Thank you for not being mad that I came."

"Thank you for not being mad that I left." Elphie replied quietly.

Then she hugged Shell one last time and quickly left the compartment.

Glinda saw Elphie get off the train and wait on the platform. She also saw a black haired boy in one of the windows waving madly and grinning broadly. Elphie gave a slight wave in return as the train slowly pulled away.

"It's okay for you to admit that you are going to miss him Elphie." Glinda said as the carriage left the platform.

"I am going to miss him." Elphie said barely above a whisper as Glinda wiped the tears from her cheeks.


	103. Chapter 103

"What do you want me say Lyndie…tell me and I will say it." Elphie said as they were entering their room.

"Oh stop it Elphie. I just know how stirred up you are right now." Glinda said.

"Well stop sensing, I told you I will miss him, any more than that I just can't deal with right now."

"I'm not asking you too and you know it, but you are starting to become a beast. A clear sign that you are suppressing too much." Glinda replied.

"Thank you Doctor Upland." Elphie sniped.

"Elphie I don't think this is about Shell. You can handle that just fine." Glinda soothed.

"I'm not in the mood Glinda. I'm going to go run you a bath. I am assuming you still wish to go out with Dani and Manif tonight."

"Yes I do, do you?" Glinda countered.

"I don't want to bicker Lyndie. And you don't need to poke at me." Elphie sighed, knowing Glinda's habit of trying to irritate her to either distract her from what was troubling her or to make her get it out.

"Not poking, concerned." Glinda smiled and pulled Elphie close.

"I'm not going to shut down Glinda, and I'm not twitching." Elphie said letting herself be held.

"I'd feel better if you were twitching." Glinda smiled.

"You make no sense." Elphie smiled in spite of herself.

"Yes I do, to me. Can we make up now?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"Are you going to leave me be?" Elphie asked.

"Not a chance." Glinda grinned.

"Will you at least give me a little time?"

"Will you admit that something besides Shell is bothering you, any one of the myriad of things that has cropped up in the last couple of weeks will do." Glinda said with a light chuckle.

"I admit that there is something bothering me. Happy now." Elphie smiled.

"Thank you. Now can we make up?" Glinda pouted.

"Are you going to leave me be?" Elphie chuckled.

"Not a chance." Glinda smiled.

"But I will not poke at you."

"So you admit you were poking." Elphie said seriously.

"I admit no such thing. I merely said that I would not, in the foreseeable future." Glinda said with a twinkle in her eye.

"If we make up, can we end this pointless conversation?" Elphie sighed.

"Will you still run me a bath and sort through your emotions while I'm in it?" Glinda grinned

"Brat." Elphie said

"Mean green thing."

Elphie drew Glinda into a kiss that skipped over the gentle and went straight for the deep and passionate.

"Are we made up yet?" Elphie murmured when they parted.

"Almost." Glinda sighed and kissed her again with great ardor.

"Now we are." She giggled.

z

While Glinda was taking a quick bath and getting ready for their double date with Dani and Manif, Elphie sat in her chair and tried to sort and prioritize her tumultuous emotions. What was causing her problems was the fact that not all of them were bad. It did not take her long to isolate what was causing her the most trouble and went into the bathroom.

"So?" Glinda smiled as she handed Elphie her hairbrush.

"Which issue did you decide takes priority?" Glinda chuckled.

"You know Glinda just because you know I have a lot of conflicting emotions right now does not mean you can continue to tease me about them." Elphie said with a touch of hurt in her voice.

Glinda spun on the stool and looked at Elphie.

"Oh no my love." She said caressing Elphie's cheek.

"I wasn't trying to tease you. I hurt you…I'm so sorry, I was just trying to keep things light."

She put herself into Elphie's arms.

"Please, please forgive me." She said with a quiver in her voice

Elphie put her arms around Glinda and gave her a squeeze.

"I know Lyndie. I do not even know why I said it." Elphie said giving her another squeeze and a quick kiss.

"Let's start over, shall we?" Elphie grinned and left the bathroom.

Glinda sat back down on her stool very grateful that Elphie was not irritated with her. After about a minute Elphie came back into the bathroom.

"So?" Glinda said with a broad grin handing Elphie her hairbrush.

"Magic, Magic won the sort and prioritize grand prize." Elphie smiled as she started to brush out Glinda's blonde curls.

"This frightens me Lyndie. With no thought, no planning, no…anything, I did magic. The word formed in my head and I uttered it before I even knew what happened. What if it happens again? What if I hurt someone, like I did Jacol." Elphie said with a tiny tremble in her voice.

Glinda sighed and looked at Elphie's reflection in the mirror. What had happened with Shell and the chair had really frightened her. And if she was to be honest with herself, it had startled her as well. Glinda could feel her love's fear and stress and knew there was nothing she could say, that Elphie did not already know that would help ease her mind. But she knew someone who could.

"Sweetheart." Glinda said getting up off of the stool.

"I know how complicated this is and honestly it startled me too."

Elphie arched an eyebrow and gazed at her love with true concern.

"Do not misunderstand me Elphaba, startled, not frightened. I do not fear your power, because I know you, your soul…your heart. Even though what you did seemed like a perfectly normal instinctive response, it did come out of nowhere."

"Since when is performing magic a normal instinctive response?" Elphie said.

"Since it came from a powerful witch with highly attuned instincts. If you want my humble opinion…"

"Humble?" Elphie could not help but chuckle.

"Fine smartie, loving opinion." Glinda said making a face.

"I think you should talk to Dani, tonight at dinner. She may have be able to tell you something that will keep this from eating away at you." She added while stoking Elphie's cheek.

"I don't want to spoil our double date, with talk of magic." Elphie sighed.

"Oh please! You are going to be at a table of sorcerers who love nothing more that to discuss magic. Dani seems know a good deal about witchcraft, especially your particular type and you know Manif will relish the opportunity to try and get even for the candle lighting thing." Glinda chuckled.

"And besides, you know they want to help you."

"I'll consider it." Elphie said in her end of discussion tone.

After having already averted two arguments in as many hours, Glinda was not going to push this.

"That works for me." Glinda smiled then gave Elphie a reassuring kiss.

Elphie bathed while Glinda got dressed and selected Elphie's clothes. Within an hour they were both dressed and ready for their evening out.

"Before you ask. I will talk to Dani about my inadvertent use of magic tonight, if the situation presents itself." Elphie said as she handed Glinda her refilled small aloe oil bottle.

"What makes you think I was going to even bring it up again?" Glinda said putting it in her purse along with their money pouch.

"Because you have a deep and unwavering concern for my well-being and will do whatever is necessary to see to it that I suffer no undue distress. Even pester the life out of me." Elphie smiled.

"I agree to the first part and adamantly deny the last. I have never pestered the life out of you." Glinda grinned.

"If I had, we would not be having this conversation. Nor could I do this."

She pulled Elphie to her and they spent a few glorious minutes lost in one another.

X

"You know Glinda, you really need to do a better check of you favorite green girl before you take her out." Manif chuckled and touched the corner of his mouth.

Elphie blushed and wiped her lips with her finger, and Glinda giggled.

"Hello you two, ignore him." Dani smiled giving Glinda then Elphie a warm hug.

"Elphaba could not ignore me if she wanted to." Manif grinned.

"I am far too endearing."

"Dani you realize that until you recite your wedding vows, you are not required to stay with him." Elphie said straight-faced.

"Oh I know, and I've even considered it on occasion. But you heard the man, he is far too endearing." Dani laughed.

Manif flashed his biggest most boyish grin and shrugged.

z

They settled into their comfortable banter about the weekend so far as they rode across the river to the Plaza. They thanked Mr. Frama, set up a time for his return then walked onto the Plaza. For this concert, there were small two person tables set up, instead of the usual rows of chairs. They found a free one and Manif went in search of two extra chairs. Elphie saw him return juggling two folding chairs and a tray with four glasses of something and a small glass of milk and went to help him.

"You found milk?" Elphie queried in an amused tone as she took the tray from her friend.

"It's used to mix certain aperitifs. And the look on the bartenders face when I ordered some with the wine was absolutely priceless." Manif laughed.

"I would imagine so." Elphie smiled.

Manif set up the chairs and seated Elphie.

"They had some very appealing appetizers from Vesyut's would anyone care for one?" He said.

"Sit Manif, I'll get this. " Elphie said after an enthusiastic yes from Dani and Glinda.

He was about to protest when Dani touched his arm and smiled at him gently reminding him about their discussion on this very situation.

Manif took his seat and Elphie took the money pouch from Glinda and walked away wondering what had just transpired between her friends.

"She would have argued with you, if you had protested." Glinda chuckled.

"I know. Dani and I have talked about this on many occasions. But I'm a guy, and some habits die very hard." Manif smiled.

"Well if it is any comfort, given her mood, I am sure she is disappointed that she could not fuss with you over this." Glinda laughed.

"Hmmm, she is in the mood for some fireworks huh? Manif grinned.

"Actually yes, but please don't provoke her on purpose. She will get there herself soon enough." Glinda said.

"It's complicated." She added in response to her friend's quizzical looks.

"Isn't everything with her." Manif smiled.

z

"Disappointed I didn't argue with you?" Manif grinned as he went to go take the tray from Elphie.

"You mean am I disappointed that Dani stopped you from arguing with me." Elphie smiled.

"Touché." Manif smiled.

"I'm a typical guy Elphaba, and although you are trenchant and disagreeable girl, you are still a girl…and my training is hard to but aside."

"Manif, my friend, I assure you are not a typical guy. I'm not sure you could lower yourself that far." Elphie said with sincerity and a look that took Manif off guard.

"Be that as it may." He replied choosing not to pursue that odd comment.

"I hope you will forgive any show of gallantry on my part."

"I'll do my best." Elphie smiled.

z

"This is that dip made with artichokes and cheese that we all loved so much, and this is melon wrapped with prosciutto and melon wrapped with smoked salmon." Elphie said pointing to the offerings on the platter.

"You know what prosciutto is?" Glinda asked a little surprised.

"I do now." Elphie smiled.

"And I was assured by the attendant that it is exquisite." She chuckled.

"It certainly is." Dani said with admiration.

They enjoyed the appetizers, sipped the wine and talked about other interesting foods they had tried over the years until the music started. The Winkus Brass and Percussion Ensemble was as good as it's reputation professed, and soon they were all immersed in the combination of slow and upbeat, classic and modern selections. They each had their favorite tunes and hummed or tapped their feet along with them.

Glinda nursed her glass of wine and relished the variety of tastes provided by the appetizers during the concert. The whole experience of the music and the food was made even better by the fact that she was sharing it with her closest friends and the love of her life. She was also very glad to see that even though Elphie only sampled the food, and only took a few sips of her wine, the lines of stress on her beautiful face had faded as she became engrossed in the music. After the concert was over the four friends walked to the restaurant discussing their favorite aspects of the evening so far.

z

They chatted and laughed their way through a sumptuous meal, talking about Elphie's project, Glinda's "bubble" spell and Manif's graduation thesis project on conjuring, manifestation and summoning. Eventually the conversation turned to Shell's visit.

"So did your brother get off alright?" Dani asked after they had selected desserts and ordered coffee.

"We put him on the train after lunch. He had new clothes a new knapsack and plenty of money." Elphie smiled.

"A trekkers pack Elphie." Glinda smiled.

"Oh those are great. Lots of pouches and pockets to hide things. I had one when I was younger. Used it when I ran away from home once." Manif laughed.

He told his amused companions his tale of huffing away to live in the schoolhouse. Glinda threw in her story of going to live in the stables with her horse. Dani recounted the story of convincing her twin little brothers to runaway and Elphie told about Shell and his desire to live on a Quadling flat boat so he could sail around and get away from all the girls in the house.

"Your little brother does seem to have a mischievous streak. It must be a recessive family trait." Manif grinned.

"He does." Glinda chuckled.

"He asked me to do a little magic for him, so I did some simple levitation."

Elphie glared at her, knowing full well where she was headed. Glinda ignored her, determined to assist the situation in presenting itself.

"I ended with levitating the chair, and as it was rising Shell hopped on. It threw off my concentration and upset the balance." Glinda smiled, taking Elphie's fingers under the table.

"You recovered? Or did the poor boy take a spill that I'm sure delighted him?" Manif chuckled.

"I recovered, with help." Glinda said looking at an irritated Elphie.

"Help?" Dani said confused.

"Oh help. Elphaba you assisted?" she said the light dawning.

"Not of my own accord it seems." Elphie said her face softening.

"Dani, we were hoping you might be able to provide some insights into what happened. You seem to be the only one who knows anything at all about this." Glinda said quickly.

"It would be my pleasure to try, although I'm no expert on witches." Dani replied with a smile to Elphaba.

"You are the closest thing we have." Elphie sighed.

"And I would appreciate anything you can tell me very much."

Glinda and Manif went to go take care of the bill while Elphie explained to Dani what happened and her fears.

"Elphaba, that must have been very disconcerting for you." Dani said quietly.

"Green girl, why don't we go sit by the river and we can talk." Manif said catching Dani's look as he came back to the table.

With some gentle coaxing from Glinda, Elphie acquiesced.

z

They settled down on an out of the way patch of grass by the river where they could see the spot where Mr. Frama always parked to wait for them.

"Well at least you proved the point that you don't need your hands to perform magic." Dani smiled trying to loosen things up a little.

"True" Elphie smiled slightly.

"Just please tell me that there is nothing wrong with me."

"There is nothing wrong with you Elphaba. You are a witch, an untrained, reluctant, and incredibly powerful witch. " Dani said.

"Why did I do what I did? " Elphie asked.

"I've been reading up more on witchcraft and its mental aspects since our talk at the cabin. My guess is that your instincts kicked in and your great desire at that moment in time was to come the aide of your brother, so you did."

"Great. So what is to keep whatever I think from coming true."

"I don't think it works that way." Dani smiled.

"Lucky for me." Manif grinned.

"Ladies, Mr. Frama is here." He added quietly.

"We can continue this back at Shiz, if you'd like Elphaba." Dani offered seeing the pained look on her friend's face.

"You wouldn't mind?" Elphie asked

"Not in the slightest. In fact I think I may know how to help you understand a little better." Dani smiled.

Elphie nodded and smiled.

Manif, Dani and Glinda talked magic on the carriage ride back, but Elphie was quiet. She sat holding tightly to Glinda's hand, lost in her own thoughts.

z

"Elphaba, I know you would be more comfortable discussing this in your own room, but I'd like us to go to the Department, maybe the empath room. I have some books that might help."

"Whatever you say Dani." Elphie smiled.

Dani spent some time showing Elphie the books she had and explaining the gist of what she was reading about how mental magic worked. Elphie listened, read and asked questions. What caught her attention was the fact that it wasn't as simple as wanting something to happen and it does. Mental magic required will and intent, which was very different than simple want. And in her case instinct and a trigger seemed to play a role as well. When that information was applied to the situation with Shell, it made sense and made her feel much better.

"So, it seems that your instincts were to protect your brother. Your intent was to help him not fall and your will was to do it as expeditiously as possible. Your love for your brother triggered the magic. Everything worked together and the magic happened, instead of you just running over to get him down." Dani smiled.

"Dani, you have no idea helpful this is for me, as was our talk at the cabin. I understand about will and intent, and I have been told by different people that my instincts are highly developed…in many areas."

She smiled at Glinda.

"What I don't understand is, if magic is not innately good or evil…and I need will and intent to form it and a trigger. How did that coalesce with Jacol. I know I was defending myself. Is that enough?"

"Honestly Elphaba I wish I had all the answers for you. All I have been able to figure out is that your intentions are always good and you seem incapable of true ill will. Being angry and wanting revenge is not necessarily true, ingrained ill will. I've been thinking about that thought and I think that you were not protecting yourself as much as you were protecting her." She pointed to Glinda.

"That was your intent and will, not hurting him, no matter what you might have felt at the moment. But I am guessing."

"Your guesses are educated and make sense Dani." Elphie said.

"Look at it this way. How often have you been frustrated in your lab, an experiment not going right, your lab partner…

"Ran Rankle." Manif said rolling his eyes.

"A story for another time dear." Dani smiled.

Manif made a face and a rude noise, then chuckled.

"Anyway, knowing you the little I do, I'd say you have many frustrations and get irritated or even angry when your work does not go as planned." Dani smiled

Glinda laughed out loud, but put her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles.

"Yes, it has happened on occasion. Elphie said glaring at Glinda.

The tone of Elphie's voice sent Glinda off the arm of the chair where she had been sitting by Elphie and on to the sofa by a chuckling Manif, laughing so hard tears were rolling down her face.

"Elphaba, in those times, or any others where you have felt angry, hurt or any negative emotion… even when Glinda was having trouble with her cousin. Any of those times, has your magic emerged to correct the situation." Dani said.

"No, never." Elphie said the relief palatable in her voice.

"So I do not think you need to worry about inadvertently doing something untoward with magic. What happened with Shell was natural and normal. You are a witch, magic is part of you. Not using it does not change that." Dani said gently and quietly.

She was used to dealing with reluctant and fearful novice sorcerers, reluctant witches were not so different.

"I'm becoming aware of that. And all of this does help, it really does.

"Green girl, there is something that might even help you more, if you are willing." Manif said

"You mean the fill-in?" Dani said.

"You read my mind love." Manif grinned.

"Excuse me?" Elphie said looking confused

"We have a list of magic instructors and practitioners from around Oz, all in specialized fields. If we need a guest speaker or an instructor for something, we go to the list." Manif said.

"Jilla was on that list, right?" Glinda said, her giggles gone.

"Correct. We are in need of a fill in for one week…"

"And there are several witches on the list. We use them for Comparative Magic lectures or Witchcraft seminars, things like that. Shiz trains sorcerers, but does like to explore all magic forms with students." Dani said.

"One of those is well versed in mental magic, your type." Manif continued.

"We can set it up for her to come to Shiz as our fill-in. A weeklong sorcerers exploration of witchcraft seminar. And you can meet with her while she is here." Dani said

"Oh! I'll take that seminar." Glinda said going back over to sit with Elphie.

"You can do that?" Elphie said in shock.

"The powers that be gave the TA's total control over summer seminar. And we have had some requests." Manif said.

"But if you do not wish, or are not ready to delve into your magic with a stranger, then we will not invite her." Dani said.

"Both Dani and I know and respect her Elphaba, professional anyway. We would not recommend something that would hurt you." Manif said sincerely.

"I know." Elphie sighed and looked at Glinda.

"My opinion. This could help you Elphie, help you understand, give you some perspective, answer your questions and give you some control. It does not mean you have to start using magic." Glinda said.

"True." Manif agreed.

Elphie sighed and nodded.

"I would appreciate that very much." She said sincerely.

"Yeah! That's my girl!" Glinda bubbled and slid off of the arm into Elphie's lap giving her a chaste, playful kiss.

"What a good idea." Manif grinned and went to sit on Dani's lap, kissing her in the same manner.

After a little bit of playful teasing and silly sorcerer magic, Manif and Dani told Elphie about Motzia and their seminar plans. Glinda was back on the arm of the chair but her arms were around Elphie's neck. She listened intently, very excited about attending this new seminar. When every one, especially Glinda was satisfied that Elphie's questions had been answered and she was comfortable with her decision to talk to a fellow witch, they decided to go to the café for more dessert. They did not realize how late it was however, and when they got there the café was closed.

"Awww, and I really wanted some fig whip." Glinda pouted.

"Oh that does sound good." Manif agreed.

"Then allow me." Elphie said with a grin.

She closed her eyes, and saw what she wanted.

"Epulo" She muttered.

On the table in front of them appeared a big crystal bowl full of fig whip, and four spoons.

"Elphie!" Glinda squealed.

Manif and Dani applauded and Glinda beamed.

z

Glinda twirled her way into their room and into Elphie's arms. She could feel that her love was no longer distressed about her inadvertent use of magic. In fact, what she felt from her was a genuine sense of relief. Glinda was also pleased that Elphie and Manif had starting trading jabs. She knew that somehow it would all work out.

"You make a mean fig whip Elphie." Glinda giggled.

"It's Uliko's I think, at least that's what I saw." Elphie smiled.

"I thought it tasted familiar." Glinda spun out.

"Lyndie." Elphie chuckled as she caught extra bubbly Glinda as she spun back in.

"Hold still just for a minute."

Elphie led her to their chairs and sat down. Glinda deposited herself gently onto her lap.

"What's the matter my love?"

"Nothing. I just want to make it clear that the fig whip was an isolated event. To prove something to myself. I still do not want to practice magic, not even to help you." Elphie said seriously, but with a twinge of apprehension.

"Alright Elphie, no magic at all for you. I understand, really I do." Glinda said stroking Elphie's cheek.

"This is yours to develop or not as you choose."

z

Elphie pulled her close and for a time they just kissed, simple affectionate kisses. They got into their nightdresses and talked about their evening, the concert, the dinner and even the special dessert. With lights dimmed they put on some soft quiet music and just held each other, occasionally kissing gently or caressing lightly, for a long time. By some unspoken agreement, this was the type of intimacy they both desired.

When the recording that was playing ended, A yawning Glinda took Elphie by the hand and led her towards her own bed.

"Your turn to play hostess." She giggled.

Elphie smiled and crawled in against the wall.

"I am so very proud of you Elphie, the way you dealt with Shell's departure and the magic. Very proud, and I love you." Glinda said crawling in beside Elphie, facing her.

"And it is because you do that I can deal with things as well as I seem to be able to do now." Elphie said wrapping her arms around her love.

"I love you too."

They spent a little while engaged in more gentle kisses. Finally, Glinda turned in Elphie's arms, snuggling back into her. Elphie felt Glinda's warmth against her chest and felt her gentle fingers playing with hers.

Glinda sighed as she felt Elphie's arms wrap around her. She took long skinny fingers into her hands and Gently played with them. She sighed again when Elphie's lips touched her cheek.

"Goodnight my precious Lyndie." Elphie murmured in her ear.

"Goodnight my precious Elphie." Glinda said softly.

As Glinda was falling asleep she felt a flutter of something she could not identify coming from Elphie. Since it did not seem to be negative, she kissed the fingers in her hand and drifted off to sleep.

X

It was early and Glinda awoke with a start feeling disoriented and anxious. She was in Elphie's bed lying on her back. Elphie was still sleeping, lying on her side. Carefully, not wanting to disturb her light sleeper girlfriend, Glinda shifted so she could snuggle against Elphie. She needed to feel the security of Elphie's warm body, her breath and touch. As she gently put a thin green arm around her waist, Elphie awoke.

"Glinda? What is the matter?" Elphie muttered.

"Nothing my love." Glinda said.

"I just wanted snuggles. I am sorry I woke you."

Elphie turned Glinda around so they were face to face. She wrapped one arm around Glinda's waist and stroked her cheek with the other.

"Lyndie you woke up before me, after a late night. Now what is wrong?" Elphie said pushing her usual grumps away.

"I don't know, I had a dream and I woke up a little frightened needing to be close to you, really close." Glinda said returning the cheek caress.

"I'm sorry you are frightened my sweet. Do you wish to talk about it." Elphie said gently.

"It's nothing specific, it wasn't a bad dream really, at least not what I remember. I just woke up needing you." Glinda said.

"I'm right here my sweet, right here." Elphie said quietly

Glinda pulled Elphie closer and kissed her gently. Elphie responded with an equally gentle kiss.

"Better?" She smiled.

"Yes better." Glinda smiled kissing Elphie again very softly.

She teased the green tinged lips with the tip of her tongue, tracing them a few times, then wiggling just enough to indicate she wanted more. Elphie stroked Glinda's cheek, reveling in the exciting sensation of her tongue teasing her lips. Within moments they were kissing deeply.

"And now even better." Glinda smiled then turned her attention to her love's arousable earlobe.

Elphie followed suit by slowly kissing the inside of Glinda's elbow. For awhile, they teased, kissed and caressed, shifting positions as it suited them. During one such shift Glinda started to slide Elphie's nightdress up her legs. She looked into her love's black eyes and saw a rare mischievous twinkle.

"How close do you need to be my precious." She smiled.

"How close is there?" Glinda responded with a grin.

They undressed each other slowly, kissing and caressing as they went, acknowledging that this had become a fun precursor to making love. As soon as she had access, Glinda put her lips on Elphie's breast, kissing it softly. She took her time kissing and nibbling on one breast then the other, becoming more and more aroused with each of Elphie's soft, breathy moans. She felt soft hands caress her all over, brushing gently over the most sensitive part of her breasts and lightly teasing her delicate area. After a time the activity slowly shifted and soon Glinda could feel Elphie's warm kisses on her breasts and she was voicing soft moans of her own.

Elphie loved the feel of Glinda's breast on her lips as she kissed. She had discovered a while back that it brought her love great pleasure when she sucked gently on or very softly applied pressure with her teeth to the most sensitive part. As she kissed from Glinda's breasts to the spot below her neck and back again her skin tingled as gentle hands slowly roamed all over her

At one of their many position shifts Glinda nudged Elphie into the position on top of her. Elphie leaned over and kissed Glinda with great ardor. Glinda wrapped her hands around Elphie and returned the kiss, exploring and experimenting. When their lips parted Glinda looked deeply into Elphie's eyes.

"I love you." She murmured.

"And I you." Elphie responded and leaned into another kiss.

Glinda started to move her hands slowly around Elphie's body. She wandered gently to Elphie's delicate area and lightly caressed. Elphie gasped and shifted ever so slightly at the touch, but Glinda sensed it was more to accommodate her has opposed to fear. Glinda basked in the feel of Elphie and the way her most sensitive of areas responded to her touch. Their kisses were punctuated with her very quiet moans as she continued her placid massaging.

After a time their eyes locked and Elphie gently moved Glinda's hand away and moved her own down. Glinda sighed as she felt the touch of soft fingers caress her and soft lips kiss her. The kisses were deep and lingering and the caresses gentle and slow. When Glinda's moans intensified Elphie moved her hand, kissed Glinda with everything she had and repositioned herself. They shifted together until they found that one position that beguiled them both. They gazed at each other, their voices and bodies merging to take them their treasured tandem climax.

z

"Mmmmmm" Glinda said when she found her voice.

"That was very, very nice."

They had been holding and calming each other for about half an hour, drying tears, and exchanging kisses and affectionate whispers.

"Yes, it was." Elphie agreed with a smile.

"Did that satisfy your need for closeness my sweet."

"Most definitely and a few other needs as well." Glinda giggled.

She pulled Elphie into a kiss and stroked her cheek.

"Are you up for a little experimentation my love."

"Experimentation?" Elphie chuckled.

"I'd like to test a theory." Glinda explained with a grin.

She maneuvered Elphie back into her position then pulled her into a kiss.

"So what is your theory?" Elphie said, very amused.

"If I get excited when you pleasure me and you get excited when I pleasure you, separately. Our pleasure should double if we do it at the same time." Glinda said proudly.

"Interestinting premise, but there are some fundamental flaws in…"

"Hush up, and kiss me." Glinda giggled.

Elphie did as she was instructed and when Glinda moved her hand down Elphie followed along. It took a little shifting, but soon they were gently stroking each other.

"See." Glinda moaned as Elphie's fingers deftly caressed in varying patterns.

"I told you."

"Your premise does have promise." Elphie breathed through gritted teeth as Glinda's finger discovered new areas to caress.

They shifted slightly every so often to accommodate new hand positions, At one point the back of their hands came into contact and they instinctively twisted so their fingers could touch. When that happened, they both felt the familiar jolt of their connection, intensified by their aroused state and desire.

Glinda bucked involuntarily as she felt the unbelievable tingles course through her. She put her free hand around Elphie and steadied her. Elphie felt her body spasm, as the jolt seemed to set her blood on fire. She felt Glinda's hand on her waist, so she finished intertwining their fingers and moved their hands out from in between them and they shifted position.

"Great Oz!" Glinda moaned as Elphie's lips crushed hers.

They kissed with frantic desire; their fingers still intertwined.

z

As if they had a mind of their own Elphie's fingers found there way into Glinda. Even in her ultra aroused state, Glinda sought Elphie's permission with her eyes then slipped inside her and matched each firm and gratifying stroke. Glinda was fueled by her own desire combined with what she felt from Elphie. Elphie by the current of desire and need that flowed through her. She quickened her pace, which Glinda matched. Glinda moaned and cried out as her threshold approached. Elphie groaned and gritted her teeth barely able to breathe.

In a frenzy of body movements, Glinda's climax hit her with a loud groan and with a strangled cry Elphie gave in to hers as they continued to move inside each other.

By the time they emerged on the other side of their intense jolt fueled climax, more than their fingers were intertwined. Breathing heavily, and unable to speak, they managed to get into a position where they could collapse into each other's arms trembling.

"Oh great Oz!" Glinda said after a long time.

"What in the hell just happened?"

z

Elphie climbed over Glinda and fled into the bathroom, not wanting Glinda to feel her anxiety. Glinda felt it anyway and followed her in.

"Elphie, what just happened took me by surprise too. It's all right, well talk it through." She said as calmly as she could.

"It's not alright." Elphie said fighting back tears.

"I'm so sorry my sweet, precious Lyndie." She choked.

"I was very rough with you, please forgive me."

"What? Elphie no." She tried to pull Elphie close but Elphie tensed at her touch.

"Elphaba Thropp, you look at me this instant." Glinda said quietly

Elphie turned to face her love, tear marks on her face.

"I do not entirely know what just happened, but I know this beyond any doubt."

Glinda took Elphie's face into her hands and looked deeply into her fearful eyes.

"You were not rough with me."

"But I just…"

"I know my love I know, but you were not rough. You did nothing that I did not want. You were not rough with me." Glinda said again.

Elphie sighed and reached for Glinda's robe and helped her into it, then Glinda assisted Elphie into hers, put some aloe oil on her red marks then went back out and sat on the bed.

"I don't understand." Elphie said quietly.

"I do not either entirely, but you need to stop thinking that you were rough with me, you weren't.. We were both much more…exuberant than we ever have been. We were not prepared for sex like that, we both did things that we were not really ready for."

"It took you by surprise too, those…feelings." Elphie said.

"Yes my love, it did."

"And I did not harm you?"

"Not in the least Elphie. Did I harm you?" Glinda said.

"No! How could you even think…" Elphie stopped when she saw Glinda smile at her.

"I just… how did we… this is…"

"Elphie, I know. I have the same questions, but we will figure it out. It was new, intense and a tiny bit frightening."

Elphie nodded.

"But for now, we will go back to something familiar, something safe…where we can always return."

"We can always return to a kiss." Elphie said,

Glinda nodded and smiled as their lips gently touched.


	104. Chapter 104

Elphie started to move so they could snuggle while they talked. Glinda intercepted and instead of putting herself into Elphie's arms, she pulled Elphie into hers, sensing that she needed reassurance. They had been talking about what had happened between them, and how they had responded to one another.

It's alright my love." Glinda said stroking Elphie's hair as she settled into the unfamiliar position.

" The sex, no matter how…"

"Exuberant." Elphie smiled using Glinda's descriptive term.

"Yes. No matter how exuberant the sex was…"

"And it was very, very exuberant." Elphie clarified.

"Okay." Glinda chuckled knowing that Elphie was still trying to convince herself that she had not been forceful or rough.

"No matter how very, very exuberant the sex was. It was still us, you and me having it." Glinda finished.

"I know. And I understand now why you said we weren't ready. Or at least I wasn't. I am accustomed to seeing your eyes, loving and reassuring me, feeling your slight body shifts and adjusting to them. This was just so fast and…"

"Physical. I know. There was no emotion, not really anyway. All I could feel was lust and need, mine and yours. It was all I could do to keep up with you." Glinda smiled, but Elphie scowled.

"Lyndie, did you…did you enjoy the sex." Elphie asked.

"Yes, I did, or my body did." Glinda giggled.

"It was raw and just took me over. All I knew was you in me and me in you. But when it was over, it was over. We collapsed into a panting, sweaty heap, barely able to move. I like the calming kisses and cuddles, you holding me, me holding you as our trembling eases. I missed you whispering I love you Lyndie in my ear and stroking my cheek. My body is satiated, but my spirit was left lacking."

"I understand that. It felt like something was missing. My body tingled, but I felt like there should have been more." Elphie said.

Elphie sat up slightly and they shifted so that Glinda was now the snuggler.

"You turn for belated after sex cuddles." Elphie smiled.

Glinda reached for Elphie's fingers and Elphie unconsciously drew them away then gave them back.

"I'm sorry Lyndie." She said quietly.

"Elphie I understand, but please, we can't become frightened of this."

"I'm not, not really. It's just …I don't know."

"The last time our fingers intertwined we ravished one another." Glinda smiled.

"It did seem to be the source of all that exuberance." Elphie chuckled lightly, giving Glinda her fingers.

"True, but it's also a source of comfort and reassurance. I need to brush my fingers against yours and feel those little tingles; it calms me and makes me happy. And our new little habit of touching fingers as we drift off to sleep;" Glinda sighed, kissing the bony green fingers.

"I've never understood this finger thing of yours, but I enjoy it too. This kind of physical contact was very strange at first, but now it is familiar and needed." Elphie said.

"Elphie, we can avoid this happening again until we are ready, by just not repeating my little experiment." Glinda said

"Again?" Elphie said with a hint of dismay.

"You want to do it again?

"Well not right now." Glinda chuckled.

"Elphie, we did not do anything wrong, we just got caught up in something that we were not prepared to deal with. But I have it on very good authority that raw, exuberant sex can be fun, and can serve a purpose, when you know that is what is happening."

"Ah, Jilla." Elphie smiled.

"Uh-huh. She said that after Pajul has been gone for awhile, or she has had a cocktail or sometimes just because, they just go at it." Glinda smiled.

"Go at it?" Elphie chuckled.

"Lust, pure physical pleasure. They know what they are doing, and don't expect anything after. Although she says that after that kind of sex, to release some steam, they usually make love more passionately"

"You know I thought I was getting a handle on our physical relationship. Learning and doing quite well." Elphie said.

"Oh Elphie you are! Trust me on that." Glinda giggled.

"But this is getting far too complicated. I have no idea how I did what I did. I only have a cursory handle on this connection we have and that jolt we get from time to time. And now the jolt is sexual." Elphie sighed.

"Elphie I am in the same boat that you are here, except that I do not think it is any more complicated and I do not think the jolt is necessarily sexual. I think it is just part of us, who we are together. And it was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or the right place at the right time, depending on your point of view." Glinda chuckled then collapsed into a fit of giggles.

Elphie rarely knew why she giggled like this, but it did amuse her. From past experience she knew that all she could do is wait it out. At last the chortles subsided.

"Care to share?" Elphie grinned.

"Oh I just saw our jolt, with legs and arms, sneaking up on us, trying to decide if it was an appropriate time or not." Glinda giggled again.

Elphie shook her head and kissed the sleep and sex jumbled blonde head.

"Sweet Oz but I love you." Elphie whispered.

"And I you Elphie."

"Glinda, will we ever understand this jolt that seems to be stalking us." Elphie smiled and Glinda had another very minor attack of giggles.

"Asks the paranoid one. Honestly, I don't think we need to try to. It is what it is and it is ours. We can at some point try and figure it out though."

"I am a researcher, finding answers to the unknown is my life." Elphie said with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Glinda pouted sitting up.

"I thought I was your life."

"As I stated finding answers to the unknown is my life." Elphie said with a mischievous twinkle.

"Then I guess we will have to do something known. Return to the familiar…" Glinda smiled slyly.

"Return to a kiss… again." Elphie sighed.

And very softly and carefully, they did just that.

z

"Stop that!" Elphie said exasperated at trying to keep Glinda from tickling the back of her knee while they were kissing.

"You started it." Glinda giggled.

"I was caressing your stomach, not tickling you." Elphie said giving Glinda's wandering hand a slight slap.

"Speaking of stomachs. Elphaba Thropp, your tummy just grumbled."

"It most certainly did not." Elphaba said slightly appalled.

"My stomach does not grumble, it must have been yours."

"See! I told you" Glinda giggled as a slight rumbling noise came from the area of Elphie's abdomen.

Elphie's eyebrows arched in surprise.

"I can't believe my stomach is behaving like this." She said

"Well I can. You expended a great deal of energy recently." Glinda giggled.

"You did too if I remember correctly." Elphie smiled.

"You do, and my tummy is grumbling, unfortunately it was drowned out by the sound of yours."

"Ha ha ha. Let's go get bathed."

"Hmmm. I guess we should bathe first." Glinda chuckled.

"Definitely." Elphie said trying to get up.

Glinda pulled her back down.

"Are we okay with this Elphie? I still feel little flutters of anxiety."

Elphie sighed and smiled at Glinda.

"Well stop it. Yes, I still feel a little off, but I will be fine. We are okay. Now please quit worrying and let me go run you a bath, or we may never get to eat."

Glinda kissed Elphie deeply then stroked her cheek.

"I love you Elphie."

"I love you too Lyndie."

z

After they bathed quickly and dressed in very casual clothes. Elphie and Glinda walked to their usual brunch place

"Hi Tyuron." Glinda bubbled.

"Welcome my young friends, I thought you might not be coming for brunch today. Uliko was worried." The man said with a smile.

"Oh we had a busy morning is all." Glinda chuckled as they followed Tyuron to their favorite outdoor table.

"Well, Uliko will be thrilled you are here. I'll be right back with something for you to drink."

"Glinda! A busy morning?" Elphie whispered

"Well it was." Glinda chuckled.

"Busy morning, need good food." Uliko said putting milk and juice on the table.

"Hi Uliko! We are starving. Elphie's tummy is even grumbling." Glinda giggled

Uliko looked at Elphie with what she could only imagine was amusement.

"I fix that." He said and hurried off.

"It's going to be one of those days isn't it." Elphie sighed, but smiled.

"It's always one of those days after we have…"

"Glinda!" Elphie said quickly.

"…A busy morning." Glinda finished with sly grin.

"Uliko handed me this for you two mumbling something about fixing grumblies." Tyuron laughed setting a plate of fruit on the table.

"Mmmmmm." Glinda said taking a strawberry.

"Tell him thanks."

Tyuron nodded and left, still chuckling.

"He does take good care of us doesn't he." Glinda said handing Elphie the last strawberry.

"No thank you. Are you sure that they know we are a couple?" Elphie said taking a munchkinberry off of the plate.

"Yep, I'm positive." Glinda giggled.

She also felt Tyuron's amused reaction when she mentioned having a busy morning and realized that she needed to be a little more careful, but she was not going to mention this to Elphie any time soon.

"And Uliko thinks we are adorable."

"Lyndie."

"Hey, I'm an empath, what do you want from me?" Glinda said taking the last munchkinberry from Elphie's fingers.

"Right now, the last munchkinberry would be nice." Elphie said seriously.

Before Glinda could respond Tyuron showed up with their food.

"Tyuron's new creations, just for you. Baked eggs. Baked eggs with smoked salmon and asparagus for you." He said setting a plate in front of Elphie

"And baked eggs with spinach and extra bacon for you Glinda. As well as breakfast potatoes and fried tomatoes. Enjoy ladies." Tyuron said with a grin.

"Wow!" Glinda said after he left.

"He really outdid himself with this." Elphie said.

She took a bite of her eggs and closed her eyes.

"This is unbelievable," Elphie said after savoring the bite.

"Mine too, incredible. And I'm not that fond of spinach. But this is mmmmm." Glinda grinned.

They ate their meal slowly, Glinda eating most of the potatoes and Elphie eating all of the fried tomatoes.

"I do not think I will ever eat again." Elphie said after eating the last bite of tomato.

"This man is a true genius. That was delicious." Glinda sighed.

"Tyuron." Glinda said as the man walked by.

"I see you finished off everything." He smiled.

"Barely." Elphie smiled.

"We would love to tell Uliko how much we loved these baked eggs, but we do not want to fluster him. Will you tell him for us?" Glinda smiled.

"I would be glad too. He is quite fond of you two and he took a real liking to your brother Elphaba."

"We will be sure to bring him back if he visits again." Elphie said accepting another glass of milk.

"You mean when don't you. He will be back." Glinda smiled after Tyuron scurried off to help another customer.

"Alright when he comes back." Elphie said and drained her milk.

"So Elphie, are you up for our walk?"

"If I can get up from this chair then I will be up for a walk." Elphie smiled.

Glinda rose from her chair with a little groan.

"I am stuffed." She smiled extending her hand to Elphie.

"I wasn't aware that was even possible." Elphie chuckled taking her girlfriend's hand

"Well it is." Glinda smirked giving Elphie a pull.

Elphie wasn't prepared for the yank and Glinda's hand slipped out of hers and she fell backwards into the flower patch.

"Lyndie!" Elphie said frantically falling to her knees by Glinda.

"Oh sweet Oz, are you alright?"

Glinda started laughing.

"I'm fine but the petunias that broke my fall have probably been better."

Elphie heaved a sigh of relief and wrapped her arm around Glinda and helped her up.

"Glinda, are you alright?" Tyuron said running over to the girls.

"I'm fine Tyuron, really, just a little embarrassed." Glinda chuckled.

"But your pretty flowers are all smashed. I'm sorry." She said added quietly.

"Oh flowers can be replaced…" Tyuron started.

"Little girls no." Uliko added appearing out of nowhere.

"I am fine Uliko, honestly." Glinda smiled.

"I make better." The chef said running off.

Elphie knew enough about Glinda's over sensitivity to pain to know that she was indeed not hurt, so she relaxed, but kept her arm around Glinda's waist.

"That goes for you too Elphie, I am not hurt and you know that, so you can stop behaving like an over protective girlfriend. Not that I mind." Glinda whispered patting Elphie's hand.

Elphie blushed slightly but did not remove her arm. Uliko reappeared with a brown paper bag.

"Makes better." He said handing the bag to Glinda

"Boy does it!" Glinda said showing Elphie the contents

"Fig cookies. Thank you." She gave Uliko a kiss on the cheek and he flustered and fled.

"You know Tyuron, she is liable to fall on her bottom more often if she gets treats afterwards." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda stuck out her tongue.

"She how mean she is to her poor wounded best friend." Glinda pouted with a smile.

"Oh please!" Elphie said releasing Glinda and going over to their table.

"I know. All you want is just a little sympathy, right?" Tyuron chuckled.

"Is that to much to ask?" Glinda said with a little whine and a big grin.

Elphie rolled her eyes, put money on the table and started to walk off.

"I will leave you to garner your sympathy from someone not so mean." Elphie said straight-faced.

Tyuron winked at Glinda and she giggled and went out after Elphie.

"Alright. Maybe it is too much to ask from a mean green thing." Glinda smiled.

z

"Are you sure you are unharmed Lyndie?" Elphie said as they walked arm in arm through the campus.

"I am fine. If I wasn't you would have heard about it." Glinda grinned.

"I know, I was just making sure you weren't being brave or anything of that nature." Elphie smiled.

Glinda stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Elphie.

"Hi, I'm Glinda Upland. I am a big baby when it comes to pain, I am highly prone to tearful displays, and I happen to be dating a very mean green thing. It is very nice to meet you." Glinda said as straight-faced as she could.

"You sound like a very difficult person to date, I feel sorry for your suitor." Elphie said.

"Oh I wouldn't feel too badly for her, from what I heard this morning…she is not having difficulties." Glinda said giving into the giggles.

Elphie sighed and blushed deeply.

"I am just teasing you Elphie." Glinda smiled.

"So this is how you treat the fragile."

"Actually yes, and I'm a little fragile now too you know. And I fell on my poor little bottom." Glinda smiled

"You are impossible today." An exasperated Elphie said.

"Yes I am. Blame all of the exuberance." Glinda grinned.

"No I will not. You have been impossible before, many times, without that." Elphie smiled.

"Impossible or not, you love me anyway. Admit it." Glinda said

"With all of my heart. Even, maybe especially, when you are impossible." Elphie said quietly.

"Goody!" Glinda wiggled happily.

"That means I can be impossible more often."

"That is not what I meant." Elphie sighed with a smile.

z

They strolled around the lake and sat for awhile on a bench talking and watching the ducks.

"Now this how ducks should behave." Elphie commented.

"Swimming happily, and not bothering or peeping at me."

"Anti-social ducks, just your style." Glinda giggled.

"Elphie, promise me we can go back there sometime. It's so nice there."

"I promise and yes it is." Elphie smiled.

Sitting there on the bench looking out on the lake, they reminisced about their outings to the meadow and the horse meadow at Upland Manor and some of the things they would like to do during their month long break from school. They also chatted about some of the things that were going on around them. Glinda saw some of the people from her sorcery seminar out on a sailboat and Elphie saw some of her alchemy classmates playing a game of badminton. She told Glinda that if she wanted to join in on some of the summer activities, even sailing, that it was all right.

"I am right where I want to be, doing exactly what I want to be doing, with the person I want to be with."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you were not feeling left out of the fun." Elphie said sincerely.

"I have a beautiful girl by my side, a beautiful warm summer's day outdoors and a bag of homemade fig cookies. What could be better?" Glinda smiled, nibbling on a cookie.

"Except for an exuberant morning with the aforementioned beautiful girl." She added with a giggle.

"Maybe an exuberant game of croquette?" Elphie offered, blushing slightly.

"With the beautiful girl?" Glinda grinned.

"How about with a mean green thing?" Elphie countered looking into Glinda's adoring eyes.

"A beautiful mean green thing! Perfect." Glinda said wiggling happily on the bench.

"And an impossible, even more beautiful blonde." Elphie added with a chuckle.

"Sounds like the perfect couple to me." Glinda said as she bounded up off of the bench.

"Let's go!"

z

They walked leisurely over to the croquette fields taking in the sights and people along the way, they were greeted warmly by classmates and girls they knew from the dorm. They paused for an occasional chat, Glinda carrying on most of the small talk. When the reached the croquette site, they sat down on a patch of grass nearby to wait their turn and watched what appeared to be a competition of sorts. Glinda commented on the various outfits and accessories and Elphie critiqued the shots made by the players.

At last they got their turn to play and Glinda was all wiggles, bubbles and giggles. Elphie had assumed, mistakenly, that were actually going to play croquette. Glinda was feeling silly and very playful and the game took many unexpected and amusing turns. Some of Elphie's favorites were switching colors every few shots, hitting which ever ball that Glinda determined needed a little extra attention, whether it was that ball's turn or not, and moving the wickets around to create a more aesthetically pleasing field of play.

While they played, Glinda teased her about the lack of exuberance in her shots. She also made it very clear with looks, body language and whispers that if they were not in the middle of the Shiz Athletic Fields this game would also contain exuberant kisses, hugs and might even be played naked. Elphie went along with the whole glorious mess of a game, ignoring the amused onlookers and reveling in the bubbliness of her outgoing, effervescent girlfriend and her who cares what they think game playing attitude. Her Lyndie was in the mood for fun, and she was having it.

z

After their games of what Elphie started calling Lyndieball, they took another leisurely stroll around the campus. By the time they made it back to the patio it was well past dinnertime. They had been outdoors all afternoon and into the evening.

"Elphie, I had the best time today." Glinda said as Elphie joined her at the table with drinks.

"Thank you for playing with me."

"Well of course I did. You are my joy Lyndie, my laughter. I take great delight in your playfulness and complete lack of inhibition. It balances my reserved nature perfectly, whether I want it to or not." Elphie chuckled.

"Well, believe it or not, your reserved nature has kept me in line on more than one occasion so I'd say the balance works both ways." Glinda smiled.

"Today was fun, busy morning aside." Elphie smiled.

"Although parts of that were fun too." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie, you never told me what started our little morning of debauchery." Elphie said

"What frightened you?"

"I don't know, just a general bad dream I don't remember I guess. And it was not debauchery, it was exuberance." Glinda smiled.

"We need to work much harder for true debauchery." She giggled.

"Oh no! I know that look. This was not a challenge, I did not raise the bar or intentionally give you something to strive for."

"Too late!" Glinda laughed, and kept on laughing.

"Great, just great!" Elphie smiled shaking her head.

z

Elphie went to get them a light dinner and they continued their conversation with Elphie doing her very best to keep the conversation on a decent path, but only moderately succeeding. Eventually the conversation moved to their week's schedules and when they would have sometime together. Both of their schedules that week were going to be very hectic, Glinda had a major test and two field trips in addition to her art classes and Elphie had extra lab duty, two tests and it was her week for a Sunday shift. Glinda was not happy with the Sunday lab shift, but understood and promised not to fuss.

z

They decided to do finish their homework out on the patio and Elphie ran up to get their things. Glinda tried to confine her sorcery work to things on the patio, but occasionally the urge to pester Elphie was too much and she levitated a slide rule or made a book disappear. After the third time her pen switched hands, a glaring Elphie picked up her things and moved to another table. No amount of apologizing would get her to move back to their table so Glinda took matters into her own hands and magically moved Elphie and her chair back to the table then floated her books and other things over to her.

"Glinda, really! We have discussed this over and over." Elphie said exasperated, but not really angry

"I know and I tried, I really did, but the day has been so much fun and this was just so…"

"Normal." Elphie smiled.

"Yes, normal…ordinary. Forgive me?" Glinda said with a little pout.

"Only for pestering me. You never need to ask forgiveness for doing what comes naturally, my saucy sorceress." Elphie smiled.

"Ah therein in lies the problem. Pestering you does come naturally." Glinda giggled.

"Hmmm I hadn't thought about it that way. You may be right, you do it too well for it not to be inherent in your makeup." Elphie agreed.

"Thank you." Glinda smiled.

"But that does not mean you can to pester me while I do my homework. I am overcoming some of my natural inclinations. I have every confidence that you can do the same." Elphie said reasonably.

"Darn, that makes too much sense for me to argue with." Glinda said making a little face.

"But I tell you what. If you can refrain from pestering me for another hour or so, we will do something special before bed."

"Goody! School night dancing? Massages?" Glinda said leaving out making out or hanky panky figuring that after this morning that would be too much for Elphie to deal with.

"Your choice my sweet, but no pestering…at all." Elphie smiled.

"I'll be very good." Glinda wiggled happily.

True to her word Glinda quietly worked on a paper she had due and left Elphie alone. Even after they went up to their room, she went to take her bath on her own so Elphie could finish her work. She even gave her some time after she was bathed, hair dry and things gathered.

"Elphie." She said putting her arms around Elphie's neck from behind.

"You had your hour downstairs and an hour and a half up here. Enough now."

Elphie sat up straight, removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes then she stood up and pulled Glinda into a hug.

"Thank you for allowing me to work, and thank you for not letting me work to much." Elphie said kissing Glinda gently.

"You are welcome, now go bathe. We have dancing to do." Glinda smiled.

"On a school nigh? Lyndie you know better than that." Elphie said.

"What? But you said…" Glinda started then saw the twinkle in Elphie's sparkling black eyes.

"Mean green thing." She whispered kissing her love deeply.

"And darn proud of it." Elphie said and headed for the bathroom.

z

While Elphie bathed Glinda turned down their beds, lit their candle, turned down the lights and put on some soft music. In about half an hour Elphie emerged wearing the sleeveless nightdress that Glinda had selected. Glinda smiled and put on their waltz, which they danced beautifully. Glinda, on purpose, intertwined their fingers during the second time around and they felt the little jolt and the tingles. Elphie tensed briefly, but recovered quickly after looking into Glinda's eyes.

"See my love, just as it always was, we might not understand it, but we do not need to fear it." Glinda said quietly.

"I know." Elphie said and went to put on Byjon's song.

As they danced together she sang along with the recording, much to Glinda's delight. When the song was over they shared a very passionate goodnight kiss and a long embrace followed by another kiss. They said their goodnights and I love yous and went to bed, reaching out to brush their fingers together, relieved that this familiar, comforting and safe activity, was still just that.

X

The first time Elphie and Glinda saw each other all day was when Elphie slipped away to walk Glinda to the carriage for her art class. A brief chat with Manif and Dani and a promise to be there when they returned and she was back off to the lab. Tuesday was a little better because they were able to have dinner together. Elphie told Glinda about all of the extra class work she was being allowed to do and the extra assignments she was getting in the project lab. Glinda told her about the new spells she had added to her spell book and how she had been selected to be in the advanced group for the last weeks of the seminar. After dinner they studied together and Glinda was too busy to pester Elphie at all.

Wednesday was the worst day because although Elphie did slip away to take Glinda to the carriage she could not meet her. As the evening progressed it was apparent that there was a severe problem with one of the experiments. She sent a note to Manif to give to Glinda and to ask him to escort her to the dorm.

Glinda was very disappointed by this turn of events, but had to chuckle when Manif said he would escort her home.

"Manif the dorm is right over there, it takes three minutes to get there." Glinda smiled.

"Hey I'm not going to defy Elphaba. If she wants her girlfriend escorted home, then escorted home she will be." Manif laughed.

"I'll talk to her about that." Glinda laughed accepting her friends arm.

Even though the note said that she was not to wait up, Glinda tried to anyway. They had received a letter from her parents and she wanted to tell Elphie all about it. So she did her normal routine then sat in her chair, with music on to study.

When Elphie returned, very late, she found the lights on and Glinda asleep in her chair. Chuckling, she pulled back the covers on Glinda's bed, took the books off her lap, turned out most of the lights then roused her love just enough to half walk, half carry her to bed while she mumbled about letters, art shows and the curio shop.

When Glinda woke up there was a note on the nightstand and her doll in her hand. She smiled at the vague recollection of Elphie putting her in bed and kissing her goodnight.

"_What part of "please do not wait up, I will be back very late" was unclear?_

_I'll see you at dinner._

_I love you, especially when you are impossible."_

Glinda chuckled at the note the whole time she was getting ready for the day.

At dinner that night Glinda promised to not try to wait up again then very excitedly told Elphie about the letter from her parents.

"They are coming in late Thursday night and will be here for the opening of the art exhibit where my drawing will be on Friday night. And we can take them to the concert on the Plaza on Saturday night. And Momsie wants to visit the curio shop and have lunch or dinner with Mr. Kwenyo." Glinda said in her bubbly rapid-fire delivery.

"Oh Lyndie, that sounds great, and the perfect way to unwind from two hectic weeks." Elphie smiled.

"Oh yeah next week is hectic for you again, isn't it." Glinda pouted.

"Don't fret about that now, just think of the fun we'll have with your parents. And remember when we meet for dinner tomorrow…no studying afterwards and we have a date on Saturday."

"I can't wait." Glinda sighed.

"But now I have a test tomorrow and so do you, so off to hit the books we go." She added with a slight smile.

z

By the time dinner rolled around on Friday Glinda and Elphie were both exhausted and ready to relax a little. They went to Tyuron's for dinner and talked about their days and caught up on details of their week that may have gotten lost in the rush. Elphie found out that the visiting consultants for the project were coming next week, and one of them was Lofier. Glinda was excited about that and about the fact that Motzia had agreed to substitute and would be here the week after next. After dinner they took a slow stroll around campus then got ready for bed early and sat snuggling on Glinda's bed, happy to be in each other's arms again.

"Elphie, I was thinking, I promised BirdWing that we would stop by and visit this summer, and show him your sun catcher. Why don't we go tomorrow, we can see Mr. K too and wander around the vendors fair, before we get ready for the concert." Glinda said as she played with Elphie's fingers.

"Yes to all of it. I think it sounds fun." Elphie smiled.

"Even the vendors fair?"

"Even that. After this week, whatever I do, as long as it is with you, will be wonderful." Elphie grinned, then kissed Glinda gently.

Glinda giggled and wiggled herself into a new position so they could more easily kiss. They spent some time just kissing and caressing then simply reclined in each other's arms and kissed themselves to sleep.

X

Since they went to bed relatively early, they both woke up relatively early and after engaging in some good morning kisses, Glinda was ready to start their day. She planned out what she thought was the perfect schedule. Starting with an early brunch at Tyuron's to make up for the one they would miss tomorrow, then to the bank. She thought they should visit BirdWing first, since his shop was at the far end of the street where the vendors fair was being held. She thought that way they could visit with him, browse the vendor carts and stalls as they walked back towards Mr. Kwenyo's shop then tell him all about what they saw when they got there.

"A very good plan my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"Shopping logistics, my specialty." Glinda grinned as she buttoned Elphie's blouse.

"Then back here for baths and changing for our night on the Plaza. I love these summer concerts!" Glinda said with a happy wiggle.

Glinda selected a slightly bigger purse than normal to accommodate the pouch that held Elphie's rain cloak and her well-wrapped up sun catcher

z

Tyuron and Uliko were thrilled that the girls were back there again and Uliko fixed them up light as air waffles with a mixed fruit topping as well as the usual extra items. After savoring the brunch they headed to the bank, then walked up towards BirdWing's glass shop, Glinda making mental notes of which vendors she wanted to check out on the way back.

Glinda and Elphie walked into BirdWing's shop and saw him working on an item. Not wanting to bother him they stood quietly by and watched in awe as he molded the piece of molten glass.

"Ah Miss Student and Miss Small Student. Humble shop is gratified at your presence." The glassblower said when he noticed they were there.

"Greetings Master, It is us who are gratified." Elphie said using the greeting gesture and bowing slightly in deference.

"Greetings Master BirdWing." Glinda smiled making the same gesture, still not quite right.

"Can please wait? Glass communicating now." The Quadling said pointing to two rickety chairs near the counter, safely away from the oven.

"Certainly Master, please take your time." Elphie said ushering Glinda to the chairs.

They sat and watched as the blob of glass was shaped. BirdWing sat at his special glasssmith's bench and worked with the glass. He expertly used the hand tools and the blowpipe, but what intrigued Elphie was that he spoke to his creation. In quiet, gentle tones he asked questions and appeared to be listening. As the shape of a vase started to form , Elphie heard the Quadling hum, and tell little jokes laughing at his own humor. The glass itself was exquisite, a smoky blue with purples melded though it.

When the man put the vase back into a section of the three-sectioned oven, Glinda exhaled sharply and started to applaud.

"Mr. BirdWing, that is beautiful." Glinda said excitedly.

"Vase shows humor, liked laughing." The glassblower smiled.

"What a treat, to see you work Master. Elphie said.

"Treat is more mine. Glass esteems clapping." The man smiled.

They talked for a moment longer about the piece he was working on. Then he went to get them something to drink. Elphie was surprised when he handed her a glass of cider.

"Miss Student's disaffinity for water is incorporated into homeland knowledge." He smiled.

"BirdWing visited homeland, heard though ivy vine of Miss Student's coronation and oration." He added.

Elphie smiled at the use of the word commonly used to elevate Quadling princes.

"Yes, I am now the Acknowledged Heir Apparent of Munchkinland, but my heart belongs to science." Elphie said.

"Ah BirdWing fathoms heart pulls. Very important to heed call."

"I couldn't agree more Mr. BirdWing. Heart pulls must be obeyed." Glinda smiled, looking at Elphie.

"Miss Small Student displays sagacity past her youthful age." The man smiled broadly.

"Master, Glinda told me that you wished to see the piece that Turtle Heart crafted for me when I was a toddler." Elphie said.

"Oh yes Miss Student. Honor would be mine to view renowned object."

Glinda removed the sun catcher from her purse, unwrapped it and handed it to the amazed glassblower.

He accepted it gently, treating it as though it were a rare and precious object. He examined it carefully, feeling its smoothness, searching its makeup for something only he could see, his eyes sparkling with wonder and respect.

"Turtle Heart has legend of mythological. This piece embraces his mythological." BirdWing said reverently.

"I apologize Master, but I do not understand." Elphie said after trying to comprehend.

"Learned men tell in history that Turtle Heart had gift of knowing. He experienced Miss Student as infant and knew she required oval green glass piece."

"Well, he certainly knew correctly, this piece is one of Elphie's favorite things." Glinda said.

"I have enjoyed it since I was young. Its mere presence seems necessary to me. And the sun catcher is pretty to look at." Elphie smiled.

"Oh Miss Student, misunderstanding is apparent." The glassblower smiled.

"Green glass catches vision not sun."

"Vision?" Elphie said confused.

"Undoubtedly. Green glass is not meant for to look at. Green glass is meant for to see into." The Master Glassblower said seriously.


	105. Chapter 105

"Seeing into? Master BirdWing, are you speaking of prophecy?" Elphaba said feeling confused and frightened all at the same time.

"Gift of knowing is not accorded to BirdWing. Learned men teach Gift of knowing and other such Gifts are accepted by a mythological as heart pull. Glass is recurrently a conduit for knowing."

Glinda started to say something and Elphie put her hand on her girlfriend's arm to silence her, an act she had never done before. Glinda patted her hand indicating that she understood, and remained silent.

"But Turtle Heart was a glassblower, as you are" Elphie said struggling to understand.

Even with her knowledge of Quadling speech patterns, the topic and its idiom made comprehension difficult.

"Agreed. But Turtle Heart affirmed mythological, BirdWing not so. Hearing glass inform, seeing glass's being is accredited ability of BirdWing, ability humbly mutual with acclaimed and respected Turtle Heart. Mythological's Gift is further heart pull, apart but interconnected." BirdWing tried to clarify.

Glinda had given up trying to figure out was going on by focusing on BirdWing. The only thing she got from him was sincerity and humbleness. Instead she turned her attentions to Elphie. Practicing the focus technique she was learning from her counselor, Glinda tuned in on Elphie and felt her frustration with trying to make sense of what she was hearing. She also felt her think, process and draw conclusions. She didn't know what Elphie was thinking, but her feelings intense and structured, and she was slowly comprehending.

"So Turtle Heart was a sorcerer?" Elphie said, her mind grabbing onto the most reasonable thought.

"Resembling. A mythological functions in eyes, ears and heart…" BirdWing started

"If I may interrupt, I think I can help." Glinda said apologetically.

Elphie looked at her, not in annoyance, but in surprise.

"Please Lyndie, go ahead." Elphie said and the glassblower nodded in agreement.

"In my lessons with my empath counselor, I learned that empathy and other such…gifts are not necessarily related to being magical. There are empaths, intuits, and other such types who possess no magical skills at all." Glinda said.

"Miss Small Student accepted Gift of feeling?" BirdWing asked in admiration.

"Accepted is an interesting choice of words, but yes. I have the gift of feeling I'm an empath and intuit." Glinda replied.

"The Gift of feeling and the Gift of sensing. Miss Small Student is bestowed with much consequential trust."

"If you are saying that being an empath and an intuit carries great responsibilities, I am learning that. And I could not agree more." Glinda chuckled.

"As stated Miss Small Student displays sagacity past her youthful age." BirdWing nodded and smiled.

"So Master, you said that my sun catcher was for seeing into and that Turtle Heart knew that I needed it. Why would I need it? I do not have the Gift of knowing." Elphie said

"BirdWing has not the encountering of a Mythological. Miss Student was conferred with oval green glass piece, expressly blown by respected and honored Turtle Heart by motivation restricted to his knowledge." The Quadling replied humbly.

"I have had this almost my entire life and I have never seen anything in it, but the reflection of the sun." Elphie said.

Glinda could feel her love's frustration and agitation increasing and reached over to take her fingers.

"Miss Student, oval green glass piece is virtuous, not to be fearful. Turtle Heart resolved it to reside with you, and its knowings will communicate in befitting time, as do all things." BirdWing said kindly.

"Of course Master BirdWing. Certain things belong with certain people and things come to pass in their own time." Elphie sighed know the common Quadling thoughts.

"Miss Student absorbed good understandings. I offer expression of regret that explanations can not be more inclusive." BirdWing said sadly.

"Oh no Master BirdWing, you have provided me with much information, and I can research more. I appreciate everything you told me." Elphie said.

BirdWing smiled and went over to his cluttered shelves and selected two small items.

"I proffer this unworthy exchange in gratification of experiencing the work of Turtle Heart."

He handed each girl a small, delicate glass flower in a vase. Glinda's was a bright, rich red Winkian Strawflower in a creamy white vase. Even though the whole piece was only as tall as a finger, it was incredibly detailed, capturing all the intricacy of the strawflower's petals and their unique texture and design. Elphie's was the same size, same intricate detail, but hers was a stark white Quadling Larkspur in a deep smoky blue vase.

"Oh my!" Elphie said, afraid to take the delicate object at first.

"Indeed." Glinda responded

"Master BirdWing these are exquisite, absolutely exquisite." Glinda breathed.

"A humble offering in deepest gratification." BirdWing said.

"And we accept it as such." Elphie said finding her voice at last.

"Miss Student, there is importance in knowing green glass oval is of benevolent intentions, because Turtle Heart was of benevolent intentions. Consternation and misdoubt are unwarranted. On learned men authority." BirdWing smiled

Elphie smiled and took her sun catcher from her Quadling friend and handed it to Glinda who wrapped it back up.

"I am not afraid of my green glass oval Master BirdWing. I do not understand its purpose, or why it was given to me, I am a little confused. But I am not frightened." Elphie said.

"Good. Glass is calling now, and must be heeded. Much gratification for bringing…sun catcher. It was wondrous honor."

"A wondrous honor reciprocated with these magnificent gifts." Elphie smiled.

"Oh yes Master BirdWing. You do your heart pull proud." Glinda said then got up and kissed the Quadlings cheek.

"I just had to do that." Glinda said sheepishly.

"BirdWing accepts unique and sincere offering of gratitude in the spirit in which it was offered."

Glinda grinned and Elphie smiled. They said their parting words; the Quadling heeded the call of his creation and the girls left the shop. Glinda immediately pulled Elphie to a bench and set her down.

"Alright Elphie, what's wrong?" Glinda said bluntly.

"Nothing is really wrong."

"I know, and that in and of itself is wrong." Glinda said.

"You have just basically been told that your favorite childhood toy was made for you by a mystical Quadling glassblower, because he knew you would need it. And that it is a tool for prognostication. Yet you are not pacing, twitching or even mumbling. There is something very wrong with this scenario."

Elphie looked at her very confused girlfriend and smiled.

"I am trusting my instincts, and what I know of Quadling culture. As I said, I do not understand this, at all and I am confused. I also do not want the power that I think BirdWing says this confers. But…" Elphie sighed, looking deeply into Glinda's eyes organizing her thoughts.

"I have listened to my magical advisors and believe that there is nothing inherently malevolent in me or my powers and that has to include whatever this is. I refuse to fear the unknown anymore. Be wary, cautious and temperate, yes. But allow it to consume me, no. I know that just as I can find explanations of unknown things in my lab, I have trusted and knowledgeable people who can provide me with explanations for this or at least paths to find them on my own. When all is said and done I may be pacing, twitching and mumbling. And if by some chance I do see something in that sun catcher, besides sun, I may very well have a meltdown. But now is not that time. I have been told that my instincts are highly developed. I accept that, and am trusting them in regards to BirdWing's sincerity, My parent's love of Turtle Heart, and myself to be able to find answers." Elphie said with conviction.

"Elphie." Glinda said with admiration.

"I am impressed. You intellectualized all of this and you trust Dani and Manif to be able to help. That's my girl!" Glinda smiled.

"I am very proud of you my love, and I love you and will help you figure this out." She added in a whisper.

"What else can I do Lyndie? There in the lab, science rules. They realize that sorcery exists but look on it as some sort of folly, or whimsical pursuit, not as a discipline to be studied and mastered. I have been immersed in it since I arrived, seen it, practiced it, fell in love with it." She smiled.

"So I know that it is as real as those cultures growing in the lab. And I know that not all of those in the Science Department scoff. I believe Professor Thiol is one of those. I also know that Lofier has a great deal of respect for magic. It just makes sense to apply my scientific mind to this new twist in my life and explore it as I would any other query. Science may be my heart pull, but magic is obviously getting in some good tugs." Elphie said making Glinda smile.

"You my love, never, ever cease to amaze me. Your mind, the connections you make and your processes. How your mind works is remarkable. And you will be a great whatever it is you are going to be when you grow up." Glinda laughed.

"I do have to make some decisions this week, we shall see. But for now…are you convinced that I am not coming unglued over this new bit of information in our life?" Elphie smiled.

"I am convinced, yes. And ready to commence the shopping." Glinda giggled.

"I thought you said we were going to browse." Elphie said taking Glinda's bag.

"Same difference." Glinda said bouncing off.

"Only to you my sweet." Elphie mutter with a smile.

z

Glinda took Elphie's arm, happily pulling her from stall to cart to booth, purchasing a little something almost everywhere. Elphie filled Glinda's bag with little bouquets of dried flowers, new writing implements and sketching pencils, stationary and some little figurines she thought her mother would like. She even bought some unique and sweet smelling pipe tobacco for her father. Elphie even got caught up in Glinda's enthusiastic browsing and purchased three books from the bookseller's cart.

"See Elphie, vendor fairs are fun!" Glinda wiggled happily

"Well, it is better than those shops where the salesgirls fuss all over you, and I did find that book on medicinal herbs that Professor Thiol recommended." Elphie smiled.

They were about halfway down the street, where a small grassy area had been turned into a rest and refreshment spot. Glinda could smell the aromas coming from the various food carts and stalls scattered around.

"Elphie, let's visit the sandwich stall before we continuing our browsing" Glinda smiled.

"You mean there is more to browse?" Elphie sighed in mock disappear.

"Yep, we haven't even reached the jewelry section." Glinda said pulling Elphie towards the sandwich stall.

"Oz help me." Elphie muttered.

"Please." She added with a grin after Glinda stuck out her tongue.

z

Elphie told Glinda to order her a sandwich while she went to nearby stalls for something to drink and some sweet treats. On the recommendation of the woman preparing the sandwiches she chose what the woman called onion rolls for their bread. Glinda asked for fish salad for Elphie and sliced beef and cheese for herself. She watched as the woman sliced the big rolls and place thick slices of tomato and wild greens on the bottoms of each. She placed a very large scoop of fish salad onto Elphie's and a thick slice of cheese and a large pile if thinly sliced beef on the other. Then she spread some yellow, creamy spread onto the beef, put the tops onto both of them and cut them in half with a large knife, wrapped them up in waxed paper and put them in a bag. Her movements were quick, practiced and accurate.

"There you go Miss, two of Butolian's famous sandwiches." The women grinned

"And they look and smell terrific." Glinda said paying the woman.

"Thank you ma'am." She added as she went to find an empty place for her and Elphie to sit.

Elphie purchased cider and tea in cups made of paper and a box of treats that she knew Glinda would love. Then she spied a stall selling a snack that they had eaten once at Upland Manor, so she purchased a bag then looked around for Glinda. She saw her love sitting at one of the small tables in the middle of the crowds of stalls carts and shoppers, unwrapping their sandwiches. The smile on her face as she performed this simple task made Elphie's heart skip a beat.

Glinda found a small vacant table and took the sandwiches out of the bag, unwrapping them. Then she looked around for Elphie. She felt flutters in her chest and stomach as she saw her beautiful love walking towards her. The sun on her lustrous black hair made it look almost purple and on her skin made the emerald tone shimmer.

"Great Oz Glinda, look at the size of these sandwiches. I thought you wanted to go to dinner later?" Elphie laughed as she set her contribution to lunch on the table.

"Don't they look scrumptious. You have fish salad. I have beef. And we can wrap up half for later. Glinda smiled.

She quickly put half of her sandwich and half of Elphie's on to one piece of the waxed paper, wrapped them up and put them back in the bag.

"Well now we might be able to enjoy these too." Elphie smiled opening the bag.

"Remember Cook made these once."

"Oh! Those thin sliced seasoned potato things that she fried up crispy." Glinda said taking one.

"Mmmmmm. Yummy!" Glinda wiggled.

"What did she call them?" Elphie said.

"Fried potato chips I think." Glinda said having another.

"They are good." Elphie said trying one.

What's in the box Elphie?" Glinda said reaching for the box.

"Glinda this sandwich is delicious. A perfect choice." Elphie grinned as she moved the box out of Glinda's way.

Glinda pouted, but did not pursue the box.

As they ate their sandwiches and some of their chips they chatted about the vendors and the crowds of people. Glinda knew very well that Elphie was almost at her limit of crowds and vowed to herself to browse a bit faster.

"Now will you tell me what's in the box? Please." Glinda asked when they had finished their sandwiches and put away the leftover chips

Elphie opened the box and Glinda squealed with delight.

"Chocolate fruits! I love these. Oh Elphie what a treat." Glinda said looking at the box with a dozen pieces of various fruit that had been dipped in different types of chocolate.

"I had never seen these made before, it was very interesting." Elphie said selecting a strawberry coated in white chocolate and handing it to Glinda.

"The confectioner took a piece of fruit with some tongs looking device and dipped it into liquid chocolate. Then he twirled it around a bit and placed it on special paper in a box to cool." Elphie said.

"Popsicle gets these for Momsie on special occasions. Try one Elphie. I think you'd like this."

Glinda selected a piece of banana covered in dark bittersweet chocolate.

"My, this is good. I've never had this type of chocolate before. I like it." Elphie grinned.

Glinda took a munchkinberry covered in milk chocolate and handed Elphie a piece of melon in the dark type she liked. Then put the lid back on the box.

"Elphie, you are wonderful, what a fantastic treat. And I will thank you properly later on." Glinda giggled with a wink.

"Glinda you…we are having such a good day. I'm glad this made it better."

"I am with you my love. It was already better." Glinda grinned.

Glinda rearranged the many items in her bag, carefully placing the box of chocolates in the bottom. Then Elphie took the bag, offered Glinda her arm and they were off down the street. True to her word, Glinda did little more than pay cursory attention to the carts they passed, until they reached one with small watercolor paintings. Suddenly overcome with a fit of giggles she purchased one, despite Elphie's protests.

"Really Glinda, ducks?" Elphie said .

"It's a good example of watercolor." Glinda said attempting to not laugh.

"And I'm going to be studying watercolor soon, remember?"

"Fine, but I am not carrying it and it is most certainly not going up in the Lyndie art gallery in my nook." Elphie said firmly.

"Whatever you say Elphie." Glinda giggled taking the parcel.

"But they look just like our ducks."

Elphie rolled her eyes and walked away.

Glinda scampered to catch up, still giggling. She slipped her arm into Elphie's without a word and led her toward the cluster of carts full of jewelry. Glinda soon became engrossed in the offerings, all but ignoring Elphie. Elphie chuckled and picked up the parcel that Glinda had put down and looked around. There seemed to be jewelry made of every conceivable substance in Oz, but none of it really interested her. She owned two pieces of jewelry, the necklace that she had worn with her evening gown, which she only wore with her best outfits, and the bracelet that Byjon had made for her, which Glinda wore along with her matching one. Elphie felt very guilty about not wearing it, but it annoyed her to death and got in her way when she worked.

Glinda was busy amassing a collection of items that Elphie knew that she would eventually cull down to two or three items. Since her girlfriend was very busy Elphie wandered over to a nearby cart that had managed to catch her attention

"Excuse me ma'am, but what are these?" Elphie said, indicating little bins full of gold and silver icons.

"These are charms, for bracelets Miss." The proprietor said.

Elphie remembered seeing something similar in Glinda's jewelry box at Upland Manor. It was one of her childhood pieces, but Elphie did not know much more than that.

"Can adults wear these, or are they just for children?" Elphie asked.

"They are for anyone." The woman chuckled.

"There are many different charms here, People select ones that represent something special to them. Husbands choose ones for anniversaries or the birth of a child." The woman held up a tiny silver baby.

"One young man just bought a bracelet for his girlfriend, with a number one charm and a letter K charm. He wanted to commemorate their first kiss." She laughed.

"Can best friends share charms?" Elphie asked getting an idea.

"Oh most certainly, it happens quite a bit. Would you like me to create one for you. It only takes a moment."

"Yes, I think I would." Elphie said feeling proud of herself for two surprises in one day.

Elphie looked at the offerings and selected three gold charms then she selected a small linked gold bracelet, for a small wrist. As the woman attached the charms to the bracelet, Elphie kept an eye on Glinda, who was still happily looking at the other carts and chatting with their owners. The woman put the bracelet in a nice box, Elphie thanked her, paid, slipped the box in her pocket and turned her attentions back to Glinda.

"Glinda, I truly do not want to rush you while you are engaged in such important work, but time is getting away from us." Elphie said having seen the time on a one of the clocks for sale on a nearby cart.

"Oh no. I haven't even seen those over there." Glinda pouted.

"I know and I'm sorry." Elphie said.

"You can either finish browsing or we can go see Mr. Kwenyo for a bit. Either those choices or you forego getting ready tonight, and we go as is." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphaba Thropp, how could you even suggest such a thing!" Glinda said aghast.

"Help me pick out some earrings and a matching necklace and we will go see Mr. K." Glinda said.

Elphie felt a slight pang of guilt that Glinda would not be able to finishing indulging her urge to browse, because she did not want her to see the bracelet cart and get ideas. But it was getting late, so her announcement had been truthful.

"I like this one, I think it matches that one pink dress of yours, with the blue and yellow flowers on it." Elphie said .

"Oh, that's just what I thought." Glinda wiggled happily.

"You are getting much better at this. And I found this for you."

Glinda held up a silver necklace. The parts on either side of the clasp was a plain and thin, but the part below that looked like three of the plain parts braided together, like Elphie's hair. It was simple and beautiful.

"I love it Lyndie." Elphie said thinking of what she had bought for Glinda.

"Goody!" Glinda said handing her selections to the sales person.

"Will you wear it tonight?" She said as she accepted her change and the boxes with the jewelry.

"Absolutely." Elphie smiled, hoping Glinda would do the same.

X

Glinda had been excitedly telling Mr. Kwenyo about the street fair and showing him their new things for close to ten minutes, barely taking a breath the whole time. The old apothecary chuckled nodded and smiled indulgently.

"And we went to visit BirdWing, the glassblower, and look…" Glinda smiled as she unwrapped the two flower pieces."

"These are exquisite." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"We are very lucky to have a Quadling Master craftsman here in Shiz. After I saw the oil bottles he blew for you Elphaba, I gave his shop my bottle orders. I get some very unique pieces." He smiled.

"How sweet of you Mr. K." Glinda smiled.

"So why were you two visiting the glasssmith?"

"He had asked to see Elphie's sun catcher. He knew of the man who made it." Glinda said handing the green glass oval to the apothecary.

"My, my, but I have not seen this in a very long time."

"You know this?" Elphie said.

"Yes, that dear friend of your parents, the itinerant glassblower created it for you when you were barely toddling. It seemed to be the only thing you liked, at all." Mr. K. chuckled.

"When your mother wanted to keep you still and out of the way, she would hang this up in a doorframe and you would sit and stare at it. Your father used to say it was like you could see something in it that mesmerized you. I'm surprised he let you keep it."

"Funny you should say that Mr. Kwenyo. BirdWing mentioned something similar." Elphie said.

She quickly gave him a rundown of the conversation with the Quadling.

"I had no idea that he possessed such a gift. This is very interesting. Munchkins do not tend to put much stock in this sort of thing, but Quadlings and others do. If I am correct, this is a very powerful seers tool."

Elphie sighed not wanting to take this whole thing out of the realm where she could easily cope with it. She told her old friend her thoughts and feelings on the subject.

"I think that is a very health attitude Elphaba my child. It could be that what your Turtle Heart knew was that you were a very special child, with special needs, both physical and mental and he provided you with something to engage your mind and your imagination."

Both Glinda and Elphie looked at the man in astonishment.

"I have the advantage of knowing you then remember. You were a very difficult child to entertain. Normal games and toys meant for toddlers only held your attention for moments, then you would discard them, or gnaw on them. That sun catcher as you call it, was the first real thing that captured you. After that it was books, even before you knew what they were for." The apothecary smiled.

Glinda giggled at the thought of a little green Elphie throwing her toys.

"I'll discuss my beastly infant behavior with you another time you horrible little man. As if she needs anymore more fuel for her giggle fits." Elphie said as Glinda leaned against her consumed in mirth.

"But thank you for those new insights, it does give me a new perspective."

"Glad I could help, on both counts." The man chuckled.

"Tell me girls is that wonderful sandwich stall set up at the fair, Butolian's? I have a craving for one of their sandwiches."

Glinda immediately stopped giggling and looked at Elphie who simply shrugged.

Glinda dug into her bag and pulled out their leftover sandwiches.

"Fish salad and sliced beef, all yours. Mr. K. Oh and some fried potato chips." Glinda said putting the food on the counter

"Girls this is very nice, but I do not wish to take your snack." The man said.

"No, we want you too, please. We are going on a date tonight, the Concert on the Plaza and then Vesyut's Glinda said happily

"Yes, please Mr. Kwenyo, they were very good, but very big. Enjoy them." Elphie added.

"And this." Glinda opened the box of chocolate fruits.

"Oh, what an indulgence, I will take one of these." He selected a strawberry in dark chocolate.

"Oh please take more." Elphie said.

"Oh no. I love chocolate, but it does not love me. Occasional small indulgences only. And this is quite a treat, thank you girls."

"Our pleasure." Glinda said

"Yes, but we need to go, or Glinda will have to settle for a quick bath." Elphie chuckled.

"I love you Mr. K., but Glinda needs to soak after a day of browsing." Glinda said seriously re-packing her bag.

"Browsing?" The Munchkin chuckled.

"There are certain words that she seems unclear on the definitions of. We are working on that." Elphie chuckled.

They both hugged and kissed the apothecary goodbye. He reciprocated and thanked them for the treats and they hurried back to their room.

X

"Now aren't you glad I hurried you along." Elphie chuckled as she took Glinda's hand and helped her into a tub of sweet smelling bubbles.

"This is so nice." Glinda sighed.

"And so is the view." She giggled as Elphie disrobed to bathe.

"I'll go out into the room, if you want me too." Elphie smiled.

"Perish the thought. I am probably the only person I know who gets to bathe with her girlfriend on a regular basis." Glinda giggled merrily.

Elphie turned and looked and Glinda and sighed.

"Do you know who is playing at the concert?" Elphie said returning to her oil bath.

"You know, I don't. I guess we were both too busy to find out." Glinda said.

"A surprise concert, this should be interesting." Elphie chuckled.

"Yes. Well who ever it is it will be excellent I'm sure." Glinda said

"Speaking of surprises…." Elphie started as they finished up their baths.

"Actually never mind, this is not the appropriate time." Elphie teased with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Now wait a minute. You just can't start a sentence like that then say never mind." Glinda huffed and started to get out of the tub. Elphie held up a towel to wrap around her pouting girlfriend. She loved doing this, although she wasn't sure why. And since Glinda enjoyed the attention, she did it as often as she could.

"Don't try to make nice with me, Elphaba Thropp. Is there a surprise or not?" Glinda said feigning annoyance.

"Yes I got you a surprise. You do your hair and I'll torture you with the details while I dress."

"This is retaliation for shopping isn't it." Glinda frowned.

"A surprise for retaliatory purposes, don't be absurd. Besides we were browsing." Elphie chuckled and left the bathroom.

"When did you have time to get me anything, we were together the whole day." Glinda said happily playing along.

"Well there was one point where you were very engrossed in your browsing and ignored me. I made good use of my time." Elphie said.

"At the jewelry carts! Elphie you got me jewelry?" Glinda said coming out of the bathroom, her hair only half done.

"We are going to be late if you do not finish getting ready." Elphie said.

"Something caught my eye and I remembered seeing something similar in you jewelry box at home. I thought you might like another."

"Elphie tell me, tell me." Glinda stomped impatiently out of the bathroom.

Elphie simply chuckled.

"I am being mean, I apologize. I fully intend to give you your surprise after you are dressed and ready. I am wearing what you got for me, I'm hoping you will do the same with what I got you."

"Then you should show me now. I may need to pick out a different outfit to go with it." Glinda said reasonably.

"Great Oz but you are good at this…but nothing doing. Get dressed." Elphie smiled.

"You're enjoying all of this just a little too much." Glinda grinned slipping her dress over her head.  
"I am enjoying this immensely." Elphie chuckled buttoning her boot.

"So tell me now this is not retaliation for the shopping." Glinda said, indicating Elphie should fasten her dress.

"This is not retaliation for shopping. I bought you a surprise because I love you and I thought you would like it." Elphie said sincerely turning Glinda around and giving her a kiss.

"Oh Elphie. I'm sorr…"

"However, teasing you about it like this might have something to do with the duck painting." Elphie said biting back the chuckle that her eyes gave away.

Glinda pulled away from her love and gave her a gentle tap on the chest with her fist.

"How can I be so in love with somebody so mean." Glinda giggled going to get her shoes.

"Ok now can I see my surprise?" Glinda said when they were both ready to go.

"Close your eyes." Elphie said taking Glinda's arm.

She took off the bracelet that she had on and hooked the new charm bracelet then gave her hand a little shake to make the charms jingle.

"Elphie!" Glinda whined and wiggled.

"Open your eyes my sweet."

Glinda did and stared at her wrist tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Elphie a charm bracelet. I haven't had one since I was younger."

Elphie held up Glinda's hand and kissed it.

"The woman told me that charms can represent special things. So I selected these to start. A little wand, for you. A little book for me and a little…"

"Heart, for us." Glinda whispered.

"Do you like it?" Elphie asked.

"I love it, it's perfect. And I love you." Glinda sniffled, but recovered quickly and pulled Elphie into a very lengthy and enthusiastic kiss.

"Remind me to ignore you more often." Glinda said when they finally parted.

X

"Elphie, what a wonderful idea for a concert." Glinda whispered as they waited for the next musicians.

"I know. An evening devoted to solos, duos, and trios. We have heard some amazing music." Elphie smiled.

"I know that oboe and drum were really good." Glinda said happily jingling her charms.

"And the trumpet trio too." Elphie smiled putting her hand on Glinda's to silence the soft jingle.

"Ladies and gentleman, our final performance comes to us from the University's Graduate Music Program. Miss Juliwa Hapiur playing the flute and Miss Brilin Nerqa playing the violin." The Master of Ceremonies announced.

There was a round of applause then the musicians started to play. They played four songs and Glinda noticed Elphie going deeper and deeper into the music as they played. At one point she noticed a tear leaving a faint red mark as it fell down Elphie's green cheek, and wiped it away.

"Glinda, that was… it felt…" Elphie stammered a little after the performance finished and most of the audience had left.

Glinda knew that Elphie had become overwhelmed with the music and was desperately trying to sort it through. Under the guise of putting aloe oil on the tear marks, she gently stroked her love's cheek.

"That was amazing." Elphie finally said.

"I know, it was. I am so glad you are going to learn the flute in the fall. It is a beautiful instrument."

"That second song was so haunting, I could feel it in here." Elphie said touching her chest.

"The third one must have stirred you as well, I'm surprised you didn't feel it here. " Glinda said tracing the three tear marks with her finger.

"It was a beautiful song." Elphie smiled.

"Why don't we go to the restaurant and we can talk more about this wonderful concert." Glinda said quietly.

Elphie smiled one of her brilliant smiles and Glinda thought that her heart would burst from all of the emotion she felt coming from her love.

z

As Glinda and Elphie worked their way slowly through an extraordinary appetizer and an elegant main course, they talked about the concert the performers and especially the last duo. Elphie was very relieved to know that certain songs and instruments had stirred Glinda and that Gwenot had told her once that music often evoked strong emotions in people. They both also commented on how they could not wait to attend next week's concert with Gwenot and Samion. By the time they ordered their lavish desserts and coffee they were laughing together about the differences between that third song Elphie loved so much and the bawdy pub tunes she sang at parties.

z

"Lyndie, what did Loma mean not to forget about the girl's day out." Elphie said referring back to a conversation that took place when they ran into Loma while they were walking to meet Mr. Frama.

"Oh that, I had completely forgotten about that. Loma and some of the girls from our Spell Writing seminar planned a day out tomorrow. A trip to the salon and the boutiques, lunch at the tearoom, things like that. She asked me a few days ago, but since you were going to be in the lab, I just forgot about it." Glinda shrugged.

Elphie saw a bench open up by the river and pulled Glinda to it.

"Lyndie I realize that my grasp of this sort of thing is limited. But if I am going to be busy in the lab all day and you are going to be alone, shouldn't you go out with your friends and do something you like but rarely do because you know I truly do not like to do it." Elphie said reasonably.

"I guess I never thought about it like that. I just knew you couldn't go, so I didn't want to." Glinda said.

"What were you planning on doing, moping and pouting around the room? It seems to me that manicures, little finger cucumber sandwiches and being fawned over by uppity sales girls would be preferable to that." Elphie chuckled.

"That does sort of sound like fun, you wouldn't mind?" Glinda asked.

"Galinda Upland, you know very well I do not mind. I am very glad that you have something to do and people you like to do it with."

"Okay then, I will get a manicure, eat tea sandwiches and be fawned over by attentive sales girls." Glinda giggled.

"That's my precious socialite." Elphie smiled.

They continued walking and chatting about their marvelous day until Mr. Frama appeared in his usual pick up spot.

X

"Lyndie, I'm glad that you love the bracelet enough to never want to take it off, but this is getting ridiculous." Elphie said as she untangled a little piece of hair from it for the fourth time.

"I guess I should." Glinda sighed, unhooking her surprise.

"It is kind of hampering our making out." She added with a chuckle.

"Not to mention I might be bald soon." Elphie said rubbing her scalp.

"Oh my poor Elphie." Glinda cooed then kissed the spot that Glinda was rubbing.

"But your gorgeous hair is far more important than the fact that this charm bracelet goes famously with my nightdress." She giggled then kissed Elphie's scalp again, working her way down.

"Shall we pick up where we left off?" Glinda sighed when she reached Elphie's lips.

"Absolutely and I think that was right here." Elphie said engaging her in a very deep and sensuous kiss.


	106. Chapter 106

Glinda awoke from a very pleasant dream with a stretch, a yawn and a big smile. Then she remembered that Elphie wasn't in bed with her, or even in the room because it was her day in the lab. She sighed, not really upset, but missing Elphie already. Her doll was on the pillow by her head with a note pinned to it.

She opened it with a smile and drank in her love's neat, precise handwriting.

"_Good morning my Lyndie,_

_Considering what you were mumbling when I kissed you goodbye, I can only assume that you awoke happy, and that thought will carry me through my day. Even though I would rather be with you, and I will miss you today, I know you will be doing something that brings you great joy and that makes me happy. Please enjoy your day, facials, finger sandwiches and even picking out whatever it is I know you will buy for me._

_I love you my precious girl,_

_Your Elphie."_

Glinda sighed a kissed the letter. She knew that Elphie was doing something that she enjoyed too and that they would both have good days, even if they were going to be apart.

She put the letter on the nightstand, took her doll and thought back on the previous night with a big grin, still feeling Elphie's kisses. There had been soft music, dim lights and lots of kissing and caressing. Kissing and caressing while dancing, kissing and caressing while feeding each other the rest of the chocolate covered fruits and kissing and caressing while sitting in their chairs giving each other foot rubs. Glinda giggled when she remembered how Elphie's kiss on her leg had tickled. Then she giggled more at the memory of the spirited game of kiskle tag that she had put an end to when she had realized that she was getting more tickles than kisses. Then there was the kissing and caressing after they had settled into bed. The memory of those deep explorative kisses, of Elphie's tongue gently searching while her hands made light and gentle passes over her chest and stomach gave Glinda a little shiver of pleasure. The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was the feel of Elphie's soft skin on her fingers as she stroked her cheek and the love radiating from those magnificent dark eyes.

Feeling her tummy grumble Glinda ended her very pleasant remembering, threw on some clothes and got some fig buns and coffee to bring up to the room. She sat in her chair with her bare feet up on the coffee table, nibbling sweet breads, sipping coffee and sketching to the sounds of upbeat music. She wished that Elphie was there with her, sharing some of their alone while together time, but she was very relieved that she was enjoying herself without her love there.

"As long as it doesn't happen very often." She chuckled as she got up to get ready for the girl's day out.

z

Elphie had forgotten to get anything at the café on her way to the lab and was very grateful that sweetbreads and coffee complete with cream were provided for the briefing session. After the update of what had happened the day before, several of the graduate assistants asked for her opinion on their work, which made her fluster and flush. She worked with the graduate students for awhile then thankfully went back to her own workstation. It is not that she wasn't grateful for the opportunity to work on and learn about all of the different projects, she just still wasn't comfortable with all of the attention. As she put on her lab coat and gloves she allowed herself to think back on her evening with Glinda. Her bubbly girlfriend had been very amorous, and it took very little effort for her to remember all of the gentle kisses and caresses that had been lavished on her.

"_That kind of attention is much easier to deal with, now anyway."_ Elphie chuckled to herself.

For a brief moment, as she was walking over to where Ran was already working, she found herself wanting to be with Glinda, instead of here, even if it meant boutiques and finger sandwiches.

X

"Alright ladies, I hear finger sandwiches and sweet tea calling my name." Glinda said as she walked up to the small group of her classmates.

"Hi Glinda." The girls chorused.

"Where's Elphaba?" Loma asked.

"She can't join us, unfortunately. She has to work in the laboratory today.

"Your roommate studies science?" Douil, one of the visiting seminar students asked.

"She is studying chemistry this summer, and was selected to work on a very important project." Glinda said proudly.

"Sounds difficult." Evuie, another seminar student frowned.

"And not like very much fun." Douil commented.

"Well she seems to like it, and she is good at it." Glinda said feeling a little defensive as she felt the reactions of her companions.

"I'm sure she is having more fun there. If I remember correctly, she does not care much for boutiques and spas does she?" Loma said.

"No not really." Glinda chuckled.

"And she has a tendency to make sales girls cry." She added laughing at a happy memory.

"Goodness!" Evuie said.

As the friends rode to the more upscale area of Shiz, the conversation turned away from Elphaba and onto clothes, shopping and boys.

X

While the group of young sorceresses indulged themselves with fancy sandwiches, light salads and decedent desserts at Ozma's Tea Room, Loma bragged on Hyrut and his summer internship. After which, Evuie casually mentioned that her fiancée, the prominent lawyer, had just acquired them a summer home in Neverdale, right on the south bank of Lake Chorge, and was recently appointed to the Wizard's Council. Pefina, one of the quieter of the group, brought up that she had gone out on a date the previous evening with Kiris, one of the up-and-coming and very cute seminar students, and the girl's wanted details. That conversation shifted seamlessly into other cute and available boys on campus and eventually to who Glinda might have her eye on. Glinda used her tried and true "concentrating on her studies" explanation, but how studies could be more important than finding the right man was a little beyond most of her group. She tried to change the subject by brining up the fact that her cousin-in-law worked at the Wizard's Palace and was liaison to the Council and that her cousin had been a visiting instructor. Luckily, two of the little gang had taken Jilla's other potions class and the subject turned to her and eventually back to magic topics. Glinda was enjoying herself to a certain extent, but realized that her life was now very different from what it had been and superficial conversations about boys, campus romances, social events and even the latest fashions no longer seemed to be the end all be all of her world.

"_Especially not boys."_ Glinda thought giggling to herself.

"So what's so amusing Glinda?" Loma said.

"Oh, nothing special. So ladies now that we are properly nourished what shall we tackle next, the boutiques or the salon?" Glinda chuckled knowing that this would shift the focus off of her.

And she was correct. After they settled the check, they debated which was more important, choosing a nail polish to go with a new outfit, or choosing a new outfit to match new nail polish.

X

"Elphaba, would you please go get me another sample." Ran said.

"Ran you are wasting the cultures, you have done the same experiment seven times, with the same results. Why don't you try something else besides the salts, an organic solvent perhaps? I suggest…"

"What is it with you and the organic solvents? " Ran sniped.

"It's not me, so far they have proven very effective with these cultures, but suit yourself." Elphaba said

She provide her stubborn lab partner with what he requested then went back to her assigned task, gathering data from the various experiments that were being conducted. She was working in the Biochemistry lab today and she was making the most of her time here. Biochemistry was shaping up to be one of her favorite fields of study. The topic as of late was enzyme catalysts and the effect of environment, things like temperature, salt and pH on enzymes. Elphie found everything about this fascinating. She knew that it was through attempts at understanding more about enzyme catalysts - what they are, what they do, and how they do it - that many advances in medicine and the life sciences had been brought about, and she was excited to be a part of it all. Her only problem was, as always, Ran. He was brilliant, but biochemistry was not his area of expertise and he was being overly cautious in his experiments. Or so Elphie thought.

"Elphaba, can I see you for a moment?" Professor Thiol said interrupting her thoughts.

"Certainly Professor, what do you need?" Elphie replied.

"I need you to tell me what in Oz you are doing?" He chuckled.

"Ran assigned me to collect data and organize it." Elphie replied.

"That is a task for the fresher assistants."

"I am a fresher." Elphie smiled.

"No you are a pending second year Advanced Scholar and Top Student. Why don't you go give that material to a real fresher, explain what your doing then met me over there." The professor said pointing to a group of scientists in one of the large glassed in areas.

"As you wish professor." Elphie said, wondering what was going on.

Elphie found an unoccupied assistant and assigned the data duties to him. He reacted to her request with a mix of awe and terror, which Elphie didn't really understand. After she explained her process, explained her notes and tried to calm the boy she went to meet the professor.

z

Elphie found out that she was being reassigned to work with a group that was going to be conducting experiments to determine thespecificity of enzymes they were investigating. She was absolutely thrilled with this new assignment because she knew that one of the properties of enzymes that makes them so important as diagnostic and research tools is the specificity they exhibit relative to the reactions they catalyze and that this research would be crucial to the project.

"Professor Thiol, I'm honored, but surely there are more qualified students." Elphie said hoping she had heard correctly.

"Nope." The professor chuckled

"You have amazing insights Elphaba and your instincts are uncanny. We need that here. As I'm sure you have figured out this project has expanded beyond the confines of the flu virus that attacked Shiz. We seem to be discovering things left and right. We need young blood, fresh thinking and approaches. And that my dear girl, is you." The professor said with a wide grin.

"What about Ran? He will not be pleased that I am working on such an important project and he is not." Elphie said.

"Oh don't worry about Ran, biochemistry is not his specialty, you know that. He is a good scientist, but not much of a leader. We are going to need a leader, an innovator." The professor smiled.

"But Professor I am not a leader, I'm a student." Elphaba said shocked.

"You might not be a leader now Elphaba, but you will be, trust me, you will be. Now come and let me introduce you to the gang."

Elphie went along with the professor, his casual and friendly manner the only thing allowing her to even barely be able to think clearly. This was what she had wanted, hands on work, testing and experimenting, finding out what works and what doesn't. She wanted to make a difference, and now she was being given the chance. And it frightened her. Professor Thiol had faith in her, as did her other professors, and many others. As did her precious Lyndie.

"_And I believe in you, although you never asked me to."_ She heard the sweet, slightly off key voice sing in her head, and it immediately calmed her enough to focus on what was going on.

X

The great salon first or boutique first debate was resolved, much to Glinda's amusement, by the fact that she suggested that they check with the salon to see when a convent time for all of them to be pampered together would be. As it turned out, later in the afternoon was the best salon time, so the five friends were now trying on clothes and shoes.

"Glinda that is a lovely charm bracelet, where did you get it?" Evuie asked.

"At the vendors fair yesterday, Elphaba and I went. Isn't it great?" Glinda said happily jingling the charms.

"You went down to that end of town to shop. Why?" Douil asked as she waved away a pair of shoes.

"Elphaba introduced me to that quaint area. I like it, I've found all sorts of nice things there." Glinda replied.

Loma looked at her in an odd way, but Glinda simply smiled in return and selected a pair of shoes.

Once Glinda had settled on a pale pink sundress, with a flowing skirt for herself, she went to examine a blouse she thought would suit Elphie. It was black silk, scooped neck, with a faint wavy pattern of dark blue and deep purple running through it. Elphie did not normally wear patterned clothing, but this was not a large or overwhelming one, and she thought it would go well with one of her skirts. In order to offset the elegance of the blouse she also selected a simple dark blue linen shirt.

"Don't tell me you are starting to dress like your roomie?" Loma said with feigned horror.

"Perish the thought." Glinda laughed.

"These are for my roomie."

"Why are you buying her clothes?" Loma asked curiously.

Glinda sighed, knowing that eventually something would cause Loma to start asking questions.

"Because I like to buy clothes, she doesn't and this shirt will look wonderful on her, don't you think?" Glinda grinned hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Glinda, it is not normal to buy your roommate clothes." Loma countered.

"Have you ever had a green skinned roommate who hates to shop and could care less about clothes in general. If I find something that does not clash with her, I buy it. " Glinda said irritably, feeling from her friend the things she was not voicing out loud.

"Glinda, I know how much you care for Elphaba, and it is obvious she considers you her best friend, but people are perceiving you as something different." Loma said gently.

"Loma, I'm sorry if being my friend is causing you distress…" Glinda started.

"I did not say that, I like Elphaba, you know that. I just don't want people to think you are something you are not."

"I have no control over what people think, nor do I particularly care. And I am not about to let other people's perceptions dictate my friendships. I value yours Loma, I do, but I'm not willing to change my relationship with one friend in order to hold on to another." Glinda said seriously.

"I am not asking you to, so stop putting words in my mouth, alright. And in spite of what you think, perceptions are important. And I arranged something that just might help you out." Loma smiled.

"Ladies, listen up." She said taking Glinda's hand and dragging her over to the group.

"What did you do?" Glinda said warily.

"You'll see." Loma winked at her friend.

Z

"Remember the note I gave to the messenger when we first got here. Well I got a response. We now have reservations at Vesyut's and some of the boys are going to join us, including Kiris, Pefina." Loma said proudly.

"Our girl's day out will conclude with a small party of sorts. You may properly thank me now." She added with a laugh and a bow.

Glinda groaned as the other girls squealed and giggled with delight over this unexpected surprise.

"Loma what about Hyrut? He won't mind you being in the company of other boys." Glinda asked.

"It's not like I'm going on a date, I will not even be dancing and will be in a amply chaperoned group, so no. Evuie, are you alright with this though?"

"Yep.. Let the unattached among us, have fun while the attached keep tabs and dream of those they are attached too." Evuie laughed.

Glinda knew that Elphie would be in the lab until late, and she felt nothing scheming or deceptive from Loma, only concern for her welfare. So Glinda decided to go with the group. It would appease Loma, at least for a time and she was sure she could deflect any attentions directed specifically at her. But she decided to hedge her bets anyway.

"This sounds like fun girls, I'll arrange for my driver to come for us at a reasonable hour." Glinda offered

"You have a driver?" Evuie asked, sounding very impressed.

"For awhile now. I go to art classes two nights a week at the Arts Center and Elphaba and I go to concerts and such. So yes I have a driver, my parents really like the idea." Glinda said truthfully, if a little incompletely.

"We can just catch a cab." Loma said.

"It's a school night, in case you have forgotten and I prefer to have a set time to leave, besides I have a roommate who will worry if I am out too late. No one has to come with me if they do not wish, but I will request a cab big enough for us all." Glinda said maturely.

"Actually that does sound good, we do have a quiz in the morning." Douil reminded them.

Glinda smiled and went to pen a note to Mr. Frama.

X

Elphie was in Professor Thiol's private conference room with the rest of the research group to which she had been assigned. She was by far the youngest, but luckily, not the only female. Dr. Mayia Hoyiol

From the Vinkus Research Institute saved her from that. Professor Thiol had introduced everyone, ushered them to his conference room, took lunch orders then presented them with binders full of research that they were to analyze before they got started in the lab tomorrow. The professor had kindly taken her aside and explained that this was normal protocol when a group from varying backgrounds started a project. He also had told her to just pay attention and not be afraid to ask questions because they all were aware that she was a student involved in her first major project. He also advised her to speak her mind, offer up ideas and suggestions, because brainstorming was an important part of the process and they wanted her insights. He tried very hard to make her comfortable, but it had not worked very well.

She was overwhelmed and felt very out of her league amongst all of these gifted scientists. She knew that Lofier was arriving tomorrow and was consulting with this group and that made her feel a little better.

She tried to pretend that this was just another class and concentrated on what was being discussed. She took notes, asked questions and soon she was completely immersed in research on enzyme catalysts.

X

The young sorceresses had been pampered with facials and were now getting manicures. Glinda sighed happily as her hands were immersed in the warm water. She thought of the warm oil massages she had gotten with Elphie and really wanted to share that, but knew that would be cause for more inquiries about her love, and since Loma seemed to have settled down, she didn't want to get things stirred up again. So she tuned back into the conversation of various social events of the season, of which the Upland Manor Ball was one. The girls wanted to know about the dresses and the cute boys she danced with. They also wanted details on the fabulous Byjon. Glinda happily supplied details, effortlessly and consciously slipping into her young social butterfly role, very aware that it really was now just a role.

Soon the five friends were thoroughly pampered, changed into their new outfits and ready for a fancy dinner out. The salon had been most gracious in supplying things for hair and make up and there was a jewelry swap, so everyone was coordinated. Glinda had enjoyed the pampering and was determined to enjoy the evening, even if this was Loma's way of trying to fix her up.

"_I'm already fixed and doing just fine."_ Glinda thought to herself.

z

The boys were waiting for them at the restaurant and Loma was quick to make introductions. It turns out that her "date" was also Gillkineese.

"Tozian has asked about you, isn't he handsome? And he is from Gillkin and from a family of sorcerers, you two will have lots to talk about." Loma said happily after the boys left them in the lounge to go get drinks.

"Loma, I do not wish to be set up… I've told you this." Glinda sighed.

"No set up my friend, just two Gillkineese sorcerers having a meal and good conversation." Loma said with a broad grin.

"Uh-huh." Glinda said rolling her eyes.

X

The review of the research flew by and before Elphie knew it, dinner was being brought in and everyone got up to take a break, except Elphie who was deciphering an equation that had been written on the board.

"My dear, brilliant young minds need more than equational nourishment." Dr. Hoyiol said with a chuckle at her own humor and taking the chalk from Elphie's hand, startling her.

"Come and eat, and tell me how the next governor of Munchkinland came to be a brilliant chemist." The woman said kindly.

Elphie looked at her in astonishment, but followed her to a table outside near the building.

"Hello Mayia, Elphaba." Professor Thiol said coming over to their table.

"I see you two are getting better aquatinted.

"Yes we are, she is a fascinating young lady, and sharp too." The older woman laughed.

"Well, this sharp, fascinating young lady has two more hours to work with you all, then I am sending her to her room." The professor chuckled.

"Bur Professor, I need…"

"No buts Elphaba, I have kept you too long already. You are in a graduate level class, doing graduate level work, but you are not graduate level age. You need a break and rest. No arguments. Besides Lofier will kill me if I burn out his favorite budding young chemist." The professor said firmly, but kindly.

"May I at least take some of the work with me, please?" Elphaba asked.

"I will send some calculations for you to go over, if you promise not to stay up all night working on them." Dr. Hoyiol said.

"I promise." Elphie smiled.

Elphie read and discussed and worked very hard and the two hours flew by. True to his word Professor Thiol ushered her out of the conference room with a chuckled admonishment that he expected back there in the morning, bright eyed and ready to tackle some enzymes.

Elphie stopped by the café for something to drink, half hoping that Glinda was in their room already because she missed her terribly, and half hoping that she wasn't so she could review. As it happened. Glinda was not home yet, so Elphie settled in her chair to read over the work.

X

Dinner was a lovely affair, with lots of laughter and casual conversations. Tozian asked Glinda for a dance, but she politely declined much to Loma's dismay. But they did talk, and found out that they did have some things in common. They compared magical family notes and laughed at each other's unreliable magical relative stories. Glinda found herself actually liking this boy and enjoying his company very much. He was smart, funny, and polite and she felt no inappropriateness from him at all, although it was clear that he was interested in her. When she was informed that Mr. Frama was waiting she was actually sorry to see the evening end, but at the same time realized how much she missed Elphie. It was a confusing combination of feelings.

They all rode back together, talking and laughing together as a group. After they were all unloaded from the carriage, Tozian asked very gallantly if he could give Glinda a good night kiss. She offered him her hand with a smile, and he held her gaze just a beat longer than was proper. Slightly flustered, she thanked him for the lovely evening and interesting conversation and bid him goodnight.

She hung back, because Mr. Frama had motioned to her.

"Is everything alright Miss Glinda? Miss Elphaba is well?" The concerned man asked.

"Oh yes Mr. Frama, she is fine, She had laboratory duty today, that's all." Glinda smiled.

The man looked at her and nodded. Glinda patted the horse, thanked Mr. Frama for his concern and for taking excellent care of her and headed up to her room hoping Elphie was there and trying to refocus her mind off of the look that Tozian had given her.

X

"Elphie!" Glinda squealed when she opened the door and saw her love sitting in her chair.

"Lyndie." Elphie smiled and started to get up.

But she was not quick enough and was gently pounced on by a bubbly blonde who kissed her as though they had not seen each other all week, instead of all day.

"Hello to you too." Elphie grinned when she finally had control of her mouth.

"How was your day my love? Did you miss me?" Glinda said happily settling in on Elphie's lap and taking off her glasses.

"I did actually, at one point saw this specimen in somebody's petri dish that wriggled, just like you do when you pull a dress over your head." Elphie smiled.

"Are you comparing me to a bacteria?" Glinda pouted.

"It wasn't bacteria my sweet it was… never mind. It was adorable and reminded me that I was apart from the person I love more than anything." Elphie chuckled, knowing that if Glinda was still on her lap, that she needed some coddling for one reason or another.

"Now, tell me about your day, and show me what you bought for me." Elphie said then kissed her lightly.

Glinda shifted so that all of her weight was not on Elphie's legs and told her about the luncheon and the conversations, and about trying not to get upset about things. She did start to cry a little when she told Elphie about her conversation with Loma and the set up dinner at Vesyut's and how she had had a good time with Tozian.

Elphie simply held her and listened until she got through all of the distressing elements of her day.

"Lyndie, I think you handled everything just perfectly. And I'm sorry Loma put you in that position."

"You are not upset?" Lyndie said.

"Upset? That you had a good time with some one? Of course not, my sweet. Now what's the matter?"

"He was interested in me Elphie, He asked for a kiss goodnight and I gave him my hand, and he looked at me. The intensity of his gaze, and his genuine liking of me startled me a little." Glinda said miserably.

"Should I be concerned?" Elphie asked earnestly.

"No, Elphie of course not!" Glinda said emphatically

"It just took me aback. I think."

"Then all is well." Elphie smiled and pulled Glinda into a kiss.

"Lyndie, I am not well versed in these things at all, but I have a theory. The boys on this campus have been and will continue to be interested in you. You are smart, funny, bubbly and beautiful beyond belief. I know that we had a major fight about this, but I am not threatened by any of that, because I know you love me. Besides, if I were jealous of all of that, I would be forced to spend all of my time beating up boys. A girl could get a reputation that way." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda smiled, kissed the chuckling mouth and snuggled.

"Your theory?" She said.

"Is that you have not been in such close proximity with a boy who was interested in you since you became an empath…perhaps you were just channeling him." Elphie said reasonably.

"That does make sense, I guess." Glinda said getting off of Elphie's lap.

"I am not upset about your interactions with that boy, my precious, I promise." Elphie said following her up and pulling her close.

"Please do not be upset about it either."

Glinda curled against Elphie's chest and indicated that she wanted to be held. Elphie obliged her and held her close, rocking her gently.

"Lyndie is this about that boy or about Loma?" Elphie asked at last.

"I'm not sure, Loma mostly I guess. I think I'll talk to Dr. Bikloam about the channeling thing. Is that alright Elphie?"

"You never need to ask me that Lyndie, you know that." Elphie said gently peeling Glinda off of her chest and looking deeply into her eyes.

"You talk to your counselor about anything you need to, whenever you need to. Anything at all, I insist on it."

"I know Elphie, I just needed to hear it I guess." Glinda sighed.

Elphie held her for awhile longer and they talked a little more about Loma, until Glinda had worked through the confusion a little further then Elphie asked to see her new outfit.

"I didn't buy you an outfit smartie." Glinda said

Elphie arched her eyebrow and looked at her in true astonishment.

"I bought you shirts." She giggled.

Glinda made Elphie try on her shirts, which was done with plenty of eye rolling and a little sarcasm, but in the end Elphie admitted that she liked them. Glinda happily told Elphie about shopping, twirled in her new dress and shoes, showed off her manicure and remembered that she was wearing Loma's earrings and Pefina's necklace and Douil had her things, except for the charm bracelet. Elphie was very amused at the jewelry exchange and Glinda explained that desperate times called for desperate measures.

They talked more about the salon time and the salesgirls as they got ready for bed

"You know I thought earlier today, that I would honestly rather spend the day with you, at the boutiques and eat sandwiches made of fingers, than be in the lab. But I see know that the lab was defiantly a better choice." Elphie chuckled as the climbed into Glinda's bed for a little snuggling.

"Mean green thing." Glinda huffed as she took Elphie's fingers.

" And they are not made of fingers. I missed you too though." She sighed.

"So Miss Chemist, what did you do today?" Glinda said after a time

"I studied your favorite thing, chemical reactions."

"Sounds interesting." Glinda smiled.

"Oh it is, very. I'm working with enzymes, proteins and they are very active. They cause things to happen and like to be attached to something.

"Really?" Glinda smiled, liking the way Elphie had started to simplify her explanations even if some accuracy got lost in the process.

"Yes. Now, some of these enzymes are very selective in their bonding, but some are quite promiscuous." Elphie chuckled.

"Promiscuous, huh?" Glinda giggled.

"Those suckers will bond with just about anything." Elphie smiled, liking her own little joke.

"Sounds like things are getting pretty frisky in that lab of yours." Glinda giggled.

"You should see what happens when one of them sets of a chain reaction." Elphie said.

"Oooooh, intriguing. So that means that getting frisky in the lab is a perfectly normal occurrence." Glinda said shifting to kiss Elphie.

"Well apparently it is for enzymes." Elphie smiled.

"Well, If I remember my basic biology, don't enzymes have something to do with cells." Glinda said tracing Elphie's lips.

"Yes they do, put simply, they cause reactions."

"And aren't we made up of cells that contain those frisky little enzymes causing all those reactions." Glinda said quietly, nibbling Elphie's ear.

"That would be true, we are." Elphie sighed.

"Then friskiness is to be expected and friskiness in the lab would be very normal." Glinda grinned.

"An interesting premise. And a possible research question," Elphie smiled.

"Does having an abundance of enzymes that produce secondary metabolites, and are therefore known as promiscuous, cause increased friskiness in teenaged girls?" She chuckled then kissed Glinda deeply.

"The things I do in the name of science." Glinda sighed when they parted, then returned the fervent kiss.


	107. Chapter 107

Glinda awoke with a start, her heart pounding. Her breathing was strained, she was sweating and she was incredibly aroused. She sat up in bed trying to get a hold of herself, before Elphie heard her and woke up.

She very quietly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Carefully, she closed the door then splashed cold water on her face and tried to stop trembling.

"It's okay Glinda, calm down." She whispered to her reflection.

"You have had sexual dreams before."

She took a deep breath.

"_But not like this, with somebody other than Elphie."_ She thought miserably.

Glinda sat on the edge of the tub, trying to figure things out. She was confused. She wanted to wake Elphie, be held and told it was all right.

"How can I explain this to her? What if she was right when she said I deserved conventional? What if that is really what I want?" She was talking to herself in a rush of words.

Finally she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Stop this right this instant, Glinda Upland. This very instant!" She said quietly, but firmly to her reflection.

"The girl you are very much in love with, and to whom you are sexually attracted is asleep in the room. So you had a dream about someone else, I'll bet it happens all the time." She said reasonably.

"_But what if it doesn't?"_ She thought miserably.

She was just getting ready for another round of convincing herself when she heard a light tapping on the door.

"Lyndie, are you alright?" She heard the soft version of Elphie's grumpy; someone woke me up voice.

Glinda had a moment of panic, not knowing what to do. Elphie pushed open the door and looked in

"Lyndie?" She said.

"I'm heading back to bed now, it's okay." Glinda said.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Elphie said gently.

"Not exactly." Glinda responded

"_Although it may as well have been."_ She thought.

Elphie pulled Glinda close and held her. Glinda melted into her, knowing that this was what was real, and the other was just a dream.

"Come my sweet." Elphie said after giving her a gentle kiss.

"I'll share your bed." She helped Glinda back to bed, got in beside her and pulled her into a snuggle.

"Do you need to talk about it Lyndie?" Elphie murmured.

"No. I have everything I need right here. I love you very much Elphie." Glinda replied.

"And I love you very much." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's cheek.

Elphie eventually feel back to sleep, but Glinda was still struggling with her thoughts. She knew that she should have told Elphie, but she did not want to hurt her. She needed answers first. So she decided that first thing in the morning she would ask Dr. Bikloam about the channeling.

z

"Bye Elphie." Glinda said sleepily as she saw her love pick up her book satchel and head for the door.

""I'm sorry I woke you my sweet." Elphie said putting her bag down and going over to the bed.

She sat down beside Glinda, who sat up.

"You didn't."

"Lyndie are you sure you are alright? You were up last night and now this." Elphie said pulling the sleepy blonde close to her.

"Honestly Elphie, I don't know. I'm going to talk to my counselor first thing." Glinda said with her head on Elphie's shoulder.

"Is this about that boy from last night?" Elphie asked

"Yes, it is." Glinda said, afraid to say more.

" My sweet, I'll skip my morning class and stay with until you go to see Dr. Bikloam." Elphie said stroking Glinda's hair.

Glinda pulled away from Elphie with tears in her eyes.

"Oh how I love you, but no. I am all right, just tired. Please go to class." Glinda smiled.

"I am going to get dressed and leave very soon anyway."

Elphie looked at her love carefully then pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Whatever is going on Lyndie, it will be okay, I promise. I know that there is something you are not telling me, and that is fine. I love you. You just do what you need to work it out." Elphie said when they parted.

"Elphie, I'm not hiding things from you, I just don't know how to talk about this." Glinda said

"My sweet, when I was in deep distress and did not know how to proceed, you told me to talk to your mother, because you did not know how to help me. Go talk to your counselor. If you think that is the best thing for you, I support you." Elphie said affectionately.

Glinda smiled at her love and kissed her again.

"I don't know if it is the best, and perhaps I am being very unfair to both of us, but it is all I can think of to do right now. Thank you for loving me and trusting me so much." Glinda said leaning in to Elphie to be held just a moment longer.

"Now go my love. For all I know the Chemistry Department may have search parties out looking for you already." Glinda chuckled.

"You severely overplay my importance around there. " Elphie smiled.

"Okay, maybe not search parties, but they will wonder about you." Glinda smiled.

"I am certain they wonder about me anyway." Elphie laughed getting up.

Glinda followed her up and gave her a big hug and a lingering kiss.

"I wish we had more time together today, me going to art class early, with Dani and you having to work through lunch…." Glinda let her voice trail off and sighed.

"My precious, we will talk all night if you wish, I will even skip lab and accompany you to the Arts Center if you'd like. I am yours, and at your disposal." Elphie grinned and bowed.

Glinda giggled but tried to look very serious.

"Then I command you to, kiss me, get your beautiful bottom to class, escort me to my carriage later, escort me home after class, then kiss me passionately." Glinda said as she tried to stifle a giggle.

"Your wish…wishes, are my command." Elphie grinned and pulled Glinda into a very slow kiss.

"And now, my bottom, and the rest of me will get to class." She chuckled.

Elphie picked up her book bag then looked at her love, still seeing distress in her eyes.

"I love you Lyndie, send for me if you need me." Elphie said seriously, wondering what was really going on.

"I love you too, and I am fine, more confused than anything. It will be okay. Now go and peek in on some of those frisky little enzymes." Glinda giggled.

"I'll give them your best regards." Elphie grinned.

Then she gave Glinda a final quick kisses and left.

X

Glinda felt better. Elphie knew something was up, but was supporting her decision to talk to Dr. Bikloam first. She got ready very quickly went to grab something from the café and went to the sorcery building.

Elphie hurried to her class and was mortified to see the class in the midst of a pop quiz.

"I apologize for being tardy Professor." She said quietly.

"I was beginning to wonder what happened to you. Take this, finish as much as you can in time remaining." He said handing Elphie a quiz booklet.

"Thank you." She responded and hurried back to her workstation.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence Elphaba." Ran said sarcastically.

"Good morning to you too Ran." Elphie said sweetly

Elphie turned in her quiz when time was called fifteen minutes later. Much to her own surprise she had completed it. Her surprise, but not to her professor's. The class went out on a break and Elphie thought about running over to the Sorcery Building to check on Glinda but was sidetracked by a familiar voice.

"Hello Elphaba my child." Mr. Kwenyo said.

" Mr. Kwenyo, what are you doing here?" Elphie said embracing her old friend.

"I was asked to be the apothecarial consultant on this demonstration project, I must have forgotten to mention it." The Munchkin said with a chuckle and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"You must have." Elphie said with a grin.

"I hear that you are the biochemist on the enzyme catalyst team. We will be working some together."

"Really? That's wonderful Mr. Kwenyo, but I'm just a student, not the biochemist. I am not sure why I have been given this responsibility, I am only 19, but I am enjoying this very much." Elphie said slightly flustered.

"And all reports indicate that you are proving to be a very capable biochemist and are proving yourself very worthy of whatever responsibilities they give you. I am very proud of you." The man smiled warmly.

"Well there is my favorite budding young scientist." Lofier said coming up to Elphie and the apothecary.

"Hello Elphaba, it is so good to see you again. And hello again Paszor."

"Hello Lofier." Elphie said with a smile.

"Yes, hello again Lofier." Mr. Kwenyo said with a smile.

"You two are aquatinted?" Elphie asked.

"Only recently, because of the project." The Munchkin smiled.

"And we were thrilled to find out that we already had something in common." Lofier grinned.

"But n now you best go and join your classmates in the lab." He added.

Elphie smiled and headed into the classroom, starting to feel a little bit better about being a part of this new project team.

"Don't tell me you know Master Apothecary Kwenyo also." Ran said as she sat down.

"He is an old friend, yes."

"No wonder you got the prime research assignment." He sneered

"Connections."

"All right ladies and gentleman, please take your seats." Professor Thiol said before Elphie could respond.

"I want to introduce you all to the project consultants. They will be working closely with us for the duration of the project. This is Dr. Jahio Lofier, from Gillkin. He will be overseeing the work of the chemists. This is Dr. Gho Bedaw from Quox and he will be overseeing the biologists. And this is Master Apothecary Paszor Kwenyo, from right here in Shiz. He will be overseeing the work of the botanists and act as resident apothecary. All three will be working closely with the enzyme team."

There was a round of applause then the three consultants spent the rest of the morning discussing their part of this now large scale project and how they were all intertwined.

X

Glinda was very distressed that Dr. Bikloam was not in her office and she was having trouble focusing in class. Loma had asked her questions about how she liked Tozian, causing her even more distress. After a time she was unable to concentrate on class and block out her classmate's combined emotions and she asked to be excused to the empath room.

"Glinda, is everything alright? Your professor said that you were being hit in class." Dani said.

"I'm fine. I wasn't getting hit, I just was having trouble blocking the class out." Glinda said.

"You haven't had that trouble in awhile." Dani said concerned.

"I know, I'm just a little out of sorts, and Dr. Bikloam is not in." Glinda sighed.

"I know, she got called out to the primary school. Is there anything I can do to help?" Dani asked sincerely.

Glinda hadn't considered talking to anyone else but her counselor, because Elphie was involved, but Dani was older and she did know about her and Elphie.

"Actually, I would like to talk to you about something…it's personal." Glinda said quietly.

"Are you and Elphaba having problems?" Dani asked kindly.

"Oh no, we are fine. But it does concern her, sort of. Do you think we could talk tonight, since we are going to the Arts Center early?" Glinda asked nervously.

"Of course Glinda, whatever I can do to help." Dani smiled.

"Now, if you think you can handle it, go join your classmates for lunch."

"I think I'm alright. Thank you Dani." Glinda smiled back.

"You are very welcome." Dani replied smiling at her young and obviously confused friend.

X

The afternoon passed by quickly for both girls. Elphie hurried across campus to pick up Glinda and take her to met Dani at the carriage. Glinda was looking forward to her few precious moments with Elphie, but hoped she would not ask about her session with Dr. Bikloam.

"Mmmmmmmm. Again please." Glinda said after Elphie kissed her hello.

Elphie obliged, adding a gentle caress and pulling Glinda into a hug afterward.

"How was your morning Elphie?" Glinda asked, handing Elphie her art satchel and adding the sketchpad from the coffee table.

"Remember I told you that Lofier was one of my project consultants." Elphie said as they walked downstairs.

"Uh-huh. Did you get to see him today?" Glinda smiled.

"I did, briefly. And one of the other consultants as well. I was surprised to see that Mr. Kwenyo is a consultant too." Elphie grinned.

"Elphie really? You get to work with Mr. K?" Glinda said wiggling with excitement.

"Apparently. His presence was very comforting to me. I feel so far out of my depth." Elphie said.

"I know you do my love." Glinda said quietly as they walked up to the carriage.

"I'm glad Mr. K. will be there for you."

"Me too. Did you get a chance to talk to your counselor?" Elphie asked

"No she was called away." Glinda said.

"Oh Lyndie I'm sorry yo…"

"Hi!" Manif said as they walked up at the same time Mr. Frama pulled up.

"Hi Manif, Hi Dani." Elphie said.

"Good evening Mr. Frama." Glinda said.

"Good evening everyone." The driver smiled.

"Bring these lovely ladies back to us safe and sound Mr. Frama." Manif said after he helped Dani and Glinda into the carriage.

"You can count on it." The driver smiled.

After a round of good-byes the carriage pulled away and Manif goaded Elphie into having dinner with him. They went up to the counter to order because Elphie did not have much time.

"So what are you mad scientists concocting over there in that lab." Manif said as he set down the tray with their food then seated Elphie.

"Trying to find a cure for not funniness." Elphie said seriously.

"Ah, good. Then there may be hope for you yet." Manif grinned.

"Doubtful. It will only work on people who think they are funny. I have no such delusions." Elphie countered.

Manif smiled warmly at his friend.

"So how are you green girl?" He asked then took a big bite of beef and noodles.

For about half an hour Manif and Elphie shared some lighthearted conversation about their studies and their loves.

z

"Glinda, I don't want to push you, but it is obvious you need to talk. What can I do to help?" Dani said after a time of watching Glinda play with her food. They had been sitting in one of the Gallery Café's nooks for quite awhile.

"I'm sorry Dani, I know I asked, but … I don't know." Glinda sighed.

"Glinda, If this has to do with you and Elphaba, it's ok. No judgement here, remember." Dani smiled.

"Only indirectly. May I ask you a personal…very personal question?" Glinda said quietly feeling very, very nervous.

"Of course, go ahead." Dani said sincerely.

Glinda swallowed hard and fidgeted in her seat. Dani reached over and patted her hand.

"Out with it." She said with a smile.

"Do you ever have dreams about someone other than Manif. Sexual dreams." Glinda said quietly, blushing deeply.

Dani looked at her young friend and smiled.

"Yes, I have, on occasion. There is a butcher near my home that pops up occasionally, and another student here at Shiz that has made an appearance." Dani chuckled.

"Are you attracted to them?" Glinda asked.

"In my waking state no, not really. They are handsome, but no. Tell me what happened Glinda, It is obvious you are very upset. Does this have to do with the girl's night out last night?"

"You know about that?" Glinda groaned.

"Word travels fast." Dani smiled.

"Loma introduced me to a boy from Gillkin, and we hit it off. He was funny and smart. When we were dropped off, he asked for a kiss and I presented him with my hand. He caught my gaze and it lingered just a bit long. It disquieted me." Glinda said quietly

"Did you tell Elphaba?"

"I did and she wasn't concerned at all, except that I was upset. She thought my disquiet might be from channeling his emotions as mine." Glinda answered.

"That's possible. If you were channeling him and if you and Elphaba…well acted like girlfriends last night." She felt badly when Glinda blushed.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to embarrass you. You're an empath, you may have been channeling a lot of charged up energy." Dani said.

"I didn't think about that, but why him?" Glinda asked.

"Why the butcher? He has a fantastic rear end, but still. Who knows? I'm guessing that you are so used to Elphaba's emotions that you can now differentiate them from yours fairly well. His were new and fresh in your subconscious." Dani offered.

"My mother explained these kinds of dreams to me and I have had them before, but when I met Elphie….well …" Glinda said.

"It's alright. I understand." Dani smiled.

"I had the same wonderful problem with Manif."

"Look, I know that Manif has had dreams of other girls, but he loves and is attracted to me. Just as I am to him. Fantasies are just that, fantasies. Have you told Elphaba about the dream?" Dani continued.

"Not yet. I wanted some answers first. We had a major blow up over her thinking I deserved something more conventional. It was very complicated and we worked it through, but I don't want to hurt her." Glinda said miserably.

"Do you think she will react badly?" Dani asked.

"No it's not that. I just wanted to make sure that there wasn't something wrong with me."

"There is nothing wrong with you Glinda. Girls dream all the time, it means nothing. Honestly, I think your empath powers, and the fact that you were set up with a boy who you just happened to get along with brought about the whole thing. I think you will feel better when you talk to Elphaba." Dani said reassuringly.

"So having sex dreams about someone other than your partner happens to other people." Glinda said beginning to feel better.

"Yep." Dani smiled.

"And it doesn't mean that you want to be with them."

"Not usually, and in your case I would say defiantly not. I have never seen two people more meant to be together…not even Manif and me." Dani laughed.

Glinda considered this as she and Dani finished up their meal.

"You look more relaxed." Dani smiled.

"Thank you Dani for sharing personal things with me. It really helped." Glinda said sincerely.

"I'm glad, and anytime. I know it's not like you can sit around gabbing with Loma and the girls." She smiled.

"I just wish Loma would back off." Glinda said a little more testily than she had intended.

"I'm sorry, I know she means well, and wants me to be happy. We just can't tell people yet." She added.

"I understand that Glinda and I agree. But there are rumors floating about, speculation." Dani said.

"I know, Loma's told me. I can't do anything about it though. Although I had hoped that the "we are roommates and best friends" thing would hold longer than it did." Glinda sighed.

"I think it still does for the most part. It's just Loma is a good friend and she is there when we go to parties and such, I think that is when the chemistry between you two is more apparent." Dani said truthfully.

"What should we do?" Glinda sighed again.

"Personally, I do not think you should do anything, or stop doing anything. I think you two are remarkably discreet, but unfortunately, discretion can only cover so much." Dani smiled.

"True, and honestly if Elphie were not so reserved and private, we would be in serious trouble." Glinda chuckled as the two friends walked to the studio.

X

"This analysis looks good Elphaba, very good." Lofier said.

"Thank you Lofier, but I don't think this data is correct. They had been anticipating linkage specificity and this appears to be group specific." Elphie said

She had been working on an experiment all evening and not getting the results she had hoped and it was frustrating her.

"Hmmm. Well tomorrow is a new day and the samples will still be here. Why don't you call it a night?"

"But I still have an hour left on my shift." Elphie protested.

"And you have also been working without a break for a very long time. Don't think I do not notice these things young lady. " The man smiled.

"Now get this experiment put away and go home. I'm sure your roommate is waiting."

"Glinda has an art class at the Arts Center tonight." Elphie said as she started to put her things away.

"May I at least take these calculations with me and review them." Elphie asked.

"Absolutely not, I'm sure you have homework to occupy your time. This will keep, but if it makes you feel better I will look it over for you."

"I would like that very much." Elphie said.

After she dealt with her experiments and put away her gear she headed out into the warm night. She tried to clear her mind of her frustrations with the experiment and focus on Glinda, hoping she was all right. She had about half an hour before Glinda returned, so she decided to make their room relaxing and welcoming for her, in case she needed to talk. Elphie got a treat and drinks from the café, then went and lit their candle, put on some quiet music and took her hair out of it's bun.

z

Did Mr. Frama drop Dani of at Manif's?" Elphie asked as she and Glinda walked to the dorm.

"Uh-huh. They had some work to do for tomorrow. How are things in that lively lab of yours?"

"Oh we have enzymes bonding away, but I can't seem to get mine to behave as they are supposed to." Elphie smiled.

"Not frisky enough?" Glinda giggled.

"No they are appropriately frisky, just not in the right way." Elphie chuckled.

"Hmmm, seems to be a trend." Glinda said.

"I don't follow my sweet." Elphie said as she opened their door.

"Oh Elphie, music and our candle…and cake! What a lovely surprise." Glinda squealed as she walked in.

As soon as Elphie put her satchel down Glinda put herself into the arms she adored.

"Lyndie?…" Elphie started.

"We'll talk, but first, I think you have one more royal edict to fulfill."

"I do?" Elphie teased.

"Let's see, kiss, bottom to class, carriage, carriage, kiss. Oh that's it!" She chuckled.

"You spent way to much time with those confused enzymes." Glinda said pretending to sound annoyed.

"Lofier basically said the same thing." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a gentle lingering kiss that slowly deepened.

"How'd I do? Edict fulfilled?" Elphie said after a very long time.

"That was adequate" Glinda giggled curling against Elphie.

"Can we have a dance before we talk?" She said quietly.

Elphie danced her over to the victrola and put on their waltz. They danced together quietly with Glinda spending most of the time against Elphie's chest.

"Lyndie, whatever it is, it will be alright. Talk to me…please." Elphie said gently after the song ended.

Glinda pulled Elphie over to her bed in the nook and they arranged themselves in their discussion position. They could look at one another and Glinda could play with Elphie's fingers, but they were not snuggling. Glinda had been feeling better, more confidants about her dream, but now sitting here with the girls she loved, she was nervous.

"Elphie." She said at last.

"I had a dream about the boy I was with last night. A sexual dream."

She looked into Elphie's eyes, waiting for what she had said to register. Elphie arched her eyebrows in surprise, but otherwise did not react.

"And that is what you wanted to talk to Dr. Bikloam about." Elphie said calmly.

"Yes, I wanted to see if it was because I was channeling him…like you suggested."

"But your counselor was not available." Elphie said, still not sure she was understanding

"I know. I…I talked to Dani." Glinda said softly.

"You told Dani…why not just talk to me?" Elphie said trying to decide if she was irritated of confused.

"I was so confused, and I didn't want to hurt you. I just needed to know if there was something wrong with me. Elphie, I'm sorry." Glinda said in rush of words, tears streaming down her face.

Elphie pulled Glinda close and held her until her tears abated.

"I felt so guilty Elphie, and confused. I had to talk to someone who might be able to give me an answer as to why I dreamed about Tozian." Glinda said with several sniffles and a hiccup.

"Lyndie, I can't say I understand this, but it's okay." Elphie said wiping stray tears from her love's cheeks.

"Just tell me what you and Dani talked about."

Glinda needed to feel Elphie very badly and put herself into Elphie's arms, hoping she would be allowed to stay. Elphie pulled her into a snuggle gave her the fingers of one hand and stroked her hair with the other.

"I asked her if she ever had a sexual dream about someone other than Manif." Glinda began.

"Really? You asked that?" Elphie asked.

"I did, and she answered with no hesitation." Glinda replied.

She kissed Elphie's fingers and related her entire conversation with Dani and the thoughts she had had right after she woke up. Elphie listened intently, kissing Glinda's head or stroking her cheek every so often, to provide her with reassurance.

"So Dani thinks that you having a sexual dream about that boy is because you were channeling him and fooling around with me." Elphie said when she was finished.

"Basically. Elphie please don't be angry with me… please."

"My sweet, I am not angry, not at all. The general conscious seems to be that you were channeling the desire of Tozian. And unless we need to have a different sort of talk, you have no desire to…"

"Elphie! Absolutely not. I love you and you are the only person I ever want to share my bed." Glinda said almost hysterically, sitting up.

"Lyndie I know that, I do. I'm a little confused though. If Dani says it is normal to have those sorts of dreams apart from your partner, I accept that. I don't really understand it, but then again, I haven't really understood the few I have had." Elphie smiled.

"I don't want to dream of anyone but you Elphie." Glinda said unhappily.

"I can honestly say, I think that I would prefer that as well. And I think it is safe to say, if I ever have an interesting dream about someone else, things will not be nearly this calm." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda smiled in spite of herself and snuggled in closer to Elphie, who held her tightly.

"Well you are around those frisky little enzymes all day, anything is possible." Glinda giggled, then sobered.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. Are we all right Elphie? " She asked in a whisper.

"What? Lyndie of course we are." She maneuvered Glinda up so they could see each other.

"I am a little confused, but not angry. And I don't want you to feel guilty or be upset. I love you more than anything." Elphie said seriously.

"I'm confused too, but I'm not upset any more. Dani said I would feel better after I talked to you."

"Dani is a very smart girl." Elphie said.

"And maybe, if either of us is still having trouble with this, we can talk to my mother when she gets here in a few days." Glinda said laying her head on Elphie's shoulders.

"I think that is a very good idea." Elphie said gently caressing her back.

"Now, I may not be your dream boy, but I have it on good authority that I kiss very well." Elphie said slyly.

"Don't tease me you mean green thing." Glinda pouted.

"Oh I wasn't teasing. Allow me to show you." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda giggled and Elphie gently pushed her down onto the pillow, while kissing her softly. For a long while they shared a variety of kisses and caresses.

"You really weren't teasing were you? Glinda giggled when they parted.

"As you get to know me better, you will discover that I never tease." Elphie said seriously.

"Now, let me go run you a bath, with some purple bottle mixture." She added as Glinda rolled her eyes.

"That sounds heavenly. Thank you Elphie, for trying to understand and make it okay."

"Lyndie, I am trying. And I want everything for you to be okay, and will always try to make it such."

"Well giving me lots of energy to channel tonight is a dandy try." Glinda giggled, pulling her into another kiss.

"You know Lyndie, the lines between our week nights and weekends seems to be getting blurry." Elphie smiled when the parted.

"You noticed that too?" Glinda giggled.

"Why don't I go run you that nice hot bath, before it gets any blurrier." Elphie chuckled giving Glinda a kiss as she crawled over her and out of bed.

"Elphie?" Glinda said and Elphie turned towards her.

"Make it lukewarm please." She added with a sheepish grin.


	108. Chapter 108

"_Shhhhhhh my love you're alright. You're safe; it's just a dream. You're safe. It's all right. I'm here, right here, right he…" _

Elphie instinctively reached for the soft, sweet voice she heard through the grogginess, but felt only her own blanket. She opened her eyes and looked around, disoriented and confused. Glinda was in her own bed, snoring adorably.

"I dreamed she was soothing me through a bad dream." Elphie muttered shaking her head.

Even though it was early, Elphie quietly got up and went to get ready for the day. Before she went into the bathroom though, she tucked Glinda's dangling leg back under the covers, gently moved the tousled blonde curls from her face then softly kissed her and gently caressed her cheek. The sight of her sleeping love, the feel of her skin, her scent, all took Elphie's breath away. Even though she could not imagine the future the way Glinda could, she knew in her very core that this was right and good. That she was where she was supposed to be. Right here, moving her love's sleep tousled hair out of her face and putting her wandering limbs back under the covers. She gave Glinda another gentle kiss and murmured I love you in her ear then went off to get dressed, chuckling at the incoherent mumblings and goofy grin that it elicited.

Glinda woke up from a very nice dream with a big smile on her face and a tingling on her lips. It was a little early for her, but she didn't mind.

"Elphie?" Glinda said hoping that because it was early, Elphie would still be here.

She was only mildly disappointed that there was no response, but perked right up when she saw a note in her doll's arms.

"_Good morning my sweet,_

_I am looking forward to lunch. And by the way, you are welcome._

_Your adoring Elphie."_

Glinda read the note again, slightly confused, Then she starting to giggle, assuming Elphie had kissed or caressed her while she slept, causing her to have a very nice dream.

z

Elphie's morning passed quickly as she listened to the project consultant's lecture about how all of their individual specialties were coming together on the demonstration project and reported on the activities of the enzyme team. She soaked in all of the information, and enjoyed the interdisciplinary experiments that they were given to do to show how the work of one discipline impacted another, either dictating or contributing to a path or utilizing the results. As she listened and participated she realized that she truly loved this, how useful it all was and how much there was to explore and learn. Mr. Kwenyo spent some time with her during one of the experiments, fascinated with her coat and gloves. And the look on Ran's face when Lofier joined them was priceless. By the time lunch rolled around she was brimming with ideas about what path she might like her studies to take, and couldn't wait to meet with her advisor to sort through it all.

Glinda talked briefly with Dani thanking her again for their talk the previous night and informed her that she and Elphie had a long talk and that she was feeling much better. Her morning went quickly as well, practicing new spells and putting the finishing touches on the empath bubble spell, which her group seemed to have finally worked out. At lunch break she ran to the patio thrilled to find Elphie waiting for her.

"I think your "you're welcome" deserves a thank you." Glinda chuckled as she sat down.

"Ah I see that I interpreted all those little happy mumblings and grins correctly." Elphie said with a slight blush.

Glinda smiled and stroked Elphie's hand in response.

Since Elphie had already ordered, lunch came very soon after Glinda did and the shared their mornings experiences, each girl very happy that the other had a good time. Elphie shared her rather odd awakening with Glinda and Glinda her very nice waking with a dark green Elphie. All too soon, lunch was over and Elphie walked Glinda to her building, brushing her fingers before they parted.

X

After lunch, Elphie spent hours with her advisors. They started with giving her a progress report on her studies and work with the demonstration project, both of which were glowing. They talked about her numerous strengths and her few weaknesses and what interested her the most. Then they explored the options for her major. Because she was an Advanced Scholar and Top Student she had many options, all of which were explained to her in detail, including workloads, lab time, class schedules, research opportunities and more. By the time she left her advisors office, she knew what she wanted to study. She was relieved that she did not have declare her major until Friday, because her choice affected Glinda and their future together, and she wanted to talk it over with her love before she made it official. But she knew, just as she knew that just as she was meant to move Glinda's sleep tousled hair out of her face, she knew this was meant to be.

z

"All of you were up there?" Elphie chuckled.

"Yep. We proved our premise that if a sorcerer could levitate someone, they should be able to levitate someone while they are being levitated. It was fun, all of us floating around up there." Glinda laughed.

"How long did it hold?"

"Only a few minutes, it would have been longer if an explosion in the potions lab hadn't broken our concentration." Glinda frowned.

"Sounds like you had an exciting afternoon." Elphie said as she finished her fish.

"Yep, useful too. Someday you will have to let me fly you. Think of how handy in will be for dusting the top of the bookshelves." Glinda giggled.

"We shall see about that. It seems to me it would be easier to just levitate the dust rag." Elphie said reasonably.

"You are absolutely no fun." Glinda pouted.

"I never claimed to be, but there are times when you seem to think otherwise. Now do wish to continue this pointless discussion or would you like to talk a walk and find out what I'm going to be when I grow up?" Elphie grinned broadly.

"You mean green thing! You chose your major and you didn't tell me." Glinda said in a huff.

"You were so excited about the mass levitation, I didn't want to put a damper on your bubbles. Besides, it is not just a matter of me telling you, we need to talk about it." Elphie stated.

"Why Elphie, it's your major."

"But it affects you, and our future. It involves graduate school and an internship. It could be complicated."

"Elphie, I want you to be what ever you want to be. We'll handle whatever it takes. Now tell me what is your major." Glinda said excitedly as the walked slowly through the campus.

"I am going to study Medicinal Chemistry." Elphie said.

"Meaning?" Glinda said.

"Meaning that I am going to be an apothecary when I grow up." Elphie grinned.

Glinda stopped dead in her tracks then led Elphie to a nearby bench.

"You are going to follow in Mr. K.'s footsteps?" Glinda sniffled.

"Yes, essentially. Although I will more than likely work in a lab than a store, but yes." Elphie smiled.

"Glinda I want you to be sure that you are okay with all of this before I commit. I don't know exactly how yet, but because of my work on the project and my AS status I can finish sooner than most, but I will still be in school after you graduate. There will be…" Elphie started.

"Oh my love, I know there will be issues. We will tackle them together when they arise. I am so proud of you Elphie. What a fabulous way to use that intellect of yours, you will be helping people."

"And maybe saving a few little bottoms in the process." Elphie smiled.

"And as one who has a little bottom that may need to be saved, thank you." Glinda giggled.

z

Back up in their room, Elphie was attempting to do her homework. Glinda was so excited about Elphie's chosen study path that she couldn't help but ask question after question. After some negotiation, Elphie promised Glinda some girlfriend time, to talk or do anything else she wished, if Glinda would give her two hours, possibly less of completely uninterrupted study time to work on a complicated formula. Glinda pouted but agreed and went to take her bath and get them ready for the next day.

"You know we were doing so well with our weeknight weekend routine." Elphie chuckled as Glinda plopped her herself unceremoniously, but gently down onto Elphie's lap.

"I know and I'm sorry." Glinda said giving Elphie a soft kiss.

"Did you get your computations finished?"

"I did, but I am having doubts that it will work. And I am not exactly blameless in the blurring of our routines." Elphie smiled, returning the kiss.

"Elphie, I'll try harder to behave and let you study. I need to get used to it, with you studying Medicinal Chemistry and all." Glinda smiled shifted her weight and snuggled.

"Are you still feeling insecure about that dream you had my sweet." Elphie said, a little worried.

"No…maybe. I don't know. " Glinda sighed.

"Right now I just want to hear all about your meeting with your advisors and what turned on your apothecary light." Glinda chuckled at her own little joke. They both knew of the custom of a lamp or light being on in an apothecary's window when he was in the building.

Elphie smiled at her easily amused love and gave her a very affectionate kiss.

"I love you Lyndie, with all my heart." Elphie whispered in her ear.

After another kiss she proceeded to tell her about the consultant's lecture, the interdisciplinary nature of Medicinal Chemistry and some of the classes she knew she would be taking. Glinda didn't really understand all of it, even though she knew that Elphie was being as non-technical as possible, but she was delighted with her enthusiasm. Glinda was basking in the gleam in her love's eyes and the excitement in her voice. They talked for awhile then spent a little time involved in more intimate activities. Reluctantly, Elphie went of to bathe and get ready for bed, while Glinda chattered happily about what it was going to be like to date an AS graduate student and spend her life with a brilliant apothecary.

X

"Mr. Kwenyo!" Elphie called out when she saw the Munchkin ahead of her as she walked to class the next morning.

"Elphaba, good morning my child. How are you?" The man said turning towards the familiar voice.

"Good morning. I am very well this morning thank you." Elphie replied with a smile.

"Well what a pleasure to be able to walk to work with a dear friend." Mr. Kwenyo smiled taking Elphie's book bag and offering her his arm.

"It is a fine start to the day isn't it?" Elphie smiled.

"Mr. K., I want to tell you something, before we go into the lab."

"Is there something wrong?" The man said coming to a halt.

"Oh no, not at all. I just wanted you to know that I met with my advisors yesterday and I have chosen my study path." Elphie said.

"How wonderful! Let me guess, Biochemistry?" Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"Close. Medicinal Chemistry, all the way through graduate school to the terminal degree." Elphie smiled.

"Medicinal Chemistry? Elphaba, my dear child, you are going to study to be an apothecary." Mr. Kwenyo said with a catch in his voice.

"Oh my." He added quietly and drew Elphie into a firm embrace.

"I take it you approve." Elphie chuckled, surprised that she relished this show of affection and acceptance as much as she did.

"It is a perfect choice for you Elphaba, a perfect choice. A research apothecary." Elphie looked carefully at her old friend and noticed that there were tears in his eyes.

"Mr. Kwenyo?" She queried.

"Oh my dear child, forgive an old man for displaying his joy so openly. I am very proud of you, very proud."

Elphie took a moment to get her own emotions under control before she spoke.

"Mr. Kwenyo, I didn't just tell you this because you are the executor of my trust, but because I have an enormous amount of respect and admiration for you, and I have a request. I was hoping that you would agree to be my Practicum Advisor and allow me to do at least part of my internship with you." Elphie said quietly.

"I would be more than honored Elphaba. Working with a brilliant young mind such as yours, watching you grow into your abilities and discover who knows what sorts of things, will be the highlight of my career." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"Thank you for accepting. Working with you will be my honor I assure you." Elphie said shyly.

"Oh, do not underestimate yourself. One day I will be able to tell my grand nieces and nephews that I helped train the legendary and brilliant Doctor Elphaba Thropp, Master Apothecary."

"Please do not make me regret asking you, you horrid little busybody." Elphie sighed with a big smile.

"Now why in Oz would you even think such a thing. Elphaba, I'm surprised at you." The apothecary chuckled with an affectionate twinkle in his eye.

Elphie was still on Mr. Kwenyo's arm when he dropped Elphie off at her classroom. She gave him a sincere thank you and he patted her arm affectionately.

"You know it is against the rules to fraternize with faculty." Ran said as Elphie sat at her workstation.

"What? Ran that is preposterous." Elphie said with a great deal of irritation and shock.

"Whatever you say Miss Thropp." The man said with an air of disdain.

"Did you finish those calculations?"

"I did, but something is not right with them, the original foundation formula seems to be flawed somehow.

"Nonsense. I built that foundation myself. Just because you have impressive connections, doesn't mean you can pawn off your shortcomings and mistakes on my work." Ran said firmly.

"Ran, I have no idea what you are talking about, and I am not pawning off anything. Just making an observation. Go ahead and keep going with it." Elphie said more irritated than intimidated.

"I have more important things to deal with anyway." She added while pulling out her enzyme team files and smiling inwardly.

The rest of the morning was devoted to demonstration project related class work and Elphie immersed herself into it happily. When lunchtime rolled around she walked over to the café for a sandwich, disappointed that she could not have lunch with Glinda. Her bubbly love was out on one of her magical field trips and would not be back until later in the afternoon. So she took her sandwich into the empty and quiet conference room that was for the use of the team and settled in to do some work.

z

Glinda was helped out of the carriage by one of her classmates and they all walked back to the building chatting excitedly about what had happened on the field trip. As she started to walk into the building she saw something green out of the corner of her eye and looked hopefully towards the patio. Her heart fluttered when she saw Elphie sitting at their table hunched over a book, papers spread all around her and ran into the building to gather her things. Even though it was only mid afternoon, her classes were over for the day so she excused herself and hurried off to see her Elphie.

Elphie happened to look up from her books to take a drink of cider and saw a pale yellow blur bouncing its way towards her.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled.

"What in Oz are you doing out here so early? Not that I mind." She added with a broad grin.

"Hello to you to Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"Something happened with one of the experiments and since I need the results from it to work on mine, I was relegated to paperwork, and asked permission to do it out here. I am almost finished actually." Elphie said.

"Finished, as in free for the rest of the day?" Glinda said in disbelief.

"As in one more hour or so and I will be yours for the evening." Elphie grinned.

"Oh Elphie! What a surprise." Glinda said ready to launch out of her chair.

"I'll go get my sketch things and work down here with you, okay?"

"Perfect." Elphie smiled.

Glinda sprang up and ran into the dorm. Elphie chuckled, pleased that Glinda was back so early and that they would be able to spend some time together because for some reason she found herself needing to. She went into the café and by the time Glinda was back at the table there was a glass of iced tea and a plate of cookies waiting for her.

z

Glinda sat quietly and sketched until Elphie packed away her books and papers.

"My turn now?" Glinda chuckled.

"I am yours for the evening and I am glad we have some extra time today too. I have an idea." Elphie smiled.

"Goody! What is it?" Glinda said wiggling in her chair.

"I thought that since it is early, and all of my homework is completed as I assume is yours, we could go to Tyuron's for dinner tonight." Elphie said.

"What a wonderful idea Elphie. I love it. Let's go change!" Glinda said putting her sketchpad on top of Elphie's pile of books then pulling her up.

"I'll show you just how much I love it very soon." She added in a whisper.

Glinda held true to her word and as soon as they were safely shut away in their little private reality she put herself into Elphie's arms and initiated a kiss.

"I missed you today, more than usual." Elphie said when they parted.

"Did anything happen?" Glinda said.

"No, it's just usually me that can't have lunch. I am unused to be the one abandoned." Elphie chuckled

"Ah see, now you know how I feel…frequently." Glinda giggled.

"Well you are an understanding girl to put up with such nonsense." Elphie said seriously.

"I am indeed, but such are the sacrifices one must make for love…and science." Glinda said collapsing into a fit of giggles.

Glinda and Elphie spent a few quiet minutes simply holding one another then Elphie unzipped Glinda's dressed and she went off to change, very happy for this unexpected weekday treat. In no time she was changed and they were off to dinner at their favorite café.

X

"Elphie? Isn't that Lofier." Glinda said pointing to the tall man striding along the patio.

"Lofier!" she called out startling the man out of his thoughts.

"Why if it isn't young Miss Upland." Lofier chuckled.

"I was hoping I'd have time to see you, during one of my visits to campus."

"What a pleasure Lofier, I'm glad we ran into you then." Glinda smiled.

"So where are the Belles of Frottica off to this evening?" He asked innocently and Glinda discreetly took Elphie's fingers to try and keep her from blushing so hard.

"We are going to dinner at out favorite café. We lucked out and tonight was a light homework night." Glinda replied happily.

"Ah yes, the mix up in the lab. And what a coincidence, I am off to dinner at a café as well. And old friend of mine is one of the proprietors. I try to go by whenever I'm in town."

"Lofier, you don't mean Tyuron's Café do you?" Glinda asked in surprise.

"I do actually, you know it?" Lofier said amused.

"Know it, it's our favorite place to eat. You are friends with Tyuron?" Glinda said with a light chuckle.

"Yes, but his cousin Uliko is a good friend of mine. We were great friends and study partners when we were at Shiz together. It seems as though Oz is a small place sometimes." The man chuckled.

"Since are headed to the same place, I would be honored if you would join me."

He offered an arm to each girl, which they accepted readily and took a leisurely stroll to the café.

"Lofier, I just assumed that Uliko was always a chef." Glinda said as they walked.

"Oh he always had an interest in cooking, and was very good at it…an uncanny knack for it actually. But he was a Sciences Major." Lofier smiled.

"Uliko and I spent a great deal of time together, before the accident. After that he did not return to school.

"Accident?" Elphie asked, confused.

"Hmmm. I best let Tyuron fill you in. It's not a secret, but its also not mine to be bandying about." Lofier said carefully.  
"We understand, Lofier, really." Glinda said casting a significant glance at Elphie.

z

"Well, well, I have to admit this is a sight I never imagined." Tyuron chuckled as the trio walked onto the patio of the café.

"The old scoundrel Lofier with a beautiful young lady on each arm."

"Tyuron, It's been too long." Lofier chuckled taking the man's outstretched hand in a warm and friendly handshake.

"And what are you two doing with a cad like this?" he chuckled to Glinda and Elphie.

"Being blissfully unaware that one of Oz's most renowned scientists is a scoundrel and a cad apparently." Glinda laughed.

"Well let me get you seated and then tell Uliko of this unexpected, but pleasant turn of events." Tyuron said leading them to a booth.

z

"Elphie discovered this place when she first got to Shiz and introduced me to it about five or six months ago." Glinda said.

"We have brunch here every weekend and eat her frequently at other times. Uliko has taken a liking to us apparently." She added with a grin.

"Not an easy feat either, he does not take to many people. But understandable." The chemist smiled rather cryptically.

"Old friend." Uliko said in his usual gruff manner, but gave Lofier a quick hug.

"It is very good to see you Uliko my friend, very good." Lofier said with genuine affection in his voice.

"You know?" He said nodding to the girls.

"I do. Can you join us for a moment and we'll explain?" Lofier said sitting in the booth and making room for the chef, who nodded and joined them.

Tyuron brought out drinks and listened as Lofier explained how he was a friend of Glinda's parents in Frottica and how he had met Elphaba through them.

"It's good. Uliko said.

"Good girls. Now extra special meal." Uliko said with his version of a smile then went off to his kitchen

"Tyuron, can you join us for a moment please?" Lofier said after Uliko left.

Tyuron nodded and slid into the booth beside him.

"When we discovered that we had this hole in the wall you call a café in common, the subject of how came up. I told them Uliko and I were good friends in school and that he was a Sciences major. Would you mind filling in just a few of the blanks for them." Lofier asked sincerely and Tyuron nodded.

"Uliko and Lofier were good friends here at Shiz and he often visited us in Kellswater during breaks. The summer before their third year, there was a terrible accident." Tyuron said and Lofier nodded grimly.

"Lofier, Uliko and his baby sister and me and my sister were all involved. Lofier and I escaped with broken bones, cuts and scrapes, but Uliko suffered a severe head injury. My sister and his sister were both severely injured. Mine pulled through, but his did not.

"Oh that's terrible Tyuron." Elphie gasped.

Glinda had started to cry slightly and Elphie wrapped her arm protectively around her sensitive love's waist, pulling her a little closer

"Glinda, I am sorry I upset you." Tyuron said as Lofier handed her a handkerchief.

"I did not mean to, this happened a very long time ago. Uliko has very little memory of any of it."

"I'm fine Tyuron, really." Glinda sniffled.

"It's just very sad."

"We are lucky we did not lose Uliko as well, for awhile we were not certain he would ever wake up. But he did eventually, The injury he suffered affected some parts of him but not others. The doctors were stumped, still are. His speech, personality and memory did not fair well, but otherwise he was fine when he awoke." Tyuron said.

"He wasn't necessarily the most social boy at Shiz by any means though." Lofier added.

"True, he was always a bit of a loner, and after the accident he simply gave up on most people all together and was starting to become more reclusive. Since he retained his passion for cooking, I got him involved with my first café in the Vinkus and then brought him here with me. He is content here and over the years has become a tiny bit less reclusive." Tyuron smiled slightly.

"Except for his cousin here, I seem to be one of the few people he remembers from before the accident." Lofier said.

"And he has allowed a few people in, you two are very special to him. Elphaba he liked you right away. When you would come in here alone at the beginning of the year, he would say that his similar needed good food, to study." Tyuron grinned.

Elphie arched an eyebrow, but did not say anything.

"And when Glinda started accompanying you he seemed to soften just a touch. His sister was petite and had long blonde hair and even though he doesn't really remember her, I think on some level he connected with that, I'd like to think so anyway." Tyuron smiled.

Glinda had started to sniffle again, but was smiling.

"I think I'd better go, before I do permanent damage to this one." Tyuron chuckled getting up.

"Glinda, please do not be upset." said as reassuringly as he could.

"Lofier asked me to fill in the blanks and I did, but it was all a very long time ago, when we were not to much older than you, and he truly has very little memory of any of it. He is content with his life, as am I and we would both hate it if you started avoiding our little hole in the wall." He added with a sincere smile.

Glinda bounded up out of the booth and gave Tyuron a big hug.

"Thank you for telling us. It does explain a lot. And we would never stop coming here. " Glinda said giving the man a kiss.

"Tyuron, you'd better get into the kitchen. Uliko is distressed because the potatoes have too many eyes." A man said hurrying out of the kitchen.

"Ah.. the quest for perfection continues." He laughed and hurried away.

"That is a remarkable tale." Elphie said.

"It was trying time, but as with all trying times, you get though them somehow. It's what you do after that counts. I know for me at least, it gave me a new appreciation for what I had…and what awaited me. I take nothing for granted and take great joy in my passions. " Lofier smiled.

Elphie and Glinda exchanged a glance and a smile.

"We understand that." Glinda smiled back.

"You will be pleased to know that the great potato crisis has been averted." Tyuron chuckled as he sat down salads and more drinks.

"And we are all very relieved." Lofier laughed.

"We certainly do not need a repeat of the great eggplant incident."

"Great Oz no!" Tyuron laughed and the two friends shared a private laugh.

"I told Uliko to sit out here with you for awhile, when he brings out your food. He is looking forward to it."

z

"All get favorites." Uliko said as he directed the servers where to place the food.

Lofier grinned like a little boy when a large plate of beef tips and noodles swimming in a thick, savory mushroom gravy was set before him. Glinda wiggled happily as she received a plate of glazed chicken with seasoned potatoes and herb bread and Elphie was elated with her bowl of fish stew. The chef sat down with them and listened as Lofier told him about why he was in Shiz, and about Elphaba's participation in the project. Glinda told him about her choice of major and Elphie's.

Elphie spent this time observing the man. She noticed that he was less fidgety and did not fluster as readily. She knew that he was like this when Tyuron was with him and assumed that Lofier had the same effect on him. She smiled to herself because she completely understood. Uliko did not stay with them very long. He left the table quickly muttering about special desserts when Lofier complemented him for the third time on the gravy.

"Lofier, did you know my parents are coming for a visit this weekend?" Glinda said happily.

"I am aware of that, yes. I only wish I was going to be here, I must leave tomorrow afternoon."

"How disappointing." Glinda said.

"Lofier, I thought you were going to be here for the duration of the project." Elphie said.

"Oh I will be back, never fear. I need to collect some material from my lab, and I am bringing back some of my researchers. One in particular I want you to meet, he's just your sort." Lofier smiled.

Glinda looked extremely unhappy because she had assumed that Lofier was aware of the situation, and Elphie frowned slightly.

"Lofier, I mean no disrespect but I am not interested in meeting anyone." Elphie said carefully, not exactly sure how to stop this before it started.

Lofier looked at his young protégé curiously and then started to chuckle.

"Scientifically, I meant in a working sense. He is your sort of thinker, a compatible scientist, that's all. I may not get out much, but I get out enough." He said quickly.

Glinda looked at Elphie with a broad grin and stroked her hand under the table. Elphie arched an eyebrow in surprise and blushed furiously.

"I apologize Lofier, I… I don't…" Elphie stammered slightly.

"It's just that things are different for us here at Shiz than they are in Frottica." Glinda supplied.

"Oh of course, of course. The apology is mine for assuming that you would understand my intent. Just another hazard of becoming too narrowly focused on the lab. Beware of that hazard Elphaba, my young friend. It does cause problems on occasion, and I would hate to see you become just another clueless chemist" He added with a chuckle and a wink.

Elphie felt Glinda's thumb stroking her hand and tried to settle down. She knew that Lofier meant no harm and that she could talk this out with Glinda later on.

"Too late. I am afraid that the cluelessness has already settled in." Elphie smiled.

"Ah but you are young still, so there is hope for you yet." Lofier chuckled.

"Well of course there is, and you are not clueless…most of the time." Glinda added with a chuckle, very glad that she did not feel Elphie shutting down, struggling a little, but not shutting down.

They enjoyed Uliko's chocolate raspberry soufflé for dessert along with a little more conversation with Tyuron and Uliko then Lofier escorted Glinda and Elphie back to their dorm.

"I'll see you in the morning Elphaba, and you Glinda my dear, I hope to be able to visit with more next week. Another trip to that awful hole in the wall perhaps." Lofier smiled.

"I'll count on it. " Glinda grinned and kissed the man's cheek.

z

It was relatively early so the girls took a walk around campus processing their evening. They talked about Uliko and what they learned about him and the accident. They talked about Lofier's comment and Elphie's reactions and concerns. And they talked about how all of Elphie's feelings may be more stirred up than normal because of an experiment that was frustrating her. They walked and sat on various benches to talk over the more emotional things, and in a couple of hours they were both back on their version of a level field, ready for a little girlfriend time before bed.

"Oh Lyndie, I forgot to tell you that I asked Mr. Kwenyo to be my Practicum Advisor." Elphie said from the bathroom as she ran Glinda's bath for her.

Glinda showed up at the bathroom door without a stitch of clothing on and her hands on her hips.

"And exactly when were you planning on telling me this wonderful bit of news?" She huffed.

"Over dinner actually, but I was sidetracked. Do you even know what a Practicum is?" Elphie smiled as she turned off the water.

"Elphaba Thropp! You science people are not the only field with formalized study you know. I will be doing a Practicum of my own." Glinda said.

"And just when were you planning on telling me this little bit of news." Elphie said straight faced with her hands on her hips.

"You never asked." Glinda said as fiercely as she could while trying to stifle a giggle. She dearly loved these little moments.

"Neither did you." Elphie replied, loving the game just as much, but able to more easily suppress her amusement.

"Ah, but mine does not involve Mr. K. Now, spill the details you mean green thing." Glinda said as Elphie helped her into the steaming tub after giving her a soft kiss.

Elphie told Glinda the details of her conversation with Mr. Kwenyo and how it would play out come fall.

"Elphaba, this is extraordinary. There could not be a more perfect person to help train you than someone who knows and understands you… and loves you." Glinda sniffled happily as she started to dry her hair.

"I was pleased and surprised that he was one of the names on the list. He is a frequent consultant and guest lecturer." Elphie said as she slipped on her nightdress and went to get Glinda's

"Oh, another thing, Ran saw me walking into class with Mr. Kwenyo and thinks we are fraternizing." Elphie chuckled

"He what?" Glinda said then broke out into a fit of laughter that sent her into her chair with tears streaming down her face.

"Talk about a clueless chemist." She chuckled when the siege was under control.

After just a little dancing, kissing, snuggling, and more kissing Elphie and Glinda went to their separate beds. Elphie was concerned that the conversation about Uliko might cause Glinda to have bad dreams, so she slept on alert all night.

X

Glinda woke up a little frightened, and alone. She went over to Elphie's bed and lay there for a little while, holding on to her little doll. She wasn't sure why she was frightened because she could not remember dreaming. Smelling the faint clove scent calmed her considerably and soon she felt better and went about getting dressed for her day. Down in the café she saw Loma and some of her other classmates and went to join them for breakfast, hoping that the table talk would be magic and not men.

As had become the normal, Elphie joined the scientists of the enzyme team for a breakfast briefing, then went off to class. Her morning's class work centered on an experiment that had been frustrating her for days. She was using all the appropriate data and getting the expected results but she knew that there was more to it, that there was something else there. She tried to talk to Ran about it, but he just attributed it all to inexperience and limited knowledge of lab protocols. He told her just to document the results and move on.

She wasn't aware but Lofier had been watching her carefully over the course of the morning, making note of her growing frustration and lack of support from her lab partner. After consulting with Professor Thiol and Mr. Kwenyo about what it was she was doing it was decided that the apothecary would assist her and try to ease her frustration. She explained to her friend what she was doing and how she was sure that something was hiding under the surface, but none of the data that had been provided to her was helping her figure it out.

"Come with me Elphaba, let's have a talk." Mr. Kwenyo said kindly leading Elphie away from her station and out of the lab. He walked her out of the building and over to a bench.

"I know, I know I should just drop this and move on." Elphie started figuring she was in serious trouble for devoting so much time to one thing.

"The experiment performed as expected and everything worked out. I'll settle for that. I am sorry for wasting time Mr. Kwenyo." Elphie said miserably.

"Elphaba my child, I did not bring you out here to chastise you, just the opposite in fact." The man smiled kindly.

"I do not understand." Elphie said.

"Lofier and the Professor have been telling me of your remarkable instincts in this area. I'll leave out all of the details for now, but it seems as though in this case you are not listening to your instincts…not taking the leaps as Thiol calls them, as you usually do. Why?"

If anyone else had broached this issue with her, Elphie would have simply apologized and remained silent, but she trusted this man.

"This is different some how. I know that there is something there, but it defies all of the information I have. And there is so much at stake. Too much for me to behave unreasonably." Elphie said.

"Do you think you are being unreasonable?" Mr. Kwenyo said gently.

"I do not know. Ran says drop it, that I am not experienced enough to know any better." Elphie replied.

"Elphaba, listen to me. There is more to learning your art than books, formulas and lab protocols. There is learning to trust your own judgement, listen to your own sense of reason and when to ignore unhelpful lab partners." He smiled

Elphie's eyebrows shot up and she looked at her mentor.

"I'm glad I have your attention. Some scientists spend their careers chasing one wild thought after another, with no discernable forethought or concern. Others, like our Ran are so focused on properness, and strict adherence to protocol that they lose sight of what experimentation is for. Luckily, most of us fall somewhere in the middle, including you. One learns over time when to follow their wild thoughts and when to just follow protocol. I am positive you have faced many such choices already and they have not caused you so much frustration. Tell me my child, why is this different?" The man said with genuine concern.

"I am learning about instincts, and how they work. Dating an intuit empath helps." Elphie said shyly.

"And yes some of the things I do here, just flow. It seems to come easily at times. And I have been encouraged to follow where my instincts lead."

"Yes, you have and the are usually dead on from what I hear." The Munchkin said seriously.

"But you are not telling me why you are hesitant to follow them now."

"I know there is something more to this experiment Mr. Kwenyo, I just know it. I do not know what, but…" She was frightened to go on.

"Tell me Elphaba." He said just firmly enough to nudge her.

"I saw how to get to it. I know how to change the circumstance. It's not instinct. I just know. " She said quietly.

"I see." Mr. Kwenyo realizing what was holding her back.

"Elphaba, I have been studying up on the Quadling Gift of knowing, and going over our conversation about Turtle Heart and the green glass oval. Not all of those so Gifted know things about people or future events, it is varied. And it doesn't have to come from a mystical place. Your highly developed scientific instincts may be your Gift of knowing." He ventured.

"That's impossible." Elphie said tersely, then regretted it.

"I apologize, I meant no disrespect Mr. Kwenyo, but I am not Quadling."

"And those types of Gifts are not limited to Quadlings, they just seem to recognize and develop them more than most. Have you spoken to that witch yet, the one that your sorcerer friends are contacting?"

"No. She will be here next week. Mr. Kwenyo, this makes no sense."

"Why not? You are a scientist Elphaba, through and through. You think, process and reason like a scientist, talk and even act like one as well. You have utilized your instincts all along, whether you realized it or not. This threw you, because you saw something that didn't fit, knew without a doubt that it could be changed to reveal something potentially useful. It's a precious gift Elphaba and I am sure that once those who know more about this help you understand it better, you will learn to incorporate those knowings into your work just like you do any other process." The Munchkin explained reasonably.

"How can you be so sure?" Elphie said her mind reeling.

"You are not the only scientist that has good instincts Elphaba. You have met Lofier, right?" He chuckled.

"That is true, he does seem to go off on these tangents occasionally." Elphie smiled relaxing a little.

"Yes, as have others. That is how great things are discovered. And just like them, you do not rely solely on your instincts. What you know is based in something, just not in the data and information that you have been provided. You have an incredible intellect, capacity to learn and to apply what you learn to different circumstances, in addition to your uncanny instinctual abilities. I think, and this is just speculation, that that is what Turtle Heart knew about you and he provided you with a symbol, possibly a tool to aid you in your quest for scientific truths. He knew you would be doing great and wonderful things." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"Maybe that is true. I understand, more or less, scientific instincts. It does seem to be a process built into my thinking. But to think that I have something else, a Gift that allows me to know things that others do not is very intimidating." Elphie sighed.

"But I am not going to over think this. Glinda says I do that far too much the way it is. I am learning to utilize my resources, and the one that can help me with this, possibly, will be here next week."

"See, that is solid reasoning." The Munchkin smiled.

"And speaking of Glinda." He pointed to a petite pink blur walking on the patio.

"I believe that is her, and that she would be thrilled to have lunch with you."

"I am sure she would, but I am scheduled to meet with the team over lunch." Elphie sighed

"Forget the schedule. Go have a relaxing lunch. And when you return, you redo that experiment however you need to to change the circumstance. Honor your instinct and see where it leads. You need to learn not to fear it."

"But…" Elphie started.

"No buts…I mean it Elphaba. Go, calm yourself, regroup and settle down with whom I am quite sure is the only person who can give you what you need to do that. I'll take care of things here. Go." The Munchkin chuckled.

Elphie looked at him, saw the seriousness behind his chuckle and turned to go to the café.

z

Glinda was absolutely thrilled with the unexpected arrival of Elphie and listened intently as to the reason why. When it was time to part Elphie was indeed calmer and felt more in control. Hearing her love's sweet voice, agreeing with her oldest friend and offering a few insights of her own gave her clarity and perspective.

When she returned to the lab she did exactly as she was instructed and redid her experiment, using information that came from nowhere but her own mind. She carefully set up the experiment, not to achieve an outcome, but to cause the reaction that she had seen in her mind, documenting every minute detail along the way. Lofier checked in on her before he left and with the gentle urging of Mr. Kwenyo, she explained what she was doing and why. He was so impressed with her decision to follow her instincts and explore what else could be lurking in the specimens and samples they were working with that he rescheduled his departure in order to assist her.

By the time Elphie was standing by the curb waiting for Glinda to return from art class, she was exhausted. Her experiment was not completed, but it was far enough along that it could be tended to by someone else, so she was forbidden, in no uncertain terms, to remain in the lab.

z

"Elphie, all of this sounds very exciting." Glinda said as they prepared for a before bed snuggle.

"It is, but scary also. It is going to take me a long time to get used to this, I think." Elphie sighed, more tired than distressed.

"Well you said yourself that this seeing something in you head has only happened one other time, so it's not like everything you do in that lab is what you would call a tangent." Glinda chuckled.

"True. It is just very hard to say, "Oh excuse me I need to redirect this experiment because I see these cells dividing, and enzymes bonding in a different way in my head."" Elphie smiled.

"Hmmm. You might have a point. Those little frisky enzymes might not like having their business known throughout the lab." Glinda giggled.

"Probably not. " Elphie agreed.

"All though they do not seem to mind an audience." She added with a chuckle.

"Ah frisky and exhibitionists. I'm liking these little enzymes more and more." Glinda chuckled.

Elphie chuckled along then drew Glinda close and kissed her deeply.

"I love you Glinda. Always keep me from taking myself to seriously." Elphie said quietly.

"You can count on it. You become beastly when you are too serious for too long." Glinda smiled and returned the kiss with even more ardor.

Once again their night time routines blurred and Elphie fell asleep in Glinda's bed.

z

"Oh come on Elphie, I can I know it." Glinda said the next day at dinner.

"Lyndie, your parents are coming in on the last train, you'll be snoring adorably by then." Elphie laughed.

"I'm far to excited to sleep. And besides they will be excited to see us."

"They will be upset that you are up so late on a school night." Elphie countered.

"I don't have classes tomorrow, and you just have morning lab. You are a night owl anyway, what do you care." Glinda grinned

"They do not expect to see us until tomorrow morning. And this conversation is getting us nowhere."

"How about this, we do our normal things, a walk, homework, baths, the whole deal, except no nightclothes. If the time to leave rolls around and I'm awake, we go. If I am asleep, you can go and send Mr. Frama to pick them up for us. How's that?"

"Fine with me. You'll be asleep." Elphie chuckled

"Says you." Glinda said sticking out her tongue.

"Now walk with me and tell me what your frisky friends are up to." She said reasonably.

Elphie chuckled and they took a walk telling Glinda about her new experiment and the rest of her work. Glinda told her about her day and the funny spells gone awry. It was typical after dinner walk conversation. Then came homework, with a little magical pestering and threats of going to the parlor. After that came baths, more talking and some snuggling along with some yawns and determination on Glinda's part to stay awake. Elphie had to give her love credit, her excitement was keeping her up. and they ended up going down to meet an amused Mr. Frama. With an "I told you so" and an unladylike noise from Glinda they headed off to the train station to meet Samion and Gwenot at close to midnight.


	109. Chapter 109

"Lyndie." Elphie said softly placing a gentle kiss on her love's forehead.

"Lyndie my sweet, wake up. We have arrived at the train station."

"Mmmmmm, train station. Where are we going?" Glinda mumbled as she shifted position.

"We are not going anywhere. Your parent's train is pulling in." Elphie said with a chuckle.

"Where are they going?" Glinda yawned.

"They are coming to see us. You insisted on meeting them." Elphie said very amused at the sleepy confusion on her love's beautiful face.

Glinda roused slightly and looked at her chuckling girlfriend, then at the train which had just pulled to a stop.

"I fell asleep?" Glinda said.

"About two minutes after we pulled away from Shiz. Did you enjoy your ten minute nap?" Elphie laughed, helping Glinda to sit up.

Glinda yawned and stretched and looked at the train.

"Yes, I did enjoy my nap, now come on. People are getting off the train." She smiled sleepily.

Mr. Frama had been listening to this exchange with great amusement and assisted Glinda then Elphaba down from the carriage.

"Look! There's Momsie." Glinda squealed happily and bubbled towards her mother and squealed again when she saw her father exit the train with the carry-on bags.

"Hi Momsie, Popsicle." Glinda said as she raced over and hugged her mother.

"Galinda Upland, what in Oz are you doing here at this hour?" Samion said with a smile.

" We came to meet you and take you to the Inn." Glinda replied wiggling happily but still sleepily.

"Hello Elphaba darling." Gwenot said giving Elphaba a hug after Glinda released her.

"Hello Gwenot, Samion." Elphie smiled, feeling very content.

"Excuse me." Mr. Frama said approaching the group.

"Mr. Frama." Glinda smiled.

"You remember my mother."

"I do. Welcome back to Shiz Mrs. Upland." The man nodded

"And this is my father. Daddy, this is Mr. Frama. He is our driver."

"It is a real pleasure to meet you Mr. Frama. The girls have said many nice things about you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Upland. And your girls are a delight. Now, if you will give me your baggage tickets I will see to your things." The man smiled.

Samion handed the drive three claim checks then escorted his family to the waiting carriage.

"We are delighted to see you Galinda, but this is a school night. You should have waited until morning."

Gwenot admonished gently after they were all settled into the carriage.

"I was too excited to see you. I even stayed awake…mostly." Glinda grinned sheepishly.

"Looks like I win Sami." Gwenot chuckled giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Win, win what?" Glinda said suspiciously.

"Your mother and I had a wager on whether or not you would be waiting for us at the train station. I said you would not be able to stay awake long enough." Samion chuckled.

"And Momsie won." Glinda giggled.

"What did you win?"

"Never mind that little one." Gwenot said with a slight smile, which made Glinda giggle even more.

"To be fair. She did fall asleep in the carriage on the way here." Elphie smiled.

"Even so, and a wager is a wager. " Samion smiled.

On the way to the Inn, Glinda yawned incessantly and mumbled more than talked so Elphie explained how Glinda did not have classes the next day and she only had a lab exam, which she was adequately prepared for. They agreed that Glinda would come to the Inn whenever she awoke and they would wait there for Elphie, then go to lunch.

"Mr. Frama, I can not begin to thank you enough for driving my girls out so late. It makes a father feel good."

"Mr. Upland I understand completely, I have daughters of my own." The man smiled and started to unload the baggage.

"Galindadoodle, I will see you tomorrow. Fresh dreams." Samion said kissing the cheek of his more asleep than awake daughter.

"Good night Elphaba." He added as he exited the carriage.

"Good night Samion, I'll see you at lunch." Elphie smiled.

"Galinda, I am very glad to see you, but you really should have waited my darling." Gwenot said.

"I was excited… and you won." Glinda mumbled with a smile.

"Elphaba, will you be alright getting her back up to your room?" Gwenot asked.

"We will be fine, it's not that far, and I can keep her awake…I think." Elphie smiled.

"I'm going to bed now." Glinda mumbled.

Elphie chuckled and patted her cheek.

"If you are sure Elphaba." Gwenot smiled then gave her a kiss.

"I'm sure. Good night Gwenot." Elphie said.

"You indulge her far too much you know." The woman chuckled after she had exited the carriage.

"I know, but what else can I do." Elphie said with a shy smile.

"Fresh dreams my darling." Gwenot said then joined her husband.

"Lyndie you can not go to sleep yet." Elphie said as she tried to sit Glinda up.

"Yes I can." Glinda mumbled smacking at the hands that were moving her from her comfortable spot.

"Just a few minutes more and you will be snuggled in your own bed."

"Snuggled here."

Elphie tickled Glinda gently trying to rouse her.

"Elphie, don't wanna play, sleep." Glinda muttered still trying to smack at Elphie's hands.

"Glinda you are in a carriage. Do you wish to stay here and sleep." Elphie chuckled.

"I'll take you to the stable with Kicker here." Mr. Frama chuckled as he pulled up to the curb at Crage Hall.

"Mmmmmm fun. I like horses." Glinda mumbled.

"Lyndie, we are home. Let's go get into a proper bed." Elphie said giving her love a shake.

"Oooooh mine or yours tonight. I think its you." Glinda giggled sleepily and Elphie blushed furiously, hoping their driver hadn't heard her sleepy mumblings.

If the man had heard, he gave no outward reaction and he gently lifted Glinda to the ground as he had done when she was ill.

"You ladies take care, and I will be back here tomorrow, to drive you to the Arts Center."

"Thank you Mr. Frama for staying up so late to assist us." Elphie said sincerely.

"You are most welcome. Good night Miss Glinda."

"Night thanks for getting my parents.' Glinda waved sleepily.

Elphie wrapped her arm around Glinda and the blonde instinctively snuggled, making it very difficult to walk.

"Lyndie, Come on now." Elphie said with a chuckle.

"We tried this remember. We can not walk and snuggle."

"Then I pick snuggle." Glinda said sleepily.

"Not an option now, only walking." Elphie smiled.

"Don't get huffy with me. It was your idea." Glinda muttered as they walked into the building.

"I beg your pardon. Going to meet your parents train after midnight, when you are usually snoring was most definitely your idea." Elphie said with amusement.

"Not that, snuggling." Glinda said after a massive yawn.

Elphie sighed and opened their door and Glinda shuffled over to her bed and fell in.

"Do you want to sleep in your clothes?" Elphie chuckled.

"No, help." Glinda said.

"Only if you promise to cooperate, I am tired as well."

"Then you shouldn't stay up so late." Glinda said with a silly sleepy grin and lifted up one of her feet.

Elphie sighed and unbuckled Glinda's shoe the removed it and her stockings then did the same the same with the other.

"Sleepy toes." Glinda sighed wiggling her toes and Elphie tickled her feet, causing her to pull them away and rouse a little bit more

" Sit up here sleepy thing." Elphie said pulling Glinda up.

She unhooked Glinda's dress and left her to go get a nightdress. When she returned Glinda was trying to remove the dress but was somehow more entangled in it than anything else.

"Well at least you are cooperating." Elphie chuckled slipping the tangled mess easily over her loves curls.

"Of course, I'm sleepy not tipsy." Glinda mumbled.

"Do you need to go into the bathroom?" Elphie asked

"Hmmm, better." Glinda yawned again and shuffled into the bathroom.

She returned in a few minutes, minus her undergarments and raised her arms so Elphie could slip her nightdress over her head. Then she curled up against Elphie's chest.

"Thank you Elphie for going with me. It was selfish of me to insist, but very nice of you to go, even though you have class in the morning. Forgive me for being so self centered." Glinda said sleepily but sincerely.

" Do not fret my precious." Elphie said as she steered her towards the bed.

"I was excited to see your parents as well, and this made you happy. I am prepared for my test, I can function on little sleep and I love you beyond measure." She helped Glinda into bed and got her settled.

"I love you too Elphie. We are going to have fun this weekend." Glinda said while she yawned.

"Yes we are Lyndie. Kiss me goodnight and go to sleep." Elphie smiled, so much in love with this sleepy girl, it made her knees go weak.

Glinda smiled a sleepy smiled and leaned up just a little to receive Elphie's kiss.

"Night Elphie." She said and was asleep before Elphie could reply.

X

"Elphie! It's about time, we've been waiting forever." Glinda pouted.

"It is one half an hour past my expected arrival time." Elphie smiled giving Glinda a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Good afternoon Gwenot, Samion." She added as she sat on the sofa beside her still pouting love.

"Hello darling, how was your examination?" Gwenot smiled.

"Just fine. I believe I did well. Lyndie hold on to that pout. I have to go back after lunch, but just for an hour or so, I promise." Elphie said

"No, Elphie…why?" Glinda whined a little.

"Remember the redone experiment? I need to finish up a report and brief Dr. Hoyiol. I won't be long Lyndie, I promise." Elphie said calmly.

"All right Elphie, I understand." Glinda said unhappily.

"Galinda, this actually may work out well actually." Gwenot smiled at her daughter.

Elphie arched her eyebrow and Glinda looked confused.

"I wanted to speak with your empath counselor, if she is available. Your father and I can do that while Elphaba is finishing her work."

"Oh! Then we can go get her and you can see her lab and meet her professor and…"

"I'm very glad you are not upset my sweet." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphaba, is it permissible for us to visit your laboratory? It would be nice to see where your study." Samion smiled.

"We took her brother there when he visited, it's okay." Glinda bubbled.

"Thank you Elphaba." Gwenot said.

"I'm sorry, this is just so exciting." Glinda said not very contritely.

"I think it will be fine for you to visit the lab. I will request permission." Elphie smiled.

"Goody! Now let's have lunch." Glinda said happily.

They went into the small dining room of the Inn and sat at a table near the window over looking the gardens.

z

"Galinda, we need to talk to you about something important. I thought it best to just get it out of the way." Gwenot said after they had ordered and their drinks were brought.

"Momsie, what's wrong?" Glinda said in a slight panic.

"Darling, There is nothing necessarily wrong, just something you need to know, and I did not want to write it in a letter." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"Okay, what."

"Minka's parents came to see us last week." Gwenot said keeping her tone soothing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lintay came to see you? Why?" Glinda said searching for Elphie's hand under the table.

"They have decided to tear down and remove the playhouse." Gwenot said tuning in on her daughter.

"But, I was going to go there again." Glinda said with tears threatening.

"I know darling, just listen and I think it will be all right for you." Gwenot said taking her daughter's free hand.

Elphie took the hand that she had a hold of and gave it a gentle and discreet kiss.

"Okay mommy, I'm fine really." Glinda said sincerely.

"Good girl. They came to us, because they saw the little bouquet of flowers by the door when they went down there to survey the site. Knowing that you had been there, made them happy and gave them the idea to remove the playhouse."

"But why? That is where…that is all…" Glinda stammered and let her tears fall.

Gwenot got up and moved her chair closer to her daughter's.

"Galinda, it is not what you think. Minka's parents want something there that will properly honor their daughter's memory. The playhouse had further collapsed and was covered in weeds. They did not think that did her justice." Gwenot soothed.

Glinda's tears had stopped and she looked at her mother with interest.

"For her eighteenth birthday, they are going to surprise you with something, someplace you can go if you feel the need to. And yes, they knew about you two's little game of birthday surprises for the other." Gwenot smiled.

"They are?" Glinda said feeling tears of a different sort forming.

"They said they wanted to honor her memory. And they wanted you to know they were tearing down the playhouse. I told them I would talk to you about it." Gwenot said pleased that she sensed no extreme distress from her sensitive little girl.

"I guess that wasn't a very fitting tribute to Minka, but it was where she…" Glinda's voice caught in her throat.

"It's alright darling, it is hard for them too. Even your father and I paid a visit there after they left and it was hard on us too. But you do understand this?" Gwenot said.

Gwenot could sense her daughter struggling and could feel Elphaba's anguish that she could do nothing to help.

"I understand Momsie. And I agree, she deserves something better." Glinda said at last.

"I think it just took me by surprise. I mean Mr. and Mrs. Lintay do not even live in Frottica anymore."

"They come back every so often, and your father and I go out with them on occasion."

"You do?" Glinda said surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me…oh never mind." Glinda said with a little smile.

The waiter brought their food and Gwenot told Glinda more about her meeting with Minka's parents. Glinda relaxed and settled into the idea that place where her best friend had died, would not be there any longer. They all talked together about Minka and some of the things that went on at the playhouse and by the time dessert came, Glinda was feeling better.

"I think I'm glad that there where be someplace nice for her. What are Mr. and Mrs. Lintay going to do anyway?" Glinda said with a smile.

"I promised I would keep that a secret." Gwenot smiled.

"Your mother and I offered our assistance, and it should be ready by the time you come in for your birthday." Samion chuckled.

Glinda pouted but nodded.

"Darling, I do not want to leave this issue if you are not all right with it." Gwenot said when Samion went to go settle the bill.

"I am Momsie, it makes sense. I was just so upset about all of this for so long, and now that I'm brave enough to go there, it won't be there. But it's okay, because I think I only needed that once, to see and understand…to say I was sorry." Glinda said.

"I am very proud of you little one. And I know you will love the surprise." Gwenot smiled.

"I'm sure I will, I can't wait." Glinda grinned.

"Lyndie my precious, I am very proud of you too. " Elphie said quietly as they were walking out of the Inn.

Glinda looked into her eyes and saw…and felt a great deal of affection.

"Tell me you love me." Glinda whispered.

"I love you." Elphie murmured in her ear.

"Very much."

Glinda sighed; knowing that everything was all right.

X

The campus was only a ten-minutes away and it was a beautiful summer day so Glinda, Elphie, Samion and Gwenot walked over. On the way Glinda happily told her parents about Lofier working with Elphie and the lunch they had together. She was her bubbly self and enjoying walking with the three people she loved most in Oz.

"We will come and get you when we are finished here." Glinda smiled at her love.

"Tell those frisky little enzymes I said hello." She added with a wink.

"I'll do that." Elphie smiled through her blush.

Glinda briefly took Elphie's fingers as they parted then watched her as she walked away.

"It sounds as though she is really doing well." Samion said, breaking his daughter out of her Elphie induced trance.

"She is, she is the…Oh I cant believe we didn't tell you." Glinda said suddenly.

"But maybe I'd better wait and let her…but it is very exciting." She babbled.

"Galinda, please settle down." Gwenot chuckled.

"Obviously Elphaba has some news to share with us. We have a wonderful long evening ahead of us and she can tell us all about it. "

"Yes of course." Glinda bubbled.

"I'm glad you two came to visit. Elphie and I have such a wonderful life here and you only got to see a little bit of it before Momsie. Now I hope you can see it all, and meet our friends and…" Glinda was getting excited again.

"May I suggest that we start with your empath counselor." Gwenot chuckled.

Glinda grinned broadly and led her parents into the building.

z

Fortunately, Dr. Bikloam was available and she made some time to talk with the Uplands. She told them about how impressed she was with Glinda's progress and her ability to know when she might be in a hard situation then take steps to protect herself. Gwenot asked questions of both Glinda and her counselor, until she was satisfied that her daughter was indeed getting the best training possible.

"Mr. and Mrs. Upland would you like to see our empath buffer room?" Dr. Bikloam asked.

"Oh, yes let's!" Glinda smiled.

"I still have to spend time in there sometimes."

While they walked to the room, the counselor explained about residual energy and cumulative emotional hits and how large groups still proved problematic.

"This is very nice, very comfortable." Samion said as they sat down.

"I like it, my study group even meets in here when I need to." Glinda smiled.

"That is extremely considerate of them." Gwenot smiled.

Knowing that Glinda's mother was a powerful intuit, she gave her a demonstration of the room by engaging the internal buffer.

"It's strange isn't it Momsie?" Glinda chuckled.

"Not to be able to sense or feel."

"It is at that Galinda, I've sensed people most of my life, and to suddenly not is very disconcerting." Gwenot smiled, grateful it was just a demonstration.

"It can be, yes. But I assure you it is necessary to shield an emerging empath from all emotions, especially one who was hit by so much negativity."

Glinda simply nodded, remembering those long hours she spent in this very room trying to recover.

"Dr. Bikloam, we are aware that Glinda's room is buffered against outside emotions. How long to you feel that should be in place?"

"I recommend that it stay in place for as long as she lives on campus. It is very helpful for an empath to have a safe haven. I have one in my own home." The counselor said.

"I see. Galinda maybe we should see about buffering a room in the Manor for you." Gwenot said after a little thought.

"You know, I didn't even consider that. With all those relatives there for my birthday, that might be a good idea." Glinda said.

"I would recommend it. The spell is complicated, but I can explain it and send the instructions and necessary materials. The important thing is that anyone to be excluded from the spell needs to be present." The doctor said.

"Elphie is excluded from the one on our room." Glinda supplied and Gwenot nodded.

"I will make sure that she has everything she needs and is well versed in the spell, before she leaves on intercession. As well as she has done with her bubble spell, I do not think she will have any problems."

"Bubble spell?" Gwenot said.

"I will let your daughter explain. I am afraid I must go, but please stay in here as long as you wish." The doctor offered.

"We will, thank you Dr. Bikloam. And thank you for taking time to talk with us, it was very helpful." Gwenot said.

"It is my pleasure, I assure you. Your daughter is an extraordinary young lady." The counselor smiled at her young charge and left the room.

A beaming Glinda told her parents about the shielding spell and how as a project, her spell writing group was modifying it to be easier to cast and more selective. They spent a little more time talking about Glinda's various empathic run-ins, including the room full of fifteen-year-olds and their residual energy.

Samion and Gwenot both hugged their daughter and told her how proud they were of her and how she was becoming a fine young lady. Glinda spent a little time in her parent's arms and realized how much she missed them. Gwenot had gained a whole new appreciation of what her daughter was going though with her new power and made a mental note to discuss it with her when they had some quiet time.

"Now, why don't we go see if we can drag Elphaba out of her laboratory." Samion chuckled as he patted his daughter's back.

"We should have time to go and see your room before it is time to get ready for your art show."

Glinda wiggled happily in her father's arms

"Oh, yes! With everything else, I forgot about our rearranged room." Glinda bubbled.

"Let's go to Elphie."

z

"Miss Thropp, this is remarkable." Doctor Hoyiol said.

"That you could cause this sort of reaction in the polypeptide chains. We have already started further experimentation. I am looking forward to reading this report and seeing you demonstrate your initial process next week."

"This has been very interesting, I have seen many reactions I was not prepared for." Elphie said shyly.

She continued her discussions with the rest of the team, asking lots of question and answering lots of others. She was thoroughly enjoying working with the new experiments that had resulted from hers and was soon immersed in the work.

"Excuse me, Professor Thiol." Glinda said politely standing in the doorway of the classroom lab.

"Ah Miss Upland. Elphaba mentioned you would be dropping by to collect her and show your parents what she is doing."

"Yes sir, would that be permissible?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"Certainly, certainly." He said as he walked out into the hallway.

Glinda introduced him to her parents and he led them all to the lab.

"Be aware she may not leave willing." He chuckled.

"She is being shown a whole new set of experiments that resulted from hers."

"Oh no." Glinda laughed.

The professor chuckled and gave Glinda's parents a simple rundown of the project and Elphie's participation while he showed them around the lab. The Uplands were extremely impressed with the set up and were surprised at the level of Elphaba's involvement.

"Professor, my knowledge of science is limited, but are you are sure Elphaba isn't being given more responsibility than she is ready for? She is, after all just beginning her second year." Samion asked in a fatherly manner.

"If she were a normal second year, I would agree with you. But Elphaba has an amazing mind. During her studies last year we recognized that she would not stay content with a normal classroom environment for long. She has flourished in the graduate level classes and labs I placed her in. She absorbs everything presented her and is able to utilize it effectively. When this project came along I thought it would be a wonderful learning opportunity for her, and she has surpassed any expectation I had." The professor said with a touch of pride.

"I know it may look as though Elphaba has simply been dropped into lab and asked to perform, but I assure you this is far from the case. She is being thoroughly instructed in the fundamentals and her activities here are highly structured and well monitored. She has access to some of the best scientific minds in Oz and is being allowed to participate in advanced research under their strict supervision. Her curriculum has been restructured to accommodate this work. In essence she is spending the summer in an advanced tutoring session. I can see that you are concerned for her education and welfare, and that is good. Minds such as hers require nurturing on many levels. I give you my word that if any one here thought that Elphaba was not up to this challenge, she would not be here. And I promise that if she in anyway begins to show signs of being overstressed or shows signs of mental fatigue, she will be pulled from the project immediately. Mr. and Mrs. Upland, a mind such as Elphaba's come along very rarely and everyone here is committed to assisting her to develop it to its fullest potential." The professor said sincerely.

Gwenot listened to the Professor talk as she watched her daughter's girlfriend excitedly talking with a group of scientists.

"Professor Thiol thank you for telling us all of this. It is clear that Elphaba is receiving excellent training and guidance at your hand. She is an exceptional girl, and it is gratifying that there are people in her life that finally recognize that." Gwenot said.

The professor smiled at the elegant woman and nodded. He wondered at her statement, but Elphaba was a bit of a mystery so it made sense in a way.

"She is exceptional indeed. Let me go pull our exceptional mind away from the experiments. She may consider denaturing protein-based catalysts a relaxing leisure time activity, but we do not." The man chuckled then went over to the work area.

"Gwen, this is unbelievable, I had no idea she was as advanced as she is." Samion said as they headed over to where Glinda was watching Elphie work.

"I'm not sure she did either. But look at her Sami, she fits right into this environment. And look at Galinda, she looks so proud… and in love." Gwenot smiled.

"You look like you are about to burst with pride darling." She added as she came up beside Glinda.

"Momsie look at her." Glinda sighed.

She loved seeing Elphie so involved and excited, and she loved seeing her in her white lab coat.

"I see." Gwenot smiled then leaned close to her daughter's ear.

"I have the same reaction when I see your father in a morning coat." She chuckled softly.

Glinda blushed slightly and giggled softly then waved at Elphie when the professor pointed in their direction.

"Was I that obvious?" Glinda sighed.

"Only to another intuit, or your mother." Gwenot reassured her.

"I apologize, have you been waiting very long." Elphie said as she hurried over.

"Not at all Elphaba. Your professor was kind enough to give us a tour and tells us a little bit about your studies and this project. He is extremely impressed with you." Samion said.

"This is an amazing place and they are very generous with their time in teaching me." Elphie blushed.

"I'm so proud of you Elphie." Glinda smiled.

"As are we Elphaba, very proud." Gwenot smiled.

"Thank you." Elphie said blushing deeper.

"Allow me to go put my things away and we can go."

"Oooooh, I'll help!" Glinda said a little too enthusiastically then calmed herself down

X

"Tell them Elphie…I forgot that we didn't, and I almost did. But you should." Glinda said they walked towards Crage Hall.

"Tell them what Lyndie?" Elphie chuckled.

"What you are going to be when you grow up." Glinda said proudly.

Samion and Gwenot chuckled at the phrase. Glinda had used the same one when she had informed them of her path of study.

"I am going to study Medicinal Chemistry, through graduate school." Elphie said.

"She's going to be an apothecary." Glinda said proudly, then looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry Elphie." She said

"Not to worry my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"I would not have said it with nearly that much enthusiasm."

"Elphaba darling, what a wonderful choice of careers." Gwenot said approvingly.

"How did you arrive at that choice?" Samion asked.

They went to café for something to drink and Elphie told them how she arrived at her decision and about Mr. Kwenyo's participation in her studies. Glinda's parents asked questions and made comments and were supportive and pleased with her decision. Somewhere inside her she still had just a little trouble believing that someone cared what she was going to study. But the feeling was faint, and easily pushed aside.

After they finished their drinks Glinda and Elphie took Gwenot and Samion up to their room.

"Ta da! Welcome to the new and improved room 22." Glinda laughed as she ushered her parents into the room.

"Why, you two have done an incredible job. This is very homey." Gwenot smiled.

"And it is all Glinda." Elphie chuckled.

"That's not true Elphie. You put the books on the bookshelf and helped hang the curtains. Did you know that it is possible for someone as smart as she is to not be able to do division in her head." Glinda chuckled.

"Actually many intelligent people are not terribly good with simple mathematics." Samion laughed.

"See." Elphie said firmly.

Glinda replied by sticking out her tongue.

"This is a very interesting table, wherever did you find it? Gwenot asked examining the three-legged teardrop table.

"We found it at a curio shop that Mr. Frama told us about. We got this and these bookends and that mirror and some books and recordings. That is also where we found the Fuiop pot for Jilla." Glinda said a slight frown passing over her face.

"Yes, Greda told me about the pot, Jilla is getting much use out of it and according to her, it is a magical marvel." Gwenot said, deciding to let the Jilla matter slide until later.

"Gwenot, perhaps you would like a trip to the curio shop tomorrow?" Elphie asked, seeing the distress take over her love's face and wanting to help mitigate it.

"Elphie what a wonderful idea! Momsie?" Glinda said perking back up.

"Elphaba, do you have any idea what you have just done suggesting that those two be set loose in a junk store." Samion chuckled sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Oh hush Sami. I think it is a wonderful idea." Gwenot smiled.

"We can make a day of it. Elphie, right? Show Momsie and Popsicle the Plaza and go to the curio shop before the concert, then dinner at Vesyut's Terrace." Glinda bubbled.

"Of course. I think that sounds like a lovely day. And we can start with brunch at Tyuron's." Elphie smiled.

"That's perfect!" Glinda squealed.

"Does that sound acceptable to you?" Elphie asked Gwenot and Samion.

"Elphaba are you telling me you actually enjoy browsing in a curio shop?" Samion chuckled.

"She doesn't at all actually, but there is a good selection of old books, and the bookstore is not too far away. You two can go there if you get tired of the curio shop." Glinda smiled.

"Well now that I know there is an out, I'm in." Samion chuckled.

"Daddy!" Glinda laughed.

"Never mind him darling, I'm sure your father and Elphaba will find a way to entertain themselves should the need arise. And I think it sounds like a wonderful day." Gwenot smiled.

"Goody!" Glinda said and bounced over to Elphie to give her a big hug.

"I love you so much, you are wonderful." She whispered in Elphie's ear.

Glinda showed her parent's the little glass flowers that BirdWing had given them and some of the other things they had acquired for the room while they chatted casually about other things that were going on at Shiz. Finally Samion reminded them of the time and he and Gwenot decided to walk to the Inn. Elphie and Glinda would come with Mr. Frama to get them. Glinda walked her parents downstairs then returned and went directly into Elphie's arms.

"I am so happy." She sniffled.

z

"Glinda is this really necessary?" Elphie asked.

"It's a semi-formal reception Elphie, so yes. The outfit Byjon made for you is perfect." Glinda said as she finished intricate braid in Elphie's hair.

"Well, you are in charge of such things." Elphie chuckled as she went to put on her outfit.

"Great Oz but you are stunning." Elphie breathed as she ran her fingers along Glinda's neck and shoulders when she fastened the clasp on her necklace.

"I love this dress."

"I know." Glinda giggled as she turned in Elphie's arms so that they were facing one another.

"I got to see you in your lab outfit, I thought I'd return the favor." Glinda winked.

Elphie placed her lips gently onto Glinda's then pulled away.

"I don't want to mess up your lipstick." Elphie grinned.

"I can fix it." Glinda said and finished what Elphie had started.

"Are you sure you do not want any lipstick?" Glinda said as she was reapplying hers after a series of wonderfully drawn out kisses.

"I already am wearing some, thank you." Elphie smiled as she used one of her soft cloths to clean the red off of her green tinged lips.

"Are you excited about the art show?" Elphie asked as Glinda packed her little purse.

"I am, and a little nervous too and I did not think I would be."

"Nervous?"

"Just a little, all of those people looking at something I poured my soul into. But you will be by my side, as will my parents." Glinda smiled.

"Yes, and I've seen that drawing remember. It is beautiful, as are you. The artist and her work both will dazzle." Elphie said stroking Glinda's cheek.

"Awww Elphie." Glinda said and put herself into Elphie's arms.

"We need to go my precious, Mr. Frama is waiting, but first…"

She kissed Glinda's cheek then took her bracelet off of Glinda's wrist and put it on her own.

"It's a special occasion." She smiled.

Glinda gave Elphie a ferocious kiss then hurried back into the bathroom to fix her lipstick.

X

"Momsie you look beautiful." Glinda said as her father helped her mother into the covered carriage.

"Thank you darling." Gwenot said.

"And you two are both very lovely." Samion smiled as he climbed in behind her and shut the door.

"Mr. Frama told us that decided to bring a coach and was dressed in formal livery in honor of the art show opening. He said a soon to be Oz renown artist deserved to arrive in style." Glinda giggled.

"A wise man." Samion chuckled making a mental note to thank the man personally.

On the way to the Arts Center Glinda told her parents about the extra class she was taking on Monday nights because of Elphie's lab. She talked about Dani and what they were doing in class.

"I hope you get to met them. They were disappointed that they could not attend to night." Glinda said.

"You never told me why that was." Elphie said.

"Dani's grandmother's birthday." Glinda supplied.

"But they are due back on Sunday, correct." Elphie asked.

"Yes they are. Before lunch, we'll track them down. You'll love them." Glinda said to her parents.

"Well we know they have good taste in friends." Samion chuckled.

X

"There you go Miss Glinda." Mr. Frama said as he assisted Glinda from the coach.

"Enjoy your evening." He smiled and gave her and Elphie a formal bow, which made Glinda giggle.

Samion assisted his wife and then discreetly pulled the driver aside.

"Mr. Frama, I would like to personally thank you for going to all of this trouble just for my daughter's art show. It means a great deal to her and to her mother and I and her best friend.

"As I said Mr. Upland, it is my pleasure. Miss Glinda and Miss Elphaba are both very sweet girls, polite and considerate. You should be very proud of them, they are fine upstanding young ladies." The driver said sincerely.

"We are, and thank you again."

Mr. Frama nodded and returned to his coach.

A red carpet had been placed on the steps of the Arts Center and there was a string Quartet playing inside. Samion took Elphie's umbrella and Glinda and Gwenot's wraps to the coat check while Glinda looked around in awe.

"I knew this was a semi-formal event, but I had no idea." Glinda breathed as she surveyed the scene.

There were uniformed servers milling around with trays of champagne and hors d'oeuvres. There were more people than Glinda expected, all dressed in various types of finery. Most of the women were attired like her and her mother, in tea length cocktail dresses and the men like her father, in dark suits.

"Glinda I believe I am underdressed for this occasion." Elphie said taking in the scene.

Glinda looked at her well-dressed girlfriend and sighed happily.

"Nonsense Elphie, You might not be in a cocktail dress, but you are more than appropriately attired and very elegant. You are beautiful my love." Glinda smiled affectionately.

"This coming from the girl who thinks I am beautiful in a lab coat." Elphie chuckled quietly.

"I think you are sexy in a lab coat." Glinda giggled.

"Elphie look around, you fit in perfectly. Trust me." She added reassuringly.

"I do." Elphie sighed.

The main gallery had been rearranged to showcase various types of artwork. There was an area for sculptures, and ceramics, for all types of sketches and for all types of paintings. Gwenot, on Samion's arm and Glinda on Elphie's browsed through the statures and figurines then the oils, and watercolors. They commented on the various styles and images and pointed out their personal favorites. Glinda was very taken with the detail and intricacy of the watercolors and told her parents that she was taking a watercolor class in the fall, along with her advanced sketching class. Gwenot and Samion stopped to admire the nude portraits, but Glinda steered Elphie towards the sketches when she saw her emerald skin start to darken.

Z

"Look Momsie, here is my sketch." Glinda said as she pointed to a framed drawing of a small bird standing on the ground.

""_Mutual Curiosity"_

_by_

_Glinda Upland, Frottica_

_Shiz Sophomore"_

Samion read from the plaque attached to the wall under the drawing.

"Darling this is very good. Look at the intricate detail and coloring Samion." Gwenot said as she examined the work.

"I am impressed little one, your sketches have improved a great deal. This is wonderful." Samion said with a great deal of pride.

Glinda beamed with delight and blushed at the compliments. Elphie gave her a squeeze.

"It still takes my breath away." She said softly.

"Why "Mutual Curiosity" Galinda." Gwenot asked.

"The teacher told me that I needed to name my drawing, for the show. So I thought about when I was drawing it. I was curious about many things at the time I saw him and decided to sketch him. I wondered why he was there on the ground, what he was looking for and how long he would stay. And sometimes when I would look at him he was looking at me, like he wondered what I was doing there on the ground and why I was looking at him. He got the cutest little look on his face and his head tilted to one side. We both seemed curious about one another…mutual curiosity." Glinda smiled.

"I see. You captured that look very well my darling. This is truly very well done. I hope that Byjon gets to see it. He will be beside himself with delight." Gwenot smiled.

"I'll bring it when we come home." Glinda said with a happy wiggle.

Glinda's instructor came over and was properly introduced. He complimented Glinda and offered to show her parents and Elphie the studio and some of the other things she was drawing in class. As they looked around the studio and saw some of Glinda's works in progress Gwenot noticed that just as her daughter seemed ready to burst with pride for Elphaba when they were in the lab, Elphaba seemed just as ready to burst with pride for Galinda here.

After looking around the studio Glinda ran into some of her classmates and she introduced them to her family and they spent some time chatting and enjoying the hors d'oeuvres. Elphie watched as her love interacted with the older people, exchanging stories and little quips about the drawings. She was comfortable and confident, just as she always was in these situations. She sparkled and Elphie was overwhelmed to be by her side. When some of the spouses were joking about their lack of artistic prowess, Elphie decided it was time to put her shyness on hold and participate. She told about how Glinda had tried to teach her to sketch some trees, and how it was an unqualified disaster. Her little story elicited knowing chuckles from the group, appreciative glances from Samion and Gwenot and a look of unabashed adoration from Glinda.

X

After the little group broke up Glinda and her family strolled leisurely back through the exhibits searching out things they may have missed, revisiting favorites and engaging in lighthearted conversation. Glinda's

delight was absolutely uncontainable, mostly because Elphie had told a funny story and seemed more or less at ease.

Gwenot and Glinda excused themselves to the powder room to freshen up before dinner, dragging Elphie along with them.

"That's what ladies do before dinner at these events." Was Glinda's explanation.

"My love, I'm getting a mish mash of things from you, Are you alright?" Glinda asked taking advantage of the deserted ladies room and stroking Elphie's cheek.

Gwenot stayed in the background, fixing her hair and face in the mirrors.

"I'm fine Lyndie. I am very proud of you. Your classmates are all quite taken with you, my charming girl." Elphie smiled.

"I am a little overwhelmed by the people and the setting. But I have my family here, so it is manageable. Mostly, I am just so proud of you. You are magnificent." Elphie added gazing into her love's eyes.

"I know you feel out of your element Elphie, but you are not." Glinda said after a gentle kiss.

"Perhaps, but you are most certainly in yours. You will always sparkle in the glitter of society life and I will more than likely always be a little overwhelmed by it. But my precious, being here with you, participating in something that pleases you so much makes me very happy. And it always will." Elphie said affectionately.

Glinda pulled Elphie in to a slightly out of the way little nook and into her arms.

"You might not sparkle my love, but you do shine. And when the lighting is right, you are positively luminescent." Glinda winked and smiled then gave Elphie a rather vigorous kiss.

"I'm sorry to intrude girls." Gwenot said quietly going over to where Glinda and Elphie were engaged in their kiss.

"But we are no longer alone in here."

Elphie blushed deeply, but Glinda simply grinned.

"Thanks Momsie, you make a good lookout." Glinda giggled and wiped the corner of Elphie's mouth with her thumb.

"You would know my darling." Gwenot laughed.

While Glinda fixed her lipstick and hair and Elphie returned to normal coloring Gwenot explained that Glinda often played lookout for Jilla. As they walked back out to meet Samion Glinda told about some of her more interesting stints as Jilla's lookout.

X

"Glinda!" Frawlk said as he rushed over to greet her.

"I saw your work, "Mutual Curiosity", how marvelous. I loved it. And what a pleasure to see you again Elphaba."

"Thank you Frawlk, may I introduce my parents." Glinda smiled and Elphie nodded in response.

Glinda introduced her parents and Frawlk offered Gwenot his arm as he escorted them to a private nook.

Glinda and Samion ordered the meat entrée, Gwenot the fish and Elphie the meatless and they settled in for a delicious meal and good conversation. They talked more about Elphie's work in the lab, Glinda's new spells and what they had been doing with their friends. Gwenot filled them in on Byjon and his doings and told them about all the comments that were flying around Frottica after their unofficial debut at the Emerald Café. Most were quit flattering, but a few were very negative and hurtful. Byjon simply ignored the naysayers, as did Gwenot and Samion and soon something else happened to take its place.

Elphie was a little distressed, but Gwenot assured her that apart from some Ladies Cultural Committee rumblings all was well.

"You know biddies Elphie, they need to cluck about something. What better fodder than the daughter of one of Frottica's most prominent couples dating the green skinned, female Heir Apparent to Munchkinland."

"And believe me the green skinned and Munchkinland is causing just as much cackling as the female. " Samion interjected.

"Samion!" Gwenot admonished.

"It's alright Gwenot. All of this tends to push me out of my comfort zone, it is only fair that it push someone else out as well." Elphie smiled.

Glinda looked at Elphie in amazement and Gwenot smiled.

"A very good attitude Elphaba. Those ladies do not dictate social policy in Frottica, although they seem to think they do. They will adapt. And if they don't…"

"To hell with them." Samion finished with a chuckle and lit his pipe.

X

After a very long, relaxed dinner Glinda, Elphie and the parents went out to their coach and continued their lighthearted chatting on the way back to Shiz. On Samion's insistence Glinda and Elphie were dropped off first. They parted with warm goodnight hugs and kisses and wishes of fresh dreams.

"Elphie what a wonderful day." Glinda bubbled as she twirled into the room.

"Dance with me my love."

"What took you so long to ask, we've been in the room five whole seconds." Elphie chuckled and swept Glinda into her arms.

They danced over to the victrola and put on some slow, romantic music. Then they danced over to get Glinda's wand and she lit their candle. For awhile they danced gazing into each others eyes, unwinding from their exciting evening. They talked a little and kissed more. Glinda slowly undid the braid in Elphie's hair, kissing under her ear before Elphie shook out her hair.

Wordlessly they undid each other's necklaces, placing kisses on soft necks and shoulders. Elphie unzipped Glinda's dress and unhooked her undergarment.

"Why Miss Thropp, are you making advances." Glinda giggled shyly.

"I am assisting you to get undressed, you may interpret it as you will." Elphie said quietly as she kissed Glinda's neck then her lips.

Glinda let her dress fall to the floor and reached to un-tuck Elphie's shirt from her skirt and pull it over her head.

"Am I interpreting correctly?" Glinda murmured in Elphie's ear as she nuzzled it, using her tongue to tease the little place below Elphie's earlobe.

"I learned this evening that interpreting art is very subjective. I am assuming that interpreting the act of unzipping a dress is equally so." Elphie sighed as she ran her hands down Glinda's sides.

As she placed a gentle kiss on Elphie's lips she reached around and unfastened her skirt, letting it join her dress on the floor.

"Elphie, I feel your anxiety." Glinda said, kicking the garments out of the way and pulling Elphie close.

She stroked her cheek, then gave her a soft kiss.

"No sex, we will not make love. Just some gentle play, a little after art show hanky panky, okay?" Glinda said reassuringly.

"I'm sorry Lyndie, I can't not yet. The last time was just too…"

"Shhh my love, no apologies, I understand and agree." Glinda said kissing Elphie and moving her over to the bed.

Glinda finished removing her undergarments and Elphie removed hers and they lay down together.

"I can control myself, if you can control yourself." Glinda smiled as she ran her fingers across Elphie's lips.

"I can." Elphie breathed as she sought out Glinda's lips and kissed her with ardor.

"Then I can as well. As Jilla always said, "Hands and lips above the waist, to avoid things done in lustful haste." Glinda laughed as she ran her fingers down Elphie's soft cheek.

"So your cousin is a poet, an attribute I never would have ascribed to her." Elphie said as she gently let her fingers play over Glinda's chest and stomach.

"She said it served her well in her youth. And it seems to be sound advice." Glinda sighed at Elphie's touch and engaged her in a deep, extended kiss.

"And it provides me with parameters." Elphie said quietly as she softly kissed down Glinda's chest.

"Scientists like parameters." She grinned slyly as she placed a gentle kiss on the most sensitive part of Glinda's breast.

"I'm liking science more and more." Glinda breathed then let out a soft moan of pleasure.


	110. Chapter 110

Elphie woke up feeling Glinda squirming beside her, her mumblings were distressed and she was crying in her sleep.

"Shhhhhhh my precious." Elphie murmured in her ear while she stroked her hair.

"Come back to me Lyndie. You are just dreaming, it's all right."

Glinda's eyes opened wide and she jumped slightly.

"I'm here Lyndie, you are safe." Elphie said helping Glinda turn so they were facing.

Glinda looked uncomprehendingly at Elphie and burst into tears. Elphie pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. Since they had fallen asleep without nightdresses on and Glinda was crying on her chest, the tears were beginning to burn her skin beyond her ability to tolerate it.

"Lyndie, my precious." Elphie said, and as she moved Glinda's face away from her body, she realized that her love wasn't really awake.

"You are dreaming, just dreaming." Elphie kissed Glinda's forehead again and stroked her cheek, easily able to ignore the sting from the tears.

Elphie kept talking softly and stoking Glinda's cheek until at last she settled and became aware of where she was and whom she was with.

"Elphie?" Glinda sniffled.

"Right here my sweet, right here with you." Elphie said softly, gently kissing Glinda's cheek.

"Elphie it was terrible and all jumbled. Minka was Loma, but not really and the playhouse was gone and I couldn't talk to her anymore, or she didn't want to talk to me because she kept being Loma and thought we were wrong then the playhouse was there, all put together and I saw it fall down and then it was gone and you were never there and then you were there but you didn't love me because the playhouse was gone and you left with it and no one would listen to me or couldn't hear me not even you and you were not there and no was there to love me." Glinda said in a sniffle and hiccup filled mish-mash of frantic words.

Elphie gave Glinda a reassuring kiss then shifted herself and her slightly trembling girlfriend so that they were sitting up. She pulled up a sheet so that they were covered then looked directly into Glinda's tear-filled frightened eyes.

"I am so sorry you are frightened my precious girl, but it was a dream, an awful dream. I am right here and I am not going anywhere. I love you more than life itself and I will never leave you. And I hear you always, even when you have no words." Elphie said then kissed her love again.

"I love you Lyndie, you can always count on that, even in your bad dreams. I love you."

Glinda relaxed considerably and snuggled against Elphie, who held her tightly.

"Are you feeling better now my sweet?" Elphie said after a while of hair stroking, gentle kisses and humming the storm song tune, which Glinda loved.

"Yes, I am. It was just all so jumbled and everything shifted so fast, I couldn't tell who was who and I felt so alone."

"But you know that you are not alone, right?" Elphie said gently, running her hands up and down Glinda's arms because she knew that physical contact, physical comfort was very important to her.

"I never have been and I never will be." Glinda said with a smile.

"And you are my girlfriend and you love very much. You even love me more than your pen and you love me enough to sit here with me naked." She added with the hint of a giggle.

"That's right, and don't you forget it. I do not stay unclothed for just anyone." Elphie chuckled softly.

"I don't know why I had a bad dream. We had such a great day, the visit to your lab and the art show and great dinner. And my parents, I'm so happy they are here. Then there was all that so much fun hanky panky. I think we may have redefined the word kiss, and my breasts have never been happier." Glinda giggled shimmying her chest.

"While I am pleased that your breasts went to sleep happy." Elphie grinned and blushed.

"It does not change the fact that you found out that your and Minka's playhouse is going to be replaced with something else. Lyndie I understand complicated, mixed up feelings, believe me."

"Maybe I was more distressed about it than I realized. I mean, not about the playhouse per say. I'm actually glad that something nice will be in its place. It's just wish I could do something for her too." Glinda said wistfully, but not overly upset.

Elphie kissed Glinda again and Glinda snuggled close and they talked for quite awhile. Soon Glinda was feeling better the fear from her nightmare faded, replaced with happy memories and reassurances from Elphie.

"Would you like to try and go back to sleep now my precious?" Elphie asked.

"Will you sing me to sleep?" Glinda replied.

"Every night for the rest of our lives, if that is your desire." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a very intricate kiss that was much more for reassurance and comfort than it was for romance.

They settled down, Glinda snuggled in and Elphie sang the storm song softly. Midway though the third time, she heard her love's adorable soft snore. When Elphie was sure Glinda was sleeping peacefully, she gently disengaged herself and went into the bathroom to treat the burns on her chest.

X

Elphie sat quietly beside a sleeping Glinda, lost in her own thoughts. She had put generous amounts of aloe oil on her burn mark and put on a nightdress then had tried to go back to sleep, but was unable to. Not wanting to leave Glinda's side in case her bad dream returned, she simply made herself comfortable on the bed and tried to think of a way to help Glinda not feel so badly about Minka.

"Good morning my sleeping sweet." Elphie chuckled when Glinda stretched shifted position.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda grinned broadly.

"Why are you sitting here? Not that I mind." Glinda asked as she sat up and went into Elphie's arms after giving her a kiss.

"Just in case." Elphie smiled.

"In case of what?" Glinda asked confused.

"You needed snuggles." Elphie said wondering if she remembered her bad dream.

"I always need snuggles." Glinda giggled.

"And kisses." Glinda said providing a demonstration of the activity.

"Wait…why are you dressed and me not. Didn't we both fall asleep naked?" Glinda asked.

"I put on a nightdress." Elphie smiled

"No kidding." Glinda huffed happily starting to unbutton her love's garment

"Either I must dress or you must undress so…oh no." She stopped and laughed.

"Did I do that to you while we were fooling around last night." Glinda said seeing the beginnings of red marks on Elphie's chest.

Elphie makes to move Glinda's hand away, but is too late.

Elphie, this isn't a love bite; it's a burn, a bad burn. Did you spill wa…Oh Oz." Glinda said becoming very upset.

"I did that… I had a bad dream. I must have cried against…"

"Lyndie, stop. It is all right. I'm fine." Elphie said soothingly.

"You most certainly are not, Elphie." Glinda said starting to cry.

"I burned you."

"Lyndie. I am not in pain. You did have a bad dream. And you were very upset and crying in your sleep. I moved you before your tears could cause me permanent harm. I'm fine."

Glinda settled down and finished unbuttoning Elphie's garment and Elphie let her with a frustrated sigh.

"Great Oz!" Glinda gasped.

"Lyndie, you need to listen to me, very carefully." Elphie said gently but firmly, shifting so she could look at Glinda.

"You can not get overly upset about these things, you can't or I will not be able to function. It is a fact of my life…our life. You know very well that I can protect myself and my pain tolerance is much higher than yours is. I have endured far worse than this, and for far less worthy of a reason. I did exactly what I wanted to do. I held you while you cried. I have done that on many occasions to no ill effect. This time… I just happened to have a bare chest. A very happy bare chest." Elphie smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"But I caused this." Glinda sniffled.

"Not intentionally. If you had been awake you never would have been in that position. And I moved you remember. So no more fretting on this, promise me."

"Nope, I can't. Elphie I will always fret when you are hurt…tears, water, rain…whatever. I will not overly fret about this any more. But you can not stop me from caring enough to get upset when you are hurt. You get upset when I am."

"Point taken, my sweet. But no more blame, all right?"

"All right."

"That's my girl." Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda deeply.

They kissed and cuddled for a little while, Glinda being very careful of Elphie's chest. It was lighthearted and fun. They talked some and Elphie was convinced that Glinda remembered almost nothing of her dream, but a great deal about the hanky panky.

"Maybe we had better get ready to go to the Inn." Elphie chuckled when she heard Glinda's tummy rumble.

"Do you realize how much extra fooling around we could do if I didn't have the appetite of a wood chopper." Glinda huffed, giving Elphie a final very enthusiastic kiss.

"Just think of it as natures way of keeping me alive." Elphie laughed.

Glinda made a face and stuck out her tongue as she crawled out of bed. Elphie gave her bare bottom a gentle pat, making her face giggle with delight.

X

"Good Morning Momsie!" Glinda said rushing over to give her mother a hug.

"Hello my darlings, we were beginning to wonder about you two." Gwenot replied.

"Good morning Elphaba."

"Good morning Gwenot."

"Momsie, where is daddy?" Glinda asked looking around.

"He is, or was, in the lounge. Why don't you go see if you can track him down." Gwenot smiled, sensing Elphie had something to say.

"Okay. Be right back." Glinda said bouncing off to find her father.

"Elphaba is everything all right?" Gwenot said, knowing they had a little time.

Elphie looked a little surprised, but Gwenot's warm smile was reassuring.

"There is nothing really wrong, but I would like to ask you something." Elphie said feeling very nervous.

"Go ahead darling, if Samion is doing what I think he is, Galinda will be occupied for at least a little while." Gwenot grinned.

Elphie realized that Gwenot had done this on purpose to give her some time and smiled.

"I would like permission to take Glinda on an overnight trip, unchaperoned." She said nervously.

"Where?" Gwenot said intrigued by her request and impressed that she thought to make it.

"To Tenniken, to visit Minka's grave." Elphie said simply

Gwenot was a little taken aback by this, but knew that Elphaba would suggest such a thing without reason.

"May I ask what prompted this?"

"Glinda had a bad dream last night, Loma and me… a mix of different things, but some of it was about Minka." Elphie said.

"Oh dear Samion and I were afraid that might occur. How did she do?"

"Well actually. She told me about it and we talked then she went back to sleep and slept peacefully. She doesn't really remember it though. I think the main issue, is her wanting to do something for her friend, maybe even surprise her."

"That sounds like a reasonable reaction on Galinda's part. Has she mentioned visiting the grave site?"

"No. I was thinking this morning about all of this. Part of the dream was about the playhouse being gone…all tied in with me and not being loved or heard. It really was a jumble as she recounted it. I thought if maybe she finally went to that site and talked to Minka there, she would see that the playhouse isn't the only place. And maybe it could be a way for her surprise Minka, since she has never been there. But you know her best, if you think this is not a good idea, I will not even broach it with her."

"Elphaba do not underestimate your instincts, especially when it comes to Galinda. I think a visit to Minka's grave would be very good for her. We have not asked her if she even wanted to because she has never been in an emotional place to hear us. But she hears you. Her progress in dealing with Minka's death has been wholly due to you. When were you planning this excursion?' Gwenot said.

"I thought, if Glinda agreed, that we would go on our way home at the beginning of break. A detour of sorts. We could leave and spend the night at an Inn then we could go to the gravesite and get on a train for Frottica right after. That way, if she becomes unhappy or upset, we will be coming to you and she will be home to deal with it." Elphie said reasonably.

Gwenot looked at her daughter's girlfriend, overwhelmed by how much true devotion, affection and pure love she sensed from her.

"Elphaba, I think the idea, its reasons and timing are very good. You have our permission to take the trip. I trust you implicitly to look after the well being of my little girl and I want you to do as you think best in this situation." Gwenot smiled and gathered a flustered Elphie into her arms.

" I will try to live up to the faith you have in me. I just want her to be happy." Elphie said quietly, and Gwenot chuckled inwardly at her talent for understatement.

z

"I found him." Glinda came bouncing into the lobby holding her father's hand.

"And you will never guess what he was doing, creating a pipe tobacco!" Glinda giggled.

"Elphie, what's wrong? You're flustered. Why are you flustered? Momsie?" Glinda said going to sit by Elphie, the pipe forgotten.

"I'm fine Lyndie. Your mother paid me a great compliment, you know what I'm like." Elphie smiled.

Glinda narrowed her eyes and looked from her mother who simply nodded and smiled, to her girlfriend.

"Momsie you knew perfectly well that they were having a tobacconist meeting here when you sent me to find daddy."

"Guilty my darling. I invoked intuitive mother's prerogative." Gwenot chuckled

"I'll tell you all about it later my sweet, I promise." Elphie soothed.

"Okay then. I'll drop it for now." She said suspiciously knowing there was something going on, but it wasn't Elphie being upset.

"Thank you, my precious empath." Elphie chuckled.

Samion looked at his wife and they exchanged a look borne of years of practiced trust and affection.

z

"Take a whiff of that." Glinda said pointing to her father's pipe as they walked to Tyuron's for brunch.

"I blended that." she added proudly.

"It is very nice Galinda, mild and fragrant." Gwenot said with a smile.

"She does have an odd knack for selecting good pipe tobacco." Samion chuckled.

"Good to know that if being a sorceress doesn't pan out you have something to fall back on. An empathic tobacconist, I'm sure that's a first." Elphie chuckled.

"That could be quite lucrative actually." Samion said with a grin.

"Always getting a feel for what the customers really like."

"Do you see what you started you mean green thing." Glinda said in a mock huff.

"But she has a point darling, it is a very unique set of talents. Perhaps you and Elphaba can have a shop together. You mix tobacco and she mixes medicines." Gwenot said with a chuckle.

"Momsie, not you too." Glinda laughed.

"I am a practical woman Galinda darling." Gwenot smiled broadly.

Elphie chuckled enjoying the interplay immensely; it was warm and comfortable.

"Tyuron, save me. My family is ganging up on me." Glinda laughed as the rounded the corner by the café and she saw the man on the patio.

"This lovely looking group of people, I find that hard to believe." Tyuron laughed.

"Mother it is a pleasure to see you again. This must be Father." He said extending his hand to Samion.

"I am indeed. Samion Upland." Samion replied with a smile.

"And Elphaba, your presence is as always a delight. And what is that wonderful aroma? Is that your pipe tobacco Samion? Tyuron asked.

"It is. Galin…"

"Popsicle don't you dare." Glinda said with mock fierceness.

"It seems as though you may need saving from her, not the other way around." The man laughed offering Gwenot his arm and walked towards a table.

Samion gave one arm to his scowling, but wiggly daughter and the other to her chuckling girlfriend and they followed behind.

X

"Hello Mother." Uliko said coming out from the kitchen

"Hello Father."

"Hi Uliko." Glinda bubbled.

"My parents are visiting for the weekend."

"Nice family needs nice family meal. I do." The man nodded and hurried back into the café proper.

Samion looked at his daughter quizzically.

"Don't worry daddy, whatever he brings will be fabulous." Glinda said with a big grin.

"She speaks the truth Sami dear. The man is a marvel." Gwenot agreed.

"I haven't seen Uliko this animated since Elphaba's birthday party. He loves happy families." Tyuron said setting down juice, cider, coffee and milk.

"We've already had our sous-chef threaten to quit." He said happily then hurried away.

"Interesting place you have here." Samion chuckled.

"We like it." Glinda beamed.

While they waited for their food Glinda chattered excitedly telling her parents about the Plaza, the concerts they had attended, their double date with Dani and Manif and how they knew about and accepted Elphie and her as a couple. Elphie smiled, very happy that her love was suffering no ill effects from her bad dream. Gwenot and Samion were delighted that their daughter had activities that she enjoyed and good friends that accepted her relationship to enjoy them with.

z

A server appeared and set out plates and settings and a minute or two later Uliko appeared with platters of food.

"Family meal." He said

The servers sat down a plate of shredded seasoned potatoes, a plate of bacon and ham, one of cheese and fruit and a big breakfast casserole, with vegetables and cheese.

"My goodness Uliko, you have outdone yourself. This looks wonderful." Gwenot smiled warmly

"Family meal." Uliko muttered and hurried away very flustered.

"He does not accept compliments well." Glinda grinned.

"Galinda." Gwenot said as she watched her daughter put small amounts of the delicious smelling food on a plate for Elphaba.

"Dani and Manif are the couple with the cabin, correct?"

"Yep. And cabin really is a misnomer." Glinda giggled.

Elphie accepted her plate with amusement.

"She is correct, it was a very large cabin like dwelling." She grinned.

"Well, she's never claimed to spout flowery prose." Glinda laughed, giving Elphie an affectionate gaze.

As they ate, Glinda told them select bits of their weekend at the cabin after she had recovered sufficiently from her initial empathic blast. She had written her mother about the trip of course, but now she was filling in some blanks. She told them about the lake, swimming, the trails and walks, the swings, croquette game, playing cards, and all the pseudo-fancy meal with the elegant place settings. She even told them how she and Elphie had tried to fulfill Byjon's edict by having Dani and Manif show them how to tango properly.

She felt a little flutter of a mix of negative emotions coming from Elphie and remembered her flashback.

She reached for her love's hand under the table and looked at her silently apologizing. Elphie smiled at her and she felt the emotions faded slowly away. This exchange did not go unnoticed by Gwenot and she wondered about the circumstances.

"Well, I am glad you are attempting to keep our favorite tailor happy, but there will be no summoning of the fire brigade." Samion chuckled.

"At least until after graduation."

Glinda giggled happily, Elphie blushed and Gwenot looked at her family with sheer contentment.

They finished their meal with more light hearted talking then the older couple and the younger couple parted to go freshen up for the rest of their day, agreeing that the girls would be at the Inn, with Mr. Frama, in an hour.

X

"Elphie, I'm sorry." Glinda said as they walked to Crage Hall.

"Lyndie, if you were not an empath, you never even would have known that I reacted to your comment. I'm fine now." Elphie said.

"That's true, but I am and I did. And I know you are." Glinda smiled.

"So are you going to tell me what flustered you so much this morning?" Glinda said as she stripped of her clothes in preparation to change.

"Not right now." Elphie smiled.

"Glinda, my conversation with your mother had nothing to do with me, and I will tell you about it when we have more time. I promise." She pulled her undergarment-clad love to her and kissed her gently.

"Okay Elphie." Glinda sighed hating to be kept out of the loop.

As they went about cleaning up and getting ready, the only acknowledgement Glinda made to the burn mark on Elphie's chest was to kiss it softly and rub aloe oil on it gently.

z

"Don't worry Gwen, I'm sure I will have an opportunity to check in with Elphaba while you and Galinda are junk collecting." Samion grinned.

"Says the man who thinks auctions are a contact sport." Gwenot chuckled.

"Admit it you are glad I won that writing desk for Elphaba's room, and that is an antique, not junk." Samion countered.

"What about the Fuiop Pot that Galinda discovered?" Gwenot laughed

"That is hardly junk."

"A fluke." Samion smiled.

"What's a fluke daddy?" Glinda asked as she approached her parents in the lobby of the Inn.

"That I have survived all of these years with your mother." Samion smiled and kissed his daughter.

"That's only going to increase her sympathy for me dear." Gwenot smiled back.

"Are we ready to go?"

"They were discussing the curio shop." Galinda happily told a very confused Elphie.

As they rode across the river to the Plaza Glinda filled Elphie in on the on-going family feud between curio shops and auction houses.

"Much to my chagrin my precious little girl seems have fallen on the side of the junk store." Samion smiled.

"Daddy took me to an auction once, I was about ten I think." Glinda grinned.

"I showed her around, got her a catalog even got her own bidding paddle so she could know the thrill of competing for an item and winning it." Samion smiled warmly remembering that evening perfectly.

"I got bored very quickly. There was something I wanted and I couldn't understand why we couldn't just buy it and leave. " Glinda giggled

"She got very fidgety and started to play with her paddle and to make a long story short we came home with several unintended and unneeded items." Samion grinned at his daughter.

"Oh I don't know about unneeded Popsicle. Cook is rather fond of that platter set with the cows painted on it." Glinda giggled.

"I resigned myself to losing my precious little girl to the chaotic world of the junk store." Samion chuckled.

"Well Samion, I have never been to an auction." Elphie said with a grin.

"But if it makes you feel any better, it sounds much better than a curio shop."

"Finally, the sides even out." Samion laughed.

"I will see to it that you get to attend an auction while you are home between terms."

"I think I will enjoy that." Elphie smiled.

Glinda bounced happily on the seat, absolutely delighted that Elphie was involving herself in on-going family fun.

z

"Galinda what a wonderful shop. It's a house." Gwenot said as they pulled up to Masoered's Curio Shoppe.

"It is grand Momsie, just wait until you see inside." Glinda said excitedly, accepting her father's hand and exiting the carriage.

"I will return for you at the appointed time tonight. Enjoy your day." Mr. Frama said with a nod.

Everyone bid him farewell and Glinda waved happily as he drove away.

"Mr. Frama told us about this place." Glinda grinned.

"It is indeed his fault, although I believe he meant well." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphie! Really." Glinda chuckled.

"May I make a suggestion?" Gwenot said reasonably.

"Of course dear, as long is it does not involve me walking around a cluttered house carrying armloads of junk, I will agree wholeheartedly." Samion smiled and kissed his wife's cheek.

Glinda looked at Elphie who actually seemed delighted at the exchange and she sighed happily.

"Galinda and I will explore by ourselves and you and Elphaba can explore here or go off somewhere, as you choose. We will reconvene at the counter in an hour's time and go from there." Gwenot said reasonably.

"I love this woman." Samion said giving Gwenot an affectionate kiss.

"Elphie?" Glinda said looking questioningly at her love.

"I'm rather fond of her too." Elphie grinned.

"I'll take that as agreement." Glinda chuckled.

"So Elphaba, you said there was a cache of old books and recordings here somewhere?" Samion said as his wife and daughter looked around deciding where to begin.

"A closet over sorts, that way…or maybe over there." Elphie said looking confused.

"I'll be right back Momsie." Glinda chuckled.

She took Elphie by the hand and led her and her father to the book area.

"You are adorable and I love you." She said quietly then gave Elphie a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"And you are not so bad either Popsicle." She added kissing him also.

"Leave some junk for the other confused souls." Samion chuckled as Glinda skipped happily back to her mother.

Glinda waved in response and again sighed happily.

After about fifteen minutes Elphie and Samion had taken their selections and dropped them off at the counter. Gwenot and Glinda were no where in sight, but they both smiled at the sound of Glinda's delighted giggle coming from somewhere in the cluttered maze.

"So, there is a bookstore close by?" Samion said as they walked outside.

"Not too far down that way. Do you wish to go?" Elphie replied.

"Do you wish to stay here?" Samion countered offering Elphie his arm.

"Good point." Elphie grinned putting her arm through his.

z

Gwenot and Glinda wondered through the mazes of stacked up items, digging to the bottom of piles, searching for unknown hidden treasures. Glinda opened drawers of desks and vanities and rummaged around through the contents. In one old common desk she found a tie clasp in the shape of a pipe that she thought her father would love. They continued to walk and talk and search. Gwenot found a set of flowerpots for Gardner underneath a wash tub and Glinda found a blanket that she thought would look perfect on Starlight. Mother and daughter were having a wonderful time together. They talked and laughed about Glinda's studies, the mishaps and her classmates. When Gwenot asked about Loma though, she sensed a subtle shift in her daughter's mood.

"Is everything alright with Loma darling?" Gwenot asked taking a silk scarf off of an old coat rack and examining it closely.

"Fine." Glinda sighed.

"It's just she is growing more suspicious of the time I spend with Elphie."

"I see. And telling her is not an option?" Gwenot asked tying on the scarf.

"What to you think darling, too busy?"

"A little, it makes you look like Aunt Kiloa" Glinda chuckled.

"And I don't know what would happen if I told her, she doesn't act like she would be very accepting and I get some very mixed flutters from her sometimes." Glinda said as her mother put the scarf back.

"Did something else happen Galinda, Did she say something to you?"

Glinda sighed again and took her mothers hand, leading her to an old wingback chair in a corner. She removed the things from it so her mother could sit and she pulled up a nearby trunk and sat in front of her.

"I would like to talk about this, My mind wanders to it sometimes still, especially when I get those flutters." Glinda said and proceeded to tell her mother about the girl's day out the fun, the comments and the tension.

"See why I am hesitant to tell her about Elphie and me." Glinda said.

"She does seem to have her mind set on one track." Gwenot said.

"Does she bring it up often?"

"Not really, usually we get along great, talking about sorcery things and general stuff. But it's getting harder because I know what she thinks. And this story gets worse." Glinda said taking a deep breath.

She told her mother about dinner and being very obviously fixed up with Tozian, their interaction, how much fun she had, and what had happened when they parted.

"I felt terrible about it. Momsie you have male friends, and you are very close with Byjon. Did it ever confuse you?"

Gwenot thought about this very carefully. She had thought that Glinda wanted to talk about her bad dream. Elphaba had said it seemed to be about Loma and Minka and mixed up feelings, but this seemed to be taking a different course. Whatever it was she would let it play itself out.

"No, not confused exactly, I have found one or two of them attractive and a great deal of fun to spend time with. But remember we discussed finding someone attractive and being attracted to them are very different. Were you attracted to this boy?" Gwenot asked.

"No, not in an Elphie sense. But I did…I had a..." Glinda stammered unsure of how to proceed.

"You had a sexual dream about him." Gwenot said gently.

Glinda nodded unhappily and told her mother how confused she had been and how she had talked to Dani about it, and the channeling theory.

"She was very helpful and I felt better about things after I talked to Elphie about it, but for some reason I just wanted to talk to you. I miss having you to advise me."

Gwenot smiled at her daughter.

"We had a talk about these kinds of dreams, remember?"

"I do, and I told Dani that we had. I even told Elphie about them and that they were normal when she had her first one." Glinda grinned and blushed.

"But I always thought you meant dreams about innocent things or with your partner or spouse. I have dreams about Elphie…" Glinda blushed further

"But this was an Elphie dream with someone other than Elphie."

"I see. I have had those dreams on occasion." Gwenot smiled

"You have?" Glinda said.

Hearing it from Dani was one thing, hearing it from her mother was another.

"Not often, but I have."

"Does it bother you?"

"Not in the least. Your friend was right, it is normal, from time to time. Were you bothered because you had a dream about someone else, or that you had a dream about a boy?"

"Both, I think. But Elphie understood when I told her about it. Does Daddy understand when you do?"

"Oh my darling, speaking woman to woman, I do not inform your father if I should have a dream of that nature. Nor do I wish to hear about it if he has one."

"Daddy?"

"Galinda I do not wish to disturb you or throw you off, but you do need to understand that it is normal to have dreams even about other people. But that doesn't mean it is common for most people. I am sure you will experience it again on occasion."

"And Elphie too, she will dream about other people?" Glinda said unhappily.

"I don't know honestly. Some people rarely dream like that at all, some all the time, for one reason or another. Most people tend to dream about one person most of the time. Since you are an Arduenna, I can only assume you fall into the latter group."

Glinda blushed.

"I do too." Gwenot smiled.

"Just remember if a boy or even another girl slips in there from time to time there is no cause for alarm."

"Another girl…great Oz!" Glinda said.

"It is within the realm of possibility darling." Gwenot said seriously.

"I'd prefer not to think about that." Glinda said simply.

Gwenot regarded her daughter carefully and decided to drop the issue, because there seemed to be other underlying issues more pressing.

"Alright darling, just do not become upset if you dream like that again. You are an empath and a sexual person, And as such I'm guessing that channeling is a logical exploration for you."

"It does make sense." Glinda said.

"Galinda, did you discuss this with your counselor?"

"No, because of Elphie."

"Would you like to talk to Chaxi about the channeling aspect. It may help put your mind at ease." Gwenot smiled.

"I think I would like that. Sometimes I think I'm reacting to things that aren't my feelings, but I'm never sure." Glinda said brightening somewhat.

"I'll arrange it." Gwenot said getting the feeling that her daughter's issues with the dream were less about sex and more about what she had possibly channeled from Loma or her other friends.

Glinda smiled feeling much better about a lot of things. Exploring channeling might help her understand Loma and other things as well.

"Thank you Momsie, I feel better now. I guess I had a bad dream last night, maybe this was tied into it somehow.

"I'm glad you are feeling better. Ready to head down that path? I see a highboy dresser with lots of drawers just waiting to be explored." Gwenot chuckled.

After about fifteen minutes of searching through drawers and finding nothing of interest Gwenot noticed the time.

"I think we are late for check-in." She chuckled.

z

"There you two are, I was ready to mount a search party." Samion chuckled.

"I apologize dear. Can you and Elphaba occupy yourselves for another hour or so. Galinda and have barely begun to browse." Gwenot said.

"Elphaba, do you think you can tolerate more time with me?" Samion chuckled.

"Of course. Browse away." Elphie laughed.

"And I know exactly what we can do." Samion chuckled spying something on an old bookshelf nearby.

Gwenot arched an elegant eyebrow.

"Elphaba and I will be in the park across the street, come for us when you are finished browsing."

"Thanks daddy, you too Elphie." She kissed her father.

"Momsie and I were talking, we haven't really browsed much." Glinda whispered in Elphie's ear.

"Is everything alright?" Elphie asked.

"It is now. Later Elphie." Glinda grinned.

"Elphaba, do you know how to play chess?" Samion said as he retrieved chess set from the bookshelf.

"We have the rest of the day Galinda." Gwenot chuckled as she and her daughter head back into the maze.

z

Samion got them settled at a table and set up the chessboard explaining what he was doing as he went. He gave Elphaba the basics and the objectives then they set about playing.

"Gwenot and I very much enjoyed meeting your professor and seeing you work." Samion said after they had made a few initial moves.

"Oh, two and one, in a L shape darling." He added as Elphie attempted to move her knight.

"Like this?" Elphie asked and Samion nodded.

"I am glad you were allowed to. And it made me feel good that you wanted to." Elphie said shyly.

"Well of course we wanted to. We care very much about your studies." Samion said kindly as he countered Elphie's move.

"Try not to leave your queen unprotected this early on."

"I did not mean to sound disrespectful Samion." Elphie said as she rethought her move.

"But having people care how I do in school is still a little strange for me."

"That's a good move, blocks my bishop well. And I did not hear disrespect at all Elphaba." The man said as he took one of Elphie's pawns.

"Your professor seems very impressed with you as do the scientists in your lab."

"It all has come at me rather quickly." Elphie said as she moved her rook to take Samion's knight.

"I have attempted to adapt to all of the attention."

"Not a good move my darling." Samion said as he took Elphie's queen.

"I did warn you about leaving her majesty unprotected." He smiled.

Elphie examined the board and tried to see what happened. Samion pointed out some alternate moves and set his knight and her rook and queen back again and they continued on.

"You do seem in your element there. And I think your instructors are doing a fine job."

"I am learning a lot and I enjoy it. Is this a better move?" Elphie said as she moved her knight.

"For you yes, for me, not so much." Samion chuckled.

"I can ask questions and try new things and people never tell me I'm in the way or say I do not need to know that. It is very stimulating, and a little frightening at times." Elphie said.

"Elphaba, It is important that you are not feeling pressure to perform. You are in an extraordinary situation and it can be intimidating." Samion said seriously.

Elphie looked at the man across from her and felt a flash of strong emotion.

"Do you feel pressured?" Samion said misinterpreting the look on Elphie's face.

"Only from myself sometimes. I used to feel like, if I couldn't do what they give me to do correctly they may not give me any more things to do or decide that they made a mistake in putting me in that class" Elphie said quietly.

"Do you still feel that way?" Samion asked gently.

"Not really. I seem to be able to handle things, intellectually anyway," Elphie said becoming flustered flustered.

"Elphaba, you are quite young to be in the situation you are in. After talking with Professor Thiol I feel that you are receiving excellent instruction with no unreasonable expectations. But it does not matter what I think. It matters what you think. You need to feel that you can talk to your advisors if you feel like you are getting lost. It is important."

"Professor Thiol does seem to allow me leeway that other students do not have. I assumed it was because I am Top Student. He insists on approving my lab schedule and has actually insisted that I leave the lab and go home on many occasions. I am learning that trust is a funny thing. Outside of the lab, I do not know if I could trust him or not, but in there he does seem to want me to succeed. And there are a few people in there that I do not trust as far as I could throw them, but I do not need to. I think I have only understood this recently. I had a talk with Mr. Kwenyo the other day and he basically told me to trust my instincts."

"Good advice." Samion smiled as he made a move.

"Gwenot and I keep tabs on Galinda's studies, classes and progress. We do not presume to do that with you, but we do want you know, we do care very much. You are an excellent student, but are in an intimidating situation and a highly competitive field very early in your studies. We just want you to know that there are people on your side to help you navigate that. Your professor, Lofier and I was pleased to hear that your Mr. Kwenyo was in the mix."

"That pleased me great deal as well, I feel more comfortable knowing he is there." Elphie smiled and countered Samion's move quite well.

"Elphaba please accept some fatherly advice. If you ever feel pressure to perform, or feel you are being treated unjustly, being given things beyond your understanding, or not given things you feel you deserve, please go to one of those men. I know you are not entirely comfortable expressing these types of feelings to adults and especially to men who have even perceived control over you, but you will be doing yourself and the field a great disservice if you allow yourself to get lost in a sea of lab politics. You are far too bright. Check."

Elphie stared at her girlfriend's father with a lump in her throat, not knowing what to say.

"Samion, I do not know how to respond to that. I understand what you are telling me, but I…"

"It's all right Elphaba darling. Respond to my check and defend your king." The man chuckled, fervently hoping she did understand.

Elphie looked at the board and focused on the pieces. It wasn't what Samion had told her that had her stirred up, it was the fact that he had said it. She made a move, saw his face and reconsidered, making another.

They continued silently for a few more moves until Samion called checkmate. Elphie smiled and asked if they could play again. Samion readily agreed and had Elphie set up the board, which she did with only one misplaced piece. As they played they engaged in a little more talk of Elphie's studies and path choice interspersed with talk of chess strategy and trying to predict your opponents moves.

"Excuse me for a moment Samion, I think I see Mr. Kwenyo over there." Elphie said and walked over to a bench.

Mr. Kwenyo was sitting with a woman having an in depth discussion and Elphie was hesitant to interrupt. But her old friend saw her and came to meet her, giving her a warm hug. They talked for a moment and Elphie went back to Samion.

"He would like all of us to join him for lunch tomorrow at Tyuron's. I accepted for us, I hope that is all right."

"I think that is a wonderful idea, I know Gwenot would love to spend a little time with him, as would I. And Galinda will be delighted I'm sure." Samion smiled.

They continued to play, with Samion giving Elphie advice on moves and strategy. Samion once again checkmated Elphie, but praised her for catching on quickly and doing very well.

"Thank you Samion." Elphie said quietly.

"For mating you or complimenting you." Samion smiled warmly.

"For caring about my studies and how I'm doing, for looking after me. For loving me as you do." Elphie said in a whisper.

As soon as Glinda and her mother started walking across the street, Glinda felt Elphie's emotions and quickened her pace, even though she knew that Elphie was not in distress or upset.

"Flustered again? I swear I am going to stop leaving her alone with you people if you do not stop flustering her." Glinda said with a mock frown and everyone chuckled, even Elphie.


	111. Chapter 111

"Ooh Elphie, Daddy's great at Chess." Glinda said as she sat down by her love sitting as closely as possible without actually being on her lap.

"What a perfect way to pass the time Samion." Gwenot smiled, kissing her husband's cheek

"It was fun, and challenging." Elphie grinned.

"And it gave that analytical young mind something to focus on besides formulas, bacteria…"

"And enzymes." Glinda giggled.

Samion arched his eyebrow at his daughter.

"I listen when she talks about her work Popsicle." Glinda proclaimed with a little huff.

"Sometimes a little too much." Elphie added with a shake of her head.

"Alright you two playtime is over. Let's go see what Momsie and I found." Glinda said sliding off of the bench, pulling Elphie with her.

"Just tell me if I need to build an addition onto the house." Samion chuckled.

"For your information smartiedaddy, it fits into a trunk…and the trunk is really great, except for the wagon. But maybe the trunk fits on the wagon." Glinda said with a wiggle of anticipation.

"Wagon?" Elphie said and Gwenot simply chuckled

"Yes darling, a little pink wagon."

z

Glinda took Elphie's hand and led her on a path through store to the place where her and her mother had talked.

"See, not all that much." Glinda giggled.

She pulled out the blanket and the flowerpots and some other little things.

"And look Popsicle, I found this piece of junk for you." She grinned and gave him the pipe shaped tie clasp.

"This is very nice Galindadoodle." He said and put it on his tie.

"Very dapper." Gwenot smiled.

"And look Elphie, for you. There is another stash of books and I found these right on top. I thought you would like them."

She held up two very old, warn books; one entitled Medicinal Alchemy and the other entitled Spagyria and watched her love's face became its version of giddy.

"Lyndie, these are perfect." Elphie breathed

"Wait…how do you know what Spagyria is?" She asked confused.

"I thumbed through the book. Look on the front page." Glinda grinned broadly.

"A Study of Herbal Alchemy." Elphie read with a grin.

"It said Alchemy and herbal, I took a chance." Glinda said with a happy wiggle.

"I love these." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda an affectionate, but chaste kiss on the lips.

"Very much, they are perfect."

Glinda was beside herself with delight.

"Darling, do not forget the wall hanging." Gwenot laughed, fearing her daughter would simply bubble away.

"Oh yeah. We'll be right back." Glinda said hurrying of, pulling a chuckling Elphie along with her.

"Your daughter was very excited when she saw those books. " Gwenot chuckled.

"She said Elphaba talks about all the different aspects of Alchemy she has been studying this summer and the work with plants and herbs interests her most."

"Whatever we did, we did it correctly, because she has grown into an exceptional young lady." Samion said seriously.

"I could not agree more." Gwenot smiled.

z

"What do you think Elphie? We can hang it in our room, or in your room at home." Glinda said pointing to something hanging on a wall.

"I've never seen anything like it. I mean there are wall hangings at Colwen Grounds, but not like this." Elphie said examining the item.

"Momsie said these types are not common here, it's a Fliaan style."

"Look how it is woven together, actually not really woven. These looks like knots of some sort made out of dyed thick twine." Elphie said running her fingers over the tapestry.

"I like the design, it's all different types of trees. Look at the baby ones." Glinda said running her fingers over the hanging.

Elphie smiled at the phrase baby trees and stood on her tiptoes to get Glinda's find off of the wall.

"Oh Elphie! Thank you." Glinda bubbled.

"I love this and my new books and you." Elphie said gazing into her love's eyes.

"Glinda could no longer control herself and pulled Elphie into a kiss.

"Lyndie!" Elphie chuckled.

"Look around Elphie we are in a nook off of a maze path surrounded by junk up to our eyeballs." Glinda giggled.

"Ah, so you admit it is junk." Elphie grinned.

"You just called a book junk….now shush and let me kiss you." Glinda sighed.

She took Elphie's face gently in her hands and pulled her into a soft kiss, running her tongue across Elphie's lips. For a few minutes they shared a series of intricate, deep and soft kisses, and gentle face caresses.

"Mmmmmm. Thank you." Glinda sighed.

"No thank you." Elphie grinned.

"We'd better take our new wall hanging and go back to your parents. We can look through the other books on the next trip."

"We can return?" Glinda bubbled.

"I need to make amends for inadvertently referring to books as junk." Elphie chuckled

She accepted a final passionate kiss and allowed herself to be led back through the maze.

"Look Elphie, we're not the only ones who had that idea." Glinda whispered as she saw her parents kissing as they rounded a corner.

"Momsie, Popsicle! And in front of impressionable youth." Glinda giggled.

"We were congratulating ourselves on raising such a fine daughter." Samion chuckled.

"Well deserved congratulation, I think she is wonderful." Elphie blushed furiously.

"Aw, I'm blushing…but I couldn't agree more." Glinda laughed and wrapped her arms around Elphie.

Z

"Lyndie, why do you need a pink wagon?" Elphie said as Glinda returned from a path pulling the wagon.

"For my dolls, isn't it perfect?" Glinda bubbled.

"I am missing a large part of something here aren't I?" Elphie said looking at the little wagon.

"Galinda had one of these when she was little. She used to pull her favorite dolls around the house and grounds." Gwenot explained.

"They liked to travel." Glinda added.

"I see." Elphie chuckled.

"And then one day it just disappeared." Glinda pouted.

"I still think that mean old Hela Mutyas took it. She was always jealous because mine was pretty pink and hers was common blue." Glinda said.

"Galinda she did not." Samion chuckled.

"Well it was out in front and then it wasn't when her carriage left, that's all I'm saying." Glinda responded reasonably.

"In reality, Jefet took it to the shed to fix a wobbly wheel." Samion chuckled.

"Then why was it never seen or heard from again?" Glinda asked suspiciously.

"My dolls cried for weeks."

"We told you, Jefet said there were some things he needed to fix so it would be safe." Gwenot laughed.

"And Galinda, honestly."

"I think I am getting the picture." Elphie chuckled.

"Okay Uplands, the trunk full of junk is loaded in the reincarnation of the little pink wagon. Off we go!" Samion smiled and pulled the wagon towards the front with the others following behind.

"May I ask what we are going to do with this stuff?" Elphie asked.

"And why do we need the trunk?"

"The trunk is for our trousseau. And Daddy will send the everything to the Inn, I'm sure." Glinda replied.

"We have a trousseau?" Elphie said confused.

"Sort of, or I do anyway. But that's why we need the trunk. So we can start one for us both." Glinda smiled

"I am confused." Elphie said.

"I'm sorry my love. We have plenty of time to discuss this later." Glinda said kissing Elphie's cheek.

"Let's go catch up to my parents."

Z

By the time they arrived at the counter Samion had paid for their treasures and was making arrangement to have them taken to the Inn.

"You know ladies." Samion said as they walked outside.

"I believe I saw an ice cream vendor over there. Shall we stroll through the park?"

"Yeah! Ice cream." Glinda wiggled.

"We can enjoy it as we sit in the park then go to the Plaza and look around before the concert!"

Elphie and Gwenot staked out a table under some trees while Samion and Glinda went for ice cream.

"It seems as though you and Glinda had fun shopping." Elphie said.

"We did, very much. And it seems as though you and Samion had fun playing chess." Gwenot smiled

"I think I like chess. And Samion talked to me about school. It means a lot to me that you two are interested in my studies."

"You are going to go far Elphaba, and Samion and I want to ensure that you have everything you need to do that, especially love and support." Gwenot said warmly.

"Samion gave me some very good advice. I admit, I'm still not used to all of this. But it does feel good." Elphie said quietly

"Oh no…not again." Glinda chuckled as she sat down beside a flustered Elphie.

"You worry far too much darling." Gwenot laughed.

"Thank you dear, lemon ice is my favorite."

"And here's some vanilla for you Elphie and chocolate for me!" Glinda giggled handing Elphie a little plate and a little wooden spoon.

"And I wasn't worrying, simply commenting."

"Sami what in Oz do you have?" Gwenot said.

"My own concoction, lime munchkinberry sherbet." Samion said proudly.

"Would any one like a taste?"

Gwenot shook her head and chuckled, Elphie politely declined and Glinda made a face.

"More for me." He laughed.

As they enjoyed their treats Glinda told her parents more about Shiz and what she and Elphie did on weekends. She told them about the vendors fair and the box of chocolate fruits and the charm bracelet, every so often taking a little spoon full of Elphie's ice cream.

"If you wanted vanilla, you should have asked for vanilla." Elphie chuckled moving her plate away.

"Don't be irritated. And look, I replaced every bite I took." Glinda giggled

"Elphie examined the part of her little mound of ice cream that was nearest to Glinda and saw that there were indeed little dabs of chocolate filling in the spoon marks Glinda made.

"Very considerate, and aesthetically pleasing." Elphie laughed.

"My artistic sensibilities demand nothing less." Glinda replied seriously.

As they talked about what was going on in Frottica, Glinda finished her ice cream and most of Elphie's then volunteered to throw away their plates and spoons.

"The Plaza is about a fifteen minute walk. Would you like a cab Momsie?" Glinda asked.

"No darling, It's a lovely day, let's stroll." Gwenot replied with a smile.

"Lyndie." Elphie said as she gave Glinda her arm.

"I can not believe I for got to tell you this. But then again with the pink wagons, ice cream art and flustering…"

"Tell me what Elphie?" Glinda wiggled.

"We are all having lunch tomorrow with Mr. Kwenyo."

"Mr. K? Really? Isn't that wonderful Momsie?" Glinda said in her excited ramble.

"I think that is a fine idea. How did this come about?" Gwenot asked.

"I saw him sitting on a bench, talking to a woman, while we were playing chess. It was actually his idea."

"Talking to a woman. Oooooooh intriguing." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie, they might just be friends, or business acquaintances." Elphie admonished gently.

"Maybe, but perhaps our favorite apothecary is dating."

Elphie sighed and shook her head.

"Just be polite."

"Elphaba Thropp I'm shocked you would even think I would be anything but." Glinda pouted.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Gwenot smiled.

"It's not like you do not have a history of this sort of thing."

"Oh really?" Elphie chuckled.

"And what did my mischievous girl do to earn that comment."

"It was an innocent misunderstanding." Glinda said.

"When Galinda was about twelve. She saw a man and a woman having lunch at the Emerald café. During the next week she saw them again and again at various places around Frottica and mentioned that they looked like a nice young couple…to her friends." Samion laughed.

"She saw them again at a fund-raising event held at our house. She was allowed to meet them and stay for the initial festivities. Would you like to take it from here darling?" Gwenot smiled.

"I'd better. It was all innocent I tell you." Glinda chuckled.

"I wanted to show how mature I was and how knowledgeable about romantic things, So I asked them, in front of everyone, how long they had been dating and that I knew lots of places to have nice dates in Frottica." Glinda giggled.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Elphie smiled.

"What my darling daughter left out was that the couple in question were a cleric and a maunt that were surveying the town, to see if it was acceptable for a Cloister and a church." Gwenot chuckled.

Elphie chuckled heartily.

"See it was a honest mistake, How was I supposed to know they were celibate church type people." Glinda said in her defense.

"By their clothing possibly?" Elphie offered.

"I thought they were just very conservative dressers." Glinda smiled.

"Like you."

"Oh no, do not drag me into this." Elphie said seriously.

"Okay, point taken, but I am no longer twelve." Glinda said.

"I will not broach the subject of if he is dating."

Elphie sighed then smiled.

"Thank you, but I am fairly positive you just did that thing where you tell the truth without really telling the truth."

Gwenot arched her elegant eyebrows and chuckled.

"Like daughter like mother. Just accept it and move on Elphaba darling…that talent is also heredity." Samion smiled.

"Interesting bloodline." Elphie smiled.

z

Glinda showed her mother all the little boutiques that lined the Plaza and they went into one or two.

Elphie and Samion were happy to wait outside and chat. At one shop, however the chat was interrupted when Glinda came to get Elphie.

"You do not have to try in on, but I want to see if it looks good. You do not have anything that is a solid deep purple."

Elphie sighed and allowed Glinda to hold the shirt up to her.

"I like this Elphie, it's so dark, it's almost black, but it is definitely purple. Just like in the right light, your hair takes on a faint purple hue. Glinda said delighted.

"Are you finished with me?" Elphie said.

"For the time being. You may go." Glinda giggled.

Elphie smiled at Glinda and briefly took her fingers.

"I love you anyway." She whispered in her ear and left.

"Did she like it? Gwenot asked coming out of the dressing room.

"She didn't say, but in Elphiesse that is as an affirmative response." Glinda chuckled.

"She didn't try the outfit on?"

"Goodness no, I learned my lesson on that one. Let's just say the less time she spends in a shop like this the happier everyone is." Glinda laughed.

As they selected the things they wanted, Glinda told her mother about various shopping trips and how this arrangement seemed to work well for them both. Glinda ended up with a new dress and shoes, Elphie got a skirt, blouse and shoes and Gwenot a blouse. As Gwenot paid and arranged for the parcel to be sent to the Inn, Glinda went out to join her father and girlfriend.

After another half an hour of window shopping and browsing the vendor carts, Gwenot indicated that she wished to sit down, so they walked over to where the concert stage and found good seats. Samion went to go get them drinks.

"This is the next to the last concert." Glinda said

"And a fine one it is. I enjoy listening to the Emerald City Eclectic Ensemble. Their combination of traditional, modern and ethnic instruments and songs is always very pleasing." Gwenot said.

"I am looking forward to it." Elphie said.

"Here we go Uplands." Samion said returning with four wine goblets.

"Cider for the scientist, Munchkinberry juice for the empathic tobacconist, Chardonnay for my lovely wife and Merlot for me."

"We're as eclectic as the ensemble." Glinda giggled, ignoring the tobacconist comment, but reveling in the mischievous gleam in her father's eye when he said it.

After a short time of light-hearted chatting, the concert started and it was lovely. Glinda watched Elphie, as she always did and saw her love quickly became engrossed in the music, as she always did.

"Elphie." Glinda said quietly when the musicians took a break.

"My love, the music stopped."

"Not in here." Elphie grinned tapping her head.

"I understand perfectly Elphaba, that last song was haunting wasn't it?" Samion said.

"It did have some interesting harmonies and undertones." Elphie replied.

"It sounded like there were instruments being played that were not even there." Glinda said.

"Magic music." She added with a sigh.

"I agree with that assessment my sweet, magic indeed." Elphie smiled.

X

"Darlings thank you for suggesting this outing. It was a perfect evening's entertainment." Gwenot said as they walked to the restaurant.

"It was indeed." Samion agreed.

"Elphie I'm so glad you are going to try the flute." Glinda beamed.

"I'll bet you'll be just as good as that one man was someday."

"Lyndie, do not go getting me an audition for the symphony just yet." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphie! You'll play with the symphony…that's great." Glinda said with an ecstatic bounce.

"Galinda darling, that is not what she said." Gwenot said coming to Elphie's rescue after she saw her sigh and shake her head.

"Lyndie, if I refuse to sing in the chorus, what in Oz makes you think I would play with a symphony…even if I did happen to become adept enough?" Elphie said.

"Oh all right, but a girl can dream can't she?" Glinda sighed

"Not about that." Elphie said.

"Byjon always thought that Walik should have done something professional with his music." Gwenot said.

"He was incredibly talented." Samion added.

"It was the only thing they ever really fought about." Gwenot said pointedly looking at her daughter.

"Message received loud and clear Momsie." Glinda grinned.

"Elphie, please let your beautiful voice and your soon to be beautiful flute playing be for family ears only."

"Well, if you insist." Elphie said seriously and everyone had a good chuckle

z

Isn't this a romantic spot for a walk Momsie." Glinda sighed as they walked by the river after dinner.

"Yes it is and Vesyut's Terrace is a very romantic place as well. And the food was exquisite." Her mother responded.

"I know. Between here and Tyuron's Elphie and I are well fed." Glinda giggled.

"Do you two come here frequently?"

"Actually quite a bit, especially this summer. We love Vesyut's, the concerts and mainly walking here. Elphie and I love taking walks." Glinda said.

"You seem upset little one, what is the matter?" Gwenot said sensing a mood shift.

"Not upset mommy, maybe a little wistful Elphie and I can't be as free here at Shiz as we are at home."

"I understand that darling and I know you do too."

"I do, it's just sometimes I want to hold her hand while we walk and sit and steal a kiss on a bench by the river. But I console myself with the fact that it will not be like this forever, that someday it will be our time to be a couple, anywhere we are. And I would rather have her like we are now…which is mostly really good, than not have her at all." Glinda said.

"I am proud of you Galinda, that is very mature thinking. Your father and I have debated many times on whether we made a mistake letting you two stay roommates, as you know. But every time I see you, I know our decision was the correct one. I do not believe you would be able to nurture one another and your relationship if you were apart." Gwenot said.

"I don't know if we would have been able to or not, but I am very glad I didn't have to find out. Mama, I love her so much, and I need her and need to be with her." Glinda said.

"Be with who Galindadoodle?" Samion said as he and Elphie caught up to Glinda and her mother.

"Her." Glinda said scooting over by Elphie and tapping her chest making Elphie wince slightly.

"Oh my love, I'm sorry. Do you need oil?"

"Are you injured Elphaba?" Gwenot said concerned.

"I am fine, I sustained a slight water burn this morning. And no Lyndie, I can wait for more oil." Elphie said.

"I was crying in my sleep, on her apparently." Glinda said.

"I see." Gwenot said, letting the subject drop, sensing that Elphaba did not wish to pursue it and her daughter was upset by it.

The four walked quietly for a time and Elphie spoke quietly to Glinda. By the time they saw Mr. Frama's carriage in it's usual spot, Glinda was back to her wiggly, giggly self.

"You perked back up I see." Gwenot smiled pulling her daughter aside.

"Elphie promised me dances." Glinda bubbled.

"I see." Gwenot chuckled.

z

"Gwenot this is a very nice room." Elphie said as they walked into her and Samion's suite at the Inn.

"It is comfortable." Gwenot smiled.

"And I love the décor."

"Okay Elphie, wall hanging here or home?" Glinda said rummaging through the trunk.

"Your decision my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"Hmmm, home I think, it will look good on the wall near your fireplace. What do you think Momsie?"

"I agree, that wall does cry out for something unique." Gwenot replied.

"Home it goes then. Here are your books Elphie and my pastel pencils. Everything else goes home." Glinda said happily.

"I think we had better go Lyndie, Mr. Frama is waiting." Elphie said gently.

"And it is getting late." Samion said.

"So we will come to your room tomorrow morning for a light breakfast and walk around campus." He added.

"Yep, then lunch with Mr. Kwenyo. And I hope we can find Dani and Manif." Glinda said.

After long goodnight hugs and kisses, Elphie got Glinda back into the carriage and soon they were back in their room.

X

"Please allow me to tend to you now my love, please." Glinda said after Elphie put their things down on the table.

Elphie knew that Glinda needed to do this for her so she simply nodded. Glinda took Elphie's hand and led her into the bathroom. With a mischievous twinkle in her eye that had just a hint of sadness, Glinda slowly slipped Elphie's top over her head and unhooked her undergarment.

"Elphie, this isn't looking any better." Glinda sighed after she gently kissed the burn mark.

"It looks worse than it is my precious, I promise. I take a while to heal, you know that. And it does not bother me too much." Elphie said giving Glinda a gentle kiss.

"And after you attend to it, in that very special way you have, It will not bother me at all."

"I see, this is a ploy for attention." Glinda grinned and kissed below the burn mark

""More like an opportunity for you to give me attention." Elphie said.

"Don't pick nits." Glinda breathed as she kissed around the oval shaped mark.

After she gave the mark a final, soft kiss she put a good amount of oil on her fingers and gently applied it to Elphie's chest. Elphie inhaled, but did not wince.

"That feels good Lyndie, really." Elphie sighed and kissed Glinda.

Then she grinned and removed Glinda's blouse and undergarment

"Shall we get ready for bed and then have our dances?" Elphie grinned.

"In a bit." Glinda breathed and leaned into Elphie shifting so that their breasts brushed together as they kissed deeply.

The movements of their bodies together as they shared lengthy and intricate kisses sent ripples through Glinda as she felt Elphie's slight breasts react and respond to hers.

"Okay, now we can get ready for bed." Glinda giggled.

"Luke warm my sweet?"

"Uh-huh." Glinda smiled and walked out of the bathroom, grateful that it was still buffered.

Elphie always fretted a little when Glinda got like this, but she always seemed to know how to handle it. And, Elphie noticed, she seemed to do it on purpose. Taking herself to that line that she would never cross in this situation. Elphie thought she considered it a game of sorts. And Elphie had to admit that she was feeling a little worked up as well, no where near Glinda's level, but enough.

"Are you alright Lyndie? Is there anything I can do?" Elphie asked looking out of the bathroom door, but not leaving, just in case.

"You might not want the answer to that question, care to try another?" Glinda giggled as she came back into the bathroom, naked.

"Oh my. Well your tub is ready, shall I bathe out there?" Elphie chuckled.

"Not on your life." Glinda laughed as Elphie helped her in to the tub.

"I am fully under control now, and I apologize for taking it as far as I did." She said sincerely.

"I participated too, you know." Elphie chuckled.

"Lyndie." Elphie said as she disrobed and started to bathe.

"Do you remember when we first started to talk about this stuff, and you said that I needed to direct it, say no and stop things when I needed too."

"I do."

"Well, it seems to me that you do the majority of the stopping. I'm not sure we considered what would happen if you got worked up as frequently as you do, but we do not make love very often."

"Is this a problem for you Elphie? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Glinda said as she handed Elphie her bath brush.

"It's not that at all, I enjoy these little things you do, not as much as you do…but I enjoy them. They feel very nice. But I just want to make sure you are all right with the fact that you need to control yourself, and take cool baths. It's like you enjoy testing yourself, playing one of your games with no rules." Elphie chuckled.

"Actually maybe I am, but there are very strict rules. If you were the one getting too worked up all of the time, I would never continue these little fun episodes, ever. But you aren't, I am and I know I can control myself and know when to stop before either I can't or you get too worked up and get uncomfortable. I can feel you and that helps me to know. This sounds bad doesn't it?" Glinda frowned.

"I don't think so, but I have no way of knowing how these things work." Elphie grinned.

"And I do?" Glinda countered with a chuckle.

"Lyndie, be honest, do you want our relationship to be more physical, make love more."

"I'm not sure that is a fair question. Generally speaking I would never get out of bed all weekend, and neither of us would be able to move, much less walk to classes come Monday." Glinda laughed.

"That being said, I love our relationship Elphie, everything about it. We are intimate and loving. We give each other so much. My body may feel like it wants just sex, but me…my soul, heart and brain want the intimacy we have, the tender caresses and passionate kisses. If we are a little adventuresome from time to time, with an expressive game of find the lips or hide the hand, I love that. And when we do make love, it's all the better, because we have had so much practice and know each other's bodies so well that we are slowly learning to try new things, without fear. It's perfect."

As she was talking she had exited the tub and was now wrapped in a towel drying her hair. Elphie was in a nightdress, sitting on the stool.

"All of that makes perfect sense. But we are still at different…well, levels or places."

"I know Elphie, and that is all right. If you can't I can't remember. But my love, you have over come so much, and you read me so well. I put myself into your care and you treat me tenderly, affectionately and give me exactly what I need. We may need different things at different times, but I will always do whatever I need to make sure all our experiences are perfect for you, just as you do for me." Glinda said.

"I am not sure where all this came from Lyndie, why I needed to ask you what I did. It's not like you haven't been worked up before or taken lukewarm baths. But, it seems lately that you push your limits more and more often. I just don't want you to be…sexually frustrated all the time."

"Oh my precious Elphie." Glinda chuckled.

"I am rarely, truly sexually frustrated…almost never in fact. Getting worked up is not the same thing. I never cross that line, how I don't I'm not sure, but I don't. If I ever do, and making love is not an option, or you do not want to…well, there's always that little thing you did to calm me after Jilla left." Glinda giggled.

Elphie blushed and pulled a still towel clad Glinda into a kiss, both of them being careful of her damp hair and the burn on Elphie's chest.

"Sometimes I wish that I could me more like you, feel things as you do. But I realize that is not necessary. I am learning to enjoy the feelings of pleasure…the tingles and butterflies, I get when we are together. I'm glad to know that is what it is you need. For me to enjoy where ever I happen to be in the process and what ever I feel , be it little butterflies of anticipation, tingles of fooling around or deeper things. That is what you need, what you like. I feel the same thing about you." Elphie smiled.

"I'm so glad this made sense to you, I was beginning to confuse myself." Glinda chuckled and held up her hands so Elphie could put her nightdress over her head. Before the material slipped down over Glinda's chest Elphie gave a generous kiss to each of her breasts.

"Enjoy the dance." She whispered.


	112. Chapter 112

Elphie awoke feeling tingly, and a little disoriented. It only took moments however, for her to realize where she was when she heard happy little sighs and murmurings beside her. Glinda was curled up into a little ball, taking up the majority of the bed so Elphie got up and went to sit on her own bed. Leaning against the wall, Elphie pulled her knees to her chest and gazed at her sleeping love. She inhaled deeply as her eyes followed the line of Glinda's back, how it curved down from her jumble of blonde curls into her the outline of her silk covered buttocks. She exhaled sharply as remembered the feel of those buttocks in her hands as they had danced the night before. She could actually still feel the softness on her hands as she remembered moving them under Glinda's short summer nightdress to caresses, and still hear her soft moan of pleasure tickling her ear.

Elphie allowed herself a rare moment of reliving the intense feelings she had experienced as she and Glinda swayed slowly to soft music by the light of flickering candles, holding each other close. Glinda's soft touch, her slow caresses had sent shivers down her spine. The soft pink lips against her neck, cheek and lips had caused her to lose the ability to regulate her own breathing.

Elphie's gaze shifted as the pink ball slowly uncurled and stretched out. It followed her pale leg up to where it met the fabric of her nightdress, which had crept up her thighs and now threatened to expose her most private of areas. Elphie felt herself flush furiously and averted her gaze as she got up to pull the sheet over her slowly waking love.

"Reliving pleasant memories is one thing, creating them while your girlfriend is sleeping, nearly naked and vulnerable is… I'm not entirely sure what." Elphie chided herself gently as she lay down on her side beside Glinda.

"Good morning my sweet." Elphie smiled as the beautiful blue eyes fluttered open.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda chirped and stretched herself into Elphie's arms, immediately giving her a very spirited kiss.

"Elphaba Thropp, what in Oz have you been thinking about? As if I can't guess, the flutters are very clear." Glinda grinned.

Elphie flushed even harder, smiled and ran her finger in circles on Glinda's cheek.

"Let's just say I was doing a solo exercise in reliving good body memories." Elphie grinned.

"Mmmmmm. I enjoyed last night too." Glinda giggled.

"You are so beautiful Elphie, I just couldn't get enough of looking at you in my dreams. I watched you bathe, study, walk, eat and sleep. I could not take my eyes off of you when you laughed or smiled. I love that tiny little crinkle you get right here." She kissed the bridge of Elphie's nose.

"I saw it last night while we were dancing, That beautiful face illuminated by the soft glow of the candles. And again as you smiled at me as I fell asleep. It followed me into my dreams on the image of your beautiful face." Glinda said dreamily.

"It seems as though last night affected us both very strongly." Elphie chuckled slightly.

"I like those times, the times where we just hold each other and feel each other. Few words but lots of light caresses, gentle kisses and long gazes. Our talk must have triggered something in both of us, something we needed." Glinda said stroking Elphie's cheek

"I can agree with that. I awoke feeling so fulfilled, so cherished and so very much in love." Elphie said.

"Oz how I love this beautiful face, this beautiful emerald face." Glinda said in a faint whisper.

She shifted onto her back and pulled Elphie to her. Elphie leaned over her love, balancing on one arm, the other cupping Glinda's cheek.

"And how I love this beautiful face, this beautiful pale face." Elphie responded in the same whisper.

"What was it you needed last night my precious?" Elphie said with her eyes locked onto Glinda's.

"I don't know. Maybe to remind myself how intimate we can really be. You?" Glinda said after a gentle kiss.

"I am uncertain as well, but perhaps I needed to reacquaint myself with the feelings that come from a night such as we had." Elphie said pushing tousled blonde hair behind Glinda's ear.

"Maybe we will never know. But I am calm and content; I feel you are as well. Our talk last night addressed issues that have been around since our last, rather exuberant encounter, maybe even before."

"Rather?" Elphie chuckled.

"Very exuberant then." Glinda smiled.

"Kiss me?"

Elphie placed her lips gently onto Glinda's and in no time they were in one another's arms slowly and tenderly kissing.

X

"My parents!" Glinda gasped pulling her lips away from Elphie and leaping out of bed.

"Oh my Oz! They will be here any minute." Glinda said sprinting into the bathroom.

"My, my time did get away from us didn't it." Elphie chuckled following a frantic Glinda into the bathroom.

Delightful chaos ensued as the girls bumped into, jostled and generally tripped over one another trying to wash up, brush their hair and perform other usual getting ready tasks at record speed. Finally in exasperation Elphie took her hairbrush out into the room. As she was standing in her undergarments, tightening her ponytail, there was a knock on the door and she jumped.

"Momsie?" Glinda called loudly coming out of the bathroom, also in undergarments.

"Yes darling." Came a chuckled response.

"We'll be right there, please wait down in our little parlor." Glinda called while rifling through the wardrobe.

"As you wish Galinda." Gwenot said and led Samion down the hall.

"We must have been at that for at least an hour, maybe more." Elphie said as she took the outfit that Glinda picked out for her.

"Well you know the old saying, time speeds by when you are entertained." Glinda giggled slipping a blue sundress over her head.

"Well it apparently is correct." Elphie said buttoning Glinda's dress, then put on her own top.

"I'll make the bed, you go get your parents." Elphie said as they finished putting on their shoes.

"I haven't gotten ready this fast since daddy threaten to leave me behind from a trip to Ilono's." Glinda giggled.

Well at least, I know it is possible, I'll keep this in mind." Elphie chuckled as she pulled Glinda off her bed and sent her off with a kiss and a pat on her bottom.

Z

"Good morning darling parents." Glinda said sheepishly, giving her parents a hug.

"Good morning Galinda, I hope everything is all right." Samion said.

"Everything's fine Daddy, we just…had a little trouble getting out of bed. We are ready now though." Glinda said as she saw her mother smile slightly.

What's in the bag Daddy?" Glinda asked as they walked down the hall.

"Your new clothes darling. You left them at the Inn." Samion chuckled.

"Wow, I did didn't I?" Glinda said.

"Elphie?" she added as she poked her head in the door.

"Come on in." Elphie said, relieved that the clothes had been removed from the floor and the bed showed no signs of being shared.

As Glinda hung her garment bag in the wardrobe by the door, Elphie exchanged good mornings and hugs and then they all went down to the café for breakfast.

Z

After a light breakfast where Glinda, Elphie Samion and Gwenot reminisced happily about the previous days events and Elphie fussed over finding out she now possessed new non-boot shoes, they started their walk around campus.

"Let's pop into the Sorcery Building and see if Dani and Manif have returned." Glinda said as she took Elphie's arm.

"I thought they were not due back until later." Elphie commented.

"Well it can't hurt to check." Glinda countered.

"And look, see there smartie." Glinda said pointing

"That is just pure luck." Elphie chuckled as she saw Dani and Manif approaching.

Glinda, at full bubble, introduced her best friends to her parents, and provided an excited rapid-fire biography exchange.

"Galinda darling, I am sure your friends are on their way somewhere and we would not want to keep them." Gwenot said gently.

"Perhaps you two would like to join us for dinner this evening?" Gwenot asked.

"Mrs. Upland, we would love to." Manif said.

"But unfortunately Dani and I have a previous obligation we must attend to."

"Aw no." Glinda said as her excited bubble burst.

"Are you free this afternoon?" Elphie said hating that Glinda was so disappointed.

"For a few hours, yes. What do you have in mind green girl?" Manif said curiously.

"Well if you can handle losing in front of people you just met, how about a game of croquette." Elphie smiled.

"Elphie!" Glinda squealed.

"That's perfect. Momsie? Popscicle? Dani? Manif?" Glinda wiggled looking expectantly from one to the other.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Dani said.

"It is a beautiful day for a genteel game." She added stressing the genteel and looking at her fiancée.

"I like the idea too, but I would hate to show you up in front of your future in-laws." Manif winked at a flushing Elphie.

"And I will feel very badly when my future in-laws see what an unchallenging and ungentlemanly best friend I have." Elphie smiled pleasantly.

"Ignore them." Glinda said, absolutely beside herself with delight and the banter.

"Well?" She said looking pleadingly at her parents.

"I think that is a lovely idea darlings, your father and I love croquette." Gwenot smiled.

She had been observing the exchange between Elphaba and her friend with a great deal of interest.

"Yippee!" Glinda squealed.

They set up a time to meet at the croquette fields and Dani and Manif hurried off to their meeting.

"Elphie that was an inspired idea." Glinda said happily.

"I thought so." Elphie smiled.

"I hate when you are unhappy." She added softly.

"Elphaba, it doesn't bother you when your friend refers to you as green girl?" Samion asked.

"Not in the slightest." Elphie smiled and Glinda was very close to passing out from sheer joy.

X

They changed plans to accommodate the new activity and were know on their way to walk around Elphie's section of Shiz before meeting Mr. Kwenyo for lunch, then talk a walk around campus before croquette.

As they walked Elphie told Gwenot and Samion how helpful Manif had been with her AP exam and the luncheon and Glinda told them about the end of the year party and how he had presented her with her cape, stein and roses. Glinda filled her parents in on their friend's roles in the seminars and how helpful they both were academically. Elphie even mentioned how Dani was always willing to assist with her magical issues.

For a time they browsed the vendor carts and chatted about whatever happened to come up. There were more little Galinda stories involving a few things Gwenot or Samion saw on the carts. When Elphie saw some glass figurines she suggested a walk down the street so Samion and Gwenot could meet BirdWing. Glinda was once again effervescent and chattered happily about the Quadling Master's shop as they made their way to it. Her elation was short lived however when they arrived and there was a message on the store stating that BirdWing was on his monthly visit home and would return in four days.

"Maybe on the next trip darling." Gwenot said to her disappointed daughter.

"You can not expect us to see and do everything or meet everyone in one weekend."

"Why not?" Glinda pouted.

Elphie chuckled, leaned in and whispered something in Glinda's ear and she brightened immediately.

"Hey, that's right! You just said you would be coming back." She bubbled.

"Of course darling, we are planning on coming down again in the fall." Samion said.

"Goody!" Glinda beamed

They walked back towards Tyuron's talking, laughing and chatting. Samion was realizing that Gwenot was correct. The interplay between Elphaba and Galinda was different here than it was in Frottica, more reserved and restrained, especially on his daughter's part. But even so, he could see the genuine affection the girls shared. He had talked with his wife about things he noticed about how they interacted and how he felt about the way in which his daughter was changing. He was proud of her and although adapting to this new relationship where he was no longer the center of her world was a bit hard, he was very glad that he was being displaced by someone as respectful, caring and attentive as Elphaba was. It was very apparent that his precious little girl was not only shamelessly catered to, but challenged as well.

They arrived at Tyuron's with only a small bag of items purchased from the vending carts.

X

"Welcome back!" Tyuron greeted Samion and Gwenot heartily.

"What about us?" Glinda mock pouted.

"And it is always a delight when you grace my café." Tyuron said to Glinda offering her one arm and Elphie the other.

"Come our mutual friend is waiting."

Mr. Kwenyo greeted everyone warmly, Tyuron brought out drinks and salads and the little group chatted pleasantly.

"I like." Uliko said in his normal manner as he nodded to the table.

"You like pasta, special pasta." He grunted and hurried off.

"I guess we are having pasta." Samion chuckled.

"Did you have a nice time in the park yesterday Mr. K.?" Glinda said innocently when the conversation shifted to Elphie's chess game.

Elphie put her hand on Glinda's thigh and gave her a look. Glinda simply grinned and removed Elphie's hand, giving the back of it a gentle stroke.

"I did indeed, Mrs. Kelmij is always excellent company." Mr. Kwenyo replied.

"Kelmij, isn't that the couple that owns the meadow Glinda and I like to go to?" Elphie said after pondering for a bit.

"Excellent memory my child. Yes it is. Xoiut was in the hardware store and I was keeping Haoita company."

"The duck's parents, how sweet." Glinda giggled.

"Yes and there are now some ducklings, so I am told." Mr. Kwenyo grinned.

"Oh boy!" Glinda wiggled.

"I can't wait until we can go back."

"Well you two have an open invitation. The gazebo should be done in a week or two and they are planning on building a small shed behind the stone table.

"More ducks." Elphie groaned.

"Special pasta." Uliko said as the servers put plates of very thin and delicate pasta with a light garlic and parmesan sauce in front of his friends. Everyone's except Elphie's had strips of marinated grilled chicken on top. There was also a basket of his famous herb bread shaped into twisted stick type shape.

"This looks wonderful Uliko, truly." Glinda smiled sending the chef hurrying back to the kitchen.

They dug into their lunches and continued their chat about the meadow, then shifted to talking about current events. Tyuron brought out fruit parfaits for dessert. Eventually the conversation shifted to Shiz events, fall term and Elphie's internship with the apothecary.

"My first order of business is to teach her to mix her own oils." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

"Ah, ulterior motives." Elphie smiled, thrilled at the possibilities learning under her old friend held.

"And my purple bottle stuff." Glinda chirped.

"Yes and that too. Speaking of which." The Munchkin reached into his vest pocket, then frowned.

"I mixed some more of that for you Gwenot, but seem to have left it at the shop." He checked his other pockets.

"How kind of you Paszor." Gwenot said.

"I will go to the shop and get it." Elphie volunteered.

"No Elphaba darling you stay here and I'll walk back with Paszor to get it." Samion said.

Elphie looked at him curiously, but simply nodded.

Mr. Kwenyo gave Elphie and Glinda a hug goodbye then spent a little time chatting privately with Gwenot.

"Elphaba seems to have recovered from her ordeal at Colwen Grounds and I am sure that is due, in large part to her time at Upland Manor. Thank you dear lady for caring for her."

"Paszor, Elphaba is now an integral part of out lives. We can not help but care for her. It is I who should be thanking you for accepting our daughter and her relationship with your young friend so completely. Galinda absolutely adores you." Gwenot smiled.

"And I am extremely fond of her. She is a true breath of fresh air. I told the girls honestly that I do not understand the kind of relationship they have. But she is the best thing that could have ever happened to Elphaba. She is a kind, caring and compassionate young lady. My life has been enriched since that bundle of bubbly energy entered it." He said sincerely.

"That is wonderful to hear. And Paszor please know, you are Elphaba's family and you are welcome at our home anytime. It was good to see you again." Gwenot said sincerely, giving the man a warm hug.

"You as well, and I will remember my open invitation."

Z

"Samion, I am assuming that you wish to discuss something with me." Mr. Kwenyo stated casually as the two men walked to the apothecary's shop.

"You are correct. I know that you are a part of Elphaba's studies and I was hoping you could ease my and Gwenot's mind on a few things.

"I will if I am able, what specifically is troubling you?" Mr. Kwenyo said

"Not troubling really." Samion said and told the man about observing Elphaba in the lab, talking to her professor and about their talk in the park.

"I am satisfied that Elphaba is receiving proper training and that no one involved in her studies is out to take advantage of her intellectual gifts."

"That is an interesting statement Samion." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"Through my working, and personal relationship with Lofier, I am aware of how competitive the research world can be. Elphaba is very young to be thrown into such an environment. Even though she has people looking after her, there is only one that we are sure she trusts completely and that is you."

"You care very much about Elphaba." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"Yes I do. And so does Gwenot. We know you are in a position to look out for her and we were wondering if you think she is ready and capable of dealing with all of the men that have control over her future? We know that she tends to defer to them if the comments are stern enough, or couched properly." Samion said.

"It has been that way since she was young. It was engrained into her. Quite frankly I have had some of the same concerns, I am glad you broached them with her already. She is aware of her weaknesses in this regard, and is struggling with following her instincts and learning to trust her own judgement, especially when it runs counter to what she thinks is expected. But I have great faith in her. What she did at Colwen Grounds was nothing short of astounding, even though it cost her dearly. And she knows that she has things that she has never before had, love, support and people who are very much concerned with her best interests. She is fighting to reconcile these things into her personal life, her life in Munchkinland and I think she will be able to, in time, handle herself in her studies as well. I was pleased that she asked me to be her Practicum Advisor, and that she readily accepts my counsel. But even I am often careful how I phrase things or the tone I use." Mr. Kwenyo stated.

"Paszor I am very grateful that you told me these things, it eases my mind greatly and I know it will ease Gwenot's as well. Elphaba has been through so much for one so young. I do not want to see her consumed by the pettiness and back stabbing that can make up the world of academia."

"It touches me that you and Gwenot care so deeply for Elphaba, she is like a daughter to me. I firmly believe that she will rise above that nonsense. She has an overprotective apothecary, an extremely insightful chemist, a devoted girlfriend with equally devoted parents as well as more raw courage and internal strength than I have ever seen in anyone working for her. It will take time and will be difficult on her, but I know in my very being that Elphaba will not only be fine, she will be extraordinary." Mr. Kwenyo said with conviction.

Samion nodded in agreement. He and the Munchkin talked for a little while longer then he collected the ornate purple bottle and the two men parted with a hearty handshake, a newfound respect for one another and an unspoken understanding.

Z

"I hope daddy gets back soon." Glinda said fidgeting in her chair.

"I am sorry the conversation is not stimulating enough for you darling." Gwenot chuckled.

"It's not that. But how long does it take to get a bottle from a shop that's fairly close by."

"Long enough for your father to make sure that I am well looked after in the lab." Elphie laughed.

Glinda's eyebrows shot up and Gwenot smiled.

"That would not surprise me at all. He is just concerned that you have a proper academic support system Elphaba, he is not trying to go behind your back or take control." Gwenot said sincerely.

"I know that, or I am trying to anyway. I am just telling myself that good fathers do these sorts of things to look after their daughters." Elphie

"Yes they do. And their loving intrusions may not always be well timed or welcomed, but it is always well-intentioned." Gwenot said sincerely.

"He does this type of thing a lot." Glinda grinned.

"I used to think it was a little embarrassing…

"What's embarrassing my little Galindadoodle?" Samion said coming over to the table.

"You always making sure my teachers were properly trained, that I had the best classes, that my electives were…

"Well if those things make a loving father an embarrassing one, then so be it." Samion chuckled as he gave his wife a kiss and set the bottle on the table.

Elphie got up and gave the chuckling man a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"You are welcome. And just so you know, I am not the only one with these embarrassing notions." He grinned, putting a Glinda-like stress and eye roll on the embarrassing.

"Daddy!" Glinda giggled.

"I know that Mr. Kwenyo is looking out for my best interests. Horrible little busybodies and fathers seem to have a great deal in common." Elphie smiled

Glinda collapsed into a fit of giggles and Samion looked at Gwenot and breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing they wanted to do was alienate Elphaba by being too overprotective.

X

"Elphie, you are upset?" Glinda asked quietly as the walked together in front of her parents.

"No, I am not upset, it's just, before no one could have cared less if people took advantage of me, and my own father actually actively tried to keep me from studying. Now I have a bevy of men who want to make sure I have every advantage."

Glinda had her arm linked in Elphie's and took the opportunity to caress her hand.

"Yes, you do, and your best interests are their only concern."

"I know, I do. It is just a strange situation for me." Elphie sighed.

""Strange because it feels…somehow right."

Z

"Gwen, I'm very glad that Galinda has so many adults here at Shiz that are fond of her. She seems well looked after. And not just by Elphaba." He smiled.

"She is my darling, she is."

"I'm also glad that she still loves to have her Popsicle visit."

"You have always been, are now and will always be the most important man in her life." Gwenot smiled.

"Remember, It is I who have to adapt to no longer being the most important woman." She added with a little chuckle.

I may not be wise in this area, but she seems to have ample room for both you and Elphaba in that spot." Samion smiled.

"Perhaps, but after my visit, when she was ill, I have no qualms about letting her go…not completely mind you, but letting go."

"I'm not sure I would be doing nearly as well as you are dear, if we were looking at her arm in arm with a boy."

"Oh Sami, I think you would be just fine, because you trust her ability to make good choices, just as I do." Gwenot smiled.

"Actually I would be fine, because I would have no other option." Samion laughed.

"Possibly that as well." Gwenot laughed along.

All right, what's so amusing back there." Glinda chuckled as she waited for them to catch up.

"Your father Said Gwenot.

"Your mother." Samion said at the same time.

"It must be a married person thing." Glinda sighed with a big grin.

"Promise me we will not be like that."

"I thought you said you wanted to be just like them." Elphie chuckled.

"Like them when they are not like_ that_." Glinda said beaming at her parents.

"We are what we are and what we are loves you." Samion chuckled.

Glinda nodded happily and gave her father a wiggly hug.

Z

Elphie ran upstairs to get their drink containers and met her family back in the café. The got tea, water and cider for the croquette game then took a slow, roundabout stroll to the fields, touring the campus along the way.

As the they were walking towards Elphie's favorite grassy area, talking and laughing Glinda got a strong flutter of mixed negative emotions from Elphie and reached for her fingers. Gwenot, sensing things from both of them looked at her daughter, who was switching sides and placing herself between Elphaba and the view of some buildings and an alleyway, and discreetly steering her onto the grassy field. Gwenot's eyebrows raised as she caught Glinda's gaze and Glinda nodded at her.

"And this is Elphie's favorite grassy spot." Glinda giggled as they made their way across the area.

"We do not come here very much anymore though. It is rather out of the way." Elphie smiled.

Glinda held tight to Elphie's arm, brushing her fingers against hers until she felt her emotions settle. Her father told some interesting astronomy stories and by they time they reached the lake, Elphie was no longer feeling those twinges of fear, sadness, anger and revulsion.

"Hi Dani!" Glinda called.

"Where is Manif?"

"Nothing was set up, he went to the shed. To get equipment." Dani responded.

"Should I go assist him?" Samion said.

"I'll go Samion." Elphie said and headed off to the shed.

"It's all right daddy, she probably just wants to goad him a little before we play." Knowing that was only partially true.

"Ah, you are really here. I thought Dani might have been covering up for you." Elphie said walking into the shed.

"Now why in Oz would she do that?" Manif chuckled beaming at his friend.

"She loves you?" Elphie laughed.

"Are you here to help or just to pester?" Manif asked with a chuckle.

"Well I had thought I'd help, but now that you've given me another option…" Elphie trailed off the sentence with a chuckle.

"Pipe down green girl. Can you carry this?" He handed Elphie the mallet rack.

"There are some chairs here I'd thought I'd bring down for Glinda's parents. Mrs. Upland is a very elegant woman, even in casual clothing." Manif said.

"She is, very elegant. Manif, I know Dani more than likely told you to be on your best behavior, but there is no need." Elphie said seriously.

"We needed to tone down our usual selves before, because my little brother has seen people really ridicule and poke at me his entire life. I am not sure he would have understood. But we have informed Glinda's parents that you are my not funny, uncouth, sore loser best friend. So there is no need to strain yourself and be gentlemanly." Elphie's words were serious, but her eyes were twinkling merrily.

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear that in the midst of all that there was a compliment or genuine kind words. But…Nah, that's impossible." Manif grinned as he headed out of the shed.

Z

"Is Elphaba all right Galinda?" Gwenot said quietly.

"Yes Momsie, she is fine. We walk around there a lot and sometimes she reacts and sometimes she doesn't. But she is right we don't stay there anymore. We prefer here." Glinda said.

"I am glad she is fine." Gwenot said, then chuckled at the sight of her husband jogging to help with the croquette things.

"Glinda, I don't think we have time to play Lyndieball right now." Elphie chuckled as Glinda set up the wickets.

"I thought that is where they went. But what a great idea." Glinda chuckled.

"What is Lyndieball?" Dani chuckled.

Glinda explained the concept an inception of Lyndieball as they set up the wickets and chose mallets.

"Interesting. And you played this barely organized chaos, Elphaba? " Manif chuckled.

"Oh she is getting used to games with no rules." Glinda giggled as she skipped on the play area to join her parents as Elphie flushed and Manif looked confused.

The three couples played a slow, leisurely game while they talked about the summer seminar, Dani's cabin, and things that the two younger couples did together. Manif told some bad jokes and poked at Elphie, who poked right back and everyone had a wonderful time. Samion and Gwenot won by a large margin.

"Perhaps we should have told them that in our younger days we were club croquette champs three years running." Samion smiled.

"You were?" Glinda said in surprise.

"How do I not know this?"

"Oh dear, I thought you did." Gwenot chuckled.

"Hmmm." Glinda pondered.

Z

"Elphaba, Motzia will be here tomorrow and will be here all week and then on and off until the end of summer session. She is looking forward to meeting with you, are you still up for this." Manif said.

"I am, a little nervous though. Do you think she would allow Glinda to accompany me."

"I'm sure she would." Dani said.

"Dani." Gwenot said.

"Elphaba mentioned that she was going to meet with a witch. Is this Motzia Lohib, from the Emerald City?"

"Yes, it is. Do you know her?"

"I know of her. She has a wonderful reputation in the magical community."

"There's a community?" Elphie asked amused.

"A loosely used term for everyone who possesses magical abilities." Gwenot smiled reassuringly.

"I see." Elphaba said.

"We'd better put the things away Mani, we need to get going." Dani said after a little more talk of the class that Motzia was taking over.

"Don't worry about it, we can do it." Elphie said.

" All right then. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Upland." Manif said

"For me as well. Glinda and Elphaba both speak of you frequently." Dani said.

"They speak fondly of you two as well. It is a honor to meet our girl's best friends." Gwenot said.

After a round of handshakes for the parents and hugs for the girls, Dani and Manif headed off hand in hand to their meetings.

X

"Would you two like to play another game?" Gwenot asked sipping some water after they had rested a bit.

"Elphie, lets show them Lyndieball." Glinda bubbled.

"Lyndieball." Samion asked amused.

"It's fun."

"It makes no sense." Elphie chuckled and joined Glinda in gathering up the wickets.

"See, isn't this arrangement of wickets much prettier?" Glinda giggled.

"Very pleasing.' Gwenot smiled indulgently.

Glinda led her family through a chuckle filled and very spirited game of Lyndieball. They switched colors, mallets and partners frequently, took extra turns, lost turns, moved balls and wickets as it suited Glinda and did little dance moves if they missed a shot.

"She has added some elements." Elphie frowned as she tried unsuccessfully to twirl her mallet.

"It makes the game more interesting." Glinda giggled as she twirled her mother.

"Indeed." Gwenot chuckled.

"When we play this at home…there will be little kisses and hugs in there too." Glinda supplied.

Elphie arched her eyebrow and flushed looking Samion, who was her current partner.

"Well at least she saw fit to warn you." He chuckled.

Glinda proclaimed that her father was the winner as she collapsed into giggly heap on one of the chairs.

"While I am pleased to be victorious, you will have to tell me how little one." Samion grinned.

"You were the first person to hit all four balls through the pivot wicket." Glinda said as if it was common knowledge.

"Of course…the pivot wicket." Samion chuckled.

"Makes perfect sense." Gwenot smiled.

"I think she is delirious." Elphaba said gazing affectionately at her still giggling love.

"You are just bitter because you had to start all over." Glinda said

"Not knowing the lyrics to a traditional Frottican play set song, is not a logical excuse for hiding my ball." Elphie smiled.

"I didn't hide it I put it at the beginning." Glinda countered

"There is no beginning and you failed to tell me." Elphie said reasonably.

"All right, I'll review that call, but Popsicle still won."

"Fair enough, considering." Elphie laughed.

They packed up the equipment and chairs and Elphie and Samion took it back to the shed.

"Elphaba, have you ever not participated in one of her little flights of fancy." Samion asked.

"Never. Have you?" Elphie smiled.

"On occasion, out of necessity, but it nearly broke her precious little heart. And mine too." He smiled too.

"Samion I never, for a second want her to feel that she has to be anyone other than exactly who she is. I had to put restrictions on her when she was with me at Colwen Grounds and I promised myself I would never ask such things of her ever again. If Lyndieball makes her happy, then Lyndieball we play." Elphie said sincerely.

"That was an interesting game Galinda." Gwenot smiled.

"I was filling silly one day. Elphie named it."

"She is a very good sport, you know that, don't you?" Gwenot asked.

"She is an incredible sport. She indulges me, and spoils me rotten." Glinda grinned hugging herself.

"I am a very lucky girl."

"Yes you are my darling, yes you are." Gwenot smiled knowing, as Glinda did, that destiny more than luck brought the two girls together.

"All right Uplands, here is our game plan." Samion said as he joined his wife and daughters.

"And this one actually has a logical format." Elphie chuckled and Glinda stuck out her tongue.

"We will separate, freshen up and meet at the Inn. Dinner at the little café while we discuss family business." Samion said as they started to walk.

"Oh good. We have family business." Glinda said.

"We do?" Elphie said.

"Uh-huh." Glinda nodded.

Elphie shrugged, figuring Glinda knew what she was doing and they walked back to the dorm, discussing the merits of Lyndieball.

X

Glinda and Elphie waited with Samion and Gwenot while Norven went to go get Mr. Frama then Glinda all but pulled her love up to their room.

"What a great day!" Glinda said as she twirled into Elphie's arms then gave her a very affectionate kiss.

"It has been a good day. I enjoy spending time with your parents. And very glad that Mr. Kwenyo got to see them again as well again." Elphie said when she was given control of her lips again.

"And Dani and Manif too." Glinda bubbled.

"Lyndie, have I told you today how much I love you."

"Probably, but you can tell me again." Glinda smiled.

Elphie pulled Glinda to her chair and settled her in the comfortable lap position.

"I love you so much. And seeing you interact with your parents and knowing that I am a part of that, still amazes me. I love you." Elphie said quietly.

She engaged Glinda in a lingering soft to slow and intricate kiss then held her like she was afraid that she would disappear.

"Lyndie, we better get ready and go, if we are late again they may rethink leaving us alone together." Elphie chuckled after about fifteen minutes of very passionate girlfriend time.

"We certainly do not want that." Glinda said as she sprang off of the chair.

Half an hour later they were walking down the street towards the Inn.

Z

Uliko prepared Glinda's parents a veritable going away feast and after the four were settled in and had sampled and commented on the food Samion called the family business to order.

"Would you like to go first Galinda?" he asked.

"Okay, ours is simple. Elphie needs an appointment with daddy's eye doctor." She said then explained to them the situation and about Elphie's extreme reluctance.

"I'll arrange it as soon as we return." Samion said.

"And Elphaba darling, Galinda can accompany you and we can even arrange for you to meet the doctor beforehand if it would help make you more comfortable." Gwenot said.

"Thank you." Elphie said trying to quell the nerves that formed at the thought of seeing a doctor.

Glinda took her hand and smiled.

"Too soon for nervousness my love." She chuckled lightly.

"I know." Elphie replied.

"Okay, Your mother and I had a thought about your allowance. We thought that after you turned eighteen we would create an account for you." Samion said.

"Can't I just use Elphie's?" Glinda asked.

"Lyndie, no." Elphie said too quickly.

"Why not, it is possible isn't it daddy?" Glinda asked.

"Yes Galinda it is possible. Why are you opposed Elphaba?" Samion asked Elphie.

"Yeah Elphie, my name is on your account anyway. And all of our money is combined."

"Alright, you have a point. I will leave this to you and your parents. You know I hate finances." Elphie sighed.

"All right then, we will table this until you get home then." Samion said.

"Okay daddy, but I like the idea of an account." Glinda smiled.

"Next item, your birthday party." Gwenot smiled.

"Goody! Fun topic." Glinda bubbled.

"Yes. Your big party will be on Saturday, your actual birthday. The invitations you designed arrived and have been sent to the families. I wanted to discuss with you the other guests. I did not automatically send invitations to your friends there in Frottica.

"Most of them will be back at that time of summer, and I would love for them to meet Elphie." Glinda said looking at her love.

"It is your party my sweet, you may have anyone in attendance that you wish. Those are the rules as I understand them." Elphie smiled.

"May we decide this a little later, we need to discuss it." Glinda said seriously.

"Certainly darling, there is still time. Now, do you need invitations for Dani, Manif and Paszor?"

"I guess I can invite them can't I?" Glinda said surprised she did not think of it herself.

"Of course darling. We can even arrange for them to stay at the house. I assumed you had already spoken to them about it." Gwenot said.

"I guess since I can't invite anyone else from Shiz, it slipped my mind. I'd love for them to come. It will be fun and Elphie will have a few more friendly faces." Glinda giggled.

Gwenot reached into her purse and pulled out three invitations and handed them to Glinda.

"Darling I think that you, you both actually, are handling juggling your relationship very well. I know that showing restraint here is as difficult for you as being more unrestrained is for Elphaba in Frottica.

"I try at least as hard as I know she does, but unfortunately she is better at unrestrained than I am at restrained." Glinda chuckled and Elphie smiled.

"Why don't we adjourn this to our room at the Inn?" Samion said.

"I need to make a suggestion, that I do not think will go over very well." Elphie said.

"What is that darling?" Gwenot said as Glinda pouted.

"She wants to go do homework first."

"Only partially correct my sweet. I have an exam tomorrow. You have no homework. Why don't you spend some time alone with your parents and I'll go study." Elphie said reasonably.

Gwenot looked a Glinda, wondering how she would respond.

"All right Elphie, but the two hour deal still holds." Glinda said, although it was clear that she was not pleased.

"I will come back to the Inn." Elphie said with a smile.

"No, We will come to you, maybe we can have a late dessert on the patio before we all retire for the night." Gwenot offered.

"Lyndie?" Elphie asked.

"Sounds fine to me, And I'm not irritated at you Elphie." She said.

"I know that. Now you go have fun with your parents and I'll see you soon." Elphie gave Glinda a smile and brushed her fingers.

Z

Samion offered to escort Elphie back to the dorm. She started to decline, but caught Glinda's look and thought better of it.

"Elphaba, I had a little talk with Paszor about your studies." He said

"I know. He would have sought you out eventually." Elphie chuckled.

"I am very glad you have someone here who knows you and can look after you. But Elphaba, if you ever need anything, anything at all. Money supplies …whatever it is. Please feel free to come to Gwenot, or me. We are here for you." Samion said sincerely.

"Thank you Samion. All this fatherly attention and advice you are giving me is a little hard for me to fully understand, but I am trying. And I do appreciate it." Elphie said, her emotions stirring up.

"Well, it is there for the taking. I'll be back in two hours. If not before." Samion smiled and gave Elphie a kiss on the cheek.

Z

Momsie." Glinda said as she walked arm in arm with her mother to the Inn.

"I am so glad that you and Popsicle could come for a visit. I just wish you did not have to leave." Glinda sighed.

"You have classes to attend, dates to go on. A wonderful life here to enjoy. Besides, you will be home in what, a little over a month?"

"Yes, but I'm allowed to miss you." Glinda said in a little huff.

"Yes you are, and we miss you too. Gwenot chuckled.

Samion returned to the Inn and he Gwenot and Glinda had a wonderful talk. They recapped the weekend, talked about Byjon, Dani and Manif, and about the current biddy committee news. Before she knew it they were being told the carriage was waiting.

Elphie studied for her exam oblivious to time. She wasn't even aware when Glinda came in. Glinda startled Elphie as gently as she could, pulled her up from her chair and kissed her with enthusiasm.

"Hi Elphie! I missed you."

"We were apart for two hours." Elphie chuckled.

"So you didn't miss me?"

"I was studying."

"About frisky enzymes?" Glinda giggled.

"About calcination, it's an Alchemy exam." Elphie chuckled.

"And yes, I missed you too. I kept expecting my books to levitate, or disappear."

"Ha ha." Glinda grinned.

They shared another enthusiastic kiss then hurried down to the patio.

Samion and Gwenot got some dessert from the counter, before the café closed and were waiting for the girls on the patio. They ate and talked about Elphie's test then Gwenot broached the subject of their departure. Even though it was three to one, Glinda won the battle to accompany them to the train station early in the morning. Glinda sniffled as she hugged and kissed her parents good night and as soon as they did were safely in their room. Elphie held her and let her cry.

Z

After a long hot bath, getting things ready for the next day and a little playful fooling around. Elphie convinced Glinda, that she would never be able to wake up in time to meet Mr. Frama if she did not go to sleep. Elphie turned out the lights and snuggled with her love, singing her a happy song. It did not take long until she was asleep and Elphie moved to her own bed, feeling an unfamiliar sadness that she assumed was because Samion and Gwenot were leaving.

It took awhile to get a sleepy Glinda up, but once she was she got ready quickly. They were waiting when Mr. Frama arrived for them and Samion and Gwenot were waiting at the Inn.

"I'm glad you got to see my art show, and meet our friends and eat at Tyuron's and everything else Glinda said as she sat between her parents.

"We had a wonderful visit too my darlings. It is good for us to know what your life is like here, where you study and play. It helps us not miss you both so much." Gwenot smiled.

The carriage stopped at the platform and Samion got down and help down the women in his life. He gave Elphaba a warm hug and she kissed his cheek. When Glinda moved over for a quick cuddle with her father, Elphaba hugged Gwenot tightly.

"I am glad you came. And I can't wait to come home in awhile." Elphie said.

"And we can not wait until you are there." Gwenot said as she gave Elphie a squeeze.

After one more round of hugs and kisses, Samion and Gwenot boarded the train and Glinda and Elphie stood on the platform until it was out of sight.

"Elphie, you're sad." Glinda said as the rode back to the campus.

"I am, a little." Elphie admitted.

"Me too." Glinda sniffled.

Elphie took her fingers, knowing that they had an extra long breakfast together to talk it through.

"


	113. Chapter 113

Elphie sat at the table on the patio known as the usual table, reading. She liked the thought of this, the usual table. It had a feeling of permanence. She was glad that she and Glinda had had the opportunity for a long talk before they had to get back into their academic routines. Glinda had been sad that her parents were leaving, but happy that Elphie was sad that her parents had left. Knowing that the love of her life was going to miss her parents and was looking forward to seeing them at home seemed to help Glinda settle down. Although the feelings Elphie experienced were not very pleasant, she was grateful that she could feel them, and that it mattered to someone that she did.

"It's a beautiful summer's day green girl, you should be enjoying yourself." Manif chuckled sitting down at the table with Elphie.

"I am…or at least I was. Is all well in the Sorcery Department?" Elphie smiled.

"Two disappearing desks, one shelf of books turned into bunnies and a few less bubbles than usual." Manif chuckled.

Elphie arched her eyebrow at looked at Manif quizzically.

"Your girlfriend misses her parents I think."

"Is she all right?" Elphie said with a hint of panic.

"Think about this carefully, Miss Top Student. If she were not all right, would we be sitting here?"

"Good point." Elphie smiled.

"I spoke with Motzia today, she arrived earlier. She is very anxious to meet you. But she was a so excited and full of questions that I suggested an informal get together, dinner tonight, as a way of introduction. I figure dinner with her and you and Glinda and, if you would like Dani and I would be better…for you."

"Manif that is a good idea. But Dani and Glinda have art class and I have lab." Elphie replied.

"Hmmm. Okay, tomorrow night then. I just want you to be as comfortable as possible when you two get down to witchy business." Manif grinned.

Elphie smiled at her friend.

"You are an excellent protector. I think I would really like an initial group meeting and would like for you and Dani to be present, if you can."

"Consider it done." Manif smiled warmly.

They chatted and traded jabs for a little while until Glinda showed up.

"Your fiancée is looking for you." She grinned.

"Shhh. don't tell her, I was consorting with another woman." Manif winked.

"Considering the other woman, don't tell me either." Glinda mock huffed.

"You fill in yours green girl, and I'll fill in mine. Later ladies." Manif said and trotted off.

"Fill me in on what?" Glinda said.

"After we get our lunch. And how are you my sweet? Manif said you have been low on bubbles." Elphie said with concern in her eyes.

"He is funny. I'm fine Elphie really, a little tired I think. But no more parental separation issues." Glinda smiled.

"Good, order or counter?" Elphie chuckled as s Glinda answered by getting up and heading into the building.

"Breakfast was ages ago." She whined happily.

They each got a salad and got a platter of fruit and sandwiches to share and as they ate, Elphie told Glinda about Manif's idea for tomorrow night.

"He is something isn't he?" Glinda giggled with a mouth full of fruit.

"I just wish I knew what." Elphie smiled.

"Oh stop, you do know. You just have trouble with it still. But his idea is good. What did you say?" Glinda asked.

"I said I would like a casual dinner with you and them and Motzia. I'm nervous." Elphie said.

"I know my love. But just wait and see how things go tomorrow. If you don't get a good feeling, you do not have to talk to her anymore." Glinda said reassuringly.

"I know. I have to go my sweet. Are you sure you are okay?" Elphie said.

"Will you come escort me to the carriage for art class?" Glinda said hopefully.

"Of course." Elphie chuckled.

"Then I am fine." Glinda giggled.

X

Glinda had a great afternoon. She was starting her independent seminar studies and was focusing on magical counseling and her birthday spell. Elphie's afternoon went quickly. She passed her exam with flying colors and became deeply involved in a very difficult lab project that required a great deal of research. She just happened to notice the time, excused herself and sprinted out of the lab

"I am sorry, I am sorry." Elphie said as she met Glinda coming down the stairs.

"I know, I know." Glinda smiled.

Elphie caught her breath, looked around and kissed Glinda deeply.

"Forgiven?" She grinned.

"Yep." Glinda giggled.

They walked to the curb, quickly trading afternoon news.

"Eat dinner Elphie." Glinda said sternly as Elphie assisted her into the carriage.

"Draw beautifully." Elphie said just as sternly, making Glinda giggle.

"I'll be waiting right here." Elphie said with a smile.

"Me too." Manif said as he helped Dani in.

"Have fun you two."

Z

"Dine with me?" Manif said offering his arm to Elphie.

"I'd like that, but it needs to be quick, I have to get back to the lab." Elphie said as she linked her arm in his.

Manif asked Elphie what she would like to eat then went to the counter.

"Motzia agreed to dinner tomorrow, she is looking forward to meeting you." Manif said as he sat Elphie's salad in front of her.

" Thank you. Why?" Elphie sighed.

"What does she know of me?"

"We told her that you were an emerging witch with what appeared to be mental magic abilities and also that your interest does not lie in magic, but that you do have questions. She already knew the name Thropp and I think the thought that the legendary Thropp magic has surfaced intrigues and fascinates her.

"Great." Elphie mumbled.

"Elphaba, she is a professional. I am sure she will be very discreet." Manif said reassuringly.

"Glinda said if I do not get a good feeling, I do not need to talk to her anymore." Elphie said.

"No you don't, but I think she can help you my friend, I really do. She is a talented and knowledgeable witch, and very adept at coaching and training young witches. She is also very outgoing and friendly, a little brash, very direct, but patient and kind." Manif said.

"Manif, you know me. I can only take so much, but I want to figure this out once and for all. If you say she is my best bet, then I trust that. Now, I need to go. Thank you." She smiled.

"I think you can handle more than you think you can Elphaba." Manif grinned.

"You might be right." Elphie chuckled, getting up.

"I have maintained my friendship with you." She lightly put her hand on his then hurried off to the lab, hearing his chuckle as she left.

Z

"Glinda, you know that the exploratory classes are starting next week right?" Dani said as the rode to the Arts Center.

"Yep, and I can't wait. I'm looking forward to watercolors and human forms." Glinda said excitedly.

"I sort of wanted to warn you, that for human forms, they start out with facial features and limbs, but there will be a opportunity to draw nudes. For the very beginners in these try out classes, they separate the males from the females, for propriety." Dani said.

"Interesting. I thought artists didn't care about things like that." Glinda chuckled.

"Artists don't, but housewives, bankers and little old ladies might…as might their spouses." Dani smiled.

"Ah, good point." Glinda laughed.

"Glinda, when Manif found out that I was sketching nude males, he was a little upset, and jealous. Since you are going to be sketching women at least at first, and you are dating a woman … oh, I don't think I'm doing this correctly." Dani sighed.

"You are afraid I will be uncomfortable?' Glinda asked, the reason for this conversation registering.

"Yes, or that Elphaba would be, or be jealous, So I wanted to warn you." Dani smiled a little uncomfortably.

"I see. " Glinda blushed.

"Elphie really isn't the jealous type. And I only have eyes for her." Glinda said blushing harder than she had in a very long while.

"I'm sorry Glinda I wasn't trying to embarrass you." Dani said quickly.

"I'm not embarrassed, not really." Glinda smiled.

"In fact, I'm very grateful you felt you could bring this up. I'm glad that you and Manif accept Elphie and I as a couple. It really helps us both."

"Well, it is different kind of situation, but I think the issues that confront young lovers are not tied to genders. I mean you and Elphaba have your little tiffs, secrets, private jokes, insecurities and fears just like Manif and I do, I'm sure." Dani said sincerely.

"True, we do." Glinda smiled.

"I just don't want the nude sketching thing to cause you and Elphaba the same problems it caused for us. We worked it out, but it took some doing." Dani said honestly.

"Thank you Dani, for telling me all of this. I'll talk to Elphie and see how she feels about it, literally." Glinda grinned.

They continued talking about their respective loves, the croquette game with Glinda's parents and Glinda's empath powers until they reached the Arts Center. Glinda was very happy that she and Dani were forming a real friendship.

X

Where do you want to put this? It is the first Glinda Upland original in the Glinda Gallery." Elphie smiled as she knelt on her bed holding up the framed picture of the little bird against the wall.

"Well we can move the flower over and center them both. We can get a hammer from Norven tomorrow." Glinda said hopping up on the bed and kneeling in front of Elphie.

"You look very tired my sweet." Elphie said as Glinda leaned into her.

"Someone woke me up very early this morning." Glinda pouted and put her arms around Elphie's neck.

"I'm sure whoever it was had very good reasons." Elphie said softly.

"She did, but it was still early." Glinda said giving Elphie a kiss.

Z

They spent a little while engaged in some soft kissing and gentle holding then Elphie pulled Glinda down into a snuggle.

"Lyndie, we need to talk about the next few weeks, something has come up." Elphie said seriously.

"What Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"There is a special research group being formed over intercession, for the graduate students and I was asked to participate." Elphie started.

"Oh no, Elphie." Glinda said quickly sitting up and looking at Elphie unhappily.

Elphie kissed her distressed love gently and stroked her hair.

"I told them I had obligations that I could not change, but I did agree to come back a few days early for a workshop."

"I can live with that. But Elphie, if you need to do this…" Glinda started.

"I do not need to, and I am not sure that I even want to, and it's a moot point anyway. But it does bring me to the next few weeks, until summer session ends." Elphie said, interrupting Glinda's thought.

"Go on Elphie."

"There are some great research opportunities on the project right now, they are for the soon to be graduating graduate students, like Ran, but Professor Thiol and Mr. Kwenyo both agree that it would be very useful for me. It will however, take a lot of my time, a lot of our time together." Elphie said honestly.

"We survived the APEs, we can survive this too." Glinda said as confidently as she could.

"We barely survived." Elphie chuckled.

"But we learned how to do it, we have to be better at it now, don't you think?" Glinda said, shifting to sit in front of Elphie.

"Why don't you let me tell you my schedule, then we will revisit that last statement." Elphie chuckled.

Elphie explained that Professor Thiol was retooling the class into a data collection, analysis and research writing seminar, structured for each individual student so that they could apply the information in their chosen fields of study. In her case it meant that she would be doing data analysis and report writing across disciplines.

"Even my Alchemy instructor thinks this is an excellent opportunity and is allowing me to turn in papers on how I am applying theory in lieu of class work and homework. Professor says this project has provided an unprecedented opportunity for interdisciplinary study in a real life lab setting." Elphie said with excitement in her voice.

"I think I'm following you Elphie. This is like my independent study, right?" Glinda smiled.

"Yes, it is." Elphie said with a smile.

"The graduate students, especially those working to finish their doctorates have lab privileges at anytime day or night, and will be expected to use it to full advantage. Lyndie, my new schedule will be very rigorous, but Lofier and Mr. Kwenyo are overseeing it and I'm sure it is going to stretch my intellect, endurance and abilities, but not overtax them." Elphie said.

They talked for a long time about the implications of this new development both on Elphie's academic career and their private life.

"Elphie, I adore the look in your eyes, on your face when you talk about this stuff. It makes me happy. I would be lying though if I said that the situation doesn't stir up my fears and insecurities." Glinda said.

"Lyndie, I want to do this. Push and challenge myself intellectually, but it frightens me. My insecurities are having a wild party in here." Elphie smiled.

"I'll help you with yours if you will help me with mine." Glinda smiled.

"That my precious, is a deal." Elphie said and gave Glinda a gentle kiss and Glinda responded with a heartier kiss.

"As long as we are discussing insecurities, Dani brought up an issue." Glinda smiled.

Glinda told Elphie all about her conversation with Dani as Elphie's eyebrows arched and her color deepened.

"She was worried that I would be upset because you will be sketching a nude female model." Elphie said to make sure that she understood.

"Yes, Her sketching a male model upset Manif so she thought it might be an issue for us. She was concerned." Glinda confirmed.

"I knew you were interested in learning to sketch nudes, I guess I never gave it enough thought to realize you would have to practice on someone." Elphie said after a pause.

"Besides you." Glinda giggled.

"Indeed." Elphie frowned slightly.

"What is it Elphie? If you do not want me take this class, I won't." Glinda said sincerely.

"Lyndie I would never prevent you from pursuing an activity that interests you and where you have a great deal of talent. Even if I wanted to, how could I after the discussion we just had about my studies. I just…I just do not know how I am supposed to respond to this. Am I supposed to be upset?" Elphie said.

"You're not supposed to be anything my love. We talked about this a little after seeing me and Dani in our swim outfits and again after that little empathic run-in with Tozian, you did not react strongly then. Now I just feel your confusion. Tell me what you are thinking." Glinda said.

"We are very different, you and I in regards to being unclothed. You are extremely comfortable with it, and are used to seeing unclothed females, so I can only assume that sketching one will be an artistic endeavor and doesn't mean that you will react like you do when you see me." Elphie was blushing furiously, but speaking calmly.

"That's very enlightened of you Elphie and you are right, unless a thin but fit, incredibly beautiful emerald green body shows up as a model. That being said…a tiny display of jealously on your part would go a long way." Glinda giggled.

Elphie arched her eyebrows again.

"You want me to become jealous?"

"No, not really. In fact I'm glad you understand and that you trust that my romantic eyes are only on you. You might not be jealous, but you do have a little bit of a possessive streak and an overprotective nature. It simply manifests differently." Glinda grinned

"My sweet, I am extremely confused. You want me to be jealous, but are glad that I'm not." Elphie said shaking her head.

"Exactly." Glinda nodded.

"I do not understand these relationship things. Maybe I need to intensify my studies on the subject." Elphie smiled.

"Elphie, I don't really want you to feel jealousy, its not a happy feeling and can be very destructive. I tend to be a little jealous at times."

"Of whom? No one sees me in a romantic light, and I certainly do not see anyone else that way." Elphie said.

"Not entirely true. The dashing diplomat was developing an attraction to you. When I saw you leave with him, before your reception, I felt a twinge of jealousy. Because he could be with you as I couldn't. And at the ball too. Same thing with Mr. Kwenyo and Byjon. It's not about romance, just about them being able to have time with you that I couldn't. But I can now, In Frottica anyway so that isn't really an issue." Glinda said.

"Please tell me if you feel things like that again. I would never make you feel like that." Elphie said seriously.

"You didn't Elphie, I did, my insecurities did. And I am a little jealous now, but just a little." Glinda smiled.

"Of whom?" Elphie said in true surprise.

"Not of whom, of what. Your books, your lab, the library." Glinda smiled.

"Your jealous of things and places?" Elphie asked.

"Things and places that get your time and attention. I did not say it was rational, but I did say it was my insecurity" Glinda laughed lightly.

"I think I am more confused than ever. This conversation started because you wanted to make sure I was okay with you taking a class in sketching nudes and now I find out you are jealous of my books." Elphie said rubbing her temples.

"Alright, I did this very badly. This is my fault, too much at once."

Glinda said taking Elphie's hands in one of hers and stroking her cheek with the other.

"Listen Elphie; you have always known that I get a little insecure when you are immersed in your studies for too long at a time. That's what caused all the little troubles during the APEs and exams. You just never knew it was jealousy. I don't mind sharing you, just not all the time. Remember we said I'll help you with your insecurities and you'll help me with mine. Our insecurities are different." Glinda said.

"So it is okay that I am not upset that you will be sketching people nude, but it is okay that you get a little upset that I spend so much time studying." Elphie said trying desperately to get her head around this.

"It is okay that you are not, as long as you tell me if you ever are. But it is not necessarily okay that I get jealous of the time you spend studying; it just is what it is. Momsie helped me understand this tendency in me when it started to interfere with my friendships when I was a little younger. I acknowledge how I feel, I tell you about it, albeit sometimes not always appropriately, but I do and I try to get over it and you are usually very understanding." Glinda said.

Glinda knew that Elphie was on severe information overload and felt terrible.

"Elphie, I should never have let this conversation go off in this direction. I apologize." Glinda said pulling Elphie to her.

"No, don't apologize. We need to talk about things like this, especially when they affect us. I think I understand a little. I told you about the change in schedule because I was concerned you would be upset about the amount of time it would take. I know that too much time apart makes you insecure and wanted to make sure you would be okay. You told me about the class to make sure I wouldn't be upset. I just didn't understand that jealousy causes insecurities, or insecurities cause jealousy. Maybe I don't understand this at all." Elphie sighed.

"You are doing fine. This convoluted conversation yielded exactly what we needed it too. I am very excited that you get this research opportunity and will deal with the fallout somehow. And you are excited that I get to try a new art form that interests me and will let me sketch you nude." Glinda giggled.

"Yes…no, wait a minute." Elphie said looking at her giggling girlfriend.

"You can not blame me for trying." Glinda kissed Elphie through a giggle.

"I think I should run you a bath, it's late, you are tired and becoming delusional." Elphie said with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Glinda pouted as Elphie went into the bathroom.

"Lyndie, I am very curious as to the concept of jealousy, especially now that I know that you get that way sometimes. I want to be able to respond properly and learn to do it if I need to." Elphie said as they were gathering their things after they were both ready for bed.

"Elphie you are adorable and I love you, but I don't think you can learn to be jealous. You either are, to varying degrees or you aren't. And even if it can be learned, I do not think it would be desirable to do so." Glinda said realizing that this was one of those moments when she loved Elphie more than she ever thought possible.

"Well, I am still going to study the topic, if not to learn to do it, then at least to try and understand it. If it affects you, it affects me." Elphie said after considering Glinda's comments.

"Between this new research, finals, your Munchkinland studies and working with Motzia, how will you have time?" Glinda laughed.

"Oh I always manage to find time for the important things." Elphie grinned slyly.

"Like you, and this." Elphie pulled Glinda close and kissed her deeply and intricately.

"Lyndie, no matter how it might seem sometimes, I know where I belong, my priorities and what is truly important. But if you ever feel the need to remind me, please do so." Elphie said quietly.

"Oh I had every intention of doing so my love, just as I am very sure that you will from time to time, very gently remind me that whereas I may be your top priority, I am not your only priority." Glinda smiled and returned Elphie's kiss in kind then they got ready for bed.

X

Elphie hurried across the patio and slid into a chair beside Manif fearing she was late for the meeting with Motzia

"Where's Lyndie?" she said quickly.

"Hi Elphaba, how nice to see you." Manif chuckled and poured his harried friend a glass of cider.

"She had a session with Doctor Bikloam, it was running long. She will be here soon." Dani said.

"Thank you and I apologize. Hello you two." Elphie said.

"Glinda said that you are involved in some major research something or other." Manif said.

"Yes and it is already hectic." Elphie smiled and told them a little about what was going on.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Glinda said mimicking Elphie as she hurried over to the table.

She purposefully stumbled while sliding into her chair and landed unceremoniously in Elphie's arms.

"Hi Elphie!" She giggled as she took advantage of the orchestrated situation.

"Very subtle." Manif chuckled.

"Hey, desperate times…" Glinda grinned as a blushing Elphie helped her up and into her own chair.

"I have missed you too." She whispered and discreetly kissed her love's cheek.

"We did too!" Manif and Dani chuckled as they kissed her other cheek.

"I think I like being late." Glinda bubbled.

Glinda accepted a glass of iced tea from Elphie and talked a little about her session with her empath counselor. As she did she could feel Elphie getting more and more nervous.

"Manif, Dani, would you excuse us for a minute please. I need to talk to Elphie before Motzia gets here." Glinda said as she got up and pulled Elphie up too.

"Sure, go ahead." Manif smiled.

Glinda led Elphie into the stairwell and into the nook underneath then put her arms around her thin waist.

"I feel your nervousness my love. Talk to me." Glinda said quietly.

"Just general nerves I think. You know how I get." Elphie smiled feeling a little calmer.

"Yes, I do. And I am proud of you for going through with this." Glinda said reassuringly.

Since she did not feel anyone nearby, Glinda gave Elphie a gentle affectionate kiss and held her close.

"Just remember, you have the control here." She whispered.

"I'll try." Elphie sighed and searched out another kiss, which she readily found.

"Ready my love?" Glinda asked after a few more minutes of holding her still nervous girlfriend.

"As I can be." Elphie smiled.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda smiled.

"And I you my sweet, let's go." Elphie sighed and stole one last soft, reassuring kiss before leaving their dim secluded little nook.

Elphie saw whom she assumed to me Motzia, sitting with Dani and Manif and stiffened slightly. Glinda made no move to calm her love because she knew Elphie was no more nervous, she was just preparing herself to meet someone new. They both saw Manif and the woman stand as they approached and they both took the few brief moments to sum her up. Elphie saw a tall, slightly heavyset woman, with short reddish brown hair, light eyes, wearing glasses and bright colored clothing. She was smiling and starting to walk towards them. Glinda tried to tune in on her and felt strong feelings of excitement, curiosity and some nervousness.

"Oh my, the power." Motzia said to Manif as Elphie and Glinda approached.

"Motzia Lohib, may I present Elphaba Thropp and Glinda Upland." Manif said trying to take control.

"Elphaba, this is a distinct honor for me." Motzia said reaching down to take Elphie's hands.

"What power you possess." She added after closing her eyes for a second.

Elphie tensed and pulled her hands away quickly. Glinda put her hand on her love's back so she wouldn't turn and flee.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Lohib." Glinda said offering the woman both of her hands.

"For me as well Glinda, your aunt and cousin are very well respected sorceresses in the Emerald City. And please I am Motzia." The woman said sincerely.

"You have the Arduenna power." She smiled.

Manif was steering all of them back to the table and sat Elphie first.

"I tried to warn you." He whispered.

"She is like this with everyone. Relax green girl."

"It is very nice to meet you Motzia, and I apologize for my rudeness." Elphie finally managed to say after everyone was seated.

"I offer mine as well, I need to remember that not everyone is as touchy-feely as I am." The woman laughed heartily.

"And I am worse when I am nervous."

Elphie felt Glinda's hand on hers under the table letting her know that everything was all right and she relaxed a little.

"Why don't we order dinner?" Dani said

They summoned a server and everyone ordered. Elphie discovered that Motzia also did not eat meat.

"In the spirit of this getting to know you, I offer up front that I have the ability to sense power in people and things." Motzia said as they started on their salads.

"You are an empath?" Glinda said intrigued.

"No. I can not feel or sense emotions, nor read thoughts. I merely sense the presence of magical abilities in people. I sense a great deal of it at this table, especially from Elphaba. And from the two of you together." Motzia clarified.

"I'll offer that I am an empath." Glinda said in the spirit of the exchange.

"An empath and an intuit. No wonder I feel such power." Motzia nodded.

"I am a sorceress who is very intrigued by all forms of magic, especially that which runs in family lines and I admit to being in awe of getting to know you better Motzia." Dani grinned.

"I am a mere sorcerer who has a reluctant witch as a best friend." Manif grinned broadly at Elphie.

"And I am the aforementioned reluctant witch." Elphie smiled slightly

"A disagreeable, paranoid, reclusive, reluctant witch with absolutely no sense of humor." Manif added with a chuckle.

"Not finding your feeble jokes funny does not equate to having no sense of humor, as I have stated on many occasions." Elphie grinned.

"He is your best friend?" Motzia asked, highly amused.

"Second only to her lovely roommate." Manif said proudly pointing to a beaming Glinda.

"Interesting choice." Motzia smiled.

"You get used to them." Dani smiled.

Their food arrived and the group talked about paths of study, projects and future plans. Motzia talked about the school for witchcraft she ran and assured Elphaba that she was not the only reluctant witch. By the time dessert arrived Elphaba was feeling a little more comfortable.

"Motzia, I appreciate you taking time from your schedule to talk with me and especially for meeting with me like this." Elphie started.

"It is my pleasure I assure you. The Thropp magic is the stuff of legend. To meet a full witch heir apparent is an honor." Motzia said.

"Please understand, I have very little interest in magic and have no intention of developing it. But issues have arisen that I would like to address." Elphie said.

"I understand. I know of methods to help you safely explore the nature of your magic and they are at your disposal."

"May I ask what are some of the things you will require of me when we meet?" Elphie asked nervously searching for Glinda's hand under the table.

"Basically I just want to talk about the magic you have performed, ask questions and I would like to see you perform. It will allow me to better get a handle on your level and manner of casting. After that we should be able to hone in on your specific issues." Motzia said very professionally.

"You must do a lot of counseling." Glinda said.

"Quite a bit. It comes with the territory. I am, unfortunately leaving Thursday morning. But I will return next week. Do you have time tomorrow afternoon?" Motzia asked.

"I am sure I can arrange it." Elphie thought quickly over her schedule.

"Elphie, I have a field trip tomorrow all afternoon. I'll ask off." Glinda said.

"Glinda, not that I want to interfere, but you really need this trip to fulfill the requirements of your independent study." Manif said.

"Go on your trip Glinda, maybe next week we can arrange something." Elphie said.

"Elphaba, if I may. I know you would prefer Glinda, but I am not going on the trip. I can accompany you if you would like." Dani offered.

Elphie looked at Glinda.

"I know you want answers, and I don't want you to have to fret all weekend. I think that is an excellent solution. Is it all right with you Motzia?" Glinda asked.

"It is fine with me, it is Elphaba who needs to be comfortable." Motzia said.

"Dani has been extremely helpful to me and seems to know more about how I do magic than I do." Elphie chuckled.

"I would love for you to accompany me Dani."

Dani smiled and nodded, and Glinda beamed.

"Then it is settled and now I must be off. Thank you Elphaba for granting me this rare opportunity." Motzia said as she rose to leave.

Elphaba offered the woman her hand and it was taken warmly.

"Until tomorrow." She said with a wave as she left.

"Elphaba, if this means anything at all, you handled all of that like a champ." Manif said with a proud smile.

Elphie's only response was to sigh.

"You know I wasn't keeping Glinda from accompanying you intentionally. Even I would have a very difficult time helping her if she missed this field trip, it is the last one."

"I know that Manif. Glinda's studies are very important; I would never ask her to compromise them. And Dani I can not tell you how much I appreciate your willingness to accompany me. I know it is not exactly rational."

"Elphaba, I understand your feelings about and difficulties with magic, so to me it is perfectly rational. I am happy you allowed it." Dani said sincerely.

The friends talked for awhile longer then Glinda suggested that it was time to go upstairs. Once they were truly alone for the first time since the previous night Glinda curled herself against Elphie chest.

"I'm sorry I can't go with you tomorrow, Elphie." Glinda said.

"Lyndie, I fine, honestly. Dani will be a big help. I would like you there with me, everything is always easier when you are, but I will feel you with me I'm sure. Please do not worry." Elphie said holding Glinda close.

After a long kiss they bathed and got ready for the next day. They spent an hour dancing slowly, kissing deeply and snuggling quietly before they separated for bed, knowing that tomorrow would be another day where they would see very little of one another.

X

"Glinda left this for you." Dani said handing Elphie a folded piece of paper when she came to get her for the session with Motzia.

"Thank you Dani." Elphie smiled and opened the paper and read Glinda's flowing hand.

""_I look up to, everything you are. In my eyes you do no wrong. And I believe in you, although you never asked me to_…_I found one love. You're still you, after all, you're still you."_

_A soft voice filled with love, affection and pride sings off key._

_I love you,_

_Lyndie"_

Elphie reread the little note then slipped it in her pocket with a smile.

"Pep talk?" Dani asked.

"Pep song." Elphie chuckled but offered no further comment.

"Whatever works. Are you ready?" Dani chuckled.

"I think so." Elphie said hearing Glinda's soft voice telling her everything was all right.

Z

"Do you think you are ready to tell me a little about the times you performed magic?" Motzia said gently after a time of casual chitchat.

Elphie nodded and told Motzia everything from helping Glinda, reversing her magic, to what happened at the sorcerers picnic with Dani's nodded consent, and with a little trepidation, what she had done at Colwen Grounds, including to Jacol. Motzia took notes and asked questions that focused on how she did various things. Elphie told her how she started out with a wand and reading spells, but when that didn't feel right she stopped and just used her hands. She told Motzia how words in a language she did not know popped into her head when she saw what she wanted to happen. She also explained everything that Dani had told her about mental magic and her bloodline. Motzia listened intently and asked more questions. Then they talked for a time about Elphie's feelings towards everything that she had done magically. This conversation was much more difficult for Elphie and she did not say very much so Motzia changed tactics.

"Elphaba, If this is too much for you we can stop. You have given me a great deal of information to work with."

"I'm fine. I just don't really know how to express how I feel about all of this." Elphie sighed.

"Fair enough. How do feel about performing some magic?" Motzia ventured.

"Terrified." Elphie answered honestly.

She told Motzia about Shell and the chair, and the talk she had with Dani afterwards, as well as the talk her and Dani had at the cabin about her hands.

"Dani, your knowledge of this type of magic is remarkable." Motzia said to Dani, who smiled.

"And it is very true. Elphaba, it is very safe for you to do magic here, but it is your choice. Why don't you talk to your friend and I will go get us something to drink." The woman said kindly and left the room.

"She is right Elphaba it is your choice. I know you need Glinda right now and that I am no substitute for you favorite sparing partner. I can not coax you gently or goad you by being annoying. All I can do is to say, I think it would be in your best interest to show Motzia what you can do. She is a witch like you and you are safe. And besides there are two very overprotective people that will have my hide if you do not leave this room in good shape." Dani smiled warmly and Elphie actually chuckled.

"I am glad you volunteered. Although Glinda would calm me and Manif would annoy me, you are actually the best choice for this odd Elphie sitting assignment." Elphie laughed.

"And I know you have had lots of questions since you first saw me blow on that candle. You deserve answers as much as I do. And I trust you. I will do as she asks." Elphie said with all sincerity.

Motzia returned about five minutes later with tea and cider. Elphie, feeling very nervous did the magic she had done before. She sparkled the ceiling, lit a candle, made her pen dance in lieu of Glinda's doll, levitated a chair, doused the lights, turned them on again and as a finale, summoned her sun catcher from her room. She had to stop every so often to recover and she explained how she felt physically. Motzia took more notes, including writing down the words Elphie uttered and asked many questions. Elphie was feeling exposed and vulnerable and desperately wanted Glinda. Motzia was very sensitive to her distress and asked gentle questions to try and help her settle and refocus. Elphie knew that Glinda would tell her that she was fine and urge her to continue, so she did.

"Do you think you can do a little more magic Elphaba. I know it drains you, but I am getting a much clearer picture of your abilities and issues. If you can handle a few basic exercises, it will help." Motzia said

Elphie thought about everything that Glinda had gone through when her empath powers emerged and nodded consent.

She was asked to do various simple spells in different ways. Some she would utter her chant and use her hands, others she was asked to not move and say the chant in her head. The spells were ones that she had not previously tried, but she had no trouble with at all. When Motzia said the exercises were concluded, Elphie fell on the sofa feeling as though the world was caving in on her. Dani got her some cider and Motzia spoke to her gently and reassuringly. After a time her bearings returned and she could more or less articulate how she felt as she did each spell. Motzia listened and then gave Elphie her impressions of what had happened that day. This time Elphie listened intently and asked questions.

"Elphaba, I am glad that you comprehend everything I told you. It is important. You possess a great deal of potential. Your magic is strong. I know you have no interest in developing it, but I strongly suggest that you stop resisting it. I think that you should return to assisting your roommate, doing small spells, and maybe even create some of your own. You fear your magic because it is unfamiliar to you, unknown and the only way to dispel that fear is to perform it, in a safe environment of course. Make the unfamiliar familiar and the unknown known. I also recommend that you use your hands and utter your chants. You are a powerful mental witch and do not need to. But it is very evident that it gives you a sense of control and confidence. You need to be confident in your powers and you are not, that adds to your fear. Elphaba, I deal with this sort of thing everyday. Not doing magic is not the answer for you. Your powers will keep maturing as you mature, whether you use them or not. You need to use them, learn to manipulate them and make them your own. They are a part of you and you need to embrace them, not deny them. It is very important that you know, without a doubt that you have control over them and that they do not control you, and right now, you don't. This is crucial Elphaba. You need to do magic, exercise your powers, learn their ins and outs, become as familiar with them as you are with your own hands and feet because they are just as much a part of you. " Motzia said.

She spoke slowly and calmly, monitoring her young charge's reactions as she went. Unfortunately, Elphie was attentive, but not expressive.

"So in order to be able to safely not do magic, I need to do magic." Elphie sighed.

"Essentially yes. But I can provide you with structured help, exercises and information. You will not be on your own Elphaba, not at all. Besides what I can give you have three very good friends who I am positive will provide you with all of the support you need."

"Absolutely Elphaba. Manif and I are at your disposal, you know that and Glinda…well I really don't think I even need to go there. She will be thrilled." Dani chuckled.

Elphie was quiet for a long time and neither woman pushed her.

"Motzia I heard everything you said and I understood it. It makes sense to me. I have had to embrace other things in order to be free of them. I know you are aware of my position in Munchkinland and how it complicates matters," Elphie said in her resigned tone.

"I know that you are the Thropp Third Descending, Acknowledged Heir Apparent to a state that has denied and feared magic for generations. I also know that the government you will someday be the head of knows that you possess abilities. Yes?"

Elphie nodded.

"All of that, while important at the time, is irrelevant to right here and right now." Motzia said firmly but kindly.

"How can you say that? I nearly killed a man and burned down the ministerial chambers, both with magic." Elphie said angrily spring up from her chair.

"Everything you did was reactionary, it was controlled and precise, but you were reacting without knowing what you could do, it was instinctual, and it frightened you. I understand that. Please listen to me." Motzia said.

Elphie sat back down but her hands were twitching.

"You are not in Munchkinland. You are at Shiz, where magic is freely expressed. I have no way of comprehending your life there, but it is obvious it troubles you greatly. But I can only guess that you had these troubles before magic was an issue. The Thropps are magical. Being a witch, a hereditary witch is part of who you are. This is no longer a secret in Munchkinland Elphaba, and you know that. You need to stop thinking of the impact on Munckinland and it's future governor and start thinking about the impact on Elphaba, chemistry student at Shiz. And Elphaba, you may choose not develop your abilities and that is perfectly acceptable. You may never use magic apart from Shiz, that is also your choice, but you will never be free of it, just like you will never be free from being green skinned. To that end, you need to trust your magic, embrace it, know it, and make it work for you. It is not your enemy. I can not stress this enough. I have seen reluctant witches never become what they could be, in any aspect of their lives because they refused to accept themselves fully for who they are." Motzia said very seriously.

Elphaba needed to process, and needed to think. She knew that the woman was correct, but what she said ran counter to everything she thought she should do.

"Motzia, I need a little time. I understand and accept what you are saying to me. Can we talk again next week please? I just need some time." Elphie said.

"Of course, of course, I am here for you. I will be back on Monday. Elphaba, I was not trying to scare you or offend you, but I felt that a reality check was in order."

"I am neither offended nor scared, I simply need time to process." Elphie sighed.

"I understand. I will leave you with these books of exercises and explanations and will contact you on Monday, alright?" The woman said kindly.

"I appreciate that. And Motzia, thank you I am extremely grateful, in spite of my reticence. I just have to figure out if I am capable of doing as you suggest." Elphie said.

Motzia sat down very close to Elphie and looked at her intently.

"You know that you are capable, you simply need to convince yourself that you will not be hurt, that you will not lose yourself. No one can use this against you child; no one can hurt you with it except you. Only you have the power to make this safe. When you figure out how to make it so, then you can embrace it." The older witch said gently.

Elphie simply nodded. Motzia resisted her impulse to pull the girl into a hug and gathered up the materials for her instead. After a few more minutes of talking, Motzia left for her seminar.

"Do you have time to walk with me a little? I need to get out of here." Elphie said with out looking at Dani.

"Sure Elphaba." Dani said.

"You agree with her, don't you?" Elphie said after she had paced twitched and mumbled around the small secluded area between the Sorcery Building and the Business Building for a time,

"Yes, I do, but it doesn't matter what I think."

"Yes, it does in a way. I value your opinion." Elphie said sincerely.

"Alright then here it is. You can do as Motzia suggests, but you need to treat your magic like one of your experiments. Learn its components, how it works, play with it and then analyze the results. I know that you are a scientist at heart, not a governor or even a witch. So be scientific. This is just one more thing for you to learn and explore, no more, no less. Explore it, experiment with it and become just as familiar with it as you would one of those lab projects you love so much. Once you have, you will have the knowledge and tools you need to make a decision as to how it all relates to your life. The unknown will become known, isn't that the essence of scientific experimentation. That is my opinion." Dani said, hoping she was not overstepping her bounds.

Elphie looked at her friend and the light dawned. The one little piece she needed to work this through had been provided. She could experiment.

"Dani, you are a genius, an absolute genius." Elphie said then explained her revelation.

"Glad I could help." Dani chuckled.

"I need to go and I am not going to see Glinda until after class. Will you please tell her that the session went well, I am fine and will tell her all about it." Elphie said.

"Of course Elphaba."

"Thank you Dani, for everything. I have no words to express what you have done for me." Elphie hugged the stunned older girl and hurried away.

Glinda and Elphie were snuggling quietly before bed. They had talked a little and did all of the usual pre-bed activities including a substantial amount of holding and kissing. Elphie had told Glinda the gist of the session, and her talk with Dani and had received unconditional support for what ever her decision was. She asked permission to share Glinda's bed, which was enthusiastically granted and they both slept contentedly.

X

The next two days were a blur of academics for Elphie and trying to be patient for Glinda. They only shared a meal once and Elphie came back late both nights. Glinda expressed her displeasure at the arriving back so late part, but was restrained with the rest, because she had been warned. They shared a bed both nights, in some effort to compensate for their lack of time together during the day. When Saturday arrived Glinda knew she would wake up alone because Elphie had warned her. She spent the morning and afternoon with her classmates, chatting and walking around Shiz then went to get ready for their date, which Elphie promised she would be ready for. Glinda was bathed changed and ready to go, waiting very impatiently when Elphie finally came roaring through the door an hour late. Elphie kissed Glinda, apologized and bathed and dressed hurriedly while listening to Glinda vent about the frustrations of the past few days. When she was ready to go, She kissed her love gently, apologized profusely and was granted forgiveness. They missed the start of the concert, and Elphie tried to make up for it. She bought Glinda a flower from the girl at Vesyut's and held her hand a little as they walked by the river.

By the time they got back to the room, Glinda was placated and they danced, cuddled, and played very enthusiastic bed games. Glinda knew that Elphie was too tired and distracted for sex, so she made no overtures towards it. They enjoyed their intimate time together, managing to forget that there was another world outside the door.

The world intruded all too soon however, because after a leisurely morning of more bed games, brunch at Tyuron's and a walk, Elphie had to go to the library. Glinda brought her books so they could study together. When she was finished with her work she sketched and read then when dinnertime rolled around she tried to get Elphie to pack up and leave. Elphie complained and a brief but spirited argument ensued. Elphie finally apologized; knowing that she was wrong and they kissed and made up then went for a late dinner.

Afterwards, they danced, kissed, snuggled and talked, trying to collect enough of each other to get them through the next day. They also shared a bed again because they both needed to.

X

The next week was even worse than the last days of the previous one. Not only was Elphie deeply immersed in research and papers; Glinda was prepping for finals. No matter how hard they tried they could not coordinate their bits and pieces of free time. The one meal they had together all week was a disaster because Glinda was frustrated with the situation and Elphie frustrated that she wasn't catching on to the work she was doing as quickly as she wanted to. They sniped and picked at each other throughout dinner and into the evening, finally just agreeing to stop talking to one another for the night. Before bed they were in better places and were able to kiss and say I love you and share a bed.

Towards the end of the week, Elphie had a little more free time, but not at the same time as Glinda's. So Elphie spent her time in her hidey-hole reading up on relationship issues, trying to figure out if she could mitigate the effects of her accelerated studies, because even she knew that all of this was taking its toll. She came up with an idea and during her brief periods of free time during the next two days she collected things from their room and stashed them in the hidey-hole, hoping that this would help.

Glinda knew that Elphie was going to be in the lab almost all day on Saturday, but was not happy about it. She had had a long stressful week too and needed some attention. She was angry because Elphie had a lab shift that ran into the night and it would be too late to go on a proper date when she came back.

Elphie was stressed and frustrated, but that eased a little whenever she spent her little breaks to finish her plans for the evening. Her last step was to leave a note for Glinda.

Glinda spent the afternoon with Loma, but was not very good company. Her and Elphie were both stressed and frustrated about a variety of things. Even after their talk a few nights before, they had been sniping, griping and fending off outright arguments for days. She huffed into her room wanting nothing more than a good cry when she saw a note and a flower on her bed.

"So help me Elphaba Thropp, if lab or research is mentioned in this note even one time, there is going to be true hell to pay!" Glinda said angrily as she opened the note.

Her anger ebbed quickly as she read the note.

"_My precious girl,_

_Have a snack, so you can survive until a late dinner. Take a nap so you can survive a late night. Take a long, hot bath to help relieve the stress I know you are feeling then dress in very casual and comfortable clothes and shoes (And I do mean casual!). Meet me by the front steps of the library at nine-o-clock. Norven will come to escort you._

_I have not forgotten my most important priority and have managed to find time for what is truly important._

_I love you my precious Lyndie,_

_Your adoring Elphie."_

**A/N: **There is** a very good possibility that I will not be able to update again until next weekend. I apologize in advance. mecelphie**


	114. Chapter 114

As Elphie set up the victrola on the table in her out of the way corner of the library, she was realizing that being Top Student really did have its perks. She looked around the small area where she had spent a great deal of time since she had started school, it was as familiar, comfortable and safe to her as the room she shared with her precious girlfriend was. Her very own hidey-hole. All of the things that she had been gathering over the past couple of days were here. She had even raided the custodian's closet for cleaning supplies and had given her hidey hole a good cleaning in preparation of what she hoped would be a wonderful surprise for the girl she adored. She knew it wasn't entirely her fault that they had spent almost no time together over the past week and it wasn't Glinda's either. Elphie knew also that she was taking a chance doing all of this in the library, a very small chance granted, but a chance. Everything was as ready as it could be for now and she not only hoped that she could pull it off, but that it would be enough to help.

Z

Glinda adjusted the bow that was holding her ponytail and regarded herself in the mirror. It had been more than four hours since she had read her note from Elphie and she had done everything that she had been instructed to do with a combination of amusement and impatience. She ate a good snack, curled up with her doll and drifted off to sleep trying to figure out what Elphie was up to. After a nice long, satisfying on many levels nap, she took a steamy hot bath and was now dressed in the most casual thing she owned, a pale pink sundress with flat-soled sandals. It was now almost nine-o-clock and Glinda was wiggly with anticipation. She knew that the reasons she and Elphie had been fussing at one another all week were situational and not personal and that they were not angry at one another, but she needed to feel those thin arms around her to reassure her of that fact. A soft knock on the door made her giggle and wiggle with anticipation.

"Hi Norven!" Glinda bubbled.

"Hello Miss Glinda. Are you ready to go?" The young man asked.

"I am, but I really do not require an escort to the library." Glinda smiled.

"Miss Elphaba requested that I escort you because it is getting dark. She was adamant." Norven said seriously.

"All right then, I know what she is like when she is adamant." Glinda chuckled and took the porter's proffered arm.

Z

Glinda could see Elphie's silhouette in the dim light of the gas lamps that lit the front of the library and she felt her eyes light up. Her love wasn't pacing and did not appear to be twitching, which made Glinda's heart flutter in her chest. Elphie looked up and saw Glinda walking across the patio on Norven's arm. Even by the dim light of the gas lamps she could see her love's sparkling eyes and her heart skipped a beat. She watched as Glinda approached, her confident stride, the slight sway of her hips and her beautiful smile. As she got closer their eyes meet and Elphie smiled broadly. Glinda saw Elphie's bright, beautiful smile and she knew that everything was going to be all right.

"Here you go Miss Elphaba, your roommate safe and sound." Norven said with a smile.

"Thank you Norven, I really appreciate it." Elphie replied.

"Me too." Glinda smiled.

"It was my pleasure. Good night Misses." Norven said and hurried off.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled.

"Hello Lyndie." Elphie said with a shy smile.

X

"Are you all right my love?" Glinda said seeing the odd look on Elphie's face.

"I am now." Elphie said.

"Elphie, I am so sorr…." Glinda's sentence was cut off by a green finger against her lips.

"No apologies. I feel the same way and we will talk about this, but we have both had a stressful, very busy week." Elphie said.

"We really have. Elphie what are we doing? Where are we going?" Glinda said in a rush of excited words.

"In a moment my sweet, be patient." Elphie grinned pulling Glinda away from the steps.

"I snacked, napped, took a steamy bath, which actually sort of complimented the steamy dream I had when I napped. And now I'm dressed in these very casual clothes on a Saturday night. Why?" Glinda part whined part giggled.

Elphie simply smiled as she pointed to the librarian and her assistants walking down the steps of the library.

"We are staying right here. Come my sweet." Elphie said taking her hand.

"It just closed Elphie." Glinda said.

"Not if you block one of the side doors open." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphie! You didn't." Glinda gasped.

Elphie put her fingers in the crack of the door and opened it up then picked up the little lantern she had placed by the door, lit it and placed it on the stairs.

"I did indeed." She chuckled.

She closed the door and they were in the dark stairwell illuminated by the yellow flicker of the small lantern. She pulled Glinda to her and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie whispered.

"I love you to Elphie." Glinda said and curled against Elphie chest.

"This is all I ever need."

"Well we have it, for tonight. We are going on a night long date." Elphie said.

"A night long date? Elphie how romantic. Where?" Glinda said.

"Here. I told you." Elphie grinned.

Elphie took Glinda's hand and picked up the lantern and as they walked up to the top level Elphie told Glinda what she had done with her very limited free time over the past two days. When they reached the top of the stairs Elphie told Glinda to wait and she went to turn on the light switch for the back section.

"So now I have all of the necessary ingredients for a night in the meadow." Elphie smiled as she led Glinda into the nook, which had been slightly rearranged.

"A night in the meadow…. Elphie but how…what?" Glinda said beside herself with excitement.

"We have green grass. Elphie said as she spread out two soft green blankets that she had purchased in the Shiz commissary. One over the little sofa and one on the floor on the space in front of it.

Glinda bounced on her heels a clapped her hands.

"I love you, I love you." She giggled.

"And we have all the things a meadow needs." Elphie said getting a stack of art books from a shelf.

She opened the top three

"Trees." She said as she put the open book on the table with the pictures of trees facing the blanket.

"Care to plant some?" Elphie said and handed Glinda a book.

Glinda's eyes sparkled with delight as she took the book and threw her arms around Elphie's neck

"I adore you Elphaba Thropp." She said then kissed Elphie passionately.

When they parted she put one book open on the floor near the blankets and Elphie placed the other. Glinda fidgeted happily, grinning from ear to ear as Elphie opened two more books.

"Flowers." Elphie grinned as she handed Glinda one of the books, which she placed near the ones with the trees.

"Oh and more flowers." She said as she went behind the sofa and brought out two vases with two big bouquets of various wildflowers.

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda said with a sniffle.

Elphie placed one vase on the table with the trees and one on the floor near the edge of their grass.

"How perfect is this?" Glinda said and put herself into Elphie's arms. Elphie kissed her forehead then her cheek then her lips, all very softly.

"Does this mean you do not wish for our meadow to be complete." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh no, I do. I do." Glinda wiggled happily in Elphie's arms.

Elphie gave her kiss that turned into a grin and took two more books.

"A crystal clear lake and a stream." Elphie said and Glinda took the books and placed them in strategic places, then rearranged some of the others.

"And every self respecting meadow needs small furry creatures scampering about, birds singing and a horse grazing. " Elphie said handing her smaller books with pictures of chipmunks, squirrels, rabbits, horses and birds.

Glinda, giggling and chattering happily put the meadow inhabitants where she felt they would be happiest then twirled to face Elphie her face lit up with delight, her eyes sparkling merrily and her body unable to keep from bouncing.

"And because this is our meadow, it needs one final thing to be complete." Elphie said with a happy gleam in her eyes as she handed Glinda the last big book, opened to a two-page picture.

"Voyeur ducks." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphie, you invited the ducks!" Glinda squealed happily.

"These ducks are innocuous." Elphie said casually but with a big grin.

"You don't fool me for a minute you mean green thing; you are fond of those ducks." Glinda giggled.

She took the book from Elphie and put it next to the pond, and then she stepped out of the nook to survey the scene.

"The dark spooky forest out here. Our bright cheery meadow in here." Glinda said as she looked off to the right into the cavernous space filled with tall bookcases, desks and windows that let in enough light to create shadows that played tricks.

Elphie went over and wrapped her arms around Glinda's waist from behind and Glinda leaned back against her.

"Spooky? Are you frightened my precious?" Elphie asked softly.

"No I'm here with you. But don't you think it's a little creepy to be up here alone at night, in the dark?"

"Not at all. There is nothing here but books, and you know books are friendly, at least to me." Elphie said stroking Glinda's cheek.

Glinda turned in Elphie arms and looked at her.

"What if the monsters escape from the children's fable books?" Glinda asked.

"Then we shall summon the militiamen from the military history books to round them up and put them back where they belong." Elphie said seriously.

"What if bank robbers and thieves escape while the militia men are busy with the monsters?" Glinda said as seriously as she could.

"Then I shall summon the police and the palace guards from the crime fiction books and have them all rearrested." Elphie said confidently as she played with Glinda's hair.

"What if a Winkie prince comes and kidnaps me and takes me off to the Thousand Year Grasslands or The Great Kells." Glinda asked.

"Then I shall amass all my resources as Heir Apparent of Munchkinland and race to your rescue. And then I will proclaim to all of Oz that Miss Galinda Upland of the Arduennas is the beloved of The Acknowledged Heir Apparent to Munchkinland and that there is to be no more of this loutish nonsense, or else." Elphie said in her best stern voice.

Glinda was now one pale pink bundle of bubbles, wiggling happily in her love's arms.

"Or else what?" Glinda said with a giggle.

"Or else they will find out how mean a mean green thing can really be when the girl she adores and cherishes above all else is threatened." Elphie said and placed a gentle kiss on Glinda's lips.

Glinda turned again and looked back out into the dark forest of bookcases.

"Hear that loutish princes, monsters and bank robbers. You just stay where you belong. Or else!" Glinda collapsed against Elphie in a fit of giggles.

"Elphaba Thropp you are perfect." Glinda sighed when the giggles subsided.

"Hmmm, a few nights ago you said I was a one track minded beast." Elphie chuckled.

"I was overcome with fatigue." Glinda laughed and pulled Elphie towards the blanket.

"How ever did you think of this?" she kicked off her sandals then knelt down to undo Elphie's bootlaces.

"I read about it in a book." Elphie said seriously.

Glinda let out a loud chuckle.

"Oh come on, you did not."

Elphie walked over to one of the bookshelves in the nook and retrieved a book then went to sit down on the blanket.

"Join me on the grass and I'll prove it to you." Elphie laughed.

Glinda lowered herself on to the blanket and as Elphie looked for the section Glinda removed her stockings.

"There, isn't that liberating." Glinda said happily trying to intertwine their toes.

"Very." Elphie smiled as she wiggled her toes against Glinda's foot causing her to giggle.

"See, it's right here in the book on relationships, in the section on dealing with stress, over work and recapturing the romance."

Glinda took the book and read the paragraphs that Elphie indicated.

"It says not to be afraid to be whimsical and creative in creating a romantic situation." Glinda said and started to squirm and giggle as Elphie tickled the soles of her feet with her toes.

"Here give me that." Elphie smiled and took the book from Glinda.

"It also says to have a romantic dinner or a picnic in a unique location." Elphie grinned and waited for the words to register.

"Elphie! A picnic!" Glinda squealed and sat up straight.

"A romantic picnic dinner in a unique location." Elphie said proudly.

"I told you I read it in a book." She added with a smirk.

"I have no idea why I doubted that." Glinda said and leaned in to give Elphie a kiss.

For a few glorious minutes the kissed one another with the tenderness and passion that had been buried under stress for far too many days.

"Sweet Oz but I love you." Glinda sighed.

"And I love you. Now why don't I finish creating our unique and whimsical romantic location." Elphie grinned.

"There's more, besides the food. Where is the food by the way?" Glinda said looking around.

"Yes there is more and you'll see. Just sit tight." Elphie said as she got up.

She went and turned on the study lamps that were on the table to their lowest setting.

"I need to go turn off the main lights Lyndie. I will be very quick and I'll sing so you can hear me the entire time. Okay?" Elphie said then leaned over to give Glinda a gentle kiss.

"All right Elphie."

Elphie stepped out of the nook and while she went around turning on a few of the study lamps on the tables that were scattered nearby she sang a bawdy pub song. She hurried over, flipped the switch for the main overhead lights in the nook and the area right outside of it and hurried back.

"Now we are bathed in the pale yellowish glow of moonlight. " Elphie said as came in and sat back down with Glinda.

"Is it to dark for you my sweet? I do not want this to be spooky." Elphie asked seriously

It took her a moment to adjust to the dimmer lighting, but Glinda found that she liked it. The nook was lit sufficiently to see things without straining, but the light was subdued and the area right outside was washed in the glow of many study lamps.

"I love things illuminated by moonlight, especially you. This is perfect, absolutely perfect."

"I have a few more things to make it even more perfect, if you would like." Elphie grinned.

"More surprises?" Glinda bubbled.

"Yes, I want tonight as special as I can make it, but you need to promise me to remember the talk we had after my session with Motzia and not make a fuss." Elphie said seriously.

Glinda's eyes flew open and she looked as though she would effervesce right off the blanket, but she nodded. Elphie was trying to find a way to follow Motzia's advice and this seemed a worthwhile way to start.

"Candeo." She said as she closed her eyes and raised her hands towards the ceiling.

"Candeo." She repeated and the ceiling of the nook was filled with twinkling stars.

Elphie opened her eyes and looked at Glinda who was looking up at the sparkled ceiling with tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much." Glinda whispered as she put herself into Elphie's arms.

Z

Elphie put her arms around Glinda and Glinda put hers around Elphie laying her head on her shoulder. For a time they sat intertwined with one another, holding one another. Then Glinda shifted her head slightly and placed a kiss on Elphie's cheek.

"Kiss me." She murmured in the nearby green ear.

"Kiss me in that way you have that makes everything all right."

Elphie shifted Glinda off of her shoulder looked deeply into her eyes then kissed her with great care and tenderness as she had done before when Glinda felt insecure. As always happened in this situation, the kiss ended when Glinda was able to go from greedily accepting all of Elphie's attentions to gently taking control and guiding them back to reality.

"Thank you." Glinda said softly putting her head back onto Elphie's shoulder.

"Thank you for loving me and doing all of this for me. Elphie I need to learn…learn to deal with all of this better."

"Shhhhh, my precious Lyndie." Elphie said gently and shifted them both so they were facing one another.

"We need to learn to deal with this, and we will my sweet we will. We were not angry with one another, simply frustrated and stressed. We will figure it out Lyndie, we always do. But not now, now is for us. Do you remember our first…well attempt at making love and I completely fell apart." Elphie said blushing slightly

"Yes I do, and you didn't fall apart, you suffered a panic attack." Glinda said gently.

"I guess that is what it was. Remember what you did to help. You arranged that wonderful, romantic and intimate evening. You said you did not do it for me, you did it for us. To allow us to reconnect, remind us who and what we are together. I started thinking about that, then studied it. Lyndie, I did this for us, for both of us. So we can reconnect, remember who we are together." Elphie said gently while running her fingers through Glinda's curls.

"Elphie, we shouldn't need to reconnect and we should know who we are by now." Glinda said unhappily.

"A lot of very intelligent people wrote shelves of books providing advice to couples who need a little help getting back on track. I do not think they would have wasted their time, if it weren't an issue. In some ways we are very different from other couples, but I do not think that exempts us from dealing with issues that couples face. And you know how you adore doing couply things." Elphie said with a smile.

"That is true, but I was thinking more along the lines of picking out a room motif or entering a dance contest, not taking out our frustrations on one another. But I guess I can't be choosy. Just promise me we will figure out a way to do this better. We have too." Glinda said.

"We will figure out a way to do this better, I promise. But as I said not tonight, tonight is for us to just be us. We know how to do it, and now we have ample uninterrupted, private time." Elphie said.

"We do, and we will make the most of every minute until you have to go back to your lab tomorrow afternoon." Glinda said trying not to sound disappointed.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Elphie said with a mischievous smile.

"I knew things were getting out of control, so I mustered my courage and told Professor Thiol and Mr. Kwenyo that I was feeling overwhelmed and needed a little break. I am not expected back until Monday morning. I am all yours until then."

Glinda squealed happily and threw her arms around Elphie with a little to much enthusiasm and they both fell over. Glinda quickly shifted so she was not completely on top of Elphie then kissed her vigorously and Elphie reciprocated.

"I take it that plan meets with your approval." Elphie chuckled when they finally managed to sit back up.

"Elphie, you are amazing and wonderful and special and thoughtful and incredible…"

"I'll take that as a yes." Elphie chuckled soaking in the happy sparkle in Glinda's eyes and the excited bubbles in her words.

Glinda shifted position and drew Elphie into a deep, explorative kiss. Half an hour, many slow intricate kisses and an over abundance of tender caresses later Elphie let out a loud chuckle.

"I can't believe it, your tummy is grumbling. Day or night, it doesn't seem to matter." She smiled.

"Making out gives me an appetite." Glinda giggled.

"Besides, snacks only go so far." She gave Elphie one last rather robust kiss then sat up.

"You did an amazing job with the whimsical, unique, and romantic part. Let's see how you did with the picnic dinner part." Glinda giggled.

"Well this was much easier, I know how to feed you." Elphie chuckled and crawled to the edge of the "grass."

She had moved the little coffee table underneath the larger study table and now she pulled it out. On top were their picnic basket and cooler, covered with a tablecloth. She uncovered them, took the items off and moved the little table closer to them and the put the tablecloth on it. Then she went around to the back of the sofa and brought out their ice bucket with a bottle of wine in it and their candle. She put the wine on the table and handed the candleholder to Glinda.

"Our first really couply thing." Elphie smiled then blew on the candle to light it.

Glinda grinned broadly, but did not make a fuss. She did however, lean over put the candle on the table then kiss her love gently.

"Okay, food." Elphie smiled opening the cooler.

"Cold fried chicken and what I now know is called potato salad." She smiled as she brought out a plate and a bowl, uncovered them and put them on the table.

"Cream cheese and vegetable sandwiches, and fruit. Oh and a special dessert. Chocolate whip."

"Elphie! How perfect, and yummy." Glinda squealed.

"Wait, two more things." Elphie said and got up.

She uncovered the victrola and Glinda bounced and clapped. She put on some of their favorite soft music then sat back down and silently chanted and waved her hand at the ceiling, making new bright stars to replace the fading ones. Glinda sighed happily and pulled Elphie to her holding her tightly.

Elphie got out the silver, napkins, plates and goblets out of the basket. She poured Glinda some wine and herself some cider then put some of everything on one plate and handed it to Glinda. She grabbed napkins and silver and they settled back against the sofa.

"Here is a knife and fork." Elphie said handing the utensils to Glinda.

"Fork for the potato salad yes. But fried chicken is meant to be a little uncouth." Glinda giggled then daintily took her piece of chicken in her hands and took a big bite.

"I see." Elphie smiled.

"This is yummy." Glinda said dabbing at her mouth with a napkin.

"How did you think to do cold fried chicken?"

"Remember Curiv and his Aunt who works in the café?"

"The one who sent those warm cookies for me when I was sick." Glinda said after swallowing another bite of chicken.

"Yes. I told her that I wanted to surprise my roommate with a picnic because we were both stressed from getting ready for finals, and that you really liked cold fried chicken. She thought that was a wonderful idea and put some chicken aside for us in the icebox." Elphie smiled.

"Ah the perks of dating a Top Student. That wouldn't be the reason there is a victrola up here, would it?" Glinda chuckled feeding Elphie a bite of sandwich.

"Apparently Manif wasn't kidding when he said Shiz was mine for the taking." Elphie laughed.

"There are victrolas in the music library on the second floor, for the music majors to use there in little study rooms. I asked if I could borrow one and they let me take it for the weekend."

"Elphie all of this is perfect. I know you got the ideas from books, but you implemented them beautifully." Glinda sighed happily.

"To higher learning." Elphie grinned and raised her cider glass.

Z

For a long time Glinda and Elphie enjoyed their picnic feast. Glinda savored her chicken, Elphie nibbled on her sandwiches and they fed each other bites of potato salad and fruit. Science and sorcery studies were deemed taboo topics. So while they ate they talked about dates they could go on in Frottica, Glinda's party and how great it would be if Manif and Dani could rearrange their schedules to attend. They talked about all of the amusing things that had happened over the summer and laughed at remembering certain aspects of Shell's visit, the cabin trip, Lyndieball and Glinda's parents visit. Every so often Elphie put on more music and Glinda refilled their shared plate. They knew the night was theirs and they were in no hurry to rush it along.

"I think we need to play Lyndieball as part of my birthday activities." Glinda chuckled snuggling against Elphie and sipping her wine.

"As tipsy as some of my uncles get, it could prove to be very interesting."

"It is interesting anyway, never the same game twice." Elphie laughed.

"Glinda, I'd like to start our train talk list, with the topic of your party, your relatives and our relationship as it applies to those things." She added more seriously.

"I already put it on the list Elphie, for the purpose of reassuring you that it will all be all right." Glinda smiled.

"Have I mentioned recently that I love you." Elphie smiled.

"Come to think of it…." Glinda pouted.

"I love you." Elphie whispered and kissed Glinda's cheek.

They snuggled quietly for a little while, slipping effortlessly into the comfortable silence that they so seldom shared anymore. Glinda played with Elphie's fingers and Elphie stroked Glinda's hair until the recordings that were on the victrola ended.

"Elphie are there facilities on this floor where we can freshen up?" Glinda asked as she uncurled and stretched out.

"On the floor below. Come, we will go together." Elphie said as she got up then assisted Glinda.

Elphie put two little oil bottles in her pocket and then reached for her shoes.

"Barefoot Elphie, be adventurous." Glinda giggled.

Elphie arched her eyebrow but accepted Glinda's hand.

On the way down to the bathrooms in the dark stairwell, illuminated only by the small lantern Elphie reassured a giggling Glinda that there were ample resources within the pages of the books to keep whatever might think of escaping the confines of the bindings under control. Once safely in the well illuminated ladies lounge they both took care of necessities and washed up.

"Elphie, is one of those oils you brought that peppermint stuff you clean your teeth with?"

"Yes, would you like some?" Elphie chuckled knowing that Glinda disliked using the oil in that manner.

"Not really, but I am positive you will appreciate my effort later on." Glinda grinned.

Glinda grimaced as she took some of the specially mixed oil into her mouth and swished it around. Elphie did the same thing, but without making faces.

"Ugh." Glinda said after spitting the oil in the sink.

"I appreciate your effort." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a very substantial kiss.

"It was and will be well worth it." Glinda grinned.

Z

Once they were back upstairs Glinda stood at the entrance to Elphie's hidey-hole and took in their makeshift meadow. Their picnic things were still scattered on the grass, the stars were still twinkling on the ceiling and the love of her life was standing behind her with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I am never going to look at this library the same way ever again." Glinda smiled and turned in Elphie's arms.

"Dance with me?"

"I thought you would never ask." Elphie smiled.

They put what little food was left over into the cooler with the dessert that Glinda deemed would be even better later on, put away the plates and utensils and refilled their goblets, Glinda's with water instead of wine.

"Elphie what are you doing?" Glinda said quickly as Elphie reached for the books on the floor

"I'm clearing the space so we can dance." Elphie said reasonably.

"No." Glinda pouted.

"I'm not ready to abandon the meadow. We can dance in the spooky forest first and come back to the meadow to recuperate."

"Recuperate?" Elphie chuckled.

"I'm really in the mood to dance." Glinda laughed and went over to put recordings on the victrola.

In the space right outside the entrance to the nook, Elphie and Glinda danced. They danced various waltzes, practiced the tango and modern steps, combined steps from different dances and twirled and dipped each other with gusto. The intimate moves of the waltzes and tangos led to long deep and explorative kisses, that were intermingled with the tickles and nibbles caused by the silliness of their made up dances. They held each other and whispered in each other's ears. Glinda soothed Elphie through the moment of panic she felt when she felt the jolt of their intertwined fingers and Elphie reassured Glinda with kisses and caresses that the shadows were friendly. For a long time they danced with passion, with merriment and with true affection.

After they had danced for quite a while, during a particularly inventive move, Glinda slid her hand up Elphie's leg and tickled her knee during a dip.

"Tag, your it." She squealed happily and ran off.

"You have no concept of fair play do you?" Elphie chuckled and took off after her.

As Glinda ran in between the closest pair of shelves, Elphie doubled back and caught her in a tickle filled hug as she rounded the corner.

"No fair!" Glinda yelped through her giggles as she tried to squirm away.

"Says the queen of games with no rules." Elphie chuckled then gave Glinda a lingering kiss at the base of her neck, grinned mischievously and scurried off, staying well within the area lit by the study lamps.

With Glinda's laughter echoing through the stacks, a gleeful chase ensued. Glinda happily allowed herself to be caught, tickled, kissed and always went for Elphie's earlobe before she squirmed away giggling uncontrollably. After a very intense tickle, Glinda collapsed into Elphie's arms tears of laughter streaming down her face.

"I surrender!" She said as she tried to breathe.

A chuckling Elphie led a giggling Glinda back into the nook and they fell onto the blanket in a happy heap.

"I love kiskle tag in the spooky forest." Glinda said, as her giggles became manageable.

"I must admit, that was fun." Elphie said with a smile.

"You know Lyndie, I am still amazed that I am capable of…"

"Having fun?" Glinda interrupted with a twinkle in her eye.

"Engaging in such uninhibited frivolity." Elphie finished.

"I realized tonight that I was having fun, experiencing tremendous amounts joy and that I did not allow myself to, or coax myself to or give myself permission to. I just did. That doesn't happen all of the time, especially with very physical things, but it is happening."

"I know my love, and I am so very proud of you. You deserve happiness, joy, love affection, and everything that is good." Glinda said as she gazed deeply into Elphie's dark eyes.

"Well whether I deserve them or not, I've got them in abundance and I think that's why I could plan something like this. And now I am going to quote a beautiful blonde sorceress I know. Kiss me." Elphie said with a grin and Glinda happily complied.

Z

They spent some time engaged in some playful kissing and a lively game of hide the hand, where Glinda showed Elphie how she could remove her upper undergarment, without removing her shirt.

"You'd be surprised what you pick up at finishing school." Glinda chuckled as she pulled a very surprised Elphie's brassiere through her shirtsleeve.

"Now you try." Glinda giggled.

"You don't have sleeves and I am not even sure you are wearing a brassiere." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphaba Thropp, of course I am wearing an undergarment. I am a lady after all." Glinda said in a mock huff.

"Now please attempt to remove it!" She added with a giggle.

Elphie fumbled and groped around much to Glinda's delight, but she finally managed to remove Glinda's brassiere in much the same way that Glinda had removed hers.

"I reiterate… I am not even sure you are wearing a brassiere." Elphie said holding up a scant lacey garment and blushing.

"Oh hush, it serves its purpose. And one day I'll have you in one of these." Glinda chuckled.

"Glinda, I try not to refuse you things, but there is no way in Oz that I am wearing a pink lace brassiere." Elphie said.

"Not pink Elphie, black. Oh my, those beautiful pert breasts encased in silky black lace. Mmmmmmmm." Glinda sighed happily

"Would you settle for the silky black, without the lace." Elphie smiled.

"Deal!" Glinda said, obviously lost in some wonderful vision.

"Maybe we should get settled in and have dessert." Glinda said shaking her head then taking a long drink of water.

"As you wish my sweet." Elphie smiled and blushed knowing her undergarmentless chest was the reason for the look on Glinda's face.

Would you like to move from the meadow to the hillside." She chuckled pointing to the sofa.

"Oooooh the hillside, how wonderful. " Glinda sighed.

Elphie got out the bowl of chocolate whip and Glinda refilled their glasses, they put on more soft music, Elphie resparkled the ceiling and the got settled in on the sofa.

"Elphie you forgot the spoons." Glinda said taking the bowl from Elphie.

"No I didn't." Elphie said with a light chuckle and Glinda turned quickly to look at her blushing love.

"Why Elphaba, how perfectly playful of you." Glinda laughed.

"Well I am trying to stay in theme…and a little out of character." Elphie smiled.

Z

Glinda took Elphie's hand and dipped one of her fingers into the bowl of chocolate whip.

"I wasn't aware that whip was considered a food you could be uncouth with." Elphie grinned.

"Oh, not uncouth. Sensual, remember?" Glinda said and slowly licked the treat off of Elphie's finger.

Elphie closed her eyes and shivered slightly as she heard the little smack of Glinda's lips.

"I remember." Elphie said quietly as she echoed Glinda's actions and soaked in her love's happy little sighs.

They exchanged bites of the sweet treat in various ways, kissing fingers and hands. Glinda was getting most of the treat and giving most of the kisses. Elphie was enjoying the experience, but was starting to feel a little nervous.

"Elphie, tonight is just this, intimate play. A little hanky panky, playful bed games. Yes, I will get worked up; I'm counting on it in fact. You might even too." Glinda giggled softly.

"But as much as I fantasize about making love to you, and as much as I want to make love in a meadow and a library, I do not want to now, its not the right time. So we play and relish the feelings knowing it will go no further. Okay?" Glinda said in response to what she was feeling from Elphie.

"Okay." Elphie whispered and Glinda felt her relax considerably.

Glinda kept the bowl of whip steady with one hand and drew Elphie top her with the other.

"I love you." She breathed into her love's ear.

"And I you." Elphie responded and kissed Glinda softly.

"Now, I am eating far more of this treat than you are and getting far fewer kisses. Maybe you need a little something different." Glinda smiled mischievously and put a dab of chocolate whip on her own cheek.

Elphie grinned and kissed it off chuckling when Glinda put another small dab on her chin.

"This does seem to stimulate my appetite for sweets." Elphie said then kissed it away again.

"May I?" Elphie said as she took some of the whip on her finger, grinning broadly.

"Be my guest." Glinda giggled and leaned back a little as Elphie guided her.

Elphie put the chocolate whip on the nape of Glinda's neck and very gently sucked it off, then kissed up her neck to her chin then to her lips.

"This does seem a little more equitable." Elphie smiled.

"Indeed." Glinda grinned and took the bowl from Elphie with a gleam in her eye.

In between mini giggle fits Glinda adapted the non-existent rules of find the lips, changing the game into find the sweet treat and a chuckle-filled, kiss-filled, slightly sticky, and very interesting romp followed. One would put a dab of whip somewhere and the other would quickly kiss it off then just as quickly place one of their own. Necks, cheeks, ears, elbows, even foreheads were all fair game. Glinda even managed to put a dab on Elphie's knee while Elphie was busy attending to Glinda's neck. Elphie protested, but was reminded that there were no rules. Soon most all of the whip was gone. Elphie declared herself the winner because she was the last one to find the sweet treat. Glinda acquiesced only because Elphie was teasing her arousal spot with her tongue.

"You do not play fair." Glinda sighed.

"I am learning from the best." Elphie grinned.

"A little too well." Glinda giggled as she recovered from the final tender assault on her neck and lips.

Glinda had had the foresight to place the extra napkins and Elphie's oil bottle on the table near the sofa and they spent a marvelous time cleaning off one another. After they were cleaned up and Elphie had put the bowl in the picnic basket, she put on soft music and led Glinda back over to the sofa and they settled in together.

"Tonight has been so much fun Elphie, so fun and romantic and relaxing." Glinda sighed happily after a slow deep kiss.

"I have enjoyed myself immensely, even using magic has not been entirely bad. And on that note, I have one last, small surprise." Elphie smiled and pointed to the ceiling.

"Candeo." She whispered and the ceiling sparkled with little twinkling stars.

"Cado astrum." She added and smiled as Glinda inhaled sharply.

"Elphie." She breathed as she watched tiny stars slowly fall from the ceiling leaving thin sparkling trails as they fell.

"It is only right that the meadow should sparkle as you do." Elphie said as she played with Glinda's hair.

Elphie shifted so that she could look into her love's tear filled eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You overwhelm me Elphie." Glinda said softly and accepted another kiss.

There in their makeshift meadow, in the glow of lamplight moonlight and under magical twinkling stars falling slowly from an imaginary sky Elphie found a way to kiss Glinda more tenderly, more deeply and with more passion and affection than she had ever done before.

That kiss was returned in kind, starting a chain reaction of activities. Elphie ran her fingers up Glinda's bare arm, feeling her little quiver. Glinda played with Elphie's earlobe, hearing her barely audible sigh. Having already decided that they were not going to cross the line that they had long ago defined kept Elphie relaxed and gave Glinda the freedom to explore at will within her confines and allowed them both to enjoy the sensations of the moment.

Feet caressed smooth calves, lips sucked gently on soft skin and hands roamed over silky arms. Elphie slowly moved her hand under the strap of Glinda's sundress and tenderly stoked her very aroused breasts while kissing her deeply. Elphie gasped softly when Glinda ran her hand carefully over the thin summer material that was covering Elphie's otherwise bare breasts causing her to kiss Glinda with even more ardor. Their actions became cause and effect. The gentle flick of a tongue on the delicate part of an elbow was meet with a soft kiss on a chest that was answered with a caress of an earlobe. All unspoken needs were fulfilled with lips, tongues or hands. Sometimes their touches and kisses were intense and almost overpowering and sometimes barely perceptible. Soft sighs and silent moans were interlaced with whispered words of affection and love. At some point Elphie freed Glinda's hair from its bow and Glinda released Elphie's from its band, allowing their tresses to intertwine as their legs and arms were.

They stayed blissfully engaged in these varying activities unrestrained by time. It was only by unspoken agreement, after an intense long and imaginative kiss and caress that they slowly drew themselves down into calm gentle cuddles and soft kisses. They quietly stroked each other's hair and cheeks, occasionally softly kissing, but mainly gazing into one another's eyes. It was Glinda's eyes filling with tears that broke their comfortable silence.

"Lyndie?" Elphie queried as she wiped the tears from Glinda's eyes.

"I just feel how much you love me." Glinda said after she kissed Elphie's fingers.

"At least as much as you love me." Elphie smiled and gently kissed Glinda.

"Elphie, Let's stay here. I'm not ready to leave this special and magical place you created. I want to fall asleep intertwined with you, fall asleep like this. May we stay just like this?" Glinda asked quietly.

"For as long as is prudent my precious." Elphie said and accepted a gratitude filled kiss from the beautiful girl in her arms.

"You are beautiful, precious and adored my love, my Elphie." Glinda smiled.

"And you are beautiful, precious, adored as well as emphatically overloaded and sleepy my sweet, my Lyndie." Elphie replied.

"Thank you for creating our night long date." Glinda yawned.

"You're welcome and thank you for knowing me so well, and loving me so much." Elphie said.

"Sing to me?" Glinda asked.

"What night long romantic picnic dinner date in a meadow would be complete without it." Elphie chuckled softly.

They shared a good night kiss befitting the evening they had just spent together and Glinda snuggled against Elphie's chest and sighed. Elphie sang the words to the song Byjon had given them and soon Glinda was fast asleep, smiling contentedly. Elphie knew that she would not be sleeping, so she stroked Glinda's hair and spent the few hours until dawn thinking about her past, her present and especially her future,

Z

Elphie knew that dawn was breaking by the change in the shadows in Glinda's spooky forest and decided it would be best if they left. She knew that floors were buffed and other major cleaning was done in the early hours on the weekends every so often and she did not want to take the chance that this was one of those weekends. Not even her Top Student status would explain away the scene in the little out of the way nook. So she kissed Glinda gently as she carefully disengaged and climbed over the back of the sofa. Glinda shifted, murmured and smiled, but stayed completely in whatever dream she was having.

Elphie smiled and went to work dismantling and putting away their magical meadow. Soon everything except the hillside on which Glinda slept was packed or put away and the moonlight producing lamps in the spooky forest were turned off. Elphie felt a wave of sadness as she looked at her hidey-hole, but knew that sometime, somehow that meadow would reappear.

"Lyndie." Elphie said, kneeling by the sofa.

She placed a gentle kiss on smiling lips.

"Lyndie my precious you need to wake up." Elphie said stroking her cheek.

"Elphie?" Glinda said sleepily as her eyes fluttered open.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, my sweet, and I am sorry to interrupt your good one, but we need to go back to our room now." Elphie said as she helped Glinda sit up then held her.

"But the squirrels were chasing the ducks." Glinda mumbled as she tried to wake up.

"I like those squirrels." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda roused and looked around, snuggling against Elphie.

"Our meadow went away." She said in an unhappy and still sleepy voice.

"No it was just relocated to different places. We can bring it back when ever we choose, this way, no one will be able to enjoy it but us." Elphie said.

"Really?"

"It seems a logical conclusion to me." Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda's forehead.

"Go put on your shoes and I'll pack up the hillside then we can go back to our room and you can go back to sleep for awhile."

"Okay Elphie, no lab today, right?" Glinda said moving off of the sofa.

"No lab. More sleep, brunch, a walk and whatever else suits us, but no lab." Elphie confirmed as she put the blanket in the bag with the other things.

When they were all ready to go Glinda put herself into Elphie's arms.

"I had the best time last night Elphie, it was perfect. Just what we both needed."

"Yes it was." Elphie smiled.

After a long slow kiss, Glinda took the bag and Elphie the cooler and picnic basket and they walked down the steps and out of the side door into the early morning sunlight.


	115. Chapter 115

"Manif?" Elphie said as she and a still sleepy Glinda walked around the side of the library.

"What in Oz are you doing here at this hour?"

"Morning Manif" Glinda yawned.

"I think the question with the more interesting answer is why are you two here? At this hour? Loaded down with stuff?" Manif chuckled.

"That is three questions and you haven't answered mine." Elphie countered blushing furiously.

"Dani and I meet every other Sunday to take an early morning walk around the lake. Dani loves to connect with the early morning flow and I love Dani." Manif grinned.

"Awwww Manif that is so sweet and romantic." Glinda said then looked at Elphie expectantly.

"We spent the night in the library." Elphie said casually trying not to fluster.

"You did wha…" Manif started to say his eyes flying open.

"We had a very romantic night-long picnic dinner in a beautiful moon-lit meadow."

"You…she…in there?" Manif stammered.

"Manif Guoyn, I believe you are speechless." Elphie chuckled.

"And you green girl are a closet romantic." Manif grinned broadly.

"As much as I really want to hear this story, my true love approaches." Manif said pointing to Dani in the distance.

"She and I have something very important, and fun we would like to discuss with you two tonight. Dinner, or at least time during dinner tonight?" Manif said hurriedly.

"Dinner is fine. We will meet you in the café." Elphie said.

"Enjoy your walk." Glinda said leaning against Elphie.

"Later my friends." Manif said and ran towards Dani.

"I wonder what they want." Elphie said as she took the bag from Glinda and put it on her shoulder.

"Don't know, but he said fun." Glinda yawned.

"Come on sleepy head." Elphie chuckled.

Back up in their room Glinda flopped down on her bed while Elphie put their things down.

"More sleep for you my sweet." Elphie said as she crawled into bed beside Glinda and pulled her into a snuggle.

"And you too, you didn't sleep at all did you?" Glinda said as she snuggled close.

"No, I didn't, but I will." Elphie said and kissed Glinda's cheek.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda said as she allowed herself to drift back to sleep.

"I love you too." Elphie said to an already sleeping Glinda.

Z

Glinda stretched and opened her eyes, momentarily confused as to where she was. She saw Elphie sitting at her desk working on something and smiled, then frowned. Elphie was in different clothes, which meant that she had bathed and changed which, meant that she had probably not slept much, if at all. Sighing she got out of bed and walked over to Elphie.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda said softly.

"Good morning my sweet." Elphie smiled after she recovered from her brief startle.

Glinda removed Elphie's glasses and Elphie scooted away from the desk so Glinda could sit on her lap.

"Good morning." Glinda grinned and kissed Elphie deeply.

"And getting better." Elphie smiled when Glinda pulled away.

"Please tell me you slept." Glinda said as she led Elphie over to her bed.

"I slept." Elphie smiled as she pulled Glinda into a snuggle.

"Please tell me you slept more than an hour or two." Glinda said seriously.

"Lyndie, I'm fine and you know it." Elphie said giving her a soft kiss.

Glinda sighed and nodded knowing that Elphie disliked being pressured about her insomnia.

"Elphie did we talk to Manif this morning, or was that just a dream?" Glinda asked.

"It was not a dream." Elphie said with a chuckle.

"Mmmmmmmm, then neither was the meadow, the moonlight and falling stars, the picnic or this." Glinda said and shifted so she was once again kissing Elphie with great enthusiasm.

"No, those things were not dreams either." Elphie chuckled.

"But apparently some dreaming did occur."

"I'll fill you in." Glinda giggled and started to unbutton Elphie's shirt while kissing her deeply.

Z

"So what would like to do today?" Elphie smiled as she refastened her brassiere and tried to re-button her shirt.

"You mean besides more of this." Glinda giggled as she undid the buttons Elphie just fastened.

"Yes, besides this." Elphie said as she gently smacked at Glinda's hand.

Glinda giggled and squirmed around so she was sitting up.

"Lets see there was food, fun, fooling around, sleep…for one of us then lots more fooling around so that means its time for, food! Then fun, and food followed by more fooling around then sleep." Glinda said happily with a hint of pride.

"By my guess that's more fooling around than food, fun or sleep." Elphie laughed at her wiggly girlfriend.

"Yep, didn't I plan that out well?" Glinda giggled.

"Yes you did, but isn't fooling around classified as fun." Elphie asked in a slightly teasing tone.

"Must you always pick nits." Glinda huffed.

"If you must know, fooling around is always fun, but fun doesn't always include fooling around."

"I can not argue with that logic." Elphie chuckled and gave Glinda a gentle kiss.

"Have I told you this morning that I love you?" Elphie said.

"I believe you did." Glinda smiled.

"Good." Elphie said getting off the bed.

"Just making sure."

"Hey!" Glinda said as she bounded up after her.

"I am going to run your bath." Elphie said.

"It's time for food remember?"

Glinda stopped and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Have you now put a daily limit on I love yous"

"Of course not. I just needed a way to get you out of bed. I am not in the mood to have to re-button my blouse again." Elphie grinned.

"Mean green thing." Glinda pouted.

"You say that as if it is a new revelation." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a kiss and went on into the bathroom.

"You are in a mood today." Glinda said as she removed her sundress.

"So are you." Elphie said as she poured bubble bath into Glinda's bath.

"Yes, but my mood is fun, yours is just mean." Glinda said appearing in the doorway naked.

"Your mood was keeping us from food, fun and sleep. Mine is merely an attempt keep us alive." Elphie countered as she helped Glinda into the tub.

"We can live on love." Glinda giggled.

"Oh please." Elphie shot then rolled her eyes and left the bathroom chuckling happily

She listened to Glinda recount highlights of the previous night's activities as she put away their things and stacked the plates, bowls and utensils to be washed.

"By the way Elphie, where did our bras end up?" Glinda laughed.

"Glinda, that term, really." Elphie smiled.

"And I put them in the picnic basket."

"What a logical place, they are empty containers." Glinda giggled.

"I am taking our real empty containers to the porter's closet." Elphie sighed.

Glinda finished her quick bath, saving her hair for later. She was feeling no stress, just complete adoration for her mean green thing.

"Welcome home Elphie." Glinda said as she flew out of the bathroom to greet Elphie, her towel falling away.

"It was a long, dangerous journey to the porters closet, but I prevailed and have returned home to you." Elphie said with the hint of a smile.

She wrapped her arms around her naked love, feeling her soft skin and breathing in the faint smell of her lavender scented bubble bath.

"I will always come home to you my precious Lyndie." She murmured before she kissed Glinda and gently ran her hands down her bare back, then back up.

"And I'll always be here waiting for you." Glinda whispered.

"But with clothes on, right?" Elphie said with a smile.

"Occasionally." Glinda grinned and returned the kiss.

"I'd better go get dressed before I need to get back into the tub." Glinda giggled when they parted.

"Or you starve to death." Elphie said giving her bare bottom a pat as she skipped away.

X

Uliko prepared them an extra special brunch of something he called crepes, with all their favorite additional items, to get them ready for their finals. Then pleasantly stuffed, they wandered down to say hello to Mr. Kwenyo. After a nice long casual chat, the apothecary brought up Thropp business.

"My child, I took it upon myself to make some adjustments to the way you receive money from your trust."

"What sort of adjustments?" Elphie asked

"I arranged to have your travel allowance transferred directly into you personal account." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"Really? They can do that?" Elphie said in surprise.

"Of course. I have no need or desire to keep tabs on the details of your comings and goings, so there I no need for you to report to Mr. Kinrode unless you choose too. I did this now, without consulting you first because he was leaving on holiday for a month and I did not wish for you to have to deal with an unfamiliar person."

"Mr. Kwenyo you are a horrible little busybody, a wonderful, horrible little busybody. Thank you." Elphie said and gave the man a firm hug.

"Medical expenses are also covered, and I know you will be receiving an eye examination over intercession." The man continued, relieved that his young friend was not irritated.

"Don't remind me." Elphie sighed.

"I can pay the bill after the fact, but I assumed you would prefer to simply take care of it yourself, or have Samion tend to it right then. To that end I had money transferred into your personal account for that reason as well."

Elphie simply stared at her old friend, not sure what to say. Glinda stoked her hand and smiled.

"And since I was on a mettle in Elphaba's affairs roll. I did one other thing." He handed her a packet of papers.

"Elphaba, I know that financial dealings are not your forte and that they make you uncomfortable. The First National Bank of Oz has branches all over Oz, even in Frottica. These papers allow money to be transferred between an account here to one at another branch. If you would like to have access to money while you are there without having to carry it all, this will allow you do that. Give the papers to your lovely girlfriend's father, he can and I am sure is more than willing to take care of everything." Mr. Kwenyo said.

Elphie looked like she was about to explode.

"Elphie this is perfect. Remember Daddy wanted to set me up an account for my allowance. We can have one both places. So you can settle down now, this is a very good thing and Popsicle will take care of everything. Mr. K you are a genius, this is perfect." Glinda said excitedly.

She threw her arms around the chuckling apothecary and hugged him fiercely.

"He is a busybody." Elphie smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Kwenyo, I am sorry you had to devote so much time to my affairs." Elphie said sincerely.

"I am happy to do it. Next thing on the list is your tuition, room and board and fees. I should be getting the bill while you are away." The Munchkin smiled.

"That's right Elphie we register for classes this week, what fun!" Glinda said with an excited wiggle.

Just then a customer came into the store and the three friends said their good-byes. Elphie promised to come back before they left and Mr. Kwenyo apologized again for not being able to attend Glinda's birthday party.

Z

They took the bank papers up to their room before their walk and found a letter from Gwenot waiting for them. They took it with them and when the got to the lake, they sat on a bench to read it. Glinda tore open the envelope and read out loud.

"_My Darlings,_

_I hope that everything is going well with your final weeks of the summer session and that you are not experiencing too much stress."_

Glinda laughed at the thought.

"_I scheduled Elphaba's eye examination for the end of the week you arrive. I did not want you to spend your vacation worrying about it Elphaba darling. This will get it over with and allow time for your new glasses to be made before you leave, if they are required. I also scheduled an appointment for Galinda at the same time. Afterwards we will all have a special lunch and do something fun, just as we do after all of Galinda's doctor's appointments."_

"Elphie, I'll be getting one too. You can see what will happen, that should help you not be so nervous. And you get to pick where we have lunch." Glinda bubbled.

"Your mother does know how to take care of things." Elphie said.

"And take care of us." Glinda said happily.

"_There are lots of party plans to finalize, but we can discuss those after you have settled in. The Arduenna clan and the Upland clan are both going to attend in full force. The entire Pertha Inn has been reserved for their use. _

_Greda has been talking at length with Jilla since she returned from Shiz. You should be receiving a letter from your cousin in a few days. I am of the opinion that things with her have settled down considerably, but if you wish Galinda, she and Pajul will stay at the Inn instead of here. _

_There is much more to catch you up on, and we are looking forward to having you both home for a nice long stay. Elphaba please send us word of when you will be arriving._

_All of our love."_

"Elphie, why did Momsie ask you to send word? She knows we will be home on Friday." Glinda said after she folded the letter and put it in Elphie's pocket.

"I was going to talk to you about this today my sweet. I had an idea while your parents were here that might change our timeline a little. I talked to your mother about it and she agreed it would be a good idea, but left it to my discretion whether to bring it up or not. But Lyndie, what I am about to propose to you is really up to you. You say yes or no." Elphie said seriously.

"Elphie what is it?" Glinda said nervously.

Elphie stroked Glinda's cheek and took her hand.

"I asked for permission to take you on an unchaperoned overnight trip, to Tenniken.

Glinda gasped and stared at Elphie.

"Elphie, that's where…"

"I know my sweet, I know." Elphie said the discreetly kissed Glinda's hand.

"Allow me to continue."

Glinda simply nodded and looked at her love with trusting eyes.

"You dealt with everything your parents told you about the playhouse so well, and you were able to talk to me about your nightmare. But I think all of that confused you a little. The playhouse was all you had left. And added on to that is the fact that you feel badly that you can not surprise her, for your birthdays.

Glinda nodded in agreement.

"When I was sitting with you, after your dream I was trying to think of some way to help you find a way to feel more settled about this. I thought if you surprised Minka by going to visit the place where she is, it would help you be able to find some real peace." Elphie said gently.

"I've never been able to go there, ever." Glinda said quietly.

"I know and your parents were not inclined to push you. And Lyndie, neither am I. If you want to go to Tenniken, I will make the arrangements and be by your side the entire time. If you do not feel ready to take that step yet, we will go straight home and I will be by your side the whole time. This is your call my sweet."

Glinda looked very much like a little girl faced with a dilemma she wasn't old enough to handle. Even though they were in public, Elphie gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"What if we get there, and can't go through with it?" Glinda asked after soaking in the rare public display of affection from her girlfriend.

"Then we will get on the train and go home." Elphie said reassuringly.

"What if I can't handle it and fall apart?"

"I will put all your pieces back together and take you home where your parents will be waiting with some sort of adhesive." Elphie smiled.

"So this it what it feels like when I try to let you know that you are over thinking something." Glinda smiled back.

"It works when you do it to me, so I gave it a shot." Elphie chuckled.

"Lyndie, I have know way of understanding how hard this is for you. That is why whatever you choose to do, it is all right. Even if we get to Tenniken and you aren't ready, you still took a step. And you always tell me baby steps are important."

"My own words used against me." Glinda sighed but smiled.

"Let's walk Elphie." She took Elphie's hand and pulled her up then linked their arms together.

They walked around the lake and the athletic fields for a long time, talking. Glinda talked about her fears of visiting her friend's grave and about Minka in general. She started of nervous and fearful, but worked her way to understanding why going to Tenniken might be good for her. Elphie listened as she worked it through and offered comments when she was asked, feeling very proud of her. Glinda indicated that she wanted to go to their room before dinner with Dani and Manif.

As soon as the door closed Glinda curled up against Elphie's chest and Elphie out her arms around her.

"Elphie, I am going to take my cue from you." Glinda said after being held for a time.

"You have faced so many fears and worked out so much hurt and confusion. I want to go surprise Minka. I think it's the perfect time. As long as you are with me, I can do anything." Glinda said resolutely.

"Funny, I always think that I can get through anything as long as you are with me." Elphie smiled.

"It's a very good thing we get along so well then." Glinda grinned.

"Indeed." Elphie said and pulled Glinda into a slow, affectionate kiss.

Z

"I was beginning to think that you forgot about us." Manif grinned.

"Seeing as how you were sleepy and all."

"Hello Dani." Elphie said ignoring Manif.

"Did you have a good early morning walk?" Glinda asked as they sat down.

"We always do, it's very centering." Dani smiled.

"Fine ignore me." Manif smiled.

"I try, but you are just too…" Elphie started.

"Cute? Endearing? Charming?" Manif smiled.

"Audacious." Elphie stated.

"Wow green girl that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me." Manif grinned.

"Dani would you like to order, or go to the counter?" Glinda said suppressing a smile.

"Let's order here." Manif said and signaled for the waiter.

"It will save storytelling time."

"So who first? Our news or your story, I vote for your story." Manif laughed after they ordered.

"We have a story?" Elphie said evenly.

"A very good one about a romantic picnic dinner in a moonlit meadow, if I remember correctly."

"He has been on this all day." Dani chuckled.

"Just give him enough to curb his romantic curiosity, for the sake of my sanity."

Glinda looked at Elphie and Elphie shrugged, knowing that she really wanted to share and that she would be discreet. A wiggly Glinda told them about their stressful week and about the note, then all about how they set up the hidey-hole. She told them about the food, dancing in the spooky forest and falling asleep on the hillside. Manif was very impressed.

"See I told you Shiz was yours for the taking, I just never thought you'd actually take it." Manif chuckled.

"Well I have to admit this time the perks did prove useful." Elphie said.

"Very." Glinda giggled.

"And for your information, I am not a closet romantic. I am a book learned one." Elphie chuckled.

"You can learn to be a romantic?" Dani laughed.

"I have nothing, at all in my past that prepared me for relationships. Romantic or otherwise. I read about them in books, family dynamics, friendships, courting rituals, things like that." Elphie said, although she was not sure why.

"Courting rituals?" Manif said in a burst of chuckles.

"Don't smirk. She is an Advanced Scholar after all." Glinda grinned.

"You need to show me your stash of books." Dani said with a grin.

"Although he is romantic enough for both of us."

Well my curiosity is somewhat sated, and my desire to try and top that…overwhelming." Manif chuckled.

"Goody for you Dani." Glinda laughed.

"Well if they are determined to battle, at least we should get something out of it." Dani laughed as well.

Elphie simply sighed and blushed.

"You have news?" Elphie said.

"Fun news!" Glinda wiggled.

"Dani got permission for us to host an end of term party at the cabin." Manif said with a grin.

"All weekend long."

Elphie's eyebrows arched and Glinda bounced with delight.

"Oh what fun!" Glinda bubbled.

"We are hoping so." Dani said.

"Some of the visiting sorcery students will be there. And we think Hyrut, Gotero and Beliea and Caspon will come in addition to the crest of the group already here."

"We wanted to ask you two first, because we really want you to come." Manif said.

"All those people, all weekend?" Elphie said nervously.

"That is why we wanted to talk to you first, to reassure you. There is plenty of room for everyone in the rooms downstairs; they are like dorms for the kids. Boys in one, girls in the other. But you two will be in the room you used last time. We are planning on glyphing it for you Glinda." Dani said

"Awww, how nice of you." Glinda laughed.

"We wanted to give you an out. All those couples, all that ale… " Manif laughed.

"You'll have a private space green girl, please join the party." Manif said in his best boyish voice.

"Lyndie?" Elphie asked.

"Your call Elphie." Glinda grinned broadly.

"Sounds like fun." Elphie smiled, a little nervously.

"Yeah!" Manif said and got up, pulled Elphie up and twirled her then sat her back down.

"I'm glad you are pleased." Elphie said calmly.

"He is beyond pleased, he was so afraid you would not come." Dani said

"And I'm glad you will be there too. It would not have been the same without you."

Glinda volunteered to help plan things and for a time they talked logistics. After some discussion, Glinda said that she was sure that Mr. Frama could provide rigs to transport everyone. It worked out that Manif and Elphie had free time at the same time on Tuesday, so they volunteered to go to the livery and make arrangements. They talked a little more about what they could do to help plan and then said good night.

Glinda was barely confinable on the way up to the room.

Z

"Elphie what fun what fun! A weekend party. I'm so glad you want to go." Glinda said as she twirled and danced Elphie around.

"I am not sure about this. It is nerve wracking to even think about it. But you are being very brave and going to Tenniken, so the least I can do is be brave and attend a weekend long party." Elphie smiled.

"And we will both be just fine." Glinda grinned and danced with Elphie some more.

After Glinda settled down they sat and talked about their week's schedules. Their final week was filled with project reports, papers, demonstrations and exams, but they were both very relieved that there was also time for lunch and dinner almost everyday. Elphie was going to meet with Motzia on Monday and Wednesday while Glinda went to her last two art classes, and her only long night was Thursday. Glinda had a meeting on Tuesday night. And they both had to register for classes. They got ready for bed, and to start their week then snuggled for a little while. Glinda insisted that Elphie go to bed relatively early and Elphie did not argue.

X

Elphie was at their table early going over her options for fall term classes. She had to take a math psychology, research writing and a communications course in addition to her bio and organic chemistry. Her advisors wanted her to get those out of the way then she could start to take a graduate level class or two along with her AS classes in the spring.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled.

"Hello Lyndie, I'm preparing my schedule."

"Me too." Glinda grinned

They compared options and discovered that they both had to take a general psychology class. Although all of Elphie's classes were AS, and geared towards her major, she was positive that they would allow her to enroll in the same class Glinda was taking. Glinda nearly bubbled away at the thought of taking a class with Elphie. They finished their lunch talked about fall terms schedules some more and headed off for their afternoons.

Elphie got bogged down in notes and data for her final paper and sent word to Glinda that she could not have dinner or walk her to the carriage, but promised to be there when she returned. Glinda was a little upset, but used her time to work on her birthday spell, which was proving harder than she thought.

Z

Glinda had dinner with Loma then met Dani and Manif to wait for the carriage, hoping Elphie remembered that she was to meet with Motzia. Elphie did remember, and hurried to her appointment full of questions.

For the first half of the session Elphie told Motzia that she had done some familiar magic, to amuse her roommate and they talked about it in depth. Elphie asked about why she got dizzy sometimes, and found out that would ease as she gained experience and confidence. Motzia took her through some more exercises both mental and magical and recommended that she do them on a regular basis. She talked to Elphie about the necessity of doing magic publicly, to help her be at ease and understand how people see view its use. Then she suggested that Elphie try something original, a spell that she crafted herself that would have lasting results. Elphie was reticent about doing something major and Motzia explained that if she wanted to understand what she could do, on purpose, she needed to flex her magical muscles. Elphie thought about this for a long time and decided that if she was going to do this she needed to do it correctly, then decide if she wanted to be a practicing witch or not. As she and Motzia talked about spells and she looked at a witches spell book she had a thought.

"Motzia, do you think I am capable of doing magic correctly in public, I am not very good at public things." Elphie asked.

"My dear. I think you are capable of doing magic in any manner you choose to, anywhere you choose to." Motzia answered.

"Well, I am going to be at Glinda's birthday party, a magical party…" Elphie started.

"Oh yes, the Arduenna rite of passage. I have heard of those."

"She loves to see me perform magic, if I was to do anything it would be for her."

"Why don't you perform a spell at her party?" Motzia asked.

"That thought occurred to me but what if it fails, or I hurt someone one, or I lose control?" Elphie said

"If it fails, it fails and you will never know until you try. And as for losing control, you are the most controlled witch I have ever seen so that is not likely. As for hurting someone, that will only happen if that is your intent and you will it so. Elphaba, I can answer your questions, but only you can answer them to your satisfaction. I stand by my assessment; you need to exercise your magic and do spells, simple ones hard ones, frightening ones. See what happens. I think a spell at your roommate's party will do you good. You will be with many magically inclined people. Then you can spend your summer casting left and right." The witch chuckled.

"Oh no, I am not capable of…" Elphie stammered.

"Pashahh, of course you are, you simply do not want to because you are frightened and or disinterested. But what better place to spread your wings and get a handle on what you can do than in the presence of one the most powerful sorcery lines in all of Oz." Motzia said firmly

"Gwenot is interested in how I do magic, and I did say I wanted to see this through. I guess I can try." Elphie said hesitantly.

"Good girl." Motzia beamed.

They spent the rest of the time talking about a spell Elphie could do for Glinda. Motzia helped her with steps and form, but said content needed to be hers. Elphie agreed she would think of something before Wednesday and hurried off to meet Glinda.

As they got ready for bed, Elphie told Glinda about her session, leaving out the party spell partly because she wanted it to be a surprise and partly because she was not sure she could go through with it. Glinda was thrilled that Elphie was exploring her magic a little more and promised not to make a fuss over it, or at least not a big one. As they snuggled Glinda told Elphie about trying to draw a face and a nude woman, how badly she did and how she couldn't wait to learn more. She hopped up and got her satchel to show Elphie her practice water color of a tree, beaming from ear to ear. Elphie put it up in the Glinda gallery and gave her a congratulatory kiss, several congratulatory kisses. Then they went to separate beds, but similar dreams.

X

Because Glinda had an early final she was dressed and ready when Elphie was and they got to have breakfast together. Then Glinda went off to her final and Elphie to the lab and they both spent very stressful mornings showing their instructors that they had indeed mastered the material they had been taught. They both vented their stress over lunch, then shared a smile and a chuckle remembering their game of kiskle tag in the spooky forest. Glinda was very disappointed that she could not accompany Elphie and Manif to see Mr. Frama and made Elphie promise to give Hoofer a treat for her. Elphie promised and they parted with a smile and a brief brush of their fingers.

Z

Elphie had been working for hours writing, calculating, charting and graphing. By the time she left to meet Manif mid afternoon her head was reeling with formulas, protein sequences and alchemaic symbols.

"Hello Manif." Elphie said as she approached the steps of the sorcery building.

"Hey there. Ready to go find transportation for fifteen or twenty people?" Manif chuckled.

Elphie's only response was to groan.

"Everyone is very excited." Manif said as he offered Elphie his arm.

"Hey! Wait for us." Elphie heard a very sweet and familiar voice call.

"I thought you had a work group." Manif said.

"Well I'm in charge of it and I determined they could live without us for an hour." Dani chuckled.

"Miss Milout is my new favorite teacher." Glinda sing-songed wiggling happily.

"Alrighty then, I'll take mine, you take yours and off we go." Manif smiled offering Dani his arm, as Elphie offered hers to Glinda.

As they walked to Mr. Frama's livery Manif and Dani told Elphie and Glinda how the plans were shaping up and who was going to attend.

Glinda was fully prepared to talk to Mr. Frama about the arrangements and payment, but when they neared the stables Elphie felt her love bounce with delight at seeing Hoofer in the pasture.

"Go talk to the horses my sweet." Elphie said quietly.

"Oh I will after we get things settled." Glinda responded.

"Are you insinuating that I am in capable of negotiating a simple business transaction?" Elphie said with indignation in her voice but a grin on her face.

"Uh-oh." Manif chuckled.

"Well hello there, what brings my favorite Shiz students and their friends to my livery?" Mr. Frama said interrupting the conversation.

"Hi Mr. Frama. These three would like to arrange for some transportation for the weekend and I would like to go visit Hoofer if I may." Glinda said happily, winking at Elphie.

"Go right ahead Miss Glinda, there is a bag of treats on bench by the back stable door." The man chuckled.

Glinda gave Elphie her purse and her hand a quick pat and bounded off to the stables. Elphie, Dani and Manif followed the older man to his office in the next building.

Manif explained what they needed, why they needed it and how long they needed it and Mr. Frama was glad to help. Elphie offered to pay for the transportation as part of their contribution to the weekend, which after a brief and spirited discussion, Manif agreed to. Mr. Frama said he would apply the charges to Elphie and Glinda's next bill and sent them with one of his sons to choose which rigs would suit them best. Dani stayed behind to ask about how this part of the building had been constructed.

"Little yellow purses suit you Elphaba, you should carry one more often." Manif chuckled as they followed a boy into the repair and storage area.

"I will when you do." Elphie said and handed Manif Glinda's purse, which he took.

"Matches my eyes don't you think?" Manif chuckled then turned his attention to a large rig the boy was showing him.

Elphie was no longer paying attention to what was going on. She stood rooted in one spot, fear knotting her stomach and panic building in her. She couldn't breathe and her vision blurred. She felt rough hands on her and the strong smell of grease and sweat. She felt nauseous and was fighting to breathe.

"Elphaba, what about this it has…" Manif said turn to where Elphaba should have been.

"Elphaba?" He said looking around.

"Sweet Oz, Elphaba." Manif said when he saw his friend standing there pale and trembling.

Elphie, gripped with panic and fear blindly ran towards the doors. All she knew was that she needed to flee, to try and get rid of the smell, the feel and the terror. Manif took off after her trying to get her attention. As he ran past the entrance to the other building he paused and yelled for Dani, who appeared, with Mr. Frama from around a corner.

"Go get Glinda now!" He yelled

"Panic attack." He added as he sprinted off after Elphaba.

Mr. Frama looked confused and pointed to where the pasture was. Dani ran out in search of Glinda, but did not see her in the area near the doors so she asked a stable hand who pointed towards a clump of trees in the distance.

"Damn!" She swore as she hurried to the trees.

"Elphaba, stop, it's okay." Manif yelled as he tried to catch up with the surprisingly fast panicked girl.

Elphie slowed to a quick walk looking around wildly, still trembling and unable to breathe.

"Elphie." Manif said quietly as he caught up to her.

Elphie looked at him with uncomprehending and terrified eyes then sank to the ground. Manif knelt down beside her afraid to touch her or even speak. For a few minutes all he could do was watch the very pale green girl shake and struggle to breathe.

"Glinda!" Dani yelled as soon as she saw the small blonde walking beside a horse.

Glinda heard Dani and turned to wave.

"Looks like our walk is over Hoofer." Glinda sighed as she saw her friend jog towards her.

"Hi Dani, Are w…"

"Manif sent me for you Glinda. He thinks Elphaba is having a panic attack." Dani said hurriedly.

"Oh no, oh no." Glinda said her mind clicking into crisis mode.

She looked at the stables in the distance then at Hoofer.

"Give me a boost." Glinda said.

"What?" Dani replied confused.

"I ride like this at home…please." Glinda begged and Dani linked her hands together and boosted Glinda onto the horse.

Glinda offered her hand to Dani.

"Go!" Dani said shaking her head.

Glinda grabbed Hoofer's mane, squeezed his sides with her thighs and took off at a fast gallop. Dani watched in astonishment.

"Thank you Hoofer, I owe you one." Glinda yelled as she tore through the pasture at top speed. As she neared the stables she slowed slightly but did not stop as she ran right on through with stable hands running after her.

"Elphaba please breathe, breathe with me. Deep breath." Manif said using some of the things he had done with Dani when she had suffered panic attacks, even though hers were not nearly as bad as this appeared to be.

"That's it, good. Now exhale. That's right." He said quietly and calmly.

"You are safe green girl, whatever it is it's gone now."

He wanted to help her up and onto a bench, but she was still trembling violently and her breathing was erratic.

He heard yelling and saw Glinda galloping towards them, bareback on a horse.

"What happened?" Glinda said as she slid off the horse into Manif's arms.

"I have no idea." Manif said honestly and with great relief that she was there.

"But she is a little calmer now."

Glinda lowered her self to the ground by her trembling love and Manif went to go try and explain things to the frantic stable hands that now had the horse.

"Elphie, my love look at me." Glinda said softly.

"You're safe now, it's all right. You are safe."

Elphie looked at Glinda and calmed significantly.

"Breathe easy sweetheart, you are safe. It's over. Understand?" Glinda said as she reached out carefully to stroke Elphie's cheek.

Elphie nodded and started the process of regaining control. Glinda stroked her hand and cheek as Elphie settled. Soon her breathing normalized and her trembling eased, but she was still frightened and confused. After Manif convinced the stable hands that everything was all right, he stood and watched as Glinda talked to his terrified friend, wondering what could cause such an extreme response in the normally composed girl.

Dani showed up in a small two-person rig. She had explained what she knew to Mr. Frama and asked to borrow something so they could take Elphaba back to the dorm, and apologized for Glinda racing off on his horse. It took some gentle coaxing from Glinda to get Elphie to agree to be driven back to Craig Hall, but at last she did and soon she was pacing, twitching and mumbling around their room.

Z

"This is never going to end, never." Elphie said angrily.

She had been pacing and muttering for close to an hour, brushing off all of Glinda's attempts at comfort.

"A panic attack in public!" She spat.

"Elphie you…"

"Ugh." Elphie responded.

"And in front of Manif…again. He must think I am completely off of my rocker."

"He does actually, but not because of this." Glinda said lightly hoping to ease some tension.

Elphie simply glared at her.

"I'm sorry Elphie. You got though it survived it, just as you survived the other ones. Now you can deal with it.

"Don't you understand. I am tired of just getting through it. I do not want to just survive it any more. I want it over with, want it to go away. I want to know what causes these damn flashbacks…they come out of no where. The attack infuses itself into everything. I still look over my shoulder when I hear a strange man's voice, or loud footsteps. I still tense when we make love, and now I'm afraid of losing control there too. My dreams are still disturbed sometimes and some smells make me nauseous." Elphie said in a controlled rant as she paced around.

"Elphie, it hasn't even been six months yet." Glinda said gently.

Elphie stopped and closed her eyes, then went and sank into her chair.

"Not even six months. It seems like forever, and it seems like it just happened yesterday." Elphie put her elbows on her thighs and her face in her hands.

"Please do not tell me to go easy on myself, or that everything will be alright. Please. Apparently I have not loosened the hold this event has on me sufficiently yet." Elphie looked up at Glinda.

"Your mother offered to write a letter of introduction to a counselor here at Shiz. Maybe I should consider that. I did say that the more open I am with it the less it can hurt me. I hope that is true." She said tiredly.

Glinda had restrained herself as much as she could. Since Elphie was now calm and in control, she got up, pushed Elphie out of her slumped over position and sat gently on her lap. She kissed Elphie gently and stroked her hair.

"Why don't you talk to mom about it when we are home? If that is what you need, I will support you completely." Glinda said gently.

For the first time since she had the flashback, Elphie put her arms around Glinda and laid her head on her shoulder and allowed herself to be held for a few moments. After Glinda shifted to take her weight off of Elphie's legs, they talked about what had happened, Manif and the horse ride. They talked for a long time, but it was cut short by a knock on the door.

"Make who ever it is disappear…literally." Elphie grumbled as she put her face back in her hands.

Glinda chuckled and went to open the door to reveal a very concerned looking Dani and Manif.

Z

Glinda invited them in and Elphie shifted uncomfortably in her chair, unable to look at Manif at all.

After they explained how they got Manif past the chaperone and upstairs, they asked Elphie how she was.

"I'm fine." Elphie mumbled.

"I am just worried Elphaba. Dani has panic attacks, but not like this. I just wanted to see for myself. I'll go now." Manif said sincerely getting up from the little coffee table he was sitting on.

"No, I apologize. Sit please." Elphie said and looked at Glinda.

"Maybe it's time to be open." She said barely above a whisper.

Glinda only nodded and went to sit on the arm of Elphie's chair.

"Manif, I had a flashback at the livery, a bad one." Elphie said quietly looking at the floor.

"I had one at the cabin too. I have flashbacks because…" She stopped and took a deep breath.

Glinda put her hand on Elphie's back but did nothing else.

"Because I was raped." She said in a quiet exhale.

Elphie tensed when she heard Dani gasp and Manif's strangled attempt at speech. She looked up slowly and saw tears streaming down Manif's face and she overloaded. She bolted up out of the chair and out the door. Glinda sighed and went to go shut it.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Dani said visibly shaken.

"No, she went to the parlor. Alone is best for her now, as much as it pains me." Glinda said.

"She… someone." Manif said still in shock.

"She was raped Manif." Glinda said choking back her own emotions while struggling to filter his.

"Oh great Oz. Here?" The man asked desperately wanting to understand.

Glinda considered what to do. Elphie got it out there, so she felt it was okay to fill in some basic blanks then she would go check on her love.

"Yes here on campus about two weeks before Spring Recess." Glinda said carefully.

"Wasn't that when all of that stuff was happening on campus. Those men attacking people and the explosion. The same men attacked her." Dani asked.

Glinda nodded.

"Men." Manif gasped.

"As in more than one."

"Two." Glinda supplied, letting her tears slip down her face.

Manif was up and swearing, angry. He proceeded to rant in a way that would have put Elphie to shame for a few minutes then gave Glinda a hug.

"How long have you known about this?" He asked.

"Since a few hours after it happened." Glinda sighed.

"I need to go check on her." She added

"Please, let me talk to her." Manif said quickly.

"Manif, I'm not sure that is a good idea, she is not in a good place with you right now. She is confused and embarrassed, afraid you will see her differently. She needs time." Glinda said

"I need to show her I don't, please Glinda. I will not if that is your wish…but please." Manif said sincerely pleading.

Glinda could feel his hurt, concern and affection.

"Okay." She sighed.

"Just remember who she is Manif."

"How could I forget. She is my best friend." He said and took a deep breath.

"He is an exceptional man." Glinda said to Dani after he left.

Dani simply nodded and accepted a comforting hug from Glinda and they settled down to talk.

Z

Manif went to the open door of the small informal parlor and saw Elphie standing looking out of the window. She was slouched over and it looked like her hands were twitching.

"This doesn't change anything you know." Manif said.

Elphie heard her friend's voice and tensed.

"I still think you are a difficult, stubborn, know-it-all pain in the behind."

Manif saw his friend straighten up slightly and shake her head.

"And don't think you can use this as an excuse now either. I firmly believe that you have been a difficult, stubborn, know-it-all pain in the behind since birth." Manif chuckled.

Elphie surprised herself by chuckling slightly.

"At least I am in very good company." She replied and turned around to face her friend.

She sat on the small sofa and motioned for Manif to join her.

"Did Glinda fill in some blanks?" She asked nervously.

"Enough of them. I meant it green girl, nothing is different, not on my part anyway. You are still an amazing girl, and my best friend. I needed you to know that." Manif said sincerely.

"Do you remember at the concert, when you said that you were just a typical guy?" Elphie said after a little pause.

"You said I was not." Manif smiled.

"I meant that, Manif. My childhood was not good and I have dealt with men all throughout it that cared nothing about my best interests and gave me every reason to distrust them. That changed when I came here. Mr. Kwenyo, Glinda's father and others helped me temper my distrust somewhat. Then came this nightmare and all those walls I carefully built over eighteen years, but that were lower a little, went right back up. Then came you, a peer. Glinda adored you and trusted you and coaxed me into trusting you too, a little." Elphie made eye contact with the man and he smiled and nodded.

"I have to, in a professional capacity, work with the ambassador of Munchkinland. I was told by an old friend that I should trust him, so I did, to a point. I realized while I was standing here that I never would have opened up with him, let him help me when all hell broke loose there, trusted him with my very life, if it had not been for you. You were unlike any man I had ever known before. You wanted nothing from me have never tried to harm me, denigrate me, humiliate me or take away the things I have. You trusted me and let me in, even when I could not reciprocate. You showed me that there are truly good and decent young men in Oz. And that has been a hard thing for me to come to terms with, and hard for me to tell you." Elphie said quietly, afraid of where and how the words would land.

"I try to be a decent man Elphaba. And my child hood was not a walk in the park either; it had some very hard and painful times. I chose to be different than what I knew, as apparently you have too. I will not claim to even begin to know what you went through, especially …well you know. But you are better than your circumstances; I've seen it hundreds of time already. I have no trouble trusting people, at least until they give me a reason not to. But I do not get close to people very often, so we have fussed and fought and poked our way into a friendship. And it is still intact, correct?" Manif smiled.

"Unfortunately, apparently I can not get rid of you even if I try." Elphie chuckled.

"A little melodramatic, don't you think?"

"I live with Glinda, it must rub off." Elphie smiled and reached out to Manif.

Manif pulled her in and held her tightly and was surprised that she reciprocated in kind. When they parted, he gave her a very gentle and chaste kiss on her lips.

"Thank you for taking a chance on me." He said quietly.

"Thank you for being overbearing, juvenile, and determined to torment me." Elphie grinned, blushing furiously.

"Ah…and we were doing so well." Manif sighed.

"But I guess we can not be that which we are not." And Elphie chuckled.

"Do we need to go back and finish at the livery." Elphie said.

"Nah, I got it all straighten out. We are ready to roll…literally." Manif laughed as he pulled Elphie off of the sofa.

"And wait until you get the bill."

Elphie arched her eyebrow in amusement.

"Well you did run off leaving me holding the bag, so to speak. Which, by the way I returned to Glinda." Manif chuckled.

Elphie groaned and accepted Manif's arm.

Z

As soon as Elphie and Manif came back into the room, Glinda felt that everything was on its way back to normal and put herself into Elphie's arms and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I'm fine Lyndie." Elphie said.

"I know and I am proud of you." Glinda said and kissed her again.

"Apparently Manif was causing some mischief." Elphie grinned.

"Mischief huh? Just for that I will not give you the work your little melodramatic display caused you to miss." Manif said waving a folder around.

"Dani?" Elphie asked.

Glinda suggested an early dinner and they went down to the café. While they ate, Dani and Manif filled them in on what they had done to try and help. Manif finished the transportation arrangements, and made sure all was well with the horse run caper. Then he went to try and keep Elphie out of trouble and Dani to keep Glinda out of trouble.

"Your professor sent this work for you to do tonight. He said as long as you get it in by tomorrow morning, your grade will not suffer." Manif said proudly.

"And your group is willing to meet over breakfast Glinda. They know you are the reason they all have a perfect mark." Dani smiled.

They continued to talk for awhile until Manif reminded Glinda about their meeting. Elphie insisted that she was fine and to go. Glinda only agreed because Elphie had work to do. So Glinda left with their friends and Elphie went upstairs to immerse herself in data.

Elphie worked hard and got all of the calculations done, then bathed and got into Glinda's bed to read and wait for her. She was emotionally drained and feeling a little fragile. The scent on Glinda's pillow helped relax her.

Glinda walked in from her meeting to find Elphie asleep sitting up in her bed, glasses on her nose, book in her lap and she started to cry. She ran herself a bath and while she soaked she cried away the stress of the afternoon. Then she quickly got them both ready for the next day and got Elphie ready for bed. She took off her glasses and took her book then turned off the lights and crawled in beside her, putting herself into her limp arms and snuggling in. In no time she was asleep.

X

The next day flew by for both of them, they met for lunch and dinner, Glinda went to her final art class and Elphie met with Motzia. She presented her spell idea to the older witch, and while Motzia thought it was very ambitious for an untrained person, she was impressed and helped Elphie go through the steps to do it several times. By the time Elphie went to go get Glinda, she was actually feeling good about it.

Both she and Glinda were exhausted and they quickly got ready and fell into the same bed, falling asleep while snuggling.

Thursday went just as quickly. Glinda's bubble spell was a success and she passed her demonstration final with flying colors. Elphie's final report and presentation was due Friday morning so she spent all day…and into the evening checking last minute results and getting everything ready. Glinda had dinner with Dani and Manif and got all the final details of the party. They would be leaving tomorrow after Elphie finished her final. Everyone was going together in a three-carriage caravan. Glinda spent her evening packing their clothes and then getting ready for bed. By the time Elphie got home she was a wiggly bundle of excitement. Elphie placated her with a brief game of hide the hand and find the lips after she got ready for bed, admitting that she was looking forward to the weekend too.

Glinda was a bubbly impatient mess waiting for Elphie to get back. Their bags were in the carriage and everyone was gathering. As soon as Elphie came in the door, Glinda threw herself at her.

"Ready?" She squealed happily.

"Almost." Elphie chuckled and headed for the bathroom.

"How did you do?"

"Well I think, but I was nervous." Elphie replied.

"And now?" Glinda said as Elphie swept her up.

Elphie kissed her deeply, then gently then deeply and for a few minutes they experienced each other.

"Nope no nerves there." Glinda giggled.

Ah here come the stragglers." Manif laughed and hopped down from the driver's seat to help Glinda then Elphie into his carriage. They greeted Loma, Hyrut, Gotero, Beliea and Caspon.

"Alright everyone." Manif yelled to be heard over the din of three carriages of people.

"Under the seats you will find glasses and a bottle of champagne. Uncork and pour." He distributed glasses and poured champagne for his group, and cider for Elphie the held his glass aloft.

"To the official end of summer session! Let the party begin." He said loudly

And with the clink of glasses and a loud cheer they were off.


	116. Chapter 116

"I appreciate the accommodation Manif, really." Elphie said indicating the retractable roof on their carriage.

"But I have a rain garment to protect me."

"I know that green girl. But what makes you think I did it for you? My Daneriuy is so sweet, she must be made of pure sugar and would surely melt in the lightest of drizzles." Manif said poetically.

Elphie rolled her eyes, Glinda giggled, the others laughed and Dani took Manif's champagne glass as he stood to take a bow.

"That's enough for you hot shot." Dani chuckled.

"I am not tipsy my darling, simply drunk on love." Manif laughed.

Dani purposefully jerked the carriage causing Manif to sit with a thud.

"You tell him Dani." Caspon said with a chuckle.

"Just because you have the romantic tendencies of a mothball, doesn't mean you can mock the rest of us. Caspon my man." Manif countered.

"Mothballs have romantic tendencies?" Elphie asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No they do not, and that is the point." Manif stated reasonably.

"Oh my relationships are not lacking romance my friend." Caspon said.

"But hopefully they are lacking in what often passes for romance in mine." Dani said causing everyone to hoot and laugh and Elphie to chuckle.

"I have yet to hear you complain my beautiful fiancée." Manif said nuzzling Dani's neck.

"But if my legendary romantic notions should start to fail, I have it on very good authority that there are many good books on the subject." Manif chuckled.

"So Caspon where is Juiva anyway?" Glinda said with a chuckle, trying to change the subject

"She is with relatives in Kvon Altar. Her parents though time apart might help her see the error of her ways. Her father is a Winkie Chieftain and disapproves of his only daughter seeing a Quoxian merchant's son." He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Hyrut said

"Juiva's mother knows that my grandmother was married to an exiled Winkie Prince. It should make for an interesting visit in a few weeks."

"I'd say so." Loma said.

"And I thought getting in good with Gotero's family was tough." Beliea said.

For a time the group in the lead carriage talked about the various trails and tribulations of getting to know their boyfriend's or girlfriend's family. With tacit permission from Elphie, Glinda told roommate versions of meeting Elphie's family, including Shell's visit and Elphie even said a little about meeting Glinda's parents. The conversation flowed and shifted, with lots of laughter that blended with laughter from the other carriages. As the trip progressed balls were tossed between the carriages, ribald and off-color jokes were relayed and an interesting round-robin song was started then allowed to fade out when it was realized that each of the three carriages was singing a different song and it wasn't really a round robin. Before they knew it the caravan of friends was driving down the road that lead to Dani's family's cabin, with lots of comments on the landscape and oooohs and aaahs at the site of the cabin.

After everyone and everything was out of the carriages and a brief pointing out of what was outside. Manif herded the boisterous group into the cabin.

"Alright you bunch of rowdies, settle down for just a bit or no one is moving from this spot." Manif called out trying to get everyone's attention.

"Very good, there may be hope for you people yet." Manif said as the group quieted down and turned their attention to their host and hostess.

"Dani has a very large family with lots of children so this place was built to withstand a lot of abuse. But even so lets try and be respectful and leave the place as we found it, or at least intact." Manif chuckled and everyone laughed.

Dani gave a quick rundown of where different things like recordings, books and other actives, as well as cleaning supplies, outdoor equipment and other such things were located. Then she gave a rundown of how meals would be organized and that the kitchen was available to anyone anytime. When she was done Manif took over again.

"Now, as to the sleeping arrangements, because sometime before we leave Sunday afternoon that activity is bound to occur. That area under the upstairs is the playroom, there are toys and games in the closets and on the shelves if you need entertainment. Those partially blocked off spaces in the back corners are time out areas and. be advised that Dani and I are not afraid to use them." Manif laughed and cast knowing glances at some members of the group making everyone laugh and tease each other about who would end up their first.

"The rooms on either side are dorm type rooms, with plenty of beds, dressers and cubby holes for your things." Manif continued when things settled down.

"Boys to the left girls to the right. Upstairs there are two master bedrooms and two other bedrooms. Dani and I will be in one master because we are engaged; we are the hosts and well…because I say so. Our resident empath will be in the other master. We are glyphing the room against emotion because Glinda is still an emerging empath and is not well aquatinted enough with everyone here to be able to block and filter all the time and we want her to have a safe space. Her roommate will bunk with her, because Glinda is accustomed to dealing empathicly with Elphaba and Elphaba has experience helping her if she requires it. Anyone who has a problem with the assignment of master bedrooms can feel free to discuss it with me outside." Manif said the last part very seriously.

"The other two rooms are up for grabs, but let's try and remember that we are all adults and friends are capable of behaving as such. Now grab your stuff and get settled and while Dani and I are setting the glyph feel free to explore." Manif finished up.

"Beliea and I volunteer to get some snacks together." Loma said

"Good deal." Caspon said.

"I'll help. I'm starving." A boy named Quowen said.

"And Gotero and I will see to the horses." Caspon said and two others volunteered to help them.

"What's on the grill tonight oh mighty chef?" Hyrut asked as everyone was getting ready to attend to their tasks.

"Beef patties, smoked sausages and fish fillets for our resident vegetarians." Manif said

Elphie arched her eyebrow at the plural term and after everyone had asked questions and was gathering their things to take to the rooms Manif went over to Elphie.

"Yes, green girl apparently there is another oddball out there. Come with me and I'll make proper introductions, to him and the others you do not know. Dani and I know these people Elphaba, they are all okay." Manif said feeling protective.

"You do not need to try so hard Manif." Elphie said quietly.

Manif simply smiled and shrugged as he took her by the hand and took her to meet the visiting seminar students and others that she did not know, while Glinda got their bags and put them in the dumbwaiter to go upstairs.

"And last, and certainly least is your fellow vegetarian. Locian Polim may I introduce Miss Elphaba Thropp." Manif said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Thropp." The man said taking her outstretched hand.

"Please, I'm Elphaba and the pleasure is mine." Elphie said somewhat shyly.

"Well, Elphaba I am glad that I am not the lone non meat eater, I usually am."

"As am I, although my roommate frequently eats non meat dishes to keep me company." Elphie smiled as she saw Glinda approach.

"Miss Glinda, A pleasure to see you again." Locian Said with a smile.

"You too Locian. I hear your invisibility potion was a great success." Glinda said.

"It did turn out nicely, except for the taste." He chuckled and made a face.

Elphie's interest perked at the thought of a possible chemistry quandary, and Glinda felt it right away and smiled inwardly.

After a little more small talk Manif sent them all away to settle in and told Glinda that he and Dani would come to their room in a little bit to set the buffer.

X

"You know, if I did not know you as well as I do, I would think that all of those flutters of interest, intrigue and curiosity I was getting from you were directed towards Locian instead of towards the idea of a chemistry experiment to improve the flavor of his potion." Glinda giggled when they were behind the closed door of their room.

"That is a good experiment. How infusions would affect potion strength or if the composition would cha…" Elphie started, but was stopped when her mouth was covered by a soft pair of lips.

"Sorry." Elphie said sheepishly when her mouth was once again free.

"It's alright, everyone has their own idea of fun." Glinda chuckled.

"I felt your stress too my love." She added gently.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. Lyndie, I will never be entirely comfortable in these types of settings and will never choose them of my own accord. But there is no reason, no logical reason, why I can not become accustomed to them. Especially when I am with the girl I love and trust and my best friends who are trying so hard to make it all easier for me. And besides I have a birthday party to practice for." Elphie smiled.

"Sweet Oz but I love you." Glinda said and pulled Elphie into a very intricate kiss that was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Of course." Elphie muttered knowing she was blushing.

Glinda stroked her cheek, grinned and answered the door.

"M and D Professional Glyphers at your service Miss." Manif chuckled as they came in.

"And one day we may discover a glyph against dark green blushing." He grinned broadly.

Elphie smiled, but Glinda felt her brief but rather intense wave of fear and panic. Since it faded as quickly as it came Glinda did not say anything, but she did go over and take her fingers for a moment.

Dani and Manif set to work setting the symbols for the glyph while Glinda unpacked their bags. She had packed them separately, as roommates would do even though she was distressed that she felt she had to.

Two of the visiting seminar students who were interested in glyphs came to observe the process and Elphie watched intently too. She had been instructed already, but she wanted to be sure she understood all of the intricacies before going to Frottica.

"Hey Glinda!" Loma called from downstairs and Glinda went to the railing.

"Do you need to be there for them to create your buffer?"

"No, why?" Glinda asked.

"Then come and join us. Elphaba too. We are taking snacks to the swings." Loma said happily.

Glinda glanced at Elphie who nodded with a smile.

"I'll be right down Loma." Glinda said

"Great!" Loma grinned.

Glinda motioned Elphie into the room, narrowed her eyes and looked at her intently, trying to gage her mood. Elphie narrowed her eyes and matched her stare.

"Go on, I need to be here, you do not." Elphie whispered.

Glinda simply nodded and smiled. She wanted more than anything to kiss Elphie firmly and reassuringly, and if had only been Manif and Dani in the room she would have.

I'll see you in a bit Elphie." Glinda said and bounced out of the room knowing that her love was for now, content and relatively at ease.

Z

After the glyph was set, Elphie and the others went down to grab a snack from the table and joined a small group on the patio. They were dividing into groups to go and take care of some preparatory activities before reconvening for dinner. Manif volunteered to lead a group to the lake to get chairs, umbrellas; blankets and other things set up and ready to go. Loma offered to take the group she was with to set up croquette and Gotero and Caspon offered to set up for horseshoes. Elphie was unfamiliar with this game and after it was explained to her both Manif and Hyrut affectionately, but firmly suggested that she not play, citing the health and well being of the group. Glinda decided to go off with Loma and some others and Elphie decided to stay behind with a group to gets vegetables from the garden and get the patio and grill ready.

"Remember, it is croquette not Lyndieball." Elphie said quietly with a laugh as Glinda got ready to leave.

Glinda laughed out loud and gave her girlfriend a big smile.

"What's so funny?" Loma asked, as they headed down the path.

Hyrut stayed behind to help clean and prepare the grill pit for a large amount of food, but soon wandered over to the herb garden. He and Elphie got into a conversation about different herbs and their medicinal uses. Hyrut mentioned that he had cataloged some very interesting plant specimens over the summer and

Elphie indicating an interest in seeing his work when they returned for fall session. The two talked casually and before they knew it over an hour had passed and people started returning to the patio. While they talked Elphie wondered if Loma had told her boyfriend the same things that she had told Glinda and what he would think about it. When she started to feel uncomfortable with her own thoughts, she excused herself and went to go help Dani with a basket of tomatoes.

"Oh Elphaba, I forgot to tell you, my grammy sent over two candles for you, one cinnamon and one clove. She was very intrigued by the request for a clove one. It was a first." Dani laughed.

"What do I owe her?" Elphie asked.

"Are you kidding me? If she thought I asked for or accepted money for them she would skin me alive." Dani chuckled.

"Oh my, well in the interest of keeping your skin intact, just give her my thanks." Elphie smiled feeling a little uneasy with the situation.

"Hey Elphie, guess what?" Glinda bubbled as she bounded over to the garden.

"What?" Elphie responded feeling a happy flutter in her chest.

"The horses are stabled really close, and Manif said who ever wanted to could go riding tomorrow."

"That is wonderful Lyndie." Elphie said using her nickname because only Dani was nearby.

"It is alright, right Dani?" Glinda said sounding very much like an excited little girl.

"It is very alright. I love to ride and I am very curious…" Dani started then thought better of it, not wanting to upset Elphaba.

"Curious about what?" Elphaba asked.

"Not important." Dani responded.

"I learned to ride bareback at home, when I was young. Much to my parent's terror and dismay." Glinda chuckled answering the unasked question.

"Getting on my horse was easier than trying to saddle it, when I was not supposed to be doing either alone."

"Does she do this a lot?" Dani asked Elphie.

"Ride bareback or answer questions that you do not ask?" Elphie chuckled as Glinda grinned.

"Both actually." Dani said.

"Yes to both." Elphie replied with a chuckle.

"And seeing her run on her horse bareback or no is an amazing sight." She added with admiration.

"Terrifying, but amazing."

"I thought that I was a good rider, but I never would have attempted what you did, especially on a strange horse." Dani said as they picked up baskets and headed back towards the patio.

"Oh Hoofer and I are old friends. Besides, some things are more than worth the risk." Glinda said reiterating what she had told Elphie the night of her flashback.

Dani nodded with understanding then called for some nearby people to help with the baskets.

Z

As the afternoon started merging into evening, couples paired off to go on walks by the lake or explore the paths through the trees. Small groups chatted casually in various sitting areas or relaxed on the porch. Manif, Caspon and some others put the meat and fish on the grill, and had a fine time telling stories about daring deeds in their youth.

Glinda and a visiting seminar student named Delsa helped Dani wash vegetables and Locian and Quowen helped Elphie with the cutting and chopping. The conversation was friendly and very normal, questions about studies and where Elphie was from, but soon Elphie was becoming uneasy and Glinda felt it.

She also felt something from one of the boys towards Elphie.

"If you two will excuse me, I'm going to go help with the cutting and chopping." Glinda said casting a significant look at Dani.

"Sure thing, we are almost done here anyway. Take these out too please." Dani smiled

"Okay, more veggies and more help." Glinda said happily as she sat down by Elphie.

She grabbed a knife from on the table and patted Elphie's leg under it. Elphie settled immediately and Glinda took control of the conversation, keeping it lighthearted and friendly and mostly away from Elphie. While she chatted she tried out one of her focused perspicacity techniques to try and figure out who had an interest in Elphie. She knew that she shouldn't take advantage of her power without the express knowledge of the boys, but after the mess with Jacol she felt justified in being protective of her Elphie. Once she determined that the interest was coming from Locian and it seemed to be casual and friendly she stopped focusing, but not sensing.

X

Soon the food was done and laid out on the dining table inside along with disposable plates, utensils napkins and cups. Extra chairs and blankets were put on the patio and Dani went to ring the big bell that was on the front porch. In no time people were emerging from all parts of the property and crowding around the table to fill their plates. Glinda, with a great deal of effort, refrained from making Elphie a plate as she usually did and instead stood with her in line and explained to her what the various breads were for.

"People put those beef patties on these and those sausages on these to make sandwiches. You can use one of those round ones to make a sandwich with your fish." Glinda said happily.

"She is very right, fish sandwiches are excellent." Locian said scooting in beside Glinda.

"A hot sandwich, interesting." Elphie said as she watched what Glinda did with her beef patty and did the same with her fish and soon had built a very tempting look sandwich.

"Here Elphaba try some of this special spread, it excellent on fish." Locian held out a small spoon full of a chunky spread for Elphie to try.

She took a small bite and blanched. Glinda flew into the kitchen to get a small glass of milk and Locian looked confused.

"I'm not known for being the best cook, but I've never killed anyone." He said trying to help somehow.

"Locian is there vinegar in that spread." Glinda asked as Elphie drank to the milk in small gulps.

"Yes, it is made from a vinegary relish. Are you allergic?" Locian said worriedly.

"She is, in a manner of speaking." Glinda said as Elphie simply nodded and finished the milk.

"But please do not worry, I'm fine." Elphie said a little hoarsely.

Elphie excused herself to refill her milk glass and Glinda assured Locian that she was fine. The flutters of emotion she was getting from him confused her a little, but she told herself he was simply concerned. She went ahead and put some baked beans and raw vegetables on her plate and Elphie's then took them out and secured a place on a blanket against a short wall then went to go check on Elphie.

"I'm fine my sweet. I only had a small bite." Elphie said quietly.

"I should have asked. Cook makes a spread like that sometimes." Glinda said with tears in her eyes.

"Lyndie, it's alright." Elphie said.

"Are you alright green girl?" Manif said as he rushed into the kitchen.

"Locian said you were having an allergic reaction of some sort."

"Not exactly Manif." Glinda said and explained to him what happened.

"Well now at least I know how to keep you quite." Manif chuckled.

"It's a bit drastic I admit, but sometimes drastic measures are needed."

"So I have discovered." Elphie said quietly.

Elphie drank a little more milk then Glinda got them some tea and cider and they took their places on the blanket, joined by Loma and Hyrut. There were eighteen people scattered about on the patio enjoying the delicious food and excellent conversations. Even though her throat and tongue were a little sore, Elphie enjoyed her meal and discovered that she liked fish fillets made into a sandwich and baked beans too, another dish she had never tried before. Glinda was just glad Elphie was all right and was not feeling undue stress at all the loud and sometimes ruckus socializing.

After all the dinner things were thrown away and the small amount of leftovers put away, more ale was poured and the group resettled out on the patio.

"Did you bring your guitar Quowen?" Delsa asked.

"Of course." The boy said and ran off to get it.

"Looks like tonight is musical entertainment night." Manif said as he went to move the victrola closer to the patio.

"And I'll bet we can coax our favorite songbird into regaling us with one of her infamous tunes." Hyrut chuckled.

"Infamous?" Locian asked.

"Oh yes, our Elphaba is the queen of bawdy pub tunes." Caspon laughed.

"Beautiful voice singing raunchy lyrics." Gotero added.

Elphie was blushing furiously and very uncomfortable with the attention. There was little Glinda could do to calm her except smile at her reassuringly. Fortunately Quowen returned with his guitar and the attention turned to him.

He played very well and for a time the group simply listened to him play. A few people made requests and singing started. He and some of the other visiting students taught the Shizzers a few folk songs from their different villages. Elphaba enjoyed learning these new songs and sang along, even though her voice was still a touch raspy. Some of the songs told funny stories and some were sad and everyone contributed something.

Elphaba offered to sing for the group, but not alone because of her still slightly raw throat. Manif offered to join her as did Beliea and Hyrut. Hyrut was a decent bass and Beliea was a competent soprano, so with Elphie as an alto and Manif an excellent tenor they did a rather good four-part harmony version of the Shiz anthem. The same group was then persuaded to do a pub tune, which did not turn out nearly as well but was a great deal of fun. Glinda tried not to beam as Elphie found her voice and sang beautifully with the others. When they were finished she was waiting for her love with a very cold glass of milk to soothe her throat.

"I'll take care of your mouth and tongue later." She whispered very softly causing Elphie to blush.

Manif put on some modern upbeat tunes on the victrola and everyone got up to dance as one big group, even Elphie. Some were very tipsy and tried to teach the others new steps. For quite awhile they just cut loose and danced, drank and teased one another, blowing off steam from frantic all night study sessions, paper deadlines and finals. Glinda was struggling a little blocking everyone out. And the tipsier they got the more their inhibitions lowered, the harder it got. But she managed by staying near Elphie and trying to focus on her.

Someone suggested an early morning swim for anyone who could get up early and a good may people thought that was an excellent idea. After time the couples in the group filtered out to quite private places and the rest settled in to talk or just decided to turn in. The strain of being in a highly charged group of people, especially now that the couples were radiating lust and desire was taking its toll on Glinda and it was becoming evident.

"Maybe we should go upstairs Lyndie, you look tired." Elphie said pulling Glinda aside.

"Tired and getting too worked up for my own good." Glinda said with a sly smile.

"Oh dear." Elphie chuckled.

"Everything okay over here?" Dani said as she walked over to the girls.

"Glinda's tired." Elphie said.

"And starting to channel lots of people who have abstained for way too long." Glinda laughed.

"Oh dear." Dani smiled.

"That's what she said." Glinda giggled pointing at Elphie who glared at her love and turned very dark green.

"If you will excuse us. I need to get away from all of this before its too late and I have to send Elphie to one of the spare rooms for her own protection." Glinda giggled merrily.

"Well those rooms are spoken for already, but I can make up the sofa for you." Dani grinned.

"Make up the sofa for who?" Manif said joining the group.

"Never mind. I will manage just fine." Elphie said trying to maintain her composure.

"I always miss the good stuff." Manif said kicking the ground.

"No you haven't dear, that's later." Dani said soothingly.

"Oh come on not you two too." Glinda said blushing very slightly.

"Oops sorry." Dani said.

"Lyndie you go on upstairs before I really am relegated to the sofa. I'm going to the kitchen and I will be right there." Elphie said trying to go along with what she knew was simply playfulness between good friends and giving Glinda a gentle push in the right direction.

"The kitchen for what?" Glinda said as she walked in front of Elphie towards the stairs.

"Ice for your bath, now go." Elphie winked at her love.

Glinda was beside herself with delight at Elphie's playfulness in front of Dani and Manif and bubbled her way upstairs. As she passed the door to the room next to there she heard faint sounds and felt emotions she recognized and sighed. Once in the room though the blanket of lust and desire that had been covering her started to fade and she was very grateful for the glyph.

"You are not really going to get ice are you?" Manif asked following Elphie into the kitchen

"Really Manif! Of course not, don't be absurd." Elphie said very flustered.

"I'm getting myself some more milk for my throat and Glinda some brownies as a treat." Elphie said irritably getting a glass and a plate from the cabinet.

"I apologize Elphaba." Manif said sincerely, putting several big chocolate brownies on the plate.

"I do to." Elphie sighed as she opened the icebox.

"I am trying Manif, for Glinda's sake, to be more…"

"It's okay dark green girl, I get it. Glinda is incredibly lucky." Manif said.

"As am I." Elphie said.

As she pored herself some milk Manif filled a pitcher with ice and water and put it on the tray.

"The sofa is really lumpy." He said with a wink, picking up the tray and heading for the stairs.

Elphie looked at her friend not sure whether to fluster or chuckle. She decided chuckling was her best bet because she knew Manif was simply being his wonderful incorrigible self. So she followed him up the stairs trying to process everything through a lighthearted filter.

"Manif, why is there a stocking on that doorknob?" Elphie asked before she knocked on her door.

"Uh…well. Ask Glinda, I've pressed my luck enough for one night." Manif said with a grin as he handed Elphie her tray.

He knocked on the door, kissed her cheek and bid her goodnight.

"'Night Glinda." Manif said as he bounded down the hall to where Dani was waiting in their doorway.

"Good night." Glinda said with a chuckle.

"So that's what took you so long, a sparring match with your favorite nemesis." Glinda laughed as Elphie set the tray on the table.

"Actually I was getting you a treat." Elphie grinned.

"All I need is you." Glinda sighed

"I'm hardly a treat." Elphie said.

"That is what you think my love." Glinda grinned mischievously.

"But those brownies look good too."

"Oh I asked Manif why there was a stocking on that door next door. He told me to ask you." Elphie said as she feed Glinda a bite of brownie.

Glinda's eyes widened and she choked a little as she tried to swallow.

"I'll bet he did, the coward." Glinda giggled after she recovered.

"That means that there is a couple in there having sex." Glinda said and watched Elphie's face.

"You mean they want people to know what they are doing?" Elphie asked in sheer disbelief.

"They want the other couples to know the room is taken." Glinda chuckled.

"Try and ignore it my love, it will be going on all weekend. And before you say anything…but not in here. Okay? All I want to do is be with you, like we were in our makeshift meadow. We are recovering from stressful weeks and I have a trip that frightens me just a little coming up." Glinda said.

"You are frightened my sweet?" Elphie said.

"A little, but that's not the topic of conversation at the moment." Glinda smiled.

"And besides when we make love, I want to feel you and me only, not half of Shiz." Glinda giggled.

"I take it you have settled down." Elphie smiled.

"Enough, but before I indulge in my chocolate treat, I want to indulge in my Elphie treat." Glinda said and pulled Elphie into a kiss.

And it was quite a kiss. Glinda released all of the left over energy that she had channeled that evening by greedily exploring Elphie's mouth with her own.

"I think that qualifies as over indulgence." Elphie said trying to catch her breath when they finally parted.

"We deserve it, we have been working very hard." Glinda said as she took Elphie's bottom lip and sucked gently.

"But over indulgence is bad." Elphie said quietly running her thumb on corner of Glinda's mouth eliciting a little moan and a shiver.

"Only if you do it all the time." Glinda replied and ran her tongue over Elphie's lips.

"Good point." Elphie said pulling away only far enough to utter the words.

Then she tried to part Glinda's lips with her own succeeding very easily and she took her turn at exploring.

Glinda moaned softly at the feel of Elphie's soft lips against hers and the gentle way that she searched and probed.

"Don't stop Elphie." Glinda breathed when they parted and pushed her lips to Elphie's cheek.

Elphie maneuvered them over to the small sofa and sat down pulling Glinda into a very advantageous position. She leaned over just a little and Glinda wrapped her arms around Elphie's neck, pulling them into an explosive kiss. For a long time they indulged in slow deep kisses. Glinda ran her fingers through Elphie's thick soft raven hair and Elphie tenderly caressed Glinda's arms and cheeks. Every so often lips would stray to nuzzle necks and ears.

"Maybe I should go get into my bath now." Glinda said after a very satisfying kiss, nuzzle and caress combination.

"I'll go run it for you." Elphie said after a hard exhale.

Glinda stroked Elphie's cheek knowing she was a little more worked up than she usually got.

"Now that was the proper way to get worked up." Glinda giggled after kissing Elphie gently.

"I am not sure there was anything proper about what we just did." Elphie smiled and returned the gentle kiss.

"But I liked it immensely." She whispered as if she was revealing a secret.

"Lyndie do we feel what other people feel when they do these things." Elphie asked after another soft kiss.

"I know what I feel." Glinda said.

"Sometimes it is peaceful and calming, my senses engage and experience everything slowly and in softness. Sometimes it is exhilarating and I am racing from sensation to sensation searching in a rush of passion. Sometimes I just lose myself completely and follow where you lead me. Sometimes it's all of those things jumbled together." Glinda smiled and searched out a kiss.

"But I always feel safe, loved and very, very tingly, which is nice."

"Even when you get very worked up." Elphie said gently stoking her love's cheek.

"Especially when I get worked up, I've told you that. It confirms that I am deeply in love with someone who adores and cherishes me, who treats me with great respect and gentleness and wants to fulfill all of my needs." Glinda smiled.

"I wish I was as in touch with myself as you are." Elphie said providing a kiss to lips that were obviously searching for one.

"Honestly Elphie, I think you are more in touch with what you feel than you realize."

"Maybe. I know I feel loved and safe, when I'm with you. Safe to explore things, and engage in playful innuendo." Elphie chuckled.

"It is liberating isn't it?" Glinda giggled.

"Or at the very least helped to loosen what binds me a little." Elphie smiled.

"As I said liberating." Glinda said and pulled Elphie into another series of kisses.

"I thought you were going to run my bath." Glinda managed to say when they parted.

"I was distracted." Elphie grinned shifting Glinda around while kissing her.

"And it is very late. I doubt you will be up in time for your morning swim."

"You don't care if I go?" Glinda said.

"I do not, but I think it is a moot point." Elphie chuckled.

"I'll be up." Glinda grinned as she started to undress.

"Or you will be." She giggled.

"I see." Elphie said.

"Hot or not?" She called from the bathroom.

"Very hot." Glinda said mischievously.

"Really?" Elphie said poking her head out of the bathroom.

"Oh you mean the water." Glinda laughed.

"Yes, the water." Elphie blushed.

"Lukewarm please, with bubbles." Glinda said happily.

Z

"Elphie, I know tonight was a struggle for you and I know you are doing it for me." Glinda said as they snuggled in bed after quick baths and finishing their snacks.

"Lyndie I admit I was not exactly comfortable the whole time, but I was not necessarily uncomfortable either. As far as I am concerned, that is progress." Elphie smiled.

"Except for that spread incident, that was a little uncomfortable." She added as an afterthought.

"I know my poor Elphie. And I did promise to tend to your hurting tongue. So open up and say ahhhhh." Glinda said with a sly chuckle.


	117. Chapter 117

"Lyndie." Elphie said softly stroking Glinda's cheek

She gave her sleeping love a kiss and arms encircled her neck and pulled. Elphie lost her balance and fell onto the bed, partially on top of Glinda.

"Lyndie you need to get out of bed…not get me back in." Elphie laughed as she shifted around

"In's better." Glinda mumbled.

"But the lake is out." Elphie laughed and started to tickle Glinda's stomach.

Glinda batted at the offending hands and mumbled. Elphie captured her hands and her lips and kissed her gently.

"If you wish to go swimming you need to get up and get ready." Elphie said trying to get up.

"And if I don't wish." Glinda muttered.

"Then you can stay in bed. I however, am going to help get coffee ready." Elphie chuckled; knowing Glinda really wanted to go swimming.

"Why are you dressed? Did you have insomnia?" Glinda said as she sat up.

"No my sweet, I did not. I just awoke early."

"Okay then. Are you coming to the lake?" Glinda said through a stretch and a yawn.

"Not unless you really want me too. I would rather stay and help get breakfast together and keep Dani company." Elphie said.

"She's not going?"

"When I went to see if anyone survived the night to actually go swimming, she was heading downstairs. I told her I would come help after I got you up."

Glinda went over to her love, gathered her up into a fierce embrace and kissed her deeply.

"You are very sweet,"

"I thought I was mean." Elphie smiled.

"You are, but some green things are sweet." Glinda smiled.

"Hmmm. I'll have to ponder that." Elphie said and sought out a kiss of her own.

"Good morning Lyndie."

"Good morning Elphie." Glinda sighed.

A hug, a kiss and a pat on the bottom later and Glinda was in the bathroom getting ready to go to the lake.

Z

"Good Morning Dani, Where is your thinks he is better half?" Elphie said seeing Manif in the pantry.

"I heard that!" Manif huffed.

"Good morning Elphaba, he is just grumpy. He wakes up that way sometimes." Dani said.

"And say nothing green girl, because I happen to have it on good authority that your morning grumps are legendary." Manif smirked coming out of the pantry with a can of coffee.

"I had no intention of saying anything on the subject." Elphie grinned.

"Is Glinda going to the lake?" Dani asked.

"She is getting ready as we speak. I am going to help cut fruit for breakfast." Elphie said.

"Oh good, I could use the help. I'll be going to the lake later though. I went in up to my chest the last time, for five whole minutes." Dani said proudly.

"Dani that's great!" Elphie said sincerely.

"I am so proud of my sweet Dani." Manif said kissing his fiancées hair.

"There you are." Glinda said bounding into the kitchen in her bathing outfit and the robe type cover up that matched it.

"Melon."

"Excuse me?" Elphie said and the other too looked confused.

"A melon. It has a hard green outside but a soft and sweet, kind of mushy inside." Glinda grinned proudly.

"Ah, I get it a green thing that is sweet. Very clever." Elphie smiled at her wiggly love.

"I have no idea how this got started." Manif laughed.

"And I will agree Elphaba is certainly green, with a hard façade, and I see specks of sweet, but mushy…come on!" Manif chortled.

"I never claimed to be sweet or mushy, whatever that is." Elphie said.

"She leaves me little notes sometimes, and got me a flower when I was upset, among other things. That's Elphie mushy. " Glinda grinned.

"She's just not fully ripe yet." She added with a giggle.

Elphie sighed, rolled her eyes and took some fruit out to the table for cutting.

Z

"She was armed with a knife and a heavy wooden cutting board, what did you want me to say?" Manif chuckled as t walked towards the lake.

"Almost anything but nuts take a long time to ripen too." Glinda giggled.

"I was being supportive. It's just our way." Manif responded.

"Uh-huh. Well if I were you I'd eat something other than fruit for breakfast." Glinda said with a broad grin.

"It's a very good thing you know he means well." Dani laughed as she handed Elphie a cup of coffee.

"Gillkineese."

"Thank you Dani. And yes I know." Elphie laughed shaking her head.

They sat in friendly silence for a short time sipping their coffees and cutting up fruit.

"Dani, I am very happy that you and Manif will be able to attend Glinda's party. She is as well." Elphie said after a time.

"We are too, but a little upset we can not stay longer. Getting there early that morning and leaving after midnight that night is not much of a visit." Dani sighed.

"The time spent is not as important as the effort you are going to in order to get there." Elphie smiled at the older girl.

"Dani, I need to ask you…and Manif a favor." Elphie said somewhat hesitantly.

"Anything you want Elphaba." Dani smiled warmly.

"Motzia helped me with a spell to perform at the party, I've practiced a few times, but it still makes me a little dizzy. I…I…" Elphie tried.

"Want someone to catch you if you faint?" Dani chuckled.

"That would be helpful, yes." Elphie said with a grin.

Since people were up and milling around, Dani and Elphie went to make more coffee and put the sweet breads into warm. While they were working Elphie filled her friend in on the details of her spell.

Z

"Hey Glinda!" Loma yelled from the lake.

"Come on in the water is great."

Glinda took of her cover-up and shoes and ran down to the dock and into a perfect dive.

"Oh I love the water, this is perfect." She giggled.

"_Well, almost perfect."_ She added to herself with a little sigh.

Even though it was very early in the morning, ten people had ventured out for the early morning swim. There was lots of splashing and laughing as the group played different games and held contests. Glinda was doing a good job ant filtering and blocking all of the groups emotions except for the unrelenting sexual tension. It was everywhere, directed towards everyone, even her. She was accustomed to filtering out such emotions directed towards her, but with everything she was getting from Loma and Hyrut, and the other couples in the group as well as from singles directed towards other singles was making it harder. She was determined not to give into it however, and focused on the race she had just been challenged to.

Z

Elphie was sitting on the patio, eating a cinnamon bun, drinking milk and casually talking with some of the visiting seminar students. Mostly however, she was waiting for Glinda to return from the lake.

She found her mind wandering to the last time they were here at the cabin and she had seen Glinda in her swimming garment for the first time. She could see her legs, shapely and soft and her thighs peeking out from under the tiny skirt of the garment.

"...They would be excellent for research." She heard and snapped back into the present.

"Elphaba are you alright? You seemed to have darkened in color." Locian said.

"I apologize, I am fine. You were saying something about research." She said feeling very foolish, trying to recover.

"There are some wonderful patches of medicinal plants on these trails, some of us are going to collect some, we would like it very much if you joined us." Locian repeated.

"I would like that." Elphie said relishing the opportunity to possible see some unique specimens.

"But would you excuse me for just a moment?"

"Certainly, we will wait right here."

Elphie hurried into the house in search of Dani and found her talking with Delsa.

"Excuse me, I am sorry to interrupt, but may I have a word with Dani please."

"Sure." Delsa smiled.

"Dani if you see Glinda, would you please tell her I have gone with Locian and some others to gather medicinal plants." Elphie asked.

"I certainly will, they should be up for something to eat soon."

"Thank you." Elphie smiled.

"Oh, Elphaba, there is a spare satchel in the cupboard over there if you would like to use it." Dani added.

Elphie smiled and nodded and went to get the bag.

Locian must be thrilled she wants to go along. He told me last night that he finds her intriguing. He is very attracted to intelligent women." Delsa giggled.

"Especially ones that think searching for plants at a party is fun."

"_Oh no."_ Dani sighed to herself.

She wished Manif were here because he knew Elphaba better than she did. After some thought she decided that since there were others going and the focus was on plants Locian would more than likely keep his thoughts to himself. And she could tell Glinda as soon as she saw her.

Z

Glinda was in shallow water, playing ball with some others and having a good time, but fending off the sexual energy of the group was making her a little tired and testy. She excused herself and waded up to the shore. She passed two boys whom were chuckling and poking each other in the ribs and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Well, I never." Glinda huffed at the boys.

"How rude, I mean really!" She added with a glare and a water splashing foot stomp then turned and stalked out of the lake and over where Manif was talking with a very pretty girl, who had very strong inclinations towards him.

"He is engaged!" She huffed as she pulled Manif away.

"What is it with you people anyway?" Glinda snapped at Manif when they were alone.

"Do you all ever think about something other than breasts and what you can to with them?" She added flopping down in her chair.

"Actually we were discussing proper wand selection." Manif smiled as he handed her a towel.

"You might have been but she certainly wasn't." Glinda fumed.

"Glinda, did those boys I saw you glaring at say something inappropriate to you." Manif said seriously.

"No, no." Glinda said sitting down on a chair.

"They felt inappropriate things about me. I apologize for my outburst Manif. It's just like one of those novels they banned from the library of my finishing school out there. She is attracted to him, but he is attracted to her and the guy she is with is attracted to just about everyone but her. I think that guy is attracted to that guy over there, and he has very strong feelings for the girl who was hitting on you. Those boys are so worked up anything is possible and Gotero and Beliea just need to go put a stocking on the door already before they kill me." Glinda said in a quiet rush of words, pointing discretely.

When she realized what she was saying she blushed.

"Having trouble blocking it all out?" Manif said.

"Ugh." Glinda grunted miserably.

"Come on, I'll escort you back up to the house and you can complain to Elphaba…or is it not safe for Elphaba right now?" he chuckled.

"Manif, honestly!" Glinda said and hit him on the arm.

"Well how am I supposed to know, I'm not an empath." Manif said defensively.

"No you are an incorrigible beast."

"True, but one who is only interested in one set of breasts, thank you very much." Manif grinned and Glinda laughed in spite of herself.

Z

"So you are a Chemistry major huh?" Locian said as they walked off the trails to the next group of plants.

"Medicinal Chemistry yes. I have seen may of these plants before, but a few are new to me." Elphie said as she examined the plants around her.

She was not aware that the other two people had wandered off in another direction, or that Locian was looking at her with unabashed adoration.

"These two mix together really nicely and neither losses it effectiveness, at least in potions." The man said pointing out two plants.

"Hmm. I've seen this one broken down, but have never tried to combine it before. This is very interesting." Elphie smiled and took a small part of the plants examined them very carefully before jotting down their names and putting them into her bag.

"_So are you Elphaba."_ Locian thought to himself.

Z

"Hey Manif, we never have been able to find the badminton birdies." Hyrut said as Manif and Glinda approached.

"Hang on. Are you better now?" Manif said.

"A little, I'll go change and settle down in my room." Glinda said sincerely

"And find Elphie."

"That is a given." Manif laughed.

"Glinda we are going to play some games before lunch, badminton first, then some croquette. Come join us."

"I need a little time in my buffer room first, and some food. Then I'll grab Elphie and join you." Glinda smiled tiredly.

"Great." Loma said happily.

"But only croquette for Elphaba." Hyrut laughed.

Glinda walked into the house and looked for Elphie, but did not see her. She put a berry roll and some fruit on a plate and looked out on the patio, but still did not see Elphie, or Dani.

"Has anyone seen my roommate Elphaba?" She asked the people sitting around talking on the patio.

"She went to look at plants with Locian and some others." Delsa said with a little smirk.

"Thanks, if she shows up will you tell her I'm upstairs." Glinda said.

"Will do, but we are leaving soon to go play croquette, but they should be back soon. They've been gone awhile." Delsa said.

"Thanks." Glinda said going upstairs with her plate to change.

As she changed she worried about Elphie. She knew that Elphie would not have gone if she had felt uncomfortable. And that although Locian did seem to have more than a passing interest in her, but she did not feel anything from him that was like what she felt at the lake. And they were with others. Glinda took a deep breath a fastened her sandals. She ate the food on her plate while she practiced some of the mind clearing exercises she had been learning. Glinda knew she needed more time in her buffered room, but she also knew she needed her Elphie more, so she went to the croquette field walking on one of the trails, hoping to find Elphie.

Z

"Hey you all." Delsa said as her and some others saw Elphie's group on the paths.

"Croquette and badminton starting up. Oh and Elphaba your roommate was looking for you. She was in your room when we left."

"Oh, thank you Delsa, I'll go see what she wants. If you all will excuse me"

"Will you join us in a game later?" Locian said hopefully.

"I'd like that. Glinda and I will be down in a bit." Elphie said and hurried back towards the house.

When she got there, she went up to their room and saw Glinda's swimming outfit hanging on the tub and a plate with a few pieces of fruit on the table, but no Glinda. Sighing, she headed down to the game areas.

Glinda looked around the croquette field but did not see Elphie so she went to where a group was playing badminton.

"Hey Glinda, come join us." Hyrut called.

"I'm looking for Elphie." Glinda said.

"I haven't seen her, but she'll be down her eventually. The word is out that the games have begun." Loma said and Hyrut handed her a racquet.

"Besides she is a big girl Glinda, she can take care of herself." She added.

"I realize that Loma, but you know as well as I do that she is uncomfortable in social situations especially those with people she does not know well." Glinda shot at her friend then regretted it.

"I'm sorry…empathic issues. Let me go check the croquette fields again and I'll be back, okay?"

"Go on, we'll be here." Hyrut said with a smile.

Glinda sprinted off. When she saw Elphie coming out from one of the paths she wiggled with delight.

"Hi you!" She said and pulled Elphie back onto the path so quickly she almost caused her to trip.

"Hello to you too." Elphie chuckled as she stumbled around.

Glinda pulled Elphie into a clump of trees, looked around then kissed Elphie full on.

"Oh I needed that." Glinda sighed.

"I've missed you too." Elphie said with a smile.

"Oops I feel someone coming." Glinda said, then kissed Elphie once more and pulled her back onto the path.

"Hey you guys." Glinda said to the three visiting students.

"Hi Glinda, Elphaba. Is this the path that goes by the game fields?" A girl asked.

"Sure does, follow us." Glinda said

Elphie chuckled at her chameleon girlfriend and fell in behind the newcomers.

"Croquette to the left, badminton to the right and horseshoes is over that way. Just follow the sounds of clunking and swearing." Glinda giggled.

"Thanks you two, see you later on." They said in various forms and headed off towards badminton.

"So Lyndie, since I'm barred from badminton and horse shoes, would you like to join me for croquette?"

"Why Miss Thropp, I'd be delighted." Glinda giggled.

"Ah Elphaba, I see you hooked up with your roommate finally." Locian said and Glinda swallowed a giggle.

"Finally, may we join you for the next game?" Elphie said.

"Absolutely we are selecting teams now. Do you to wish to play with one another or against."

"Oh with, defiantly." Glinda said trying her best not to laugh.

Elphie noticed her struggle and arched her eyebrow.

"Excellent. You can team with me and Quowen." The man said and wandered off to tell the others.

"What is the matter with you?" Elphie smiled.

"I'll tell you when you are older." Glinda whispered elbowing her love in the ribs.

The group played a nice civil game of croquette, chatting about school, family, favorite classes and pastimes. Elphie was enjoying herself, but did have her guard up because of the lack of familiarity with most of the players.

Glinda was enjoying feeling Elphie for a change, but was still a little put off by Locian and his interest in Elphie. He had made no moves, or said anything even vaguely inappropriate, but Glinda was still feeling an uneasy about it. Plus there was a lot of sexual energy in this group as well and it was distracting her a little.

When the game was over Glinda asked Elphie to come watch her play badminton. Elphie agreed and the rest of the group they were playing with came along as well because a new group wanted to play croquette. Every one but Elphie joined the game rotating in and out. They asked Elphie to be referee and gave her a whistle, which she found very amusing. She said she knew nothing about the game, but nobody seemed to care. So after a few tentative attempts at using the whistle, and finally getting the hang of it, the game was on. This game was much more boisterous than croquette had been and some of the talk was a little off color. The boys were reminded that there were ladies present and toned it down, but then the ladies that were present would start it all up again. Glinda was very glad that Elphie was trying to learn the game so she could take her job as referee seriously and she was not paying attention to the conversation. Glinda found most of it very amusing, but soon realized that she was channeling sexual feelings again. She threw herself into the game in an attempt to refocus.

Elphie, once she got the hang of the game, made a few calls that did not go over well.

"Who made you boss of this game? The boy who hit the birdie out of bounds said in a more funny than challenging manner.

"You did. Isn't that what the whistle is for." Elphie replied sweetly, giving the whistle a sharp tweet.

Everyone laughed and the game continued. Glinda was so proud she was bubbling all over the place. She wanted to tell everyone that sarcastic, wonderfully witty girl was all hers. She settled instead on grinning at her broadly when she was in the position nearest to her.

For most of the morning people came and went from the various game areas or sat together and talked. Glinda went to go observe horseshoes with some people and while she was gone Manif came to draft volunteers for lunch. Elphie was one of his recruits and Locian volunteered along with a few others. On their way to the house they stopped by the horseshoe pit, so Elphie could tell Glinda where she was going under the guise of Manif telling Dani he was going to get lunch underway.

Z

"Okay who knows how to make potato chips." Manif asked bring out a large bag of washed potatoes.

Everyone had a general idea, except Elphie, who did not know what they were until Manif explained, and then she recognized them.

Soon they were slicing the potatoes very thin and putting them in a bowl, while swapping cooking stories. After they had enough for the first batch Manif went into the kitchen to fix them, and Elphie went along to watch.

"See that's all there is to it. Slice, pat, season, dump in the fryer. Now we just watch them so they do not get over done."

"Interesting." Elphie said as she watched the potato slices bubble in the oil.

"Careful green girl, that will burn you if it splatters."

"Tears burn me Manif." Elphie chuckled but backed away.

"True, but you and I both know there will be many types of hell to pay if a certain blonde comes back and sees burn marks on you." Manif said softly.

I can't argue with that." Elphie chuckled.

"Ready for batch two?" Locian said as he put the bowl on the counter

"These are almost done." Manif said.

"Since you two oddballs are here, what kind of sandwich fixing would you like? There is left over fish for fish salad, or Elphaba's favorite, cream cheese with vegetables."

"Well, I think you just decided. Miss Elphaba's favorite it is." Locian smiled.

"I make a mean vegetable spread. No vinegar." He added.

"Sounds very good. I'll go slice and you can help Manif in here." Elphie said and picked up the empty bowl.

"Manif, do you know Elphaba well?" Locian asked after Elphie left.

"She is my best friend, why?" Manif responded trying to keep the suspicion out of his voice.

"She is just so intelligent and inquisitive. Do you think maybe she would consent to go on a walk with me this evening?" The man asked earnestly.

Manif had not expected that question and was taking aback.

"Locian, Elphaba is a very private person, reserved and somewhat shy. Doing things in a group is one thing, and she does not do that often. But doing things with members of the opposite sex that she barely knows, one on one, is quite another. Her interests are in academics, not boys. So no, I do not think she will consent to that. And I am advising you not to ask. I may be overprotective, but she is my best friend." Manif said in a friendly but serious manner.

"I respect that Manif and will heed your advice. She is just so…so…wonderful." Locian sighed

Manif sighed, hoping he had made his point, without compromising too much.

Z

Manif gleefully rang the bell and soon all of the partygoers began streaming up from the game areas. Elphie sought out Glinda and noticed she looked stressed or possibly tired. Elphie told her sit down at the table and went to go fix her, with some help on what to select, a cold cut sandwich.

"My first cold cut sandwich." Elphie grinned putting the plate down in front of Glinda.

"I didn't even know what cold cuts were." She added.

"This looks perfect, and chips. Is that what you all were doing?"

"Yes, you did say one of us needed to learn to cook in case Cook is gone." Elphie said quietly.

"Lyndie are you alright? You look tired."

"I'm not sure. I've been feeling all of the…"

"Hey, can we join you?" Loma said sitting down across from Glinda.

Hyrut, Beliea, Gotero and Caspon joined them, making a cozy little group around the table. Elphie was glad to be with people she knew, but she was worried about Glinda.

As they ate the friends compared notes on the day's events, including, much to Glinda's dismay, romantic walks on the trails. She was relieved when someone started a game of trivia and turned her attention to that. Elphie was very good at this game, but there were several people giving her a run for her money, including Locian and Manif. Dani announced that the horses would be brought up from the pastures later on in the afternoon and everyone decided to just go do their own things until then. After all the food was gone, the clean up detail, including Glinda went to their task. Glinda knew she needed to spend some time away from all of the energy, but decided to wait until after she did her part to help. Some couples slipped away, some groups went to sit and talk some people just spent time on their own. Elphie went with Dani to the garden to help collect more vegetables.

Glinda was quickly becoming unable to differentiate feelings anymore because there were too many and they were too strong. She felt extreme desire coming from the living area and she walked towards the garden she felt it from the people talking, the couple kissing near the swings and the one on the bench. She knew that she was feeling cumulative effects of sexual tension from last night, this morning and now and just wanted to get Elphie and go into her safe room. She stopped to talk to Loma and Hyrut briefly and realized that was a mistake. She got hit with both of them and cringed. She excused herself and walked shakily to the garden, but didn't see Elphie, but did see Manif.

"Manif where is Elphie?" Glinda asked in a strained voice.

"She went over that way with Dani and Locian. Are you alright you look extremely tense, more channeling?"

"Too much, I'm internalizing it and I'm felling something I've never felt." Glinda said a little angrily.

"I'll go get her, after I take you upstairs." Manif said.

"No I can get there, I'm not weakened or ready to collapse." She said quietly.

"Just go please."

"Manif nodded and went to go get Elphie and Glinda went back to the house. Almost every person she passed hit her with more and some of the sexual feelings were very intense. When she got into the house she felt it coming from the napping people downstairs and full force from the doors with the stockings on them.

"Arrrrrrrg. Uuuuuug!" She yelled in frustration after she slammed the door to her sound proof emotion buffered room.

X

Elphie knocked on the door to the room. She had kicked herself for wandering so far off when she knew something was wrong with her precious Lyndie. And the sight she saw when she went in validated her chiding. Glinda was pacing and seemed angry.

"Lyndie are you all ri…" Elphie started but was stopped short by a pair of lips crushing themselves into hers.

After a short but intense kiss Glinda backed away.

"No I'm not. I've been channeling these maniacs all day and I can't take it any more." She yelled more frustrated than angry.

"Do you know how much sexual energy is flying around here, do you?" She asked rhetorically.

"Too much, I mean sweet Oz I know we are young and healthy but…"

Elphie went over and gathered Glinda into her arms feeling her tension.

"I'm frustrated Elphie, sexually frustrated. All this desire, all this need and want. Pure lust. I've been immersed in it all day." She pushed away from her love.

"And I am ready to explode, and I'm not entirely sure I should be."

Elphie took a deep breath and drew her love back to her, knowing that it would not provide much comfort.

"Lyndie, Let me help, If you are feeling need, we can deal with that. We will make love, all afternoon if you like."

Glinda looked at Elphie and her heart quickened its beat.

"Elphie, ninety-five percent of me really wants to take you up on that. But the other five- percent is going to win the battle. I meant what I said, when we make love I want it to be just us, not us and every sex maniac out there." Glinda sighed.

"Besides, I have never felt this tense, this aroused. I would never unleash this on you, it is not my feelings and it wouldn't be fair. No, no making love." Glinda pushed away and kept pacing and Elphie was concerned.

"Lyndie, there are other ways we can ease your tension." Elphie said gathering Glinda back up into her arms.

"A way to help you release that cumulated energy."

Glinda looked at Elphie then looked at the bed then back at Elphie.

"You mean?" Glinda said

"I do."

"Now?"

"I think now is necessary, I can feel your tension Lyndie in your body and see it on your face." Elphie said caress both cheeks with her thumbs.

"I don't know." Glinda said fearing what would happen but needing it to at the same time.

"Look, If I understood what I read this activity is not just for soothing and calming but for relieving sexual tension when you are without a partner. Since I am quite sure you are not likely to do this on your own, I am willing, ready and I love you." Elphie smiled.

"But I might just explode. Glinda said

"I am a scientist, I have both caused and controlled explosions." Elphie said.

Glinda giggled and nodded.

"This is a little different though, last time you were already ready for bed, now it is afternoon." Elphie said

Before she could continue the thought, Glinda in movements that were blurred stripped of her sundress and undergarments and put a nightdress over her head.

"All right then." Elphie laughed slightly.

"Elphie, this frightens me a little, I've never been like this, never felt this kind of sexual tension and frustration, It almost hurts." Glinda said quietly.

Elphie had unmade the bed and took Glinda gently into her arms and kissed her deeply. Glinda responded with passion and fervor. Elphie could still feel the tension in her body. She broke the kiss and removed her own skirt so it would not get in the way then arranged herself on the bed, patting the space between her legs.

"Are you sure Elphie, this is very out of character for you." Glinda said seriously.

"Maybe, but it's an emergency." Elphie grinned and patted the bed again.

"Oh Elphie, you adopted my definitions." Glinda giggled and settled into the temple rub position, leaning back on Elphie's chest.

"Ad hoc." Elphie chuckled then kissed Glinda's cheek.

"You do not have to be frightened my sweet Lyndie." Elphie whispered in her love's ear as she ran her hands up the outer part of Glinda's thigh

"This is all new for you and very intense, but you are safe here with me." She kissed her again and Glinda moaned softly as she felt soft fingers trace up the insides of her thighs.

"The tension may not have originated with you, but you can release it." Elphie kissed Glinda again and gently pressed the palm of her hand against her love's most delicate area.

Glinda jerked a little and groaned then moved her leg so it lay over Elphie's thigh. Elphie wrapped her other hand around Glinda's stomach and squeezed slightly,

"I love you my precious precious Lyndie." Elphie said as she gently ran her fingers around the area.

She knew the feel of Glinda, and knew that she was not in need of a lot, so she found the ready little node and gently started to help her love release her built up tension.

Glinda moaned and cried out as she felt Elphie's fingers stroke and massage her. Every thing seemed intensified and even though Elphie was being very slow and gentle her climax came upon her hard and fast. Not knowing anything but the waves that were crashing over her Glinda gripped the sides of the bed, moaning loudly and calling Elphie's name.

Elphie kept her arm around Glinda's waist as she bucked spasmed upon reaching her climax. She squirmed and cried out for a long time. Finally Elphie felt her start to calm slightly.

"No Elphie, don't stop please." Glinda gasped when Elphie stopped the movement of her fingers.

Elphie kissed Glinda and whispered in her ear as she very carefully resumed the light touches and tender massaging. Glinda had barely come down off of her first release when a second one started Elphie held her, followed her physical cues as she reached the edge again. Glinda arched to Elphie's hand and leaned her head back into Elphie's shoulder gasping and crying out. Elphie rubbed gentle circles on her stomach and pressed her lips to her love's sweat covers cheek as a second powerful climax tore through her.

Elphie brought her down very slowly, kissing her cheek and telling her she was loved. When Glinda finally had some control over her body, she curled on her side, against Elphie and Elphie wrapped her arms around her stroked her hair and kissed her until her trembling eased and her breathing became more even.

"Did that help?" Elphie asked when Glinda finally uncurled just a little.

"Oh Oz yes!" Glinda gasped out in a sigh of relief.

Elphie couldn't help but chuckle at the throaty tone, and continued to rub circles on her back. Finally Glinda wiggled and shifted and got onto her knees. She sat on her heels between Elphie's legs and looked into the dark black pools that radiated pure affection.

"Yes, that was…unbelievable, but I hated it." Glinda said.

"You hated it?" Elphie asked very confused.

"No, I loved the happy endings, boy did I love the happy endings." Glinda exhaled sharply.

"I hated that it had to happen like that. I mean all that channeling that I could not control, that I let build up. What If I am never able to differentiate between me and others and always just need a release." Glinda said miserably.

"Not that the releases weren't fantastic." She added with a sigh.

Elphie leaned up a little and pulled Glinda into a long slow kiss and stroked her cheek.

"I know you do not believe that, you were simply frightened by the overwhelming sexual nature of the feelings and became unable to differentiate. Talk to your empath counselor, or your mother about it, you'll gain control my sweet. Your powers are not yet mature." Elphie said soothingly.

"I guess. Maybe I can have a talk with Chaxi." She leaned forward against Elphie.

"Good. Now, I know you are not as tense, but you still seem a bit out of sorts." Elphie said.

"Part of it may be exhaustion." Glinda giggled as she shifted slightly,

"But some of it is still just feeling like I need something."

Elphie pushed Glinda up off of her chest and kissed her with abandon. Then she moved her hand in-between her love's legs.

"Those were for a necessary release of tension. This is for you, for comfort and reassurance." Elphie said as she started once again to tend to Glinda as she had done before, but far more tenderly.

"Calm and soft, just pleasure. Like the first time." She said as she wrapped her arm around Glinda's waist and held her.

Since they were face to face, Glinda kissed Elphie deeply, moaning into the kiss every time she felt the soft fingers brush against a certain place. There were only slow movements and gentle caresses that slowly built into a very pleasing tension.

"I love you more than anything." Elphie said looking into Glinda's as she moved her fingers to the place she knew would push her love over the brink. Glinda felt the gentle pulses and ripples as they cascaded throughout her body over and over and moaned softly as she collapsed against Elphie when they finally subsided.

"This was just yours." Elphie whispered as Glinda leaned into her chest sighing and gasping softly.

When Elphie felt Glinda's body stop quivering she maneuvered them into a snuggle and held Glinda tightly against her.

"My Lyndie, I never want you to feel like there is something missing." Elphie said quietly.

"I don't anymore. How did you know?"

"I have incredible instincts and I love you and you were in a place you have never been. That requires comfort and reassurance."

"Sweet Oz but I love you." Glinda said and snuggled in even closer.

Z

"Elphie, not that I'm in very good shape here, but to we need to tend to you now? I mean you were a participant." Glinda giggled after a time.

"No my sweet I am fine, and very happy you are no longer tense." Elphie said kissing Glinda's fore head.

"Are you telling me, Elphaba, that you spent all that intimate time with me, doing all of those very intimate things and you did not become aroused?" Glinda said in mock indignation.

"I said nothing of the sort. I said I was fine. I did become quite aroused, but it eased." Elphie grinned.

Glinda sat up and looked at her skeptically.

"Do not look at me like that, you are the one who always says you get worked up easily but can settle down just bas easily." Elphie said reasonably.

"I learned from the best." She added with a chuckle.


	118. Chapter 118

Elphie gently kissed her napping love and chuckled softly. They had talked for awhile after Glinda's third happy ending but extreme relaxation had overtaken her and she had drifted off to sleep in the middle of a sentence, just as she had done the last time they had done this. Elphie was very relieved that her idea had worked and a little proud of herself for thinking of it. She knew that it was sexual activity of some sort, but she had trouble trying to categorize it. Sighing, she put all of that away for another time, adding a mental note to give that activity a name, if it turned out to be something akin to calling a sexual climax a happy ending, so much the better. Elphie chuckled again at the unending imagination tucked away in that beautiful blonde head.

After another gentle kiss to Glinda's temple Elphie expertly disengaged herself from the snuggle and got her resettled on a pillow, then covered her up with a sheet. She had seen Glinda naked more times than she could count and had been with her in very intimate situations, but it still seemed wrong to just leave her sleeping, half naked on the bed. She knew that they were at polar extremes of the modesty scale, but they were slowly inching their way toward the middle. She chuckled again because she knew perfectly well that Glinda would stop moving long before she got there. And more than that, her love would stay there looking beautiful and enticing, moving her finger in that come here motion, gently coaxing her to join her on the other side. Elphie had been unclothed longer and in more types of situations in the past few months than she had been over the entirety of her life, so she wasn't altogether sure what was waiting on Glinda's side. She was however, completely sure that it would be full of love and affection, be extremely interesting and fun and most of all be very, very safe and in her control.

A soft knock on the door broke into her musings and made her jump. She quickly covered Glinda up completely with a blanket, put her skirt back on and went to the door, knowing she was blushing and hoping it was just Manif at the door. She opened the door a little a peered out, very relieved to see her favorite sparring partner.

"Hey, how's everything in there?" Manif said with true concern.

Elphie slipped out of the door and closed it behind her.

"Glinda is taking a nap, she was a little…exhausted." Elphie said knowing her blushing had intensified.

"Relax green girl. I already ready know what she was getting hit with. She was a little well, frustrated this morning at the lake. From her description of the situation the lake was very close to becoming a Evian Orgy." Manif chuckled figuring his friend could not get much darker.

"Manif!" Elphie admonished quietly.

"But apparently the house is on its way as well." She added in a shy stammer.

"Ah youth. Unfortunately I can not control thoughts or hormones, sometimes not even my own. But tell her if she can not hold her bubble spell herself, or simply does not want to, I will shield her whenever she needs. Too much sexual frustration is not healthy." Manif said seriously.

"We talked about this some, she thinks she will be alright, now that she knows what she is dealing with." Elphie smiled.

"Talk? She is much better at dealing with this than us guys are that's for sure." Manif chuckled.

"Please Manif." Elphie said quietly looking at the floor.

"I apologize Elphaba, This is now an off limits sparring topic." Manif said then gently put his fingers under Elphie's chin and raised her head so he could see her eyes.

"I mean it. No one else, save Dani, knows exactly why Glinda has been hold up in here, and no one will. And not even Loma is questioning why you are up here with her. It's all right Elphaba. Whatever she needs, from whatever source, to help her not be buried in the emotions of others or to mitigate the effects, is all right. All right?" Manif said reassuringly.

"You have to have at least one more all right in there some where, to even things up." Elphie smiled indicating that she understood.

"All right, I do. If Glinda is all right enough, the horses will be here in about forty-five minutes. We are going riding on the paths and through the fields, all right?" Manif said with his best boyish grin and devilish eyes.

"Even, yes?" He added looking thoughtful and counting on his fingers.

"Yes. And we will be there, but I am going to let her sleep a little longer, All right?" Elphie grinned.

"You just take care of her. And remember the shielding offer. No lady should be subjected to some of the things I'm sure these guys feel." Manif said and gently kissed Elphie's cheek.

"By the way, I'm looking forward to seeing you on a horse." He chuckled.

"I hope you will not be too disappointed when I do not." Elphie said as she opened the door to the room.

"Oh, you never disappoint green girl. Surprise, occasionally; baffle, frequently; annoy, constantly; but disappoint…never." Manif grinned and waved as he positioned him self to slide down the banister.

Elphie watched him slide down with a sigh and a chuckle and went into watch over her sleeping love.

X

Glinda had been napping for about an hour. Elphie knew that sleep was important for her mind and body to recover from a severe siege of outside emotions, but she was equally aware that if Glinda missed horseback riding she would not be pleased.

"Lyndie. Wake up my sweet." Elphie said.

"Mmmmmmmm." Glinda mumbled rolling over to avoid the hands that were patting on her.

"'Stoo early."

"Lyndie it's mid afternoon and the horses will be here soon." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda roused immediately and stretched out yawning broadly.

"I was napping."

"Yes, for a little over an hour. How are you feeling?" Elphie said.

Glinda sat up, stretched out Elphie's legs than straddled them then cupped Elphie's face in her hands.

"I am perfect, and that is because you are the most considerate, loving and gentle girlfriend in all of Oz. Elphie, how my body feels…and I assure you it feels absolutely wonderful, and my feelings and thoughts are all my own again." Glinda moved her arms to encircle Elphie's neck and leaned in to be held.

"And the fact that you would do something so intimate and private, given our situation here is an indescribable feeling."

Elphie wrapped her arms around Glinda's waist and placed a gentle lingering kiss on her cheek.

"Your wellbeing, happiness and comfort is all that matters to me my precious girl and I will always act to ensure those. Always." Elphie said and held her tightly for a few quiet, but intense moments.

"Lyndie are you sure you are ready to go back out there? I know we talked a little, but since you feel asleep in the middle, we never really finished." Elphie smiled.

"I was very relaxed." Glinda giggled and gave Elphie a very enthusiastic kiss.

"And I still am. As much as I hated feeling like I did, It was probably helpful in a way. Like all of this casualness, social interaction and getting to know new people is a little bit of party preparation for you, it is for me as well, empathicly speaking." Glinda said then kissed Elphie again and got up and started to get ready.

"I learned a lesson with this Elphie, a hard frustrating lesson, but a needed one." Glinda said as she selected an appropriate riding outfit for herself and one for Elphie.

"I am not riding today. What lesson my sweet?" Elphie said.

"You are adorable and I love you and just in case you change your mind, that skirt will be too confining." Glinda smiled and handed Elphie another.

Elphie arched an eyebrow but did not argue.

"My lesson was." Glinda started as she went into the bathroom to clean up.

"That I have to take the time to prepare myself properly, and to clear my head when I know I need to. I did not do that well enough here. Granted I was not aware of the intensity and the nature of what I was getting into. I think that is part of the lesson. When groups of people are together, I'll never really know.

I was becoming a little complacent because at Shiz it was getting easy to block and filter. Routine and familiar situations, the same groups of people." Glinda said and handed Elphie her hairbrush after she had washed up.

"Ponytail?" Elphie asked as she started to slowly brush out the nap-tousled curls.

Glinda nodded and continued talking.

"I will be fine now I think. I am starting all over, and I know what is out there. This is hard Elphie and very frightening for me. Doctor Bikloam warned me that some emotions would be harder for me to deflect than others, she said every empath has to discover their own weak points and learn how not to become consumed. Just like they have to learn not to become consumed by the emotions of those they love most. Sexual feelings must be one of my weak points, because I felt other things. How much Gotero and Beliea love one another, how much Caspon misses Juiva and other things like that. But I'm used to blocking those things, unless I choose to tune in on it it's like white noise. I barely notice it most of the time. But the extreme lust, from the couples and especially those I do not know well just over took everything else. I've learned my lesson Elphie, I know I have to take the time I need, when I need it, to clear myself of extraneous feelings and strengthen my self with the blocking and filtering techniques." Glinda said as she turned from the mirror to face Elphie.

"I am so very proud of you my Lyndie. I know what it is like to struggle to learn difficult lessons. You are always there for me and I will always be there for you." Elphie said as she pulled Glinda into a deep kiss.

"Even though I know there are just some things you need to learn and deal with on your own."

"That may be true, but I certainly did not deal with this on my own." Glinda smiled and gave Elphie a wink and a gentle kiss.

"And being wrapped up in gangly green arms and engulfed in love certainly helps the learning process along." Glinda grinned.

"I love you Elphie. Sometimes that doesn't seem like an adequate expression of how I feel, but I truly deeply love you. And I am madly, passionately in love with you." Glinda sighed as she pressed herself against her love.

"You must be channeling my feelings for you." Elphie smiled hugging her tightly.

"Better yours than theirs. I can get myself worked up just fine." Glinda giggled.

"I will not argue with that." Elphie chuckled.

"But Lyndie, I do not ever want you feel like you did ever again."

"Neither do I trust me, but it will be okay. I think it has to be. Any more happy endings today and I may no longer be able to function." Glinda laughed.

Elphie arched an eyebrow and Glinda recognized the look on her face.

"Oh no, as if you need another thing to research."

"Oh this research, I think, will be life-long." Elphie chuckled and they chuckled their way into a kiss that Glinda quickly turned into one of her strength providing, reassuring kisses.

After spending ten minutes or so, quietly preparing herself to enter a group of people, Glinda happily bubbled her way downstairs, while Elphie filled her in on her conversation with Manif.

X

"Hey Glinda, Have you recovered from your empathic overload?" Loma said as Glinda entered the field where people were getting ready to ride.

"I did, thanks. Some time in the buffer, very effective relaxation techniques and a little nap and I am back to normal." Glinda said cheerily.

"Wonderful, we saved you a horse." Loma chuckled.

"Welcome back." Manif said with a big grin noticing the change in Glinda immediately.

"Manif, I think I owe you an apology." Glinda said quietly.

"Nope, you don't. Did Elphaba tell you my offer?" Manif asked.

"She did, and I appreciate it very much. But I am coming into this from a much better place than I did before." Glinda said sincerely.

"Good, but it's there if you need it. You may be in a better place, but I am relatively sure that they are not." Manif chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind." Glinda giggled.

"So green girl, are you ready to ride?" Manif said.

"She sure is." Glinda said.

"There is only one available horse." Elphie pointed out.

"Most of us are riding double." Gotero said as he a Beliea ambled over on a tan colored horse.

"I would be happy to take you along with me Elphaba." Locian offered.

Glinda bristled slightly at the offer and both Elphie and Manif noticed.

"Thank you Locian, I appreciate the offer, but I have only been on a horse a few times and have only ridden double with Glinda. If I must ride, I prefer to do so with her." Elphie said as reasonably as she could.

"Understandable." Locian said his disappointment evident to everyone but Elphie.

"We saved one of Mr. Frama's horse for you Glinda." Dani said.

"This one is Shuffler." Glinda said patting the big hay-colored horse.

"Quite the misnomer, he was very spirited on the way from the pasture." Quowen chuckled.

"Mr. Frama told us one night on the way home from the Arts Center that his grandson started calling him that, because when he was a baby he used to shuffle his legs to try and match his grandson's pace. It amused him so much, the name stuck." Dani said.

"He said all of his horses have been named by his kids or grandkids." Glinda added, indicating that she wanted a boost, which Manif provided.

"Elphaba?" Manif said interlocking his fingers again to provide a step up for his friend.

Elphie looked at Glinda and saw a please in her eyes and melted. She put a booted foot into the waiting hands, took Glinda's hand then mounted the horse, settling in to the familiar position behind her love.

Manif got on his black horse in front of Dani and all who wanted to go riding, and one who was only riding to make her girlfriend happy, were ready to go.

Z

Dani and Manif led the caravan of horses through the trails and fields that led to her parent's house. Most of the time it was possible for the hoses to walk side by side allowing their riders to joke and tease and occasionally change mounts without stopping. Glinda and Elphie spent some time riding near just about everyone, chatting amiably with most. Eventually they ended up front with Dani and Manif, because the emotions towards the rear were becoming a bit overwhelming for Glinda.

"I know there are still lots of traditional thinking guys around, but to think that a girl can not properly ride a horse, is ridiculous." Glinda said with a little huff.

"Ah you must have been talking to Aerlic and Greian. The two anything is possible guys." Manif laughed.

"Unfortunately. Does Gotero know that one of them is very attracted to Beliea?" Glinda stated simply.

"Since Greian is still alive, my guess is no. And let's keep it that way. Those two are harmless. They think that they are the Wizard's gift to women, but are essentially harmless, they would not be here if they were a threat." Manif said carefully.

Elphie smiled, knowing Glinda was talking about one thing and he another, but she knew that Manif was just being his protective self.

"Well they are pigs at the very least. I am glad they are just visiting. Let the girls in their own hometowns deal with them." Glinda said.

"Manif what do you know of Locian?" She asked after checking to make sure the boy was not within earshot.

"He is a decent man, very intelligent, not overly social really, but not a recluse either. He is potions prodigy with an interest in elixirs. Oh and he is doing a semester of graduate work here in the fall." Manif said, figuring it was best she knew.

"Great." Glinda said doing very well with sarcasm.

Elphie noticed this and wondered what was going on.

"Was he one of the boys that was…" Elphie started and Glinda felt her getting agitated.

"No, no my love not at all. We'll talk about it later, okay?" Glinda said quickly, knowing Elphie had no idea how Locian felt about her.

"If you say so Lyndie." Elphie said skeptically.

"Locian is not the type Elphaba, honestly. He is a gentleman." Manif said knowing it wasn't Glinda his feelings were directed towards.

Elphie new something was going on, but decided to let it go for now.

They got to a large grove of trees with several narrow trails and a larger path leading through it. Dani stopped everyone and told them they could choose any route they wanted because all of them led to the house where they would be stopping for a snack and to rest the horses a bit before heading back a different way.

"We are going to ride on ahead and warn my sisters-in law of the onslaught." Dani laughed.

"See you all in about half an hour."

"Pick a path Elphie." Glinda bubbled putting the previous conversation aside.

"How about that one over there, no one seems to be taking it." Elphie said pointing off to the right.

"Leave it to the recluse to find the deserted trails. Off we go my love." Glinda said and headed Shuffler in the right direction.

As they walked over she was very relieved to see Locian and his riding companion go on another trail.

"I love riding with you like this." Glinda said.

"Now that you will wrap your arms around me and put your head on my shoulder like you do at home." She added with a giggle.

"Lyndie, what about Locian?" Elphie said.

"Please Elphie, not now. I will tell you why I was asking, I promise, but later, please." Glinda said

Elphie sighed, but did not press the issue.

They rode in silence for a time, Glinda played with the fingers on one of Elphie's hands and Elphie used her free hand to lightly stroke Glinda's cheek.

"I'm sorry Lyndie, I do not want to push, I just do not want you to have to go through what you went through with that other boy."

Glinda brought Elphie's hand to her lips and kissed it then turned her head to search out another sort of kiss. She knew she was feeling something very different, but did not want to tell Elphie, here in public that Locian's attentions were directed towards her.

"I am not Elphie, not even close, I promise you. I trusted you when you told me it was not the time to talk about what you talked to my mother about that day at the Inn. Please trust me now. It's not bad I promise, but this is not the place or time to discuss it." Glinda said.

"Of course my sweet. As long as you are not fending off feelings you do not need to be. I can wait. My concern was for you." Elphie said sincerely and kissed her love's cheek.

The feelings that Glinda was dealing with at the moment were not coming from outside, they were ones that she was stirring up on her own, and she knew that those would be more difficult to battle.

Z

"There you are." Glinda and Elphie heard a very perky voice exclaim as they dismounted on an expansive lawn in front of a large old farmhouse.

They saw a plump woman walking briskly towards them with a big grin on her face.

"I'd know you two anywhere, my Dani's best friends. It is so good to finally meet you."

Before they could respond the gregarious woman gathered Elphie into a bone-crushing hug.

"And a special thank you to you Elphaba, for helping to get our Dani alive and well from the lake." She said letting a very flustered Elphie go.

"Mama, stop that! I told you not to make a fuss." Dani said running over as soon as she saw the scene.

"What fuss? Just a very sincere thank you. A mother can not say thank you to the girl who helped save her only daughter's life?" The woman said innocently.

"Glinda Upland and Elphaba Thropp, I would like you to formally meet my mother, although why is not exactly clear right now." Dani chuckled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Milout." Glinda said accepting a hug from the woman

"Yes ma'am. For me also" Elphie said trying very hard to stay calm.

"What with the ma'am and the Mrs. Milout, I'm Mama Miola. After all you are practically family. Now come and have a snack." She took Elphie and Glinda by the hands and led them to a table with pitchers of drinks and various finger foods.

"Elphaba I'm sorry, I should have warned you, but I thought she would…Oh never mind." Dani laughed after her mother scurried away to see to more drinks.

"I just should have warned you."

"It's okay Dani. Elphie will be fine." Glinda said discreetly stroking Elphie's hand under the table.

"Your mother is very friendly." Elphie said a little shakily.

"That is very polite of you Elphaba. But I really am sorry." Dani said sincerely.

"Nice to see you survived meeting our Mama Miola." Manif said joining them at the end of a long table.

"We would have warned you, but she was supposed to be at the market."

"Honestly, it is alright." Elphie said.

"Here I brought you some cider as an apology." Manif said.

"Why is he being overtly nice to me, what's wrong?" Elphie said looking at Manif through narrowed eyes, but grinning slightly.

"Green girl, I am truly hurt. Have I not always had cider for you at every event since I discovered you actually like the vile stuff?" Manif said feigning hurt.

"It is not the cider, you have been very vigilante in attending to my hydration needs. It is the apology. Twice in one day is too much for me to deal with." Elphie chuckled.

"Then you can hold one in account should I need it at another time." Manif said.

And the four best friends laughed.

"Children, children." Mama Miola said from the porch, ringing a bell to get their attention.

"I have a little surprise for you all. To celebrate the end of summer seminar and Daneriuy's finishing her degree work, We have sent over everything needed for a steak cookout with all the trimmings."

This surprised everyone, even Dani and Manif and Dani ran up to the porch and hugged her mother hard.

"Mama, are you sure about this, that's a lot of steaks." Dani said

"Now Dani, this is a party and a party requires good food." The woman smiled at her daughter.

"And tell your friend Elphaba that there is a freshly caught fish fillet in there for her. I remember you told me she does not like meat. Although that is a bit odd and more than likely why she is so skinny, and possibly why she is green. Too many vegetables." The woman said with a chuckle.

"Mama!" Dani admonished and kissed her mother firmly.

"Just promise me no hugging goodbye, it makes her a little uncomfortable."

"Nonsense, how is hugging uncomfortable?" Mama Miola said then looked into her daughter's face.

"But what kind of mama wants her daughter's friends to feel uncomfortable."

"Thank you mama. We need to get going. Thank you for all of this." Dani said.

"All of what child? Always the melodramatic one, you were." The woman chuckled as she walked into the group of her daughter's friends and accepted their thanks.

At last she made her way over to where Glinda and Elphaba were still sitting with Manif.

"You girls are welcome here anytime." Dani's mother said to the girls.

"There is always room my house for those in the hearts of my children." She said patting Manif's cheek.

"You be nice to these girls boy, you hear me?" She said squeezing Manif tightly.

"Yes ma'am." Manif grinned his best boyish grin.

"Alright everyone mount back up and off we go." Dani yelled from the porch.

"Thank you for the refreshments Mama Miola." Glinda sad and Elphie nodded in agreement, a little fearful of another hug.

"It's a mama's pleasure." The woman said.

"I expect you two back." She said wagging her finger at them.

"I'm sure we will be." Glinda said with a smile.

"You see to it boy." Mama Miola said giving her soon to be son-in-law another squeeze.

"I'll do my best mama." Manif said kissing the woman's cheek.

"Goodbye children, have fun and behave yourselves." Mama Miola yelled as everyone rode off down the road. Then she walked into the house with a big smile on her face and a tear in her eye.

Z

Glinda suggested that Elphie sit in front of her on the ride back to the cabin, Elphie balked at the idea arguing that she was not as capable of steering the horse as Glinda was. Glinda giggled at the term steering and reassured Elphie it would all work out. Mainly she just wanted to be where she could hold Elphie in a publicly appropriate manner and try to soothe her. Elphie's defenses had shot up after the initial meeting with Dani's mother and had not really come down very much. So they brought up the rear of the group made their way back to the cabin on the dirt road.

"You can settle down anytime now." Glinda said gently after awhile of riding quietly with one arm wrapped around Elphie's waist and the other holding Elphie's hand and the reins.

"I do not think Mama Miola will be running after us to give you another hug." Glinda chuckled slightly.

Elphie turned and glared.

"I know that Glinda." Elphie said tightly.

Glinda tightened her hold then inter-linked their fingers after transferring the reigns to Elphie's free hand.

"Shuffler is steering himself my love, do not worry. Please tell me what is the matter." Glinda said softly into Elphie's ear.

Elphie sighed and leaned back slightly into Glinda as Glinda tended to do with her when they rode slowly like this.

"I was incredibly rude to Dani's mother." Elphie said at last.

"Oh Elphie you were no where close to rude. You were taken aback by her openness, physicalness, and familiarity. It even surprised me a little. She is a very gregarious woman." Glinda said reassuringly.

"Yes, she is. But I should be used to physical displays of affection by now."

"From people you know perhaps, but not from complete strangers. You will never adapt to those my very private love and no one expects you to." Glinda said.

Elphie was quiet for a time, but Glinda could feel her settle down and her defenses lowering. Before they had a chance to pick up the conversation. Dani stopped everyone pointed to a narrow trail and explained that it went though the woods, ended up by the lake and took about an hour.

"If you want to go on the trail, we are switching places." Elphie said with a smile.

"I do, but you most assuredly do not." Glinda said frankly.

"You can refocus your powers anytime now." Elphie said with just a hint of irritation.

In response Glinda simply took the reigns, made a clicking type noise and the horse started off down the road following Dani and Manif and another couple from the visiting student's group. Everyone else went on the trail.

"Lyndie, I am fine and you know that." Elphie sighed.

"You are fine enough, it's not the same. I would rather spend some time with you with not so many people around. If more people had gone on the road, I would have taken the trail. Okay?" Glinda said.

Elphie laughed in spite of herself and nodded.

"Okay. I do have some confusions in here, but I am putting them away and onto our train talk list." Elphie said.

"Good, because when you suppress…"

"When I suppress too much I become beastly. I know, I know." Elphie chuckled.

"As long as you are aware my love." Glinda said with a light laugh.

"I love you Elphie." She whispered in Elphie's ear.

"And I you." Elphie responded

Glinda smiled and put her chin on Elphie's shoulder as they spent the rest of the short ride to the cabin in their comfortable and familiar silence.

X

"Great Oz!" Elphie exclaimed as she looked at the fish fillet that had been sent over for her.

"What kind of fish is this? And how many people is it supposed to feed?"

"It is called Surubi." Dani laughed.

"It's more common around here than in other parts of Oz, but I'm sure you have had it before." Manif said as he started preparing the steaks for the grill.

"You have to remember my mother commands, cares for, feeds and loves a small army. She does nothing in a small way." Dani chuckled looking at Elphie.

"And obviously she does it very well." Elphie responded with a warm smile.

"At least the hugging part." She added with a chuckle, indicating that all was well.

Since it was not yet time to get dinner going, the trail riders were not back yet, the people who remained behind were no where to be seen and the visiting seminar students who had run giggling up to one of the spare rooms had yet to emerge, Glinda and Elphie decided to take a short walk. Manif and Dani curled up together on the sofa in the smallest sitting area.

Glinda and Elphie took the most secluded trail and then walked off it a short ways to a grassy patch. They sat down, leaned against a tree and snuggled. They talked a little, Elphie making sure Glinda was not becoming to empathicly over whelmed and Glinda confirming that Elphie was indeed alright and not just tempering her feelings to avoid talking about them. After some lighthearted jabbing and poking at one another they shared a long chuckle and a longer, very animated kiss. Even though Elphie could not totally give herself over to the moment and Glinda was focused on sensing an outside presence, they kissed, caressed, tickled, chuckled and enjoyed the private time in the secluded area until they heard the laughter of the returning riders echoing through the woods.

Z

By the time they reached the open area between the cabin and the lake, there seemed to be some sort of contests going on.

"What's going on?" Glinda asked Loma when they reached the area where people were sitting and watching.

"Quowen and that other boy, Betrio I think, said that in their hometown in the Vinkus they were considered to be the best ropers around. They are demonstrating what that is. I don't see the point, but everyone else seems to be fascinated." Loma said.

Glinda and Elphie watched as the boys rode the horses around swinging a long rope, and throwing one end around tree stumps, other people, tree limbs and each other. Aerlic and Greian showed off some of their riding skills as well then some of the on lookers went to learn how to rope, discovering that is was not as easy as it looked, even when done from the ground and not from on top of a horse. For awhile there were more demonstrations and lessons, some friendly races and lots of joking around. Aerlic claimed to be the best rider because he won all of the races. Glinda was more or less blocking all the energy that was flying around the field, but Aerlic's was irritating her because he refused to believe that a girl could do anything as well as he, or any boy could. After a time, when Dani said they needed to get the horses back to the stables, Greian proposed one final race, between the Shizzers and the visiting students, for the championship of the Summer Seminar. Everyone thought that was a grand idea and Dani agreed, already knowing who should represent them.

"Oh no, I know that look." Elphie said to Glinda

"That's your I love a challenge look."

"What to you have in mind Glinda?" Loma said.

"Hopefully the same thing I do." Dani chuckled hurrying up to the group.

"If you are coming to suggest I represent the Shizzers, I would love to." Glinda said bouncing and wiggling with excitement.

"I really want to teach this guy some manners." She added.

Manif had gathered the rest of their little group and joined Glinda and the rest.

"Manif said that he thinks you should ride for us Glinda." Caspon said

"Are you sure? I'm pretty good and I know that Gotero is too."

"Yes you are." Loma said.

"But that guy is a jerk, he has been all summer. Thinking that just because he is male his spells are more powerful and girls need help with everything but cooking, cleaning and sex."

"If one of you boys beat him, that will be great, bragging rights for the Shizzers." Dani said.

"But if a girl beats him, a beautiful, deceptively innocent looking girl beats him, we get all of that and some we told you so."

After a little discussion everyone agreed to let Glinda have a shot. Elphie even confirmed her riding prowess, even though she was really nervous about this.

"Tell me not to do this, and I will not." Glinda whispered in Elphie's ear when the others were going to figure out the perimeters of the race.

"I will not do that Glinda. But are you doing this because you want a challenge or because you are channeling all of them?" Elphie said.

"Both maybe. This is nothing I have not done before, and I'll be in a saddle this time." Glinda grinned.

"Go and do us proud my sweet. Then into the buffer room with you." Elphie smiled.

"Ooh, yes ma'am." Glinda giggled then skipped off toward where the race would start.

"Okay, you have had your fun. Who is really going to represent you?" Aerlic said with a laugh.

"She is, she is our best rider." Manif said.

"A sorry comment on your abilities."

"You talk a lot Aerlic, why not show us now." Loma said.

"You honestly believe this beautiful, blonde and buxom socialite sorceress can beat me in a horse race?"

The entire group of Shiz students nodded and said absolutely, except Elphie who was getting irritated at the way the boy was speaking about Glinda.

"It's your honor at stake, who am I to argue. Go find the little girl a pony and lift her on it." Aerlic laughed mounting is own horse.

Glinda looked at him sweetly.

"If it is all the same to you, I'd rather ride Shuffler here." Glinda almost purred then in a move that surprised even her she managed to get her foot in the stirrup and gracefully mount the big horse.

The Shizzers chuckled and the visiting students hooted and teased Aerlic about underestimating the girl.

"You can back out you know." Aerlic said riding over to Glinda.

"Why would I want to do that?" Glinda asked politely.

"To save face, to not humiliate your school, not break a nail."

"Oh don't worry about my nails, I have a manicure coming up soon. Are you ready?" Glinda bubbled.

"Absolutely, this will be the easiest point I've ever proved." Aerlic said.

"What a coincidence, It will be the easiest one I've proved too." Glinda giggled and went to where the starting line had been indicated.

"Okay, down to that big tree, the one past the lake, circle it and back. First one back wins. Agreed?"

" Agreed." Glinda said.

"Fine with me." Aerlic said.

"Gotero is down by the tree so you don't get confused. Get ready." Manif said

Glinda's demeanor went from perky schoolgirl to rabid competitor in a split second. Aerlic saw this and had a brief moment of doubt.

Z

"RACE!" Manif yelled and the two took off.

Glinda pulled ahead easily, leaning forward enjoying the feel of the wind in her face. Aerlic caught up and pulled ahead slightly as they speed at top speed down the field. By the time the reached the tree Glinda was ahead again and crossed into Aerlic's path, easily circling the tree and regaining her speed to head back. Aerlic was close behind.

"Come on Shuffler, this is great!" Glinda yelled into the horse's ear as she leaned in further. She had no idea where Aerlic was, nor did she really care. She was caught up in the exuberance of the moment.

"Wheeeeeeeeeee!" She yelled into the wind as the cheering people at the finish line became clearer.

Then she saw the boy pull into her peripheral vision.

"Come on Shuffler, do me proud." She yelled and patted the horse's neck.

The horse put on a burst of speed and Glinda flew across the finish line well ahead of Aerlic.

As the Shizzers cheered and yelled Glinda slowed the horse to a run as she circled back into the field. Eventually she had him to a walk and came up to the group. Not caring what anyone thought she slid off the horse into Elphie's arms and gave her a hug.

"Oz! That was great fun." Glinda exclaimed as she accepted hugs and congratulations from everyone.

"That was impressive Glinda." Manif said.

"Thanks, I love riding like that." Glinda said.

The crowd settled down as Aerlic approached.

"That was indeed impressive. You won that race fair and square." Aerlic said

"Congratulations." He said offering his hand to Glinda.

"Thank you. It was a good race, fun too." Glinda said accepting his hand.

"Fun, interesting thought." Aerlic said.

"Well I had fun." Glinda giggled

"But now the fun is getting to me and I am off to my buffer room for a little while. Will you please see to Shuffler Manif?"

"Of course. For our champion, anything at all." Manif said with a bow.

"Come on guys, let's get the horses, especially our two worthy steeds back to the stables."

"Elphaba, I'd like to speak with you about something, do you have a minute?" Locian asked as the group disbanded to go about various tasks.

"I'm sorry Locian, I need to accompany Glinda upstairs. Perhaps later?" Elphie said politely

"Later then. I look forward to it." Locian said with a smile and went to help with the horses.

"I'll bet he is looking forward to it." Glinda muttered unhappily.

Elphie looked at her carefully.

"Alright Lyndie, Now is the time and place. What is going on with Locian?" Elphie said seriously as soon as the door to their room closed.


	119. Chapter 119

"Boys have been interested in you before. We've talked about this." Elphie said pacing around the room.

"That's not it Elphie." Glinda said sitting on the bed.

"I did not ask about Locian because I think he is interested in me. I have spent almost no time with him."

"Then what is it Lyndie? Something about him is causing you distress." Elphie said her instincts telling her something was not right.

"I am not distressed per say, I am jealous." Glinda said quietly.

"Of what, or whom?" Elphie said confused and becoming irritated.

"Elphie, Locian is not attracted to me. He is attracted to you." Glinda said carefully.

Elphie stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Glinda.

"That's impossible."

"I assure you it's not. Elphie he has been trying to find ways of spending time with you. And he is very interested in you. I feel it whenever I am near him."

"Why would he be interested in me? You are misreading this." Elphie said trying franticly to understand what she was being told.

"I assure you I am not, thus the jealousy. Sweetheart listen…" Glinda said getting up off of the bed.

"What does he want from me? Is he blackmailing someone? You?" Elphie said heading into full-fledged panic mode.

"No Elphie. No. Now stop" Glinda went over and gathered Elphie up into her arms.

"Just stop my love. There is nothing untoward here." Glinda said trying to curb attack of outright paranoia.

Elphie pulled away from Glinda.

"You are feeling it and it's making you jealous. He must want something." Elphie said going back to pacing.

Glinda sighed. She had desperately wanted to avoid all this while they were here.

"Wait here Elphie. Whatever I say, you are not going to hear right now. I need help."

"I don't want to talk to anyone." Elphie said simply.

"Tough. You asked Elphaba, you pushed. So now you are going to get your answers." Glinda said a little testily.

Glinda went out of the room and looked over the railing for Dani or Manif. She saw Dani out on the patio.

"Caspon. Would you tell Dani I need to see her please." Glinda said not really wanting to leave Elphie for too long.

"Sure thing Glinda." Caspon said and sauntered off to the patio.

"Elphie." Glinda said going back into the room.

"I am jealous because someone has taken a romantic interest in you. I was jealous of Harluc too. You are terrified because you have no idea how or why a man would have a romantic interest in you. Dani can help with the later, we will deal with the former together."

"What does Dani know?"

"I have no idea, but she and Manif know him and I have a feeling she was included in the gossip loop of the visiting students whether she wanted to be or not." Glinda said with little inflection.

There was a knock on the door.

"So listen to her." She said then opened the door.

"Are you all right Glinda? Dani said.

"Caspon said you wanted to see me."

"I'm okay, or will be. We need to know if you or Manif know anything about Locian. Anything and everything. Glinda said looking directly at her friend.

"Locian is very attracted to Elphaba." Dani said bluntly.

She was no empath but even she could feel the tension in the room.

"I am not misreading anything Elphaba." Glinda said.

"Yesterday, when you went on the plant walk with him." Dani continued.

"Delsa told me that he is drawn to very intelligent women. She loves to gossip. She also said that he finds you fascinating and is thrilled you have so much in common."

"In common, what could we possibly have in common?" Elphie snapped.

"Elphie…" Glinda said

"Oh. We both do not eat meat." Elphie said

"And you are interested in medicinal plants and in your studies. You are a loner and prefer books to most people. Elphaba, Delsa told me last night that Locian does not date much, because he finds most girls shallow and dull. She told me today that he thinks your skin color is very enticing and unique. He thinks you are very attractive and has been trying to spend some time alone with you. Sorry Glinda."

Dani said.

"We'll deal with my jealousy issues later." Glinda said with no hint of amusement.

"This is impossible. I'm not the type of person that someone would fall in love with." Elphie said feeling her stomach start to knot up.

"Don't be absurd. I fell in love with you." Glinda said.

"That's different. I…" Elphie stammered.

"Oh never mind." She added very distressed.

"Elphaba, the other side of this coin is that he asked Manif yesterday how well he knew you, then asked him if he thought you would consent to go on a walk with him last night. Manif basically told him that you were interested more in you studies than in the opposite sex and were a very private and shy person who did not socialize much and would not agree to socializing one on one with a man you barely knew. And he advised him to not even ask. He has respected that request. Elphaba, his interest may be ultimately romantic, but his intentions are honorable. You know very well if Manif thought otherwise, even for an instant, Locian would be in a carriage back to Shiz, more than likely with a black eye." Dani smiled.

"That's true." Glinda said.

"Dani we may need your and Manif's help a little later." Glinda said quietly.

"We are at your service." Dani smiled.

"Elphaba, please do not let this upset you. I am positive that one word from Manif indicating that you are not interested and he will not approach you again."

"Thank you Dani." Glinda said and opened the door.

"Okay have we sufficiently established that Locian is indeed interested in you in more than a casual manner?" Glinda said.

"I can not deal with this." Elphie said twitching and pacing.

"Why didn't you tell me about this as soon as you felt it? Why didn't Dani and Manif? Why? If I had known, I would not have made such a damn fool of myself!" Elphie said angrily.

"This is one reason I did not say anything as soon as I felt it, because I knew you would not take it well. And I had no idea that Dani and Manif knew so much. Trust me when I tell you that I am just as surprised and unhappy about that as you are." Glinda said rather coolly.

"Alright, alright." Elphie said rubbing her temples.

"How did you make a fool of yourself?" Glinda asked.

"I enjoyed his company, He is very interesting and is very well read. And he listened to what I had to say. He even made me chuckle once." Elphie said miserably.

"If he wanted something from me, I could deal with that. But he just wants me. I can not deal with that. Any of this. You said my reaction was one reason why you didn't tell me, is there another?" Elphie said.

They were on opposite sides of the room, Elphie pacing and twitching and Glinda sitting on the sofa.

"Yes, my reactions. I have never felt interest like this directed towards you, especially when he offered to let you ride with him and when he spoke to you that last time. I wanted to yell at him to go the hell away because you were mine." Glinda said.

"You still should have told me." Elphie said still disturbed.

"Tell you what? That I was crazy jealous because a man wanted to spend time with you. That would have gone over really well." Glinda said knowing she was getting too much from Elphie.

"I can deal with that. I know you get jealous, we can work through that. But keeping something from me that directly affects me is not fair." Elphie said harshly.

"I wasn't going to keep it from you forever, just until we were away from the cabin, and him. Then I would have been calmer and you would not have to see him. I thought it was the right thing. But right now I am getting so much distress and irritation from you I can't differentiate anything." Glinda snapped in frustration.

"I'll go then, because I need some time to sort through this and you need to clear your head." Elphie said.

"I am not happy right now and I am a little irritated with you and all of this. But I will not go far and I will be back. We will talk this out. I know you are unhappy too, but we are getting nowhere like this." She added.

She saw a look of fear cross Glinda's stressed face and saw tears start to form in her eyes.

"Lyndie I would go into the bathroom, but it is not buffered. You need to regroup; you all but said so. I am not leaving you, just the room. I love you and you know this doesn't change that. I'll be back." Elphie said softening a tiny bit.

Glinda nodded tears sliding down her cheeks, knowing that Elphie was right.

Elphie left the room quickly and as soon as she was gone Glinda fell on the sofa and burst into tears. Elphie was kicking herself mentally for not seeing what was going on and avoiding all of this.

"Dani can I use your room please?" Elphie asked over the rail when she saw Dani coming out of the kitchen

"Sure Elphaba, is ever…"

Before she could finish the obviously irritated girl was shutting the door to her and Manif's room behind her.

X

Elphie paced around the room twitching and muttering out loud. She needed to sort out the things that were irritating her. She knew she was angry that that people knew that Locian was interested in her and had kept it from her, especially Glinda. It made her wonder what else her girlfriend had elected not to tell her.

She was also upset that she could not recognize what was happening. But that was something that could be put aside and talked about later. She knew that she was not in anyway upset that Glinda was jealous of the boy, but did not understand why it had upset her love so much to feel jealous. She continued to sort through everything she was feeling, but she was no longer twitching and muttering

Z

Glinda sobbed until she had released everything that had been swirling inside her. Finally she was able to isolate her feelings from Elphie's. She was just plain jealous of that Locian, she had no real reason to be but she was. And she knew that Elphie was angry, hurt and confused, but she wasn't sure which emotion was attached to what problem. She sat quietly and took deep breaths and practiced her exercises. This whole weekend was turning into one big lesson in empathy management. The most important thing was that Elphie work through this because she was now going to have to face Locian. When she was sure that her mind was clear and she was back on level, Glinda peeked out of the door hoping Elphie would just be standing there.

"Hey Glinda, guess what?" Loma said cheerily.

"Loma, not now please. I need to find Elphie." Glinda said calmly.

"We all assumed she was with you." Loma said looking very confused.

Dani saw Glinda and Loma talking and pointed to her and Manif's room, then started talking to Loma to distract her.

Glinda didn't bother to knock; she simply opened the door. Elphie was sitting in a chair with her head in her hands.

"I am fine now. Come back when ever you are ready my love." Glinda said quietly.

Elphie looked up and nodded, then followed Glinda back to their room.

Dani watched this scene and hoped everything was all right. She also hoped she had done the right thing by being so blunt.

X

As soon as they were safely back in the room Glinda curled herself against Elphie's chest and Elphie put her arms around her. And they stayed like that for a few comforting and reassuring moments. Elphie knew that Glinda needed to feel her and how much she was loved.

"Please forgive me for not telling you about what I felt from Locian." Glinda said when she uncurled.

"I know you had reasons, and I am very sorry I did not trust enough to wait, as you asked." Elphie replied.

"Are you still angry with me?" Glinda said from the safety of Elphie's arms.

"Not any more. But can you understand why I was?" Elphie said.

"Yes, I do Elphie."

"Lyndie, is there anything else that you have not told me in an effort to protect me?" Elphie said as they sat on the bed.

"Elphie no!" Glinda said visibly distressed.

"I admit I do not tell you everything the moment it happens, but I tell you everything my love…everything. I am so sorry I hurt you Elphie." Glinda said looking into Elphie's eyes.

"I was hurt, a little. I felt left out and foolish and it just confirmed that I am incapable of normal social interactions. But I am no longer hurt. I know that you, and they, were not hiding this from me with the intent to harm or manipulate me." Elphie responded.

"Elphie If I had felt anything threatening or bad, I would have told you immediately. That's what confused me at first…He was just interested in what you thought, and even when I felt more, it was all very nice. I shouldn't be jealous, but I am." Glinda said.

"Lyndie I have no interest in him." Elphie said.

"I know, but the possibility is there. He likes a lot of the things you do and he is a good man, Like Manif is" Glinda said.

"No. There is no possibility there. I am in love with you, I have given you my heart, my body, my everything." Elphie said rather firmly.

"So he holds no interest for you?"

"Honestly, he did. But as a source of information or conversation, maybe even eventually a friendship. I thought I was finally learning how to let go of being wary. Learning how to interact and be social with people I do not know well. Lyndie, I did not even recognize he wanted something more. What am I going to do? I am not able to handle this. And I agreed to speak with him later, What am I going to do?" Elphie said as she started to pace and twitch again.

"Well I volunteer to fly him over the lake and drop him in. I flew someone as part of my final." Glinda chuckled.

"But I am aware that this is an extreme overreaction to the situation."

"Well…maybe just a little." Elphie sighed knowing Glinda was trying to keep her from spiraling down again.

"I don't want anyone romantically interested in me." Elphie said

"Hey!" Glinda said in mock indignation.

"Present company excluded. Lyndie tell me what to do." Elphie said desperately.

"Elphie my precious love, I know this is disorienting for you, it is for me too. I think we both assumed I would be fending off attention from boys and you would be understanding, protective and maybe a little jealous. There have been others interested in you, you know." Glinda said.

"Just Harluc, and he figured out I was not the type." Elphie said still sounding miserable and upset.

"What about that guy from your APE study group, the warm cookie guy?" Glinda chuckled.

"Curiv? He was just a person to study with." Elphie said.

"You are adorable and I love you, but there was some beginnings of interest there." Glinda smiled.

"Elphie listen, we both know that physical things aren't always the reason people become interested in other people. There are shared interests, or shared irritations. There's intellect and sense of humor, or lack thereof." She added with a giggle.

"So this could happen again?" Elphie asked worriedly.

"In that lab full of frisky enzymes, anything is possible. But this is not a crisis situation sweetheart." Glinda could feel that the worst of all of this had passed, for both of them, so she went over to Elphie and gently stroked her cheek.

"Maybe not for you."

"Nor for you. Now, first off, If a boy does ask you to do something, go out, take a walk, go to a party, etcetera, then you do not have to be too concerned. If he does, do what I do and tell him you are not dating boys this year and you are focusing on your studies. Or you can tell them you are already seeing someone, but that's a little trickier…leads to questions." Glinda said as she pondered the situation.

"I can not do this Lyndie. " Elphie reiterated.

"Elphie, chances are you will not have to. Word gets around that so and so isn't interested in dating or this person is a little too friendly and eventually the general population responds accordingly. For good or ill. Besides we will sic Manif on anyone who is overly attentive towards you, Like Locian." Glinda laughed.

"I'm over thinking this, aren't I." Elphie sighed.

"Maybe, but in this instance I am too. And it is not like you do not have reasons Elphie, but men are taking an interest in you now, but in a this girl is a brilliant chemist way as opposed to a romantic way. And after that Jacol mess, some caution, from both of us, is understandable." Glinda said.

"I guess I never thought about it like that." Elphie sighed.

"So I guess I need to find out why he wished to speak with me."

"You don't have too, no. But that would be rude, and you are anything but that." Glinda laughed.

"Elphie I think you will be fine, I'll stay close and so will Manif, one panicked feeling from you and one of us can intervene. Okay?"

Z

Elphie sighed heavily and nodded. She was quiet for a few moments with an odd look on her face then Glinda saw a tear leaving a red mark as it slowly slid down her cheek.

"Elphie…what's the matter my love?" Glinda said as she wiped away the lone tear that had escaped from her love's eye.

"I don't know, I… I don't know." Elphie said.

"Elphie, let me ask Manif to get a carriage ready for us, we'll go back to Shiz." Glinda said.

"No…no. There is no need for that. I'm just overwhelmed. Everything just overtook me, the life altering differences between the first eighteen years of my life and the past one. It sort of came in like a selfish child, messed up all of my nicely organized cubbyholes, then left." Elphie said quietly.

Glinda kissed Elphie's tear mark then kissed her forehead.

"Awww, my poor Elphie. I know how untidiness makes you twitch, how can I help? Glinda said as she shifted them both so the were more face to face.

"Just love me. Believe it or not, that momentary shake up helped a little. I know I do not need to be afraid. I am so protected and cared for. I have been enjoying myself and I know you have too, the whole sexual frustration thing aside."

"But recovering from that was…mmmmm, very enjoyable." Glinda shivered slightly at the memory.

"Glinda I do not want attention from Locian, or anyone like that, I don't even want to have to learn how to handle it. But I am resigned to the fact that the possibility is there. What I can never be resigned to is the fact that you feel distress because of it. How can I help you not be jealous…of other people?" The books and lab we know how to deal with already." Elphie smiled slightly.

"I am not sure there is anything to be done by anyone but me." Glinda chuckled.

"Elphie, we've talked about me wanting to have you all to myself. And I am perfectly aware that it is ludicrous, especially in regards to school. But feeling what someone else feel things for you, things that only I should be allowed to, makes me nuts. And it upsets me that it does. I never would have known how Locian felt if I had not been an empath, and shamelessly used my powers to keep tabs on things. I am going to talk to Chaxi about it when we are at home. Until then, I am just going to try and ignore it. He is a nice guy. Neither one of us has anything to fear from him. The problem lies in that he doesn't know that you are not available for a romance, and that may have ruined the chances for you two to have a friendship." Glinda said.

"I have enough friends. I am glad you are going to talk to Chaxi. I think this is going to be a very chatty visit, for both of us." Elphie smiled.

"So now, are you alright, not nuts?"

"I am nuts, nuts about you." Glinda giggled.

Elphie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I have no one to blame but myself for that one." She sighed.

"Nope, you sure don't." Glinda giggled again.

"How about you? Are you alright?"

"I fine I think, maybe you should tell me. It would save time." Elphie said only half teasing.

"That's not fair Elphie, I can't always help it." Glinda said with a tinge of hurt.

"Oh dear, that was my attempt to lighten things up, I am not nearly as good at it as you are." Elphie smiled.

"And you know that I find it oddly comforting most of the time." Elphie said kissing Glinda gently.

"I think there are things here we need to revisit on our train trip." Glinda smiled, realizing that overreaction was the watchword of the day.

"Are you sure they can wait? I want to enjoy the rest of the weekend. I heard something about a sunset sail slash swim floating along the riding trail." Elphie grinned.

"I appreciate you attempts at humor my love, but please." Glinda giggled.

"They can wait, as long as we are alright. Are we?"

"Yes, we are. We never really weren't. Lyndie I dislike bickering as much as you do, but it is inevitable." Elphie said.

"I know. And we did get some important things worked through, or at least started on. So tell me. If bickering in inevitable, is making up inevitable as well?" Glinda said softly in Elphie's ear.

"It can be, eventually. Do you think we are ready to make up?" Elphie grinned.

"If we are okay, and if there is nothing left for us to fuss at each other about, I'd say we are ready." Glinda smiled.

"Well, I am sure we can find something to fuss about, if you really want to." Elphie chuckled.

"You are a mean green thing." Glinda pouted.

"You can not pick a fight with that. It's an accepted fact that we both agree on." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh pipe down." Glinda said and pressed her lips against Elphie's

Glinda wrapped her arms around Elphie and pulled them together Elphie found herself to be surprisingly and uncharacteristically needy and deepened the kiss. Glinda felt her need and responded to it as she leaned back onto the bed pulling Elphie with her.

They intertwined their legs and held each other with their arms as their mouths and tongues expressed how they felt about one another. Elphie never wanted that kiss to end. As soon as it started to end, she turned it into a series of soft and gentle ones. Glinda took over and for a long while gave Elphie the same kind of attention that Elphie always gave to her when she needed reassurance and comfort.

Z

"Shhh Elphie, I'm sure it's just Manif or Dani." Glinda soothed when a knock at the door interrupted a very intense and imaginative kiss and wandering caress and Elphie jumped.

Elphie nodded she understood, but headed into the bathroom. Glinda sighed, adjusted and re-buttoned her blouse and headed for the door.

"Hey Manif, come on in." Glinda said pulling the man into the room.

"Is everything alright Glinda? Dani is worried, she thought you two might be arguing." Manif said.

"Oh we were, but we are fine now." Glinda smiled.

"You interrupted the making up." She said in a stage whisper as she saw Elphie come out of the bathroom.

"Lyndie!" Elphie said sternly.

"Oops, sorry." Manif said flashing his best boyish grin.

"Are you okay green girl? Dani told me about your conversation concerning Locian. Can I help?"

"You can start by not keeping things from me that directly effect me." Elphie said seriously.

"I can do that, if you allow me the option of self preservation by telling Glinda first." Manif replied just as seriously.

Elphie chuckled, even though she did not want to.

"Coward."

"Yep." Manif nodded in agreement.

"Manif, do you happen to know why Locian wants to talk to Elphie?" Glinda said.

"Not exactly, although Dani thinks it has something to do with the sunset sail." Manif said.

"Look, dinner is nearly ready, Dani is worried, and everyone else is wondering if you are okay Glinda. Do you want to come down to dinner or should I bring you up a tray." Manif said.

"Oh absolutely not. I am empathicly fine, Elphie knows she has to deal with Locian, with our help if she needs it…"

"Of course!" Manif said

"And we have sufficiently made up from our argument, right Elphie?" Glinda chuckled.

"Maybe from the one we had, but the one you are picking now is another story." Elphie said evenly.

"That is my cue to leave. Dinner in one half an hour." Manif said with a grin.

"We are on our way." Glinda smiled then shut the door behind their friend.

"Oh you are not angry." Glinda said as she handed Elphie her hairbrush.

"No, I'm not, but why do you do that?" Elphie asked

"Because I can, and because I know it does not really bother you. And because you needed to know that you were ready to face Locian." Glinda said as Elphie brushed out her hair.

"How does Manif knowing the we were in here making out, have anything to do with Locian?" Elphie asked as she fastened the yellow clip onto Glinda's ponytail.

"Making up." Glinda corrected, trading places with Elphie.

"In that case we make up far more than we fight." Elphie said.

"All part of the master plan." Glinda giggled.

"But anyway, now you are settled, on and even field. Manif did not bat an eye at the making up remark, and you poked at each other. Normality and familiarity. " Glinda said.

"This is definently on the list. You are right, but it's on the list." Elphie shook her head.

"That's my girl, now let's go eat a good meal, have some good conversation take everything else as it comes." Glinda said as she pulled Elphie close to her.

"You know, if the boy does want you to go sailing with him, you have a ready excuse not to." Glinda smiled.

"That's true." Elphie said then Glinda burst into a fit of giggles.

As she always did, Elphie let the laughter run its course before she inquired. When Glinda got herself under control enough to talk, Elphie simply looked at her with an amused smile and an arched eyebrow.

"The lighter side of jealously. I'm helping my girlfriend find reasons to not go out on dates with boys." Glinda said giggling again.

"That does seem to be a healthy use of that emotion." Elphie smiled and nodded.

"And far more practical. Flying him out to the lake and dropping him in might cause people to become suspicious." Glinda said giggling again.

"And since I have the good fortune of having the affections of the only emerald skinned, raven-haired, stunningly beautiful girl on campus, practical may be the best way to go. Boys being constantly dropped into the lake, may raise eyebrows."

"Oh I don't know, with all of those sorcerers roaming around campus, some of them are bound to be the jealous types." Elphie chuckled.

"Sweet Oz but I love you." Glinda said.

"And I you, with all that I am." Elphie said and gave Glinda a very reassuring kiss to punctuate her words.

"Now, I have to go and get out of a date, so my girlfriend doesn't go all nuts." Elphie chuckled.

"She's the jealous type huh?" Glinda giggled as they walked towards the door.

"Apparently. I can keep her from dropping unsuspecting boys into the lake, but I am beginning to worry about my books and laboratory equipment." Elphie chuckled.

"Now why didn't I think of that." Glinda said.

"I wonder if the library would fit."

"And submerge our hidey-hole, that seems counter-productive." Elphie smiled.

"That's true. Making them disappear is easier."

"Easier, and much more irritating." Elphie laughed.

"Goody, so I have permission to make your books disappear when you spend too much time with them" Glinda wiggled happily.

"Wait… no. What happened here?" Elphie laughed and Glinda grinned and kissed her.

"I love this you know, the seemingly pointless banter and incessant giggling." Elphie sighed.

""Me too, I've missed it. And it's not pointless." Glinda said.

"That's why I said seemingly. It's comforting…normal and familiar and very us." Elphie said.

"I love us." Glinda smiled and gave Elphie a kiss.

"Well us should go, before us starts raising questions among the others." Elphie said.

"And at least one of us is starving. I've expended a lot of energy since that snack." Glinda giggled.

Elphie kissed Glinda very passionately and gazed into her eyes for a few moments.

"Just getting a good dose of us, before we blend into the sea of thems." Elphie smiled.

"See, I told you it works." Glinda laughed then returned the kiss tenfold.

"I'm dosed up, how about you?" Glinda sighed when they parted.

"I'm good." Elphie grinned.

"And us is even better."

Glinda nodded in agreement and opened the door. The smell of grilling steaks and fish, and the chatter and laughter of their friends filled the air and Glinda sighed happily

"Being in a sea of thems has its benefits too. The best of both worlds." She bubbled.

And Elphie surprised herself by agreeing.


	120. Chapter 120

"I have decided I can not do this." Elphie whispered in Glinda's ear as they started to walk down the stairs.

Glinda stopped before starting to descend.

"I realize my love that considering that you are dating me, no is not a word you say very often. But it is short and easy to say." Glinda whispered back, with a grin.

"Come on you two, dinner is ready and it smells wonderful." Loma called seeing Elphie and Glinda at the top of the stairs.

"Left back to the room, down to go to dinner, it's your call my love." Glinda murmured against Elphie's ear.

Elphie sighed but gave Glinda a small nudge indicating down the stairs and was rewarded with a big grin and a brief but very affectionate gaze.

As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs Glinda was ambushed by Loma and Delsa who were chattering happily about what they had done that afternoon. Manif saw Locian heading towards Elphie and casually swooped in to lead her off the kitchen saying something about testing the salad dressing.

"You need to try and relax green girl." Manif said with a quiet chuckle.

"You look like someone is out to get you."

"Someone is." Elphie said with no humor in her voice.

"This dressing is creamy, with herbs and spices, a family recipe. Is it okay for you? No water's in it."

Elphie took a bit on a spoon, tried it and nodded with a slight smile.

"It is delicious Manif."

"I'll talk to him for you."

"It's alright." Elphie sighed.

"If he just wants me to go on the sunset sail, Glinda pointed out I already have an out."

"That is what he wants." Manif confirmed.

"I know I am being absurd and paranoid and dif…"

"No you are not. Well, okay if you were going to say difficult I'll by that." Manif grinned.

"Elphaba, enjoy your dinner. I prepared the fish a special way, just for you. I can not stop you from being nervous, but I'll bet I can pester you so much that you forget that you are. Are you really going to make me do that?"

"You do that anyway, I do not make you." Elphie said.

"Well then we are set to go. Grab the salad dressing green girl, hungry people await." Manif said picking up two big bowls of salad.

Elphie looked at him and chuckled.

"Why are you like this?" She shook her head getting the two dressing containers off of the counter.

"Genetics, preference, convenience, amusement, who knows?" Manif laughed out loud and pushed the door to the kitchen open with his foot.

"You just reap the benefits."

"Is that what it is? It is almost indistinguishable from detriment." Elphie said and Manif gave her a wink.

"Well the salad dressing has Elphaba's seal of approval, so let's eat" Manif laughed and Elphie glared at him.

"It's about time!" Hyrut said

Manif put one bowl of salad at one end of the table and one at the other then did the same with the dressing. Then he sat Elphie between him and Caspon and across from Glinda, who smiled broadly. After a very friendly toast and a special cheer for Mama Miola, the loaded down platters started to be passed around and people loaded their plates with mashed potatoes, green beans, salad and freshly made biscuits. The steaks were thick and juicy and the fish light and flaky. Every thing was fresh, well seasoned and delicious.

As the friends ate, they told stories and jokes and toasted anything and everything. Even though Elphie was not overly distressed and was having a good time, Glinda could feel her nerves through the general buzz of general emotions every time Locian would glance her way. She could also feel his growing admiration and interest for Elphie and she reminded herself very sternly that there was no need to be jealous. To try and help keep Elphie from becoming too stirred up, every so often Glinda would catch her love's eye and jangle the charms on the bracelet that she had given her and Elphie would smile and relax slightly.

Dani caught this exchange and smiled inwardly. She had a great deal of respect and admiration for these two very different girls, both individually and as a couple. She knew that she was privy to something very special and felt lucky to be included. She smiled at Manif, who was telling really bad jokes and he blew her a kiss.

"Ah my bride to be." Manif said proudly.

"Shiz graduate, potions master, carpenter, and with a body that could stop time. And she is mine…all mine." Manif laughed like an insane man got up, went over to Dani and threw her over his shoulder.

"I knew I shouldn't have served string beans." Dani laughed.

"Now put me down you idiot."

Manif complied with a shrug and a grin.

"I can't help myself. Kiss me and I'll behave."

"Is there no there no other way." Dani smiled.

Manif leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Dani pondered briefly then kissed her fiancée on the cheek.

"I think I'd rather go down and watch the sunset sail." She chuckled.

Her response was met with hoots and chuckles from the table and signaled the official end of dinner.

Manif looked chagrined, but went back to his place.

Dani directed everyone to take their own plates and things to the kitchen. Those who did not help prepare dinner volunteered to help clean up and the others went to go get things ready for the lake.

Elphie thought that Locian had gone with the group to get things ready at the lake and was very startled when he addressed her from behind as she was removing platters from the table. She jumped and dropped what she had in her hands breaking one of the dishes and spilling the liquid inside on the floor.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Elphaba." Locian stammered.

"Here let me do that." He said as he crouched down to pick up the pieces of glass.

"I've got it Locian, really." Elphie said quietly, all sorts of emotions stirring up in her.

"What happened?" Dani said hurrying out of the kitchen with Glinda at her heels.

Glinda saw Elphie and Locian kneeling on the floor together and felt a surge of jealousy, a little panic and fear. I took her only a beat to realize that only the jealousy was hers.

"I startled Elphaba and she dropped the platters." Locian said in dismay.

"Well, no harm done, are you injured Elphaba?" Dani said kindly thinking as much of the liquid on the floor as the glass shards.

Elphie shook her head no and reluctantly took Locian's hand to help her up.

"Good, then why don't you get away from this wet mess and go get a broom and dustpan from the cleaning cupboard?" She said casually.

"I'll help." Glinda said coming over to Elphie.

Glinda dragged her still flustered girlfriend off towards the cleaning cupboard and when they were out of sight, she gently stoked her cheek.

"Are you alright?" Glinda smiled, already knowing the answer.

"Just peachy." Elphie responded.

"Settle down my love, no harm done, to the floor or you."

"I feel like a fool." Elphie sighed getting the broom.

"You always startle no big deal. And it is not like you haven't dropped or broken things before." Glinda grinned.

"That's helpful." Elphie said sarcastically.

"Just get this over with; you said you would talk to him, so go talk. Trust me when I tell you he is a nervous wreck. You will be putting us all out of our misery if you just see what he wants, tell him you are not interested and be done with it." Glinda grinned.

"Why do you think I can do this with any aplomb at all?" Elphie asked her nerves easing slightly

"Because you faced down Munchkin Ministers and Judges, not to mention your great grandfather, put an ambassador in his place and led a minor revolt with the APE mentors. A rather shy and gentlemanly 20 year old boy should be a piece of cake." Glinda said and gave Elphie a quick light kiss.

"Please never decide that you need to leave me. I am useless without you." Elphie smiled.

"Not useless, just… a little clueless sometimes. And don't go taking my insecurity; you have enough of your own." Glinda chuckled.

"Is everything okay?" Dani said quietly as she came back to the pantry.

Elphie startled again and stumbled a little. Glinda but her hand on her love's back to steady her then rubbed small circles to calm her.

"Locian thought you might be really hurt. I told him I'd check." Dani added.

"I'm fine." Elphie said

"Alright I am uninjured." She amended after Glinda looked at her in amusement.

"And getting ready to, as Glinda said, put everyone out of their misery and go talk to him."

"He feels terrible that he frightened you. But he will survive." Dani chuckled.

"Sweetheart, why don't you take the broom and dustpan, go out there and let him say what he wants to, and then you can respond. You won't twitch if your hands are busy." Glinda smiled.

Elphie looked at her warily, but Glinda simply held out the cleaning things, nodded and smiled.

Elphie took them with a heavy sigh and left quickly.

"She doesn't have much experience with shooting down potential suitors does she?" Dani said.

"None at all, but she will be fine. And so will I, after I chastise myself for being so jealous." Glinda smiled slightly.

"She adores you, you do know that right? I mean you two are not having issues." Dani said.

"Not only do I know that, I feel it all the time." Glinda said and smiled as she thought of Elphie giving her all of those incredible happy endings earlier in the day.

"And we are fine, the jealousy is my issue, and she is fully aware of it." She added.

"Well we all have our things." Dani said.

"Sometimes I think Manif might just love me a little too much." She added quietly.

Glinda waited for her friend to continue, but she did not seem inclined to, so Glinda filed that away for later.

"Well, shall we go continue in the kitchen where we can both do the dishes and discreetly eavesdrop on your girlfriend turning down a liaison with her wannabe suitor?" Dani chuckled.

"You have a sneaky side" Glinda giggled.

"I have six brothers, I learned very early how to gather ammunition…or evidence." Dani laughed.

X

Elphie scolded herself all the way back to the dining area. She saw Locian throwing the large shards of glass away and took a deep breath.

"Thank you for helping me clean up my mess, but I can take it from here." Elphie said quietly putting on her Colwen Grounds smile.

"Oh it is my pleasure, we klutzes have to stick together." Locian said with a smile.

Elphie had no idea what to do next, she was nervous and just wanted to flee to her room.

"_Just get this over with; you said you would talk to him, so go talk."_ She heard her Lyndie's soft reassuring voice in her head.

"Well, alright then." Elphie said as casually as she could while she swept up the small pieces of glass.

"Locian, you said you wished to speak with me. Now might be a good time." Elphie said trying to control the speed of her words.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me and a few others on one of the boats. Go sailing." Locian said looking into Elphie's eyes.

His gaze caught her off guard and she backed away slightly, feeling disoriented. She forced herself back into Colwen Grounds mode

"Locian, I do not go on or in the water, I am afraid going sailing is not possible." Elphie said with all of the confidence she could muster.

"Uh, well okay then. Are you going to watch? There are a few others who are not going to sail or swim. Maybe I could bring the chess board and keep you company. Do you play chess?" Locian said in a shy stammer.

"_What am I supposed to say? I can't do this. I don't want to do this." _Elphie thought frantically to herself.

Z

Glinda stood with Dani in the kitchen with tears streaming down her face. She could feel Elphie struggling and even though she knew that she just very confused and a little frantic as opposed to frightened and panicked, it was still killing her.

"I need to go help her." Glinda said miserably.

"Is she panicking?" Dani asked

"No, but she is feeling overwhelmed and out of her depth." Glinda said peeking through the slats.

"Glinda, I am going out on a limb here and giving you some unsolicited advice, in a very older sisterly fashion." Dani smiled turning the smaller younger girl around.

"Let her do this on her own."

"But…" Glinda sniffled.

"But is the vulgar term for your backside, my mother always said." Dani laughed.

"We can be out there to intervene in two seconds, you know that. Glinda, Elphaba is not your typical girl, granted. Green skin aside, she is insanely intelligent and difficult to get a handle on. But people are attracted to different things. If you fell for her, there is a good chance that there will be others. As long as your relationship with her is under wraps she will need to be able to handle these situations, just as you do. This is a safe situation for her to get her bearings. She knows your are nearby as are Manif and I, and I know that Locian will not push things too far. I am not telling you anything you don't already know. Dani said with a kind smile.

"No, you aren't. Glinda said miserably.

"And thank you. You are right."

Z

"I am learning how to play chess, but I do not know if I am going down to the lake. I have…" Elphie started after gathering her thoughts.

"Elphaba, I do not wish to appear boorish, but I think you are fascinating. You are so intelligent and easy to discuss things with and if I may be so bold, very attractive." Locian said in a rush of words.

Elphaba felt as though she was going to pass out.

"I am not asking you out Elphaba, I just would like to get to know you better. I've never met anyone like you. I'll be at Shiz in the fall, doing a visiting term. But if you would simply honor me with a game of chess now, I would be the happiest man in Oz." Locian finished looking expectantly at Elphie.

Elphie thought that all of this was insane. Playing a simple game of chess was one thing, but he found her attractive as well. If Dani and Glinda had not forewarned her of most of this, she knew she would have just shut down and fled, but she knew she had to do something. If for no other reason than to keep Glinda from feeling jealous.

"Locian, I have no idea how to respond to any of this, I am ill equipped to handle such things." Elphie said at last.

"Just consider my request, please. That's all I ask." Locian pleaded looking like a desperate little boy.

"Please just stop. I don't…I can't…I am just not able to accommodate you. I am sorry." Elphie said blushing and flustered.

"Alright cleaning crew, the boats are ready and so is the sun. Let's get this show on the water!" Manif said bursting into the house.

Locian whirled around at the interruption and when he turned back to plead his case again, Elphie was gone.

X

Glinda was momentarily distracted by Manif's booming entrance and when she looked through the slats again, Elphie was gone.

"I need to find her." Glinda said simply and left.

Dani nodded and put away the last of the plates.

As Glinda went upstairs she saw a confused and hurt Locian talking to Delsa. On the way back down, after seeing that Elphie was not in their room she saw Dani and Manif talking and getting ready to leave. Locian and Delsa were no where to be seen.

"She went out the back door." Manif said.

"There will be a space for you in the boat, come to the dock if you can."

Glinda smiled and nodded then headed out the door. She knew Elphie was not panicking, but she knew her love would be upset and in distress.

Elphie sat on one of the swings, wondering what had just happened. Many things confused her right now, one of which was the fact that she was not pacing, twitching and mumbling. Knowing that Glinda was bound to be along soon, Elphie just sat there on the swing, not moving and barely breathing, afraid of disturbing the relative calm that surrounded her at the moment.

"Okay, what is wrong with this picture." Glinda said out loud when she saw Elphie sitting quietly on the swing. She was not pacing or twitching and she was not overly distressed or upset, in fact she was surprising calm.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda said when she got within earshot.

"What took you so long?" Elphie smiled.

"I didn't see you leave. I checked our room first." Glinda smiled as she expertly positioned herself on Elphie's lap facing her with her legs stretched out behind.

"It's okay, everyone is at the lake. Glinda grinned.

"Too much?" she added

"No, It's fine. Since you were listening and feeling, would you please tell me what I just did?" Elphie said as she put her arms around Glinda's waist.

"You just gave your first potential suitor the brush off." Glinda grinned.

She was elated that Elphie was not freaking out about this.

"First?" Elphie said with dread in her voice.

"Don't dwell on that sweetheart." Glinda said and gave her love a reassuring kiss.

"And it was not bad for a debut attempt. A little awkward and clumsy, but then again all brush-offs are to some extent. It was lacking confidence but defiantly showed some style and definite potential. I give it 6." Glinda said with a light giggle.

Elphie arched her eyebrows.

"On a scale of one to ten. Dives, tumbles and other such competitive activities are rated in this fashion." Glinda clarified.

"But the scale is useful for other things as well."

Elphie sighed and put her head on Glinda's shoulder and tightened her grip. Glinda took one hand off of the rope and stroked Elphie's hair.

"I hurt his feelings. He was nice and sincere and I hurt his feelings."

"Unfortunately that is inevitable my love. He will survive. Others have… I have." Glinda grinned.

Elphie looked up into bright blue laughing eyes.

"Someone denied you a date?" Elphie said incredulously.

"Two different someones actually." Glinda laughed.

"I was fourteen, and very full of myself. There was a boy, who had been the escort of a school friend of mine that I thought I would like. There was a dance coming up and I flirted shamelessly." Glinda giggled.

"I sent emissaries to find out if he liked me, I wore dresses to accentuate my newly developed bosom, laughed at every joke and hung on his every word. I thought he was the end all be all of boydom."

"You little hussy." Elphie smiled.

"I was a mess. Three days before the dance he approached me, I thought he was going to ask me finally. Instead he told me I was pretty and all, but I wasn't his type and to please stop flirting with him because he liked someone else. I cried for days, my adolescent heart broken." Glinda laughed.

"Goodness!" Elphie said.

"Oh I had people to console me, and I found out a week or so later that the girl he liked was only using him because his family had a cabin on Lake Chorge." Glinda chuckled.

"I'm glad you survived." Elphie said

"What about the other."

"When you are older my love, I'll tell you that when you are older." Glinda grinned then kissed a surprised Elphie deeply.

"I am proud of you Elphie, I really am." Glinda said after Elphie let herself be held for a time.

"I wish I was, I feel badly. I liked talking to him and chess would have been fun. But I can not handle know how he thinks about me." Elphie said.

"Yeah, I have a hard time with that too. Legs still okay?" Glinda chuckled.

" They are fine and I know you do my precious. But rest assured you are my only love. And it felt right, not easy, but right, at least after the fact." Elphie smiled.

"I will learn to play chess if it will help." Glinda offered.

"That is unnecessary, besides I know how you play games and ticklechess or Lyndiechess might be a little difficult." Elphie smiled.

"Oooooh naked ticklechess, what fun." Glinda giggled.

"Great, one of these days I will learn to just quit while I am ahead." Elphie smiled.

"I am embarrassed to see him Lyndie." Elphie said after the giggles subsided

"Just act normally my love. His friends will console him, and Manif will speak to him I am certain. It's fine. But if you want to stay here, or go upstairs, we can."

"Absolutely not, I want to go on the sail…even though the sunset has already occurred." Elphie said sincerely.

"I would like that, but only if you come down to watch. Please." Glinda said with a very tiny pout.

"Alright." Elphie smiled then kissed the pout.

"Goody!" Glinda bubbled, but didn't wiggle since she was still on Elphie's lap.

"But first swing."

"Excuse me?" Elphie said.

"Push off with your legs and let's get this thing going. Minka and I used to swing like this. And Jilla and Pajul enjoy it too." Glinda said.

Elphie shrugged and with some effort they got the swing moving. When they were going, Glinda leaned into Elphie and kissed her hard as they went back then pulled Elphie to her as they moved forward, indicating that Elphie should reciprocate. After a few more passes the got into a rhythm. Elphie explored Glinda's mouth with her tongue as they sailed forward, and relinquished control as they started to go back savoring the feel of Glinda's excitement at this new game. For a time they kissed and explored, trading off every few seconds as the swing moved. All the while they were trying to keep the swing moving and hold on. There were lots of giggles and happy sighs from Glinda and some hearty chuckles from Elphie interspersed with the interesting kisses.

X

"She told you she wasn't interested in you?"" Delsa asked as she walked with her very sad friend down to the lake.

"Not in those words, but that is what she meant." Locian sighed.

"I don't know what I did wrong."

"She just doesn't know what she is missing out on. And I'm sure she doesn't have men beating down her door. I mean Locian she is green." Delsa said.

"She is wonderful. But I will respect her wishes." The miserable man sighed.

"Oh don't give up hope yet. I feel a girl talk session coming on. Maybe her roommate knows something." Delsa said.

"Maybe, but I think I'll just wait. Maybe come fall she will change her mind." Locian said.

"Maybe." Delsa smiled.

"_But considering those rumors that I heard, it might be good to see what does interest her."_ She added to herself.

Z

"That was fun Elphie, It gives a whole new meaning to playing on the swings." Glinda giggled as they walked down to the lake.

"So now am I a swinger?" Elphie grinned.

"No, but this might move you just a tiny hair closer." Glinda laughed.

"But you are adorable and I love you with all of my heart. Are you positive you want to do this?"

"I want you to go out on the boat, you love to sail. And look, Dani is sitting there; I'll be fine. And I love you too."

Elphie settled in with Dani and Glinda went down to the dock. Elphie watched her skip then run then skip and wiggle her way down, feeling a pleasant flutter in her stomach. Dani filled Elphie in on her turning Locian down being the talk of the lake and how Loma supplied the visiting students with the water allergy excuse. They talked about that for awhile, and then Dani talked to Elphie a little about how she had tried to get on the boat but couldn't. Elphie in an effort to help, shared her fear about her upcoming eye exam and they talked together casually and comfortably.

Glinda had a wonderful time out on the boat, as did everyone else. There was a bright moon sparkling off of the water. The four sailboats went around the lake slowly allowing people to talk between them. Every so often one would go back to the dock and a young couple would disembark and head towards the house. Loma and Hyrut were one of them. There was a lot of talk about Elphie and Locian, but in their small circle of friends, no one thought a thing of it because they all were aware that Elphie was allergic to water.

The sail was cut short when clouds started rolling in, covering the moon and threatening rain. Elphie grabbed some of the things that were scattered about the seating area and headed quickly for the house, just in case. Glinda saw her leave in the dim light and breathed a sigh of relief. About half an hour after everyone was back in the house a light rain started.

X

The house was a buzz with activity since everyone was there because of the rain. Manif made mountains of popped corn and cracked open an ale keg, wine bottles and other beverages. There was music on the victrola and lots of warmth. There were small groups playing cards or board games, pairs playing chess and checkers. There were couples curled together in dark corners or dancing. Beliea and Gotero grounded themselves to a time out corner because both rooms upstairs had stockings on the door. Locian was playing cards and Elphie was in the kitchen with a couple of others for a cooking lesson of sorts. Dani was revealing the secret to Mama Miola's famous brownies and Elphie thought knowing how to make them would be a nice surprise for Glinda one day. Glinda had been coaxed into her room for the girl talk session, complete with two big bowls of popped corn, wine and ale.

For awhile the young sorceresses ate their snack, tried to see who could cast the silliest spell and talked about boys. Glinda nursed a glass of wine, but the others were drinking more. Soon the talk turned to dates and sexual experiences. Midway through this conversation Loma appeared and was bombarded with requests for details when it was discovered that she and Hyrut had been in one of the stocking on the doorknob rooms and when she said she thought that Hyrut was going to propose over the summer. Glinda squealed with delight and hugged her friend warmly, overtaken by all the excitement in the room. It wasn't to long before Beliea showed up and all of the girls except Elphaba and Dani were in he buffered room.

"Should we go get Elphaba?" Beliea asked after she had been filled in on what she had missed.

"She is down in that library like area playing some game and talking about trees or something with Hyrut, Dani and Quowen."

Glinda walked out the door and looked over the railing. She saw Elphie engaged in learning to play what looked like Mankala. Dani saw Glinda and gave Elphie a gentle poke and pointed up. Glinda smiled and jangled the charm bracelet. Elphie responded with a smile as she pointed to the game board and Glinda could feel her interest in the new game and her ease. That was all Glinda needed.

"Nah, She'll have more fun playing with stones and talking about tress." Glinda said honestly as she came back in the room.

"She really isn't very social with people she doesn't know very well." Loma said moving from the sofa to the floor.

"That's true. It took her a long while to relax around me when I started dating Gotero, but I must admit, once she does, its fun."

"Yeah she will sing bawdy pub songs, but usually only if Manif asks her nicely." Loma giggled.

"She likes Manif?" Delsa asked.

"Oh sure." Beliea chuckled.

"You should see them jab at one another. She usually comes out on top too."

"And Dani doesn't mind?" Zimol, one of the visiting students asked.

"Elphaba and Manif are best friends." Glinda clarified.

"I thought you were her best friend." Delsa said.

"I am. Manif comes in second." Glinda smiled.

"So Glinda, your roomie really broke Locian's heart." Delsa said.

"Neither one of them have dated this year. Glinda even turned down Manif, many times."

"Manif asked you out and you are friends now." Kiloah, another visiting student asked.

"Yep. And I'm glad, he and Dani are good together." Glinda said hoping the conversation stayed away from Elphie.

"And Glinda is still free to look for Mr. Right, if she ever will." Loma said.

"Did Elphaba say anything to you about Locian?" Delsa asked.

"She said that she liked talking to him, but I know she is uncomfortable with too much attention and the kind of attention he was giving her even more so. She is a very reserved and private girl." Glinda said hoping it would end there.

"Well I keep trying to fix Glinda up, but she is stubborn. Maybe if we get Elphaba to go out on a date, she will too." Loma pondered.

"Loma, really." Beliea said.

"Why is it so important to you that Glinda, Elphaba or anyone else hook themselves up with a boy?"

"Well, it's nice…and fun." Loma grinned mischievously.

"Don't you have fun with Gotero, you two were fixed up."

"That's different, I asked someone to introduce me to him, just like Glinda gave a little push so Manif would ask Dani out, they were already interested in one another." Beliea responded.

Soon the group of eight girls, who were spread out all over the room drinking ale and wine were talking about blind dates, fix-ups, flings and boys they couldn't get.

"Glinda, there is a rumor going around that you are having a fling with Elphaba." Delsa said casually after one of the other girls mentioned that her cousin had done that with her college roommate.

"Excuse me?" Glinda said in surprise choking on a sip of wine.

"An experimental sexual fling with your roommate." Delsa said.

"My cousin said it happens frequently at University." The visiting student said.

"Well, I assure you I am not having an experimental sexual fling with Elphaba." Glinda said in all honesty knowing that what her and Elphie had was not a mere fling.

Then she glared hard at Loma.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I didn't say a word, I told you that people were talking." Loma said.

"People have way to much time on their hands." Glinda snapped.

"Alright ladies, settle down. Rumors are rumors. And if you would like to hear some I can tell you what I've heard about the visiting sorceresses." Delsa bristled but got the idea.

"I apologize Glinda, I just wanted to find a reason why Elphaba would turn down a great guy like Locian." Delsa said.

"Apology accepted." Glinda said.

"Wait a minute, you like him." She said after a pause.

"No I don't." Delsa said a little too quickly.

"She's an empath Delsa." Loma said.

"Alright I do, but I quit trying, because he doesn't even know I'm alive, like that." Delsa confessed.

"So you are trying to help him find someone?" Kiloah said confused.

"Not really, but he is so interested in Elphaba…I don't know. I figured a shy girl like her wouldn't want to date someone they just met, and who was leaving, but he might notice me for helping him try."

"Ladies, we need a plan… a get Locian to notice Delsa plan." Loma said.

Glinda heaved a large sigh of relief that the focus of the conversation had shifted. She wasn't happy about the rumors, but glad that Loma wasn't spreading them. She also wasn't sure that this was all over with Locian, but it was for now.

Z

After a long giggle-filled planning session where Delsa received lots of very good and a little dubious advice on how to win Locian's heart, the girls joined every one else. Glinda took Manif aside to tell him something to tell Locian, man-to-man and he agreed with a grin.

While they ate brownies, listened to the rain on the roof and told scary stories, the couples cuddled and the singles sat in small clumps for protection from the imaginary things in the stories. Elphie even surprised everyone, including Glinda by telling a story about a girl lost in a spooky forest. It was very late when everyone finally found their way to bed.

Glinda and Elphie told each other about their evenings while they got ready for bed. Elphie was not pleased about the rumors or that Glinda had been put on the spot, but Glinda reassured her that it was all right. Elphie was very relieved that Delsa was actually interested in Locian. Glinda was very happy that Elphie had so much fun learning new games. Soon they were snuggled in bed going over the events of their long and varied day, talking about the next few days and their break in Frottica, listening to the rain on the balcony window, and kissing whenever their lips felt the need.


	121. Chapter 121

"Elphie are you alright?" Glinda said running into the doors of Crage Hall about five seconds behind her love.

"I believe so, at the very least I fared better than the two of you." Elphie chuckled looking at her drenched to the skin girlfriend and best friend.

"We are very lucky we made it off that stretch of dirt road when we did." Manif said.

"Dani and I have been trapped at the cabin before by impassable muddy roads."

"I know I breathed a sigh of relief when we hit the cobblestones." Glinda smiled.

"Thank you for bringing in our things Manif, but I could have managed." Elphie said.

"In this torrential downpour, no way green girl. Remarkable cloak or not, you needed to just get you in."

"Well thank you anyway." Elphie smiled.

"You best get out of those wet clothes and into a hot tub Glinda, before you catch cold." Manif grinned.

"You too, you are just as much of a drowned rat as I am." Glinda chuckled.

"I fully intend to after I drop off the carriage and make sure the others got in. If I look pathetic enough I may be able to get Dani to join me." Manif chuckled slyly and winked at Elphie.

"Manif!" Elphie admonished.

"What? It saves water." He responded.

"Lunch before you two leave tomorrow?" Manif asked before Elphie could respond.

"Tyuron's at noon." Glinda confirmed.

"See you then." Manif said as he squared his shoulders and ran out into the downpour.

"I can't remember ever seeing a rain like this." Glinda said as they walked up to their room.

"Me either." Elphie responded.

"Are you sure you are not burned Elphie?" Glinda asked again as she opened their door.

"I will check my leg, I got a little splash from a puddle I could not avoid, but I think I am fine. You however need to strip off those wet clothes."

"Oooooh, okay!" Glinda wiggled happily.

"But first your leg."

"We can do these things simultaneously." Elphie said reasonably as she unfastened Glinda's sodden sundress with her still gloved hands.

"Fine, but we tend to you first." Glinda said as she went into the bathroom.

"If I need tending to, agreed." Elphie said as she carefully removed her cloak.

As Glinda removed the rest of her clothes she watched Elphie sit in her chair and with her gloves still on and remove her wet boots. She put on her robe, dried off her hair then went out into the room as Elphie was removing her stockings.

"Elphie, these are damp…and look at your legs." Glinda gasped.

"Lyndie, this is nothing, trust me. No worse than the sting from tears." Elphie said looking at the faint red splotches on her legs around where the top of her boots hit.

Glinda knelt on the floor with the bottle of aloe oil and gently put some on Elphie's legs.

"Lyndie, look at me." Elphie said and Glinda looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"I am fine. You have seen worse." Elphie said.

"I know, but…"

"Listen to me, I never ever would have ventured out into a rain like this before. That cloak protected me Glinda. It was an amazing feeling to feel rain pound down on me. This was just a little fluke from a puddle; it's nothing considering the rain. I am fine."

"Elphie I know that, I do." Glinda said a little testily and got up.

"You have had your whole life to cope with this. I have had not even a year. Seeing you burned from water is never a fluke for me. So if I want to fuss over you, or be obsessively overprotective, damn it you are going to let me!" Glinda said angrily standing straight with her hands on her hips and fire in her blue eyes.

Elphie was a little stunned at the outburst, but sprang up from the chair and gathered Glinda into her arms. Glinda fought her for a second, then curled into her chest.

"I can't lose you Elphie, I can't, I just can't. I would never survive. I can't go through it again." Glinda said as she started to sob.

Elphie held her shaking love tightly realizing that two things were going on here, they were interrelated but both needed to be dealt with. Elphie held her and stroked her hair until her tears had run their course. When she was calm, Elphie guided her to the bed and they sat down. Glinda immediately snuggled close.

"You are not going to lose me, my precious. Not to a rainstorm, or to my studies, books, shy suitors, any suitors or even to my reclusive and private nature." Elphie said, as she stroked Glinda's cheek.

"And I am sorry I diminished your concerns. I assumed you were becoming as accustomed dealing with it as I am."

"I will never fully accustom myself to this Elphie, how can I? But it is a fact of our lives and you can be as dismissive as you want, if I can be as overprotective as I want." Glinda smiled slightly.

"Deal, for now. But if we need to talk about this again we will." Elphie said and kissed the top of the blonde head on her shoulder.

"Double deal." Glinda said and searched out a proper kiss.

"Are you feeling better Lyndie?" Elphie asked after they parted.

"I know seeing me hurt like that frightens you and on top of the crowd in the carriage and the hectic morning…"

"And going to Tenniken tomorrow." Glinda added.

"I was wondering that. Your fear of losing me does seem to be exacerbated at times like this." Elphie said gently.

"I know. And that may have contributed to my tantrum." Glinda sighed

"Not a tantrum. You were just expressing yourself with clarity and purpose. Elphie smiled.

"I like you." Glinda smiled.

"Run me a bath?"

"Of course my sweet, purple bottle?" Elphie said.

"Lots and lots." Glinda grinned.

X

Glinda was soaking in a very steamy tub and Elphie was sitting on a stool next to her.

"Do you think Manif talked Dani into taking a bath with him?" Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie!" Elphie chuckled.

"I have never given it another thought. And why are you?"

"I was just teasing. Do you remember this morning, when some of the guys were trying to get the tops up and get tarps on the carriages, and they all slipped in the mud?" Glinda asked out of nowhere.

"Is that what happened? I saw them washing off in the rain." Elphie replied.

"Oh it was a mess, they got into a wrestling match, sliding around, laughing. Some others even joined them. Minka and I did that once, played in the mud. We ran and slid in it, and made mud pies."

"Mud pies?"

"Yeah, it's fun. You get pie tins and fill them with mud, then turn them over, plop them down and decorate them."

"With more mud?"

"Of course, and flower petals, twigs and sprinkles." Glinda giggled.

"Sprinkles?" Elphie said feeling like a parrot.

"We stole them from the kitchen, along with the tins, spatulas, spoons and other necessities." Glinda explained with a big grin.

"And you survived Cook?" Elphie asked with a chuckle.

"We were at Minka's house, and barely." Glinda laughed and got up out of the tub.

Elphie was waiting with a fluffy towel and a kiss.

"It's hard to believe it is just now lunch time." Glinda said as she dried her hair.

"We did get up and out fairly quickly, considering. I felt sorry for the people in the other carriages though." Elphie said.

"Oh they rigged the tarps well enough, and besides some of them looked like they were having fun." Glinda said handing Elphie her brush.

"And we did manage to crowd more people into our enclosed one." Elphie said.

" Yeah, All those emotions were a little much, but I liked being all squished up against you. It was like snuggling in public." Glinda giggled.

"True. And the only thing that kept me from passing out was the fact that the wall was on my other side." Elphie grinned.

"It reminded me of field trips at school, everyone all crammed together in a large carriage. Minka and I always saw that we ended up together. Those were fun. We were all rumpled when we got out, but it was worth it for some giggle time with no stern voice saying, "Miss Lintay, Miss Upland, would you please tell the class what is so funny about decimal points."" Glinda said in a high pitched nasal voice then laughed at the memory.

Elphie finished brushing Glinda's hair then Glinda put it in a damp ponytail and got dressed as she related more Glinda/Minka giggle moments.

"Ready for lunch?" Glinda asked as she put more oil on Elphie's legs after she was dressed.

"I am still recovering from breakfast, if that is what that was." Elphie chuckled and kissed Glinda's forehead.

"Thank you my sweet, that feels good." She said and Glinda smiled and went to get Elphie some fresh stockings.

They both knew it was unnecessary from a medical standpoint but very necessary from an emotional one.

"It was a bit of a free for all, and since it was supposed to be lunch, quite interesting. But you had fruit."

"Yes I did. And no one seemed to mind left over steak, fish, or anything else for that matter. But Lyndie cold steak and bread for breakfast?"

"Hey you eat omelets with minnows in them." Glinda said making a face.

"True. Well at least nothing went to waste and we cleaned up fairly quickly." Elphie responded.

"And it was very nice of Locian to offer you the last of the vegetable spread. And apologizing to him for your abrupt exit last night, while still holding your ground on not going out with him, was a good thing Elphie, and you did it gracefully." Glinda said.

"I felt badly that I just walked out. I'm glad I did well, since I really did not have time to think about it." Elphie said.

"That is when you tend to do your best my love." Glinda smiled and gave her a kiss.

They chatted a little more about the rather frenzied morning trying to get everything ready to leave the cabin on such short notice as the walked down to the café.

"It's been forever since we've eaten inside here." Glinda commented as they took their trays to a table by the window.

"That's true, it hasn't been very rainy this summer. But it is certainly making up for it now." Elphie said.

"No kidding, it's still coming down in buckets." Glinda said as she looked out of the window.

"And we are in here safe and dry." Elphie said to snap her out of her on coming fret.

"Yes we are. Elphie did I ever tell you about when Minka and I raided Cook's icebox for leftovers?"

"No, And I can not wait to hear it." Elphie smiled knowing Glinda was somehow preparing herself to go to her friend's gravesite by telling these stories.

"It was our last sleepover together, after a party my parents had." Glinda started with a smile.

As they ate their lunch Glinda told Elphie about that sleepover and the tummy aches they both had from eating all the rich leftovers from the party. Elphie listened attentively, ready for any mood that might emerge. She was glad to be able to focus on Glinda, because her own emotions were a little stirred up.

"I started thinking about Minka a lot today, especially in the carriage. But they were good memories. And it helped that I was plastered against you." Glinda giggled as they walked back up to the room.

"I am glad they are good memories." Elphie replied as she opened the door.

"I'm glad I can tell you about them without…hey, a letter." Glinda said as they walked in.

"From Jilla."

"Well your mother did warn you." Elphie smiled.

Glinda huffed at her love, led her to her comfy chair and gave her a gentle shove down, then she settled onto her lap.

"Be nice." Glinda grinned.

"Why start now?" Elphie replied and shifted around so they were both comfortable.

Glinda gave Elphie a fierce kiss, took a deep breath and tore open the envelope. Then she snuggled into Elphie's arms and read out loud.

"_My dear Cousin,_

_I know I should have written you before now, and I am honestly not sure why I didn't. I have been talking with my mother and a lot with Pajul about what happened and the situation in general. I wish I could say that my feelings have changed, but they have not. Except for the fact that now that I have had some time to think I realize that I am in the minority. _

_I have been looking forward to your eighteenth birthday for a long time and I even have a great gift spell worked out. I do not want to spoil this festive time in any way for you. I am told that you are more open as a couple in Frottica than you are allowed to be at Shiz. Since Elphaba will be meeting the entire family, I want to support you and be there for you. I will try my best to be what you need me to be, your older cousin who loves you. If I find myself unable to do so in an appropriate manner, I will remove myself from the situation. I wish I could be as accepting as everyone else is, but I can't, yet anyway. I'm sorry. _

_I was also told that it is up to you whether or not Pajul and I stay at the Manor or at the Inn with the relatives. I understand and will respect your decision whatever it is, but hope that you will at least talk with me first. I am very sorry about my misguided actions when I was at Shiz and hope that one day I will be able to make amends. I am trying Galinda, I truly am._

_Your loving Cousin."_

Glinda sighed and Elphie gave her a very light kiss.

"Well at least she wants to try. I wish I understood her Elphie, I used to think I did, but maybe not."

"And I am betting she wishes she understood you too." Elphie smiled.

"You'd win that bet." Glinda said and laid her head on Elphie's shoulder.

Glinda sat quietly for a time then she kissed Elphie and got up.

"Okay, this is not the crisis it could be, so we can add it to the train talk list." Glinda said.

"Alright my precious. I am proud of you. I know it has to be very hard on you to have your relationship with your cousin so strained." Elphie said as she got up and hugged Glinda and gave her a kiss.

"It is, but it is salvageable. And I will not let anything dampen my birthday party." Glinda grinned and returned the kiss.

"That's my little socialite." Elphie smiled.

Glinda danced Elphie around the room for a bit then stopped short.

"Oh my Oz where is my head? I need to get our things ready to go." Glinda said quickly.

"Lyndie, we have the rest of the day and tomorrow morning." Elphie laughed.

"I know that's not a lot of time. I'll have to focus. We will be gone a month." Glinda said and put herself back into Elphie's arms.

"A whole month Elphie, where we can be us all of the time." Glinda sighed happily.

"Well not all of the time, we do have separate rooms, and I will be hiding quite a bit." Elphie grinned.

"It will all work out my love; my things, your things, our things." Glinda said.

"That is quite a few things." Elphie said.

"But I know it will be alright. I will be with you. And you love me too much to let me suffer too long. Besides this is on the list, so we will cover all of my insecurities then." She added with a grin.

Elphie managed to convince Glinda that another half an hour or so of dancing and talking would not throw them in panic packing mode. Her instincts told her that her sensitive love was more nervous about going to Tenniken than she was letting on right now, and wanted to do whatever was needed to help Glinda feel secure. With some upbeat music on Glinda and Elphie danced haphazardly around their room, spinning and combining dance steps. They ended with their waltz and a long, slow kiss.

"You were right, this was a necessary precursor to packing."

"I'm learning. Home to Shiz, motivation to pack more quickly. Shiz to home, motivation to slow things down." Elphie laughed.

"You think you're so clever." Glinda grinned.

"I have been told as much any way." Elphie smiled back.

"Hmmm. Well why don't you find something for your clever self to do and sit over there." Glinda chuckled pointing to the comfy chairs.

"Does that mean you do not want my help?"

"Of course I want your help sweetheart. Your comments are always welcome." Glinda grinned and gave Elphie a kiss.

"And largely ignored." Elphie chuckled.

"But alright. I wanted to write in my journal a little anyway. It's been awhile and I can sort through my thoughts while you sort through my things." Elphie smiled.

Glinda gazed into her love's eyes and tuned into her. She felt no distress. Elphie smiled back at her, knowing full well what she was doing.

"Okay?" Elphie inquired.

"I think that is a fine idea my love. And I even think there is time for one more dance." Glinda grinned and pulled Elphie close to her.

X

Elphie had gotten all of their luggage down from the wardrobes and from the storage closet down the hall. Now she was sitting in her chair, a gift from her love's parents holding the journal she was given to help her sort through emotions too tumultuous or painful to voice or too good to fully understand and appreciate. As she always did before she wrote in this precious book, she read Gwenot's inscription.

"_A private person needs a private refuge, let this be yours. Be open and honest with yourself my darling, it is safe here._

_And keep in your mind, when you struggle with painful, confusing and tumultuous thoughts and emotions:_

_You are wanted, you are needed, you are cherished and you are loved."_

She opened up her mind and let her thoughts ramble. Even though she was not brave enough to read back over the things she had written, she knew what they were; her feelings about being raped and all the issues surrounding it that had led to her getting this journal. The exercises, coping with Glinda's family, the ball, their first kiss, the oil bath. Her first experience with what Glinda called hanky panky and getting sick because of it, leaving Glinda and learning of her fathers writings, Glinda being so very ill, making love for the first time, going on dates. Colwen Grounds and her family, Frottica and her other family, learning she was a witch, becoming Top student, Dani and Manif and the rest of what Glinda called their gang and all the things she did with them. Learning to give and more importantly to receive, learning to laugh and cry, how to love and be loved, learning how to process emotions and express them. All of that and more were safely locked away in these pages. Virtually her entire life since she was raped, since her life had changed forever was in here in the form of incoherent ramblings, passages that were smeared because she had shed tears on them, words that were forced and ones that flowed. There was the good and the better, the bad and the worse. One day she knew she would read it, but she knew what it was. Even she knew that she had come a very long way since those tentative first words written on the first page. It had helped her discover herself, her worth. It helped her understand the words in the inscription: "_You are wanted, you are needed, you are cherished and you are loved." _ And was one of the things that allowed her to believe them.

She jumped and dropped the journal when she heard Glinda's voice and saw her kneeling on the floor beside the chair.

"My love, are you alright? I've been talking to you and you were not here. Where were you?" Glinda said gently as she picked up Elphie's things.

"Everywhere. I was everywhere and ended up where I know I deserve to be." Elphie said as her musings coalesced in her head.

Elphie stood up and pulled Glinda up and looked intensely into her eyes.

"And where is that sweetheart?" Glinda asked wondering what had gone on in her love's complicated mind.

Elphie ran her fingers along Glinda's cheekbones and her jaw line, lightly brushing her lips against the soft pink ones in front of her.

"With you. Wherever those journeys took me, no matter what I endured in there, I ended up here. All of my journeys in that book and outside of it, no matter how convoluted and confusing, no matter how hard or painful, or even too good to comprehend have ended here, and I know they always will."

Elphie once again brushed her lips against Glinda's, teasing them for a bit before engaging them. She sought access and slowly deepened the kiss pulling back every so often to tease before continuing on. Time slowed as the kiss quickened and took on a life of its own.

"I'm sorry I took you from your packing." Elphie said breathlessly when she finally ended the kiss as slowly as she had started it.

"As you said there is plenty of time for packing. A welcome home from obviously profound wandering takes precedent." Glinda smiled and stroked Elphie's cheek.

"Welcome back my love. I'm glad you…" She added right before her mouth was rendered incapable of speech.

"You didn't finish your thought." Elphie smiled when she finally released Glinda's lips.

"It is impolite to talk while being kissed." Glinda grinned.

"I'll remember that." Elphie replied with a twinkle in her eye.

X

Glinda looked away once again from her neatly organized piles of items to be packed and over to Elphie. She had been sitting there writing in her journal and wandering in her head for hours. She would alternate between twirling her pen in her fingers and playing with the temple bar of her glasses. With the exception of wandering over to put on another recording and to steal a kiss, Glinda had given Elphie her alone time. It had been a long while since Elphie had had any and Glinda knew that between the hectic previous week, the cabin and the upcoming party she needed it.

Unfortunately Elphie alone time meant Glinda alone time and as much as she tried to focus on the task at hand and the music and her beautiful emerald skinned girlfriend sitting by the window, she was getting more nervous about the trip to Tenniken.

"You're not planning on taking all of that stuff are you?' Elphie said quietly as she saw her love staring at the things on the beds.

"That was the plan, but it may be a bit much." Glinda chuckled.

"Let me finish up and I'll help." Elphie smiled.

"No need to threaten me Elphaba, I'll weed through it on my own. You just take your alone time." Glinda smiled.

"I have had sufficient alone time for now, I'll finish here and then sit here and offer my advice and opinions." Elphie grinned.

"In other words you are going to pester me."

"Interpret it as you will my sweet." Elphie replied looking back down at her journal.

Glinda grinned and went back to her folding, feeling a little better just from that brief exchange. Elphie thought about her recent entry. The varied emotions about the demonstration project, that frightening love making session, talking with Motzia, working on the spell for Glinda's birthday, her recent flashback and confession to Manif, Glinda's bout with sexual frustration and finding out that a man was interested in her. Then she started to write.

"_Good, bad…sometimes at the same time. Frightening, terrifying or comforting. Just like before no matter where all of those emotions took me I ended up here. I am a very different person now, I no longer have to affect emotion, hide it or fear it. I still do though, by habit or necessity? I don't know. But I do it less. _

"_I have not changed in some ways though. I am still a private person, reserved. I still do not like large groups and am uncomfortable with new people. I am not very trusting and don't seem to understand some forms of social interaction. But I think that is okay. There are people now who understand and honor this so I can be who I am, but not be hampered by it. I have the freedom to try and the option to retreat if I choose. The freedom to be able not to participate, to know that I will be loved and supported even if I do not, gives me the courage to try. Is that odd or normal? And does it even matter? Those two things blur frequently and I think that is okay too."_

Elphie closed her journal and took off her glasses. Glinda had her back turned doing something with the things that were piled on Elphie's bed. She walked over and put her arms around her love's waist.

"I am ready to help you now." She murmured into Glinda's ear.

"Then return to your chair." Glinda murmured back with a big grin.

"Uh-uh" Elphie said and nibbled.

"You do not say uh-uh." Glinda giggled at the feel of Elphie's tongue and lips on her neck.

"It seemed appropriate here." Elphie chuckled.

"What has gotten into you?" Glinda said leaning back into Elphie.

"Just an acknowledgement that you gave me alone time I very much needed. " Elphie said.

"And to let you know that all of my things are safely put away for now, I'll tell you all about my musings and my uncharacteristic display earlier on the train trip to Frottica. I am at your disposal, fully and completely." She added in a soft affectionate voice.

Glinda turned in Elphie's arms and smiled.

"I want to at least get our basic things packed up before dinner, which if my tummy clock is any indication is soon."

Elphie leaned down and put her ear to Glinda's stomach and chuckled.

"Very accurate. How can I assist?"

"Why don't you gather the books and other things you want in your carry on bag, and do not forget the paper work for the bank." Glinda said.

"A harmless, but necessary task that occupies my thoughts and hands and keeps me in your sight but out of your hair. Nice choice." Elphie chuckled.

"Thank you, I thought so." Glinda giggled and gave Elphie a playful and affectionate kiss.

"I love you, you know." She added.

"I know, and I feel a great deal of affection for you." Elphie grinned.

"Mean green thing." Glinda giggled.

"And proud of it." Elphie chuckled and gave Glinda a kiss.

Glinda smiled and gave Elphie a shove in the direction of her desk.

"That is not very ladylike." Elphie said.

"Fine." Glinda huffed and pulled Elphie back.

"Miss Thropp would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to your desk." Glinda said trying her very best not to wiggle or giggle.

"I would be delighted Miss Upland." Elphie said and took Glinda's proffered arm.

"Here we are. I enjoyed myself immensely." Glinda smiled broadly after taking five steps.

"Thank you Miss Upland, it was a very pleasant experience." Elphie said seriously.

Glinda took Elphie's hand and kissed it lightly.

"I hope you will allow me to escort you again in the future." Glinda said her glee ready to break free at any moment.

"I would consider it a privilege. Perhaps dinner later?" Elphie said, loving this little game.

"Dinner is a lovely idea. I will return for you then. Have a pleasant evening Miss Thropp." Glinda said as a wiggle escaped her control.

"You as well Miss Upland, I shall anxiously await your return." Elphie said.

"I love rainy day silliness, silliness on a rainy day I love!" Glinda sing-songed as she twirled her way back over to the beds then collapsed onto Elphie's with a massive giggle fit. Elphie sat at her desk and chuckled as she watched Glinda lying among the luggage, laughing until tears were running down her face. Before too long Glinda was back at folding undergarments and nightdresses, an occasional giggle sneaking through and Elphie was gathering the things she needed for their trip.

X

Elphie had gathered books, notes and papers and was looking over the travel plans that both Norven and Mr. Frama had generously helped her make when she felt arms gently encircle her neck.

"Elphie, you didn't startle." Glinda said excitedly.

"I was not engrossed and I saw you out of the corner of my eye." Elphie smiled.

"So, do I have more undergarments, nightdresses and other essentials than any one person ever needs packed and ready to go?"

"Yes you do, and just for that I am adding those little silk ones I love so much. My birthday is coming up you know." Glinda chuckled.

"So I've heard." Elphie chuckled.

"Are those our travel plans?" Glinda said looking over Elphie's shoulder.

"Yes my sweet they are. Do you want to know?" Elphie asked. Glinda had not wanted to discuss the Tenniken arrangements, so Elphie had done what she thought best.

"Let's get cleaned up and go down to dinner, you can tell me then." Glinda sighed.

"Alright Lyndie, but remember, nothing about this is chiseled in stone. It's all up to you."

"I know. Let's wash up." Glinda said then accepted a gentle kiss.

Z

After they got their dinners from the counter and had chatted about the packing and the ongoing rain Glinda finally asked about the itinerary. Elphie smiled reassuringly and took the papers from her pocket.

"Norven and Mr. Frama both assisted me with this. Here are our private compartment tickets to Tenniken. We leave tomorrow afternoon and will get there right around dinnertime. Norven said that Mr. Frama knew quite a few people there and worked with him to reserve us a room in a very nice Inn very near the ce…where we need to go." Elphie said and took Glinda's fingers.

"So far so good." Glinda smiled and Elphie nodded.

"This is the schedule that Norven gave me for trains from Tenniken to Frottica. I reserved a compartment on the one that leaves mid-afternoon, that will get us into Frottica after dark, but not too late. There is a train before, and one after, and we can change our reservations very easily if the need arises." Elphie said using we on purpose to remind her love that she was not going to be alone.

"I was told we can leave our bags in storage at the train depot in Tenniken, so I arranged for that. All we need is an overnight bag for the Inn. Mr. Frama arranged for a carriage from the Inn to pick us up at the depot and take us back and to be at our disposal if needed while we are there. The owner of the Inn is a good friend of his wife's. I sent your parents this itinerary and the details, so they know where we will be and when to expect us. But I did warn them that our plans could change and that I would wire them should that happen. Is all of this acceptable to you?"

Glinda had tears in her eyes, and she wasn't exactly sure why.

"Elphie, this must have taken a lot of work, it's so organized."

"I am a scientist, organization is a watchword." Elphie smiled

"Besides I had help. I want this to be as easy on you as it can be my sweet. We have ample time, so you do not need to feel pressured or rushed."

"It's perfect Elphie, just perfect. A nice little overnight trip." Glinda said.

"For a very good cause." Elphie added.

"I wish we could take a walk." Glinda sighed after they had talked a little more about the trip schedule and finished their dinner.

"We can. Just not out there." Elphie grinned pointing to the window and the still pouring rain outside of it.

"Come, let us wander around our dormitory."

X

Elphie offered Glinda her arm and stated playing tour guide before they even left the café. She was going to try her best to give the girl she adored some of the rainy day silliness she loved. And she started by pointing out, in her very best serious docent voice, the very place where warm cookies were prepared for very sick girls.

Glinda caught onto the game immediately, and knowing that Elphie's imagination was more oriented to scientific pursuits than to flights of fancy, she became a willing accomplice in the Crage Hall tour. Since almost everyone had left already the dorm was all but deserted allowing Elphie to be freer in her actions. As they walked down the halls she would open doors and Glinda would excitedly ask silly questions about their contents and purposes, allowing Elphie to just confirm or deny the outrageous things she came up with, but occasionally giving Elphie's latent flight of fancy button a gentle push.

One such fight took place when Elphie opened the door to a common storage closet.

"Oooooh." Glinda said in awe

"Are any of the items in here rare treasures or artifacts from ancient Oz?"

"As a matter of fact there are several rare items here." Elphie replied straight-faced

"This is the very broom used during a rigged croquette match. And it is rumored that this…" She said pointing to a fold up bed.

"…Is where the infamous sorcereress and potions instructor Jilla Newboron soothed herself to sleep while at Shiz on a teaching assignment."

"Elphaba Thropp!" Glinda exclaimed in shock at her girlfriend's rare display then she erupted into peels of laughter and leaned against Elphie for support.

The tour was paused briefly while Glinda regained control and then continued with Glinda even more into the game. They chatted briefly with the few people they saw and walked all around the dorm peeking in open doors and making up things about the offices and parlors. After over an hour they ended up back in the café and Elphie suggested dessert.

"Oh that does sound good, but my sides hurt so much from laughing that I'm not sure that I can eat." Glinda said flopping into a chair.

"Elphie that was so much fun, thank you."

"I have my moments, and I am glad you enjoyed yourself. I must admit that I was rather amused as well." Elphie said.

"How do you keep from laughing…or even cracking a smile?" Glinda asked then reconsidered.

"Oh, never mind. But I know that under that scientific demeanor lurks the heart of a jokester."

"It must be very deep, and sarcastic. Now, let me go see if there is anything sweet left up there, they look like they are closing." Elphie said.

Glinda nodded and watched her love walk off, and she was so much in love she thought she was going to burst. Elphie was pleased that she could indulge in some silliness and make her Lyndie happy and even more pleased that the cook had some fig whip in the icebox. Elphie kept the big bowl hidden behind her back and insisted that they go upstairs.

X

After playfully eating their treat while engaging in some equally playful romance. Glinda went back to packing, with Elphie offering helpful comments and suggestions.

"Elphie go over there and put the extra books and whatever else you do not want to carry on the train into this bag. And no, I do not think that your dress boots can be worn with your new dark purple outfit, that is why I purchased these." She said exasperated, holding up the flat pump style shoes that matched.

"I was just asking." Elphie smiled.

"Hiding the shoes is not asking, it's packing sabotage." Glinda grinned.

"Now, books in bag then please go and run me a very hot bath with some of that bubbly salt stuff."

"As you wish my sweet, but it was not sabotage. I simply wanted to allow you more room to take more shoes for yourself." Elphie chuckled.

"You are adorable and I love you. I am taking everything I need in my bags." She said sweetly and gave Elphie a kiss,

Z

After taking their time bathing and brushing out hair Elphie and Glinda spent a little time cuddled together in the pink comfy chair kissing and chatting. Then Glinda went back to the packing. It was almost entirely done, except for some rearranging for an overnight bag for the next night.

"Minka and I used to help each other pack for vacations. She was much more helpful than you are." Glinda said smiling at Elphie who was still sitting in the chair.

"I remember one time, when we had just gotten our first brassieres…Elphie I'm scared." Glinda said her voice fading to barely audible.

Elphie had her wrapped in an embrace in an instant and held her tightly.

"What if it changes? I've just gotten all of these good fun memories back. What if visiting Minka's grave changes that and the memories are not good anymore?" Glinda said shakily.

"My sweet, come and sit with me." Elphie said and led Glinda over to the chair.

Glinda settled not so much on Elphie's lap as wedged in beside her. That put Elphie in a good position to hold her love, stroke her cheek and give her gentle reassuring kisses.

"Why do you think it will change my precious?" Elphie asked softly

"I don't know. It's so fun to tell you about the things that we used to do. But I just got sad thinking that I can do things now, but she never got the chance to. So maybe I won't be able to remember without being sad. Which means I'll go back to not remembering at all. And I don't want that." Glinda said unhappily.

"Lyndie, I don't think it works like that, at least not for you. You are going there to surprise your friend, for your birthday and I'm sure you will want to gloat a little. If your friend was as I imagine her to be, she will find that funny. And she will want to here all the things you have been doing, because she loved you, correct? And she would want you to be happy remembering good times with her and having new good times you can talk to her about." Elphie said hoping she was saying the right thing.

"I guess you are right. She would be mad at me if I stopped remembering her." Glinda said

"As well she should be." Elphie smiled.

"Now, why don't you finish that bra story." Elphie said using Glinda's favorite name for the undergarment.

"And tell me others. That way if you feel yourself getting too sad, or not wanting to remember. I can remind you of the good and funny." Elphie said reasonably.

"Sweet Oz but I love you and the love I feel from you right now is so profound and overwhelming, I can barely breathe." Glinda said softly.

"I'll go into the bathroom." Elphie said and tried to wiggle out of the chair.

"No don't." Glinda said.

"Please just kiss me." And Elphie obliged.

Z

After being comforted by a long and affectionate kiss, the kind that Elphie always gave completely and unselfishly, Glinda finished the packing story then told others. After a time she was giggling and Elphie was chuckling.

"And this one time we were playing a game with some boys, at recess and we won all of their…that's it!" Glinda said excitedly as she struggled to free her self from the chair.

"Why didn't I think of this before, it's perfect. She won it and it will be the perfect surprise." Glinda skipped over to her jewelry box and dug to the bottom. She found what she was looking for and removed it.

"I've been trying to think of something I can leave for her, something that means something to both of us. This is perfect. Look Elphie." Glinda said going back over to the chair.

"Are you sure you do not want to keep it between you and Minka?" Elphie asked gently.

"No. I'll keep the tradition of surprise just as you said, but I want you to share this too."

Glinda held out her hand and showed Elphie a marble, a big shooter. It was multicolor swirled glass with a little figure of the wizard inside.

"This was Pasud's pride and joy, his lucky shooter. Minka had the biggest crush on him." Glinda smiled.

"But he kept teasing her, and finally, I challenged him to a marbles game. Him and his best friend against me and mine, winner takes all. I am a lousy marbles player, but Minka was great. We won and she got his prized marble." Glinda said with a proud chuckle.

"How did you end up with it?" Elphie asked

"She was trying to teach me how to play better, not to long before she left on that last vacation. She told me to keep it and practice while she was gone. I had it with me to give it back to her the day we…the day she…" Glinda started to cry and Elphie gathered her up.

She was not sobbing or even crying hard, but Elphie held her close and soothed her all the same.

"You are correct my sweet, it seems like the perfect surprise." Elphie said when Glinda settled.

"I know, it seems very right to give it back to her now, because I couldn't then. It must seem dumb to want to give a toy to someone who is not even alive." Glinda said.

"I don't think so. It is not uncommon at all for Quadlings to bring gifts to the graves of people they love. Tokens of friendship and devotion. They even have meals there sometimes to celebrate events." Elphie said reassuringly.

"Really/" Glinda said.

"Absolutely. So it does not seem dumb to me."

"Me either." Glinda smiled.

They talked for a little while longer until Glinda was feeling better then moved the things from Glinda's bed to Elphie's and snuggled together. After some gentle, but very satisfying hanky panky, Glinda drifted off to sleep in Elphie's arms and much to Elphie's relief slept peacefully all night.

X

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda beamed at a dressed and ready Elphie.

"Good morning my sweet." Elphie replied.

Glinda bounded out of bed and gave Elphie a very enthusiastic kiss,

"Now it is. I slept a long time, didn't I?" She said as she skipped off to get dressed.

"Well we did go to bed very late, but yes you did. I finished off some of the packing." Elphie said

"Oh Elphie, please tell me your kidding." Glinda said appearing in the doorway naked holding a wet washing cloth.

"I'm serious, I put my oil pouch, brush and mouth cleaning things in my bag." Elphie said with a chuckle.

"You are terrible. And mean." Glinda huffed as she went back to getting ready.

"That's nothing to tease about you know." She said as she washed her face.

"My apologies." Elphie grinned.

"Accepted." Glinda said as she kissed Elphie on her way by to get her clothes.

She dressed quickly and they went down for a light breakfast then back up to do the last minute packing and some tango practicing. About an hour before they were to meet Dani and Manif, Norven brought a message from Manif asking if they wanted to meet at the café instead of Tyuron's because it was still raining.

"That's not a bad idea Elphie, all that in and out of the carriage, on top of having to go to the train station…"

"Will be fine. Glinda, it is not raining hard, and there is no reason for me to be held hostage here. And I do not want to be. I do not want you to be frightened or upset, but it will be fine. I've got my cloak, my gloves and umbrella. Okay?"

"Okay Elphie. I'm sorry. But you did say I could be as overprotective as I wanted."

"True, but I never said I would give in to it." Elphie smiled and went to pen a response.

Z

Glinda was visibly relieved that the rain had lessened even more by the time Mr. Frama came for them. Elphie made it to the carriage safe and dry and even volunteered to stay put and let Glinda go into the bank for their travel money. The long leisurely lunch with Dani and Manif was fun and full of laughter. They talked about the cabin, and just chatted as good friends do. They rode back to the campus together and hugged and kissed goodbye, even though they would be seeing each other again in a couple of weeks for Glinda's birthday. Mr. Frama went up to collect their luggage and told them that he would wait in the carriage, but they needed to leave in half an hour at the latest to make the train.

When they were alone Glinda put herself into Elphie's arms wanting to be held.

"Elphie, how do you always find the courage to do things that make you nervous?" Glinda asked after a time.

"I was thinking about that earlier actually. I even wrote something in my journal. I think I said something like I have the freedom, the option to not participate, to not do something that frighten or upsets me or that I just do not want to do. And I know now that I will still be supported and loved, even if I choose not to. It is that freedom to not have to do things, that gives me the courage to try to do them." Elphie said and held Glinda's face gently.

"You have the freedom to go through with this or not, and you need to know that if you choose not to, for whatever reason, even at the very last minute. I will support you and love you unconditionally."

"Elphie, I never knew you thought that." Glinda said.

"It was one of the things I realized, or at least acknowledged during my alone time musings." Elphie grinned

"But I mean it Lyndie, no pressure from me one way or the other. This is yours to decide. I will be right beside you every step of the way, whatever direction those steps go. I love you."

Elphie gave Glinda a gentle kiss and stroked her cheek and Glinda snuggled back into Elphie's arms.

Glinda settled into the carriage seat across from her love to take the short ride to the train depot. She was nervous and she wasn't exactly sure why, but that was all right. Elphie was with her and everything would be all right.


	122. Chapter 122

"Tenniken, next stop Tenniken, fifteen minutes." Elphie and Glinda heard the conductor call as he walked the passageway.

Then came the knock.

"Fifteen minutes to Tenniken misses."

"Does he have to keep saying Tenniken." Glinda snapped.

"Well he could say Dixxi House again, that did made you giggle for some reason. But I think that would be very confusing." Elphie smiled.

"That was funny." Glinda chuckled softly.

"The way he hit the xi and blurred it with the ho. Di-xxiho-use!"

"I'll bet he sings when he bathes." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda laughed and looked out the window at the scenery turning from fields into a town. Elphie always knew what to do to make her feel better. As soon as they had boarded the train, Elphie insisted that the train talk list was for the trip from Tenniken to Frottica and this leg of their journey as strictly for her. Glinda was sure there was an intuit lurking in the beautiful green body somewhere, because talking was exactly what she had needed to do. She talked about Minka and Elphie listened, asked questions and laughed with her. She also comforted her when she burst into unexpected tears and let her be irritated at herself for being nervous and not knowing exactly why. But she didn't let her admonish herself for too long. Elphie made it very clear that she would not allow her to be overly irritated at herself for being nervous and frightened about facing something so emotional and unknown. "_You never let me get away with that, why should I allow you to._" She had said and then provided a very reassuring and comforting kiss. She had been calm and back to telling amusing Glinda and Minka stories until the conductor had said Tenniken one too many times, then her nerves had returned. Then Elphie made her laugh.

"_Oh how I love her."_ Glinda thought as she continued to peer out the window.

"The train is slowing my sweet." Elphie said as she moved over to Glinda's seat and embraced her from behind.

"Are you alright?"

"Look Elphie, there is a Plaza with vendor carts and little shops. I wonder if it's near the Inn?" Glinda said.

"I'll take that as an affirmative response." Elphie chuckled.

"Tenniken is a town." Glinda said matter-of-factly turning in Elphie's arms.

"Did you believe otherwise?" Elphie asked masking her confusion.

"Honestly, I haven't really thought about much. And when I used to, it was the place where they took Minka and I could never see her again. For all I knew Tenniken was nothing more than one big cemetery. I know logically, that notion is absurd. I'm back to being irrational again aren't I?" Glinda said as she laid her head on Elphie's shoulder and Elphie kissed her head and stroked her hair.

"Look out the window again Lyndie." Elphie said gently maneuvering Glinda around to face the window.

"Think about what it is you see, then decide if what you thought when you were younger and not dealing with your friend's death applies now." Elphie said very gently.

"It mattered then, but this is now." Glinda whispered and leaned back against Elphie.

"Now I have a new Plaza full of shops to explore." She added after the train lurched to a stop.

She turned and gazed into Elphie's eyes.

"A best friend to surprise and a girlfriend who adores me."

"I groan and roll my eyes at the former, agree wholeheartedly with the latter and say I am very proud of you my precious for the comment in the middle." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a gentle kiss.

X

Glinda stopped in the doorway of the train car, nearly causing Elphie to run into her.

"Right, into the depot and on a train to Frottica. Left towards the man holding the sign with our names on it and on to the Inn, it's your call my sweet Lyndie." Elphie murmured against Glinda's ear, remembering what Glinda had said to her at the cabin.

Glinda turned and looked at Elphie with a smile then descended the steps and veered left.

"_That's my girl." _Elphie thought proudly as she caught up.

"Howiv, that plaza we saw on the way into town, is that near the Inn where we will be staying?" Glinda asked their driver after he returned from placing their bags into storage for the night.

"It certainly is Miss Upland. The Pondflower is right across the street as a matter of fact." The driver replied.

Glinda's smile covered her entire face as she wiggled happily in her seat.

"The Pondflower Inn, what a lovely name." She commented

The Inn is actually on the grounds of a park, beside a quaint pond with these little flowers of various colors floating on it."

"It sounds wonderful." Glinda said still grinning.

Elphie had been quiet and Glinda could feel that she was simply adjusting to an unfamiliar person and situation. She was not distressed, but Glinda had taken over as soon as they met the driver because she needed to do something besides think about where she was. And being social was something she could do very well.

"Will you ladies be in Tenniken long?" The driver asked casually.

Elphie narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but Glinda simply smiled and reached over to brush her fingers.

"Unfortunately no, we are leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"Well I am at your disposal if you need to be driven or escorted anywhere. And I can provide you with any information you might need about what's where in town." The man said amiably.

"Well, here we are." He added as the carriage pulled up in front of a large, but very homey looking Inn.

"Elphie, this place is beautiful." Glinda breathed as she took in the architecture of the building.

"It is indeed." Elphie said smiling slightly.

Howiv helped them down from the carriage and opened the Inn door for them.

"Welcome to the Pondflower Misses. You can check in right over there and I'll bring you bags in right away.

"Thank you Howiv." Glinda smiled and Elphie nodded politely.

"Ah you must be Miss Thropp and Miss Upland. " A lively female voice said as they approached the counter.

"We have been expecting you girls, I am Mrs. Nohit. My husband and I run this little Inn."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Nohit." Glinda said.

"I am Glinda Upland and this is Elphaba Thropp."

"This is a lovely Inn you have Mrs. Nohit." Elphaba said.

"Thank you, we like it." The woman chuckled.

"And until you leave tomorrow it is your home. Any friends of Lukip's and Visea's are friends of ours, So please make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you ma'am, we will." Glinda smiled.

"Howiv, our young guests are in room 22." Mrs. Nohit said as she handed the driver a key.

"That's our room number at Shiz." Glinda said through a giggle when the woman looked at her quizzically.

"Wonderful, you should feel right at home then. Now why don't you go and freshen up from your journey?"

"Follow me misses." Howiv said as he headed for the stairs with Elphie's knapsack, Glinda's carry-on, their overnight bag and Glinda's art supply satchel, which Elphie insisted they bring to the Inn with them.

"If there is anything you need, just ask." Howiv said after he put their things down on one of the beds.

"We will thank you." Glinda said and discreetly placed her hand on Elphie's as she once again reached for their money pouch.

Howiv gave them a smile and a little bow and left.

X

"Before you ask my love, Howiv is an employee of the Inn. His services will be included on our bill, as will be any meals we eat in the café. Such things are very common in upscale Inns. We can give him a gratuity when he takes us back to the train depot. Okay?" Glinda said holding Elphie in her arms.

"Okay. I should know these things, shouldn't I?' Elphie asked

"There would be no reason for you to, unless you stay at upscale Inns." Glinda grinned.

"The only Inn I've ever stayed in is the one in Shiz, before the dorm opened, and I only left my room to eat." Elphie chuckled."

"Leaving the room to eat, now there's a good idea." Glinda giggled then kissed Elphie.

"This room is lovely isn't it?" Glinda said as she unpacked the over night bag and hung their outfits in the wardrobe to air.

"It is, very spacious and nice." Elphie replied

"Lyndie, we are only here for one night, why did you bring so many out fits?"

"I packed for contingencies, and a very good thing too. We have a Plaza to explore and I am positive there will be restaurants. We can ask Howiv." Glinda said as she removed Elphie's dressier boots from the bag.

Elphie sat on the small sofa chuckling at her love fussing with their things.

"But two outfits each?"

Glinda handed Elphie her oil pouch and pointed to the bathroom.

"One for tonight, one for tomorrow, then we can change back into our travel clothes to go home." Glinda said reasonably

"Of course, and here I would have just worn this to dinner." Elphie smiled as she started to remove her clothing.

"And that my love, is why I pack the bags." Glinda said as she joined Elphie in the bathroom.

In no time Elphie and Glinda were washed up and changed into fresh clothes.

"There, isn't that better?" Glinda smiled.

"You are beautiful Lyndie." Elphie said as she fastened Glinda's necklace.

"So are you. Elphie, may I braid your hair?" Glinda asked holding Elphie's brush.

"If it pleases you my sweet." Elphie said and sat down on the stool in front of the vanity mirror.

Elphie watched Glinda's reflection deftly work on her hair. She was very glad that there were fun things here to help distract her sensitive love so she wouldn't have to struggle with her nerves so much. When Glinda was done, Elphie stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you. It looks wonderful." Elphie said.

Then she took her bracelet off of Glinda's wrist and slipped it on.

"I think I can survive it for a few hours." She grinned.

Glinda wiggled with joy and kissed Elphie with enthusiasm. Then she did a little rearranging, collecting their basic going out items and putting them in her purse.

"Ready?" Glinda asked handing Elphie her umbrella.

"Why do you even still bother to ask me that question?" Elphie chuckled.

"It's polite." Glinda smiled and handed Elphie their room key.

X

"Hi Howiv." Glinda said as they left the Inn and saw their driver grooming his horse.

"Hello Miss Upland, Miss Thropp." The man said with a broad smile.

"Heading over to the Plaza?"

"Yes, we are. Are there any restaurants there?" Glinda asked

"There are two good ones actually. A small café called the Eatery, with decent food and a lively atmosphere. And the Fiddle and Fife; it's quiet, classier with excellent food. They are both right on the Plaza, you can't miss them."

"Thank you." Glinda said

"My pleasure, and the Plaza is bustling this evening to, should be lots to see. This is a very safe area Misses, even after dark. But if you feel you need an escort back here, just send word and I will come for you."

"Thank you so much. We will remember that." Glinda said as she patted the horse.

"Enjoy you evening Misses." The man said as the walked off.

Z

"Look Elphie he was right, this place is bustling." Glinda said as they stepped onto the Plaza and she looked around.

"So what would you like to do first my sweet?" Elphie said as she casually slipped her hand into Glinda's.

Glinda turned quickly and looked at her.

"We are not at Shiz." Elphie smiled.

"I'll explain at dinner."

"Then dinner first." Glinda giggled happily then linked their fingers bouncing on her heels.

Elphie leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Just remember…I neither bounce nor bubble." Elphie chuckled.

They strolled through the Plaza towards what the assumed was the Fiddle and Fife. Glinda was bubbly and happy, pointing out all of the things she wanted to come back to after dinner. Elphie was delighted that Glinda was bubbling and that helped offset the slight flusters she had.

"I'll bet that's the place." Glinda said pointing to a building with a large group of people milling around outside.

"I'll take that bet." Elphie laughed pointing up to the sign that displayed a picture of a violin and a flute.

Glinda gave Elphie's hand a squeeze then a kiss and released it as they neared the crowd, but Elphie gave it right back to her when she was accidentally bumped as they made their way to the door. They discovered that the crowd was listening to a violin and flute duo outside the restaurant and when they had to wait for a table, they opted to sit outside and listen instead of going to the lounge.

"This is beautiful music." Elphie said quietly

"I like it too." Glinda smiled, loving that look that Elphie got on her face when she listened to this type of music.

After three more songs the duo took a break, and they went into the lounge. Elphie found a seat for Glinda then offered to go get them something to drink and check her umbrella. Even though she was a little nervous in this rather crowded and unfamiliar environment, all she had to do was look into her love's face, remember why they were here and a little flustering seemed not to mean much. At the bar she ordered a glass of wine for Glinda and since they in the area where cider was not common, a glass of milk for herself then inquired about the duo and was quite pleased with the response. She saw Glinda sitting looking around at the décor and people and her breath caught in her throat.

"Wine my sweet?" Elphie asked.

"Mmmmmm, what a nice treat thank you." Glinda said as she accepted her glass.

"Sharing or not in the mood?"

"Sharing." Elphie said with a smile.

They talked about the ambience of the restaurant and the music until the maître d came to take them to their table. Away from the lounge the atmosphere changed and it was indeed quiet and very elegant. After they ordered Elphie saw the flower girl and signaled to her. She picked out a single blue Gillkin Rose, paid too much for it and thanked the girl with a smile.

"I love you." Elphie said quietly as she handed the rose to her grinning wiggly love.

"Apparently very much." Glinda said.

"And I love you. And I love that you are doing this, giving me your hand, buying me wine and a rose…"

"And a little surprise later."

Glinda's eyes shot open filled with tears and she smiled.

"Lyndie, I am trying. I want you do be able to be as expressive as you wish, especially here and now. I told myself that Tenniken is in Gillikin, like Frottica is and we are a couple there, so we can be a couple here. But then I remembered that, technically Shiz is in Gillikin also, and we are not free there, so the Gillikin logic didn't work. So I decided that the rail line was a nice border, at least for the time being. Within it's confines, I will tell myself it is okay to express myself in public, at least as much as I am able, but outside of it, including Shiz, Munchkinland and everywhere else in Oz we will restrain ourselves as we do at school. Not forever, just for now."

"Convoluted but it does have a certain…Elphieness." Glinda chuckled with tears in her eyes.

"I know, it is silly and unnecessary, but Frottica is different, there are people there who are on our side, and encourage and support us to explore being a public couple. I was just getting used to it a little before we left. Here I want to express myself, for you…well for us, but didn't know if it would be acceptable, and wanted to find a logical excuse to…" Elphie said flushing and very flustered.

"Elphie we never need an excuse to express ourselves as a couple, only reasons not to, like school or your title. I love your reasoning, it makes perfect sense and I love you for going to all that trouble to make this okay for yourself, and for me. You are perfect, adorable and I love you more and more every minute of every day."

Their dinner arrived and they ate, sipped the wine and talked a little more about Elphie's convoluted logic, and things that Glinda would like to try in public. Soon they were giggling and chuckling and enjoying each other in this new place.

"Remember that little surprise I mentioned?" Elphie said when their dinner plates had been cleared and dessert was on its way.

"Of course!" Glinda bubbled.

Elphie smiled at her and pointed towards the duo from outside who were playing their way towards their table.

Glinda wiggled happily in her chair about to float away from sheer joy. The servers sat their desserts in front of them and the duo started to play a variation of her and Elphie's waltz.

"Please accept this in lieu of a dance." Elphie whispered as she intertwined their fingers.

Glinda sighed as she felt the tingles run up her arm and spread through her body.

"Oh I accept no substitutes, we shall dance later. The tingles are a wonderful prelude." Glinda whispered back and settled in to listen to the wonderful music.

When her private concert was over Glinda led the enthusiastic applause from the patrons and the duo started to play something else as they wandered off.

"Elphie that was wonderful, thank you. And yes, it is appropriate to tip them." She chuckled.

"I am glad you enjoyed it my sweet." Elphie smiled at her beaming girlfriend.

There was more that Elphie wanted to say, but Glinda had not mentioned Minka or the trip to the cemetery since they left the train, so she simply smiled and kissed Glinda's fingers before letting them go.

After lingering over dessert and coffee, Glinda went to pay the check and get Elphie's umbrella and Elphie went to tip the flute and violin players. As they walked out of the restaurant, Glinda slipped her hand into Elphie's and sighed with happiness when Elphie gave it an affectionate squeeze.

X

They were lost in the crowd as they roamed hand in hand around the Plaza. Much to Glinda's dismay, but Elphie's relief many of the shops were already closed, but the vendor carts were still out and the Art Show was still in full swing.

"It says here that these drawings were done by local school children and local artists as a fund-raiser for a playground. Let's find something and support a good cause." Glinda said.

"I agree, playing is a very good cause." Elphie said with a chuckle

They browsed around the drawings, Glinda remembering when she used to use crayons to draw and vowing to get some when the got to Frottica.

"These are all of fun past times, look a teeter-totter." Glinda giggled.

"We really need a trip to the park when we get home."

"I am thinking several." Elphie smiled as they moved on down the line of drawings.

"Lyndie look." Elphie said taking a crayon drawing off of its easel.

"A croquette game."

"It's very good." Glinda smiled knowing they had found their new work of art.

"Excuse me Miss, but do you like my picture." A little boy said.

"I do very much. Do you play this game?" Elphie asked.

"My mama is teaching me. She says gentleman need to know more than just how to wrestle and run around." The boy said.

"Well she is a smart woman, because it is very true. Would it be all right with you if I bought your lovely drawing? I love to play croquette." Elphie responded.

"Yes miss. Mama? Mama the pretty green lady wants to buy my drawing." The boy said excitedly.

"Green Lady…Oh my!" The woman stammered

"I apologize your Excellency, I did not see you." She said with a curtsy.

Elphie sighed softly, but recovered.

"No apologies necessary Ma'am really. I am merely a University student on break from my studies at the moment. I like your son's drawing. He is very talented." Elphie said.

"Thank you, Your Excellency." The woman beamed at the compliment.

Glinda had discreetly slipped their money pouch into Elphie's pocket, knowing that the money she kept there was gone already. Elphie felt it and smiled inwardly.

"I hope you raise enough for the playground." Elphie said handing the woman a generous amount of money.

"Thank you Miss Thropp, thank you. This will really help." The woman said trying to suppress her surprise.

"You are more than welcome. Do you think I could get the artist to autograph his work?" She smiled.

The woman flustered slightly and pulled a pen from her pocket and directed her excited son where and how to sign his drawing.

"Thank you very much…Cyiom. I will put this above my desk at school." Elphie said.

"You are welcome Miss and thank you for supporting our playground." He said in an obviously rehearsed manner.

Elphie gave them a friendly smile and a nod and casually strolled off. When they were out of sight of the art show, she exhaled sharply.

"Why can't Munchkins just stay in Munchkinland?" She said with a slight chuckle.

"Well I am glad that they do not. If they did, I would not have you." Glinda replied.

She knew Elphie was not upset or even that flustered, but she was concerned about something.

"You were brilliant my love, a perfect Heir Apparent."

" Harluc would be pleased." Elphie said with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Now, Let's just continue our stroll, I am fine and you know it." Elphie laughed.

As they continued browsing among the vendor carts Glinda figured out what was concerning Elphie when she tried to slip her hand back into hers.

"I don't think she noticed." Glinda said quietly.

"Probably not." Elphie sighed and put her hand into Glinda's

"And honestly, who cares if she did?"

"You do." Glinda laughed.

"Maybe in some ways, but in others, no. I am strolling under the moonlight, on a twinkling Plaza with my beautiful girlfriend. Some things are worth it." Elphie smiled.

"You are truly wonderful." Glinda sighed.

They strolled around the Plaza for a long time, Glinda chattered excitedly about the things in the shop windows and in the carts, but she didn't buy anything. They thought about going into the café for coffee, but decided against it when Elphie recognized some people from the science department. Since it was getting late anyway, they headed back to the Inn.

X

"That was so nice of Mrs. Nohit to have a snack for us." Glinda said as Elphie sat a plate with cheese, fruit and little cookies on it down on the table.

"Yes, it was." Elphie responded as Glinda went to get a glass of water to put her flower in and Elphie carefully put her newly acquired piece of art in her knapsack.

Glinda arched her eyebrow at the knock on the door, but Elphie simply grinned mischievously and went to answer it.

"I'll just put this on the table Miss Thropp." Mr. Nohit said as he carried a victrola into the room

Glinda did everything in her power to control the wiggles; bounces and bubbles that threatened as Mr. Nohit set up the victrola and laid out some recordings.

"Now, you young ladies enjoy your evening and the music. Good night." He said with a nod then left.

"Eeeeelphiiiiieeee!" Glinda squealed as she launched herself into her girl friends arms.

"When… how? But you… Sweet Oz I love you." Glinda bubbled then kissed Elphie vigorously.

"When you went with that server into the kitchen to get our snack, I asked Mrs. Nohit she had a victrola we could borrow. She was happy to accommodate us." Elphie said with a proud grin.

"You are wonderful." Glinda sighed happily and accepted overtures to a very slow and intricate kiss.

Z

"Our tango is getting much better. Byjon will be delighted." Glinda giggled.

"And your father?" Elphie chuckled.

"As long as we do not spontaneously combust and the Ball Room does not ignite, he will be fine." Glinda laughed and indicated she wanted to dance over to the table.

They had been dancing for over an hour to all types of music. Every so often the danced over to the table and grabbed a piece of cheese or fruit and feed one another as they continued dancing.

"Time to recover from our tango." Elphie said as she put on a slow song.

They held one another and swayed to the music, stealing kisses or caresses, until the recording ended.

"Uh-uh." Glinda said when Elphie started to go put on another.

"Sing to me please?" She whispered and curled against Elphie's chest.

"_Through the darkness, I can see your light. And you will always shine and I can feel your heart in mine…_" Elphie sang softly as she gently rubbed Glinda's back.

Glinda was not talking about visiting the grave yet, but she was communicating and Elphie was responding. Their conversation about it was physical, emotional. Conveyed through touches, glances, dances, songs and anticipated requests.

"Why don't I go run you a bath my sweet." Elphie said after she finished an adapted version of the storm song.

"I'd like that." Glinda smiled and gave Elphie an appreciative kiss.

Glinda soaked in her tub and the two girls chatted about the Plaza and the Inn comparing and contrasting them to the ones in Shiz. Elphie used the long-handled bath brush and scrubbed Glinda's back and legs while Glinda told Elphie about her first trip to the Plaza during their first week at Shiz. As Glinda washed her hair, Elphie told her about the first time she went to Tyuron's. Glinda giggled so hard at the vision she got soap in her eyes and whimpered in protest. Elphie handed her a clean towel and after she was well rinsed, helped her out of the tub then placed gentle kisses on her eyes.

"Better?" Elphie smiled.

"Much?" Glinda grinned.

They went through the usually hair drying, brushing, putting into damp ponytail routine then Glinda reached for her nightdress.

"I think you should stay unclothed. I have an idea I think you will like." Elphie said with a grin.

"Oh my love, even though we are away from Shiz unchaperoned, in a lovely Inn and have had a wonderful evening, I am afraid I am not quite in the mood to make love tonight." Glinda said with a teasing twinkle in her eye, already knowing that is not what Elphie had in mind.

"Hmmm. Well then…" Elphie flushed but smiled playing along.

"How about a soothing back rub instead then."

"That sounds terrific…and almost as nice as making love." Glinda grinned as she dropped her towel to the floor and giggled.

"But I might be able to muster up the energy for a little hanky panky." Glinda said as she maneuvered in for a hug.

"My sweet if you can stay awake through this backrub, I will happily hanky panky all night." Elphie smiled.

"Which bed would you like us to use?" Glinda said standing naked between the to double size beds.

"You choose Lyndie." Elphie said as she went to put on her nightdress.

"I'll bathe in the morning." She added then put on some soft music and turned off the lights.

Glinda watched as Elphie changed and inhaled softly at the sight. She chose the bed she would not have to clear off, turned down the covers and crawled in, settling on her stomach. Elphie settled in beside her, not yet able to straddle her legs like Glinda did when she rubbed her back.

"Comfortable my precious?" Elphie said after kissing Glinda's neck.

"Oh yes, very comfortable and…mmmmm" Glinda sighed when she felt Elphie's oil covered soft hands move slowly from her lower back to her shoulders.

Elphie massaged slowly, giving attention to Glinda's neck, shoulders, sides, arms, back and after about ten minutes, her buttocks and legs. She used long slow motions combined with gentle circles and Glinda sighed and murmured.

"Tomorrow morning." Glinda said very softly after about half an hour of massaging.

"We'll go tomorrow morning right after breakfast."

"After breakfast." Elphie echoed and leaned over to give her love a kiss.

Glinda tugged on Elphie's nightdress and Elphie repositioned herself so they were lying down together.

"Thank you my love." Glinda said sleepily.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie said as she stroked Glinda's cheek.

"Stay here with me?" Glinda asked after a yawn

"Of course my precious. Where else would I go?" Elphie smiled and gently kissed Glinda as she drifted off to sleep.

Elphie briefly thought about getting Glinda into a nightdress, but ended up simply covering her with a blanket and holding her close. Eventually Elphie fell asleep, but awoke once to soothe her love when she started to whimper and cry in her sleep.

X

Glinda opened her eyes, stretched and smiled when she realized that her pillow was Elphie's lap.

"Hi Elphie!"

"Hi Lyndie!" Elphie chuckled as she caught the stretching arms before they hit her.

"You slept?" Glinda said wiggling around so that she was in a snuggle.

"I slept." Elphie confirmed.

"Are you alright this morning? You were agitated last night." Elphie said as she stroked Glinda's hair

"I am fine. I don't remember last night… well I remember the massage, which explains why I am naked, but I am ok. Nervous and I still don't know why. But it's okay." Glinda said.

"And it is okay, because you have gone to very great lengths to help make it that way." Glinda said and sat up to give Elphie a very gentle kiss.

"Your mother trusts me to look after your well being. I will always do that, but some forms of well being require a little more looking after." Elphie smiled and returned the kiss.

"I am very well looked after, and I am ready. I want to surprise Minka. I'd like to get her some flowers on our way there." Glinda said.

"Certainly my sweet. I think that is a wonderful idea."

Elphie pulled Glinda into a lingering soft kiss and Glinda deepened it, drawing it out and savoring it.

"Good morning my love." She said when the finally parted.

"Good morning to you too." Elphie grinned.

Glinda sighed and wiggled out of Elphie's arms reluctantly.

"I said I am ready, so now I guess I have to go get ready."

"Well showing up naked would be quite a surprise." Elphie chuckled.

"Maybe for you." Glinda chuckled and winked.

While Elphie bathed and got ready Glinda dressed and organized their things for the trip home then slipped the multicolored marble in the pocket of her dress.

When they were ready to go, Elphie took Glinda's art supply satchel and added Glinda's purse and a book for herself.

"You are not the only one who can pack for contingencies my sweet." Elphie said in response to Glinda's quizzical look.

"Ready for breakfast?"

"I'm ready for anything, apparently." Glinda chuckled.

"Kiss me like you do." She added in a whisper.

Elphie knew what she wanted. She put down the bag and gathered Glinda into her arms and started the slow progressive kiss that Glinda needed. A long time after Elphie began it; Glinda ended it.

"Works every time. She grinned.

"I am very glad." Elphie smiled and put the bag back on her shoulder.

Z

"Well, good morning girls." Mrs. Nohit said cheerily.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes ma'am we did thank you." Glinda said.

"Are you ready for breakfast, we have two specialties today. Chef's waffles or breakfast roll ups." She said leading the girls to a table.

"What's a breakfast roll up?" Glinda said.

"Oh that's Chef's favorite. Eggs scrambled up with peppers, onions, mushrooms, potatoes, cheese and ham all rolled up in a piece of soft flat bread.

"That sounds delicious. Is it possible to make it with out the ham?" Glinda said.

"Of course."

Glinda looked at Elphie.

"That does sound good. May I have one without the ham please?" Elphie said.

"And I'll have one with." Glinda added.

Mrs. Nohit brought out a plate of melon; coffee, juice and Glinda requested some milk.

"Mrs. Nohit. We are going to visit the Memorial Cemetery this morning. Could you tell us how to get there by foot? We were told it was close." Glinda asked when the woman brought Elphie's milk.

"Why yes it is. Turn right out of the front door and you'll see a path that winds through the park. At the end of the path go left and the cemetery entrance is across the street a little ways down to the left. It's a nice walk, about fifteen minutes." Mrs. Nohit said.

"And there are caretakers there if you wish Howiv to come for you when you are finished with your visit." She added kindly.

"Thank you ma'am." Elphie said.

"I am very proud of you my sweet." She added with after the woman left.

"I am proud of myself."

The food came and they both agreed it was delicious. After lingering over breakfast they went outside, talked with Howiv and Mr. Nohit for a moment then headed over to the Plaza and a florist's cart.

"Baby poofs." Glinda whispered as she looked at the flowers.

"They have baby poofs, those are…were Minka's favorites." Glinda said her resolve weakening as tears filled her eyes.

"What color was her favorite?" Elphie asked quietly.

"Yellow and orange." Glinda sniffled and Elphie put her arm around her love's waist and pulled her close.

"Sir, we would like a bouquet please, made up of two dozen orange and yellow small carnations." Elphie said.

"Right away miss." The man said with great compassion and hurried to create the bouquet.

"It's okay Elphie, I'm okay." Glinda said as Elphie wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Baby poofs?" Elphie inquired with a chuckle.

"It's a good story, I'll tell you while we walk." Glinda said.

Glinda saw a clown with balloons nearby and went to go get one.

"Oh sir, this is a beautiful bouquet, thank you so much." Glinda said when she returned with her balloon.

"My pleasure miss." He said.

Elphie paid for the flowers; gave Glinda her hand and they walked back across the street and onto the path through the park.

Z

After they had walked quietly for a time Glinda started chuckling.

"Happy memory or nervous reaction." Elphie asked.

"Both maybe. One day Minka and I were at her great aunt's house watching her get ready for a party or something. She had this body powder that was applied with an applicator that looked like a big loose cotton ball, with a handle. She patted the thing in the powder and it went poof. It amused us and we started calling the applicator a poof. One day we saw carnations growing in the garden and commented that they looked like Auntie Sewa's poof. Then one day on a field trip Minka saw some of these mini carnations on a vendor's cart and starting laughing hysterically. She managed to point and say "Baby poofs", and I started laughing too. We went off on a tangent of poof procreation, poof families. We were a mess." Glinda paused to laugh some more.

"We couldn't settle down and were sent back to school and to the head master's office. They have been her favorite flower ever since." Glinda said and sobered slightly.

"And I can't believe I am going to put them on her grave." She stopped walking and looked at Elphie.

Elphie took the bag from her shoulder, tied the balloon to it and laid it on the ground with the flowers on top then gathered Glinda into her arms and held her tightly. Glinda did not start to cry but she did melt into Elphie and stayed there for quite awhile.

"Okay, much better now." Glinda said after disengaging from Elphie and taking a deep breath.

Elphie stroked her love's cheek, gave her a gentle kiss, collected their things from the ground. And put her hand back into Glinda's.

"You are doing beautifully my precious Lyndie." She smiled.

Glinda nodded and they finished the short walk to the end of the path.

X

"I've never been to a cemetery before." Glinda said, holding tightly to Elphie's hand as they walked through the well-manicured cemetery.

"It's kind of pretty."

"I went to Quadling cemeteries many times with my father, but they were nothing like this. The only one I have been to that was even similar was the one where we buried my mother." Elphie said matter-of-factly.

Glinda stopped and looked at Elphie and started to say something.

"No my sweet, there is nothing to comment on at all. It was a statement of fact, nothing more. Okay?"

"Okay Elphie." Glinda said but kissed her hand anyway.

Memorial Cemetery was a large and sprawling place, but it did not take them long to spot the area where they needed to be. In a matter of minutes, Glinda and Elphie were standing by a bench outside of the fenced in section that had LINTAY in beautiful script above the entrance.

"This all just got very real." Glinda said quietly as she looked into the fenced off section.

"I'll be right here Lyndie, you'll be able to see me, call to me…"

"And feel you." Glinda smiled.

"That too." Elphie smiled and cupped Glinda's cheek.

After a chaste, but lingering kiss, Elphie untied the balloon from the art satchel and handed it and the bouquet of flowers to Glinda.

"Flowers, balloon, and marble, I am armed and ready." Glinda said with a slight chuckle.

She turned and faced the entrance to the section where she knew her friend was buried, but did not move.

Elphie moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around her love's delicate waist from behind, then started to sing softly in her ear.

"_I look up to everything you are, in my eyes you do no wrong. And I believe in you, although you never asked me to. I will remember you and what life put you through. And in this cruel and lonely world I found one love, you're still you after all. You're still you."_

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie said then stepped back and gave Glinda the gentlest of nudges and a pat on her bottom.

"Go."

And Glinda did.

As soon as she entered the Lintay Family area Glinda looked back at Elphie who smiled and blew her a kiss.

Glinda smiled back, took a deep breath and looked around. The fenced in area was large and well kept. There were flowers by the fence that surrounded the perimeter; many big shady trees and benches scattered all around. It was peaceful and inviting. She slowly walked among the headstones until she spied the one she was searching for. Back in the far corner with a bench on one side and a leafy tree on the other was a headstone that read: MINKA LINTAY. Glinda walked over to it and lowered herself to the ground.

"Surprise." She said quietly.

X

"Pretty good, huh? Surprising you like this." Glinda said.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, but I just didn't know how. But thanks to my Elphie, I am learning how; you'll meet her later. She's right over there, keeping an eye on me. Oh, I brought you a balloon and look…yellow and orange baby poofs, your favorite. Look there is a place right here where I can put them. I'll go get some water for the vase here and be right back, okay?" Glinda said cheerily getting up and heading to a small spigot that she had seen in the opposite corner. As she walked over she heard some birds singing duets in the trees and it gave her a warm contented feeling.

Elphie settled on the bench and watched as Glinda slowly made her way to the back corner and sit on the ground by a grave. She was very proud of her love for facing this deep hurt and sadness. She saw Glinda rise and walk away from the grave and fearing that it was too much for her, stood to go to her side. But she saw that she was only getting water in a small vase and head back. She watched as Glinda put the vase in a holder that was attached to the side of the grave marker and carefully arrange the flowers. Elphie smiled and sat back down, knowing that it might not be easy for her Lyndie, but it would be all right."

"There we go." Glinda said as she admired her handiwork.

And I'll put your balloon right here." She added as she tied the balloon to the bench leg.

"And I have one more surprise. As if my mere presence wasn't enough." Glinda chuckled and lowered herself back on the ground.

"Remember this, your pride and joy." Glinda took the marble out of her pocket.

"I practiced, like you told me to. I was going to show you and give your back your marble, but there wasn't time. We didn't have enough time." Glinda started to cry softly.

"I know it took me a long time to be able to remember, to be able to talk about all of our antics, but I can now…I do. I wondered yesterday if we would have gone to Shiz together, been roommates. I wondered about our birthday parties, how they might be different. If our kids would have been friends. It really isn't fair that you didn't have time to do all the things that I have been able to do.

"I miss you Miny, I really do."

Glinda sniffled a little as she started to tell Minka about her summer at Shiz. She told her every little thing, about Jilla, Shell, her new power, Elphie's project, her parent's visit, the art show, their dates, especially the library and everything about the cabin party. And then, she told her more about Elphie.

"She is the first person I let in after you died. I had to let her in…she took me by storm." Glinda giggled.

"Being in love with her is so much better than we ever imagined being in love was. But she is everything we always said we wanted in a boy…except she's a girl. She's kind and compassionate; she caters to me and spoils me shamelessly. She gives me grief and challenges me…she loves me Minka, and I can feel it. And guess what? We've been intimate. We have made love, and it was wonderful, even the first time." Glinda said with a little blush.

Remember when our cousins talked about sex and we made faces and thought they were nuts? Well, they were not nuts. Elphie is a wonderful lover, so gentle. Her life has been so hard Miny, she was neglected and abused, had no real childhood, and she was raped. I know this sounds terrible, but that's when I let myself admit that I loved her. It's also when I forced myself to grow up, to help her."

Glinda talked about Elphie, her reserved and private nature and struggles. She told Mika about their life together and how things were different in Frottica than in Shiz. She talked about how Elphie arranged this visit and everything she had been doing to make it easier for her.

"She loves me unconditionally, and she faces a lot of her own demons to help me through mine. And there was one thing, that she did, even though we didn't talk about it right then, I knew that she was in love with me too. One night…not long after she was raped, there was a terrible storm. You know me and storms." Glinda chuckled.

"She crawled into bed with me, wrapped me in her arms and sang to me. She made up a song, just for me, to comfort me. We never envisioned that in our imaginings." Glinda said with a happy sniffle.

X

Elphie had been sitting watching Glinda for hours, completely involved in what she was witnessing. She saw her love arrange flowers and tie the balloon then it looked as though she was playing marbles with

that special big one that she brought. Mostly though, she talked. Elphie wasn't close enough to hear, but she could see Glinda laugh and cry and sometimes do both. When she saw a little blush on her love's cheeks Elphie knew that she was the main topic of conversation. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a woman moving slowly towards the area where Glinda was. As she passed the bench she smiled warmly but didn't speak. When she saw Glinda, she headed towards her looking nervous. Elphie stood and watched, ready to go to Glinda's aide. But her instincts told her that her love was in no danger.

"I think it's time for you to meet my Elphie. I'll go ge…" As Glinda stood she saw a Woman standing in front of her.

"Hello Galinda." The woman said.

"Mrs. Lintay?" Glinda stammered, a little frightened.

She sat down hard on the bench because her legs felt week.

"I am sorry if I frightened you my dear child." Mrs. Lintay said sitting beside her daughter's best friend.

"I… You…" Glinda stopped and looked over to Elphie, who looked ready to rush over.

She took a deep breath, held up her hand to let Elphie know that it was okay and collected herself.

"You did not frighten me. I was just surprised is all. Hello Mrs. Lintay." Glinda finally managed.

"Galinda, your mother told me you were coming here and we talked about the advisability of me coming to see you. Not knowing how you were doing, we both knew I would be taking a chance. I can leave if you'd like."

"No, Mrs. L., no. I… I mean I need to… I'm sorry I haven't come sooner or wanted to see you. And I'm sorry I sent Minka back in to the play house and I'm sorry that…"

Glinda's emotions stirred up very quickly when she saw her friend's mother and now all her fears known and unknown were surfacing and she burst into tears. She felt arms encircle her and she leaned into them and cried hard.

"Shhh little one. No tears, it will be all right. No tears are needed." She heard through her sobs.

She could feel herself being rocked gently, a hand softly pat her back and a voice cooing soft gentle sounds.

The arms around her were familiar; arms that had held her and gently treated her scrapped knees and bumped elbows, providing cuddles and tickles. The voice was familiar too, telling stories and jokes, or chastising them, rather firmly sometimes, when they were into things they shouldn't be in. And the scent of perfume, a comforting smell. But she was more confused than comforted and she cried even harder.

Elphie watched as her love collapsed, sobbing into the woman's arms. Even though she knew now that was Minka's mother, she was fighting her need to go and provide comfort to her very distressed love. Deep down she knew this had to happen, but that didn't stop her heart from aching so badly, she had to put her hand to her chest in order to try and soothe it.

When at last Glinda calmed she sat up and looked at the woman who had been her second mother for many years.

"Forgive me, I...I..."

"Galinda, I need you to listen to me. It is important." Mrs. Lintay said kindly, but firmly.

Glinda looked up, her blue eyes brimming with tears locked onto the kind, compassionate eyes of the woman who still had a piece of her heart.

"Never, not for one second did Matiol and I blame you for what happened. Never. You need to hear that and understand it. We were so relieved that you were safe, so very relieved. It was a tragic accident, and it would have been even more tragic if we had lost you too. I do not want you to ever think that we blame you, nor in any way hold you responsible for Minka's death. We do not; we never have and never will. We love you and are grateful everyday that you are safe and happy." The woman said her voice cracking with emotion.

Glinda started to cry again and this time welcomed the arms that gathered her up.

"Thank you." Glinda said quietly when her tears abated.

"I needed to hear that, I think."

The fragile girl and the older woman collected themselves and spent some time talking. Glinda was honest with Mrs. Lintay and told her that she was feeling things very strongly right now, and could not handle too much talk of Minka, so they didn't reminisce as much as they did catch up, just a little. Mrs. Lintay commented on what a fine and beautiful young lady Glinda was becoming and some of the things she talked with her mother about when they got together and Glinda told her a little about Shiz.

"Ah yes, your mother told me you were doing very well and that you found a love interest. A slightly unconventional, but very wonderful person that stole your heart. I am assuming it is that girl sitting on the bench over there, the one who looks as though she will pounce at the least provocation." Mrs. Lintay chuckled.

"That's her." Glinda blushed slightly.

"Elphaba. She is the one who suggested this visit. And the one who has helped me cope with Minka's death."

"Your mother mentioned that. She must be very special."

"She is." Glinda said with tears in her eyes.

They talked for just a while longer, but it was evident to Mrs. Lintay that Glinda was struggling.

"Galinda, I do not want to intrude anymore, so I will leave you with my daughter now. But I am grateful that you talked with me. It gave me the final bit of peace that I was looking for. I hope our talk will bring you peace too."

"It did Mrs. Lintay, It really did. I am sure that Elphie and I will be back sometime. May we see you and Mr. L.?"

"My dear child, we would be honored and delighted. Now why don't you walk me over to that bench and introduce me to that very over protective looking girl. Tell her I am friend…not foe." The woman chuckled

Glinda chuckled too, remembering the woman's sense of humor.

Mrs. Lintay bid her daughter farewell until later then accepted Glinda's hand and they walked over to Elphie. Elphie saw them coming and rose from the bench.

"Elphie, this is Mrs. Lintay, Minka's mother." Glinda said taking Elphie's hand.

"And this is my girlfriend, Elphaba Thropp." She added trying not to grin too broadly or bounce too much.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Elphaba. I am very glad Galinda has someone so protective to look out for her." The woman smiled.

"I'm pleased to meet you to Ma'am." Elphie said flushing slightly.

They made a few minutes of small talk then Mrs. Lintay gave Glinda a warm affectionate hug and was on her way. Glinda watched her go with a sigh then curled against Elphie's chest.

"That was hard, but nice. I needed that." Glinda said after awhile.

"Are you alright? Do you wish to leave now?" Elphie asked

"I am better than I thought I would be. Good actually. But I'd like to stay awhile longer. I want you to meet Minka, and I'm glad you insisted I bring this." Glinda said getting her satchel off the bench.

"I have my moments." Elphie smiled as she took Glinda's hand and was led to her childhood friend's grave.

X

Minka, this is the girl I have been telling you about. The one who captured my heart, the one I am head over heels in love with. This is my Elphie, Elphaba Thropp" Glinda giggled.

"I'm glad I finally get a chance to talk to you. I've been hearing lots about you and Glinda here. And I have to say…It explains an awful lot." Elphie chuckled.

"In case I haven't told you. My beautiful, adorable, intelligent girlfriend is also a very mean green thing."

"I will not disagree." Elphie smiled.

Elphie settled on the bench and Glinda leaned against her with sketchbook in hand. As she sketched the area she chattered about her sketches and the classes she was taking. Her first sketch was of the cemetery in general, a warm up just to get the feel.

"Minka, I want to sketch your gravesite, my way. I think it will help me. I hope it's okay." Glinda said, then put Elphie's arm around her.

"Put down on paper what ever you see my sweet. If Minka is the sort of friend I believe her to be, she will not care at all." Elphie said twisting slightly to place a kiss on Glinda's lips.

"I don't think she would mind that I did that either." She smiled.

"Definitely not." Glinda giggled then set to work.

She concentrated and sketched slowly, this time with her colors. She would draw a little then think a little then draw then look around then draw. Elphie had seen her sketch in this manner before and it was usually for a specific purpose. It took awhile but at last Glinda was done.

"Do you think it was wrong of me to do this?" She whispered holding the drawing out to Elphie.

"Lyndie, this is…excellent. Dark, but excellent. And no I do not think it is wrong at all."

Glinda let go a deep breath.

"It was in me. I needed to let it out."

"Did it help ease your mind?" Elphie asked.

"Yes, it did. Now I think I can separate the two things."

Glinda slid off the bench and onto the ground then laid the drawing on Minka's grave. Elphie looked at again from this angle. It was honest and stark. A small playhouse was drawn in a corner surrounded by flowers, birds and sunshine. Then below and to the right from it was a collapsed playhouse surrounded by a fierce rainstorm, no birds or flowers. Then beside that was the collapsed playhouse superimposed over Minka's headstone, surrounded by darkness, beside that was Minka's headstone as it was now, with the flowers, benches, the balloon and lots of sunlight. Those two were the biggest images on the page. Above and to the right of that was a big question mark surrounded by sunshine, birds, flowers and trees.

"My mother told me your parents demolished the playhouse. I was unsure about that at first, but felt a little better when she told me they were putting something else on the site. It's a surprise, I don't know what. We'll have to see if it trumps this visit." Glinda chuckled.

Then she got a sheet of her paper and laid it on Minka's headstone and rubbed her darkest pencil over it, transferring the words and the dates onto the paper. When she was done she wordlessly handed it to Elphie, who arched her eyebrow, but did not comment.

"I hope you are happy wherever you are. I was afraid to be happy for a long time, I felt guilty. But I don't anymore. I don't believe you would want me to be. I was nervous about coming, but I'm glad I did. And I'm glad Elphie brought me here and told me it was okay, if I wasn't ready. I love you Miny; I still do and miss you. I still do not think that it is okay that you are gone, but it is getting better for me. I can remember now without hurting. I'll come back and visit you again, I promise. And when I find out the surprise, we'll talk, a lot. I have an eighteenth birthday party to share with you." Glinda smiled.

Glinda picked up the drawing and handed it to Elphie then she took the marble and buried it right by the headstone.

"This belongs with you." She whispered.

Elphie had put the drawing in the satchel while Glinda was burying the marble. She watched as her love untied the balloon from the bench, close her eyes and let it go.

"So does this." She said as she watched the balloon float upward.

"Goodbye Minka." She added.

"I'm ready to go Elphie." Glinda said quietly and took Elphie's hand.

X

Glinda was quiet, but not distressed as they walked on the path back to the Plaza. They had been at the cemetery all morning and it was now past lunchtime.

"Where would you like to have lunch Elphie?"

"It is your choice my sweet, but I suggest we go and change and gather our things before we eat, if your tummy will cooperate." Elphie smiled.

"I'll talk to it because that is a good idea. I need something I can only get in the privacy of our room." Glinda said very seriously.

As soon as they were behind closed doors Glinda curled against Elphie's chest and cried. Not sobs of distress or hurt, but gentle tears of relief and contentment.

"Thank you Elphie." She said when the tears passed.

"Thank you for giving me back the memories of my best friend."

"You did all of that work yourself my sweet, I merely provided you with the support and love you needed to be able to." Elphie said as she wiped stray tears from Glinda's face.

"Kiss me again?" Glinda asked quietly.

The kiss that Elphie started and Glinda finished was the longest, slowest most emotionally loaded kiss the two of them had ever shared. When it finally ended Glinda spent a little more time against Elphie's chest.

"I need to keep you out in the fresh air more often." Glinda quipped when she finally uncurled.

"We will negotiate that. But If I remember correctly, we did not do so badly in a stuffy library. " Elphie responded as she helped Glinda gather their things.

After another kiss and a long hug the girls dropped their things with Howiv, checked out of the Inn with a promise of a return then went to the café for a leisurely lunch. The atmosphere there was lively, bright and noisy and soon Glinda was back to full bubble. But both girls knew what was the first topic on the train talk list.


	123. Chapter 123

"Sweetheart, Howiv wasn't balking at the fact that you were giving him a gratuity. I think he was just a little taken aback by the amount." Glinda said gently as they settled into their private compartment on the train.

"Well it seemed appropriate, considering that nonsense with our luggage. How do you misplace four very distinct bags in less than twenty-four hours?" Elphie said still slightly irritated.

"It all worked out, our bags are aboard and Howiv accepted his gratuity. So all is well." Glinda smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Elphie's pursed lips.

Elphie felt the soft lips trying to encourage hers to smile, and she obliged.

"You are right. It worked out. Somehow it always does." Elphie smiled, returned the soft kiss then settled in her seat.

Glinda returned to her seat and sat with her legs tucked up under the skirt of her dress and looked out of the window.

"Yes, they always do." She said quietly.

"I did it Elphie, I finally said goodbye." Glinda said as the last view of Tenniken slid past the window.

"Yes, you did my sweet. Are you alright?" Elphie asked with true concern, knowing what her love had gone through at the cemetery just a few hours ago.

"I feel as though a weight has been lifted off of me. Not a big one, one I never really knew was there until it was gone. Like kicking off an extra blanket or something. Mrs. Lintay provided what I needed to do that." Glinda got up and went over to Elphie and put herself into the loving and supportive arms that were always there for her.

"She told me that they did not blame me for Minka's death." She said quietly as she started to play with long soft fingers.

"_Well of course they did not._" Elphie thought to herself as she played back.

She did not voice that thought however, because she understood why her love had that thinking hidden deep down in her thoughts.

"Tell me." She said instead.

Glinda told Elphie all about her conversation with Minka's mother as well as the rest of her ramblings that had taken place at the gravesite.

"And I could feel you, even through my own tumult. I could feel you hurting for me, struggling not to come to me…loving me so very much." Glinda said as she stroked Elphie's arms.

"It was very hard for me, but I knew, in my…well I just knew, like with the experiment, that you needed to go through it, work it through on your own." Elphie said returning the gentle caresses.

"And I think I know a little of what you felt that day you left me in an angry heap in the middle of the floor." Elphie smiled.

"Momsie told me, right after you returned from Colwen Grounds, that caring for someone you love when they are hurting is not for the faint of heart." Glinda said.

"It is a good thing that we both have our moments of not-faint-of-heartedness." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda sat up and looked at Elphie with a broad grin on her face.

"Look at you, making up words." She bubbled.

"It seemed appropriate." Elphie chuckled.

"I am at peace with Minka's death Elphie. I miss her, and I wish she were here to share in all the happiness that I have. But I accept the fact that she is not." Glinda said resolutely.

"I am very happy for that Lyndie. I know what it is like, how much energy it takes to hold onto pain and guilt and not know how to let it go." Elphie said gently.

"Yes, you do, don't you my love." Glinda said quietly.

"I think we have both grown up this summer, and grown together. We will be starting our second year at Shiz a more mature, a little more confident and a bit more secure Glinda and Elphaba. What's better is we well be doing together, a stronger us." Glinda grinned.

"And I am so very grateful for the together part. Because I am reasonably certain there would not be much of an Elphaba at all, if not for a Glinda." Elphie said earnestly.

"We have helped each other to become what we are. And this summer helped too. The good, the bad and the imaginative, like Lyndieball." Glinda giggled.

An arched eyebrow and a look of extreme amusement on Elphie's face prompted Glinda's explanation as to how Lyndieball had significantly impacted their lives and launched the inevitable train talk.

X

They started the talk with what had started the summer, the trip to Colwen Grounds. One of the things that came up was Elphie using magic, her fears about it, her boycott of it and how that had eventually led to her talk with Motzia and the steps she was taking to come to terms with it. Elphie did not tell Glinda yet about the spell she had worked up for her birthday party, because she still was not sure if she would have the courage to do magic so publicly. But they did discuss how her starting to do magic again, even a little was helping her to gain some perspective.

The magic conversation segued seamlessly into talking about Glinda's empathic powers and the things she had been forced to deal with because of it. Most notable in this discussion was channeling and how it had, in some ways, affected the way she viewed sex. They spent a great deal of time talking about the last time they had made love, and how Glinda's channeling may have contributed to the exuberance in their lovemaking by enhancing the jolt that they felt when their fingers intertwined. Glinda wanted to talk to Chaxi about that when they met and reassured Elphie that she would be very discreet. Elphie, although flustered at the thought of such an intimate topic being discussed with a stranger, wanted to know about that too. They talked a little bit about Elphie's fear that she had been rough with Glinda and how that stemmed as much from her magic issues as her rape issues.

This conversation lead them to Elphie's flashbacks and how discovering that the men who had raped her were now dead did not seem to help. Elphie was sure though that telling Manif and Dani about what had happened to her had helped her some. They talked about getting Gwenot to help her find a counselor on campus because her greatest fear out of all of this was not suffering flashbacks, it was losing control to the extent that she had and being rough with or even hurting Glinda while they were making love. They both agreed that they both needed some help in sorting through what had happened because too many intertwined issues were in play.

As they continued to discuss these issues and others, they were confirming the extent to which not only issues, but also their lives had become intertwined. They knew this train talk was different than the others that they had because, although they covered most of the things on their lists, it was because the conversation flowed effortlessly between several interconnected aspects of different issues, instead of going down a list.

Elphie gathered the courage to tell Glinda that it frightened her sometimes to think that her past and what still might be buried within her, her still occasionally precarious emotional state, and the problems she still had with the sexual aspect of their relationship affected Glinda's life in such a profound way.

"It frightens me, because I do not want you to be hurt by it all if it all overwhelms me. But it does not frighten me as much as it used to because that stronger, more mature, more confident and secure Elphie you mentioned earlier is much more capable of coping." Elphie admitted.

"We are good for each other Elphie. It is never just me helping you through a crisis, or you helping me through a crisis. It is us leaning on each other, giving strength and support to the other. It is both of us learning to help ourselves throughout the process." Glinda said.

"I agree with that. And I think I learn a lot about how to cope with my issues by helping you cope with yours." Elphie smiled.

"Me too." Glinda agreed then pulled Elphie into a kiss.

They spent a few minutes lost in that kiss, parting only because they heard the conductor call the last sitting for dinner in the dining car.

"Already?" Glinda said in astonishment.

"You know we lose track of time with these train talks of ours." Elphie chuckled.

"True. I am fine with everything we talked through Elphie. You?" Glinda said.

"I am too. Except for one crisis we haven't covered yet." Elphie smiled.

"What crisis Elphie? What's wrong?" Glinda said becoming concerned.

Then she saw the rare mischievous twinkle in Elphie's eye and shook her head in mock annoyance.

"That is not a crisis Elphaba, that is my family." Glinda said grinning in spite of herself.

"Until I am convinced other wise, it will remain a crisis." Elphie chuckled.

"Well then allow me to try and convince you otherwise over dinner." Glinda smiled.

"Give it your best shot my sweet. But putting a gangly green girl into a room with dozens of family members who will be scrutinizing her every move to see if she is worthy of dating their princess Galinda will be hard to remove from my crisis list." Elphie chuckled slightly as she pulled Glinda up.

"Hmmm, you could be right. But I'm glad you are maintaining your sense of humor." Glinda said.

"Oh that wasn't sarcasm, it was pure unadulterated terror." Elphie stated as they walked down to the dining car.

X

"Lyndie, how many of these people know we are a couple?" Elphie said as she picked at her salad.

"Most all of them by the time my party rolls around I would imagine." Glinda said.

"But sweetheart, you knew they would. Talk to me."

"I know. I don't know how to talk about this, just tell me what to expect." Elphie said.

"You expect that you will be nervous and frightened that everyone there will be out to find some flaw in you, some reason to say that you are not worthy of being there with all of them. "

"Lyndie! I most certainly do not." Elphie said.

"I expect to be terrified and that only some of them will be out to find me unworthy." She added with a chuckle settling down a little.

"Elphie, I know that you are just learning what families should be like, how the members should treat each other. And I also know that the concept of a large, opinionated, over protective family that fuss and fight with one another, annoy, frustrate and embarrass each other, at the very same time they are helping, supporting and loving one another is completely foreign to you. But that is what my family is. They are not perfect, and not all of them are even very likable sometimes. I don't even like some of them at times. I don't know a few of them very well at all and there are one or two that that just confound me." Glinda said.

"Jilla?" Elphie said with a chuckle.

"Among others yes, but we will get to her later." Glinda smiled.

"Honestly Elphie, I never know what to expect when both sides of the family get together because they do not do it very often. It will be loud, boisterous and slightly chaotic. Think the opposite of the ball." Glinda laughed and Elphie groaned.

"Everyone is going to want to get to know you for one reason or another and all of them will have an opinion, because I am the baby of the family and you are the person I'm in love with. Curiosity will abound. But sweetheart, you need to listen to me very carefully." Glinda said in a firm voice, looking directly into Elphie's eyes

"Every single person there knows, or will know that my parents have already given their blessing to this relationship and that they adore you. They also know that never would have happened if you were not incredibly special. So whether they approve or not of me dating another girl, dating a Munchkin or someone who has green skin is irrelevant at least at that party. Even the most disagreeable of the bunch would never dream of ruining this right of passage by picking at you, trying to humiliate or otherwise put you on the spot. This is a family celebration and you are family, maybe not legally…yet, but accepted as such. Okay?"

"Do you really expect me to respond to that?" Elphie sighed.

"I just need you to understand that no matter what it may seem like, no one will be out to get you, no one there will wish you ill or want anything from you. Because believe me, it might seem like that at times. The questions might be a bit too personal, the comments a little insensitive and the interactions slightly more physical than you are accustomed to in a group setting. But that is normal in that situation for my family, especially with new members. Think of it as form of welcome." Glinda grinned broadly not sensing any deep distress or concern from Elphie

"Now, why don't we take our desserts back to our compartment and I will fill you in on the prominent members of the welcoming committee." She added with a chuckle.

X

Elphie put the tray she was carrying down on the little table that Glinda had pulled down. Glinda poured their drinks and placed Elphie's custard in front of her. Then they settled into a comfortable silence. Glinda knew Elphie needed a little time to process.

"Lyndie, I know that I've changed since the first time I was at Upland Manor." Elphie said at last.

"And I know that your parents love me and will look out for me. I heard everything you told me and I do understand. I think can handle all of this, maybe not well, but I can. The difference is, I am not just going to try and get through it for your sake, like I did the ball, or for Nessa's sake, like at my reception. I want to participate and interact for my own sake and for our sake, even if it is only to a limited extent. I'm not saying that I am going to fight my own nature, but I can honor it without having to give in to it all time. This will be my family, my future. It stands to reason that I need to start trying to get to know them sometime." Elphie said with a slight chuckle

Glinda, with tears in her eyes went over to Elphie's seat and pulled her into an embrace.

"I love you so much." She sniffled.

"But Elphie, please promise me that you will not stretch yourself too much or cause yourself distress. I know my family will take to you and I would be thrilled if you could like them as well, but not at the expense of you being stressed or putting yourself in a position you are not ready to be in. You know I love you just as you are, and wouldn't stop even if you brooded and sulked your way through my entire party." Glinda said seriously.

"I would never do that, not through the entire thing anyway." Elphie smiled.

"Lyndie this is your eighteenth birthday party. It is your time, and you are going to sparkle and shine more brilliantly than you ever have, I know it. I do not want you to worry about me. I know you will anyway, but I know I can go off by myself if I am overwhelmed, or seek out someone I trust if I do not feel safe. I promise I will honor my nature, but I want you to enjoy your party, and be able to do what I know you want to the most…show me off to your family. And for once, I can honestly say, I am okay with being shown, in this situation anyway." Elphie smiled.

"I am your girlfriend, and will be in a place where I can freely be your girlfriend, so I will be. Your tango dancing, hand holding, terrace kissing, beaming with love and pride girlfriend. And I can be, because I know that you love and respect me too much to over do it."

Glinda was a bundle of excitement, because she could feel that Elphie really did want to do this, or at least try. She grinned and wiggled and smothered Elphie with kisses. When Elphie had calmed her down by capturing the moving target that was her mouth with her own and kissing her thoroughly, they talked about what Elphie had just said.

"So you see my sweet, I have thought about this and I may get nervous or feel overwhelmed, but I will have everything I need to cope. You have convinced me that this is not a crisis."

"Don't commit to that right yet Elphie, I haven't given you the run- down on the key players yet."

"Ah yes, the welcoming committee." Elphie smiled.

Glinda giggled and snuggled into Elphie's arms.

"The main person is my grandmother, the matriarch of the Arduenna family. She is as tough as nails and does not take anything from anyone. She is in her eighties, but is spry, sharp as a tack and has a good sense of humor. Be as direct and honest with her as you are with my mother, without the water demonstration, and she will adore you in no time, I am positive. She will be staying at the house and I am fairly sure she will find a way to get some time alone with you right off the bat. She is a sneaky one, so she might corner you anywhere. But remember what I told you, with her and everyone else. She is not out to find fault with you, just to get to know you. Or as she says, see what you are made of." Glinda giggled.

"Maybe everything I just said was bravado talking and I should reconsider the hiding thing." Elphie said.

"Oh she'd find you. You'll like her Elphie, you really will. You just need to remember…'

"She is not the enemy." Elphie said.

"No she is not. Although for awhile Pajul thought she was. He was trying way to hard to impress her and she was not impressed at all…to say the very least. And I heard that she gave daddy a devil of a time the whole time he was courting momsie. To outsiders it seems like they do not get along at all, but it's an act. Like you and Manif." Glinda smiled.

"Manif and I are no act." Elphie said seriously.

"Whatever you say my love." Glinda chuckled.

They talked a little more about Glinda's grandmother then moved on to the Upland side of the family.

"The matriarch of the Uplands is Popsicle's oldest sister, Salija. His mother died when he was little and his father when he was barely a teenager. Aunt Sali basically raised him and they are very close. She is a bit formal and conservative, but not intolerant or mean. She will want to get to know you too, but it won't be a sneak attack, like Namom. She will just arrange a time to speak with you, or just ask if you have time. She gets along very will with momsie and Aunt Greda but has some problems with their brothers."

"How many brothers does your mother have?" Elphie said.

"Three, or did. Her oldest brother died a few years back, I never really knew him. Both live in small towns in Ugabu."

"I didn't think that was a settled area."

"I don't know that it is, but I know that for the past decade or so many Gillkineese families have settled near the border and in the hills. Uncle Geoit and Aunt Caredi run a market place and Uncle Giloq and Aunt Buric are both lawyers. Between the two families there are nine cousins, including two sets of twins." They are both older than Momsie and Aunt Greda."

"And on your father's side?" Elphie sighed.

"Popsicle has two sisters and one brother. Salija, the oldest and her husband Norin, live on the outskirts of the great Gillikin Forrest. Uncle Bomir and Aunt Likoa live close to Traum and Aunt Alika lives in the Madeleines, she never married. There are seven cousins there." Glinda said then gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"When you said big you were not kidding." Elphie said looking a little lost.

"My love, I already have an idea to help you with this. Things will not start to get chaotic until the middle of next week. This weekend, I thought we could sit down with my parents, break out the family tree and you can ask questions and study until your hearts content." Glinda smiled proudly.

"I do believe that would be very helpful." Elphie said with a hint of surprise.

"Don't look so surprised Elphie, I do know you." Glinda chuckled.

"I know you do, very well, and occasionally too well." Elphie smiled.

"Now, which of this mob will be staying at the house?"

"Well, Namom, Aunt Greda and Uncle Robil, Jilla and Pajul for sure. Possibly Aunt Sali and Uncle Norin too. Everyone else will be at the Inn. Momsie will fill us in on everything." Glinda said.

"Lyndie, Are you sure you are ready for Jilla?" Elphie asked after a series of soft kisses.

"I think if you can face the invading mob, I can face one cousin." Glinda chuckled.

"If I am guessing right, she will be here ahead of time, so we will be able to talk. I'll see where it goes. I'm excited about my party Elphie, very excited. And excited that you are with me and that we have a whole month to be us."

"And I can only assume you have plans for us." Elphie smiled.

"Oh nothing specific…yet. I am scheduling long walks, shopping for party things, going to the park, doing whatever my parents have planned and at least two proper dates. Oh and kissing, lots of kissing. Glinda giggled.

"That last thing sounds fairly specific." Elphie chuckled.

"Ah, but I did not specify which type of kisses." Glinda said mysteriously.

"Silly me, I just assumed you meant all types." Elphie grinned.

"My very intelligent girl." Glinda sighed and leaned up for a very intricate type of kiss.

The conductor's call of next stop Wittica broke the spell of the quiet snuggles that followed a demonstration of the various types of kisses.

"We're almost home Elphie!" Glinda bubbled and looked out of the window into the dark.

"Yes we are. Have we sufficiently covered everything on your train talk list?" Elphie asked.

"I think so. I needed to tell you about my conversation at Minka's grave, to share it with you. And talking over the things we've been through this summer was nice. How about you?" Glinda said.

"Most of my things came out during our rather intertwined talk, and it was very nice." Elphie smiled.

"And now that I have been briefed on the Arduenna-Upland invasion, I think my list has been dealt with satisfactorily."

"There is one thing on that list that we have not discussed yet. Our eye exams." Glinda said carefully.

Glinda felt a brief flash of mixed up strong emotions from Elphie. She sighed audibly because she also felt her bury them.

"That was not on the list, because it does not require discussion. I said I would go and I will." Elphie said tightly.

"Elphie, it requires discussion when it makes you suppress your emotions." Glinda said gently.

"Stop it Glinda." Elphie said irritably and got up from her seat and began to gather their things.

Glinda knew that she probably should not have been so finely tuned in on Elphie's emotions, but it was a habit she was having trouble breaking. She watched as Elphie cleaned up their dessert dishes and put things into their carry-on bags as she twitched and mumbled. She let her go until the conductor called Frottica in fifteen minutes.

"I'm sorry Elphie." Glinda said quietly and sincerely.

Elphie sighed and sat down across from her.

"I know you are Lyndie. I am to, but I do not wish to discuss this and if you feel something differently from me, please keep it to yourself." Elphie said softly but not angrily.

"I said I was sorry." Glinda said unhappily.

"I just can't talk about it Glinda, it's not something easily put into words or even into coherent thought." Elphie said.

Glinda regarded her girlfriend carefully. She wanted to let her know it was all right, that everything would work out, but Elphie wasn't in the mood. So she took a chance on another way to tell her

"My love, keep whatever it is safely tucked away. Whatever happened, it will never happen again. Ever. I promise.

"How can you know that?" Elphie said looking up at Glinda.

"I know that because you are no longer a defenseless child with no one to look out for her best interests. I know that because there is a household full of people not very far up the road who would just as soon loose a limb as let anything happen to you. And I know that because now you have me with you, to stand up for you if you are unable to stand up for yourself." Glinda said leaving no room for doubt.

"You are right, you are always right." Elphie sighed but did not seem calmer.

"But I am still nervous and a little frightened, and I still do not wish to discuss it. When I can verbalize my feelings, I will share them with you. You know that. Please do not do it first." She added seriously.

"Arriving in Frottica misses." The conductor called knocking on the door.

Glinda looked at Elphie with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry." Glinda sniffled.

"I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry. Please forgive me Elphie, I can't bear that I made you angry."

Elphie realized that she had overreacted. She softened immediately and wiped away Glinda's tears then placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I am not angry my sweet, or irritated or hurt. There is nothing to forgive." Elphie pulled her close and held her tightly.

"I am not hiding anything. It is all nothing but a confusing jumble most of the time. Bits and flashes of things I'd rather not fully remember. Right now my instincts and my heart tell me you are right and to trust you on this. I did it before and it worked out. But for the first time in a long time those instincts are at odds with what I always thought was a natural inclination to just stay away from doctors, all doctors. It is confusing because it has been a part of me for so long. But we are going. You will drag me into the office and hold my hand while a very nice doctor checks my eyes. I am not angry Lyndie, just trying to figure it all out. Alright?" Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a kiss.

"Alright Elphie." Glinda smiled and curled into Elphie's chest.

"I love you Lyndie my sweet, and I am willing to hold you like this forever, but you know I am not in distress. So I think it might be better if we disembarked." Elphie chuckled as she pried Glinda from her chest and pointed out of the window.

Glinda saw her parents on the platform and squealed.

"Oh no! I forgot. We're here. Momsie and Popsicle must be wondering where we are." Glinda said wiggling happily.

"Are we alright Elphie?" Glinda asked looking into Elphie's deep black eyes.

"We are better than alright my precious Lyndie, we are home." Elphie said feeling a wonderful sense of well being over take her.


	124. Chapter 124

"What a wonderful welcome home treat this has been." Glinda grinned happily as she finished the last bite of her chocolate strawberry cake.

"It is very hard to go wrong with a trip to Ilono's little one." Samion smiled.

"This…what is it called?" Elphie asked.

"Crème brulee, darling. " Gwenot smiled.

"This crème brulee is delicious." Elphie added.

"They do make excellent desserts here." Samion smiled as he polished off the last of his munchkinberry pie.

Gwenot smiled as she watched her husband wipe a bit of munchkinberry off his chin as he extolled the virtues of Ilono's pies. She heard her daughter's familiar giggle as she laughed at one of her father's comments. Her world seemed more complete now that Galinda and Elphaba were home safe and sound.

Ever since they had received a priority wire from Mificha telling them that she had talked to Galinda at Minka's grave, they had been a little worried and decided that this treat might be a good idea. It was a good idea, but not necessary in the way that they had thought it might be. For the past hour Gwenot had been listening to her daughter recount her time spent at her childhood friend's grave and saw her sketch, and by all accounts her sensitive little girl, and the girl she had given her heart to, had both come through the experience just fine. Elphaba's instincts had been dead on with this and Gwenot was very grateful that she had been so supportive and loving, even though she knew it must have taken its toll on the very protective girl. Mificha had even mentioned in her wire that Elphaba seemed ready to run over to shield Glinda from some unseen assailant. She looked at the blushing green-skinned girl, who was looking with unabashed affection at her daughter and smiled again.

"Galinda, now that you've finished your dessert, most of Elphaba's and part of mine, I think it might be time to go home." Gwenot smiled at her daughter who was getting the last bit of parfait from the glass.

"But you haven't filled us in on things yet, and we have something we need to do." Glinda said.

"Breakfast is soon enough."

"I guess it is. I am rather tired." Glinda said.

"I would imagine Galindadoodle, you have had a very long day." Samion said.

Samion went to take care of the bill and the women went to the carriage. Glinda's tiredness settled in on the ride home and by the time she was bathed and dressed for bed she was more than ready to get in it.

"Hello girls." Gwenot said coming into her daughter's room.

"Hi Momsie, I was just saying goodnight to Elphie." Glinda giggled and Elphie flushed.

"Well I'll let you get back to that in just a moment. Elphaba darling, may I speak with Galinda privately for just a minute."

"I'll be in my room Lyndie." Elphie smiled and went across the hall.

Glinda put her arms around her mother and gave her a squeeze.

"Thank you for taking us to Ilono's mommy, it was a nice surprise."

"Well we wanted to give you something fun, in case you arrived upset. But you arrived in good spirits. I am very proud of you Galinda."

"Thank you. I am sort of proud of myself." Glinda smiled.

"As well you should be. Just remember my darling that you need to continue to talk this issue out when you need to." Gwenot said as she walked her sleepy little girl over to her bed.

"I know mommy and I will, I know how now." Glinda grinned.

"And I have Elphie."

"Yes, I am glad that you talked on the train and that she acknowledged her difficulties."

"I am too. But mom, she is very nervous about the eye doctors. We had a little tiff on the train about it. We are fine now, but I hope that you arranged for her to meet the doctor. I think that will help." Glinda said

"We did arrange for that darling and we will talk about it tomorrow. Goodnight my precious daughter, I am so very glad that you are home." Gwenot said

"I am glad too. We have a lot to discuss tomorrow." Glinda responded with a tiny yawn.

"Yes we do, including some birthday party arrangements."

"I am so excited. This is going to be my best birthday ever, because I have Elphie to share it with me." Glinda said happily

"Oh and I get to see the family too." She added as an after thought.

"I understand your excitement darling." Gwenot gave her daughter a firm embrace.

"I'm going to say goodnight to Elphaba, then I will send her over." She smiled.

"Goodnight Momsie, I love you." Glinda said giving her mother another hug.

"I love you too Galinda. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't…I can't." Glinda yawned again.

"Just send Elphie over soon."

"Very soon." Gwenot chuckled.

X

Elphie sat on the sofa in her room and looked around for at least the dozenth time. All of her things had been put away by the time she arrived and Sargy had even laid out her bathing things for her. She was getting used to the warmth and affection here at Upland Manor, but being catered to in such a way would never come easily. Being in this room, the room that had been created specifically to suit her was a little confusing, but also very comforting. And it was helpful in helping her accustom to being more expressive with Glinda in public. She knew that her love did not expect her to become like those couples they often saw by the lake, hanging all over one another or kissing in ways better suited to a private place, but she also knew that Glinda relished every little display of affection and Elphie wanted to give her as much as was possible for her to do.

"Elphaba darling." Gwenot said quietly from the open doorway

"Let me guess. She wants me to come over and say goodnight." Elphie laughed after she recovered from her brief startle.

"Actually, yes. But I wanted to talk to you first." The woman came in and sat on the sofa beside Elphie.

"Is everything alright? Did she become upset?" Elphie said with true concern.

"No my darling, she is fine, very sleepy but just fine. I wanted to thank you for taking Galinda to Tenniken and for being so supportive. Your instincts were very correct on this, it was what she needed to put Minka's death into perspective."

"I think so too. I am simply glad it worked out well." Elphie said earnestly.

"It worked out splendidly, so now you can come down a rung or two on the focus on Galinda ladder." Gwenot smiled.

"I know, but sometimes it is not easy to just turn it off."

"I am not asking you to turn it off Elphaba, just down, so you can focus on you for a little while. I want you to know that we arranged to have the eye doctor and his wife over for dinner tomorrow night, so you can get to know him." Gwenot said carefully.

"Gwenot I…that was very nice of you, thank you." Elphie said knowing it was pointless to protest and not really even wanting to.

"It was our pleasure, we want you to be as comfortable as you can be when you go for your exam. Now, we will talk about this in the morning, all right? Go say goodnight to Galinda, if she is still awake." Gwenot said as she arose from the sofa.

"Samion and I are both very glad you are home darling." She said as she wrapped Elphie in a hug.

"I am glad I am home as well. I have missed it." Elphie said honestly as she returned the hug.

"Goodnight Gwenot."

"Good night Elphaba." Gwenot said then left the room.

Elphie went across the hall and pushed the door to Glinda's room the rest of the way open. Just as she had anticipated her love was sprawled haphazardly on the covers sound asleep. Elphie chuckled as she went over to the bed. She wiggled the covers out from underneath Glinda then tried to rearrange her and move her up to her pillow.

"Elphie?" Glinda mumbled and put her arms around Elphie's neck.

"Yes my sweet, sit up a little for me." She said quietly and Glinda obliged.

Elphie scooted her up and onto her pillow and covered her up.

"Fresh dreams Lyndie. I'll see you in the morning." Elphie whispered and kissed Glinda very gently.

"And I'll see you in just a little bit." Glinda said with a sleepy giggle

"I love you Elphie."

"And I you my precious. Now go back to sleep." Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda again.

"You sleep too." Glinda muttered.

"I will. Goodnight."

"Night." Glinda said more asleep than awake.

X

Glinda stretched at sat up and saw a fully dressed Elphie sitting on her sofa reading a book.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda said bounding out of bed and over to the sofa.

"Good morning Lyndie." Elphie said.

"And before you ask; I slept, I've only been sitting here for about half an hour and I am here just to save you a trip across the hall for a good morning kiss."

"Ooooo, How considerate." Glinda giggled.

"Good morning my love."

Then Glinda and Elphie shared a very pleasant and lengthy good morning kiss.

"That would have been worth a trip across the hall." Glinda chuckled when they parted.

"It's so good to be home." Glinda said as she snuggled into Elphie.

"Yes it is. I saw your mother a little bit ago. If you hurry and dress, we will have time to see your father before he leaves for work."

"Goody! Breakfast with Popsicle." Glinda bubbled then kissed Elphie and scurried to get dressed.

"What do you want to do first today Elphie?" Glinda asked as she stripped off her nightdress.

Elphie inhaled sharply and let her eyes move slowly down Glinda's beautiful body.

"Shouldn't we see if your mother has anything planned?" Elphie finally said when she found her voice.

"Oh I'm fairly certain we have the day to relax. But okay, we'll see what she has to say."

Elphie got up and went over to help Glinda fasten her brassiere.

"You are so beautiful you take my breath away. I do not tell you that often enough.' Elphie whispered then kissed Glinda's neck.

Glinda leaned back onto her and sighed happily. Elphie wrapped her hands around Glinda's waist and traced small circles on her bare stomach with her fingertips while Elphie nuzzled her neck.

"What's gotten into you? Not that I mind." Glinda sighed again.

"I wanted to give you a proper good morning and me a boost, as a reminder that I should be more physical with you here."

Glinda turned in Elphie's arms and grinned mischievously.

"Hey, I'm game for this in public, but my parents will not think that it falls within the bounds of propriety for public behavior." She giggled.

"You know what I mean." Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda's nose.

"Yes I do, and you take as many boosters as you need. I find them quite invigorating." Glinda wiggled happily.

"I will do that, and I apologize for invigorating you while you are attempting to dress." Elphie smiled

"Well no harm done…this time." Glinda giggled.

"Good, then finish dressing and I will take my things back to my room." Elphie said.

Glinda gave Elphie an enthusiastic kiss then Elphie gave Glinda a pat on her bottom and gathered her things.

"I'll be right back." She smiled.

Glinda watched her go feeling warm and tingly. She indulged that feeling for just a moment, then hurried to get dressed.

X

"Well you almost didn't make it." Samion chuckled as he folded his newspaper.

"It was Elphie's fault." Glinda chuckled then kissed her father and mother

"Good morning."

"Good morning, and this time it actually was." Elphie blushed.

"So Daddy, what do you have going today?" Glinda said as she went to get Elphie's breakfast.

"Actually Galindadoodle, I have a meeting this morning then I am home for lunch and the rest of the afternoon. And I took all of next week off in honor of your birthday." Samion said with a grin.

"Popsicle! Really?" Glinda squealed almost dropping Elphie's plate.

Elphie reached over and took the plate with a chuckle then Glinda bubbled over to her father.

"Really. But now I must go."

"I love you Daddy.' Glinda grinned and gave her father a hug and a kiss,

"Until later Uplands." Samion said with a wave as he left the solarium.

"So Momsie, anything we need to plan for today?" Glinda said as she put eggs and ham on her plate and got herself a glass of juice.

"Just dinner tonight, at seven. Cocktails at six-thirty. The rest of the day is your own." Gwenot said.

"Goody. Maybe we can go to the stables and check on Starlight." Glinda said.

"That sounds nice." Elphie said.

"Elphaba, are you still all right with having dinner with the doctor?" Gwenot asked.

"All right I'm not sure, but I think it is a very good idea." Elphie said.

"That's my girl." Glinda said giving Elphie a kiss on the cheek.

"Darling, I explained to Doctor Hunioa that you have never had a proper eye exam and are a little nervous. And it is okay to be nervous; many people are for various reasons. He has been Samion's eye doctor for years and gave Glinda her going to Shiz exam." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"He did, he is very nice and sort of funny." Glinda smiled.

"After dinner there will be some time for you to ask him anything you like. Your exam is scheduled for tomorrow morning."

"Best to get it over with, I suppose." Elphie sighed.

"We thought that also. Then you will be free to refocus your nerves on something else. "Gwenot said, gently teasing Elphaba.

Glinda giggled, Elphie smiled and Gwenot was very relieved that her affectionate little poke had been received in the sprit with which it was given.

"We talked about that on the train." Glinda said pouring Elphie some more milk.

"She called them a mob." She added with a giggle.

"Not too far off Elphaba. Samion calls it the circus." Gwenot chuckled.

"I forgot all about that." Glinda said succumbing to a giggle fit, and Elphie laughed softly in spite of her self.

"Momsie, I had had an idea that might help Elphie cope." Glinda said when she recovered.

"I thought that sometime this weekend we could all sit down with the big family tree and you and daddy could fill her in on who's who and who is coming."

"I think that is a fine idea darling, I'll have Hensign retrieve the scroll from the attic." Gwenot smiled.

"And since we are speaking of the mob. Here is the arrival schedule as it stands now." She added getting a writing pad from a nearby table and motioning the girls to the terrace.

"Jilla and Greda will arrive on Monday, to help with arrangements and to give you some time with Jilla, Galinda."

"It's okay if she stays here Momsie, but I do want to talk to her." Glinda said.

"Good girl. I know a lot has happened between you two, but I am glad that you are behaving maturely and recognize that she is trying." Gwenot said seriously.

"You as well Elphaba. I am very proud of both of you. Now, Mother will be arriving on Wednesday and Sali and hopefully Pajul and Robil on Thursday. The rest will be filtering in starting Friday night. I'll wait and tell you the rest of who is coming when we have the family tree in front of us." Gwenot smiled.

"Are the seconds and greats coming too?" Glinda asked.

"Seconds and greats?" Elphie asked

"The second cousins and great aunts and uncles darling, and yes a lot of them are." Gwenot responded.

"Oh boy. Lyndieball will be fantastic with Great Uncle Foiut." Glinda giggled

"I suppose it could be, if he agrees to play." Gwenot said arching an eyebrow in amusement.

"A number of your friends are in town now and responded that would be attending the party on Saturday night."

"Oh that reminds me, Dani and Manif can come, but their time is limited. They are coming in early Saturday morning, but have to leave on the last train the same night. I figured we could let them use my room and Elphie's room to freshen up and rest." Glinda said.

"Very good plan darling." Gwenot said as she jotted some notes on her pad.

"And Paszor?"

"He couldn't come." Glinda said disappointedly.

"Oh how disappointing." Gwenot said.

"But I did get Byjon to agree to attend the formal family dinner as well as the party."

"Momsie, really? He's never wanted to do that before." Glinda said absolutely delighted at this twist.

"He said that this was a special occasion. And he is looking forward to a dance at the party."

"I am so glad he will be attending." Glinda bubbled.

"So what's the schedule?"

"The family dinner is on Thursday night and there will be a buffet dinner for whoever has arrived on Friday night and an all family informal brunch on Saturday. The party formally starts at six-o clock with finger foods. Cake, magic and other presents start at seven. After the magical time comes dancing and other forms of merriment until…well whenever you fall asleep from exhaustion." Gwenot chuckled.

"The time in between brunch and six is up to you, for games or whatever you would like. We can discuss that later on. There will be brunch on Sunday before most everyone leaves" Gwenot said as she referred to her pad.

"Great Oz." Elphie said.

"I have read about invasions in military history books that did not require this much planning."

Glinda, who had been a wiggling bundle of excitement during her mother's presentation of the party schedule, leapt out of her chair, pulled a surprised Elphie up and danced her around.

"Oh this isn't nearly as choreographed as your stuff at Colwen Grounds was." Glinda sing-songed happily.

"That was a state event, this is your birthday party."

"My eighteenth birthday party, and you are just in shock so I am ignoring that comment." Glinda said still in singsong voice as she twirled Elphie then reached out to her mother.

"Join us Momsie, this is perfect, I am so excited I can hardly stand it." Glinda said more bubbly than Elphie had ever seen her.

It took some doing, but Glinda finally managed to lead them in a three-person waltz, that was halted when Elphie accidentally twirled her into Hensign

"Oops sorry Hensign." Glinda said as the unflappable butler steadied her on her feet.

"Very nice twirl Miss Elphaba. And welcome home to you both." He said with a slight bow.

"I hate to interrupt ma'am but the planners are here to speak with you about the extra tables and chairs."

"Oh of course Hensign. Please show them into the parlor, offer them a refreshment and tell them I will be with them momentarily." Gwenot said.

"Very good ma'am. And it is good to have you home Miss Galinda, you as well Miss Elphaba. Things were far too peaceful." The butler said formally.

"I love you too Hensign." Glinda giggled and kissed the impassive face of the butler.

Elphie smiled at the exchange and swore she saw the butler's mouth turn up at the corner ever so slightly.

"Do I need to come with you momsie?" Glinda asked.

"No, darling. I can handle this, but there are other things we need to tackle together after the weekend. But before I go. Elphaba, your cider arrived this morning and we have arranged for you to have an oil bath once a week while you are here." Gwenot said.

"Gwenot, thank you that is very nice of you." Elphie smiled.

"No thanks necessary darling. Samion and Jefet have been working on some project relating to that. They are like little boys with a new toy. He has not elaborated and frankly I am afraid to ask." Gwenot chuckled.

"I can't wait to see." Glinda bounced.

"It should be interesting, but now I am off to deal with very obsessive party planners. Lunch is at twelve thirty on the terrace. Enjoy the morning my darlings." Gwenot said then kissed each girl before she left.

X

"Elphie this is going to be so much fun." Glinda said collapsing into a chair and pulling Elphie on top of her.

Elphie tried to leap up, giving Glinda a glare, but a soft hand gently restrained her.

"Kiss me first." She giggled.

"Is that my only option?"

"Oh there are others, but you would balk at doing them on the terrace." Glinda giggled even more.

Elphie gave Glinda a quick, but substantial kiss then quickly got off of her lap and sat in another chair.

"I know this sounds like a lot my love, but please do not let it throw you. The most formal thing will be the family dinner. No obligatory dances or formal introductions. We can be together, dance together, mingle together. Slip away and make out together." Glinda giggled.

"I was with you right up until the end." Elphie laughed.

"Don't worry Glinda, this is a one event at a time thing. I'll get through tonight and tomorrow, then worry about the mob."

"I love you so very, very much my precious Elphie." Glinda said and moved onto Elphie's lap.

"I always wondered if I would have a steady beau to spend my eighteenth birthday with. And I do, a beauette, a beautiful girlfriend to escort me and fawn over me on my big day."

"Glinda really, I never fawn." Elphie said seriously.

"I am overly attentive." She smiled and kissed Glinda gently then moved her off of her lap.

"I can't argue with that." Glinda said then grinned.

"Let's go get something to drink and say hi to Cook, then we can go to the stables…the long secluded way." She added with a little hip wiggle and taking Elphie's hand.

"Cook!" Glinda squealed startling the woman.

"Miss Galinda, you know better than to sneak up on me while I'm stirring." Cook said with a broad grin

"Hi Cookie. Breakfast was great." Glinda said giving the woman a big hug and a kiss.

"Can I have that?" Glinda asked hopefully pointing to the spoon.

"Well, I suppose so, this once." Cook said.

"But then you leave me in peace."

"Promise." Glinda said as she took the spoon that Cook had reinserted into the cookie dough.

"And welcome home to you Miss Elphaba. It is good to see you but you are far too skinny still."

"Hello Cook. I missed you." Elphie said and gave the woman a hug.

"Try some Elphie, it's cookie dough. Yummy." She took a little on her finger and held it out to Elphie with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Elphie pinched it off between her fingers responding to the twinkle with a mild glare.

"Interesting." She said after trying the tidbit.

"I've never had cookies before they were cookies."

"Miss Galinda here used to pester me to death for this when she was little." Cook smiled.

"And Cook always obliged." Glinda giggled.

"I most certainly did not." Cook said getting herself a new spoon and waving it.

"Now off with you two, or no warm cookies later."

"Yes Cook." Elphie smiled.

"We will be at the stables…eventually." She giggled and grabbed Elphie's hand and skipped toward the door.

"Welcome home child." Cook said to herself with a smile after they left.

X

Glinda and Elphie walked hand in hand down the back path, Glinda pulling them to a stop every few steps for a kiss.

"You are aware that lunch is at twelve thirty, right?" Elphie chuckled after a long kiss stop.

"Yes smartie. Your point?" Glinda said as they resumed walking.

"My point is that if we keep this up, as soon as we get to the stable we will have to turn around and come right back."

"That is a point." Glinda agreed.

"How about if I save all this kisses up and give you one big one when we get to the gazebo."

"Acceptable, on the condition that no one is around." Elphie said.

"I can live with that." Glinda giggled and hastened her stride.

"Oh that was worth the wait Glinda grinned as they headed towards the horse meadow. I think we should schedule kiss stops more often."

"If you'd like. We can stop back here on the way back." Elphie suggested.

"That long." Glinda pouted.

"Another suggestion?"

"I get one unscheduled stop before we get back here, subject to the same stipulation as before." Glinda said seriously.

"Alright, but I retain the right to terminate the kiss without warning if the need arises."

"Of course my love. Deal." Glinda said and held out her hand to Elphie.

Elphie arched her eyebrow in amusement and shook Glinda's hand vigorously. Before they pulled away Glinda kissed it.

"That does not count." She grinned.

"Hi Tymik" Glinda said when the entered the stable area.

"Miss Galinda, Miss Elphaba, welcome home." The groom said.

"Thanks, We are glad to be here. How's my baby?" Glinda grinned.

"Expecting a baby." Tymik said.

Glinda grinned broadly and headed in to where her stall was.

"Oh, let me bring her and Starshine out here to you. They are mucking the working stalls." The groom said.

"Ewwww, thanks Tymik." Glinda said and turned in the direction of the corral.

"We are going to have a foal Elphie, a cute and adorable foal." Glinda sighed.

"That will be exciting." Elphie said indulgently.

"Hi Starlight." Glinda bubbled as she ran to meet the horse.

"How are you girl?"

"She is just fine Miss, just fine." The groom smiled.

""Hello Starshine. I hear you are going to be a grandmare." Elphie said with a slight chuckle.

"Elphie, that was a funny." Glinda chirped.

"So when is she due?" she directed at Tymik.

"At the beginning of the spring as close as we can guess." Tymik said.

"Maybe for spring recess." Glinda said.

"Well I do not know when your Spring Recess is, but sometime in late May or early June seems likely."

"Oh well." Glinda sighed and reached into the bag that the groom held out and pulled out an apple.

"Here is one for Starshine too Miss Elphaba." Tymik said.

"Tymik, where did that cute little guy come from?" Glinda said pointing to a tiny kitten on the corral fence.

"Wow, he has never ventured this far out before. And he may look cute, but under all that fur beats the heart of an enemy combatant." The man chuckled

"This precious kitten?" Glinda said walking towards the furry ball.

As soon as she was within a few steps, the kitten arched his back and hissed at her then scooted towards where Elphaba was standing.

"I tried to tell you. He is not very social. Our stable cat had a litter of kittens about a month ago. We are not sure what happened, but the mother and all of the kittens but the runt died within a few days. Meet the runt."

"That is so sad." Glinda sniffled and looked at the kitten that was staring at Elphie.

"We were never sure what got them, but we all tried to help that one. Fed him through a dropper round the clock. And to our surprise the little guy rallied. As soon as his eyes opened and he gained strength he turned into a real scrapper. He is young to be weaned, but he simply wouldn't let us feed him by hand anymore. We mash up bits of fish and chicken for him now and it seems to work." The groom shrugged and looked at the cat.

"Tymik that is so very sweet of you, all of you to take care of him." Glinda said sincerely.

"We are all animal lovers Miss, that is why we are here." The man said humbly.

"I need to go but before I do, were you wanting to ride Starlight?"

"I wanted to. Is there a problem?" Glinda responded.

"Not really a problem, just a few restrictions. She is old for a first pregnancy and we are being cautious. A nice gentle ride will be good for her, but please stay off the trails. And Miss Glinda this is very important. You mustn't run her like you tend to do. I'm not just saying this because it worries us to death when you do; it is for her safety. Please promise me." The man said seriously.

"Of course I promise, I would never harm her." Glinda said a little testily putting her arms around her horse's neck.

"I apologize Miss, I was not insinuating that you would purposefully harm Starlight, I just needed you to be aware so you wouldn't…well just take off like you do." The man said contritely.

"Oh no, I apologize Tymik, my harshness was unwarranted. And you did have reason; I do tend to lose myself when I'm with her. Thank you and I am sorry." Glinda responded with equal contriteness.

"Then all is forgiven all the way around." The man laughed.

"Now we got a new lighter weight saddle for her, I'll go get it. Miss Elphaba will you be riding tandem or do wish me to saddle up Starshine as well?"

"Glinda?" Elphie asked.

"Is it all right to ride double on her now?" Glinda asked

"Probably, as long as you take it easy."

"I'll ride along on Starshine, just to be safe." Elphie said with a smile.

"Elphie that is so nice of you." Glinda said and took Elphie's hand.

"I like her and she certainly seems to have taken to me.' Elphie said as she pulled away slightly when the older horse nuzzled her neck.

Glinda patted and whispered to her horse as they waited for Tymik. Elphie patted Starshine watched the kitten still on the fence looking at her with great interest.

"Glinda, why is he staring at me like that?" Elphie said looking back at the kitten.

" Who Elphie? Oh the kitten, he is just a curious cat Elphie, don't let your paranoia settle in." Glinda said.

"He is anti-social, remember? And maybe he just likes your hair, it is very dark like his fur."

Elphie muttered something and turned her attention back to the horses, which were being saddled.

Z

"This is nice Elphie." Glinda sighed after they had been riding side by side and hand in hand for about ten minutes.

It had taken some doing to convince Elphie that she could let go with one hand and she finally agreed when Glinda agreed to move to her non-dominate side.

"It is." Elphie said as they strolled lazily towards the green house.

"Lyndie I know I am prone to paranoia, and my history with the ducks is not going to help my case here. But that kitten is following us." Elphie said.

Glinda looked around and saw the tiny fuzzy kitten bounding along a safe distance behind Elphie's horse batting at blades of grass and invisible insects.

"My love he probably just wanted to tag along and see what these big things were doing." Glinda said patting her horse.

"Please, do not over think this." She added gently.

Then she halted both horses and tugged on Elphie's hand getting her to lean over.

"I choose here." Glinda said as she met her halfway

Glinda placed her lips gently on Elphie's and gave her a lingering, reassuring kiss, deepening it only she felt Elphie calming. Elphie placed a hand on the back of Glinda's head and deepened the kiss even more.

Eventually they parted neither of them aware that Gardner had spotted them from a distance and discreetly headed in the opposite direction.

Glinda and Elphie chatted casually about party things as they rode hand in hand back to the stables. Every time she would look around for the kitten, which she did frequently, Glinda would kiss her hand to try and distract her. By the time they reached the stables, her paranoia was taking root.

"Well there you are you little dickens." Tymik said when he saw the kitten scramble back up on the corral fence.

"I guess he wanted to take a stroll." Glinda laughed.

"Well that's a first, he has never even left the stable until today. He must be quite taken with you two." The groom chuckled.

"_Great, just great. And paranoia starts to sprout." _Glinda thought.

"Did you have a nice ride?"

"Yes we did, but I think Starlight was tiring." Glinda said.

"That happens. Well come on girl, let's get you rubbed down. You too Madame." The man laughed as he patted Starshine.

"Bye Tymik, and thank you."

"Goodbye Misses, I'll see you soon, I'm sure." He waved as he led the horses to the rub down area.

"And goodbye to you little fellow." Glinda said trying again to pet the little kitten.

The cat once again hissed and batted at her then jumped off of the fence and scampered to Elphie. Elphie backed away and simply looked at him.

"What is it with animals and me." She said nervously.

"May we go now?"

"Sure Elphie." Glinda said taking her hand.

"And you stay put." She said to the up in arms kitten.

Glinda skipped and swung Elphie's arm stopping for kisses again as they made their way back to the house. About halfway there the kitten bounded out from behind a tree chasing something that was moving in the grass. Glinda giggled before she could stop herself and saw Elphie frown.

"Oh come Elphie, that was cute. He is a baby, a tiny furry baby barely a month old. Just give him the benefit of the doubt before you attach some nefarious purpose to his actions."

Elphie looked at the kitten, which was pouncing on a leaf.

"I am being foolish aren't I?" She sighed.

"Not foolish, just a little unreasonable. He is a baby Elphie, a harmless baby." Glinda said very gently.

"You are right of course. All right you furry baby, have fun chasing leaves." Elphie said with a chuckle.

At the sound of Elphie's voice the kitten stopped mid pounce and scampered over to Elphie looking at her intently.

"Any thoughts on this?" Elphie said trying to sound reasonable.

"He finds your voice as soothing as I do?" Glinda tried.

"Go home." Elphie said to the kitten and turned to go.

The kitten attached himself to the bottom of Elphie's skirt as it flared out when she turned and she took a few steps before she felt the tiny presence there.

"What in hell!" She said sharply as she jumped.

Then she turned around trying to see where it was. Glinda tried with all her might not to laugh at the site of a tiny kitten clinging to the hem of her girlfriend's skirt as she whirled around.

"Glinda remove this creature from my clothing." Elphie said tersely.

Glinda attempted to grab the cat, but he scampered on up and Elphie caught him at her waist.

"Adorable and cute my ass." She said as she put the kitten back on the ground.

"Elphie really!" Glinda said.

"What? This baby was climbing my clothing." Elphie said.

"I'm sure he just saw your flowing skirt as a marvelous toy, kittens are like that." Glinda said trying to calm Elphie down.

"All right, all right, I am trying very hard here to be reasonable and accept that kittens are curious, mischievous little…balls of fur." Elphie said through clenched teeth.

Glinda gave Elphie a very gentle kiss and stroked her cheek, a move the kitten did not seem to approve of because he hissed at Glinda again. Glinda very discreetly turned Elphie so she could not see the little display. Even she was beginning to wonder what was going on.

They finished their walk to the house; the kitten still raced around behind and around them, but made no further moves towards Elphie. When they got to the back door the kitten tried to go in too, which amused Glinda but annoyed Elphie, who shut the door after blocking his progress with her boot.

X

Glinda and Elphie had a fun and lighthearted lunch with Samion and Gwenot on the terrace and Glinda told her parents all about her ride and Starlight's condition, even though she figured they knew about the later. In an attempt to lighten Elphie's mood about the kitten, she even told them about some of his antics.

"You wouldn't be talking about the tiny blue black ball of fur with white paws and a white spot on his nose that's on the ledge do you?" Samion chuckled pointing beside Elphaba.

"Oh great, just great!" Elphie said angrily then regretting her out burst.

"I apologize, I just find this…baby a little disquieting." Elphie said.

"Is that the one left from the litter of stable cats we had a month or so ago?" Samion asked.

"Yes. The runt, according to Tymik." Glinda said then told them what she knew.

While she talked Gwenot watched the kitten that had curled up on the railing ledge near Elphaba and was purring. And she thought she might know why the kitten seemed drawn to Elphaba and why Elphaba was disquieted by its presence.

After lunch Glinda and Elphaba went up to Elphie's room to talk and Gwenot took Samion with her into the library to get a book, then she told him her thoughts about the cat.

Glinda and Elphie had been snuggling and talking for about an hour when Sargy came and told them they were needed on the terrace. When they got there Glinda giggled when saw the kitten happily playing with a tree branch that was hanging over the end of the terrace.

"He is still here I see." Glinda said sitting in the chair nearest the ledge.

"And I believe I might know why." Gwenot said.

"You mean there is a reason why I am being stalked by a fur ball the length of my finger?" Elphie said.

When the cat heard Elphie's voice, once again he scampered over her. He jumped up on the chair beside her and settled happily down.

"I do not think you are being stalked Elphaba darling. If I have understood what I have heard and read correctly you have been found. I think that this kitten is your familiar." Gwenot said gently.

"My what?" Elphie said in utter disbelief.


	125. Chapter 125

"Of course!" Glinda exclaimed throwing up her hands.

"That would explain everything."

"You know about this?" Elphie said with a glare.

"No sweetheart, not really. I just know from one of my seminars that witches usually have familiars and that they are often cats." Glinda said reassuringly then leaned over to stroke Elphie's cheek.

Elphie pulled away quickly, but relaxed a little.

"I apologize my sweet, It's just…" Elphie said and looked at the tiny ball of fur that was now sitting on the back of a chair looking as though he was going to pounce on Glinda.

"…Why in Oz would I want a familiar? I do not even want to be a witch." She finished with a sigh.

"Elphaba darling, I did not mean for this to upset you. I thought it might provide an explanation as to why this kitten seemed to have focused his attentions on you." Gwenot said sincerely.

"I am not upset really, just very confused and maybe a little frightened. What does this mean? What am I supposed to do with it? What does it want from me? And Gwenot why did you say I was found?" Elphie asked as she tried to process out loud.

"I wish I could answer all of your questions darling, but my knowledge of witchcraft is rather limited and the purpose of familiars even less. But I will tell you what I know, if you would like, starting with why I said I think you were found as opposed to be stalked." Gwenot said.

Elphie nodded gratefully and glared at the kitten, which was now on the ground attempting to climb up her skirt again then glared at Glinda, who found the antic amusing.

"I'm sorry Elphie, he is just so adorable." Glinda giggled.

Elphie sighed and shook her skirt causing the kitten to let go of it.

"Will you please find another way to amuse yourself?" She muttered to the cat.

At that the kitten scurried off after a flying insect and Glinda barely contained her mirth.

"At least he listens to you." She said with a choked off giggle.

"You can go find some other way to amuse yourself as well." Elphie said testily.

"Please tell me what you know Gwenot before Lyndie succumbs to a giggle fit."

Glinda didn't bother to respond with words because she knew that Elphie was not angry, but she was agitated. So she moved her chair closer to her love's and took her hand, gently stroking the back of it with her thumb.

Gwenot watched and listened to all of this and added another bit of information to what she knew about how her daughter's relationship with her girlfriend was taking shape.

"I said that you were found because it is said that familiars find their witches. Whether it is by instinct or some sort of connection I do not know. Familiars protect and guide witches, possibly assist them in practicing their craft. They are not magical in their own right I do not believe, although some say they may posses the same level of power as their witch. One thing is for certain though; they are benevolent creatures. Elphaba, the situation may frighten you, but I do not think that you are in any danger. If this kitten is indeed your familiar he is meant to protect you in some way, not harm you. If he is not, then Upland Manor has a new, very active stable cat." Gwenot smiled as she watched the kitten batting at the petals of a flower in a pot.

"Please stop that dear." She directed towards the cat.

"Galinda do you know anything else about this, from your studies?"

"I think he is ignoring you Momsie." Glinda giggled as the kitten continued to play with the flower petals.

"Oh well, it's just a flower." Gwenot smiled.

"I know less than you do Momsie. But Elphie familiars are good things." Glinda said reassuringly.

"Okay, okay so he is not out to get me and wants to be my friend. But why would he search out me? I may be exploring magic a little more, but not to the extent of practicing a craft." Elphie said.

"I wish I could answer your questions my darling, I do. But sorcerers do not usually have familiars, it is not unheard of, but it is rare. I know this was of little help to you and I am sorry for that. I know you have many questions, and I think I know a way to help you answer them. You should send a priority message to Motzia Lohib; you have worked with her before. I am sure she can provide you with useful information."

"Momsie what a fabulous idea!" Glinda bubbled.

"Elphie, there is still time to get that out today and she will get it tonight or tomorrow morning."

"That does sound like a viable option, alright I will. Gwenot you said you read something. Do you have that material here?" Elphie said feeling slightly better at the thought of being able to get further information.

"I do, but it is merely a paragraph in a book on magical beings. I will go get it for you though." Gwenot smiled and went into the house.

As soon as her mother left Glinda sat on Elphie's lap and put her arms around her neck and hugged her gently then stroked her cheek.

"My love this, like my family, is not a crisis." She said gently.

"It is merely a kitten." She added with a soft chuckle.

She saw the kitten looking at her with that up in arms look again and now that she was in possession of this new knowledge, she assumed the little thing was merely looking after his witch. She did not bring this up to Elphie though because she knew it would be more than she could handle right now. But she did get up off of her lap and pull her up and into a hug.

"This makes no sense to me Lyndie, none at all. What am I going to do with a familiar?" Elphie sighed.

"Play with it?" Glinda giggled as she saw the tiny thing try to look menacing as it circled around them.

"Hint taken, but I…"

"Here we are Elphaba darling, I have marked the page." Gwenot said as she came back on to the terrace.

The kitten looked at her and arched its back and hoped up on to a chair near Elphie.

"Feisty little thing isn't he?" She chuckled.

"I also spoke with Jefet. He said if you get your message to him within half an hour it should get to the Emerald City tonight."

"I'll write it right now, but what should I say?" Elphie said and glared at the kitten again.

"Benevolent creatures do not keep attempting to climb up people's skirts. Go climb something more appropriate." She snapped and as the kitten sauntered off towards the other end of terrace. Glinda fell into a chair with a case of the giggles.

When Glinda had settled down they talked about what Elphie should tell Motzia. While they were talking Samion came out onto the terrace and asked to see Gwenot. They spoke for another minute then they all went into the house, Elphie and Glinda went upstairs to write the letter and Gwenot went with Samion. The kitten did not seem pleased, but a grasshopper that appeared on the ledge soon diverted his attention.

X

"I am very sorry to intrude Mrs. Upland but the other grooms and I were concerned." Tymik said.

"He told me that that kitten had disappeared and thought it may have followed the girls up here." Samion explained

"The little guy never left the stable until today. We are a little worried because he is very young and not even supposed to be weaned yet. We feed him frequently, but haven't seen him in awhile." The groom said with true concern in his voice.

"He is indeed here Tymik and seems to be just fine." Gwenot said and led her head groom and her husband around to the terrace steps and indicated the tiny ball of fuzz trying to out hop a grasshopper.

"Well I'll be." The groom chuckled.

"Tymik, if you feel that kitten should be back at the stables we will certainly find a way to get him back there, but I am not certain he will stay. " Gwenot said.

"He seems quite entranced with Elphaba, and Galinda has taken a real liking to him." She added truthfully, but incompletely.

Although the fact that Elphaba was a witch was not a secret at Upland Manor, she was not sure how much the stable hands knew and did not want to broach the subject without consulting Elphaba first.

"Yes, the little guy has not really taken to anyone before the girls came down earlier." The groom agreed.

"I would like to see if the kitten warms up to Galinda and if Elphaba can warm up to the kitten, if it works out he can stay here with us. Frankly I think him being around might help, but we do not want him to be in any danger either. Do you have any suggestions." Gwenot asked.

"Well, we haven't been able to feed him milk by hand in a almost a week, but he eats out of a shallow dish. I could bring his food up here, as well as the old saddle blanket he seems to like to sleep on. I think he would be fine." Tymik responded after some thought.

"His bed sounds like a good idea, but if you talk to cook about what and how often you feed him, I'm sure we can handle it. When we figure out for sure what is going on, we will reevaluate the situation." Gwenot replied.

"Very good Ma'am and thank you. We are fond of him, even though he does not seem to like any of us at all. If he likes Miss Galinda and Miss Elphaba and can have a good home here, w would all be pleased. " The man smiled.

"It is us who should thank you Tymik. You have gone to extraordinary lengths to tend to that kitten and ensure that he thrives. That kindness will not be forgotten." Gwenot said very sincerely.

Tymik was slightly embarrassed because he had not interacted very much with the Mistress of the house; his dealings were usually with Mr. Upland. But he understood why she was well liked and very well respected by the entire staff.

"It was our pleasure Ma'am, I assure you. Now, if you will give me leave I'll go speak with Cook." The man said quietly.

X

Elphie got up from her desk and went over to Glinda, who was sitting on her sofa.

"Would you look this over my sweet?" She asked sitting beside Glinda and giving her a kiss.

"Sure Elphie." Glinda said taking the letter then snuggling into Elphie.

"This is very good my love, very detailed." Glinda said after she had read the letter.

"Except, you left out one very important thing."

"What is that?" Elphie asked.

"That the cute little thing climbed up your skirt once and tried to twice." Glinda giggled.

"You are not amusing." Elphie huffed.

"I am very amusing, you are just not in the mood." Glinda said.

"May I come in?" Gwenot said from the open doorway.

"Of course Gwenot. I have finished my letter to Motzia, even though your daughter feels it is incomplete." Elphie smiled.

Ignore her Momsie, she is being a mean green thing." Glinda responded to her mother's confused expression.

While Elphie put the letter in an envelope and addressed it, Gwenot told them about her talk with Tymik.

"Elphaba, everyone will look out for the well-being of the kitten until we find out what Motzia has to say."

"Awwww Momsie that is so sweet." Glinda sighed happily and Elphie simply nodded.

"Now girls Doctor and Mrs. Hunioa will be here in two hours. Elphaba are you still up for this?" Gwenot asked seriously.

"Because I can send cancellation regrets if you do not feel up for it."

"No, please do not cancel on my behalf." Elphie smiled slightly.

"Fine darlings. I shall leave you to get ready then." Gwenot said knowing Galinda would know what to say to help her shift gears.

"And Elphaba, all of this will be alright, no matter what happens." Gwenot said giving the obviously unhappy girl a hug.

"I know, thank you for caring so much." Elphie said.

"I'll see you two in the parlor." Gwenot, then took Elphie's letter and left.

"I have absolutely no idea what to do with this, none. Familiars and doctors, I am trying very hard to not let it be too much." Elphie said as Glinda gathered her up into a hug.

"Elphie, my I offer up a proposal." Glinda said after a reassuring kiss.

"I was hoping you would. I can even guess it involves cubbyholes." Elphie grinned.

"You are an intelligent girl my love. I am going to go get ready for dinner and leave you here to pace and twitch. Sort through this familiar thing and then put it away. There is nothing we can really do until we have more information anyway. So until then he is just a cute little kitten who will be taken care of." Glinda said and then gave Elphie an extra long kiss.

"What if I now have a pet, what will we do with him?" Elphie asked.

"We can tackle that another day. Tonight there is another thing to tackle. Just remember Elphie, he is a kitten, a benevolent creature, and not a crisis. Now, I am going to kiss you thoroughly, lay out your clothes for dinner and then go get ready. Okay?" Glinda grinned.

"Okay." Elphie agreed and Glinda began to kiss her.

X

As Elphie bathed she chided herself for doing what she tended to do in these situations, create problems where none really existed. She knew Glinda was right in that the presence of a kitten, which could possibly be her familiar, was not a crisis. What troubled Elphie was the notion that if she had a familiar, would she become more of a witch? She finished bathing, and cleaned her hair then dressed and set about sorting through her thoughts and feelings.

Glinda sat in her steaming hot tub thinking that it was at times like this that being an empath was very hard. She knew that her precious Elphie was struggling to understand and cope with the thought of having a familiar and that she was very troubled by it, because she could feel it. But feeling it was not fixing it. Even though she was giving Elphie what she needed, reassurance, affection and especially the alone time to think it all out, Glinda never thought that she was doing enough. As she finished getting ready for dinner she considered what more she might do to help her love through the next few days.

X

"You look lovely darling." Gwenot said as she came into her daughter's room.

"Thank you Momsie, you do too." Glinda grinned.

"How is Elphaba doing Galinda?"

"Oh she is fine, struggling with a new and troubling concept, but coping." Glinda sighed.

"I left her to her own devices for a while, to pace and twitch it out." She added with a wry smile.

"Something tells me you do that on occasion." Gwenot smiled and gave her daughter a hug.

"All part of being in love with a girl who spends a great deal of time in her own head, I guess." Glinda said in a resigned, but not unhappy tone.

"You are an exceptional young women Galinda. Doing what is best for the one you love, even when it hurts you is a very mature thing. I am exceptionally proud of you."

"Elphie's peace of mind is paramount. She has had so little of it in her life. I just want her to know that she has everything she needs to achieve it. I love her so much Momsie." Glinda said as she started to cry softly.

"Oh my darling." Gwenot said as she held her daughter, knowing these were not tears of distress.

"We all want that for her. And to that end, I went to check on her before I came here, to see if she was ready. Your father wanted to speak with her about Dr. Hunioa, to help put her at ease before dinner." Gwenot said.

"Oh Momsie that is such a good idea, that will help her I'm sure." Glinda said happily.

"Thank you for loving her and accepting her so completely." She added with tears threatening once again.

"I think it would be impossible for us not to my darling. She is an exceptional young woman, just as you are. Now, are you okay to stay here alone, while I go check on dinner." Gwenot said, indicating that Glinda should give her father some time alone with Elphaba.

"Yes momsie." Glinda said with a little pout.

"Good, I'll see you and Elphaba downstairs in about half an hour then."

Glinda settled on her sofa with her sketchpad, angled so that she could see out her open door.

Z

"Elphaba, I just wanted to take a moment to tell you about our eye doctor, just so you will not be meeting him uninformed." Samion said as he sat down on Elphie's sofa.

"Samion that is very kind of you." Elphie said as she sat beside him on the sofa.

As soon as Gwenot told her that Samion wanted to speak to her about the doctor, she felt butterflies of anxiety in her stomach. But she knew that the man sitting beside her had her best interest at heart and that helped her to calm down slightly.

"Nedik is a friend of both mine and Gwenot's, not a close friend, but an old one. We have known him and his wife for great many years. He is a medical doctor, who for the past six or seven years has been perfecting his skills and techniques in the examination and treatment of eyes. He is considered a specialist, and one of the very best. I was one of his first patients and he has taken excellent care of me. He takes great care with my examination and in the making of my spectacles." Samion said.

"Was he angered that he had to take his time to come and meet me? I doubt he does this with all of his patients." Elphie said nervously.

"Well, that last one is a safe assumption." Samion chuckled.

"But as for the first, no Elphaba, he was not angry at all. Gwen and I socialize with them from time to time and when we explained the situation he was more than happy to come and talk with you." Samion said with a reassuring smile.

"What did you tell him?" Elphie asked although she had a general idea.

"We explained that you used glasses to read with, but had never had a proper eye examination. We also told him that you understood the need, but were apprehensive because your history with people in the medical profession was not good. We made sure that he understood that you were extremely intelligent, with a scientific mind and would want to know what was going on all of the time. Elphaba, please ask him any question you have or to explain what you want to know, especially if something makes you anxious. He will tell you what you want to know. But in all honesty you will have to tell what he needs to know too. He will have questions about how you read, your general health, problems you have experienced with your eyes and things of that nature. You need to be direct and open with him, so he will have what he needs to conduct a proper examination. Is this helping you?" Samion said.

"Yes Samion it is, very much." Elphie smiled

"You will have some time after dinner to talk with him and if I know Nedik, he will bring material for you to study, probably in the hopes of converting you from Medicinal Chemistry to Optometry." Samion chuckled.

Elphie chuckled too, grateful that this man was taking the time to help her ease her mind.

"I am pretty much set on becoming an apothecary, but I hope he does bring something for me to read, it helps to study." Elphie smiled.

"Elphaba, Dr. Hunioa is a professional of the highest caliber and a very good man. You will be safe with him, even though some of his questions or the things he might do may make you a little uncomfortable. The procedures are non-invasive, but some of them will put him in very close proximity with you, but that is normal. You will see him do it to Galinda. Do you need to know anything else?" Samion said.

"I don't know, I don't think so." Elphie said honestly.

"Okay then, dinner is very soon, I'll leave you to finish getting ready and I am positive that my daughter has been waiting to burst in here." Samion chuckled.

"I am sure. Samion thank you so much for indulging my irrational fears."

"Elphaba my darling, if there is a reason you distrust doctors, then it is not irrational and I am not attempting to indulge your fear, I want to help you overcome it…in your own time." Samion said in a very fatherly manner.

Samion gave the girl a hug, hoping that she was doing okay. It was at times like this he envied, just a little, his wife and daughter's intuition powers.

"Okay Galindadoodle she is all yours." Samion chuckled as he left Elphie's room.

"I'll see you two downstairs soon."

"May I braid your hair Elphie?" Glinda said after a gentle kiss and a long hug.

"If you would like to." Elphie replied.

"Your father and I had a very nice talk. He told me all about Doctor Hunioa." Elphie said as Glinda worked on her hair.

"Did it help you my love?" Glinda asked

"It did. I have never trusted this many people at one time before. But if your father says he is to be trusted. I have learned I need to believe that. Just like I believe you." Elphie said.

"Well believe this. I love you very, very much." Glinda said as Elphie stood up.

"My sweet I not only believe it, I know it as a fact and feel it every time my heart beats." Elphie said.

"To quote a beautiful blonde I know…kiss me."

"There's that pesky blonde again. But she does say good things." Glinda giggled.

Glinda held Elphie and kissed her with a great deal of care until Sargy interrupted them with a gentle reminder that guests were in the parlor. After Glinda reapplied her lipstick and Elphie removed the reason she had to, they went down to the parlor.

X

After introductions were made in the parlor there was some general chitchat about school activities and study paths that continued on after they were all seated for dinner. Elphie was quiet, but polite, answering questions directed to her but not really engaging in the conversation until Dr. Hunioa mentioned Lofier and a project he had worked on with him and his team. She perked up and became very interested in discussing the formulation of a liquid in the form of a spray or drops, to help diagnosis and treat different types of eye irritations or afflictions. The research discussion continued for a while until Mrs. Hunioa, with Gwenot's amused blessing, banned anymore shoptalk at the dinner table.

As the conversation drifted back to more social and inclusive topics, Glinda felt Elphie's excitement over the thought of a new research problem and her anxiety level drop just a little. She smiled happily as she thought that one day she would be one of the wives that bans shoptalk at the dinner table and her mind drifted off to being Mrs. Doctor Elphaba Thropp, brilliant researcher and apothecary. A gentle nudge from her mother's foot under the table brought her back to present day, to answer a question about her birthday party.

"Oz needs more inquisitive young scientific minds Elphaba." Dr. Hunioa said as they walked back to the parlor for coffee and dessert.

"The Chemistry department at Shiz is very fortunate to have you."

"Thank you Doctor. I enjoy my studies there very much." Elphie said slightly flustered.

Glinda maneuvered her to a chair and sat down on the arm beside her, brushing the soft green cheek discreetly with her fingers as she settled in. Gwenot poured coffee and served custard and fruit tarts and Mrs. Hunioa asked Elphie if studying science conflicted with her responsibilities in Munchkinland. After Elphie gave her polite, but pat response, Gwenot, being the expert hostess that she was, steered the conversation back to Shiz and science.

"Nedik, seeing as how you are forever trying to recruit new optometrists, I'm certain you brought books and things with you." Samion chuckled when dessert was finished.

"I did indeed, but not for recruitment reasons." The doctor smiled.

"I merely realize that intelligent young scientists love diagrams."

Glinda giggled and everyone chuckled.

"Would you like to discuss the process of eye examination Elphaba?" The doctor asked Elphie kindly.

"Yes sir, I would like that very much." Elphie responded.

"Excellent. I believe Hensign put my things in the library, why don't we go over there?"

Glinda felt a hit of panic coming from Elphie and Gwenot sensed apprehension.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. There are writing pads in the desk drawer darling, if you wish to take notes. We will stay here and continue our non scientific chat." Gwenot said quickly with a nod and a smile to Elphie.

Elphie looked at Samion who also nodded and rose to assist her from the chair.

"I'll go over with you to make sure your things are there and that you have everything you need." Samion said.

"Galinda why don't you run upstairs and get Elphaba's glasses then come back here and rejoin us." Gwenot said giving her daughter a significant glance.

"Yes mom. I'll be right down Elphie." Glinda smiled, even though she was disappointed that her mother thought it best for her to not stay in the library with Elphie.

"I promise not to take up too much of his time Mrs. Hunioa." Elphie said with a slightly nervous chuckle as she took Samion's arm.

"And I promise to not let him take up too much or yours Elphaba." The woman responded with a laugh.

Z

Samion stayed and chatted with the doctor and Elphaba until Glinda brought Elphie's glasses to her, then he steered his daughter out of the door, leaving both the doors to the library and to the parlor open, which made Elphie feel much better.

"Galinda, I mentioned to your mother how cute that little kitten out on the terrace was. She told me that you could tell me the story of why it has been looking like it wants to attack ever since it showed up at the door." Mrs. Hunioa chuckled when Glinda returned with her father.

Glinda grinned because she knew that her mother did this to help distract her from Elphie and her struggles. Knowing that Elphie was involved with something she liked and understood, she settled in and told her eye doctor's wife about the runt of the litter stable cat, leaving out the witch and familiar part, but including the tiny thing swinging from Elphie's skirt.

It took a little while but as soon as Elphie stopped thinking of the man who was talking to her as a doctor and started thinking of him as a professor, she settled down and listened intently to things that were explained to her. She asked questions and poured over the diagrams of the eye that were in one of the books. She had lost all track of time when the doctor chuckled and pointed to the doorway.

"Since we did not know if you were talking Elphaba's ear off Nedik." Mrs. Hunioa laughed

"Or if Elphaba you were questioning Doctor Hunioa's ear off." Gwenot smiled.

"We both decided to interrupt this little tutoring session." She added.

"We should be going dear, it is getting late." Mrs. Hunioa said.

"Ah, so it is. Well young lady is your curiosity satisfied?" The doctor chuckled.

"Yes sir and thank you very much." Elphie said.

"Would it be alright if I used the books tonight and brought them too you tomorrow?" She asked cautiously.

"Of course, of course Elphaba. Now remember to bring your glasses with you to your appointment." The doctor smiled.

"I'll remember and thank you." Elphie smiled.

The doctor and his wife said goodbye to Glinda then she was excused and went racing into the library.

"What did you two talk about?" She said planting herself on the desk in front of Elphie.

" And did it help?"

"Lyndie this is really fascinating. Basically he explained the diagrams and how the eye works and what he looks for when he examines them. He told me how to use these reference books to find different things I wrote down on my pad and then we discussed more about that research he was doing with Lofier." Elphie said excitedly.

"He is very nice, and was patient and kind." She added quietly.

"Yes, I think so too, so why do I still feel anxiety." Glinda said cautiously as she put her arms around Elphie's neck then kissed her gently.

"I don't know why, and I hate that I don't. Lyndie would you mind if I finished up what I was working on, it will not take very long. Please, then we can snuggle and maybe I'll be able to verbalize what's going on." Elphie said a little distractedly.

"Okay Elphie, but not too long sweetheart, it really is rather late. I'm going to ask Momsie something then I will be back." Glinda said.

Elphie sat up straighter, leaned in and gave Glinda a substantial kiss.

"I love you Lyndie." She said softly.

"And I you my love. I'll be back very soon, so finish up. School is out, homework is a no-no." Glinda chuckled as she hopped off of the desk.

Elphie gave her a nod and a smile then buried her nose back in the book. Glinda watched her play with the temple bar of her glasses for a minute then went to find her mother.

X

Glinda assumed that her mother would be in her parlor with her father, but was surprised to find them both in the kitchen when she went to get another tart.

"I see I'm not the only one in search of more dessert." Glinda chuckled.

"Actually we are getting ready to feed the kitten again. He is a good little eater." Samion said.

"That looks terrible." Glinda said making a face.

"Tymik showed Cook what they have been feeding him, in small amounts. This is plain chicken, chopped very fine, mashed up with some plain rice and turned into this thin paste with warm water. He said in a few weeks they will start with some more solid type food, but he is still very small and we need to be careful of his tummy." Samion said.

"Cook said she has feed him this twice already since he has been up here and he does seem to like it. Earlier he ate some then curled up non an old stable blanket Tymik brought up and went to sleep." Gwenot said.

"We were just talking about how this is similar to how food was made for you when you were a baby eating more than just milk." Samion grinned.

"And your father confessed that the only reason he volunteered to come down and get your bottle once we started you on one, was to legally get a midnight snack." Gwenot laughed

"Infants are not the only ones who get grumbly bellies at night." Samion chuckled as he took two tarts from a plate and handed one to his daughter then took the kitten his food.

"Momsie, what are we going to do if that baby is Elphie's familiar? Thank you daddy." Glinda called.

"Why, we will welcome him into our home of course. It could be fun." Gwenot smiled.

"I'm not sure Elphie will see it that way." Glinda sighed.

"Oh I'm sure she will adapt. I am assuming she is still immersed in the books." Gwenot smiled.

"Yes she is. If this was anything else other trying to make her okay with getting an eye exam tomorrow, I would be highly annoyed." Glinda laughed lightly then sobered.

"I'm going to get her in a minute. You're right about the familiar, It will work out. I just want her to be at ease tomorrow. I wish I knew what frightens her so badly." Glinda sighed.

"Give it time darling, When she is able, you know she will tell you what happened."

"Gwen, Galinda, come see this." Samion said quietly from the terrace door.

They went to the door and saw the tiny ball of fuzz sitting in the middle of his empty food dish licking the remnants of his late night meal off of his fur.

"Maybe I did it wrong. He had it all over him, trying to climb in the plate." Samion laughed.

"When I went to try and clear a spot on it he hissed at me. He certainly is not the friendliest thing, but he does have a hearty appetite."

"Yuck." Glinda grimaced.

"I wouldn't be so quick with the yucks there. I remember another baby, with a very hearty appetite that usually had food all over her hands, face…" Samion started.

"…Hair, clothes, the table and floor." Gwenot laughed.

"Alright, Alright!" Glinda giggled.

"She was friendlier though, she didn't hiss at us." Samion grinned.

"But she did not clean herself up either and I do have vague memories of little bowls being thrown off of her tray." Gwenot pointed out.

"Why in Oz would you want to keep such an obviously uncouth child?" Glinda said with a broad grin.

"Precisely so that we could have this conversation." Samion laughed.

"Daddy you are not funny." Glinda giggled giving her father a hug.

"I am so glad I'm home. I miss you when I'm gone."

"I miss you too Galindadoodle and look our little guest seems to be well fed cleaned up and ready for bed. " He laughed as he pointed to the kitten that appeared to be kneading his blanket like Cook kneaded bread dough.

"I think we should keep him even if he is not Elphie's familiar." Glinda said as she picked up the empty plate.

"Darling, I am very certain that this baby is Elphaba's familiar. I do not know the how's or why's, but we will soon enough." Gwenot smiled as they went into the house leaving the kitten purring happily on his blanket.

As Glinda looked out of the window at the sleeping kitten, Gwenot put some tarts on a plate and filled a glass with milk and one with water then put it on a tray.

"I'll take this up and put it in your room for you darling, why don't you go get Elphaba. It is getting late and your appointments are in the morning." Gwenot said.

"Okay Momsie, thank you." Glinda gave her mother a big hug.

"I miss you too when I'm gone." She added

Then she went to hug her father who was wrapping tarts up in a napkin and putting them in his pocket.

"Daddy!" Glinda giggled

"Shhhhh." He said pointing to Cook who was looking at the kitten through the window.

Glinda nodded and put her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle.

"Cookie thank you so much for making kitten food and helping to tend to him."

"Shush child, I feed this family, it's what I do. But be assured if that little visitor hisses at me one more time…"

"You'll get your spoon after him." Glinda finished with a chuckle.

"And don't think I won't young lady." Cook said sternly.

"Now if you do not mind, I would like to tidy up the mess you made Samion Upland.

"What makes you think it was me?" Samion said innocently.

"Take this tray dear and let's quit while we are ahead. We apologize for the mess Cook."

"Well it was for a good cause." Cook huffed.

Glinda said goodnight to Cook and her parents then went to the library. Elphie had the three books open in front of her, turning pages in one then another. Glinda went in quietly and sat on the arm of the sofa looking at her. The crinkle between her eyes was there, the pursed lips and narrowed eyes, all signs of intense concentration. She loved that crinkle; it was the same one she got when they made love.

"Elphie." Glinda said quietly, knowing that Elphie would startle no matter what she did.

"Lyndie!" Elphie yelped and her pen went flying.

"Sorry Elphie, you must have been very engaged." Glinda said as she put her arms around Elphie's neck from behind.

"Let's go upstairs my love and get ready for bed, then you can tell me all about what you are learning." She said softly in Elphie's ear, then kissed her cheek.

"Alright Lyndie, all of this is very interesting." Elphie said and turned to return the kiss.

She closed and gathered up the books and her notes while Glinda went to fetch the pen from the potted plant where it landed. Then hand in hand the girls made their way upstairs and to their separate rooms to get ready for bed. When Elphie had not come over to Glinda's room after half an hour, she sighed and went across the hall, already knowing what she would find.

The sight of Elphie, at her desk, once again immersed in books sent a slight surge of irritation coursing through her. But it passed as soon as it started.

"I am sorry Lyndie." Elphie said guiltily when she felt Glinda comes up beside her

"I just remembered something I wanted to look up, it wasn't eye related, not exactly, but it was interesting and …" Elphie tried to explain.

"It's alright Elphie, it is. Is all of this studying your doing helping ease your mind?" Glinda said as she stroked her love's cheek then removed her glasses.

"Yes, in a way, it is hard to explain though."

"No need my love. If it helps you, then study. I'll go get my sketchpad and sit with you, like home work at Shiz." Glinda chuckled.

"Lyndie I don't want you to…"

"Elphie, If this were anything else…at all, I would be stamping my feet, pouting and throwing a fit. But I want you to do this, I do. Elphie I can feel your anxiety, your fear. Snuggles, cheek caresses, not even kisses will help you deal with this. I am here if you need me. You know that. But right now, this is what you need." Glinda said pulling Elphie up from her chair.

"But I insist you get into your night clothes first." She smiled.

"How can you love me so much?" Elphie said as she felt a sting on her cheek.

"I can't help it, I just do, How can I not?" Glinda whispered as she kissed the faint red mark on Elphie's cheek.

"Two hours, just like Shiz." Elphie said.

"Go and change. When I get back, I expect to be kissed."

"Sounds like a fair trade off to me." Elphie smiled.

"You are very sure of your kissing abilities Miss Thropp." Glinda giggled.

"I have been told I perform that activity quite well." Elphie grinned.

"I'll be back." Glinda breathed and hurried off to her room.

Elphie quickly took her hair out of its braid and put it into a ponytail then got into her nightdress. All the while thinking that she was being more difficult than she needed to be, and Glinda was being more understanding than she should have to be. By the time she got out of the bathroom Glinda was leaning against the back of the sofa.

"I love you so much Lyndie." Elphie said as she put herself into Glinda's arms.

Glinda held her love close and gently rubbed small circles on her back.

"I love you too Elphie, enough to know when to let you do what is best for you. If I was in your slippers right now, we would be cuddling, snuggling, and you would be holding me all night. But you don't need those things, they will not help ease your mind or give you what you need right now. The books will. Now I think I have a kiss coming." Glinda grinned.

Elphie shifted them subtly so she was now holding Glinda. She brushed her lips softly against Glinda's while stroking her cheek. Then she kissed her cheek, then the corner of her mouth and as her lips moved onto Glinda's, one hand glided down her back and lightly caressed her silk covered backside. Glinda moaned softly as she felt Elphie deepen the kiss. The kiss became more ardent, but the caresses remained gentle. Glinda was lost in the sensations and let out her now familiar grunt of disapproval when Elphie eased off of the smoldering kiss they had shared. Elphie appeased her by giving her a series of soft lingering kisses that ended as she playfully nibbled on Glinda's bottom lip as she cupped each section of her perfect bottom and gave them a squeeze.

"Lyndie, I know I am being difficult, but thank you for letting me find what I need in those books. I promise I will make this up to you. I promise." Elphie said and kissed Glinda again.

"I sort of like you when you are difficult. Now go study." Glinda grinned and gave Elphie's bottom a playful pat.

Elphie arched her eyebrow and looked at Glinda in amusement.

"That wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be." Glinda frowned.

"Indeed." Elphie agreed then sent Glinda off to the sofa to sketch with a gentle pat.

"That's better." Glinda giggled as she skipped away.

"Much." Elphie smiled as she went back to her desk.

X

Glinda settled back against the arm of the sofa facing Elphie. Since her love was relatively immobile, not to mention oblivious she thought she would practice what she had learned about drawing human forms. Elphie quickly immersed back herself into her books. Two of them were general medical books and she was drawn to sections dealing with the skin, and with blood vessels as well as the sections on eyes. After about an hour Glinda got up to stretch and went over to take one of the tarts from the still full plate she had put on Elphie's desk. She startled Elphie, fed her a bite of the tart, held the glass of milk to her lips and helped her take a drink, something, which caused Elphie no end of amusement. After a hug and kiss Glinda took the plate and went back to her sketchpad and Elphie to her books.

A while later Elphie looked up and saw Glinda's beautiful face, with that same look she had when she was sketching the bird. She smiled at seeing her tongue poking through those wonderful soft lips. Glinda looked up, saw Elphie and smiled then turned her pad around and showed Elphie her sketch. Elphie grinned and applauded at a picture of herself hunched over her desk, playing with the temple bar of her glasses. The two girls shared a long loving gaze then happily went back to their activities without ever having said a word to one another. This was one of those times when words were unnecessary.

More time passed than Elphie knew and when she realized that Glinda had not come over to visit, or to pull her away she looked over. When she saw her love sound asleep with her sketchpad in her hand she felt a sharp pang of guilt. She got a pillow and a blanket from her bed and went over to the sofa. She took the sketchpad out of Glinda's hands and picked up the colored pencils that were scattered around the floor. Then she put a pillow under Glinda's tousled blonde hair and covered her with the blanket.

"Forgive me my precious." Elphie whispered then kissed Glinda gently.

Glinda smiled and turned onto her side.

"Its okay Elphie, just scoot over a little." Glinda mumbled then sighed happily.

Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda again then went back to her desk. She wasn't sure if she had done herself harm or good by going through all of that medical information. Seeing that it was almost two in the morning, but also knowing she would not easily be able to fall asleep, Elphie took the Optometry book to her bed and sat against the head board. She turned to the chapter in the instruments that eye doctors used and started to read more about them and how they were used.

X

As Gwenot went down the hall to see if her girls were up she saw Galinda's door closed and Elphaba's partially open with light coming from inside. She tapped on the doorframe and peeked inside. She saw Elphaba sitting up on her bed glasses on her nose and a book open on her lap and her daughter curled up on the sofa, covered up with her sketch things neatly placed on the side table. She assumed that this sort of scene, in one form or another occurred frequently with these two. She decided to wake Galinda and let her worry about Elphaba.

"Galinda darling." Gwenot said quietly as she pushed her daughter over slightly and sat beside her.

"Galinda wake up." She patted her hip and smiled as her daughter opened her eyes.

"Good morning my darling."

"Momsie?" Glinda blinked.

"You fell asleep on Elphaba's sofa." Gwenot said as Glinda sat up and looked around.

"Well at least she is on the bed and asleep, maybe she got a little." Glinda sighed.

"Well go wake her. We need to leave in an hour and a half." Gwenot said kissing her daughter.

"Thanks mommy. How's the kitten?"

"The last I heard, when Cook fed him earlier, he did his little hissing dance and Cook put her spoon down near him, to warn him. He thought that it was a wonderful toy and tried to bat at it and swing from it. Cook was not amused." Gwenot smiled.

"So I assume that means that he is fine."

"Cook may have met her match." Glinda giggled.

"Could be." Gwenot chuckled.

"See you down stairs my darling." Gwenot said and left.

Glinda went over to Elphie's bed and carefully crawled in with her.

"Elphie my love." She said very softly.

"Leave me be." Elphie said more scared than angry.

"Elphie wake up sweetheart." Glinda said stroking her love's arm.

Elphie woke up hard and frightened.

"What Lyndie, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Elphie, look at me, I'm fine and so are you. We need to get ready to go into town now."

"Alright." Elphie said.

"I'm going to kiss you before I go get dressed, so don't grump." Glinda smiled and kissed Elphie's frowning lips with extra gentleness.

"Thank you sweetheart. Come over when you are dressed."

I will." Elphie said.

Elphie stood naked in front of her mirror looking at spots on her body only she could see and sighed. Intellectually she knew that she would be fine and that she was being ridiculous, but those invisible marks reminded her that she did have real and valid reasons to be cautious.

"Elphie, I forgot to lay out your clothes." Glinda said as she flitted back into the room.

She saw Elphie in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror and went in with her.

"Are you okay my love?" she asked as she hugged her from behind.

I know I'm fine, and that this is a simple, non-invasive examination of my eyes. But promise me something." Elphie said softly.

"Anything my love." Glinda said and kissed the soft shoulder where her chin was resting.

"No restraints." Elphie said simply as she barely touched a place on her thigh.

Glinda's mind reeled.

"_Restraints? Who put you in restraints? Why would anyone do that, restraints? What did those monsters do to you? Oh my Elphie."_ For a few seconds thoughts like these raced though her head. She had so much to say. So many questions to ask.

"No restraints, I promise," was what came calmly and reassuringly out of her mouth and she could physically and emotionally feel her love's instant relief.


	126. Chapter 126

"…In restraints Momsie. Some doctor, some MONSTER! put her in restraints." Glinda said still extremely upset

Gwenot let her daughter vent out her second round of the story while she finished dressing. Galinda had come storming into her bathroom in a highly agitated state ten minutes earlier, beside herself and barely coherent. Gwenot had calmed her then heard about what Elphaba had made Galinda promise and was appalled, but stayed calm.

"My darling." Gwenot said when her daughter's rant had run out of steam and she was crying softly.

"How was Elphaba when you left her?"

"She was fine. After I promised, she relaxed considerably and told me to go get ready." Glinda sniffled.

"Darling you know that her past comes out little by little, in it's own time. Some of it, parts of whatever prompted her to elicit such a promise from you included, may not be entirely in her conscious memory. Some might just need to stay safely put away. I know you are angry and upset, but I suggest that you take your cue from Elphaba on this and relax just a little. She got what she needed from you to handle what is happening here and now. Everything else in due course." Gwenot said and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Sometimes I wonder how she trusts anyone at all." Glinda said when her sniffles abated.

"I'm sure she sometimes wonders the same thing." Gwenot said.

"Now go get dressed my darling."

X

Elphie regretted what she said as soon as the words left her mouth. She knew, intellectually, that there was no need to ask Glinda to promise such a thing, but the words slipped out before she could stop them. She also knew that her love's calm reassuring response was a front and she was more than likely very upset. Elphie thought about how to handle this while she finished dressing.

"How can someone so supposedly intelligent say such stupid and ill-timed things." She sighed as she went across the hall.

Elphie opened her arms as soon as Glinda walked into her room and Glinda curled against her chest.

"I know you are okay Elphie, a little anxious, but okay." Glinda said after a few minutes of being held.

"I am to, or will be if you just tell me one place I can kiss. Better late than never." She chuckled lightly.

Elphie sighed but pulled up her sleeve exposing the inside of her left upper arm and touched an almost invisible spot, that on very close inspection looked like a emerald flesh colored patch. Glinda kissed the place very gently, ran her finger lightly over it then kissed it again.

"It was another lifetime ago Lyndie, I know that. I really do." Elphie said quietly.

"Yes, it was." Glinda said.

"But kisses can transcend time." She added and pulled Elphie into a very deep kiss then went to finish getting dressed.

X

Elphie picked at her breakfast while Samion told them that he was going to the bank to get the account business settled, after he assured himself that Elphie truly did want to combine her account with his daughter's. Glinda sighed quietly and took her waffle away and brought her a plate of fruit instead. Elphie smiled and nibbled on some melon, mainly to appease Glinda, while Gwenot reminded her that she got to choose what she wanted to do when her exam was concluded.

"Lyndie, I remembered my glasses and the books, but forgot my umbrella, would you please go and get it for me." Elphie asked when Gwenot told them it was time to go.

"Of course sweetheart, but Momsie is going to tell you that I am just fine." Glinda giggled as she skipped out of the door.

Elphie chuckled in spite of herself and looked at Gwenot who was smiling.

"She is fine Elphaba, and you know that."

"I do. Actually I needed to ask you something. I am going to perform a spell Motzia helped me work out for her birthday, if that's alright." Elphie said nervously.

"It is wonderful darling, she will be thrilled. I take it she does not know." Gwenot said happily.

"No she does not, and it is possible I may not be able to go through with it with everyone there. Is it appropriate for me to get her another gift, a non magical one, even if I give her a magical one." Elphie asked.

"Of course it is darling. You are her girlfriend; it is appropriate for you to give her gifts whenever you would like to do so. Did you have something in mind?"

"I was hoping for suggestions. I want it to be extra special." Elphie sighed.

" Anything from you will be special to her. Why don't you go shopping while Galinda and I are taking care of party details with Jilla next week. She knows you will not want to come along anyway. She'll love whatever you select for, just trust your instincts." Gwenot said.

Elphie frowned slightly getting ready to respond.

"Did you convince her Momsie?" Glinda said as she bubbled back into the room.

"I think so darling." Gwenot smiled knowingly at Elphie.

"Yes she did." Elphie smiled back.

"Wait a minute." Glinda said narrowing her eyes and looking at her mother then her girlfriend.

"I'm missing something here." She huffed.

"I told Elphaba that you were fine." Gwenot said truthfully.

"And I believed her." Elphie said giving Glinda a gentle, but not exactly chaste kiss.

"We need to leave girls, I'll meet you in the carriage in ten minutes." Gwenot smiled and left the two girls alone.

"Okay Elphie what's going on?" Glinda said as they walked out onto the terrace.

The kitten was bounding around playing with unseen objects, but stopped as soon as he saw Elphaba.

"Lyndie, my precious, I was informed that it is against the rules to ask such questions in the weeks leading up to one's birthday." Elphie smiled.

"And please stop trying to bat my ponytail." She said sternly to the kitten, shooing him off of the table behind where she was standing.

"Birthday surprises!" Glinda squealed, startling the kitten who sprung into the air in attack mode.

"Oops, sorry kitten. Elphie you have a surprise for me?" Glinda bubbled.

"Perhaps, but you are not allowed to ask." Elphie said and kissed Glinda properly before taking her hand and leading her down the side terrace steps to the waiting carriage with the kitten scampering behind them.

X

"But he looked so forlorn." Glinda pouted.

"Lyndie he was chasing after some sort of insect, not the carriage." Elphie said.

"Would you like me to repeat it again, or is ten times sufficient."

"You're just being mean because you are nervous." Glinda said sticking out her tongue at Elphie.

"I do not need to be nervous to be mean." Elphie said reasonably.

Gwenot listened to the banter between the girls knowing that it was just their way. She suspected that this time it was intended to help distract Elphaba.

"Well I am not going to argue with that, but just promise me you will be nicer to him. He is just a baby." Glinda said.

"Who seems intent on shredding my skirts." Elphie replied

"Playing with, not shredding." Glinda said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Fine my sweet, and I will try. You can stop poking at me now." Elphie said with the barest hint of a smile.

"Elphaba darling, are you sure you do not want me to come with you?" Gwenot said as Elphaba assisted Galinda from the carriage.

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I will be all right. Glinda is stronger than she looks." Elphie smiled.

"I will be at your father's office and Jefet will be right here waiting for you, send for me if you need me." Gwenot said sincerely.

"We will Momsie." Glinda said.

"Look at me Elphie." Glinda said after her mother rode away.

Elphie looked from the door to the eye doctor's office to Glinda.

"I feel your anxiety my love. I will not leave your side. Tell me if you are frightened, and I will stop whatever is going on. Due to the nature of medical examinations it may appear that the doctor is in control, but he is not. You are, you need to believe that." Glinda smiled.

"Let's go in, I am as fine as I am going to get." Elphie said.

Glinda gave her gentle kiss then took her hand and led her into the building.

X

Elphie sat trying to fill out the forms that Glinda had brought over to her but she was twitchy and anxious. And she was angry with herself because she knew that there was no immediate reason for her to be twitchy and anxious. Glinda was right beside her and she could feel her delicate hand resting lightly on her arm.

"Do you want me to do that for you?" Glinda murmured softly in Elphie's ear.

"I am being irrational." Elphie responded.

"You are just nervous, it's okay. Here give me that pen before you poke yourself in the eye." Glinda chuckled at her unintended little joke.

"Miss Thropp, Miss Upland. Doctor Hunioa is ready for you." The receptionist said.

Elphie felt foolish, clinging to Glinda's hand as they walked back to the exam room, but she could not seem to let go. The room looked similar to the one in the books the doctor had loaned her and she relaxed a little.

"Well hello there young ladies. Nice to see you. Were the books useful for you Elphaba?" the doctor said as he scurried in.

"Yes sir, they were very helpful, I left them with your receptionist." Elphie replied quietly.

"Fine, fine. Now then, Galinda you are first?"

"Yep." Glinda said.

While the doctor was occupied getting his things Glinda gave Elphie a quick kiss. Then she pulled her over to the exam chair and hopped into it. She pointed to a nearby stool that Elphie brought over so that she could see everything.

"Breath my love." Glinda whispered.

Elphie listened as the doctor asked Glinda a few questions. Then she watched closely as he performed the exam as it had been described in the books. He patiently explained everything as he went along and Glinda was relaxed and at ease, even when the doctor was in very close proximity to her face. She also seemed to be enjoying herself. The doctor teased her slightly while he examined her, and made little jokes causing her to giggle. The sound of that sweet giggle and the feel of her hand, which was still in hers, did more to help ease Elphie's anxiety than all of the explanations in Oz.

"Well Galinda, those beautiful blues are in perfect working order." The doctor said as he jotted some final notes.

"Thank you Doctor Hunioa. Did you know you have great eyelashes?" Glinda giggled.

"I have been told so on occasion. And my wife is fond of them." The doctor smiled as he helped Glinda down from the chair.

"Are you ready Elphaba?" He asked kindly.

"Doctor could you give us just a few minutes please." Glinda asked.

"Certainly, I'll go update your file and be right back." The doctor said amiably.

As soon as he was gone Glinda gathered Elphie up into her arms, held her tightly for a few beats then gave her a soft, reassuring kiss.

"Now you are ready." Glinda smiled.

"What if I have a panic attack or freeze up." Elphie said as she allowed herself to be maneuvered into the chair Glinda had just left.

"I do not feel that sort of anxiety from you my love, but if you panic I will chase you down and calm you and if you freeze up, I'll happily thaw you out." Glinda chuckled running her finger down Elphie's cheek.

Elphie scooted back into the chair and took a deep breath.

"This is okay, I am okay." She said more or less convincingly.

"Will you be sitting on the stool?"

"Right here the whole time, holding your hand. Just remember everything I've told you Elphie. You have your reasons to be frightened, but you are safe here. Very safe." Glinda said softly.

"Ah, I see you're settled on the throne." The doctor chuckled as he entered.

Glinda thought that was very funny and chuckled as she sat on the stool then took Elphie's hand in both of hers.

Elphie had already been told that her exam would be a little different because she had never had one and she used glasses for reading, So while the doctor reviewed what she had put on the forms, she gazed into Glinda's eyes, squeezed her hand and willed herself calm.

The doctor asked her about her reading habits, the lighting she used and other general questions. Glinda happily filled in what she thought was helpful information, until Elphie informed her that her falling asleep with her glasses on and they slipped down her nose, was not necessarily helpful.

Then the doctor asked her to read and gave her a book. She took her glasses from Glinda and started to read to herself, but kept looking up because she knew that he was watching her. Eventually she managed to read a few paragraphs uninterrupted and the doctor saw her eye movement patterns. After that came the same things that he had done to Glinda, following his finger, looking up and down, and focusing on a point on the wall. He talked to her the whole time telling her what he was doing and why and she had settled down considerably until he picked up one of the instruments.

"Now I am going to look at your eyes just like I did Galinda's" The doctor said and turned on the scope.

"Just look straight ahead." He said as he leaned towards Elphie.

Glinda could feel her love's anxiety level rise and stroked her hand. Elphie instinctively moved away from the doctor until her head was against the back of the chair. Too many things were on her at once. She felt confined and could feel his breath, his nearness, and the light in her eye and see his hand close to her eyes. She didn't know where it was all coming from, but it was jumbling her thoughts.

"Please stop." Elphie whimpered.

"Okay Elphaba, okay…look here." The doctor said moving back away from Elphie before Glinda could say anything.

He took the scope and put it in Elphaba's free hand.

"Don't fret about this you are not the first person to be a little wary of this thing." The doctor smiled.

Glinda relaxed as she felt Elphie remove her hand from hers

"See this is how it works." He moved some dials and pressed a button to show Elphie how it worked.

"Now, Galinda, why don't you come and sit where I am and Elphaba, you look into her eye, through that little hole there." The doctor said with a smile.

"Oh Elphie, what fun." Glinda bubbled as she switched places with the doctor.

"Dr. Hunioa, I do not need to do this. I apologize, I'll behave." Elphie said quietly.

"Elphaba, you are not misbehaving, you are reacting to a foreign stimuli. I told you others have reacted similarly. I need to have a good look into your eyes in order to help you, and I need for you to be comfortable when I do. You are a scientist and a researcher, you like to experiment, try new things. True?"

Elphie nodded.

"Then try this, see for yourself what I will see."

"Go on Elphie, it looks like fun." Glinda grinned and wiggled on her stool.

"It is." The doctor agreed and showed Elphie how and where to hold the scope in front of Glinda's eyes.

It took a few tries but Elphie got it. She did not completely understand what she was seeing but it fascinated her.

The doctor told her to remember the diagrams she had studied in the books and showed her how to manipulate the instrument. Glinda was very happy that Elphie was doing what the doctor had suggested because she knew it was helping her. She was happy, but also a little frustrated. Being in such close proximity to Elphie's luscious lips was very distracting and it took all of her restraint not to lean in and capture them in a kiss.

"So Galinda are you experiencing any discomfort?" The doctor asked for Elphie's benefit.

Glinda giggled at the timing of the question.

"None at all, but it is hard not to blink." She chuckled

"_And hard to resist those beautiful black eyes." _ She thought to herself.

"So would you like to try Galinda?" The doctor said after a few more minutes of Elphaba working with the instrument along with some gentle joking around and teasing from Glinda.

"Oh I'd love to!" Glinda said nearly bubbling off of her seat.

"Elphaba, would you allow Galinda to look into your eyes?" The doctor asked and Glinda broke out into giggles.

Glinda couldn't get a good read on if the doctor knew the nature of her relationship with Elphie, although she suspected that he did, at least to some extent. But she could feel his genuine concern and desire to help.

"Well I did get to peer into yours, I suppose it is the least I can do." Elphie smiled.

The doctor told her to lean against the back of the chair and showed Glinda what to do, in very simple terms. Glinda fiddled for a bit then finally saw something through the instrument.

"Ewwwww." She said making a face.

The doctor laughed and Elphie smiled.

"Fascinating isn't it?" Doctor Hunioa chuckled.

"More like…ewwww." Glinda said peering closer.

"Do my eyes have all of that goop inside too?" Glinda said making a face.

Elphie laughed out loud

"Yes they do, and it is very important goop." Elphie smiled.

"That it is." The doctor smiled.

"Do you think you are ready for me to take a peek now Elphaba?"

Elphie nodded and the doctor quickly changed places with Glinda, and took over looking into her eyes.

Elphie still felt a little anxious, but was able to stay calm and listen to the doctor's instructions. Since all her energies were focused on what was happening to her, she was unable to process what had just happened, the doctor's extraordinary patience and accommodation. He spent quite awhile looking into both eyes with two different types of instruments and jotting notes down. Elphie was very relieved when he finally finished and loosened the death grip she had on Glinda's hand with a sheepish grin.

"I am so very proud of you my love." Glinda said quietly as the doctor was readying the next instrument.

"You remember this one, right. You get to read all of those misspelled words through those big funny looking lenses." She added with a giggle.

Elphie chuckled softly as she remembered Glinda trying to make her smile when she did the eye chart. It had worked.

"Well Elphaba, ready to do a little more work." The doctor said kindly.

"Yes sir, I am." Elphie responded giving her hand back to Glinda.

"Excellent. And maybe you should spell those words for me, instead of trying to pronounce them as your friend here did." He chuckled.

Elphie smiled and after a few false starts that were soothed by a soft thumb gently rubbing the back f her hand, she settled in behind what the doctor and the books called an optical refractor. She knew this is what was used to determine the strength and type of glasses she needed. She read off the letters through a series of different lenses, first one eye then the other then both and answering the doctors questions while he worked the machine and took copious notes. They went through a similar process with an eye chart she held in her hand. It took quite awhile to complete, but at last Elphie's first complete eye examination was over, and she exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Elphaba, your eyes are in fairly good shape, but I am very glad you decided to get examined. I'm going to make you some spectacles specifically to address your weaknesses." The doctor said pulling out a big diagram.

He explained, with the help of the diagram exactly what caused Elphie to require glasses and told her that eventually she may need to wear them all the time. He answered her questions, and Glinda's then told Elphie he would like to see her again in six months to see if the corrective lenses were doing what they should. Elphie agreed to come back over spring recess.

"Excellent. Now go see my receptionist and she will take you to pick out some frames. We should have your new glasses ready for you soon."

"Thank you Doctor Hunioa, you have been very patient with me." Elphie said somewhat shyly.

"My dear girl, a scientist needs her eyes to be in tip top shape. It is my pleasure to help them work to their potential, so you can work to yours." The doctor said sincerely.

"And before you say anything." Glinda said as they left the exam room.

"No you can not just use the frames that you have. As much as I love watching you play with that temple bar, still no. You deserve new ones, ones that will make a statement…that are you." Glinda said happily as she swung their interlocked hands.

"Make a statement?" Elphie said with a chuckle.

"Of course. Like I'm smart, but sexy or I have the sexiest black eyes in Oz." Glinda giggled.

"I see. So you want all of the people in my lab to think that I am sexy." Elphie grinned blushing slightly.

"Yes. Wait…no. Hmmm, I'll have to rethink this." Glinda said as they walked over to the receptionist's desk.

Z

"I can't wait until I require glasses. Aren't these adorable?" Glinda said looking at herself in a pair of small pink plastic frames.

"Yes they are, just as adorable as the yellow ones were." Elphie smiled indulgently.

"Well me in time…you now." Glinda smiled.

They had been looking at frames for about half an hour and after some fussing back and forth Glinda finally narrowed it down to two styles.

"Elphie I think you should have three pairs made." Glinda said looking again at Elphie's choice and frowning.

"Three?" Elphie said looking a Glinda.

"Lyndie, be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable. You are forever leaving your glasses in the lab, so I suggest you get a pair that you can leave there. Then one for everyday use and a spare." Glinda said.

"It seems excessive, but a lab pair might be nice. Only if I can choose something functional, like these." Elphie said pointing to the simple, sort of square, thick black frames on her face.

"Okay, but those stay in the lab." Glinda said leaving no room for argument.

"These are wonderful, and make excellent everyday glasses. They are you Elphie." Glinda said handing her a pair of oval frames made of silver metal.

"See Elphie, beautiful." Glinda sighed when she put them on.

"I'm getting a little worked up at the mere thought of you playing with that silver temple bar with those magnificent gangly green fingers." Glinda said only because the woman who was helping them was on the other side of the room.

"Lyndie, please!" Elphie said blushing furiously.

"That aside, they look good on you Elphie, not just for reading in the room, but for when we are out. They are simple, yet sophisticated." Glinda proclaimed.

"All right my sweet, these flimsy frames will be my everyday pair, but I insist on something a little sturdier for the spare because I fear these will not last long with all the sliding down my nose they will be doing." Elphie smiled.

"Ooooo, now there is a lovely vision." Glinda said with a silly grin.

They compromised on a spare pair and gave all three to the technician who said they would be contacted when the spectacles were ready to be fitted.

As soon as they left the office Elphie sank down onto a bench, not realizing that she had been so tense.

"It's all over now Elphie." Glinda said feeling her love's extreme relief.

"And you did brilliantly."

X

"I behaved like a child." Elphie said in the carriage on the way to Samion's office.

"She says to the girl who fussed, whined and acted like a baby when she cut her hand." Glinda chuckled.

"That was different, you are sensitive to pain." Elphie sighed.

"So are you Elphie, just not physical pain." Glinda said and Elphie looked at her curiously.

"You don't really identify it as emotional pain I don't think, but that doesn't mean that it isn't. Elphie think about what you did today. You became uncomfortable, I don't know what was over whelming you, but you were getting agitated and frightened. You did not shut down, fuss or flee. You told the doctor to please stop. You exercised your control and made the situation safer for yourself. That is not behaving like a child. Elphie I was so proud of you I almost started to cry." Glinda said quietly.

"I whimpered like a frightened child."

"So what you are telling me is that it is okay for me to behave like a child, whimper and fuss, when I am hurt or frightened, but it is not okay for you." Glinda said with a little huff.

"Does that make you better than me, more mature. Or maybe just more rational."

"That is not what I meant, and I do not want to argue." Elphie sighed.

"I am not trying to pick a fight my love and I know what you meant. But don't you see, it doesn't matter that you said what you did in what you consider a childish manner .It matters that you said it at all. Give yourself a break Elphie, you allowed yourself to be examined, you asked for what you needed and you accepted help to understand what was happening. What else matters right now?" Glinda soothed.

They arrived at Samion's office and while they waited for Glinda's parents to come down, they talked. Jefet told them they had a little time, because of an impromptu meeting and said they were invited in but the girls opted to stay in the buggy. As they talked Elphie started feeling better about her behavior and accepted the fact that good doctors really do care about their patients and want them to be as comfortable as they can be.

"You know, I always knew there was a lot going on behind those beautiful black eyes of yours, but I had no idea it involved squiggly things and goop." Glinda laughed.

"Gazing into your eyes has taken on a whole new dimension."

"I saw the sparkle." Elphie said.

"It goes clear through the goop. Your eyes sparkle and dance, and are so beautiful, even on the inside." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a gentle kiss.

"Galinda darling is something wrong?" Gwenot said as she approached the carriage and saw her daughter sniffling on Elphaba's shoulder.

"No Gwenot, she is fine." Elphie smiled.

"Elphie was being romantic." Glinda sighed.

X

"What do you mean they're closed?" Glinda pouted.

"We anticipated that you would want to go to Ilono's for lunch so we tried to make reservations, they are closed for a private party." Samion explained.

"How rude." Glinda mocked huffed.

"Well Elphie, it's all your afternoon now. What I wanted to do is not possible." Glinda sighed.

"Would it help to know that I made reservations for dinner at Ilono's little one." Samion grinned.

"Daddy! Yeah, thank you thank you. Elphie is that alright?" Glinda bounced on the seat.

"Do you really expect me to say no?" Elphie smiled.

"No." Glinda giggled.

" Well we still need lunch. Lonjum's has a very nice weekday buffet." Gwenot suggested.

Everyone thought that sounded good, so they headed there.

"Elphaba, what did you choose to do today?" Gwenot said.

"Yeah Elphie, you haven't said." Glinda said

"I thought I'd like to go for a walk in the park, if that is alright." Elphie smiled.

"Of course it is darling." Gwenot smiled

"Oh boy, an afternoon in the park." Glinda bubbled and wiggled with delight.

Z

Elphie had never seen a buffet where you could create a salad any way you wanted and with Glinda's assurances that she could put as much of whatever she wished on her salad, she happily set about filling her plate. As they ate Glinda told her parents about the eye exams, including her getting to look into Elphie's eyes. Parts of the story were curtailed however because Gwenot deemed talk of goop an inappropriate meal conversation topic. Gwenot and Samion both told Elphie that she did very well and that they were proud of her. And Gwenot reinforced Glinda's comments about good doctors wanting to help not harm.

After all the details of the eye exams had been delivered and Glinda had gone back to the buffet for her second dessert, Samion told the girls that their bank account was all set up and ready to go then about the impromptu meeting at his office.

"A dance marathon, Daddy what a terrific idea." Glinda said happily.

"It's to raise money for the Social Service Agency." Gwenot added.

"Let's sign up Elphie, it will be fun." Glinda said looking hopefully at Elphie

"They are entertaining. Your father and I have been in several" Gwenot said.

"And we can hit up the family to sponsor us!" Glinda said excitedly

"Galinda, really." Gwenot said with a slight smile.

"What? It's for charity." Glinda grinned.

Z

Elphie and Glinda started their afternoon in the park knowing when and where they were to meet Jefet, where he would be, in case they wanted to leave early and where Glinda's parents would be if they were needed. So Glinda put her hand in Elphie's and skipped for a bit before slowing to a slow stroll on Elphie's insistence. Their first stop was the playground.

They started by swinging hand in hand and talking about the dance marathon then Glinda wanted to really swing, so Elphie pushed her for a time, fretting about how high she was going. When Elphie's nerves couldn't take it anymore they spent a little time on the see-saw, the slide and the other equipment chatting about Starlight, what the surprise from Minka's parents might be and a little more about Glinda's family and the family tree study session.

When Glinda had her fill of playing on the playground the two girls walked leisurely on the paths, with Glinda occasionally pulling Elphie behind a tree for a kiss. As they walked they talked a little more about the eye doctors, continuing the conversation as they snuggled on a swing by the river. During their talk Elphie told Glinda that she would tell her why she made the comment about the restraints someday, when it was clearer in her mind and Glinda reassured her that there was no need to rush anything, they would deal with whatever comes up, whenever it comes up. They snuggled in the swing in comfortable silence, Glinda playing with Elphie's fingers and Elphie lightly stroking Glinda's hair. After awhile, Glinda started to giggle and couldn't stop.

"Care to share the chuckles." Elphie laughed.

"I will, but you won't find it nearly as amusing as I do." Glinda said.

"Of that I have no doubt, but try me, you never know." Elphie smiled, enthralled at the sound of that sweet giggle.

"Remember when you were looking into my eyes with that thingy." Glinda grinned.

Elphie nodded and chuckled.

"Well you face was so close to mine, your yummy lips so close. It took all of my will power not to kiss you then and there. I was picturing the look on the doctors face if I had given in and kissed you for all I was worth right there on the exam chair." Glinda laughed.

"You really do have a little exhibitionist in you, don't you Miss Upland." Elphie chuckled.

"I guess we will never know because you, my dear Miss Thropp most certainly do not." Glinda smiled and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Did you bring some money Elphie?" Glinda asked out of nowhere.

"Yes. But I'm afraid to ask why since we were just discussing exhibitionism" Elphie smiled.

"Elphaba Thropp!" Glinda giggled.

"I want to go get ice cream. I swear hidden under all that reserve beats the heart of a lusty wench."

"Don't you mean a lusty witch?" Elphie chuckled.

"My you are in a mood." Glinda said happily.

"Much less so than you my saucy sorceress." Elphie smiled.

"I can't argue with that. Let's go get that ice cream. There's a big secluded tree on the way." Glinda said with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

X

"So you are telling me that you wish to deface a tree in the public park in the name of romance." Elphie said confused.

"Of course not Elphie." Glinda grinned as she led Elphie out from behind a big tree and back onto the path.

"I want to deface a tree at Upland Manor in the name of romance."

"Carving initials with a heart around them into a tree is considered romantic."

"Oh maybe not, but it would be fun. Jilla and Pajul did it once, and my friend K.O. did frequently and on many different trees, as you just saw." Glinda giggled.

"I can honestly say I do not understand the point of that kind of expression of love, but if you want to then okay." Elphie shrugged.

"We'll put that on hold for now. We have other, more interactive ways to express love." Glinda said with a giggly lilt in her voice.

"We'd better get you that ice cream and fast." Elphie smiled as they spotted the ice cream cart and walked in that direction.

"Elphie look." Glinda pointed towards the river

"A swing just opened up, I am going to go grab it. Bring me….oh just surprise me." Glinda said and ran towards the swing leaving a chuckling Elphie to go to the ice cream cart alone.

Glinda slid onto the swing as two couples glared at her.

"Yeah me!" She giggled as she pushed the swing with her legs and looked back to see her Elphie at the ice cream cart.

"It is a real shame you outgrew playing stick ball." Glinda heard a voice beside her and whirled around.

"That slide technique is very impressive."

"Aliam." Glinda said surprised to see the man

"Hello Galinda, I thought I recognized you." The man said.

"Hello Aliam, what a surprise." Glinda said giving the man a quick hug.

"I thought you were in the Vinkus."

"I am visiting here for a few days then returning. Galinda, may I present my wife Perief. Perief this is Galinda Upland, she broke my heart a few years ago." Aliam smiled.

"Don't let him fool you Perief, he was not all that torn up. And it is nice to meet you." Glinda said with a friendly smile.

"You as well Galinda." The woman said a little warily.

"Are you home on break from school?" Aliam asked.

"Yes for a month. And I have someone I'd like you to meet too." Glinda smiled as she saw Elphie approaching carrying ice creams.

"You met someone in the hallowed hallways of Shiz?" Aliam smiled.

"In a matter of speaking yes. I am dating the Top Student, a Medicinal Chemistry major." Glinda smiled hoping Elphie would be all right with this introduction.

"Impressive. You always were drawn to upper echelons." Aliam smiled wryly

"So where is this lucky man?"

"Thank you Elphie." Glinda said as she took her cup of ice cream from Elphie.

"Elphie I want to introduce you to someone. This is Aliam Nolig, an old friend of mine and his wife Perief. Aliam, Perief may I introduce my girlfriend Elphaba Thropp." Glinda said with a big smile and a lot of pride.

"It is nice to meet you Aliam, you as well Perief." Elphie said keeping her fluster fairly well under control as she extended her hand.

"You as well Miss Thropp." Aliam stammered slightly, trying unsuccessfully to mask his shock.

"It was good seeing you again Galinda." Aliam said after the four made casual small talk for a few minutes.

"But unfortunately we must be off, we have a previous engagement."

"It was good to see you again too Aliam, and nice to have met you Perief." Glinda said with a smile.

The couples bid each other farewell then Glinda and Elphie settled on the swing with their ice cream.

"Mmmmmm mango, this was an excellent ice cream choice Elphie." Glinda said.

"Thank you. I thought you would like it. So how do you know Aliam?" Elphie asked as she took a small bite of her vanilla ice cream.

Glinda sighed, but not unhappily. She knew that Elphie was not going to be upset about how she knew Aliam, and she wasn't averse to telling her if the situation ever arose. She just assumed that it never would and this could remain a happy little mystery that had become a private joke between her and Elphie.

"He was an old suitor. You just met Mr. Happy Lips." Glinda grinned


	127. Chapter 127

"Oh sweetheart I'm sorry. I sprung that on you too quickly." Glinda chuckled lightly as she leaned over to retrieve Elphie's ice cream cup from the ground.

Elphie was looking at Glinda, her face a mixed mask of amusement and confusion. But Glinda knew that she was not upset, just surprised.

"No, it's okay. I didn't mean…you…" Elphie stammered slightly getting her bearings.

"Here let me take that to a refuse container." Elphie said taking the cup from Glinda.

There was one very close by and Elphie returned in a few seconds.

"So that is the person I owe a thank you to." Elphie smiled.

"I never actually thought you would ever have the opportunity to meet him." Glinda said.

"Didn't you tell me he did not live in Frottica anymore?" Elphie said.

"He moved to the Vinkus, works as some sort of political something or other for one of the tribal chieftains." Glinda replied.

"Are you upset that you encountered him my sweet?" Elphie said.

"No, I was just surprised. And it was nice to have him as our own little private joke. Mr. Happy Lips, he would not be pleased if he knew we called him that." Glinda laughed.

"How about you my love? It is one thing to be told about someone that I had a previous relationship with, as innocent as it was, and to tease about it but it is another to actually meet him." Glinda said looking into Elphie's eyes.

"Is this one of those times when I should feel jealous or wary?" Elphie asked.

"Not at all my love. This is part of my another lifetime ago." Glinda smiled.

"Lyndie, is he a good memory for you? I mean he gave you your first real kiss and I can only assume your first look at romance and tingly feelings."

"Yes, he is a good memory. Maybe he was my first look into what romantic pursuits held in store for me, but as soon as you and I shared our first kiss on the terrace, I knew without a doubt, that it was my first real kiss. I just had no way of knowing differently before that. And you gave me my first tingles. They say a girl always remembers her first time. When I think of my first kiss…it's your beautiful face and soft green tinged lips that I see and feel. My first tingles were at our first dance together." Glinda grinned and pressed her lips quickly to Elphie's and intertwined their fingers.

"Did I answer your question?"

"Yes you did. I think that now that I understand what you might have meant by overly enthusiastic and knowing why you might have a need to slap someone, I was concerned. I do not want your memories of him to be bad ones, or you seeing him today to stir up any negative emotions for you." Elphie said with true concern.

Glinda saw the real concern and affection in Elphie's eyes and felt how much she truly cared about her and she had one of those moments where she fell in love with her all over again.

"Oh how I love you." Glinda whispered unable to find enough breath to do more.

Instead, she raised her hand to caress Elphie's cheek as she continued to gaze into the eyes she adored.

"On the rare occasions I look back on that time in my life, I do so with a certain, well amusement. Aliam will remain a good memory. And come to think of it, he did give me a first." She giggled when she regained her hold.

"Oh really?" Elphie smiled arching her eyebrow

"The first time I ever slapped a boy who tried to make inappropriate advances." Glinda laughed.

"Well I am glad he has been left with at least one first." Elphie grinned.

Since Glinda's ice cream had melted and Elphies was on the ground. They abandoned the swing and went back to the cart to get more then strolled leisurely through the park while they ate and talked more about Mr. Happy Lips and some of Glinda's other encounters with young romance.

X

"I apologize we are late." Glinda said as her father rose to seat her an Elphie as they hurried over to the table on the terrace at Ilono's

"My apologies as well. Time seems to have gotten away from us." Elphie added contritely.

"I think a timepiece might be a necessary birthday gift." Gwenot chuckled and Glinda smiled sheepishly.

"Guess who we saw in the park? You'll never guess." Glinda said excitedly.

"Let's order first, then we will hear all about it." Gwenot smiled.

Gwenot and Samion were both very surprised to hear that their daughter's first real crush was the guess who from the park. Glinda told them about the encounter and they all chatted a little about him. Gwenot supplied some innocent details about Glinda's behavior around him and some other boys that Elphie found very amusing, not to mention explanatory. Samion told the girls about his and Gwenot's day visiting with some of his co-workers. Gwenot updated them on the latest Ladies Cultural Committee doings and inquired, with slight teasing tone, if there was anything of importance she should know about the park, before she heard it from the Committee.

X

"Girls, before you go upstairs we have a little surprise for you. I'm not sure why we didn't show you this before." Samion said as they walked into the house.

"A surprise. Goody!" Glinda bounced happily.

"Did you happen to notice that the piano was no longer in the ballroom." Gwenot said.

"Hmmm no, I guess I haven't been in there yet." Glinda pondered as they followed her parents down the hall.

"But don't tell me you got rid of the piano, that is a terrible surprise." She added with a pout.

"Galinda now really, why would we do something like that." Gwenot said slightly shocked.

"We simply moved it, to the billiard room."

"That old empty room, why would you…you redecorated!" Glinda said running ahead

"Momsie, Popsicle, A music room. It's wonderful." Glinda said after she threw open the door to the room.

Elphie walked in and looked around. She had been into the music room at Colwen Grounds several times and while it was larger and far more elegant than this one, it lacked something important. Warmth. The grand piano was angled in the far corner, so that the person playing faced out into the room. On the wall to the right were square and rectangular panels, in each one were etchings done on panes of mirrored glass. Some were of the great Musicians of Oz and some were of musical instruments. The space to the left of the piano was set up on a large carpet as a comfortable listening area with various types of comfortable chairs and end tables. The space in front of the piano and the listening area was large enough to set up a small ensemble or for dancing. Overhead was a casual chandelier.

"This turned out to be a lovely space for intimate gatherings. We have already hosted the Committee's biannual musical presentation." Gwenot said as Glinda and Elphaba admired the artwork on both walls

"And your mother and I have spent many evenings down here together. She likes to read while I play." Samion said.

"We also thought it would be a good idea to have an appropriate space in case Elphaba wanted to continue her lessons while she was at home." He added with a grin.

"Samion, Gwenot this is a lovely room." Elphaba said.

It took Glinda very little effort to talk her father into playing and Elphie into dancing. After three or four songs they sat in the listening area and talked a little. The girls found out that they would be on their own during the day the next day because Gwenot was needed for a consultation at the Social Services Office. After hugs and kisses goodnight, Glinda led Elphie out onto the terrace.

"Aw look Elphie, the kitten is sleeping on his blankie. Isn't he adorable?" Glinda sighed.

"Sleeping, yes he is adorable." Elphie agreed with a smile.

"Look Lyndie." She said pointing up.

"Oh Elphie look at the moon." Glinda said and led Elphie to the other end of the terrace were it was darker and the moonlight more pronounced.

"Elphie, I know you had a hard morning, but I hope the rest of the day helped make it better for you." Glinda said as she gathered Elphie into her arms and kissed her gently.

"You made it better for me." Elphie said then returned the kiss then pulled Glinda to the ledge and sat down with her.

"Lyndie, I'm trying to understand what you told me about the doctors behavior, all of the accommodations he made for me, but I don't really."

"Elphie, do you remember the first thing you did, when you came into the room and found out that I cut my hand."

"I held you." Elphie smiled.

"Why?"

"Why? Because you needed comforting. And I knew that you would be less cooperative if you were crying and upset." Elphie said a little light coming on.

"But that is different, I love you. The doctor doesn't even know me."

"Do you remember what our dashing diplomat did before you met with him at the ball? He asked permission, brought you cider, and had chaperones nearby. He didn't know you." Glinda pointed out.

"He wanted something from me." Elphie said.

"Yes, the same thing the doctor did…your cooperation. And for you to be at ease." Glinda said and Elphie shook her head.

"Elphie sometimes people cater to you…or suck up as Pajul says because they want things from you and it is not sincere, they only want from you. But there are people, good people like the doctor and Harluc, like Byjon too, who want the people they are working with to be at ease, to make whatever is going to be going on as pleasant, or at least as non panic inducing as it can be." Glinda smiled.

"Byjon was very accommodating, but I assumed it was because of you. " Elphie said.

"Partly it was, but he has helped others through the process. And I am positive the doctor has too, maybe not to the extent that he did for you, but even so. Daddy does things like that too, with new investors or newly marrieds who are nervous about finances. He holds their hands so to speak and guides them patiently along. It is more common than you think Elphie." Glinda said.

"It does make sense I suppose. And more so knowing that the doctor knew your parents and may have taken extra care because of that. Did that make sense?" Elphie said.

"Of course it did sweetheart. Things like that are common too. If a friend of daddy's refers someone to him, he goes a little further, out of respect for his friend. Dr. Bikloam got a letter from Chaxi, and that helped me."

"One day Ran said that I was placed on the enzyme team…a choice research assignment, because I knew Lofier and Mr. Kwenyo. Is that the same thing?" Elphie said her confusion returning.

"No it is not. Although that does happen frequently as well. Pajul calls it cronyism. Putting your friends in good jobs for favors or something similar. And ignore Ran, you deserved that place in the project. If you would like, talk to Lofier about it while we are here. I'm sure you'd like a day in his lab anyway. But it's not the same thing. Okay?" Glinda said the last part with a stern look.

"Yes ma'am." Elphie smiled.

They talked for a few more minutes so Glinda could ensure that Elphie was not questioning her abilities and that she understood the difference between the two aspects of this topic. Then she teased her about the kitten coming to her rescue when the tiny fur ball appeared and sat eyeing Glinda warily. Elphie feigned being incensed at the thought and started to go into the house, glaring at the kitten making him scamper away.

"Elphie are you telling me that you would storm into the house, over gentle teasing, and leave this beautiful moon and its glow unused." Glinda giggled with a hint of sultriness.

Elphie was standing by the door, with her back to Glinda grinning broadly at Glinda's words and the tone in which they were delivered. She put her outward smile away and turned slowly to face Glinda.

"Maybe I overreacted, ever so slightly." Elphie said thoughtfully, and Glinda could see her broad beautiful smile radiating from her eyes.

"And it would be a shame to let this moonlight go to waste."

"Indeed it would." Glinda said softly as she rose to meet Elphie

"The way it shimmers on that raven hair of yours, creating a hint of purple sheen while at the same time illuminating your emerald skin to luminescence, needs to be properly gazed upon, admired…worshipped even." She added with a purr that would have impressed the kitten as she ran her finger along Elphie's jaw line.

Glinda had used that voice to play before, when they both knew that things could not go beyond established boundaries, and it always sent shivers down Elphie's back.

"This moon does seem very versatile." Elphie breathed against Glinda's ear while running her fingers through her hair.

"The way it scintillates equally on your golden hair and your pale skin enhancing each of their lusters to perfection." Elphie whispered moving her lips slowly closer to Glinda's lips with every word.

"It does quite well with eyes as well, reflecting off of those deep black pools, with a teasing glimmer." Glinda replied, the words all but disappearing into the mouth that was invitingly close to hers.

"Oh but here is where I must disagree with you my precious. As magnificent as this moon may be, it can do nothing to enhance the natural sparkle in those beautiful blue eyes." Elphie countered running her fingertips over Glinda's cheekbones up to her temple.

"You know the moon is said to have a magnetic type effect on some things. Maybe that is why my lips seem so drawn to yours." Glinda said, the suggestion of a giggle creeping into her voice.

"I'll have to check that reference." Elphie said.

Elphie brushed her lips over Glinda's, landing them more firmly on her cheek then working her way softly and slowly back while Glinda's hands encircled her waist.

"Although right now first hand experience would say that you are correct." She murmured as the tip of Glinda's tongue attempted to trace her lips.

For a time they teased each other's lips, cheeks and necks. When Elphie heard Glinda's soft moan she slid her hand up her back, paused to caress soft circles on her neck while she brushed their lips together then moved her hand on up to the back of her head. Holding her firmly around the waist with her other hand, she leaned Glinda over, just a little, and kissed her gently but with purpose. She kissed this way for a time, letting Glinda decide when to deepen and expand it. For a long time they kissed on the terrace, the glow of the moonlight providing soft illumination for their passion. By the time they decided that they had taken full advantage of the moonlit night, it was very late. The house was dark and quiet as they made their way up to their beds and their dreams.

X

"Exactly what do you think you are doing?" Elphie said irritably looking at Glinda sitting the desk chair with her sketchpad.

"I'm sketching you." Glinda said holing up her work for Elphie to see.

"While I was asleep?" Elphie said sitting up against her headboard.

"It's easier that way. You don't glare at me." Glinda giggled as she bounded from the chair to Elphie's bed.

Elphie scooted over partly to make room and partly because Glinda's landings were not always exact when she leapt onto the bed this way.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled after she landed and wiggled into Elphie's arms

"Good morning my sweet." Elphie chuckled and accepted a playful kiss.

Elphie looked over at the clock on her mantel as she gently smacked at the dainty hands that were trying to unbutton her nightdress.

"Will you stop that! Why did you let me sleep so late?" Elphie said not really annoyed.

"It's not that late, and you needed to. I had a great idea for something we can do today." Glinda said as she tried again to unbutton a few strategic buttons.

"We already agreed that making love while we are at home does not fall with in the bounds of propriety and I am not taking an oil bath until this weekend." Elphie said stifling her chuckle and buttoning her nightdress again.

"Is that all you think that I think about." Glinda huffed and sat up

Elphie raised her eyebrows and looked at Glinda in amusement.

"Alright. But it's not all I think about. Dream about…maybe, think about no." Glinda giggled.

"My abject apologies." Elphie chuckled.

"Now what do you have planned for us?"

"A picnic in the horse meadow." Glinda said proudly.

X

"Awwww Elphie look, Starlight and the kitten are kissing." Glinda giggled, pointing to the tiny kitten putting his nose against the nose of the big horse.

"Like this." She giggled as she leaned over and pressed her nose against Elphie's

Elphie kissed her then pushed a grape into her mouth.

"I am trying very hard to be okay with the fact that the little nuisance is following me around because it is possible that he is my familiar, but did Cook really have to pack him a picnic lunch?" Elphie said.

" Yes, because he was coming on the picnic." Glinda said reasonably.

"And it was sort of funny when you thought his lunch was a sandwich spread." She added with a hearty chuckle

"To you maybe." Elphie huffed.

"Oh settle down, you didn't eat it. It smelled good though, chicken I think. Cook says that next week they are going to try him on something a little more solid.

"Goody, something to look forward to." Elphie said.

"You need to name him Elphie, we can't call him the kitten forever." Glinda said spreading the last of the fish salad on a piece of toasted bread and handed to her.

"Me? Why me?" Elphie said, dismayed.

"He's your familiar." Glinda said taking the last bite of bean salad from the bowl.

"We don't know that for sure. He may just be a furry little nuisance. If that's the case then you can name him," Elphie said finishing her fish salad

"We'll put the naming the kitten discussion on hold for now. Want some more cider?"

"No thanks. This picnic was a good idea in spite of the kitten's need to chaperone." Elphie said pointing to the kitten, which was trying to catch the horse's tail.

"My kind of chaperone, focusing on other things besides us." Glinda giggled and shifted to give Elphie an enthusiastic kiss.

"Now that is dessert!" Glinda giggled after a series of playful kisses.

"That was a satisfying end to our meal." Elphie smiled, kissed Glinda lightly then got up.

"I think we should put away our food things before the fuzz ball get into them anymore." Elphie said then pulled the kitten out of the picnic basket and deposited him unceremoniously on the grass.

Glinda giggled at the sight and the kitten expressed his displeasure by blaming it on Glinda and hissing at her.

When all the plates bowls and utensils were back in the basket, Glinda pulled her sketchpad, a book she had put in for Elphie and her glasses out of her satchel. Then she rolled up the extra blanket and put behind Elphie's back as she maneuvered her so she was leaning against the tree stump.

"Having fun?" Elphie said with a great deal of amusement.

"Oodles. See I brought you a book." Glinda said proudly.

We could use some peaceful relaxation." She added as she pretended to melodramatically fluff up Elphie's thighs.

"I am not a pillow Lyndie." Elphie chuckled.

"Actually you are a very comfortable pillow. " Glinda giggled and lay down on the blanket with her head in Elphie's lap.

"Comfy Elphie?" Glinda smiled up at her love.

"Yes, but I am not certain if this is practical for reading and sketching."

"Oh sure it is look." Glinda said and propped her pad against her knees.

Then she took her pencil in one hand and Elphie's hand in her other.

"And you have a free hand for book holding." Glinda said

"Hmmm." Elphie said as she opened her book.

Elphie sat the book down on Glinda's forehead and tried to turn the page.

"Hey!" Glinda squealed.

"I either need my other hand, or you to reposition yourself." Elphie smirked

"Fine." Glinda huffed and they fussed around a bit until they were both settled comfortably with their individual activities and Glinda had the contact she needed.

For a long time Glinda sketched and played with Elphie's fingers and Elphie read and stroked Glinda's hair. There was an occasional kiss or caress, but the only sounds were the birds in the trees, a nicker from one of the horses, a kitten's soft purr and the periodic "stop that" from Elphie as Glinda tried to run her hand up Elphie's skirt. They both needed some alone but together time and this was a perfect setting. Eventually Glinda started to drift off to sleep, so Elphie helped her into her original position with her blonde head on her black skirted lap. Glinda sighed and turned on her side, allowing Elphie to angle herself and put her book on the stump to read and drape an arm over Glinda. The stress of the previous day was far in the distance and she was relaxed and happy. Not even the kitten trying to curl up on her open book bothered her.

Z

Hensign took the note from the messenger, showed him to the kitchen to wait for a response then headed down to the horse meadow where he had been told the young misses were picnicking As he walked he thought over the past year. The household had definitely become much more orderly after Miss Galinda had gone off to Shiz, but it had also lost some of it's character, some of it's life. He found that he actually looked forward to her visits home because it always added a little excitement, and the staff adored her and her new companion. He thought about the enigmatic green skinned girl. She was very unlike his young mistress, but obviously very devoted to her. She had brought a new kind of air into the house as well. It had become apparent very quickly, to him and the rest of the staff that she and Miss Galinda were more than friends and roommates. If the fact that the young mistress was in love with and being courted by someone of her own gender bothered anyone on the staff, it had not been said out loud. In fact most of the talk centered on how happy Miss Galinda seemed now and how much she had matured since she had come home over Winter break. The butler thought about the preparations that had been going on for months to get ready for the influx of Arduennas and Uplands that would be arriving for Miss Galinda's eighteenth birthday with a slight smile. There had been a lot of reminiscing going on as the staff shared some of their favorite memories of a growing up Galinda while planning for her birthday gift. Although they could not reach a consensus about what to give her, one thing they did agree on was that their effervescent mistress and her reserved, green skinned girlfriend would definitely be a breath of fresh air for the usually bickering clans.

As he neared the meadow he saw Elphaba sitting on a blanket beside the old stump, using it as a table of sorts to for the book she was reading. Miss Galinda was curled up on the blanket with her head in Elphaba's lap, apparently napping. The green girl was gently stroking Miss Galinda's hair and humming softly. He knew that the quiet girl was prone to startling, so he approached her very cautiously.

"Excuse Miss Elphaba." He said in a gentle voice.

Elphie jumped, and the hand that was stroking her hair, involuntarily grabbed a handful and pulled. Glinda woke up yelping in pain startling Elphie even more. Elphie recovered first and pulled a crying and confused Glinda to her, kissing and rubbing her head.

"My apologies Misses, I did not mean to startle you so badly." The butler said sincerely.

"It's okay Hensign." Glinda sniffled rubbing Elphie's hand to soothe her startle while Elphie rubbed her head to soothe her hurt.

"Is anything the matter?"

"No Misses. A messenger brought this for you and said he was instructed to wait for a response. It is from Mister Aliam Nolig."

"Aliam? Corresponding with us? Interesting." Glinda said her pulled hair forgotten.

"I will take your picnic things back up to the house then return for your response." The butler said reaching into his coat pocket for an envelope with a blank page in it and a pen.

"Hensign, you think of everything." Glinda bubbled.

"I'll be right back misses. Is this to remain here or go with me." He said indicating the very up in arms kitten on the picnic basket.

"Scoot." Elphie said glaring at the cat and he scampered off.

"I guess he is staying here." Glinda giggled and Hensign took the basket and left.

"Are you alright my precious, I am so very sorry." Elphie said then placed a kiss on Glinda's head.

"It is not my favorite way to wake up from a nap, but I will be fine if you can rectify that." Glinda pouted.

"I believe I can do that." Elphie smiled and kissed her love gently.

"Did you have a nice nap my sweet?"

"I did. Do you think it will always be like this Elphie, even when are little old ladies?" Glinda sighed.

"If you wish to hobble down here with our canes and have a picnic, I think that would be a wonderful idea." Elphie grinned.

"Goody!" Glinda bubbled and indicated she wanted to be thoroughly kissed.

"Lyndie, shouldn't we see what the message says before Hensign returns." Elphie chuckled.

"Message?" Glinda sighed dreamily.

"Yes, the one in your hand?" Elphie indicated in an amused tone.

"I guess we should. I can't imagine what Aliam wants. He was very uncomfortable at the park."

Glinda opened the envelope and scanned the brief message.

"Well, it appears Mr. Happy Lips and his wife would like us to join him at the theatre tomorrow night, and dessert afterward. His parents can not attend and he has two extra tickets to "In Error." He says it's a comedy put on by the local theatre group at the Cultural Center. What do you think Elphie?" She said holding the letter up for Elphie to see.

"You are in charge of such things, and he is your former beau." Elphie said.

"Elphie I would never make decision like this on my own. You don't even know them, and he is a former beau." Glinda said seriously.

"Do you like the theatre Elphie?"

"I have never been, but I have heard about the plays that were put on in Center Munch. They sounded interesting." Elphie said honestly.

"Then we shall go. A comedy is a good choice for your first play. And we can beg off dessert if we do not want to socialize." Glinda said putting the notepaper on her sketchpad to write the response.

"Beg off?" Elphie asked.

"Make an excuse to not go with them. I could have a headache or empathic difficulties, which actually could happen in an auditorium full of strangers." Glinda smiled.

"Couldn't we just say we do not care to accompany them to have dessert." Elphie said.

"Well we could, but it would be in very poor taste." Glinda said as she started to write.

"So dishonesty is preferable." Elphie said.

"No, I mean…" Glinda looked at her love and sighed.

"My love, this is one of those things that does not have a simple explanation. Let me pen our affirmative response and then we can take a walk and I will explain it to you, okay?" Glinda said stroking Elphie cheek to calm the frustration she was beginning to feel.

"Alright." Elphie said unhappily.

After Hensign came to get their response, and collect the rest of their picnic things Glinda took Elphie's hand, called for the horses and as they walked toward the stable Glinda started her explanation of social niceties in seemingly polite society. After they dropped off the horses they continued their walk and talk, the kitten tagging along with them. They visited the greenhouse and chatted with Gardner. Elphie saw some very unique flowerpots and made a mental note to ask the gardener about them. She thought they would be a nice part of Glinda's birthday gift.

After they left the green house they walked around the trails, and continued their talk of social pleasantries and necessities. Eventually Elphie grasped the concept, but expressed great relief that Glinda was in charge of things like that, because she was positive that she would never be able to be that pleasant. When they came to the place where the trails separated Glinda looked down the one that led to the Lintay property. She wanted to go over there, but knew she was not allowed until after her birthday.

As they continued on, Glinda noticed clouds forming and the sky getting darker and insisted that they go back to the house.

X

"Hi Cook! The picnic was great. Elphie almost ate the kitten's lunch." Glinda giggled.

"I most certainly did not!" Elphie huffed.

"I thought it was sandwich spread." She added sheepishly.

"Well it does look like it could be. Here is his dinner, fish, rice and left over vegetables all mashed up nice and thin. Now speaking of dinner, have you decided what you would like for your birthday dinner Miss Galinda?

"I have actually. I'd like Gillikin Chicken. I haven't had that in ages and I love all that ham and special cheese stuffed in there. Mmmmmmmm." Glinda smiled.

"Excellent choice. And may I suggest soup. I got a new recipe from a friend, cold strawberry soup. It is delicious. And thick enough for you Miss Elphaba." Cook said.

"How unique, let's have that. And that vegetable mix-up you do." Glinda smiled

'You mean the medley?" Cook chuckled.

"Yeah, You'll love it Elphie, it's got zucchini and eggplant and other things like that all baked up with herbs and spices. Oh and for Elphie, could you make that stuffed fish dish, with the spinach, olives and herbs? You'll love that too." Glinda said at full rapid-fire bubble

"Oh I don't need a special dish…" Elphie started to say.

"Nonsense! Of course you do child. It is a very special occasion and everyone gets a special meal."

"That's right Elphie, Nonsense! You will eat your stuffed fish and like it." Glinda said in her best imitation of Cook, including the spoon.

Then she collapsed against the counter in a massive giggle fit.

"I do not speak with that tone of voice." Cook said sternly.

"You need to soften your vowels." She added with a chuckle.

"Thank you Cookie, for caring for me so much." Glinda said after she recovered from her giggles.

Then she kissed the woman's cheek.

"Take one of these and off with you both. I have dinner to finish up." Cook said gruffly holding out a plate of brownies.

"Yummy! Thank you Cook." Glinda said happily.

"Yes, thank you Cook." Elphie said as she took the brownie that Glinda gave her.

"Off with you two." She smiled.

Her smile broadened when she saw her Galinda take her friend's hand and start to skip out of the kitchen. It was quite a sight, the skipping blonde girl dragging the walking dark haired girl with her.

Z

Glinda and Elphie spent the rest of the afternoon going on what Glinda called their version of Jilla and Pajul's sex tour; a snuggle tour. They started in Glinda's room to get cleaned up, then Elphie's room, then they moved to the parlor, library, and solarium, sitting together in each place snuggling, talking and playfully kissing. When Gwenot finally found them for dinner they were snuggled in one of the easy chairs in the music room.

During dinner Glinda, in true bubbly form, told her parents all about the picnic and the kitten and the invitation from Aliam. Gwenot told them about her day at the SSO and Samion related the events of his day at work and they all agreed the girls had the best day. Gwenot asked about the time for the next evening's outing, and they arranged to do the family tree session accordingly. Then, with a few "please Daddy" Glinda persuaded her father to play for a little while so that they could sing and dance. Samion, unable to deny his daughter much of anything, agreed and they passed a very pleasant evening together singing, dancing and telling stories.

"I love being home Elphie." Glinda said as she whirled down the hallway to their rooms.

"Let's fool around." She whispered conspiratorially in her love's ear.

"Alright." Elphie said with a straight face.

"Alright? Just all right? No bounds of propriety lecture." Glinda giggled.

"I never lecture. Were you planning on crossing the bounds of propriety?" Elphie asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Elphaba, of course not!" Glinda said then saw the twinkle.

"Although, I may let my big toe wander close to that blasted boundary." Glinda chuckled.

"Such language." Elphie smiled.

"Go get ready for bed, I'll do the same. My room or yours?"

"Let's put it this way. If you are not sitting on my sofa when I get out of the tub, I shall run over to your room dripping wet and naked." Glinda giggled

"Since I know full well that you are not kidding, and in order to prevent you from catching a cold, I will be on your sofa. But I insist that you put on a nightdress. I may be able to handle our restrictions more easily than you, but even I have my limits, I think." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphie what a sweet thing to say." Glinda giggled, and then she kissed Elphie and flew into her room.

An hour and a half later Glinda and Elphie were reclined on the sofa in Glinda's room engaged in a very explorative kiss, with their big toes on that firmly established boundary line.

X

"Thank you for staying with me last night Elphie." Glinda said as they sat in the library waiting for her parents to join them.

"Well considering your rather adventuresome mood, a thunderstorm is the only thing that would make me share your bed." Elphie teased.

"I did have fun…before the storm rolled in of course. Thank you for that too." Glinda smiled.

"I had fun as well. I don't know if it works this way for you, but knowing what our limits are, when it is necessary to have them, makes it easier for me to enjoy what I am experiencing." Elphie said.

"For me as well, maybe even more so." Glinda smiled and started to kiss Elphie.

A discreet cough from the doorway stopped her.

X

Elphie sat listening attentively to Samion explain the large very old scroll that was on the desk in front of her. She was learning about the clan structure in Gillikin, focusing mainly on the Arduenna Clan and the Runcible Clan. Samion explained that there were many Clans in Gillikin and many different family names in each clan. Arduenna was the name of the clan and also the surname of one of the families. Upland was one of the family names in the Runcible Clan. Samion showed her on the family tree how, mainly because of their proximity the Runcible and Arduenna clans had been intermarrying for generations.

"Now as to which members of our respective families will be comprising this circus." Samion chuckled.

"Samion, really." Gwenot admonished coming over to the desk with two smaller scrolls.

"Not that I necessarily disagree." She smiled opening the two scrolls, one a family tree of the Arduennas and the other the family tree of the Uplands.

"Now Elphaba, when Galinda asked about the seconds and greats, she meant this group right here." Gwenot said pointing to a section of the tree.

"My mother was one of ten children and my father one of eight. They are my aunts and uncles and her great aunts and uncles."

"My parents came from rather large families as well." Samion said pointing to his family tree.

"So that means that this person is your uncle, his wife your aunt and these kids are your cousins and Glinda's great aunt and uncle and her second cousins."

"Exactly, well done darling." Samion said.

"But I leave off the great and just call them uncle or aunt so and so." Glinda said

"Oh I believe your Uncle so and so is coming.' Samion chuckled.

Glinda laughed and Gwenot simply smiled indulgently.

"Now the people you will be spending the most time with I'm sure is this group here. The cousins and seconds span age ranges from early twenties to older than Samion, but….'

"But when I talk about my cousins it is always: Kiuy, Bitra, Chiwa, Lecix, Mydrea, Paua, Voril, Javie and of course Jilla." Glinda chimed in pointing out where each person was on the tree as she went.

"Are they all coming?" Glinda asked hopefully

"They all are." Gwenot confirmed.

"Yippee!" Glinda squealed.

"Voril is a year younger than Jilla and Bitra is in her late twenties. I haven't seen them since before I went to Shiz." Glinda said excitedly.

Gwenot went through the list of which family members were going to be in attendance while Samion pointed them out on the scrolls and Glinda provided running commentary. Elphie learned that Uncle Homin and Uncle Jimor usually drank too much when they were together and liked to sing off color songs. Aunt Dasoa inveriably criticized the food and always slipped a great deal of it into her purse. Uncles Moliz, Bekit and Frites bickered about politics, the economy, basically anything at all. Samion commented that he does not think that they have agreed on anything in twenty years and were always trying to draw people into their debate.

Elphie also discovered that Aunt Musina made all her own clothes, but not well, Uncle Yojil wore fake hair that fell off at inopportune times and Uncle Gruinm had really bad breath, among other fascinating family facts. She was told who might end up squabbling, who might not like the fact that she was a Munchkin, who else drank to much, who to not pay any attention to and who would be likely to sneak away for, as Gwenot termed it, some personal time.

Glinda had a great time talking about her family members and Elphie took notes in an effort to remember even a little of this conversation. There were almost fifty people coming to the party on Saturday. It was evident that even though some of the people did not get along, and some were troublemakers, Glinda's extended family was made of interesting people that Glinda loved and was looking forward to seeing. Gwenot tried to explain that this party served as a family reunion of sorts and most of the attendees would be catching up with each other in addition to feting Galinda. Samion reassured her that she would be with someone she knew at all times unless she chose to socialize on her own.

And as they walked upstairs to get ready to go out, Glinda held Elphie's hand and simply reassured her.


	128. Chapter 128

"You are stunning my love, simply stunning." Glinda said as she fastened Elphie's necklace.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Elphie smiled.

"I have said it before and I will say it again…we are a very handsome couple." Glinda giggled as she maneuvered them to the mirror.

"And I have said it before, and I will say it again, whenever you say what you just said…or at the very least a colorful one." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda ran her hands down Elphie's sides and hips smoothing and adjusting the waistband of her skirt. Elphie was dressed in the very first outfit that Glinda had ever purchased for her and she was breathtaking.

Elphie smiled and replaced a stray tendril of Glinda's hair that had fallen from is confines and kissed her cheek.

"You're anxious Elphie." Glinda said stroking her cheek.

"I thought you said I was stunning." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm sorry my love." Glinda smiled.

"You know I don't stay tuned in on you all the time any more, it's just sometimes I feel you anyway."

"I am not irritated with you Lyndie. But tell me, are you feeling nervous about seeing this man in a social context?" Elphie asked.

"Maybe a little, but more curious I think. He was so taken aback, which amused me because he was always very haughty. If nothing else, you get to see your first theatre performance." Glinda grinned then kissed Elphie lightly.

As Glinda sought to deepen their kiss, Sargy knocked on her door and informed them that Jefet was waiting. After a quick kiss and another chance for Elphie to say she didn't want to go, the two girls went downstairs.

"Girls you look lovely." Gwenot said.

"Very." Samion added with a smile.

"Now you know where Jefet will be, if you need to leave early and when he will come to collect you at the Emerald Café. You have money?" Samion inquired.

"Yes Daddy." Glinda giggled and rolled her eyes.

"You are not eighteen yet little miss." Samion smiled and gave Glinda a hug and kiss.

Samion smiled at Elphie as he helped her on with her rain cloak then kissed her cheek.

"Enjoy the play Elphaba and just remember you can come home anytime you want to."

"I'll remember." Elphie said a little unsure of why Samion was telling her this.

"Have fun you two, I heard this is a very funny show." Gwenot said and hugged both girls.

"There she goes, our little girl going off with her girlfriend to meet another couple for an evening out." Samion sighed as he watched Jefet escort them with umbrellas down to the enclosed carriage.

"I feel it to Sami, every time we see her, she is a little more grown up. But we both know our giggly, bubbly, overly sensitive little girl will always be our giggly, bubbly, overly sensitive little girl because Elphaba has no desire to change those qualities in her." Gwenot reassured her husband as they watched the carriage go around the corner and out of their sight.

X

"Oh my, that was very funny." Glinda chuckled as she sat with Elphie, Aliam and Perief at a table in the Emerald Café.

"Yes, that poor man, everything he said ended up as a miscommunication of one sort or another." Aliam laughed.

"He even got slapped by his girlfriend when she mistook his comments on advances. I can sympathize."

"That's what happens when you do not pay attention to the conversation." Perief said not very amused.

"Oh come on honey, he was talking advances at work, she thought he meant inappropriate advances towards her. That's funny stuff." Aliam laughed heartily.

"The title In Error was very appropriate." Glinda said

Aliam had been laughing and boisterous since they left the theatre together and Glinda was feeling Elphie's discomfort with the familiarity of the conversation, but she was coping.

"Aliam this wine is delicious." Glinda said.

"And it compliments this absolutely decadent chocolate cake perfectly."

"It's Cabernet Gruionzi, the finest wine in all of the Vinkus. You do not seem to care for it Elphaba. Would another type be more to your taste." Aliam said.

"Perhaps a mellower Munchkin Merlot?"

Glinda felt Elphie's wariness kick in and gently stroked her hand under the table.

"On the rare occasions I indulge in wine, I prefer a Chardonnay " Elphie said.

"Elegant choice. I see you are not a chocolate cake fan either. We did not do very well by you at all did we?" Aliam said in an overly friendly manner.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her Aliam. I usually end up eating her desserts." Glinda chuckled.

"Ah yes, that very unladylike appetite of yours." Aliam commented with a smile.

Before Glinda could respond the music started up again and they all listened for a bit.

"I'll decide whether I will be annoyed at your comment later." Glinda laughed at last.

"You won't be, because you know it's true." Aliam grinned and his wife made a face.

"Come my beautiful wife, let us dance. See you two on the floor?"

"Maybe." Glinda said.

"You do not like him." Glinda said after they left.

"Do you?" Elphie responded.

"He is as I remember him, full of himself, but with a certain charm. He tried too hard to impress. And now he has been trying like crazy, but I'm not sure why. " Glinda said

"I am trying to be social Lyndie, but they are not making it very easy." Elphie said honestly.

"I know you are my love, do you wish to leave?" Glinda said.

"No, I am fine. He just reminds me of those business men and officials at my ceremonies or the ball, not very real." Elphie said.

"Good assessment Elphie. Do you want to dance?"

"Want to, no. Willing to, yes." Elphie smiled.

"Not good enough. We will sit this one out, and I will eat your dessert." Glinda giggled.

"Ah that unladylike appetite of yours." Elphie said in an overbearing tone.

They enjoyed watching people dance and some casual conversation with some friends of Glinda's parents.

"So you two do not dance?" Aliam said as they came off of the dance floor.

"No we do, we just did not feel like it now. But the music is good." Glinda answered.

"Then dance with me, one dance for old times sake." Aliam said and extended his hand.

"Aliam you are being very presumptuous." Glinda said seriously.

"I am, you are correct. Forgive me. Elphaba may I have permission to dance with Galinda?" Aliam asked in an overly formal manner.

"You do not need to ask my permission, you need to ask hers." Elphie said rather coolly.

"Of course. Galinda, would you please do me the honor of one dance, for old time sake." Aliam said.

"One dance Aliam, if it is alright with your wife." Glinda said, knowing Elphie would not have said what she did if she had a problem with it.

"It is fine with me." Perief said unenthusiastically as she held her glass for a refill.

Elphie watched Glinda walk out onto the dance floor knowing that she would not have gone if she did not have a reason. It was a medium tempo song and she noticed that Glinda kept her distance.

"So are you two really an item or did Galinda just say that to get to Aliam?" Perief said out of nowhere as she took a long drink of her wine.

"Why would she want to do that?" Elphie said both perplexed and annoyed.

"Oh he talks about her on occasion, what a tease she was and how she loved to do things just to get him riled up. So if you are an item, I'd watch out if I were you. She probably is just after the prestige of your position. Aliam said she was a social climber." Perief said in a tone that Elphie could not identify.

"This conversation is preposterous." Elphie said with no inflection.

"If you say so." The woman said absently, then drained her wineglass and poured herself some more.

"All I am saying is someone of your position needs to be careful of people like her."

"And what sort of people are people like her?" Elphie said with ice in her voice and in her glare, her eyebrow arched in anger.

"Spoiled little rich girls, who want to find someone like daddy to take care of them. Although she must have a mommy thing, seeing as she went the wrong way." Perief said with an intoxicated chuckle.

"I can only assume that you are speaking as a social climbing spoiled little rich girl with a daddy thing that is not working out as well as you had hoped. Please excuse me." Elphie said tightly and left the table.

Z

"So why are you in Frottica?" Glinda said as she settled into a dancing rhythm with Aliam after she made it very clear that this was not an intimate dance.

"My parents anniversary party. We have to go back day after tomorrow. The work of the Tribal Liaison is never done." Aliam chuckled.

"So I hear you are at Shiz now. And you landed a nice catch too, wrong gender, but nice catch, Top Student. You always did like your suitors to have potential." Aliam chuckled.

"Aliam, why did you ask Elphaba and me to join you tonight?" Glinda said directly, growing weary of his jabs at their past.

"The pleasure of your company wasn't enough?" Aliam said with a grin.

"Please, I am not an idiot. The kind of pleasure you might want from my company is strictly forbidden and unwelcome." Glinda said seriously, but with a light chuckle.

"Now who is being presumptuous?" Aliam laughed.

"Have you already forgotten that I am an empath?" Glinda responded with a smile.

"Oh yes, the explanation for why you had to excuse yourself because you could not stop laughing during the second act." Aliam replied.

"Channeling amusement is much better than some of the other emotions I've channeled, but it still was rather embarrassing." Glinda chuckled lightly then changed her tone.

"Aliam, please do not play games with me, I am no longer the sixteen year old that slapped you because you tried to feel my breast." She continued seriously.

"Ah, and I thought I was being so smooth." Aliam chuckled.

"I am leaving the dance floor." Glinda said as she turned to go.

"Okay, okay. I apologize." Aliam said just as seriously.

"I admit I was taken aback by you introducing Elphaba as your girlfriend. In all honesty I thought you were playing some sort of joke on me, telling me you were involved with a girl. But I recognized her as the Munchkin Heir Apparent and thought a little schmoozing could help me gain some political points for when she becomes governor. I mean who would have thought that I would be introduced to the elusive heir herself and in a park in Frottica no less. One has to grab these opportunities when they can, right?" He added with a light chuckle

Glinda sighed inwardly and focused everything she had on Aliam, fearing another Jacol. She felt nothing untoward, no malice or motive to cause harm. What she did feel was a concern for his tribe and a desire to help them the way he knew how, political connections.

"Aliam, do you want my advice?" Glinda asked, making it clear that she was going to give it to him no matter what he said.

"Of course."

"Do not schmooze her, do not approach her about this, do not do anything at all. She hates it, really hates it. And she is also not stupid; so do not try to be smooth or use flattery and pretense, trust me she will see right through it. Elphaba is a student a Shiz, a Medicinal Chemistry major right now, but she does have some measure of influence. I will intervene on your behalf with her, but only if you leave her be. No politicking at all, and certainly no sucking up." Glinda said looking directly into her former beau's eyes.

"You would be willing to do that?" Aliam said, the surprise in his voice and face very evident.

"Aliam, you have your reasons for courting her favor and I have mine for running interference for her. I make no promises, but I will try. But you have to hold up your end of the bargain and let it drop. Deal?" Glinda said holding out her hand.

"Deal. Ever thought about a career in politics?" Aliam said shaking her hand with a chuckle.

"Nope, too exhausting." Glinda smiled and followed Aliam's led into a twirl.

"Being an empath would give you great leverage in negotiations." The man laughed.

"Be that as it may, I have no…" Glinda saw Elphie get up from their table and storm towards the exit.

"Excuse me." She said to Aliam and hurried after her love.

"Damn." Aliam muttered as he went back to the table and his obviously intoxicated wife.

X

"Elphie, Elphaba stop." Glinda said as she ran to catch up with Elphie.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" She said as she got her right outside the door under the awning because there was still a light rain falling.

"That woman is insufferable." Elphie spat.

"I no longer wish to try and be social."

"Alright my love, alright. Sit down and try and calm yourself. I will go get our things and send for Jefet. We can talk at home. Okay?" Glinda said in a very soft and soothing tone as she gently ran her finger on Elphie's cheek.

"Fine, I will wait here." Elphie said, the anger in her voice apparent.

Z

"What did you do?" Aliam said with a resigned sigh as he approached the table.

"She is a freak Aliam a mean clueless freak, As clueless as you I suspect." Perief said with an air of disdain.

"Perief we talked about this, it was a unexpected opportunity for me. The tribe needs to get on friendly terms with Munchkinland. Your people need this. Whatever you said to her, you may have just cost us that chance." Aliam said trying not to sound defeated.

"What about your little hussy? Did you manage to lure her into your bed." Perief said as she finished the wine in her glass and reached for the bottle.

"Don't be vulgar. No more wine for you. Have some coffee. I am going to see if you have irreparably damaged the only chance we may have had to negotiate with the Munchkins." Aliam looked at his wife and saw old hurts in her eyes and sighed.

"Drink this darling, I will be right back." Aliam said as he poured her some coffee. Then he kissed her cheek and picked up the wine bottle and Glinda's purse.

Z

Glinda gave the Emerald Café's concierge the information to contact Jefet then went to the coat check for their things. As she got to the desk she saw a boy, with a paper in his hand run full speed out the door and down the street and smiled, but it was short lived. She was worried about Elphie because she wasn't upset or distressed; she was angry, furious actually. As she turned from the desk she saw Aliam coming towards her.

"Galinda, what happened?" He said with true concern.

"I have no idea Aliam, but Elphaba is furious." Glinda said tightly.

"Your wife…"

"My wife can be jealous and petty, especially when she has had too much to drink. Please accept my apologies. I do not know what she said to anger your girlfriend, but whatever it was; it was born out of jealousy and wine. I never would have left them alone if I thought for a moment that she would behave this intolerably." Aliam said contritely.

Glinda could feel Aliam's shame and regret and got the very distinct impression that he had done this sort of damage control many times before.

"Aliam I am not happy, but I will talk to Elphie and find out what your wife said to make her so angry. I accept your apology on her behalf, whether she will forgive your wife is another story. If I think it is still appropriate I will hold up my end of our deal, and I fully expect you to do the same." Glinda said leaving no room for discussion.

"Thank you Galinda. May I send a formal apology to Elphaba?" Aliam said with relief in his voice.

"No." Glinda sighed.

"Please just let me see what happened. Promise me you will not contact her."

"I promise Galinda, you have my word." Aliam said and Glinda knew that he meant it.

"And Galinda, thank you." And she knew that he meant that too.

X

Elphie clad in her cloak and gloves waved off Jefet and the umbrella and stormed up the steps. She had been quiet, but twitching all the way home and Glinda had not even tried to talk to her. Elphie went straight into the library with Glinda following close behind.

"Galinda darling, what in Oz happened? Elphaba seems very upset." Gwenot said from the doorway to the parlor.

"She is angry and I'm not really sure why. Aliam's wife said something to her that infuriated her and made her storm out of the restaurant." Glinda sighed.

"I was dancing with Aliam and apparently she was intoxicated and jealous. I need to go defuse my loveable bomb." Glinda smiled slightly.

"Of course darling, your father and I will be upstairs if you need us." Gwenot said and kissed her daughter.

Glinda nodded and went into the library.

Elphie was still in her cloak and pacing around the room, but she was not twitching.

"Let's talk Elphie." Glinda said as she went over to her love.

Elphie stopped pacing as Glinda reached to unfasten her cloak.

"First let's get you out of this."

"I can manage." Elphie said as she batted Glinda's hand out of the way.

"Really Elphaba! I do not mind having my hand smacked when I am being a brat who is trying to sneak up your skirt, but when I am being genuinely helpful, it is just plain rude." Glinda said airily trying to lighten the mood.

Elphie looked at Glinda's twinkling blue eyes and softened immediately.

"I'm sorry Lyndie." Elphie said quietly and kissed Glinda's hand.

In no time Elphie was out of her cloak and gloves and was sitting on the sofa with Glinda in her arms.

"She insulted you." Elphie said after a time.

"Tell me Elphie." Glinda said.

Elphie related the details of her conversation with Perief. Glinda listened and asked questions then told Elphie what Aliam had said during their encounter at the coat check desk and what she had felt from him. They talked for a long time about how Elphie felt, about the destructive nature of jealousy and the possible reasons why Perief would say such things. Elphie's anger dissipated and was replaced with confusion, which cleared up somewhat as they continued to talk.

"Lyndie, I think I understand why she was so hateful, but she kept saying someone of my position. I was so angry that she insulted you like she did, that the comment barely registered until now. Was all of this because they know who I am and want something from me." Elphie sighed unhappily.

"They do know who you are and yes Aliam does want something from you…in a way, but it is nothing to worry about. I'll tell you all about my conversation with Aliam, but let's go get ready for bed first, Okay my love."

"I can't do this Lyndie, what if he is another Jacol, what if…"

"Elphaba stop, just stop. It is not that way at all, I promise. Let's go change for bed and we will continue our talk upstairs." Glinda spoke very calmly knowing that Elphie was struggling to keep herself from giving in to paranoia and fear.

Glinda pulled Elphie off of the sofa and into an embrace then kissed her slowly, deeply and reassuringly.

X

"Let me get this straight." Elphie said not able to comprehend completely.

"You think I should help him."

"That is not exactly what I said Elphie." Glinda said.

After they were changed for bed, they met in Elphie's room and Glinda told Elphie her entire conversation with Aliam and they talked over some of the things that disturbed Elphie the most. Once she had processed everything, Glinda told her a plan that she had that she thought would benefit everyone.

"I said to write to Harluc, tell him about Aliam and then let him worry about it. Harluc may know what's going on there anyway and it may turn out to benefit everyone in the long run. If they do meet, Nessa may even be involved which means the real next governor can be involved. And you are out of it completely. I know you do not see it this way Elphie, but this is along the lines of praising that little boy's artwork to his Munchkin mother or being kind to the Innkeepers when we were traveling. It is an innocuous gesture that could make things better for you eventually." Glinda said.

"How do you know that he will not become like Jacol and turn this into something really bad?" Elphie sighed.

"Because I know him…and more importantly I felt him. He is like Harluc in that he cares about the welfare of his people. But his methods are different and definitely more annoying." Glinda chuckled.

"But not ill-intentioned, not at all. I fully believe that his goal for this evening was to score points with you so to speak. Pile on some flattery, make sure you knew that he and I were friends and on good terms, things like that. Make a connection he could draw on, to do whatever it is political people do with connections when you were governor. I cut that off, because even though he has his reasons for needing that connection, it is not you he needs it with." Glinda said.

"I truly hate all of this." Elphie sighed.

"I know you do. And just as a proper future wife of a future governor should do…actually no future wife of a future governor would dare do what I did." Glinda giggled.

"Let's just say I did what a good Lyndie would do to protect her precious Elphie." She said then kissed Elphie lightly.

They talked more as Elphie sorted through everything and tried to understand. She decided, in spite of Aliam's wife behavior to do as Glinda suggested and contact Harluc on his behalf. By the time Elphie was reasonably at ease, it was very, very late and after several yawn-filled kisses Elphie walked Glinda to her room, gave her a proper goodnight kiss then went back to her own room.

X

Elphie sat on her bed her mind filled with jumbled, but related thoughts. She was not worried about Aliam because she trusted Glinda's judgement without question. What had crept into her thoughts was the doctor and how he had treated her, partly because of Glinda's parents. She assumed, on this basis that Harluc would be more likely to listen to Aliam, because she asked him to. And she knew that Lofier had given her so much attention that first visit to the lab because of Samion. She thought back to a project in Alchemy class and how the professor had given one of the students a second chance, because she had spoken up for him. For a time her thoughts focused on how people used their influence to intercede on the behalf of their family or friends and how it seemed to be a very common practice.

As her thoughts tended to do when she stayed with them too long, they shifted from how it was helpful to how it could be harmful. She thought about the boy that was taken off of the demonstration project because one of the scientists said something and remembered something Glinda told her about how one of her art class friends was kept out of the art show because a patron disapproved. Her mind dug up example after example of both the good and the bad and because the eye doctors visit was still fresh in her mind, her thoughts wandered back there, and back even further.

Elphie started thinking about Nessa and how her parents had tried to help her. She was young, but she remembered her father using the influence he had over the people he ministered to find healers, doctors and specialists to try and help Nessa's legs. They were some of the same people who had worked on her, but it was very different with Nessa. She remembered very clearly one time when her father threw a doctor out of the house, because he insisted on trying something that was very distressing for Nessa. That never happened with her. If her father could stop something from happening, why didn't he use his influence to stop some of the things that she had endured? When the thought that maybe her parents used their connections to cause it all because they were ashamed of her, entered her head, Elphie knew she needed to stop trying to figure out something that was long in the past.

Elphie got up and tried to shake that line of thinking out of her head. She knew she wasn't going to sleep so she put on her robe and slippers and walked across the hall. She stood in the doorway and watched Glinda sleep. She was giggling and mumbling and Elphie couldn't help but laugh to herself.

"Dream sweet my precious. I love you. This is what matters now." Elphie whispered before she went downstairs.

Elphie was torn between going into the library and finding a book on the topic and trying to make some of the milk that Dani had made for her, to help her get some sleep. She didn't want to bother anyone because it was almost four in the morning, but she found herself really wanting the milk. So she crept into the kitchen and set about trying to find what she needed in the dim light.

X

Gwenot was almost to the kitchen when she heard noises. She looked into the dimly lit kitchen and saw Elphaba by the stove. To try and mitigate the startle she turned on a small lamp near the door.

"Wha…" Elphie said whirling around when the light came on.

"Gwenot? Did I disturb you? I am very sorry" Elphie stammered.

" No you did not disturb me. I came down to make Samion a seltzer for his stomachache. He ate too much chili as a late night snack." Gwenot laughed as she quickly got what she needed.

"Is something the matter darling?"

"I…no. I couldn't sleep. I am making some warm milk that Dani taught me, to help me sleep. I hope I am not doing something I shouldn't." Elphie said.

"Oh Elphaba, you are doing exactly as you should, taking care of yourself. And it smells wonderful. Would you mind making some for me as well? I'll take this up to my husband and will be back down in a bit." Gwenot said sensing the girl had something on her mind.

"I do not mind at all." Elphie said.

"Wonderful, I'll be down very soon." Gwenot said and left with her bubbling glass.

Elphie wondered if Gwenot really wanted milk or was doing one of those mother things by coming back down to see if she was okay. Either way was fine with Elphie. She measured out some more milk, vanilla and cinnamon into the small pot on the stove and slowly stirred as she tried to clear her mind with the comforting aroma.

"This smells so good Elphaba, cinnamon and vanilla?" Gwenot asked as he took a cup of milk from Elphie.

"Yes, it's Dani's grandmother's recipe." Elphie replied.

"And it does work, at least the aroma relaxes me, I love the smell of cinnamon." She added absently.

"Do you want to talk about it Elphaba darling?" Gwenot said quietly after a time of sitting and sipping milk.

Elphie thought for a bit, then nodded. She told Gwenot a little about what she and Glinda had discussed about Aliam and the doctor and some of the related things that she had been thinking about, including the part about Nessa and her parents. As she talked her words shifted subtly from relaying facts to a stream of disjointed thoughts.

"Since they did not intervene to stop it, I can only assume they used their influence to cause it." Elphie said quietly barely aware of her words.

"Cause what Elphaba?" Gwenot said very gently.

"The experiments that were done to try and figure out why I was green and how to de-green me." Elphie said returning to a more conscious thought process.

Gwenot held herself in check and regarded the girl across from her. Elphaba was not upset, agitated or angry. She was simply stating fact.

"Elphaba, I know how hard it is for you to get these things out, but you did and it is okay that you did." Gwenot said as she refilled Elphie's mug with more hot milk and it's comforting aroma.

Elphie looked at her and sighed.

"Thank you."

"Gwenot, my memories of those things are sporadic, they come in bits and flashes, very infrequently. So that's not what is bothering me. Am I wrong in thinking that my parents wanted all of those things done to try to as they said, fix me? It is clear to me now, that they had at least some sort of say in the matter." Elphie said.

Gwenot knew that Elphaba wanted to hear that what she was thinking about her parents was wrong. But she could not in good conscious tell her that, because everything that she had pieced together about Elphaba's father led her to believe that she was correct.

"Darling, I realize that this is all extremely confusing for you. And even though I do not know the specifics, I am reasonably certain that it is not as simple or clear cut as it appears to be to you. I know that you figured out that your father and others in your early life did not do what that ended up being in your best interest. There were things that caused you emotional and physical harm. I wish I could ease your mind and tell you what you want to hear, but I can not. I can tell you however, something you are learning, That not all parents are alike in how they choose to protect and nurture their children. Unfortunately there are some that let their own selfish motivations guide their choices." Gwenot said then gave Elphaba what she hoped would help her gain some perspective, information.

Gwenot told Elphie, in general terms some of the cases that she had worked with over the years. Cases of parents dealing with children that had physical, learning or emotional difficulties. She focused her comments on the parents rather than on the children. She explained the range of factors that caused the parents to make the decisions they did regarding their children's care. Most were motivated by genuine concern for their child's welfare and their decisions reflected that. Sometimes there were unintended negative consequences, but the intent was good. Gwenot told Elphie that she also saw quite a few parent's that were motivated by their own shame, embarrassment and fear of their child's condition and the decisions they made were to benefit them and not their child. She also explained that there were many in between cases. Parents who thought they were doing the right thing for their child, but the outcome was anything but. And some parents motivated by fear and ignorance that ultimately ending up doing what was best.

Gwenot had spoken with Elphaba enough to know that the girl was listening intently and trying to apply this new information, so she gently guided her into asking questions. They talked for a long time, sometimes Elphaba focused on her and her parents and sometimes she just asked general questions or made comments. Gwenot was able to sense that Elphaba's concerns were being addressed as the talk started to shift to common mistakes even the most well meaning parents make when raising children. Elphaba was able to express how her confusion had lessened and that she now had a new filter through which to process the actions or inaction of her parents. Soon they were laughing at some of the innocent and well meaning blunders that Gwenot and Samion and Greda and Robil had made with Glinda and Jilla while they were young.

Elphie saw the sun through the curtains in the kitchen and realized that she had been talking to Gwenot for hours and more importantly Gwenot had been talking with her for hours. She also realized that she had just shared a mother daughter moment with her love's mother. A late night talk in the kitchen, over mugs of warm cinnamon and vanilla flavored milk. A moment similar to those that Glinda had described on occasion, a spontaneous talk on the terrace over tea or a late night talk in bed with cookies and milk.

"Elphaba darling, what's wrong?" Gwenot asked as she saw Elphie wipe away tears.

"Not wrong. Maybe too right. Is it possible for something to be too right?" Elphie said quietly.

Gwenot gathered Elphaba into her arms and held her tightly.

"No my darling, If it feels right, it is right, just let it be so." Gwenot said and kissed the girl's forehead.

"I'm trying." Elphie smiled.

"Thank you Gwenot."

"It is always my pleasure to share a moment with one of my girls, especially if it helps ease her mind and even more especially when it involves a delicious warm beverage." Gwenot chuckled.

"Now, go lie down with Galinda and try and get a few hours of sleep."

Elphie looked at her in astonishment, flushing furiously.

"Do not look at me like that darling. I know that if you are left to your own devices you will go find a book or something, start to research and get no sleep at all. This way at least you will relax and get some rest, if not sleep. I am simply looking out for your best interests." Gwenot smiled.

"I love you Gwenot." Elphie managed to whisper as she accepted another hug.

"And I love you my darling Elphaba." Gwenot replied.

A very short while later Cook walked into the kitchen and wondered why the Mrs. was washing out a small pot with tears in her eyes.

X

Glinda was in that not quite awake, not quite asleep stage and she could smell cloves and feel warmth next to her. Thinking that she was dreaming she reached out to find the familiar, and snuggled into it. Elphie smiled when she heard the little mumbles and felt Glinda's arms encircle her. She had been lying there beside her love for a long time, unable to sleep, but able to calmly and safely sort through the previous night. She wrapped her arms around Glinda and smelled the faint scent of her shampoo and knew that she really was all right.

"Mmmmmmmm not a dream. Hi Elphie." Glinda said as she snuggled close instead of stretching.

"Good morning my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"Thunderstorm or nightmare?" Glinda asked as she reached over to stroke Elphie's cheek.

"Your mother actually." Elphie chuckled.

That captured Glinda's attention and she sat up on her elbow and looked at Elphie.

'No really. Why did I go to sleep with a pillow in my arms and wake up with you in them, not that I mind."

Elphie sat up and they settled themselves into a comfortable snuggle then Elphie gave Glinda a concise, but complete accounting of everything that had happened after she had kissed her goodnight.

Glinda listened with some sniffles, a few outright tears and lots of caresses and little kisses.

"I have talked with your mother before, but this seemed different, more intimate and familiar. And she really did send me up here to lie down with you, in the hopes that I would get some sleep instead of reading, researching or I imagine over thinking what we talked about." Elphie said.

"A late night talk with my mother, in the kitchen. I am not sure if I am thrilled or jealous." Glinda said sitting up beside Elphie.

"Thrilled, yep definitely thrilled." Glinda said as she shifted to her knees and straddled Elphie's legs.

"Good, because I never want to intrude on the special times you share with your mother." Elphie said.

"Oh no my love, you never could. The fact that you feel safe enough now to make yourself milk at four in the morning and that you talked to my mother about something that was bothering you makes me feel so good." Glinda said as she looked into Elphie's eyes.

"I don't know that bothered was the right word, more confused I think." Elphie said.

"I would have told you Lyndie, even if I hadn't talked to your mother."

"Elphie, I want to know everything, be a part of everything. But I know there are things that you need to keep to yourself at least for now. And it's easier for me to understand that now, so it's okay. Never, ever feel that you have to tell me anything you are not able to." Glinda said.

"I know." Elphie said

"Lyndie there is one more thing about my conversation with your mother. I told her that I loved her, it just came out, but I meant it. I spent a long time lying here with you hoping that it was all right." Elphie said.

Glinda had her head on Elphie's shoulder crying into her nightdress.

"It is more than all right Elphie." Glinda sniffled.

"It's…it's…" Glinda said but tears took back over.

Since Glinda was still straddling Elphie, Elphie held her and rubbed her back lightly knowing that the tears were happy ones. Then they talked a little more. Elphie was at ease, and a little surprised that her emotions were not more stirred up. She told Glinda it all felt right, even working through the confusion. Glinda agreed that everything was right and good and they held each other for a long time and finally shared a proper good morning kiss.

X

"Elphie, come on I am about to perish from hunger." Glinda whined as Elphie put her hair in a ponytail.

"It is not my fault that you thought we needed to keep improving on our good morning kiss. It is also not my fault that you wanted me to stay to talk while you bathed. Also not my fault that you could not decide what to wear and pooh-poohed all of my suggestions. And last but not least it is not my fault that you could not keep your hands to yourself while I bathed." Elphie chuckled as she buttoned her boots.

"I was being helpful, like with the cloak." Glinda giggled

"Okay, we just added helpful to our list of terms to define." Elphie chuckled and took Glinda's hand.

"Now let's go see if we can still be fed even though it is long after noon."

Elphie and Glinda found Gwenot in the parlor. Glinda immediately went to her mother and hugged her fiercely.

"Thank you." She said softly as she looked into her mother's eyes.

Mother and daughter shared an entire heart-felt conversation with those two words and a loving gaze.

Gwenot joined the girls on the terrace while they ate sandwiches, fruit and cheese. They talked about Greda and Jilla's arrival the next day and went over the list of the party things that needed to be done before Namom's arrival on Wednesday. Glinda giggled at the kitten's antics and Elphie's reactions. There was a lot of laughter, at least from Gwenot and Glinda. They were truly enjoying one another's company and the love between all of them was apparent.

"Well there you all are." Samion said as he came out onto the terrace.

"Hi Daddy!" Glinda bubbled and sprang up to give her father a hug and kiss.

"I hope you are feeling better Samion." Elphie said as she accepted a kiss on her check.

"I am, thank you. It was my own fault, no more late night chili for me." Samion chuckled.

"What's in the box Popsicle?" Glinda said.

"I have no idea Galindadoodle, it is for Elphaba, from the Emerald City. It came this morning." Samion said.

"For me?" Elphie said confused.

"I'll bet it's from Motzia!" Glinda squealed and took the box.

"It is, it is! Can I open it, please?" She looked at Elphie wiggling and bouncing.

Glinda's enthusiasm made Elphie smile, her parent's chuckle and put the kitten on high alert.

"Go ahead my sweet, before you wiggle off a body part." Elphie laughed

Glinda took a knife from the table and quickly opened the box.

"A letter and three books." Glinda said handing the letter to Elphie.

"Well you little fur ball it looks like we are finally going find out what you are, besides a nuisance." Elphie said to the kitten as he tried yet again to climb up her skirt.


	129. Chapter 129

"_My Dear Elphaba,_

_I was delighted to receive your correspondence. The subject of Familiars is a particularly interesting and very important one to discuss and I am pleased that you are choosing to explore it, as you are the rest of your witchcraft. I have sent you three books that should be helpful for you; one deals entirely with the subject of Familiars, and the other two are books on general witchcraft with chapters devoted to the subject. Now I will attempt to address the specific concerns and questions you posed in your letter._

_First: based on everything you told me, I am inclined to say that the kitten is indeed your Familiar…"_

"Yeah!" Glinda interrupted happily.

"I knew he would be."

Elphie glared at Glinda

"And somewhere down deep you did too." Glinda said quietly.

"Maybe so." Elphie sighed.

"May I Elphaba?" Gwenot said.

Elphie nodded and handed it to her then looked at the kitten who was bouncing around after an insect on the terrace.

"It looks as though we are going to have a pet Elphie." Glinda said enthusiastically.

"Not a pet my darling." Gwenot said before Elphie could respond.

"Motzia says here that Familiars are not pets, they are companions for witches and in her own case she considers her Familiar, Loku, a friend." Gwenot said.

"A friend." Elphie said looking at the tiny bundle of fur as he batted around flower petals.

"Here Elphaba, why don't you read the rest of this yourself, it does provide some explanation." Gwenot said.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to take these things to the kitchen."

"I'll help Momsie, I think some cookies would hit the spot." Glinda smiled.

"Baby steps my love. Remember he is a kitten, not a crisis." She murmured into Elphie's ear then gave her a gentle kiss.

Elphie nodded, put her glasses back on and started to read her letter.

X

"Thank you my sweet." Elphie said as Glinda refilled her cider glass.

It had been almost two hours since they had received to box from Motzia. Glinda had returned from the kitchen with a fresh pitcher of cider and a plate of freshly baked cookies then sat quietly on the terrace with Elphie as she read and reread the letter and looked up references in the books that Motzia had sent.

"She also said that in addition to having a mental bond with a witch, Familiars are said to possess a sensitivity to psychic vibrations and powers and usually visibly react to negative energy, evil intentions, or persons practicing the wrong sort of magic. She calls it a physic radar of sorts." Elphie said and sipped her cider.

"This is fascinating Elphie, really. Is that why Momsie said the kitten found you, because he felt your innate powers?"

"Motzia seems to think so. She said that she has never heard of a kitten so very young answering a call or searching out a psychic connection. But that it does make sense to her that it would occur in this circumstance."

"How so?" Glinda said nibbling her third cookie.

"Well, she seems to think that since he is so young, that he is thinking and acting on a emotional, intuitive and instinctual level and was drawn to my powers because they are mental in nature. She also said that my connection with you and your intuitive and empathic powers might have had something to do with it as well. But she stressed that this last part is unexplored territory and only her educated guess."

"Well it does seem logical." Glinda agreed.

"She is also of the opinion that because my powers are instinctual, but immature I may have sent out a, as she says, a psychic call for a familiar without being aware that I was. She called it a right place, right time scenario."

"I like that notion." Glinda giggled.

"And I am sure you will like this as well. She believes that because my powers are immature and I am unsure of them that a very young Familiar, who is also immature and unsure, makes sense. She thinks we can explore and grow together." Elphie said

"Awww that is so sweet." Glinda sighed happily.

"But that little thing seems pretty sure of himself to me."

"He does seem to be fairly confident." Elphie said as she removed the kitten from her skirt hem.

"Not to mention very focused."

"So what do you think of all this my love?" Glinda said after a good giggle.

"I have been following Motzia's advice about embracing my powers and she has given me some about this, but I am unsure. She said that witches and familiars have a sort of symbiosis, share a life long bond. So if I accept him as my Familiar we will share a connection through out his life span. She told me that just because I have a Familiar that doesn't mean that I have to practice witchcraft. She advised me to create a bond with the kitten, get to know him, play with him, learn about him and just let it develop into whatever it becomes. She does not believe in forcing the witch/Familiar bond, but in nurturing it. She thinks that because of the psychic aspect of Familiars and my mental form of magic, eventually he will come to understand my will and intent."

"You can talk to him, so to speak. He does seem to listen to you now." Glinda said.

"That is how I understood it as well." Elphie agreed.

"She told me several times in this letter that I do not need to be afraid of this, that it is a very good thing. She reiterated what you and your mother told me. That a Familiar is meant to guide and protect witches and is a benevolent presence. She is of the opinion that nurturing a relationship with a very young Familiar might help me nurture my own magical abilities." Elphie said with a sigh.

"I think I agree with that Elphie, all of it in fact. She seems to have addressed your concerns very carefully. I think that you agree too, but you are still a little afraid and do not trust your instincts." Glinda said gently.

"Motzia agrees with you. She suggested that, since I am ambivalent about magic in general and have no real interest in it, I need to actively and purposefully listen to my instincts on this and trust them. She provided an exercise that she thinks might help."

"That's good Elphie, you know she would never do anything to distress or harm you. And it sounds like she provided you with a way to get started." Glinda smiled.

"Yes, she seems to think that once I can accept that I have a Familiar and let it be known to him that I do, that the rest should just come naturally. She did warn me though that a cat is still a cat, whether it is a Familiar or not and they are independent souls who seem to think everyone and everything they see is for their benefit, amusement or comfort. That I have no trouble believing." Elphie said as she watched the kitten curl up on the empty cookie plate.

"So are you going to do it Elphie, the exercise?" Glinda asked

"Lyndie, what do you think about this, I mean it does involve you. We will have a cat, forever. And there are problems, what about school? What about…"

"You know I already adore this cat and would plead with my parents to keep him even if you choose not to have a Familiar, which by the way I'm not entirely sure is one of your options." Glinda interrupted.

"Everything else we will work out. Now, what do you need to do this Elphie, what can we do to make this okay for you?" She added then gave Elphie a kiss.

"Take a walk with me?" Elphie asked.

"A walk it is." Glinda grinned and pulled Elphie up and into a kiss that the kitten did not approve of.

During a long slow walk around the grounds holding hands with and occasionally kissing the girl she loved, Elphie talked through everything she had read in Motzia's letter and in the books and how she felt about it all. Glinda provided her opinions and thoughts and insights and by the time they got back to the house, Elphie had some perspective and had made some decisions.

X

"Elphaba, of course the kitten may come into the house." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"Thank you, I need to do the exercise in a calm and relaxing place, and it involves him. I'm hoping that the library will do." Elphie said a little uneasily.

"Darling you have our full support to do whatever you need to do." Samion said.

"I figured now was a good a times as any, Jilla and Greda will be here tomorrow, then the rest of the family and a party. All I can do right now is trust the people who are advising me and try to see this through." Elphie said.

X

"It sounds fairly easy Elphie, and a good way to as it says in the instructions, not make the kitten your familiar, but to become familiar with the kitten." Glinda giggled at the little joke.

"Yes Motzia thinks that until I can convince myself that there is no malevolent intent here, I can't accept him. I promised myself I would explore my magic, get to know it, if that means getting to know a kitten, so be it. In a sense I am becoming an empath." Elphie smiled, but it was fleeting.

"My love, what's the matter?" Glinda said stroking Elphie's cheek.

"I am trusting in a lot of things here Lyndie, things that if you and your mother did not think were good, I would not even go near. This is so far removed from anything that makes sense to me. The explanations sound reasonable but the concept is too…I can't even define it. I do not know if I trust this, but I trust you, and everything you told me on our walk." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"But I'm frightened, not of a kitten, but of losing control. And maybe of accepting the responsibility of having a Familiar then not being able to care for him, nurture him like I am supposed to."

"One step at a time Elphie. Talk to him, for lack of a better word, and then we'll see what happens, okay?"

"You are right. Kiss me?" Elphie asked a little shyly.

They had been sitting on the sofa in the library snuggling while they talked, so Glinda was in the perfect to fulfill Elphie's request.

"Better?" Glinda asked after her lips left Elphie's

"Always." Elphie smiled and stole another, softer kiss.

"If you are ready, you go get the kitten and I'll wai…"

"Lyndie I know you think I need to do this on my own, and part of me agrees with you, but I can't. I do not think I can do what I need to do without you near. Please stay." Elphie said quietly.

"All right my love, I'll stay. Right over there in the corner out of the way." Glinda said reassuringly.

"I love you." Elphie said with a smile.

"And I love you. Now go see if that kitten really does listen to you." Glinda chuckled.

After a quick kiss, Elphie left the library to find the kitten and Glinda went to a chair in the far corner.

X

Elphie saw the kitten napping in the sun on the ledge of the terrace. She had absolutely no clue how to proceed, so she took a deep breath and sat down next to the sleeping kitten, feeling more than a little foolish. As she sat down the kitten stirred, then uncurled and looked up at Elphie.

"I have been told that you are my Familiar." Elphie said getting right to the point.

The kitten tilted his head at the sound of Elphie's voice and flicked his tail.

"I would like your cooperation in testing out this premise. Would you please come into the house with me?" Elphie said relying on Glinda's assumption that the kitten listened to her.

The kitten leapt into Elphie's lap startling her slightly. He sniffed her hand then batted at her fingers. She wiggled them trying to get him to stop, but that only gave him cause to think that she was playing a wonderful game. Elphie pulled her hand away and the kitten tried to follow it, causing Elphie to sigh.

"I know nothing about kittens, but it is apparent that you delight in everything. If you settle down long enough to try this exercise with me, I promise I will learn one of your games. They have to be more orderly than Glinda's." Elphie said with a little chuckle.

The kitten once again cocked his head at Elphie looking at her curiously and let out a little mewl.

"Thank you, I think." Elphie said and put her hands out.

The kitten hopped into them, content to try and engage her fingers in battle as she carried him into the library.

Glinda saw Elphie come in, carrying the tiny ball of fur in her hands and she grinned broadly. The kitten was wriggling around trying to play with one of her thumbs and Elphie was scowling slightly. She stifled an out right chuckle when the kitten tumbled out of Elphie's hands onto the sofa and immediately pounced on the tassels on the pillow.

"I am thrilled that you were not traumatized by the journey." Elphie said then glanced over to a grinning Glinda.

Glinda saw the lost look on Elphie's face and blew her a kiss, receiving a tentative smile in return.

Elphie looked at the small cat tugging on a pillow tassel and sighed.

"Well so far so good." She whispered then reached down and gently scooped up the furry bundle of energy and sat down.

She sat the kitten down on the back of the sofa and he immediately scampered to the other end and the other set of tassels.

Since the kitten seemed happy to stay put on the sofa for the time being, Elphie opened the book with the exercise.

"Well the first two things are not going to be easy." She muttered

"Relax my body and calm my mind, I'll come back to that." Elphie noticed that the kitten had stopped attacking the pillow as was looking at her.

The instructions said they needed to be as much on the same level as possible and he needed to feel comfortable and secure. So she took the pillow from behind her back and put it up on the back of the sofa, picked up the kitten and sat him on it. Once she settled in they were as close to eye to eye as was possible.

"Alright, we both need to be comfortable and relaxed. This is the best I can do." Elphie said quietly to the kitten.

The kitten merely looked at her and started to groom himself.

"I'll take that as assent."

Elphie had read the simple instructions many times and she understood the intent of the exercise. It was, to her, very existential even mystical. But Motzia had assured her if she could open her mind, and clear it of all extraneous thoughts she would get what she needed from it. And talking with Glinda, during their walk, about how maybe this was similar to her "seeing" things sometimes like that experiment had helped her find a context. The kitten was now lying on the pillow still grooming himself, so Elphie closed her eyes and tried to access what passed, for her, as calm.

Glinda watched what was transpiring on the sofa with a mix of amusement and pride. The kitten's antics were making her giggle and the way Elphie was dealing with him and trying so hard to do this right, filled her with pride. But now that both she and the kitten had settled in she could feel her love struggling to calm and clear her mind. So she closed her eyes and thought, it had worked before maybe it could again.

"_I'm here my love. You are safe and loved. Just relax, you are safe. I love you."_ She thought over and over focusing on Elphie and how much she loved and cared for her.

It took a little time but Elphie was able to push everything out of her mind but connecting with the kitten. Feeling Glinda's presence near her and her soft voice echoing in her ears provided was the final little nudge she needed and she opened her eyes to see the tiny kitten looking at her and purring softly.

"Okay, it's just you and me now kitten. I'm ready if you are." Elphie said softly and gently.

The kitten placed his little paw on her hand and Elphie started the process. She looked into the kitten's eyes and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. As the instructions indicated she imagined that a part of her awareness was being transmitted to the kitten through her breath. She watched the kitten breathe, imagining that she could feel part of his awareness. Trying to focus, she continued to look into the surprisingly still kitten's eyes. After a bit she was oddly aware of a benign consciousness she could only assume was the kittens. Then, for just a moment, she felt the boundaries between her and the kitten dissolve. It was very brief, but she felt as though she was the kitten, could feel his flow of emotion, sense his nature. It startled her and she broke eye contact.

"I don't know about you, but that was just a little too much connection for me." Elphie breathed trying to get her bearings.

The kitten jumped from the pillow onto Elphie's shoulder and rubbed against her cheek.

"Alright! No more of that." Elphie said and put the kitten onto the sofa.

"Okay. Maybe they are all right and you will be good for me. I am a witch, a reluctant, fearful witch who is not sure whether or not she will ever practice magic as a matter of course, but a witch none the less. And according to those more knowledgeable than I, witches have Familiars. I am a reserved person, not quite emotionally stable and I have no clue how to nurture a kitten or a Familiar, or even myself for that matter. But I was told to trust my instincts and my instincts tell me that you are an innocent creature with no ill-intent towards me what so ever." Elphie said and picked the kitten up.

"As much as a nuisance as you are I accept you as my Familiar, if you can accept me, reluctant as I am as a witch, as your witch." Elphie said not knowing exactly what Motzia meant by telling him.

The kitten gave Elphie a little mewl then walked up her arm to the pillow on the back of the couch and started to play with her ponytail

"A simple yes would have sufficed." Elphie said as she plucked him off of the pillow and put him on the floor.

He jumped onto the coffee table to play with something and Elphie sighed and looked back over her shoulder at Glinda, who she knew was waiting more or less patiently to be called over.

"It seems as though your favorite witch now has a Familiar." She smiled.

"Elphie! I am so very proud of you my love." Glinda as she ran over and planted herself almost in Elphie's lap.

The kitten bristled at the sight and arched his back.

"I found her first." Glinda giggled and stuck her tongue out at the kitten then maneuvered so she could both snuggle with and see Elphie

"Are you all right?" Glinda asked seriously.

"Glinda that was the strangest thing that I think has ever happened to me." Elphie said as she put her arms around Glinda and told her everything that happened.

"It sounds a little frightening Elphie." Glinda said as she stroked Elphie's cheek.

"Not frightening exactly, but definitely very odd." Elphie said with a little shiver.

Glinda shifted and pulled Elphie close and held her.

"I hope I did the right thing." Elphie sighed as she accepted the embrace and melted into it.

"You know Elphie." Glinda said after a time of quietly holding her love.

"Maybe this is like your magical right of passage, like my eighteenth birthday is for me."

"Perhaps. Lyndie, we really need to talk about the ramifications of this." Elphie said.

"I know Elphie, but it will be okay." Glinda said and gave Elphie a gentle kiss.

Elphie didn't need expressions of reassurance like this very often, but she did now. Glinda felt it and gave Elphie a more intricate kiss. She stroked her hair as she deepened the kiss. The kitten was very up in arms and jumped onto the arm of the sofa then onto the back by Glinda. Elphie made a soft sound and the kitten hissed and batted at Glinda's head.

"Wha…" Glinda said and saw the kitten back arched, paw up.

"What is the matter with you!" Elphie snapped at the kitten causing him to jump.

"Sweetheart, he is a baby. He is just doing what Familiars do, protecting his witch." Glinda giggled finding it amusing.

"I thought that meant from other magic, not girlfriends." Elphie said

"Well I am magical, and relatively powerful. Maybe he senses that."

"Well can't he sense the love too." Elphie said angrily

"He is a baby Elphie, immature, remember." Glinda said soothingly.

"Okay, Okay." Elphie said.

She picked up the kitten and looked at him.

"We are both new at this, but we need to get a few things straight. There is to be absolutely no hissing spitting, or anyway swiping at the blonde girl here." Elphie said holding the kitten closer to Glinda.

"She is my girlfriend, the love of my life. She is no threat to me. She loves me." Elphie said seriously.

"I really do." Glinda said to the cat.

"Now, you find a way to make nice with her, or you and I will have a very serious problem." Elphie said.

The kitten cocked his head at Elphie quizzically.

"I mean it. Yes, she is a sorceress, but she is my girlfriend and I am in love with her." Elphie said.

The kitten moved around in Elphie's hands and looked at Glinda.

"Glinda Upland, sorceress, this is…I guess he does need a name." Elphie said and Glinda giggled

"Little kitten, I accept you as Elphie's Familiar, now you need to accept me as her girlfriend so we can all live together in harmony." Glinda said.

The kitten sniffed Glinda's hand, which since she had been hugging Elphie had a faint hint of clove scent and that is the connection he needed. He jumped from Elphie over to Glinda and rubbed against her cheek.

"Thank you.' Elphie said.

"Awww, you are so cute." Glinda said as she stroked the kittens fur before he scampered away.

"So what are you going to name him?"

"I have no idea, Lets just call him what he is a nuisance." Elphie said as she plucked the kitten away from her ponytail again.

"Nuisance. Hey look Elphie! I think he likes it." Glinda chuckled as the kitten discovered Elphie's shirt collar and gave a faint meow at his new name.

"Welcome to the family little Nusee." Glinda giggled as Elphie put the cat on the floor with a sigh.

"Nusee?" Elphie asked curiously.

"Yeah, short for Nuisance. Nusee sounds more adorable don't you think?" Glinda chuckled.

"But he is not adorable, he is a nuisance, thus the naming." Elphie goaded

"One girl's nuisance is another's adorable." Glinda retorted with a grin.

"It must be, you think levitating my books is adorable, I think it is a nuisance. I think…" Elphie started

"Alright, Alright" Glinda laughed, but you just made my point for me.

"I can't argue with that. Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a kiss.

"Quite looking at me like that Nusee, I thought we came to an understanding." Glinda said as she saw the kitten eyeing her warily.

Elphie held out her hand to the kitten and he jumped on.

"Nuisance, we discussed this. Play nice with Glinda." Elphie said.

"Your witch does." Glinda said collapsing into a fit of giggles.

When she recovered from her giggle fit, she engaged the kitten in playing with the pillow tassels to apologize for scaring him. Elphie watched the ease with which Glinda interacted with the kitten and hoped she could learn to do the same.

"We should find out what kittens like to play with." Glinda said as she dangled the tassel just out of the kitten's reach.

"I don't think this one is very discriminating. Everything seems to amuse him." Elphie smiled.

"I'll bet Sargy has some old thread spools he would love to chase. And maybe even some old tassels we could fashion into a dangly toy." Glinda said happily.

"Lyndie, what are we going to do with him? Where will he stay? Do we take him to Shiz?"

Glinda stopped playing with the kitten and focused on her love.

"My love, Nusee now is a member of this family, so where else would he live, but here." Glinda said.

"Live in the house?" Elphie said, somewhat shocked.

"Of course. Even though he isn't a pet per say, he sort of is, and pets live in houses with people."

Elphie looked at her skeptically even though she knew on some level that she was right.

"Would you feel better if we talked to my parents now, let them reassure you that it will all work out?"

"Yes, I would." Elphie said removing her new friend from the hem of her skirt.

X

Nusee went to go eat as soon as they went out onto the terrace, while they waited for Samion and Gwenot. Glinda sat on Elphie's lap and gave her gentle reassuring kisses and caresses, because she could feel that Elphie was beginning to realize exactly what she had done.

"You wished to see us darlings?" Gwenot said as she and Samion walked on to the terrace.

"Yes Momsie. You and Popsicle are grandparents, sort of." Glinda giggled as she moved to a chair.

"Well I did say I wanted to become a grandmother before I became a great grandmother." Gwenot chuckled.

"I do not suppose my grandchild is feline?"

"How did you guess!" Glinda giggled.

The joking around made Elphie relax and she told them about what had happened with the exercise and how she had gotten the kitten to stop hissing at Glinda. Both Samion and Gwenot told her how impressed and pleased they were with what she accomplished.

"Darling I hope you do not mind, but I have been looking over one of the books that Motzia sent you." Gwenot said.

"I do not mind at all, I think I am going to need all the help I can get." Elphie smiled.

"Oh look, here comes little Nusee now." Glinda said.

"You named your Familiar Nusee?" Samion said.

"That's unusual.

"I called him Nuisance…" Elphie started.

"I thought Nusee was cuter." Glinda giggled.

"I see." Gwenot smiled.

Elphie tried to introduce Nusee to Gwenot and Samion, but the kitten was intent on a nap. So while he stretched out in the sun Samion and Gwenot assured Elphie that Nusee was now a house cat and that he was free to roam and play. Elphie tried to protest, especially about the household caring for her Familiar while she was at school, but her protests were in vain.

"Elphaba, right now this seems like a lot, but the kitten will figure it out just as you will. I am not saying it will not be an adjustment, having an active kitten in the house. But it is an adjustment we are very happily willing to make." Gwenot said.

"And I'm looking forward to it." Samion said.

"We had a cat when I was a boy. She was a constant source of joy, amusement and a little confusion. Cats are known for having strong independent personalities." He chuckled.

"See Elphie I told you it would all work out." Glinda smiled broadly.

"There is one thing darling. I think it is necessary to tell the staff exactly why there will be a kitten running around the manor. The fact that you are a witch is not necessarily a secret, but I do not know to what extent they are aware of it. I think it is only fair that they know that little Nusee is your Familiar and not just a pet." Gwenot said.

"You have no reason to fear." Gwenot said in response to the look on Elphie's face.

"This is a magical household, every person here is used to and accepts magic. We will never bring anyone on staff who does not. No one will bat an eye at the addition of a witch to the mix. I promise." Gwenot said.

"And what if they resent having a kitten around." Elphie said.

"I do not think anyone of them will be in any way resentful, but if it should occur we will deal with it. All right? I promise you Elphaba; they have accepted and embraced you. Nusee is a part of you now, so they will accept him as well."

"This is a very accepting household." Glinda smiled.

"Yes, it is." Elphie said.

X

"How am I going to get him to not get all protective and hiss at everyone around here." Elphie said as they walked upstairs to get ready for dinner.

"I think that he was so upset with me because we are physical and I'm magical. He has never really hissed at Momsie, but you might want to introduce her like you wanted, because she is magical. Popsicle too, just in case. Everyone else I think he will figure out once he is used to the place." Glinda supplied.

"What about all the incoming sorcerers?"

"Hmmm, well we might have to do something on the weekend, but let's just see what happens during the week." Glinda replied, following Elphie into her room.

"Elphie, I am so very proud of you for doing this, exploring your magic and accepting your Familiar. Please do not think yourself into a brood over the details. Give it some time, it will work out." She said soothingly and pulled Elphie into her arms.

"I love you, you know." Elphie said

"I know." Glinda smiled.

"May I show you how much?" Elphie asked

"Please do." Glinda giggled and accepted a very slow, purposeful kiss that made her knees so weak she and Elphie ended up on the sofa.

Z

"So whose fault is it that we are late this time?" Glinda giggled as they hurried downstairs.

"Well, I did start it, but you are the one who came back for thirds. Or was it fourths." Elphie smiled.

"I lost count. But each serving of luscious Elphie lips was excellent." Glinda chuckled.

"We're sorry." Glinda said as she kissed her parents and slid into her seat.

"Very." Elphie flushed slightly.

"Apologies accepted." Gwenot smiled.

"Cook made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. Spaghetti with olive oil and garlic for you Elphaba." Gwenot said as she served salad.

"Oh I love Cooks meatballs." Glinda said.

"Oh look there's Nusee." Glinda said pointing to the kitten playing with the lace of Elphie's boot.

"He woke up not long after you left and seemed distressed that you were gone Elphaba. We played with him a little."

"Well here I am Nuisance, safe and sound. Go find another way to amuse yourself." Elphie said to the kitten and he scampered off.

"Remarkable." Gwenot said.

During dinner Gwenot told Elphie that they had called a meeting of the staff for later that night and that her oil bath would be ready for her before bed. Then they talked about Greda and Jilla's arrival the next day and Elphie brought up her concerns for the weekend party and they discussed options. They took their desserts into the parlor and Samion told them the news of the day. Nusee went with them and eventually Elphie introduced him to Gwenot and Samion. Nusee gave them a polite acknowledgement then went after the tassels on the lampshade.

"Tassels seem to be his preferred playthings." Elphie said sheepishly.

"Next to Elphie's skirt." Glinda giggled and everyone laughed.

Z

The staff gathered in the library and Gwenot carefully explained the situation, providing just enough detail to explain what a Familiar was. Everyone seemed to understand and agreed to try and keep him out of too much trouble. While Elphie was walking around with him, letting him sniff everyone's hands, Hensign remarked that keeping him out of trouble should be easier than it was keeping Miss Galinda out of trouble. Cook said she would set up a special place in the corner of the kitchen for him to eat. Sargy said she had some things in the sewing basket that he might like to play with and Jefet volunteered to build a little door into the door in the kitchen that led to the terrace so he could go out whenever he wanted. Elphie was overwhelmed at their responses and wanted to thank them, but the words wouldn't come. She barely could stammer a thank you when Sargy told her that her bath would be ready in about an hour.

"Let's take a walk Elphie." Glinda said gently.

Elphie nodded and took Glinda's hand and for close to an hour they strolled around outside but stayed near the house, with the kitten bounding along with them, chasing lamp flies. They talked and Elphie processed and by the time they returned to the house, Elphie was chuckling at some of the kitten's antics.

X

Nusee had a grand time following them up the stairs to their rooms, trying to jump from one to another or pulling himself up with his front paws because he was so little to just walk up them. They spent a little while snuggling in Glinda's room while they were waiting for the bath to be ready. Nusee explored Glinda's room deciding that her wardrobe was a wonderful place and her shoe closet was like a kitten carnival. Elphie once again tried to say that she could get her own bath ready, but was silenced by lips that pressed to hers.

So are you coming with me or staying here to nap in Glinda's slippers? Elphie asked the kitten after Sargy said her bath was ready.

Nusee looked at her and yawned so Elphie left him there, but as soon as she was out of the door he was scampering behind her nearly getting bumped when she shut her door.

"Go explore." Elphie said as she went into the bathroom to undress.

She cleaned her hair and put it up in a bun, then while she was unhooking her brassiere she saw Nusee on the stool watching her.

"Oh no." Elphie flushed.

"You stay out there."

She put the kitten out of the bathroom and shut the door. Nusee was not happy and mewled as he stuck his paw under the door. Elphie knew she would never be able to bathe knowing he was out there wanting in, so she wrapped a towel around her picked up the kitten and went to her door.

"Lyndie!" She called, very glad that her door was partially open.

"Elphie what's wrong?" Glinda asked, showing up at her door in her undergarments.

"Take him, he wants to watch me bathe." Elphie said.

"He's a baby Elphie." Glinda giggled.

"He is a nuisance." Elphie said.

Glinda came over and took Nusee from Elphie. The kitten did not fuss, but was obviously not happy.

"Go watch her bathe, she is an exhibitionist, she will probably enjoy it." Elphie said.

"Mean green thing." Glinda said and leaned in for a kiss.

"Go on and bathe, he will be fine."

Elphie nodded and shut the door. Glinda took Nusee in to her room and sat him on the sofa but he ran right back out the door and sat by Elphie's. Glinda tried to coax him back over, to no avail. Luckily about fifteen minutes later Sargy came with some of the promised items to use as toys.

"What in Oz are you doing? " Elphie said when she emerged from her room an hour later and saw Glinda, still dressed, playing with the kitten in the hall.

"Sargy brought toys, this stuff is great." Glinda bubbled as she went into her room.

Nusee tried to climb Elphie's robe so she picked him up and he played with the belt.

Look, empty thread spools, pieces of colored string and old pillow tassels. I tied a string to one. He loves it." Glinda said excitedly.

"You've been playing with him the entire time I was bathing?" Elphie said incredulously.

"Almost, he was just sitting in front of your closed door looking so forlorn. When Sargy brought this stuff, he played and didn't seem so sad." Glinda said, dangling the tassel in front of the kitten.

"Oh for love of Oz." Elphie sighed.

"Now it's your turn. You play, and I'll go bathe." Glinda said handing Elphie the new toy.

"Well, I did promise him." Elphie smiled.

"I'll be quick." Glinda said as she skipped off.

Elphie went over to Glinda's bed where she could talk to her easily. Glinda told Elphie about playing with the kitten while Elphie rolled a spool for him to chase and dangled the tassel for him to jump after.

"Walk around and drag it behind you, he loves that." Glinda called.

"You're kidding." Elphie said.

"Oh give it a try." Glinda giggled, so Elphie did.

After a turn around the room she stopped at the bathroom door.

"I feel ridiculous." Elphie huffed.

"It's for a good cause." Glinda giggled.

Elphie threw the tassel on the sofa and the kitten leapt after it. Then she helped Glinda out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel.

"I like this, it is so comforting."

"You are in need of comfort?' Elphie said concerned.

"No, not at all, but it can't hurt to stock up." Glinda giggled, wrapped her hair and searched out a kiss.

Elphie brushed Glinda's hair out after she dried it well then Elphie wondered if Nusee needed to eat again, and they went downstairs.

"I was just coming to find you. Little…what did you say his name was?" Cook said as Glinda and Elphie came into the kitchen.

"Nusee, we call him Nusee.' Glinda said before Elphie could,

"Well little Nusee needs his last meal." Cook said.

The girls watched as the woman took something from a container in the ice box and mixed it with warm water making a thick paste type concoction.

"I call it chicken porridge." Cook chuckled.

"No sir, you eat in here now." She said to the kitten, who was waiting by the terrace door.

Cook showed him the plate and got him over to a space she had created in the corner. She had put down a mat and a small plate with water in it. She put the food plate down and Elphie took him to it.

"I suppose you'll be wanting a snack too." Cook said looking at Glinda.

"Yes please." Glinda grinned and sat at the table.

"We have been thickening up little Nusee's food a little everyday, tomorrow we are going to try something with tiny chunks and see how he does." Cook said as she sliced each girl a piece of Munchkinberry pie.

"Cook, I appreciate everything you are doing for the kitten. But he is my responsibility, I will feed him." Elphie said.

"Psssaw child. Feeding people in this family is my job, and that includes Familiars, whatever they are. Besides, I will not allow that tiny thing to become as skinny as you are Miss Elphaba." Cook chuckled.

"Alright, I know better than to argue." Elphie said with a smile.

"Good response Elphie." Glinda said through a mouthful of pie.

"Yes, it was. And do not talk with your mouth full young lady." Cook said with a little wave of her spoon.

Glinda finished her pie and Elphie's and put the dishes in the sink. Elphie picked up Nusee's empty food plate and rinsed it off then they went upstairs to snuggle on Elphie's sofa.

"You must be exhausted Elphie, you didn't sleep last night and you've had a big day." Glinda said after they had sat quietly for a time.

"I am I think." Elphie chuckled.

"Where will the kitten sleep?" Elphie asked.

"Well he seems comfortable on your desk, so I'm guessing in here with us." Glinda chuckled.

"There is no need for us to share a bed."

"There is every reason Elphie, you are overly tired and you have things on your mind. You do not need another night of insomnia. I am merely going to keep you in bed." Glinda said with a mischievous chuckle

"I see, ulterior motives." Elphie smiled.

"Usually, yes. But this time my intentions are pure." Glinda giggled with her hand over her heart.

Elphie went and turned down the bed, which the now awake kitten saw as a new play opportunity and scrambled to climb up the duvet. Elphie put him on the floor and he climbed up again.

"Just leave him my love." Glinda giggled as she nudged Elphie to get in bed.

Glinda followed after her and slipped straight into a snuggle. It took awhile for the kitten to settle down but soon he was curled up by Elphie's legs. Glinda and Elphie spent sometime exchange soft kisses until Glinda drifted off to sleep. It took awhile longer but Elphie soon fell asleep also, not even noticing that her Familiar was now asleep by her head.


	130. Chapter 130

"What in the hell?" Elphie grumped as she pulled her feet away from whatever was on them.

"I should have known." She huffed when she saw her Familiar wiggling around by her feet trying to play with her sheet-covered toes.

"Stop that this instant!" Elphie scolded quietly afraid of waking a stirring Glinda.

"What am I doing?" Glinda mumbled shifting to try and snuggle against a partially sitting up Elphie.

"Nothing my sweet, go back to sleep." Elphie said gently stroking Glinda's cheek.

She glared at the kitten, which was scampering up Glinda's legs trying to play with her moving hands.

"Mmmmmm, You are being uncharacteristically frisky this morning Elphie." Glinda giggled sleepily as she opened her eyes.

"I am not frisky, Nuisance is being a nuisance." Elphie said testily as she picked up the kitten leaned over Glinda and dropped him the short distance to the floor.

"It's still early Lyndie, go back to sleep, I'll go deal with the kitten." Elphie said.

"Come back, okay. And be nice, he is just a baby." Glinda murmured.

"I will come back, and you are not making your case for having children." Elphie said with no humor.

Then she kissed Glinda crawled around her and went to the door where the kitten was waiting.

As soon as she opened the door the kitten scampered out and looked around. Elphie started walking towards the steps and Nusee followed trying to grab hold of the hem of her nightdress. When they got to the steps the kitten stopped for a moment then took a tentative jump which he miscalculated and tumbled down a few steps. Elphie immediately went to his aide, but when she picked him up and held him in her outstretched hand he merely started to groom himself.

"Please be more careful, if you are injured, Glinda will most assuredly blame me." Elphie said seriously as she headed down the steps.

"I have no idea if you thought playing with my toes at dawn was amusing, or if you were trying to wake me for a purpose or merely annoying me. Whichever, we are going to have to come to some sort of new arrangement."

Elphie opened the terrace door and put Nusee down. He immediately hopped, scampered and slid his way across the ledge, down the balustrade and to the grass. Elphie watched him for a time, wondering what amused him so. Eventually she figured out that he was attending to normal biological functions and chided herself mildly for not realizing that he would need to go to the bathroom. She wondered if this was the reason why Jefet was going to install a little door for him. She walked over to the kitchen door and saw Cook starting to prepare for the day through the window.

"What are you doing awake so early Miss Elphaba?" Cook said when she saw Elphie.

"Nusee needed to go out." Elphie said.

"Well now he needs to eat and that is my domain. Scoot on back to bed and I'll tend to the little dickens."

"But he…" Elphie tried.

"Go on with you. The sun is up, but that doesn't mean you need to be." Cook said sternly.

"Yes ma'am" Elphie said with a smile knowing better than to argue.

She looked out of the door and saw Nusee happily playing on the terrace, then left him in Cook's hands.

"I thought you said you were coming back?" Glinda pouted still partially asleep when Elphie climbed back into bed.

"I did and I'm here. Snuggle and sleep my precious." Elphie said softly in her ear giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"But Nusee is just a baby, he needs sleep too." Glinda muttered.

"He is just fine. Now shhhhhh."

"Shhhhhhh you too." Glinda said and drifted back to sleep in Elphie's arms.

Elphie spent the next few hours holding Glinda, listening to her soft snore and trying to figure out how she was going to nurture a kitten and how he would affect their lives.

X

"Nusee dear, please do not dig a hole in the flower pots." Glinda heard her mother say as she walked onto the terrace.

She greeted her parents with a chuckle, and Elphie greeted them with an apology.

"No apologies darling, we will all find our way." Gwenot chuckled.

"I heard you were a bit feisty this morning." Glinda said to Nusee as he bounded over to Elphie.

"Feisty? He was a pain in the…"

"Elphie really!" Glinda chuckled.

"Toes." Elphie finished with a smile.

After she got Elphie and herself some breakfast, Glinda told her parents about Nusee's first night in the house. Gwenot reminded them of Jilla and Greed's arrival time and Glinda said that she did not want to go meet the carriage with her. They talked a little about the day's schedule and the tasks for the next day, then Elphie, Glinda and Nusee went for a walk.

X

Elphie was now better able to appreciate the kitten's antics, and even chuckled occasionally as she walked hand in hand with Glinda down to the stables. They asked for Starlight and Starshine and the sorceress and her two horses and the witch and her Familiar continued on their walk. It was a fun lightheaded stroll down to the greenhouse with Nusee alternately annoying Elphie, then the horses and Glinda telling stories about a very young Starlight. Elphie introduced Nusee to Gardner, because he was unable to attend the meeting with the staff the previous day. Gardner recommended that the kitten not be allowed in the greenhouse because there were many types of plants that could make him sick, and a few that were fatal to animals that were curious enough to want to nibble them. As he walked out with them he said that he would put markers and or a non-toxic repellant around those plants that were on the grounds near the house, but assured them that there were only a few and that they were of the non-fatal variety.

After visiting with Gardner for awhile longer Elphie, Glinda and their animal entourage took the long way back to the stables. After they brushed, talked to and gave a treat to each horse, they walked to the horse meadow where they sat with Elphie leaning against the stump and Glinda leaning against her. Nusee stretched out on the stump behind Elphie, purring contentedly. After some slow and gentle kisses Elphie asked Glinda how she was feeling about Jilla arriving in a few hours and they spent a very long time talking about it.

"Lyndie, whatever you need from me, to work this through with Jilla, you know you have it." Elphie said as they walked back to the house on the back path, one hand in Glinda's the other holding the still sleeping kitten.

"Elphie just the fact the you are willing to even spend time with her after what she did to you, means more to me than I can ever express." Glinda said as she put Elphie's arm around her waist.

"I think she will be true to her word. I want to get back what we had someday."

"Lyndie how many things have there been, that you have wanted but did not get?" Elphie asked with a little chuckle.

Glinda stopped walking and made quite a show of thinking about Elphie's question.

"2" She said at last.

"Then I think chances are in your favor that you and Jilla will be able to reconcile fully." Elphie smiled.

"So what were the two things that you wanted but did not get?" Elphie said as they walked into the gazebo.

"Well, one was a little brother that I could boss around. A friend had one and it looked like fun." Glinda laughed.

"And the other…well I'll tell you when you are older."

"When exactly is when I am older?" Elphie chuckled.

"Good point, but you'd better sit down." Glinda giggled.

Elphie sat down, took the kitten from the crook of her arm and put him on the bench beside her. He woke up, stretched and looked at Elphie in annoyance and climbed onto her lap.

"You might want to cover his little ears." Glinda laughed then lean into Elphie's ear and whispered about the time they were making love and she kissed her chest, stomach and down past her navel, and felt the threshold of her delicate area on her lips and how she rally wanted to keep on kissing.

"Lyndie!" Elphie said her eyebrows shooting up in shock.

"You asked my love." Glinda giggled stroking her cheek.

"So…so…" Elphie stammered when she had recovered a little.

"Why didn't you, keep on kissing?"

"Oh, I knew it was not the right time or place sweetheart. Besides, if and I strenuously stress the if, we ever think that we might want to experiment like that, it will be because we are both in agreement. I would never ever do something that new and different without your consent Elphie." Glinda said seriously and kissed Elphie gently.

"I know you wouldn't." Elphie said.

"There is so much we haven't tried isn't there?" She added with a sigh.

"We are still rather new to this, why rush? Besides we have a lifetime to experiment and try new ways to make love. And there may be things we just never do and some things we try that one or both of us don't care for. This is something we do not need to worry about, I know I don't." Glinda smiled.

"As long as you get to make love to a head of state, and in a library, you'll be happy." Elphie chuckled.

"And a lab, don't forget the lab." Glinda said.

"When did you add a lab to the list?" Elphie said with an amused tone.

"Oh, I've told you. You in that white lab coat, with your glasses on, all of those beakers, tubes and other sciencey things around…" Glinda giggled and shivered just a bit.

"It was the enzymes wasn't it, all that talk of frisky enzymes?" Elphie chuckled.

"It is you, looking sexy in white and sexy in your glasses and this certain type of confidence that you radiate when you are in the lab. That my love is sexy as hell." Glinda said.

"And now I am in need of a kiss. A long slow, intricately executed kiss." She sighed.

"Please tell me you can survive until we are in a more appropriate location?" Elphie said.

"Let's hurry." Glinda giggled.

Glinda all but ran into the house pulling Elphie behind her, with Nusee bring up the rear. They did not notice Cook in the kitchen or Jefet sawing a hole in the terrace door. Nusee was corralled in the kitchen so that he could eat and Glinda continued to pull Elphie up to her room.

"Is this a more appropriate location?" Glinda asked hopefully when they were safely shut away in her room.

"Absolutely." Elphie said and gently kissed Glinda

Glinda led them to the sofa and they softly and gently kissed their way into a long slow, intricately executed kiss, followed by many more and a few innocently playful things they had not planned on.

"Lyndie?"

"Mmmmmm?" Glinda sighed happily.

"I think we should straighten up, wash up and go down to lunch." Elphie said.

"I guess we should. We sort of got a little carried away didn't we?" Glinda giggled.

"Just a little." Elphie chuckled as she refastened her brassiere and re-buttoned her blouse.

"I promise no more talk of the lab, but this was all your fault you know." Glinda smiled as she put herself back together.

"Please tell me how?" Elphie said as she used Glinda's brush to fix her ponytail.

"You asked about the thing I wanted but never got." Glinda giggled.

"Next time I say when you are older, you will believe me."

"That was an innocent query. You are the one who got all worked up talking about the lab." Elphie responded and brushed out Glinda's hair.

"You brought up the head of state and library thing." Glinda countered.

"You unhooked my brassiere" Elphie tried with a grin.

"You took mine off!" Glinda giggled.

"You showed me how." Elphie said reasonably.

"Well I can't argue with that. Why don't we just chalk this one up to being in love, hormones and your unbelievable sexiness." Glinda giggled again.

"I was with you right until the last." Elphie chuckled.

"Let's just go have lunch."

""I did work up quite an appetite." Glinda said as she took Elphie's hand and led her out of the door.

X

"Jefet, how did you come up with the idea to make a kitten entrance?" Glinda asked as they waited for her parents to come to the terrace for lunch.

"I can't take credit for this Miss. When my grandfather became ill and couldn't get up and down to let his dog out, a neighbor put in a door like this for him, so his dog could let himself out." Jefet laughed.

"I thought it might be helpful here, but a much smaller version of course. Now if you will excuse me I forgot the leather for the flap." Jefet said and got up to leave.

"A flap?" Elphie asked as Glinda went over to look at the hole in the bottom of the door.

"To cover the little door I guess." Glinda said and knelt down.

"Hi Cook!" She said peering into the hole then sticking in her hand and waving.

"Hello Miss Galinda." She heard the woman chuckle.

"What is my daughter doing Elphaba?" Gwenot said coming out onto the terrace, seeing Glinda crouched by the door.

"Peeking in on Cook it appears." Elphie smiled.

"Hi parents! Cook my parents finally showed up." Glinda called through the hole in the door then went back to the table, hearing the woman laugh.

"We're sorry we are late." Gwenot and Samion chuckled in unison.

"It was Gwen's fault." Samion said with a grin and everyone laughed.

The four shared a long, leisurely lunch talking and laughing about their mornings. Glinda told her parents a little about what she talked to Elphie about concerning Jilla, and her parents assured her that she had their unconditional support as well.

Since Gwenot had spoken to Samion about Elphie's desire to find a gift for Glinda earlier that day, Samion asked Elphie if she would like to assist him in completing his birthday preparation tasks the next day. Glinda thought it would be a great idea since Elphie wasn't likely to go with her, her mom and aunt shopping anyway, and Elphie readily agreed. They lingered long after lunch was finished chatting casually about whatever came up, enjoying one another's company until Samion and Gwenot had to leave to run an errand before going to the train station. After hugs and kisses goodbye, Elphie and Glinda were left alone on the terrace.

They stayed out on the terrace, picking at what was left of the fruit salad, chatting and watching Nusee play with one thing and then another. Jefet returned to finish the little doorway and they watched him work. When the leather flap was hung he determined that it might be to heavy for the very small kitten to push aside easily, so he replaced it with a much lighter piece of cloth until he got bigger. He explained to the girls how it worked and how to slide in the wood piece to create a barrier if need be. Glinda and Elphie were very impressed and told him so and Jefet cleaned up and went on to other tasks, whistling merrily.

Glinda thought they should test out the new little door, so Elphie called Nusee from the other side of the terrace and he came bounding over and tried to climb up Elphie's skirt.

"Stop that, permanently!" Elphie admonished as she picked the kitten up and redirected him towards the door.

Glinda went into the kitchen and called for him. Nusee went over and pawed at the cloth but couldn't seem to figure it out, so Elphie pulled the cloth flap back and he cautiously went through, only to see if there was a new toy was awaiting him on the other side. Elphie put the flap back down and called to him.

"He hears you Elphie, his little ears are all perked up. I think he is scared though. Wiggle your fingers under the flap and show him you are there." Glinda said.

"Do what?" Elphie said.

"Play with him. Fingers under the door. We did it yesterday, he likes it." Glinda giggled.

"If I must." Elphie said and knelt by the little entrance sliding her fingers under the flap.

She felt the kitten paw at them and heard Glinda giggle.

"Wiggle them Elphie, and lure him through." Glinda said happily.

"I feel ridiculous." Elphie said as she engaged the purring kitten in finger play.

"And you had better not be doing this for your own amusement." Elphie said hearing Glinda chuckle loudly.

Glinda tapped on the glass and Elphie looked up to see the familiar part smile part pout.

"I'm hurt Elphie, would I do that?" Glinda said.

"Yes." Elphie said simply and tried to lure the kitten through the corner of the flap.

It took some time, more wiggled fingers and some leaves pulled through the flap for him to chase after, but soon Nusee got the hang of nosing aside the corner of the flap to go in and out. Glinda cuddled and praised him and even Elphie told him that he had done a very good job. He tired very quickly of the coddling and wriggled to be let down.

"Yep, he is your Familiar all right. An uncoddleable cat for an uncoddleable witch." Glinda giggled.

"Interesting notion." Elphie smiled as they walked to the parlor.

X

"Lyndie, are you all right?" Elphie said after a little while of sitting together quietly in the parlor.

"Yes, it's just that Jilla will be here soon and I think I'm a little nervous. I hate being nervous at seeing my favorite cousin." Glinda sighed.

"I know my sweet, but you do not have to be alone with her until you are ready." Elphie soothed.

"No I want to talk to her alone, as soon as she is settled in." Glinda said.

"Glinda I know we discussed this before, but I think you should reconsider buffering your room now, instead of waiting until the end of the week, just in case." Elphie said carefully

"I've been doing very well here so far. But now that my aunt is here to assist my mother with the glyphs, maybe I should just have them do it while things are still calm. " Glinda agreed.

"I just don't want to have to because I can't deal with how my own cousin thinks about me…or us." She admitted with a sigh.

"I'm sorry I brought it up my precious. It was not my intent to stress you. I just do not want to see you hurt." Elphie said quietly.

"I know Elphie, and you are right." Glinda sighed and shifted to snuggle, and even though they were in a downstairs room with an open door, Elphie pulled her in and held her close until they heard the carriage pull up.

Z

"Galinda my dear niece, look at you. You have grown since spring recess." Greda said as she hugged Glinda,

"It is so good to see you Aunt Greda." Glinda said as she gave her aunt a happy wiggly hug.

"And it is good to see you as well Elphaba dear." Greda said giving Elphie a much more tempered, but affectionate, hug.

"You as well Greda." Elphie said.

"Jilla, I am glad you came early with your mom." Glinda said as she hugged her cousin.

"But we need to talk."

"I know we do. And I'm glad I came too." Jilla replied.

"Hello Elphaba." Jilla said in a sincere and friendly way.

"Hello Jilla, I am glad you came early as well." Elphie said for Glinda's benefit.

"My he is a feisty little thing." Greda said pointing to the kitten, which was prancing around near Jilla, arching his back and quietly hissing and spitting.

"Gwen, you did not tell me you got a pet." Greda said.

"This little kitten is not a pet. This is Nusee, Elphaba's Familiar. He is very young and very new here. Maybe you should introduce them darling, before the little thing passes out." Gwenot said.

Elphie nodded and picked up the not very pleased at all kitten and introduced him to Greda. Greda held out her hand as instructed and Nusee sniffed and deemed her acceptable. Then Elphie put her Familiar near Jilla and he arched his back, hissed and tried to run up Elphie's arm.

"There must be too much new here for him, he'll adapt." Gwenot said looking at Elphie.

"Greda, your things were taken to your usual room and Jilla we put you in one of the downstairs rooms now so you wouldn't have to move when Salija gets here. Why don't you go freshen up and come to the parlor when you are done?" Gwenot said.

"Okay Aunt Gwen." Jilla said and walked away still looking at the very wound up kitten in Elphie's hands.

"Come Greda, I'll help you settle in." Gwenot said and took her sister's arm.

"Good kitten, there may be something to this witch/Familiar connection yet." Elphie said quietly after they left.

"Elphie!" Glinda said tersely, but actually agreed.

"When did Elphaba find her Familiar?" Greda asked as they walked upstairs.

"I think it was more like her Familiar found her." Gwenot replied.

"And he reacted to Galinda like that at first too."

Well, Familiars are supposed to protect their witches from threats, if I remember correctly. So tell me how this came about." Greda said with a knowing smile.

As Greda gathered her things to change Gwenot told her about the past few days, grateful that she was not offended that the kitten recognized Jilla as a threat.

"Well at least we know the protecting me part is true." Elphie chuckled as she followed Glinda into the parlor still holding, and trying to calm Nusee.

"Apparently." Glinda agreed unhappily

"But Elphie, he can not keep reacting to her like that."

"I realize that Lyndie. What do you suppose I do?" Elphie said a little irritated at Glinda's tone.

"It's not like I know him well yet."

"Not praising him would have been a good start." Glinda snapped.

"Okay, okay wait." Elphie said and put the kitten on the sofa then took Glinda into her arms.

"This isn't about him, it can't be. You know we are still figuring this out. What's wrong Lyndie?" Elphie said trying to defuse the situation.

"I'm sorry Elphie and you are right. I was nervous and she was as nervous as I was and when the kitten got all defensive her defenses went up and you were taking a great deal of pleasure in Nusee's reactions and that made me a little angry and she was reacting to the kitten and that made me angry, because its not like he doesn't have reason." Glinda said in a sniffle filled stream of words.

"Are you still angry my sweet?" Elphie said gently as Glinda curled against her chest.

"No. Just hold me." She whispered and Elphie did, kissing her head and gently rocking her.

"Galinda, I thought we could…oh I'm sorry you two." Jilla said as she came into the parlor.

"No it's all right Jilla. Elphie was just soothing my empathic mini meltdown." Glinda smiled.

Elphie looked at the kitten, who was bouncing around, up in arms again and picked him up.

"I'll just take Nuisance here and leave you two alone." Elphie said as she held the angry kitten.

"I'll be near my precious." Elphie whispered to Glinda and kissed her cheek.

"Jilla, he'll get over this. He is very young.' Elphie smiled at her love's cousin and walked out into the hall.

"Elphaba." Jilla said following Elphie into the hallway.

"Yes?"

"Elphaba, I know what Familiars are and what they are for, young or not. I want you to know that I understand his reaction and I'm trying to make it undeserved." Jilla said.

"All right Jilla." Elphie said and Jilla turned to go.

"Jilla." She said getting the redhead's attention again.

"As long as Glinda is willing to work this out with you, I am willing to do my part, for her sake." Elphie said quietly then lowered her voice even more.

"But I am the one who picked up the pieces that you left shattered. I am the one who held her as she cried and listened and soothed her as she tried to make some sense of the things you did and said. Please do not make either of us have to go through that again." Elphie said calmly looking directly at Jilla.

Jilla simply nodded and went back into the parlor.

"What was that all about?" Glinda asked.

"It's all right little cousin, really. Let's just say that your…" Jilla gulped and sighed.

"Girlfriend has a great deal in common with her Familiar."

Glinda looked at her cousin, felt nothing really negative from her and shrugged, knowing that Elphie would tell her later.

"So what were you saying when you came in?" Glinda asked.

"I thought we could talk while we take a walk together." Jilla said.

"Great idea!" Glinda said and headed out onto the terrace.

Elphie watched Glinda and her cousin go out through the terrace door and sighed.

"Come on Nuisance, they aren't the only ones who have to have a talk." She told the kitten and walked over into the library with her Familiar toddling along behind her.

X

"Do you think our girls will be able to work through this?" Greda asked as she and Gwenot walked downstairs.

"I think so, eventually. They both want to." Gwenot said.

"What about Elphaba?" Greda said.

"If I understand correctly, she knows how much Galinda's relationship with Jilla means to her and will do whatever she needs to help them repair it. But I am not sure that Elphaba and Jilla will ever be friends." Gwenot said honestly as they walked into the parlor.

z

Seeing Jilla and knowing how upset Glinda had been stirred up Elphie's emotions and she had spent a great deal of time pacing around the library. Nusee was pacing around with her, thinking it was a game of some sort and Elphie found herself amused by it and settled down a little. She went to sit on the sofa and tried to explain to the kitten why he shouldn't hiss and spit at Glinda's cousin, but was having trouble being convincing.

"If all else fails Nusee, do what I do. Do it for Glinda." Elphie said at last and scratched the kitten's ears without realizing it.

X

Jilla and Glinda spent the first part of their walk with general chitchat. They caught up on their summers; Jilla talked about her classes and Glinda about her and Elphie's majors. Jilla told Glinda about Pajul's new responsibilities and Glinda told Jilla about the project that Elphie was a part of. It was casual and friendly, but they both could feel the tension just below the surface.

"I've been talking to Pajul about all of this." Jilla said as she indicated that they should sit on the low stone wall by the greenhouse.

"Does it help?" Glinda asked.

"Sometimes. He reminded me of something before he took me to my parent's house, to leave. He told me to think of the scene that day when you cut your hand and Elphaba tended to you. To remember what I saw with my own eyes what I heard with my own ears. To remember what he told me; "How can this not be right for her?" Jilla said quietly.

"It is right for me Jilla, Elphie is right for me." Glinda said.

"Is she always like she was that day when you cut your hand?"

"She is very gentle with me, respectful, caring and she caters to me shamelessly and spoils me rotten." Glinda smiled.

"You were already spoiled rotten." Jilla chuckled.

"Then she was a perfect choice to continue the tradition." Glinda said with a smile.

"Jill, I've thought about this some and I can maybe see why you think she is not for me, gender aside for now. She is unbelievably smart and prefers her books and lab stuff to most people. She is not social; she doesn't like parties, even socializing in general. She is reserved and private and doesn't like attention. She is the Anti-Galinda." Glinda chuckled.

"That is part of it yes, how are you happy with that?" Jilla asked.

"I'm happy because she loves me enough to try. She is not a romantic by nature, but she has done some incredibly romantic things for me. We fuss over how much she studies sometimes, but she has shown me over and over that I am her first priority. We have a small group of friends that we socialize with, she is comfortable with them now, but it took doing. We are restrained at Shiz, by necessity, but here we are not as much here. She is trying very hard. And I am too. I have grown up a lot Jilla." Glinda said.

"Yes little cousin I can see you have. Do you fight?" Jilla asked.

"Of course we fight, don't you and Pajul? We have had a few major battles, mostly minor skirmishes, but we work it out. Jilla we talk so well, we talk about everything." Glinda said.

"Even sex?" Jilla poked.

"Yes cousin, even sex. But that is as far as that topic goes." Glinda said seriously.

"Jilla remember when you said I ruined everything, our evenings in the parlor and dancing with our husbands."

"Yes, I do," Jilla said with the vaguest hint of remorse.

"Well I think you ruined things for me too. There are things I'd love to share with you, I mean, I'd be far more circumspect than normal because Elphie is so private, but there are things I could share. You were mean and rude from the get go and robbed me of the chance to tell my favorite cousin, my big sister, about my first real kiss on the terrace the night of the ball, my first date, which was incredible. My first tingles, the first time I got a flower or a little note. All the little things that you shared with me, and that I looked forward to sharing with you. You stole that from me. I don't trust you enough to share those things with you now." Glinda said a fleeting anger creeping into her voice.

"All right, I deserve that, and you are right. But I'm not sure I could handle hearing it any way. I'm sorry Galinda, but the thought of you with another woman is very hard for me. Did you even give boys a chance at Shiz?"

"The moment I laid eyes on the black clad, brooding green skinned girl trying to hide in the corner of our formal parlor on move in day, I knew she was the one. I just knew. No one else mattered after that." Glinda said with a slight smile at the memory

"But you never showed any inclination of being…" Jilla stopped and chose her words carefully.

"Interested in girls. You always were interested in boys."

"Momsie said I met my soul mate and feel in love. I agree with that. If my soul mate had been a man, I would have fallen in love with him. Jilla I fell in love with a person, not a gender. Elphie is my…what's that word Namom uses sometimes to describe Napop? You know, meant to be." Glinda said.

"Beshert." Jilla said quietly.

"Yes, that's it. Elphie is my beshert. We were destined to be together Jilla. I can't state it any better than that.. I am hoping though that if you can keep an open mind and really see Elphie and I together, here at home, you will understand and maybe be a little more accepting." Glinda said.

"Pajul had the same notion. He suggested that we do some things together, double date. Maybe go dancing at the Emerald Café?" Jilla said.

"Elphie and I have been dancing there. And I think us doing things together will be fun. Maybe even a little, dare I say…normal." Glinda smiled.

"I am trying Galinda, I really am."

"I know you are cousin, I recognize that. I am too. Elphie is too. But this is your issue, I am not going to try and convince you or argue with you and I am certainly not going to tolerate you talking me out of this or saying things against Elphie. And confronting her about anything will be the end. We will talk as much as we need to, I am even fairly sure Elphie would consent to all of is talking together, but confronting her about something that bothers you is not allowed." Glinda said firmly.

"I understand all of that. I have no intention of being confrontational. Galinda, this is your eighteenth birthday, your day. It is your time to shine and I want to celebrate it with you, and with you and Elphaba, because that is what you want. I am doing this for you right now, just for your sake, because I do love you. It might not me much, but it's a start. And far be it from me to mess with beshert." Jilla chuckled.

"Thank you Jilla, I appreciate the effort you are making, and if all I ever get is civility, I accept that, because I know…I feel how hard you are trying to overcome your bias." Glinda said.

She could feel Jilla's willingness to try and she could also feel how much Jilla loved her and that made her think that eventually, everything would be okay. She put her arms around her cousin and they held each other for a good while. Then knowing that there really was no more to say at this point they started back to the house.

"Speaking of the Emerald Café, Elphie and I went dancing there the other night." Glinda said.

"With your parents?" Jilla asked.

"Nope. With Aliam and his wife." Glinda said and waited for the comment to register.

"Wait. Isn't Aliam the one you had the big crush on? The one you wholloped because he was getting handsy?" Jilla said in surprise.

"That's him, and I didn't whollop him, I merely taught him some manners." Glinda chuckled.

"Elphie calls him Mr. Happy Lips."

"She what? You mean you told her about him?"

"Of course, I told you we discuss everything." Glinda smiled.

"And she wasn't jealous?" Jilla said.

"Not at all, she is not the jealous sort. She wanted to send him a thank you note actually. Of course after meeting his wife, she'd just as soon have nothing to do with them." Glinda chuckled.

"He got married?" Jilla asked

"To a Winkie debutante lush apparently." Glinda grinned.

Glinda told Jilla a very heavily edited version of her and Elphie's double date with Aliam and his wife. She did not trust her cousin with all of the details, especially as they pertained to Elphie, but this seemed like a safe place to start.


	131. Chapter 131

"Okay Nuisance, have we reached an understanding? You do not have to like her, and I am withholding judgement on her threat level for now, but no more of that little protective song and dance you do, please." Elphie said looking at the kitten in her hand.

Nusee batted at Elphie's nose and tried to jump to her shoulder but missed and landed on the arm of the sofa. He decided that her ponytail was just as much fun and went after it.

"I'll take that as an affirmative response. You probably need to eat again, don't you? Let's go see Cook." Elphie sighed, feeling a little silly for holding a conversation with a tiny ball of fur.

"Well hello there Elphaba." Samion said as he was coming down the stairs and saw Elphie leaving the library.

"And you too little Nusee." He chuckled as the kitten bounded over to him.

"Hello Samion." Elphie said.

"I take it Jilla and Galinda are off talking." Samion said then lit his pipe.

"I think they went for a walk." Elphie said.

"You have been incredibly tolerant with all of this Elphaba. You need to know that the adults here recognize and appreciate that." Samion said seriously.

"Glinda loves her cousin, she deserves a chance to salvage their relationship, if it's possible." Elphie said shyly.

Samion merely nodded knowing that the girl did not take compliments or attention of this type well.

"So where are you two off to?"

"To see Cook, I think it might be time for Nuisance to eat." Elphie said.

"Wait where is he?" she said looking around.

"He more than likely went on to the kitchen. Go check on him and then join me in the music room, if you'd like." Samion said as he started down the hall.

"I would like that." Elphie said as she started to walk down the hall with Samion.

"Oh no you don't!" They heard coming from the kitchen.

"Oh no." Elphie sighed.

"I'll see you in a little while." She said and hurried to the kitchen.

"I do not care if you are the Wizard in disguise. You are not to be on my counters!" Elphie heard Cook say sternly as she turned the corner.

"Nuisance!" Elphie said as she hurried in and saw her Familiar on the counter batting at the spoon Cook was waving at him.

"I'm sorry Cook. Everything seems to amuse him." Elphie said as she picked the kitten up off the counter.

"So I see. Do not let this happen again little thing." Cook scowled, but Elphie got the impression that she was more amused than angry.

"I'll talk to him. Is it time for him to eat?" Elphie said.

"I was just getting his meal ready. He had a little trouble with the first one, played with the little chunks." The woman chuckled.

"But he seemed to figure it out well enough to fill his little belly by the second meal."

"That is good." Elphie said as she watched the cook put a small amount of whatever it was she had connoted for Nusee on his plate.

She took the plate and put it on the mat by the plate of water and Nusee toddled over. Elphie watched as he sniffed and fussed around then finally started to eat. He still seemed to have trouble with the concept of chewing, but Cook assured her that he would figure it out and that he was getting enough to eat.

"If he holds to form he will go outside after he eats Miss Elphaba, you do not have to watch over him." Cook said kindly.

"I just do not want him to be a bother to you Cook, you are being extremely kind to him." Elphie said.

"Now I told you that it was no bother. He will learn the rules of my kitchen in due course. As will you." She smiled.

"And right now the rule of the day is do not argue with Cook."

"Yes ma'am." Elphie said.

"Now take a brownie and be off with you so I can finish dinner." Cook said.

"Thank you Cook. May I take one for Samion as well? I'm meeting him." Elphie asked.

"Oh that man! Now there is one who needs to learn the rules of my kitchen." Cook said as she put several brownies on a small plate.

"Thank you Cook." Elphie said.

"You are welcome, now leave me in peace or there will be no dinner." She said and picked up her spoon.

Elphie smiled at the woman and took the plate as she left.

X

"Jilla." Glinda said stopping on the lawn as they neared the house.

"You know we haven't really solved anything yet, right?" Glinda said.

"I know we haven't, but I am glad we talked, and that I didn't damage everything we shared." Jilla said honestly.

"No, not everything. I just wanted us to be clear." Glinda said.

"We are clear." Jilla said.

Z

"What a treat. I do love Cook's brownies, thank you Elphaba." Samion said as he took a brownie from the plate.

"She seems to have an odd sort of fondness for you." Elphie smiled.

"Oh Cook and I go way back. She started as a Cook's apprentice here at the Manor when I was young. She helped raise me as much as my sister did." Samion said.

"That does explain quite a bit. This is a complicated household. Staff and family members would never be so familiar with each other at Colwen Grounds." Elphie said.

"Families take may different forms." Samion said playing a little melody.

"Not all of our staff are on such familiar terms with us, but Cook, Hensign and Gardner have been with us since long before Galinda was born. Want to try?" Samion said and scooted over on the bench.

He played the melody again and Elphie echoed it quite well. With no effort at all Elphie and Samion settled into what was becoming their manner of having a talk. Samion told her more about the household dynamics then they talked about what she wanted to do in town the next day, while he showed her more of the melody. Elphie was comfortable chatting with her future father-in-law and picked up the melodies easily.

Z

"Did you two have a nice talk?" Greda said as Jilla and Glinda came in through the terrace door.

"Yes Aunt Greda we did." Glinda said as she flopped on the sofa.

"I am very glad to hear it." Gwenot said.

"I have great faith in you both."

"I have faith in us too." Jilla said and Glinda smiled at her.

Nusee appeared at the terrace door and Greda, who was closest, let him in. He looked warily at Jilla but did not otherwise react and went directly to Glinda, looking a little confused.

"Momsie, do you know where Elphie is?" Glinda asked.

"I have no idea darling, in her room or the library I would imagine." Gwenot smiled.

"I think I'll go look for her." Glinda said as she let the kitten play with her fingers.

"Can it wait just a moment darling, something came up and I'd like to get a response out as soon as possible." Gwenot said.

"Sure mommy, what's up." Glinda said.

"I discovered that my favorite masseuse is in town and we can get in with her and her partner." Greda said

"Kutioa and Swoqua?" Jilla said excitedly.

"Yes, we though it might be nice to bring them here for a girls time, a luncheon massage." Gwenot said.

"Ooh yippee! A massage." Glinda bubbled.

"I am glad you like the idea. I'll schedule them for Wednesday, how's that? Mother will be here later that afternoon." Greda chuckled.

"Perfect!" Glinda said.

"Will Elphaba want a massage Galinda?" Gwenot asked.

"No, definitely not." Glinda said with a little smile.

"Excuse me." Hensign said entering the parlor.

"Cook said to inform you that dinner will be served in an hour."

"Thank you Hensign. Do you happen to know where Elphaba is?"

"I believe she is in the music room with Mr. Samion. Shall I tell her she is needed?" Hensign replied.

"No, thank you Hensign, I'll go to her." Glinda said.

"Very good." Hensign said and left.

"Come on Nusee, let's go find your witch." Glinda giggled.

"I'll walk back with you and go get washed up." Jilla said.

"Tell your father about dinner please and if you come down in time we are having drinks in here before dinner." Gwenot said.

"Okay Momsie." Glinda said and skipped out the door.

"Daddy says that Elphie has a knack for music. He teaches her things on the piano and she is going to learn to play the flute." Glinda said as they walked down the hall with Nusee staying close to Glinda.

"Why the flute?" Jilla asked.

"She said she likes the sound." Glinda shrugged.

"It must make you happy that your father and yo…Elphaba have things in common." Jilla said.

"It makes me very happy. Listen." Glinda grinned broadly outside of the music room.

She could hear the sounds of a duet and her father's merry chuckle mixed with Elphie's quieter one and her heart fluttered. And she went into the room. Nusee went to explore the new playground, immediately attacking the fringe on the carpet.

"Hi Elphie, Hi Daddy." Glinda said.

"Play something for us."

"Uh, little cousin dinner remember." Jilla said with a smile.

"Oh yeah. Dinner in an hour. Daddy can we reconvene here after dinner and you play for us." Glinda said going over to the piano bench.

"Please."

"Now how do I deny that request?" Samion smiled

"Very carefully, if at all." Elphie chuckled and came out from behind the piano, and blushed slightly when Glinda kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, it's my birthday!" Glinda pouted.

"Oh come on, let's go get cleaned up for dinner." Elphie said with a smile and took Glinda's hand.

"We'll see you in a bit Jilla." Glinda said.

"You too Daddy."

"In a bit Galindadoodle, and thank you for the lovely afternoon Elphaba." Samion said.

"You too Samion, I enjoyed it very much." Elphie smiled and Glinda wiggled with delight.  
"Elphaba, I think that your kitten is stuck." Jilla said pointing to the bump under the carpet.

"He doesn't seem to be able to get out."

Elphie went to the carpet and pulled it back, revealing the somewhat disoriented kitten.

"I guess you will not do that again." She said as she picked him up.

"How was your talk with Jilla?" Elphie asked as they walked up the stairs.

"It was good, I guess. I didn't realize I was still a little angry at her." Glinda said and as they both went to her room so she could change and wash up she told Elphie about her talk with her cousin. After that they both went to Elphie's room so she could change and wash up and Elphie told Glinda about sorting through her emotions and talking to Nusee. After they were both ready for dinner they spent a few minutes in each other's arms, then a few more minutes engaged in a very satisfying kiss.

"Lyndie, why is Jilla staying downstairs?" Elphie asked as the headed downstairs.

"Momsie often puts her and Pajul in the other little suite when other company is here. Remember the one near Cook's suite, in what used to be the servants quarters." Glinda explained.

"There were a couple of other rooms back there too weren't there?" Elphie said, remembering her tour of Uplandburg.

"Yep. I keep forgetting you don't know I'll the nooks and crannies here yet. It feels like you've always been a part of my life here, it so natural. But I'll tell you and show you later on, okay?"

"Okay, and I'll reciprocate with some Colwen Grounds nooks and crannies when we go next time." Elphie smiled.

"Okay, but I'd prefer to explore your nooks and crannies." Glinda giggled.

"Galinda Upland!" Elphie admonished, flushing furiously.

"Sorry, it just popped out." Glinda said sheepishly then kissed Elphie lightly.

"I just need to…"

"Miss Galinda, Miss Elphaba, dinner is served." Hensign said as he came down the hallway.

"Thanks Hensign, we will let them know." Glinda said.

"I am sorry, but your color is returning to normal, sort of." Glinda giggled.

Elphie sighed and followed Glinda into the parlor to tell the others that dinner was ready.

Z

Dinner was a warm, casual affair. They all caught up on the goings on in each other's lives, recounting news, telling stories and even passing on a little gossip. They were all interested in Elphie's project and impressed and proud at her choice of majors. Samion even teased her about coming up with a cough elixir that tasted like brandy. Glinda told her aunt and cousin about everything surrounding the onset of her empathic powers. Gwenot told her daughter that she was waiting to hear from Chaxi about scheduling a session or two, most likely at the end of the next week. As per Glinda's request dessert was set up in the music room and as they walked over Glinda talked to her aunt, mother and cousin about buffering her room, possibly tomorrow, because it was already getting late.

They enjoyed a delicious peach tart tartan while they listened to Samion play the piano for a time. Then everyone sang a few numbers and Elphie was persuaded to sing a few with them and one solo, but would not play her newly learned song. The last song of the evening was a lively, danceable number, so Gwenot danced with her sister and niece, Glinda danced with her love and Nusee tried to help Samion play the song. It was a fun relaxing evening for everyone.

"You two dance well together." Jilla said as she walked with Glinda and Elphie to the kitchen so Nusee could go out.

"Wait until you see us do something we've practiced. We were requested to do a fire-brigade summoning tango at my party." Glinda giggled and Elphie darkened and put some food on Nusee's plate to see if he was hungry.

"A tango? That's an intricate dance." Jilla said.

"We're better with a waltz, but our tango has improved greatly. " Glinda sighed happily.

"I'm going on the terrace with Nuisance." Elphie said and went out the door.

"Is she mad at something?" Jilla asked.

"Nope, just a little flustered. Want to come out with us for a bit?" Glinda asked.

"No, I think I'll just go take a bath and call it a night." Jilla replied and reached to hug her cousin.

"Yeah, we are too as soon as…well I'm not sure what's going on out there." Glinda chuckled returning the hug.

"I'm glad you are here Jilla, in spite of everything, I really am."

"I know. Good night little cousin, fresh dreams." Jilla said.

"You too."

Glinda watched Jilla walk towards her room, feeling her confusion and generally mixed up emotions and she felt a sudden wave of sadness. She walked onto the terrace and went straight into Elphie's arms.

"Did she upset you my sweet?" Elphie said after Glinda vented out her emotions with some soft tears.

"No, not at all. I just felt her confusion and her struggles." Glinda sighed.

"I'm all right Elphie, I just needed to feel you…physically. Kiss me?"

Elphie obliged and kissed Glinda tenderly while caressing her face with her thumbs

"I am sorry this is so hard for you Lyndie. Why don't we go upstairs, get ready for bed and snuggle for a little while." Elphie said and kissed her again.

"Kissing snuggles?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"Kissing snuggles." Elphie smiled then called for the kitten, who was chasing lamp bugs on the lawn.

"Maybe we should go to bed." Elphie chuckled after a kiss turned into a yawn for the third time.

"Mmmmmm sleep snuggles." Glinda said as she cuddled against Elphie.

"Lyndie…"

"I know, I know, our own beds." Glinda pouted.

"But just think, when you wake up tomorrow there will be shopping." Elphie smiled.

"Yeah, and just so there is no fussing, I am buying you clothes, two outfits at least." Glinda said looking at Elphie.

"Why do you even bother to pack?" Elphie sighed.

"You're funny." Glinda giggled.

"And I love you." Then she kissed Elphie with abandon.

"And I you. Just promise me you will be reasonable in your selections." Elphie said when they parted.

"To quote a green girl I know, "I am always reasonable."' Glinda giggled

Then she kissed Elphie got out of the half on half off Elphie's lap position she was in and pulled Elphie up and into an embrace. After another kiss and exchanged I love yous Glinda crawled in her bed and Elphie went across the hall to hers. She looked at the kitten curled on her desk sleeping peacefully. She had been grateful that he had stayed behind when they left her room for Glinda's. Glinda thought it was cute that she couldn't make out with her Familiar playing around near them.

"Sleep well Nuisance." Elphie said as she crawled into her bed.

X

"Why don't you just go get dressed and we will join everyone else for breakfast?" Elphie huffed.

"You have been up for a long time, why are you still so cranky?" Glinda responded.

"I am not cranky, I am irritated. At that ball of fur you find so adorable." Elphie said testily.

"Where is Nusee anyway?" Glinda asked.

"Back in the barn if we are lucky." Elphie said.

"Oh stop. What did he do?" Glinda asked.

"Let's see it was toes, hair, fingers…or was it fingers, hair, toes. The early hours of the morning seem to be prime kitten playtime. After he pounced on my toes for the second time I took him downstairs." Elphie said.

"Elphie, why didn't you just tell him to stop." Glinda said.

"Gee why didn't I think of that?" Elphie said sarcastically.

"Fine, huff around if you must. I am going to get dressed." Glinda said then kissed Elphie gently.

"He'll learn Elphie, and so will you. Be patient, I know perfectly well you are capable of patience." Glinda grinned and kissed her love again then went to her room.

Elphie sighed and knew that she was over reacting, but there was something about this that just unsettled her.

"I'll be downstairs Lyndie." She called into Glinda's room then went to find Nusee.

Z

"Good morning." Elphie said as she walked on to the terrace and the family greeted her warmly.

"Where is Galinda?" Jilla asked.

"She will be down in a bit, she is getting dressed. Have you seen Nuisance?" Elphie asked distractedly.

"He is over there napping in the chair. Is he ill darling? He has been, well, rather subdued." Gwenot responded.

"He is not ill, I do not think. I was quite harsh with him earlier. Excuse me please." Elphie said and went over to the chair.

Gwenot observed Elphie as she woke up the sleeping kitten and seemed to talk to him. She wasn't sure if Elphie thought that the kitten understood her or she just did not know any other way to do as Motzia suggested. Either way Nusee did seem to respond to her. Gwenot assumed the talk was over when the tiny kitten jumped from Elphie's hand onto the top of her head and she quickly plucked him off, gave him a stern look and put him on the ground.

"He is very small Elphaba, do you know how old he is?" Jilla asked as Elphie sat down.

"I am unsure. Five maybe six weeks old." Elphie said.

"He was the only surviving kitten from a litter of barn cats, the runt actually." Samion said picking up the story.

"So how did you come to figure out that he was your Familiar?" Jilla asked.

"Well it started when he took an instant liking to her." Glinda said as she walked onto the terrace.

"Although why is anyone's guess." She chuckled.

"Are you finished being a beast?" Glinda asked Elphie.

"For the moment. Juice?" Elphie smiled.

"Yes, please." Glinda smiled back then gave Elphie a chaste kiss and sat down.

Jilla looked at her aunt, who not only seemed undisturbed by the exchange; she seemed amused by it.

Z

"Do you mean Motzia Lohib?" Jilla asked after Glinda finished the rest of the Nusee story.

Glinda glanced at Elphie, who provided her assent with her eyes and her feelings. Gwenot saw this exchange and smiled inwardly knowing that as the girls matured, this unique form of communication they seemed to be developing would as well.

"She came to Shiz as a fill-in for the seminar, on Manif's request. She has been helping Elphie get in touch with her witchy nature. She gave her some books and advice on Familiars. We are all sort of finding our way with the adorable little thing." Glinda said.

"Interesting. Why Nusee?" Greda asked.

"I call him Nuisance, because that is what he is." Elphie said.

"Nusee is cuter though, and that is what he is too." Glinda giggled.

"Do you know Motzia Jilla?" Gwenot asked.

"In passing. She is widely respected and admired in the magical community. Mom and I met her briefly at a Sorcerer's luncheon. She is very knowledgeable, but a little eccentric." Jilla said.

"She knows of you all too and of our line." Glinda smiled.

"Well Elphaba, I think your training is in the best possible hands." Greda said.

Glinda could sense that Elphie was becoming uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation so she shifted it to the shopping trip. They finished breakfast confirming the morning's schedule then went to get ready to go.

X

"Are you sure you will be okay Elphie?" Glinda asked quietly as they pulled up to the first stop on the boutique tour.

"I will be with your father, I'll be fine my sweet. Now remember use our money to purchase my items." Elphie smiled and shyly accepted a gentle kiss.

"Take good care of her daddy." Glinda said as she exited the carriage.

"Are they always like this?" Jilla chuckled, rolling her eyes melodramatically.

"Actually, I think they are reigning it in somewhat." Gwenot chuckled.

"Alright ladies, Ilono's at one." Samion said with a grin.

"And leave some clothes for the other women in Frottica." He added with a chuckle as they rode off.

"You know she will be just fine out with your father Galinda." Gwenot said as they walked to the boutique.

"Oh I know Momsie, she has just been a little out of sorts since she woke up. I'm not sure why and I'm not sure she does either." Glinda sighed.

"Uncle Samion knows where we are if she needs you little cousin." Jilla said trying to be helpful.

"So relax and let's go do some damage." She smiled.

"Ooh, and I see where we can start. Don't you think that blue and white outfit will look divine on Elphie." Glinda bubbled as she pulled her mother and cousin to the shop window.

Z

"Okay here we are at the address that Gardner gave you." Samion said as they pulled up in front of a small craft shop.

"Thank you again Samion for smoothing over that problem at the bank for me." Elphie said as she accepted Samion's assistance to get down from the carriage.

"It was just a minor miscommunication, actually quite common when working with accounts in two places. But it is now straightened out. Would you like me to get the ball rolling in here as well?" Samion asked kindly

"Please." Elphie said taking Glinda's advice to let her father make introductions for her.

Samion introduced himself and Elphie to the artisan that Gardner had recommended. The man was a little taken aback by Elphie, but seemed to recover quickly. Elphie explained to him what she envisioned and the man was intrigued. He sketched out what he thought she said, and after a few minor revisions Elphie was satisfied. Samion arranged to have the item picked up late Saturday afternoon and the two were off to their next errand.

"That is a very interesting idea Elphaba. May I inquire as to it's origins?" Samion asked.

Elphie paused briefly, unsure of whether she should share something like this, but her instincts said that it was okay to do so. So she told her love's father how she came up with the idea for the unusual flowerpot, but not about the spell that would go along with it. Samion assured her that Glinda would love it.

Z

"So Elphaba really doesn't go shopping?" Jilla asked as she and Glinda tried on party dresses.

"She, as she says, purchases items that she requires." Glinda said doing a fairly good impersonation of Elphie then breaking out into a giggle fit.

Jilla smiled in spite of herself and looked at her cousin.

"I like this one, sophisticated, bold and a little playful and not too formal." She said as Glinda examined herself in the mirror.

"Elphie likes me in blue." Glinda said.

"Another plus." Jilla said a little more sarcastically than she intended.

"I'm sorry little cousin. That did not come out right." Jilla said.

"Yes it did, but no offense taken. I often had similar thoughts about you and Pajul when you first started dating." Glinda smiled.

"Point taken." Jilla smiled back.

"So this is my party dress, and the midnight blue and white one will be Elphie's. She hasn't really worn this much white, except her nightdresses and lab coat of course, but I think it will suit her." Glinda said.

"I think so too darling." Gwenot said.

"Will she need another for the formal family dinner, or is that dark purple one for that?" Gwenot asked.

"The dark purple. I'd like to get her one more, for brunch or Friday's buffet, but I don't want to push my luck with too may new things." Glinda chuckled.

"But I do need shoes for this one."

"You know this is a little odd, right Galinda?" Jilla said shaking her head.

"Oh hush up, you buy clothes for Pajul all the time." Glinda said as she paid for Elphie's dress.

"Yes, but he is a guy…oh never mind. Shall we go look for shoes?"

"Beware footwear, here we come!" Glinda giggled as they headed off to another shop, deciding to let Jilla sort through whatever she was thinking on her own.

Z

"Alright Elphaba, All of my errands are finished with except for meeting with the architect." Samion said.

"An architect?" Elphie asked.

"Can you keep a secret…from my daughter?" Samion said conspiratorially.

"Good question." Elphie chuckled.

"But I'll try."

"Remember we told you about the surprise to take the place of the playhouse." Samion asked and Elphie nodded.

"Well I'm not giving away the whole thing, or Gwen might banish me to the sofa, but I will tell you it involves a specially designed gazebo and it will be finished by the end of next week, or should be." Samion said excitedly.

"I can not wait for her to see it. She has been a little impatient." Elphie chuckled.

"My little darling, impatient? No!" Samion chuckled merrily and Elphie smiled.

"Gwen said you wanted to shop for a present for Galinda. You are familiar with this area, correct?"

"Yes, I am." Elphie responded.

"Okay then. We have an hour and a half until Ilono's, I will be right in here the whole time, if you need me." Samion said indicating the door in front of them.

"I'll be fine." Elphie smiled.

"I know, but I am under strict orders from a small, very determined girl to take care of you." Samion chuckled.

"I am well-cared for."

"Good. Be back here in an hour." Samion said and kissed Elphie's cheek.

"I will." Elphie said blushing slightly.

"Wish me luck." She added with a chuckle.

Elphie wandered around looking into the bookstore for art things, the clothing stores and a store that had purses, but nothing really grabbed her attention. She checked out jewelry, flower, knick-knack and craft carts. She thought about another charm for Glinda's bracelet or a doll for her collection, even a new blouse that had a kitten on it, but nothing seemed right. She was getting frustrated and irritated at herself. As a last effort, she decided to try Grez's shop because she knew that it was nearby. When she got there she saw it in the window and she heard it. It actually called to her. And it was perfect.


	132. Chapter 132

Jilla, Glinda, Greda and Gwenot were sitting on the terrace of Ilono's sipping tea, talking about the things they still needed to get and waiting for Samion and Elphaba. They were discussing flowers when Jilla saw her cousin's demeanor suddenly change. Her body wiggled in the chair, her face and eyes lit up and bubbles seem to radiate from her skin. She followed Glinda's sparkling eyes and saw Elphaba walking over to their table followed by Samion and sighed.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda said enthusiastically.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hello my sweet." Elphie said quietly giving Glinda a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hello everyone, I apologize for us being late. I was shopping." She added with a sly grin.

"Hello everyone and shopping is a drastic understatement for what occurred a little while ago." Samion chuckled as he seated Elphaba beside Glinda.

"No! Daddy really?" Glinda said beside herself with delight.

"Yes really." Elphie said with a chuckle.

"And I insist there be no more talk on this subject." She said with a smile for Glinda.

"Fine." Glinda pouted playfully.

"So Sami, did you get the caterer's staff arranged as per Cook's instructions?" Gwenot smiled coming to Elphie's rescue.

"I did, but Mr. Kijgat was not pleased at taking a backseat to, as he said, a mere household staff cook." Samion chuckled.

"Oh please do not tell her he said that. I fear we will have enough trouble with them the way it is." Gwenot laughed.

"Now my family, shall we order?"

Z

As they enjoyed their lunches the four clothes shoppers told of their wonderful selections from the boutiques. When Glinda told Elphie what she had found for her, Elphie groaned audibly and shook her head, but otherwise did not comment.

"Unfortunately, we did not accomplish everything on our list. Do you think you two can amuse yourselves for a few more hours?" Gwenot directed to Elphaba and Samion.

"Oh I am sure we can manage. Maybe we can drop by the mad scientist's lab, I need to look over some of his accounts." Samion said with a grin and Glinda saw Elphie's rare look of excitement and giggled.

"I think she likes that idea." Glinda laughed.

"Then it is settled. Elphaba and I will go to Lofier's lab then send Jefet back to you four. Whenever you are finished just come for us. Then we can go home as soon as we pry Elphaba away." Samion gently teased Elphie.

Elphie blushed and Glinda laughed at the gentle, but accurate, jab.

Glinda took Elphie's hand and walked with her to the hatcheck counter to get her umbrella.

"I am glad that you had a good morning my precious." Elphie said quietly.

"And that you limited the number of outfits that you purchased for me." She added with a smile.

"I told you I can be reasonable." Glinda grinned.

"You'll forgive me if I wait to respond to that comment until I see what you purchased for me to wear." Elphie grinned.

"They are lovely and you will look wonderful." Glinda grinned.

"Especially when I find the perfect shoes."

Elphie sighed and took her umbrella from the attendant then walked Glinda outside to the carriage.

"Have I ever led you astray my love?" Glinda said softly.

"Well there was the time when…" Elphie chuckled.

"Mean green thing." Glinda huffed with a big grin.

"Do you have your glasses? Enough money?"

"Yes, yes and stop fussing I am just fine." Elphie replied.

"It's just something feels a little off with you, and I don't want you to be in distress." Glinda said.

Elphie pulled Glinda to her and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Alright?" She murmured after about a minute.

"Alright." Glinda whispered.

"I love you. Elphie."

"And I you Lyndie, now go find the perfect shoes." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a very gentle, but affectionate and reassuring kiss then accepted Samion's help into the carriage flushing furiously.

X

"You enjoy fussing over her, don't you?" Greda said to Glinda as they walked arm in arm behind Jilla and Gwenot.

"I do." Glinda grinned.

"Aunt Greda, Elphie was never fussed over when she was a child, at least not in a caring, good way. She is not entirely comfortable with it, but she lets me do it anyway." Glinda sighed happily.

"You do things like that for people you love." Her aunt replied with a smile and patted her niece's hand.

"I am in love with her Aunt Greda. She is my beshert. I couldn't remember the word, but I knew from the start that she was my meant to be. Jilla told me the word." Glinda said

"Ah Mother's word for Papa, it come from the old clan language. A very descriptive and useful word." Greda chuckled.

"I like her Galinda, very much. It is obvious that she adores you. I look forward to getting to know her better." She added reassuringly, sensing that her niece needed to hear it.

"I am glad you came early Auntie, I miss you a lot." Glinda said.

"I miss you too my favorite niece, but I think we should pay some attention to your mother and my daughter, because it seems as though they may have discovered some shoes." Greda laughed at Jilla who was calling to them and pointing to a shop window.

Z

"Lofier, old man, I appreciate you letting us pass our free time here with you." Samion said as he sat down at the chemist's desk.

"Trying to decipher your creative accounting methods is my favorite pastime." He added with a chuckle.

"Well you brought my favorite brilliant young chemist along with you, so you're welcome. Elphaba my dear, I made an extra of your special lab coats to keep here, as well as some gloves, and some of the new ones I'm trying out. They are over at the work station by mine, go over and suit up I'll be right there." Lofier smiled.

"Alright Lofier, I can not wait to hear how the project is going." Elphie said her eyes bright with excitement.

"Hear about it? My dear girl I am putting you to work while you are here." Lofier chuckled.

"Now go. And look over the briefing notes that are in my drawer."

"Yes sir. " Elphie grinned and hurried out.

"Samion, that young lady is an absolute marvel."

"Yes I think so as well. She told us about that project she is working on, or was working on…"

"Oh is, definitely is. This is now an ongoing research project, a collaborative effort between Shiz University, The Vinkus Research Institute and my lab. Elphaba is a key researcher, her mind is amazing…and the leaps she makes. He instincts are astounding." Lofier said with a great deal of respect.

"Lofier, I had a chance to speak with her friend Paszor, you two are working with her together, yes?" Samion said.

"We are, and before you go on, Paszor and I are in perfect agreement on her training and we are watching out for her. She is not ambitious, at least not in the way most of the students there are. Vying for plum research assignments and trying to get noticed. They a bunch of attention hogs some of them, and ruthless, great Oz! But she doesn't need games to get noticed. She is too precious and rare a talent to waste Samion my friend. I can't say we can shield her completely, but we can give it our best shot." Lofier said sincerely.

"That is good to know. Now go blow something up while I try and unravel this…whatever it is." Samion chuckled

"Have fun old man, and no more explosions today, we are at our limit." Lofier chuckled on his way out.

X

"Oh come on Aunt Greda, come see Elphie in her natural habitat." Glinda giggled as Jefet helped her out of the carriage in front of Lofier's research facility.

"Now there's an intriguing line…you just called her a lab rat." Jilla chuckled.

"A highly intelligent, extremely gifted, and most importantly my lab rat." Glinda bounced happily as her aunt exited the carriage.

Elphie was easily visible in the gleaming metal and white of the bustling lab and the four women watched her work for a time from the walkway that over looked the main lab floo. r She was deeply engrossed in an activity involving mixing, measuring and microscopes. She was jotting notes, checking references and creating new beakers of things.

"Fascinating." Greda said quietly to Gwenot.

"We saw her working at Shiz when we visited, she exudes a certain confidence in here doesn't she?" Gwenot replied.

"Galinda certainly seems to think so." Greda smiled at her obviously enthralled and smitten niece.

They both had a sense of what Glinda was actually feeling, but discreetly kept it unspoken.

"She could watch her all day and Elphaba could work all day I believe. Let me find Samion and see what's going on." Gwenot said and started down the steps.

"Oh momsie don't make her leave yet, she looks so happy." Glinda pouted slightly.

"Happy? She is scowling and I think she just swore at that microscope." Jilla said.

"Happy is in the eye of the beholder." Glinda said.

"Darling I am going to find your father and see what is going on, but it is getting late and we need to go." Gwenot said.

"I know, I'll come too." Glinda said and followed her mother down the steps never taking her eyes off of Elphie.

"Why hello my darling wife and daughter, how was shopping?" Samion said as Glinda and Gwenot entered the office.

"It was great Daddy, how was fixing Lofier's books?"

"Exhausting, amusing and filled with adventure." Samion chuckled.

"Ah Galinda, Gwenot how delightful to see you?" Lofier said as he hurried into the office

"Elphaba can leave as soon as the ointment for her…" Lofier said before Samion could hold up his hand to quiet him.

"Ointment! What ointment?" Glinda panicked in response.

"What happened? Is she burned?"

"Galinda settle down, does she look hurt to you?" Gwenot said trying to calm her daughter.

"I'm sorry." Glinda said

"Can I go out there please?"

"Go on, she is not dealing with anything volatile…except maybe you." Lofier chuckled.

Glinda gave him a sheepish smile and hurried over to Elphie's station.

"Lyndie! Come look at this." Elphie said with a broad grin as she saw Glinda approach.

"Elphie why do you need ointment? What happened?" Glinda said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine my sweet, really." Elphie said knowing trying to cover up was useless.

"I have a rash is all." She said removing her special black gloves revealing a faint red rash over parts of her hands.

"Sweet Oz!" Glinda gasped.

"Lofier created some new gloves, for general use as well as my use. They are meant to be disposable. Apparently I had an allergic reaction to some part of the substance used to make them. The ointment is for the itch. Another person had a reaction as well." Elphie said calmly.

"Believe me when I tell you that it is much better and far less itchy than it was." She smiled.

"You are not burned or injured?" Glinda said inspecting Elphie's hands.

"I am not, I am just itchy." Elphie smiled.

"I did not mean to cause an incident." Lofier said apologetically as he approached.

"It's fine Lofier." Elphie smiled.

"Is she fine Lofier?" Glinda asked.

"She is just fine. Is the new mix working better?" Lofier asked looking at Elphie's hands.

"Oh look at this, this is clearing up very well, you should be back to normal by tomorrow."

"Yes, and no more itch." Elphie said.

"Okay Lyndie?"

"Alright then." Glinda sighed.

"If I can have just a few minutes more. I want to show Glinda some frisky enzymes." Elphie smiled.

"Take all the time you…promiscuous enzymes, frisky …that's funny!" Lofier chuckled as he walked off mid thought.

"We will be in the carriage girls, please do not be long." Gwenot said.

"We won't, I promise." Elphie smiled.

Gwenot and Samion nodded and headed up the stairs and explained what had happened to Jilla and Greda as they walked outside. Elphie put her gloves back on took Glinda's hand and went to another workstation.

"Wait here my sweet." She grinned.

Glinda rarely ever saw that look and she couldn't help but melt a little. She watched as Elphie made a request of another researcher and he made her something with liquid on little pieces of glass and she brought them over. Seeing Elphie in her lab outfit had the same effect on Glinda that it always did and she sighed happily as Elphie fiddled with one of slides under the microscope.

"Now just look in this piece here." Elphie said as she maneuvered Glinda in front of her.

The closeness and contact made Glinda shiver ever so slightly.

"Okay, see the wiggling things?" Elphie smiled.

"Uh-huh, colorful little things." Glinda grinned

"I had them stained so you could see how they were bonding with one another." Elphie said

"It's like they are doing a little dance." Glinda giggled.

"Yes, it is, I guess. This is one type of enzyme that only attaches to certain other ones. You can see how they look around until they find the one they want." Elphie said loving this interaction with the girl she adored.

"Oh look, snobby wiggly things. My but that one is very selective, he doesn't seem to like any of the other ones." Glinda chuckled as she looked through the eyepiece.

"It does happen." Elphie smiled then moved Glinda to the side just a little.

"These are your friends the frisky enzymes." Elphie said then switched out the samples and readjusted the microscope.

"Wow!" Glinda said as she looked at the slide

"These wigglers dance with everyone." She giggled.

"Yes, they do." Elphie chuckled, feeling the urge to wrap her arms around her giggling girlfriend, but refrained from doing so.

"Not very discriminating are they?" Glinda chuckled.

"Not really." Elphie said.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, it was fun Elphie." Glinda sighed happily wanting desperately to engage Elphie in a kiss, but simply hugging her instead.

"I'm glad I had the opportunity. But we had better go." Elphie said as she removed her gloves.

"Yes, we should." Glinda sighed as she helped Elphie unbutton her coat.

"You know we need one of these to take home with us." Glinda said as she slowly undid buttons.

"Whatever for? I don't do lab wor…Lyndie!" Elphie blushed furiously, realizing what Glinda meant.

X

"Do you remember the first time you tried that type of wild green that was in the salad, Galinda?" Jilla asked as everyone sat on the terrace chatting after dinner.

"Oh yes, at Namom's house. I tried not spit it out." Glinda laughed.

"And snorted something awful in the process. Namom gave you a lecture if I remember. Proper young ladies do not snort Galinda!" Jilla said chuckling merrily.

"Yes she did, but after that she showed me how to unobtrusively spit into my napkin." Glinda giggled.

"That's our Mother." Gwenot chuckled looking at Greda.

"The same woman who taught us how to properly sit with our ankles crossed." Greda started.

"Then showed us how to discreetly move a foot slowly up and down our shin to catch a man's eye." Gwenot finished with a laugh.

"So that's where you learned that." Samion laughed, and everyone joined in except Elphie who was blushing slightly, but smiling.

"Namom was quite a font of useful, practical, sensible…" Glinda started.

"Intriguing and occasionally scandalous information." Jilla finished.

"It's a hereditary trait, this finishing the thought thing, you'll get used to it." Samion chuckled to Elphaba, who smiled knowingly.

For a while Elphie was regaled with stories of Giselium Arduenna, matriarch of the Arduenna family.

There were lots of fond memories, laughter, teasing and reassuring Elphie that meeting Namom would be just fine. When the conversation seemed to wind down naturally Gwenot suggested that they should get the buffer set on Glinda's room and asked Elphie to join her and Greda, because she was well versed in the process.

"Well now that you have been abandoned, come see what I brought to wear to your party." Jilla chuckled lightly.

"Excuse us daddy?" Glinda grinned.

"Fine, fine abandon me like they did." Samion laughed.

Glinda giggled and both she and Jilla gave him a kiss on the cheek.

X

Greda, Gwenot, may I show you something?" Elphie said when the women were taking a break setting the glyph symbols.

"Certainly darling." Gwenot said.

"It's Glinda's birthday present." Elphie said walking across the hall.

"Samion said that it was exquisite." Gwenot said as she and her sister followed Elphie to her room.

"Oh my!" Gwenot breathed when Elphie handed her the open jewelry box.

"This is beautiful." Greda agreed.

"She will like it?" Elphie asked.

"Oh yes my darling. You made a perfect selection." Gwenot reassured her.

Elphie's relief was evident.

"I almost did not purchase it. I did not have enough money with me. I have never seen a necklace that cost this much."

"You did exactly the right thing by sending Samion a message Elphaba." Gwenot said.

"I still almost didn't buy it, but Samion explained to me its unique aspects and let me look at it through a…I can't remember the term." Elphie said.

"A jeweler's loop?" Greda provided.

"Yes, I wish Grez had been there, it would have been easier for me to deal with. But this necklace called to me and the jeweler said it was one of a kind." Elphie said.

"I have heard of this type of stone, but have never seen one. It is incredible. Galinda will appreciate its rareness." Gwenot smiled.

"You did very well my darling." She added reassuringly.

"Why don't we go finish up the buffer? We are almost finished." Greda said.

"Of course Greddie. Elphaba, you go put that away. When you are ready to wrap it, just ask me, or Sargy or Hensign if you can not find me." Gwenot smiled.

"I will." Elphie said.

Elphie looked at the necklace in her hand and sighed. It really was perfect for Glinda, one of a kind just like her.

X

"You know little cousin, you might want to reign in your feelings for Elphaba when you are with the family." Jilla said as she put her party dress back into the closet.

"What are you talking about?" Glinda asked.

"At the lab, your feelings for Elphaba were rather pronounced. I'm not that much of an intuit, but if I felt it loud and clear I'm surprised that our moms were not blasted off of the walkway." Jilla said.

"Oh that." Glinda giggled then saw that Jilla was serious and slightly appalled.

"It's the lab, Elphie in a lab coat and goggles among all that science stuff is incredibly sexy." Glinda smiled, wanting to poke at her cousin just a little.

"Oh Oz! Too much information. Forget I brought it up." Jilla said making a face.

"I will, trust me. Now, you haven't seen Elphie's room yet. Momsie and Popsicle redecorated it." Glinda said and turned to leave the room.

Jilla mentally kicked herself for not keeping her thoughts to herself and followed her cousin upstairs with a sigh.

Z

"It's a library." Jilla said flatly staring at her excited cousin.

"Think about it Cousin." Glinda grinned

"It's perfect." Jilla grinned back and they sat on the sofa.

"They only have one more chant, then you should be buffered." Elphie said walking into her room.

"Excellent." Glinda said.

"Are you excluded?"

"I was until I met you." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda found that hilarious and broke out into a fit of giggles. Jilla rolled her eyes, but smiled at her cousin.

"So Elphaba does your Familiar follow you around a lot."

"He has so far, I am hoping he out grows it. Here Lyndie, play with him." Elphie said handing Glinda the tassel on a string.

"He likes this." Glinda chuckled as she made the tassel bob up and down for Nusee to jump after.

"And it reminds me, you need to try on that blue and white outfit I showed you earlier. I think it might be just a little big in the waist."

"How did playing with the cat remind you of that?" Elphie asked and Jilla laughed out loud.

"Oh please, I know you've been the recipient of Galinda logic." Jilla laughed.

"If it's too big it will need to be altered, that requires a needle and thread. Thread." She said wiggling Nusee's toy.

"Thus a reminder." Glinda grinned proudly.

"I can't argue with that." Elphie smiled giving Glinda a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright Galinda do you want to see if we did this correctly?" Gwenot said going into the hallway.

"I am positive you did Momsie, you too Aunt Greda." Glinda said kissing the women then skipping into her room.

"Okay feel things out there." She giggled.

"Anything?" Elphie asked.

"Only you, and awwwww that's so sweet." Glinda sighed happily.

"I take it the glyphs are functioning as the should." Gwenot chuckled.

"Perfectly." She said and hugged her mother and aunt.

"Thank you."

"Well that is not something a sorceress gets to do everyday." Greda said with a smile.

"How long will it last?"

"Until the glyph is removed, so I'm told." Glinda said.

"If you'll excuse me I think Nuisance wants to go outside, and for some reason doesn't want to go alone." Elphie said shaking her head.

"I'll come too, I'm sure there is more custard left." Glinda said happily taking Elphie's hand.

"Galinda, why do you exclude Elphaba from the buffer? I don't mean anything by it, just curious." Jilla said.

"It's a fair question." Glinda said.

"I just can't bear to not feel her." She said simply.

Z

For a time the family sat out on the terrace sipping nightcaps or eating custard under the stars. They reminisced more about previous family gatherings, providing more information for Elphie to file away about the relatives. Soon Samion, Gwenot and Greda excused themselves to bed, and a short while later the girls said good night and went up to bed.

"I had such a great day Elphie." Glinda said as she snuggled with Elphie after her bath.

"I sometimes miss spending time with my aunt, cousin and mom like that. It would have been better with you too though."

"No it wouldn't have been." Elphie chuckled.

"Okay, maybe not." Glinda agreed.

"But I did miss you."

Well I was there in spirit, trying on clothes and shoes." Elphie smiled.

"Lyndie I know I gripe a lot, but I truly appreciate that you take the time and effort to buy nice clothes for me."

"I love doing it. You are beautiful Elphie and I want everyone to see you like I do." Glinda sighed.

"And I have to admit the shoes you selected for that blue and white outfit are very nice." Elphie said.

"I know, midnight blue ankle boots. How lucky was that! Try it all on now Elphie, please." Glinda bubbled enthusiastically.

"I am only doing it once, so if you want to go wake Sargy to fit my skirt, then I am willing." Elphie smiled.

"And before you call me mean and pout, I am going to offer to spend the time I would have spent changing, kissing you thoroughly and passionately."

"Ooh, much better idea." Glinda grinned.

"I thought so." Elphie said and rearranged Glinda so they were partially and comfortably reclining on the sofa, legs intertwined.

Their kisses started of slow and soft and gradually moved through the stages until they were kissing deeply and intensely, then they leisurely worked their way back to soft and gentle.

"A much better use of our time." Glinda said when her breathing evened out.

"Lyndie, I had a good time in the lab today. I really needed it, I can't really explain why." Elphie said as she stroked Glinda's cheek.

"You do not have to my love, it was alone time, Elphie style." Glinda smiled.

"Please promise me you will tell me if any of this becomes to much for you."

"I promise, but it is not so far. This is my life now Lyndie, my world. I do not want to hide from it." Elphie said honestly.

"Sweet Oz but I love you. Just forgive me if I check in every so often, or pull you away from the fray occasionally." Glinda murmured close to Elphie's ear.

"I count on it." Elphie replied and put her lips to Glinda's.

An hour and very little conversation later, Elphie kissed Glinda goodnight after covering her up and went to her own room.

X

"Well good morning Elphaba." Samion said putting down his newspaper

"Good morning Samion. I don't want to disturb you." Elphie said quietly.

"You are not, please join me. Coffee?"

"Please."

As Elphie accepted her cup of Gillkineese coffee she looked out on the rising sun sparkling on the dew covered grass and thought about how much she had always loved dew on the grass.

"So what gets you up so early?" Samion asked when Elphie broke her reverie.

"Oh I am usually up this early. Samion I wanted to thank you for everything you did with me and for me yesterday, especially with the necklace."

"All of that was my real pleasure, I assure you Elphaba. I know that necklace seemed too expensive, but I as I told you, it is worth every bit." Samion smiled.

"You know Elphaba, I have a few minutes before meeting Gardner, come with me I want to show you something."

He offered Elphie his arm and walked her to an oil painting on the wall of the library.

"I probably shouldn't show you this, only Gwenot knows it even exists. It is my birthday present to Glinda. Top secret." He grinned conspiratorially.

He moved the painting to reveal a wall safe.

"You do not seemed surprised by this." Samion said as he worked the combination.

"Colwen Grounds has safes like this hidden all over the place, secret hallways and passages as well. The Thropps are a rather paranoid bunch." Elphie chuckled.

"I see." Samion said and pulled out a velvet box. And opened it for Elphie.

"Oh my Oz." Elphie said barely above a whisper and blanched.

"Do you know what these are?"

"I do indeed." Samion chuckled.

"Of course you do, but how …I mean these are…I…" Elphie stammered.

"Samion darling?" They heard Gwenot's voice in the hallway.

"In the library." He called back.

"Not a word, Elphaba. I'll tell Gwen you know of course, but you…not a word." Samion smiled.

Elphie merely shook her head no and watched as Samion put the box back into the safe.

Gwenot stood smiling in the doorway of the library as she watched her husband interact with their future daughter in law.

"You just couldn't resist could you Sami?" She said after a minute.

"I was merely attempting to show young Elphaba here that she is not the only one that shameless spoils Galinda." Samion grinned and kissed his wife.

"Did you swear her to secrecy?" Gwenot laughed.

"I don't think that is an issue, she hasn't been able to form a coherent thought since she saw them, but yes I did." Samion laughed as well.

"Who would believe me anyway." Elphie finally managed to say.

"Does Glinda know about that safe?" Elphie asked as they walked back to the terrace.

"She does. She figured out how to use it and hid her favorite things in there, so we changed the combination, After that she lost interest in it." Gwenot smiled.

X

"We are going to see how much alteration Elphie's new outfit needs and then we will join you." Glinda said after they finished breakfast.

"Fine darling, we will see you at the lake in a little while." Gwenot said.

"Come on Elphie, you too Nusee." Glinda said and pulled Elphie with her as she skipped out of the room.

"Oh this isn't bad, Sargy should be able to fix this." Glinda said as she ran her hand between Elphie and the waistband of the skirt.

Then with a mischievous grin she ran her hands slowly up Elphie's shirt, sighing at the feel of her soft skin on her fingertips.

"Stop that." Elphie smiled as she gently took Glinda's hands in hers and brought them to her lips.

"Go get Sargy." She said after kissing each one.

After Glinda left Elphie looked at herself in the mirror. The outfit was mainly white. It had a wide band of midnight blue around the bottom and a band of the same color that waved up the skirt onto the shirt front over the shoulder and down the back of the shirt and the back of the skirt. The skirt was flowing, the material lightweight and the shirt was long sleeved with no collar, cuffs or buttons. The midnight blue band matched the hose and even the shoes matched well. It was simple, but dressy and Glinda said, it was perfect for her.

"You look very nice Miss Elphaba." Sargy said as she followed Glinda into the room.

"Yes you do. Glinda grinned.

"But yes I can see that the skirt is a little loose." Sargy said putting down her sewing basket and taking out some items.

"May I?"

Elphie looked at Glinda.

"She needs to fuss with your waistband Elphie." Glinda nodded yes.

"Certainly Sargy." Elphie said.

Glinda stayed close to Elphie and held her gaze as Sargy fussed around her waist, measuring, feeling and pinning.

"There, it won't take much at all. Just be careful when to remove your skirt, so you don't get poked by the pins." Sargy smiled.

"I'll be careful."

"Good, just leave it on the hook after you change." Sargy said going back to her basket.

"Oh dear." Sargy chuckled.

"Poor little thing"

"Nuisance, really, is nothing off limits?" Elphie said as she pulled the kitten wrapped up in thread from the basket.

"Sargy I'm sorry. He has ruined your basket."

"Oh nonsense Miss watch this." Sargy took some scissors and cut the threads near their spools releasing the kitten and saving the rest of the thread.

"I fixed that, you can fix him." Sargy laughed as she gathered her things and left.

"Lyndie, this kitten is not right. This behavior can not be normal. He could have gotten hurt." Elphie said as she went to her desk drawer and pulled out some scissors.

"I'll hold him, you snip." Elphie said and shifted the unhappy kitten so she was looking at him.

"Now Nuisance we are not going to hurt you, but you can't stay tied up, although that might keep you out of trouble.' Elphie chuckled as Glinda carefully snipped the tangled threads loose.

"No, hold still, we don't want to cut you." Elphie said softly as he started to wiggle.

"Okay." Glinda said after she sniped the last thread.

Elphie gently removed them balled them up and put it on the desk then she stroked Nusee's fur.

"You were very good." Glinda said as she scratched his little ears.

"Except when you got tangled up in the first place." Glinda giggled.

Nusee moved close to Elphie and nuzzled her cheek.

"You're welcome, now go with Glinda so I can change." Elphie said and handed the purring kitten to Glinda.

He nuzzled Glinda's cheek and allowed himself to be petted for a moment longer then he hopped onto the desk and started to bat around the ball of thread.

"Don't let Elphie see you do that." Glinda chuckled then went to help Elphie out of her pinned skirt

X

"So what did your father mean by almost all set up?" Elphie asked Glinda as they walked down the back path towards the lake with Nusee scampering along.

"They are putting up a big awning and setting up chairs and cabanas. There will be a croquet field and badminton set up near by too. You'll see why Daddy calls this a circus. On Saturday there will be things going on all over the place." Glinda giggled.

"What's a cabana?" Elphie asked as she digested the information.

"A cabana?" Glinda pulled Elphie to a row of small tents set up near the lake.

"These are cabanas, or a version thereof. They are for people to change in or out of their swimming garments." Glinda explained.

"Change clothes, out here in public?" Elphie said incredulously.

"No my love not out here in public." Glinda smiled and pulled Elphie into one of the little tents.

"In here, in private. See here's a little bench to sit on and see, when you open it there are drawers to put things in. And hooks on this bar for clothes."

"And this is common?" Elphie asked still a little stunned.

"Very. It helps when the lake is a distance from the house, or there are a lot of people." Glinda said then kissed Elphie softly.

"I'll be changing in my room, if I go on the lake, does they make you feel better?"

"Yes, it does a little. I'm fine this is just another thing I need to accustom my self to. People changing clothes in public." Elphie grinned.

"Not public Elphie, behind a sturdy canvas flap and walls. It's private." Glinda said then moved her lips closer to Elphie's ear.

"Very private." She murmured then started to kiss Elphie.

For a few minutes Elphie accepted and attempted to return Glinda's kisses, but was only mildly successful.

"Okay, okay my love." Glinda giggled.

"Maybe someday we can make out in a cabana by the lake. If Jilla and Pajul can have sex in one, making out should be a cinch."

"Sex, in here? But how did they…and where…" Elphie flustered.

"Oh never mind. This can definitely wait until I am older." Elphie said trying to chuckle.

"I swore I saw them come down the path." They heard Jilla's voice say.

"Are you alright?" Glinda giggled.

"I am just fine, very little thanks to you." Elphie said with an affectionate scowl.

"How come the sailboat isn't here?" Glinda frowned after she exchanged a look with her cousin upon exiting the cabana.

"Your father said that it will be brought over tomorrow afternoon, and your mother is looking for you." Jilla said.

"Okay where is she?"

"They are out on the dock." Jilla said as they walked towards the lake.

"Elphie, why don't you wait for me over there under the awning?" Glinda said and gave Elphie a kiss on the cheek.

"My mother is there." Jilla supplied.

"Alright, that sounds like a good idea." Elphie smiled and left in the direction of the tent.

"Hi Momsie and Popsicle." Glinda said as she skipped onto the dock with Jilla following behind.

"Elphie didn't know what a cabana was. And she is having trouble with the fact that people change clothes in there." Glinda giggled.

"I suppose that would be a disconcerting thought if your not used to it." Gwenot acknowledged.

"Galindadoodle, it has been brought to my attention that the raft is in need of repairs. I would prefer to simply replace it, to be safe. But it might not be ready for Saturday." Samion said.

"Oh that's okay daddy. I like playing out there, but there will be a lot of other things to do." Glinda said with a smile.

"Good enough then. Do you like the refurbish of the dock? Spiffy isn't it?" Samion grinned.

"It is. And all the new plants and flowers around. It's great!" Glinda said happily.

"Saturday is going to be a great day!"

"It is indeed." Gwenot smiled.

Z

"This area will be used quite a bit." Greda said after she directed where the last table should go.

"It looks like a comfortable socializing area." Elphie said as she looked once again around under the awning.

There were tables and chairs for eating, clusters of comfortable outdoor chairs and plenty of chaise lounges.

"Yes, a lot of the family will want to relax or even nap down here before getting ready for the party." Greda smiled and went to sit, motioning Elphie to join her.

"Is everyone going to change here?"

"Most I'm sure, in shifts. Although some will return to the Inn. The two small rooms and bathrooms downstairs, near Jilla's will be for baths and changing for the younger ones. Between Gwenot's parlor and the extra little room near Sargy's the women should be covered. The men are relegated to the carriage house." Greda smiled.

"Sounds complicated." Elphie chuckled.

"I was thinking controlled chaos, but never fear it will work out." Greda smiled.

" Excuse me, Mrs. Varlet, Miss Elphaba. Miss Kutioa and Miss Swoqua have arrived." Hensign said.

"Thank you Hensign. Please help them to set up in the solarium and tell Cook we will be ready for luncheon in an hour." Greda said and Elphie's eyebrows arched.

"Very good Ma'am." The butler said and turned to leave.

"The solarium?" Elphie asked in disbelief.

X

"For the third time Elphie, there will be screens set up in there, it's fine, I promise. Just settle down, you'll see." Glinda giggled as she tied the belt on her robe.

"And thank you for getting into the spirit and wearing your robe and slippers, even if it is over your clothes."

"You are welcome, I think." Elphie smiled.

"And everyone is going to be in robes, and get massages naked?"

"We massage each other naked." Glinda giggled mischievously.

"That is different." Elphie said.

"Just trust me Elphie, you will not see a glimpse of skin, unless you want to come peek under my sheet." Glinda chuckled.

"Ready my love?"

"Why not." Elphie smiled and took Glinda's hand.

Z

Elphie looked around the solarium once again, impressed with how it had been set up. The table had been moved and three large, tri-fold, beautifully decorated screens were set up creating a nice private area for the two long, tall tables, with plenty of room to work.

"This vegetable spread is very good." Jilla commented.

"Cook makes it special for Elphie. She likes extra olives and carrots." Glinda smiled.

Gwenot and Greda had taken their turn first and were finishing up their massages while the girls were finishing a light lunch of vegetable sandwiches, fruit and cheese. The conversation was lively, casual and fun.

"That was wonderful." Gwenot said as she emerged tying her robe.

"Pure decadence." Greda agreed.

"Our turn!" Glinda said bouncing out of the chair.

"Elphaba, are you sure you do not want to go with Galinda? I do not mind waiting." Jilla asked.

"I am sure, please go and enjoy." Elphie replied then flushed when Glinda gave her a kiss before twirling off behind the screen.

"It was very nice of you to indulge her and put on your robe and slippers Elphaba." Gwenot said as she put some food on her plate.

"I am, as she said, in the spirit." Elphie chuckled.

"You are indeed." Greda agreed.

Elphie, Gwenot and Greda chatted casually about Elphie's studies and chuckled at the occasional giggles coming from behind the screen. Before Elphie knew it Glinda came out with a big grin, stretching and sighing.

"Naptime!" She announced with a yawn.

"We have three hours until Mother's arrival, go and relax. I think I'll do the same after we finish up in here." Gwenot smiled.

"Happy napping little cousin." Jilla said then kissed her mother and aunt.

"And thank you both for that unbelievable treat."

"Yes thank you." Glinda said following Jilla's lead.

"Come on Elphie, I feel a nap calling my name." Glinda giggled.

Z

Elphie said they could snuggle together to nap, but only if Glinda changed back into her clothing first. Glinda grumbled, but complied and Elphie made it up to her by slowly brushing out her hair then kissing her even more slowly.

"Are you nervous about meeting Namom?" Glinda asked as she settled against Elphie.

"A little."

"Just remember Elphie, she will want to talk to you and she is as direct as mommy is. But she is not out to trip you up or embarrass you, just get to know you. Be honest and direct with her, like you are with mom." Glinda yawned.

"I'll be fine. Now get your nap in before time runs out." Elphie smiled and helped Glinda stretch out.

"Do you have a book and your glasses?" Glinda said.

"Right here and Nuisance is asleep in the chair." Elphie said with a smile.

"I'm just so excited, I haven't seen Namom since Lurlinemas." Glinda said.

Elphie put her hand under the hem of Glinda's shirt and gently rubbed circles on the bare skin of her stomach. Glinda sighed and snuggled in and was soon breathing deeply. Elphie continued to rub until she heard the first adorable snore, then she settled in to read. Almost two hours, one position shift and a kitten admonishment later, Gwenot came to tell them that Namom's carriage was coming down the lane.

"Lyndie my sweet, it's time to wake up." Elphie said as she kissed her love's cheek.

"Is it my birthday?" Glinda mumbled as she stretched.

"No, your grandmother is here." Elphie smiled.

Glinda bolted up, wiggling with delight.

"Really?"

"Your mother said she was coming down the lane." Elphie said.

Glinda quickly put on her shoes, pulled Elphie up and ran out the door. Then she stopped pulled Elphie back into the room and kissed her hard.

"I love you. Elphie." She said.

"And I you, now let's go." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda got to the top of the stairs just as her grandmother was walking in the door.

"Namom!" She squealed as she ran down the steps.


	133. Chapter 133

"Galinda Upland! Young ladies do not run like athletes in training for the OzGames." The matriarch admonished gently as she hugged her granddaughter.

"They may, however walk swiftly to hug their favorite grandmothers." She chuckled warmly.

"Oh Namom, I am so glad you came." Glinda sniffled happily.

"Well how very insulting Galinda." Namom said with a merry twinkle in her blue eyes.

"Where else would I be but at my baby girl's eighteenth birthday rites?"

"The gambling parlor?" Glinda said innocently with a broad grin.

"You are not to old for me to take you across these arthritic knees young lady." The woman said with a smile.

"Oh how I have missed you my little Galinda." She added along with another firm hug.

"I've missed you too Namom." Glinda said returning the hug with enthusiasm.

Z

Elphie had been watching the scene between Glinda and her grandmother and the affection between them was apparent. Giselium Arduenna was not quite as tall as her daughters, but had their regal bearing. Her hair was a startling silver, pulled up in an interesting and unique bun on her head, and it was very clear where Gwenot and Glinda got their bright blue eyes. She had a cane but did not seem to rely on it. And it was very clear from the way she greeted both her granddaughters that she adored them and that the adoration was mutual.

"There's someone I want you to meet before you go rest Namom." Glinda said with bubbly excitement.

"Ah yes, the young lady who caught your fancy and won your heart." Namom smiled.

"My Elphie." Glinda sighed, taking her grandmother's hand and leading her over towards where Elphie was standing by the stairs.

Nusee was on the stairs pacing back and forth, not sure what to make of this new magical person.

"Namom this is my girlfriend, Elphaba Thropp. Elphie this is my grandmother Giselium Arduenna." Glinda said with pride.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Arduenna." Elphaba said and extended her hand.

"As it is for me Elphaba, I assure you." She said and put her hand in Elphie's and Elphie could feel the strength in the seemingly delicate digits.

Seeing this exchange, Nusee went into minor version of his protective song and dance, arching his back and prancing around Elphie.

"And please call me Namom." She added.

"And who is this rather wound up feline?" The woman chuckled.

"I apologize." Elphie said quietly not sure what to do.

"Namom, this is Elphie's Familiar, Nuisance. But we call him Nusee." Glinda provided.

"I see. Well hello to you too little Nusee and that will be enough of that very ungentlemanly behavior. It is polite to determine if a newcomer is actually a threat before trying to warn them away." Namom said looking directly at the kitten.

Nusee stopped prancing and ran under Elphie's skirt.

"Wow." Glinda said in admiration.

"I guess everyone does listen to you."

"I apologize again Mrs. Arduen…" Elphie stopped seeing the friendly flash from the older woman's eyes.

"Namom. He is young and new at this, as am I." She finished.

"No apologies my dear Elphaba. We can not fault a Familiar for being true to his nature. He will learn temperance, just as my unruly, wild child granddaughters are." Namom smiled.

"Namom!" Jilla and Glinda said in unison.

"We will continue this discussion later Elphaba dear, now I need to get settled."

"I'll show you to your room mother." Gwenot said.

"Oh I think my Jilla can handle the task." Namom said holding out her arm.

"I'd be happy to Namom." Jilla said.

"I will see you all in a little while." The older woman said as she started up the steps on Jilla's arm.

"Well that went well." Elphie huffed as she reached and took her kitten out from under her skirt.

"Actually it did darling." Gwenot chuckled.

"She frowned at Pajul." Glinda giggled.

"And you, you made a wonderful impression." She said testily to the kitten, then scratched his ears and sighed.

"Stop fretting." Glinda said softly and stroked Elphie's cheek.

"There will be more than enough time for that later." She chuckled and took Elphie's hand.

X

"So my little Jilla, when is that dapper husband of yours coming around?" Namom mom asked as she slowly walked down the hall to her suite on Jilla's arm.

"Tomorrow with my dad and I think Galinda's Aunt Salija is arriving as well." Jilla said.

"Marvelous, I haven't seen Salija in a very long time. And seeing your husband and father is always a delight. It should be quite a dinner tomorrow night." Namom smiled.

"It should be. Galinda is very excited." Jilla agreed as she helped her grandmother to sit in a comfortable chair.

"Would you like me to run you a bath?"

"No, no my girl, come sit and talk with me. I hear that your career is going very well. You are really making a name for yourself in the magical community." Namom said.

"My job provides me with a lot of freedom, I am lucky." Jilla said as she sat down.

"And that little stint as an instructor at the famed Shiz Summer Sorcery Seminar was quite a coup." Namom said with pride.

"It was very educational and I enjoyed it very much." Jilla said knowing where this was headed.

"Are you going to get on to me for what I did to Galinda while I was there?" She asked quietly.

"Do I need to get on to you?" Namom smiled.

"No ma'am, I have been sufficiently taken to task, by Galinda and my mother." Jilla said.

"I am trying Namom, but I'd really prefer not to talk about this."

"Then just listen Jilla. Of all my grandchildren you are the one that had the misfortune of not only inheriting my red hair, but temperament that goes with it." Namom laughed.

"And you have done it proud for the most part, voicing your opinions and standing up for what you believe. But I know how hard it is to struggle with and overcome bias, especially when it comes to someone you love. Proper young ladies do not try to sabotage family, but they do strive to protect them." She continued seriously.

"Namom please, I'm handling thi…" Jilla tried.

"And they also do not interrupt their grandmothers when they are telling a story." She said sternly but with twinkling eyes.

"I'm sorry and I'm listening." Jilla said.

"You were very young when Galinda was born, almost five I believe. You were so excited to have a baby cousin, even though you weren't exactly sure what that was." Namom chuckled.

"Greda and the midwives were tending to Gwenot and I was tending to our little Galinda."

"She was bald and screaming her lungs out." Jilla chuckled.

"That she was." Namom smiled.

"But you wanted to help clean her up and soothe her. Do you remember the first thing you said when I let you touch her for the first time?"

Jilla shook her head no.

"Mine, you said mine. And from that moment on she sort of was. You wiped her gently and gave her your pinky to suck on and were very, very unhappy when she was given to her mother and you had to leave." Namom said with a smile.

"I remember one of the ladies there picking me up and carrying me out of the room as everyone left." Jilla said.

"Your protective instincts for Galinda have been strong since she drew breath. And you always looked after her as you saw fit, whether it was correct or not." Namom said shaking her head.

"We did get into a lot of trouble." Jilla laughed.

"And you always took responsibility. Just as you are doing now. I know you have not heard this said on this topic, but I am proud of you my Jilla, my strong-willed girl. Not about what transpired mind you, that is between you, Galinda and her young lady, but about how you are struggling with and fighting your own biases and accepting the consequences. You are still protecting your baby cousin the way you see fit, only now you realize that it is you she needs to be protected from, for now. I am very glad that Galinda knows this is not her issue and that you do know it is yours. A proper young lady takes responsibility for her actions and tries to make amends, no matter how hard it is or how it may hurt. You my Jilla, are becoming a fine and proper young lady." Namom said and motioned for her granddaughter.

Jilla knelt on the floor by her grandmother, laid her head in the familiar and comforting lap and cried.

X

"Maybe we can give him a manicure." Glinda mused as she watched Nusee trying to shred the cloth flap on his little door.

"You want to give the cat a manicure?" Elphie asked arching her eyebrow.

"Well not a full blown one. Maybe just clip his nails so they are not so well…pointy." Glinda clarified.

"Pointy?" Elphie said with a smile.

"You know what I mean. You're the one who yelled at him when he accidentally poked you." Glinda said.

"I most certainly did not yell at him. I vocalized my displeasure at him attacking my fingers." Elphie responded.

"He wasn't attacking, he was playing. Really Elphie, after all this time of me playing with your fingers, you'd think you would know the difference." Glinda chuckled.

"You do not draw blood." Elphie replied.

"Thus my point about giving him a manicure." Glinda countered reasonably.

"Who's getting a manicure?" Jilla said walking onto the terrace.

"Nuisance." Elphie said.

"Huh? The cat?" Jilla said looking confused.

"See." Elphie smirked.

"It's not like I am suggesting we take him to Pamil's when we go, I would just prefer that you not bleed to death before my birthday." Glinda said.

"Elphaba was bleeding?" Jilla said pouring herself a glass of lemonade.

"Nusee poked her accidentally while playing with her fingers earlier." Glinda explained.

"I see." Jilla grinned at Glinda holding up Elphie's green hand and pointing to a scratch on her finger while Elphie rolled her eyes.

"You know there is a shop in the EC that does stuff like that for the rich old dowagers who have dogs and cats. "

"See." Glinda smirked.

"Fine we will give my Familiar a manicure. I am going to get more cider." Elphie said evenly and walked towards the kitchen door.

"She's mad?" Jilla asked.

"Nope, just sulking. She'll be back. Is Namom napping?" Glinda grinned and sipped her lemonade.

"Yeah, she said she just need to stretch out for a little while and recuperate from the carriage ride. She said she would be down in an hour or so." Jilla said.

"Cook said dinner will be ready in about two hours." Elphie said coming out with a fresh glass of cider and a plate of cheese and crackers.

"She also said this will have to hold you until then and not to come scrounging around in her kitchen." She added with a chuckle.

"Mmmmmm snacks." Glinda grinned and took a piece of cheese.

The girls were talking casually when Samion came to join in and not long after that Gwenot and Greda joined the conversation. Before they knew it Namom was summoning everyone to the parlor for drinks before dinner.

Samion knew he was severely outnumbered so he simply nodded in agreement as his wife and sister- in- law filled their mother in on the activities of her friends and acquaintances in Frottica and the EC. He listened attentively as his niece told of Pajul's new duties and his travels and smiled indulgently as his daughter excitedly told her grandmother about how her and Elphie rearranged their room at Shiz, redecorated the white room for Elphaba and about the new music room. He noticed that Elphaba said very little but was attentive, which was par for the course and he was very relieved that she seemed to be relaxed and either did not notice, or did not care that Glinda's grandmother was observing her, however unobtrusively.

Glinda was beyond delighted when her grandmother suggested they have coffee and dessert in the music room. The conversation centered on various members of the family that had musical talent, like Namom and her singing voice or merely thought they did, like Uncle Javib and his violin. There was much laughter and reminiscing about musical performances at various family gatherings, both good and bad. Feeling a light caress on the back of her hand and an unspoken urging, Elphie offered up her intention to learn to play the flute. Samion took that as a sign and mentioned that she had a natural talent for the piano. Samion needed no urging to play for his captive audience family, but Elphie declined, citing with a shy smile that she was not yet ready for such a large audience.

Samion played a few songs; Namom sang along, as did Elphie with a little encouragement from Glinda, and everybody danced. Time passed quickly and soon everyone was heading off to bed. Glinda and Elphie walked Namom upstairs and Glinda accompanied her to her room, made sure she had everything she needed then after a long goodnight hug went to inform Sargy that her grandmother was ready to have her bath drawn. She walked back to her room, knowing that her bath would be waiting and steamy.

X

Elphie woke with a start and couldn't go back to sleep, she lay in the dark for a time trying to remember what had startled her, but any dream she may have had was a fuzzy blur. She couldn't even blame it on Nuisance because the kitten was asleep on the fireplace mantle. As she got dressed she wondered how he got up there. It was well before dawn and Elphie wasn't in the mood to go downstairs, so after gazing at her sleeping love for a time she settled in on her own sofa with a book, but started to process through the previous day's events instead.

The Arduenna Family matriarch awoke as the dim dawn light peeked through the curtains. She stretched and smiled. She loved living where she did, near the Gillikin Ugabu border in very close proximity to her sons and their families. She had children, grandchildren and great grandchildren to dote on, and the Arduenna Valley of the Pertha Hills was beautiful. But being here with her daughters and her beautiful and talented granddaughters was always a very special time for her and she intended to relish every moment. After she did her exercises and dressed she walked quietly down the hall, surprised to see a light from inside Elphaba's room. She paused and looked in at the girl sitting lost in thought. The odd color of her skin had taken some getting used to yesterday, but this morning it seemed almost normal to see. She hoped that she could accustom to the fact that her granddaughter was in love with a Munchkin as easily.

"Good morning Elphaba." Namom said softly from the open doorway, very glad that Gwenot had warned her about the girl's tendency to startle.

"Go…good Morning Namom." Elphie said as she picked up the book she dropped when she jumped.

"I apologize for startling you, even though I am aware that it is a normal reaction for you." Namom smiled warmly.

"It is and it is quite alright." Elphie smiled.

"Would you mind accompanying me downstairs?" Namom asked.

"Not at all." Elphie said and offered the woman her arm, feeling nervous, but suppressing it.

"Are you normally an early riser?" Namom asked as they walked towards the stairs.

"Yes, I am. I find the early mornings interesting." Elphie replied as she took Namom's cane so she could hold onto the rail as they descended the stairs.

"Interesting. I never thought of it that way, but it is appropriate."

"Ah Mother, Elphaba, good morning." Samion said then gave each woman a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning to you Samion. Are you aware that young Elphaba here is an early riser as well." Namom said.

"I am indeed, she has joined me on several occasions. And now that the club is complete, would you two like to join me in the solarium for coffee?" Samion said.

"That would be nice thank you Samion." Elphie replied.

"Actually, would you please inform Cook that Elphaba and I will be having breakfast together in the parlor." Namom said.

Samion was not really surprised by the request, but he knew Elphaba well enough to know that she very much was.

"I'll take care of that now, and have coffee sent right away." Samion said and smiled at Elphaba.

"Thank you Samion, you are shaping up nicely." Namom said with a merry chuckle.

"Now Elphaba child, tell me why you find mornings so interesting." She said steering a very nervous Elphie towards the parlor.

Samion watched them go and felt very sorry for Elphie, he knew that she had been warned and that Namom would not embarrass her or put her on the spot intentionally, but being on the receiving end of one of Giselium Arduenna's sneak attack conversations was unsettling at best.

Z

Elphie was completely taken aback by Namom's request and had trouble recovering her thoughts. She squelched her instinct to simply excuse herself and flee, but wished she could see Glinda before facing her grandmother. She instead, remembered everything that Glinda had told her and heard her sweet reassuring voice telling her that it was all right, just to be herself. Elphie helped the older woman settle into a comfortable chair and settled in one across from her then told her about how she liked the dew on grass and the unique early morning sounds.

Namom talked a little about why she loved the early mornings in her Valley and Elphie talked a little about the sights, sounds and smells of the early morning that she had learned to appreciate as a child.

"Thank you Trezia." Namom said after the girl had poured cups of coffee for her and Elphaba.

"My pleasure ma'am." Trezia said with a smile.

"And Cook says that breakfast will be ready in half an hour or so and would like to know what sort of topping you would like on your waffles."

"I would like bananas and strawberries." Namom said

"Apples and cinnamon please." Elphie replied knowing she probably would not be able to eat.

"Very good ma'am, miss." Trezia said and left.

"So tell me Elphaba, did you like living in Quadling Country?" Namom asked as she sipped her coffee.

"No ma'am not really and for many reasons. Mainly it was just too wet there." Elphie said resigning herself to the inevitable.

"Oh yes, Gwenot mentioned that you have an allergy of some sort to water." Namom said with concern.

"Yes, it burns my skin and has since my birth." Elphie said.

"It seems odd that you would spend so much time in a place that was potentially harmful to you." Namom said in a thinking out loud manner.

"That is where my father felt called to be. He is an itinerant minister and we followed him. After my mother died, I had responsibilities to attend to." Elphie said matter of factly.

"Gwenot mentioned that your mother died in childbirth when you were young. That is very hard on a girl." Namom said sympathetically.

"It was harder on my siblings I think." Elphie said deflecting the remark.

"How many siblings do you have?" Namom asked

"A younger sister and brother." Elphie replied and poured Namom more coffee.

" Thank you dear. Are they with your father now?"

"My brother is, but my sister is in residence at Colwen Grounds with our Nanny. She is disabled and father thought that being there would be best for her." Elphaba said.

"Wouldn't living at your ancestrorial home have been better for you than the marshes of Quadling Country?" Namom asked sincerely.

Elphie sighed quietly knowing that she would not be able to avoid this.

"Colwen Grounds has never been a good place for me, my relationship with it, my title and my great-grandfather is very complicated. Namom, I mean no disrespect but I would prefer not delve too deeply into it." Elphie said quietly.

"As you wish Elphaba, but I have some concerns about you being the future Governor of Munchkinland and what will be expected of you and how it will affect my granddaughter." Namom said seriously, but not unkindly, because she could sense that the girl was struggling with very complex issues.

"I will do my best to address whatever concerns you have, but please be assured that none of that will affect my relationship with Glinda, or affect her." Elphie said.

"How can it not?" Namom asked directly

Before Elphie could answer Breakfast was brought in on a cart and set up, allowing Elphie time to gather her thoughts.

Z

"Oh no, a before breakfast ambush." Glinda sighed unhappily as she joined part of her family in the solarium.

"Actually it was a breakfast ambush darling, your grandmother ordered breakfast in the parlor for the two of them."

"Not better daddy." Glinda grumped.

"She'll be fine Galinda." Gwenot said.

"I haven't even seen her this morning, I don't know if she slept well, or if she had a bad dream, nothing." Glinda said.

"She is a big girl little cousin, If I have confidence that she will do fine, you should too." Jilla chuckled.

"Oh I know she will be fine, it's just…oh never mind." Glinda sniffled.

"It's all right darling, it's not like Jilla, Greda and I have not been in your position." Gwenot soothed.

"And I've been in Elphaba's." Samion grinned and lit his pipe.

"Okay, okay." Glinda said and relaxed slightly, but only picked at her breakfast.

Z

"Namom, I am sure you know, at least in a cursory way, that Glinda accompanied me to Colwen Grounds at the beginning of the summer. And that I sent her here before I was able to accompany her, in order to protect her from that place and events that were threatening to draw her in. My only thoughts have always been of shielding her from anything and everything about that place as best I can." Elphie said after Trezia left.

"Yes, I was told that it cost you a great deal to send her away when you did. That showed great courage and devotion." Namom said after a pause.

"I was also told that you became the Acknowledged Heir." Namom said.

"I did, on the advice of a man I had to learn to trust. Glinda, Samion and Gwenot know what I am about to tell you. I think Jilla and her parents do as well, but it is not public knowledge, it can not be yet." Elphie said hoping this was not going turn against her.

"All right Elphaba." Namom said with a nod.

"I accepted the title and will accept the Governorship when time comes, but only long enough to abdicate in favor of my sister, the Fourth Descending." Elphaba said.

"Why would you give up such power?" Namom said curiously.

"Because I have no interest at all in running a state, none. And I am ill suited for it. Nessa wants the position and my advisors there think she will be good at it. She is being tutored and trained specifically for that purpose." Elphaba said.

"I see. So my granddaughter will be in no way involved with Munchkin politics?"

"Not at all, I will have very little involvement in them myself. She will accompany me on mandatory trips to Colwen Grounds, I am sure. But I have and will continue to take great pains to see that she is kept away from my activities. I do have a certain measure of power and influence there, if I choose to use it. Protecting Glinda is how I chose to use it." Elphie said looking directly into Namom's attentive eyes.

Namom regarded the girl carefully and knew full well that she was being completely up front about her political aspirations, or lack thereof.

"So you are giving up your birthright to become an apothecary." Namom confirmed.

"The circumstance of me being born to the Thropp Second Descending of Colwen Grounds may have provided me with a birthright, but nothing in my upbringing, nature, nurture, family structure or anything else even remotely supported that birthright, because I was born green. Elphaba is a virtual nothing in Munchkinland; it's the Heir Apparent that has the notoriety. Glinda was never able to understand that distinction, until she saw what it was like for me there. I am a chemist, not a governor. I have no intention of governing a place that never wanted me, and when I have taken care of my obligations to my sister, my contact with Colwen Grounds will be as minimal as it can be." Elphie said.

"Have I sufficiently addressed your concerns about my title Namom?"

"Do you consider yourself a Munchkin Elphaba?" Namom asked.

"I never considered myself much of anything at all, until I met Glinda. She has become the only home I have ever really known." Elphie said honestly before she could censor herself.

Z

"When are they coming out, they've been in there forever." Glinda pouted.

"Now really Galinda, your girlfriend is having a talk with your grandmother, it is not a police interrogation." Gwenot said.

"Well…." Samion chuckled and Gwenot shot him a look.

"Come on little cousin, let's go take a walk." Jilla said.

"A walk, and leave her here alone?" Glinda said incredulously.

"Okay, all right. Let's go play a game then, or just go to the gazebo. Anything but pacing around here in the library." Jilla said.

"Fine, let's sketch." Glinda said.

"I don't sketch Galinda." Jilla countered.

"You'll learn." Glinda said seriously.

Z

"So tell me how you manage to maintain an Advanced Scholar status and still manage to keep my socialite granddaughter amused." Namom chuckled after a few minutes of quietly enjoying her breakfast.

Elphie had taken a few small bites, but mainly just sipped her milk.

"Actually, I take no responsibility for that at all." Elphie chuckled lightly in spite of herself.

"I am not a social sort. Any activities we engage in involving our friends are wholly her doing."

"Oh I think you deserve more credit than you think you do. It always takes two people to make things work."

"I suppose that's true." Elphie admitted.

Elphie explained to Glinda's grandmother about how she and Glinda arranged their time, the weekend/weekday distinction and how weekends were for parties or dates and on weekdays studies took priority. She told her how they dealt with study time, Elphie's laboratory schedule and other day to day school things.

"It seems as though my granddaughter is learning the fine arts of negotiation and compromise." Namom said with a great deal of admiration.

"It is usually the only way we get anything accomplished. My studies have and will take up a great deal of my time, but Glinda understands and is very supportive of that. But I am very much aware that spending time together and with friends is important to her. I am learning how to balance my activities, with her help."

"So you manage to spend sometime together during the week?"

"Sometimes it is no more than doing homework together, but yes. When it is possible we like to take a walk after dinner. But sometimes we can not even share meals, and that is almost always because of my schedule. It does cause problems for us, if it goes on for too long a stretch, but we always manage to work it through." Elphie said.

"That is very good. Elphaba dear why don't you let you Familiar join us, he appears to be in distress." Namom smiled.

Elphie looked behind her and saw Nuisance bouncing around frantically outside the terrace door. She smiled sheepishly at Namom then opened the door and picked up the kitten, who immediately nuzzled her cheek.

"Behave! I mean it." Elphie whispered to the kitten and put him on the sofa near her chair.

The kitten sat on the arm calmly, but kept his eyes on Namom.

"Very loyal for one so young." Namom said then ignored the kitten and asked Elphaba about what sorts of activities she and her granddaughter engaged in.

Z

"I do not see what you have accomplished by sending the kitten over to spy on them." Jilla said as she labored over her drawing.

"I did not send Nusee over there to spy, he was looking for Elphie." Glinda retorted.

"How's this?" Jilla said holding up her drawing.

"Jilla! Stick figures?" Glinda said.

"Hey little cousin this was your idea, you are the artist here not me." Jilla chuckled.

"I'll try to draw something easier, like a house."

"That should be interesting." Glinda smiled.

"Galinda, how close do you need to be to focus your empath power on someone…say someone like Elphaba?" Jilla said.

"I can feel her now." Glinda said quietly.

"And?"

"She is okay enough."

"Good, then stop doodling and draw a beautiful picture that you can show her when she is finished with Namom." Jilla said firmly.

Glinda got up and gave her cousin a hug and kiss, knowing that Jilla was trying her best to keep her distracted.

"I know exactly what to draw." Glinda said with real enthusiasm.

Z

Namom listened attentively as Elphaba told her about the social, cultural and fun activities that she and her granddaughter engaged in. She was impressed with the different types of concerts they attended and how they frequented upscale restaurants and shops as well as more casual ones. Curio shops, vendor carts and very classy boutiques all seemed to be fair game. It amused her to hear how they had determined that shopping for clothes together was a very bad idea and now Galinda bought all of Elphaba's clothing. What intrigued her the most was that Elphaba had no bitterness or resentment about this, but only sincere gratitude. Elphaba spoke with a great deal of affection about how Galinda always laid out her clothes for outings and how she had selected outfits for important events like her Elevation and Acceptance ceremonies at Colwen Grounds, the AS awards luncheon and others. Namom sensed there was more to these comments than clothing choices so she asked some general questions. She was very impressed with Elphaba's crediting Galinda with giving her the strength to be able to deal with these situations and others such as a simple doctor's visit that she normally would have avoided.

Other questions led Namom to discover that her granddaughter had calmly and diplomatically seized control of situations that Elphaba admitted were beyond her, such as a volatile meeting with the Munchkin Ambassador. But always found a way to return that control to her, and convince her that she could handle it. What held her attention the most in this conversation was not just that Elphaba spoke with a great deal of affection, but also with sincere respect and admiration for who Galinda was. She also noticed that it was just as evident whether she was talking about intervening to assist with a social situation, an unpleasant situation or recounting times when her granddaughter was a giggly bubbly mess excited about a date, or a find at a vendors cart. Elphaba's words about herself and about her granddaughter were not bragging, false modesty or other wise designed to make an impression. The older woman knew they were real and sincere from Elphaba's point of view. And they gave her some new and very interesting insights into how her granddaughter was maturing.

Namom was enjoying this talk with her granddaughter's young lady, but sensed, very strongly, that the girl was nearing a tolerance limit of some sort. There were other things that she wanted to know about her, but a talk with Galinda and one with them together would suffice. She wound the conversation down by asking the girl about her favorite fun activity with Galinda and telling her about some of the things that her granddaughter found amusing when she visited the Arduenna Valley.

"Well young lady, Thank you for joining me for breakfast and good conversation. I realize that you were essentially kidnapped, but you handled the entire event with great aplomb." Namom said at a logical stopping point in the conversation.

"Glinda always says I'm better when I'm put on the spot. I tend to over think and fret if I have too much lead time." Elphie smiled, relieved that this was almost over.

"You were a good sport and very good company. I appreciate your directness." Namom said.

Elphie merely nodded and saw Namom start to rise from her chair and got up to assist her.

"Thank you Elphaba, would you mind escorting me upstairs? I would like to rest before lunch."

"I would not mind at all." Elphie smiled and offered her arm.

"Elphaba, I have to admit that I had other concerns besides your title, like you and Galinda living together. But it is evident to me that you have a great deal of respect for my granddaughter. Gwenot seems to think so as well and trusts this arrangement to be in the best interest of both of you. I can do no less." Namom said as they ascended the stairs.

"Thank you Namom. I do respect Glinda and love her very much." Elphie said.

"That my dear girl is readily apparent." Namom said.

"Now go show Galinda that you survived and tell them I will be down for lunch." She smiled.

"Yes ma'am." Elphie said.

"And thank you."

"For what my dear girl?" Namom said intrigued.

"For respecting me enough to talk with me instead of at me." Elphie said simply.

"Enjoy your rest."

Namom watched the girl her granddaughter was in love with hurry back down the hall with her Familiar at her heels with a mix of curiosity, awe and great sympathy. Whatever secrets her last comment held, she was sure would prove interesting. She laid down to rest, using her newfound information to add to her knowledge of Elphaba Thropp.


	134. Chapter 134

"Lyndie, I told you it is alright, I am alright." Elphie chuckled lightly when her lips were freed.

"I know, I just want you to be sure." Glinda said and kissed Elphie again with great tenderness.

Glinda had heard Elphie and her grandmother's voices on the stairs and bolted into the house. She waited impatiently at the bottom of the stairs, ran halfway up to meet Elphie as she was coming down, dragged her into the library and had been assaulting her with gentle kisses and sincere apologies ever since.

"I am sure my sweet, it's you that needs reassurance." Elphie said quietly and wrapped her arms more tightly around her love and held her close.

Glinda closed her eyes and laid her head on Elphie's shoulder and sighed happily.

"Jilla said you were rubbing off on me too much because I was pacing in the library. She said if I started that odd twitching and muttering that you do too, she may be forced to take action. She was laughing though." Glinda chuckled.

"To be honest I thought you'd have your adorable nose pressed to the glass of the terrace door." Elphie smiled.

"Jilla said that proper young ladies do not spy. She does a very good impersonation of Namom." Glinda laughed.

"I sent Nusee instead."

"I see." Elphie chuckled.

"There was no need for you to be so concerned. It wasn't terrible, but I'm glad it's over for now and that I am in your arms. By the way, good morning."

"Good morning my love." Glinda giggled and gave Elphie a proper good morning kiss then listened as Elphie told her about the talk.

X

"This is very good Galinda, where did you say it was?" Namom said as she looked at the drawing that Glinda made.

"It's a secluded little nook on the top floor of the library at Shiz. It's Elphie's hidey-hole." Glinda giggled then moved the drawing so the salad could be served.

"Your attention to detail is very good. I am glad that you are taking classes to develop your talent." Namom smiled.

"I am too, we have devoted one of our walls to her work. The Glinda Gallery." Elphie said with a great deal of pride.

"It just needs something there, besides "Mutual Curiosity."

"And your flower." Glinda pointed out.

"The first is the drawing that was selected for the art show, but what is the flower?" Namom asked.

As they ate their light lunch Glinda, with Elphie's tacit approval told everyone about how Elphie had received a flower from a little girl who attended her ceremonies. That reminded Gwenot of a time when Glinda was little and picked flowers out of the garden to give to Gardner when he was ill. Soon everyone had told a touching or funny flower story, which made the atmosphere at the table that much warmer and more loving.

"Gwenot, what is the schedule for the rest of the day?" Namom asked after lunch and stories were finished.

"Salija is due in about three hours and Pajul and Robil an hour or so after that. Dinner is at eight, drinks at seven thirty, so there is plenty of time for the travelers to rest and get ready." Gwenot said.

"I have been wanting to get out into this beautiful day and get some fresh air. It seems as though I have ample time. Galinda, would you like to accompany me to the stables to see my old girl?" Namom asked.

"Oh boy, I'd love too. Starshine is really Namom's horse Elphie. She was a great rider." Glinda said bouncing with pride.

"Galinda, proper young ladies…" Namom started.

"I know they do not bounce at the table." Glinda giggled.

"They do not bounce at all, nor do they interrupt their grandmothers." Namom said with a smile.

"I know you can entertain yourself while I'm with Namom." Glinda whispered to Elphie as Samion was helping Namom up and fetching her cane.

"But are you sure you are okay?"

"I am very sure, enjoy your walk with your grandmother my sweet." Elphie replied and kissed Glinda's forehead.

Z

"Starshine likes Elphie Namom, she's even ridden her." Glinda said as they started their slow stroll down the front lawn to the stables.

"I like Elphaba too Galinda, very much. She has the makings of a fine and proper young Arduenna.

"Really Namom?" Glinda squealed stopping dead in her tracks, tears of sheer joy streaming down her face.

"I knew you would, I just knew you would like her!" Glinda said excitedly as she wiggled happily and threw her arms around her grandmother's neck.

"So my little Galinda, why don't you tell me how my bouncy, giggly, socialite granddaughter fell in love with a shy, reclusive scholar?" Namom chuckled when Glinda had settled down and they had resumed their walk towards the stable.

Glinda needed no more encouragement and gleefully started telling her grandmother all about Elphie. In an excited gush of words she told her grandmother how they didn't really get along at first but how excited she was when Elphie took her to the area of Shiz where she ran her errands. Then skipped to the first time she took Elphie to where she shopped then to Elphie asking permission to court her and the street fair. With no regards for chronological order, and at full bubble Glinda provided bits and pieces and brief descriptions of her life with Elphie. She babbled about their long walks and talks, their dates, friends and how they spent alone but together time. She sighed as she talked about how Elphie had taken care of her when she was sick and when her empathic powers hit her and about their little tiffs. She chuckled about Elphie's dislike of shopping and social events and got a little teary about how she tried so hard to accustom herself to doing social things, just to make her happy. She touched on almost everything in a rapid fire and delighted mishmash of thoughts as her grandmother listened, nodded and smiled.

X

Elphie watched Glinda and her grandmother walk down the grassy expanse of the lawn towards the stables through the library window. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she saw the girl she adored start to bounce and wiggle around for some unknown reason. It still amazed her that she could love someone so completely. As her love faded into the horizon with her grandmother on her arm, Elphie decided this would be a good time to wrap Glinda's birthday present and went in search of Gwenot.

"I'm sorry Elphaba, I don't know where Aunt Gwen and my mother are." Jilla said.

"That is alright, I'll go find Sargy. I just need to wrap Glinda's birthday gift." Elphie replied.

"Oh I know where those supplies are kept, I'll show you." Jilla said happily, closing her book.

"I would appreciate that Jilla." Elphie said, both curious and wary as to Jilla's attitude.

"Everything is in here." Jilla said, pointing to a door across from Samion's den that Glinda had told her was a closet.

"My, this is an interesting closet." Elphie said as she followed Jilla into the big walk-in closet filled with all sorts of decorative items.

"Aunt Gwen and Uncle Samion have been collecting decorations for various holidays, birthdays and formal events forever." Jilla said.

"The paper, bows and things for wrapping gifts are in these drawers here." Jilla said pulling open one of many shallow drawers that had been built into the wall.

"Oh my, look at all of this." Elphie said peering in at many different styles of brightly colored paper.

"Jilla, I know this may sound like an odd request to you, but could you please assist me in selecting something that Glinda would like? I have no experience with this." Elphie said knowing that Jilla was trying very hard and also knowing that she required help.

"Of course I will, it's easy. I'll show you." Jilla said wondering how someone could never have wrapped a gift.

Jilla knew that she needed to do this, but she also knew it was going to be difficult because she knew that Elphaba was wrapping a romantic gift for her cousin.

"Okay, you know what Galinda likes, so look through these and see if anything works for you." Jilla said thumbing through the different papers laid flat in the drawer.

Elphie saw paper with flowers, balloons, and other prints and with designs and themes like sports, outdoors and romance. There were all colors imaginable and many different thickness and feels. Jilla looked at the girl and seeing that she was completely bewildered, took out five different choices.

"Is this better?" Jilla chuckled.

"Much." Elphie sighed.

"I gave her a wrapped gift once, but Mr. Kwenyo selected the paper. It was brightly colored, with stripes."

Jilla had many questions, but did not want to seem like she was poking at or teasing her cousin's girlfriend, so she merely smiled. Elphie, with a nod and a smile from Jilla, selected a thick textured paper that was various shades of pink. Then she found ribbons, a bow, adhesives, scissors, and removed Nusee from the ribbon drawer.

"Thank you Jilla, I appreciate your help." Elphie said, then thought of a way to show she was trying as well.

"Would you like to see what I got for her?" She asked

"Elphaba, I would love to, Mom said it was exquisite." Jilla said the surprise evident in her voice.

"I am trying too Jilla." Elphie said softly as she collected her things.

X

Namom smiled at her granddaughter as she spoke rapid fire about her young lady. She was used to listening to these excited ramblings because Galinda had been doing it since she could talk. But now that it was out of her system, they could talk in a more normal fashion.

"Starshine old girl, that is a very special young woman we have here." Namom said patting the nickering horse.

"Are you comfortable Namom?" Glinda asked as her grandmother settled on the padded chair that Tymik

had brought to the horse meadow.

"I am, bringing the horses here instead of visiting with them in the corral was a wonderful idea. I have always liked this meadow." Namom said.

"Elphie likes it too." Glinda smiled as she settled on the stump.

"Why do you call her Elphie?" Namom asked with a smile.

"At first just to annoy her." Glinda giggled.

"But then it became something that only I was allowed to do and it made me feel special" She added with a sigh.

"I'm sure it makes her feel special as well, Napop used to call me Isey when we were in private." Namom smiled.

"Elphie calls me Lyndie." Glinda smiled happily and told her grandmother how that name came to be.

"You two do seem to have a rare respect and affection for one another for ones so young, but it is a rather unconventional relationship." Namom said as she sent Starshine off to graze.

"I know and it's hard for me at Shiz sometimes, but Shiz won't last forever." Glinda sighed.

"Namom, Elphie has taught me so much. I mean I was never as self-centered and shallow as some of my friends at finishing school, but I did have my moments, and often. But as soon as I saw her I knew that gossiping with the girls, giggling about boys and trying to entice the best match was not for me. I was drawn to her on a level I didn't really understand as soon as I heard her first sarcastic comments. Her open hostility didn't intimidate me. It intrigued me. And even though she virtually ignored me at first, I found myself looking forward to those rare times when she would study in our room. When she started engaging me in snippets of conversation, even tersely, I was happy. When I came home on Winter break, I missed her a little. When I got back, I asked her to have dinner with me occasionally, or help me with my history homework and she would, even though she would be her usual hostile self. Not that I was all sunshine and roses, I got irritated at her easily." Glinda chuckled.

"It sounds as though you two had a precarious beginning." Namom said.

"Definitely. I know Momsie told you she suffered a severe trauma before spring recess." Glinda said.

"She said that she was assaulted on campus, but did not go into detail." Namom confirmed.

"When I saw her so soon after it happened, I saw her vulnerable for the first time ever. She tried to maintain, but there was nothing of the Elphaba I knew there, not really. It returned, in spades, but in that moment I knew that she was what was important to me. In that moment, I would have given anything to take away her pain. I ached for her. I realized why I was so drawn to her, She is my beshert Namom." Glinda said quietly.

"That can be an exciting realization, but also a sobering one." Namom said as she took carrots out of the treat bag for the horses as she saw them wandering back to them.

"It was sobering, I had to learn to give her what she needed, not what I needed to give her. It was hard. She isn't, or wasn't demonstrative. Physical shows of affection made her uncomfortable, kind words and sympathy irritated her. I grew up so much Namom, because I wanted to give her what she needed to become herself again." Galinda said as she fed one to Starlight.

"You have matured in very many wonderful ways my Galinda, learning to respect your partners needs is important. But are you getting what you need from her, in a way that you need it?" Namom said seriously.

"Oh yes Namom. When she found out I was frightened of thunderstorms, she crawled into bed with me and held me until it was over, even though it was very hard for her. And she has ever since. She even made up a song for me, a storm song. She lavishes me with attention, of all sorts. I cut my hand when Jilla was there and the first thing she did was held me while I cried. She never tells be to be brave, or to buck up and not be a baby, like some of those boys did. She always tells me to just cry it out, and she holds me close while I do. She loves my giggle and doesn't care if I act childish sometimes or get overly excited. She listens to me and wants my opinions, and she fights with me too. She even doesn't get very irritated when I annoy her on purpose, like when I levitate her books while she is studying. She tells me she loves me Namom, all the time. And she really does, I can feel it." Glinda sighed.

"And she has been supportive of your emerging empathic powers?" Namom asked.

"Oh yes Namom, and my other powers too." Glinda said and told all about the day her empath powers hit her and everything Elphie did for her.

Then she told her about how her father had shared his being in love with an intuit experiences with Elphie and about how Elphie supported her studies and was exploring her own magic.

"I am very interested in talking more with your young lady about her magic, your mother said she possesses great power." Namom said.

"Namom, I don't mean this to be disrespectful, but please do not question Elphie about her magic. It is a complicated and frightening issue and she is struggling with trying to figure out what it means for her. She has someone to guide her and she knows we will support her no matter what she does. Please Namom, for me." Glinda pleaded.

"Magic is a big part of who we are as a family Galinda, but since she is not opposed to magic in general and supports your training in it and use of it, I will not broach the subject with her." Namom agreed.

"Thank you Namom, thank you." Glinda said and hugged her grandmother fiercely.

"May I inquire about your magic?" Namom said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Is your rite of passage spell ready?'

"It is, I worked on it as an independent study project. It has a few little glitches, but I think I will be able to do it perfectly on Saturday." Glinda grinned.

"And what does it entail?" Namom said casually.

"Proper old ladies do not inquire into things that they know they should not." Glinda giggled.

""Well there you two are." Gwenot said coming into the meadow from the back path.

"Hi Momsie! Is Elphie okay?" Glinda said excitedly then with concern.

"As far as I know Elphaba is just fine darling. I came to get you because your Aunt Salija has arrived." Gwenot smiled.

"Really? We were talking a long time." Glinda said surprised.

"Yes we were, and I enjoyed every syllable my Galinda, but now go see your Aunt. We will get the horses back to the stable." Namom said.

"I love you Namom. Thanks for the talk." Glinda said hugging her grandmother again.

"I love you too Momsie." Glinda said then bubbled up to the back path.

"You have raised her well Gwen, she is an exceptional child. Is her first thought always of Elphaba's well being?"

"Thank you Mother, I know. And yes her first thought is almost always of Elphaba, as Elphaba's is of her." Gwenot smiled as they left the horses in the care of a groom and walked to the house.

X

"This is beautiful Elphaba, truly." Jilla said as she handed the velvet lined box back.

"It does have a unique quality. I'm glad I found it."

"Galinda will be too. Would you like me to help you with the paper and ribbons?" Jilla asked

"Only if you want to take Nuisance with you, otherwise I would like to try on my own." Elphie said pointing to her Familiar playing with a small ball of thick pink yarn.

"He looks like he is having fun, besides he still does not like me very much." Jilla chuckled.

"The offer holds, if you need help. I need to go and finish that research I was working on before."

"Thank you Jilla, I mean that." Elphie said quietly.

"I know you do, and you are welcome." Jilla smiled and left.

Elphie put away the whole confusing interaction with Jilla to process later and looked at Nusee.

"You can keep the yarn, but the rest is mine." Elphie smiled and took the supplies to her desk.

Elphie had watched when Mr. Kwenyo wrapped Glinda's doll and she had unwrapped the gifts she had gotten on her birthday, so she knew the process. She took a ruler out of her drawer and measured the box, then measured the paper and cut the amount she thought she needed. She was quite irritated to learn that she was wrong. A second try yielded a section big enough to cover the flat, rectangular box. She tried to fold the paper over the box as she had seen done, but only succeeded in wrinkling the paper. She smoothed it out carefully and tried again, then again. She would get one side done properly but couldn't get the other to look the same, so she would start all over. Finally she had the gift wrapped to her satisfaction.

"There. Now for the ribbons." Elphie said looking at her work.

X

"Aunt Sali!" Glinda bubbled and ran to hug her Aunt.

"Hello Galinda. Look at you, you have grown yet again since I saw you last." Sali said returning the hug.

"Uh-huh, up and out." Glinda giggled.

"I am glad you could come early."

"I am also. Norin and the rest will be coming on Friday night, in time for dinner. But I needed to slip away just to see you." Sali said.

"I can't wait for you to meet Elphie Aunt Sali." Glinda said as she walked with her Aunt from the parlor to the terrace.

"I thought she might be out here, but there's Jilla."

"Salija, how good to see you again." Jilla said rising from her chair and giving the woman a brief, but friendly hug.

"It is good to see you too Jilla. Is you husband able to join the festivities?" Sali said.

"Yes, he will be here in a little while, along with my father." Jilla smiled.

"That's wonderful, I'm looking forward to seeing them again as well."

"Jilla, do you now where Elphie is?" Glinda said after she impatiently waited for the small talk to end.

"She is up in her room, but I don't think…" Jilla stopped when Namom and Gwenot came up the side steps.

"Gisel, what a delight to see you." Sali said as she made her way over to the older lady.

"Sali, I was thrilled to learn that you would be able to attend dinner tonight." Namom said.

"Sali, we saw your brother on our way up from the meadow, he is on his way." Gwenot smiled.

"And I will go get Elphie." Glinda said.

"I'll go get her darling, you stay and visit." Gwenot said after Jilla whispered to her what Elphaba was doing.

"Okay Momsie, thank you." Glinda said as she wiggled herself happily between her two family matriarchs.

X

On her way down the upstairs hall, Gwenot heard emphatic "damn" coming from Elphie's room and quickened her step. In the doorway she saw Elphaba concentrating intently on trying to tie a ribbon.

"Elphaba." She said softly.

"Damn! What?" Elphie snapped as she fumbled the ribbon.

"Oh Gwenot, I'm so sorry, I was not swearing or snapping at you." She said very contritely.

"I know that darling." Gwenot smiled.

"Is Lyndie alright?" Elphie asked quickly.

"She is fine. Are you experiencing difficulties here?" Gwenot smiled.

"I tie my boots and bows on Glinda's dresses, why can't I get this to look right?" Elphie said miserably.

"Ah gift wrapping. It's a learned skill. That paper is a lovely choice." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"Jilla helped me choose."

Gwenot arched an eyebrow, quizzically, but said nothing about the remark.

"Would you like me to show you a trick?" She asked.

"Yes please." Elphie smiled gratefully.

"First, here use this lace ribbon, it's easier to work with. The other doesn't have as much flexibility. Now try." Gwenot said handing Elphie a piece of medium wide white lace.

Elphie tried again with the lace and found that it worked much better, but still didn't look right.

"Darling that's perfect." Gwenot smiled.

"It's lopsided." Elphie frowned.

"Galinda will think it is perfect because you did it. But if you would like me to show you some more tricks, I will." Gwenot smiled.

"Glinda will like this?" Elphie said looking at the odd looking bow.

"She will love it. Some of the best-wrapped gifts we ever received came from Galinda before she learned how to do it. It is a skill and takes practice. By Lurlinemas, you will be a as good as a professional." Gwenot chuckled.

"Well I have already learned one thing." Elphie smiled and gave the unused ribbon to Nusee.

"Liquids and powders are far easier to measure and manipulate than paper and ribbon."

"I'll try and remember that." Gwenot chuckled and gave Elphie a hug.

"Did you need me for something Gwenot?" Elphie said realizing that Gwenot had come in search of her.

"Actually yes, Glinda's Aunt Salija arrived awhile ago. Jilla told me what you were doing when I came up from the meadow, so I volunteered to come fetch you." Gwenot said.

"Why didn't you say so before this could have waited?" Elphie said as she put the gift in her desk drawer.

"Galinda knows I am coming to get you and is visiting with her Aunt. This was an important task that you needed to finish." Gwenot said gently.

"I understand." Elphie smiled and gathered up the wrapping supplies to take back to the closet.

"I'll tell them you are on your way down Elphaba." Gwenot said not having the heart to tell Elphaba that Sargy could put the unused things away.

Elphie nodded and headed to the closet with Nusee at her heels.

X

"There she is!" Glinda bubbled as she saw Elphie coming out of the parlor door at the other end of the terrace, then ran to meet Elphie.

"Hi Elphie!" She bubbled and gave her love a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Come on and meet my Aunt Sali" She said pulling a slightly blushing Elphie to where her Aunt was standing.

"Aunt Sali may I present my girlfriend Elphaba Thropp. Elphie this Daddy's big sister, Salija Minyio."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Minyio." Elphie said taking the hand that was extended to her.

"A pleasure for me as well, I am looking forward to getting to know you. Samion speaks very highly of you." The woman said.

Elphie flushed and Glinda squeezed her free hand.

"And please call me Salija."

"Thank you, I will." Elphie said quietly.

"Ah I see my favorite big sister has met our Elphaba." Samion said coming out to the terrace from the kitchen.

"Samion." Sali said with a warm smile.

"How are you my brother?"

"I am doing well Sali, How was your journey?"

"Surprisingly good." Sali said.

"Aunt Sali, you're staying until Monday night, right?" Glinda asked as she followed her father and Aunt over to where everyone one else was seated.

"Correct. I was hoping you and I could have lunch together and do some shopping, if time permits." Sali said.

"I'd like that." Glinda wiggled.

Elphie looked around at the assembled group, talking casually, catching up with Salija as they waited for Pajul and Robil to arrive. Glinda was at her bubbly best, obviously delighted at the interaction. Elphie observed Salija as she had Namom. She was quieter than the rest of the group, but warm and friendly. She was a little taller than Gwenot and a little shorter than Samion, thin and dressed in stylish but understated clothing. Her hair was short and light brown, without a hint of gray. She did not resemble Samion much at all. She spoke quietly, laughed quietly and her light brown eyes looked stern, but it was obvious that she loved her brother and her niece very much.

Glinda was having a wonderful time laughing and catching up with her Aunt, and remembering the last time they were all together like this. But through all of the happy feelings she caught a hint of Elphie feeling something else. She looked fine as always, but Glinda knew she was overwhelmed so she went over and sat on the arm of her wooden chair.

"It's all right my love." She whispered.

"As soon as we greet Robil and Pajul we will go upstairs."

Elphie looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine."

"You are overwhelmed." Glinda replied.

"Here they are." Pajul said coming out of the parlor door followed by Robil.

"Jules!" Jilla squealed as she ran to her husband, who picked her up and twirled her around.

"Hi Dad." Jilla said as she twirled by.

"Hello Jilla, You might want to show a little more enthusiasm for seeing your husband." Robil chuckled as he went to greet his wife.

Since everyone already knew one another there were no introductions to make, but there were enthusiastic greetings, warm hugs friendly handshakes and slaps on the back. Elphie watched as everyone greeted Robil and Pajul, and took her turn to greet them as well. It was loud and boisterous, warm and loving. Everything she assumed a family was supposed to be like when members gathered from far away. She felt a little lost and very much out of place.

X

"Just us now Elphie, for almost three hours." Glinda said as she walked into her room after taking her Aunt to her room and making sure she had what she needed.

"Everyone is resting before dinner, so we will not be bothered." Glinda said as she pulled Elphie close.

"Well resting might not be the best term to describe what Jilla and Pajul are doing, but you get the idea." She giggled.

"I get the idea." Elphie smiled and allowed herself to be held and then thoroughly kissed.

"I just felt out of place and a little lost, even though there was a whole lot of warmth and love, even directed at me. But there was also history, shared experiences, a common ground that everyone shared, but me."

"Oh my love, I'm sorry you felt like that. What can I do? I never ever want you to feel out of place here." Glinda said.

"You can do what you do better than anyone in all of Oz. You can love me. Lyndie I have to find my own way through this, figure out how to interact with these people that you obviously adore. And I will, I want to." Elphie said.

"Sweetheart, I should have realized that you would be stressed with all of this. I let my excitement get the better of me." Glinda said on the verge of tears.

"Glinda, please no. I wasn't really stressed. Please listen to me. Watching you with your family has been exhilarating for me, and possibly a little intimidating, but wonderful. This is your time Lyndie, your family and your celebration. Your excitement should get the better of you. I would be very unhappy if it did not. I may be overwhelmed by the sheer amount of affection that is here now, but it's a different kind of overwhelmed. Please Lyndie, effervesce, sparkle, giggle, wiggle and squeal with delight at everything.

Hold my hand and kiss my cheek in front of everyone, look at me with that look of utter adoration. Just be you."

Glinda couldn't respond because of the tears streaming down her face, so she simply hung on to Elphie.

"How can you love me so much?" Glinda managed to sniffle after a few minutes.

""How can I not. Lyndie, It is a given that I am going to get overwhelmed, feel uncomfortable, maybe become distressed or even irritated. I am learning to trust that there are people here who love me enough to help me work it through. You need to trust me enough to allow me to decide when I need to do so. If you react to every empathic flutter you get from me while your family is here, you'll miss out on your entire celebration. And I'm looking forward to the experience." Elphie said.

"You are looking forward to a loud, chaotic, very friendly, social gathering?" Glinda said with a chuckle.

"I am looking forward to experiencing you as you enjoy a loud, chaotic, very friendly, social gathering. Lyndie, I said these people you love have a history together, for some of them it may only be family gatherings such as this, but it is enough to bind them together in a way." Elphie said.

"Like your little enzymes." Glinda giggled.

'"Something like that. This is my opportunity to create history, and shared experiences, find connections that will help me to form bonds with your family. Then the next time they gather I will understand why we don't let Uncle whoever have too much punch, or that Aunt so and so always sings the same song."

"You are going to be researching!" Glinda exclaimed.

"Hands on experience in the family dynamics you studied here last time."

"Yes, in a way. I love you too much to not give this all that I am Lyndie, no matter how nerve-wracking it may be." Elphie said with a slight chuckle.

"As long as you promise you will not lose yourself in the process." Glinda said quietly, but seriously.

"Promise me you will not make yourself do something that you are uncomfortable with just because you think you should."

"I promise." Elphie said and they talked for a little while longer, until Glinda was convinced that Elphie was going into this armed and ready.

"We have some time, want to reconnect?" Glinda giggled.

"Reconnect? I wasn't aware we had become disconnected." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh we aren't, but a little pre- family dinner recharge couldn't hurt." Glinda said tracing her finger on Elphie's cheek.

"I love you so much, you know that right?"

"There is not a cell in my body that does not know this." Elphie said and brushed her lips against Glinda's.

"Good, now, please kiss me like you do." Glinda whispered, and Elphie was helpless to deny her.

"Now it's your turn." Glinda breathed as they parted, and started to kiss Elphie in the same slow intoxicating manner in which Elphie had kissed her.

"I think we should go bathe and get ready for dinner now." Elphie whispered because she did not have breath to do more.

"One more time." Glinda said with longing and pressed her lips to Elphie's and slowly sought entry.

"Are you now sufficiently recharged?" Elphie smiled after a series of very soft kisses that eased them off of the long intricate series of kisses they just shared.

"I am over charged." Glinda giggled and stole a kiss.

"Then I'll run you a lukewarm bath and you go get my clothes ready." Elphie grinned and got up from the sofa.

"Alright, Gillkin Rose oil please." Glinda said and stole another kiss then skipped across the hall.

Z

As they bathed and got ready for the evening, Glinda and Elphie both thought about the conversation they had. Elphie knew it would be hard for her to attempt to fit into this group of people that Glinda adored and who adored her in return, but she also knew that it was necessary and right. Glinda knew that it would be hard for her to not focus on Elphie and what she was feeling, but she also knew that it needed to be that way. Each girl was very proud of the other for what they knew they were going to do.

Z

"Oh Oz!" Elphie exhaled when she opened the door to Glinda's room and saw her putting the finishing touches on her hair.

She could only gape at her love in what she now knew was a cocktail length dress, the color of a rich dark wine. It had a high waist and delicate lace on the skirt. It was on her shoulders, but barely, and her hair cascaded over the bare part of her shoulders in golden waves, falling perfectly against the deep wine of the dress.

"Lyndie, I don't know how to express what I'm feeling." Elphie said as she walked into the room.

"You are rendering me rather incoherent as well. Elphie that outfit, that color…it's incredible." Glinda said after a long pause to take it all in.

"You are a vision my sweet, a perfect vision." Elphie said as she gently moved a stray curl back into its place.

"I chose this dress to compliment your outfit. That color on you is stunning, not as iridescent as your ball gown, but radiant none the less. Byjon will be thrilled." Glinda said with awe in her voice.

"Help me with my necklace?" Glinda said and held out a necklace that had a stone in it almost the color of her dress.

Elphie helped Glinda, and then Glinda put Elphie's silver chain around her neck and kissed her gently.

"Are you going to braid my hair?" Elphie asked.

"Oh no my love, no. Your hair needs to fall, just like it is and meld with your outfit so they can shimmer together." She said as she brushed Elphie's hair a few strokes just because she enjoyed it.

They admired each other's reflections in the mirror until a soft knock on the door reoriented them to the world outside themselves.

"Come in." Glinda said after a gentle stroke to Elphie's cheek.

"Oh girls, you are both lovely, absolutely lovely." Gwenot said as she came in.

"A well dressed young couple." She added with a smile.

"Thank you Momsie, Isn't that outfit we selected perfect on Elphie?" Glinda sighed.

"It is. Darlings, Byjon has arrived a little early and is visiting with the men, Jilla and Salija in the parlor. Greda is on her way down now and I am going to get mother." Gwenot said.

"We are almost ready momsie, just a few minutes and we will be down." Glinda said.

"Alright, I know that Byjon is very excited about seeing you again."

"I can't wait to see him either." Glinda said.

"You really do look stunning girls." Gwenot said then gave both girls a hug and left closing the door behind her.

"Lyndie, what's the matter my sweet?" Elphie said gently as she as saw tears form in Glinda's eyes.

"I think now I am overwhelmed." Glinda said.

"I always wanted a steady beau to escort me to my eighteenth birthday party, but this… I never imagined this. The members of my family that I love most are all here, including Byjon, for my family dinner. And to top it all off I am going to be escorted by my absolutely wonderful girlfriend, my love…my life. I am so proud to be with you Elphie, to be on your arm." Glinda said trying not to cry.

"This is beyond my imaginings, beyond anything I thought I wanted. The feeling is…" She had to stop talking.

Elphie tenderly wiped the stray tears from Glinda's eyes and placed the gentlest of kisses on her lips.

"I understand the feeling my precious girl, everything about this is beyond what I can imagine." Elphie said quietly.

"Are you ready enter my world and see what something beyond your imagination is like?"

"I can't wait." Glinda said her bubbles returning as she reveled in Elphie's comforting embrace.

"That's my girl." Elphie smiled and offered Glinda her arm.

X

As Glinda walked down the hall on the arm of her beautiful girlfriend her mind wandered back to the ball and the first time she had walked down the hall all dressed up with her Elphie.

"_How different this is."_ She mused with a giggle.

"I love that giggle." Elphie smiled as they started down the stairs and Glinda stopped.

"I was thinking how different this is from the ball. You were terrified, now you are simply nervous. I wanted to be on your arm, now I am." Glinda chuckled.

"And I am going to do this properly, with maturity and style, I am going…"

"Oh I am not sure I can handle this on an empty stomach." She heard and saw Byjon, dressed in a stunning white suit with a royal blue tie and vest standing near the stairs.

"Byjon!" Glinda squealed and started to run down the steps.

Simultaneously Elphie patted her arm and smiled and Byjon tsk tsked.

"Do this moment justice my pet, descend the staircase on the arm of your exquisitely dressed beloved."

Glinda giggled and walked proudly down the stairs with a broad grin and trying not to wiggle with delight. Elphie smiled and ran her hand on Glinda's to help her reign in the wiggles. As soon as she hit the bottom, Glinda launched herself into the tailor's arms and hugged him fiercely.

"Thank you for coming Byjon, you have no idea how much this means to me." Glinda said.

"It means as much to me, and I would never forgive myself for missing this absolutely dazzling sight." Byjon said with a wave over the two girls.

"Hello my Emerald Ingenue." He said and hugged Elphie with great affection.

"How is that tango coming along?" He added with a mischievous chuckle.

"I think we will do just fine." Elphie flushed.

"The fire brigade is on standby." Glinda giggled.

"Marvelous news!" Byjon said with a joyful laugh.

"Now come my studious starlets, I saw your mother peeking out from the parlor. I fear I can not keep this loveliness to myself any longer."

"I'm glad you are here." Glinda said again.

"I am glad I am too. Now wait here and allow me to do this with the style and flourish it deserves." Byjon chuckled.

"Wait…what?" Elphie said confused.

"Oh let him have his fun, it will only sting for a second." Glinda giggled and took Elphie's arm.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention please." Byjon said from the doorway to the parlor.

"Let us welcome our lovely and fabulously dressed guest of honor for this evening, Miss Galinda Upland, being escorted on the arm of her girlfriend, the equally lovely and fabulously dressed Miss Elphaba Thropp." Byjon said with a big smile and a formal bow as he moved aside so Glinda, holding on to Elphie's arm could enter the parlor.


	135. Chapter 135

"Sparkle my sweet." Elphie murmured in Glinda's ear as they stood in the doorway of the parlor.

Glinda looked into the room filled with the family she loved, the men were standing and the women were smiling warmly. Byjon's introduction had set the stage for her perfectly and she felt the exhilaration pumping through her veins as she heard the applause and the whispered oohs and ahhs. The feeling was all the more amplified because she felt Elphie stroke her hand, and felt her pride. Glinda stood tall and proud on Elphie's arm as they walked in a few steps then she felt Elphie stop and gently use the hold she had on her arm to guide her forward so she was standing in the midst of her family, accepting their hugs.

Elphie saw Namom smile and nod at her approvingly as she guided Glinda ahead of her and knew that her instincts had been correct. Glinda was always beautiful and confident, but here in this room, in her element, she was beyond description. Elphie watched as the girl she adored accepted hugs, congratulations and compliments. Everyone there was very well dressed, with men in dark suits, except for Byjon, and the women in very elegant cocktail dresses in bright and festive colors and styles. The look was formal, but the mood was anything but.

"Take her hand and accept your compliments my Emerald Ingenue, for you deserve them as much as she." Byjon whispered in her ear, breaking into her thoughts.

Elphie looked at Glinda, who was looking at her with an uncharacteristically shy smile and reaching her hand back. Elphie took her hand and was pulled into the mix, then onto a seat on the sofa beside Glinda; their hands still intertwined.

Even though everyone in this room knew that she and Elphie were a serious couple, and some of them had seen them interact together as such, Glinda felt that this was a presentation of sorts, not just of her, for her birthday but of her and Elphie together. An unofficial declaration of their love for one another and their intention to spend the rest of their lives together. This thought made her heart flutter, her breath catch in her throat and her knees go slightly weak. Wanting Elphie to hear the compliments she was being given that they were being given, she reached behind her in search of Elphie's hand. As she felt long soft fingers intertwine with hers, she gave her love a shy smile and beamed with pride as she gracefully accepted the attention from the family.

Hensign, dressed in tails, offered Elphie and Glinda a cocktail. Anticipating in advance that they would decline, he offered juice and cider as a substitute. The conversation focused on things that she and Elphie had done together in Frottica. They talked about the Follies, the Capers, The Symphony Picnic, even a little about the ball. Bolstered by the gentle strokes she felt on the back of her hand from Glinda's thumb, Elphie talked a little about her firsts. Her first horseback ride, evening gown and formal event and even her first visit to a playground. Glinda had never felt more included in an adult conversation of this nature than she did right now. She had never really been excluded, but she had never been the focus. And what made this time so incredibly special was that Elphie was being genuinely and sincerely included as her girlfriend. They were being spoken to and treated as a couple. She felt like a grown up, and she liked the feeling. By the time Hensign announced dinner her emotions were so stirred up that she could no longer differentiate hers from everyone else's.

"Momsie." Glinda whispered to her mother as everyone rose to go to the dining room.

"I need a few minutes to center, I'm having trouble controlling my empath powers."

"Do you need to go to your room darling?" Gwenot said with concern.

"No, I just need a minute or two alone with Elphie." Glinda smiled.

"Take all the time you need Galinda, I'll explain. My darling daughter, I am so very proud of you. Your deportment, speech and dress are all very mature and elegant. I do not believe I have ever seen you carry yourself in such a manner, it becomes you." Gwenot said with a smile.

"Mommy, I've never felt more grown up, really grown up. I may need a few extra minutes." Glinda sniffled.

"Collect yourself my daughter, we can't start without you. You are the guest of honor." Gwenot smiled then gave her daughter a kiss and put her hand into Elphaba's.

"You have been exceptional tonight Elphaba, but I know it is taxing you. Settle yourself while Galinda collects herself, then make a grand entrance." Gwenot chuckled.

"It will delight Byjon."

"We will Momsie." Glinda said

Gwenot nodded then joined the others in the hallway, shutting the parlor doors behind her. As soon as she left Glinda curled herself on Elphie's chest.

X

"Galinda apologies everyone. Her empathic powers are not yet fully under her control and she needs a few minutes to center and regain control. Let's make our way to the dining room and finish our drinks. She and Elphaba will be along shortly." Gwenot announced and took Byjon's proffered arm.

"Galinda is alright Samion?" Salija asked as they slowly made their way to the dining room.

"Galinda's bedroom has been magically buffered against outside emotion. If she were in distress, Gwenot and Elphaba would have taken her there. I think she is just a little overwhelmed by the experience. My little girl is now very grown up." Samion said with a proud smile.

"Her demeanor was remarkably mature, she radiated a confidence I have never seen before. I was very impressed with her and with Elphaba. But Samion, even though I was apprised of the situation, I find the fact that they are a couple, a courting couple slightly discomfiting." Salija said.

"Sali, I know you well enough to know that you do not form opinions of people or pass judgements on them quickly or on a whim, so I know that you are not opposed to this match." Samion said.

"I am not. Elphaba seems very in tune with and attentive to Galinda, but she is female, and the Munchkin Heir, and she is very green. It seems odd to me that Galinda would be drawn to someone of her own gender. You seem to have accepted this with such ease." Salija replied.

"You need to see them together my sister, observe them as they interact. You will see how they bring out the best in one another, compliment one another and see their loyalty and devotion. Spend some time with them together and alone and talk to Elphaba. She is quite reserved and shy, but she is honest and direct." Samion said.

"I am planning on getting to know Elphaba better Sami, you know that. It is obvious that you and Gwenot care very much for her and accept her into the family. That speaks volumes about her as a person. I am looking forward to finding out more and will observe them with an open and willing mind." Salija said sincerely.

"That is all I ask Sali. You will see for yourself that Galinda's newfound demeanor is in large part due to Elphaba's love and support." Samion said and guided his sister into the dining room to join the others.

X

Elphie wrapped her arms around Glinda when she curled against her chest. She was not crying or in distress, she simply needed to separate her emotions from everyone else's. Elphie could feel her doing the breathing exercises that she had been taught to do in order to clear her mind and refocus. She rubbed gentle circles on Glinda's back and modulated her breathing to match hers and for a few precious moments, Oz consisted only of them.

"Thank you Elphie." Glinda said as she disengaged from her love.

"And thank you." Elphie smiled.

"Are you back in control?"

"I am, and ready to re-join the population." Glinda chuckled.

"I know we need to talk about this, but I don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"It is your time my sweet, whenever you are ready we can go." Elphie said gently.

"I am ready and very excited. Kiss me first please?" Glinda asked.

"What sort of girlfriend would I be if I let you back into the fray without a reassuring kiss." Elphie smiled.

"I hope I never find that out." Glinda smiled.

They shared one of their very special kisses, then decided it was safe to re-join the family for dinner.

"Lyndie." Elphie said as Glinda took her arm.

"I just noticed that Nuisance isn't hanging around. I wonder if he is alright."

"Momsie told me earlier that Cook was going to feed him early, because he usually falls asleep after he eats. She put a basket in a corner of the kitchen for him. I guess it worked because we haven't seen him, or heard her." Glinda chuckled

"Unless one of them didn't survive." Elphie laughed.

Glinda saw Hensign out side the dining room and smiled, knowing he was acting as a lookout of sorts.

"I'll sparkle and you shine." Glinda whispered as they neared the door.

"I'll do my best." Elphie grinned.

"Misses Galinda and Elphaba have arrived." Hensign announced and the quiet chatting that was going on stopped.

Glinda, just as she had at the parlor door, entered the dining room on Elphie's arm, with confidence in her step and a smile on her face. The men rose from their seats, and Byjon, who was closest to the head of the table, met Glinda and seated her there then seated Elphie on her left.

"Thank you all for allowing me time to wrangle my empathic powers." Glinda smiled after everyone was seated.

"You are well Galinda?" Namom asked.

"Yes Namom I am fine now, I am getting better at maintaining and regaining control, but it does slip occasionally when I am in groups feeling strong emotions. In this case I was overwhelmed by love and acceptance, so it was an easy recovery." Glinda said happily and everyone nodded agreement and chuckled along.

As Trezia and another helper, both in formal uniforms, served salads and Hensign poured wine Elphie took in the environment. It was much like it had been at her formal birthday dinner but with more people.

She knew that Glinda was at the head of the table because she was the guest of honor. She was on her left and Namom was on her right. Samion was at the other end of the table with Gwenot on his left and Salija on his right. Byjon was beside her and Jilla and Pajul were in between him and Salija, Greda and Robil were between Namom and Gwenot. Elphie was sure three was a reason for this arrangement, but didn't want to try and figure it out right now. She was just grateful that she was seated between Glinda and Byjon. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a spoon tapping on crystal.

"I would like to propose a toast." Samion said as he stood at his place.

"To my precious Galinda, my little girl, you have brought so much joy to your mother and me. Your first eighteen years have passed by far too quickly, yet every special moment, every milestone is as clear in our memories as the day it occurred. We are gathered here tonight to help you start the celebration of another milestone, a very special event. Your eighteenth birthday. And we are all honored to be able to do so." Samion felt his voice catch with emotion and needed to pause just a beat to regroup.

"You are more than ready for this rite of passage my darling daughter." He continued.

"You are entering adulthood hood with a fine mix of maturity, responsibility, self confidence, playfulness, inquisitiveness and best of all, a little girl's sense of excitement and wonder that no one here wants you to ever lose. We are proud of you, we love you and you will always be our little Galinda. Festive Birthday my darling. To Galinda." Samion smiled and raised his glass.

"To Galinda!" Everyone echoed enthusiastically and touched their wineglasses with every other one in reach.

Glinda was completely overcome with emotion and rose to go and hug her father. After a long sniffled filled hug with him, she felt the need to hug everyone else, ending with Elphie who also gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and took her hand as she moved back into her place.

"I am not sure I have appropriate words right now to properly express how I feel." Glinda said standing at her seat.

"Each of you have given me something special, something unique, a little piece of yourselves that has helped me to become the person that I am." She locked eyes with everyone at the table, lingering on Elphie.

"Individually and together you are incredible people, with incredible talents and lives that you unselfishly shared with me throughout my entire life. Toast yourselves my wonderful family, for I am of you." Glinda said with confidence and affection as she raised her glass.

"Here's to us, all of us." Byjon took over as he raised his glass high.

"To us!" Everyone repeated and clinked glasses once again.

Byjon's flourish and manner did a great deal to lighten the mood and after a brief time of lighthearted glass clinking, chuckled private toasts and comments to Glinda on her speech everyone settled in and started on their salads and conversations. Elphie thought about Glinda's comment on how family birthday dinners were formal in appearance, but loud, and lighthearted in spirit and smiled slightly as she watched her love sparkle.

X

"Elphaba." Namom said noticing that Elphaba had cider instead of water and had been sipping on milk.

"May I ask why you have a little glass of milk? Just out of curiosity."

"I like wine, but rarely indulge in it because too much at once, irritates my throat. Wine is like water and other liquids. The milk soothes the irritation." Elphie smiled.

"There was a lot of toasting." Glinda chuckled.

"Indeed." Namom said with amusement.

"Thank you Elphaba for appeasing my curiosity."

""My unusual water allergy tends to spark that emotion." Elphie smiled.

"Not to mention innovation." Byjon grinned.

"I hear your rain cloak and lab coats are a rousing success."

"They are great Byjon." Glinda said.

"And they look fabulous." She added with a giggle.

Samion provided a brief rundown on the whys and hows of the collaboration to design and create the lab coats, rain cloak and gloves, since most of the table was unaware. After he finished, Gwenot shifted the focus off of Elphaba by asking Byjon to tell about how he was recently called in to design an evening gown for a woman who was in a back brace. The main entrée was brought out and everyone complimented Glinda on her choices. Glinda explained to her grandmother that Elphie had fish because she preferred not to eat meat, before she could ask. There was much talk of favorite foods and restaurants, and when Jilla told a little Galinda in a restaurant story that launched the inevitable round of little Galinda stories. Glinda laughed harder than anyone did at the recounting of her exploits, especially when Elphie with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, offered up a magical miscast story in lieu of a Little Galinda story. Samion thanked Elphie for changing the naked stature back into his humidor when she was finished.

To try and deflect any questions or comments about Elphie's magic, Glinda told a few more magical miscast stories and the other sorceresses at the table added some of their own, much to everyone's delight.

Z

As the dinner plates were being removed Cook apologized to the family and whispered something in Elphie's ear. Elphie excused herself and followed the woman to the kitchen.

"It must have something to do with Nusee." Glinda guessed when all eyes turned to her.

"Who is Nusee?" Salija asked Samion.

"Remember the little kitten that was playing around on the terrace when you arrived? That is Nuisance, Nusee for short." Samion said.

"You know that Elphaba is magical, but she is a witch, not a sorceress Sali." Gwenot explained.

"We all recently discovered that the tiny cat is her Familiar. I promise we will explain it all to you later on, and I am sure that Elphaba will answer any questions you pose to her. It is a little confusing for all of us, I can imagine that it is even more so for you." She added kindly.

"So a Familiar is like a pet?" Sali asked.

"More like a companion and a protector. It is complicated." Gwenot said.

"Well, it is not like I am unused to being confused by the magical goings on around here." Salija laughed lightly.

"I shall accept that the kitten is a part of the household and that will do for now."

"A very healthy attitude big sister." Samion chuckled.

It was well known that Salija had been wary of her brother marrying a sorceress, but over the years she had become accustomed to the use the magic. By the time Galinda was born she had accepted it as a fact of her family life, even if she did not understand it. At the other end of the table, Glinda provided Byjon with a similar explanation of who Nusee was.

"I apologize everyone." Elphie said as she reentered the dining room and motioned for the men to sit.

"It is becoming clear that Nuisance gets distressed if he goes for too long without knowing my whereabouts. I'm not sure I understand it, but it has happened before. I am hoping he outgrows it." She smiled.

"Where is he now Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"Playing with a ball of waxed paper in the butler's pantry I hope." Elphie chuckled.

"I told him I was fine and that if he played nicely while we finished dinner, he could join us afterwards, with everyone's consent."

"He understands when you talk to him?" Byjon asked.

"I have no idea, but he seems to heed my intent. And he has stopped running around the kitchen crying and annoying Cook." Elphie chuckled.

"Good, I'd hate to be cross with that adorable little ball of fur for delaying our dessert." Glinda laughed.

"Well no need for that dessert has arrived." Cook chuckled as she and Trezia served the decadent surprise dessert.

"It's a lemon raspberry white chocolate mousse cake." Cook said proudly.

"Sounds marvelous Cook, thank you." Glinda said sincerely giving Cook a bright smile.

"Yes, and our compliments on the fine meal Cook. The Gillkin Chicken was delicious and that cold strawberry soup was suburb." Namom said.

Everyone agreed and thanked Cook, who hurried away after quick you're welcome.

After enjoying the decadent dessert and more fun and lighthearted conversation Samion announced that victrola had been set up in the music room and after dinner drinks would be served there. Robil had already been informed that cigars were not allowed because of Elphaba's sensitivity to them and Byjon's lung ailment.

X

"May I steal Galinda for just a moment Elphaba?" Salija asked as the family was preparing to leave the dining room for the music room.

"Certainly Salija." Elphie smiled and Glinda beamed at her Aunt.

"Thank you dear lady for saving me from having to shamelessly maneuver Elphaba away from Galinda." Byjon said with a small bow then offered his arm to Elphaba.

"We shall rendezvous in the music room for dancing and merriment, where I hope dear Salija, you will honor me with a dance." He smiled as he led a smiling Elphaba away.

"He is a very interesting gentleman." Salija said with a small smile as Glinda watched Elphie walk off with Byjon.

"And he obviously adores Elphaba as much as he adores you."

"He does." Glinda grinned and turned her attention to her Aunt.

"You are still doing well, emotionally?" Her Aunt asked.

Glinda felt her Aunt's sincere concern and loved her all the more for trying to understand something that she knew was almost incomprehensible to her.

"Yes Aunt Sali, I am fine." Glinda smiled.

"I am relieved. When your parents first told me that you were manifesting empathic powers I educated myself on the topic. I admit I do not fully understand how they work, but am very glad that you are receiving the training and support you need to manage them." Sali said sincerely.

"I am Aunt Sali, especially from Elphie. I appreciate that you always try to understand my magic, it means a lot to me." Glinda said.

"It is a part of who you are my niece. I support it, and you, always." Sali said and hugged Glinda.

"I wanted you to know that I am very much looking forwarding to spending some time with and getting to know your Elphaba. In addition to a private chat, I am hoping that she will agree to join us on Monday, perhaps for lunch."

"You'll love her Aunt Sali, and I know that she wants to get to know you too." Glinda wiggled happily.

"It's good to know that being in evening wear has not completely suppressed your outward displays of excitement." Sali laughed.

"Oh never!" Glinda giggled.

"Shall we join the others my Galinda?" Sali smiled warmly at her favorite niece and accepted her arm.

Z

"Byjon, Galinda was very excited that you agreed to attend this dinner, and her party." Elphie said as she and Byjon walked together in the midst of the others casually making their way to the music room.

"Oh my Emerald Ingenue, I would not have missed this for anything in Oz. I knew that she, you and the two of you together would be dazzling in every respect. Being witness to my pet's passage in to adulthood is a humbling, but invigorating experience. " Byjon said.

"And you Elphaba, your presence filled the room. You two belong together. I have not doubted it from the moment I saw you two together for the first time. And now the family knows it as well."

"This is Glinda's time, Byjon I have no inclination to diminish that in any way." Elphie responded.

"Diminish? Oh my dear girl no, far from it in fact. Galinda has always been a bright star, but tonight on your arm, wrapped in your love she shone brighter than she ever has." Byjon said earnestly.

"She sparkles." Elphie smiled slightly.

Byjon knew that the look he was seeing in the green girl's dark eyes was becoming more and more common.

"Oh yes my Emerald Ingenue, she sparkles and it is you she radiates. She is becoming the best of what she always was. And you are coming into your own as well I hear, academically, personally and as part of a fabulous young couple. This is not only her presentation Elphaba, it is yours as well, and you need to do nothing to make your mark with these people. As soon as you gave Galinda that little nudge forward in the parlor, and kissed her check as you subtly guided her back to her place at the table in the dining room, it was made. Enjoy this time, accept the attention and just be who you know you are. No second-guessing. That is what will truly make this Galinda's time." Byjon said as he patted Elphaba's hand.

" Excuse me Elphaba, my I borrow Byjon before he merges with the group here." Gwenot smiled.

"You my rose do not have to borrow, I am yours." Byjon grinned.

"Excuse us my Emerald Ingenue, go mingle, and shine a little on your own."

"Thank you Byjon." Elphie smiled sincerely.

Elphie decided to go check on Nusee and as she walked to the kitchen she thought about Byjon told her. The genius tailor always seemed to address the appropriate insecurity in the correct manner. She found the kitten asleep in his basket, so she told Cook to send for her if he became distressed again and went back to the music room.

"Gwenot, your daughter is becoming quite a young woman, and not in the curves sense." Byjon chuckled.

"Her bearing, her very presence is elegant. She is you my rose, with bonus wiggles and giggles." Byjon smiled as he walked with Gwenot.

"What a lovely compliment, thank you my friend. Sami and I are exceptionally proud of her, wiggles, giggles and all." Gwenot chuckled.

"And the change in Elphaba since her first visit here over their spring recess, is to say the very least astounding. And that is a drastic understatement." Byjon said.

"Elphaba is indeed a remarkable girl. And I think she is beginning to realize her own self worth. I am very glad that we are able to give her the things she obviously never had growing up." Gwenot said and looked into her friend's eyes.

"Jon, you look tired, and you did not eat much." Gwenot said gently.

"I am fine Gwen, maybe just a little tired, but I feel fine." Byjon said.

"Would you like me to make apologies for you so you can go home and rest."

"And miss seeing your relatives see Galinda and Elphaba dance together for the first time." Byjon said dramatically.

"Whom do you think you are speaking to?" He added with feigned indignity.

"A stubborn man who does not realize when he is overdoing it." Gwenot smiled

"I'll excuse myself after the fist few gawks and a dance or two and will not leave my house until party time on Saturday." Byjon said with one hand raised and one hand over his heart.

"That's better." Gwenot said sternly then put her arms around her oldest friend.

Z

Extra chairs had been brought from the parlor into the music room to accommodate everyone comfortably. Elphie filtered in with the rest of the family chatting amiably with Greda and Robil about her study path. Namom was chatting with Samion about the new piano and Pajul and Jilla went over to the where the victrola and the recording had been set up to look for some upbeat music. When Byjon and Gwenot strolled in everyone settled in the conversation area while still chatting, joining one another's conversations and blending topics. Gwenot knew when Salija and Glinda entered the room by the subtle shift in Elphaba's posture and the glimmer in her eyes.

In an unconscious move, Elphie rose when the men did and as Samion guided his sister to a chair Elphie held out her hand to Glinda and they sat down together on the love seat. Namom watched them, from the time her granddaughter entered the sitting area until she was seated beside Elphaba. In that short time span, even though no words were spoken between them, she got the impression that the girls had just had an entire conversation with no more than a gaze, a smile and Glinda running her thumb on the back of Elphaba's hand.

The conversation resumed focusing on what was going on in the Emerald City. Elphie and Glinda were both delighted to hear that the Ozian National Symphony was doing a fall tour with a stop in Shiz. The conversation stayed on music shifting from concerts, to family member's recitals and then to favorite recordings and dances.

"I found the right music. Pajul and I would love to show you all the new dance we've learned for the Palace dance contest next month." Jilla interjected happily.

"It's a very upbeat and modern. The dance is called the Turkey Trot, it's in the new jazz style of music." Pajul said

"I've heard of this." Byjon said with a broad grin.

"It's considered to be scandalous by the very conservative. How utterly delightful!" He gushed.

"Three girls were fired from Robil's office for doing it on their lunch break because the bosses thought the dance positions were suggestive in nature." Greda said as Jilla and Pajul wen to put on the music.

"They aren't." Jilla commented from the dance floor.

"I can just see the biddy committee trying to get it banned when it makes it's way here." Glinda giggled.

Everyone turned their attention to the dance floor and watched as Jilla and Pajul performed the upbeat and fast paced dance.

"Wow!" Glinda bubbled as she tapped her feet and moved her shoulders along to the music.

"That looks like fun."

"It is quite lively, and those steps are…quite interesting." Namom smiled

"My goodness." Salija commented

"It is slightly ribald."

"Ah my dear lady, the same was said of the tango when it came on the scene." Byjon chuckled.

"Care to join me in some scandalous behavior?" He held his hand out to Salija.

"Oh Elphie, lets try, it looks like so much fun." Glinda bubbled bouncing in her seat.

"Glinda, really. I am not coordinated enough to do that. I'd injure myself, or someone else." Elphie said.

"Nonsense my Emerald Ingenue, if you have survived dancing the tango with Galinda, this should be a piece of cake." Byjon winked.

"Mother!" Gwenot exclaimed when she saw Namom rise from her chair and take Pajul's arm.

"I refuse to let the youngsters have all the fun. Besides a little scandal never hurt anyone." Namom laughed.

"Salija?" Byjon grinned.

"Elphie?" Glinda grinned.

Salija looked over at her niece's obviously reluctant girlfriend.

"I'll give it a try if you will." She smiled.

"Please Elphie." Glinda said.

"Alright, alright." Elphie chuckled after a significant glance from Byjon.

"But I will not be held responsible for any injuries that occur due to my participation."

"Deal and yippee!" Glinda bubbled and leapt off of the couch pulling Elphie with her.

""It's good to know that some things haven't changed." Samion chuckled as he watched Glinda skip whirl and twirl onto the dance floor with a still reluctant Elphie in tow.

"Shall we my darling?" he held his hand out to Gwenot.

"I wouldn't dream of letting my family be unseemly without me." Gwenot grinned.

"Fabulous! Now Greda you can't let your mother sister and niece have all the glory, can you?" Byjon grinned.

"Absolutely not. Besides Jilla and Pajul have shown us this dance." Greda smiled and took her husband's arm.

"Galinda, how marvelous to start your eighteenth birthday festivities with a family scandal!" Byjon said, beside himself with delight he led the march onto the dance floor.

"Let's just hope it's the only one." Samion chuckled.

Z

Jilla and Pajul put the music back on and happily showed everyone the steps. Everyone but Elphie, agreed that the basic sideways hop steps on one foot then another were relatively simple and the rise on the ball of the foot, followed by a drop upon the heel step was not to hard to pick up. The fun came when they started adding flourishes like scissor flicks of the feet and fast trotting actions with abrupt stops.

"Elphie this is great!" Glinda said as she hopped past.

"I can't wait for our first party at Shiz, what a great line dance this will make." She added as she fast trotted back and stopped in front of Elphie.

"Come my pet, trot with me!" Byjon said as he hopped over and took Glinda in his arms.

Salija was with Namom doing very subdued versions of the dance steps, but having a very good time.

"Galinda seems to be enjoying herself immensely." Salija smiled.

"Yes, she does. Unfortunately Elphaba doesn't seem quite as happy." Namom replied as they watched Elphie diligently practicing the steps with Samion and Gwenot.

"It is quite apparent that she is doing this solely to please Galinda." Salija observed.

"And possibly that delightful Byjon." Namom chuckled.

"I believe that I am trotted out, care to join me?" Said nodding towards the sitting area.

"Yes, I would." Salija smiled and offered the Arduenna Family matriarch her arm.

X

Laughing heartily, Byjon and Glinda fast trotted over to where Samion, Gwenot, and Elphie were dancing. Glinda took Elphie's hand and after some gentle nudging hopped away with her to where Jilla and Pajul were rehearsing in earnest.

"Look at us." Byjon said, slightly out of breath.

"Spectacularly dressed and dancing scandalously. I do adore this family." He added with a dramatic wave.

"Byjon, I insist that you stop this." Gwenot said seriously.

"Yes, yes my rose. In spite of what you think, I am aware of my own limitations." Byjon said as he twirled Gwenot out and pulled her back.

"Really now Jon!" Gwenot admonished, but couldn't help but smile.

"I am preparing to leave Gwen. You worry far too much you know."

"Perhaps." Gwenot smiled.

"Old man, I'll inform Hensign that you are readying to leave." Samion said patting Byjon on the shoulder.

"Thank you Samion, I'll say goodbye and will be along." Byjon smiled.

Z

"Gisel, what do you think of Galinda becoming involved with someone of her own gender?" Salija asked after the two matriarchs had spent some time chatting casually about Glinda and watching the dancing on the floor.

"I was concerned, about that and because Elphaba is the Munchkin Heir. I have already had a chance to speak with both of them privately and honestly I think that Elphaba has been very good for our Galinda."

"Samion told me that Elphaba's love and support has helped Galinda grow into the mature young lady we have had with us this evening." Salija said.

"I am inclined to agree with that. The differences in those girls are striking, but so is their devotion to one another. I like her Sali, and I believe that her intentions towards Galinda are truly honorable."

"Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me Gisel. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye on family matters, but I know that you want the same thing for Galinda as I do."

"Someone who adores her for who she is, who will care for her, protect her, respect, honor and challenge her." Namom smiled.

"Yes, and if you think that Elphaba is that someone, I trust that. I think I am looking forward to a chat with her even more." Salija said.

"She is reserved, but direct. We had a good talk. Sali I'd like to bring up an issue that has concerned me."

"Please Gisel, go ahead." Salija said.

"I know that there will be a few members of both of our families that will not be completely tolerant or accepting of Elphaba, or her relationship with Galinda. Either because she is female, a Munchkin or the color of her skin and possibly all three" Namom said.

"I had thought of that as well. Samion has told me that they try and shield her as much as they can when they are in large group social situations."

"Yes Gwenot has mentioned that to me as well. I was hoping that together we could do something similar. Frankly, I do not foresee any problems, but I know at least in my bunch there are a few who, with too much to drink, might feel the need to express themselves." Namom chuckled.

"I have one or two as well, and if you are suggesting that we keep tabs on our more unpredictable family members, I think that is a wise move." Salija smiled.

"I'm glad. For Galinda's sake if nothing else. I think that…"

"Excuse me dear ladies." Byjon said with a dramatic bow.

"I hate to interrupt, but I fear I must take my leave, and did not want to go without bidding the two family matriarchs farewell."

"Will you be attending the festivities on Saturday Byjon?" Namom said.

"I will indeed. I could not miss our Galinda's eighteenth birthday party. And I hope that I can share a proper dance with each of you."

"I look forward to it, as long is does not involve hopping." Salija smiled.

"I do as well." Namom said.

"Until Saturday lovely ladies." Byjon said then kissed each woman's hand.

"He is an intriguing man." Salija said as they watched Byjon go back to the dance floor.

"Do you know how he and your daughter met?"

Namom smiled and the two women started to talk about Byjon.

X

"Aww Byjon do you have to leave now." Glinda pouted.

"I am afraid I must my pet, If I over tire myself your mother's wrath will not be pretty." Byjon smiled.

"I know, I don't want you to have one of your spells. You will be at my party, right?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"I will indeed and am looking forward to a dance with both of you, and to that tango that I know will make this Turkey Trot look like a child's waltz." Byjon grinned, and Glinda giggled while Elphie blushed.

"Let us walk you out." Glinda said.

"No, no my studious starlets, stay and dance. I'll say goodbye to everyone else and your mother will escort me out."

"As you wish Byjon." Glinda said with a little pout, giving the tailor a fierce hug.

Byjon then embraced Elphie.

"Give your family a tiny look at what I saw at the Emerald Café and a little taste of what they are in store for Saturday night. No second guesses." He whispered in her ear.

"What did he say to you Elphie?" Glinda asked as they watched Byjon say goodbye to everyone else.

"I think he wants us to waltz." Elphie smiled.

"Goody!" Glinda wiggled.

X

On the insistence of Greda and Robil, some more traditional music was put on and more traditional dancing started. Elphie was nervous at first, but soon settled down and enjoyed herself. Salija and Namom watched from the sitting area as the two girls glided around the floor, obviously very comfortable in each other's arms, and were impressed. Gwenot returned and soon there were partner switches and lots of laughter. While they were dancing Gwenot reminded the ladies of the visit to the salon the next day with breakfast before. After about half an hour Namom excused herself, and soon after Salija followed suit. Greda and Robil, Gwenot and Samion bid the two younger couples goodnight not long after that, and after a few more modern dances Pajul and Jilla made their way to their room.

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda said as she twirled over to the victrola and put on some more music.

"What a night this has been." She collapsed happily into Elphie's arms then kissed her gently.

"Beyond you imagination?" Elphie grinned

"Completely. Elphie everything was perfect. Drinks in the parlor, dinner and then this. All of us all dressed up, talking and laughing and dancing." Glinda swept Elphie up and they waltzed with true passion around the room.

"Byjon was here, you and Jilla got along and Aunt Sali likes you, I can feel it." She said when they came to a halt.

"Elphie, Oh Elphie! What a memory this will become." Glinda sighed as she twirled under Elphie's arm.

"Allow me to make it even better." Elphie said with a smile.

She went over to the victrola and put on the long version of their waltz.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance Miss Upland." Elphie said with a curtsy.

"The pleasure will be all mine Miss Thropp." Glinda responded with a curtsy and put her self in Elphies arms, intertwining their fingers.

They felt the jolt and the tingles and glided off into a perfect and passionate waltz. When the music came to a halt and they were looking deeply into one another's eyes Elphie started to kiss Glinda gently and slowly. As Glinda responded, and their tongues explored freely, the passion of the waltz reasserted itself and soon they were dancing once again, even though neither one moved.

"Festive Birthday Dinner Night my precious Lyndie." Elphie smiled as she caressed Glinda's face after they parted.

"Thank you Elphie, now would you be so kind as to escort me to my room." Glinda grinned.

"I would love to." Elphie said.

Hand in hand they found Nusee bounding between the library and the parlor and signaled for him to follow them upstairs.

"Let me try to get him to stay in my room and I will be over in a just a minute." Elphie smiled as she scooped up the playful kitten.

"Good night little Nusee." Glinda said as she stroked the tiny ball of fur and Nusee purred in response.

"I'll be with Glinda, but you stay here please." Elphie said as she but the kitten on the sofa.

She quickly changed into her nightdress while Nusee explored around. Then she jiggled her Familiar's favorite toy, a tassel, in front of him and when he was engrossed in attacking it she slipped out of the door, closing it behind her.

She went into Glinda's room and was surprised to see that her love was still dressed standing in front of the mirror.

"Didn't we do this already today." Elphie said as she slipped her arms around Glinda's waist from behind.

"Not like this." Glinda sighed as she snuggled back against Elphie.

"Elphie thank you for tonight, all of it. I still can't process everything it was so wonderful."

"I am so glad that you enjoyed yourself." Elphie said as she ran her finger on Glinda's cheek.

Glinda felt the sensation and saw the movements in the reflection of the mirror. She watched herself reach back and caress Elphie's face.

"You were beautiful tonight my love. Beautiful, poised and confident." Glinda sighed, as the caresses continued.

"In your presence I could be nothing but." Elphie said softly.

"Help me with my necklace and I'll change." Glinda said still facing the mirror.

Elphie traced her finger from Glinda's cheek down to neckline of her dress. She followed it around, until she reached the clasp of the necklace. She placed a gentle kiss on her neck, unhooked the necklace the kissed her neck again.

Glinda shivered slightly as she felt Elphie's soft finger move along her bare skin. Part of her wanted to close her eyes and immerse herself in the incredible feeling, but a bigger part wanted to continue watching the scene unfold as she was experiencing it. Elphie's eyes were alive with love and passion. She saw her head slowly move and felt the soft lips o the back of her neck. The second time she felt a kiss on her neck, she intertwined her fingers with Elphie's and kissed her hand.

Elphie slowly turned Glinda around, placing gentle kisses on the bare part of her shoulders and the upper part of her chest as she went. Glinda let out a soft moan as Elphie's kisses landed on the nape of her neck. In order to give proper attention to the area that made Glinda moan, Elphie slowly leaned Glinda back ever so slightly, one arm around her waist, the other hand supporting her head as she continued to kiss her neck up to her lips. Their lips met and teased for a moment as the looked into each other's eyes. Then they shared a kiss that was worthy of the extraordinary evening that had just passed.


	136. Chapter 136

Glinda awoke with a grin and a sigh. After a long stretch her grin broadened to a full-fledged smile as the events of the previous day reformed in her thoughts.

"I am the luckiest girl in all of Oz!" She laughed as she wriggled out from under her covers and skipped across her floor, out the door and across the hall.

Elphie had been awake for hours, processing the events of the previous day and getting mentally ready for today when a sweet laugh from across the hall broke into her thoughts.

"I'd move if I were you Nuisance." Elphie chuckled to the kitten that was stretched out on the sofa beside her as she braced for an explosion of bubbles.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda chirped as she slid onto the sofa beside Elphie kissed her and got up pulling Elphie with her all in a blur of yellow and blue.

"Dance with me." She giggled twirling Elphie under her arm.

All of this happened to quickly and Elphie lost her balance falling back onto the sofa, taking Glinda with her.

"Good morning my sweet, Did you have a bad night? You seem less perky than usual this morning." Elphie said with a straight face.

"Oh the dreams I had!" Glinda said as they rearranged themselves into a more appropriate position.

"All the family and the dancing, laughing, stories and jokes. And us, dancing and kissing… and mmmmmm how we made love." She added the last part lowering her voice to a sultry whisper, snuggling close to Elphie.

"It seems as though you are going to need a nap to rest up from your night's sleep." Elphie chuckled and blushed.

"Did you sleep well my love?" Glinda asked.

"I slept wonderfully. I even had a dream, not nearly as interesting as yours, but interesting enough." Elphie blushed more.

"Really?" Glinda giggled.

"We were tangoing in the horse meadow. Actually it was a cross between the tango and whatever we were doing last night." Elphie chuckled.

The tangotrot. We'll have to work on that." Glinda laughed and got up from the sofa.

"I know all of this has been a lot for you sweetheart, the new people and the attention." She said as she motioned for Elphie to join her.

"I am not only proud of you, I am more proud than I ever thought I could be to be on your arm. To be your girlfriend." Glinda said.

"Yesterday was a remarkable experience for me in many ways, and slightly daunting as well. I have the feeling the whole weekend will be, but all I need is to remember the look I saw on your face when you came bubbling through my door just now and I can handle anything. " Elphie smiled and gently twirled Glinda.

"The look on Nusee's was pretty good too. I hope he comes down from the bookshelf soon." Glinda laughed as she settled her back against Elphie's front and felt Elphie's arms wrap around her.

"Aunt Sali!" Glinda bubbled as she saw her aunt in the hallway getting ready to knock on the doorframe of her room.

Elphie removed her hands from around Glinda's waist blushing furiously.

"Good morning girls." Salija smiled.

"Morning Auntie."

"Good morning Salija." Elphie said nervously.

"I'm glad you are awake. Since I was coming upstairs I volunteered to see if you were up and tell you that we are leaving in an hour, with or without you. Your mother stressed the last part." Salija smiled.

"We'll be ready. Are you looking forward to some pampering?" Glinda said happily.

"I am very much. I hear we are all using the Gillkin Rose scented oil that you use for manicures Elphaba, and that it is positively decadent." Salija commented.

"It does feel nice." Elphie said shyly.

"Scandalous dancing and decadent scented oil manicures. A visit to Upland Manor is always an adventure." Salija laughed lightly.

"Now you two had better get ready."

"Yes Auntie." Glinda grinned and watched her aunt walk towards her room.

"Okay Elphie, you can breathe now." Glinda chuckled.

"Glinda she must think I'm terrible. We are in our nightclothes, you just barely." Elphie said with distress in her voice.

"We weren't doing anything and we have been seen in our nightclothes together before. It's all right Elphie; I didn't feel anything negative coming from her. So please do not let this throw you." Glinda said as she stroked Elphie's cheek.

"Go get dressed Lyndie, I'm fine." Elphie smiled, realizing that Glinda was right.

"Or actually, pick out my clothes then go get dressed."

"After the spa and before family onslaught we'll have some quiet us time, I promise." Glinda said quietly and gave Elphie a gentle kiss.

X

"This was a lovely idea Gwenot." Namom said as she put a waffle on her plate.

"Eggs or waffles Elphie? Or would you prefer a salad?" Glinda said quietly.

"A buffet containing breakfast items is a very unique idea." Salija said as she took a piece of freshly toasted bread.

"They have been doing this for a while. It is quite popular, and the food is excellent." Gwenot replied.

"Oh look Jilla dear, they have that kind of sausage you like." Greda said as she put some fruit on her plate.

"I know, all of this looks wonderful." Jilla replied as she put a little of a variety of things on her plate.

Soon all seven women were eating and having a lively chat about the family that was due to arrive starting that afternoon. Everyone went back for a little more of their favorites. Feeling Elphie's reluctance to do so herself, Glinda got her some more fried tomatoes from the buffet and poured her some more milk, actions that were noted by both Namom and Salija. All of them enjoyed the meal and the conversation and were looking forward to the pampering to come.

Z

Glinda was bubbly and bouncy on the carriage ride from Lonjum's to Pamil's Salon. With Elphie's tacit approval she told everyone about the pampering that Elphie had arranged for everyone before her reception at Colwen Grounds. Elphie's contribution to the tale was to stress that her assistant had made the arrangements.

"I'm sure that was a nice, relaxing surprise." Namom smiled.

"Oh it was, until I told off Elphie's sister." Glinda giggled.

"Galinda! Please tell me you are kidding." Namom said appalled.

"She is not kidding, and frankly I was surprised that she held out as long as she did. My sister can be rather…" Elphie said.

"Obnoxious." Glinda finished.

"I was going to say self-absorbed, but obnoxious works too." Elphie smiled.

"Hey look, there's Daddy!" Glinda squealed as she stood up in the carriage.

"Hi Daddy! Hi Uncle Robil and Pajul." She waved then fell back into her seat as Jefet turned the corner.

"Galinda, really! Proper young ladies do not yell down the street." Namom said, but couldn't help but smile.

"The men said if we get a girl's day out, they should have a boy's day out." Gwenot said.

"What are they going to do?" Salija asked curiously.

"Aside from making sure that all the arrangements for the Inn and the carriages are in order, I have no idea." Gwenot chuckled.

"I'll bet it involves a trip to the tobacconist." Jilla grinned, knowing her father and uncle.

"Here we are ladies, I'll be back for you at the appointed hour. Jefet said as he carefully helped Namom then everyone else out of the carriage.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Glinda said happily taking Elphie's hand.

"A family spa day." Jilla said as they walked into the shop.

"I remember the one before my wedding."

"Me too. You wanted to soak you hands in champagne before your manicure." Glinda giggled.

"That was interesting." Greda said.

"I know we…"

"Oh great Oz!" A young voice interrupted Jilla.

"Loki look, it's her, in here!" A girl said pointing to Elphaba.

"Welcome Your Excellency!" Another girl said excitedly as she curtsied in front of Elphie.

Elphie sighed inwardly and put on her Colwen Grounds face.

"Please call me Elphaba or at least Miss Thropp." Elphie said knowing the former would never happen.

"I am just a student on break from her studies."

"As you wish Your Excellency." Loki said with awe in her voice.

"See Aunt Pamil, she's here, I told you." The younger girl said as she came out with the salon owner.

"Hello Gwenot, hello everyone. And Miss Thropp welcome back." Pamil said

"These are my nieces. Loki and Gosi, from Munchkinland. They are doing an apprenticeship with me. I am afraid they are a little excited about meeting our Heir Apparent in person." Pamil said apologetically.

"Loki and Gosi, it is a pleasure to meet you." Elphie said diplomatically extending her hand to each girl.

"Oh no Your Excellency…I mean Miss Thropp…" Loki started.

"The pleasure is all ours." Gosi finished.

"I hope that you two will be attending to my manicure. As a fellow student, I know how important hands on learning is." Elphie smiled.

"Oh my… I …we, I mean." The girls stuttered together.

"My nieces would be delighted to attend to you Miss Thropp, and I assure you they will have settled down." Pamil chuckled.

"Believe me I understand about getting excited at doing something that you love to do." Elphie smiled.

"She gets like that when she does an experiment in her lab." Glinda interjected, knowing that Elphie was quickly approaching her limit.

"Lets go change and let them get set up." Gwenot said following Glinda's cue.

Jilla had already witnessed how Elphie was deferred to by a citizen of Munchkinland, but Namom, Greda and Salija were all a little stunned by the formality, and Elphaba's instantaneous and complete change of demeanor.

Gwenot indicated that Elphie and Glinda should go into a changing room, because she knew that Elphie was somewhat taxed.

"Ladies, I apologize for not warning you about what happens when Elphaba is confronted by a Munchkin. It hasn't been an issue here in Frottica since her first visit." Gwenot said as she gathered her family in a private space near the changing rooms.

"The Munchkins that reside here are accustomed to her presence now and no longer defer to her in such a manner, although she is treated with great respect, or I should say her title is." Gwenot said.

"She dealt with that very diplomatically." Namom said.

"It seems very natural to her." Salija added.

"From what I understand, it is all affected, both speech and mannerisms. She and Galinda have told me at different times that she neither likes nor wants that sort of attention. It makes her very uncomfortable and it is very taxing for her. She does it solely to keep up appearances for her sister's sake. It is extremely complicated. Mother, I know you and Greda got a sense of what she was feeling." Gwenot tried to explain.

"Actually, I sensed very little from her at all." Namom said.

"But I will take your word for it."

"As will I, but I hope to get an explanation." Salija said with interest, not malice.

"I apologize Salija, there just hasn't been time yet, but you will be filled in, I promise." Gwenot said.

"Now we should change too. And please, do not make a fuss about this. It will distress Elphaba and make Galinda very unhappy." Gwenot cautioned.

The women nodded in agreement and headed into dressing rooms. Greda, Jilla and Gwenot went into one. Salija into another and since the only other one was occupied with supplies, Namom decided to join her granddaughter and her girlfriend.

X

"Elphie as always, you were spectacular. You handled those girls with grace and respect." Glinda said as she stroked Elphie's cheek after holding her for a brief time.

"I hate that. I truly do. They acted like I was famous or something." Elphie sighed.

"You are in a way Elphie. They were simply excited at seeing their Heir, you know that." Glinda soothed.

"I just thought that it was a non-issue here now." Elphie sighed.

"They are visiting, and young. And they are going to have some excellent stories to tell when they go back." Glinda said.

"Oh I know. Good impression, will benefit Nessa, facilitate her acceptance as Eminent Thropp. I know the drill." Elphie said a little bitterly.

"I'll tell Momsie that we do not wish to stay." Glinda said sincerely.

"I do not want you to be stressed or unhappy."

"No, no Lyndie. That is unnecessary. I'm sorry. This makes me crazy. You know that. I will settle down. I just hope they do." Elphie smiled pointing to the door of the dressing room.

"I am proud of you my love. You will be fine with them and they will be thrilled. Just do not let it cost you so much." Glinda said then placed a gentle kiss on Elphie's lips and started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Let's change."

As Glinda was removing her blouse and Elphie was unbuttoning the rest of hers there was a light tap on the door.

"Do you mind if I join you in here?" Namom asked as she came in.

"Sure Namom, join the fun!" Glinda said happily as she gazed at Elphie and gave her a calm and reassuring smile.

Elphie stood there with her blouse half off, blushing furiously and looking lost and embarrassed.

"Thank you girls. There were three in one, supplies in the other, and I thought that barging in on Salija would be inappropriate." Namom said as she put down her purse and started to remove her top.

"No problem Namom. What color would you like? Here is your white one Elphie." Glinda smiled.

"Blue I think. Elphaba, it has been suggested that I try some of the facial mask that was blended for you." Namom said as she casually put on the half robe that Glinda handed her.

Glinda gave Elphie's hand a discreet pat to reassure her this was a normal family thing, then put on her own pink robe.

"I heard that Pamil was using it for customers with sensitive skin, or some of her older customers. Oh, I apologize." Elphie said embarrassed.

"Oh my dear, It is no secret that I am old, but keep it under wraps that I have sensitive skin." Namom chuckled and Glinda laughed out loud.

"Tie my robe for me please Galinda. What is this mask made of Elphaba?" She asked as Glinda tied her robe then went to tie Elphie's.

"It is a mixture of specific oils, and plant extracts, including Gillkin rose petals. It contains no water or other water type liquids." Elphie said relaxing just a little.

"It sounds absolutely wonderful, I can hardly wait." Namom said.

"Proper young ladies do not dawdle, so hurry along now girls." She smiled as she left the room.

"It's okay Elphie, it is." Glinda said trying to stop Elphie's emotions from getting so stirred up she would lose control of them.

"Our family does this sort of thing all the time, it's common." Glinda soothed.

"I know, it is alright. I'm trying to look on it as a compliment. If she wasn't comfortable with me she would not have come in here with us." Elphie smiled tentatively.

Glinda chuckled as she looked at Elphie with pure adoration in her eyes. Considering the things Elphie could have thought, and actually still might think, this was good.

"I love you my Elphie. You are my joy and my light." Glinda said and kissed Elphie lightly.

"Come my love, let's go get pampered." Glinda bounced and took Elphie's hand then let it go.

"I forgot Elphie, but I'll try and refrain in front of the Munchkin girls." Glinda said with a grin.

"Lyndie I…"

"No Elphie I understand, I really do. Pamil, Hanter and the others are different; they live here now and have been exposed to your non Heir Apparent persona and our relationship gradually. These girls will be going back wanting stories to tell. I understand and would have it no other way." Glinda said.

"I love you so much." Elphie smiled.

"Girls, is everything alright?" Gwenot said outside of the door.

"I apologize Gwenot." Elphie said sheepishly after Glinda opened the door.

"I'm sorry too Momsie. And everything is fine." Glinda said.

"Good. Greda, Jilla and Salija are getting facials while you two; Mother and me are getting manicures. Then we will switch." Gwenot said.

"You handled yourself beautifully Elphaba." Gwenot said quietly wanted the girl to know she understood.

"Thank you Gwenot." Elphie responded as they walked into the main salon.

Z

As Elphie walked with Gwenot she put herself back into the frame of mind to play the part of the dutiful Heir Apparent.

"Doesn't this oil feel wonderful Namom?" Glinda said wiggling her fingers in her bowl of warm scented oil.

"It certainly does. You are on to something here Elphaba." Namom smiled.

"Is the oil's temperature to your liking, Your Excellency…I mean Miss Thropp." Loki asked.

"It is perfect thank you." Elphie said with a smile.

"How long have your nieces been apprenticing with you Pamil?" Gwenot asked.

"For a few months now, they will be here for one more month then they go home, then they will return for a full six months." Pamil answered as she slowly and deftly worked on one of Gwenot's hands.

"What part of Munchkinland are you from?" Elphie asked politely.

"Broad Slope Town, Miss Thropp." Gosi answered.

"We hope to have our own salon in Center Munch someday." Loki added.

"A very worthwhile goal." Elphie said and the girls beamed.

The girls had settled down considerably and were taking respectful care of Elphie. Glinda was pleased that Elphie was taking all of this in stride and not becoming distressed at the attention and touching.

"Do you like Frottica girls?" Glinda asked as a woman named Holia started to clip and file her nails.

"We do." Loki said.

"There is so much more to do here." Gosi smiled.

"Oh but we like Munchkinland just as much Miss Thropp." She added quickly.

"I think there is much more to do here too." Elphie chuckled lightly trying not to flinch as Loki gently tended to her fingernails.

There was lighthearted chitchat about the goings on in Frottica while the manicures and facials were finishing up. The talk of the weekend was of course the influx of Arduennas and Uplands for Glinda's party. Pamil had briefed her nieces well on how to do Elphie's manicure, so there was no hand or finger massaging and the only polish option presented to her was clear.

"Your Excellency, we have some special nail strengthening polish that might be beneficial for you, it is clear. Would you care to try it?" Loki asked showing Elphie a bottle of polish.

"I rely on your expertise Loki. Do what you think best." Elphie said and only Glinda knew what those polite words covered.

"Galinda your mother tells me that there is a fine salon in Shiz that you frequent on occasion." Namom said as she looked at her freshly manicured nails.

"I do go when time permits. One day I may even convince Elphie to go with me." Glinda chuckled.

"When time and inclination coincide, I will accompany you to the salon." Elphie smiled.

"That's very good because proper young ladies…"

"Must not have ragged fingernails." Jilla laughed after her mask was removed.

"Proper young ladies do not interrupt." Glinda giggled.

"And proper young ladies do not tell other proper young ladies what to do." Jilla laughed.

"Girls please!" Namom scolded gently.

"Is your manicure acceptable Miss Thropp?" Gosi asked hopefully.

"I do not believe my nails have ever looked better." Elphie smiled.

"They do look grand Elphie." Glinda grinned taking Elphie's hands in hers and using the opportunity for some discreet soothing.

"And that oil does wonders for your sensitive skin." Glinda grinned at Elphie as she caressed the backs of her hands with her thumbs.

"I think it does wonders for everyone's." Elphie smiled and took her hands back, but Glinda could feel her gratitude and feel her relax a little.

"She is very good at that, isn't she?" Namom said quietly to Gwenot.

"Where Elphaba is concerned she can figure out how to do anything at all." Gwenot said with a hint of pride.

The facial group admired the nails of the manicure group as they all stretched and changed places. Loki, who was older and who had more training in facials did Elphie's, Pamil did Namom and Gwenot and Glinda asked Gosi to do hers, because she could feel her disappointment. Elphie was glad that the mask made it difficult to talk and that she was encouraged to close her eyes. She had only had one other facial and Glinda was sitting beside her, holding her hand. This time she simply focused on the conversation that Greda, Salija and Jilla were having and chuckled to herself every time Glinda tried to respond, then was very gently reprimanded by the young girl trying to do her facial.

"That was absolutely marvelous." Namom said when her facial mask was removed.

"You must give me that oil based formula."

"I'll have Mr. Zedert, our apothecary, mix some for you to take and copy down the ingredients." Pamil said.

"I'd be happy to mix some for you whenever you'd like Namom." Elphie said shyly and Glinda thought that she would explode from utter delight.

"I'll remember that Elphaba, thank you." Namom said.

"Just as soft as your hands." Glinda smiled giving Elphie's cheek a quick, discreet stroke as they prepared to go change.

"Namom where are you going?" Glinda asked when her grandmother gathered her things from their dressing room.

"Salija and I are going to compare notes on our facials while we change." Namom said with smile and left the two girls alone.

"They are going to do what?" A confused Elphie said.

"She is giving us some privacy my love." Glinda chuckled and pulled Elphie into a hug.

"When we get home we will take a walk okay."

"I'd like that, but I am fine."

"You are fine enough, but I want you be fine period." Glinda smiled and gave Elphie a gentle kiss then untied her robe.

"Thank you Namom." Glinda said pulling her grandmother off to the side after they exited the dressing rooms.

"And don't say for what because you know perfectly well."

"Don't be fresh Galinda and your welcome. I assumed if you went to such lengths to provide your young lady with a little comfort, she must have needed it or you needed to provide it." Namom smiled.

"I thought I was being discreet." Glinda said unhappily.

"You were my dear, remarkably so. But I am your grandmother." Namom said kindly.

"Not to mention the most powerful intuit in all of Oz." Glinda grinned.

"There is that. And I thought I told you not to be fresh." Namom said and gave her granddaughter a big hug.

"Oh no." Glinda chuckled when she saw what was unfolding in the main salon.

"Your Excellency, may we have…I mean could you please…"Gosi stammered.

"What my sister means is Your Excellency, would you please give us your autograph before you go?" Loki said.

"My autograph?" Elphie said perplexed.

"Yes for our books. We have some well known people in here, but none as well known as you Your Excellency."

Elphie looked around for Glinda and saw her walking in with her grandmother. Elphie caught her gaze for a brief moment and Glinda gave her a slight nod.

"I would be happy to sign your books." Elphie said with a smile.

"Does this sort of thing happen to her frequently?" Salija asked quietly.

"I am reasonably sure it has never happened to her at all. And that she is extremely uncomfortable with it." Gwenot replied.

"She certainly masks it well." Salija said.

"Unfortunately." Gwenot agreed.

The girls admired the newest addition to their collection and proudly showed it to their aunt.

"Thank you Miss Thropp that was very generous of you." Pamil smiled.

"It was a small thing. And Loki, Gosi, You work and study hard and when you have that shop in Center Munch, I will come in for a manicure and facial. You did an excellent job today, I felt very pampered." Elphie said with a smile.

"Yes Your Excellency, we will study hard." The girls said in unison.

Everyone said goodbye and thank you and finally Elphie was out of the shop and in the carriage where everyone noticed the marked change in her disposition.

X

Why don't we all go and freshen up and relax until the first wave of family comes." Gwenot said sensing Elphie needed some alone time.

"I'll have Cook put out drinks and snacks in the parlor for anyone who wants to convene there."

"How long do we have Momsie?" Glinda asked still holding the green hand that she had clasped the second they were in the carriage.

"Two hours give or take. Please let someone know if you leave the house." Gwenot smiled.

"We will momsie." Glinda smiled.

"Can we escort you upstairs Namom?" Glinda asked.

"I think I'll get something to drink first." Namom replied.

"But thank you."

Glinda nodded and Elphie smiled slightly and the turned to walk upstairs, followed by Nusee who came bounding out of the library.

"Do you understand what happened in the salon Gwenot?" Namom asked after Jilla went in search of Pajul.

"I only know that Elphaba's life as the Thropp Third Descending is more complicated than we can ever imagine. And her feelings about it even more so." Gwenot replied.

"Let me go arrange for us some drinks. And check on things."

"I'll assist you Gwen. Would you like me to escort you upstairs first Mother?" Greda asked.

"I'm going upstairs. I'd be happy to escort you Gisel." Salija said.

"Well that settles that." Namom smiled and accepted Salija's arm with a smile.

Z

"Lyndie would you mind if we just stayed here until we are summoned." Elphie asked tiredly.

"Certainly Elphie, let's just sit here on the sofa." Glinda said and guided Elphie down then put herself into her love's arms.

"You did a ver…"

"Please don't my sweet. Don't say I did brilliantly or I was the perfect Heir. Please, I can't take it. That was just too much. Why my autograph?" Elphie sighed.

Glinda knew from past experience that Elphie wasn't searching for an answer, she was simply thinking out loud. So Glinda leaned up kissed Elphie gently then snuggled close and played with her love's fingers. For over an hour they sat quietly together. Nusee must have sensed that something was wrong with his witch because he paced around the back and the arm of the sofa until Elphie pet him reassuringly.

"Lyndie, I apologize for speaking harshly to you." Elphie said at last.

"You were not harsh Elphie, did you get all of it put away?" Glinda asked as she repositioned herself.

"I did, and I've been thinking about your family." Elphie smiled.

"Oh really?" Glinda grinned.

"I came to the conclusion that no matter what happens tonight or tomorrow, It can not possibly be as disturbing to me as two teenage Munchkin girls asking for my autograph." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda laughed out loud and threw her arms around Elphie kissing her with unabashed adoration.

"Are you sure that you are all right Elphie?" Glinda said after several very enthusiastic kisses.

"Lyndie, I want you to listen to me." Elphie said seriously, removing Glinda's arms from around her neck and holding them in hers.

"What I want more than anything right now is for you to have a wonderful birthday and enjoy your time with your family. We have discussed this already."

"I know we have Elphie and I am enjoying myself. It's not even my birthday yet and its been perfect. But you need to understand that this is as special for me as it is, not because of the family reunion, formal dinner or spa pampering. It is because you are here sharing it all with me. And the fact that you are trying so hard to put aside your nature and go with whatever happens is the best gift you could ever give me." Glinda said seriously.

"Does this mean I can return what I got for you?" Elphie said with a mischievous grin.

"Don't you even think about it Miss Thropp. In fact…if you want to give it to me early, I wouldn't complain." Glinda said with a hopeful gleam in her eye.

"I actually considered it." Elphie grinned.

"But decided against it."

"A mean green thing, that's what you are!" Glinda huffed playfully.

"I may refrain from the meanness for your actual birthday, but that is tomorrow. For now, you'll just have to live with it." Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda.

"Forever and happily." Glinda giggled.

"Want to make out before the onslaught?"

"Don't we need to change?" Elphie chuckled.

"Yes, but if we make out now, it is less likely that we will be interrupted by someone coming to fetch us."

"Good point." Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda's cheek then brushed their lips together.

The next fifteen minutes was devoted to slow kisses and gentle caresses that centered Glinda and reassured Elphie. Before Elphie left to go to her room and change she doubled back and put herself in Glinda's arms to be held.

"Maybe I am more nervous that I thought I was." She said.

"But now, I'm ready."

"Maybe emotionally, but definitely not dress wise." Glinda grinned.

"Good thing you do not have to choose. I will be both in short order." Elphie chuckled and went to her room.

Z

"Yes?" Elphie said in response to a knock on her door.

"May I come in?" Gwenot asked.

"Certainly Gwenot." Elphie said as she finished tightening her ponytail.

"You look very nice darling."

"Thank you. I like this outfit. It is the one that convinced Glinda that us shopping for clothes together was a very bad idea." Elphie chuckled and so did Gwenot.

"I just wanted to make sure that you are all right. The first wave of the family is gathering downstairs as we speak."

"I am just fine Gwenot." Elphie smiled.

"And I am ready to meet the people Glinda loves."

"Good. I did want to suggest that Nusee might be happier if he stayed in here. The kitchen will be chaotic and there will be quite a few magical people roaming around down stairs." Gwenot said.

"I thought about that for tomorrow night, but not for tonight. That's a good point. I'll see what I can do. Not that I know how I've done anything I've done with him so far." Elphie chuckled.

"Well good luck darling. I'll go tell Glinda that her father says the circus is in town." Gwenot laughed.

"Then send her over. You can come down whenever you are ready."

"Thank you Gwenot, for everything." Elphie said and hugged the older woman.

"You are welcome darling. Now have a heart to heart with the kitten who is trying to climb up your drapes." Gwenot smiled.

"How he is still alive is beyond me." Elphie laughed and went to retrieve her Familiar.

Z

"Nuisance." Elphie said as she reached up and plucked the kitten from the drapes.

"First of all, no more scaling the draperies." She said firmly but smiled when the tiny cat batted at her nose.

"I have no idea how we are communicating, but apparently we are, so I need you to take heed." Elphie said sitting on the sofa and putting the kitten on the back.

He sat down and looked intently at Elphie blinking and purring.

"There will be a lot of people here tonight and tomorrow because of Glinda's birthday, and some of them will be magical." Elphie was intrigued when the kitten's ears moved forward and his posture shifted.

"But you do not have to worry, they are Glinda's family. They might not all like me, but even I know that none of them will harm me. You are young and very tiny, I don't want you to be frightened by all the new people or hurt yourself with all that dancing around you do to protect me. I appreciate it but it is unnecessary tonight." Elphie felt silly talking to the cat like this, but he did seem to be paying attention.

"Gwenot suggested it might be a good idea for you to stay in here. I agree that you would be better off not going downstairs, but I do not wish to confine you in here, so I proffer a deal. If you will stay upstairs, away from the mob, I will try and come up at least once so you can see that I am well. And I'll make sure that you get your dinner, is this acceptable?" Elphie said.

Nusee hopped onto Elphie's shoulder, nuzzled her cheek then went after her ponytail.

"I'll take that as assent." Elphie smiled and saw Glinda standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you are going to be a terrific mother someday." Glinda chuckled and sat beside Elphie.

"She's right you know Nusee." Glinda said removing the kitten from Elphie's shoulder.

"Downstairs will be no place for a little thing like you. Someone may step on you." Glinda chuckled.

Nusee mistook Glinda's earrings for tassels and attacked them as only a playful kitten could. Elphie came to her rescue by dangling a toy to lure him away.

"And just for the record, talking to a cat who attached himself to me for magical reasons has nothing to do with my ability to raise a child. And frankly trying to process that may just send me into shock." Elphie smiled as she absently played with the kitten.

"Alright, alright my love. I apologize. I'll set this aside for another time." Glinda grinned.

"Jilla came to tell me that some of the cousins were looking for me. Ready to go face the mob?"

"Shell wanted to run away and join the circus when he was little. It never occurred to me that I would be the one to actually do it." Elphie laughed.

"Elphaba Thropp, you made a funny." Glinda laughed heartily and gave Elphie a firm kiss.

"I was being serious." Elphie said with a twinkle in her eye.

"And that my love." Glinda started as she gave Elphie a gentle kiss.

"Is when." She said kissing her again while standing up and pulling her along.

"Your true sense of humor truly shines through." Glinda grinned broadly and gave Elphie a playful kiss.

"Then let's go add my comic genius and your amazing sparkle to the troupe."

"And Nusee can be the acrobat." Glinda giggled as she pointed to the kitten who was flipping around on the floor, playing with an empty thread spool.


	137. Chapter 137

"Galinda!"

Elphie heard an excited voice coming from the bottom of the stairs, saw three people waving excitedly and felt Glinda squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"Lecix! Mydrea!" Glinda squealed and ran down the stairs after letting go of Elphie's hand.

"Hey everyone Galinda has decided to grace us with her presence." One of the women laughed.

Elphie slowly descended the stairs observing the girl she adored being enthusiastically greeted by some of her relatives. She was full of giggles, wiggles and excitement.

"And this must be the girlfriend we've been hearing about." Elphie heard as she neared the bottom.

Glinda turned around and looked at Elphie beaming with pride and affection.

"Yep. This is her." Glinda bubbled holding out her hand to Elphie.

"This is my girlfriend Elphaba Thropp." Glinda said as Elphie joined her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Elphie this is Lecix, Mydrea, and Paua." Glinda grinned indicating each woman as she named them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Elphie smiled.

"Oh the pleasure is all ours Elphaba." Lecix smiled in return.

"Are your handsome husbands here too?" Glinda asked.

"They are in the library with Mom, Dad and Uncle Bomir and Aunt Likoa. The kids went outside to play." Mydrea said.

"Come on everyone is anxious to see you Galinda and to meet you Elphaba." Paua said.

Glinda bounced her way to the library, gently caressing Elphie's hand as they went.

Elphie hung back a step or two as Glinda gave and received hugs from Aunts, Uncles and more cousins.

"Elphaba." Salija said breaking away from the group.

"This is my husband, Norin. Norin this is Elphaba Thropp."

"It is very nice to meet you Norin." Elphaba said as she took his hand.

"You as well Elphaba." Norin smiled warmly.

"Let's see if I can help make this easier." Salija smiled seeing the girl's confused expression.

"The older man and woman beside Galinda are my brother Bomir and his wife Likoa. Lecix and the girl by the desk, Bitra are their daughters. Their husbands took the carriages back to the Inn. They also have two boys, who are unable to come until tomorrow. Mydrea and her husband, Nief and Paua and her husband, Kecin are ours. Our son and his wife are around here somewhere." Salija said as she pointed out the various people.

"Thank you Salija, that does help." Elphie said gratefully.

"Good. May I introduce you?" Salija asked and Elphie nodded shyly.

"Everyone, this is Elphaba, Galinda's girlfriend." Salija said and Glinda went over to stand by her.

"There will be plenty of time to say hello and get to know her, so don't overwhelm her all at once." She added with a small chuckle.

Salija went around with Glinda and Elphie to give everyone a chance to more formally meet Elphie without ganging up on her. After meeting everyone in the room, there was casual chitchat about the rest of the cousins and great Aunt and Uncles who would be arriving later, until Samion came in.

"Galindadoodle, your mother sent me to tell you that her brothers have arrived. They are in the solarium with your grandmother." Samion said quietly to his daughter.

"Excuse us everyone Momsie wants us in the solarium. We'll see you a little later." Glinda grinned and left with Elphie leaving her father to greet his nieces and nephews.

"So far so good sweetheart?" Glinda chuckled.

"I suppose so, but I'm confused. I thought you were the baby of the family. All of your cousins in there seemed to have children." Elphie said.

"Oh I am the baby of my group." Glinda stopped and looked at Elphie and saw that she was confused.

"Remember on the big family tree, Momsie, Greda and their brothers, Popsicle, Salija and their brother and sister were all on one line. Different families, but same group."

"Yes." Elphie said.

"Greda is the baby on Mommy's side and Alika is the baby on Daddy's. Well on the line below that are all the children that those people had. I just happen to be the baby for both sides." Glinda said proudly.

"I see." Elphie nodded.

"So the offspring of your cousins are a different grouping."

"Yep, family tree wise anyway. I'm sure there is a more technical way to explain it, but this works for me." Glinda grinned.

"Then it works for me too." Elphie smiled.

"And now the baby is wanted in the solarium." Glinda said happily.

"The baby is just plain wanted." Elphie said softly.

"Awww Elphie." Glinda sighed and gave Elphie a quick kiss.

"Ready for round two?" She giggled.

X

"Ah Galinda darling, there you are." Gwenot said as her daughter and Elphie walked into the solarium hand in hand.

"Hi Everyone!" Glinda bubbled.

"My family, I would like to present our Galinda's young lady, Miss Elphaba Thropp. You will all get to meet and greet her in due course." Namom said motioning for Glinda and Elphie to join her.

Glinda happily accepted hugs and kisses from her Aunts and Uncles as Elphie stood with Namom.

"Elphaba, it is a pleasure to meet you." A man said as he reached for Elphie's hand.

"I am Gwenot's big brother Geoit and this is my wife, Caredi."

"It's very nice to meet you Elphaba." Caredi smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Elphie said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"This is my other son, Giloq and his wife Buric." Namom said.

"A pleasure Elphaba." Giloq smiled warmly.

"For me as well." Elphie responded.

"Galinda why don't you go and introduce Elphaba to your cousins." Namom smiled.

"Alright Namom." Glinda said and took Elphie's hand.

"Elphie, Uncle Geoit is very outgoing, with everyone." Glinda said quietly as they made their way to the terrace.

"It's all right Lyndie, really. And you are not supposed to be focusing on me remember." Elphie said.

"I can't help it." Glinda grinned and shrugged as they went out the door.

Z

"Mother." Geoit said after the girls were out of earshot.

"Galinda's friend is very green."

"You were informed of that Geoit." Namom said evenly.

"I know, but I didn't expect that. I mean her being involved with another girl is unusual enough, but a green skinned girl? You are alright with this?" Geoit said with a hint of disdain.

"Yes Geoit, I like Elphaba and I believe that she is a very good match for Galinda. Gwenot and Samion have given their blessing as well. I want you all to listen to me. Whatever your personal feelings towards Elphaba or her relationship with your niece are, I strongly suggest that you keep them to yourselves this weekend. This is Galinda's celebration and she deserves to be supported by her family. Am I clear?" Namom said, speaking to all four, but focusing on her oldest.

"Yes ma'am." Geoit said and everyone nodded and echoed his response.

"Thank you." Namom smiled.

"I am going to see if Bekit and Dasoa have made it here yet, if you will excuse me." She said and Giloq helped her from her chair.

"She has always had a soft spot for Galinda." Geoit said as he watched his mother walk out of the solarium.

"We all have a soft spot for Galinda Geoit." Giloq chuckled.

"Dear, even I know that Gwen would never have allowed the relationship to continue if anything was even slightly amiss." Caredi said.

"She always has been rather liberal in her thinking, I mean she does have that odd duck tailor for a best friend." Geoit said.

"Just give the girl a chance Geo." Giloq said.

"Oh I'm planning on it. If for no other reason than Galinda did look very happy." Geoit said.

"But you don't have a soft spot for her." Buric laughed.

X

"Okay, now that you've met everyone, are you ready to play match the spouses, Elphaba?" Pajul chuckled.

"Match the spouses?" Elphie asked.

"It's like an initiation ritual into the Arduenna cousins club." Pajul smiled.

"It was funny when Pajul did it." Jilla chuckled.

"I forgot all about that. He only got one match correct." Glinda giggled.

"But in his defense, he met us all at Namom's birthday party and we were all a little tipsy." Voril laughed.

"Well the least I can do is try it sober." Elphie smiled at Glinda who wiggled with delight at Elphie's willingness to play along.

Glinda got ready to physically match the spouses, knowing Elphie would have no trouble doing this at all.

"Okay, Kiuy with Wolte, Chiwa with Yosib, Voril with Frokz, Javie with Matith, Benim with Tinoa and Leoil with Terusa." Elphie said as Glinda put the matches together.

"How did you do that so quickly?" Pajul said with a chuckle.

"Panic." Elphie replied with a smile.

"Elphaba, that was impressive." Kiuy said.

"That's my genius." Glinda laughed.

Great Aunts and Uncles arrived from the Inn and children started running in and out of the house. Glinda happily and proudly introduced Elphie to everyone and reveled in being the center of attention. For a time the separate families visited among themselves and Glinda was called here and there to greet an aunt or cousin that just arrived and to introduce Elphie. Even though Elphie was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the attention she was receiving, she was enjoying watching Glinda interact with the wide variety of ages and diverse personalities that made up her family.

Eventually the families started to mingle, greeting people they may have not seen for years like they were old friends. It didn't take long for small groups to form and stake out a space where they could sit and catch up.

The girls went to the parlor; men who wanted to smoke cigars were relegated to the farthest end of the terrace away from the parlor. The oldest of the groups settled into the solarium and Gwenot, Samion and their brothers, sisters and their spouses chatted in the library. Glinda happily went from place to place to answer questions or just to visit and Elphie went with her, except into the smoker's realm. She answered questions that were posed to her, but was mostly quiet; observing what was going on as she followed her extra bubbly girlfriend around.

Hensign and Trezia milled about serving hors d'oeuvre_s_ and drinks and people left the groups they were with and met up with others for chats. Children moved seamlessly between parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles. It was fluid and dynamic, noisy and lively. Elphie was beginning to see some of the things that she had been told about various members of the family. It was becoming clear who really enjoyed one another's company and who didn't really get along. Elphie was also beginning to see the telltale signs that Glinda was starting losing control of her ability to block and filter the emotions of this large group. So when Gwenot announced that dinner would be in half an hour, Elphie took advantage of the situation.

"Lyndie, I think you should take a little break." Elphie said quietly as they left the music room.

"Are you alright Elphie? Are you over whelmed?"

"Yes and a little. But I'm concerned about you. You are getting the look on you face, and that tone in your voice that usually indicates you are having trouble blocking emotions." Elphie said.

"Maybe a little, but it will be okay." Glinda replied.

"My sweet, no one will fault you for taking a few minutes to center yourself and clear your mind." Elphie said gently.

"Maybe you are right Elphie, but I'm having so much fun." Glinda pouted.

"I know my precious, but the fun will still be here in fifteen minutes or so. Now, why don't you go on up to your room and I'll tell your mother what is going on and get some food for Nuisance." Elphie smiled.

"Okay Elphie." Glinda said unhappily.

"Lyndie listen to me. If it were me who needed to get away for a bit for some alone time you wouldn't think a thing about leaving everyone here to accompany me. You should think nothing about doing for yourself as well." Elphie said and kissed Glinda's forehead.

"Of course, you are right Elphie. I'll go." Glinda smiled.

"That's my girl. I'll be up in just a minute." Elphie smiled.

Elphie walked Glinda to the stairs where they saw Jilla and explained what was going on. Jilla promised to tell the family in the parlor and the library and told Glinda she was glad that she was proud of her for looking out for herself, which made Glinda feel better. Elphie sent her love up the stairs with a gentle kiss and a promise to be there in a minute or two then went to locate Gwenot. Elphie spoke briefly with Gwenot, then went into the kitchen where a different kind of chaos was playing out.

"Who are you? Leave immediately!" A man spat contemptuously at Elphie as she came into the kitchen

"Who do you think you are, ordering people out of my kitchen." Cook shot at the man.

"Miss Elphaba, I apologize for this ill-mannered caterer." Cook said sincerely placing an emphasis on the word caterer, who huffed and went into the pantry.

"I do not wish to intrude Cook, I can return." Elphie said.

"Nonsense child, now what is it you need."

"I want to take Nuisance his dinner. He is staying upstairs away from the family tonight."

"That is a good idea and if you wait just a moment I'll get the little cutie his food." Cook smiled and went to the icebox.

As cook worked Elphie observed the hustle and bustle in the normally calm kitchen. Boys in uniforms were taking platters of food out to the formal dining room and Trezia and Sargy were organizing plates and place settings.

"Excuse me Sargy, Trezia I do not want to bother you." Elphie said to the two girls.

"No bother at all Miss, do you require something." Sargy smiled.

""I was just wondering, if you see Nuisance acting stranger than usual, or coming downstairs, would you please tell me. He is eating upstairs, away from the family and he usually needs to…well go outside afterward." Elphie blushed slightly.

"We would be glad to keep an eye out for him. Sargy smiled.

"He is very cute." Trezia ventured shyly.

"Here you go Miss Elphaba." Cook said handing Elphaba a small tray with a plate of kitten food and a shallow bowl of water.

"I'll take that up for you." Sargy said reaching for the tray.

"Oh thank you Sargy, but I need to go and check on him anyway." Elphie said.

"As you wish Miss." Sargy smiled.

Elphie took the tray and gratefully left the chaotic kitchen.

"Animal food in the icebox, obviously diseased people allowed to roam freely in the kitchen. I can not function like this." The caterer said angrily.

"And just who are you calling diseased?" Cook demanded furiously.

"What else would account for that horrible green on that girl." The man snapped.

"Out! This instant, out of my kitchen now." Cook shouted.

"Fine with me!" The caterer said.

"Oh no not again." Trezia sighed.

"I'll go get Mr. Samion." Sargy said and hurried off.

X

Nuisance was sleeping, curled up on the pillow on the bed, so Elphie set the tray down and went across the hall. She stood for a moment looking at her beautiful girlfriend. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, eyes closed and a peaceful look on her face. Elphie felt her heart skip a beat when after a minute, sparkling blue eyes met hers.

"How long have you been standing there?" Glinda giggled.

"Not as long as you were earlier." Elphie chuckled as she walked into the room.

"I'm sorry I put up a fuss earlier." Glinda said as Elphie sat down behind her.

"I needed to do this." She added as Elphie put her arms around Glinda's waist.

Glinda sighed with contentment and leaned back against her love.

For a few precious minutes there were no cousins, uncles or aunts. Elphie breathed in the scent of Glinda's shampoo and cleared her own mind as traced her fingers lightly up and down Glinda's bare arm.

"Are you more in control now?" Elphie said.

"Empathicly yes. But being here alone with you like this is putting other types of control in serious jeopardy." Glinda giggled.

"I'm trying to help you settle down, not get you worked up." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh my love, the mere thought of you seems to get me worked up. But it's all right I'm fine. How about you?"

"I am coping, It isn't as hard as I anticipated." Elphie said.

"That makes me very happy." Glinda sighed.

"How's Nusee?"

"He was asleep when I went to check on him. Things in the kitchen seemed a little contentious though." Elphie said.

"Ah yes. Cook and Gunec."

"Gunec must be the caterer."

"Yep, I'm sure she has tried to throw him out at least twice already." Glinda laughed.

"You are kidding." Elphie chuckled.

"Nope. He is a great caterer but demands to be in charge of the kitchen where he is working. Cook relinquishes control to no one. Last time we had a major dinner function, she threw him out three times and he stormed out on his own twice. Daddy knows how to fix things though." Glinda laughed.

"Why do you keep on hiring him if he agitates Cook?"

"Oh when Cook knows she will need reinforcements she requests him. It works in it's own weird way. The kitchen looks like a war zone, but the buffet for all my family will run smooth as silk and the food will be delicious." Glinda said.

"Interesting, I'll try and figure that out later." Elphie chuckled.

"Are you ready to go back down my sweet?"

"I am, but can't we just stay like this for a few more minutes." Glinda asked.

"Until they come searching for us my precious." Elphie said as she stroked Glinda's cheek with one hand and her arm with the other.

They were still in temple rub position, so Glinda brought Elphie's hands back around her waist and interlocked their fingers. She closed her eyes and listened to Elphie's heartbeat, felt her chest rise and fall as they breathed in tandem and smelled the faint scent of clove. She could also feel how much Elphie loved her.

"Lyndie, your mother is at the door." Elphie said after what seemed like just a few seconds of perfection.

"Hi Momsie." Glinda smiled, but could not bring herself to move.

"Are you all right Galinda my darling? I can make your excuses at dinner if it is too much for you." Gwenot said with concern.

"Oh no, Momsie, I'm fine. I'm so sorry I worried you." Glinda said getting off of her bed.

"I am afraid I was too comforting." Elphie smiled.

"No need to apologize for that my darling, but dinner is ready. Shall I hold it or are you ready to come down."

"Ready Elphie?"

"Go with your mother and quell the concerned masses and let me check on Nusee again. I'll be only a few beats behind you." Elphie smiled.

"Okay my love." Glinda bubbled and gave Elphie a kiss before she went into her room.

"So who is winning the kitchen battle this time?" Elphie heard Glinda chuckle as she skipped down the hall at her mothers side.

X

"I am fine now everyone, honestly. This new power is still developing and hard to control in groups, but I'm good as new now." Glinda assured everybody as she entered the ballroom.

"It must be exciting to have a new power." Kiuy said.

"I can't wait to hear all about it."

"It does have its moments." Glinda chuckled.

By custom, Glinda should have been the first through the buffet, but she deferred to the elders in order to wait for Elphie. Tables of various sizes had been set up in the ballroom and the cousins had staked out one in a far corner. Glinda was sitting with them chatting about her empath powers when Elphie came in. Voril saw her first and nudged Glinda, who beamed at the sight of her love.

"She is in love alright." Lecix said when Glinda went to get Elphie.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda said as she bounced over to Elphie.

"Is Nusee alright?"

"He seems content and was having his dinner when I left." Elphie said.

"Well come on you two, let's eat." Bitra said as the cousins walked over to where Elphie and Glinda were.

"Some great food, and a nice chat." Voril said looking at Elphie.

"What a nice way to pass the evening."

"I think so too." Elphie smiled, and felt Glinda take her hand and squeeze it.

Flanked on either side by cousins, Glinda and Elphie went through the buffet line. There was an abundance of food. Chicken, beef, two types of rice and different kinds of potatoes and vegetables, as well as salads.

"Look Elphie, your favorite steamed vegetables and those little red potatoes you like." Glinda said happily.

"It all looks wonderful." Elphie said as she spooned small amounts of vegetables and potatoes onto her plate.

"No sweetheart, have some of the other." Glinda said catching Elphie's hand as she reached for the serving spoon in a bowl of rice.

"It's saffron rice. That's the spice we think made you ill before." Glinda added when Elphie looked at her quizzically.

"Ah, thank you Lyndie." Elphie said and took some of the other kind of rice.

"You do not like saffron rice Elphaba?" Chiwa asked.

"Saffron does not seem to agree with my stomach." Elphie replied.

"Oh what a shame. I love saffron rice."

"Try some of these beef medallions Elphaba. Cook's wine sauce is the very best." Paua remarked.

"I prefer not to eat meat." Elphie said as she put some salad on her plate.

"How unusual." Mydrea said.

As Elphie followed Glinda to the table she saw all of the family there in the ballroom sitting in small groups, exchanging anecdotes between tables. There was the low buzz of simultaneous conversations punctuated by chuckles, loud laughter and a few heated debates. As they sat down someone told Elphie that the children were having a picnic on the back lawn, overseen by two nannies that had traveled with Javie and Lecix specifically to keep an eye on the children during the party.

"So Elphaba, how did you come to call our baby cousin Lyndie?" Voril asked starting off the inevitable inquisition by the cousins.

As the servers brought out various drinks, including cider for Elphie, she and Glinda told the story of how Glinda got her nickname. Then Elphie fielded questions about things that had recently come up, like why she doesn't eat meat, how she discovered a Frottican spice made her sick and why she drank cider. The last led to the water allergy discussion which Glinda redirected after the usual brief explanation to the oils she used to bathe, how she loved the smell of the clove oil and onto the doll Elphie had gotten her when she was ill.

Elphie knew she was going to face interrogation by Glinda's cousins and this was not as bad as she thought it would be. Even though some of the questions were personal, they were friendly and posed without suspicion.

They talked about classes and Elphie's chosen path of study, their friends and social life. The fact that the cousins interjected stories of their own lives into the conversation helped Elphie relax, just a little. The best part for Elphie was watching Glinda. Even though the tales she told about their life together were somewhat edited, Glinda clearly was enjoying being able to share her life with her cousins.

The conversation continued, with one or more of the girls getting up for seconds and drinks being continually refilled. The cousins wanted to know about Colwen Grounds, so Glinda provided them with a very vivid description of the decor, grounds and the famous Cloistered Gardens. Elphie glossed over the questions about her duties and Glinda managed to change the subject by talking about her ceremonies then segueing into comparing the ball to the reception and now to her birthday party. That started a good conversation of other Arduenna eighteenth birthday parties.

"Excuse me ladies." Bekit said interrupting an amusing tale of how a settee was turned into rock garden during Kiuy's party.

"Hey Uncle Bekit." Everyone said.

"I have been sent as an Emissary to invite the birthday girl and her lovely young lady to join us old folks for dessert in the library." He said with a chuckle.

"Sure Uncle Bekit." Glinda said.

"Half an hour?"

"We'll be there."

"Excellent, now they may actually let me have my after dinner cognac." Bekit chuckled and waved to the table.

"Bekit is Namom's brother, correct?"

"Her younger brother yes. You are very good at this. She got every match right in match the spouse earlier." Javie told the Upland cousins and Glinda beamed with pride.

During a lighthearted conversation about other spouses meeting the family, Elphie saw Sargy in the doorway and excused herself.

"Your kitten was venturing down the stairs. Trez is entertaining him on the steps, we weren't sure what else to do. He doesn't seem inclined to let anyone pick him up but you or Miss Glinda." Sargy said.

"That was a great idea Sargy, thank you so much. I'll tend to him now." Elphie said sincerely.

"You're welcome Miss." Sargy smiled.

Elphie motioned for Glinda, who excused herself and joined Elphie. They thanked Trezia for playing with Nusee and on her advice took him out onto the front lawn.

"I'm glad she reminded us that the kids were running around in the back." Elphie said as she put the kitten on the grass near the semicircular driveway.

"That would have been very hard to deal with." Glinda giggled as she watched Nusee explore the new area.

"Elphie he looks like he has grown a little, but he is still so tiny."

"I know, It is rather intimidating that something that small seems to be so intuitive."

"I'm small and intuitive." Glinda giggled leaned back against Elphie's chest so she could watch the kitten and feel Elphie hold her at the same time.

"Maybe it's the fur that intimidates you." She added as an afterthought.

"Or it could be the fact that he understands when I talk to him. Glinda you have to admit, that's abnormal."

"Maybe for a house cat, but for a Familiar, who knows? Elphie, you aren't really distressed about this are you?"

"No, I'm not." Elphie said and squeezed Glinda tighter while kissing her cheek.

"Nuisance, we can not stay out here for too much longer, if you need to…well do anything, you'd best do it." Elphie said feeling as silly as she always did when she talked to the kitten.

"Elphie I hope talking with my cousins wasn't too bad for you." Glinda said turning in Elphie's arms.

"No it was easier than I thought it would be, but I've got the feeling I'm not through with them yet."

"No probably not, but thank you for indulging them so much." Glinda smiled.

"Lyndie the look on your face when you told them about our life at Shiz, made it all worthwhile. I love seeing you so happy." Elphie said and gently kissed Glinda's lips.

"I love you so much Elphie." Glinda sighed and melted into Elphie's embrace.

"Oops…we better not tell Gardner that Nusee used his flower bed to answer the call of nature." Glinda giggled, as she saw Nusee scratching in the dirt.

"Gisel, should they be doing that in public?" A woman standing at the window of the library asked.

"And whose kitten is that?" Another woman chimed in.

"You all are worse than the children, now I insist that you sit down and wait for the girls." Namom said and tapped her sister's shoulder with her cane.

"I'll go and hurry them along." She added as she walked out the door.

"Lyndie, Namom is waving to us." Elphie said seeing Glinda's grandmother in the front doorway.

"We are coming Namom, sorry." Glinda called and took Elphie's hand.

"Come on Nuisance it's time to go inside again. I apologize, but I don't feel right leaving you out here alone with all of these strange people milling around." Elphie said as she picked the kitten up.

Nusee responded by nuzzling Elphie's cheek then turning and sitting proudly in the palm of her hand, enjoying his trip up the front stairs.

"I'll take him upstairs and be right back down." Elphie said when the got to the library door.

Nusee fussed around in her hand and finally Elphie put him down in exasperation. He looked at her, let out a small mewl then bounded up the steps.

"Absolutely astounding." Namom said as she watched the scene.

"He really seems to understand you."

"It does appear so, but please do not ask me how." Elphie smiled.

"Galinda dear, we were not aware that you have a pet. What a cute kitten." A woman said from the library door.

"He is adorable, isn't he?" Glinda smiled reassuringly and guided her Aunt into the library.

"They know you are magical Elphaba, even the Uplands. Do you mind if they know you are a witch?" Namom asked.

"Of course not Namom, it might be best that it just gets out in the open for everyone." Elphie sighed, but not unhappily.

"Thank you, I think that is a very mature attitude." Namom said.

"Don't worry about this Elphaba, you are not on trial, I promise."

"I know." Elphie smiled and offered the woman her arm.

X

"Jilla you have been uncharacteristically quiet." Mydrea said after Galinda left.

"Don't tell me that you agree with how serious this relationship seems to be." Paua said and the cousins started pelting Jilla with comments and questions.

"I heard that you and Elphaba got into a big fight while you were at Shiz." Chiwa said bringing the simultaneous questions to a halt.

"How did you hear about that?" Jilla snapped.

"Oh never mind."

"You two fought?" Bitra asked gently.

"Yes we did, and so did Galinda and I. And just for the record I am not in favor of this relationship." Jilla said quietly.

"You are in a better position to stop it than anyone." Javie said.

"Before she gets hurt."

"Don't you think I tried?" Jilla hissed then calmed down.

"Ladies in the music room now…we need to talk." She said and stormed out before anyone could question her.

X

"So everyone, as you can see Elphaba is exploring her magic and finding out what it means to be a witch. But her interests lie in the field of…what was it?" Namom said after explaining to the group about Elphie being a witch and the kitten being her Familiar.

"Medicinal Chemistry." Elphie supplied, grateful that the matriarch had taken over the explanations.

"That's right. We are going to have our very own apothecary." Namom smiled.

"But you support our Galinda's sorcery studies?" Musina said.

"And her using and developing her intuitive and new empathic powers." Katrijin added.

"I support her studies and powers one hundred percent. I am extremely proud of Glinda and how hard she is working. I try and provide her with whatever she needs to develop and control all of her powers." Elphie said.

"She does Aunties and Uncles, really." Glinda agreed and retold the story of the onset of her empathic powers and about how she pestered Elphie by practicing spells while she was studying.

"She only puts up with that for so long though." Glinda giggled.

"That's true, it is hard to read when your book is floating over your head." Elphie chuckled.

"But we did get some great houseplants though."

"I was trying for pillows." Glinda grinned sheepishly and the Arduenna contingent laughed.

"That is all well and good, but what about her academic pursuits, do you support her non-magical academics and past times? Those are just as important." Jimor asked Elphie a little defensively.

"No one said they weren't Jimor." Bekit said.

"But she is of the Arduenna line. Sorcery comes first."

"She is just as much an Upland and…"

"Enough" Namom said calmly.

"Namom, may I please?" Elphie asked before Namom could continue.

"Certainly Elphaba." The woman said her surprise evident.

"I know that you all do not know me very well, and that we are here now so you can get to know me better. Let me start by saying that I love your niece, the whole Glinda. I love sorceress Glinda and artist Glinda, I love the socialite, the academic, the girl who insists on buying me clothes, who bounces and skips across campus and cries real tears when she cuts her hand or gets her feelings hurt. I'll love all the Glinda we haven't even discovered yet. I support her when she miscasts a spell and makes my books disappear and when she gets a perfect mark on her Ozian History final exam. If she decided to do nothing but sorcery and open a magic shop, I would stock her shelves. If she decided to forgo magic all together and become an artist, I would clean her brushes. As it stands, she is choosing to pursue a path that combines magical studies and non-magical studies, and I support that with all my heart. I do not mean this to be disrespectful, I know that you all love Glinda very much and want what is best for her, and want her to be happy. I do not know you all yet, but I know Gwenot and Samion and as far as I can see she embodies the best of both the Uplands and the Arduennas. She has a strong mind, strong will, common sense, self-confidence and a kind and compassionate heart. I am so proud of what she is accomplishing." Elphie said surprised at herself.

Glinda, sniffling happily, jumped up and flung her arms around Elphie's neck.

"I suppose that covers that." Namom grinned.

"Any other questions?"

X

"We have nothing against Elphaba. She is a bit odd, but seems nice enough." Voril said as the cousins settled in the music room.

"But we all know that Galinda is very sensitive, she gets hurt easily." Paua added.

" A clandestine meeting was not called for. We do not need to make a big deal out of this Jilla." Javie said.

"Actually yes we do." Jilla said.

"You all need to just leave Glinda alone about this."

"But we need to…" Kiuy said.

"You need to trust her." Jilla said.

"She is a naive child." Mydrea said.

"Hush up you all and listen to Jilla, no one knows Galinda better than she does." Bitra interjected.

"I knew her when she left for Shiz. Believe me when I tell you she is not the same…she grew up ladies. I tried to break them up, get her to come to her senses and it backfired, royally. Yes we fought and it was all due to my behavior in thinking that I knew what was best for her. I was dead wrong. My issues with Galinda's relationship with Elphaba are mine to deal with and the responsibility for repairing the damage I did to my relationship with our cousin is solely mine. But know this, she loves Elphaba, and Elphaba is completely devoted to her." Jilla said seriously.

Jilla told the other cousins the things she had observed while at Shiz, and since she had arrived here. How they studied, bickered and comforted one another. She told them about the thunderstorm, Glinda's cut hand and the dancing in the room. She even told them how Elphaba had put aside her own feelings about her and what she did for Galinda's sake.

"So ladies do with this information what you will. What ever your personal feelings about this are, I strongly suggest you do not approach Galinda, and certainly not Elphaba with them. She knows what she is doing, it pains me to admit this but Elphaba is good for her, and very good to her. Glinda told me that she found her beshert. Whether you like it or not, Galinda and Elphaba are a serious courting couple. Find a way to deal with it and enjoy your time with them. If you try and alter the situation, you will lose Galinda. I guarantee it." Jilla said bluntly and left the cousins to talk amongst them.

"Wow." Javie said.

"Yes, but she is right you all." Chiwa said.

"What is beshert?" Paua asked.

"It means meant to be. It is old language for a soul mate." Kiuy said.

"Now ladies shall we discuss how we can overcome what ever biases we might have and support our baby cousin?" Bitra said.

X

The rest of the conversation between Glinda, Elphie and the elder members of both families now progressed in a much less contentious and far more predictable manner. The elders were concerned with their study habits, how they spent their free time and about Elphie's future in Munchkinland. She answered everything in a respectful and practiced manner, still a little stunned at how she had spoken to them earlier. Glinda gleefully answered the question about how they met and soon the conversation dissolved into the Aunts and Uncles remembering how they met their own loves. After a short time Namom told the girls to go ahead and slip out, and after making an excuse for them, she followed.

"Elphaba, speaking to ones elders in the manner that you did, might be considered an outrage by some. But standing up, in a dignified manner, for yourself and the one you love, even to her own relatives is something that a proper young lady should never be afraid to do in my opinion. I am exceptionally proud of you." Namom smiled.

"I…Thank you." Elphie stammered.

"Elphaba, I can not say that everyone in that room is in favor of your relationship with my granddaughter, but that is their problem to deal with. Most of them however, are very impressed with you personally. Consider that a victory and go find another group to talk with before they filter out here and corner you again." Namom laughed.

"I love you Namom." Glinda sniffled and hugged her grandmother tightly.

"I love you too darling, now go."

Glinda giggled, took Elphie's hand and dragged her to where she hopped the extra desserts were.

For a couple of hours, the two families continued their reunion, forming and reforming in small groups to trade stories. They bragged on their children and talked about their accomplishments and told tall tales to try and impress each other. Glinda was in her element and delighted to flit from one group to another. Before people started to leave for the evening, Gwenot gathered everyone in the ballroom and outlined the schedule of activities for the next day and told everyone what rooms would be available for changing, freshening up and naps. Everyone agreed that it was going to be a fun filled birthday.

Glinda made sure that she said goodbye to everyone as they prepared to leave. The first wave to take the carriages back to the Inn consisted of some of the older people and the cousins with small children. The last to leave were Gwenot's brothers and some of the cousins, so Glinda and Elphie got to spend some extra time with them.

In due course everyone was gone and only those staying at the Manor were left and they gathered in the parlor.

"That was so much fun!" Glinda giggled as she flopped into a chair.

"I think it went fairly smoothly." Gwenot smiled.

"I only had to convince Cook not to kill the caterer twice." Samion laughed.

"I did have to set him straight on a few things this time though. But tomorrow should be no bumpier than normal."

"What about tomorrow Momsie, it's my birthday you know." Glinda said in giggled stage whisper.

"Is it really?" Gwenot smiled.

"That must be why I have this schedule in my hand."

"Momsie!" Glinda wiggled impatiently and whined just a little.

"Galinda, proper young ladies do…"

"I know, do not whine." Glinda pouted.

"Are you going to let her get away with that?" Jilla laughed.

"It's her birthday, I'll allow some leeway." Namom smiled and Glinda giggled.

"The entire family will be here for brunch at ten thirty, but we will gather together for coffee and sweetbreads whenever the birthday girl wakes up." Gwenot said.

"Goody!" Glinda bubbled then yawned.

"Sorry." She grinned.

"No need to apologize, it has been a long and tiring day and tomorrow will be so as well. Try and sleep Galinda. And do not pester Elphaba." Gwenot smiled.

"I will, I mean won't. Wait." Glinda said confused.

"She means she promises to behave like a proper young lady." Elphie laughed.

"What she said." Glinda giggled and went around hugging her family goodnight as everyone prepared to go to their own rooms.

After giving her Aunts, Uncles and Grandmother an extra hug once they were upstairs, Glinda got ready to get into the bath that Elphie was drawing for her. She kissed Elphie fervently as she slipped into the steaming, relaxing bath then sent her love off to get ready for bed.

One hour and a short chat about the evening's events later, Glinda and Elphie were kissing quite passionately on the sofa in Glinda's room.

"I am skeptical that this will help you be able to sleep." Elphie smiled when the parted.

"Maybe not, but is was more than worth trying." Glinda giggled and pressed her lips to Elphie's once again.

"I love kissing you." Glinda sighed after a very long and extremely complex kiss.

"I love kissing you as well, but it is late Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"I know and I am exhausted, but excited. Elphie so far this is the best birthday I've ever had. I can't wait for it to continue." Glinda wiggled.

"I tell you what, if I tuck you in and give you an extra special good night kiss, will you go to sleep?" Elphie smiled knowing how much Glinda loved this game.

"Uh-huh." Glinda giggled and bounded off to bed.

Elphie followed Glinda over to the bed, crawled in beside and lay down with her, partly covering her body then slowly and deliberately kissed her in the way they only did when they were making love. I was intricate and multifaceted and left Glinda able only to utter a soft breathless moan. Elphie got up and pulled the covers over Glinda while she recovered.

"That was incredible Elphie." Glinda said quietly.

"I aim to please. Now sleep and if you must dream about usually goes on when we kiss like that." Elphie grinned and blushed.

"I love you Lyndie."

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda sighed and closed her eyes as Elphie kissed her forehead and stoked her cheek.

"Fresh dreams my precious." Elphie said, but Glinda was already succumbing to slumber.

Smiling Elphie went across the hall, just as Nusee was running down the hall.

"Everything taken care of?" She chuckled.

"Let's get some sleep, I'm sure that Glinda will be up early." Elphie chuckled.

She looked into the desk drawer at the gift she had painstakingly wrapped and was surprised to feel that she was actually excited about giving it to Glinda. She smiled at herself and crawled into her own bed with Nusee by her feet.

"No biting." She said sternly to the kitten.

It did not take long for Elphie to fall asleep and only a few hours for Glinda to wake up and realize what day it was.

"Elphie, guess what?" Glinda said as she knelt beside Elphie on her bed, trying not to bounce or wiggle.

"It's my birthday!" She bubbled giving in to the wiggles.


	138. Chapter 138

"It's two in the morning." Elphie grumbled after she recovered from being startled.

"On my birthday!" Glinda reiterated happily still bouncing slightly on the side of Elphie's bed.

"Will you stop that bouncing?" Elphie grumped.

Elphie was more irritated with herself for presuming that her excitable love would actually stay in her own room than she was at Glinda for not staying there.

"I'm sorry Elphie, I am just so ecstatic. I'm eighteen years old today." Glinda said excitedly, exchanging bouncing for wiggling.

"I know you are excited my sweet." Elphie sighed as she sat up and tried to still her love.

"But you know as well as I do that you will never stay up long enough to enjoy all of your party if you do not sleep."

"I'm too excited. Dani and Manif are coming and there will be games and my friends from town and you went shopping for a gift on your own." Glinda wiggled happily

"Ooh your gift, can I op…"

"Lyndie." Elphie said gently as she got out of bed and took Glinda's hand.

"Let's expedite this process. No, you may not open your gift now. Yes, I will lie down with you and help you go back to sleep." Elphie smiled as she led a giggly, wiggly but yawning Glinda back to her own room.

"Let's just stay here, that way you'll stay." Glinda chuckled.

"My precious if we are going to be caught by your matriarchs together in bed, I would prefer that they think that it was I who snuck into your room in the middle of the night." Elphie said seriously.

Glinda stopped in her tracks and looked at Elphie as she started to chuckle.

"Oh my love, you are adorable and I love you for trying to protect my honor. But there is not a person in this house who would believe for an instant that you did the sneaking, no matter what they might see."

The exchange settled Glinda down a little and after a few gentle kisses she snuggled against Elphie promising to stay quiet and go to sleep.

"Festive birthday my precious Lyndie." Elphie said as she stroked Glinda's hair and quietly sang her to sleep.

When Glinda was snoring softly, Elphie carefully got out of her bed. She looked down at her sleeping love, her heart fluttering in her chest at the sight of her tousled hair and silly smile

"Oh Lyndie, After all this time I still do not know what I did to deserve you or this amazing life you dragged me into." Elphie whispered to the sleeping girl and gently kissed her forehead.

Glinda giggled in her sleep and curled into a ball. Elphie pulled her covers around her and shook her head.

"But whatever it was, I am grateful for it ever minute of everyday."

Elphie went back to her room, put on her robe and slippers, got Glinda's gift out of her drawer and a book off her shelf then went back across the hall, with Nuisance at her heels and they both settled on the sofa.

X

"Miss Milout, Mr. Guoyn. I am Hensign, the Uplands butler." Hensign said taking the two small over night bags from Jefet at the front door.

"It is a pleasure to met you Hensign and please we are Manif and Dani." Manif said.

"As you wish sir."

"We appreciate all the trouble you all are going to in order to accommodate our schedule."

"It is our pleasure, I assure you Mister Manif. Miss Glinda is very excited that you are coming." The butler said sincerely.

"Please follow me. We have accommodations for you to rest and freshen up before the family comes downstairs."

"Thank you, but we really do not want to be a bother, we know it is very early." Dani said.

"Mrs. Upland insisted. Now, there is a pitcher of ice water in each of your rooms. A light breakfast will be served when Miss Galinda arises." Hensign said as he led the pair to the back of the house.

"And knowing our excitable birthday girl, that should be any minute." Manif chuckled looking at his watch.

"Indeed." Hensign said smiling slightly and raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"If you would like anything before then, I will be right down this hallway, in the kitchen. Later in the day your things will be moved upstairs to Miss Galinda and Miss Elphaba's rooms. We hope you will be comfortable in these rooms for now." The man said opening two doors across from one another down a short hallway.

"And the facilities are here, if you would like to freshen up before breakfast."

"This will be perfect, thank you." Manif said.

"Will you inform us when Glinda and Elphaba come downstairs please?" Dani asked.

"Absolutely Miss Dani. Please remember, if you require anything I am down the hall in the kitchen." Hensign said with a slight bow.

When the man had disappeared down the hall, Dani and Manif went into one of the rooms and settled onto the sofa.

"This place is very Glinda." Dani said with a smile.

"And very not Elphaba." Manif chuckled.

"We may have an hour or so, why don't we try and sleep a little." He said after giving Dani a quick kiss.

"Together here on the sofa. Mr. Guoyn how positively brazen." Dani said with a grin.

"Oh hush. I'm thinking that in a household that embraces Elphaba and Glinda as a courting couple, an engaged couple napping on the sofa might be overlooked." Manif said with his best boyish grin and repositioned his fiancée with her head on his lap.

X

A few hours after Glinda closed her eyes for the second time, she opened them. It was still dark outside but the small lamp on her end table was casting a faint glow on Elphie's beautiful emerald skin.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda said from her bed.

"Good very early in the morning my sweet." Elphie smiled and went over to her.

"Guess what day it is?" Glinda squirmed happily as Elphie sat beside her.

"Saturday." Elphie smiled and Glinda pouted.

"Well it is. And a very special Saturday." She clarified.

"Really? How special?" Glinda bubbled; relishing Elphie's teasing.

"Eighteen years ago, this very day, the most incredible girl was born, and all of Uplandburg rejoiced." Elphie said as dramatically as she could manage.

"I was born eighteen years ago, this very day!" Glinda said almost bouncing off the bed.

"Well I guess that makes you that most incredible girl. Festive birthday my precious Lyndie." Elphie said then gave Glinda a very long kiss and hug.

" It is definitely starting out that way." Glinda giggled and returned to Elphie's embrace.

Glinda was content to simply be held for a time and Elphie happily obliged her. She held her close, sang festive birthday softly in her ear then gave her a gentle, but lingering kiss.

"I love you my Lyndie. More and more everyday." Elphie murmured after the kiss.

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda said.

"Glinda, I'm not sure about proper gift giving protocol, but I would prefer to give you my gift privately." Elphie said after a few more gentle kisses.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Glinda grinned.

"Is right now private enough for you?" She added hopefully.

Elphie reached into the pocket of her robe and pulled out the pink wrapped box.

"Jilla helped me select the paper, and your mother suggested the ribbon, but I wrapped it myself." Elphie said rather sheepishly.

"It is beautiful Elphie. May I?" Glinda said overwhelmed by the perfect wrapping and the excitement she could feel from Elphie.

"It's your birthday." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda's bubble returned full force, but she carefully opened the wrapping revealing a velvet box of the type that normally held jewelry.

"Close your eyes." Elphie said, surprising herself by taking the box from Glinda.

Glinda wiggled with delight and closed her eyes.

"Okay, open your eyes." Elphie said after she had opened the box.

Glinda slowly did as she was bid and gasped.

"Oh Elphie, it's beautiful." She said looking at the necklace, her eyes filling with tears.

"It's perfect." She said as she lifted the small heart on her fingers and gazing at it.

Glinda drank in the sight of the necklace. It was the outline of a heart, in perfect glimmering gold. Hanging inside the heart from where the two halves met was a very rare heart shaped green emerald, perfect in shape and color.

"Elphie how did you find this, it is exquisite." Glinda softly.

"It called to me. Or rather it sang to me." Elphie chuckled and took the necklace out of its box.

Glinda twisted around to allow Elphie to put the necklace around her neck then they went to the mirror.

Elphie saw the little gold heart lying perfectly against Glinda's bare skin right above the spot where her breasts came together and inhaled quietly, unable to speak for a moment.

"It is even more perfect for you than I imagined." Elphie breathed at last.

"I love this Elphie, Oh my Oz how I do." Glinda said as she fingered the gift.

She turned in Elphie's arms and curled against her chest.

"I saw this in the jewelry store window and I knew it was meant to be yours. The very second I saw it, I heard the storm song in my head." Elphie said as she stroked Glinda's hair.

"I will always love you,

I will always need you,

Never will I leave you,

Lyndie my love." She sang softly.

"It sang to me. I had to get it for you, because it was made for you, I felt it."

Glinda was softly crying against Elphie's chest and Elphie was gently rubbing her back as she talked.

"Festive eighteenth birthday Lyndie." Elphie said then moved Glinda off of her chest and started one of the slow reassuring kisses that Glinda took her time finishing.

X

"Thank you for suggesting that I give Galinda this gift privately and spend a few moments alone with her." Samion said to his wife as they walked down the hallway towards their daughter's room.

It was early, but they were sure that Glinda would be awake.

"I think it will be good for her, before the commotion of the day. I will spend some time with her later on." Gwenot said.

"It's hard to believe our little girl is eighteen years old, in college and in a serious relationship." Samion said.

"I know, it seems like only yesterday we took her to her first day of primary school." Gwenot said.

"And how hard it was to take the teacher's advice and leave her there even though she was crying her precious little eyes out." Samion continued.

"She grew up too fast Gwen." He said.

"She did, and that's why it is important for us to take these little moments when we can." Gwenot said

"Look Elphaba's room is dark, and Galinda's is lit up like a Lurlinemas tree."

"Maybe she did spend the whole night in her own room." Samion chuckled.

Gwenot chucked lightly at the notion and arched her eyebrow in amusement

"I must be overcome with emotion." Samion chuckled along.

"I would say so." Gwenot smiled.

Z

"My parents will probably be down here soon." Glinda said as they parted from a rather intense kiss.

"I told you that before you kissed me this last time." Elphie laughed.

"That was ten minutes ago, now they really will be." Glinda said and sat up from her semi-reclining position on the sofa.

"See." Glinda giggled at the perfectly timed knock on the door.

"Come on in." She called still giggling.

"I assume we didn't wake you." Gwenot chuckled as her daughter bounded over to her.

"Nope."

"Festive Birthday my darling." Gwenot smiled as she returned Galinda's fierce hug.

"From me as well my little Galindadoodle." Samion said and accepted an equally fierce hug.

"Look, look!" Glinda bubbled excitedly.

"See what Elphie got me. It sang to her!" she said as she held the heart necklace off of her chest.

"It is stunning Galinda darling. Absolutely perfect for you." Gwenot said.

"Your instincts were dead on Elphaba." Samion smiled.

"Hensign informed me that your friends arrived safely a little earlier." Gwenot said after a short time of admiring the necklace and talking about how she slept.

"Goody!" Glinda said.

"We'll get dressed and head downstairs. Is Namom downstairs already?"

"She is and your Aunts and Uncles will be down there soon." Gwenot replied.

"Galinda, before you go downstairs and your day gets too hectic, I'd like too spend a little time with you, if that is alright?" Samion said.

"Alright? Daddy, I'd love it." Glinda bubbled happily.

"Excellent." Gwenot grinned.

"Lyndie, I will get dressed and go ahead downstairs to greet Manif and Dani. You spend all the time you like with your father." Elphie said.

"What a great birthday this already is." Glinda sniffled happily as she gave Elphie a hug and a gentle kiss before she left.

Glinda hugged and kissed her mother then sat on the sofa by her father, grinning from ear to ear when he took a box from his coat pocket.

X

"Dani, Manif how wonderful to see you again." Gwenot said as she breezed into the solarium.

"Good morning Mrs. Upland, it is good to see you as well." Manif said rising to seat Glinda's mother.

"I hope that you have been comfortable here so far?"

"Extremely, Mrs. Upland. We really appreciate the trouble everyone has gone too." Dani said.

"Galinda and Elphaba's friends are always welcome here." Gwenot smiled in response.

"Good morning mother. I see you have been getting to know the girls' friends."

"I have and it has been fascinating." Namom said.

"For us as well Mrs. Arduenna." Dani said.

"Gwenot, Are the girls on their way down?" Namom asked.

"Galinda is spending some private time with her father but will be here soon. Elphaba will be here shortly." Gwenot replied.

"Good morning everyone." Salija said from the solarium entrance and she and Norin were introduced to Dani and Manif.

"We saw Elphaba in her room. She is on her way down." Salija said as she accepted a cup of coffee from Gwenot.

"Good thing too, that kitten of hers seems to be rather distressed." Norin said pointing to the hall where Nusee was prancing around with his back arched and his ears perked.

"Elphaba has a kitten?" Manif said in disbelief.

"Oh no." Gwenot sighed.

"That is Elphaba's Familiar, he is very young and extremely protective. He must know you two are sorcerers and is reacting to that." Gwenot said to Dani and Manif.

"Nuisance, no one in there is a threat." They heard Elphaba say from the hall.

"Good morning everyone." Elphie said coming into the room with Nusee in her hand.

"Hello green girl!" Manif said enthusiastically as he went to greet her, causing the kitten to arch and fuss.

"Nuisance, these are my friends Manif and Dani." Elphie said quietly as she stroked the kitten's ears.

"They sorcerers but are no threat I assure you."

Nusee tentatively sniffed Dani and Manif and allowed himself to be petted. He gave his approval by nuzzling Elphie's cheek then fussed to get down.

"That's the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Dani said as she hugged Elphie.

"It amazes me too." Elphie chuckled.

"Green girl, I am just amazed that you are bonding with a small furry creature." Manif chuckled as he gave Elphie a warm hug.

"It has been challenging, but naming him after one of your more endearing attributes helped." Elphie chuckled.

"It is good to see you my friend." Manif said then kissed Elphie's cheek and settled her into a chair.

Greda and Robil came in not too long after Elphie and Jilla and Pajul after that. The group enjoyed some lighthearted conversation as they waited for the birthday girl.

X

"How come Momsie didn't stay to see me open the gift you two got me." Glinda said curiously as she held the box her father handed her.

"This is from me my little one. It has been a very long time in the making. Since the day you were born actually." Samion smiled.

"Daddy, really?" Glinda said highly intrigued.

"I remember the afternoon you were born like it was yesterday." Samion said.

"You already know that you caused your mother a bit of trouble and because of that there were midwives and Arduennas everywhere. I realize that births are social events for your mother's family, but that was a little much." Samion chuckled.

Glinda chuckled too and nodded. She had heard the story many times before.

"The only reason I was allowed in the room to begin with was because your mother insisted. I think the midwives only gave in because she was having a rough go of it. But they were not pleased. I was relegated to corners, told to fetch things, admonished to stay quiet, pushed aside. I felt like a kid again being ordered around by Salija and Bomir. One of the midwives even looked a little like Bomir." Samion laughed.

Glinda giggled, entranced by her father's view of her birth.

"There were a few tense minutes when they thought they might have to go in and fetch you, but all of a sudden there you were. This tiny, pink, bald-headed and perfect little girl wailing her little lungs out."

"My first temper tantrum." Glinda chuckled.

"And a fine one it was too, but we were all very relieved because that meant that your lungs were good and healthy. I remember reaching out to touch your very bald head as soon as they put you on your mother's chest. You wiggled and squirmed, but settled right down. I feel in love with you in an instant. But far too soon your grandmother came and whisked you away to clean you up and check you over. For I time I was in a fog, all I could think of was how tiny you were, how wiggly. I started to worry about everything, would I drop you if you wiggled too much, would you like me, could I take care of you. Typical father stuff I guess. Finally, the room started to clear out and Namom finally got you away from Jilla and I was allowed to hold you. You were all wrapped up, swaddled they called it. You reminded me of pictures of the Ancient Ozma ancestors done up as mummies, except for that bald head and adorable face peeking out. You were screaming like a banshee, fighting against being all wrapped up. Since no one was looking at that moment I sat down, laid you on my lap and undid your restraints." Samion smiled.

"Daddy! Mutiny against the midwives, and Namom. How brave." Glinda giggled.

"Or fool hardy, but you settled right down. You moved your little arms and legs and looked at me like I was your hero. I know they say newborns can't smile, but I swear you did at me." Samion said with great emotion in his voice.

"You've always been my hero daddy." Glinda sniffled happily.

"And I bet I did smile at you."

"That will remain my belief.' Samion agreed.

"One of the midwives came over to get you and clucked at me for unwrapping you. She said that babies feel more secure when they are all cozy and wrapped up. I told her my little girl was a free spirit and had a mind of her own. Needless to say that did not go over well." Samion smiled.

"I would imagine not." Glinda laughed.

"It took a bit for everything to settle down, but finally everyone but your grandmother left, your mother was changed and in our bed and we managed to overcome the troubles we had getting you to nurse." Samion said.

"I still have trouble believing I wouldn't eat." Glinda giggled.

"Yes, thankfully that did not last long. Soon you and your mother were sleeping peacefully and your grandmother said she would stay close and sent me away to get some medicine that your mother needed. I was grateful actually. Leaving you was very hard, but I needed to clear my head. So I went to go run that errand and to find your mother a special gift, but I found one for you instead. Something as rare, valuable and precious as you were, and still are. Open it my little Galindadoodle." Samion said.

Glinda grinned and slowly opened the box. When she saw what was inside her eyes grew wide and her breath caught in her throat. She closed the box, closed her eyes and shook her head then opened the box again to make sure she had seen correctly.

"Ddddady, oh my Oz! This isn't even possible." She stammered at last.

"I …but." She said afraid to touch her gift.

"Here little one. These are no more fragile than you were. You didn't break, neither will these." Samion chuckled as he took a string of extremely rare pink Ovvelian pearls from their box and put them in Glinda's hands.

Glinda ran her fingers over them and still not believing they could be real.

"Daddy, one pink pearl maybe but a string?" Glinda said

"I started with one. I went to my favorite auction house to see if there was anything special there Gwenot might like, and there it was. Rare and precious, pink and perfect just like you. I knew I couldn't wait for the auction so I pleaded with the proprietor. I told him about you and your bald head and the smile. I gushed on and on and I finally wore him down. I didn't know what to do with it any more than I knew what to do with you. But I had it. I knew that this find was serendipitous and I wanted to make it perfect." Samion grinned.

"But Daddy, there are so many here. How did you do this?" Glinda said still in awe.

"There are exactly eighteen pearls on that string. One for each year you have brought joy to your mother's and my life. When I lucked onto another by way of an auctioneer friend in Quox three weeks before your first birthday, I decided it would be an excellent project. Your mother thought so too. So every year, with the help of auctioneers, old friends and Lofier…"

"Lofier?" Glinda asked.

"Oh he was a big help. Apparently pearl dust is used in experiments occasionally. He relished the challenge." Samion chuckled.

"It took a lot of wheeling and dealing, calling in favors, and some good old fashioned begging and pleading, but I managed to get one every year. And loved every minute of it." He said with a broad grin.

"Daddy this is incredible."

"No more so than you my precious little girl. Look here." He said taking the pearls.

"See the clasp, it fits together like a heart. The jeweler designed it, and the string they are on. He was also an alchemist, it is spun silver, very thin but extremely sturdy. Here is the one from the day of your birth." He said touching the pearl to the left of the heart.

"And this is the one for the year you become an adult." He said, indicating the one to the right of the heart,

"We just found it a couple of months ago. And the rest are in the order I got them."

Glinda could not hold in her emotions any longer and fell into her father's arms and vented off everything they were both feeling through her tears. When her tears stopped she and her father talked a little more about the day she was born and fond memories he had of her other birthdays. Then after a long hug and a few more tears, he left his daughter to get ready for the rest of her big day, with the promise that he would wait and escort her downstairs.

X

Glinda bounced into the solarium on her father's arm to a rousing chorus of festive birthday and lots of hugs and kisses from everyone, including Elphie. She was excited to see Dani and Manif and twirled under Manif's arm as he tried to seat her. Glinda gleefully showed off the necklace Elphie gave her and even more gleefully told everyone they would have to wait to see what her father had given her until she wore it with her party dress that evening.

"Okay." Jilla said after some entertaining moments from Galinda's birthday stories.

"Pajul and I want to get the breakfast gift giving underway."

"Yippee!" Glinda wiggled happily in her chair and accepted a brightly wrapped box from Pajul.

"I have a magical gift for you later, but this was Pajul's idea." Jilla said.

Glinda tore at the wrapping paper and with a giggle stuck the bow to Elphie's shirt.

"Wow!" She exclaimed after opening the wooden box.

"These are great."

"We thought with your new watercolor class this fall, you could use some special brushes. These were handmade, just for watercolor use." Pajul said.

"Thank you so much, I love them." Glinda bubbled as she leapt from her chair and gave her cousins a big hug.

"May we go next?" Manif asked and Gwenot nodded.

"We have a magical gift also, but could not resist this." Manif said with a mischievous grin.

Glinda again placed the bow on Elphie's shirt and when she opened what appeared to be a wand box she collapsed into a fit of giggles. Elphie took the box from and merely looked confused. The gift was passed around the table everyone laughed heartily, even Salija and Norin, who recognized it for what it was.

"It's a gag gift, green girl, a joke. It's meant to poke fun and be funny." Manif explained.

Glinda took the toy wand out of the box and waved it dramatically, then pressed the fake button that was on the handle, still giggling.

"A miscast reversal wand!" She said when her giggles subsided enough for her to speak.

"Oh Manif this is perfect, wherever did you find it?"

"At a small magic shop near Dani's house. We couldn't resist."

"Perfect gift Manif, now maybe I won't lose so many books." Elphie chuckled, finally understanding the joke.

"Galinda darling." Gwenot said after everyone stopped chuckling and commenting on the gag wand.

"Your Aunts, grandmother and I decided that since all of our gifts were family related we would prefer to give them to you here, in this small family gathering as opposed to tonight at the party. Salija, would you like to go first?"

"I would." Salija said and handed Glinda a small box.

"This belonged to your great grandmother Upland." She said as Glinda unwrapped the package and opened the box.

"Aunt Sali, this is beautiful." Glinda breathed, removing the heirloom broach from its box.

"It is lovely." Gwenot said and everyone agreed as they took a turn examining the piece.

"Every Upland girl has received an heirloom piece on her eighteenth birthday, Your father left it to me to choose yours. This piece seemed destined for you my Galinda." Salija said.

"I love it Aunt Sali. What an unusual color of pink stone."

"It is a ruby, with an asterism." Salija said.

"A star." Elphie said before she realized it.

"That's right Elphaba. It was cut specifically to show off a star shape in the stone when put under a light." She said and demonstrated the effect.

"Oh wow!" Glinda bubbled and hugged and kissed her Aunt and Uncle.

"Thank you so much." She put the broach on and half walked half skipped proudly around the table to show it off.

While everyone was admiring the star effect of Glinda's broach, Robil went and got a big box from another room.

"I guess that means we are next." Greda smiled.

Glinda had a wonderful time peeling the paper off of the large, heavy box and placing another bow on Elphie's shirt, Elphie had no idea why her love was doing that, but she was enjoying herself so much Elphie simply let her do it.

"Great Oz!" Glinda said as she looked at the large quilt in the box.

Elphie helped her to take it out of the box and Dani and Manif helped Elphaba hold it open so everyone could see it all.

"Aunt Greda this is amazing, it's like the one Jilla has." Glinda said.

"It is, except that all of the squares are specific to you. See this one, it is a piece from your naming gown. And this one is from your mother's and this one from Namom's." Greda said pointing to squares.

"This is excellent! Look handprints. Are these the ones I traced every year on my birthday?" Glinda said bouncing on her heels excitedly.

"Indeed they are, and this one empty space here is for this year's handprints. I brought everything I need to do that square before I leave." Greda smiled

"Aunt Greda, thank you thank you. I love this. It's so much fun." Glinda said and nearly knocked her Aunt over with a hug.

Glinda wiggled and giggled excitedly as Greda pointed out what the other squares were made of and everyone enjoyed the little stories that came with them.

"I'd like to go next." Namom said and produced a medium sized box.

"Grandmothers have been doing this for granddaughters in the Arduenna family for as far back as anyone can remember." Namom said as Glinda opened the box and removed old leather bound book.

"Namom, a Sorcerer's Book of Shadows. Oh my." Glinda said as she gently thumbed through the book.

"Yes Galinda. My grandmother created mine for me by selecting the pages most appropriate for me and copying them into a book similar to this, as her grandmother did for her. I have done the same for each of my granddaughters, selecting pages of spells, advice, warnings and the like that fit their specific type of magical strengths, personalities and practices. The one I created for Jilla focused mainly, but not exclusively on potions. The one your great-grandmother created for your mother focused on intuition and conjuring. I created yours with a little of everything, with emphasis on intuition, and wanding." Namom smiled.

"Namom, thank you, its perfect. And if I understand how this works, I can add the spells from the spell book I created at summer seminar." Glinda said happily.

"Yes, and you are expected to do so." Namom said.

"My very own Book of Shadows. " Glinda sighed as she held the book to her chest.

"Thank you Namom, I will treat it with great respect and use it wisely." Glinda said then gave her grandmother a very long hug.

"I know you will my Galinda."

After a brief explanation of what a Book of Shadows really was for Elphie Salija and Norin, Gwenot handed Glinda an unwrapped, intricately carved wooden box.

"Momsie is this my…" Glinda said her hand trembling as she tried to flip open the hinged lid of the box.

"Your wand, yes my darling." Gwenot said and helped her daughter open the box.

"My wand." Glinda whispered as she reverently lifted the wand from the box.

"It fits my hand perfectly."

"It was crafted to. " Gwenot smiled.

Glinda examined the wand carefully. It was made of polished ivory, with her name and the Arduenna family crest carved into the handle.

"Ivory?" Glinda asked.

"Yes, it was deemed the most appropriate material for your type of casting. And it is hard to break." Gwenot teased.

"Momsie!" Glinda giggled.

"And it, like all of ours, was crafted with a piece of you. In your case a lock of hair from your first haircut."

"I can't wait to try it.' Glinda said and prepared to cast a spell.

"No darling." Gwenot stopped her quickly.

"The first spell cast with your adult wand is your rite of passage spell, tonight."

"That will be great! Now I really can't wait." Glinda bubbled and ran to hug her mother.

"It's perfect Momsie, just perfect."

"Thank you all so much, I love everything. My new quilt and beautiful broach. My adult wand and the wand that lets me still be a child. My water color brushes, and my Book of Shadows. Each of those things tap into part of who I am and I cherish each one. Glinda sniffled as she fingered the necklace Elphie gave her, and started to cry.

Elphie stood and gathered her love into her arms, dried her tears, kissed her forehead and then passed her to the waiting arms of her mother.

Everyone took their turn hugging and getting private thank you from a very sniffly Glinda and eventually she ended up back in Elphie's arms, where she was greeted with a tight squeeze, an affectionate gaze and a gentle kiss. For a time the group shared more laugh-filled stories of Glinda's past birthdays as well as some of Jilla's. The older adults shared some tales as well and everyone had a great time. Gwenot interrupted the merriment by announcing that there were things that needed to be taken care of before the rest of the family arrived. The women decided to go with her to tend to indoor preparations and the men with Samion to see to the ones outdoors, giving Glinda and Elphaba tacit permission to spend the next couple of free hours with their best friends.

"Now Galinda, there is to be no peeking into the ballroom." Gwenot warned gently.

"Momsie! I'm hurt. Of course I won't." Glinda pouted.

Gwenot arched an amused eyebrow at Elphie and smiled slightly.

"I'll watch her like a hawk." Elphie chuckled.

"Hey! All though I like the watching part." Glinda laughed.

After a final quick round of hugs and thank yous Elphie, Glinda, Manif and Dani were left alone in the solarium.

"All of this explains so much." Manif chuckled.

X

"You all can bathe and change for the party in our rooms. It will keep you out of the chaos downstairs." Glinda said as she walked up stairs with her friends, her hand firmly in Elphie's.

"Dani is used to chaos." Manif said.

"Especially since she started to date you." Elphie chuckled.

"This is Elphie's room." Glinda said before an amused Manif could respond.

"Momsie and Popsicle redid it just for her, for her birthday." Glinda said proudly.

"Wow, this is very nice Elphaba." Dani said as she looked around.

"It's a small library." Manif noted.

"Very you."

Glinda explained how her father had acquired the things in the room and what it had looked like before.

"Did the Familiar come with the makeover?" Manif chuckled.

"Careful Manif, one look from her and you will be removing an angry kitten from your head." Glinda laughed.

"He apparently found me a few weeks ago." Elphie said and told them the sequence of events and about what Motzia had said.

As the conversation about Nusee wound down they walked to Glinda's room.

"Okay you all." Glinda said conspiratorially as she closed her door.

"I want to show you what my father got me."

"I have to admit, I know already." Elphie admitted.

"I figured that." Glinda chuckled.

"Look!" She opened the box and Dani was so struck she sat down hard on the sofa.

After the shock wore off Glinda told them an edited version of how the string of pearls came to be and with great delight showed them her party dress. Then they traipsed back across the hall to show them Elphie's dress, on Glinda's insistence.

"By the way Lyndie, why am I wearing gift bows on my shirt."

"I know! I know!" Manif said raising his hand like a schoolboy and jumping up and down.

His performance amused Glinda, but earned him a poke in the ribs from Dani.

"You're my gift, I'll unwrap you later." Glinda murmured in Elphie's ear.

"I was right!" Manif laughed when Elphie turned very dark green.

After Elphie removed the bows from her shirt and Manif offered a more or less sincere apology, Glinda started a tour of the Manor while Elphie told about her first tour of Uplandburg. Since Elphie took it upon herself to point out certain points of intrest, like the humidor that was changed into a naked statue, Glinda took similar license and pointed out where she and Elphie had shared their first real kiss.

Glinda did try to get a peek at the ballroom as they passed the big double doors on the terrace, but Elphie caught on and distracted her with tickles and a kiss until they were out of range. Manif commented on the little door in the kitchen door and Glinda told them about Nusee's entrance as they headed off to tour the grounds.

They walked down the back path to the gazebo and on down to the lake where Glinda pointed out all the different activities that were available for the afternoon. Manif and Dani were honestly stunned. Glinda told them about the swimming and sailing, the chairs that had been set up for relaxing under the tent. As they walked on through the horse meadow she showed them where badminton, croquette and other games would be. She said they had complete run of the grounds and house and could go up to her and or Elphie's room whenever they wanted for a nap or to just get away from the chaos that would be arriving soon.

Glinda showed them the stables and introduced her horses then they walked to the green house and some of the trails. All the while Dani and Manif caught them up on what was going on with them and Glinda told them about their visit home so far, including Mr. Happy Lips, which amused Manif greatly. They had a good time together. Elphie was enjoying trading barbs with Manif again, Manif and Dani enjoyed seeing their younger friends behave as a couple in public and Glinda was simply enjoying everything. She bounced and wiggled as the walked and talked, all the while holding Elphie's hand.

"Well the invasion begins again." Glinda chuckled as they walked up the front lawn and saw carriages dropping off people.

" Dani, Manif," She continued.

"Once I hit that driveway, I have no idea how much more time we will have alone together. But I want you to know I am so glad you went to all the trouble that you did to come."

"My friend, we would not have missed this for the world." Manif said.

"I agree, and don't worry about us, we will blend into the chaos just fine." Dani smiled.

"But I would like to request a dance with the birthday girl. If her very overprotective girlfriend will allow it." Manif chuckled.

"I think its more, if your girlfriend allows it." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh hush up you two, there will be dances for everyone. I fully expect to see you two sparring partners put away your gloves and waltz around the room." Glinda chuckled.

"Well, it is her birthday." Manif grinned.

"Yes I was informed of that fact when she bounced on my bed at two this morning." Elphie deadpanned.

Glinda giggled happily and returned a wave from one of her cousins.

"I can't wait for you to meet my cousins. I'll introduce you as I can, as I'm sure Elphie and my mom will too, but feel free to introduce yourselves, everything about today and tonight is very informal." Glinda smiled.

"Don't worry about us, we are planning on having a wonderful time." Manif said.

"Excellent." Glinda grinned.

"Ready to go back to the circus my love?" Glinda giggled and kissed Elphie's hand.

"It will be easier now that the clown has arrived." Elphie said as she patted Manif's shoulder.

Everyone laughed and Glinda led them the short distance to the house and they soon disappeared into a sea of Uplands and Arduennas.

X

_**A/N**__: I do not use author's notes often, but I beg your indulgence for this one. A story line that I am currently crafting requires that one original character be older than I originally made her. This, what would become a glaring (to me) continuity error, was brought to my attention through the amazing work of steelcitydagny and her genealogy chart. To fix the continuity problem and quiet down the muses that went ballistic required me to make one minor change in a previous chapter. The change is was one line in Chapter 127._

_Bitra is a year younger than Jilla and Voril is in her late twenties._

_Now reads:_

_Voril is a year younger than Jilla and Bitra is in her late twenties._

_It affects nothing in previous chapters really, but is very necessary for upcoming ones._

_Anyone who has fought with demanding muses will understand (I hope) why I went to these lengths to correct this. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and for your indulging my attempt to maintain continuity in a very complex story line._

_mecelphie_


	139. Chapter 139

"Fourteen cousins in all between the two families." Glinda said in response to Dani's question as they were walking up the stairs,

"And they all have spouses and kids, except Jilla. Spouse, no kids yet."

"You win. Dani chuckled.

"Not really they are rarely ever all together at the same time. You two can freshen up in Elphie's room. Your things are in there. Brunch starts in fifteen minutes." Glinda sing-songed the part happily."

"We'll be ready." Dani said.

"Wow!" She said as she closed the door to Elphie's room.

"Never complain about the size of my family again." Dani grinned

"I'm not marrying into this mob." Manif chuckled.

"But Elphaba most likely will…however that works." Dani said.

"Remind me to be nicer to her." Manif smiled.

Z

"I've read about warriors in training that had to run gauntlets less intimidating than that." Elphie said as she fell on the sofa.

"I'm sorry Elphie, they were just all concentrated in one place and not all of them had met you yet. And Dani and Manif were fresh meat." Glinda giggled but saw that Elphie was not really amused.

"Oh my love forgive me, I'm so sorry." Glinda said as she stroked Elphie's cheek.

"We talked about this Lyndie, no apologies and there is nothing to forgive." Elphie sighed.

"It will have spread out by the time we get downstairs, I promise." Glinda said.

"How do you expect to spend time with all of these people? There are more than last night, and even more coming tonight." Elphie asked as she followed Glinda off of the sofa and into the bathroom.

"I don't expect to Elphie, nor do they expect to spend any real time with me, most of them. They'll be a game of croquette with some of the greats, badminton with others. Hanging around the lake with others. It's the way this works Elphie I promise. It is expected that most of my time will be spent with my female cousins, and you." Glinda said as she brushed out Elphie's hair and redid her ponytail.

"Fancy braid tonight I think."

They prepared to change places and Glinda took Elphie into her arms and looked at her seriously.

"Elphaba please listen to me carefully, what I am about to say is very important to me." Glinda said.

"Of course my sweet, what is wrong?" Elphie said her concerned black eyes locked onto Glinda's earnest blue ones.

"I don't expect you to follow me around all afternoon, from group to group."

"But I thought tha…"

"No. You would be miserable and that would make me very unhappy. I have it on good authority that Daddy is arranging some chess matches. Some of my Uncles and Aunts are very good. And there are other things that will make you much happier than going from group to group of noisy, nosey people." Glinda said seriously.

"Glinda this is very hard for me to grasp." Elphie said skeptically.

"I know, but except for a game of croquette or two, I want you to do things that you will enjoy. That will make me happiest of all. You will be with or near one of my parents or possibly Dani or Manif." Glinda said.

"Alright Lyndie if that is your wish." Elphie said, not really understanding where this was coming from.

"Now tonight is a different story. Tonight you are all mine, my beautiful girlfriend and escort. I get to walk in on your arm, dance with you, and mingle with you. Sneak a kiss or two on the terrace with you." Glinda giggled.

"Now there is my Glinda." Elphie chuckled as Glinda sat to have her hair brushed.

They talked for a time about what Glinda had said, mainly to reassure Elphie that Glinda was completely serious. When Glinda's hair was fixed and they were washed up Glinda requested birthday kisses. She grunted in displeasure when a knock on the door stopped them at number nine.

"Come in." Elphie chuckled while Glinda pouted.

"I hope we were interrupting something." Manif laughed.

"Ten through eighteen actually." Glinda huffed.

"Never mind." Elphie responded to their friends' puzzled expressions.

"I was getting birthday kisses." Glinda grinned.

"You interrupted number nine. But that will work to my advantage though because now I can whisk Elphie away throughout the afternoon for the rest." Glinda giggled at thought.

"Glad we could help." Dani smiled.

"What? It's my birthday." Glinda bubbled to a blushing and scowling Elphie as they walked down to brunch.

X

"She's weird" Glinda and Elphie heard from one of the children as they walked through the entry hall to the formal dining room where the brunch buffet was set up.

"Hush now, her skin is just a different color." One of the nannies said in a gentle tone.

"A weird color." The boy said and Elphie felt Glinda's hand tighten on hers.

"She's green Nanny. People aren't green." A girl said.

"Now I mean it, stop that talk this instant. She is your cousin Galinda's friend." The nanny said as she bustled some of the kids away.

Glinda started to say something, but Elphie kissed her hand and shook her head to silence her.

"They are children Lyndie, it's ok." She whispered, then startled just a little when she felt a tug on her skirt.

"Toos me." A little girl said to Elphie.

Elphie smiled at her and knelt down.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi Miss tusin Alina's fwend." The little girl said and Glinda leaned against Manif and giggled.

"My name is Elphaba, your Mydrea's daughter Myviam aren't you?" Elphie said.

The little girl nodded vigorously, grinning broadly.

"Do you need something? Elphie asked.

The little girl shook her head.

"Do you want to tell me something?" Elphie tried and Glinda loved seeing her love interact like this..

The little girl nodded tentatively.

"Tell me please, I'd love to hear whatever you have to say." Elphie smiled.

"I tink you geen kin is pwety. Ike da twee in my winow." She said shyly.

"I think her green skin is pretty too Myvie. Glinda smiled, joining the conversation.

"Thank you Myvie." Elphie smiled and the girl beamed.

"Elpaba, Nanny taid not to tut cause it ood. Dud you kin feels ike eeves?" The little girl asked with curiosity all over her face.

"Why don't you see for yourself if my skin feels like leaves. If I ask you to touch, then it's not rude." Elphie smiled and held out her arm.

The little girl considered this, then smiled and slowly reached out her hand.

"It toft, ike my bair. She squealed happily.

"Just like yours is soft." Elphie said.

"Uh-huh." The girl nodded happily.

"Myviam, there you are." A nanny said coming from the parlor.

"I apologize Miss Galinda, Miss Elphaba. The children are not supposed to bother you."

"It is no bother at all." Elphie smiled.

"If you will excuse us though, the children's lunch is ready."

"Of course." Galinda said.

"Myvie, I'm glad you came to talk to me." Elphie said.

The girl beamed and threw her arms around a surprised Elphie's neck and hugged her then turned to take the nanny's hand but turned back as an afterthought and put her arms around Glinda.

"Festib bertday tusin Alina." The girl sang happily.

"Thank you Myvie." Glinda grinned and accepted a kiss from her little second cousin.

"Now you best go and eat."

The little girl grinned and skipped off with her nanny.

"Thank you." Glinda said sincerely as she drew Elphie into a hug.

"She was curious." Elphie replied.

"Who knew that small children and tiny furry things would flock to you." Manif chuckled

"Certainly not me." Elphie smiled.

"It doesn't surprise me in the least." Glinda giggled and gave Elphie a gentle kiss.

The four friends walked on to brunch never knowing that some of the older adults had witnessed Elphie's interactions with the children and were very impressed.

Manif and Dani knew they were seeing Glinda in all her bubbly glory as she floated down the hall, holding Elphie's hand and accepting birthday wishes and hugs galore. By the time they made it to the buffet, most everyone had been served. Since the ballroom was being decorated and was off limits, people were gathering at tables set up in the hall, in the parlor, library, music room, and many took their food down to the lake for an impromptu picnic. Chiwa had told Glinda, when the came in earlier that there would be cousins gathering to eat together on the terrace and she would save spots for her and Elphie and their friends.

There were a wide variety of items, but Glinda and Dani happily filled her plate with mostly breakfast items. Elphie took some of the different salads and some of her favorite fried tomatoes, and Manif took some of everything.

"It's about time." Javie said as she waved the four over to the middle of the terrace.

"Sorry, we were sidetracked by Myvie." Glinda smiled as she and Elphie sat at a table and Dani and Manif at a table right beside them.

"Oh dear I hope she did not bother you too much, she is at that chatty age." Mydrea said and the mothers all nodded knowingly.

"She was a delight." Elphie said.

"And very well-mannered, you should be proud."

"Thank you Elphaba." Mydrea smiled.

Glinda made general group introductions for the people that Dani and Manif had not met and the male cousins and husbands that Elphie had not met. There were people at tables, sitting on the ground and on the ledge, so it was a haphazard introduction, but no one really cared. After introductions Glinda showed off her new necklace, causing Elphie to blush, then everyone ate and told stories and laughed. After a time people got up for seconds or to excuse themselves to go and participate in an activity.

"Hey Manif." Pajul said.

"Some of the guys are getting a roundball game together down near the stables. Care to join us?"

"I'd love too, but I did not bring appropriate clothing for athletics." Manif replied.

"We're about the same size, I should have something that would work." Pajul said.

"Dani?" Manif asked.

"Fine with me dear." Dani chuckled.

"Great. Green girl, I want to beat you at croquette before I leave though." Manif chuckled.

"Oh are you staying a week?" Elphie said straight faced and Glinda giggled.

"See you later Jilly girl, enjoy your sail." Pajul said and kissed his wife

"Enjoy kicking a ball around." Jilla replied.

The men that were playing kissed their wives and went off. A few couples excused themselves and wandered off. The rest talked about what they wanted to do that day.

"Festive Birthday Galinda!" A loud voice interrupted the conversation.

"Thank you Uncle Bomir."

"I hear that you are going to play some croquette with us old folks."

"I don't know about that but I am planning on playing with my dear Aunts and Uncles." Glinda grinned.

"Oh you always were the little charmer." Bomir laughed.

"Are we ready to play?" Glinda asked.

"In a bit, I think. Elphaba, I hope that you are going to join us as well." Bomir said.

"I am looking forward to it." Elphie smiled.

"Excellent. We will see you in just a bit." He waved to the group and went down the stairs to the lawn.

"Dani, if you don't want to play croquette with a bunch of old people you don't know you can come and play badminton with a bunch of young people you don't know." Jilla laughed.

"I'd like badminton." Dani smiled.

"Excellent." Jilla said imitating her great uncle.

X

"Lyndie, I thought we are going to the croquette field." Elphie said as she walked with her love away from the doors.

"I'm taking you the long, out of the way, way." Glinda grinned.

"I want number ten and the half of nine that I was denied." She giggled as she pulled Elphie into an out of the way back hallway.

"Well, I have to comply, you're the birthday girl." Elphie said as she followed Glinda into a small room.

"Thanks Elphie, that was very invigorating." Glinda bubbled as she followed Elphie out of the small room ten minutes later.

"It was my pleasure, I assure you." Elphie grinned.

"Ready to play croquette?"

"That's not what I'm ready for, but it will do." Glinda giggled as they walked.

"Lyndie!" Elphie said with an amused smile.

"Lyndieball, Elphie, I was talking about Lyndieball." Glinda said with mock indignity.

"If you say so." Elphie smiled.

"I can't wait to play with my cousins, if we can. But I'm afraid it would either kill, induce a stroke or traumatize some of my Aunts and Uncles." Glinda chuckled.

As Elphie walked down the steps to the lawn with Glinda she took in the scene. She could hear the excited squeals and laughter coming from the lake and the faint cheers of the men playing roundball. She saw a game of croquette in progress on the back lawn. There were about twenty people sitting in chairs around the perimeter talking laughing and commenting on the plays. As they walked into the group there was a cacophony of birthday wishes for Glinda and Elphie had to hold her hand tighter so she would not float away from glee.

"Uncle Gruinm, could you please not smoke your cigar while we are playing. Elphie is very sensitive to the smoke." Glinda said when she saw her Uncle starting to light up.

"Of course, my apologies." Gruinm said and Glinda tried not to back away.

"Thanks Uncle." Glinda said and kissed him quickly on the cheek before he could kiss her.

"I think his breath has gotten worse." Glinda said to Elphie as they got their mallets.

"I could mix him some breath freshener." Elphie said with a hint of excitement

"I'm sure I could effectively neutralize the bacteria that…"

"Elphaba Thropp are you actually trying to create a chemistry experiment while playing croquette on my birthday?" Glinda huffed.

"Forgive me my sweet." Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda's forehead.

"Alright, but only because your intentions were good."

"Galinda, you get first whack." Uncle Jimor said and Glinda took Elphie's hand and skipped to the start.

Glinda, Elphie, four Uncles and two Aunts then proceeded to play a lively and educational game of croquette. Glinda enjoyed chatting with her relatives while they played. Elphie found herself listening to Uncle Frites as he provided her with obscure facts about everything around them. She paid attention politely, commented when she could, but did not try and correct the occasional piece of misinformation.

Elphie's lesson on why Quoxwood makes terrible mallets was interrupted by a comment from Uncle Moliz on the sidelines. It took no time for a spirited debate to erupt and the only move made to acknowledge it was Aunt Katrijin taking away her husbands mallet and continuing the game in his stead.

During the game some of the spectators left and others arrived. Aunt Dasoa asked if Glinda and Elphie would play one more with just the Aunts and Glinda readily agreed. It was a fun game with just the girls, but all too soon it was over and Glinda thanked everyone and went up to change for the lake.

"Elphaba." Uncle Giloq called as he saw Glinda and Elphaba coming up the stairs.

Samion tells us you are a promising chess player. We have some boards set up and would love for you to join us."

"Remember what I told you my love." Glinda said when Elphie looked at her.

"I would love to Giloq." Elphie said and accepted his arm.

Glinda watched Elphie as she walked away. She was very proud of her and she loved the view, so she indulged herself until Elphie was in the library then ran upstairs to change.

X

Glinda virtually floated into the tent at full bubble to a round of festive birthdays.

"Hi Momsie, Hi Aunties and Uncles Hi cousins!" Glinda sing-songed happily then hugged her mother and her Aunt Greda.

"I hear you had a good game of croquette." Gwenot smiled.

"It was fun. When I left the arguing Uncles were still at it over Quoxwood." Glinda giggled.

"Is Elphaba not coming down?" Greda asked.

"She's playing chess in the library."

"Sounds dull." Jilla chuckled as she jogged over.

"I couldn't agree more, but I am positive that Elphie is having a grand time." Glinda giggled

"Ready to sail?"

"Yep, I can't wait." Glinda wiggled as she skipped off with Jilla.

Z

"Bitty, are you sure that you want to talk to her." Lecix said as she walked with her sister to the lake from the badminton area.

"We talked about this Lex. Yes I am positive. There is no point in waiting, today is the best time." Bitra said.

"It could backfire you know."

"I know, believe me I know." Bitra sighed.

"I know what I'm doing. Now let's go change and play in the lake with our kids."

X

"You seem to be very adept at this game Elphaba my girl." Uncle Yojil said as he and a few others watched Elphie play with Samion.

"I enjoy it. It is very challenging." Elphie said flushing slightly.

"She is a very quick study." Samion grinned proudly.

"I would like a chance to play next, if I may?" Giloq said with a smile.

"My brother in law is a good player, but to be great you must learn from the great." He teased.

"True, but isn't Jimor down at the lake." Samion replied and everyone laughed.

Elphie lost the game, but everyone congratulated her on doing an excellent job. Flustered by the attention she settled into another game with Giloq, grateful that Samion stayed close by.

Z

The roundball game was over and the tired, sweaty men and their cheering sections headed up towards the lake.

"That was a nice shot Mani and you know it." Dani said as she walked with her fiancée.

"It would have been better if it had scored the winning point."

"Awww poor baby." Dani chuckled as she ran her fingers threw Manif's sweaty brown hair.

"You need a bath."

"We are going to take a jump in the lake." Pajul said.

"Sounds good. May I use these athletic shorts?" Manif asked.

"Absolutely. The tradition goes, as soon as we see the lake, we start running and screaming like madmen, striping off shirt, socks and shoes as we go and dive right off of the dock." One of Glinda's cousins said.

"Leaving our kind and loving cheering section to collect our clothing." Another said.

"Which we then toss off the end of the dock." Kiuy laughed.

"Look men, refreshing coolness ahead!" Someone yelled and the guys were off.

"Is your fiancée really Galinda's girlfriend's best friend?" Javie asked as they started collecting cast off clothing.

"He is." Dani said.

"And you do not mind?"

"Not at all. They are good for each other in a way I think." Dani replied.

"Is it true that you researched our family line as part of your advanced studies?" Voril asked starting a conversation about magic.

Z

Glinda was a bundle of excitement as she, along with the rest of the sailors, took off their sundresses or shirts and joined the group in the water. Everyone had a great time playing water games and no one even minded when the yelling group of roundball players jumped in screaming and splashing everyone. Glinda saw Manif wave to someone on shore and saw Dani engaged in an animated conversation with her Arduenna cousins. The men joined in the water games, much to the delight of their children.

Elphie, much to her surprise, won one of her chess games and was enjoying herself immensely learning to play Backgammon from Aunt Alika. She was also enjoying the conversation and the chance to ask questions of people from such diverse backgrounds, including music and science.

The chatting sorceresses joined Namom, Gwenot and Greda in the tent and for awhile they talked magic and compared spells. Namom was as interested in Dani's studies as Dani was excited about talking with the matriarch of the Arduenna line. They decided to move the conversation into the parlor so they could consult spell books and access wands. As they walked out of the tent Dani saw Manif playing like a child, with the children and heard Glinda's delighted laughter and wished for a brief moment that she could get over her fear.

Some of the older cousins left the lake and were chatting under the tent, or going off to play badminton or croquette. Some off the older Aunts and Uncles had come down to the tent or gone into the house. New games and conversations were started both inside the house and out. Glinda decided to get out of the water and spend some time in the tent. Manif went with her and someone filled them in on what was going on while they dried off. Manif decided to go and join in on the chess matches, but Glinda couldn't decide. She retrieved her sundress from where some had hung it as she pondered her options.

Bitra saw Glinda trying to decide what to do next and decided that it was now or never. So she took a deep breath and walked over to her cousin.

"Walk with me for a bit Figgy?" Bitra smiled holding her hand out to her cousin.

X

"You haven't called me that in forever." Glinda giggled and took her oldest cousin's hand.

"You haven't taken all my figs in forever either." Bitra laughed and swung their arms.

For just a moment Glinda was launched back in time to when she was younger, walking hand in hand with her cousin through the park, taking figs out of her pocket. Bitra was the oldest girl of the all the cousins, and when they would visit, she was almost are put in charge while they all played. Even though Bitra was only ten years older than Glinda, she remembered spending lots of time on her lap while she nursed a scraped knee, or a bumped head. And Bitra would always hold her hand and swing their arms when they walked somewhere. She was not as close to her as she was to Jilla, mostly because of their ages and Jilla was usually around more, but her memories of the time she spent with her soft-spoken cousin were no less fond.

"So did you volunteer or were you drafted?" Glinda laughed lightly as she walked with Bitra away from the noise and bustle around the lake.

"To do what?" Bitra asked.

"To be the representative of the cousins that tries to talk me out of loving Elphie." Glinda said seriously.

"No Figgy girl, I have no intention of doing anything of the sort." Bitra said softly.

Bitra, still holding Glinda's hand, sat down on the low stone wall near the greenhouse and Glinda sat down very close to her.

"But something is wrong Bit. I'm an empath, I can feel it." Glinda said.

"Not wrong, not at all. I would be lying if I said the cousins were not concerned about differing aspects of your new relationship. But we took Jilla's advice, talked through whatever concerns arose and came to the conclusion that none of it was as important as you and your happiness." Bitra said.

"Jilla's advice?" Glinda said skeptically.

"She was being peppered with questions and convened a cousin's conclave of sorts in the music room after you left with Elphaba last night."

"You're kidding." Glinda said.

"She told us all in no uncertain terms that she was not pleased with your relationship. But she also told us, and I quote, she knows what she is doing. It pains me to admit this but Elphaba is good for her, and very good to her." Bitra said.

"You're kidding still seems the appropriate response." Glinda said, barely able to comprehend.

"We all know that you two…well three had a major falling out while she was at Shiz. She did not provide details but admitted that the fault was entirely hers. It was evident in her tone that everything she was telling us was her way of trying to mitigate the damage she did to her relationship with you." Bitra explained.

"And what did she tell you?" Glinda said a little warily.

"She basically told us not to make the same mistakes that she did. I've known Jilla a long time and I have never seen her so humble and contrite. She loves you Galinda, you know that." Bitra said gently.

"I know she does, and I love her too. I am very glad that the cousins are going to support Elphie and I, how ever grudgingly…"

"It's not necessarily grudgingly Figgy. Mostly they think it is just a fling, something that you will outgrow when you leave college."

"I'll take what I can get." Glinda smiled.

"But I'd rather not talk about Jilla any more. We are working on it, but sometimes that feeling of betrayal is so hard to let go of." Glinda said sadly.

Bitra looked at the pain in her cousin's face and cupped her cheek gently like she used to do when she was a child and someone hurt her feelings.

"I know it is baby cousin, I've felt my share." Bitra soothed.

"Why do I feel like I want to crawl into your lap and be rocked." Glinda laughed lightly.

"Will a hug suffice? I'm not as young as I used to be and neither are you." The older girl smiled.

Glinda gratefully accepted the familiar, comforting arms that enveloped her and started to cry for reasons she could not fully understand.

"It was not my intent to upset you, especially not on your birthday." Bitra said when Glinda's brief outburst had run its course.

"I'm not really upset. Jilla is still a sensitive issue for me, I guess." Glinda smiled.

"I understand, I really do. I need you to know that I support you and your relationship with Elphaba, no hesitation, no reservations." Bitra said in a tone that left no room for doubt, as Glinda slowly pulled away from her cousin's arms.

"Thank you Bit, that means a lot to me. I know it must be confusing to you all, something so far removed from what you know. Knowing I have you in my corner helps."

"I am in your corner, I have been since I found out about Elphaba." Bitra said then paused to collect her thoughts.

"There is something that I have been debating on whether to tell you or not. It's not from the cousins; it's simply an older cousin sharing a confidence with her adored baby cousin. After hearing Jilla last night I knew that should." Bitra said.

"Is something the matter Bitra?" Glinda asked seeing the look in her cousin's eye and sensing some stirred up emotions.

"No, nothing is the matter. When I said I understand, I really truly meant that." Bitra smiled and took a breath and looked her cousin directly in the eye.

"Galinda when I was in college, I fell in love with a girl in my dorm. We became roommates and for almost two years we nurtured a very intimate relationship." The woman said gently, knowing it would come as a shock.

For a long minute all Glinda could do was gape at her older cousin in astonishment as her thoughts tried to reform in a coherent manner.

"You mean…You and her…"

"We were best friends and lovers." Bitra confirmed.

"You loved another girl, like I love Elphie?" Glinda said wanting to make sure she hadn't misunderstood.

"I did, very much."

"But you married a man and dated boys." Glinda said feeling very confused.

"It's all right to be confused Galinda. I'll explain everything, if you want to hear it." Bitra said

"I do. Bitra, you really understand." Glinda said still trying to process the fact that one of her cousins had been in a relationship like the one she shared with Elphie.

"Even though my situation is a little different, I do understand." Bitra smiled at her cousin relived that she had not shocked her too badly.

"I was first attracted to another girl in high school, but I didn't really understand what it was I felt because I was also attracted to a boy. Since girls didn't date other girls, I dated the boy." Bitra said.

"Did you tell anyone?" Glinda asked.

"I didn't even know what I felt, much less how to tell anyone. During high school I was attracted to a few more girls, and a couple of boys as well. My first sexual dream was about a girl in my history class, but a few nights later I had one about a boy in my literature class. I was terribly confused and sure something was wrong with me, because no else I knew had those thoughts about someone of their own gender. I kept it to myself and pursued boys." Bitra said.

"Bitra that's terrible, you must have felt so alone." Glinda said.

"I did in a way. I was attracted to boys too, and that is what I girl-talked about, but a part of me just wanted to ask…have you ever dreamt of kissing another girl?" Bitra said.

Glinda had no idea how to respond so she nodded encouragingly, absolutely fascinated by her cousin's story.

"I felt somewhat more liberated when I went away to college, because I was sure things would settle down with me and I'd find a nice boy. My first week of classes though I found myself attracted to a girl in one of my classes."

"The girl that became your roommate?" Glinda asked.

"No actually. She sort of snuck up on me." Bitra smiled.

"Elphie hit me like a falling tree." Glinda giggled then blushed slightly.

Bitra smiled realizing that Glinda had few avenues to talk about things like this and she was glad that she took the step to tell her something that had been kept secret for many years.

"She was in another class I had and lived on the floor below me in the dorm. I was lucky to have a private room. She didn't really get along with her roommate. We became instant friends and went out together with others frequently and studied together all the time. It was like that for most of the first term. We had so much fun together. I'm not even sure when I realized that I had developed feelings for her. Until one night she was the star of a very sexually explicit dream." Brita said watching her cousin for signs that she was uncomfortable with what was being said.

"What did you do?" Glinda said like a child listening to a bedtime story.

"I decided that I had experienced too many sexual feelings for girls to discount it as a fluke. All kinds of girl talk happened when I was with her and our friends, especially when we were a little inebriated."

"You got drunk?" Glinda gasped.

"On occasion, but those are other stories." Bitra smiled.

Glinda giggled and nodded.

"One night I put aside my trepidation and embarrassment and asked the question I had wanted to ask in high school. I was surprised by the response. There was lots of curiosity, girls wanting to practice with other girls to be good kissers for the boys and some innocent dreams. My friend didn't say much until we were alone together in my room after the party. She told me that she had sexual dreams about girls frequently. I sobered up very quickly and told her that I did on occasion, but left out the one about her. She looked like a weight had been lifted off of her and I felt a wave of relief wash over me because I knew someone else had them too. I'm not sure how it began, but we talked about being attracted to our own gender. She was never interested in boys and found it amusing that I was attracted to both. She called me wishy-washy." Bitra said with a rare chuckle.

"We talked for a long time, it was comfortable and reassuring. It was almost dawn when she asked me if I had ever wanted to experience kissing a girl and I admitted that I did. So she kissed me. It was soft and gentle, quite chaste actually. I knew right then that my attraction to her and my feelings for her were very real. We kissed again, slightly less chastely and fell asleep on my bed in each others arms" Bitra said.

"How romantic." Glinda sighed.

"Did you like to feel her breathe, to hear her heart beat? I love to do that with Elphie." She added with a silly smile.

"She fell asleep with her head on my chest, I could feel her breath against my hand. It helped ease my nerves and quell my confusion somewhat because as little as it was, it was the most comforting thing I had ever felt." Bitra said honestly, the memories flooding back.

"Oh, that's even more romantic. Did you two decide then that you wanted to be together?" Glinda asked in a hopeless romantic way.

"All of this happened right before Winter break. We had exams to finish, but we spent our free time together talking. We decided to evaluate things over break and if both of us still felt the same when we came back, we would take it from there. Right before I left to go home, we shared a very nice kiss and she told me that she was going to miss my laugh." Bitra said.

"Oh Oz!" Glinda sighed.

"It must have been so hard for you to be apart from her. I asked Elphie to go home for Spring Recess with me before we had even acknowledged our feelings for one another. But I already knew that I would be desperately unhappy apart from her."

"I thought about her constantly." Bitra said trying to decide how to proceed.

"I took long walks, wrote in my journal and cried out of sheer frustration in not really understanding why I was so attracted to her. I only knew that I was. I had always done what others expected, and I didn't really know what I expected of myself. I battled with myself all break long, wavering back and forth. My family thought I was pining over a boy and I was not about to tell them otherwise. In the end though, I decided that if she was still interested I would give us a chance.

"I can only assume that she was interested." Glinda giggled.

"She was waiting for me in my room when I returned. She said hello then kissed me until my knees buckled." Bitra smiled.

"Elphie kisses me like that sometimes too. I really like it." Glinda said, blushing just a little.

Glinda realized how nice it felt to say something like that to someone she loved and trusted, and who understood, so she ventured a little more. She told her cousin all the usual things about her life with Elphie, how they met, what they did and the like. But this time her focus was very different. She talked about how she felt the first time that she saw Elphie, and when she smiled at her for the first time. She detailed how her heart fluttered when she heard Elphie's voice or the clumping of her boots in the hall and the tingles she felt when their eyes would meet or she felt her touch. In no particular order, everything came out; all the little things that made her feel so loved and cared for and aroused. How she was catered to and spoiled and told she was loved all the time. Finally, she explained to her cousin about the ache in her heart she felt after Elphie's attack, which Bitra knew to be the basic assault story, and how she knew then what it was to love someone so deeply. As she talked Glinda fingered the necklace Elphie had given her and fought off tears.

Bitra gladly held her cousin when the emotion of what she was saying finally got the better of her then provided a few details of the beginnings of her own relationship when Glinda had settled down. She told Glinda that she could understand a little of what her Elphie felt because it had been very hard for her to learn to accept physical shows of comfort and nurturing, because it was more her nature to provide them. Glinda talked about how she had to learn how to tone down her physical displays when Elphie was upset and how she just melted every time one of her caresses, gentle kisses or embraces was returned to her.

"I learned so much about myself from her." Bitra said during a conversation about the learning process they both we through with their loves.

"About who I was a person, as a woman, a friend and a lover."

Since Galinda was opening up and talking about her relationship with Elphaba, she thought this might be a good time to find out if her cousin needed to discuss anything of a sexual nature. So she decided to crack open the door just a bit and let her go through if she wanted to.

"Some of the hardest lessons for me were how to listen to and respect my own body, how to tell her what I liked and what I didn't when we were being intimate." The older cousin ventured.

"You talked about it while you actually were making love?" Glinda said both shocked and intrigued.

"It took me awhile to be able to, but yes, during sex we would tell each other what felt good or to do something specific." Bitra said carefully.

"How can you talk at all? Most of the time I can barely breathe or think…" Glinda said before she realized what she was saying.

"I mean…I…Oh." She stammered and lowered her head blushing furiously, afraid to face her cousin.

"It's alright Figgy." Bitra said softly and raised Glinda's head gently so their eyes met.

"It's alright. None of this."

Glinda looked into her cousin's soft brown eyes and saw what she always did, kindness, acceptance and caring.

"There is no need to be embarrassed. I wasn't too much older than you, and I'm far more reserved." Bitra said and Glinda nodded her understanding with a slight smile.

"Galinda I'm telling you what I am for a few reasons. The first was because when I heard that you were being courted by another girl, and reciprocated her feelings, I was concerned that you might be feeling some of the confusion, frustration and self doubt that I did or that you were in something over your head, especially sexually. In just this short time, I've seen how you have matured and how confident you are as a young woman and as part of a couple. I trust that if you determined that it was the right time for you and Elphaba to include sex as part of your relationship then it was the right time." Bitra said seriously.

"So you are no longer concerned?" Glinda asked, her emotions still mixed up.

"Only in that I hope your first time, whether it was with Elphaba or not, was a good experience for you." Bitra answered honestly.

"It was with Elphie and it was the best experience, better than I ever imagined." Glinda smiled and blushed.

Glinda was torn between having the opportunity to talk openly about her sexual relationship and respecting Elphie's reserved and private nature. Since she already slipped up and let it be known, she decided to just go easy.

"I'm glad. I will never push you to talk to me about anything, but I needed you to know that it is safe for you to do so with me if ever you need to. I know that if things were different you would be talking to Jilla about all of this." Bitra said.

"Probably not, Elphie is very private. I feel badly that I slipped up like I did." Glinda said quietly.

"Will she be angry with you?" Bitra asked, concerned.

"No, just very flustered. She has always told me to talk about what ever I need to."

"Good. The offer is always there. I know for a fact that some of the things that you heard from us cousins about sex, don't really apply." Bitra smiled

"That is true, we have been sort of figuring it out as we go."

"That is half the fun." Bitra said with a knowing smile.

Since the opportunity was there Glinda told her cousin about how often she became aroused and how she was learning to control herself, just to see if it someone else had experienced too. Bitra assured her that she had faced some of the problems, but teased her about the legendary Arduenna lustiness.

"Galinda you look like you have other concerns." Bitra said after a brief pause.

"No, not concerns. I just…I was curious…never mind." Glinda stammered uncharacteristically.

"Now's the time, I'll tell you anything I can." Bitra said sincerely.

"Well there is something that I have been curious about, that I have thought and even dreamt about. But it's very personal." Glinda said.

"This whole conversation has been personal." Bitra said with a smile.

"I can't argue with that." Glinda agreed.

"Figgy girl, it's ok. I would not have broached the subject if I did not intend to let you ask questions, vent frustrations or address concerns."

" Okay, but you don't have to answer me if you do not want to. It's really personal." Glinda said.

"So noted." Bitra smiled.

"

Have you ever…made love with kisses?" Glinda said tentatively.

"Have I kissed while making love?" Bitra asked, trying to clarify.

"Uh no…I mean have you ever used kisses to make love, real kisses instead of… well..." She blushed and wiggled her fingers.

"Ah…I see." Bitra smiled slightly.

"Yes, I have. It is an extremely wonderful and fulfilling way to be intimate. But it is different, and not for everyone."

"How so?" Glinda said confused.

"It is the most intimate thing I have ever done. It was a different kind of vulnerability and loss of control and it took me a long time to be able to deal with it. I couldn't see her, couldn't meet her eyes for guidance and reassurance." Bitra said.

"Elphie and I do that!" Glinda exclaimed excitedly loving that someone else did the same thing.

"She enjoyed making love in this manner very much, but she knew me very well and explained it all to me. She had experience. I did not. We took it very slowly, a little of that, a little of something else. It took a long while, but eventually I was secure enough to just let it happen." Bitra said.

With some gentle coaxing from Bitra, Glinda told her cousin about the first time she thought about that activity and the time she was very close and very much wanted to, but didn't. Talking so freely about her own sex life was intoxicating for Glinda, but distressing too.

"I love making love with Elphie, to feel her everywhere and to feel all of her. It is…"

"Hard to verbalize?" Bitra offered.

"Yes. But I feel like I'm being unfaithful or something. She is so private and the times we have been together like that so incredibly special, but sharing it with someone with similar experiences has been so…"

"Validating?" Bitra asked.

"In a way yes, not that I've ever had any reservations." Glinda sighed.

"Galinda, I can only assume that you are going to tell Elphaba the we spoke." Bitra said.

"Yes, but I'll keep your secret."

"I'm sure you will Figgy, but I never expected you to keep it from her." Bitra smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Galinda, tell her whatever you need to. My sense of her so far is that she will understand. She'll need time to recover, but she will understand, because she loves you and knows what you need."

"You are right, she won't be angry with me. When I told Manif about us, she was very flustered, but she understood. She even told me to tell him if I needed to."

"I understand your Elphie a little." Bitra smiled.

"You two do have some similarities." Glinda grinned.

"It was a little easier for me to keep our secret, than it was for her to. She had a friend from home that she talked to on occasion, that I got used to. But she understood the need for keeping our relationship private. Just as I know that you know why you have to be circumspect with who knows about your relationship."

"I do know and I am very good…at Shiz, but it is hard." Glinda said.

"I know it is, that is another other reason I wanted you to know that I had a relationship with a woman." Bitra said

"I understand is how hard it can be to hide the truth, to keep relationships like what I had, and you have under wraps. It can be very frustrating and stressful." She continued.

"Sometimes it can be." Glinda frowned.

"When Elphie got her APE results I want to show her how proud I was of her, our way… but I had to wait."

Glinda told Bitra a few more things and talked about the frustration of not being able to share special romantic and other moments when the girls shared stories. Bitra listened, interjecting only occasionally. It was clear to her that this issue was the worst for her outgoing, social cousin.

"I hate trying to explain why I don't go out with boys and hate when people try to fix me up." Glinda said bitterly.

"I did continue to go out for awhile because I felt the need for pretense. She used to tease me that we were already an old married couple. She, the dutiful wife staying home and me, the husband going out for a night with the boys." Bitra said, smiling at the memory.

"You mean you were unfaithful to her?" Glinda said aghast.

"Oh no Figgy, you know me better than that. I was hers and hers alone; I wasn't even attracted to anyone else. Although we did fight occasionally because she was a big flirt." Bitra smiled.

"I eventually gave up on trying to keep up appearances, it was too hard and I couldn't do it to myself or her."

"Left to my own devices I would be like we are in Frottica at Shiz, but I know better. We would be forbidden to live together and Elphie's status would suffer, I'm sure. She is even reserved here, where we have greater freedom." Glinda said.

"We never really were in a position to have that kind of freedom, but even for the very reserved it is hard to hide intense feelings for someone." Bitra said.

"I know. Bit, did you have to contend with rumors?" Glinda asked after a brief pause.

"Yes, we did. We did our best to ignore them. We didn't really go out like you and Elphaba do, but it was still hard. Especially because they were couched in such intolerant language and immoral implications. She was able to shrug it off, but I spent many a night crying and wondering if they were right." Bitra said and Glinda felt her pain.

"Oh Bitty, I don't want you to be upset." Glinda said quietly.

"I'm not Figgy, don't worry. I learned to ignore the rumors and stopped believing their intent."

"Did anyone ever find out?" Glinda said and told her cousin about Loma before she could answer.

"I'm sorry that is becoming an issue for you Galinda. I'm not sure if this will help you or not but there were two boys in one of our classes that started to suspect. They were friends of both of ours; we did things with the on occasion. She suggested that we come clean with them, before they got the urge to contribute to the rumors. I was hesitant but agreed. They took it well enough, but never treated us quite the same. And one would ask very personal questions. It was very strange. Eventually we simply stopped associating with them."

"It sounds like it was very difficult for you. At least they didn't, for lack of a better phrase, tell on you." Glinda said.

"It could have been much worse than it was, but Galinda that is not how I know what it is like to feel betrayed." Bitra said.

"There was someone else?"

"Lecix." Bitra said quietly.

"Your sister? But you two get along so well. What happened?"

"She inadvertently found out about my roommate and I, the summer of my second year when I was home. I need to backtrack just a little for this to make sense. My roommate was older and a year ahead of me in school. We spent most of our last term together talking about us. We loved each other very much, but we wanted such different things for our lives. It took a lot of talk and tears, but we both knew that we were not meant to live our lives together."

"Oh no…that's so sad." Glinda sniffled and let herself be pulled into her cousin's arms.

"It was sad and it hurt, but we parted friends Figgy, with happy memories. It was the right thing for us both." Bitra said as she patted her cousin's back to soothe her as she used to do when she was young and something upset her.

"So you can think about her and not be sad?" Glinda asked after her tears calmed.

"I can and do, but that summer after her graduation was dreadful."

"I can't even imagine." Glinda said.

"As I was unpacking, I found a letter that she had slipped into my bag. I couldn't read it right away, but when I did it comforted me in one way and was very painful in another. I knew it was right, us parting, but that did not mean my heart wasn't broken. The more I reread it though the more comforted I was, she always knew what to say. I kept the letter, even though I really shouldn't have because it did contain some rather intimate details. I put them in the most private place I had, inside of my journal with a few others she had sent me at other times we were apart. It wasn't private enough I guess because I walked into the room we shared one day and Lecix was reading them and my journal."

"Bitty no, that's horrible." Glinda gasped with more tears forming in her eyes.

"My journal fell out of my wardrobe while it was being moved. I was furious with her for invading my privacy and she was equally furious with me. I ended up moving my things out of the room we had always shared and she barely spoke to me for weeks. When she did it was mainly to ask me if it was true, then tell me how disappointed she was in me. For more long weeks, I tried to explain and she called me names and threatened to go to mother and father. I finally just cornered her and told her it was over between my friend and me, which was true. That placated her some but not enough. The rest of the summer was spent with me missing my friend and battling my own sister."

"She was your Jilla."

"In a way I guess. She stopped trusting me; I lost my trust in her. But we got through it. I'd really rather not get into details, because it took years. Even after I was married and had my first child, we still weren't right. But we are now. She doesn't understand. But she accepts me as I am and we have regained our trust. That gives me hope that you and Jilla will be able to work it through."

"Do you talk about it with her?"

"No, it had been a couple of years with no mention of my as she called it, my odd proclivity, until we heard about you and Elphaba. She was not happy that I choose to have this conversation with you, but she knows I did not enter into it lightly. She thought that I would be encouraging you. I told her that was the point. After that conversation with Jilla, I think she understood too, why you know might be helpful and necessary."

"I've had it so easy." Glinda said after a very long pause.

"Now Figgy, just because our struggles have been different, doesn't mean that they are easier. And remember. My friend was more like you. Her family knew her preference; she had support and acceptance. I can't say that I am like your Elphie, but I seem to have more in common with her. So easy is a very relative term." Bitra said.

"I guess you are right. I bet it wasn't easy for you to go back to school."

"I was glad to get away from the tension at home, but I was very lonely at school. I had another private room and that helped. I immersed my self in studies the first term, suffered through winter break at home and started to venture out a little after I returned to school. Before spring recess I had a brief affair with another girl. We I enjoyed her company, but it was mainly just sex. I eased myself out of it before I went home. About three weeks after I returned to school things changed for me over night, and I learned a new word last night to describe it. I met my beshert."

"How did you learn beshert?"

"Jilla told us that is what you and Elphaba are."

"I think I have to go back to you're kidding." Glinda said.

"So who was it."

"My husband of course. Vancimfell on me like a tree in a storm." Bitra smiled.

"Oh how romantic, and exhausting." Glinda chuckled.

"So you are happy?"

"I am extremely happy. I am deeply in love with my husband and am completely fulfilled emotionally and sexually." Bitra said.

"Nachia, that is her name, was an exceptional part of my life. She gave me herself unselfishly and allowed me to learn what true love and intimacy were. By her example she helped me develop self- confidence, and come to terms with my own worth. I am positive that because of my relationship with her, I was able to recognize my beshert." Bitra said honestly.

"I was in love with her then, and I love her still, but Van is the one I was meant to be with."

Glinda was sniffling happy tears and hugging her cousin.

"Does he know?" Glinda asked after a little more conversation.

"Yes he does. When we became engaged we talked about his previous sexual relationships. I needed him to know about mine so I told him a very toned tone version of what I told you. He was stunned and asked me if I was still attracted to women. I told him honestly that I was just as capable of being attracted to a woman as I was to being attracted to a man, but that since I met him, he was my only attraction. It took a few days, but he finally told me that if his past didn't matter to me that mine did not matter to him." Bitra said

"Oh I'm so relived. He is your beshert. I'm just curious, but have you been attracted to anyone since you've been married?"

"I have a few times, as has he. And I have even had a girl or two pop up in a dream or fantasy. Nachia has appeared on occasion as well in my sexual fantasies, but I would never tell him that. Just like I don't want to know when he fantasizes about someone while we are making love."

"Wait…wait. Are you telling me that while you are…you know, in bed with your husband, you are…in your head with her."

"Oh dear, I didn't mean to distress you, but yes. Although not frequently. Galinda I apologize, that was too much."

"No, it's alright. I think I know how Elphie feels now. Isn't that confusing?"

"Not really, it usually happens when I'm very stressed or not really in the mood. He appreciates the results even if he has no idea why." Bitra smiled.

"Oh dear, I hope you are alright with this, here comes Lecix. We've been gone awhile."

"There you two are." Lecix said as she hurried over to the wall.

"Hey Lex, I'm sorry we were so long." Bitra smiled.

"Is everything alright?"

Glinda jumped up and threw her arms around her cousin and hugged her fiercely.

"Everything is perfect." Glinda said looking at her cousin with happy tears in her eyes

Lecix looked at Bitra, who smiled and nodded.

"Alright then, I'm very glad. Now, your kids need a nap and are driving Van to distraction and your girlfriend is concerned that you are off recovering from empathic somethings and was getting ready to form a search party. Is she always that overprotective?"

"Yep." Glinda grinned.

"Since I knew you two were together and why, I volunteered to search for you.

"Thanks Lex, really. Tell Van I'm on my way and get the kids some juice or something."

"And tell Elphie, no empathic issues that I am just fine."

"Okay, but hurry back or I think your husband is going to put your kids up for adoption." Lecix laughed.

"We will." Bitra said and hugged her sister with great affection.

"And thank you." She whispered in her ear.

"Are you okay?" Bitra asked as they watched Lecix hurry back to the lake.

"I am very okay, but I think I'll forget the fantasy stuff for now." Glinda giggled.

"That might be best."

"Bit, I am so amazed by you. Telling me all of this could not have been easy." Glinda said.

"Some of it was harder than others, but if it helped you to know that I really understand, and provided you with an outlet to express yourself, it was worth it all."

"It did. Talking to you like that was nice. Sharing girl-talk about girls." Glinda giggled.

"I'm glad. Please know that this doesn't have to be a one- time thing. I am here for you if you need to talk about things that you are not free to elsewhere. And if it is ever necessary, for Elphaba too." Bitra said.

"I love you Bit. I always have had a very special place for you. Thank you for sharing your life with me." Glinda said after a long hug.

"I love you too." Bitra said and dried a rare tear.

"We'd better go, I'd like to keep my kids."

"Even Vadin?" Glinda chuckled as she took Bitra's hand.

"Yes, even him…usually." Bitra laughed. The fact that her five-year-old son was a handful was common knowledge.

Glinda walked and skipped and chattered happily as they walked back up to the lake.

"It's nice to know you haven't grown up too much my Wiggly Figgly." Bitra laughed.

"Wiggly Figgly, I haven't thought of that in years." Glinda laughed.

"Bit tell me again that you are alright. I feel mixed up emotions from you." Glinda said as she pulled her cousin to a halt near the edge of the tent area.

"I am alright. I promise. The memories that surfaced were a little bittersweet, but mainly sweet. It actually felt good telling you. Please believe me." Bitra said sincerely.

"I do. You gave me a great gift, I just don't want it to cost you too much." Glinda said.

"Nothing that I can not very easily pay." Bitra said and hugged her cousin.

They walked a little further and were spotted.

"Mama! Mama!" Glinda heard and saw Bitra's daughter running towards her.

Glinda looked at her smiling cousin, winked at her then giggled.

"Elphie! Elphie!" She squealed happily as she ran to her love.

"What's the matter?" Elphie asked as Glinda all but leapt into Elphie's arms.

"Except that I missed you, nothing what so ever." Glinda bubbled.

She saw her Bitra walk by with a chattering child on each arm, pulling her in different directions, and the look on her husbands face as she approached.

"Everything is perfect and I love you so much." Glinda sighed and buried her head in Elphie's shoulder.

For a little while they talked about their afternoons, but it was interrupted by Gwenot.

"Well there you are."

"Hi Momsie!" Glinda grinned.

"We've had fun days."

"I'm delighted to hear it my darling, but your day is far from over. I think it would be a good idea if you took a short nap. We have three hours until the start of the party, and things are winding down out here."

"Wait a minute. I'm eighteen years old now, my mother can't tell me what to do anymore." Glinda stamped her foot and pouted with a happy twinkle in her eyes.

"Maybe not. But I can." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh yeah!" Glinda huffed.

"Yeah." Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda very gently then wrapped her arm around her waist.

"I'm going to take a nap now mommy." Glinda giggled.

"What a good idea Galinda." Gwenot chuckled.

X

All the things Elphie needed to get ready for the party were already in Glinda's room, and everyone was settling down to rest, so Glinda knew that they would have some time alone together. Elphie knew that Glinda was far to excited to fall asleep right away so she started to draw her a steamy bath with some of her relaxing purple bottle mixture.

"May I have number eleven while we wait?" Glinda giggled as she removed her sundress.

"Naked?"

"I do have to bathe." Elphie said.

"Yes you do." Glinda said and unzipped Elphie's dress, kissing the bare skin of her back as it became exposed.

Elphie helped Glinda remove her swimming outfit and Glinda helped Elphie remove her dress. Elphie finished undressing as Glinda turned off the water in the tub. Elphie gathered Glinda up and kissed her tenderly, then deeply.

"Uh. That's all." Glinda pouted when Elphie stopped.

"For now. We do not have time to let the water cool down." Elphie smiled.

"Mean green thing. " Glinda pouted then giggled when Elphie sent her to the tub with a pat on her wiggly bottom.

They both bathed while talking about their afternoons then put on nightclothes and snuggled in Glinda's bed. Elphie gave her a very nice number twelve then sang her to sleep.

Elphie woke Glinda gently with soft kisses and words after about an hour and half of napping. Glinda bubbled awake full of excited wiggle. After number thirteen they dressed, Glinda did her hair, then Elphie's. The last thing on was her strand of pink pearls.

"Elphie, I'm nervous." Glinda said suddenly as she looked in the mirror.

"Why my sweet?" Elphie said as she pulled her close.

"What if my spell fails, what if I can't do it. What if…"

"Shhh, my precious sorceress. " Elphie said softly then kissed Glinda gently.

"I think it is okay to be a little nervous, it is a rite of passage. But I know you will do just fine."

"But what if I don't?"

"What if you don't?" Elphie responded.

"Will your family love you any less? Will you be less of a sorceress?"

"No." Glinda said.

"I'm glad you are with me Elphie, everything is easier when you are with me."

"I'll be right there with you. Lyndie I know you, you are going to shine and sparkle. As soon as you are in there with all of your family, feeling all the love and support you are going to settle right down and be amazing."

"You think?" Glinda asked.

"I know." Elphie said firmly.

Elphie held Glinda against her chest for a time swaying slowly while she hummed. They parted when Gwenot knocked on the door and told them dinner would start in fifteen minutes. Elphie looked into Glinda's eyes and started one of those long reassuring kisses that always strengthened her. She kissed her slowly and deliberately. It took a long while, but finally she felt Glinda take the control of the kiss away from her.

"Thank you my love." Glinda whispered when they parted.

"Consider it a free one." Elphie smiled.

"Festive birthday."


	140. Chapter 140

As soon as they reached the top of the stairs Elphie and Glinda could hear the buzz of conversation coming from the ballroom and Glinda twirled herself under Elphie's arm and bounced on her heels.

"Feeling better?" Elphie chuckled.

"I feel…I feel…everything!" Glinda laughed and twirled again.

Glinda started down the stairs, her hand linked with Elphie's. She was almost uncontainable.

"Oh no you don't." Elphie chuckled as she moved Glinda to her other side when she looked like she was going to slide down the banister.

"What would Namom say?"

"That I was doing it wrong." Glinda laughed.

At the bottom of the stairs they heard the conversation start to die down and they both knew that who ever was lookout had informed the party goers of their impending arrival. Glinda stopped right before they got to the ballroom doors, but all she could to was look at Elphie with a huge grin and excited wiggles and squirms.

"Festive birthday my sweet." Elphie said and gave Glinda a kiss that normally would have remained behind closed doors and then her arm.

Glinda, holding tight to Elphie's arm, bounced into the ballroom to cheers and well wishes and a blast of emotion that nearly overwhelmed her. She was prepared for it, however and it only took her a moment to recover. By the end of a rousing chorus of festive birthday, with Elphie's sweet clear voice leading the rest, she was back in control.

As they walked through the crowd to where their table was Elphie tried to hang back and let Glinda accept her congratulations and shine on her own, but Glinda was not allowing it. Elphie wasn't sure how she was doing it, but Glinda managed to hug people while still holding on to her hand. She was not about to deny her very giggly effervescent Lyndie her moment, however she chose to orchestrate it, so she followed along with her hand clasped firmly in her love's, smiling and saying hello but mainly absorbing the magnificent decorations.

The first thing Elphie noticed were the flowers, lots of festive, colorful flowers. There were small bouquets on the tables that formed a ring around what was obviously the dance floor. There were arrangements of various sizes scattered around the large room. There were all types of flowers woven together somehow with streamers and ribbons to make bunting for the small stage where the musicians were, around the doorframes, the rectangular table and decorating the ceiling and chandelier. There were also brightly colored balloons scattered around the ceiling, their ribbons dangling down just out of reach. Elphie couldn't help but think that Nuisance would have a fine time trying to jump for them. See noticed some groups of balloons that looked like the bouquets of flowers, some in the shape of animals and some with writing. One very large one tied to what she assumed was to be Glinda's chair, had Birthday Girl and a likeness of her on it. Rounding out the decorations were two long banners; one that had large colorful letters that spelled out Festive 18th Birthday Galinda!, and another for people to write personal messages with colored pencils.

As they neared the long rectangular table that had been placed near the windows and doubles doors leading to the terrace Elphie remembered what Gwenot had explained to her about it. The ballroom was arranged in a similar manner to what it was at the ball, with round tables of various sizes placed from the walls inward, leaving plenty of room for movement between them and ample space in the middle for dancing. Besides the very festive decorations, the main difference from the ball was that table. She referred to it as the head table and it was traditionally for the guest of honor, his or her escort and notables. For this party, the head table was for Glinda, her parents, the two matriarchs and of course herself. No one really expected Glinda to actually stay seated at that table, it was merely a place for her to be for toasts, to eat or other such times, if she chose to utilize it.

"Oh Elphie! This is so great." Glinda said quietly but very excitedly as she twirled herself, yet again, under Elphie's arm.

"The decorations, the music, the…the everything!" She bubbled as she threw her arms around Elphie, who returned her hug with an amused chuckle.

"It is quite festive in here, isn't it?" She smiled and allowed herself to be pulled the rest of the way to the table.

"Momsie! Popsicle! Thank you for all of this, it is wonderful." Glinda squealed as she all but attacked her parents.

"We are glad you like it darling." Gwenot chuckled.

"We wanted to make it as special as you are." Samion smiled.

"I think you should address your adoring public." He added sweeping his hand in front of him.

Glinda giggled and nodded then hugged her Grandmother and Aunt then turned and saw the whole ballroom before her. She took in the lively scene; her friends and family dressed in bright, fun party clothes, the merry decorations and all of the affection she felt and inhaled trying to ward off tears.

She reached for Elphie's hand and found it ready to be held.

"Hi everyone!" Glinda said with a big smile and a wave.

"I am so elated that you all came to help me celebrate. This has definitely been the best birthday ever. Even if you all went home now, it still would be. Oh but don't go home." Glinda laughed.

"Because there is great food and music and dancing."

"And gifts, don't forget the gifts." One of her cousins called and everyone laughed.

"Oh yeah the gifts, those are nice too." Glinda giggled then sobered a little.

"Just thank you all." She sniffled, her emotions getting the better of her.

"Why don't we all get something to eat from the buffet and give our favorite empath a moment." Gwenot smiled after she whispered something to Elphie.

"The buffet is set up in the formal dining room, out through those doors and back in through these." Samion said pointing as he talked.

"Hopefully that will help avoid the troubles we had at the Symphony fund raiser a few years ago." He laughed.

"Help yourselves and enjoy. Our guest of honor will be along in a moment or two." Gwenot smiled and everyone started to filter out the appropriate door talking and laughing.

"Do you need to go upstairs my sweet?" Elphie asked as she gently rubbed Glinda's back.

"No, it's just like it was the other day in the parlor." Glinda said quietly as she curled herself a little tighter to Elphie's chest.

"These public displays of affection are hard on Elphaba, aren't they?" Salija asked as she watched her niece and her girlfriend out on the terrace.

"I believe that Elphaba's desire to provide Galinda with the type of comfort she needs overshadows her own discomfort with the situation." Gwenot said honestly.

"This is not going to spoil Galinda's fun tonight, is it?" Namom asked.

"I don't think so. She seems to be able to center herself fairly quickly. And I'm sure Elphaba will provide her with as many of these little sessions as she requires." Gwenot chuckled.

"Shall we go and get something to eat?"

X

Samion spotted his daughter and Elphaba coming in from the terrace and excused himself from the group he was with to go and intercept them.

"Are you feeling better Galindadoodle?" Samion asked.

"Yep. A little ELC and I'm good as new." Glinda giggled.

"I'm relieved. Darling I need to borrow Elphaba for just a moment, please." Samion said

"Popsicle!" Glinda pouted.

"Just for a minute or two and I'll have her right back. Why don't you go and get something from the buffet and mingle with your guests?" Samion said.

"Oh alright, but don't keep her long." Glinda said with mock severity.

"I'll come to you the second I am finished with whatever your father requires of me." Elphie smiled, thinking she knew what Samion wanted with her.

"Okay." Glinda smiled then threw her arms around Elphie and kissed her gently.

"I love you." She whispered.

"And I you my precious birthday girl." Elphie replied.

"Your flowerpot arrived while you were upstairs Elphaba." Samion said as they walked to the library.

"I figured as much." Elphie sighed.

"Elphaba, Gwenot has been wondering if you are going to proceed with your magical gift for Galinda." He said as he removed a box from the private cabinet in his desk.

"I have to admit that I would like to, but I'm not sure if I can in front of all of these people." Elphie said.

"Oh my." She breathed as Samion removed the pot from the box.

"Is it how you envisioned it?" Samion asked.

"It's perfect." Elphie smiled.

"Absolutely perfect. Even if I fail to do the spell, I think she will love this."

"I think so too. Why don't you let me go get Gwenot for you to talk with. Magical matters are not my area of expertise." Samion chuckled.

"No, I don't want to take her away from the party." Elphie said honestly.

"But if you could please find Manif or Dani, that would be very helpful." Elphie said as an after thought.

"Consider it done. I'll send one or both in right away." Samion smiled.

"Thank you Samion."

"Darling, please do not torment yourself over this. As I said magical issues are not in my purview, but Galinda is not expecting it, and I am certain she would not want you to do it if it causes you even a little distress." Samion said.

"I know, but I am feeling strongly about this for some reason. Manif knows what I have planned, I think talking to him will give me the perspective I need." Elphie said.

"I'll go find him now." Samion said, gave Elphie a hug and left.

Elphie looked at the flowerpot and thought about her spell. She knew it was doable, and that Glinda would love it. But it did make her dizzy and fainting at her love's birthday party would not be good. She wondered about Nuisance and if his presence really acted as an assist of sorts.

"I'm not sure I've ever seen your girlfriend so bubbly." Manif said as he walked into the library.

"Is that for your spell?"

"I had it made." Elphie said.

"It is great, and romantic." Manif chuckled.

"Manif, I want to try this spell, for Glinda. But I am frightened." Elphie said quietly.

"Of?" Manif said as he pulled his friend onto the sofa beside him

"Of many things, but mainly of passing out, like I did at the lake that day." Elphie said.

"Your spell idea is very ambitious green girl, but well within your abilities as I understand them. I know you get dizzy, and you might with this as well. But I think the reason you passed out was because you were not free to break the spell, when you felt yourself becoming fatigued, or whatever you felt. You can stop this spell whenever you choose." Manif said.

"I hate to admit this, but that makes sense." Elphie said with a smile.

"I think you may be right."

"It has been known to happen." Manif grinned.

"I was thinking more there is a first time for everything." Elphie chuckled.

"Just please, you and Dani stay close?"

"I promise. But we had better get back, Glinda saw me leave and may come searching." Manif said.

"That is a real possibility. And Manif, thank you my friend." Elphie said sincerely.

"No problem, I've added helping green witches in distress to my list of skills." He grinned.

"Interesting, you share a skill with a tiny kitten." Elphie chuckled.

"Yeah, being adorable." Manif chuckled.

"Go on back, I need to put this away." Elphie grinned and gave Manif a hug. He returned it and sauntered off still chuckling.

Z

"There you are." Glinda said and went to meet Elphie at the door to the formal dining room.

"You took too long." She pouted.

"My apologies, my sweet." Elphie said kissing her cheek.

"Birthday business." She grinned.

"A surprise?" Glinda wiggled happily.

"I hope so."

"Okay then, you're forgiven." Glinda grinned and gave Elphie a quick peck on the lips.

"Come and mingle with me." She said taking her hand.

Glinda had been mingling the entire time Elphie was in the library, connecting with some of her friends from school and their escorts. When she had told her mother, which of her friends she would like to invite, she chose the ones she thought might be okay with the fact that she was dating another girl. Even though most of the time was spent talking about her pearls and dress, she did talk about Elphie to get a sense of what they thought. She felt mixed emotions, but nothing truly negative or hurtful. So now that Elphie was back, she happily introduced her.

Glinda was more bubbly and animated now that Elphie was by her side. Since her focus was on talking and sharing stories Elphie fixed her a plate from the buffet and gently suggested that she eat before she had to perform her spell. Plate in hand Glinda wandered around the room talking to almost everyone. Some of her school friends were aquainted with some of her cousins, and Dani even discovered that one of her brothers was a friend of one of Glinda's friend's brothers. It made Glinda very happy that her friends and family were chatting together and having fun.

Z

"Mrs. Upland, excuse me." Hensign said, interrupting Gwenot's conversation with her brothers.

"Yes Hensign?" Gwenot replied.

"Mr. Byjon has arrived. He is exiting his carriage now."

"Thank you Hensign." Gwenot said to Hensign.

"Excuse me please, I must go greet him." She said to the others and hurried to the hallway.

Gwenot arrived to see her friend put a cane in the corner and a package on the side table.

"Ah Gwenot my rose, how are you?" Byjon said and gave Gwenot a chaste kiss.

"I am well Jon. Are you?" Gwenot said eyeing the cane.

"Oh now Gwen, please do not fuss. A friend found the cane for me, it matches my shoes beautifully doesn't it?" Byjon said, and noted the unconvinced look on his friend's face.

"I have had two exceptionally good days in a row. I have both eaten and slept very well, taken my medication without balking and I am rested, feeling fit as a fiddle and I am ready to celebrate and dance. Alright?" Byjon said.

"Jon I never know whether to scold you, or praise you." Gwenot sighed with a smile.

"Why not just love me?" Byjon grinned at this little familiar exchange.

"I always have and I always will, you know that. Just promise me…" Gwenot smiled.

"I will take it easy if I become fatigued, will not push beyond my limits and will depart at a reasonable hour." Byjon sing-songed the familiar list of admonishments.

"As long as we are clear. I will not bring this up again." Gwenot chuckled.

"Now about that card…" She began as she accepted her dear friend's arm and walked back to the ballroom.

Samion saw his wife and friend walk into the room an since the mingling had been going on for more than an hour, he called the room to attention. The excitement of what was to come was evident, especially in Glinda.

X

"Ladies and gentleman, we hope that you are enjoying yourselves so far. The buffet will remain open for the majority of the evening, as will the bar, so please feel free to help yourselves at anytime. Before we continue with the festivities, Galinda's oldest friend requested the honor of proposing a toast." Samion said when the room quieted down.

Glinda hadn't seen Byjon come in and her eyes widened and she wiggled against Elphie in glee as she waved to him. Everyone one took a glass of champagne that was being served by the waiters and Elphie took the glass of cider that Trezia brought for her.

"My dear Galinda." Byjon said after he stood and raised a glass of water.

"On this day you become a full fledged adult and a full sorceress. While these rites of passage are important, they do not change who you inherently are. To some you are daughter, granddaughter, niece, or cousin. To others you are friend, and one very special young lady calls you her love." He said with a wink and a smile to Elphie.

"But to everyone in this room you are a blessing, a true delight to know as a person. Everyone raise your glasses and toast Galinda Upland. May the rest of your life bring you as much happiness and joy as you have brought to all of us." Byjon said.

"To Galinda." Samion said.

The room was filled with the sounds of glasses clinking and heartfelt cheers. Glinda ran out from behind the table directly into Byjon's arms.

"Festive Birthday my pet." The tailor smiled.

"I'm so glad you came." Glinda sniffled, not wanting to let the man go.

"Well of course I came, I have a tango to witness. And remind me to gush over these pearls at a more appropriate time." Byjon chuckled.

"I have a gift for you my pet and a card that your mother allowed me to create for you uncensored, under the stipulation that that I give it to you in private. So in private it shall be, later on. Now go back to your place of honor." He smiled.

"I love you Byjon." Glinda sniffled.

"I love you more my pet. Now go." Byjon said quietly.

X

"Now by way of explanation for the non-magical people here." Gwenot started when things settled down after the toast.

"Traditionally, an Arduenna girl manifests her full powers and becomes a full sorceress on the eighteenth anniversary of her birth. To commemorate the event, she performs an original spell that she creates and keeps secret, for her friends and family. In return those who possess magical abilities celebrate with her by presenting her with magical gifts, if they so choose." Gwenot explained.

"The gifts that she receives will not be necessarily magical themselves, they are simply created by magical means. And there will be many regular gifts given as well. Galinda darling are you ready?" Gwenot asked, knowing that she was because she had spoken with her for just a moment after she returned from greeting Byjon.

"I am." Glinda said confidently, but clasped Elphie's hand and took her out onto the dance floor, near the doors.

Elphie could tell by the way that Glinda was holding her hand that she was a little nervous. Glinda had positioned herself near the double doors and while everyone was gathering around Elphie gently took Glinda's face in her hands.

"And I believe in you, although you never asked me to." She sang quietly then gave her love a gentle kiss on the cheek and went to stand nearby with Dani and Manif.

Glinda heard the sweet voice singing to her, saw the look of deep pride and affection in Elphie's eyes and felt how much she was loved and knew without a doubt that she could do this.

"Okay." She said after taking a deep breath and accepting her new wand from her mother.

"Daddy, please open the doors to the terrace. I am going to perform a two part Transmorphation Elemenstation spell." Glinda said proudly and everyone magical in the room gasped and whispered among themselves.

"That's transforming an inanimate object into a living creature." Manif whispered to Elphie, with awe in his voice.

"It is exceptionally difficult to do successfully." Dani supplied.

Glinda looked from her mother to her Aunt Greda to Namom and saw pride and support on their faces and moved closer to the open doors.

She closed eyes, focused her energy and took a deep breath.

"For my birthday on this date,

I need eighteen balloons to celebrate." She chanted and waved her wand in a circle.

Eighteen strings that were attached to eighteen white balloons appeared in her free hand and she wiggled with excitement as everyone cheered.

She looked to Elphie who smiled one of her rare brilliant beautiful smiles and blew her a kiss. She closed her eyes again, refocused her energy and continued.

"From white things that hover, up so high,

To white things that soar up into the sky." She chanted as she made an intricate series of motions with her wand.

The last wand movement coincided with the last word of the chant timed to her releasing the balloons. At that moment all eighteen balloons turned into white doves.

"It worked!" Glinda squealed as she ran out to the terrace with Elphie, her mother aunt and grandmother close behind.

"I did it!" She breathed as she watched the doves fly away.

"Elphie, I did it! Momsie, I've never done it successfully, but I did! " Glinda squealed and bounced up and down.

"My darling that was magnificent." Gwenot said and gathered her daughter in an embrace.

"I am so proud of you."

"Yes Galinda, that was a spectacular display of sorcery." Namom said.

"Well done, well done." She said as she hugged her wiggly granddaughter.

"I am impressed." Greda said.

"Congratulations."

Glinda was beaming from ear to ear at the high praise from her magical elders when she turned to find Elphie.

"I did it Elphie!" Glinda wiggled.

"I see that and Greda is right. That was very impressive." Elphie said and opened her arms.

Glinda needed no further invitation to launch herself into them and wiggled and squirmed as Elphie hugged her fiercely then kissed her forehead.

"I am so proud of you. But I think you have fans in there that would like to congratulate you too." Elphie chuckled as she pried Glinda away from body.

"Okay, but I need number eleven soon." Glinda said.

"You mean twelve" Elphie grinned.

"Eleven." Glinda said then immediately went back into the ballroom leaving a chuckling Elphie behind.

Everyone applauded and cheered as she entered, even the non-magical ones, because someone had explained to them the scope of what she did. She accepted hugs kisses and congratulations for quite awhile and was reveling in the attention. Eventually though she had to excuse herself because she was becoming too empathicly overloaded.

X

After about five minutes of quiet cuddling in the parlor Glinda felt back in control. Then after a short but spirited debated on how many birthday kisses she had received, Elphie gave in and gave her a long, congratulatory number eleven followed by an affectionate number twelve.

"Boy am I glad you are no good at basic math." Glinda giggled as they left the parlor to rejoin the party.

Z

"Is everything okay?" Elphie asked Trezia when she saw her on the stairs with Nusee.

"Oh Miss Elphaba." Trezia said and Nusee bounded over to her.

"Everything is fine. I volunteered to take him his food when Cook said it was time for him to eat. I waited to see if he wanted to go out, so I could go get you, but he just toddled to the front door on his own. I went out also, to keep an eye on him. We just got back in. I hope that was alright?" Trezia said a little nervously.

"It was fine, he let you pick him up?" Elphie said looking at the kitten in her hand.

"No Miss, but he followed me and came when I called." Trezia said.

"Nuisance, that was very good of you, thank you." Elphie said and received a cheek nuzzle in response.

Elphie was drawn into something in the kitten's eyes for a brief moment. She felt as though her Familiar told her to do her spell.

"I'll never understand this." She muttered.

"Go back upstairs with Trezia please." Elphie told the kitten then put him on the floor.

"Thank you Trezia for seeing to him." Elphie said.

"It was my pleasure Miss. I love cats, I have two at home." Trezia smiled.

Elphie looked at the tiny ball of fur at the top of the stairs and he locked her gaze, closed and opened his eyes, then ran down the hall.

"I'll make sure he is settled." Trezia said and headed up the stairs.

"That's good he went with her. He must be getting more comfortable." Glinda said happily.

"Yes he must. Now lets get you back to the scene of your magical triumph." Elphie said and took Glinda's hand, not sure if she was unnerved or comforted by her odd exchange with her familiar.

X

"Are you alright little cousin?" Jilla said as Glinda and Elphie walked into the ballroom.

"I am better than alright. My spell worked!" Glinda wiggled happily.

"It did indeed." Voril said and hugged her cousin.

"You were impressive." Chiwa said.

"Your wanding form was marvelous."

For a moment or too the Arduenna cousins went on about the spell and how it was cast then the Upland cousins wanted their turn.

"We might not understand the full magical significance of what you did Galinda, but we are no less proud of you." Bitra smiled and hugged her cousin.

"Yeah. As your grandmother says of our Uncle Samion, you are shaping up nicely!" Paua laughed and hugged her too.

Soon all the cousins had an opportunity to congratulate their cousin and Glinda happily accepted more attention from her aunts and uncles as she walked with Elphie back to the table.

Z

"Aunt Gwen?" Jilla said from her table after a short time of general chatting.

"Can we start the gifts now? I have a fun one I can't wait to give."

"It's up to you birthday girl." Gwenot smiled at her daughter.

"Goody! Presents." Glinda giggled.

She tried to pull Elphie out from behind the table to join her on the dance floor, but Elphie held firm this time.

"No my sweet, go accept your gifts and the attention of your friends and family. Allow me the pleasure of seeing you shamelessly doted on."

Glinda looked at Elphie with adoration in her eyes, kissed her cheek then scampered out to the dance floor where a chair had been placed for her.

"Okay. I am better at potions than I am at wand casting." Jilla said retrieving her Fuiop Potions Pot from under her chair.

She chanted and mixed pre-measured ingredients into the pot, tapped it with her wand and after a puff of pink smoke cleared a wand was hovering over the pot. Everyone gasped, cheered or applauded and Glinda bounced up from her chair.

"Now this isn't an exceptional wand, but it is great fun at parties." Jilla laughed as she wrote Festive Birthday in pink sparkles in the air.

"Look!" Glinda clapped her hands

"Jilla what fun."

"Give it a go little cousin." Jilla laughed.

Glinda took the wand and happily wrote "thank you" in the air.

"I love this." Glinda squealed and hugged Jilla firmly.

"Now maybe she won't feel the need to levitate my books." Elphie chuckled causing Glinda to wiggle with delight.

"No, now I can just…" Glinda said and wrote study time over! in big letters.

"Write this over your desk." She laughed and everyone laughed with her.

"Thank you Jilla, this is great." Glinda said quietly as she hugged her cousin again.

Jilla's gift started the gift giving festivities. Soon aunts uncles and cousins were presenting Glinda with books, art supplies, music recordings, knick-knacks, collectable dolls, games, wall hangings and paintings. Magical relatives conjured them up with great fanfare. Non-magical relatives gave them wrapped up in bright festive trappings. Glinda accepted all of them, with sincere gratitude and a generous supply of happy wiggles and giggles. She hugged and kissed the females and danced around a bit with the males. Elphie watched all of this, experiencing a sort of delight that she had never felt.

"Are you all right Elphaba?" Gwenot said sensing a shift in Elphie's emotions.

"I am alright. Look at her Gwenot, she is having the time of her life."

"She has always been like this at her parties." Gwenot smiled as she watched her daughter open a gift of a horse figurine and bounce with delight.

"We'd like to go next, if that's okay?" Elphie heard Manif say and turned her attention back to the dance floor.

"Certainly Manif, go right ahead. For those of you who haven't met them yet. This is Manif and Dani, Galinda and Elphaba's best friends from Shiz. They are both sorcerers." Gwenot smiled.

"This gift that my fiancée and I are going to conjure will make no sense to most of you, but it will to the birthday girl. We conceived of it after hearing a description of a very unusual game that Glinda invented and after getting some innocent details from her partner in crime over there." Manif chuckled and waved to Elphaba.

Manif and Dani did a tandem chant and wand motions and a brightly colored wooden rack appeared with a plaque that said LYNDIEBALL.

"Lyndieball, how do you know about…oh wait, that day we played croquette with my parents we told you about it."

"Yep." Dani chuckled.

"Manif was so intrigued and amused that he asked Elphaba about it a few times when they had dinner together. Then he conceived of this."

"The first and more than likely only, Lyndieball set." Manif laughed and Glinda was very close to bubbling out of the room.

Manif and Dani chanted and six mallets appeared in the proper place on the rack. They were different lengths, made of different materials and had different sized and shaped heads.

"Oh my Oz!" Glinda laughed so hard tears were streaming down her face.

"Mallets." Manif said proudly.

"And people think I'm the unbalanced one." Elphie chuckled.

"And what set would be complete without…" Dani said then they chanted again.

"Balls." Manif chuckled pointing to the six balls that had appeared in their spot on the rack.

Three of them were round, but of different sizes, one was oval, one was octagon shape and the last was square.

All Glinda could do was laugh, point and wave Elphie over to her. Elphie was chuckling and shaking her head as she came over to the scene.

"Of course we need…wickets." Dani said.

A chant and wand wave produced brightly-colored wickets of various sizes and shapes, one was big enough for Glinda to crawl through.

"And posts." Mani said and five posts of different colors, lengths and thickness' appeared.

Glinda was now leaning against Elphie, bouncing and hiccuping, trying to talk through the giggles.

"Oh great Oz!" Glinda said at last.

"This is the best."

"Oh but wait my feisty friend. There is one more very necessary thing." Manif said.

"Oh I'm not sure I can survive it." Glinda said as she tried to catch her breath.

Manif said a quiet chant and waved his wand and a small bound book appeared in his hands. He grinned like a fool when he handed it to Elphaba.

"Lyndieball: Official rules and regulations" She read then opened to the first page.

"1. Glinda makes the rules according to her whim at the moment.

2. See number 1.

In case of dispute of discrepancy: See rule number one." Elphie read with a chuckle then showed Glinda the little book, which was otherwise blank.

Glinda was in the midst of another giggle fit as she looked at the now complete and totally pink Lyndieball set. She finally collected herself enough to collapse, still giggling into Manif's arms to hug him.

"He is insane, you know that, right?" Elphie said as she hugged Dani.

"I know that." Dani grinned.

"My very own loveable lunatic."

"Thank you both so much." Glinda said after she hugged Dani and Elphie hugged Manif.

"Beyond that, I'm speechless."

"It was supposed to render this one speechless." Manif chuckled, pointing to Elphie.

Everyone one so intrigued by this new twist on croquette that Glinda told them the story of the inception of Lyndieball, giggling the whole time.

"Elphaba, are you ready to perform your gift spell?" Gwenot asked pulling Elphie aside while Glinda was talking.

"I think so. Nuisance seems to think so to." Elphie said and told Gwenot of her encounter with the kitten.

"I can sense your nervousness." Gwenot said kindly.

"She will eventually too."

"I know, but she will know why as soon as she knows I'm doing magic." Elphie smiled.

"Most of these people have never seen a witch do magic. They will be very interested." Gwenot said.

"I know that too. This is for Lyndie. But after all the excitement of her other gifts, especially that Lyndieball set. My quiet little flower might not be much." Elphie said.

"Flower?" Gwenot asked

"I'd rather not talk details…it might frighten me out of doing the spell." Elphie smiled.

"Alright. But Elphaba, whatever it is you do, will be the best gift she receives all day, I guarantee it." Gwenot said firmly.

Before Elphie could respond Glinda came bouncing over.

"I can't wait to play this…we can set it up while we are here!" Glinda bubbled.

"It will be amusing." Elphie chuckled.

"Yes it will." Gwenot said

"But tonight we have other things to do."

"Dancing!" Glinda bubbled and twirled around Elphie.

"Not so fast darling." Gwenot chuckled and talked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"There are two gifts left to be given. One from the staff, which I am told needs to wait until later this evening and a magical one… from Elphaba." Gwenot said.

"Elphie?" Glinda said staring at her girlfriend.

Elphie took Glinda's hand and led her to the dance floor where a table had been set up with the box from the potters.

"Lyndie, you gave me my first birthday gift, my first birthday celebration and my first taste of a large, loving, boisterous celebration of family and friends. I want to participate, share the tradition of your magical right of passage. I am magical, so I worked on this spell, with Motzia's guidance. I have no idea if I can do it. But a tiny ball of fur confirmed that I should at least try." Elphie said directly to Glinda.

"Oh Elphie, this is wonderful, but are you sure?"

"I am positive." Elphie said gaining strength from Glinda's touch and her eyes.

"The gift starts with this." Elphie said.

"If the spell fails, at least there will be this." She added with a smile and took the pot out of the box.

Glinda gasped, giggled and sniffled as she looked at the unusual pot.

"Elphie it looks like a little tree trunk. And look E. T. loves L.U. inside a heart is carved into it. Oh Elphie!" Glinda sniffled and threw her arms around her love.

"I got the idea from the trees you showed me in the park." Elphie smiled, blushing slightly.

Glinda wanted to kiss Elphie very badly, but knew that it was not a good idea to fluster her if she was going to attempt magic. So instead she simply stroked her cheek.

"I love you." She whispered.

"And I you." Elphie replied trying to forget she was in a room full of people.

Elphie motioned for Gwenot and Samion and turned a sniffling Glinda over to them. Then she went to the table and Dani and Manif maneuvered in behind her. She put the pot down and looked at the assembled guests.

"For those of you who are unaware, I am not a sorceress. I am a witch. I do not use a wand and I am told my chants are a bit unusual. I have also never performed magic of this nature, especially publicly, so please bear with me." Elphie said.

Even tough she did not need too, she took Motzia's advice and did the things that made her feel in control. She closed her eyes and put her palms together, the image of what she wanted forming in her mind.

"Humus." Elphie muttered holding her hands over the pot.

Rich, dark soil from nowhere flowed from her hands and filled the flowerpot, to the astonishment of everyone.

"Pluvia." She said and a light rain appeared above the pot sprinkling the soil inside for a few seconds.

Glinda was too enthralled to wiggle or bounce; she merely held onto her mother and gazed between the pot and her love.

"Pullulo." Elphie said and waved one hand

"Plenus" She said her focus totally on the pot.

Glinda and the others near enough to the pot to see gasped when they saw a sprout break through the soil and start to grow.

"Formo." Elphie said several times, as the stem grew taller.

As she chanted her word her hands were on either side of the pot, slowly stroking the air in upward motion as if trying to assist the stem to grow.

"Formo." She said again as she moved her hands around the stem while leaves sprouted out and formed.

"Formo." She said again waving her fingers at the top of the stem as a bud appeared.

"My Oz!" Glinda whispered and stared at Elphie who was beginning to sweat just a little.

Glinda then looked franticly at Manif who merely smiled and nodded that it was okay.

"Effloresco." Elphie said and moved her hands as the bud quivered slightly then slowly blossomed into a perfectly formed pink Gillikin Rose.

"Quoad diligo ago." She said softly as she gazed into Glinda's eyes and waved a hand over the flower.

It glowed brightly for a few seconds then Elphie picked it up and presented it to Glinda.

"I love you Lyndie." A slightly shaky Elphie said loud and clear then dried Glinda's tears and gently kissed her lips as the assembled guests watched in stunned silence.


	141. Chapter 141

Before the room could erupt into applause, cheers, questions or anything else, Gwenot put one arm around a slightly shaky Elphaba and the other around her sniffling daughter who was still holding the newly created rose then led out the double doors to the terrace and down to the parlor. She gave them both a kiss and a warm loving smile before she left to go back to the ballroom.

Glinda put the flower on the table and pulled Elphie into her arms. She kissed her lightly stroked her cheek then held her until she was sure that her love was suffering no ill-effects from performing such intense magic. Elphie didn't balk at the coddling because she knew that Glinda needed to feel that she was all right.

"Elphie, that was the most awe inspiring thing I have ever seen." Glinda said quietly after she and Elphie were seated on the sofa.

"You created something so perfect, so beautiful out of nothing."

"I'm glad you like it and even more glad that it worked." Elphie smiled.

"But it wasn't out of nothing. It was out of everything, I… can't explain it."

"You don't have to my love. I am not sure if empaths are supposed to feel things from non-human living things or not, but I did. I can feel you in that flower. I feel us, our love." Glinda said barely above a whisper as she looked at the flower.

Elphie got up and pulled the drapes across the windows and door to the terrace and closed the door to the hallway.

"I feel the need to give you number thirteen." Elphie smiled, feeling exhilarated rather than drained.

"Festive birthday to me." Glinda giggled and put herself into Elphie's arms.

X

Gwenot was gone less than a minute, but the ballroom was already filled with excited chatter when she walked in.

"Everyone the birthday girl will be back in a bit, to continue the festivities. Until then feel free eat and mingle." She said to the animated group.

"Is all well with them?" Namom asked.

"I believe so. They are both a little overwhelmed I think."

"I would imagine so." Namom said.

"Gwen that was a wonderful gift for Galinda." Greda said.

"She seemed as stunned by the fact that Elphaba performed magic as she by what the magic produced." Jilla commented.

"And I think it is safe to say that all the sorcerers here feel the same way."

"It was …surprising, to say the least." Namom said.

"To Elphaba as well, I can only guess." Gwenot said.

"Ladies, please do not make a fuss over this, not now anyway. Magic is a very sensitive issue for Elphaba and given the symbolic nature of the gift, I'd say even more so now. I know you have questions, frankly I do too. I am sure Elphaba will be willing to discuss this with us, but tomorrow. It's Galinda's party. If Elphaba is stressed or upset, Galinda will not have fun."

"We understand Gwenot." Namom said looking at the assembled cousins, who all nodded in agreement.

"Girls go mingle and gauge the crowd. If anyone seems to think this was anything more than a simple magical gift, direct them here to me." Namom smiled.

The small group disbanded excited at having seen a full-fledged witch perform magic.

"Well, it wouldn't be an Upland family function without a little intrigue." Samion said.

"And this is far more interesting than finding Yojil's hair." He added with a chuckle.

"Intrigue might not be the right word Sami." Gwenot smiled.

"Alright then exciting. But it still applies to Yojil's hair. Is Elphaba okay?" Samion said with a smile.

"I'm going to check on her now, but I think she is fine." Gwenot said.

"Good idea. If it's any help, most of the non-magical guests are delighted by the magical flower and seem to think that Galinda is merely taking one of her empath breaks." Samion smiled.

"The girls will be glad to hear it I'm sure." Gwenot smiled and embraced her husband.

"You go check on our girls and I'll go tell the Ensemble to get ready for a rousing evening of dancing, starting with another chorus of festive birthday." Samion said.

"What a grand idea." Gwenot laughed and accepted a kiss from her adoring husband.

On her way out through the hallway doors, Gwenot spoke briefly to her sister and Byjon, who immediately began to mobilize the waiters to clear the dance floor and refill the champagne glasses.

X

"Technically that could be considered thirteen, fourteen, fifteen and a good portion of sixteen." Glinda sighed happily as she stroked Elphie's cheek.

"But since it's my birthday, It was an extremely wonderful thirteen."

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie said and Glinda saw a tear start to slide down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"That is what you are overwhelmed by. Not the magic, your feelings." Glinda said.

"When I chanted what my intent deemed a permanence spell for the flower, I felt a wave wash over me. I don't know what I said, but it was very powerful in more than one way." Elphie said.

"I felt it too Elphie, I did. Do we need to…"

"Girls?" They heard Gwenot's voice from the hallway and a knock on the door.

""Come on in Momsie." Glinda laughed.

"Is everything all right?"

"I suffered no ill-effects." Elphie said with a smile.

"And I got a number thirteen that completely dispels all that superstitious bad luck nonsense." Glinda giggled.

"Excuse me darling?" Gwenot said, her confusion apparent.

"Never mind Gwenot." Elphie said as she blushed.

Gwenot told Glinda and Elphie about the various conversations that had taken place, the mood of the room and the plan for when they got back in, leaving out the singing. Glinda wiggled happily and Elphie grinned.

"Give us just a few minutes more, okay mommy?" Glinda said.

"I think I can keep the revelers at bay that long. Although your uncles were starting to sing one of their favorite songs." Gwenot chuckled.

"We'll hurry." Glinda laughed.

Gwenot gave both girls a firm hug and went back to the ballroom.

"We'd better get in there. If Uncle Homin and Uncle Jimor are singing what I think they are, Manif will be writing down the lyrics for you to sing at the next sing along bar party." Glinda giggled.

"You know it's a shame we couldn't invite more of our friends." She added as an after thought and Elphie saw a brief flash of sadness in her eyes.

"He really doesn't need to go to all of that trouble. My repertoire of bawdy pub tunes is larger than I have let on." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphaba Thropp! For shame, keeping such fun things from me." Glinda giggled the thoughts of their missing friends forgotten.

"Hey! Maybe you could sing with my Unc…"

"Do not even think about Glinda!" Elphie said with a serious tone, but laughing eyes.

"Even if it is my birthday?" Glinda tried hopefully.

"Even if you promised to let me study as much as I wanted to." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh well, it was a fun thought." Glinda sighed.

"Elphie, we need to finish talking about…"

"Lyndie, we need to go and dance." Elphie smiled and gently kissed Glinda.

"But Elphie, You've absorbed a great deal, just today."

"And it is safely tucked away for another time. I have a nervous breakdown already scheduled actually." Elphie chuckled and Glinda frowned.

"Lyndie I'm not saying I'm not a little overwhelmed, but you are too. After everyone leaves, I want to spend some time alone with you, need to. But not now. Now I want to take my beautiful birthday girl back to her party, dote on her and dance with her all night," Elphie said softly, looking into Glinda's eyes.

"I love that my family is here and all of the gifts I have received are absolutely wonderful. But I don't think any of it would mean nearly as much without you with me." Glinda said sincerely.

"Then let us go and dance the night away. If memory serves, we have a fire brigade to summon." Elphie chuckled then gathered Glinda into her arms.

X

As soon as Glinda and Elphie stepped into the ballroom the Ensemble started a very lively and flourished rendition of Festive Birthday. Elphie took a beaming Glinda into her arms and fast waltzed her onto the dance floor, much to her own surprise, Glinda's delight and Byjon's elation. The band finished out the song while Elphie danced her love around. Elphie ignored the eyes on her and focused on Glinda's wiggly dancing and those sweet giggles that always soothed her nerves. The song started up again as soon as it stopped and everybody sang, clapped, laughed and cheered and toasted when it was over. Elphie gave Glinda a final twirl and she laughed and bowed dramatically.

"Thank you everyone. Maestro play something perky. Let's dance!" Glinda bubbled and went to pull her parents onto the dance floor.

The dance floor turned into happy mayhem as everyone went out and danced to the upbeat music. Byjon escorted the two family matriarchs onto the floor; fathers took their little girls, and mothers their little boys. For three continuous songs people danced with whomever was around them, or sought out favorite partners. By unspoken agreement of the people who loved her, Elphie was always surrounded by people she knew well.

"The difference in how you and Glinda relate in public here, as opposed to Shiz is quite pronounced." Manif said as he took Elphie's hands.

"I don't wish to be hit in the head again." He added with a chuckle.

Elphie smiled politely as she gently stepped on his foot.

"This is all so easy for her. " Elphie said quietly watching her love trying to teach one of her Uncles the moves to the turkey trot.

"You made that spell look easy green girl. I was very impressed." Manif said as he pretended to kick Elphie's shin.

"I was too." Elphie chuckled as she gently elbowed him in the ribs.

"Promise me we can do this again later, in non-combat mode."

"You got it green girl." Manif grinned.

When Samion and Gwenot left the dance floor, other people started to filter off as well.

"Oh, I need something to drink." Glinda laughed as she dramatically fell back against Elphie.

"Come with us you two." Glinda said to Dani and Manif as she danced Elphie off of the floor.

"You're channeling aren't you?" Dani laughed as Glinda twirled under her arm into the formal dining room.

"That would be my best guess yes. A little anyway." Glinda giggled and Elphie chuckled.

"Oh, Oh! Byjon! " Glinda squealed happily as she waved the man over.

"You look like you are having a wonderful time my pet." Byjon said as he joined the small group.

"I am having the best time. Byjon, may I present our best friends Dani and Manif, they are engaged." Glinda giggled.

"Dani, Manif this is Byjon, My mother's best friend and a genius dressmaker."

"What a lovely couple you two are. Two young couples in love, how positively delightful." Byjon smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Manif said.

"And an honor." Dani said.

"Oh the honor is all mine. I am beside myself to find out the purpose of a Lyndieball set." Byjon chuckled merrily.

"Lyndieball is fun Byjon, maybe we can play while we are home." Glinda said, delighted at the thought.

"Perhaps my pet, perhaps." Byjon smiled and hugged a wiggly Glinda.

"Oh and Byjon, Dani and Manif are the ones who helped Elphie and me with our tango." Glinda said.

"Marvelous, I can not wait to see the spotlight dance." Byjon gushed.

"You all look very happy." Gwenot said as she came over to the group.

"I am, for a tango is to be danced." Byjon said happily.

"And if it is possible, maybe you and I can dance that dance once again my rose."

"We'll see Jon." Gwenot chuckled.

"Galinda, are you and Elphaba ready for your spotlight dance?"

"In a minute or two. What comes after that?" Glinda asked.

"Oh the conductor has some special dances lined up. A father daughter, mother son and other things of that sort."

"Goody! And Byjon, I do get a dance with you right?" Glinda asked.

"If your lovely love allows it, absolutely." The man grinned.

"I'll allow her, if she allows me." Elphie smiled then chuckled as Glinda bounced in her arm.

"I do! I do!" Glinda bubbled.

"I think it is settled then." Gwenot chuckled.

X

Gwenot took Byjon's arm and walked with him back out to the ballroom, to the head table. Dani and Manif went in and joined Jilla, Pajul and the other cousins to wait for the guest of honor.

"Elphie, we really don't have to dance a tango, we can do our waltz instead." Glinda said.

"Lyndie look me in the eye and tell me what dance you want to do as your official birthday dance." Elphie said softly.

"I want to dance a tango with you." Glinda grinned.

"Then we shall dance a tango." Elphie smiled.

"I love you so much my precious Elphie." Glinda said.

They moved out of view of the ballroom and Glinda gave Elphie a necessary kiss then they walked hand in hand out onto the dance floor.

"Ladies and gentleman, the first official dance of the evening is an Evian Tango performed the guest of honor, Miss Galinda Upland and her partner, Miss Elphaba Thropp." The conductor said then readied the musicians as Elphie and Glinda took their places.

All eyes in the room were on them. Some were slightly appalled that the girls were going to dance such an intimate dance, others were intrigued that there were and a few, like Byjon, were beyond thrilled that they were expressing themselves and their intentions in such a manner.

Byjon watched intently as the music started, soaking in everything he saw. Elphaba pulled Galinda to her as the music started, but they did not start to dance right away. Byjon smiled slightly, already knowing that the girls understood that a real tango is in one's heart, not their feet. He saw them subtly acclimate to the position of their bodies, touching from chest to thigh, lock their eyes then slowly start to move. Elphaba stepped forward, as Galinda stepped back, their bodies never losing contact. Elphaba glided her foot forward again, Galinda moving hers back just before Elphaba's reached it. The movements were purposeful.

"_Brava, my young friends."_ Byjon thought.

"_The dance of the pursuer and the pursued."_

The tailor watched entranced as the girls went through a few more similar steps then pivoted around, Galinda's leg sweeping around in dramatic form, but her eyes never leaving her loves. The girls moved to the rhythm of the music and their own bodies. Slow gliding steps interspersed with crisp sharp ones, as the music demanded. Elphaba stepped into Galinda's space and she retreated. Elphaba pivoted to the left, refusing her loves advances, but Galinda followed only to be spun out and back to a willing and waiting body. Then they walked, their bodies pressed together until another refusal and reconciliation. Byjon was sure he was watching a love poem being acted out in dance. He was indeed impressed that the girls were taking advantage of all the tools they had, respect, trust and most importantly, passion. Elphaba pivoted and dipped Galinda deeply, slowly sweeping her around as her body arched, her eyes closed for some brief fantasy. She was swept back up against Elphaba's body, their lips coming within a hair's breadth of each other and she became the pursuer. Elphaba slid her foot back as Galinda's advanced their bodies and eyes never losing contact. On the third such step Elphaba pivoted away, sweeping Galinda around, her leg trailing slowly behind only to bump against Elphaba's purposefully positioned leg then move up to wrap around Elphaba's waist briefly then stretch out and move down. Elphaba lunged and stretched down to accommodate her love's advances, and they languidly returned them, in tandem to an upright position, their bodies caressing one another as they went. Now Galinda was standing with her back to Elphaba's front as they stepped sideways, forward, and back and she was spun out and back so she was facing her love once again.

Byjon watched the scene unfold, enthralled by the elegance and precision with which his studious starlets danced. They were not simply executing moves, they were feeling and responding to the music and each other, seducing each other as the dance deemed necessary, with their movements and eyes. Each step, every spin, dip, pivot and lunge was their own. It was the kind of magic that the tailor understood.

"_That's it girls, let the passion in the music lead you to where it wants you to be." _Byjon thought as he watched the girls performing the final steps.

Elphaba pivoted in rapid succession then spun Galinda out and back then swept her down and around one final time, halting her in a slight dip, their faces almost touching, as the music ended.

"Brava! Brava!" Byjon said enthusiastically as he leapt to his feet.

Others followed suit, giving the girls a rousing ovation.

For a moment Glinda and Elphie stayed frozen in that position, their eyes locked together, their breathing heavy and erratic. Glinda could feel the heat radiating from Elphie's body and the extreme desire radiating from deep within her.

"Now what?" Elphie said, sure that her love would need some private time.

"Again Elphie!" Glinda said breathlessly as Elphie gently stood her up.

Elphaba arched an eyebrow, but smiled.

"You heard the lady maestro, one more tango." Elphie chuckled.

"For everyone, come on!" Glinda laughed then gave Elphie a modest kiss.

"It's fun!" She wiggled happily.

As some of the more adventuresome couples ventured onto the dance floor Glinda looked for Jilla and Pajul, but did not see them.

"That was quite a show you two." Manif chuckled.

"You taught us well." Glinda laughed.

"If we taught you some of those moves, we've been holding out on each other." Dani chuckled as Manif spun her out.

"That dance was all their own." Byjon laughed.

"That was a beautiful combination of different tango styles my studious starlets. It was a joy to behold and I am overwhelmed." Byjon said with true emotion as he and Gwenot danced with them.

"I enjoyed it!" Glinda giggled.

"That, my darling daughter, was very apparent." Gwenot chuckled.

Gwenot and Byjon danced away and for awhile other couples came over to dance with them, compliment them or ask them to show them certain moves later on. Elphie didn't say much, and she was flushing furiously at the attention she was receiving, but enjoying the fact that Glinda was in her element and having a wonderful time.

"Ooh, there's Jilla on the terrace, let's go Elphie." Glinda bubbled when the dance was over.

Before Elphie could respond, she was being pulled off of the dance floor and onto the terrace.

"Hi Jilla!" Glinda said as she took Jilla's hand and twirled her around.

"How come you weren't out their dancing with everyone. The tango is one of your and Pajul's best ones."

"I had a headache." Jilla said simply.

"Oh no, I'm sorry cousin. Momsie can get you an analgesic." Glinda said.

"No, I'm alright little cousin. It's going away now."

"Why don't I go get as all something to drink?" Pajul said looking at Elphie.

"I'll help you." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's cheek and went with Pajul.

"Our tango upset you." Glinda said quietly.

"It disturbed me." Jilla replied without looking at Glinda.

"I'm not apologizing for that Jilla, you and Pajul have danced in much the same manner." Glinda said.

"You two danced brilliantly. I am not asking you to apologize Galinda or explain or justify it," Jilla said then turned to look at her cousin.

"And you can't ask me to witness it."

"Fair enough." Glinda said sadly, then thought about what Bitra told her.

"Thank you for being honest with me."

"Thank you for still believing that I am trying." Jilla responded and accepted a hug from her cousin.

By the time Elphie and Pajul returned with drinks Jilla and Glinda were laughing about songfest by the uncles that occurred while they were in the parlor.

"What took you all so long?" Jilla asked as she accepted a glass of punch from her husband.

"Thanks Elphie." Glinda said as she accepted hers.

"Champagne punch! Yeah." She giggled after she sipped.

"Oh you two missed the fun in the dining room." Pajul said.

"Aunt Dasoa was putting some little quiches in her purse when she knocked over a platter of sandwiches and dropped her glasses. Uncle Yojil bent over to retrieve her glasses and his hair fell in the artichoke dip." He chuckled.

"The caterer was throwing a fit about how Cook was going to clean off the toupee when we left." Elphie chuckled.

"The great soda versus lemon juice debate." Pajul said with a smile.

"Great Oz keep the arguing Uncles away from there." Jilla laughed.

"Oh last I heard they were in the music room discussing the current political climate in Oz." Pajul said.

"They've tried to draw me in twice.

"Ah, a nice normal Upland- Arduenna gathering." Glinda laughed and the other three joined her.

Glinda and Elphie went back into the ballroom and spent a little time talking to some Aunts and Uncles and watching the couples on the dance floor. Some commented on the tango, others didn't say anything about it at all. Glinda didn't let any of it bother her, she just gave them all kisses and told them she loved them.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the Ensemble is taking a break and will return in ten minutes with the father daughter dance." The conductor said, and Glinda wiggled and bounced happily.

"My sweet, can we slip away for just a bit?" Elphie asked quietly.

"Absolutely Elphie." Glinda said took Elphie's hand and followed her into the hall.

"Just the person we were looking for." Glinda heard her Uncle Bekit say loudly.

"Hi Uncle, What can we do for you?" Glinda smiled hiding her worry.

"Not you my darling niece, your lovely companion there." Frites said.

"We were hoping you could help us settle an argument Elphaba." Moliz said.

"Are you debating a matter of science?" Elphie asked sincerely and Glinda barely suppressed a laugh.

"Science? Oh no my dear girl, politics." Frites chuckled.

"We were wondering if the Eminent Thropp was in negotiations with the Wizard's envoys to reconcile the matter of the yellow brick road outside of the Emerald City?" Bekit asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea." Elphie said.

"How can you not, as the next governor?" Frites said suspiciously.

"I am a University student studying Medicinal Chemistry. I have very little need to know what's going on inside the Ministerial Chambers at this time, unless one of the Ministers develops a rash." Elphie said politely.

Glinda held tight to her love's hand knowing that if she didn't she would simply bubble away with delight at this exchange.

"I am sorry I can offer you no assistance in settling your argument. If you will excuse us please." Elphie smiled and led Glinda to the parlor, which luckily was empty.

"Ministers with rashes!" Glinda giggled then collapsed onto Elphie unable to stop.

"That was fantastic Elphie." She said when she could finally speak.

"Not to mention true." Elphie chuckled.

"Which makes it all the funnier." Glinda said.

"I suppose so." Elphie grinned.

"Oh come on you enjoyed doing that to them and you know it." Glinda chuckled and poked Elphie lightly.

"I know no such thing." Elphie smiled.

"Have it your way my love." Glinda said then put herself in Elphie's arms.

"Oh Elphie, I can't believe this night. And there is so much of it left. Our tango left me so exhilarated and the champagne punch is nice. I want more of that." Glinda sighed.

"That tango was…well, not exactly as we practiced." Elphie said.

"It was so much better. I'm a little embarrassed to admit this, but for a moment, I really wanted you…intimately wanted you." She added quietly.

"Oh I wanted you too my love, and for more than just a moment." Glinda said and stroked Elphie's flushed cheek.

"It's okay. And I'm sure Byjon would say that means we did the dance as it was meant to be done." She added with a giggle then gave Elphie a soft kiss followed by a more enthusiastic one.

"A very acceptable number fourteen." Glinda smiled when they parted.

"Indeed." Elphie smiled.

"But we had best return. I hear the musicians warming up.

"Are you having fun Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"My precious, I am having a wonderful time." Elphie responded.

"Hi Momsie!" Glinda said when she saw her mother in the hall outside of the ballroom

"Hello my darlings. Your father is anxious for the father daughter dance. It is getting ready to begin." Gwenot smiled.

"I know, I can't wait." Glinda wiggled.

"Where is he?"

"Oh Pajul went to rescue him from the debating society. They seem to think that because you spend time here he might be privy to inside information. For some reason they are under the impression that the road made of yellow bricks is to be turned into a toll road." Gwenot chuckled.

"A toll road!" Elphie said, very surprised.

"Oh don't give it a second though darling, they come up with wild suppositions frequently. It's all good natured fun." Gwenot said.

"Ah my little Galindadoodle, at last it is my turn to have you all to myself." Samion grinned as he came over to his family.

"Yep Popsicle, shall we?" Glinda bubbled and bounced as she took her father's arm and skipped into the ballroom on it.

"Shall we?" Elphie smiled and offered Gwenot her arm.

X

The father daughter dance was actually a series of songs to allow fathers with more than one daughter to have a turn with each. Elphie sat with Dani, Manif and a few of the cousins and watched her love dance with her father.

"This is nice Daddy." Glinda said as she snuggled against her father and danced slowly.

"It is nice." Samion said as he patted his daughter's back.

"You weren't upset by our tango?" Glinda asked hesitantly.

"What? Galinda no. It was a little strange to see you dance in such a way, but upset no. It was a beautiful dance. And better because it did not actually require the fire brigade." Samion chuckled.

"I am proud of you Galinda. I know you are not naive, nor are you clueless. You are well aware that not everyone here approves of your relationship with Elphaba and yet you are not letting it dictate your actions. Propriety, respect and maturity have guided you. And for that I am very, very proud of you." Samion said looking into his daughter's eyes.

"I love you Daddy." Glinda sniffled and buried her head in her father's chest.

"They are very close aren't they?" Dani asked as they watched the scene unfold out on the dance floor.

"Yes they are." Elphie replied.

"Very close."

The second song in the series was starting and Glinda seemed to have recovered and was now gliding around the floor with her father, giggling and all smiles. Elphie was enjoying watching the scene and surprised when they left the floor after the song was over.

"Elphaba, would you please do me the honor of dancing the last song of the father daughter dance with me." Samion said when he brought Glinda over to the table.

Elphie looked at Glinda who merely smiled and nodded.

"I would love too." Elphie smiled and went with Samion onto the floor.

Glinda sniffled and held Bitra's hand the entire time she watched the love of her life and her much adored father waltz.

Z

"Byjon you can't leave now! We haven't danced yet." Glinda pouted.

"Leave? Oh my pet, perish the thought. Your mother thought that this time during the mother son dance would be a good time for us to slip away and open your gift together." Byjon said

"Unless you have a son hidden around here you wish to dance with." He added with a chuckle.

"Byjon!" Glinda giggled.

"And goody for dances and presents."

"I'll be waiting for you here my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"What in Oz makes you think I'm leaving you here?" Glinda said aghast, taking one of Elphie's hands.

"Really my Emerald Ingenue, where do you get these bizarre thoughts?" Byjon said dramatically taking the other.

"I have no idea." Elphie smiled and allowed herself to be led away to the parlor.

Z

"I can't believe Momsie let you draw me one of your special cards." Glinda said as she took the envelope.

"Well let me may be a stretch. Let us just say, she finally gave up on trying to dissuade me." Byjon laughed.

Glinda took the card out of the envelope and chuckled right away. On the front was a caricature of her much as she had been on Elphie's card. She was buxom, showing a great deal of cleavage, and had a broad grin. She was in a room of people with Elphie close by, waving a wand that appeared to be levitating a hapless boy in the air. The boy was saying "But I love you" and she was saying "I'm spoken for."

"_A sorceress knows how to make magic._

_She knows when to use her wand…_" She read out loud as she giggled.

Then she opened to the middle section where she was now alone with Elphie in a room. On one side she was measuring things into a potions pot with a puff of smoke above it. On the facing page she was reaching into the smoke to get a very revealing, lacey negligee.

"…_And how best to use her potions_." She read still giggling

Then she turned to the back section where she was in a room that was obviously a bedroom. Elphie was sitting in a big chair and she was sitting on her lap with her legs hanging over the arm, one kicking up and her feet were bare. She had her arms around Elphie's neck and Elphie had her arms around Glinda's waist and they were embracing on the left side of the card and kissing on the right.

"_But a woman knows how to make magic that is equally as good."_ She read from the side with the embrace.

"_If not better."_ She read from the other.

"Festive eighteenth birthday my Galinda, my pet. Relish all the magic in your life.

"I love you, Byjon." She read to herself what the tailor had written in his own hand.

"Byjon! This is wonderful, my very own naughty card." Glinda squealed and hugged Byjon hard.

"I love it. Isn't it wonderful Elphie!"

Elphie was sitting on the sofa blushing.

"Oh give her an opportunity to recover my pet." Byjon chuckled and handed her a gaily-wrapped box.

Glinda opened her gift bouncing and chattering the whole time.

"Oh my. Oh Byjon." Glinda said as she stared into the box.

"A suit, like the ones Momsie has"

Elphie helped her take it out of the box and held it up, so Glinda could examine it.

"Byjon, Quoxian silk, it's stunning. And what a beautiful pink color." Glinda breathed as she held the skirt up to her.

Elphie noticed that the skirt was form fitted and came to about mid shin. The blouse was white with lots of lace and the jacket was tailored to be form fitted as well. There were lacy white stockings in the box to round out the outfit.

"Byjon this is beautiful, just beautiful." Glinda sighed.

"A new look, for the new adult you." Byjon smiled.

"And I hope you will honor me with a visit before you leave, to show it off."

"You can count on it!" Glinda sniffled and hugged Byjon for a long time.

When Glinda calmed, Byjon fawned over hers pearls and the outfits that the girls were wearing. Then they chatted about their social and courting life at Shiz until Gwenot came to get them.

"That is a lovely suit Byjon, it is perfect for her." Gwenot smiled after Glinda showed off her gift.

"Now, we should return to the festivities. The friends only dance is up next."

"That's us!" Glinda wiggled happily as she hugged Byjon again.

"Yes indeed."

"I have been informed that after that the staff wishes to present you with their gift. I do not know exactly what it is, only that it is in two parts and Cook is the official spokesperson."

"Spokesperson for a gift. How intriguing." Glinda bubbled.

"Very, well come along everyone. Dancing awaits." Gwenot said.

X

The friends dance was lively, fun and full of lots of laughter. Glinda started out with Byjon and Elphie with Manif. Some of the cousins were out there with husbands of other cousins, Dani was with Pajul and her parents were dancing with favorite in-laws. When the song changed Elphie danced with Byjon and Glinda with Manif. Everyone else shifted around as well and the light-hearted upbeat dancing continued. The last two songs of the friends dance were general free for all line type dances that had poor Glinda giggling hysterically at her Aunts and Uncles doing what they thought were modern dance steps. Elphie stayed mainly with Dani, Manif and Byjon, but Glinda danced with all of her cousins. When the music stopped Gwenot directed everyone to get something to drink and settle down for the presentation of the final gift of the evening.

"I was informed earlier that the staff had a rather difficult time deciding on a gift for our birthday girl. So much so that their debates actually led to their gifts. Cook was elected to present them on behalf of the group." Gwenot said.

"Cook, the floor is yours."

"Now, I am a cook, not a public speaker, but presenting this will be my greatest joy." Cook said directly to Glinda.

"I'm glad you are Cook." Glinda smiled broadly.

"What happened was, one day Jefet, Hensign, Tymik, Sargy, Trezia, Gardner and myself were sitting in the kitchen trying to decide what to give you for this all important birthday. What we ended up doing, besides arguing was reminiscing and lamenting about how quickly you grew up." Cook smiled and Glinda sniffled a little and reached for Elphie's hand.

Soon we were trading stories about your antics; the trouble you got into and all the things you did that made us laugh. Sargy had the idea to collect these, for you to read and know how much we all have loved you over the years.

"Oh Cook, that's a wonderful gift." Glinda said with tears in her eyes.

"It was mentioned that I could give you a little preview of our favorite memories now, if you'd like."

"I'd love!" Glinda sniffled but wiggled.

"Good. One of Gardner's was the time when you were eight or nine and you dug up the flowers that were in the bed near the gazebo, and tried to plant them in the large garden in front because you thought they were lonely."

"I remember that!" Glinda giggled

"He told me that the flowers were chosen specifically because they liked to look out over the lake."

Everyone laughed at that and Glinda scooted closer to Elphie to help her even out her emotions. Elphie gave her the barest hint of a kiss on her cheek and put her arm around her love's waist.

"Jefet's and Sargy's were both of your first boy girl party." Cook said.

"When I tore my new pretty dress. I was ten." Glinda smiled.

"Yes, Jefet said you were so proud that your parents let you go in the carriage all alone, but you were so frightened when you got there that you begged him to stay close. So he did and when he heard the ruckus and saw you crying in the corner, he found out about the dress and went to go get Sargy. Sargy said calming you down was harder than repairing the dress."

"But we were both good as new afterwards." Glinda grinned.

"Sargy and Jefet both were quite emotional when they spoke of watching you dancing, you were so confident and proud." Cook said.

"I didn't know they stayed." Glinda said with a smile.

"Now Tymik is new, but he said the first time he saw you ride in that lunatic way you do, he thought for sure he would be fired." Cook laughed and so did Gwenot and Samion.

"We told him about the first time you did that. Poor old Volir, the stable Master nearly had a heart attack. He told Hensign and me that you would never live to see your tenth birthday if you kept that up." Cook chuckled.

"The next time you hopped on horse and took off without a saddle, he came to us. He said you were like a firecracker, just exploding in a blur of color as you took off." Samion chuckled.

"He got used to it eventually." Cook said.

"And he always called me a little firecracker." Glinda said with a sniffle.

"That he did child, and with great affection." Cook smiled.

"Now my favorite memory was when you were three or so and you wanted a cookie, but there weren't any. Instead of fussing you offered to help me make some. You were very dedicated. Oh what a glorious mess that was. You tried to mix eggs in the sink. Tasted baking powder because you thought it was sugar, and lost interest in cookies when you discovered how much fun it was to draw pictures in the flour that you spilled on the floor." Cook chuckled.

"Oh no. Did we ever get cookies?" Glinda laughed.

"Eventually, but you were sick from sneaking too much cookie dough and couldn't have any." Cook smiled.

"Oh my!" Glinda chuckled.

"Now this last one, Hensign's, we all deemed the best of the bunch." Cook said.

"Hensign said that from the time you could toddle that you would try to get him to play with you, but he would mostly just walk you to someone else and return to his duties. He said as you got older you would follow him and hide and watch him. One day, when you were about four he found your toys in all the places he usually worked, jacks, dolls, a tea set, your jumping rope and pink ball. Your favorite things. He said when he took them back to you he started to scold you, but you told him that he worked too hard and always seemed unhappy and that she thought having something to play with would help." Cook smiled.

"He played jacks with me that day." Glinda said.

"And every so often after that."

"He said that you were so earnest and serious about the situation that he wanted to make you happy." Cook said.

Cook motioned to Trezia who brought out a book with a quilted cover and handed it to Glinda.

The girls and me took these stories and a lot of others from all of us and wrote them in here for you to keep. Sargy made the cover and Trezia here embroidered the title.

"Galinda Growing Up." Glinda read.

She threw her arms around Cook and hugged her hard, crying into her shoulder.

"Now, now child. You have been a treasure for us these years, we just wanted you to know how much."

"I always have Cook, but this is extraordinary." Glinda sniffled.

"Well pull yourself together, because there is more to this." Cook said.

"Everyone, come out onto the terrace and enjoy the next gift with Galinda." Gwenot said

"What is it Cook?" Glinda wiggled as she walked to the terrace.

"Oh you'll see. This is the men's doing. They were feeling left out of the book making so Jefet came up with this idea and they have been working on it for hours. It was inspired by you being Volir's little fire cracker." Cook said.

On a signal from Cook there was a series of popping sounds and a burst of lights in the sky.

"Fireworks!" Glinda squealed and leaned back against Elphie who wrapped her arms around her.

For a very long time there were bursts of color lighting up the sky above the back lawn. Glinda gasped and wiggled in Elphie's arms as she pointed to the sky in awe. The Ensemble was playing music inside that complimented the spectacle outside. As the last of the fireworks died down lanterns lit up on the lawn to reveal the staff, who were waving to Glinda and serenading her with the song as the words Festive Birthday lit up on a metal grid on the lawn.

Glinda was beside herself with delight and wriggled out of Elphie's arms and down to the lawn where she hugged and danced around with the men as the guests cheered the show up on the terrace.


	142. Chapter 142

Elphie stood on the terrace smiling and watching Glinda on the lawn below, her laughter and squeals of delight were music to Elphie's ears. There were other sights and sounds on the terrace at that moment, but none that captured Elphie more. The children had been brought by the nannies to see the fireworks and were chattering excitedly to their parents. Some of the adults were commenting on the wonderful display and what a unique gift it was. Others were talking about Glinda and how nice it was that she was still so excited by things like this. Elphie heard her name pop up from time to time, but didn't really care to know why.

Elphie saw Glinda looking up at her and returned the enthusiastic wave and laughed as her very bubbly love twirled under Hensign's arm one last time then skipped towards the steps. She looked towards the top of the stairs and in a beat there was Glinda rounding the corner of the landing half running, half skipping. All of a sudden she stumbled and hit her elbow on the stone balustrade.

"Lyndie! " Elphie breathed and ran to the steps.

Samion, Gwenot, Salija and Namom were right by the steps so Samion got to her first.

"Ow, ow ow owwwww" Elphie heard Glinda sob as her father looked at her arm.

"There, there little one, it's all right. Sit here with Elphaba and I'll get you some ice. Then we'll look a little more closely okay?" Samion said as Elphie sat down on the step beside Glinda.

Glinda nodded just a little and scooted over to Elphie who immediately gathered her up and held her close, being very careful with her arm.

"Just cry it out Lyndie, it's okay." Elphie soothed as she stroked Glinda's hair and kissed her forehead.

"She's fine everyone. She just stumbled and hit her elbow on the railing." Samion said and the assembled group said things that indicated that they were very relieved.

"Oh dear, the poor thing. I'll get her some ice." Cook said and hurried to the kitchen.

"Sami?" Gwenot asked.

"I think she just whacked her funny bone, but we'll check it out when she settles." Samion reassured the women standing by the top of the steps.

"Here is the ice." Cook said handing Samion a small cloth wrapped bundle.

"I wrapped the ice chips in waxed paper too, so Miss Elphaba's hands will not be hurt."

"Thank you Cook." Gwenot said.

Samion handed the ice bundle to Elphaba, but left her to deal with it.

"Here Lyndie, move your hand my sweet. This will help." Elphie said softly showing the ice pack to Glinda.

Glinda nodded but didn't move her hand away from her elbow.

"Just a little." Elphie said and gently moved hand and slipped the ice onto the injured elbow then kissed the free hand.

"Owwww." Glinda protested.

"I know my precious. You'll feel better soon." Elphie said and kissed Glinda's temple as she held one hand on the ice and the other around Glinda.

"She is very gentle and compassionate." Salija said as she watched Elphaba tend to her niece.

"She would stay with Galinda like that all night if Galinda wanted to, wouldn't she?" Namom asked.

"Yes she would. But I imagine she will convince Glinda to come up to the parlor and let us look at her arm fairly soon." Gwenot smiled.

"This is very gratifying to see." Salija said.

"I remember many of her friends used to teased her when she would react like this to getting hurt."

"Yes, but I have personally seen Elphaba treat her with great care and tenderness. She could not be in better hands." Gwenot said.

"Would you two mind getting things going in there again? Byjon and Greda can help. I'll check on Galinda."

"Certainly Gwenot." Namom smiled then watched her daughter sit down on the step behind Elphaba.

"Galinda darling." Gwenot said as she patted her daughter's shoulder.

"Why don't we go to the parlor, and check you over?"

Glinda shook her head against Elphie's chest and Elphie shook her head for Gwenot.

"Does your arm still hurt?" Elphie asked and Glinda nodded.

"Would you like to sit here for another minute or two with Elphaba?" Gwenot asked.

Elphie smiled as she felt Glinda's nod.

"Gwenot what about the party?" Elphie asked.

"Things are getting started again. The older adults are getting ready to congregate in the music room and leave the ballroom to you and your friends and cousins for some modern dancing." Gwenot chuckled, then kissed her daughter's head and went back to the party.

"I'm sorry Elphie, but that really hurt." Glinda sniffled after a little while of more coddling.

"I've hit my elbow before too and I know it hurts. It's alright my sweet." Elphie said reassuringly.

"You swore didn't you?" Glinda said with a little smile.

"Words I have yet to say in your presence." Elphie chuckled.

She heard Glinda giggle and knew all was well.

"I'm going to cradle your arm while we stand up, okay?" Elphie ventured.

Glinda nodded and held her breath as she and Elphie stood together. She whimpered a little, but Elphie held her and cradled her arm as promised. After a kiss they walked slowly to the parlor, stopping by the ballroom doors to let Gwenot and Samion know.

It took some gentle coaxing to get Glinda to remove the icepack so her father could look at her elbow. But soon a sniffling Glinda was moving her arm and Elphie had kissed the little bruise that was there. After Gwenot and Samion left, Glinda spent some time curled against Elphie's chest and received a very reassuring kiss that Glinda declared a spectacular number fifteen. Twenty minutes after she stumbled on the steps, Glinda was reentering her party on Elphie's arm, proudly showing off her bruise.

X

There was one more waltz for everyone then the Aunts, Uncles, matriarchs and Glinda's parents left Glinda, Elphie, cousins and friends to dance the rest of the night away. Glinda went out into the hall and hugged and kissed everyone, and said goodnight because she knew they would all be leaving within the next hour or so. Then she spent a little time with Byjon before he left because she already knew that he could not come to brunch the next day like the others.

"She seems no worse for wear." Kiuy said after Glinda left.

"It's good that you don't mind coddling her." Mydrea added.

"I never mind giving Glinda what she needs." Elphie smiled.

"Of course not, we weren't implying anything. It's just most people think she is being a baby." Mydrea said.

"When she's really just very sensitive." Voril finished.

"No offense taken." Elphie said sincerely.

"If she wants to be a baby, she pouts." She added with a smile.

Just then Isolin, Mydrea and Paua's brother and Frokz, Voril's husband came over with a pitcher of ale, cups of champagne punch and a bottle of wine.

"Vancim and that Manif fellow and his fiancée are bringing some goodies from the buffet, it's getting ready to be taken down." Frokz said as he offered Elphie a drink, which she declined.

"I hope they bring some of those little cakes." Bitra smiled.

"Well your husband is one of the gatherers, so chances are good." Lecix grinned.

"From what I saw they are bringing most of the rest of everything." Isolin chuckled,

"We come, bearing sustenance." Vancim laughed as the platters were spread out on a nearby table.

"And cider." Manif added with a grin as he handed Elphie a glass.

"Thank you Manif." Elphie smiled.

"I apologize Elphaba, I didn't know that was your preference." Frokz said sincerely.

"It is quite alright." Elphie said.

"I'm told this drink is not common here."

Some of the food was passed around and glasses were filled with favorite beverages. People were chatting and dancing. Manif took the opportunity of Glinda being gone to dance with Elphie again to a very upbeat song. Glinda came in and saw the scene and sighed with happiness at her friends and cousins dancing and laughing together. Elphie was having such a good time with Manif; she hated to interrupt it. She needed to though so she enlisted Dani to help.

"Hi there. Mind if I trade your fiancée for my girlfriend." Glinda giggled.

"Not in the least. A man can only sustain so many injuries in one go." Manif laughed and rubbed his head.

"And a lady can only roll her eyes at bad jokes for so long." Elphie said.

"Looks like we arrived just in time." Dani said as she took Manif's hand.

"We'll be back, Byjon wants to say goodbye to Elphie." Glinda said and took Elphie's hand.

X

"I look forward to seeing you two before you return to Shiz." Byjon said after he had chatted with both girls for awhile.

"Dinner at your house will be fun." Glinda said.

"I'm looking forward to it as well." Elphie smiled.

"Enjoy the rest of your party my pet and festive birthday. And you my Emerald Ingenue, cater to her shamelessly." Byjon said with a smile

"I will try my best." Elphie grinned.

"Kiss me goodbye." Byjon smiled and the girls did.

"Now kiss one another."

Elphie blushed but gave Glinda a gentle, affectionate kiss.

"That does my heart good. Now go and dance, and continue to adore one another." The tailor said with a dramatic wave.

"We will do both." Glinda giggled.

Byjon watched as Glinda bounced away holding on to Elphie's hand. After they disappeared into the ballroom, he collected his cane from the corner and slowly head down the stairs to his carriage.

X

Glinda and Elphie returned to a party that just seemed to be getting underway. The nannies, with the help of Sargy, had taken the children back to the Inn, so everyone was free to cut loose a little and enjoy themselves. Glinda and Elphie sat for a little while with Dani and Manif and some of her cousins to get a snack, chat and for Glinda to indulge in champagne punch. Elphie noticed that Glinda was still favoring her sore arm a little and shifted her position so she could rub it gently while they were talking, an act that did not go unnoticed by the cousins and friends.

"Let's dance Elphie." Glinda said after her second glass of punch.

"Are you sure it's safe, I mean this is modern stuff and you are already injured." Manif grinned.

"Oh she never hurts me. You just don't know how to dance with her right." Glinda giggled as she danced onto the floor.

"I'm right here people." Elphie chuckled.

"Yes you are my love. And I think you dance divinely." Glinda giggled, the effects of the champagne punch beginning to manifest.

"So do you two dance a lot?" Javie asked as they moved around to the music.

"You mean together?" Glinda asked.

"That was my thinking yes." Javie chuckled.

"In our room we do, but can't in public at Shiz." Glinda pouted.

"But we have other things that we can do together when we go out." Elphie said, hoping to get Glinda on happier topics.

It worked and Glinda told them about the concerts and Vesyut's Terrace as they danced around. Glinda was moving enough for both of them so Elphie merely moved her feet a little and held Glinda's hand while she spun around, wiggled, bounced and shimmied. She noticed that her love was still holding her arm bent and against her body. Fearing that it would stiffen, she decided to use the fact that Glinda was tipsy, happy and distracted to get her to move it around.

She spun Glinda out and back in so that they were back to front. Knowing that Glinda would follow if she led, she moved them just a little to the music as she took Glinda's hands in hers and slowly stretched out their arms, tilted from left to right, moved their feet a few steps then bent their arms back in so that she was essentially hugging Glinda. She spun Glinda out brought her back and repeated the process with them facing one another. Glinda thought it was good fun and giggled and wiggled the entire time.

"Are you inventing a new dance green girl?" Manif chuckled as he mimicked Elphie's moves with Dani.

"I'm attempting to get her to move her sore arm so it doesn't stiffen up and hurt her more." Elphie said quietly.

"They didn't make you Top Student for nothing." Manif chuckled and kept doing the moves.

Others picked up on it too and soon everyone was exercising with a delighted, but clueless Glinda.

"Oh, Oh there's Cook." Glinda bubbled after they had been doing the exercise dance for awhile.

"Hang on, I'll see what she wants." She kissed Elphie then skipped over to Cook.

"It looks like you are having a wonderful time Miss Galinda." Cook chuckled.

"Oh I am Cookie. Thank you for everything you did to make it so special, and for the book." Glinda said happily.

"Your welcome for everything child. Now I made another bowl of punch, and put some pitchers of ice water on the table. There is a pitcher of cider for Miss Elphaba in the icebox. Speaking of ice, how is your arm?"

"It's good, just a little bruise." Glinda smiled as she held up her arm for inspection.

"What happened to Trezia? I wanted to thank her, but she left or something before the fireworks."

"Oh, she went upstairs to see to little Nusee, she was afraid that he would be frightened by the noise."

"She did? That's so sweet." Glinda sniffled.

"He scooted under the bed when they started, but she coaxed him out, fed him and took him outside. At last report he was sleeping on Elphaba's mantle." Cook laughed lightly.

"Now I need to get. Have fun child."

"Okay bye Cook and thank you." Glinda said and hugged her friend hard.

Elphie saw some of Glinda's bubbles deflate just a little and left the dance floor to meet her at the table.

"We are going to be terrible parents." Glinda said as she fell into a chair beside Bitra.

"Did I miss something…major." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm serious, we forgot all about poor little Nusee." Glinda pouted.

"The kitten?" Bitra asked confused.

Glinda told the people at the table what Cook said and because it was obvious Glinda was a little distressed about it Elphie said she would go and check on him and convinced Glinda to stay with her cousins.

The cousins reassured Glinda that she would be a great mother, even though most of them doubted she ever would be, while Elphie had a talk with her Familiar and took care of a task that she hoped Manif could help her with. When she came back into the ballroom a much happier Glinda was out on the dance floor with all the girls and the men were at the tables.

Apparently a little female bonding was required." Manif chuckled in response to Elphie's questioning look.

"Yes, for the moment we spouses…" Matith, Javie's husband started.

"And fiancées" Manif interrupted.

"We men are the cause of all the ills of Oz." Matith finished.

"I see." Elphie laughed.

"You should be safe though." Manif said with a smile.

"Manif, since she is distracted may I talk to you for a minute?" Elphie said.

"Sure green girl, what's up?" Manif said following Elphie into the hall.

She explained to Manif that she wanted to host the welcome back party at Tyuron's café, a small version for just their group of friends, and how she wanted it to be a surprise for Glinda. Manif thought it was a wonderful idea and agreed to help her. Elphie gave him a note to give to Tyuron and he said he would take it to him next week when he was back in Shiz and help her with whatever she needed done once they were all back.

"Thank you my friend." Elphie said and chastely kissed Manif's cheek.

"She is a little wistful that she couldn't celebrate with the rest of our friends."

"Things are very different for you two here. It's good to see and seems to suit you, but it is definitely not for the Shiz crowd just yet." Manif chuckled.

"No, it's not." Elphie smiled.

"I love a party and I'm happy to help." Manif bowed dramatically.

"I appreciate that, I just hope you remember it." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm wounded green girl. I'm merely slightly intoxicated, not completely loaded." Manif grinned.

"I'll tell Dani about the letter in your pocket just in case." Elphie said.

"Good idea." Manif grinned and offered Elphie his arm to go back into the ballroom.

Z

"Elphie!" Glinda bubbled when Elphie walked onto the dance floor.

"Is Nusee okay?"

"He is just fine and I am fairly sure he forgave us when I told him he could sleep in my nightdress drawer." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh Elphie! He loves drawers." Glinda said happily and flung her arms around Elphie's neck then kissed her with just a hint too much enthusiasm.

"Yes he does." Elphie said turning a very dark green causing those who knew that was Elphie's form of blushing to quietly explain to those who didn't.

"Do you feel better now?" Elphie smiled.

"Yep. Dance with us?" Glinda grinned.

The men were happy to let the women dance on their own for awhile, but soon grew tired of their own company and went to the dance floor with glasses of whatever their girls were drinking.

"Are we allowed back now?" Vancim chuckled as he handed Bitra a glass of wine and Glinda a glass of punch.

"Are we tired of dancing with each other yet?" Bitra asked with a laugh.

All the women chuckled and took their drinks from their husbands. Elphie accepted a glass of cider from Manif. For over an hour everyone danced laughed and talked. Glinda had consumed quite a bit of punch and was slightly inebriated, as were most of the rest of the people. But it was a happy sort of tipsy that caused laughter and interesting dance moves as opposed to an obnoxious drunken mess. Elphie wasn't worried about Glinda because the farthest they had to go was upstairs. As they danced Glinda was more openly affectionate than Elphie would have preferred, but it was still restrained enough that Elphie did nothing to spoil her fun other than an occasional blush.

When the conductor asked Glinda what song she would like for her last dance she started to cry a little.

"My sweet, what's the matter?" Elphie asked.

"It's time to go." Glinda sniffled.

"Is anyone here ready to end this party?" Jilla asked the group and was answered with a rousing and unanimous no.

"See little cousin, no one wants to leave yet, it's okay."

"Yeah, we'll set up the victrola." Paua said.

"I'm not sure that's it." Dani said and Glinda nodded.

"We have to leave soon to catch the last train out. We have to be back in the Emerald City tomorrow morning."

"They have to go." Glinda sniffled unhappily.

"Why don't we dance our last dance with them?" Elphie suggested and Glinda perked up a little.

"Really? Okay." Glinda said.

"Is it possible to plat two long waltzes back to back for her final song." Elphie asked the conductor.

"We would be delighted." The man replied.

"Better?" Elphie asked.

"Yes better." Glinda smiled.

As the musicians readied everybody but the four dancers went back to the tables. Glinda took a long drink of punch and giggled. They started out with their own loves, dancing rather well considering one of each pair was more than a little tipsy. When they switched the first time Elphie danced with Manif and Glinda with Dani. The next switch had Dani and Elphaba together.

"I think they are redefining the waltz." Dani chuckled.

"It's a shame she won't remember much of this." Elphie chuckled too.

"You seem quite sober though."

"Oh Manif and I flipped a coin on the way here. Winner got to drink as they liked. Loser had to stop at their limit. Meet the loser, two glasses of champagne punch limit." Dani laughed.

"That was a reasonable thing to do." Elphie said.

"One of us needs to know whats going on."

"Good thing you lost then." Elphie said and gave Dani a quick version of what she told Manif about the welcome home party.

They did one more switch and ended up with their original partners.

Z

Samion and Gwenot had told Glinda before hand that they would not be reenter the party unless they were needed, because this was her time of the party to just be with her friends. And they were true to their word. Hensign came in to inform Glinda that Jefet was waiting outside to take her friends to the depot and that their bags were already in the carriage. Elphie spoke up to thank him and ask if he would please set up the victrola, because Glinda's speech had just crossed the line into unreliable and she did not want her to be embarrassed.

As Elphie and Glinda walked Dani and Manif to the carriage Glinda shifted between sniffles and happy chatter. Right after they hugged and kissed their friends goodbye and they were in the carriage she settled on one.

"Lesh go too Elphie!" Glinda said happily.

"We can take them ourshelves"

"What? Lyndie no." Elphie said.

"I am not familiar enough with these roads to get us back here and you are in no condition to."

"Mean green thing." Glinda pouted.

"Miss Galinda I have to agree. I can not allow you to be out at this late hour on your own." Jefet said.

"I am eighteen yearsh old now." Glinda proclaimed as reasonably as she could while trying to keep her balance as she stamped her foot.

"I can take care of myshelf."

"Lyndie, my sweet…" Elphie started in a desperate attempt to keep Glinda from saying something she would regret.

"Miss Galinda." Jefet interrupted with a smile for Elphie.

"I know you can take care of yourself, and very well too." He said.

"Thas better." Glinda said appeased.

"But if you are busy taking care of yourself, who will take care of Elphaba?" Jefet said and Elphie grinned.

Dani had to kiss Manif to keep him from laughing out loud.

"Thasa very good point." Glinda said and thought for a moment.

"I'll get Jilla! She can take care of me and I'll take care of Elphie." Glinda said proudly.

"Wait, that won't work. I'll get Jul too. He ish not abbreviated."

Glinda giggled, kissed Elphie and skipped up the stairs.

"Jefet, I'm so sorry. I'll just go in and keep her there. You can go. Please do not hold this against her." Elphie said a little desperately.

"Please do not worry, it's her eighteenth birthday. She deserves to cut loose and be a little tipsy. But I can't let you two out alone." Jefet smiled reassuringly.

"Miss Elphaba, I remember my coming of age celebration as I'm sure your friends there do. If a rather tame drunken carriage ride into town and back will provide her with a little adventure, a story to tell, I think that's great. If Pajul is sober, I'll relent and let you go, but only because you are sober as well."

"Jefet, I can't believe this." Elphie said in disbelief.

"As I said this is very tame…"

"Okay wes ready!" Glinda giggled as she and Jilla came down the stairs carrying four big glasses of champagne punch with Pajul about fifteen seconds behind them.

Jefet questioned Pajul, tested his reflexes and smelled his breath to satisfy himself that the younger man was indeed sober.

"Have fun, but if you are not back in forty-five minutes, I am coming to look for you." Jefet said.

"To the train depot and back, I promise." Pajul smiled.

"And thank you for indulging Galinda like this. I am assuming you will be discreet with her…condition."

"Miss Galinda wished to accompany her friends to the train depot, and you are driving them. That's all I know." Jefet smiled.

Pajul shook the man's hand, assisted Elphaba into the carriage and onto the driver's seat beside him because Jilla and Glinda were trying to dance in the back.

Z

Pajul knew he had plenty of time to get to the depot so he drove slow and steady. Glinda chattered happily and everyone was laughing about the silliest things.

"She's giving you a run for your money back here." Manif laughed as Jilla and Glinda stood and tried to sing a bawdy song.

"So I hear." Elphie chuckled.

"Come back here wif ush Elphie." Glinda said trying to climb up on the seat with a glass of punch in her hand.

"I'll take that." Dani said taking the glass from Glinda fearing she would spill it on Elphie.

Glinda stood behind Elphie and put her arms around her waist.

"Pleeeaaaseee." Glinda sing-songed.

"On the way back, I promise." Elphie said.

"Mean green thing." Glinda pouted, but kissed Elphie's cheek anyway.

To appease Glinda, Elphie tuned around on the driver's bench put her feet on the seat and sang a bawdy song while Glinda tried to dance with her. Jilla stood on the seat behind Pajul and danced with him and Dani and Manif danced where they sat. A massive giggle attack made Glinda lose her balance and fall into Elphie; and she took that opportunity to kiss Elphie full on.

"Feel free to do that among yourshelves." She said and lapsed back into giggles.

Z

They arrived at the train depot in the middle of another song. Glinda switched from tipsy bubbly to tipsy sniffly as Pajul lifted her from the carriage. Manif danced her around the nearly deserted platform to lift her spirits. He also managed to get Elphie to dance with him and soon all three couples were trying to turkey trot while Elphie hummed. But the frivolity lasted less than ten minutes before the conductor called a very loud all aboard. After long hugs and kisses Manif and Dani boarded the train and Glinda stood leaning against Elphie waving until the train was out of sight.

"I wanna dance shome more Eeeelphieee." Glinda grinned.

"Back at the party my sweet I promise." Elphie said as she tried to get Glinda to sit down in the carriage.

"Wanna make out then. Jilla'sha up front."

"Lyndie." Elphie said quietly.

"Ugh." Glinda said as she sat down pouting.

"I know!" She said immediately perking up.

She quickly removed her shoes and stockings then got on the floor of the carriage to undo Elphie's boots.

"Lyndie! What in Oz are you doing?" Elphie gasped.

Glinda ignored her and removed her boots and stockings then sat on seat beside her and reached for Elphie's toes with her toes.

"Footsie!" Glinda giggled.

Elphie's first reaction was to say no, but Glinda was having a giggly good time and, a few kisses not with standing, had been surprisingly restrained in her displays of affection. Since Jilla and Pajul seemed oblivious up on the driver's bench, Elphie relaxed just a little and tickled Glinda's foot with her toes. Things were giggly and fun until amorous tipsy Glinda emerged and it was all Elphie could do to keep Glinda's dainty foot from caressing up her bare leg.

X

"Home sweet home." Pajul chuckled as he pulled up to the front of the Manor.

"Now will you dance wif me?" Glinda asked.

"Let me put my shoes on first." Elphie said.

"You took your shoes off?" Jilla said curiously.

"No. She took my shoes off." Elphie smiled.

"She's just being annoyed and lesh stay barefooted." Glinda said as Pajul helped her down.

"You can stay bare foot. I need my shoes." Elphie said as she retrieved her boot from under the seat and saw her love's familiar pout.

"Alright, I'll stay shoeless just until we get into the house." She said as she gathered both pairs of shoes and stockings.

"Yea!" Glinda bounced.

As soon as Elphie was out of the carriage, Glinda started to dance. Jefet watched the scene with amusement as he took the rig back to the carriage house. Pajul swept Jilla up and both couples danced around in front of the steps. Jilla danced right on up and in the house, but it took some coaxing with soft kisses and some tango moves up the stairs, to get Glinda safely back inside the house as well.

"Oh Elphie don't put your shoesh back on. Shtay bare feet with me." Glinda sing-songed as Elphie sat in a chair to put her shoes on.

"I prefer mine on." Elphie said with a smile.

"But you keep those cute toes liberated if you want."

"Pleeaase Elphie. We can play footsie while we dance." Glinda said and ran her foot over Elphie's ankle.

"Lyndie please." Elphie said quietly.

"I need my shoes on. Why don't you go on into the ballroom, I'll be in when I am done."

Glinda looked at Elphie and knew, even through her tipsy haze, that she was pushing her.

"Okay Elphie." Glinda said as she shuffled away.

"Galinda, why are you crying? Where is Elphaba?" Bitra asked when Glinda appeared at the table.

"Elphie's angry with me." Glinda said through her tears.

"What?" Jilla said.

"You were just dancing."

"I said no shoes and she said shoes, then she sent me away." Glinda cried.

"Oh for the love of Oz!" Jilla said rolling her eyes.

"Come with me." She took Glinda by the hand and pulled her out the door.

"Why is she crying? What happened?" Elphie said getting up from her chair.

"She thinks you are angry with her." Jilla said.

"Lyndie what? No." Elphie said and took Glinda into her arms.

"Fine then." Jilla said and went back to the ballroom.

"Lyndie what is this all about?" Elphie said.

"I pushed you to shtay bare feet and you shent me away." Glinda sobbed.

Elphie sighed with frustration because she knew that Glinda was on emotional overload and being tipsy and tired wasn't helping. She thought about suggesting bed, but with the music and laughing still coming from the ballroom, that was unlikely.

"My sweet, I am not angry with you, not at all." Elphie said.

"You're not?"

"No. You want to dance and so do I, but I need my shoes on. I sent you into the ballroom so your cousins and friends wouldn't worry. We were gone awhile."

"So you still love me." Glinda sniffled.

"With all of my heart. From my braided hair to my happy in shoes feet. Okay?" Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled.

"Those shoes do look good on you."

"Let's go dance, my sweet." Elphie chuckled.

"So is everything alright?" Bitra smiled at Elphie as Glinda went to get a sandwich from the dwindling food reserves on the other table.

"It's fine, it always was." Elphie said sitting down.

"She is on emotional overload and tired."

"And drunk." Lecix laughed.

"That too."

"Well, maybe we should all call it a night." Bitra said.

"No, please." Elphie said quickly.

"If she doesn't get to dance a little more she will be very unhappy. I know it is late, but please stay just a while longer." Elphie asked quietly as Glinda came over to the table.

Bitra saw the earnestness and devotion in Elphie's eyes and nodded.

"Vancim put on some music, now that the birthday girl is back, let's dance!" Bitra laughed.

"Oh boy!" Glinda squealed.

"Thank you." Elphie mouthed to Bitra, who merely smiled knowing that the cousins had been impressed by Elphie's request.

The music was upbeat with lots of brass and percussion. Glinda did every new step she saw and Elphie tried her best. No one was really tied to a certain style, they just moved as it suited them. Glinda was beside herself with delight because there was a lot of hip wiggles and shoulder shimmies and she teased Elphie about flirting with her whenever Elphie tried to do them. After about half an hour Jilla started a dance where everyone held hands and shuffled, moved their hips and kicked their legs as they snaked around the room. Glinda maneuvered so that Elphie was on the end and only held hands with her. After three turns around the ballroom the group, most of them laughing so hard they could not breathe, collapsed into chairs.

"Hey Figgy girl." Bitra said sitting down beside her cousin.

"Thatas fun! You move thoesh hips nishely." Glinda giggled.

"Well these hips are older than yours and tired." Bitra smiled.

"You're leaving?" Glinda pouted.

"I think we should all call it a night, so we can have some energy for tomorrow. Maybe to see a demonstration of that Lyndieball set." Bitra said hoping if she broached the subject of ending the party, it would keep Elphaba from having to be the bad guy.

"Really? You want to?" Glinda bubbled.

"I think we all do."

"But that meansh the party ish over." Glinda pouted again and Bitra chuckled at how, except for the slightly slurred champagne punch speech, tired Galinda hadn't changed a bit.

"True, but why don't you end your eighteenth birthday party in style and dance a brilliant dance with your girlfriend." Bitra suggested.

"Goody!" Glinda giggled and bounced in her chair.

"Van dear, go help the birthday girl pick out her song." Bitra smiled.

"You got it Bit. Come on tipsy girl." Van laughed.

"I'm not tipshy. I'm abbreviated." Glinda said indignantly as she followed her cousin in law to the victrola.

"Bitra, thank you again." Elphie said sincerely.

"I honestly had no idea how to get her out of here without tears."

"My pleasure, two kids has made me expert at reasoning with very tired, very wound up people. Besides, I figured you would have your hands full soon enough getting her to settle down enough to actually sleep." Bitra laughed softly.

"That will take some doing." Elphie blushed and smiled, feeling oddly comfortable with Glinda's oldest female cousin.

"And thank you again. Glinda told me she the talk she had with you earlier meant a lot to her."

"It meant a lot to me too. I think she is calling you." Bitra smiled and pointed to the dance floor where Glinda was bouncing on her heels and wiggling her finger in a come here motion.

Bitra saw her cousin's girlfriend's eye's light up at the sight on the dance floor and smiled slightly as she watched her hurry over.

Glinda chose her and Elphie's waltz, and Glinda grinned and looked at Elphie with true adoration the entire time they were dancing. Even though it was far from perfect and Glinda was having a great time improvising steps, Elphie was delighted that Glinda was enjoying her last birthday party dance.

When the dance ended everyone applauded wildly then came over to the dance floor. Glinda was put in a chair and some of the men lifted her up and carried her around the dance floor as everyone sang festive birthday to her one last time. Voril saw that Elphie looked a little confused and concerned, so she assured Elphie that it was tradition. Glinda laughed and clapped her hands and squealed with delight the whole time.

"That wash fun Eeeelphieee, wanna try?" Glinda laughed when she was finally put down.

"It is not my birthday my sweet, maybe when I turn twenty." Elphie grinned.

"Okay! Deal!" Glinda said happily.

It took nearly half an hour for everyone to gather their things and make it outside to the carriages. By previous arrangement three carriages from the Inn were waiting. Glinda was a little upset when Elphie insisted that she get out of the one she had climbed into, but the promise of one final dance all alone on the terrace appeased her and she all but fell into Elphie's arms getting out of the carriage.

X

"My sweet, why don't you wait here while I run up to get Nuisance. I'm sure he needs to go out. " Elphie said when they were back in the ballroom.

"We'll wait with her." Pajul smiled.

"K Elphieee." Glinda grinned.

Elphie hurried up the steps to her room and asked her Familiar if he needed to go out. She scooped up the mewling kitten and hurried back downstairs to find the two cousins trying to turkey trot.

"I'll go put Nuisance on the terrace." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm comin Elphie. Night Jilla, Night Jul." Glinda said with a tired, tipsy smile.

"Night little cousin." Jilla said and walked out of the ballroom on her husband's arm.

"One dance Lyndie, then we need to go to bed." Elphie said when Glinda was in her arms.

"But itsh my birthday."

"My sweet, your birthday ended hours ago." Elphie chuckled.

"Thatsa mean thing to shay." Glinda said.

"My apologies. How about one dance, with me singing instead of recorded music and one kiss under the moonlight."

"Two kishes." Glinda grinned.

"Deal." Elphie smiled and led Glinda over to the spot where they had shared their first kiss.

Glinda put her head on Elphie's shoulder and Elphie started to softly sing the song Byjon had given to them. They swayed together, more than danced. Elphie stroked Glinda's hair and caressed her back gently. Glinda sighed happily and nibbled on Elphie's neck. When Elphie finished singing she captured the nibbling lips with hers and kissed them softly. She had every intention of letting Glinda guide this kiss because she did not want to take advantage of her love's less than sober state. After a few gentle kisses, Glinda slowly started a long slow one. They took their time with it, savoring the feel of their lips together and their tongues caressing. They parted after a series of soft kisses then Glinda started another that was more fervent, more eager.

"Festive birthday my precious Lyndie." Elphie said as she caressed Glinda's cheek after they parted.

"I love you more than anything in all of Oz."

"Even your pen?" Glinda giggled.

"Even my pen." Elphie smiled and gave her a soft kiss.

"Let's go upstairs."

"I am tired. I've had a big day." Glinda laughed

"Indeed." Elphie chuckled then called for Nuisance.

Elphie thought that the dance must have relaxed Glinda a little because she walked up the stairs happily snuggled in her arm, only asking to tango down the hall to their rooms. She also thought that the kisses must have sobered her a little because she was also surprisingly cooperative, not to mention helpful as Elphie helped her get ready for bed.

"I had a wonderful birthday Elphie, everyone made it a wonderful birthday. Especially you." Glinda said as they sat together on her bed.

"I love you." She murmured as she leaned in for a hug.

"I love you too my sweet. We can talk about it all tomorrow." Elphie said then kissed Glinda gently.

"And I get to show the cousins Lyndieball." Glinda giggled.

"You'd better rest up then."

"Uh-huh." Glinda giggled and got under her covers as Elphie got off of her bed.

"I really do love you Elphie." Glinda said.

"And I really do love you Lyndie." Elphie said and Kissed Glinda's forehead, cheek then lips.

"Fresh dreams my sweet."

"You too Elphie."

Elphie turned of Glinda's light, but left the door open, as was their habit. Then she went and sat on her bed knowing full well that Glinda would not stay put. Less than five minutes after she got into bed Glinda was indeed shuffling sleepily into Elphie's room.

"What is it you need my precious? A song perhaps." Elphie said with a slight chuckle.

"Number eighteen." Glinda smiled.

"I was promised eighteen birthday kisses and I can't end my birthday without number eighteen."

"I thought we covered that on the terrace." Elphie smiled as Glinda came over and put herself in Elphie's arms.

"Nope." Glinda said then went through the list of all the birthday kisses, including the disputed then resolved number thirteen.

It took concentration and focus because she was still a little inebriated, but Glinda managed to get them all somehow.

"And sixteen and seventeen were on the terrace." Glinda said confidently.

"I stand corrected." Elphie smiled.

"And I certainly want to do my part to make your birthday very special."

Elphie took Glinda's hand and led her back over to her own room. Glinda followed her, wiggling and grinning from ear to ear because she knew that in just a minute she was going to be kissed like she had never been kissed before.


	143. Chapter 143

Elphie sat in a chair in her room looking across the hall into Glinda's room. It was dark, the only light coming from the moon through the windows. It was also quiet, very quiet. Here in the dark, quiet very early morning Elphie's mind started to loosen the tight grip it had on the myriad of thoughts and emotions that she had been keeping at bay for days. She let out a heavy, audible sigh, either of relief at having quiet alone time or in frustration at not knowing how to sort though everything that was going on within her. Nusee heard her sigh and bounded out of the drawer where he was sleeping and startled Elphie by jumping into her lap.

"Nuisance!" Elphie yelped frightening the kitten.

"Okay, okay…we're even now. " She smiled as she held her Familiar and stroked his fur.

"If you're here to help me sort through how I feel about the magic I performed, you might as well go back to the drawer. I just can't do that right yet."

Nusee nuzzled her cheek, which Elphie accepted as some sort of acknowledgement, and climbed over her shoulder to the back of the chair and leapt onto the sofa, pouncing on his favorite pillow.

Elphie smiled at the kitten's antics, wishing everything was as simple as playing with a tassel.

Even here in this room that had been designed just to make her feel comfortable, here in this place where she felt safe, with the love of her life across the hall and people her who loved her sleeping nearby, here in the dark, quiet early morning hours she had always loved, even here she was afraid of what she felt. Old fears and emotions that she knew were not valid, but ones that she couldn't stop from surfacing. The feeling of being on display and the sick feeling that came with it because humiliation or pain was sure to be next. The gnawing anger that came when people she assumed didn't really approve of her spoke to her in a friendly manner, and she wondered what they wanted from her. The old familiar feeling of feeling that she did not belong and the relatively new one of feeling that she did belong but wasn't worthy of it.

She knew that she was just reacting to all the new people, the attention, the feel of men she did not really know taking her hand and dancing with her and the open and public displays of affection that she gave to and received from her precious Lyndie. She knew all of that intellectually, but that wasn't helping her emotionally.

Elphie sorted through the sometimes troubling, painful, conflicting and confusing feelings and images that flooded her mind for hours, trying to understand them in the context of who she was now and all that she had. She was genuinely startled when she emerged from her mental wanderings to see sunlight instead of moonlight coming through the windows. Although she had managed to filter out extraneous thoughts and bring some perspective to some of her more confusing emotions, she still felt unsettled.

"Nuisance, what is wrong with me?" Elphie asked the kitten who was stretched out on the pillow he had been playing with.

"Why is all of this so hard? Why can't I just let go of my past? Why does…forget it." Elphie sighed to her Familiar who was looking at her with his head tilted to the side.

Elphie got up from her chair, stretched then looked across the hall.

"I need her Nuisance." Elphie said as she started to walk across the hall with the kitten at her heels.

She walked over to Glinda's bed and gazed at her sleeping love. Her hair was a jumbled mess of curls that framed her face; she had kicked off her covers and was holding her doll against her chest. Elphie reached out to move a blonde curl off Glinda's face, gently caressing her face as she did. Glinda sighed and shifted position then whimpered in her sleep. Elphie saw that she had shifted onto her injured arm and quickly took action so that she wouldn't wake up.

"Shhh my sweet." Elphie whispered in Glinda's ear and slowly shifted her back to the position she was in before.

"Shhh." She murmured again as she arranged pillow beside Glinda and put her arm gently on it then pulled the covers over her.

She ached to place a kiss on her Lyndie's lips, to replace whatever pain she had felt with gentle affection, but she did not for fear that her sleeping love would shift position again, or curl into a little ball and cause herself pain again. Instead Elphie simply watched her sleep and thought about the previous day.

"Oh my precious." Elphie said barely above a whisper.

"I tried, I really did but I know I didn't give you all the types of affection you wanted, nor could I accept everything you wanted to give me and I'm sorry. I don't want to be like this. I don't want it to be so hard. Please keep on being patient with me, please keep on supporting me while I sort though the rubble of my past. Please keep on loving me, love me even if I can't emerge whole and stable."

Elphie desperately needed to feel Glinda in her arms, to hear one of those clever little quips that let her know that she was over thinking all of this. She wanted to crawl into bed with her love, but knew that she couldn't, or rather, shouldn't.

"I love you Lyndie, I know you know that. And in spite of my ramblings I know that you love me." Elphie said still speaking in the barest hint of a whisper then hurried back across the hall.

"It's still early Nuisance, but your breakfast might be ready. Go on downstairs, I'm fine." Elphie said as she wiped tears from her eyes before they could burn her cheeks.

"I'll be up here until Glinda wakes up." Elphie smiled at the kitten who batted at her skirt and ran down the hall.

Elphie looked at herself in the mirror; she was still wearing the blue and white outfit that she had worn to the party.

"The things I did in this outfit." Elphie sighed as she started to take her hair out of its braid.

"Is it so different than what I am used to wearing, that it made me different from what I am? Did it provide me with a costume to be what I was last night? To be something I can't be otherwise." Elphie said harshly to the mirror.

"Like my evening gown."

She stopped fussing with her hair and looked at herself more closely and realized that turmoil that she had struggled to quell was reasserting itself. That the order she had brought to the chaos in her mind, however fragile it may be, was slipping.

"Enough Elphaba! Enough." She snapped at her reflection.

"You are fine, you're safe and there is no reason for you to be behaving like this."

Elphie knew she needed to ease up on herself, to find a way to settle down before she had to face Glinda's family again. She took a deep breath, let it out and then went into the bathroom to bathe.

She bathed slowly, letting the feel of the cool oil soothe her as she ran the soft cloth on her skin, the scent helping her to think more clearly. As she bathed Elphie debated the reasons that she was thinking and acting the way she was and in the end she allowed herself two points. The rest she put away for later or discarded completely.

The first was that she knew perfectly well that not everyone in Glinda's family liked her or approved of her relationship with Glinda. She had seen the glances, facial expressions and heard the insincere words said through a smile too many times to not know what they really meant. Elphie was used to it, but knew Glinda wasn't. She convinced herself to trust that the rest of Glinda's family would not let her be hurt by the beliefs of a few.

The second point was her acknowledgement of the fact that she was stretching herself far beyond anything she had ever done to accommodate Glinda and her need to be a normal courting couple. She had done so willingly, wanting to test her own limits, to learn to be a part of this family. But acknowledging that she was doing it meant also acknowledging that it was taxing her. She heard Byjon's words echo in her head, a gentle command. "No second guessing", and that comforted her just a little. Now that she really had some perspective, something that she could identify she felt more in control, but still a little unsettled. She decided that anymore dwelling on this would serve no further purpose, so she put it away.

As she reached for her undergarments she saw Nusee sitting on edge of the bathtub.

"Nuisance!' She admonished.

"I've asked you not to stare at me while I'm bathing or changing."

Elphie's words startled him a little and he fell into the bathtub. When she looked into the tub to see if the kitten was all right, she couldn't help but smile. In those few seconds the kitten had already found the stopper and was trying to bat it around the tub.

"Have fun little Nuisance." Elphie said and finished dressing.

It was still relatively early, given the late night, but Elphie could hear faint sounds of a household waking up. She was not in the mood to deal with anyone right now, so she took her Organic Chemistry textbook and went across the hall to Glinda's room. She left the door cracked open and settled in on the sofa to read.

X

"Good morning everyone." Salija said as she entered the solarium.

"Good morning Sali, Norin." Gwenot said.

"Norin, Samion and Robil are in the library if you would care to join them."

"I think I will." The man smiled, then kissed his wife and left the room.

"Would you like coffee Mrs. Salija?" Trezia asked.

"Thank you, I would." Sali said as she sat down between Greda and Namom.

"We were just discussing the party last night and when it may have actually ended." Namom chuckled.

"Samion and I heard the carriages from the Inn leaving at around two or so." Gwenot said.

"I heard Glinda in the hallway somewhere near three." Salija smiled.

"Well it seems as those we managed another combined family gathering with a minimum of problems." Namom smiled.

"But there were problems." Gwenot said.

For a time the women talked about the comments, both good and bad that had filtered through the festivities. Most of the negative ones were only from a few of the Aunts and Uncles, but a few well- timed words from their matriarch had kept them from getting out of hand, and kept them from getting to Galinda and Elphaba.

They talked about Galinda's spell and Elphaba's magical gift and the implications of their power. They talked about the girls' tango and their interactions in general. They discussed the positive comments they heard about how attentive and respectful Elphaba was towards Galinda and how confident and grown-up Galinda appeared. They talked, trading observations and stories until Hensign came to inform them that the first carriages from the Inn had arrived with the children and their nannies who were going down to the lake and some Aunts and Uncles.

"Hensign, please tell anyone who does not want to go down to the lake to join us in here." Gwenot said to the butler.

"I suppose I should go and try to rouse the birthday girl." She added with a chuckle.

"What do you think the chances are that she only had a few champagne punches?" Greda asked with a smile.

"Next to none I would imagine." Gwenot said.

"That doesn't upset you?" Salija asked.

"Not really. Sami and I were talking about our eighteenth birthdays…"

"You snuck out and we couldn't find you for hours." Greda chuckled.

"And you did not hide that love bite as well as you may have thought young lady." Namom laughed.

"I guess we all cut loose a little." Salija smiled, but offered no further details.

"Indulging a little too much is all part of the rite passage. Besides I am positive that Elphaba kept her out of trouble." Gwenot said.

"Now if you will excuse me."

Gwenot greeted the arriving family members as she left the solarium to get her daughter out of bed, or as she chuckled to herself, to get Elphaba to get her daughter out of bed.

X

Whenever Elphie glanced up from her book, which wasn't often, she smiled at the different expressions she saw on Glinda's face. Serene and peaceful, confused and her favorite, the silly grin. She wished that they could stay up here all day, and just forget about the overprotective cousins, arguing Uncles and scrutinizing Aunts. She sighed and went back to her book, knowing that they couldn't, but wanting to enjoy the peace and quiet while she had it. She did not have it for very much longer however, when a light tap on the door startled her out of the world of asymmetric synthesis.

"Good morning Elphaba." Gwenot said quietly as she opened the door further.

"Good morning Gwenot, please come in." Elphie smiled as she took off her glasses.

"You should be able to pick up your new ones soon." Gwenot smiled.

"Yes, and Glinda will be thrilled." Elphie smiled.

"Is it time for her to wake up?"

"The family is starting to filter in, yes." Gwenot said.

"But there is time. Today is very casual, but she should at least make an appearance."

"She had such a good time at her party last night." Elphie smiled.

"I'm glad. This should aide in her recovery." Gwenot chuckled lightly as she handed Elphaba a packet of powder.

"I…but…I didn't mean…" Elphie stammered, hoping that Glinda was not in trouble.

"Darling, it is all right." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"There is not a person here who did not have a little too much fun on their eighteenth birthday."

"Except maybe me." Elphie smiled, relieved that Gwenot was not angry.

"Well, I hope you at least had a little fun on hers." Gwenot said, wondering what was hiding behind the girl's dark eyes.

"I did, mainly because she did. Honestly it was all a little much too process last night. But Glinda was in her element, having the party she always wanted and that is what matters." Elphie said sincerely.

"Besides, she has given me until my twenty-first birthday to prepare for having a little too much fun." She added with a chuckle.

"That is very considerate of her." Gwenot chuckled.

"I thought so." Elphie said.

"It never mattered what kind of trouble she got into, or how exasperated we got with her antics, she was so precious when she was asleep that it never seemed to matter." Gwenot said as she looked over to the bed.

Elphie caught herself before she agreed and said something inappropriate. Instead she merely smiled.

"Would you like me to get her up?" Elphie asked.

"You stand the best chance of being successful, I'm sure." Gwenot chuckled.

"Elphaba, I'm curious. How did you manage to get her to end the party?"

"I had help. It was mostly Bitra's doing actually." Elphie grinned.

"Bitra is a good girl. She has always had a special way with Galinda." Gwenot said.

"I will leave you to your task. I'm sure more family has arrived. Brunch officially starts in an hour or so, but no one will wait on her. As I said it's very casual today. Most everyone will be leaving mid to late afternoon."

"I'll get her downstairs as soon as I possibly can." Elphie smiled.

"Thank you Elphaba, for getting her up…and getting her to bed, watching out for her and for treating her as respectfully and gently as you do." Gwenot said sincerely knowing she would embarrass Elphaba, but needing to say it.

Elphie flustered and blushed but accepted a hug from Gwenot.

"We'll be down as soon as we can." Was all Elphie could manage to say.

Z

Elphie collected herself for a moment after Gwenot left then went to get a glass of water for the medicine and began the process of waking Glinda up.

Things went exactly as Elphaba thought they would. Glinda mumbled and hid under the covers. Elphaba gently patted on her and spoke to her softly, coaxing her out. There was a time of quiet conversation with light caresses and gentle kisses. Eventually Glinda downed the fizzy medicine with only a little fussing and a very funny face. Elphie gave her a nice kiss and a temple rub as a reward.

"Do you think you are ready to get into an invigorating bath now my sweet, with some of those bubbly bath salts?" Elphie ventured when Glinda giggled at being lightly tickled.

"I guess I have to don't I?" Glinda sighed.

"No. You can go down unbathed if you'd like." Elphie said.

"I would never dream of such a thing." Glinda said and sat up a little too quickly.

"Besides." She groaned as she sank back into Elphie's arms.

"I could use those invigorating bubbles. Not to mention an invigorating kiss." Glinda said hopefully.

"How does this sound? I'll draw you an invigorating bath, then dust your hair for you, so we can get to that invigorating kiss all that much quicker." Elphie smiled.

"No kiss now?" Glinda pouted.

Elphie got out of Glinda's bed, forcing her to reposition herself.

"I did not say that." She smiled.

"You're making me get out of bed." Glinda said still pouting.

"I did not say that either." Elphie grinned.

"Mean green thing." Glinda pouted and Elphie went into the bathroom to run Glinda's bath.

When Elphie looked up she saw Glinda standing in the doorway.

"Happy now?" Glinda huffed.

"I was not unhappy to begin with." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"And I hope that you are not unhappy either."

"You got me out of bed by unfair means." Glinda said gruffly, but with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I did no such thing. How do you know I would not have come back to your bed after I drew your bath?" Elphie said reasonably.

"Because your mean." Glinda countered.

"Well, I might have to give you that one." Elphie chuckled and turned the water off.

Elphie kissed Glinda again and held her for just a bit. Then Glinda got undressed and Elphie helped her into her tub, kissed her forehead and promised to be back after she got her hair dust. As she gathered her things to take back to her room she smiled. She knew that she did not have to go to the lengths that she did to wake Glinda up and get her in the tub, but she enjoyed doing it and she knew that Glinda loved it. She wondered if other couples shared the sort of banter that she and Glinda did or if they did little things like gently coax one another out of bed or play little games. As she picked up her hair dust tin she thought she just might start her train talk list and put that on it.

"How is the bubbling water?" Elphie asked.

"Better than the bubbling water you made me drink." Glinda grinned.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"My head doesn't hurt, and neither does my arm, but I'm not very invigorated." Glinda said as started to rise from the tub.

Elphie opened a towel and wrapped her up giving her a gentle kiss.

"Will you be alright down with your family?" Elphie asked as she helped Glinda settle on her stool.

"I think so. Some coffee, maybe a little fruit or something light." Glinda said then sighed as she felt Elphie's fingers working the dust around her head.

"Many of my cousins will be in the same slow moving boat." She giggled.

"Especially Jilla." Elphie chuckled.

"Even worse. She doesn't have a you to dust her hair" Glinda smiled.

"She wouldn't want a me. She doesn't even want you to have a me." Elphie chuckled.

"But she has been behaving herself at least. Elphie how are you today? You had a big day too." Glinda said.

"I'm fine. We can talk about me later." Elphie smiled as she brushed Glinda's hair.

"You didn't sleep, did you?" Glinda sighed.

"No. I sorted through the events of yesterday, bathed then came in here and read."

"You stayed in here with me?" Glinda smiled as she got up and turned into Elphie's arms.

"For hours and hours." Elphie smiled.

While Glinda dressed she assured herself that Elphie was okay then they talked a little about the party and a little about the upcoming day. The last part of getting ready involved Elphie putting the little heart necklace around her love's neck then giving her a very long and invigorating kiss. When they parted, Glinda declared herself as ready as she was going to get. After a talk with Nusee they headed downstairs.

X

"So look who decided to join us" Chiwa chuckled as Elphie held a chair for Glinda to sit with her cousins on the terrace.

"Thanks Elphie." Glinda said

"I'll be right back with coffee and food. Would anyone care for anything?" Elphie asked the assembled cousins and coffee was the unanimous response.

"You don't look too worse for wear." Voril said.

"Momsie brought up an analgesic for me and Elphie rubbed my temples." Glinda said.

"That was sweet of her." Mydrea said.

"She is sweet." Glinda giggled.

"And very devoted it seems." Paua said.

"I am shamelessly catered to and spoiled." Glinda smiled knowing that her cousins were searching for details about what happened after they left.

"She speaks the truth ladies." Jilla said as she fell into a chair.

"She is spoiled rotten."

"I'm the baby, I'm supposed to be." Glinda said.

"Supposed to be what?" Elphie asked as she put down a carafe of coffee and a platter of fruit.

"Spoiled." Voril provided.

"That's good because you are." Elphie chuckled as she poured Glinda some coffee.

"Well I keep trying to reciprocate, but you are very stubborn." Glinda grinned as she put fruit on a plate for Elphie.

"You should eat more than fruit."

"This is fine." Elphie replied.

"See stubborn." Glinda giggled.

The cousins sat and sipped coffee and nibbled on fruit while they talked about the previous night. They were able to glean a few details about Glinda and Jilla's mysterious disappearance, but very few about what happened after they all left. All Glinda would say was that they danced on the terrace. After some coffee and fruit Glinda felt a little better and mentioned that she was going to try and eat a little something more. Elphie, without even being asked, got up to go get her something. Glinda thanked her and smiled then chuckled to herself when she felt small flutters of envy coming from one or two of her cousins.

Elphie returned with a plate of cheese and a variety of sandwiches and a small salad for herself, which made Glinda very happy. The conversation shifted to what was going on now. Some of the Aunts and Uncles were taking a walk around the grounds, some were gathered in various spots around the house; chatting and others were lounging by the lake watching the children play. The husbands were playing ball down by the greenhouse.

"So are you going to introduce us to this game of yours?" Javie asked Glinda.

"Yep, I'm looking forward to playing with that set Manif and Dani conjured up." Glinda laughed.

"That was very unique, they must know you well." Lecix said.

"They do. Are we ready to go?" Glinda asked.

"Why don't we meet down on the lawn in say twenty minutes so we can check on the kids and you can go say good morning to the Aunts and Uncles before they try to track you down." Bitra smiled.

They went their separate ways and thirty minutes later a big group of little cousins, big cousins and Aunts and Uncles were gathered on the back lawn, watching Glinda gleefully explain how to set up her new Lyndieball set.

X

Elphie and Glinda, Glinda's parents, Greda and Robil and three brave cousins and their husbands played the inaugural game with the new set. There was the usual switching of balls, mallets and partners, starting again and dance moves. Glinda added waltzing and tangoing around the wickets, kisses and hugs and audience participation in the form of rating the shots with applause.

"Elphaba is extremely tolerant." Namom said to Gwenot when Gwenot was sent to the sidelines for a one-minute time out for failure to get the square ball to balance on one of the posts.

"I think we are all being very tolerant right about now." Gwenot chuckled.

"But yes, Elphaba is trying very hard to make this a special, memorable time for Galinda."

"I can only surmise it is a little difficult for her, seeing as she has not been her normal shade of green since the game started." Namom smiled.

"I think Elphaba's motives for participating in this, or anything else she has done this weekend go beyond trying to please Galinda. She is a very complicated girl. Oh dear, I'd better go back in, before Sami is required to dance with his mallet." Gwenot chuckled and strolled regally back onto the field of play.

Glinda declared the game over and Javie and Matith the victors when they hit the octagon shaped ball through a wicket while performing a tango move. There was lots of applause and laughter as the victors took their bow. Then someone asked Glinda if they could set up the regular croquette set as a Lyndieball game. Glinda was beyond delighted and obliged them with her usual bubbles and perkiness.

Once the new field was set up another game, with twice as many people was played. Switching between the fields and calling in substitutes was added to the ever changing rules, which added to the overall confusion and fun. The game was paused several times because Glinda collapsed into a fit of giggles. She penalized herself and the game continued. Glinda declared her Aunt Musina and Uncle Utelio the winners because they shot a ball from one field through a wicket on the other. The kids and others wanted to play some more, but Glinda knew Elphie needed to take a break, so she turned over her mallet to Javie and the games continued.

"Thank you my love, for indulging me so completely." Glinda said after congratulations and teasing about her game.

"I have to admit that waltzing around the field and dipping you through that big wicket was rather amusing." Elphie chuckled.

"And you were adorable when you knelt down and shot that big ball through that tiny wicket with the wrong end of the mallet." Glinda giggled.

"Did I ever mention to you that I know how to play billiards." Elphie grinned.

"Elphaba Thropp, you mean green thing! Why don't you tell me these things? And if you say the subject of billiards never came up, I swear I'll…" Glinda grinned broadly.

"You'll what? Send me to the sidelines?" Elphie chuckled.

"I might." Glinda said with a mischievous grin.

"Or I might just add that to the Lyndieball rules and call it the Third Descending maneuver."

"I'm glad you had fun my sweet." Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda's cheek.

"Because of you. I love you Elphie and I feel so…so special, honored and things I can't even identify, that you are trying so hard to let me have silly fun." Glinda sighed.

"I love you Lyndie and I want you to have all the silliness in your life that you want." Elphie responded.

Glinda grinned, giggled and whispered something in Elphie's ear causing her to gasp and turn very dark green.

"Okay, maybe not quite that silly." She said as Glinda continued to giggle.

"Where do you come up with these things?"

"My imagination." Glinda chuckled.

"And someday you will thank me."

"Perhaps, if I survive that long." Elphie smiled.

They walked quietly for a little while hand in hand. Glinda knew Elphie was taxed, but after a brief talk and a little time curled against her chest she was convinced that her love was all right, so they headed back to where the games were still being played.

"Elphie, is it okay if I talk with Bitra privately for a bit?" Glinda asked when she saw her cousin coming off of the Lyndieball field.

"Of course Lyndie, you know you don't need to ask me things like this." Elphie replied.

"I just do not want you to be uncomfortable." Glinda replied.

"I'll go and watch the games with your cousins. I'll be fine." Elphie said.

"I won't be long my love." Glinda said then kissed Elphie lightly and skipped off to intercept Bitra as Elphie went to join a group of cousins.

X

Bitra saw her cousin skipping over to her and excused herself from the group she was talking to.

"Do you have a little while to spend with the birthday girl?" Glinda smiled as she extended her hand.

"I do." Bitra smiled and took Glinda's hand.

She let Glinda lead as she swung their arms and soon they were away from the family, sitting on a bench under a clump of trees near the front of the house.

"Your Elphaba is quite a young lady." Bitra said, her soft voice breaking into Glinda's reverie.

"I sort of like her." Glinda grinned.

"Do you?"

"I do, very much. She loves you and that is very evident Figgy girl." Bitra smiled.

"Even some of the more reticent cousins had to acknowledge that. Most of them were as surprised to see you drunk as they were to see how patient Elphaba was with you."

"I can be a handful, or so I'm told." Glinda giggled.

"She apparently knows how to make sure you are well taken care of." Bitra grinned and told Glinda about the conversations she and Elphaba had after they returned from their jaunt.

"She did that? And you all did? You stayed and danced to please me." Glinda asked.

"Yes, and we had no fun what so ever." Bitra chuckled lightly.

"You ended the party too didn't you? So I wouldn't fuss at Elphie." Glinda sniffled.

"I figured she would have her work cut out for her later on."

"I was told I was very good and surprisingly cooperative." Glinda giggled.

"I'm sure you were." Bitra smiled and Glinda told her just a little of what happened after they all left.

"Sounds like the perfect end to your birthday." Bitra said.

"But I know you Galinda, you did not want to speak with me about your tipsy exploits."

"I swear that the Arduenna intuition has rubbed off on you." Glinda chuckled.

"But you're right."

"Then out with it Figgy. What's the matter?"

"Nothing actually. I just wanted…You sharing your secret with me meant more to me than you will ever know. Just knowing that one person in that room understood not only how I felt, but understood a little about how Elphie felt made knowing that we were under such scrutiny more tolerable." Glinda said.

"I'm glad." Bitra said sincerely.

"I remember you telling me that you and the cousins talked through your concerns after Jilla's meeting with you. Bitra, if you have a concern about Elphie and me, or just about Elphie, I want to address that. I want your mind to be completely at ease."

"Galinda that is a sweet thought, but wholly unnecessary. I've seen you two together, I know that she is the right one for you." Bitra said.

"Yes, but I'm sure your concern wasn't gender related." Glinda countered.

"No, it wasn't. But it is also unimportant."

"Bit, please. Whatever it is, let me address it. I owe you that much." Glinda said.

Bitra could tell that Glinda was very serious and sincere.

"Alright Figgy girl. But it is only a minor concern, because I know now that Elphaba is very devoted to you and your well being. But since you feel so strongly about it, I will tell you of my concern."

"Thank you." Glinda smiled.

"I have friends who have dealings with the Munchkin government and they report how complicated, time consuming and according to them, corrupt it can be. My concern is what you will be dragged into when Elphaba becomes governor." Bitra said.

"I can address this easily but frankly, I would rather you hear it directly from the Heir Apparent herself. And I am sure she would prefer explaining to you." Glinda said.

"Galinda are you sure?"

"Very. Wait here and I'll go get Elphie. But Bit, I haven't told her about the details of our talk, so please be discreet."

"Of course Galinda." Bitra said.

"I love you, you know." Glinda bubbled happily, kissed her cousin and ran off to find her love.

X

Elphie watched as Glinda walked off hand in hand with her cousin, very happy that at least one of them seemed to be at ease with their relationship. For awhile she chatted casually with the cousins that weren't playing. She was surprised when little Myviam approached her shyly.

"Toos me Elpaba, Mama taid I cood ast if you wood pway da peenk ba game wif me." Myviam asked shyly.

"I would love to play the pink ball game with you Myvie." Elphie smiled at the little girl who bounced up and down and clapped her hands.

"Excuse me please." Elphie said to the cousins and the women nodded and smiled, seeing Elphaba through a new set of eyes.

"Why don't you go pick us out a ball and mallet Myvie." Elphie said and the little girl nodded enthusiastically and ran to where the equipment was.

Elphie watched the other kids and some of their parents gearing up for a new game and wondered if her and Glinda could really be parents.

"Iz dis otay?" Myvie asked holding the octagon ball and the smallest mallet in her hands.

"It's perfect." Elphie grinned and followed the child into the fray.

Elphie did more watching and applauding than actual playing, but Myvie was having a wonderful time. The other children seemed to have relaxed around her and their fathers chatted with her casually. Elphie found herself having a good time until a field shift. Myvie ran onto the other field with the others and Elphie went to get their ball from the edge of the playing area.

"Hello Elphaba." She heard a male voice behind her and startled slightly.

"Oh, hello Nief." Elphie said her stomach tightening just a little at the smell of ale and cigars on the man's breath.

"Excuse me please."

"No." Nief said moving closer and taking Elphie's arm in a manner that looked like he was assisting her.

"You keep your hands to yourself, do you hear me? I will not have my daughter contaminated by your abominable sexual preferences." He said through a broad friendly grin.

Elphie was too taken aback to respond or even move.

"Mydrea is tolerant of this so called relationship because she thinks it's a passing fling for Galinda. I think that you drew that innocent girl into your sick games." He said close to Elphie's ear causing her body to tense and her breathing to hitch as she tried to pull away.

"Some time in bed with a real man would straighten you right out." He chuckled and tightened his grip.

Jilla was standing over on the sidelines watching the games and chatting with some of the family. She saw Myvie run to the other field and Nief approach Elphaba, who had walked away from the group to retrieve a ball. From the sidelines, it looked as though the two were having a friendly little exchange. It only took a beat for her to realize that no one else nearby knew Elphaba well enough to know that she had gone pale. Knowing that Nief could be a jerk at times, she thought she should go and see what was wrong.

"Some real sex, with a real man. That will do it." Nief chuckled.

"Let me go." Elphie said finding her voice, but struggling against a wave of nausea and a panic attack.

"Oh I am, just remember, don't play your games with my little…"

"Nief, excuse me." Jilla said hurrying over to the pair.

"I need to borrow Elphaba, it's important." She said holding her hand out to Elphaba, who took it.

"No problem, I'll tell Myvie that Elphaba here got called away and couldn't finish their game." He said and flashed a very friendly smile at Elphaba.

"I'll go get Galinda." Jilla said, immediately knowing that Nief had upset Elphaba in some way.

"No!" Elphie said quickly and shakily walked to the nearby stone steps leading to the terrace.

"Elphaba, even I know something is wrong. He can be a real jerk, even more so than me" Jilla smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Please Jilla, I appreciate your intervention, more than I can say. But don't tell Glinda about this now. I will, but there is no need to upset her now. I'll be fine." Elphie said hoping it was true.

"As you wish Elphaba." Jilla said not wanting to push.

"Thank you Jilla. I'm going get something to drink if anyone needs me." Elphie said.

Jilla shrugged and left Elphie to her own devices, wondering if she should tell her Aunt Gwen.

Z

Jilla went back to the group watching the games and no one seemed to think anything was off at all. She wished one of the older intuits was around because they would know right away. As she was deciding whether or not to go find her mother or Aunt she saw Glinda bounding over to the playing areas.

"Hi everyone, I'm looking for Elphie." She bubbled.

"She was playing Lyndieball with Myvie." Lecix said.

"Her father wanted to play, so Elphaba went to get something to drink." Jilla said hoping her bubbly cousin would remember the Nief reference when she found her upset girlfriend.

"Okay thanks." Glinda said and hurried up to the house.

Elphie was relieved that the parlor was empty. She shut the doors and started to pace, twitch and try to calm down. She didn't believe what Nief had said, it was other things that had thrown her and she knew she needed to get over it very soon. She went through the you're safe litany, hearing her love's voice and was beginning to regain some control when she heard Glinda's voice on the terrace asking if anyone had seen her. She took a deep breath and suppressed everything, hoping that Glinda would not feel her fear.

"Here I am Lyndie." Elphie said emerging from the parlor.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled and ran over to her.

"My love, something's wrong." Glinda said after receiving a gentle kiss.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed." Elphie said feeling terrible for only being partially honest.

"Elphie, I'm sorry I left you alone with my family, it was too much too soon. I wanted you to talk to Bitra, but I'll go tell her what she wants to know then we can talk." Glinda said stroking Elphie's cheek.

That familiar comforting gesture calmed Elphie and helped her put aside what happened even more.

"No my precious it is fine. If you want me to talk to your cousin, I will."

"Are you sure?" Glinda said looking into Elphie's eyes.

"I am sure." Elphie said knowing that a distraction was just what she needed.

Glinda took Elphie's hand and walked her to where Bitra was sitting explaining to her what Bitra's concern was. Elphie assured Glinda that she did not mind talking about it because Glinda trusted her cousin.

They had only been with Bitra few a few minutes when one of the Aunts came looking for Glinda.

"Go on Lyndie, it is okay." Elphie said.

Bitra watched as her baby cousin looked deeply into her love's eyes and lightly stroked her cheek. She knew that they were having a silent conversation.

"I'll be right back." Glinda smiled to them both and skipped off.

"Glinda told me what you were concerned about." Elphie said.

"It is not a major one anymore, more of a curiosity at this point." Bitra smiled.

"If Glinda thinks you should know, then you should know." Elphie said sincerely.

"But this is not public knowledge, so please guard it carefully."

"Of course Elphaba, of course." Bitra said intrigued.

Elphaba explained her situation to Bitra much as she had to Namom. She answered questions and provided explanations. They discussed the situation for a time until Bitra assured Elphaba that she understood and no longer concerned.

"And I mean about anything." She added.

"I think that you are the perfect person to be Galinda's love."

Elphie was a little stunned. After the encounter with Nief she wasn't sure about much of anything.

"Thank you Bitra, that means a lot. Glinda has a great deal of respect for you."

"And I her. She made a good choice. Now, I should go find my children before their father threatens to adopt them out again." Bitra chuckled lightly and Elphie knew she was joking.

They chatted casually as they walked back. Bitra joined her children and husband on the croquette field and Elphaba went to the house to find Glinda.

X

Slowly everyone filtered back into the house and into the small groups they had been in on the first day in order to share final thoughts and say good-bye. Over the next three hours carriages came and went taking family groups to meet their trains, then coming back for others. Glinda chatted with everyone before they left and gave and received hugs and kisses as her family members loaded into the carriage. It was apparent to Gwenot and Elphaba that she was having a lot of trouble controlling her emotions. As soon as the last carriage pulled away carrying Bitra and her family Glinda collapsed against Elphie sobbing her heart out.

Elphie got her into the parlor and sat with her on the sofa, stroking her hair while she cried. Gwenot sat close by because she sensed something in addition to just being sad that her family had left.

"It was all just so confusing." Glinda sobbed after a time.

"What was confusing my sweet?" Elphie asked as she helped Glinda to sit up.

"Some of them don't like you, but they hid it and some thought we were wrong but loved me and some of them don't care but think you are strange and some…" Glinda choked on a fresh round of sobs.

"Galinda, did you feel these things from your Aunts and Uncles?" Gwenot asked and Glinda nodded.

"Lyndie you knew not everyone here was going to like our relationship, or me." Elphie said.

"But darling, no one said or did anything because it was all so new and they might just need time." Gwenot said and saw a very dark look pass over Elphaba's face.

"But I felt it, they felt like that." Glinda cried.

"Galinda, you are tired and very emotional because your family has left. Your empathic powers are exacerbating that I think." Gwenot said gently.

"What do you think?"

Glinda nodded and sniffled.

"Why don't you go upstairs with Elphaba and take a nap before dinner. If you still feel strongly about this after that, we will talk about it, okay?" Gwenot proposed.

"I think that is a good idea Lyndie." Elphie said quietly.

"Okay." Glinda sniffled and allowed Elphie to pull her up.

Gwenot put her arms around her daughter and held her close.

"I am sorry you felt those negative things my darling, but they were in the minority. I think when you are less emotionally overloaded you will realize that." Gwenot said.

"I know mommy, it just hurts to feel those things." Glinda sniffled.

"I know Galinda." She said then kissed her daughter and eased her over to Elphaba.

"You go and nap and I'll come and check on you in a few hours." Gwenot smiled

Glinda nodded and went upstairs with Elphie.

X

Glinda talked for a little while, but was soon sleeping safely tucked in her love's arms. Elphie stayed with her using the time to process through what had happened with Nief because just being near Glinda made her feel safe. She wasn't even aware that hours had passed until Gwenot came up to wake her daughter. Glinda was feeling much better and much more in control but talked it through with Elphie and her mother anyway. Elphie knew she should tell them about what had happened to her, but she thought that Glinda was still a little fragile, so she kept it to herself.

By the time Elphie and Glinda came down to dinner, Glinda had some of her bubbles back, but was still obviously worn out. Dinner was light and very casual. Most of the conversation was sharing party tidbits, but Salija and Glinda did talk about their day out the next day. Glinda was very excited at the prospect and even more so when Elphie agreed to meet them for lunch.

After dinner Glinda and Elphie took a walk. Glinda chattered about her weekend. Sometimes she laughed and sometimes she cried, but mostly she just enjoyed going back over the family gathering and filling in some blank spots from her party.

They saw Jilla and Pajul sitting on the terrace and spent some time talking with them then excused themselves to go upstairs.

"Elphie are you sure you are okay, you've been even more quiet than usual and I'm feeling mixed things from you." Glinda said after they had changed for bed and were snuggling on Glinda's sofa.

"Lyndie when I sort though everything, we will talk I promise." Elphie said.

"I know this has been a lot for you and you must be very tired." Glinda replied.

"My concern is for you right now my sweet, you look worn."

"I am I think. Maybe we will both feel better after a good night's sleep." Glinda said.

"I'm sure we will and it should be soon, because you have a day with your Aunt tomorrow and you need to be at full bubble." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphie, what can I do to help you now, I can feel your conflict." Glinda said after Elphie pulled her up from the sofa and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Lyndie all of this has been overwhelming for me, I am taxed and worn as well. Honestly I'm not sure I am able to talk it through now. We have time now, time for just us." Elphie said.

"But I would like it if you held me." She added quietly.

Glinda happily obliged, pulling Elphie close and holding her tight. She stroked her hair and murmured I love yous as she felt her love melt into her embrace. Glinda knew full well that there was something that Elphie wasn't telling her, but for now she could only wait. As Elphie started to pull away Glinda pulled her back and into a kiss. She gave her one gentle lingering kiss then another, deepening the kiss on the third. Elphie permitted herself to be drawn into Glinda, feeling the familiar sensations and taking comfort from them. After a long time and many kisses, Elphie put a yawning Glinda into her bed.

"Goodnight my sweet, I love you."

"Goodnight Elphie, I love you too. Please sleep my love."  
"I will." Elphie said then leaned over to give Glinda a final goodnight kiss.

Glinda feel asleep in no time but awoke abruptly a few hours later. She listened for the noise that woke her, but realized it wasn't a noise. It was a feeling, a strong, overwhelming feeling.

"Elphie!" She said as she clambered out of bed and ran across the hall.

"Oh no." She breathed as she walked to Elphie's bed.

"Oh Elphie my love." Glinda said when she saw her love sitting in the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest, clutching a pillow.


	144. Chapter 144

Glinda stood in the dim light looking at Elphie. She was sitting on her bed, huddled in the corner, her back to the wall. As she got closer she saw that her arms were wrapped around her knees and her head was on a pillow that was on top of them. She couldn't see her face because Elphie was turned towards the wall. Nusee was sitting beside her looking confused as he tried to get her attention by batting at her nightdress.

Glinda carefully sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to startle or frighten her love. She was also trying to quell her own fear. The scene reminded her of when Elphie was in that sort of catatonic state not long after she was raped.

"Elphie." Glinda said softly, shifting so she was completely on the bed.

She looked at Elphie, but saw no reaction.

"My love, I'm here. It's okay." She tried.

"I'm right here and you are safe."

She saw no movement, heard no sound and felt no emotion from the girl she loved and tears welled in her eyes.

"Nusee, what happened?" Glinda asked the kitten softly as she waited for Elphie to respond.

"Elphie, please just look at me, you're safe. Whatever happened, it's over." She said a little louder but trying to keep her voice even and calm.

Nusee toddled over to Glinda and crawled into her lap looking at her then at his witch then at her again. She had been sitting here for ten minutes looking for any sign that Elphie heard her and was growing desperate and more frightened.

"Elphaba Thropp!" Glinda said sharply, not sure what else to do.

"If you do not acknowledge me this very instant, I shall go get my mother."

She hated herself for speaking to Elphie in that manner, but was instantly relieved when she saw Elphie's head turn towards her.

"I'm here Lyndie." Elphie said very quietly, but distinctly.

"Thank you my love." Glinda said very grateful that Elphie had not shut down.

Glinda scooted a little closer to her love, sitting cross-legged beside her so that Elphie could see her. Even though it broke her heart, she did not touch her distressed love.

"I am sorry I worried you." Elphie said, her head still lying on the pillow on her knees.

"How did you know?"

"I felt you Elphie, I heard your silent scream." Glinda said and Elphie closed her eyes and turned her head back to the wall.

After a very long minute, Glinda started to panic, thinking that she had pushed Elphie too soon when Elphie unfolded herself from her huddled position and settled against the wall. Glinda stayed where she was for the moment because even though Elphie's eyes were focused on her, she wasn't able to judge where Elphie really was.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Elphie said again, her voice soft.

She reached out and absently petted her Familiar, who had settled onto her lap.

"Did you have a bad dream my love?" Glinda ventured carefully and Elphie nodded.

"I thought I was dealing with it all well enough, but I can't sort though it when it merges together." Elphie said after a beat.

"Lyndie, I was doing so well. When I went to bed I thought that I was alright."

Glinda could feel Elphie's emotions coming out from their hiding place. She could feel that her love was confused, upset and a little angry, but Glinda couldn't tell at what or who. She was also drained and exhausted, but no longer frightened. It took all her strength not to gather Elphie into her arms and hold her close.

"My love, we can talk all night if you need to. But just like I was this afternoon, you are overloaded. You are physically and emotionally exhausted and need to sleep.

"I don't know how to explain this to you Glinda. I want to, I need to, but I can't yet." Elphie said miserably and Glinda felt her defenses lower a little more.

Slowly Glinda shifted so that she was very close to her love. She reached out and lightly stroked her cheek.

"I know my love. I know something happened yesterday. It obviously upset you very much. I'll tell Aunt Sali that I can't go with her and you and I will take a walk or something instead, and talk."

"No. No Lyndie please." Elphie said with actual expression in her voice.

"I want you to go, I need you to." She added almost desperately.

Glinda wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew that Elphie was upset.

"Please, spend time with your Aunt, I'll still even meet you for lunch. I don't understand Glinda. Everything is a jumbled mess. It was all sorted through, put away for later, but now it's a jumbled mess. You giving up something you have been looking forward to will just make it worse." Elphie sighed

"Elphie my love, you know as well as I do that you are very overwhelmed by my family and everything that happened the past few days. It's okay, we will work it through." Glinda said gently then kissed Elphie's cheek.

"_Please forgive me. I should have been more attuned, more focused on you instead of getting drunk and acting like a child. I should never have left you, with no one you really trusted nearby. Forgive me my love. I'm sorry." _She wanted to add, but knew this was neither the time nor the place.

"Lyndie please say you will go on the outing with your Aunt, enjoy your time with her." Elphie said as she pulled Glinda into her arms.

"Okay, I will. But after she leaves, we will take the evening for you. We will do something that you need to do, alright?" Glinda said relaxing a little because she knew that if Elphie was accepting affection she was past the worst of it.

"Alright." Elphie said and Glinda could feel her relief.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep Elphie?" Glinda said as she shifted and looked deeply into her love's eyes.

"I'll try, I promise." Elphie said as she put Nusee on the bed and climbed out of her bed.

"What are you doing my love?" Glinda asked when Elphie offered her hand.

"I'll walk you back over to your room. You need sleep too." Elphie said.

"We both do and we are doing it right here." Glinda said as she scooted to the edge of the bed.

"Glinda, we can't share a bed…everyone is still here." Elphie said firmly.

"Elphaba, if it were storming outside, you would be across the hall in my bed and never even give it a second thought and you know it." Glinda said just as firmly.

"That is different, you…"

"This is your storm my love." Glinda said gently as she stood up and pulled Elphie to her.

"And I have no intention of letting you ride it out alone. End of discussion."

Elphie melted into Glinda's loving and comforting embrace and after a few moments admitted to herself that her need to feel Glinda near, outweighed her discomfort at any perceived impropriety.

"Thank you for being insistent." Elphie said when she finally pulled away.

"Thank you for not saying stubborn." Glinda smiled and followed Elphie into the bed and got settled under the covers.

They lay face to face, one arm intertwined. Glinda was lightly stroking Elphie's cheek.

"I talked to you last night, while you were asleep." Elphie said out of nowhere.

"Did you happen to tickle me too?" Glinda asked.

"Never mind." She responded to Elphie's confused expression.

"I'm not sure I dealt with all of this chaos correctly. Maybe I was not as aware of my own limits as I thought I was." Elphie said.

"You know something. I was sort of thinking the same thing about myself." Glinda chuckled lightly.

"It was our first big family function together. We will figure it all out my love, I promise. Now sleep." Glinda said then kissed Elphie gently.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda said as she locked her gaze onto Elphie's.

"I love you too my sweet. Thank you for listening so attentively." Elphie said.

"You can sleep safely now my love." Glinda said then turned in Elphie's arms, snuggled against her.

"I heard you."

Glinda felt a soft kiss on her cheek, heard a murmured I love you and felt Elphie's arms tighten around her. Glinda interlocked their fingers, gently stroking the back of Elphie's hand with her thumb. Slowly Glinda felt Elphie's emotions settle, felt her relax. Slowly the stress and tension that was there ebbed away. It took a long while but eventually she drifted off to sleep. Glinda made very sure that Elphie was sleeping peacefully before she allowed herself to fall asleep.

X

Glinda woke up and the first thing she saw was her doll and an envelope on Elphie's pillow.

"As long as she did not run away from home." Glinda sighed to the kitten who was playing with the doll's hair.

She sat up, picked up her doll and opened the envelope then leaned against the headboard. She looked for a moment at Elphie's small precise handwriting then started to read.

"_Good morning my precious Lyndie," _She heard Elphie's voice in her head.

"_To ease your mind, yes I slept. Not as much as I'm sure you would have liked I'm sure but it was a dreamless sleep and I awoke feeling more in control. I thought about what you said last night about doing something for me today. Since you are going on a wonderful outing with your Aunt, I thought I would go to Lofier's lab if your father thinks it would be all right. _

_Forgive me for not waking you to discuss it, but your father had that early breakfast meeting to attend and I did not want to miss him. I need this Lyndie. Besides you, being in the lab is the only thing that always makes sense. I very much need something to make sense right now. Please do not be angry with me._

_Please do not worry about me. I am fine, for now and I promise I will eat breakfast. I'll meet you and your Aunt for lunch at Ilono's at one-o-clock and will miss you until then. Thank you for hearing me, staying with me and for loving me. I love you my Lyndie._

_Your devoted Elphie_

Glinda read Elphie's note again and sighed.

"The lab Nusee. That's the perfect place. I'm so proud of her." Glinda said to the kitten.

"If anyone should be angry with anyone, she should be angry with me. I should have known she was in so much distress. We really need som…" Glinda's chat with Nusee was interrupted by a tapping on the partially opened door.

"Well there you are darling, and already awake." Gwenot said.

"Morning Momsie." Glinda said with a little frown.

"What's wrong Galinda?" Gwenot said and sat on the bed beside her daughter.

"Not wrong exactly…just not quite right. Elphie had a really bad night." Glinda said.

"Is that why she left early with your father?" Gwenot asked.

"You saw her? Was she alright?" Glinda said quickly.

"Mother told me. Elphaba had coffee with her while she waited for your father. They were gone before I came down." Gwenot said.

"She left me a note. She is going to Lofier's, to work in the lab. Momsie, something happened yesterday that really upset her. She isn't talking about it yet, but it may be my fault." Glinda said.

"Galinda, you know that what ever upset Elphaba was not your doing." Gwenot said seriously.

"Why don't you tell me about it."

Glinda cried a little as she told her mother about what she had been thinking about and what had happened last night, including Elphie wanting her to go on her outing. Gwenot offered hugs and reassurance as her daughter vented her feelings.

"I do not know what happened darling, but you know that she will tell you when she is able. Deciding to go someplace she knows will help her was an exceptionally good thing for her to do. It's no secret that Elphaba, in some ways, is a lot like your father. He sometimes does things like this too. Using mental exercise to exhaust his emotional turmoil." Gwenot said.

"You know I never thought of it like that, but it's true. She does do that, and has since she was young I would imagine. I just hope she is all right, she was almost lost again last night. I should not have dragged her into all of that family stuff. It was too much for her." Glinda sighed knowing that she didn't drag Elphie into anything.

"I know that you know that you did not drag Elphaba into anything, so I will not comment on that." Gwenot chuckled and Glinda smiled.

Darling, she is physically safe, you know that and it seems as though she is learning what she needs to do to be emotionally safe and to deal with her feelings.

"I know, and I am very proud of her for that. I can't help but worry."

"And that's all part and parcel of loving someone very much. Galinda why don't you ease your mind and go check on her before you and Sali start your day together, I doubt that she would mind." Gwenot smiled.

"Momsie, that's a wonderful idea. I have no idea why I didn't think of it."

"Honestly my darling, I have no idea either." Gwenot laughed.

"Now go get ready to go and I will tell your Aunt that you will be down shortly."

"Thank you mommy, I'm still glad you didn't let me go all the way." Glinda smiled and hugged her mother.

"I am glad you did not want to be let go of all of the way, my daughter." Gwenot smiled.

"I'll have Sargy draw your bath. In your room." Gwenot smiled.

Glinda watched her mother go, feeling a little better about the situation, but anxious to see Elphie none the less.

X

"Thank you Aunt Sali for agreeing to stop by the lab so that I can check on Elphie." Glinda said as their carriage pulled up in front of Lofier's lab.

"Oh my dear Galinda, it is a simple thing to do to ease your mind." Salija smiled at her niece.

"I'll only be a minute, I just need to see her." Glinda said then kissed her Aunt and hopped out of the carriage.

Glinda looked down into the laboratory area from the walkway and spotted Elphie immediately. She was completely immersed in some project involving lots of beakers, small round glass dishes, a microscope and some odd looking machine and Glinda was very grateful to see that she was wearing her regular gloves instead of the ones that had given her a rash. She had that intense look of concentration about her and Glinda's heart melted.

Glinda tried to feel Elphie but couldn't. Proximity wasn't a problem because Glinda could usually feel Elphie from a distance if there was not a lot of interference. She used all the tools she had to filter out the extraneous flutters and focus on Elphie and was greatly relieved when she could feel something from her. She wasn't exactly calm, but she was not upset or in distress either so Glinda was satisfied.

As she was watching her love work at her station she saw Lofier behind her. He waved at her and pointed to Elphie, but Glinda shook her head and put her finger against her lips. Lofier nodded and smiled and Glinda blew Elphie a kiss then turned to go.

Elphie felt a little wave of warmth pass over her and looked up from her work just in time to see a pale pink blur turn the corner. She smiled contentedly and went back to her experiments with paraffinic solvents.

Z

Salija and Glinda wondered from shop to shop trying on outfits and jewelry and talking about Elphaba and her studies. Salija took note that her niece spoke with great pride about her girlfriend's accomplishments and aspirations and that she was just excited, if not more excited, about talking about Elphaba as she was about finding a cute outfit.

Aunt Sali, don't you think this would look great on Elphie?" Glinda asked holding up a dark blue skirt with thin diagonal silver stripes.

"I think so. She must have trouble finding clothes that don't… well…"

"Clash with her skin." Glinda chuckled merrily.

"It is a challenge, but I love a challenge. She hates to shop so I pick out things for her." Glinda bubbled.

"That's a very interesting arrangement." Sali smiled.

"We've tried shopping together, but it never works out. She gets new, cute clothes and I get to do double shopping. It's a win- win situation, as long as do not go overboard."

"Sounds like you two are good at compromise."

"Negotiation and compromise is how we survive during the school week." Glinda giggled.

"Let's go find a blouse for this skirt." Sali smiled at her bubbly niece.

"Unless that would be going overboard."

Z

On the second rather amused warning from Lofier, Elphie started getting her station back in order. She had been very nervous about leaving without out talking to Lyndie, especially after worrying her so badly the previous night. She had also been nervous about asking Samion to take her into town with him. She was most nervous about showing up at Lofier's lab unannounced so early in the morning.

As she put her experiment things away she realized that she was a very lucky girl. Lofier had been delighted to see her and had given her a very challenging project to work on. Samion let her come along with him, no questions asked and had walked with her into the lab and had come to check on her after a few hours. And she knew Glinda was not angry with her because she had merely stopped by to ease her mind by watching her work for a bit, as opposed to coming down into the lab and fussing at her.

The experiments she had been assigned were very difficult and intricate. They had required all her focus and concentration, all her energy, and were exactly what she needed. Not only had she solved the problem, but she had also been able to eventually calm her tumultuous emotions and clear her mind.

"Excuse me Miss Thropp." A voice behind her said startling her away from her thoughts.

"Yes Hodgiz?" Elphie said to the lab assistant assigned to the resident biochemist.

"I think you should see this reaction. Your premise was spot on."

"Let me finish up here and I'll be right there." Elphie said excitedly.

"Mernies can clean up for you, this can't wait." Hodgiz said just as excitedly.

"Yes Miss, I'll finish up, you go." The other assistant smiled.

Elphie needed no more encouragement and was soon immersed in another experiment.

Z

"Aunt Sali, can we go by the lab and pick Elphie up instead of meeting her at the restaurant?" Glinda said as they were coming out of a cobbler shop.

"I would love for you to see her in her natural habitat." She added with a giggle.

"Certainly Galinda, I think I would like very much to observe your young lady doing what she loves." Salija said grinning at her niece's enthusiasm.

"Goody!" Glinda bubbled as she bounced over to the carriage.

On the way to the other side of town Glinda told her Aunt about Lofier's lab and his involvement with Elphie's studies at Shiz. They went to Samion's office to say hello first but Samion was out so Glinda took her Aunt's hand and gleefully took her next door.

"See her Auntie?" Glinda said pointing to Elphie.

"Isn't she wonderful." She added with a sigh.

"She seems very intent on that work." Salija said with admiration.

"She gets very involved, so much so that she is usually oblivious to anything else." Glinda chuckled.

As they watched Elphie working Glinda told her Aunt about the times she had visited Elphie in the lab here and at Shiz and about the special protective coat and gloves.

"Oh, come on there's Lofier." Glinda said happily tugging on her Aunt's arm.

"Uh-oh, I figured you would show up sooner or later." Lofier said feigning fear.

"I tried to get her to leave. I swear. She was cleaning up and the next thing I know she is creating a new type of organic solvent." He added with a chuckle.

"It's okay Lofier." Glinda giggled.

"She was having chemistry withdrawal I think."

"That's funny." The man laughed.

"Lofier this is my Aunt Salija, Daddy's sister."

"Ah yes, I believe we have met once. It is nice to see you again." Lofier said

"You as well. And it was at a charity event Samion and Gwenot hosted many years back." Salija smiled.

"You are correct dear lady. It is good to know that my memory for things outside of the lab is still intact." Lofier chuckled.

"Lofier, may I go over and get her?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"Oh, I am sorry Galinda, but they are dealing with some rather volatile substances back there. I'll go let her know that you are here."

Salija saw the look of disappointment on her niece's face and saw Elphaba's face light up when she looked up from what she was doing and saw Galinda.

"Galinda, is Lofier aware of the nature of your relationship with Elphaba?" Salija asked.

"I have every reason to believe that he is, he has indicated as much. But we've never told him." Glinda replied her eyes never leaving Elphaba, who was making her way over to them.

"Hello my sweet." Elphie said and lightly kissed Glinda's cheek.

"Hello Salija."

"Hello Elphaba. You looked quite impressive working back there."

"I…thank you." Elphie stammered.

"I'm sorry you had to come here to get me."

"Oh we didn't actually Elphie, all though I should have known we'd have to." Glinda giggled.

"I wanted Aunt Sali to see you work."

"I was impressed. But now we have reservations. We need to go girls." Salija said.

"Just let me put my gear away and I'll be ready."

"I'll help!" Glinda giggled, skipping off behind her.

Salija could not help but smile. She wasn't sure how a relationship between a giggly empathic sorceress and a somewhat stoic, reserved chemist and witch, who just happened to of the same gender was going to work, but from everything she had witnessed and heard, it worked. And very well.

X

"Elphie, you did eat breakfast didn't you?" Glinda asked after they had ordered their meals.

"Your father dropped me off directly to Mrs. Vuoim and told her not to let me do anything scientific until I had eaten. So yes, I ate breakfast." Elphie smiled.

"Good for Daddy." Glinda bubbled.

"My brother cares about you a great deal." Salija said.

"I wish I could say that all of the Uplands were completely accepting of you and your relationship with Galinda, but the majority of them are at least trying to be. And little Myvie was quite taken with you. She chattered non stop about you playing croquette with her." Salija said.

"You played croquette with Myvie?" Glinda asked feeling Elphie's defenses go up.

"Lyndieball." Elphie clarified, trying to keep herself in check.

"Yes, Lyndieball." Salija smiled.

"She was quite disappointed when Jilla came to get you while you were talking to her father and you couldn't finish your game."

"Jilla? She was there?" Glinda asked getting very mixed feelings from Elphie, but not wanting to believe Jilla had done something to upset her again.

" I was disappointed as well, we were having fun. Jilla would not have interrupted if it had not been important." Elphie said taking Glinda's hand under the table and stroking it.

Glinda was not at all happy, but she took Elphie's cue to let it drop for now.

"She got over her disappointment, as little children tend to do." Salija chuckled.

"I'm glad." Elphie smiled.

Their food came and they ate while they talked about their mornings. Elphie was pleased that Glinda confined herself to only buying one outfit for her. Even though Glinda was upset about Jilla and Elphie she managed to have a fun lunch with her Aunt and love. She even laughed at some of her Aunt's observations on the party as they had decadent desserts.

On the way back to the Manor, they talked about classes and plans for the upcoming school term and by the time they arrived, Glinda was a little sniffly because she knew that her Aunt would be leaving very soon.

Z

Over the next hour everyone chatted with and said goodbye to Salija. Glinda sniffled on her shoulder as she hugged her and thanked her for getting to know Elphie. Salija promised that she would make a visit to Shiz sometime during the coming school year in order to see her world there, and that helped cheer Glinda up a little. She stood beside Elphie and waved to the carriage as it drove away with her Aunt and her parents then curled against Elphie chest for some comforting.

"Now we need to talk Elphie." Glinda said as they walked back into the house.

"I am very upset that Ji…"

"Excuse me Miss Galinda, Miss Elphaba." Hensign said interrupting her thought.

"I'm sorry Misses. Miss Elphaba this letter came for you from the Emerald City." He said handing Elphie an envelope.

"Thank you Hensign." Elphie smiled.

"Miss Galinda, would you mind coming to show Jefet, Sargy and I which of your birthday gifts you want in your storage closet and which in your room, we need to clear out the ballroom. It should only take a few minutes."

"Hensign, can't this wait a little while?" Glinda sighed.

"Go on Lyndie, it will only take a short time and then we will be free to talk. I'm fine, you know that, and I've got a letter to read." Elphie blushed, but kissed Glinda's forehead.

"I'll wait for you in the library."

Glinda knew that Elphie was right, the ballroom was still cluttered and she had been putting it off.

"I'll be there is just a second Hensign, I promise." Glinda smiled.

"Thank you Miss." Hensign said and left.

"Alright Elphie. I'll be right back, and I'll bring something to drink." Glinda said.

"I just want to spend some time with you."

"I know my sweet. But if you get this done now, we will be uninterrupted." Elphie said.

"I hate it when you are reasonable." Glinda grinned then kissed Elphie.

"Go see what Motzia has to say and I'll be back in a flash." She kissed Elphie again then headed off to the ballroom as Elphie went into the library.

It didn't take Glinda very long to sort through her things because the only things that were going into storage were the things intended for when she had a household of her own. She picked up the wand Jilla had given her and made little doodles in the air wondering what Jilla could have said to upset Elphie so. The more she thought about it the angrier she got so she put the wand down and went to go talk to Elphie.

"Sorting through your loot little cousin?" Jilla chuckled as she came into the ballroom as Glinda was getting ready to leave.

"Jilla how could you upset Elphie. After everything that's happened and everything you told me. How could you?" Glinda said.

"What in Oz are you talking about? I haven't even seen her today." Jilla said.

"Yesterday while she was playing with Myvie. She was very upset." Glinda said angrily.

"Galinda, did she tell you that I upset her?" Jilla asked confused.

"No, Aunt Sali told me you interrupted her while she was talking to Nief and she couldn't continue the game. I put two and two together." Glinda said.

"No little cousin, you have got this all wrong." Jilla tried.

"What were you doing, just waiting until you saw her alone. I trusted you, I believed you." Glinda spat.

"Okay." Jilla said becoming extremely agitated, but trying to keep her voice even.

"I know that you have been a little overwhelmed emotionally the past few days so I am going to ignore all of this. We can talk about this later when you are calmer."

"I'm calm Jilla, and I don't want to talk about this later. In fact, I don't ever want to talk to you again." Glinda said then turned on her heels and hurried out of the ballroom.

"This is nuts." Jilla said as she walked towards the terrace.

"I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't."

Glinda stood in the doorway of the library trembling.

"Elphie." She said quietly.

"My precious, what's the matter? You're trembling." Elphie said as she hurried over.

"Elphie, I'm so sorry I left you alone and that she upset you. I saw her and she tried to deny it, but I saw you and you were so upset and Aunt Sali said that she took you away from the game and you had a nightmare and I'm sorry I believed her." Glinda said in a frantic sniffle filled rush of words.

"Wait, who are you talking about?" Elphie said as she stroked Glinda's cheek trying to calm her.

"Jilla, I saw her in the ballroom and she said I was mistaken, but I do not believe her anymore and I told her I wasn't going to speak to her again. She hurt you Elphie and I can't take that." Glinda sniffled.

Elphie stared at her love, knowing that her reticence to talk about what had upset her had caused this extreme misunderstanding and now she had to rectify it.

"Lyndie listen to me, it wasn't Jilla…" Elphie started.

"You don't have to defend her for my sake Elphie, we have no relationship to fix anymore." Glinda said.

"Come with me." Elphie said taking Glinda's hand and pulling her out the door.

"Where are we going? I want to sit here with you."

Elphie didn't respond she just hurried to the ballroom with Glinda in tow hoping that Jilla was still around.

"Elphie I…." Glinda whined.

"Trust me my sweet. Jilla was correct." Elphie said when they got to the terrace and saw Jilla sitting reading near the kitchen door.

"Jilla, this got out of hand and that was my fault, I apologize." Elphie said sincerely.

Jilla simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"Lyndie, Jilla for reasons I do not know, but for which I am extremely grateful, rescued me from a very uncomfortable conversation. She offered to go get you and I said no. She helped me, not hurt me." Elphie said gently.

"You were talking with Nief… and he….and she… and oh no. Jilla I'm so sorry." Glinda started to sob.

Jilla took her cousin into her arms and held her.

"I blamed you, I don't know why because you've been trying so hard and it's been so good I'm so sorry." Glinda cried.

"It's okay little cousin, it's okay. I'm not upset. It's okay." Jilla soothed.

"Please forgive me."

"Galinda there is nothing to forgive here. I know how out of kilter your new power has been making your emotions. We are fine or at least as fine as we can be for now." Jilla smiled.

"Okay." Glinda sniffled.

"But what happened? How did you know to go help Elphie…You helped Elphie. Thank you for helping Elphie." Glinda said starting to cry again and hugged her cousin again and Jilla let her cry it out.

"You were right Jilla, I think I am on emotional overload. It's been building up." Glinda said after she calmed down.

"It's okay little cousin, really. I read up on empathic powers and learned they can cause things to get out of control rather quickly sometimes." Jilla said reassuringly.

"Elphie, it was Nief wasn't it? He said something to you." Glinda said.

"Yes my sweet he did. He said very derogatory and hateful things. He had a hold of my arm. I was on the verge of a panic attack when Jilla came over and interrupted him. She offered me her hand and led me away." Elphie said, not really wanting to do this here, but knowing it could not be put off any longer.

"Oh my love, I'm so sorry." Glinda said as she gave Elphie a very light kiss.

"It looked like they were having a friendly chat, Nief was all smiles. But Elphaba went pale, no one else seemed to notice, so I intervened." Jilla said.

"Mydrea said on a few occasions that Nief had some very strong opinions about Elphaba, but thought that he would keep them to himself. Namom and your Aunt were sort of running interference." She added.

"They were?" Glinda asked.

"Oh I don't think it was much, just a few people and none like Nief from what I heard." Jilla said.

"Elphie we should tell Aunt Sali." Glinda said.

"No, please. I don't want that. It's over now, he is gone and raising a fuss will not change anything." Elphie said and Glinda could feel her determination and decided not to press the point now.

"Why don't you two go talk." Jilla suggested

"There is plenty of time before dinner for you two to even out a little."

"We are really okay cousin?" Glinda asked.

"We are really okay with this."

"Jilla thank you again. You did me a great kindness yesterday, more than you will ever know. I won't forget it." Elphie said with a sincere smile.

"You're welcome." Jilla said, not knowing what else to do.

Glinda hugged her cousin then she and Elphie went up to her room.

Z

"What did Nief tell you Elphie?" Glinda asked when they were settled in on Glinda's sofa.

"It doesn't really matter Glinda, it's over."

"It matters to me Elphie, whatever he said pushed towards a panic attack.

"That's not what did it. And his words could have come straight from my father's writings. Why do you want to put your self though that my sweet." Elphie sighed.

"Because you went through it, because it affects us. It was about us."

"It was about me."

"Elphie…"

"Alright Lyndie you win. He told me that he did not want his daughter contaminated by my abdominal sexual preferences." Elphie said quietly.

Glinda flinched at the words.

"Mydrea thinks that this is a fling for you and that I drew you into my sick game. He said some time in bed with a real man would straighten me right out."

"He what?" Glinda said angrily.

"Lyndie, I don't believe his words, they are my father's and have no value to me."

"What if he teaches Myvie this junk!" Glinda said agitated.

"Glinda, you are getting hurt by this and that is what I wanted to avoid." Elphie said stroking Glinda's cheek.

"Elphaba when are you going to learn that if it hurts you then it does hurt me. And not just because I am an empath." Glinda said forcefully then started to cry.

"Oh my love I'm so sorry that you had to hear all of that."

Elphie held her while she cried, stroking her hair and rubbing her back. When her tears abated she ranted again about how he had the nerve to approach Elphie like he did. Glinda went from upset to angry to upset and back to angry. Elphie held her when she was upset, listened to her rants when she was angry and let her get it all out of her system.

"Elphie you said his words were not what caused your panic attack. What did my love? His hands on you?" Glinda asked gently after some quiet snuggles and gentle kisses.

Elphie knew that there was no point in trying to suppress all of this, so she shifted their position and took a deep breath.

"Partially, it all happened so quick, no more than a couple of minutes, but it was so intense. I had bits and pieces of flashbacks that I saw through his words. I smelled the ale and cigars and felt his breath on my skin. It was like a nightmare in broad daylight. Jilla's intervention prevented me from having a full blown panic attack, I think." Elphie said recounting the incident but not reliving it.

She stopped to collect her thoughts and felt Glinda gently stroking her fingers.

"I fled to the parlor but heard your voice in my head, calming me. Maybe It was wrong, but considering the situation suppressing it was easier than dealing with it. It caught up with me though and I awoke from a nightmare in a full-blown panic attack. I jumped out of bed and paced the room. I don't remember how long, or how I ended up back on my bed. All I remember is feeling like I was lost in some void and the faint smell of your shampoo on a pillow and then your voice. I thought I was still dreaming…until you yelled at me." Elphie smiled.

"A frightened girlfriend has to do what a frightened girlfriend has to do." Glinda smiled through her tears.

Glinda wanted to coddle Elphie, but knew better. She was just happy that Elphie was talking about it.

They talked for a long time about the situation and how Elphie coping with family and Glinda's empath powers may have contributing to or defused different parts of it.

Z

"Jilla darling have you seen Galinda and Elphaba? I need to tell them when dinner is." Gwenot said.

"They went upstairs I think, hours ago." Jilla replied.

"Thank you. Will you please find Namom and let her and Pajul know that dinner will be in an hour."

"Sure Aunt Gwen." Jilla smiled.

Gwenot went upstairs and tapped lightly on her daughter's door. When there was no answer she went in and saw both girls asleep in one another's arms on the sofa. Nusee was asleep on the back. She knew that if Elphaba was actually asleep that it must be very needed, so she put a coverlet over them, turned out the lights and shut the door.

"Sleep well my darlings." She smiled as she walked down the hall.


	145. Chapter 145

"Are the girls coming down to dinner?" Namom asked as Gwenot came into the parlor.

"I do not think so. They were asleep. I was very hesitant to wake them because Elphaba does not usually nap and when she does it's because she very much needs to." Gwenot said.

"Is she ill?" Greda asked, concerned.

"I do not believe so. I have been told that she suffers from insomnia and has since she was young. That is the likely reason." Gwenot replied.

"I talked to them both a few hours ago. They were stressed, but Elphaba did not seem ill." Jilla said.

"Jilla, Galinda told me that something happened yesterday that upset Elphaba. Do you know if that is why they were stressed?" Gwenot asked.

"That's likely. But Aunt Gwen, please do not ask me any more. If I thought that your immediate intervention was necessary I would tell you. I do not mean to be disrespectful, but Galinda and I are just barely starting to get back on track and I don't want to betray that by discussing things that are not mine to discuss." Jilla said.

"All right Jilla, I respect that." Gwenot said.

"Thank you Aunt Gwen." Jilla said, very relieved.

"If I may change the subject then." Samion said.

"I heard that the Brox Hall Jazz Ensemble is playing tomorrow night at the Emerald Café."

"Oh they are very good. They specialize in unique and improvisational music." Pajul said.

As the group walked into the solarium for dinner, they discussed the Jazz Ensemble and other types of concerts that were upcoming.

X

Glinda woke up feeling movement beside her and hearing Elphie's voice. She was whimpering and her body was tense. Glinda quickly realized that their position was confining Elphie's arms and legs so she slid off of the sofa onto the floor. She noticed that her love's posture relaxed as soon as she let go of her, but she was still whimpering and agitated.

"Shhhhhh my love, you're safe." Glinda whispered near Elphie's ear as she knelt on the floor by her head.

"Just sleep, it's safe to sleep."

She softly murmured these words over and over until Elphie settled. She resisted the urge to stroke her hair or cheek because she had learned, during the time when Elphie was being plagued by frequent nightmares, the best way to keep her from waking was just to talk to her in a gentle, reassuring tone.

As soon as Glinda saw Elphie's features relax and her breathing was even and calm she noticed that she was covered with a blanket. She also noticed that the main lights had been turned off and it was dark out.

"Momsie." Glinda sighed happily as she got up from the floor.

"Do you need to go out Nusee?" Glinda asked when she saw the kitten pacing around by the door

"There you go, go eat and play outside for while, Elphie's okay." Glinda said as she opened the door.

She giggled as she watched the little ball of fur race down the hallway and slide as he tried to turn the corner to go down the stairs.

She went to go sit in a chair near Elphie. Her stomach told her they had missed dinner and the clock told her it was because they had been asleep for hours. Glinda assumed that they simply drifted off to sleep after that wonderful series of little kisses that had followed their very emotional and intense discussion.

"It seems as though mental exercise exhausted more than just your emotional turmoil, didn't it my love?" Glinda said as she watched Elphie sleep.

An hour later Glinda was trying to decide whether to listen to her stomach and go get Cook to make them a tray of dinner, or to her heart and stay with Elphie so she would not wake up alone, when a very loud noise from the hallway sort of decided for her. Elphie shot up off the sofa wild eyed and frightened.

"It's okay my love, It's okay." Glinda said as she leapt to Elphie's side.

"Are you all right? What happened?" Elphie said looking around quickly.

"Something fell in the hall, that's all." Glinda soothed.

"I was asleep." Elphie said.

"Yep, and I was too until about an hour ago. We both needed the rest." Glinda said reassuringly.

"I guess we did." Elphie said as she sat back down.

"Go see what happened in the hall, I know you want to." She smiled.

Glinda bounded over to the door looked out and saw Sargy. She found out that Hensign and Jefet had dropped Namom's travel trunk and reported that to Elphie.

"I almost forgot that she, Aunt Greda and Uncle Robil are leaving tomorrow morning." Glinda sighed.

"And Jilla and Pajul the day after that."

"Lyndie, I am so sorry that you missed time with your family because of me." Elphie said.

"What? Elphie don't be silly, I fell asleep too." Glinda said.

"But I…"

"No, now stop. We needed to talk Elphie and we needed to rest, our bodies and our minds." Glinda said.

"I know and I feel much better. Yesterday and last night seem very far away." Elphie said and then chuckled when she heard Glinda's stomach grumble.

"I wasn't aware it did that except in the mornings."

"We missed dinner." Glinda grinned.

"Then we should wash up and go get some." Elphie said as she got up off of the sofa.

Glinda followed suit and immediately kissed Elphie for all that she was worth. She kissed her long and hard.

"I'm sorry Elphie." Glinda said when she was finally able to release her, appalled at her actions.

"You needed that." Elphie said simply.

"And this." She said and started one of their slow, deep reassuring kisses.

"I did too." Elphie smiled when Glinda finished the kiss.

After a long hug and another kiss they went to wash up, then made their way downstairs.

X

"Out here darlings." Glinda heard her mother's voice call to them from the terrace.

"Welcome back to the world." Namom chuckled when they walked out onto the terrace.

"Would you like your dinner now?" Gwenot smiled.

"Yes, please." Glinda said while nodding her head vigorously.

"I'll go tell Cook that you two have decided to grace us with your presence, and get us some more tea." Jilla chuckled as she got up.

"Thanks Jilla." Glinda said as she sat between Elphie and her mother.

"I'm sorry we missed dinner and Namom, Aunt Greda, I apologize that we missed our last dinner together."

"Galinda, do not give it a second thought, you either Elphaba." Namom said.

"Yes, sometimes rest takes precedence." Greda said.

"Cook said your dinner will be right along." Jilla said as she came out with a pitcher of iced tea and one of cider.

"And Elphaba, she expressed relief that you were going to eat and muttered something about you being far too skinny." She chuckled.

"Fattening her up may be a hopeless cause I fear." Glinda grinned as she poured Elphie some cider.

"But Cook will never give up." Gwenot grinned.

"She loves working towards a good cause."

Trezia brought out some salads and warm rolls and Namom smiled as she watched her granddaughter spread butter on one and put it on Elphie's bread plate before she fixed one for herself. While the girls ate their salads then their dinner, Namom, Jilla and Gwenot told them about their days.

After dinner they took dessert, which everyone had put off until Glinda and Elphie came down, into the music room to join the men, and to Elphie's surprise, Nusee. They ate, chatted and took turns trying to play songs on the piano. Even Elphie, with some gentle coaxing played some duets with Samion. They also sang, danced and laughed merrily. It was exactly what Glinda and Elphie both needed.

"Galinda, come talk with me?" Namom asked as they were dancing together.

"Sure Namom, I'd love to." Glinda bubbled.

"Just let me go tell Elphie."

The elder Arduenna watched her youngest and most unpredictable granddaughter skip over to the piano and whisper something in her young lady's ear. She saw Elphaba nod and smile; Galinda kiss her on the cheek and her turn that dark green color she now knew was blushing.

"Shall we go to the parlor my granddaughter?" Namom said when Glinda skipped back over.

"Sure Namom." Glinda bounced happily.

"Did you and Elphaba have a good nap?" Namom asked as they walked down the hall.

"Yes we did, she really needed one too." Glinda said.

"And I just enjoy them."

"Galinda your mother mentioned that something upset Elphaba yesterday." Namom said as she settled on the sofa in the parlor with Glinda beside her.

"Jilla told me that you and Aunt Sali ran interference, so to speak, for Elphie and I." Glinda giggled.

"Galinda, is that anyway for a proper young lady to address her grandmother." Namom admonished with a smile.

"I apologize Namom, it just touched me that you two did that to protect us." Glinda said.

"It doesn't seem as though we were entirely successful. Galinda did someone approach Elphaba and harass her?" Namom asked.

Glinda sighed quietly and looked at the concern on her grandmother's face.

"Namom, I do not mean to be disrespectful, I don't. I have always been open and honest with you. But Elphie made it very clear that she does not want a fuss made over this, she thinks it would serve no useful purpose."

"I can respect that sentiment Galinda, but if this is an issue that Sali or I need to address, we should be made aware of it." Namom said.

"Namom, awhile back Elphie and I had a major fight. She actually left me for almost five days." Glinda said as she got up from the sofa and started walking around.

"It was very complicated, but in order to address the issues that caused it Elphie and I had to delve into her father's writings. Basically they said that same sex relationships were an abomination and that the people involved in them were too. I read those words, pages of hate and intolerance; I could feel their force and their intent. But worse, Elphie was raised with it. It affected her so deeply on a subconscious level that it made her leave me so I could have a conventional life and made her physically ill. It took us a long time to reconcile all of that mess. The words she heard yesterday were awful, hateful, but not new. Even she said what was said to her was straight from her father's writings and discounted it. It was other surrounding things that upset her so much and we have started to talk it through." Glinda said as she walked around.

"I've never been in this position Namom. I either disobey you and not tell you what you want to know or I betray her wishes to just let this drop. I can't do that to her Namom, I just can't. Too many people in her life have done that and I can't be one of those ever again." Glinda said becoming very upset.

"Please understand Namom." Glinda said with tears streaming down her face as she sat back down beside her grandmother.

"I love and honor you, and would never be disrespectful, but I think Elphie may be right on this. I swear if it happens again, if there are any repercussions at all, or if Elphie changes her mind after we talk more we will explain it all. But please don't be angry with me Namom. Please." Glinda said breaking into full-blown tears.

"Oh my dear Galinda." Namom said gently pulling her granddaughter towards her and patted on her gently as she cried.

She could sense her struggles, her fierce protectiveness towards Elphaba and her desire to do the correct thing.

"My darling child. I could never, ever be angry with you for standing up for what you believe in." She said when Glinda had calmed.

"It was never my intent to put you in a situation where you had to choose between my wishes and Elphaba's. I am very, very sorry." Namom said sincerely.

"I know Namom. You and Aunt Sali were just looking out for Elphie and I, protecting us. We understand that, we do." Glinda sighed.

"It's just all so complicated."

"I sense that Galinda. We have obviously not given you two girls enough credit. As far as I am concerned, whatever happened yesterday is dropped. But be aware Galinda that things like this have a way of resurfacing sometimes, especially in families. We will never stop trying to protect you and Elphaba, even though it is now clear to me that you are more than capable of standing up for yourselves." Namom said.

"I love you Namom, and thank you for understanding. Elphie and I know that not everyone will accept us, but having your acceptance is very important to me." Glinda said.

"But I have a feeling that my acceptance, while it may be important, is not a requirement for you to continue your relationship with Elphaba." Namom chuckled.

"Namom…that's not what I meant, I… but…" Glinda stammered not at all sure what to do with that statement.

"It just never occurred to you that I, or your Aunt Sali or even your parents would not love her as much as you do." Namom chuckled.

"I was young and hopelessly in love once too."

"That's true. Although after Jilla I knew nothing was a sure thing. But yes, I just knew that you would love her." Glinda smiled.

"I am very fond of your young lady Galinda. She has shown a great deal of respect for not only you, but for the family as well. She dealt with the entire weekend with great dignity and grace, even though some of us were able to discern that she felt very out of place. She may be very enigmatic in many ways, but her feelings and attitudes towards you are no mystery, even to the non-intuits." Namom smiled.

Grandmother and granddaughter talked for awhile about Elphie and a variety of other things that centered on how they were nurturing their relationship and dealing with other's attitudes about it.

"Galinda, I want you to know that even though it really was not my intent to make you choose earlier, I approve of your choice." Namom said after the discussion wound down.

"You look surprised." She added with a chuckle.

"Well not being angry with me is one thing, but approving is another." Glinda said.

"There comes a time in every couple's life, a first time, when they have to choose to support their mate over the wishes of their parents, or elders. Granted it usually comes after marriage, but you always were one to do things early." Namom chuckled and Glinda grinned.

"Some people regrettably, do not choose to support their mate. Even your grandfather took awhile, to put it bluntly, tell his mother to mind her own business when it came to how we raised our children."

"Really?" Glinda giggled at the thought.

"Oh he came around. The fact that you are able to honor and support your young lady, even though you were afraid that you might offend me, shows great strength of character my darling. But you already proved that when you stood up to Jilla. I am proud of you my Galinda. I believe that you and Elphaba are creating a fine, strong foundation for a future life."

"Oh Namom!" Glinda sniffled and hugged her grandmother.

"Galinda, all that being said, I need you to hear me." Namom said after the hugs and sniffles were over.

"Of course Namom." Glinda said.

"There is very little outright unacceptance or hostility towards you and Elphaba, but there is some, as well you know. Not just for you as a couple, but for her as a Munchkin. I meant it when I said that I would not fuss over what happened here. It all may very well blow over. But I hold you to your word that you will tell someone if it happens again. I know that you and Elphaba can protect and defend each other and are obviously more used to such things than I knew. But this will affect us, as a family if it gets out of hand. Salija and I have clamped down on other sources of discontent that threatened the fragile combined family harmony and we will not hesitate to do so again. Everyone is entitled to their opinion, and to express it, but not to the detriment of others. Do you understand?"

"Yes Namom, I do. And I promise to tell you, or Momsie, if any more derogatory things are said to either us. But please at least give Elphie and I a chance to deal with it before there is any matriarchal clamping down." Glinda smiled hesitantly.

Namom looked at her granddaughter for a moment then started to chuckle merrily.

"Now I know how my grandmother must have felt. I think I can agree to that Galinda. All evidence seems to indicate that you would be more effective anyway." She said as she continued to chuckle.

Glinda laughed along with her grandmother, very relieved that she had yet again not overstepped her bounds. The two talked for awhile longer then Glinda escorted her grandmother up to her room. She saw her Aunt and Uncle and said goodnight to them and found out that everyone else had moved out onto the terrace.

X

"Hi everyone, Namom says goodnight." Glinda said as she bounced out onto the terrace.

"Ah you caught us just in time." Samion said.

"Your mother and I are turning in as well."

"Don't forget breakfast at Lonjum's before the train in the morning." Gwenot reminded everyone after goodnight hugs.

"We won't" Jilla and Glinda said together.

"If you all are still up for a double date." Pajul started after Samion and Gwenot left.

"We just found out that the Brox Hall Jazz Ensemble is going to be at the Emerald Café tomorrow night, How about it?"

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Glinda wiggled happily.

"Elphie?"

"I have heard that they are quite good. It does sound like fun." Elphie said.

"Yeah!" Glinda squealed happily.

"A night out on the town. You can wear your new outfit Elphie."

"What new outfit?" Elphie asked.

"I told you about it. It's pretty." Glinda giggled and Elphie sighed.

"I think that's our cue to leave Jules." Jilla laughed.

The two young couples said good night and when Elphie and Glinda were alone Glinda sat gently on Elphie's lap.

"I did tell you about your new clothes." Glinda said after a gentle kiss.

"I know. I must have put it in the cubby hole with the rest of the upsetting things." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Oh stop" Glinda giggled.

"New clothes are only upsetting to you when you have to go shopping for them."

Elphie chuckled, kissed Glinda firmly then gave her a gentle nudge off of her lap and they walked to the railing. Elphie stood behind Glinda and wrapped her arms around her. They stood there quietly for a time looking at the moon and the stars. Elphie hummed a melody and they both swayed gently to the sound.

"Elphie what was in that letter from Motzia?" Glinda asked after a time.

"I was wondering how you knew it was from Motzia," Elphie chuckled.

"Well unless that annoying blonde you mention every so often lives in the Emerald City, or you have a life I know nothing about, it was a safe guess." Glinda giggled.

"You know all of my lives, the blonde is at Shiz most of the year and Motzia wants to drop by to check on me and Nusee."

"She does? How great." Glinda bubbled.

"I can't believe I forgot about this."

"Well, it has not exactly been a normal day, it's okay my love." Glinda said and kissed Elphie.

"When does she want to come?"

"She said that she was going to be in Wittica this week on a consulting project. She would like to come on Thursday morning and then go back that afternoon. She said there are plenty of trains between the two towns so it will be easy for her to travel."

"That sounds workable. There is still ample time to pen a response. We'll get it out in the morning. Oh! We can invite her for lunch too. What fun." Glinda bubbled.

"Lyndie, I think we should ask your parents if it is okay." Elphie said.

"You are adorable and I love you. Momsie will be thrilled to get to meet Motzia, and both my parents will be very glad that you will get a chance to talk more with her before we go back to Shiz. But we will ask before we send the wire." Glinda smiled.

Thank you my sweet." Elphie smiled back and gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"Look at him." Elphie said pointing to the kitten trying to capture the moths that were collecting around the kitchen door light.

"He can't come back with us, but I don't know if we can leave him here." Elphie sighed.

"Motzia will help you figure it all out Elphie." Glinda said.

"He has warmed up to the family, especially Trezia and my dad."

"True. This is not a crisis, it's a kitten." Elphie grinned doing her best imitation of Glinda.

"I do not sound like that!" Glinda protested.

"No you don't. Your voice is much more soothing." Elphie said.

"That's better." Glinda giggled.

"Maybe we should go up to bed now. Breakfast early…night on the town until late." Elphie said after a very long and satisfying kiss.

"Okay Elphie, but so we won't argue upstairs and risk waking the family. We are sharing a bed tonight, just to be on the safe side." Glinda said ready for a battle.

"All right my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"All right? You mean you are not going to fuss?" Glinda said.

"No. I've seen that look and know it would be pointless." Elphie said.

"You do?"

"Yes I do, but as much for my benefit as yours. We both need a good night's sleep. I am much better than I was and think I will sleep peacefully. But history dictates that you will sleep attuned to me, in case I do not. If I am in your bed we will both sleep better."

"Have I told you that I hate it when you are reasonable." Glinda pouted.

"I am sorry I foiled your fighting fun." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh stop already." Glinda giggled.

"Kiss me one more time under the moonlight and all will be forgiven." She added.

Elphie obliged her whole-heartedly, both on the terrace and again when they were snuggled in bed.

X

"My I do love this breakfast buffet." Namom said as they prepared to leave Lonjum's for the train station.

"Thank you for insisting I try that cinnamon scone." Elphie said.

"It was delicious."

"Scones are one of my favorites. My housekeeper makes an excellent blueberry one." Namom replied.

"And her lemon ones are out of this world." Jilla added.

"The carriages are here." Pajul said.

"Excellent. Elphaba and I will take the surrey. Samion you can drive." Namom said and took Elphaba's arm.

Glinda nodded and winked at her surprised, but not flustered love before she went with everyone else to the larger carriage. Samion assisted his mother-in-law and future daughter-in-law into the rig trying to suppress his amusement.

"Elphaba, I am very glad I had a chance to get to know you." Namom said when they were underway.

"I am glad that I had a chance to get to know you too." Elphie said sincerely.

"I am not going to give you the usual admonishments to take good care of my granddaughter, to treat her respectfully and make her happy. That would simply be belaboring an already proven point. You two seem to have a developed an astounding sense of one another considering your relationship is new and you are both so young." The older woman said.

"I love her very much. She will always be looked after, Namom." Elphie said because she wasn't sure how else to respond.

"I have no doubt Elphaba. I look forward to seeing you two grow together. Finding your beshert at such a young age is truly a marvelous thing. My child, I know this weekend wasn't always easy for you, but you handled yourself with maturity beyond your years. I am impressed and grateful that you have shown such respect for our family, even though not all of them have shown you the same courtesy. Thank you." Namom said very sincerely.

"Namom, from the minute I stepped off of the train the first time I came here I was treated with more kindness, respect and warmth by people who knew very little of me than I ever have been by my own family. The life Glinda has here, the life that is so important and familiar to her is all but unknown to me. I have been trying very hard to accustom myself to a new and sometimes frightening dynamic, for her sake. And with a few exceptions, everyone has tried their best to make it as easy on me as possible. You should be very proud of your family. I am honored that I am considered a part of it." Elphie responded.

"That is a very nice thing for you to say Elphaba. I am proud of them and of you. Adapting to a new situation is never easy."

Before Elphie could say anything more they pulled up to the train depot. Samion helped Namom out then Elphie.

"That was a very nice thing to say darling." Samion said quietly after Elphie was on the ground.

"It was true." Elphie said.

Glinda ran over to Elphie hugged her looked into her eyes then nodded, satisfied that Elphie was not overly flustered.

"Now really Galinda." Namom admonished.

"You make out like I'm a grand inquisitor or something horrid like that."

"Sorry Namom." Glinda grinned.

"Goodbye Elphaba, I look forward to when we can spend time together again." Namom smiled and took both of Elphaba's hands.

"I do too Namom. Have a pleasant journey." Elphie replied and gave the weathered hands a gentle squeeze.

Elphie said goodbye to Greda and Robil then hung back by the carriage as everyone else said goodbye.

As soon as the train pulled away Glinda hurried into Elphie's arms. After making sure their daughter was all right, and assuring Elphaba that her wire to Motzia would be sent out, Gwenot went with Samion in the surrey to attend to some business in town. Elphie, with her arms protectively around Glinda, along with Jilla and Pajul rode back to the Manor. They talked about Namom, and Glinda was giggling and over her saying goodbye sniffles by the time they arrived. After talking about plans for the evening, Jilla and Pajul went to gather their things and Elphie and Glinda went to find Nusee then went for a walk.

X

Glinda and Elphie walked quietly hand in hand down the back path, stopping for awhile at the gazebo for some snuggles, soft kisses and loving gazes. They made their way down to the stables enjoying the comfortable silence that they hadn't experienced in awhile.

"This is nice Elphie, just us." Glinda sighed as they continued their slow stroll walk on the horses.

"And the horses and this very strange cat." Elphie chuckled.

"Do cats normally ride on horseback?"

"I have no idea, but he seems to be having fun." Glinda giggled as she watched Nusee sitting in front of Elphie on the saddle, playing with the reigns.

They rode around by the green house and around the lawn, keeping off of the trails as Tymik had asked them to do. As they roamed they chatted about going to the Emerald café, dinner with Byjon, the dance marathon, going back to school and a possible trip to the museum. Glinda was bubbly and excited and Elphie was relaxed and happy.

"Elphie I have a great idea." Glinda said changing the subject they were talking about without warning.

"Let's go get some food and have a picnic in the horse meadow."

"I like that idea my sweet, shall we take the horse back to the stables?" Elphie asked.

"Nah, they can spend the afternoon with us in the meadow. We'll just ride them up to the house." Glinda said bouncing in the saddle.

"As you wish my sweet." Elphie smiled at her love's enthusiasm.

They rode up to the house, taking it slow for Starlight's sake. Glinda stopped them on the drive in front of the house and started to dismount.

"I'll run in and tell Cook and you stay here with the horses and Nusee."

"What? Lyndie no. I'm not staying out here on this horse alone." Elphie said.

"They'll stay put." Glinda chuckled.

"I don't care if they sign an oath to that effect. I'll go see to lunch and you stay here. They are your horses." Elphie said firmly.

"Okay Elphie, I'll stay, you go." Glinda smiled and leaned over to kiss her love and took Nusee.

"Thank you." Elphie said and dismounted.

When Elphie returned ten minutes later she chuckled at Glinda sitting backward in her saddle watch her Familiar play with the horse's swishing tail.

"Cook will send Jefet down to the meadow with a blanket and a basket in just a bit." Elphie said.

"Yea!" Glinda giggled and gracefully turned around taking an unhappy Nusee with her.

"No more of that for you. Mount up Elphie, let's go."

"I think I'll just walk down, my gangly body is at its saddle limit." Elphie smiled.

"Aw Elphie, I'm sorry." Glinda said as she slid off Starlight.

"It's alright my sweet. I just assumed you would rather dance tonight than ride more now." Elphie grinned.

"Good assumption." Glinda giggled and handed Starshine's reigns to Elphie.

They walked with the horses to the meadow then Glinda gave Elphie a lesson in how to remove a saddle and tack. Then she took the brushes out of the saddlebag and they gave them a little pampering until Jefet appeared with their picnic. Elphie went to get the things set up while Glinda gave the horses treats and sent them to graze.

Glinda and Elphie enjoyed a long relaxing picnic lunch, which even included food for Nusee. Glinda sat very close to Elphie with her legs over Elphie's. They fed each other bites of sandwiches, raw vegetables, fruit and cheese. Glinda snuck in little kisses between bites whenever she could. Elphie was very amused when Glinda put a carrot stick in her mouth, with half sticking out and offered Elphie a bite. Elphie indulged her and bite off her end, accepting the inevitable and interesting kiss that accompanied it, but suggested that this activity might be better explored in their room at Shiz. Glinda pouted, but relented. Elphie appeased her with a non-carrot kiss and a finger full of munchkinberry whip.

They enjoyed each other and the beautiful day and lost all track of time. It was a very concerned Tymik coming to look for the horses that alerted them to how long they had been there. He took care of the horses and their tack and Elphie and Glinda put their things back into the basket and hurried back to the house.

"The picnic was great Cook, thanks!" Glinda said as they ran in.

"It was Cook thanks." Elphie said as she put the basket on the table.

"We have to run." Glinda said as she grabbed Elphie's hand.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it girls," Gook chuckled to the girls' backs as they left the kitchen.

"I can't believe we were in the meadow that long." Elphie said as they went up the stairs.

"I'm glad we were. We still have time to get ready, and we both needed that alone time together.

"We did." Elphie said.

"Bring your things in here and get ready with me, your outfit is in here anyway." Glinda said.

"I'll be in after I bathe." Elphie smiled.

"I meant bathing too." Glinda grinned mischievously.

"I'll bathe quickly and dust my hair and dress here with you." Elphie said as she turned on the water for Glinda's bath.

"Well you can't blame me for trying." Glinda giggled.

"I would worry if you didn't." Elphie responded then kissed Glinda and went to her own room.

She bathed quickly as promised and to make Glinda happy she stayed naked and just put on a robe. She gathered her undergarments, stockings, and shoes, brush and hair dust tin then went back to Glinda's room.

She put her things down on Glinda's bed and looked into the bathroom. Glinda was running her soapy hand sponge over her chest, stomach and arms and Elphie was mesmerized. She stared at Glinda's beautiful breasts covered in soapy lather, with the barest of pink showing through. She watched as the bubbles slid down Glinda's neck, over her breasts, on down her stomach and disappeared into the space between her legs.

"Would you like to do my back?" Glinda giggled, breaking Elphie's trance.

Elphie realized that she had been staring and blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry my sweet, I don't know what came over me. I just…I…" Elphie stammered.

"I understand my love, believe me." Glinda said and handed Elphie her bath brush.

"I miss us like that." She added in a whisper.

"You are so beautiful Lyndie, I love watching you bathe. Your movements are so graceful. It's almost like watching you dance sometimes."

"Elphie that's so sweet. Get me a towel. I need to get out, dry off and kiss you right now before I explode."

She climbed out of her tub into Elphie's waiting towel, wrapped another around her wet hair then pressed her lips to Elphie's desperate for contact.

Elphie was a little worked up and Glinda was more worked up than usual and they kissed with impassioned frenzy. Glinda let her towel fall to the floor then undid the belt on Elphie's robe and Elphie did not stop her. Without removing her mouth from Elphie's Glinda slid the robe over Elphie's shoulders and let it join her towel on the floor then pressed her naked body to Elphie's.

Their kiss became more desperate, more heated. Even Elphie was caught up in the sensations of feeling Glinda's skin against hers.

"Lyndie, no we can't." Elphie gasped when she felt Glinda's firm nipple brush against hers.

Glinda moaned and pulled away reluctantly.

"We are going to be late." She said with a frustrated sigh.

"Among other reasons." Elphie smiled.

They settled themselves down with some quick light kisses then finished getting ready very quickly.

"I'm sorry Elphie." Glinda said as she handed Elphie her heart necklace.

"I should never have let that go on for so long."

"I was as much to blame my sweet. " Elphie said as she hooked the necklace around Glinda's neck and turned so Glinda could assist with hers.

"I was just so excited by your excitement. Wait." Glinda giggled.

"I followed that. I think you said you were channeling me." Elphie laughed.

"I think I was. I really need to find out about that when I get to talk to Chaxi. Great Oz but I wanted you so badly." Glinda sighed.

"I wanted you too." Elphie admitted tentatively.

"I know, and that just made things all the more exciting." Glinda giggled.

"Well it looks like your going to have to do what I do in these situations."

"I hope you are not going to suggest a cool bath." Elphie chuckled.

"Cool oil…hmmm I'm not sure it would have the same effect. No my love I'm talking sublimation." Glinda giggled.

"We're going to change from solid to gas without ever becoming a liquid?" Elphie said straight-faced.

"I really don't see how that will help."

"Funny lab rat." Glinda smiled because Elphie had explained what the term meant in chemistry.

"I was thinking more along the lines of transforming our unwanted sexual impulses into something a less well…distracting and possibly dangerous by dancing the night away."

"Dancing huh? Well if we don't tango or waltz…or possible touch we should be fine." Elphie chuckled.

"We'd better go. I think we are late."

"Oh Jilla probably just showed up herself." Glinda chuckled as she put the necessary items in her purse.

"Go get your umbrella." She added when they we're in the hall.

Glinda laughed out loud when she saw a grinning Jilla at the bottom of the steps pointing at Pajul's timepiece and tapping her foot on the floor.

"Oh we're coming." She said to Jilla, who chuckled in reply.

"Ready to sublimate the night away my love?" She whispered to Elphie.

"As I'll ever be. Lead the way my sweet." Elphie replied with a smile.


	146. Chapter 146

"Elphie! Isn't that music grand." Glinda bubbled as Pajul helped her from the carriage.

"It is very unique and upbeat." Elphie smiled as she accepted Pajul's hand.

"Alright ladies I'll be right back." Pajul smiled then drove their carriage to the attendants.

"I hope we can get a table, it looks crowded." Glinda sighed.

"I'll go see if there's a waiting list." Jilla offered then walked into the Café.

"I'm glad you wanted to come out on this double date, especially since the past few days have been a little difficult." Glinda smiled as she scooted over closer to Elphie.

"A crowded café full of drinking, dancing and boisterous strangers might actually be relaxing after your family." Elphie said.

"Elphaba Thropp, you made a funny." Glinda giggled happily.

"What's funny?" Pajul said as he joined the two girls.

"Elphie just insulted the family." Glinda said with a grin.

"Congratulations, that's the final step in the initiation process." Pajul chuckled.

"Who insulted the family?" Jilla smiled arriving in time to hear Pajul's comment.

"Elphaba apparently." Pajul chuckled.

"Is this going to continue much longer?" Elphie said.

"No. But it may pick up again later without notice." Glinda chuckled.

"How long a wait?" She added, changing the subject.

"Not long. They have our name and we can wait in the lounge." Jilla said and accepted Pajul's arm.

Elphie offered her arm to Glinda, which was accepted with a wiggle, a giggle and a happy sigh. They found two big chairs free in the middle of the casual area. Jilla and Glinda sat down and Elphie sat on the arm of Glinda's chair.

"What'll it be ladies?" Pajul smiled.

"White wine please." Glinda said.

"Same here." Jilla added.

"You too Elphaba?" Pajul asked.

"I'll take a sip or two of Glinda's. But if you could get a small glass of milk, that would be nice." Elphie said.

"I'll be right back, and I'll check this for you Elphaba." Pajul smiled and picked up Elphie's umbrella.

"Thank you Pajul." Elphie smiled back.

"We really were just teasing you Elphaba." Jilla said when Pajul left.

"I know, it's fine." Elphie replied.

"At least your comment was after the fact. I insinuated that a pen full of braying donkeys would provide more intellectual conversation that Pajul's grandfather, not knowing his grandmother was in earshot." Jilla grinned.

"Oh dear." Elphie smiled.

"I told off Elphie's sister." Glinda added.

"Another time other than what you told Namom?" Jilla laughed.

"No just that once, but I thought about a least a dozen times." Glinda chuckled.

"She can be obnoxious at times" Elphie provided.

"Your sister or her?" Jilla laughed, pointing to Glinda.

"Both actually." Elphie chuckled and received a gentle hand smack and a pout from Glinda.

"But in this instance I'm referring to Nessa." Elphie added quickly, the leaned over to very chastely kiss Glinda's cheek in apology.

"Nice save." Jilla chuckled.

"Hey!" Glinda grinned.

"So what did I miss?" Pajul asked returning with a tray.

"Galinda told off Elphaba's sister." Jilla said taking her wine.

"Thanks honey."

"That has to be worse than me calling the cousins a gaggle of overbearing geese." Pajul grinned as he handed Glinda her wine.

"Thank you Pajul. I don't think us wanting to know your full medical history and about your previous girlfriends was overbearing. It was being concerned." Glinda giggled and handed Elphie her milk.

"I never would have told them you were the lady's man of the Emerald City if I had known they were going to take me seriously." Jilla laughed.

"Oh I'm not sure they did, you were a bit of a braggart. I think they just enjoyed tormenting Pajul." Glinda giggled.

"And Jules you have to admit that wasn't nearly as bad as us telling poor Matith Namom insisted that all young males bow to her." Jilla said.

"Poor guy. Namom thought he had some sort of mental defect." Pajul laughed.

"That was funny." Glinda laughed.

"Newboron party." The maître d called from the front of the lounge.

Pajul raised one hand and gave the other to Jilla to assist her up. Elphie helped Glinda and they made their way to their table. The maître d seated Elphie and Glinda while Pajul attended to his wife.

"Enjoy your evening here with us." The man said as he handed them menus.

"Dancing starts in an hour and a half. Until then enjoy the music. Your waiter will be right with you." He added then gave a small bow and hurried off.

"Oh look Elphie, they have stuffed mushrooms." Glinda said.

"And my favorite, pork fried dough." Jilla grinned.

"Why don't we get this appetizer platter, we can share our favorites." Pajul said.

"Yummy. I'll put in the artichoke dip and stuffed mushrooms for us." Glinda said.

"We know Jilla's and I'll have the beef and cheese dip." Pajul said.

"Excuse me sir." Glinda said after they had ordered their appetizers and drinks.

"What are the mushrooms stuffed with?"

"We have a variety on that plate, some with bacon and sausage, some with a blend of cheeses and some with a mix of juliane vegetables sautéed in garlic oil."

"May we please just have the ones stuffed with cheese and the ones with vegetables?" Glinda asked.

"Certainly miss. I'll have these right out." The waiter said.

The group looked at the entrée menu for a long time but had trouble deciding what they wanted. Glinda was doing more bouncing to the music than deciding and Pajul was tapping out a rhythm with his spoon. Glinda pointed out something for Elphie and when the server came he offered suggestions for the others. Elphie ordered an herb grilled eggplant and tomato salad. Jilla settled on beef and vegetables in red wine sauce, Pajul ordered filet mignon steeped in an amber rum glaze and Glinda choose something new, white cheddar chicken with apple-raisin chutney.

Their appetizers arrived and while they enjoyed the fare and tapped out time or swayed to the music they talked more about blunders made with various family members. Glinda was trying to be ladylike and giggle with her mouth closed while she ate, but was having difficulties. This led to a discussion of mealtime mishaps that had even Elphie participating and chuckling along.

When their meals arrived, along with more tea, water and milk, they eagerly tasted one another's dishes. Elphie offered up her salad for sampling, but only tried Glinda's apple-raisin chutney, which she decided that she liked very much.

"Have you ever eaten meat Elphaba, if I may ask?" Pajul said.

"I have, but only when I had to. It was never my preference. It's been two or three years since I've had any though." Elphie replied.

As they ate and listened to the music the talk turned to Pajul's travels, upcoming social events, and the possibility of Glinda and Elphie visiting the EC.

"Alright Jilla, it's time to spill." Glinda said after their plates were removed and the band was on a break.

"Spill what little cousin?" Jilla said innocently.

"Whatever it is that I have been feeling you are trying not to say." Glinda giggled.

"Something good, I believe."

"I told you Jules, we'd never be able to keep this to ourselves the entire trip." Jilla chuckled.

"Pajul and I are going to start trying to have a baby."

"Jiiiiilaaaa!" Glinda squealed and leapt out of her chair and over to hug her cousin and cousin-in-law.

"Pajul that's wonderful news." She added as she bounced back to her chair.

"Very good news." Elphie smiled.

"We told Namom and your parents but did not want to make a general announcement. It was your time little cousin and we didn't want to intrude." Jilla said.

"That's nice of you Jilla, but you could have." Glinda said.

"Honestly we thought about checking with you to see how you felt about it. It is custom to announce the intention to try to conceive at a family gathering." Pajul said.

"But the more we thought about it the more we thought it might be more fun to just surprise everyone with a pregnancy announcement." Jilla laughed.

"That would be a surprise considering what you were doing to not to get pregnant." Glinda giggled.

"Yeah, we made no secret about that." Jilla said.

"Have you stopped taking those pregnancy prevention herbs?" Glinda asked and felt Elphie's curiosity peak.

"Right before I came here. My fertile time is soon, so with any luck, I'll be sending you a good news letter in a few weeks." Jilla smiled.

Glinda could feel that Elphie was struggling with herself about something, but it wasn't causing her stress so she decided to wait to ask her about it.

X

They talked for awhile about this news while they waited for the band to start again. When it did, Jilla and Pajul along with a very excited and a slightly reluctant Elphie were the first ones on the floor. They weren't out there alone for long however. Soon the floor was filled with laughing couples dancing modern dances to up beat music.

"Elphie." Glinda said while Elphie was getting comfortable with the people and the music.

"You seemed like you wanted say something to Jilla about her trying to get pregnant. Do you want to talk about it?" Glinda said as they moved slowly, doing steps that Elphie was familiar with.

"I had a thought that I believe might be beneficial to Jilla and Pajul." Elphie said.

"Tell me my love." Glinda said and Elphie did as they danced just a little.

Elphie told Glinda her idea, while trying to do some of the dance steps that Glinda had taught her. Glinda liked her idea and her dancing and tried to get her to relax and enjoy moving to the music.

Z

"Look Elphie, not everyone is doing the same thing or even doing it well. Just relax my love, we've danced here before." Glinda said reassuringly when they started dancing in earnest.

"Seeing some of these others does provide me with a little hope." Elphie chuckled.

"I'll never understand modern dancing."

"You don't have to understand it, just enjoy it." Glinda giggled as she wiggled her hips and shimmied her shoulders.

A blushing Elphie tried to do the same thing with what she thought was only moderate success, but Glinda was apparently delighted.

"Great Oz if you were doing this wearing your lab coat, I'd be in very serious trouble." Glinda giggled as she put her hands on Elphie's hips and indicated that Elphie was to do the same.

"Follow my lead my love."

Elphie watched Jilla and Pajul and attempted to do as they were doing, but Glinda was being far more liberal with her movements.

"Boys don't really have hips to do this with." Glinda giggled when she saw Elphie studying the movements of others.

"Neither do I." Elphie smiled.

"I love your hips. And your thighs and stomach and bre…" Glinda sighed as she ran her eyes over Elphie's body.

"Lyndie please!" Elphie gasped, but smiled and blushed.

"Why don't we go back to the table and get a drink. This is the last song before a break anyway."

"I'll behave, this is fun." Glinda laughed as she maneuvered them backward and forward and side to side while their hips swayed.

As they danced, there were occasional spins, lots of giggles and one time where Elphie had to quickly intercept wandering hands. Then too soon for Glinda but not soon enough for Elphie the music ended.

X

"I'll go to the bar and get some more tea and water. More milk Elphaba?" Pajul asked when the girls were seated.

"Yes thank you." Elphie replied.

"I'll come with you." Glinda said to Pajul.

"Tell her your idea my love, she'll appreciate it." She whispered to Elphie as she got up, kissed her cheek then left with Pajul.

"Are you enjoying yourself Elphaba?" Jilla asked.

"I am, and Glinda definitely is." Elphaba smiled slightly.

"Jilla a thought occurred to me earlier, when you were talking about attempting to conceive a child. I thought it might be presumptuous, but Glinda told me to tell you."

"Go ahead Elphaba, I'm intrigued." Jilla chuckled.

"When I heard that you use herbs to prevent conception. I thought you might like to know that there are also herbs to aid fertility. I worked with some botanists who specialized in that." Elphie said.

"That is very interesting, I'll look into that." Jilla smiled at the obviously nervous girl.

"If you would like…I mean if you think that you need, I mean not that you would need. " Elphie stopped and chided herself then continued.

"If you would like, I would be happy to mix a blend of fertility herbs specifically for your size, weight and cycle. There are some I can mix for Pajul, as well, to aid in…Oh no, I'm sorry. I over stepped my bounds." Elphaba said when she saw the look on Jilla's face.

"No, Elphaba you didn't. Not at all. I'm just surprised that you would be willing to go to all of that trouble for me, after everything that has happened between us." Jilla said.

"It is no trouble, I assure you. I study medicinal chemistry, I love to work in the lab and I enjoy mixing things." Elphie smiled.

"And Jilla, I know you won't understand this. But creating a fertility tea for you is a small thing for me to do in comparison to what you did for me by getting me away from Nief." Elphie said.

"You're right, I don't understand, but I will ask for that tea if I think we've tried too long with no success." Jilla said.

"Alright then." Elphie said greatly relieved.

"But can I ask why Pajul? I mean I know it takes two, but…" Jilla said then stopped seeing that Elphaba was a very dark shade of green.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to embarrass you."

"No, It's alright. I read that sometimes it's a problem with the male's…contribution that causes conception difficulties. There are herbs that can help to…well help. Both people can take them at the same time. I'm not up on the latest research or protocols related to this topic, but if you decide you would like to use the herbs I will study up, it will be interesting." Elphie said with a hint of excitement at the possibility of a new project.

All Jilla could do was nod and smile because she was developing a whole new respect for her cousin's enigmatic girlfriend and it surprised her.

Glinda had given Pajul a brief rundown of why they were waiting and not going back to the table with their drinks right away. She had also positioned them so she could clearly feel Elphie through the mish-mash of emotional flutters.

"Okay, she relaxed considerably and is excited about something. We can go back now." Glinda grinned.

"I'll take your word for that oh empathic one." Pajul laughed.

"It's a handy power, but it does have a downside." Glinda smiled.

"Jilla is very, very impressed with it and how you are handling it." Pajul said.

"So am I." Glinda grinned.

"Sorry it took so long." She giggled as Pajul sat the glasses down.

"Uh-huh." Jilla said as she rolled her eyes at Pajul.

"Don't look at me. I just do what I'm told." Pajul smiled

"Since when?" Jilla said with a chuckle.

"Since those green eyes captured my heart." Pajul said with a grin.

"I'll remember that the next time your smelly athletic socks are on the bed." Jilla laughed.

'That reminds me. I learned how to dust." Glinda said proudly.

"You're kidding." Jilla said.

"Okay I learned how to relocate the dust bunnies from one place to another." Glinda chuckled.

"But that is progress from when she would look at the dust cloth with a blank expression on her face." Elphie smiled.

"I can use a broom too." Glinda giggled.

"Of course I use it to dance with when Elphie's not around, or to get shoes out from under my bed."

"May I safely assume that you are in charge of tidying you two's room, Elphaba?" Pajul smiled.

"You may not. I help." Glinda said in her best offended sounding voice.

"I do!" She reiterated when Jilla chuckled.

"She does help, mostly by not pestering me while I clean." Elphie smiled.

"She went on strike once because I kept making the broom dance on its own, levitating and accidentally dumping out the dust pan and making the feather duster cluck like a chicken." Glinda laughed.

"But in her defense, she did that very early on has not done it since…well with the exception of the clucking feather duster, that does amuse her. And she does collect the laundry in the laundry bag and take it to the chute." Elphie said.

"See, I help." Glinda giggled.

"Elphaba, when I accused you of not supporting Galinda's magic I was more off base than I knew. I had no idea what you put up with on a day to day basis. I apologize again." Jilla chuckled.

"Thank you." Elphie smiled.

"Hey!" Glinda said

"You wanted us to get along little cousin." Jilla chuckled.

"Get along not gang up." Glinda said with a mock pout and a happy wiggle.

"Now wait, weren't you ganging up on me earlier?" Elphie smiled.

"Don't pick nits Elphie." Glinda giggled, obviously delighted with the interplay.

"Look the band is coming back!" She bubbled quickly before Elphie could respond.

Z

"Hello again ladies and gentleman. Are you enjoying yourselves so far?" The bandleader asked.

The assembled group applauded and cheered their affirmative responses.

"We are very glad because we played some know songs to get you warmed up. Now we are really going to turn up the heat with some original music. We are giving you some eclectic and experimental music to dance to and we expect your dance moves to be just as eclectic and experimental. Enjoy yourselves."

"This sounds like fun." Glinda said.

"I heard that their original music is quite inventive." Pajul said.

"Let's go be inventive too." Jilla said as she took Pajul's hand.

"Coming?"

"We'll be there in a bit." Glinda said sensing that Elphie wasn't quite ready yet

"Please try not to be too inventive, or experimental." Elphie smiled.

"I will do my very best." Glinda giggled.

"That's all I ask."

"You are having fun aren't you Elphie?"

"I am, and part of the reason is because you are. You're feeling a little more settled with Jilla I think." Elphie said.

"I am. I don't feel I have to guard myself around her as much, or protect you. I can feel her still struggling with us being together, but I think she is trying to make sense of it instead of trying to figure out ways to fight it. I'm happy you talked to her today." Glinda smiled.

"She liked the idea, but I think it surprised her." Elphie said.

"I'm sure it did. Elphie it if comes down to that, which I hope it doesn't, but if it does it will be a very nice thing for you to do."

"Even mean green things have their moments." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh, that I know very well." Glinda sighed and giggled at the same time.

"Let's go coax a few of those moments out."

Z

"Oh Elphie this is so much fun." Glinda laughed as Elphie spun under her arm.

"I have to admit that this music is very good." Elphie laughed as Glinda shimmied around her.

"Come join us you two, a line dance is starting. It'll be a riot." Jilla said as she and Pajul glided by.

"Elphie?" Glinda said hopefully.

"Let's go riot." Elphie laughed, swept Glinda up and glided her off behind Jilla and Pajul.

Glinda put Elphie safely between her and Jilla and they joined everyone else who seemed to be following the lead of one couple. Jilla watched her cousin as the dance progressed noticed that Glinda never let go of Elphaba's hand even when the steps required clapping or other hand motions. She was moving and laughing with abandon and seemed to be both coaxing and reassuring Elphaba to do the same. A lot of things about Elphaba had surprised Jilla on this visit and one of them was the fact that she was giving this strange dance her best effort, even though she was not getting it at all. The dance went on through two more very different songs then the band said that they were going to take a short break.

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda squealed as she grabbed Elphie around the waist and spun around with her.

"Having fun?" Elphie chuckled.

"Yep!" Glinda giggled as she did some of the dance moves.

"Hey." Jilla said.

"I heard some people talking about a specialty dessert they have here, it has chocolate and cherries. You game?"

"Mmmmmm yes, I'm starving let's go." Glinda laughed and started to dance off of the floor with Elphie.

They ordered dessert and more drinks and while they waited the four had a chuckle-filled conversation about the music and dances.

"Your Cherry-Almond Delight." Their waiter said as he put the very large dessert in the middle of the table and laid out plates.

"Wow." Glinda said as she stared at the treat

"This is one of our specialties." The man chuckled as he started to cut the round sort of flat dessert into triangles

"The crust is actually a large soft chocolate fudge cookie, with a rim to hold in the mixture of cherries, almonds and secret spices, which you can see is very thick." He continued as he put slices onto plates.

"It smells wonderful." Jilla said.

"On top is chocolate mousse and whipping cream. Enjoy." The waiter grinned then left.

"Great Oz, we will never be able to eat all of this." Elphie said.

"If and I stress the if, there is any left over after these two are full, maybe we can take it home."

"Oh my try it already Elphie it's decadent beyond belief." Glinda sighed.

"No kidding. Pajul honey, don't take this personally, but this just might be better than sex." Jilla laughed.

Glinda giggled, but swallowed her comment along with her bite of dessert and Elphie merely blushed. While they savored their delicious dessert they talked casually about anything that came to mind and listened to the music, which was now more standard. Even though they gave it their best shot there was some left over, which their waiter said he would put in a take home container for them.

"Would either of you two care if I danced with Galinda?" Pajul said to Elphie and Jilla.

"Be my guest." Elphie smiled.

"Fine with me." Jilla grinned.

"Miss Upland, would you care to join me on the dance floor?" Pajul said with a small bow.

"I would be delighted Mr. Newboron." Glinda giggled then kissed Elphie's cheek and walked off with Pajul.

Elphie and Jilla chatted a little, but mainly watched as their loves danced together. There were lots of people on the floor so they didn't always have a clear view. When they did see them they were both laughing and having a good time. After two dances Elphie saw Glinda skipping back to the table, her blue eyes sparkling with fun.

"Miss Thropp I have received permission to ask you to dance, would you care to?" Pajul said with a broad grin.

"I would like that, If it is all right with you Jilla?" Elphie said sincerely.

"It is all right." Jilla smiled and Glinda bounced happily as she watched them go onto the floor.

"Dance with me cousin." Glinda said happily.

"Why the hell not?" Jilla laughed and took her little cousin's arm.

"Jilla." Glinda said after they had danced around together for awhile.

"I never thanked you for talking to the cousins. I'm told that it was quite a sincere speech."

"Told by whom?" Jilla smiled.

"Bitra. She indicated that because of you the cousins talked out their concerns and they were all very open-minded and kind to Elphie."

"I told you that I am trying to make amends little cousins. I still have difficulty with the fact that you are so involved with another girl, it just doesn't set right with me. But I told them the truth. There was no point in you being alienated from all of your cousins." Jilla chuckled.

Glinda put her arms around her cousin's neck, hugged her fiercely then kissed her cheek.

"I love you Jilla, I never stopped really. I was so angry and confused and well, angry and hurt. But I'm not anymore. I still think I'm a little wary, but I like this Jilla. Us out on a double date, it's fun."

"I like it too, and that surprises me a little. "Jilla said.

"Galinda I meant it when I said you and Elphaba as a couple is very disconcerting for me. But since I've been here I have come to really respect Elphaba, like her even. She is very good for you and exceptionally good to you, but it would work better for me if she were simply your best friend instead of your girlfriend."

"You like Elphie?" Glinda sniffled.

"I'm not the only one putting forth an effort little cousin. She has been very gracious, and her offer to use her skills to help me made me see her in a very different light. She is a good person Galinda. I am sorry it took me so long to see that." Jilla said.

Glinda was a very happy bundle of tears and after a little more conversation the danced themselves over to where Pajul and Elphaba were doing more talking than dancing.

"I'll trade you my husband for your…girlfriend." Jilla said.

"Seeing as yours is a witty conversationalist and mine seems to be a sniffling mess…you've got a deal."

"Mean green thing." Glinda pouted but accepted Elphie's outstretched hand.

While they danced Glinda told Elphie about her conversation with Jilla and Elphie told her about what her and Pajul talked about. They danced for quite a while, slow fast and everything in-between, including several foursome dances with Jilla and Pajul. By the time the band had played the last dance, it was long after midnight.

Elphie offered to pay for dinner, but Pajul insisted on picking up the tab in honor of Glinda's birthday. Feeling Glinda caressing the back of her hand with her thumb was Elphie's clue that it was the way it should be. Pajul settled the bill and went to get their carriage and Elphie, Jilla and Glinda collected their dessert and Elphie's umbrella.

"This has been such a fun evening" Glinda yawned as they drove home.

"Little cousin, you don't have to come with us to the depot. I'm not sure you'd be able to any way, we leave in four hours or so."

"I want to though." Glinda said.

"What don't I come upstairs to say goodbye before we go and we'll take it from there." Jilla offered.

"Okay, That's a good idea." Glinda yawned again.

They talked a little on the way home and Glinda was barely awake when they got there.

"Come on sleepy girl." Elphie smiled after Glinda had hugged and kissed Jilla and Pajul goodnight.

"Don't forget to come get me in the morning." Glinda said.

"It is in the morning." Jilla chuckled.

"Don't tease me, I'm too sleepy." Glinda pouted.

"I'll be up. Now take her upstairs to bed Elphaba, before she falls asleep here on the stairs, which by the way, she has done." Jilla laughed.

"Yeah Elphie, take me upstairs to bed." Glinda giggled and Elphie blushed.

"Good night." Elphie said and took Glinda's hand and led her upstairs while she continued to giggle merrily.

"You walked right into that Jillygirl." Pajul laughed.

"Let's just go and work of some of this built up energy before we go. We can sleep on the train." Jilla smiled.

"Thank you for going out tonight Elphie, it was good for all of us." Glinda said after she had Elphie dance her into her nightdress.

"I think it was too. I liked the music, but think I'll stick with a waltz for dancing." Elphie smiled.

"You didn't do too badly." Glinda giggled.

"I didn't do too goodly either." Elphie chuckled; knowing it would tickle Glinda.

Glinda laughed and put herself in Elphie's arms. She snuggled a sighed for a few minutes then sought out a kiss.

"I love you so much." She sighed.

"I love you too Lyndie."

"Share a bed?" Glinda asked looking at Elphie wide-eyed and hopeful.

"Not tonight my sweet. After this afternoon while we were dressing and with Jilla coming in a few hours you know that is not a good idea." Elphie smiled, knowing that Glinda did not expect her to say yes.

"I know, but it can't hurt to try." Glinda giggled and led Elphie to the bed.

"Kiss me goodnight?"

"That, you do not even have to ask." Elphie smiled.

They held each other close and kissed slowly, deeply and for a long time. When the kiss ended Elphie started another and gently maneuvered Glinda into her bed while they kissed. When Glinda was reclined on her pillow with her arms around Elphie she pulled on her.

"You never give up do you?" Elphie laughed as she disengaged from Glinda's arms and lips.

"Nope." Glinda said seriously.

"Goodnight my sweet." Elphie grinned and kissed Glinda again.

"I love you and your tenacity."

"Night Elphie, I love you too and your kissability." Glinda giggled and curled up under her cover.

Elphie chuckled and went to her own room. Nusee was asleep on the mantle, but moved to the bed after Elphie got settled.

"No biting, my feet are sore enough the way it is." Elphie said to the now awake and playful kitten.

X

Jilla sat down on the bed beside Glinda and watched her sleep for a moment. She couldn't believe that her baby cousin was already eighteen years old. She was smart, funny, beautiful and kind. Everything that Jilla always thought she would be, except for dating a girl. Planning a life with a girl, giving her heart soul and body to a girl.

"Stop it Jilla!" She hissed to herself.

"Just stop, it is what it is. You can not change it. She's happy and very well taken care of. Focus on that."

Jilla shook the thoughts that disturbed her out of her head and patted on her sleeping cousin.

"Wake up sleepyhead." Jilla said as she patted Glinda's arm.

"Mmmm, I like that Elphie." Glinda mumbled.

"Great, just great." Jilla sighed.

"I'll scoot over…that tickles." Glinda giggled in her sleep and tried to kiss Jilla's hand.

"Galinda stop that and wake up, I'm getting ready to leave." Jilla said and shook her cousin lightly.

"Elphie?" Glinda said sleepily as she opened her eyes.

"No, I came to say goodbye." Jilla said

"Okay, I'll come to." Glinda said and tried to get out of bed.

"Just stay put little cousin, you're to sleepy to get dressed."

"I'm glad you came early and stayed late Jilla." Glinda said and hugged her cousin.

"Me too Galinda. Write me when you are settled back at school."

"Okay and write me when your pregnant. You'll be a good mommy." Glinda smiled sleepily.

"I hope so. Tell Elphaba I said good bye." Jilla said and returned her cousin's hug.

"I will, you like her now. That's nice." Glinda said and started to cry.

"Bye Jilla."

"Just go back to sleep and continue your dreaming little cousin. You won't miss me at all." Jilla chuckled.

"I will miss you." Glinda said.

"I'll miss you too. Behave yourself." Jilla said as she got up off of the bed.

"Just as well as you do." Glinda responded with a little smile, through her tears.

"Better, I hope." Jilla grinned finishing their old goodbye exchange.

"I love you little cousin." She whispered as she walked out of the door, still hearing her sensitive cousin's sniffles.

Jilla was surprised to see Elphaba sitting on the sofa in he room.

"Is she okay?"

"She'll sniffle herself back to sleep." Jilla smiled.

"But you being there might help her settle down faster." She added after a pause.

"Okay. Have a pleasant journey Jilla.

"I will. Bye Elphaba."

"Goodbye Jilla." Elphie said.

Jilla turned at the top of the stairs and saw Elphie standing in Glinda's open doorway. Jilla could only assume that she was listening. After a beat or two she went on in, but to Jilla's surprise the door did not close. Jilla shook her head and went down to her waiting husband, knowing that she would never understand all of this.

X

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as she went from lying down to snuggling in Elphie's arms.

"Good morning, almost afternoon my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"Please tell me that the reason you are sitting up on my bed is not more insomnia." Glinda said.

"The reason I am sitting up on my bed is not more insomnia." Elphie confirmed with a smile and a kiss.

"I heard Jilla over here with you. She told me you were sniffling yourself back to sleep and might need some help."

"You came to my aide." Glinda sighed.

"And always will, but you went almost right back to sleep. I stretched out here with you just in case."

"Oh my Oz I love you." Glinda said and kissed Elphie with a great deal of affection.

"Lyndie." Elphie smiled after about fifteen minutes of gentle affectionate kisses.

"Your mother was here not to long ago. She said that they have a surprise for you today, for us really."

"Oh boy! What is it?" Glinda bubbled.

"I don't know, but we can get ready and find out."

"I love surprises." Glinda giggled then kissed Elphie very enthusiastically, crawled over her and hopped out of bed then skipped into the bathroom.

"Go get ready my love…go." Glinda called as she turned her bath on.

Elphie laughed out loud and went to her own room to bathe and dress.

X

"Morning Momsie!" Glinda bubbled as she bounced into the parlor.

"Good afternoon Galinda," Gwenot laughed lightly.

"Did you all have fun last night?"

"We had a great time. Elphie says we have a surprise." Glinda grinned falling into a chair.

"You do and I think you will like it. Your father will be here in about an hour to go with us."

"Go, we get to go somewhere?" Glinda wiggled.

"We decided that today would be a good day to take you to the playhouse site. Cook is making us a big picnic lunch to take with us and we are going as a family." Gwenot said.

"Momsie, Oh boy I can't wait. What's there? Is it pretty?" Glinda bubbled as she bounced.

"That's the surprise darling. You'll see when you get there."

"Just a hint? Pleeeeeaaaase." Glinda pleaded.

"You'll just have to wait. Now go change into picnic clothes and eat some fruit to tide you over if you are hungry." Gwenot smiled.

"Alright." Glinda pouted then grinned.

They got some fruit from Cook and took it upstairs to eat while they changed clothes. Glinda kept trying to guess what the surprise was and trying to get Elphie to guess. She was excited and bubbly and uncontainable.

Glinda was too excited to stay in her room so they went to the parlor and she pounced on her father the minute he walked into the door. Elphie walked her to the gazebo to wait while Samion changed, giving her little kisses and indulging her guessing game to pass the time. She chattered excitedly and giggled at Nusee's antics as she and Elphie walked with her parents down the newly cleared and widened path.

"Okay Galinda close your eyes." Samion said when the reached the edge of the clearing.

Glinda giggled and put herself in front of Elphie and wrapped one of Elphie's arms around her waist. Then she closed her eyes and put Elphie's other hand over them. She could feel Elphie chuckle and she wiggled excitedly

"I'm ready." she laughed.


	147. Chapter 147

Elphie kept her hand over Glinda's eyes and her arm around her waist as she steered them from behind.

It only took a few steps for them to fall into lockstep and walk the short distance. Elphie saw what had been built on the site and was amazed, but held herself in check. As soon as their feet hit a newly laid cobblestone path, she felt Glinda wiggle against her and smiled.

"Okay Galinda, you can look now." Her father said.

Elphie removed her hand from Glinda's eyes and moved it to join her other around her love's waist knowing she would need to be held.

"Oh my Oz." Glinda breathed and pulled Elphie's arms tighter around her waist.

Her eyes slowly swept over the site where the old playhouse had once stood. There was no trace of it left. In its place was a something she thought she recognized. The realization of childish doodles and late night giggled fantasies.

"The Gazarden." Glinda whispered.

"Or a more adult version thereof, yes." Gwenot said quietly.

"One night when I stayed over at Minka's we were eating some her grandmother's homemade donuts and talking about the new gazebo that Daddy was having built near the lake. I was drawing things from our storybooks on school paper and Minka said that it would be fun to have a garden in a gazebo instead of a gazebo in a garden. She put a baby poof in the hole of her donut as a demonstration." Glinda laughed lightly then started to walk on the cobblestone path taking Elphie with her.

"We laughed and laughed at the thought, even though it wasn't that funny. After Mrs. L came and shushed us. I tried to draw it, and that made us giggle all the more. What we finally ended up with looked a little like this. I called it a gazarden; she called it a garzebo. A cross between a garden and a gazebo." Glinda said as she shivered slightly and sobered considerably.

"This is beautiful." Glinda said barely above a whisper and Elphie felt a tear sting her hand.

Elphie felt Glinda kiss the tiny red mark on her hand, but then Glinda interlocked their fingers and wrapped Elphie's hands back around her waist. While Glinda was telling her little story Elphie had been comparing it to what she saw, and now since Gwenot and Samion were giving her all the time she needed to take in the surprise, Elphie had time to pay closer attention to what she was seeing.

The cobblestone path they were on led to what looked to Elphie like eight, for lack of a better term, wide hallways put together in an octagon shape that surrounded a large garden. There was a roof over each one and what looked to be isinglass curtains on the outsides. The railings were beautifully carved and the floors were polished and gleaming. Glinda started walking slowly on the path and when they got to the steps Elphie, by necessity, had to move from behind her to beside her, but still kept her arm around her waist.

"I can't believe this, it is incredible." Glinda said as she stood looking into the garden in the center.

"But how did you know?"

"Why don't you take a little stroll around the decks and look around while your father and I set up the picnic and we will tell you the whole story." Gwenot said.

"Are you alright darling?"

"I'm…I'm overwhelmed. Of all the things I imagined would be here, I never imagined this. I had forgotten all about those doodles." Glinda said quietly her eyes still roaming around trying to capture everything.

"We don't have to stay darling, if it is too much for you." Gwenot said.

"I want to stay." Glinda whispered unable to get her voice to speak louder.

"Then look at it though happy little girl eyes darling, we built it to be comforting." Samion said as he cupped his daughter's cheek then kissed her forehead.

Glinda watched her parents go down into the garden still unable to focus for too long on any one thing, not even Nusee playing with butterflies in the garden.

"Let's take that stroll my sweet and absorb it in small amounts, slowly." Elphie said softly then kissed Glinda's temple.

Glinda merely nodded, still too stunned to say anything more.

The deck as Gwenot had called it, that they were on had two steps up from the path and two down to the garden. Elphie nudged Glinda to the left, and in a few steps they had turned the slight corner. In this area there was wicker furniture. Two white chairs with flower patterned cushions, and a small wicker table. Glinda sat down in one of the chairs. She looked around and ran her fingers over the arm of the chair. She seemed lost in some thought and Elphie was becoming concerned, but all of a sudden she grinned and seemed to relax.

"The garden party." She said mysteriously then got up, kissed Elphie then took her hand and they walked to the next space.

"Old codgers in the park." She giggled and motioned for Elphie to sit in one of the seemingly rickety wooden chairs.

There were two such chairs on either side of an old barrel that had been made into a table of sorts, with a checkers board on top. Glinda looked at the side of the barrel and saw exactly what she thought she would, a door. Inside were pieces for checkers, chess and backgammon.

"Napop had one of these in his back yard. And they're some like it in the park here. Only old men seem to play at them." Glinda chuckled.

"But maybe you can teach me chess."

"Regular chess or your type of chess?" Elphie smiled.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." Glinda giggled merrily and got up from her chair taking a blushing Elphie by the hand.

Elphie noticed that even with the barrel table in the middle there was plenty of room on either side to walk or put more chairs. Glinda half skipped half walked over to the next deck area where there was intricately carved wrought iron furniture.

"Something indestructible." Glinda laughed.

"You seem to be able to take this all in more easily." Elphie said with a smile.

"I am. Each of these little decks seems to represent something from the elaborate fantasy world that Minka and I created around this garden, but in a much more functional adult type way. Let's keep going." Glinda said and bounced over to the next deck.

This one was directly across from the one where they had come up and like the other contained no furniture, and had beautifully woven baskets hanging from the rafters with various fern type plants. There was also another set of steps leading down to another brick path through the garden into a circular patio type area in the middle. The roof that covered the decks extended over those paths, connecting with the uniquely designed roof that covered the patio, leaving the rest of the garden open to the sunlight.

Glinda was bouncy and swinging their arms as they walked to the next section which had one long, wide bench with padded seats against both railings.

"Lift up the seat Elphie, I'll bet it's a chest." Glinda wiggled happily.

"See! I have blankets, extra cushions, umbrellas, oilskin cloaks, some rubber boots and a lantern in mine, what's in yours?"

"It seems to be equipment for outdoor activities and other things like that." Elphie said and Glinda bubbled over.

"Fun! There are things for croquette and badminton, some balls, jacks, marbles and plastic picnic things. And look there's a sketchpad and pencils, writing paper and some books. This is excellent." Glinda bubbled.

"And look on the next deck, it's for the young courtings! Like us." Glinda laughed and pulled Elphie to the next deck that contained an old fashioned love seat that was shaped sort of like an S.

Glinda sat down on one side and Elphie on the other. They were facing in opposite directions but because of the way the seat was shaped and a common armrest that separated them they were in the perfect position to chat and in Glinda's mind, to kiss.

"Old fashioned, but fun." Glinda giggled.

"Momsie, Popsicle, this is going to be a dilly of an explanation, I know it!" Glinda called.

"It is interesting, but you'll never hear it if you stay on the loveseat." Gwenot laughed.

Glinda twisted slightly and kissed Elphie with vigor then hopped up.

"I think this was designed to promote conversation, not contact." Elphie chuckled.

"Therein lies the fun. I love a challenge." Glinda giggled.

They walked though the next deck, which was empty, except for the hanging plants, but had stairs that led down to another cobblestone path on the outside and steps down to another brick path on the inside. Glinda laughed happily and gave the baskets that were hanging down a little push as they walked through to the next section, which contained a comfy overstuffed outdoor sofa and a sort of coffee table.

"Breakfast on the patio." Glinda sighed happily.

Glinda took Elphie's hand and walked to the deck section where they started and down the steps into the garden. Elphie took the opportunity to take in more of the details. All around the base of the octagonal gazebo was intricate latticework where flowering vines were growing. In the largest area of the garden, the semi circular space between the brick paths on the left, were beautiful flowerbeds, interesting topiary figures and a large marble birdbath, that her Familiar seemed to be stalking. In the center of the garden was the round brick patio surrounded by a low brick wall and totally covered by an interestingly shaped roof. Off to one side of the patio, hanging down from beams by chains, was a wooden swing with a padded seat and back, There was also more common patio furniture set. The garden on the right side of the brick paths was split into two sections by the other path. Before she could take in the features of that part of the garden, Glinda's actions caught her attention. She was standing on the patio and turned slowly around intently looking at everything. It appeared to Elphie that she was attempting to collect information in order to solve some sort of problem.

"Momsie, this patio is…it's right where…" Glinda started but couldn't manage to finish.

"It was placed over the site where the actual playhouse was, yes darling." Gwenot said getting up from the swing and going over to her daughter.

"Come my darling." Gwenot said and led Glinda over to the middle of the patio and pointed down to a stone slab embedded into the brick of the patio.

"_This Garzebo is dedicated to the memory of our loving daughter and friend _

MINKA LINTAY

_May it always be a space for fun gatherings, quiet relaxation, private moments and happy remembrances."_

Gwenot read the inscription on the stone out loud then pulled her daughter close as she started to cry.

"We all shed a few tears during the construction of this, especially when we set the stone. Since your already crying darling, we'll show you the other part to this." Gwenot said and passed her daughter over to Elphaba who immediately wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek.

Elphie, holding Glinda around the waist, along with Nusee, followed Gwenot and Samion off the patio and onto the section of the garden that was in between the path where they came in and the one with the other set of steps leading to the outside. There were no big flowerbeds here, but there were the small flowering shrubs that were all around the low brick wall and some flowers lining the paths. It was an open grassy area with a simple, wooden bench up against the lattice work wall. Elphie saw that it was actually two benches at an angle to one another to fit into the jag in the decks. There were plants on either side of the bench.

"Galinda, this is the only remnant of the old playhouse that is left." Gwenot said leading her over to the wall.

"This bench was made from wood from the playhouse. We had it put here so the overhang from the decks could help protect the wood from the direct sun and elements." Samion added.

"This is all that's left?" Glinda sniffled, as she ran her hand on the bench.

"The rest of the wood was burned." Samion said.

"Burned, the playhouse was burned down?" Glinda said her emotions beginning to overwhelm her.

Elphie sat Glinda down on the bench and sat beside her, her parents sat on the other side.

"Your playhouse was not burned darling, only the wood that it was made of. What made your playhouse special was not what it was made of, it was special because of what you two did to create it, all of the planning, the laughter, the squabbles, all of the love, the same things that went into creating this garden."

"Garzebo." Glinda smiled.

"Garzebo." Gwenot smiled, glad that her daughter was beginning to settle down.

"This bench was Minka's fathers idea, he thought it would be a connection between the past and the future." Gwenot smiled.

Glinda sat quietly and looked around. She ran one hand over the wood of the bench and played with Elphie's fingers with the other.

"It feels good here." She said at last.

"Like it's a world apart from Oz, just like inside the playhouse felt. A safe and secure, protected little world, to plan and dream. But not like the one when we were kids. A grown up one, for grown up planning and dreaming, but little girl remembering. She would have liked this very much. I like this very much." Glinda sniffled and leaned closer to Elphie for comfort.

Elphie responded by pulling her close and kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad you feel comfortable here darling. We wanted it to be a peaceful place for you." Samion said.

"It is, it is a wonderful surprise. A surprising surprise." Glinda chuckled.

"Surprising surprises are the best kind." Gwenot smiled.

"So Momsie, you said there were squabbles in creating this place?" Glinda grinned, now ready for the story of how this all came about.

"A few minor ones." Gwenot chuckled.

"Why don't we eat lunch and we will tell you all about it."

"Okay! I am hungry and curious." Glinda said.

X

Even though the area with the benches was meant to be for spreading out a blanket for a picnic, Glinda said that she would rather eat at the table on the patio, so her parents set about putting things on the table.

"What do you think of this place Elphie?" Glinda asked as they walked slowly towards the table.

"I think that it is amazing." Elphie said.

"It is isn't it? I hope we can come here a lot."

"We can come here whenever you wish my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda said stopping suddenly.

"I just love you. I am hopelessly, passionately, deeply, insanely in love with you and I felt the need to say it."

She took Elphie's hand and led her up the path, up the steps and back down the other side, out of sight of her parents.

"Kiss me please, like you do." Glinda whispered.

Elphie gazed into her love's sparkling blue eyes for a moment. Without breaking the gaze she gently placed one hand behind Glinda's head and the other around her waist. Slowly she leaned in and brushed her lips against Glinda's and continued the feather light kisses over her cheek to her ear.

"I am hopelessly, passionately, deeply, insanely in love with you too." She murmured, then brushed her lips back to Glinda's and kissed her gently.

Elphie had become expert at these type of long reassuring kisses and gave this one her all. She started gently, deepening the kiss little by little very slowly. As she kissed she gently rubbed the back of Glinda's neck. After a long while Glinda started to do the same to Elphie's neck as she brought the kiss to a slow end, terminating with more gentle kisses and another long gaze.

"Thank you." Glinda smiled.

"Always my pleasure." Elphie smiled back and took Glinda's hand.

Elphie was blushing deeply as they walked to the table, but Samion and Gwenot did not say a word about their brief disappearance.

Lunch was a variety of sandwiches, cold salads, fruit, cheese, raw vegetables and brownies. Glinda happily filled a plate with Elphie's favorites as Elphie poured her some iced tea and put Nusee's plate with his food down on the ground.

"Okay now how did this garzebo become a reality?" Glinda said after everyone had eaten a little.

Z

"Minka's parents and your father and I talked many times before we came to visit at Shiz. They told us that they had been cleaning out Minka's room a little at a time. They already knew they were going to tear down the playhouse and were considering putting something in its place. They knew for sure what they wanted to try to do when they finally looked in one of Minka's favorite things boxes. They brought it to us, because they knew some of the things were yours." Gwenot said.

"My doodles." Glinda said.

"Yes, your doodles. Many of them, as a matter of fact. They knew that you were more partial to sketching and Minka was more into writing. They showed us your doodles and notes and her poems about your sketches and over time we got a general idea of how you created the fantasy world you were always giggling about." Samion continued.

"We did giggle a lot." Glinda chuckled.

"None of us had any idea that you had sketched out this type of an elaborate structure." Gwenot said.

"It was much more elaborate in our heads and stories." Glinda giggled.

"It had turrets and tunnels and each of the areas was a favorite scene from one of our favorite stories, but they kept changing depending on our mood."

"Yes, that provided us with many interesting hours of trying to decipher things on the pages. It was difficult for the Lintay's at first, reading things that Minka had written years ago. At first they felt guilty, like they were intruding on her life, but eventually came to see it as getting to know their daughter a little better. It was a very complicated time for all of us; we felt the same about delving into your drawings without your permission. But talking to you about it at the time was not possible." Gwenot said.

"How long have you all been working on this?" Glinda asked.

"The playhouse was down and construction started right before we came to see you, but the talking about it started before you even went to Shiz. About a year and a half ago." Samion said.

"You're kidding! That long." Glinda said chuckling and shaking her head

"I was wondering if you would have brought me here if I had not gone to see Minka's grave first?"

"I'm not sure honestly." Gwenot replied.

"We have been taking each thing as it comes. But since you went to see the playhouse for yourself and seemed to be doing well in dealing with it all, we took a chance."

"I was thinking that if Elphie hadn't taken me to Tenniken, I don't think I'd be coping very well with this." Glinda said.

"We had the same thought, but all of that is irrelevant now. You are coping beautifully." Gwenot smiled.

"It only took three years and falling in love." Glinda giggled and leaned over to kiss Elphie's cheek.

"I'm happy to help." Elphie smiled.

Glinda burst into laughter and her parents chuckled along and for awhile they talked more about the planning.

"So how did you all decide to decorate this anyway, I mean how did you choose between the scenes?" Glinda asked.

"Well, this became a fun project, and a healing one for the Lintay's. Your father and Matiol took charge of the actual design and building and Mificha and I took charge of what to put in it. We had lunch together on several occasions to look at the books you two referenced along with your doodles and notes and in the end chose the ones that made sense to us." Gwenot chuckled.

"We liked the garden party from "A Grown-up Little Girl" very much." Glinda said.

"In our world we would host the best parties, with the same kind of furniture they had in the book, but without the stuffy ladies in funny hats." She giggled.

"That one did turn up a few different times, as did the breakfast on the patio." Gwenot smiled.

"That was a good one too. In one of the stories a girl and her friends moved their sofa out on to the patio early one morning so they could eat breakfast on it because it was more comfortable than the chairs out there." Glinda giggled.

"And it did help explain why our sofa was stuck in the parlor door that once." Samion smiled.

"Yeah. We decided that it was best to keep things in our own world as opposed to the real world after that." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie, since all of these things came from stories, what about the hanging plant? You got the most amusing look on you face when you made that one swing earlier." Elphie asked, finding this whole discussion very intriguing.

"Minka's favorite book was one about fairies. In the story they would swing from vines and things like that, for fun. In our world it was on hanging plants." Glinda smiled.

"We found quite a few sketches of those." Gwenot said.

"Momsie, do you think Mr. and Mrs. L. would let me see those papers from Minka's box?" Glinda asked.

"Actually darling, I'm glad you asked. She wanted you to have them, but left it up to me to decide when you were ready for them. We saw her, not long ago. Remember when I stayed in town to attend to business?"

"Momsie!" Glinda said.

"It was business, she asked me not to tell you. She said after seeing you, talking to you that she had an idea about what to do with those precious things." Gwenot said and nodded to Samion.

Samion went to the large basket and removed a large parcel.

"She had some of them framed for you, as a birthday present." Gwenot said as Samion laid them out on low brick wall next to his daughter

"Oh my." Glinda breathed as she got up to look at the three medium and one large frames.

"She took the three clearest doodles and their corresponding writings and had them framed together." Gwenot said gently.

"The garden party one and the breakfast on the patio one." Glinda smiled.

"I can remember fussing with these so clearly." She said as she looked at the progression of little doodles on the page.

"Something Indestructible." She grinned as she looked at her doodles of different kinds of furniture being pelted with rocks, being hit by a falling tree and other such things.

"The wrought iron furniture was the best we could do." Samion smiled.

"Since stone, brick and the stuff they made Auntie's teeth out of seemed impractical." Gwenot chuckled.

"It is. We tried to build a chair out of rocks. It was very difficult. And we had no idea what Aunties teeth were made of." Glinda laughed.

"I loved that story." She added a little wistfully.

"We can go and get a copy from the bookstore when we get back to Shiz." Elphie offered.

Glinda wiggled happily and gave Elphie a kiss on the cheek then went look at the large frame.

"My sketches of here. Look Elphie." Glinda said and held up the frame for Elphie to see.

Elphie saw four pages of school paper in the frame; three contained big and little doodles of a gazebo that looked a little like this one, with a garden in the middle. There were scribbles, erasures and scratch outs. There were things all over the paper in no order that Elphie could discern. The fourth paper had a poem written in a hand that was very unlike Glinda's.

"Popsicle, why did you add a roof to the patio and paths? Not that I'm not thrilled." Glinda asked.

"I suggested it and the isinglass curtains, thinking of Elphaba, but Matiol just assumed it was to help protect from the elements. So they serve multiple purposes." Samion replied.

"Daddy that was so sweet, thinking of Elphie." Glinda sniffled and hugged her father.

"While we are on this topic, come with me you two." Samion said and led them up on the deck section with the two padded benches.

"Okay, you know that these curtains can go up?" He said and demonstrated by pulling the cord.

"Yep." Glinda said and Elphie nodded.

"Good. In this section, just in case, I had others installed." He said and pointed up.

Hidden in the rafters were three other isinglass curtain rolls. He pulled their cords and let them down, creating a space with barriers on four sides.

"Just in case." He repeated and Glinda burst into tears and hugged her father.

"Samion this was exceptionally nice of you." Elphie said with a catch in her voice.

" As I have stated before, your safety is paramount. This was a very easy thing to do to help ensure it." Samion smiled as he patted his tearful daughter on the back.

Z

Glinda recovered from her tears, but started again when she saw Elphie wipe away tears after hugging Samion. They made their way back down to the table, hugged Gwenot then settled down with their brownie dessert to talk more. Gwenot and Samion told Elphie and Glinda about the other things that were going to be added to the site, outside the walls of the gazebo, including a large outdoor picnic table and a stone outdoor cooking pit. Gwenot explained, in general terms, how working on this project had helped the Lintay's with their grieving process by giving them an active and tangible way to honor not only their daughter's memory, but also some of the things that she loved during her short life. Glinda asked questions and made comments, which pleased her mother.

"Paying attention to the details and focusing on how they could make this a special place for you as well as a place where their family could come and celebrate her life gave them a sense of peace and closure. They hope that this is an appropriate legacy. Minka was always loved to show off her imagination, her writings. She also constantly bragged on you and your sketches, how you two always seemed to be able to know what the other wanted." Gwenot said.

"She wanted us to write a book together, a funny book with lots of illustrations." Glinda said sadly.

"Mommy, Mrs. L. should keep these pages, it's her daughter's words and thoughts." She added pointing to the frames.

"We discussed that at length my darling. She very much wanted you to have these select ones, the ones associated with this place because it is as much a doing of your imagination as of Minka's. I agreed, under the thinking that deciding what to do with these would give you a way to contribute to this project, to be a part of it. She has other writings, and some of your doodles, which I assured her you would not mind if she kept." Gwenot replied.

"Of course I don't mind!" Glinda said with true sincerity.

"Momsie, do I have to decide what to do with these now?" Glinda asked after a bit.

"Not at all darling, they are yours to do with whatever you see fit, whenever you see fit." Gwenot replied.

"I'm not sure I can think about that right now. All of this is just so, wonderful…so amazing." She said and smiled at Elphie.

"We have given you a great deal to process all at once darling, you just need some time to let it all settle."

"I guess so, This is more than I ever imagined. It's so perfect, so…" Glinda started but couldn't finish.

"I understand darling. Now I'm going to suggest that your father and I pack up and go back to the Manor and leave you and Elphaba here to let you just let it sink in, but it is up to you. We can talk more at dinner if you'd like." Gwenot said.

"I'd like some quiet time here I think." Glinda said.

"Is that alright with you Elphie?"

"Of course my sweet, I think that would be a very good idea." Elphie replied with a smile.

Glinda helped her parents pack up the picnic baskets, including the framed doodles, while they talked a little more.

"Just remember darling, it is alright for you to feel overwhelmed by all of this, just don't let that turn into a stressful negative thing. This place is meant to comfort and soothe." Gwenot said after Glinda gave her a long tear filled hug.

"I know, I don't feel anything negative, just a little confusing, maybe." Glinda sniffled.

She hugged her father and watched them walk down the cobblestone path and onto the dirt one then she went and took Elphie's hand, led her to the swing, moved the sleeping kitten over to one side and settled into a snuggle.

X

Glinda was sitting on the swing with her legs tucked underneath her, snuggled in Elphie's arms quietly playing with the long green fingers that she adored. Usually, when they were snuggled quietly like this it was because Elphie needed the quiet time. On the rare occasions, like now, when Glinda was being quiet for her own benefit, Elphie knew that it was because she was observing her surroundings through an artist's eye. She was making connections, forming opinions and drawing conclusions based on things surrounding her. Elphie helped her by offering the fingers of one hand for play, stroking her hair with the other and gently pushing the swing with her legs.

Elphie spent this quiet time trying to add this newfound bit of information on how parents behave to her expanding, but confusing knowledge base of family dynamics. This whole garden area was built because Minka's parents and Glinda's took the time and effort to learn about what mattered to their children. And it wasn't just Minka's legacy or Glinda's feelings that they had considered; Samion had made accommodations for her, to protect her in case it rained. Elphie added that to the cubbyhole that contained her room here at the manor, the chair that had been sent to Shiz for her, the oil baths and everything else that Glinda's parents had done for her simply because they wanted to. Even though she still had to give herself permission to let those things make her feel wanted and loved, it was getting easier to do that.

"It's like sitting in the middle of my doodles, without the turrets and tunnels." Glinda laughed softly, breaking Elphie out of her own thoughts.

"We've been in the middle of your doodles before, remember rearranging our room?" Elphie chuckled.

"Yes, I do. That was interesting too. Elphie this is the perfect way to honor Minka, this does her justice. I just wish I knew how to tell the Lintays how I feel about all of this, but I'm not sure I could." Glinda said.

"Then show them my precious. Do what you…" Elphie started.

Glinda bolted out of her snuggled up position, jostling the swing and startling Nusee, who leapt off and went to go find another place to nap with an angry little mewl.

"Elphie, that's brilliant." Glinda squealed as she threw her arms around Elphie and kissed her with enthusiasm.

"You are brilliant! What a perfect idea. Stay here." She said, kissed Elphie again and ran up to the padded benches.

Elphie chuckled as she watched her love rummage through the items in the chest then proudly hold up a big sketchpad and a large box of colored drawing pencils.

"I think your parents are the brilliant ones for putting those things into the chest." Elphie laughed as Glinda scampered back and flopped onto the swing.

"Then I am surrounded by brilliance." Glinda said.

"Elphie, this is the best idea, the best. Just like at Minka's grave. You always know. Have I told you that I love you." Glinda giggled.

"Yes, and showed me rather admirably as well." Elphie chuckled.

"Remind me to show you again later." Glinda grinned.

"Actually, never mind. I'll remember that easily enough."

"I'm sure." Elphie smiled.

Glinda settled in against Elphie and looked around then started to doodle in the middle of the paper. Elphie could tell right away that she wasn't so much doing a perfect sketch as she was doodling what she saw from this vantage point. After about ten minutes Glinda wrote "A view from the swing" over the sketch.

"Come Elphie, I've got things to say!" Glinda giggled as she skipped up the path and onto the wicker chair deck.

Glinda sat in one of the chairs and started to doodle what she saw from there, when she finished she moved to the next section and sketched from there. She spent five or ten minutes on each deck quickly making marks on the paper. Glinda told Elphie once that doodling like this was very freeing for her, no real thought, and just her impressions of what she saw. Elphie had seen her do this type of drawing on many occasions and always likened it to the rapid-fire speech she used when she very excited or very upset. Since Glinda never minded when Elphie watched her sketch, she took advantage and observed. As Glinda moved from deck to deck. Each little viewpoint doodle had its own section on the paper, corresponding to where she was on the deck. All though the views from the decks looked almost identical to Elphie, when Glinda put what she saw on the page they all turned out differently. Elphie noticed that it wasn't always the contents of the doodles that changed, sometimes it was just the colors, and shading or what item was brought to the forefront that made each one unique. And each one had its own "A view from…" title on it. Elphie admired this form of expression greatly and was extremely proud of her love's ability to do it so well. Elphie was so engrossed in watching Glinda draw that before she knew it they were back on the swing.

"Lyndie this is beautiful. Even though these are just a series of colorful doodles, it captures a great deal. Even I can see happy, sad, funny and slightly confusing things. But the whole thing has an upbeat feel, like that music the other night. I'm proud of you my sweet, very proud." Elphie said as she looked at the completed page.

"I figured my doodles started all of this, so my doodles would be the perfect way to thank them. And I've had many years to get better at doodling too." Glinda giggled.

"I was just going to doodle from here, but it seemed incomplete, a limited view, too narrow."

"Well this is perfect; you captured everything, inside and out. I love how that stone wall back there shows up in these two." Elphie said pointing to the paper.

"I need to ask Momsie and Popsicle about that, it's new." Glinda said.

They talked about the sketch for awhile longer then Glinda wrote "A Doodler's View of the Garzebo" on top and "Love Galinda" on the bottom right corner then folded it once.

"This is the perfect way to say thank you Lyndie, I'm sure they will treasure it." Elphie said softly as Glinda put herself into her arms.

"It felt right. I enjoy expressing myself that way, and this way." Glinda said and shifted on the swing so that she and Elphie were in a good position for some extended kissing.

Z

"I like making out on a swing." Glinda giggled after a long while of various types of kisses and caresses.

"And this is much more fun than at the cabin."

"So your wandering hands have illustrated." Elphie chuckled.

Her chuckle was cut short by an enthusiastic kiss that launched another round of long, slow, expressive kisses and caresses.

"Lyndie do you hear that?" Elphie said after breaking away from Glinda's lips.

"Hear what?" Glinda murmured as she reattached herself.

"A bell. I hear a bell." Elphie managed to say only by turning her head so that Glinda's lips kissed her cheek.

"Our making out makes you hear bells." Glinda giggled happily.

"Elphie that's so romantic." She added with a sigh.

"Lyndie listen." Elphie said and moved Glinda to a sitting up position.

"Hear that." She said and Glinda started laughing.

Glinda fell against Elphie and laughed until she got the hiccups. Elphie knew that they would just have to run their course, so she just chuckled, enjoying the sheer mirth on her love's face. After the laughter finally subsided Elphie helped Glinda hold her breath to get rid of her hiccups by kissing her thoroughly.

"Now that's a sure fire way to get rid of the hiccups!" Glinda wiggled happily when they stopped.

"Care to fill me in on what's so funny? Elphie chuckled.

"The bell. Daddy always rang a big bell that he put on the gazebo, sort of like the one at Dani's cabin, to let me know that it was time to come home. Minka's Dad had a big blaring horn. We lost track of time a lot." Glinda giggled.

"I guess it's dinner time already." Elphie said.

"Yeah. I sort of hate to leave here." Glinda said.

"We will make it a point to come back, at least once before we go back to school. Making out on breakfast on the patio might be fun." Elphie said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Elphie!" Glinda giggled and thew her arms around her love and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you were here." She said quietly.

"I'm glad I was too." Elphie said and then they shared a final in depth kiss on the swing.

"Lyndie have you seen Nuisance?" Elphie said as she looked around the garden while Glinda put the sketchpad and pencils back in the chest.

"He was asleep on the checkers board when I was sketching, remember?" Glinda answered.

"Just call for him."

"Nuisance." Elphie said loudly and in a few moments the kitten appeared from somewhere outside of the gazebo.

"There you are. It is time to go." Elphie said.

Nusee toddled up to her and batted at her skirt, which Elphie now took as a request to be picked up.

"You've had a big day my little friend, and tomorrow you meet Motzia. But we will talk about her later.

"We do need to talk about tomorrow Elphie, Motzia and Chaxi." Glinda said as she joined her love and the kitten who was now curled in the crook of her arm.

"Before bed, okay?"

"Alright my sweet. Are you ready to go?"

"I guess. We could move in here." Glinda said as they made their way out of the garden area.

"That is a possibility." Elphie smiled as they walked down the stairs.

Glinda stopped on the cobblestone path and looked back onto what she would now refer to by Minka's choice of names, The Garzebo.

"We could make love on the swing." Glinda giggled as they started on the dirt path back to the house.

"The swing! Great Oz." Elphie said.

"Or maybe on something indestructible." Glinda said with a mischievous laugh.

"Oh no…no no, because you would try and destroy it. Given a choice, I'll go with the swing." Elphie said indulging her love.

"Why choose, we can do a sex tour of the garzebo." Glinda said excitedly.

"Oz give me strength." Elphie sighed with a grin as they made their way back to reality.


	148. Chapter 148

"Elphie, I can't believe that is what that wall was for, to divide the property." Glinda said as she and Elphie walked into Glinda's room.

"But you have to admit that it makes perfect sense." Elphie said as she pulled Glinda into a snuggle.

"I know, but to think that they won't live at the Estate." Glinda said as she took Elphie's fingers.

"Well Samion said that the move to Frottica was never meant to be permanent, and all of their family is in Tenniken." Elphie said.

"I know, they came here for his work and were going to stay until Minka finished school. It stands to reason that since her death there is no reason for them to be here anymore, I guess I never realized that the site where Minka died was the thing that tied them here." Glinda said.

"Momsie was right though, redrawing the property lines so that the garzebo site will legally be a part of Upland Manor was a way for them to be able to sell Lintay Estate without feeling guilty about the playhouse site being in the hands of strangers, who knew nothing about it." She added as she gently wiggled Elphie's fingers.

"Now they know it will be properly looked after and respected." Elphie said.

"And loved." Glinda smiled.

"And loved." Elphie smiled.

"I'm so glad Momsie thought that my drawing would be a good thank you." Glinda said after a little while of quiet snuggling.

"Like she said, they can be there even when they are not." Elphie replied.

"I like that thought. Elphie I love it there. I want to have picnics there, snuggle in the snow there, kiss and dance there. I want to swing on that swing when we are sixty there." Glinda sighed.

"Alright my sweet, I'll start a list." Elphie said seriously and Glinda giggled.

"But I hope it won't disturb your plans too much if it is a different swing, I think it may need to be replaced eventually."

"As long as it is comfy and goes back and forth in a gentle motion and you are in it, I'll be happy." Glinda replied and shifted so that she could look into Elphie's eyes.

"This was a good day Elphie." She said quietly then kissed Elphie softly.

"A very good day. I'm glad my parents went with us and explained everything, and that we got to talk so long at dinner."

"I'm glad my sweet." Elphie said then returned the kiss.

They alternated talking about the garzebo and playfully kissing for a time then decided to go get ready for bed and reconvene to talk about the next day. Elphie ran Glinda's bath for her and agreed to undress her, if she promised to keep her hands to herself. Glinda took her promise seriously and kept her hands immobile, which created a very interesting undressing situation. Ten giggle, tickle and kiss-filled minutes later Glinda was safely in her bubble-filled tub and Elphie was on her way to her own room.

X

"I'm sure Motzia will be pleased that you took her advice to heart." Glinda giggled as she stood in her bathroom doorway watching Elphie playing with Nusee.

"It's either this tassel toy or my toes." Elphie chuckled as she pulled the toy along the floor in front of the sofa.

"I'm glad that she offered to come here and check on you." Glinda said as she took the string from Elphie and sat on the opposite side of the sofa.

"I'm not sure I completely understand why she is, but I do have questions." Elphie said and smiled at her girlfriend playing with her Familiar.

"And we need to know what to do with him when we go back to Shiz."

Nusee stopped playing and looked at Elphie curiously.

"Elphie, he can understand you remember. No more talk of l-e-a-v-i-n-g." Glinda said and recaptured the kitten's attention.

"You want me to spell in front of a cat?" Elphie asked incredulously.

"Just the upsetting things, until we find out how to approach it with him." Glinda said seriously.

Elphie chuckled and shook her head.

"Maybe you should nurture him." She said.

"No thanks, I've got my hands full with you." Glinda giggled and scooted over to give Elphie a my hair is still wet style kiss.

"You do, do you?" Elphie chuckled.

"Yep, and to that point, are you nervous about talking with Motzia?"

"I'm not sure actually." Elphie said.

"I can't figure out why she would go to all this trouble to talk to me and that makes me wary. But I have questions and she has been very helpful. I think I'm just very relieved that Chaxi agreed to come here." Elphie said.

"I have to admit that I was relieved too, both for your sake and mine." Glinda said.

"Are you nervous my sweet?" Elphie asked.

"I am actually, a little. But let's deal with you first." Glinda said and felt her ponytail.

"You're dry enough." Elphie smiled and pulled Glinda to her.

"I am feeling things that are normal to me, a little wary, confused. I am more concerned about you now. Being nervous is not a common thing for you, I think that deserves our attention." Elphie smiled.

"Maybe so, but we will come back to you." Glinda said firmly.

"Deal my precious." Elphie said.

"What about this meeting with Chaxi is making you nervous? You have wanted to talk to her for awhile." Elphie said as she wrapped Glinda in her arms and stroked her arms until she was ready to talk.

"Different things I think. The biggest is trying to talk it through." Glinda said finally

"Why my sweet? You normally don't have trouble with that." Elphie said.

"It's just…the feelings that seem to affect me the most strongly are sexual ones. I want to find out about that dream I had and the cabin and the last time we made love and our jolt. But to do that I need to talk about sex and our sex life is bound to come up and I don't know if I can because I don't want to hurt you. I don't know anymore if finding those answers will be worth it." Glinda said in a rush of words then shifted so that she could look at Elphie.

"See, look at your face, you are agitated." Glinda said, very upset.

"How can you be relaxed and comfortable talking to Motzia when you know I'm talking about sex with Chaxi? Never mind, I'm canceling."

"Lyndie wait, just wait. You are not canceling anything." Elphie said and embraced a sniffling Glinda while she tried to gather her own thoughts.

"I would never ask you to do that." Elphie said after a minute.

"My reserved and private nature should not keep you from learning how to work with your powers. We can deal with any problems that I might have with all of this after the fact." Elphie said.

"You are always worried that your problems are going to impact us, but now it's mine that are" Glinda said.

"And you always say that we will work it through together when I get like this. Lyndie I was in that room with you at the cabin. I saw what absorbing all of that sexual energy did to you. I know how upset you were about that dream you had. You need to figure this out and about the only thing I can do right now to help is tell you it's alright to talk about whatever you need to, hold you close and kiss you reassuringly." Elphie said seriously and gave Glinda a very soft kiss.

"I've been feeling things so much more intensely the last week or so, and the other day when we were naked together in the bathroom, I know I was channeling you. It's all so confusing." Glinda said and curled against Elphie's chest.

"I haven't really had time to think about it because we've had so much going on, but now that I am it doesn't seem as clear cut as it used to."

"You told me to just talk and let your mother sort, remember?" Elphie said and felt Glinda nod.

"Then you talk and let Chaxi sort, even if you are talking about us." Elphie said quietly.

"Elphie I can feel your anxiety." Glinda said as she sat up.

"I am anxious, I'm worried that you will not be as honest as you need to be with your counselor because you are worried about how I will react." Elphie said.

"I told you my sweet, if, when all of this is said and done I am distressed we will talk about it. But do you want to know how I am viewing this now?"

"Yes sweetheart of course I do." Glinda said emphatically.

"Channeling other people's, as well as my emotions has been an aspect of your empath power that you have not been able to resolve. You never really discussed it with Dr. Bikloam because of the sexual nature of most of it and our relationship. Correct so far?" Elphie smiled.

"Yes." Glinda said unhappily.

"Chaxi already knows we are a couple, and that we are intimate. You trust her so I think that you would be able to talk to her about whatever you need to. She also knows of your intuitive powers and your family background. She is the best person to help you with this and you have the perfect opportunity to talk with her in your own house, where you feel safe." Elphie said.

"That is very logical and correct my love. But where are you in all of that?" Glinda said.

"I am where I always am, in your thoughts, in your heart and soul. You need to think of yourself my precious. I am all right with all of this because you will be getting the answers you need, from a person you trust in an environment where you feel safe and loved. Isn't that exactly what you want for me in situations like this?" Elphie said.

"Yes it is." Glinda sighed

"Then how can I want any less for you?" Elphie said.

"I don't know why I'm reacting like this. Maybe I'm still a little fragile from spending time at the playhouse site." Glinda said and went back into snuggle position.

They talked for a long time about what Glinda felt she needed to explore. Elphie told Glinda that she would not be able to concentrate on what she needed to do with Motzia if she thought that she was not being direct and forthcoming with Chaxi, so Glinda promised.

"But you have to promise that you will send for me if you become overwhelmed." Glinda said.

"You mean I'll have the opportunity to send for you?" Elphie said in a teasing manner.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Glinda smiled.

"I simply assumed that you would be monitoring me from afar." Elphie chuckled.

"I will be doing no such thing!" Glinda said resolutely.

"I can't really do that when I concentrating on other things." She added sheepishly.

Elphie chuckled and shifted them into kissing snuggles and they continued to talk and started to kiss. It started as more talking and less kissing, but segued seamlessly into less talking more kissing and eventually to no talking and all kissing until Glinda started to yawn. After some insisting by Glinda and some feeble protests by Elphie they crawled into Glinda's bed and fell asleep together with Nusee at Elphie's feet.

X

"Elphaba darling, Jefet just left to go pick up Motzia at the depot. They should be here in half an hour or so." Gwenot said coming out onto the terrace where Glinda and Elphaba had been sitting since breakfast.

"Thank you Gwenot." Elphie said.

"Where would you be most comfortable meeting with her?" Gwenot asked.

"In the library, I guess." Elphie said.

"I think that is the perfect place. I will have Trezia set up coffee in there then." Gwenot said.

"When is Chaxi due Momsie?" Glinda asked.

"In about an hour darling. Your father is working from home today, so he will be joining us for lunch."

"Goody! But why is he working from home?" Glinda asked.

"Just in case." Gwenot said and Glinda laughed.

"Whenever I had something emotional or potentially upsetting going on, either Momsie or Popscicle would be nearby, just in case I needed them." Glinda explained to Elphie.

"But that still doesn't explain why Daddy stayed home fro…wait, I know why. Two of us, two of you." Glinda giggled.

"We just want you both to feel very secure discussing your issues with your respective counselors." Gwenot smiled.

"Gwenot, that is so…it's very…" Elphie stammered.

"Motherly." Glinda grinned.

Gwenot stayed with them on the terrace while Glinda told Elphie about a few of the just in case times. Elphie's favorite was every year when they removed the Lurlinemas tree from her school parlor.

"It was just so sad, I felt so sorry for the trees, abandoned and alone." Glinda pouted.

"I always worked at her school that day, and she always ended up in my office crying her little heart out and calling the custodians horrid tree-hating brutes." Gwenot chuckled.

"We tried to explain about what was done with the trees, but she would have none of it."

"One day Daddy and Gardner took me to the lumber place and taught me about mulch. When I learned that our tree helped flowers and plants grow, I wasn't so sad." Glinda grinned.

"But Momsie was always there that day, just in case."

Elphie got to hear a few more little Galinda stories before Hensign announced Motzia's arrival.

"Ready Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"As I'll ever be." Elphie smiled as she took Glinda's hand and walked towards the entrance hall.

Z

"Elphaba! My dear girl how good to see you again." The older witch said as she approached Elphie in the hallway.

"Motzia, I'm glad you could come." Elphie said as she let Motzia take her hands in greeting.

"And it's very nice to see you too Glinda." Motzia said taking Glinda's hands.

"It's nice to see you again too. Motzia, this is my mother, Gwenot Upland. Momsie this is Motzia Lohib." Glinda said taking the pressure off of Elphie.

"Mrs. Lohib, welcome to our home, it is an honor to meet you." Gwenot said extending her hands in the manor that she had seen Elphaba and her daughter do.

"The honor is mine Mrs. Upland and please I am Motzia." The woman said taking Gwenot's hands.

"I am Gwenot and we are all delighted that you could come."

"Yes, Motzia I am very grateful that you are willing to take your time to talk with me." Elphie said.

"My dear girl, meeting your Familiar is an exciting time, but it can also be a little confusing. I am happy to make myself available to you. How this is taking shape in a household of sorceresses is fascinating." Motzia said.

"Motzia, would you like to freshen up before you and Elphaba settle down to talk?" Gwenot said.

"Yes I would, thank you." Motzia replied.

"Elphaba darling, why don't you and Galinda go and find little Nusee while I show Motzia where she can freshen up." Gwenot said knowing that Elphie was trying to adjust to the presence of the very gregarious and open woman.

"All right Momsie." Glinda smiled.

"Nusee is your Familiar?" Motzia asked.

"I called him Nuisance, Glinda shortened it to Nusee." Elphie explained.

"It was cuter." Glinda grinned.

"We'll find Nusee and be in the library."

"Fine my darlings. Motzia we will set up refreshments, would you prefer coffee, tea or something cold?" Gwenot asked as she lead Motzia down the hall to the back rooms.

"I'd forgotten how very friendly she is." Glinda giggled and stroked Elphie's cheek.

"I didn't." Elphie smiled.

"Nusee is probably napping somewhere. Shall we start upstairs?" Glinda grinned.

Glinda held Elphie's hand as they checked Elphie's room then Glinda's. In Glinda's room the shared a long embrace and a very reassuring kiss before they made their way back downstairs. They looked in the library and the parlor but couldn't find the kitten.

"Where does he nap anyway?" Elphie asked.

"Everywhere, he's a baby." Glinda giggled as they walked from the terrace back through the parlor and saw Gwenot talking to Chaxi in the hallway.

"Hi Chaxi!" Glinda said.

"Hello Galinda, Elphaba." Chaxi said with a smile.

"Hello Chaxi, it is nice to see you again." Elphie said blushing furiously.

"I hear that you are going to be working with Motzia Lohib today while I am working with our newest empath." Chaxi said trying to put the obviously uncomfortable girl at ease.

"Yes, she is here now, freshening up from her trip." Elphie said.

"I am looking forward to meeting her." Chaxi smiled.

"You won't have to wait very long." Gwenot smiled and indicated Motzia coming down the hall.

Gwenot made introductions and the two women greeted each other very warmly. Each was very excited to meet the other. Since they were both going to be staying for lunch and since Motzia's time was limited, they all decided it was best to work first and socialize later. Gwenot showed Motzia into the library and Chaxi went into the parlor to put down her things.

"Remember my sweet, whatever you need to talk about, it's all right." Elphie said softly.

"I love you Elphie, so very much. I'll be near." Glinda smiled as she stoked Elphie's cheek.

They shared a quick kiss, but a long gaze before they went to their separate rooms.

Z

After a brief conversation with Chaxi, Glinda decided that they should talk in her room, because it was buffered and far enough away from Elphie so that she wouldn't be distracted. Chaxi thought that was a good idea so they relocated up to Glinda's bedroom.

"You're nervous." Chaxi said when she was settled in a chair and Glinda on the sofa.

"A little yes, I'm not sure how to start. I have questions about channeling emotions." Glinda said.

"So your mother informed me. But why don't we start by talking about the onset of your powers and what has happened since and work our way to your concerns that way." Chaxi smiled.

"Okay. I like that." Glinda said and started to tell Chaxi about how she had been hit by the emotions of the two fighting students.

Z

"I take it you could not find your little Nusee."

"Oh no, I apologize. Chaxi came and I forgot about him." Elphie said nervously.

"I'll go try and find him."

"No, no dear girl. The kitten can wait. You seem nervous, come and have some tea with me and we'll catch up first. Tell me about that spell you were working on, I've been anxious to hear." Motzia smiled.

Elphie smiled back, poured Motzia a cup of tea herself a glass of cider and settled in a chair to tell her mentor about growing a rose from nothing.

Z

"It sounds as though you handled the emotions from your family very well." Chaxi said.

"It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, but I did have my moments. Elphie helped me center."

"She has been a big help to you in many instances, very supportive." Chaxi smiled.

"She is, very much so."

"Okay we've talked a good deal about how you are adapting to and incorporating your empathic power into your life. Your training seems to be well in hand. Galinda, may I ask why you haven't talked to Dr. Bikloam about your channeling concerns? You seem to have no trouble talking to her about anything else." Chaxi said.

"Well I have in a general sense when I first noticed it. But some of the things that I seemed to be channeling were…well, sexual in nature and considering I live with my girlfriend on campus, I wasn't comfortable discussing it with my professor. But some things happened and I don't know if it's normal, or not or if I'm even channeling at all." Glinda said.

"I see." Chaxi said kindly.

"Why don't you tell me about those things."

Z

"Elphaba, I can not wait to see that flower later. It seems as though it turned out better than you expected." Motzia said.

"In that I didn't pass out, yes it did." Elphie said with a wry smile.

"That is a plus. I am very glad that you have been trying little spells here and there."

"Motzia I have been trying to take your advice and getting to know my powers. But to be honest, if Glinda and Gwenot had not encouraged me, I never would have accepted that I have a Familiar." Elphie said.

"Fair enough. I'm sure it was a bit startling for you."

"Very much so, but I did do as you suggested and have tried to get to know the kitten."

"Did the exercise work?"

"I thought that I was feeling him for an instant. He was so open and innocent, and benign. Since then we seemed to have come to some sort of understanding." Elphie said.

"That's good. How does he interact with Glinda and Gwenot?"

"Not at all well at first, especially with Glinda. But I talked to him and he seems to, for lack of a better term, listen to me. And now they are playmates. He seems to like Gwenot well enough."

"That is very interesting. Shall we try and find the little dickens?" Motzia chuckled.

"I think I know where he might be, if he is still napping." Elphie said and got up.

"But if he hisses, spits and looks like he is going to pounce…"

"He is protecting his witch." Motzia smiled as they walked into the hall.

"Have you ever tried to call him to you?"

"Once, he came." Elphie said.

"Would you try again now please? If you think he is in calling range." Motzia asked.

"I would find it most interesting to see how he responds to you."

"I'll try." Elphie said uncertainly.

"Nuisance?" Elphie said raising her voice only slightly.

"Nuisance, may I see you please?"

A few moments later a blue-black furry blur came scampering at top speed down the hallway. He tried to stop and slid into Motzia's shoe. He looked up, mewled and ran under Elphie's skirt, but when Elphie tried to pick him up he howled, squirmed out of her hand and took off down the hallway.

"That was new." Elphie said confused.

Z

"Chaxi is that what caused that dream, was I channeling the boy's desire for me? How am I supposed to differentiate? I can't go through life feeling sexual feelings that aren't mine."

"It seems that your hormones and your empath powers are both at play here. I am of the opinion that what you were feeling right after you had that encounter with the boy was indeed you channeling his desire. You acted on it, in a fashion with Elphaba."

Glinda blushed, but nodded.

"The dream may have sprung from that as well, in new empaths it can be very difficult to pinpoint. I am very glad you talked about it with a trusted friend. Galinda, after lunch we will work on some very specific techniques designed specifically for sexual feelings.

"There are such things?" Glinda asked.

"Most definitely. I have had to use them on occasion as well. Now, let's talk about that incident at the cabin." Chaxi said.

"That was awful. If I'm that sexually worked up I want it to my feelings and only mine." Glinda blushed.

"Understandable. Those techniques will help in situations like that as well, but honestly dealing with the cumulative effects of other people's strong emotions can be exceptionally difficult to deal with."

"It was, all I wanted to do was have sex. But it wasn't me who wanted to have sex, just my body…I mean my head knew…"

"It's all right Galinda I understand this completely. When you channeling the fun and silliness that night when you put a chair in the hole in the patio, that was easy. It wasn't all you, but it could be resolved with some laughing and more silliness. Other emotions are far more difficult. Anger, hatred, and especially lust."

"Please tell me you can help me, I can't go through that again." Glinda pleaded quietly.

"I can teach you how to help yourself, but it takes work. And Galinda I want you to know that you handled that situation at the cabin brilliantly. Giving in to those urges would have been very detrimental to your mental well being, not to mention Elphaba's. It takes a great deal of self-control and will power to do that. You did very well, and Elphaba's solution was creative, useful and very loving." Chaxi said and Glinda blushed scarlet.

"That was not meant to embarrass you Galinda, not at all. A build up of sexual energy can be extremely dangerous for an empath. Men have on occasion forced themselves on women and women have sought out very unhealthy sexual liaisons, channeling something that they lose control over. You were afraid of that yourself, losing control. I suggest that if you are in that situation again, and you could be, even with exercises to help, you employ the same methods to channel that energy safely." Chaxi said gently.

"I'm not really embarrassed, it's just so new and sometimes disturbing."

"I know Galinda, I've been in this very situation.. As quickly as you seem to be advancing, you will be able to control it in no time." Chaxi smiled.

"Now, why don't we talk about what else is bothering you."

Z

"He has never run like that before, I'm sorry. He hid from Glinda's grandmother and hissed at Jilla very intensely, but this was new."

"I should have known, but he is very young. He must have recognized me as a witch and a threat. Why don't you go find him and soothe him, I'll wait in the library." Motzia said.

Elphie nodded and headed down the hall where the scared kitten ran.

Elphie looked in the music room first, because Nusee had taken a liking to sleeping on the piano. She looked around twice and was almost ready to leave when she saw a tiny furry tail sticking out from behind a pillow on the sofa. She chuckled in spite of herself and went over to sit down.

"Nuisance, I'm sorry we frightened you." Elphie said in the voice she used to calm Glinda after she had a bad dream and the tail twitched.

"Please come out, I'm here alone." She tried again.

The little tail disappeared, the pillow moved and then a furry face peeked out from behind it.

"See all alone. That woman is a witch, like me and she is powerful, like Namom, but she is no threat Nusee. She is here to check up on us. She is the one who told me about you." Elphie said, feeling sillier than usual.

Nusee squirmed his way out from under the pillow, looked around then leapt onto Elphie's lap.

"Thank you Nuisance. I promise you are safe and that I am safe. Gwenot, Samion and especially Glinda would never leave me alone with someone who might harm you, or me. Will you come with me to the library and meet Motzia please?" Elphie said as she stroked the kitten's soft fur.

Nusee nuzzled Elphie's hand and she took that as a yes.

"I found him and talked to him." Elphie said as she came into the library.

She sat on the sofa opposite Motzia and Nusee buried himself beside her with his head peeking out.

"Nuisance, this is Motzia. Motzia this is my Familiar Nuisance."

"Hello little one." Motzia said in an unusually soft voice.

"I am sorry I frightened you, I did not mean to. I am no threat to your witch or to you, but you stay there as long as you like and Elphaba and I will talk."

Motzia asked Elphaba about what they had been doing together since she did the exercise. Elphie told her about the talks, toys, family involvement, and his love of her toes. Motzia asked questions and collected information as she watched the kitten watching her. As they talked Nusee slowly came out and sat on Elphie's lap.

"I think you will be a wonderful Familiar for Elphaba Nuisance." Motzia said after a long talk and after Nuisance seemed to relax.

Elphie took a pillow out from behind her and put it on the table.

"He likes tassels." Elphie smiled and urged the kitten to go play.

"My Familiar Loku, who is also feline, is partial to buttons." Motzia laughed.

"Elphaba, I think you are off to a good start with him, I really do. Have you performed magic with him present yet?"

"No we kept him upstairs during the party, because of all the sorcerers in the house."

"Would you mind trying, just so I can see his reactions?" Motzia asked.

Z

"I would be willing to say that you were channeling Elphaba during that sexual encounter, but as for the jolt you said you felt, that I'm not sure. Even before your empath powers manifested they were there and you are a powerful intuit, that combined with the fact that Elphaba is magical as well could account for the tingles and the jolt you say you felt. The origins of the jolt, I can only guess. But it makes sense to me that a physical connection likes that would intensify your ability to feel and channel, especially during sex when your defenses are lowered."

"What can I do? What happened took me by surprise and frightened her. That connection means everything to us, but sex like that is not a good thing for us yet, it can never frighten her like that again." Glinda said in a quiet voice.

"Galinda, you said that the reaction you two had, never happened before that, correct?" Chaxi said.

"I think that as you get a hold on your powers, you will be able to control that jolt reaction even during sex, or at least manage it. The exercises might help here too, it will with the empathic parts anyway. I think that if you two engage in sexual activity, you need to stay with things that you know do not cause that jolt, until you are able to manage its effects. I honestly believe that the channeling exercises will help you with this as well as the other issues. You a complex situation, so some adaptation may be required, but I think it will work out." Chaxi said.

Glinda felt an instant sense of relief at hearing those words and she and Chaxi talked more about the exercises and how they would help until Gwenot came to get them for lunch.

Z

"Is it normal for cats to spring straight up into the air like that?" Elphaba said.

"Mine has, when something startles him."

"All I did was float a book." Elphie said.

"It was the magic itself, not what you did that he reacted to." Motzia smiled.

"He is so very young, just finding his way. But he seems to be finding it quickly and well."

"But Glinda and I are going back to Shiz in six days, I don't think its fair to leave him and I don't think it is possible to take him. I was hoping you could provide guidance." Elphie said.

"I do not think it is unfair to leave him here, he seems happy. But being here without you might be difficult. But I was thinking about this and I think it might work, since it is not a permanent arrangement."

"Does he have someone here that he has bonded with besides you and Glinda?"

"He seems to like Samion and Trezia, Cooks assistant really likes him and is very good with him. The rest of the staff has taken a liking to him too it seems." Elphie said.

"That's very good. He lives in a magic household, so he can accustom to that and there are people here who know that he is more than a pet. These are very important things." Motzia said.

"So it will not be detrimental to him to be…well without me." Elphie said a little embarrassed.

"Well this is a very unique situation, so detrimental no. A little hard on him, possibly, but that can be mitigated, mainly by you coming back here a few times between when you leave and your Winter break." Motzia said.

"That's possible, I think." Elphie said relieved that it would work out.

They talked about Nusee and what Elphie could do between now and when she left to help prepare her Familiar for her absence and what the family could do when she was gone to help nurture him until Gwenot came to get them for lunch.

X

Glinda looked up when Elphie entered the solarium and smiled broadly. Elphie was the darkest green she had ever been, just from knowing what Glinda and Chaxi had been talking about. In spite of that Elphie leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Glinda." She smiled.

"Hello everyone. She added as she sat down.

Gwenot introduced Samion to Motzia then signaled for lunch. Grilled fish and vegetables were brought out and the six people enjoyed the food and the conversation. The talk around the table was mostly magical and mainly focused on Glinda and Elphie. There was some discussion of empathy and intuition, some of Familiars and mental magic and lots about the spells the girls did at the birthday party. Motzia and Chaxi knew each other by reputation and were enjoying getting to know one another more personally over a friendly lunch. It also gave Glinda a chance to get a better feel for Motzia and Elphie a chance to relax around Chaxi. It was a long leisurely lunch that provided the perfect social setting to begin what Gwenot had a feeling would become her empathic sorceress daughter's and her witch girlfriend's working network.

After lunch Motzia had to go, so she said goodbye to everyone and Elphie walked her down to the carriage and they talked for a short while longer. Elphie thanked her profusely and promised to keep her apprised of her magical explorations.

Glinda watched Elphie and Motzia talking through the parlor window while Chaxi played with Nusee.

"You know Galinda, it might be helpful if Elphaba sat in while you are learning these exercises to help manage the channeling of sexual feelings. She does seem very able to help you calm and focus and some will deal directly with her." Chaxi said

"You're kidding, right?" Glinda said with a look of shocked amusement on her face.


	149. Chapter 149

"Chaxi, even if those exercises are mainly mental in nature Elphie would still be very uncomfortable with the topic." Glinda said after her empath mentor had given her a brief rundown of how the exercises to deal with sexual channeling work. "Is it necessary that she be present?"

"No Galinda, of course not." Chaxi said. "I do not wish to embarrass her by any means, it's just that intimate partners are usually the best people to help an empath center."

"She does do that well. I'll talk to her about it." Glinda sighed and watched her love walk up the front steps. "I'll be right back."

X

"Motzia gave me some very useful advice." Elphie said after Glinda pulled her into the library and kissed her with affection. "Maybe we can discuss it at dinner, it involves your parents and the staff."

"I'm sure everyone will be thrilled to help. Now speaking of involvement, Chaxi has some exercises that she says will help me deal with the channeling of sexual feelings." Glinda said.

"That's wonderful my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"She thinks that it would be useful if you sat in while she is instructing me." Glinda said carefully.

"She what?" Elphie gasped.

Glinda stroked Elphie's cheek and told her what Chaxi had said.

"You do not have to be there my love, it is not necessary for me that you are." Glinda said quietly.

"I… this is…how am I supposed to handle this?" Elphie said.

"Elphie I told Chaxi I would talk to you, I talked to you. Now I am going to go and finish my session with her and we can talk about it later. I'm sure I will need a nice temple rub after a long hot bath before bed tonight." Glinda smiled.

"Glinda I want to help you, I know how hard this has been for you. My presence might not be a necessity, but she said it would be helpful." Elphie said sincerely.

"My precious love. I will not stop you from being with me, and I will not ask you to be either. Chaxi is a professional, and will be discreet I'm sure. But even so it may prove too much for you. Just knowing that you are near and that I can curl against your chest then get a long and reassuring kiss after I am finished will be enough." Glinda said with equal sincerity.

"It doesn't seem like enough." Elphie said quietly.

"Elphie we have never been in a situation like this. You being with me, to help me, could be to your detriment." Glinda said.

"But not being with you, not giving you something you may really need could be to yours." Elphie replied and pulled Glinda to her, held her tightly then gave her a gentle kiss.

"You are right you know. I hate that you are, but you are. I don't know how I would handle speaking of things so intimate and personal with someone else, it may be such that being with you may do more harm to you than good, by distracting you. But promise me, if you start these exercises and find that you really do need me there, that you are frightened or unsure, send for me. Please promise me." Elphie said with conviction.

"I promise Elphie. I know you want to help me give me what I need, I can feel it very strongly. I want you with me, but I want you to not overextend yourself even more than you have the past few days." Glinda replied.

"I need to go. I love you Elphie. This will be all right."

"I love you too Lyndie. I'll be here if you need me, I'll always be here when you need me." Elphie said.

"I know Elphie, if not in body, then in here." Glinda said putting her hand to her own chest.

Glinda kissed Elphie firmly then left the library quickly. She desperately wanted Elphie with her, but knew that it was too soon for her very private love to discuss sex so casually with a virtual stranger, even if it was to help her with an empath exercise. Glinda comforted herself with the fact that if Chaxi had said it was necessary that Elphie be there, Elphie would be there no questions asked, and with the fact that she would come without hesitation if she were sent for.

"I'm ready Chaxi. Should we go back up to my room?" Glinda said as she entered the parlor.

"I think that would be the best place." The woman said making no comment on the fact that Elphaba was not with her.

"Momsie, Elphie is in the library, will you see to it that she is not disturbed?" Glinda asked.

"Certainly darling." Gwenot replied then kissed her daughter and watched as she and Chaxi went to continue their session.

Gwenot continued to sit in the parlor and sip her coffee and reflect on what was going on. She was extremely pleased that Chaxi was able to help Galinda manage her empathic power. She had sensed some conflicting things from her daughter, but no real stress and could only assume it had to do with Elphaba and the request that she not be bothered. She understood Elphaba well enough to know that time alone was a normal and necessary part of how she processed new information and situations and that the girl had been exposed to a great deal of both of those recently.

Gwenot was also very pleased that Elphaba had such a good resource to help her with her work through her issues with being a witch. Motzia seemed like a good mentor for Elphaba, she was direct in her dealings, knowledgeable and vocal about her craft, but seemed to have no intention of pushing her reluctant charge into anything. As far as Gwenot could sense everything that Motzia had said to and done for Elphaba so far had been geared toward providing her information, options and honest opinions. She was very glad that Motzia had come to see Elphaba because not only was it an honor to meet her but it had given her an opportunity to see if she really did have Elphaba's best interests at heart. She continued thinking about how the girls' network of advisors and resource people was taking shape when Nusee bounding into the parlor interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello little Nusee." Gwenot said to the kitten who mewled loudly and ran back out of the door then back in again.

Gwenot smiled at the tiny ball of fur because he obviously wanted something. She got up and followed him into the hall when he ran out again. She saw him pawing at the library door.

"I should have guessed that you would be looking for Elphaba little one." She chuckled.

Gwenot did not want to disturb Elphaba, but the kitten was determined and she feared for his safety so she opened the door just enough for the small kitten to get through then gently closed it back. She hoped that Nusee did not count as a disturbance, but thought that he might in a way be helpful since Elphaba was apart from Glinda. Gwenot smiled at the thought of the reserved girl and the frisky kitten then went to talk to Samion about going out for dinner as a treat for the girls and to start preparations for the staff's weekend off.

X

Elphie had been pacing, twitching and mumbling to herself since Glinda left. She was very upset about the situation with Glinda and trying to figure out a way to reconcile her conflicts so she could go and help her love and not distract her. She thought that she should be able to put aside her shyness or whatever it was and be there to find out how to help her love.

"Where did you come from Nuisance?" Elphie said when her Familiar startled her by jumping up on the desk.

The kitten tilted his head to one side and his ears perked up.

"It doesn't matter." She said then returned to her pacing for a bit.

"I'm being very selfish. Think of what Lyndie went through when she sat here and listened as I told her mother about what happened to me. She controls herself and puts aside what she feels to help me with my exercises, how can I do less for her?" Elphie said to Nusee after some serious thought.

"You stay here, or go pester Samion. I'm going to where I should have been all along." Elphie said resolutely and headed upstairs.

X

"Okay Galinda that was very good." Chaxi said after a long while of practicing techniques that Glinda already knew. "First and foremost you need to get to the point where filtering and blocking is just second nature. That comes with time and practice. As does recognizing when you are channeling an emotion rather than merely feeling it."

"Now that I know that I channel sexual energy more easily, should I be able to feel the difference earlier?" Glinda asked.

"Yes, in time and until then avoidance of situations where you may encounter a concentration is best. It also helps that you are very in tune with your own sexual nature, and not ill at ease exploring it." Chaxi replied.

" No I'm not, usually. I can try avoiding those situations, but what if it gets away from me?" Glinda asked.

"That's where these specific…"

"It's Elphie!" Glinda said with a big grin as a knock on the door interrupted them and she jumped up to get it.

"My love?" Glinda asked quietly.

"I want to do what I can to help, I need to." Elphie smiled.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda whispered and looked deeply into her love's eyes, feeling every bit of how much she was cherished and loved and also how much Elphie wanted to help her.

Even though Chaxi wasn't trying to, she could feel the depth of true affection that the two girls shared. She could also feel how nervous and uncomfortable Elphaba was so she got up and moved to a chair so she and Galinda could sit together on the sofa. Glinda explained what she had done with Chaxi so far, all the while stroking the back of Elphie's hand with her thumb. Chaxi noticed this and could feel how this small gesture helped calm Elphaba.

"Elphaba, you should know that I am empathicly attuned to Galinda so that I can monitor her reactions. That means that I can also feel you as well to an extent." Chaxi said and Elphie merely nodded.

"I also want you to know that I have been in the situation that Galinda is in and understand how delicate it can be to deal with, I have also worked with individuals and couples and know that it can be hard for some people. I will do my best to be as discreet as I can be."

"Please Chaxi, do and say whatever you need to. I want Glinda to have every tool available to her, I'll do whatever I need to." Elphie said with a nervous smile.

"Isn't she wonderful?" Glinda sighed and kissed Elphie on the cheek, getting the blushing off to a good start.

X

The work started with a conversation about Glinda's initial responses to sexual stimuli and how she could learn to use those to determine when she might be starting to internalize the feelings of others, either towards her or in general. Elphie was paying attention, but with great difficulty. They talked about some times in general when Glinda had filtered sexual feelings directed at her specifically and ones she just felt that were between two other people, the differences between them and why they were harder to completely block out that other emotions. Chaxi asked questions about how Glinda felt and responded at these times. As the questions and answers progressed Glinda began to realize that blocking stray sexual thoughts, even those directed at her was not too hard if they were isolated events.

"But that time with Tozian was not an isolated event. I was around some very amorous couples at the restaurant and had been feeling things from him all night. When his feelings became stronger, that's when I felt like I was returning them, but I knew I wasn't." Glinda said as the light dawned.

"Very good Galinda. That was when you started internalizing his sexual feelings."

"It was like after a certain point I couldn't stop it any more. I couldn't block him out and I couldn't even control how I felt. It was very disconcerting." Glinda said.

"I'm sure it was." Chaxi said kindly.

They talked more, about how intensity, proximity, Glinda's mood and a variety of other things could affect how quickly and strongly she might channel the combination of sexual feelings she was being exposed to. Chaxi brought up the cabin and they broke down the weekend to see how things had built up in Glinda, when she first recognized it and what possible combination of the different types of sexual feelings may have been her point of actual internalization.

The discussion was frank and detailed and Elphie knew on an intellectual level that it was necessary to help Glinda understand but she was not coping well. She knew that she was deeply flushed and could not stop herself from squirming uncomfortably. Chaxi mentioned every so often that knowing these situations and details would help her be able to recognize when Glinda could have potential problems so she paid attention and tried to process things as quickly as she could in spite of her embarrassment. The only things keeping her on the sofa was the fact that she did not fully realize how complex and difficult this situation was for her love and the soft reassuring feel of Glinda's hand in hers.

"Now that you know what to be aware of, are you ready to work on some specific techniques?" Chaxi said after they had established what seemed to affect Glinda most strongly.

"I think so." Glinda said and stroked Elphie's hand.

She could feel Elphie struggling and was tempted to tell her to go, but she knew whatever it was that had brought her love to help her was very important to her so she reassured her the best she could under the circumstances.

"Good. Now the first series of exercises are simple and variations on some of the ones you already do. The first thing you need to do is find a memory, a place where you can go to more easily settle from too many outside sexual feelings, especially if you feel that you are starting to channel. Think of a place and time when you felt sexually secure, in control and satisfied. You should use the same scenario every time, it will help reorient you to your own feelings and help you distinguish real from empathic. The best one would be one that you share with Elphaba, that way if need be she can access the same memory and you can draw on her feelings about it, even if it is from a different point of view. For some empaths, it works better than accessing it on their own because it gives them a true connection." Chaxi explained.

"A sexual memory?" Glinda asked.

"It doesn't have to be a memory of having sex, just one that is sexual in nature. It is easier to, well fight fire with fire so to speak." Chaxi chuckled, Glinda giggled and Elphie wanted to flee.

"I already know the perfect one." Glinda said.

"That's good it came so quickly, that indicates that it has significance and power. Elphaba, we will need this shared memory for another exercise are you capable of talking this through with Galinda?" Chaxi asked.

Elphie exhaled slowly and nodded then looked into Glinda's eyes, trying to ignore Chaxi.

"Tell me my sweet." She said in barely a whisper.

Glinda shifted so that she could hold Elphie's gaze and her hand.

"Do you remember the first time we went to the cabin, when we made love?" Glinda said and Elphie's color deepened, her hand twitched, but she nodded.

Glinda leaned into Elphie's ear and spoke very softly.

"There was a moment, while my happy ending was still ending. I curled up between your legs and put my head on your chest. I felt you pat me with a towel then wrap me in your arms. You kissed me as I calmed. I could hear your heartbeat loud and strong. You told me you loved me. I felt so secure in that moment, my empath powers didn't matter, all of that hate I had felt, was nothing. I was wrapped in you, your arms and legs like a cocoon. I was in a beautiful sexual haze. All I knew was your heartbeat, your touch, your scent, kisses, voice. I could feel you breathe, feel the flutters in your stomach and breasts, I could feel your delicate area against my skin and how you were still responding. It was an indescribable feeling and a wonderful memory for both my body and mind. It was real and it was all mine, given to me by you." Glinda said as she stroked Elphie's very dark cheek.

"I remember holding you like that." Elphie said with a slight nervous quiver in her voice.

Glinda pulled away from Elphie just a little.

"My love, if I have to go somewhere to escape from the unwanted and unwelcome sexual feelings of other people, there are dozens of moments I could access with no trouble at all, all unbelievably special to me. But this one, after my empath powers hit me so hard and I was so vulnerable; this is where I want to go. Back into that cocoon that you created for me with your body and emotions to protect me while I calmed." Glinda whispered then gave Elphie a very gentle kiss.

"You're not doing so well my love."

"I will be fine. Whenever you need to go to that place, just say cocoon. I'll meet you there in a heartbeat." Elphie said with an attempt at a smile.

"Sweet Oz but I love you." Glinda sighed and leaned in to be held.

X

After a reassuring hug, Glinda motioned Chaxi back over.

"So you two are in sync?" Chaxi asked.

"Almost always." Glinda giggled.

"I meant with your memory." Chaxi chuckled.

"Oh, yes we are. We have a code word and everything." Glinda smiled.

"Code word. That's an interesting idea, and useful. Now that was a mental trick, let's go over a physical one then we will practice them in an exercise or two, all right?" The senior empath smiled.

"All right, but physical?" Glinda asked.

"It's not as it sounds. Sometimes the mental isn't possible, or effective on it's own. Empaths often use a physical cue to trigger their own sexual feelings, so they can distinguish between others and their own."

Chaxi proceeded to tell Glinda to think about a place on her body where she could touch herself, discreetly, in public that was tied to sexual feelings. She gave Glinda the example of her tactile cue; rubbing the side of her index finger with her thumb. Glinda only thought for a moment before she grinned and lightly rubbed the inside of her elbow. It was not possible for Elphie to darken any further, but her fingers started to twitch.

Chaxi then lead Glinda through some simple exercises to hone the use of that physical cue to achieve the outcome she desired. She provided her with some examples and answered her questions. Elphie listened and watched, suppressing more and more of her own mixed up feelings, partly because she did not want to distract Glinda and partly because she was afraid that she would panic or just flee. Thinking of this as a purely intellectual endeavor would be much easier for her. Unfortunately Chaxi's next request made that almost impossible.

X

"Do you think you are ready to try and use these techniques and some other exercises?" Chaxi asked.

"I think so." Glinda said and smiled at Elphie.

She knew full well that Elphie was suppressing a great deal, but her desire to help was still evident so she did not say anything.

"Good. We will start with something easy, a warm up if you will." Chaxi smiled.

"And Elphaba, we can use your help here."

"I…uh… I, all right." Elphie stammered.

"I want Glinda to try and block some sexual feelings aimed towards her." Chaxi said casually.

"You want… I…" Elphie started.

"Chaxi I'm not sure this is a good idea." Glinda interrupted.

"I'm sensing that. I jumped into things too quickly. I apologize. May I explain?" Chaxi replied.

Elphie had no idea what to do with any of this, but she nodded.

"Okay Chaxi." Glinda said and leaned against Elphie and took her fingers.

"I wasn't suggesting that you be improper Elphaba, but in order for Glinda to practice blocking out sexual feelings directed towards her, there needs to be some. I will provide her with some other types a little later, but I am not willing or even capable of directing those types of emotions towards her. All I am asking you to do is to think of something, a memory or vision of being physically attracted to Galinda in some way. No talking, just thinking and feeling. I can only assure you that I have done this with other couples and the non-empathic partner has always survived." Chaxi smiled hoping to lighten the mood.

"Elphie I know you want to help, but please…" Glinda started.

"Okay." Elphie said simply.

"No, not okay. I don't think I can block her out and don't think I want to try." Glinda said unhappily.

"Galinda, I am not asking you to block out Elphaba, just those specific feelings. It is a very important distinction, in more ways than one. Empaths learn to be selective in what and how they filter and block, you already do it to some extent. Blocking anything from Elphaba will be hard for you, as it is for me to do with my husband. But it is at times necessary." Chaxi said gently feeling her charge's extreme anxiety.

"Why don't we just try this once or twice, to give you an idea of how it works? Then we can adapt this exercise as one that you and Elphaba can do in private."

"Lyndie if I'm willing to try to do this in the state I'm in, the least you can do is try and block me out," Elphie said in a weak attempt at humor.

"I'll try." Glinda sighed then smiled at Elphie.

"Think naughty thoughts about me." She breathed in Elphie's ear then kissed underneath it as she pulled away.

"Good girl, now Elphaba close your eyes and imagine whatever you want to. Galinda as soon as you feel the sexual feelings do whatever you need to try and block them." Chaxi said.

Glinda got up from the sofa pulled Elphie up then gave her a gentle kiss.

"Pace my love." She smiled and gave her a gentle shove.

"This will work better if she is moving." Glinda explained to Chaxi.

"Feel free Elphaba." The woman smiled.

Elphie watched Glinda settle on the sofa and wondered what in the hell she had gotten herself into.

"_Alright Elphaba, this is not hard, you are physically attracted to her_." Elphie thought as she started a slow and controlled pace.

"_And she needs this, she needs to be able to protect herself. You can do this_."

Elphie cleared her mind of everything but her Lyndie and she did what she normally did when she was frightened or unsure, she heard Glinda's voice in her head, heard her sweet giggle. She imagined soft fingers stroking her cheek and she calmed, blocking out where she was.

"_Okay Elphaba, that's better. You need to do this properly, for Lyndie_." She thought.

"_In your dream the other night, Lyndie was in her white satin nightdress. She is so beautiful in that nightdress. It has taken your breath away since the first time you saw her in it."_

Elphie thought about that moment. The slight sway of Glinda's hips as she walked toward the bed, how her breasts pushed against the clinging satin, her nipples outlined in the fabric. She remembered the feel of the satin and how Glinda's breasts had responded to her touch, even through it. She had seen Glinda naked many times, but the thought of her beautiful body in that nightdress was always almost too much for her. She could not believe how much she loved Glinda.

"_That's my girl!"_ Glinda thought when she started to get flutters of desire and admiration from Elphie.

She let them continue for a bit, enjoying the feeling. When the flutters became stronger she reluctantly started to try to block them. Chaxi gently guided her and eventually she could block out Elphie's sexual feelings for her for very brief periods, but she hated doing it.

"That was very good Galinda, really. The sexual feelings of others should be much easier." Chaxi said.

"That was very hard." Glinda said with a little pout.

"Why don't you go stop her from pacing." Chaxi smiled.

"Elphie my love." Glinda said softly.

Elphie turned away from the window where she had stopped and looked at Glinda a little nervously.

"Thank you." She said and gathered Elphie into her arms.

"Did it help?" Elphie said after a hug.

"It did, it was so wonderful feeling those things from you I had a hard time blocking them out. But I did, at least for a few moments." Glinda said.

"I'm very proud of you my sweet. Are you all right?" Elphie asked.

"I'm a little tired, but Elphie this is all so good. I know this has been incredibly hard on you, but it helps me, it does. Even as I was trying to block your desire for me I could feel your love for me. I love you so much Elphie." Glinda sniffled.

"Lyndie I do not even know what to do with this, any of it. I'm suppressing my mixed up-emotions about it as soon as they register, and looking at it as an educational endeavor. I love you and will always do what I have to support you." Elphie said quietly.

"I know you will my love, but there are limits. Why don't you go and read or do something else that you like. I'm sure we are almost finished here and I'll be fine." Glinda said then kissed Elphie softly.

"No Lyndie, I want to finish this with you. The more I know, the more I can support you." Elphie said firmly.

"We will talk all of this through Elphie, I promise." Glinda said and kissed Elphie again.

"I'm sure we will." Elphie smiled and pulled Glinda close to her.

They held each other for a few beats drawing comfort and strength then kissed and settled back on the sofa.

Chaxi thanked Elphaba for her help then reviewed the exercise with Glinda so that she could process what happened. She told the girls how to do the exercise on their own, answered Glinda's questions then got her ready for the next exercise.

"Do you think you are ready to try this? These won't just be random sexual thoughts. I will start slowly, but build, eventually I will be projecting them onto you. It will be similar to the concentration I think you felt at the cabin." Chaxi explained.

"I'd like to talk to you about projecting sometime. It sounds interesting." Glinda said.

"It is a difficult skill to master, but very useful."

"Chaxi, I don't have to…think again do I?" Elphie asked nervously.

"No Elphaba, I will be doing this one. I will be thinking of my husband, generating various types of feelings for Galinda to practice filtering and blocking. I have done this before; it's a common technique. Galinda use the two new tools you learned. I will not be guiding you through this and Elphaba try to stay as neutral as you can. Access your shared memory only after you've tried other things. Okay?"

"Okay." Glinda said and took a deep breath.

"I'm actually looking forward to this. I live on a college campus. The sooner I can learn block out the hormonal teenage boys that populate that place, the better." She added with a giggle.

"Alright then. Why don't you go and walk around in here and prepare yourself, and you'll feel the first hits without warning." Chaxi smiled then leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes.

Glinda took this opportunity to give Elphie a kiss.

"Good luck my sweet, I'm here if you need me." Elphie said.

"I know where my cocoon is." Glinda smiled and got up.

Elphie watched as Glinda did her breathing exercises and centered herself. After a time she saw the telltale signs that her love was working to filter out an unwanted feeling. Glinda walked over to her bed and sat down. Elphie saw her touch her tactile cue spot and frown. She wanted to intervene, but knew better.

Glinda was feeling an unrelenting stream of sexual flutters and was getting frustrated because she was unable to block them out. As the flutters became hits she moved over to her bed and started to use her new techniques. She thought they were working, but then a new stream of feelings hit her. It was like at the cabin. She tried again and again, determined to block out the unwelcome sexual feelings. Some were very intense and she was starting to recognize that they were accumulating. She stomped her foot in frustration as she tried to keep them from taking hold of her.

Elphie watched helplessly as Glinda struggled. She saw her stamp her foot and put her hands to her head, after a bit she let out a frustrated sigh and started moving around. Elphie's eyes never left her love as she watched her start the process all over again. After a few minutes she saw tears start to flow down Glinda's cheeks and heard her whimper as she held her hands to her head.

"Enough!" Elphie said harshly as she leapt up off of the sofa startling Chaxi.

"Stop this instant, you are hurting her!" She snapped at the senior empath as she gathered Glinda into her arms, kissed her forehead then pulled her close.

Chaxi knew that Glinda was not hurt, just very frustrated. She also knew that she was making progress.

"Elphie, I'm not hurt." Glinda said but stayed curled against Elphie's chest.

"She is not Elphaba, but maybe we should take a break. I'll go get us all something to drink and then we can discuss what happened." Chaxi said gently and left the two girls alone.

X

"Are you and Galinda finished up there?" Gwenot smiled when she saw her friend enter the parlor.

"Not quite yet, we are taking a break. Would it be possible to get a tray of drinks?" Chaxi said.

"Certainly Chaxi, come with me." Gwenot said.

"Is everything all right with Galinda?" she asked as they walked into the hall.

"She is fine Gwen, doing exceptionally well in fact. Elphaba is very protective of her, isn't she?" Chaxi asked.

"Very much so. What happened?" Gwenot asked.

Chaxi gave her a general idea of what had happened. And Gwenot told Chaxi a little about other times Elphie's protective nature had surfaced. She also assured her friend that her daughter would be able to settle Elphaba down. They talked for just a little while longer then Chaxi headed back upstairs with a tray of drinks and a plate of cookies.

"My love I'm not hurting, I promise." Glinda said as she snuggled into Elphie's arms.

"You were crying Lyndie, and holding your head." Elphie said as she stroked her love's hair.

"I was frustrated Elphie, very, very frustrated, that's where the tears came from."

"I hate seeing you in distress." Elphie sighed.

"I know my love, but I think it was working, at least a little. I need to try again. I don't think it will be so frustrating this time, I think I figured it out." Glinda said.

"I'm glad it is working, but why didn't you let me help you?" Elphie responded.

"I was going to eventually, but I wanted to do it on my own, to know that I could, first. Elphie, I'm all right. I'm tired and frustrated, but all right. Please let me continue." Glinda said.

"Lyndie." Elphie said in a shocked tone and shifted Glinda around.

"I would never prevent you from doing this, I wouldn't even dream of it. I was just so concerned."

"I know Elphie and I love the way you came to my rescue, my mean green protector. Knowing that you are watching over me, is what gives me the courage to keep at this." Glinda said with a smile.

Glinda sought out a kiss and was very happy to find one. Her bedroom door was closed so she took the opportunity to slowly deepen it. Without breaking contact she shifted her position and leaned back slightly pulling Elphie with her. Elphie moved her arms to around Glinda's waist and held her close. Glinda intertwined her fingers in Elphie's soft hair and kissed her hungrily. She needed this kiss and accepted everything that Elphie offered until they heard a knock at the door.

"Thank you." Glinda panted.

"I'm here to help." Elphie whispered, feeling much more settled.

"Come in Chaxi." Glinda called then stole a quick kiss.

"I am sorry I interrupted your exercise." Elphie said contritely as she took the tray from Chaxi and put it on the coffee table

"No apologies Elphaba, I am sure seeing Galinda struggling like that must have been very worrying for you."

"I still apologize, I could have handled that better." Elphie said as she handed Glinda a glass of lemonade.

"Thank you Elphie." Glinda smiled reassuringly.

"Is everything okay now?" Chaxi asked as she took her own glass of lemonade.

"Yes, Glinda told me that she is not hurt, she was simply frustrated." Elphie said.

"She was very frustrated, but she was doing well." Chaxi smiled.

"I could feel things…well, moving. You understand right?" Glinda said.

"I do indeed. Galinda I am sorry that this is so frustrating for you, but you are doing well and I would like you to continue." Chaxi said.

"I'd like to as well." Glinda said.

"Good. Elphaba, I promise that this is the best way for her to practice dealing with sexual channeling. It is a safe controlled space and even though it may not seem so, I am monitoring her closely as she works."

"I know, I'd like to stay her with her still. I promise not to intervene again." Elphie said.

"Of course you can stay Elphaba. And never feel the need to apologize for protecting someone you love from a perceived threat." Chaxi said gently then smiled inwardly as the girl darkened in color once again.

The exercise started again, much the same way that it had before but this time Glinda knew where to start and managed to filter some of the initial flutters. Her big mistake the last time was trying to do it on her own. She did not want to make Elphie access the cocoon memory, but she could draw on her love and she did. It was still a struggle and she was frustrated but she was slowly fending off the hits and keeping the sexual feelings from building up and taking over.

"Okay Chaxi, give me more." Glinda said thinking her mentor was holding back.

"Galinda if I give you any more I am going to either have to go home to my husband immediately or get into a cold tub." Chaxi laughed.

"You mean I'm doing it!" Glinda squealed.

"You are doing it." Chaxi confirmed with a smile.

Glinda launched herself at Elphie and kissed her gently.

"I did it Elphie, just a little, but I did it."

"I'm so proud of you my sweet." Elphie said in her ear then kissed her cheek.

Glinda laughed and twirled and hugged Chaxi hard.

"Congratulations Galinda, that was a huge step." Chaxi laughed.

"I felt those feelings stay at bay, it was hard, but they did. I didn't channel them."

"It was impressive, especially knowing what I was projecting onto you." Chaxi grinned.

Glinda giggled and handed Elphie her cider glass and they toasted. Then, when Glinda had settled down they talked through her process. Chaxi asked and answered question and provided insight and suggestions. She told Glinda repeatedly that she had done very well, but warned her that she needed to keep practicing and perfecting her new skill. They talked for a long time and Elphie could tell that Glinda's excited bubbles were fading fast. Chaxi also knew that Glinda was tiring and made sure that all of her questions were answered and her concerns addressed.

"Chaxi, I have no idea how to thank you for all of you help." Glinda said as she walked with her counselor down the stairs.

"You deserve the credit Galinda, you did exceptionally well, better than I did my first time dealing with such high powered emotions. You should be very proud of yourself." Chaxi said.

"I am." Glinda sniffled and went over to hug her mother.

"I did it mommy, I did." She said.

"Yes Gwen, your daughter worked very hard and did beautifully. She has started to master blocking out emotions that are complicated for her."

"Oh my darling I am so proud of you." Gwenot said and gave her daughter a squeeze.

They talked together for a little while longer. Chaxi acknowledged Elphaba's contribution and how difficult it was for her to make, which made Elphie blush. Elphie thanked Chaxi for her patience and Glinda thanked her again with a long hug and a promise of updates. Gwenot offered to walk Chaxi to the carriage and when they were gone, Glinda curled onto Elphie chest needing to be held.

X

"She really was very impressed with your progress Galinda." Gwenot said after she returned to the parlor and they were sitting down chatting.

"I was too." Elphie said with a smile.

"Momsie, where is Daddy?" Glinda said realizing that she had not seen her father since she came downstairs awhile ago.

"I'm glad you asked darling. He should be here anytime. Earlier we made reservations a Ilono's for dinner as a treat for you two after your sessions with your mentors." Gwenot said.

"Momsie that is so nice, and I can't believe I am going to say this but I think I am too tired to go out." Glinda pouted.

"Never fear Galinda. I talked to Chaxi a little when she came down for drinks and assumed that would be the case so I sent your father and Jefet to Ilono's to bring back your favorite meals. We will have Ilono's on our own terrace tonight.

"Momsie!" Glinda bubbled and went over to her mother.

"Thank you, how wonderful."

"You've had a taxing day, you deserve a treat, and I believe it just arrived." Gwenot smiled seeing the carriage arrive through the window and drive to the back entrance.

"Why don't you two go wash up and be down in fifteen minutes." She told her bouncing daughter.

Glinda hugged and kissed her mother then did the same to Elphie just because she felt like it. They went upstairs and washed up then Glinda asked for and received one of Elphie's deliberate, thorough and reassuring kisses. Everything was laid out and ready to be served by the time they got to the terrace.

X

"Your mother tells me that you are doing very well with your empathic exercises Galindadoodle." Samion said proudly after the food had been served.

"I think I am. It was hard and frustrating but I had a breakthrough." Glinda grinned.

"That's my little girl. I am very proud of you." Samion said.

"And Elphaba I hear that things went very well with your session as well."

"They did. Motzia provided me with some very good advice about Nusee." Elphie smiled.

"She is a very interesting woman, I am glad we got a chance to meet her." Gwenot said.

"It was a fun lunch. Another eclectic Upland Manor get together." Samion chuckled.

"Indeed. Why don't you tell us Motzia's suggestions for Nusee?" Gwenot smiled.

While they ate Elphie told everyone about what they needed to do to see to her Familiar's well being. She explained about how she needed to spend time with him to strengthen their bond before they left and the long weekend visits to maintain it. She told them that Motzia suggested that some magic be performed around the house occasionally to help him accustom to it.

"Samion he seems to like you, Motzia suggested that being separated from me might be easier on him if he could spend time with you, and Trezia. She seems to get along well with him. I feel badly that nurturing my Familiar has fallen on you all, because I am leaving. But Motzia seems to think he will do well here."

"I would be happy to spend time with your furry friend Elphaba, I am fond of cats." Samion said.

"There is no need to feel badly Elphaba, we will all do whatever needs to be done. The staff have grown very fond of Nusee and enjoy having him around." Gwenot assured her.

"Except maybe Hensign. I saw him putting him out of the upstairs cleaning closet the other day and neither one seemed happy." Glinda giggled.

"I am grateful." Elphie said.

"I have grown fond of him too and want him to thrive as a Familiar even if I don't as a witch."

They talked a little more about Nusee and the things he might need but Gwenot sensed that Glinda was tiring rapidly so she started to wind down the conversation.

"Girls, I thought I'd let you know that because of all they work they did for the party, we have given the staff the weekend off. From tomorrow evening until Sunday afternoon we are on our own." Gwenot said.

"In other words…meals out." Samion chuckled.

"In essence yes. Your father and I have dinner reservations with some of his co-workers at the club tomorrow night. You are welcome to join if you like, but I have it on good authority that Cook will be leaving dinner for you two." Gwenot smiled.

"And Elphaba, if you want to take your last oil bath tomorrow, just let Sargy know, if not it will have to wait until after the weekend." Samion said.

"All right Samion." Elphie said.

"I hope you won't be too disappointed if we do not join you at the club." Glinda said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Disappointed? Not at all. In fact, we would have been truly surprised if you had wanted to go." Samion chuckled and everyone laughed.

They talked for a little while longer then mental fatigue caught up with Glinda and she asked to be excused. She kissed her parents and they promised to check on her later.

"Elphie, do you remember what happened last time the staff was off and Momsie and Popsicle were out?" Glinda asked mischievously as they walked upstairs.

"You learned how to use the stove?" Elphie deadpanned.

"Before that." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie we can't." Elphie said.

"Why not, we did before and it was great fun." Glinda replied.

"But things are very different now." Elphie countered.

"I know, so it will be even better." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie…" Elphie sighed as they settled on her sofa.

"Think about it Elphie, all the relaxation, without the nerves. And we know our boundaries, so no pressure there." Glinda said reasonably.

"You make a very good case my sweet and I think it sounds like a fine idea." Elphie smiled.

"Goody!" Glinda bubbled and gave Elphie very enthusiastic kiss.


	150. Chapter 150

Glinda mumbled, giggled and turned onto her side. Elphie moved her hand and book so that her sleeping love could reposition herself then she settled back into what she was doing, stroking the blonde tresses on her lap and trying to read, but actually thinking.

Glinda had been absolutely giddy at the thought of another shared oil bath and had bubbled her way through a list of all the relaxing properties of an oil bath, at least three of which were that they would be together in it. They reminisced about the first time they shared a tub of warm Gillkin Rose scented oil. They chuckled at how nervous they both were and tried to recreate the passionate kiss they had shared but agreed that without the uncertainty and need and panic that was fueling it, it wasn't quite the same. They had talked for a little bit about their restrictions and Glinda assured Elphie that she would have no trouble staying on the proper side of that all important line. They discussed this in the context of Glinda's session with Chaxi, to reassure Elphie. Then Elphie reassured Glinda that she fine enough and they could talk about this more in depth after Glinda had an opportunity to rest and recover. Glinda had admitted that she was exhausted and Elphie suggested that they get ready for bed and she would give Glinda a temple rub, but Glinda wanted to just sit and snuggle. That was half an hour ago and Glinda had been asleep for at least twenty minutes of it.

"Comfortable now my sweet?" Elphie chuckled softly.

"And what about you Nuisance?" She asked the kitten who had curled up in the folds of Glinda's skirt

The kitten looked up and started to purr.

"Glad to hear it." Elphie laughed.

As she sat there she realized that she wasn't overwhelmed by the feelings she had right at that moment. The party, the relatives, the session with Chaxi, the one with Motzia and a dozen other things she had put away until another time, was a little daunting. But not sitting here in her room at Upland Manor, her girlfriend asleep with her head on her lap, a book in her hand. This was normal, she honestly felt like this is how it should be, how it should have always been.

"Even my Familiar seems familiar." Elphie chuckled indulging in a rare moment of silliness.

Elphie liked this feeling. She didn't have to try or allow herself to feel this content, she just did. As she ran her fingers gently through Glinda's hair and listened to her soft snore and actually thought she could see the future, just a little.

"Or at the very least, this is what I would like it to be." Elphie smiled as she opened her Organic Chemistry book.

X

"Elphaba." Gwenot said quietly from the doorway to Elphie's room.

"It's very late darling, is everything alright?"

"Gwenot, I'm sorry." Elphie said as she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"I must have lost track of time. Everything is fine."

"I looked in on you all hours ago and with the exception of Galinda lying on her side instead of her back, you were just like this. It's time for bed now." Gwenot said gently.

"Momsie?" Glinda mumbled as she stretched knocking Nusee onto the floor.

"Yes darling, come, it's time to get into bed." Gwenot smiled.

"I was having a not so good dream." Glinda frowned as she sat up.

"What about my sweet?" Elphie said as she stroked her cheek.

"Don't remember, but it wasn't happy." Glinda said sleepily.

"It's all right darling, you did a lot of emotional work today, your emotions are bound to be a little stirred up. Why don't we get you into nightclothes and you and Elphaba can share a bed tonight, I'm sure Elphaba could use the security too after her hard day. How's that?" Gwenot smiled.

"Really Momsie?" Glinda said.

"Really, I want you to sleep well so your mind can recover from the amazing work you did, and I just want Elphaba to sleep. This seemed like a preferable alternative to giving you both sleeping aids." Gwenot chuckled.

"Thank you Gwenot." Elphie said sincerely, blushing only slightly.

"I'm just looking out for my girls." Gwenot smiled.

Gwenot went with Glinda to her room to help her change and to make sure that her dream hadn't disturbed her too badly. And to reiterate how proud she was of the how she was handling her new power.

Elphie came over as soon as she changed and Gwenot kissed them both goodnight and left them.

"You know this is beginning to seem normal too." Elphie said as they were settling into bed.

"What do you mean normal too?" Glinda said through a yawn.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." Elphie smiled and gave her love a very nice good night kiss.

"Mmmmmm, I like that. I like you too. Goodnight Elphie. I love you." Glinda smiled sleepily.

"And I you my sweet, as you always tell me, you can sleep safely. I'm right here." Elphie said softly to her already sleeping love.

X

"This was a wonderful idea Elphie, king me." Glinda giggled.

Elphie smiled and started to put a checker on top of Glinda's checker.

"No, king me…with your king." Glinda said and took Elphie's chess king and put it on top of her checker.

"Ah…I see." Elphie chuckled.

"And yes I thought that visiting the garzebo would be a fine idea, but I'm not sure about this game. What do you call it…?"

"Chesskersgammon, and look you rolled a four, that means your horsy gets to go graze." Glinda giggled and moved Elphie's knight to the backgammon board.

"Lovely, I'm sure she'll be happy, since your…horsy is there too." Elphie said with a grin.

They had both, at different times and for different reasons, done some tossing and turning during the night. Even though they both slept late and awoke in good spirits, Elphie thought that some of Glinda's brand of silliness would do them both some good and had suggested spending some time here and maybe playing a game. She was very happy to know that she was right.

"One, two, three, four…move your castle thingy please…five, six, seven. Oh no I have to go back to the beginning." Glinda pouted.

"There's a beginning?" Elphie chuckled.

"Of course silly we had to start somewhere." Glinda grinned and moved her checker back to its original place and gave Elphie back her king.

"Of course, what was I thinking." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm looking forward to tonight Elphie." Glinda said as Elphie took her turn and jumped over her bishop with a backgammon piece.

"Me too, but it is different now. I don't want you to get in trouble." Elphie said.

"My love, in all the time you have been here, have I ever been in trouble." Glinda said.

"No, but…"

"No buts Elphie. We talked about this; we know our limits and restrictions. This is no worse than that little hanky panky session that had just a bit too much panky. You get an extra turn." Glinda smiled.

"I guess I'm still just reacting to yesterday with Chaxi, even after our talk this morning. Doesn't this mean I get to storm your castle?" Elphie asked, pointing to the double fives on the dice.

"Yes! You remembered." Glinda giggled as Elphie surrounded her rook with some pawns.

"Elphie, we don't have to share this bath, but if we do, one or both of us can get out if it stops being relaxing, or for any other reason." Glinda said.

"That's true, you know I'm better spur of the moment. I'm over thinking this." Elphie sighed.

"Maybe a little. But it keeps us in line and if we need to talk about my session with Chaxi again my love, we can. Turn the board around." Glinda smiled.

"We can add it to the train talk list, in the if needed column. I'm fine, this sort of thing is getting a tiny bit easier to deal with." Elphie said.

Glinda got up and pulled Elphie into a hug then kissed her for a long time.

"I love you so much Elphie. This will be a great night. Let's put this away and make out on the swing until Daddy clangs the bell for us." Glinda giggled.

They removed Nusee from the game piece compartment in the barrel, put the things away then went to the swing to do as Glinda suggested.

X

"You know Elphie, if I can pull this off…or if you can, we maybe be able to have oil baths at school." Glinda said excitedly during a post very enthusiastic kiss snuggle.

"One step at a time Lyndie, but you know, that was a good idea you had of warming the oil magically. Motzia did recommend more magic, for Nusee's sake." Elphie said.

"And I need to use my adult wand some more before I leave. Plus we can get in tonight whenever we want and keep it warm as long as we want…hopefully." Glinda giggled.

"I see, ulterior motives." Elphie grinned.

"No, practical. One idea to serve several purposes." Glinda said logically then started another kiss that was interrupted by the sound of the bell calling them back to the house.

"Just think Elphie, dinner waiting on the stove, the victrola in the music room, a tub full of oil waiting to be warmed and the whole house to ourselves." Glinda sighed as they walked hand in hand on the path through the trees.

"Then the dance marathon tomorrow and dinner at Byjon's house on Monday."

"I think it's a good thing I have to be back for that orientation. We may need that time to shift gears. This has been an amazing visit home." Elphie said.

"Let's not talk about leaving yet, it's too soon and too upsetting." Glinda said.

Elphie stopped and looked into Glinda's eyes.

"No talk of upsetting things." Elphie said and apologized with a kiss.

They finished their walk to the house with Glinda happily talking about their strategy for the dance marathon, which Elphie found extremely amusing. When they got to the house, the staff was already gone, except for Tymik who was leaving on a week's vacation in the morning. Glinda and Elphie talked with Gwenot and Samion for a little bit, until it was time for the older couple to go, then Glinda giggled gleefully as she took Elphie by the hand and ran upstairs to gather supplies for their romantic dinner alone.

X

"Lyndie, we can't wander around the house in these." Elphie said as she took her dark blue satin nightdress from Glinda.

"We did before, and no one is here, at all." Glinda said as she picked up her dark blue silk nightdress.

"So you want to have a picnic in the music room, in our nightclothes?" Elphie clarified.

"Yes with candles and soft music and dancing. The perfect pre-bath activity, and no wandering. We will stay safely confined in the music room." Glinda grinned.

"I am helpless to deny you." Elphie said staring into her love's eyes.

"I'll remember that next time I want to make out on a school night." Glinda giggled.

They changed clothes then Glinda handed Elphie her rose and their candle and went to Sargy's supply closet for a blanket.

"Do you want to set up in here or go get the food?" Glinda asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Are you really asking or just being polite?" Elphie chuckled.

"Being polite, I want to set up the music room and you have actually done useful things in the kitchen." Glinda grinned.

"Well I guess I can't argue with that." Elphie smiled.

Elphie put the things she was carrying down in the music room, kissed Glinda and headed to the kitchen with Nusee at her heels. She found a note from Cook and set about heating up their dinner. As things were warming up she went into the butler's pantry and found Hensign's serving cart along with the formal service pieces. With a grin she collected the things she needed and went back into the kitchen.

Glinda surveyed the music room, wiggled with delight and set about her task. She went over to the sitting area and moved the little coffee table out of the way, doubled the blanket and laid it out in front of the sofa. She arranged some cushions for them to lean against then went to the linen's cupboard to get a tablecloth and two more candelabras. She got the coffee table set up with the tablecloth, her birthday rose and their candle then put one of the candelabras on the piano and the other on the mantel. With one wave of her wand she lit them all then, grinning broadly at her accomplishment, went to select some music to have dinner by.

Elphie put what she know knew was called vegetable lasagna on a silver serving platter, topped it with the domed lid and put it in the cart with the formal place settings, bread basket, salads, drink carafes, Nusee's dinner and other essentials and started off to the music room. She smiled when she heard the music from the hallway.

"Nice choice in music." Elphie said from the doorway as she pushed the cart into the room.

"What's on the menu? Smells terrific." Glinda responded.

"Vegetable lasagna, salad and bread." Elphie said.

"No dessert?" Glinda pouted as she helped lay out the things on the coffee table then put Nusee's plate on the floor.

"Eat it don't play with it Nuisance." Elphie chuckled

"I'm saving that as a surprise for later." She added, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Mean green thing." Glinda giggled happily.

"We are getting very good at romantic picnics." Glinda said happily as she put some lasagna on a china plate for Elphie.

"We are aren't we. I guess practice makes perfect." Elphie chuckled as she poured their drinks.

"Do you think we can go back to our meadow next term?" Glinda said when they were settled.

"This is delicious." She added after taking a bite off of Elphie's plate.

"I'm sure yours is equally as good. And I am certain that we can, or at least Mr. Kwenyo lead me to believe that we could have access to it when we wished." Elphie said.

"I'm glad. I know we are going to be very busy this term, but I don't want to neglect this." Glinda said.

"Picnics?" Elphie asked.

"Us silly. I mean I know we can go out on dates on the weekends, but these little romantic endeavors are important, and I enjoy them immensely." Glinda replied.

"I do too. Sitting here with you now, even in our nightdresses, seems perfectly normal, comfortable in a way. Just like reading with you asleep on my lap." Elphie said.

"That's what you were trying telling me this morning, the concept that you had so much trouble expressing." Glinda said.

"Yes, feeling that sense of normalcy is easier now. It requires no effort on my part to just feel these things…not all the time, just in certain instances. But this is one. I'm not sure that makes sense." Elphie said.

"It makes perfect sense. It's never been hard for me, but I have those moments too. Moments that always were and always will be, like when I wake up in your arms. I don't do it all of the time, but when I do, it just seems like I always have." Glinda sighed happily.

Elphie merely nodded and kissed Glinda's temple.

X

The flickering candles cast interesting shadows on the floor that amused Nusee to no end. Elphie and Glinda chuckled at his antics while they finished their dinner. They talked a little more, but the conversation slowly shifted to future picnic venues and places to go on dates. They engaged in what Glinda declared as perfectly normal romantic picnic behavior such as feeding each other bites of food, holding a goblet while the other drank and stealing kisses. Elphie started to question the normalcy of the activities when Glinda started caressing her leg with her foot as she fed Elphie little bites of lasagna, going higher with each fork full or putting bread between her teeth and offering her a bite. Glinda shushed her with a giggle and a kiss then told her love to try it herself before she started questioning it. Elphie chuckled but complied and eventually agreed that given the circumstances it did seem like normal romantic picnic behavior.

X

"Come on Elphie, let's dance." Glinda giggled after a series of playful kisses, caresses and some innocent tickles that had started during dinner.

"Shouldn't we put the plates and things away?" Elphie asked.

"Ugh no, what a mood breaker." Glinda pouted.

"We can do that later."

"I have no desire to break the mood." Elphie smiled then pulled Glinda up and danced her over to the victrola as she wiggled and giggled with delight.

Elphie selected the music then stood looking at her love in the flickering candlelight. They gazed at each other for a time, letting the music and the candlelight engulf them.

"You are exquisite my sweet." Elphie whispered as she put her hands on Glinda's waist and slowly ran them over her silk covered hips then back up, stopping on her ribs.

"Simply exquisite."

Glinda put her hands on Elphie's hips, pulled her closer and gave her a gentle kiss

"And you my love are breathtaking."

They started dancing by holding each other, swaying to the music and kissing. Glinda took Elphie's hands in hers and moved them down by their sides and they both felt the tingles.

"We don't need to fear this Elphie, if we jolt, we jolt. It's part of who we are." Glinda whispered as a waltz started to play.

"Let's dance it through."

Elphie accepted a kiss, repositioned their hands and they started to dance. The jolt hit full force as their bodies connected with the music and each other and they danced it through with passion and purpose, letting it guide their movements. After the music stopped they kissed with just as much passion and purpose. It started out fervent and desperate and as the electricity ebbed it became reassuring and calming finally ending with gentle affection. Elphie, who seemed more in control of her own body, put on more music and they waltzed again.

After several less intense waltzes and some tangos with a lot of improvised moves including a newly reconfigured tangotrot, Glinda and Elphie took a break to get something to drink

"I like the tangotrot." Glinda giggled as she flopped onto the sofa.

"I was fun, but I think I am more partial to keeping my dances separate. It seems less dangerous." Elphie smiled.

"Oh no one was hurt, although I think all of that hopping scared Nusee." Glinda giggled.

"I think it was more you yelling dance with us Nusee, that did it." Elphie said.

"I apologized, and he seems to be just fine." Glinda giggled at the kitten attacking his reflection in a mirrored panel.

"You seem to be doing fine too."

"I'm accustomed to you improvising dances, and anticipating what might cause harm." Elphie chuckled.

"That's good and will serve you well throughout our lives, but that is not what I meant." Glinda laughed.

"I was referring to the jolt and its aftermath." She clarified as she stroked Elphie's cheek.

"No one was hurt with that either, even though I think that scared Nusee as well." Elphie smiled.

"I'm fine and we can delve into it more depth at a later date, under different circumstances unless you need to discuss it."

"Alright my love and I am fine too. Better than fine, I'm having such a good time. Dinner, dancing and that almost not classified as a kiss, kiss." Glinda said as she snuggled against Elphie.

"Nuisance seems to be enjoying himself as well. I think he likes the piano, but we should either move him or the candles." Elphie laughed as she shifted Glinda and got up.

"This is not for you little one." She said as she picked up the candelabra and put it on the mantle with the other one.

"Elphie…sing to me." Glinda giggled.

"Oh no, I know that look." Elphie said as Glinda pulled her to the piano.

"Lift me." She chuckled

"Lyndie what in Oz are you talking about." Elphie said.

"In the stories my Uncles tell sometimes there are women who sit on the piano in a bar and sing, or someone sings to them. It sounds like fun." Glinda giggled again.

Glinda was grinning broadly, wiggling with excitement and holding out her arms. Elphie could not help but chuckle as her heart skipped a beat. She put her hands on Glinda's waist and after a kiss she boosted as Glinda hopped up onto the top of the grand piano.

"Thank you my love." Glinda smiled and wrapped her legs around Elphie.

"You're welcome, but you do realize that I can not play anything that I can sing." Elphie chuckled.

"Yes I do and that's not the point. Kiss me." Glinda said and leaned down to receive her kiss.

"That's an interesting angle to do that from. I'll tuck that away for future reference."

"I'm not even going to ask." Elphie laughed as she moved Glinda's legs from around her.

"That's best." Glinda giggled as she watched Elphie settle on the bench.

Glinda winked at Elphie as she slowly moved so that she was lying on her stomach; her legs bent up crossed at the ankle and her chin on her hands. Elphie inhaled as she watched Glinda's body gracefully transform from upright to stretched out. Her blonde curls framed her face and fell down her back on to the dark silk of her night dress that clung to her back and showed off the contours of her hips and buttocks. It pooled around her knees and Elphie's eyes followed the pale shapely legs that rose up from it.

"Breathe Elphie." Glinda said with a smile.

"I feel so wanton." She added with a chuckle as she moved her legs back and forth.

"Well you look…you look…very sexy." Elphie blushed.

"Thank you my love." Glinda giggled merrily and Elphie's eyebrows shot up at the sight of her silk clad bottom wiggling as she did.

"What would you like me to sing to you my Lyndie." Elphie said when she finally found her voice.

"A bawdy pup song." Glinda giggled.

"You're kidding."

"No, what could be more perfect. Sexy girl on a piano, equally sexy girl at the piano. Come on I'll sing along too."

"Alright." Elphie chuckled and started a song.

Glinda laughed out loud at her choice of the one about brazen woman who always laughed so hard she popped the buttons on the bodice of her dress at strategic moments.

Glinda sang along with the chorus, giggling as much as singing and kicking her legs in time to the rhythm. When Elphie finished Glinda applauded and squirmed forward for a kiss.

"Another Elphie, do another!" Glinda bubbled as she settled back into her position and Elphie nodded and smiled.

Elphie sang another song, absolutely delighting Glinda by adding all the flourishes, pauses, winks and nudges that she normally did not do. When the song was over Elphie said she had one that she wanted to sing, but it wasn't bawdy. Before she started singing she tentatively played a melody on the piano, getting it right after two or three tries.

"The storm song." Glinda sighed happily.

"I will always love you, I will always need you. Never will I leave you, Lyndie my love." Elphie started as she reached out and cupped Glinda's cheek.

She sang the whole song, slowly with all the emotion she felt, her gaze never leaving Glinda's. As soon as she finished she stretched up and kissed Glinda gently.

"I love you Lyndie, very much."

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda sighed and sat up.

Elphie went around to the side of the piano and stood in front of her love. As Glinda ran her fingers through her hair she sang to her again then gently helped her down off of the piano. They held each other for along time, caressing, kissing and whispering soft affectionate words and loving phrases.

"Lyndie! I'm not going to do that." Elphie said in shock after one of Glinda's whispers suggested that she get up onto the piano.

"Oh come on, I did. It was fun." Glinda giggled.

"Glinda, in this situation you lying rather seductively on top of a piano might be considered a normal, possibly even a necessary occurrence. Me doing the same thing, would simply be absurd." Elphie said.

"Well my love I beg to differ." Glinda pouted.

"Just sit there and let me sing to you, I'm already seduced." She added with a giggle.

Elphie sighed and nodded then boosted herself onto the piano as Glinda wiggled and bounced with glee.

"I feel ridiculous." Elphie said.

"You look sexy as hell." Glinda grinned and pulled Elphie down into a kiss.

"Now I get to sing to you."

As Glinda settled on the piano bench Elphie shifted around to face her and tucked her legs up under her.

"Now that's seductive." Glinda giggled as her eyes followed the line of Elphie's waist and hip.

"And I shall sing a song of love and devotion to my emerald love." She added with a sly grin and Elphie smiled and blew her a kiss.

Glinda hit a note three times then started to singsong.

"I love Elphie, she's so sexy." She hit the same note again.

"She's a witch, but not too…hexy." She sing-songed proudly and hit the note again.

"I love her even when she's beastly, and gazing at her body is like a …feastly." She hit the note again.

"She's smart and nice and very kind, with an incredibly ex-cep-tion-al-ly beau-ti-ful beeeeeeeehiiiind!" Glinda finished with a dramatic flair then collapsed into a fit of giggles and Elphie chuckled out loud as she applauded.

Glinda recovered and took her bow.

"That was marvelous my precious." Elphie smiled.

"It was fun. Now I want to sing a serious song." Glinda grinned and came around to help Elphie off of the piano.

Glinda kissed her love gently, looked into her eyes and sang an Elphie version of the storm song.

"Now together my sweet." Elphie whispered when she was done.

"I will always love you, I will always need you. Never will I leave you." They sang together

"Elphie my love." Glinda whispered.

"Lyndie my love." Elphie echoed.

"If ever you should need me, you only have to whisper, I'll be right there beside you. Trust in my love." They finished together then Elphie hummed it again and held Glinda close as she overcame an attack of sniffles.

After lots more cuddles kisses and I love yous, they decided to continue their romantic night upstairs. Glinda compromised with Elphie on cleaning up because she knew her love well enough to know she could not leave things until the morning, even with no one there. Elphie agreed to just load the things on the cart and take it to the kitchen after Glinda assured her they would take care of it first thing in the morning. They took turns blowing out the candles, kissing after each one, then walked hand in hand up to Elphie's room carrying their very special candle and rose.

X

"Maybe after the magical portion of the evening, I can get him to settle down out here." Elphie sighed as Nusee bounced around the room chasing unseen things.

"I'm sure when we settle he will." Glinda smiled.

"Yes, but it's where that worries me." Elphie said.

"Just let him sleep in one of your dresser drawers again, he likes that." Glinda giggled.

"Why don't we heat the oil now or at least try to?"

"Alright Nuisance, come with us, we are going to do some magic." Elphie said to the kitten.

"You too?" Glinda said excitedly.

"I thought I'd light the candles. You did it with one wave, may I can with one blow." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh what fun!" Glinda said and set out their candle and a few others.

Glinda watched Nusee as Elphie closed her eyes and blew in the direction of the candles. All three lit up instantly and Nusee bounced around at her feet.

"Excellent my love!" Glinda bubbled and picked up the kitten, handing him to Elphie.

"He thinks so too." She chuckled as the kitten nuzzled Elphie's cheek and purred.

"Thank you." Elphie said and kissed Glinda.

"And thank you, I think." She added stroking her Familiar's ears.

"While you've got him I'll try and warm the oil." Glinda said.

Elphie held Nusee and talked to him, as Motzia had suggested, while Glinda chanted and waved her wand over the tub. She dipped in her finger, declared it perfect and hugged Elphie firmly, squashing Nusee between them. She apologized to the rather angry baby and set about getting towels and different nightdresses for them to change into. Elphie put the kitten into her nightdress drawer after Glinda had chosen one and asked him to please stay there, or at least out of the bathroom, to sleep. Nusee curled up and started to purr.

"I think he might stay put." Elphie said as she entered the bathroom.

"Good. If getting oil out of our hair is hard, I can imagine that it would be brutal to clean him up." Glinda giggled.

Elphie took the cue and helped Glinda wrestle her curls into a sort of bun on top of her head then quickly did her own. With long gazes, kisses and caresses they undressed one another then shared a long slow kiss. Glinda watched as Elphie's body as she lowered herself into the tub of oil. She saw the muscles of her legs and stomach tense and contract and inhaled.

"My perfection." She murmured as she accepted Elphie's hand and lowered herself into the oil.

"Excuse me my sweet, I didn't hear you, I was …slightly distracted." Elphie chuckled as she assisted Glinda into the tub and to get settled.

"I said, my perfection." Glinda sighed as Elphie wrapped her arms around Glinda's stomach and they settled together in the warm relaxing oil.

"What is your perfection?" Elphie said and started tracing circles on Glinda's stomach.

"You. Remember the first time we did this, I told you that your, as you said, tall skinny body with gangly green limbs and almost no breasts, was my perfection. Thank you my love for letting me experience my perfection." Glinda said softly.

"And thank you for helping me understand that I am allowed to view you as my perfection." Elphie replied and they shifted slightly so that they could kiss.

For a time they silently shared soft kisses and caressed each other as they had during that first bath. Elphie traced gentle patterns on Glinda's stomach while Glinda ran her fingers lazily up and down Elphie's arms, relaxing in the oil. Their actions this time were more deliberate, more confident. Because they were now more in tune with one another they allowed their caresses to roam a little more freely. Glinda sighed as Elphie's hands slowly moved from her stomach to her hips, up her sides and back to her stomach. Elphie let out a soft sigh when Glinda's fingertips moved from her arms to her hips and drew little patterns down her thighs.

"Elphie, this is so perfect." Glinda sighed as she moved Elphie legs so they crossed over hers.

"It is very nice. I don't have to try and process all these wonderful sensations now, they just are." Elphie replied.

"Mmmmmm hmmm, the warm oil, your touch and voice. "It's…." Glinda finished her thought with a sigh and Elphie chuckled.

"My thoughts exactly."

They resumed their languid caresses and kisses, talking here and there about what felt good and how the oil affected how touches felt.

"Guess what this is." Glinda giggled suddenly.

"What my sweet?" Elphie asked.

"This, what am I drawing on your thigh?" Glinda laughed as she traced a simple object on Elphie's thigh.

"It feels like a heart." Elphie chuckled.

"Yes! Very good my love. I want to try again, this is fun." Glinda giggled and rubbed Elphie's thigh.

"Uh…a storm?" Elphie guessed.

"No, I was erasing the last picture." Glinda bubbled with a wiggle.

"I see." Elphie smiled and shifted slightly because Glinda's wiggles were providing a little too much stimulation.

"Okay, pay attention." Glinda said as she slowly started to draw.

"I have no idea." Elphie said.

"Try again." And Glinda did, providing some little clues.

"A face." Elphie guessed.

"Yes, now whose?" She giggled as she added some specific characteristics.

"I feel…hmmm those are the eyes, and a mouth, and pointed things on top…oh ears. A horse?" Elphie tried again.

"Very close my love, it's Nusee." Glinda bubbled.

"Now you try."

"I can't draw." Elphie said.

"But you can write, write something." Glinda said and settled back against Elphie.

"All right my sweet." Elphie said with a chuckle and started to trace letters onto Glinda's stomach.

Glinda tried to focus on the letters but the feel of Elphie's touch was, as it had been before, very intoxicating.

"Well?" Elphie said.

"Mmmm, do it again, that was nice. I felt a L, a V and some wonderful tingles." Glinda sighed.

Elphie chuckled, kissed Glinda's cheek and wrote the phrase again.

"I love you!" Glinda guessed after the third time.

"I love you too." Elphie laughed and started another on Glinda's insistence.

Glinda guessed my sweet correctly then reached for her wand, which was on a stool near the tub and re-warmed the oil.

"Ah, that's better." Glinda sighed and snuggled back against Elphie.

They resumed their caresses and realized after a time that were starting to mimic one another's actions.

Glinda ran her fingers on Elphie's arms and Elphie ran hers on Glinda's. Elphie made circles on Glinda's thighs and hips and Glinda did the same to hers. They continued doing this, improvising if they could reach a particular body part and interspersing kisses with the caresses. On her next turn Glinda leaned forward and starting at Elphie's ankles traced a wavy pattern up her shin, over her thighs, to her hips where she connected with her arms and continued on to her fingers. She sighed when she heard Elphie sigh and moaned silently when she felt Elphie's fingers connect with the sides of her shins.

Because Elphie's legs were still crossed over Glinda's, she had to improvise slightly. She made the wavy pattern on Glinda's leg, moving up hers and under her own, caressing her knees and the tops of her thighs then to her hips, sliding onto her arms over to her chest and down to her stomach. Glinda sighed happily as she felt the slow steady motions on her skin. She felt Elphie's fingers barely brush the insides of her thighs and her breath caught in her chest. Everything after that seemed more intensified.

"Let's do that one again." Glinda said quietly as she started the process again, adding little tickling motions as she even more slowly caressed up Elphie's body.

Glinda knew that she was a little worked up, but more than that she was savoring the feel of Elphie's skin, the sound of breathy sighs and the increasing beat of her heart. If she thought for a second that Elphie was getting too worked up she would have stopped, but these caressing games seemed to be providing them with a necessary form of contact and innocent pleasure.

Elphie realized that she had sighed more since they had been in this oil bath than she thought she ever had before, and this latest activity of Glinda's was the cause of most of it. She sighed again as she felt Glinda's fingers moving and tickling up her legs; sometimes tracing patterns sometimes simply moving slowly along her skin. She thought that all of it felt wonderful and did nothing to protest as Glinda finished her circuit and started on a third one. She soaked in all of sensations until Glinda finished then with a kiss she reached out to reciprocate. Feeling Glinda's skin, her reactions and hearing her soft moans and sighs as she caressed was every bit as satisfying, if not more, to Elphie as receiving the caresses had been.

Glinda felt Elphie's fingers move and tickle along the same path that they had before and she leaned back to absorb the attention and the sensations. She expressed her appreciation with a soft moan and a kiss to Elphie's neck as Elphie began the process again. Glinda closed her eyes and experienced her love's touch on her knees, her thighs, hips and arms. The repetitive nature of the path and the caresses allowed for a nice sense of anticipation and Glinda was looking forward to the soft hands that would soon be rubbing her stomach. She was surprised however, at what she felt when Elphie ran her hands down her chest for the third time, and brushed against her erect nipple. She felt the familiar tightening in her stomach and delicate area, the pulses throughout her body.

"Elphie I…" She moaned as she arched slightly, her head on Elphie's shoulder.

"I know my precious, just let it happen." Elphie said softly, just as surprised that Glinda was having an orgasm.

"Just go where it takes you Lyndie, I'm right here." She said and kissed Glinda's cheek and put her arms around her love's waist, not sure what else to do.

Glinda closed her eyes and moaned again as the pulses in her body turned into gentle rivulets of pleasure, that were intensified by the warmth of the oil. She blindly sought out Elphie's hands and Elphie took them intertwining their fingers with one hand and holding her with the other. Glinda grasped Elphie's hand tightly, holding it like it was a lifeline.

"I love you Lyndie, this is all right. Just feel it." Elphie whispered.

She had no idea what had caused Glinda to do this, but she knew her body well enough to know that she was indeed having a fairly intense climax. Elphie felt her love's body quiver and knew that she was coming down. Glinda let out a load moan and sigh as her body relaxed onto Elphie's and she desperately sought something that made sense, a kiss.

"I love you." Elphie said after she kissed Glinda then rubbed her stomach gently to help calm her.

"Elphie…I…" Glinda tried to speak after a short time.

"Shhh my sweet. Just relax, we'll figure it out." Elphie said gently and pressed her lips to Glinda's temple.

"I love you." She said again and felt Glinda's body relax even more.

"Do you want to get out, or stay here?" She asked after a few more kisses and caresses.

"Out." Glinda said.

They untangled their legs and shifted slightly. Elphie stood up, stepped out of the tub then reached down for Glinda. In one graceful movement Glinda stood, exited the tub and curled onto Elphie chest. Elphie had a towel waiting and wrapped it around her, pulling her close, holding her tightly.

"Elphie, that can't be normal…I wasn't even that worked up. How can I have had a happy ending? It doesn't make sense, I wasn't channeling you, and we weren't really doing anything. Something must be wrong…wrong with me. I don't understand." Glinda said in a rush of words then started to cry.

"Just cry it out Lyndie, we will figure it out I promise." Elphie said, but she did not understand either.


	151. Chapter 151

"I'm glad that you are not upset my sweet" Elphie said then kissed Glinda's hand then led her to the sofa.

"Not upset, true. I think my brief bout of tears was born of confusion with a little frustration at being confused thrown in for good measure." Glinda smiled as they settled on the sofa facing one another.

"And I appreciate you helping me into my nightdress sweetheart, but I wasn't incapacitated."

"No, but you were in need of some coddling. It may have come out of no where and taken you by surprise, but it was a happy ending and it deserves happy ending coddling." Elphie smiled.

"How can happy endings be surprises? We weren't even reading the book. Flipping through it, maybe even skimming a few pages here and there. I wasn't worked up Elphie, I wasn't. It felt so good and so confusing at the same time because you weren't even touching me there. But it felt so nice because you were holding me and kissing me. But I shouldn't have had a happy ending at all." Glinda said.

Glinda exhaled and leaned into her love. Elphie kissed her on the forehead then on the cheek, letting her lips linger just a little at each spot.

"Lyndie, have you ever noticed that after we make love, I always kiss you right here." Elphie smiled and gently ran her finger on the corner of Glinda's mouth.

"You do don't you." Glinda said smiling at the memories.

"I do that because the silly little grin you get just melts my heart. It's not the same silly grin you get when you are dreaming, or concocting one of those games of yours." Elphie chuckled.

"It's your happy ending grin that appears slowly, as you are settling. It's a grin that seems to say that you have just figured out some wonderful secret, but you are going to keep it to yourself. You get it every time, and it's a new secret every time."

"It is new every time, and wonderful." Glinda grinned.

"This time, I didn't see that silly grin. I saw the tiny hint of a frown that you get when you are trying to figure out a problem or new spell. The one that comes when you know that you should know the answer but you can't figure it out." Elphie said and traced her finger on the corner of Glinda's mouth again.

"That should never happen."

"Elphie I had no idea you paid that close of attention." Glinda said in surprise.

"Well I do." Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda gently.

"I should know this Elphie. I know I wasn't all that worked up, I know that you weren't either, so I wasn't channeling you. I can't figure out why. What is wrong with me that I have orgasms for no reason?" Glinda said unhappily.

"I am even more confused than you are, not to mention concerned because you referred to your happy ending by the name other people use." Elphie smiled.

"I don't know how to help you because I barely understand my own happy endings under regular circumstances. If this had happened to me, you would coax me out of the corner, let me twitch and pace…."

"Elphie!" Glinda chuckled lightly and smacked at Elphie's hand.

"Then we would talk and talk and eventually you would ask me what it is that I needed to figure it out. We can talk all night. I will reassure you, hold you, kiss you and coddle you, but I don't understand either. So I am just going to ask you, what do you need to figure this out? What do you need to ensure that I get to kiss little smiles that hide wonderful secrets and not tiny frowns of confusion?" Elphie said seriously.

Glinda curled against Elphie's chest and stayed there for a long time. She felt Elphie's hands rubbing her back, felt her warmth and heard her heartbeat but even that couldn't let her admit to herself what she really needed.

"I need dessert." Glinda said, sitting up.

"Dessert?" Elphie chuckled.

"Yes. If happy endings, even surprise ones, need to be coddled, they also need to be fed." Glinda giggled.

"Then dessert you shall have." Elphie smiled knowing that Glinda was not quite where she wanted to be with all of this yet.

"We've got all night my sweet. Take your time." Elphie whispered after a long and reassuring kiss.

Glinda merely nodded as they got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

X

"They can still wait until morning." Glinda chuckled as she saw Elphie eyeing the cart with their dinner dishes.

"Now come on already and tell me what's for dessert!"

Elphie grinned and went to open the icebox.

"Close your eyes." She said as she took a pie out and put it on the table in front of a bouncy Glinda.

"Open."

"Fig pie! Yummy." Glinda squealed and got up to get forks.

"No plates? Elphie smiled.

"It's better this way, but maybe we should feed ourselves. I seem to be a happy ending waiting to happen." Glinda smiled slightly and took a bite of pie.

"Mmmmmm, I love fig pie."

"This is quite good." Elphie said and they sat and ate in silence for a time.

They heard the front door closing and her parent's voices echoing in the front hallway and Elphie saw the look in Glinda's eyes.

"You wanted to know what I need, I need my mother. This was something new, something I can't reconcile. I have always spoken to my mother openly and honestly about sex, I value her counsel, but this is different." Glinda said quietly.

"I know, but I would rather deal with the consequences of our actions than have you think that something is wrong with you. Go talk to you mother." Elphie said and pulled Glinda up and into a hug.

"Go continue your mother daughter sex talk." She chuckled nervously.

Glinda kissed Elphie knowing what her love was putting herself through, again.

"I love you Elphie." She whispered.

"And I you." Elphie replied and sent her love out of the kitchen with another kiss and a pat on her bottom.

She knew that Glinda was not going into this lightly and that she was very nervous. Elphie had no idea what would come out of it, but she knew that she was ready to take full responsibility for and accept any punishment that came from the fact that she had crossed the bounds of propriety by allowing Glinda to bathe with her. Desperately needing something to occupy her hands she set to work cleaning up the kitchen.

X

"I can't do this." Glinda said halfway up the stairs and she turned to go back down.

"You're being ridiculous." She chided herself and started back up.

"She won't be angry, you know that and Elphie's right. Having a happy ending isn't wrong, and Momsie will know what's wrong with me." Glinda babbled nervously to herself.

"Hi Nusee, Elphie's more than likely in the kitchen. Trying to do the dishes if I know my love." Glinda said to the kitten who was scampering towards the stairs.

"Go see her. I hope I'm doing the right thing. It is for me, but it might not be for her, which means it's not for us. Okay, let's go to the kitchen Nusee." Glinda said and saw the kitten looking at her with his head tilted to one side and his ears perked up.

"You're right, you're right. Talk to Momsie. Go on Nusee, go to the kitchen." Glinda said as she patted Nusee's head.

She watched her love's Familiar half run half tumble down the stairs then went down the hall to her parents room knowing the cause of her nerves was mostly the fact that Elphie was in no way comfortable with this, but willing for her sake. Just as she always was. She took a deep breath a knocked on her mother's parlor door.

"Galinda, darling." Gwenot said when she opened the door and saw her daughter biting her lip and shifting from foot to foot.

"Galinda, what's the matter? Are you all right? Is Elphaba?"

"Nothings the matter Momsie and we are fine, I…I need to talk to you. Please." Glinda said nervously.

"My darling certainly…" Gwenot started.

"Is everything all right Gwen?" Samion said coming out of the bedroom in his robe.

"Galinda? It's very late little one. What's wrong?" he asked his daughter.

"Nothing is wrong Sami, but Galinda has asked to speak with me. Why don't you go on to bed?" Gwenot said.

"Certainly. Goodnight my little girl." Samion said and gave Glinda a hug and kiss.

"Goodnight Daddy, I love you." Glinda said quietly.

"I love you too." Samion said.

"And I love you as well." Samion chuckled and gave Gwenot a nice goodnight kiss.

Glinda had seen her parents kiss like this on hundreds of occasions and it still made her smile.

"Come darling, let's sit down. Gwenot smiled and took her daughter's hand.

"Okay mommy. I'm interrupting aren't I?" Glinda asked sheepishly.

"Not tonight." Gwenot smiled.

"Now what has you so agitated and up so late?"

"Well, something happened…not bad, well not normally bad, but it shouldn't have happened at least not like it did. You know this is not a good idea. I'm sorry I bothered you Momsie." Glinda said blushing and getting up out of her chair to leave.

"Galinda darling sit down." Gwenot said gently knowing that her daughter was very nervous and smiled at her reassuringly when she did.

"All right, something brought you here, after midnight and without Elphaba. You are not upset or distressed and apparently neither is she."

Glinda bit her lip and nodded.

"Good. Now tell me what happened my daughter." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"Momsie I…I…" Glinda said blushing furiously.

"Galinda would you like me to help you get this out?" Gwenot asked and Glinda nodded.

"The only thing that has made you blush like this in many months is a topic of a sexual nature. I want you to listen to me very carefully. You and I have always been able to discuss sex. I had all of those frank talks with you not only to give you information to allow you to make good decisions, but also so that hopefully you would feel free to come to me if you had a question or a problem once you were involved in an intimate relationship. And yes, I assume that you and Elphaba have at least started to explore that aspect of your relationship and I have for awhile now." Gwenot said.

"I thought you might have an inkling." Glinda said still blushing.

"I know taking another persons feelings into account when talking about your private relationship is difficult. But I hope that I have created an environment where you can feel free to talk to me without fear." Gwenot said seriously but with great understanding and compassion.

"I'm not afraid…and you have. You're the one I needed to talk to, it's just…harder than I thought."

"Does Elphaba know you are here with me?"

"Yes, she was insistent actually, she knew I needed some answers and she was confused too but I know on a personal level she is not taking this well. But Momsie we weren't really doing anything and it just…I mean I wasn't trying and we were really behaving, sort of." Glinda said in a rush of words.

"Galinda darling, tell me what happened, from the beginning." Gwenot said trying to get Glinda to focus.

X

"Nuisance, I should have known better." Elphie said as she went to the coat closet to get her gloves out of her cloak pocket.

"I'm older, I don't get as worked up as she does, I'm not even as sexual as she is. I know she is not in trouble, but there have to be consequences, there are always consequences." Elphie sighed as she pulled on her gloves.

Since Elphie had years of practice doing dishes without special gloves, she had no trouble at all doing them with her gloves. As she performed this common and useful task she muttered to herself alternately wondering how she was going to face Gwenot, if she should go upstairs and be with her love and how she could mitigate the repercussions.

X

"Okay the beginning, I can do that." Glinda said with a shy smile.

Gwenot nodded and smiled encouraging her to go on. Glinda took a deep breath and gathered her courage.

"ItookanoilbathwithElphie." Glinda said in a rush of words.

"anditwasn'tthefirsttimethatwe'vedoneit." She said as she exhaled.

"You and Elphaba shared her oil bath, all right." Gwenot said.

Glinda looked up from the floor and into her mother's bright blue eyes, she saw and felt support, love and encouragement and relaxed just a little.

"Go on my darling."

"Momsie we were just relaxing and having fun. We weren't doing anything but playing a game. I traced a little picture on her leg and she tried to guess what it was then she wrote a word on my tummy and I tried to guess it then we mirrored each others touches." Glinda said still blushing and talking nervously.

"Did Elphaba react badly darling?"

"No, I did." Glinda said quietly.

"Galinda darling, how did you react badly?" Gwenot asked sensing that they were finally getting close to the reason for this late night talk.

"Well we were just caressing, gentle touches. It felt good and tickled a little and the oil made it feel nicer but I really wasn't worked up or channeling, but I…I…had a happy ending." Glinda said softly.

"I don't know why either, we really weren't doing anything I mean I admit we crossed the line maybe a little just getting in the tub, but we were…"

"Galinda, darling you need to let me catch up. You and Elphaba were caressing each other in the oil bath and you reacted badly by having a happy ending? As in a storybook happy ending?" Gwenot said trying to clarify, although she was fairly certain she now knew what all of this was about.

"I had an…an orgasm, I call them happy endings." Glinda stammered unable to look at her mother.

"Descriptive, and quite accurate." Gwenot said with a light chuckle, knowing that Glinda had never been fond of the term.

"I am going to assume that you have experienced a…happy ending before and that it wasn't the fact that you did, but that you did in this circumstance that is the cause of your concern. Would that be a fair assumption?" Gwenot asked knowing that she was going to have to nudge her daughter a little.

"Yes." Glinda said.

"Honestly Momsie, we weren't trying, I wasn't trying I didn't even really want to, we were just enjoying being together and the oil is so nice and relaxing. I was enjoying the tickles and there were some nice tingles, but not that kind of tingles just mainly tickles and then all of a sudden…ayeoy." Glinda sighed and shook her head slightly.

"It just came out of nowhere, no warning. Tickles and fun tingles are not a warning…it just happened. Having happy endings for no reason is not normal…I mean it was very nice, but it can't be normal. Momsie what's wrong with me?" Glinda said in one of her word jumble deliveries ending with a slightly distressed whimper.

X

Elphie had been cleaning and muttering for a while and was still no closer to any revelations than she was before. She felt like a coward for not being up with Glinda helping her find answers and accepting responsibility.

"Remember though Elphaba, she did not ask you to come." Elphie chided herself because she already decided that this was something that Glinda needed to do on her own.

"Nuisance! Get out of there this instant. You know that Hensign does not like you in this closet." Elphie said as she removed her Familiar from the bucket that she needed.

She appeased him with a feather from an old feather duster and grabbed the mop then made sure he was out before shutting the door.

"Be warned, this is not for you, if you get wet it's your own fault." Elphie said as she filled the mop bucket.

She knew how to protect herself doing this activity as well, so even though she was in slippers instead of boots, Elphie started to slowly and thoroughly mop the kitchen floor. As she worked she tried to imagine what Glinda was going through with her mother and tried to formulate what she would say to Gwenot. She muttered and mopped, succeeding more in agitating herself than calming herself.

Samion tightened the belt on his robe as he walked down the stairs. He knew that these mother daughter talks could last for hours so he was on his way to the kitchen for a snack.

"And with our lovable kitchen tyrant out of the house. I can make what I want." He chuckled as he headed down the hall.

"Well little Nusee, what a surprise. Are you taking care of business or is Elphaba down here somewhere?"

Nusee rubbed up against Samion's leg and jumped to get the belt of his robe as he walked. His question was answered when he walked into the kitchen and saw Elphie muttering to herself and mopping the kitchen floor. He was getting ready to use Lofier's method of flickering the lights to get Elphaba's attention without startling her too badly when Nusee scampered over to her and stated to climb up her robe.

"Nuisance, what are you…Samion!" Elphie said and blushed deeply.

"Elphaba, why are you mopping the kitchen floor at this hour?" Samion said confused.

"I 'm, I am sorry." Elphie said very flustered wondering if he had heard her talking to herself or if he knew.

"No apologies necessary darling, why don't I…" Samion started.

"I'll just put this stuff away and go." Elphie said quickly as she dumped the water from the bucket in the sink.

"Elphaba, that's not necessary, sometimes we all…" Samion tried again.

"I'm sorry I bothered you. I have to go." Elphie said quietly, blushing furiously.

She hurried out the kitchen door with the mop and bucket before Samion had a chance to respond. Samion was a little confused and very concerned. He had never really seen Elphaba in this state before and wasn't sure whether to go after her and try to talk to her or not. He knew that Gwenot had left her on her own before and decided to wait and check on her later, if Gwenot and Galinda were still talking. He set about fixing himself a snack hoping he did the right thing and mindful of the wet floor.

X

"Galinda my darling, my precious daughter." Gwenot said as she looked directly into Glinda's eyes.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Nothing at all."

"Really?" Glinda asked with a sigh of relief.

"Really." Gwenot said.

"So other people have had happy endings for no reason at all?" Glinda asked.

"Well I can't speak for Oz in general, but it has been known to happen among us lusty Arduenna women." Gwenot chuckled softly and Glinda did too.

"Momsie, are you telling me that you have had happy endings willy-nilly?" Glinda asked then blushed deeply.

"I have experienced a few unexpected happy endings over the years, yes. But Galinda they were hardly for no reason at all, and neither was yours." Gwenot replied.

"I don't understand. We weren't doing…well normal happy ending things." Glinda said the blush still on her cheeks.

"When I was learning about empathic powers I remember reading about how emotions can stack up, so to speak, on an empath over time and if they are similar emotions, that can sometimes lead to problems."

"It can…believe me." Glinda chuckled.

"This may be similar to that." Gwenot said.

"Wait, I think I see now. The whole day was responsible; all the romantic stuff we did just built up and then in the tub…her touch. Her touch is intoxicating." Glinda sighed as the memories of the day started filtering through her brain, then blushed again.

"I know when it was…right before…her finger accidentally brushed against my breast." Glinda said before she could censor herself.

"So you see, there was a reason for what happened. It wasn't just willy-nilly." Gwenot chuckled.

"I guess, but it is not tied into my empath powers, is it tied into our powers of intuition? And will it happen again? I'm not sure I want to be listening to a potions lecture and well…you know." Glinda chuckled lightly.

"I do know, and I am reasonably sure that it will not happen in potions class. But it is possible it could happen again, given the right set of circumstances." Gwenot smiled reassuringly.

"I'm not sure I like that idea." Glinda pouted slightly.

"Galinda, we should have had this talk before now, and that is my fault. The lustiness of the Arduenna women is not just the stuff of family teasing; it has some basis in reality as you have discovered. This special gift of what I've always thought of, as a heightened sexuality usually doesn't manifest until the early twenties, But you have come into your powers early and quickly; it makes sense that this would happen early too. I'm sorry my darling, I'm sorry that something normally so pleasurable and nice brought you confusion." Gwenot said sincerely.

"So it has happened to all of us?" Glinda said.

"In one form or another, yes. But it is nothing to worry about, or fear Galinda. You are aware of your own sexuality. You have always asked good questions, not been intimidated by the answers and are not afraid to express your opinions. And I know from first hand experience that it is not easy to come to your mother to tell you that you are sexually active. Honestly, I didn't handle it nearly as well as you are." Gwenot said with a smile.

"Momsie you are the most poised, and confident person I have ever known, I can't believe that." Glinda said with a hint of shock.

"I am now, in my early forties, but in my late teens, It was another story." Gwenot smiled.

"I don't think it matters how open the relationship between mother and daughter is, or how many times or in how much detail you have discussed sexual matters. When theory becomes reality it is very different and a little hard." Gwenot smiled.

"Well I can't argue with that. Uh Momsie how late in your teens?" Glinda asked curiously, but not wanting to pry.

"I was about at your age when I had my first sexual encounter…and before you make the connection on your own. It was not with your father." Gwenot said.

"Momsie, really?" Glinda asked.

Her mother was always honest with her but was also very circumspect about her own private life.

"I do not regret it, by any means. It is nice to give yourself for the first time to the person you are going to spend your life with, but it doesn't always happen that way, even with restrictions, propriety and whatever else might be put in place to prevent it." Gwenot said.

"Momsie, you've put very few restrictions on me and have said on a few occasions that we are capable of sorting these things out for ourselves. If I am a lusty Arduenna, why?" Glinda asked.

"That was not a decision your father and I entered into lightly Galinda, we've told you that. You have always been more conservative in your sexual attitudes than most of your cousins, and always seemed to have a healthy self-esteem. There were many factors, some about you, some about Elphaba that influenced our decision, but what it boiled down to was that I trust you and I trust Elphaba. And I don't mean trust you not to have sex before marriage, I mean trust that you know what is best and right for you and trust that you understand proper behavior and will behave appropriately. Separating the two of you solely to prevent something that would have happened anyway if it were meant to be would have been counterproductive. Your grades are excellent, your command of your powers is remarkable, you have a fine group of friends and advisors and are reasonably discreet with your romantic inclinations, even here in the house. You have never done anything to make me think that the trust I placed in you was unwarranted." Gwenot said seriously.

"Not even the oil bath?"

"If you had engaged in that activity with everyone home, that would have been a different story. Galinda you know what we expect from you and Elphaba, and you have honored that very well, testing limits a little and trying to nudge the line a little comes with being eighteen. Even with all of that, your sexual attitudes are still rather conservative, and I think made even more so by Elphaba and her reserved nature. That may be why I didn't consider that you would experience the heightened sense of sexuality so soon." Gwenot said.

"Not even an amazing mother and intuit can get it right every single time." Glinda grinned and hugged her mother.

"I appreciate that darling. Now, do you still feel that there is something wrong with you?" Gwenot asked

"No, I don't. But I'm still a little confused about why the happy endings aren't just willy-nilly, why they don't happen after all very romantic evenings." Glinda said.

"Ah, well I can explain that would you like to hear about the first time it happened to me?" Gwenot said.

"You mean you would tell me?" Glinda said.

"It's for explanatory purposes, so yes. I was on the swing in the garden at the Lodge…"

"The swing? Outside?" Glinda said her eyes wide as her mother started to explain.

X

Elphie had gone from paranoid manic pacing to sitting staring out of the window to where she was now, sitting at the desk looking through books for anything that might help her. Even while she was doing it, she knew that it would not help. She had everything she needed to calm herself already she just needed to access it.

She started with what she knew to be true. Gwenot and Samion accepted her, loved her and had gone to extreme lengths to make sure that she knew that. They had also given her permission to court Glinda and take her on an unchaperoned overnight trip. They had told her that they appreciated how she respected Glinda and treated her gently and with care. Last on her mental list, Gwenot had always been direct and honest with her. She knew there were more things, but these were a start. Her premise, based on these facts was that she was trusted. This could be good or bad, either she was trusted to know what she was doing, or she had betrayed the trust put in her. She pondered this for a time, realizing that she was getting no where. She assumed that if there were real trouble, she would have been summoned already, so she could only hope that Glinda being up there so long was a good thing. She got up to pace, trying to focus on the positive, but finding it very hard to do.

X

"Momsie thank you for telling me all of that stuff. It really helped me understand. And thank you for not being… I don't know…Just thank you for understanding." Glinda said with a little yawn.

"My darling, I am here for you whenever you need me, I hope you know now that there is nothing that you can not discuss with me. I can not promise that I will always like it, but I will always listen, respect your thoughts and support you." Gwenot said knowing that Glinda was winding down and very sleepy.

"Darling, you said that Elphaba was not doing well with this?" Gwenot said as Glinda leaned her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Knowing that you know that we are sexually active is something that I don't think she even can begin to process. I hated leaving her behind to talk to you, but I desperately needed to and I could feel that she needed some serious alone time. It will work out Momsie, but eventually you may need to have a mother daughter talk with her." Glinda said with another yawn.

"Of course darling, I am here for her as well."

"She was so funny Momsie, learning to play chesskersgammon. She indulges me so much and dotes on me. She loves me mommy and I'm glad that my first time was with the person I'm going to be with forever." Glinda sighed.

"I'm glad too darling."

"And guess what?" Sleepy Glinda said.

"What?" Gwenot smiled, planning to take her daughter down to her room to be with Elphaba after whatever revelation she had to tell.

"I warmed the oil for the bath with my wand and lit all the candles with one wave, we had a picnic in the music room, it was so much fun and so romantic, we danced and she sang and I played like a barmaid on the piano." Glinda giggled.

"It sounds like you had a grand time."

"Grand time…grand piano…you're funny Momsie. Thank you for trusting us. I never knew romance could be so wonderful, I thought I knew what I wanted, but this is better."

"Romances that start as friendships and grow are always the best and the longest lasting. It helps that…" Gwenot realized that her daughter had fallen asleep on her shoulder and chuckled.

"I love that some things never change." She said as she stretched her daughter out on the sofa and covered her with a blanket.

"We'll get you to your room in a bit little one. Sleep well. I love you." Gwenot said and kissed her daughters cheek.

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda mumbled as she turned onto her side.

Gwenot chuckled and walked into the bedroom proper surprised to see her husband sitting up in bed reading.

X

Gwenot told Samion that all was well with their daughter and that she was asleep on the sofa then and Samion told Gwenot about his encounter with Elphaba in the kitchen and his concerns.

"I checked on her, she was in the library sitting at the desk immersed in books. She is a very complicated girl Gwen. I wish I had known how to help her. She seemed very agitated. And she was mopping the floor."

"Oh Sami you know we all have our stress relieving chores. I putter in the garden; you help Jefet build things. Glinda said that Elphaba probably could not resist cleaning up their dinner dishes, this was more than likely an extenuation of that. I'll go check on her, but just leave Galinda until we make sure everything is fine." Gwenot said.

"You are the light of my life Gwen, you truly are." Samion said and kissed his wife

Gwenot returned the kiss ten-fold.

"If you say good night to your daughter while you watch her sleep, don't be surprised if she calls you Elphie." Gwenot chuckled.

"What makes you think that I was going to watch her sleep?" Samion chuckled.

"Because you are the light of my life my husband." Gwenot said with a smile as she walked out of the door.

Gwenot checked in the girls' rooms just in case then headed down stairs. The door to the library was open so Gwenot carefully looked in. She saw Elphaba pace around talking to herself. She had seen her do this before and knew it was normal, but she sensed very conflicting things from the girl.

"Well it seems that the eventuality of the mother-daughter talk is here." She smiled and went to the kitchen to make large mugs of steaming hot cinnamon and vanilla flavored milk.


	152. Chapter 152

Gwenot walked down the hallway carrying a tray with two steaming cups of milk with lots of cinnamon and vanilla. The smell was familiar and comforting and she hoped that it would help Elphaba realize that everything was just as it had been earlier in the day. If that couldn't, she fervently hoped that she could.

Elphaba was still pacing twitching and mumbling when Gwenot reappeared at the library door. The older woman stood in place hoping that the girl would notice her and be less startled. A few minutes later, when she looked up from the floor to say something to Nusee, Elphie saw Gwenot standing in the doorway and stopped dead in her tracks, the color draining from her face.

"Gwenot…I…How long have you…I'm sorry." Elphie stammered in a panicked whisper as she hurried over to take the tray from Gwenot, not even knowing what was on it.

She put it on the coffee table then turned away.

"Is Glinda all right?" Elphie said afraid to face Gwenot and see rejection or disappointment.

"She is just fine, sleeping on the sofa in my parlor." Gwenot said, but Elphie did not respond or turn around.

"Elphaba darling, we need to talk." Gwenot said softly and very gently unaware of the effect that those words would have on Elphie, but became concerned when she saw Elphie tense and start to shiver, ever so slightly.

"I know." Elphie replied in a small voice.

"Gwenot, I accept full responsibility. I am older and should have known better. I have betrayed the trust you placed in me and will accept all consequences of my actions. I will take all the repercussions, please do not reprimand Glinda, please." Elphie said, her voice quivering.

"Repercussions, consequences…oh my darling girl no. None of that." Gwenot said trying to keep the overwhelming sadness she felt out of her voice as she walked over to where Elphie was standing.

Gwenot knew that the young girl standing before her was feeling tumultuous emotions and was struggling, but she had no idea that she had been blaming herself for some perceived infraction and expected punishment. Gwenot, using all of her intuitive power, realized that Elphaba was terrified of being rejected, of losing the stability that she was finding in her life and of Galinda being rebuked. In one graceful and extremely gentle movement she turned Elpaba to her and wrapped her in an embrace. When Elphie stammered, tensed up and tried to pull away, Gwenot pulled her closer and held her tighter.

Elphie was confused and frightened. She had betrayed this woman's trust, yet she was being held in a loving embrace. She had no way of knowing what to do with it so she struggled against it, emotionally and physically. The more she tried to break free, the more tightly she was held. But it did not feel as though she was being confined, it felt as though she was being loved, loved and accepted.

"I don't deserve this." Elphie whimpered when the tension finally started to ebb from her body.

"You are just as loved, wanted, needed, cherished and accepted as you were earlier today, so yes you do deserve this. Everyone deserves to feel those things, most especially when they think that they do not." Gwenot said as she slowly released Elphie from the embrace.

"All right?" She added as she looked deeply into Elphie's dark, confused eyes.

Elphie nodded and allowed herself to be led to the sofa.

X

Gwenot settled in on the opposite end of the sofa from Elphie watching her. The girl was sitting ramrod straight, looking at her fingers which were twitching. It was obvious that she was trying to calm herself. Gwenot slipped a mug of milk into her twitching hands and the fingers encircled the mug, seemingly grateful for something to do. Elphie lifted the mug slightly and inhaled.

"This smells good. Extra cinnamon." Elphie said very quietly without looking up.

"I was guessing, but it does smell good." Gwenot said.

"Elphaba, my precious girl, we are not going anywhere or discussing anything until you understand that no one is in trouble, there are no repercussions or punishments because nothing, absolutely nothing was done to warrant that. I need for you to acknowledge that you understand that. You do not have to understand why; we will talk about that. But we can not until you accept and acknowledge the fact that you are not being in anyway, chastised nor will you be. And neither will Glinda." Gwenot said gently but seriously, using the informal variation of her daughter's name, as she tended to do in situations like this.

Elphie twisted her mug in her hands trying to get her mind around Gwenot's words and let them calm her like having her twitchy fingers around the warm mug calmed them. With great difficulty Elphie pushed aside everything in her past, everything that had been swirling around in her head for hours, fighting with what was in the here and now for dominance. She squelched it all and nodded, still looking into her mug of milk.

"If you truly understand, I need you to look at me and tell me that Elphaba." Gwenot said kindly knowing that she was putting a great deal of pressure on the confused girl, but also knowing that it needed to happen this way.

Elphie was deeply flushed and more flustered than she had ever been before but she looked up and met the kind and caring eyes that were waiting.

"I understand that I am not in trouble and am not being chastised." Elphie said in a whisper.

"Good girl and thank you." Gwenot said and cupped Elphaba's cheek.

The contact made her flinch slightly, but not pull away.

"Elphaba, I understand why you thought that you had betrayed my trust in you and why you assumed that you had committed an indiscretion that you would be punished for. I honestly do. Not all of Oz operates under the same set of attitudes towards sex, and I am aware of the more conservative nature of your upbringing." Gwenot said.

"I do not know how to respond to any of this. Did Lyndie find the answers she needed?" Elphie said nervously, looking into her mug of cooling milk.

"I believe that she did darling. We had a good talk and she was nervous and a little embarrassed as well. I'll tell you what I told her. It is not easy to go to your mother and tell her that you have become sexually active. She handled the whole thing very well, not to mention discreetly." Gwenot said reassuringly, but it did not seem to help.

"Would you like to know what happened to Galinda? I assure you there is an explanation, a reasonably logical one actually." Gwenot smiled.

"I still don't know what to say. Gwenot, I still can not reconcile that I did not betray your trust. I accept the fact that you do not feel that I did, but…I don't know, I don't know." Elphie said miserably

Gwenot knew that Elphie was trying very hard to find something that made sense to her and was failing. She was not going to leave the fragile girl alone in this state nor was she going to wake her daughter because Elphaba needed this information from her to be able to process it.

"Elphaba darling I sense that you are extremely uncomfortable with all of this and I understand that. But I am unwilling to leave you here to try and figure it out on your own. Call it concerned, but pushy mother's prerogative." Gwenot chuckled slightly.

"We have talked openly and honestly about many things and I see no reason why we can not do so now. You need information. I can provide it. I am going to tell you what I told Galinda when she asked why you and she have so few restrictions placed on you and we will go from there. All right?"

Elphie could only nod in reply, her mind too overwhelmed to do more. She turned her attention to Gwenot, still turning the mug of now cooled milk around in her hands.

X

Gwenot took her time and carefully and calmly told Elphie what she had told Glinda about why she and Samion had decided to forego most of the conventional restrictions placed on young couples. Elphie was clearly flustered and uncomfortable, but she was listening intently.

"But it wasn't just Galinda's behaviors and attitudes Elphaba. We have talked openly, and age appropriately with Galinda about sex since she asked Mrs.Josks how the baby got into her tummy when she was three. I've always had a fairly good idea of how she thought about different sexual issues." Gwenot smiled.

"She…she… never mind, it doesn't matter. Please go on." Elphie stammered.

"No Elphaba please go ahead and say what you were going to say. We have always been honest in our dealings with one another. I know this is a difficult issue for you, but I hope you feel free to express yourself." Gwenot replied.

"Glinda has told me about the talks you two had. She always valued them and I have too, indirectly. It was my first exposure to the emotional aspects of…well…" Elphie began to lose her nerve.

"Sex." Gwenot supplied with a reassuring smile.

"Yes." Elphie said shyly.

"We talk a great deal about it. All I knew before that was what I learned from books and that was mainly clinical things."

"Darling talking is very good thing and very important. I can only assume that because your mother died when you were young, no one really talked to you about sex." Gwenot said.

"No, no one did. No one talked to me about much of anything." Elphie squirmed nervously.

"Elphaba, you thought that you betrayed my trust in you." Gwenot said, changing tactics slightly because she could sense that Elphie was becoming too nervous.

"And I told you that you did not. I think that you need to know why I said that, may I elaborate on it?" Gwenot asked.

"Of course Gwenot. I am not trying to be difficult, I just do not know how to respond." Elphie said softly.

"I understand that darling, but this is your home. This is the place where you need to feel safe and comfortable. I can not leave this knowing that you feel that you have been in some way irresponsible."

"I am trying not to. I know that you trust me, I do. But this is different…it's just different." Elphie said unable to look at Gwenot.

"Elphaba, my trust in you is not based on whether or not you would or would not pursue an intimate relationship with Galinda. My trust in you is based on the fact that you treat my daughter with tenderness, respect and honest affection. Those things can not be manufactured, or put on to impress someone. I have seen it when you dance together, when she was sick and when she bumped her arm as well as when you have quarreled. It is evident when she is being difficult and demanding, acting like a giggly child and when she is frightened. The tenderness, respect and honest affection that you feel for my daughter is always there, it is real, and I'm sure that it permeates all aspects of your relationship, including the intimate ones. That is why I trust you darling. I know in my very being that not only would you never intentionally hurt Galinda, or take advantage of her in any way, you couldn't. I do not believe it is in your nature. I know that you will look out for her, protect her and honor her in all things, intellectual, emotional and physical." Gwenot said staying tuned in intuitively to Elphie to make sure that she was not shutting down.

"Nothing I heard in my talk with Galinda tonight led me to think that my trust in you was misplaced. As a matter of fact my decision to give you two the latitude to figure out your relationship on your own was validated. Galinda's nervousness to discuss something that involves you tells me that she treats it with the respect it deserves. And your willingness to accept any and all of the negative consequences you assumed were coming confirms my faith in your love for my daughter. You did not betray my trust in you Elphaba, and I hope that you can see why." Gwenot said calmly but very seriously.

Elphie was quiet for awhile and Gwenot did not push. She knew that Elphaba had her own process for working through overwhelming things and would deal with all of this in time.

"Glinda was so confused." Elphie said at last.

"She cried. She cried because she was confused. It broke my heart. It always breaks my heart when she cries. She thought something was wrong with her. She should never think that, ever. Ever." She continued quietly.

"I asked her what she needed to deal with it and she knew, she knew from the very start that she needed to talk to you but she couldn't bring herself to tell me because she knew it would cause me distress."

"I am not sure it was not that simple Elphaba. Galinda had great difficulty getting to the point and I'm sure it was only partly due to feeling your anxiety. I am also sure that it was your reassurance, your understanding and love that helped her manage her own emotions so they didn't completely overwhelm her. I told you that there was an explanation for what Glinda experienced. Do you think that you would like to here it now?" Gwenot asked kindly.

Elphie wasn't sure about anything right now, but she nodded anyway. Gwenot smiled reassuringly and told her what she had told her daughter about the unexpected happy ending, including how she did not expect that aspect of her sexuality to emerge so early. Elphie listened to the explanation trying to pay attention, but finding it hard because she was so flustered.

"Wait…did you say in the potions lab?" Elphie stammered in shock before she could stop herself.

Gwenot suppressed a chuckle and a smile as she realized what Elphaba had focused on.

"Darling, never mind about that. Galinda said that when she was afraid that she would experience sexual reactions in public. I assured her that the chance of that happening was slim to none." Gwenot said gently.

"Maybe it is best if you and Galinda talk this over in more depth privately later on."

"I'm trying Gwenot, I want to understand the things that affect Glinda, I want to help her if she needs it." Elphie said miserably.

"But I am unused to this. Maybe I just can't be as open as you all are about this, maybe I am just not capable."

"Elphaba, no one is expecting you to be as we are, least of all me and certainly not Galinda. You are coming into your sense of self and your sexuality in a far different way than she did. But you are figuring out who you are and who you want to be, as a student, as a woman, a friend and a girlfriend in fine fashion. It is not east to discover who you are as part of an intimate couple sometimes, for anyone. But you and Galinda are exploring the important aspects of it together, openly and honestly. That is what is important. Your and Galinda's private life is your own, the only things people need to know is what you choose to tell them, and that includes me." Gwenot smiled at the still very nervous girl.

"I never had a sense of self before Shiz, and sexuality never even occurred to me, at all. Gwenot, I know that Glinda and I are in very different places…in that regard. She has a way of making that okay, She has a way of making all of my issues okay. "

"As you do for her, but you know that already." Gwenot said.

"Yes." Elphie said.

For awhile Gwenot and Elphie talked about general, hypothetical growing into a relationship issues and the farther away from the subject of sex they got, the more Elphaba relaxed.

"Gwenot, I understand what you have been telling me, everything." Elphie said after a long pause in the conversation.

"I think part of this is because I thought, briefly, but I thought that Glinda might be taken away from me.

Everything I had when I was young that I wanted was taken away from me eventually, until I just stopped wanting anything at all. Until I found out I had a chance to go to Shiz. I got that, and lived in fear that it would be taken away from me too, and they tried to do that. The day I came home to Glinda after we had that major quarrel, she asked me if I wanted her…wanted her to participate in my life, to experience everything good and bad with me. I told her I had only really ever wanted two things, to come to Shiz and to have her in my life in some way. I got both and it frightened me. Now we participate in each other's lives, that frightens me sometimes too, but in a different way." Elphie smiled slightly for the first time since Gwenot arrived.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of relationships Elphaba darling. The more you learn, the more you find out you don't know." Gwenot chuckled.

"Sounds like Organic Chemistry." Elphie smiled.

The two talked some more until Elphie noticed that it was now light outside.

"Gwenot, it is daybreak. You have been up all night."

"You have been up too darling." Gwenot pointed out with a smile.

"I'm an insomniac, I'm used to it." Elphie replied logically.

"I'm a mother, it comes with the territory." Gwenot responded.

"Elphaba, I sense that you are more at ease with the fact that I am aware of the extent of your relationship with Galinda."

"A little, yes. I no longer think that we are in trouble anyway." Elphie said.

"Good. My feelings for you, my opinion of you, none of that has changed at all. And this house is still your safe haven." Gwenot responded.

"Gwenot, Samion came into the kitchen while I was cleaning up from our picnic in the music room. I left in a hurry and was rather rude. But I just couldn't face him, I thought he might know about…well…know." Elphie said with a hint of shame in her voice.

"I understand darling and he gave no indication that he thought that you were rude. And if he knows that you and Galinda are now intimate, he has not mentioned it to me. Fathers can be a little funny about things like that where their daughters are concerned, so I'm sure if he was in anyway worried about it, I would know. He was concerned about how agitated you were though, which is one of the reasons I came to check on you. This is just out of curiosity, but why were you mopping the kitchen floor?" Gwenot said.

"I'm not sure, I needed something to do, that seemed useful. I hope it was all right. I put the things away." Elphie replied after a little thought.

"It is fine darling. I reminded Samion that we both have chores we like to do as a way of relieving stress. I work in the garden and he helps Jefet tinker with things. I would however try and confine your late night mopping to when Cook is away. Sargy has accepted the fact that you do most of the cleaning of your own room, I'm afraid we would not have that much luck with Cook." Gwenot chuckled.

"Thank you Gwenot. I…I…thank you." Elphie said and scooted close to Gwenot to hug her.

"I'm always here for you Elphaba, for any reason at all." Gwenot said as she held her.

"Even if you might not want me to be." She added with a chuckle.

"Concerned and pushy mother's prerogative." Elphie chuckled as she pulled away.

"That's my girl." Gwenot smiled and kissed Elphie's cheek.

X

"You know Elphaba, this might be a good B in B day." Gwenot chuckled as she and Elphaba followed Nusee into the kitchen.

"Before you ask that means breakfast in bedclothes. Samion introduced me to the concept. Sometimes when the staff is all gone for the weekend and we are, as he says, fending for ourselves and at a few other special times we have a casual breakfast together either here in the kitchen or on the terrace in our night clothes. We usually stay in them most of the morning, through lunch and once or twice it has been an all day thing."

"All day in night clothes? Glinda must have loved that." Elphie smiled.

"Oh she did, she loves B in B days. We haven't had one in a long time." Gwenot said.

"Now I think that Cook said that she left a tray of…ah and here it is. Sweet bread dough ready to be put into the oven. Elphaba I know that you need some time alone and/or with Galinda but I think this is a good idea for you. I would never require you to of course, but this is a normal family thing that will help you solidify in your mind that nothing is different." Gwenot smiled.

"You got me over my fear of leaving the house by making me leave the house." Elphie smiled taking the tray of sweet breads from Gwenot.

"It stands to reason that having breakfast on the terrace with everyone in their nightclothes would help me know that everything is normal." She added with a chuckle.

"I thought so." Gwenot smiled.

"Would you like to set up the terrace of deal with this?" She asked.

"This." Elphie chuckled knowing by Gwenot's tone and gestures that she preferred to set up the terrace and that Glinda came by that trait honestly.

"Good response. You are on quite a streak this morning darling." Gwenot laughed trying to keep things light and casual.

They chatted as Gwenot showed Elphie how to make Gillkineese coffee then Gwenot gathered up place settings and went out to the terrace. Elphie slid the pan with the sweet breads into the oven with a sigh. She felt better than she thought she would and had to admit that talking with Gwenot had been good. She started slicing some melons and going over their talk in her head, thinking that mother-daughter talks were good things.

X

Samion walked onto the terrace and saw Gwenot looking out over the back lawn.

"Well here you are my darling wife." He said as he slipped his arms around her waist from behind.

"The beauty of a sunrise on the dew covered lawn pales in comparison to your beauty." He whispered in her ear.

"Reading poetry before bed again my love?" Gwenot smiled as she turned in her husband's arms.

"Yes, but that doesn't make the statement less true." He said and kissed her affectionately.

"You never came to bed, is everything all right?"

"It is, or it will be. For a girl who for all intents and purposes raised herself, Elphaba is figuring out life very well." Gwenot said.

"Two mother daughter talks in one night, that must be a record of some sort." Samion chuckled.

"A necessary and useful record. And why I declared today a B in B day." Gwenot smiled.

"What a wonderful idea. One of the ones that eases through until the afternoon?" He said with a sly grin and a wink.

"I think that is a distinct possibility." Gwenot said with a slight smile.

Gwenot went to go help Elphaba and Samion went up to try and rouse his daughter. He got her up and shuffling down the hall for her robe and slippers by telling her that it was a B in B day and that Elphaba was already downstairs. He watched with a smile as his sleepy but excited daughter went into her room. A few minutes later she came out with her robe on but untied and her slippers in her hand.

"Where is she Daddy?" Glinda said as they walked onto the terrace.

"In the kitchen with your mother working on breakfast I assume." Samion smiled.

Glinda sat and put on her slippers then shuffled into the kitchen.

"Hi Elphie guess what? It's B in B day." Glinda said with a little yawn.

"Hi Momsie." She greeted her mother who was coming out of the pantry.

"So I was informed." Elphie grinned as she closed Glinda's robe and tied the belt and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Good morning darling." Gwenot said.

"You didn't sleep did you?" Glinda said to Elphie.

"No, but neither did your mother, so get onto her too." Elphie chuckled.

"I am not going to dignify that with a response, except to say does that mean that you two talked." Glinda said.

"Yes we did." Elphie confirmed.

"Is everything all right?"

"I am not still pacing around the library so I am fine enough. Your mother thought that having breakfast in our nightclothes would help me to know that everything is just as it always was." Elphie chuckled.

"Momsie knows what she's doing. B in B days are fun." Glinda giggled.

"I'll take the coffee, Elphaba you get the sweet breads and Galinda you take the fruit and B in B day can officially begin." Gwenot said and the three made their way out onto the terrace.

X

As they ate warm cinnamon and fig buns, nibbled cool fruit, and drank hot coffee Glinda gleefully told them about some other B in B days, including her favorite, Lurlinemas morning when they all wore their matching night clothes. She nearly bubbled off the terrace at the thought of Elphie being with them this year. She was also very excited that she would be there for her father's favorite B in B day, the one where they made breakfast for the whole staff before their holiday weekend off started. They told Elphie stories about past holidays and how they fared cooking and serving breakfast to the staff and Glinda giggled merrily the whole time. Hearing Glinda's giggle, Gwenot's soft chuckle and Samion's hearty laugh, smelling the cinnamon buns and Samion's pipe, made sitting there in her nightclothes seem normal. Gwenot was right, nothing in her cherished new life had seemed to change.

They stayed out on the terrace for hours talking and having a leisurely breakfast. Then Glinda and Elphie went into the library, still in nightclothes. They barely got settled when someone knocked on the door.

"We are sorry girls but we were halfway upstairs when we remembered about the dance marathon tonight." Gwenot said.

"Oh no." Glinda groaned.

"I forgot about that too."

"Girls, there was a young man at my office who wanted to participate with his wife, but did not get registered in time." Samion said.

"I think they would be thrilled to take your spot."

"Oh thank you, I'm not sure an all night dancing session is a good idea, even if I do take a nap." Glinda said.

"Elphie what do you think?" Glinda asked.

"I'm not sure I could dance all night either, I'm sorry." Elphie replied.

"Oh no apologies, this will work out fine, Breyoc will be very pleased. We will take care of everything." Samion said.

"Should we cancel our reservations at Ilono's as well?" Gwenot asked with a smile.

"Do we have too?" Glinda asked with a little pout.

"Absolutely not. They are early ones." Samion replied.

"Perfect. Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"Fine with me." Elphie smiled.

"It's settled then. Uplands we fend for ourselves at lunch and let Ilono feed us tonight." Samion grinned.

When Elphie and Glinda were alone again they spent a little time kissing and cuddling then exchanged mother daughter talk information. Elphie was glad that Glinda got answers and Glinda was glad that Elphie had adapted to the situation. Since things seemed to have settled, they were both doing okay, they decided to table the full explanation of how to anticipate or avoid another unintended happy ending until they were back at Shiz, or possibly on the train.

They cuddled and kissed, sketched and read for the rest of the morning until Glinda's tummy grumbled. They made their way into the kitchen and made sandwiches from things that Cook left for them in the icebox. Carrying a tray with big sandwiches, potato salad and drinks they went back out onto the terrace. Halfway through lunch Samion and Gwenot joined them. Glinda noticed that her parents were in different nightclothes, but Elphie didn't seem to. Glinda blushed slightly and smiled at her mother, feeling like she had some new special connection with her.

After lunch Glinda and Elphie went upstairs and settled in so Glinda could take a nap. She snuggled against Elphie and they kissed a little talked a little and Elphie sang a little. As soon as she heard the adorable snore she loved so much, Elphie put on her glasses and opened her book, knowing for absolute certain that the life she was coming to consider normal was still just that.

_[A/N: Because of the upcoming holiday, I do not think that I will be able to update again until after the weekend, or maybe Sunday at the earliest. Happy Thanksgiving to all of you who celebrate the holiday._


	153. Chapter 153

_[A/N: I apologize that this chap took so long. I hope that it was worth the wait. mecelphie_

X

Gwenot sat out on the terrace sipping iced tea and enjoying the warm Sunday afternoon sunshine. The girls and Nusee were down in the horse meadow having a picnic with the horses, Samion had volunteered to clean up their lunch mess and the staff would not be back until later on. It had been a very quiet and relaxing day so far, which was something that all of them needed.

Gwenot was thinking about Galinda and Elphaba; the girls had been home for almost a month and would be heading back to school in a few days. Her little girl was going to be starting her second year at Shiz. She chuckled as she thought about how much trouble she and Samion had convincing her to even go to college in the first place and how much they had worried about her during her first term, especially after they received her first letter about her horrible roommate. She marveled at how simplistic their concern had been, would she be able to learn to deal with a difficult, non-social roommate without getting her feelings hurt. But now Gwenot was reasonably sure that the only reason that Galinda went back after Winter break last year was because the flickers of affection that she had for Elphaba intrigued her too much to not explore further. Her inquisitive girl, always wanting to explore and experience everything. Growing up that had provided her with a lot of good and a little bad, and now it was opening up avenues to the best, but also to the worst.

The flickers of affection had sparked into being in love and that had created a whole new world for Galinda to explore and experience. Gwenot hated the fact that some of the worst had come so soon; confronting the after effects of her girlfriend's rape, seeing first hand how destructive intolerance and hate can be, and feeling the negative emotions of others. But she had Elphaba there to comfort and support her, to help her navigate her way through the unfamiliar. It saddened Gwenot that one of the reasons that Elphaba was so extraordinary at helping her daughter get though the difficult times, or trying to shield her from them was because she had lived them and more importantly survived them.

Gwenot thought about what happened with Elphaba in the library. As much progress as the girl had made in dealing with her past, pieces of it still haunted her and maybe always would. She remembered how Elphaba had fought being embraced, how she was so certain that she would be punished for being intimate with Galinda that the small show of affection and acceptance had almost confused her into a panic attack. She was thinking about that encounter and others that she had had with Elphaba when her husband interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Gwen, I did not mean to disturb you." Samion said as he sat down across from her.

"Oh, It's all right Sami dear. I was thinking about Elphaba."

"She has been abnormally quiet and shy the past couple of days."

"Yes, but I don't think that is necessarily a problem. Sami, I realized something when I was talking with her the other day. My role with her is shifting and has been for awhile." Gwenot said.

"How so darling?" Samion asked as he refilled his wife's tea glass.

"Thank you. I never deluded myself by thinking that I was ever completely objective when I talked with Elphaba, but I was able to maintain a certain detachment when necessary." Gwenot said.

"You love Elphaba Gwen, how can you expect to be detached even a little, especially when it is affection she needs?"

"That was my realization. I was having a mother-daughter talk with her, and it was not our first. We are her family now Sami, and just as Galinda can not be expected to serve as her counselor, I do not believe I am the best person any more either. I do not do so with Galinda." Gwenot said

"That is why you contacted Chaxi, correct?"

"That's right. When the situation presents itself again, I'll talk to her. Very carefully though, I don't want her to feel like she is being abandoned. I want her to understand that I'm…that we are always here for her." Gwenot said.

"Gwen, If any one can make her understand that, it is you." Samion got up and went over to his wife.

"You are a fabulous and talented social worker, but you are an even better mother." He said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I just want us to do the right thing by her. I think we are." Gwenot said.

"Think?" Samion chuckled, knowing these moments of questioning herself were short-lived for his self-confident wife.

"I'm positive we have, so far." Gwenot smiled and kissed her husband gently.

"Now, why don't we continue discussing our girls while we make sure the kitchen is Cook clean."

"I'm hurt, you don't trust me." Samion laughed.

"Oh I trust you, I would just like to keep you alive more." Gwenot chuckled.

X

"You have to admit Elphie, Daddy's idea to get lunch for today while we were having dinner at Ilono's last night was inspired." Glinda laughed after she ate her last bite of chicken.

"It was indeed, but considering we really didn't cook anything, it was rather messy to prepare. Should we have offered to clean up?" Elphie said as she put more potatoes on Glinda's plate.

"No, Daddy will do it, then Momsie will do it again. It's like a game for them." Glinda giggled.

"So this game thing is hereditary?" Elphie smiled.

"Could be. There's my smile." Glinda said and kissed Elphie's lips softly.

"I've missed this smile."

"I'll try harder." Elphie said.

"No need, you can't force something that beautiful. It will sneak back out when it's ready." Glinda smiled and kissed Elphie again.

"Maybe a game of Lyndieball will help." Elphie said.

"Goody! Lyndieball time. I'm glad we brought the set." Glinda said as she bounded up.

"Should we take this with us or leave it here…you know never mind, I don't want to talk about that yet." She said as she reached for the wickets.

"I know I've been quieter than normal my sweet and I'm sorry." Elphie said as she put her arms around Glinda's waist from behind.

Glinda took Elphie's hands and kissed the backs.

"I think you are just out of words my love, we have talked quite a bit over the past two days." Glinda said and kissed the palm of each of Elphie's hands.

With few words, but lots of giggles, smiles and chuckles, Elphie and Glinda set up a game of Lyndieball with the help of Nusee. Glinda loved watching Nusee chase after the balls as they rolled around the meadow, and she loved watching Elphie watch Nusee even more. They played a typical glee-filled Lyndieball game complete with dance moves, hugs, kisses, restarts, time-outs and three different occasions when Glinda called for the newly added Third Descending Maneuver. She nearly collapsed from laughter when on the second time; Nusee climbed up onto Elphie's back and onto her head while she was crouched down on the ground trying to make her billiard style shot. Elphie actually laughed out loud when she saw her Familiar trying to climb onto the biggest pink ball, which was bigger than he was.

"I think we needed this." Glinda said after Elphie dipped her through the large wicket.

"Playing Lyndieball?" Elphie asked as she gently tried to scoot Nusee out of the way with her mallet.

"Something fun. Oooooh pick it up and swing it a little, he might like that." Glinda grinned.

Elphie had the biggest of the mallets and the tiny kitten was sitting on its head, so she did as Glinda asked and swung it gently. Nusee hopped off as it moved then tried to jump back on. They did this for a little while until a passing butterfly caught the kitten's attention and he bounded after it.

"Maybe we did need this." Elphie said as she accepted Glinda's hand and allowed herself to be pulled along to the middle of the Lyndieball field.

"I know the past few days have been difficult for you." Glinda said as she lowered herself to the ground and motioned for Elphie to do the same.

Elphie settled cross-legged on the ground, facing Glinda and caught the ball that her love rolled to her.

"I'm not willing to concede to difficult." She replied as she rolled the ball back and caught another that came her way.

"More like complex. Like an experiment with too many probable outcomes."

"What would you think if I added one more outcome to your complexity?" Glinda said as she rolled a third ball to Elphie.

"Lyndie what is it? You tried to start this conversation earlier." Elphie said and tried to roll all three balls back at once.

"I've been trying to gauge the situation." Glinda said as she crawled after a stray ball.

"You mean my mood." Elphie smiled.

"That too." Glinda grinned as she gathered all three round balls together.

"There is something I want to talk to you about and this is either the very best time to do it or the very worst."

"What is it about?" Elphie said as she caught a ball.

"The talk I had with Bitra the day of my party." Glinda said.

"I thought it was a good thing."

"Oh it was, very much so…for me and I hope for you. Elphie, Bitra told me that she was sexually attracted to women, as well as to men and that she had a two year intimate relationship with her roommate while she was college." Glinda said quickly.

Elphie looked at Glinda in much the same way that Glinda had looked at her cousin.

"She is like us?" Elphie said after a time.

"In a way. Only her beshert is a man." Glinda said then started to tell Elphie about the conversation with her cousin.

Glinda slowly and carefully explained everything from the beginning. She told Elphie about Bitra's first sexual dream, her confusion about her feelings, how she and her roommate got together and why they parted. She talked about how Bitra felt betrayed by her sister, how they dealt with people who found out about them, and the other affair she had with a girl.

"Elphie, it was so…freeing to know that someone understood, really understood how I feel about you and how hard it is to keep it secret and…well everything." Glinda said.

"She talked and she listened and she let me ask questions."

"You asked questions?" Elphie asked.

"Quite a few as a matter of fact. Do you remember that one sexual thing that has intrigued me for awhile?" Glinda asked tentatively.

"Lyndie you didn't!" Elphie said shocked.

"She told me Elphie, I mean not graphic details, but enough to sate my curiosity about what it is like. I'm filing it away for another time."

"This is incredible." Elphie sighed.

"There's more my love. Bitra was telling me about how she was learning to communicate with her girlfriend about she liked and didn't like, while they were making love…"

"They did?" Elphie said aghast.

"That was sort of my reaction. I slipped Elphie I told Bitra that we have sex." Glinda said gently.

Elphie looked at Glinda for a moment, not sure she had heard right.

"How do you slip in a situation like that?" Elphie said quietly.

"She was telling me about it and I was so caught up I responded by saying something like how can you talk, I can barely breath. Elphie I felt terrible, but she didn't care, she understood." Glinda said.

"She understood." Elphie said getting up.

"Yes my love she did. One of the reasons she said she told me was because she was concerned that I might be experiencing some of the feelings that she did, or that I might be in over my head sexually." Glinda said following her up.

"Did you talk to her about us, did you tell her that I'm the one in over my head sexually?" Elphie said tightly.

"Elphie no, of course not. Please don't let this get away from you." Glinda said trying to avert a brood.

"She hoped my first time was a good experience. I told it that it was with you and that it was the best experience. And I told her that I loved making love to you."

"Great, just great. Chaxi, okay. I needed to do that to help you and she's your counselor, a professional. Your orgasm in the oil bath was unexpected, nothing to be done there. You needed your mother; I understood that and wanted you to get your answers. Now she knows and I've had my first mother daughter sex talk." Elphie said more testily than she intended.

"But your cousin, Glinda?"

"Elphie I didn't do it to hurt you, I didn't even realize what I had said until it was out of my mouth. And she did not treat you any differently." Glinda said.

"How do I know how she would have treated me. Lyndie you had me tell her about my true status in Munchkinland. What if she uses this against me, or tells her husband or someone else…"

"Elphie! Stop it. She's my cousin; she loves me and is very fond of you. She is not telling anyone, you are getting paranoid." Glinda said calmly to a pacing and twitching Elphie.

"Besides, she is attracted to women too."

Elphie paced for a moment or two then stopped and looked a Glinda.

"Maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all." Elphie said in her sarcastic tone.

"I mean maybe we should tell Jilla too, she wants to know anyway. And I'm sure the rest of your cousins would love to know that the gangly green girl can make you scream in bed."

"Now you are just being vulgar Elphie." Glinda snapped.

"Think about it Glinda, they might be impressed to know that someone like me can sexually satisfy someone like you." Elphie said with an irritating reasonable tone in her voice.

"And exactly what is that supposed to mean?" Glinda said, annoyance creeping into her voice.

"You are a lusty Arduenna woman and I'm a sexually stunted Munchkin…" Elphie started.

"Stop, just stop Elphie, this was a mistake. I'm sorry." Glinda said knowing this was turning into an unnecessary quarrel.

"Sorry you told your cousin or sorry you finally told me that you told her." Elphie said with a glare.

"Is there anyone else I should know about? Manif perhaps. Is that why he makes all those little sideways remarks about my blushing."

"Okay Elphaba, that's enough." Glinda said trying very hard to keep her voice even and what she felt from Elphie under control.

"I know that you are upset, but you are becoming a beast and trying to pick a fight. I am getting too much anger and confusion from you right now to be able to talk and I refuse to fight about this. I'm going to the house. Pick this stuff up. Pace, twitch, and swear at the horses, whatever you want to do. When you are done I will apologize again and maybe you will hear me." Glinda said.

"I heard you the first time." Elphie said.

"No you didn't. I love you Elphie, I just can't talk to you right now." Glinda said and hurried to the back path, not even stopping to pat the horses.

X

Elphie watched Glinda hurry through the meadow and turn onto the path that led to the house

"Damn!" She spat as she started yanking wickets out of the ground.

"Alright I admit I was being a beast, but that doesn't mean that I'm not entitled. I mean private life, private, personal, particular, confidential, just between us. She said that it was just between us. Now it's between us and half of Oz" Elphie said angrily to no one, but cringed when she saw Nusee hiding behind the Lyndieball equipment stand when she went to put away the wickets and mallets.

"I apologize for raising my voice Nuisance." Elphie sighed as she leaned over to pick up her frightened Familiar.

"I'm sorry. I'm not angry at you, I'm not even angry with her. Okay I'm a little angry with her. No I'm not. I mean…Damn! Why do I let these things disintegrate into quarrels? Why is se…" Elphie stopped and looked at the kitten in her hand.

"Go play Nuisance, you are just a baby and far too young for this conversation. Hell, I'm too young for this conversation."

Elphie put the kitten on the ground and rolled a ball for him to chase then finished putting away the rest of the equipment and the picnic things as she tried to sort through what was going on inside her. She was calmer and not nearly as angry, but she was confused.

"Come on Starlight." Elphie said giving the horse's mane a gentle tug.

"You too Starshine. I'm sorry Glinda isn't here to take you back to the stable." Elphie said to the horses as she started out of the meadow.

"We were fighting, or at least on the verge of it. I'm not sure how we are going to resolve this, but I need to get up to the house. I had no right to speak to her the way I did, upset or no."

Elphie dropped off the horses with a groom then headed back to the meadow.

"I'm talking to horses. I can't believe I was talking to the horses. I talk to myself; I talk to horses and a tiny ball of fur. What's next, those damned voyeur ducks?" Elphie sighed as she picked up the ball that Nusee had been playing with.

"What's next is talking in a civil manner to my precious Lyndie."

X

Glinda stopped at the gazebo and sat down on the bench, letting the tears fall freely. She cried out Elphie's irritation and confusion, and her own frustration, anger and hurt. After crying for quite awhile she made her way up to the house and walked up the back steps to the terrace.

"Hello darling." Gwenot said as Glinda shuffled over.

"Is something wrong?"

"Elphie and I quarreled, or we were starting to quarrel. I left the meadow before it got out of hand, she was being a beast." Glinda sniffled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gwenot said as Samion handed her a glass of tea.

"Thank you Daddy. No, we'll be fine. I told her to clean up our things; she'll be up when she's done. I'll have evened out by then and she will be calmer. I'm going upstairs." Glinda sighed and kissed her parents then took her glass of tea and went into the house.

"It doesn't seem too serious." Samion said.

"It's been an emotional week, I'm actually not surprised that their tempers flared a little. If they haven't called a truce by dinner, I'll check on them." Gwenot smiled.

"I get the feeling that they do not fight often." Samion said

"I do not believe that they do. Fuss and tiff maybe, but argue, no. And they do seem adept at keeping little ones from turning into major ones."

"Considering their personalities, that is an accomplishment." Samion chuckled.

"What is it considering ours?" Gwenot smiled.

"Are you aiming to pick a fight my darling?" Samion grinned.

"Maybe later tonight." Gwenot chuckled.

X

Glinda went to her room to get her Gillkin rose and her doll and was now sitting on Elphie's bed, squeezing her pillow and doll. She had been thinking and crying for awhile. Elphie's reaction hadn't really surprised her, but her words had hurt. She didn't want to admit that they did, but they did. She thought that maybe she was expecting too much from her reserved and private love or unwittingly putting too much pressure on her.

"We will work this through, we will. I just wish I understood why she said the things she did. That wasn't like her at all." Glinda sighed and put her face into Elphie's pillow, breathing in the familiar scent of her hair dust.

Not knowing what to do with the Lyndieball set, Elphie left it by the kitchen door and went in with Nusee bounding ahead of her. She put the picnic basket on the counter, resisting the urge to wash the dishes and put things away. She put the brownies that they did not get to on a plate, took a deep breath and left the kitchen. She saw Samion and Gwenot out on the terrace and decided to tell them that she was back since she figured that Glinda had told them that they had quarreled.

"I thought I'd let you know that I was back in the house." Elphie said quietly

"Thank you darling, that was very considerate." Gwenot smiled.

"I assumed that Glinda told you why she came back up here alone."

"She said only that you quarreled, that she left you there to tidy up and that you two would be fine." Gwenot said.

"We will, we just need to talk, If you will excuse me." Elphie said shyly.

"Of course darling." Gwenot said.

Glinda looked up from the pillow as she felt Nusee leap onto the bed.

"Hello little one." Glinda smiled.

"Does this mean that our favorite witch is on her way?"

"It means that she is here." Elphie said from the doorway.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda said getting up off of the bed.

"Hello Lyndie." Elphie said as she put the brownies on the table then opened her arms hoping Glinda would place herself in them.

"My sweet, precious girl." Elphie closed her eyes and sighed with relief felt her love's warm body press against hers and arms encircle her waist.

She wrapped her arms around Glinda and let her cheek brush against the soft hair of the head that was on her shoulder and exhaled tension that she wasn't even aware that she had.

"I'm sorry Elphie." Glinda said quietly.

"No Lyndie, me first. The things I said to you were not only uncalled for; they were unthinkable. I was upset, maybe I still am a little, but lashing out as I did was …beastly." Elphie said quietly as she held Glinda's face gently in her hands.

"Please forgive me."

"I hated to admit it, but what you said did hurt me, but it surprised me too. It was very uncharacteristic of you. You are forgiven my love, you always were." Glinda said then placed a gentle kiss on Elphie's lips and they sat on her sofa.

Glinda wanted her chance to apologize again and Elphie listened and told her that she was trying to understand.

"Glinda, I have a lot of things swirling around in me. I have not really been able to sort them in to neat little piles. I think some of these things have been around for awhile and hearing that your cousin knows that we are intimate just triggered my…inner beast." Elphie smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry Elphie, you were just reacting, not being vindictive, I know that." Glinda said.

"Maybe I was a little, but when I was thinking about what I said to you, I heard those men in the pubs my father took me to when I was young and realized that I was talking out of fear. I heard them talk about their conquests, both the men and the women. I heard my own mother bragging to her friends of who she bedded, or wanted to bed. What should have been very private was not, it was used as fodder for storytelling. I think I just overreacted on many levels. I don't know if I can explain." Elphie sighed in frustration.

"It's alright my love." Glinda said stroking her cheek lightly.

"I promise you, making love together is ours and ours alone. I could never brag, well I could because there is a lot to brag on." Glinda grinned, hoping Elphie would smile, and she was rewarded with the hint of a smile and a slight blush.

"I could never expose the details of our intimacies. Each time is too precious, too wonderful to cheapen in such a way. I hear others talk about it, but I can tell they are talking about sex, a good time. Even Jilla eased up on detailed accounts after she met Pajul. What I heard were light encounters or odd ones, but their making love, their true intimacy she guards as it should be. But Elphie I have been thinking, just as people will figure out that we are a couple, they will eventually start to assume that we have sex, especially after we are married. It is a normal fact of life." Glinda said

"Goody." Elphie said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Lyndie, ignore that. I'm assuming that you mean people like Dani and Manif?"

"They might, they certainly have more cause to than any one else, but his jabs are innocent fun and you know that." Glinda said.

"I know. Lyndie, I know this sounds silly and on an intellectual level I don't even believe it, but my thoughts wondered to the more people who know that we have sex the more chances there are that I will lose you. I know this goes back to the things my father wrote, or maybe Munchkin beliefs about sex in general or who knows what else, but I thought it." Elphie said.

"Oh Elphie, I am going to tell you what you already know. No one can take me away from you, no one."

"I know that too, but everything that has happened in the past week or so has just messed with my equilibrium I think. Lyndie, I'm sorry, all of this overreaction, as uncharacteristic as it is…" Elphie grinned slightly.

"Very." Glinda giggled softly.

"It's just me not knowing how to cope. Too many things I couldn't prepare for. Chaxi's exercises the talk with your mother. I'm sorry it caused us to argue." Elphie said.

"That did bother me. Not that we had a tiff necessarily, but we were fighting about sex. Elphie sex is too important to us…individually and together to use in that way. I always want us to talk about it, when it's good, when it's bad…"

"Bad sex?" Elphie asked with her eyebrow arched.

"I'm told that it happens, but we should probably wait for that discussion." Glinda said

"Indeed." Elphie said.

"I want to always talk about it, especially if there is something wrong, or frightening…or bad. I know that one of my cousins and her husband fight about sex; I've heard them before. They fight, or they let things fester until they explode. I never want us to fight about sex." Glinda said with determination.

"Okay I can understand that. It can be such a delicate thing, very emotional and complex. I heard my parents fight too, only it was usually because my mother had been with someone else. But Father always went to her bed anyway. I never understood that and don't think I want to." Elphie said.

"I can understand why. Elphie is our fight over? Can we make up before we talk more?" Glinda asked hopefully.

Elphie's response was to pull Glinda into tender kiss.

"Fight over, confusion not really." Elphie said.

"I know my love, I can feel it. But just remember, no matter how confusing, or distressing, we can always come back to this." Glinda said gently.

She put her hands on the back of Elphie's neck and head and brushed her lips against hers

"We can always come back to a kiss." She whispered then kissed Elphie slowly and intricately, letting her fingers caress the soft green cheek.

They parted then re-coupled over and over sharing kisses that ranged from gentle lip touches to deep and explorative. Their kisses were eager but not desperate. They were comforting, familiar and reassuring. The world outside Elphie's bedroom disappeared as she gazed into Glinda's eyes, caressed her cheek and felt their mouths attend to one another's as they had done so many times before. When they parted for the last time, they both felt more centered and were able to talk about the situation more easily.

X

"Lyndie, are you sure your parents don't mind that we didn't stay to help clean up after dinner, or even stay to chat?" Elphie asked as she poured some of the aromatic liquid from Glinda's purple bottle into her steaming hot bath water.

"I am positive my love, they know we need some time. And don't you remember, Momsie even offered to bring us up a tray if we didn't want to come down to dinner." Glinda said as she turned around so Elphie could unzip her dress.

"I know, I know." Elphie said as she unzipped and helped Glinda out of her dress, taking comfort in the familiar, mundane activity.

"Elphie sweetheart please tell me what is bothering you. I know there is something left over from our tiff." Glinda said, holding Elphie close.

"I've been trying to figure it out. Let me go get my things and I'll come back and try to explain it to you."

"Alright my love." Glinda said then kissed Elphie and accepted her help into the tub, marveling, as she always did at how much this simple act made her feel adored.

Elphie leaned down and kissed Glinda gently. "I'll be right back."

Glinda washed her hair quickly while Elphie was gone to avoid the splash zone troubles and by the time she was done, and opened her eyes after rinsing she saw glistening emerald legs beside her.

"You are beautiful you know." Glinda said quietly as her eyes slowly ran up Elphie's legs, buttocks and back.

"I know that you think I am." Elphie chuckled lightly as she ran her oil soaked cloth over her skin.

"Could you do that a little more slowly please?" Glinda giggled.

Elphie turned and looked at her love the started to chuckle.

"You are incorrigible."

"I know, just one more pass over your breasts, I think you missed a spot." Glinda said her grin lighting up the bathroom.

"Missed a spot? They are breasts, not windows." Elphie chuckled as she dried off

"True, I've never seen windows that spectacular." Glinda giggled.

"There are some very nice windows in the chapel at Shiz, I thought that as an architecture buff you would have noticed that." Elphie smiled as she put on her nightdress.

"I can appreciate beauty in all of its forms." Glinda said as she handed Elphie her bath brush.

"Then you must really appreciate yourself." Elphie said.

"That was sweet. Corny, but sweet." Glinda giggled.

"Well I am a nominal Munchkin, we specialize in corn." Elphie smiled as she scrubbed Glinda's back.

"You are adorable and I love you, is what you are." Glinda smiled.

Glinda knew that Elphie was really struggling with something and that this banter was good for her, but she ached to do more. They chatted in the same vein while Glinda finished her bath, dried off and put on her nightdress.

"I feel like a hypocrite." Elphie said out of nowhere as they sat on the sofa.

Glinda knew Elphie was ready to talk, but had no idea where this was going.

"How so my love?"

"From the very start I have told you to talk to whoever you needed to about whatever you needed to." Elphie started tentatively.

"Yes, you have." Glinda said, encouraging Elphie to go on.

"But when you do, at least when sex comes up, I get…I don't know, flustered. Or today when I found out what you told Bitra, more like crazed." Elphie sighed.

"You were not crazed." Glinda said gently.

"I felt it. And it's been like this every time. I want you to have your outlets, you need them I know that and I honestly don't want to prevent it. But it makes me…makes me feel…too many things to sort out." Elphie said miserably as she got up from the sofa.

"Then I'll stop doing it." Glinda said earnestly.

"Glinda, that's not an option and you know it. It's not even a solution to the dilemma." Elphie spat out angrily then immediately regretted it.

"Lyndie, Lyndie, I'm sorry, forgive me." Elphie said as she pulled Glinda up and into her arms.

"I'm not angry at you"

"Elphie my love I know you are not angry, it's alright and you are right it is not really an option." Glinda said then kissed Elphie and maneuvered her back onto the sofa and into a snuggle, now that her hair was dry.

"I know it's not about trust, I trust you implicitly. And believe you completely when you say you could never reveal the details of our intimacies. Even your mother said that you were very discreet when you talked with her. And nothing that happened with Chaxi was bad. So I don't know what the problem is. I want you to talk, as you need to, even about sex. But it makes me crazy when you do. I'm a hypocrite." Elphie said.

"You are not a hypocrite. They say one thing and do another. You are honest. Elphie we can deal with this, please don't let it upset you. It's not an everyday thing, it has just happened more in a very short period of time than it ever has before." Glinda said as she played with Elphie's fingers.

"I guess you are right. But Lyndie, it bothered me really bothered me that you felt you had to apologize for accidentally telling your cousin. In that context it was a perfectly normal reaction. I know that now. You should not have to apologize for things like that." Elphie said.

"I knew it would fluster you, and I don't want you to feel like that." Glinda said.

"That's the point, I shouldn't get flustered and you shouldn't have to worry about if I will or not!" Elphie said, her frustration evident.

"Elphie, you are over thinking this, honestly. Of course I'm going to worry about it and you have a right to feel how you feel. Do you want to know how I see this?" Glinda said sitting up.

"Of course I do." Elphie said.

"And that's part of the point, you care about what I have to say, my thoughts and feelings. I care about yours." Glinda said.

"But this is different."

"No, it's not. Elphie the only thing so far, Colwen Grounds aside, that has truly tied you up like this, that has made you, as you said, crazed is things that have to do with our private life not being private. It's not like you flip out if I talk about us in general or our dates or things like that, you don't. Think about it my love." Glinda said.

"Okay, I'm over thinking this, but it doesn't negate the fact that I don't know what to do about it."

"Elphie if, in an alternate world, you were the one who accidentally let a few private things slip, I would be crazed too. I would feel very exposed, maybe even betrayed." Glinda said.

"I do not feel betrayed." Elphie said seriously.

"Exposed, maybe that's what this is all about. The same old thing, people using information against you, being on display, humiliated and my paranoid leanings. It makes sense, but it is irrational." Elphie said and Glinda could feel that she had found some sort of foothold to work with.

"Perhaps, especially since I have not nor will I ever yell… the Munchkin Heir Apparent can make me scream in bed, from the rooftops." Glinda giggled.

"A truly frightening thought. But something frightens me even more." Elphie said seriously.

"What my love?" Glinda asked with true concern.

"That alternate world you mentioned. I would bubble." Elphie said making a face.

"And I'd be stoic." Glinda giggled at the thought.

Glinda shifted positions, pulled Elphie into a snuggle and started gave Elphie her fingers to play with.

"Of course some parts of it might have merit." She giggled.

Elphie chuckled and took Glinda's fingers and they sat quietly for a time, making the most of their role reversal until Elphie got a thought.

"Lyndie, let's go see if there is pie left." Elphie said in a higher pitched singsong voice as she bounded up off of the sofa.

Glinda looked at her in surprise, but quickly caught on to the new game.

"Whatever you'd like my precious." Glinda said dropping her voice half an octave and trying not to giggle.

"I hope that Daddy left us some." Elphie said trying to pout.

"I'm sure he did, he knows that you love Ilono's pies as much as he does." Glinda said reasonably.

"That's true!" Elphie tried to bubble and wiggle.

Elphie took Glinda's hand and made an attempt at skipping out of the door. Glinda had tears in her eyes from the effort it took to not laugh.

"Come Nuisance, I'm sure you need to go out." Glinda managed to say in her best Elphie voice.

"Yeah Nusee, you can chase lamp bugs while we eat pie." Elphie sing-songed.

Nusee came out into the hall and looked from Glinda to Elphie then ran to the stairs.

"Lyndie we can not go downstairs like this, we are almost naked." Glinda said as seriously as she could.

"Oh Elphie we are properly dressed and no one is here anyway." Elphie huffed and stamped her foot.

"I will give in to bare feet, but I insist on robes." Glinda said in her version of stern.

"Mean green thing." Elphie said with a pout.

Glinda could not contain herself anymore and collapsed onto Elphie a fit of giggles.

"Since when do you giggle Lyndie? It is very uncharacteristic of you." Elphie said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I am not giggling." Glinda said when she composed herself.

"I am chuckling rapidly in a high-pitched voice." She said and relapsed into more giggles.

"Tomato, tomahto." Elphie sing-songed.


	154. Chapter 154

"Oh come on Lyndie, It's fun to eat pie directly from the pie pan and it tastes better too." Elphie bubbled as she held out a fork full of apple pie, which Glinda ate.

"It tastes exactly the same to me." Glinda said managing not to smile.

"But there is only one piece left, so sharing in this manner does seem reasonable." Glinda held out a fork full of pie for Elphie then took a big bite herself.

"You know Lyndie we do these things enough that you should know that things are always better when they are shared." Elphie said with a Glinda reasonableness.

"I suppose you have a point my sweet." Glinda replied seriously, suppressing a giggle.

"I do. Think about it; walks, games, beds, kisses, happy endings." Elphie grinned broadly, and blushed unconsciously.

"Don't kisses by their nature, have to be shared? I wasn't aware you could kiss by yourself." Glinda responded, bubbles threatening in spite of her best efforts to stop them.

"Now you're just picking nits Lyndie." Elphie pouted and pulled her chair over to Glinda's.

"Kiss me."

Glinda, her eyes twinkling pressed her lips to Elphie's, but Elphie did not respond.

"See, not shared, so not as good." Elphie said definitively.

"True, but you also weren't kissing yourself, thus proving my point." Glinda said pointing her index finger like Elphie tended to do in these situations.

"Point smoint." Elphie said then stuck out her tongue.

Glinda, completely overcome with glee, put her head down on the table and stamped her feet rapidly in an effort to stay in character.

"If you don't want to believe that kisses are better shared, fine." Elphie said with a perfect Glinda huff.

"But that just means that you will be kissless."

"That is not a word." Glinda said barely containing her mirth.

"And, if I am not mistaken, it also means that you will be without kisses. Unless there is something that we need to discuss." She added in true Elphie form.

"The only thing we need to discuss." Elphie said trying to mimic Glinda's sultry tone.

"Is that you are a mean green thing, with the only lips that I ever want to kiss." She added moving closer.

"I am a mean green thing, very mean. To even suggest that these beautiful lips should not have an ample supply of kisses is the pinnacle of meanness " Glinda said in the tone Elphie used to humor her, as she ran her finger gently on Elphie's lips.

"That's better." Elphie sort of giggled.

"Now, let's prove that kisses are better when shared, an experiment if you will."

"I do like a good experiment." Glinda said with one of Elphie's slight smiles.

"I'm becoming rather fond of them too." Elphie grinned.

Glinda leaned in a little and kissed Elphie very gently, stroking her cheek. Elphie responded with a slightly more robust kiss.

"I think we both can agree that kisses are good." Elphie smiled.

"Just good?" Glinda pouted.

"Great?" Elphie tried and had her lips captured before she could continue.

X

"The girls must have gone down to the kitchen." Gwenot said.

"I swear Gwen, I saw Elphaba skip and Galinda scowl." Samion said.

"Well, as long as they worked out their differences." Gwenot smiled.

"And left me some pie." Samion chuckled.

"Sami!" Gwenot chided with a laugh.

"Elphie my parents are coming." Glinda said barely removing her lips from Elphie's and they parted just as Samion and Gwenot entered the kitchen.

"Hello girls. Indulging in a not quite midnight snack?" Gwenot smiled.

"Among other things." Glinda giggled since Elphie was already blushing.

"We left you the rest of the Munchkinberry pie daddy."

"Thank you darling, that was very nice of you." Samion replied as he went to the icebox.

"Gwen would you like some?"

"I'll just have a bite or two of yours dear." Gwenot replied.

"See." Glinda said making a face at Elphie.

"Thank you Momsie."

"You are welcome darling, although for what I don't know." Gwenot smiled.

"Elphaba, Samion swears that you were skipping down the hallway a little while ago."

"Oh she was." Glinda laughed.

"We were in an alternate world. She bubbled and I was stoic."

"I see, and how did that pan out?" Gwenot chuckled.

"Exhausting. Being reasonable is very hard work." Glinda said.

"I have to agree, bubbles do not come easily. And I think I prefer to hear giggling as opposed to trying to giggle." Elphie said shyly, still a little uneasy with the new situation.

"But is was fun to play." Glinda said happily.

"So I assume that your tiff is settled." Gwenot smiled.

"Over and done, kissed and made up." Glinda confirmed and Elphie nodded slightly.

"That's good to hear." Samion said and smiled as his daughter reached over and took a fork full of Munchkinberry pie.

"Help yourself Galindadoodle, there is plenty to go around."

"Thanks Popsicle." Glinda grinned as she speared a berry for Elphie.

"Do you think there will be time for a walk in the park after we pick up Elphie's glasses and the reports from Lofier?" She asked said after she dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

"We can arrange things however we need to. We are not due at Byjon's until seven." Gwenot said.

"Goody! Walk in the park." Glinda wiggled happily.

"Ahhh it's good to wiggle again." She giggled and Elphie smiled.

The four talked for a time then Elphie and Glinda excused themselves, called for Nusee and headed up stairs. Glinda glanced back as they walked out the door and saw her father feed her mother a bite of pie and sighed with contentment.

After some kisses and cuddles and a lengthy rambling explanation from Glinda as to why sharing a bed was not only better than being in one alone, but also more useful, Glinda snuggled happily against Elphie in her bed and drifted off to sleep. It took Elphie much longer, but eventually she fell asleep as well.

X

"Elphie, chesskersgammon isn't really as much fun without the kersgammon part." Glinda said, frowning at the board.

"You seemed amused enough when you danced the two queens around the board earlier." Elphie chuckled.

"You were taking too long with your turn." Glinda replied.

"My sweet, I am sorry that the rain spoiled our outdoor plans this morning. What is it you would like to do?" Elphie smiled.

"That we can do here at home." She clarified when she saw one of Glinda's silly grins start to spread across her face.

Glinda pouted and stuck out her tongue then started to chuckle and wiggle.

"I know, magical checkers"

"Magical checkers?"

"Sure, it's one of the very first things Momsie taught me to do with a wand. It's way below our skill level, but fun. And Motzia did say you should use magic for Nusee's sake. Look at that little face." Glinda giggled as she scratched Nusee's ears.

"Oh please." Elphie smiled.

"Dragging an innocent kitten into all of this. But alright, go get your wand."

"Yippee!" Glinda bubbled and ran off to get her wand.

"Well she really was disappointed when the rain spoiled our Lyndieball game and walk." Elphie said to Nusee.

"How bad can this be?"

X

"Isn't that your sparkle wand? And why another checkers set?" Elphie asked when Glinda came back into the library.

"Yep, I had a terrific idea." Glinda said.

"You may want to hide Nuisance." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda drew a checkers board in the air beside the table with her sparkle wand, carefully coloring in every other space. Elphie watched her with a great deal of amusement.

"As long as we should wish to play, let this board sparkle and stay." Glinda chanted when she was done.

"Now we set it all up. Magically." She grinned when Elphie reached for the other board.

Elphie sighed but nodded.

"Agito." Elphie said and the checkers pieces started to move on the solid board.

"Colloco" She chanted quietly and repeatedly as she moved them into place with a flick of her finger.

"Nuisance, stop that. How am I supposed to finish this if you keep batting around the playing pieces?" Elphie said firmly, but not angrily.

"Oh let him play, it's adorable." Glinda giggled, enjoying watching Elphie use magic.

Glinda watched Elphie for a bit then set about floating the other pieces and settling them on the sparkled board. Nusee saw the pretty sparkles and potential toys and happily pounced on them, not realizing that they were suspended in the air. His actions scattered the pieces, but they stayed suspended. He was surprised when he found himself on the floor, but recovered in true cat form.

"I suppose that you still think he is adorable." Elphie chuckled as the kitten leapt at the floating pieces.

"Yes, actually." Glinda giggled as she magically moved the pieces back into place.

Because of Nusee's assistance it took awhile to get the sparkled board properly set up, but soon enough they were starting to play magical checkers, Glinda style.

Glinda liberated the dice from the backgammon set and turned one pink.

"On the pink one, odds you play on the sparkled board, evens on the regular board." Glinda bubbled.

"On the other, whatever you roll is the number of turns you get to take."

"That sounds surprisingly reasonable." Elphie smiled.

"And if you roll doubles you have to switch your pieces between the two boards. And kings can play on either board and we both start off with one king." Glinda added with a grin.

"Ah, and there is the chaos in the order." Elphie chuckled.

"Well we want it to be fun." Glinda said.

"This might come as a surprise to you, but I think checkers as it was originally conceived is fun." Elphie smiled.

"You are adorable and I love you." Glinda said as she sat on Elphie's lap.

"First one who breaks the kiss does not get to go first."

Glinda went first and rolled a double two and right off the bat checkers were floating through the air much to her and Nusee's delight. They played for awhile, checkers moving, jumping and floating from board to board with a wave of a wand or of a finger. Glinda started out on Elphie's lap but had to move as the magical energy in the room increased and they both were getting hit with jolts whenever their hands touched. Glinda lost control of her casts on several occasions and floated Nusee instead of the checkers, an act that the kitten did not appreciate in the slightest. Elphie amused herself mainly by watching her love bounce and giggle and by trying to form a board to board strategy for a game with no parameters. Glinda gleefully helped her by creating three more sparkled boards for them to use.

X

As Samion walked down the hallway towards the library he heard the distinct sound of his daughter's laughter and went to go see what was delighting her so. He chuckled when he saw what was going on and moved out of sight to watch for a moment before going to go get his wife.

"I think you should come and see this Gwen." Samion chuckled merrily to Gwenot.

"Is something the matter?" Gwenot said as she accepted her husband's hand and rose from the sofa in her parlor.

"Not at all. Let's just say that your daughter has found a way to shake off her rainy day blahs." Samion smiled.

"My daughter? She must be doing something magical." Gwenot chuckled.

"I think what is going on in the library would qualify." Samion replied.

"I would say so. I can feel the energy from here." Gwenot said as they walked down the stairs.

"Is Elphaba performing magic as well?"

"I have no idea who is doing what. But it is very entertaining." Samion chuckled.

Gwenot smiled when she saw the scene in the library and watched with amusement and pride. She saw four pink sparkled checkerboards in the air near the desk and a regular board that was floating in the middle. The girls were rolling dice and moving checkers from one board to another magically. She saw Galinda gleefully waving her wand and giggling uncontrollably, Elphaba flicking her finger and chuckling and Nusee jumping around and trying to bat at the floating toys.

"They are quite a pair aren't they?" Samion smiled.

"They are. And Elphaba is an incredibly good sport I think." Gwenot chuckled.

"Like I was when you thought that levitating us off of the bed while we were…" Samion started to say.

"Yes, just like that." Gwenot interrupted with a chuckle.

"Momsie!" Glinda squealed when she saw her parents in the doorway.

"Look what we did."

"I see, very impressive." Gwenot smiled as she and Samion entered the library.

"This was not a we, it was a she." Elphie smiled.

"But it is impressive, if not confusing."

Glinda tried to explain the rules to her parents as Elphie dutifully demonstrated the various moves and board switches as best she could.

"Girls I hate to interrupt this, but Cook wanted to see you before lunch Elphaba." Samion said.

"See me?" Elphie said obviously confused.

"About soup I think. I had an idea about this afternoon too, since it is still raining. I thought that we could go to the Museum, a new exhibit opened today, sculptures." Samion said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Gwenot said.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"I think it sounds like fun."

"Then it's settled. You should go see Cook now though because lunch is soon." Samion said.

"We'll clean up in here and go right to the kitchen." Glinda said.

"I'll leave you to it and see you in the solarium." Samion said and left his magical women in the library.

"Lyndie exactly how do you propose to clean this up?" Elphie asked at she looked at the floating chaos.

"Magically of course." Glinda grinned.

"Although we've had a lot of fun, alas our playtime here is done." Glinda chanted and with a grand wave of her wand the pink sparkles dissipated and the checkers fell to the ground.

"Oops, probably should have removed those first." She giggled.

"Probably, but that was a very nice spell darling." Gwenot said proudly.

"Nicely done my sweet." Elphie grinned as she knelt on the floor to retrieve the checkers.

"And Nuisance appreciates the scattered playthings."

"I suppose it might make up for floating him." Glinda giggled as she got on the floor to help.

"You levitated the kitten?" Gwenot asked with a chuckle.

Glinda told her mother all about their game of magical checkers as they picked the pieces up off of the floor.

X

"Cook, this is a very nice gesture, but you really do not have to go to all of this trouble." Elphie said.

"What trouble child. Soups are very popular with the family during the cold months. I want to know exactly and for sure how to prepare some of our favorites for you." Cook said firmly.

"She is experimenting her way Elphie, let her have her fun." Glinda whispered when Cook went to get something from the stove.

"Alright." Elphie nodded.

"Now I am assuming that anything the consistency of milk is safe." Cook said.

"Yes."

"But it doesn't have to be milk correct?" Cook said.

"Correct."

"Some soups, like my bean soup have a thicker broth naturally." Cook said and spooned up some so Elphie could see.

"Let me try that, it looks fine." Elphie said.

"No!" Glinda said.

"Absolutely not!" Cook said.

"I mean no disrespect Cook, I really don't. But I am very adept at judging what will harm me and what will not." Elphie said sincerely with a significant look to Glinda.

"I suppose that would be true." Cook said reluctantly after a nod from Glinda.

"This is very good Cook." Elphie said after trying a small spoonful.

"And the perfect consistency." She added with a smile for Glinda.

"Excellent. I was hoping that I could thicken some of my broth bases with cornstarch, like for vegetable soup."

"Cornstarch. Cook, that is a brilliant idea!" Elphie exclaimed and Glinda knew that her love's mind was no longer on soups.

"It is a common thickener Miss." Cook said very confused.

"It's okay Cook, Elphie went into her lab for a moment, but she is back now. Right Elphie?" Glinda chuckled.

"What? Oh right, I apologize Cook. Do you have some of your broth fixed? We can test this out now if you would like." Elphie said.

Cook looked at Glinda who merely shrugged knowing that scientist Elphie had emerged.

"I do, but it is chicken broth."

"I can survive a few spoonfuls for a good cause." Elphie smiled.

Cook measured out a specific amount of broth and added a measured amount of cornstarch. Elphie looked at it and tried it making a face that Glinda knew was more about the taste, even though it was a little thin. Glinda got her some milk; she assured them that she was fine. Cook reluctantly added more cornstarch, Elphie tried again and it was perfect.

"This is good." Cook said as she scribbled notes into a notebook.

"You still have that book Cook?" Glinda giggled at her rhyme.

"I do, and these proportions are going right in here on Miss Elphaba's pages."

"I have pages?"

"Absolutely child, everyone does." Cook said as she showed Elphie her book.

"Likes, dislikes, favorites, and the like. See here, Vegetarian. Sensitive to saffron." Cook smiled.

Elphie looked at the book and saw her favorite desserts, how she liked her omelets and many other things. No water was underlined and circled. Glinda could feel Elphie's emotions stirring up.

"Look at my pages Elphie." Glinda said as she flipped the pages to her section and pointed out various things.

"This is very detailed Cook." Elphie said with admiration in her voice.

"All the better to take care of my family with. I feel much better now that I know exactly what I'm dealing with." Cook said.

"Thank you Cook, I appreciate the accommodation." Elphie smiled.

"No accommodation, just the normal course of events. Besides anyone who cooks for this family needs to know these things. It is important." Cook said with a tone of finality.

"So what's for lunch Cook? We missed you know." Glinda said changing the subject.

"Stew for lunch, vegetable and beef. I missed you too child and I almost forgot I brought you something."

"You did?" Glinda said surprised.

"Miss Elphaba will no doubt like these more, but yes. I was visiting my sister and she had a variety of roasted seeds. I brought some for you to try, if you like them I'll make some up for you to take back to school with you." Cook said as she laid out some seeds.

"These are pumpkin, these are two types of sunflower. They were the two kinds I started with. Try them."

"These are wonderful." Elphie said after sampling both.

"I like the little ones." Glinda said.

"Good, good, I'll make up a batch, with extra little ones." Cook smiled.

Glinda got up and threw her arms around Cook's neck.

"I'm glad that you got to see your family, but we did miss you."

"Well at least you didn't wither away to nothing while I was away. Now go and wash up, the both of you so I can finish up lunch, and feed little Nusee." Cook said with a little catch in her voice.

Elphie gave Cook a hug, which earned both her and Glinda a wave of the spoon.

"So talk of cornstarch brought out scientist Elphie." Glinda giggled as they walked upstairs.

"Alchemist Elphie actually and yes three or four good ideas presented themselves." Elphie smiled.

"Well all of the Elphie's made Cook very happy, thank you for indulging her my love." Glinda smiled.

"She is quite precise with her notations, she is a scientist at heart." Elphie smiled.

"A food scientist, I like that." Glinda giggled.

"I know you were getting overwhelmed by what was happening, please don't. It's just a normal family thing for us. She has things in there from when Daddy was a boy."

"I'm not. Feeling wanted is becoming a normal thing." Elphie smiled.

Glinda sniffled and pulled Elphie into her room and kissed her gently several times.

"You are very wanted." She whispered and kissed Elphie thoroughly before they parted to wash up for lunch.

X

"Elphie, I'm proud of you for asking Daddy about fitting glasses." Glinda said as she finished braiding Elphie's hair.

"I'm glad I did too, I had no idea what the term meant." Elphie smiled as they kissed then changed places at Glinda's vanity.

"So you are not nervous?" Glinda asked as Elphie started to brush her hair.

"Not really. You'll be there, my fierce blonde protector." Elphie grinned then leaned over to kiss Glinda's cheek.

"Grrrrrrrr." Glinda tried to growl, but mainly just giggled.

"I forgot how tiring all of that casting can be, that bubbly bath was very invigorating, as was the kiss that I received when I got out." Glinda said as she reached for her birthday pearls.

"I do my best. Are you taking these back to Shiz?" Elphie said as she fastened them around her love's neck.

"I don't think so. " Glinda said and touched the space where the heart Elphie gave her usually occupied.

"I miss it when it's not there. Whenever I put it on, it feels like a little kiss on my skin."

Elphie knew that Glinda had worn the necklace almost constantly since she received it and hated to take it off, even to bathe. She placed a gentle kiss on the spot where Glinda's fingers were.

"Does that help?" Elphie said quietly.

"Kisses always help." Glinda smiled.

"May I have one more before I get dressed."

For a few minutes they lost themselves in one another's gazes, kisses and caresses.

"Elphie when we get back to Shiz, I think some hanky panky, heavy on the hanky, with lots of extra panky may be in order." Glinda said with a grin.

"I suppose you'll want naked dancing and some of those games with no rules of yours as well." Elphie chuckled.

"It is quite possible, I can be quite demanding." Glinda said seriously.

"Indeed." Elphie said and they started to kiss again.

"Uh-oh, I was supposed to be dressed. " Glinda said when she heard a knock on the door that she knew was her mother.

For Elphie's sake she took her outfit into the bathroom and Elphie opened the door.

"What a lovely outfit Elphaba, is that the one you got on Galinda's outing with Salija?" Gwenot asked, ignoring Elphie's blush.

"Yes it is. I like it." Elphie said.

"I do too." Glinda said as she exited the bathroom buttoning the blouse that went with her new suit.

"Darling that looks wonderful on you, Byjon will be thrilled." Gwenot said.

"It really does Lyndie, Elphie said.

"I just wanted to remind you to bring your glasses with you Elphaba. Will you be ready in fifteen minutes Galinda?"

"I will and she will." Glinda said with a smile.

"Good." Gwenot said and leaned in to hug her daughter.

"Don't forget to fix your lipstick." She whispered in Galinda's ear while she was there, not wanting to fluster Elphaba.

Glinda giggled, nodded and blushed slightly

"We'll be down in a minute."

"Lyndie why are you blushing." Elphie said as she helped Glinda into her jacket after Gwenot left.

"My lipstick needs fixing, Momsie pointed it out." Glinda said as she used her thumb to wipe off the corner of Elphie's mouth.

"Glinda, maybe you should just stop wearing that stuff." Elphie said as Glinda went to fix her lips.

"Maybe, or I could just show a little more self control." Glinda smiled and Elphie chuckled heartily.

"Hey!" Glinda said in mock offense.

"Oh who am I kidding?" She giggled and dramatically threw her tubes of lipstick into the trashcan.

Elphie arched an eyebrow in amusement as she retrieved the tubes and placed them back on the vanity table.

"Who indeed?" She chuckled.

"You're right, I'll figure something out." Glinda laughed.

The girls said goodbye to Nusee and went downstairs to meet her parents.

"Oh my." Samion said when he saw his daughter dressed in her new suit.

"You look more like your beautiful mother everyday."

"Thank you Daddy." Glinda grinned.

"Thank you dear." Gwenot said at the same time and everyone chuckled.

X

Glinda pulled the hood of Elphie's rain cloak up and fastened it securely at her neck then kissed her gently.

"Ready my love." She asked.

"For rain and new glasses." Elphie chuckled as she pulled on her gloves.

Jefet was waiting, with umbrellas, to assist them out of the covered carriage.

"I like those Elphaba, they suit you." Samion said when Elphie tried on her pair of lab glasses.

"Thank you Samion, I like them too." Elphie said flashing Glinda a slight smile and Glinda acknowledged its intent by sticking out her tongue.

Elphie tried on her other two pairs and endured the fussing as the assistant made sure that they sat right on her nose and ears and weren't too tight. Glinda kept her hand on Elphie's leg, giving her thigh a gentle pat when she felt her start to tense. In no time Elphie had her three new pairs of glasses, Samion had settled the bill and they were back in the carriage on their way to the lab.

"I think it is nice that they collect the used glasses for people who can't afford to buy them." Elphie said.

"That program has worked out very well, especially for the older people on limited incomes. Your two pairs will do someone very nicely." Samion said.

"I'm glad." Elphie smiled.

"Alright Uplands, I need to run into my office for just a bit. Elphaba, go get those reports from Lofier and receive what ever instructions you need, but no experiments." Samion said with a chuckle.

"We just do not have the time."

"I'll behave." Elphie smiled.

"I'll help her." Glinda giggled.

"Keep your eye on them Gwen." Samion chuckled as he left the carriage.

"I appreciate you taking these reports for me Elphaba. I can't go to Shiz for the orientation as I had planned and Thiol needs them." Lofier said after he explained the reports to Elphaba.

"My pleasure Lofier, I'm looking forward to the orientation and for classes to start." Elphie said.

"It will be an exciting term in the lab, that's for sure." Lofier chuckled.

"Would you like to see the results of the proteins experiment?"

"Yes, very much." Elphie said excitedly, her eyes lighting up, then deflated a little when she remembered Samion's instructions.

"I'm afraid I can't though."

Glinda saw the look on Elphie's face and poked her mother.

"Lofier, we don't have a lot of time today, unfortunately. But until Samion arrives I see no harm in Elphaba observing, but it will only be for a short time." Gwenot said.

"Observation only, I promise." Lofier said with his hand over his heart.

"Observation only, thank you Gwenot." Elphie said with a grin and kissed her future mother-in-law before hurrying out of the door behind the chemist.

"She really does love this stuff." Glinda said as she watched her love.

"It seems to love her as well. Lofier said she has a natural gift for science, especially chemistry." Gwenot said.

"Hello everyone. Wait, one…two…didn't I drop off three lovely ladies." Samion smiled.

"Number three is out there." Glinda giggled and pointed to a station.

"Well see if you can pry her away please Galindadoodle." Samion said with a grin and Glinda bounced out of the office.

"She's going to have her work cut out for her, keeping Elphaba from getting lost in here."

"It will be a challenge for them, but all relationships have their challenges." Gwenot said.

"And I'm not sure Elphaba could ever be completely lost from her."

"Hello Samion my friend. Thank you for bringing Elphaba by. This is a big help." Lofier said as he came back into the office.

"It was a simple thing. I know how much this project means to you, and to Elphaba." Samion said.

"Your girls are over by the steps." Lofier said handing Samion the satchel of reports and shaking his hand.

"It was a pleasure to see you again Gwen." He added, kissing Gwenot's cheek.

"It is always a pleasure to see you, and one day I'll hope you will actually accept one of our social invitations." Gwenot smiled.

"I will, I will." Lofier grinned as he escorted his friends to the stairs.

"Onward to the Museum Uplands." Samion said as his family got back into the carriage.

X

Samion, Gwenot, Glinda and Elphaba walked around through the new exhibit of sculptures. Glinda became very excited when Elphie put on her new glasses to read the placards. The four talked about what they saw, which ones they liked, which ones they did not, and which ones they did not particularly understand. Gwenot sensed that Glinda was rapidly losing interest in the sculptures and suggested that the girls go explore the rest of the exhibits in the time they had remaining.

"I know that you are only doing this to please me." Elphie smiled as they walked hand in hand down the hall.

"Oh not entirely, but close." Glinda laughed.

"And why did you play magical checkers today?"

"Touché." Elphie chuckled.

They slowly roamed hand in hand around the various sections, chatting about whatever popped into their heads. Glinda loved spending time with Elphie like this, doing something that she enjoyed. Every so often she would kiss Elphie's hand and Elphie would smile, making her sigh with happiness.

"Well hello there Galinda." Glinda heard from behind them as they were looking at some murals.

"Hi Mrs. Gyuio." Glinda said pleasantly.

"You remember my girlfriend, Elphaba?"

"Ah yes, nice to see you again Elphaba." Mrs. Gyuio said politely.

"You as well Mrs. Gyuio." Elphie said with a smile.

"So how much longer are you in town?"

"We leave for Shiz on Wednesday, this visit went by far to quickly." Glinda said.

"It was a shame that you had to bow out of the dance marathon. Were you unable to find a proper partner?" Mrs. Gyuio said.

"Elphaba and I were sorry that we missed it too, we were looking forward to dancing the night away together for a good cause." Glinda said.

"I see, but it worked out for the best. You know that it would have been inappropriate for you two to dance together in that venue." Mrs. Gyuio said seriously.

"I'm not sure why it would be? Elphaba and I are really quite good. We did a tango at my birthday party that was, if I do say so myself, close to perfect. I'm sure we could have handled the marathon just fine. If you will excuse us please, we need to go." Glinda said as politely as she could.

"Goodbye Mrs. Gyuio." Elphaba said with a nod.

"Don't let her get to you my sweet." Elphie said as she pulled Glinda into a quiet corner.

"I'm trying not to, but that was just plain rude." Glinda huffed.

"And you handled yourself very well, although I'm still waiting for the feeling to return to my fingers." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Glinda smiled back and kissed Elphie's fingers.

"Sorry." She said.

"My fingers are happy to serve." Elphie said with a little bow.

"I'll remember that." Glinda giggled and grinned slyly then gave Elphie's index and middle fingers an extra kiss.

"I just walked right into that didn't I?" Elphie sighed, blushing furiously.

"All part of why you are adorable and I love you." Glinda laughed.

"So Mrs. Gyuio has not spoiled your evening?" Elphie asked.

"I refuse to allow it." Glinda said with determination.

"That's my precious girl." Elphie said treating Glinda to a bright beautiful smile.

"There you are girls, we were afraid that we would have to call in reinforcements to find you." Samion said when they found Elphie and Glinda in the ceramics room.

"Is it time to go?" Glinda asked.

"In a little bit. We ran into Mrs. Gyuio." Gwenot said.

"Unfortunately so did we." Glinda said.

"She told me that you were behaving very inappropriately and that you spoke to her rudely." Gwenot said with a little chuckle.

"We were not!" Glinda said indignantly.

"Glinda did no such thing." Elphie said in the same manner and at the same time.

"Girls, I didn't say I believed her, I do not. I was just telling you what she said to me." Gwenot said soothingly.

"And your mother told her that she did not believe for a moment that you were behaving in any way other than properly and that whatever you might have said to her was more than likely deserved." Samion chuckled.

"There is definitely going to be some cackling at the next biddy committee meeting."

Glinda told her mother about her encounter with Mrs. Gyuio and Gwenot assured her that she said nothing wrong and had defused the situation admirably.

"I would have given anything to see her face when you told her about the tango." Samion chuckled.

"Samion really!" Gwenot said with a smile.

"It was good." Elphie supplied.

"I'm sure it was. I hope you are not letting her bother you darling." Gwenot said.

"Nope Momsie, Elphie and I talked about it. This day has been too much fun to let intolerance ruin it." Glinda said.

"Good girl, and speaking of fun, we should collect our things. It's time to go." Gwenot smiled.

"Goody! Come on Uplands, onward to Byjon's." Glinda said imitating her father, making him laugh out loud.


	155. Chapter 155

"I did a fabulous job, if I do say so myself!" Byjon said dramatically after hugging Glinda.

"Galinda my pet you look incredible. And Elphaba, simply stunning, understated elegance as always."

"Byjon I love this suit, I makes me feel so grown up." Glinda bubbled.

"I am humbled to be in the presence of Frottica's best and brightest, up and coming young power couple." Byjon gushed.

"Power couple?" Elphie echoed arching her eyebrow in amusement.

"Ignore him darling." Gwenot smiled.

"I only speak of what I know, now come into the parlor for apéritifs." Byjon said unapologetically.

Gwenot took the tailors arm and gently detained him in the entrance hall as her husband and girls followed Aciola to the parlor.

"Are you up for this Jon?" Gwenot asked quietly.

"You worry far too much my rose, I am fine." Byjon replied.

"Good food, drinks, song and dance with excellent friends. What better medicine could there be?" He added with a big smile and a dramatic wave of his hand.

"You are intractable, but alright. But hear me Jon, I will not hesitate to end this evening if you begin to show signs of fatigue. " Gwenot said seriously.

"It is a good thing for Samion that you are not my gender of preference my rose." Byjon chuckled.

"I love you too, now shall we join the rest of the family?" Gwenot said after giving her friend a chaste kiss.

X

"Byjon old man, this sherry is magnificent." Samion said.

"I have been saving it for a special occasion and I can think of none more special than this." Byjon smiled.

"Thanks for the Munchkinberry juice Byjon, it is much better than sherry." Glinda giggled.

"And for the cider, I know it is not easy to get here." Elphaba said.

"You are both more than welcome, and easy is a relative term my studious starlets. I have something for you to try my Emerald Ingenue. Walik used to import this along with that cider that you two like so much, only this comes from Fliaan. Your cider spurred me to import some once again." Byjon said as he poured something from a carafe into two small glasses.

"That is funny looking juice Byjon." Glinda said.

"Oh this is not juice my pet, this is nectar, pure undiluted pear nectar." Byjon smiled as he took a sip and smiled.

"Fliaan nectars are said to be the best." Samion said.

"Pear is the only one I developed a taste for, but there are others. Walik was partial to guava nectar, but I found it to be too much like that cider." Byjon said making a face that made Glinda giggle as she nodded in agreement.

"Try it."

"You said it was undiluted?" Elphie asked.

"Pure nectar, not thinned with water." Byjon agreed.

"Me first anyway Elphie." Glinda said, took a drink and made a face.

"Not to your liking my pet?" Byjon chuckled.

"It's sort of like Elphie's cider, but not quite as pulpy, it's smoother, but funny tasting." Glinda said.

"Do you deem it acceptable for your lovely lady to try?" By said still chuckling.

"I think so, do you think so Elphie?" Glinda said.

"I thought so when I saw him pouring it." Elphie said with an indulgent smile and Glinda smiled sheepishly.

Elphie took a sip of the pear nectar with Glinda watching her intently for any sign of distress.

"Byjon, this is delicious, truly." Elphie said and took another sip.

"Just like my cider, or milk." She added gazing into Glinda's eyes.

Byjon watched the interplay between the two girls and smiled. Little socialite Galinda falling in love with someone of her own gender had come as quite a surprise to everyone, himself included. He thought back on the conversation he had with Gwenot after he measured Elphaba for her first evening gown.

"_Your little girl is in love my rose."_

"_She told you that."_

"_It was evident, you'll sense it soon enough, if you haven't already."_

"_It took me by surprise, but there is something between them, isn't there Jon?"_

"_I am in love with love, I'd recognize it anywhere, in any form. Your precious little girl is in love with another girl my rose, what are you going to do about it?"_

"_I am going to support her, nurture her and love her unconditionally, what did you think I would do Jon?"_

"_Exactly that my friend, exactly that."_

He remembered the look on Gwenot's face when she realized that her baby was in love and how indignant she had been at the mere thought that she would be anything other than supportive, even of an unconventional relationship. He had told her many times over the months since then that he was convinced that the girls were flourishing as a couple because of the unconditional support and encouragement that she and Samion gave them.

"…So I can arrange for some to be sent." Byjon heard Samion say.

"He wasn't here Sami, you may want to try again." Gwenot chuckled.

"My apologies, I slipped away into a wonderful memory, but am back now." Byjon said with a smile.

"To catch you up, Elphaba is intrigued with the green olives, Galinda thinks the pate tastes odd and Samion wants you to write down the contact information for your nectar supplier." Gwenot laughed.

Byjon laughed along and rejoined the conversation. He explained that the pate was vegetarian, made from a mushroom base and delighted in watching Glinda wiggle happily as she spread some on a toast point for Elphaba. They chatted about the hors d'ouvres and about Byjon's projects until Aciola came to get them for dinner.

"So my studious starlets." Byjon said as he walked down the hall with Glinda on one arm and Elphie on another.

"My network of informants tells me that you once again instructed the posers at the Emerald Café."

"We did." Glinda giggled.

"We went with Jilla and Pajul before they left."

As they enjoyed a fine meal of wild rice and fish sautéed with olives and garlic, Glinda happily told Byjon about the double date at the Emerald Café and other things that they had been doing. He was intrigued by the garzebo, amused by the description of Lyndieball and enthralled by Glinda's giddy explanation of her magical checkers and chesskersgammon games with Elphaba. Glinda was beside herself to learn that Byjon and Walik used to play made up games as well, including versions of chess, adaptations of word games and parlor games. Their favorite, however, involved a deck of cards, a bottle of wine and recorded music. Glinda pouted, but giggled and Elphie blushed when Gwenot summarily banned anymore talk of adapted games from the dinner table. But Gwenot's proclamation did nothing to diminish the mood at the table and the lively conversation of favorite activities and things the girls had planned once back at Shiz continued as they finished dinner and enjoyed a sumptuous dessert.

X

"I have always loved watching your parents dance my pet." Byjon said as he sat with Glinda and Elphaba in his plush music room.

"Me too, someday Elphie and I will be that regal, that composed as we whirl around the dance floor together." Glinda sighed happily.

"You are well on your way, you two dance remarkably well together." Byjon said.

"The buzz of your tango has made for some divine tongue wagging."

"Your network of informants has been busy." Glinda said.

"But I don't think it is all that divine." She added with a little frown and told Byjon about the encounter with Mrs. Gyuio at the museum.

"Ah yes Grumpy old Goat Gyuio, she is a cantankerous one. Swore up and down that Walik and I as a couple would be the death of Frottican society." Byjon chuckled.

"She actually tried to have us arrested for kissing on a park bench."

"No!" Glinda gasped.

"Oh yes. Went and got a patrolman from the corner. She said we were creating a public spectacle and should be arrested and he said he was looking forward to seeing us compete in the dance contest at the New Years Ball." Byjon laughed merrily.

"What's so funny?" Samion said when he saw his daughter leaning against Elphaba laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm just telling the girls that what the biddy committee thinks doesn't matter to most of Frottica." Byjon said innocently.

"Grumpy old Goat Gyuio tried to have him arrested." Glinda said through her giggles.

"Galinda! And Jon really you should know better." Gwenot admonished.

"But he is correct darlings, I have told you this before."

"I remember that incident. " Samion chuckled.

"Nivir, that's our policeman friend." He said for the benefit of Elphaba.

"Told me he thought that she was just jealous because no one wanted to kiss her on a park bench."

"He did? I never knew that. Oh Walik would have loved that one." Byjon chuckled heartily.

"I realize that you are just sharing your experiences with the girls and I appreciate that, but could we please refrain from calling Mrs. Gyuio a grumpy old goat. I have serve on committees with her." Gwenot smiled.

"I will be at my respectful best." Byjon grinned as he crossed his fingers behind his back.

For awhile Byjon told Glinda and Elphie more stories of his and Walik's younger days, including many that included Samion and Gwenot, much to Glinda's delight. The fun continued as they moved into the open area and danced. The area was not as big as the one in the music room at the Manor so everyone danced as one big group. Byjon showed them some dance moves that he and Walik had invented, or at the very least thought that they improved upon. They tried them with varying degrees of success and a few apologies from Elphie. Everyone was having a great time, but even Glinda knew that Byjon's dancing, while still as graceful as always, lacked some of its dynamic boldness.

"My pet, this garzebo of yours, you said it included a garden?" Byjon asked after Elphie told Byjon a little about Nusee and Glinda had chimed in with how he fell asleep in the game pieces barrel.

"Uh-huh, a really nice one…thus the gar." Glinda giggled.

"Wait, I brought my sketches. Daddy where did my satchel end up?"

"I'm not sure Galinda, but I think you left it in the carriage." Samion said.

"Oh no, and I wanted you to see my drawings." Glinda pouted.

"No need to fret darling, the carriage is parked nearby, I'll go and get your satchel. I could use a few puffs on my pipe anyway." Samion smiled.

"Thank you Daddy!" Glinda squealed happily as she hugged her father.

"My pleasure." Samion said as he went to get his pipe and tobacco pouch from his jacket pocket.

"I have done some new sketches too. Since we are going to be enjoying art, I'll share. Galinda my pet, you know where I keep my books in my workroom, correct?" Byjon said and Glinda nodded enthusiastically.

"Would you mind going to get them for me?"

"Not at I'll I'd love it. I'll be right back." Glinda wiggled happily then kissed Elphie and skipped out of the door.

"Since it looks like we are taking a break I'll go and help Aciola make some coffee. Elphaba, do you mind keeping Byjon company?" Gwenot smiled sensing that her friend had something on his mind that involved her.

"I'd be delighted." Elphie said.

"Good. I'll be back in a bit." Gwenot said and gave Byjon a meaningful smile.

"Come my Emerald Ingenue." Byjon said as he held out his hand to Elphaba.

"I am going to conserve my energies for waltzes later."

Elphie took the tailors hand and walked with him back to the sitting area. She thought that he looked a little tired, but did not say anything.

"Elphaba, since I have you alone, may I speak to you about something?" Byjon with an uncharacteristic quietness in his voice.

"Of course Byjon. Is there something wrong?" Elphie said with concern.

"Wrong? Oh no my Emerald Ingenue, not at all. I've been enjoying watching you and my Galinda together. It is good to see young love blossom before your eyes." Byjon smiled and Elphie merely blushed slightly.

"Elphaba I have been listening to you two talk. Galinda speaks with such excitement about the things you do together, and the twinkle in her eye when she talks about things in the future is a priceless sight. She even talks about when you are married." Byjon said.

"She brings that up every so often. She knows we can be married, as you and Walik were and has always taken it for granted that we would be. I can't envision the future as she can, but even I know that us being together as a couple like that is inevitable." Elphie smiled.

"And I want it too."

"Walik and I were like that too, as our relationship deepened we talked about marriage and just assumed that when the time was right we would. And then we did. It was only after the fact that I realized that something was missing in that process. We assumed, we talked, but we never asked." Byjon said looking at Elphie.

"I'm not sure I understand Byjon. You both talked about it and agreed that is what you wanted." Elphie said.

Byjon smiled at the shy, pretty, emerald skinned girl sitting across from him. She shared so many qualities with his precious Walik, practicality, feet on the ground and very sensible among others.

"That we did, but I am a hopeless and hopeful, shameless romantic, like your precious Galinda. You are more like my precious Wali, a get down to business and get it done type." Byjon chuckled lightly.

"I can't argue with that, Glinda wouldn't either. But she does say I have my romantic moments." Elphie said blushing furiously.

"Of that, my Emerald Ingenue, I have no doubt. Which is why when I heard you two talking about marriage I decided to give you some advice. Propose to her." Byjon said.

"Propose? You mean ask her for her hand in marriage?" Elphie said in surprise.

"That's exactly what I mean." Byjon said with a smile.

"But there is no need to ask, I know she wants to…wait. That is the romantic thing missing from your process." Elphie said slowly making the connection.

"I wondered what it would have been like to be proposed to, or even to do the proposing. I never really thought about it growing up, but I know my pet has, little girl dreams of romantic gestures and white lacy dresses. I do not regret that we overlooked that formality. We had a beautiful ceremony and a wonderful life, but every so often I would play what if, and Walik would feel badly that he didn't think to do something so conventional, so simple." Byjon said.

"Glinda likes it when we do things that are conventional and she does like a touch of formality, especially about us. When I asked for permission to court her, she melted." Elphie said.

"I'm sure she did. The romance of it will sweep her off of her fashionably clad feet. Hearing you ask her to marry you, knowing that it is coming from your heart, being allowed to respond from hers to formalize your commitment to one another will be a memory that you will both treasure."

"You are right, that simple gesture will make her incredibly happy. I never would have thought to propose on my own, but Byjon I have no clue how to do that." Elphie said slightly flustered, but excited at the thought of doing something traditional that would please her love so very much.

"When the time is right, you will know exactly what to do because you know Galinda. You know her heart and soul, what makes her laugh, cry, sigh, giggle and cry happy tears. Your instincts will tell you when, where and how. This is not something to be rushed into. I didn't tell you this now to prod you, I told you now because the time seemed right and I get to see so little of you. Galinda is the apple of my eye, knowing that she is getting her hearts desire and that I could do my little part to make what is perfect even more so fills my heart with joy." Byjon said then pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed at the tears in his eyes.

Elphie had no idea what to do. She was very glad that Byjon had shared this with her, but she had so many questions, things that she wanted to clarify but now did not seem like the right time. She decided to do what she did best, study up on the subject of marriage proposals then talk to the genius tailor more about it next time she had a chance.

"Byjon I appreciate you telling me this. You have been very generous in sharing your experiences and your counsel with Glinda and me. I know how much she loves you and I value your counsel." Elphie said sincerely.

"As I said, Galinda is the apple of my eye. She entered into what some call an unconventional relationship with no hesitation at all. My hopeless, hopeful romantic pet." Byjon chuckled.

"But her confidence, her absolute certainty and your willingness, devotion and your acceptance of her confidence and absolute certainty does not ensure that all will run smoothly."

"No it doesn't, and it hasn't. I sometimes think that…" Elphie started.

"Adversity serves a purpose too my Emerald Ingenue. Second-guessing yourself does not, so no second-guesses. Follow your heart, it will guide you. Promise me you will complete Galinda's dream by taking what is inevitable into your control and asking her the most important question of your lives and allowing her to say yes to you. No second guesses." Byjon said.

"I promise Byjon, I will propose to Glinda. Sometime, somehow, I will." Elphie said.

"That makes me very happy, now dance with me." Byjon said as he rose and dramatically bowed to Elphie.

Elphie chuckled and took the man's hand.

"It will have to be a quick one because I'm sure Gwenot will herd the family back in here very soon." Byjon laughed at Elphie's expression.

"Oh come now my Emerald Ingenue, you don't think that we were left alone entirely by accident do you?" Byjon laughed.

"I had assumed so, yes." Elphie said with a chuckle.

"It was a convergence of fortuitous events, aiding by your lovely future mother-in-law. Intuits are clever and can be sneaky." Byjon laughed heartily.

"I can't even imagine adding empathic into the mix." He said as he spun Elphie out.

"Alright, you are overcome with joy and she is very confused. What did I miss?" Glinda said as she came back into the music room with her parents.

"Why did Momsie keep us out?"

"I did not keep you out, I merely suggested that we go and bring in the extra dessert for everyone to enjoy." Gwenot smiled.

"Sneaky, I told you." Byjon stage whispered to Elphie.

Glinda stamped her foot and Elphie hugged her.

"Everything is fine my sweet, really. You can turn your empathic filter back on now." Elphie chuckled.

"Byjon just offered me some useful advice."

"You are confused and a little flustered." Glinda said.

"I am usually confused and a little flustered when I'm with Byjon. I'm fine, I promise." Elphie smiled.

"Alright." Glinda said and cast a sideways glance at Byjon.

"My pet really, I'm wounded." Byjon said dramatically.

"You think that I would bruise your beloved's psyche."

"Of course not, I apologize. I tend to be over-protective of her psyche, and the rest of her." Glinda smiled.

"As well you should my pet. Precious and rare things should be protected." Byjon smiled at a now very flustered Elphie.

X

Byjon insisted that the girls dance together so Glinda could convince herself that Elphaba was indeed all right before they continued with their evening. After a slow waltz and a tailor mandated kiss, they rejoined the family and Glinda showed Byjon her sketches.

"Galinda this work, "Mutual Curiosity", is exquisite." Byjon gushed.

"The attention to detail, the infusion of emotion! Brava my young artist, brava."

"Thank you Byjon." Glinda beamed at the compliment.

"It was such a wonderful experience to see a sketch done by our little girl on the wall of a gallery." Gwenot said proudly.

"I'd get used to it my rose. It appears that Galinda's sorcery skills are not the only thing that have matured." Byjon said enthusiastically.

"I'm taking classes in the fall too, watercolors and…human forms." Glinda said.

"Human forms." Byjon said with an amused chuckle.

"I can't draw faces, at all and I want to. It should be fun. And I think water color pictures are pretty." Glinda said.

They talked about Glinda's art classes, Elphie's project work and how good it was that they supported one another's activities. Elphie contributed to the conversation by mentioning that she was glad that Glinda went to the Arts Center with Dani and that they had a driver to look after them. Byjon was impressed that they had their own driver and Glinda explained to him how that came to be.

As they were talking, Byjon was flipping through Glinda's sketches making comments and gushing with pride. At last he pulled out the one of the garzebo and Glinda, with her father's help explained about its construction and inception.

"I can not wait to see the structure, but this sketch is magnificent. Here I not only see it through your eyes, but I can see how you feel about it. My pet you have a rare gift and I am beyond pleased that you are nurturing it."

"That place is very special to me." Glinda said.

"That is evident in this sketch. There is a complexity here that is breathtaking. There is happiness, sadness, confusion." Byjon said.

"I thought that I might give it to Mr. and Mrs. Lintay, as a way of thanking them."

"That's a perfect tribute. I am glad that you are finally at peace with your friends death." Byjon said.

"I did this too." Glinda said pulling her sketch of the gravesite out of her satchel.

"It helped me say goodbye."

Byjon looked at the picture of the gravestone and tears formed in his eyes. He got up and pulled Glinda into an embrace.

"I simply can not believe how much you have grown my precious pet. Seeing the world through your eyes, through your drawings is a privilege and a delight." Byjon said quietly to her then hugged her again as she sniffled.

After a long hug and a brief dance around the seating area, Glinda sat back down and scooted very close to Elphie. Elphie kissed her temple, smiled and put an arm around her waist. It had been awhile since Glinda and Byjon had been able to share their mutual passion for sketching and Samion and Gwenot were enjoy listening to them talk. Elphie could feel her love's excitement in her wiggles and giggles. The talk of Glinda's sketches segued into looking at and talking about Byjon's current sketches. Some were of new outfits for people, but some were of people and places and Byjon told little stories for each one that made everyone laugh.

"What about this one Byjon?" Glinda asked picking up the last of Byjon's books.

"Is it clothes or other things?"

"It is a secret my pet." Byjon chuckled taking the book from Glinda.

"Awww, that's not fair." Glinda pouted.

"All right then it is a surprise." Byjon laughed.

"I'm not sure that's any better." Elphie smiled.

"I will show you one, and one only so no pouting about it any more." Byjon grinned.

"Goody!" Glinda wiggled happily.

Byjon pulled out one of his unfinished sketches and handed it to Glinda.

"I love it!" Glinda squealed.

"It's me, you and Momsie and Popsicle at the party." She bubbled showing the picture to Elphie.

"This is quite good. I love your smile." Elphie said.

"Jon, this is exceptional." Gwenot said when Elphie handed her the sketch.

"Very Byjon, I can't wait to see it when it is finished." Samion said.

"Your work is always astounding."

"I agree, let's see what other astounding things you are working on." Glinda said innocently as she reached for the book.

"Tsk, tsk tsk my pet." Byjon said with a chuckle.

"Behave yourself or there shall be no dances."

"Girls, why don't you go pick out some waltzes for us." Gwenot said.

"I love dancing." Glinda giggled

"Really my sweet? I had no idea." Elphie chuckled as she offered Glinda her arm.

"Oh yes." Glinda giggled as the walked to the other side of the room.

"One dance with each of you then we will call it a night." Byjon said before Gwenot could comment.

"Except you Samion old man, no offense." He added with his best disarming smile.

"None taken." Samion chuckled.

"Slow waltzes." Gwenot said.

"The only kind." Byjon smiled then went over to the girls.

Gwenot sighed as she watched her friend. Elphaba put on some music and Byjon bowed deeply to Galinda and she curtsied in return. Then they danced a slow waltz, making use of all available space to glide around effortlessly. She saw Glinda giggle and Byjon chuckle; they were both having a wonderful time. When the song ended Byjon escorted Glinda over to Elphaba, bowed to her and kissed her hand. Then he offered Elphie his hand and soon they were breezing around the floor, enjoying themselves just as much. Glinda was enjoying watching the sight just as much as Elphaba had as well. As they walked back to the seating area, they all seemed a little disappointed that it was over so soon.

"Waltz with me Gwen my rose" Byjon said offering Gwenot his hand.

"I'd be delighted." Gwenot smiled.

Gwenot savored the slow waltz with her best friend. They did not have occasion to do it as much as they used to and she realized that she missed it. They knew each other well and were expert at anticipating each other's movements. Their dance was flawless, passionate in it's own way and brought great joy and comfort to both of them.

"That was wonderful Momsie." Glinda said as she applauded.

"Yes Gwen, you two have not lost that magic." Samion smiled.

"Dancing a dance such as that is a necessary part of life." Byjon said with wave of his hand.

"As is watching one. Would the happy couples please take the floor for the last dance of the evening." He added as he waved his hand with a grand flourish towards the dancing area.

Glinda wiggled happily as she waited for her father to put on some music and sighed happily when she realized that it was her and Elphie's waltz. She put herself in Elphie's arms, gazed into her eyes and placed a soft kiss on her lips before they started to dance.

Byjon watched his favorite couples dance around the small floor. The chemistry between the girls was palatable, electric, it crackled and popped with each move. Samion and Gwenot had the same intensity, but theirs was more subdued, more mature and familiar. All to soon the dance was over and he felt a twang of sadness at the loss.

"Bravo, Bravo. Thank you for providing me with such joy." Byjon said with great enthusiasm as the four came back over.

"It was fun!" Glinda said happily, suppressing a little yawn.

"As this whole evening has been, but it seems as though it must end." Byjon laughed.

Glinda expressed her displeasure with Byjon's comment with a tiny pout that Byjon tried to appease by dancing her around the floor briefly as they said a private goodbye. After a long hug Byjon motioned for Elphaba and gave her an equally long hug.

"I expect you to keep your word my Emerald Ingenue." Byjon whispered in Elphie's ear then kissed her cheek.

Elphie nodded and smiled.

"Now kiss me goodbye." He chuckled.

"Now kiss one another."

Elphie gave Glinda a gentle kiss and Glinda responded with another.

"That is what does an old romantics heart good." Byjon sighed.

"Continue to adore one another."

"Consider it done!" Glinda giggled then they both hugged Byjon again and went to get Glinda's satchel from the seating area.

"Good night Byjon, we'll see you soon." Samion said and the two men shared a friendly embrace.

"Good night my friend. You are a lucky man.

"I am indeed." Samion agreed.

"Come along girls our carriage awaits." Samion chuckled.

"Bye-bye Byjon." Glinda giggled as she pulled Elphie out the door.

"I know what you are going to say my rose, and it is unnecessary." Byjon sighed when he saw the look on Gwenot's face.

"Jon, we have been playing this little game for more than a year, I admonish you to take care of yourself and you brush me off." Gwenot smiled.

"I am fine Gwen, today I am perfect and that is what matters. And this evening was the best medicine I could have and you know it." Byjon said with rare seriousness.

"Alright, you are right. But this game needs to end, for both of our sakes. We need to discuss your illness, like the friends that we are. Please Jon." Gwenot said simply.

"I have never been able to deny you my rose, never. We will talk and I will endeavor to be serious."

"That is all I ask." Gwenot smiled.

"I love you Jon, too much to let this drop."

"I know Gwen. I love you too. Now go take your family home. Your girls are a delight."

"That they are. Take care of yourself my friend." Gwenot smiled.

"You worry far too much my rose." Byjon chuckled then kissed Gwenot goodbye.

Byjon waved to everyone from his window as they climbed into their carriage then went off to get ready for bed, feeling better than he had in a long while.

X

Elphie sat on the sofa in her room looking around at her bags and things that had been carefully laid out for her to pack. She chuckled as she remembered how they had to clear a space on Glinda's sofa last night for snuggling and other distracting activities. It was very late when they got home, so making out for a little while had replaced a bath in their getting ready for bed routine.

Elphie got up and went to the doorway of Glinda's room and gazed at her. She was curled up in a cute little ball, snoring adorably. It was well after dawn, but Elphie assumed that she would be asleep for awhile yet.

"Did you enjoy breakfast Nuisance?" Elphie smiled at the kitten.

"Would you like to help me start to pack?" She added as she went back to her own room.

For about an hour Elphie gathered her things together with the help of her Familiar. As she sorted and folded she explained, or tried to about her and Glinda having to go back to Shiz, but Nusee seemed more interested in climbing in and out of her bag and wiggling underneath things she laid out on the bed, so she decided to wait. As she worked she came to the realization that she had far too many articles of clothing. She was pondering what to do about that when a giggle broke into her thoughts.

"Oh my Oz, he is so cute." Glinda said as she bubbled into the room.

"Good morning my love." She added kissing Elphie with great vigor.

"He does seem to like being in that bag." Elphie replied.

"And good morning my sweet." She added pulling Glinda onto her lap and kissing her with equal vigor.

"Yes, it is." Glinda giggled.

"So what were you thinking about so intently a little bit ago." She said after a long series of gentle kisses.

"I have too many clothes." Elphie smiled.

"Don't be absurd, there is no such thing." Glinda laughed.

"Elphie! You are going to leave clothes here."

"I was thinking I might have to." Elphie said.

"Oh Elphie." Glinda sniffled.

"I recognize the happy sniffles, but you are going to have to tell me what they are for." Elphie smiled.

"Don't you get it? You're leaving clothes at home, like I do. It's so domestic and permanent and wonderful." Glinda sighed.

"I didn't think of it like that. It is permanent, but I still have more clothes than I need." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda was beside herself with delight and immediately started to talk about leaving behind summer clothes and buying new winter things. Elphie tried to curtail the excited shopping talk by suggesting that she go run Glinda a bath so she could get dressed and they could go down for breakfast. It worked to a point, except that all during breakfast Glinda chattered excitedly about new winter clothes and rearranging the wardrobes back at Shiz.

Elphie, I really wanted to go to the garzebo again before we left." Glinda said when they were back upstairs.

"I know Lyndie, but why don't we pack now, then maybe after lunch the rain will have stopped." Elphie said.

"Besides you are on a clothing kick now, it might help you speed the process along." She added with a chuckle.

"Keep chuckling mean green thing, you have to make some choices now too." Glinda said.

"You mean that you are actually let me choose which of my clothes stay and which go with me?" Elphie laughed.

"Wait…What was I thinking?" Glinda said as she got up off of her bed and started to drag a chuckling Elphie across the hall.

It took no time at all for Glinda and Elphie to sort through Elphie's clothes. Glinda insisted that her new things needed to go to Shiz and her sundresses stayed behind. She teased Elphie by not so subtly try to put favorite, but also her oldest and worn dress back into the wardrobe, but when Elphie pouted she giggled and put it on the bed with the other clothes.

"Please, not another role reversal. I haven't got the strength." Glinda laughed as she put her arms around Elphie's neck then kissed her for awhile.

They spent the rest of the morning doing a general sorting of Glinda's clothes, using the system that Elphie had suggested the last time they did this. They joined Samion and Gwenot for a long leisurely lunch where Samion laid out their itinerary for the trip back to Shiz. Since the rain had not let up Glinda and Elphie decided to go back upstairs to finish packing. Samion offered his daughter an incentive of dessert in the music room complete with singing and dancing if she was all packed by dinnertime.

"Lyndie, do you mind if I talk to your mother for just a minute?" Elphie said as they were going upstairs and she saw Gwenot go into the parlor.

"Not at all my love, I'll be packing, or a least choosing." Glinda giggled and gave Elphie a kiss.

"I'll be up in a bit." Elphie smiled and returned the kiss.

"Excuse me Gwenot." Elphie said standing at the parlor door.

"I'm sorry to bother you."

"No bother at all darling, I was just doing some correspondence, it can wait."

"Is everything all right?" Gwenot asked motioning for Elphie to sit down.

"Yes, it is. I just wanted to ask you something. You told me that if I needed you to that you could write me a letter of introduction for a counselor at Shiz. Would you still be willing to do that?" Elphie asked shyly.

"Of course darling, are you in need of one right away?" Gwenot replied.

"No, no nothing like that, I just…I just think it might be a good idea, maybe." Elphie said then told Gwenot about her flashbacks and panic attacks.

"Darling, of course I will help you find a counselor. I have actually been thinking about it since our talk the other day. I am glad that you came to me with this because there is something that I wanted to discuss with you along these lines."

"Really?" Elphie said confused.

"I was going to suggest to you the possibility of finding a counselor here in Frottica for you." Gwenot said gently and tried to judge the girl's reactions.

"I don't understand, did I do something that upset you?"

"Darling no, no not at all. Just as I do not try and be Samion's counselor or Galinda's I feel it would no longer be wise to try and be yours. I told Galinda last time you were here that she is a lot of things for you including your confidant, but that she couldn't be your counselor. Counselors need objectivity and a certain degree of detachment, as well as an in-depth knowledge of the issue in order to be able to help."

"But you have helped me Gwenot, I wouldn't have been able to handle any of this without your guidance. I…I need to talk with you. I know how to talk with you." Elphie said obviously in a great deal of distress.

"Elphaba, my darling. I need to talk with you as well. Our talks are just beginning, not ending." Gwenot said gently.

"We talk as mother and daughter now, relate on a more personal, more intimate level. Elphaba you need to understand that you can always come to me, with anything. I want us to build on the open honest relationship that we have started, not stop it. We can talk about anything you wish I will always listen to you and give you my honest thoughts. But there might be times when my limited experience with the issues that concern you might not be enough to truly help you. Just as I recommended that Galinda talk to Chaxi, I would like for you to have options as well." Gwenot said.

"I guess that does make sense. I'm sorry I think I was just frightened." Elphie said.

"No apologies my darling. All of this can be a little frightening. Would you like to hear what I was thinking on the subject." Gwenot said.

"Yes please." Elphie smiled and Gwenot was very relieved that she seemed to understand.

"I was putting together a list of criteria for a counselor for you. Female is at the top of the list."

Elphie arched an eyebrow, but nodded in agreement.

"Another is specializes in sexual assault issues."

"That makes sense." Elphie said

"I didn't realize that it would be so complicated."

"It could be. Ideally it would be good if you had just one counselor, instead of one here and one at Shiz." Gwenot said.

Gwenot talked to her about the importance of feeling comfortable and of continuity and other issues associated with finding the right counselor. Elphie asked questions and slowly began to understand the importance of having someone outside of the situation to provide an objective assessment. It amused Gwenot that she was putting the process into scientific terms that she could understand. They talked for so long that a worried Glinda came looking for them.

With Elphie's approval Gwenot explained the whole situation to Glinda then the three of them talked for a time. When Elphie and Glinda finally left the parlor, Gwenot was satisfied that Elphie understood that she was not being abandoned. They decided that Gwenot would research the options and they could talk again when Glinda and Elphie returned for their first, as Glinda called it, Nusee check, or Gwenot could come to Shiz if need be.

"I am so proud of you my love." Glinda smiled when they were back in her room.

"Kiss me please." Elphie said quietly and Glinda did then held her for a long time.

"It doesn't look as though you did very much." Elphie said after a few more kisses and a brief processing talk.

"I was packing birthday gifts." Glinda grinned.

"I need you to help me pack my clothes."

"Since when?" Elphie laughed out loud.

"You say I am anything but a help."

"That was before the choose an outfit get a kiss system." Glinda giggled.

"Ah, I see. Well we had better get going, if you want to dance after dinner." Elphie said seriously.

"Yes ma'am." Glinda said with a salute and a happy wiggle.

It took a lot of effort and a lot of kisses, but Glinda got all packed up to go back to school, and not a moment to soon.

X

Cook out did herself making them a special going away meal and they spent a fun time enjoying the food and reminiscing about the past month, especially Glinda's birthday and the accompanying circus.

After dinner as promised, Gwenot, Samion, Glinda and Elphaba spent hours enjoying their last night together at Upland Manor with music and lots of fun in the music room. As a treat for Glinda Elphie sparkled the ceiling. She also played the piano a little, sang a lot, and even danced with Nusee on Glinda's insistence. Glinda danced happily and tearfully with both her mother and her father and they all danced together. They also sang together and talked some more about their favorite parts of the visit. It was the perfect last evening at home, topped of with a very long session of kisses snuggles in Glinda's bed where they both fell asleep.

X

"Glinda darling, we really need to go if we are going to have time for breakfast before the train leaves." Samion said.

Glinda had been saying goodbye to the staff for forty-five minutes and was having trouble leaving Cook.

"Go child, I'll be here when you return." Cook chuckled.

And Miss Elphaba you don't worry for a moment about your little Nusee, he will be well looked after. Do you have the roasted seeds?"

"Yes ma'am I do and thank you for helping to look after Nuisance. I appreciate it more than you know." Elphie said.

"Nonsense child, he is a delight, as long as he stays off of my countertops." Cook smiled.

"One last hug then you skeedaddle, or it is the spoon for you." Cook said to Glinda.

"Bye Cook." Glinda sniffled after the last hug and walked out the door holding Elphie's hand.

"Remember what I told you Nuisance. Please listen to Samion and Trezia, I know that you like them." Elphie said to the tiny ball of fur in her hands.

"I'll be back in a month or so." She said and put her nose against his.

Nusee mewled and nuzzled her and seemed very unhappy. Glinda said goodbye to him while Elphie put on her rain cloak and sniffled all the way to the carriage. Seeing him sitting in the window of the parlor made her burst into tears briefly. She settled down and enjoyed a laugh and giggled filled breakfast at Lonjum's.

Because of the rain, Samion and Gwenot boarded the train with the girls to say goodbye. They hugged and kissed until the conductor told them the train was ready to leave. Seeing her parents leave their compartment, then waving to them from the platform affected Glinda more strongly that she anticipated and she burst into a fresh round of tears as the train pulled away.


	156. Part ThreeChapter 156

PART 3 

"Thank you Lyndie." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's temple.

"For what my love?" Glinda asked.

"For giving me a home I feel a little sad about leaving." Elphie smiled.

"I hoped that's why you were feeling sad." Glinda smiled.

"You hoped I was feeling sad?" Elphie said.

Glinda quickly shifted her position to respond; fearing she had said something wrong then saw the twinkle in Elphie's eyes.

"Mean, that's what you are a mean green thing." Glinda huffed and turned her back to Elphie.

"Teasing me when I am fragile."

"Abject apologies my precious." Elphie said as she put her arms around Glinda's waist, kissed the back of her neck then gently pulled her back towards her.

Glinda grinned and scooted back when she felt Elphie pull her and snuggled as soon as she felt the warmth of Elphie's body.

"But you started it." Elphie said with a chuckle.

"All right fine, but you know I can't filter you out easily, and I was sad myself." Glinda said.

"I think you were starting to feel better before the conductor came for the tickets, or was I mistaken about feeling your hand trying to sneak up my skirt." Elphie laughed.

"You are bound and determined to pick a fight aren't you?" Glinda said with a soft chuckle.

"Well we usually end up having some sort of tiff or miscommunication of some sort on these train trips, I thought I'd just get it out of the way." Elphie said seriously.

"How considerate of you." Glinda grinned then turned to face Elphie.

"You are not funny you know."

"I have never claimed to be, as I have said on many occasions." Elphie replied and kissed Glinda's nose.

"A kiss on the nose doesn't make up for the fact that you were being mean." Glinda said sternly and Elphie replied with a kiss on her cheek.

"But you are getting closer." Glinda said with a smile and Elphie placed a very soft, lingering kiss on it.

"I hereby declare the inevitable train trip tiff to be over." Glinda giggled.

"And now we can make up." She said cupping Elphie's cheek.

X

"You were right Elphie getting the tiff out of the way early was a good idea." Glinda chuckled after a long series of kisses.

"You do realize that I was kidding?" Elphie smiled.

"Trying to distract you."

"And you did a wonderful job, but you did have a point. At some time during every trip something gets off track, so to speak, you pace and twitch up and down the passageway; I cry and get us a snack then we talk it out. This was much better." Glinda giggled.

"And quicker. Expedited arguing, we should remember this for the future."

"I suppose that would be one way to argue effectively. We can add it to our option list, but I reserve the right to pace and twitch if the situation demands and I insist that you cry if you feel the need." Elphie grinned.

"Deal!" Glinda bubbled and kissed Elphie with enthusiasm.

"That was to seal the deal, beats a handshake."

"I won't argue with that, but may I please just shake hands with Harluc after our negotiations?" Elphie laughed.

"Oh if you insist." Glinda said dramatically.

"Thank you." Elphie smiled.

"You are welcome and speaking of thank yous, You don't seem sad anymore." Glinda said.

"I'm not really, and I'm not sure sad was the right word. It just feels like I left a little piece of me there." Elphie replied.

"That's how I feel, I think that's what's supposed to happen. It's home." Glinda said then started to chuckle.

"You find homesickness amusing?" Elphie asked.

"Of course not and don't start again." Glinda said in a semi-warning fashion, her eyes dancing.

Elphie laughed and held up her hands in surrender.

"That's better. I was thinking of this time last year. I was a very unhappy girl being dragged by my cruel parents far from home to be left in a cold and lonely place." Glinda giggled.

"You really did not want to come to Shiz, did you?"

"Nope, not in the least. I fussed and fumed for months. Momsie was very patient and explained over and over that Shiz had the best program in all of Oz for training sorcerers and how I would make friends who practiced magic too. I was sure they just wanted me out of the house and called them mean and other similar things and ignored them quite a bit. It really wasn't pretty." Glinda laughed.

"I was at my spoiled little rich girl best."

"So all of those things in the little princess story your mother told you when you were sick were true, not just the things pertaining to about me." Elphie said with a blush.

"Yep." Glinda nodded.

"So you really had the option to not return to school after Winter break?"

"That was the deal. I try Shiz for one full term, really try and if I was still unhappy I did not have to go back and could go to college somewhere closer to home. But even though I wrote home otherwise, I knew I wanted to stay as soon as I met you, although I wasn't exactly sure why." Glinda grinned.

"You came back because of me." Elphie smiled.

"Well you did help me with my Ozian History homework, and had dinner with me sometimes. I figured another semester wouldn't hurt." Glinda smiled.

"But even with that deal, I was still an unhappy, pouting girl on the trip to Shiz."

"I could not wait to get to Shiz. Of course once I got here I wondered, frequently, why I even bothered, but I remember feeling relieved almost the whole trip." Elphie said.

"What were you doing in the months before?" Glinda asked.

"Well, while you were throwing temper tantrums and ignoring your kind and loving parents…" Elphie grinned and Glinda swatted at her playfully.

"I was hiding from everyone and studying. I did not feel worthy of being accepted into Shiz, I was sure it had something to do with my title and I wanted to make sure that I was prepared. I read everything I could find; especially science related things and took notes. I would go for weeks without talking to anyone. One night, very late I skulked back up to the little room I used when I was at Colwen Grounds…"

"Fruoa showed me. It was very you." Glinda said and kissed Elphie gently.

"And there were guards waiting there to take me to see my great-grandfather." Elphie continued.

"Elphie, No! You were taken by force." Glinda said very agitated.

"No my sweet, they would not dare manhandle the heir apparent. I was summoned and was escorted." Elphie said.

"By men with guns." Glinda said angrily.

"True, but part of that was my own fault. I had ignored his summons for a week, and no one can find me there when I choose not to be found." Elphie chuckled.

"That does seem to be a talent of yours." Glinda smiled.

"So what happened?"

"I was raked over the coals for a couple of hours. He started with lectures and punishments for ignoring him and behaving in such an improper manner, then moved on to more lectures and some threats and intimidation about my behavior while at Shiz and ended with the ever popular pointing out of my character flaws and how to improve them. I left his apartment with "acting like a petulant spoiled child will no longer be tolerated" ringing in my ears." Elphie said.

"Obviously these people have no idea how a real petulant spoiled child behaves." Glinda grinned.

"Oh they do, remember Nessa?" Elphie chuckled.

"How can I forget. Elphie you said you were punished, what did they do to you?" Glinda said with real concern.

"All of this happened about two and a half weeks or so before I was due to leave. My father and siblings were due to come about a week before I left. In that time frame I was required to check in with someone every few hours, eat my meals with someone and was forbidden to be in the library at night. I'm also fairly certain that I was being watched, or followed around." Elphie said.

"Elphie that's terrible, but considering what I know now, not really surprising." Glinda said unhappily.

"Actually, it could have been worse." Elphie said.

"I really don't want to know how. What happened after your family got there?" Glinda sighed.

"I was expected to spend all of my time with them, tend to Nessa, that sort of thing and of course there were more lectures and admonishments. So around this time last year, I was happily on my way to Shiz, all by myself." Elphie smiled.

"We got here under very different circumstances didn't we?" Glinda said snuggling closer to her love.

"Yes we did. I saw you before Move In Day in the parlor you know." Elphie said.

"You did, where?" Glinda said very intrigued.

"Remember the orientation tour for freshers and their parents?"

"Yes, but I didn't see you there."

"That's because I did not go on the tour and avoided most of orientation." Elphie chuckled and Glinda laughed.

"I was in the library. I watched my fellow freshers gathering in the courtyard for the tour. You were in a small group of five or six girls, wearing a light purple skirt and white blouse, your hair was down and I think you were talking to Loma." Elphie smiled.

"Elphie, you never told me that." Glinda said with a silly grin.

"I had forgotten about it until now. I remember thinking which of those little twits was going to be my roommate." Elphie laughed.

"And aren't you glad that it turned out to be the blonde twit in the lilac skirt." Glinda giggled.

"Very glad." Elphie said and kissed Glinda softly.

"I remember that tour. They separated the children from the parents for hours, I thought that was unnecessarily harsh and was determined to have a terrible time. But it was fun, Loma was good company, the other girls were nice enough and the senior in charge of our group was very funny. That was the first time I heard the term Horrible Morrible." Glinda giggled.

"I remember wondering which of those girls would be my roommate too."

"And aren't you glad it was a gangly green girl who wasn't even there?" Elphie chuckled.

"I am very glad and grateful, So Elphie, was that when you found your hidey-hole in the library?"

"Actually yes, I toured the library while you toured wherever it was you toured." Elphie laughed.

"That would be the campus." Glinda laughed.

"How did you get your class schedules, book lists and things like that if you didn't go to orientation?"

"I got them the day before, I was here early, remember?"

"Yes, but I didn't know you can do that."

"Apparently you can, but I was at some of the orientation. I showed up for room assignments didn't I?" Elphie grinned.

"Did you have a choice?" Glinda laughed remembering seeing her Elphie standing off on a corner by herself, scowling.

"I'm not sure, but I figured I had pressed my luck enough. Where did you and your parents stay that night?"

"At the hotel on the other side of the river, someone at Daddy's work recommended it. I think the Inn near Tyuron's is nicer." Glinda said.

"I liked it well enough. So I can only assume that you all attended those social functions they had for new students. The orientation luncheon, the dinner that night and let's not forget breakfast with the faculty the next day." Elphie chuckled.

"You scoff my love, but that stuff helped me settle down a little. By the time my parents left after that breakfast on Move In Day, I knew some people, had met my teachers, saw my classrooms and the dorm. I was still upset when they left, but it didn't seem so much like I was being abandoned." Glinda smiled.

"You seemed quite the little happy socialite, laughing and talking with all the girls in the formal parlor. That's when I heard that precious giggle for the very first time." Elphie chuckled.

"Awww Elphie!" Glinda sighed happily.

"Of course at the time I did not consider it quite so adorable." Elphie replied then gently kissed away Glinda's sigh-filled happy sniffles.

"I was just being polite, I thought one of them would be my roommate." Glinda replied.

"Had I known that the scowling gangly green girl hiding in the corner was my chosen one, I wouldn't have bothered." She added with a giggle.

"That seems like so long ago Elphie. Can you believe we are going to be sophsters, second year Shiz students? You are Top Student, I'm an empath, we have a nice little group of friends, special places and we have a class together. I'm so excited about that."

"Defiantly better than the start of last year." Elphie agreed.

"Yeah, we will be getting along and playing nice." Glinda laughed.

"Very nice." She added with a sly grin and a tickle on Elphie's earlobe.

Z

Glinda and Elphie reminisced about their shaky beginnings and talked more about the days and weeks leading up to coming to Shiz. They talked about how their perceptions of being in college, the other students and each other had changed and how their expectations had changed accordingly. As they talked they set out the lunch that Cook had made for them, they gently teased one another about some of the things they had said or done before they really knew each other and laughed at how different things were now. Before they knew it they heard the conductor calling the Dixxi House stop.

"Di-xxiho-use!" Elphie said in the same manner as the conductor making Glinda giggle then throw her arms around Elphie and hold her tightly.

Glinda wasn't crying or even sniffling, and she didn't want to be held. It was obvious that she wanted to do the holding, so Elphie pressed herself against her love and let herself be held.

"I love you so much Elphie, sometimes it just overwhelms me. Everything we've been chuckling about, how we've changed and grown…especially together. It just overwhelms me; I just needed a reality check. Holding you is my reality, no matter what else there is." Glinda said.

"Did something specific trigger this my sweet?" Elphie said although she had an idea what it was.

"Hearing the Dixxi House call, reminded me of when we came and the trip to Tenniken." Glinda said and drew Elphie to her again.

They talked for just a bit about the visit to Minka's grave, but Glinda seemed content to just hold Elphie close.

"Thank you my love, for letting me hold you like that." Glinda said when she finally let go.

"I don't mind being coddled for your benefit, I only mind it for my own." Elphie chuckled.

"Did it help?" She added quietly after a gentle kiss.

"It did very much. I was thinking that we are only a couple hours from Shiz and we haven't even started on our lists. Then it occurred to me that I don't really have a list, not like I usually do anyway. We have my session with Chaxi in the if needed column, that's all I can think of." Glinda said.

"I don't really have one either. I don't really need to talk about your session with Chaxi yet, although I'm sure it will come up. I have been wondering about Nuisance though." Elphie said.

"Me too a little, I hope he will be okay, he looked so sad in the parlor window. He knew we were leaving." Glinda said.

"I did everything Motzia suggested to help prepare him, even though I felt silly. I'm not sure I will ever get used to having a conversation with a cat." Elphie smiled.

"It was sweet to watch you talk to him last night, he likes to listen to your voice, and I can understand why." Glinda giggled.

"Elphie you weren't talking to him like someone talks to their pet, you were just talking to him. You told him the truth, told him what to expect. But more importantly you let him know that you cared about his welfare and wanted him to be safe and happy."

"I tried. Bringing him to Shiz was really not an option. And we will be going home in a month or so." Elphie smiled.

"Momsie will give us updates when she writes, I'm sure we are worrying for nothing. He just looked so sad."

"Still think we are going to be terrible parents?" Elphie chuckled.

"Terrible parents? Oh…my party." Glinda giggled.

"I think my cousins thought I was nuts."

"Maybe, but they knew you were tipsy." Elphie chuckled.

"Actually I think we will be wonderful parents, but we need to get through school first, then get married, and have a nice long wedding trip. And we should probably spend some time as a couple before we have children, oh and find places we want to work and maybe join some committees, oh and the…"

"Lyndie…. Please have mercy." Elphie chuckled, melting at her love's enthusiastic excitement.

"Why don't we get through this semester…especially my orientation, then take it from there."

"I guess I was getting carried away." Glinda giggled.

"But Elphie, Elphie my love our possibilities are endless and our certainties thrilling. It makes me positively giddy."

Glinda got up from the seat taking Elphie with her and danced some bouncy steps around their small compartment. Elphie could not help but laugh heartily and indulged her love in twirling and bouncing around until a lurch of the train sent them tumbling into their seats, both consumed with their own forms of mirth.

"That was fun!" Glinda said when her giggles were under control.

"I like train dancing."

"The rhythm of the train did make it a little easier." Elphie chuckled.

"Lyndie my sweet, I am not trying to diminish your vision of our future, but you know I am just not as capable of seeing it, imagining it as you can."

"I know my love, I know." Glinda smiled.

"But I am a scientist, I am intrigued by possibilities and seek out certainties in the lab, I can be no less so in my life. Take your jaunts into our future my precious, I promise I will join you, as I am able." Elphie smiled.

"I have enough enthusiasm and imagination for both of us, and you have enough practicality for both of us." Glinda laughed.

"You have our giggles and I have our scowls." Elphie chuckled and Glinda wiggled with delight at the new game.

"I have our bubbles and you have our sarcasm." Glinda offered.

"You are our art and I am our music." Elphie said.

"You are the embodiment of our mind, our intelligence, our search for knowledge and truth." Glinda said gazing into Elphie's eyes.

"And you my sweet embody our beauty, our curiosity for life and our passion." Elphie said as she stroked Glinda's cheek.

"Aren't we wonderful?" Glinda sighed and searched out a kiss.

Glinda and Elphie exchanged soft kisses while they continued to play their game. After a time Elphie joined Glinda on one of her flights of fancy into their future and they imagined life as Frottica's up and coming young power couple until the conductor informed them they had arrived at Shiz.

X

"Thank you Elphie." Glinda said as she twirled under Elphie's arm and into their room in Crage Hall.

"For what my sweet?" Elphie chuckled as she followed Glinda into the room.

"For making this a home that I am happy to come back to." Glinda sing-songed as she looked around.

"Just like we left it, all comfortable and familiar, and it was so good to see Mr. Frama and Kicker again."

"It was nice to see him waiting for us on the platform at the depot." Elphie said as she put down their carry on bags.

"And nice to see Norven waiting to bring up our things."

"Continuity is comforting, but I still contend that you did not need to bring a trunk." Elphie chuckled.

"I told you it was as much for taking things home as it was for bringing things here." Glinda said with a little huff then softened when she saw Elphie's face.

"You feel it to don't you Elphie? The familiarity, the comfort." Glinda said gently.

"Yes, I do. It's nice." Elphie said quietly.

"Yes it is. Why don't we get reacquainted with our comfy chairs, or one of them anyway." Glinda giggled as she pulled Elphie towards their little sitting area.

"I thought I would start to get our stuff put away before dinner, so that I can dust and tidy up after dinner." Elphie replied, but allowed herself to be led.

"Elphie, really! We just got home." Glinda said as she gave Elphie a gentle shove into the blue chair then settled on her lap.

"Let's welcome ourselves home." She added with a giggle.

"Welcome home Elphie."

"Welcome home Lyndie." Elphie smiled and pressed her lips to Glinda's forehead.

Z

"Now that was what I call a proper welcome home." Glinda said with a deep satisfied sigh after a very long time of various types of kisses.

"Proper?" Elphie said breathlessly.

"Fine then. How about good, nice, spectacular. Choose and adjective. Great Oz but I have missed this." Glinda said.

"We engaged in many of these types of activities while we were home." Elphie said.

"Oh yes, we did and each one was excellent fun. But they weren't like this. You are more cautious there, more reserved. Here, you are freer, less inhibited. You explore with more vigor, more abandon, more umph." Glinda explained.

"Umph?" Elphie chuckled.

"Uh-huh, and that last kiss was loaded with it. It made me feel rubbery, it made me feel tingly." Glinda said with a sly smile.

"I have to admit, I was beginning to feel a little…rubbery myself. And you're right about feeling freer here. Here in this room." Elphie clarified.

"Lyndie, it's not that I want to stop doing this necessarily." Elphie started after they cuddled, kissed and caressed for awhile longer.

"But it is close to dinner time and I'm sure you are getting hungry. Besides, we really should get our things put away…"

"And clean up, I know I know." Glinda said with a very different type of sigh then got up and moved over to her own chair.

"I am getting hungry. Let's have dinner at Tyuron's, I can't wait to see them again."

"Alright Lyndie, I think that sounds great." Elphie replied.

"And Elphie we can put off putting away." Glinda giggled for some reason.

"Lyndie, I am not trying to pick a fight, but you know I am going to be very busy for the next few days." Elphie said.

"That's the point. You are going to be busy, gone, away. Leaving me here all by myself." Glinda said.

"You could have stayed home until Saturday." Elphie smiled.

"I am ignoring that. What I was trying to say is, I will spend tomorrow getting things in order. I will put our things away. I need to go through the wardrobes and pack up our very summery clothes to make way for fall and winter ones. I don't have anything else to do anyway so it makes sense." Glinda said reasonably.

"Yes it does. Alright Lyndie, you unpack tomorrow, I tidy up tonight." Elphie said.

"I can do that too." Glinda said proudly.

"Glinda, be serious, you hate to clean." Elphie said with a slight chuckle.

"Usually yes, but this is for a good cause and I will have time. I can dust and sweep and whatever else it is we…well you do. I'll put on music, it will be fun." Glinda grinned.

"Fun? And what good cause?" Elphie asked with her eyebrow arched in amusement.

"Yes fun, we always have extra dust bunnies when we come back. And the good cause is a nice leisurely dinner at Tyuron's, a long steamy bath leading to lots of making out before snuggling to sleep." Glinda grinned.

"I truly have no counter argument for that, at least none that would work." Elphie chuckled.

"I will leave our room in your capable hands."

"Thank you." Glinda said.

"Shall we change for dinner?"

"After a kiss." Elphie smiled.

"Mmmmmmmm appetizers." Glinda giggled.

"You know Elphie, I should go through our dressers too." Glinda said as she shimmied out of her skirt.

"Pull out our hot weather nightdresses to pack up too."

"That sounds like a good idea, since I can only assume that they will be replaced with ones more suitable for cooler weather." Elphie said as she zipped up the back of Glinda's dress.

"Yep, there is a major shopping trip in our near future."

"At least this one will have a specific purpose." Elphie chuckled as she brushed out her hair.

"But Lyndie, don't pack up that little light blue one of yours." She added with a blush.

"Elphie!" Glinda wiggled happily.

"The blue one will stay put."

X

"Hi Tyuron!" Glinda bubbled as she skipped over to the man and gave him a hug.

"Welcome home my friends, you have been missed." Tyuron said.

"When did you arrive?"

"Earlier this afternoon." Elphie said with a smile.

"Well come in, come in. I'll get your drinks and salads right away. Uliko will be thrilled." Tyuron said as he led them to their favorite booth.

"It is good to see you again." He added before he scurried off.

"Elphie, why was he looking at you like that?" Glinda asked as they settled into the booth.

"I am sure he just is excited to see us." Elphie said, hating that she was being evasive.

"Don't you just love the smell of this place?" Glinda said, satisfied with the response.

"Yes, it always smells…"

"You get special you're back food." Uliko said as he put salads down in front of the girls.

"It's good you return."

"Yes it is, I can't wait for dinner, we've missed it." Glinda smiled and Uliko grunted and hurried away.

"I wonder what we get this time?" Elphie smiled.

"Who knows, but it will be delicious." Glinda giggled.

"Now let's look at our mail. I can't believe we did not see the letter on the desk." Elphie said.

"I know, but we were rather, well..."

"Occupied with other things?" Glinda ventured.

"That covers it." Elphie smiled and blushed.

As they ate their salads Elphie opened up the letter from Shell and read it to Glinda.

"Oh I'm glad your father liked his new trekkers pack." Glinda said with a smile.

"And he seems to already be getting use out of that mapping folio that Mr. Kwenyo gave him." Elphie said.

"And I am very glad he got home safely."

"It was very considerate of him to enclose the receipt from the Inn where he stayed. And look he circled the room number." Glinda giggled.

"He said he enjoyed himself and liked meeting my friends." Elphie said

"I'm sure he enjoyed himself, and he is not so worried about you anymore." Glinda said.

Tyuron brought out their special meals, Elphies favorite stew and Glinda's favorite chicken. As they ate they talked a little more about and then about the next few days. Uliko brought out pieces of fresh fig pie and Glinda's grin and delighted wiggle sent him fleeing back to the kitchen. They enjoyed dessert and more chatting about the start of the term.

It was starting to get dark when they were ready to leave and Tyuron offered to walk them back. Elphie declined on their behalf then under the guise of paying the bill told him that she would be back to talk about the party sometime the next day or the day after. As she and Glinda walked back to the dorm, she wondered when exactly how she would do that.

Z

"I love a good soak after a long trip." Glinda said with a sigh.

"We need to get you some more of that purple bottle stuff." Elphie said as she slipped her nightdress over her head and chuckled at Glinda's little grunt of displeasure.

"We can go this weekend right?" Glinda said as she stood up and let herself be wrapped up in a towel.

"Of course." Elphie said.

"I've missed Mr. K." Glinda said as she started to dry her hair.

"Me too." Elphie chuckled.

"What?" Glinda smiled.

"We miss there when we are here and here when we are there."

"I think that means we are very lucky to have such good lives in two different places." Glinda said.

Elphie brushed out Glinda's hair and while it was drying they talked about Glinda shifting gears back down to Shiz displays of affection.

"Well that's only on the outside." Glinda grinned as she felt her now dry hair.

"In here, it's a whole different world."

She rose from the chair and Elphie followed suit and they embraced and kissed with passion. They ran their hands up and down each other's backs as their tongues gently caressed. Glinda knew that Elphie had to be up and out early the next morning, so she had already promised to limit their activities to school night parameters.

They snuggled together in bed and continued their kisses and caresses, ignoring the parameters. It was Glinda's little yawns that told them how late it really was.

"That was nice Elphie." Glinda sighed as she snuggled close after a very long kiss.

"It was. I love you Lyndie. I'm glad we are here together, that we not only survived everything from the last term, but thrived in spite of it." Elphie said softly as she gazed into Glinda's eyes and stroked her cheek.

"I love you too my precious Elphie. We are beshert, we will get through anything as long as we are together." Glinda said and leaned in for a kiss.

"Goodnight my love." Glinda said when they parted.

"I love you."

"Goodnight my sweet. I love you too." Elphie said.

They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms in Glinda's bed and slept undisturbed. Elphie eased out of bed in the next morning, leaving Glinda to her happy mumblings. She dressed quickly, wrote a quick note for Glinda and left for her project orientation, wishing, just a little that she was still in the arms of the beautiful girl she was leaving behind. She realized as she hurried across the quiet campus that Glinda wasn't the only one who needed to shift gears a little.

Glinda awoke and sat up unhappy that Elphie wasn't there, but knowing she would have to get used to it. She saw her doll with a note in its hands and wiggled happily as she opened it, and read it with delight.

"_I will see you tonight for dinner. Give the dust bunnies my regards._

_I love you,_

_Elphie."_

"Welcome home to us!" Glinda laughed as she fell back onto her pillow kicking her feet in the air.


	157. Chapter 157

Glinda sat in her pink chair, feet hanging over the arm, coffee in one hand and a fig bun in the other.

"Okay Glinda, now really. How hard can this be?" She said out loud as she surveyed the room.

As she finished her breakfast she formulated a plan of attack. She knew that she had plenty of time since Elphie would not be back until the evening.

"I know, I'll have a nice relaxing candle light dinner waiting for her, she will be tired." Glinda said excitedly as she sat up and put her coffee cup on the table.

"I'll light that cinnamon candle Dani's grandmother made for her, that'll smell nice and of course our special candle and lots of soft music. I can hear all about her day and we can dance…" Glinda was at full bubble as she planned out the evening, but sobered and frowned slightly when she realized that evening was a long ways off.

"But first I have to clean up." She sighed heavily,

"But before I can sweep I have to get our things up off of the floor, so wardrobe culling first." She chirped happily and prepared to get to work.

X

Elphie was sitting in one of the small lecture halls in the Science Building with some of the most prominent medical researchers in Oz, feeling very out of place. She was one of only three females and one of only six students and the only undergraduate. She had met with Professor Thiol first thing and given him Lofier's reports and her notes and explanations of what she had done at Lofier's lab. Now she was sitting listening with great interest to reports from the various teams that had worked on the project over intercession, taking copious notes and becoming more and more excited about the possibilities.

X

Glinda looked at the clothes lying on the beds with satisfaction. What excited her most about this was not the fact that she got to go shopping, or even shopping for Elphie. It excited her because it was another little thing that made things seem homey and lasting, putting their clothes into storage together. Even though most of the clothes to be packed were hers, the thought was still thrilling. She hummed happily as she folded their lightweight skirts, blouses, sundresses, and nightdresses.

"Except the little light blue one Elphie." Glinda giggled as she started to put things in the trunk.

"That stays here for you."

After the clothes were packed away in the trunk, she stood looking into one wardrobe then the other, wiggling with delight at the sight of her clothes hanging side by side with Elphies. Their clothes had been sharing the wardrobe space since they rearranged the room, casual everyday in one and going out and more formal in the other, but it still made her very happy to see it.

With the clothes out of the way Glinda set to work on putting away the few of her birthday gifts that she had brought back with her. She put her new watercolor brushes and other art supplies on the part of the bookshelf where she kept them and saw the dust.

"I suppose I should clean now." She sighed heavily

"Okay, after lunch."

X

While Elphie enthusiastically prepared for the project work that she would be doing, Glinda cleaned their room, trying to be enthusiastic. She put on upbeat music and started to dust study nook, as she did she realized that they would need some more room for this term's books. So she put down the dust cloth and happily started to rearrange things.

Three hours and three recordings later Glinda looked with satisfaction at her handiwork, then she saw the dust cloth still on the desk and sighed.

"Alright, stop staring at me!" Glinda said as she picked up the cloth, put some more of the cleaning oil that Elphie used on it and went back to her task.

"It never takes Elphie this long to clean up." Glinda huffed as she fell into her chair some time later, still not quite finished.

"She is probably having a grand ole time in that lab, looking cute in her lab coat and gloves, watching all those frisky enzymes dancing together. Okay, okay you'll get your turn too." Glinda sighed at the broom leaning by the doorframe.

"I love dancing with Elphie." She said to the broom after she put on some more music and started to sweep.

"And we are better than those enzymes." She said with a giggle as she swept the broom around.

A giggling Glinda glided around the room with the broom, complimenting it on its dancing prowess.

"You dip divinely." She laughed as she leaned over and swept the broom under her bed.

She danced around daydreaming about waltzing with Elphie until the music ended then she put on a tango and tried in earnest to actually sweep the rugs like she had seen Elphie do, but ended up dancing and daydreaming after only doing one.

"Oh no!" Glinda said when the music ended and she noticed the time.

"Where did the afternoon go? I'm going to have to hurry to get things ready for dinner, but I'm not really finished cleaning."

Glinda looked around then swept the very little pile of dust under the wardrobe.

"You'll be happy there little dust bunnies." She chuckled then gathered up the cleaning things and took them back to the porter's closet.

X

Elphie hurried across campus, her book bag and arms loaded down with books. She was running a little late, and hoped Glinda hadn't been waiting long. When she didn't see her at their table on the patio she went into the café. When she didn't see her love there she chuckled and went upstairs.

Glinda lit their special candle with a wave of her wand. The cinnamon candle had been lit for awhile and the room smelled good. Elphie's favorite music was playing, one of her favorite meals was waiting and Glinda was bathed, changed and wiggly with anticipation.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as soon as the door opened and ran to hug her love.

"What in Oz?" She laughed as she ran into books.

"Hello my precious, I'm glad to see you too. If you let me put these down I'll show you." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda took some of the books from Elphie's arms and put them on the coffee table. Elphie divested herself of the rest then pulled Glinda to her. Glinda immediately sought out a kiss and was rewarded with a very long, slow very satisfying one.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda sighed.

"Hello Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"Do I smell cinnamon and…uh garlic?

"I thought you would be tired, so I lit your scented candle and went to get us dinner, so we could eat up here." Glinda said proudly leading Elphie towards the bathroom.

"What a perfect idea, I am a little tired." Elphie smiled.

"Then go get washed up and I'll get things ready." Glinda said then gave Elphie a soft kiss and bounced over to the table.

Elphie watched Glinda fill their special glasses with water and cider and take the domed lids off of the plates as she cleaned her hands. She realized, belatedly, that she had missed Glinda very much and felt guilty that she hadn't known that she had missed her during the day.

"Lyndie, did you move the dresser out of the bathroom by yourself?" Elphie said as she came out.

"Yes, but I just scooted it, but I want to hear about your day first." Glinda said quickly and a little sheepishly as they sat at the table.

"Garlic pasta and vegetables." She added pointing to their plates.

Elphie arched her eyebrow in amusement and took a bite of pasta then smiled.

"So how are the frisky enzymes?" Glinda asked.

"…So my Biochemistry lab and my Organic chemistry lab are both going to consist of program work." Elphie said finishing up an excited overview of what she had done that day.

"That sounds fun for you Elphie." Glinda said not really understanding but loving the happy gleam in her love's eyes.

"I am looking forward to it, I'm even allowed to have extra lab time, if I get permission from Dr. Thiol or Mr. Kwenyo first." Elphie grinned.

"Was Mr. K there?" Glinda asked.

"He will be tomorrow."

"I wish I could see him." Glinda said with a little pout.

"How about if I ask him to join us for dinner in the café after orientation tomorrow, would that help?" Elphie chuckled.

"Uh-huh!" Glinda nodded enthusiastically.

As they finished their pasta Elphie talked a little more about her day and how she felt being with all of those prominent people. Glinda knew that she was more excited than distressed and was very happy about that.

"So Elphie." Glinda said after the orientation conversation wound down.

"They let you get your class books a day early?"

"Those aren't my class textbooks, they are reference books for parts of the project I am unfamiliar with."

"Looks like we'll have to make even more room on the bookshelves." Glinda chuckled.

"More room?" Elphie asked.

"Well…" Glinda said as she got their dessert out of the cooler box.

"After breakfast I culled the wardrobes and packed up our summery clothes. Then after lunch I started to dust, but I thought we would need to have some space for our new textbooks so I rearranged the bookshelves." Glinda said.

"That was a very good idea. Does this have anything to do with the dresser?" Elphie chuckled.

"Sort of. Anyway, I thought if I moved my art things, that would clear up some space, so I decided to put them in a dresser drawer, but in order to do that I had to clear one out. So I put our camisoles and our slips together in one drawer and put my art supplies in the free drawer. While I was in there I decided to switch out the cream colored towels for the blue ones, but then the duvets didn't go so I reversed them and had to changed the sheets accordingly. When I went to get the other sets from the dresser, I remembered that we were going to move it out here anyway, so I scooted it out here and noticed that I could move some more of my art books and your poetry and philosophy books up here, we need to get some more bookends by the way, and make more room for textbooks in the study nook. That's when I realized that I did not finish dusting." Glinda said with a grin.

"I see." Said Elphie very amused.

"Anything else?"

"Well I dusted a little, but got bored and the broom was glaring at me so I started to sweep, but I was thinking about you and your frisky little dancing enzymes and started to dance with the broom. It dances quite well by the way. I daydreamed that I was waltzing and tangoing with you, but I tried to sweep the rug. Before I knew it I had to stop to get ready for you to come home. Oh, I relocated the dust bunnies to under the wardrobe." Glinda giggled.

Elphie got up and pulled Glinda up and into her arms giving her a very affectionate hug and kiss.

"It sounds as though you had a very productive, if not slightly convoluted day." She chuckled.

"You are not upset that I did not clean like I promised?" Glinda asked.

"Why would I be, the study nook looks great, there is free space on our bookshelves, our camisoles and slips are happily consorting and the dust bunnies are happy in their new home I'm sure." Elphie laughed.

"Sweet Oz I love you Lyndie." Elphie said and kissed Glinda deeply.

"I know that I am not the broom, but would you like to dance?"

"Oh I'd love to! That broom was good, but he bristled far too easily." Glinda said then fell into Elphie's arms in a fit of giggles at her little joke.

"Alright my sweet, no more cleaning for you." Elphie smiled.

Since Elphie had to be up early again the next morning, the girls danced for a while, sometimes holding one another, sometimes kissing deeply, other times simply gazing into one another's eyes. Then they quickly cleaned up dinner and put books away then got ready for bed, all the while talking about the next day.

"I didn't realize how tired I was." Glinda yawned as she snuggled face to face with Elphie.

"You had a big day." Elphie chuckled.

"I'll finish cleaning tomorrow Elphie, I promise." Glinda said.

"I meant it Lyndie, no more cleaning for you. It makes you tell jokes worse than Manif's." Elphie grinned.

"It doesn't matter my sweet, you did a fine job, the room is perfect."

"I love you Elphie." Glinda smiled.

"And I you." Elphie replied and then softly kissed Glinda until she fell asleep.

X

After breakfast Glinda wandered over to the Sorcery Building, hoping for some company. Fresher orientation started in the afternoon, but she knew Manif would be around, and she hoped Dani would be too. She needed to get her books and hoped to check-in with Dr. Bikloam, but basically she missed Elphie and did not want to spend the whole day alone in their room.

"Hi Manif!" Glinda bubbled, excited to see that he was in the TA's office.

"Glinda!" Manif said with a big grin then gave her a big hug.

"So where is your more disagreeable half?"

"She is at her project orientation all day, yesterday too." Glinda said.

"Ah yes I remember. That's why you came back early."

"Yep. So where's Dani? Will she be on campus much now that she is an official alumna?" Glinda asked

"Actually she is here. She was accepted to the doctoral program, but did not know if she wanted to pursue it. Her advisor talked her into taking one research class and to continue to be a TA, we both might continue to the terminal degree, we've been talking about it."

"Dr. and Dr. Guoyn." Glinda giggled.

"Possibly, we both want to teach. Anyway, she is down with Mrs. Pollantot."

"I thought she retired." Glinda said.

"She did, she is a consultant now, they are working on the Sorcerer's Retreat. You get to go this year you know."

"I do? I thought it was just for Third Years." Glinda said very excited.

"They are doing it a bit differently this year. I'll bet that Dani could use some help with the plans, why don't you go down the office?" Manif smiled.

"I will, thanks Manif!" Glinda said happily, kissed his cheek and hurried down the hall to the main office.

Manif chuckled as he watched his friend all but skip out of the room then went back to his lesson planning.

X

"Mr. Kwenyo, I can't believe this. This is only the orientation and I'm already learning so much." Elphie said during a mid morning break.

"You have been asking very good questions Elphaba." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"My mind just fills with all these possibilities, and I want to know if they are plausible." Elphie smiled sheepishly.

"That is one of the things that makes you a great researcher my child, just remember, this is orientation, we are posing the questions. Not every one can be answered right away." The apothecary chuckled.

"I'll try to refrain from asking any more." Elphie said.

"Oh no, never stop asking, never. I mean that Elphaba. Your gift feeds on problems to solve. Just realize that not everyone sees as many possibilities as you do, or processes them as quickly." The man smiled kindly.

"Do you understand?"

Elphie looked at her mentor and chuckled.

"I do actually. Glinda has the ability to see far more possibilities in my life than I am. So yes, I understand. Do I have time to take this note for Glinda to Norven?"

"I'm glad you understand. I'll see the note gets there, we are being called back in." Mr. Kwenyo smiled and offered Elphie his arm.

X

For the rest of the morning, Elphie worked with the group led by the project Biochemist. She listened attentively, asked her initial questions and jotted all the ones that arose from the answer down in her notebook to pursue later.

Dani was grateful for Glinda's help and Glinda was delighted to give it. She learned all about the newly revamped Sorcerer's Retreat and couldn't wait to tell Elphie about it, especially since there was a chance that she might be able to go too. She had lunch with Dani and Manif and they reminisced about her party. She told them what she remembered, or what she had been told about what happened after they left and heard about their time in the Emerald City. She worked some more with Dani and spent a little time with Dr Bikloam after lunch, very grateful that the day had turned out to be so much fun.

Elphie had a working lunch with the other project students that turned into a hypothesis forming session. They batted around ideas, compared notes and had several very spirited debates. At one point a chalkboard was brought in so diagrams could be drawn and formulas could be shared. The professors were so impressed that they let the session go on until the mid-afternoon break before insisting that everyone stretch their legs and get some air. Elphie had already received permission to go off campus during break so as soon as she was excused she hurried as quickly as she could to Tyuron's.

"Hello Tyuron. I only have a little while." Elphaba said slightly out of breath.

"You have time to sit and drink." Tyuron said with a smile as he went to get Elphie some cider.

"Thank you." Elphie smiled.

"Now, your friend Manif brought us your letter and we are delighted to help."

"I'm so glad, what do I need to do?" Elphie asked.

"Show up with the guest of honor at seven o clock on Saturday." Tyuron chuckled.

"I don't understand." Elphie said looking confused.

"Your friend Manif and his lovely fiancée have been in here several times since they brought the letter, everything is taken care of." Tyuron smiled.

"What?" Elphie said still confused.

"Uliko was so thrilled, remember he loves birthdays. He planned everything. Your friend came in to help and brought us a guest list. So everything is handled, the food, the drinks, music, decorations… everything. We are shutting down that evening, your friends are coming to help decorate, it's all settled." Tyuron grinned broadly.

"It's settled. Pretty decorations, good special food. Good party for good girl." Uliko said with his unique smile.

Elphie looked at the men, not sure how to respond.

"Thank you." Was all she could manage.

"It is our pleasure believe me, we do these special events from time to time, but none as special as this." Tyuron smiled.

"I am grateful, Glinda will love this, I know she will. When you have the bill all totaled up, please send it right over and I'll take care of it immediately." Elphie said.

"Bill?" Tyuron asked.

"Yes, for the food, decorations, closing up for the night and whatever else there is." Elphie said.

"We were so excited by the whole event, I hadn't given it any thought," Tyuron said.

"Our gift." Uliko said definitively.

"No, absolutely not. It is too much." Elphie said quickly, startling Uliko.

"I apologize Uliko, and I mean no disrespect, but I simply can not allow you to foot the bill." Elphie said quietly.

"Planning this party has given Uliko great joy, me as well. Would you allow us to contribute the food? Would that be acceptable Uliko?" Tyuron asked.

"We decorate." Uliko said and Tyuron looked at Elphie.

"Of course, you can decorate." She smiled.

"Now it is settled." Tyuron said and Uliko nodded.

"Yes, and thank you. You both are very good friends to Glinda and me. I am grateful." Elphie said sincerely and Uliko hurried away to the kitchen.

"As I stated, it is our pleasure and we like you girls too." Tyuron said with equal sincerity.

This time it was Elphie's turn to fluster and hurry away. She was late returning to the orientation, but no one seemed to mind.

X

Glinda trudged back to the room loaded down with books, hoping Elphie would be back soon and wondering if they got to have dinner with Mr. Kwenyo. She saw the note that had been slipped under the door and bounced happily, then frowned thinking that Elphie wasn't coming back yet.

"_I'll be there at six or so to pick you up for dinner with our favorite apothecary." _ Glinda read and then squealed with delight.

She got even more excited when she saw that it was almost six.

Elphie balanced the books and tried to open the door, succeeding only in dropping the books. Glinda heard the noise and ran to open the door.

"Hi Lyndie." Elphie said as she gathered up the books.

"Hi Elphie, some people actually bring flowers when they pick a girl up for a date." Glinda giggled as she helped pick up the books.

"Some people will, when they are actually going out on a date." Elphie smiled.

"Mr. Kwenyo is waiting at our table on the patio."

"I'm so excited he agreed. Did you have a good day my love?" Glinda said as they stacked books onto the coffee table.

"I did, did you?" Elphie said and wrapped her arms around Glinda.

"I did too, I can't wait to tell you. But dinner with Mr. K. first. No, a kiss, then dinner with Mr. K." Glinda grinned.

Elphie pressed her lips gently to Glinda's, kissing her softly. After a few more gentle kisses Glinda made overtures to something more vigorous and Elphie obliged.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Mr. Kwenyo." Elphie said as they hurried to the table.

"It was my fault." Glinda giggled.

They ordered a good meal and Glinda happily told Mr. Kwenyo the highlights of their time at home, especially about her party, all the dancing and her gifts.

"See, Elphie picked this out, it sang to her." Glinda beamed as she held the gold heart around her neck.

"That is exquisite, and it suits you." Mr. Kwenyo said and smiled at Elphie.

"I think so too, I hate to take it off." Glinda grinned.

"It sounds as though you two had a very good time."

"We did, but it was a little stressful too, but Mr. K. Elphie did so well with all of my family. You would have been proud of her."

"I am proud just hearing about it." The man said.

They talked about Glinda's family and the things that they had all done together and about other aspects of the trip for awhile longer until Mr. Kwenyo had to go back to his store.

"But before I go, Glinda, do you know about the Sorcerer's Retreat that takes place every fall?"

"I do! I was just helping Dani with some of the planning today." Glinda said excitedly.

"How do you know about it?"

"I knew nothing of it until I talked with Professor Thiol earlier. He attended a department head meeting recently where they were to present the list of field trips, excursions and what have you for approval. He knew of this Retreat, but never paid attention until this year. He brought me the information to review to see if it might be appropriate for our budding Medicinal Chemist here." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"Me? How would a Sorcerer's Retreat benefit me?" Elphie said, wondering why Glinda was about to bubble off of the chair.

"To go hunting for herbs and plants, like the potions majors do!" Glinda squealed.

"I was going to try to get her in because she is a witch and an AS student, but this is better."

"Will you two please tell me what in Oz you are talking about." Elphie asked a little testily.

"I am talking about a wonderful opportunity for you to learn how to identify medicinal plants and herbs in the wild. " Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"The rest I will leave to your lovely and excited companion. We will talk about it tomorrow Elphaba." Mr. Kwenyo said with a smile.

"Mr. K .I love you thank you, this is great!" Glinda bubbled hugging the man.

"Whatever it is, if it excites her this much and you think it is a good opportunity for me, then I thank you too." Elphie smiled and hugged him.

"But we will talk tomorrow."

"I'm counting on it." Mr. Kwenyo said with a twinkle in his eye.

After one more round of hugs, the apothecary headed back to his store and the girls to their room.

X

"I can't believe this, this is so great, I can't believe this, Oh Oz this is wonderful!" Glinda said at full bubble as she twirled into the room.

"Not only do I get to go, but there is a real reason for you to go as well."

"Lyndie It is very evident that you are thrilled about this, but I need some sort of explanation." Elphie said quietly.

"You are right my love, I'm sorry." Glinda said and pulled Elphie over to the chairs.

They got comfortable in one and Glinda gave Elphie a reassuring kiss.

"Alright, the Annual Shiz Sorcerer's Retreat. Traditionally it was only for the Third Year Sorcery students, but this year they are inviting the three second years with the best grades, who have showed exceptional abilities to come too. Loma and I are two of them!" Glinda bubbled.

"My sweet that is wonderful." Elphie said with pride and gave Glinda an appropriate kiss and Glinda wiggled happily.

"Every fall the new senior class goes out to a nearby location, there are three or four different ones that they rotate every year. Everything is done magically, setting up tents and eating areas, cooking, even conjuring clothes and essentials." Glinda said and could feel Elphie's anxiety.

"There have been other non-sorcery majors go before from what I've heard, they are taken care of too, no worries my love. You'll only have to do magic if you choose to." She said soothingly.

"Alright. So how do I fit in here, besides to go with you?" Elphie smiled.

"Well that's more than enough for me, but I think what Mr. Kwenyo had in mind was the workshop sessions. There are various ones, for casting, working with elements and some specific ones. For you that would be the ones for the potions people, they go out and collect plants and stuff, catalog them. They work with a botanist, a non-sorcerer, so they can learn more about the plants other than their magical properties." Glinda could feel Elphie's interest peek and grinned.

"A botanist?"

"Yep a last year graduate student in Botany, it's a project of sorts for them. All of this is class work for us as well. We get credit. We do reports and keep logs; things like that, I'm sure they will have something set up like that for you too. We can talk in more detail later, but what do you think? Sounds fun doesn't it?" Glinda said happily.

"Mr. Kwenyo is right it would be a good opportunity, but I'm not sure I can cope with being in the middle of nowhere spending all my time with strangers."

"First, I'll ignore the fact that you called me, not to mention our friends strange." Glinda grinned and Elphie smiled at her.

"I'm only guessing, but I think that most of your time, or at least your non-leisure time, and there is lots of that, will be mostly on your own. I mean you'll sit in on the group sessions with the botanist, but when the potions people go off to find their things you'll be off on your own finding yours and when we are in general sessions, you don't have to be there. You can wander around collecting plants." Glinda giggled.

"What's so funny?" Elphie smiled.

"Oh I think I have just developed an interest in potions, or at least the ingredients."

"Elphie, there is no need for you to decide now, talk to Mr. K tomorrow and we can talk to Dani and Manif too. I really want you to come, but only if you think you will benefit from it."

"If I choose not to go, will you go anyway?" Elphie asked.

"Yes, I will. And there is not much I would say that about, but yes I will go." Glinda said honestly.

"Good. I need to think about this, can we table this until after I talk to Mr. Kwenyo" Elphie smiled.

"Absolutely my love. I know it is a little early, but why don't we get ready for bed, then go to bed." Glinda said with a sly grin and a twinkle in her eye.

"What no dancing?" Elphie chuckled.

"I counted that as getting ready for bed, baths then dancing." Glinda giggled then put her arms around Elphie's neck and started to kiss her.

X

"Lukewarm?" Elphie asked as she walked towards the bathroom half an hour later.

"Yes please." Glinda grinned and put on some music and followed Elphie into the bathroom.

She finished the unbuttoning of Elphie's blouse that she had started in the chair, kissing her chest lightly as she went. Elphie took her face gently and brought it up to kiss her lips.

"Maybe we should put the baths off until later." Glinda sighed.

"Okay." Elphie replied and pulled Glinda's top over her head.

With the music playing in the background they slowly undressed one another, placing feather light kisses wherever they landed and caressing each other gently. They danced out into the room and as slowly as they undressed; they dressed one another in nightdresses, with the same kisses and caresses.

They swayed to the music, touching, caressing and kissing lightly, sometimes no more than brushing lips against a cheek or neck, or lighting tracing a finger over a breast or stomach. They did this for quite awhile then Elphie pulled away.

"I know my love you have to get up early." Glinda said quietly.

"No, that's not it. I…I'm…"

"Elphie you're frightened, why?" Glinda asked.

"I feel tingly, I want this to go further, but…"

"I understand my love, come." Glinda said and led Elphie to her own bed then they crawled in together and lay face to face.

"Lyndie I know you want to as well, and I can feel my own body responding."

"I could feel it too, and I almost always want to." Glinda smiled.

"I am still a little afraid of losing control again, of maybe hurting you. And with all of that talk about our sex life while we were home, I'm afraid I may never be able to make love to you again." Elphie said in a whisper.

"Oh Elphie. We know why we were so exuberant that one time, and we know what not to do for now. I don't think it will happen like that again until we want it to. And you did not hurt me, you couldn't and wouldn't ever, at all. I believe that with all of my heart."

"I know, I know. I just feel like I'm back at the beginning." Elphie sighed.

"Then we need to go back to basics, some fun and romance. Some fun tonight and a little romance tomorrow night." Glinda grinned mischievously as she reached down to the back of Elphie's knee.

"Fun, huh?" Elphie chuckled and tickled Glinda's side.

"Yes, lighthearted intimate fun with sexual undertones." Glinda giggled and tried to squirm away from Elphie by kissing her earlobe.

"Sexual as in…." Elphie said then gently sucked on the inside of Glinda's elbow while tickling her tummy. Causing her to squeal with laughter.

"Yes, sexual." Glinda said through her chuckles then went for Elphie's earlobe and the back of her knee.

As Elphie batted away her hands, chuckling heartily, Glinda sprang off of the bed.

"Kisskle tag!" She yelped and the game was on.

For a very long while they chased each other from bed to chairs, and around the room, kissing, tickling and merging that game with hide the hand and find the lips, just as they had done on other occasions. They lost themselves in the merry romp, laughing and enjoying the silly fun. At last they fell into Elphie's bed out of breath and feeling giddy.

"Hey I thought we called a truce." Elphie said as she moved Glinda's hand from her thigh.

"I thought that was for kisskle tag." Glinda managed to get out through her giggles.

"It was a general cease fire." Elphie laughed.

"And your idea."

"Oh yeah, I was losing the battle, or winning depending on your point of view." Glinda laughed.

"I love you so much Lyndie, so very much." Elphie said.

"I love you too Elphie."

"You always know how to make everything all right." Elphie sighed.

"How to let me see outside of myself and find balance."

"We compliment each other, like we said on the train." Glinda said.

"Now, we should sleep, you need to get up early."

"Kiss me first." Elphie said and Glinda did, slowly, deeply and thoroughly.

The next morning Glinda opened a note from Elphie and giggled and wiggled happily as she read it. _"Thank you for the fun night and the very interesting dream. I more than likely should say you're welcome as well. I have something for you later, surprise._

_I love you."_

Oh boy! A surprise." Glinda sighed and started to try and figure out what it was.


	158. Chapter 158

A/N: I am sorry it took me so long to post this, but life interfered. I also apologize in advance. I will be unable to update until at least next weekend. Happy Holidays and I hope you enjoy this chap. mecelphie.

X

"It's okay Elphie, honestly." Glinda said with a chuckle.

"You didn't need to bring me a flower, not that I don't love it. I got your note and you being late was for a good cause."

"I fully intend to make it up to you." Elphie said.

"I like that part, and I do believe a surprise was mentioned. But discussing the Sorcerer's Retreat with your advisors was a very, very good cause, especially if it means that you will be going." Glinda grinned.

Elphie gave Glinda a soft kiss and patted her hip, their now common signal that Glinda need to shift off of her legs. Glinda moved into their chair snuggle position then returned Elphie's kiss.

"Both Mr. Kwenyo and Professor Thiol think that learning to identify and process medicinal plants and herbs at their source will be beneficial. The Sorcery Department was more than happy to accommodate me, because I'm Top Student." Elphie explained.

"And in love with their newest empath." Glinda giggled.

"So you are going?"

"They left the final decision up to me, but I'm not sure." Elphie said seriously.

"Why Elphie?" Glinda said trying not to sound disappointed.

"Because you know what fresh air and being outdoors does to you." Elphie said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"And what would that be Miss Thropp?" Glinda said, beside herself with delight at Elphie's playfulness.

"It gives you ideas, ideas that are best not expressed on an overnight outing with a group of people." Elphie said straight-faced.

"Would you mind elaborating on those ideas." Glinda whispered in Elphie's ear.

"For the sake of self-preservation, I would be happy to Miss Upland." Elphie said with a very slight smile.

"The ideas are of an amorous nature."

"Amorous ideas? Such as?" Glinda said trying not to giggle.

"Such as holding hands." Elphie said.

"Goodness!" Glinda said feigning shock.

"It gets worse, thoughts of kissing could occur." Elphie said.

"This is becoming unseemly." Glinda said, a giggle escaping from her lips.

"It is indeed, and I fear that it could possibly get even worse."

"Worse…worse than public hand-holding and kissing." Glinda said her eyes laughing even as her words were serious.

"I'm afraid so." Elphie said with all the melodrama she could muster.

"There is the distinct possibility of…" Elphie said then whispered something in Glinda's ear causing her to wiggle happily.

"Miss Thropp, you are very sure of yourself to think that such things would occur outside in the fresh air and sunshine simply because you are there." Glinda said.

"There is precedent for such things." Elphie said.

"I suppose you are right, but never when other people are around."

"That is true. So you are telling me that if I agree to go on the Sorcerers Retreat you will entertain no such amorous thoughts."

"I am saying no such thing. I most assuredly will entertain the thoughts. But I am a lady, I would never act upon them." Glinda said indignantly then erupted into a fit of giggles.

"At that moment." She added when she could speak.

Elphie chuckled at the silliness and tried to pull Glinda back onto her lap. It didn't work very well and through a series of miscalculated shifts Glinda ended up on her knees straddling Elphie's legs.

"So are you going?" Glinda asked hopefully after a series of settling into position kisses.

"I am going." Elphie grinned.

"Yippee!" Glinda bubbled then kissed Elphie for all that she was worth.

"And I promise to keep my amorous ideas to myself." Glinda giggled breathlessly when they parted.

"On the Retreat, that is a good and necessary idea. But now…now I have some slightly amorous ideas of my own." Elphie smiled.

"Elphie! You're thinking romantically, and you did bring me a flower." Glinda sighed happily and kissed Elphie again.

"Well you are the one who said last night was for fun and tonight for romance." Elphie smiled.

"And for a surprise, you said there was a surprise." Glinda bounced on her knees.

"Actually my sweet, I think there are a few surprises in store for you." Elphie said.

"Yippee again!" Glinda bubbled and started, yet again, to kiss Elphie with fervor.

"Romance and surprises…maybe romantic surprises?" Glinda asked with a big silly grin.

"That, is a distinct possibility." Elphie grinned and ran her finger along Glinda's cheek.

"After you fell asleep last night; I thought a lot about what happened, what you said and what we did."

"Elphie you had insomnia?" Glinda frowned.

"No, no my precious. Remember I told you I had a very nice dream. I was awake for a long time, but got a few hours of sleep. It was a good thing." Elphie said reassuringly.

"Tell me Elphie." Glinda smiled.

"I will, but I thought we could start the surprises now. How about we take a walk around campus? There was some sort of landscaping project done around the lake over the intercession, I heard that it was lovely." Elphie said.

"Oh boy! A welcome back walk." Glinda said, excited at the thought of finally getting to spend some time with Elphie.

"And then we can come back and get all dressed up to go to Vesyut's for dinner, then we can…"

"Lyndie." Elphie said interrupting the excited evening planning ramble that she had been expecting.

"I do not wish to squelch your excitement, but I was hoping for maybe a walk then dinner at Tyuron's followed by some relaxing time back here."

"Oh Elphie…you were planning." Glinda sighed happily.

"Can we still get dressed up?"

"Of course my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"Shall we go for our walk?""

"Uh-huh, but first…" Glinda said and brushed her lips against Elphie's

"I love you Elphie, I fall more in love with you everyday."

"Even when I stand you up for lunch and am really late getting back." Elphie grinned.

"Even then…usually." Glinda chuckled.

Elphie initiated a gentle kiss and Glinda responded. After many, many happy minutes engaged in soft and gentle explorations the residents of Room 22 finally made it out the door for their first walk as Second Year students.

X

Glinda and Elphie took a slow stroll through the campus, talking about previous walks and observing the freshers touring the campus with wide-eyed eagerness. They chatted and chuckled at a few more this time last year recollections and waved to people they knew. Glinda was anxious to hear what had kept her love up last night, but knew that she would talk about in her own time. They reached the lake and admired the new plants and the new garden that had been built, but what excited Glinda the most was the addition of bench swings, like the ones in the park in Frottica, overlooking the lake.

"Look Elphie!" Glinda bubbled and took Elphie's hand to pull her towards a swing, then let it go abruptly when she realized what she was doing.

"Sorry." Glinda grinned sheepishly as they settled on the swing at opposite ends facing each other; one leg tucked up on the swing, the other on the ground.

"Never apologize for being you Glinda, never. We will get back to our public Shiz selves." Elphie said seriously.

"We will, and back to our private Shiz selves too. We got off to a dandy start last night." Glinda giggled in a blatant attempt to get Elphie to talk.

"Very subtle." Elphie chuckled.

"But you are right. I think the dandiness may have taken me by surprise though." Elphie smiled.

Glinda knew that Elphie was not in distress, but she reached and brushed their fingers together anyway and smiled at her to continue.

I sat there beside you last night, watching you sleep. I don't think I'll ever grow tired of doing that." Elphie smiled."

"As if your insomniac tendencies need any help." Glinda chuckled.

"I wasn't sure if I was afraid of making love, or of myself and how I might respond. And it occurred to me that I never really have responded the same way twice, because each time has been different. A different set of circumstances lead to different responses, even within the same outcome." Elphie said and Glinda nodded that she was following along.

"I was beginning to think that it was like an experiment. If you want to achieve the same results then you have to have the same set of procedures. Experiments, to be valid must be replicable. You said we know what not to do, that's true. To be as exuberant as we were, by accident would require the same set of circumstances. Okay maybe not because this isn't really an experiment with a quantifiable outcome." Elphie sighed.

"It made sense in my head last night, I just do not know how to explain it."

"You do not have to explain it my love." Glinda said quietly.

"I understand well enough. You did what you do best…well second best. You thought like a scientist and found an explanation to help you process it all."

"I think so, yes. So what do I do better than think like a scientist?" Elphie smiled.

"Love me." Glinda said simply.

The girls sat on the swing by the lake and talked more about Elphie's late night musings. Glinda teased her about likening their intimate encounters to scientific experiments and Elphie teased back the experimentation they engaged in was not exactly scientific, but she could set something up. Unfortunately, Glinda rather liked that idea, which started a conversation they decided to put on hold until a more appropriate time and place.

Elphie was positioned so that she could see the tower clock and figured they needed to leave, so Glinda would have time to get ready. She felt badly that so may people were doing the work to fulfill her desire to surprise Glinda, but somewhere within her lurked the idea that they may be doing it because it made them happy.

On the way back to the room they talked about going on a proper date next weekend and Glinda volunteered to find something exciting to do.

"Lyndie." Elphie said when they were back in their room.

"I meant what I said last night. I really did want to go further."

"I know Elphie, but we are in no rush. Why don't we just pick up where we left off last night and take it from there. A little romance goes a long way." Glinda smiled.

"I can't promise I'll be any better than I was last night, but I feel better about everything we talked about."

"If all we do is dance by candlelight and make out that will be more than enough for me. I love you Elphie and just want to be with you." Glinda said gently.

"Even if we stay clothed?" Elphie smiled.

"I have a wonderful imagination." Glinda grinned.

"Just ask the broom."

They shared a long and passion-filled kiss then set about getting ready to go to dinner. Elphie wondered what Glinda would think when they arrived at Tyuron's and she saw a birthday party waiting for her. She also wondered what the party would be like. She had no idea how she was going to thank the people who were doing something that she knew perfectly well she could never have done, but she would figure it out.

"You look beautiful my sweet." Elphie smiled then fastened Glinda's necklace and kissed her neck.

"And you are breathtaking." Glinda replied and fastened Elphie's necklace then kissed her neck, venturing up towards her enticing earlobe.

"And you taste divine." She giggled.

"Maybe we should get you some real food." Elphie chuckled.

"Alright, but first I want one of those incredible appetizers of yours." Glinda whispered in the ear that she was nibbling then kissed her way to Elphie's lips.

They indulged in a slow, drawn out kiss then they gathered their things and headed off to Tyuron's. They were running a little late, but Elphie was a little impressed with herself for managing to get this far without Glinda sensing or feeling things that would make her suspicious.

"Oh Elphie look, I think Tyuron's is closed." Glinda pouted as they approached the café.

"Maybe they are just not serving outside tonight." Elphie said as they walked onto the patio.

"Maybe." Glinda said hopefully and pulled the door handle and grinned back at Elphie when it opened.

"But it's dar…"

"SURPRISE!" Came a loud chorus as someone turned on the lights.

X

Glinda wiggled and bounced happily; totally surprised as the group sang Festive Birthday. Elphie distanced her self just a little so Glinda wouldn't inadvertently lean against her or take her hand.

"Hey green girl, how'd we do?" Manif said with his biggest, best boyish grin as Glinda was hugging and greeting everyone.

"This is wonderful Manif, really." Elphie said as she accepted and returned a warm hug.

"Balloons, streamers, banners and is that a sketch of Glinda?"

"Yeah. Dani did it as a surprise. And there is so much food, we will never eat it all, not even with the help of the guest of honor." Manif chuckled.

"Uliko loves birthdays." Elphie grinned.

"So I discovered. I think he was driving everyone crazy. He seems fond of Glinda though, and you too." Manif laughed.

He is, he and Tyuron…"

"Elphie! When you said surprise, you weren't kidding." Glinda bubbled as she skipped over to Elphie and Manif.

"How long have you known about this?" She asked her eyes sparkling.

"Since she came up with the idea at your birthday party." Manif said before Elphie could respond.

Glinda looked in disbelief at Manif, then at Elphie.

"You planned this? But how, when? Glinda asked.

"I merely came up with the notion. Manif and the woman who for some reason wants to marry him, did the planning and implementation, along with Tyuron and Uliko." Elphie smiled.

"Thank you." Glinda said and gave Manif a big hug and a friendly, chaste kiss on the lips.

"And you, I'll thank later." Glinda said giving Elphie a wink, which made her blush and Manif chuckle.

"I'm going to go get the music started, but before I go. Glinda, Tyuron allowed Dani and I to put a temporary filtering spell on that private room over there in case you need to regroup. It's not as strong as a glyph, but it should help." Manif smiled.

"Manif thank you so much." Glinda sniffled and hugged Manif.

"Why don't you go collect yourself, thank the green girl then come back ready to dance and eat the copious amounts of food Uliko prepared." Manif smiled.

"That's a good idea, I did get hit with happiness." Glinda smiled.

"I'll let them know. Don't be gone too long and remember to…" Manif laughed and wiped the corners of his mouth.

"Stop flustering, that was funny." Glinda giggled once they were inside of the room.

"He is incorrigible, but he did plan all of this. Are you all right my sweet, empathicly?"

"I will be in just a bit." Glinda said and curled against Elphie's chest.

Elphie rubbed small circles on Glinda's back for a few minutes while she focused her breathing and cleared her mind.

"Now there is just you." Glinda said as she looked in to Elphie's eyes.

"This is so great Elphie, a birthday party with our…with our friends, just like I was sad that couldn't have. Elphie you are wonderful." Glinda said with tears in her eyes.

"I'll give you the details later. Now, if your up to it I think you should kiss me like I know you want to, then go and enjoy being back with our friends. Food, wine and dancing await." Elphie smiled.

"Thank you Elphie, for this, for loving me, for just you." Glinda said and kissed Elphie with great affection.

"To be continued." She giggled as she wiped lipstick off of Elphie's mouth.

"To be continued." Elphie smiled.

"Go and enjoy yourself, eat dance, drink, laugh and catch up with our friends."

"Oh boy to all of the above but drinking. I get one glass of wine only." Glinda said and Elphie arched her eyebrow quizzically.

"To be continued, remember. I know you, and you will not continue anything if I am tipsy, you are far too gentlemanly." She giggled.

"Ah, I see. Well I suppose that is true. Just have fun my sweet. Now come, your adoring public awaits." Elphie chuckled.

"Sweet Oz but I love you. And I will enjoy myself, because I know that tonight I will enjoy myself even more." Glinda giggled and the repeated the fervent kiss, wipe off mouth sequence.

X

Elphie watched as Glinda skipped out of the room and into the fray. The room was festive and noisy. There was upbeat music playing, the low buzz of conversation and much laughter. She saw Manif laughing about something with Caspon, Juiva and Hyrut. Glinda, Loma, Natyia, Alopa and Beliea were giggling about something in one of the decorated booths, Gotero was talking with a small group of people she knew were some of Glinda's classmates and Dani was going through the selection of recordings with three men she did not recognize, but assumed were also some of Glinda's classmates. She saw Tyuron by the kitchen door and hurried over to him.

"Tyuron, hello." Elphie said.

"Ah Elphaba, do you like?"

"I love, and so does Glinda, thank you so much. You outdid yourselves."

"Oh it is our pleasure. Uliko has been cooking for days."

"I can see, it all looks wonderful." Elphie said.

"Good food for you." Uliko said indicating six or seven serving platters at the end of the table.

"You eat lots with no worry."

"I will Uliko, it looks delicious." Elphie smiled at Uliko and he fled into the kitchen.

"Go and join your friends, I'm getting ready to announce the food." Tyuron chuckled.

"I guess I should at least say hello." Elphie grinned.

"But fleeing into the kitchen might be an option later."

"Everyone, everyone may I have your attention." Tyuron said. And the music went off and the conversation died down.

"The food is ready, please help yourselves. Our Chef as provided a wide variety of hot and cold appetizers and there is wine, ale and different types of non-alcoholic beverages. If you want something you don't see, or we run out of something just let me know. Please enjoy yourselves and Festive Birthday Glinda!"

Glinda bounced her way over to the man and gave him a big hug as people cheered and started another round of Festive Birthday.

"Tyuron, I don't know how to thank you this is great!" Glinda bubbled.

"Uliko and I are glad you like it. You can thank us by enjoying yourself immensely."

"I intend to. May I go and thank Uliko?" Glinda asked.

"I would rather you didn't, not right now anyway. We may never get him out of the pantry and there are little meatballs to prepare." Tyuron chuckled.

"How about after the party? He does have a soft spot for you. Just go to the door and wave to him, that will please him greatly."

"Alright." Glinda bubbled and went to the kitchen door.

She waited until one of the assistants made Uliko look over then she smiled broadly and waved. Uliko flustered but wiggled his fingers in her direction then hurried off to another part of the kitchen.

"Come on Glinda, this food looks great!" Loma said when she saw her friend coming out into the main room.

Glinda looked around and saw Elphie with Manif, Hyrut and Beliea and smiled when she saw Elphie chuckle.

"Hyrut has been wanting to tell Elphaba about these plants he found for weeks." Loma grinned as they walked to the tables loaded down with food.

"Oh I didn't tell you, Elphie gets to come on the Retreat with us." Glinda said excitedly as she filled her plate with pasta salad, some little spinach and bacon quiches, stuffed mushrooms and some fried cheese and vegetables.

"Really? Why would she be interested?" Loma asked as she put small bits of almost everything on her plate.

"Her Advisors brought it up. She's going to be spending her time with the potions people and the botanists, identifying and playing with plants." Glinda replied as they went to join some others at a table.

"That makes sense I guess. I still can't believe that we get to go." Loma said as she sat down.

"I know me either." Glinda laughed.

"Okay Glinda now tell." Alopa said.

"Details of your big birthday bash."

"What I can remember, I will." Glinda chuckled already anticipating having to seriously edit her recounting.

X

Elphie saw Glinda chatting happily with Loma and getting lots of food and smiled slightly, glad that she seemed to be having a good time so far. She fit in so easily and adapted so well, Elphie thought she must be part chameleon. Elphie had already greeted everyone and Manif had introduced her to the people she did not know. She was a little surprised that everyone seemed to be as glad to see her as they were to see Glinda, but grateful that she was greeted with a smile instead of a hug.

"Your friends really did a great job with this spread Elphaba." Hyrut said.

"No kidding." Beliea said.

"And how thoughtful of them to make such a wide variety of meatless items. I love these little crispy vegetable roll up things."

"They are one of my favorites too. Tyuron calls them spring rolls." Elphie said as she and three or four others got something to eat and then went to sit down at a table near Glinda's.

For a long time the group of friends ate and exchanged stories of their activities over intercession and the summer. Hearing about Glinda's birthday party was something everyone wanted, so those were the first ones told. Dani gave a more or less complete accounting of her trying to dance in the carriage on the way to the train station. Manif told of his hand to hand combat dances with Elphaba.

"And she even created a new one she might be willing to teach us later." Manif said with a wink.

"It was not a dance. I told you I was trying to keep Glinda's arm from stiffening up." Elphie said shooting Manif a minor glare.

"Is that what you were doing?" Glinda laughed.

"Well it was fun, I thought it was a new dance."

"That was the point Glinda." Elphie chuckled.

"Were you hurt?" Beliea asked.

Glinda told them about the fireworks and hurting her arm on the steps. Everyone agreed that Elphaba had found a creative way to help her roommate exercise her injured arm, but still wanted to learn the new dance. Elphie agreed reluctantly, but only in exchange for no singing of bawdy pub tunes. There were some grumbles of disappointment, but they agreed not to ask her to sing. They talked a little more about Glinda's party then the conversation shifted to other interesting things that happened while they away from school.

Everyone was very relieved that Caspon's visit to Kvon Altar had gone reasonably well and that he and Juiva would be allowed to continue seeing one another. They laughed until they cried at Hyrut's accounting of his run in with some poison Qhoyrefern and how he spent a week plastered from head to toe in his grandmother's sure fire cure-all poultice.

"I looked a little like Elphaba and smelled like a Thurskian camel." Hyrut laughed then looked sheepishly at Elphaba who chuckled along.

"He still does smell like a camel." Loma laughed.

The stories and laughter continued as people got up for more food and drinks. As the conversations started to wind down a little Manif signaled to Tyuron and glasses of champagne were passed around.

"Do you want to make the toast green girl?" Manif smiled as he handed Elphie a champagne flute of cider.

"You must be joking." Elphie said.

"She is your best friend, it would be appropriate." Manif replied.

"Perhaps, but no. I may be able to pull it off but she most certainly would not." Elphie said.

"True, I didn't consider that. I shall do the honors then."

"It is the least you can do for telling them I created a dance." Elphie replied.

"Oh it was fun and it got you out of bawdy pub tunes." Manif chuckled.

"Oh you can not take credit for that." Elphie grinned.

"Hey, I had to give it a shot."

"You are truly pathetic, go toast." Elphie chuckled.

"Settle down you rowdies." Manif said as he tapped the champagne glass.

"A toast. To Glinda, our newest adult. We now no longer have to feel guilty when she gets tipsy!" Manif chuckled and raised his glass.

Every laughed heartily, Glinda loudest of all, as they cheered and raised their glasses, clinking them with whoever was nearby.

"And to the reunion of friends, my we support, encourage and love one another thorough all of our ups and downs, academic, personal and professional. To friends."

"To friends." Caspon echoed.

"To friends." Everyone repeated and got up to clink glasses with everyone else.

Glinda touched her glass to Elphie's with tears in her eyes.

"Come." Elphie whispered and took Glinda's hand.

"Excuse us for a moment please, our favorite empath needs a brief respite." Elphie said and Glinda nodded in agreement.

"Way to go Manif, you made the guest of honor cry." Gotero chuckled.

"Damn me and my profound and sentimental toasts." Manif laughed.

"Shall we start the music or wait for her?" Juiva asked.

"I believe she would want us to carry on." Manif smiled.

"Let's get this party started."

X

"Everyone was so happy Elphie. I was filtering them out just fine until Manif's toast then all the flutters of love and affection got too much." Glinda said after about five minutes against Elphie's chest.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you Lyndie, more than I have words to express." Elphie said softly and gently kissed her love.

Elphie looked into Glinda's eyes and saw need and insecurity. She ran her finger along her jaw line then kissed the path she had just traced. When she reached Glinda's lips she started one of their intricate, reassuring kisses. Elphie took her time and kissed Glinda with every ounce of love she possessed. She proceeded slowly caressing and exploring until she felt Glinda take control.

"Thank you." Glinda whispered when they parted.

"I'm not sure why I needed that, but I did. I feel much better now."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure. I can feel you out there even if I can't acknowledge it." Glinda said.

"I'll send a little extra your way." Elphie chuckled.

"And thanks to Manif, we will get to dance together, sort of."

"Oh that's right! I almost forgot, what fun." Glinda bubbled.

"I'm ready now Elphie. I love you."

"And I you, shall we dance?" Elphie smiled.

Glinda kissed Elphie and wiggled happily at the thought as they rejoined the party.

Glinda giggled and clapped as she saw the knot of her friends on the dance floor all trying to do the moves that Manif was trying to teach them.

"Oh for Oz's sake!" Elphie huffed with a grin.

"It is not that complicated."

"Well I know that green girl, you invented it." Manif shot back.

"Which is a testament to your true abilities." Elphie smiled sweetly and everyone hooted and laughed.

"Show us Elphaba." Hyrut said.

"You did promise." Caspon grinned.

"Alright, alright, although I still have no idea why." Elphie said.

Dani put on some music, everyone grabbed a partner then Elphie positioned Glinda in front of her and took her hands like she did at the party and started to stretch them out and move them back.

"This was easier when she was tipsy." Elphie chuckled.

Elphie went through the process several times and soon everyone was doing what had been dubbed the boo-boo dance. Manif cut in on Glinda, sending Glinda to dance with Dani.

"It's not a tango, but not bad my friend." Manif chuckled as he let Elphie move his arms around.

"If I didn't owe you for this I'd…"

"You'd what? Be singing bawdy pub tunes right about now?" Manif chuckled.

Elphie chuckled and shook her head.

"You never give up do you?"

"Nope and remember that, I'd hate to have to have to tell you again." Manif laughed merrily.

"I think Hyrut wants to cut in, is that acceptable?" He asked his tone changing from teasing to protective.

"Yes, it is. Thank you." Elphie smiled.

"My pleasure green girl. Careful Hyrut, she's dangerous on the dance floor." Manif laughed as he spun Elphie over to Hyrut.

"I'll try to be careful." Elphie chuckled.

For a very long time the friends danced. Music and partners changed frequently and so did the dance steps. Glinda was having a wonderful time dancing with everyone. People started line dances, couples would scoot off to a corner to dance alone and others went to go get more food or simply went to sit and talk. For hours it was festive chaos with the guest of honor wiggling and giggling at it's center. When a happily tired Glinda fell into a chair beside Elphie, Tyuron took that as a signal for the cake.

"Attention everyone. I don't want to disrupt the festivities, merely pause them. This is a birthday party and birthday parties need a birthday cake.

Everyone cheered as waiter brought out a medium sized three-tired beautifully decorated cake, with pink frosting.

Elphie started the singing of Festive Birthday, and they sang two rounds with great enthusiasm.

"Blow out your candles Glinda." Elphie smiled.

"And don't forget the wish." Manif added.

Glinda closed her eyes briefly, opened them then blew out the eighteen candles on the cake.

"Good lung capacity." Manif chuckled.

Glinda made the first ceremonial cut in the cake, squealing with delight at the swirls of pink, yellow and blue running through the white cake. Tyuron cut generous pieces for everyone and the group settled at the tables to chat and indulge in the delicious treat. Elphie and Glinda sat with Manif, Dani, Gotero and Beliea and had a nice lively chat. For the next hour or so there was more friendly conversation, dancing, eating and drinking.

X

Caspon and Juiva were the first to bid the birthday girl farewell and others started to filter out afterwards. Tyuron offered to wrap up whatever anyone wanted to take with them and many people took him up on the offer, thanking him profusely and complimenting the food. It was after midnight when only Elphie, Glinda, Manif and Dani were left. Glinda whispered something to Elphie and Elphie nodded and smiled then went to put on some music.

"Tyuron, would you please do me the honor of dancing with me?" Glinda asked the very surprised café proprietor.

"I'd be delighted." He said and offered Glinda his arm.

"I can't thank you enough for doing all of this for me. It was a wonderful surprise." Glinda said after they had moved around the floor for a minute or two.

"You are thanking me in the most wonderful way, but this is…alright?" He said, glancing at Elphaba in spite of himself.

"It is perfectly all right. Tyuron, you and Uliko mean a great deal to Elphie and me. Thank you for taking such good care of us and her before that." Glinda said sincerely.

"You two are very special girls, we love it whenever you are here. Now, why don't you go back into the kitchen and tell the peeping chef thank you." Tyuron smiled tilting his head to the pass- through window where Uliko was peering out.

"If you ask him first, I think he might let you give him a quick hug."

"Oh goody. I know what it's like to deal with easily flustered." Glinda chuckled, then hugged Tyuron and headed for the kitchen.

"You will see that these girls get home safely." Tyuron said to Manif.

"I will escort them to their door." Manif grinned with his hand over his heart.

"And thank for all of this Tyuron, It was better than I dreamed." Manif said.

"Yes, you went above and beyond the call of duty." Dani added.

"I assure you it was for a very worthwhile cause. Besides, being around all of this youth and beauty, all of this energy vitality and romance is invigorating. It keeps us young." Tyuron smiled.

"Hi Uliko." Glinda said quietly from the kitchen door.

The chef looked up from putting food in to-go containers and smiled slightly.

"You want to take with you?" He asked.

"I would like to hug you. May I have permission?" Glinda asked gently.

Uliko looked at her oddly then gave a very slight nod of his head. Glinda approached him slowly and stood on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck. She felt the lightest of touches on her back and smiled. Then she gave him a quick squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for the wonderful party. I had the very best time." Glinda said happily.

"You good girl, but late. Need to sleep now." The chef said and hurried off into the pantry.

It is very generous of you to let us take home all of these leftovers." Dani said as she helped Elphie put favorite items into containers.

"Students need fuel." The man chuckled.

"Uh, Tyuron." Glinda said coming out of the kitchen.

"Uliko is in the pantry."

"Ah well, he is fine I'm sure, probably rearranging the spices. I'll check on him in a bit." Tyuron chuckled.

"Please allow us to help you clean up." Elphie said surveying the minor disaster area that the café had become.

"What? Oh for goodness sakes no. That's why I overpay my staff." Tyuron laughed.

"You just take your food and cake and go on home."

"Thank you again Tyuron." Manif said shaking the man's hand then Dani reiterated the thought.

"Yes, thank you." Glinda said giving the man a hug.

"And for the snacks."

"Tyuron, I fully expect my share of the bill." Elphie said quietly as she shook Tyuron's hand.

"And I fully expect you to be here for brunch tomorrow, late of course." He chuckled then saw the earnestness on the girl's face.

"I shall have a bill for you then, but only because you insist."

"Thank you, for everything." Elphie said with a nod.

After a few more minutes of thank you and goodbye banter the two couples left the café. Tyuron locked the door then surveyed the scene with a satisfied chuckle then went to go coax his favorite cousin out of the pantry.

"You all are wonderful, that was a great party, a terrific surprise." Glinda bubbled as she skipped down the street.

"It was a fine beginning to the term. Everyone enjoyed themselves immensely and we learned a new dance to show off the next time we congregate at the sing-along bar." Manif grinned.

""You are bound and determined that I never go out socially again."

"Oh I have no worry about that, underneath all that recluse beats the heart of a true social butterfly…somewhere…deep, deep down. Manif attempted as he saw Elphie's growing look of amusement.

"Fine then, you dating a true social butterfly and you love her too much to not go out with her." He said with teasing smugness and Elphie thew up her hands in exasperation.

Glinda and Dani walked behind the their loves chuckling at the interplay.

"Ah it's good to be back." Dani laughed.

"He missed her you know."

"I think she missed him too, but I'm not sure if she recognizes it as that, true friendships are a bit of an anomaly for her.

"This might sound odd, but I think for him as well. He has lots of acquaintances and casual friends, but his inner circle is no bigger than hers is really. He just works it differently." Dani said.

"It's nice to start the school term with friends and things to do. Elphie and I were just talking about…"

"Dani please talk to him so that I no longer have to." Elphie said seriously putting Manif's hand into his fiancée's.

"What? All I said was those stodgy lab rats you work with would like to know their resident genius has more talents than just mixing chemical things." Manif grinned mischievously.

"Manif, I was promised dancing in our room. I would appreciate it if you would refrain from annoying her to the point where she is no longer in the mood." Glinda giggled.

"I would never give him the satisfaction." Elphie said seriously.

"After dancing with him I need some gracefulness."

"And I need medical attention, at least you'll get yours." Manif said, and Glinda started to giggle.

"Thank Oz, we're here." Dani chuckled.

After some wind-down pseudo apologetic banter and friendly hugs and kisses Elphie and Glinda went upstairs and Manif and Dani headed towards his dorm.

X

"Elphie this evening was so…so…It was perfect. I had so much fun Elphie." Glinda said from Elphie's arms after they had put away their snacks.

"I'm glad Lyndie. I had fun too. I was surprised at how nice it was to talk to those people again."

"You mean our friends?" Glinda chuckled.

"You know what I mean. It's a continuity I am unused to, but that I like I think." Elphie smiled.

"Our good life just gets better and better. Elphie I still can't get over that you did this for me…and don't start to pick nits because _you_ know what _I_ mean."

"I thought it would make you happy." Elphie said simply.

"Oh I'm happy, I love surprises and there have been some today."

"It's possible there may be one maybe two more, if you're awake enough to find out." Elphie chuckled.

"Do I look sleepy to you?" Glinda giggled.

"I slept very late. But you didn't sleep very much."

"True, but I am used to it. But more importantly I am standing here with the most beautiful girl in all of Oz in my arms looking at me adoringly. I am full of pep and vigor, with a hint of romance thrown in for good measure. I am ready to dance…and whatever it may lead to, the night away." Elphie said then kissed Glinda gently.

"Oooooo, how enticing." Glinda said with a smile then drew Elphie into a slow kiss.

After they parted, Elphie went to pick out some music and Glinda went to get and light their candle then turned down a bed and strategically placed some small towels just in case.

"Don't you want to change into nightclothes?" Elphie asked when Glinda pressed against her.

"Oh, we'll get around to that in due time, I'm in no hurry. Are you?"

"Not at all." Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda.

They danced together slowly for a time, caressing and kissing as they swayed to the music. Glinda reached up during a kiss and took Elphie's hair out of its braid, feeling its silky softness against her face when it fell.

Elphie kissed Glinda's chin then down to the nape of her neck and Glinda sighed with pleasure. As she gently kissed the area her hand slowly caressed Glinda's side and over to her breast. Glinda moved her hand from Elphie's earlobe, gently tracing down the soft skin of her face and neck to her chest where her hand mimicked Elphie's gentle caresses of her breast. They resumed their deep slow kisses as their hands alternately caressed breasts and slowly unbuttoned blouses.

Time held no meaning as they danced and slowly undressed each other. As buttons opened lips found bare skin and joined fingers in gentle caresses. Elphie kissed down Glinda's neck and chest to the space between her breasts as her fingers ran over the silk of her bra. She shivered slightly as she felt Glinda's breasts respond to her touch at the same time she felt her hands making slow circles on her back and her tongue tease her ear. Glinda let out a soft moan as Elphie's finger ran over breast and her body tensed with anticipation. Soft kisses and gentle caresses roamed freely as shirts and bras were slowly removed and the dancing continued.

"Elphie." Glinda said breathlessly after a long dance with the bare skin of breasts and stomachs creating a pleasurable, but potentially frustrating friction.

"I want to go on Lyndie.' Elphie breathed looking deeply into Glinda's eyes.

"I want to make love to you."

Glinda let out a sigh of anticipation then captured Elphie's lips in a kiss that was deepened almost as soon as it started.

"And I want to make love to you." She whispered when they parted.

The music had stopped at some point and Elphie went to put on some more, but they did not start dancing again. Elphie drew Glinda into an intricate kiss as she caressed her back slowly down to the waist of her skirt and unfastened it. Glinda did the same to Elphie during another kiss then with eyes locked and fingers intertwined they slowly removed Glinda's skirt then Elphie's letting them fall to the floor. Glinda pulled Elphie to her stroked her cheek and kissed her lightly. They held each other and resumed swaying to the music as more newly bare skin came into contact. Glinda felt warm prickles of excitement as she felt Elphie's skin against hers. They reveled in these new sensations as the kisses and caresses resumed, becoming slightly more fervent. After a time Glinda looked into Elphie's eyes and moved the soft green hands from her back to her waist and during a long slow kiss the last piece of her clothing was removed.

Glinda locked her eyes onto Elphie's again and slowly moved her hands down her sides to her waist.

Her eyes opened wide at what she felt and she looked down, noticing for the first time that Elphie was wearing a pair of her little black silk panties.

"Surprise." Elphie said softly with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh wow." Glinda said.

"I thought this might please you." Elphie smiled.

"Please me, stimulate me, drive me wild with desire." Glinda giggled.

"As if I wasn't those things anyway." She said and then pulled Elphie into a fervent kiss.

After a very long deep kiss Elphie intertwined her fingers with Glinda's, they had been feeling the jolts and tingles for hours so they no longer frightened her. She moved their hands to her waist and together they slowly removed the last of Elphie's clothing then pressed their bodies together and kissed in the way they only did when they made love as they danced to the music they were creating themselves.

Eventually they danced and kissed themselves over to the bed and continued their dance of desire. They teased kissed and caressed each other all over teasing breasts with their tongues and delicate areas with their fingers. They shifted positions again and again as they explored.

Elphie ran her hand up the inside of Glinda's thigh causing her to sigh in anticipation. Knowing that she was more than ready, Elphie kissed Glinda and shifted them around so that she was semi inclined and Glinda was straddling her legs.

"Like at the cabin." Glinda moaned as Elphie kissed her breast and very gently applied pressure to her nipple with her teeth.

"Yes." Elphie breathed then gasped when Glinda caught ran her finger around Elphie's nipple while she gently sucked on the place just under Elphie's earlobe.

They settled into this somewhat familiar position with long slow kisses and caresses. Elphie kissed over Glinda's neck and chest stopping to lightly suck on or let her tongue flick over the places that made Glinda moan and sigh. Then they shifted slightly and Glinda did the same to Elphie. As she kissed Elphie's breasts she heard her love's soft moan and felt her hand slowly caresses its way down her stomach. As she shifted again to allow Elphie access, she caught Elphie's gaze and provided the permission Elphie needed to continue.

They kissed deeply and fervently as Elphie bushed her fingers over Glinda's ready little node causing her to moan loudly. Glinda's hands teased Elphie's breasts as Elphie's hands teased Glinda's delicate area.

"Oh sweet Oz." Glinda groaned as she shifted her hips searching for something.

Elphie obliged and kissed her as she slowly slipped one finger into Glinda's waiting depths.

Glinda moaned and panted as Elphie moved in just a little then back out, then in a little farther then back out. Glinda squirmed and moaned against her hand as she kept up this pattern until at last she could go no further and started the gentle short strokes as Glinda moved against her.

There was no sound but Glinda's cries and sighs and Elphie's soft moans. Elphie stoked Glinda with one hand and held her around the waist with the other. Glinda held on to Elphie's shoulder with one hand and caressed Elphie from earlobe to breast with the other as she squirmed in rhythm with Elphie's strokes. They kissed mouths when they had enough breath and breasts when position shifts allowed. Elphie started focusing her attention on that special spot they discovered the last time that they were in this position and Glinda's movements and moans increased.

Elphie could feel her love's body tense and knew she was at her edge, so she kissed her deeply and pressed on the sensitive spot inside with her finger as she rubbed the sensitive node outside with her thumb.

With a loud cry Glinda succumbed as waves of pleasure caused her to tremble and gasp. Elphie drew it out as she felt pulses of pleasure course through her own body.

At last Glinda collapsed against Elphie, but instead of curling between her legs as she did the last time, she kissed her with passion and started a slow process of shifting their position. Soon Elphie was on top of Glinda kissing her for all she was worth. Glinda reached between Elphie's legs as she held her gaze and very gently rubbed her very sensitive node. Elphie's body tensed and she shifted to kiss Glinda again. After a time of more kisses to breasts and lips and some gentle preparation for Elphie, Elphie kissed Glinda then shifted into they position they both enjoyed very much.

"Together" she said through gritted teeth.

"Together." Glinda moaned as they started to move together.

Slowly they moved and shifted against each other until Elphie jerked, indicating that they had found the right position. Glinda held on to her and moved underneath her, their bodies fusing together with heat and friction. They moved together slowly building speed, pressure and intensity until Elphie let out a hissed moan as she reached her climax. Once Elphie let herself go Glinda did too and together they rode out their tandem climax with moans and cries, their eyes never breaking contact.

Elphie fell onto Glinda but immediately shifted off and they patted each other down quickly before they wrapped their arms around each other, holding tight and kissing lightly as the lingering trembles and shivers ran their course.

"Lyndie, that was incredible." Elphie said after a long time of quiet and comforting kisses and cuddles.

"Yes, it was."

"There is something I want to talk about, but later."

"Alright Elphie." Glinda said knowing her love was in no distress.

"We needed that didn't we."

"I think so. Even though I never felt disconnected, I feel reconnected to you, or maybe more connected. After everything that happened at home…"

"I know, I feel it as well. Reconnected with our private Shiz selves"

"I like that. Now we are ready to start the term, we are reconnected publicly and privately." Glinda giggled.

She traced Elphie's cheek with her finger and pushed her hair behind her ears, cupping her cheek when she was done.

"I am ready for this term Elphie, I'm looking forward to it. Regular classes, music classes, art classes, labs and field trips, dates and parties, walks, dinners, everything." Glinda yawned.

"I'm ready too, but we can talk more later. I'm a little tired." Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda's lips.

"Are you now, a little tired? I'm down right exhausted." Glinda giggled.

"Do you wish to stay like this or put on nightclothes?"

"Are you capable of getting up?" Glinda replied.

"No I guess not." Elphie chuckled.

"I love you Elphie."

"I love you too." Elphie said and they shared a long, slow kiss then Glinda turned and snuggled against Elphie sighing at the feel of her warm, soft bare skin.

Elphie pulled covers over them, wrapped her arms around Glinda, and smiled at how comforting the feel of her bare skin was.

Manif was wrong. This is the best way to start a term." Glinda giggled softly.

"I couldn't agree more. Welcome back to Shiz my sweet." Elphie whispered in her ear.

"Good night Elphie."

"You mean good morning." Elphie chuckled and kissed Glinda's cheek.


	159. Chapter 159

[A/N: Happy New Year everyone, sorry this took so long. The next few weeks might be spotty too, but there will be updates. mecelphie

X

Elphie awoke with a start, and tried to sit up but was confined and that caused her to react by jerking and twisting. She was on the cusp of panic when soft mumblings and a squirming body invaded her terror, pulling her back just a little. She felt the weight that was confining her down shift and realized where she was. She caressed the arm that had been across her chest, trying to keep Glinda from waking while at the same time hoping that she would.

"You are safe, you are in bed with Glinda." She muttered to herself still frightened and trembling.

She needed to hear those words, to hear that she was safe, from the only person who could always drive away her fears. The first and only person who made her feel completely and totally safe.

Elphie knew that if her love had not been so exhausted that she would have awakened at more or less the same time that she did, feeling her fear and panic. She felt guilty for wanting Glinda to wake after only a few hours of sleep, so she kept gently caressing her arms to keep her asleep. Elphie lay there in the dark trying to calm herself with the sound of Glinda's murmurings, the smell of her shampoo and the feel of the softness and warmth of her bare skin pressed against her own. She knew that she had just had a dream, an awful dream, but that knowledge wasn't helping her right now.

"It's never going to end, never go away. This horror is going to plague me forever." She muttered to herself as some bits and pieces of the dream started to coalesce and others started to fade.

"Lyndie I don't want you to wake and be concerned about me, but I need you." Elphie whispered very softly into the dark.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know how to make myself feel safe now. I know that I am, but I can't feel it."

Elphie was engaged in a very uncharacteristic struggle with herself. She knew that she should get up, put on a nightdress and move to her own bed, or sit in her chair, but she couldn't bring herself to leave the only thing that was keeping her from trembling apart. She felt Glinda shift again and strengthened her resolve to get out of bed before she awoke.

"Elphie." Glinda murmured before Elphie could get up.

"Sleep safe my love. You can sleep safe. I'm right here." She cooed, not realizing that Elphie was awake.

Relief washed over Elphie as soon as she heard the soft, sweet and sleepy voice whispering the words she needed so desperately to hear.

"Please tell me again." Elphie whimpered before she could stop herself.

Hearing Elphie respond roused Glinda and she immediately felt her love's fear both empathicly and physically.

"You are safe my love, very safe." Glinda said with affection and convection and gently stroked her love's cheek.

"Thank you." Elphie said quietly.

"My love what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Glinda said now fully awake.

"I'm so tired." Elphie said in a weak and defeated voice.

"I'm so tired of it intruding, on everything. I'm never going to be whole or even close to normal Lyndie, never. I try, but it always intrudes."

Before Glinda could say anything, Elphie started to cry. Glinda shifted just enough to get the last unused towel from the nightstand and placed it on her shoulder for Elphie to cry into and pulled her closer. That small action, being pulled close to the woman who loved her made an already fragile Elphie fall completely apart. Her tears turned into gut-wrenching sobs that she could not control.

Glinda was honestly stunned at Elphie's breakdown. Pacing, twitching, swearing, beastly behavior, all of this she knew how to deal with. But she had never seen Elphie cry like this and when she realized that her love had not fled and was not fighting being held she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. But she knew that it frightened her just a little. Her own fear was quickly washed aside by the outpouring of intense and very mixed emotions from Elphie. She was very concerned about the tears doing permanent damage to her face, but could only deal with one thing at a time.

"Let it go my love, just let it all out." Glinda whispered softly as she rubbed Elphie's back trying to calm the spasms her sobs caused.

Elphie seemed to bury herself further into Glinda's towel draped shoulder and Glinda held her tighter.

She was in relatively unfamiliar territory and unsure what to do to help, so she continued to caress Elphie's back and whisper in her ear until, after a very long time, her sobs subsided and she stopped trembling. It took Glinda a few beats to realize that her precious Elphie had actually cried herself to sleep.

"_What kind of a dream did you have my love?"_ Glinda thought as she continued to gently rub small circles on Elphie's bare back.

"_Are we going too fast for you? Did everything just come to a head?" _

Elphie starting to stir interrupted Glinda's thoughts. She moved at the same time hoping that she was shifting positions and not waking up. As Elphie folded herself into her version of a little ball, Glinda slid off of the bed, grateful that her love was sleeping peacefully but feeling distressed and confused about the whole thing. She stood there looking at Elphie sleep, even in the dim light of the room she could see the red welts on her love's face and she could no longer hold back her own tears. She hurried into the bathroom, shut the door and started to cry.

An hour later Glinda was all cried out, dressed in nightclothes, curled up on Elphie's bed watching her sleep and trying to figure out what had happened. She had briefly thought about trying to put a nightdress on her, but even when she slept peacefully Elphie slept lightly. Glinda was positive that making love earlier had triggered Elphie's nightmare, but she had only general ideas about what triggered the rest. All of Elphie's emotions had been too mixed up to be able to discern anything specific. As Glinda was going over the past days and weeks in her head exhaustion took over and she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

X

Elphie opened her eyes but was for some reason afraid to move. As she assessed the situation the events of the previous night started to become clear and she slowly unfolded herself then stretched and looked around. It was light out, she was naked under the covers and Glinda was snoring softly in the other bed. Her love was in nightclothes, lying on the covers as opposed to under them.

"Oh Lyndie my precious, I'm so sorry. I must have upset you terribly." Elphie whispered as she sat up.

Elphie remembered everything; making love to Glinda and how good and right that had felt, her horrible nightmare and waking up in a panic, and worst of all, breaking down. She could feel the burns on her face and reached up to touch the marks.

:"How could I have put you through that? I'm so sorry." Elphie repeated as she put Glinda's doll in her hand and covered her with a blanket.

She very gently pressed her lips to Glinda's forehead then smiled slightly as she murmured and shifted position. When she was sure that her love was soundly sleeping, Elphie went into the bathroom and shut the door. The first thing she did was take her robe off of its hook and put it on then she treated the burn marks on her face. She started to pace in the small area. As foolish as she felt about breaking down, she was trying to be honest with herself and admit that she did feel better. The fact that she had had a nightmare after making love and the content of the dream itself still disturbed her, but she now had some perspective and felt in control. Elphie decided to bathe, dress and spend the time until Glinda awoke trying to figure out the answers to the questions she knew that her concerned and overly protective love would have, whether she asked them or not.

X

Glinda woke up and saw Elphie sitting in her chair, fully dressed and deep in thought. She did not seem agitated or in distress.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda said as she sat up.

"Good afternoon my sweet." Elphie said as she started to get up.

"No, stay put. I'll come to you." Glinda smiled and Elphie sat back down.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda said quietly as she settled gently on Elphie's lap.

"I love you with everything I have." She added then kissed the burn marks on Elphie's face.

Elphie wrapped her arms around Glinda's waist and gently kissed her cheek.

"I'm better Lyndie and I'm so sorry that I broke down like that."

"Elphie please, you know better that to apologize for expressing your emotions." Glinda said.

"Granted, that is not how you normally express them, but variety is the spice of life." Glinda said with a light chuckle as she stroked Elphie's cheek.

"That spice I can do without. Like saffron." Elphie smiled.

"I felt foolish, but it did help."

"Talk to me my love, tell me what happened." Glinda said as she shifted off of Elphie's legs.

"I will, but maybe we should go and get something to eat. It is well past midday and you will be grumbly soon." Elphie smiled.

"My grumblies can wait." Glinda said and Elphie arched her eyebrow in amusement.

"They can! At least long enough for me to do this." She responded and gave Elphie a very gentle, lingering kiss.

Elphie responded, but did not attempt to deepen it so they spent time engaged in soft affectionate kisses.

"Whatever it is Elphie, we will figure it out. I promise. Whatever it is you need, you will have. Whatever I need to do, whatever we need to do together, will be done. You will never be alone, you will always be loved, supported, protected and very safe." Glinda said with her eyes locked on Elphie's.

"Trust in my love." Glinda sing-songed the line from the storm song then embraced Elphie tightly.

"I do." Elphie said quietly.

"Lyndie, I know making love triggered my nightmare and possibly the rest of it too and it really bothers me that it did. But I need you to know that I wanted to, I very much wanted to. It was amazing and perfect. I wanted you, needed you like you said, that connection."

"I know my love, I'm so sorry that…ugh." Glinda huffed after her stomach let out a loud grumble.

"Can't you see we are in the midst of a tender moment here."

"Oh don't be to hard on your poor little tummy." Elphie smiled, kissing the silk-covered offending area.

"It must have run out of fuel long ago, considering how much energy we expended. I'm sure it waited as long as it could." She added as she rubbed circles.

"Be that as it may." Glinda smiled.

"You have to admit I have lousy timing where hunger pangs are concerned."

"I can not argue with that. Why don't you go and get ready and we will have a huge, late lunch at Tyuron's then we can walk and talk, okay?" Elphie said.

"Okay Elphie. I love you." Glinda said.

"And I you." Elphie replied and they shared their first intricate kiss of the day.

X

"Elphie why were you fussing at Tyuron?" Glinda said as they walked back to campus after lunch.

"What makes you think that I was fussing at him?" Elphie replied.

"Oh please, as if I haven't seen that look you had on your face hundreds of times." Glinda chuckled.

"Are you insinuating that I am difficult?" Elphie said with a slight smile.

"No, that would be Manif's job. But I do know you." Glinda laughed.

"Don't worry about it my sweet. Tyuron and I were simply settling some final party details."

"You mean someone had to pay for it all and you wanted to make sure that it was you." Glinda smiled.

"I mean that you should not worry about it. We both emerged unscathed, Uliko was satisfied and everything got taken care of." Elphie chuckled

"Alright, alright. Be that way." Glinda said.

"I don't think I have a choice in the matter, I just am." Elphie laughed.

"And I love that you are." Glinda grinned.

"So where should we walk? To the lake?"

"Wherever you like Lyndie."

"Maybe there is a swing open." Glinda said with a happy wiggle.

Elphie and Glinda walked through the Courtyard as quickly as they could, it was Move In Day for the Freshers and there was a lot of activity. Glinda was getting peppered with all sorts of emotional flutters was grateful that the area around the lake was relatively deserted.

"Do you need to go to our room, or your buffer room my sweet?" Elphie asked when she saw the little frown on Glinda's face as they settled on a swing.

"No, it's fading. It still bothers me that I used to think and say some of the very same things about you." Glinda said.

"I'm sorry you heard those things Lyndie, but I've told you…"

"I know I know. Don't pay them any mind."

"Is that all you were getting hit with?" Elphie asked.

"No, there were some rather lustful thoughts from some of the boys, but I'm getting used to that."

"Should I be worried? Anyone there catch your eye?" Elphie asked with a slight frown.

"Elphaba Thropp, after last night how could you even tease about such a thing." Glinda said, shocked.

"I apologize Lyndie, I was merely trying to display the appropriate amount of jealousy for the situation." Elphie chuckled.

"Ah, I see. Well done my love." Glinda giggled.

"Thank you. Lyndie, I meant it when I said that I wanted to last night, I did."

"I know Elphie, I could feel it. But I think we should still consider the fact that no matter how much we wanted to, it may still have been too soon for you." Glinda said gently.

"Maybe. I spent a lot of time trying to sort this through. My dream was awful, the worst I've ever had and I remember it better than any other one. I'm not going to get into details, but Nief and my father and all sorts of mixed up and convoluted things were in there along with the usual horrors, leading me to think that maybe things had built up more than I realized." Elphie said.

"Oh my love, I'm so sorry." Glinda said.

"After I woke up, I struggled with whether or not to wake you. I wanted to, I needed to, but couldn't bring myself to."

"But you thought about it, Elphie. That's more than you've ever done. You stayed in bed and didn't get up to pace around." Glinda said with a smile.

"I know. I couldn't wake you but I couldn't leave either. At your side is the safest place I've ever known. I felt so fragile, so frightened. When you spoke to me, when I heard your voice, I just collapsed in on my self."

"No, your cork popped and everything came out. It has happened before." Glinda said.

"But I do have to admit the intensity did frighten me just a little, but only a little and I adjusted."

"I still have trouble with the fact that you are affected by what affects me, especially this mess, but I accept it as a fact of our lives."

"Good, because my things affect us too, or have you forgotten the sex channeling." Glinda smiled.

"How can I?" Elphie smiled back.

"Glinda, do you remember when you said that you were afraid that your sexual feelings would never be your own and that you would always just be reacting to the channeling?" Elphie asked.

"Yes, I do." Glinda nodded.

"Well I'm afraid that I'll not be able to make love to you without some sort of negative reaction, even if it is delayed. I'm not sure why it is so hard for me to admit that I love the way I feel when we are together like that. I love touching you so intimately. I don't have words to describe how it feels when you respond, to know that I am the only one who is permitted to touch you in such a way, the only one who can make you react in that manner. I know I no longer react badly to being touched in such a way by you, even though I realize that you are very careful and patient." Elphie said then just stopped talking.

"Go on Elphie, it's alright. Do you want to go back to the room?" Glinda said after a moment or two.

"No, it seems easier, for both of us out here, especially since there is no one around." Elphie said.

"I know it is, but that is a conversation for another time. Say what you need to say Elphie, It's okay." Glinda said softly and discreetly reached up to stroke Elphie's cheek.

"I was so angry. Angry that… that it intruded on how I felt after we made love. I honestly thought that I had some sort of handle on all of this. I was nervous, a little, afraid that I was starting back at the beginning, but I realized that I wasn't." Elphie said.

"I remember you said that." Glinda said.

"It was a risk for me. I wasn't afraid, just nervous. Now I'm afraid again, like I used to be. That makes me angry." Elphie sighed.

"Even with all of that, I do not regret…not for one second, what we did last night."

Glinda wanted, more than anything in Oz to hold her Elphie right now, but knew it was not the time yet. So she brushed her fingers against Elphie's and they talked. They went back to Nief and his comments and what happened afterward. They talked about all of the people who knew that they were intimate and how that had played into Elphie's fears and nightmare. Elphie still did not go into detail about her dream, but reiterated that she had been suppressing more than she realized about how she felt about everything that had happened at home. Glinda brought up the counselor and Elphie said that as soon as they heard from Gwenot on the subject they could figure out what to do. Elphie said that breaking down as she did seemed to solidify the fact that she and not even she and Glinda could deal with this on their own anymore.

"Elphie, I know that you do not like it when I say this, but I am going to anyway. I think you are doing brilliantly."

"Last night's display would beg to differ." Elphie replied.

"Oh but it is I who beg to differ." Glinda responded in a way that made Elphie chuckle.

"I've been thinking Elphie. You are not prone to those types of tears, granted. But maybe, just maybe, you felt safe enough to express your fear with tears. For some people it is easy…" Glinda smiled.

"Like you?" Elphie smiled.

"Like me, but not like Momsie. It takes a lot to make her cry and Jilla usually only cries when she is angry or frustrated. I think, and it is just my opinion, that crying when you are frightened is a different thing, a different vulnerability. Maybe you just felt safe enough for that kind of vulnerability."

"Possibly, and it did seem to help. It seemed to have cleaned out all sorts of extraneous feelings and made things clearer." Elphie said.

"A good cry can be very cathartic, why do you think I indulge in them so much, besides the fact that I am an overly sensitive big baby?" Glinda grinned.

"Well I can see their value, but I think I'll stick with pacing, twitching and muttering. It seems to suit me better and causes less damage." Elphie said pointing to her faces which still had vague traces of tear marks.

"If you insist, but just remember, the option is there and you have never paced, twitched and mumbled yourself to sleep." Glinda said.

"I guess I did didn't I. Lyndie, I know, in my heart that I don't need to apologize for putting you through that, but I do need to thank you. You heard me…or felt me and told me exactly what I needed to hear."

"You're welcome. Are you feeling better now?"

"I am much better I think I'm ready…"

"Hey you two." Manif called and he and Dani hurried over.

"Hi Manif, Hi Dani." Glinda bubbled and Elphie smiled and nodded, trying to shift gears.

"Are we interrupting?" Dani asked.

"Not at all, what brings you out here?" Elphie said.

"We are going to watch the sunset then go for a sort of late dinner."

"Sunset?" Elphie gasped.

"We've been out here forever!" Glinda laughed.

"Would you like to join us for dinner here in a bit?" Manif asked.

"We don't want to intrude." Elphie said.

"You won't be. We would like to talk to you about something anyway." Dani said.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"We'd love to join you." Elphie smiled.

"Fantastic!" We'll return for you after the sunset. There is a bench over there we like to watch it from." Manif smiled.

"Awwww that is so romantic! We will be here." Glinda sighed happily.

"I can't believe we have talked so long." Elphie said after they left.

"Me either, I didn't even realize I was getting hungry." Glinda laughed.

"We need to get ready for classes after dinner." Elphie said.

"I know. We have our first psychology class together tomorrow. I am so excited." Glinda bubbled.

"It's going to be an interesting term I think." Elphie smiled.

"Yep, and I know we will be able to have lunch at least two days a week because our class is right before lunch and I can ensure that you show up." Glinda chuckled.

"An extra bonus." Elphie smiled.

"And look." Elphie shifted Glinda around so that she was facing the sunset.

"It's beautiful." Glinda sighed, resisting the urge to snuggle back against Elphie.

"It is." Elphie said and put her hand on Glinda's shoulder in a small attempt to give her the physical contact she craved at times like this.

"It's going to work out, isn't it?" Elphie whispered as they watched the sun setting over the lake.

"Yes my love, eventually it will work out. We will have it no other way." Glinda replied and leaned her head so that her cheek was on Elphie's hand.

X

"Those leftovers from your party made a great picnic." Manif said as they sat down with their trays.

"You had a picnic today, how romantic." Glinda grinned.

"We love picnics." She said giving Elphie one of their significant looks.

"We had one in the Music Room at Upland Manor." Elphie smiled and Glinda nodded and wiggled on the chair.

"Music, dancing, candlelight and Elphie sang to me." Glinda grinned.

"Sounds very nice." Dani smiled.

"We picnic in my grandmother's garden a lot."

"It is a beautiful garden." Manif agreed.

"Possibly even more so than a little secluded study nook in the library."

Glinda giggled and they talked about the garden and it's unusual design.

"Which reminds me of one of the things we wanted to talk to you about." Dani said.

"We've been spending a lot of time with my grandmother lately, and we talk about you two, our best friends quite a bit. She would like to meet you. She has invited you over for dinner this weekend." Dani smiled.

"What fun!" Glinda bubbled.

"She is a very sweet lady, rather frail physically, but sharp as a tack mentally." Manif said.

"She will love you Elphaba, her wit can be just as acerbic as yours when she wants it to be. Please say yes."

"Yes." Elphie smiled.

"Yippee! Glinda grinned.

"Yeah, yippee!" Manif laughed bouncing in his chair like Glinda was in hers.

"But just as a warning green girl, you will need to tone down the shameless displays of love and devotion you do in public or Granny Kima will be onto you." Manif laughed.

"I'll do my best." Elphie said.

"So is Saturday alright or will that spoil your date night?" Dani asked.

"Saturday is great, we can go out on Friday night. Two nights out…what fun. What do you think Elphie?" Glinda bubbled.

"What she said." Elphie grinned and Glinda wiggled happily.

"Well put." Manif laughed and wiggled along with Glinda making her succumb to a giggle fit.

"There might be medication, or maybe herbal remedies for this. I'll check." Elphie chuckled to Dani.

"Won't help, but thanks for the offer." Dani replied with a smile.

After Glinda stopped giggling they spent some time talking about Dani's grandmother, and what they could expect on Saturday. Glinda was mortified that she let out a little yawn mid-conversation, but Dani said she understood and Manif simply chuckled.

"Before you go Glinda." Dani said giving Manif a poke in the ribs.

"Here is the schedule of classes at the Arts Center. I circled the beginning watercolors and the beginning human forms. I put a check mark beside the times when my classes are. If it works out for you, we can still go together."

"I'd like that it was fun. When do we need to register?"

"Not until Friday, the Director said we could just send word then pay on the first night."

"Good, Elphie will you know your lab schedule this week?"

"I should, but you choose which ever night you want, I think I have some flexibility." Elphie smiled.

"We'll figure it out. Thanks Dani. As soon as we know I'll set it up with Mr. Frama." Glinda said.

"That might be complicated. I am living at my grandmother's house now."

"Oh yeah. I guess you can't live on campus can you? Wow." Glinda said.

"I could if I was a full time doctoral student, but I'm not ready for that yet." Dani smiled.

"But this works out. My grandmother's is not too far away and Manif stays there a lot, Granny loves him. I never really stayed in my own room very much anyway. This is actually cheaper." Dani chuckled.

"Yeah and it is far easier to sneak her into my dorm than it was trying to sneak into the girl's graduate dorm." Manif grinned making Glinda giggle and Elphie blush.

"We can work it out, leave from here drop you off there, or pick you up there, whatever works." Glinda smiled happily.

"This term is going to be so much fun."

"Remember you said that when I get caught up in lab work." Elphie chuckled.

"Uh-oh, I think that is our cue my dear Dani." Manif laughed.

"We'll see you tomorrow Glinda and you whenever Elphaba."

"Goodnight, thank you for joining us for dinner." Dani smiled.

"It was fun. I hope we can do it frequently. I love our life." Glinda said happily.

"Remember you said that when I get caught up in lab work." Elphie chuckled again

"Oh hush you." Glinda said sticking out her tongue.

"Later you two." Manif chuckled then kissed both girls on the cheek.

"Good night." Elphie and Glinda said together.

"Are you ready to go upstairs?" Elphie said after their friends left.

"Yeah, let's go get our things ready, get ready for bed then make out a little, if you are up for it." Glinda said getting up.

"I think I could go for some kisses…maybe right here." Elphie smiled pointing to her cheek, as they headed upstairs.

"Really, well won't here feel left out?" Glinda grinned pointing to Elphie's other cheek.

"Possibly, we will just make sure that we cover everything, just to be sure."

"Everything?" Glinda wiggled and giggled wide-eyed as Elphie opened the door to their room.

"Hmmm, maybe I should be more specific." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh hush you." Glinda smiled mischievously as she kicked the door closed with her foot.

X

"Okay so we switched the evening's activities around a little." Glinda giggled as she lowered herself into the tub an hour later.

"We'll still get everything done and to bed at a reasonable hour."

"Well you did expedite things by removing my clothing." Elphie chuckled.

"I like to be helpful." Glinda said with a smile.

They bathed in their comfortable silence, lost in their own thoughts for a time. Elphie finished first as she usually did but was waiting with an open towel when Glinda was ready to exit the tub. As Glinda dried her hair Elphie gathered the books and supplies she needed for the next day. As Glinda picked out their outfits and gathered her own things, Elphie tried to rearrange her books to make more room on the shelves.

Glinda sat on her bed when she was done with her task and watched as her love sorted through her books. Glinda loved the look on her face, a sort of calm that she got whenever she was immersed in something like this. She handled her books with great care, even when she was just stacking them in a corner.

"How long have you been sitting there staring at me." Elphie smiled when she looked over and saw Glinda.

"Not very long. You are happy Elphie."

"Of course I am my sweet, did you think that I was not?" Elphie said going over and taking Glinda's hand.

They walked over to the chairs and settled into Glinda's.

"That's not what I meant. You get a different kind of happy when you are messing around with your books and things. I like it, it's nice to feel." Glinda smiled sheepishly.

"Yes it is. I still find books to be very comforting, but not as comforting as these." Elphie said and put Glinda's arms around her neck.

"Or this." She added then kissed Glinda gently.

"I was thinking Elphie, you expressed yourself very well today. You processed through everything that happened and talked about it. I am very proud of you my love, I know it is not always easy for you."

"Great minds." Elphie chuckled.

"I was thinking sort of the same thing." Elphie said then kissed Glinda and patted her hip so she would shift positions.

"All those different talks I had with people while I was home really affected me I think, especially the ones with your mother." Elphie said then gave Glinda a thank you kiss after she resettled.

"Tell me my love." Glinda said.

"Your parents have always talked to me like I mattered, like I had feelings to be honored. Your Aunts and grandmother did also, as did your cousins to a certain extent. But more importantly, they listened when I talked to them, what I said was heeded and respected. It mattered. I never really talked, especially about myself and things that affected me because until you, it didn't matter." Elphie said.

"Yes my love it matters a great deal." Glinda confirmed with a soft kiss.

"I talked so much about myself, what I am and want how I feel about things that it seemed to become almost…well, not dangerous." Elphie said uncertainly.

"I understand Elphie." Glinda said reassuringly.

"I can't say that it will always come this easily, but maybe I won't need so much coaxing now. I don't know, but maybe not."

"Elphie that's wonderful, but quiet thought and processing is a big part of who you are. If you become a chatterbox, I'll worry." Glinda smiled.

"Why, afraid that you won't be able to get a word in edge-wise?" Elphie smirked.

"Mean green thing." Glinda huffed and got up off of the chair.

"Here I am showing genuine concern and being supportive and loving and you come back with a…"

"Oh hush you." Elphie grinned and covered Glinda's lips with her own.


	160. Chapter 160

Glinda's first actual class of the day was the basic psychology class she had with Elphie, but before that she had a session with Dr. Bikloam. Elphie's first class was an early one, an Applied Mathematics course designed for AS student in the Sciences, so she was already up and gone. Glinda knew that she would wake up alone, she didn't like it, but she knew it. Seeing a note in her doll's hands made it better and she wiggled happily as she read it.

"_Good morning my sweet. Save me a seat in psychology class. I love you, Elphie."_

Elphie's notes were always short, but sweet and Glinda loved them. She read it one more time then put it in her desk drawer with the others and went to get dressed. She was ready in no time and went down to breakfast, disappointed that no one she knew was down there to eat with, but excited to start her first day of classes.

Z

Elphie knew that Glinda was perfectly aware of the fact that she would wake up alone in the room, but thought that a little note might help make it easier. She didn't quite understand why the brief notes meant so much to her love, or why she kept all of them, but she didn't have to understand. It made Glinda happy and that was all that mattered.

Even though she had plenty of time Elphie grabbed a cinnamon bun from the café and took it with her to her first class. She found the room with no problem. It was one of the special ones set up especially for the small, more informal AS classes. It had tables and chairs instead of desks, chalk boards on every wall, plus a few portable ones and bookshelves full of reference books. She sat down at one of the tables and ate her breakfast as she looked over the class textbook and waited for class to begin. As her classmates filtered into the room, some recognized her and smiled, others simply stared. She politely returned greetings and smiles but was very glad when everyone was settled, introductions were completed and the professor started the class.

X

Glinda sat in the back row of the small tiered lecture hall looking between the two entrance doors for Elphie. The room was filling up and there was a buzz of conversation. She heard the comments before she saw her love, but as soon as she did she jumped up grinning broadly and waving her hand wildly until Elphie saw her. She bounced happily on her heels when Elphie gave her a slight smile and a little wave as she made her way up the steps.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled quietly when Elphie was close enough.

"Hello Glinda." Elphie said with a smile.

"I saved you a seat." Glinda said pointing to her book bag on the chair next to her.

"Is here okay? We can move if you want."

"Here is just fine. How was your morning?" Elphie said as they sat down.

"It was good. Dr. Bikloam was very pleased that I did some work over intercession, but don't worry, I didn't get specific. How was your math class?" Glinda said excitedly.

"Not as traumatic as I had feared." Elphie chuckled softly and Glinda smiled.

The teacher started to take roll, cutting off their conversation Glinda thought with amusement about Elphie and the math class. Math was not her favorite, or her best subject. She was competent of course, but Glinda never understood how someone who could do complicated formulas full of letters, numbers, and symbols without so much as batting an eye, couldn't do any more than simple division in her head.

"Present." She heard Elphie say and it broke her train of thought.

"Great just great. There are at least five Munchkins in this class." Elphie whispered as she noted the heads that turned when her name was called.

"It's a big class Elphie, don't fret about it. If need be a few threats of being thrown in the dungeon should settle them down." Glinda whispered back with a giggle.

"Not funny." Elphie said.

"Here." Glinda bubbled when her name was called cutting off any more of Elphie's comment.

The professor started outlining what the class was going to cover as his teaching assistants wrote it on the board. Elphie took out her notebook and pulled out the writing desk from the chair on Glinda's side.

"This is easier than reaching over to my own." Elphie whispered when Glinda looked at her quizzically

"I guess it would be." Glinda replied realizing for the first time what her left hand dominant love went through in these sorts of classrooms.

"Don't fret about it Lyndie, I'll take notes for us today and we will simply switch places for the next class." Elphie whispered.

"I'll save a seat on both sides of me." Glinda smiled then turned her attention to the professor.

Elphie took notes and Glinda paid close attention as the Professor told them about the topics they would cover, the reading assignments, group, partner and individual projects and papers, tests, experiments, quizzes and how everything would be graded.

"Are there any questions about the class syllabus?" The man asked as people finished up their notes.

"No? All right then, I suspect that will change in due course. This is an introductory class…a class of exploration. Questions are not only encouraged; they are expected. We will be dealing with perception here, why we see and understand things the way we do. What makes one point of view valid and not another, or are all points of view valid. We will be using this lens so to speak to look into personality, sexuality, interpersonal and group dynamics and other day to day issues that affect us as humans. Of course there is always the starting point, history. Read the first two chapters for the next class session and come prepared with opinions to share and debate. Remember, just because some smart old geezers wrote it in a textbook for you to study, doesn't mean that is all there is to the story." The professor chuckled, as did the class.

"Elphie this is going to be so interesting." Glinda said excitedly as she put Elphie's glasses back in their case after the professor dismissed the class.

"These do look good on you, you know."

"Thank you. A friend of mine picked them out." Elphie smiled.

"And some of these topics do have potential."

"Like exploring sexuality." Glinda said in a giggled whisper.

"Like personality and interpersonal dynamics." Elphie chuckled as she unconsciously picked up Glinda's book bag along with her own.

"To each her own." Glinda chuckled.

Elphie and Glinda hung back a little waiting until most everyone had filed out of the room, so Elphie would not have to deal with the Munchkin students just yet. As they slowly made their way down the steps and out the door they chatted about the syllabus and what they expected from the class.

"Glinda, Elphaba." They heard a voice close by say.

"Beliea, hi." Glinda bubbled and Elphie smiled and nodded.

"You two are taking the Intro to Psych class together?"

"Yep, we both needed it and figured this was the only chance we'd ever have to take a class together." Glinda said.

"But I thought all of your classes were AS Elphaba?" Beliea said.

"I received permission to take this one." Elphie said.

"Well you're in luck, Professor Nolouv is great. His classes are fun and very interactive." Beliea smiled and looked out of the window.

"I was supposed to meet Tero for lunch."

"We are on our way to the café now; would you like to join us?" Glinda asked.

"Oh, thank you no." The girl chuckled.

"He is late but should be here soon. I received word that someone in the Beginning Casting class he volunteered to help out with accidentally turned the doorknob into a snapping turtle."

"Oh no!" Glinda laughed.

"Reversals aren't Gotero's strong suit so I'm told, but I'm sure he managed." Beliea smiled.

"I hope so. Well we are off to lunch. Tell Gotero hi for us." Glinda grinned.

"I will, see you two later."

"Bye Beliea." Elphaba said and Glinda waved.

"Bye." Beliea smiled and watched the two girls walk off and noticed that Elphaba was carrying Glinda's books.

Over the last term, as she had gotten to know and truly like Elphaba and Glinda, she had noticed little things, like how they related to one another in public and how deferential Elphaba was towards Glinda that made her think that there was something to the rumors that she had heard when they were at the cabin. But gossip and rumors had never been much to her liking, so she shrugged it off and looked out the window again, happy to see her boyfriend hurrying across the courtyard and apparently with all of his fingers intact.

X

"…So even though we will be going over the mathematical concepts in a general way at first, all practical application will be tied to our specific disciplines." Elphie finished telling Glinda about her math class as they ate lunch.

"Sounds useful. Is the class small?" Glinda asked after she swallowed her bite of roast chicken.

"Only eight of us. I am the only Second Year." Elphie replied then speared a tomato from her salad.

"Don't be intimidated my love, you are also the Top Student." Glinda smiled.

"I'm not really intimidated; I think the class will prove challenging, but not overwhelming." Elphie smiled.

"Good, so what do you have this afternoon? Organic Chemistry, right?"

"Correct. Then I get lab time." Elphie grinned.

"The prize at the end of day." Glinda chuckled.

"Oh no my sweet. Before bed snuggles or dances with you are my prize at the end of the day." Elphie said softly.

"Oh Elphie that's so sweet." Glinda grinned broadly.

"You are much prettier than those enzymes. So what is your afternoon like?" Elphie said with a slight smile.

"And here I thought the mean was fading. I have Intermediate Spell Casting and then my Independent Study, I'm doing it on my Book of Shadows, I think. I talk to my advisors today."

"That does sound interesting. One day maybe I'll catalog those chants I use." Elphie replied.

"Ooooooooo maybe I can tie that in… how spells form differently for witches and sorcerers." Glinda said excitedly.

"I'll bet that's the look I get when I get an experiment idea." Elphie laughed.

"If it is utterly adorable and makes you fall in love with me all over again, then that's a good bet." Glinda giggled.

"Is it okay if I do that Elphie?"

"What? Get an adorable look on your face, it is fine with me." Elphie smiled.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Glinda said.

"And you know very well that I am not going to stop you from pursuing whatever course of study that interests you." Elphie replied, a little testily.

"Lyndie, I am not angry." She added quickly.

"Why don't you discuss the idea with your advisors then we will discuss it again at dinner if you like. My personal issues aside, I think the idea has merit."

"You do? That's great. We will talk later though. Because just as you would never stop me from doing it, I would not pursue it if it caused you distress." Glinda said as she prepared to leave.

"And I'll know if it does." She giggled and lightly brushed Elphie's fingers.

"Don't push it." Elphie smiled.

"I'll meet you in the room."

"Can't wait." Glinda chuckled and bubbled off.

Elphie watched her go with a smile on her lips and a flutter in her heart. After Glinda inevitably turned and waved, she gathered her things and headed for her class.

X

"Why are you late?" Glinda said to Elphie as she walked into their room.

"You are always late at the most inopportune moments!" She huffed.

"There is an opportune time to be late?" Elphie chuckled trying to lighten the fact that she was indeed a little late.

"Now you are just being mean." Glinda sniffled.

"Lyndie, what is wrong? What happened?" Elphie said as she gathered her distressed love into her arms.

"They want me to test out. And they want me to do it tomorrow so that I can start right away and not miss anything but I don't think I can" Glinda said in a rush of words.

"Wait Lyndie, who wants you to test out of what?" Elphie said calmly as she led Glinda to her chair and they settled in.

"My advisors want me to test out of the intermediate classes and go directly to the advanced. They think that the maturation of my powers now that I'm eighteen puts me ahead of the group I'm with. A couple of people, Loma for one, are testing out of one of them, but they want me to do all of the basics." Glinda said then put her head on Elphie shoulder.

"Oh my precious." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's forehead and stroked her hair.

"This is a good thing, a very good thing."

"It's a scary thing." Glinda mumbled into Elphie's neck.

"I understand that. Tell me the advantages my sweet." Elphie said and patted Glinda's hip.

Instead of shifting to her usual place beside Elphie she moved so that she was straddling Elphie's legs with her weight on her own legs. Elphie arched an eyebrow but did not say anything.

"The big one is that I can spend my Third Year getting a second certification, if I want one." Glinda said as she settled in.

"Do you want one?" Elphie asked rubbing her hands gently up and down Glinda's back.

"I hadn't thought about it, but it might be nice. I will graduate with a degree and a certification in Magical Counseling, with an emphasis in empathic issues. I could add a certification in Primary School, like Momsie did. Or in witchcraft or a dozen other things." Glinda said feeling much more centered.

"Lyndie, you know that your advisors would never suggest this if they didn't think that you could do it." Elphie said gently.

"I know. It's just a little daunting to think about." Glinda said and leaned forward putting her head back on Elphie's shoulder and Elphie held her close.

"I mean even if I successfully test out. My friends might think that I'm showing off and I'll be in classes with people older and more experienced than me and I…" Glinda stopped suddenly and sat up looking at Elphie.

"Oh Elphie, that's just like you and your AS and graduate classes."

"Yes, it is. My sweet, why don't we wash up and go down to dinner. We can talk about this and figure out what we need to do to help you prepare for the tests." Elphie said gently as she pulled Glinda back to her.

"You seem very certain that I am going to do this." Glinda mumbled from the safety of Elphie's arms.

"I am." Elphie said then shifted Glinda so that she could kiss her deeply and thoroughly.

"And so are you."

"Yes, I am. Thank you Elphie." Glinda said and leaned in for another cuddle.

One half hour, many cuddles and several very nice kisses later, Glinda and Elphie were washed up and on their way down to the café for dinner.

They sat out on the patio and ate their meals as the discussed what would make Glinda calmer about testing out of her Sorcery classes. They were getting ready to start on dessert when Elphie saw Dani and Manif coming across the patio.

"Hey you two. And congratulations Glinda we heard the good news." Manif beamed giving Glinda a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hi and thanks." Glinda said and Elphie nodded at them both.

"Please join us, maybe you can help. She's very nervous." Elphie smiled.

"Understandable, but what a fantastic opportunity this is for you." Dani said.

"Manif and I both did it too."

Actually we were coming to offer our assistance, a review of sorts."

"Really! That would be terrific." Glinda bounced in her chair.

"It all just happened so fast, I've been a little overwhelmed."

"Cuddles only go so far in the preparation process." Elphie chuckled.

"Farther than you think green girl. Just like with the APEs mental preparation is half the battle." Manif smiled.

"I think he is telling us to make out before bed." Glinda giggled.

"Wait…He…" Elphie stammered and blushed deeply.

"Final prep is up to you." Manif chuckled and winked at his very dark green friend.

"What we need now is a magical game plan. I'll go get us some dessert and we will discuss it. Pie Dani?" He asked as he got up.

"Apple please if there is any." Dani replied and Manif nodded and hurried off into the café.

"This is a good thing Glinda. Just remember, they are not asking you to test out completely, just out of the intermediate level. Manif and I and just about everyone else over there think that is well within your abilities. Except possibly in Potions." Dani said kindly.

"Yeah I was thinking about that, potions are not exactly my strongest thing." Glinda said.

"Well, you know that even though they want you to test them all, you have the right to pick and choose."

"I do! Oh wow that helps." Glinda sighed in relief.

Manif returned with dessert, including more fig pudding for Glinda and they started to talk. After much back and forth they decided to go and work in one of the classrooms in the Sorcery department. Glinda wanted Elphie with her, but Elphie had homework to do. Manif thought that being in the same environment where she would be tested would be more helpful than in practicing in their room, so Elphie consented to study over there and Glinda promised not to float, or otherwise magic her books.

Dani and Manif put Glinda through her paces by making her conjure, manifest, summon, cast original and already prepared spells, and do different types of levitation. Glinda tried to make her practice useful by conjuring Elphie a glass of cold cider and summoning her lab notebook, which she forgot to bring. There was only one mishap where not only Elphie's books, but also the entire desk where she was working disappeared. It was an honest miscast because Glinda was tired. But since she made it all reappear quickly Elphie forgave her, although it took her longer than normal to return to her normal coloring when Glinda whispered in her ear how she would be willing to make it up to her later.

"Glinda, you are ready for this, you really are. You need to just relax and get a good night's sleep." Dani said.

"We've done our part, your turn green girl." Manif chuckled.

"I am willing to do my share." Elphie smiled as she gathered up her books.

"Thank you two very much. I do feel more confident now."

"It is our pleasure I assure you. Helping you was fun, and seeing Elphaba's face when her things disappeared was a special bonus." Manif laughed.

"It really was an accident." Glinda said.

"I know that, when you do it on purpose, you giggle." Elphie said.

"All right are we all clear on our duties tonight. Glinda, you are to relax and sleep well. Elphaba, you are to ensure that she does that. And mine is to show my Dani how much I appreciate her help tonight."

"What would be mine then?" Dani grinned.

"Reciprocation." Manif chuckled.

"Goodnight you two, any more of this and I'll be getting her to relax instead of the other way around." Glinda giggled.

"I'm sorry green girl." Manif said with a contrite grin.

"No you are not." Elphie smiled.

"But thank you for helping Glinda; it makes my job much easier."

Manif had an early class, but Dani promised to meet Glinda in the empath room first thing in the morning. After some parting words of encouragement for Glinda, goodbye hugs and a few jabs between Elphie and Manif, the friends parted for the night.

Back in their room, Glinda got them ready for the next day while Elphie ran her a steamy bath with some of her purple bottle mixture. While Glinda soaked, they talked and Elphie gathered her books for the next day. After some attention with the long handled bath brush Glinda exited the tub to a fluffy towel, a long hug and some surprise caresses and kisses.

"I thought I was supposed to make it up to you." Glinda giggled as she settled on the stool after some brief, but much appreciated attention to her breasts.

"I was told it was my duty to see to it that you are relaxed and get a good night's sleep." Elphie said as she started to dust Glinda's hair.

"Well you are doing a fine job." Glinda grinned.

"Thank you. Now, after your hair is dusted would you like a temple rub, back rub, snuggles with a song, dancing…"

"The last two!" Glinda bounced on the stool.

"Elphie I know that you know that I am not nervous or in distress." Glinda smiled as Elphie put on some soft music.

"And I love you for doting on me like this anyway." She sniffled as she put herself in Elphie's arms.

"Just doing my job. But the fact that I love doting on you doesn't hurt either." Elphie smiled.

For awhile they swayed to the music. There was no more talking, because it wasn't needed. Elphie held Glinda, stroking her hair and giving her gentle kisses until she gave a little yawn.

"I know it's a school night, but will you stay with me Elphie?" Glinda asked as they walked hand in hand to Glinda's bed.

"All part of the job." Elphie chuckled.

"I love you Elphie, I love you very much." Glinda said and kissed Elphie with vigor.

"I love you too my precious Lyndie." Elphie said and returned the kiss.

"You can do this, I am sure of it." Elphie said as they settled into their usual sleep in the same bed snuggle position.

"Through the darkness, I can see your light…" Elphie started to sing softly as Glinda played with her fingers.

"And you will always shine, and I can feel your heart in mine…"

"I can feel yours too." Glinda sighed.

"Your face I've memorized, I idolize just you."

Elphie continued singing until she heard Glinda's soft snore. She stayed awake for awhile thinking about the unexpected turn of events and wondering what other unexpected turns that this term held in store for them. And if they could all be handled this easily.

X

"Elphie, I'm really sorry." Glinda said on their way down to breakfast.

"But I think all that doting that you did last night and this morning has gone to waste."

"Oh doting never goes to waste. Are you hungry?" Elphie chuckled.

"Yes." Glinda answered looking at Elphie quizzically.

"You're fine." Elphie smiled.

"Okay. When I indicate that you are over thinking something it is helpful and adorable. When you do it, it is merely annoying." Glinda huffed, but smiled.

"So noted, but I was just checking to see if you still wanted breakfast." Elphie grinned innocently.

"Sweet Oz but I love you." Glinda whispered.

"And I you. Sweet breads or real food?" Elphie asked as they put their things down on the table.

"Real food please, I got up to eat, I might as well eat." Glinda laughed and sat down as Elphie headed into the café to get them breakfast.

As Glinda ate her waffle, she and Elphie chatted about Elphie's Biochemistry class and lab and she settled down considerably.

"I wish we could meet for lunch." Glinda said as they walked down the hall to the empath room.

"I know Lyndie, but today is project updates. I promise I will slip away during a break and come to check on you. But I am certain that you will do great." Elphie said as she opened the door to the empath room.

"Well there you are." Dani said.

"I was beginning to worry that you had changed your mind."

"Her nerves kicked in this morning." Elphie chuckled as Glinda curled against her chest.

"I'm okay, go Elphie or you'll be late." Glinda said after a hug.

"And I believe in you although you never asked me too." Elphie sang in her ear then gave her a soft, chaste kiss then left quickly.

"It is still hard for her to do things like that in front of other people isn't it?" Dani asked.

"Yes, and it always will be, at least a little, I imagine." Glinda replied with a smile.

"Are you ready?" Dani asked.

"I hope so, I'm a little nervous." Glinda said.

"Honestly Glinda, I don't think you are going to have any trouble at all. Just remember to tell them that you are opting out of potions. Now I told Loma that we would meet her outside of the testing room. You two can commiserate together." Dani chuckled.

"She's nervous too?" Glinda said as they left the room.

"She bypassed nervous a long time ago, terrified is more like it."

"She is an excellent levitator, better than I am. She'll do great." Glinda said.

"Tell her that." Dani laughed as they joined a nervous small group of students.

"Tell who what?" Loma asked.

Dani smiled and left the young sorceresses to encourage and support one another.

X

Elphie's morning was so busy and flew by so quickly that she was startled to think that Glinda's tests were probably over with. Mr. Kwenyo noticed her demeanor as they sat down for the lunch briefing and she explained to him what was going on while the food was being served. Midway through the briefing a lab assistant slipped her a note.

"_I passed everything! I start Advanced Levitation this afternoon with Loma, she passed too. Same time same table."_

Elphie smiled slightly and showed the note to Mr. Kwenyo then turned her full attention back to the briefing.

Glinda happily immersed herself in Advanced Levitation then in her Independent Study and before she knew it she was at her table on the patio with Loma, Hyrut, Dani and Manif, celebrating and waiting for her Elphie.

Elphie completely involved herself in her project lab time, so much so that Professor Thiol had to remind her to go to her next class, an AS Communications class designed for students involved in the medical disciplines. She suffered through it and finally she was on her way to meet Glinda.

Elphie would have rather had dinner with just Glinda, but soon warmed up to the impromptu congratulatory socialization. Talk over the lingering dinner ranged from the upcoming Sorcerer's Retreat to Glinda and Loma's less than stellar first day in Advanced Levitation. They retold the account of trying to hover with a great deal of humor as Loma showed off her bruised knee.

On prompting from the senior members of the group, everyone eventually said their final congratulations and went about their evening's routine.

"I am so proud of you my sweet." Elphie said as soon as they were back in the room then swept Glinda into a very substantial kiss.

"Very proud."

"Thanks Elphie." Glinda wiggled happily.

"I'm proud of me too. I can't wait to tell Momsie and Popsicle!"

Glinda spun around Elphie in a happy dance. Elphie indulged her for a little while then reminded her that they had homework to do. After some pouting and being called a party pooper by Glinda, Elphie suggested that they do all their homework except psychology, which they could do together. Glinda agreed and they went to their preferred study areas, Elphie to her desk and Glinda to her chair, to work.

As usual Glinda did not have as much and finished first, so she wrote her parents, got their clothes ready for the next day and went to take her bath. By the time she was finished with everything Elphie had been studying for two hours. Glinda slowly and gently put her arms around Elphie's neck and kissed her cheek.

"Ready for some psychology my love?" Glinda asked as she stroked her cheek to soothe the rather minor startle.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed, then we can study together." Elphie said distractedly.

"Elphaba, look at me." Glinda said moving into Elphie's line of sight.

Elphie looked up and saw Glinda in her nightdress and slippers holding her psychology book.

"Interesting pose." Elphie chuckled.

"Pull up a chair and we'll get started."

"Uh-uh." Glinda said shaking her head.

"I thought you were ready to study?" Elphie said.

"I am, but you are coming to my world."

"Lyndie, we can't st…"

"We can try. Now get up and stretch, you've been hunched over that desk for hours. I'll get you some cider and we will give this a try. If it doesn't work, we will do it your way, I promise." Glinda said leaving no room for argument.

They started out snuggling and reading together. Elphie read much faster than Glinda but was more than happy to wait for her to catch up. Things became a little more complicated when Elphie tried to take notes and she suggested that they return to the study nook, but Glinda was determined to make study snuggles, as she dubbed them, work. It took some shifting, rearranging and a great deal of patience from Elphie, but Glinda did indeed make it possible for them to snuggle in her chair while reading and taking notes.

They read and talked about what they were studying for quite awhile. Elphie was delighted that there were study questions at the end of each chapter, but Glinda was not as thrilled. They found a good discussion and note taking rhythm and when they were finished with the two chapters that they had been assigned Elphie agreed that this was a workable way to study, but reserved the right to use more conventional methods if necessity dictated.

"I'll bet no one else in the class did their homework like this." Glinda giggled as she slowly removed Elphie's glasses.

"Don't go suggesting it to the TA's" Elphie laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of it. This is our secret." Glinda grinned and shifted onto Elphie's lap.

"How about a little extra credit, some hands on interpersonal relations maybe?"

"Oz help me when we get to the chapter on sexuality." Elphie smiled and accepted Glinda's overtures.

X

Over the next two days Glinda and Elphie settled into what would be their Shiz and class routine. Breakfast together on Tuesdays and Thursdays, lunch together after psychology class, and a walk after dinner where they talked about their days and anything else that came up.

Elphie's classes and lab time were proving to be a wonderful challenge that engaged her on many levels. She met with all three of her advisors when Lofier came to Shiz on Thursday and they approved her evening lab schedule, which she had arranged to coincide with Glinda's art classes.

Glinda's advanced classes were also proving to be a challenge, but one she was happy to rise to. Glinda's advisor approved her Independent Study topic of her Book of Shadows and spells in general but suggested exploring how her empathic powers might affect different types of spells and the casting thereof, which she thought was a good idea. The amount of homework and extra study that she had to do had increased because of the advanced classes and during Thursday night's after dinner walk she and Elphie talked about her dropping one of her art classes. After some discussion and encouragement from Elphie, Glinda decided to keep things as they were for now and rethink things at midterm if need be.

Even with their more challenging and hectic class schedules and extra homework, they found time both nights for before bed snuggles or a dance and promised each other that they would always try to do this before bed.

X

"Elphie, is that what I think it is in your book bag?" Glinda said when Elphie set their things on the patio table after class on Friday.

"What do you think it is?" Elphie smiled.

"A flute case?" Glinda said hopefully trying to contain her wiggles.

"Then it is exactly what you think it is." Elphie said.

"Oh Elphie you did it, you really did it. Yippee!" Glinda bubbled letting her wiggles loose.

Elphie went to get them lunch while Glinda gushed about the flute and opened the case.

"It's a practice flute on loan from the Music Department." Elphie said as she sat down their tray.

"It's beautiful." Glinda sighed as Elphie put it together then pouted when she refused to blow into it.

"Math class ended early, so I went to see what my options were. There is an introductory class for non-music majors, taught by some of the Graduate Assistants. It is on music theory, reading music, things like that. The only problem is that it is on one of my lab nights." Elphie said.

"Oh no Elphie, that's terrible." Glinda frowned.

"I'm sure I can switch nights, but that will mean that I will have an extra evening activity." Elphie said.

"That's okay Elphie. My advisor wants me to join a study group, I can do it on your music night." Glinda said happily.

"Are you sure my sweet?" Elphie asked seriously.

"I am sure. We are going to be very busy this term, but things are good. I get my art, you get your lab and get to explore your music and we get to go out on dates and see our friends on weekends. Our life is good." Glinda laughed and bounced.

"Speaking of dates, aren't we supposed to go on one tonight?" Elphie smiled.

"Yep, I found something that I know that you will love, really love. It's a little different from normal date activities, at least part of it." Glinda grinned proudly.

"Those have proven to be some of our best." Elphie smiled.

"So what are we doing?"

"You are coming straight home from your Communications Class, no dawdling." Glinda said sternly.

"Lyndie, really. I do not dawdle." Elphie smiled wondering what her love had in store.


	161. Chapter 161

"Why are you looking at me like that? I am in no way late." Elphie said as she put her things down on their little table.

"I'm looking at that pile of papers. Great Oz, is that your homework?" Glinda asked.

"Sort of. These are reports I need to review in order to find any informati…" Elphie's explanation was cut off by a very vigorous kiss.

"Yes, that is some of my homework." Elphie chuckled when she could.

"Well homework is for later, bathing and dressing for our date is for now." Glinda grinned.

"You look wonderful by the way." Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda again.

"Thank you my love, now go. You have half an hour before Mr. Frama comes for us."

"More than enough time, as long as you do not attempt to assist me." Elphie laughed and went into the bathroom.

"Fine, see if I try and be helpful anymore. But I guarantee that you will regret it." Glinda grinned.

"I'll take my chances." Elphie chuckled as she started to disrobe.

Glinda snuck peeks at Elphie while she bathed as she finished getting them ready to go out. The sight of oil glistening on her long emerald legs made her breath hitch and when Elphie leaned over to retrieve her dropped cloth she felt her pulse quicken and her body start to react. She quickly went back to her tasks before she could no longer control the urge to go assist her love as she got ready.

"What was that for?" Elphie chuckled after an extremely animated kiss when she came out of the bathroom in her undergarments.

"Dropping your bathing cloth." Glinda giggled.

"Drop…never mind. Do you wish to braid my hair tonight?" Elphie smiled.

"If you want me to I will, but it looks better down with this outfit." Glinda grinned and ran her fingers through the soft raven tresses.

"Then down it will stay."

"Elphie, I went to the bank after class today, was that okay?" Glinda asked as Elphie put on her clothes.

"Of course it is Glinda, why would you think it wouldn't be?" Elphie asked seriously.

"I knew it was okay, I just…hmmm, I'm not sure really. Maybe I'm just not used to the fact that we share a bank account." Glinda said.

"Well we do, and that money is just as much yours as it is mine. And even if it were still just my account; you still would never have to ask. All that I have is yours." Elphie said taking Glinda in her arms.

"Mmmmmm. Even your pen?" Glinda chuckled as she savored Elphie's embrace.

"Well, maybe not that, but everything else." Elphie smiled.

"I see. How about your books?"

"You want to share my books?" Elphie asked in amusement.

"Not really, I was just checking. I mean, I'm willing to share my hair bows and ribbons with you." Glinda grinned.

"That's very generous of you." Elphie said.

"I thought so. The bank account is a big couply thing, it makes me feel very grown up." Glinda smiled.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because as we have discussed, I am not very good with money matters." Elphie said.

"Speaking of money matters, I went ahead and withdrew the money for Mr. Frama's bill." Glinda said as she went to get Elphie's necklace.

"I really think we need to pay him more." Elphie said and moved her hair aside so Glinda could fasten the necklace.

"Why don't we discuss it with Norven next week. He helped us the first time." Glinda said as she adjusted Elphie skirt.

"Beautiful." She sighed.

"I would like to do that. And you are even more so." Elphie said then cupped Glinda's cheek and kissed her gently.

"Put this in your pocket my love, you will need it, I'm sure." Glinda said mysteriously as she handed Elphie a money pouch, then put her glasses, aloe bottle and another money pouch into her purse.

"I will?" Elphie smiled as she got her umbrella out of the corner.

"I am positive." Glinda giggled.

X

"So now are you going to tell me what we are going to do?" Elphie chuckled as they made their way through town.

"Well, I made reservations at Vesyut's Terrace for dinner later." Glinda grinned happily.

"So far so good, and safe." Elphie smiled.

"I found out from one of my sources…" Glinda said.

"You have sources?" Elphie asked arching her eyebrow.

"Yes I do and she told me about this charity event that we are going to attend on the Plaza tonight. There will be music, food and an art show, but the best thing…the thing you will love." Glinda paused and wiggled with excitement.

"I love it already." Elphie chuckled.

"The best thing is a book auction." Glinda said with unabashed glee and bounced with delight at the look on Elphie's face.

"The bookstore is auctioning off books to raise money. I'm told some of them are quite rare." Glinda said and pulled a folded sheet of paper from her purse.

"Professor Decasz said that this is only a partial list, but all of them will be on display before the auction." She said a little more calmly as she handed Elphie the paper.

"Lyndie, what a wonderful activity. I'm surprised and very pleased. But you dislike auctions." Elphie said quietly.

"But I love you, and I'll survive because I will be there with you, doing something that makes you happy." Glinda said sincerely.

"Besides there are other things to do too. I think it will be fun." Glinda grinned.

"Here we are Misses." Mr. Frama said as he pulled up to the Plaza entrance.

"This is a very worthwhile event. The Civil Society always puts on very creative fund raisers." He said as he helped Glinda then Elphie down from the carriage.

"This is the first time we have attended and we are looking forward to it." Glinda smiled.

"Enjoy your evening, I'll be back at the usual hour to collect you." The man smiled as he got back into his carriage.

"Bye Mr. Frama and thank you." Glinda bubbled then pointed to a bench on the edge of the bustling Plaza.

"Lyndie this is really a wonderful surprise." Elphie said with a smile after a few moments to process.

"I'm glad you think so." Glinda grinned broadly.

"We get our tickets at that booth at the entrance and we get a booklet that tells us what artists are on display, what musicians are going to perform, the books for auction and things like that. I know the auction starts in a couple of hours. Our reservations are after that. Ready my love?"

"You can last until a late dinner?" Elphie chuckled as they got up from the bench.

"There is food here of some sort. We'll get a snack." Glinda giggled

They walked the short distance to the ticket booth side by side. Glinda desperately wanted to hold Elphie's hand, to show everyone that they were a couple. Instead she took her arm in the proper girls walking together manner and took comfort in the fact that this was just a temporary thing.

Glinda bought their tickets then handed Elphie her little book and they stood looking around the bustling Plaza.

"The book inspection starts in half an hour." Elphie said as she flipped through the booklet.

"Good, we have time to check out the food booths. Look, it says here that local restaurants brought samples of their signature dishes. You can vote on which restaurant you prefer by putting coins in jars. All the money is donated to the cause. How wonderful! Shall we go sample?" Glinda grinned

"Lyndie did you look at the list? Tyuron and Uliko are here, booth 12." Elphie said and Glinda nearly floated away with sheer delight as she pulled Elphie towards the food booths.

"Hi Tyuron!" Glinda waved from the back of the line at Tyuron's booth.

The man saw her and waved her them over with a big smile.

"Elphaba, Glinda! What a pleasure to see you here." He said.

"You too, look your line is longer than anyone's." Glinda said.

"Word gets around fast here. We do this every year; it is a very worthy cause. Uliko brought his famous herb bread and a new chicken dish this time."

"Sounds yummy" Glinda grinned.

"Duck back there, I'm sure that Uliko will be thrilled to see you. I must get back to the counter." Tyuron smiled.

"Okay thanks Tyuron." Glinda smiled and bounced.

Uliko was indeed thrilled to see them and immediately gave Glinda some of his newest creation, chicken sautéed with shallots in a ginger-lime butter sauce, which Glinda loved. Uliko felt terrible that he did not have anything for Elphie, but she finally convinced him that a warm piece of his herb bread with some of his excellent herb butter was perfect for her. But he promised to have something extra special for her when they came for brunch. Glinda took another sample of the chicken and some bread to go and left Uliko to his portable stove and frazzled assistants.

"This is excellent." Glinda said quietly to Tyuron when he looked over.

"We are going to spy on your competition now." She added with a giggle.

"You do that." Tyuron chuckled and winked at the girls.

"This is the best chicken I have ever tasted." Glinda said rather melodramatically as she put a big handful of coins in Tyuron's jar.

"You are having a great time aren't you?" Elphie laughed as they walked away.

"Yep and that chicken was very good."

"It was good to see them here." Elphie smiled and took Glinda's little paper plate to a refuse container.

X

Glinda and Elphie slowly made their way to the bookstore, stopping at most of the food booths to sample the fare. Glinda declared that the only thing that even came close to Uliko's chicken was the beef dish prepared by Frawlk's Gallery Café. She put a little money in their jar because it was for a good cause but was disappointed that Frawlk was not there.

By the time they made it to the area where the book auction was to be held the inspection had been underway for about fifteen minutes. Elphie consulted her list and looked through the shelves of books that were categorized by subject. Glinda knew that she was one of the few people in Oz who could tell that Elphie was about to bust apart at the seams from excitement, and her heart melted at the sight. She left Elphie to browse through the books and wandered among the other items that were up for auction. She found some art supplies, some writing implements, stationary and other things, marking the ones that interested her in her booklet as she went. As she did she realized that Elphie was unfamiliar with the process and went to go explain it to her.

"Lyndie look at these, first editions, out of prints, and some that are even autographed by the author. And look." Elphie said and held out two little books.

"Oh Elphie, Elphie…oh my." Glinda sniffled as she took the books.

""A Grown-up Little Girl" and "Something Indestructible." You remembered." She said and tears started to fall.

"Of course I remembered. When you wandered away I looked for them in the children's section." Elphie smiled and wiped away Glinda's tears.

"I read the rules and tips for auctions in the booklet and put these at the top of the priority list."

"I was coming over to tell you what to do, I should have known that you would figure it out." Glinda said with a little sniffle.

"I found quite a few books that I want too, but you will have to help me when it comes time to bid, I have no idea how much to bid."

"Are you finished with the inspection? We can go and get registered then we can sit and I'll explain it to you." Glinda grinned.

"So how's the date so far?" Glinda bubbled as they sat on a bench with their bidding cards, auction books and some ice cream.

Elphie responded with a hearty chuckle and a chaste kiss to Glinda's cheek.

They ate their ice cream as they listened to the music coming from the small stage, then walked around looking at the artwork that was for sale. They chose a few that intrigued them and decided to come back and choose one if they had any money left from the auction.

X

"How much more can I bid?" Elphie whispered.

"As much as you want Elphie, we've still got money and have won everything else on our lists fairly inexpensively. If you really want it, keep going." Glinda whispered back with a smile on her lips and a happy flutter in her heart.

For the past hour or so Elphie had been happily raising her card and bidding for her items, she even put in the bids for Glinda's. It did not start out quite as well because she was timid and got flustered when more than one person bid on the same item. Glinda did the first one to show her how easy it was and took over the bidding on the second because Elphie seemed intimidated. There was a period of time between items on their lists so Elphie had listened and observed and by the time her next item came up she was much more comfortable. And if Glinda didn't know her as well as she did she would have sworn that she wiggled when she put in the winning bid.

"Sold to number 57." The auctioneer called.

"You got it Elphie!" Glinda beamed.

"I hope that same person doesn't put up a fuss for the last thing on my list, I really want to get that set of pharmacological reference books for Mr. Kwenyo. It's a new set, very complete." Elphie said.

"Well just keep going until we win them. If we have to, you can sing on the Plaza for extra money." Glinda giggled.

"But I thought that you said we had enough…" Elphie started in a panicked tone, but Glinda cut her off.

"I was teasing you my love." Glinda said softly.

"We have plenty and I'll let you know when we are reaching our limit, okay?"

"Okay." Elphie smiled sheepishly.

Fifteen minutes later the set of books Elphie wanted came up for bid. Five people started out bidding but soon only she and one other were trading off bids.

"This is crazy, how many people would want a set of books on how drugs interact with living organisms." Elphie hissed as she raised her card again and Glinda looked around to see whom it might be.

She saw who it was immediately and let out a chuckle.

"An apothecary for one. It's Mr. K., Elphie!" Glinda laughed and pointed.

"What?" Elphie said and forgot to raise her card as she looked.

By the time Elphie spotted him and had regained her composure he had won the final bid.

Those books were the last item and Glinda, dragging Elphie with her, ran to meet Mr. Kwenyo at the payment table.

"Hi Mr. K.!" Glinda said excitedly as they intercepted him.

"Glinda, Elphaba, what a pleasant surprise." The surprised man said as Glinda bounced on her heels and giggled.

"Elphie wasn't thinking pleasant earlier." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie!" Elphie said.

"She was the one bidding against you." Glinda said and chuckled merrily.

Mr. Kwenyo chuckled along with her and Elphie could not help but smile.

"Well my dear girl it looks as though you have spoiled my surprise." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"You spoiled mine you horrid little man. I was going to get these for you." Elphie said with mock severity.

"And I was getting them for you. Happy Lurlinemas Elphaba." The Apothecary grinned broadly.

"Mr. Kwenyo, I can not accept these from you." Elphie said.

"But yet you expect me to accept them from you." The man smiled.

"He's got you there Elphie." Glinda said still chuckling and bouncing.

"I won them, so they are mine to do with as I please." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"He's got you again." Glinda chirped and Elphie looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Only because you distracted me from my bidding."

"Elphaba, I came here solely for the purpose of obtaining these books for you. My sources told me they would be available." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"What is it with you two and your sources?" Elphie said.

"Oh pipe down, you have them too, you just don't know it yet." Glinda laughed.

"But these would be an excellent reference for you." Elphie said in a weak attempt to get her old friend to keep the books.

"And an even better one for you. My child, I have a library full of reference books. This is the newest set and it belongs with a brilliant young chemist who will absorb it all and know exactly what to do with it." Mr. Kwenyo said and saw Elphie start to protest.

"And there will be no more discussion on the matter. I am gifting you the reference books."

"Thank you, I hope you will at least let me use them to assist you if you need information." Elphie said shyly.

"That, is a given." The man smiled.

Glinda took the money pouch from Elphie's pocket and paid for their books and art supplies then arranged to have them sent to the dorm. Mr. Kwenyo paid for the set of disputed books told the assistants to pack them up and send them to the same place that Miss Upland's were going.

"Come to dinner with us Mr. K., we have reservations at Vesyut's." Glinda said happily as they walked away together.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Elphie said.

"Oh my dear girls, I appreciate the invitation, but I would never intrude on what I am sure is your courting night." The man responded quietly.

"No intrusion, we court every weekend.' Glinda giggled and Elphie blushed.

"Be that as it may. Our friends from Tyuron's are making me up a nice to go plate of that wonderful chicken dish with a big hunk of bread for my dinner." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"Wasn't that just divine?" Glinda bubbled.

"It was indeed. Now you two enjoy the rest of your evening. Do you have a way back to your dorm?"

"We do. Our driver will return for us later on." Elphaba said.

"Good. And Elphaba remember those reports do not all have to be done this weekend." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled lightly.

"I'll remember that. Thank you Mr. K." Glinda interjected.

"You truly are a horrible busybody." Elphie scowled then hugged her friend and mentor.

"But thank you for the books."

"Thank you as well, you had the same idea and I am touched by the thought." Mr. K replied and returned the hug.

"We'll come by the shop this weekend. Enjoy your dinner." Glinda said as she accepted her hug with a happy wiggle.

"I look forward to it. You enjoy your dinner as well. I go to Vesyut's on occasion, the food and atmosphere are excellent. Very romantic." The old man chuckled.

"It is isn't it?" Elphie buys me a flower from the flower girl." Glinda whispered and giggled.

"I thought you were leaving." Elphie huffed while she blushed.

"Goodnight girls, have fun." Mr. K said with a laugh, giving both girls a pat on the hand.

"Goodnight, we will." Glinda grinned and Elphie nodded and smiled.

"What fun seeing Mr. K, and you were bidding on the same thing for the same reason, that was great." Glinda said as they walked slowly walked away from the auction site.

"And now I know that those reports aren't really homework."

"I answered sort of and tried to explain. You are the one who cut the explanation short, or have you forgotten?" Elphie said.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten, not at all." Glinda giggled.

"Elphie, thank you for accepting those books from Mr. K... He is so very proud of you."

"I know he is, he tells me often. And I'm not sure I had a choice in the matter."

"True, but he was very happy." Glinda smiled.

"I am too. Lyndie, since I didn't buy the set, do you want to go back and see if any of the paintings we liked were still there?"

"I almost forgot. We have some time before our reservation, so yes, I do." Glinda grinned as they walked towards the art show area.

"I'm sorry that the paintings aren't here Lyndie, do you want to look around some more?" Elphie said to a disappointed Glinda.

"No, there were only a few that I liked and some were just odd. I don't think I like that, what they called non-objective art, very much. I like my trees to look at least a little like trees." Glinda smiled.

"And your beds to look like beds, not cows?" Elphie chuckled.

"I thought you had forgotten about that." Glinda grinned.

"You kept that awful sketch, how can I?" Elphie replied.

"You were trying to be helpful, giving me ideas to help rearrange our room. I appreciated that."

"You laughed yourself to tears." Elphie said.

"That doesn't mean I didn't appreciate it." Glinda grinned and they headed to the restaurant chuckling about the weekend that they had put their room into its current configuration.

X

"Thank you for the flower Elphie." Glinda said as they walked along the river after lingering over a sumptuous dinner.

"I couldn't make you a liar." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm sorry about that, I was on a roll." Glinda said with a little grin.

"You know you do not have to apologize for that Lyndie. I think Mr. Kwenyo seemed amused."

"He was a little I think. He doesn't really understand us, but I could feel his pleasure that you are so happy." Glinda smiled.

"I am happy." Elphie said.

Even though it was fairly late, the charity event was just starting to wind down. Elphie and Glinda walked along listening to the music from the last band and looking at the twinkling lights from the Plaza reflect off the water. Even though there were more people than usual walking along the river, Glinda walked with her arm through Elphie's, discreetly playing with her fingers. They talked about Elphie's first auction experience and how much she had enjoyed it, the art that had been on exhibit, and how much they had both delighted in their first date back at Shiz as they walked and waited for Mr. Frama to arrive.

X

"I thought this wasn't going to be delivered until tomorrow." Elphie said as they entered their room and saw the boxes from the bookstore auction.

"I thought it wasn't either, but unpacking can wait until then. Elphie!" Glinda whined a little and stamped her foot as Elphie opened and rummaged around in one of the boxes.

"I'm not unpacking my sweet." Elphie soothed.

"I am going in search of…ah here we go. These." She held up Glinda's books.

Glinda took them with a broad grin and held them lovingly.

"I still can't believe that you remembered, I only mentioned these in passing." Glinda said as she searched out Elphie's arms.

"It was a very important passing. I could tell by your tone of voice and your body, how important these stories were…are to you. We were going to look for them anyway, so of course I remembered." Elphie said as she pulled Glinda to her.

"Sometimes I love you so much it frightens me." Glinda said quietly.

"Welcome to my world." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a soft kiss.

Then for a time they simply held one another.

X

"Elphie, let's be romantic tonight." Glinda said after a long series of soft and gentle kisses.

"Lyndie it's not that I don't want to…I just don't think I can. I mean after last time…" Elphie said feeling a little twinge of panic and shame.

"Elphie my love, oh my love that's not what I meant. I'm sorry I was unclear." Glinda said and stroked Elphie's cheek feeling her distress.

"I do not want you to feel that you are disappointing me in some way. I promise Elphie, you are not, not now, not ever."

"I overreacted, you were not unclear my precious. I think a little romance sounds perfect. What did you have in mind?" Elphie smiled and Glinda could feel that she was calming.

"I thought maybe our candle, soft music, our sexy lingerie, dancing…" Glinda smiled as she slowly started to unbutton Elphie's blouse.

"A little hanky panky." Elphie grinned.

"Maybe just a little." Glinda giggled.

With lots of giggles, chuckles, kisses and teasing Elphie and Glinda lit their candle, put on some appropriate music and cleared the boxes of books from their dancing area together, but on Elphie's insistence and to Glinda's surprise, they changed clothes separately.

"Now are you going to tell me why we changed in different rooms?" Glinda said as she exited the bathroom in her black silk negligee.

"Oh, never mind." She giggled as she felt Elphie coming through loud and clear.

"Stay there." Elphie said quietly as she rose and stood in front of her chair in her white satin gown.

Elphie walked slowly towards Glinda and Glinda watched her love move with a delighted smile.

"That gave us both a little something." Elphie said when she reached her love.

"You enjoy seeing me walk in this and I very much enjoy that very first glimpse of you in that." She smiled.

"You are ravishing my love. Would you mind giving me a little something extra? I'll make it worth your while." Glinda whispered in her ear after she nibbled on it.

"Whatever pleases you." Elphie said.

"Walk back to your chair, very slowly." Glinda said with a sigh and Elphie indulged her.

By the light of their flickering candle they started out dancing slowing to the music enjoying the feel of each others muscles as they moved underneath satin or silk. They basked in lingering, soft kisses, slow gentle caresses and murmured words of affection. They took their time and savored each sensation before they put on some more music and moved over to the chair.

"I don't know why, but all of this just seems more romantic when we are in our sexy negligees." Glinda said as she settled on Elphie's lap.

"I think it is romantic to see the candlelight flicker in your eyes. It makes them dance even more beautifully." Elphie replied with a grin, which was immediately kissed.

As soft and gentle as things were while they were dancing was how fervent they became. Glinda led Elphie to the chair because the way that they were sitting provided a means to keep things under some sort of control, so that they could both let go and enjoy. They settled into deep, intricate kisses that included an occasional caress of a breast or thigh. They shifted positions slightly as needed, reveling in the different sensations the new positions added to their kisses. During a necessary position shift, Elphie gently maneuvered Glinda up, kissing her the entire time.

"Shall we dance my sweet?" Elphie said breathlessly and Glinda smiled and nodded knowing that Elphie needed to stop and do something else.

"I would love to dance." Glinda said when Elphie returned to her after putting on more music.

They waltzed and tangoed; stealing kisses and caresses frequently. One of their tangos segued into the tangotrot and giggles and chuckles were added into the mix. They starting combining other dances and were soon doing nothing but dips, spins and twirls.

"And there is the wind down bell." Elphie chuckled after Glinda let out a giggle filled yawn.

"Yawns and tummy grumbles. Why must they come at inopportune times?" Glinda laughed.

"To keep us both alive. We've discussed this." Elphie chuckled.

"I had a great night Elphie, I love courting." Glinda sighed and hugged Elphie.

"It is very enjoyable." Elphie said with a grin.

"Says the queen of understatement." Glinda giggled.

"One more dance then snuggles?" Elphie asked.

"Kissing snuggles?" Glinda asked hopefully

"I was thinking study snuggles, but if you insist." Elphie said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Mean, pure unadulterated mean." Glinda said as she put on their waltz.

They moved to the music, gazing into one another's eyes and enjoying the tingles. When the music ended they slowly stopped dancing and shared a very long, very intense kiss then made their way to Glinda's bed, hand in hand.

For quite awhile they snuggled and kissed and talked, until the Glinda's muffled yawns started to come more frequently than the kisses.

"Elphie, I want to ask you something. It is a little strange maybe, considering we are both technically adults and we just spent hours making out, but I really want to." Glinda said.

"What do you want to do my precious girl?" Elphie laughed.

"I want to read one of my books before bed. A bedtime story." Glinda grinned.

"What's so strange about that? I think it is very Lyndieish." Elphie smiled and slipped out of bed to go get the books and her glasses.

"Which would you like to hear?" Elphie said as she got back into bed and Glinda cuddled close.

"Surprise me." Glinda giggled.

"I love you Elphie." She added softly.

"And I you. Now let's see here." Elphie smiled then kissed her love gently

"Somewhere, maybe in a far off land, but somewhere there has to be…" Elphie read out loud and melted when she heard Glinda giggle softly

"Something indestructible." Elphie read and Glinda whispered.


	162. Chapter 162

"So that's how you are going to be?" Elphie said as she intercepted Glinda's hand as it was slowly slipping down the top of her nightdress.

"Sneak attacks are allowed in hide the hand." Glinda giggled.

"We stopped playing hide the hand half an hour ago, you wanted to play find the lips." Elphie chuckled.

"I changed my mind, and we can do both." Glinda said.

"Well I suppose we can do both, but I think I'm more in the mood for…" Elphie grinned and tickled Glinda's silk covered sides.

Glinda let out a delighted squeal and one of their giggle and chuckle filled merry romps around the room ensued, complete with tickles, kisses, caresses, dances and make out breaks in the chair. Eventually they ended up back on the bed, intertwined and lost in one another.

"We'll at least it wasn't tummy grumbles this time." Elphie chuckled as she ran Glinda a lukewarm bath.

"This was a much better way to halt the activities." Glinda giggled.

"Out of sheer necessity?" Elphie asked exiting the bathroom.

"Yep, at least we got to a place where we needed to stop, usually we don't get that chance in the mornings because of tummy grumbles." Glinda said logically.

"It is a very good thing that I am not required to understand you completely in order to love you completely." Elphie chuckled.

"That is a very good thing. And thank you for helping me out of my nightdress." Glinda grinned.

"It was halfway off already, it just seemed like the reasonable thing to do." Elphie smiled.

"Thank Oz for reasonableness." Glinda said and pressed herself against Elphie for a kiss.

"Go bathe." Elphie said steering Glinda towards the bathroom and giving her bare bottom a couple of gentle pats.

Because of the inevitable assistance in getting ready factor, it took awhile, but eventually Elphie and Glinda were dressed and downstairs at the café eating a late brunch and negotiating the days activities.

They took a long slow stroll around the lake and talked a little about the upcoming week and Sorcerers Retreat, but mainly about tonight's dinner with Dani's grandmother. Elphie still didn't quite understand why they had been invited, but Glinda assured her that it was quite common for families to want to meet their children's close friends, even if the children were adults. They walked and talked and spent some time on one of the swings, then got some cookies and drinks from the café before heading back up to their room.

After a cookie, drink, long slow kiss break; they settled into some domestic type activities, with music playing in the background. Glinda's assigned task was collecting the laundry, to which she added putting different sheets on the beds and switching their duvets. Then she sorted through the clothes a little more as she chose outfits for later. Elphie did her usual tidying up then happily unpacked the books from the previous day's auction.

As Glinda went through the wardrobes and drawers again, finding a few more things to send back home, she watched Elphie work and smiled, feeling warm and content. Her love treated every book as if it was precious. She flipped through them, organized them, rearranged shelves and created stacks, completely oblivious to the fact that there was no more space in the study nook for her new acquisitions.

Glinda sat in her chair and chuckled at the sight of books everywhere. There were stacks on both desks, the tops of the dressers and on their little eating table. When Elphie brought an armload over to the coffee table Glinda knew that she was going to have to intervene, she just wasn't exactly sure how.

"Elphie, take a break for a minute. I want to talk to you." Glinda said with a smile.

"Alright Lyndie, Is something wrong?" Elphie said as she settled in her chair and accepted a glass of cider.

"Not wrong at all, maybe too right actually. Look around Elphie." Glinda said gently.

"Oh, you changed the duvets and got our clothes ready for later, is it time to get ready to go?" Elphie asked.

"No my love, not yet. I think we need to figure out something about the books, and I have a suggestion." Glinda said carefully.

"I was thinking, we can move the dresser back into the bathroom and get another bookshelf to put in its place." Elphie smiled.

"That should handle most of the overflow. I can stack the rest on my desk and study at the table."

Glinda could feel Elphie's joy at creating her own little library, and did not want to deny her that. But she also knew that a new bookshelf was not going to help very much.

"Elphie, we can get another bookshelf. We'll ask Norven today if you like, but that is not going to help in the long run." Glinda said.

"I need to stop getting books don't I?" Elphie said.

"Elphie no…not at all, that's not what I wanted to talk about." Glinda said quickly and went over to Elphie's chair to sit on her lap.

"I want you to have all of the books that you want, but we both know that during the course of this year your collection is going to outgrow another bookshelf. May I tell you my suggestion?"

"I know what it is, you want me to get rid of some of my books." Elphie said miserably.

"And you're right. It is unfair to have my books stacked up all over our room, and taking up your share of shelf space."

Glinda shifted onto her knees and straddled Elphie's legs then took her love's face gently in her hands and looked deeply into her eyes, knowing that Elphie was going off someplace and wasn't hearing her.

"Elphaba Thropp, I need you to listen to me very carefully. I have absolutely no intention of asking you to give up even one of your books. Not now, not ever. I want you to build the library that you have been afraid to dream of and I want to help you, not stop you. Why do you think I was so excited by the book auction?" Glinda said softly and seriously.

"Of course my precious, forgive me for misreading your intent, I should have known better." Elphie said.

"There is nothing to forgive Elphie, I know that you've never been allowed to keep books, but it's different now. We are both going to have books we need for our classes and our careers and the more in depth we get the more we will have. But my love, it is just not practical to keep them all here." Glinda smiled.

"I guess not. You said you had a suggestion." Elphie said.

"I do, but that is all that it is, just a suggestion. I think that you should pack up some of the books that you do not need right now and we can take them home with us when we go in a few weeks, or send them ahead of us. Maybe just a couple of those boxes that the auction books came in to start." Glinda said.

"Isn't that merely moving the problem to another location?" Elphie asked.

"Nope. You have a whole bedroom to fill up there, and a big library with plenty of room. I meant it Elphie, you can build your library; fill it with any and every kind of book you've ever wanted. Eventually all of this is going to have to be moved there anyway. You can get a little head start." Glinda said then gave Elphie a gentle kiss.

Elphie pulled Glinda closer to her and returned the kiss with fervor.

"If your parents don't mind, I think that is a good idea."

"Elphie, they turned you room into a library, of course they do not mind." Glinda chuckled.

"Lyndie, I'll get started sorting through my books now" Elphie said.

"That can wait Elphie. We have a little time before we need to get ready to go." Glinda said with a silly grin and wide eyes.

"I suppose you have a suggestion for that too." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"As a matter of fact, I have what I think is a darned good suggestion." Glinda giggled and leaned over to whisper something in Elphie's ear.

X

"Hey Manif!" Glinda bubbled when their friend pulled up.

"Isn't your keeper supposed to be with you?" Elphie smiled and helped Glinda into the carriage.

"Our plans changed a little, Dani's been at her grandmother's since Thursday." Manif said uncharacteristically not taking the bait.

"Manif what's wrong?" Glinda said as she grabbed Elphie's hand and pulled her into the carriage.

Manif had brought a small rig and all three sat together on the driver's seat.

"Nothings really wrong, I'm sorry. Dani is a little stressed because of problems with some of her brothers and their wives. It's been a little tense."

"I'm sorry to hear that, should we cancel tonight?" Elphie asked.

"Are you kidding? Granny Kima overheard me discussing rescheduling until next week and hit the roof. She is really looking forward to tonight." Manif chuckled.

"Then off we go." Glinda chuckled along and pointed in the direction.

As they rode through Shiz on the same road that led to the Arts Center, Manif told the girls a little more about Dani's maternal grandmother.

"Elphaba, we told her about your coloring. She thought we were pulling her leg, so I'm not sure what her reaction will be. Dani requested fish for dinner, to avoid what we know would have been a personal challenge for her to get you to try some of whatever we were having." Manif smiled.

"Manif you did not have to go to all of that trouble." Elphie said.

"It was nothing. Dani is her favorite and has no trouble getting her way." Manif chuckled.

"That sounds like someone else I know." Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled.

As the drive continued, Glinda and Elphie found out that the knack for potions came from Dani's mother's side and the carpentry skills from her father's. Manif also told them that Granny Kima has been widowed for fifteen years and she was born and raised in the house where she now lived.

"You will like her Glinda, she reminds me a little of your Namom. You'll warm up to her eventually Elphaba, just remember that she means no harm. She might look frail, but trust me her mind is sharp, she notices everything" Manif said as they turned onto the road that led to the house.

"Is that the house?" Glinda said in awe as they pulled into the drive of a stately old mansion.

"It is. Welcome to Fosswood, the Nehuion Family Estate."

"What a grand place, very old style." Glinda said.

"It is, Dani calls it rambling. It is at least as big as Upland Manor." Manif said as he jumped down from the rig.

"Bigger I would venture, and a very different style of architecture." Glinda replied as Manif helped Elphie down.

"Do you like it here?" Elphie asked as Manif assisted Glinda.

"I do. It is very different from my house, both in looks and in family, but I do like it. Besides Dani loves it here, so even if I didn't, I would learn." Manif laughed.

"I'll take her sir." A man said as he approached the group, trying not to stare at Elphie.

"Oh, Hello Mr. Losid. I'd like to introduce Dani's and my best friends. Elphaba Thropp, Glinda Upland, this is Mr. Losid the caretaker here at Fosswood." Manif said with a big smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Misses." The man said with a slight bow.

"Our pleasure as well Mr. Losid." Glinda replied and Elphie smiled and nodded.

"Let me know when you are ready to take the young ladies back and I will have the rig waiting." The caretaker said, clearly still a little uneasy with Elphie.

"Thanks Losid, I will." Manif said and the man walked off with the horse and rig in tow.

"I think I startled him." Elphie said softly.

"You might have, we forgot to tell him and I apologize for that. He'll ease up though. He is actually a very nice man, very funny too. He is the jack of all trades around here and his wife is the housekeeper and cook. Mrs. Losid might seem a little cool, at first, but she is just very protective." Manif said as he led his friends to the front door.

Mrs. Losid was waiting for them in the front hall and Manif made introductions. The woman was polite but it was apparent that she was sizing up the girls, especially Elphie.

"Dani and the Mrs. are waiting for you in the sitting room." She said at last.

"Thanks Mrs. Losid, I'll take them there." Manif said and the woman nodded and hurried off.

"She'll loosen up, I promise." Manif chuckled.

"And green girl I advise you to try to do so as well."

"I'll do my best." Elphie said.

"Oh, one more thing." Manif said as he stopped in front of a set of double doors.

"Granny is a hugger." He said and Elphie sighed.

"Hi! We're here." Manif said after he threw open the double doors to the large, but comfortable sitting room.

"Well it's about time." An old woman sitting in an elegant Fosswood armchair said.

"I drove as fast as I could Granny." Manif smiled and went to give the woman a kiss and help her out of her chair while Dani went over to hug her friends.

"She is very excited to meet you." Dani whispered.

"And she is a hugger."

"Manif warned us." Glinda grinned.

"This must be Elphaba." Granny Kima said as she walked slowly, with the aid of a walker and Manif over to the girls.

"Yes, Granny. This is Elphaba Thropp."

"I have heard so much about you child, especially you getting my Dani out of that lake." The woman said and put her arms around Elphie.

"Welcome to my home."

Elphie returned the hug as best she could, knowing that it was expected.

"Thank you for inviting us Mrs. Nehuion, it is a pleasure to meet you." Elphie said as the woman finally released her light hold.

"Please, please, call me Granny, everyone does. You are as green as they said." Granny said with a friendly chuckle.

"And you must be Glinda." She added as she went to hug Glinda.

"Yes ma'am, and I am delighted to meet you." Glinda said with a big smile.

"You are a pretty little thing. I am delighted to meet you too. Now you come and sit. Dani child, will you please go tell Mrs. Losid that we are ready whenever she is." The woman said.

"Yes Granny." Dani smiled and left the room while Manif assisted the woman back to her chair.

"Glinda I hear that you are a fellow sorcereress." Granny said when they were settled.

"Yes ma'am, I am training at Shiz." Glinda replied.

"Dani tells me that your family lineage is intuitive."

"Yes, I am an empath as well, my cousin however seems to have developed quite a talent for potions." Glinda smiled.

"She guested at the seminar if I am not mistaken. I would like to have met her."

"Jilla Newboron is quite talented in the area of potions Granny. I'll bet if she comes for a visit Glinda could arrange for you to meet her." Manif grinned.

"I would be delighted to Granny." Glinda beamed.

"Wonderful!" The woman said with a smile.

"Granny, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes." Dani said as she reentered the room.

"Good. I hope you girls are hungry. Mrs. Losid is an excellent cook. So Elphaba, you study chemistry? That's an odd field for a woman." Granny Kima said.

"I am in the minority in my classes, but I enjoy the work very much." Elphie said politely.

"Elphaba is a Top Student also Granny." Manif said giving Elphie a wink.

"Why child, that is quite an accomplishment. My Dani does seem to know how to surround herself with the best."

"Thank you Granny." Manif said with no humbleness whatsoever.

"What makes you think I was talking about you boy?" Granny said in a tone that made it obvious that she was quite fond of Manif.

There was more friendly small talk until they were called for dinner in the garden room. Manif escorted Granny Kima and Dani walked with Glinda and Elphie.

"So far so good?" Dani asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Dani of course so far so good, your grandmother is great. She reminds me a little of your mother. Warm and friendly." Glinda said in a soothing tone.

"Even Elphie is relatively at ease." She added with a chuckle.

"I am, and I would have mentioned that, had I been given the chance." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Sorry Elphie, it's a hard habit to break." Glinda said contritely.

"Since we are on the subject, Dani are you all right? Manif said things have been tense."

"I'm fine and very glad that you are here. Friendly faces are just what I need right now." Dani said sincerely.

"Come children, don't tarry. Dinner is on the table." Granny Kima called from the garden room and Dani shrugged and smiled.

"Coming Granny." She called and took her friends by the hands and went in to dinner.

Dinner was not fancy, but it was delicious. Fish fillets fried in a seasoned coating, vegetable casserole, fresh rolls and a big salad. As they ate they talked about magic, schoolwork, how the girls liked the cabin and the art classes that Dani and Glinda would be taking.

"Glinda you are from Gillikin aren't you? If I remember right, the Arduenna Clan is from the Pertha Hills area, correct?" Granny asked.

"You remember right. My grandmother lives in the Valley there. I am from Frottica." Glinda said.

"And you Elphaba? Are you from Gillikin as well?"

Glinda felt Elphie's defenses shoot up, but also a sense of confusion.

"No ma'am, I was born in Munchkinland." Elphie said.

"Will you be returning there after graduation?" Granny asked and Glinda gave her charm bracelet a little jingle because she was not in a position to reach Elphie's hand under the table.

"No ma'am, not on a permanent basis anyway. I like Gillikin and prefer to pursue my career here." Elphie said and all three of the people who loved her gave her a big smile.

"Elphaba is going to be a famous apothecary someday." Manif grinned.

"An apothecary? What a noble profession. Do you know the one here in Shiz? He is a very nice man, if not a little contumacious." Granny chuckled slightly.

"Yes ma'am. Mr. Kwenyo is an old friend of mine."

"Is he now? Well maybe you can ask him to give my medicine a little extra kick, or at least make it taste like it does." Granny smiled.

"Granny!" Dani chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do." Elphie smiled and Glinda had to actively suppress her bubbles.

For the rest of dinner and into dessert the conversation centered on the similarities between mixing medicines and mixing potions. Elphie's defenses slowly went down and by the time they were preparing to return to the sitting room; she was slightly more relaxed.

"Granny." Manif said after the older woman was settled back in her chair.

"Glinda has an interest in architecture, would you mind if I gave them a quick tour of the house?"

"Not at all, go right ahead. Join them Dani." Granny Kima said.

"I'll stay here with you Granny. Go ahead Manif." Dani said.

"All right hon, we'll be back in a bit." Manif said and Glinda could feel a little strain between them, and attributed it to the stress Manif said that Dani had been under lately.

Then he offered each girl an arm and headed out the door.

"Dani child, you should go with them." Granny Kima said kindly.

"You know he didn't mean what he said earlier and he has apologized quite nicely."

"I know Granny, it's okay. Really." Dani said quietly.

"Don't let this fester, you are not your brothers"

"I know Granny, please can we just not talk about it anymore." Dani pleaded.

"All right child, all right. I'll change the subject. Do you think your friend Elphaba is aware that Glinda seems to be smitten with her?" Granny said nonchalantly and Dani sighed audibly.

"Manif, this is very sweet of you." Glinda said as they walked up the steps after touring the lower floor.

"I know you like things like banisters and moldings, no big deal." Manif grinned.

"That's not why it is sweet, and you know it." Glinda smiled.

"Am I missing something here?" Elphie said.

"You usually are green girl, why should now be different?" Manif smiled.

"He thought that you could use a slight break Elphie." Glinda said.

"Manif, I was not in…" Elphie started.

"Go easy on him Elphie." Glinda grinned.

"Our friend here needed to be a little protective."

"So this is what it is like to be empathed." Manif chuckled.

"Empathed?" Elphie asked in amusement.

"It's a term used in the department when an empath focuses their power on you."

"I'll remember that." Elphie chuckled.

"Seeing that it happens to me frequently."

"Hey! I'm getting better. And Manif I wasn't doing it on purpose, really. If you need to talk, Elphie and I have four ears between us." Glinda smiled.

"I know. Dani and I did have a fight this morning, but I think it is just due to the stress her brother is causing. It will all work out." Manif said.

"Okay, but the offer holds, this time from me." Elphie said and gave her friend a hug, much to everyone's surprise.

"Do you know something that I don't?" Manif asked with mock concern.

"Why is you two start out fine but end up…"

"Being us." Manif interrupted a chuckling Glinda.

"We should probably get back."

"Granny Kima, your house is beautiful and dinner was delicious, thank you so much for inviting us." Glinda said after they returned and had engaged in a little more friendly conversation.

"Yes, thank you." Elphaba echoed.

"You are very welcome, I hope that you will not be strangers, this is Dani's home. Her friends are always welcome." The woman said.

"We will remember that." Glinda smiled.

"And you remember to get your friend to make my medicine worth the effort to take it, Miss Apothecary to be." Granny laughed.

"Granny!" Dani admonished again.

"I'll do my best Granny." Elphie smiled.

"Please don't encourage her Elphaba." Dani chuckled then kissed her grandmother's cheek.

"You stay out of this young lady, it is between me and my medical professional. Who better to understand the term… for medicinal purposes." Granny smiled.

"We'd better go before she has you checking into the medicinal properties of cigars." Manif laughed.

"Don't be impertinent boy and you take good care of those girls on the way back. You are going this time aren't you Dani?"

"No Granny, but I am going to walk them all out and talk for a bit. I'll come up and say goodnight later." Dani said.

"I'll get them home safely Granny and hurry right back." Manif said.

"Good, You'll stay the night." The woman said authoritatively.

"Yes, Ma'am." Manif grinned.

After goodbye hugs and another reminder for Elphie the four friends went out the front door.

X

I'm glad you two came tonight." Dani said.

"Oh we are too!" Glinda bubbled.

"Your grandmother is delightful."

"She is a handful." Dani chuckled slightly.

"So that is what you are going to be like when you are old." Elphie grinned.

Glinda stuck out her tongue and made an unladylike noise but was ready to bubble away.

"I think you two should know that she has an inkling about your relationship."

"What!" Elphie said.

"How?"

"I'm not sure, she is really on the ball. She said, and I quote, "Do you think your friend Elphaba is aware that Glinda seems to be smitten with her?" and she said it very off-handedly." Dani said.

"She is on the ball, I am defiantly smitten." Glinda giggled.

"It's not funny." Elphie snapped.

"Green girl listen to me. Granny is amazingly open-minded and tolerant." Manif said.

"Manif is right Elphaba, If she even chooses to consider this further, which I doubt that she will, she will not care, I promise." Dani said.

"She invited you back and teased you more about getting whiskey flavored medicine, or actually, just some whiskey." Manif chuckled.

"Would we have brought you here if we thought for second that that you might be hurt by it?"

"No you wouldn't have. I'm sorry I over reacted." Elphie said.

"You mean reacted normally." Manif laughed and kissed Elphie's dark green cheek.

"Do you stay here often Manif?" Glinda asked, taking Elphie's hand.

"On weekends, quite a bit." Manif said.

"Granny really must be very open-minded." Glinda giggled.

"Only about some things." Dani said.

"Manif has been relegated to a room in the old servants quarters on the lower level, on the other side of the house."

"Yep, and I'm not sure, but I think Granny posts a guard at night." Manif chuckled and Glinda giggled.

"Now don't get me wrong." Dani smiled.

"Granny is neither naive nor clueless, but she does have certain expectations and rules."

"And we have not been disrespectful of that in her house. Once or twice in her garden…but never in her house." Manif chuckled.

"Manif Guoyn, really!" Dani chided while Glinda giggled and Elphie blushed furiously.

"Oh, the garden…The Cloistered Garden!" Glinda grinned slyly mentally adding to her list.

"Great, just great." Elphie muttered.

You just couldn't keep your thoughts to yourself."

"What's the Cloistered Garden?" Manif asked with a chuckle ignoring Elphie's glare.

"It's this great place…a maze of hedges, trees, plants, vines and stuff like that. It's amazing." Glinda giggled.

"I've never heard of it." Dani said.

"It's at Colwen Grounds." Elphie said.

"Not a public venue."

"So, If by some chance friends of the Heir Apparent showed up while she was there, they would be allowed to see it." Manif grinned.

"According to Colwen Grounds the Heir Apparent is incapable of maintaining friendships, so anyone claiming to be her friend might just be thrown in jail as a spy." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Ah well, so much for having connections in high places." Manif laughed.

Glinda told them a little more about the Gardens, because she knew that Elphie was not upset. Dani told them about the expansive garden in the back of the house and told Glinda and Elphie that they needed to come back during the day to see it. Manif apologized for his boorish comment and pleaded stress. Glinda apologized for hers, and blamed Manif. The four friends talked for awhile about various things. Eventually Dani told them just a little about the problems her brothers were causing; enough to ease her friend's minds that it would work itself out. Manif added his reassurances too and Glinda knew that they were saying what they were as much for each other's benefit as they were hers and Elphie's.

After a little more casual conversation Glinda and Elphie both gave Dani a hug goodbye then got into the rig. Dani and Manif talked for just a moment, exchanged a kiss and a smile then Manif bounded into the rig and he and the girls headed Back to Shiz.

X

It was rather late when Glinda and Elphie got back to their room, so they put on their nightdresses, some soft music and danced while they talked about the evening at Granny's. Glinda wanted to make sure that Elphie wasn't distressed about Granny Kima's comment, or hers and Elphie wanted to make sure that Glinda wasn't empathicly affected by the tension she had felt while they were there. They satisfied their concerns about each other with reassuring words, soft kisses and gentle caresses as they danced. Then they satisfied their need for each other with affectionate words and more fervent kisses and caresses as they lay together in Glinda's bed.

"Night Elphie." Glinda said after a very long kiss as she snuggled into her love.

"I love you."

"Good night my sweet, I love you too." Elphie said as she wrapped her arms around Glinda and smiled when she heard her happy little sighs.

Elphie spent a long time listening to Glinda mumble then to her adorable snore and finally drifted off to sleep only to wake up a few hours later. She wasn't frightened, but she was agitated so she gently got out of bed, put a pillow beside Glinda so that when she did that cute little skootch in search of snuggles thing she wouldn't scoot off of the bed, and went into the study nook.

Glinda opened her eyes slightly trying to figure out what had awakened her. It was still dark outside, but she saw a faint glow of light. She didn't hear anything, but she did feel a mish-mash of emotions coming from Elphie. She sat up and let her eyes adjust to the dim light in the study nook. She saw Elphie sitting on the floor surrounded by books and boxes and sighed quietly. Glinda moved to the foot of her bed, quietly watching Elphie sort lovingly through her books, taking great care as she placed them in boxes. Her love made notes on a pad, consulted lists and was oblivious to everything but what she was doing. Glinda had no idea how long that Elphie had been at this, but she had the distinct impression that it was too long.

"Elphie." Glinda said quietly staying on the bed.

"Elphie my love." She said a little more loudly after she got no response.

Elphie looked up quickly, startled and a little frightened.

"Lyndie? Did you have a bad dream?" Elphie said as Glinda slid to the floor.

"No Elphie. Did you?" Glinda asked.

"No, not really. I'm sorry I woke you." Elphie said quietly.

"Do you think that you can go back to sleep now?" Glinda asked.

"Lyndie I was thinking about something that you said earlier. You said that you wanted me to build the library that I have been afraid to dream of."

"I do Elphie." Glinda said gently.

"I had one, well sort of one when I was little." Elphie said as she picked up a book and put it in a box.

"My mother would read to me sometimes, so we had some children's books in the house. I never really had toys. Father told me once that they stopped giving them to me because I would gnaw on them and break them with those odd teeth that I had as a baby. Mother told me that books were the only thing that I didn't try to destroy." Elphie said as she put another book in the box.

"I know that Father taught me my letters and I learned to read very young, but I really don't remember. I do remember reading to Nessa though. I would go get a book off of her toy shelf and read to her every night. Mother stopped reading to either of us eventually. One day, I might have been seven maybe, but it was definitely before Shell, Mother gave me some money and sent me to the market, she did that frequently. But this time she was drunk on pinlobble leaves and gave me quite a bit. On the way back, I stopped at the book sellers cart just to look, like I always did and saw that he had some children's books, so I bought one. Mother didn't care and Father didn't say much because Nessa was delighted, so every so often I would buy her one." Elphie continued as she turned books over in her hands and stroked their covers before putting them into a box.

"One day when I was running errands for Mother and stopped by the book cart, there were some old books. The bookseller said that they were used and much cheaper, but they were not children's books. I didn't care about that. I found the cheapest one that I could, a tattered old book about plants and bought it along with a new one for Nessa. It was the first book I ever bought for myself. I kept it under my pillow and read it every night. For a long time, years actually, I would buy the battered old used books from the booksellers. I didn't do it every time I went there though because I was afraid to. Sometimes he would even give me the really old ones for free. I had old textbooks, poetry, prose, books on fixing things, a little of everything. The subject didn't matter, I read everything." Elphie was still working with the books as she talked, putting them in and out of boxes, organizing them in some fashion that suited her.

Glinda was listening attentively, adding a few more pieces to her Elphie puzzle.

"As long as I did my chores and Nessa was properly attended to, no one paid much attention to me, so I was able to keep my precious collection out in the open. I cleared off a shelf in Nessa's toy case and put my books there. I read them over and over again, each time I would find something new, something that captured my mind and made me want to know more. When I was nine I think…It must have been close to because Shell was born a few months later, the bookseller died and I could no longer buy books. I just kept reading the ones I had over and over; they were the only things that were all mine. A tattered little library." Elphie let out a cross between a sigh and a chuckle.

"Then Shell was born, Mother died and things were a mess for a long time. Nanny was there, but I still took on almost everything. Father was grieving and useless, Shell was a colicky baby and Nessa didn't understand anything really. I was running around all the time it seemed. But at night, for a few hours, it was quiet and I could take a book from my shelf and read. Father knew about the books I think, because he told me once to not read them to Nessa. For close to a year, every night and whenever I could during the day, I would visit my shelf and select a book to read. I must have read those old things a hundred times over. When Shell was about a year old father decided that we were going to move, and it happened very quickly. I was in charge of my brother and sister and he and Nanny packed things up. Within three or four days we were in a very small hut in Quadling country. Nessa, Shell and I shared a small room and I was in charge of unpacking their…well our things. When I was all done, I saw that my books were not there. I asked Father about it and he told me that I didn't need them anymore, because I wouldn't have time to read and that they were old and worn anyway. He told me that he had burned them with the trash before we left. I got angry with him and he smacked my face for being disrespectful. I was devastated and felt lost and alone. And betrayed. That was my first real lesson in everything that you want gets taken away from you, so don't bother to want anything." Elphie said bitterly.

"You were only ten." Glinda said controlling her own emotions with great difficulty.

"I was ten. Eventually we settled into a routine, Nessa was in school, or I tutored her, so I had access to books, and ways to study…As I've said before. Sometimes the teachers would give me old textbooks they didn't use anymore, but I was never allowed to keep them. Every time we would move, or if Father just thought I was spending to much time studying, he would make me pack them up in a box and take them back to the teachers." Elphie said as she put a book into a box.

"Elphie don't." Glinda whispered, putting her hand on Elphie's arm to stop her from putting the book away.

"It's not worth it my love, we will figure out something to do with the books."

"It's all right Lyndie, I know that this is completely different." Elphie said finally comprehending how much that she had upset Glinda.

"I mean it Elphie, we can get rid of a dresser and put a bookshelf out here and in the bathroom, I'll even ship some of my shoes home to make room in the wardrobes and under the beds. We'll work it out." Glinda said with a small, what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

Elphie looked at her love with a mix of amusement, amazement and pure love. Her hair was sleep-tousled, her voice a little sleepy sounding, but her eyes were wide and earnest.

"I think you need to go back to sleep my sweet, you are not thinking clearly. Sending shoes home without their coordinating outfits, that is a true tragedy." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"Okay maybe I was going a little overboard, but my love I never want you to feel like you did then, never." Glinda said and scooted over to Elphie to give her a kiss.

"I don't Lyndie, I promise, and you know I don't. I was thinking about this because I know that everything is different. Maybe I was holding on to all of these for reasons I didn't really understand, but I know that it is not only impractical, but slightly insane to try and keep all of these books here. I want to send them home. I don't really need them here, there is no room for them and besides…" Elphie paused and looked at Glinda.

"I know that I can have visitation rights." She said straight-faced.

Glinda swallowed a laugh out of surprise, then chuckled.

"Elphaba Thropp, you made a funny."

"I guess you're not the only one that needs to go back to sleep." Elphie chuckled as she gracefully got up from the floor then pulled Glinda up and into her arms.

"Lyndie." Elphie said after a very intricate very reassuring kiss.

"You know that was just an Elphie story, from another lifetime. It may have had some sort of hold on me but it does not any more."

"I know Elphie, I'm glad that you told me. It upset me a little… they usually upset me a little, but I know."

Glinda took Elphie's hand and led her back to the bed. They crawled in, kissed deeply then settled into a snuggle.

"You can want now Elphie, you don't have to be afraid of it. You can trust it." Glinda said quietly.

"You can want books and friends, alone time, your favorite foods, anything. You can want anything that pleases you, even love. Especially love."

"How can I want what I already have in abundance?" Elphie replied.


	163. Chapter 163

"How thoughtful of them, this will make an excellent late night treat." Mr. Kwenyo said as he accepted the container from Elphie's gloved hand.

"It's delicious, Elphie and I had some after brunch. Uliko calls it Almond Snow Pudding and said you should put it in your icebox." Glinda said as she tried to undo the fasteners on Elphie's rain cloak.

"I can do this." Elphie said a little testily.

"I'll go put this in the icebox, you two come on back when you have battled Elphaba out of her rain cloak." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

"Stop huffing Elphie." Glinda smiled as she continued to help Elphie out of the rain cloak.

"Just because you are feeling overprotective because I got a little splash, does not mean that I can not take off my own cloak." Elphie said.

"You're just still irritated because I was right." Glinda said.

"Are we going back to this morning's conversation?"

"You never really left it, apparently." Glinda smiled and fiddled with the fasteners some more.

"Fine. The new bookshelf looks better out in the room than it does in the bathroom. I was simply trying to be practical." Elphie replied as she gently batted away Glinda's hands and removed her cloak.

"By putting a shelf full of books in a place with lots of water?" Glinda said in amusement as she attempted to remove Elphie's gloves.

"You mentioned it first, in case you've forgotten. Besides, I spend a great deal of time in a place with lots of water and I remain unscathed." Elphie said then grinned.

"Perhaps I should stop doing that. It could be dangerous."

"My Oz but you are mean. And you do not play fair." Glinda chuckled.

"Says the girl who does not understand the concept of games with rules." Elphie smiled as she tucked her gloves into her cloak pocket.

"My apologies Lyndie. I think I'm just a little tired." She said softly.

"I'm sorry too, I should not have…"

"Girls the coffee is getting cold." Mr. Kwenyo called from the back room.

"Oops. You just had to put up a fuss." Glinda giggled.

"I was not fussing alone my sweet." Elphie smiled, gave Glinda a gentle kiss then took her hand and led her into the apothecary's back room.

X

"Elphaba, if you have time while you were there I would appreciate it very much if you could try to find a specific plant for me." Mr. Kwenyo said after they had talked a little about the Sorcerers Retreat.

"Of course Mr. Kwenyo, anything you need." Elphie said with a hint of excitement.

"It is called Skullcap."

"I know that flower, Scutellaria laterifolia. It is used as a febrifuge; some of the biochemists are experimenting with its properties in antipyretics. It is also used as an antispasmodic and anti-inflammatory and in sedative tinctures. It can also be used to…" Elphie stopped when she saw the familiar dazed look on Glinda's face and heard Mr. Kwenyo's amused chuckle.

"I'm sorry." She said sheepishly.

"No apologies Elphaba, that was very good." The man chuckled.

"It must be good, I have no idea what you just said." Glinda grinned.

"Except sedative."

"It grows in rich wooded areas and some has been found in the woods by the lake where the retreat will be held." Mr. Kwenyo said as he got up and went to his bookshelves.

"You might not need these, but just in case you need help identifying and properly harvesting the plant, these reference books will be of use to you."

"Oh no." Glinda giggled and then started laughing outright.

Mr. Kwenyo looked at Glinda then at Elphie and saw an amused grin on her face.

"Reference books are amusing?" He chuckled which made Glinda laugh all the more.

"I'm not sure I understand." He said as he watched Glinda trying to regain control and wiping tears of glee from her face.

"I rarely ever do. But this time I happen to be in on the little joke." Elphie smiled and proceeded to tell her old friend about the book dilemma.

"So maybe I should not have given you that set of reference books." The apothecary smiled after Elphie explained and Glinda tried to explain the situation and solution.

"Don't even think that Mr. K." Glinda said as she tried to get rid of the hiccups her giggle fit caused.

"They already have a place of honor." She said then held her breath.

"This is easier when you do it."

"What do you do Elphaba?" Mr. Kwenyo asked.

"Never mind. Drink this Lyndie." Elphie said and handed her hiccuping, giggling love a glass of water.

"Sending things that you do not need to your room at Upland Manor is a very good solution to your problem." Mr. Kwenyo said with a smile.

"It is the perfect solution, it just took me awhile to realize it." Elphie said.

"Sometimes the obvious answers aren't always obvious to everyone." The man smiled.

"Like putting a bookshelf in the bathroom." Elphie grinned.

"Are you really going to start that again?" Glinda chuckled.

"Not at all my sweet, I was simply providing an example." Elphie said reasonably.

Glinda rolled her eyes, but smiled lovingly.

"Oh Elphie don't forget to pass along Granny Kima's request."

"Granny Kima? You wouldn't be talking about Kima Nehuion would you?" Mr. Kwenyo asked.

"Yep. Remember our friend Dani Milout? That's her grandmother, we had dinner at her house last night." Glinda smiled.

"She is an interesting lady." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

"She called you contumacious." Glinda giggled.

"That would be the nicest thing she has called me in months, but I will remain obstinate as long as she insists that her medicine be mixed with whiskey." The apothecary smiled.

"All she told me was that she wanted it to have a little kick." Elphie smiled.

"Don't tell her this, but I have been working to improve the flavor for her. She is a very nice woman. Is Dani's full name Daneriuy?"

"Uh-huh." Glinda nodded.

"She speaks with great affection about her granddaughter and is very proud of her. So tell me about your time with Granny Kima." Mr. Kwenyo said with a chuckle.

X

"Elphie, you did not have to get on to Mr. K for getting us a cab." Glinda said as they rode back to Shiz in a covered rig.

"I apologized, twice. He accepted." Elphie said.

"Not the point. Elphie what's wrong? This is more than you just being tired." Glinda said quietly.

"You tell me, then I'll know too." Elphie snapped.

Glinda chose not to respond and they rode the rest of the way back to Shiz in silence. They ran through the pouring rain to the dorm and even tough Glinda was concerned Elphie had been splashed, she said nothing and made no move to help her out of her rain cloak.

"I'm going to run you a hot bath Lyndie, you are wet." Elphie said softly.

Glinda nodded. She wasn't all that wet and she did not really want to take a bath yet, but she also did not want to provoke another tiff.

As Glinda soaked in her steamy bubble bath Elphie sat on the stool and checked her legs for burns, mainly because she knew that Glinda was concerned. When she was finished she wiped off the edge of the tub with a towel and lowered herself to the floor beside it.

"I am not irritated with you my precious." Elphie said quietly.

"I think that I am irritated with myself."

"Tell me Elphie." Glinda said.

"I should have realized that there was not room for all the books I bought at the auction, I should have figured out myself that I could send them home, like you are doing with the clothes. And above all, I should have understood that you would never ask me to give my books away. I've been second-guessing everything all day and griping at people for doing what they always do. Please forgive me."

Glinda didn't say anything, but she indicated that she wanted to get out of the tub. Elphie wrapped her up in a towel then Glinda took Elphie's hand and led her out into the room. She gazed deeply into her love's eyes. After a few beats she took her face in her hands and kissed her gently, then more firmly, then deeply but carefully.

"Are you second-guessing that?" She asked when they finally parted.

"No." Elphie said simply and silently asked for another kiss.

Glinda obliged her then she put on some clothes and they talked. They talked about books, creating libraries and how Elphie missed her hidey-hole just a little. Soon Elphie felt better and she apologized to Glinda for acting like a beast with a brief, but spirited game of hide the hand.

"Lyndie." Elphie said as she tried to refasten her bra.

"Don't say anything, we determined that bored hands are allowed to find something to entertain themselves while hiding." Glinda giggled.

"I was not going to comment on that. I was going to say, I'd really like to get the books packed up before dinner."

"Alright Elphie." Glinda smiled then gave her a reassuring kiss.

"Would you like to help me?" Elphie asked.

"I would love to help you my love." Glinda said.

Elphie showed Glinda her lists and explained how she was organizing the boxes so she would know what was where. Since the Elphie story, Glinda understood better the look she saw in Elphie's eyes and the flutters of emotion she felt as her love put the books in their boxes. She watched and listened more than anything, knowing that with every book that went into the box Elphie was dealing with bits and pieces of her past. It took longer than it should have due to list making, running commentary and many gentle kisses but eventually Elphie had thirty books packed up in boxes. Glinda was so proud of her that she did not even say anything when Elphie stacked the boxes by the bookshelf instead of taking them to their storage closet.

Elphie insisted that at least part of the new bookshelf, which was now in its place beside the fireplace, for her art supplies and books. A spirited negotiation took place and Elphie won on the argument that Glinda got her way with the bookshelf placement. Soon the art supplies and books were on the shelf, the study nook had been reorganized and items in the dresser had been redistributed into the now empty drawers.

"I'll need to do this again eventually, won't I?" Elphie asked as they surveyed the scene.

"No my love. Books stacked up in the bathtub may give the appearance of need, but you will never have to send books home. When or if you do, is entirely up to you." Glinda smiled and Elphie chuckled lightly.

"Remember this when you think that you never get to spoil me." Elphie said softly.

"I will. But I retain the right to keep trying until you are as spoiled rotten as I am." Glinda laughed.

"I'm not sure that is even possible. But I know how much you relish a challenge." Elphie grinned.

"I really do." Glinda confirmed then drew Elphie into a playful kiss that continued in one form or another as they got ready for dinner.

X

"Look Elphie, a letter came for us." Glinda said as she picked up the envelope from the floor as they came into the room after dinner.

"It's from my parents." She wiggled happily.

"What a lovely after dinner before study treat." Elphie smiled.

"There you go again with the study…I get it, I get it." Glinda laughed and pulled Elphie over to her chair and they settled in to read.

"_Hello my darling girls,_

"_It sounds as though your term is getting off to a busy start. Galinda, your father and I are extremely proud of you; you never cease to amaze us. Testing into Advanced level classes is no small feat and I am sure that the process was a little intimidating for you. Some people are afraid to challenge and push themselves in that way, but you rose to the occasion as you always have. Well done my darling. Going on the retreat is a wonderful opportunity for you as well and quite an honor for a Second Year. You will enjoy yourself immensely and the fact that Elphaba being allowed to attend as well makes it all the better I'm sure." _ Glinda read out loud then giggled.

"It makes it absolutely perfect and I intend to enjoy myself." She said and kissed Elphie.

"Very much." She kissed her again then handed her the letter.

"You read now."

"Elphaba we were very pleased to hear that your orientation went so well and that you will be allowed extra laboratory time. We saw Lofier the other night and he is already impressed with your performance this term. It honored us to play the role of proud parents. We are also happy that you consented to attend the retreat, Lofier is as well. He said learning how to do field work is essential and he could think of no better way for you to start. We are very proud of you darling."

"Me too!" Glinda chirped when Elphie stopped reading.

"I guess I never thought of this as field work." Elphie smiled.

"Well it is work and it will be in a field, or at least in a clearing…" Glinda giggled.

"Continue reading my sweet." Elphie chuckled and handed her wiggling love the letter.

"_Now onto some household news. The veterinarian came by last week to cheek over Starlight. You will be pleased to know that her pregnancy is progressing normally and she is just fine. Tymik suggested that since the veterinarian was here we have Nusee looked over as well, since his beginnings were a little rough. I do not have to say that did not go over very well with our feisty little friend."_

"Oh poor little Nusee. I feel badly for him." Glinda said.

"I feel badly for the veterinarian." Elphie smiled then Glinda continued reading.

"_Samion and Trezia stayed with him, trying to soothe him, as he was being examined, but he still put up quite a fuss. I will spare you the details for now, but I am delighted to report that Nusee is very healthy, growing properly and seems to have suffered no ill effects from being weaned so early. Your father and Trezia managed to emerge intact and luckily the vet has a sense of humor. The doctor said that Nusee is between two and two and a half months old and will probably be a small cat, even when fully grown. He showed us how to correctly trim his nails, out of necessity, and talked to Cook about his diet. We do not regret having him checked over, even though he was greatly distressed by the event. Your father and Trezia spent a great deal of time in the days following trying to make amends and finally he seemed to forgive us when he was allowed to nap in your father's den. He seems to enjoy the back of his leather chair or in the middle of the ink blotter on his desk._

"I wish that we could have been there for him, maybe he would not have been so distressed." Elphie sighed.

"It was very nice that everyone took such good care of him though."

"Of course they did Elphie, he is part of the family." Glinda soothed and stroked Elphie's cheek knowing that she was feeling a little confused.

"Look there's more about Nusee."

"_It took Nusee a little time to adapt to your absence, but keeping the doors to both of your rooms open seemed to help. He sleeps on your pillow at night Elphaba. Please do not worry about him. He has adjusted, recovered from the indignity of being examined and is a happy and healthy kitten with a household full of people to entertain him. Everyone enjoys having him around, except perhaps Hensign. Nusee delights in stalking him while he is sweeping or dusting. After he was pounced on for the third time while he was trying to clean the bookshelves in the library he told us that this is worse than when Galinda was young. But never fear we all know that Hensign is only gruff on the outside. This was evidenced by the fact that he came back from the market with a new feather duster. He claimed it was to use as a decoy so that he could perform his duties in peace, but we know better don't we."_

Glinda was chuckling so much that Elphie could barely understand the last part of what Glinda was reading so she read it over herself.

"Can't you picture it Elphie?" Glinda said.

"He does seem to have a liking for the feather duster, although why is beyond me. Especially after you made it cluck like a chicken and scared him to death." Elphie smiled.

"He seemed more intent on attacking it after that actually." Glinda laughed.

"Don't over think this my love. I am positive that that he is providing as much entertainment for the household as they are providing for him. Think of it as getting them ready for having a human baby around the house." Glinda giggled then saw the look on Elphie face.

"Okay, forget I said that last thing, but it's still all right."

"Shall we continue?" Elphie smiled.

"That might be best." Glinda chuckled and took the letter.

"_The last thing I wanted to bring up is the subject of Elphaba's counselor."_

"Do you want to read this part yourself my love?" Glinda asked.

"No, I think I would prefer that you read it." Elphie replied and held Glinda just a tiny bit tighter.

"_I know that you are coming home soon and we can discuss it in depth then. I have given this a great deal of thought and something occurred to me that I think you should be aware of. Elphaba, you have grown more comfortable in discussing what troubles you and in asking questions, but you are used to dealing with intuits, and empath. Even though the power may annoy you at times, when it comes time to deal with feelings and emotions that are difficult for you, I think you rely on that power being there to help, because you have never known differently. To that end I would like to talk to you about the possibility of Chaxi serving as your counselor. It could possibly be a good match. She is already aware of the nature of your relationship with Galinda so you already have a certain lack of discomfort with her. Although her specialty is not in dealing with the after effects of sexual assault, she is informed on the subject and has dealt with it on a limited basis. Please just think about this Elphaba, talk it over with Galinda. I have not mentioned it to Chaxi and will not until we talk. Ultimately the decision is yours my darling and you will have all the time and all the information you need in order to make it._

_Enjoy the retreat, your new and challenging classes and whatever time you have together. Your father and I can not wait until you come home so we can hear all the wonderful stories._

_We are proud of you both and we love you both."_

Glinda finished the letter then put her arms around Elphie. Elphie wanted to hold her, so she happily let herself be held.

"Do we need to discuss this right now?" Elphie asked after a time.

"No we don't." Glinda replied.

"I think this might be all right." Elphie said quietly.

"I just would rather think about it later."

"Whatever you need my love, you know that." Glinda said knowing that Elphie was doing okay with the thought.

Glinda kissed Elphie gently then they reread the letter to themselves and talked about it again briefly. They snuggled and kissed for a little while then Glinda reluctantly agreed that it was time to do homework.

X

Three hours of study time had passed, with only two magical mishaps when Glinda used her glitter wand to tell Elphie it was time for psychology homework. Elphie looked up from her books to see "study snuggles?" written in the air.

"If I must" Elphie muttered and saw Glinda pout.

"Oh you mean with you." She laughed.

Glinda made an unladylike noise while she wrote mean green thing in big letters across the middle of the room.

Since they were preparing for a test, they reviewed the chapters, consulted their notes, asked each other questions and debated the answers while enjoying the comfortable, yet practical configuration of their bodies in Glinda's chair. After about an hour they put away the books and notes but continued to quiz each other, a kiss being the reward for a correct answer. The kisses soon outpaced the questions and they spent some time just being with one another.

"Elphie." Glinda said as she settled into bed onto her side looking at Elphie, who was on her side in her own bed.

"Yes my sweet. Do you need another kiss goodnight?" Elphie chuckled in reference to the ten that she had already given to her.

"Well now that you mention it, that would be nice, but not what I intended. All of that stuff you were telling Mr. K. about that plant he wants you to find, what did it mean?"

"I was a little over enthusiastic with that." Elphie chuckled.

"That plant has fever-reducing properties. The chemists want to use those properties in a medication, like a pill."

"So if, Oz forbid I get a fever again, I can take a pill instead of getting a shot." Glinda said.

"In theory." Elphie said.

"An injection-free Oz, how wonderful." Glinda sighed.

"I did not say that Lyndie, some drugs just work better when injected into the body."

"Oh don't spoil my moment." Glinda pouted and Elphie got up.

"My apologies." Elphie said and kissed Glinda.

"Go to sleep and dream of an injection-free Oz." She said and kissed Glinda again.

"Oh, I think I can think of better things than that to dream of." Glinda giggled and pulled Elphie into another kiss.

X

The morning was very busy for both Glinda and Elphie. Elphie had a pop quiz in her Applied Mathematics class, which for the first time took her all session to finish. Glinda did a very complicated conjure fairly easily, but struggled when it came time for her to document her method. By the time they met up in their psychology class both girls were a little brain tired. They got to talk together for a little while before the test started, so some well chosen words and a couple of finger brushes went a long ways in pepping them up for the test.

"Dani, hey!" Glinda bubbled when she saw her talking with Beliea in the little sitting area outside of the lecture hall.

"Hey you two. How was the test?" Dani asked.

"It seemed easy. We found a great study method. Hi Beliea." Glinda grinned.

"Hi." The girl chuckled.

"That's good news." Dani smiled.

"What are you doing over in this building?" Elphie asked wanting to change the subject.

"Beliea and I are part of the TA exchange that takes place in the fall. I am going to be working with the Introduction to Group Dynamics class as part of my research class." Dani said.

"And I am going over to the Magical Counseling I class." Beliea added.

"I'm in that class!" Glinda said excitedly.

"We were just talking about that." Dani said.

"What fun." Glinda bubbled.

"Oh look Beliea, break is over." Dani said.

"We will see you two later."

They said their good-byes and went in separate directions.

"Dani." Beliea said as they walked back to their meeting room.

"Does Elphaba always carry Glinda's books for her?"

"I don't know." Dani said honestly

"I don't think they have ever had a class together."

"_Please let this be the end of this."_ She thought to herself as they entered the meeting room.

"Are you looking forward to your class tonight Lyndie?" Elphie asked after they had talked about their morning's classes.

"Very much, but I wish we could have dinner together."

"Well, it's registration night. I'm sure we can before you go on Wednesday. I will make every attempt to come to escort you to the carriage, but I can make no promises." Elphie said.

"Just be there to get me and I will survive." Glinda smiled.

"I promise. I need to go. Organic Chemistry waits for no chemist." Elphie chuckled.

"I'll miss you." Glinda said softly.

"And I you."

Both girls were completely and happily engrossed in their afternoon classes and the time flew by. Elphie was so involved in her lab that she realized too late that she had missed the opportunity to walk Glinda to the carriage. She tried to comfort herself with the fact that she had warned her that she might not be able to and went back to her work. Glinda was disappointed that Elphie did not show up when it was time for her to leave, but not overly so because she had been warned. Glinda and Elphie each spent the evening enjoying their activities because they knew that the other was enjoying hers.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda beamed as Elphie assisted her down from the carriage.

"Hello Lyndie. Hello Mr. Frama." Elphie smiled.

"Good evening to you Miss Elphaba. I will see you on Wednesday." The man smiled.

"Thank you for dropping Dani off at her grandmothers." Glinda said."

"My pleasure. Good night."

"Good night." The girls said together and waved to him as he pulled away.

"Guess what Elphie?" Glinda wiggled happily.

"What my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"I tried to draw eyes today and the teacher said they were pretty good."

"That's great Lyndie, I want to hear all about it." Elphie grinned.

They grabbed a snack right before the café closed. As she put away her art things and showed Elphie her sketches she chattered happily about her first class. After Elphie told her a little about her work in the lab they allowed themselves fifteen minutes of girlfriend time, before starting study time. By the time Glinda finished all her homework and was satisfied with the results more than two hours had passed. She let Elphie continue working while she got them ready for the next day then took a bath.

She let Elphie know that study time was over by sitting on the corner of her desk without any clothing on, which startled her in more ways than one. Elphie thanked Glinda for informing her that study time was over by placing a substantial kiss on each beautiful breast and then on her lips, absolutely delighting the wiggly blonde.

Glinda put on some soft music and got dressed while Elphie was bathing. But before Elphie could get into her nightdress Glinda said you're welcome in the same manner that Elphie had said thank you. Then they danced, kissed and cuddled for a while, going to bed happy and prepared in all ways for another hectic day.

X

After a quick breakfast together Elphie and Glinda went off to their classes not to meet up again until they shared a quick dinner before their evenings activities. They snuck off to the little alcove under the stairs and Glinda wished Elphie good luck on her music class and Elphie wished Glinda good luck on her first study group session. Glinda made Elphie chuckle when she left the alcove on tiptoe, after looking around and putting her finger to her lips.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda said as she came into the room and saw Elphie in her chair holding her flute.

"Hi Lyndie. I have no idea why they call it music theory. Theories are meant to be disproved and they expect you to take everything they say as absolute fact. And this." Elphie said holding up a book.

"Is no way to learn what to do with this." She said holding up her flute.

"So how was music class?" Glinda chuckled as she slid onto Elphie's lap.

"Frustrating." Elphie huffed then chuckled.

"I guess I'm over reacting a little, but it really was. These little notes make no sense to me and when I finally got the hang of blowing into this they wouldn't let me play anything." Elphie said exasperated.

"I'm sorry you were frustrated my love, but it was only the first night. It will get better. You can play something for me." Glinda grinned.

"I know three notes." Elphie smiled then put the flute to her lips and played them. Glinda applauded and beamed when she was finished.

"The flute has such a beautiful sound." Glinda said.

"I know, I like it. Now tell me about your session." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a kiss.

Glinda told her all about her study session then they kissed for awhile. Elphie surprised Glinda with the fact that she had done most of her homework during some free time between classes. They did their individual homework, then their study snuggles, got ready for the next day and were able to have some extra girlfriend time before bed.

X

"Hello Glinda. Hello Beliea." Elphie said as she approached the chatting girls before psychology class.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda beamed.

"Hi Elphaba." Beliea smiled.

"Guess what Elphie, Beliea was telling me about one of her research projects, we can participate as one of our projects." Glinda bounced on her heels happily as she talked.

"It is quite common for upper level students to experiment on…uh with the students in the Intro class." Beliea said in response to Elphaba's confused look.

"It will be on the senses and perception. It sounds like fun." Glinda bubbled.

"She seems to like the idea. It doesn't start for a while though. Oh, you two had better get on in, your class is starting. We'll talk about this some other time." Beliea laughed at Glinda's enthusiasm.

The girls said goodbye and Elphie and Glinda went into the lecture hall and back to their seats in the back row.

Being able to have lunch and dinner together made the day much better for both of them than the previous day had been. Glinda mentioned that some serious making out before leaving for art class did not hurt either. Elphie was concerned when Dani was not there when Mr. Frama arrived, but Glinda told her that they were picking her up at Granny's house. With a gaze and a brush of their fingers Glinda went to her art class and Elphie to her lab.

"Dani is everything all right?" Elphie asked when Glinda got out of the carriage and curled against her chest.

"Glinda inadvertently walked into a very heated debate on art interpretation and it took her by surprise. I think she's okay, I just didn't want to leave her by herself. I'll just stay with Manif tonight." Dani smiled.

"Thank you Dani, I appreciate it." Elphie said as rubbed circles on Glinda's back, not even realizing that she was doing it.

"Me too." Glinda said tiredly.

"I am fine, but I'm glad you rode with me. Manif will be too."

"I'm sure he will. Go rest Glinda, I'll see you in the morning. Don't forget we are gathering after lunch to leave for the retreat." Dani said.

"I know, I can't wait." Glinda smiled.

"Night Dani." She said and Elphie echoed then they both hugged their friend.

"Lyndie, I don't have any really pressing homework. Let me run you a nice steamy bath." Elphie said when they were back up in their room.

"I really am okay Elphie, but that does sound nice. I've been drawing my own baths all week." Glinda said melodramatically.

"Poor neglected Lyndie." Elphie smiled then kissed her love gently.

Glinda spent a little time wrapped safely in Elphie's arms then enjoyed a nice long soak while Elphie bathed and they talked about their evenings.

"Lyndie, I'm a little concerned about something." Elphie said as they settled into a snuggle.

"What is it my love." Glinda asked.

"Are you going to have a safe space, to get away from too many emotions?"

"No…well sort of. This week has been so hectic, I forgot that there were things about the retreat I haven't told you yet."

"Maybe you should enlighten me." Elphie smiled.

"Dealing with my empath powers is one of my assignments. I'll be documenting what techniques work best in what situations, when or if I use my bubble, things like that. Manif knows the shielding spell if I need it, so it should all work out." Glinda said.

"Manif? I thought this was girls only." Elphie said.

"The boys are on the other side of the lake, but we have workshops together. I'm sorry Elphie I thought that you knew that." Glinda said.

"Oh well I guess it doesn't really matter." Elphie sighed.

"Anything else I don't know."

"I adopted you. Well, Dani and I did." Glinda chuckled at Elphie's expression.

When a non-magical person comes along a sorcerer adopts them to make sure that they have everything that they need, since we arrive with almost nothing and everything is conjured. I will make sure that you are provided for. Dani offered to back me up if something is beyond my abilities." Glinda said proudly.

"Well you are very good at providing for me." Elphie said then gave Glinda a very nice kiss.

"It's fun!" Glinda exclaimed and returned the kiss.

They kissed and snuggled for awhile as Elphie talked through her concerns about the retreat then Glinda started to get their things together as she explained exactly what she was allowed to take and not take. Elphie watched with amusement as Glinda picked out her most casual long sleeved outfits and sturdiest boots and put them in her small travel bag then put only undergarments, her only sturdy pair of shoes and her bathing garment in her carry-on bag.

"Now this is something we will never see again. Me packing more things for a trip than you." Elphie chuckled.

"Yes, but conjuring clothes will be fun. I've heard some of the outfits can be a little crazy." Glinda laughed.

"I am very glad I am bringing my own…and don't say what I know that you are going to say. If I am to have clothes conjured for me, I'd rather not know in advance." Elphie said.

"As you wish my love." Glinda said with a mischievous chuckle.

Elphie gathered the reference books, notebooks and other things that she needed for her assignments while Glinda put her rain cloak and bathing things in the bag. When everything was finally ready they went back to their normal routine of before bed dances and snuggles.

X

The morning did not go as Elphie had thought it would. She was briefed on her assignments for the retreat then sent over to the sorcery building to attend a pre-departure briefing there. Glinda was delighted and was even more delighted when they were all released early in order to get ready to go. They agreed to meet some of the participants for lunch then went back to their room to take advantage of the fact that they had two hours of free time before lunch and that they were already packed up.

"Weekday morning making out. I like this." Glinda smiled.

"I'm sure the fact the we needed to change clothes anyway so are now dancing in our undergarments doesn't hurt either." Elphie chuckled.

"Not a bit." Glinda giggled as she caressed Elphie's buttocks then kissed her with a great deal of vigor.

"I need to make this last. It's hands off all weekend." Glinda pouted.

"My sweet, I have absolutely no doubt that you will find a way to get what you may require in some form or another. You are very resourceful." Elphie smiled.

"I am, but let's stock up on resources just in case." Glinda grinned as she led Elphie to the bed.


	164. Chapter 164

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Glinda said to Manif as Elphie handed him their bags.

"I was moments away from coming to drag you and your dark green friend there out of your room." Manif said sternly with a wink for Elphie.

"Ignore him." Dani said.

"You are not the only ones who are late."

"I didn't say that they were, but the green girl here needs to approve of the plant collection containers before we leave." Manif chuckled.

My approval?" Elphie asked.

"That's what the note said. Just come on, it will make sense when you see them." Manif said taking Elphie's hand.

"If you say so." Elphie chuckled.

"Glinda since we have a minute alone I need to talk to you." Dani said motioning Glinda away from the group of people.

"Sure Dani. Is everything all right? You still seem a little stressed." Glinda said.

"I am a little, but that's not why I need to talk to you. Beliea made a comment I think that you need to be aware of. She asked me if Elphaba always carries your books." Dani said quietly.

"My books? Oh…oh no. Out of psychology class. I wasn't even aware, and I'm positive she wasn't either." Glinda sighed.

"I know. You two are still remarkably discreet, but you might want to be extra vigilante this weekend."

"I thought we were doing so well, transitioning back to our Shiz mode." Glinda sighed, obviously distressed.

"You are, really. But Beliea is very observant, and she likes you two. My concern is with Loma here. No one else knows you two well enough to go beyond the best friend/roommates thing. I didn't mean to upset you." Dani said.

"You didn't and I'm very glad you warned me. I'm so sorry you are being put in the middle of this Dani, but thank you for caring about us enough to help us hide our relationship." Glinda said sincerely.

"I should be thanking you. I feel privileged to be allowed into you and Elphaba's relationship…so to speak." Dani stammered slightly.

"We feel the same about having you." Glinda giggled and Dani laughed.

"What's so funny?" Manif asked as he strolled back over.

"The fact that my verbal abilities are somewhat lacking." Dani smiled and Glinda giggled again.

"Where's Elphie?" Glinda said through a chuckle.

"I left her with the potions people and the botanists." Manif said.

"And don't look at me like that, I made introductions and asked first. She's fine, already comparing notes on proper cutting techniques." Manif chuckled.

"That's my girl." Glinda grinned

Glinda went off to find Loma and Manif and Dani went to make sure everyone was present. The wagon that was going to transport everyone arrived a short time later along with a small covered rig.

"All right everyone." Professor Mijoip, the faculty sponsor said loudly.

"Gentleman load up the bags then everyone get in and settled. We leave in ten minutes."

"Too good to ride with the rest of us Guoyn? " Another TA smirked pointing to the rig.

"Actually yes, but... " Manif started.

"This seems a bit fancy for a no-frills retreat Mr. Guoyn, or is it a mistake?" Professor Mijoip said.

"It's not a mistake sir." Manif said.

"Professor Thiol arranged for it, for the use of our visiting Medicinal Chemistry student Miss Thropp, in case of inclement weather."

"Interesting. Well if it is necessary, all right then." The professor said.

"It is necessary." Manif said.

Manif said he would ask permission from Elphaba to explain the need, but the professor seemed unconcerned. They talked for a moment more then Manif and Dani went to make sure everyone and everything was in the wagon.

"Admit it Mani, you put her professor up to this." Dani said.

"Actually, I wish I had. Professor Thiol said that her advisors insisted on it when they found out how long the trip to the retreat site was." Manif replied.

"Obviously she isn't aware, considering she is in the wagon with Glinda." Dani chuckled and pointed.

Manif looked at his friend engaged in what for her passed as animated conversation and wondered if his, you do not have to ride with these rowdies, explanation was the best approach.

"Hey Elphaba." Manif called and Glinda tugged on her sleeve to make her look over.

"I need to see you for a sec."

He helped Elphie down from the wagon and explained about the rig. Glinda leaned over the side of the wagon to listen and chuckled. She knew that Manif was ready to conjure a roof of some sort for the wagon if it started to rain, but she liked this arrangement much better. She was not prepared however for the fact that Elphie wanted to stay in the wagon to continue her conversation with the Botany grad assistant that would be conducting some of the workshops for the potion's majors. Manif was surprised too, but was not going to say anything. Elphie told Glinda quietly that she had her umbrella with her and would run to the rig if it so much as threatened to rain. She also admitted that she was a little overwhelmed at Lofier and Mr. Kwenyo's thoughtfulness. Manif assisted her into the wagon; helped Dani then climbed in himself. The wagon pulled away with the rig following behind and the Sorcerers were on their way to the retreat.

X

Elphie spent most of the trip sitting pressed between Glinda and Dani on one of the benches. She had started out talking happily with potions people about herbs, but eventually the conversation shifted to other things. Glinda had motioned to Manif to please come and sit on the other side of Elphie about forty-five minutes into the trip because Elphie was beginning to get agitated and a little panicky. Dani volunteered because she was not really interested in the topic being discussed where she was.

"I did not think the whole riding in a wagon full of thirty people I barely know thing through very well. Thank you Dani." Elphie said quietly after Dani maneuvered herself in beside her.

"My pleasure Elphaba." Dani whispered back.

"Listening to the soon to be Master Sorcerers over there comparing wand sizes was getting to be a bit much." Dani chuckled loudly and everyone around her hooted and laughed, including Glinda.

"I'll explain later." Glinda whispered in Elphie's other ear while everyone laughing.

The rest of the trip consisted of different parts of the wagon either talking, joking, doing spells, singing or trying to get to another part of the wagon. Elphie declined to go to the rig and settled down, especially after Glinda said there was plenty of room on the bench for someone who was on the floor to join them and pressed up against Elphie almost to the point of being in her lap. That arrangement was also helping her center and filter out emotions.

When the arrived at the big clearing on one side of a pristine, crystal clear lake, the boys unloaded things for the girls then conjured a small corral for the horse that pulled the rig and left them all behind to go to their site on the other side of lake.

"Alright ladies, time to get our camp site put together. Get with your committees and decide what you want to do." Professor Hedip, the girl's chaperone said.

"Committees?" Elphie said confused.

"I'm on the sleeping accommodations committee and the bathing area one. Loma is on the eating and sitting areas committee. There are others, but you don't need to worry…"

"Non-magical people come with me please." The professor said even though there were only two.

"It's okay Elphaba, you are going to set up the plant preparation area with Kofea. I volunteered to conjure your materials and will be there in just a moment." Dani said and Glinda smiled and nodded.

Glinda went off with three other girls and Elphie followed the professor. The area where their research things had been placed would also serve as the potion's workshop area. Since Elphie and Kofea, the Third Year botany student chosen to attend, needed a different sort of work space, Dani was going to get them ready first then get the rest set up. Elphie engaged in polite talk while they waited for Dani, but the other girl was being a little too personal for her liking and she was very relieved when her friend finally arrived.

"Sorry, the accommodations committee conjured a tent but forgot the poles and it collapsed on everyone. Everyone was just fine and having a good laugh when I left." Dani smiled looking at Elphaba.

"Now, what can I magic up for you two?"

X

"If you knew we were missing something, why didn't you say something?" Glinda asked still chuckling.

"I didn't say I knew what." A girl named Movica laughed.

"Alright ladies." Poyel, the group leader said.

"Raise this and go from there, or get rid of it and start again."

"Raise it!" Came the unanimous response.

Glinda was getting a crash course in the difficulties of casting different types of spells at the same time and loving every minute of it. She helped to levitate the tent while at the same time conjuring the poles and getting them in place. When it was up again all four girls released their spells and held their breath.

"Yippee for us!" Glinda bounced happily and the older sorceresses looked at the younger one with indulgent smiles.

"You did that very well Glinda." Poyel said.

"Thanks, I didn't realize that simultaneous casting was so invigorating." Glinda grinned.

"Not to mention exhausting. Let's get the rest done and then go critique everyone else." Movica laughed.

The two most advanced students, Movica and Poyel, set to work conjuring a wooden floor and creating large windows in the tent while Glinda and an over bearing Third Year named Bisa conjured cots and bedding. Glinda had suggested individual or small two or three person tents, for Elphie's sake, but was out voted. She was concerned about Elphie's reaction until the tent collapsed the first time and that gave her an idea to help her very reserved love cope.

X

With the help of drawings in Elphie's books Dani conjured everything her friend needed to conduct her fieldwork. Kofea wasn't nearly as prepared to help Dani be able to conjure the proper things, but eventually both girls were set with their own workstations.

"I'm going to get the rest of the area set up for tomorrows workshops, just yell if you need anything." Dani smiled.

"Thanks Dani, I think you've gone above and beyond the call of duty already. You did a fantastic job with this balance; it's properly weighted and everything. Elphie said.

"We aim to please. Oh, one more thing." Dani said and chanted a spell that made a folded up, large beach style umbrella appear.

"Now I wonder whose idea that was." Elphie chuckled as she took the umbrella from Dani.

"Why do you need an umbrella Elphaba?" Kofea asked.

"I'll leave you to this. I have a potions lab to create." Dani chuckled.

Elphie explained the brief version of the need for an umbrella, which she did not think Kofea believed then set about getting out her books and checking the lists of plants she needed to look for. Kofea chatted the entire time they worked. Elphie paid attention but only responded when politeness dictated. Elphie responded with more enthusiasm when her counterpart stopped the casual conversation and suggested that they compare assignment notes. They spent about an hour talking, with Elphie making notes from Kofea's notes. When they were done, Elphie said that she wanted to go exploring down a nearby trail to get an idea of what would be waiting for tomorrow. Kofea told her that she worked too hard and opted to go back to the campsite with Dani.

X

"Glinda, it really wasn't necessary to color coordinate the bedding." Bisa said a little testily.

"Oh leave her alone Bisa, I think it looks great." Poyel laughed as she looked around the very cozy tent.

The large rectangular tent had cots with brightly colored blankets and bedding on them, seven of them jutting out from each long wall. There were simple shelves along the back wall and hooks hanging from the tent frame. It reminded Poyel a little of the barracks that her brother had stayed in while training for the Militia, except for the festive colors and the cozy seating area in the middle.

"And in the spirit of things I offer this. To cozy up our sitting place, put a rug down in this space." Movica chanted and a large round very colorful carpet appeared underneath the outdoor type chairs and sofas that made up their conversation area.

Glinda applauded and conjured flowers for the little tables and Poyel changed the cushions on the chairs to match the carpet.

"Oh please, what's next? Curtains for our window openings." Bisa said.

"What a good idea Bisa!" Glinda bubbled.

"You all follow the lead of the socialite sorceress if you want, I'm going to search out a good place for the bathing area." Bisa said and started to leave.

"Oh settle down Bisa, this is the best the retreat sleeping area has ever looked, and it was all done magically. Go find a spot we will be there in just a bit." Poyel said.

"I'm sorry." A crestfallen Glinda said as she sank into one of the chairs.

"Glinda ignore her please. Bisa is still holding a grudge because she wasn't selected Undergrad in Charge or even committee leader. She will get over it." Poyel said.

"Really Glinda, from what I've heard of past retreats, this place is fantastic. Everyone is going to love it." Movica said.

"All right then, but I think I'll stay out of the planning for the bathing area." Glinda said.

"Don't you dare. Not only are you an incredible sorcereress, you are a hell of an interior decorator. Maybe this retreat needs a socialite sorceress in its midst." Poyel laughed and Glinda did too.

"I need to talk to you about something before we go, if I can?" Glinda said after a little more banter and curtain conjuring.

"Is anything wrong? I hope you are not still upset by what Bisa said.

"Oh no, not at all. I just need to do something in here, for Elphaba." Glinda said and proceeded to explain what she wanted to do and the reason why.

Poyel and Movica were intrigued and asked a few questions but agreed that Glinda's idea was a very good way to protect her friend in case a rainstorm hit and the tent leaked. They went to go find and try to soothe Bisa and left Glinda to do her conjuring.

It took Glinda awhile, and she was almost ready to stop and go ask for help, but on the fourth try she did it. She conjured a small tent in the back corner of the big tent. It had no windows, a flap opening that could be tied closed and it was just big enough to encompass Elphie's cot and a small bedside table with a lantern on it. She went to go get Elphie's bag along with hers and Loma's so she could claim the bed by Elphie's. She put her things on her cot and Loma's things on the one beside hers then went into Elphie's little canvas cave.

"I hope this will work for you my love." Glinda said as she lay down on Elphie's pillow.

She was taking a few minutes to clear her head of emotional flutters before going outside and hopefully leaving the scent of her shampoo where it would help her love to sleep.

"Loma this looks great!" Glinda said as she came out of the tent and saw what Loma's group had been doing.

"It is isn't it. We thought one area for eating; talking, well gathering in general would be appropriate. We forgot to leave openings to get in and out though." Loma chuckled.

"Our tent fell on us." Glinda laughed.

"So I heard. I also heard that it is quite homey in there." Loma replied.

"It is, come see." Glinda said and pulled Loma into the tent.

"Wow, festive. Are we back there?"

"Uh-huh. I was worried about Elphie if it rained and the tent leaked and she's not used to sleeping in a room full of people like this. I think that will solve both problems." Glinda said.

"Good thinking. Was it hard to do alone?" Loma asked.

"It took four tries. I was almost ready to…" Glinda said but was interrupted.

"You and your group did very well in here Miss Upland." Professor Hedip said.

"But I think you are needed in the bathing area. It's off to the right by the clump of trees. And Miss Tredes a fire pit awaits you I believe."

"Sorry Professor Hedip." The girls said in unison and hurried out of the tent.

The professor chuckled at the girls as they ran out and looked around the tent extremely impressed with the creativity the group had shown in their use of magic.

It was early evening when the retreat site was completely set up. Glinda and her group were the first to use the bathing area, in order to test it out. The four girls conjured towels that they put on the hooks, striped out of their travel clothes and stood under the streams of warm water, splashing each other. The buckets magically hovering over them, continually pouring warm water amused Glinda to no end. They conjured soap, cloths and shampoo adjusted the buckets, which were in permanent hover and washed quickly so others could get in. After they were washed and rinsed Poyel snapped her fingers and the water stopped. Glinda was pleased that it had worked and even if she couldn't snap the water on and off. She dried off, conjured herself a very casual and plain skirt and top and went back to the main area, which was now a bustle of activity. The gathering area had been redesigned a little and looked great. The cooking pit and the food area were also finished and ready to be used, as were the private old-fashioned type privies that the boys had put in down the little hill from the sleeping tent. The groups were congratulating each other on a job well done and everyone loved the sleeping accommodations.

Glinda looked around for Elphie, but didn't see her so she went into the tent. There were girls sitting in the little conversation area and some on the cots they had chosen. She talked to everyone and did the explanations of the little tent in the back. She had hoped that she could have talked to Elphie about this before having to provide general explanations, but she knew Elphie wouldn't really care. She went in and conjured Elphie some towels so that she could clean up before dinner but resisted the urge to lay out to her clothes for her.

"Dani." Glinda said as she walked out of the tent and saw her friend.

"Hey Glinda, you all did a fabulous job. I am impressed." Dani said.

"It was great fun. I've learned so much, just doing this." Glinda beamed.

"That's what the retreat is for, take full advantage. Try everything. I saw the little private area that you conjured for Elphaba. Very clever."

"I thought so too." Glinda giggled.

"Have you seen her?"

"Not recently, Kofea and I left her working at the potions site. I don't think she has been back here. Kofea might know." Dani said as she led Glinda to where she last saw the botany student.

Kofea didn't know where Elphie was so Glinda went to the site to look for her. She saw what she knew was Elphie's workstation and smiled. Even here in a beautiful clearing near a lake there were books stacked up.

"Has anyone seen my roommate Elphaba?" Glinda asked as she came back to the main site.

"The green girl?" Someone asked.

"That's her." Glinda said happily but bristled on the inside.

"I saw her walking on the trail near the potions site not to long ago, she was engrossed in her notebook."

"Maybe we could conjure a bell to call her, and anyone else who is wandering around, back to the site." Another student said.

"I think that is a great idea, but I am going to fetch her now. Even if she hears a bell she will ignore it. Engrossed is a good word to describe her and studying. You have no idea the lengths I've gone to pull her away from her books." Glinda smiled and for the first time in weeks Dani felt the real urge to chuckle.

X

Elphie was sitting under a tree writing in her notebook and consulting the one little reference book that she had brought from her station. She had taken a long walk, making note of the plants that she saw along the way. Some were familiar to her some were not. She didn't know what would happen in the workshops the next day, but she hoped that she would be able to come back with proper reference material. Now she was back in a small glade just off the trail near the potion's site. It was somewhat secluded, but not hidden. She had no idea how long she had been working when she heard Glinda's voice beside her

"Trying to disappear or blend in?" Glinda smiled.

"Is there a difference?" Elphie smiled back.

"Actually I'm just staying out of the way. I left the potions site earlier but saw an awful lot of activity that I knew I couldn't help with, so I came back here."

"I see." Glinda said and pulled Elphie a little farther into the glade.

"I sensed, no one is even close." She said and brushed her lips against Elphie's cheek.

"Are you going to docu…" Glinda pressed her lips to Elphie's drawing her into very enthusiastic kiss.

"Ment how long hands off actually lasted?" Elphie finished with a smile.

"I'll enter it into my retreat journal. We need to go back, dinner is soon." Glinda said distractedly.

"Will I be able to clean up before dinner?" Elphie said then kissed Glinda firmly.

"Make it last." She chuckled.

"Sorry Elphie, I was daydreaming. Yes you can clean up before dinner. I'll give you a tour of the site too. Wait until you see what I did in the sleeping tent." Glinda said, fully back in reality.

"Tent? As in one tent for all of us." Elphie said unhappily and Glinda felt her stress level rise.

"Yes my love, one tent. But I have made arrangements for you, you'll see. If you can not adjust, I'll do something else in the morning." Glinda said gently and gave Elphie's cheek a soft stroke.

"What sort of arrangement?" Elphie smiled seeing the familiar mischievous twinkle in Glinda's eye.

"A home within a home in our home away from home." Glinda giggled as she and Elphie walked into the potion's site.

X

Glinda showed Elphie the other workshop sites then the bathing area. Elphie hated the bathing area just as Glinda knew she would and refused to look inside to see how it worked because people were in there bathing. Glinda pointed to the buckets visible over the top or the wooden plank walls and told Elphie how much fun it was to bathe like that. She pointed out where the privies were as they walked into the main area where most everyone was.

Elphie was impressed with what Glinda called the gathering area. It was a circle created by eighteen wooden outdoor chairs with extra wide arms that connected with the chair beside it, forming a table of sorts. In four places the chairs were not connected to allow for entry into the circle. In the middle was a small fire pit, which was not lit.

"This is the eating area as well. They thought this more versatile than a big table. I like it but time will tell on the versatility." Glinda chuckled.

"It is a good use of space." Elphie said.

"There is the big cooking pit and …for lack of a better term, kitchen area." Glinda laughed.

"And here is the sleeping tent."

"Meeting in five to decide dinner." Someone called.

"Okay, since I'm sure I will be doing your dinner myself." Glinda chuckled.

"Oh Oz!" Elphie groaned.

"As I was saying, you can bathe while we debate…er discuss dinner."

"I'm not going to that whatever it is." Elphie said quickly.

"Elphaba, really." Glinda pouted.

"Come inside the tent and you'll see."

Elphie was shocked at the bright and homey atmosphere inside the large tent.

"You did this didn't you, the color coordination?"

"Yep, nice huh?" Glinda wiggled.

"This will go down in history as the best retreat sleeping arrangements ever." Some in the sitting area said as they got up to leave.

"I never even imagined…" Elphie chuckled.

"A tent inside a tent."

"You know it's the time of year when rainstorms pop up suddenly, especially at night. This tent might be very leaky. We can't take chances." Glinda said seriously as she led Elphie to her cot.

"Clever. I love you." Elphie whispered and Glinda melted just a little.

"My cot is right here and Loma is here Dani took the one across from me so we are all close by." Glinda said quietly as she opened the flap.

"See no windows, you can tie the flap. Here are some towels, your bag is on the bed and I left a little something on your pillow.

"Glinda this is…thank you." Elphie said.

"Oops I have to go, but it's safe Elphie I promise. You will be in here alone. I'll even close the main tent flap. It's safe, okay?"

"Okay." Elphie said but she was tense and Glinda could feel it.

"Go, debate dinner. I'll clean up and be right out. Save me a seat?"

"You bet." Glinda smiled and held Elphie's gaze for a few beats before she left.

Elphie watched Glinda skip out of the main tent, closing the flap behind her. Elphie closed hers and looked at her pillow, seeing nothing. She pulled clothes out of her bag, saw the hooks and hung her skirts on one and tops on another. She pulled out a fresh pair of undergarments and her oils then slid the bag under the cot. She wanted to relax and just bathe, but couldn't and found herself doing what she used to do when she was younger. She removed her clothing bit by bit, washing as she went then replacing the item of clothing quickly, starting with her top. It took longer this way, but it made her feel safer and she remembered Gwenot telling her that whatever she needed to do to feel safe was perfectly all right to do.

"Where's Elphaba?" Dani asked as Glinda flopped into a chair beside her.

"In theory, bathing. But I'm fairly sure she is just cleaning up." Glinda smiled.

"Does she have everything she needs?" Dani asked.

"Not quite, but she'll make do." Glinda said with a wistful smile and Dani smiled back.

"Don't you wish Manif was here?"

"The boys are coming for dinner. We are having a full group meeting while we eat." Dani said.

"Glinda, I know you can feel that I am a little more stressed than normal."

"I'm not doing it on purpose, but yes. Can I help?"

"Just know it's not really between Mani and me, we just seem to be absorbing the fallout. Please do not be concerned." The older girl said sincerely.

"All right Dani, I won't. But please remember that you mean as much to Elphie and me as Manif does. We're here for you too."

"I know." Dani said quietly but couldn't say any more because dinner was being decided.

After spending all day immersed in magic and creating their campsite, no one was in the mood to prepare dinner. They agreed that the big grill would be fired up for meals the next two days but tonight a big pot of beef stew would be thrown together and set to simmer on the fire. There were quite a few girls present who liked to cook and the volunteered. Already cut and prepared ingredients were put into a very large kettle and magically made into stew. The potions people thought this was great fun so Glinda asked one of them to do it again, in a very small pot, with just vegetables. Since cooks from different parts of Oz were working on dinner, there was a very interesting array of vegetables in the stew and they found a compromise on spices. Soon both stews were simmering over the fire.

Elphie looked out of the main tent opening and saw a large pot being levitated into a spot on the large fire pit. She felt very self-conscious as she walked out, but she saw Dani and went over to sit beside her.

"All of this is really amazing, I can't believe it was all done with magic." Elphie said.

"The retreat seems to bring out the best. Glinda is doing wonderfully. Professor Hedip is already impressed with her." Dani said.

"She's late to the show." Elphie smiled.

"So where is she anyway?"

"Over there. Beef stew for dinner. She is getting them to make just some vegetable for you. See that little pot beside the big one." Dani said.

"And don't fret about it. She is your keeper, she is supposed to meet your magical needs this weekend. Food is a need."

"I can't argue with that."

"Argue with what?" Glinda said sitting down beside Elphie.

"That you meet my needs." Elphie said quietly with a twinkle in her eye.

"My magical needs are indeed met."

Glinda giggled and sat back imagining that she was holding hands with Elphie as told them about her day.

Soon the boys pulled up in the wagon and an orderly way of serving dinner was established. Glinda conjured Elphie a bowl, spoon and napkin, succumbing to a giggle fit when the napkin appeared tucked into the neck of Elphie's shirt.

The girls sat in chairs and the boys on the ground and talked in small groups as they ate. Everyone liked the stew, but they all knew that magically prepared food was never as good. The two chaperones started the meeting and for an hour or so they went over the workshop schedules, free time, mealtime and other incidentals. The only workshop on the boy's side was magical manipulation because they had more space for it.

When every one was clear on the next day's schedule the group shared setting up camp stories. The night did not go long because everyone was exhausted. After only a few hours of telling stories and singing songs, the boys went back across the lake and the girls into their tent, knowing that there was plenty of time for late night fun later in the retreat.

"Glinda, I was wondering, can you conjure something for me?" Elphie said sitting on Glinda's cot.

Sure Elphie! What do you need?" Glinda said.

"A satchel for plants, my books and things while I'm in the field."

"Like my art one?"

"Yes, but cloth, not leather and a little bigger, with two sections inside. Is that too much?"

"Let's find out." Glinda said and chanted making a cloth satchel appear on her bed.

"Perfect." Elphie said as she looked inside and Glinda beamed.

"Ladies, before we get tucked in, I have a concern." Kofea said.

"All of the soap and shampoo we used today ran out of the shower area and into the woods. That is not good for the plants."

"I see." Dani said.

"Any ideas?"

"I have an idea." Elphie said quietly and Glinda nearly busted open with pride.

"I took a walk today and saw an area that is usually conducive to growing soap root. I can not collect it, but if someone will get me some I know how to process it. Will that be better?" Elphie said

"That would be great." Kofea said.

"Elphaba that is really nice of you. We will go out and look for some for tomorrow's showers. Thank you." Dani said.

"You are welcome. It's the least I can do." Elphie said and flushed.

Glinda sat beside Elphie on the cot and the conversation about soap root continued for a little while then switched to breakfast then to small conversations between friends as people either changed into conjured nightclothes or simply changed what they were wearing into nightclothes. Loma and Glinda did the latter.

People said goodnight and the lights starting going out. Glinda made sure that Elphie had everything that she needed then tucked herself into bed, being one of the last to go down. She heard Elphie changing and felt her nerves. She knew that Elphie was uncomfortable and wished that she could help. Then a thought occurred to her. She conjured a pen and paper, wrote a little note then magically sent it to Elphie. She knew it would help and felt better.

Elphie sat on her cot with a book open in her lap. She startled when a piece of paper floated down from nowhere and landed on it.

"_You can sleep safe my love. I believe in you, although you never asked me too. Sniff your pillow and sleep safe_." Elphie read to herself and smiled breathing in the comforting scent of Glinda's shampoo.

Glinda could feel Elphie relaxing considerably and smiled. Elphie might read for a time, but she was no longer agitated and frightened. Wanting something of Elphie, she chanted quietly.

"From my room in old Crage Hall,

Bring to me my precious doll." She summoned and sighed happily when the little rag doll appeared in her hands.


	165. Chapter 165

Elphie knew how to do things quietly. She silently said good morning to her sleeping love then crept through the tent of sleeping people, dressed and ready for the day. Without a sound she opened the tent flap and walked out into the dim light of the barely breaking dawn.

She still loved this time of day and this time of year, the leaves were just beginning to change into their fall colors, but just barely; the air was not warm, but it also did not yet have that hint of crispness. It was the promise of things to come and it had always given Elphie a glimmer of hope, if only for a fleeting moment. She closed her eyes for a beat in order to isolate the sounds of the early morning. Birds holding their morning conversations, the faint rustle of leaves as the gentlest of breezes hit them, the soft lapping of water on the rocks in the lake inlets.

A quiet, familiar chuckle startled Elphie out of her thoughts.

"Manif?" Elphie said as she walked into the gathering area.

"I should have known that you would be skulking about green girl." Manif chuckled.

"What in Oz are you doing out here?" Elphie said.

"Dani and I are going to take a walk before breakfast."

"Did she leave without you?" Elphie smiled.

"She's down in the…" Manif said pointing down to the privy area.

"Ah." Elphie blushed.

"Because of her family issues, we haven't been able to spend as much time together as we are used to. We thought that we would take advantage. She loves early morning walks."

"This is a very nice place for one." Elphie smiled.

"And it is very peaceful at this time of day."

"It is. Here comes my love now." Manif pointed to Dani coming up the small hill and Elphie could see his face light up.

"Elphaba." Dani said with surprise and concern as she entered the area.

"Are you alright? Do you require something?"

"She is an early bird like I am." Manif chuckled.

"I'm sorry I intruded on your morning, I do tend to be an early riser." Elphie said sincerely.

"No intrusion at all." Dani smiled.

"Ready Mani?"

"I most certainly am. Enjoy the peace and quiet green girl, it won't last much longer." Manif smiled.

"Enjoy your walk." Elphie replied with a smile.

"We'll be back in an hour or so, if anyone asks." Dani said as she took Manif's hand.

Elphie nodded and watched her friends walk towards the woods.

X

If she had her preference, Elphaba would have gone to the small glade that she had found the previous day. But she knew Glinda would want to see her as soon as she woke up, so she decided to stay in sight of the tent. After a quick visit to the privy she went to her workstation in the potions area and got a book and her notebook then settled in a chair, but instead of working she took advantage of the quiet morning.

She thought about the roller coaster of emotions that she had experienced the day before and all the little, but very significant things that Glinda had done to ensure that she could cope with all of them. She also tried to imagine what other little things her clever, devoted and over protective love had in store for today's emotional battles.

"Elphaba." Dani said quietly, but knowing that her friend would jump no matter what she did.

"Sorry." She smiled when Elphaba finally looked at her, a little panicky.

"It's fine." Elphie said.

"A peace offering." Dani said as she handed her a cup of coffee.

"It's Gillkineese."

"Thank you. How was your walk?"

"It was nice, and needed. I'm sorry I bothered you but people are beginning to get up and come out of the tent. You were off somewhere and I thought better me startle you than them." Dani chuckled.

"That was considerate of you. I'm surprised Manif did not volunteer." Elphie smiled then sipped her coffee.

"He went back to the other side. The boys are on their own for breakfast. Speaking of which, I'm on the breakfast team. We are going to try and magic up waffles." Dani laughed.

"Sounds fairly simple." Elphie smiled.

"That's what we thought too. There is more Gillkineese coffee in the gold colored urn and Manif conjured you some cider before he left. I'm not familiar enough with it to get it right." Dani said.

"That was nice of him, but milk would have been fine."

"We don't have that either, we have nothing until we magic it, so whatever you want is possible."

"Dani…we need help over here!" A voice called out in a slight panic.

"Go save breakfast." Elphie chuckled and Dani hurried off.

X

"Alright girls, time to get up and greet the day!" Professor Hedip called cheerily as she waved her wand and raised all the window coverings letting the bright sunlight pour into the tent.

"Breakfast is being conjured!"

Glinda stretched, sat up and blinked against the bright morning light coming in through the windows. Then she conjured a pillow to throw at Loma.

"Wake up already!" Glinda giggled.

"Shut up! I'm awake. Go pester your roomie, she's used to that horrid morning perk." Loma grumbled

"She's up and gone already. Oh! I think I smell waffles, yummy." Glinda chirped as she got out of bed and went to the back of the tent where basins had been conjured.

She washed up, but her hair in a ponytail and magically changed her clothes quickly so that she could go see Elphie.

"Better hurry Loma, waffles wait for no woman!" Glinda sing songed as Loma lumbered over to basins.

"How does Elphaba stand you in the mornings?" Loma said.

"Usually by leaving before I get up." Glinda giggled.

"I'll save you a seat and a strong cup of coffee." She said as she hurried to the exit as Loma waved her away.

Glinda stood in the doorway of the tent and immediately saw Elphie sitting in the gathering area. She had a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other. Her glasses sat on her nose perfectly, the sun shimmered on her hair and she looked at ease and very beautiful. There were quite a few people milling about the gathering area talking, laughing and leaving Elphie to her studies. But Glinda could tell by her posture, the way she held her book and how her leg moved just slightly, that she was merely skimming the text and listening to music in her head as opposed to really studying.

"_Hiding in plain sight, aren't you my love?"_ She chuckled to herself.

"Good morning Glinda." She heard a voice call out.

"Morning everyone." She chirped then grinned broadly when Elphie looked up, smiled and waved at her.

She waved back and pointed down to the privy area. Elphie nodded then took off her glasses and put her book under her coffee cup. She watched Glinda meet up with a few others, laugh at something they said and her heart fluttered. Elphie had never seen her dressed so casually and thought that she looked absolutely adorable in her loose fitting light pink jumper with little white flowers on it. It had big pink pockets on the front and plain simple white shirt underneath. She even had on white socks and a pair of the same sort of lightweight canvas shoe with a rubber sole that she had seen the girls in primary schools wear, except Glinda's were pink.

Elphie noticed that most of the girls were similarly dressed, but none were in pink, and none were as adorably cute as her Lyndie.

"_Cute and sexy as hell_." Elphie thought then quickly censored herself because she knew that she was blushing.

About ten minutes later she saw Glinda coming back towards the area all smiles and bounces. And she could not stop herself from grinning.

"Morning roomie!" Glinda giggled as she flopped down in the chair beside Elphie.

"Good morning Glinda. I take it you slept well." Elphie grinned.

"Wonderfully, I love the outdoors! How did you sleep?" Glinda said looking into Elphie's eyes.

"I slept well." Elphie said.

"How long did you sleep?" Glinda whispered.

"Long enough." Elphie whispered back.

Glinda looked at her for a beat and saw her love's familiar "let it drop look", so she did.

"Do you like the outfit I conjured? It's functional, yet cute isn't it?" Glinda giggled.

"Very, casual suits you." Elphie said and Glinda could feel what she was really thinking and smiled.

"I'll keep it then. Ready for breakfast?"

"I am." Elphie said.

Glinda conjured her everything she needed and they headed over to the food area where stacks of steaming waffles and bowls of different warm toppings waited. As they ate they talked casually with the people around them. Loma arrived in much better spirits and Glinda talked excitedly about their first workshop, reversing anonymous spells.

The boys showed up and there were some announcements then everyone started filtering towards their workshop sites.

"Elphie." Glinda said when everyone had left the gathering area.

"Your emotions are a little mixed-up. Are you alright?"

"I'm sure I will be. I'm looking forward to my first class, it's identifying poisonous and harmful plants and herbs." Elphie smiled.

"Sounds useful. Come and get me if you need me, I am your keeper after all." Glinda smiled.

"And you are doing a great job. You are keeping me centered, confident and feeling safe. Thank you for the little amenity you left on my pillow by the way." Elphie grinned.

"You're welcome. We want your stay here at the Retreat Inn to be pleasurable one." Glinda giggled.

"Keep wearing things like you are wearing and it will be." Elphie said very quietly.

"We aim to please." Glinda giggled and saw Loma waving at her.

"We need to go, are you sure you will be okay?"

"I'll be fine and you promise me you will use your bubble if you need to." Elphie said.

"I will. I'll see you later Elphie." Glinda said just barely resisting the urge to give her a kiss.

"Have fun."

"You too Lyndie." Elphie said and watched her love skip away.

X

"How are we supposed to know what around here is a spell gone awry?" Loma said as she looked around the workshop site.

"That is why we are here Miss Tredes." The instructor said and motioned for the girls to take their seats.

Glinda became completely caught up in finding out the intricacies of spell reversal. She was learning that it was more than just a matter of possessing enough power. The amount of time between casting and reversal, the connection between the caster and the reverser and the level of both all played a part in determining success. As the group discussed and debated, how Elphie was able to so easily reverse her miscast spells from the very start became very clear.

They learned the tips and techniques for identifying and reversing miscast spells by practicing them. Glinda soon found out that she had a distinct advantage in one area of determining whether something was the result of a miscast spell, her empathic powers. Her instructor was aware that empathic abilities were helpful, but had decided to see if Glinda realized it on her own and was extremely impressed when she did so quickly.

She, Loma and four others spent most of the session wondering around the camp site trying to identify and reverse spells that that grad students had cast. Some were easy and/or evident and some were incredibly difficult. Glinda was having a great time, even when things were not going quite right and she couldn't wait for the break so that she could go and tell Elphie.

X

"Alright then, here are your lists. Pair up, go forth and find poisonous plants." Poli, the doctoral student in charge of the botany workshops chuckled.

"Miss Elphaba, Miss Kofea, I am told that you both have lists given to you by your departments correct?"

"Yes." Kofea said and Elphie nodded.

"Excellent. We will meet back here in forty-five minutes. Remember everything we discussed and please be careful." Poli said and the students nodded and quickly headed for the trails, lists in hand.

"Ready Elphaba?" Kofea asked, assuming that they would be pairing up.

"Yes." Elphie replied as she pulled on her gloves and adjusted the strap of her new satchel across her chest.

"So what sorts of plants are on your list? Medicinal ones, I'm guessing" Kofea started as Elphie followed her onto the trails wishing that she was going alone.

Kofea spent most of their time cataloging the plants that she saw and telling Elphie all about them. Elphie harvested a few plants, being very careful to store them properly and document everything. She also made notes from the things that Kofea was telling her, to explore on her own later because there was no real time to go in depth. She wasn't completely relaxed, but she wasn't on the defensive either so she took a moment to be proud of herself as she followed her chatty counterpart back to their area.

X

Glinda stopped in the main part of the potions' area and watched her love deeply engrossed in something at her workstation. She was in her long lab coat, gloves and goggles and Glinda felt familiar tingles and smiled. She also felt Elphie's stress but knew that there was no way to avoid it in this situation. She could, however mitigate it.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as she came closer.

"Ready for a break?" She said holding out a plate of cut up fruit and a glass of cider.

"Break?" Elphie asked as she looked around to find out what was going on.

"Yes a break, although I can understand why the term confuses you." Glinda giggled then got a flash of inspiration.

Before Elphie could respond she put down the snack and waved her wand. A very large dictionary appeared in her hands and a pair of glasses on her nose. She cleared her throat and read in her best Elphie voice.

"Break, to interrupt or halt an activity. A brief rest, as from work." She said seriously with a straight face then looked up at Elphie who started to chuckle.

"Alright, you made your point."

"Are you sure? There are lots more definitions here." Glinda said.

"I'm sure." Elphie smiled then took off her goggles and gloves as Glinda conjured away the dictionary and glasses.

"Leave that on." Glinda grinned as Elphie started unbuttoning her coat.

Glinda really wanted to take Elphie to the small glen that she found her in the previous day, but considering the tingles she decided against it and conjured two comfy chairs instead.

"Have a snack Elphie, please. You didn't eat much breakfast." Glinda said as they got settled.

"Okay Lyndie." Elphie smiled accepting the plate and glass.

"So how was your morning?"

"You first." Glinda smiled and Elphie chuckled.

"Very subtle. The stress I am sure that you are feeling is left over from having to do a presentation on poisonous medicinal plants for the group." She said and told Glinda about her five minutes of infamy.

"I don't know if what I told them was useful, but they were rather amused by the fact that Foxglove, which is where a very common heart medication comes from, in large doses can cause you to see all objects blue. They laughed and asked questions." Elphie sighed.

"I guess I'm lucky that I found you at your table instead of twitching a mumbling in the glen." Glinda laughed.

"Not that I didn't think about dragging you back there. I'm proud of you Elphie." She smiled.

"I guess it wasn't all that bad." Elphie said then backtracked and told Glinda about the rest of her morning.

"Sound like your morning was eventful as well." Elphie said and finished off the last piece of melon.

"I felt like a detective, wandering around looking for clues, feeling for residual emotions. It was fun. Most of what I felt was amusement, because the grad students did all of it on purpose, but one was a spell gone awry that really went awry. I got a faint sense of "oh crap" out of that one." Glinda giggled at the memory.

"I think I'm glad I'm tucked safely out of the way over here." Elphie laughed.

"Well if I remember correctly the object conjuring potions workshop is next. There will be all sorts of things popping up around here." Glinda chuckled.

"I will be out there some where." Elphie pointed to the woods.

"With Kofea, a potions grad student and the botany instructor, happily gathering plants."

"You're frightened my love, why?" Glinda said reaching out to stoke her hand.

"Is it Poli, or the other student? Were they inappropriate?"

"Lyndie, no. Nothing like that at all. It just sort of…I don't know. I just need to deal with these little frights. I'm looking forward to this actually and Kofea seems to have a crush on Poli or something. I know that I am safe here and that there are people all around, intellectually. It's just hard to convince myself sometimes." Elphie sighed.

"Oh my love. Maybe I can help." Glinda said with tears in her eyes.

"So Elphie can feel safe again, I summon now her special pen." She chanted and Elphie's silver pen appeared in her hands.

"I know that you didn't want to bring it, but it's comforting for you. Put it in your pocket Elphie, just to have close. You don't need to use it." Glinda said then kissed the pen and handed it to Elphie.

"You always know." Elphie said quietly.

"It's easy, I love you." Glinda whispered.

They shared a brief gaze then talked about what was coming up after the break until people started wandering into the area.

X

"Okay, you are telling me that our gathering area is being floated to the other side of the lake." Elphie chuckled as she put a plant storage pod in her satchel.

"As we speak." Dani laughed.

"The floating heavy objects group were on a roll apparently and had moved the whole thing, intact to the field beside the tent and wanted to keep on going. They were almost around the lake when Glinda realized that she would be there and you over here and was worried because you did not know.

"She does tend to worry about things like that." Elphie smiled and blushed slightly.

"You can report that I am fine and getting ready to process plants." She added with a slight chuckle.

"I'll do that. Do you need anything while I'm here?" Dani asked.

"I've got what I need, but thank you for the offer." Elphie said fingering the pen in her pocket.

"Okay, just tell Poli if you need something, he can get one of the potions people can help you." Dani smiled.

"Alright, I will. Please tell Lyndie not to worry. I want her to enjoy her studies." Elphie said.

"I'll tell her. You enjoy too. Bye Elphaba."

"Goodbye Dani." Elphie smiled and went back to her work.

X

"We'll be there in a little bit." Glinda called out and a horseless wagon floated away.

"Lyndie, what in Oz are you doing?" Elphie said staring at the wagon.

"Elphie it was so much fun." Glinda bubbled.

"The floating heavy objects group and the magical manipulation group got together and played around with transportation things. We made the wagon come over here to get anyone who wanted to go across the way for lunch. Oh my Oz it was so exhilarating." She said wiggling happily.

Elphie couldn't help but chuckle at her love's enthusiasm and listened with amusement as she recounted the rest of her morning in classic rapid- fire style.

"Even if I could leave, I wouldn't get in that thing you came in on." Elphie said when Glinda was finished and told her they needed to wash up to go for lunch.

"What do you mean even if, Elphie you have to eat." Glinda said.

"Lyndie, I lost track of time, you know how I get. I'm in the middle of some very delicate processing. If I leave it for too long, I'll lose it." Elphie said.

"Alright Elphie, I'll stay here with you then." Glinda said.

"No Glinda, no. Please go back over with your classmates, I'm going to be very involved here." Elphie replied.

"I miss you too Lyndie, really. But this is like a school day, we will survive." She added with a smile.

"Without dances or snuggles." Glinda pouted.

"My sweet, I promise when we get back to Shiz on Sunday, we can make up for lost time." Elphie whispered.

"Hanky panky?" Glinda beamed

"With extra panky." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh boy!" Glinda wiggled.

"Are you sure you will be fine here? You won't be totally alone, not everyone is going over there and you do need to eat."

"I'll be fine. Conjure me a sandwich and I will eat it I promise." Elphie smiled.

"I'll do better than that." Glinda giggled.

While Elphie did what she needed to, Glinda conjured a small table and chair, a table service and a pitcher of cider. It took a few tries, but she got it all perfect.

"Impressive." Elphie smiled.

"Okay, I'll conjure your lunch and you promise you'll eat it when you are at a stopping point. No standing there with whatever that is in one hand." Glinda said pointing to the flask in Elphie's hand.

"And a sandwich in another."

"I promise." Elphie smiled.

"What would you like?"

"Whatever you can do." Elphie said.

"Hey! I'm on a roll here. A vegetable spread sandwich will be yours." Glinda said chanted, waved her wand then frowned at what appeared.

"I'm really not that hungry." Elphie said straight-faced looking at whole carrots, olives, cucumbers, broccoli stalks, tomatoes, peppers and a huge glob of white spread sitting between two loaves of bread.

"Funny." Glinda said then chanted again ending up with a mashed up mess of what she just conjured.

"Lyndie, just try something else." Elphie said gently.

"Ugh!" Glinda said and tried for a bowl of stew, which appeared with the same whole vegetables in it.

"Okay, okay so conjuring food is not my strong suit." Glinda said with a chuckle as she looked at the very large bowl.

"I'll just go with you." Elphie offered.

"No, not that I don't want you to, but I understand why you need to stay put. Dani is not going over right away, I'll send her over before she leaves to make you lunch. Just eat it." Glinda said.

"I'll eat it. Now, that strange wagon of yours is coming. Go on and have fun. I love you Lyndie and I appreciate everything you are doing to make me feel comfortable." Elphie said.

"I love you too and you are welcome. And one more thing before I go, Dani told me that her mother used to give her a whistle when she would go out wandering around by herself, in case anything happened. I conjured this for you, since not many people will be around this afternoon." Glinda said and handed Elphie a small whistle.

"It's magicked to be very loud."

"Lyndie, I…Please…"

"Glinda are you ready?" A boy called from the wagon.

"Coming!" Glinda called back.

"Go Lyndie, please do not worry. I am okay. But thank you for this." Elphie smiled.

"Dani will be here soon. I'll be back over later this afternoon. Remember, big dinner tonight." Glinda smiled.

"I remember, and you remind someone to get me that soap root and use your bubble if you need it." Elphie said.

"Glinda!" The people in the wagon called.

"Go Lyndie." Elphie chuckled and gave her love a gentle shove in the right direction resisting the urge to pat her on her bottom.

X

Elphie went back to work her mind slowly refocusing from her loving girlfriend to processing medicinal plants. Dani came about an hour later and conjured her a very nice salad for her lunch, which true to her promise she ate. After lunch she went back to what she was doing, happy to be working on her own for the afternoon. She consulted reference material wandered back to the trails to collect more samples and used the things that Professor Thiol had sent along to extract, process or store what she had found. Kofea showed up from time to time, but was busy with her own work. A few potions students came and went and on one occasion she came back from the trails and found soap root at her station with a note that said it was not needed until around five-o-clock. Putting it in a storage container for later, Elphie got out flasks and processing materials and set to work on the skullcap that she had found, storing some for Mr. Kwenyo and working with some on her own.

"Son of a bitch!" Elphie heard and looked up from her work to see Manif hover in the air for a moment then fall with a thud.

"Damn! I thought I had that pinpointed." He said in frustration.

"Manif what in the hell are you doing?" Elphie said as she came around to the other side of her table to see her friend sprawled on the ground.

"Flubbing my landing as usual, apparently." Manif said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Are you all right?" Elphie chuckled when she saw her friend rubbing his behind.

"My ego's more bruised than my ass I think. Excuse my language." Manif chuckled.

"What were you doing anyway, besides trying to kill yourself and scare me to death?" Elphie asked.

"Teleporting." Manif said as he conjured another chair at the little table as he looked at Elphie with amusement.

"Glinda did that. Teleporting?" Elphie asked.

"Basically it's getting yourself from one place to another in an instant. It's unbelievably difficult. I've been working on it for years. Five of us are in a special class this term and we are practicing out here." Manif said.

"That could explain the yells and splashes I've heard from the lake." Elphie said.

"Oh, that's Vuty, his aim is worse than mine." Manif chuckled.

"So I'm guessing that Glinda had some sort of worry attack and you volunteered to come over here to check on slash torment me under the guise of practicing your teleporting skills." Elphie chuckled.

"Shows how much you know, green girl." Manif said.

"We are taking a break over there, most of us anyway. Glinda wanted to make sure that you didn't need anything and that you took a break and got a snack. I came over here by the most efficient means possible."

"I saw that." Elphie chuckled.

"This isn't the farthest I've gone, but it was the most exact. Considering I only landed on my ass, sorry, I think I did pretty well actually." Manif grinned.

"I'll take your word for it. You can tell Glinda I'm fine." Elphie smiled.

"Join me green girl, just for a bit." Manif said with his best boyish grin.

"She wants details doesn't she?" Elphie laughed.

"Yep." Manif laughed too and Elphie sat down with him.

"I'll have a plate of fruit and some cider please. Why didn't she come herself, in that very disturbing wagon thing?" Elphie asked.

"Oh she wanted to, but she couldn't get out." Manif laughed and conjured a large plate of fruit and cheese.

"Couldn't get out? From where?" Elphie asked as she took a piece of melon.

"From the maniacal maze." Manif said with a chuckle and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"Glinda has been in a manipulations workshop all afternoon. We set up a maze, obstacle course type of thing for them to practice in. They have to move stuff, change it into something else, create ways to get from one place to another, basically anything we could think of." Manif laughed.

"Sounds chaotic." Elphie smiled.

"You better believe it. And what they didn't know going in was that some of the obstacles are…well animated. Magicked to react and fight back so to speak." Manif smiled slyly.

"You're kidding" Elphie said aghast.

"Not at all. For example, at one point there was a large boulder in their path and they moved it magically. It sprouted legs and arms and walked back to it's spot, leaving them to find another way around."

"That's mean." Elphie laughed as she imagined Glinda dealing with an animated rock.

"Oh it's in good fun. The grad students have their own agendas and are controlling the maze. They are very impressed with Glinda by the way. They tried everything; moving it again, reasoning with it, climbing over it, nothing worked. She got hungry while they were trying to deal with that rock and finally conjured a picnic snack for everyone. She offered some to the rock, which now was talking back to them and the grad student was so tickled that he made the rock accept some cheese, say thank you and walk away." Manif laughed heartily.

"That's my girl." Elphie chuckled.

"Some of the older students are getting a little frustrated, especially since they figured out we keep changing the shape of the maze on them and adding new obstacles. But most of them, including Glinda, are having a great time. She is an impressive sorcereress and a very good leader. She has been deferring to the older students, but the skills are there. The professors are impressed as well." Manif said.

"That is good to hear. I know that I am very proud of her. But she is going to be impossible for weeks now."

"Probably, she is on what we call a magic high." Manif winked.

"By the end of the weekend, most of us will be and we will be exhausted as well."

"Oz help us." Elphie laughed.

"An overly tired, wound up Glinda on a magic high. I hope we can survive."

"We'll be fine, it's you that needs to worry green girl, you live with her. But we are going to blow off steam with magical games in the field after dinner, that should help." Manif laughed.

They talked and laughed for a little while longer then Manif removed the remnants of their snack and the table and chairs with a wave of his wand. He conjured Elphie a new notebook then with a chuckled wish me luck; he disappeared into thin air. Elphie shook her head and chuckled then went back to her work.

X

"Why don't we just levitate over the hedge?" Loma asked.

"Because it keeps getting taller and not all of us are levitators." Huel, the group leader grumped.

"Maybe we can build a staircase or ladder or something." Glinda said.

"Sneak up on it, huh. That might work. Maybe it's meant to sense levitation and act accordingly."

They debated using rocks, real ladders and many other things but in the end, someone remembered Glinda's story of the suspended checkerboard made with her glitter wand and wondered if something could be solidified enough to hold a person. They experimented with spells as Glinda drew a glittery stairway. Since this was the creative approach the guides were looking for, they did not make the hedge fight them and simply waited to see if the idea panned out. Glinda had a ball drawing stairs and supports and ropes, anything to try and make it strong as the others tried to solidify it magically. It worked and soon everyone was on the other side of the hedge, laughing at Glinda when she wrote "We did it with glitter" on the hedge with her wand in case the next group needed help.

Not all of the obstacles were obstinate and the group made their way through the maze, creating doors, moving a wide range of items, levitating themselves and the obstacles, conjuring tools and sometimes just asking nicely.

During one very difficult spell, one of the third years suggested that Glinda channel all of their collective power and try to concentrate it. She had never done that before, but was game because of the practice she had with easing the effects of channeling. It was a bit troublesome but they surmounted their obstacle, and Glinda ended up using her bubble for the first time in order to recover. The grad students running the maze told Manif and he came in and offered to shield her and take her out, but she declined saying she was having too much fun. So the group took a break and documented what they had done so far while Glinda rested inside her invisible bubble.

"Was Elphie alright?" Glinda said quietly as she sipped a glass of munchkinberry juice.

"She is just fine, collecting plants and doing whatever it is she does with them. And yes she sat with me and had a snack." Manif smiled.

"Good." Glinda smiled.

"All of this is so new for her."

"I told her about your picnic. She was amused, and proud." Manif chuckled.

"I can't wait to tell her about the glitter staircase." Glinda giggled.

"I heard about that, very inventive."

"Well if you all weren't causing us so many problems we wouldn't have to be." Glinda chuckled.

"Ah but then my bubbly friend, you wouldn't be having nearly as much fun." Manif said.

"Ready to get back to it?"

"I think so."

"Alright, back to work people. And just as a word of warning there is toy chest up ahead that doesn't play fair." Manif laughed.

"That's okay, neither do we." Glinda giggled and released her bubble.

X

Elphie came back from one of her short trips into the woods for fresh specimens to find two boys standing at her workstation. She froze and tried not to panic because she knew that there was no immediate reason for her to be frightened. They were boys she had met on the wagon but she still fingered the pen and whistle in her pocket to calm herself enough to talk.

"

"What do you want?" She said with more fear than she intended.

"Oh Miss Elphaba, there you are. I'm sorry we did not mean to frighten you." One of the boys said.

"I'm Gurec and this is Avore, we met on the wagon." The other boy said.

"Yes of course I remember." Elphie said quietly coming just a little closer.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Elphie forced herself to say.

"Actually, well… we were wondering." Gurec started.

"We heard the girls talking about the soap root and were wondering if you would make some soap for us. We bathe in the lake and it would be very helpful." Avore finished.

"If you would be willing, and have time." Gurec added holding out a pouch full of soap root.

"I would be happy too." Elphie said with a very forced smile.

"Thank you Miss Elphaba, really." Avore said.

"You are welcome, who should I give it to when it is prepared." Elphie said.

"Oh anyone, they will get it to us." Gurec said.

"Thanks again." He said and they turned to leave.

Elphie realized in that moment that she did not have everything she needed to make the soap and debated what to do. The way one of the boys smiled made her very uncomfortable, but she knew that he was no threat so she forced herself, again to speak.

"Excuse me, Gurec, Avore." She called out.

"Yes Miss Elphaba?" Avore, the one with the smile said.

"Is it possible for you to conjure me something, I do not have what I need to make the soap and my…keeper is not here." She managed to say.

"Sure, not a problem. What do you need." He said pulling out his wand.

"I need two wooden bowls, about this big and this deep." She said indicating with her hands the dimensions.

And one…well…" She said flipping through a book for a picture to point to.

"One of those and one of those. About this big, also in wood. If you can."

"Your wish is our command." Avore said with a smile that made Elphie's stomach knot up.

They conjured what she needed very easily, thanked her again sincerely then left. Elphie sat on her stool fighting nausea and chiding herself for feeling the way she did for a long time. It was only when Kofea showed up and asked her if she was alright did she stop being angry with herself and start to work on the soap.

Elphie hadn't processed soap root in awhile and had forgotten that a little root made a lot of soap when done properly, so she mixed up some and only processed the rest thinking she could finish it as needed back in the main area. She was trying to focus on her work, but she was still agitated and really startled when Dani said her name, almost dropping the bowl of soap in her hands.

"Elphaba, I am so sorry." Dani said as she took the bowl.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention." Elphie said quietly.

"I was just coming to get this, we have some very messy Retreaters starting to come back." Dani chuckled.

"Are you alright Elphaba? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong really, is Glinda back yet?" Elphie asked.

"She is one of the messy ones. Why don't you come back with me? More soap can wait." Dani said gently not sure what was wrong.

"No. I…I can't face all those people just yet. Ask her to come here. Please. I'll make more soap too, I need the distraction." Elphie said, feeling embarrassed.

"I'll go get her now." Dani said and turned to leave with the bowl of soap after Elphie nodded gratefully.

Ten minutes and a big bowl of soap later Glinda came rushing into the potions area and felt Elphie immediately. Without a word, she took Elphie's hand and led her to the farthest, most secluded part of the little glen and immediately wrapped her arms around her.

"It's alright my love, I'm here." She whispered.

Elphie allowed herself to be held for a moment or two, feeling more in control and much better just by seeing her love. She told Glinda about the boys and their request, her reaction and how she handled it while Glinda lightly stroked her cheek.

"

I'm better now Lyndie, I just get so angry at myself for getting like that." Elphie said after they talked for just a bit.

"I know you do my love and I am so sorry you were frightened."

"I'm trying to handle it, I did ask them to conjure me bowls." Elphie said.

"I heard that. They were very pleased that they were asked. Conjuring is not their strong suit apparently." Glinda chuckled.

"Well they did a good job with my bowls." Elphie said.

"I need a few more though."

"It can wait Elphie, we will make do with the soap we've got." Glinda said.

"I promised the boys I would make some and I really want to. I need to." Elphie said.

"Alright Elphie." Glinda said then gave her love a very soft kiss.

"But I want to help and not just by conjuring bowls." She chuckled.

"You want to make soap?" Elphie chuckled as they walked out of the glen.

"Look at me, I'm a mess. I'm going to use it, so I'm going to make it." Glinda giggled.

"If you insist." Elphie laughed.

The interaction with Glinda as Elphie talked her through the steps of making the foamy soap was just what she needed to finish restoring her balance. Glinda peeled, cut, pounded and processed while chattering about her afternoon. Elphie listened and guided her steps laughing along with her. Soon they had two big bowls of soap, one for the girls scented with lavender and one unscented for the boys. By the time Elphie had stored the rest of the root for the next day Glinda had magically cleaned up the area, putting everything away for the night.

"Are you ready my love, to be with the big group?" Glinda asked.

"As ready as I ever am." Elphie smiled.

"I'll take a quick shower okay." Glinda said as she picked up the bowl of fragrant foam.

"I'm fine Lyndie, take your time. But…I think I'll have you do the wand thing to change my clothes, I don't think I can…"

"It's alright Elphie, it is." Glinda said reassuringly.

"Do I get to pick the outfit?"

"Why should now be any different than any other time." Elphie said.

"There you are, I was just coming for more soap." Loma said as she met her friends coming out of the potions area.

"Smell this Loma." Glinda giggled holding out her bowl.

"I made it and not magically." She added proudly.

"She really did." Elphie confirmed after Loma looked at her with true surprise.

"I waited for you. Let's go shower quickly, dinner is being put on the grill and you should see the size of the grill." Loma said excitedly.

"Oh and we decided to reconjure the gathering area, it was just easier."

"Take this and go on. I'll be there in just a bit. I need to magic up Elphie some clothes." Glinda said.

"My clothes can wait until after your shower Glinda." Elphie said giving Glinda a knowing look.

"I'll take this to Manif for the boys to use and will just wait for you in the tent."

"Alright Elphie, if you are sure." Glinda said.

"I'm sure." Elphie said

And only they knew that the real conversation they had just had was far different from the one that Loma heard.


	166. Chapter 166

"Hey green girl." Manif said as Elphie came over to the grill area.

"I didn't know you were on the dessert committee." He chuckled pointing to the big bowl of foamy soap in Elphie's hands.

"I think I was elected to clean Retreaters committee." Elphie smiled as Manif took the bowl from her.

"And for that we men are grateful…"

"And the women who have to be around them are truly grateful." Dani said as she walked by carrying a platter.

"You didn't have to do this." Manif said.

"I did actually. Two boys came and asked me…"

"Is that why you were upset? Dani said that you were upset. If any of my boys said or did anything inappropriate, I want to know!" Manif said in a harsh, but concerned whisper.

"I was a little frightened, but not because they were inappropriate Manif." Elphie said quietly, both touched and confused by her friend's reaction.

"In fact Gurec and Avore were very polite, sincere and gentlemanly. They asked very nicely if I would make some soap for them and even brought me some soap root. Their presence startled me, but that's all. My own insecurities took over from there."

"Gurec and Avore asked you for soap? They are very nice guys, but I am sorry they came to you unannounced and frightened you. I'll make sure that does not happen again." Manif said.

"Manif, I'm okay. I'm getting better at working through things like that. And I had a chance to talk to Glinda. I'm perfectly fine now, but thank you." Elphie said.

"Now don't go getting carried away. Okay I will buy…but perfectly fine?" Manif chuckled and Elphie smiled.

"Are you the one they conjured the bowls and wooden tools for?" He asked as he walked with her to the tent.

"I'm glad that they did not mind, no one else was around." Elphie said as she nodded.

"Oh believe me they did not mind. Avore was excited that he did it on the first try. He is better at manipulations than he is at conjuring." Manif laughed.

"He did an excellent job with my things. Maybe he can get extra credit or something." Elphie smiled.

"Now there's a thought. Glinda gets credit for being your keeper, it would make sense." Manif said.

"Do all the people helping us non-magical people get credit?"

"Well there are only three, but yes. And you are a non-sorcerer, not non-magical." Manif grinned.

"Same difference, here at least. And why only three?" Elphie said confused.

"One of the Third Years takes care of the three on the boy's side. In theory, Poyel would take care of both you and Kofea, but I know what a demanding, high maintenance person you are so Dani and I suggested that you be assigned you your own keeper. Glinda was the logical choice." Manif winked.

"And I'm sure that she put up quite a fuss." Elphie chuckled.

"We practically had to threaten her. Thanks again for the soap and I'm sorry it cost you so much. I must go now the grill awaits." Manif chuckled brandishing the metal spatula that he pulled out of his pocket.

"By the way Manif, that soap isn't just for Gurec and Avore, so feel free to use as much as you need. And I can make more." Elphie said sweetly as she went into the tent hearing Manif chuckle as he walked away.

X

There were quite a few girls in the tent when Elphie walked in. Some were changing clothes, some were sitting on their cots writing in notebooks and some were talking quietly in the sitting area, but they all greeted her warmly and thanked her for the soap. She responded in a friendly manner, but did not feel like engaging in conversation, so she went to her little private space to wait for Glinda. Trying to not seem unfriendly, she left the flap open.

Glinda and Loma entered the tent and immediately started chatting with the girls that were there. Glinda saw the flap to Elphie's tent open and her booted feet crossed at the ankle on her bed and smiled. She thought that her love would hear her talking and poke her head out, but when after five minutes she did not, Glinda became concerned and excused herself to go check on her.

She stood in the opening of the little hidey-hole that she had created for her love and saw her sitting there with a notebook on her lap and her glasses on. Behind the glasses she saw that Elphie's eyes were somewhere far away from the notebook.

"Elphie?" Glinda said quietly.

Elphie jumped slightly and looked up to see her girlfriend standing there dressed exactly as she had been earlier except in pale yellow and smiled.

"Are you alright?" Glinda said in a low voice as she sat on the foot of Elphie's cot.

"I am. You still look cute." Elphie smiled.

"Cleaner and cute."

"I smell good too." Glinda giggled.

"That soap you made was so much fun Elphie. Slippery and foamy and it really smells fantastic, but a little hard to rinse out of my hair, so much lather. Tomorrow I'll know not to use so much. You will make more for us tomorrow, right?"

"Of course I will. I've never made fun soap before. Maybe tomorrow I can make it pink or blue or another pretty color." Elphie smiled.

"Oh could you! That would be grand!" Glinda bubbled.

"What would be grand?" Loma asked from the opening.

"Elphie is going to try and color the soap for tomorrow." Glinda said happily.

"As long as it smells as good as it did today, I don't care what she does with it." Loma laughed.

"Better get her clothes conjured. Dinner is almost ready and I heard that they set a banquet table up in the game field."

"It looks like it belongs in a storybook castle or something." Dani chuckled from behind Loma.

"We will be there in a few minutes." Glinda smiled and Loma waved and walked away.

"Are you okay now Elphaba?" Dani asked.

"Manif said that he sent the soap over to the boys who were bathing. At least they will be clean for dinner."

"I'm fine Dani, thank you for sending Glinda so quickly. It helped." Elphie said.

"Glad I could help. I'll save you two a seat, but hurry down. They won't start until everyone is present and accounted for." Dani smiled.

"I just have to get Elphie some clothes and we will be right there." Glinda said.

Dani nodded, smiled and closed the small tent flap as she left.

Glinda scooted over to Elphie and gave her a quick and gentle but emotion filled kiss then stroked her cheek.

"I love you my precious Elphie." She whispered.

"And I you my sweet." Elphie responded.

"Let's get you changed." Glinda grinned.

"No." Elphie said flatly after Glinda waved her wand and created her a new outfit.

"But now you are as cute as I am." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie please, I'm really not in the mood." Elphie sighed.

"I'm sorry my love, I was just trying to make you laugh. I guess dressing you like me, but in blue, wasn't the way to go." Glinda said then gave Elphie a kiss.

With a series of chants and wand movements Glinda lengthened the hem of Elphie's jumper, made the sleeves of her tee shirt long and changed her canvas shoes into ankle boots.

"Better my love?" She grinned.

"Yes, you are very good at this." Elphie smiled.

"Now we had best go."

"I guess we should. But remember what you promised." Glinda said with a sly grin and a merry twinkle in her eye.

"To make soap for tomorrow, I remember." Elphie said with the same sly grin and merry twinkle.

"Mean green thing." Glinda whispered as they left Elphie's little bastion of privacy.

X

They walked down to the game field beside the tent with a few other people and were greeted by a Third Year in formal wear.

"Welcome to dinner. May I see your invitations?" The man said.

"We do not have invitations." Glinda giggled and winked at Elphie.

"Then permit me."

The man waved a wand and an elegant scroll appeared in each of their hands.

"May I see your invitations please?" He asked again and Glinda handed him both scrolls.

"Enjoy yourselves ladies." He said with a bow.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Glinda bounced as they made their way to the very long heavy wooden table, with high-backed armchairs around it set up in the middle of the open field.

"There's that alternative definition of the word again." Elphie said.

"Just go with it Elphie, it's meant to be fun. The upper level manipulations majors do this every year and I heard that it is very entertaining." Glinda said soothingly.

Elphie saw her love's excited wiggle and smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it." Elphie said.

"Oh you are not! But thank you for giving it the benefit of the doubt." Glinda chuckled.

After greeting everyone already seated, Elphie was settled safely between Glinda and Manif at the barren table.

"Don't worry green girl, every thing will appear eventually. Did Glinda explain this to you?" Manif grinned.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I understand it." Elphie smiled.

"Consider yourself lucky Elphaba." Dani chuckled from the other side of Manif.

"Last year were sitting cross-legged on a hovering carpet eating food that we caught as it floated by."

"That sounds fun too!" Glinda laughed.

Before the conversation could continue a lace tablecloth appeared on the table followed by candelabras and elegant formal place settings. Wine bottles came floating by filling goblets as they passed. Glinda bounced happily in her chair when Manif changed the wine pouring into Elphie's glass to cider as it left the bottle.

Professor Mijoip, who was at the head of the table, stood to make a toast and congratulated everyone on a job well done that day. Then he made a few announcements and lit all of the candles in the candelabras to signal the start of dinner.

Platters and bowls full of steaming food appeared all up and down the table, startling Elphie and delighting Glinda.

"All the meat and fish was prepared on the grill, but I think the other things were conjured. And there is just about everything." Manif laughed.

"Send the fish platter this way please." He called and a silver tray floated down to him.

"Thanks!"

"No problem." A voice said adding to the buzz of conversation.

Elphie smiled and reached for the serving fork but it smacked her hand away causing Glinda to erupt in a full-blown fit of giggles.

"These are full service platters green girl." Manif laughed.

"You could have warned me." Elphie said rubbing her knuckles.

"I didn't know that you didn't know." Manif chuckled.

"Are you alright Elphie?" Glinda hiccuped with tears in her eyes.

"She didn't warn you either." Manif said defensively.

"How could I have known this?" Glinda said still giggling.

"I'm fine. Just assume I know nothing and tell me if I'm going to be reprimanded by any other pieces of the table service." Elphie smiled.

A lovely engraved silver platter came by and served Glinda a chicken breast but refused to serve one to Manif.

"You are an engaged man and should not have anything to do with other breasts, thighs and legs." The platter said sternly then floated away.

Dani laughed out loud, Elphie nearly choked, and Glinda broke out into another fit of giggles.

"That's what you get for bragging to the boys Mani." Dani laughed.

"Think the steak platter has anything against me?" Manif chuckled.

Glinda asked someone close by to please pass the green beans and the serving bowl sprouted legs and started to walk over to her. The same thing happened when Dani asked for the mashed potatoes. Unfortunately the bowls bumped into one another as they tried to avoid the breadbasket and a mini food fight ensued. The bowls and the mess were conjured away; new bowls appeared the serving of food continued with much more civil serving bowls.

Elphie watched platters float by and bowls walk around the table barely able to comprehend why anyone would want to do this. But Glinda's almost constant laughter and the chuckles coming from all around her told her that there must be more too this than she thought. After she had to apologize to the salad bowl for not accepting any, because of the dressing, she gave in a little and enjoyed the show. Soon everyone had full plates and the chaos on the table settled down somewhat.

"Elphie you can eat, the food is real and very good." Glinda said after swallowing a bite of chicken.

"I'm afraid of my silverware." Elphie said sheepishly.

"What? Why?" Glinda chuckled.

"That boy's fork attacked him." Elphie smiled pointing across the table.

"Oh that, he was trying to use his dinner fork for his salad." Manif interjected with a laugh.

"The silverware is fussy about that sort of thing."

"Apparently." Elphie smiled.

"You'll be fine…I think." Manif grinned.

Elphie tentatively picked up her knife and her dinner fork and the salad fork walked dejectedly away because it was not needed.

"Awww Elphie you hurt its feelings." Glinda said with a small chuckle.

"I'll try to make amends later." Elphie smiled and shook her head.

Elphie enjoyed her dinner and the conversation with her friends but treated her place setting with extreme caution, much to Manif's amusement. Every so often someone would ask for something to be passed to them and a bowl or platter would head in that direction. Eventually the serving items started wandering around on their own, offering seconds or encouraging people to try something that they hadn't before. Glinda was very amused when the spinach soufflé tried to get Manif to try some of it by telling him it would make him grow up big and strong, but less amused when the serving spoon for the squash tried to feed her some.

"Glinda, take a bite of squash already and help us here. The meat platters are ganging up on Elphaba." Manif chuckled after the sausages told him to mind his own business.

"Why in Oz would they do that?" Glinda giggled.

"Because they are insane, or the Third Years are." Elphie grumbled as she stared down the steak platter.

"They aren't insane green girl. They are jealous, the fish platter was bragging that you had seconds from him and nothing from them."

"Oh for the love of Oz! I told them already, twice. I do not eat meat." Elphie said sternly.

"So please go serve someone else that does."

"Elphie be nice. How can you expect a platter for of meat to understand being a vegetarian?" Glinda giggled.

"I do not expect it to understand anything, or talk or float about. It is an inanimate object." Elphie said testily pushing the chicken platter out of the way.

Manif could see that his friend was no longer amused and called one of the Third Years over and whispered something in his ear. A few seconds later the platters all stopped vying for attention from Elphie and lined up in front of her.

"We are very sorry Miss Elphaba." The said in unison as their serving forks bowed.

Glinda laughed and Elphie had to smile.

"Apology accepted." She said and the platters floated away.

Everyone chuckled when the steak platter came back a second later offering her a dinner roll as a peace offering.

"Thank you Manif." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"My pleasure, but in their defense, how do you explain being a vegetarian to a platter of meat." Manif chuckled.

Dinner wound down with the serving platters and bowls doing a little song and dance much to everyone's amusement then walking off in lockstep, disappearing off the end of the table.

I'm sorry that you were harassed by the meat Elphie." Glinda tried not to giggle.

"But the rest was a lot of fun."

"Well it was interesting." Elphie said as all the plates disappeared.

"I have a question though. If it is possible to do all of the things that are being done this weekend magically, why don't you do it all the time? Change clothes, make meals, conjure things? It seems as though it would save a lot of time and shopping."

"Less shopping! Elphie don't be absurd." Glinda said.

"Elphaba." Dani started.

"In most magical family lines there is an unspoken rule against using magic for everyday activities."

"That's true Elphie. Except for rare occasions or emergencies I've never seen Momsie, Namom, Aunt Greda or any of my cousins use magic for everyday things. Momsie always told me that magic is not a toy to be played with haphazardly, that life is meant to be lived and experienced, both the good and bad and using magic to alter that leads to a life that's not real, not worth living." Glinda said.

"The magical community in general, or at least the part that practices good magic operates under the premise that magic for personal benefit should be limited and used sparingly." Dani said.

"But that is not to say that magic is never used green girl. Conjuring up an extra chair for unexpected guests or levitating on occasion to clean the top of the bookshelves is acceptable. As is helping someone else." Manif added.

"Yeah, like when I warmed your oil bath with my wand Elphie. That meant that Hensign and Jef…." Glinda started but trailed off.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"It's alright Glinda." Elphie smiled, but she was blushing furiously.

"Do not ask." She added looking at Manif who was getting ready to comment.

"Who me?" Manif chuckled and stopped a pie tin that was passing by.

While they were talking dessert plates, forks, spoons and coffee cups had appeared and all sorts of desserts were wanding around the table. Glinda asked for fig whip and a bowl happily trotted over to her. Elphie asked for egg custard and the bowl politely appeared and let her serve herself. Dessert was much more orderly than dinner had been and the friends continued to talk about magic while they sampled the various offerings.

X

Elphie looked out over the field that was now devoid of anything related to dinner. Everyone had lingered over dessert for so long that the sun had set and the field was now illuminated by hundreds of lanterns hovering above it. Glinda had conjured her a comfortable chair and summoned her some work materials, her glasses and her pen and was now helping to get a badminton game organized.

Out on the field there were rely races with people on rugs that were flying, contests to see who could levitate objects the highest and longest and normal social games like badminton that were being played by magical means. Elphie knew that Glinda would love these because they combined different activities and seemed to have very few rules. She watched her love playing, using her wand to move a racquet that hit the shuttlecock. Elphie thought it looked complicated because more people missed hitting the birdie than she remembered from previous games. But what mattered was that her love was laughing, bouncing around and having a great time.

Elphie alternated between watching Glinda and Loma play badminton, Manif race around on flying rugs, Dani doing something involved magically trying to get a ball into a basket and letting her mind wander to things that had happened since they had arrived.

"Elphie!" Glinda said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Miss Thropp." Professor Hedip said.

"Miss Upland is sidelined until she regains control. I was going to send her back to the tent, but she wishes to sit here with you."

"I started channeling the concentration of magic out there and made the other team disappear." Glinda said sheepishly.

"It is not a crisis, we got them back." The Professor chuckled lightly.

"But I need bubble time." Glinda said.

"I'd say so." Elphie smiled.

"I'll look after her professor. I have dealt with her empathic issues many times." Elphie said and Glinda giggled quietly.

"So she informed me. Miss Upland, please let me know if you need further assistance, we do not want you to become debilitated." Professor Hedip said kindly.

"I will be fine, I promise. But I am sorry I didn't recognize that I was channeling the magic, it was the first time that's happened. I promise I will bring it up with Doctor Bikloam on Monday." Glinda said sincerely.

"I think that is a very good idea Miss Upland. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No ma'am I'm fine." Glinda said and the professor nodded and left.

"Lyndie, are you sure that you are all right?" Elphie said her face lined with concern.

"I'm fine my love I promise. A little irritated at myself maybe. I spent so much time and energy learning to recognize and deal with concentrations of sexual energy and other emotions it never occurred to me that I would channel magic to the point that I would use it as my own." Glinda said with a sigh.

"But it makes sense that I would."

"Lyndie, let's go back up to the tent, let me coddle you while there is an opportunity." Elphie said seriously.

"Sweet Oz but I love you." Glinda said quietly.

"And I want more than anything to take you up on that, especially since I can't feel you in here. But Chaxi and Dr. Bikloam are right. I need to learn to do this on my own and this is one of my assignments. If I were in distress or being hit, I would in a minute. But this is just to give me a chance to let me rest and my mind clear out." Glinda said.

"You are amazing Lyndie, so amazing." Elphie said.

"When you are no longer in your bubble expect a very large hit of love and admiration." She smiled.

"That's a hit I look forward to." Glinda smiled.

Glinda and Elphie talked for awhile and soon Dani and Manif joined them to check on Glinda. As the four friends talked other people came over to tease Glinda about what she had done, even the members of the team that had disappeared. The games started breaking up so Glinda lowered her bubble, happy to feel Elphie's love again.

There was a buzz of conversation about setting up snacks in the gathering area as people started heading in that direction. Without much warning a cloudburst started and people took off running. Both Manif and Glinda got an umbrella over Elphie in an instant and they ran for the tent.

"Damn!" Elphie swore as she sprinted into the tent and back into her private area with Glinda at her heels.

Before the flap was even closed Elphie was trying to get out of her jumper but the hem was soaked causing her problems. Glinda waved her wand in a panicked move leaving Elphie completely naked.

"Elphie you're burned." Glinda gasped looking at her leg.

"Cover me please!" Elphie snapped through gritted teeth.

Glinda took a deep breath and calmed quickly then conjured a loose fitting nightdress on to her love.

"Let me see that Elphie."

"Change your clothes Glinda, I can tend to myself and you are soaking wet." Elphie said sitting on her cot.

Glinda waved her wand and was in dry clothes.

"Oh Elphie look at your leg. Oh sweetheart." Glinda sniffled.

"Where is your aloe oil?"

"Under the bed in my bag." Elphie said quietly.

"Damn." She swore again.

Glinda had seen red marks and even welts on Elphie's skin, but this was the worst she had ever seen. She figured that the hem of the dress became wet while she was running and hit her calf as she moved had caused that much damage.

"Elphie I don't know how to…"

"Just do it gently and carefully." Elphie said and Glinda did.

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry, I should have conjured you regular boots. Why didn't you have your umbrella? Why didn't I remember to make you take it?" Glinda said in a manic sort of back and forth after a copious amount of oil had been applied to Elphie's burn.

"Stop Glinda, just stop. We have discussed this. It's a fact of our lives. " Elphie said.

"I know, I know. I've just never seen it this bad." Glinda said quietly staring at the large welt that was blistering on her love's leg.

"It will heal Lyndie." Elphie said and sat up.

Even though she could hear the other girls outside her little tent she pulled Glinda to her and held her tightly.

"It hurt Lyndie, it frightened me for an moment. But it is over now. You need to let it go, for me if nothing else."

"I'll try Elphie, but I told you it's not that easy."

"Just like it is not easy for me to see you struggling under your empath powers, but we will learn. We have to." Elphie said and kissed Glinda very gently.

"Okay?"

"I love you Elphie."

"I love you too. Now go tell Manif that I am fine, I'm sure that he is standing in the rain waiting for word." Elphie smiled.

"All right, but I will be back." Glinda said and left.

"Damn, Damn, Damn." Elphie hissed after she left and poured more oil onto her leg.

X

"She told me to tell you that she is alright, but it looks really bad." Glinda said.

"And she is going to need more aloe oil. I'm not sure I'm calm enough to summon it from our room. Can you conjure some?"

"I'd rather not unless I know exactly what it is she uses. Do you think she'll talk to me." Manif said.

"I'm not even sure she wants to talk to me." Glinda sighed.

"I'll be right back."

"Elphie, you are going to need more oil. Manif will conjure you some, but he wants to talk to you about it first so he gets it right." Glinda said as she entered Elphie's area after telling everyone that they would join them for snacks in a little bit.

"Can't you just summon some from our room?" Elphie sighed.

"I'm not calm enough, I'm too upset." Glinda said.

"Lyndie I'm sorry that you are upset, especially after having empathic issues. I am sure that makes it worse."

"Maybe. Manif and some of the boys erected a canopy thing over the gathering area, so it is dry and all the girls are sitting around in their nightclothes and robes, so it's okay to stay as you are. Please talk to him so you can get more oil." Glinda said quietly her eyes locked onto Elphie's

"I'll go, but please dress me first. And I feel silly saying that. Elphie said with a smile.

"Where did he go?" Glinda asked Dani when the exited the tent.

"He conjured a little tent right there." Dani said pointing to a medium sized tent with a big red cross on it.

"He thought a first aid station would be useful and people were starting to gather here under the canopy."

"Let's just get this over with." Elphie sighed.

"I am sorry that you were injured green girl. I thought that we covered you quickly enough."

"You did, and please do not fuss Manif. I've had worse." Elphie said and Glinda inhaled sharply causing Elphie to take her hand.

"I was thinking, you must have other things that you do to treat this when it happens." Manif said.

"I do, but I will deal with it tomorrow." Elphie said.

"Is any of what you need in your stash of plants in the potions area?" Manif continued.

"I said that I would deal with it tomorrow." Elphie said, getting irritated.

"I can go get what you need and…"

"Manif I said not to fuss…"

"Damnit Elphaba!" Manif snapped making everyone jump.

"If it were Glinda that was injured your skinny ass would be in here raising holy hell with me to get what ever was needed to treat her. Why are you so intent on not doing the same for yourself?"

Glinda knew that he wasn't angry, he was just concerned. She hoped desperately that Elphie realized that too.

"You are right." Elphie said quietly.

"I make a poultice. I'll tell you what I need and where you can find it."

Elphie started to explain in detail and Manif took notes, asking a few clarification questions.

"I'll be right back." He said.

"Before you go Manif." Elphie said calmly.

"I want you to know that I appreciate your concern, but if you ever use language like that in front of Glinda again, I will turn you into something even more unpleasant than you already are." She said with a slight smile.

"Oh I'd love to see you try. There is very little that is more unpleasant than I am, except maybe you when you are being stubborn." Manif chuckled and disappeared into thin air.

Glinda knew that all was okay between her love and Manif but Dani looked appalled.

"I think Manif is wrong Elphie." Glinda said quietly.

"Your ass is not all that skinny." She said with a wide grin, a giggle and a brilliant twinkle in her eye.

Elphie blushed and laughed and Glinda felt Dani relax as all three girls had a good chuckle.

Dani went to go see what was going on in the tent and report that Elphaba was all right. She explained to Elphie that everyone would be concerned because they all knew about the water allergy because of her little tent. Elphie knew that she was correct, but was unhappy at the thought of more attention.

"Glinda, I am not angry with him." Elphie said after Dani left.

"I know Elphie, he wasn't angry with you either, but I am a little." Glinda said.

"Why my sweet?" Elphie said quietly.

Dani had assured them that they would be uninterrupted so Elphie was trying to relax a little.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a way to treat this?" Glinda said trying not to be irritated.

"I don't know Lyndie, I honestly don't. I'm not exactly myself here. You are tired and were already upset. It just seemed easier to use the aloe oil and deal with the other tomorrow. I am sorry, please forgive me." Elphie said.

"For some reason I think we are being tested or something. My resolve to not seek out physical comfort to help me center or kiss the stuffing out of you, to make your pain go away. Your ability to deal with private issues in a rather public way. Maybe this weekend is serving as more than way to hone my magic." Glinda smiled.

"Maybe, but we can talk about it when we are in our back in our room. Manif should be back any minute and my stuffing could use at least a hug."

"My centering could too." Glinda said and put her arms around Elphie's neck and they held each other until Manif announced himself outside the tent.

"So what did you land on, besides your behind?" Elphie smiled.

"I'll have you know that I popped in right by your work table, on my feet." Manif said.

"And on the return trip?" Elphie grinned.

"Also on my feet…and on the grill." Manif laughed.

Elphie shook her head and chuckled.

"So, how can I help?" Manif said and Elphie did not argue.

After a half an hour of cutting and mixing plants and herbs, some real help from Glinda and what Manif assumed was help, Elphie had her poultice ready. She reluctantly allowed Manif to see her injury.

"Oh Oz." He said as he exhaled sharply.

"Please Manif." Glinda said gently.

"This will help I promise. It is very soothing and is antiseptic as well as an analgesic." Elphie said as she applied the green paste to her leg.

"You couldn't darken that stuff up? It doesn't really match." Manif chuckled lightly as he saw his friend grimace slightly.

"It feels better already." Elphie smiled at Glinda.

"I need a jar with a tight lid, some mineral oil and a soft cloth. Should I have Manif do it my sweet or do you want to?"

"Maybe him." Glinda sniffled.

"Sure why not, I've done everything else." Manif muttered with a grin.

"May I come in.?" They heard Dani say from outside.

"Of course." Elphie said as she put the lid on the jar full of her poultice mixture.

"What's going on outside the hospital zone?" Manif laughed.

"It has stopped raining. The boys that stayed over here wanted to conjure ale, but the girls were too tired.

After a rather spirited debate, it was decided that since tomorrow will not be as taxing magically they would hold off on alcohol until tomorrow night, and have a big picnic party for dinner tomorrow complete with ale, wine and other such beverages." Dani laughed.

"Oh boy a picnic, that sounds like fun." Glinda said.

"It should be, each conjuring workshop is going to do part of it."

"So I'll get to help?" Glinda bubbled.

"Yes you will. The boys have left and the girls are eating popcorn and telling stories. Are you alright Elphaba?"

"I am feeling much better thank you." Elphie smiled.

"Lyndie, would you like popcorn and storytelling?"

"Would you two give us just a moment please?" Glinda said to Dani and Manif.

"Elphie's in trouble, Elphie's in trouble." Manif sing-songed as Dani pulled him towards the exit.

"No she's not." Glinda smiled.

"But her stuffing is."

Glinda and Elphie talked a little then shared a lingering but gentle kiss.

"Our turn." Manif winked at a blushing Elphie as they came out of the tent.

"Have fun." Glinda giggled.

Elphie put her things away then joined Glinda in the sitting area. It was late by the time that they arrived and the conversation was dying down, much to Elphie's relief. After about an hour of talking about high school escapades everyone started filtering towards their cots. Elphie assured Glinda that she was fine and gave her a discreet kiss behind her tent flap then sent her off to her cot. Glinda curled up with her doll, talked to Loma for a little while then drifted off to sleep. Elphie put on her glasses and settled down with a book.

Dani came in a few hours later, saw the faint light coming from under Elphie's area and wondered if she should go check on her. She decided against it, figuring that the girl had had enough of being checked on for one day. She also thought briefly about talking to her about what had happened between her and Manif, but decided against that as well. She was not upset and her fiancée had all but forgotten about it. But she couldn't get it out of her mind and went to bed still hearing the harsh words.

X

Elphie changed from one set of clothes into another and went out into the early morning, expecting to see Manif. She was slightly disappointed that her friend was not there.

"I am going to meet him this morning." Dani said softly as she came out of the tent.

"I guess that is only fair." Elphie chuckled.

"He thought so. How is your leg?"

"It is all right. I cleaned it and put on a fresh poultice a little while ago."

"I'm glad that you are all right. Elphaba, yesterday did Manif fri…you know never mind. Let me make you some coffee before I go."

"You do not need to trouble yourself. Go see Manif." Elphie said wondering what was going on, but not wanting to pry.

"It's no trouble. He can wait." Dani said simply and conjured an urn of Gillkineese coffee and a cup.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours. Breakfast is an individual affair this morning since workshops start at different times. Will you be alright here?"

"I'll be fine. Dani, is everything okay, you seem distracted?"

"I've got a lot on my mind, but I'm fine. Enjoy your morning." Dani said.

Elphie watched her go; wishing that she was better at dealing with this sort of thing.

"We decided that it would be the uniform of the day, since we are working with out of doorsy things today." Glinda bubbled.

"You like?"

"A lilac colored overall is the uniform of the day?"

"Only mine is purple. I like to be festive." Glinda giggled.

"Well you are. And that wide-brimmed lilac colored straw hat is very cute." Elphie smiled.

"Want one?" Glinda laughed.

"Excuse me?" Elphie stared.

"A uniform, I'll conjure you one." Glinda giggled then laughed at the look on Elphie's face.

"Maybe in our room? In private?" She tried.

"Maybe." Elphie said.

"Good Morning Elphaba." Loma said as she strolled over.

"Good Morning Loma." Elphie replied.

"Loma red looks great on you." Glinda smiled.

"Hy likes it on me. I might keep this, he will get a kick out of it." Loma laughed.

Loma conjured all three of them breakfast after Glinda's first attempt at a fruit plate for Elphie went no better than the vegetable sandwich had the previous day. They ate and talked until Glinda and Loma's levitation workshop was getting ready to start. Glinda told Loma to go on ahead and went with Elphie to her little room. Elphie showed her the burn and they cleaned it off and put on more poultice mixture on it together in order to ease Glinda's mind. Since the tent was empty they shared a kiss then went to their separate workshops.

Elphie's morning dealt with the properties of plants and she enjoyed it immensely. She was able to work on her own most of the time with the instructor nearby to answer her questions and conjure up things she needed. She was so engaged that some of tension from last night faded away and even her leg did not bother her very much.

"Miss Thropp." The instructor said a third time and Elphie jumped.

"I'm sorry, I tried not to startle you. Someone brought a message for you." He said handing Elphie an envelope.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I didn't respond to you right away." Elphie said shyly.

"Not a problem. I work in a lab as well, I understand."

Elphie opened the envelope to see pink paper with Glinda's flowing hand on it.

"_Elphie, Please join my levitation seminar for lunch, I really want you to see what I'm doing. I know that you are busy, but please. Glinda."_

"How can I say no to an i dotted with a smiling face." Elphie chuckled softly.

Elphie found out that lunch was actually only an hour away so she asked the professor to inform her when it was time and set to work finishing up what she was doing.

X

Elphie had no trouble spotting her love and Loma among the overall clad students suspended in mid air. They were the ones looking like they were trying to dance. Elphie watched for awhile as the two twirled and spun in the air. She heard Glinda's laugh as her spin turned into a flip. At first Elphie could not believe that her love was spinning and flipping around in mid-air, but when considered serving bowls walking around the dining table, it seemed perfectly normal.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled breathlessly as she and Loma floated over.

"Did you see?" She said and flipped herself backwards.

"I did, not a bad waltz you were doing." Elphie chuckled.

"Want to come up Elphaba?" Loma asked.

"I'd rather not." Elphie smiled.

"Oh well we should land anyway, we've been at this awhile." Loma said.

"This has been so much fun. Loma is a levitator and she has showed me all sorts of tricks." Glinda bubbled.

"Are you going to stay and eat with us Elphaba?" Loma asked.

"Are we eating on the ground?" Elphie asked.

"I thought I'd conjure a table, but we can eat on the ground if you want to." Glinda giggled.

For half an hour Elphie ate salad and cheese and listened to Glinda and Loma talk about everything they had done that morning. Glinda was not nearly as adept at personal levitation as Loma was, but she obviously had an excellent morning hovering, racing, dancing, somersaulting and swimming in mid air.

Before Elphie had to leave Glinda demonstrated the swimming technique with lots of giggles.

"Don't forget the soap!" Glinda called as she and Loma did the breast stroke back to the group.

Elphie knew that afternoon sessions ended early so she spent her time preparing her poultice and experimenting with soap scents and colors. Since she didn't really have time to work on anything else, she decided to do the final soap-making step down in the shower area before everyone arrived. It was easier to transport when it wasn't foamy and she wasn't exactly sure how long the color would last.

She asked a potions student that Glinda was friends with to help her take her things to the shower area. Glinda had told her that there was a long table type bench that was well away from the wet area, so that people would have a place to put their things. When she saw it she figured that it would work well enough and had her bowls and other things put there. She quickly made a batch of unscented soap for the boys and took it out to the gathering area. No one was there so she put it on the message table, hoping that someone would find it.

When she got back to the shower area she was dismayed to see that three girls were in there unclothed and starting to shower. They were unfazed by her presence and very excited that she was mixing them soap right there. Elphie was extremely uncomfortable but knew that it would be really bad form if she left now.

Since she could face away from them while she worked, she decided to just use this as an opportunity to adjust to something that Glinda had assured her was perfectly normal in this circumstance.

She made a small batch of lavender scented and colored soap to start with and as the girls washed they talked to her. She had been with these girls for two days and knew that they were just friendly and chatty. Glinda liked them all, so that combined with the fact that her hands were busy allowed her to answer in a relatively friendly manner.

Girls came and went for about half an hour and Elphie never really found an opportune time to leave. So she made soap to order as best she could and chatted to the extent that she was able knowing that Glinda would be along soon. She did not have to wait too long until she heard her love's familiar laugh. She relaxed a little just at the sound and her heart fluttered in her chest.

"Elphie, here you are." Glinda bubbled excitedly.

"When I couldn't find you, I assumed you were off plant watching or something."

Glinda could feel Elphie's discomfort at the situation, but she could also feel her desire to keep trying to overcome it.

"I thought it would be easier to mix the soap down here. Where is Loma?" Elphie said and Glinda knew immediately that there was more to it.

"She is helping with the picnic food, she will bathe later." Glinda said.

"It's great Glinda, your roomie made me some rose scented soap." One girl said

"And mine is blue and smells like honeysuckle." Another said.

"It's been …a learning experience." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"I'll bet." Glinda said and went over to the bench.

"Rose scent please." She said then discreetly brushed Elphie's fingers

"Coming right up." Elphie said with a slight smile.

Glinda conjured away her clothes and then stood under the warm water flowing from the bucket. A few minutes later Elphie had a small bowl of pink rose scented soap ready and Glinda carefully came over to get it. Elphie got a flutter in her stomach when she saw her without clothing. The girls were chatting and laughing as they bathed and Elphie made up a large batch of plain soap hoping to be able to leave when Glinda did.

"Elphaba look at this." She heard a voice call and she turned before she could stop herself.

"I'm all blue then it rinses away." A girl laughed as she rinsed under the water.

"How do you do that?"

Elphie saw the four naked girls standing there under the water with hair or bodies covered in soap.

"I…I experimented with the colors first." Elphie stammered.

"She loves experimenting." Glinda laughed as she lathered the soap in her hair with her eyes closed.

"Well it worked out well for us that's for sure." Another girl said and Elphie saw her rub the soap on her chest and arms and thought she would die from blushing.

She had seen Glinda do this and had even done it for her with a bath brush, but seeing this scene made her want to flee. But Glinda was rinsing her hair and Elphie knew that she would be finished soon so she held her ground.

"Glinda, you didn't get it all." Elphie heard a voice say and she instinctively turned around again.

"Here lean back, I'll help."

Elphie saw Glinda, with water glistening on her skin, bits of pink soap still clinging to her arms and breasts, tilt her head back as another girl ran her hands through her blonde hair. Elphie could not stop looking as she felt her chest tighten. The other girl held her hair out under the water as Glinda moved her head. It seemed to go on forever.

"There that's rinsed."

"Thanks." Elphie heard Glinda say right before she quickly left the shower area.

"See Elphie, I told you that it was… Where did she go?" Glinda said then realized exactly what it was she had felt from her love.

"I don't know, I guess she needed more soap stuff." One of the girls shrugged.

"_Or she had her first attack of jealousy_." Glinda thought miserably as she finished rinsing very quickly.

X

Elphie all but ran to the potions area and back to her little glen. She was angry, but not really angry. She was something that she could not identify and it was making her crazy. She paced around tree and tried to figure out what had just happened.

Glinda conjured clothes quickly and excused her self, barely acknowledging the requests for scented soap from Elphie. Glinda knew exactly where to go and hurried there as quickly as she could. She entered the small glen and saw Elphie walking around twitching and muttering to herself.

"Elphie my love." Glinda said quietly but Elphie did not hear.

"Elphaba." Glinda tried again as she walked closer and Elphie looked up.

"What was it I felt in there? It wasn't anger exactly, it was like angry confusion and hurt all mixed together.

"You were jealous Elphie, I think." Glinda said.

"And I am very, very sorry. I should have been aware."

"It made my chest tighten, I saw that girl rinse your hair and it made my chest tighten. All I could think of was that I am the one who gets to clean your hair. It's my job not hers. It made me crazy." Elphie said softly.

"I understand Elphie really. But you know that she was merely helping me get the soap out of my hair that's all. You know how thick and troublesome these locks can be at times." Glinda said carefully, but with a smile.

"I know, I'm not the jealous type, how can I be jealous?" Elphie said.

"Sit with me please." Glinda said and they sat on the far side of the tree.

"I think everyone has their tolerance limit. Maybe you just reached yours. You've never seen me in that situation. Dancing with boys and me fending off innocent advances was never a threat for you. Maybe this was."

"Maybe. I know it was really nothing and it has no basis in logic…"

"Elphie, jealousy is not logical, I know for a fact." Glinda giggled.

"I'm sorry this happened. I'll use your oils if I need to bathe before we leave tomorrow." She added sincerely.

"Part of me wants to say that is ridiculous and part of me wants to say that's a good idea." Elphie sighed.

"This has been sort of a hard weekend for us Elphie, I think that different things have made us maybe more vulnerable than we normally would have been. Please tell me you understand that it was just what it was, nothing at all like when you brush or dust my hair. Your touch gives me tingles, I anticipate it, want it, and need it even. What happened in the showers was merely assistance. You need to understand that." Glinda said gently.

"I understand, but I can honestly say I never want to see that or feel that again. I saw you there, the water glistening on your body, little speckles of soap still there and someone else playing with your hair." Elphie said.

"Not playing Elphie, rinsing, just rinsing." Glinda said.

"I know that I do." Elphie sighed.

Glinda and Elphie talked for quite awhile and eventually Elphie had some perspective on why she had felt what she did.

"Elphie you need reassurance. I can tell you, but I'd rather show you, let you experience it. I have been sensing and we are all alone. Allow me to kiss you, really kiss you. We both need it." Glinda said.

"All right, if you are sure we are alone." Elphie said.

"I sense and feel nothing apart from us, and I am really focusing." Glinda said reassuringly.

"Kiss me please." Elphie said in barely a whisper.

Glinda brushed her lips against Elphie's lightly then kissed her softly. For a short time their lips teased and sought out more. Glinda kept herself in a place emotionally where she could feel an outside presence if it approached and slowly started to deepen the kiss in very small increments.

Elphie felt Glinda caress her cheek and the back of her neck as her tongue sought to play. Elphie allowed herself to control the explorations and took what she needed, something that she rarely did. They parted then came together again, their caresses light but the kiss firm and passionate. Glinda allowed herself to slip into it for a brief moment, to relax her focus on the outside and know only her Elphie. For just a moment all she knew was Elphie.

But the moment lasted a beat too long and she was hit full force as she was pulling away from the kiss.

"All along." Loma said quietly but angrily.

"You have been lying to me all along. Playing me for a fool."

"No Loma, please let me explain." Glinda said as she stood up quickly trying to get her bearings and shake off the hit of strong emotion.

"Stay away from me, whoever you are. Just stay away from me." Loma said and stormed away.

"Elphie, oh Oz Elphie." She said to her stunned love.

"Go Lyndie, go after her. Us later, her now. Go." Elphie said quietly.

Glinda ran after Loma with tears in her eyes, Loma's blast of feelings still in her mind and "Stay away from me" ringing in her ears.


	167. Chapter 167

Elphie sat there under the tree trying not to breathe. If she started to breathe she would lose control over it and be panicked. In her mind panic was called for, but would serve no useful purpose. So she just held her breath until her body rebelled and exhaled harshly forcing her mind to focus on what had just happened. It went directly to the look on Glinda's face when her friend had said, "stay away from me".

"Don't make her do this alone Elphaba." She said sternly to herself and rose shakily from the ground.

"The devil to pay and come what may, we are in this together."

After a few deep breaths she left the glen to deal with the fallout of needing reassurance.

As she hurried through the potions area Glinda tried to remember everything that Byjon had told her, tried to remember that her friend had stumbled onto something that she was never meant to see and needed time. What she was actually remembering however was that not everyone would accept them, and that Loma seemed to lean towards unacceptance. What she was remembering was her own cousin yelling, "you've ruined everything". She saw Loma pause inside the gathering area then go into the sleeping tent. Glinda hastened her step and in a few beats followed her in.

"Loma, please." Glinda said quietly when she was close enough so the people milling around the tent could not hear.

"I said stay away from me." Loma shot at her, trying to keep her voice low as she started to gather her things.

"Loma please let me explain." Glinda pleaded quietly her stomach in knots.

"Explain what? Why you were sticking your tongue down your roommate's throat? Why you have been making fools out of all of the people you hang out with?" Loma all but hissed and Glinda cringed at her words and tone.

"It's not like that Loma. I know you are upset, but we are friends, please just talk to me." Glinda tried desperately.

"Friends! Are we? Were we? You are a lying little… I can't do this and I don't want to. Leave me alone." Loma replied coldly.

"Just please do not do or say anything that either of us will regret." Glinda begged.

Loma glared at Glinda incredulously causing Glinda to whither a little and all she could do was watch as Loma stalked out of the tent.

X

Elphie was informed by someone sitting in the gathering area that her roommate seemed to be having a spat with her friend Loma and they were in the tent, probably fighting over a boy. Elphie shook her head at the simplistic absurdity of the statement and walked slowly towards the tent. She desperately wanted to help her love, but was very unsure how to do that. If things were going well, her presence could possibly make things worse and if things were not going well, her presence was not likely to make them better. Because she was starting to twitch and mutter Elphie went into the first aid tent so the people in the gathering area would not think that she was a lunatic, but she left the flap open so that she could see the entrance to the sleeping tent.

As Dani came up from the showers she saw Elphaba going into the first aid tent and decided to go check on her. As she walked through the gathering area she heard some of the girls talking about Glinda and Loma. When she asked what was going on she was told that her two Second Years were arguing and the ones who had come out of the tent assumed that it was about a boy. Dani decided to go to Elphaba before going to see to the arguing girls, to find out what really happened.

"Elphaba." Dani said softly to the pacing, twitching girl from the entrance to the tent.

"Do you know what's the matter with Loma and Glinda? The girls seem to think they are in a tiff over a boy."

"They are not fighting over a boy." Elphie said, still not sure what she should do.

"I sort of figured that." Dani smiled, trying to elicit one from Elphaba.

"Loma saw us." Elphie said in barely a whisper.

"Saw you? Saw you doing…" Dani started then stopped when the realization hit her.

"Oh no." She sighed and looked at the very distressed and deeply flushed girl.

"Why don't you tend to your leg and I'll go check on them." Dani said knowing that if Elphaba wasn't in there with them that she must have a reason.

"No. This isn't your problem." Elphie said firmly.

"Maybe not, but at least I have a slight chance of being able to help, unlike with too many other things lately." Dani said then saw the confused look on Elphaba's face.

"Elphaba, at the very least let me find out if they are talking or bickering. I'm the TA in charge here; I'm supposed to handle things like this. And I understand what is at stake."

Elphie merely looked at her and nodded, unable to find words. Dani smiled at her and left. Elphie went to the table where her poultice things were and merely stared at them blankly.

X

"If you are going to break up the squabbling sorceresses you are too late." One girl told Dani as she walked to the tent.

"One of them went that way just a minute ago. The tent is still standing, so I guess there was not an out and out battle. I wonder who the boy is." Another offered hoping for some inside gossip.

"Who left?" Dani asked.

"Loma and she did not look happy."

"Just leave her be." Dani said and headed into the tent almost wishing they were fussing about a boy.

She saw Glinda sitting on her cot holding a little rag doll, looking defeated, frightened and far younger than her eighteen years.

X

"Hey everyone, the picnic will be up and running in about half an hour on the south bank of the lake." Manif said as he entered the main gathering area.

"Has anyone seen my lovely fiancée?"

"I think she might be still dealing with that argument. Two girls were arguing about one of us." A boy chuckled.

"Well it certainly couldn't have been about you." Manif laughed.

"Alright girlfriend occupied. Has anyone seen Elphaba? I have soap root for her."

"Someone said she was in the first aid tent a little while ago, try there."

"Thanks, now you louts go on down to the lake and help out." Manif said as he walked to the first aid tent.

"Elphaba, are you in there? May I come in?" Manif said from outside the closed flap then entered after hearing a soft voice inviting him in.

"Hey green girl. How are you?"

"I'm alright. Is everything okay?" Elphie replied as she half- heartedly prepared her poultice mixture.

"Oh it's great. They are working together with relatively few problems and things are up and running. This is going to be a lot of fun." Manif chuckled.

"Wait until you see what they did for you."

"What? Manif what are you talking about?" Elphie said, part irritated, part confused.

"The picnic by the lake, what did you think I was talking about?" Manif said.

"I thought maybe you had talked to Dani." Elphie sighed.

"I haven't seen her. Apparently she's dealing with a crisis of some sort. Or at least what passes for a crisis for teenage girls." Manif chuckled.

"Manif, it is Loma and Glinda." Elphie said unhappily.

"They are the girls that are arguing over a boy? You're kidding?" Manif said, surprised.

"Well at least that is still the story going around." Elphie said.

"I'm confused. And I'll say it before you do. Yes, more so than usual." Manif said.

"What are they arguing about? One of their workshop projects?"

"Loma saw Glinda and I kissing." Elphie blushed furiously.

"Uh-oh." Manif said.

"You two are unbelievably discreet, what happened?"

"We were doing something that we should not have been doing, someplace where we should not have been doing it. Simple as that." Elphie said.

"I doubt it is simple at all green girl, especially if it caused you to let your guard down that much out here. So what is Dani doing with them?"

"I have no idea. I followed Glinda up here, she ran after Loma, even though Loma told her to stay away. But I've been in here. I told Dani what happened and she went to check on them. That's all I know. I feel responsible, helpless and useless." Elphie said flatly.

"Elphie listen to me." Manif said taking his friend's hand carefully and leading her to the cot to sit with him.

"Loma was just shocked, I'm sure. I only heard about it and it took some time, for Dani as well. I am sorry it happened this way for everyone, but not even you can be controlled and composed all the time, especially with everything that is going on here. You needed something; you needed your girlfriend. That's not a crime."

"It might be. What if she is so angry that she wants to retaliate?" Elphie said quietly, giving voice to her fears.

"She doesn't seem like the type to be vindictive. But if by some odd chance she does or says something that could be to your detriment, I will help protect you how ever I can." Manif said seriously.

"Why Manif? Why, when this isn't even your fight?" Elphie sighed.

"This is a disaster."

"No, it's not, not yet. Just let this play out. Glinda and Loma may find some ground to talk it through or Dani maybe able to settle Loma down. She's had a lot of experience with that lately. And as to the why…my response is why wouldn't I? Close friends, good friends do not abandon one another when things get hard. It doesn't work that way." Manif said while holding Elphie's hand in his.

"I guess it doesn't. About now Glinda would make some sort of cute comment to let me know that I was over thinking this." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"I let the useless comment slide on humanitarian grounds, but don't tempt me." Manif chuckled.

"Manif!" They heard a voice from outside call and Manif squeezed Elphie's hand then poked his head out of the door.

"We need you by the lake." Elphie heard someone say.

"I'll be there in a minute." Manif called then went back.

"Look green girl, I admit I've been a little more protective than usual, but it's my nature and training to look after the people that mean the most to me and the one who means the very most to me, hasn't been letting me. Dealing with Glinda and Loma might be good for Dani, you aren't the only one feeling helpless and useless." Manif sighed.

"Manif, please don't…."

"Don't worry about it green girl, really. Dani and I are fine. I'm sure you know, all couples have their trials, we'll get through this one." Manif reassured her.

"Thank you Manif for talking to me. I've never had anyone, before Glinda, that I felt needed me so I'm not very good at it. But I will help you however you need me to, if you need me to, just ask." Elphie said sincerely.

"I will. Now…go make some of that icky green goop for your leg." Manif smiled.

"I'm sure that you haven't treated it in awhile. Maybe I should take a look at it before I go." Manif grinned.

"How soon he forgets the admonishments of the chicken platter…no other legs for you, you are engaged." Elphie chuckled.

"Manif!" They heard a voice call.

"I have to go green girl, are you sure that you are all right?" Manif asked.

"Surprisingly, I have a little more perspective on the situation." Elphie smiled.

"I can be useful at times." Manif grinned.

"Well the people who keep yelling for you seem to think so." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm fine, go attend to another crisis. I'll treat my leg then go attend to mine." Elphie said

"I hope you make it down there at least for a bit. You really need to see what the guys did for you as a thank you for the soap." Manif chuckled and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"It's very useful…like me."

"Well then no real hurry to see it, I know that kind of useless…full already." Elphie smirked.

"I love you too, now fix your leg." Manif said then kissed Elphie's cheek and left.

Elphie went over to the table and once again stared at her things. Her mind was reeling with too many things and as she finished her poultice she sorted and prioritized and put away everything that wasn't related to Glinda and what had happened. Some of the things were put far away.

X

"Glinda." Dani said sitting on Loma's cot across from Glinda.

"I heard what happened."

"Oh no, oh no. She's telling, oh no!" Glinda said in a panic.

"From Elphaba honey, from Elphaba. I'm sorry."

"You saw Elphie? Is she okay? Where is she? I just left her there but she said…and Loma was…I couldn't…"

"Okay Glinda stop. Take a deep breath and calm down a little." Dani said as soothingly as she could.

"She is in the first aid tent, I spoke to her briefly." She said when Glinda had settled a little.

"Honestly I have no idea how she is, but she was twitching when I came in and wasn't when I left. I told her I was going to come and check on you and Loma and told her to check on her leg, mainly just to give her something to do. Manif told me that she settles better with something to do." Dani said

"She does, thank you Dani. I made a big mess of things, Loma hates me now." Glinda said fighting off tears.

"I don't think she hates you Glinda." Dani said.

"Well it felt like it." Glinda said then told Dani about the initial encounter and her brief conversation with Loma afterwards.

"She was just taken by surprise and needs time to get her head around this." Dani said.

"She called me a liar and I am, we are. We are liars." Glinda said angrily.

"By necessity. Look, I'm willing to go find her and talk to her, or at least see where she is with this. You are worried about her telling someone, maybe I can help." Dani said.

"Would you? I'll talk to her whenever she wants; I'll answer any questions she has. I don't want her to hate me."

"Some things just have to play out in their own time Glinda. As long as Loma keeps this to herself…here and now, it will be okay."

"Baby steps." Glinda said softly.

"Excuse me?" Dani said.

"I always tell Elphie to take baby steps towards something that is unknown or frightening. I need to do that and remember that Loma must be confused or hurting."

"She might be and she has reason. I know you are upset and worried and a million other things I can't even guess, but try not to let it get away from you. Let me see if she will let me talk to her, but I will have to tell her that I know."

"I know, and that probably won't help matters."

"Maybe not, but it might just give her an outlet to express what she thinks about all of this. It's your risk to take, I'm just the messenger."

"Dani, I can not thank you enough. I don't know what to do. Elphie needed reassurance and I was sensing, but I slipped and I ruined everything." Glinda said unhappily.

"I told you not to let this get away from you. You don't know that anything is ruined. Just stay put with Elphaba in the first aid tent until I talk to her and we will take it from there, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"No apologies. I can't even imagine how frightening this is for you, especially after how carefully you have tried to keep it under wraps. Go check on Elphaba, I'll find Loma. Baby steps." Dani smiled.

They walked out of the tent together and Glinda gave Dani a hug and went to the first aid tent. Dani looked around at the empty gathering area and wondered where the other girl might have gone. She decided to start with the showers.

X

In the very short distance between the sleeping tent and the first aid tent Glinda completely forgot Dani's advice to not let her emotions get away from her. She peeked into the tent where Elphie was and saw her working at the table. Glinda could both feel and see the stress.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda said as she walked into the tent, not even trying to mask how she felt.

"Lyndie, my sweet. Are you alright?" Elphie asked as she came around to the other side of the table.

"No, I'm not." Glinda shook her head, but held out her hand to stop Elphie's progress.

"Uh-uh. We are in enough trouble. It's my fault we are in this mess and I'm not going to let us get caught again. My powers are unreliable now." Glinda said resolutely.

"Alright my sweet, but I don't think we will be caught because everyone is at the lake. And it's not your fault, it just happened." Elphie said moving a little closer knowing that Glinda needed to be coddled but was in the very unfamiliar situation of not knowing how to be.

"Your powers and your emotions need to settle and there are arms right here ready to hold you." Elphie said as she came within arm's length of her love.

She put her hands on either side of Glinda's face but instead of stroking her cheek with her thumb, she put her thumbs on her chin and with a feather light touch stroked inward, urging her love to come to her.

"And there is a chest right here, with a heart inside beating just for you, waiting to feel you curl against it." Elphie said quietly, her eyes locked on Glinda's.

"Alright…but no kissing." Glinda said as she moved in a little closer.

"No kisses." Elphie echoed still stroking Glinda's cheek.

"Well no kisses on the lips." Glinda said as she stood toe to toe with her love.

"No lips." Elphie said still holding her love's gaze and stroking her cheek.

Glinda sighed and melted against Elphie's chest, but before Elphie had a chance to wrap her arms around her she pulled away just a little.

"Absolutely none of those unbelievable long and complicated reassuring kisses that you do. None of those, I mean it." Glinda said weakly and curled against Elphie's chest.

"None of those." Elphie agreed and put her arms around Glinda and held her close.

For a few quiet minutes Glinda centered herself in the very best place she knew to do it. She listened to Elphie's steady heartbeat, smelled her scent, felt her arms and her love, all the things that helped her focus herself. Elphie used the time to her advantage as well, drawing strength from Glinda's closeness, the smell of her shampoo and the fact that she was stable enough to provide her love what she needed.

"…I look up to everything you are, in my eyes you do no wrong. I've loved you for so long and after all is said and done, you're still you, after all, you're still you." Elphie sang softly as she rocked Glinda in her arms because she had started to cry just a little.

"What are we going to do about this Elphie?" Glinda said when she finally pulled away.

"Nothing." Elphie said simply then gave Glinda a very soft kiss and led her to the cot.

"There is really nothing we can do, right now anyway. Manif showed up and we talked. I got some perspective from it."

"I guess you're right, there is nothing we can do. Loma won't talk to me, I'm hoping she will talk to Dani."

"Why don't we exchange information from our talks with our best friends my precious." Elphie said.

"I think it will be a short exchange." Glinda said and told Elphie what Dani had said.

X

"Loma, I'm glad I found you." Dani said when she saw the girl sitting on the floor of the shower area.

"I'm sorry Dani. I know I was supposed to help with the picnic, but I…I mean..." Loma stammered.

"It's all right, I know that you and Glinda had tiff of sorts." Dani said as she sat down beside the obviously upset girl.

"A tiff, ha! It wasn't a tiff. You have no idea what she was doing…is doing, what she has been doing behind all of our backs. She has been seeing Elphaba all along, dating her probably and lying to us." Loma spat.

"I know." Dani said as easily as she could.

"You know she has been lying to us, you saw them too?" Loma asked.

"No, I know that they are a couple, I have known since right around the time of that bye-bye bug we had after we had all recovered from the flu." Dani said carefully, hoping that she was doing the right thing.

"So I'm the only one she doesn't trust? I'm the only one she has been playing the fool?" Loma replied, very upset.

"Loma, no. It is not like that. The only person they have confided in was Manif, he told me. No one else knows, they work very hard to keep it hidden. With reason." Dani said.

"This is crazy, it makes no sense. I just don't understand. How can she… I can't." Loma said angrily.

"She lied to me."

"Loma, you saw something that has confused, angered and upset you greatly. You need to figure out what to do with it in your own time and in your own way. It took Manif and I a little time for it to settle with us too, but we and more especially Manif realized that it did not change anything. Glinda is still Glinda and Elphaba is still Elphaba" Dani said.

"It changes everything. My friend bold faced lied to me and she makes out with her roommate." Loma said unhappily shaking her head.

"Loma, I did not come here to try and convince you of anything. I'm not going to tell you to talk to Glinda or try and see her side or to not be angry with her. But I am going to give you something to think about. Glinda did not lie to you with the intent of hurting you and I know for a fact that she is very upset that she did. She will talk to you if ever you are ready." Dani said kindly.

"Now, here is the requisite unsolicited friendly advice. Take a nice long shower then come to the picnic. There is plenty going on and a distraction might help you clear your head. I think the levitators are planning a mid-air horseshoes match." Dani laughed lightly.

"Will they be there?" Loma said after a time.

"I don't know, but she won't force this Loma. She will wait for you to go to her and will not bother you until you do. She knows what a shock this is." Dani said,

" Shock is an understatement but I guess stewing won't do much good. Tell the levitators to save me a spot in the game." Loma said.

"Good girl. I meant it when I said I wasn't here to try and sway you one way or the other, you need to figure out how you feel about this on your own. But I am going to ask something of you. Please do not say anything about what you saw and what you know. It will serve no useful purpose, for anyone, for this to be made public indiscriminately. I am asking you as a personal favor, please do not tell anyone, at the very least not here." Dani said seriously, but not demanding.

"I won't tell anyone. I'm hurt and angry… and confused, but I am not petty." Loma said after a little thought.

"No you are not. Thank you Loma, that shows a great deal of maturity on your part." Dani said and got up from the floor and Loma followed her.

"Thank you Dani for not making me talk to Glinda, or trying to justify what she did. I just can't talk to her now, I'm not even sure I want to see her… but I'm not going to let her ruin the last night of the retreat for me."

"As I said, you need to come to terms with this on your own and whatever happens between you and Glinda is between you and Glinda. Glinda and Elphaba are my friends, but you are too. It is not easy for me to see any of you hurt. I am here for you if you need to talk." Dani said.

"Seeing as how I just promised not to talk to anyone else, and I have no desire to talk to Glinda, I might. But now I am going to get cleaned up, go have some fun and try to forget what I saw in the glen for awhile." Loma said a little bitterly.

"I'll leave you to it then." Dani said and turned to go.

"Dani." Loma said quietly.

"Thank you for coming to talk to me. It helped."

"I'm glad." Dani smiled and left the shower area hoping that the calm that seemed to be forming held, but knowing that one wrong word could change it all.

X

"We have exchanged notes, played what if and tried to see the bright side, which we agreed there really wasn't one." Glinda sighed.

"It did not really help. You said we are in this together and I can feel your mixed up emotions, but they are not strong, at least not most of them. Elphie, I know you have been through a lot this weekend, tell me the truth are you all right?"

"Lyndie I am most certainly not all right, not any more than you are. But do not forget that the way I process things is different than yours. I sorted and prioritized and am focusing on what is the most important thing here. You."

"Elphie this affects you just as much as it does me." Glinda said.

"Yes it does, I am not discounting that at all. I have just put it away because, for now I can do nothing about it. But as I was thinking this through I realized that there is one piece of this that affects you that does not affect me…at least not as deeply." Elphie said.

"Elphie that's not true." Glinda said highly distressed.

"Yes my sweet it is. You are facing the possible loss of a very good friend and that hurts you." Elphie said gently.

"I know. I could feel Loma; it was so mixed up that I only got a blast of negative. I'm trying not to think about it, trying not to assume the worst…but there is just so much worst." Glinda said.

"I have distracted myself by focusing on you. I have a way for you to focus on me if you'd like."

"I said none of that remember, maybe ever again…okay not here anyway. Anyway no physical stuff." Glinda frowned.

"Lyndie, try and remember who you are talking to." Elphie smiled.

"I am proposing something physical though. I need to tend to my leg…"

"Oh sweet Oz! Sweetheart your burn, you haven't done that yet?"

"I wasn't in the frame of mind, but I did manage to finish the poultice after Manif left. It was a nice distraction."

"Maybe focusing on each other for a little while is a good thing, because no matter what happens next, it is us that matters. And you are right we can't do anything about Loma right yet. But this I can do something about. Tell me what I need to do." Glinda said.

Elphie gathered the things she needed and had Glinda conjure a table by the cot to put them on.

"First we need to remove the old poultice. Pour some mineral oil on it, that will soften it."

"Elphie this is going to hurt you." Glinda said with tears in her eyes and Elphie knew that for the moment, Loma was forgotten.

"A little yes, but it's either you or me and I am far less gentle with myself." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda poured on oil and took her time carefully washing off the old poultice. It came off fairly easily, but it took much longer than necessary because at every little flinch from Elphie, Glinda stopped and used more oil and caressed the area around the burn by way of an apology.

"You are going to clean up this oily mess you know." Elphie said with a smile pointing to the excess oil pooling on the floor.

"Oh my love, this looks…it must hurt." Glinda said as she looked at the burn.

"It is better, look no more blisters and the welts are a little less pronounced. It is healing Lyndie, I promise."

"And this makes it feel better?" Glinda sniffled.

"It does. Now spread some on, rather thickly."

"Okay but you tell me if I hurt you."

"You won't. This was the only thing my father ever did that helped me." Elphie said as Glinda started to apply the mixture very slowly.

"When I was an infant and they discovered what water did to me. He asked one of his parishioners, an old lady who dealt with medicinal herbs for help. They started with just aloe oil, but she mixed up a poultice once when I had a fairly severe burn. I heard that Mr. Kwenyo remixed it once when I was a toddler, to add the pain relieving properties and that is what I have been using ever since. He showed Father what to do before he left Nest Hardings when I was young, I watched and learned." Elphie smiled.

"How's that Elphie?" Glinda said as she put a little swirl on the edge of the poultice.

"It has never looked prettier, or felt better." Elphie smiled.

"I never knew you had something like this." Glinda said as she started to clean up the things while the poultice dried.

"As I got older I did not need it as often. Mr. Kwenyo made me some once at Shiz. Remember the torrential rainstorm about month after classes started last fall." Elphie said.

"Oh yeah. You were burned then? I never knew that" Glinda said.

"On my arm, and see no scar." Elphie said showing Glinda the place, which she kissed.

"My leg will heal too my sweet."

"This is that stuff you kept hiding…" Glinda started but was interrupted by Dani asking for permission to enter the tent.

"Did you find her?" Glinda asked with a quiver in her voice as her focus abruptly shifted.

"I did and we talked a little. She is hurt and angry and she does not want to see or talk to you…yet anyway. But she gave me her word that she would not tell anyone." Dani said.

Glinda exhaled then sank onto the cot beside Elphie and started to cry.


	168. Chapter 168

"Thank you my sweet, for letting me coddle you." Elphie smiled as she jiggled Glinda's ponytail.

"Aren't I the one who usually says that?" Glinda chuckled.

"Usually, but now that I know how carefully one must approach the coddle fearful, I may be slightly more cooperative next time." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda the lightest of kisses.

"I won't hold my breath, but I appreciate the acknowledgement of my efforts." Glinda giggled and returned the gentle kiss.

"Are you feeling better now?" Elphie asked.

"Better, I'm not sure but a little more centered, maybe." Glinda sighed.

"Knowing that Loma isn't going to add to the gossip mill is a relief, but it hurts to know that she doesn't want to see me or talk to me. I knew this was a possibility ever since that day on the Plaza, but everyone is right, I can't do anything about this until she is ready."

"Dani was right about another thing as well; we should go to the picnic. If we stay here, you might be tempted to give into more coddling." Elphie smiled.

"Elphie, you do not want to go down there, I know you don't." Glinda said.

"I don't, not really. But then I wouldn't even if everything was going well." Elphie chuckled.

"I guess not." Glinda said then seemed to make a decision.

"Let's go, at the very least to eat. I'm starving and I think we have firmly established that my food conjuring abilities leave something to be desired." She chuckled.

"Oh I don't know that sandwich made from whole vegetables had promise." Elphie laughed.

"I don't know about that, but promise me you will coddle my stuffing out when we get back to Shiz."

"I will coddle it out, fluff it up and put it back in again. I can't make this okay for you my precious, but I will do whatever I need to in order for you to make it okay for yourself. Just as you always do for me." Elphie said.

"Tell me that you love me." Glinda said quietly.

"My sweet Lyndie, I love you." Elphie said looking into Glinda's eyes.

She had been tempering herself somewhat because she knew that Glinda was empathicly fragile right now. But after a lingering soft kiss placed on her love's forehead, Elphie pulled Glinda close.

"I love you." She repeated and released all the love that she felt for Glinda.

Glinda whimpered slightly at the first hit then seemed to absorb it all, by holding onto Elphie like she was going to vanish.

"All right, I'm ready now." Glinda said after about ten minutes of feeling how much she was loved and cherished.

"Shall we go on a picnic by the lake?"

X

"This is their thank you?" Elphie said in disbelief as she sat down.

"It's a gazebo with a wooden slat walkway that leads to it."

"It's not like they used a hammer and nails green girl, it was conjured." Manif chuckled at the look on his friend's face.

"Even so, Why in Oz…it was just soap." Elphie said very flustered.

"Would you have preferred that the boys all come as a group and shake your hand to say thanks." Manif said with a grin.

"Manif please, don't even tease about such a thing." Glinda giggled and smiled at Elphie.

"Look around, there are awnings up here and there because it's supposed to rain again. You might not want to hear this, but the ones who actually understood the fact that you were burned by water yesterday wanted to do something more. It was a project for them a very useful one." Manif said.

"Why would anyone understand a thing like that with no reason?" Elphie said with a hint of irritation.

"How the hell should I know? They know that sugar melts in water, maybe they think you are sweet." Manif said.

"How was that? Good enough to let you know that are over thinking this." He stage whispered in a surprised Elphie's ear causing Glinda to collapse into giggles.

"It was an admirable first attempt, but Glinda does not swear and she usually giggles afterward" Elphie chuckled and Manif grinned and opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't you dare say it, don't even think about it or anything close to it." Glinda said as sternly as she could.

"What? I was just going to say…but I'm much cuter." Manif smiled innocently.

"Why do I doubt that?" Elphie said seeing the amused look on Glinda's face.

"Because you are paranoid, distrustful and a pain in the as…behind." Manif grinned.

"And you have been know to say things solely for the purpose of teasing me and seeing me blush." Elphie countered with a smile.

"Well it is a very nice shade of green, it makes your eyes…" Manif started.

"May I suggest that we end this before she gets annoyed, I starve to death and you dig your hole any deeper." Glinda said to Manif.

"If you insist. I can see where you starving to death would annoy her." Manif chuckled.

"I'm right here and truly getting annoyed." Elphie said.

"Oh you are not." Manif said with a chuckle.

"I'm not here?" Elphie smiled.

"You're not annoyed, but I am hungry." Glinda said.

"And he is…" Elphie started.

"I'm going to get something to eat. You two have fun." Glinda said and walked off the gazebo chuckling all the way.

X

"There must be every salad known to Oz here." Glinda said as she looked down the table.

"Us food people got on a roll." Poyel laughed.

"And there seems to be a good variety of those as well." Glinda laughed.

"Poyel, this might seem like an odd question, but do you know if the people who conjured this food were using recipes with vinegar in them?"

"I know the ones I did don't, and I doubt the creamy ones do, but I'll find out. You don't like vinegar based things?" Poyel said.

"They don't settle well with Elphaba. I have look after my charge." Glinda smiled.

"Speaking of whom." Poyel said and pointed.

"We called a cease fire." Manif said.

"Temporary, I hope. " Glinda grinned.

"Considering my opponent, that's a safe bet." Elphie smiled sweetly.

"I'm ignoring that and am even going to be so nice as to tell you that none of the salads here contain vinegar."

"I was just wondering that." Glinda said happily.

"Ready to eat Elphie?"

"I am a little hungry." Elphie said.

"Glinda are you settled enough to conjure?" Manif said knowing that her powers were a little off.

"I think so, Poyel is right over there if I need help,"

"Good enough. I'll see you all later." Manif said and jogged in Dani's direction.

Glinda managed to conjure some plates and she and Elphie filled them with their favorite salads. Back at their table in the gazebo Glinda conjured silverware, napkins and drinks. A few of the potions people joined them and as they ate they chatted casually about things going on at the Retreat, a little about Jilla's classes at the Summer Seminar and picked Elphie's brain on preparing plants. Glinda occasionally glimpsed Loma eating and goofing off with the levitators and felt a pang of sadness, but she tried to push it out of her mind by rejoining the conversation. Soon games started up and casks of ale floated around. Glinda got a small glass, when a cask came to the gazebo, conjured Elphie some more cider and after feeling out her love's mood, went off to play some magical games.

Elphie watched Glinda out on the field with her friends. She had no idea what they were doing, but it looked as though that Glinda was enjoying herself immensely. Over the next couple of hours Glinda ran back to update Elphie on the games, which she explained were more like contests of magical prowess.

"Elphie, want me to summon some of your books, so you can work? I want you to have fun too." Glinda giggled during one of her brief visits.

"That is very considerate of you, but I am having a good time watching you doing whatever it is that you are doing out there." Elphie smiled.

"Besides you are not the only one who has been coming over to check on me. Manif has brought me three desserts, Dani came to get away from Manif and his tales of daring-do on the roundball field and many of your friends have dropped by to offer me an alcoholic beverage."

"See Elphie you are a hit, people like you." Glinda bubbled.

"I'm sure they just want soap tomorrow." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh stop!" Glinda frowned.

"And speaking of stopping. No more ale for me, I am still in control of my faculties and powers and I want to stay that way."

"That's good to hear, because I've got the feeling that you are…maybe half a glass away from becoming a little tipsy." Elphie laughed.

"A lot you know smartie. I'm a whole glass away, I wanted a buffer." Glinda giggled.

"Very smart. Dancing with you in order to get you to change into nightclothes is not really an option." Elphie chuckled quietly.

Glinda stuck out her tongue at Elphie, her eyes dancing happily and ran back to the games. Elphie smiled and shook her head and turned her attention to Manif who was with a group of people trying to conjure wind to move little sailboats on the lake. As she was chuckling at the whirlwind that was spinning the toy boats around she saw Avore coming toward her waving and all smiles.

"Hi Miss Elphaba!" The boy said, stopping on the gazebo steps.

"Hello Avore, are you enjoying the picnic?" Elphie replied trying to ignore the smile that was making her stomach tighten and be as friendly as she could.

"I am, it's a great way to end the retreat. Do you like the gazebo? It fit the theme and is useful. All of us wanted to make sure that you knew we appreciate you taking your time to make us soap. And us guys appreciate you making the girls smell pretty." Avore smiled.

Even though Avore was keeping a respectful distance and was being very friendly and polite, Elphie was having trouble. She could smell the ale mixed with sweat and it tightened the knot that was created by his crooked smile.

"It was fun for me, I was able to stretch my skills a little. I'm glad it worked out so well." Elphie said barely holding on.

"It worked out very well, for everyone it seems. I just wanted to say thanks. May I get you something before I go?" Avore asked pleasantly.

"No thank you, I have everything I need, including a lovely shelter from the rain that seems imminent." Elphie said resorting to her Colwen Grounds persona.

"Yeah, if it does we are going to have a great mud ball game." Avore said grinning broadly and Elphie's felt a wave of nausea.

"Well thanks again Miss Elphaba." He said with a nod then left.

Elphie clutched the armrests of the chair in an effort to keep herself in it.

"Stop it Elphaba, just stop it!" She said quietly as she tried to slow her own breathing.

"There is no cause for this, none at all."

Elphie knew she was on the verge of yet another full-blown panic attack and it angered her as much as frightened her. She slowly got up and forced herself, with everything she had, to walk the few steps to the other side of the gazebo. She faced away from the activities and held on to the post and railing, hoping that no one noticed that she was pale and trembling.

Glinda was completely immersed in her activities and having a wonderful time until she saw Loma and some others come to join their group then saw Loma turn and walk away after their eyes met briefly. Glinda sighed and told herself that Loma needed time and went to go check on Elphie. She saw her love standing looking at something away from the lake. As she got closer she felt her fear and anger and could see her trembling so she ran the rest of the way.

"Come my love, let's go back to the tent." Glinda said gently and was very relieved when Elphie turned to her.

"No. I'm not running away." Elphie said angrily.

"Alright Elphie, alright." Glinda soothed as she pressed her hand to Elphie's back.

After a time Elphie told Glinda what had happened but then said that she did not wish to discuss it further. Glinda knew that this was no place to push her, but was concerned when she felt Elphie closing off just a little. It had started to rain while Elphie was talking so by the time they were seated again Dani, Manif and some others were conjuring dry clothes and settling down in the gazebo as well. Glinda could see that small groups were gathering under various awnings and assumed that the party was not yet disbanding. Her assumptions were confirmed when Manif conjured bowls of pretzels, potato chips, popped corn and nuts as well as pitchers of ale and a glass of cold cider. Elphie was calmer and accepted her cider and a small plate with a little of each snack on it from Glinda.

"Try the crunchy pretzels Elphie, they are good." Glinda smiled and briefly locked eyes with her love then sat down in a chair at a slight angle to hers.

"Fuel up men and any brave ladies, we have a mud ball game soon." Manif chuckled.

"Ladies?" Glinda asked.

"Of course, I love a good mud ball game." Dani chuckled.

"She's good too men, so beware…and behave." Manif said with a chuckled warning.

Elphie figured out that mud ball wasn't actually a game on it's own, but a game of roundball played in the mud by listening to the people sitting with her talk about the times that they had played. She wasn't sure that she understood the point, but everyone seemed very excited by the possibility.

"Are you going to play?" Elphie asked Glinda in a subdued voice.

"Absolutely not. Running around in the rain, or making mud pies is one thing, mud ball is just too messy and hard on the hair." Glinda grinned.

"But great for the skin…or so I'm told." Manif chuckled.

People were starting to gather in the area in front of the gazebo, mostly dressed in various athletic outfits so everyone but Glinda and Elphie headed out into the rain, laughing and teasing. Those who were not playing were going to act as cheerleaders.

"Go Lyndie, go join your friends." Elphie said in the same subdued tone as before.

"I'm going to stay here." Glinda said.

"I do not need a keeper now, I'm fine. Go have fun."

"I am staying here with you. End of discussion." Glinda said calmly and firmly, leveling a look at Elphie that Elphie knew very well.

"If you insist." Elphie said, then smiled slightly.

X

The rain and the game went on for quite awhile. Elphie continued to settle and loosen, just a little, the hold she had on her emotions as she watched her friends and the others sliding around in the mud. Glinda amused her as well by attempting to keep score on a board that she drew with her glitter wand.

The game ended when it became too dark to find the ball in the mud. Some of the more intoxicated players wading into the lake to clean off, the rest simply let the rain wash away most of the mud, with conjured buckets doing the rest. Everyone decided to leave the clean up conjuring until the next morning and the boys tromped through the mud to their camp and the girls gratefully walked on the wooden walkway to theirs. Dani had an advanced levitator and an advanced manipulator keep a floating awning over Elphie as they made their way back to the tents.

It did not take long before the girls were dried off, cleaned up and in nightclothes. Glinda changed herself, but Elphie refused and Glinda did not push her. Elphie knew that Glinda was worried about her and was upset at the fact that Loma had moved her cot and things to the opposite end of the tent so she excused herself and Glinda to the first aid tent so that she could treat her leg.

"You first." Elphie said and pulled Glinda to her.

"Everyone is here Elphie." Glinda said quietly.

"I do not care. If you don't feel for yourself that I have calmed, and do not center yourself from the emotions of the picnic and from Loma you will not be able to sleep." Elphie said.

"You are being domineering." Glinda huffed, but knew Elphie was right.

"And you weren't in the gazebo?" Elphie countered.

"I liked it better when you were sweet and coaxed me gently." Glinda said as she curled against Elphie's chest.

"No time for that, besides twice in one day is far too much to expect from a mean green thing." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's head.

After some very necessary and beneficial minutes reconnecting with and drawing on each other, Elphie prepared her poultice and they talked. By they time Elphie had a fresh application of the mixture on her leg, Glinda felt stronger, better able to deal with her feelings about Loma and better able to accept that Elphie had put everything about herself away for the time being. They shared a hug then re-entered the tent to the sounds of tipsy laughter.

The type of inhibitions lowered girl-talk that was taking place inside the tent was the worst possible type of conversation for the situation. Elphie's defenses went back up full force and Glinda was terrified that a drunk Loma would talk without thinking, especially after her muttered response to the "when was your last kiss?" question.

Luckily there were three or four girls that monopolized the conversation with some very intriguing, stories that Glinda knew she would have to explain to Elphie, if Elphie was even paying attention. And even luckier that the conversation wound down shortly after they entered the tent. Elphie, trying to be friendly offered to prepare the necessary ingredients for an analgesic tea for those who needed it in the morning. An offer which earned her a round of applause and made her blush.

The gathering broke up and some girls went to sleep, including Loma and others sat together in twos or threes talking and laughing quietly. Since it had started to rain again no one batted an eye when both Glinda and Elphie went into her little tent and sat on her cot to talk. Dani spent a little time with them before she went to her own cot and when the last lantern was extinguished Glinda and Elphie murmured their I love yous and Glinda crawled into her cot, facing Elphie's tent so she wouldn't have to look at the empty space beside hers.

X

Dani, who was sleeping fitfully, woke up at the faint sounds of thunder, looked around in the dim light to see if anyone was stirring. She heard nothing but the gentle rolls of thunder and the normal nighttime sounds of a group of people sleeping in close confines. She saw the dim light of Elphaba's lantern shining underneath her tent flap and wondered if she should go see if she was all right. Before she could decide one way or the other a slightly louder roll of thunder occurred in the distance and she saw Elphaba slip out of a barely opened tent flap and disappear into the shadows in the small space between her tent and Glinda's cot.

Dani couldn't really see anything and heard nothing. After a time she became concerned and slowly made her way over to Glinda's cot. As she got closer she could make out Elphaba kneeling on the floor beside her girlfriend's cot and heard very faint murmurings. As she crept closer she realized that Elphaba was singing.

"Dani!" Elphie yelped softly when she sensed her friend's presence.

"I'm sorry that I bothered you. Is everything alright?" She whispered and Dani could see that her fingers never stopped stroking Glinda's cheek.

"I was going to ask you that." Dani started but was cut off by a roll of thunder.

She saw Elphaba lean closer to Glinda and thought that she was whispering in her ear.

"Glinda is afraid of storms, thunder and lightening frighten her terribly." Elphie whispered.

"Oh, yes. I remember that." Dani said thinking of an incident that had happened at the start of the previous year.

"Sometimes I can keep her from waking, if it's not too bad. I'd rather her not wake here."

"Understandable. I think the storm is moving away instead of closer, so you may be in luck. I know I can't help you with her, but I can help you. I'll be right back." Dani said hurrying off then coming right back with her wand.

She waved her wand and a big fluffy cushion appeared under Elphie's knees.

"Thank you." Elphie whispered.

"Just doing my part. Your keeper is being kept…asleep." Dani chuckled softly.

"Wake me if you need me."

"I think I'll be alright. Thank you again. Good night."

"Good night Elphaba." Dani said and went silently back to her bed.

She lay there for a time wondering how long…in their lives together, that Elphaba would be willing to go to such lengths to cater to Glinda.

X

Even though the thunder had ended hours before, Elphie still sat on the cushion by Glinda's cot going over the previous day in her head until she saw the barest hint of light. She got up quietly and went into her little space and quickly bathed and changed clothes then crept out of the tent.

"Ah the predictability of the early risers." Manif chuckled softly when he saw Elphie.

"I was just think the same thing." Elphie said tiredly as she sat by her friend.

"Coffee?" Manif asked and when Elphie nodded a flick of a wand put a steaming cup in her hands.

"Thank you. Manif, do you have time before your walk with Dani to do me a favor?" Elphie asked after a few sips of coffee.

"Actually, Dani and I weren't going to take a walk this morning. I was hoping you would come out so I could ask you to wake her up and tell her I'd like to anyway. Maybe we can trade off favors." Manif said.

"So you were waiting here, in the early morning hours, for me?" Elphie said.

"I didn't know if she would be up or not. You green girl, I was sure would be. I'm sorry if I upset you." Manif said sincerely.

"I'm not upset, I'm…I don't know. Dani will not be upset that I woke her up?"

"Not when she hears why." Manif laughed and winked then sobered slightly.

"Please Elphaba, we only decided not to because of the rain and the late night, but it's not raining now and we need this time together. I know you understand that."

"I do, but Glinda is much better suited to play go-between. But alright, I'll try." Elphie sighed not really comfortable with the prospect.

"Thank you green girl, thank you." Manif sighed in relief.

"Let me go tell Dani you are here and get my satchel, then you can do me my favor and go with me to get things for an analgesic tea."

"Ah, a mercy mission. My favorite kind." Manif laughed.

Elphie went into the tent and was greatly relieved to see Dani sitting up on her cot. She told her about Manif, his request and her favor. Elphie didn't really understand Dani's reaction, but was grateful that she said she would be out there in a little bit. She grabbed her satchel from under her cot then spent a moment gazing at her sleeping love before leaving.

"So why do you need me along? Magic or brute labor." Manif chuckled as he and Elphie walked to the potion's area.

"Neither really. I just…I…" Elphie stammered a little.

"I didn't want to come down here by myself." Elphie said quietly.

"Ah you want my company, I knew you thought that I was charming and a good conversationalist." Manif laughed.

"Okay, we'll go with that." Elphie smiled.

It did not take long for Elphie to get the things she needed for the tea and her poultice. Manif gently teased her about feeling so important that she needed a bodyguard and even brought up Glinda and the Miss BodyWe'dLoveToGuard story. As they walked back to the main area, Elphie found that she liked having stories from her past being used to tease her in fun, even if it was her recent past.

When they returned to the gathering area Elphie set to work on preparing the ingredients for the tea and Dani and Manif conjured her a fire and the things that she needed to steep it before they left on a very short walk. They weren't gone very long when people started slowly making their way out of the tent and gratefully accepted cups of tea. One of the less hungover girls conjured Elphie a tray and some cups and she took tea into the others, including Loma. Loma took a cup and mumbled a thank you, but did not lookup at Elphie.

"Good morning Glinda." Elphie smiled at her stretching yawning love.

"Hi Elphie. Headache tea?" Glinda chuckled pointing to the tray.

"Yes, are you in need?"

"Actually no, but I'm glad you offered some to Loma."

"She seems more in need than anyone." Elphie said quietly.

"I need to go check on the tea then I'll be tending to my leg."

"I'll be out in a jiff." Glinda smiled.

When Elphie returned to the cooking area Dani was there handing Manif two big teapots. He nodded at Elphie then disappeared.

"Can he get those there safely like that? Elphie asked.

"He seems to think so, if not he'll be back. The floating ale casks followed the boys last night and they thought it was a shame to waste." Dani smiled.

"I'll prepare more then." Elphie said with a chuckle.

X

Glinda came out in time to help Elphie with her poultice and talk a little before she had to be at the full group session. Elphie did not need to attend so she and Kofea took their breakfast and went to the potions' area to pack up their things. All morning long she carefully cataloged, sorted and prepared her work to go back to Shiz. Kofea chattered about the picnic and other things that she had been doing and Elphie responded in a casual and polite manner. By the time the potions people came to help them pack equipment and dismantle the area, Elphie was more than ready to leave.

The first aid tent was still up when Elphie returned to the almost gone gathering area, so she went in there to escape the general chaos. She started to clean up and pack up things and was surprised when Manif brought in a boy who had cut himself. He summoned her a book and retrieved some of the plants used for the tea and Elphie created an antiseptic for the wound. After they left Elphie took a moment to be pleased with herself and spent the time until they came to dismantle the tent documenting what she had done in her retreat journal.

Glinda felt a twinge of sadness as she helped conjure away the cots and the other things in the sleeping area. She knew that magically this weekend had been an exceptional experience for her and an academically good one for Elphie as well, but emotionally it had taken its toll on them both. But she knew that they would be back in their room soon, alone together, and that it would all work out somehow.

She picked up her bag and Elphie's and took them out to where they were being loaded on the wagon. She saw Elphie standing on the spot where the first aid tent used to be, her new satchel in her hand. She caught Elphie's eye, waved and started over to her. Three steps later she felt herself start to fall and Elphie saw it.

"Carpo!" Elphie muttered emphatically then exhaled in relief when she saw Glinda steady herself and not fall.

"Glinda, are you all right?" Someone said as they took her arm.

"I'm fine, I must have just stumbled." Glinda said and caught Elphie's eye again.

Elphie hung back while several people made sure that Glinda was uninjured.

"It was you, wasn't it." Glinda smiled as she took Elphie's satchel.

"It was you I felt holding onto me."

"It was me." Elphie smiled.

"But shhhhhh."

"My lips are sealed. At least until we get back to our room." Glinda giggled quietly then walked away with Elphie's satchel swinging from her shoulder.

By early afternoon sandwiches had been eaten, final journal entries made and the retreat site showed no signs that anyone had ever been there. Loma had avoided Glinda all morning and Glinda was dreading the ride back to Shiz. She was very grateful that both Professor Hedip and Professor Mijoip insisted that Elphie use the carriage that had been provided for her because the weather was unstable and that Dani suggested that she be allowed to accompany her. Manif volunteered to drive, but unfortunately the professors accompanied them also. They were very interested in Elphie's work and Elphie talked with them politely. If the situation had been different Elphie would have enjoyed talking about processing medicinal plants and Glinda would have enjoyed the attention of her professors. As it was however, the trip back seemed to drag. By the time they pulled up to the unloading spot Elphie was tense. It took awhile for their bags to be unloaded and while they waited there was lots of laughing and teasing about things that had happened at the retreat. Someone from Elphie's lab showed up to take her samples and informed her that she was excused from classes the next day, like the sorcerers, to finish up notes and documentation.

An hour after they arrived back at Shiz, Glinda and Elphie were finally back in their room.

"So who gets to fall apart first?" Glinda said as Elphie put their bags on the bed.


	169. Chapter 169

"I am not going to fall apart." Elphie said with an amused smile.

"Yes you are, you just don't realize it yet." Glinda said seriously.

"Alright Lyndie I do not wish this to turn in to one of our pointless debates." Elphie said.

"I was stating a fact." Glinda said resolutely.

"Fine then. To answer your initial question, you get to fall apart first, for two reasons. One, you really need to and are much closer to it than I am and two, if…or when I do fall apart you will need to be stable enough to handle it." Elphie said and as she spoke she took Glinda into her arms.

"That sounds reasonable." Glinda said.

"I'm glad that you think so. Now is there any particular way in which you would like to proceed. We've never actually planned for falling apart before." Elphie said with a gentle smile.

"Actually there is." Glinda said.

"But tell me that you love me first."

"My precious Lyndie, my darling girl. I love you." Elphie said as she looked deeply into Glinda's eyes then kissed her gently.

"I love you too Elphie. Would you please go sit in your chair?" Glinda said quietly then disengaged from Elphie and went into the bathroom.

Elphie smiled as she sat down in the comfortable blue chair, sitting more towards the left armrest than the middle because she knew how Glinda needed to be held.

"I intend to cry, quite a bit." Glinda said with a small smile as she handed Elphie a hand towel.

"As would be appropriate." Elphie said as she helped Glinda settle directly into the position that put the least pressure on Elphie's legs.

Elphie put the towel on her shoulder and neck then put her right arm behind Glinda's shoulders and pulled her close. Glinda laid her head on Elphie's shoulder and snuggled in. Elphie put her other arm across Glinda's midsection and gave her a squeeze.

"I am ready to keep you together, if you are ready to fall apart." Elphie said softly then turned her head just slightly in order to kiss the bridge of Glinda's nose.

X

For awhile Glinda was quiet, matching her breathing to Elphie's letting Elphie's touch and voice soothe her as nothing else could. Elphie hummed softly and ran her hand lightly and slowly around Glinda's back, down her side and over her hip then back up, knowing that her love was centering herself.

There were many reasons why they sat in this position Sometimes they just sat this way and talked, sometimes they simply fell into from dancing or after entering the room from a night out and kissed for a short time before going onto other things. Other times they settled into it, and variations of it, including Glinda's bottom falling slightly between Elphie's legs, for lengthy make out sessions. Then there were the rare times, like now, when Glinda needed to be held close for reassurance and support. This was Elphie's least favorite position variation because it meant that her precious Lyndie was hurting, confused and unsure of what she or anyone else felt.

"I wish I understood Elphie, understood how she felt. I wish that she would just talk to me, let me tell her that I wasn't lying, not really. I've been thinking about the girl talk session that we had in our room at the cabin. Maybe I can understand why she so hurt, maybe…I don't know. But we aren't having a fling, we are in love, just like she and Hyrut are…It's just the same I can tell her that but she won't…she may never…"

Glinda had started out talking rapid fire but quickly started to sniffle back tears, then talk through the tears, finally trailing off into sobs, her head buried in the towel on Elphie's shoulder. Elphie kept her hand against Glinda's back rubbing lightly and holding her steady and close, as she seemed to curl up just a little.

"Just cry my sweet Lyndie, let out all of the hurt." Elphie whispered softly in her love's ear.

"I think I am angry." Glinda sobbed after a time.

"At her, but that makes no sense, she was taken by surprise and was angry at me for lying, but I am angry at her for not letting me talk to her. What if she never lets me, what if I have to finish this year and all of next without my study partner and friend. We have classes, projects…we have fun. Elphie I can't bear it, any of it. I can't bear not knowing how she feels." And her crying intensified.

Elphie rocked Glinda gently, caressing her and whispering to her as she vented out her tumultuous emotions through her tears and an occasional sniffled and hiccuped verbal rant, for more than an hour.

"Elphie, are you angry with Loma?" Glinda asked after her tears had run their course and Elphie had given her some very soft kisses.

"No my sweet, I am not." Elphie said holding on as Glinda shifted to a better position for talking.

"In all honesty, I don't really feel much about her right now, maybe a little pity or concern. In a very odd way, I think I might understand a little of what she might be thinking, the not understanding what is going on, feeling betrayed and having no real basis to process…"

"Wait Elphie you think I really did betray her trust?" Glinda sniffled.

"No Lyndie, no. That is not what I said. I just understand not understanding." Elphie smiled slightly.

"My sweet, just like with Jilla, this is her issue to deal with. And just like with my father's writings, Nief and anything else like that we can not internalize it."

"I know that, I do." Glinda sighed.

"I know she said she wouldn't tell, but what if she does anyway. It would be really bad." Glinda said and started to cry again.

Elphie let her cry for a bit, then started to talk.

"Lyndie, I was thinking about this, after what Manif said about protecting us. Now I agree, our relationship needs to be kept hidden here. But who would Loma tell, honestly?" Elphie said and Glinda stopped crying and looked at Elphie with tear glistened eyes.

"Think about it my sweet, if Loma tells one of our little gang there could be negative consequences, but we have Dani and Manif to help with what Harluc calls damage control. If she should tell Dr. Bikloam or one of your professors, I am relatively sure that they would bring it to you for confirmation. Between your parents, Mr. Kwenyo, Lofier, and even Chaxi and Motzia we have adults here at Shiz that I'm sure would help contain the fallout. And I honestly don't believe that Loma is so spiteful and vindictive as to go to Madame Morrible, even if she is hurt and confused." Elphie said.

"You really have thought about this haven't you?" Glinda said from her new position on her knees straddling Elphie's legs.

"I was up last night, I needed something to do in the dark." Elphie smiled.

"We will discuss that later." Glinda said then kissed Elphie gently.

"But your right, I guess there are things we can do. That's not to say that Shiz has just turned in to Frottica. I think the situation would be very, very different and much harder to explain if a professor or Oz forbid Morrible, actually saw us walking hand in hand across campus or something." Glinda said.

"I agree, but all of this doesn't negate the impact on you." Elphie said and kissed Glinda.

For awhile they caught up on their kisses, embraces and caresses then they talked. They talked more about how Glinda felt and about what Elphie had said. Glinda wanted to have dinner at Tyuron's, so they continued to talk as they got ready to go, during dinner and on an after dinner walk. They discussed possible scenarios of different people found out and what their options were, what Glinda could say to Loma, if she got the chance and more about how she felt, because it seemed to change. Elphie told her more about her all night musings while she was singing Glinda through the storm, including her Colwen Grounds fears and what she thought her options might be there.

Once they were back up in their room Glinda had another short cry in Elphie's arms then they danced. While they danced they decided that they would be able to handle whatever happened and Glinda was feeling better about the situation with Loma. She wasn't happy and she was hurting still, but it was not as all consuming as it was and she had a little more perspective.

After some slow dancing, with no words and lots of kisses, Glinda took a very long, very hot bath and Elphie bathed thoroughly. Then they put their favorite comfortable nightdresses and snuggled into Glinda's bed. Although they spent some time kissing and caressing it was more for comfort than pleasure and it was very subdued because Glinda was emotionally wrung out and Elphie was exhausted.

"My love, I need to tell you some thing and I want you to really hear me." Glinda said gently as she stroked Elphie's cheek as they parted from a kiss.

"Alright Lyndie." Elphie said knowing that she meant please do not argue with me.

"If you wake up tonight, for any reason, and I do not. I want you to get me up. Please." Glinda said seriously.

"Lyndie we've have discussed this…." Elphie started.

"I know Elphie, and I understand it. But this once, just this once, wake me if I do not wake up. You have been dealing with me almost all day, I fell apart, completely but you held me together. I have a little peace of mind now. You might not fall apart, but you did not sleep last night and very little the previous two nights. You are overly tired and suppressing a great deal, this is not a good combination and we both know it." Glinda said with true concern and affection.

"Okay my precious, I promise that this once I will wake you if I can't sleep or if I awake during the night." Elphie said after a time

"Thank you Elphie, I will sleep better now and I think that you will too." Glinda said.

"I know." Elphie said then drew Glinda to her.

"I love you Glinda, I love you very much."

"I love you too Elphie, very much."

After a few minutes of deep and explorative kisses, Glinda snuggled in and in no time was asleep. About an hour later Elphie drifted off.

X

Glinda sat in her chair and looked at the clock then at her sleeping love as she started to stir and smiled, it was almost noon. She had been awake for close to two hours already after sleeping peacefully all night. She was surprised and relieved that Elphie had not had a nightmare and did not awaken during the night. But to be on the safe side when she got hungry, she managed to conjure something to eat that was edible, so that she wouldn't have to leave Elphie.

"Lyndie?" Elphie muttered as she stretched out.

"Good morning sweetheart." Glinda smiled as she slipped into bed beside Elphie.

"What time is it?" Elphie asked as she sat up.

"Almost noon, and I know what you are going to say, so don't bother. You needed the sleep and we have plenty of time to do our work and get it in to our advisors. They only thing that was cut short was some good old fashioned morning hanky panky, and I would trade that for a good night's sleep for you anytime."

"Wow, that is quite a sacrifice, but what about food? You haven't grumbled yet?" Elphie smiled.

"I managed to conjure a fig, berry, cinnamon something or other that was halfway decent, so I did not starve."

"Well that is a relief. Now what do you mean by cut short?" Elphie chuckled.

"Weeeeell…I figured if you were up before noon, which you are, we could have at least half an hour, forty-five minutes worth of hanky panky then get dressed take our things to the patio and have lunch and work for a few hours. That will give us plenty of time to get our journals and whatever to our advisors, have a nice dinner and a walk because you are excused from lab and I will forego art class." Glinda said.

"You really have thought about this haven't you?" Elphie chuckled as she shifted positions.

"I was up before you, I needed something to do by myself. Glinda grinned.

"I agree with all of this with one exception. I know I am excused from lab, but I would like to go and catch up and I think that art class with Dani would be good for you too."

"Alright, that could work too. What say we wait until time and see which way we feel? Either sounds good now, but options seems to be the watchword." Glinda smiled.

"Why Lyndie I'm impressed, that was logic that I understood." Elphie smiled.

"And I find that rather sexy."

"You do, do you?" Glinda said and pulled Elphie to her.

"Yes, I think I do. Are we still within the window of opportunity for hanky panky." Elphie said and kissed Glinda deeply.

"Mmmmmhmmmmm, flexible window." Glinda sighed and returned the kiss as she shifted so that she was partially underneath Elphie.

X

"Okay Elphie." Glinda said as they prepared to leave the patio after eating lunch and working there all afternoon.

"Lab and art class it is, but I would like to have dinner together."

"I'll be back here in…say an hour?" Elphie asked.

"Perfect, then you can walk me to the carriage." Glinda smiled.

"See you in an hour. And I still say that last move of yours in hide the hand was totally illegal." She giggled quietly.

"And I still contend that in a game with no rules, an illegal move is impossible." Elphie whispered with a smile.

"See you in an hour."

Glinda was a little nervous about seeing Loma and hoped that she had already turned in her work. She started to feel sad as she realized that under normal circumstances they would have done some of that work together. She tried to put that out of her mind as she walked down the hall to Dr. Bikloam's office.

Both Lofier and Mr. Kwenyo were in the lab when Elphie went to turn in her journals and they were both delighted with the samples and initial reports that they got from the retreat. They talked for a time about her activities and she convinced them that she really wanted to work in the lab that night. Since she was rested and caught up, they saw no reason to deny her.

Glinda saw Beliea coming out of one of the classrooms and went to go talk to her. She almost literally ran into Loma coming out of another classroom.

"I'm sorry." Glinda said.

"Really." She added before she could stop herself.

"Uh-huh." Loma mumbled and hurried off towards Beliea.

Glinda fought back tears and went to go meet Elphie for dinner.

"Hi Beliea." Loma said unhappily as she walked up to her friend.

"Hey Loma. Are you and Glinda still at odds?" Beliea said with a smile.

"How did you know about that?" Loma said in disbelief.

"The sorcerers gossip network is even faster than the psychology one, although maybe not as accurate. I have a hard time believing that you two were fighting about a boy. Unless there is something about you and Hyrut that I am not aware of." Beliea said as she took Loma's hand and led her to the empty sitting area.

"Hy and I are fine and we weren't arguing about a boy, we aren't even really arguing. I don't feel like talking to her."

"What happened Loma? A spell gone wrong?" Beliea tried.

"No. I can't talk about it…at least not here." Loma said knowing she promised not to say anything, but figured that telling a mutual friend might be all right.

"Alright, why don't you come with me back to the psychology department. We can talk in the TAs office there."

"Okay." Loma said but not happily.

X

"Lyndie, I can get out of lab if you want to just stay here." Elphie said as they walked upstairs to get Glinda's art satchel.

"No, I'm better now, I just…I don't know. I want to go. Maybe Dani knows how she is. Just give me kiss that will last me until we are right back on this spot." Glinda said as she closed their door.

"I think I can manage that." Elphie said and pulled Glinda into a very reassuring kiss.

They got to the carriage and realized that they had forgotten Glinda's satchel. Elphie volunteered to run and get it, but Glinda summoned it because they were already late. She could hear Manif start to tease Elphie as they pulled away from the curb.

"Alright Loma, you've been sitting here brooding for half an hour." Beliea laughed.

"Have you ever had a friend bold face lie to you?" Loma said.

"Not since I was in high school and Modiy told me that she hadn't kissed the guy I had a big crush on when she really had."

"Did you forgive her?"

"Yes, eventually. Loma, please talk to me. Has Glinda lied to you about something?"

"She has been lying to all of us. She and Elphaba both. I caught them making out at the retreat." Loma said, not sure if it made her feel better or not.

"I see. And what did she say to you?" Beliea said, her own suspicions confirmed.

"Nothing really, she tried to explain, but what is there to explain? She was deep kissing Elphaba, I saw it with my own two eyes, it was disgusting." Loma said angrily.

"That must have been extremely confusing for you, stumbling onto something like that." Beliea said calmly.

"You don't seem shocked or confused, or do you know about this too." Loma said.

"I didn't know for sure until you just told me, but what do you mean too?"

"They told Manif and he told Dani." Loma said and Beliea arched her eyebrow remembering her conversation with Dani.

"Loma are you more upset that she did not trust you with this or that she is actually dating another girl?" Beliea asked.

"I have no idea. It's all disturbing. What do you think about all of this?" Loma asked.

Beliea told her and they talked for a very long time.

'I can't wait to show you what I did in class today Elphie." Glinda said as they walked back to their room after Elphie picked her up at the carriage.

"If it involves naked models, I'll pass." Elphie smiled.

"That's on Wednesday, tonight was watercolors." Glinda giggled.

"In that case I can not wait." Elphie said enthusiastically.

"How was Dani tonight?"

"She is unhappy and stressed about the goings on at home, her sister in law threw her brother out and he is at Granny Kima's too and he's not being very contrite, according to Dani. But she didn't really seem inclined to talk. " Glinda said sadly.

"But there is something else there. I suggested that she talk to her counselor, and she said she might. I told her once again that we were here to listen if she needed us."

"I told Manif that as well, all this seems to be affecting him almost as deeply." Elphie said.

"But we know nothing about being affected by one another's struggles do we?" Glinda giggled and kicked the door to their room closed.

"I'm back on this very spot."

"Does this spot have meaning?" Elphie asked as she put Glinda's satchel down.

"Yes, this is the spot were I need to get a booster kiss." Glinda grinned.

"Is that like a booster shot?" Elphie chuckled.

"Don't even tease about such a thing." Glinda frowned and crinkled her forehead.

"My apologies." Elphie said as she pulled Glinda to her, kissed her crinkled forehead then slid her hands up her skirt and gently rubbed her silk covered hips and bottom.

"Better?" Elphie ask softly.

"Bad shot memories all gone." Glinda sighed.

"Good hanky panky memories surfacing."

They shared a series of kisses, while Elphie continued to gently caress Glinda's bottom. On Glinda's reluctant request they parted to get ready for bed before homework and Elphie went to run her a lukewarm bath with lots of relaxing purple bottle mixture. As they bathed and changed into nightdresses they talked a little more about Dani and Manif then did their homework and got ready for the next day.

"Lyndie this is beautiful." Elphie said as she sat on Glinda's bed looking at a small watercolor painting of the small glen at the retreat site.

"I figured for good or ill, this place will be a pivotal place in our lives." Glinda said.

"It's easier to detail draw something that I have an attachment too. That's why I did this…I watercolored something I tried in human forms last week." Glinda grinned and pulled out a small picture.

"This is a watercolor of my hand." Elphie said with a smile.

"It took forever to get the tint just right. Emerald is not as easy to mix as you might think." Glinda giggled.

"It is perfect my sweet, I am very impressed." Elphie said as she but her hand up beside the picture.

"You even added the little scar on my index finger."

"And that one nail that doesn't grow as quickly as the others." Glinda said as she kissed Elphie's fingers.

"I think we should make an appointment for manicures at Pamil's this weekend."

"Well if you are going to examine them that closely, I will always be in need of a manicure." Elphie chuckled.

"My love every tiny bit of this precious hand is emblazoned on every sensory memory I have. The silky softness against my skin, the scent of clove, the beautiful emerald color, especially the hint of it here under the nails. How your hand is a little bigger than mine; just the right size to cup my cheek and just big enough so that mine fits perfectly in it, and how it tastes when I kiss it." Glinda said then kissed Elphie's palm slowly.

"I love this hand, I have a very special attachment to it." She smiled.

"So this hand means nothing to you." Elphie grinned holding up her right hand.

"Oh no my love, all of the above applies to this precious hand as well." Glinda said and pressed a lingering kiss to the palm of the green hand cradled in hers.

"It's good that you don't play favorites." Elphie chuckled.

"I try not to." Glinda said with a smile then kissed both hands again with equal gentleness.

Elphie and Glinda arranged themselves into a snuggle and Glinda gave extra attention to Elphie's fingers, kissing, caressing and wiggling each one. In the spirit of the evening, Elphie reciprocated with Glinda's fingers and they spent some quite time together before bed.

"Lyndie." Elphie said as she moved over to her own bed.

"I think the watercolor of the glen should go up in the Glinda Gallery, but why don't we leave my hand just between us."

"I know that's one of the places I really like it." Glinda giggled.

"Good night Lyndie." Elphie said with a grimace and a sigh.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda sing songed and got up to give Elphie a very enthusiastic kiss.

"And I you." Elphie chuckled slightly then turned out the bedside lamp.

X

The morning started off rocky for Elphie and became rocky for Glinda. Elphie had several disturbing dreams and was slightly broody over breakfast, but settled down during her morning chemistry classes. Glinda had trouble filtering out her classmates because she was concerned about Elphie, but managed to make it without having to go to the empath room. She knew that she couldn't meet Elphie for lunch, so she got something and went up to her room to eat, center and vent out her frustrations alone.

"Dani, I heard Manif was tied up, would you like join me for lunch?" Beliea asked her friend.

"I'd like that, but won't Gotero mind?" Dani replied.

"When I found out Manif was tied up over lunch, I told him to be tied up as well." Beliea smiled.

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about, but first how are things going with your brothers?"

As the girls walked to the café Dani filled Beliea in on the latest Milout family dysfunction, including how her brother got angry at the suggestion of a counselor and how she herself was distancing herself from the trouble as best she could, because it was too stressful and thinking about taking Glinda's suggestion to talk to her own counselor. Beliea assured Dani that her topic was not extremely urgent if she needed to talk more. But Dani told her that she was tired of talking about it.

"I can understand that. Dani I had a long talk with Loma yesterday." Beliea said, jumping right into the conversation.

"She told you what happened at the retreat didn't she?" Dani sighed.

"Yes, she did, but she told me that she remembered her promise to not tell, and hoped telling a mutual friend would not be indiscriminate." Beliea said.

"Beliea, I wasn't keeping this from you on purpose, especially after you made that observation, but I…"

"Dani it's all right, we are fine. Okay? Loma, however is not."

"I would have hoped that she would have at least talked to Glinda by now, but I guess it's too much for her." Dani said.

"She is desperately is trying to understand her own reactions. She asked me what I thought and I told her honestly that I did not feel lied to, and that I did not have a problem, in general, with two girls involved in a romantic relationship. Although I would need to adjust to the two girls being friends of mine."

"It took some time for Manif and I as well, but Manif is crazy about Elphaba, so his time took no time really." Dani laughed.

"Those two do have a rather interesting relationship. It's fun to witness, but probably harder to live with." Beliea smiled.

"Bel, I don't want to betray their trust, but you should have seen them in Frottica at Glinda's birthday celebration. They have so much more freedom to just be there. They are a great couple." Dani sighed.

"Well they say opposites attract. I told Loma that I understood why she felt betrayed by Glinda, but that there were two sides to every story. I encouraged her strongly to talk to Glinda, several times." Beliea said.

"I hope she does. And in a way I was hoping she would go to you, you two are closer than she and I and I knew that you would know best what to say to her." Dani said.

"Just as you are with Glinda. I assumed that you have talked to her." Beliea smiled.

"I did, some at the retreat and a little more last night. Are you going to talk to her?"

"I've been struggling with that. I feel dishonest thinking and talking about their relationship when they do not know that I know about it. But on the other hand, If I approach her before Loma does, that might just make things worse." Beliea said.

"It could, they don't want people to know…they are afraid of the repercussions." Dani said.

"They have reason to be. But quite honestly, it could work in their favor for their circle of friends to know. I didn't tell Loma this though. She needs to hear all the reasons why Glinda did not confide in her in order to understand. And I think some of them have to do with Loma herself. I know from previous talks how she reacted to the rumors about Glinda and Elphaba." Beliea said.

"I've heard her say things as well. I just hope no one gets too hurt by this, especially Glinda and Elphaba. Glinda is devastated by this." Dani said.

Since the girls had some time after lunch hour was over, they continued their talk, comparing notes and trying to figure out how to help, or if they even should.

X

Glinda and Elphie were both in better spirits by the time that they met for dinner. They ate and took a long walk while they talked about their days. Glinda said that she did not want to go to her study group because she had no idea how to deal with that and Loma. Elphie walked them over to the Chemistry Department where she requested to be excused from her lab then they went back to their room.

They got their homework out of the way, then their baths and getting ready for the next day. Glinda wanted to dance so for a while that is what they did. They danced slow, swaying kiss and caress-filled dances. They did not really talk much; it was one of those nights when they did not need to. On Glinda's suggestion they exchanged temple rubs before bed then drifted off to sleep sharing a bed.

X

"Your sleep was disturbed again Elphie." Glinda said as they started eating their lunch.

"I know Lyndie, but I don't remember and I did sleep." Elphie said in her let it drop tone.

"How did things go this morning?"

"Loma didn't go out of her way to avoid me, but I can feel her frustration, anger, confusion. I just wish I could do something." Glinda sighed.

"I'm coping. Did you get caught up from missing lab?"

"Absolutely and then some. Ran was furious, especially when I solved a problem that he couldn't." Elphie smiled.

"Lyndie, I do not want to add to your stress, honestly. But I feel a strong need to just focus on you until there is some resolution with Loma or until we get home. I am not in distress, just my dreams. All right?"

"All right Elphie. I understand. I'm looking forward to going home too. Friday afternoon seems very far away." Glinda sighed.

"It does actually." Elphie agreed.

Loma saw Glinda and Elphaba talking over lunch and tried to remember the things that she had talked about with Beliea. She had been arguing with herself over whether she could handle hearing what Glinda might say if they talked. She walked back to the Sorcery Department trying to convince herself that talking with Glinda did not equate to reconciling with her and that she should talk to her if an opportunity presented itself.

Glinda attended her classes, including an the advanced levitation class that she had with Loma then went to the empath room to center and study during her free time. Loma paced around, trying to get the courage to go into the empath room and talk to Glinda, since she was in there alone. She had overheard her talking with another student and knew that she was not recovering from a hit. She also knew that Glinda studied in there frequently because it was emotionally quieter. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door and heard Glinda's voice tell her to enter.

"Loma!" Glinda said, very surprised as her friend came in and closed the door.

"How long have you known?" Loma asked with no preamble.


	170. Chapter 170

Glinda looked at Loma, trying to process both her question and the fact that she was actually talking to her.

"Please sit down Loma, I'll answer your questions." Glinda said quietly and Loma sat down rather stiffly on the chair across from the sofa where Glinda was.

"So, how long have you known?" Loma asked again tightly.

"Since I first saw her on Move-In Day last year."

"No, I mean how long have you known that you preferred women over men." Loma said making a face and Glinda took a deep breath.

"Same answer really. I was never interested in women until I met Elphie." Glinda replied.

"That makes no sense." Loma said.

"I know, but it's the truth. I dated boys in school, had crushes, flirted and teased, snuck kisses. Remember that tall boy with the really curly hair at orientation?" Glinda said hoping that a shared memory would help.

"Yes, your eye did wander to him more than once." Loma said.

"I admit that I was very interested. Then I saw Elphaba and everything changed in an instant." Glinda said.

"She was horrible on Move-In Day, broody and sarcastic. You looked very unhappy when you were assigned to a room with her. I don't understand. You two did not get along at all." Loma said trying to catch Glinda in a falsehood.

"I know she was horrible that day, and for a long time after that. I don't know how to explain it Loma. She hit me like a falling tree. I was intrigued and captivated by her. I fell in love with her, not because she is a girl, but because she is Elphaba." Glinda said with a catch of emotion in her voice.

"But she is a girl, a member of your same gender." Loma said.

"I know."

"It didn't surprise or disturb you that out of the blue you were attracted to another girl? Especially since you were obviously attracted to a boy, just that morning." Loma said with a hint of accusation in her voice.

Glinda took a moment to collect her thoughts, which was a little difficult because of what she was getting from Loma.

"I was a little surprised that I was so taken by someone, that there was a person who could make my heart flutter, a person that just by their presence could make me care against my will, make me feel something profound. It did not really matter to me that she was a girl. She was the one. I just knew it." Glinda said with convection.

"So it was an act? You two not getting along was just an act?" Loma said suspiciously, but Glinda was ready for this.

"Not in the least. She was sarcastic, moody and rather hostile. I was defensive and a little petulant. I said that I knew that she was the one, not that I knew what that meant, or what to do with it, or with her for that matter. It took a long time for us to even be friends. Everything else came after that, just like it did with you and Hyrut, Dani and Manif, and our other friends." Glinda said trying not to keep her voice even.

Loma was quiet for a bit and Glinda could feel that she was trying to process and understand so she tried to think of something to say to help her friend.

"So I know you two make out. Do you have sex as well?" Loma asked and Glinda looked up her completely taken aback by the question.

"Everything else does come after that. It did for Hy and me, for Beliea and Gotero and the rest of our friends. Was sex next on the list for you and Elphaba too?" Loma pressed.

"Loma please." Glinda stammered.

"I want to help you understand but…please." She added quietly her eyes pleading with Loma to not do this to her.

Loma saw the pain on her friend's face and realized that she was being hurtful for no real reason other than the fact that she herself was hurt and confused.

"All right, all right. It's just that… is this a college fling? Curious experimenting? Will you two be a couple after you graduate…how will you two be a couple?" Loma said shaking her head as if to clear away an image.

"This isn't a fling Loma, I was not lying to you about that. I am in love with Elphie and she is in love with me. We are starting to build a life. It hasn't always been very easy and we know perfectly well that there are times ahead that won't be either. But we are committed to each other." Glinda said very relieved that Loma wasn't pursuing the issue of sex.

"Okay, maybe you were not exactly lying." Loma said as her thoughts reformed.

"But why keep this from me? Why couldn't you tell me this? You told Manif…and he's a guy! We talked about lots of stuff, I told you all sorts of things about Hy and me. And I kept trying to fix you up. You should have told me. You know I was actually going to back your desire to pursue your studies this term and not fix you up, or let anyone else. But you weren't not seeing boys because of your studies. Why couldn't you trust me?" She said and Glinda felt her anger and hurt.

X

When Loma did not show up for potions class Dani asked around, to make sure nothing was wrong and found out that she had been seen going into the empath room. A little more investigation revealed that Glinda had not shown up for her advanced conjuring class and neither one of them had been seen for quite awhile. Dani desperately hoped that meant that her young friends were talking and set about helping them in a way that she could, by excusing them from the classes they missed. It was not hard because she was the instructor for Loma's potions class and Glinda was always excused from a class if she was in the empath buffer room.

"Hey Beliea, I didn't know that you had a class today?" Dani said to her friend when she saw her sitting in the TAs office.

"I don't, I just needed to go over this lesson with Dr. Bikloam. Having magical issues blended in with everything else is fascinating." Beliea replied.

"Not having them is equally so, a whole new outlook on counseling." Dani chuckled.

"So, I think that Loma took your advice. I think that she and Glinda are in the empath room together and have been for awhile. They both missed their last class."

"I hope they are talking, or are at least trying to." Beliea said.

"Me too." Dani sighed.

Since Elphie knew that this was a no dinner together night because Glinda and Dani were going to the Arts Center early, she grabbed a sandwich and went to do her homework in her hidey-hole. She was tired from not sleeping well and frustrated with an experiment that just wasn't going as well as she had hoped. She also wasn't very excited about her music class that night, because the session last week had not impressed her much at all. But she had promised herself that she would stick it out one term, so she decided to go ahead and get her flute and see if she could catch Glinda and walk her to the carriage.

X

Glinda sighed and fought back her tears. Loma's emotions were intense and were threatening to over take her.

"It's not that simple Loma. I'm not the only one involved." Glinda said quietly.

"Yeah I know that, but still, all this time and nothing. Beliea said there were two sides to every story and that I should try to see yours, but it's hard when I know that you trusted Man…"

"Wait…Beliea, you told Beliea? Dani told me that you promised her that you wouldn't. I counted on that." Glinda said very upset and a little angry.

"Oh no, oh no. You don't get to be mad at me. I had a bombshell dropped on me. I promised Dani that I would not be indiscriminant and I don't think that I was. In spite of what you might think of me, I am at least that trustworthy, and not quite that petty." Loma said bitterly.

"Okay, I understand I guess. You needed to talk and you are closer to Beliea." Glinda said with a slightly defeated tone as she shook her head.

"She wasn't really all that surprised, she had suspicions. And she told me she has no real issues with two girls being romantically involved. You know Glinda, I don't think that you give your friends nearly enough credit, I know that you didn't give me any at all." Loma said.

"Maybe you are right, but do you did not exactly make it easy for me to give you any." Glinda said trying hard to keep her emotions in check.

"All I did was try to fix you up."

"And you tried to warn me of the rumors." Glinda said.

"Which were true, as it turns out. I never perpetuated those Glinda and you know it. I tried to be a friend to you." Loma said.

"I know that your intentions may have been good, and I was going to tell you eventually, but something that you said to me confused and bothered me terribly. You said that I am not the type to want to date another girl and that I am too pretty and can have any boy I want. I didn't know if you were biased or merely uninformed, I had no idea what you really thought. And I didn't know what to think about it." Glinda said.

"That's why you didn't trust me with this, because I said that those things? Lots of people think those things you know." Loma said defensively.

"I know that people think all kinds of things. I have already been exposed to terrible intolerance, Elphie even more so. It's all so complicated, I was afraid to take a chance. I've already been hurt, Elphie too. Maybe we haven't given our friends enough credit, but there is so much at stake and it's so hard to gauge how people will react. It's just complicated." Glinda said with a strained voice.

"Why Manif?" Loma said with little inflection.

"Because of Elphie." Glinda said simply.

"Loma, you know her well enough to know that trust, friendships and such do not come easily for her, but she had one forming with him that was surprising even her. Loma those things that you said were part of why I didn't tell you but there were many others. Remember the flu we had?"

Loma grimaced and nodded.

"That week, before I got really sick, I listened to everyone talking about dates and things. You told me you were in love with Hyrut. Dani and Manif told me about their date at a restaurant that I told them about. I had things to say too, but couldn't. I was so frustrated and was venting to Elphie. I all but begged her to let me tell our close friends. But she reminded me of something, her title and her age at the time. Do you remember the fight Elphie and I had not long before that?"

"Yes, but I'm not following this at all." Loma said.

"That fight was about her thinking that I needed to be in a more conventional relationship. She was raised by a father, in a place; both with almost no tolerance for same gender relationships and that colored everything she was thinking at that time. I'm not going into detail, but it was horrible. If it was found out that she was in one, her life would have been basically over because she was not yet nineteen and everything she did was monitored and controlled by the state. That's the age when she accepted her title, became an adult and the powers that be had less control over her." Glinda said trying to organize her jumbled and frantic thoughts.

"Okay wait a minute…this explains, a little, why you were hiding your relationship. Munchkin intolerance isn't exactly a secret and we all know about her title. But what does this have to do with telling Manif and being sick?" Loma said extremely confused.

"I tried to tell you that this was complicated, bear with me. I'm trying to be honest with you." Glinda said.

"Go on." Loma said not convinced.

"Okay, I was frustrated. I wanted to tell friends that I was in love and went on dates and all the things that they did, but I couldn't. When I was so sick and my fever so high, I had to sit in a cool tub." Glinda continued.

"Ugh. I remember that." Loma frowned.

"The second time I put up quite a fuss. In order to keep me in there as long as possible, Elphie sat with me and brought up our talk that night when I asked her if we could tell friends. She put aside everything, all her fears and the possible ramifications, her reserved nature, everything. She told me that if I needed to I could tell Manif about us. She said it was because I trusted him, but I know it was because she did a little and was afraid to admit it. She loved me enough to take that risk, which at that time was a big one."

"So you did." Loma said.

"Actually I had no intention of it, but an opportunity presented itself and I did, right before the bye-bye bug party. I couldn't not do it. I needed someone to know more than I thought. Manif accepted it…but my own cousin has not. Loma please, please understand none of this was really about you, I value our friendship very much. It's just very com…." Glinda said, her eyes pleading for understanding.

"I know, I know it's complicated. Look Glinda I'm not even going to go near the morality of this, I wouldn't even know how to because I have no idea what it is. I'll leave that to the clerics and intolerant Munchkins. I guess I didn't know how hard it is for you. I wish you had told me, but I can see where my words and actions might have led you to think that I wouldn't understand. And honestly I don't, not really. But I'd like to try though. I need time to process this maybe, to find a context for it." Loma said.

"The context is the same as you and Hyrut. I am Elphaba's girlfriend. Loma all of this is not so much about keeping our relationship hidden from the people we care about as it is trying to protect ourselves. And me trying to protect Elphie, her status here, her status in Munchkinland, her private nature and the fragile hold she has on building friendships and trust. I want your friendship, I want to share things with you and I'll help you understand this in the best way I can. But please understand I can't take on your struggles, I can't. Dealing with my cousin and her father's attitudes nearly destroyed me and I can't put Elphie or myself through that again. I won't let her be hurt anymore. I love you Loma, but I'm in love with her." Glinda said seriously.

"Fair enough. I am not necessarily opposed to this Glinda and I'm not really angry anymore but I don't know exactly where all this leaves us…I don't know if we can be like we were before. I need to think."

"Fair enough." Glinda said a little sadly.

The two girls looked at each other for awhile, trying to figure out where to go from there. Glinda took the initiative and told Loma a little about her and Elphie's life in Frottica, hoping that would help her see that this was indeed a serious relationship and not just a fling.

X

Elphie was disappointed that Glinda was not in their room or in the café and assumed that she had just missed her. She picked up her flute case from it's place on her desk, so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice that her love's art satchel was still on the bookshelf.

"Hey green girl, aren't you supposed to be putting all that hot air of yours to work right about now blowing into a flute." Manif said when he saw his friend crossing the patio.

"I'm on my way there, and I wish it was blowing into this thing. So far it's been more funny looking marks on paper and counting." Elphie replied.

"Sounds like that stuff you call homework. So how are our girls? I came to walk them to the carriage, but think that I missed them." Manif said.  
"I was hoping you would know, I missed them too." Elphie said.

"They must have left earlier than we thought. Oh well, shall we reconvene to pick them up later on?" Manif grinned.

"I'll be there, unless you care to join me in music class. Tonight might be the night we need extra hot air." Elphie grinned.

Manif laughed and offered Elphie his arm then took her things and walked her to the Music Building.

Beliea walked down the hallway back towards the TAs office after her meeting with Dr. Bikloam and saw the door to the empath room open. She stopped and looked in and saw only Glinda. She was facing away from the door and seemed to be gathering her things, but her posture indicated something different. Beliea had been learning more about Glinda's empath powers and the purpose of the buffer room so she knew that her friend could not sense her out here. She thought it might be best for her to go find Dani in case Glinda needed to talk, but before she could leave, Glinda turned around and saw her.

"Beliea." Glinda said startled to see her friend outside of the door.

"I am sorry I startled you Glinda." Beliea said staying outside the door.

"I was on my way back from Dr. Bikloam's office and saw the door open."

"It's alright. You can come in if you want to, I'm not recovering from a hit or anything." Glinda said tiredly.

"_Maybe not an empathic one_." Beliea thought as she walked into the room.

"Beliea, Loma told me that she…I mean…I…" Glinda stammered as she sat down, the past few hours catching up to her.

"Are you are trying to tell me that you talked to Loma and that Loma told me that you and Elphaba are a couple?" Beliea smiled and Glinda nodded.

"I am very glad that you and Loma spoke. Did it help?"

"She's not angry with me anymore, but we are still not where we were before. She needs time; everybody needs time. We all need time. Do you need time?" Glinda asked and Beliea could tell that she was struggling.

"Not like Loma does." Beliea said carefully.

"You are not angry at us for hiding this, for lying to everyone? Loma said we haven't given our friends enough credit. But it is so complicated." Glinda said barely holding back tears.

"I do not feel as though you lied, and I can't even imagine how complicated this is for you two. Glinda you look emotionally drained, let me go get Dani for you." Beliea said.

"Dani oh no, oh no, oh no. Art class, we were supposed to leave early for art class." Glinda said shooting up out of her chair.

"Glinda it's okay. Listen please." Beliea said.

"Dani found out that you and Loma were talking. When you did not appear in time to leave she assumed that you were not going to go. She decided not to go as well and as far as I know she informed your driver. I left her working in the TAs office. Just to be up front, she and I have talked a little about this on a couple of occasions since the Retreat." Beliea said calmly.

"Dani told me what you said about Elphie carrying my books. Beliea, I'm sorry that…This is getting so out of control. Elphie doesn't need this." Glinda said and her tears started to flow.

Beliea offer Glinda her shoulder to cry on and held her in an embrace until her tears stopped.

"Thank you." Glinda sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

"You are welcome, that's what friends are for."

"Yes, they are aren't they. I just hope Elphie sees it that way." Glinda sighed.

"Glinda I'm not sure if this will make it better or worse, but I would like to talk to you about something, its just my own thoughts on this. I'm not sure this is the time though."

"To be honest, hearing someone else's thoughts might be helpful, I'm a little confused. But I have to think about Elphie."

"Glinda I, and I know Dani and Manif want to help, in what ever way we can. Tell me what you need from me." Beliea said sincerely.

"I have no issues with same gender couples, and can accept you and Elphaba as girlfriends. Accepting it and being witness to it is a little different though. I'll be fine with that as well, I'm positive, but that will come with time."

Thank you for being honest with me. I think I know what to do, it might blow up in my face, but I just want to get this settled as best I can before we go to Frottica this weekend." Glinda said.

"So what is it that you need?" Beliea asked, impressed by Glinda's determination.

"Dinner." Glinda smiled and told Beliea her plan.

X

Glinda walked over to the Music Building hoping that she was doing the right thing. Knowing that another person knew about their relationship was going to really fluster Elphie, and on top of everything else that she was dealing with, that was not good. But on the other hand sitting down, right away with Beliea and Dani and Manif, three people who know and support them, hearing it for herself could really help. She was glad that Manif was in the TAs office and that they all agreed to dinner. She thought about trying to get Loma in on this, but Beliea had suggested that she might need more time before being confronted with the two of them together again. She was feeling a little better about things with Loma, but understood that things with her friend were not going to be back to normal overnight, if at all.

Glinda asked around and found the room that Elphie was in and knocked on the door.

"Excuse me sir." Glinda said politely to the man who came to answer it.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I please see Miss Elphaba Thropp, it's important."

"Of course, just a moment." He replied and shut the door.

Elphie appeared in a few moments her face going from confused to relieved to concerned in a split second.

"Lyndie, what are you doing here? Are you all right, what's wrong?" Elphie asked in a panicked whisper.

"I'm fine, nothing is wrong. I did not go to art class. Can you skip out and come with me?"

"I think so. This class is a frustrating waste of time anyway. I want to learn notes on a flute, not notes on paper. But they say fundamentals first. I understand that, I'm a scientist. But fundamentals to not preclude hands on activities." Elphie said in a huff.

"I'll be right back."

Elphie disappeared back inside the room and Glinda smiled. She mentally added finding a different class for Elphie to the train topic list.

"Apperantly they are as frustrated with me as I am with them. I think they were happy to see me go."

Elphie chuckled as she took Glinda's books.

"Now, why did you miss you class Lyndie?" She added as they started walking towards their dorm.

"Loma came to the empath room and we talked for a long time." Glinda said after a few moments of walking quietly.

"It went fairly well." She added quickly in response to Elphie's concerned look.

"She is not angry with me anymore and seems to understand a little, and is willing to try. I am feeling better about it all."

"I'm very relieved my sweet." Elphie said quietly.

"Why don't you tell me what happened."

"Elphie I'll tell you all about it, but not now. Something came out of that talk that we need to address first." Glinda said stopping at a bench.

"Alright Lyndie." Elphie said as she allowed herself to be tugged down onto the bench.

Glinda looked at Elphie for a moment then discreetly stroked her hand with her thumb.

"Loma had a long talk with Beliea when she got back from the retreat and told her about us." She said quietly.

"What? But she said that…"

"I know my love, and we will talk about that too, later. The crux of the matter is that Beliea knows and she does not care, she accepts us." Glinda interrupted.

"Glinda you can't know that."

"Yes, I can. She came to the empath room about a half an hour after Loma left. We talked, I cried a little on her shoulder, I felt her Elphie. It's okay." Glinda said gently.

"If you say so." Elphie said, obviously not happy at all.

"I do say so, but I want you to be at ease Elphie. We are on our way to dinner with Beliea, Dani and Manif, in our dorm room, so you can see for yourself."

"How did you think that doing this would put me at ease?" Elphie snapped.

"Look at me please." Glinda said softly and Elphie complied.

"The longer you have to over think this, the worse you will make it in your mind. We will be in a place where you are comfortable, with people that you love and trust and who love and trust us. And I know that you trust Beliea…at least in a general way. Talk to her, listen to her, ask questions if you need to. I felt her Elphie she is open and sincere. We will be with our friends; you can spar with Manif. You need to see for yourself that this is all right, and this was the best way that I knew to do that. Trust me please." Glinda said.

"Can I flee to the parlor if I choose to?" Elphie said after a few minutes.

"Anytime you want my love." Glinda smiled.

"It will be okay Elphie."

"Let's go, I just heard your tummy grumble." Elphie smiled and rose from the bench.

X

"Say the word Elphie and I'll go in there and make our excuses." Glinda said with her hand poised by the doorknob.

"No, you are right. This is probably a good thing…. Is that music?" Elphie said and Glinda opened the door to see Manif dancing with Beliea and Dani coming out of the bathroom.

"Glad to see you followed my make yourselves at home edict." Glinda giggled as she came with Elphie behind her.

"Well we had to occupy ourselves somehow. This seemed preferable to rummaging though your drawers." Manif said and took Elphie's hand twirling her around.

"Only after I told him that it was." Dani said.

"Dani and I got dinner from the café and Manif did all of this." Beliea said sweeping her hand around.

"So blame him."

"Oh I'll put it all back." Manif said with a grin.

"Thank you for agreeing to this Beliea." Elphie said blushing deeply.

"Excuse me, I need to wash up." She muttered then hurried to the bathroom.

"She's okay. And thank you all, this is better than I hoped." Glinda smiled.

"I'm having dinner with four beautiful ladies, it was the least that I could do. Manif chuckled.

"And make sure that Gotero knows about the other three." He said to Beliea.

"Excuse me, I need to wash up too." Glinda said and went to join Elphie in the bathroom.

"So far so good." Elphie sighed as she dried the oil from her hands.

"Manif went out of his way, that table is lovely, linens, formal place settings, and candles. Just don't think about where our table and our comfy chairs are." Glinda chuckled.

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Come my love, dinner with friends." Glinda said as she took Elphie's hand, and Elphie did not pull away.

"Glinda, I got you the same marinated chicken dish that I got." Dani said as she handed Glinda a glass of iced tea.

"And Elphaba I selected grilled fish for us. I hope that you like shallots." Beliea smiled and handed Elphie a glass of cider.

"I do like shallots thank you, it sounds delicious." Elphie smiled slightly.

For a time the five friends enjoyed their meals and talked casually about their classes and an upcoming party. Elphie was nervous and quiet until Manif teased her about something. She responded in kind and settled somewhat. Feeling that Elphie was no longer flustered around Beliea, Glinda starting to steer them to the reason why they were there.

"Dani, I apologize again for missing art class. Was Mr. Frama upset?"

"Oh goodness no, he was more concerned than anything. I just told him something came up. You and Loma talking was a very worthwhile reason to miss class. I'm sure it wasn't easy for you." Dani said.

"It was intense, but I feel better and I think that she does too."

"I'm sure she does. She had no idea what to think or feel and she had questions. It was very good of you to take the time to answer them Glinda. You might not believe this, but not everyone would do such a thing. It is risky." Beliea said.

"I know it was, but not taking that risk was too hard." Glinda said.

"Elphaba, I hope that you do not hold it against Loma, that she told me. She needed to talk and thought that a mutual friend would be all right."

"I do not hold it against her. Were you the one who told her to talk to Glinda?" Elphie said shyly.

"I suggested it rather strongly." Beliea replied.

"But that choice was hers."

"Beliea you said that you had something to talk to us about, would you be willing to now?"

"I can. Elphaba, I really don't want you to be uncomfortable. I have a suggestion for you and Glinda too, but it can wait."

"No, it's all right. Go ahead." Elphie said.

"I have been thinking about this since I spoke to Dani, and hearing that Loma said that you are not giving your friends enough credit sort of solidified my thought." Beliea said.

"Wait, Loma thinks we are not giving you all enough credit? Credit for what?" Elphie said with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

Glinda could feel Elphie's paranoia start to creep in so she stroked the back of her hand with her thumb and gave her an overview of that part of her conversation with Loma.

"I think it is much more complicated than just giving us credit. I can think of many reasons why you are working so hard to keep your relationship hidden, and they are very valid. But I also think that there are some good reasons why you should tell your little gang of friends as well." Beliea said.

"Tell everyone!" Elphie said and Glinda could feel her start to panic.

"Not all of Shiz green girl, just the eight people you hang out with, and four of them already know. And three of those are fully supportive." Manif said.

"I can be logical." He chuckled when Elphie glared at him.

"My love, I have no idea what she is going to say, but I can think of a few reasons on my own." Glinda said softly.

"I apologize Beliea, please continue." Elphie said quietly.

"She's one of the ones who knows that you are difficult and likes you anyway, remember." Manif grinned.

"She's also one of the ones who knows that you are obnoxious and likes you anyway." Elphie smiled.

"That she is green girl. So give her a listen, obviously she sees something in both of us." Manif chuckled.

"Go get dessert and hush up." Dani said with a smile and Manif went to the girl's cooling box for dessert.

"Is it my turn now?" Beliea laughed and Elphie smiled shyly and nodded.

"Keeping a secret is hard work and keeping one of this magnitude can be stressful. Having people around who know and support you can make it easier. In your case your little gang could help deflect boys from pursuing Glinda at parties, stop people from fixing either of you up. As in the case of Locian, I assume that Manif ran interference there. We can stop rumors before they get out of hand. And you would have a support system and people to come to your defense if someone finds out who really shouldn't know." Beliea said as she accepted a cup of coffee from Manif.

"All of that makes sense." Glinda said.

"But what if some of them feel like Loma, or worse." Elphie said.

"That would hurt Glinda terribly."

"There is always that risk." Beliea smiled

"But think about the people you call friends. Let's start with Gotero, I know him best. He doesn't really suspect, but he won't be surprised, shocked or anything else like that. I can see his response as being a "good for you" one. You might not know this about him, but he loves a cause, he has protested things that he has thought were unjust before, in his hometown. If the administration tried to alter your living arrangement or Elphaba's status because of this he would be the first one circulating a petition or walking around with a picket sign." Beliea chuckled.

"Not that it would come to that Elphie." Glinda said quickly as she felt her love react.

"No, more than likely not. It was just an example of support." Beliea said following Glinda's lead.

"Think about Caspon." Manif said.

"He is the most laid back guy I have ever met, very live and let live. I can see him arching his eyebrow, mulling it over for a bit then say, "cool"." Manif chuckled merrily.

"Then he'd offer to get you a drink." Dani added.

"Juiva might be a wild card, I think she has been very sheltered. But she dates Caspon, so there has to be something in her that tolerates the unconventional and abstract." Beliea said with a smile.

"That leaves Hyrut. It is conceivable that Loma might tell him." Glinda said.

"He admires the hell out of you green girl, you know that. I can't see him having problems after the initial shock wears off. But if he did, I think he would give you the benefit of the doubt. Knowing what Loma is going through right now might help him too." Manif said.

"As a group, I think that your friends would be a good support system for you. There is safety in numbers, as they say. Safety in that you have people to look out for you, and safety in that you do not have to be on your guard all of the time trying to protect yourselves. It can be a relief to know that if you slip and say a term of endearment, or gaze at one another a little too long or whatever might happen that it will not matter to us." Beliea said.

"If you want my opinion, I think it would be good for you two to have more than just Dani and me… and now Beliea. As your studies progress, especially Elphaba's the stress of that and the stress of hiding this might become too much. Things have a way of building up." Manif said and Glinda saw him glance at Dani and felt many conflicting emotions from him.

"Are you going to tell Gotero?" Elphie asked Beliea.

"No, I'm not. There is no real need for me to now. If you decide that you do not want the whole group to know, I will want to talk to you about telling him, but ultimately it is your decision." Beliea said.

The friends talked for awhile longer, listing pros and cons, talking about scenarios, both good and bad and reassuring Elphaba.

"Beliea thank you for giving up your whole evening to talk to us. It really helped." Glinda said as the conversation was winding down.

"It helped me as well. I am a firm believer that information is power. How you choose to deal with whom you tell about your relationship, is entirely in your control, but as you know who finds out about is not. But you have options and support. You will have mine, even if you choose to keep things as they are." Beliea said sincerely and Glinda hugged her.

"So you two will think about what our resident psychologist said?" Manif said.

"Yes we will." Glinda said.

"Good and green girl, you know very well that if I though for an instant that any of the people we hang out with would hurt you, they wouldn't be our friends. Especially after Jacol. Talk it through, I think it is a good idea." Manif said after taking Elphie aside.

"We will talk, I promise. But I'd be lying if I said that the thought of it doesn't frighten me." Elphie said to Manif.

Manif put his hand on Elphie's shoulder, which had become his way of asking permission to hug her, then pulled her into a hug, which she returned.

"Are you planning on bringing our furniture back?" Elphie asked after they had returned to the group and Manif had conjured away the table.

"Or are you magicked out?"

"Unless you want a blue chair to drop on your head, I'd move." Manif responded.

"If this is anything like your teleporting, I suggest we all wait in the hall." Elphie smiled.

Within two minutes the furniture was back and the friends said goodnight with some teasing, hugs and lots of thank yous.

X

It was very late by the time everyone left. Glinda was emotionally drained and tired, so she went directly into the tub, skipping her homework. She and Elphie talked a little bit, but mostly just spent some time with reassuring kisses and cuddles. Glinda knew that Elphie was distracted and was trying to process everything, so they spent a little quiet time together before bed.

"Elphie, I'd like to share a bed please." Glinda said knowing that Elphie was likely to not sleep.

"Alright Glinda." Elphie said simply.

"But I don't really want to talk right now."

"I know my love, I don't really want to either. We are both very tired and we both need to sleep." She said emphasizing the both.

"I know, I am tired and I will share a bed with you, but I need to sort through all of this." Elphie said as she followed Glinda to her bed.

"I know Elphie, but you can do it safely here with me and you can fall asleep when you are through then sleep safe as well, okay." Glinda said then kissed Elphie firmly.

"I love you Elphie, we will figure this out, I promise and whatever we do, it will be because we both want to do it."

"I love you too, thank you for setting all this up tonight. It did help me not overreact."

Glinda smiled and sought out a kiss and for many very pleasurable minutes they were lost in one another.

When they parted Glinda turned on her side and snuggled against Elphie and Elphie held her. It was a normal, comforting position. But even in the safety of that position, it took Elphie a long time to clear her mind. She finally fell asleep only to wake up again caught in the grip of a nightmare.


	171. Chapter 171

Glinda sat up in her bed, wishing that she could be surprised that she was alone. But even before she realized that there was not a warm body for her to skootch up against, before she felt her doll in her hands, before she saw the note on the nightstand, she knew that she would not see Elphie this morning. Sighing softly she opened the note that her love had left for her.

"_My precious Lyndie,_

_I am not sure which I should do first, thank you for talking me down from the figurative ledge last night, or ask for forgiveness for not being there with you when you woke up, especially since its our breakfast together morning. _

I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about my dream, I will when I am able. It was just too raw, too vivid; too…it was just too much. You heard me though, you always hear me. I went to the lab, I have a class there right after breakfast anyway.

_I don't have time to meet you for the whole lunch break, but if you are at our table I think I can sneak away for a few minutes to see you. I hope that will cover the thank you and the please forgive me._

_I love you more than I can say,_

_Elphie."_

"Oh my love, What can I do to? Whatever you need you will have, we just need to figure out what that is." Glinda said quietly then went to get ready for her classes, grateful that Elphie had not withdrawn and that she could see her, if just for a bit.

X

Elphie had been trying to immerse herself in her Organic Chemistry work all morning. She concentrated on the calculations, lost herself in the processes and created new problems to solve, but her focus would wander from time to time and she would lose track of what she was doing. And even though she was making a little progress on the experiment that had been giving her trouble all week, she did not feel that it was enough.

"Baby steps Elphie, even with amino acids. This is will work, just give it time, attention and patience. And while you are at it give yourself some patience. It was just a dream." Elphie muttered as she worked at her station.

"Talking to your experiments again Elphaba. I doubt threats will make that work. Why don't you just give it up and move on." Ran said from behind Elphie.

"Please stop looking over my shoulder, for the hundredth time." Elphie said testily.

"You caused me to miscalculate the amounts."

"Don't blame that on me, you've been making basic mistakes all morning." Ran smirked.

"You've been looking over my shoulder all morning." Elphie replied.

"Because you've been making mistakes all morning."

"It's no wonder your experiments with aliphatic compounds failed if you can't even see the simple connection you have just made. Excuse me please." Elphie said evenly then walked off casually knowing that Ran was fuming.

"Mr. Kwenyo, may I slip away for fifteen minutes or so before the briefing?" Elphie asked quietly.

"Certainly my child. Elphaba are you all right? You look worn." The apothecary asked with fatherly concern.

"I am a little tired, but fine. I just need some fresh air." Elphie said with a small smile.

"Ah yes, it is a lovely fall day and that feisty blonde friend of yours is a true breath of fresh air." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled quietly.

"I'll be right back." Elphie said blushing slightly.

Since she was in a hurry and only have a little time she removed her gloves and put them in her lab coat pocket with her glasses, but left her lab coat on. On her way to the café she remembered how much Glinda enjoyed seeing her in it and felt her first real positive emotion of the day.

X

Glinda got to the table extra early to make sure that she didn't miss Elphie when she came by. Her morning classes had dragged by. Even though the material was interesting and challenging, she had trouble concentrating. Every so often her mind would wander to Elphie and the panicked look in her eyes, her erratic breathing and how she trembled. Glinda was glad that she had calmed fairly quickly, but it seemed to her that this nightmare was even worse than the last and it worried her.

She had been thinking about Elphie and trying to review for a test that she had the next day for almost half an hour when a white clad figure rapidly walking across the patio caught her eye.

"Elphie." She breathed her face breaking into a wide grin.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda said as her love sat down wearily in the chair across from her.

"Hello Lyndie. I only have about fifteen minutes." Elphie said.

"I'll take what I can get. And look two vegetable spread sandwiches all wrapped up ready to go and cold cider with a take away cup." Glinda said proudly as she poured cider from the pitcher into the cup.

"Thank you my sweet." Elphie smiled as she accepted the cup from her love's dainty hand.

"Oh and thank you for the lab coat. It makes forgiving you for missing breakfast all the easier." Glinda grinned.

"Lyndie, I…"

"Not now my love, it's all right. Are you feeling okay? You look awfully tired." Glinda said as she unwrapped one of Elphie's sandwiches and handed her half.

"I am tired, but my afternoon should be interesting and I have some good news." Elphie said.

"Oh goody! Good news." Glinda said with a little bounce in her chair that made Elphie smile.

"The consultant from Quox was held up so I get off an hour earlier than normal, we can meet early for dinner or take a walk or whatever you would like."

"Yippee." Glinda bubbled.

"And since we only have half a day tomorrow, my whole morning is going to be lab. I can focus on that experiment that is not going so well."

"Elphie, I am very happy."

"It should be easier for me. My concentration has been a little off all week, but especially today." Elphie said then was quiet for a bit.

"They are getting worse Glinda, they are not supposed to get worse." She added in a whisper.

"I know my love, I know. We will figure out what to do, I promise." Glinda said feeling Elphie actively suppressing what she was feeling.

For the short time Elphie had left she nibbled on the half sandwich that Glinda had handed her and told her about Ran.

"Meet you here in a few hours?" Elphie said with a slight smile when it was time to go.

"I'll be right here." Glinda smiled.

"I love you Elphie."

"And I you. Have a good afternoon Lyndie." Elphie replied then brushed her fingers against Glinda's.

Glinda watched her love slowly walk back towards the Science Building. Her body and gait were exactly as they used to be when she would brood around campus during those first few months last year. She sighed when she saw that Elphie had only taken a few bites of one of her sandwiches. As she gathered up her things and cleaned up their table she wracked her brain to try and find a way to help Elphie settle, be able to talk out what was bothering her and most of all eat a good dinner and get a good night's sleep.

Walking back to her classes she started to plan a nice quiet evening for her love, including a massage. But her plan changed when she over heard Dani arranging for one of her classmates to take tomorrow's test this afternoon. This gave Glinda an even better idea when she was alone with Dani she explained to her why she also wanted to take her test early and Dani had no problem arranging for her to do it.

X

Spending that brief amount of time with Glinda helped Elphie to focus on the project briefing and even gave her a little clarity to see a new approach to take with her experiment. By the time she left the lab to take her Biochemistry exam she was feeling slightly more in control, partly because she thought she now knew how to rework her experiment so that it would succeed and would have all morning the next day to work on it.

Glinda stood outside of Elphie's project laboratory waiting for someone to tell her that her roommate was here to see her. She had breezed through her test and wanted to run her idea by Elphie so she could make all the arrangements. She was very excited and she knew that Elphie would be too.

"Why hello Glinda my child." Mr. Kwenyo said as he walked into the little sitting area outside of the lab.

"Hi Mr. K. What are you doing here?" Glinda smiled as she rose to hug the old apothecary.

"I am usually here two days a week. You however are rarely here." He smiled.

"I'm here to see Elphie, for just a minute, I had a great idea and I want to tell her."

"She isn't in the lab right now, she is taking a Biochemistry examination. It will more than likely take a couple of hours, even for our resident wunderkind." Mr. Kwenyo smiled then became thoughtful.

"Is Elphaba all right Glinda? She seems tired and distracted and she has been making mistakes that are very uncharacteristic for her."

"Actually Mr. K. she is a little…well stressed, but I think I know something that might help. Since I can't talk to her, maybe you can tell me what I need to know." Glinda said reformulating her plan.

"Anything that I can do, I will be more than happy to do." Mr. Kwenyo said.

Glinda told Elphie's oldest friend and mentor what she had in mind and he thought it was a wonderful idea and assured her that he would handle everything here in the lab. Glinda gave him an excited kiss and ran off to make the arrangements and to start packing.

X

Glinda ordered Elphie's favorite meal, vegetable stew with seasoned rice, and fidgeted and bounced in her seat as she waited for her to arrive. All the plans were made and a message sent. All that was left now was to tell Elphie the great news. She did not have to wait very long until she saw Elphie walking towards the café her arm full of books.

"Hi Elphie! How was your test?" Glinda bubbled as she hurried over and took some of Elphie's books from her.

"It went well, I think…wait a minute how did you know that I had a test? I didn't even know I had a test." Elphie said as she put down her books and sank tiredly into a chair.

"I'll tell you that in a minute. I have the best of all newses!" Glinda bubbled and wiggled happily.

"Well please tell me before you effervesce away." Elphie smiled.

"I got us on the seven-o-clock train!" Glinda said proudly, with wide excited eyes and a broad grin.

"I thought that we were leaving around noon." Elphie said, her confusion evident.

"No Elphie tonight. We are going home tonight isn't that grand!" Glinda said bouncing happily.

"Glinda, we have class in the morning."

"I only had a test and I took it already, it's all clear."

"Maybe for you, but I have lab in the morning." Elphie said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I took care of that and you are all clear too." Glinda said a little less excitedly because she could feel Elphie's mood shifting.

"What do you mean you took care of that?" Elphie said slowly, barely keeping her voice even.

"Don't get all stirred up Elphie. I went to talk to you but you were taking a test. That's how I knew by the way. I talked to Mr. K…" Glinda tried to explain.

"You did what?" Elphie said angrily.

"It's okay Elphie. He thought getting away a day early was just what you needed too and he is going to take care of everything." Glinda said calmly, not sure why Elphie was irritated.

"He thought…I don't believe this. I don't damn well believe this" Elphie said angrily, but quietly as she shot up out of her chair.

"Glinda this is absurd, you can't just go in and rearrange my day. Mr. Kwenyo can't take care of this, It's my experiment, I've been working on it all week." Elphie snapped pacing around the table, her hands clenched into fists.

"Elphie please settle down. He said he would get Ran to take care of it while you were gone. Come, let's go upstairs and talk." Glinda said truly not understanding Elphie's reaction.

"Ran! I can't believe that you did this to me."

"Elphie come on upstairs so you can calm down." Glinda said getting up from the table.

"You go upstairs!" Elphie hissed and the force of her fury made Glinda fall back into her chair as though she had been shoved.

"I have to go and make sure that idiot hasn't already dismantled my work. I can't believe this, I can't fucking believe this!" She gathered her books then stalked away.

Glinda sat there and watched her leave, stunned, hurt and irritated that Elphie hadn't even bothered to listen to her and was severely over reacting. She was also frightened because Elphie was furious with her and was storming away.

Elphie took a few steps then stopped took a deep breath and turned back to Glinda.

"Go upstairs Glinda. I'll be there in a couple of hours. I promise." She said with no inflection in her voice before she turned and walked angrily away.

X

When Glinda was able to move she fled up to the room, flung herself onto her bed and sobbed. She vented her anger, confusion, hurt and fears down to manageable levels. Then she drew herself a hot bath, using the rest of relaxing concoction in the purple bottle and as she soaked she tried to sort out what had happened out on the patio.

z

Elphie stopped in front of the lab and forced herself to calm down. She had never been this angry with Glinda before. Not knowing what else to do at this point in time, she put her anger away and attempted to concentrate on the matter at hand. With her Colwen Grounds face firmly in place she walked into the lab.

z

Glinda had decided that she was going to try and cut Elphie some slack because she knew that she wasn't in very good shape. But she also knew that she had done the correct thing and Elphie's outburst had confirmed it. Even though she wasn't even sure that they were going to leave tonight anymore, she had the trunk full of things to leave at home brought into the room, put a few more things in it then finished packing clothes and other things for the both of them.

z

Elphie worked on her experiment trying to redo do it to the point where she could leave it in someone else's hands over the long weekend. She had already told Ran that she did not require his assistance, but was unable to talk to Mr. Kwenyo. She was tempted to be angry with him as well, but she knew that he was only doing what he thought was best. She knew somewhere inside of her that Glinda was doing the same thing. It did nothing to mitigate the anger that she felt, but it did help her to decide to leave her experiment and go home early with her. She spent over an hour going over her notes and thoughts with a grad student that she got along with relatively well and who was more than happy to help her. When she was satisfied, she gathered some work to take with her then walked slowly back to the dorm. She had hoped that by the time she got there some of her anger would have drained off, but instead, she was even angrier than she was before because she had seen what she was going to be missing.

X

Glinda was laying out Elphie's travel clothes, worrying. It was almost half an hour past the time when she said that she was going to be back and Mr. Frama was going to be arriving soon to take them to the depot. As she placed her most casual boots on the floor by the bed she heard the door open and she felt a wave of relief followed by a knot in her stomach.

"You came back." Glinda said quietly.

"I said that I would, didn't I?" Elphie said curtly and started to put the work that she brought with her into her knapsack.

"You are going to go tonight?" Glinda asked.

"You made the arrangements. I am not going to let you travel at night by yourself." Elphie said icily.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Glinda tried.

"What's wrong?" Elphie spat.

"Did you cry out your memory? I am angry with you Glinda, furious in fact." She said then picked up her clothes and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"I get that Elphie, a blast of your fury shoved me into a chair on the patio. Believe me I know that you are angry." Glinda said.

"Then why in the hell are you asking me what's the matter?" Came Elphie's brusque reply from behind the door.

"Feeling that you are angry and knowing why are two different things." Glinda said after a few minutes.

"How wonderful to know that your empath powers have some sort of limitations." Elphie sniped as she came out of the bathroom in her travel clothes.

"Elphie you are very stressed right now, you haven't eaten, you are not sleeping well…" Glinda started.

"I am often stressed and I have times when I do not eat and sleep well. That does not give you the right to interrupt my classes and my work." Elphie said with true ire as she put on her shoes.

"I was just trying to look out for you Elphie. I tried to talk to you but you were in a test, I made the decision that I thought was right."

"We were leaving tomorrow anyway, and you have other ways at your disposal to look out for me. Canceling my lab time was not necessary." Elphie said then stomped over to her desk.

Glinda was getting ready to respond when Norven knocking at the door interrupted her. He informed them that Mr. Frama was waiting and took down the trunk. Elphie and Glinda did not speak while he was gone.

"Are these boxes going too?" Norven asked when he returned.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"Make the decision, you are on a roll today." Elphie said snidely.

"Go ahead and take them Norven and ignore her." Glinda said glaring at Elphie.

"Take your own advice." Elphie muttered as she picked up both her and Glinda's carry on bags.

They rode to the train depot in strained silence. That silence carried over into their private compartment. While they were waiting for the trip to get underway Elphie glared and brooded and Glinda tried to get her emotions under control by putting herself into her bubble.

"I'll get another compartment, or sit in the coach car. That might be best anyway." Elphie said when she realized what Glinda was doing.

"Run away if you want to, but it won't solve anything. I can manage." Glinda said.

"I was…never mind." Elphie huffed and they lapsed back into silence.

"Look Elphie, I am hungry. I did not get dinner and I am certain that you have not eaten more than a few bites all day. Let's call a temporary truce and go to the dining car for dinner." Glinda said when the conductor made the announcement of the first seating.

"I am not hungry, but I will accompany you." Elphie said coolly.

Glinda ordered a full meal and Elphie ended up ordering a salad, but merely picked at it as they ate with out speaking or even looking at one another. As they were leaving the dining car, Glinda got a plate of fruit to take back to the compartment, just in case Elphie got hungry later.

X

"You truly can't help yourself can you?" Elphie said with no inflection as she closed their compartment door and pulled the privacy shade.

"No I can't and if you look past your ire you would realize that you are the same way." Glinda said.

"I know that you are angry but I don't understand this extreme reaction. I've taken control and done things before you before."

"Don't even compare those things Glinda, don't you dare. Picking out my clothes or ordering my food is a far cry from conspiring with someone to get me out of lab time that I needed for many reasons. And the fact that you think that what you did was all right, simply because you were worried about me makes me think that maybe you do not understand me as well as you thought you did. I am crazy angry with you right now Glinda." Elphie said, her eyes flashing with anger.

"That is unfair Elphie. You are still suppressing things from the retreat, and then Beliea made the suggestion to tell our friends. All of that was just too…"

"Damnit Glinda! " Elphie said angrily fixing her icy gaze on her girlfriend.

"Do not blame my anger now on my unstable emotional state. I am furious with you because you took it upon yourself to change my lab plans causing me to miss out on work with the scientists that I was really looking forward to and possibly losing an experiment that I have nurtured and coaxed along all week."

"You could have told me this at dinner instead of storming away." Glinda retorted, afraid that she would channel Elphie's fury.

"And you could have done something else but change our travel plans without consulting me." Elphie snapped.

"And you have no right to get angry with me."

"I have every right. I know you are angry, but that does not give you license to be beastly. I was honestly trying to do something for you, trying to help you cope with whatever is going on inside of you." Glinda said trying to keep her voice even.

"I was attempting to do the same thing for myself. If you had just waited until I came to the café, we could have avoided this. Have you paid any attention at all to what I have told you about my experiment?" Elphie said tightly.

"You mean the few things you have mentioned about your acids not working right? I always listen, I rarely understand but I always listen. Your work is as important to me as you are." Glinda said.

"Then why in the hell did you make plans that prevent me from doing it? You knew I had lab all morning." Elphie said

"You haven't been exactly forthcoming with information this week, and I understand why. But I couldn't guess how important this one experiment, or this one lab was to you. I'm an empath not a mind reader." Glinda said testily.

"And here I assumed that they were interchangeable. All evidence seemed to indicate that they were." Elphie said sarcastically.

"Why didn't you just say that you were not going? Tell me to change the plans back? Something, anything?" Glinda said trying very hard to keep her temper in check.

"It wouldn't have changed that fact that you made a unilateral decision to change them in the first place." Elphie replied her voice non- committal, but her eyes and posture still radiating the anger that she felt.

"Elphie, I'm getting angrier at you than I should be. I can't do this anymore. I'm going to bubble myself because I am beginning to channel your anger." Glinda said.

"Go on. This argument is pointless anyway. It obviously doesn't matter to you that what you did made me angry." Elphie sniped.

"How can you say that? Of course it matters. Now you are just getting mean. Go pace or sit and glare." Glinda huffed then chanted her spell.

"I need a break."

"How convenient." Elphie muttered.

"Says the queen of suppressing emotions." Glinda fired back.

Elphie started to retort, but instead went out the door and paced up and down the hallway, trying to figure out why her anger was not ebbing. Glinda had another good cry, but did not feel better at the end of it. She could not understand why Elphie was not letting go of at least a little of her anger.

Quite awhile after she left, Elphie came back with a glass of milk and a one of ice water.

"Thanks Elphie." Glinda said when Elphie handed her the glass.

"I may be angry with you, but contrary to popular belief, I am not a beast." Elphie replied.

"You are suppressing it." Glinda said.

"Go back into your bubble, I'm not in the mood to be told how I feel." Elphie said, her voice strained.

"Fine Elphie. Then tell me what we can do to resolve this." Glinda said.

"My time in the lab is important to me, you know it is the only place besides with you that makes sense. You discounted that and changed our plans. I do not know how to resolve this. I do not know how not to be angry with you for doing that." Elphie said flatly.

"I did not know that this lab day was that important to you."

"Obviously. And that makes me angry too." Elphie said

"And you hurting too Elphie." Glinda said before she could stop herself.

"Damnit Glinda! Stop with that, just stop. When I don't want you to, you chime right in. When I count on it, like to know that I was trying to do something to help myself by working on that experiment, you… I'm not sure what you do. Ignore it?" Elphie snapped.

"It doesn't work like that, you should know that by now." Glinda responded in kind.

"Like you know my lab time is actually relaxing." Elphie fired back.

For awhile they bickered back and forth, firing pointless comments at one another designed solely to irritate. Eventually they came full circle with Glinda needing to go back into her bubble because she was channeling too much of Elphie's anger.

Elphie was staring at her twitching fingers knowing that arguing like this served no real purpose. But she was angry and didn't believe that Glinda understood why and that made her angrier. She also knew that all of this was taxing Glinda and that they were both tired and frustrated.

Glinda sat staring out of the window, very glad that they were close to home. She knew that she was feeling Elphie's anger, but feeling it wasn't helping her understand it. It seemed the more that she tried; the more frustrated and snippy they both got. She desperately hoped that a new day, and being at home would help Elphie realize that she was feeling more than just anger.

Tired of fighting, but unsure what more to say to end it, Glinda and Elphie lost themselves in their own thoughts and did not say another word to one another for the rest of the trip.


	172. Chapter 172

"You didn't have to wait up for us Momsie, but I am glad that you did." Glinda said after she had given her mother a very long hug.

"Oh your father and I amused ourselves well enough. He will be here in just a bit. Hello Elphaba darling." Gwenot said and moved to hug her daughter's girlfriend.

Elphie tensed slightly and shrank back a little, but regrouped quickly and allowed herself to be embraced. Gwenot noticed but gave no indication.

"Hello Gwenot." Elphie said tiredly.

"So your message said that you had a chance to come home early and very much needed to." Gwenot said.

"Glinda created the chance because she thought that we needed to." Elphie said.

"We are arguing." Glinda said simply.

"You came home early because you are arguing?" Gwenot asked.

"We are fighting because we came home early. Excuse me please." Elphie said tightly and left the parlor.

"She is very angry." Glinda sighed.

"I sense that. What happened darling?" Gwenot said after hugging her daughter again.

"She is angry because I changed our plans without consulting her, or maybe more so because she will miss her lab tomorrow morning. It could be about that experiment though. I wish I understood. We've been fighting for hours." Glinda said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm tired and frustrated and frightened and irritated and lots of other things. I messed up somehow, I just don't understand how. I'm so tired mommy." Glinda said and cried against her mother's shoulder.

X

Elphie left the parlor and stood in the hallway trying to decide if being emotionally drained and numb were the same thing. She also wondered if she should at least try to work this out with Glinda before they went to bed.

"Well hello Elphaba." Elphie heard Samion say, then she felt Nusee trying to climb up her skirt.

"How wonderful to have you home, and early too."

Elphie picked up Nusee then accepted a hug from Samion.

"Hello Samion. Glinda is in the parlor with Gwenot. And hello to you too Nuisance." Elphie said, scratching the kitten's ears while he nuzzled her cheek and purred softly.

"You must be tired from your trip, and it is late." Samion said.

"I am. Samion please excuse me I need to go upstairs. I don't mean to be rude." Elphie said quietly.

"You are not being rude at all Elphaba. I assume that Galinda is on her way up as well?"

"Honestly Samion I'm not sure what she is doing or going to do. We have been arguing and I just need a break." Elphie said.

"I see. Well then go on up to your room with your Familiar. He has missed you. We all have missed you and are glad that you are home. Everything will work out Elphaba." Samion said gently.

"I know, or at least I'm trying to know. Goodnight Samion." Elphaba said.

"Goodnight darling." Samion said and watched her slowly head for the stairs then went to the parlor to greet and possibly to comfort his daughter.

X

Elphaba was sitting on the floor looking through her boxes of books when she heard Glinda and her mother in the hallway. She had been playing with Nusee, putting away her things and trying to figure out what to do since she came upstairs alone about half an hour ago. She did not have the strength to argue anymore, but she was still angry. She was also desperately in love with the person that she was angry with and needed strength to try and fix what was wrong. Sighing she got up and went across the hall. She saw Glinda in her nightdress sitting on the bed with her mother and tapped on the doorframe.

"Glinda, I need to tell you something before we go to bed." Elphie said as she slowly walked into the room.

"What Elphie?" Glinda said wearily.

"I'll leave you two alone." Gwenot said.

"No Gwenot, Please stay with her. This will not take long." Elphie said.

"I've been trying to figure this out, figure out something to say to you before we went to bed. And my mind has been wandering to something that you told me that time when I left you and you were angry and hurt. I want you to know that I love you. I am angry with you, but I love you. I do not know what else to do with you right now but to love you. I will try not to withdraw and I will not leave. I will be right here when you wake up. I want to work this out, to find a way to reconcile what you did to me." Elphie said quietly, her voice strained and weary.

"Elphie I didn't do anything to you, I was trying to do something for you, to help you." Glinda sighed.

"Something for my own good I suppose? Because it certainly felt like it was done to me." Elphie said, the ire creeping back into her voice.

"Elphie it wasn't like that. I've tried to explain…" Glinda started to say irritably.

"Girls…that's enough now." Gwenot said quietly startling both Glinda and Elphie.

"Please listen to me. As a veteran of a few into the night battles I am offering up some advice. And do not look at me that way Galinda, all couples fight from time to time, even parents. You two know how to talk and listen to one another exceptionally well, but you are both tired. Your emotions are raw and exposed and you have been picking at them for hours. I know that you do not want to hurt one another any more than you have, so I suggest that you agree to table this conversation for now. In the morning, things may have settled a little, be clearer and easier to deal with."

"Alright Momsie, I can't do this anymore right now anyway." Glinda said.

"Agreed. I just wanted you to know those things Glinda. I will leave you to get some sleep now." Elphie said and left with no further comment.

"Do you think things will be better in the morning, mama?" Glinda asked.

"I did not say better my darling, I said clearer. Elphaba is trying very hard to articulate something. She is too raw right now to express it in a way that you can hear and you are too tired to figure it out. It happens Galinda, all you can do is know that she loves you and wants to work through this…but in the morning." Gwenot said as she walked her daughter to her bed with her arm around her shoulder.

"I hate that she is angry with me. And I'm so tired, but how can I sleep knowing that she more than likely won't. She needs to so badly Momsie. She hasn't slept well since the Retreat, and so much happened there that upset her and us. She had a nightmare last night…those are getting worse and more frequent and she didn't eat today. Check on her please." Glinda said and started to cry.

"Oh my precious little girl." Gwenot said and held Glinda until her tears ran their course, then went into the bathroom for a glass of water.

"Staying up all night worrying about something that is out of your control will do neither of you any good. Now, take this. It will help you sleep. You said that you have been channeling Elphaba, so you are as raw as she is. You need to even out my darling."

Glinda took the pill from her mother, swallowed it with a sip of water and crawled into her bed.

"I know momsie. Stay with me please? Then check on Elphie." Glinda asked.

"Of course Galinda. Now close your eyes and let yourself fall asleep." Gwenot said quietly as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"I didn't tell her that I love her too." Glinda whimpered sleepily after a few minutes.

"She knows darling, she knows." Gwenot soothed.

"Tell her for me." Glinda murmured as the sleep aid took hold.

"And help her sleep too."

"Just sleep my darling, I will tend to Elphaba." Gwenot said as her daughter slipped into sleep.

Gwenot stayed with Glinda for a little while longer then went to go talk to Samion and get something for Elphaba to eat and drink. When she returned, she stood in the doorway and took stock. Elphaba was sitting on her sofa in dim light while Nusee played around her.

"Elphaba." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry I brought my fight into your home." Elphie said softly without looking up.

"It is your and Galinda's fight and your and Galinda's home and that is all I will say on that." Gwenot said and put the tray down.

"Darling, I am not here to cajole, coddle, lecture or even talk with you. You need sleep; you need to even out as much as Galinda does, if not more so. I made my daughter take a sleep aid. I brought you one as well, along with some cider and a plate of melon. Take it if you feel that you need it." Gwenot said then leaned over and gave the exhausted and confused girl a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Gwenot." Elphie said.

"You are welcome Elphaba. You two will work this out. She told me to tell you that she loves you too." Gwenot smiled.

"I know that she does. Goodnight Gwenot, and thank you again." Elphie said.

Gwenot nodded then left Elphie alone. Elphie was tired of trying to sort through the mess in her head, she was tired of being angry with her girlfriend and she was just tired. She looked at the tray and picked up the two pills that Gwenot had brought her. She knew what they were and why she had two instead of one. She also knew that she needed the sleep that these would help her have, but she was also afraid of not waking up if she had a nightmare. Unable to even think anymore, Elphie tossed the pills quickly in her mouth and drained the glass of cider then went over to her bed with her Familiar on her heels.

"Well Nuisance I'm either going to have the best night's sleep that I have had in awhile, or the worst." Elphie said as she stretched out on her bed and closed her eyes. Nusee mewled softly, curled up by her head and started to purr.

X

When Glinda finally stirred, it was late in the morning. As she stretched out, her mind instinctively thought of Elphie and she frowned as she remembered that they were fighting. She got up and went across the hall expecting Elphie to be up already. Instead she saw her stretched on her bed, on top of the covers, in her nightclothes, sound asleep. She sighed and went to go get dressed, grateful that Elphie was sleeping and with a knot in her stomach at the thought of more arguing.

"Morning Momsie." Glinda said walking into the parlor where her mother was sitting at the writing desk.

"Good morning Galinda darling. How did you sleep?" Gwenot asked as she rose to hug her daughter.

"I slept great and I think Elphie did too. She was still in bed when I came downstairs. Did you give her something to help?" Glinda said.

"I left two pills, cider and fruit on her end table. I am glad she made the decision to take them. Have you eaten?" Gwenot smiled.

"No, I was going to wait for Elphie, but I think I'll just go ahead and eat then go and see the horses. I need to think…is that bad? To leave her here. Maybe I'd better wait until she gets up." Glinda said in a confused jumble.

"Galinda, Do what you need to do. You would want Elphaba to." Gwenot said.

"Yes, but doing what I wanted to do is what somehow caused this whole mess." Glinda sighed.

"I'm going back upstairs. I'm not hungry anymore."

"All right Galinda." Gwenot said knowing that her daughter needed to figure out what to do on her own.

"I will be home all day if you or Elphaba need me."

"Thanks mommy, we probably will." Glinda sighed again, kissed her mother and went back up to her room.

"Nusee, hi there." Glinda said quietly from the doorway to Elphie's room.

The kitten leapt off of the sofa, where he had been playing with tassels and bounded over to Glinda, who scooped him up and gave him a quick cuddle.

"I'm sorry I did not say hello last night. She needed to see you more than I did." Glinda said as she carried the playful kitten to her room.

"We are fighting about coming home early. The fight is my fault I think, but I don't know how exactly." She put Nusee down on her sofa and wiggled a tassel for him to play with.

"You have gotten a little bigger and I'm glad that your physical exam went well. And it's okay, your witch doesn't like them either." She smiled sadly then went to get her glitter wand.

She chanted and waved and little pink bubbles of glitter started to fall, utterly delighting Nusee.

She watched him play for a time as she tried to think about what to say to Elphie, what she could ask to help herself figure out what was going on. When the bubbles died down she magicked up a little glitter ball that rolled and bounced itself around the floor and Nusee took off after it, trying to pounce. Glinda got her sketch things and tried to calm her nerves by drawing a little ball of fur in motion.

X

Elphie woke up hard, sat up and looked around wildly. It only took a moment for her to get her bearings and then another for her to feel irritated. She heard Glinda's voice from across the hall and walked over to see. She saw Glinda dressed, sitting on her sofa sketching. Part of her wanted go over there, sit beside her and pull her close. But a bigger part did not trust that right now and that added to her irritation and confused her. She sighed and went to get dressed, hoping that she could find a way to make Glinda understand why all of this angered her so much without losing her temper.

"Good morning Glinda." Elphie said from the doorway to Glinda's room.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda said in her usual manner, but without her usual bubbles.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did, I took the sleeping pills that you made sure that your mother brought me." Elphie said with no inflection.

"I'm not going to bicker about wanting you to get a good night's sleep." Glinda said as Nusee looked from her to Elphie from the back of the sofa.

"I was merely stating a fact and I do not wish to bicker either." Elphie sighed.

"Are you feeling more centered this morning?"

"I am, I slept very well."

"Since I assume that you have already eaten you can either accompany…" Elphie started.

"Actually I wasn't hungry before." Glinda said and Elphie arched her eyebrow and looked at Glinda for a beat.

"Come then, you need to eat." Elphie said.

"You do too." Glinda said.

"I am planning on it. Maybe we can eat and try to talk, without poking at one another."

"Of course Elphie. I've been sitting here trying figure out what to say, what to do. But the more I think the more confused I get. It's obvious that I messed up, but I can't see how." Glinda said with a quiver in her voice.

"Glinda, that is part of the problem. I have been thinking about this too. Let's go eat and talk." Elphie said quietly.

"Come on Nuisance, you too."

Glinda and Elphie walked down to the parlor first so that Elphie could greet Gwenot. They talked together for a bit then Gwenot went to tell Cook that they were ready to eat and sent them off to the solarium. The tension between them was evident, even to Nusee who was subdued and stuck close to Elphie.

As they waited for their brunch, Glinda told Elphie about the toys that she conjured for Nusee with her glitter wand and Elphie told her that she would like to see them. It was a short strained conversation.

"Elphie we know how to do this, we do." Glinda said after a long tense silence.

"I know we do Glinda, talking is one of our best things, but this time it is harder." Elphie said.

Glinda started to respond, but Trezia brought in their food. Cook had prepared a small vegetable omelet with fried tomatoes for Elphie, a large bacon and cheese omelet for Glinda and breakfast potatoes for both of them. There was also juice for Glinda and apricot nectar for Elphie.

"Thank you Trezia." Glinda said.

"You're welcome. Miss Elphaba, Nusee did not come downstairs to have his breakfast earlier and does not seem inclined to have his lunch. Cook is beside herself." Trezia said.

"He is feeling overprotective I'm sure. I'll talk to him then try to send him right in." Elphie said.

"Thank you Miss." Trezia said and hurried away.

"Nuisance come here please." Elphie said and held out her hands for the small cat to jump into.

"I appreciate the protection, but I am in no danger here. Glinda and I are quarreling and you feel that tension and anger, but we will work it out. I am going to eat, please go do the same or Cook will come after us both with her spoon." Elphie said and Glinda could not help but smile.

Nusee nuzzled Elphie's cheek then jumped onto Glinda's lap and nuzzled her too before he ran into the kitchen.

"I'm not sure I will ever understand this." Elphie said.

"It is amazing." Glinda said, then they lapsed into silence

"Elphie." Glinda said after about ten minutes of quiet eating and thinking for both of them.

"I'm not sure if I should ask this, but did you fix your experiment?"

"I took it out of Ran's hands and turned it over to another grad student after I did some of what I was going to today." Elphie said tightly.

"So it will be okay?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"I do not know, I guess I will see when I get back to Shiz." Elphie said.  
"I didn't really know how fragile it was Elphie, or that you had attached such importance to it. Honestly I didn't." Glinda said apologetically.

"I'm trying to remember that Glinda. And trying to remember that I didn't really talk about it much. But I can't get past the fact that you did this with out even considering that my lab time might be important, without taking me and how I was feeling into consideration." Elphie said struggling to keep her temper and voice even.

"Elphie how can you say that? I was worried sick about how you were feeling, especially after your nightmare. I was afraid that you were shutting down." Glinda said desperately.

"I was trying to work it out, I was planning on talking to you about it that night and on the train. I had told you that we would deal with you and Loma first and then me. You should not have taken matters into your own hands. I needed that time." Elphie said testily.

"I did not know that!" Glinda snapped out of sheer frustration.

"You should have, you know how important my studies are to me. I would never have kept you from your art class." Elphie fired back.

"That's not fair and it's not the same." Glinda huffed and the argument flared.

For a time they rehashed the same things that they had argued about in their dorm room and on the train. They snapped, fired off hateful words and veiled accusations. Eventually they ended up in the same place they had been before, with Glinda in her bubble, Elphie angrier than she was before they started and no closer to a resolution.

"I can not take this, we are getting nowhere and I can't allow myself to get any angrier with you. " Elphie said tightly as she got up.

"Get mad all you want, but I know that you are feeling things other than anger that you can't or won't tell me. We need help Elphie. I can't do this anymore either. It's draining me." Glinda said with a mixture of anger, hurt and panic.

"Talk to your mother, I'll be in the library." Elphie said and started to leave then turned back in the doorway.

"But spend some time in your room first, or stay in your bubble. Even out and center." She added, her voice showing a vague hint of the concern she felt, down past her anger.

X.

Glinda sat for a little while, hurt confused and a little angry. She removed her bubble and walked out onto the terrace and looked out over the back lawn thinking that she and Elphie should be out there now, taking a walk with the horses and Nusee or sitting on the swing in the garzebo, gently talking about Elphie's nightmares and panic attacks or about telling their circle of friends that they were a couple or simply enjoying the kind of intimacy that they were not afforded outside of their room at Shiz. Instead they were fighting, not quarreling or arguing, fighting. No matter what they had tried to say, it had disintegrated into cold tones and hurtful words that accomplished nothing productive. She hated that they couldn't break through the top layer and figure it out. She hated that she didn't get what was wrong and that she couldn't figure out why she didn't. She hated the whole mess. She stood there for a long time looking out over the lawn trying to find something she could hold onto, something that would tell her what to do.

"Darling." Glinda heard her mother say from beside her.

Glinda had not heard or even sensed her mother's approach, but she melted against her as soon as she heard the familiar comforting voice and started to cry.

z

Elphie tried not to storm down the hallway to the library, but her need to get away from Glinda and the bickering they had been reduced to was making it difficult. But she managed to make it into the library with a relatively civil air, and not shut the door on Nusee before she let loose and went into full pacing, twitching and mumbling mode.

"What am I feeling? What is there that I'm not saying? I am so damn angry with her that I don't know how to think. But I am so much in love with her that it hurts like hell." She muttered furiously after a time of frantic pacing.

Nusee had been pacing with her, but as soon as she started to talk he jumped up onto the desk and looked at her with his ears perked forward and his head tilted just slightly.

"Maybe I am overreacting, maybe this is nothing to be angry about? But I am damn it, I am. She had no right to just cancel my lab. She's worried, I understand that and she has reason, but even so. How can I make her see? Am I so inept at this that I would let us continue to argue pointlessly? I'm hurting her with this but hell she hurt me too." Elphie said then stopped dead in her tracks as the realization struck her.

"She hurt me, but that's not possible, how…why?" She whispered then sank onto the sofa to try and answer those questions.

z

Gwenot looked up from her correspondence when she heard Elphaba's distinctive footsteps in the hallway. Through the open parlor door she saw her go into the library. She also saw that her hands were clenched, her posture tense and her face lined with anger. Gwenot expected to see her daughter either follow her into the library or appear at one of the parlor doors. When she did not Gwenot knew that things between them were at a standstill. She thought back over the past months and how her little girl had matured and grown both individually and as part of a serious couple. She had seen the girls avoid quarrels and work their way through them. She had seen Elphaba enraged and knew that her fury was cold and quiet, and knew that Galinda could deal with that if it was directed at something or someone else. But she couldn't help but wonder if some of the stalemate between them might be her daughter's denial that the girl that she cherished could truly be that angry with her. Along the same lines she wondered if the other part of the impasse was Elphaba being able to face the fact that the girl who loved and protected her was capable of hurting her, even inadvertently. As she thought about everything that she knew about how Galinda and Elphaba related to one another she got up and walked out onto the terrace and saw her daughter standing by the railing at the other end looking alone, lost and desperate. Exercising her concerned mother's prerogative she decided to check on her.

X

Glinda went back to the parlor with her mother and told her everything starting with the Retreat and ending with them walking into Upland Manor, furious with one another. She covered everything in a jumble of words, alternating between tears, anger confusion and hurt. The only things that she provided more than passing detail on was Loma, the resulting talk and Beliea's suggestion; and Elphie holding her when she fell apart upon her return from the retreat.

"That is what I was trying to do…hold her so she could fall apart. Get her someplace away, someplace safe. I know she is mad about the lab and her experiment, but doesn't she know that?" Glinda sniffled.

"Darling I am not sure that it is that simple." Gwenot said having already made the decision to keep her main thoughts to herself for now.

"Nothing is ever that simple. We can't figure out how to listen, what to say. We can't break through the surface. Help us please, I'm not sure how much more we can take."

"I am glad that you realize that there are layers to this disagreement Galinda. Although I have tried and will continue to try not to immerse myself into your disagreements, I am aware that sometimes a gentle nudge, to help you get through an impasse can be helpful. I will sit and talk with you two, if Elphaba agrees." Gwenot said.

"That might be the only thing that we can agree on right now." Glinda sighed.

X

Elphie was back to pacing around the library again when she heard the gentle tap on the door then the almost silent squeak of the hinges.

"Can we talk now?" Glinda asked quietly.

"I am not sure if we can or not, but we might as well try." Elphie said her voice impassive.

"I brought help, do you still want Mom to help us?" Glinda asked and Elphie nodded slightly.

Glinda sat on the sofa with her mother and Elphie sat in a chair. Elphaba was flexing her twitching fingers, Glinda was fidgeting nervously and it was apparent to Gwenot that they were both waiting for her to say something.

"All right girls I will start this, but I am not going to work it out for you." Gwenot said.

"Thank you Momsie." Glinda said, her relief evident and Elphie nodded again.

"In disagreements such as this, there are always underlying emotions." Gwenot started.

"I knew that. See I told you Elphie." Glinda said.

"Galinda, stop that. I will not allow you two to poke, as you say, at one another." Gwenot said in a voice that Glinda had not heard in a long while but respected completely.

"I'm sorry Elphie." Glinda said sincerely.

"Thank you darling. Now, sometimes the parties involved are aware of the underlying emotions and sometimes they are not. Sometimes they are known, but are too painful to or too hurtful to their partner, to be acknowledged or voiced out loud. One of the keys to getting through a stalemate, to get beyond the petty bickering about the same things is to give voice to those emotions. Girls you know how to deal with one another, but have never been in a situation like this. You need to take the risk to voice the underlying feelings, whatever they are and trust that you will not only be heard, but still loved and cherished. Elphaba you need to know that I am not here to take sides. I simply want you two to get to the point where you can actually hear one another. I have full faith that if you can get there, you can talk this through." Gwenot said as gently as she could then sat back.

"You were right Glinda there are other emotions there, and they frighten me. But those underlying emotions do not excuse what you did to me." Elphie said after a time.

"I keep trying to tell you Elphie I was trying to do something for you, to help you." Glinda said.

"I am so tired of hearing that." Elphie said.

"It's true Elphie, I wanted to get you away…"

"From my work?" Elphie said testily.

"From everything. It was for you Elphie. I …"

"That's enough girls. My guess is this is your impasse. Galinda, Elphaba is not the only one with underlying emotions at play. Stop fighting yours and listen to hers, or this will never be resolved." Gwenot said quietly.

"I'll try. I'm sorry Elphie. Talk to me."

"I've been trying. This is not an argument about semantics. You did do something to me." Elphie said then stammered.

"Go ahead Elphaba, it is safe here." Gwenot said gently.

"You hurt me." Elphie said, her voice cracking.

"Elphie no!" Glinda said not sure that she heard right.

"I couldn't…I would never hurt you. I wanted to help you."

"You have told me over and over that I can do whatever I need to do." Elphie said angry but controlled.

"You sat in my lap, looked me in the eye and told me whatever I needed, I would have. You heard me when I could only tremble in your arms. " She said as she got up to pace, ignoring the tears that were falling down Glinda's face.

"I believed that, all of it. It has given me the strength to face some of the emotions that frighten me, because I trusted that I could. I started that experiment, I focused my energy on it, took chances and nurtured it all week. It gave me control, helped me find perspective and calm the inner turmoil that I was trying to sort through so I could help you with Loma. That was the deal, you first then me. You took that away from me. You betrayed my trust that I could have whatever I needed to cope." Elphie said, now more frightened than angry.

"Using mental exercise to calm emotional turmoil…Oh my Oz" Glinda whimpered as what Elphie was saying sunk in.

"Oh no, no. I did. I took it away from you. Elphie I didn't mean that. I would never do that." Glinda said putting her head in her hands.

"Go on Elphaba, you need to get this out. Galinda is listening now." Gwenot said softly.

"I'm so sorry Elphie, so sorry. Tell me." Glinda said her voice laden with hurt and sorrow.

"I was angry, because you made a decision that affected me, without talking to me about it. I felt powerless, like I used to feel. I even felt that way when I left the lab to come back to you. You are my top priority. I have told you that and showed you that over and over. But I felt I had to one more time, because I was angry. When I realized, while I was pacing around in here, that I was hurt more than angry. I nearly came undone at the thought that you hurt me. Your actions hurt me. It was almost too much for me to bear. Anger was easier. I understand that. I couldn't understand anything else." Elphie said and looked helplessly at Gwenot.

"It's alright Elphaba, you spoke your mind…and your heart. It needed to happen and it is okay." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"Elphie please, please understand I never meant to make you feel that way. I would never… I'm so very sorry, I was just so worried. I messed up, I know that now, but I was just so worried."

"Elphaba, are you ready to hear out Glinda? She heard you." Gwenot said carefully

"I did Elphie, I heard you and felt you. I'm sorry."

"Please stop apologizing Glinda. I am ready to listen." Elphie said, her voice weary and frightened.

"I know we said me first then you Elphie, but I could feel you suppressing your fears and confusion, everything. I tried to respect that, all week I tried. It was frustrating. In a way it was more stressful for me than trying to deal with both of our things together at the same time. Loma affected you too after all. Elphie I did hear you after your nightmare. Your terror was real and I was very worried that this would be the one that shut you down. The one that pushed you too far. When you were gone in the morning, I wasn't surprised, I was very worried, but not surprised. I knew that you went to the lab and was happy that you did in a way, honestly. But when I saw you those few minutes at lunch, my heart broke. I left the patio planning a relaxing night of soft music and a massage. I was afraid that if I did not offer you a safe space, a loving space to let go of some of what you had been suppressing, you would have another nightmare, a panic attack or I wasn't sure what. When the opportunity to take my test early presented itself, I couldn't resist the opportunity to get you away from Shiz, to another safe place where you would be surrounded with people who love and want to help you. I was wrong to do it with out asking you and I know that now and I am deeply sorry that I did not realize what you were doing in the lab. But I did not mean to hurt you." Glinda said sincerely.

"All right that does make sense given the situation, but why didn't you just tell me? Why did you react so strongly?" Elphie asked and Gwenot could sense no anger from her, but the hurt and fear were still there.

"Your fury shoved me into a chair, my open mindedness sort of left then." Glinda said.

"I was stunned by your reaction because I thought that you would be happy or at least relieved. I was confused and a little angry at you."

"Because I was angry with you?"

"Partially, but mainly because I thought that you were being stubborn. Will you answer me something?" Glinda asked.

"Of course." Elphie said.

"If I had changed our plans for me, because I was overwhelmed and on the edge and needed to leave, but still did it without consulting you, would you have been as angry?" Glinda asked.

"No." Elphie said after some thought.

"Because I would not have felt betrayed." She added quietly.

Glinda flinched at the comment, but knew that Elphie was no longer angry. Gwenot sensed that they were past their stalemate and could now work through what they both felt, but could also sense that they needed a little break.

"Girls, I am very proud of you both, you showed maturity and a true willingness to work out your differences. You have made a very good start. I am going to suggest however, that you take a little break in order to let things settle just a little and for Galinda to even out. Do you think you are in a place where you can do that and still return to a reasonable discussion?"

"I think so." Glinda said.

"I think so too." Elphie said.

"Good, Dinner is in a couple of hours. I'll come and get you." Gwenot said.

"Thank you mommy. Thank you for helping us." Glinda sniffled as she hugged her mother.

"I am always here for you my darling, always. And for you as well Elphaba." Gwenot said.

"I could not have done this on my own Gwenot, thank you." Elphie said, not sure what had just happened.

"I have great faith in you my darlings, you are remarkably tuned into one another. But even remarkable needs a little help now and again. Now go and relax before dinner. You have all evening to talk."

There were more hugs and kisses then Glinda, Elphie and a very confused Nusee went upstairs. Gwenot watched them go, noting that they were not as tense, but they were a long way from being back to themselves.

"Are you going to take a bath before dinner Glinda?" Elphie said quietly, when they reached their rooms.

"I think I will. Maybe you should talk to Nusee, he looks distressed." Glinda responded feeling a little uneasy.

"Okay, I will. I… we…come over when you are finished." Elphie said hesitantly.

"I will, and I know Elphie." Glinda said and walked into her room and shut the door.

Elphie watched her then went into her own with Nusee.

Glinda and Elphie both took their time bathing and getting ready for dinner. They both put on comfortable clothes then spent the next hour or so sorting through what had happened in the library. Glinda had a good long cry and sketched and Elphie paced and talked to her Familiar, an activity that was becoming more normal to her. She was trying to tell herself that Glinda understood why she was hurt when she heard a soft knock.

"It's okay Glinda, come in." Elphie said.

"You didn't have to knock." She said when Glinda came in.

"I know…it just seemed, I don't know." Glinda said.

"Are you all right Elphie?" Glinda said as she came close to her love.

"Maybe. I am no longer angry with you, but we do need to keep talking." Elphie said.

"I know, just please know Elphie, I accept that I hurt you. But I hope you know that I did not do it on purpose. It doesn't make it hurt less, but I hope it makes it easier to forgive." Glinda said quietly.

"I'm trying to know that. I want to." Elphie said.

"We can do this Elphie, we can get through this. Together." Glinda said and reached to stroke Elphie's cheek, needing the contact.

Elphie pulled back from the touch then stopped and gently caught Glinda's hand before she pulled it back. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips gently to Glinda's palm then leaned her cheek into it.

"Together." She whispered.


	173. Chapter 173

For a few moments Elphie let the feel of Glinda's hand against her cheek remind her of that very first precious touch after she had been attacked. The only thing in that did not hurt, the only thing that felt safe.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw Glinda gazing at her through tears. It was a gaze that communicated everything Elphie needed to feel, everything that she needed to believe and trust. She slowly brought Glinda's hand to her lips and once again kissed it lightly.

"What do we do now?" She asked quietly.

"We proceed very gently." Glinda responded then slowly and carefully reciprocated with a feather light kiss to Elphie's hand.

"Elphie." Glinda said finally breaking the hold that the moment had over them.

"May we take a walk after dinner? Maybe talk in the horse meadow."

"I'd like that, but I'm not sure I can have dinner." Elphie said.

"Would you rather it be just the two of us?" Glinda asked.

"No, I meant I don't think that I can eat. I do not mind sitting with your parents. A little family normalcy might be nice." Elphie clarified, her voice soft and timid.

"Some of Popsicle's stories are about as normal as it gets." Glinda smiled slightly.

"Glinda there is so much I need to try and tell you, so much that I need to hear from you in order to make this okay." Elphie said with a hint of fear.

"Me too Elphie, we will talk and now we are able to listen as well." Glinda said.

"What if we get angry again or start poking at one another? I don't want to do that anymore." Elphie said.

"I don't want to either. We just need to work not to. We know how, usually."

"I know. Let's just go meet your parents for dinner." Elphie sighed and Glinda could feel that she had resigned herself to something, she just did not know what.

X

Dinner was exactly what the girl's had hoped it would be, casual, light and normal. Samion caught them up on the news of the day and Nusee's antics. Gwenot told them the latest biddy committee and social news. Glinda and Elphie were both subdued, especially with each other, but not tense. Glinda finished her dinner and listened more than talked. Elphie managed to eat a salad and did not say anything until the end of the meal when dessert was brought out.

"Samion, thank you for ordering some nectar for me. It is delicious." Elphie said after she finished the last of her glass.

"You are welcome Elphaba, I have discovered that I am quite fond of the pear." Samion said

"I have had a small glass of peach from time to time." Gwenot said.

"It is not as hard to acquire as I thought it would be, so we will always have some here for you along with your cider and of course milk. Just tell me what you like and what you are not fond of and soon we will have it down. Until then, we experiment!" Samion chuckled.

"He has tried mixing various flavors." Gwenot smiled.

"Apricot mango was quite tasty once I got the proportions down. Maybe next time you come in we can experiment mixing together Elphaba." Samion said with a smile.

"I would like that very much." Elphie said and Glinda saw a brief glimmer in her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Elphie and I are going to take a walk and talk. I know it's starting to get dark, so we won't go beyond the horse meadow." Glinda said after they had finished dessert.

"All right darling, I think that is a fine idea."

"Take your cloak and your umbrella please Elphaba, it has been rainy in the evenings here lately." Samion added as he puffed on his pipe.

"I will, thank you." Elphie said.

"Before you go girls, there is a matter I need to bring up. I realize that it is not the most opportune time or place, but it is time sensitive." Gwenot said.

"Okay Momsie." Glinda said and Elphie nodded.

"It's about Chaxi and the possibility of using her as your counselor Elphaba." Gwenot said.

"We talked about that Gwenot and I think that it is a good idea. After what happened at the Retreat, the nightmares, our fighting like we did and everything else, I know that I can not do this, I don't know how." Elphaba said.

"We agreed that it was too much for us to try to do even together." Glinda added.

"I don't know what to do with her though, or if I even can, but I am willing to try. And you are right about my lack of discomfort with her. I am not sure I could…start from scratch with someone." Elphie said hesitantly.

"Elphaba, I can not tell you how proud I am of you for making this decision. If you think you are ready I can set up lunch for you and Chaxi for tomorrow so that you and she can get a feel for if you think it would work. She needs to be comfortable as well. I know how she works and there are certain guidelines and expectations that she follows. If she does not feel that she is the best person to help you, she will tell you."

"Can you and Glinda be there as well? I know that I am not capable of doing this alone." Elphie asked, her eyes, more than her voice carrying her distress.

"Of course darling, of course. I am not pressuring you. This can wait until your next visit, or we can set something up at Shiz." Gwenot said.

"No, I want to do this here and with you and Samion, if that is all right." Elphie said shyly.

"And I want to do it soon."

"It is indeed all right Elphaba, we are both always here for you. I will make the arrangements, but you can cancel them if you are not feeling up to it. I know that you and Galinda still have things to work through." Gwenot said.

"Yes, we do. But my inability to deal with my feelings about certain things contributed to this mess. I need to figure it out."

"All right then. Why don't you go take your walk." Gwenot said with a smile.

Elphie gave Samion and Gwenot a hug and kiss and thanked them for their patience and understanding then quickly excused her self to go get her things.

"Do you think that you will be able to talk Galinda?" Gwenot asked after Elphie left.

"I think so, I hope so. We have to." Glinda said seriously.

"Galindadoodle, just remember that what you get from her while she struggles to find what she needs to say, may not be what it appears. More than a few arguments between your mother and me were exacerbated by her trying to beat me to the punch, so to speak." Samion chuckled.

"That's true." Gwenot agreed with a smile.

"I'll remember. I will do whatever I have to, not only make this up to her, but try and ensure that we never fight like that again." Glinda said with determination.

X

Elphie spread out the blanket that she had brought and held Glinda's hand as she gracefully lowered herself onto it. Then she placed her umbrella and cloak within quick reach on the stump and sat down across from Glinda.

"Nusee likes that you brought the fringed blanket." Glinda smiled. Pointing to the kitten that was happily attacking the corner fringe.

"I think that we are lucky that he is so easily amused." Elphie said.

Glinda lifted up the corner of the blanket and Nusee scooted underneath trying to take the fringe with him and Glinda giggled softly.

"I can't live without that you know, your giggle." Elphie said softly.

"It's like air."

"Elphie I know what I did was…" Glinda started.

"No, please Glinda, let me start this." Elphie said with a hint of panic.

"Alright Elphie." Glinda said reassuringly.

"When I was in the library by myself and I realized what I was really feeling, I thought that I was losing my mind. I mean I couldn't understand why you would give me license to do what I needed to do, then take it away. I fought so hard to not tie that in with all the other times that things have been taken from me. To not relate it to the people who have done things for my own good that hurt me. I know now, that is exactly what I did to you, I made a unilateral decision that I thought was for your own good. I just decided to let you go to find a conventional relationship and that hurt you terribly. I nearly couldn't breathe when I thought about you feeling even a little bit of the hurt that I did. And I was so afraid to tell you that you hurt me. I did not want you to feel the way that I felt when you told me. But we couldn't get beyond it then without you telling me how much what I did hurt you, and I knew that we couldn't now either. This isn't coming out right or making any sense. " Elphie said her voice a mix of fear frustration and pain.

"I understood it perfectly. Elphie knowing that you were so angry with me was a horrible feeling, but not knowing why was even worse. I thought about when you left me too and I can understand now a little better why you were so sure that you were doing the right thing, because I was so sure that I was. You still, after all this time, even when you were furious with me, acknowledged my insecurities. You told me that you would come back and you did. You told me that you loved me." Glinda said.

"Like you told me." Elphie said.

"I want to make sure that I know how to ease your insecurities. I know that I hurt you Elphie. I know you feel betrayed. I swear to you that I will do whatever it takes to regain your trust, to prove to you that I really do want you to have whatever you need to help yourself. I will even learn to curb my empath powers more effectively where you are concerned, so I don't rush to do something like I did."

"Glinda, I do not want you to curb anything. Your powers are an integral part of who you are, like your bubbles and giggles. I could not bear any of that to be stifled." Elphie said seriously.

"You get irritated when I focus on you." Glinda said.

"I get frustrated when you tell me before I know, or when you keep pointing it out. But I don't want you to confine your abilities. I actually find it comforting sometimes, I've told you that before. And I will even take some of the blame for what happened this time, empathicly speaking. You were right, It was wrong of me to not at least try to talk to you about what I was working through after the retreat, especially since I knew that you were feeling it anyway. I was just so worried about you dealing with Loma." Elphie said.

For reasons that neither one understood there was a pause in the conversation as they watched Nusee playing with lamp bugs. When the kitten finally ran out of energy and curled up on Elphie's cloak to sleep Glinda and Elphie started to talk again. They discussed what they had just said to each other as well as what had come up in the library, during their arguing and things that came up because of it. Glinda cried a little, Elphie became slightly irritated and they both had periods of frustration. But they talked openly and honestly about how they felt. It bothered them both, but especially Elphie, to realize that it was possible to hurt each other unintentionally with good intentions and love. They knew it might take time, but they agreed to figure out what they needed to do to minimize the chances of it happening again. And also what they needed to do to put this behind them.

"Glinda, I'm not angry with you any more. And I do not feel the hurt that I did. But I'm not…I can't…" Elphie struggled.

"It's okay Elphie. I understand this, believe me. I am upset that you feel confused because I remember feeling it too. We will work our way back, like we did before. I won't push you to give more than you can." Glinda said.

"But I need to ask you something, and if you are not ready I understand."

"Ask me anything Glinda. I am not the only one who needs things right now." Elphie replied.

"I need your forgiveness for what I did. I plead being insanely in love and worried, so much so that it blinded me to what you really needed. Please forgive me." Glinda said sincerely, with a small quiver in her voice.

"I forgive you." Elphie said and Glinda started to cry just a little.

"Thank you Elphie, I love you with all of my heart. I want to earn your trust again."

"My heart knows that you did not mean to hurt me, and I'm not sure it's lack of trust. Well maybe it is. I don't know. I love you and need you, but a little part of me is afraid of that right now." Elphie said.

"I know Elphie. It hurts me to know that, but I've felt it too." Glinda said.

"I know and the fact that I did that to you makes me…" Elphie started.

"Shhhhh Elphie, we don't need to go back there, we don't." Glinda said quietly.

"You're right, we don't. Glinda I really am feeling better about this, but I don't think I have the energy to talk anymore." Elphie sighed.

"Me either Elphie. I need to even out and you need to process." Glinda said.

"Maybe we should go in."

"Oh no Elphie, please can we just stay here for a little while longer? It is so peaceful and calm. Let's sit here together quietly and just be with each other." Glinda said hopefully.

"I could use some quiet together time."

"Thank you. It's a shame that the clouds are covering the stars." Glinda said wistfully.

"Glinda, I can't give you what I know you need and want. I'm sorry, but I just can't, not right yet."

"I know Elphie." Glinda said.

"But I can give you this." Elphie shifted her position so that she was sitting with her back against the tree stump then indicated that Glinda should lie down with her head in Elphie's lap.

"Candeo." Elphie said three times and the area above and around them filled with little twinkling stars.

"Cado astrum." She added and a few little stars started to slowly fall.

"I love you Glinda, I really do."

"Elphie, this is…it's perfect thank you. I love you too." Glinda sighed feeling some of her Elphie coming through loud and clear.

X

"Samion, Have you seen the girls come in?" Gwenot asked as she came into the kitchen.

"They are not in their rooms?" Samion responded as he returned the container of fruit salad to the icebox.

"No, or in any of their other usual spots. Nusee is not around either." Gwenot said, her concern evident.

"My darling would you care to accompany me on a walk to the horse meadow?" Samion smiled as he offered his arm to his wife.

"Look Gwen." Samion said as the entered the meadow from the back path.

They both stood for a moment looking towards the stump, at the sight of what appeared to be a canopy of stars about six feet off the ground, a few of them falling slowly down to the ground. The clouds had parted and in the moonlight they saw Elphaba sitting by the stump, Galinda lying on her side with her head in Elphaba's lap and Nusee jumping around, batting at the falling stars.

"Maybe I should go check on them alone Sami, I can sense Elphaba is a little unsettled." Gwenot said.

"As you wish my wife, but I will wait here to make sure all is well then in the gazebo just in case." Samion smiled.

"You are my treasure." Gwenot whispered and kissed her husband with passion.

As Gwenot approached she saw that Elphaba was far away and her daughter was asleep. Luckily Nusee alerted Elphie to Gwenot's presence, so the startle factor was minimized.

"Gwenot! What are you? Oh no the time. Glinda wanted to stay and then fell asleep and I lost track of time. I'm sorry you had to come get us." Elphie said quietly, very upset.

"Elphaba, it is alright, we were just concerned." Gwenot said quietly.

"We?"

"Samion is right over there." Gwenot said and waved to her husband, who waved back and headed back towards the back path.

"It is a lovely night and this little star display is beautiful. May I sit with you and enjoy them for a little while?" Gwenot said.

"I…I…I would like that." Elphaba stammered.

"Thank you. And would you mind darling? I do not have my wand with me." Gwenot said with a smile looking at the ground beside Elphie.

"Excuse me? Oh, of course, forgive me." Elphie said and closed her eyes briefly.

"Quispiam mollis." She chanted quietly and a very large fluffy cushion appeared on the ground beside her.

"I'm impressed Elphaba, thank you." Gwenot said as she gracefully sat down.

"You are welcome." She said as she gently made small circles on Glinda's temple with her thumb.

"How long has she been asleep?" Gwenot smiled when she saw what Elphie was doing.

"I'm not exactly sure, we have been sitting here quietly for quite some time. I do this sometimes to soothe her and try to keep her asleep during a storm." Elphie said shyly.

"This is like the time in the kitchen with the warm cinnamon vanilla milk isn't it? " She added after a moment.

"If you would like it to be darling, I know that you and Galinda have had a rough go the past couple of days." Gwenot said with a warm smile.

"We talked a great deal and are in a much better place now, but not quite to where we were." Elphie said.

"That's normal. Not all disagreements are solved overnight, it is good that you are aware." Gwenot smiled.

"I know that all of this has confused you terribly Elphaba. Loving someone and being angry with them is difficult and frightening."

"Yes, it is. I am no longer angry or hurt, but…" Elphie stopped and looked down at her sleeping love.

"I'm listening darling if there is something that you need to say." Gwenot said gently knowing that there was.

"I didn't have anywhere to go." Elphie said quietly as she continued to caress Glinda's temple.

"I remembered today the start of what I thought feeling loved might be like. It was her first loving and affectionate touch, right after I was raped. I was sitting on my bed, I was in turmoil and everything hurt, but that touch. I wanted to fight it, but I had no more fight left, I had nothing. I felt nothing but pain. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me gently on the forehead. It was the first time I ever remember being kissed, or touched with affection. She held me gently, spoke to me softly. It was what I thought safe should feel like, and even though I never really had felt that before, I desperately wanted to then." Elphie said, her hand focused on Glinda's temple and her eyes on the blanket.

Go on Elphaba, it's all right." Gwenot said gently after a pause.

"It's where I always went; she's always in my head waiting there with that gentle touch to love me and keep me safe. I went there when I was frightened, panicking or overwhelmed. But I couldn't find her. I was so angry with her that I lost her and had no where to go. I couldn't go to the lab and I couldn't go to her. I blamed her for that, but it was my fault." Elphie said then fell silent but was still gently stoking Glinda's temple and keeping her emotions in check, so that her love would not be disturbed by them.

"And now?" Gwenot prodded gently.

"I felt her hand on my cheek before we came down to dinner and remembered where she was. Then I heard her giggle. I have always loved that giggle, even when it annoyed the life out of me. She's back now, right here waiting if I need her. But I'm frightened." Elphie said her voice barely audible.

"Of what Elphaba?"

"Of going to her, in my head and not finding her again. Of having to be like I was, trying to cope alone. And it won't be her fault it will be mine. What if I am so unstable that I lose her, lose our connection and can't find her if I need her? I need to figure this out, figure out how to be all right." Elphie said her voice tinged with panic.

"Elphaba, I need you to listen to me please." Gwenot said firmly, but not unkindly.

"You are putting far too much pressure on yourself. You are extremely intelligent, mature and self reliant, but you are you are only nineteen years old. A nineteen year old that had to grow up far too quickly and face far too much. Darling you are not expected to have all the answers or be able figure everything out, at least not outside of your laboratory." Gwenot smiled and made sure that Elphaba was following her.

"You are developing a strong and healthy sense of self as well as confidence and grace. You trust your own instincts more; you are learning what you need now along with where and how to seek it out. This argument with Glinda rattled that. It shook you up and disoriented you, just as it did her. But do not let it undermine everything you have worked to build. You had a fight that was awful and painful. It caused you to see things in yourself and in Glinda that will take some work to reconcile. You are doing that, by being honest with yourself and with her. You just need to, as I have told you before, be as gentle with yourself as you are with Glinda. Do not sell yourself short Elphaba."

Elphaba nodded slightly and shifted her hand to pat Nusee, who had made himself comfortable in the curve of Glinda's waist before returning it to her love's temple.

"Sometimes I think that I have things in my control, then something innocuous happens and I lose it. I have nightmares or panic attacks; I get irritated at little things. I suppress so much that I actually thought that the girl who has shown me that she loves me in so many ways could deliberately hurt me. Gwenot do you really think that talking with Chaxi will help me figure this out?" Elphie asked after settling a fidgety Glinda with caresses and soft words.

"I think that working with her will, yes. Elphaba this isn't just a matter of talking, it is actual work. It involves commitment and a certain level of trust. You will be looking at things in different ways, things that frighten or anger you. Exploring emotions and scenarios that could prove painful or disturbing. I think that you have the inner strength to do this. Chaxi is a wonderful guide and I think she is the best choice to lead you on this journey. And that sleeping girl there will not allow you to get lost along the way because in some ways she will be going with you. She loves you Elphaba. It becomes more apparent to me every time you two come home. Even this time, maybe especially this time. The greater the love, the deeper the argument can cut." Gwenot said then smiled as her daughter unconsciously batted at the hand that had been caressing her so tenderly.

"Elphie, sweetheart did you have a nightmare? You are talking to yourself." Glinda said sleepily as she sat up causing Nusee to tumble onto the blanket.

Elphie smiled slightly as she helped Glinda resettle into a sitting up position.

"Momsie?" Glinda said as she blinked to focus.

"Yes darling. Elphaba and I have been talking."

"No nightmare, just a conversation under the stars." Elphie smiled.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Glinda pouted.

Elphie felt her heart melt at the sight of that pout and she knew that her balance was returning.

"Because we were discussing you, sort of." Elphie smiled.

"And now I think we should go back to the house." Gwenot said before Glinda could respond.

Gwenot sent her still sleepy daughter to the gazebo to get her father, so he could carry the new cushion back to the house. Glinda roused slightly at the prospect of getting to wake her father.

"Gwenot, thank you. I didn't mean to just start talking like that."

"Darling it happens. You have no idea the things that poured out of me after Samion and I would fight early in our relationship. I'm sure poor Greda thought that the man was a maniac of some sort. And if it makes you feel better, Jilla and Pajul's fights are legendary around here. I have seen and heard it all and trust me when I say that you and Galinda do it much better than they do." Gwenot chuckled.

"I think this is one time I'd prefer that Jilla have the advantage. I hate fighting with Glinda." Elphie said as she carefully folded the blanket.

"She hates it as well, but couples fight. You two have a great deal of respect for one another and it shows even in the way you disagree. This one was particularly bad because of things that had been building, for both of you." Gwenot said.

"We know that now and hopefully can prevent things from escalating like this again." Elphaba said.

"If anyone can, I have full faith that it is you two." Gwenot smiled and offered Elphie a hug, which she accepted.

X

"I'll try Glinda, that's all I can promise." Elphie said as she got up from Glinda's bed.

"But I have a lot on my mind, a lot to sort through."

"I know Elphie, but please promise me that if it starts to overwhelm you, you will come and lie down with me. Momsie gave us consent to share my bed." Glinda said.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that. I really need to sort through the talk I had with your mother. It helped me a great deal, but I need to just…"

"All right Elphie, I'm not pushing you, I trust you will do what is best for you. Can you sit with me while I fall asleep, please?" Glinda asked sleepily not wanting to provoke a tiff.

"Of course. I love you Glinda. You know that. I'll tell you about my talk with your mother in the morning. Please sleep now. I promise I will try to." Elphie said and gently kissed Glinda on the forehead.

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda said and closed her eyes.

She was a little upset, but comforted herself with Elphie's nearness, her scent and the feel of the kiss that still lingered on her forehead and soon she drifted off into a somewhat uneasy sleep.

Elphie sat beside Glinda until she was sure that she was asleep then carefully got up and motioned for her Familiar, who happily followed her to the library.

An hour later Elphie was sitting on the sofa in Glinda's room with several of Gwenot's psychology books and her journal. Glinda was snoring adorably and a worn out Nusee was curled up on the back of the sofa purring softly. With deliberate intent Elphie slipped into her mind and began sorting through everything that had happened since Glinda told her they were leaving early to come home. She was grateful that her precious girlfriend was in there waiting to help her safely figure out what she needed to do.

X

Glinda woke up slowly and groggily. She had not slept well and was feeling unsettled. Nusee detected movement and went to go investigate; taking great delight in pouncing on Glinda's blanket covered toes. She pulled her legs up under her and smiled slightly at the kitten's antics as he tried to follow them. She looked up and saw Elphie half sitting half reclining on the sofa. There was one book open on her lap and one open beside her. Her glasses were on the tip of her nose and her pen was in her hand, which was resting on her open journal on the arm of the sofa. Glinda could tell that she had not been asleep for very long and sighed. She reminded herself that this was what her love needed and she was going to be more attuned to that.

"It's easier to catch up on sleep than to dig up suppressed emotions." Glinda said quietly to Nusee.

The kitten looked up from his game, plying with a tiny piece of fuzz on the nightstand, and jumped over to the bed knocking off Glinda's empty water glass. The shattering sound startled Nusee and Glinda and frightened Elphie awake.

Elphie jumped up from the sofa, her journal, pen, glasses and the books all falling to the floor.

"What's wrong? What happened?" She yelped.

"It's okay Elphie, Nusee knocked a glass off of the nightstand." Glinda said calmly.

"Glass, are you all right? Is he?" She said still not quite oriented.

"We are fine. Elphie look at me please." Glinda said and Elphie focused on her.

"We are fine, everything is all right. You were just startled awake, okay?"

"Okay, I was asleep. I was dreaming." Elphie said quietly.

"Yes. Are you all right Elphie?" Glinda asked moving closer to Elphie but not pulling her into her arms, as she wanted to do.

"I had a dream, it was disturbing. But you were there Lyndie, I didn't lose you. I knew how to find you." Elphie said still not quite tuned into the present moment.

"I'm not sure that I understand Elphie." Glinda said trying to discern the odd look on Elphie's face and the mishmash of her emotions.

"I need to think for a minute." Elphie said in more of her normal morning grump fashion.

"Okay my love. I'll go get something to clean up the glass, I'll be right back." Glinda said, confused and a little concerned.

Elphie closed her eyes and tried to clear the dream from her head.

"Nusee, I think it was there, but I don't know. It was a bad dream, what if …I don't know." Elphie said to the kitten, who was peeking out from behind the pillows on Glinda's bed.

"I'm sorry, come here. I know that you were frightened by the glass breaking."

Elphie went over and picked up her Familiar from the pillows and gave him a quick cuddle.

"We are both okay."

"I asked her for a broom and dustpan and she thought that I was sleepwalking or had forgotten who I was or something." Glinda chuckled as she came in with Sargy behind her.

"Good morning Miss Elphaba, I'll have this cleaned up in no time." The woman said and went to work quickly sweeping up the glass then running the carpet sweeper over the area.

"We can't have you cutting your paws now can we you little dickens. He knocked a bottle of Hensign's wood polish off of the shelf in the closet downstairs. It still smells like linseed oil in there." Sargy chuckled.

"I'm sorry he is living up to his name." Elphie said quietly.

"Oh no one was really bothered, except maybe Hensign. And you learned your lesson didn't you little one?" Sargy said scratching the kitten's ears.

"The smell made him sneeze so hard he knocked himself off of the shelf."

Glinda giggled at the story and thanked Sargy for the help. Elphie sighed and put Nusee down on the sofa.

"I'm sorry Elphie, I didn't know she would come to do it." Glinda smiled.

"Although I probably should have guessed, I've never asked her for a broom before."

"It's okay Glinda, I'm having enough trouble with reality right now, without you cleaning." Elphie smiled back then sobered.

"I need something, but it might be too soon for you, or even for us."

"Anything Elphie, What do you need?" Glinda said.

Elphie looked at Glinda but did not do or say anything for a short while.

"I'm frightened." She whispered at last.

"Tell me Elphie, whatever it is you need from me I will give it to you." Glinda said trying to keep the concern from her voice.

"That's just it, it's not really yours to give, it just is or it isn't, I think."

"Then tell me what is or isn't. Do not be frightened Elphie. Together, remember." Glinda said softly.

"What makes us, us." Elphie said in barely a whisper and Glinda knew exactly what she needed.

"It's okay Elphie, I'm a little frightened of that too." Glinda said as she slowly ran her fingertips from Elphie's elbows to her wrists then back up and down again.

"But we did not loose it before, so there is a good chance we haven't now." She added as Elphie mirrored her actions.

With their eyes locked together Glinda held up both of her hands with her palms facing Elphie. Elphie opened her hands then slowly and lightly slid her fingers up Glinda's palm until their hands were pressed together.

Elphie saw tears form in Glinda's eyes as they felt the tingles. With unspoken consent they slowly linked their fingers together. Elphie inhaled as she felt the jolt and Glinda let out a small whimper. For a moment all they could do was stand there with their hands interlocked looking deeply into one another's eyes. Without separating their hands Glinda took a risk and leaned in to brush her lips against Elphie's. Elphie responded gently. With their eyes and hands again providing consent, they started a slow reassuring kiss.


	174. Chapter 174

"We can always come back to a kiss." Glinda said as Elphie pulled away from her.

"Sometimes I feel like I just keep going backwards, regressing." Elphie said as she held onto Glinda's hands.

"Going back to a kiss not regressing my love. It is searching out something stable, comforting and familiar, something we trust and need." Glinda said gently

"That jolt that passes through us still scares me, but I needed it now, to make sure. It was so hard to trust that it would still be there." Elphie said unsurely, feeling as though she was saying something wrong.

"I knew it would be there, in some form. But I needed to feel it too." Glinda replied looking deeply into her love's troubled eyes.

"Glinda, I am so frightened of what's ahead. The panic attacks and nightmares are terrifying, but trying to get a handle on them might be worse. What if I just can't? What if I need too much to work it all through?" Elphie whispered.

"Elphie, I know that I messed up and did things all wrong but I meant what I said when I told you that whatever you need you will have, always. I understand better now and can really make you that promise. Your lab work, alone time, a walk, even staying up all night brooding or reading. Whatever it is, I am going to do everything in my power to make it safe for you to take what you need when you need it. There is no such thing as too much." Glinda said.

"I need you." Elphie said simply.

"Oh my love, I know and you have me freely, completely and always. But one of the things I've always known, that we both have always known, is that we need each other differently and we need different things from each other." Glinda said reassuringly.

"You have always given me what I need." Elphie said.

"Not this time Elphie, not in the way you needed it. You needed to go home, you were looking forward to it even. But you needed your time in the lab first. It's how you order your chaos, I know that, it just took this mess for me to truly understand it." Glinda tugged slightly on Elphie's hands, which were still interlocked with hers and pulled her down onto the sofa.

"I curl up in your lap or against your chest, open my mouth and whatever comes out comes out, including tears and sobs and we sort it out later. You always let me do that, whenever I need to, for however long I need to. I never hesitate to take what I need, because I know it is safe to do so."

"Lyndie I get what I need from you, if I didn't I would be able to cope at all. We've talked about this before, how difficult it is sometimes for you to just let me bury myself in books or hear me rant, but you do. " Elphie said, not understanding exactly what Glinda was trying to convey.

"I know, but Elphie I am afraid that what I did will somehow prevent you from scheduling extra lab time if you want it, or ask to just study. I never want you to feel that you can't have what you need to deal with your issues Elphie. I know that your nightmares and panic attacks are frightening and frustrating for you my love, as is the prospect of working with Chaxi to try and resolve them. I know this is going to be hard on you and on us, but I also know that you will not hesitate to give me what I need. I can do no less for you. Sometimes that will be something I can give you directly, sometimes indirectly. But you will have it, whenever you need for as long as you need. Please do not be afraid to take it or ask for it." Glinda said seriously.

"You are assuming that I will know what it is that I need." Elphie said with a slight smile and Glinda knew that her love understood what she was trying to say.

"If you don't, I'll tell you." Glinda said with a wink and a giggle and Elphie pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Lyndie, I understand that you need to do this, believe me. But I think me trying to focus totally on you was partially responsible for our predicament. I'm afraid that if you do the same and focus on my needs at the expense of your own, we will be right back here, trying to put ourselves back together. You need attention from me; I understand that. And besides, you become beastly without it." Elphie grinned.

"Maybe you are right. This term is going to be a challenge I think." Glinda sighed.

"I think so too. We will simply have to do what we do best…" Elphie started.

"Make out?" Glinda interrupted with a sly grin.

"Talk it out." Elphie replied with a smile.

"We are good at that too." Glinda chuckled.

After sharing a gentle kiss and a loving gaze Glinda and Elphie talked and listened to one another until Glinda's trusty tummy grumble alarm told them that breakfast was their most urgent need at the moment.

X

Glinda and Elphie sat out on the terrace eating a light breakfast of fruit and banana bread, something that Elphie had never had before but liked. As they ate they talked about Chaxi and waited for Glinda's parents to join them.

"Good morning darlings, I am sorry I could not join you earlier." Gwenot said as she breezed onto the terrace.

"That's all right Momsie, we've only been down here a little while." Glinda said.

"Would you like some coffee Gwenot?" Elphie asked quietly.

"I would love some Elphaba, thank you. How are you two this morning?" Gwenot asked as she accepted a cup of coffee from Elphaba.

"We are better, we had a long talk this morning, after we sort of kissed to start making up." Glinda said with a little smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, very glad. And knowing that you are not yet able to fully reconcile is a very mature realization. Too many young couples just jump right to it, without fleshing out any underlying issues."

"Well there was no jumping, but there was a jolt." Glinda chuckled and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"Sorry Elphie, it just tickled me." Glinda said.

"It's fine Lyndie. We really are trying to get this figured out properly, it's just very complicated." Elphie sighed.

"I am proud of you both for respecting each other enough to want to try so hard." Gwenot smiled.

"Elphie go on and ask, it's all right I promise." Glinda said softly knowing that Elphie was struggling and that now was the best time.

"Is there something that you require darling?" Gwenot asked Elphie.

"In a way. Glinda and I have been talking about Chaxi and me delving into my past and what happened. I know today won't be anything major, but I… It's just…" Elphie tried to say but ended up just looking helplessly at Glinda.

"Momsie, Elphie is worried that she will not be able to tell Chaxi what she needs to know about her past and everything and was wondering if you could fill her in before we all talk together." Glinda said.

"Just tell her whatever you think she needs to know before…I don't even know before what." Elphie said.

"It's all right darling. It is an unusual request, but understandable under the circumstances. I will have a little talk with Chaxi before lunch because I sense how important it is to you." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"Thank you so much Gwenot. I'm very unsure about a lot of things right now. I just want to do this right." Elphie said softly.

"There is no right and wrong with this Elphaba, it is not an exam." Gwenot said gently.

"That's true Elphie, we are learning about subjectivity and objectivity in my Magical Counseling class and remember what we are studying about perception in psychology class." Glinda said helpfully.

"You are right." Elphie said.

"Hello my family." Samion said with enthusiasm as he walked onto the terrace.

"My apologies for being late, but it might prove to be well worth it."

"Hello Sami." Gwenot said accepting a kiss on her cheek.

"Would you mind waiting for just a moment?" She added as she started to pour him a cup of coffee.

"I will sit here quietly with my news and wait my turn." Samion said with a knowing smile for his daughter.

"Thank you dear." Gwenot smiled as she handed him a cup of coffee and a thick slice of banana bread.

"Elphaba, there is still some time before Chaxi arrives. Why don't you, Galinda and your obviously concerned Familiar take a walk? If you are not back by lunchtime we will send Jefet after you." Gwenot said.

"That's a good idea Elphie, maybe we can go to the garzebo and daddy can ring the bell for us." Glinda said with a smile.

"The garzebo sounds like a good idea." Elphie said.

"Good then, that's settled." Glinda said with a hint of her happy wiggle.

"Now what did you have to tell us Popsicle?" She added excitedly.

"Well, I saw the flyers yesterday advertising the Town Square Cart Sale." Samion said with a grin.

"Oh boy, I love the Cart Sale!" Glinda bubbled.

"We thought that since you two have not been able to go out together on a date for awhile, this might be a nice outing for you." Gwenot said.

"I made early reservations for you for dinner at Ilono's afterwards. You mother and I will be there a little later having dinner with a business associate." Samion added.

"Talk it over while you are at the garzebo, if it is too much for you right now, canceling the reservations is not a problem at all." Gwenot said.

"Not at all. And Elphaba, the bookstore always has a grand selection of used books for sale." Samion said with a big smile and Glinda felt a hint of excitement coming from her love.

"We'll talk about it, thank you for making us reservations daddy. Ilono's is always crowded, but especially on Cart Sale day." Glinda said and gave her father a big hug.

"And thank you too Momsie, I love you so much." Glinda whispered in her mother's ear as she hugged her while Elphie was hugging Samion.

"We'll ring the bell in time for you to get cleaned up for lunch." Gwenot said as Glinda and Elphie prepared to leave.

"And we'll come on the first ding ding." Glinda chuckled.

"See that you do." Samion said with mock severity.

Elphie looked like she was going to say something but didn't. Instead of taking Elphie's hand Glinda offered hers to her rather overwhelmed love, not wanting to presume right yet. She smiled broadly when Elphie took it and returned her smile.

X

"It really isn't like shopping Elphie." Glinda said excitedly as they walked slowly hand in hand to the garzebo.

"It's more like a cross between the vendors fair we went to and the street fair you took me to on our first date, but on a smaller scale. It's different every time, but there are always books and artwork and music. And we don't have to stay very long. But if you are too tired after Chaxi or not sleeping we don't have to go. And if you just aren't ready for a date yet, it's okay." Glinda said in her usual excited rush of words.

"Which scene would you like to sit in." Elphie said with a smile as they walked on the cobblestone path to the garzebo and Nusee bounded off after some sort of flying bug.

"The swing please." Glinda said as they walked up the steps then back down into the garden area where the swing was located.

"I didn't realize how much I missed this place." Glinda said quietly as they settled in.

"It is very peaceful here." Elphie said as she pulled Glinda into a snuggle.

"Are you sure Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"Very sure." Elphie responded and Glinda snuggled close with a contented sigh.

"Maybe going out tonight is too soon Elphie, we can just stay home." Glinda said after a few moments of savoring the snuggling.

"Do you not wish to go out on a date?" Elphie asked.

"Oh no, I want to. Getting dressed-up and strutting around the Town Square on your arm. Seeing your face when you buy books." Glinda said as she played with the fingers that she had been missing.

"Lyndie, I think it would be nice to go out together, we haven't in a while. I've learned, or am learning that tucking myself safely away might be my preferred course of action, but it isn't always the best course of action. We will not be out very late and we can both use the diversion. And I know that I can come home whenever I want to." Elphie said.

Glinda sat up slightly and looked into Elphie's eyes.

"Yes, you can. We both can. So we will get decked out and hit the Town Square."

"One of us will get decked out anyway." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"You'll see Elphie, it will be fun." Glinda said happily.

X

"Chaxi, it's good to see you." Gwenot said warmly as she hugged her friend.

"I am so glad that you agreed to come and talk about being Elphaba's counselor."

"It is the very least that I could do. Your certain absence of discomfort comment intrigued me." Chaxi replied as she followed Gwenot into the parlor and sat down in a chair.

"I am sure you are aware from your last visit that Elphaba does not settle in with people that she does not know well easily."

"She does have some very intricate emotional defenses in place." Chaxi responded.

"Yes, she does. Chaxi, Elphaba has asked me to speak with you on her behalf before you meet with her and she also asked that Glinda be a part of your initial meeting. I know that it is not normally how you work, but I feel that it is very necessary for Elphaba to feel secure. On top of everything else, she and Galinda are coming off of a very serious argument and she is still a little shaky and unsure of her responses." Gwenot said.

"Alright Gwen, I trust your judgement on this. Tell me what it is I need to know." Chaxi replied with a smile.

Gwenot provided Chaxi with a general overview of what she knew of Elphie's past and the things that had occurred since her first visit to Upland Manor. Chaxi took notes and asked general questions, not only getting a feel for Elphaba, but also a glimpse of she was being incorporated into the day to day life of the Uplands.

"Gwenot, we have seen and heard a lot over the years, but to have had to deal with so much and at her age is incredible." Chaxi said as she shook her head.

"I know Chaxi. Elphaba is a remarkable girl but is having real trouble coping with some aspects of her emerging self. She made the decision to seek out a counselor, and I suggested you to her for a variety of reasons. The fact that you work with Galinda, Galinda trusts you and Elphaba has seen you work worth her is very important. Trusting others does not come easily to her." Gwenot said seriously.

"With reason." Chaxi nodded.

"The fact that you are an empath is important as well. Her only work in dealing with her emotions in this manner has been with Galinda or me. She knows no other way than with someone that can sense or feel what is going on and help her identify it. Experiencing and expressing varied emotions is new for her." Gwenot continued.

"I see, and I understand." Chaxi replied.

"But there was another reason as well. Elphaba is shy and reserved, but very direct and honest. She needs someone who is direct and honest as well to guide her. But even more importantly, you have a gentleness of spirit inherent in your nature that I believe that Elphaba will respond to with time. That has always been one of the things that makes you a great therapist my friend. And it is the very thing that I think will eventually allow Elphaba to work her way through her past." Gwenot said.

"Thank you Gwen. I can see, and feel how much Elphaba means to you. We will sit and talk together about how best we can help her, because I think that this will be a group effort more than anything." Chaxi said as she patted her friend's hand.

X

Glinda and Elphie sat for a short time enjoying the day; each other and watching Nusee bounding around the garden terrorizing bugs and pouncing on leaves as well as anything else that dared to move in the breeze.

"Elphie, what would you think about talking to Byjon while we are in town, to get advice on telling our friends that we are a couple and about the Loma situation?" Glinda said at last.

"I think that I am unable to process that now, but if you feel that we would benefit from his counsel, I trust that." Elphie said seriously.

"Thank you Elphie." Glinda said quietly.

"I'll ask Momsie if he is available. I think it would helpful for us." Glinda said.

They slipped back into sitting quietly in that comforting and familiar position. Elphie gently rocked the swing with her legs while she stroked Glinda's hair and hummed a soft melody. There were still things that she was unsure of and remnants of their argument still toyed with her ability to trust and process what she felt and thought to some extent. But it no longer effected her ability to trust and seek out comfort from the beautiful girl in her arms.

Glinda played with Elphie's fingers, completely immersing herself in the sensations and processes of running her own fingers in circles around her palm, lightly stroking each finger and wiggling each one to match the melody that Elphie was humming. She knew that there were many things that needed to be reconnected between them and this was one of the most important; their comfortable, necessary quiet time together.

Eventually they started talking and shifted, with amusing difficulty, so that Glinda was beside Elphie, leaning against the arm of the swing and her thighs lying across Elphie's. They talked about Glinda's feelings and fears associated with Elphie talking to Chaxi and the possibility of doing some sessions as a couple; interspersing soft kisses with their words until Elphie heard the bell and prodded Glinda off of the swing.

"Did you ever manage to make it home on the first call?" Elphie chuckled as she and Glinda left the garzebo and Glinda's only response was a sheepish smile.

"Nuisance, we are leaving now." Elphie said into the air.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." Glinda sing-songed with a giggle.

Nusee came down from somewhere in the garzebo and toddled sleepily over to Elphie and tried to climb her skirt, which had become one of his signals that he wanted to be picked up. Elphie obliged with a smile and Nusee nuzzled her cheek and nestled in the crook of her arm purring contentedly.

"I concur." Glinda sighed as she took Elphie's other arm and they walked back home.

X

"You returned after the first call." Cook laughed as Glinda and Elphie came in.

"You are a good influence on her Miss Elphaba."

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Glinda pouted with a giggle.

"Maybe not now, but back when, oh my deary…." Cook said then trailed off with a knowing chuckle.

"Now, leave little Nusee here so he can eat his lunch and you two go on and wash up so you can have yours. Your mother and Mrs. Sumyet will be waiting on the terrace.

"Yes Cook." Glinda said with a grin.

"Enjoy your lunch Nusee."

"Elphie, it will be all right. I wish I could do something to ease your nerves." Glinda said as they walked upstairs.

"You are, you will be with me." Elphie said.

"Always, if not in body, then in spirit." Glinda smiled.

They went to their separate rooms and quickly washed up then Elphie went over to Glinda's room and pulled her close, holding her tightly.

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda replied.

"Hi Chaxi." Glinda said with a smile as she and Elphie walked hand in hand onto the terrace.

"Galinda how wonderful to see you again." Chaxi responded brightly as they hugged.

"And you as well Elphaba." She said as she offered Elphie her hand.

"Thank you for agreeing to come and talk to me." Elphie said shyly as she took Chaxi's hand.

"It is my pleasure Elphaba." Chaxi said with a smile.

"How was the garzebo girls?" Gwenot asked as they all settled in.

"Wonderful as always, it is going to be spectacular when the leaves start to change." Glinda bubbled.

"Garzebo?" Chaxi questioned.

Lunch was brought out and while the four women ate Glinda happily told Chaxi about the garzebo. Then they talked about other things like the girl's classes, Gwenot's committee work, Chaxi's travels and general lighthearted chitchat. Elphie was quiet for the most part, but was settling down and growing slightly more at ease with the comfortable interactions.

Chaxi and Gwenot had agreed during their talk that Gwenot would decide when the time was right to switch from lighthearted casual banter to talking about Elphaba. After a long, leisurely and fun lunch, Gwenot felt that Elphaba was as comfortable as she was going to get and adjourned them to the parlor. While they waited for Trezia to bring in a tray of drinks, Gwenot expertly segued the conversation from general conversation to Elphaba by using Nusee, who had followed them from the terrace into the parlor.

"Do you think that you are ready to discuss why we are here now Elphaba?" Gwenot said gently, wanting Elphaba to know that she had control.

"I think so." Elphie said quietly.

"But I am nervous."

"That is perfectly all right, most people are in this situation." Chaxi said kindly.

"Galinda was very nervous and a little frightened when she came to see me as a counselor for the first time."

"Remember Elphie? I even held Momsie's hand and felt like crying on the way in." Glinda said.

"I remember." Elphie replied.

"I just do not know what to expect."

"Why don't I tell you a little about the way I work, what you can expect from me and our sessions, as well as what I expect from you and we can go from there. Will that help?" Chaxi said.

"Yes, thank you." Elphie said softly and reached for Glinda's hand.

"Well the first and most important thing is you feeling safe and confident. You need to understand that everything we do together, everything you say is completely private. Our sessions will always be between only us. I will never reveal our work together to anyone, not even Galinda or Gwenot." Chaxi said.

"But I do not care if they know." Elphie said.

"That may be true, but that is not how this needs to work. Gwenot and I are friends, we talk about many things and consult together on cases occasionally, but this will not be one of them. Anything that they know of our work together will come from you." Chaxi replied and Elphaba looked desperately at Gwenot.

"She is correct on this darling, it needs to be this way. You are always free to come to me with anything, but what you tell Chaxi is strictly between you two." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"Elphaba this is standard practice, necessary to creating a secure environment in which you can safely and freely discuss what you need to." Chaxi said.

"But Glinda and I were discussing both of us talking to you about things." Elphie said feeling agitated.

"And that is possible, we can discuss it later. I often work with couples, as individuals and as a couple. I have things that I do to allow for communication between us, but even that is strictly between the parties involved. No one outside the counseling sessions is ever told what goes on. Okay?" Chaxi said and Elphaba nodded.

"Chaxi, may I?" Gwenot asked.

"Of course Gwen." Chaxi replied.

"Elphaba, you will be entering into a professional relationship with Chaxi, just as Galinda has. That does not mean that it cannot eventually develop into a warm and friendly working relationship, but it is professional. It is Chaxi's job to guide you and help you understand the issues that bother you. It is a safe, neutral environment for you to bring up things that can not come out anywhere else. Without that expectation of complete privacy, you would not be able to explore, as you need to. I never expected to be informed of what goes on between you, just as I do not expect to be told what goes on between Galinda and Chaxi. That is Galinda's safe haven, and I would want it no other way." Gwenot said holding onto Elphaba's gaze.

"But I…I mean." Elphie tried.

"It is okay Elphaba say whatever you need to." Chaxi said.

"I don't want Glinda to think that I am keeping things from her."

"Oh sweetheart, no." Glinda said putting her hand on Elphie's cheek and turning her head so that she could see her love's eyes, knowing that this was the real source of her agitation.

"My love listen to me please. You have told me over and over again that there are things that I do not need to know about your past. I never really liked that, but the more I find out the more I understand why you want it that way. I respect that completely. I want you to have a place where those things can come out and be dealt with safely. Chaxi will be that place, a neutral, non-judgmental, and very safe place for you to discuss anything and everything. It is important to me that you know that I want you to do this, and just like Momsie I never expected to be told what goes on between you two. It is your safe haven and I will have it no other way." Glinda said firmly but with all of the love in her heart.

"All right?"

"All right." Elphie said and her relief was obvious.

Chaxi observed the interactions with a practiced professional eye, gathering information that she knew would help her in her dealings with Elphaba, especially how to best continue with this initial conversation. When Galinda had assured herself that Elphaba understood what was being said, Chaxi confirmed that she was indeed a safe haven for any discussion. She also reassured Elphaba that Galinda could participate in their sessions by explaining the general parameters of couples counseling. When Elphaba asked about Gwenot and Samion participating as well from time to time Chaxi began to understand some of Elphaba's fears.

"Elphaba, these private sessions are not about isolating you from the people you love, they are about providing you with information and tools. If there is ever a subject that you need to discuss that you feel Gwenot or Samion need to be aware of but can not figure it out yourself, we can discuss it together so that you can be more comfortable talking with them. Or you can invite them to a group session. There may also be times when I suggest that you all talk together as a family, with or without me present. Does all of this help you to understand why our sessions are private?" Chaxi asked.

"Yes it does, I am sorry that I made you go through all of that." Elphaba said.

"That leads me perfectly into another guideline. No apologies." Chaxi said.

"It's a safe, non-judgmental haven, remember that. You can express yourself in whatever manner you wish to. I expect you to be honest and direct with me, but I understand that what comes out at first might not be the real issue or how you really feel. I know that this is not deception, it is merely a function of trying to figure out what is really going on inside of you. Does that make sense?" Chaxi asked.

"It does." Elphie nodded.

"Good. The other part of that is that I will be honest and direct in what I tell you and with the questions that I ask you. This is another important thing for you to fully understand. It is not my job to tell you what you want to hear, take sides or use my empath powers to tell you how you are feeling. I will always be tuned into you empathicly and use that knowledge to help me form questions and guide you along. But I will not tell you that what you are feeling is the wrong thing for the situation or what you should be feeling or anything else of the sort. You will need to come to those conclusions on your own." Chaxi said.

"I understand. I appreciate directness." Elphaba said.

"Yes, but be aware that sometimes in a counseling session the things that come up and my responses may make you uncomfortable or embarrassed. You need to know up front that I will never intentionally say, ask or suggest anything to embarrass, demean, or humiliate you. That is not why I am there and not why I utilize my empathic powers. If it happens, we will talk about it and work it out, but it is up to you to let me know that a certain subject is an uncomfortable one for you. I may feel it and adjust my questions accordingly, but I will not abandon it entirely unless you tell me to, or unless I feel that it is a panic–inducing situation. Then I will stop what is going on and we will figure out why it is happening. Do you understand that?" Chaxi asked.

"I think so. Basically you are telling me that you will be direct when you tell me and ask me things and that sometimes that may make me uncomfortable. A situation I am almost certain will occur on a regular basis. But you are not doing it intentionally and I can tell you when it really bothers me and it's okay for me to." Elphie said, feeling more at ease.

"Yes, that is very good Elpaba. You also need to know that if ever you do not want me to focus my powers on you, you only have to ask and I will tune them out to the extent that I am able. It is not always possible for me to block some things completely, but I will do what I can. It is your session Elphaba, you have control." Chaxi said.

"I understand that, I think. But what if I don't know what to say, how to start, or get lost along the way?" Elphie asked.

"Elphaba, I will guide and help you figure it out. That's not the same as setting an agenda or telling you what you are feeling. What we will work with is what you need to explore. That being said, there may be times when I will suggest that we revisit a certain topic if I feel it is necessary, but if you do not wish to, that is your prerogative." Chaxi said.

They continued talking about how sessions work for a time. Gwenot and Glinda provided their opinions, and soon Elphie had a good understanding of what was expected of her and what she could expect in return. Chaxi could feel that knowing her parameters helped Elphaba accept the decision that she had made to seek out counseling.

"Elphaba, there is one more thing I would like to bring up here with Gwenot and Galinda and then I would like to spend just a little time with you privately, if you are agreeable to that." Chaxi said.

Everyone felt Elphie's defenses rise, but said nothing.

"I…all right." Elphie replied nervously.

"Good. Gwenot and I had a talk before lunch, as you requested. It was an unusual request, but I understand it now. She told me in very general terms about what she knew of your life in Munchkinland, your title and responsibilities there, what you endured and how complicated it is for you. I know about your status at Shiz and some of the issues that you and Galinda are facing there. She also informed me that you are recovering from a rather intense argument. Gwenot also told me, with a little more detail that you were sexually assaulted and about some of the issues that have been surfacing for you because of that. She also gave me general information about how you have been coping and what she has tried to do to help."

"She has been a big help. I know I would not be where I am if she had not intervened. I owe her a great deal, but I understand why she said that she felt that she was no longer in a position to be objective any more." Elphie said quietly.

"I think that was a wise, very loving and somewhat confusing decision for her to make. But your best interests are paramount to Gwenot, which is why she told you that issues surrounding sexual assault are not my specialty." Chaxi said earnestly.

"She told me that, yes. But she also said that you are familiar with them and have dealt with it before." Elphie replied.

"I have. I believe that I am in a position to help you deal with the after affects of being raped. I am also willing, as I have with a few other cases, to study and research the things that I feel I am not experienced enough with. It provides me not only better resources and tools to guide you, but a learning opportunity to use to help others as well." Chaxi replied.

"Chaxi I know that I am no longer in a position to try and figure this out alone or even with Glinda. It is just too much and too overwhelming at times. Galinda and Gwenot trust you and feel that you are the best person to help me. That is enough for me. Gwenot said that I already have a certain lack of discomfort with you and it is true. It is also the best that I can do right now. I can not in all honesty claim to trust you or any of this yet, but I believe what you told me and want to try." Elphie said, her voice a little shaky.

"I accept that and think that we can form a very positive working relationship." Chaxi said with a smile.

"Do you think that you are ready to start that working relationship just a little bit right now?"

"I…yes, I think so. But may I have a few minutes alone with Glinda." Elphie asked.

"Certainly Elphaba. I think a break is in order." Chaxi said.

"Why don't you two walk around the terrace for a few minutes and I will take Chaxi to the library, you can meet us in there." Gwenot suggested.

"All right. Thank you." Elphie said.

Elphie pulled Glinda up from the sofa and they walked out onto the terrace.

"I am very proud of you my love, exceptionally so." Was all Glinda said before putting herself in Elphie's arms so that Elphie could find her own balance by holding her.

"I'll wait in the parlor my love." Glinda said outside the door to the library fifteen minutes later.

"All right." Elphie said and sought out a gentle kiss, which she received.

"Hi, we are back." Glinda announced as she pulled Elphie into the library.

"We will be wherever Galinda told you that she would be waiting." Gwenot chuckled lightly.

"I am very proud of you darling." She told Elphie as she hugged her on the way out.

Before she left, Glinda gave Elphie another soft kiss and told her that she was loved and cherished. Elphie blushed slightly as she settled into a chair across from Chaxi.

"Gwenot cares about you very much." Chaxi said.

"I know, she has gone to a great deal of effort for me. It confuses me sometimes, but it is a good sort of confusion." Elphie said shyly.

"I'm sure that it is. Elphaba I wanted to spend a little time with privately so that I could feel you apart from Galinda. Your emotions are very interconnected with hers at times, as are hers to you."

"We have been arguing the past few days. It was just yesterday that we started working it out. This morning was quite intense for both of us." Elphie supplied.

"Gwenot mentioned the argument. She said that things that have been going on the past week or so may have caused or at least exacerbated it." Chaxi said.

"It's been a very hard week, a few weeks actually." Elphie said.

"Another reason why I wanted to see you alone is to find out if there was something in particular that you felt you needed to deal with immediately, or at least soon." Chaxi said.

"I have been having much more vivid and intense nightmares than I have ever had and they are coming more frequently. I also fought off a panic attack last weekend. Those have been more frequent too. Such an innocuous thing caused this last one. It frustrates and frightens me. I know it stems from being assaulted, but just when I think I'm coping better I find out that I'm really not.

"I do not really think it is that simple Elphaba. How long ago was it that you were raped?" Chaxi asked.

Elphie looked at Chaxi as if she didn't understand the question.

"Oh great Oz, how did I not realize this?" Elphie said a knot forming in her stomach.

"Elphaba, what's the matter?" Chaxi said feeling Elphie's stress, fear and panic.

"It will be six months in a few days. I need Glinda, please may I see Glinda?" Elphie said in a panicked whisper as she fought back nausea.


	175. Chapter 175

"…So we were wondering if Byjon was accepting visi…" Glinda said to her mother, but trailed off as if she was trying to hear something.

"Galinda darling, is everything all right?" Gwenot asked.

"It's Elphie, she's frightened and confused." Glinda said, her voice laced with concern.

"I need to go see her."

"Just give it a minute to see if she settles. Chaxi will not let it get out of control." Gwenot said calmly.

"But she…" Glinda stopped herself and took a deep breath.

"Okay, but only for a minute."

X

"Elphaba look at me please." Chaxi said calmly.

Elphie sat rooted to her chair with her stomach knotted up and her hands twitching. Using every ounce of self-control that she possessed she trained her eyes on the woman sitting across from her.

"Thank you. I will go get Galinda, but I need to hear from you that you are not having a panic attack before I will leave you alone." Chaxi said, her eyes holding Elphie's gaze and her voice reassuring.

Elphie took a breath to make sure that she could and realized that she was not trembling. She knew from experience that the initial wave of panic that she had felt had not taken hold.

"I am not having a panic attack." Elphie said with a quivering, very quiet voice.

"Good, now take a deep breath." Chaxi said with gentle authority and Elphie complied.

"Inhale…exhale, that's good. I'll go get Galinda now and you focus on your breathing. I'll be right back."

Elphie nodded and took another deep breath, as her initial feelings of fear and panic starting to shift to irritation. Nusee who had been playing on the end of the sofa closest to where Elphaba was sitting was now sitting looking at her intently.

X

"Darling, about Byjon…" Gwenot said after a time, as a way to distract her daughter.

"Mother please I'm trying to focus." Glinda snapped then instantly regretted it.

"Momsie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

"Apology accepted Galinda. You really should not focus so hard, it can't be good for you." Gwenot said

"I know, but it was so strong that I could feel her over here. Now I can't really and I do not know if that's good or bad." Glinda said with a frustrated sigh and went to the doorway of the parlor.

Chaxi opened the door to the library and saw Glinda standing at the parlor door. She smiled at the obviously concerned girl and motioned for her to come over.

"I'll be right back Momsie, Chaxi is calling me." Glinda said.

"All right darling." Gwenot replied, hoping that everything was okay and knowing that her girls were in very good hands.

"I was wondering if you could feel what was going on." Chaxi said as Glinda approached.

"I did for a bit, then it faded." Glinda said as they walked into the library together, and Glinda saw Elphie sitting rigidly in a chair

"Elphie sweetheart, I'm here." Glinda said as she sat down on the sofa near her love and Chaxi returned to her chair.

"How could I not have realized that it's almost been six months, and I'll bet that is what has been causing my nightmares and everything else. But how can I not have known?" Elphie said with no preamble.

"Elphie?" Glinda questioned, feeling Elphie's irritation.

"Are you talking about how long ago that you were attacked?"

"Chaxi asked me and it hit me like a rock. I felt a wave of panic and fear, my stomach knotted at the thought. I felt sick." Elphie said.

"That's understandable my love, but why are you so irritated?" Glinda said and Elphie twitched.

"I'm sorry Elphie, but I felt the panic all the way in the parlor and…oh we'll tiff about me being tuned in later. Please talk to me." Glinda said gently.

"I'm irritated because I should have known. I wouldn't have had the nightmares and started suppressing things if I had known. And I should have known." Elphie said testily.

"I really don't think it is that simple Elphie." Glinda responded and shifted to hold Elphie's gaze.

"It's never that simple." Elphie huffed.

Chaxi had been paying close attention to the interaction between the girls and the rapid shift in Elphaba's emotions and thoughts. She was taking mental notes as fast as she could process them, knowing that she would need them. She saw Galinda and Elphaba exchange a glance and had the feeling that they were having some sort of conversation.

"Chaxi, I'm not sure that I understand any of this." Elphie said quietly her irritation being replaced with confusion.

"That is a very normal reaction Elphaba. Why don't I help you break this down into manageable pieces." Chaxi said.

Elphie nodded and reached over for Glinda's hand.

Chaxi started off by letting Elphie know that what was surfacing and her reactions to it was not at all uncommon and they could work it out little bits at a time. She made it clear that this discussion was structured to provide her with information to help her understand, not as a means to work out the issues. They talked a little bit about how the subconscious deals with things and makes them known. They tied that into the context of Elphie's nightmares, panic attacks, flashbacks and her possible triggers, one of which could be the upcoming six- month mark.

"Elphaba people who have suffered a traumatic event react in all sorts of ways to its anniversary, be that a week, month, six months or more. The effects lessen for most people over time, and we can work towards that end." Chaxi said.

"Remember what happened at one week?" Glinda said softly.

"I went catatonic." Elphie said.

"And remember what happened to me the first time that we were here, very close to the third anniversary of Minka's death. I completely lost it." Glinda said.

"Anniversary, it seems like an odd term to use for such things." Elphie said wryly as she tried to process everything.

"It does, but it is a past event that had a profound effect on your life." Chaxi said.

"That doesn't mean I need or want to commemorate it." Elphie said a little bitterly.

"That is true, but in a way you are commemorating it whether you want to or not." Chaxi replied keeping a professional, but warm tone in her voice.

"I hate this, it's almost as if I have no control over anything at all anymore." Elphie said and got up to start to pace.

Nusee ran over to his witch and started pacing with her as he had done before, only this time he seemed to know that it was not a game. Glinda wanted desperately to talk to Elphie, to soothe and comfort her. But she knew that what was happening with Chaxi was much more what her love needed now, so she simply watched, listened and felt.

"Elphaba, you know that this is not something that we can bring to a resolution right now. But you have more within your control than you think that you do. I have some tools that might help you with what is going on right now. You told me that your need at the moment was the proliferation your nightmares and panic attacks. I think we can run under the assumption that that is being caused by the upcoming six- month anniversary of you being raped. Is that a fair assessment?" Chaxi asked.

"I think so." Elphie said settling down at the thought have having something concrete that she could focus on.

"Good. I am going to offer you three things: an opportunity, a suggestion and an option. How or if you utilize them is your choice."

"All right. I am glad there is something that I can do. Sometimes I feel so helpless." Elphie sighed as she sat down beside Glinda with Nusee tucking himself in between them.

"I think these things will offer you some measure of control over how you feel and react to this anniversary, but it is not a cure-all Elphaba." Chaxi said seriously.

"I understand."

"Good. First is an opportunity to study about triggers. Gwenot told me that she has given you books so that you can study various aspects of sexual assault and that it seems to help you. Before I leave I will select a few books so you can read about how triggers work, the various types and how there are times that you are more susceptible to them than others. I think that will help you understand this anniversary as a trigger in and of itself and as a catalyst for your others. Do you think that will be beneficial?"

"I do, thank you." Elphie said and Glinda smiled as she felt Elphie settle.

"Second is a suggestion. I suggest that you celebrate." Chaxi said.

"Celebrate being assaulted?" Elphie said aghast and Glinda stroked the back of her hand.

"No of course not Elphaba. You have obviously chosen not to let being raped dictate your life. You can not always control the after effects, like nightmares and such. But you can learn to choose how you respond. Celebrate your life, your love. Celebrate everything you have now, who you are and what you will be. I suggest that you do something very fun this week, maybe something with friends, or perhaps just something unique and special just for you and Galinda. Give this anniversary something else to be about."

"That does have a certain logic." Elphie said a little warily.

"It does." Glinda said with a grin.

"I think the something unique and special will be taken care of." Elphie said casting an "I know you love a challenge" glance at Glinda.

"Just remember this is designed to help you, to give you a sense of control over this time period. This is a simplistic version of a more complicated technique, but it is effective." Chaxi smiled.

"I understand." Elphaba said,

"Me too, really I do." Glinda said with a sheepish smile.

"Good. Now the third thing is an option. The option to have a session with me during the week if you think you need to." Chaxi said.

"I can not ask you to come to Shiz just to meet with me." Elphie said.

"And you will not be. Let me explain. Every few years I do consulting work with the Psychology Department at Shiz. I had a meeting set up to talk to them about a schedule for this term before Gwenot even approached me about serving as your counselor. I am, of my own accord, going to reschedule my meeting with the department head to next week. I will be there for two days, arriving on Wednesday afternoon and leaving on Friday afternoon. I will be staying in the Guest Quarters and I will provide you with a means to contact me. My time is very flexible and I can be available to you on very short notice." Chaxi said.

"I'm not sure how to respond to this" Elphie said.

"I am not expecting a response right now Elphaba, I assure you." Chaxi said with a smile.

"I will see that you have my contact information and if during the time that I am on campus you think you would benefit from speaking with me, let me know. Until then you do not have to worry about it."

"Do you think I should meet with you? I want to do this correctly." Elphie asked Chaxi after thinking for a short time.

"There is no correct or incorrect Elphaba. This is about you and what you need, about what works for you. The only wrong here will be if you are not honest with yourself or you expect too much of yourself. All we can do is to take things as they come for now. You are facing the six-month anniversary of your sexual assault. Our talk today combined with studying the books that I will give you and/ or doing something special with Galinda may be all you need to deal with the issues that are arising from that until we can explore it in more depth. If it is not, you have the option to come and talk to me. That's why you do not have to decide now, and I am not setting a specific appointment for you yet." Chaxi said.

"I think that she is saying baby steps Elphie." Glinda said then looked at Chaxi.

"I apologize, I did not mean to interrupt."

"That's okay Galinda, and you are right. Baby steps is a good way to think of this. Eventually you and I will find our rhythm Elphaba. But it is a process that takes time."

"I know." Elphie sighed.

"Chaxi I understand everything that you have told me, but I'm not sure I can do this anymore right now."

"All right. Why don't I consult with Gwenot on those books for you and you and Galinda can go and get some fresh air and clear your heads." Chaxi said with a smile.

"Okay and thank you. And…May I ask a favor?" Elphie asked shyly.

"Of course." Chaxi replied.

"I know Gwenot is concerned, but I'm not sure that I have the energy to tell her what's going on. If she wants to know, will you please tell whatever you feel is appropriate? Just this once? I promise I will adhere to your guidelines from now on, but I just can't…" Elphie said and it was clear that she was becoming upset.

"This is a special circumstance, so of course I will do as you ask. If this is not flexible and adaptable to whatever pops up, then it will defeat the point of creating a safe and secure environment for you. Chaxi said reassuringly.

"Thank you." Elphie said quietly.

"Why don't we take Nusee out front to play for a little bit?" Glinda suggested.

"Chaxi and Momsie can call for us when they have the books."

Elphie nodded and the two girls rose from the sofa together.

"Thank you again Chaxi, we will be outside when you need us." Elphie said.

"That's fine. Your kitten looks like he could use some fun. You two might want to consider it as well." Chaxi smiled.

"Come on Nusee, the great outdoors awaits." Glinda chuckled as they headed out of the library door.

Chaxi watched as Elphaba and Galinda walked hand in hand out of the library door with the Elphaba's kitten bounding along after them. She sat quietly for a time reflecting on everything that had transpired since she had arrived, as well as in her previous encounters with Elphaba. Her intelligence was obvious, as was her complete devotion to Galinda. She knew that these things would be both a help and a hindrance to her ability to come to terms with her emotional issues. In all her years of working as a counselor she had never felt anyone shift between, suppress and outright block out emotions and their affects as quickly and easily as Elphaba seemed to be able to. She was very interested in finding out if this was a normal way of processing through disturbing issues for her, or just something borne of the six-month anniversary of being sexually assaulted. Chaxi put her processing of the session on hold, because she knew that she would need time and research to properly prepare for her next session with the very troubled, but incredibly resilient girl whom the Uplands had lovingly embraced as one of their own. Right now, she needed to provide her with the first of the promised tools.

X

"The oddest things seem to amuse him." Elphie said softly as she and Glinda sat on the steps watching Nusee play.

"It is so cute when he crouches like that with his head down and his little wiggly bottom in the air. He is very patient waiting for his prey." Glinda giggled,

"If only he were that patient when he wanted something from me." Elphie said.

They sat together side by side, mostly in silence with Elphie's arm around Glinda's shoulder. They watched Nusee stalk and pounce on anything that caught his eye, commenting every so often on one of his antics. Glinda giggled, especially when Nusee mistook a rock for one of his balls of tin foil and the look of sheer confusion on his face when he batted at it and it wouldn't go anywhere. Elphie immersed herself in that precious sound and allowed it to slowly help her transform her thoughts from the chaos created by the conversation in the library and its implications to ones that could appreciate and respond to the sight of her Familiar trying to play with a squirrel.

"That's a nut, not a ball Nuisance." Elphie chuckled.

"I do not think that squirrel is willing to share either." Glinda replied, her laughter filling Elphie's ears.

X

"I think these will do her just fine." Chaxi said.

"Providing Elphaba with some more in depth information on her triggers will be a great help to her." Gwenot said as she marked the place that Chaxi indicated.

"It is an unusual technique, but the mere suggestion of studying something evened out her emotions a great deal. I am glad that you told me about it." Chaxi said.

"I know that you are very concerned about her, Elphaba knew that you would be too. She asked me to tell you about what we discussed, just this once. Her ability to continue the discussion just seemed to shut off." Chaxi said as she and Gwenot returned to the parlor with the books.

"I have encountered that as well, she has a tolerance limit for dealing with her own emotions I think. Galinda has mentioned it as well." Gwenot said, pouring her friend a glass of iced tea.

"Thank you Gwen. I know that Galinda felt Elphaba's turmoil. I did too and was afraid that she was suffering a panic attack, but she was not. A question that I posed to her prompted her mini-crisis." Chaxi said and provided Gwenot with the gist of her conversation with Elphaba.

"Six months." Gwenot said as her mind did quick calculations.

"No wonder she has been under so much emotional stress, poor darling."

"She was fairly agitated with herself. I can only assume that is a normal aspect of her personality." Chaxi said.

"She can be quite hard on herself, but I think that Galinda helps her temper that somewhat. Galinda will also gently coax her into having some fun this week I'm sure." Gwenot said.

"They have a remarkable connection for two so young." Chaxi remarked.

"It has grown stronger as they have grown closer. They seem to accept as a fact of their life together though, even if they do not fully understand it. Now, we should get these books to Elphaba. I am hoping that they will still go out on their date tonight and Galinda will need time to get ready." Gwenot smiled.

"The socialite and the scholar, they are an intriguing couple." Chaxi smiled.

Gwenot went out the front door and saw her daughter sitting on the steps with her girlfriend watching their kitten running around the yard. It made her feel good to see the sight, given the shape that they were in when they arrived.

"Girls, Chaxi has Elphaba's study material ready." Gwenot said from the top of the stairs.

"Great! We'll be right there." Glinda said turning to wave and smile at her mother.

"This was nice Elphie, just sitting here watching Nusee play." Glinda said then gave Elphie a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"It was, he is definitely a bundle of energy, and very curious." Elphie smiled as she got up then helped Glinda up.

"I don't think he'll bother the squirrels anymore. Did you see how he jumped when that one with the nut started chattering at him? He startled like you do, but jumped higher." Glinda chuckled as they walked up the stairs.

"Elphie, if you're not up for going into town after this, we don't have to." Glinda said as they stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Let's just get my books, all right." Elphie said with no inflection, but Glinda could feel that she was not angry or distressed.

"Okay." Glinda said giving Elphie another light kiss.

X

Chaxi gave Elphaba the three books that she had selected and showed her the sections to study. She did not go into detail because she felt very strongly that the girl could not handle much more right now and there were a few things she still needed to say to her. The four shared some parting small talk then Chaxi asked Elphaba to walk her out. Glinda started to go with them but Gwenot held her arm.

"As soon as I know the details of my stay at Shiz I will send them to you. I want to reiterate that it is your option Elphaba. You are not obligated to see me." Chaxi said.

"I understand." Elphie said.

"Elphaba I know that you need a break from this, but I need you to know something. It takes great courage to recognize that you are unable to deal with your problems alone. Letting someone you do not know well into your private turmoil is, to say the least, frightening. I have been in that situation myself. For different reasons, but I understand and will honor the step that you are taking with the best of my abilities." Chaxi said.

"I…I…thank you." Was all Elphie could say.

"You're welcome." Chaxi smiled.

"Enjoy your trip back to Shiz and your evening. Goodbye Elphaba." Chaxi said and offered her hand to the overwhelmed girl.

"Goodbye Chaxi and thank you again." Elphie said quietly as she took the woman's hand.

She received a quick pat on her hand and a warm smile before Chaxi turned to go down to the waiting carriage.

X

"Galinda darling, I think Chaxi needed a private word with Elphaba." Gwenot smiled at her daughter's confused expression.

"Of course. I guess I'm just feeling a little overprotective." Glinda said.

"Besides I wanted to finish responding to your almost asked question about Byjon." Gwenot said with a smile and a teasing twinkle in her eye.

"I really am sorry about that." Glinda said.

"I know darling and it is forgiven. Now, Byjon just got out of the hospital the day you and Elphaba came home. He had one of his more intense spells." Gwenot said as gently as she could.

"Oh no Momsie, is he all right?"

"I saw him that day and for a brief time yesterday as well. He seems to be doing well and assured me that he is following his doctor's orders to the letter. His illness is not getting better, but he said that he doesn't think that it is worsening, even though this summer was a little harder on him than usual. He has some friends visiting him from the Emerald City until Monday." Gwenot said.

"So he has recovered from his spell all right?" Glinda asked.

"You know Byjon, he is a force of nature not easy to keep down. But it might not be a good idea to overtax him with too many visits just yet. He will be upset that he missed you. But I'm sure if you write him a little note that I can take to him on Monday, he will forgive us both for not telling him that you and Elphaba were in." Gwenot smiled.

"Well he has recovered from these spells before. And I know he would be displeased if I worried too much. So we will write him a nice note."

"Write who a nice note." Elphie said from the parlor door.

"Byjon, I'll tell you later." Glinda said and Elphie nodded.

"Girls, I just wanted to tell you that if you plan on going into town to the cart sale, it starts in two hours. Your reservations are at six thirty. Your father and I are driving ourselves in so Jefet is at your disposal." Gwenot said.

"Alright Momsie, will we see you at Ilono's?"

"It's possible darling, we won't be there until later. Oh and Elphaba, an oil bath was drawn for you while you were with Chaxi. It's covered and not warmed because we weren't sure what your plans for the evening were. Galinda can warm it with her wand when you are ready." Gwenot said and Elphie blushed.

"Thank you Gwenot that was very nice of you all." Elphie said.

"You are welcome darlings. Now, I need to attend to some business and you need to decide what you are going to do, so that you can be ready in time." Gwenot said and sent the girls upstairs with a hug and a kiss.

X

"We can do whatever you need to do tonight Elphie. If you want to stay and read your books, it's just fine with me." Glinda said earnestly when she and Elphie were in Elphie's room.

"I thought you already said that you wanted to go out?" Elphie said.

"That was before all of what happened with Chaxi came up. I thought that you might just need to…"

"Lyndie, I'm so tired of what I need. I'm tired of thinking about it, talking about it, everything. I can't do it any more right now. Just tell what we are doing tonight, like you always do. Let's be us, no argument, and no morbid anniversary. Just us, doing what we would normally do. I want to be normal." Elphie said.

"Wait here Elphie." Glinda said after gazing for a short time into her love's tired eyes.

Glinda left appeared less than a minute later with her wand in hand.

"Elphie, we're going out tonight." Glinda bubbled.

"The Cart Sale, then dinner at Ilono's. I'll warm your bath oil then lay out your clothes. When your ready come over. Okay?"

"Okay." Elphie said with a smile

"Mmmmmm, scented with Gillkin rose oil." Glinda said as she returned from warming the bath with Elphie's red bottle in her hand.

"I'll use some in my bath and we will both smell luscious." She added wiggling her eyebrows and her hips.

"Luscious?" Elphie replied in amusement.

"Normal enough for you?" Glinda giggled into Elphie's ear after giving her a gentle kiss.

"I love you very, very much." Elphie said and pulled Glinda to her.

"I love you too my precious Elphie. Now go and bathe before your oil cools and you make us late." Glinda said bouncing on her heels.

"Wait, what does cooling oil have to do with being late? You know, never mind. I'm going to bathe now" Elphie chuckled.

"And I'll lay out your clothes and attempt to watch you undress." Glinda giggled.

Elphie smiled mischievously then went into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Mean green thing!" Glinda called out then chuckled the whole time that she was getting Elphie's clothes ready.

An hour and a half later they were walking down the hall to Gwenot's parlor. Glinda was dressed in a light blue, tea length dress, her hair up, the necklace Elphie gave her around her neck and the bracelet from Byjon on her wrist. Elphie was in her dark blue and white outfit, hair in a fancy braid, wearing her only necklace and the bracelet that matched Glinda's.

Elphie complained the whole time that Glinda was braiding her hair that they were severely over dressed for a vendor's fair. Glinda reminded her that it was only similar to a vendor's fair and they were appropriately dressed. They checked in with Glinda's parents, who were thrilled that they were going out and thought that they both looked beautiful. They got a kiss goodbye and an assurance that if they didn't see each other at Ilono's that Samion and Gwenot would check in with them when they returned home.

X

"See Elphie, it's a dress up affair." Glinda bubbled happily as Elphie assisted her down from the rig.

"I'll pick you two up at Ilono's later. Enjoy yourselves." Jefet said then left with a wave.

"We'll fit right in." Glinda giggled as she watched Elphie looking at all the nicely dressed people milling around the Town Square; talking, laughing and looking at the items for sale on the many tables and carts that were set up.

"It seems that way." Elphie said.

"So where would you like to browse first?"

"Let's just start here and work our way around." Glinda said and offered Elphie her hand.

Elphie hesitated, but took it and allowed herself to be led onto the Square.

They bypassed the first cart, which was full of perfumes. There were only a few light scents that Elphie liked, so Glinda had only been using those. The next area was a cart and two tables full of picture frames, vases and other things of that nature. Elphie found a frame that she thought would go well around Glinda's latest watercolor. As the browsed they talked about the things that Glinda wanted to try to paint and selected a few frames for them. Elphie even consented to one for the drawing of her hand, with the provision that it be put on Glinda's desk, or the nightstand and not on the wall.

Some strolling musicians came by as they were looking through the silk flower cart and Elphie gave Glinda a twirl in time to the music, utterly delighting her now wiggly girlfriend. Elphie put some money in the top hat that one of them carried and was thanked with a bow as the group strolled off improvising a song about young love.

"Elphie look, one of my favorite carts." Glinda chirped as she pulled Elphie past the jewelry cart towards another bigger one.

Elphie stopped, pulled Glinda back and felt her forehead.

"Are you ill my sweet?"

"Ill? Oh the jewelry." Glinda giggled.

"I've got enough of that, but look Elphie, toys. Unique handmade toys." Glinda said, her delight obvious in her smile, voice and eyes.

They watched for a little while as some children played with some of the items on the cart. One group was playing with several little dolls with strings attached to their limbs that made them dance around, Glinda clapped and wiggled happily as the laughing children made the dolls dance, sing, and even wrestle.

"Here Elphie try this, it's fun." Glinda said handing Elphie what looked like a cup on a stick with a ball on a string attached to it.

Elphie watched Glinda move the cup to try to get the ball to fly inside and mimicked her actions. Elphie managed to get it in on the second try.

"Beginners luck." Glinda pouted as she put the toys back.

They played with a few more toys then Glinda became enthralled with watching someone juggle five balls. After the demonstration Glinda asked to try and was presented with three. Her first attempts resulted in some children laughing as the chased the balls as they rolled away after being dropped.

Elphie grinned and encouraged her love to keep trying. With some help she managed to get all three balls going for about fifteen seconds. Elphie applauded along with the other onlookers then, blushing deeply, she gave Glinda a chaste kiss on the cheek. Glinda soaked in the attention and bowed with dramatic flair, giggling the entire time, which made Elphie more content than she had been in awhile. They selected a few toys, a wooden peg game for Manif and the cup and ball toy for Shell before moving on to the book carts.

Glinda hung back and watched as Elphie happily looked through all of the books on all the carts. Glinda noticed that the older they looked, the more time Elphie spent with them.

"Elphie, look here at this little cart." Glinda said tugging on Elphie's hand.

"These look really old. As well as well read and they are a little stinky too." Glinda giggled.

"Oh my, look at some of these. Someone loved these books very much." Elphie said with awe in her voice.

"You are very correct about that Miss." A man said startling Elphie out of her thoughts and frightening her just a little.

She instinctively stepped back and Glinda took her hand, caressing it gently.

"When people bring books intro the store, or leave their collections to us in their wills we weed out the very worn books from the rest. Only avid book lovers or collectors have an interest in books like this, even if they are sometimes rare or first editions." The man said.

"I think he means you Elphie." Glinda said quietly.

"Enjoy your browsing. There are some fine new editions up front there." The man said pointing.

"Buy them Elphie." Glinda whispered in her love's ear as she felt a small wave of sadness start to creep over her.

"What? I can't? Where would I put them? Elphie said feeling a rare excitement at the thought.

"We are home remember. You can have as many as you want." Glinda replied as she gently pushed Elphie towards the cart.

"It's too much, there must be fifty books here. I don't need all of these."

"You're tired of thinking about what you need remember. Besides what a better way to start your beloved library than with books from other people's beloved libraries." Glinda said.

"It would be so much fun to sit and go through them carefully next time we come in. Organize and sort them." Elphie sighed.

"Like I do my clothes." Glinda giggled.

Elphie turned around and looked at Glinda. Her blue eyes were sparkling with love and acceptance. Her smile radiated love. And the hand that held hers was squeezing it reassuringly.

"Excuse me sir." Elphie said to the man who had startled her.

"I'll take the entire cart please."

Glinda exhaled silently knowing the decision that Elphie just made went far beyond simply buying old and worn books.

X

"I can't believe I did that." Elphie said for the twentieth time as she and Glinda enjoyed their dinner on the terrace of Ilono's.

"I'm ignoring you now. I can only say it's all right so many times before it starts sounding insincere." Glinda chuckled.

"That was… it was…"

"Monumental." Glinda smiled.

"It felt good. I'm not sure why though. I'm sure that I would have been just as happy buying only a few." Elphie smiled.

"Maybe. But you need to stop second-guessing yourself. Besides they are paid for and have been sent to the house already. And you know what Byjon always says about second-guessing yourself." Glinda chuckled.

"I thought that only applied to things related you." Elphie grinned.

"Well it works for books too." Glinda said.

"You are right. If I'm honest with myself, and I'm supposed to be, I am happy. It felt good to buy those books." Elphie smiled.

"That's my girl." Glinda grinned.

They talked about the books and other things that they saw at the Cart Sale as well as their trip back to Shiz as they finished dinner and lingered over dessert. Elphie bought Glinda a brilliant red rose from the flower girl right before they got ready to leave.

As Elphie took care of the bill, Glinda looked for her parents and saw them sitting with another couple.

"Let's go say hi to Momsie and Popsicle." Glinda said.

"Alright." Elphie said as she offered her hand to Glinda.

"Ah Galinda, Elphaba." Samion said as he and the other man rose to greet them.

"I'm glad that you came over. Lokin, Maruv, this is my daughter Galinda and her girlfriend Elphaba Thropp. Girls this is Mr. and Mrs. Hwerd."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Galinda said with a big smile.

"For me as well." Elphaba said.

"We have heard a great deal about you two, it is good to finally meet you." Mr. Hwerd said and his wife nodded.

"Would you care to join us?" he added and his wife barely suppressed a scowl.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Hwerd, but Elphaba and I have had a long day and we need to get ready to go back to Shiz tomorrow, but thank you for the offer. We would however like to borrow my mother briefly, if you wouldn't mind." Glinda said politely.

"Not in the least. Enjoy your trip back to Shiz." The man smiled with an odd look.

"It was nice to meet you." Glinda said then kissed her father's cheek.

"We'll have Momsie back in a minute.' She smiled.

"Enjoy your evening girls." Samion said.

"Mrs. Hwerd doesn't approve." Glinda said when they were outside.

"She saw Elphaba buy you that flower and thought that it was unseemly. When the girl comes this way I have a feeling that your father will buy one for me to prove a point." Gwenot chuckled.

"Did you enjoy yourselves darlings."

"Yep, Elphie bought a cart of books." Glinda giggled and Elphie flushed.

"I guess that means new bookshelves and your father gets a good excuse to go to the auction house. As if he needs one." Gwenot laughed.

"We will tell you all about it at breakfast. I hope Mrs. Doesn't Like Romance doesn't give you trouble."

"Galinda, really! But she's not pleasant anyway. I'm only doing this for your father. Goodnight my darlings. We'll come say goodnight." Gwenot said and gave both girls a kiss.

And Elphaba, no staying up all night with your new books." She added with a smile.

"I won't even open the boxes." Elphie smiled back.

On the way home they discussed how to spend the rest of the evening. They decided that they were both tired and needed a nice quiet night of snuggles and early to bed. Bed assignments to be negotiated later.

When they got home, they went to their separate rooms to get ready for bed. Elphie played with Nusee for a bit as she thought about her day and the night before. Buying those books had given her an odd confidence and a new sense of confusion. She changed quickly and went over to Glinda's room. Glinda was coming out of the bathroom in her nightdress looking beautiful as always.

In a very uncharacteristic move, Elphie did something that she had never done before. She looked into Glinda's eyes then curled herself onto her love's chest. Glinda was completely surprised but adjusted quickly. She held Elphie just like Elphie held her when she did this. She stroked her hair, and matched her breathing. She knew Elphie wasn't upset or frightened, but she was doing this for a reason and it would come out in time.

Thank you." Elphie said as she uncurled and looked into Glinda's eyes.

"Anytime." Glinda smiled.


	176. Chapter 176

"You know Gwen, the auction house in Wittica always has very nice furniture. Perhaps you and I can take a trip there before the girls come back. We haven't had a little private getaway in quite a while." Samion said as they walked up the front steps to the Manor.

"That sounds lovely, I do like that little Inn by the river where we stayed the last time." Gwenot smiled.

"The Falling Leaf Inn, yes I remember. It has some nice secluded walking trails if I remember correctly." Samion said with a romantic twinkle in his eye.

"And lovely gardens. At least I will be able to entertain myself while you are off warring for bookshelves." Gwenot chuckled.

"Oh you won't be so dismissive when I return to you, the brave hero having won the day." Samion laughed.

Gwenot laughed along as she accepted the nightcap that her husband had fixed for her. They settled into the chairs in the library and reminisced for a short time about the last auction trip they took together. Then they started talking about the girls and the stress that they had been under. Samion knew better than to ask for specifics about Elphaba's session with Chaxi but Gwenot offered enough to reassure him that Elphaba was getting what she needed from everyone concerned.

"I was thinking that maybe I should just order some bookshelves from the carpenters, maybe create a library for Elphaba in that spare maids room." Samion said as lit his pipe.

"With this new acquisition, the ones she brought with her and the ones I'm certain are coming, she is going to need the space."

"Sami, I think that is a wonderful and necessary idea, eventually. Right now though I am afraid it would be too much for her." Gwenot said.

"I'm not sure I understand." Samion said.

"I'm not sure that I do completely either. When I casually mentioned that you would enjoy searching for new bookshelves to accommodate what she had purchased, I sensed some distinct distress and confusion. It was fleeting, but pronounced." Gwenot said.

"It is very complicated to know how to make this a home for her." Samion said.

"I think we are doing just fine, but too much too fast might not be beneficial." Gwenot replied.

"Remember that abused and neglected horse that we rescued from the farm at the edge of town? Maybe this situation is comparable. Not that I'm comparing Elphaba to a horse." Samion said.

"Of course you are not dear, and I do remember. You basically said that it just could not deal with all the newness. Going from having virtually nothing and being severely mistreated to good and plentiful food, lots of attention and love, and a comfortable lodging in one fell swoop just overloaded the poor animal." Gwenot said sadly.

"I was so sure that we were doing the right thing then. I think that situation taught me more temperance than Galinda's antics did." Samion smiled.

"It was a good thing that she was too young to understand all of that." Gwenot said.

"I agree. Trying to explain to our overly sensitive little girl that we basically killed one of her favorite creatures with kindness would not have been easy." Samion said.

"Do you think rearranging Elphaba's room a little to accommodate a few new bookshelves would do?"

"I think that would be fine, and more than likely something close to what Galinda has prepared her for. We'll discuss it with them over brunch." Gwenot smiled.

As they finished their nightcaps they talked a little more about their daughter and her girlfriend and the life that they were building together. Gwenot mentioned her hope that the girls would settle with them after Galinda's graduation and her plans for renovating and redecorating.

"All I wanted to do was put some bookshelves in the maids room." Samion chuckled.

"Oh don't give me that my treasure, I see desks, chairs and other things roaming around in that head of yours. And that auction might be a good place to start looking around. Elphaba will need a study eventually." Gwenot smiled.

"Guilty as charged." Samion grinned as he held out his hand to assist his wife up.

"Allow me to go check on our girls, then we can continue our of discussion of a private getaway weekend and what we might expect." Gwenot smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'll prepare my topic list." Samion responded with the same twinkle.

X

Elphie sat on the sofa in her room, knowing that she needed to go to sleep, but not wanting to leave the way she felt at that very moment. She felt oriented, for this moment in time she knew where she was, what she had and most importantly who she was. Elphie wanted to keep this feeling long enough to be able to remember it when she felt lost. She smiled when Glinda's soft snore was interrupted by happy mumblings as she shifted position slightly. Elphie moved her arms so that her love could resettle then wrapped her up in them again.

It was Glinda's idea that they snuggle in Elphie's room. Elphie had suffered a moment of distress when she couldn't deepen or return in kind the kiss that Glinda had try to give her after she uncurled from her chest, but Glinda had reassured her that she understood completely. She also respected Elphie's desire to not talk about herself so they talked about Byjon for a little while then they had just sat quietly doing very normal snuggle type things.

What had shifted her mood to where it was now was when Glinda noticed her looking at the boxes of books from the Cart Sale and had engaged her in a guessing game about what was in them. Glinda led her through not only guessing what types of books she had purchased, but where they had come from, who owned them, and what they used them for. She wove intricate and amusing tales that made Elphie chuckle and sometimes laugh outright. One of her favorites was about a botany book owned by a little old lady who was trying to win her garden club's marigold growing contest by less than honest means. Elphie's attempts to guess were less intricate than Glinda's, but Glinda found them none the less amusing. After her love had drifted off to sleep during a lull in the game, Elphie had continued trying to play. She found that engaging her mind in this way an interesting endeavor and oddly balancing. A soft familiar voice broke into her thoughts, but did not disrupt the balance she felt.

"It's nice to see you smile my darling." Gwenot said after getting Elphie's attention.

"Glinda taught me a new game before she fell asleep. A guessing game." Elphie said shyly.

"Guessing games are fun, but you really should get some sleep." Gwenot said gently.

"I know but I just couldn't leave this yet. I'll get Glinda to bed then go myself." Elphie said.

"Will you sleep?" Gwenot asked.

"I'll try." Elphie said honestly.

"Not good enough darling. Elphaba you know I would never compel you to do anything, but I am concerned. You have a long day tomorrow and have had a hard weekend. You need sleep. So I am offering you a choice. I will provide you with a mild sleep aid, or you may share a bed with Galinda, whichever you feel will permit you to sleep peacefully." Gwenot said seriously but kindly.

Elphie looked at the woman who had for all intents and purposes adopted her and saw in her eyes what she always saw. Acceptance and reassurance as well as the same do not argue with me look that Glinda had.

"Gwenot I can't say that I always understand why you do some of the things that you do, but I trust them. I don't understand that either, but I'm not sure that I need to. I'm sorry, I'm not expressing myself well." Elphie said, flustered.

"Darling, I just heard you tell me that you are going to wake Galinda and take her to your bed, where you will both get a good night's sleep." Gwenot smiled and Elphie flushed deeply as she nodded.

"Goodnight Elphaba." She added with a smile then kissed Elphie's cheek then her daughter's.

Glinda shifted and giggled, murmuring Elphie's name, which made Elphie flush even darker.

"Elphaba, she needs your comfort tonight as much as you need hers. Sleep well." Gwenot said then left.

Elphie sat there for a minute trying to find a place to put what just happened. Then she started the gentle and familiar process of trying to rouse Glinda.

X

Glinda opened her eyes and saw shiny and beautiful raven black hair and she sighed happily. She had vague memories of hearing her mother's voice, feeling gentle kisses and hearing her love's voice softly tell her that she loved her as she felt gentle arms wrap around her. She shifted slightly so that she could look at her sleeping love. Elphie was on her back her face turned towards the wall, her breathing was even and calm. Glinda hoped that meant that she had slept peacefully. She longed to place her head on Elphie's chest and lie there listening to the sound of her heart, but knew better. She thought with amusement about the guessing game they had played. Elphie guessed that one of the books was about cooking and was used by a chef to prepare meals for a Winkie nobleman. Glinda giggled again as she remembered Elphie's reaction when she asked if the recipes were intended to assassinate the nobleman with poisonous plants like the ones she studied at the Retreat. She also thought about the shift that she had felt in Elphie's mood when they started playing the game. She was trying figure out why it happened when she heard a soft sound and saw Elphie start to stir.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled quietly after her love had stretched and shifted position.

"Good morning Lyndie." Elphie said as pleasantly as she could as she turned on her side to face Glinda then accepted a gentle lingering kiss and soft caress.

"Did you sleep well my sweet?"

"Uh-huh. I dreamt that we were older and having a formal party at the garzebo. All of our friends were in evening gowns, even the boys. Manif looks silly in ruffles by the way. We were all dancing and laughing. There was a shooting star and we all kissed our loves at the same time." Glinda said with a wide grin and Elphie smiled.

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept well. I think that I had a dream about my mother. I really don't remember much, but it was not unpleasant. And it definitely not as intriguing as yours. Manif in ruffles huh?" Elphie said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, yellow. Gotero and Beliea were in almost matching red off the shoulder dresses. He looked pretty good too. I don't really remember the rest, except that Caspon and Loma had on identical shoes." Glinda laughed.

"No more games for you before bed." Elphie said with a smile.

"No games?" Glinda said in dismay.

"No games at all? No hide the hand or find the lips?"

"Maybe I didn't think my last comment through all the way." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"I should say not." Glinda grinned.

"And you would have missed out on the new game that came to me last night while we playing."

"Oh no!" Elphie rolled her eyes and feigned a grimace.

"Shush you." Glinda giggled and gave Elphie a light kiss.

"So tell me the premise of this new game and the rules, if there are any." Elphie chuckled.

"Mean green thing." Glinda giggled and turned onto her back, pulling Elphie with her.

"It's another guessing game." Glinda said as they settled into a comfortable position.

"I'm guessing that it involves kissing." Elphie smiled, indicating their positioning.

"Lots and lots, hopefully." Glinda giggled and kissed Elphie firmly.

"Okay, I call it guess where. I'm going to give you a clue to a place where I would like to be kissed and you have to guess where it is and kiss me there."

"Sounds reasonable, but given your track record with these sorts of things, you'll understand if I reserve judgement." Elphie replied straight-faced.

Glinda stuck out her tongue and Elphie chuckled.

"So where would you like to be kissed my precious?" Elphie smiled.

"Hmmm, let's see. I would like to be kissed where your sweet voice enters." Glinda said with a broad smile and a glimmer in her eye.

"I guess…right here." Elphie said and placed several kisses around Glinda's ear.

"Mmmmm. Correct." Glinda sighed.

"Now you try."

"All right. I would like to be kissed on the spot that drives you crazy." Elphie grinned slightly and Glinda giggled.

"I guess…" She said and placed her lips on the indentation at the base of Elphie's neck and kissed it thoroughly.

"Very good." Elphie said.

"I want to be kissed in the only place that gives me a chance to win a tickle fight." Glinda said mischievously.

"My, that's a hard one. You rarely win tickle fights." Elphie smirked as she slowly started to shift position.

"But I guess right here." She said as she moved Glinda's nightdress and placed a lingering kiss behind one of her knees.

"This game has real promise." Glinda giggled at the sensation.

"At least there is some logic to it." Elphie grinned.

With lots of chuckles and smiles combined with various types of kisses Glinda and Elphie continued to play the new game. They provided one another with increasingly more creative clues to lead them to hands, fingers and faces as well as very specific spots such as scars or a certain place on an arm or leg. Glinda started issuing penalties for missed guesses and rewards for creative clues. Eventually she found a way to combine the new game with find the lips and hide the hand, which provide them a lighthearted merry romp around the bed.

"Guess where I want to be kissed now?" Glinda said as she fell backwards onto Elphie giggling at her rumbling stomach.

"That was the easiest clue yet." Elphie laughed then leaned over and kissed Glinda's silk covered stomach.

Glinda kicked her legs, which were hanging over the side of the bed, and laughed as Elphie kissed and tickled her stomach. Then she wriggled her way up to the pillows and sat up, still giggling.

"Oh that was fun Elphie, we needed that." Glinda said.

"We haven't played like that in a while. It was nice." Elphie said as she shifted position.

"Are you ready to go back to Shiz my love?" Glinda said.

"I don't think it matters if I am or not, we are leaving this afternoon." Elphie smiled and pulled Glinda closer to her.

"We could just stay here. Momsie can write us a note." Glinda chuckled.

"You don't really mean that."  
"No I don't and I guess we should go get ready." Glinda said.

"We need to feed that rumbly tummy." Elphie chuckled after Glinda's stomach protested again.

"Why don't we just put on robes and go down for something light then we can bathe and pack." Glinda suggested.

"All right, but first I want to give you something I think we both need more than food." Elphie said as she put her forehead against Glinda's.

I love you more and more everyday my precious Lyndie." She said in a whisper then kissed Glinda very lightly.

Glinda caressed Elphie's cheek as she returned the kiss. Elphie kissed Glinda again, slowly building to what she could not do the previous night. Glinda responded by melting into the kiss and soon they were exploring with vigor and passion, giving and taking what they needed.

"Thank you." Elphie said breathlessly when they finally parted.

"You welcome." Glinda half-sighed, half-whispered as she regained her bearings and embraced Elphie firmly.

"I love you too." She said then initiated another deep, drawn out kiss.

"I don't think my tummy agrees that we need this more than food." Glinda giggled as she broke the kiss when her stomach rumbled again.

"Apparently not." Elphie chuckled.

"Food now. I've learned a lot this weekend, one of the most important things being, we can always come back to a kiss."

They put on their robes and slippers and joined Samion and Gwenot in the solarium for a light breakfast. Elphie was flushed and a little shyer than normal the entire time, but enjoyed the time with Glinda's parents. Gwenot reminded them that they only had three hours until they needed to leave for brunch and Glinda promised they would be ready several times, the last time with her hand over her heart.

After a kiss in the hallway Glinda and Elphie went to their separate rooms to bathe and get ready. Elphie apologized to Nusee for not realizing that he was not in the room when she shut her door the night before. She played with him for a while then allowed him to stay with her while she bathed and changed. As she gathered her things she explained to her Familiar that she and Glinda had to go back to Shiz, but would be back in a month or so. It amused her to see that Nusee seemed more intent on jumping in and out of her bag than on listening.

"Elphie is there room in you bag for me to put a few sweaters?" Glinda said when Elphie came over to her room.

"I don't want to take the trunk back with us and evenings are going to start to get chilly soon."

"There will be when we remove Nuisance." Elphie smiled.

"Awwww, he wants to come too." Glinda said.

"He wants to take a nap." Elphie chuckled.

"We really do need to go get you some fall clothes Elphie. And I was thinking that we should take your clunky boots to the cobblers and get them resoled, or even better have some new ones made for you before it gets snowy and slushy." Glinda said as she put her things in her bag.

Elphie smiled at Glinda's term for her oldest and sturdiest pair of boots. Her clunky boots were actually Quadling Junior Militia boots, designed for traipsing through the marshes. She had worn them all of the time until Glinda took over. Now she had more options for footwear than she had ever had before and decided that maybe one of her last links to her life in Quadling Country was no longer needed.

"I think we can have some new ones made. Ones that offer the same sort of protection from the slush, but are not quite so…clunky." Elphie grinned.

"Perhaps we can go this weekend."

Glinda stopped what she was doing and stared at Elphie then walked over to her and gazed into her eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done with my precious Elphie? My girlfriend would never give up her favorite boots without a fight." Glinda chuckled lightly.

"Your girlfriend has come to the conclusion that there are more important things to fight for than an old pair of boots from another lifetime." Elphie said quietly.

"But if you mention tailor and my favorite old dress in the same sentence, a definite kerfuffle will ensue." She added with a smile.

"I wouldn't dream of touching a thread on that threadbare thing. It might unravel." Glinda chuckled.

"Lyndie, I know that look in your eyes. I'm fine and you know that." Elphie said.

"I know that." Glinda said and gave Elphie a kiss.

"And speaking of tailors, we need to write our note to Byjon before we go."

"I know you wanted to talk to him about if we should tell our friends about us, but maybe we could write him about it instead." Elphie said.

"That's a great idea Elphie. Helping young love flourish will definitely boost his spirits and make him feel better." Glinda said enthusiastically.

"Indeed." Elphie smiled.

Glinda finished packing quickly then she and Elphie sat down and wrote a letter to Byjon outlining their dilemma and the conversation they had with Beliea. Since they had time, Glinda sketched him a picture of their room at Shiz and they both wrote get well wishes on the back. While they were working on the note Nusee came bounding over looking for fun and found it in Glinda's collection of colored pencils. They played with him and talked about the upcoming week's classes and projects until Hensign came to collect their bags and give them a fifteen-minute warning.

They went to say goodbye to everyone and Glinda asked Trezia to entertain Nusee so he would not be upset that they were leaving. They made it to the carriage with three minutes top spare because Elphie promised to entertain Glinda when they were back at Shiz.

Brunch at Lonjum's was as it always was, a fun and leisurely affair that provided Elphie with a nice dose of family normalcy to take with her back to Shiz and Glinda a nice easy leaving home transition. Samion discussed the bookshelves with Elphie, assuring her that he loved looking for nice pieces at auctions and that she was welcome to send books home whenever she needed to. Gwenot mentioned the getaway weekend to Wittica and Glinda thought that it sounded like fun and the best way to suffer through an auction. It also gave her a hint of an idea for something special that she and Elphie could do together. Gwenot told them about the Falling Leaf Inn and Glinda told them about the Pond Flower Inn in Tenniken. Exchanging information like this with her mother made Glinda feel even more grown up.

There were a few tears on Glinda's part as they said goodbye at the train depot after brunch, but each time she left was easier, not because of where she was going, but because of who she was going there with.

X

"Lyndie, do you think I should talk to Chaxi while she is on campus this week?" Elphie asked sincerely after they had spent the first few hours of their trip back to Shiz discussing the talk with Chaxi and the things that led up to it.

"Honestly Elphie, I think you should just wait and see how you feel then. Those books may help you more than you think. Can you tell me my love where this is coming from?" Glinda asked.

"I don't know. I just want to do this right. And don't tell me there is no right or wrong. I understood what she told me and I don't mean in general right or wrong. But what if I make a bad choice and it makes things worse instead of better?" Elphie sighed.

"People don't make correct choices all the time Elphie. Look at me and the choice to get us home early. I think we can both agree that it was a very poor decision. But we worked through it and I learned something." Glinda said.

"I'm really over thinking this aren't I?" Elphie said.

"I think you are putting too much pressure on yourself, because you know that this is a frightening and frustrating thing for you. But look at it this way; we are both going to be very busy next week and your mind will not have time to dwell like it is now." Glinda offered.

"I guess that's true. Lyndie, if you need to will you talk to Chaxi this week?" Elphie asked.

"Absolutely. If for some reason something comes up that I feel might be too hard for me…or for us to deal with, I will most certainly take advantage of that option."

"Maybe I'm just not used to having so many options." Elphie sighed again.

"Perhaps, and I understand that too many options can sometimes be overwhelming. But we can discuss them. I will always give you my honest opinion, you know that." Glinda said.

"I do, you are my balance. I need you to promise me something." Elphie said.

"Okay Elphie." Glinda said.

"You always tell me when you feel me, as you say, becoming beastly. Please tell me if you think I need to go to Chaxi, if I can't recognize it on my own. I'm afraid I will just put it all way, even if I try not to." Elphie said.

Glinda knew that was the heart of things, that Elphie did not trust herself with this process yet.

"Of course my love. You know I can only take so much of Beastly Elphie." Glinda chuckled and felt Elphie's relief.

"Okay then, I will try to just take things as they come instead of looking for problems." Elphie smiled.

"Good thinking, this is not your lab." Glinda said.

"Options are good things Elphie. And I think that doing something special together is a very good one. I have an idea." She added with a twinkle in her eye.

"Should I worry?" Elphie chuckled.

"I'm wounded to the core my love." Glinda pouted.

"I was merely teasing. I knew the moment that Chaxi mentioned it that your going out on a date gears were starting to grind." Elphie chuckled.

"I won't make it a complete surprise, but I do need to make some plans before I tell you. Okay?" Glinda said carefully.

"Okay, but do I have the option to decline?" Elphie said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Of course Elphie, but I don't think that you will want to, if what I want to do pans out." Glinda said returning her mischievous twinkle.

They went to dinner in the dining car for dinner and continued their conversation of the upcoming weeks.

Glinda was looking forward to detailing faces in her human forms class and Elphie complained about her music class. Glinda assured her that if she wanted to quit the class it was perfectly all right and giggled when she said that there were always other options. They returned the conversation about fall clothes and new boots, focusing on a possible shopping trip over the weekend. Elphie took the opportunity to gently tease Glinda about what she had planned by trying to get her to say if a shopping trip would fit into the plans. Glinda recognized this ploy as one that she often used on Elphie and tried to ignore it, with limited success.

"Well, Why don't we go to the cobblers after visiting with Mr. Kwenyo, and then you can select my clothing without me at another time." Elphie said casually as the walked back to their compartment after a great deal of negotiation on buying clothes.

"I told you that it is better if I at least have you along the first time I get new fabrics and styles, however painful it might be for everyone concerned." Glinda chuckled.

"Besides we are going to be in the section of town with the boutique where I saw the navy blue…" Glinda said her voice trailing off.

"I can't believe that you did that!" She huffed.

"Did what my sweet?" Elphie smiled innocently.

"Tried to whittle information on the outing I want to plan out of me." Glinda said with a slight smile.

"As a very beautiful girl said recently, I am wounded to the core. I was merely reiterating that I do not need to accompany you when you select clothes for me." Elphie said.

Glinda looked at Elphie with laughing eyes.

"Not bad for a novice." She said with admiration.

"I'm learning from the best. And now you know what I deal with on a regular basis." She added with a chuckle and they both had a good laugh.

For the rest of the trip they continued to talk about the new clothes Elphie needed. Glinda still insisted that Elphie come along the first time, but Elphie stopped teasing her about the outing. Before they knew it the conductor was announcing the Shiz station.

X

"Thank you Mr. Frama" Glinda said as the driver unloaded their bags from the carriage.

"Welcome back girls, and I'll see you this weekend I'm sure." He chuckled as he climbed back into the rig.

"I'm sure you will too." Elphie said and Glinda laughed and waved as he drove off.

Elphie picked up their luggage, Glinda took their carry on bags and they headed towards their room. The patio was rather crowded and Glinda found out that there had been an informal concert by some of the music majors that ended just a little bit ago. She was sorry they missed it but was delighted that it was going to become a regular event.

"What fun Elphie, sitting on the patio on a cool fall night listening to all kinds of new music." Glinda said as they entered their room.

"It does sound like a good idea. Are you glad to be back?" Elphie asked when she saw the slightly wistful look on her love's face.

"Oh yes, I am. I was just thinking that we couldn't enjoy an evening like that here like we could at home. But it's not forever." Glinda smiled.

"No it's not." Elphie said and pulled Glinda to her.

"Are you still going to entertain me?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"Of course, and fortunately for me you are easily entertained." Elphie smiled.

"Hey! I think." Glinda pouted.

"Well if you want something different than dancing under a sparkled ceiling after homework, you'll have to come up with something yourself." Elphie laughed.

"Nope, I'm easy." Glinda wiggled happily.

They agreed to the usual two hours even though Glinda did not have that much work to do. While Elphie worked on her Applied Mathematics Glinda unpacked, got their things ready for the next day then went to take a bath. When she was all ready for bed, Elphie was still hard at work and needed to be nudged. Glinda chose the sit on the edge of her desk in a sexy way method. It worked like a charm and garnered her a rather enthusiastic kiss.

"I'm so glad the blue summer nightdress stayed here." Glinda giggled as Elphie went into bathe.

Glinda put on music and waited impatiently for Elphie, who emerged fifteen minutes later in more conservative nightwear. Elphie turned off all of the lights and sparkled the ceiling, complete with the falling stars. They danced as they always did in these situations; slowly, soaking in all the love, affection and comfort that they offered one another freely.

"So are you entertained enough to go to sleep?" Elphie smiled after a long, slow, deep kiss.

"Oh yeah." Glinda sighed.

"And enough to be entertained in my sleep." She giggled as Elphie led her to her bed.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda said with a grin after a lengthy goodnight kiss that almost convinced Elphie to lie down and stay with her.

"I love you too Lyndie." Elphie said then kissed Glinda again and went to her own bed, admitting to herself for the first time that she was glad that she would not have to do it forever.


	177. Chapter 177

"Lyndie?" Elphie said in surprise when she walked out of her math class and saw her love waiting for her.

"What are you doing here? Is everything all right?"

"Everything is just fine Elphie, I got out of my session with Dr. Bikloam a little early and came to walk with you to class. Surprise." Glinda said with a big smile.

"And a nice one." Elphie said quietly, relaxing considerably.

"Elphie, you're using your cloth satchel as a book bag, what a great idea." Glinda said as they walked out of the building into the bright sunlight.

"It is bigger than my book bag and has these two sections. It's just more convenient." Elphie said then stopped and leaned closer to Glinda.

"And you created it for me." She whispered and Glinda beamed.

"With a wand full of love." Glinda whispered in response and Elphie groaned quietly and rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"How was your morning Lyndie?" Elphie said as they continued their slow stroll across campus to their psychology class.

"It was great. Thanks for the little note." Glinda grinned.

"I thought that it, and especially the little flower I drew on it, would help if you woke up worried about me, which apparently you did." Elphie replied with a chuckle.

"A flower! That's what that was." Glinda said before she could censor herself.

"What did you think it was?" Elphie asked with her eyebrow arched in amusement.

"Uh…a feather duster." Glinda said sheepishly which made Elphie's eyebrow arch higher and a slight smile creep onto her mouth.

"But it was a very pretty feather duster. You colored it in and everything." Glinda said quickly trying not to giggle.

"Okay, so I stick with words from now on." Elphie chuckled, allowing Glinda to let her pent up giggles out.

"So aside from your very sweet attempt at artwork, how is your morning going?" Glinda asked as her giggles died down.

"It's fine. At least my math class is making a little more sense." Elphie smiled.

"That's good news." Glinda grinned.

"Are you looking forward to today's class? We start exploring personality."

"It should be interesting and it might even help explain Manif." Elphie chuckled as they started to walk up the stairs to their classroom.

X

"Elphie, it was just a fun little thing to help one the of the grad students. Besides, isn't it good to know that just because you are not social doesn't mean that you are antisocial." Glinda giggled as they waited for the rest of the class to leave the classroom.

They had been sitting in the back of the tiered lecture hall since the first day of class. Not only did it keep Elphie out of sight of the other Munchkins, it allowed Glinda to pass notes and otherwise pester Elphie with out getting caught by the teacher.

"The class was very informative, but that whatever it was we took was in no way a accurate measure of anything. It is not quantifiable and I doubt very seriously it has any validity at all." Elphie stated matter-of-factly.

"It was fun. Let the grad students worry about the boring stuff. We found out that I'm an extrovert and you're an introvert." Glinda said as she put Elphie's glasses back in their case and slipped them into the cloth satchel.

"And what fun we'll have exploring the rest of the traits during study snuggles." She added with a giggled whisper.

"At least we will be well prepared for the test next week." Elphie smiled and reached for Glinda's book bag.

"Better not." Glinda smiled as she took it back and put it on her shoulder.

"But thanks for the thought."

"I almost forgot." Elphie nodded as they started down the steps but stopped halfway down.

"Elphie?" Glinda queried.

"I also forgot about Beliea, we always see her after class. We haven't seen her since we had dinner in our room and she… and we…" Elphie stammered quietly.

"Easy Elphie, it's all right." Glinda said not entirely sure why Elphie was reacting so strongly.

"She is not going to react any differently to us. We'll say hi, engage in a little catch-up small talk then go to lunch, just as we always do." She said calmly, holding Elphie's gaze.

"I know, I know, you are right. I'm being ridiculous. Let's go." Elphie said and started to walk down the steps again.

Glinda maneuvered herself in front of Elphie so she could go out of the door first. Beliea was there waiting for Gotero as she always was and things went exactly as Glinda said that they would. Soon they were sitting at their table on the patio with Elphie brooding that she had reacted the way she did. Glinda let her sit there and brood while she went into the café to get their lunch.

"Thank you Lyndie." Elphie said as Glinda put a salad down in front of her.

"Are you finished being moody?" Glinda said with a slight smile as they took the rest of food off of the tray.

"No. But I'll put it on hold during lunch." Elphie said.

"I'll take what I can get. Elphie what's the matter?" Glinda asked softly.

"I can't believe that I forgot that. So many things got pushed into the background, maybe because of our fight or …other things. How are you and Loma? You haven't seen her since you two talked." Elphie asked.

"I haven't seen her yet, but we have a class after lunch. I'm a little nervous." Glinda smiled.

"Now, will you settle down? We can't deal with everything at once Elphie."

"But this is important, we can't let these things slip through the cracks." Elphie said resolutely.

"We aren't my love. If I were really nervous or distressed about talking to Loma today I would have mentioned it. I sort of figured I'd need to talk more at dinner than lunch, after I'd seen her, especially if it went badly." Glinda said.

"That makes sense, I guess." Elphie sighed.

As they ate, they talked about Elphie's concerns until she was convinced that everything was being dealt with in a timely manner then they talked about their upcoming afternoon.

"Dinner then walk me to the carriage?" Glinda said when it was time for them to go to afternoon classes.

"I'll be here." Elphie smiled.

"And thank you my sweet, you always know how to soothe me." Elphie said sincerely.

"We need to see if that is on the personality trait list." Glinda giggled then brushed Elphie's fingers before heading to the Sorcery Building.

X

Elphie was happy to be back in the familiar environment of her Organic Chemistry classroom. She immersed herself in the book work and then in the lab work afterwards. Her fragile experiment was holding its own and that pleased her greatly. She involved herself deeply in the tasks she was given, letting the organized and logical processes take over the chaos that had been threatening her mind all day. Not even Ran's tirade over being removed from her experiment bothered her.

Glinda walked into her classroom and saw Loma sitting at the table that they usually shared and waved her over.

"Hi." Glinda said tentatively.

"Hi. I looked for you this weekend." Loma said.

"We all went to the sing-along bar."

"Elphie and I went to Frottica." Glinda said as she accepted Loma's invitation to sit beside her.

"I see. I talked to Beliea a little more. She said that you and…"

"Loma please, not here. I'll talk to you, but later in the empath room or one of our rooms, okay?" Glinda pleaded quietly.

"Oh, yes…of course. I'm sorry." Loma whispered.

"It's all right, I'm just happy that you are talking to me." Glinda smiled and Loma merely nodded in reply as the professor started class.

Glinda felt that Loma was not entirely comfortable and some conflicting emotions from her, but she had made an overture and that meant everything.

X

"Oh Elphie, I'm so glad that your experiment didn't spoil, or whatever experiments do." Glinda chuckled after Elphie told her about her afternoon in the lab during dinner.

"Yes, the grad student took good care of it and Ran was fit to be tied." Elphie laughed.

"How were things with Loma?"

"She invited me to sit with her and we talked privately for a few minutes at break time. She said that she talked to Beliea a little more over the weekend. She didn't get specific; she just wanted me to know that she is trying. I think it will all turn out all right with her Elphie, eventually." Glinda said.

"I hope so. Has she told Hyrut?" Elphie asked a little warily.

"She didn't say, but if she does we will just handle it Elphie. It's been so far so good and we have more support now. So please don't get upset about it until it happens, if it even happens at all." Glinda said gently.

"I won't. You know, I don't know how I feel about telling our friends, and frankly I'd rather not think about it right now, but if we did at least we wouldn't have to play who knows now and who will they tell game." Elphie said with a tinge of irritation.

"That is a good point. We'll add it to the pro list and play another game…like guess where." Glinda giggled and smiled mischievously.

"Now that's an interesting smile…oh and look the green girl is blushing." Manif chuckled.

"We always miss the good stuff."

"Hi Manif, hi Dani!" Glinda bubbled.

"Hi Glinda and don't pay any attention to him Elphaba." Dani said.

"I rarely do anyway. We're studying about you in psychology class." Elphie said.

"Oh really? How exciting for you." Manif chuckled.

"We started studying personality disorders." Elphie smiled.

"Finally Glinda, you'll get the answers that you have been seeking." Manif laughed out loud.

"She's an introvert." Glinda provided helpfully.

"And you will be late to art class if we do not leave for the carriage." Elphie said.

The four friends walked to where Mr. Frama was waiting, chatting casually about their days. Elphie handed Glinda her art satchel after Manif helped her and Dani into the rig and they waved goodbye.

"Lab, library or somewhere fun?" Manif smiled as he offered Elphie his arm.

"You do not have to escort me." Elphie said, but took his arm.

"Yeah, yeah…blah, blah blah." Manif said rolling his eyes.

"Lab please." Elphie chuckled.

"Did you two have fun in Frottica?" Manif asked as they walked together across the campus.

"I bought a cart of used books at a cart sale, but other than that I'm not sure fun is the correct descriptor." Elphie said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Things here weren't exactly a barrel of laughs either." Manif said.

"Are you and Dani still having problems?" Elphie asked softly.

"Well things have been better between us, I just wish I knew what was going on with her. Sometimes I envy Glinda's empath powers." Manif sighed.

"Don't do that my friend, that power contributed to a fight that we had before we left." Elphie said seriously.

"Sometimes we are damned if we do and damned if we don't." Manif said.

They talked for a bit, all quips aside until they got to the project lab. Manif kissed Elphie's cheek and told her that he would be back for her when it was time to go back to the carriage. Elphie did not say anything because she figured that Glinda put him up to it and in a way, she was grateful that she had.

Glinda was finished with her homework, had taken her bath, gotten them both ready for the next day and was currently drawing a hat on Elphie's head with her glitter wand.

"Come on Elphie, homework over." Glinda giggled as she handed her love a hand mirror.

"Nice huh?"

"Hmmm, I do not think feathers suit me." Elphie said straight-faced.

"Give me time to finish out this one formula and we can study snuggle."

"Study snuggle tomorrow, tonight just snuggle, snuggle. And okay, finish your formula. I'll sketch." Glinda said.

"On paper, with a pencil please." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Mean green thing." Glinda huffed and flopped down in her chair with her sketchbook, grinning from ear to ear.

Elphie looked up from her work and realized that Glinda was no longer pestering her. There had been no giggly voice saying look up Elphie, or hold still Elphie, or move your hair Elphie, in quite awhile. She smiled when she saw the reason, Glinda asleep in her chair. Elphie went to take the sketch things out of her hands and smiled even more broadly when she saw what was on the sketchpad. A full color drawing of her hunched over her desk.

"Come my sweet, it's time to get into bed now." Elphie said kissing Glinda's temple.

"Elphie, is it snuggle time?" Glinda mumbled.

"It's sleep time Lyndie. I'm sorry that I studied so long." Elphie said as she helped Glinda up from the chair.

"School first. I drew you." Glinda said sleepily.

"I saw that, it's very nice. Except for the hat." Elphie chuckled as she put Glinda on her bed.

She kissed her softly as she gently settled her back onto her pillows, then kissed her more firmly.

"Make this up to me tomorrow with study kissing snuggles?" Glinda sighed sleepily.

"Absolutely. Good night my precious. Fresh dreams" Elphie said then kissed Glinda again.

"Night my love, sleep well. Glinda murmured.

Elphie kissed her cheek then stroked it lightly until her love was asleep, then went to bathe and get ready for bed. As she did she let her mind wander, just a little to some of the things they had talked about that day, trying to find some perspective.

X

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda said as she slid into a chair across from Elphie and in front of a plate of glazed chicken and risotto.

"You're here early and so is the food, what a nice surprise. I missed you and I'm starving."

"I thought I'd try to make up for my behavior this morning. I was a little moody." Elphie smiled.

"A little moody?" Glinda said incredulously after swallowing her bite of chicken.

"You call telling me to mind my own business because I suggested that you have more than coffee for breakfast, a little moody."

"I apologized." Elphie said.

"If you think that eating fruit and muttering something about not sleeping well an apology, yes you did." Glinda smiled.

"I am referring to the note I sent to you at lunch time." Elphie replied knowing Glinda was merely teasing her.

"I know my love, that was a very sweet apology." Glinda grinned.

"You seem in better spirits now, did you have a good day?"

"A very good day. A visiting microbiologist gave a lecture on Microbial Physiology. It was utterly fascinating, as were the demonstrations in the lab afterwards. And the best thing is I am being allowed to observe and possibly assist his team's work with microbial pathogenesis, during my lab shift this evening." Elphie said with a grin and an excited twinkle in her eye.

"That's great Elphie, I think." Glinda chuckled.

"They are trying to figure out why your joints were so inflamed and achy when you were sick." Elphie smiled.

"Good for them! Three cheers for chemistry." Glinda laughed.

"_Close enough."_ Elphie thought to herself as she clinked her glass with Glinda's for the toast.

"So my sweet, how was your day?" As she speared a piece of grilled squash with her fork.

"Easier to pronounce that yours." Glinda giggled.

"I get to do something special too, well maybe. Three study groups have been chosen to prepare a lesson plan for a class in practical applications of conjuring. My study group is one of them. Whom ever makes the best presentation gets to conduct the freshman workshop after Winter Break." Glinda wiggled excitedly.

"Lyndie that's fantastic. When are your presentations due?" Elphie smiled proudly.

"Before Fall Break. We start brainstorming tonight." Glinda said happily.

They finished their dinners as they talked about their good days then parted for their evening's activities. Elphie walked Glinda to the Sorcery Building.

"Don't strain too hard at being practical." Elphie chuckled as she handed Glinda her things, brushing their fingers together at the same time.

"Ha ha. And don't you get so involved with your frisky enzymes that you forget that I was promised study kissing snuggles." Glinda replied.

"Microbes, not enzymes, and I don't think they are frisky." Elphie smiled.

"Tomato, tomahto in my mind. Just don't be too late." Glinda said with a grin.

"I'll be home by nine-o-clock." Elphie said and left.

X

"Don't look at me like that, I'm only fifteen minutes late." Elphie said as she hurried into the door and saw Glinda pouting in her chair.

"Hold that pout and I'll be right there."

Elphie dropped her books on her desk on her way into the bathroom. She bathed very quickly, put on the nightdress that was waiting for her and was back out and getting her psychology text and notebook from her bookshelf in ten minutes. Glinda watched all of this with amusement, and a touch of arousal. As soon as Elphie came out of the bathroom she replaced her silly grin with a semi-pout and tried to look stern.

"I'm sorry." Elphie said and pulled Glinda up and into a very nice kiss.

"You can't just kiss me in apology every time you breeze in here late, you know." Glinda said trying her best not to smile.

"Is there some other way that you wish me to apologize when I breeze in here late?" Elphie asked with a slight smile.

"I'll think on it, but stop being late." Glinda said softly.

"You do that and I'll try." Elphie all but whispered as she drew Glinda into lengthy, intricate kiss.

Fifteen minutes later they were in their study snuggle position discussing and debating personality traits and to what extent everyone displayed them. They had to choose one of the basic five traits to do a paper on as part of their test next week and Elphie was very interested in the trait of neuroticism and Glinda in the trait of agreeableness. After about forty-five minutes of going over all five traits, rating themselves using the sample questions and quizzing each other, Glinda decreed that study snuggles were over by tossing their books aside.

"Manif will be thrilled to hear that psychologically speaking you are indeed disagreeable." Glinda murmured as she kissed Elphie's neck.

"I think I'm being pretty agreeable right now." Elphie chuckled.

"You are, but neck nibbling wasn't one of the ratings questions." Glinda said still focused on placing light kisses on Elphie's neck.

"Oh I don't know, it could be classified under "I take time out for others"." Elphie chuckled.

"I can't argue with that, I'll work it into my paper." Glinda giggled.

"Now, show a little of that conscientiousness you said you rated so highly on and direct your impulses like its says."

"I already have a plan." Elphie said quietly and kissed the bridge of Glinda's nose.

"Workaholic." Glinda giggled.

"So the profile says." Elphie said with a twinkle in her eye then kissed Glinda for all she was worth.

X

Glinda woke up late and didn't read the note Elphie left for her until she was eating a quick breakfast in the café.

"Your conscientiousness, introverted, disagreeable, neurotic, yet surprisingly open to experiences girlfriend will meet you in class."

She laughed out loud as she read it then tucked it away and headed off to her session with Dr. Bikloam, lost in the memories of making out with Elphie the night before.

Elphie had a pop quiz in her Applied Mathematics class, which she finished quickly. Since she had time before her class with Glinda she went over to the little sitting area outside of the lecture hall and opened one of the books that Chaxi had given her. She had not slept well again and knew that it had to do with her anxiety about the next day. So far she hadn't had full-blown nightmares, or been distressed during the day and for that she was grateful. She read until the class that was in session was dismissed then went up to the seats she and Glinda occupied to wait for her love. She didn't even notice when Glinda sat down beside her as the room filled with students.

X

"Apparently the whole psychology department is excited that Chaxi is going to be a consultant this term" Glinda said as they had lunch after class.

"She seems to be very well respected here." Elphie said.

"Beliea is looking forward to working with her over the course of the term." Glinda said.

"It seems odd that one of our friends will be working with someone who is serving as our counselor." Elphie said.

"Does that bother you my love?" Glinda asked.

"I don't know really. I'm not sure I know what to do with the information." Elphie said.

"Would you like to just let it slide by." Glinda smiled.

"Yes please. So are you drawing naked people tonight?" Elphie chuckled.

"We're still on faces." Glinda laughed and she and Elphie settled into a conversation about their afternoons and evenings.

They were not having dinner together but Elphie managed to get to the room in time to walk Glinda to the carriage. Since Manif was in a tutoring session Glinda made Elphie put her hand over her heart and promise that she would eat dinner. Elphie promised and then fulfilled it by getting a sandwich and a salad then sitting down to eat and study until it was time for her music class. When time came she trudged off, not entirely sure why she was even bothering.

X

Elphie was frustrated and very ready to take a break. There were more graduate students in class, tutoring those who were falling behind, herself included. She thought that one of the grad students looked like the guitar player that she and Glinda had seen on the Plaza awhile back. She thought about that amazing performance as she walked out of the classroom and to a private area of the nearby lounge.

"Excuse me Miss Thropp." A male voice said, startling then frightening her.

"I apologize, I did not mean to frighten you. I saw you in the fundamentals class and wanted to talk to you about it."

"If the instructor sent you to ask me to not return, don't bother. I think I've had all I can take of the fundamentals." Elphie said warily, keeping her distance.

"That is obvious and I agree this might not be the best class for you. I have a suggestion, if you will entertain it." The man said.

"I don't know…I think wanting to play the flute was a mistake." Elphie said.

"Oh no, never say that. Music is too important and it is obvious that you care very much. Please just give me five minutes of your time to convince you that I should be your tutor."

"Xaf!" A voice called.

"Damn. I have to tend to this. Please Miss Thropp, just five minutes, there are other ways to learn to play an instrument. I'll be right back. Think about it." The man said and hurried away.

Elphie sat there, stunned confused and very ready to flee. She collected herself enough to gather her books and flute and leave the lounge.

"Heading back into hell green girl?" She heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Manif, what are you doing here?" Elphie said very close to overloading.

"Is that anyway to greet your escort." Manif chuckled then saw his friend's face.

"Elphaba, what's the matter? Come on and sit down here."

Elphie took his hand and went to sit back down on the sofa.

"I'm fine Manif, honestly." Elphie said after a bit,

"I don't believe that, but whatever you say." Manif said.

"As for why I'm here, Glinda asked me to come over and walk with you to get them at the carriage."

"But class isn't over yet." Elphie said smiling inwardly at Glinda's over protectiveness.

"It looks like it is for you. Is that what is upsetting you? Your class?" Manif asked.

"Sort of." Elphie said and told him of her encounter with the graduate student.

"Someone called him Xaf and I swear that he looks like the musician that Glinda and I really liked.

"He probably is. His name is Xafin Osaucon and he is a doctoral student." Manif said.

"You know him?" Elphie said very surprised.

"I am aquatinted with him, have been for years. He is brilliant an absolute genius, but a bit unconventional." Manif laughed.

"I don't understand." Elphie said.

"Here is what I know. Xafin is working on his doctorate in Musical Composition and Conducting, but he can only do it part time. He would be an AS student and probably Top Student if he were full time, but he only attends classes every other semester. He plays gigs the other times to earn the money to pay for it. He tutors too. So I'm sure it is him that you saw on the Plaza. I think he is due to graduate at the end of this term, or maybe next." Manif said.

"How do you know him?" Elphie asked.

"He helped out one term a few years ago on a school variety show. We maintained that acquaintance, and in fact he is working on a little project for me. He is unbelievably talented." Manif replied.

"What sort of project?" Elphie said her eyes narrowing.

"Now, now green girl don't let your paranoia get the better of you. It's a surprise for Dani." Manif said.

"Listen, if you really want to play this thing." He continued tapping Elphie's flute case.

"And he has offered to tutor you, I would at least hear him out. I heard there is a waiting list for his services."

"Why would he single me out? What does he want from me?" Elphie said quickly, panic creeping into her voice.

"He is a musician who loves to share his music with those who want to learn. Here he comes, I'll introduce you properly then if you want to leave, we will okay?" Manif said and Elphie merely nodded.

"Guoyn, what a surprise. You know Miss Thropp?" The man said holding out his hand.

"I do. Please allow me to make a proper introduction." Manif said shaking his friend's hand.

"Xafin Osaucon, may I present my best friend Miss Elphaba Thropp, Medicinal Chemistry major and Top Student. Elphaba, this is Xafin, maverick music major." Manif chuckled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you properly, Miss Thropp." Xafin said.

"For me as well. And please call me Elphaba." Elphie said warily.

"I will, does this mean you will hear me out?" Xafin asked hopefully and Elphie nodded.

"Wonderful." He said enthusiastically and they all sat down.

"I love music and I can tell when others do too. I know that you would not be as frustrated as you are and have stuck it out this long, if you did not love it as well. True?" Xafin said and Elphie merely nodded again.

Manif was sitting right beside her and could tell by her posture that his friend was nervous or anxious.

"The grad students assigned to the class are a little frustrated as well. They aren't sure what to do with you, they want to help, but are unsure how. They are talented and sincere in their desire, but really don't know how to think off their one track. May I ask you a question?" Xafin said.

"Certainly." Elphie said carefully.

"Do you have musical aptitude that you know of?" He asked and Manif stifled a chuckle.

"I can sing." Elphie said quietly.

"And beautifully." Manif added causing Elphie to blush slightly.

"And my best friend's father has been showing me little melodies on the piano. He says I have a knack for it." Elphie said trying her best to stay with the conversation.

"Ah, I thought that my be the case. You have an ear. Would you indulge me in a little experiment? You're a scientist, I'm hoping that it will pique your intrest so you will extend my five minutes." Xafin said with a smile as he opened up a flute case and started to assemble the instrument.

"Do you want me to do the same?" Elphie asked, reluctantly admitting that she was intrigued.

"Please." He said and Elphie opened her case.

"Elphaba, You know as well as I do that there is more than one way to learn something, even in music.

There is "the learn to read the notes on paper and play them" way which is the most common and preferred way. Then there is the "play what you hear" way, which is what you do at the piano. I know that you are just learning to hold and blow into your flute so I do not expect or even want perfection here. I just want to show you that for whatever reasons you want to play the flute, you still can. Are you game?" Xafin said as he stood up.

"You play the flute?" Elphie asked.

"It's not one of my better instruments, but I do all right." The man smiled.

"I'm game." Elphie said.

"Good, now I know that you have learned your scale. I'm going to play it, then you." Xafin said a played a slow melodious scale and Elphie watched his fingers move on the keys and listened to the notes.

"Now you try. Now remember not perfect, just play."

Elphie nodded and brought the flute to her lips. After a few false starts and some encouragement from Manif and Xafin, she played a decent scale.

"Very nice, you have good form. Now play this." Xafin said and played a short simple melody.

Elphie arched her eyebrow and shook her head, but Xafin merely played it again.

"You will never know if you do not try." Xafin said with a smile and played the melody a third time.

Elphie looked at Manif who nodded expectantly. She took a deep breath and attempted the melody, hitting only three wrong notes. She tried again and it was perfect.

"Excellent. You are a natural Elphaba. If you still want to learn to play, I know that I can help you. I would like to offer you my services as your tutor." Xafin said.

Elphie looked at the flute in her hands then at the man.

"Why were you in class today? You haven't been before." Elphie said.

"I usually teach classes or tutor at the Arts Center in the evenings. It's part of my Independent Study; others are there too. We were all called onto campus today for a meeting. Since I was here I decided to check out the class and help if I could. There are always one or two that just don't get it, for various reasons." Xafin said sincerely.

"Why me?" Elphie asked quietly.

"Excuse me?" Xafin said, obviously confused.

"Xaf, Elphaba is wondering why you singled her out, when you are so busy already?" Manif said.

"When I heard that the new problem child in the fundamentals class had green skin, I knew that it had to be my benefactor." Xafin said with a smile and Elphie looked shocked.

"It is very hard to forget a green skinned, beautiful girl who gives you a very large sum of money during a street performance, especially one who seemed to be enthralled with the music. I was merely going to introduce myself and let it be at that. But when I saw how earnestly you were struggling, even with the help of a tutor and how you seemed to want to just play, I knew that I could help. I love music; I learned to play the way you are with your friend's father when I could barely sit at a piano. I love to share music and help people discover it. Does that answer your question?" Xafin said.

"I can't stay in this class any longer, it is very frustrating. I love music as well and would like to learn to play. I think the flute has a wonderfully soothing sound. But my time is extremely limited." Elphie sighed..

"Elphaba, may I interject something please." Manif said.

"Go ahead." Elphie sighed her mind reeling with fears and possibilities.

"Glinda and Dani go to the Arts Center on Wednesday nights, Xafin is there on Wednesday nights. See the possibilities?" Manif chuckled.

"I can make time for you on Wednesday nights." Xafin said but Elphie looked skeptical.

"Green girl, It's perfect, you can go with them, you know Glinda will be beyond excited. I'll even go with you the first time; we'll just check it out. See what our renegade music tutor can do for you. If it doesn't suit you, no harm done and we will get to have dinner at the Gallery Café." Manif chuckled.

"Elphaba, I really have to go, but the offer is there. If you want to learn to play I will teach you in a way that makes sense to you. Just think about it. And thank you for hearing me out, even if I never see you again, It was a distinct pleasure." Xafin said and offered his hand to Elphie.

"Oh and some advice. Give that practice flute back to the department. Go get one that suits you, one that feels good in your hand and is only yours. It will make all the difference, I promise."

"I will seriously consider your offer and your suggestion." Elphie said and shook the man's hand then Manif did the same and Xafin nodded and left.

"I have no idea what just happened." Elphie said after a few beats.

"A brilliant and talented music grad student offered to tutor you on the flute." Manif said.

"Is it that simple?" Elphie asked.

"For those of us who aren't you it is. Look, let this settle and talk to Glinda. I'm sure she has ways to get through to you." Manif chuckled.

"Well if nothing else she will be thrilled that I met him." Elphie said.

Elphie and Manif had some time so they went to the café for something to drink. They talked more about what Manif knew of Xafin and what he thought about the offer. Elphie was more settled with it when it was time to go pick up their girls.

"Glinda, you are never going to believe what happened to your green girl at music class tonight." Manif said as soon as the carriage stopped.


	178. Chapter 178

"Elphie, that's incredible, I can't believe you not only got to meet our mystery musician, but he offered to tutor you! And at the Arts Center no less. That is wonderful." Glinda bubbled enthusiastically after Elphie told her almost everything about her encounter with Xafin and the things that Manif had told her about him.

"I had no idea Doctors could be in so many fields; you will be in Chemistry, he is in Music, Manif and Dani might be in Sorcery and Hyrut will be the regular way. I think that is…it's just fun."

"Fun?" Elphie chuckled.

"That we know so many smart people. But never mind that. This is the perfect solution to your music frustrations." Glinda said excitedly.

"And you'll be at the Arts Center with me on Wednesdays. We can have dinner at the café and ride together and…Elphie I'm so excited!"

"I never would have guessed." Elphie chuckled.

"There is one more thing that I probably should tell you while you are already at full bubble, but you need to get off of my lap first." Elphie chuckled and patted Glinda's hip.

"Oh now this is very intriguing." Glinda grinned as she slid off of Elphie's lap.

"Our mystery musician told me I should give my practice flute back to the department and go find one that suits me, one that feels good in my hand." Elphie said then melodramatically put her hands over her ears.

Glinda squealed happily and pulled Elphie up and into a hug.

"Elphie your own flute, this is perfect, just perfect. We'll go look for one this weekend so you can take it with you on Wednesday. And see I told you that you needed your own flute. Your very own flute." Glinda sighed and put her head on Elphie's shoulder.

"So I take it you think it's a good idea." Elphie chuckled in spite of herself as she held her wiggly, very excited love.

"I do, I do. I really, really do!" Glinda chirped.

"But you don't do you?" She added in a more subdued tone.

Glinda pulled Elphie over to the bed and they sat down facing each other.

"Tell me my love." She said as she stroked Elphie's cheek.

"It's not that I don't think it's a good idea, it's just…tell me why you think that it is." Elphie replied.

"Because you love the idea of playing the flute. You may have been frustrated with the manner in which you were trying to learn, but you love the thought of making music with something other than your voice." Glinda said.

"You have more to say, I can see it in those beautiful blue eyes of yours." Elphie smiled.

"It's empathic observations." Glinda warned seriously.

"I assumed as much, but thank you for telling me that." Elphie said and kissed Glinda softly.

"I've felt you when you listen to music, especially at a concert. You become a part of it; you interact with it. It intrigues and fascinates you. But it also triggers something deep within you, something that frightens you just a little sometimes. You want to know what it's like to create it in that manner" Glinda said and Elphie looked at her in astonishment.

"I don't feel these things all the time, Elphie. Different things come with different kinds of music, but you do want to know what it is like to play. Learning the piano with Popsicle has brought you great enjoyment. Is this all that different?"

"Maybe not. I think it just took me by surprise, I'm not good with most surprises, generally speaking." Elphie smiled.

"No my love, you are not." Glinda smiled and pulled Elphie into a kiss.

"You don't have to decide now do you?" Glinda asked.

"No."

"Then we'll see how it sets in a few days. We can go look for your very own flute and see if that helps." Glinda said.

"You have quite a bit planned for this weekend, don't you?" Elphie chuckled. 

"Nothing too much beyond what we normally do when we run errands, except for something special for us." Glinda laughed.

"I put Chaxi's schedule in my satchel." Elphie said as she shifted and pulled Glinda into her arms.

"So I'll have it with me."

"That's a good idea my love." Glinda said and took Elphie's fingers.

For awhile they sat there snuggling in the embrace of the comfortable silence that they both had come to cherish. Elphie was not inclined to talk and although Glinda had things that she wanted to say, she gave Elphie what she knew that she needed, some of her sort of alone time. 

"Do you have homework to do my sweet?" Elphie said after about half an hour.

"No, not tonight." Glinda said as she followed Elphie's position shift.

"Then why don't I go and run you a bath." Elphie said.

"I'd like that. Nice and hot, rose oil please." Glinda smiled.

"But first." She said and took Elphie's face gently in her hands and looked deeply into her eyes then kissed her softly.

"I love you."

"And I you. Elphie said and returned the kiss tenfold.

Elphie bathed at the same time that Glinda did and they talked about the ideas that had come out of the practical applications of conjuring brainstorming session, some of which Elphie did not think were all that practical. Elphie did homework for an hour while Glinda got things ready for the next day then wrote Elphie a note, which she slipped into her book satchel after she was finished putting the things she needed into it. 

It was very late by the time they finally crawled into their separate beds. Glinda suggested that she share Elphie's bed, but did not put up a fight when Elphie said no, but took a rain check for the next night. Glinda fell asleep rather quickly after a lengthy good night kiss and an extra long embrace, but it took Elphie much longer. Her sleep was disturbed, but no more so than it had been all week, with the exception that this time she could not go back to sleep. In the early hours of the morning she quietly got dressed and fought the urge to leave and go to the project lab. She was agitated and needed to do something, but she knew that if Glinda woke up and found her gone, especially today, not even a well-crafted note would help her overprotective love not to worry. As a compromise she sat at her desk and opened her journal.

As she always did before she wrote in it, she read Gwenot's words.

"_A private person needs a private refuge, let this be yours._

_Be open and honest with yourself my darling, it is safe here._

_And keep in your mind, when you struggle with painful, confusing and tumultuous thoughts and emotions:_

_You are wanted, you are needed, you are cherished and you are loved."_

It was easier for her to understand and to believe those words now, just as it was easier to write unedited thoughts. What she still could not do yet was read what she had wrote in there about what had happened to her, although she had on very rare occasions read bits and pieces of other things.

Now she sat there in the quiet of her room, the only sound the soft snore of the girl in whom she had entrusted her very being. The girl, who up until six months ago was a frustrating, giggly anomaly in her life that forced her to actually acknowledge that she was capable of gentle thoughts and feelings. She sat there, the only thing keeping her mind from retreating into itself and her body from tensing and both from giving into the slow panic that was building, was the sound of that adorable snore and everything it represented in her life; love, acceptance, reassurance and security. Elphie focused on the only sound in the room apart from her own pounding heart and by sheer force of will opened her journal to a blank page and made an attempt at not burying what she was feeling.

Glinda woke up a little earlier than normal and felt the tension in the room or more specifically, the tension in Elphie, immediately. She had prepared herself for waking up alone and was surprised to see her love sitting at her desk. Surprised, and relieved. Elphie was tense, but not overly distressed.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda said quietly from her bed and Elphie jumped.

"Glinda, it's early." Elphie replied.

"Not that early." Glinda replied as she walked over to Elphie and put her arms around her neck.

"Lyndie, I'm…I want…Elphie stammered.

"It's all right my love. I'll go get dressed and we can have a nice leisurely breakfast together, okay?"

"Okay." Elphie replied and accepted a kiss.

Glinda went into the bathroom, grateful that Elphie seemed to have her emotions within her control. She had no idea how the next few days would play out, but she hoped that she was ready for and could be strong enough to handle whatever might happen.

"I'm ready whenever you are Elphie." Glinda said after getting ready in record time.

"I was trying to write in my journal." Elphie said.

"It's mostly about you and your snore." 

"Dandy! My snoring is now immortalized in writing." Glinda laughed.

"Next it will be in song."

"I'll work on that." Elphie said and pulled Glinda into her arms and held her close.

"I love you Lyndie."

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda said and Elphie took a deep breath.

"When I woke up, leaving here and going to the lab seemed like the best idea, but I stayed. Now staying seems like the best idea and I'm leaving." Elphie sighed.

Glinda knew that Elphie wasn't frightened or upset, but she could feel her love's concern that she would be. Or even worse, suffer another public panic attack.

"Let's go have breakfast then take it from there, okay?" Glinda said gently as she disengaged from Elphie's embrace.

"Okay, but I'm not very hungry." Elphie said.

"And I'm sure that you did not sleep very much either, which means that everything is as it should be for the situation." Glinda chuckled lightly and Elphie smiled, more grateful than ever that her giggly love really understood her.

X

Glinda watched Elphie walk off towards the Science Building. Although they hadn't talked much during breakfast, Glinda had made it clear that she was very much tuned into Elphie and wasn't sure that she could not be right now even if she wanted to. After Elphie was out of sight Glinda went upstairs, curled up on her bed and cried. She cried for what her love had gone through and how it still affected her. She cried because she did not have a spell or potion that could make it all go away. This was one of those times that being an empath was truly a double-edged sword. It helped to know that her love was not shutting down, frightened or panicked but it was upsetting to know that she was confused and hurting.

After a good long cry Glinda felt much better and went off to her first class late, but knowing that now she was more prepared to give Elphie whatever she needed today, even if that was space.

Elphie was not only acting subdued, she felt subdued. She felt like she was walking around in a fog, doing what she needed to do, but not seeing any of it very clearly. More so than she had been in a very long time, she was keenly aware of other people's movements and if they were watching her. She knew that she was overreacting and over thinking, but she couldn't seem to help herself. 

She tried clear her head by focusing on her class work. She reached into her satchel for a reference book and felt a loose piece of folded up paper that she thought fell out of one of her notebooks. When she opened up she saw Glinda's flowing, happy handwriting. She excused herself from class so that she could read it in private.

"My precious Elphie, my darling love. Wherever you are right at this moment, remember that I am close by. Whatever you are feeling, remember that you are safe. Whoever may invade your thoughts, remember that you have friends to love and protect you. Sweetheart if you need me, call for me; I will hear you. I love you, need you, cherish and adore you.

_Your Lyndie."_

Elphie read the words on the paper that smelled faintly like Glinda's perfume, over and over, hoping that they would clear her head. In some ways it did, but in some ways it just added to her confusion. Back in class she did her work and did it well, but it was not the comforting endeavor that it usually was. When lunch came around, instead of preparing to go to the project briefing as she usually did on Tuesdays and Thursdays, she gathered her things and left, unable to concentrate. Her intention was to go meet Glinda for a surprise lunch, but as soon as she stepped outside she was drawn in another direction.

She walked to what used to be her favorite spot on campus, her field. She sat down under the tree, like she used to do, but could not stay there for very long. An overwhelming curiosity, what she thought was a morbid curiosity led her onto the cobblestones. Taking a deep breath she did something that she had not done since that time with Glinda, she walked down the alleyway. 

X

Chaxi sat on the small sofa in the office that was being loaned to her for the time that she was on campus, going over her consultation topic list. She had been meaning to go to the café for lunch for awhile, but had yet to give action to that thought. As she sat chuckling at herself for losing track of time yet again a soft, barely audible tap at the door interrupted her.

"Come in please." She called out, expecting it to be one of the professors.

When no one entered she went to the door and opened it to see Elphaba turning to go.

"Elphaba, come in." Chaxi said with a smile to the very confused girl in front of her.

"No, I…I don't want to bother you. I'm sorry." Elphie said.

"It's no bother at all. I said I would be available to you and I am." Chaxi said as she ushered Elphie into the office and pointed to a chair.

"Have a seat and make yourself comfortable. Have you had lunch yet?" She added trying to make things as informal and casual as possible for the very tense girl.

"No, but I don't want to keep you from yours. I'm not even sure why I am here." Elphie sighed.

"You are though and that was a courageous move on your part. May I offer a suggestion? Why don't I order some lunch for both of us and you can tell me about your studies. If after lunch you do not feel the need to stay, no harm done. What do you think of that?" Chaxi asked and Elphie nodded.

"Good, how about some simple sandwiches and maybe some fruit?" She asked and Elphie merely nodded again.

Chaxi went out to the department's reception desk and asked for lunch to be sent to her office then returned to find Elphaba pacing around the small office.

"Lunch will be here in about ten minutes. So are you working on any interesting chemistry projects?" Chaxi smiled as she settled back onto the sofa.

Elphie started out tentatively telling Chaxi about the visiting microbiologist and her amino acids experiment. Chaxi asked a few questions and engaged her so that by the time lunch arrived Elphie was more settled.

Elphie had regretted knocking on Chaxi's office door as soon as she did it. She was nervous and unsure what to do now that she was here. But Chaxi was welcoming and definitely seemed to mean what she said about being available. Now she was being offered vegetable spread sandwiches, fruit and milk because Chaxi remembered that she did not eat meat and could not drink tea. For some reason that helped her settle and focus on why she had come.

"Thank you." Elphie said shyly as she put two sandwich triangles and some fruit on her plate.

"You're welcome. So any other classes that are challenging your brain?" Chaxi asked as she filled her plate and then sat back down.

"Glinda and I have a basic psychology class together. We are studying personality right now." Elphie said.

"Ah yes the big five personality traits." Chaxi smiled.

"We have to do a paper on one. I am choosing neuroticism. Glinda is doing agreeableness." Elphie said.

"Since we are at opposite ends of both continuums we thought it would be interesting."

"Indeed. Personality traits are an intriguing study." Chaxi said.

They chatted about basic psychology until Chaxi had finished her lunch. Elphie drank her milk, but had just taken a few bites of her meal. Chaxi noticed, but did not comment.

"Do you think that you would like to stay and talk?" Chaxi asked as she put their lunch dishes on the tray.

"I think so, but I don't know what to do." Elphie said quietly.

"That's all right. We'll figure that out. Let me take this to the desk and put out my do not disturb sign and I'll be right back. Okay?" 

"Okay, thank you." Elphie said.

Chaxi returned within five minutes to find Elphaba pacing again. She ignored it and sat on the sofa with a notepad in her hand.

"Why don't you tell me what you were doing right before you came to my office." Chaxi said.

"I… I was doing something that I probably should not have been doing." Elphie said softly.

"Something that should have been just left alone."

"Did you do it to hurt yourself?" Chaxi asked and Elphie stopped pacing and looked at her.

"No, no…why would I…maybe. I don't know." Elphie said as she sank into the chair.

"I went back there, back to the alley. Today was the day, in the morning after astronomy class. For some reason, I felt compelled to go there. Not just walk by it, like I had before, but actually go down there. Is that normal?" 

"I told you that different people react in different ways, so normal might not be an appropriate term. Did you find what you expected to find?" Chaxi asked.

"I don't know if I expected anything."

"You went there for a reason."

"I was drawn there, to see." Elphie said.

"To see what?"

"Me." Elphie whispered.

"Were you there?" Chaxi asked after a few beats.

"No, nothing was. The crates, the planks, the refuse containers, rocks, broken glass, trash; it was all gone. It was clean and bright." Elphie said with a hint of anger.

"What did you think about that?"

"I thought it was unfair that the place was all tidy, while the person was still so messed up, but something entered my head right before that, a line of thinking that I couldn't let go of and I think that's what brought me here." Elphie said.

"I'm listening Elphaba." Chaxi said sensing the girl's hesitance to talk.

"I've been trying not to follow it to its logical conclusion, but I can't seem to not to and it bothers me." Elphie said.

"What were you thinking right before you thought that the alleyway was too tidy?" Chaxi prodded gently.

"Well first that I was in the wrong alley, but there aren't any others. Then I thought that maybe I had imagined the whole thing, but I knew that was patently absurd. But it started the thinking. If that didn't happen then the entire six months didn't happen and I don't really have the life that I have now. I know that I do though, I have proof. Glinda wrote me a note and slipped it into my bag. I took it out and read it and it hit me that…" Elphie stopped and got up and started to pace, her fingers twitching.

Chaxi knew where Elphaba was going with this and that she needed to verbalize it on her own.

"It's all right Elphaba, you got to this point in your thoughts. Finish it up."

"What if saying it makes it true." Elphie said quietly.

"It doesn't really work like that Elphaba."

Elphie paced for a little while trying to calm herself down. Chaxi knew that she was upset and very agitated but not in physical distress, so she did not try and stop her.

"What if I have this life because I was raped? What if Glinda only fell in love with me because I was raped and she saw what it did to me?" Elphie said quickly then froze and couldn't breathe.

Chaxi was right there grabbing Elphaba's focus the second that she felt the panic and managed to get her to listen and respond before a full fledged attack could take hold. After a few minutes of helping her even out her breathing, Chaxi started to talk to her about what had just happened.

X

Glinda had been distracted all morning and afternoon, focusing more on trying to feel Elphie than on her class work. It was when she was distracted with talking to Loma and a few other classmates about a project that she felt the soft hit of panic.

"Please excuse me you all, I have to go." Glinda said quickly.

"But Glinda, we are in the middle of class." One of the girls said.

"I know and I'm sorry, but it's important." Glinda said hurriedly as she stuffed her things into her book bag,

"Are you ill?" Another asked.

"I'm fine and not on trial." Glinda snapped.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise." She added sincerely then hurried away and Loma had a very strong suspicion that all of this had something to do with Elphaba.

Glinda could not feel Elphie anymore, and hoped that it was like that day when she was in the library at home. She had no idea where Elphie was, but desperately hoped that she was with Chaxi. Since that building was closer, she ran there first.

"Do you understand why you reacted as you did?" Chaxi asked a now much calmer, but irritated Elphie.

"Yes, but there was no need for it. I don't always understand why Glinda loves me, but I know that it is not because of that." Elphie sighed in frustration.

"Maybe your head knows, but your heart isn't quite so logical. You'd be surprised how many of us humans have that problem." Chaxi smiled.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Elphaba. You were reacting to a cause and effect. As a scientist, I know that you understand that concept."

"I understand it, but this one is illogical." Elphie said unappeased. 

"To the scientist, probably. But to the frightened, confused girl who is trying to make sense out of something that at its core makes no sense, it might have been the easiest connection to make. And the thought of it shocked you." Chaxi said.

"That does sound plausible." Elphie said after some thought.

Elphaba, I think is something you should discuss with Glinda. You might not be as agitated about it, but the thought is still in your head and will more than likely surface again. If you would like, we can send for her." Chaxi offered.

"I'm sure it's a good idea to talk to her, but I don't know if I can about this, it might hurt her." Elphie sighed.

"But whether I want her here or not, my best guess is that she will show up sooner or later." Elphie smiled slightly.

"For some reason I do not have much trouble believing that." Chaxi chuckled softly.

They talked about why Elphie felt the need to go back to the alley until there was a very determined knock on the office door. Chaxi went to open it.

"Hello Glinda, I was told to expect you." Chaxi smiled.

"Elphie my love, I'm glad that you took my edict seriously and called for me, but next time could you toss up some stars, or sparkle an arrow so I'll know where you are." Glinda chuckled then stroked Elphie's cheek and gently kissed her cheek.

"I'll try to remember that. But just for the record, I didn't call for you. I just knew that you would hear me anyway." Elphie said as she got up from the chair and resettled on the sofa with Glinda.

"Glinda there is something that Elphaba would like to try to talk to you about, but it may take some time. Are you able to miss classes?"

"Except for the one I walked out on, I'm done with classes for today. And I can make amends for that." Glinda said.

"Fine then. Elphaba why don't you tell Glinda what brought you to my office today." Chaxi said.

"I'll try to. But Lyndie…I'll try." Elphie said.

"It's okay Elphie, I want to help." Glinda said and intertwined her fingers with Elphie's.

Elphie gave Glinda a general overview of her morning then told her, with a few starts and stops about her need to go to the alley and what she saw there. Glinda listened quietly, with the exception of a few sniffles. Elphie told Glinda everything except what had caused her flash of panic. Chaxi asked some well-timed and well-crafted questions to help nudge Elphaba along.

"I thought that maybe the only reason that you fell in love with me was because I was raped and you were forced to take care of me." Elphie said quietly.

"Elphie…" Glinda started, her face and voice registering her confusion and sadness.

"I know logically that's not the way it happened, but it seemed to make so much sense. So much that it frightened me. Chaxi will you tell her what you told me please?" Elphie interrupted seeing the sadness in Glinda's eyes.

She leaned over and kissed Glinda's forehead then wiped the tears from her eyes, more focused on her love's pain than her own.

Chaxi explained to Glinda cause and effect thinking and how it manifested in other sorts of stressful or traumatic situations. She also felt Elphaba's emotions shift almost completely onto Galinda and that concerned her somewhat, but she decided to see how if it worked out.

"I think I understand." Glinda said.

"Elphie, I fell in love with you long before that awful morning, you know that. We are beshert. But that horrible thing did give me the courage to acknowledge it to myself. I've never wanted to voice that, because it was so incongruous." Glinda said and looked directly into Elphie's eyes.

Chaxi saw Elphie nod and knew they were having another silent conversation.

"Seeing you so battered and defeated, so vulnerable, may have nudged me to admit it to myself, to really let you in so I could use it to help you but it was not the reason I fell in love with you. Holding you that morning, I knew that I loved you too much to let you go through whatever it was alone. So I gathered my courage and asked you to tell me what happened. And you did." Glinda sniffled.

"I did." Elphie said as she dried Glinda's tears again.

"It took your trauma to get me to acknowledge that I was in love with you to myself and me almost getting blown up to acknowledge it to you. Maybe I'm the one with the cause and effect issues." Glinda chuckled lightly.

Chaxi had been observing on many levels and knew there were many things that needed to be sorted through. She talked with the girls for a little bit about what Glinda had said and how Elphaba felt about it now. Then she helped them unravel it all from the other feelings and issues that Elphaba had. With Chaxi's help Elphie was able to refocus on herself and the things she felt. They came up with a short list of things that Elphie could identify or that Chaxi had observed, most of which Elphie said were not threatening her now and could wait. The one thing that was of the most concern to Elphie was her disturbed sleep.

"I think out and out nightmares would be easier to deal with. At least then I know what I'm up against, usually." Elphie said tiredly.

"What can you remember about your dreams Elphaba?" Chaxi asked.

"Not very much, my mother has been in them sometimes and the men who raped me all the time. Mostly I just wake up feeling extremely unsettled, disturbed and like I'm being followed. One night I actually had to go look out of the window before I could go back to sleep. It's been going on for a week, I almost wish I would just wake up screaming and trembling, like before we went to Frottica and be done with it." Elphie said and Glinda sniffled.

"I do not believe these dreams are a lead in to something worse. Although that's not to say that you may not experience a nightmare during this time. Elphaba, do you ever write down your dreams in the journal you keep?" Chaxi said.

"No, not really. I don't usually remember them and when I do, I'd rather not." Elphie said.

"That is understandable. I would like to suggest that you keep a dream journal, apart from your other journal. Keep it by your bed and if you wake up from a bad dream, immediately jot down what you remember, even if it just a word that describes an image or a disjointed thought. Write whatever you may feel as well. It does not have to be tidy or organized. You should write down the dreams that do not wake you in the night as well, both good and bad as best as you can remember, when you wake naturally." Chaxi said.

"I can try, but why?" Elphie asked.

"It will help you to see patterns, common themes or images. We can discuss them. Dreams can be very powerful and a useful tool in helping to untie emotional knots but they can be tricky and need to be looked at with care. So don't try to analyze them in depth, just write down whatever you can." Chaxi said and saw the wary look on her young charge's face.

"And just like your other journal, it is completely private. I will never ask to see it, or even want to see it. I will only know what you feel the need to tell me and you can decline to reveal anything that you do not want to." Chaxi reassured her.

"Should I start tonight? I'm sure another disturbing one is in store." Elphie said bitterly.

"I think that is a good idea, and why don't you do it until we meet again and we will see if it is helpful." Chaxi said and Elphie nodded her agreement.

"I will be back here in two weeks and the week after that is the four-day weekend that is your Fall Break, correct?" 

"Yep. We will be going home." Glinda said.

They talked about Elphie's schedule and decided that, at least for now, Thursdays after dinner would be the time that they meet, even if it is just to check in to say everything was going well. They also decided to meet, to work out a couples counseling arrangement, when the girl's were in Frottica. 

They talked for a little while longer, then Chaxi suggested that they both go have a nice dinner together and relax as much as schoolwork would allow. Elphie declined a note excusing her from the lab that she missed and she thanked Chaxi profusely, admitting that she felt a little more settled and in balance.

"Remember Elphaba, I am not leaving until tomorrow after lunch, and will be available to you until then."

Chaxi said after the final goodbye and watched as they walked slowly down the hall, Elphaba carrying Galinda's book bag along with her own. 

As soon as they were out of sight she went in to make notes in Elphaba's file.

X

"Elphie, let's go have dinner at Tyuron's tonight. I know it's a school night and you have work to catch up on and…but please." Glinda said hopefully as they were washing up back in their room.

"Chaxi did tell us to relax."

"I'd love dinner at Tyuron's." Elphie smiled then allowed Glinda to hold her for a long time.

"Ah my friends, we missed you for brunch." Tyuron said after he hugged Glinda and gave Elphie's hand a squeeze.

"We were in Frottica. But we missed you too. We need to relax after a hard day and thought dinner here on a school night would be perfect." Glinda smiled.

"And relax you shall, come." Tyuron said and led the girls to a booth.

"I'll send Uliko right out to say hello." The man said and hurried away.

"I'm proud of you Elphie, I know that you probably don't want to hear that, since you are still in your uncoddleable state, but I am." Glinda said.

"You held me, that's coddling." Elphie smiled.

"Yes but you did that for my benefit, not yours." Glinda countered.

"Tomato, tomahto." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"You need relax, I help." Uliko said as he appeared at their booth.

"We were counting on it Uliko." Glinda smiled at the man who blushed and quickly went back to the kitchen.

Tyuron came out with salads and drinks and they made a little small talk before he was called away. Glinda and Elphie talked about the next day while they ate their salads. Soon Uliko and Tyuron came out with their meals.

"This is Uliko's personal favorite food, he never makes it for the café." Tyuron said with a smile as he placed a steaming plate in front of each of them.

"Macaroni and Cheese."

"Comfort food, good for tummy and for soul." Uliko said patting his chest.

"Comfort food." He said again before he hurried off.

"It really does the trick. I like it as well. It's plain macaroni baked with five different cheeses and herb breadcrumbs on top. It's a deceptively simple meal. Enjoy." Tyuron said as he filled their glasses and put down a basket of herb bread.

"Comfort food?" Elphie asked as she looked at the big plate of cheesy pasta.

"Yep, food that makes you feel better when you are down. Uliko must have sensed you needed a little coddling." Glinda chuckled.

"Coddled with food." Elphie smiled at the thought.

"One must be creative with the notoriously uncoddleable." Glinda laughed.

"Mmmmmm, this is delicious and like a hug from Momsie."

Elphie took a bite and a smile crept over her face.

"Comfort food." She agreed.


	179. Chapter 179

Glinda sat in her chair with her sketchpad but she wasn't really sketching, she was watching Elphie study at her desk and trying to soothe her own hurting heart. Dinner at Tyuron's had gone along way to settle her love's stirred up emotions; she had even asked for a small second helping of macaroni and cheese and teased her about the length of their shopping list. But on the way home a man who just happened to be walking in the same direction as they were followed them all the way back to Shiz. Elphie had gone into full paranoia mode and by the time they were back in their room she was on the verge of losing her ability to think rationally. Glinda sighed quietly as she thought back on what had happened just a few hours ago.

"_Elphie, sweetheart you need to listen to me. That man was not following us, he was merely walking in the same direction that we were."_

"_How do you know that? How do you know he wasn't after me, or even worse, you. Oz! He may have been just biding his time until he could get to you, like Jacol was."_

"_Elphaba, stop it, just stop. I am fine, Jacol is in prison, that man is probably home with his wife and kids and the men who raped you are dead." _

Glinda shuddered when she thought about how harshly she had spoken to her precious Elphie. She had done it before, although rarely, to keep her thinking from spiraling out of her control. But she hated it. It made her feel… callous. But luckily it had worked, at least for the paranoia.

"_What?"_

"My love look at me please. Your paranoid tendencies are getting the better of you. We are both safe, very, very safe. I promise."

"_Why am I doing this? Why am I thinking like this? Never mind, I know why. I thought I was doing so well, but obviously I'm not. I hate this. I can't stand feeling like this…"_

Glinda was very relieved that Elphie had slipped out of paranoia and into anger. She was not happy that her love was so angry, but she knew that anger was one of the few emotions that Elphie understood. Glinda had stood by, watching her occasionally volatile girlfriend pace, twitch and swear as she vented off undirected anger. It was inevitable; Elphie had a right to be angry. 

The normally bubbly, but now very subdued blonde knew that it had been building for awhile; the anger, frustration, fear and helplessness. Their argument, though it had it's own merits she was in no way diminishing, was a precursor to this. As she had watched Elphie storm, more than pace around the room, she heard angry words and felt the ire that fueled them, but she also felt the underlying frustration, fear and helplessness. It had been a relatively short, but very incense rant that had slowed itself by stages. Elphie stopped swearing, then she stopped twitching, then her gait slowed to a pace before she came to a halt by the window.

"_My cork finally popped, didn't it?"_

"Yes it did, and it ricocheted off of the wardrobe and the victrola. I don't know where it ended up."

Glinda remembered the extreme relief that she had felt when Elphie had turned to her and smiled slightly.

"We'll look for it tomorrow and put it back where it belongs."

Glinda's heart had melted when she saw Elphie's beautiful smile mixed with the hint of pain and confusion she saw in her beautiful eyes. The fact that Elphie had accepted even a limited amount of physical affection was a very good sign, as was the fact that she wanted to do something normal. So baths had been taken, clothes and other things gathered for the next day's classes and now Glinda was sitting in her chair with her sketch things and Elphie was at her desk, playing with the temple bar of her glasses and working on a chemistry problem of some sort. She was by no means relaxed, but her emotions were still. 

Even though Elphie had been studying for an hour or so, Glinda had no intention of interrupting her, not tonight. She had admitted to being exhausted, but needed the diversion of study and told Glinda that they would share a bed after she did no more than four of her homework problems. 

Glinda looked down at her sketchpad and saw the doodles that she had not even realized she had been making and smiled when she realized that she had been unconsciously drawing Elphie. There was her little doll, her birthday flower, an oil bottle, a book and a flute, among other things. As she doodled little frames around each of them she thought happy thoughts about how they represented her enigmatic love.

"Coming back to the here and now any time soon?" Elphie chuckled from her chair.

"Elphie! How long have been finished with your homework?" Glinda said looking up from her sketchpad.

"Long enough to watch you playing an imaginary flute." Elphie smiled.

"I thought I was the one of us that wandered off into my head."

"Oh no I do too, I just leave a trail of breadcrumbs so that I can find my own way back." Glinda laughed.

"You were sketching?" Elphie asked.

"More like doodling, want to see?" Glinda asked

"I do." Elphie said motioning for Glinda to join her.

Glinda showed Elphie the page of doodles that she had entitled "Life with Elphie" in a fancy calligraphy style script. Elphie was very amused by what appeared to be her full-length lab coat with black lace trim and Nusee sticking out of the pocket. Glinda told her the little stories that came with each one and they laughed together like they hadn't in awhile.

"Wait, wait." Elphie chuckled.

"I think I'd rather not know why there is black lace on my lab coat."

"That might be just as well, but be warned I'm getting Byjon to work on it the next time we see him. A white satin lab coat." Glinda giggled.

"Doesn't sound very practical. And before you say it I realize that practicality is not the point." Elphie laughed.

"Very good my love." Glinda giggled then shifted so that she was on her knees straddling Elphie's legs.

"There was a letter from Byjon here when we got back from dinner. We'll read it tomorrow." 

"Are you sure Lyndie?"

"I am sure, I can see how tired you are and there is something else I'd rather talk to you about before we go to bed." Glinda said.

"Alright my sweet." Elphie said.

"Elphie I have time in the morning, so I was going to go and plan our special time together, but I want to tell you about it because I don't want…" Glinda's comment was cut short by lips gently pressing themselves to hers.

"You won't." Elphie said.

"Elphie, you don't even know what I was going to say." Glinda said, confused.

"I know, it would spoil the surprise. I can see how tired you are as well my precious. I know the past week or so has been just as hard on you as it has been on me. For different reasons, but just as hard." Elphie said the kissed Glinda lightly several times and spent a few minutes lost in her loving gaze.

"I need this something special, and you need to do it for me, for us. You've given me a lot of things this week and especially today, that I know weren't always easy for you. I want to give you this, give you the opportunity to plan a wonderful surprise. I know how much you love surprises and how much you delight in surprising me so I want you plan until your heart's content." Elphie said.

"Sweet Oz but I love you." Glinda said quietly.

"I know that you do, why else would you put up with me?" Elphie smiled.

"Good point." Glinda agreed then gave Elphie the barest hint of a kiss.

"But there is one thing that insist that you know beforehand."

"I'm listening."

"We will be spending the weekend away from the university, not out of town, just away from our room. Tomorrow and Saturday, but nothing happens until late tomorrow afternoon, after your lab." Glinda said.

"Intriguing." Elphie said with her eyebrows arched.

"Plan away, my precious Lyndie." She added with a chuckle then drew Glinda into a very long kiss that was followed by an even longer time of just holding one another.

"Elphie, I have an idea for your dream journal." Glinda said after they took care of last minute before bed necessities. 

"I'm not sure I want to deal with that right yet." Elphie said as she took the sketchbook from Glinda.

"It's a small sketchpad I bought awhile back. Look it has a moon and some stars on the front." Glinda giggled.

"Very appropriate. I'll put it on the nightstand, but no promises of using it."

"No Elphie, of course not. But just in case…" Glinda said and put Elphie's extra set of glasses and one of her old pens on top of the book before she slid into Elphie's bed.

Elphie smiled and scooted around Glinda in order to lie down by the wall. Glinda turned to face her and they exchanged a series if soft kisses and I love yous. Then they got into a more conventional snuggle position and even Elphie fell asleep fairly quickly.

"Would you like to try to write something in your journal about it my love?" Glinda said after close to half an hour of soothing Elphie with soft words and caresses after she had awakened screaming and terrified.

"I'd just as soon not, but hand me the damn book." Elphie huffed and Glinda did, knowing she was not really angry. 

Elphie sat up, but Glinda stayed lying down on her side. Elphie stared at the first blank page, wrote the date then scribbled _"I can not do this, not yet. I just want to forget"_ then handed the open book to Glinda.

"It's perfect Elphie." Glinda said.

"But I didn't write anything useful." Elphie sighed.

"I think you wrote volumes my love." Glinda said as she put the things back on the nightstand.

"You can go back to sleep Lyndie." Elphie said after fifteen minutes of them lying in each other's arms with Glinda whispering reassuring and loving words.

"I will when you do." Glinda grinned.

"You are going to play who can stay awake the longest, with an insomniac?" Elphie chuckled lightly and Glinda's grin disappeared.

"Hmmm, I guess I didn't think that through." Glinda pouted slightly.

"Lyndie I'm okay and I know you can feel it. So please, tune me out now and go back to sleep. You've heard me all day my sweet, but now it is time to stop listening so intently."

"Will you sleep Elphie?"

"I will smell your shampoo, feel your soft thumb stroking the back of my hand and then I am positive I will drift off to sleep hearing your adorable snore and feeling very safe, protected and loved." Elphie said.

"I do love you Elphie, we will have a great weekend, just us." Glinda yawned.

"Just us." Elphie echoed then shifted Glinda around so that she could hold her and she fell asleep just as she said that she would.

X

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as Elphie slipped into the chair across from her.

"I ordered for us already. I know that your time is limited."

"Thank you my sweet, I am rather hungry." Elphie replied with a smile.

"In case I did not thank you properly this morning, thank for that very creative wake up call before you left this morning." Glinda giggled.

"I was properly thanked, so properly in fact I was almost late for a quiz, but you're welcome." Elphie chuckled.

"How was your morning my love?" Glinda asked after their meals were brought.

"I passed my quiz, helped the biochemists in the lab and started work on a new experiment. But I think the more important question is how was your morning?" Elphie said with a grin.

"It was great!" Glinda chirped happily.

"_Better than I could have hoped for, perfect in fact."_ She added to herself.

"I got almost everything planned. It will all be ready by the time you get out of lab this afternoon."

"That's wonderful Lyndie, but you know I won't be home until around five." Elphie said.

"I know and in fact, I'm counting on it." Glinda grinned mischievously.

"Glad I could assist in my own surprise." Elphie said loving the ecstatic twinkle in her love's eyes.

"Staying at work until late on a Friday afternoon is the very least you can do." Glinda giggled.

"Indeed. Do we have enough money for whatever this is?" Elphie asked.

"I went to the bank and no more fishing around for information." Glinda admonished happily.

"I was doing no such thing." Elphie chuckled.

"Lyndie, I need to go, but I can't wait for later. I truly am looking forward to what ever special thing you have planned for us."

"I am too, but remember Elphie, it's for you. Your weekend, you need it and you deserve it. So I insist on your word on something. Our special time together starts at five-o-clock today. From then until brunch at Tyuron's on Sunday, if there is anything, anything at all that does not please you, or you simply do not want to do. I gently demand that you tell me. I want your word." Glinda said her eyes and voice both very serious.

"You have my word Glinda." Elphie replied with equal seriousness.

"Goody!" Glinda bubbled and Elphie laughed.

"I'll see you soon my precious." Elphie smiled as she left for the lab.

"Not as soon as you might think." Glinda giggled to herself after Elphie was out of earshot.

X

"Manif, may I see you privately for a minute please." Glinda asked after her study group finally disbanded.

"Sure Glinda." Manif said and led her to the TA's office and shut the door.

"If this is about the sing-along bar tonight. I'm afraid Dani and I won't be there." Manif said.

"It's not, but…come to think of it where is Dani?" Glinda said.

"She went home. Her mother asked her to, I think more trouble is brewing. I'm going to join her there soon." Manif said.

"I wish there was something we could do to help, she's been under such stress." Glinda sighed.

"I know, I wish I could do more too, but sometimes just being there is enough." Manif said.

"I can't agree more. Manif I need your help, sort of." Glinda said.

"Whatever I can do." Manif smiled.

"Do you know the Stonehearth Inn?"

"That fancy schmancy place on the far edge of town?" Manif asked.

"That's the place. Manif I am taking Elphie there for the weekend, tonight as a matter of fact. I don't want to get into details, but she has been having a rough go this week, especially yesterday and really needs to escape for awhile. I need someone to know where Elphie and I are, just in case. You are the only one I can tell." Glinda said.

"I understand perfectly. It's a little hoidy-toidy for the green girl, but it is about as far away from here as you can get and still be in Shiz. It is extremely unlikely that anyone from around here will see you there."

"That's what I'm hoping for. Thanks for understanding Manif."

"Is she all right Glinda?" Manif said his brotherly concern showing.

"She will be. And if you want to help, don't tease her about this…too much." Glinda grinned.

"I'll do my best. Have fun this weekend." Manif smiled.

"We will and I hope thing's are okay at Dani's." Glinda replied.

"I hope so too." Manif said and gave Glinda a hug.

"Oh, and if you don't show up for classes on Monday morning, I'll mount a rescue operation." He chuckled.

Glinda laughed, kissed Manif's cheek then hurried away, anxious to get things going.

Back in the room Glinda gathered the basic items they would both need for two days away, then went about selecting clothes. She hung the black silk outfit that Byjon had made for Elphie on the wardrobe hook by the bathroom door and put all the appropriate accessories on her bed. Then she took their evening gowns out of the garment bag and put in her red cocktail dress, along with nice outfits for both of them. She got some casual clothes and their shoes and put them in the suitcase. Awhile back they had bought extra hair bushes, teeth cleaning items and other such things, along with travel pouches to use for overnight trips like to the cabin. So she took both of their pouches, Elphie's travel oils, some make-up, and a few select pieces of jewelry and added them to the suitcase.

She did a quick inventory and when she was satisfied that she had everything that they would both need, she wrote Elphie a note. She left it along with a key to their room at the Inn with Elphie's things and put another one in the bathroom. She did another run through in her head, of the things she had taken to the Inn when she had checked them in earlier and the things she was taking now. She had told a small fib when she checked them in and had a brief pang of guilt, but knew it was necessary. For the duration of their stay at that Inn, they were cousins on a short holiday to tour Shiz. She glanced at the clock and gathered her things because Mr. Frama was waiting for her.

"I'll see you in a little while my love." She said to the empty room as she closed the door.

X

Elphie walked to her and Glinda's room, feeling better than she had in weeks and was very anxious to see her love and what she had in store for them. She had no way of knowing that Glinda had left twenty minutes earlier and was disappointed and a little concerned when she opened their door and entered an empty room. But those feelings dissipated when she saw one of her best outfits hanging up and an envelope with Glinda's flowing script leaning against one of her dress boots. She picked up the envelope, intrigued that it was a little heavy.

"What are you up to Lyndie my sweet?" Elphie chuckled as she sat down on Glinda's bed to read and a key fell out of the envelope.

"_Hi Elphie!_

_Please do not fret that I am not there. Mr. Frama drove me, and he will return to pick you up at six. We are having a get a way weekend (sort of like Momsie and Popsicle.) The key is for our room at the Stonehearth Inn (That's the name of the one where I stayed during orientation). All you need to do is get dressed; I took everything we will both need with me. Your outfit is hanging up; boots, necklace, stockings and undergarments are on the bed. (I know I got carried away.) Go get dressed my love, then come back and finish reading._

_(I mean it!)"_

Elphie chuckled at hearing her love's giggly stern voice in her head, but complied and went into the bathroom. She laughed out loud when she saw what her unpredictable love had left a sketch of a silhouette of her head, her hair in a ponytail by her hairbrush. A big red X was marked through it. She smiled while she quickly bathed and changed. After she put on her necklace she brushed out her hair one more time and looked at herself in the mirror. As many times as she had seen herself dressed like this, she still could not get used to it. She smiled slightly and shook her head then went back to finish Glinda's letter.

"_Okay, now you are dressed and I'm sure you are stunning. I'm imagining it even as I write this. I'll be waiting for you at the Inn and I will tell you all about my plans for our get a way weekend. Here's a hint, it starts with a long leisurely dinner in the Inn's restaurant (they have a terrace.). Actually it starts with a kiss or two or three or…well you get the idea. _

_Put your aloe oil in your pocket, and don't you dare forget your umbrella. Mr. Frama will be waiting in the usual spot at six._

_I love you with all of my heart and I'll see you very soon,_

Your Lyndie."

Elphie, uncharacteristically unable to stop chuckling, put the room key and the aloe oil in her pocket then got her umbrella from the corner by the door. She could not even imagine what her love had planned for them, but it was apparent that she had put a great deal of thought into planning it. And whatever it was she knew that it would be special and just what they both needed. She glanced at the clock then headed out the door to meet Mr. Frama.

"I'm on my way my sweet." She said as she closed the door.

X

Glinda looked in the mirror to put the finishing touches on her make up. She only wore it on special occasions and even then very sparingly, but it made her feel grown up and elegant. She fussed with her hair for the fifth time wondering if she should have just stayed in their room and waited for Elphie, wondering if leaving the room key for her was a bad idea, maybe the whole weekend get away thing was a bad idea, maybe it was just too…

"Maybe you should just trust yourself Glinda Upland. You are an Arduenna intuit for Oz's sake!" Glinda said to her reflection.

"But I'm still nervous."

She went out into the large richly appointed room that was her and Elphie's brief escape from the real world and looked around. The things she had brought were all set up; their special wineglasses were on the small dining table, as was their manifested candle. The ice bucket Elphie had purchased for their first date was beside it. On the nearby corner sideboard was their first vase, with a fun surprise in it. Her birthday flower was on one end table in the sitting area and her sketch things along with some of Elphie's books, including her journals were on the other. The recordings that she had selected were by the victrola that she had requested from the manager. Her doll was on the bed; their clothes were put away. It was perfect. Glinda hoped that bring some of their special things would give the strange room enough of a familiar feel to make Elphie comfortable. The thing she was most proud of though was in the very large bathroom. The special treat in there had taken her a long time to conjure correctly, but it was worth it. Tonight was a night of pampering, and this would be the key. Satisfied that everything was in order, she sat in one of the chairs and nervously waited for her Elphie.

X

"Thank you Mr. Frama, and thank you for stopping at a flower cart for me too." Elphie said as the driver assisted her down from the rig.

"My pleasure Miss Elphaba. I'll be back her to collect you on Sunday as arranged by Miss Glinda." The man said with a smile and a tip of his hat.

"Enjoy your weekend."

Elphie watched him drive off then turned towards the Inn. It was very upper class, even more so than the Pond Flower in Tenniken. Trying to hide the rose that she had purchased for Glinda she made her way up the short staircase to the door where a doorman greeted her. She walked into the lobby and stared. It appeared to her that she had just walked into one of the public reception rooms at Colwen Grounds. There were ornate carpets on the floors, decorative tapestries on the walls and intricate chandeliers hanging down from murals on the carved ceiling. She walked in further noting the wide variety of plants that were all over the place; hanging plants in corners and in front of large windows and potted varieties in the numerous sitting areas that were created by different styles of plush furniture. 

Suddenly Elphie felt very out of place. She looked at the rose and felt the key in her pocket and smiled slightly realizing why Glinda had dressed her as she had. She might feel out of place, but according to her outfit, she fit right in amongst the well-dressed people that were milling around. She knew that her coloring was drawing some backwards glances, outright stares and a few whispered comments, but she ignored them with practiced ease as she made her way to the back of the lobby. She saw what Glinda called an elevator to her left and a grand circular staircase to her right. Needing the time to quell her nerves, she turned to her right and headed up. 

Elphie could not figure out why she was nervous. They had been on dates before, even ones where they dressed up and they had spent the night together in an Inn. As Elphie ascended the staircase she realized that what she felt wasn't really nervous, all though there was a little of that. She was anxious to be with Glinda, eager to be away from campus, even away the lab. She quickened her pace as she headed up the last flight of stairs and at last was in front of the double doors to the room where her love waited. She took the key out of her pocket, intrigued by the fact that the trembling she felt was in anticipation as opposed to anger or fear.

X

Glinda was not a good waiter. She tended towards impatience, especially when she was excited. She had figured out in short order that she wasn't nervous, she was excited about their first real get away weekend together. She knew that they were incredibly lucky to be able to do something like this, especially since it was very needed. She had been up and fiddling around with various things in the room, trying to get the minutes to drag by a little faster when she heard a key turning in the lock. She turned towards the door and bounced on her heels, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as Elphie opened the door.

"Lyndie." Elphie breathed as stood in the doorway looking at her exquisite girlfriend.

"Great Oz but you are…you are gorgeous."

"Thank you my love, and you are even more stunning than I imagined you would be. Please come in, the room is ours all weekend." Glinda giggled as took Elphie's hand to pull her into the room.

"I got this for you." Elphie said rather shyly, handing Glinda the rose.

"I love it." Glinda sighed.

"Glinda, you truly are exquisite. That red dress, those earrings, your hair…everything." Elphie reached out and cupped Glinda's cheek.

"As are you Elphie."

"I don't know why I feel the need to ask this. But…may I kiss you?" Elphie asked tentatively.

"I thought you'd never ask." Glinda smiled and let Elphie guide them into a kiss that did their surroundings justice.

"I missed you." Glinda sighed after they separated from their third lengthy and intricate kiss.

"But we saw each other just a few…never mind." Elphie smiled.

"I missed you too."

"I had no idea that there was a place like this in Shiz." Elphie said as she looked around.

"It's not exactly University student friendly." Glinda chuckled.

"I'd say not. What would a student do with all of those pillows?" Elphie said looking at the large bed covered with a luxurious duvet and dozens of various sized pillows.

"What would any one do with all of those pillows?" 

"Oh I can think of many fun things." Glinda said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"But I'll get to that. First a tour…of sorts."

"A tour conducted by a very charming docent." Elphie said and Glinda wiggled happily.

Glinda showed Elphie the victrola and the recordings that she had brought along with all the other little amenities from their room. Elphie was overwhelmed and showed her appreciation by kissing Glinda until her love's knees grew week.

"I'm glad you like it all." Glinda said when she caught her breath and steadied herself.

"But there is more. Look." She said taking Elphie to the corner sideboard.

"There is a little icebox in here, isn't that clever."

"Very. And I see you stocked it well." Elphie smiled pulling out a bottle of cider.

"I tried to think of everything. Oh good here's a vase for my rose. Now follow me because I left the best stop on the tour for the last." Glinda grinned, wiggled and bounced.

"It must be." Elphie laughed and followed her uncontainable love to the bathroom.

"What's in here a…what in Oz!" Elphie said as she looked inside the room.

"How…when…Lyndie there are two bathtubs in here."

"I know, I conjured one. It took forever too." Glinda giggled with delight at her love's reaction.

"But why?" Elphie said as she looked into the tub that had no faucets or a drain.

"I'm getting to that." Glinda said as she put water into the vase.

"Come my love." She smiled and took Elphie's hand.

Glinda guided Elphie out into the room, put the flower on the nightstand then led Elphie over to the terrace doors.

"I do not want you to be overwhelmed or uncomfortable my love." Glinda said as they walked out onto the terrace that overlooked the vast back lawn and gardens.

"I'm not, not really. The pillows I sort of understand, but two tubs?" Elphie said with a smile.

"This weekend is our escape, our…whatever we want it to be. Tonight is relaxation and pampering, for both of us."

"An oil bath." Elphie said as she latched onto Glinda's thought.

"An oil bath, both nights."

"But we can share one tub." Elphie said.

"Maybe tomorrow night, but tonight we are going to have our own relaxing baths, together. It took me forever to get the configuration correct. I get my steamy bubble bath and you your relaxing Gillikin Rose scented oil soak and we can enjoy them together, carefully of course. Candles, soft music, maybe talk, maybe not."

"That does have an interesting appeal. You are amazing my sweet, absolutely amazing." Elphie said after a brief pause.

"We have reservations for dinner downstairs then back up here. We have our baths, dancing, snuggling, whatever we want. Our possibilities are endless." Glinda said with a smile.

"For tomorrow too. We have so many options, we can talk about them over dinner, or even in the morning, but my intention was not to stray far from here. I had hoped could walk to Boutique Row and get that one sweater for you, and look for a flute in the music store, but nothing is cast in stone."

"It is beautiful out there, the leaves are changing colors. Maybe you can sketch." Elphie said as she looked out over the lawn.

"That sounds wonderful." Glinda sighed.

"I am in your loving hands my precious. Over dinner you can tell me some of your favorite possibilities." Elphie smiled.

"Okay. But there is one thing that is cast in stone." Glinda said as she led Elphie back into the room and to the sofa.

"What is that?" Elphie asked as the settled in.

"Elphie, this weekend is meant to be fun, relaxing, rejuvenating, romantic and definitely intimate, but it is not about sex. No matter what we do; dancing, a shared oil bath, even if we really fool around, it will be for the sheer enjoyment of that activity. Nothing will lead to sex. It was not my intention, and it is not even my desire to make love this weekend." Glinda said as she lightly stroked Elphie's cheek.

Elphie looked into Glinda's eyes and saw every good feeling that she could imagine. They did this frequently, establishing a no sex boundary even when they were at Shiz. It took a great deal of pressure off of Elphie and Glinda functioned best when she knew what her limits were, if they had them. They both always enjoyed the intimate things they did together much more when they did not put themselves in the position of having to decide at the last moment whether or not to, as Glinda termed it, go all the way. 

"Lyndie I love you so much, I do not even know how to respond." Elphie said.

"You could kiss me." Glinda smiled.

"I can do that." Elphie said and gave Glinda a gentle, lingering kiss.

"Elphie you know as well as I do why we do this. It's for me as much as it is for you. Neither one of us needs that sort of pressure this weekend. " Glinda said after they parted.

"I know and I am extremely grateful that we are able to, I'm not sure how to say it…be like this."

"I understand Elphie, I am too. So we are clear on this weekend…anything is possible, except sex." Glinda giggled.

"We are clear." Elphie smiled.

"I still can't get over this room, its like three of our dorm rooms put together."

"I asked for one like this, so we would have room to dance." Glinda said as she got up from the sofa.

"You really did think of everything." Elphie grinned.

"I tried. Our reservations are soon, are you hungry?" Glinda asked.

"I am."

As Glinda went to get her purse and freshen her lipstick Elphie looked around some more at the nice furniture, wall hangings and the little things that were sitting on shelves and tables.

"Oil bottle please." Glinda said holding her little clutch purse open.

Elphie smiled and dropped it into the small purse along with their room key, noting that the only other thing in there was her glasses.

Elphie opened the door for Glinda and followed her out, linger just a bit before closing it as something that she had noticed, but not processed earlier caught her eye again.

"Lyndie." She said as they started walking towards the elevator.

"Was there a feather duster in a vase on the sideboard?" 

The only response was Glinda's adorable giggle echoing down the hallway.


	180. Chapter 180

Elphie paid attention as they exited the elevator and walked out into the lobby. Heads turned. But the glances that were aimed in their direction were not laced with curiosity, shock or disdain. They were admiring looks, jealous gazes or just barely proper glimpses directed at Glinda. From the moment her elegant foot stepped over the threshold into the lobby her presence seemed to fill the room. As they walked towards the Inn's dining room, with their arms linked together in the manner that Glinda had assured her was more than proper for close female friends; Elphie could barely mask the overwhelming pride and awe she felt.

Glinda swept through the lobby with her mother's regal bearing and Elphie simply followed in her wake. She returned the greetings or friendly nods from strangers, chatted casually with the Inn manager about the acceptability of their room and gracefully accepted the apologies of the maître d for their delayed seating. Elphie had been with her love in similar situations, but it never ceased to amaze her.

"You are part chameleon, you know that right?" Elphie smiled after they were finally seated at their table on the terrace.

"I'm changing colors?" Glinda giggled.

"You blend in effortlessly into any environment you enter." Elphie chuckled.

"Sing along bar, casual café, elegant restaurant, even a Ball. It doesn't really seem to matter; you are always the epitome of grace and elegance. You my sweet are perfect and I am overwhelmed with pride and humility to be on your arm, even in a proper close female friend way."

Glinda smiled at her girlfriend with tears in her eyes.

"You are making me sniffle." Glinda chided as she dabbed at her eyes with her napkin.

"My apologies. I just wanted you to know that I notice these things and I am in constant awe of you. I am also very aware of the things you did to make this place, this whole get away comfortable for me. You always do and it is only one of the myriad of reasons that I love you so very much." Elphie said quietly trying very hard to keep her voice from cracking.

"So you really liked the feather duster bouquet then?" Glinda said with a sniffled giggle.

Elphie smiled and they put the conversation on hold while they looked at the menu. By the time they ordered sumptuous meals Glinda was over her sniffles and they had finished the conversation that they were having with their eyes.

As they waited for their dinner they talked about the view from the terrace and the décor, comparing it to

Vesyut's and Ilono's.

"Did I ever tell you about the first time my parent's took me to Ilono's?" Glinda said with a chuckle.

"No, but I'd love to hear it. Little Galinda stories always explain so much." Elphie smiled.

Glinda held her napkin up to shield her face and stuck her tongue out. Elphie arched her eyebrow in amusement and Glinda giggled.

"So much for elegance and grace." Elphie chuckled.

"Do you want to hear the story or not you mean green thing?" Glinda said with her trademark half smile half pout.

"Absolutely, please continue." Elphie smiled.

"Okay then. I was six or seven and I begged my parents to take me with them to dinner. I promised adamantly to be on my very best behavior. Popsicle finally gave in and even though Momsie was wary, she acquiesced as well."

"You are quite good at getting your way." Elphie agreed.

"Anyway." Glinda said with mock annoyance.

"We had to wait a little bit for our table and I became fidgety."

"Imagine that." Elphie remarked with a twinkle in her eye.

"You are adorable and I love you, now hush up." Glinda said trying to contain her smile.

"Not another word." Elphie said holding her hands up in defeat.

"I was fidgety and getting bored, but I managed to entertain myself by playing with the fringe and the tassels on the pillow that was beside me on the couch.

Elphie's eyes literally sparkled with an unexpressed comment and Glinda shook her head. Fortunately the waiter brought their salads and refilled their glasses allowing both to regroup.

"Shall I continue?" Glinda asked after a bite or two of salad.

"Please do. I'll hold all comments until the end." Elphie grinned.

"I'd appreciate that. Now where was I?" Glinda said.

"Behaving like Nuisance." Elphie offered and Glinda looked up from her plate with delighted exasperation.

"What? You asked." Elphie said innocently enjoying her unaccustomed role as brat.

"Fine. So I was acting like your Familiar, unaware that a loose thread had become entangled in one of my rings. When I got up to go to follow my parents to our table the thread went with me and I was all the way through the lounge and well into the main dining area before anyone noticed that the fringe was unraveling. Since I took the, how shall I term this…the scenic route to our table, thread was all over the place." Glinda giggled at the memory and at Elphie's expression.

"You may comment now."

"Nuisance would be proud. I'm surprised they let you back in." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh that wasn't the worst thing that happened to me there. What until you hear the brussel sprouts story." Glinda laughed.

As Glinda told Elphie about hiding her unwanted vegetables in what she thought was her father's umbrella, they finished their salads. After their entrees came Elphie contributed a story about Shell's first formal dinner at Colwen Grounds and Glinda told another about her and Jilla at an upscale restaurant in the Emerald City when she was eight and Jilla was old enough to know better.

They had an excellent time savoring the delicious food, sharing amusing stories from when they were younger and simply being with one another. They kept their conversation and the resulting mirth as dignified as possible, in keeping with their surroundings. But an occasional overly enthusiastic chuckle or giggle from Glinda earned them one or two slightly annoyed looks from a nearby table, which made Glinda giggle all the more.

"Oh Elphie this is fun." Glinda said after a relatively quiet attack of the giggles.

"It is and this fish is absolutely delicious. I wasn't even aware that you could stuff fish. Thank you for recommending it."

"Popsicle got it when we were here, he said it is their signature dish." Glinda said.

"It is all delicious. Are we dining here again tomorrow night?" Elphie asked.

"I was hoping to yes. A string quartet will be playing. I made advanced reservations when I made the one for tonight, but we can cancel it." Glinda said.

"No, I think that sounds like a lovely evening." Elphie smiled.

"Now, why don't you tell me what your favorite possibilities are for the rest of our weekend."

"Well…I thought dessert upstairs a little later is a very nice possibility." Glinda said quietly.

"I concur. I assume it is part of the pampering plan." Elphie said.

"It is. I also thought that breakfast in our room tomorrow, whenever we decide to have it, would be nice as well." Glinda said.

"Or whenever your stomach decides for us." Elphie chuckled.

"True. After that the day is all ours. Look out there Elphie, there are walking trails and paths, gardens, grassy areas near the pond. We can walk or sit and talk, read sketch or just sit." Glinda sighed contentedly.

"Or all of the above." Elphie said with a smile.

"Absolutely, that would be my preference. And see that brick path, it is a short cut to Boutique Row."

"How do you know that?" Elphie asked.

"The concierge told me when I was here last. Momsie took me to try and lift my spirits." Glinda grinned.

"It's not really far and the path winds through the trees, it is very pretty this time of year."

"You do not have to convince me. I like walks on brick paths and I am interested in looking for a flute." Elphie said and Glinda wiggled and bounced happily in her chair.

"And a sweater?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"That is a distinct possibility." Elphie smiled.

Music, that Glinda had explained to Elphie was being piped into the dining room from another location, had been playing softly in the background since they had arrived, but a song came on that caught Glinda's attention and she started to very subtly, and unconsciously sway in her seat.

Would you like to retire to our private dance floor my sweet?" Elphie smiled after a few beats of watching her love's dreamy look as she danced in her head.

"Absolutely, just let me take care of dessert and we will be off." Glinda said then signaled for their waiter.

"May I summon the dessert cart for you Miss Upland?"

"Actually, we are positively stuffed from our fabulous meals, our compliments to the chef. Would it be possible to have dessert sent up to our room in an hour or so?' Glinda said, knowing already that it was possible.

"We would be delighted to do that for you, what may I have sent?" The waiter asked.

"We would like a dish of egg custard, one of fig pudding and a bowl of strawberries with whipping cream on the side. And could you please bring a bucket of ice with that?"

"Absolutely Miss Upland." The man smiled and put the bill down in front of her.

Elphie watched all of this transpire with no surprise whatsoever. She wasn't being ignored; in fact the waiter politely and properly acknowledged her every time he came to attend to them. But Glinda had made it clear from the start, through her speech and actions, that she was the one in charge of decisions for the table and for that Elphie was grateful. Elphie was well aware that her precious socialite girlfriend preferred to be in the less dominate roll, and she usually was. But this was just one of the little things that Glinda did willingly and with ease when she knew that it would make her more comfortable with a situation.

"Are you ready my love?" Glinda whispered breaking Elphie out of her reverie.

"I am, remind me to thank you for something when we get upstairs." Elphie smiled.

They left the way they had entered, with their arms linked casually and admiring looks following them.

X

"You are very welcome." Glinda said after the whispered thank you and spectacular kiss that Elphie had given her as soon as the door to their room was closed.

"Do I get to know what I am being thanked for, so I can do it again."

"Oh you will do it again, and again and again. You take care of me." Elphie smiled.

"We take care of each other." Glinda clarified.

"That we do. Now it is my turn." Elphie said and went over to the victrola and put on their waltz.

"Miss Upland you would do me the honor of dancing with me?" Elphie said with a small curtsy.

"The honor would be all mine Miss Thropp." Glinda smiled returning the curtsy.

Elphie held out her hand, Glinda accepted it and they walked a few steps to the biggest open area in the room. They took their time getting into position, lingering over the tingles they felt as their hands interlocked and their bodies came into contact.

Elphie waltzed Glinda passionately around their private dance floor. Over time they had developed their own subtle signals for maneuvers such as dips, twirls and tempo changes and Elphie took advantage of them all with expert timing. When the recording ended Elphie slowly lifted Glinda from a deep dip with an even deeper kiss.

"Hold that thought." Glinda said breathlessly and with a mischievous twinkle in her eye when she was upright.

She hurried over to the victrola and put on a recording that had three different styles of tango on it and returned to Elphie grinning from ear to ear.

"Why Miss Upland, you are in a mood." Elphie smiled as she held out her arms.

"A whole bunch of them actually." Glinda giggled as she put herself into them.

Their bodies slipped into the rhythm of the tango as soon as they were put in motion. With slow purposeful movements they became the pursued and the pursuer, letting the familiarity of the steps and the feel of each other guide them. By the second variation they gave into the intimacy, within the parameters of the dance, savoring the sensations of the contact. Somewhere into the third variation they abandoned conscious thought, allowing the music and their desire move them around the floor.

"It is a very good thing that we are a seriously courting couple." Glinda managed to say a few minutes after the music ended.

"Or else nothing about that would have been considered proper."

"I'm fairly sure that most of it wasn't anyway." Elphie said and Glinda could feel her full force.

"I won't argue with that. But Oz we did that well." Glinda sighed.

"Glinda you do understand that we can never do that dance in public again." Elphie smiled.

"Never say never my love. We may become the first couple in history that needs to rehearse in order to not dance divinely." Glinda giggled then reluctantly disengaged from Elphie and went to go put on more music.

Elphie laughed when she heard the upbeat modern music and saw her love bouncing and skipping back over.

"I think we've beat on that stone we cast things in enough for right now." Glinda giggled as she tried to get Elphie to bounce along with her.

"Indeed." Elphie chuckled as Glinda started her own version of the Turkey Trot.

Glinda started creating silly dance moves for established dances and Elphie diligently tried to get her gangly limbs to cooperate. They bounced, slid, shimmied, wiggled, swayed, hopped, kicked and twirled laughing at each other the entire time. Elphie was highly amused at the expression on Glinda's face as she conceived of a new move and tried to teach it to her. Glinda was beyond giddy at Elphie's gumption in trying to do whatever was shown to her and even giggled at the occasional swear word that slipped out when she was not exactly successful.

A knock on the door during a chuckle and swear word filled kick, hop, wiggle combination startled Elphie, making her lose her balance and fall down.

"Just a minute please." Glinda called out.

"Oh my love are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Thank Oz, a reprieve." Elphie chuckled, as she lay sprawled out on the floor in one of her best outfits.

"Go get the door." She added as she got up then went into the bathroom after giving Glinda a kiss and a bright smile.

Glinda opened the door, directed the waiter to put the tray on the dining table and tipped him generously.

"All clear." Glinda laughed knowing that her love had fled into the bathroom to avoid being flustered as opposed to being injured.

"Any boo-boos that need kissed?" Glinda asked hopefully as Elphie came out of the bathroom.

"Sorry, everything emerged intact and unscathed except perhaps my dignity." Elphie chuckled.

"Awww, poor dignity." Glinda said as she pulled Elphie into a recuperative kiss.

"Did that help?"

"I think so, yes." Elphie said.

"I'm sorry Elphie, I should have been more careful with my choreography." Glinda smiled.

"No apologies my precious. Besides it's partially my own fault for being hopelessly unable to not indulge you in your flights of fancy."

"Okay we will share the blame then." Glinda smiled as she pulled Elphie over to the dining table and handed her the bowl of strawberries and the one of whipping cream.

"Please put those in the icebox, they are for a little later." She winked.

"You're not going to make me eat one while I'm hopping around the room are you?" Elphie chuckled.

"That wasn't part of the original plan, but I can incorporate it if you want me too." Glinda giggled.

"No, things are just perfect they way they are. Why tinker with success?" Elphie smiled as she put the bowls in the icebox as instructed.

"True, but I'm filing that idea away for future reference." Glinda replied.

"I was afraid that you might." Elphie sighed with a smile as she accepted the bowl of fig pudding.

"I'd rather have the egg custard."

"Oh you will my love, you will." Glinda grinned as she stuck a spoon in the fig pudding bowl and pointed to the sofa.

"I'm right behind you." She added as she picked up the dish of egg custard and another spoon.

Glinda didn't want to snuggle, but she did want contact so she put them on the sofa in something that resembled the same configuration they used for studying psychology; a process that amused Elphie to no end.

"Oh quite looking at me like that." Glinda chuckled when they were settled.

"The reasons for this will become clear soon enough and you will thank me profusely." She added and stuck a spoon full of egg custard into Elphie's mouth when she started to comment.

"Delicious." Elphie smiled and reciprocated with the fig pudding.

"Mmmmm. It is isn't it?" Glinda said then kissed Elphie.

"That was too."

"I think I'd like a little more of that." Elphie grinned and kissed Glinda.

"See, I told you there were reasons." Glinda said.

"I never doubted that there were, I was merely reacting to the manner in which you got us into this position. Those dances you were trying to teach me went more smoothly." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh hush up, what do you know?" Glinda smiled.

"But speaking of the dances I thought of something that might help."

"Oh please, I do not think I can take anymore, Besides we just got comfortable and we have treats." Elphie said and held a finger full of fig pudding in front of Glinda.

"That bite was even better than the first." Glinda smiled after accepting the treat and kissing the finger.

"And we are not getting up to dance. Well not that way anyway…and not now, but maybe later. I am going to appeal to your scholarly nature." Glinda said proudly and offered up a custard-covered finger which was accepted with an intrigued smile.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"With diagrams." Glinda chirped and tried to reach behind her for her sketch things on the table.

"Would you mind sweetheart?" She asked and shifted slightly so Elphie could reach around her.

"Thank you." She said and gave Elphie a kiss then a bite of her dessert.

"You are welcome." Elphie smiled and did the same.

"Now, I figure since you've studied up on courting, sex and a variety of other things that you are really good at, if I give you something to study you can learn modern dances."

"Modern dances maybe, whatever it was you were doing, unlikely." Elphie said straight-faced.

"Mean, that's what you are, just plain mean. Here I try to offer up a solution and you are mean." Glinda pouted.

Elphie smiled and held out a spoonful of fig pudding. Glinda smiled back and leaned in slightly to take it, but Elphie slowly pulled it away, drawing Glinda the short distance to her. After a gentle kiss she held the spoon to her love's lips.

"I'll try to keep my meanness under control." Elphie said softly as she languidly removed the spoon from Glinda's mouth.

"That would be appreciated." Glinda replied then returned Elphie's kiss.

Glinda settled back with her sketchpad and started to doodle. Elphie watched her, growing more confused the more she drew.

"What's this?" Elphie asked at last, pointing to one of the doodles.

"An arrow showing the direction of the move. Pudding please." Glinda said then started pointing to other marks.

"This means kick, this is for hop, this for shimmy, here is slide, that's step and this is a wiggle."

"I see, I think. What are these things?" Elphie asked as she fed Glinda a spoonful of her dessert.

"These shoe prints are me and these boot prints are you." Glinda said with a smile.

"So if I'm reading this correctly, we hop left, slide forward and kick, take three steps backwards, wiggle and then…I assume this arrow means twirl." Elphie chuckled.

"They didn't make you Top Student for nothing did they?" Glinda bubbled and gave Elphie a kiss and a bite of custard.

"Want to try another? You can contribute if you want."

"Why not? This is much safer, and tastier than learning it out there." Elphie said and pointed to the area where they had been dancing.

Glinda took her pointing finger and used it to scoop up some fig pudding.

"Tastier indeed." Glinda giggled.

Glinda thought it would be fun to redesign a waltz, so that's what they did. They lovingly fussed over what types of moves to put where. Elphie even picked up a pencil and started to add a few arrows and other symbols, much to Glinda's delight. As they mapped out the dance, the fed each other their desserts, kissed, and talked about times they danced together. They also laughed and smiled a great deal.

"I suppose you want to try this." Elphie said as she looked at piece of sketchpad paper full of arrows, squiggles, dashes, geometric shapes and an occasional word.

"I thought it might be fun before we take our bathes. But it can wait, you seem tired." Glinda said then set their dessert bowls on the table.

"I am, but it was sort of sudden." Elphie said trying to organize her thoughts.

"It seems like I've been holding onto, or have been held by negative or confusing emotions for so many weeks now, that I was beginning not to notice them any more. They were becoming a part of me again. Until just now sitting here with you, dressed up, eating pudding off of one another's fingers and re-choreographing a waltz. The sheer absurdity of the situation just over took me and everything else just seemed to dissipate and I felt tired. Happily and contentedly tired. That doesn't really make sense does it?" Elphie said.

"It makes perfect sense, you're coming off an emotional binge. It happens to me frequently, only my crashes are usually preceded by a bout of tears or a massive giggle fit." Glinda smiled.

"I guess you are right. And I didn't really mean absurd in a negative way, more like in a "who would have ever thought that I would be doing this" way." Elphie chuckled.

"The dinner, the dancing, this room…the feather duster, it's all so wonderful. I understand why you call this an escape. I think that is exactly what it is."

"Then my plan is working, perhaps a little too well. Do you want to skip the baths and just get ready for bed?" Glinda asked.

"Skip the baths? Absolutely not, I'm looking forward to this. That tub configuration is far to intriguing to not take advantage of." Elphie said with a chuckle.

"But first, I intend to kiss you thoroughly."

"Now who is in a mood?" Glinda said with a little shiver of anticipation.

"Me, and I'm in quite a few of them actually." Elphie said softly then kissed Glinda gently as she shifted them to a more comfortable position.

"Oh Oz!" Glinda exhaled sharply, fifteen minutes later.

"That was unbelievable, but I thought you said you were going to kiss me thoroughly."

"I was distracted by hands attempting to remove my shirt and brassiere." Elphie smiled.

"I was just trying to help you get ready for your bath, and it doesn't excuse you forgetting to kiss right here." Glinda said as she pointed to the nape of her neck.

"Oh but I did not forget that most important of places, I avoided it. We beat on that stone enough, remember." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Hmmm, I see. I suppose that does make sense, and I did want to take a steamy bath instead of a lukewarm one."

"You do tend to take a lot of those." Elphie grinned.

"And happily so, but not tonight." Glinda grinned in return and squirmed out from underneath Elphie.

"Kiss me again then tango me over the sideboard and I will be appeased." Glinda giggled and Elphie obliged.

"Since when does dancing a tango involve undergarment removal." Elphie chuckled.

"I was just finishing what I started earlier." Glinda giggled and handed Elphie her bra.

"If that were the case my shirt would be off as well." Elphie said and Glinda's eyes lit up.

"Stop that! I'm going to run your bath." She added as she gently batted at the hands reaching for her top.

"Fine. I'm going to get us something to drink." Glinda pouted.

Elphie kissed the pout until it went away then headed off to the bathroom.

Elphie walked into the bathroom and considered the arrangement of the two tubs. The regular one was up against the right wall; the knobs and faucet were on the side as opposed to the end. Glinda had put a second tub, with no faucet or even a drain parallel to the first one, but not in line with it. The effect was like having one long tub, with a jag in it that ran along the long wall. When Glinda sat in her tub, with her feet towards the back wall and Elphie sat in hers with her feet towards the door they would be facing one another in relatively close proximity. She chuckled at her love's ingenuity as she started to run the water.

"You do like this idea, don't you Elphie?" Glinda said as she came into the bathroom with a loaded down tray.

"I am amazed by it." Elphie smiled as she took the tray from Glinda and set it on the vanity.

"I have to admit I was impressed as well. Will you please go get the ice bucket while I fill your tub."

"Certainly my sweet, but I have a concern or two." Elphie said.

"I had them too, but I think I worked it out. I'll tell you the safety features when you return." Glinda chuckled and Elphie gave her a gentle kiss and left the room.

Glinda chanted a spell that she had practiced earlier and Elphie's tub was full of oil. She added bubbles to hers and Gillkin Rose oil to Elphie's then hung towels on the various towel racks.

"Where does this go?" Elphie asked as she came back in with their ice bucket in a stand.

Within your reach." Glinda said.

"Okay, here is a standing towel rack right here for you so you can dry your hand to drink, eat or hold mine. I have two for myself right there, so I can do the same. I promise I will be extremely careful. I conjured this makeshift tabletop thing to put on the rims of the two tubs on that small place where they touch so we can have a place to put our glasses and the strawberries; we will keep a dry cloth there as well. I'm not going to wash my hair, just soak, so no splashing. Does that cover everything?" Glinda said as she arranged everything.

"I think so. This is truly an amazing idea Lyndie." Elphie said.

"Well, shall we try it out?" Glinda said then chanted the spell to warm the oil.

"Absolutely." Elphie smiled and started to unzip the back of Glinda's dress.

They assisted each other in undressing and putting their hair up then they indulged in a brief, but very pleasant naked dance.

"You are so beautiful Elphie." Glinda sighed as she stopped mid-twirl to admire her girlfriend.

"Your water is becoming less steamy." Elphie chuckled, deflecting the comment.

Glinda smiled and kissed her now blushing love.

"And I still don't think your ass is skinny." She giggled as Elphie helped her into her tub.

Elphie shook her head and smiled as she lowered herself into her tub of very warm and scented oil.

"Decadent, isn't it?" Glinda said as she saw the look on Elphie's face.

"I still can't believe that I can do this. I still can't believe that you conceived of it in the first place." Elphie sighed as she settled in.

She saw Glinda's hand resting beside the glasses and she dried her hands and intertwined their fingers. Glinda leaned forward and to the left just a little and Elphie did the same and they kissed.

"It has proven to be one of my more practical, not to mention romantic notions." Glinda smiled and they kissed again.

"And I seem to have gotten the positioning of the tubs just right."

She dipped a strawberry in whipped cream and held it to Elphie's lips. Elphie smiled and took a small bite then Glinda leaned over and kissed away the whipping cream that remained on Elphie's lips.

"Yep. Perfect positioning. Everything in reach." She said as she took a bite of the strawberry.

"Indeed. I know there is a story in all of this somewhere." Elphie said as she reached for the bottles in the ice bucket.

"There are several in fact." Glinda giggled as Elphie poured munchkinberry juice into one of their special glasses for her.

Elphie poured herself some cider then held her glass against Glinda's

"To get away, escape weekends, full of impossible possibilities." Elphie said with a smile and they sipped their drinks.

"I love you Elphie, more than I ever thought that I could love anyone." Glinda sniffled.

"I love you with all of my heart." Elphie replied and held a strawberry to Glinda's lips.

"And much more than I love my pen."

Glinda laughed then bite into the strawberry and accepted a finger full of whipped cream.

"Good thing we have all of these towels around." Elphie chuckled as she cleaned off her hand.

"Towels have been very good to us." Glinda laughed.

"Now, I'll tell you a bath time story…wait a minute, how could I forget the…" Glinda reached behind her for her wand that was on a little table and chanted twice.

"A bath pillow. It hooks there on the rim of the tub, behind your head."

Elphie took the pillow and put it behind her and leaned her head back.

"Interesting. Is this part of the story?"

"Yep" Glinda giggled as she settled against her own pillow and sipped her juice.

"One evening when I was about ten I went into my parents bathroom to get something and saw my dad putting champagne in an ice bucket by the tub. There were candles lit, music was on, and there was a bowl of strawberries. Even though I had no idea what he was doing, or why, he told me not to tell Momsie because it was a surprise. I agreed, but was very curious as to what was going on. I spent the night with Minka that night and told her about it. That's when I found out that parents sometimes take baths together to be romantic. I was appalled, I mean sex was bad enough, but baths." Glinda giggled then sipped her juice and accepted a strawberry from a chuckling Elphie.

"The next day I marched into her parlor and demanded to know what was going on. After she scolded me gently for barging in without knocking, she explained that married people often do things that children don't understand. She also explained that some things between a couple were private and one day I would understand why." Glinda smiled.

"I take it that eventually you understood." Elphie smiled.

"Yep, the day I stepped into your oil bath the first time." Glinda laughed.

"So where does this pillow thing factor in?" Elphie chuckled.

"By the way, this is extremely relaxing."

"It is, isn't it. Jilla actually introduced me to bath pillows. She said they keep Pajul from banging his head when…you know never mind about that. I use a towel at Shiz, but these are better." Glinda said and decided to change the subject before Elphie caught on.

"Elphie, wouldn't it be nice if someday we had an arrangement like this in our own bathroom?" Glinda sighed.

"You're the one with the mind for possibilities my sweet. Tell me what you see." Elphie said softly.

Glinda happily told Elphie how they could design a bathroom to accommodate a specially designed and built tub. As they conversation shifted into how she got these tubs set up she re-warmed Elphie's oil and her own bath water. For over an hour they talked about their future, their studies, friends and possibilities or simply spent time soaking quietly and thinking of their own. They fed each other strawberries, sipped juice and laughed. Elphie commented that she had laughed more today and was more relaxed than she had been in a very long time

"I had planned on giving you a massage, but we can do that tomorrow night." Glinda smiled.

"Only if I get to give you one too." Elphie said with a funny smile.

"Elphaba Thropp, you just stifled a yawn." Glinda chuckled.

"You yawned instead of me!"

"I didn't realize it was a competition." Elphie chuckled.

"I have only seen you yawn twice, and then you didn't know I was watching." Glinda said.

"Fine, I yawned. I told you I was relaxed." Elphie said.

"Why don't we get out and go snuggle in bed. We can dust each others hair tomorrow."

"Kissing snuggles?" Glinda asked with a smile.

"Kissing snuggles." Elphie agreed as she gracefully rose from her tub.

Glinda's heart skipped a beat or two as she watched Elphie get out of the tub. The oil glistening on her emerald skin accentuated the lines and contours of her thin but fit body.

"Please let me tell you how beautiful you are." Glinda said quietly as she accepted Elphie's hand and rose from the tub.

"If you must." Elphie smiled as she wrapped Glinda in a towel.

"I must. You are incredibly beautiful." Glinda said then drew Elphie into an intricate kiss.

They kissed for a long time then slowly dressed each other in their nightdresses and moved out into the main room and continued kissing.

"We can continue this in bed." Elphie said when they parted.

"I'll go turn it down, and you go conjure away the oil in the tub." she added and sent Glinda off with a pat on her silk covered bottom.

They did a very quick and very general tidying up then Elphie put on some soft music, turned out the lights and slid into bed beside her love.

"This has been an amazing evening Lyndie. A special time just for us, no one even knows where we are."

"Oops, I forgot. I told Manif where we were going, just in case." Glinda said.

"In case of…? You know never mind, that was actually a very prudent thing to do, even if I will be relentlessly teased about it." Elphie grinned.

"I asked him not to, too much." Glinda chuckled.

"As if that will help. This place seems so far removed. Maybe we can do this again sometime, when it is not so necessary for survival." Elphie chuckled.

"That would be nice." Glinda said, stifling a yawn of her own.

"Looks like more snuggles than kisses tonight." Elphie said then kissed Glinda softly.

"That's okay. We've got all morning tomorrow. Making out, breakfast in bed, more making out, or just snuggling, or whatever. And tomorrow night, baths with music and candles and more dancing."

"Sounds like a busy day." Elphie smiled and brushed a tendril of Glinda's hair off of her face.

"I love you Lyndie, I can't seem to say it enough to convey how much."

"It is a very good thing you are dating an empath then. I just wish that you could feel me like I feel you." Glinda sighed.

"I do not need to be an empath to feel how much you love me. It envelops me." Elphie said and kissed Glinda again.

Glinda returned the kiss and they spent some time with gentle kisses and caresses. Glinda caressed Elphie's temples, cheek and hands, all the places that she knew made her love feel safe and in control. It worked and soon Elphie drifted off to sleep. Glinda started to think back over the day and how glad she was that the idea was working to help Elphie reorient, but she didn't get very far before she drifted off to sleep as well.

In the wee hours of the morning, Glinda's body shifted around looking for Elphie's. After a few unsuccessful scootches she opened her eyes, worried that Elphie was up and might have had a nightmare.

She looked beside her and in the dim light she saw her love folded up into her version of a ball, breathing evenly and sleeping peacefully.

"Fresh dreams my love." Glinda whispered as she stretched out next to her love.

"No one deserves it more than you. I love you."

Glinda drifted back to sleep smiling and thinking of possibilities.


	181. Chapter 181

"How long have you been staring at me?" Glinda smiled as she rolled onto her side.

"Let's see, we started school about thirteen or so months ago…" Elphie said trailing off with a slight chuckle.

"Fine, be that way. How long have you been awake?" Glinda responded shifting up onto her elbow so her eyes were level with Elphie's.

"Not very long. Lyndie I slept so well. I actually feel rested. I can't remember the last time I truly felt rested, physically, mentally…emotionally." Elphie smiled.

"My love I'm so happy." Glinda sniffled.

"Oh and by the way, hi Elphie!"

"Good morning my precious." Elphie chuckled and gave Glinda a soft kiss.

They lay back down and Elphie reached out to caress Glinda's face. She started on her forehead slowly dragging her fingertips gently to her temple taking a tousled tendril of hair with her and tucking it behind her love's ear. She continued her way down from Glinda's temple, across her cheek, over the bridge of her nose, tracing the outline of her other cheekbone and dealing with another unruly strand of golden hair before caressing down her jaw line with a feather light touch. Then she returned to the other side of her face by way of her chin ending up by running one finger so lightly over her love's lips that she was barely touching them. All the while her eyes never wavered from the sparkling blue ones in front of her.

Glinda mimicked Elphie's movements caressing the same path, but having no need to deal with unruly hair, she opted to tickle her ears instead before her fingers continued their gentle journey.

"Must be nice to have reasonable hair." Glinda whispered when she reached her destination of Elphie's soft lips.

"It is the renegade. I may be reasonable, usually, but my body parts most certainly are not." Elphie said with a slight smile then kissed the lips that were brushing against hers.

"I think your body parts are entirely reasonable." Glinda said softly and returned the kiss.

"Well of course they are with you, they like you." Elphie said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I like them too." Glinda giggled as she rolled onto her back pulling Elphie with her.

"And I try very hard not to play favorites. But just between us, I do have a few preferred ones." She whispered.

"I'll keep it to myself, although I do not think it is exactly a secret." Elphie chuckled.

"At the next appropriate moment, I promise I will see to it that everyone gets equal attention. But for now, these lips need some preferential treatment." Glinda smiled.

"We had a quick conference and could not agree more. In fact my lips said your lips were the best playmates ever." Elphie laughed.

"And just who else have they played with?" Glinda said her narrowing eyes and pout unable to hide her delight.

"Oh they play quite a bit." Elphie replied then started to kiss.

"Here." She whispered in an ear.

"Here." She said as she kissed Glinda's temple then kept moving down her face, neck, shoulder and arm.

"I see." Glinda said barely suppressing a giggle.

"You certainly seem to enjoy your playtime."

"Actually, my lips were perfectly content to simply play with yours, it was you who taught them to explore new playgrounds. Does a game called find the lips ring a bell?" Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda.

"Ah yes, find the lips, I guess it is my own fault then. But on the plus side, we have had some amazing playtime." Glinda giggled and kissed Elphie then giggled some more and couldn't stop.

Elphie chuckled and shifted up onto her elbow and gazed down on her jubilant love. The more Glinda giggled the more Elphie chuckled. It did not take long for Elphie to give in to Glinda's infectious laughter and for a few wonderful minutes they looked at one another, consumed with mirth.

"Care to tell me what was so funny." Elphie said as her chuckles gave way to a broad smile.

"Why are you asking me? You are laughing too you know." Glinda said trying to stop giggling.

"You started it." Elphie said another chuckle escaping from her.

"Why do people always blame the perky blonde for these things?" Glinda grinned.

"I'm assuming that is rhetorical." Elphie said.

"Oh Elphie that was so liberating, wasn't it? A good drawn out belly laugh can be just as cathartic as a good cry." Glinda said as she sat up.

"I have to admit that was an interesting experience, and not that hard to do. Especially with those infectious giggles leading the way." Elphie smiled and sat up beside her love, pulling her into a kiss that they took their time ending.

They intertwined their legs and spent a little time kissing and trying to make one another laugh. Elphie was far more successful at it than Glinda was.

"Hey that's not fair." Glinda said when her bout of giggles subsided.

"I don't know any bawdy pub tunes that I can put your name into."

"So you are saying we now have rules of engagement for these skirmishes." Elphie laughed.

"No…but the playing field should at least be equal." Glinda pouted through her smile.

"Now what fun would that be?" Elphie said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"You may have a point. Losing these battles isn't all that bad." Glinda grinned and pulled Elphie into an intricate kiss.

"I felt you as soon as I woke up this morning my love. You were so comfortable." Glinda said softly after they parted.

"This bed is very nice and the pill…" Elphie started to say.

"Not with the bed Elphie." Glinda interrupted.

"With you. You were comfortable with yourself, at ease. I've never quite felt that from you before." Glinda said with a smile.

"That's a good way to describe it, I guess that I am. But I wouldn't get used to it, it tends to be short-lived." Elphie chuckled.

"You've felt like this before?" Glinda said with a mix of delight and hope.

"I have, although it wasn't this…much fun. Why don't we stave off the inevitable interruption and I'll put on some clothes and go get us breakfast. I'll tell you about it while we eat." Elphie said and Glinda grinned broadly.

"No one has to go get breakfast, breakfast will come to us." Glinda said scooting to the edge of the bed.

"See that contraption on the little table? It's an in-house telephone. Come see."

"I assumed that was a miscast of some sort." Elphie said as she followed Glinda off of the bed.

"Ha, ha, ha. I saw Popsicle use one when we were here last year and they are putting them in his office. When I was working there the day of the Follies, he let me call his secretary. It was fun." Glinda chuckled.

"Want to try?"

"I think I've had enough mirth for one morning." Elphie chuckled.

"More fun for me." Glinda wiggled happily.

Elphie watched as she picked up a vaguely bell shaped object off of a hook and hold it near her ear, motioning for her to come closer.

"So you can hear." She whispered.

"_Good morning, how may I help you?_" Elphie heard from the bell.

"Good morning. This is Glinda Upland in room 431, I'd like breakfast brought up please."

"_What can we get for you Miss Upland?" _

"I'd like some fig buns, cinnamon buns, a large plate of fruit with extra melon, a carafe of Gillkineese coffee, a glass of orange juice and one of milk please." Glinda said bouncing happily.

"_That will be up right away, Is there anything else Miss Upland?" _

"No thank you. Goodbye." Glinda said then put the receiver back onto the hook and twirled herself under Elphie's arm laughing merrily.

"I take it you enjoyed that." Elphie smiled as she twirled her love a few times.

"I did, I did! It made me feel very grown up."

"That is an interesting thing, sort of like a telegraph for voices. Very practical." Elphie smiled.

"We should get dressed before the food arrives."

"Nonsense, breakfast in bed means in nightclothes. I'll put on one of those big fluffy robes to sign for the food and you can hide in the bathroom." Glinda said and took Elphie into her arms to dance with her.

"You do realize that I will never be as good at this as you are. You will not only be in charge of our social life and my wardrobe, but also in charge of newfangled contraptions." Elphie chuckled as they glided around the floor barefoot.

"Oh please! I've seen some of that stuff you play with in the lab. Are you telling me those things don't qualify as newfangled contraptions?" Glinda laughed.

"You have a point. You take care of telephones and victrolas and I'll be in charge of the household compound optical microscopes and Soxhlet extractors." Elphie said straight-faced.

"Deal, just make sure they don't clash with the drapes." Glinda chuckled and twirled under Elphie's arm.

Elphie laughed and shook her head as she swept Glinda into a full- blown waltz. A tap on the door and a voice calling "room service" interrupted it too soon. Elphie fled into the bathroom while Glinda put on a robe and grabbed their money pouch. The young waiter wheeled the cart in and Glinda asked him to leave it, then she signed the bill and gave him a very large gratuity. As she shut the door she chuckled at the things she had felt from him.

"All clear Elphie." Glinda said as she opened the bathroom door and saw Elphie drying her hands.

"It's amazing how often morning necessities get shoved aside on weekend mornings." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda.

"Mmmmmm pepperminty. Go get in bed and I'll join you in a few minutes." Glinda grinned and stroked Elphie's cheek before she went into the bathroom.

Elphie looked at the small cart that was sitting near the bed. It was draped with a white linen and had a flower on it. Glinda's juice and her milk were in crystal goblets; the coffee cups, small plates and silverware were very formal. It seemed a bit much for a simple breakfast of sweetbreads and fruit, but she knew that Glinda was reveling in it.

Elphie went over and straightened out the bed and piling pillows against the headboard then she went and pushed the breakfast cart over to the bed.

"I like that tune." Glinda said as she walked over to where Elphie was getting things on the cart set up.

"Was I humming?" Elphie smiled.

"Like you haven't in a while." Glinda said and put her arms around Elphie.

"You inspire me." Elphie said.

"What a coincidence, you inspire me." Glinda giggled then kissed Elphie.

"Mmmm, pepperminty." Elphie said doing her best imitation of her love.

Glinda kissed Elphie again then pulled a tray out from underneath the cart, chuckling at Elphie's surprised look. She got them and the food all settled on the bed then poured the coffee.

"I've said it before and I will say it again. You are very good at this my sweet." Elphie said as she accepted her cup of coffee.

"I love breakfast in bed. It will become commonplace once we are out of school." Glinda said and held a piece of melon up for Elphie to eat.

"Now why don't you finish your being comfortable story." Glinda said after Elphie took the morsel.

"It's not so much a story as it is an observation of sorts." Elphie said then sipped her coffee.

"It started with the decision I made to disobey my father and take the entrance exam for Shiz." She said and Glinda instinctively reached out and caressed the cheek that had been hurt in the aftermath of that decision.

Knowing that Glinda just couldn't help herself, Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda's hand then offered her a strawberry.

"Even though I knew that decision would have serious repercussions, right after I made it I felt a sense of calm that I had never felt before. I was comfortable with it and with myself, for a short time. The only other time, before now was the decision that I made to love you. After I made those decisions a tiny part of myself that I had never known before came to light, and for a brief time, I was comfortable with me."

"I think I understand that Elphie, I've had similar experiences. So what decision prompted this latest period of comfortableness my love?" Glinda smiled.

"Actually it was a series of decisions I think. The first was agreeing to talk to Chaxi at home, then going to see her here. It seems like those decisions, like the others were about me taking control of my own life. All of them had unknowns and frightened me. The thought of working out my issues with Chaxi scares me to death, when I think about it too carefully. But the decision to do it gives me the same comfortable in my own skin feeling that deciding to take the test did and in a way takes a great deal of pressure off of me."

"You know, I think the same thing happened to me when I mentioned Minka to you for the first time. I had no idea what would happen after that, but it was out there to be dealt with. I mean it's not really the same, but I understand." Glinda said.

As they sat there together on the big bed, surrounded and propped up by pillows, they nibbled and sipped and explored the current topic of discussion in more depth. Even though it was more serious than the rest of their morning had been, it was no less comforting. They talked with familiar ease, knowing when to pursue a comment, poke at it or simply ignore it. As with many things since they returned to school, they had not talked like this in a while. They were not dealing with a consuming issue, confronting a crisis or negotiating activities. They were talking, with humor and affection, for the sake of exploring a new aspect of themselves. There were a few chuckles, a few tears from Glinda, and lots of smiles. By the time all the melon was eaten, the fig bun crumbs gone and the coffee carafe and glasses empty they felt more in touch with one another, closer and more intimate. And it was evident in their kiss.

"This has been a wonderful morning my sweet. Thank you." Elphie said after they parted.

"This has been a wonderful morning my love. And thank you." Glinda echoed and they kissed again.

After a series of kisses that started out deep and intricate and ended up soft and playful, Glinda went to get their clothes ready and Elphie tidied up the breakfast things, put the cart in the hallway then much to Glinda's amusement, made the bed.

They helped each other dress in the same lighthearted playful manner that they had passed most of the morning so it took awhile to get ready, but they were in no hurry.

"May I assume that even though I am currently dressed in one of my better outfits, my garb will be upgraded for dinner tonight?" Elphie chuckled as Glinda braided her hair,

"You may assume, because it will." Glinda giggled.

"Let's see then; the outfit Byjon gave me yesterday, blue and white right now so that leaves the outfit you bought me for my birthday and that deep purple one. The latter is dressier so I'll guess that one." Elphie said proudly.

"Very good my love, I'm impressed. It's also good to know that you are aware of the clothes you own."

"It is self preservation. I figure one of these days you will say I need a new dressy outfit and I can say but I already have this, this and this in hopes of dissuading you." Elphie chuckled.

"You honestly think that would work?" Glinda asked in amusement.

"Not really, but it is the best I have for now." Elphie smiled.

"Sweet Oz but I love you." Glinda sighed and kissed Elphie with abandon.

"Okay we are as you say, decked out. You've got our essentials and a few other things that I will never understand, in your matching purse and I've got my umbrella. I think we are ready to face the world." Elphie grinned.

"One more of these first." Glinda said and sought out a kiss and a hug.

"Now we are ready."

Elphie opened the door for Glinda then took the do not disturb sign off of the inside and put it on the outside as she closed it.

"Sweetheart, I know you made the bed and like to tidy up, but this might be going a little far." Glinda chuckled.

"Lyndie, do you want to explain to our maid why there is an extra bathtub in the bathroom, or should I?" Elphie replied.

"Oh, right. I didn't think about that. Good call my love." Glinda laughed.

"I thought so." Elphie smiled.

"And just think, one day I'll be able to show you what a do not disturb sign was really meant for." Glinda cooed in Elphie's ear then winked at her and wiggled happily down the hall.

X

"These grounds are lovely." Elphie said as they started walking down the brick path that led to the shopping area known as Boutique Row.

"We are going to explore them a little when we return?"

"I'd like to. I'll get my sketching things, you can take a book and we'll find a nice place to sit and enjoy this beautiful day. Oh and I thought we could read Byjon's letter then too, but only if you want to." Glinda said.

"I have been a little curious as to what he said, so I think this is the perfect opportunity. And I am looking forward to watching you sketch." Elphie smiled.

They strolled slowly down the path with Glinda's arm linked in Elphie's. They talked about the changing color of the leaves and the variety of plants and flowers that lined the walk. Glinda said that Upland Manor was beautiful in the Fall and she couldn't wait for Elphie to see it. Glinda, as usual, did most of the chattering and all of the greetings when they encountered other people along the way. It was a very pleasant twenty- minute walk and Elphie was sorry when it was over. She looked out onto the bustling street and sighed.

"They need a warning sign at the end of this path to alert the unsuspecting to possible danger, like the ones we have in certain parts of the lab. "Attention! Snobby shops with pushy sales girls." Or "Warning, aggravation zone," perhaps." Elphie smiled, liking this little game.

"All right, I get the hint." Glinda chuckled; glad that Elphie's playful side was still present.

"So what would you like to aggravate you first, the sweater or the flute." She said as they walked onto the street.

"Well, I don't think the music store will be a problem, so lets get the sweater out of the way." Elphie smiled.

Glinda led her to a small shop about halfway down the street.

"See Elphie, that's the one, but in black. A black cashmere sweater."

"Cashmere?" Elphie said warily.

"You'll love it, come on." Glinda smiled releasing Elphie's arm.

Elphie followed Glinda in and looked around. A sales girl eyed her with suspicion but beamed at Glinda.

Wanting to get this over with as soon as possible, Elphie tried to endure the gushing and insincerity as she tried on several sizes, but reached her limit when the sales girl started to button the sweater while gushing over how the color complimented her skin tone. Glinda sensed it before Elphie could express it and sent the girl away politely.

"Thank you." Elphie said.

"You're welcome. Now look at yourself, isn't this sweater nice." Glinda said as she stood behind Elphie at the three-way mirror.

"It's fine, it fits. And I like it." Elphie said.

"You could have done this without me."

"I can now, but I've never purchased anything like this for you. The sizes run differently than your dresses or shirts." Glinda explained.

"That makes sense, but why must they fuss so, those sales people? Do they have any idea how fake and obnoxious they are?" Elphie smiled as she took the sweater off.

"Think about the types of people who usually come to these kinds of shops, myself excluded of course." Glinda chuckled.

"Good point." Elphie smiled and they headed towards the counter.

"Oh Elphie look at that dress." Glinda said quietly as she stared at a cocktail length semi-formal dress on a mannequin.

The sales girl saw Glinda before Elphie could comment and swooped in. Before she knew it Elphie had acquiesced to Glinda's silent plea for indulgence and was listening to the girl ramble on about the dress, its color and how utterly fabulous it would look on Glinda. Elphie hated to admit it, but in this case the sales girl was correct.

Even though Glinda had assured Elphie that it was perfectly acceptable for her to be in the dressing room, Elphie had declined, mainly because of the omnipresent annoying sales girl and was instead trying not to pace near the entrance to the room where Glinda was.

"Elphie, come see please." She heard Glinda call after what seemed like an eternity.

"Doesn't your best friend look divine Miss?" The girl said as soon as Elphie entered the room.

"Thank you for your assistance Aesa, but I can manage now." Glinda said politely and the girl nodded and left the room giving Elphie a look that revealed her true feelings.

Well Elphie, what do you think?" Glinda said as she twirled around, the skirt of the dress billowing out slightly.

Elphie had seen Glinda in all sorts of different types of dresses, but not one like this. The first thing that struck her was the color. It was a deep turquoise, about three shades darker than the color of her evening gown for the ball.

"I love it.' Elphie said quietly.

Glinda squealed quietly and twirled again.

"And isn't this neckline wonderful?" She said as she ran her finger slowly along the ups and downs of the fabric that lay on her chest right below the place where Elphie's kisses drove her crazy.

Glinda had dresses and blouses with necklines that were square, rounded and in the shape of a V, but this was unique. It started straight and rather squareish on her shoulder but then melded into a series of three partial circles, which reminded Elphie of doorway arches that crossed her chest and melded back into the other squareish shoulder. She watched as Glinda traced her finger over the curves, stopping at the top of the middle one that hit right below her arousal spot and grinning slyly, before continuing on.

"I love it. I hate to admit it, but that obnoxious sales girl was correct. You look utterly fabulous." Elphie said.

"Shhhhh." Glinda giggled.

"She's probably right outside, but thank you. I love this and look." Glinda said fingering the waistline.

"It looks like a separate top, but it's all connected."

"Thanks for warning me. I won't try to slide my hands under it now." Elphie said quietly.

"Why Miss Thropp, I'm glad to see that shopping hasn't dampened your mood." Glinda chuckled.

"I can't wait to show this to Byjon. See its straight here on the sides, then there are little Vs and it's rounded in the front and back. The hem is like the neckline and so are these sleeves. Byjon calls them three-quarter sleeves. And I love this flowing skirt." Glinda bubbled excitedly and spun around again.

"Lyndie, It is perfect and unique, just like you. I suggest you purchase it to wear to dinner tonight. I'll even forgo buying this sweater so that you can." Elphie said and Glinda stopped mid-twirl.

"Elphie, what a marvelous idea…wear it to dinner. But sweetheart, we can get both items." Glinda smiled.

Glinda reassured Elphie that they were not only financially okay, but also rather well off for university students as she changed her clothes. Elphie nearly jumped out of her skin when the sales girl knocked and asked if everything was all right when Glinda was in only her undergarments. A few words directed at the closed door and some well-timed cheek caresses helped calm the situation and soon they were at the counter paying for the cocktail dress and the cashmere sweater.

"Wasn't that lucky? Your sweater was on sale." Glinda chirped as they left the shop then noting Elphie's expression she pulled her to a nearby bench.

"My love I promise, both these items were very reasonably priced, considering where we bought them." Glinda said.

"It's okay Lyndie, I trust you implicitly. I realize that you have to get clothing somewhere, and that dress does look wonderful on you. Let's just walk and I'm sure the trauma of boutique shopping will disappear as we get further away from the scene of the crime." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"Thank you for keeping your sense of humor, such as it is." Glinda laughed.

"And thank you for indulging my whims."

"Your whims are my life." Elphie smiled and was very aware of the fact that Glinda was just barely resisting the urge to kiss her.

They resumed their stroll down the street of upscale shops, looking into windows and pointing out interesting items.

"Hey Elphie look at these…" Glinda started reaching for Elphie's hand.

When she didn't immediately find it she whirled around in search of her love and saw her looking at something in the window of the shop next door.

"Did something catch your eye?" Glinda chuckled.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. What were you going to show me Lyndie?" Elphie said turning from the window.

"It matters very much." Glinda said as she turned Elphie back towards the window and noticed that she was looking in the window of a men's haberdashery.

"Lyndie, honestly." Elphie huffed slightly.

"That sweater caught my eye. I used to have one similar to it, that's all."

Glinda looked at the sweater that Elphie was referring to, a plain and simple navy blue knit cardigan.

"It more than caught your eye, you want it." Glinda said.

"Stop that!" Elphie said sternly.

"Maybe another time, I just bought a rather expensive sweater. Or have you forgotten?"

"You are allowed to own more than one sweater and I'm sorry I was too tuned in. But my love you so rarely want anything, that when there is something that you would like to have, you should have it." Glinda said softly and reassuringly and Elphie softened immediately.

"It just seems like such an unnecessary extravagance." Elphie replied.

"Look at it this way Elphie, your cashmere sweater is dressier. It is more for when we go out on dates or out with our friends and things like that. It is not a very practical everyday sweater. This one would be perfect to wear to classes and around the room." Glinda smiled, proud of herself.

"You would wear the cashmere to classes and around the room." Elphie smiled, very impressed with Glinda's reasoning.

"Don't pick nits, we are not talking about me, we are talking about you." Glinda replied.

"I'm just teasing you Lyndie and you are correct. But go easy on me, okay. I'm still new to this whole getting the things that I want thing." Elphie grinned.

"Mean green thing." Glinda whispered and led Elphie into the store.

Ten minutes later they emerged with a bag that contained a young man's size medium navy blue knit cardigan sweater.

"And that Lyndie my sweet, is how you purchase clothing." Elphie smirked and Glinda bounced happily.

X

"Here we are Elphie, the last stop on the Boutique Row tour. Kolier's Music Emporium." Glinda said happily.

"Reassure me that this is a good idea Lyndie. Purchasing an instrument I may never be able to play." Elphie said.

"This is a very good idea Elphie. You need your own flute and I am absolutely sure that you will learn to play it one way or another because the thought of it intrigues you." Glinda said.

"Then let's go find a flute that feels good in my hands." Elphie smiled and opened the door to the Music store.

"Welcome to Kolier's ladies." A tall man with a friendly smile greeted them as they walked in.

"What can I do for you this fine day?"

"Good afternoon sir. We are looking for a flute." Glinda said with a big smile.

"Ah yes the reedless woodwind. Come right this way, we have a nice selection of side-blown as well as end-blown and fipple flutes to choose from." The man said as he ushered Glinda and Elphie to a display area.

Elphie looked at Glinda in total confusion and Glinda merely smiled and shrugged.

"Oh dear, will you excuse me for a moment. It seems as if I am desperately needed." The shop owner said as he saw an assistant waving to him from the door of the back room.

"Please feel free to browse around."

"We will thank you." Glinda said and the man nodded and hurried off.

"Lyndie, I had no idea this was going to be complicated. I want a flute, like the one I had. Maybe we should just go." Elphie said a little franticly.

"Elphie, settle down. Look here." Glinda said calmly pointing to a sign on the largest of the displays.

"Side blown flutes. See these look like the one you had. And here we go, concert flutes. My some of these are quite ornate aren't they?"

"My possible tutor could have warned me about this." Elphie grumbled.

"It's not that bad. Now that we know what we are looking for it should be easy. Look at these different ones. No wonder he wants you to find one right for you." Glinda said as Elphie looked at the flutes laid out in a display case, her eye being drawn more than once to one in particular.

"My apologies ladies. My luthier has been at odds with a violin all day. I sent him to lunch to clear his head. Now which of you is the flautist?" Kolier chuckled.

"I am learning to play." Elphie said shyly.

"Do you have a particular type in mind?" The man asked kindly.

"I think it is one of these, a concert flute. A graduate student at Shiz told me I should find one that fits my hand, one that suits me." Elphie replied, still rather shyly.

"And that is very good advice. Having a connection with your instrument is very important. We have a few nice beginner's concert flutes." Kolier said and reached below the display case.

Glinda took the opportunity to discreetly stroke Elphie's hand and give her a bright smile.

The man brought out several instruments for Elphie to get the feel of, but none of them seemed capture her.

"Sir, do you think that maybe I could see…" Elphie started but trailed off, not sure if she should continue.

Glinda took her fingers briefly and nodded to her, not exactly sure what she wanted to say, but feeling that it was extremely important to her.

"What would you like to see?" The storeowner said patiently.

"If it is all right, I'd like to see that flute." Elphie said indicating what appeared to be a simple instrument at the end of the display.

"If you would like, but…" He started but Glinda, who had been feeling his intent to dissuade Elphie from that flute, leveled a very stern gaze at him.

"It is the only one we have like this." He edited himself to say.

"_Thank you."_ Glinda mouthed.

"It is our very best professional concert flute, we only get two of these a year." He said as he handed Elphie the instrument.

Elphie looked at it carefully from all angles and held it like she had been instructed, feeling as though she had owned it her whole life.

"May I?" Elphie asked tentatively indicating that she wished to try and play it.

"Please do." The man said, intrigued with the very shy green skinned girl.

Elphie held the flute to her lips as she had been taught and with trepidation played the only note that she really knew well. As the note sounded, soft but true, Glinda felt the air around Elphie shift and crackle, just for an instant. She looked at the shopkeeper, but he seemed not to notice.

Elphie smiled slightly as she lowered the flute, cradling it gently in her hands and gazing at it before handing it back.

"I'm just a beginner, and this is a professional's flute." She said, but the man did not accept it.

"Does it feel good in your hands?" Kolier asked and Elphie nodded slowly.

"Did playing that note feel right?" Elphie nodded again.

"Is this the flute that you want?"

"Yes." Elphie said quietly but tried to hand the flute back anyway.

"But maybe it is not the one I should have."

"Young lady, I am not in the habit of trying to sell expertly crafted, expensive musical instruments to novices. If you truly do not want this flute, we will find you another. But I have been in this business too long not to know when a musician has found her instrument."

"I am not a musician, I am a chemist." Elphie said.

"A chemist with the soul of a musician. Now, think on whether or not you would be happy playing another flute then answer my question again. But this time, no second guessing." The man said and Elphie's eyebrows shot up and she looked at Glinda who was equally surprised to hear Byjon's usual admonishment to Elphie.

"This is the flute that I want." Elphie said with all the confidence that she could muster.

X

"But what if a professional goes to that shop looking for a well crafted professional flute and there is not one because a beginner heard it call to her?" Elphie said for the tenth time as they were putting things in Glinda's art satchel.

"Do you really want me to repeat the answer to that? Biochemistry or Botany?" Glinda chuckled holding up two books.

"Botany. This is crazy you know." Elphie ranted as she paced.

"Elphaba listen to me." Glinda said stepping into her path.

"You were instructed to go buy your own flute, one that felt good to you. You found one that you were drawn to. You picked it up, held it, played it, and scrutinized it. It suited you. You bought it. Hell even I could tell that it was meant for you. Does it really matter that it is called a professional flute? I have a professional set of watercolors, should I give them back so a professional can use them?" Glinda said firmly.

"I'm over thinking this." Elphie said after snapping out of her brood.

"Just a little." Glinda smiled.

"Why don't you put this brood on hold until Wednesday then you can combine it with the "I'm not sure I should go see this tutor" one that I'm positive you will have." She added with a giggle.

"You think you are so smart don't you little Miss Empath? For your information I was planning on brooding about that on Tuesday night after studying." Elphie smiled.

"I stand corrected." Glinda grinned and accepted Elphie's overtures to a kiss.

Before they left for their afternoon outside, Glinda removed her new dress from the garment bag that they had picked up from the concierge on the way in and hung it up to air out. Then she checked her satchel one last time adding Elphie's journal, just in case.

On the way out they picked up the snack that they had requested from the dining room and then, supplies in hand, strolled out onto the vast grounds of the Stonehearth Inn in search of a private place to spend some time. After almost a half an hour of exploring around they came across an out of they way small garden surrounded by a small wall. Even though there were benches Elphie spread out the tablecloth that was in the bottom of the picnic basket and set out their snack lunch of cheese, crackers and finger sandwiches. Glinda poured their drinks and they leaned back against the brick wall. While they ate their lunch they chatted about the grounds, their day so far and even a little more about the flute, especially their surprise at hearing the "no second guessing" admonishment.

"What do you want to bet that he said that somewhere in his letter?" Glinda chuckled.

"Are you ready to find out my sweet?" Elphie asked handing her the last little sandwich.

"Are you?" Glinda replied.

"Actually yes." Elphie said and pulled the letter out of the satchel.

"You read."

"All right." Glinda said and opened the letter.

"_Hello my studious starlets._

_I was quite cross with your darling mother for not allowing you to come and see me while you were here. But I am unable to stay cross with her, especially when she is correct (but do not tell her that)."_ Glinda read and chuckled.

"_I fear that a visit from my favorite bubbly blonde, even with her calming influence along may have been too taxing. I am recovering admirably from my latest spell, but I do not bounce back as quickly as I used to in my youth. But I am fine, so do not worry._

_Now on to your dilemma. Passion such as the two of you share is difficult, at best, to keep under wraps. (And no blushing my Emerald Ingenue, for you know I speak the truth. You are a chemist, you know some reactions are just uncontainable." _

"Can't you just hear his voice." Glinda chuckled.

"Indeed." Elphie said as she blushed.

"_I am very sorry that you had to go through the hurt of a close friend finding out inadvertently and not reacting well. But it sounds as though you handled things very maturely my pet, I am proud of you. Giving her the leeway to accept your friendship in the manner that you offer it to her, or not is really the only thing you can do. _

_As for your other friends, your Beliea is very wise and I think that I would like to meet her someday. Everything you told me about the conversation you had with her and with her and the other two who know rang very true. (Brava, by the way, for orchestrating that little confab. You have a good head on your shoulders my pet.) _

_You wanted to know what I thought of the idea of telling your friends that you two are a courting couple. I will answer this in two ways. First: you already know what you want to do, so just do it. You are aware of all the benefits and drawbacks and know exactly what you are getting into. Together you are a powerful intuit/empath and a girl with the best natural instincts I have ever seen. Trust yourselves, trust each other and most importantly, trust the people you have chosen as friends. You've already decided…so no second guessing, from either of you." _Glinda pointed to the phrase they were waiting for and she and Elphie laughed.

"_Now for the second answer, because I know that you need to hear it from me. I think that telling your friends is a wonderful idea. Walik and I took that risk early on and even though two of our friends had nothing more to do with us, we did not regret doing it for an instant. Every thing that your Beliea pointed out came to pass with us. We were much less stressed; we drew on their support and became closer to them in the long run, because we knew that they were true friends. There have been people in my life that have abandoned or ridiculed me because of who I loved, and it will more than likely happen to you two as well, as much as it pains me to tell you that. Having that little core group of close friends when I was young was sometimes my saving grace. _

_I am of the opinion that you should gather your friends together in a comfortable friendly place, perhaps over dinner. Let them know that you are telling them this because you love them, value their friendship and want to be honest with them. Tell them, and then give them time to absorb the news. Our friends talked amongst themselves for quite sometime, it seemed to help them to know that they were not the only ones feeling shocked or confused. Make sure that they know that you understand if it is too much for them to deal with and they want to leave. Like your friend Loma, it may take some inner debate to make it okay. _

_Hiding who you are is hard and complicated, but letting people in can be so as well. I think that that this risk is well worth taking, but is your decision to make. (Refer back to answer number one, for that is how I truly feel.) _

_Be well and happy my studious starlets. I love you both and look forward to seeing you when you are home again, even if it means crossing your over protective, but well meaning mother._

_Continue to adore one another, and remember (Elphaba) no second-guessing._

_Byjon."_

"Did you hear what you needed to my sweet?" Elphie asked.

"I heard exactly what I thought that I would, because he is right." Glinda said softly.

"Read it again Elphie." She said handing the letter to her love and Elphie complied then they talked for a little while.

"I no longer think it is a matter of if my precious." Elphie said at last.

"Even I, with all my insecurities and fears, know that it is now a matter of when and where."

"And no second guessing." Glinda chuckled.

"I'm trying my best." Elphie smiled.


	182. Chapter 182

Glinda took Elphie's proffered hand and gracefully lowered herself into the steaming tub full of scented bubbles, her heart fluttering at the sight of her love's shy smile. Elphie always smiled at her shyly when she performed this highly unnecessary, but very much appreciated task. And it always made her heart flutter.

"Thank you my love." Glinda smiled as she watched Elphie's body slip effortlessly into the scented oil.

"For helping you into your tub?" Elphie said softly as she settled into her oil, the sensation of being immersed in something still a novelty.

"For dancing with me naked before our baths." Glinda replied.

"Ah. Well then, thank you for keeping your hands to yourself." Elphie chuckled slightly.

"Thank you for not." Glinda sighed then leaned forward slightly as she dried off her arm.

She placed her hand behind Elphie's head and gently pulled her closer. Elphie cupped Glinda's cheek, not bothering to dry off the oil and they kissed intimately like only two people who were comfortable with who they were and where they were can.

"Mmmmmmmm." Glinda murmured happily as she settled back onto her bath pillow, a glass of munchkinberry juice in her hand and her eyes trained on Elphie.

"Agreed." Elphie smiled as she made little circles in the oil with her finger.

"You know Elphie." Glinda said after a time.

"We should teach everyone how to sparkle the ceiling. Why should we be the only ones who know how romantic it is to soak under the stars?"

"Teach everyone? That's a lot of teaching." Elphie smiled.

"Oh stop you know who I mean." Glinda giggled and blew bubbles off of her hand towards Elphie. They had done this before and she knew that it was safe in small amounts.

"I thought the candles would make this bath perfect, but bringing in the victrola made it perfecter. And sparkling the ceiling made it the most perfectest of all." She tittered.

"You're being adorably silly. One glass of wine with dinner does not make you lose your ability to use proper grammar." Elphie smiled.

"But I agree. This is the perfectest way to end a perfect evening."

"Oh wasn't it a grand time!" Glinda bubbled.

"Dinner was scrumptious, the string quartet was lovely, the sunset was beautiful…"

"You were beautiful my precious. And there was not a person in that dining room, man or woman who did not think so."

"You're developing empathic powers now are you?" Glinda smiled, beaming at the compliment from her love.

"Paranoia has its benefits at times. It makes you keenly aware of what is going on around you. So it is a good thing that I am not the jealous type, or else I might have flown all of those people out over the pond and dropped them in." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda laughed at the reference to her plan to deal with any possible suitors that dared to approach her Elphie.

"We were the beautifulest couple in a room full of beautiful couples." She said as she leaned forward for a kiss.

"If I could have I would have shown you off as my girlfriend and gladly accepted the envious stares." Elphie said then kissed Glinda again.

"Oh Elphie, that was the sweetest thing to say. " Glinda sniffled.

"I think that a tub of warm oil in a room lit only by candles and magically created stars, with soft music playing in the background must bring out the romantic in me." Elphie replied with a chuckle even though she was overwhelmed with feeling.

"Well at least now I know what does it so I can replicate it." Glinda smiled.

"I love you Elphaba Thropp."

"I love you Glinda Upland." Elphie replied then they shared a kiss and settled back into the luxury of their baths and their private memories of the evening.

"Wait a minute." Glinda said sitting up and pouting after only a few minutes.

"Did you say, "end a perfect evening?" She stressed the word end.

"I did, but the end of a perfect evening is the beginning of a perfect night." Elphie smiled.

"That's better." Glinda said and settled back again.

They soaked, talked, laughed and kissed through two tub re-warmings, only exiting their respective baths because Glinda was getting wrinkly. Glinda was welcomed out of her tub by loving arms and a big fluffy towel that she discarded as soon as she was dry. She did a very good job convincing Elphie that the fluffy towel was lonely all by itself on the floor, so it was not long before hers was also abandoned.

Elphie gave Glinda a long, exciting kiss then sat her down on the vanity stool to dust her hair. She took her time massaging the dust into her hair while gently caressing the area above, below and behind her ears. After she languidly brushed out the golden waves she placed gentle kisses on her soft shoulders, turning her love slowly on the stool as she did.

"My turn." Glinda whispered after long minutes of deep kisses and swaying to the soft music that was still playing.

"Don't you mean that it's my turn?" Elphie smiled as she twirled under Glinda's arm and onto the stool.

"You see it your way, I'll see it mine." Glinda giggled and nibbled on Elphie's ear before she started to dust her hair.

By the time they moved their amorous activities from the bathroom to the sofa; the magicked stars had started to fade and all the candles, save for their special one, were interesting configurations of melted wax.

X

"I told you we make out well." Glinda giggled after they had been at it for a long while.

"I never claimed that we did not. But you know that it is only an observation, I have nothing to compare it against." Elphie chuckled as they shifted into a more conventional snuggle position.

"Must you always pick nits, I mean really El… hey! Are you insinuating that I do?" Glinda huffed with a broad grin.

"I misspoke my sweet. We have nothing to compare it against." Elphie said innocently.

"Nice save you mean green thing." Glinda said with a chuckle as she batted at Elphie's hands, which were trying to make amends with tickles.

"But you know, we could poll our friends and find out how they make out, if you want to compare notes."

"Great! As if I wasn't insecure enough about our decision to tell our friends about us without the possibility of you creating a make out survey for them." Elphie said and Glinda started to chuckle.

"Do you prefer to start making out from a sitting up or a reclined position?" She laughed.

"Do you spend a lot of time on your partner's arousal spots or use them sparingly? Do you intersperse deep intricate kisses with gentler soft ones?" Do your hands wander at will or do you caress with purpose?"

Not wanting Glinda to play alone Elphie decided to interject a suggestion.

"Maybe you could sketch little illustrations to help clarify the questions." And with that, Glinda was now in a full-fledged attack of the giggles that resulted in the hiccups.

"Please mark an X on the part of the breast you like to have caressed first." She hiccuped as she tried not to giggle.

"Please circle the illustration which best depicts the position you usually end up in after making out."

"Oh Oz what have I done?" Elphie groaned as she steadied her love against the arm of the sofa so she could get up and get her a drink of water.

"Thanks Elphie." Glinda said as she took a deep breath.

"You engaged in a flight of fancy with me that's what you've done. And sweet Oz how I love you."

Elphie sat back down and Glinda turned to face her instead of snuggling with her.

"Well, It could prove useful if it allows you to use your newly found talents in sketching human forms on something other than me." Elphie smiled as Glinda sipped her water.

"Oh my love, if this were a possible thing it would be an "in addition to" not an "instead of" activity." Glinda grinned, much calmer now.

"Ah well." Elphie said with a loving smile.

"I'm nervous too Elphie, about telling our friends. You asked me to think about when and I have a thought." Glinda said after a few quiet minutes.

"Why don't we go snuggle in bed and talk about it there? I saw a yawn in those sparkling blue eyes." Elphie replied as she helped Glinda up.

"Bossy." Glinda pouted.

"Giggly." Elphie retorted.

"Mean."

"Correct."

"No fair!" Glinda huffed as she sat down on the edge of the bed while Elphie went to turn off the lights.

"You had your chance to say that to me when I called you giggly, you chose not to." Elphie said as she scooted under the covers beside Glinda.

"All right fine then. I concede only because I'm tired and we have more important things to talk about than you being mean." Glinda said as she lay her head on Elphie's chest and put her arm across her midsection.

"I couldn't agree more." Elphie said as she wrapped her arms around the warm body attached to hers.

"I think we should tell them this weekend." Glinda said quietly after a few minutes of gentle caresses.

"Friday night."

"So soon?" Elphie said more curious than alarmed.

"I think it's like dinner with Beliea was. The longer you, and me, have to let it stew the worse we will make it on ourselves."

"That could be true." Elphie agreed.

"Besides that, you have your session with Chaxi a few days after that and we go home at the end of the week after that. If things go badly, and I sincerely doubt that they will, but if they do we will have those two things to help us out." Glinda said.

"You really have thought about this." Elphie smiled as she shifted them so they were lying face to face.

"Yep. It just seems like if we are going to do it we might as well just do it, if our friends are available for dinner that night."

"We could invite them to dinner at Tyuron's. In one of his private rooms." Elphie said.

"That's what I was thinking too." Glinda smiled.

"Lyndie I think this is a good idea, all of it, but I need to put it away for right now. Just for the night. Maybe we can talk more over brunch, or while we take a walk before going to research our psychology papers.

"No Elphie! No mention of school work now. Everything else yes, that…no." Glinda whined a little.

"My apologies my sweet. And you are correct, we are still escapees and should act as such." Elphie smiled.

"Escapees, I like that." Glinda giggled and sought out a kiss

"Fugitives from academia, refugee scholars, outlaw…" Glinda said as a giggle fit started again.

"Oh no you don't." Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda firmly.

"Shizzers" Glinda sighed and Elphie kissed her again with great ardor.

"What was I saying?" Glinda murmured then returned Elphie's kiss and then some.

X

Elphie managed to get out of bed with only a few happy murmurs from Glinda. She stood there for a moment to allow her eyes to adjust to the dim pre-dawn light. Even though she was still slightly disoriented from her dream she took her dream journal off of the nightstand where Glinda had put it and slowly made her way to the sofa.

"Just give this a chance Elphaba." She whispered to herself as she opened the journal and saw her scribbled first entry.

She took a deep breath and wrote the current date.

"Remember what Chaxi told you." She whispered as she rolled her pen in her fingers.

"_Hazy images._" She wrote.

"_People laughing. People scowling, pointing. Unintelligible words except for I told you so. Hands. Woke feeling confused."_

Elphie closed the journal as soon as she wrote the last word so that she wouldn't try to rewrite, reorder or rethink. She put the journal and pen down and picked up one of the books that Glinda had brought for her and settled in to read, happy to let the hazy images become even hazier.

A few hours later she looked up from her book to see daylight behind the curtains. Glancing at the clock she saw that they had just a little over four hours before Mr. Frama would be here to get them and their escape would be over. Elphie put away her book and went back over to the big bed where her beautiful girlfriend was curled up into a little ball. Knowing that Glinda would be very unhappy if she did not get to have at least a little playtime before another breakfast in bed. Elphie carefully scooted onto bed and stretched out on her side beside the ball.

"Lyndie." Elphie sang quietly as she patted on what she assumed was Glinda's hip.

"Come out, come out and face the day. Come out, come out, it's time for play." She sang the children's rhyme that she had used a few times to get Glinda up.

"Mornhiele." Glinda muttered as she shifted positions.

"Don't dream away, this beautiful day. Come out little Lyndie, come out and play." Elphie continued singing as she stroked the cheek that was now facing her. She smiled broadly when she saw her love's eyes flutter open.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled.

"Good morning my sweet." Elphie replied.

"Guess where I want to be kissed?" Glinda said and Elphie gave her a very affectionate kiss.

"Hey, I didn't get a chance to give you a clue."

"I apologize, please continue." Elphie smiled.

"I want to be kissed…exactly where you did before." Glinda giggled.

"Let the games begin." Elphie chuckled and kissed Glinda again.

"Come out, come out, it's time for play." Glinda sing songed happily and moved her hand to a fun hiding place.

"Now that's a hide the hand move that just might make creating lists of mandatory maneuvers worthwhile." Glinda sighed happily as she flipped over from her stomach to her back.

"It was accidental… you shifted positions." Elphie said sheepishly.

"I was trying to avoid being tickled." Glinda laughed.

"You certainly weren't trying very hard." Elphie chuckled.

"It's just as well, between my dream, the wonderful bed games and that hide the hand sneak attack, that stone was taking quite a pummeling." Glinda giggled.

"It wasn't a sneak att…oh never mind. But you're right." Elphie grinned.

"That was a nice way to wake up Elphie, thank you." Glinda said as she stroked Elphie's cheek.

"You are welcome, and it was a nice way to wake you up." Elphie smiled.

"I guess we should order a light breakfast. Mr. Frama will be here in a few hours and we still have to pack." Glinda pouted.

"Don't pout my precious, this weekend has been the beyond wonderful. It's been the most perfectest thing that you could have done for me, for us." Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled as she sniffled.

"Order us breakfast in bed and we'll talk a little, okay?"

"Okay." Glinda smiled.

X

They sat on the bed and ate an almost identical breakfast to the one they had the day before. Elphie told Glinda about writing in her dream journal, but assured her that the dream was more confusing than disturbing and most certainly not a nightmare. They talked about the over abundance of silliness, affection and romance that had made up their weekend escape. And Elphie assured Glinda that she was okay.

"Lyndie, one day I will find a way to do for you what you have done for me this weekend, although it will be extremely difficult. We both know I was hanging on by a thread; closer to unraveling than my favorite threadbare dress is." Elphie said hoping to make her teary-eyed love smile.

"But I'm not any more. I feel more stable and more connected with the things that I know can keep me that way." She said as she wiped away Glinda's tears then smiled when Glinda kissed away the sting that she couldn't even feel.

"I know that our connection can withstand anything. And I know that this may sound odd, but I think that we connect to the various aspects of each other on different levels. My connection to your silliness, your unrestrained affection and unabashed romanticism, to your unconditional love and support has been bolstered this weekend. Strengthened by the incredible gift that you have given me." Elphie continued.

"What gift is that my love?" Glinda managed to ask.

"The gift of just being able to be, and the time and resources to figure it out as I go." Elphie smiled.

"You've been giving it to me since we met, this gift. I think now though I am not only able to accept it, but to understand it a little as well."

Elphie dried Glinda's tears again and apologized for not expressing herself very well. Glinda assured her that she understood and they shared one of their long involved reassuring kisses that Glinda started and Elphie finished. Then they shared one that Elphie started and Glinda finished. When they were satisfied that they were both returning to school in a good place they started to pack up their things and tidy up the bathroom. All the while they worked, Glinda tried to convince Elphie that as an apothecary she should research the medicinal benefits of silliness and belly laughs.

"We are all packed up and ready to go with a half an hour to spare." Glinda said proudly as Elphie put the last bag near the door.

"Impressive." Elphie smiled.

"Yep, wanna make out until the bell hop comes for our things?" Glinda wiggled happily.

"I think that is a very good use of the last of our escape time." Elphie smiled and twirled Glinda onto the sofa.

"I thought so." Glinda giggled as Elphie tickled the inside of her arm at the elbow with her tongue.

X

"It looks just like we left it." Glinda giggled as they walked into their room in Crage Hall.

"What did you expect my sweet, we've been gone less than forty-eight hours." Elphie chuckled as she put their bags on the bed.

"In clock time maybe, but in us time it was so much longer." Glinda replied and took Elphie into her arms.

"Surprisingly, I can't argue with that." Elphie chuckled then started to say something.

"I know what you are going to say, so don't say it. Just kiss me until I'm wobbly and I'll do it all without being told." Glinda said.

Elphie smiled at her precious love. They had talked on the carriage ride about getting unpacked before brunch and Glinda had bulked. Since it now seemed as though she had changed her mind, Elphie thought the very least she could do was honor her request.

"I can do that." Elphie said.

"I am counting on it." Glinda giggled waggling her eyebrows.

X

"Lyndie, be reasonable the day is only so long." Elphie said as Glinda transferred their essentials into another purse after getting all of their things put away.

"All I said was we should go to the cobblers after we visit with Mr. Kwenyo." Glinda replied.

"You said go to the cobblers to get me fitted for boots and find you some shoes to match your new dress after we visit with Mr. Kwenyo." Elphie clarified.

"Okay, all right. But we go to the cobblers next weekend, you need new boots." Glinda said firmly.

"That's what I proposed earlier and you pouted." Elphie chuckled.

"Well…it sounds better now." Glinda said and handed Elphie her umbrella.

"Whatever you say my precious." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda with gusto before ushering her out the door.

Tyuron and Uliko were both thrilled to see Glinda and Elphie again and they girls enjoyed the brief but spirited conversation they had with them about Uliko's new dish, something he called Egg Puffs.

"Lyndie, I would rather not share where we were with Mr. Kwenyo, if that's all right." Elphie said as they enjoyed their brunch.

"Of course Elphie, I wasn't planning on telling him we went away, that was our special time, just ours." Glinda said reassuringly but could feel that Elphie wasn't reassured.

"My love, what is the matter? Is this about me telling Manif where we were?"

"No, I understand why you did that and it's fine. I just…we should have asked your parents permission before we went." Elphie replied and Glinda knew where this was going.

"Oh my love. Now that I am eighteen, my parents do not expect me to ask permission for things like this. I probably would have anyway, or at least told them, if we were going away from Shiz but this was not like Tenniken." Glinda said.

"Are you sure? I mean we were unchaperoned." Elphie said, unconvinced.

"My chivalrous Elphie." Glinda smiled.

"I'm very sure. You know that they trust us to be able to make decisions like this for ourselves. But we can tell them when we go home if it will ease your mind."

"I think it would. I just don't want it to appear that we are taking advantage of the freedom they have given us." Elphie said.

"Then we will tell them my love." Glinda smiled as she fell in love all over again.

They talked a little more about it as they finished eating, but Elphie seemed reassured so Glinda did not probe to much as to the reason that Elphie thought about it in the first place. Uliko brought out a new dessert for them to try; peach and lemon whip and both girls declared it, and the egg puffs to be a triumph. After a little more friendly chitchat with Tyuron, including apologies for flustering Uliko, Glinda and Elphie made their way to see their favorite apothecary.

"Hi Mr. K!" Glinda bubbled as she and Elphie entered the old Munchkin's shop.

"Glinda my dear child, it has been far too long." The apothecary smiled as he accepted and returned a very enthusiastic hug.

"I know. Elphie gets to see you all the time. It's just not fair." Glinda pouted but her eyes danced happily.

"Hello Mr. Kwenyo." Elphie grinned as she took her turn hugging her old friend.

"She missed you."

"So it would appear. Do you have time to sit and talk?"

"For a little while." Elphie replied.

"She's making us study this afternoon, the mean green thing." Glinda added as she walked with a chuckling Mr. Kwenyo into his back room.

"We have a test and papers due in psychology class on Wednesday." Elphie explained as they settled into the sitting area.

"We need to go to the library and this is the only time we have to go together."

"A study date." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"Back in my youth it was one of the only ways to be able to spend time with a girl without a chaperone hovering nearby."

"Study date, like study snuggles." Glinda chirped and Elphie blushed, causing Mr. Kwenyo to chuckle.

"See Elphie if you had just said that we were going on a study date to the library, we could have avoided all the huffing and pouting."

"The horrible little busy body strikes again." Elphie sighed.

"Look at it this way Elphaba my dear, the first word is study." The apothecary said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Now, why don't you tell me about these papers on psychology that you will be researching."

Glinda happily told their friend about the class and the personality traits that they had been studying. Then she told him about some of the other things that had been going on including their trip home and the fight they had. Elphie interjected only when she had to because Glinda was at her bubbly best and Mr. Kwenyo seemed to enjoy the interplay. They talked for about an hour about their studies and how things were in Frottica before Elphie carefully suggested that they needed to go.

"Before you do I have a little trust business to discuss." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"All right." Elphie said with a concerned look on her face.

"It is nothing major. I know that your Fall break is coming up and I am assuming that you will be going to Frottica."

"We are." Elphie said.

"I'll have your travel allowance transferred into your account before you go. And as for these other trips to Frottica…"

"Mr. Kwenyo, please. If I am required to have a travel allowance for official school breaks, so be it. But I  
truly do not need any more money for the other trips, my regular allowance covers everything just fine." Elphie said adamantly.

"As I was saying Elphaba, as for your other trips, if you need money for those, just let me know." The man chuckled and Glinda giggled.

"My apologies Mr. Kwenyo." Elphie said sheepishly.

"Dealing with money is not her favorite thing." Glinda supplied.

"So I've noticed." He smiled.

"Elphaba, you know that I have no desire to pry into your life, nor do I need to be apprised of your comings and goings or any of your other activities. I do have a desire however, to see to it that you never have to struggle financially as long as you are a student. I trust you to tell me when you need money for things apart from your school fees." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kwenyo, truly. I know you are only looking out for me, and I promise that I will not allow myself to go without. As a matter of fact, I purchased a flute this weekend and might be taking private tutoring to learn to play it." Elphie smiled.

"Why that's wonderful my child, just wonderful. Private tutoring is an allowable expense you know." He said with a merry glimmer in his eye.

Elphie sighed and shook her head then promised to play something for him as soon as she learned something to play. There was a little more talk about the flute then they said their good-byes with hugs and promises of coming again next week.

On the walk back to campus they decided to get their research done and papers started before dinner then take a walk after dinner. When they got to the patio, Glinda sent Elphie upstairs to get their study portion, while she attended to the date part. When Elphie returned with books and notebooks she was met by her love with drinks, snacks and a bouquet of wildflowers.

"I will prepare our sustenance and you, my beautiful provider, go forage for our intellectual resources." Glinda giggled when Elphie set their things down on the study table in her hidey-hole.

"I shall return." Elphie chuckled then kissed Glinda and strode off confidently, hearing Glinda's precious laughter echoing through the stacks.

When Elphie returned half an hour later with an armload of books she saw a plate of cheese and crackers, drinks and the flowers all set up on the table along with the books she had brought from their room and their notebooks. Glinda was on the tattered sofa, reading.

"Getting a head start?" Elphie chuckled.

"Trying to find a place to start." Glinda said with a smile.

"There are so many good ways to go with this."

"I thought you were going to write about agreeableness as it relates to being a magical counselor."

"I still am, but even then, there is a lot there."

Well these books should help. I even brought one on desirable traits for therapists, I thought that it might be useful." Elphie smiled.

"You're not only a beautiful provider, you are a clever one as well." Glinda smiled and gave Elphie a gentle kiss.

They settled in at the table and got to work. For close to three hours they nibbled and sipped their snacks while they flipped through books, took notes and bounced ideas off of each other. They shared notes, looked things up for one another and were not shy about offering up helpful suggestions to one another.

"Glinda I appreciate the input, but I can not classify promiscuous enzymes as highly agreeable." Elphie chuckled.

"Okay… your loss." Glinda shrugged with a smile.

"But I'd say those frisky enzymes did not get to be that frisky without being reeeeeeaaaaaly agreeable."

"Be that as it may. I actually used the term frisky enzyme in the lab the other day. Ran was not amused."

"That's funny. And Ran needs a life." Glinda grinned.

"You may classify as mildly disagreeable, but he is probably off the scale."

"No argument here. May I assume that you have all the material that you need?" Elphie said.

"You may and I know that you have amassed at least twice as much." Glinda chuckled pointing to the stacks of papers surrounding Elphie.

"I have more than enough, that's true. I sort of like studying like this. Doing our combined project should be fun." Elphie smiled.

"Yep, lots and lots of study snuggles there." Glinda grinned mischievously and Elphie could only chuckle along.

They gathered up their things and left the library talking about personality traits. As they walked onto the patio, Glinda was trying to get Elphie to agree that viruses were actually misunderstood extroverts. Elphie told her bubbly love to stick to sorcery and leave the science to her then she took their things upstairs and Glinda ordered dinner.

They ate dinner and talked about their schedules for the week then took a walk and talked more about inviting their friends to dinner. Glinda said she would like to make sure that both Dani and Manif could come first. Then she wanted to talk to Loma before they asked anyone else. Elphie agreed to let her handle it any way she chose to. By the time they were back in their room they had a plan of sorts and that made them both feel better.

Elphie had lots of homework so they settled into their usual routine, with Glinda promising not to pester her in any way until study time was over. More than three hours later, after all the usual things were done, Glinda informed Elphie that study time was over by slipping a nude picture that she had sketched of herself on top of the book that her love was intently reading.

"When did you do this?" Elphie said when she was able to speak.

"A little while ago. It's an advanced activity that Dani told me about." Glinda replied.

"I'll ignore that last part. It is very accurate and quite appealing but I'm hiding it in my desk drawer under my Colwen Grounds papers where no one will ever see it." Elphie smiled.

"Not even you?" Glinda pouted.

"Especially not me, at least not until I'm older." Elphie chuckled.


	183. Chapter 183

Elphie walked across the patio feeling rested, content and safe. She was on her way to the project lab, to check-in before her mathematics class. As she walked she thought about her morning; awake earlier than usual, but from a very good dream as opposed to a disturbing or odd one. She had taken Chaxi at her word that her dream journal was completely private and wrote about her rather interesting dream about Glinda, feeling slightly amused at the fact that writing about a good dream was no easier than writing about a not so good one. She walked into the lab, knowing that she was blushing from remembering her dream dance with the girl she adored.

x

Glinda sank into her seat in the psychology class lecture hall, exhausted from her session with Dr. Bikloam. They had been working on residual energy for the past few weeks, but now instead of trying to block it out she was learning seek it out. As she thought about her session and actively tried to block the emotions of the students that were entering the room, she watched the door waiting for her Elphie to come in. Ten minutes after she sat down she saw her emerald skinned love make her way up the steps, smiling and the sight of that precious smile made much more than her heart flutter.

x

"Maybe you should just go take a nap or spend some time in the buffer room." Elphie said after Glinda told her about her session over lunch.

"No, I'm fine now. One look at you and my exhaustion just dissipated." Glinda smiled.

"I see, so sitting quietly in class and a nourishing lunch had nothing to do with it?" Elphie asked with a chuckle.

"Nope, not a thing. It was emerald skin, raven hair and your beautiful smile. Perked me right up in more ways than one." Glinda giggled with a twinkle in her eye.

"Just like an extrovert, always obtaining gratification from what is outside the self." Elphie smiled.

"Look me straight in the eye and tell me that you have not received gratification from outside of yourself, like last night for instance." Glinda laughed.

"I am not engaging in this conversation because you know very well that we are talking about two different things. And if you do not, I suggest more study time for our test on Wednesday." Elphie smiled.

Glinda rolled her eyes and stifled a giggle. "You are no fun."

"There is evidence to the contrary, like last night for instance." Elphie said with a straight face but a merry twinkle in her eye.

"And with that I request that we put this soon to be convoluted discussion on hold until later. I am going to be late." Elphie smiled as she picked up her book satchel.

"Fine. So it's classes, study separately during free time, gossip with friends then back here for dinner before lab and art class." Glinda said.

"Yes, except for the gossip part. Enjoy your afternoon my precious." Elphie said quietly as she briefly took Glinda's fingers then hurried off to class.

x

"You know Elphie, eventually I'm going to run out of non-annoying ways to inform you that it is time to stop studying." Glinda said after all the usual night time tasks were completed.

"Some people would classify turning off all of the lights as annoying." Elphie said as she got up and stretched.

"You're not some people. Besides I flipped them on and off three times, you ignored it."

"I did?" Elphie said genuinely surprised.

"Yes my love you did, now go get ready for bed then I'll tell you about my talk with Manif concerning Friday."

"All right Lyndie." Elphie said and went to bathe wanting to do more work, but knowing full well that she had done enough for one sitting.

"Manif was very pleased that we decided to do this." Glinda said after a brief time of kissing snuggles on Elphie's bed.

"He is pleased that we are lying in my bed kissing?" Elphie chuckled.

" Actually…he probably would be." Glinda laughed at the thought.

"He thinks our idea to have dinner all together at Tyuron's and tell our friends about us is great. I talked to Dani about it a little too. She's very stressed, but she was very excited about us doing this. She is postponing going out to her house until Saturday morning. I tried to tell her that wasn't necessary, but she insisted. She wants us to have all the support that we can and said that the battle of the sexes raging out in her village can do without her for a night. She is trying to keep a sense of humor. And Manif told me things seem to be easing up a bit, so that's good." Glinda said.

"Yes that is good to hear. I'm glad they will be there, I just feel badly that they are putting their lives on hold to help us." Elphie sighed.

"I really do not think that they see it that way at all my love. We are part of their lives, just like they are a part of ours. I'm glad they will be there too. Tomorrow I will talk to Loma." Glinda said.

"All right my sweet. Is there anything I can do to help?" Elphie said.

"You can show me some of that fun that you claim you are." Glinda said with a hopeful giggle.

"I claimed no such thing, I merely stated that there is evidence to prove that I can be." Elphie replied.

"You pick nits better than anyone I know, do you know that?" Glinda smiled.

"All right then Miss Scientist, show me your evidence."

"If it will help you, I would be glad to share my findings with you." Elphie smiled and shifted Glinda into a very nice kiss.

X

"Days like this are going to become more common." Elphie said as they ate breakfast together on the patio.

"I know Elphie. And this time I can't even blame you, at least not completely." Glinda smiled.

"Not that you haven't been trying." Elphie chuckled.

"Mean green thing. I know that it's my study group that is the cause of no dinner tonight."

"We'll survive. We have before and we will again." Elphie said with a reassuring smile.

"And tonight is study snuggles to review for our test and read each others papers."

"That's true. I like study snuggles." Glinda grinned dreamily.

"You like all snuggles." Elphie laughed.

"As do you…I would hope." Glinda said pointedly but with a grin.

"As do I." Elphie agreed.

"Lyndie, if you decide that you need me there when you talk to Loma, just send for me. I can leave class for a brief time."

"I will, but I think it will be okay. I have to go." Glinda said.

"Promise me that you will eat."

"I will eat. May I walk you to your building Miss Upland?" Elphie smiled.

"I would like that very much Miss Thropp." Glinda giggled and they left the patio together.

x

"Daydreaming Elphaba?" Ran said as he approached Elphie's workspace in the lab.

"Don't be absurd Ran, I'm working on this problem, in my head. It is called thinking." Elphie replied.

"Is that the question that Dr. Hoyiol left for you while you were in class?" Ran asked with a glare.

"Yes, it is."

"Here let me take a look." Ran said and took the folder from Elphie.

"Well the solution is obvious, this is basic stuff." Ran said after skimming over the papers.

"Ran I may be mistaken, but if Dr. Hoyiol wanted an obvious answer she would have brought the problem to you instead of leaving it for me. Now if you will excuse me." Elphie said as she took her folder back from a fuming Ran.

"You really think that you can do no wrong around here don't you. Well your Top Student status won't protect you from the disaster that is just waiting because of your unconventional approaches." Ran said testily.

"I don't really consider thinking through options and looking for alternative paths as unconventional but you are entitled to your opinion. Excuse me please Ran." Elphie said and walked away her mood seriously deteriorating.

She was in one of those situations that was still uncomfortable for her. She knew exactly how to solve the problem that she had been given. She couldn't articulate it yet, but she knew. She had seen the processes at work in her head, knew exactly how the experiment needed to be designed. But it was so far afield from what was obvious that it frightened her. She sat in the empty conference room, thinking about the talk that she had with Mr. Kwenyo about her supposed gift of knowing and wished that he were here now.

"Hello Elphaba." Dr. Hoyiol said as she entered the conference room, causing Elphie to jump.

"Oh I apologize dear, I forgot that you startled easily. I saw your little exchange with Ranclov earlier." The older woman said.

"He was just being himself. I think he might mean well, maybe." Elphie said.

"Interesting outlook, Don't let him get to you Elphaba, he is not in charge of your work."

"I know. Dr. Hoyiol, what is it exactly that you are looking for with this question that you gave me? What sort of outcome?" Elphie asked tentatively.

The professor regarded the young, enigmatic and incredibly talented girl carefully. She had worked with Elphaba enough to know that she was unaware of the true extent of her abilities and talents. She knew that the girl could handle anything that was posed to her, but was not yet accustomed to trusting her instincts. Her training was advancing at a rather rapid pace, but it had been made very clear to her by Elphaba's advisors, that she was not to be pushed or overly pressured until she had gained confidence. Dr. Hoyiol wasn't sure if she was extremely grateful that such a rare talent and brilliant young mind such as Elphaba's was being so carefully and creatively nurtured or if she was a little jealous that she herself did not have the same advantages at that age. Whichever it was she had every intention of doing her part to see that the budding young Medicinal Chemist blossomed and thrived. The Vinkus Research Institute was already interested in offering her a research spot after graduation and she knew that she was in a very good position to help that come to pass, eventually.

Elphaba, we are looking for a fresh approach and whatever outcome it should bring. We have worked the tried and true obvious approaches to death and none of the outcomes seem to be what we need. So you take this and do with it what ever you see fit. Use whatever method and resources you want. And you know you can always come to me, or any of the others with questions or problems."

"I do have a notion." Elphie said shyly.

"I hoped that you would. You pursue it as you like, just document whatever you do, like you did the last time so us mere mortals can follow along." Dr. Hoyiol chuckled and Elphie flushed furiously and shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh my dear, I did not mean to embarrass you. I am not making light of your process or your talents. On the contrary, I want you to honor them and utilize them to their fullest. But we are scientists my dear, precise documentation is crucial in research." The woman said quickly.

"I know, remember river." Elphie smiled slightly.

"River?"

"RVVR, my botany Professor during my first term used it. Replicability verifiability, validity, reliability."

"Very interesting and useful. Elphaba, you know how to do this and document it. So go do it…well after the project briefing lunch." The professor smiled.

"Thank you Dr. Hoyiol. I will do my very best." Elphie replied a little hesitantly.

"I know that you will." The older scientist smiled.

X

"Loma thanks for spending your free time in here with me, and for agreeing to talk with me." Glinda said as she settled back onto the sofa in the empath room.

"I heard you had quite a time when the mirth spell that the freshman spell casters did went awry." Loma chuckled.

"I'm not sure I ever want to feel that much amusement again." Glinda smiled.

"But that's not why I wanted to see you."

"I didn't figure that it was." Loma said.

"Loma, lots of things have happened since you saw Elphie and I kissing in the glen." Glinda started and Loma made a face.

"I'm sorry. Okay, I'm not doing this well. I heard you when you said that maybe we didn't give our friends enough credit and apparently Beliea, Manif and Dani agree. Although they did not say it that way." Glinda said.

"I'm not sure that I follow." Loma said.

"Beliea talked to me a little not long after you left. In order to make things easier for Elphie, because I had to tell her that Beliea now knew too, she agreed to have dinner with us and talk to Elphie as well. We invited Dani and Manif also." Glinda said.

"For Elphaba's sake." Loma said and Glinda could feel her hurt, but decided to deal with it a little later.

"Mainly, yes. Beliea told us that we should tell our friends so that we could have a support system. She explained her reasoning and we went over all of the pros and cons, as well as a list of why our friends are our friends in the first place. I realized that you were right. We do have reasons for this to stay hidden, but maybe not from those that we care most about."

"Okay." Loma said.

"Elphie and I have talked about this a great deal. We even asked a friend of ours, my mother's best friend who is a man that has always been attracted to other men, for advice. He was in a long-term relationship that had some rocky beginnings. All of that helped us to decide that we should tell our friends and that's what we want to do, on Friday at dinner." Glinda said.

"You are going to tell all of them at once?" Loma said in surprise.

"It seems to be the general consensus that they could help each other, that you all could support each other if there is confusion and shock. I know what you saw upset you terribly, we just want to try and do it correctly, if there is a correct way to do it." Glinda said.

"Okay then, is everyone coming? I assume that since I already know I'm the last to be asked." Loma said still feeling a little betrayed.

"Actually the only other people we have talked to are Dani and Manif. Elphie is very nervous about this and there is no way she could go through with this if Manif wasn't there." Glinda said honestly.

"That makes sense." Loma agreed.

"I needed to talk to you next, It is very important to me that you be there too, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I know you are still struggling with the fact that Elphie and I are a couple, maybe our friends can support you too." Glinda said.

"They might all hate me because I'm having a hard time accepting it though." Loma said slowly, finally voicing a thought that had been bothering her.

"I have no idea if anyone else will accept this easily either. We think it will be okay, but we are taking a big risk. I don't hate you because you can't accept it yet and neither does Elphie. We both understand, honestly. Lomie, I am nervous and a little frightened, this is a very big deal for us. I know how you feel, in the literal sense but I want you there with me, that's why I'm talking to you now. If you don't feel you can, I understand and will not hold it against you at all." Glinda said nervously.

"I've been thinking a lot about this too and really want to talk to Hy. But I haven't told him; I have no idea how. Do you want to invite him or should I?" Loma said.

"Does this mean that you will come?"

"It means that I will come, it may be the only way I can get any perspective with this. I love you Glinda, I don't want to lose your friendship either." Loma said.

Glinda smiled through her sniffles and made a move to hug her friend but stopped short. Loma smiled back and the two friends hugged, as good friends should do.

X

In a rare turn of events, it was Elphie who was waiting for Glinda to come back to the room that night. She was sitting at her desk doing homework when a familiar and adorable squeal of delight pleasantly startled her.

"Hi Elphie! You're here." Glinda bubbled as she skipped over to Elphie's desk and threw her arms around her chuckling love.

"I am here." Elphie said when Glinda had finished planting kisses all over her face.

"I have missed you like crazy." Glinda said and scooted onto Elphie's lap.

"Tell me all about your day."

"I missed you too my sweet, but I fear the majority of my day would bore you to tears. One interesting thing did happen though." Elphie smiled.

"What Elphie? Is it the frisky and very agreeable enzymes?"" Glinda giggled.

"No not those. I have a thought. Except for psychology snuggles, I am done with homework. Why don't we get our baths and get ready for bed while we share our days. I want to hear about your talk with Loma."

"What a grand idea! This is much better than bathing alone then getting you to stop studying." Glinda said then kissed Elphie and pulled her up into a dance.

"I can only assume that the talk went well." Elphie chuckled as she was spun into the bathroom.

"It did but you first." Glinda grinned as she started to pull Elphie's shirt over her head.

They playfully undressed one another and spent a little time catching up on kisses and caresses before starting to bathe. As they bathed Elphie told Glinda about her encounter with Ran, her meeting with Dr. Hoyiol, her new research problem and how she felt about it all. They talked through the fact that Elphie was still a little uneasy with her ability to sometimes know how to deal with the problems as they got ready for the next day. When Glinda was convinced that Elphie was okay with what happened, Elphie put on some music and they danced while Glinda related her conversation with Loma. They talked about how to ask their other friends and a little about their fears, through two recordings, then settled in with their psychology homework.

The test review went very well due to the "a kiss for a correct answer" incentive program and soon they were reading over each other's papers. Their styles of writing and how they approached their topics was very different, but they had no trouble seeing a little of themselves in each other's work. When they were finished Glinda pointed out that they still had twenty minutes left on their traditional study snuggle time and suggested that they put that time to good use by mentally preparing for their test with kisses. It was a plan that Elphie found suspect educationally, but quite nice in other ways.

X

"Do you always get finished with your tests that quickly?" Glinda said as she joined Elphie in the sitting area after she finished the psychology test.

"Sometimes. I should have waited for you, I'm sorry." Elphie replied.

"Oh I'm not irritated, just impressed." Glinda smiled.

"It did seem easy though, I guess study snuggles paid off." She added quietly.

"I guess they did. I saw Beliea, she said that she would be back…well now." Elphie chuckled pointing to their friend coming down the hallway.

"Hi Glinda, test go well?" Beliea asked with a smile as she sat down.

"Yep, I think I got an A and I am positive that she did." Glinda chuckled pointing to Elphie, who blushed.

"Beliea, I know that you usually meet Gotero, but could we talk for just a minute or two, someplace private maybe." Glinda asked.

"Sure. I have about twenty minutes, follow me." Beliea replied.

"Now, what can I do for you two?" She asked after they were settled in the empty TAs office with the door closed.

"Join us for dinner." Glinda smiled and explained what they wanted to do and when.

"I would love to join you. If it means anything to you, I am very proud of your decision to do this, I'm sure that it could not have been an easy one." Beliea smiled.

"Thanks, and it means a great deal, to both of us. We are nervous, and a little scared. But it is the right thing to do. May I ask something else of you?" Glinda asked.

"Absolutely."

"I had a talk with Loma, she's worried that you all will hate her because she can not accept Elphie and I yet. I tried to reassure her. Will you talk to her before Friday please? She will believe you." Glinda asked sincerely.

"Of course I will talk to her. I think this… presentation of yourselves as a couple, to us as a group might be very beneficial to her as well. To all of us really." Beliea smiled.

"We hope so." Glinda smiled slightly.

"Do you want to invite Gotero yourselves, or should I just tell him that we are going out, like I usually have to do?" Beliea chuckled and Glinda chuckled too.

"See Elphie, other couples do it that way too." Glinda said giving Elphie a wink.

"Do you select Gotero's outfits for him before you go out?" Elphie asked shyly and blushing furiously.

"No." Beliea said with an amused look on her face.

"Then other couples do not do it as we do." Elphie said with a smile for Glinda and Glinda wiggled happily at Elphie getting involved in the conversation.

"Would you if you could?" Glinda asked conspiratorially.

"In a heartbeat." Beliea chuckled.

"I believe my point has been made." Glinda said victoriously.

"You can invite him and thank you Beliea, knowing that you are on our side really makes it easier." Glinda said.

"You are welcome, that's what friends are for." Beliea smiled and accepted a hug from Glinda as she got up to leave.

"Thank you." Elphie said smiling warmly at her friend, who returned her smile in kind and nodded.

x

"So far so good Elphie." Glinda said as they got their lunches at the counter and went to their table on the patio.

"I'll see Caspon and Juiva tomorrow morning, I'll invite them then. Is that okay?"

"That's fine." Elphie smiled.

"What's the matter my love?" Glinda asked, feeling Elphie's unease.

"I'm not sure that anything is really the matter. I think there is just a lot going on. What is going to happen on Friday, will just have to wait until Friday. After lunch I'm spending all afternoon with that problem that Professor Hoyiol gave me. What I'm doing is working exceptionally well, but by all rights it shouldn't be." Elphie sighed.

"But Mr. Kwenyo will be there this afternoon as will Lofier, so that will help with that.. Then there is my flute lesson tonight."

"I was wondering when you were going to bring that up." Glinda smiled.

"Honestly, I have no idea what to think about all of this. I'm trying very hard to employ a wait and see what happens tonight attitude. Manif trusts him and I know that you are going to going to ask to meet Xafin to give him an empathic once over, so it might be okay." Elphie smiled.

"Elphaba Thropp! How can you say such a thing? I want to meet Xafin Osaucon because he is an incredible musician." Glinda huffed.

"If I happen to get empathic flutters in the process, that will merely be a bonus." She added with a grin.

"Whatever you say my sweet." Elphie smiled feeling very cared for.

As they finished their lunch they talked a little about what Elphie expected from being privately tutored and she admitted that she was glad that her afternoon was going to be very busy so she wouldn't have to dwell on it.

"Remember Lyndie, I'm going to get home with just barely enough time to change to go to the Arts Center." Elphie said as she prepared to go.

"I remember, everything will be ready and waiting…including me." Glinda chuckled.

"I love you, you know." Elphie whispered in Glinda's ear.

"I know. Say Hi to Lofier and Mr. K for me." Glinda replied as she took Elphie's fingers.

X

Elphie rushed into their room, dropped her things on her desk, kissed Glinda, stripped off, washed up, redid her ponytail and put on the clothes a chuckling Glinda handed her. Then she picked up her flute case, her umbrella and Glinda's art satchel while giving her another quick kiss and rushed out the door with a still chuckling Glinda on her heels, all without saying a word.

"It really was all her fault this time." Glinda said as she accepted Manif's help into the carriage.

"Guilty as charged." Elphie smiled as she took Manif's hand.

"I was beginning to think that you chickened out green girl." Manif chuckled.

"Well the thought of dinner and conversation with you was rather frightening, but we all have to face our fears sometime." Elphie smiled as she settled in.

"Oh and here I had the perfect comeback for a completely different retort. I'll have to put it away for later." Manif laughed.

"I'm sorry I ruined your fun." Elphie said.

"No you're not." Manif replied

"Of course I am, I know how hard it is for you to think cleverly." Elphie smiled slightly.

"So Glinda are you looking forward to painting out in the atrium tonight?" Dani asked before Manif could reply.

"I am, it's so beautiful there." Glinda chuckled.

"Talk about ruining our fun." Manif grumbled with grin.

During the trip out to the Arts Center the friends talked a little about Friday's dinner, but mainly about their weeks so far. After they were settled in a private little nook in the Gallery Café and had ordered dinner. Manif told Elphie a little more about Xafin; things he remembered from past interactions and things that he had heard. The closer time came to go to the music area, the more nervous Elphie became. Glinda stroked her hand under the table and Manif reminded her he would stay the whole time and that could leave at any time no questions asked, in an effort to reassure her.

x

Elphie heard a low whistle as they walked into the rehearsal hall and saw five or six teenage boys gaping at them, their focus apparently on Glinda. They ignored the boys and looked around for Xafin.

"Well there's my newest flautist." Xafin said as he hurried over from the other side of the room.

"Hello Elphaba, I am very glad that you decided to come. And Dani, it has been far too long." The man said as he hugged Dani.

"Hello Xaf and it has." Dani smiled.

"Guoyn, leave it to you to show up with three beautiful ladies in tow."

"Xaf, may I introduce Glinda Upland, Elphaba's best friend and roommate." Manif said.

"A pleasure Miss Upland." Xafin said.

"I'm Glinda and Xafin, it is a true honor to meet you. I think you are wonderfully talented." Glinda said as she offered the musician her hand.

"Thank you, I'm always gratified when people like my music." Xafin replied as he shook Glinda's hand.

For a few minutes Xafin gave them a quick tour of the music area and told them about the different things that were going on as he led them back to the far corner of the room.

"And this is my domain. I'm here more than I am at home, so they gave me my own rehearsal room."

Elphie looked around the medium sized room and some mismatched chairs, a table, an old sofa, a cluttered desk and lots or bookshelves filled with books that she assumed were music books. There were sheaves of paper stacked everywhere. There was also a piano in the corner, a guitar on a stand near the desk and other instruments, in cases and out, on the bookshelves. Glinda was taking in the room also and smiled slightly when she felt Elphie relax, just a little.

"Look Elphaba, lots of books. You should feel right at home." Manif chuckled.

"Most of them are books of sheet music." Xafin said.

"So, do you think that you will be comfortable working in here, at least today?"

"Yes, I think so." Elphie replied.

"Good deal. Now for this first session I cleared out the same amount of time that your friend's art classes are allotted and although I will have that much time for you on occasion, normally our sessions together will only be an hour and a half. But you can practice on your own the rest of the time, if you wish. Is that acceptable?" Xafin asked.

"It is." Elphie said still not sure if she would go beyond tonight.

"Glinda we need to go to class." Dani said.

"All right. Elphie, walk with me just a little bit." Glinda said.

"I'll be right back Xafin." Elphie said and left with Glinda.

"She seems very nervous." Xafin said.

"She is, but her roommate can usually get her to settle a little. Just give her a chance to get used to all of this and you Xaf, please?" Manif asked sincerely.

"And I'm staying in here this time and possibly the next." He added leaving no room for argument.

"Well I always say, whatever works. So okay by me." Xafin smiled.

x

"He's sincere Elphie, he has that same excited feeling that you get when you talk about a new project."

"He thinks that I am a project?" Elphie said.

"Stop it." Glinda said seriously.

"That is not what I said and you know it. Give it a chance, Manif will be with you."

"He is so enthusiastic, and…friendly." Elphie said.

"All good things my love, you'll be fine after you get started. I know it. He likes cluttered desks and bookshelves too, how bad can he be?" Glinda grinned.

"Come see me on your break?" Elphie asked.

"I was planning on it. Now go, and tell Dani I'm waiting for her." Glinda smiled, and discreetly caressed Elphie's hand.

Elphie smiled back and went back to the rehearsal room. She passed on Glinda's message to Dani then looked at Manif who was sitting on the sofa playing with what appeared to be an oboe. Manif gave her his best boyish grin and blew into the instrument making both Elphie and Xafin cringe.

"Your turn green girl." Manif chuckled.

"Yes please." Xafin laughed.

X

When you buy a flute you do not mess around." Xafin said in admiration as Elphie put her instrument together.

"I know it is for professionals, but…"

"It called to you." Xafin finished and Elphie looked at him in astonishment.

"Instruments such as these are meant to be with people who can appreciate them. If this is the one that suited you best, then it is yours no matter what the label. May I?" He asked indicating the flute.

"Of course." Elphie said curious that he would even ask.

"I haven't seen one of these in ages. If the flute were my preferred instrument, I would strive to get one of these. Look here." He said pointing to a small mark that resembled an owl carved into the flute.

"This is a platinum flute made by the Master Quadling craftsman Owl Eye. He is a genius and only makes flutes." Xafin said and handed the flute back to a surprised Elphie.

"Are you ready to start?"

"I think so." Elphie said trying to dismiss her flute's origins.

"Good. Now, we will start with fundamentals, just not the kind that you were doing before, all right?"

"You are the teacher." Elphie said trying to smile.

"Okay the first thing that I want to do is another brief assessment. So I want you to think of a tune that you really like, one that means something to you then play a few notes as best you can."

"What?" Elphie said.

"I can't…I don't…"

"Just trust me Elphaba, I'm not looking for perfection, I just want to see how you organize yourself to play." Xafin smiled.

Elphie looked at Manif who smiled and nodded. Shaking her head she thought of the song that Byjon had given to her and Glinda and tried to play the first few notes with limited success.

"Try again…slow and easy." Xafin said and Elphie did.

"Wonderful Elphaba, thank you." He said after she managed to play the first four notes reasonably well.

"What I was observing was the way you hold your flute, how you blow, your posture. You are left hand dominant aren't you?"

"I am, does it make a difference?" Elphie asked.

"Not really, your flute is symmetrical. We will just focus on right hand fingering, but all in good time. Look here." Xafin said as he pointed to a mirror.

"First you need to become intimately aquatinted with your instrument, especially with the embouchure hole."

"Excuse me?" Elphie said tightly.

"The mouth piece, the place where the air goes in. But to do that you need to know your own lips." Xafin said and Manif managed to stifle his chuckle.

"Everyone has slightly differently shaped lips. See mine have this little tear drop shaped thing right middle of my bottom one. Yours appear smooth, but with your bodyguard right over there I won't examine too closely. It is important to be aware of it yourself however, so you can get the best sound out of your flute." Xafin said and watched his new tutee blushing as she looked in the mirror.

"How do I do that?" Elphie said quietly.

"After a little time playing everyday, you'll hear and feel that some positions work better than others. Here's a place to start. Do this." Xafin said then pressed his lips together and rolled them inward so that they disappeared.

"Oh go on green girl." Manif grinned and Elphie glared at him but complied.

"Bow, kip poor poot." Xafin tried to say with his lips still pursed and Manif laughed.

"I'm sorry, that always amuses me." Xafin smiled, sensing that his student was not as easily amused as most.

"Kiss your flute." He said.

"I…what?" Elphie stammered.

"Press your embouchure hole fully to your lips as if you were kissing it. Like this." Xafin demonstrated.

"Why?" Elphie asked.

"It's an exercise to help you get the feel of the mouthpiece and how your mouth relates to it as you blow air across it. Watch." He said realizing that he was going to have to adjust his approach just a little.

He did the whole exercise, ending with blowing a note then he told her what he just did and then Elphie mimicked his movements as he talked her through it.

"That's right…now roll it down ninety degrees, perfect. Your mouth hole is facing the ceiling and you are at a starting point. Now spit a watermelon seed."

"I do not spit. And why?" Elphie said.

"It's a way to shape your lips to get the right airflow. Here try this." He said going over to his desk and returning with a box of paper drinking straws.

"Take one of these. I'll figure out how to deal with you Elphaba, I promise. Please be patient with me, I'm used to dealing with boys. They like spitting and kissing." Xafin smiled and poor Manif was turning red from trying not to laugh.

"You do realize that all of this seems a bit odd." Elphie said as she played with her straw.

"Odd perhaps, but you need to get to know your flute, it's personality and quirks. These are just exercises to help that along. Now put the straw between your lips." Xafin instructed and Elphie sighed but complied.

"Feel how your lips are now, that is how you should try to modulate your air flow, now kiss your flute and blow me a note." Xafin laughed.

Elphie couldn't help but smile a little as she repeated the exercise ending with a simple note. For a time Xafin showed Elphie how to adjust the flow of air and find the place that it felt best to blow. Then they worked on exercises for holding the flute and fingering the keys while they played simple scales and melodies. Elphie very slowly settled into Xafin's still unorthodox, but somewhat toned down style. She tensed and stopped a few times when he took her hands in attempt to help her with a fingering, but he quickly picked up on it, apologized and went back to showing her on his own flute. By the time Glinda and Dani showed up at break time she was ready for one and had to admit that she felt much better acquainted with her flute.

"Ladies, by the time you return to collect my protégé and her easily amused bodyguard, she will be ready for her first very short recital." Xafin said with a smile.

"Now go get something to drink Elphaba, you have done well. Be back in fifteen minutes?"

"Of course Xafin. But a recital?" Elphie said.

"Trust me, have I been wrong yet…well except for the spitting and kissing of course." He chuckled as he herded them out of the door.

"What exactly went on in there?" Glinda asked as they walked towards an exit.

"Go easy on her tonight Glinda, her lips have already had a real workout." Manif laughed heartily.

"You've been holding that in a long time haven't you hot shot." Dani glared.

"Kip poor poot" Manif chortled.

"Dani would you please accompany that maniac to get us some drinks?" Glinda asked.

"It was funny, to anyone with a sense of humor." Manif protested as Dani dragged him towards the café.

"He was saying kiss your flute." Elphie explained then told Glinda about the first part of her lesson as they walked to a bench outside in the courtyard.

"Glinda you really would have been very, very proud of your green girl. I am very proud of her." Manif said as he collected their empty drink glasses.

"I can't wait to see what he means by recital." Glinda wiggled.

"You and me both." Elphie smiled.

"Shall we escort our loves to their class before returning you to the den of oddness." Manif chuckled.

"And even you have to see the irony in that."

"All I know is that you are far more comfortable in there than I am." Elphie said seriously then kissed her friend's cheek.

X

"Elphaba, you really are doing well." Xafin said after about half an hour of practicing fingering with melodies that were really thinly disguised scales.

"It's not all going to sound great right off the bat, you are just getting to know your flute, and it's getting to know you. Just like with a new boyfriend, it takes time, patience, understanding…"

"And a lot of kissing." Manif interjected with a chuckle and Elphie turned to glare at him.

"He said it!" Xafin said holding his hands up in surrender when Elphie turned back.

"I was going to say trust."

"I understand. I'm assuming practice plays a part as well." Elphie said when she had regained her composure.

"That's what I meant." Manif said and was ignored.

"Playing these little scales help your fingers learn where notes are in relation to other note. So yes practice allows your fingers to translate what your ear hears and go there automatically. But there are other ways to get there as well. Ready to freelance?" Xafin smiled.

"Whatever that is, you seem to think I am, so why not?" Elphie said.

"Not the rousing oh boy that I was looking for, but it'll do. Okay, most people with a musical inclination have tunes floating around in their heads. Some are ones they've heard at concerts or on recordings, some are from their childhood, but some are of their own invention. Melodies they've cobbled together for a reason, or that just appeared in their head. What you played when you first got here, which was that?"

"One I like from a recording." Elphie replied.

"Fine. Forget that one. Think of one of those that you created. One that appeared while you were humming to yourself, or to amuse someone, or whatever. Think of that, hear it, let it play in your mind…then play it on your flute." Xafin said.

"I...I...I'll try." Elphie stammered as she realized what he meant by recital.

Elphie heard the melody in her head; familiar and comforting. She didn't need to let it play in her head, she knew it backwards and forwards. It was a part of her. She briefly debated whether or not to play something so personal, but her fingers seemed intent on trying so she raised her flute and gave them leave.

It stated out as a hunt for the right note, but Xafin encouraged her to feel it and express it, not try to perfect it. He suggested that she close her eyes, but that she could not do. After about twenty minutes of stopping and starting she played through the first part completely with no mistakes and Manif applauded.

"Encore!" He said with a smile and Elphie obliged, surprising herself.

"Excellent job Elphaba. You let it flow out. It wasn't easy was it?"

"No, but it was…"

"Say it green girl." Manif chuckled.

"It was fun." She said looking at her grinning friend.

"_And liberating." _She added to herself.

"What were you scribbling Xaf?" Manif asked.

"Ah. See this Elphaba, this is what you played." He said showing her a staff sheet with notes on it.

"That's my song, written down?" Elphie frowned.

"Oh don't worry, I do this from time to time. Eventually it will be what we use to teach you to read music, if you ever want to learn." Xafin said quickly.

Elphie examined the paper, understanding the rationale, but not liking having it written down. And she wasn't sure why.

They went back to some scales and Xafin explained how to practice those as well as things that interested her every day. He told her to try and play whatever pleased or intrigued her and to not be afraid of the mistakes. He assured her that whatever she wanted to learn to play, he would help her learn. As they were finishing up Glinda and Dani came in.

"Ready to face your adoring public?" Xafin laughed.

"No." Elphie said.

"Excellent, I'll introduce you." Xafin said.

"You'll do great. It's your song, your fingers know it." He added in a whisper.

"Ladies and Guoyn. May I present in her flute debut, playing a song of her own creation. Miss Elphaba Thropp."

Dani, Manif and especially Glinda cheered wildly and called her name. Elphie scowled at them until they stopped then took a deep breath and raised her flute to her lips. She trained her eyes on Glinda and played the small part of the song that she rehearsed.

Glinda inhaled sharply and could not stop tears from forming in her eyes as she heard the melody that had become a part of her very soul. She looked into her love's eyes and felt her play the beautiful and special notes of the storm song.

_**A/N**__ As a reminder: The storm song Elphaba made up for Glinda in ESTD, is actually the instrumental song __"__Traditions of Christmas" by Mannheim Steamroller. It is on __A Fresh Aire Christmas__ released in 1988. mecelphie_


	184. Chapter 184

"I know I've said this a hundred times since we left the Arts Center Elphie, but I'm so proud of you. Even with ten verys in front of it, it still doesn't seem adequate." Glinda smiled as they lay in bed together talking about Elphie's first flute tutoring session.

"Between you gushing, Manif teasing and Dani smiling warmly, I am sufficiently congratulated." Elphie replied with a light chuckle.

"Manif was in rare form tonight, wasn't he? All the way to Granny Kima's house he kept chuckling kip poor poot, with his lips all rolled in. He looked like my late Aunt Voiki without her false teeth." Glinda giggled.

"That man is insane, truly." Elphie said.

"But he loves you. What I felt from him when he told us that he knew that you were struggling with yourself during parts of that lesson was so real. I think that goofiness was as much to poke at himself as it was to poke at you."

"He was doing a very good job at that." Elphie smiled.

"But I was struggling, and it was strange in a way. Trying to play the storm song was hard, but not from a physically playing the notes standpoint."

"Tell me my love." Glinda said then gave Elphie a soft kiss and caressed her cheek.

"It was more like when I struggle with myself sometimes when we are making love, and you have to coax me a little. You tell me to just feel it all, to let go. Occasionally it's only your eyes and caresses that say it, but it's always there for me, my emotional safety net. Xafin told me to just feel the music and express it and I heard your voice. Your voice telling me to let go and I did. I gave in to the experience of something I couldn't fully understand. This isn't making sense. I'm as insane as Manif is, playing music isn't like making love." Elphie said with a little frown, that Glinda kissed gently.

"I understood you completely sweetheart. Music is very complex for you and that beautiful melody you created for me, very personal. It makes perfect sense. And I'll bet that someone like Xafin would disagree that playing music isn't like making love." Glinda grinned.

"I'll ignore that last remark. I'm glad that you understand Lyndie. It was less than two dozen notes of a relatively simple melody but creating it in that manner, was so liberating. I could feel it deep inside me. " Elphie said quietly as if she was afraid of being overheard.

"Elphie I feel things deep within me too, when I sketch something that is very meaningful for me, or sketch when I'm emotional. You were so quiet and tempered on the way home I was afraid that you had shut down." Glinda smiled.

"It crossed my mind, believe me. That whole lesson was…I think it will take some getting used to." Elphie chuckled.

"But as uncomfortable as parts of it were and how odd Xafin's methods are, it felt good to make music like that. Apparently his odd methods work. And you know I was thinking on the way back, I'm really not one to talk about odd methods, seeing as how I visualize chemical processes in my head." Elphie smiled.

"Elphie I am so glad, and relieved that this worked for you. I think it is going to be a very good thing, odd methods and all." Glinda smiled.

"It is just one of the many things that I know I can do, because you support and love me so very much." Elphie said and pressed her lips to Glinda's in search of a kiss.

Glinda obliged with a very affectionate kiss then pulled back chuckling.

"Don't you remember? Manif said I was supposed to go easy on you because your lips already had a good work out."

"You're listening to Manif?" Elphie grinned.

"Well he might have a point, you never know. Your precious lips are too important to take chances with so I have a solution." Glinda said seriously.

"Oh you do. Well if nothing else, this should be interesting." Elphie smiled and leaned up on her elbow.

"Oh shush. You know how after I run on Starlight, I walk around some before I stop completely?" Glinda said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"It's called a cool down. Your lips got a workout, so we will cool them down…with kisses."

"Cooling down with kisses. Isn't that a bit of an oxymoron?" Elphie chuckled.

"Maybe, but we've done it before, and cooling down with kisses is always a challenge that I really warm up to." Glinda giggled and Elphie rolled her eyes then leaned over her love.

"Well you are the expert at warming up and cooling down, so I defer to you." Elphie smiled.

After about a half an hour of gentle kisses and caresses Elphie and Glinda said their goodnights and I love yous then Elphie honored Glinda's request to sing the storm song. Within a few minutes Glinda was sound asleep with a silly grin on her face. Elphie kissed her forehead then carefully got out of bed. She spent a moment gazing at her sleeping girlfriend then looked at her own bed. Sighing, she picked up her coverlet, walked over to her desk, got her journal out of the drawer then settled into her comfy chair to try and understand exactly what had happened.

X

Glinda woke up slowly, stretching and yawning. She glanced over at Elphie's bed and was not the least bit surprised that she wasn't there. She also wasn't surprised that she was dressed, sitting in her chair studying. For a few blissful minutes she lay there in her bed, her head resting on her hand watching her love study. The longer she looked, the more concerned she became. She saw the telltale signs that Elphie had not risen early, but had actually never been to bed.

"I was just getting ready to come and wake you." Elphie smiled as she put down her book.

"So come." Glinda giggled.

"You're already awake." Elphie said.

"No I'm not." Glinda said and tucked herself back under the covers and pretended to snore.

Elphie shook her head and chuckled as she got up from her chair.

"Well I guess I'd better wake Lyndie up so we have time to have breakfast together before class." She said as she walked over to the bed.

"But hmmm, that adorable snore of hers isn't so adorable. In fact it sounds as though she maybe coming down with a cold. I should probably just let her sleep." Elphie said as she sat down on the bed smiling broadly when the snoring sound stopped and a very soft giggle took its place.

"Ah, she doesn't have a cold, she must be dreaming." She said and patted Glinda's hip.

"Lyndie my sweet, Lyndie."

"Mmmnnnnfffpp" Glinda giggle mumbled.

"It's time exit dreamland and enter academia." Elphie said as she gently turned a grinning Glinda onto her back.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda said.

"Good morning Lyndie, did you sleep well?"

"I slept great, did you sleep at all?" Glinda asked.

"No, but it is alright I promise. Remember we actually have time for a walk after dinner, we will talk then if you like. But I'm fine and you know that." Elphie smiled.

"I know that." Glinda agreed.

"But if you kiss me like your fine, I'll feel better about it."

Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda very slowly and thoroughly, letting her tongue freely caress and explore.

"You should go get ready now my precious." She said when they parted.

"I will when I can walk." Glinda sighed.

Half an hour later they were at their table on the patio eating biscuits with honey butter and scrambled eggs. They talked about their schedules for the day and how hectic things were going to get with mid-term exams coming up then they gave each other an I love you gaze, brushed their fingers together and went off to their classes.

X

"Elphie I just know our presentation is going to be selected as the one for the freshman seminar." Glinda said excitedly after they ordered dinner.

"Professor Mijoip was very impressed with our preliminary proposal, he even gave us a few suggestions. We are going to be the ones, we are. I can feel it."

"That's wonderful Lyndie. I'll really think so when you tell me what your proposal entails." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh yeah." Glinda giggled.

"Sorry. Our practical application of conjuring proposal is called "Emergency Conjuring" and focuses on chanting and wanding while panicked, stressed or frightened."

"That sounds very practical indeed. What gave you the idea?" Elphie asked then took a bite of her salad.

"A few things actually. One of the boys in my group had to try and extinguish a fire once. He tried to conjure sand to throw on it but he was panicking and miscast causing soup to appear."

"Great Oz, did it work out?" Elphie said.

"Yes, he got it out before it spread, but he said a quick point and chant spell would have been handy. We came up with a whole lot of different scenarios where we think be able to conjure things easily and quickly would be useful. I didn't tell my group this, but I thought about me not being able to conjure your oil when you were burned at the Retreat." Glinda said with a fleeting frown.

"I think that is a very good use of your extraordinary talents my sweet." Elphie said soothingly.

"What are some of your scenarios?"

As they ate Glinda told Elphie about how they were organizing their presentation, the specific and general situations they were going to cover and how they were going to involve the freshmen themselves in creating the point and cast spells. Elphie was extremely impressed and told Glinda so in no uncertain terms. Then it was Glinda's turn to be in awe of Elphie as she listened to her love tell how she had solved the problem that Dr. Hoyiol had given to her.

"So you are telling me that these "oh let's go ride" things of yours are part of… of like a bookmark for our cells and you found a book marked page that no one else could." Glinda said seriously.

"Close enough my sweet and it's oligosaccharides." Elphie chuckled knowing that Glinda delighted in playing with the pronunciation of some of her more complicated scientific terms.

"That's what I said." Glinda grinned.

"And it sounds very exciting for you. And confusing for everyone else."

"It was an interesting process. I'm very glad that Lofier has been around though. He is one of the few people that don't think my talking to my experiment components is spooky." Elphie chuckled.

"They think you are spooky Elphie, that's terrible." Glinda said with her ready to battle look on her face.

"No Lyndie, not me per say, they think what happens when I get one of those knowing ideas going is spooky. And I think spooky is a very apt descriptor." Elphie reassured her with a laugh.

"Are you ready for dessert?"

"Let's take a walk first please. We can have dessert and study out here on the patio afterwards. Are you sure they are not calling you names in that lab of yours?" Glinda said with her eyes narrowed.

"I'm sure. Let's go walk." Elphie smiled.

"Oh let's go ride." Glinda giggled

X

They took a nice slow stroll to the lake commenting on the leaves changing colors, the hint of fall nip that they felt tin the morning air and the need to get Elphie some fall and winter clothes.

"Why ruin a perfectly good conversation with talk of shopping? I used to love fall." Elphie said with a melodramatic sigh.

"Oh stop. And I thought we agreed I won't be sarcastic and you won't be melodramatic." Glinda smiled.

"Who was being melodramatic?" Elphie said innocently.

"Elphie, if you do not want me to get you new clothes for cooler weather, just tell me." Glinda said with a tinge of hurt in her voice.

"Oh my precious I am just teasing you, I need some fun out of this some how." Elphie smiled.

"Of course you can get me clothes."

"You know I don't want to go shopping with clothes with you any more than you want to go. The sweater-buying trip reminded me of that. But I do need you, a cooperative you, one time just to make sure the heavier fabrics don't irritate you."

"All of it irritates me." Elphie said then thought better of any more teasing.

"I know, I know I'm picking nits, that's not the point and I am a mean green thing."

"Yes you are, no it's not and you most definitely are." Glinda replied.

"How about… if we survive Friday night, we go over to your side of town for clothes after we go to mine for boots." Elphie said.

"My love, you are adorable and I love you, but I had no intention of dragging you into the boutiques. We will shop for clothes on Vendors Row, it will be easier on everyone." Glinda smiled.

"Ah. I should have known that you had this all planned out." Elphie chuckled.

"Some things should not be left to chance, taking you shopping for clothes is one of them." Glinda grinned.

"Besides, there is that little shop with the chocolate covered fruit."

"Well something good will come of this at least." Elphie smiled.

They talked more about shopping on Saturday then sat quietly for a short time watching the ducks on the lake.

"So are you going to tell me why you couldn't sleep?" Glinda asked softly.

"I was just thinking about playing music and my tutoring session. You were right in what you said before, it triggered something in me that frightened me just a little bit but it also intrigued and fascinated me. I thought about how I felt, and why I thought it was like making love and about Manif's reaction, yours too. I wrote in my journal, for awhile actually. Not all of my attacks of insomnia are negative Lyndie, confusing maybe, but not necessarily negative." Elphie replied.

"Alright Elphie, I understand that." Glinda smiled.

"And speaking of surviving tomorrow night…I thought a little bit about that as well." Elphie said.

"And?"

"I elected you spokesperson." Elphie grinned.

"I see." Glinda chuckled.

"To quote a very beautiful blonde, "some things should not be left to chance." You never really expected me to do anything but show up and try to stay in the room anyway. I was just making it official."

"Elphie, I know we have talked about this at length and we are both as comfortable as we can be with our decision, if you change you mind even as we are walking in the door to Tyuron's, it's alright."

"Same goes for you my sweet, brave girl. I won't change my mind. I may flee the scene, but carry on without me." Elphie smiled.

"I hope you mean in the specific circumstance of talking to our friends, not in general." Glinda replied.

"That is exactly what I meant, I have no intention of you carrying on without me in any other sense. You'd buy too many clothes." Elphie said seriously but her eyes glimmered with mirth.

"Sweet Oz but you are mean. And oh how I love you." Glinda whispered.

"Maybe we should go get our books then go study." Elphie smiled.

"Books…books are in our room. Definitely should go get books. Quickly too." Glinda said as she bolted up from the swing.

X

"Dessert was delicious, studying on the patio was okay, listening to you practice was delightful, getting ready for bed and tomorrow was reeeeaaaly fun, but our make out session was too short." Glinda pouted as she shifted her position on Elphie's lap.

"My lips are still recuperating from practicing." Elphie tried.

"A likely story. I see that chemistry gleam lurking in those beautiful eyes of yours. Elphie promise me you won't stay up all night studying. I know you have a test and I know that you are catching up from not doing homework last night, but please promise me that you will go to bed."

"I promise." Elphie said.

"I mean it Elphaba, insomnia because you can't help it is one thing, but staying up all night on purpose to study when there is no reason for you to is another." Glinda said waving her finger at her love.

"I said that I would go to bed, now what is this really about?" Elphie said gently pulling Glinda closer and kissing her temple.

"I don't know. I hate it when you don't sleep, but I'm getting used to it. Sort of. I'm sorry Elphie." Glinda said as she snuggled close.

"No apologies Lyndie. My plan was to finish the write up of my problem solving process then go to bed. An hour, two at the very most, whether I am finished or not. You have my word." Elphie said gently and she felt Glinda's head nod on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Glinda said as she tightened her embrace.

"Lyndie the sooner you go to bed, the sooner I will be able to go to bed." Elphie chuckled.

"Next term is going to be very hard isn't it?" Glinda asked, not budging from her spot.

"Probably, but please my sweet do not worry about that now. We will figure it out, we always figure it out." Elphie soothed as she stroked Glinda's hair.

"Because you love me more than chemistry and more than your pen." Glinda smiled slightly and started to get up but Elphie pulled her back down.

"Yes I do." Elphie whispered and kissed Glinda with passion and purpose.

She kissed her for along time, and continued to kiss her as they slowly got up from the chair and made their way over to the bed. Then she kissed her deeply as she sat Glinda down on the bed, deepening the kiss even more as she gently pushed her back onto the pillows.

"I love you Lyndie." She whispered as she pulled her lips away.

"I love you too Elphie, even more than shopping I think." Glinda giggled softly and Elphie knew that all was well.

X

Elphie sat bolt upright in bed, the sounds of her dream abruptly coming to a halt. She sat there, her fists clenching her sheets as she tried to calm her breathing and accept the silence as real.

"Damn!" She muttered through clenched teeth.

When she was breathing easier, her hands had unclenched and she was positive that the dream was over, she realized that the silence was not only real it was pervasive. There was no adorable snore, happy mumblings or soft sleepy giggles and for an instant Elphie panicked.

She got up and looked at her love sleeping. One arm was hanging off of the bed and one was lying on the waves of blonde hair that were splayed out on the pillow. Elphie felt instantly better when she saw this normal sight and even better after she gently put Glinda's arm back on the bed and pulled the covers up around her. Glinda mumbled and turned onto her side, her face away from Elphie. Not wanting to wake her up, Elphie picked up her dream journal and went to her desk.

"Well at least it close to time to get up anyway." Elphie muttered as she opened the book.

"_Smell of cigar smoke. Singing in a pub. Father telling me to sing louder like I mean it. The people laugh, ask if the trained monkey is next on the agenda. So much noise."_

Elphie closed the journal without even looking at what she wrote then she composed a note for Glinda and went to go get dressed.

X

Glinda woke up much earlier than normal feeling a little disoriented. She reached for her doll and smiled when she saw the note.

"_Good morning my Lyndie,_

_Just so you won't spend all day wondering, I went to bed an hour after you did and slept well until a dream woke me up. It wasn't a bad dream, just a mildly disturbing one. I jotted it down in my journal, but all I can recall now is being in a pub with my father. I will be leaving a little early for the lab, but plan on staring at you for awhile before I go. I love you very much and will see you this afternoon._

_Your Elphie."_

Glinda read the note with a few light sniffles, but chuckled in spite of herself when she saw the little heart drawn under Elphie's name.

"_That is a heart, just in case there is any confusion." _ Was written beside it.

"Oh sweet Oz, sweet Oz I love that girl." Glinda said out loud then had an idea and scrambled out of bed to do it before she had to go to class.

X

Elphie was sitting at her workstation, deeply engrossed in a calculation when Norven arrived with a note for her. Professor Thiol took it, promising to give it to her when she was unoccupied. The professor watched his prize student for quite awhile then, deciding that she needed a break and was not likely to take one on her own, he approached Elphie's workstation.

"Oh Professor! Look here, I discovered if you use…" Elphie started excitedly.

"Hold up Elphaba, that can wait. You need to take a break, go stretch and get some fresh air. The amino acids will still be here in fifteen or twenty minutes. I think Paszor is in the conference room and this message was delivered for you a little while ago." The professor chuckled.

Elphie removed her gloves and goggles and took the envelope from her professor. She smiled slightly when she saw Glinda's flowing script.

"Thank you professor, I'll be back in a little bit." Elphie said and slipped the note into her lab coat pocket.

"Astonishing, absolutely astonishing." Professor said as he looked at what Elphie had been working on.

Elphie went to an out of the way sitting area in the common lounge and opened her note. It took her a beat to figure out what she was looking at then she laughed out loud.

"Lyndie, you are something else." Elphie chuckled and looked more closely at the drawing on the note.

She was looking at a heart, an actual heart that Glinda had obviously painstakingly traced from one of her biology books and colored in. _"No, this is. Just to clear up your obvious confusion." _was written above it.

"Excuse me Elphaba." Elphie heard from close by and she quickly folded the note.

"Mr. Kwenyo, hello." Elphie smiled.

"I don't want to intrude, but I wanted to see you before I go back to my shop." The man smiled.

"No intrusion at all, sit with me." Elphie said.

"So I hope something other than chemistry was making you laugh like that." The apothecary said.

"It was a note from Glinda." Elphie said blushing slightly.

"Ah the best kind of chemistry." The man chuckled and Elphie blushed more deeply.

"You wanted to see me about something?" Elphie said when her fluster subsided.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have some more of Glinda's relaxing oil and some of your antiseptic oil ready for you."

"Glinda will be pleased. We are going to Vendors Row on Saturday, we will pick it up then."

"I'll be waiting. So do you have plans for tonight? I hear that there is an art show on campus." The apothecary smiled.

"We are having dinner with some friends at Tyuron's." Elphie said a little tentatively.

"Is everything all right my child? You seem as if you do not want to go." Mr. Kwenyo said kindly

"No, I do, it's…" Elphie stammered wondering if she should tell her oldest friend what dinner was for.

She came to the conclusion that if she couldn't tell her oldest friend what the dinner was for, she stood no chance of actually making it through the dinner itself.

"We asked our friends to join us for dinner so that we could tell them as a group that Glinda and I are a couple." She said quickly.

"I see. That is a very bold move. May I ask what prompted this?"

Elphie gave her friend a brief overview of the situation, paying close attention for any sign of disapproval.

"It seems as though you received some very wise counsel on this matter, from a variety of sources. Are you comfortable with your decision?" Mr. Kwenyo said.

"I am, mainly for Glinda. I know that she is nervous about this too, but she really wants it…and needs it I think. I just hope that she doesn't get hurt." Elphie said.

"I hope not either, but look at it this way. If an old munchkin curmudgeon like me has accepted your relationship, a group of University students who already call themselves your friends should do okay." The man chuckled lightly.

Elphie smiled and hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"You are welcome. You should get back to the lab now." Mr. Kwenyo said as he patted Elphie on the back.

""I'll see you tomorrow then?" He added as he got up from the sofa.

"We'll be there." Elphie smiled.

"Oh and Mr. Kwenyo." She called as he was leaving the sitting area and he turned around.

"You are not a curmudgeon, you are a busy body. There's a difference." Elphie smiled.

"I'll make note of that." The apothecary chuckled as he walked away.

Elphie looked at her note again then went back to the lab, glad that she had taken the chance to talk to her mentor.

X

"Glinda, don't worry we can fix this, but you shouldn't have cast the spell if you were feeling off." Dani said.

"I know and I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Glinda said with her lip quivering.

"Just go to the buffer room and even out, I'll be down when we get everything back to normal." Dani said.

"Okay." Glinda said unhappily and left the classroom.

"Everyone pay attention, the first thing is to get all of the statues to stop jumping around, then we will turn them back into chess pieces." Dani said smiling at the chaotic scene in spite of herself.

Glinda sat on the sofa feeling miserable. She had not only messed up a really basic spell, but the games classroom had been almost destroyed in the process. She sat there berating herself and reliving the disaster until she heard a knock at the door.

"Loma, what are you doing here?" Glinda said.

"Dani sent me down to check on you. She told me what happened. Seven sets huh?"

"Loma I was so stupid to think that I could manage a spell like that today." Glinda said.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Loma asked.

"I was just fine until I saw Juiva in the hallway after lunch. For some reason her enthusiasm for getting together tonight bothered me. I started to feel like we are gathering everyone together under false pretenses and I started to get nervous." Glinda said miserably.

"It's not like you are revealing that you are planning to overthrow the Wizard, or worse…Madame Morrible." Loma chuckled trying to make her friend feel better and it worked a little.

"You seem to be feeling better about it anyway." Glinda smiled.

"I had a long talk with Beliea the other day. Imagine her knowing exactly what was bothering me." Loma said with a grin.

"Glinda you have reasons to be nervous. I am not even going to try to say I can't imagine how you feel, because honestly I have been trying not to think about it too much. But if you could take what I dished out to you with the grace and dignity that you did, the rest of those light weights should be a piece of cake." Loma laughed.

"Thank you Lomie. I've missed your sense of humor." Glinda said sincerely.

"You were always my best audience, Hy doesn't always get it." Loma smiled and hugged her friend and they talked and laughed a little more until Dani interrupted them.

"I see you are feeling better." Dani smiled.

"Dani I'm so, so sorry. I knew better than to try and play around like that when I was not quite myself. I just thought I could manage it. If you want to remove me from Advanced Manipulations I understand." Glinda said in a rush of words.

"Glinda honey settle down. These things happen to the best of us. We have no intention of removing you from the class. The only thing the advisors would like you to do is to explore with Dr. Bikloam how your powers may be more tied into your emotions than normal." Dani said.

"I get to stay in the class?"

"Of course and some good came out of this whole mess, you and Loma come with me." Dani said with grin.

Glinda looked at Loma who merely shrugged and they followed Dani to the auditorium.

"Well I'll be." Loma laughed when she saw the scene.

"You're kidding." Glinda grinned.

"Not at all. Once we got all of those statues to stay put and broke up a few fights between the knights, the manipulators thought this was too good of an opportunity to waste. They separated the best, non-animated pieces; conjured away the leftovers then moved them here.

"They created a life size chess set. I've heard of these." Glinda smiled.

"It will be a permanent part of basic manipulations." Dani smiled.

"I was thinking I was going to be tossed out of class and here there is a new manipulations tool."

"It did work out this time. But as your TA I am telling you to be more careful about casting when your emotions are running high."

"I know and I will, I promise." Glinda nodded.

"Now as you your friend, is tonight what was causing your emotional rampage?" Dani chuckled.

"It was, I got sort of nervous and panicky, but I am much calmer now. And Dani, thanks again for putting off your trip home to come tonight." Glinda said.

"It wasn't a problem. Some things are more than worth it. Okay, you two go to class. I have to go. See you at seven?" Dani said.

"We'll be there." Glinda and Loma said together then giggled.

X

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as she came into the door of their room.

"Guess what I did today?"

"Hello Glinda, bet it won't top what I did today." Elphie looked up from her book and grinned.

"Bet it will." Glinda said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I made a breakthrough that actually made steam come out of Ran's ears." Elphie said confidently.

"I miscast and destroyed a classroom." Glinda said.

"You win. What in Oz happened my sweet?" Elphie said as she pulled Glinda to her and gave her a firm hug.

They settled into a chair and told one another about their activities and after hearing Elphie describe the look on Ran's face, Glinda decided that it was a toss-up. After more lighthearted talk about their days, and chuckling about the notes they sent one another they shared the conversations they had with Loma and Mr. Kwenyo. They talked things through just a little but mainly spent the free time they had before getting ready for dinner in each others arms, quietly snuggling or dancing.

Glinda had stressed to everyone that this was a casual get together, so she and Elphie were dressed that way as well.

"I sent a note to Tyuron this morning confirming what we needed." Glinda said as she brushed out Elphie's ponytail then redid it.

"Thank you Lyndie, you have truly planned this well." Elphie smiled.

"There is one thing we didn't really talk about. When to tell them?"

"As in first thing or after dinner?" Elphie asked.

""Yep, I don't think I can wait until after dinner, How do you feel about while we have appetizers?"

"We are having appetizers?" Elphie asked in amusement.

"Of course Elphie." Glinda grinned.

""Then during appetizers it is, or when ever else you wish." Elphie smiled.

"Loma was right my precious, you did very well with her feelings. I know you were hurt, but you still handled it with great aplomb. You will do no less here."

"Kiss me like you do." Glinda whispered.

Elphie did just that and all the love, respect and adoration that she felt was conveyed through each movement of her mouth or gentle caress of her tongue.

X

"Green girl, if you are pacing around like the mad woman that you are, when everyone gets here no one is going to believe that this calm and collected blonde is your girlfriend." Manif chuckled.

"They believe the sane brunette is yours." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"We'll discuss that later, here come our friends. It's all going to work out green girl, you'll see." Manif said and kissed Elphie's cheek.

"Hey everyone." Caspon said as he and Juiva came in followed by Loma and Hyrut.

While greetings were exchanged Gotero and Beliea came in and the group was complete.

Tyuron served wine, ale, iced tea and other beverages and the friends talked about their hectic weeks and how much they were all looking forward to Fall Break. As they were talking about what they were going to do over break Glinda sensed that the time might be right. She had already said that she and Elphie were both going to Frottica and Elphie was as calm as she was going to get, so she excused herself to ask Tyuron for the appetizers. While they were waiting for them Manif proposed a toast. As soon as the food platters were laid out on the table and commented on and drinks refilled, Glinda reached for Elphie's fingers under the table and received a reassuring squeeze.

"You all, if I could have your attention." Glinda said as she stood up. Everyone stopped chatting and looked expectantly at her and the friendship she felt bolstered her confidence.

"Elphie and I wanted you to join us for dinner because you are our friends and we love you and enjoy spending time with you."

There were echoes of agreement and the start of conversations about times they had all spent time together and Manif put a damper on it.

"All of that is why we have something that we want to tell you, some of you know already and it was pointed out to us that all of you should, because you our friends and we trust and love you." Glinda said more nervously than she had intended.

"You aren't leaving school are you?" Gotero said.

"Or Elphaba, has she been named governor already?" Hyrut chimed in.

"Is one of you sick?" Juiva asked.

"You all please. Give Glinda a break and just listen to her please. I know what she wants to tell you and I promise after she gets it out you can comment and ask questions all you like." Manif said.

"Yes you can. We are doing this because we need to be honest with you and whatever comes of it, we want you to be honest in return."

"All right Glinda we understand that you are trying to tell us something important. We are listening, right guys?" Gotero said and everyone said that they were.

"Elphie and I wanted you all together as a group so that we could tell you that…" Glinda paused and took a breath and as she did, she felt Elphie take her hand.

"That she and I are a couple, a courting couple, like all of you. Elphie and I are dating." Glinda said then looked around the table at the initial reactions.

Juiva looked very confused, Caspon stared at them, gaping and blinking, Gotero had been taking a drink and had choked on it and Beliea was patting him on the back, and Hyrut dropped his fork with a loud clatter and was staring at Elphie in disbelief.

Glinda felt a huge mish mash of emotions coming from the group, but they were mainly stunned and confused. She looked over at Elphie, who was deeply flushed and saw Manif lean in and whisper something to her. As soft as his voice was, it was now the only sound in the room.


	185. Chapter 185

"Just give them a beat to digest it green girl. It's kind of like that Munchkin toast you made at the cabin. A big surprise and a little heavy, but it went down well enough." Manif whispered into Elphie's ear when he saw her hand start to twitch.

Elphie looked over at her friend, who was wearing his biggest and best boyish grin. She tried to smile, but what appeared on her face looked more like a nervous tic.

"It will be all right Elphie, just breathe." He whispered.

Elphie heard his words and tried to obey, but it was the feel of Glinda intertwining their fingers together and lifting their joined hands above the table into plain view that made her exhale sharply. That sound seemed to jog the silent, still tableau around the table and it slowly started to come to life. Mouths closed, eyes stopped blinking and there was the faint sound of people shifting in their seats. Only thirty seconds had passed since Glinda had made the announcement that she and Elphie were a seriously courting couple, but to the two girls it seemed like hours.

"This explains so much." Caspon said after shaking off his stunned expression.

"Glinda and Elphaba are courting? Courting who Cas?" Juiva asked.

"They are dating each other Jugee." Caspon replied.

"Each other? That's impossible. They can't do that." Juiva replied.

"So this entire time you were accompanying one another to the sing along bar and parties, you were really out on dates?" Hyrut asked still staring at Elphie.

"Well at least you weren't kidding about being not interested in going out with boys." Caspon chuckled slightly.

"You two have done a remarkable job at keeping this hidden. Really." Gotero chimed in.

"Cas, two girls can't court." Juiva said definitively.

"I mean, isn't it confusing? Who holds the door open for whom? Which one holds the chair at dinner or helps the other on with their coat or into a carriage? Great Oz…who leads when they dance?" She said in a confused and concerned rush of questions.

Glinda and Elphie had been sitting quietly up until that point, listening to their friends get their initial thoughts out. Elphie was growing concerned because she could see that the emotions, whether they were all negative or not, were taking their toll on Glinda. When Juiva's comments made her start to giggle, Elphie knew that Glinda needed a break.

"You all, we will continue to talk to you about this, I promise. But Glinda needs an empath break." Elphie said so quietly that it actually got everyone's attention.

"Of course. Go out for a bit." Manif nodded and the group agreed looking a little chagrined for not remembering.

"Manif and Dani, Beliea, Loma, please tell them whatever you want. We'll be back in a few minutes." Elphie said looking at Manif because she couldn't look at anyone else. Then she put her hand on Glinda's back and guided her out of the door.

X

"How did she know that? Glinda looked fine." Hyrut said.

"Who else would know but her girlfriend." Loma replied.

"Liea, why did Elphaba include you in that?" Gotero asked curiously.

"Loma, this is why you have been at odds with Glinda for the past few weeks isn't it? You knew about this." Hyrut said with a hint of anger.

"Come on Hyrut, easy now." Caspon said.

"Yes everyone, please. Let's just stop and regroup for a moment okay?" Manif said.

x

"Tyuron, is your other room free?" Elphie asked.

"Sure Elphaba, is everything all right?" Tyuron asked concerned.

"It's fine. We just need a private minute or two." Elphie said acting more in control than she felt.

"My room is your room."

"Elphie I wasn't all that bad off." Glinda said after a very brief time against Elphie's chest.

"Maybe not, but I saw that little crinkle start to form…"

"And you took control. Sweet Oz I love you." Glinda sighed.

"Focusing on you was much easier than on all those eyes staring at me." Elphie said with a slight shiver.

"They don't categorically disapprove Elphie, I felt no outright negativity at all. And I think only Hyrut was staring at you." Glinda giggled.

What did Manif say to you anyway?"

Elphie smiled and told Glinda about Manif's attempt to calm her down.

"I thought your Munchkin toast was very good." Glinda giggled then drew Elphie closer to her.

"My love, you were very flustered and a little frightened. But you took control when you thought that I was being hit."

"It was the perfect excuse to flee." Elphie smiled.

"Oh hush you. You were holding my chair, taking my coat, helping me into a carriage and leading a dance." Glinda smiled.

"Should we try and explain that to Juiva?" Elphie smiled.

"Not just yet. Maybe we should give them a few moments more. I know I could use them." Glinda said and curled against Elphie's chest again.

x

"So you were just as stunned as we are?" Gotero said after Manif told them about how and when he found out.

"Very. Face it guys, I'd bet that none of us have much, if any knowledge of anyone in a same gender relationship. So I think initial surprise, shock, confusion and maybe even a little disillusionment would be called for. But Caspon is right, when you look at their friendship through this new light, it does explain a lot and what matters is how you respond now. They don't expect a hail of congratulations and well wishes when they return, but they do expect honesty. They will talk to you and answer questions, or at least Glinda will. Just remember that they are your friends, you know them and trust them. And they trust us, if they didn't they would never have taken this risk. So I am asking, if any of you have strong moral objections to same sex couples, or do not think that you can deal with the conversation that will happen over dinner, please just tell them…then leave." Manif said in a very serious tone.

"Whoa there my friend, now who needs to take it easy." Gotero said.

"We all know that you have a protective streak, especially towards Elphaba, but in all the time that you've known us have we ever given any indication that we are the fire and brimstone sorts?"

"Alright, alright. That's not exactly what I meant anyway." Manif said.

"We get it Manif we really do. Right Hy?" Caspon said.

"Yes. But Loma, you reacted very strongly to them telling you." Hyrut said.

"They didn't tell me. I accidentally stumbled upon them kissing in a glen when we were on the Sorcerer's Retreat. I did not handle it well." Loma said.

"Kissing? Each other?" Juiva said in surprise.

"Yes my heart. Each other." Caspon said patiently.

"She talked to me about it when she got back." Beliea said.

"It confirmed suspicions that I had. That's how I found out."

Dani backtracked the conversation a little and talked honestly about her own reaction to finding out that two female friends of hers were a couple. Loma and Beliea talked a little more about it as well. As the people who previously knew were talking about what led to Glinda and Elphie's decision to tell everyone, they came back in and the conversation ground to a halt.

"Oh please people, like they don't know that we are talking about them." Manif chuckled and Elphie blushed darker than anyone there had ever seen her.

"Yes please carry on." Glinda smiled, giving Elphie's hand a squeeze.

"Dinner will be here soon, if you still wish to have dinner with us." She said as Caspon held her chair for her.

"Of course they do. If the food is even half as good as it was at your birthday party…" Manif chuckled winking at Elphie as he sat her.

After Glinda assured everyone that she was empathicly fine, the conversation picked up where it left off. Glinda told them about Byjon and asking him for advice on having this talk. Glinda talked a little, but mostly the girls just listened as their friends talked to one another until Tyuron and Uliko brought in dinner.

The conversation lulled as everyone passed around the platters of beef, chicken, seasoned vegetables and rice. Plates were filled, glasses were refilled and the food was commented on. Then an awkward silence started to fill the room.

"Please you all, we really don't want this to become uncomfortable. If there is something you want to know, please ask. We will do our best to answer." Glinda said after about five minutes of eating.

"How long have you known that you preferred women, you know…like that, over men." Hyrut asked.

"Did you really not get along, or was that just part of your strategy to keep your relationship hidden?" Gotero asked.

Manif held up his hand to stop an onslaught but Glinda stopped him and launched into a version of the "Elphie hit me like a falling tree, but I didn't know what to do with it" speech. She was very circumspect with details, balancing her friends' curiosity with Elphie's growing discomfort with the situation, very well.

"So your parents approve of this unusual situation?" Juiva asked and Glinda knew that there was more confusion than hostility behind the question.

"They love Elphie and knew that we had fallen in love with each other before we even had a good handle on it ourselves. And Juiva I understand your confusion and the questions you posed earlier. I grew up being catered to and doted on by everyone, especially boys. I learned how gentleman should behave from my father, how women can take care of themselves from my mother and how gender roles sometimes just don't matter from both of them and from Byjon. That being said, I like a little conventionality in my relationship, and I get it. In fact…" Glinda smiled and trailed off, looking at Elphie.

"I might as well say something, this seems as safe as anything." Elphie said.

"I asked Glinda's mother for permission to court her." She said and almost every eyebrow in the room shot up.

"I told you it was official." Glinda giggled lightly.

"I have my moments." Elphie smiled slightly.

"Juiva, since we are being honest, I'll admit I wondered about some of the questions that you asked. I did not grow up with that sort of attention and never really experienced what one would refer to as gentlemanly behavior until I got to Shiz." She added and received a bright smile and a reassuring nod from Glinda.

"That's just terrible." Juiva said.

"All women should be treated with deference."

"Perhaps, when it is sincere. I was unused to such attention, but I knew that Glinda was very accustomed to it. I think that those gestures are simply a way to show respect." Elphie said.

"Juiva as you saw when we came in, we were properly defered to. We always are by our gentlemanly friends here as well as our driver, waiters and others. But Elphie's right, those are respectful gestures and there is nothing written in stone that says only gentleman can behave respectfully." Glinda said with a smile.

"Did you see her put her hand on my back as we left earlier? How many times has Caspon done that for you?"

"I guess you have a point, but it still seems odd and complicated." Juiva said.

"It never really has to us because… us being a couple was just meant to be and the rest is slowly falling into place, just like it does in other relationships." Glinda said.

This comment started a conversation about how things fell into place in the other relationships there. They talked about figuring out likes and dislikes, expectations and other very normal things. Glinda contributed honestly, but discreetly, especially when things shifted to arguments and the subject of the very big one they had came up. Looking back on the various bits and pieces of that argument timeframe that the group was aware of, made much more sense to them now that they knew it was relationship argument, not a roommate one. For quite awhile they brought up various "now it makes sense moments" that they remembered from things they had seen or heard. Most of those turned out to be subtle ways in which Elphie had deferred to Glinda, which brought the conversation back around to Juiva's original confusions.

"Those little things are Elphie's way of acknowledging me and catering to me in public, and in private. I don't need it by any means. But just like you I would miss it if it were gone. We figured what little or even big things that we can do for each other, ways to be gentlemanly. I mostly do things that involve public or social activities, but not always. And Elphie's are more subtle and reserved, like her." Glinda grinned and Elphie blushed.

"You know Juiva, we all do things for our guys, little acknowledgements, they are just classified differently." Beliea said.

"In fact I think I can be very gentlemanly at times." She chuckled.

"I agree whole-heartedly my auburn haired darling." Gotero laughed.

"In fact, maybe we should do one of those role-reversal things you like to talk about."

"Oh no, we tried that already. You really don't want to see Elphie bubbling and bouncing." Glinda giggled and everyone looked at Elphie in amusement.

"Never mind." Elphie said shooting a glare at Manif before he could comment.

"Well all this does lead us back to another point. Who does lead when you dance? My money is on Glinda." Caspon chuckled.

"Really, no offense Elphaba, but we have seen you in action on the floor." Hyrut smiled.

"Well you would be wrong boys, because you have all waltzed with my Elphie so you know that she is very good. We split those duties as we do most everything else. She handles waltzes and tangos and I take care of modern stuff." Glinda chuckled.

"You tango?" Beliea said, expressing the surprise that most everyone felt.

"They most certainly do. A "get the children out of the room and cover your grandma's eyes" tango." Manif laughed and this time even Glinda blushed a little.

This led to a discussion of how Glinda and Elphie's relationship was more out in the open in Frottica and some of the things they did there. The friends asked a few questions and they all compared notes on favorite activities then revisited the meeting the relatives conversation from this new viewpoint.

"Glinda, I remember at that party we had at the bar over the summer, well some of it anyway." Beliea smiled and those who were in attendance chuckled knowingly.

"But your cousin was trying to fix you up like crazy. She knew about you two then, right?"

"You know now that you mention it, things did seem a little off during the last part of her stint there." Gotero said.

"Elphaba, you showed up at that party very late and…you know Jilla did not seem happy at all. She asked me lots of questions about you dating." Loma said.

"I sent for Elphaba because Jilla did not seem to be looking out for Glinda like a cousin should." Manif said and Glinda sighed.

"I'd rather not get into details, but Jilla is not a big fan of my relationship with Elphie. She tolerates it now and is working hard to accept it, but at that time she actively opposed it and was doing everything she could think of to break us up. I'm sure all of you have your own tales of a family member not approving of the person you've chosen. We may be an unconventional couple but we definitely have conventional problems at times."

"Well at least that part of this I understand." Juiva smiled, referring to Caspon's troubles with her father and Caspon laughed out loud.

"Hold out hope ladies, if I can win over a Winkie Chieftain then absolutely anything is possible." Caspon grinned and kissed Juiva's cheek lightly.

"Ah the things we have all done in the name of love." Manif chuckled and kissed Dani's cheek.

"Ditto." Hyrut smiled and kissed Loma's cheek.

"No dissenting view here." Gotero chuckled and kissed Beliea in the same manner.

"You will get no argument from me." Elphie said and placed the gentlest of kisses on Glinda's cheek causing her to give a little wiggle of sheer delight.

"For once." Manif laughed.

"Speaking of winning over, how did Glinda manage to win over your family, Elphaba? Munchkins are not exactly known for their open-mindedness about things like this. I can imagine that it was even worse considering who you are there." Gotero said.

Elphie sighed and prepared to comment, but was spared when Tyuron knocked on the door to clear the dinner dishes and bring in the dessert ones.

"Do you need a break my sweet?" Elphie whispered as the dishes were being cleared.

"I'm alright, but why don't we give you a little break." Glinda smiled.

"We'll be back in time for dessert." Glinda said as she took Elphie's hand and walked out the door.

X

"Glinda's parents do realize that they live together don't they?" Hyrut asked.

"Don't be absurd of course they do. Now look you all; we all have things about our own relationships and how we manage them that are no one else's business." Manif said.

"Very true. And however they've managed this so far has been very impressive. I can't decide if living together would make things easier or harder." Gotero said.

"Both I would imagine." Dani said.

They switched the topic of conversation when Tyuron and a sever came in with dessert and coffee.

Knowing that they only had a few minutes, as soon as they were safely behind the closed door of the other private room, Glinda took Elphie's face gently in her hands and kissed her firmly and with conviction.

"This is going very well Elphie, I promise." Glinda said.

"I feel some general confusion and curiosity, and not everyone is entirely comfortable with it, but that might just be Loma still, I'm not really trying to differentiate. But it's all okay, I think our friends can accept us as a couple."

"They do seem to be more curious than concerned." Elphie agreed.

"Do I have to talk about Colwen Grounds?" She added with a sigh.

"Of course you do not. I can give them a general answer if you'd like." Glinda smiled then kissed Elphie softly.

"No, you did Jilla and most everything else. My position, my family, my hell. I'll do it." Elphie smiled.

"I haven't done everything my love. You did the best thing of all." Glinda grinned.

"Staying put?" Elphie said.

"Joining the "things we do for love" kissing spree." Glinda giggled.

"Ah. Well, the things I do…" Elphie started but was cut off by a kiss.

"We'll talk about that, back in our room." Glinda said softly, her eyes twinkling merrily.

"Shall we rejoin our friends?" She offered Elphie her arm.

"What will Juiva say?" Elphie chuckled.

"She seems to think I am the token male in this relationship."

"Oh my love, you are no male. I know, I've peeked." Glinda said collapsing into a fit of giggles as they left the room.

x

"What's so funny?" Manif asked as they joined their friends with Glinda barely under control.

"I rarely know and have discovered that it is usually best to just let the giggles run their course with a minimum of questions." Elphie said.

"Very subtle green girl. Very subtle." Manif said as he held her chair.

"I made a funny." Glinda hiccuped then took a sip of water from the glass that Elphie handed her.

"Glinda look what your friends brought us for dessert. They just brought them in." Loma said.

"Soufflés. Dark chocolate, munchkinberry, vanilla and lemon." Juiva said.

"Oh I love Uliko's soufflés." Glinda bubbled.

As they spooned portions of their favorite, or all of the desserts onto plates they talked about how good the food was and how they were all looking forward to this. Some of them noticed that Glinda put some vanilla soufflé on a plate and put it in front of Elphie while Elphie was pouring coffee for those around her and wondered how many of these little things would now become common place sights.

"Gotero, I'll address your question now." Elphie said after they had all settled down with their desserts.

"When Glinda was introduced to my family and others at Colwen Grounds when she accompanied me, it was as my best friend and roommate."

"That didn't bother you?" Beliea asked.

"Not at all. That whole situation there is unbelievably complicated and that was not the time. I understood that." Glinda said.

"I am planning on telling them, of course. Quite frankly, what they think doesn't really matter all that much to me, but as she said it's complicated." Elphie said.

"You did tell me that Elphaba's sister is a pain in the rear end." Loma chuckled then looked at Elphie.

"Sorry Elphaba."

"Once again you will get no argument from me." Elphie smiled.

"Twice in one day green girl. I'm not sure that my heart can take it." Manif laughed.

"So your family will have a hard time with this?" Caspon said.

"Politics can make things harder."

"I could care less about the politics and my family won't just have a hard time with it, they won't accept it. Period. But it doesn't matter, I'm not close to them and with the exception of my little brother, I want Glinda to have as little to do with them as possible. We can discuss my title and family at another time if you'd like, but for now I would just as soon drop it." Elphie said feeling agitated.

"Sure Elphaba, I'm sorry I asked." Gotero said sincerely.

"Please do not apologize Gotero. It was a logical, simple question given the situation. Unfortunately, it does not have a simple answer." Elphie replied and looked at Glinda.

"But you are right Gotero, generally speaking Munchkins do not tolerate things like this well." Glinda continued.

"We have been very lucky though. There are Munchkins in Frottica who know about us and are very accepting, not to mention discreet."

"You all know Master Apothecary Kwenyo?" Elphie said and most of them nodded.

"He has known me since I was young and has been my mentor since I arrived here. He adores Glinda and accepts us as a couple. His approval means more to me than my families ever could." Elphie said.

"You told him?" Dani asked.

"He figured it out on his own during that big fight we had. Others have either found out or figured it out too, like Elphie's assistant at Colwen Grounds and she was very supportive. They don't understand, but they are supportive anyway and know that it needs to be kept quiet here and in Munchkinland." Glinda said.

"I found out, but wasn't very supportive." Loma said sadly.

"See Loma, I disagree. Your reaction was honest and the whole thing hurt you, but you didn't turn it into grist for the gossip mill. I think that was very supportive. And you came tonight, that is very supportive as well." Glinda said sincerely.

"I agree Loma, honestly." Elphie said.

"You all, I know that we hit you with a shock and we don't expect you to…" Glinda said.

"Glinda, if I may interrupt." Beliea said and Glinda nodded.

"When the dust settles from this we are all going to have to figure out what to do with this new information and how to fit it into our thinking and lives, for ourselves. We are all at varying comfort and comprehension levels. But I think I can speak for the group…" She stopped and looked around for confirmation which she received.

"…When I say that we are very glad that you both decided to take the risk to tell us that you are a couple."

"Really, I mean building a relationship can be tough enough without having to hide it from your friends. That's just added stress." Caspon said.

"Not that we don't understand why you did, because we do." He added quickly.

"He's right you two. Even though love and romance should be allowed to flourish freely in whatever form it takes root, we all understand that is not the reality." Gotero said.

"Would you like to translate that for them dear?" Beliea chuckled.

"We will keep your relationship under wraps as longs as you need us to." Gotero smiled.

"Yes, I can see where it might harm your status Elphaba and we can't let that happen." Hyrut said.

"And we can fix the boys that we would have fixed you up with, with someone else. So everyone can be happy." Juiva said and Glinda could feel her helpful intent.

"See, I told you that you didn't give us enough credit." Loma smiled.

"And you were right Lomie, we didn't. But I'm glad that we did now." Glinda smiled.

"You know, helping you two to be able to be a couple might prove to be fun." Loma grinned.

"Oh yes, there are possibilities." Juiva added.

"Let's not get to carried away." Manif chuckled.

"Half of this pair may be a social butterfly, but the other is antisocial, difficult and resistant to having a good time."

"Actually, I learned in psychology class that I am not antisocial, I am merely not social. There's a difference." Elphie said.

"Oh what does psychiatry know anyway." Manif huffed.

"Hey!" Beliea chimed in.

"Just because Elphaba doesn't have a good time when you're around, doesn't mean that she is resistant to it." Gotero chuckled knowing how close the two of them were.

"Tell him Glinda." And everyone laughed along.

"Glinda, honey what's wrong? He was just teasing." Dani said when she saw tears in Glinda's eyes.

"She knows that. Those are happy sniffles." Elphie smiled and Glinda nodded.

"This means a great deal to us, the teasing. I have learned that it means acceptance when you're among friends. I understand that all of you might not be completely comfortable with knowing that Glinda and I are a couple. In all honesty, I'm not entirely comfortable with the fact that you all now know. But that doesn't mean that I regret telling you, I don't." She added quietly.

"So does this mean that you are going to come to the sing along bar tomorrow for oldies night?" Caspon said with a smile.

"It'll give us a chance to prove ourselves in public." Gotero added.

"Do come." Loma said.

"At least you know none of us will try to fix you up." She added with a smile and Glinda giggled and looked at Elphie.

"Are you going to try and get me to sing?" Elphie asked.

"Do we stand a chance that you will say yes without Manif there to annoy you to death?" Caspon chuckled.

"Possibly, you all have been very good sports tonight, the least I can do is consider being one tomorrow night.

"Now wait I minute, I put up with you a lot. I think that qualifies as being a sport." Manif chuckled.

"No argument from me on that." Elphie grinned and Manif clutched at his heart.

"I swear she's trying to kill me."

"Elphaba please don't do that. If he dies I'll have to drive myself home tomorrow." Dani chuckled, Glinda giggled and everyone laughed.

"Well if this little laugh fest at my dying expense has proven nothing else, it is that things are basically still the same. The only difference being that we are now five couples instead of four. It also confirmed a known fact, the green girl is indeed disagreeable." Manif said.

"She really is, we learned that in psychology class too." Glinda laughed and Beliea was the only one that joined her.

X

They all talked a little more as the finished up the last of the soufflés. There were a few more life in Frottica stories and meeting the relatives stories, including some from Glinda's birthday party. But it was getting late and things were winding down. As the friends spent some time talking in small groups about various things they all individually or as a couple, approached Glinda and Elphaba to tell them that they were supported. Some of them admitted to still being a little uneasy or confused, but all of them were glad that they were trusted with this very important news and could share in their relationship. After a little more general teasing and light-hearted banter, people started saying goodbye to one another.

"I'm not sure I understand why a girl would want to date another girl, but I am very glad that you both have someone to take care of you and that you are happy." Juiva smiled as they said their good-byes.

"I think this is very cool. Love is what love is. Most of the time I can't make sense of any of it, and I don't try to. It's all good." Caspon said with a grin.

"I agree, it's all good." Glinda laughed.

"Thank you Caspon. I'll consider that song for tomorrow." Elphie said and took his hand.

"I have to admit this is a big shock. I think I'm still trying to get a grip on it, but at least we are not the only socialite and scientist couple any more." Hyrut said.

"That's true. We'll see you tomorrow?" Glinda asked.

"Wouldn't miss it, especially since Loma won't be busy trying to find you dances." Hyrut chuckled and Loma batted at him.

"I haven't done that in a while. You were right Glinda, hearing everyone else recover from the shock really helped." Loma said as she hugged her friend.

"Thank you for coming Loma, really." Glinda sniffled as she returned the hug.

"Thank you Loma for giving this a chance." Elphie said as Glinda was hugging Hyrut.

"You mean a great deal to her."

"I'll figure it out Elphaba, but would you try and spend a little time with Hy tomorrow night? I think he was more thrown than he let on." Loma said.

"I will." Elphie said wondering what that meant.

"Hey you two, we were just talking about you." Gotero laughed as Glinda and Elphie joined the two older couples.

"As opposed to the rest of the night when you weren't?" Glinda smiled.

"Ah she has been with you far too long Elphaba." Manif sighed.

"Not nearly long enough!" Glinda pouted.

"Fine long enough to be corrupted." Manif clarified.

"At home they think that I'm the corrupter and she is the corruptee." Glinda giggled.

"She is corruptible?" Manif laughed.

"Apparently not, since I haven't had the misfortune of you rubbing off on me yet." Elphie smiled.

"Mores the pity, you could use some of my charm wit and…"

"That's enough you two. It's too late for this." Dani said holding up her hand.

"Here, here." Glinda agreed.

"You two really do have your hands full when they are together don't you?" Beliea laughed.

"You have no idea." Dani said.

"Glinda, Elphaba, I hope you know that this went very well. Everyone is supportive of you as a couple and feels honored to be trusted." Beliea said.

"We know, or we will when our own dust settles." Glinda said.

"Thank you so much for broaching this subject with us Beliea, we never would have done this without your intervention." Elphie said.

"That's my Liea, my little meddler." Gotero chuckled.

"Me!" Beliea gasped and everyone knew that they were in the midst of a private joke.

"I know making the decision to do this could not have been easy. Thank you for confiding in us, we won't let you down." Gotero said.

"We know that, but Gotero please no petitions or picket signs." Glinda chuckled.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind Tero, I'll explain on the way home." Beliea smiled.

"Good night you all. Glinda and Elphaba, we look forward to seeing you tomorrow night and Dani and Manif we will miss seeing you."

Elphie gave Beliea a quick and cautious hug after Glinda did, but said goodbye to Gotero with a handshake and a smile.

"You two are amazing, do you know that?" Manif said as he put his hand on Elphie's shoulder asking for a hug.

"I feel like I'm in some sort of dream that I'm afraid to wake up from." Glinda sniffled.

"Lyndie?" Elphie said as she released Manif and looked into her girlfriend's teary eyes.

"It went so well. Our friends are all okay with this to varying degrees, but no one rejected us. It might be different if I woke up."

"Good thing you are not asleep then." Dani smiled.

"For us too, since you snore." Manif chuckled.

"Hey! You pick on her not me." Glinda grinned.

"Thank you both. We needed you here with us more than we could ever say."

"As I said some things are just worth it." Dani smiled.

"So you admit that you need me." Manif said to Elphaba as they started to gather their things.

"Yes I need you on occasion, but not nearly as much as you need me." Elphie smiled.

"And my Munchkin toast is not heavy."

"Come on Glinda, they will find their way home eventually." Dani chuckled as she offered Glinda her arm.

Glinda looked back at her Elphie, with that look she always got when she sparred with Manif on her face and sighed happily. She knew that there was some mental tidying up that they both needed to do, but if Elphie was engaging with Manif like she was, it would be okay.


	186. Chapter 186

"Elphie." Glinda said as soon as they were back in their room.

"I don't know if I want to take you in my arms spin you around and squeal "we did it, we did it! I can't believe we did it!" or sit on the bed with my head in my hands muttering "we did it, we did it. I can't believe we did it.""

Elphie looked at her love curiously. "Well my first reaction is, shouldn't I be the one sitting on the bed muttering?"

"That does make sense, you are more of a mutterer." Glinda smiled.

"And it would cover both bases. What's your second reaction?"

"Didn't you say that it went well? Muttering doesn't usually occur when things go well." Elphie said.

"Oh I don't know about that. I can remember being reduced to muttering after several things that went very well." Glinda tittered.

"Be that as it may." Elphie smiled.

"What's the matter my sweet? Do you regret our decision?" Elphie asked taking Glinda into her arms.

"No, not at all. I'm very we glad we did actually. Maybe I'm just still reacting to the confusion that some of our friends were feeling." Glinda said as she cuddled close.

"All right, why don't we do this. You curl up here against my chest and we will get you evened out. Then you can pick whichever version of those phrases fits the way that you really feel and we will take it from there." Elphie smiled.

"Will you sing to me?" Glinda asked looking into Elphie's loving eyes.

"Absolutely."

"Deal." Glinda said and curled against Elphie's chest, sighing as Elphie put her arms firmly around her and started to sing softly.

"…And you will always shine, and I can feel your heart in mine. Your face I've memorized, I idolize just you…"

Elphie sang through the song that Byjon gave them as she gently rubbed circles on Glinda's back and swayed very slowly. When she was finished Glinda pulled away from Elphie with a happy twinkle in her eye, took her hand and spun her around.

"We did it, we did it. I can't believe we did it!" She sing-songed as she twirled Elphie again.

"We certainly did my precious." Elphie chuckled and twirled Glinda.

"Now we can be a little of ourselves when we are with them, we don't have to be so controlled. Well you still will…oh you know what I mean." Glinda bubbled as danced around with her love in her arms.

"Yes, I do. Somehow I always do, although I have no idea how." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm so proud of us. We were a very mature couple today." Glinda bubbled.

"Yes we were." Elphie said and Glinda looked at her carefully.

Taking Elphie by the hand, she led her to the pink chair and gave her a gentle kiss then an even gentler push down. She sat on her lap, straddling her legs and kissed the amused smile that was on the green tinged lips.

"But…" Glinda said.

"Excuse me?" Elphie said.

"Elphie, I had my turn now it's yours." Glinda said.

"I do not require a turn Lyndie. I don't regret our decision to tell our friends about us." Elphie said.

"No you don't, but there is something there." Glinda replied.

"Stop it Glinda. You know perfectly well that I'm just a little uncomfortable with more people knowing that we are courting." Elphie said more testily than she had intended.

"I'm sorry Elphie, I wasn't meaning to…" Glinda said unhappily as she started to get up off of Elphie's lap.

Elphie grabbed her around the waist and shifted her back into place.

"No my sweet I am."

"Lyndie, we talked about all the good reasons to do this, how it would benefit us and there were a lot of them. But we both had to agree and we both had our reasons for doing so. Mine was because you needed me to." Elphie said.

"Elphaba Thropp!" Glinda said aghast at the implications.

"You started this Lyndie. You were trying to feel me when you are too tired to do so properly I'm trying to tell you what it is you want to know. So hush." Elphie said then gave Glinda a little kiss.

"Fine, but this had better end well." Glinda said.

"It ends with you having what you need, a support system." Elphie said.

"Elphie, it was for us it will be good for both of us." Glinda said.

"Do you only understand the meaning of hush when you say it to me?" Elphie asked.

Glinda knew Elphie wasn't irritated so she smiled pleasantly and ran her finger across her lips indicating that she was sealing them shut.

"Lyndie there is no need to rehash all the reasons we did what we did. It was a good thing and in the long run it will prove even better, I'm sure. But the one and only reason that mattered to me was the fact that you needed to. I'll adapt to this and get used to it, but you would not fare as well if we had decided not to." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's pout.

"Just checking to see if they were still sealed under that adorable pout. I'm not finished yet." She smiled and Glinda smiled too and nodded.

"You need connections like the ones having our friends know that we are a couple will give you. You said it yourself; next term is going to be hard, as is the rest of this one and its just going to get worse until I graduate. You now have a small community of sympathizers to help." Elphie said and could see the intrigued look on Glinda's face.

"Would you like me to continue?" Elphie grinned and Glinda nodded enthusiastically and smiled broadly.

"All right. Imagine this very probable scenario. I've been up to my ears in graduate classes, research projects and homework. We haven't seen all that much of each other, only a few meals together here and there and I get home so late almost every night there is no time for snuggles. On top of that we haven't taken a walk or danced together in over a week." Elphie said and Glinda's eyes widened in horror at the thought.

"You try to get me to slow down, get some more sleep. You get cranky, I get testy and we start to bicker. Now here's where the support system we just created comes in." Elphie smiled at the little girl listening to a scary story look on Glinda's face.

"You join the girls for dinner or meet them in the study lounge, flop into a chair and say in your most miserable voice "Elphie is being a complete beast." They will nod sympathetically and knowingly and you can then complain bitterly about how you are being neglected to people who know me and understand." Elphie smiled and Glinda bounced up and down on her own knees and pointed to her mouth.

"You wish to respond?" Elphie laughed and Glinda narrowed her eyes.

Elphie ran her finger across Glinda's lips chuckling merrily. "When you hush, you really hush."

"Mean that's what you are, you mean green thing. I would never do something like that!" Glinda said indignantly.

"You wouldn't call me a beast?" Elphie grinned.

"Well, I might do that, you can be beastly at times." Glinda conceded.

"It is an occupational hazard of being a mean green thing." Elphie said.

"I meant that I wouldn't complain bitterly about being neglected. But I get the point that you buried in there somewhere. Way, way in there somewhere." Glinda smiled.

"I was hoping that you would." Elphie smiled.

"My only other recourse for explaining was with pictures and we both know that would not have gone well."

Glinda looked at her precious Elphie through teary eyes and Elphie gave her a kiss.

"No that would not have gone nearly as well." Glinda chuckled.

"Elphie, I had thoughts like the ones you said, but they seemed so selfish that I just put them aside."

"Well it is a moot point, I thought them on your behalf. That's what you were trying to feel from me, my desire to take care of you and give you what you need. I love you Lyndie."

Elphie slowly raised her hand to cup Glinda's cheek and Glinda leaned in very slightly, sighing in anticipation of the soft fingers that were about to caress her cheek.

"I love you." Elphie said as she softy caressed Glinda's cheek.

"I love you." She whispered as she brushed her lips against Glinda's

"I love you." She breathed before she kissed Glinda softly.

Glinda looked as though she was going to say something, but instead she attacked Elphie's mouth with hers and kissed her hard. When she finally pulled back, breathless and contrite Elphie gazed at her for a split second then pulled her back and they kissed greedily. For long minutes they kissed with need, releasing all the underlying strain of the evening through quick but passionate assaults and almost frantic explorations. Elphie held Glinda firmly around the waist, her hands softly kneading her love's back to the rhythm of their combined heartbeats. Glinda held the back of Elphie's neck and head gently, subtly indicating position shifts for fresh assaults and explorations from new angles.

When their overwhelming need was finally sated, the kisses abruptly halted but they stayed in the same position, their lips touching for several beats.

"I think we were under more stress than we realized." Glinda said softly, pulling away just slightly.

"Apperantly. So much for flute practice tonight." Elphie smiled.

"Do you require a cool down session my love?" Glinda grinned.

"I was thinking something closer to first aid." Elphie chuckled.

"Awww my poor Elphie. Well let's see what we can do for your precious lips." Glinda cooed and kissed Elphie tenderly several times then ran her tongue over her lips before applying another series of feather light kisses.

"Better?" Glinda all but purred.

"Almost." Elphie replied.

Glinda grinned and repeated her previous ministrations several times.

"That feels much better." Elphie said.

"Perhaps I should check you over now."

"That might be a good idea, I may have sprained a lip." Glinda pouted pointing to her bottom lip.

"Poor lip." Elphie said and gently took offending lip between hers and sucked on it gently then kissed it.

"Mmmmmm, that feels nice, but I think it needs more attention." Glinda smiled.

"Does it now?" Elphie chuckled softly as she shifted Glinda off of her knees and into one of their kissing snuggle arrangements.

"Then allow me to attend to it."

For a very long time they kissed and caressed, taking what they needed from one another slowly, savoring each touch from lips or hands. Elphie knew all of Glinda's little happy noises and sighs, so she knew what line they were approaching. She pulled away from a very intense and lengthy kiss and caressed Glinda's cheek.

"Maybe we should go get our baths." Elphie said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Glinda sighed.

"During the brief moments I was actually capable of rational thought that is." She giggled.

Elphie started to shift Glinda's legs of off hers but Glinda had other ideas and moved herself back into the position straddling Elphie's legs.

"I'm not that far gone yet. And since I'm going to be taking a lukewarm bath already…." Glinda smiled with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"…And we have to undress anyway…" She murmured unbuttoning the top button of Elphie's blouse.

"I was thinking that we could…" She unbuttoned two more buttons and kissed the bare skin that was revealed.

"Assist one another with disrobing?" Elphie grinned as she slowly untucked the back of Glinda's shirt and ran her hands slowly up her soft back.

"That was my thought yes." Glinda said as she shivered at the touch.

"Very rational." Elphie said as she ran her hands over Glinda's sides and stomach, freeing the rest of her shirt from the waistband of her skirt.

"Mmmmhmmmm." Glinda replied as she unbuttoned the rest of Elphie's shirt while kissing her neck.

Elphie kissed Glinda's ear as she ran her hands over her silk covered breasts then around to unfasten her bra. Glinda made happy little noises as she kissed down Elphie's chest and pulled her now open blouse out from its confines. Elphie hooked her thumbs under the hem of Glinda's shirt and slowly started to pull it up, tickling her as she went. Her giggles turned into a grunt of displeasure when the reached the point where she had to stop undoing Elphie's bra in order to get her shirt over her head. Elphie appeased her by immediately removing her bra and placing a soft kiss on each newly exposed breast. Since they were in position Elphie helped to remove her own shirt and Glinda finished unhooking her bra, kissing Elphie as she removed it completely.

"May I reciprocate?' Glinda grinned and Elphie nodded.

Glinda placed a soft kiss on each of Elphie's breasts then gently caressed them.

"I think they are happy to see me. I know mine are happy to see you." Glinda giggled and pressed her breasts to Elphie's

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Elphie asked through a sigh.

"For a bit. The girls just want a little attention." Glinda sighed happily at the sensation of Elphie's breasts moving against hers.

"Besides, you don't want me to go and complain bitterly to our friends that I am being neglected do you?" Glinda half smiled half pouted as she leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, I certainly don't want that. I'm sure it will happen enough in the future." Elphie chuckled.

She took Glinda's arms and moved them as she kissed the nape of her neck. Elphie kissed down Glinda's chest and around one firm breast circling slowly inward until she reached the most sensitive part. Glinda sighed happily at the feel of Elphie's lips caressing her breast and moaned slightly when her love's tongue lightly swirled around her eager nipple. She did everything in her power to not dig her fingernails into Elphie's back as she gently sucked before moving slowly on to provide equal attention to her other anxiously awaiting breast.

"So are the girls happier now?" Elphie smiled after she kissed her way back up to Glinda's lips.

"Happy, elated, jubilant. Pass me the thesaurus, I'll tell you more." Glinda sighed happily and drew Elphie into a very deep kiss making sure that their breasts were in contact.

"Lyndie…" Elphie breathed as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I know Elphie, but wow!" Glinda giggled and did a wiggle shimmy bounce combination.

"Well, you know what they say about too much of a good thing."

"I'm not sure what they say, but you usually say it's never enough." Elphie chuckled.

"That's true, but in this case we should probably listen to they." Glinda giggled as she got off of Elphie's lap and then pulled her up and into a wiggly embrace.

"Oh how my girls love playing with yours." Glinda sighed.

"Lyndie do you want to make love?" Elphie asked seriously pushing Glinda away slightly.

"Never a fair question Elphie, I almost always want to make love. But right here, right now I am a happy girl with happy girls." Glinda laughed and shimmied her chest.

"So kiss me thoroughly, give me a chest shimmy then go run my bath for me."

"I'm not good a shimmying and my uh girls don't, how can I say this…jiggle much when I do." Elphie said.

"You like my jiggles don't you?" Glinda grinned and shook her chest with glee.

"I love all your iggles." Elphie grinned with an amused gleam in her eye.

"My iggles?" Glinda frowned

"It sounds like a disease."

"Oh far from it. I love your giggles, wiggles and, when it's appropriate, your jiggles." Elphie chuckled.

"I guess I am full of iggles." Glinda giggled.

"Yes you are and they are all wonderful." Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda thoroughly, as per her request.

"Thorough kiss, check." Glinda chuckled and looked at Elphie expectantly.

"Truer words were never spoken than the things we do for love." Elphie sighed as she leaned over ever so slightly and shimmied as best she could.

"Yeah!" Glinda bubbled and bounced.

"Dancing beautiful breasts, check."

"And now you'd better go run my bath quickly before I need to downgrade from lukewarm to whatever you had me in when I was sick." Glinda chuckled.

"Okay, but I was going to help you with your skirt." Elphie smiled knowing that Glinda was only teasing her.

"How can I deny such a helpful offer." Glinda said as she cozied up to Elphie.

Simultaneously they slipped their arms around each other's waists and unfastened each others skirts while taking the opportunity of their position for a playful kiss and some gentle caressing of buttocks once the skirts had pooled on the floor.

"I still think Manif is nuts." Glinda giggled as she gave Elphie's bottom a final squeeze.

"I've always thought so, but why do you?" Elphie smiled as she stepped out of her skirt.

"Don't you remember he called your beautiful bottom skinny?" Glinda said then whistled as Elphie bent over to pick their skirts up off of the floor.

"I'm going to run your bath now, you're getting that look in your eye." Elphie chuckled.

"You mean the "I am hopelessly in love with and more than a little worked up by the sight of my girlfriend in her undergarment look." look." Glinda giggled.

"That's a more polite way to term it. Yes, that look." Elphie laughed and gave Glinda a kiss.

"Hey!" Glinda huffed happily.

"If you take a good look at my face, you will notice that I have a similar look." Elphie grinned.

"After all, I'm not the only one standing around in just my undergarment."

"You are now." Glinda giggled after she more than quickly removed her panties and kicked them across the floor and wiggled happily.

Elphie looked at her naked wiggly girlfriend and smiled.

"You are beautiful always, but even more so with all three iggles working at once." Elphie sighed.

"Now, since I do not have the luxury of lukewarm baths, allow me to go draw yours."

"Oh no! Elphie, I'm so sorry." Glinda said her distress evident.

"I'm not nearly as worked up as you apperantly are. It's fine, I promise. It's sort of nice in an odd way." Elphie said.

"It is isn't it? I'll go get our night clothes out." Glinda said then kissed her love, giving her a quick empathic check.

"You'll live." She announced.

"Go." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda's bare bottom a pat to send her towards the dresser then watched as she skipped away.

Elphie went into the bathroom and turned on the water for Glinda's bath. She added bubbles, got towels out and prepared her oils. As she did these normal everyday tasks she took deep breaths in an effort to mitigate the tingles she was feeling.

"My love, if you wish to bathe out in the room, I will not be upset." Glinda said softly from the doorway.

"I'm all right Lyndie. But if you need me too…"

"Oz forbid. The view is part of the fun." Glinda giggled and kissed Elphie as she helped her step into the tub."

"You are incorrigible, you know." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"I know." Glinda smiled as she lowered herself into her bubbly tub.

Elphie turned her back on the tub and because she knew that Glinda was watching she slowly removed her panties and swayed her hips.

"Oh Oz!" She heard Glinda sigh then she heard the telltale splashes of her love scooting down farther into the water and smiled.

"You are welcome." Elphie chuckled and started to bathe.

They bathed quietly for awhile, lost in their own thoughts.

"Elphie." Glinda said breaking Elphie out of her sort and put away processing.

"Yes, my sweet. Do you have a body part that needs attention?" Elphie said and quickly edited herself when she saw Glinda's face.

"I'll rephrase, shall I wash your back?"

"Yes, I'd like that. But there is something I've been wondering." Glinda said as she handed Elphie her bath brush.

"What's that?"

"How do you always manage to get the water exactly the right temperature, hot or not? Especially since you can not test it."

"You were really wondering that?"

"Well yeah, it is rather remarkable." Glinda said and Elphie chuckled.

"I have a few ways actually. When Shell was young I used to feel the top of the faucet to see how hot it was and, or hold my hand over the water to see if I could feel too much heat coming off of it. Here I would sometimes watch you when you drew your bath and noted how far you'd twist the knobs. Necessity is the mother of paying very close attention." Elphie chuckled.

"My clever girl." Glinda chuckled.

"Are you ready to get out? We are still dusting each other's hair aren't we?" Elphie asked.

"I'll get out when you are decent." Glinda laughed and Elphie smiled slightly.

As Elphie went to go get her nightdress on Glinda could feel faint flutters of distress and sighed.

"Decent enough?" Elphie smiled as she came back into the bathroom.

"That's not the one I picked out."

"I know, I thought we might want to play it a little safer." Elphie said and held out her hand to Glinda.

"Elphie sit here with me for a minute." And pointed down to the floor beside the tub where Elphie sometimes sat when she was feeling emotional or needed to say something that was hard for her.

"All right my precious." Elphie said and spread a towel out then dried off the rim of the tub and sat with her legs folded up underneath her.

"Do I have something important to say?" Elphie said not trying to mask her confusion.

"No my love, I do. And I need you to really hear me." Glinda said and Elphie nodded.

"I'm listening Glinda."

"Elphie, I know that you are not necessarily bothered anymore when I get all worked up."

"No, I'm not, not really. I remember you said it was like a little game for you." Elphie said.

"One of the few with rules." Glinda chuckled and Elphie smiled.

"It might not bother you, but I think it does concern you sometimes I think and I don't want you to be concerned."

"I just don't want you to feel neglected or deprived of anything." Elphie smiled slightly.

"I don't Elphie I promise. I am an eighteen-year-old Arduenna girl. If my hormones weren't running at full-tilt my mother would probably take me to the doctors to be examined." Glinda chuckled.

"Lyndie…" Elphie said.

"Elphie, I'm serious. Me finding my beshert as soon as I did was not only wonderful, it was a real public service." Glinda giggled.

"Us starting to date was a public service?" Elphie said with amusement.

"Yep." Glinda giggled as she presented a leg for Elphie to scrub.

"I can not wait to see where this goes." Elphie chuckled as she picked up the bath brush.

" Your concern, attention and devotion to my needs has kept Shiz from spiraling into moral decay." Glinda laughed enjoying herself.

"Go on. This is far to intriguing to abandon, not to mention very ironic." Elphie chuckled and started to attend to Glinda's leg.

"If by some horrible, awful, tragic, twist of fate that I never want to discuss again, we were not brought together, I would still be a sexually charged eighteen-year-old Arduenna girl. I would probably be running amok all over campus flirting, kissing and iggling for Oz only knows who." Glinda said seriously.

"That does sound like a dire situation, not to mention disturbingly plausible." Elphie chuckled.

"See." Glinda said and indicated that she wanted to get out of the tub.

Elphie assisted her out and wrapped her up in a fluffy towel then gave her a gentle kiss.

"Elphie, This isn't going to come out right, but it's you, your sweetness, kindness, tenderness and concern, your very private and reserved nature that not only allows me to explore all of this sexuality, it helps me keep it in check as well. I can test and get to know myself in that way, because you love me enough to let me express what is there and enough to help me not let it get beyond what I am able to handle. Just as I hope it is also true with you. We have discussed this before." Glinda said.

"You are right, we have. I understand this, I do. You are not depriving yourself of anything, you are actually getting to experience more than you probably would have in another circumstance, which you don't want to discuss." Elphie smiled.

"Exactly."

"I guess I just needed a refresher course. And it does work for me that way. You are just as sweet, kind tender and concerned, but your more confident and bold nature supports me while I explore and nudges me when I need it. But I am very different from you in this regard, and you honor and protect that. You make it safe for me to not only admit my sexual feelings but express them as I am able." Elphie said.

"We understand each other Elphie, we always have on some level." Glinda said softly and they shared a long kiss.

"So I am not deprived of anything, even when I immerse in a lukewarm tub. Whether I end up neglected or not remains to be seen." Glinda smiled broadly.

"Okay?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you my precious Lyndie. I guess between telling our friends about us, all that making out and us both getting worked up, I wasn't able to differentiate it all, even though I tried to."

"Elphie we can talk about whatever you need to as much as you need to. Just be aware, as soon as you start to get as worked up as I do, all activity of a sexual nature ceases until we establish new parameters." Glinda said only half-jokingly.

"I think we are fine for a long while. " Elphie smiled wondering if she would ever be able to get that worked up.

Glinda wanted to do Elphie's hair first and while she dusted and brushed they talked more about what Glinda had said. They had indeed had versions of this conversation, but each time they did, it evolved and changed in much the same manner as the girls themselves had. Elphie understood that she was not having issues with anything that happened as much as she was unable to properly process so much at the same time. Their talk eventually turned into teasing and by the time Glinda was forced to relinquish the hair dust tin, Elphie was playfully admonishing her about indiscriminate iggling.

X

The soft music was playing, their special candle was lit, the ceiling had been sparkled and Glinda and Elphie had just finished a waltz that was constrained only by logistics.

"I think dancing under the stars is one of the best things ever." Glinda sighed as she put her head on Elphie's shoulder as they swayed.

"It does have definite merit." Elphie smiled and held Glinda tighter.

They danced various types of slow dances, occasionally sharing a kiss or caress until Glinda yawned.

"Ah our trusty time for bed alarm." Elphie chuckled.

"I guess it is really late. And we have had a very busy day, emotionally and physically." Glinda smiled.

"Tomorrow will be busy too, unless you'd like to put off shopping until another time." Elphie said.

"Not on your life. I've got the rare convergence of opportunity and cooperation, I'd be a fool not to take advantage of it." Glinda giggled.

"At least I'll get it over with." Elphie sighed.

"It won't be that bad, I promise. These are the same shops you went to when you would buy clothes before, on the rare occasions you bought clothes." Glinda laughed.

"I was sufficiently outfitted." Elphie said.

"But I will concede that the varied life I now have, requires a more varied wardrobe. Maybe not quite as large as it is though."

"I want you to have options, things to chose from." Glinda smiled.

"Why? I rarely chose my own outfits any more, even for classes." Elphie smiled back.

"Not the point." Glinda said then yawned.

"Lyndie, I'd like to share my bed tonight if that's okay with you." Elphie said as she guided Glinda over to the beds.

"Of course my love, of course." Glinda said.

"Elphie, do you have reason to think that you will not sleep tonight?" She asked as she stroked Elphie's cheek.

"No, Lyndie. I am okay, at least in theory, with the fact that all of our friends know that we are a couple, so that should not be an issue tonight. In addition I found out that making out is actually an altruistic act, so there should be no residual issues there." Elphie smiled as she got into her bed and scooted towards the wall.

"An altruistic mean green thing, is that even possible?" Glinda giggled as she crawled into bed beside her love.

"It's your logic my sweet, you tell me." Elphie chuckled.

"I'll think on that." Glinda yawned.

"I'd best kiss you quickly before you drift off." Elphie smiled and Glinda pouted.

"I misspoke. I'd best start to give you a long, slow kiss before you drift off to sleep."

"That's better." Glinda smiled.

"I love you Elphie, with all that I am I love you. Tell me you know that." Glinda asked softly.

"I know how much you love me. I love you too." Elphie replied and gave Glinda the long slow kiss that she was promised.

"Definitely not deprived or neglected." Glinda giggled sleepily as she turned in Elphie's arms and snuggled close.

Elphie hummed and stroked Glinda's hair for the very few minutes it took her to fall asleep.

"Neither am I any more." Elphie said softly after she heard Glinda's soft snore.

"Neither am I."


	187. Chapter 187

"Please explain to me again why it is my fault that you are taking another bath?" Elphie said as she tightened her ponytail.

"You woke up before I did. If you had just stayed in bed and stared at me while I was asleep like a normal person, I would not have gotten into the state that required a bath." Glinda said as she stood up in the tub.

"Yes you would have." Elphie chuckled as she wrapped her up in a towel.

"Alright fine, I probably would have. But you sitting there playing with the temple bar of your glasses while you read, did not help matters." Glinda said then sat down in front of the vanity mirror.

"You could have told me that you were awake." Elphie said as she brushed out Glinda's hair.

"Are you nuts? Watching you play with the temple bar of your glasses drives me nice crazy." Glinda giggled.

"So I am not at fault here. Had I known I was driving you crazy, nice or otherwise, I would have stopped immediately. Bow or hair pull?" Elphie said as she manipulated the tousled hair into a ponytail.

"Bow please. And that's just mean. Stop immediately, I mean really. Red please." Glinda said when Elphie held up two choices.

"I see, so it's one of those situations where no matter what I did, it would not have mattered one way or the other." Elphie chuckled as she adjusted the red bow in Glinda's hair.

"Pretty much." Glinda agreed with a smile as she got up from the stool.

"Thank you sweetheart, it looks perfect." She added, giving Elphie a soft kiss.

"Fine. But if I get the blame for relegating you to a lukewarm tub, I'd also like the credit for that rather interesting game of kiskle tag." Elphie said as she followed Glinda out of the bathroom.

"Why should you get credit for that?" Glinda giggled as she rummaged through the clothes in the wardrobe.

"Because if you hadn't been driven crazy by me playing with my glasses, you would not have provoked me like you did trying to instigate a tickle fight." Elphie chuckled as she zipped up the casual red dress that Glinda had put on.

"Elphaba Thropp, how could you say such a thing, I most certainly did not provoke you. Would you please get my light weight black sweater out of the other wardrobe?" Glinda said as she picked up a pair of shoes.

"What do you call tickling the back of my knee while sitting on my lap?" Elphie said as she looked for the sweater.

"I had an itch." Glinda said innocently as she buckled her shoes.

"On my leg?" Elphie said arching her eyebrow as she put the sweater on the bed beside Glinda.

"I didn't know it was your leg until you laughed." Glinda replied as she put on the sweater.

"Whatever you say my sweet. But scrambling off of my lap, squealing catch me if you can, was defiantly the battle cry for kiskle tag. You said so yourself." Elphie smiled as she assisted her.

"You didn't have to respond you know." Glinda giggled and started switching things from one purse to another.

"Oh please, you have to be kidding me." Elphie said as she held out her hands for the things that Glinda was deciding whether to take or not.

"If I had sat there and not chased after you, you would have pouted."

"I would not have. You need more aloe oil." Glinda said putting the little bottle in Elphie's hand.

"I would have come over pulled you out of the chair and started another game." She giggled as she took everything but the bottle out of Elphie's hands.

"Which still would have ended up with us making out and you naked because that is what you were in the mood for." Elphie laughed, walking to the bathroom to refill her oil bottle.

"Which is why you needed that bath. I should take my clove bottle for a refill."

"Good idea my love. And I was in the mood for it because you woke up before me and insisted on being sexy. See, your fault." Glinda chuckled.

"Do you want a sweater too?"

"No, I'm in long sleeves. Okay in an effort to end this conversation and get on with our lives…" Elphie said as she dropped the bottle into the open purse.

"Lyndie why do you need all those hair pulls in there?"

"Emergencies." Glinda giggled and Elphie shook her head.

" Anyway, I accept all the blame and none of the credit for anything that transpired this morning, not even that absolutely amazing kiss you received as a consolation prize for losing kiskle tag." Elphie smiled.

"I thought that was because I won." Glinda laughed.

"I took a shot, it's always a toss up in a game with no rules and an overly perky player." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh I don't think you were overly perky Elphie." Glinda giggled and put herself into Elphie's arms.

"I love mornings like this Elphie, I really do."

"They do have a certain appeal I admit." Elphie smiled.

"I was thinking this morning while I was in the tub. You know while you were brooding because of your devastating loss in kiskle tag." Glinda said grinning broadly and challenging Elphie with her eyes.

"Thinking about what my precious?" Elphie grinned, not taking the bait.

"Mean green thing." Glinda said after she stuck out her tongue.

"I was thinking about everything we talked about and did last night and all the fun this morning. I wouldn't trade a second of it for anything even if I take only lukewarm baths until graduation, because I know that someday I'll be able to utilize all the little signals we are developing now." Glinda smiled.

"Utilize them in what manner? Or do I want to know." Elphie laughed.

"One day after a social function or dinner party, I'll be able to give you a flirty look and a coy smile, take you by the hand and lead you away, knowing it won't end in a lukewarm bath. Or one day I will waggle my eyebrows and grin slyly at you during a date or dance and you will whisk me away." Glinda said.

"I see. Well that is utilizing acquired knowledge effectively." Elphie chuckled.

"Isn't that what the future wife of the future not going to be governor of Munchkinland should do?" Glinda laughed.

"I have no idea, but it is certainly what the future wife of a mean green thing should do. For survival if nothing else." Elphie laughed along.

Glinda looked into Elphie's eyes and caressed her cheek.

"I adore you, you know." Glinda whispered.

"I know. And the feeling is very mutual." Elphie smiled and they shared a kiss.

"Ready to go?" Glinda said when they parted.

"You know my response to that question." Elphie smiled and picked up her umbrella.

"We're ready." Glinda giggled and walked out the door that Elphie had opened.

As Elphie was shutting the door Glinda started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Elphie asked with a smile.

"We beat the grumblies today." Glinda bubbled as she pointed to her stomach.

"Thank you for waiting. I promise I will reward you tonight." Elphie grinned as she patted Glinda's tummy,

"On behalf of my tummy, oh boy!" Glinda wiggled happily then started down the hallway with a chuckling Elphie beside her.

X

"Tyuron, how in Oz did Uliko make a bowl out of eggs?" Glinda asked as she stared at her plate.

"How should I know. He loves to experiment. Enjoy my friends." The man said and hurried off to greet some other customers.

"I suppose if he can make a bowl out of bread, anything is fair game." Elphie chuckled as she poked at the egg bowl full of vegetables, potatoes and cheese with her fork.

"Well this isn't the first time we have reaped the benefits of experimentation, this is delicious. And fits in with the fun of the morning." Glinda laughed.

Elphie watched Glinda enjoy her food and listened as she chatted happily about their day's schedule. She couldn't help but think about this same time last year. Instead of enjoying the beautiful fall day, she more than likely would have been up in her secluded spot in the library surrounded by books instead of by trees with brilliantly covered leaves. She would have been listening to the occasional echo of a voice in the stacks instead of sweet giggling voice that calmed her mind and breathing in the dusty air of her hiding place instead of the crisp, clean fall air that had the faint hint of perfume that she was breathing now.

."…So we'll do that last." Elphie heard Glinda say.

"I'm sorry my sweet, what?" Elphie smiled.

"Elphie, really. I know you don't like to discuss shopping, but wandering away in the middle of a conversation is just rude." Glinda giggled.

"I apologize, I was thinking about how I would have spent a beautiful fall day this time last year." Elphie smiled.

"You were up in your hidey-hole in that musty, dusty, dark library weren't you?" Glinda frowned.

"Only long enough to remind myself that this is a better way to spend a Saturday on a beautiful fall day, even with a shopping trip." Elphie said.

"Now, what were you saying?"

X

"Hi Mr. K." Glinda bubbled as she hugged the old apothecary.

"You sure are busy today."

"Hello girls, it is nice to see you two. It is the season for sniffles, everyone wants relief." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled as he returned the enthusiastic hug that he received.

"I would love to chat, but as you can see…bless you Mrs. Louy, I'll be right with you."

"We'll come back after we finish our shopping. Elphie gets new winter boots and some fall clothes today." Glinda said proudly as she gave him Elphie's clove oil bottle.

"You seem to be taking this all in stride Elphaba." The man laughed.

"She promised to make it as painless as possible." Elphie laughed along.

"Then I will chat with you two later. Enjoy yourselves." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

"We will, or I will anyway. Bye Mr. K. " Glinda chirped as they left the shop and wandered down the street to the cobblers.

"Here we are, Mr. Ilore's cobbler shop." Glinda said happily, as Elphie opened the door for her.

"I need to remember to bring Momsie here next time she comes to visit."

"Well Miss Elphaba and Miss Glinda, how nice to see you. It has been awhile." The cobbler greeted them.

"Hello Mr. Ilore." Elphaba said.

"Hello Mr. Ilore, what a lovely selection of fall shoes you have." Glinda said as she looked around the shop.

"Thank you we just put them out. Is there something in particular that you are looking for, or are your boots in need of repair again Miss Elphaba?" The man asked.

"Well that pair of navy pumps over there caught my eye, but first on the list is boots for Elphaba." Glinda said.

"All right then, lets see what the trouble is." The cobbler said showing them to a seat.

"Actually Mr. Ilore I was hoping to get some new ones made." Elphie said shyly.

"Some that are as sturdy and protective as these, for winter, but are…"

"Are less clunky." Glinda finished with a grin when Elphie started to falter.

"Less clunky?" The cobbler asked with an amused smile.

"Uh-huh. These are great for winter, but they are meant for boys. I was thinking something a little more… wait I'll show you." Glinda said enthusiastically as she reached into her purse for something.

The cobbler looked at Elphie and Elphie could only shrug and smile tentatively as Glinda took a small notepad and a pen from her purse.

"Maybe like this." Glinda said as she started to sketch a boot.

"See, round off the square toe just a little, and narrow in the heel slightly, but keep the pretty patterned soles, and possibly…oh, I'm sorry." Glinda smiled sheepishly when she heard the cobbler chuckle softly.

"No, no Miss Glinda don't apologize, this is actually very helpful. You want a pair of sturdy everyday boots that will protect your friend's feet and legs from the snow and slush but look a little more feminine."

"Exactly!" Glinda squealed excitedly and Elphie couldn't help but smile.

"If I may keep this?" Mr. Ilore chuckled indicating the sketch and Glinda giggled and handed it to him.

"Never fear Miss Elphaba, I will make you a perfect pair of protective boots. Now, let's measure your feet and legs. After all perfect includes perfect fit."

Elphie was very uncomfortable, but endured having her feet and legs measured as they discussed the type of stockings that she would wear underneath the boots. In no time the deft and professional cobbler had all the information that he needed and Elphie settled herself down by watching Glinda try on shoes, including winter boots.

"I wasn't aware that you were the boot type Lyndie." Elphie smiled, shifting Glinda's packages to her other hand as they left the cobbler shop.

"Think back Elphie, I wore winter boots on snowy or slushy days." Glinda giggled.

"You mean those pink things?" Elphie laughed.

"Well, they were cute and they worked, but these are much prettier." Glinda said.

"You've influenced my choice in footwear, you should be proud."

"Well that is only fair I guess. Everything I'm wearing, except my boots was selected by you." Elphie chuckled.

X

The strolled down the street that was alive with normal Saturday sights and sounds. Mothers with children looking at clothes, toys or kitchenware. Men arguing with the toolmaker over the proper tool for a job or haggling with the jeweler for a gift for their wives. It was bustling and noisy and Glinda loved it.

Glinda steered Elphie towards the bookseller's shop while she went to go look at some knick-knacks on a cart outside of it. Thirty minutes later Glinda went in to get Elphie with two picture frames, a pencil case for her colored pencils and a new case for Elphie's lab glasses. She saw Elphie holding four books and three recordings.

"Look Lyndie, a recording by the Brox Hall Jazz Ensemble." Elphie said with an excited smile when she saw her love.

"The group that played when we went to the Emerald Café with Jilla and Pajul? Goody." Glinda bubbled and bounced.

"Here is one by the Ozian National Symphony and…." Elphie said with a twinkle in her eye.

"What Elphie, what?" Glinda said barely able to contain herself.

"A recording by the current class of the Frottican Fellows." Elphie said triumphantly.

"Elphie no, Really?" Glinda wiggled with glee as she took the album from Elphie.

"Look here's their picture and they are in those choir robes. Oh this will be great fun." Glinda laughed.

"I think so too." Elphie smiled.

They paid for the books and recordings, reorganized their bundles and continued on their way. They stopped by the confectioner's shop and bought a large box of chocolate dipped fruit for themselves and a smaller one for Mr. Kwenyo.

"Here we are Elphie, Papina's Dress Shop. The last stop on our list." Glinda said as they stood in front of the window of the clothing store.

"Oh just look at all of those cute things." Glinda gushed excitedly.

"Let's just get this over with." Elphie said, but could not help but smile at how excited Glinda was. She could never help it.

They walked into the store and someone behind the counter nodded and said welcome.

"Maybe we should send the sales girls from Boutique Row down here for lessons." Elphie said and Glinda merely smiled and pulled her over to a rack.

"I've never seen you in a shirt like this Elphie, have you ever worn one?" Glinda asked as she selected one.

"These are like what you wear when its very cold." Elphie said.

"Yep. They are turtlenecks. They annoy some people and others love them. Oh here's a nice navy blue one that should fit you."

"It looks uncomfortable." Elphie said as she looked at the shirt in Glinda's hand.

"If it annoys you, we won't get it, okay? Oh here are some heavier cotton blouses." Glinda bubbled and set about selecting clothes from the racks and tables.

Elphie sighed and went to put their bundles on a chair by the dressing rooms and went back over to Glinda who already had an arm full of clothes. Glinda smiled at her and handed her the clothes then skipped over to a rack of skirts. Elphie was not happy, but tried to comfort herself with the fact that at least no obnoxious sales girls were hovering around them.

"And things were going so well." Elphie muttered when a sales girl approached them.

"May I take these things for you Miss?" She asked Elphie.

"Are you going to put them back where they belong?" Elphie asked hopefully.

"Excuse me."

"She is asking if she can take them to a dressing room for you Elphie. Yes ma'am, please." Glinda said.

"Oh and do the sizes on these lined wool skirts run small?" Glinda asked.

After a brief conversation with Glinda the sales took the clothes plus a few skirts and left. Elphie followed Glinda to a dress rack mumbling.

"What's wrong Elphie?" Glinda said as she looked through the rack and selected a few different types of dresses.

"We are not, I repeat not, buying me all of these clothes." Elphie said irritably as she took the things that Glinda handed her.

"Of course we are not Elphie. I told you I just want to see how you like some of these things and if the fabrics irritate your skin. Please trust me sweetheart." Glinda said quietly.

"I do and I'm sorry, but can we please just get on with this already, surely you have enough things to torture me with by now." Elphie said.

"All right Elphie I suppose I do. Let's go on to the dressing room." Glinda said, knowing that she was beginning to push her luck.

After Elphie was convinced that it was very proper for friends to change in the same dressing room Elphie started to try on the clothes that Glinda had picked out. Glinda fussed, adjusted and commented then she would happily scamper out to get a different size or style and end up coming back with something very different.

"Enough Glinda!" Elphie said testily when Glinda handed her a fourth skirt.

"If you haven't figured out what suits me by now, you are never going to."

Glinda startled at Elphie's sudden outburst. She felt Elphie's extreme irritation and tears formed in her eyes. Elphie saw the tears and the look on Glinda's face and immediately regretted her tone.

"Lyndie, I'm sorry, I should not have spoken that harshly to you, but this is just too much." Elphie said as she dried the tears that were streaming down her love's face.

"I just want to make sure you had proper clothes to keep you warm. I just want you to be warm. Warm and comfortable." Glinda sniffled.

"What?" Elphie said confused.

"Last winter you always looked cold. I even saw you shivering sometimes. None of your clothing looked very warm. I just don't want you to be cold or shiver." Glinda said through her quiet tears.

"Is that what this is all about? You saw me shivering." Elphie said as she gathered Glinda into a hug, ignoring where they were.

Glinda nodded. "You always looked cold, even when you bundled up. And the only heavy things you had seemed to irritate your skin. I only wanted you to have pretty, comfortable things to wear this winter." Glinda said and started to cry again.

"My sweet, why didn't you just tell me this in the first place?" Elphie said after drying Glinda's tears and giving her a quick, but affectionate kiss.

"I thought you knew that's why I wanted to take you shopping for warm clothes." Glinda sniffled.

"I assumed you were continuing to update my wardrobe. But you were doing what you do best, taking care of me." Elphie smiled.

"So you aren't irritated with me any more?"

"I was never irritated with you, I was irritated at trying on mountains of clothes. Lyndie my precious girl, please don't fret about the past, please. Believe it or not, if you hadn't come up with this cold weather shopping trip, I would have asked you to get me something more appropriate for winter, when winter actually got here." Elphie chuckled.

"You would have?" Glinda asked surprised.

"Of course I would have. Why in Oz would I go do something I don't really like to do, when I have you to do it for me? And do it happily." Elphie said.

"You do have a point. I'm sorry Elphie, I should have been more clear and I guess I did get a little carried away." Glinda said pointing to all of the things strewn around the dressing room.

"You, get carried away with something. Never." Elphie smiled.

"Lyndie are you all right now?"

"Uh-huh. I just hated the thought of you all alone, studying in your hidey-hole, cold and shivering." Glinda said and started to cry again.

"Glinda you need to stop this, I mean it." Elphie said gently.

"I know how to ask for the things I need now, you know that. You also now know that I was not a pauper and had the financial means to buy winter clothes, I just didn't because at the time, it did not seem to matter. Everything is different now."

"You're right Elphie. I'm okay, really" Glinda said.

"But when I constantly tell you to bundle up, or to not forget your warm cloak, don't argue with me."

"I'll give you…say one hundred free bundle up, take your cloak nags before I fuss. How's that?" Elphie smiled.

"Deal!" Glinda grinned.

"Wait, is that for just this winter or for forever?" She asked seriously and Elphie chuckled and gave her a lingering kiss.

Half an hour later Glinda had a good idea of what Elphie liked and what she didn't and Elphie had enough cool weather clothes to tide her over until Glinda and her mother went shopping over Fall break. They paid for the clothes, reorganized their purchases yet again then went back to see Mr. Kwenyo.

The apothecary was delighted with his treat of chocolate dipped fruit and with hearing that the girl's talk with their friends had gone well. Glinda showed him their new recordings and told him about Elphie's new boots. They talked for awhile about music, but had to table the conversation until the next day because customers came into the store.

Glinda and Elphie hurried back to campus to put their things away because Glinda wanted to take a proper walk and get something to eat.

"Lyndie, You do remember that I have work to do this weekend?" Elphie said as she put the recordings on the shelf with the others.

"Yes Elphie, I do. I figured we could goof off today, go to the bar tonight then dance the night away back here. Tomorrow afternoon we will stay in and you can do your work, or we can go to the library if you need to. Is that okay with you?" Glinda said as she hung up the last of the clothes.

"Elphie?" She turned and saw Elphie sitting in her chair and felt her distress.

"My love what's the matter?"

"Nothing really, I just…I just realized that we are going to the bar tonight with the people that recently found out we are a couple."

"Elphie, we do not have to go…"

"Let's go get you something to eat and take that walk, we can talk then." Elphie interrupted.

"I was just taken aback when you mentioned the bar." Elphie said as they ate sandwiches and fruit.

"Elphie, I mean it we do not have to go." Glinda said.

"I have to face them sometime, unless I want to transfer schools." Elphie smiled.

"It's okay."

"You did promise Caspon you would sing." Glinda chuckled.

"I wasn't tipsy last night was I?" Elphie chuckled.

"Have you ever been tipsy?" Glinda giggled.

"No. I'm not sure I could drink enough to get tipsy." Elphie smiled.

"Well I'm planning on not being tipsy tonight. Maybe never again." Glinda grinned.

"Why, because I won't fool around with you when you are inebriated?" Elphie chuckled.

"Can you think of a better reason? Ready to walk?"

They took one of their slow strolls around the campus, ending up by the lake where they sat and talked about being at the bar with their friends and how it might be different.

"Last night, Loma asked me to spend some time with Hyrut tonight. She seems to think he is having trouble with this." Elphie said.

"How in Oz am I supposed to handle that?"

"Maybe some of the confusion and disorientation that I felt came from him, but it wasn't rejection or anything negative. He admires you Elphie, he always has. Just dance with him my love, talk with him like you always do." Glinda said.

"What if asks me things, things that I don't know how to answer?" Elphie said unhappily.

"Then we can talk to him together. But Elphie he knows you and your nature. I can't even imagine him wanting to say anything that would embarrass you."

"I guess you are right. And it is my turn; you've fielded most of the questions so far and had to deal with Loma.

"You elected me spokesperson, remember?" Glinda giggled.

"I know, it will be okay. Hyrut and I have always gotten along well." Elphie said, but not very convincingly.

"It will be okay. It's the sing along bar with our friends. We will handle whatever happens, together. Just as we always do." Glinda smiled reassuringly.

They talked for a little while longer and Elphie started to feel better. As they walked back to their room she was teasing about Caspon forgetting about her singing and Glinda was teasing her about all the songs she said she knew, but hadn't revealed yet.

Back up in the room Elphie spent some time holding Glinda before they got ready to go. Once baths were taken and they were dressed and ready, she held her again and Glinda started one of the slow, reassuring kisses that Elphie usually gave her.

"Thank you." Elphie said when she finally pulled away.

"You are welcome. Elphie, I know you are nervous, but if you do not think you can settle and have fun tonight, let's not go." Glinda said.

"Fun is a relative concept. I promise you, I'll tell you if I am too stressed. Or more than likely you will tell me." Elphie chuckled.

"That is not the least bit funny Elphaba!" Glinda huffed.

"So you won't be actively tuned in on me tonight?" Elphie asked with her eyebrow arched.

"I didn't say that, I said your comment wasn't the least bit funny." Glinda grinned.

"Fine then. I want you to have fun tonight, that's where my fun comes from." Elphie smiled.

"Oh the pressure. But alright if I must, I'll have fun." Glinda tried to deadpan, but an errant giggle escaped.

"Thank you, I know what an inconvenience it is for you." Elphie said sympathetically.

"You are not the only one who has things they do for love you know." Glinda said then kissed Elphie and did a quick inventory.

"I think that we are ready." She said as she went to the wardrobe.

"At least you didn't bother to ask me this time." Elphie chuckled.

"Here smartie, you might need this." Glinda said handing Elphie her new cashmere sweater.

"That's one." Elphie chuckled as she opened the door.

"Uh-uh." Glinda protested as she walked out.

"I did not say bundle up or take your cloak."

"Don't you think you have enough iggles without adding niggling to your list." Elphie laughed.

"Niggling? That's not even a word." Glinda huffed as they walked down the hallway.

"It most certainly is, and you accuse me of it all the time. It means nit picking." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphie!" Glinda bubbled stopping in her tracks.

"You have an iggle!"

"I suppose I do, but that doesn't change the fact that you were picking nits about the sweater." Elphie smiled.

"Elphie has an iggle, Elphie has an iggle." Glinda sing-songed as they started down the stairs.

"Elphaba, considering how things went this morning, you just should have quit while you were ahead." Elphie muttered to herself, enjoying the game.

"Yes you should have, you little niggler." Glinda giggled.

"Great, just great." Elphie said as she held the door to the patio open for her wiggly love.

X

They stopped outside the door to the sing along bar and Elphie took a deep breath.

"I know that you have fun when I do. But I won't have fun if you are not in a place where you can." Glinda said then looked confused.

"Wait."

"I understood that." Elphie chuckled.

"I'll be okay Lyndie. I will be because I want to be." Elphie said.

"That's my girl." Glinda said proudly.

"Ooh, I like that song." She smiled as she heard the music coming from inside as someone came out.

They both walked in and as soon as their eyes adjusted to the dimmer light they saw their group of friends back in the corner and started weaving their way to them.

"Green girl, I thought for sure that you would back out." Manif laughed when he saw Glinda and Elphie.

"Manif, what are you doing here?" Elphie said in surprise as she accepted a hug.

"Yeah, I thought you were at Dani's house." Glinda said

"Well I took her this morning, but decided to come back because I was positive that our resident song bird here would renege on her deal to sing tonight." Manif chuckled as he sat the girls.

"I thought you said that you were sure that I was going to back out." Elphie chuckled admitting only to herself that she was very glad that he was there.

"Don't listen to him." Gotero chuckled.

"Dani threw the lout out."

"What!" Glinda exclaimed.

"Gotero can it you dolt. She did not throw me out." Manif said.

"But she did ask me if I minded coming back here. I think she really needed some time alone with her mother. I hated leaving her, because she seemed upset, but she asked me to. How could I not?" Manif said.

"The things we do for love." Glinda smiled and kissed his cheek.

"And speaking of that, you absolutely have to sing now Elphaba." Caspon grinned.

"Your best friend is in the dumps and you need to cheer him up." Gotero added.

"That's enough you two. I am not in the dumps. I am going to go get Dani in the morning. And seeing Elphaba's radiant green face and surly snarl is all I need to cheer me up. Besides, I don't want her guilted into singing. If anything I want it to happen honorably, either because I badgered her into it, or Glinda is tipsy and Elphaba is trying to get her to leave." Manif laughed and everyone laughed along, especially Glinda, who was stroking Elphie's hand under the table.

"Don't drag me into this. She promises me dancing to get me to leave." Glinda giggled and the laughter erupted even more loudly.

Manif winked at Elphaba and she relaxed a little and smiled even though she was flushing furiously.

"That's true. I promise her dances when she's inebriated. Songs are for when it storms." Elphie said which launched a good-natured conversation of things the friends had done for each other and their partners when they were tipsy.

"See green girl, it's alright. You might be included in on the teasing a little more now, but nothing's really changed." Manif said quietly to Elphie as the group laughed and teased.

"Manif is Dani okay?" Elphie asked.

"Yes, she just needed something I could not give her. That's hard." Manif said.

"I understand that and Glinda does even more. I often need time on my own to process things and I know it is hard on Glinda. But she gives it to me because she loves me. Manif you did give Dani what she needed, trust me when I tell you that. Honoring the request she made gave her exactly what she needed." Elphie said seriously.

"I guess you are right, and it pains me to say that. You don't admit things like that often." Manif smiled.

"Don't get used to it. It was either have a serious conversation with you or join in on that." Elphie smiled indicating the boisterous conversation that Glinda was a part of.

"Talking seriously to you seemed the least dangerous option." She chuckled.

"Well, thank you." Manif said and gave her a friendly and chaste kiss.

"You're welcome." Elphie smiled.

"Hey, Manif weren't you at the meeting last night? She's spoken for." Gotero chuckled.

"Better go defend her honor Glinda."

"Beliea can't you do something about him?" Manif said.

"Not in public." Beliea smiled and everyone laughed except Elphie who blushed.

"You all need not concern yourselves with us." Glinda said.

"The only thing that worries me about this is that they are playing nice, or at least appearing to." She added with a chuckle and sat back down by Elphie.

"We promise to cease and desist immediately. Playing nice is far too taxing anyway." Manif laughed.

"Besides I have a surprise for you all. Mama Miola sent it for us. It's some of Dani's Uncle's new wine." Manif said as he pulled bottles out of a knapsack.

"It's pink!" Glinda squealed and everyone voiced their surprise and intrigue.

"It is. Mama Miola said it is a type of Vin Gris, but it was nicknamed blush wine because it reminded Hernuo, that's Dani's uncle, of his wife's cheeks when she blushes." Manif said putting the last bottle on the table.

"Someone open a couple of those and someone come help me get the glasses and some food. Not you." Manif said looking at Elphie who was starting to get up.

Beliea and Gotero started to open two bottles and Caspon, along with Hyrut went to help Manif with the wineglasses and other drinks, as well as to get some appetizers from the buffet. Glinda took the opportunity to talk a little with Elphie, who was settling down.

"Isn't this fun Glinda, pink wine." Loma said as she sniffed one of the corks then handed it to Glinda.

"It is, isn't it. Oh this is nice." She said as she sniffed the cork then held it under Elphie's nose.

"Are you going to try some Elphaba?" Beliea asked.

"I am." Elphie smiled.

"Alright gang here we go." Manif said as he put a tray on the table.

The glasses were passed out; plates of finger foods set out and a small glass of milk appeared in front of Elphaba.

"You all, since we are all trying this new wine for the first time let's do it right. I heard that Juiva took wine tasting lessons this summer, maybe she would lead us all in a proper wine tasting." Manif said and everyone thought that was a fine idea.

"Well I'm not sure. I've only done it with red wines." Juiva said hesitantly.

"This is almost red, besides putting this through the five Ss will be fun." Caspon grinned.

"The five Ss?" Gotero asked.

"Oh Cas calls the five steps in wine tasting that. I wish he wouldn't." Juiva said.

"I had to remember this stuff somehow, to impress your father." Caspon laughed.

"Well let's get on with this before the wine warms. I was told to chill it. I did my best." Manif laughed.

A small amount of wine was poured into all the glasses then Juiva explained and Caspon demonstrated what to do.

"First is the color." Juiva said

"That's see." Caspon chuckled and held his glass up looking at the wine.

"It's pink, she only taught me red so…moving on."

"Second is swirl."

That one was already an S." Caspon grinned and gently made the wine swirl around in his glass and everyone else did the same not really knowing why, but enjoying the process.

"Third is smell." Juiva said

"Or as us uncouth types call it, sniff." Caspon laughed and smelled the wine.

"Doesn't really smell like anything I tried."

"Smells good though." Loma said, as everyone smelled the wine in their glasses.

"Fourth is taste." Juiva said.

"This is the good part, sip." Caspon said.

"Even though technically you are supposed to spit it out."

Caspon took a small sip and everyone followed suit commenting on how different it tasted from other wines they had tried. Elphie took a small sip of milk afterwards and smiled at Glinda who was having an excellent time.

The last step is savor, and this is not at all like it happened in class." Juiva said.

"The last S. This is where you go mmmmmm or make a face." Caspon chuckled.

"Oh it is not, it's where you comment on the aftertaste." Juiva said then saw Caspon's face and chuckled.

"He made a lot of faces."

"Okay let's try again." Caspon said and more wine was poured.

"Remember; see, swirl, sniff, sip, savor."

Everyone, including Elphie went through the steps again commenting and acting like they knew what they were talking about. They asked Juiva to explain a little more about the steps and what they were for, which she did. But since she only knew what applied to red wines, they made up things to describe how the wine looked, smelled and tasted. There was a lot of laughter and much more tasting as they came to a consensus.

"Now that we have completely destroyed the ancient and honored art of wine tasting to the point where it would induce a stroke in any sommelier, I think we need a proper toast." Manif chuckled as all glasses but Elphie's was filled.

"To sharing fun with those we love." Manif said and everyone echoed the words, clinked their glasses and sipped their wine.

"And to Glinda and Elphaba, two of those we love, separately and together." Loma smiled.

"Here, Here." Beliea grinned.

"Here, here." Everyone echoed and tapped their glasses to both Glinda and Elphaba's.

"Empath break?" Manif chuckled as Glinda started to sniffle.

"If you would excuse us." Elphie said and everyone nodded not knowing that Elphie needed the break more than Glinda did.

X

Fifteen minutes later Glinda emerged from the ladies room and her bubble. She and Elphie had talked and Elphie was much less flustered, but she still blushed deeply when they sat back down at the table.

"Good thing a wine wasn't made that was the color of your blush green girl. Dark green wine wouldn't be very appealing." Manif chuckled as he sat her.

"I told you everything would be fine."

"Thank you for the cider Manif." Elphie smiled not knowing what else to say.

Glinda assured everyone that she was fine then thanked Loma and the rest of them for the toast. Since there was a break in the music the friends ate, drank and talked about whatever came up. It was casual and fun, just like it always was, only now Glinda and Elphie were included in on any little jokes or gripes about couples. Due to Manif's insistence while the girls were on empath break, it was all kept very innocent.

When the music started up again Manif asked Elphie to dance. Everyone else went out too, except for Beliea and Gotero who stayed to keep Glinda company. Glinda asked them if Hyrut was okay with what happened the previous night. They didn't know very much but were fairly sure he was just trying to find a context in which to understand it. Most of his confusion centered on Loma's behavior after the Retreat and him not knowing what was going on. Beliea assured Glinda that Loma and Hyrut had talked out the fact that she did not tell him herself and that they were fine. Glinda was relieved that Hyrut wasn't responding negatively and they continued to talk until the music changed.

Loma came back to the table, as did Manif. Glinda looked out and saw Hyrut asking Elphie to dance with him.

"I think he needs to hear this from her, in her words." Loma said to Glinda.

"One scientist to another."


	188. Chapter 188

"Thank you for dancing with me." Hyrut said as he and Elphie attempted to move with the music.

"You were brave enough to ask during this song, the least I could do was accept." Elphie smiled.

"You have gotten better at these more modern dances. Glinda must be a good instructor." Hyrut said a little hesitantly.

"She seems to think these gangly limbs can be tamed." Elphie tried to chuckle; knowing Hyrut was as tense as she was.

"Have you always been romantically interested in girls?" Hyrut blurted out, but quietly.

"Oh hell, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry." He stammered when he saw Elphie's skin tone darken and felt her body tense.

"It's all right. That's a fair question." Elphie said collecting herself much more quickly than she thought she could.

"But can we go somewhere other than here?"

"Of course Elphaba, I'm so sorry. You don't have to, I mean I'm not trying to. Damn." Hyrut said quietly.

Elphie would never have imagined that someone could be more uncomfortable in this situation than she was, but Hyrut was very close. She thought about just letting it drop, but knew that eventually she was going to have to face the things that Glinda had been facing.

"How about back there in that corner, there is a free table." Elphie said.

"I can't guarantee that I can tell you everything you need to hear, but I respect you too much to not at least try." Elphie said softly.

"Okay, fair enough." Hyrut said and offered Elphie his arm.

Elphie looked over at Glinda sitting at the table and really wanted to have her there to help. But Loma had asked her to spend some time with Hyrut. She took a deep breath and Hyrut's arm and they went off into the secluded corner of the bar with Elphie hoping that she understood her own relationship well enough to answer her friend's questions.

X

"Scientist to scientist." Glinda chuckled.

"She might actually be able to handle that. We talked about this earlier and she…wait where are they?" Glinda said when she glanced back to the dance floor and didn't see Elphie.

"Where are they?" She stood up quickly and looked around franticly.

"Glinda, Hy is not going to kidnap Elphaba." Manif said.

"Look, they are back over there in the corner. Okay?"

"Okay, but maybe I should go and…no, I shouldn't." Glinda said then sat back down and took a drink of wine.

"He is not out to hurt or embarrass her Glinda." Loma said a little testily.

"I know, I know I'm sorry. Forgive me, I didn't mean it like that." Glinda said feeling confused and ashamed of herself.

"It looks like Hyrut and Elphaba are talking." Beliea said as she and Gotero came off of the dance floor.

"I'm glad he worked up the nerve." Gotero chuckled.

"Loma, you'll forgive me?" Glinda said.

"Yes silly of course. I know you are just protective of her. You always have been, at least now we know why." Loma chuckled.

"I guess you do. I forgot for a bit that we just told you all this last night. Thank you for being so accepting." Glinda smiled and sipped her wine.

"You two are our friends. It wasn't a long leap." Caspon laughed.

"But to be fair we did talk about this some before you arrived." Beliea said.

"Caspon was right. You two as a couple explains a lot. That makes it easier to accept it as real for most of us."

"Glinda, I wanted to apologize to you for my remarks last night." Juiva said sincerely.

"I wasn't trying to imply that you two are not lady-like because you date each other. I was just taken aback. I had never heard of such a thing before. Cas explained it to me some more and told me that you weren't upset with me."

"Caspon is correct. I am not upset. Honestly, those little niceties seem to work themselves out well enough. We are ladies and gentleman at the same time." Glinda giggled.

"We'll figure this all out in time Glinda, honestly." Gotero said.

"But if we try too hard and end up making some sort of gaff or say something we shouldn't, please forgive us in advance."

"Yeah, it won't be on purpose. And Manif won't always be around to keep us in line." Caspon smiled.

"I think they are trying to ask in their own adorable way to please be patient with us." Beliea said.

"Uh Glinda, do you need an empath break or something?" Loma asked as Glinda started to sniffle.

X

"I was never romantically interested in anyone before, male or female. I wasn't really interested in people at all." Elphie smiled slightly even though she was flustered and blushing deeply.

"Hyrut, If you are having trouble with this, it's okay. Sometimes I'm still not sure I understand it completely myself."

"Who does understand love?' Hyrut chuckled nervously.

"It's not that I'm having trouble with it necessarily. I mean with the concept of two girls together like that. I just always thought that you weren't the dating type."

"I'm not." Elphie said.

"But you and Glinda…you know never mind I think I get it." Hyrut said trying to organize his thoughts.

"I just assumed that if you started going out it would be with someone more like you…not gender wise, temperament wise. Someone reserved and studious, or at least another Munchkin. But honestly, you dating anyone at all was the most surprising thing, I think."

"Becoming involved with someone, dating, was never part of my thinking before I got to Shiz, or even after I got to Shiz. My larger than life roommate, in all her center of attention bubbly glory, crept up on me very slowly and quietly, even as I was backing away trying to hide." Elphie said realizing the words as she was saying them.

"Glinda went about this quietly? Interesting notion." Hyrut smiled and so did Elphie.

"Some experiments require finesse. The effect she had on me crept up on me. I couldn't hide from her; eventually I couldn't even ignore or brush her off when I wanted to. One day I realized that I had not only been befriended, I considered someone a friend then a best friend. When she told me that I was the one that she wanted to have a crush on her, I realized much to my own surprise that I did." Elphie said honestly, wondering if this was the right thing to say.

"Loma and I talked for a long time last night. We even argued a little, but I realized that even if she had told me, I doubt I would have believed her. We all talked together before you got here too. We all accept you two as a couple, all though some of us don't really understand it. But I'm not sure we need to right now. Caspon was very correct in that so many things make sense now. Glinda not wanting to date in spite of the fact that almost all the male population of Shiz was chomping at the bit to take her out, your protectiveness of her and deference to her. Not to mention the marked change in your disposition and wardrobe." Hyrut laughed.

"It's been a learning experience on many levels. I am glad that you still wish to pursue a friendship with us. It means a great deal to me, and to her." Elphie said.

"I have been in awe of your talents since we met. Your intellect is amazing, but how you use it is even more so. I was grateful when you wanted to be my friend quite honestly." Hyrut smiled and Elphie looked sincerely shocked.

"I guess I just had to here this directly from you. You know us scientific types."

"Verify the information or see it for yourself. Be certain. I understand." Elphie chuckled.

X

"No, I don't need an empath break." Glinda smiled as she sniffled.

"I just…here I was thinking that I hope you all will be patient with Elphie and me and you are asking us to be patient with you."

"Friendships adjust to new things all the time. I was very afraid that I would not be accepted into this group of mainly sorcerers, but I was. We adapted to Hyrut and Loma being a couple and Dani and Manif becoming engaged." Beliea smiled.

"We got used to Elphaba, everything after that was a cinch." Manif chuckled and Glinda grinned.

"We have been very lucky so far. My parents gave us unconditional support from the beginning and they adore Elphie. The rest of my family has been supportive as well, or at least are trying to be, Jilla aside. And now so are you all. Do you think they are all right back there?" Glinda said looking back at the corner.

"Maybe I should go check on her…uh them."

"I'll go, I'm a neutral party." Manif smiled.

"Neutral my ass." Gotero laughed.

"More neutral than Glinda or Loma." Manif chuckled as he picked up Hyrut's wine and Elphie's cider glasses.

"Just barely." Gotero smiled and everyone laughed as Manif walked away.

"You do know that you, Elphaba, Manif and Dani have a very complicated relationship." Gotero chuckled.

"You mean just because the man who admitted that he had a big crush on me is now my girlfriend's best friend and his fiancée doesn't care?" Glinda laughed.

"Seems simple to me."

X

"Hyrut, I am ill-equipped for these types of conversations, I just hope that I have answered all of your questions." Elphie said.

"Oh I have questions that will never be asked, but I do feel more at ease with the fact that you are dating Glinda." Hyrut smiled.

"Thank you for talking to me, I wasn't going to ask because I thought it would make you uncomfortable. But Loma told me that I should. She said she never would have talked to Glinda if Beliea hadn't intervened."

"Glinda is very glad that they are better now, She really values Loma's friendship. I'm glad that you talked to me. My social skills are on the list of things that are improving." Elphie smiled.

"I thought you two might be thirsty." Manif said as he set the glasses down on the table.

"Yeah right. So which one sent you, mine or hers?" Hyrut chuckled.

"Can't a man just bring his friends a drink without being suspected of spying, gheez." Manif said putting on his best hurt expression.

"It was mine wasn't it?" Elphie chuckled.

"For some reason, she feels the extreme need to protect you from…well from what I'm not sure. Hyrut is harmless. Or so I'm told." Manif laughed.

"Funny." Hyrut grinned.

"So are you two doing okay?" Manif asked.

"I think so. Elphaba?" Hyrut said.

"I believe so as well." Elphie said.

"Tell my overprotective, but well meaning girlfriend, that I was asked to dance." Elphie smiled trying to take everything in stride.

"If you still want that dance Hyrut?"

"I would love it." Hyrut said.

"I'll tell her and Loma then bring you some shin guards Hy." Manif chuckled.

"I can arrange for you to need them later." Elphie smiled pleasantly as Manif held out his hand to help her up.

"Oh, I'm used to dancing with you without protective gear." Manif laughed.

"She's all yours Hyrut. Good luck."

X

Manif reported back to the group and everyone, especially Glinda and Loma, were relived that everything had gone smoothly. Elphie and Hyrut returned to the table and some gentle teasing after their dance, and for awhile the friends ate, drank and laughed. Soon they were dancing, switching off partners among themselves. If one of them saw a person approaching the table with their eye on Glinda one of the boys would ask her to dance and escort her to the floor before she could be asked. The friends came and went from the table, sometimes going to visit with other people at other tables, but mainly coming to sit and chat with whoever was sitting at theirs while they had a bite to eat or indulged in more of the new pink wine.

At one point, Elphie was dancing and sparing with Manif, Hyrut and Loma were off in a corner alone and Caspon and Gotero were talking with some other sorcerers. Beliea, Juiva and Glinda sat the table finishing up a bottle of wine and talking about an outing for the next day.

"Uh-oh, oh no." Glinda said when she finished her wine and realized that she had just consumed too much.

"What's the matter?" Juiva asked.

"You can't come with us?"

"No, I'm tipsy. I didn't wanna be." Glinda said miserably.

"I was havin so musch fun and this pink cheek wine was so good that I didn't know I drank so much. Now I'm abbreviated and thas not good."

"Why isn't that good? Will Elphaba be mad cause you are tipsy?" Juiva asked slowly and quietly trying to speak clearly because she had a little too much wine also.

"Huh? Mad? No, Elphie won't be mad." Glinda said and looked around then leaned closer to her friends.

"She won't be mad at me, she won't fool around with me if I've had too much to drink." She said unhappily.

"Well that makes sense." Juiva said as reasonably as she could.

"It does, but still. If she were mad, at least there'd be a shot at makin up." Glinda giggled.

"Glinda I really don't think you want to continue this conversation." Beliea smiled at her young friend.

"About Elphie being mad at me, is okay cause she's not. I just….oh no I said no fooling around didn't I?" Glinda said putting her head down on the table and groaning.

"Yes, you did." Beliea said and patted Glinda's back.

"Yes." Juiva agreed.

"But it's okay, because you already told us that Elphaba was a gentleman and that is very gentlemanly."

"It is. Tero and I are much more careful when we've been drinking, especially if one of us is more drunk than the other." Beliea said.

I jus wasn't very discreet" Glinda frowned.

"We've all had our little moments of letting things slip. Now you can and not worry about it." Beliea reassured her.

"I guess so, but can we jus forget I said anything?" Glinda asked.

"Forget what?" Beliea chuckled.

"Yeah, forget what?" Manif said as he held Elphie's chair for her.

"Nothing. Glinda was just reminding us that Elphaba has some very gentlemanly qualities." Beliea said with a smile.

"I didn't know I had too much to drink, but I have had and am a little tipsy and when I figured it out I told them I didn't want to be and they thought you would get mad cause I was but I told them why I really didn't wanna be tipsy." Glinda said in a slightly slurred miserable rush of words and Elphie blushed slightly as she arched her eyebrow.

"But we are going to forget all about it, right Beliea?" Juiva said helpfully.

"Whether you want to or not probably." Manif chuckled.

"I see." Elphie said trying to focus on the fact that Glinda was upset and not on what made her that way.

"I'm really bad at this our friends knowing about us stuff. Stupid pink wine." Glinda said as she pinged her glass with her finger.

"Now, now Let's not get carried away here. I've got an idea that might help. Wait here." Manif said and sprinted off.

"Why does Glinda look miserable?" Loma said as she and Hyrut sat down.

"Because pink wine is stupid." Juiva said.

"You've certainly had enough of it." Loma laughed, knowing she had as well.

"I know, thas the problem." Glinda moaned.

"Is she gonna be sick?" Hyrut asked.

"No she's not. Lyndie it's all right, it…" Elphie started.

"Ladies and gentleman may I have your attention for a moment." A man yelled from the little stage.

"You may thank me." Manif said with his biggest grin, returning to the table.

"Before we start the sing-along we are going to have a few specialty dances starting with a ladies only. So guys, park it some where and watch your lovely girls have fun without you."

"As I said, you may thank me." Manif chuckled.

"You are an insane genius." Elphie said.

"Come on ladies, let's go!" Beliea chuckled as she led her slightly inebriated friends out onto the dance floor.

"Lyndie, will you dance with me?" Elphie asked as she held out her hand.

She was trying to just deal with what was going on at the moment; everything would have be sorted out and processed later.

"You aren't angry with me?" Glinda said blinking away tears.

"Of course not, let's dance." Elphie smiled trying to just relax so Glinda wouldn't feel something and misunderstand it.

"Oh boy!" Glinda giggled as she hopped up.

"Stay away from the tango." Manif said with a wink as Glinda and Elphie joined the other girls.

X

"I'm sorry Elphie, I jus couldn't keep it in." Glinda said as she moved in Elphie's loose embrace.

"Lyndie, I'm not angry or even upset. Flustered maybe, but I'll get over that. Let's just enjoy the rest of the night here with our friends and stupid pink wine then later there will be long slow dances waiting for us." Elphie said.

"Oh boy!" Glinda wiggled.

"Everything okay here?" Beliea asked as she danced over in Loma's arms.

"It's perfec." Glinda giggled.

"Good. Dance with Juiva, she's a little confused." Loma laughed.

"Bout what?" Glinda said as Elphie spun her.

"What foot to put first if you're leadin." Loma said.

"We told her that she didn't really need to know that, but she wants to be supportive." Beliea explained.

"K then let's go Elphie." Glinda said and tried to tango Elphie over to where Juiva was, with Loma and Beliea following behind in the same manner.

The five friends danced happily together through the next song of the ladies only dance. When the friend's only dance started the boys joined them, but since Glinda saw other girls still dancing together she and Elphie got another two dances together among their friends before the music stopped and the sing along started.

X

Eight slightly inebriated friends had a wonderful time during the general sing along due in large part to the diligent efforts of a sober Elphie to keep them on task. She even reluctantly agreed to conduct them, after Manif goaded her, Glinda gave her a big silly grin and the rest of them promised to sing on key or at least sing the same song as everyone else.

"Elphaba, what did you mean when you said songs were for storms earlier?" Hyrut asked when the piano player took a break.

"I'm afraid of thunderstorms, as you all well know." Glinda said as Manif filled glasses with the last of the blush wine.

"Elphie sings to me to help me not be afraid. The louder the storm the more softly she sings and it works every time." She continued.

"That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard." Juiva sighed.

"Yeah. Why can't you be that romantic Hy?" Loma asked, lightly smacking at Hyrut's shoulder.

"Thanks a lot Elphaba." Hyrut chuckled.

"There goes the bar, up out of reach." Gotero said.

"Oh knock it off you dolts. You could be romantic if you but your one track minds to it." Manif chuckled.

"Apparently you can learn romance from books." He added with a wink for Elphie.

"There romantic books, I mean books on being romantic." Caspon laughed.

"In the library, according to Elphaba here." Manif laughed.

"It's times like this that I wish I could drink." Elphie muttered.

"You know green girl…." Manif started to say but was cut of with a glare from Elphie.

"What?" Manif said innocently.

"I know that look, it's the same look that Glinda gets when she thinks I have offered her up some sort of personal challenge." Elphie said and Glinda giggled and nodded.

"I'm wounded. I was only going to say your wish is my command." Manif said with a puppy dog look.

"Well don't." Elphie said with the hint of a grin.

"Hey the music started up again!" Caspon said.

"Let's go put in our requests."

"Are you still gonna shing Elphie?" Glinda giggled.

"Only if they remember I was going to." Elphie smiled.

"Oh they remember." Manif chuckled and kissed Elphie's cheek.

Much to Elphie's dismay, but everyone else's delight, they did indeed remember. With Manif on the stage with her, providing back up vocals and moral support Elphie led the bar in two bawdy pub tunes which garnered her lots of applause and calls for encores that she politely refused. When all the requests had been fulfilled a game of name the song started and Elphie, of her own accord contributed a few songs to be guessed, making Glinda wiggle and bounce happily.

By the time the game was finished, the music was over for the night, all the wine was gone and the friends finally said goodnight, it was long past midnight. Manif walked Glinda and Elphie back to Crage Hall, teasing her about being his escort because he was alone and a little drunk. When Elphie was satisfied that he was in control of himself she sternly admonished him to go straight to his dorm room and go to bed. Glinda acted out the scene, complete with hands on hips, foot taps, finger pointing and silly stern faces, just out of Elphie's line of sight.

"Good night and good luck green girl, you're going to need it." Manif chuckled then turned to go to his own dorm.

"Do you think he will be all right Lyndie, I know he misses Dani terribly." Elphie said then turned to see her girlfriend still silently and melodramatically lecturing.

Glinda saw her and immediately stopped, giggling uncontrollably.

"Come on Lyndie, let's go upstairs." Elphie sighed.

"I'm sorry Elphie, I was just trying to make Manif laugh, he misses Dani." Glinda said contritely as they walked down the hallway to their room.

"I know my precious. It was odd not having her as part of the fun." Elphie smiled.

"You had fun?" Glinda asked happily.

"You did, that's the important thing. But yes, there was a little of my own fun mixed in with a myriad of other things, that we can talk about tomorrow." Elphie said when she saw Glinda's face.

"I'm fine right now and want to dance with the most beautiful girl in all of Oz." She said as she opened the door to their room.

"Me?" Glinda asked with a happy wiggle.

"You." Elphie said and kissed on the forehead.

"Oh boy. Can we put on our sexy night dresses and will you sparkle the ceiling?" Glinda bubbled as she started to strip off her clothes.

"If you would like my sweet." Elphie smiled as she watched Glinda fumble earnestly with her clothes.

"I would like. My zipper is stuck." Glinda pouted.

Elphie unzipped Glinda's dress and helped her out of it and the rest of her clothes. Then solely for Glinda's amusement she slowly removed her own. When they were in their nightdresses they danced under Elphie's magic stars. Glinda told Elphie about Hyrut's brother's friend who made jewelry and was going to have a class tomorrow and Elphie thought that sounded like a very good thing for her to do. Glinda chattered for a bit about what she wanted to try to make then settled against Elphie for slow dances and gentle kisses.

After about fifteen minutes Elphie realized that Glinda had actually fallen asleep while they were dancing. With an amused smile she half drug, half carried Glinda to bed. There were lots of sleepy mumblings and giggles as Elphie got them settled in under the covers.

"Good night my precious Lyndie. I love you." Elphie whispered then kissed Glinda's cheek.

"I love Elphie." Glinda mumbled already lost in a dream.

Elphie knew that the evening had been a success, in spite of how uncomfortable parts of it were. Their friends were accepting and she had been included in their teasing in a good way. She was determined to accept it for what it was and not over think it. She made a deal with herself, to try and head off another disturbing dream by telling herself that she could talk the whole thing through with Chaxi at their session on Thursday if she really needed to. She focused on Glinda and all of the fun she had. Even the little slip she made, which Elphie assumed was about no fooling around tipsy, was proof that her love was comfortable with their decision and trusted their friends with this new revelation.

It took awhile for Elphie to process her thoughts and fall asleep but when she did, she slept well and dreamt of dancing naked with the girl she adored.

X

"Lyndie my sweet." Elphie said as she went through the usual waking tipsy Glinda rituals.

"Lyndie, if you want to go with your friends to brunch and jewelry making you need to get up."

"Can't they come here?" Glinda mumbled from under the covers.

"All those people in your bed? Won't that be crowded?" Elphie chuckled softly.

"Cozy." Glinda said and Elphie heard a little giggle that meant all was well.

"Why don't you decide if you want to go with your friends or invite them here for a slumber party and I will go get some coffee and something for you to eat." Elphie said.

"Kiss first." Glinda whined.

"You have to come out for that." Elphie chuckled.

"Uh-uh, you come in." Glinda replied and Elphie ducked under the covers and gave Glinda a very invigorating kiss then slipped out of bed.

"You going to stay in bed with us?" Glinda asked still under the covers.

"Sorry, I have work to do. Besides you know I hate crowds. I'll be right back." Elphie chuckled and heard Glinda giggle as she shut the door behind her.

X

"Now remember Elphie, you promised dinner instead of brunch. You'll have all afternoon to study unpestered." Glinda said as they waited with Loma, Beliea and Juiva for Mr. Frama to arrive.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us Elphaba?" Loma asked.

"I'm sure, I have a mountain of work to do, but thank you for inviting me." Elphie smiled.

"Remember your promise my love." Glinda said quietly then was helped into the carriage by Mr. Frama.

"I will Lyndie and you try and remember that I do not wear jewelry." Elphie chuckled.

"She doesn't wear jewelry? Why in Oz not?" Elphie heard Juiva say as the carriage pulled away.

Elphie smiled and headed towards the library, very grateful that this day had worked out well for both of them. She admitted to herself that spending the day with Glinda, doing their usual Sunday things would have been better. But if she had to work, she was glad that Glinda had something fun to do with people she enjoyed spending time with.

X

"Glinda, I thought Elphaba told you not to make her any jewelry." Loma laughed as Glinda went about trying to craft a necklace for her love.

"No, she knows me far too well to tell me that. You just didn't translate it correctly." Glinda chuckled.

"What did she tell you then?" Beliea smiled as she tried to but beads on a bracelet.

"She told me that she knows that I am going to make her something and that she will admire and cherish it, but she will not wear it." Glinda chuckled.

"This would make a fascinating study in how couples communicate, not just men and women because obviously this is not gender specific." Beliea laughed.

"I could write a dictionary on Hy." Loma grinned as she tried to tie a knot in a piece of elastic thread.

"Tero always tells me that how is he supposed to know if I don't want him to do something if I don't actually tell him. I think saying "do what you want" in a sarcastic tone means that, don't you?" Beliea smiled.

"It makes me crazy when Cas says it doesn't matter to him, when I know that it really does. Why can't men be more like us." Juiva said.

"I'm not sure that's the answer. I once told Elphie that she needed to come with an instruction manual, but we were arguing at the time." Glinda laughed.

"I think as soon as you fall in love you are forced to learn a whole separate language and until you learn to translate it into normal speak, you're doomed." Loma laughed.

"Terotalk." Beliea chuckled.

"Casponish." Juiva added with a laugh.

"Hyrutan." Loma smiled.

"Elphiesse." Glinda giggled.

"But to be fair, she has probably had to learn more Glindaesse."

"You're making it really hard for us to blame this all on the guys you know." Loma laughed.

"To quote a line or two from a poem that Tero wrote me after a major knock down drag out fight, "Love,

bursts in, and suddenly, all our wisdom disappears. Love makes fools of everyone: all the rules we make are broken". Beliea said.

"Gotero writes poetry?" Loma asked in shock.

"Oh my Oz, that is so romantic." Juiva said and Glinda nodded in agreement.

"On occasion, but if you dare tell him that I told you or tell anyone else, I will never speak to you again." Beliea laughed.

"Mainly because he'll kill me, right before he denounces me as an escapee from an insane asylum."

Glinda thought that was very funny and erupted into a fit of giggles that infected everyone else. When the chuckling died down they continued to talk in general ways about miscommunications and the results, laughing at themselves as much as at the foibles of being in love. Glinda was having a wonderful time. She missed Elphie and would have liked to have had their normal Sunday together. But she realized that she wanted this too. Glinda sighed happily, feeling truly included. She also felt, for the first time since arriving at Shiz, like just one of the girls.

_A/N: The lines from the "poem" that Gotero wrote for Beliea are actually from "Love Changes Everything" on the OCR of Andrew Lloyd Webber's __Aspects of Love__. It will pop up again. mecelphie_


	189. Chapter 189

"I really do like this necklace that you made for me Lyndie." Elphie said as she and Glinda snuggled together in Elphie's chair after a late dinner at Tyuron's.

"Thank you for wearing it to dinner." Glinda smiled as she fingered the black and white beads.

"And for keeping it on. It goes great with your nightdress." She added with a giggle.

"How could I not indulge you a little. You took such care crafting this for me. It was very artistic the way you patterned the shapes." Elphie said.

"The teacher told us to express ourselves. It was fun, even more so because some of those white beads had little drawings on them. I can't believe I found a book, a musical note and a kitten." Glinda chuckled.

"It's like my version of your charm bracelet." Elphie grinned.

"Which reminds me. Next time we go down to my end of town I want to look for a charm to represent your water color painting."

"Oh Elphie, what fun. Maybe I can find a kitten one too." Glinda bubbled.

"Perhaps my sweet. Now would you like to dance or snuggle before bed?" Elphie asked.

"Snuggle dancing, with kisses." Glinda laughed hopping off of Elphie's lap to go put on some music.

"You can find a way to combine anything can't you?" Elphie chuckled as she allowed herself to be pulled into Glinda's arms.

"Almost. It's all part of my plan to maximize the benefits our limited girlfriend time." Glinda giggled.

"I see. That's very efficient of you." Elphie smiled.

"I do what I can." Glinda chuckled then kissed Elphie gently and snuggled close.

For half an hour or so they basically held each other close and shared kisses that matched the feel of the music that was playing.

"Good thing you practiced already." Glinda said after a very intricate kiss that kept pace with the song's crescendo.

"Indeed. That was rather interesting." Elphie said with a smile.

"We may have to work on this some more. Choreographing kisses to different types of music. Oh…oh and Elphie think of what fun we could have making love like that." Glinda wiggled happily.

"You want to choreograph love making?" Elphie said her eyebrows arched in a mix of amusement and disbelief.

"Not in it's truest sense no. But think Elphie, how we let the music of the tango guide us, we got lost in it. We've had soft music on when we've had sex before, sometime we should put on something more…tangoish and make love to it's feel." Glinda giggled.

"Can we at least wait on this new method of making love until I've managed to master the old one?" Elphie smiled.

"Oh my love, I'm sorry. I got carried away with all the wonderful possibilities. I'm in no hurry for anything, we've got the rest of our lives to experiment with delighting one another." Glinda said and stroked Elphie's cheek.

"You had to mention experiment didn't you?" Elphie chuckled.

"I had to hold your interest some how." Glinda giggled.

"Oh it's not lack of interest. It's more a lack of ability to be able to see these things as you can. But I tell you what, one night while we are snuggling here, you can tell me all about the dreams you had of us …tangoing in bed." Elphie chuckled.

"I'll even draw you pictures." Glinda said with a broad grin then chuckled at the look on Elphie's face.

"It will be good practice for human forms class." She added reasonably.

"We'll save the visual aids to use as a last resort." Elphie smiled.

"And speaking of class…"

"I know, I know. We need to get to bed, hectic week because of studying for midterms, no dinner together, you'll be late. I can't even go to art class tomorrow night because of study group." Glinda frowned.

"All of that is true my precious. But what I was going to say is, my class will be over a little early so I can come and walk with you to psychology class." Elphie said as she danced Glinda over to her bed.

"Yeah!" Glinda bounced on her bed.

"Just one of the little surprises that will make the next two hectic weeks a little less hectic."

"We'll survive." Elphie smiled and sat down beside her as she got settled under her covers.

"Oh I know we will. Now kiss me good night, I've got dreams to choreograph." Glinda giggled.

"I'm glad that you are taking this so well." Elphie grinned then kissed Glinda vigorously.

"That'll help." Glinda chuckled.

"I do what I can." Elphie chuckled and went to her own bed.

X

The next two days were blur of reviews, study groups, project research and reading for both girls. They managed to have a few meals together and even squeezed in a short walk on Tuesday. Glinda managed to stay awake both nights until Elphie came home from the lab, but fell asleep as soon as she got a goodnight hug and kiss. By the time Wednesday came, Glinda was more than ready for a little break and for even more ready for a little extra time with Elphie.

"Sorry I'm late." Elphie whispered as she slid into her seat beside Glinda.

"Trouble getting those frisky little enzymes to behave themselves?" Glinda giggled quietly.

"Something like that." Elphie smiled and opened her notebook.

"_Let's go to the Arts Center early and have a relaxed dinner before our lessons tonight."_ Elphie saw on the note that Glinda put on top of her notebook.

"_I am not going tonight."_ Elphie wrote back, used to these little exchanges during a lecture.

"_WHY NOT!"_ Glinda wrote back and put a little face with narrowed eyes beside it.

"_I need to work on my midterm project in the lab."_

"_You need a break Elphie."_

"_We'll talk at lunch, okay?"_ Elphie wrote back.

"_You've been working too hard."_ Glinda responded.

"_After class Lyndie, please."_

"_Fine!"_ Glinda wrote then doodled during the rest of the review.

"Lyndie I wasn't trying to upset you." Elphie said as she sat the tray with their lunches down on the table.

"Well you did! I've been looking forward to this. Come on Elphie, it's one evening." Glinda huffed.

"One evening in the midst of preparing for exams." Elphie said then saw the look on Glinda's face.

"Alright Lyndie, alright. I'll go with you and have dinner I can work on my project report while you are in class.

"Well that solves the stress problem for one of us." Glinda said not exactly appeased.

"Glinda, what do you want from me? I'm going with you." Elphie snapped.

"I want you to go play your flute, go to your lesson." Glinda said.

"Lyndie, I don't have time this week." Elphie said.

"Elphie you need a break just like I do. You love playing and even though you have enjoyed practicing at night very much, you haven't in two nights. Balance my love, figure out how to keep it now, or come finals you will turn into a beast again." Glinda replied reasonably.

"Lyndie, the time I need to work on this project has to come from somewhere. I would rather have my session with Chaxi tomorrow than have a flute lesson tonight. That's balance enough." Elphie said.

"I'm glad you want to see Chaxi, but I don't think that counts as relaxing." Glinda responded with a slight frown.

"Elphie is the two hours that you will spend doing something that you truly enjoy really going to interfere with your studies?"

"No, it won't. But please do not say anything to me when I miss breakfast and possibly dinner tomorrow." Elphie sighed.

"Not a word." Glinda smiled and wiggled in her chair.

"I'll meet you at the carriage, if you want to leave early." Elphie said as she got up from her chair.

"I'll bring your flute." Glinda bubbled and brushed her fingers against Elphie's.

X

"We'll both have fish tonight Frawlk, thank you." Elphie said.

"It will be right up. Enjoy your salads and let me know if you like this new creamy dressing Elphaba." Frawlk said.

"It smells delicious." Elphie smiled.

"See Elphie, this is good already. You smiled." Glinda giggled after the maître d left.

"I have been known to do that on occasion." Elphie chuckled.

"Not when your all caught up in your studies, unless you count that goofy one you get when you solve one of your problems. But I hereby ban any talk of school and exams from the dinner table." Glinda proclaimed with an authoritative giggle.

"You really enjoyed doing that, didn't you?" Elphie laughed.

"Yes I did. I'm practicing for future dinner parties." Glinda grinned.

As they enjoyed their dinner they talked about everything except school. Glinda was most excited about being home over fall break. She chattered about the dates they could go on and how pretty the park is this time of year. She was also excited about talking to Byjon about how well telling their friends went and her annual cool weather clothes-shopping trip with her mother. Elphie immersed herself into Glinda's bubbles and let her mind clear.

After dinner they walked around the maze like gallery for a little bit while they waited for Dani, who was not able to join them for dinner. She arrived without Manif, because he had a last minute tutoring crisis and couldn't come.

"He sent you this note." Dani smiled handing a piece of paper to Elphie.

"Sorry I can't accompany you green girl, but all will be well. Remember that Xafin is a very good man and that you would not be there if I thought otherwise. Now, go kip poor poot." Elphie read out loud and Glinda laughed merrily.

"He is never going to let that go is he?" Glinda chuckled.

"Doubtful, it really amuses him. And he did feel badly Elphaba." Dani smiled as they started walking towards the music section.

"Elphie do you want me to stay with you?" Glinda asked as they walked into the large rehearsal hall.

"As much as I appreciate the offer my sweet, it is unnecessary. Remember how we talked about my last lesson. You told me he sounded very insightful. I'll count on that. I will leave if I feel uncomfortable." Elphie replied with a loving smile.

"Okay Elphie, if you are sure." Glinda said tuning in on her love full force.

"I'm sure, and so are you. Come and see me on your break." Elphie chuckled.

"You can count on it. Have fun kipping poor poot Elphie." Glinda said collapsing into a fit of giggles.

"Glinda, we need to get going if you want your favorite easel." Dani chuckled.

"Go Lyndie, I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay Elphie, bye." Glinda said still giggling as she took Elphie's fingers.

Elphie watched them go, with Glinda's precious giggle lingering in her ears and in her soul.

X

Even though Dani was more advanced than Glinda, from time to time she joined Glinda's class when what was going on in her own did not interest her. So when Dani walked into her studio and sat down at the easel beside her, Glinda did not give it a second thought, except to note that her friend had a lot on her mind.

These art classes were not only fun and relaxing for both Glinda and Dani; they had become one of the mechanisms by which their bond as close friends was developing. As they worked they would chat about magic, classes, their sparring partner loves, and their families. Glinda decided that this time she would open the door for Dani to talk to her, like Dani sometimes did for her. She told her friend about how much they really enjoyed her uncle's pink wine and about their night at the bar, from her point of view. Dani related what Manif had said and they laughed quite a bit. Then Dani opened up a little bit about the problems at home and how what was going on between her brother and sister-in-law was not only affecting her other brothers, but was also very stressful for her mother. She did not go into great detail, but it was evident to Glinda that just general talk, especially about how Manif was trying to help her, was enough to help her even out her emotions.

X

Elphie watched her tutor work with a pair of boys who were learning to play the guitar. When Xafin saw her he sprinted over and greeted her enthusiastically, but appropriately and showed her into a small, private practice room. He set her to work warming up with scales while she watched herself in the mirror and then trying anything else she felt like playing and promised to be back in half an hour.

Elphie assembled her flute, stood in front of the mirror and started her scales. She concentrated on how she fingered the keys, watching the long, thin digits that Glinda loved to play with move almost of their own accord to create the simple run of notes. Elphie liked playing scales, they were organized, logical and predictable. She warmed up as she had been instructed to do and lost all track of time.

"Xafin!" Elphie yelped and jumped when she saw the reflection of her tutor in the mirror.

"I am sorry I startled you Elphaba. But you are doing very well." The man said.

"Thank you. And I startle very easily." Elphie said trying to slow her racing heart.

"I will remember that and announce myself in the future." Xafin said sincerely.

"I'd appreciate that." Elphie said feeling a little foolish.

"Shall we move to my hovel and free up this room?" Xafin asked as he picked up Elphie's flute case.

"Alright." Elphie said suddenly feeling nervous.

As they walked to Xafin's private rehearsal room he asked about Manif and Elphie explained the situation. He decided to simply proceed as he would have and hope that he had figured out how not to make his enigmatic student uncomfortable. They talked a little about how practicing on her own had gone and any troubles she encountered. She admitted that getting her right hand to perform like her left was more difficult than she had anticipated and for a time they worked specifically on that. Knowing that Elphaba enjoyed scales he suggested that she create some that she could use as a warm up and demonstrated what he meant by playing the scales he had created for himself on his guitar. Elphie liked that idea and they spent the rest of the time before break working on that exercise.

Glinda and Dani showed up with drinks in hand to get Elphie for break. It had started to rain so they couldn't go out into the atrium, but Glinda was just as happy showing Elphie her sketches of ears while they were sitting on a bench in the hallway.

All too soon the classes were over, but all three girls were feeling less stressed. Elphie left her second tutoring session with a new creative set of scales to play, a more cooperative right hand, a good start on learning the song that Byjon had given them and a great deal of respect for her unorthodox tutor. Glinda was now armed with the tools to sketch Elphie's beautiful ears and Dani got the time away from classes and family that she had really needed.

X

Dani was dropped off at Granny Kima's house and Glinda and Elphie were back in their going about their normal evening routine. After only an hour working at her desk, Elphie took Glinda completely by surprise by pulling her away from her books to snuggle in the chair.

"Elphie what's the matter?" Glinda said refusing to settle in on Elphie's lap.

"Are you ill? Do you have a headache? Do your eyes hurt?"

"I am fine. I just wanted to give you, give us a little extra together time to get us through until Friday night." Elphie replied with an amused smile.

"Really?" Glinda said suspiciously.

"You tell me." Elphie smiled.

"You are the best girlfriend in all of Oz." Glinda sighed as she settled into position.

"Keep that in mind for future reference. Elphie chuckled.

They talked for a bit about flute lessons, sketching ears and what sorts of reviews and study sessions they had for the next two days. They also talked a little about Elphie's session with Chaxi the next evening. But what they did the most of in their brief before bed girlfriend time, was touch. Hand to hand, fingers to cheeks, lips to all three as well as other lips. Elphie admitted that an evening involved in something other than study had been a very necessary thing. When she said that she was really looking forward to just goofing off a little on Saturday, Glinda wiggled happily and planted kisses all over her face. After some very satisfying good night kisses they settled in their separate beds.

"Elphie?" Glinda said after a few quiet minutes.

"Yes my sweet?" Elphie said with a smile.

"When we go look for charms on Saturday, I think I'll try to find one that represents my human forms class too." Glinda said casually and Elphie's eyes flew open.

"We can try." Elphie stammered somewhat and heard Glinda giggle.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda said.

"And I you." Elphie said.

"Even when I am impossible?" Glinda asked.

"Especially when you are impossible." Elphie chuckled, providing the standard response.

"Now good night."

X

The first time that Glinda got to see Elphie on Thursday was when she slipped away from her study group so that she could walk her to her session with Chaxi after dinner. Elphie was surprised to see her love, but very grateful. As they slowly strolled from the Science Building to the Humanities Building they teased about how all this studying was getting them all mixed up, with Elphie seeking out snuggles and Glinda acting as escort. After some casual chitchat with Chaxi, Glinda gave Elphie a chaste kiss and promised with a giggle to come back to escort her home.

"Take good care of her Chaxi." Glinda said with mock sternness before she left.

"She seems to be getting through study week fairly well." Chaxi smiled as Elphie settled into a chair.

"She is getting us both through study week fairly well." Elphie smiled back.

In order to help the obviously nervous girl relax a little Chaxi asked her about her classes and upcoming exams. Elphie told her about how she became overly focused when she had exams or a major project and the problems it sometimes caused. After talk of school, and after assurances from Chaxi that they could discuss anything she wanted to, Elphie told her counselor about her and Glinda confiding to their friends that they were a couple and about their reactions. Elphie told her everything except how she was feeling about it now. Chaxi asked a few questions and Elphie very hesitantly told her that she was a little frightened about it. She was afraid that it would come back on them and cause Glinda to be hurt. Knowing that there was more there, Chaxi kept asking gentle questions until Elphie admitted that she felt like she was being scrutinized and that someone was bound to use this against her somehow. She knew, in her head that it was just her tendency towards paranoia that was asserting itself, and felt very badly for not being able to just accept that her friends were not out to get her.

Elphie got very agitated while she was talking so Chaxi wrote down some chapters that dealt with paranoia, from some of the books that Elphie already had. That helped Elphie settle enough so that Chaxi could guide her into talking a little bit about her past and how it related to what she felt now. Chaxi did that just long enough so that Elphie could make the connection and start to see that, just like she had broken free from or mitigated the effects of other things from her past, she could do so with this as well. She refocused Elphie onto the present by giving her some mental exercises that she could do when she started to feel that sense of paranoia and they practiced them for a time.

While they were working on the exercises Chaxi pointed out to Elphie that there had been times that she had been under scrutiny but her paranoia hadn't kicked in and they explored those times.

One of the most recent ones was during the getaway weekend that Glinda had planned for them. So for the last part of their session Elphie told her almost everything that Glinda had done to make that weekend very special and just theirs. As usual she skirted around how it made her feel, but Chaxi was ready with well placed questions that paved the way for Elphie to finally admit that she was very glad that Glinda had gone to all of that trouble just for her. And that she deserved to be catered to and doted on once in awhile. But most importantly, it had helped her not dwell on the anniversary of her rape, as it was intended to do.

"That is good Elphaba. You can't change what happened to you, and you can't gloss over the effects it had on you, but you can lessen the control it has over your life." Chaxi said encouragingly.

"I am trying to remember that. I was surprised that being doted on really helped." Elphie chuckled slightly and they continued to talk about the weekend.

Elphie's dream journal came up briefly during the talk about the weekend and she told Chaxi that she was writing in it, but didn't really want to talk about it yet. As she talked, Chaxi could feel that Elphie was very frightened to tell her that and assured her that it was all right for her say anything she wanted to. They were talking about the session itself and how Elphie felt about it when Glinda knocked on the door.

"See, Elphaba got through her first full session by herself all in one piece." Chaxi chuckled and Glinda smiled broadly then hugged Elphie firmly.

"And with no pacing, twitching or mumbling." Elphie smiled when she was released.

"So how long were you in the hallway trying to feel what was going on?"

"Elphaba Thropp I am truly wounded." Glinda huffed with her hands on her hips.

"My apologies my sweet. Did you manage to get what you needed on your way over?"

"Yes." Glinda said sheepishly and Chaxi chuckled.

"Chaxi are you sure I did alright? You had to prod me quite a bit." Elphie said as they were getting ready to go.

"All what you call prodding is, is giving you permission to express whatever it is that is already there. Needing those reassurances does not mean anything one way or the other. Do you think you will be able to do your exercises if the situation arises?" Chaxi asked.

"I think so. May I tell Glinda about them?"

"Sweetheart you may tell me anything you want to, you just don't have to. You never need to feel like you have to." Glinda said seriously and Chaxi nodded in confirmation.

After a little casual banter, Elphie and Glinda left and Chaxi went to go make her notes. Before going upstairs Glinda and Elphie got some dessert from the café and ate it out on the patio while Elphie told her about the exercises and reading assignments to help her gain perspective on paranoia. Afterwards they went about their normal before bed routine. When bedtime rolled around Elphie put herself in Glinda's arms to be held and asked for a reassuring kiss, which she received then she tucked Glinda into bed. Glinda did not get onto Elphie about staying up late to study. She knew that her love needed to do this and comforted herself with the fact that Elphie had asked for affection.

X

"_Good morning my precious girl,_

_Thank you for giving me just what I needed last night. I know that this study week has been more stressful for you because of my AS class load demands and your advanced classes and that next week will be very stressful for both of us. Our time together has been even more limited because of that, but tomorrow is all yours. I promise. No books, no talk of exams or projects. Just us doing whatever you want to do._

_I know that you have free time today and I am sorry that I can not get away to spend it with you. Try and enjoy yourself with your friends, for my sake if nothing else._

_I love you more and more with each passing day. _

_Your devoted Elphie."_

Glinda read her note for the third time, hearing Elphie's sweet voice say that she loved her and that tomorrow was all theirs and smiled. She put the note in the drawer with the others that Elphie had written her then went to get dressed. She knew that they were both trying very hard to help the other not become too stressed and not to get on each other's nerves too much at the same time. Even with that, tomorrow could not come too soon for Glinda and the start of fall break seemed very far away.

Fortunately Glinda's day passed by very quickly with classes, study groups and putting the final touches on their practical applications of conjuring presentation. She had lunch with some classmates that she usually only studied with and caught up on gossip that she found did not interest her much. She had dinner with Loma and Beliea and they talked about what they were going to do over fall break.

"Tero is finally going to get to meet my paternal grandparents. It should be interesting, they don't approve." Beliea grinned.

"Of him or of you two together?" Glinda asked with a smile.

"Of anything." Beliea laughed.

"They are very old world, but if anyone can win them over Gotero can. As long as he remembers not to call me Liea. I'm named after my aunt, who used Liea as her name. She is…well a little too friendly with the local males." She clarified and they all chuckled.

"I'm guessing that they don't approve of that." Loma laughed.

"You guess correctly. Are you still going to Quox?" Beliea asked.

"Why are you going all the way to Quox?" Glinda asked.

"To visit some of my dad's relatives. Hy can't go though. He is volunteering at a medical clinic in his town, for one of his classes. I wish we could spend it together but he hates traveling with my parents, so it works out." Loma said.

"Why does he hate that?" Beliea asked.

"Dad keeps trying to get him to look at his mole or in his ears. And their senses of humor clash, so it actually works out for the rest of us too." Loma laughed.

"So what about you and Elphaba?"

"We are going home." Glinda said.

"Yours or hers?" Beliea asked.

"Ours actually." Glinda replied.

"You mean to Frottica? Doesn't Elphaba ever go home to Munchkinland?" Loma asked.

"Not unless she has to, and she will have to over winter break at least for a week. Munchkinland is a very complicated place for Elphie." Glinda sighed.

"So her family doesn't care that she never sees them?" Beliea asked.

"No, I really don't think they do, as I said it's complicated. But she has a home in Frottica now. Did I tell you how my parents redecorated her room?" Glinda said happily wanting to get away from Munchkinland.

When Glinda got back up in her room there was a note on the floor. It was from Elphie and said that she was going to be later than she had originally thought and contained several I love yous and I'm sorrys.

Glinda sighed but tried not to get upset because she knew that Elphie's Biochemistry midterm project was a very big deal. She put on music, took a long bubbly bath and studied a little hoping that Elphie would be back. When she got sleepy, she settled into Elphie's bed with her sketchpad, hoping that she could stay awake to see her love whenever she came in.

Elphie had been working all afternoon on her project and it was going very well. So well in fact that it had actually branched off into another experiment that was showing real promise. Elphie wanted to include it in her report so she sent a note to Glinda saying that she would be late. She was much later than she thought she would be, so she wasn't surprised to find Glinda curled up in her bed fast asleep with her sketch things on the floor. Elphie bathed quickly, picked up Glinda's sketch things, turned off the lights then carefully crawled around her snoring love to get into bed.

"Elphie?" Glinda mumbled as she turned over.

"I'm home my precious, go back to sleep." Elphie whispered.

"You didn't blow anything up did you. I was dreaming that you blew up the ministerial chambers." Glinda said sleepily.

"No explosions, just new amino acids." Elphie smiled.

"Okay. Did you eat?"

"I ate. Now go back to sleep."

"Loma's going to Quox."

"That's nice my sweet. We'll talk tomorrow." Elphie said and kissed Glinda's forehead.

"All day, just us. And charms." Glinda said with a sleepy smile.

"Just us. Good night my Lyndie. I love you."

"Me too Elphie." Glinda said and let herself be rearranged into a snuggle.

"Now it's right." She murmured as she drifted back to sleep.

"Now it's right my precious." Elphie agreed.

X

"Hi Elphie" Glinda chirped after the beautiful black eyes blinked open and stayed that way.

"Good morning Lyndie. Why are you awake?" Elphie said as she stretched.

"Because it's morning silly. And I haven't been awake that long." Glinda smiled and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Did you get in enough time staring at me, or should I go back to sleep?" Elphie chuckled.

"There's no such thing as enough time to stare at you. And you could probably use some more sleep." Glinda chuckled.

"I'll sleep after I graduate." Elphie smiled.

"A likely story Miss Insomniac." Glinda laughed.

"Did you sleep well though Elphie? You were a little agitated last night." She said as she shifted to better caress Elphie's cheek.

"I don't remember anything, I'm sorry that I woke you though." Elphie said.

"You settled down quickly, besides I will take any opportunity to coddle you." Glinda smiled.

"I'm also sorry that I was so late, but you are fun to talk to when you are sleepy." Elphie said.

"Glad I could amuse you and you are forgiven for being late. Was it worth it?" Glinda chuckled.

"That's not exactly a fair question. Scientifically speaking it was very worth it. Romantically speaking, only sort of." Elphie smiled.

"But no talk of projects today. So what would you like to do first?"

"You mean besides kiss you thoroughly and repeatedly?" Glinda giggled.

"Yes, besides that. And I think we can count brunch at Tyuron's as a given as well." Elphie chuckled.

"Go see Mr. K?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"It is your day my sweet." Elphie said.

"Then we better get started on that list. I think thorough and repeated kissing was first." Glinda giggled.

As tended to happen on a relaxed Saturday morning, thorough and repeated kissing segued into laugh-filled, gleeful versions of their favorite bed games that started with a merry romp of kisskle tag. Hide the hands and find the lips were slightly more subdued but ended rather abruptly with an interesting round of the newest game, guess where, that made Elphie blush deeply and suggest that get ready for the day, and caused Glinda to giggle uncontrollably and apologize.

X

"So, dinner at Vesyut's tonight?" Glinda asked.

"Lyndie, how in Oz's name can you think of another meal while you are eating the enormous omelet sandwich that Uliko made for you?" Elphie asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm just planning ahead. I was thinking that maybe we could play a game of Lyndieball too. The weather is still nice."

"If the croquette sets are available, that sounds like fun." Elphie smiled.

"Goody! New charms, seeing Mr. K., a game of Lyndieball, a walk by the lake, getting all dressed up for dinner on the Plaza then dancing under twinkly stars. I love today." Glinda bubbled.

"It does sound nice." Elphie smiled.

"Nice, just nice. I think it sounds like an almost perfect day." Glinda said.

"Almost? What would make it perfect?" Elphie asked then saw the mischievous twinkle in Glinda's eyes.

"Never mind. And no more guess where for you." She added and Glinda giggled.

X

"Those are very lovely charms Glinda." Mr. Kwenyo smiled after Glinda showed him the new charms that Elphie had bought for her bracelet.

"I was very happy they had a flute. It was upsetting that they were out of kittens, but maybe next time." Glinda said.

"Elphaba that reminds me. I need to know how much to transfer into your account for your music tutor." The apothecary smiled.

"Mr. Kwenyo, we have discussed this. I do not require extra money to pay for my flute lessons, even if it is provided for in my trust." Elphie said.

"Now my child there is no need to get irritated with me. I am merely the Heir Apparent's humble executor trying to do his job." The man said with laughing eyes, making Glinda wiggle with glee.

"Oh please." Elphie said, rolling her eyes.

"You are as bad as she is, and don't encourage him Lyndie."

"He was just teasing you Elphie." Glinda said.

"Partly, that's true." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"If you do not wish those extra funds I will not transfer them, but they are available if you need them."

"So noted. I do not suppose that I can get away with not getting a travel allowance for this break?" Elphie said.

"No you can't, and I shall hold firm on that. Elphaba, I know this whole trust fund issue and having access to money in general makes you uncomfortable and confuses you a little. But you are upholding all that they require of you as Heir Apparent, and your trust is part of that. It is your birthright, you are entitled to it and I think that you deserve it." The apothecary said seriously.

"I know and I am sorry." Elphie said contritely and the old man nodded his forgiveness.

"Do what ever you must. Since Glinda is going shopping for winter clothes for me while we are on break, I'm sure my travel allowance will come in handy for that." She smiled and Glinda bounced happily on her heels.

"That's the spirit!" Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

They talked for a little while longer then the girl's gave their friend goodbye hugs and kisses and went off to tackle the next item on Glinda's to-do list.

As they walked back to campus to play Lyndieball, Glinda gently broached the subject of the trust fund with Elphie and suggested that she talk to Chaxi about it because it was going to be a fact of her life for a long while. They talked a little bit about it, but it was clear to Glinda that Elphie was not in the mood.

"We'll just stick to our system of me making sure that there is money in our pouch and you using it only when absolutely necessary, okay?" Glinda chuckled.

"That system has served us well." Elphie smiled.

"I'll figure it out Lyndie." She added quietly.

"I know you will my love, but there's no hurry." Glinda said.

"That's true, as long as my empathic tobacconist turned accountant girlfriend is on the job." Elphie chuckled.

"Don't forget socialite sorceress." Glinda giggled.

"That my sweet, like thorough, repeated kisses and brunch at Tyuron's on a weekend morning, is a given." Elphie laughed then pointed to an open croquette field which Glinda ran ahead to claim.

They talked about other things that were givens in their lives as they set up the convoluted Lyndieball wicket arrangement and started to play. As the happy chaos that was the game progressed all thoughts of trust funds, travel allowances and Munchkinland were forgotten.

X

"Lyndie, trying to teach you how to play billiards using what you term the Third Descending Maneuver is just not practical." Elphie said as she and her pouting love sat down on a swing overlooking the lake.

"Well you could have at least tried to." Glinda huffed.

"I did try, but since you refused to switch the square ball for a round one, it sort of defeated the point." Elphie smiled.

"That would not have been fair, it was the square one's turn." Glinda said.

"Well I should at least get credit for demonstrating."

"Fine, but I still won." Glinda said, a grin peeking through her pout.

"Agreed, I think." Elphie chuckled.

"You know Elphie." Glinda said after some quiet musing while looking out over the lake.

"You can teach me to play while we are home maybe. I heard some men in Popsicle's office say there was a pool hall in Frottica."

"Lyndie, I am not taking you into a pool hall." Elphie said seriously.

"Why not? Isn't that where you play billiards?" Glinda asked.

"Pool and billiards are not exactly the same thing. And a pool hall is nothing but a smoky bar full of drunken gamblers." Elphie said.

"Oh…well all right then. What do you mean they are not the same thing?" Glinda asked.

"They are very similar, but I don't know how to explain it. Ask Manif or one of the other boys. All I know is that in Quadling country the more affluent people played billiards and what was played in the bars was called pool. And yes I can play both." Elphie smiled.

"I still can't believe you never told me that. I won't ask Manif, he would just tease you about it. Besides one day we may be able to surprise him with it." Glinda giggled and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"I seriously doubt that he would be surprised by anything I can or can't do." Elphie smiled.

"True. But if we can find a non-smoky, drunk and gambler free pool hall, will you teach me?" Glinda asked with a hopeful wiggle.

"A non-smoky, drunk and gambler free pool hall would be called a billiard parlor, at least among the Quadlings. And yes, if an appropriate situation presents itself I will teach you to play billiards." Elphie said.

"And pool?" Glinda grinned.

"And pool. And then I will learn whatever you combine them into." Elphie chuckled and Glinda nearly bubbled away with delight.

They took their walk around the lake with Glinda trying to discover what else her Elphie knew how to do that "had just not come up yet".

X

"Oh Elphie what a fabulous night on the Plaza. I just can't believe what a perfect night it was." Glinda sighed happily as they walked up the stairs to their room.

"I can only concur. I have always wanted to see the Traveling Troubadours." Elphie said the excitement of the evening still in her voice.

"Weren't they just wonderful, in those authentic outfits and those songs. Some were very funny." Glinda giggled as she twirled into their room.

"I think it was amazing that they not only roamed around the Plaza but into the restaurant as well." Elphie smiled as she shut the door.

"Well they are called Traveling Troubadours. And Elphie it was so nice of you to ask them to serenade us." Glinda said then kissed Elphie full on.

"Better them than me." Elphie chuckled with a rare twinkle in her eye.

"Oh hush-up. You love singing to me and you know it." Glinda grinned.

"I do. And maybe one day I'll trade in my repertoire of bawdy pub tunes for those about chivalry and courtly love." Elphie laughed.

"Mmmmmm, being serenaded troubadour style by my chivalrous girlfriend. What more could a girl ask for?" Glinda giggled.

"Being serenaded troubadour style under twinkly stars while dancing with your chivalrous girlfriend?" Elphie answered helpfully then sparkled the ceiling.

"Dating the Top Student certainly does pay off in good answers to supposedly rhetorical questions." Glinda giggled and laid her head on Elphie's shoulder.

Elphie made up little romantic songs while she and Glinda danced slowly around their small dance floor. Then she put on some recordings and they waltzed, tangoed and just danced for quite a long time. It was Glinda who suggested that they stop and get ready for bed, so that they could make out before she starting yawning. As they got ready for bed Elphie teased her about tummy grumbles and yawn attacks. Glinda was delighted that they managed to get in a good hours worth of hanky panky before her first yawn.

X

"This is not my favorite way to spend a Sunday." Glinda grumbled as they walked from Tyuron's back to campus.

"I know my sweet, but we did wake up extra early to continue what we started last night." Elphie reminded her.

"That was a nice way to wake up. I love morning make out sessions." Glinda said with a silly smile.

"That was more invigorating than coffee." Elphie chuckled.

"I would certainly hope so." Glinda replied.

"And much tastier." Elphie offered.

"That's better." Glinda grinned.

"All right if we must, we must. I'll go meet with my study group, you meet with yours and we will reconvene for dinner on the patio then up to the room for psychology midterm study snuggles." Glinda said quietly as they stood in front of the Sorcery Building.

"With the emphasis on study." Elphie grinned.

"Mean green thing." Glinda smiled then took Elphie's fingers and headed up the steps of her building.

X

"Lyndie, you know this material cold. It is very unlike you to ask for another quiz session. What is wrong my precious?" Elphie said after they had been reviewing psychology for almost two hours.

"Elphie do you think that me taking Advanced classes was a mistake?" Glinda asked.

"No, I don't. Now where is this coming from?" Elphie asked as she closed the books and notebooks then set them aside.

"During study group today, all of a sudden it just seemed so hard, well not hard, just…I don't know. Everyone was older and more confident. It's like I was playing catch up instead of reviewing." Glinda said as she snuggled close to Elphie.

"Do you feel unprepared for your exams my precious?" Elphie asked as she stoked Glinda's hair.

"Yes, no…no I think I'm prepared but maybe it's not prepared enough or the right way. This term is so much different than last term was. I really like it, it's fun but I'm not sure that it's supposed to be. I just don't want to disappoint everyone who thought I could handle advanced classes." Glinda said unhappily.

"Lyndie, look at me." Elphie said as she helped Glinda shift so that she was on her knees straddling Elphie's legs and looking into her eyes.

"There is no way in hell, none, that you could ever disappoint me, your parents or anyone else. You know that I understand all of this. I also understand you; you are unused to not feeling confident. Be confident my darling girl, you have every reason to be." Elphie said softly as she held Glinda's gaze and stroked her cheek.

"It just seems like there is more at stake this term. Maybe it's because I'm a full sorcereress now, people expect more from me." Glinda said.

"They might, but you definitely expect more from yourself." Elphie said.

"Maybe you are rubbing off on me." Glinda said with a slight smile.

"Well, I shall stop that immediately. One study obsessed, expects to much from herself, never feels quite good enough person in this relationship is more than enough." Elphie said seriously.

"I guess you're right. Besides, I don't think I'd be very good at being beastly." Glinda smiled then leaned close to Elphie to be held.

"I know what you are feeling Lyndie." Elphie said as she held Glinda close and rubbed her back.

"And I think everyone has these little attacks at exam time."

"But I'll bet not everyone one has a beautiful, loving girlfriend to hold them, rub their back and give them a special reassuring kiss." Glinda said.

"That would be a safe bet." Elphie smiled and started the slow reassuring kiss that Glinda was seeking with feather light kisses to her temples and cheeks.

Fifteen minutes later Glinda pulled away from the kiss just enough to whisper thank you before she leaned back in to be held some more. After some quiet time that benefited Elphie as much as Glinda, they got ready for bed and talked more about Glinda's rare bout of insecurity and how Elphie was coping with her exam stress.

"Share my bed? Please." Glinda asked after everything had been gathered for the next day.

"I promise I'll keep my hands to myself."

"Well since you promised." Elphie chuckled as she pulled back the blankets on Glinda's bed.

"Tomorrow won't be so bad, it's the rest of the week that makes me a little nervous." Glinda said as she snuggled.

"Will it help if I promise to share your bed every night for the rest of the week?" Elphie asked.

"It would help a great deal." Glinda sighed.

"Elphie, I know I'm prepared, but thank you for coddling me." She said.

"It is the least I can do. You are being very understanding of the time I am spending studying." Elphie replied.

"It's going to be a very long week, of only four days." Glinda said.

"I love you Elphie."

"I love you my sweet. Good night." Elphie replied and kissed Glinda's temple.

"Good night my love. Promise to sing to me too."

"I promise." Elphie said and softly sang the storm song.

X

Glinda woke up to a note in her doll's hands. She read it and laughed out loud.

"I think study snuggles are really going to pay off. Especially since we did at least as much studying as we did snuggling."

She chuckled as she got ready and while she walked to her session with Dr. Bikloam. When she saw Elphie walking up the steps to their seats in the back she started to chuckle again.

"The snuggles may have done just as much good, you don't know for sure." Glinda giggled very softly in Elphie's ear.

"You may be right. See you after the test." Elphie smiled as she got up to move where she was directed to go.

"That was so easy." Glinda bubbled as they walked to the patio for lunch.

"I even got finished early."

"It was all the studying." Elphie grinned.

"It was all the snuggles." Glinda retorted.

"Study." Elphie smiled.

"Snuggles." Glinda giggled as they say down.

"You hold to your delusions and I'll stick with facts." Elphie chuckled.

"Delusions are more fun anyway." Glinda laughed.

"Well that's one down and waaaaaay too many more to go." She added with a pout.

"You can make yourself feel better with the fact that I have more classes than you do, so I have more exams to take." Elphie smiled.

"Small comfort, because it keeps you away longer. Speaking of which, dinner yes or no?" Glinda asked.

"Yes, early. I have a review group."

"I'll take what I can get." Glinda smiled.

After dinner, since Elphie was going to be gone anyway and art classes were canceled this week, Glinda met up with Loma to practice for their advanced levitation midterm. When she returned to the room, she was pleasantly surprised to see Elphie studying in her chair. After some kissing and cuddling, they got ready for bed then danced what Glinda referred to as exam preparation dances. True to their promises, Elphie shared Glinda's bed, Glinda kept her hands to herself and Elphie sang her to sleep.

For the next three days, Glinda woke up to a note in her doll's arms that made her laugh and Elphie found them in her book satchel. They met for quick lunches and dinners and managed a brief time of snuggles or dances and some flute practice time for Elphie before bed. In between those things they took their exams, finished up papers, and reviewed with groups or alone. Elphie prepared project reports and experiment logs while Glinda packed their things. By the time they met for lunch on Thursday they were both stressed and ready to go home.

"One more exam to go." Elphie sighed

"And my group and I have to present our proposal in an hour. We are the last group to go." Glinda said.

"Are you nervous?" Elphie asked as she picked at her salad.

"A little, but I heard about the others, I think ours is lots better. I just want it all to be over with." Glinda said.

"Is everything ready for the trip? Is there anything I need to do?" Elphie asked.

"Everything you want in your knapsack is in there right?"

"Yes. I'll pack a book satchel when I'm finished with my exam."

"Then we are all set. I have to go because we need to set up. Good luck on your exam my love, not that you need it." Glinda chuckled.

"I know you will do well with your proposal Lyndie." Elphie smiled and they held each other's gaze and fingers a beat longer than they usually did.

Elphie knew that she would be back before Glinda so she was not surprised to come home to an empty room. She packed her book satchel, washed up and changed into travel clothes, put on some music then collapsed into her chair. Glinda was right in that this term was much different than the last. Elphie tried to clear her mind of her classes by reviewing her performance on her exams, which was a bad idea. She was attempting to convince herself that she actually did much better than she thought she had done when Glinda came into the room at full bubble.

"Elphie, Elphie we did it, we did it!" Glinda sing-songed as she pulled her love up and spun her around.

"Our proposal was selected! We get to teach the freshman seminar."

"Lyndie my sweet that is wonderful, absolutely wonderful." Elphie said then was cut off with a kiss.

"I am so proud of you."

"We did so well. The professor said the others didn't even come close."

"Lyndie, what a great way to finish off your exams." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a congratulatory kiss.

"It is." Glinda said when they parted.

"But you know what is even better, it is the start of fall break and we get to go home."

"We get to go home." Elphie agreed and picked a giggly Glinda up and spun her around.

"Clickity-clack we're coming back!" Glinda sang through her giggles.


	190. Chapter 190

"Wake up my sweet." Elphie said for the third time.

"I'll just turn over." Glinda mumbled and shifted her position on the seat in their train compartment.

"Lyndie, we're here." Elphie tried again, amused by Glinda's sleepy responses.

"Here where?" Glinda said sleepily as she sat up.

"Here home." Elphie chuckled as she brushed Glinda's hair out of her face.

"We're home already?" Glinda said looking out of the window into the dark.

"We are getting ready to pull into the depot. You fell asleep after we came back from the dining car." Elphie smiled at the still confused look on her love's sleepy face.

"We're home." Glinda grinned.

"I must have been more tired than I thought. We didn't even really get to talk, and we have such good train talks."

"Good must be a relative term because I seem to recall pacing the corridor while you huff and pout in here." Elphie chuckled.

"That doesn't mean they didn't end up good." Glinda replied.

True. But we will have plenty of time to talk. Turn around, I'll brush your hair." Elphie said as she took a brush out of Glinda's carry on.

"What did you do, besides contribute to the mussiness of my hair?" Glinda giggled as she turned around.

"Mussiness?" Elphie chuckled as she gently started to tame the golden waves.

"You know, when someone is happy, they have happiness, when something is clean, it has cleanliness. When hair is mussed up it has mussiness." Glinda giggled.

"Or when something is very Lyndie, it has Lyndieness. Like that explanation." Elphie chuckled as she pulled Glinda's hair into a ponytail.

"Or when someone is being a mean green thing, they have Elphieness." Glinda said as she turned around to face Elphie.

"There are other mean green things in Oz? And here I thought I was the only one." Elphie laughed then accepted a soft kiss from Glinda.

"Elphieness, pure Elphieness." Glinda chuckled.

"We've arrived in Frottica Misses." The conductor called from outside the door.

"Thank you!" Glinda bubbled in reply.

"We're here, we're here. Let's go."

"We might want to wait until the train comes to a complete stop before we try to disembark." Elphie laughed as she put Glinda's brush back into her carry then put her book into hers.

"We can be ready to go as soon as it does." Glinda said wiggling happily by the door.

"Yet another example of perfectly adorable Lyndieness." Elphie chuckled as she put their bags over her shoulders.

X

"Well there's my little Galindadoodle." Samion said as he walked into the front hall and saw the girls coming in the door.

"Popsicle!" Glinda squealed and bounced towards her father.

"Hi daddy, we're home." Glinda giggled after she gave her father a big hug.

"So I see. Hello Elphaba darling." Samion laughed as he disengaged himself from his daughter and gave Elphie a hug.

"Darlings, I thought I heard you. Welcome home." Gwenot said as she glided down the stairs.

"Momsie, hi momsie!" Glinda bubbled and skipped over to meet her mother at the bottom of the steps.

"Hello Galinda." Gwenot chuckled as she tried to keep her balance when Glinda attacked her with a hug.

"You certainly are full of energy, considering how late it is."

"She slept on the train. Hello Gwenot." Elphie smiled as she moved her love out of the way in order to give the woman a hug.

"Ah, that explains the late night perkiness." Samion said with a chuckle.

Nusee came scampering around the corner from the back hallway and ran towards Elphie. He stopped short and slid on the marble floor right under Glinda's legs and hit the bottom step.

"Oh dear." Glinda cooed as she scooped up the slightly disoriented kitten and handed him to Elphie.

"It's nice to see you too Nuisance." Elphie chuckled as she scratched her Familiar's ears.

"He seemed to know you'd be home today Elphaba, he's been very excitable all day." Gwenot smiled.

"So much so that poor Hensign just gave up on using the floor duster." Samion chuckled and Glinda laughed.

"You and I are going to have a long talk before I return to school." Elphie said to the squirming kitten in her hands.

"Oh he's just a baby Elphie, he likes to play." Glinda chuckled and teased Nusee with her finger.

"Darlings, Cook made extra dessert in case you wanted a snack when you got in." Gwenot said as she gently herded her family towards the parlor.

"I'm starving, I'd love a snack, and we've got so much to tell you." Glinda said happily.

"And we've got much to tell you two as well. I'll go get your snack then we'll each pick one thing to share while you eat. The rest can wait until in the morning. Not all of us just had a nice long nap." Gwenot chuckled.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry, I am just so glad to be home." Glinda smiled sheepishly.

"Darling, it is when you stop being so excited to come home that we will start to worry, until then be as bubbly as you like." Samion laughed.

"I'll be right back." Gwenot smiled and left the parlor.

"Popsicle do you think that maybe…ewwwwwwwww." Glinda yelped and jumped off of the sofa and into Elphie's arms before she had a chance to sit down.

"Lyndie what's the matter?" Elphie said.

"Ick. What is that thing?" Glinda said pointing to something on the sofa.

"We've been looking for that. It's little Nusee's new toy." Samion chuckled as he picked up the small mouse looking thing.

"It's yucky." Glinda said as she looked at it, but refused to touch it.

"Doesn't he have enough playthings?" Elphie asked.

"Jefet and Trezia made this for him. Jefet got the idea when he went to visit his nieces and nephews a couple of weeks ago." Samion said then lit his pipe.

"Apparently there is an herb that cats find very appealing."

"There is a genus of flowering plants called nepeta that, in theory, contains a chemical that triggers a natural behavioral response in cats. There are also other such…" Elphie stopped and smiled slightly when she saw the familiar baffled but interested look on Glinda's face.

"I apologize. I get carried away sometimes."

"No apologies. So does that mouse." Samion chuckled as Nusee picked the tiny toy up in his mouth and toddled away.

"Here we are darlings, all my darlings." Gwenot smiled as Samion too the tray from his wife.

"You are my treasure Gwen." Samion said.

"Mmmmmm apple pie. Thanks mommy." Glinda grinned and handed a plate to Elphie.

"Thank Cook in the morning." Gwenot smiled.

"Galinda found the mouse Gwen, it was hidden under the cushion on the sofa." Samion chuckled as he poured water for everyone except Elphie, who had milk.

"It's yucky." Glinda said then took bite of pie.

"Nusee seems to like it." Gwenot smiled as she pointed to the kitten batting around the toy mouse.

"What did they do with the nepeta?" Elphie asked after a drink of her milk.

"Nepeta?" Gwenot asked.

"I was telling them about the plant that Jefet brought back. Elphaba said it was called nepeta, Jefet called it catnip." Samion said.

"Ah. He took some of the dried plant and Trezia put it in a sort of mouse shaped pouch made of very soft leather and stitched it up. Nusee was a little intimidated by it at first, so she made him a smaller one. He might want the bigger one when he is bigger." Gwenot chuckled.

"He loves it. He brings it to us, then pounces on us if we try to take it." Samion laughed.

"And he delights in trying to hide it. We've found it all over the place, especially Hensign." Gwenot chuckled.

"They went to all of that trouble to make a toy for a kitten?" Elphie said, shaking her head.

"Oh I don't think they considered it trouble at all. They both enjoyed themselves on this project. Elphaba darling, Nusee is a very welcome addition to this household, you needn't worry about it so much." Gwenot said kindly.

"I'll try, but I'm still having that talk with him about Hensign." Elphie smiled.

They ate pie, talked about Nusee had been up to and watched him play with his toy mouse and anything else that amused him until the tired kitten hopped up on Elphie's lap and curled up in the folds of her skirt.

"He missed you." Gwenot smiled.

"He has warmed up to us quite nicely, he even lets Trezia pick him up if there is a valid reason, but he never does that with anyone but you." Samion said as he pointed to the sleeping kitten.

"And you spend more time with him, there is something not quite right with that." Elphie said.

"He is your Familiar darling, he has an inherent connection with you and you with him. We need to work at it. As I said, you really needn't worry about it." Gwenot said with a kind but authoritative air of finality.

"Now, we caught you up on something, now you catch us up."

After a brief almost silent consultation Glinda, in true rapid fire excited style told her parents all about the practical applications of conjuring project.

"So we get to teach the freshman at the start of next term." She finished, bouncing on the sofa.

Nuisance looked at her in annoyance and moved to the space between Elphie and the arm of the sofa.

"Sorry Nusee." Glinda giggled.

"Galinda, that is wonderful darling. Absolutely wonderful." Gwenot said with a big smile as she got up to hug her daughter.

"We are so proud of you." Samion said.

"I'm proud of us too. My group was the only one that took the term practical literally." Glinda grinned.

"It does sound as though you truly understand the concept of how magic should be used. That is most gratifying." Gwenot said.

"You taught me well Momsie." Glinda grinned.

They talked a little about exams, but it was very late so Gwenot and Samion excused themselves and after long welcome home hugs left Glinda and Elphie on their own. It only took a beat after her parents left for Glinda to apologize to Nusee then pull Elphie up and out onto the terrace.

"Know where we are?" Glinda whispered.

"Out on the terrace." Elphie whispered back with a twinkle in her eye.

"Not just out on the terrace." Glinda said as she took Elphie's face gently in her hands and caressed her cheeks.

"On our spot out on the terrace." She said then slipped her hands behind Elphie's head, sighing at the soft, silky hair that she stroked on the way.

"Our very magical spot, where the moonlight shimmers off of your raven hair and the stars twinkle in your eyes."

She caressed the base of Elphie's neck as she gazed into her eyes.

"This must be a very powerful spot." Elphie said as she slowly wrapped her arms around Glinda, caressing her as she went.

"Maybe it has some sort of chemical that triggers a natural behavioral response in teenage girls." Glinda giggled softly.

"You mean something other than hormones." Elphie chuckled then brushed her lips against Glinda's.

"Ummmmmhmmmmm." Glinda sighed as she pressed her lips against Elphie's again and started a gentle lingering kiss.

Elphie shifted her hands and Glinda shifted their bodies ever so slightly as a signal that the kiss they were sharing was about to become long and involved.

Gwenot remembered something that she needed to tell her girls so she headed back to the parlor. Through the open doors she saw the last few seconds of what was going on out on the terrace and knew that it was not a kiss that would last only a beat or two. So she smiled and turned to leave, positive that what she had forgotten to tell them was not important enough to interrupt an obviously needed private moment.

X

"You know what I think Elphie?" Glinda said from the tub as she ran a soapy cloth up and down her arm.

"That there is a fine line between a lukewarm bath and a cool one." Elphie chuckled as she fastened her brassiere.

Glinda looked at her for a beat then chuckled.

"No, but you might have a point. I was thinking that we should maybe go to the theatre while we are here, on our date. We don't do that at Shiz."

"If you'd like. I enjoyed it the last time." Elphie turned around and smiled.

"When did you want to go out?" She asked then jumped at a knock on the door.

"Good morning girls." They heard Gwenot say and Elphie looked as though she was going to pass out.

"Just put on that robe my love and go answer the door." Glinda smiled as she started to rinse off.

"But I…and you…all right." Elphie sighed and put on the white robe that was hanging on the door.

Elphie hurried out and opened the door to Glinda's room blushing deeply.

"Good morning Elphaba darling." Gwenot smiled.

"Glinda is…she is just getting out of her bath." Elphie stammered.

"I'm out." Glinda chirped as she bounced into the room in a short pink robe with her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Good morning Momsie!" Glinda bubbled as she gave her mother a hug.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your getting ready, but I needed to talk to you two before I left." Gwenot said.

"You're leaving so early? Wait, it's not really all that early is it." Glinda grinned.

"Not really, no." Gwenot chuckled.

"But it is your vacation from school, sleeping late is a perk."

"I had hoped we would be able to have breakfast with you." Glinda pouted slightly.

"Then you should have listened to me when I said we were running late for breakfast." Elphie said, still blushing.

"Oh hush. We can have lunch though right?" Glinda asked as she dried her hair.

"That's why I'm here darling. Byjon requested to have lunch with you two today." Gwenot smiled.

"Oh goody, maybe we can go to the Emerald Café, or get a table on the terrace at Ilono's." Glinda bubbled as she wiggled happily on the sofa and as she did, her knee length robe scooted even farther up her thigh making Elphie blush even more deeply.

"Actually darling." Gwenot said as Glinda got up and went to the wardrobe for a longer robe.

"Byjon would like you to have lunch with him at his apartment. He is still on restricted activity and is limiting his outings." Gwenot said.

"Poor Byjon, he's still not feeling well?" Glinda asked with concern as she tied the robe then went to sit back down, giving Elphie a loving smile.

"I saw him yesterday and he says he feels fine. He was even working in his studio. This last spell he suffered took a great deal out of him and he tires much more easily than he used to. But he is beside himself with delight at spending the afternoon with you two. He said and I quote "There is no better rejuvenator than young love, unless it's young love that is dancing." Gwenot chuckled.

"You're worried about him aren't you?" Glinda asked carefully.

"According to him too much, but there is no reason you should. You have visited with him when he is recuperating before, so I know that you will not tax him." Gwenot smiled.

"Of course we won't." Glinda said seriously.

"And I am beside myself with delight as well. You can send word that we will be there, dressed up and extra in love just for him." Glinda giggled.

"I'll tell him. And there is one other thing we need to discuss before I go, our shopping spree." Gwenot said with a bright smile.

"Yeah! I was thinking that we could go right after brunch at Lonjum's then Elphie could meet us for lunch at the Emerald…"

"Darling, something else has come up and…" Gwenot tried to interject.

"We can't go? But we always go and I was going to shop for Elphie too, please say we are still going." Glinda replied quickly with a little pout.

"We are still going, just not here." Gwenot smiled, grateful that somethings never really do change.

"Goody! Wait, where are we going?" Glinda said excited but confused.

"Well there is a major auction that your father wanted to attend in Wittica and since we figured…" Gwenot started.

"You figured that Elphie wouldn't want to go shopping with us, so she and daddy could go to the auction while we shop. Momsie that's perfect, absolutely perfect. Elphie you get to go to your first real auction, do you want to?"

"I think that sounds like fun. Samion does not mind taking me along?" Elphie said.

"Of course not darling, he is looking forward to it. He enjoys spending time with you." Gwenot reassured the still flustered girl.

"And to have someone to drag to those boring old auctions." Glinda chuckled.

"You didn't think the charity book auction was so boring." Elphie smiled.

"That was different, and short." Glinda grinned.

"I have to go darlings, this trip is on Sunday, so plan the rest of your break accordingly. Oh and about Ilono's, we do have late reservations for dinner for four there tonight, if you want to go." Gwenot smiled.

"Yep, I sure do. We can go with you tonight then maybe, Elphie you and I can go to the Emerald café on our date." Glinda said excitedly.

"Well, I'll leave you two to finish getting ready and planning your date. I'll be back before you go to Byjon's." Gwenot said and hugged her daughter.

"Okay momsie." Glinda smiled.

"Enjoy your morning girls." Gwenot said as she walked out of the room.

"Okay first things first." Glinda said going over to Elphie and stroking her cheek.

"We weren't doing anything wrong, it's okay. Momsie did not think anything about us getting ready together, all right?"

"All right." Elphie said.

"Now, Lunch with Byjon and dinner with Momsie and Popsicle all in the same day, how great is that. And we have time for a walk. We can go see the horses." Glinda wiggled happily as she threw her arms around Elphie.

"I love you so much Elphie, I just want to do everything with you."

"Except go to a boring old auction." Elphie chuckled.

"Well I might in an emergency." Glinda smiled.

"An auction emergency? You know, never mind. It makes perfect sense." Elphie grinned.

"But first things first. Breakfast for the grumbly tummy."

"Elphaba Thropp! Where are your priorities." Glinda said as she undid the long robe and let it fall to the floor then undid the shorter one and let it fall.

"Getting dressed is first things first." She giggled as she undid Elphie's at the same time that she drew her into a kiss.

"What was I thinking?" Elphie said as she finished removing her robe.

"I have no idea what you were thinking, but I have a pretty good idea what you are feeling." Glinda giggled then captured Elphie's slight smile in a kiss.

X

"Don't you just love days like today Elphie. It's just cool enough to warrant a sweater, but not enough to be chilly." Glinda said as she and Elphie walked hand in hand to the stables, enjoying watching Nusee try to capture leaves as they floated down from the trees.

"Fall is my very favorite time of year, everything gets to start again and can be itself." Elphie said.

"Hmmm I've always thought spring was like that, everything so new and in bloom, waking up from a winter's sleep." Glinda said.

"Most people do, I guess. In Quadling country, fall is less rainy so I was able to go out more. Father also settled somewhere and stopped traveling around so much, especially when Shell started school. When the children started school in the fall, I was able to start to study and read again. I also didn't have to go with Father on missions as much, so I could help my siblings with their studies. I also thought…no it's silly." Elphie said a little shyly.

"Oh my love, no. Tell me please, none of this is silly." Glinda said as she pulled them to a stop.

"I used to finish my chores as quickly as I could when the leaves started to change colors. I would go to the park or to the school playground if it was empty and admire the trees. I liked to think that the trees were finally getting to be themselves. During the summer they were just doing what was expected of them, conforming. But for the first of fall their true selves got to come out, just for a little while. They got to show off their brilliant colors, let loose what was inside without feeling ashamed. Before their winters nap, they were just themselves. Until spring when they woke up, and started being what people expected them to be all over again. Fall always made me think that someday having hope might be possible." Elphie started to say more, but Glinda's sniffles stopped her.

"Oh my precious, please. It's just a tale of another lifetime, like they all are." She said softly as she gathered her love into her arms.

"Elphie that was so beautiful. I never ever saw it like that. I want to go to the garzebo tomorrow and sketch all the rebel trees in the midst of their color revolt." Glinda chuckled then buried her head in Elphie's shoulder holding onto her tightly for a few long and necessary beats.

They were exchanging gentle kisses when a pathetic mewl from nearby got their attention. They looked around and Elphie saw Nusee clinging to a tree trunk, about halfway up being scolded by an irate squirrel.

"Nusee." Glinda said as they jogged to the tree.

"Didn't you learn your lesson about irritating squirrels the last time you encountered one." Elphie said.

"All right. Come on down." And Nusee mewled again.

"He scared Elphie, coax him, nicely." Glinda said and Elphie looked at her in amusement.

"Nuisance, it's okay. Jump down or just let go. I'll catch you." Elphie said reaching up as far as she could.

"Oh you're so close. Here stand on my back, then you can reach him easily." Glinda said kneeling down on her hands and knees.

"Glinda don't be absurd. Get up from there this instant." Elphie snapped and held out her hand to help her girlfriend up off of the ground.

"Jilla and I, and Minka and I used to do this all of the time in order to reach things or climb trees." Glinda pouted.

"I know you just wanted to help, but I refuse to use the love of my life as a step stool." Elphie said reasonably.

"Scamnum." Elphie chanted softly and a small bench appeared by the tree.

"That will work too." Glinda giggled as she offered Elphie her hand to help her up.

"Okay Nuisance you can stop crying, or whatever it is you are doing and let go now." Elphie said as she tried to pluck the kitten from the tree, but his claws dug in harder.

"Be nice Elphie, he's frightened." Glinda said.

"Nusee we are supposed to have a connection, correct? And we are building trust in one another and a relationship. I performed magic in order to get you off of this tree, isn't that what a witch should do for her Familiar?" Elphie said calmly as she tried to pry the kitten off of the tree trunk one paw at a time.

"There, see it's fine. All safe and sound." She said when Nusee was clinging to her shirt.

"Yeah!" Glinda cheered and held her hand up to help Elphie down.

For a brief time Glinda coddled Nusee while Elphie urged him strongly not to try to climb trees. In less than five minutes the kitten was squirming to get down and scampered after an insect as soon as he was released.

"Glad to see he suffered no trauma." Elphie said.

"You rescued your Familiar with magic, what a very witchy thing to do!" Glinda bubbled and gave Elphie an excited hug and kiss.

"What should I do with that?" Elphie said pointing to the bench.

"Leave it. I'll ask Jefet to paint it and Gardner to plant flowers around it." Glinda grinned.

"You can't be serious." Elphie said looking at Glinda.

"Why not, it's a nice bench." Glinda giggled.

"Why not indeed." Elphie said with a confused chuckle.

They resumed their walk to the stables, and took Starshine and Starlight to the horse meadow. They walked around with them then let them graze while they sat and talked about the weekend. They decided that a couple's session with Chaxi could wait until they were back at Shiz, so they could go on the outing to Wittica.

"Lyndie." Elphie said as they walked back to the house after taking the horses back to the stables.

"Do you think if there is time between visiting with Byjon and dinner, we could go to the park?"

"Of course my love, I had the same thought. The park is absolutely gorgeous this time of year." Glinda smiled.

"Glinda, I need you to do something for me." Elphie said as they stopped near the back door.

"Anything Elphie, you know that." Glinda said.

"Try and tune me out, when we're at the park, or walking around, or at least keep anything that you feel from me to yourself. It's just my feelings about this time of year, and I'd rather not talk about it anymore today. Please." Elphie said quietly.

"Elphie, of course I will. Am I really that bad?" Glinda said with a little quiver in her voice.

"No my sweet, not at all. I just know that you tend to be extra vigilant if you think I'm wandering back in time. I'm not, not really. I just don't want you to focus on me to the exclusion of enjoying your day." Elphie said.

"All right Elphie. You've made similar requests of me before. I will keep my empath powers under control." Glinda smiled.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a soft kiss that was interrupted by Jefet coming up the back path.

"Oh excuse me Misses, I'm sorry." Jefet said quickly.

"It's okay Jefet, how long until we need to leave for town?" Glinda grinned.

"Forty-five minutes."

"Does that include a buffer zone?" Elphie chuckled trying not to fluster.

"Fifteen minutes, but don't tell Miss Glinda." Jefet stage whispered then jogged away.

"Hey!" Glinda said loudly.

"Must I remind you of your alliance with Mr. Kwenyo?" Elphie laughed as she opened the door.

"That is helpful and adorable. This was just unfair." Glinda huffed as she walked into the empty kitchen.

"I was being helpful, and you constantly tell me that I'm adorable." Elphie smiled.

"Well I take it back."

"Fine with me. I never understood how I could be mean and adorable at the same time anyway." Elphie shrugged.

"You are the one who says that you are enigmatic, maybe you are oxymoronic too." Glinda giggled as they walked up the stairs.

"Adorably mean."

"I'll remember that next time you call me a beast." Elphie chuckled.

"You do that, it won't make you less of a beast though." Glinda replied as she guided Elphie into her room.

"I didn't think that it would. Now you should select my outfit and go get ready. Fifteen minutes is not a large buffer zone." Elphie said with a little smile.

"And the Elphieness knows no end." Glinda chuckled.

X

"Ah my studious starlets." Byjon gushed as Glinda and Elphie came into his parlor.

"I have been beside myself with anticipation all morning."

"It is so good to see you Byjon." Glinda said as she accepted an enthusiastic hug.

"Momsie said that you are still not feeling well." She added looking into the tailor's eyes.

"Now, now my pet. Your darling mother worries far too much. You have inherited many of her finer qualities, that is not one of them however." Byjon laughed.

"Not one of her finer ones, but definitely one of her most utilized ones." Elphie smiled.

"My Emerald Ingenue, I guess it is just the lot we must bear since we are loved by Arduenna women." Byjon chuckled and hugged Elphie firmly.

"As if you two have it so bad. But worrying comes with the territory, and if you try to say that you do not worry about your Arduenna women on occasion I shall denounce you for the terrible liars that you are." Glinda grinned.

"Oh how I have missed you my pet. Your feistiness does this soul a world of good." Byjon laughed merrily.

"But let us cease all talk of worry. Today I am in fine fettle, engulfed in youthful vigor, love and adoration and I intend to take full advantage of it. Now come, let us go to the sunroom and enjoy ourselves immensely."

After another round of hugs Byjon offered each girl an arm and they strolled to the sunroom with Glinda giggling about youthful vigor. As soon as they were settled and the how was your trip details were out of the way, Aciola served them a light lunch of various types of salads.

"Now then my studious starlets, your mother tells me that you told your friends about how you adore one another and that it went very well. Brava to both of you." Byjon said.

"We did and it did." Glinda chuckled.

"It was more than a little nerve wracking though."

"I have no doubt, but I am proud of both of you for taking that step. I wish to hear all the glorious details of your limited presentation to Shiz society." The tailor beamed.

Glinda, with an occasional comment from Elphie, told Byjon about dinner with their friends at Tyuron's and the get together at the bar the next night. The whole time they talked he offered bravas, well dones and many good for thems.

"How absolutely delightful that your friends saved you from the marauding males that tried to court your favor my pet." Byjon grinned.

"They were hardly marauding Byjon." Glinda giggled.

"Where dances with a beautiful member of the sex of your preference is concerned, all men have a little marauder in them." Byjon said with a wink.

"Byjon not that I disagree, but I happen to know for a fact that when it comes to dancing, a certain girl exhibits marauding tendencies." Elphie chuckled softly and blushed.

"I have never marauded." Glinda huffed.

"Employed certain other less than forthright tactics in order to dance with my preferred…everything, possibly. But I have never marauded."

"If dancing among young lovers occurs on a regular basis, less than forthright tactics should be highly encouraged." Byjon laughed.

"And it seems as though your friend Manif feels the same way. Requesting a ladies only dance at the bar was a stroke of sheer brilliance. I knew I liked that man, I could see his romantics soul at your birthday party my pet."

"He is a romantic and he adores Elphie." Glinda said.

"He does enjoy tormenting me under the guise of looking out for me, or possibly looking out for me under the guise of tormenting me. Either way, I end up tormented." Elphie chuckled.

"And I have no doubt that you give as good as you get my Emerald Ingenue." Byjon grinned.

"Better!" Glinda bubbled.

"They are quite a pair."

As they lingered over their lunches they talked more about their non-academic lives at Shiz including more about Manif and Elphie's interactions. That led to a discussion of how Manif had helped Elphie get used to her new flute tutor and about the unorthodox methods he used.

"I am elated that you are pursuing your music Elphaba, it is a wonderful thing. And this Xafin fellow sounds a lot like my Walik, with all of those creative musical ideas and ways to express them." Byjon said.

"Byjon it took some doing, but I convinced Elphie to bring her flute." Glinda said.

"My Emerald Ingenue, what would it take for you to enthrall me with what you have learned?" Byjon asked.

"I don't know much Byjon, really. But the song that pleases me most to learn is the one that you gave us. The least I can do is play for you what I can." Elphie said.

"Elphaba, you are learning my Wali's song on your flute?" Byjon asked with uncharacteristic calm.

"I am trying to yes, I hope that is all right." Elphie said feeling nervous.

"All right? My precious Emerald Ingenue, it is more than all right. It is my wish come true to hear Wali's music given life once again." Byjon said.

"Byjon I do not want you to be disappointed, I just started learning and I can't even play it all." Elphie said almost desperately.

"No second guessing Elphaba. You are learning that song because it means something to you. I am honored that you consented to play for me. If you are anything like Walik was in that regard, I'm sure it took a good deal of convincing." Byjon chuckled.

"She is and it did." Glinda laughed.

Byjon went to the parlor and Glinda and Elphie followed a few minutes later after Glinda gave Elphie an encouraging kiss. They talked a little more as she assembled her flute and settled down then she played her new creative scales. Byjon was delighted with them and expressed it in no uncertain terms causing Elphie to fluster so much that Glinda had to intervene. Byjon was his usual unapologetic self, but with a stern look from Glinda promised to try and hold all enthusiasm until the end of the recital.

A very nervous Elphie started and stopped a few times, but a loving gaze and smile from Glinda gave her the nudge that she needed and she played the first part of the song flawlessly.

"Oh my." Byjon sighed.

"So full of emotion, brava my Emerald Ingenue. Play it once more so your love and I may share a short dance."

"Byjon, I do not want to over tax you." Glinda said.

"How can a few moments dancing with the apple of my eye over tax me?" Byjon grinned and held out his hand, which Glinda accepted with a laugh and a shake of her head.

"Maestra, if you please." Byjon said with a bow to Elphie.

Elphie questioned Glinda with her eyes and Glinda nodded and shrugged. Elphie started to play but had to stop and start again when hearing Glinda giggle as she curtsied to Byjon made her breath hitch. Finally she was playing and Byjon and Glinda were dancing slowly. Elphie got to the part where she normally stopped and by sheer force of will kept going. Byjon seemed so content at hearing the song that she wanted to play as much as she could for him. She let her fingers go where they pleased as the tune that had become a part of her played in her head.

"Elphie! You played the whole thing, you did." Glinda bubbled as she left Byjon's arms and hugged Elphie then kissed her a bit too enthusiastically.

"You most certainly did Elphaba, and beautifully too." Byjon said.

"Thank you, you have no idea what you have done for me, allowing me to hear my Wali's music live once more." He said quietly to her as he hugged her hard.

"I'm glad that I could do it." Elphie said, unsure what else to say.

"Byjon sit down please, you look tired and winded. I'll go get us some drinks." Glinda said firmly.

"Fine, fine my pet." Byjon smiled and sat in his favorite chair.

"She is every bit her mother's daughter." He chuckled after she left.

"She does look after those she loves very well." Elphie smiled.

"Then you must be well looked after indeed, because she is more in love with you every time I see you two."

"And I with her." Elphie said shyly.

"That is apparent as well. Have you thought about what we discussed?" Byjon asked.

"Yes, I have. I started reading up on the subject; there is a lot of information on the subject of proposals. Some of it is useful, some merely confusing." Elphie said.

"Ah yes, an academic must learn. All of that is well and good Elphaba, and I encourage you to continue, if it gives you confidence. But promise me that when the time is right, you act and speak from your heart, follow your instincts, not the books." Byjon said.

"I promise Byjon, it might not be perfect but it will be me." Elphie said.

"In her eyes you do no wrong." Byjon sang with a smile.

"You have made me a very happy man, yet again."

As Glinda walked to the kitchen she thought about her oldest friend. He was a little thinner than when she had last seen him, moved a little more slowly and his normal vivaciousness was slightly more subdued. But he still had that special something that made him the fabulous man that he had always been, that glimmer in his eye and tone in his voice. A love of life and love that just would not be cowed by his latest spell. Glinda got a little teary when she thought about what she had felt from him when Elphie had played. His emotions were profound and he was still in love with Walik, even after being without him all of this time. Not wanting Byjon to think that she was worrying, she collected herself as she carried the tray of drinks back to the parlor.

"Ah my pet, your love was just telling me that her music lesson is on the same night as one of your art classes."

"Yep, human forms. I drew ears this week." Glinda giggled as Elphie took the tray from her before Byjon could.

"How wonderful. I am very glad you are learning the fundamentals. Most people want to jump straight to full nudes and that doesn't work." Byjon said as he accepted a glass of juice.

"I've sketched a nude twice, but it did not go well. It's a lot harder than it looks, especially the breasts." Glinda said and Elphie choked on her nectar.

"Oh my love, I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the topic." Glinda said as she patted Elphie's back.

"I'm…it's okay." Elphie said after she recovered.

"Do you have problems with Galinda learning to sketch nudes?" Byjon asked.

"No, I don't…" Elphie started.

"She would just prefer I not be quite so descriptive when I discuss it in her presence." Glinda chuckled.

"I want her to learn to sketch whatever she wishes." Elphie said sincerely.

"Well not exactly whatever what I wish." Glinda giggled and Byjon smiled knowingly.

"But we should redirect this conversation. Byjon Momsie said that you were in your studio working."

"I was for a bit, recuperating takes more than just bed rest. Come, I'll show you what I was working on." Byjon said with excitement and led them to his studio.

Elphie looked around the big open room with lots of windows that served as Byjon's studio. There were easels with paintings and sketches in various stages of creation; there was a tall table with sketches of clothing, and dressmaker's dummies with partially finished outfits. Paints, pencils, canvasses and sketch paper was all over the place. It was his laboratory.

"Byjon this is wonderful." Glinda said looking at a sketch of a dress.

"A friend of Walik's needed an evening dress, but couldn't find one she liked because she is eight months pregnant, they think with twins." Byjon chuckled.

"So the genius tailor comes to the rescue. Those babies are going to the party in style." Glinda bubbled.

For awhile Byjon showed Glinda and Elphie what he had been working on while on restricted activity. There were sketches of clothes, landscapes, animals and scenes outside of most of his windows. While Glinda was commenting on a sketch of the fall trees Byjon opened a shallow drawer.

"Now my pet, I am going to show you part of something that I normally wouldn't because it is not yet finished. You will see what I show you and no more, so do not ask…or pout or sniffle." Byjon said and Elphie chuckled.

"At least I'm not the only one who can't deny a Glinda pout." She said.

"Very few can. But this time I will hold firm. Promise me my pet." Byjon smiled.

"I promise." Glinda wiggled happily.

Byjon took five sketches out of the drawer and laid them out on a table while Elphie held an almost uncontainable Glinda at bay.

"Elphie look! It's Dani and Manif." Glinda squealed with delight.

"And my Lyndieball set and my wand and Momsie and Popsicle dancing and…" Glinda stopped and picked up the last unfinished sketch.

"My Glillikin rose, my precious birthday rose. Oh Byjon these are beautiful." Glinda sniffled and threw her arms around the tailor.

"These are magnificent." Elphie said.

"Creating your birthday album is how I have been cheering myself up from being ill. It brings me great joy. As do you and Elphaba." Byjon said as he patted on a still sniffling Glinda's back.

"Now, your mother made me swear on my favorite dressmakers dummy that I would not become overly tired. So before I do I have a request."

"Yes Byjon we will dance for you, won't we Elphie?" Glinda answered the unasked question as she separated herself from Byjon.

"Marvelous!" Byjon said with a dramatic wave.

"Then let us make haste to the music room."

Byjon put on a slow waltz and settled on the sofa to watch his beloved studious starlets dance. Every whirl, twirl and dip the girls did reenergized him. When the song was over he applauded and cheered as the girls curtsied. They danced two more times, showing off what they were learning in the way of modern steps.

"May I now have the pleasure of a dance." Byjon asked Elphie and Elphie looked at Glinda for permission, which amused Byjon.

"I am aware of my limits my Emerald Ingenue, in spite of what your well-meaning love and her mother might think." Byjon chuckled and Glinda threw up her hands and put on a slow waltz.

Byjon and Elphie danced together beautifully, but even Elphie noticed that it was missing a little of its usual drama and verve.

"Thank you Elphaba, that did me good. May I have your permission to tango with your girlfriend." Byjon said when the dance ended.

"I…" Elphie started and Glinda gave her look that said that Byjon was dead serious.

"Of course Byjon, Glinda will be thrilled." Elphie replied.

"My pet, would you do me the honor of a tango, if you can confine yourself to one common style." Byjon laughed, his eyes twinkling with some of their usual mischief.

"I most certainly can. And Elphie's correct, I am thrilled." Glinda bubbled knowing better than to try and dissuade him.

Elphie put on the music and watched her love tango with the genius tailor. It was a subdued dance, but the affection that they felt for one another was apparent. Elphie was so engaged in what was happening on the dance floor that she did not see Aciola enter the music room. But Byjon did. He nodded acknowledgement and waved her away. His doctor kept him waiting enough that he felt no guilt at all making him wait while he finished dancing.

"My pet, that was an absolute joy. I am a new man." Byjon smiled.

"That was fun Byjon, but I think Elphie and I should be going. You look tired." Glinda said.

"Happily so. My studious starlets your visit has been better for me than anything could ever be." Byjon said.

As they walked back to the parlor to get the girls' sweaters and Elphie's satchel, Glinda remembered the drawings that she brought to show her friend.

"I completely forgot I brought sketches, with all the excitement of seeing part of my album and everything else. I'll leave my sketch book for you to look at after you rest." Glinda said as Elphie helped her with her sweater.

"That's a fine idea, it will brighten my evening." Byjon said as he helped Elphie on with her sweater.

"We'll stop by real quick and pick it up before we go. If you are here, and up to it perhaps we can visit again." Glinda said with an excited bounce as she laid her sketchbook on the table.

"Perhaps my pet." Byjon said and reached out to hug Glinda.

"You are wonderful Galinda, thank you for sharing your art, your studies and your love with me. You were and continue to be my muse, my inspiration." Byjon said.

"I love you too Byjon. Please take care of yourself." Glinda said then kissed the man's cheek.

"I have no choice but to. That's why I surround myself with vitality and young love." Byjon chuckled and reached to hug Elphie.

"Remember what I told you my Emerald Ingenue."

"No second guessing. It has become my catch-phrase." Elphie laughed.

"Now that is perfectly delightful." Byjon said with glee.

"Rest please Byjon." Glinda said as they walked to the door.

"Yes Gwenot my rose, I will sit with my feet up and nap at the first possible moment." Byjon chuckled and kissed Glinda's cheek.

"I'll give your regards to Momsie." Glinda chuckled in return.

"Goodbye and enjoy your evening my studious starlets. Kiss me." Byjon said and received a kiss on each cheek.

"Kiss one another." He directed and Elphie and Glinda obliged.

"Just what the doctor ordered."

"When Elphie gets her doctor's degree, she can order it lots more." Glinda giggled as Elphie opened the door.

"Interesting notion." Byjon laughed and accepted a final hug from Glinda and gave one to Elphie.

"Bye-bye Byjon." Glinda said as they stepped out the door.

Glinda took Elphie's hand and gave Byjon a broad grin.

"Continue to adore one another." Byjon said and chuckled at Glinda's enthusiastic nod.

He watched with delight as they walked down the sidewalk hand in hand with their arms swinging between them. He could tell that Glinda was talking in her animated manner by the little skips and wiggles that were interspersed with her steps and laughed at how some things never change.

When the girls rounded the corner and were out of sight, he breathed in the cool air and turned to go back into his house. He was content but tired and feeling a little drained. Most of all he was still reveling in all the delights of visiting with his favorite young couple and was looking forward to telling his doctor that he had been kept waiting because of a tango.


	191. Chapter 191

"Glad you could join us." Samion chuckled as he rose to seat Glinda and Elphie when they arrived at Ilono's.

"Oh come on Daddy, we are not that late. And besides, it wasn't even our fault. We were in a parade, sort of." Glinda giggled obviously about to burst from excitement.

Samion thought he knew exactly what his daughter was talking about, but he was not going to deny her the joy of telling them.

"You know that big gazebo in the far corner of the park, there was a band playing there. Elphie and I heard the music while we were talking a walk after we visited with Byjon, but we'll tell you about that later. Byjon, not the walk, well maybe that too. But it was so much fun. The band was some older men in militia uniforms playing. They were really good too, but by the time we got there they were finishing their concert. I was so disappointed, but guess what happened then." Glinda said bouncing in her chair.

"I'm guessing the parade." Gwenot chuckled then thanked the server when he put the appetizers that had been previously ordered on the table.

"Yes! They handed out finger cymbals, rhythm sticks, little drums and other such things to anyone who wanted them. Elphie even took a triangle." Glinda said with a delighted chuckle.

"Only after the third "please Elphie it'll be fun" and a giggle that I have real trouble saying no to." Elphie chuckled.

"A common problem, just enjoy where it takes you." Samion laughed.

"Daddy!" Glinda huffed.

"I almost always do…eventually." Elphie smiled.

"May I continue?" Glinda said, trying to sound stern but failing miserably.

"Of course darling. What instrument did you play in the parade?" Gwenot smiled and Glinda nearly bubbled away.

"She wasn't in the parade." Elphie supplied with a chuckle.

"She led the parade."

"I did, I really did. I was admiring the leaders hat, with the pretty feather and he put it on me and gave me his baton, with the silver ball on the top." Glinda said and raised her fork high then lowered it several times as she hummed the music.

"They played very up beat versions of military marches and your daughter led the band and about twenty people playing hand held interments through the park." Elphie laughed as Glinda beamed.

"It was so much fun, everyone was playing and laughing. I even twirled the baton and didn't drop it." Glinda said excitedly.

"She was marching, bubbling, bouncing and even skipping. It was quite a sight." Elphie smiled.

"I can imagine that it was." Gwenot chuckled.

"So where were you in all of this Elphaba?"

"I was with everyone else, gleefully following along in her effervescent wake, trying to keep in rhythm with my triangle." Elphie chuckled.

"You were gleeful?" Glinda asked happily.

"Lyndie when you turned around and did that bouncing march step backwards so you could smile and wave at me, how could I not be. Everyone cheered." Elphie laughed.

"It sounds as though you two had a grand adventure in the park." Gwenot smiled.

"Oh we did. Major Jopli, he was the band leader, said that I was the bounciest volunteer drum major they've had so far." Glinda said with a grin.

"He also said he doubted that there would be any other volunteers as enthusiastic and vivacious as she was." Elphie smiled.

"It was fun!" Glinda chuckled.

"For everyone apparently. Have an appetizer darlings." Gwenot said.

"Is this a new thing, that concert? Will they be doing it more?" Glinda asked as she put a cheese stuffed mushroom on a plate for Elphie.

"It started a few weeks ago, I believe." Samion said.

"I read in the paper that they are group of retired militia men, all musicians that needed something to do. Apparently they are going to give these little concerts every week this fall, as long as the weather is good."

As they ate their appetizers and ordered dinner Glinda told her parents more about their time in the park. When their meals arrived, both Glinda and Elphie told them about their visit with Byjon and how much fun they all had. Interwoven with the details of what they did with the tailor were a few stories about things at Shiz. Talking about Elphie playing her flute for Byjon led to questions and answers about her tutoring sessions and seeing the preliminary sketches from the party segued into talking about Glinda's art classes.

By the time that dessert had been finished Gwenot and Samion were fairly well caught up with what had been going on in the lives of their daughter and their going to be daughter-in-law. All throughout the conversation they let the girls know how they felt about what they were hearing. They expressed their admiration that the girls had told their friends about their relationship and how grateful they were that they had a group of close friends to support them through the ups and downs of being a couple. They told Elphaba that they were delighted that she was pursuing her music and were even more delighted that they were going to get a private recital from her and an art show from Glinda. Most of all they made sure that both girls knew how impressed and proud they were that they were both doing so well academically, rising to the challenges of advanced class work and not shying away from the difficulties it sometimes presented to their relationship.

As they rode back to the Manor, Glinda told her parents that they were trying to anticipate things that were going get harder as Elphie's studies grew more time and energy consuming. Elphie even told them her motivation for telling their friends and Glinda agreed, with a chuckle, that having supportive friends to complain to when Elphie was a beast or she was feeling neglected would be very helpful.

"I think it is wonderful that you are approaching this with a sense of humor." Gwenot said.

"Not so much humor as hopefully realistic expectations." Elphie smiled.

"I'm trying to learn to balance studies with other things now, so hopefully it will be easier to do when things start to get more harried."

"And I'm trying to get involved with other things so when lab starts consuming more of Elphie's time it won't be so hard to adjust to." Glinda said.

"It sounds as though you are putting a lot of thought into this, but don't discount the humor aspect, it will be just as needed." Samion chuckled.

"I'll try to remember that when she makes my books disappear to get me to stop studying." Elphie chuckled.

"Of course she'll have to develop a sense of humor first." Glinda giggled.

"I'll study up." Elphie smiled.

"Just as long as you are both aware, you should do fine." Gwenot chuckled as they pulled into the drive.

As they started to walk up the front steps they saw Nusee perched regally on the ledge, waiting for them. Elphie held out her hands as they went by and the kitten jumped onto them, giving them all a welcome home mewl.

"It's nice to see you too Nuisance." Elphie said with a chuckle as she carried the cat into the house.

On the ride back to the house Gwenot had sensed that there was something else that the girls needed to say, but assumed that it might be a girl talk issue since it wasn't brought up in the conversation. She thought that she would provide them with an opportunity to talk about it if they wanted to, before they said goodnight.

"Sami darling, would you please go and prepare our nightcaps, I'll be up in a little while." Gwenot said.

"Certainly Gwen. Goodnight my girls, fresh dreams." Samion said then hugged both girls.

"Night Daddy." Glinda said.

"Goodnight Samion." Elphie said then Samion kissed his wife and headed upstairs humming a military march that made Glinda giggle.

"Is something wrong Momsie?" Glinda asked as they went into the parlor with Gwenot.

"Not at all darling. I got the sense that there may have been something else that you wanted to say, but not with your father present. If that's true we can discuss it now if you'd like, if not that's perfectly all right." Gwenot smiled as she sat down.

"You are great Momsie. There is something, but I don't want to keep you from your nightcap with Daddy." Glinda said.

"Galinda as soon as I asked him to fix our nightcaps your father knew that girl talk might be in order." Gwenot chuckled.

"I hope that he doesn't feel left out." Glinda said with concern.

"Darling your father has always been involved in your life and wants to know what you are up to. But he knows that some things are just mother daughter things. He does not feel left out, in fact there are some things that he really would rather not hear about, in great detail, just like there are things that you would rather him not know, at least not from you. It's a father daughter thing." Gwenot smiled reassuringly and Glinda giggled.

"That's true. Okay then." Glinda said and settled in.

She told her mother all most all about the getaway weekend she had arranged for her and Elphie at the Stonehearth Inn, feeling Elphie's anxiety as she did.

"Momsie we had a really good escape, it was perfect and just what we both needed, but Elphie is concerned that you would be upset that we were away unchaperoned." Glinda said.

"Elphaba the very reason why you are concerned about that, is the reason that I am not." Gwenot said with a smile.

"Please understand my darling that I trust you and Galinda. If you two stayed in Inns somewhere every weekend or were in the habit of leaving Shiz unaccompanied on a regular basis, I would be concerned and would speak to you about it. In all honesty, I think getting away from campus was a very good idea and Galinda you handled the whole thing very responsibly. You stayed in Shiz and let someone who cares about you know where you would be. Does that make you feel better about your getaway weekend?" Gwenot said.

"Yes Gwenot it does. I just don't want to…I mean I. I just don't want you to be disappointed in us, or rather in me." Elphie said quietly.

"My darling girl." Gwenot said as she got up and moved over to the sofa with Glinda and Elphie.

"I have told you this before and I will tell you until you are able to truly understand it. I trust you with my daughter. You have never given me any reason not to and I doubt seriously that you ever will. I am not now, nor have I ever been disappointed in you in any way, or in Galinda. Neither one of you has taken liberties with the freedom that we have given you to build your relationship and that includes going on a getaway weekend designed to provide you with some piece of mind during a very troubling time." She said never taking her eyes off of Elphaba's.

Glinda was on the other side of Elphie and leaned across her to hug her mother, sniffling happily.

"See I told you Elphie." She said as she put an arm around her love and pulled her into the hug.

Gwenot chuckled and managed to get her arms around both girls.

"I love you both." She said and gave each girl a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Momsie, I knew you'd understand about the Inn." Glinda said still sprawled across Elphie hugging her mother.

"I think I understand as well. Thank you for being so patient with me." Elphie said.

"Patience is a mother's stock in trade." Gwenot chuckled as she disentangled herself from her daughter, leaving her lying across Elphie's lap.

"But unless there is more you have to tell me, I have a nightcap waiting for me." Gwenot smiled and Glinda giggled.

"Thank you again Gwenot. Enjoy your nightcap." Elphie said.

"You are welcome darling, You and Galinda have a good night, if she ever decides to move." Gwenot replied.

"I am never moving, I like it here. Goodnight Momsie." Glinda said as she turned from her stomach to her back, but still stayed across Elphie's legs.

"Goodnight darlings and good luck Elphaba." Gwenot chuckled as she left the parlor.

"Lyndie that can't be comfortable." Elphie said with a chuckle as she patted Glinda's stomach.

"Kiss me and it will be." Glinda smiled mischievously.

Elphie leaned over and kissed Glinda gently then start to right herself but was stopped by hands tugging on her shirt.

"I mean really kiss me." Glinda pouted.

"Lyndie not here, not like this." Elphie said quietly.

"Oh…right." Glinda said and half rolled, half scooted out of her position and off of the sofa.

"Don't move." She giggled.

Glinda went to shut the parlor door then she put Nusee onto the terrace and when he scampered away after some lamp bugs she shut the terrace door and pulled the drapes. All the while Elphie watched her with amusement. When Glinda had ensured their privacy, she went back over to the sofa and repositioned herself across Elphie's lap.

"Okay, now we are ready to…no, wait." She said as she shifted and grabbed a pillow. She put it under her head, got resettled then reached up to grab a chuckling Elphie.

"That's better, now we are ready…no wait not yet." Glinda said as she started to try and remove her sweater.

"Sweaters off please."

Elphie smiled and shook her head as she helped Glinda remove her sweater then removed her own.

"Now we are ready." Glinda said as she reclined and kicked her legs.

"You're sure?" Elphie chuckled.

"Yep!" Glinda giggled.

"That seemed like an awful lot of trouble to go to for a simple kiss." Elphie smiled as she rubbed Glinda's stomach.

"My love, I have no intention of this being a simple kiss." Glinda sighed.

"You don't?"

"Nope, I plan on us making out."

"Were you planning on telling me?" Elphie chuckled as she ran her fingers up Glinda's stomach, between her breasts to her neck.

"Oh I figured you'd catch on eventually." Glinda giggled as Elphie tickled under her chin.

"I see, so you weren't planning on being subtle." Elphie grinned and ran her finger up Glinda's neck, over her jaw line then brushed a wave of hair out of her face.

"Am I ever?" Glinda chuckled as she sighed and turned her head to kiss Elphie's hand.

"You have your moments my sweet." Elphie said as she moved the hand that was on Glinda's hip slowly up her side.

"But I happen to know." Elphie said as her left hand started to slowly caress Glinda's side.

"From extensive research and observation." She continued as she started to caress Glinda's cheek as well.

"That you would rather be the seduced as opposed to the seductress." She whispered into Glinda's ear as she caressed it gently.

"Oh Oz yes." Glinda sighed as she turned her head to find a kiss, which she easily found.

After a time of soft, lingering kisses that started on Glinda's lips then moved to her jaw, slowly making their way up her cheek across her fluttering eyelids then down her other cheek and back to her lips where the soft lingering kiss became a deep involved kiss.

At some point during the very long period of gentle, deep, soft, intricate and explorative kisses Elphie shifted position so that she was reclining with Glinda on the sofa and they became somewhat intertwined.

"Lyndie, we should go upstairs it's very late." Elphie said during a breather after a very long and satisfying kiss.

"Can't we just stay here, just like this?" Glinda sighed as she curled up slightly against Elphie, kissing her neck.

"We can stay here, but I need to get up and check on Nusee. I think he is outside of the door." Elphie smiled as she moved Glinda's head up so that she could kiss her.

"I guess we should get up, although this was a lot of fun." Glinda said.

"It was." Elphie agreed as they started the slow kiss filled process of untangling themselves and straightening their clothing.

When they were presentable Glinda went to the door and saw Nusee's little paw poking in and out under it.

"Oh, poor baby." Glinda said as she opened the door.

Nusee toddled over to Elphie and looked at her in the way that Elphie had come to classify as annoyed.

"I apologize, Glinda and I were occupied." Elphie said as she picked him up.

"Would sleeping in my nightdress drawer tonight appease you?"

Nusee nuzzled Elphie's cheek then started to groom himself.

"At least he doesn't hold a grudge." Glinda giggled.

"I liked being seduced in my parents parlor." Glinda said on the way up the stairs.

"Can a willing and eager person really be seduced?" Elphie chuckled.

"Oh yes, and brilliantly I might add. And if I wasn't both willing and eager and if I did not provide very subtle hints, I would never be seduced." Glinda giggled.

"You have a point. And you are about as subtle as a falling boulder." Elphie laughed.

"You don't think that lying across your lap is subtle?" Glinda grinned.

"Come to think of it, yes…considering." Elphie said.

"Elphie that was funny." Glinda bubbled.

"I was serious." Elphie grinned.

"I know. Have I told you lately that you are adorable and I love you?" Glinda said as they stopped in the hallway in front of their rooms.

"This afternoon when I thought that sweater in the shop window was only partially finished being woven because it was so short." Elphie chuckled.

"That was adorable, and understandable." Glinda laughed.

"I love you my Elphie." Glinda said and pressed herself against Elphie for a kiss forgetting that Nusee was still in Elphie's hands and he protested at being smashed until Elphie put him down after she pulled away from the shortened kiss.

"Come over after you've changed and put the baby to bed. I'm feeling subtle." Glinda giggled then kissed Elphie again and skipped over to her own room hearing Elphie chuckle behind her.

X

"Good morning my darling parents!" Glinda bubbled as she entered the solarium.

"Well good morning to you my darling daughter." Samion chuckled as he accepted a hug and kiss.

"You are in good spirits this morning, more so than usual." Gwenot smiled as she accepted hers.

"Good morning to you too Elphaba."

"Good morning Samion, Gwenot." Elphie smiled and gave Samion a quick hug before he sat her.

"It's been a good morning, after a good night." Glinda grinned as she settled in her chair.

"I'm glad to hear it. So what do you to have on your schedule for today?" Gwenot asked as she motioned for Trezia to bring breakfast.

"We are going to the garzebo so I can sketch fall. Elphie loves fall." Glinda bubbled.

"Then we are going on a date. Oh no, oh no."

"Lyndie?" Elphie asked.

"Daddy I forgot to ask you if you could get us tickets yesterday for the theatre tonight. Do you think there will still be some available?" Glinda said a little franticly.

"I'm sure there will be darling, I'll check right after breakfast." Samion said.

"Goody! The theatre then a late dinner and dancing at the Emerald Café." Glinda said, her bubbles back in top form.

"Well that sounds like a lovely date. Your father and I are going to a card party at the club." Gwenot smiled.

"What is a card party?" Elphie asked.

"People are going to get together and play different types of card games with other couples. There is food and music also." Samion said.

"Tonight we play bridge if I'm not mistaken." Gwenot added.

As they ate banana pancakes Gwenot told them more about the different activities that the club was going to be offering on Saturday nights throughout the fall and what she and Samion were going to do that day.

"We also found out that for the new year's celebration there is going to be a…Elphaba, you may want to take back you hand." Gwenot chuckled and Elphie did while Glinda wiggled with anticipation.

"A what Momsie, a what?"

"A masquerade ball."

"A masque? Oh boy!" Glinda said bolting up out of her chair.

"Where everyone dresses up in some sort of costume?" Elphie asked.

"Yep! Am I allowed to attend the whole thing this year?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"Absolutely darling, we already have tickets for the four of us as well as Greda, Robil, Jilla and Pajul. We also got four extras in case Sali and Norin, some other cousins, or maybe even some of your friends wish to attend."

"This day just keeps getting better and better!" Glinda sing-songed as she pulled her father up and danced him around a little.

"Galinda darling, you lead very well." Samion laughed as his daughter spun him out.

"Thanks Daddy! Elphie is in charge of waltzes, tangos, anything like that. I take care of everything else." Glinda giggled as she tried to dip her father.

"Including the ones she invents. May I cut in?" Elphie chuckled and was immediately swept up by a giggling Glinda.

"Thank you for rescuing me Elphaba." Samion chuckled as he held his hand out to his very amused wife.

Few a few fun-filled minutes the older married couple and the younger courting couple danced around the solarium with Nusee scampering around batting at the flowing skirts.

"My little Galindadoodle things are far too quiet around her when you are away." Samion chuckled as he extended a hand to both Glinda and Elphie and twirled them both.

"But things at Shiz are far more lively." Glinda giggled as she squeezed her father hard.

"Of that I have no doubt." Samion smiled.

"And as much as I wish I could stay, I need to go into town. I'll bring your tickets back."

"Awww, okay." Glinda said deflating just a little.

"Thanks for dancing Daddy."

"Always my pleasure. Now you and Elphaba have a great morning and I'll see you for a late lunch." Samion said then kissed Gwenot rather vigorously.

"Until later Uplands." He chuckled as he strode out of the room.

"I do believe that is the most exciting breakfast the we have had in a very long while" Gwenot chuckled.

"So I am assuming that you are excited about the masquerade ball?"

"Extremely! Do they know the theme yet?" Glinda said happily.

"Not yet, but I'll let you know as soon as I find out." Gwenot smiled.

"Have you ever been to a masque Elphaba?"

"No, I have not. Costumed events have been forbidden at Colwen Grounds for decades. The Eminent Thropp deemed them a security risk. Paranoia must be hereditary." Elphie smiled.

"Costume balls are fun, or at least the part I was able to attend." Glinda said with a giggled huff.

"The last ball of this nature that the club held was five years ago. Galinda was too young to attend the entire event, which goes until the wee hours of the morning." Gwenot chuckled.

"I was thirteen.. And, just like every other time I was sent away during a grown up event, I knew that all the fun stuff happened after I left." Glinda giggled.

"Well now you can see for yourself that it's just a bunch of dull adults dancing the night away." Gwenot chuckled.

"I can't wait because now I am an official adult and half of Frottica's up and coming young power couple." Glinda giggled.

"On that note I am going to go get myself some more milk. Would either of you care for anything?" Elphie asked then excused herself when no one did.

"Don't worry Momsie, by the new year's celebration she'll be ready for it." Glinda giggled.

"I'm sure you will make the whole thing agreeable for her, just as you always do." Gwenot smiled.

"I'm sure going to try." Glinda bubbled.

"Darling, before Elphaba returns I want to give you something. Hensign found these in the sofa cushions in the parlor this morning." Gwenot said with a knowing smile as she handed her daughter the earrings that she had been wearing the previous night.

"Oh, oops." Glinda grinned, a very faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Momsie." She said as she slipped the earrings into her pocket.

"No harm done darling, just try and remember to remove them, especially the dangling ones. Not only can they poke holes in the upholstery, my ruby and diamond ones nearly poked a hole in your father." Gwenot chuckled.

"Momsie!" Glinda giggled.

"I'm sorry it took so long." Elphie said coming back into the room.

"Cook was showing me Nuisance's new food. Oh, I'm sorry. I did not mean to interrupt."

"No interruption, we were just discussing earrings." Glinda said erupting into a giggle fit.

"I realize that I know very little about jewelry, but I did not think it was so amusing." Elphie smiled.

"It is not, normally. But it is one of those days." Gwenot laughed.

"Ah, those I know all about." Elphie chuckled and patted her hiccuping girlfriend on the back.

For about half an hour after Glinda stopped chuckling the three women continued to talk about masquerade balls. Glinda told Elphie all about her parents' costumes and what Byjon wore to the last one. Then she started speculating on themes and what everyone could wear. Gwenot told them about some of the specialized dances and traditions of a formal masquerade ball. Too soon for Glinda, Gwenot needed to excuse herself and left the girls in the solarium with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to ring the bell to call them for lunch.

X

"You really want me to believe that you used to jump in piles of fallen leaves when you were younger?" Elphie chuckled as she and Glinda walked on the path towards the garzebo.

"Sure, but only the pretty colored ones. The dried ones were too messy." Glinda replied.

"Now that makes more sense." Elphie laughed.

"Nusee seems to enjoy the piles very much." Glinda giggled.

"He is a kitten, he enjoys almost anything." Elphie grinned as she watched her Familiar pounce on little piles of leaves.

They entered the garzebo and Glinda indicated that she wished to sit in "breakfast on the patio" so they settled in on the small sofa. Elphie removed her book from Glinda's art satchel and Glinda removed her sketchpad and drawing pencil case.

"Elphie, before we settle in for some quiet time, would you like to talk about it?" Glinda said carefully.

"Talk about what? I'm fine with the idea of a costume ball." Elphie said.

"About what was bothering you at breakfast. I wasn't tuned in on you, but your distress about the Emerald Café was…not subtle." Glinda chuckled lightly.

"I'm not really distressed, but do you think that it is a good idea for us to go dancing like that unaccompanied?"

"Sweetheart, we've been dancing together at the Emerald Café several times. I'm not sure that I understand." Glinda said as she stroked Elphie's cheek, knowing that she didn't really understand either.

"We were always with someone then, never just us as a couple. I'm not sure it's like walking around holding hands or going to Ilono's." Elphie said.

"Going dancing at a reputable place like the Emerald Café is a perfectly acceptable outing for a young courting couple. Momsie and Popsicle have no problem with it at all. We will go there for dinner after the show and enjoy the atmosphere. If you do not wish to dance, then we will not dance. All right my love?"

"All right. I am being ridiculous aren't I?" Elphie said after she accepted a soft kiss.

"No Elphie, you are not. You are watching out for propriety, making sure that my honor remains unblemished. You are wonderful, you are adorable and I love you so much." Glinda smiled then kissed Elphie reassuringly.

They talked about it for just a little while longer then the arranged themselves on the sofa so Glinda could sit partially snuggled against Elphie to sketch and Elphie could read comfortably.

For hours they savored their much needed alone but together time. The only talking that occurred was when Glinda leaned her head back every so often to ask for a kiss, then thanked Elphie after she received it. While Glinda was observing or doing preliminary sketches she played with Elphie's fingers; when she was sketching or coloring in earnest she was content to just let Elphie's hand rest on her stomach.

Elphie would stop reading every so often to look over Glinda's shoulder as she sketched. She was amazed, as she always was at how her talented love could turn a mishmash of broken lines and squiggles into something with form, depth and meaning. This time was no different. Each time she peeked the sketch had more definition and it did not take Elphie long to realize that it was the grove of trees with brilliantly colored leaves to the left of the garzebo, with a lot of Lyndie style added. Glinda always seemed to know when she was done peeking, because she would pat the hand she had around her waist.

Nusee went from the back of the sofa to the coffee table to jumping and playing around the garden. Eventually he stretched out in a beam of sunlight that was hitting the middle step near where Elphie and Glinda were sitting, just as content as they were.

Glinda heard the bell and tried to move, but Elphie's arm held firm.

"Elphie sweetheart." Glinda said quietly because Elphie was immersed in her book.

She giggled when Elphie absently leaned over in the manner she had when Glinda had asked for a kiss.

"Hi Elphie. The bell sounded." Glinda said from the kiss receiving position.

"What? Oh the bell, all right." Elphie said as she started to move.

"Wait a minute, we are in this position, don't I get my kiss." Glinda pouted.

"Not if it is like last night. The bell sounded, remember." Elphie chuckled and kissed Glinda's pout then kissed her smile.

"That's better."

They packed up quickly and hurried back along the path and reached the back path to the house just in time to see Hensign ring the bell again.

X

"Galinda darling, don't keep Elphaba out too late. She and your father have to leave early to go to Wittica." Gwenot said as they were winding down a very leisurely and fun lunch.

"Elphie and Daddy? But I though we were going too." Glinda said with the hint of a whine.

"Galinda, now really." Gwenot admonished gently.

"Elphaba and I need to be there for the inspection of the first items to be auctioned. You and your mother can come a little later and we will meet for lunch." Samion explained.

"Do we have to do it that way?" Glinda asked unhappily.

"Well no darling, but the shops will not be open that early and you do not care for auctions."

"Auctions no, inspections yes. That's the best part, and now it is even better." Glinda said.

"I see where this is headed." Elphie chuckled.

"I can look at all the nice things and make a list of what I like. Then I can give it to Elphie and leave the boring part to her." Glinda said proudly.

"You put her up to this didn't you Gwen?" Samion laughed.

"I swear Sami, she got there all on her own." Gwenot chuckled.

"Got where? Oh Momsie you do this too don't you?" Glinda wiggled happily.

"Galindadoodle you are truly becoming your mother." Samion laughed.

"So what you are saying is you are going to give me a shopping list, when you will be going shopping anyway." Elphie smiled.

"You are getting the idea." Samion chuckled.

"We are going shopping for clothes, the auction has other things. I'm buying you clothes, so you can buy…"

"Oh no, don't you dare." Elphie chuckled and so did Gwenot.

"Quit while you are ahead darling." Gwenot said to Glinda.

"And Elphaba if she is going to give you shopping lists, and she will, there are far worse places than at an auction." Samion laughed.

"Hey!" Glinda said.

"You two can work this out on your own. We will arrange for us all to go to Wittica at the same time. There is a lovely café near the auction house where we can have coffee." Gwenot smiled.

"Now this sounds better." Glinda said with satisfaction.

"And leads me back to my original comment. Do not stay out too late, we need to catch an early train." Gwenot said.

"I'll have her home at a reasonable hour." Elphie smiled and Glinda grinned.

"She's very chivalrous." Glinda sighed and Gwenot and Samion smiled knowing that this had to be some sort of special thing between the girls.

"Okay, your mother and I need to go get ready to go. Here are your tickets. Do you have plenty of money?" Samion asked.

"Yes Daddy, but I'm not sure about tomorrow. We have plenty for me to buy clothes but I don't know about the auction. If there are books, Elphie may run out." Glinda smiled lovingly.

"I will not buy any then." Elphie said.

"Now, now Elphaba there is no need for that. I often use bank drafts to pay for things at auctions, I will obtain one for you to use tomorrow." Samion said.

"I don't understand." Elphie said.

"Me either." Glinda agreed.

"A bank draft, or a bank check is a type of legal document, just like money. You will fill in the amount of what you buy, sign your name and give it to the auction house to pay for your items instead of money. They will take it to their bank and they will be given that amount of money. Then their bank will contact our bank to get back that amount of money, which will come from your account." Samion explained.

"Well isn't that clever!" Glinda bubbled then saw Elphie's face. She knew that her love had followed the process, but was not happy with it.

"We'll talk about it more tomorrow and I'll show you the check." Samion said.

"And you can bid on whatever you want. Or whatever is on my list." Glinda giggled and Elphie relaxed.

"Thank you Samion, that does sound like a practical alternative." Elphie said.

"Fine, fine." Samion said.

"Girls we need to go get ready. Jefet will be waiting for you at six sharp." Gwenot smiled.

"Okay Momsie. We'll be ready." Glinda grinned then she and Elphie hugged and kissed them goodbye.

Glinda and Elphie went up to get ready to go as well then spent the rest of their time talking, snuggling and sketching or reading. After a few hours of more relaxing together time, that contained talking about and even sketching their upcoming date, Glinda was full of wiggles to actually go out on it. So much so that they were actually ended up waiting for Jefet.


	192. Chapter 192

"Would you like a glass of wine Lyndie?" Elphie asked as they walked out into the lobby during intermission.

"No thank you sweetheart. I may have one with dinner though." Glinda replied and Elphie smiled and nodded.

"Isn't this fun Elphie? We have excellent seats and it's a musical comedy." She bubbled as she took Elphie's hand and led her away from the crowd that was gathering in the lobby.

"I like the title. The Reluctant Dowager." Elphie said.

"I'd be reluctant too if I had to oversee that family. They are far worse than yours." She chuckled and Glinda giggled.

"Yeah, I don't think Namom has ever had to…"

"Galinda Upland, is that you!" A voice interrupted.

"Mife, hello." Glinda said rather surprised to see her old school friend approach.

"Galinda dear you look wonderful." Mife said as she kissed Glinda on both cheeks and Glinda responded with one to hers.

"You as well. Red Sand College must agree with you." Glinda smiled.

"College, oh my no. Marriage agrees with me. I met my going to college goal during the first term, and here he comes now." Mife laughed airily as she waved to a man.

"Koesin, Koesin darling allow me to introduce you to an old friend of mine, Galinda Upland. We studied together at Madame Jilluer's Finishing School for Proper Young Ladies."

"A pleasure to meet you Galinda. I've heard some interesting stories of Mife's days at Finishing School." Koesin said with a charming smile.

"The pleasure is mine Koesin." Glinda smiled.

Elphie watched this exchange with amusement. Glinda's friend was no older than they were, but she was dressed more like Gwenot when she was dressed up to go out. She tried to remain amused and not focus too much on the overblown manner in which Mife spoke and moved or in the fact that she was soon to be introduced. So far she was being ignored, except for a sideways glance and she preferred it that way.

"So are you still at Shiz, or did you land yourself a fine catch as well?" Mife asked.

"Yes to both. I am in my second year and I am being courted by the most wonderful person at the entire University." Glinda grinned and took Elphie's hand, but her friends did not seem to notice.

"Well where is your beau, getting you a drink?" Mife asked looking around.

"She's right here. May I introduce my girlfriend Elphaba Thropp." Glinda beamed.

"I'm pleased to meet you." Elphie said to the gawking pair.

"Girlfriend? Oh Galinda you always did have the most wicked sense of humor." Mife chuckled gaily.

"Now where is your beau?"

"Mife, may I present my beau. Her name is Elphaba. We've been officially courting for about seven months." Glinda said slowly, smiling the whole time.

"So I guess all those things that my mother has been saying are actually true. I thought she was joking." Mife said with a slight frown.

"If they involved me being seen around town holding hands or dancing with a gorgeous green-skinned girl with silky raven hair, then yes they are true." Glinda replied with a grin.

"Now if you will excuse us. Koesin, it was nice meeting you and Mife it was delightful to see you again."

"It was very nice meeting both of you." Elphie said with a friendly smile.

"Who would of thought that such a normal, smart and beautiful girl like Galinda Upland would turn out to be a deviant." They heard Mife cluck as they walked away and Glinda slowed to listen.

"And ewwww, I used to change in front of her and kissed her cheeks. And she kissed mine!" Mife squealed quietly.

"I do not believe that being sapphic is contagious dearest." Koesin chuckled.

"Her parents must be beside themselves trying to figure out what they did wrong." Mife said with pity in her voice.

"Lyndie, let's go my sweet." Elphie whispered.

"There is no need to subject yourself to this."

"I'm not upset my love. I knew very well how she would react, that's why she wasn't one of the people I went to school with that I invited to my party." Glinda smiled and touched Elphie's cheek.

"Are you upset?"

"No. And I can't think of one thing that your parents did wrong in raising you." Elphie grinned.

"Why thank you sweetheart. I think they did a pretty good job myself." Glinda chuckled as they headed to the auditorium.

"Elphie, what does sapphic mean? I'm not ill." Glinda asked quietly as Elphie guided her to their seats.

"I'll explain when you're older." Elphie chuckled and Glinda looked at her in surprise then giggled.

X

"I am so glad that Daddy thought to make us reservations, this place is crowded." Glinda said as they walked into the Emerald Café.

"And the music is fantastic." She snapped her fingers and bounced.

"Apparently it is the place to go after attending a musical comedy. The music must have made them want to dance." Elphie chuckled as she took Glinda's wrap and checked it along with her sweater and umbrella.

They had to wait a bit for their table so Glinda went to find them a seat in the lounge and Elphie went to the bar to get Glinda a glass of wine. Although this task no longer intimidated her as it used to, she still found the trip from the bar to the lounge, holding a glass of wine in one hand and a glass of milk in the other, disconcerting. She saw her love, sparkling as she usually did, talking with an older couple and headed that way.

"Thank you." Glinda smiled brightly when Elphie handed her the glass of white wine and set her glass on the small table.

"Elphie, I'd like to introduce you to one of Daddy's co-workers and his wife. Elphaba Thropp, this is Mr. and Mrs. Lowity."

"I'm very pleased to meet you Mr. Lowity, Mrs. Lowity." Elphie said politely accepting the man's extended hand and nodding towards his wife.

"The pleasure is ours Miss Thropp. We have heard some wonderful things about you from Samion. Top Student at Shiz, very impressive." Mr. Lowity said sincerely.

"Thank you." Elphie said shyly.

"It appears as though Daddy has been doing a little bragging around the office." Glinda smiled.

"Incessant bragging is more like it. Not a week goes by without a Galinda this or a Galinda's girlfriend that. He is certainly very proud of the both of you." Mr. Lowity chuckled.

"Now Fuhio, it's not like you never brag on Graij and his wife." Mrs. Lowity laughed.

"True, Proud father's prerogative I suppose. Well we must be off. It was very nice seeing you again Galinda and exceptionally nice meeting you Miss Thropp. Enjoy your evening."

"You as well, and it was nice seeing you again as well. Tell Graij I said hello please." Glinda smiled and Mrs. Lowity nodded.

"It was nice meeting you both." Elphie said quietly, but with a genuine smile.

After a final goodbye Elphie sat down in the chair vacated by Mrs. Lowity and exhaled sharply. Glinda took her love's hand and stoked the back of it with her thumb.

"My love, there are a few things that you need to be aware of. First, Popsicle adores you and that is why he brags on you. It is allowed and well within his rights as a future father-in-law." Glinda smiled.

"I can accept that, although having a father, even one of the future in-law variety, that wants to brag to people about what I do is still hard for me to understand sometimes." Elphie smiled back.

"So what is the other thing I need to be aware of?"

"That the reason I was not upset by what Mife said was because for every Mife, there are half a dozen or more Mr. and Mrs. Lowitys." Glinda said.

Before Elphie could respond, they were informed that their table was ready. After they were settled at their out of the way table and had ordered an appetizer, Glinda started bouncing just a little in time to the music.

"This place is very different than Vesyut's or Ilono's." Elphie said.

"Yep. Momsie calls it classy casual. The only real similarity is that, just like Ilono's, no one batted an eye at us holding hands, you bring me wine or checking our things. And just like at Vesyut's people are used to seeing us together." Glinda smiled.

"You're telling me that we are commonplace?" Elphie smiled slightly.

"Commonplace, us? Perish the thought!" Glinda responded with a chuckle.

"But our presence as a couple is becoming enough of a common sight now, that we are being accepted…and treated as such. Remember, Momsie told us that it would happen."

"I suppose that is true. But the acceptance of our presence as a couple and being accepted as a couple are two different things." Elphie said.

"Maybe, but maybe not." Glinda said then paused as their appetizers were served.

"I think it's more like a precursor." She said as she put two of the small rectangles of toasted bread with olive paste, tomatoes and cheese on top, on a plate for Elphie then got a few for herself.

"Thank you Lyndie, these look good. And why do you say that one type of acceptance is a precursor to the other?" Elphie said.

Glinda ate one of the rectangles as she organized her thoughts.

"Well it might not always be, but think of Loma, Hyrut and Juiva. They accept us without understanding completely…yet. But I think with time that they will see that we are as much of a couple as they are. And you accept that Daddy brags on you without always understanding why. That's the same thing really. Eventually you will understand. And eventually acceptance of our presence will become acceptance of us." Glinda said proudly.

"As always, the Lyndieness of your logic makes complete sense. Dance with me." Elphie smiled as she rose from her seat.

"Elphie?" Glinda said in her "are you really sure" voice.

"You want to, I know you do. You just ate enough to fend off grumblies for at least a few minutes and your explanation has motivated me to test your hypothesis. As I see it that makes this the perfect time for a before dinner dance." Elphie said and smiled as Glinda slipped her hand into hers and rose gracefully from her chair.

"Well when you put it that way, how can I resist." Glinda giggled and followed Elphie onto the dance floor.

The music was up-tempo and lively, but Glinda held to the modified waltz moves that she had adapted for just such occasions. Elphie wasn't entirely comfortable, and Glinda had to remind herself that her love had not been entirely comfortable since they walked into the theatre. As they danced they were greeted with friendly smiles and nods as well as the occasional hello.

"That was fun Elphie! Thank you." Glinda said as she bubbled back to the table after the song was over.

"I enjoyed it." Elphie smiled as she held Glinda's chair for her.

"Partially because I actually recognized the dance steps." She added as she sat down across from her love.

"But mostly because it is always so easy to follow your lead…in everything."

"I do what I can." Glinda smiled and soaked in Elphie's loving gaze.

They ordered their meals then talked about the show they saw. Elphie commented that she enjoyed going to the theatre and that they should see about attending some of the performances by the Shiz drama department. It was an idea that made Glinda give a subdued but none the less happy wiggle in her chair.

When their food arrived they settled into one of their comfortable talks about anything and everything except classes and enjoyed themselves immensely. During dessert the band took a break and Glinda said that she missed the background music, because it sort of made their conversation like one of the scenes in the musical they saw. Elphie offered to hum, but Glinda declined even though she thought that Elphie's voice would make a lovely background for a narrative.

"That woman in the show had a nice voice too, but yours is much better." Glinda said.

"Lyndie, how can you even say that? She is a professional and received a standing ovation for her last number." Elphie said in disbelief.

"I know that Elphie, but I prefer your lower singing voice to her higher one. Some of those notes she hit were quite difficult, I'm sure. But it sounded, to me, like she was screaming. Your voice is mellower, smoother." Glinda said then leaned in closer to Elphie.

"And sultrier."

"I have a sultry voice? You know this is one of those times where I am going to try distract you from your train of thought by changing the subject. The band is back, let's dance." Elphie chuckled.

"So exactly how often do you try and distract my train of thought?" Glinda said as they danced to the now slower, more conventional music.

"I'd say about as often as you do mine." Elphie chuckled.

"Fine, be that way." Glinda huffed and Elphie twirled her out and back, making her giggle.

"Alright you have proven your point. I am easily distractible." Glinda chuckled.

"Only from certain things." Elphie smiled and twirled her out again.

They danced for quite a long time, teasing one another or taking gentle jabs at each other for various things and laughing quite a bit. Even Elphie lost track of time and they were glad that they had set a prearranged time for Jefet to pick them up. They were not quite so glad that a server had to come onto the dance floor to tell them that their driver was waiting. Jefet forgave them easily however, when Glinda presented him with a flower as she apologized.

"Elphie, let's have a nightcap." Glinda said enthusiastically and unexpectedly as they started to walk up the stairs to their rooms.

"Do you wish another glass of wine my sweet?" Elphie asked.

"No, I mean I know nightcaps are drinks like bar drinks, but I meant something we can pretend is a nightcap." Glinda laughed.

"I see. Why don't you go on upstairs and I'll go get us a nightcap." Elphie smiled and Glinda beamed.

"Okay." Glinda bubbled and gave Elphie a very nice kiss.

Elphie chuckled as she walked to the kitchen. She also greeted Nusee, who toddled out of the music room when he heard his witch's voice. She thought that she was being quiet, but when she entered the kitchen, Cook was there putting something in the icebox and she thought otherwise.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you Cook." Elphie said when the woman looked at her is surprise.

"You did not, I was tidying up after Samion's snack attack. He and the Mrs. got home not to long ago. What brings you here so late child? Are you hungry?" Cook asked.

"Oh, no ma'am. Glinda and I had a big dinner, rather late. She wanted a nightcap before bed. A juice nightcap." Elphie said.

"Does she now?" Cook chuckled.

"I'll just get some glasses and our drinks and get out of your way." Elphie said.

"Child you are never in my way. Galinda occasionally comes close, but you never." Cook chuckled.

"Now if you two are going to have nightcaps, you need to do it properly." She said on her way to the butler's pantry.

Cook emerged a moment later with two beautifully etched crystal wine goblets. Elphie wanted to protest, but knew that it would fall on deaf ears.

"Munchkinberry juice for Galinda." Cook said as she poured some into one of the crystal glasses.

"She always did like to pretend it was wine. Now, for yours we have cider or nectar, apricot or peach."

"Peach please." Elphie said.

"I like that one myself." Cook said as she went to get a small silver tray from a cabinet and set the glasses on it.

"Now you have proper young ladies nightcaps."

"Cook thank you, Glinda will be thrilled." Elphie said sincerely.

"Oh it was nothing child, indulging Miss Galinda is my joy. Now enjoy your drinks and your day in Wittica tomorrow." Cook smiled.

"We will. Good night Cook and thank you again." Elphie said.

"Good night Miss Elphaba, and you too little Nusee." Cook said to the kitten, who had just come in through his little doorway.

Elphie walked slowly and carefully up the stairs and down the hallway. She stopped before going into Glinda's room when she saw her love already in her nightdress on the sofa. For just a moment she gazed on the blonde waves and admired the way they fell on the back of the sofa and on the navy blue silk covered shoulders.

"Go and say hello to Glinda please Nuisance, I'll be right there." Elphie whispered to the kitten and hurried over to her room to change clothes.

"Well this was certainly worth the wait." Glinda sighed when Elphie walked in wearing her blue satin nightdress carrying the tray of drinks. She exhaled sharply when Elphie leaned over to set it on the table.

"You are so incredibly beautiful my love." She whispered.

"Your nightcap my precious." Elphie smiled handing Glinda her glass.

"Cook was in the kitchen." She responded to Glinda's impressed look.

"That explains the glasses, but not the sexiness."

"I'm not sure there is a rational explanation for that. It defies logic." Elphie chuckled as she sat down beside Glinda.

"Maybe we can do this sometimes after a date at Shiz, have a nightcap." Glinda said after a time of quiet snuggles and sipping their drinks.

"It's nice."

"It is very enjoyable. We have our special wine glasses we can use."

"Isn't it fun how calling something we drink all the time a nightcap, it gives it an air of sophistication." Glinda giggled.

"I know this is somewhat a shift in topic, but are there really bar type drinks that can be mixed with milk, like Manif suggested?" Elphie asked.

"You want to start drinking?" Glinda asked surprised.

"No Lyndie, I was just curious." Elphie said.

"Oh. I'm not sure, although I don't think Manif would tease you with something he couldn't act on. You can ask Daddy tomorrow while you are together." Glinda said casually.

"Glinda! I am not going to speak with your father about intoxicating beverages." Elphie said horrified at the thought.

"He won't mind Elphie, you can talk to him about anything. But I understand your reaction completely." Glinda said sincerely.

"Why don't you give me a chance to distract you from that train of thought." She cooed as she took Elphie's glass from her and set it on the table.

"I'm not easily distracted." Elphie smiled.

"I know, I'm in the mood for a challenge." Glinda said as her lips brushed against Elphie's.

X

Gwenot walked down the hallway to wake the girls. She chuckled slightly as she thought about how that task was not as cut and dried as it seemed. It had become a game of sorts for her, trying to figure out which of the possible scenarios awaited her by observing the outside factors. This morning, both doors were open and a light was on in Elphaba's room. Gwenot knew that normally this meant that the girls were in there own rooms and Elphaba was already awake and dressed. But too many variations had occurred for Gwenot to expect to see that. And she was correct. When she looked into the room she saw Elphaba, in nightclothes with her glasses on and a book in her lap, partially covered by a blanket. She had learned that waking Elphaba in this situation was a tricky proposition so she didn't unless there was a specific reason for her to do so. Smiling slightly she went into her daughter's darkened room.

"Galinda, it is time to wake up." Gwenot said quietly as she patted Glinda's hip then smiled as she mumbled and stretched.

"Hi Elp…Momsie!" Glinda said with a smile.

"Good morning my darling. Are you ready for our shopping trip?" Gwenot asked as Glinda sat up and nodded vigorously.

"I am, I am. How long do we have to get ready?"

"About an hour. We will have breakfast when we arrive in Wittica, before the inspection."

"Goody! Wait…if you woke me that means that Elphie is still asleep, and if she is asleep that means that she was up very late. This can't be good." Glinda sighed, her mood shifting from bubbly to concerned.

"She is on her sofa with a book. Go wake her. I'll see you downstairs in a bit." Gwenot smiled and got up off of Glinda's bed.

"Alright Momsie, we'll be down."

A few minutes after her mother left Glinda went over to Elphie's room. She knew that her love had not been asleep for long and had been writing in her journal. She braced herself for Elphie waking up hard and frightened, as usually happened in this situation but was relieved and somewhat surprised when her love responded to her soft wake up words with only a slight startle and her usual morning grumps. After a soft kiss Glinda left Elphie on her sofa, laid out her clothes than went over to her own room. Elphie watched this familiar sight, thinking that it was so much like the dream she was having that she wasn't entirely sure that she was actually awake.

"I see that you are wearing comfortable shoes." Elphie smiled as Glinda sat beside her on the sofa to put her shoes on.

"Yep, comfortable shoes and clothing are requisites for this sort of shopping trip. You'll see Momsie in fairly casual clothing as well." Glinda replied.

"So why am I in not so casual clothes." Elphie chuckled.

"Because I heard Daddy say once that The Wittica Auction House is very upscale. May I braid your hair?" Glinda smiled.

Elphie sat on the stool and looked into the mirror and started to chuckle.

"You do know that there is something very wrong with this picture. You in a ponytail and casual clothes, me rather dressed up with braided hair."

"I like it. It mixes things up a bit. There." Glinda said as she made the last twist and secured the braid.

"Want a bow?" She giggled then chuckled outright at the look on Elphie's face.

"Are we ready now?" Elphie said, choosing not to comment.

"Almost. I need to pack your bag." Glinda said.

"My bag?"

"Of course. You need someplace to put your things." Glinda said as she rummaged through her purses.

"My things?" Elphie asked, still not sure what Glinda was talking about.

"Yes silly, your glasses, aloe oil, money pouch and rain cloak. Your things." Glinda said matter-of-factly.

"This should do nicely." She said holding up a plain blue, medium sized purse.

"Glinda, please. I do not wish to carry a purse. I have never carried a purse and do not intend to start."

"Well you can't walk around with these things in your pockets, it makes you look lumpy. And the rain cloak won't fit." Glinda said reasonably.

After a few minutes of debate and mainly due to time constraints Glinda reluctantly compromised. She conceded that Elphie's cloth book satchel would suffice, but only under the stipulation that she be allowed to look for something comparable, but smaller and less flappy. Elphie chuckled at Glinda's demonstration of flappy and agreed, but insisted that it not be leather. After their negotiations were complete, they put Elphie's things in her satchel and hurried downstairs to Glinda's waiting parents.

"Sorry, Elphie was being difficult." Glinda giggled.

"I can only agree. Trying to get your daughter to change her mind about fashion accessories is indeed difficult." Elphie chuckled.

"Hey!" Glinda huffed as Elphie greeted her parents.

"Hi Popsicle. Momsie please tell Elphie that there are purses out there that look like her satchel, but are more pursey." Glinda said.

"Why do I have need of a purse? I have you…and pockets." Elphie grinned.

"I see and I'm staying out of this." Gwenot chuckled.

Samion helped the women in his life into the carriage as the purse versus pocket debate continued. Elphie ended it by reminding Glinda that she had already agreed that if a suitable alternative to her satchel was found it could be purchased, causing Glinda to giggle and grin sheepishly.

X

During the forty-five minute train ride to Wittica, Glinda told her parents about the play, seeing Mife and the Lowitys, the excellent food and dancing, even about their nightcaps when they got home. The lively discussion made the time pass quickly and before Glinda knew it they were sitting in a small upscale café near the auction house eating fruit and scones and planning their day. Samion showed Elphie the bank checks and explained to her again how it worked and promised her that he would lead her through the entire process when the time came.

As they entered the auction house Glinda was giddy with excitement and Elphie was in awe. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but it wasn't this. Upscale barely covered the richly appointed surroundings.

"Elphaba, why don't you come with me to register and get a feel for the process." Samion smiled and Glinda nodded happily.

She took Elphie's hand and they followed Samion and Gwenot as she chattered about what fun Elphie was going to have. It was obvious to Elphie that Samion was well known at the auction house and when she and Glinda were introduced at the registration desk they were deferred to as well. Samion got Elphie a number and a bidding paddle, gave her the booklet of items then sent her and Glinda off to the inspection area.

"This isn't a very good one." Glinda said disappointedly as they looked at the jewelry case.

"You saw a painting that you liked." Elphie reminded her.

"See you marked it right here with a little smiling face."

"That was a very nice one, it matches our duvets." Glinda smiled.

"I was just hoping to find lots of fun stuff, but this isn't a fun stuff auction. Oh wait, I spoke too soon…Elphie look at that." Glinda said and dragged Elphie to the furniture area.

"I want this, isn't it perfect. It will go so well beside the wardrobe by the door. I know we have an umbrella stand already, but not like this. Look how it's carved. Do you like it Elphie?"

Elphie merely smiled and showed Glinda the big smiling face that she had already put by the lot number of the umbrella stand.

So my darlings did you find things that interested you?" Gwenot smiled when Elphie and Glinda caught up to her and Samion

"Only two, but Elphie saw a few things she liked." Glinda said pointing out the items in the booklet.

"Oh well, such is the fickle nature of auctions. You only have a few more minutes of viewing before inspection closes. Is there anything else you wish to look at?" Samion asked.

"Nope I'm done. Elphie and I will meet you out front. Okay?" Glinda said, wanting a few minutes with her love.

"Certainly my darlings." Gwenot said with a smile.

"You are nervous." Glinda said as they walked through the lobby.

"And I'm not apologizing for blurting it out, we are under time pressure." She grinned and Elphie smiled.

"It's just a new environment, lots of people. You know, the usual." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm fine Lyndie, I do not want you to worry."

"I won't, I know that you know that you are safe with Popsicle." Glinda said.

"I know." Elphie laughed and Glinda giggled.

"I'm not even going to bother to ask you to not go overboard." Elphie said then gave Glinda a chaste kiss on the cheek before the driver that Samion hired for the day helped her into the carriage.

"Good thinking." Glinda grinned.

"Okay ladies, remember lunch reservations at the Auctioneer's Lounge, one-o-clock." Samion smiled.

"We'll be there. Enjoy your morning." Gwenot said with a smile.

"Bye Elphie." Glinda said and blew her love a kiss and Elphie replied with a wave as they rode off.

"So are you ready for you first full-fledged auction." Samion said as he and Elphie walked back into the auction house.

"I think so. There are so many people." Elphie smiled.

"I wish Glinda had found more things that she liked."

"It is probably good that she did not. Less chance of her being disappointed if you don't win them." Samion said with a knowing chuckle.

"True, but I also have no chance to surprise her with anything. She saw everything there." Elphie said.

"She saw everything for the first auction, the public auction." Samion chuckled as he led Elphie to a sitting area.

"I'm not sure that I understand." Elphie said.

"On auction days there is always more than one, I won't get into how they are arranged right now. Today there are three. The public ones are in a few minutes and after lunch. But the real reason that we are here is the private, by invitation only one." Samion smiled and handed Elphie a much bigger booklet.

"Samion, you mean Glinda does not know about this?"

"No. Gwenot and I both figured that you would want the joy of finding something that you could surprise her with and I'm sure there will be quite a few things here that would do that. There is a wonderful collection of recordings on the block, for instance." Samion smiled.

"This little auction was just a distraction, since she decided she wanted to come at the same time we did."

"I'm…I'm not sure what to say. Except I now know where Glinda gets her sneakiness."

"Oh I can't take all the credit for that, Gwenot can be quite cunning as well. The child does come by it honestly though. Come darling, the auction is starting." Samion smiled.

Samion urged Elphie to think of this auction as a practice one since there were only three things that she really wanted. Elphie watched Samion and listened to his advice. She watched the other people as well and got a feel for who was bidding on what. At the end of the auction, Samion won a humidor and pipe collection and Elphie won the umbrella stand and a set of books, but lost the painting. Samion congratulated her on a well fought battle as he led her into the inspection for the private auction.

X

"It's so much easier to find dark colors in fall." Glinda said as she put a navy blue heavy linen blouse onto their keep hook.

"That's true darling and you have made some lovely selections. That lined wool skirt and jacket was very nice."

"It is, Elphie doesn't normally wear patterns, but this is subtle enough that I don't think it will matter." Glinda said.

Glinda told her mother of the trying on shopping trip she and Elphie did and about what had led to it. As she told her mother about Elphie always seeming cold, she got upset all over.

"Darling I'm sorry that this is still so distressing for you." Gwenot said.

"It's not, or at least I didn't think it was. There is just so much about Elphie's life before that was bad. I want to make what I can good. I can see to it that she has nice warm clothes for winter and won't be cold." Glinda sniffled.

"Yes darling and you are very lucky that you have the resources and her consent to do it. But darling, look at what you have chosen. You know, in your heart that you can't mitigate Elphaba's past with a large winter wardrobe." Gwenot said gently.

"I guess I did get somewhat carried away." Glinda said looking around.

"I'll choose three outfits from these."

"I think that is reasonable, along with the separates you got at the last store. Make your choices while I try on this blouse. We might have time for the lingerie store before lunch." Gwenot smiled and kissed her daughter.

X

"Samion, I can't believe it, that was so much…it was…" Elphie tried to express herself as they walked to the restaurant.

"Fun." Samion chuckled.

"It was fun and exhilarating. Like when I solve a complex chemistry problem. And it was so quiet and orderly." Elphie smiled.

"I knew you would enjoy it. And you did very well. Beating Mr. Hoik out of something is not easy. Samion said with a laugh.

"I can't believe all those art supplies, canvases and an easel too. Glinda will love them." Elphie said feeling very proud of herself.

"Yes she will darling." Samion smiled, unused to Elphaba acting so much like his excitable daughter.

"And you really think putting the things aside for a Lurlinemas gift is a good idea?" Elphie asked.

"I do, it will make a fine gift. And there are other things to surprise her with. Winning that recording collection was a coup." Samion said.

"Fifty recordings at one time, it was like buying books." Elphie smiled.

"That was a good acquisition as well, both sets." Samion smiled as he held the door open for Elphie.

"Are you sure I did not spend too much on them, on everything?" Elphie asked.

"Elphaba you made some very wise choices. You studied the lots, compared, prioritized and even let some things go to other bidders because you thought that they weren't worth the price. You obtained things that mattered to you. That is what makes auctions fun. I think you did exceptionally well." Samion said honestly.

"Thank you Samion, for taking the time to teach me and…well for everything." Elphie said quietly.

"My darling, I assure you it was my pleasure and joy." Samion said and offered Elphie a hug that she accepted.

Lunch was quick but fun. Glinda was thrilled about getting the umbrella stand and got over her huff about not being told about the private auction when Elphie told her about the recordings she won there. Elphie listened to Glinda tell her about her new clothes and congratulated her on her restraint, even though she, in essence, had a whole new wardrobe. Gwenot and Samion let the girls exchange stories during lunch, chuckling and exchanging knowing glances. After lunch was over Samion and Elphaba were dropped off back at the auction house and Glinda and Gwenot went to finish their assault on the boutiques, both pairs knowing that they had two hours before the train back to Frottica.

X

"Glinda, I have to admit that this is a reasonable alternative to my cloth satchel." Elphie said as she held the satchel type thing that Glinda handed her.

"Momsie found it. The only black one they had that wasn't leather. See it's half the size of yours, but big enough for your rain cloak and even a book. And it has an adjustable strap so you can put it over your shoulder. It has nice piping and a pretty silver closure." Glinda said happily.

"What is it exactly?" Elphie asked.

"It is the type of small messenger's bag that law offices use, or so I was told." Gwenot said.

"It's your purse." Glinda giggled and Elphie sighed but smiled.

The rest of the train trip was devoted to talking about the last auction, which was mainly furniture, and the bookshelves and other things that Samion purchased and the cute outfits Glinda found for herself at the new dress shop.

"Momsie." Glinda said as they got into their carriage at the depot.

"Do you think we can drop by, just for a little bit and see Byjon before we go home, just to say goodbye."

"Darling, normally I would consent, but I do not think it is a good idea to show up unannounced. I went to see him yesterday before the card party and he was in one of his moods, his temperamental moods. And he looked a little tired and drained. I managed to get him to eat, but he was focused on his work. You know how he gets." Gwenot said.

"Oh. Oh dear, yes I do. And I have become familiar with the problem myself." Glinda said, grinning at Elphie.

"So now I'm temperamental?" Elphie smiled.

"No, you are a beast, but they are similar in nature." Glinda laughed.

"Oh well that's disappointing."

"I'll send a message first thing in the morning and maybe we can go by before you leave for Shiz."

"Okay Momsie that would be great." Glinda grinned.

When they got to the Manor, Gwenot reminded the girls that Cook had prepared a special dinner and that they had two hours to clean up and change.

"Lyndie, I had fun. I really did." Elphie said as she ran Glinda's bath.

"I knew you would and I can't believe we have all those new recordings. Those are going to be so much fun to go through." Glinda wiggled happily.

"It is a very eclectic lot. Our collection is coming along nicely." Elphie grinned and helped Glinda into the tub after receiving a substantial kiss.

"Let me get my bathing things and I'll be right back." Elphie smiled.

While they bathed and got dressed Elphie tried to explain to Glinda how she felt about the auction. It took some gentle coaxing and lots of reassurances but Elphie admitted that she wanted to do it again, with Samion and would like to think that they had something special that they did together, just them. Glinda carefully reminded Elphie that she already did have special things that she did with Samion, playing the piano and chess, but in Elphie's mind it wasn't the same. She enjoyed those activities very much, but it wasn't the same.

"I don't know how to explain it Lyndie, I'm sorry." Elphie said.

"You don't need to my love." Glinda said as she brushed out Elphie's ponytail.

"I do at some point, because the feeling is nice but frightening at the same time."

"Just give yourself time to process today Elphie. This shopping trip is something extra special, among all the other special things that I do just with my mother. I think I understand a little." Glinda said as she adjusted the waistband on Elphie's skirt then gave her a kiss.

"I'm looking forward to tonight. A family dinner then family time in the music room." Elphie said tentatively.

"I've been looking forward to a lot of things this trip."

"I'm glad Elphie." Glinda sniffled as she lay her head on Elphie's shoulder.

They stayed locked in an embrace until Sargy came to get them for dinner.

X

Dinner was a wonderful lighthearted affair. Samion caught everyone up on the news of the day and delighted Glinda with his observations of Elphie's first auction. Gwenot did the same for Elphie by telling her how much pleasure Glinda got out of carefully selecting her clothes and the trouble she had narrowing down her choices. They revisited some of the things they had done this trip, the parade in the park, visiting with Byjon and their date. They even shared more stories from about Glinda's birthday party.

They took the good time they were having together into the music room and for a little while Samion played while he and Gwenot watched Glinda and Elphaba dance and Nusee bound around after their skirt hems. After Gwenot joined them for dance, Samion put on some recordings and they all danced in various combinations, once with Elphie holding her Familiar. After about an hour they took a break, got something to drink and talked about dancing in general. When Elphie had rested she went to get her flute. As she walked upstairs she was surprised that she wasn't feeling nervous about playing what she had learned for Samion and Gwenot.

"Elphaba that was wonderful." Gwenot said after she played her scales.

"They don't even sound like scales really, your tutor is very creative." Samion said.

"I really enjoy playing these." Elphie smiled shyly.

"Play them the other song Elphie, the one Byjon gave us." Glinda said about to bubble away.

"I can only play little bit of it, I've been practicing." Elphie said.

"We'd love to hear it." Samion said.

Elphie played what she knew and received an enthusiastic and sincere ovation afterwards that made her feel very good. She played it again after a request from Gwenot and she and Samion danced, much to Glinda's delight.

For about another hour there was more piano playing, some singing and dancing then Gwenot said it was time to end the festivities. Glinda was disappointed, but understood because she and Elphie had a long day tomorrow and more especially because Elphie had not slept much the night before. After long goodnight hugs and many thank yous Elphie, Glinda and Nusee headed upstairs. They changed into nightclothes then snuggled in Glinda's room.

"I liked playing for your parents, it seemed…natural." Elphie said after some quiet time.

"You know it did to me as well, almost like you have been doing it forever." Glinda agreed then gave Elphie a kiss.

Lyndie, I was having a dream when you woke me up this morning. You were picking out clothing for me, fussing with yourself about which outfit to select. I came over and asked if I had any say so in the matter and you started sniffling, happily I think. I was just getting ready to choose one of the outfits when you woke me up." Elphie smiled.

"Oh Elphie! What a nice dream." Glinda sniffled.

"That was the best dream I've ever had, I think because it segued so seamlessly into waking up. The outfit you selected was the outfit that I was going to choose. I don't know if dreams mean anything. But if they do, I believe this was a good thing." Elphie said quietly.

Glinda's only response was to pull Elphie to her and hug her tightly and for a very long time.

"I'm just so grateful that you didn't have a bad dream." Glinda smiled.

"I love you Lyndie, I even felt it in my dream. I've never felt it in a dream, at least not like that. I spent quite awhile writing in my dream journal. It's the first entry that is actually coherent…well sort of."

"We had such a great day today." Glinda grinned.

"I agree. It doesn't make the things that happened less confusing. Not confusing, just a little bewildering. Lyndie, I know that you know that I did not sleep much last night and that I have a lot on my mind tonight. I was wondering if…"

"Of course Elphie of course." Glinda smiled and danced Elphie over to the bed delighted that her love had asked to share a bed.

X

As far as mornings where Glinda had to prepare to leave home to go back to school were concerned, this one went fairly smoothly. She awoke feeling very amorous and made her case for morning making out in fine form. She explained, with the help of little kisses and caresses that she was leaving most of her things behind because she had purchased new ones. All of those things were ready to go and the things that she was taking back with her were almost all packed.

"See Elphie, keeping in mind when we need to leave for Lonjum's while calculating the time it will take for you and I to pack, factoring in how long it will take us to bathe and dress, both activities we can do simultaneously, then we subtract saying goodbye to everyone, add some playtime for Nusee and including the probable time Momsie will come to wake us up, that leaves us with at least half-an hour of uninterrupted make out time." Glinda grinned and giggled at Elphie shaking her head in amused resignation.

"After we put Nusee out of course." She laughed pointing to the sofa where the kitten was playing hide and seek with the pillow tassels.

"I'm taking that equation to my applied mathematics instructor for verification you know." Elphie chuckled as she started to get out of bed.

"And he will proclaim me the greatest make out mathematician of all time!" Glinda chuckled then pulled Elphie down and into a kiss.

"He might even make it a new major; make out math." Elphie replied, unable to not laugh at the thought.

She left a giggling Glinda on the bed and fished her Familiar out from behind the sofa pillows. She told him good morning, held him up so Glinda could greet him as well then put him outside the door and told him to go have breakfast. When she turned to walk back to the bed she saw Glinda ceremoniously, rearranging and fluffing pillows.

Half an hour later, while Elphie was running her love's lukewarm bath as she watched her climb out of bed wearing nothing but a big silly grin, Elphie decided that there was definitely some promise to make out math. She gave Glinda a long slow caress down her bare sides, patted her bottom then helped her into the tub with a very nice kiss then went to her own room to get ready.

"Good morning Elphaba." Gwenot said as she came down the hallway.

"Good morning Gwenot." Elphie said knowing that she was blushing.

"May I assume that Galinda is awake?" Gwenot smiled.

"Awake and taking her bath." Elphie said.

"Good. We leave for brunch at ten-o-clock." Gwenot said.

"We will be ready." Elphie smiled.

The girls got ready, packed, said their good-byes and thanked everyone for taking such good care of Nusee, played with the kitten until he was exhausted and still got in ten minutes of snuggle time before it was time to leave.

"Did you send a message to Byjon Momsie?" Glinda asked while they put food on their plates from Lonjum's brunch buffet.

"I did darling, but you knew that he might not respond." Gwenot replied.

"I know, those moods can go on for days." Glinda sighed.

"I might have been a little more insistent with him, if you had not already had a wonderful visit."

"We did have a wonderful time. Did I tell you that he…" Glinda started and most of brunch was spent speculating about what brilliant creation might come out of the genius tailor's creative temper tantrum.

"Okay, so your driver has been informed of your arrival time and the extra baggage you have. Here are your tickets and your carry-on bags. You are all set to go." Samion said and was engulfed in a hug as soon as he handed the tickets to Elphie.

There were the usual long goodbye hugs and kisses, but fewer sniffles than usual from Glinda even as she stood in the doorway of the train, with Elphie's arm around her waist as she waved goodbye.

"Sami dear, if we haven't heard from Jon by this afternoon, I'd like to go over there and check on him." Gwenot said as they rode back to the Manor.

"I think that is a good idea Gwen. I'll accompany you." Samion replied then turned the conversation to their girls.

"Mrs. Upland this message came for you a little while ago, from Mr. Byjon's residence." Hensign said as they walked into the door.

"Oh look Sami, we missed his response by such a small margin. The girls will be very disappointed." Gwenot said as she opened the note.

The first thing that caught her eye was that is was not Byjon's handwriting. As she read the letter her face drained of color. She closed her eyes for a second, composed herself quickly then took control.

"Hensign please tell Jefet to come here, quickly." Gwenot said with quiet authority.

"Gwen, darling what is wrong?" Samion asked as he helped his wife into the parlor and onto the sofa.

"This is from Aciola. She said that Byjon suffered another spell, apperantly a rather bad one. But she has no way of knowing for sure because he has been hold up in his room, working on a project. He refuses to go to the hospital. Please go my treasure and get the small rig ready, we need to go. I'm going to send Jefet for the girls." Gwenot said.

"Is it that serious Gwen?" Samion asked.

"I don't know, but it's possible. I'm not taking chances. Go my darling, please."

"Of course Gwen." Samion said then gave his wife a lingering kiss and a caress on her cheek, knowing that right now, it was all he could do.

"You called for me Mrs." Jefet said appearing in the parlor doorway.

"Jefet, I need for you to send word to the Wittica station or Settica, if it's too late, that the girls need to disembark there. Go as quickly as you safely can to get them and bring them back here. It is urgent and time sensitive." Gwenot said.

"Yes ma'am, right away. What shall I tell them?" Jefet replied.

"Tell them that…that I need them back here." Gwenot said knowing that it was a very weak explanation, but was unwilling to have the details of why delivered on a train platform in another town.

"Yes ma'am. I'll have them back here as soon as possible."

"Thank you Jefet." Gwenot said and watched the man hurry away.

"Jon you foolish genius. What in Oz am I going to do with you?" Gwenot said, as she walked out to the waiting rig, hoping that she had chance to find out.

X

Gwenot opened the door to her best friend's bedroom without knocking. She saw him sitting on his large, exquisitely put together bed, propped up on pillows with his sketchbook in his hands, looking pale, drawn and weaker than she had ever seen him. She could not help but smile though because even though he was very ill and looked it, he was dressed to the nines. He was in red Quoxian silk pajamas, with thin gold stripes and had on a red and gold paisley smoking jacket with silk lapels and belt. He was also completely engrossed in what he was sketching.

"You need to go to the hospital Jon." Gwenot said as she entered the room.

"Ah my dear Aciola made good on her threat to tattle on me." Byjon chuckled not looking up from his sketch.

"And aren't you ashamed of yourself that she had to." Gwenot admonished gently.

"Now really Jon, Samion is here; let us take you to the hospital or at least call your doctor."

"No my rose, I am far too busy to be bothered with pointless endeavors." The man said looking at his oldest friend as she approached his bed.

"Jon, you know what they said the last time…"

"Gwen, my precious rose, After yesterday's spell I accepted the fact that fabulous does indeed have an expiration date. Remember the vow I made long ago, with your help? To live my life on my terms. And I have been, with style, flair and dignity, and I have no intention of abandoning it. Now, come sit with me while I put the finishing touches on what may be my greatest creation of all time." Byjon said and patted the bed beside him.

"And then we will have tea."

Gwenot knew that she had no choice but to accept the inevitable. Even though it was greatly subdued, the anything but ordinary tailor's irrepressible, sometimes irascible but always dramatic larger than life nature shone though the veil of his illness loud and clear. She was the one who had convinced Byjon that he should want and expect the world to accept him on his terms. She could do no less now.

"Alright Jon, of course." Gwenot said and when Byjon grinned at her she saw, just for a moment, the dashing, brilliant young tailor of almost twenty-five tears ago that would become her best friend and confidant. And she knew, as she settled in under the covers on the bed beside him, that this would be the most important time they ever spent together.

X

"Jefet, I don't understand." Glinda said as the handyman took their carry on bags and guided them out the door of their private compartment.

"Is there a problem?" Elphie asked.

"Your mother sent me to fetch you and bring you back to Upland Manor as quickly as possible." Jefet said as help helped them down the train steps.

"She said that she needed you back there, that is all I know."

"I wonder what is wrong?" Glinda said getting upset.

"Miss Galinda you will drive yourself crazy with speculation. Wait here with Miss Elphaba while I see to your bags." Jefet said firmly but kindly as he helped the girls into the carriage.

"He's right Lyndie." Elphie said as she pulled Glinda into a snuggle.

Jefet arranged for the girls' baggage to be put onto the next train back to Frottica and returned to the carriage.

"Hold on girls, quickly equates to bumpy." He smiled as she hopped into the driver's seat.

X

"So is this the results of your latest temperamental snit?" Gwenot chuckled as she tapped the sketchbook that he held close to his chest.

"Snit? Snit? My rose I am deeply wounded." Byjon said indignantly, even though his voice was weak.

"This masterpiece is borne of a creative burst of inspiration brought on by my favorite muse and her emerald skinned love."

He grew quiet as his slightly trembling hand guided his pencil on the page. Gwenot watched and realized that he was signing it, an indication that it was now complete. But she knew that as long as it was still in the sketchbook it was as good as under lock and key.

"Jon, do you remember the first time I asked to see one of your sketches while it was still in the book?" Gwenot chuckled.

"Ah yes, the first suit I ever designed. I was greatly disappointed that you would not sign a secrecy oath in blood." Byjon laughed then coughed slightly and Gwenot handed him a glass of water, but made no comment.

"I thought that was just a little extreme, but I did swear to keep it to myself and did. Every time as a matter of fact." Gwenot smiled.

"You were always my biggest fan, and my harshest critic." Byjon chuckled.

"Don't be absurd Jon, You were always your biggest fan, and your harshest critic." Gwenot laughed.

"Be that as it may, your counsel was always my measuring stick." The tailor said then closed his sketchpad, opened it to the first page and handed it to Gwenot then put his hand into hers.

Gwenot knew that this was her permission to browse at will, so she did, totally captivated by what she saw.

"Jon, these are beyond description…they are truly amazing." Gwenot said.

"Just like our girls. I want this to be a surprise, revealed at the appropriate time." Byjon said and squeezed Gwenot's hand.

"Of course my friend and a truly wonderful surprise it will be." Gwenot said.

"And make sure she knows, make sure Galinda understands that I cherish her like she was my own." Byjon said quietly.

"She knows Jon, but I'll tell her." Gwenot said.

"We all had wondrous times together." Byjon said with a chuckle.

"We certainly did. I remember the first fashion show that you let Galinda participate in." Gwenot said.

"Your daughter was the hit of the show, strutting and twirling with true flair." Byjon said with a sleepy laugh.

"She was so excited, bouncing around proudly in that pink frilly dress that you made for her. She said that she was now the best dressed girl in all of Oz and was going to make sure that everyone knew it." Gwenot chuckled then felt Byjon's grip on her hand loosen and felt his head fall lightly onto her shoulder.

"She did not take that dress off for days after that show." She continued even though she knew that Byjon could no longer hear her, and that he was not asleep.

Gwenot sat there for a moment, her heart an odd mixture of heaviness and peace. Knowing that much needed to be done, including trying to explain this to her daughter, she gave her friend's hand a squeeze before she let it go, then got out of the bed.

"You fulfilled your vow my Jon. Your life, and your death, on your terms. I promise everything else will be as well. Goodbye my friend, I love you." She said quietly then resettled him on the pillows, kissed him one last time then left the room.

"Gwen?" Samion asked when he saw his wife emerge from Byjon's bedroom looking a little lost.

All it took was a shake of her head for Samion to understand and gather his wife into his arms, providing her with the moment of release that she needed before she faced the start of a new part of her life.

Samion went to say goodbye to his friend while Gwenot talked to Aciola and held her while she cried.

Byjon's housekeeper was not surprised, just overcome by the moment. She understood the need to keep the tailor's death quiet for the time being and assured Gwenot that she was not only capable and willing, but wanted to take care of things here at the house. She said it would be her honor to allow Byjon to make his final fabulous impression. She also told Gwenot to go and break the news gently to her girls and spend some time tending to their, as well as her own broken heart before things got hectic.

X

Gwenot and Samion saw the carriage in the drive when they pulled up and Gwenot took a deep breath. She had been quiet and contemplative on the ride home and Samion knew she was trying to find the best way to broach this very difficult subject with their daughter.

"I'm not sure there is a gentle way to do this Gwen." Samion said as he helped her down.

"I know there is not. I can only hope that dealing with Minka's death and Elphaba's support will give her some stability." Gwenot said.

Any plans on how to tell the girls the news fell apart when Glinda came out the front door as they were walking up the front steps.

"Momsie, what's wrong? Why were we summoned back here? " Glinda demanded through her sniffles.

"Come my darlings let's go into the parlor and I will explain." Gwenot said as she guided the girls into the room.

"Where were you? With Byjon? Is he sick again? Or Nusee, were you going for the vet?" Glinda said quickly.

"My precious your parents are home now and we will find out why we were summoned." Elphie said softly and calmly even though she was just as anxious. Glinda calmed slightly but refused to sit.

"Darling I need for you to settle enough so you can hear me, this is very important." Gwenot said.

"I'm sorry Momsie, I'm settled. This is just very confusing and frightening." Glinda said.

"I know Galinda and if there had been another way, we would have utilized it." Gwenot said and seeing the expectant and anxious look in her daughter's eye she knew that she just had to tell her.

"Girls, Byjon died about an hour ago." Gwenot said.

"What?" Glinda said in disbelief.

"His illness was just too much for him and he…" Before Gwenot could finish she saw Glinda start to falter and reached out.

She wasn't in time though and Glinda's knees buckled as consciousness slipped away from her. Elphie caught her from behind and held her tightly as she crumpled to the ground.


	193. Chapter 193

"I'll go get a glass of water and some smelling salts." Samion said after he gently settled his unconscious daughter on the sofa.

"Thank you darling." Gwenot said.

"Gwenot, is she all right?" Elphie said quietly as she sat beside her love on the sofa and stroked her cheek.

"I believe so Elphaba, she just reacted to the shock." Gwenot replied.

"It was a major shock. I can't even imagine how…" Elphie stopped talking because Glinda started to stir.

"Lyndie my precious." Elphie said as she very lightly rubbed small circles on Glinda's cheek with the backs of two fingers.

"Galinda darling it's okay. You are okay." Gwenot said as Glinda's eyes fluttered open.

"Elphie?"

"I'm here sweetheart, right here. So is your mother." Elphie said softly.

"Elphie, I had a horrible dream." Glinda said as she tried to sit up.

"Slowly Lyndie." Elphie said as she guided her up.

"Wait…why am I in the parlor? Why are we in traveling clothes? Elphie?" Glinda whimpered and Elphie looked helplessly at Gwenot.

Gwenot sat down on the sofa, on the other side of her daughter and took her hand, nodding to Samion who just came in.

"Galinda, you fainted. Your emotions received a…"

"I wasn't dreaming was I?" Glinda asked in a manner that seemed to indicate that she understood.

"No my darling you were not. Byjon died earlier." Gwenot said gently as Elphie stroked Glinda's hair.

"It's all right to be very confu…" Gwenot started.

"You knew didn't you?" Glinda said then yanked her hand away from her mother, pressing herself against Elphie then shooting up off of the sofa.

"You knew how sick he was and you let us leave anyway." She said angrily.

"Lyndie, I don't think…" Elphie tried.

"He was in the hospital wasn't he? That's why you said we couldn't see him." Glinda said even more angrily.

"Galinda, do not speak to your mother…" Samion tried to say, but Gwenot held up her hand to stop him.

Elphie was still sitting on the sofa, stunned at Glinda's outburst and not sure if she should try and intervene again or not.

"How could you do that to me!" Glinda yelled her fist clenched and her posture tense.

"You are keeping me from seeing him when you knew he was really sick. How could you keep me from saying goodbye to him? You knew. You knew and you kept it all to yourself. You are selfish not letting me see him again. Selfish and hateful. I am never going to forgive you. Never!" She spat the last words angrily at her mother then ran out of the door to the parlor.

Elphie stared in disbelief between the door and Gwenot, still holding her breath and unable to move.

"Go with her Elphaba. It's all right." Gwenot said gently as she leaned over to pat Elphie's hand.

"Go."

Elphie got up in a daze and took a few steps towards the door then regained her equilibrium and stopped.

"Gwenot," She said quietly.

"I am very sorry about Byjon. I can't imagine how hard it must be to lose your best friend."

"Thank you Elphaba. It is a shock, for all of us. Galinda is not angry with me, but she is angry and she has a right to be. She will figure it out how to grieve for him. We all will, together. Now go darling." Gwenot smiled slightly.

Elphie nodded then gave Gwenot a quick hug and hurried out the door.

X

Gwenot reached out her hand to her husband and he joined her on the sofa, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"We can't let Elphaba get lost in this Samion. All of her focus will be on Galinda. She needs to grieve as well. She was growing very close to that genius tailor." Gwenot said, using Elphaba's term.

"All of us will get as much TLC as we need. Elphaba will see to Galinda for the moment, so let me focus on you." Samion said and gave his wife a kiss that she allowed herself to melt into.

Z

Elphie wasn't sure where Glinda had run off to, so she decided to start with her room. Hearing a door slam confirmed her choice as correct. She hurried up the stairs and saw Nusee coming out of her room looking very confused and a little frightened. He saw Elphie and ran over to her leaping into the hand she held out for him.

"Glinda is very upset and sad Nuisance. And my own emotions are very stirred up right now, but Glinda is what matters. I'm not sure what I'm walking into, but I'm sure I will need all the help that I can get." Elphie said to the kitten, who replied with a nuzzle and a mewl.

Elphie took a moment to temper her emotions then put Nusee down and opened the door to Glinda's room without knocking. She saw her love sitting on the edge of her bed with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Don't you dare tell me that I had no right to yell at her." Glinda said firmly.

"I was not going to." Elphie said gently as she walked into the room.

"I had every right, she deserved it." Glinda said.

"I am not arguing with you my precious." Elphie said quietly.

"I am not apologizing to her." Glinda said less firmly as she got up from the bed.

"I would never ask you to." Elphie replied as Glinda walked past her to the sofa and sat down.

"I don't want to talk about it either."

"All right." Elphie said and went to get Glinda's art satchel, which had been put on the side table with her other carry on bag.

Hoping that she was doing the right thing, she took out her love's favorite sketchpad and her pencil case.

"No talking." Elphie said and handed the drawing things to her.

Glinda looked at Elphie, resisting the pull to take the familiar, comforting objects. Finally she relented and Elphie could see in her eyes that she was desperately trying to fathom the unfathomable. As Elphie went to Glinda's sparsely populated bookshelf to get something to read just in case, she fought her own confusion. She had expected Glinda to be sobbing and clingy, but she was just the opposite and that unsettled Elphie a little. When she sat down in her usual spot on the sofa and Glinda did not scoot over towards her to snuggle, Elphie knew that she was just going to have to let this play out as it was going to, and prepared to chart uncharted territory.

Z

"I wasn't ready for this yet Sami." Gwenot said as she sat in her husband's arms.

"A year, or six months, but not this soon. There is so much to do. Some of it we already talked about, but not all."

"Gwenie no one, apart from Walik, knew Byjon the way that you did. You will give him the type of send off that he wanted, I am positive. And you're right, there are things that need to be done, but you do not have to handle them alone. May I offer a suggestion?" Samion said.

"Of course darling, and I was not going to try and handle everything myself. I am good, but I am not that good." Gwenot smiled.

"We can discuss both of those statements at a more appropriate time." Samion smiled.

"I know that the first thing on your list is the public viewing and informing the papers. I can take care of the notifications here and in the Emerald City, as soon as you figure the date, place and time."

"That would be helpful dear. But I was thinking about the girls. Classes resume tomorrow. Galinda we can arrange to have excused without a problem, but I'm not sure what to do about Elphaba. Obviously she needs to stay here with her family." Gwenot said.

"I agree completely and I'll handle those notifications too. I had a thought that maybe we could contact Paszor about Elphaba, he is one of her advisors. I'll explain the situation and ask him if he can handle it and if not, what we should do." Samion replied.

"That is an excellent idea my treasure. Knowing that her oldest friend will be taking care of things will alleviate that stress for her I'm sure. Perhaps when you inform Dr. Bikloam, you can ask her to tell their friends Dani and Manif what is going on, so they will not worry." Gwenot said.

For a time Samion and Gwenot planned and prioritized what needed to be done. In spite of Byjon's dramatic flair and showmanship the one thing that he made very clear, after dealing with Walik's death, was that he did not want things drawn out or made more chaotic than they needed to be when his time came. Keeping this in mind and after some discussion they had three events and knew, generally speaking, who would be invited to each and when it would be. In adhering to Byjon's wishes, and for the sake of her family all the fuss would be over with by the time they went to bed on Thursday night. She hoped that then the quiet healing could begin.

"Sami, If we are going to get these notifications out tonight, I need to go back to Byjon's and I'd like to check in on Aciola, but I do not feel comfortable leaving until I know what state the girl's are in, emotionally speaking, if even then." Gwenot said with a rare tiredness creeping into her voice.

"Stay here for a moment Gwen and regroup. I'll go check on the girls and we will take it from there, all right."

"All right. I'm not sure what I would do without you, my treasure" Gwenot said.

"You'd do everything yourself. I love you Gwen and I may be the only one who can see how much you are hurting right now. We will take care of our girls and the things that are essential to be done tonight and then you will allow me to take very good care of you." Samion said gently but firmly then kissed his wife.

"Yes sir." Gwenot smiled.

X

Over the course of the afternoon Glinda sketched, going from angrily to calmly then back to angrily, and hitting on everything in between. Crumpled up pieces of sketch paper were all over the room, having been dropped, tossed or thrown along with a pencil. Nusee delighted in playing among the balls of paper and chasing down the thrown ones, but learned very quickly to stay out of the way of flying pencils.

Every time Elphie heard a page rip from the sketchbook she looked at Glinda, waiting to hear something more than rhetorical questions or incoherent mumblings. She was very unsettled by all of this, but had come to the conclusion that this was a more severe case of what had happened at the Sorcerer's Retreat, when Glinda was feeling uncoddleable. Even though it was breaking her heart, all Elphie could do was wait for the right time to figuratively approach her love.

The right time finally presented itself when Elphie noticed Glinda slowly starting to scoot, in increments over to her. Each time Glinda moved Elphie would say softly: "I love you Lyndie and I'll be waiting right here" or " Take your time my sweet, I'm not going anywhere and I love you more than I can say".

Now, hours after Glinda had stormed up to her room from the parlor, she was leaning against, but not snuggling with Elphie, still trying to find reality, as well as her voice, with her pencil. Elphie was in a position to look over Glinda's shoulder but didn't understand anything that her love was doodling. When her eyes followed a thrown wadded up ball of paper, she saw Samion in the doorway.

"Your father is here my precious." Elphie said quietly as she caressed Glinda's arm to get her attention.

"Hi Daddy, come in if you want but I'm not apologizing to Mother." Glinda said as she looked towards the doorway.

"I'm not here to ask you to Galindadoodle. I came to check on you and Elphaba, we were worried." Samion said as he sat on the end of the sofa that Glinda recently vacated.

"I'm sketching." Glinda said.

"I see that. He said with a smile as he looked around the room.

"We've both been rather quiet and contemplative." Elphie offered.

"I see. Well, your mother needs to leave the house, but won't go if you need her to stay."

"I don't need her." Glinda said with no inflection.

"Galindadoodle, your mother is hurting too and…"

"Good. Why should I be the only one?" Glinda huffed.

"Galinda Upland, I know that you have had a very upsetting shock and are trying to deal with it the best way you can right now. We all have, and we all are just trying to cope, especially your mother. Try and remember that." Samion said as gently as he could.

"I love you little one and so does your mother, very much."

Samion gave Glinda then Elphaba a kiss and left the room without saying anything.

"They should have done something to stop it." Was all Glinda said after he left.

Z

"She is still very angry and it is still directed at you…as well as her sketchpad." Samion said when he returned to the parlor.

"And if I translated Elphaba's remark correctly, she hasn't been crying."

"I'm not sure she knows what to cry for yet Sami. It does make me feel a little better to know that she is sketching." Gwenot said.

"If the kitten sleeping amongst the many wadded up balls of paper are any indication, quite a bit." Samion said with a soft chuckle.

Samion told his wife what had happened when he talked to Galinda and could tell that she was upset because their daughter was struggling so much, but not at her remarks. She even understood why he said to her what he did. After they talked for a short time, Gwenot prepared to go and a minor fuss broke out when Samion insisted on going with her. Samion finally relented to stay in case Glinda or Elphie needed him, on the stipulation that Jefet not only drive her, but stay with her as well. While they waited for Jefet to unload the girl's baggage that he had picked up at the train depot they shared some good memories of Byjon.

X

"Done what my sweet?" Elphie asked, hoping that Glinda would talk

"Mom should have made him go to the hospital, she should have told him to." Glinda said as her pencil moved hard and fast on the page.

"How do you know that she didn't?" Elphie asked.

Glinda shifted positions and stared at Elphie.

"Because he didn't go." Glinda said simply and moved back to the other side of the sofa.

Elphie sighed softly and looked at Glinda wishing that she could do something for her, but was back to having to do what her love always did for her, wait it out and be there when she was ready.

X

After Samion put his wife into the carriage he went in and prepared wires to send to Shiz, telling both advisers that the girls would be absent for at least a week and that an explanation would follow in the priority post. Then he told Hensign about Byjon, sent him to send the wires and gathered the rest of the staff to tell them. He spent some time with Cook afterward because she was upset and that time was as beneficial to him as it was to her. When Cook was feeling better and busily preparing dinner Samion checked on the girls again then went to his den to write the letters to Paszor and Dr. Bikloam and take care of some other things.

X

After Gwenot walked Dr.Lopvir to the front door of Byjon's apartment, she went back to his study and sat there for a long time coming to terms with the fact that she just spent more than an hour talking to him, a mortician and Frottica's coroner about her best friend. She had given a statement as to his place, time and manner of death, verified her role as the executrix of his estate, signed forms and discussed details. She was as detached as she could be when talking to the men, but now that she was alone in Byjon's study, sitting in his private sanctum, knowing that he was in the funeral parlor to be readied for the viewing, her resolve broke. For just a few minutes the poised and regal woman cried bitter, angry tears for the loss of her best friend and confidant.

Z

"Lyndie are you sure that you don't want to join your parents for dinner when your mother returns? Samion said that it would be very casual." Elphie asked as she stroked Glinda's hair.

"Yes, I'm sure." Glinda said.

Glinda had eventually worked her way back over to Elphie, this time into a snuggle. They talked a little, mostly about the little innocent doodles that she had started doing, or about the art book that Elphie was reading. But they were short subdued conversations and seemed to tax Glinda. Elphie noticed that even playing with her fingers seemed to be too difficult for her fragile love.

"Why don't I go down and get us something then." Elphie proposed.

"I'm not hungry." Glinda said.

"You will be soon though." Elphie said and patted Glinda's stomach.

"Not enough to make you go downstairs." Glinda said and Elphie caught on.

"Okay then, why don't I go find Sargy, and ask her to bring us a tray whenever Cook serves dinner to your parents. I'll only be gone…less than a minute." Elphie said and Glinda didn't respond right away.

"My sweet, you will need to eat something, I will too." Elphie tried.

"Less than a minute." Glinda said and sat up.

"Less than a minute." Elphie said then picked Nusee up off of the coffee table and put him on Glinda's lap.

True to her word Elphie was back in just under a minute

"Sargy said she would be happy to bring our dinner up to us and she told me that your mother just returned."

"Okay. I'd like to take a bath please." Glinda said.

"I will go run you one now." Elphie said.

"Lyndie, I meant what I said. You can take your time, I'm not going anywhere and I love you more than I can say." She said then disappeared into the bathroom.

"I think I know how you feel sometimes." Glinda said quietly from the doorway a few minutes later.

"Why being coddled, or talking or feeling is just too hard."

"I think I know how you feel sometimes as well." Elphie said as she turned off the water.

"When all you want to do is make it better, and you can't."

"The other role reversal was more fun." Glinda said with no humor as Elphie helped her into the steamy hot tub that had lots of the special relaxing purple bottle mixture in it.

X

"I'm actually not surprised that she does not want to come downstairs Sami, it's all right." Gwenot said after Sargy informed them of Elphaba's request.

"And honestly darling, speaking from a very selfish place, I am glad that it has worked out this way. It hurts more than I care to admit, but trying to cope with Galinda in the state that she is in after dealing with all that I did at Byjon's might be too much for me at once."

"Galinda is in more than capable loving hands for now. I'm no intuit, but she seems to be doing as well as can be expected." Samion said.

"But are those hands doing all right?" Gwenot asked.

"Last time I talked to them, Elphaba seemed to be handling things well, but I'm never sure with her." Samion said honestly.

"We will really need to keep our eye on her. I think that I will take their tray up, just so I can get a feel for things." Gwenot said.

"I think that will help you stop feeling so guilty." Samion smiled.

"And I will get a tray for us and meet you in your parlor. We have a lot to do before the last train goes out."

"I love you my treasure." Gwenot said and kissed her husband with abandon born of an uncommon vulnerability.

Z

"It's probably just Sargy with our dinner my sweet. I'll go get it and come right back." Elphie said as she rose from the stool by the tub when they heard a knock at the door.

"Less than a minute." Glinda asked.

"That I can not promise, but I will not leave the room." Elphie said.

"Leave the door open please." Glinda said quietly as Elphie was leaving.

"Hello Gwenot." Elphie said in surprise when she opened the door.

"Hello darling." Gwenot replied as Elphie took the tray from her.

They both heard the bathroom door slam and Elphie winced.

"I'm sorry Gwenot." Elphie said as she went to set the tray on the coffee table.

"Elphaba, please don't be. I understand why she is behaving as she is. It is easier for her to be angry with me right now than it is for her to be angry at Byjon." Gwenot said.

"I suppose that is true." Elphie said.

"Darling I need to know how you are doing? Honest response please." Gwenot said looking directly at Elphie.

"I don't know really. I'm still a little stunned I think. I am tempering my own emotions for Glinda's sake. She has been unusually quiet, and that is unsettling for me, but I'm figuring it out. I would like to stay here with her tonight if that is acceptable. I think we both need it." Elphie said shyly.

"Of course Elphaba, I was going to insist on it anyway and you have my permission to do so the rest of the week. I put a sleep aid on the tray if she requires one. Samion and I have a lot of arrangements to make tonight and we will be in my parlor. If either of you needs something or needs to talk, please come and get us, no hesitation."

"All right." Elphie said.

"Elphaba, I am not going to try and tell you not to focus on Glinda. I am very grateful that you are able to do so for her sake, and mine. The next few days are going to be very trying, not just for me, but for all of us. We will get through them and afterwards together, as a family." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"We won't be back down tonight, but come for us if the need arises. I will leave you now, before you get in trouble for conspiring with the enemy." She smiled, eliciting a small one from Elphie.

"Galinda I brought up your dinner so that I could check on you two and say goodnight." Gwenot said outside the bathroom door.

"Your father and I will be in my parlor for the rest of the night if you need anything at all. Goodnight darling, I love you very much." She said not expecting a response.

"Goodnight Elphaba darling, please try and sleep." Gwenot said as she gave Elphaba a hug.

"I'll try. Good night Gwenot." Elphie said.

Glinda came out of the bathroom when she heard the door close, looking annoyed.

"My sweet please do not look at me that way. I know that you are angry with your mother and she knows it as well." Elphie said as she handed Glinda her nightdress.

"Good, because I am." Glinda said.

"I know. Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Let's see what Cook made for us then." Elphie said as she sat on the sofa and patted the space beside her, knowing a little better what Glinda wanted and needed.

X

While they ate the casual meal that Cook had prepared for them, Gwenot told Samion about what she had done at Byjon's, where things stood at the moment and her thought about contacting Chaxi for the girls and the family in general. She was once again somewhat detached but they both knew that demeanor would be left in the parlor once the work was concluded. Samion shared what he had done here at home, including informing the staff. When the food was put away, the papers and files that Gwenot had returned with were brought out. The three memorial events were private; invitation only and public, and the lists of people that Byjon maintained were dealt with accordingly. They talked, planned and made decisions together then set about their tasks.

By the time the last train left Frottica, all the notifications were sent out, they both knew what they needed to do the next day, nightcaps had been made and a hot bath for two had been drawn. Samion had been taking care of the last two things alone, allowing his wife the time she needed to clear her mind.

Gwenot went into their bedroom and shut the door, doing what she usually did when she worked on something that required her to detach from what she felt. She started to symbolically leave it behind. She removed the clothes that she had been working in and stretched a little of the tension out of her body, the cool air feeling good against her naked skin. Then she let down her hair and as the blonde wavy hair, that was a little shorter and slightly darker than her daughter's, fell around her shoulders, the rest of her detached persona fell away. She took Samion's hand and allowed herself to be gently pulled into the bathroom where she knew there was hot scented water and her husband's tender ministrations to help soothe the deep hurt and sense of loss that she was feeling.

X

"I can't promise less than a minute Lyndie, my clothes are still packed and I have to find a nightdress. Why don't you come with me?" Elphie asked.

"Uh-uh, just hurry." Glinda said.

"I'll grab the first of everything I see and be right back." Elphie said and pressed her lips to Glinda's cheek, which had been the only form of kiss they had shared since they returned to Upland Manor.

Glinda waited in the doorway of her room, some part of her thinking that it was not safe to cross the buffer that was in place. Nusee stood there beside her, not because he was instructed to do so, but because his maturing instincts indicated that his other magical partner needed him to.

Elphie grabbed the first nightdress she came to and her carry on bag, which had her travel oils, a robe and slippers. When she appeared in her doorway and saw Glinda standing in hers looking lost and fragile, her already broken heart, shattered again.

Glinda sat on the stool in the bathroom while Elphie bathed and for the first time in a very long time there were no giggled comments to make her blush or offers to assist. There was some talk but it was superficial. Elphie decided to just put her hair in a ponytail and clean it the next day.

"Are you ready for bed now my sweet?" Elphie asked and Glinda merely shook her head.

"Sofa then?"

"Okay." Glinda said tiredly and walked with Elphie to the sofa where she snuggled, but little else.

"I don't want to go to sleep." Glinda said after a few minutes.

"My precious you need to sleep, it will help."

"It will hurt." Glinda responded.

Elphie gently shifted Glinda up and around so she could see her face.

"Lyndie, no one understands not wanting to go to sleep better than I do, believe me. But I also know that lack of sleep makes things worse in the long run."

"I'll take my chances." Glinda said and Elphie stifled a sigh of sheer frustration.

"Do you remember when I returned home from Colwen Grounds? I was broken, barely functional. You told me that I needed to sleep and I told you that there were more things that could hurt me in my sleep than when I was awake. Do you remember what your reply was?" Elphie said.

"That you could sleep safe because now you had your blonde protector." Glinda said.

"And I believed that. You can sleep safe as well because your raven haired, green skinned protector is right here." Elphie said.

When Glinda just looked at her expectantly, Elphie took the sleeping pill and a glass of water from the coffee table and held it out to her.

"Trust me my precious." She said quietly and Glinda took the pill without a fuss and without saying a word.

Elphie turned off the lights, sparkled the ceiling and got them settled into Glinda's bed. It took some coaxing but eventually Glinda curled on her side, facing Elphie and allowed herself to he held. Elphie gave her kiss on the forehead and started to rub small circles on her back, making her scoot a little closer.

"I will always love you, I will always need you. Never will I leave you, Lyndie my love. Hear my words sung to you, feel my love enfold you. You are, my precious Lyndie, safe in my arms." Elphie sang softly in Glinda's ear.

"This isn't real Elphie, it can't be." Glinda whimpered sleepily.

"I don't want it to be."

"When the dawn breaks in the morning, I'll be right here beside you, when the sun sets in the evening, I'll be by your side." Elphie continued to sing and caress Glinda's back.

"It couldn't have happened, it just doesn't happen. I can't believe that it happened, it's too much." Glinda said, fighting sleep like a baby does.

"If ever you should need me, you only have to whisper. I'll be that close beside you, trust in my love." Elphie sang, not knowing how else to respond because in a way, she thought the same thing.

"I don't want this reality, reality is ours to create, not theirs." Glinda murmured and Elphie knew that she couldn't hold out against the pill much longer.

"I will always love you, I will always need you. Sleep my precious Lyndie, safe in my arms." Elphie sang.

"Sleep safe my precious girl" She whispered and placed a soft kiss on Glinda's forehead.

"Precious girl." Glinda echoed sleepily and Elphie smiled, remembering the few times that her love had parroted things she heard when she was almost asleep.

"You can sleep safe." Elphie whispered.

"Sleep safe." Glinda murmured.

"Have good dreams." Elphie continued and placed the softest of kisses on Glinda's cheek.

"Good dreams." Glinda mumbled.

"Of dancing." Elphie smiled.

"Dancing." Glinda echoed and the little frown she had shifted.

"Of making love under the stars." Elphie smiled.

"Stars."

"Sleep my precious Lyndie, safe in my arms." Elphie sang softly and stroked Glinda's cheek.

"Safe in m…" Glinda said as she faded out with a little smile on her lips.

"I remember the very first time I sang this to you. The words came to me as I went along. I was so desperate to comfort you during that awful storm." Elphie said quietly as she continued to rub Glinda's back.

"Afterwards you told me that I sang the storm away. I can't sing this storm away my sweet; it's just going to have to pass on its own. But I promise, I will sing you through it, in whatever form you need." Elphie said and sang the song that Byjon had given them until she heard Glinda's soft adorable snore.


	194. Chapter 194

The next day there was a pall cast over the manor

"Today is going to be a very hard day I think." Gwenot said as she lay in Samion's arms, savoring the feel of his skin, still heated from their lovemaking.

"We both have much to do, but it still seems like …I don't know."

"It's all right Gwen, I understand." Samion said as he stroked Gwenot's hair.

"I remember when Uncle Jasim died, and your father too. The time in between their deaths and the interments seemed like a bad hazy dream." Samion said quietly.

"I remember helping Mother with Papa's arrangements. They seemed so simple in comparison with these." Gwenot sighed.

"Your father liked tradition. We are not planning a traditional wake and funeral for our friend." Samion smiled.

"This is true. Not too many funeral arrangements have to accommodate the press and dignitaries." Gwenot chuckled.

"Considering Byjon's enormous popularity in Oz, the arrangements we are making are simple." Samion replied with a smile.

"You don't hear Byjon and simple in the same sentence very often. But he was very clear." Gwenot said and shifted her position.

"How long do we have before you have to meet with Jon's attorneys?"

"More than enough time for me to give you what you need to face what you need to do today." Samion smiled as he shifted position too.

"You mean more of what I need to face the day." Gwenot said as she slowly caressed Samion's leg with her own.

"Thank you for leaving me with a little energy to talk to the lawyers." Samion chuckled an hour later as Gwenot straightened his tie.

"I assumed since you were not battling with them over something, you wouldn't need much." Gwenot laughed.

"Remember I need to meet with the caterers at eleven."

"I remember and I wish that you would allow me to be with you, for support, as you attend to your tasks. But I understand why one of us needs to be here all day." Samion said as he pulled his wife to him.

"You will be with me my treasure. I love you Sami, I couldn't get through this without you." Gwenot said.

"I love you, and would never dream of letting you." Samion said then guided Gwenot into a substantial kiss.

"Go get something to eat, I'll join you after I check on our girls." Gwenot said when they parted.

Samion nodded and they walked together to the stairs. They both chuckled lightly when they saw Nusee chasing his mouse down a step retrieve it and bat it down another before bringing it back up.

X

Elphie had managed to get herself into a comfortable sitting up position after being awake for a long time. After she had shifted, Glinda, without waking up, had moved as well into what looked to be an uncomfortable position with her head in Elphie's lap and one leg thrown over one of hers. But she was still and sleeping peacefully so Elphie had no intention of trying to resettle her because she had been restless and fidgety since well before dawn. As she sat there with one hand gently caressing Glinda's back and the other stroking her hair, her mind wandered to the very first time she met the genius tailor. There were so many firsts during that time that had overwhelmed her and being fitted for an evening gown by the larger than life, dramatic man was one of them. She wandered through her mind collecting memories of that time, The first time he called her his Emerald Ingenue, when he touched the scar on her leg, sketched her skin color, the unique undergarment, the shoes, the necklace and when told her to dance with Glinda. Mostly she remembered the look on Glinda's face, and his when she greeted him, how he catered to and doted on her and adjusted how he worked so that Glinda would not be upset because she was uncomfortable. It was evident to her even then that the flamboyant genius tailor and his blonde muse adored one another and had a very special relationship.

Elphie did not know when exactly, that Byjon had become important to her. She could not pinpoint one of the many encouraging things he said or did that broke though her defenses, or if it was just the fact that Glinda was crazy about him that did it. But the more she thought the more her emotions stirred up and when Glinda started to fidget again, she quickly tempered them, unwilling to impose emotions that she could not identify herself onto her already very upset love. She started to hum, in order to help Glinda settle when she saw the door open a little more and Nusee come bounding in.

"Nuisance, be calm please. Glinda is sleeping." Elphie said quietly as her Familiar leapt onto the bed.

"Good morning Elphaba." She heard a quiet voice say as she scratched the kitten's ears.

"Good morning Gwenot." Elphie replied as Gwenot made her way over to the bed.

"Glinda is still asleep." She said as Gwenot sat down on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Did you get any sleep my darling?" Gwenot asked in the hushed tone that the conversation would continue in.

"Some. Glinda became agitated, she settled a few hours ago though." Elphie said as she ran her fingers through Glinda's hair.

"I stayed awake to keep her asleep. She was so disturbed and confused last night. I don't think she fully believes that Byjon died, or won't accept it. I'm not sure."

"That is a very common response Elphaba. How are you coping?" Gwenot asked.

"I was thinking about him, the first time that I met him and how much Glinda adores him. I liked him very much, and enjoyed his company. I just can't seem to reconcile the fact that I just visited with him a few days ago and now he is gone." Elphie replied.

Gwenot watched as Glinda started to squirm and whimper, noticing that Elphaba's posture and facial expression changed as she started to hum and rub her daughter's back until she settled. She knew that they were speaking quietly enough and figured her daughter was empathicly reacting to Elphaba's emotions in her sleep.

"Darling, you can not keep suppressing your own emotions for the sake of hers." Gwenot said.

"I know, but please don't ask me to do that now. Lyndie is so lost, I need to be here when she finds her way." Elphaba said.

"I know you might not understand this Gwenot, but trying to find ways to help Glinda comes to terms with Byjon's death is helping me as well."

"I can understand that, but Samion and I will not allow you to become lost as well. You are tempering yourself because of Glinda's empath powers. I am going to contact Chaxi this morning to ask her for help. None of us know how those empathic powers are going to affect her in this situation, but I can imagine that it will not make things easier." Gwenot said.

"I think that is a very good idea." Elphie said.

"I'm also going to ask her to be available for all of us. This is going to be a hard few days. Now, Samion and I will be attending to details most of the day. We will be in and out, but one of us will be here at all times and will check with you periodically. Elphaba darling, I do not mean this to sound cruel, but Galinda is not entirely your responsibility. If you can not cope with whatever mood she wakes up in, if your own emotions are in danger of overwhelming you or if Galinda withdraws or breaks down we expect you to come to us right away. You are her girlfriend and we know how much you love and want to protect her. There is no need for you to do this alone, however. We are her parents, but we are here for both of you. I need to know that you understand this." Gwenot said.

"I understand Gwenot, I would never try to usurp your authority." Elphie said.

"You do not understand Elphaba, this is not about authority." Gwenot said gently.

"This is about us, as a family, helping each other through a very sad and difficult time. Galinda will need all of us to get through this. Just as I need Samion, her and you. It's what this family does; we support each other, good and bad. Right now she needs the comfort of your presence for stability, you are safe for her. She needs to be angry with me and she needs to know that her daddy loves her. All that may change when she wakes up. I've been on an emotional carnival ride myself. It's natural. Be there for her, I know you need to, but do not deny yourself other things you might need. " Gwenot explained.

"I think I understand now. I'm sorry Gwenot; you have so much on your mind. I do not wish to make it worse." Elphie said.

"Oh my darling, you are not. My mind is actually eased a bit knowing that you are looking out for her so well. I simply do not want you to think that you are alone. You are providing her with a way to make it safe to grieve. We want you to have what you need as well. Right now, that's being with her. But if you need something more, you will have it." Gwenot said.

"I know I will, it's still a hard concept, but I know." Elphie said.

"Good. Do you need anything right now?" Gwenot asked and Elphie shook her head.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Samion then I'll be in my parlor attending to tasks until eleven. I'll say goodbye before I leave." Gwenot said.

"Okay." Elphie replied.

"Sleep as much as you need to little one." Gwenot said as she patted her daughter's hip before she left.

Glinda murmured something sleepily and rolled onto her other side, leaving Elphie free to move. She shifted positions and started to think about all that Gwenot had said.

X

One of Gwenot's tasks for the morning was to talk to the staff and plan the memorial that would take place there on Thursday night. Not one of them was surprised that they were actually planning a party. Byjon had been a regular presence in the Manor for a very long time and the staff was grateful for someway to say goodbye.

While Gwenot was talking to Cook about the menu, Sargy came down and requested breakfast for Glinda and Elphaba. Gwenot was not surprised, even though she had hoped that Glinda would be ready to venture out of her room by now.

X

Glinda woke up cranky, giving Elphie a taste of her own grumpy morning medicine, and her moods were erratic all day long. Elphie didn't even bother to ask her if she wanted to go downstairs or if she was hungry she just asked Sargy to bring them something when she had a chance. She also did the same for lunch, dinner and snacks because Glinda seemed terrified to leave the room. All she would say was that it wasn't safe yet. Eventually Elphie coaxed her over to her room, by telling her she was going to put on the threadbare dress when she changed clothes. It was the only thing that Elphie pushed her on all day.

Elphie was more settled after her talk with Gwenot and felt like she had a good way to create a safe space for her hurting love to just hurt however she needed to, moods and all. She kept soft music playing, sparkled the ceiling and told Glinda that she loved her frequently, especially when she would distance herself. They talked sporadically throughout the day about different things, including why Glinda was so angry with her mother. Elphie could tell that Glinda was trying to express something, but every time the conversation veered towards the path of why she was really angry, she would simply stop talking and start to sketch. On one occasion she snapped at Elphie to mind her own business then stormed to her bed to take a nap. Elphie ended up singing her to sleep.

Knowing that Glinda was spending another day so lost and confused hurt Elphie more than she could express, even in her journal. Reading wasn't even able to help settle her. But after dinner and a long hot bath, Glinda wanted to snuggle, which pleased Elphie greatly, and she felt a glimmer of hope when Glinda took her fingers and played with them.

X

Samion and Gwenot spent the doing everything they needed to and it was taxing on both of them. They made sure that when their paths crossed, it was long enough to connect, strengthen one another and compare notes on their brief conversations with their girls. Gwenot could sense that her daughter was struggling to hold on to being angry with her to avoid what was just under the surface and she got the impression that Elphaba realized it too.

Before they retired for the night, Gwenot and Samion went together to say goodnight and check on their daughter and her girlfriend. They saw them in what they had come to know as their usual relaxing configuration and hoped that was a good sign.

"We came to say goodnight darlings." Gwenot said after Elphie gave them permission to enter Glinda's room.

"Goodnight Daddy." Glinda said, blatantly ignoring her mother.

"There are things that we all need to discuss tomorrow. We are hoping that you will join us for breakfast or at least lunch, so we can have some family time before things get hectic." Samion said.

"But we will come to you, if you do not wish to." Gwenot said

"We can help you with this darling, you just need to let us." She added and leaned over to give her daughter a kiss, which Glinda pulled away from.

"I love you anyway Galinda, more than anything and you know that." Gwenot said after she hugged and kissed Elphie.

"I love you too little one, nothing could change that. Try to sleep well, use the sleep aid that your mother brought if you need it. You too Elphaba." Samion said after he gave both girls a hug and kiss.

"We will. Good night." Elphie said.

Glinda did not go back to snuggling or to her sketchbook after her parents left. She merely sat there looking at Elphie and Elphie could see confusion, pain and longing in her eyes.

"I don't know what to do." She said quietly after a few beats.

"You could go get a hug from your mother." Elphie said gently.

"No." Glinda replied testily then got up and crawled into her bed, curling up on her side with her doll.

Elphie put on more soft music, sparkled the ceiling again then got into bed behind her love, feeling as though they had just taken several steps backwards. She amended that thought when Glinda skootched over against her and nestled into her arms, as she always did.

X

Elphie knew very well, after the restless bad night they both had that things were not going to be good when Glinda woke up. And when her love finally did awaken, she congratulated her herself on the extreme understatement. After another petulant child type visit with her mother, another breakfast in her room and another coaxed trip across the hall, sheer frustration made Elphie take a step that she had conceived of the night before but hoped that she would not need to use.

"We are going out." Elphie said as she put things into Glinda's art satchel and slung it over her shoulder.

"I don't want to go for a walk." Glinda said as Elphie said as she got her sweater from the wardrobe.

"We aren't going for a walk." Elphie said as she started to help Glinda into the sweater.

"I don't want to leave here. Don't make me." Glinda said quietly, but did not fight the sweater. And the only reason Elphie continued after seeing the look in her love's eyes was the fact that she didn't.

"I know that you do not my sweet, but staying in here is not what you need." Elphie said gently.

"What do you know?" Glinda huffed.

"I know that you are no longer using your room as safe haven to come to terms with what you are feeling, you are using it to hide from it."

"You know nothing." Glinda retorted and tuned her back on Elphie.

Elphie walked around to face her, but she merely turned away again. Elphie moved again and this time held Glinda gently by the shoulders.

"Do you think this is what Byjon would want?" Elphie said quietly, knowing she was taking a risk.

"Don't you dare talk about him, you have no right." Glinda said angrily and tried half-heartily to pull away.

"Byjon would be beside himself with worry that you are still so angry with your mother and are rejecting her affection. Do you really think that he would want you to isolate yourself from the people you love?" Elphie continued quietly, not loosening her gentle hold.

"Shut up Elphaba, just shut up. Who in the hell are you to talk to me like this?" Glinda hissed, finally breaking away.

"I am your girlfriend. I love you and cherish you far too much to allow you to become me." Elphie said as she reached for Glinda's hand and pulled her out of the door.

Halfway down the hall Glinda stopped walking, pulling Elphie to a halt.

"Why are you being such a bully?" Glinda said unhappily.

"I'm not, this is actually killing me. I'm taking you to a truly safe place for you. You are not the only one who lost someone that meant a great deal to them Glinda. You need to acknowledge and deal with it before it consumes you." Elphie said gently then took advantage of the fact that her love was stunned by the words and led her downstairs and to the kitchen.

"I know where you're taking me and I'm not going." Glinda said.

"We are going together because we need to." Elphie replied.

"Cook please tell Samion and Gwenot that we are going to the garzebo."

"Cook don't tell my mother anything but tell Elphie to stop manhandling me. I do not wish to go with her." Glinda said.

Cook knew that Glinda's parents were worried about her and after the weeks she spent hiding in her room after her young friend's death she did not blame them. She knew perfectly well that Elphie would just as soon give up her own life as hurt her, so she knew that this scene was not as it appeared.

"I will tell them both." Cook said.

"Thank you. Elphie said and headed for the door.

"Traitor!" Glinda snapped angrily.

"Glinda stop it!" Elphie said quietly but firmly, knowing that her love was teetering on the edge.

Glinda looked deeply into Elphie's eyes with her angry ones.

"I don't like you very much right now." She said.

"That is quite all right my precious girl, I do not like myself very much either." Elphie said and led her incensed love away.

X

It was not a casual stroll down the path to the garzebo. Even though Glinda did not fight Elphie, she made it very clear that she was going under protest by staying a pace behind Elphie so she would literally have to pull her.

Glinda's last words had hit Elphie like a slap in the face and they still stung. The faster they walked the more she thought that she had made a grave error in judgement. She was on the verge of gathering her hurting love into her arms and carrying her back to the house when she heard a familiar voice in her head.

"_No second guessing my Emerald Ingenue, you know better than that."_

It took her so much by surprise that she stopped short and Glinda ran into her.

"Are we going back?" Glinda said her voice defeated and frightened.

"_Adore her as only you can."_ Elphie heard the tailor's voice again.

"No my precious girl. I will coddle you, dance with you, sing to you, even fight with you if it will help. But I refuse to let you keep on hiding and hurting. You are lost my sweet, here is where it is safe for you to let us find you." Elphie said then tenderly placed a kiss on Glinda's lips and wrapped her arms around her to guide her the last few steps to the beginning of the cobblestone path.

As they started up the steps to the garzebo Glinda stopped and took herself out of Elphie's embrace and stepped back down.

"Why didn't he tell us when we were there?" Glinda asked hesitantly as she started to walk onto the grass.

"I do not know my sweet." Elphie replied, following behind her knowing that the things that had been bubbling under the anger directed at her mother were starting to surface.

"What if we overtaxed him and made him worse?" Glinda said with a quiver in her voice.

"We did not Lyndie, please don't…" Elphie started.

"Why did he dance with us? How could we have just danced with him and now he is not here anymore? Maybe it was a mistake, maybe it was just a really bad spell." Glinda said franticly as she kept walking.

"My sweet, let's sit down and talk…" Elphie tried to say as she took her love's hand.

"No." Glinda said angrily as she pulled hand away from Elphie and moved away from her towards the bench area.

"Don't you see. We can never, ever dance with him again. Not at our wedding, He won't dance at our wedding. He said he would, since I was little he said he would dance at my wedding. He lied, he won't." Glinda said as she started to tremble.

"He can't." She said as she sank to the ground by the bench.

"He can't." She said again then burst into the tears that needed to come as she put her head on her arms.

Elphie knew that Glinda was now in a much better place emotionally, the place she needed to be. But she hated that that it had taken her so long to get there, and her part in it. Elphie went over to her sobbing love, knowing full well that this was just the beginning. She knelt down beside Glinda and wrapped her arms around her, ignoring the sting of her own tears. When the sobs slowed and the hiccuped talking and asking of rhetorical questions started Elphie held her tightly, rocked her gently and stroked her hair as she vented. She was so focused on soothing Glinda and tempering her own very stirred up emotions that she did not notice Samion, Gwenot and Nusee come into the area where they were.

Gwenot saw the girls huddled together on the ground by the bench and knew that her daughter had broken through what had been holding her back, and her heart ached.

"Gwen, you've been through so much today already, let me go tend to her." Samion said quietly.

"My protector." Gwenot smiled then softly kissed her husband.

"We both need to do this Sami, for her sake, Elphaba's sake and our own. We need this." Gwenot replied and Samion nodded.

Elphie saw Nusee running over to them and looked up to see Samion and Gwenot coming over to where they were and felt a sense of relief. Glinda's head was buried in Elphie's neck and she did not see or sense her parent's arrival.

"Quispiam mollis." She whispered and a cushion appeared beside her on the ground and Gwenot smiled at her.

As Samion help Gwenot to sit, Elphie whispered into Glinda's ear and shifted them both around.

"Mama?" Glinda hiccuped and looked at her mother through red rimmed tear-filled eyes.

"It's all right my darling." Gwenot said and held out her open arms.

"Mama, mama I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Glinda wailed as she fell into her mother's arms.

"Please forgive me, I'm sorry. I don't want to be mad at you any more, I want everything to be back the way it was."

Gwenot held Glinda firmly as she cried and tried to talk, her words tumbling out in incoherent spurts. She spoke to her daughter softly and gently, reassuring her that she was forgiven and loved more than ever. Elphie sat there with one hand on her love's back, hoping to help calm her shaking and the other trying to keep her own tears from damaging her face and scratch the ears of her confused Familiar. She did not notice that Samion had sat down with them until she felt him very gently wiping away the tears on her cheek with a handkerchief.

"I don't even know why I'm crying." Elphie said softly as she took the handkerchief from him.

"Thank you."

"There is too much to choose from right now darling, it's all right. Do you have some of that oil you use with you?" Samion asked.

Elphie nodded and pointed to the satchel nearby on the ground. She had brought oil in case Glinda's tears burned her. It never occurred to her that she would need it because of her own.

Elphie treated her burns and Samion handed a handkerchief to his daughter, who was settling down a little bit. For a time she watched and listened as Gwenot talked to Glinda, calming and reassuring her until her tears were unhappy confused sniffles.

"I don't understand mommy, any of it. I just want everything to be like it was." Glinda said quietly from her mother's arms.

"I would like that as well my darling, but it can not be. I don't understand it all myself, but I can answer some of your questions and tell you what I do know, if you think you are ready to hear it." Gwenot said.

"I don't know if I'm ready or not, but I need to." Glinda said then turned her head towards Elphie.

"Elphie are you re…my love your face!" Glinda said when she saw the track marks and shifted around quickly.

"My sweet, I'm fine, I promise." Elphie said quietly and showed Glinda the handkerchief and her aloe oil bottle.

"I was tended to." She said and Glinda nodded unhappily then gently kissed each mark.

"Now why don't you get yourself into one of those interesting configurations you seem to like for conversations and we will listen to your mother together."

"Tell me you love me." Glinda whispered as she put her arms around her love's neck and hugged her.

"I love you very, very much my sweet Lyndie." Elphie whispered back.

"We will talk later."

Glinda nodded then hugged her father, who was sitting sort of behind and between Elphie and her mother then petted Nusee, who nuzzled her hand then crawled into the satchel. With only a few position shifts and a little scooting, Glinda was comfortably wedged in between her mother and her love. Gwenot arched her eyebrow in amusement as she patted her daughter's thighs, which were now in her lap.

"Comfortable darling?" Gwenot chuckled.

"Uh-huh, and safe." Glinda said as she leaned against Elphie, nestling close.

"She does this sort of thing frequently." Elphie smiled as she put her arms around her love's waist.

"This was your idea you know." Glinda said.

"Yes it was and now you all tucked away safe and sound here in the middle of three people who love more than anything." Elphie said.

"We are a supportive, loving family clump." Samion chuckled as he put one arm around his wife's waist and patted Elphie's arm with the other.

"A clump?" Gwenot chuckled.

"How else would you describe this …arrangement." Samion said.

"If you are us, normal." Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda's temple.

Gwenot did not try to stop this small bit of lightheartedness because she knew that it was not only helping Glinda to settle down, but Elphaba as well. But now it seemed as though things were as comfortable and settled as they were going to get under the circumstances.

"Darling, I need you to know that I was not prepared for Jon to die this soon. It was a shock to me and I have been struggling with it myself." Gwenot said, gently jumping into the reason they were a clump.

"What do you mean this soon?" Glinda said as she accepted a handkerchief from her father and a kiss on her cheek from Elphie.

"He knew that his condition had deteriorated significantly, but he kept it from everyone, even me. He was trying to protect us. I knew something was not right and confronted him on it and we had a very, very long talk, several in fact. I knew that the doctors thought that he had a year, if he watched himself, which he did quite admirably. We were going to sit down with you both after the test results came from his latest spell came back. We thought would be when you came between now and winter break to check on Nusee. He had very good days and not so good ones, but all things considered he was doing rather well." Gwenot said carefully.

"You were going to tell us?" Glinda sniffled.

"Yes, darling. Byjon wanted to wait to see if they knew anything more concrete, but we had every intention of telling you." Gwenot replied.

"Okay. But what happened." Glinda said in a quivering voice.

"He looked tired, but seemed all right when we visited. He wanted to dance even."

"I'm sure he did. He had been looking forward to your visit for awhile. My darlings, I had no idea that he had taken a turn for the worse until I received the note from Aciola when we returned from putting you two on the train. Your father and I sent for you and then went right over there." Gwenot said.

"Were you too late?" Glinda said as tears streamed down her face.

"No, I was able to spend a little time with him. He died in my arms." Gwenot said with a catch in her voice.

Glinda saw tears in her mother's eyes and leaned up to hug her as new sobs escaped. For a few minutes all of them shared a moment of grief and a family hug. Elphie knew that too much was weighing down on her and she quickly and expertly put all of it away.

After things calmed down Gwenot told the girls all about that her last visit with Byjon, including her own emotional struggles.

"The last thing you talked about was me?" Glinda said after another bout of tears.

"A very happy memory for both of us."

"He taught me to twirl and turn properly." Glinda sniffled.

"Galinda my darling, he told me to make sure that you knew that he cherished you like you were his own." Gwenot said.

There were more tears and more talking. Through sniffles Glinda asked questions that Gwenot attempted to answer. When the questions and answers started to upset her daughter more than calm her, Gwenot brought up things that they could remember, including situations involving Elphaba. It took awhile but eventually small smiles, light chuckles and happy sniffles broke through, and the clump had loosened slightly.

"I am glad you are feeling a little better my darlings."

"It's still sort of hard to believe, but I do accept it. I don't want to though, but I do." Glinda said.

"It's hard for all of us, and many others as well. Telegrams from all over have been coming in since yesterday." Gwenot said.

"I guess a lot of people will miss Byjon, but not like we will." Glinda said.

"No, not like we will. We were his family. And speaking of family, your Aunt Greda will be coming tomorrow. We also informed Chaxi what happened, she sent word that she will be back in town tonight and will be at tonight's function. We wanted to make sure that you had help in case you experienced empathic difficulties. She will be available the rest of the week." Gwenot said.

"I think I was a little worried about that, I don't know though. Everything is still so confused in my mind." Glinda said.

"That is understandable my darling. It is for me as well. We will have more time to be together to talk, remember and grieve as a family, but unfortunately your father and I need to go soon." Gwenot said, knowing this would be upsetting.

"Go, Momsie no, go where?"

"We have three memorial functions planned for Jon. He had specific wishes and we have tried to adhere to them. Tonight is for the public, a cocktail party/public viewing for business acquaintances, people he designed clothes for, basically anyone who wants to pay their respects. It starts at six-o-clock and is a come and go event." Gwenot explained.

"I guess that makes sense. Byjon loved a party, but a viewing?" Glinda asked slightly disturbed.

"That is what I was doing this morning, getting things ready for the viewing. Jon is, for lack of a better term, lying in state in his studio. It will give people a chance to say goodbye."

"His favorite spot." Glinda said.

"Do we have to go?"

"No darling. I think it would be a good idea for you. There will be private time in the studio and rooms off limits to the public where you can stay. But I am not going to compel you to do anything." Gwenot said gently.

"Thank you." Glinda said quietly.

"Tomorrow morning is Jon's interment, beside Walik in the mausoleum. It is a very private event. Tomorrow evening is a party for his friends only. We are hosting it here at the Manor and expect no more than fifty people."

"Cocktail parties, other parties! Why are you celebrating his death, that's terrible." Glinda said a little angrily.

"We are not celebrating his death my darling. We are celebrating his life, his friendship and what he meant to us. It is what he wanted and I think it makes perfect sense." Gwenot smiled.

"I guess." Glinda pouted, unsure of what to feel.

"Gwen, we need to go get ready." Samion said.

"No mommy please don't leave." Glinda begged.

"Listen to me Galinda. Your father and I will be at the house for the next couple of hours." Gwenot said and accepted the letter that Samion had pulled out of his inside pocket.

"I found this with some of the things that Jon was working on when he died. It is addressed to you. I do not know what is in it, but I think it will ease your mind a great deal."

"He wrote me a letter?" Glinda said as she took the envelope with trembling hands.

"I think it was one of the last things that he did." Gwenot said as she took her daughter into her arms.

"Stay here with Elphaba and Nusee, read your letter. If you are not back to the house in time to say goodbye, we will ring for you. If you still need me to stay with you, I will make arrangements to do so. But darling, I need to be there at least part of the time, for my own sake as well as Jon's. It was my promise to him." Gwenot said honestly.

Glinda burst into tears at the thought of keeping her mother from a promise, as well as the thought of needing her and her not being there. Gwenot held and reassured her for a few moments, and Elphie talked to her quietly as they disentangled themselves and it seemed to help.

"Momsie, I want to be strong now, for you. Byjon was your best friend and you need to be with him." Glinda said as bravely as she could.

"I will stay here with Elphie and read my letter. I can't promise I'll be at the party tonight though."

Gwenot looked at Elphie quizzically, but Elphie shrugged, not knowing exactly where this had come from.

Galinda, thank you for telling me that, it means a lot to me. But if you truly need me, I will be here for you."

"I know that mama. I was just frightened before…actually I still am, but just a little."

"I love you very much my darling." Gwenot said as she hugged her daughter.

"I am very proud of you Galindadoodle." Samion said and hugged her as well.

"I don't know what you told her, but it seemed to help." Gwenot whispered to Elphie as she gave her a hug.

"I don't know what I said either, but we will be all right for now." Elphie smiled.

There was another round of hugs and kisses then Gwenot and Samion left and Glinda curled against Elphie's chest. Elphie rubbed her back and did the breathing exercises with her.

"Tell me what happened just now." Elphie said gently when Glinda pulled away.

"I felt my mother. She is sad and misses Byjon very much, but she is also concerned about us. I have you to take care of me. I think that I was being selfish." Glinda said.

"Why didn't you tell her this?"

"It all just seemed to gel while I was centering with you. I need you so much." Glinda said.

"I'm right here my sweet. Are you ready to read your letter?"

"Will you read it to me?" Glinda asked.

"If you wish, where should we go, the swing?" Elphie asked as she took Glinda's hand.

"No, to a grown up little girl." Glinda smiled.

"Very appropriate." Elphie chuckled.

X

They settled in on the wicker sofa then talked a little and watched Nusee play until Glinda was ready for the letter. She was snuggled against Elphie, felt secure and was playing with her fingers.

"I'm ready now." Glinda said.

"All right my sweet, but I need one of my hands back, preferably the left." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"Oh, right." Glinda said as she let the fingers of Elphie's left hand go.

Elphie broke the wax seal on the envelope and pulled out the letter. She had already taken her glasses out of the satchel.

"_My precious Galinda, my pet." _She started and felt her love tense very slightly. She stroked her arm, kissed her temple and then continued.

"_As you well know I have never been much for written correspondence, but this letter is particularly difficult. Even as I write it I know that you are reading it with tears in your beautiful blue eyes. I have always loved to see them sparkle, but never like that."_ Elphie read and Glinda sniffled.

"_Fighting my illness was made easier with the time I was able to spend with you and my Emerald Ingenue The delight and joy I always experienced whenever you were around was multiplied the day you introduced me to your love. The vision of you two dancing, walking together, or simply smiling at one another was the best medicine I could have hoped for. I always felt honored to be a part of something so special and precious. _

_You __have always been and will forever be one of the very best parts of my life, my Galinda and I hope that you can forgive me the promises that I made to you that I will not be able to keep. I spent enough time talking to your mother to know that you will be angry with me for leaving you, especially so soon and without saying a proper good bye. I can accept that, even though the thought of it breaks my heart." _Elphie stopped reading because she felt the sting of Glinda's tears on her hand.

Glinda did not say anything, so Elphie did not either. She coddled her and gave her gentle kisses until she tapped the letter.

"_I know that my death came as a shock to you my pet. Grieve for me, as I know you must. Mourn my death, but do not let overwhelm you. Do not focus on what will not be, focus on what was. Celebrate my life for me my studious starlets. I know that your darling mother has planned celebrations for me. Bright, festive celebrations. I hope that you can join one of them. _

_I have very few regrets in my life. I loved and lost, laughed and cried, worked and played, lived and died on my terms, in my own marvelous style. Drink a toast to my life because it was a wonderful one. Remember me with more laughter than tears. Remember my love, not my loss. Remember my embraces with fondness, then embrace each other with affection. Remember our dances with joy and then dance a passionate tango in my honor. Remember me my darling girls, the divine couple that brought the innocence, excitement and wonder of young love back into my life, remember me by celebrating. If not now, then when you are able. For life is meant to be celebrated, even one over too soon. _

_Know that I loved you both, cherished every moment we spent together and will always be with you.__ Continue to play your music my Emerald Ingenue and to sketch the world around you my pet because passion takes many forms. Live your lives, express your love, and dance on your own terms, no second-guessing._

_Continue to adore one another my studious starlets.__"_

Glinda turned around and cried in Elphie's arms for a time. Then she reread the letter to herself then had Elphie read it to her again. They talked about it for a bit but mainly they snuggled quietly.

"I think I need to tell him goodbye." Glinda said softly.

"Do you wish to go to the party my sweet?" Elphie asked.

"I'd like to try."

"I think that Byjon would ask no more of you." Elphie smiled.


	195. Chapter 195

"I don't think I can, I mean I thought I could, I know I said that I would try and I tried maybe just a little but I did try, I made it this far." Glinda said quickly as she fiddled with the necklace Elphie had given her for her birthday and watched more festively dressed people go into Byjon's apartment.

Glinda and Elphie had been sitting in an enclosed carriage outside of the building for half an hour or so. Glinda was ready to get out and go join the party one-minute and clinging to Elphie nervous and sniffling the next. Elphie gave her free range to waver while gently encouraging her to go in and see how she felt then take it from there. Elphie herself did not want to go in, but she told her love repeatedly that she would hold her hand, support and love her whether they went into to house, or went back to the Manor.

"Lyndie, remember what your mother told you right before she left. Chaxi will be here and is willing to talk to you." Elphie said as she stroked Glinda's hair during one of her clingy phases.

"I know, and I don't have to socialize with anyone and I can leave whenever I want to." Glinda said quietly.

"And that she loves you more than anything." Elphie smiled.

"As do I." She said the pressed her lips to her love's cheek.

"I'm glad that we were able to talk again before she left and that I got to show her Byjon's letter." Glinda said.

"Her advice was good. We bathed, changed, snuggled, talked and you sketched then you made the decision to come. Lyndie, I have been in this position more times than I can count, I understand. And I know from experience that you can't stay in the carriage. I've tried both literally and figuratively. It doesn't help." Elphie smiled and tickled the palm of Glinda's hand, eliciting the sought after grin.

"I've been thinking about something you told me before. How knowing that you have permission to not do something gives you the courage to go ahead do it. That's why I was able to go visit Minka, and it's why I think I should do this." Glinda said.

"And why I've been able to do dozens of things that I did not think that I could. But you are not me, my precious." Elphie said.

"I know, and I was told rather firmly that you will not let me become you." Glinda smiled then frowned.

"Elphie I'm so sorry that I…"

"Lyndie, it's all right. There was one time that I did not like you very much either." Elphie smiled and wiped away the tears that were welling in the corners of Glinda's eyes.

"You had reason." Glinda smiled.

"So did you. Lyndie all I can door is hold the door for you. I can't decide this time whether or not you go through it." Elphie said and opened the carriage door.

"You mean you are going to make me get out unassisted?" Glinda said after a few beats and Elphie smiled, gave her the softest of kisses then exited the carriage.

X

"This is a lovely gathering Mrs. Upland. Byjon's death came as quite a shock, but this is the perfect send off for our unconventional designer." A woman who Gwenot knew was one of Byjon's silk suppliers said.

"Thank you, I hope it does him justice. If you would excuse me please." Gwenot said politely when she saw Chaxi.

"Hello Chaxi, thank you for coming." Gwenot said, holding out her hands as she approached her friend.

"Gwen." Chaxi smiled as she took Gwenot's hands then embraced her warmly.

"And you as well, Nilir." Gwenot said as she hugged Chaxi's husband.

"I thought you and Samion could use another friendly face." The man smiled.

"One can never have too many of those." Gwenot smiled.

"Samion is in library with some other men, if you care to join them."

"I know a polite excuse us when I hear one." Nilir laughed and the women smiled at him.

"Thank you dear." Chaxi said and gave her husband a pat on his cheek.

"Things seem to be going well here Gwen." Chaxi said as they sat down together on a sofa in the sitting room.

"They are, Aciola did a wonderful job with setting up the house to accommodate so many people, as well as the studio for the viewing." Gwenot replied.

"I saw that area, it's like holding a wake in an art gallery." Chaxi chuckled.

"So how are things with you my friend?"

"I'm holding up. Seeing people celebrate Byjon's life is a good thing, but harder than I thought it might be on occasion. When I saw him in the studio, after the funeral parlor got everything situated, I couldn't believe how wonderful he looks. Dapper even in death, that's my Jon." Gwenot smiled wistfully and Chaxi took her friend's hand.

The two friends talked for awhile and Chaxi told Gwenot things that she already knew, but needed to hear. Gwenot told Chaxi about what had happened in the garzebo and they talked a little about the girls. As they talked, people would occasionally come over and offer condolences to Gwenot. Aciola and Hanter were the official hosts of this event, and Hensign was on loan to help, which left Gwenot freer to talk with friends and reminisce.

"Excuse me Mrs. Upland, Mrs. Sumyet" Hensign said quietly.

"Yes Hensign?" Gwenot smiled.

"Misses Elphaba and Galinda arrived a few moments ago. Miss Galinda appeared to be in distress so I took them directly to one of the private areas, the informal parlor." Hensign said.

"Thank you so much Hensign." Gwenot said as she rose from the sofa.

"Mrs. Sumyet, Miss Elphaba asked, on Miss Galinda's behalf if you had arrived yet. I told them that you had and that I would inform you that they wanted to see you." Hensign said.

"Thank you Hensign." Chaxi smiled.

"Would you please get the girls something to drink?" Gwenot asked.

"Of course." Hensign smiled and left for the kitchen as the women headed for the informal parlor.

X

Glinda was not so much in distress as she was afraid that she was going to be and had put herself into her bubble before she even walked into the front door. After greetings were exchanged and Glinda spent a little time in her mother's embrace gaining comfort from the physical since the emotional was blocked, Gwenot told Elphie and Glinda about what had been going on, stating frequently that she was very proud of them for deciding to come. Then Glinda told them about what she was afraid of that had sent her into her bubble, feeling overwhelming grief and sadness, and feeling Byjon's residual energy. While Chaxi was helping Glinda to sort through these issues, Hensign brought in drinks and a platter of hors d'oeuvres and informed Gwenot that people were looking for in order to say goodbye.

After Gwenot left Chaxi continued working with Glinda, coaxing her out of her bubble and giving her some tools she could use to help her stay out. They also talked about other things, some empathic and some normal feelings associated with losing a loved one. Elphie was included in these discussions and she answered questions and made a few comments, but was more interested in Glinda getting what she needed. Elphie had no intention of loosening her grip on her tightly controlled emotions for fear that they would hurt Glinda even more than she already was.

They were still talking when Gwenot returned an hour or so later. She joined them for a time, but Glinda assured them that she was feeling stronger and her powers were under her control. Chaxi said she would come by the next day after the interment to check on everyone and help Glinda prepare for the party that night.

"Elphie, do you mind if I sketch a little while? I want to finish what I was doing at home." Glinda asked when they were alone.

"Of course I do not mind my precious." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's temple and went to get her art satchel.

"It feels odd sitting her like this, in Byjon's parlor. I can sort of feel him a little, but it's not bad. It feels…I'm not sure really, but not bad." Glinda said as she settled in, facing Elphie instead of leaning against her.

"I am glad that you are more at ease Lyndie. I think that I am too, talking to Chaxi helped. Are you going to take her advice and go see Byjon in the studio?" Elphie said.

"I don't know yet. Can we not talk about it right now, please?" Glinda said quietly.

"Of course my sweet, I am not trying to push you." Elphie said gently.

"I know my love, I know. I just feel a strong need to finish this sketch." Glinda said and Elphie leaned over and gently stoked her love's cheek.

"Then sketch." She said softly and Glinda kissed her hand.

Elphie settled back and watched her love work. She wasn't doodling; she was sketching slowly, carefully and with purpose. She had not seen the sketch, but knew that the purpose for making it went far beyond venting out feelings. Elphie's feelings at the moment were all for Glinda because she was afraid to give anything else form and identity.

"Hello my little one. Hello Elphaba." Samion said as he entered the small parlor.

"Hello Samion, she's rather engaged in her work." Elphie chuckled softly after Glinda raised a hand and waved at her father.

"So I see." Samion chuckled and sat in a chair.

"I'm sorry Daddy, this was important." Glinda said closing her sketchpad after a few minutes.

"It's all right, Galindadoodle. Darlings your mother sent me in here to see if you want to go visit Byjon. She thought going with me might be easier because you seemed more empathicly linked to her than normal." Samion said with a smile.

"Daddy, Have you been to the studio yet? How is it?" Glinda asked.

"I have been twice. I spent over half an hour in there with your mother before everyone arrived, then a short time on my own not too long ago. You need to see for yourself Galinda. It suits him, I promise."

"Okay Daddy. Elphie will you come too?" Glinda said not wanting to think about it too much.

"_I'd rather not." _Elphie thought.

"Of course my sweet." Elphie said.

Glinda tucked her sketchpad under her arm, gave one hand to her father and one to Elphie and walked with them down the hall to the studio. Coming from the formal parlor, sitting room and atrium Glinda heard music and the low buzz of conversations, punctuated with chuckles and laughter and felt something she thought might be nostalgia. The double doors to the studio were open and Glinda hesitated at the threshold looking into what she thought resembled an art gallery.

She took a few steps in clinging tightly to her father and Elphie's hands. She saw many easels on the floor and frames on the walls with sketches and paintings of people, places and objects. There were clothing design sketches spread out on work tables along with fabric samples and a tailor's tools of the trade, as well as numerous dress dummies with various articles of clothing that Byjon had designed. The only thing that seemed out of place was the bright white casket, with royal blue satin lining by the large bank of windows.

Glinda walked slowly as she looked around, but when her eyes came to rest on the casket she stopped, took a deep breath then pulled her hands away and ran out of the room.

"I'll go after her." Elphie said as she hurried off.

Glinda ran back to the informal parlor and Elphie caught up with her a few seconds later. Glinda immediately curled up against her love's chest and they began the process that Glinda used when she needed to center from overwhelming outside emotions.

"I tried Mama, I really did but there was just too much in there, I wasn't ready for it, even with Chaxi's help. And when I saw the…casket." Glinda said unhappily a short while later when her parents came into the parlor.

"It's all right my darling, I can't imagine how difficult that was for you." Gwenot said then gave her daughter a kiss.

"The party is winding down. Why don't you wait here with Elphaba and after your father and I say our good-byes and make sure that everything is ready for tomorrow, we will all go home together, okay?"

"Okay Momsie." Glinda said.

Glinda talked for a time, venting off her irritation with herself then went back to her sketch. Elphie held her as she vented and sat by quietly, trying to process what she had seen in the studio, while she sketched.

"I need to go back to the studio Elphie." Glinda said after closing her sketchbook.

"All right my sweet." Elphie said and stood up offering Glinda her hand.

"Elphie, I'm not sure why, but I think I need to do this alone." Glinda said tentatively.

"Lyndie, are you sure?"

"No, but it's the only thing that feels right. I need something first, something I've been avoiding." Glinda said looking deeply into Elphie's loving eyes.

"Kiss me like you do." She whispered.

Glinda hadn't been rejecting physical affection entirely since they had heard of Byjon's death, but they had not engaged in anything even remotely this physically intimate. Elphie saw the need in her love's sparkling blue eyes, gently cupped her cheek and gave her a series of soft kisses as a precursor to one of their slow and intricate reassuring ones. She slowly started to deepen it, knowing she needed that kiss as much as Glinda did.

X

Glinda stood in front of the closed doors to Byjon's studio with one hand on the doorknob and one hand holding her folded in half sketch. She could see light coming from underneath them, but the rest of the house was now dimly lit and quiet. Quiet except for the faint sounds of her parents talking with Aciola, Hensign and Hanter in the kitchen and her own beating heart. As she opened one of the doors she looked back down the hall and saw Elphie blow her a kiss. She smiled at her then hurriedly went in and shut the door behind her. She stood there in the brightly-lit room with her back against the door and her eyes closed. She knew that the funeral parlor was coming later to take Byjon away and then would take him to the mausoleum tomorrow for his interment. No processional, no long involved funeral service with grieving people, just the way he requested. She thought of the things that Byjon said in his letter, the things her mother and Chaxi had talked to her about and her love's kiss then opened her eyes and walked resolutely over to the still opened casket. Her determination faded the closer she got to where her oldest friend was lying in a satin lined casket and by the time she got there she was ready to turn and run. But she held her ground.

"Glinda Upland, you stop this, this instant!" She chastised herself softly looking at the ceiling.

"Being mature is more than just being poised and confident on your girlfriend's arm or facing the things that frighten you with her by your side."

"_And I believe in you, all though you never asked me to."_ She heard Elphie's voice sing to her, just as she had after they parted from the kiss and she looked down.

"Just as always Byjon, You'll be the best dressed man there." Glinda said as she looked at the tailor dressed in a white tails with a royal blue and gold paisley vest and royal blue bow tie. He still had on his wedding ring, which she had never seen him without.

"I was angry with you, well angry with you by proxy." Glinda smiled slightly even though her eyes were filling with tears.

"But Momsie understood. I understand too, a little. Why you kept this to yourself for so long. I'm in love with someone who does that. I have learned that there are always reasons and just because I don't think they are good ones doesn't mean that they are not valid ones." Glinda said then had to stop because her voice caught in her throat.

"I'm not angry with you any more and I forgive you for not keeping your promise to dance at my wedding but I don't think I can talk about that any more. I drew you something; it's not perfect because I'm not good at this yet. But I will be. I will continue to sketch the world around me, and Elphie will play her music. I hope that we can follow your example Byjon, I know we will try." Glinda started to slip the folded page under Byjon's hands, which were resting on his stomach, then stopped.

"I remember the first time you showed me how to draw something." She said quietly then slid the drawing in place.

"I was five I think, maybe six and I was with you and Walik, but not my parents. You let me sit at your drawing table and color while you worked on a dress. I colored in one of your sketches. I was so proud of myself cause I stayed in the lines. I remember you told me that those pictures were not for coloring and then sat with me for a long time showing me how to draw with a pencil instead of a crayon. We drew a horse and a flower. You let me use your colored pencils to color them too and you thought that my blue horse was creative. Thank you Byjon for that, for sharing your passion with me, for teaching me to draw and helping me to do it well. Thank you for making me dresses and taking walks with me and talking to me and dancing with me. Thank you for loving and cherishing me like I was your own. And I know it is at least partly because of you that I could recognize and accept my beshert even though she is my gender. Just thank you. I love you Byjon and I am going to miss you so… so very much." Glinda said, her tears making marks on the drawing under Byjon's hands.

X

"Elphaba darling, is something the matter?" Gwenot said when she saw Elphie standing in the hallway outside of the kitchen area.

"No, at least I don't think so. I…I…" Elphie stammered shyly.

"What darling?" Gwenot said gently.

"I just did not want to be alone. Glinda wanted to go to the studio by herself, she has been in there about fifteen minutes." Elphie said.

"Really?" Gwenot said her surprise evident.

"I was surprised too, but she was adamant. I'd like to check on her, but do not want to intrude. I'm a little unused to her…behaving like me." Elphie smiled slightly.

"I can imagine that it would be a little discomforting for you. But I think she is enough of herself that having you making sure that she is okay will be very much appreciated. We are almost finished here and will join you in a few minutes. All right?" Gwenot smiled.

"All right." Elphie smiled back, grateful for the confirmation.

Elphie slowly opened the door to the studio and saw Glinda standing by Byjon's casket and could tell by her posture that she was crying and upset. She walked behind her love and slipped her arms around her waist.

"I do not wish to intrude, I just wanted to give you this." Elphie said softly then kissed Glinda's temple.

"Please stay." Glinda said as she melted back against her leaning her head on her shoulder. Since she did not move or talk Elphie just held her and tried to put the situation into a context that made sense to her. Glinda finally shifted in her arms and broke into her thoughts.

"Sing to us please." Glinda whispered and Elphie nodded, taking Glinda into her arms for a dance.

Gwenot and Samion stood in the doorway to the studio listening to Elphaba sing a song that Walik wrote for Byjon while she danced slowly with their daughter.

"Byjon is delighted right now, isn't he?" Samion chuckled lightly.

"Very much so." Gwenot said with a slightly sad smile.

"Would you care to join them my darling?" Samion asked.

"I would love to, If Elphaba is agreeable." Gwenot replied and they continued to watch and listen until the song was over.

"Elphaba darling, would you mind singing one more time so that we can all delight our genius tailor?" Gwenot asked as she and Samion walked into the studio.

"I…" Elphie started but Glinda interrupted her.

"Please my love." And between the look in Glinda's eyes and the tone of her voice, Elphie could not have declined even if she had wanted to.

"I would be honored." Elphie said feeling as though this was something very important for everyone.

Elphie started to sing and the tailor's adopted family started to dance. Glinda smiled knowing that the scene was very similar to the drawing that she had given him to keep him company.

X

Elphie sat on the bed beside a sleeping Glinda. She had a book and her journal, but neither one of them was holding her attention very well. Her mind kept wandering back to singing while she and her family danced in front of Byjon's casket. They had talked about it afterwards and Gwenot assured them that this was just the sort of thing that Byjon found utterly delightful. They shared some more family time, complete with stories, some laughter and a few tears. It had taken awhile to get Glinda to leave the studio, but on the carriage ride home she seemed a little bit more relaxed.

Elphie knew that she needed the family time as well but the implications of that was not something she could fully understand. She had needed the kiss that Glinda had requested and the time they had spent snuggling after they were ready for bed as well, but that seemed to make more sense to her. Elphie understood that she was grieving for Byjon in some fashion, but there seemed to be more there. The more she suppressed it the less it seemed to matter and she thought that in this situation it might be for the best. She wrote a little bit in her journal then since Glinda seemed to be sleeping peacefully, Elphie stretched out and allowed herself to fall asleep as well.

X

A piercing wail woke Elphie up. She shot out of bed and by the time she oriented Glinda was standing near her sofa, screaming and sobbing.

"Lyndie, Lyndie it's all right." Elphie said hurrying over to her and trying to gather her up.

"No. Go away!" Glinda yelled and Elphie thought that she still might be caught in her dream and not yet fully awake.

"Glinda, I'm here, you're safe." Elphie said trying to stroke her love's cheek but Glinda ran to the other side of the sofa.

"Not real, not real, what's real? I can't." Glinda sobbed, her breathing ragged and forced.

"Elphaba, what happened?" Gwenot said as she and Samion hurried into their daughter's room.

"She awoke from a nightmare like this, I can't connect." Elphie said franticly as Glinda continued to sob and say not real, what's real?

"Galinda darling, you need to wake up." Gwenot tried as she approached her daughter.

"No!" Glinda screamed when she saw her parents and ran to the other side of the room.

Elphie looked at her terrified love, sobbing and trembling, still caught up in some horrid nightmare and made a decision. She blocked out where she was and who was in the room and strode over to her love embracing her as gently as she could under the circumstances.

"No, not real!" Glinda screamed and fought against Elphie's arms.

"Yes real!" Elphie said softly then crushed her lips against Glinda's kissing her hard even as she struggled.

Glinda tried to pull away but Elphie held firm kissing her in a way that normally would have required some sort of permission until she felt a connection and felt her love melt into it. When Glinda started to return the kiss Elphie pulled back.

"That's real. You are awake and safe." Elphie murmured as Glinda held on and sobbed.

Gwenot and Samion watched what transpired with astonishment. Gwenot knew that Elphie was capable of putting aside her own discomfort to give her daughter what she needed, as she had done when Glinda was ill, but this took even her by surprise. When Glinda was oriented and crying on Elphie's shoulder Gwenot saw the deeply flushed girl plead for forgiveness with her dark, concerned eyes. Gwenot smiled and nodded at her then spoke quietly with her stunned husband while Elphie continued to calm Glinda with caresses, gentle words and soft kisses.

When Glinda was somewhat settled Elphie took her over to the sofa and she sat there between the girl she loved and her parents trying to talk about her nightmare. She knew that something was frightening her terribly, but she was afraid to say it out loud. Gwenot talked to her for awhile and eventually convinced her to tell them.

"Byjon was the same age as Daddy and only a few years older than you and he died." Glinda sniffled to her mother.

"I know he was sick, but still and Minka was younger than Elphie and it was an accident, but I can't…" She trailed off and started to sob in her mother's arms. Elphie gently caressed Glinda's back as she cried, trying to push back down the bits and pieces of what she had buried that were trying to surface.

Eventually Glinda worked through her fear but was still feeling fragile.

"Momsie will you and Daddy please stay with me?" Glinda asked and Gwenot knew that her daughter meant sleep with them like she used to after she had a bad dream when she was young.

"I think something can be arranged." Gwenot smiled.

"I'll just go to my room…" Elphie tried to say.

"Elphie no, no you can't leave." Glinda said as more tears threatened and she wrapped her arms around Elphie's neck. Elphie saw Gwenot shake her head and mouth please and gently pushed Glinda away from her.

"You did not let me finish my sweet. I'll just go to my room and get some more pillows." Elphie smiled and received a return smile from both Glinda and her mother.

While she was in her room Elphie put on a robe and tried desperately to bring some order to the chaos that was in her mind. She knew that she was giving Glinda what she needed but for a very brief moment she wondered if all of this was costing her too much. She shook that thought away as she remembered holding her trembling love not so long ago and grabbed two pillows off of her bed.

"Galinda you need to listen to me very carefully now." Gwenot said seriously after Elphie left.

"Okay mama." Glinda said.

"Elphaba is and has been going to extraordinary lengths to help you cope with Byjon's death. So far she seems to be holding her own, but asking her to share a bed with you and your parents might just be too much for her, even in this circumstance. She is strong my darling and would do anything for you, but everyone has their crumbling point. She will reach hers on her own. Do not push her faster with this." Gwenot said firmly but gently.

"Oh no, I've been so caught up in me that I've been neglecting Elphie." Glinda whimpered.

"No darling that is not why I told you this. She will figure this out just as you had to, Just do not ask this of her. If your father suggests that he stay on the sofa or that he simply leave us alone, do not fuss about it. That will be giving her what she needs most right now, a chance to give you what you need without compromising herself too much. All right?"

"All right mama, I don't mean to be so selfish." Glinda sniffled.

"This is a hard time for all of us my darling, we are getting through it together. Now, go put on your robe. We'll sit her on your bed and wait for Elphaba then I'll tell you a Byjon story." Gwenot said and Glinda nodded happily, kissed her and went for her robe.

Gwenot knew that this situation was highly unusual, even for an unconventional relationship that required a great deal of flexibility. All she could hope was that they were doing the right thing, for Elphaba as well as Galinda.

When Elphie came back over to Glinda's room she saw her love smiling, sitting under the covers on her by her mother with her father sitting on the sofa and relaxed slightly. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but this seemed all right.

"Come on Elphie, Momsie is going to tell us a Byjon story before we go back to sleep." Glinda smiled and patted the bed to her left, the side that Elphie normally slept on when she shared Glinda's bed.

Elphie handed Samion a pillow then scooted into bed beside Glinda, telling herself that Samion and Gwenot would not be doing this if they thought that there was something wrong with it.

"I love you Elphie, thank you. For everything." Glinda whispered and kissed Elphie's cheek but stayed closer to her mother.

"I love you too my precious.' Elphie smiled and settled against the headboard content to hold her love's hand.

X

You mean that Byjon was there when I was born?" Glinda said with a big smile as her mother started her story.

"Not exactly when you were born darling. You took us all by surprise by coming a little early, remember." Gwenot smiled.

"Early then and late thereafter." Samion chuckled.

"Daddy!" Glinda huffed and Elphie chuckled.

"Oh I'm just teasing you little one. Byjon was in Settica when your mother went into labor, but we sent word as soon as we could and he arrived about what…twelve hours or so after you were born." Samion said with a smile.

"That sounds about right, but I was sleeping. By the time I woke up he was sitting in a chair trying to change your diaper on the ottoman." Gwenot laughed.

"Well I think he was more watching you squirm around naked than trying to diaper you, but the diaper was there." He said he was going to have to work hard to create clothes that you would like to wear because it seemed as though you preferred to be naked." Samion grinned at the memory and Elphie did a very poor job of stifling a laugh.

"I brought him up to our room when he finally arrived and he just stared at Gwenot in the bed and you in your cradle for the longest time. Finally I took you out so he could hold you. It was the only time I had seen him shy away from anything. He thought that you were too fragile. I convinced him that if I hadn't harmed you yet he was pretty safe, so he took you, kissed your bald head then measured it for a bonnet." He chuckled and Glinda wiggled with delight.

"I remember seeing that in my baby box." Glinda said happily.

"It is pink and white satin with a pretty bow. I used to put it on my dolls."

"We had to convince our temperamental tailor that doing that was a compliment in the eyes of a four year old girl." Gwenot laughed.

"I sat there for a time watching him interact with you. He clucked, cooed and tickled, counted fingers and toes and although I would not swear to it, I think he was taking measurements." Samion laughed.

"I was getting ready to leave the room when you started to fuss. You were either wet or hungry, so I started to take you to change you, but he wanted to so I left you in his care and went to tend to my errand."

"I don't think he had a clue how to change a diaper which is why you were lying naked on the ottoman happily moving your tiny arms and legs around when I woke up." Gwenot smiled and Glinda sighed happily.

"We talked for awhile while he patted and tickled you. I told him about the concern that you caused and how the midwives treated your father until you started to fuss again. I asked him to bring you over so you could nurse. The poor man tried to pin the diaper on you, but he was so afraid of poking you that he just gave up and brought you along with the diapering things. He watched as I put the diaper on you, and declared that they were not designed well and were not aesthetically pleasing. You had quite a few uniquely designed and colorful diapers and diaper covers after that." Gwenot chuckled and Glinda broke into a fit of giggles.

Elphie's heart melted at the sound that she had missed so much and hoped that it meant that the worst of the night was behind them.

"It took me a bit to get you to latch on and nurse and I explained to a very concerned Jon the little tricks that the midwife showed me as I was trying them. The one that almost always worked was tickling your chin. Once you and I were settled I started to talk to him again, but he was back in the chair with a sketchpad, working away. By the time your little tummy was full and you were sleeping again, Jon was finished sketching. Samion darling would you go get that sketch please." Gwenot asked.

"Certainly. Galinda's first portrait, sort of." Samion chuckled and left the room.

"My first portrait is hanging in your parlor, I was six months old." Glinda said confused.

"No one but your father has ever seen this sketch, it is very precious to me, just as you are." Gwenot said.

"He did it quickly, but with great care."

"Here you go Gwen." Samion said as he handed his wife the drawing.

"Your first depiction on paper. You were maybe sixteen hours old." Gwenot said as she handed the paper to her daughter.

"Momsie, this is…oh my. It's amazing." Glinda said as she looked at a drawing of her mother breastfeeding her.

She ran her finger very lightly along the details of how the blankets were arranged, how her mother's nightdress opened just enough, the way she was lying in her mother's arms and the way her finger was positioned on her tiny cheek. She could even make out part of her own tiny mouth against her mother's breast. But what struck Glinda most was the look on her mother's face. Her head was tilted slightly, looking down at her as she nursed, a look of wonder and joy in her eyes, a slight smile of contentment on her lips. As Glinda took it all in she could feel how much she was wanted and loved.

"Momsie, I can't get over this." Glinda said

"It is truly exceptional Gwenot." Elphie said.

"He captured that moment so beautifully. This is one of my very favorite drawings. It is very personal for me." Gwenot said.

"Thank you for sharing it with me Momsie, thank you for sharing him with me." Glinda sniffled.

They all talked about Byjon interacting with Glinda as a newborn for a time and by the time Glinda drifted off to sleep it was with a smile at almost four in the morning. Samion excused himself to go to his own room, but Gwenot stayed and after talking with Elphie for a short time went to sleep herself. Elphie heard Glinda's snore and felt their intertwined fingers and knew that somehow this scenario was a good thing. She remembered the giggle, listened to the snore and finally fell asleep herself.

X

Gwenot opened her eyes and felt something pressing against her side. Her daughter was up against her with one arm draped over her stomach and a leg on Elphaba's lap,

"Good morning darling." Gwenot said to a said as she carefully moved Glinda's arm so that she could sit up. When she did Glinda mumbled something and shifted position.

"I'm sorry Gwenot. I tried to shift her when I sat up, and that was what I ended up with." Elphie smiled.

"It is not a problem darling. You have no idea the configurations that we would wake up in when she would sleep with us. And she used to kick." Gwenot smiled.

"Ouch." Elphie said.

"Luckily for her father she out grew that when she was five or six. She used to move when we did too. If she was up against one of us and we moved or got up she would scoot herself over in her sleep, like she was searching." Gwenot chuckled as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"She still does that." Elphie said shyly, blushing furiously and Gwenot nodded knowingly.

"Thank you for agreeing to this last night Elphaba, I know that it wasn't in your comfort zone." Gwenot said.

"It was different, and a little nerve wracking at first, but it meant so much to her. After awhile it seemed okay. She has told me before that she would get in bed with you and Samion when she was frightened, so it made sense. She was very frightened last night." Elphie said then averted her eyes from the older woman.

"About what I did las…"

"No Elphaba, it's all right, I understand. You brought her out of a very intense night terror the best way you knew how. Nothing more needs to be said." Gwenot said gently.

"Thank you." Elphie said.

"Elphaba we need to wake her up to get ready to go to Jon's interment, but before we do how are you faring darling? Your focus is still very much on her."

"I know. I spent time yesterday while she was quiet or sketching trying to gain some perspective. Something is there, but I don't know how to identify it yet, so I've been keeping it at bay." Elphie said honestly.

"Elphaba, that is not good for you. I think that last night helped to weed out most of Galinda's true fears and I'm hoping that she will be better able to cope today. She is going to talk to Chaxi later on, please feel free to do so too. I told you that we will not allow you to become lost in this darling and I meant that." Gwenot said.

"I am not lost. I've been trying to take little pieces at a time. I'm not good at it, but I'm trying. I'll try and talk it out either with Chaxi or you, if I start to falter, I promise." Elphie said quietly.

"Thank you darling, that's all I ask." Gwenot said.

"But I can't not focus on her, I don't know how." Elphie said in barely a whisper.

"It's all right darling, this is not the time to worry about that." Gwenot said reassuringly, but knowing that a problem could be looming.

They talked for a few more minutes then Gwenot woke Glinda. She was sleepy, but in a much better frame of mind than she had been. Gwenot told them they had two hours before they left for the mausoleum and that breakfast was casual whenever they showed up. Then she gave both girls a warm hug and affectionate kiss before she left to get ready.

When they were alone Glinda and Elphie talked for awhile about the previous day including about how safe and loved Glinda had felt last night, even if sleeping with her mother at eighteen was immature. Elphie talked a little about how she felt and about the talk she had with Gwenot, but told Glinda that they could talk more in depth after tonight and she was not feeling neglected. They spent about half an hour kissing, caressing and strengthening themselves then got ready to go.

X

Glinda stood in between her mother and Elphie as the eight other people that attended Byjon's interment service started to filter out. All of them would be attending the party that night, so there were no real good-byes, just some general conversation. While her parents were talking with two of the friends of Byjon and Walik's that had come from the Emerald City, Glinda took Elphie's hand and walked over to the wall.

"Byjon Kaionson, Walik Houynt" Glinda read as she ran her fingers over the names and the two interlocked hearts between them, that were carved into the marble slabs that fronted the place where Byjon had been placed before they arrived.

"It's been so long since I heard their surnames that I almost forgot that they had them." She added with a chuckle then started to sniffle and Elphie moved in behind her and wrapped her in an embrace.

"Come to think about it, no one ever did tell me Byjon's other name. He didn't really seem to need one." Elphie chuckled after she kissed Glinda's cheek.

"Momsie said that he stopped using it when he started designing clothes and it just carried over into everything else. I think I only heard it three or four times in my entire life. They were always just Walik and Byjon." Glinda said, still sniffling a little but not overly upset.

"Small, short and dignified, just like you wanted it Jon." Gwenot said as she came up beside the girls and patted his name on the wall.

"We were just talking about their surnames, I had forgotten." Glinda smiled.

"After so many years, even I thought that his last name didn't suit him." Gwenot chuckled.

"The only reason it is here is because Walik's is. Did you know that this inscription is a line from a song that Wali wrote for Jon for their tenth wedding anniversary? He had it put here on the year anniversary of Walik's death." Gwenot said.

"Into eternity I go with thee. As destiny decreed, so mote it be." Elphie read out loud.

"That is so beautiful and so…"

"So very them." Gwenot smiled.

"Momsie, do you think that Byjon and Walik are really together now." Glinda asked even though she thought that they were.

"Darling not only do I believe that Jon and Wali are now together, I also believe with all of my heart that they are, as we speak, catching up on their tangos." Gwenot chuckled.

Glinda looked at her mother for a beat and then started to giggle.

"I can see that." She nodded as she traced the interlocked hearts with one hand and patted Elphie's arms around her waist with the other.


	196. Chapter 196

"Greda." Gwenot smiled as she breezed into the parlor and into her sister's arms.

"I'm so very glad that you could come."

She accepted a kiss on her cheek and a long, loving embrace from the one person who had always been able to comfort her no matter what state that she was in.

"I had to, my big sister needed me." Greda said softly as she patted Gwenot's back.

"I am very sorry about Byjon. I know how close that you two were."

"Thank you Greddie." Gwenot said as she took Greda's hand and sat with her on the sofa.

"It still doesn't seem real sometimes. Things have gone so fast in some ways since Monday, and so slowly in others."

"Are you getting enough rest? Hensign told me that you might be napping." Greda asked.

"I was just upstairs lying down with Samion. We all had a bit of a bumpy night last night." Gwenot smiled sadly.

"Galinda?"  
"She had what apparently was a very intense night terror." Gwenot confirmed.

"Oh the poor child. I can imagine that this has been very hard for her as well. And how are Samion and Elphaba coping?" Greda asked and Gwenot filled her sister on the ups and downs of the past few days.

"I'm hoping that after the party tonight things will start to settle down and get back to normal, although I can't imagine what normal will become without Jon. And part of me doesn't really want to know." Gwenot said.

"I can stay as long as you need Bisser." Greda smiled using the name that had come out when she was very young and had tried to say big sister. It had stuck and became a term of endearment that Greda still used on occasion when she wanted her big sister to know how much she loved and cared about her.

"Right now I just want to get through today and tonight, but I am very glad that you can stay. Galinda and Elphaba will be happy to see you too. I need to go and wake up Galinda from her nap, Chaxi will be here very soon." Gwenot said.

"It was very good of your friend to make herself available to Galinda. It sounds as though her empathic powers are making a difficult situation even more so." Greda said.

"She has been a true help for Galinda, not only with this but with issues that she is not free to explore with her advisor at Shiz. It has proven to be a very good arrangement for everyone. Are you settled in Greda?"

"I am, I was here for an hour or so before you came down. You do not need to fuss over me Gwenot, I am here to fuss over you a little remember." Greda chuckled softly and Gwenot smiled at her.

"I love you." Gwenot smiled and hugged her sister hard.

"I love you too. Now go wake my niece and Elphaba so I can say hello." Greda said.

"Only one is asleep, I'm positive." Gwenot chuckled as she headed out of the door.

Greda watched Gwenot leave the room, her heart aching for the loss that she was enduring.

X

Gwenot saw Elphaba sitting on the sofa in Glinda's room reading a book and assumed that she was gently stroking the blonde hair that was more than likely in her lap. Normally she would have let Elphaba wake her daughter up, but she felt a need to check in. She greeted Elphaba and they woke an almost perky Glinda together. After a brief conversation about how things were going then telling them about Chaxi and Greda she left them to freshen up and went to go find Samion.

"Hello Sami." Gwenot said walking into her husband's private den.

"Did Greda get settled alright?" Samion asked as he puffed on his pipe and put down his newspaper.

"She did and is going to stay as long as I need her." Gwenot replied sitting down next to him on the leather sofa.

"I'm glad my darling. After the girls go back to school, you two should spend some time together. Maybe go back to the Emerald City with her for a few days." Samion smiled.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Gwenot smiled.

"Yes, I need the sleep." Samion laughed merrily.

"We'll discuss that tonight, if you are up to it." Gwenot smiled slyly.

"But speaking of the girls. Chaxi will be here soon and I am almost positive she will want to spend some time alone with Galinda. Do you think that you could spend some time with Elphaba? I think it would do her some good."

"I was just thinking about her. The new batch of nectar that I ordered because of their extended stay arrived. I mentioned to her about helping me mix some new flavors, but we never got around to it." Samion said.

"I think that would be a wonderful activity for the two of you." Gwenot smiled.

"Are you concerned about her Gwen?"

"A little, yes. I think that a chance to talk about how she feels without worrying about how it might affect Galinda would be beneficial and having something to do when she is with you seems to help." Gwenot said.

"I've noticed that. I'll make a point of asking her to join me in the kitchen. Even if she doesn't choose to talk, the activity might help. She is so very different from our daughter." Samion sighed.

"Yes in most ways she is, and they thrive on those differences. But this situation is very unsettling for both of them, in more ways than one. They will need to find their footing again before they go back to Shiz. Elphaba mixing nectar with you is probably a good way start normalizing their lives again." Gwenot smiled.

"Normal is going to be hard to return to around here." Samion said.

"I told Greda more or less the same thing. Thank you for being my stalwart normal." Gwenot said and kissed her husband.

"You are welcome. Why don't we go downstairs before they come and find us in a compromising position." Samion chuckled.

"No compromise here my treasure, I had planned on going straight to surrender." Gwenot smiled.

"I'll remember that for later on." Samion replied with a grin then gave his wife a very vigorous kiss before he helped her off of the sofa, because he knew that their more than usual physical intimacy was helping her deal with her own emotions.

X

When Gwenot and Samion arrived in the parlor, Chaxi was already there talking to Greda. The four talked casually for a time until Elphie and Glinda joined them. They all chatted briefly then Glinda spent a few minutes alone with her Aunt out on the terrace before she went with Elphie and Chaxi into the library.

Chaxi did indeed want to work with Glinda alone, at least initially. Glinda was still feeling a little clingy from her nightmare and was unhappy at the idea. Elphie provided her with some reassuring words, soft kisses and a long embrace. Chaxi suggested they talk in Glinda's room, since it was buffered. Glinda knew that Chaxi was right, and knew that Elphie needed some alone time so she went along with no further fuss, but held tightly to Elphie's hand as they walked out of the library.

"Chaxi and I are going to talk in my room, just us." Glinda said from the parlor door.

"That's sounds like a good idea darling." Gwenot replied.

"Elphaba, since Chaxi needs to meet with Galinda alone, why don't you join me in the kitchen for a little experimentation? We received a new batch of nectars today." Samion smiled.

"That sounds like fun Elphie." Glinda said with a happier smile.

"I'd like that Samion." Elphie said.

"Good! I'll meet you in the kitchen then." Samion said.

"Just remember the party starts at seven." Gwenot said and everyone nodded.

Gwenot asked Chaxi a question and while they were talking Elphie walked Glinda to the staircase.

"Lyndie, I need you to listen to me about something." Elphie said seriously as they sat down on the steps.

"Okay Elphie." Glinda said.

"Focus on yourself, not on me. Don't try that long distance feeling thing that you do, I'll be with your father and will be fine." Elphie said.

"I haven't focused on you nearly enough the past few days. I've neglected you." Glinda sniffled as she put her head on Elphie's shoulder.

"Glinda I know what it feels like to be neglected, and trust me I'm not. At all. I know how much you want to participate in the festivities tonight. Let Chaxi help you figure it out, please my sweet." Elphie said quietly.

"Elphie, you know that I love you very, very much, right? And that I would never have survived this without you. No one knows me like you do." Glinda whispered.

"Yes I know, yes you would have and I certainly hope not." Elphie smiled as she stroked Glinda's cheek as she giggled.

"Let's take a walk tomorrow Elphie, a long one and end up in the garzebo." Glinda said.

"All right my precious, I would like that very much, and I think Nusee would too." Elphie chuckled at the kitten playing with his little mouse on the steps.

"Are you ready to start Galinda?" Chaxi said as she and Gwenot walked over to where they were.

"Yes, I am. Mix me something peachy Elphie." Glinda smiled feeling much better.

"Peachy and what?" Elphie asked with her eyebrow arched in amusement.

"Surprise me." Glinda giggled then kissed Elphie's cheek and started up the stairs with a little bounce in her step that had been noticeably absent.

"Samion is waiting for you darling." Gwenot said quietly after Glinda turned and waved at them from the top of the steps.

"What? Oh yes, I'm sorry." Elphie said shyly.

"She's bouncing a little again."

"Yes she is and eventually she will be back to bubbly, bouncing, wiggly, giggly self. Go make her something peachy." Gwenot smiled, kissed Elphie's forehead then gave her a tiny push in the direction of the kitchen.

Nusee bounded and tumbled down the stairs then as an after thought went back up to retrieve his toy before scampering after his witch.

"Would you like to go for a walk Gwen?" Greda asked when Gwenot came back to the parlor.

"I'd like that. Everyone else is being taken care of, why not me?" Gwenot smiled.

"Why not indeed? Although I doubt that you are neglecting yourself." Greda chuckled softly as she took her sister's arm and headed out the terrace door.

X

All right then here are our choices." Samion said pointing to the small bottles on the counter.

"The usual; apricot, peach and pear. Then there are three new ones, pomegranate, mango and a very special one that just came out, blueberry. I've looked for munchkinberry, but there doesn't seem to be any. Here try it." He smiled handing her a small glass with a little blueberry nectar.

"This is very good." Elphie smiled after a few sips.

"Here try the mango, it is rather nice as well." Samion smiled.

"This is good and I'll bet it would go good with the peach. Glinda told me to mix her something peachy." Elphie smiled.

"I see. Well, lets' have at it then." Samion chuckled.

Samion went about getting out small glasses, measuring cups and small bottles and told Elphie about how the process of obtaining nectar as well as cider might be simpler because a small shop keeper dealing in specialized foods was looking into stocking them.

For a time Samion watched quietly as Elphie immersed herself in experimentation. She had asked for a pad of paper and pen and was meticulously measuring and making notes as she worked with the nectars.

"Damn!" Elphie muttered when she couldn't seem to get the right amount of mango for the third time.

"I apologize for my outburst and bad language Samion. I was frustrated. I am not really familiar with measuring by volume in this manner." Elphie stammered shyly expecting to be rebuked in some fashion.

"Oh don't worry too much about it Elphaba darling. I suspect that the best discoveries were born of perseverance, a few smarts and a good amount of swearing." Samion chuckled and Elphie looked at him in surprise.

"Just don't let Cook hear you." He winked then haphazardly poured nectar from two different bottles into one glass.

Elphie chuckled softly at the thought of Cook and her spoon and loosened up her methods slightly. As the experimentation continued they started to talk. They started with the nectars and the first time Samion had tried them, which led to how Walik found them and then to Byjon. Elphie focused on her work and was quiet for periods of time, but was talking a little about him and how she felt about his death.

"Samion, are you as close to Byjon as Gwenot was…is…uh was? Sorry." Elphie asked quietly.

"It's okay, we are all having those verb tense problems." Samion smiled.

"I was close to Byjon, but in a different way than Gwen, I think. I will definitely miss him."

"I hope I will, I mean… That sounded terrible." Elphie sighed unhappily.

"Here darling mix me some two to one mango, apricot and try again." Samion said kindly hoping that this was the right thing to do.

Elphie's defenses had lowered slowly during her time in the kitchen with Samion. Because she knew that Glinda could not be affected now, she had allowed herself to talk as honestly as she could about how she felt. But that last exchange struck down to the feelings that she couldn't readily identify and now her emotions were churning. She took the two bottles from Samion and tried to focus her thoughts as she measured out the nectar.

"To miss someone when they are gone, I assume that you have to care about them. I've never really cared about anyone enough to care if they were gone or not. I mean, until I went to school." Elphie was stammering and frustrated, but Samion gave her time.

"Byjon is the only person that I ever really cared about who has died, I don't know if I know how to miss him, or if I even have the right. I did not know him for very long, or very well." Elphie said as she handed Samion a glass of apricot mango nectar.

"This is perfect." Samion said after trying it.

"Elphaba, I know for a fact that you do not have to know someone for a long time or very well for them to have a great impact on your life or for you to care about them. The girl my daughter brought home over spring recess is a good case in point. We grew to care about her very much in a very short period of time." Samion smiled and handed her two other bottles.

"Try blueberry and pear."

Elphie took the bottles and tried to organize her thoughts.

"So I am allowed to miss him?" Elphie asked softly as she worked.

"You are allowed to miss him. Darling, there is no right on wrong in this. People will miss Byjon in different ways and to differing degrees. But there is a right or wrong to nectar mixing. Blueberry pear, definitely wrong." Samion said as he made a face after tasting the new nectar blend that Elphie had given him.

He had hoped that would make Elphie chuckle or even smile, but she seemed to be lost in some world of her own.

"I'm sorry I'll try again. Too much blueberry." She said distractedly.

"Elphaba, you have a right to however you feel, you do not have to force something or hide it, especially not here at home." Samion said.

"Sometimes you don't have a right to feel anything and you have to hide it or get into trouble, so how are you supposed to know the difference?" Elphie said getting agitated.

"Elphaba, no one can take away your right to have feelings and emotions and you will never get into trouble for expressing them." Samion said kindly but speaking more firmly than he intended to.

"It's never that simple, I don't know how to…." Elphie tried to say, but her voice cracked and her hands started to shake.

She dropped the glass and bottle that she was holding and they shattered on the floor causing Elphie to panic slightly and Nusee to bolt out of his little door.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll clean it up!" She said franticly as she knelt down and started picking up the shards of glass, not really paying attention.

"Elphaba, darling stop. It's all right." Samion said softly as he crouched down beside her.

"I'll clean it up. I will." Elphie said her voice timid and terrified.

"Darling please. Listen to me." Samion said very gently as he took Elphie's hands and saw blood mixing with the nectar on her hands.

"Elphaba you are injured." He said as he took her arm and tried to help her up. He could feel her arm shake in his hands and saw a frightened, lost look on her face.

"Come over here and we will look at your hand, you have cut yourself." He said with fatherly concern as he took her injured hand gently.

"I can't do this, I can't." Elphie stammered.

"What in Oz happened in here?" Cook said as she rushed into the kitchen.

"Oh my dear child, you are hurt." She said as she looked at the girl's hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Elphie said franticly as she pulled her hand away from Samion and ran outside.

"Samion, what happened?" Cook said sternly as she watched Elphaba run down the steps.

"I wish I knew." Samion said shaking his head in frustration as he went to get the oils they had started keeping in the kitchen when Elphie started making midnight snacks.

X

Gwenot and Greda took a slow stroll around the grounds; admiring the fall foliage and talking abut Byjon. Greda knew that she was in the unique position to reminisce about the beginnings of her sister's friendship with Byjon in a way that not even Samion could and she intended to let her sister have free reign to talk about what ever she wished. She listened to her, shared with her, laughed with her, cried with her and held her.

"Samion suggested that I go back to the Emerald City with you for a few days after the girls leave." Gwenot said as the walked back to the house from the stables.

"I think that is a wonderful idea Gwen. Robil and the children would love to see you. And it has been awhile since you've been to the Emerald City." Greda replied.

"I'll consider it, it might be nice to get away for a few days to regroup." Gwenot said.

"Good. I think it would be good for you and maybe Samion can join you after… Gwenot isn't that Elphaba?" Greda said indicating Elphie running down the terrace steps.

"Yes, I see her. Oh dear, I'd better go find out what happened. We've been a little worried about her." Gwenot said as she took her sister's hand and hurried off. They were already almost to the house and when she saw Elphie run down the back path, Gwenot assumed that she was headed for the horse meadow.

Samion was very grateful that his wife came in only a few minutes after Elphie had run off. He explained to her everything that had transpired as he finished putting supplies to treat her hand and any cuts she may have gotten on her knees from kneeling in the broken glass, in a pouch.

"Gwen, I don't think it was her feelings about Byjon that caused this. She was talking about that just fine. It seemed to be something else." Samion said.

"That wouldn't surprise me at all. She knew that something was going on, she simply couldn't identify it." Gwenot replied.

"Samion I know that you started this with her, but it might be best if I went after her." Gwenot said.

"Oh my treasure, I was only going to go as a last resort. I love Elphaba and want to help, but you are much better equipped for the crisis things. And since she needs physical tending to it might be better anyway." Samion smiled.

"I'll go inform our daughter, that will be crisis enough for me."

"Sami, I do not think we should tell Galinda just yet. I may be making a huge mistake, but Elphaba was suppressing things to spare Galinda further hurt. If Galinda goes to her now, she will more than likely bury it again. I just feel that we need to give Elphaba a chance to get whatever it is out. Galinda obviously did not feel Elphaba's distress because she did not come flying down here, so we may have some time." Gwenot said.

"My darling you are rarely ever wrong in these situations. If Galinda comes down, I will tell her what happened and keep her here."

"I may have the easier job." Gwenot smiled.

"Are you up for this Gwen? Things have not been exactly easy for you." Samion said as he pulled his wife into his arms.

"Seeing to Elphaba is important, but not at your expense."

"I am fine, between you and now Greda, I am well looked after." Gwenot smiled at Samion then kissed him.

"I'd better go." She took the first aid pouch and headed out to find her hurting future daughter in law.

X

When Gwenot did not see Elphie in the horse meadow she begin to worry. She decided to check the stables, but as she left the meadow she saw Elphaba pacing by the tree where the new bench was. As she got closer she could see stains on Elphaba's skirt and on her hands and face; she was twitching and appeared to be holding onto her injured hand.

"Elphaba darling." Gwenot said quietly, trying to stay in her line of sight.

"Gwenot." Elphie said quietly.

"I'm sorry that you had to come after me. I ran away again. I messed up everything." She said and Gwenot knew that she was not talking about the floor.

"Darling, come sit with me and let me look at your hand. Samion said that you were hurt."

"Gwenot, I'm so confused, I just don't understand why I can't get a handle on this. I'm trying, I really am, but I can't." Elphie said miserably as she sat down on the bench and looked at her hand.

"I cut myself."

"It doesn't look too bad, why don't you wash it and we'll take a closer look." Gwenot said as she handed Elphie a bottle of mineral oil.

"Elphaba, it is very common for something that strikes at your emotions, such as the loss of someone that you care about, to stir up other things. Even things that you thought that you have dealt with or that you didn't know were there." She handed Elphie a small towel and took out the bottle of antiseptic oil.

"Samion and I have been talking about my father and favorite uncle and his parents."

"I think this might be about my mother." Elphie said, as she held out her hand for inspection, not even knowing why she was letting Gwenot do something that she could do herself.

"It's all right for you to miss her more at a time like this Elphaba." Gwenot said as she looked at the cut on the heel of Elphie's right hand.

"This is not very deep, but it should be treated and bandaged." Gwenot said and Elphie nodded.

"I'll try not to hurt you."

"You won't. I have a high pain tolerance." Elphie said with an odd smile that disturbed Gwenot on a motherly level.

Gwenot gently cleaned the wound then put one of the special gauze pads with adhesive around the edges that Lofier had created on it.

"Glinda doesn't know about this does she?" Elphie asked as she looked at her hand.

"No darling. You went to such great emotional lengths to keep what was bothering you from her, I made the decision to not inform her right away, in case you needed to talk." Gwenot said.

"Thank you."

"Darling, Samion suggested that I check your knees, he said that you were kneeling in the broken glass." Gwenot said.

"I guess that I was, but I don't think that I am hurt." Elphie sighed and lifted her soiled skirt just high enough so that Gwenot could examine one knee then the other.

"Thank you darling, I know these things make you uncomfortable." Gwenot said as she put the first aid things away, but she could tell that Elphie was barely paying attention.

"Gwenot you said that it would be all right for you to miss my mother more now, but that's just it. I don't miss her, at all. I was told that I couldn't, that I had no right to. I don't know what that makes me." Elphie said very quietly as she started to tremble slightly.

"Oh my darling." Gwenot said as she scooted over closer to Elphie and pulled her close. Elphie did not fight, but she did not give in either.

"I don't know how to feel, I don't know what is allowed for me, I don't understand. I've never had anyone but her die." Elphie said with a catch in her voice and finally gave into the comfort of Gwenot's arms.

Gwenot held the overwhelmed girl against her chest and rocked her slightly. She could feel Elphaba's thin body tremble against her as she stroked her hair and spoke to her quietly and reassuringly. After quite awhile Elphie pulled away and Gwenot could see the marks that her tears left and reached down for the pouch with one hand while she kept the other on Elphie.

"Thank you." Elphie said as she treated her cheeks.

"Do you want to tell me about your mother's death Elphaba?" Gwenot asked gently and Elphie nodded.

"I'm listening darling, it's all right." Gwenot said then kissed the very confused girl's forehead.

"I was only nine, some memories are fuzzy but some as clear as day, now anyway. I have not thought about any of this, in a very long time. She died giving birth to my little brother, only I didn't know that at the time. I wasn't allowed in her room for the birth, Father was out and Nanny had not arrived yet. A midwife came out and handed me a screaming newborn then ran out the door. She came back a few minutes later with a neighbor. But no one told me what to do with him. Nessa was upset and the baby was howling. I only remember wrapping him in a towel and trying to figure out what and how to feed him. Lots of people came and went all day and into the night. Father came in early on, but ignored the baby and me. Someone finally gave me a bottle. We had a little milk so I fed him that. I asked to see Mother, to show her the baby, but no one would let me." Elphie said quietly with no real inflection in her voice.

"That must have been very confusing, then and to remember now." Gwenot said encouraging Elphie to continue.

"Mostly it's a blur, I'm not even sure of time frames. Nanny arrived and she and Father spent a lot of time together the next day. She took the baby finally and told me to watch over Nessa. I'm not sure why, but I was alone with Nessa and Mother. I remember thinking that she was still in her room because she was tired from the birth or maybe even drunk on those leaves again, as she frequently was. There was no milk and nothing for Nessa to eat for dinner so when she took a nap, I went to ask Mother for money so that I could go to the market. I was used to her being deeply asleep or even passed out, so when she did not rouse when I called her and shook her shoulder, I wasn't surprised. I did think it was odd that she was all dressed up in bed, especially since she looked very ill. She felt cold to the touch, so I covered her with a blanket, took her money pouch from her purse and went to make a shopping list. When Father finally came back, I told him that I thought Mother was ill and what I had done. I think he started to get angry with me for going in there, but then realized that I had not been told. He made Nanny do it. I found out that my mother died a day and a half after it happened and I was not allowed to see her after that." Elphie said with a detachment that Gwenot found slightly disconcerting, even though for Elphaba it was not abnormal.

"Did you attend her funeral darling?" Gwenot asked gently.

"I was in charge of my siblings. I don't even know when or where the funeral was and I'm not exactly sure where she is buried. I vaguely remember my great grandfather being there at some point and arguing with my father about that. I've always assumed that his Eminence won that fight and that Mother is buried in the Thropp family cemetery on the edge of Colwen Grounds, but I have never been allowed to go see for myself and honestly, I never really wanted to. The only thing I remember Father saying to me in that time after Shell was born was when I told him that I missed Mother. He became angry and told me that I had no right to miss her because I was really nothing to her. He told me that since I was not capable of human emotions, I wasn't allowed to try to grieve or be sad that she died. He said that false emotion would be a disgrace and disrespectful to her memory, especially since she did not care all that much about me any way. I didn't really know my mother very well, and I can't say that I loved her or even liked her and I never felt that she loved me either, but she was never intentionally cruel to me." Elphie said her confusion evident.

"My darling, I am not surprised that Byjon's death stirred up these very conflicting and confusing things for you. And I can see how trying to filter though all of that and relate it to how you feel about Byjon is very complex for you. It will take some time for you to reconcile this, but you got it out and I'm very proud of you." Gwenot said and pulled Elphaba into another hug.

"I want to miss him. I don't want the things he told me and the advice he gave me to not matter. If I miss him then it mattered, I think. I know I did not know him like you, Samion or Glinda, but he was one of the first people after Glinda who heard me." Elphie said as tears formed in her eyes.

"You can let it out now darling, it is allowed, expected and very safe." Gwenot said and Elphie quietly released her pent up feelings about Byjon's death on Gwenot's loving shoulder.

X

"Do you think you will be able to participate in the festivities now?" Chaxi asked after a long time of working with Glinda to block and not channel emotions associated with grief as well as letting her work through her feelings about her nightmare, everything Elphie had been doing to help her and talking about Byjon.

"I think so. I feel more like me and I want to be strong now so Elphie doesn't have to be. And I want to dance with her for Byjon, he loved it when we did that." Glinda said.

"I'm glad that you are feeling more like yourself, but remember your empathic powers are still very tied into your own emotions and therefore a little unstable." Chaxi smiled.

"I remember. Thank you for spending so much time with me yesterday and today." Glinda said sincerely.

"I understand how difficult it is being surrounded by others people's grief, especially those who you are connected to emotionally. I'm staying for the party and will be in town until the middle of next week. Are you and Elphaba returning to Shiz on Sunday?" Chaxi said.

"I think so, we haven't talked too much about it. But I know that staying here would serve no purpose. Leaving won't be as hard as coming back will be. I'm missing him already." Glinda sniffled.

"But I don't want to do this now, I am preparing for a party. I'll cross the coming home bridge when we come home again." Glinda said resolutely.

"That's the spirit. That bridge is in between Dixxi House and Settica isn't it?" Chaxi said with a smile and Glinda chuckled.

"May we go find Elphie now? I feel stronger and I don't want her to keep on worrying about me. I know she said that I haven't been neglecting her, but I really have." Glinda said.

"I think that neglect may be too strong of a word here Galinda. She has a history of putting your needs before her own. You were hurting, confused and unsure of your own responses. Elphaba knows this, just as your mother did." Chaxi said.

"But she needs comfort too and I haven't been able to give it to her." Glinda said.

"Galinda, this is not what you want to hear, but Elphaba may have needed something that you could not give her, or that she knew you were not able to give her. It is also possible given what I know of her, that she was very worried that her feelings would be too much for you given your state. She is aware of how intertwined they are." Chaxi explained.

"I guess you are right, but I hate it when she does that, suppresses her feelings for my benefit. We may need a couples session for that." Glinda smiled.

"I do need to set up a time for her session back at Shiz, we can add another if need be. But let things settle first." Chaxi smiled.

"I'd like to check in with her though before the party, shall we go?"

"You bet. I need a hug." Glinda giggled.

X

"Just remember my darling, you don't need to try and make sense of all of this right now. Chaxi will help you and so will I. What is important right now is that you feel more in control and you let yourself feel and express emotions for a friend that you lost." Gwenot said as she and Elphie started to walk back to the house after her tears ran their course and she and Gwenot had talked.

"Gwenot do you think I will ever be able to deal with my emotions like a normal person?" Elphie asked.

"Elphaba, you should know by now that normal is a relative term and very contextual. Would you have been able to deal with anything of this nature this time last year?"

"No. It wouldn't have even come up either. I know I'm getting better at this, it is just so hard sometimes." Elphie said.

"And the fact that the girl who has your heart is an empath doesn't always make things any easier does it? Gwenot chuckled softly as she put her arm around Elphie.

"Not always, but I wouldn't change it for anything." Elphie smiled.

X

"Hi Aunt Greda." Glinda said as she entered the parlor.

"Where are Daddy and Elphie?"

"Hello Galinda, Chaxi would you like some coffee or tea?" Greda asked.

"Thank you Greda, coffee please." Chaxi said as she sat down.

"Your father is in the library." Greda said as she poured some coffee for Chaxi.

"And Elphaba is with your mother, they are outside somewhere."

"Outside together?" Glinda said as she looked out the terrace door.

"Is she all right? Did something happen?" Glinda said.

"Maybe you should talk to your father Galinda." Greda said.

"Oh here they come now. Something is wrong, Momsie has her arm around Elphie…and Elphie's skirt is a mess." Glinda said as she ran out the door and down the steps before Greda could stop her.

"All right you two, no fair having fun without… sweet Oz! What happened?" Glinda said sharply when she saw Elphie's skirt more clearly.

"It's all right Lyndie." Elphie said.

"It most certainly is not! Elphie your hand has a bandage on it and there are tear marks on your face and your skirt is a mess. Oh my Oz…that's blood. Momsie?" Glinda said in a panicked rush.

"I'll leave you two alone. Gwenot said then kissed her daughter and went on to the house.

"Elphie! What happened? Talk to me." Glinda said sounding angry, but feeling concerned.

"Let's go sit my sweet." Elphie said as she took Glinda's hand with her unbandaged one.

"You're hurt." Glinda said taking Elphie's injured hand and kissing the bandage before she allowed herself to be led to the other set of terrace steps.

"My cork popped Lyndie" Elphie said quietly as she stroked Glinda's cheek.

"And it ricocheted off of a glass. It broke it and I cut my hand." Elphie said with a smile hoping to defuse the situation.

"That's not funny Elphie, that's not funny at all. Why didn't you come and get me? You were hurt, physically and emotionally hurt. How could you not tell me that? And if you dare say because it never came up, I swear to Oz that I will stop speaking to you." Glinda said with angry tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry my precious girl, my cut is not bad. Your mother took care of it." Elphie said as she dried Glinda's tears.

"And I couldn't even tell myself. I was overwhelmed and I ran away. You know how I am." Elphie said as she pulled Glinda against her chest and held her tightly for a time needing the contact as much as Glinda did.

"But it ended well, I was finally able to start to grieve for Byjon. I just had to take a detour through my past to get there." Elphie said then kissed Glinda and told her the highlights of what had transpired between her and Samion and her and Gwenot. Glinda listened with gasps, tears and one outright sob.

"Oh Elphie my love, my Elphie." Glinda said as she looked into Elphie's eyes.

"All of that was so much for you. You cried, you were hurting and thinking about Byjon and your mother. I hate that you were crying and hurting. Oh Elphie!" Glinda sniffled.

"Your mother helped me separate things out a little. Not much, but enough so that I could safely put the things about my mother away for a more appropriate time and feel what I had been afraid to feel, for Byjon." Elphie said.

"Your cork popped." Glinda said.

"It did, it had no other option." Elphie smiled.

Elphie and Glinda sat in a snuggle position on the steps and Elphie told Glinda a little bit more about her conversation with Gwenot and Glinda shared what had happened during her time with Chaxi.

"Elphie I worked really hard with Chaxi today and I am in a much better place now, I'm stronger. Please, please my love, don't temper or suppress your feelings anymore. I understand enough anyway, why you were, I do. And I love you for it, but it's not good for you…or us." Glinda said.

"Lyndie you know I am trying and that I don't always do it on purpose. It's not simple. I'm not sure what you want from me." Elphie said quietly trying very hard not to be irritated.

"I know it's not simple Elphie. You suppressing your emotions to protect me from them is not any easier for you to do than not tuning in on you empathicly is for me." Glinda said as she snuggled deeper into Elphie's arms to collect her thoughts.

"Excuse me girls, am I interrupting?" Chaxi asked from the top of the steps.

"Your mother asked me to come check on you and tell you that you have a little over two hours to get ready."

"No, you are not interrupting at all, come on down. We may need a referee." Elphie smiled slightly.

"Elphaba, stop it." Glinda said as she shifted in Elphie's arms to face Chaxi, who sat down on the step above them.

"I'm sorry Lyndie. I just don't have the energy to bicker about this." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's temple.

"May I inquire?" Chaxi asked and Glinda told her about the past couple of minutes.

"Girls the issues of Elphaba suppressing her emotions to protect you Galinda, and Galinda you tuning your empathic powers on Elphaba in order to protect her are very much a part of how your relationship has grown and you both know that. If you did not, it would not be such a sensitive subject for you both."

"I know, that's why I mentioned the couples session." Glinda said.

"I agree." Elphie said.

"Good, and we can do that. We can explore the causes and effects and find ways to help you both understand and temper those very natural inclinations. But now is not the time." Chaxi said and both girls nodded.

"You two are both more in touch with your own feelings about Byjon's death now, and are in a better position to help and comfort each other together, in ways that are normal for you, ways that you understand. Dealing with that for the next few days will be hard enough without adding more to it. Do you think that you can reasonably agree not to try and alter how you deal with your own and each other's emotions until things have settled a bit and you can approach it in a clearer light?"

"Yes." Elphie said.

"Me too." Glinda nodded.

"Lyndie, let's refocus on what is important now. What you want and need to do…what we both need to do, celebrate the life of a friend." Elphie said with a smile.

"That's the spirit." Chaxi chuckled.

"She likes that phrase." Glinda giggled.

"Spirit is very important." Chaxi said with a smile as she rose from the step and watched as Elphie assisted Glinda, even though it was unnecessary.

"Byjon would certainly think so." Glinda smiled as they headed up the steps.

"Excuse me Mrs. Sumyet, Miss Elphaba, Miss Galinda." Trezia said worriedly as the three walked into the now bustling kitchen.

"What's the matter Trezia?" Glinda said.

"It's little Nusee. He hasn't come to eat and no one has seen him in a long time. Mr. Samion said he was here in the kitchen but disappeared, he thinks, when the glass and bottle broke. We've looked in all his usual hiding and play places, but he is nowhere to be found. Did you see him outside?" The girl asked, her concern evident.

"No, we didn't. Oh Oz, I must have frightened him terribly." Elphie said, very upset.

"Oh no, poor Nusee. I'll bet he ran outside somewhere and maybe he is lost, lost and all alone. He's just a baby; we have to find him. We've been neglecting Nusee." Glinda sniffled.


	197. Chapter 197

Elphie walked down the terrace steps and onto the back lawn thinking about the conversation she had just had with Samion, Trezia, Gwenot and Glinda and she knew that they were right. She just had no idea how to go about doing as Gwenot had suggested. It made perfect sense; Nuisance was her Familiar and linked to her in some way. She had been emotionally off the past few days and when she finally broke down that, and the shattering glass scared him and he ran off. Because he was so young and immature, Gwenot thought that too many people looking for him might frighten him even more. So here she was standing near the terrace on the back lawn, by herself in the hopes of coaxing him out and reassuring him.

It was Glinda's idea that she stay near the house, sit and try to use the ability she had to communicate her intent to the kitten to talk him out of his hiding place, which she was sure was near nearby somewhere.

She was not happy about not being able to help search, because she was still convinced that he had been neglected. But after a bout of tears to vent off her fear, she conceded that he probably was not wandering around outside lost. But she had held very firm on the frightened and alone, reminding everyone through her continued sniffles, that he was just a baby.

"Okay Nuisance, where are you?" Elphie said very softly as she settled cross-legged on the grass, hoping that all the time she spent quietly and calmly connecting with Glinda when she was in empathic distress would help her now.

"Everyone is very worried about you." She continued quietly, trying to focus her mind.

"Trezia is beside herself, Cook is threatening everyone with her spoon because you haven't eaten recently, and Glinda…well I think that goes without saying." Elphie smiled.

"I am very worried about you too little one. Things have been very strange around here. I understand. They have been for me as well, I even ran away today too." Elphie stopped and listened thinking that she heard a rustling off to her right, near the benches where she had talked to Bitra.

"It's safe Nuisance, I promise. Things have settled down a little. Please come out and I'll explain it, or I'll try to anyway." She sat there and focused her thoughts on her Familiar and after a long minute she saw a small fury form creeping out from under a bush and looking around.

"It's all right Nuisance, I promise." Elphie said holding her hand out for him.

Nusee started to scamper towards his witch but half way there a normal outdoors sound frightened him again and he bolted to Elphie bypassing her hand and running under her skirt. Elphie jumped slightly when she felt his fur against her thigh and reached to pull him out.

"I understand that you are frightened, but no. I have been known to smack at a delicate manicured hand that tries to sneak up my skirt, I have no problem doing the same to a furry paw." Elphie chuckled as Nusee franticly nuzzled her cheek.

After some ear scratching and some whispered thank you for coming-outs from Elphie, Nusee sniffed at the bandage on Elphie's hand then patted it with his paw.

"I cut my hand when the glass shattered, but it is a minor injury." Nusee sat up in her hands and looked at her intently, his head slightly tilted to one side.

"Nuisance, I am very sorry that you were so frightened by that, and that I did not realize that you were in the kitchen with me. We have been under a great deal of emotional stress. A very good friend of the family died a few days ago. Glinda was very upset, understandably so, and I was very focused on her. We are all doing a little better now, even me. I have dealt with this very poorly. I think that maybe I was…actually, there is no excuse. Glinda was right, I was neglecting you…I was neglecting a lot. I apologize Nuisance and I promise that I will try to do better by you. I may never be a good witch magically, but I will try to be a witch that watches out for her Familiar." Elphie said as she pressed her cheek to the kitten's soft fur and realized that she needed to better by many things. Herself included.

X

Elphie carried Nusee upstairs after he had eaten, with Cook watching over him protectively. She found out from Samion that Glinda had been convinced to go and start getting ready for the party, instead of standing with her nose pressed to the terrace door. The image of that made her chuckle.

"She is going to want to coddle you Nuisance, so prepare yourself." Elphie laughed as she went into Glinda's room.

"Nusee, Nusee!" Glinda sniffled as she ran across the hall from Elphie's room.

"Oh little Nusee, I'm so sorry…we are all sorry." She took the kitten from Elphie's hands and held him close, stroking his fur until he started to squirm.

"Lyndie, I had a talk with him. I think he accepts our apologies." Elphie said with a smile and Nusee mewled and nuzzled Glinda's cheek then jumped from her hands onto the sofa.

"He's fine Lyndie, I promise." Elphie said as she gathered Glinda into her arms and held her as she told her about the conversation with the kitten.

X

An hour later, Elphie was bathed and dressed in the blue and white outfit that Glinda had selected. Glinda was bathed and trying to select an appropriate outfit and Nusee was asleep in Elphie's nightdress drawer.

"Lyndie my sweet, unless you wish to go to the party in your undergarments, which I am in no way suggesting that you do." Elphie chuckled when she saw an amused look creep over her love's previously very serious face.

"You should pick one. Which ever you choose, will be perfect." She went over and wrapped her arms around Glinda from behind, gently kissing her cheek.

"I want to be festive." Glinda said.

"You are by nature, festive. Your outfit will only guild the lily. Which again is not a suggestion to go down to the party in your undergarments." Elphie chuckled when she felt a happy wiggle, and Glinda turned in her arms.

"You choose, these were all some of Byjon's favorites on me." Glinda said.

"All right my precious, how about this pink dress? It's got a flowing skirt and a very pleasing and colorful pattern." Elphie smiled as she reached around Glinda for the dress.

"Okay, we can be flowy together. It will be fun when we dance, especially for twirls!" Glinda chirped happily as she twirled under Elphie's arm and danced them into the bathroom.

Glinda took off Elphie's bandage, kissed and cleaned her cut, then kissed her. As she braided Elphie's hair then fiddled and fussed with her own, they talked about the party; it's implications and their conflicting feelings about it. It was a pivotal conversation for both of them because up until now, neither one had been in a place to talk openly and freely with the other about their friend's death. It was also the first time they had, as a couple, talked about something that hit at both of them at the same time, as well as those that they loved and they acknowledged that. The conversation continued, complete with sniffles, gentle kisses and many cheek caresses while Glinda dressed then as she undid Elphie's braid because she decided that it would look better down.

"Elphie, do you mind if I play with your hair a little." Glinda said interrupting the conversation.

"I have an idea, but if you don't care for it when I'm done, I'll undo it."

"I am far too intrigued to say no." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda pulled back some of Elphie's hair on either side of her face and put it in a simple plat that lay down on top of the rest of her hair that was down her back. She fastened it with a small white bow, then examined her handiwork.

"What do you think?" Glinda said as she handed Elphie a hand mirror.

"It's like pulling your hair back in the combs, but without the combs."

"I really did not like those combs. I like this though. I'll reserve judgement on the bow, but for now, it is very nice." Elphie smiled.

"Well, the bow is negotiable, but I'm glad that you like it. I'm glad that we can talk so well again too." Glinda said as she pulled Elphie up and nestled into her arms.

"I am as well. I'm not sure why I continually deny myself the comfort of talking these things out with you. In hindsight, it seems counterproductive. But things are always clearer in hindsight." Elphie smiled.

"Oh I could probably say the same thing, but I'm not sure we were denying ourselves. I think we just weren't sure how to get here, to that place where we can say anything and everything, even things that frighten or anger us…or that we are afraid will hurt. But we did, we always do by some means or another. Someday, we won't need the means; we will just be there. And until then, we will just have to remember that it is a part of us that we can always get to somehow." Glinda said quietly.

"Or come back to, like a kiss." Elphie said.

"We can always come back to a kiss." Glinda agreed with a smile.

The intricate and emotion laden kiss that they engaged in was eventually interrupted by a knock on the door and Gwenot announcing herself.

"Things have been underway for close to half an hour now my darlings. I was beginning to worry." Gwenot said as she entered the room with Nusee at her heels.

"I think Nusee was also." She added with a chuckle as the kitten batted at Elphie's skirt hem. Elphie smiled and picked him up.

"I'm sorry Momsie, we didn't mean to worry you, or you Nusee." Glinda said sincerely as she tickled the kitten's chin.

"No we did not mean to at all. We started talking and time just seem to get away from us." Elphie said shyly.

"You do not need to come down my darlings, but it is already quite festive. The guests are gaily attired, the music is upbeat, the food is abundant and varied, as are the champagne toasts." Gwenot smiled.

"We want to come down, we just need a few finishing touches first. How many people are here?" Glinda asked as she went to her jewelry box.

"Thirty or thirty-five, from all parts of Gillikin and the Emerald City. You will not know most of them and there were quite a few that I have just been introduced to. In fact a lot of them did not even know each other before tonight. But they are sharing stories, laughing and having a good time as if the were all dear friends." Gwenot said.

"Just as Byjon wanted." Glinda said.

"Exactly as Byjon wanted my darling. And you both will fit right in; you are very beautiful and festive. I like your hair Elphaba darling." Gwenot said and Glinda beamed.

"Lyndie was in the mood to experiment." Elphie said.

"I see. Well, come down when you are ready girls. Oh I forgot to tell you, the band is a group from the Emerald City, they are all old friends of Walik's and they are taking requests." Gwenot smiled.

"What fun. We'll be down soon Momsie." Glinda said then hugged her mother.

"Are you having a good time?" She asked.

"I am Galinda, very much so." Gwenot replied then kissed her daughter.

"I'll see you both soon. Your father is looking forward to several dances with each of you."

"Elphie, tell me honestly. Do you want to go to this party?" Glinda said seriously after her mother left.

"Yes and no…you know that so why even ask me?" Elphie said with no ire at all.

"I phrased that poorly, I'm sorry. Are you sure that you are up to being in a boisterous, noisy place where you know hardly anyone?" Glinda asked as she fastened Elphie's necklace around her neck.

"Better?"

"Much. That boisterous noisy place is in my home, with my family in attendance, so yes. I'll be fine. Especially since I am fairly certain you will be on my arm, holding my hand or plastered against me in some fashion all night." Elphie chuckled.

"You saw my secret party survival plan." Glinda giggled as she tried to pout.

Elphie took Glinda's heart shaped emerald necklace and clasped it around her neck. "Some secret." She chuckled.

"Are you ready and I do not mean fashion-wise?"

"I am. And I have to admit that I am surprised that I am." Glinda smiled.

"But kiss me first." And Elphie did, slowly and thoroughly.

After a talk with Nusee Glinda and Elphie headed downstairs the Byjon's memorial party hand in hand.

X

"Lyndie my sweet, why don't you let me take you to your room where you can be shielded from all of that." Elphie said as she continued to gently rub circles on Glinda's back, just as she had been doing for the past twenty minutes.

"I was just soaking in the attention, I'm not all that bad off." Glinda mumbled against Elphie's chest.

"I see. Well then carry on." Elphie chuckled and felt the slight shaking of Glinda's body as she chuckled too.

"I like you, you're sort of funny." Glinda giggled as she pulled away from Elphie.

"Now that's a well-kept secret." Elphie said as she and Glinda settled on the sofa.

"I'm not sure what it was that finally got me." Glinda said as she snuggled close to Elphie.

"I think it was the fact that so many people cared for and loved Byjon so very much. And most of them are very sad underneath, but I guess that's normal. It just became overwhelming. I am in control now."

"I'm glad my sweet, but we do not have to go back in there." Elphie said.

"Oh, but I want to. The music is fantastic; I love that band. Besides, Daddy is expecting some more dances. And…" Glinda said shifting so that she could see Elphie.

"Yes Lyndie?" Elphie smiled.

"I want to request a tango and tango for Byjon. He would like that." Glinda said quietly.

"Yes he would and I think that is a fine idea." Elphie said sincerely.

Glinda gave Elphie a very nice kiss then settled back into her snuggle, and they talked for awhile about the goings on in the ballroom. There had been lots of dancing by both same and mixed gender couples, periodic toasts by different people, requests of songs that had special meaning for the requester and Byjon, and many were stories told. Glinda was learning a great deal about her friend's younger days. The majority of the stories were amusing, but some were a little sad or touching. What had intrigued her and shocked Elphie the most was finding out that when Byjon was in his late teens he earned money by painting nude portraits of wealthy women, for them to give to give to their husbands. It wasn't too long before Glinda said that she was looking forward to getting back to the party and dancing with not only her father and her love, but her mother, aunt and probably Chaxi as well.

After a very long kiss Elphie took Glinda's hand and they went back to the ballroom by way of the terrace. Even though the night was cool, the doors were open and there were people milling around outside. They could hear the music and laughter and Elphie had the odd feeling that even though she did not know anyone there, she belonged.

For the next couple of hours Glinda and Elphie danced with each other and the members of their known little group. They mingled a little, listening to more reminiscing and even contributed a few stories of their own. What did not happen, however was Glinda requesting the tango that she wanted to dance. Eventually Elphie led her out to the terrace to find out why.

"You are having a good time, aren't you my sweet?" Elphie asked as she stood with her arms around Glinda's waist as they looked out over the moonlight-drenched lawn.

"I am, very much. Byjon had lots of very nice and funny friends." Glinda said as she leaned back against Elphie.

"Why haven't you requested a tango for us to dance?" Elphie said as she gently caressed Glinda's arms.

Glinda sighed, leaned her head back onto Elphie's shoulder and did not say anything for a few beats. Elphie kissed her temple and continued to caress her arms.

"I tried, right after you, me and Chaxi tried that new step that one couple from Traum showed us and then again after we waltzed and a few other times." Glinda said quietly and turned in Elphie's arms.

"Do you no longer wish to dance a tango? We do not have to my precious." Elphie said softly.

"No, I want to, I really want to. I'm not sure what stopped me, but I think maybe the time wasn't right or something." Glinda said.

"What can I do to help?" Elphie said.

"Tell me that you want to."

"You know that I do."

"But I don't know why." Glinda said tentatively.

"I mean I know you want to because I want to, but…"

"Not only because of that my sweet. I have a reason too." Elphie said quietly as she looked into Glinda's eyes and stroked her cheek.

"I do not have many stories to tell, and I have no intention of making a toast or talking with people that I do not know about how much Byjon meant to me." Elphie said then paused as she collected her thoughts.

"But he did mean something to me, what exactly I'll figure out in due course, but he did and I want to pay my respects and honor his memory in an appropriate way. It is largely due to him that I gained the courage to dance with you, to show a little of our passion and connection in public. I still do not understand why us dancing together delighted him so, but it was obvious that it did. So that is why I wish to dance a tango with you, here and now. I can think of no better way for me personally to participate in this festive memorial service and honor my friend's memory." Elphie said and Glinda burst into tears.

Elphie knew that Glinda was just very happy, but the people who saw her start to cry and Elphie pull her close did not. By the time Gwenot had been summoned to the terrace by the well-meaning partygoers, Glinda's tears had run their course.

"I'm fine Momsie, I was just happy, a little sad, but mainly happy. Elphie and I are going to dance a tango for Byjon." Glinda grinned.

"Very appropriate for the circumstance, but are you sure Elphaba? You've had quite a day." Gwenot said wanting to check in more than dissuade.

"I am very sure." Elphie said and Glinda nodded.

Gwenot spoke with the girls for a bit longer then Elphie took Glinda into the parlor for a few minutes curled against her chest. As soon as they re-entered the ballroom hand in hand, Glinda led Elphie to where the band was and whispered something into the band leaders ear. He smiled broadly and nodded.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention please." Glinda said confidently even though she was nearly cutting off the circulation in Elphie's hand. Elphie gave Glinda one of her rare big and beautiful smiles and Glinda giggled and loosened her grip a little.

"I am not going to make a toast to Byjon because I know that I would never be able to find the right words. Instead, my girlfriend and I want to dance a tango to salute the brilliant tailor. He requested that we dance one at my birthday party not that long ago, and we learned how. The tango has always been one of his favorite dances. So Elphie and I are going to dance one, in honor of our friend Byjon." Glinda said, faltering a little at the end.

As the assembled group applauded in approval and Gwenot, Samion and Greda beamed with pride, Elphie kissed Glinda's cheek gently then walked her out into the dancing area.

"Sir, if you please." Elphie said, her eyes never leaving Glinda's.

The music started, Glinda and Elphie curtsied to one another then Elphie took the love of her life confidently in her arms and they danced a tango that easily rivaled the one they did at Glinda's party.

While the last note lingered then finally faded out as Elphie slowly lifted Glinda from the dip she was in they heard the applause. When Glinda was safely upright and they were gazing at one another trying to catch their breaths they heard a male voice loudly proclaim "here, here, to Byjon!" followed by the clinking of glasses.

"Well danced my darlings." Gwenot said as she handed Glinda a champagne flute full of munchkinberry juice and Samion gave Elphie one of apricot nectar.

"Here, here." Glinda smiled.

"To Byjon." Elphie whispered and they touched their glasses together then sipped.

The girls accepted compliments from Greda and a rather surprised Chaxi then took their drinks out onto the terrace. Even though it was already late the party continued on. Glinda and Elphie stayed out on the terrace, dancing with one another or chatting with people who came out to see them. The retained heat from their tango providing a blanket of warmth against the cool night air.

Gwenot, as the hostess, knew it was her duty to formally end the party so she did so by calling for another one of Byjon's favorite dances as the final dance, a formal, old-fashioned waltz. The choice delighted the assembled crowd and they put down their glasses and took their partners to the dance floor in short order.

Neither Glinda nor Elphie had danced this sort of waltz, but they caught on quickly and enjoyed themselves immensely. The dance was danced twice, with some people change partners the second time.

"Everyone, everyone. What a wonderful dance." Gwenot said happily as she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"I want to thank you all for joining me and my family in bidding our friend Byjon a delightful, laugh, dance and love filled, very fond farewell. Please get your glasses and join me in one final toast to my best friend." Gwenot said and accepted her champagne glass from Samion.

When everyone had their drinks in hand Gwenot lifted hers.

"Jon, my friend, you are greatly loved by everyone in this room and others who could not celebrate with us as well as admired by hundreds more all over Oz. Your legacy will live on not only in your amazing artwork and designs, but also in the hands you held, the gentle words of encouragement you whispered, the unwavering support you provided and in the lives you impacted by your love of life and your generous heart. Every life in this room is better off in some way, because you were a part of it and your absence from our lives will be deeply felt. We will comfort ourselves by carrying a part of your indomitable spirit in our hearts, to be with us when we laugh, cry and dance. You told me once very early in our friendship that it wouldn't matter one way or the other if you lived in the Frottica, Wittica or on the streets of the Emerald City, because no one would know or care where you were and no one would miss you if you left. I hope that you realized how very wrong that you were Jon. Many, many people care a great deal and you will be deeply, truly missed. Goodbye my friend, enjoy your eternal dance." Gwenot said not bothering to hide her tears.

There were lots of here heres, heartfelt to Byjons and goodbye my friends, but Glinda never heard them. Elphie had gathered her up and whisked her off to the parlor as soon as the first tear rolled down Gwenot's cheek when she said the word goodbye.

X

By the time Samion, Gwenot and Greda came into the parlor about half an hour later, Glinda was no longer crying and she was sitting on the sofa with Elphie, but she was still more or less curled against her chest.

"Everyone is gone darling, Chaxi said goodbye and to remember your calming memory." Gwenot said with a small smile.

"Your father and I just wanted to check on you and say goodnight." Greda said and Glinda got up and gave them a hug.

"I love you Auntie, good night." Glinda said.

"I love you too my Galinda. I'll see you tomorrow." Greda said then kissed her niece.

"Goodnight Elphaba dear." She added, giving Elphie a loose, but warm hug.

"Good night Greda." Elphie smiled.

"I was very, very proud of you tonight my little Galindadoodle. You showed a great deal of maturity and courage."

"Well I do not wish to be mature anymore. But thank you Daddy." Glinda said.

"Then I will say goodnight to my little girl and leave her in two pairs of very good hands." Samion smiled

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you to my daughter." Samion said as he hugged and kissed Glinda. He repeated the process with Elphie then kissed his wife.

"Samion, would you please see if Nuisance will come downstairs for you." Elphie asked as an after thought.

"Certainly Elphaba. Good night girls, nightcaps will be waiting Gwen." Samion smiled as he left the parlor.

Darling, I am so very sorry that you were adversely affected by my feelings." Gwenot said sincerely when they were settled on the sofa.

"I wasn't adversely affected. It's just…your emotions were so raw and deep."

"I'm getting through this just as you are my darlings, with a great deal of help. This party was a big help to me. It was my closure. I fulfilled my promise to Jon and I sensed, in a way, that he was beyond delighted." Gwenot said.

"I think everything just piled up on me. I'm really all right Momsie, I promise. Tired, physically and emotionally, but fine." Glinda smiled.

"Good darling. This was meant to be a positive thing." Gwenot said.

"When the dust settles I think it will be." Glinda said.

"Elphaba darling, how are you doing?"

"Surprisingly balanced right now."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now unless I am needed further I am going upstairs to my nightcap and a little SLC." Gwenot chuckled lightly and Glinda giggled.

They exchanged hugs, kisses and goodnights then Gwenot left but came right back in, with Nusee following her. She waved as she left again then Nusee, Glinda and Elphie went out on the terrace.

After a slow dance and an even slower kiss under the stars, the very tired young couple went upstairs, changed into nightclothes and snuggled into Glinda's bed. Elphie sang Glinda to sleep, which took all of two minutes and fell asleep herself no more than tem minutes later.

X

By the time Glinda and Elphie made it downstairs it was nearly lunchtime.

"Good almost afternoon parents and favorite Auntie." Glinda bubbled as she and Elphie came into the parlor.

"Hello darlings, did you sleep well?" Gwenot smiled as she put down the newspaper.

"We did, and for a very long time too. We've only been up for about an hour." Glinda giggled.

"Even Elphie."

"I confess, I am guilty of sleeping late." Elphie smiled. Glinda had been teasing her about it since she woke up.

"She was all folded up, I bumped into her when I skootched." Glinda laughed.

"Well I am delighted that you both got a good night's…and morning's sleep." Gwenot smiled.

"So what is on your agenda for today girls?" Samion asked.

"We are going to spend the afternoon outside. I'm going to take Elphie to the garzebo by way of the south trails. She hasn't been on them yet. And we need a nice long walk." Glinda said.

"That sounds like a wonderful afternoon indeed. Take your rain cloak Elphaba, the almanac says rain today." Samion smiled.

"Excuse me." Hensign said from the doorway.

"Cook wishes to know if you are ready for lunch?"

"You bet!" Glinda chirped happily.

"I'm starving."

"I'll inform Cook of your dire situation right away Miss Galinda." Hensign said with a straight face then left.

"That man missed his calling as a straight man in a vaudeville act." Samion chuckled and everyone laughed along.

X

"Oh boy! Melty cheese sandwiches, I love melty cheese sandwiches." Glinda bubbled when Trezia informed them of what was being served for lunch.

"Melty cheese sandwiches?" Elphie asked in amusement.

"Oh you will love them Elphie. Cook slices up different kinds of cheese and makes a sandwich, but with butter on the outside then she puts it on the griddle and flips and turns it like a pancake. The bread gets all toasty and the cheese gets all melty and mmmmmmmm, yummy." Glinda grinned.

"That does sound very good." Elphie smiled.

"Cook makes several different types of hot sandwiches. This is one of our favorites. She wanted to prepare something simple and comforting." Gwenot said.

"Creamy tomato and herb soup and melted cheese sandwiches. Nothing beats that on a cool fall day." Samion smiled.

"Oooooh! Comfort food, like Uliko's macaroni and cheese." Glinda said as she bounced in her chair.

"I never thought of it like that."

The food was served; Elphie tried it and liked it very much adding to Glinda's already abundant perkiness. As they ate they talked a little about the party, plans for the weekend including the possibility of a family dinner at Ilono's and whether or not Glinda and Elphie wanted to go on a date. No one was in a rush to finish lunch and when they had lingered until the last bite of raspberry pudding was gone, Glinda and Elphie went to go change clothes for their walk.

Even though Glinda was in a good mood and behaving like her usual bouncy self, Elphie knew the telltale signs that she was in need of some subtle coddling. One was the way that she held her hand. Another was the way she said certain words or phrases. But the biggest and least utilized sign was the fact that after she changed into a pale pink turtleneck sweater, she put her hair into two ponytails. She called it her innocent little girl look. After Elphie changed into one of her new turtleneck sweaters she put some things they needed or that would be fun to have, including her flute into Glinda's art satchel then she helped her love put the heart-shaped necklace on over her sweater. In the kitchen they added a bag of cookies to the satchel, then headed off on their afternoon adventure with an excited kitten leading the way.

X

They walked down to the stables and spent a little while brushing and talking to the horses then stopped by the greenhouse to say hello to Gardner. Glinda led them to the trail entrance that was near the greenhouse and even though she had not walked on this particular one in a long time, she navigated it like she walked it everyday.

As they walked Glinda picked up pretty leaves or picked stray wildflowers. She told Elphie about the hide and seek and other games that she used to play with her friends on this trail and pointed out the places where she liked to hide as well as the places where the boys would jump out and try to scare them. She took Elphie to the little clearing where she, Minka and few other girls would have picnics in the spring and a bigger one where a whole lot of children would build snow forts for snowball fights in the winter. In each one she asked for a kiss, which she was enthusiastically given.

Nusee who had been darting in and out of leaf piles and terrorizing bugs, pestered Elphie to be picked up while they were taking a rest in the larger clearing. As soon as he was in her hands he immediately tried to work his way into the satchel. After an amusing minute or two and a poke from Glinda, Elphie opened the flap for him and he curled up on her sweater for a nap. When they got up to leave, she just left him there because Glinda thought he was too precious to disturb.

For close to half an hour more they wound their way though the wooded area with Glinda explaining where the trail crossed over other properties and where other little paths went.

"Ta-Da!" Glinda announced dramatically when their path merged into another.

"Look familiar."

"Well that orange leaf pile and that tree do seem to ring a bell." Elphie grinned.

"Ha, ha Miss Smartieskirts. It's the last part of the trail to the garzebo…see there's the big stone." Glinda wiggled happily.

"When you said the long way, you were not kidding." Elphie smiled.

"I never kid." Glinda said doing her best imitation of Elphie

"Oh who am I kidding!" Glinda said as she erupted into a fit of giggles and Elphie could not help but chuckle along.

"Pick a scene." Elphie said as they stood on the cobblestone path.

"Swing please." Glinda said and heard Elphie sigh quietly.

"It is beautiful here isn't it my love?" Glinda smiled as they walked to the swing.

Elphie let Nusee out of the satchel, where he had been awake and looking around for a time, and he scampered off after a bug. Then she sat on the swing and Glinda sat down to her left. Elphie wrapped her hands around Glinda's waist and Glinda leaned back against Elphie. Elphie started to push the swing with her legs and hum quietly as Glinda played with her fingers. Neither one seemed inclined to talk, so they sat there enjoying the feel of being in contact with one another the slightly cool fall air and the normal outside sounds.

After a time Elphie realized that Glinda was crying. She wasn't sobbing, venting or even sniffling. There were none of the usual indications of happy or sad in the tears. They simply fell silently down her face.

"What are you remembering my precious girl?" Elphie whispered as she pressed her temple to the side of Glinda's head and reached up to wiped tears from her eye with a finger.

"Dancing with Byjon in his apartment while you played your flute. He looked good, so dapper in his vest and bow tie. His hair was all messed up from where he ran his fingers through it. He always did that when he was working on something, like you play with your glasses. He must have forgotten to comb it before we came. My arm was around his shoulder, his on my waist and he was holding my hand in his. I can see it so clearly. I could see in his eyes that the music was taking him to Walik. It made him so happy." Glinda said, her words bittersweet.

"It sounds like a wonderful memory my sweet." Elphie said.

"It is…or it will be. No. It is. It is how I wish to remember him." Glinda said then tilted her head back against Elphie slightly, as if what she was seeing was in the air.

"Bye-bye Byjon."


	198. Chapter 198

Glinda was in a place that she was unfamiliar with. Not physically, physically she was in a very familiar place. In her own bed, in room 22 of Craig Hall at Shiz sitting beside her sleeping girlfriend. It was the sitting beside her sleeping girlfriend part that was contributing to the unfamiliarity of her situation. Glinda was suffering from insomnia, and she did not like it at all.

Her first impulse when she woke up, not from a nightmare or anything similar, just woke up and could not get back to sleep, was to wake Elphie. But when she looked at her peacefully sleeping love and remembered that she had not slept well the night before, she resisted the impulse. She also had some insight into why Elphie never woke her.

"_All right Glinda, this is not a crisis, just think about what may be keeping you from sleep besides lack of kisses, caresses and a sweet song."_ Glinda said to herself as she settled in and took stock.

It was close to three in the morning on Sunday morning. It had been her idea to come home on Saturday night instead of Sunday afternoon. After she had said goodbye to Byjon in the garzebo, she and Elphie had danced and talked and Elphie had played her flute until they heard the bell calling them for dinner. It was on the way back to the Manor that the urge to go back to Shiz the next day hit her. She talked to Elphie about it and Elphie had agreed, but urged her to talk to her parents about it. And she had done that, right after she told them about what had happened at the garzebo during a very casual and relaxed dinner. She could still hear that part of the conversation.

"_Momsie, Isn't that a little odd, that I want to go back to school early. I never want to leave home early." _

"_In this situation it is not all that odd my darling, it is actually a fairly normal response. You need to get back to your routine, to something with an element of predictability. You need your world to make sense again and it doesn't here right now." _

"_So it's okay? I mean we won't have our family dinner at Ilono's." _

"_That's all right my little Galindadoodle, we are having one now and afterwards we will go to the music room for some family time, how's that?" _

"_That sounds like fun Popsicle. Momsie, so I'm not running away?" _

"_No my darling, not at all. If you had not participated in a memorial event, or still hadn't left your room it would be a different situation. But you have dealt with all of this exceptionally well." _

That whole talk and Elphie telling her that she understood completely had eased her mind greatly about coming home early. Elphie also said that returning early to settle in before tackling their missed work was also a plus.

"_Okay, so it's not guilt about leaving."_ Glinda thought and looked down at Elphie. For a short time she watched her blanket covered chest rise and fall in a slow rhythmic pattern. She was cranky and tired and she just wanted to snuggle against Elphie and be coddled back to sleep. But she knew that was selfish, so she went back to trying to figure out what put her in this state.

She felt very safe and content when she thought about their time in the music room. Singing and dancing to the piano, victrola and Elphie's flute. It was a wonderful time, and afterwards Elphie had taken her into the kitchen to finish mixing her something peachy as a nightcap. A blend of peach and apricot nectars thinned down with some apple juice that was absolutely delicious. Learning the different ways of mixing things without an implement had been fun too.

"_We'll have to try that again sometime, who knew that how and when you poured things was so important. I'll bet it's very scientific too." _ Glinda remembered telling Elphie.

"_If only it had been enough to keep Elphie from sleeping fitfully and waking so early."_ She thought thought.

But Glinda knew that waking early was not new for Elphie, so she skipped over that and thought about Saturday morning in Frottica. It was chilly and rainy and she had almost been tempted to stay because the first roaring fire of the season had been lit in the library. They spent most of the morning in there with her parents and Aunt, talking. They were supposed to have had a short check in session with Chaxi, but something had happened, preventing that. Instead Chaxi had arranged to go with her and Elphie on the train as far as Settica, where she was going to meet her husband.

In a way Glinda was glad that things had worked out that way because she wanted to talk to her mother more about why she was going to spend time in the Emerald City. She was also glad that the weather had cleared up and they could have brunch at Lonjum's and a family walk in the park before their train.

"None of that was stressful, it was nice even. And with the exception of Chaxi boarding the train with us, rather normal. Everything seems so far so good. So why am I still awake?"_ Glinda said to herself as she took the advantage of the fact that Elphie had shifted positions and carefully, gently and loosely __intertwined their fingers. _

Glinda thought about the train, and their first three-way train talk. Chaxi had talked with them about the party, the tango, her mother's toast, Elphie's break down and had explained to them about the stages of grief and gave them an idea of what they could expect, generally and with their specific temperaments. It was a good talk and they felt much more prepared to get back into their routine when Chaxi left them. The rest of the trip had been good too. Dinner in the dining car and some kissing snuggles while she and Elphie talked more.

"_See there was nothing in all of that to warrant this either. Even when we got back to the room things went smoothly; a nice hot bath with relaxing mixture, dances, kisses, cuddles and snuggled to sleep with a song. I should be asleep. Why am I awake? Chaxi warned Elphie that her bouts of insomnia might increase, but I'm not Elphie. I don't get insomnia, and I don't know what to do."_ Glinda thought to herself feeling very agitated, frustrated and like she was going to cry. The more she tried to think the more upset she became until it hit her, almost two hours after she awoke.

"_I'm not Elphie, I can't expect myself to behave like Elphie in this situation and Elphie wouldn't want me too."_ Glinda said to herself as she let herself cry.

"Elphie, Elphie wake up." Glinda sniffled softly as she lay down beside her love. When Elphie startled awake she calmed her with a cheek caress.

"Lyndie, my precious, what is the matter? Did you have a bad dream?" Elphie asked groggily as she gathered Glinda into her arms.

"No. I just woke up, hours ago and I couldn't go back to sleep. I have insomnia." Glinda sniffled and moved closer to Elphie.

"Insomnia?" Elphie said in surprise with an arched eyebrow.

"I didn't want you wake you up, and I understand why you don't want to wake me now too. So I tried to think why I had it so I could go back to sleep. I went over everything, and nothing was all that stressful, so I don't understand. I couldn't get back to sleep, even though I tried very hard." Glinda said in a teary rush of words.

"Oh my sweet Lyndie." Elphie said gently then gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"Thinking through a bout of insomnia is an expert level thing. Beginners need to wake their girlfriends so they can be coddled back to sleep."

"See, I wanted to do that, but me wouldn't let me." Glinda said with a stray sniffle.

"Well I'm glad you came to your senses." Elphie smiled.

"I am too, but me was very stubborn, she wanted to be like you, but I'm not you and you wouldn't want me to be so I finally woke you up. Can you help? I hate this, I'm tired and cranky and I just want to be asleep." Glinda pouted and sniffled.

Elphie gave Glinda a nice kiss then turned her around and pulled her into a snuggle.

"Close your eyes my precious." Elphie said as she held her close and kissed her temple.

"Think of your calming memory and breath like you do when you center." Elphie whispered then she started to sing and softly caress Glinda's stomach.

When Glinda opened her eyes again many hours later she saw Elphie sitting in a chair reading and the normality of it made her smile.

"Hi Elphie!"

X

"Good morning Lyndie." Elphie smiled as she put down her Organic Chemistry book and took off her glasses.

"Please, please, please, please…" Glinda said as she scrambled out of bed and went over to Elphie, sitting on her lap straddling her legs.

"Please tell me that you went back to sleep."

"I went back to sleep, for a couple of hours." Elphie said and Glinda sighed. She kissed Elphie's nose, pressed her forehead to hers then sighed again.

"How do you do it Elphie, not sleeping? It was awful and disturbing. I don't want to be an insomniac."

Elphie looked at her love, tried not to smile at the very serious and determined look on her face and gave her a gentle kiss.

"My precious, not being able to go back to sleep one night does not mean that you now suffer from insomnia." Elphie said.

"How do you know? This could be the start of a distressing trend." Glinda pouted.

"I tell you what. If you wake up and can not go back to sleep again any time in the next week, I will immediately summon medical assistance then we can run around the room pulling at our hair." Elphie said seriously and Glinda looked at her with annoyance then after a few beats, grinned.

"You are not very good at this."

"Are you feeling better about it?" Elphie smiled.

"Yes." Glinda conceded.

"Then I'd say I was good enough at it." Elphie said.

"But using sarcasm to let me know that I am over thinking something…"

"Worked. I went with something that I knew I could do well." Elphie interrupted with a grin.

"You do not give me cause to let you know that you are over thinking something very often and I am not good at improvisation."

"We can talk about your so called lack of improvisational prowess later. Want to do something else that you can do very, very well?" Glinda smiled.

"Classify amino acids?" Elphie said with no hint of humor.

"Nope." Glinda grinned with a shake of her head.

"Identify peptide bonds?"

"No. Something nonscientific, but still very precise." Glinda giggled lightly.

"Ah, I know then. You want me to unpack and tidy up." Elphie said triumphantly, with a little mischievous gleam in her eye.

"What in Oz is precise about unpacking and tidying up? Mean green thing; just never mind. Kiss me like you do." Glinda smiled.

"That can be very precise." Elphie said as she brushed her lips against Glinda's.

"Very." Glinda said as she reciprocated then sighed as Elphie began a slow, intricate reassuring kiss.

"Lyndie my sweet." Elphie said softly half an hour, two position shifts and three reassuring kisses later.

"I think the best way to get back into our routine, is to actually get back into our routine."

"This is part of our routine." Glinda grinned.

"So is your stomach alarm which went off ten minutes ago." Elphie chuckled as she patted Glinda's stomach. Why don't we get ready and go to Tyuron's for brunch?" Elphie said.

"Then go see Mr. K. and go for a walk." Glinda said leaving no room for argument, not that she expected Elphie to.

"Sounds pretty routine and normal to me." Elphie smiled and after a nice long cuddle and kiss they dressed fairly quickly and went off to Tyuron's.

X

"Ah my young friends welcome back." Tyuron said as he gave Glinda a brief but warm hug.

"Hi Tyuron." Glinda grinned and Elphie nodded.

"Our friend Paszor told us about your loss. I am very sorry and Uliko has been waiting to prepare you a special meal." Tyuron said as he led them to a secluded booth.

"Thank you. It was a big shock, but we are doing what Byjon would have wanted us to do and getting on with our own lives." Glinda said.

"A healthy attitude. Easier said than done, but a healthy attitude." Tyuron smiled.

"We want to get back to our routine. You, Uliko and your wonderful friendship, friendly café and terrific food are a big part of that." Glinda smiled brightly.

"Well then let's get things back to normal. I'll be back with the salads." Tyuron said with a broad grin.

Less than three minutes after he left Uliko appeared and sat down beside Glinda.

"We take care of you. We can't make up for gone friend, but can help." Uliko said quietly and gave Glinda a very gentle kiss on her cheek then patted Elphie's hand.

"Thank you Uliko, that means a lot to both of us." Glinda said hiding her surprise at the taciturn man's display of affection.

"Yes, Uliko thank you." Elphie smiled.

"You good girls." Uliko stammered before he fled back to the kitchen.

"That was so sweet." Glinda sniffled.

"We have support here too Lyndie, we will be all right." Elphie said quietly reassuring one of Glinda's fears.

Uliko made each of them their favorite meal and dessert and while they ate they talked about the up coming week and make up work. Even Glinda found herself looking forward immersing herself back into the world of academia. When they were finished, Tyuron made them promise to come back anytime they were feeling a little sad for a culinary pick me up then sent them off with a bag of cinnamon almond and fig cookies.

X

"Hi Mr. K." Glinda smiled as she walked into the apothecary's shop.

"Girls, how lovely to see you." The apothecary smiled.

"I'll be right with you." He added then finished up with his customer, saw him out then turned of his apothecary's light and put his closed sign in the window.

"You did not have to close up shop." Elphie said after accepting a long, comforting hug from her old friend.

"Well of course I did." Mr. Kwenyo smiled and accepted a sniffle filled hug from Glinda.

"These sorts of hugs are private matters." He said as he held Glinda and patted her back for a few beats then led them both into his small parlor.

"Please accept my personal condolences. I know this has not been an easy time for you." The old man said when they were settled with drinks and the cookies from Tyuron's on a plate.

"Thank you Mr. Kwenyo. And thank you for getting me excused from my classes." Elphie said with an appreciative smile.

"It did take some doing, considering how far behind you are and given your reputation as a slacker." The man said with a chuckle and twinkling eyes and Glinda giggled.

"But Thiol was happy to excuse you and said he would have a make up plan ready for you tomorrow."

"Yes. Samion told me about your response, and Lofier's telegram. You went to a great deal of effort." Elphie said.

"Now my child, I did no such thing. You needed to stay with your family in Frottica and mourn the loss of a friend. Thiol understood that. Your friends Dani and Manif came in here yesterday asking when you would be returning. I told them that you would be arriving last night."

"I…just thank you." Elphie said quietly and kissed the man's wrinkled cheek.

For a while Glinda told Mr. Kwenyo about the various events that were held to celebrate Byjon's life and the apothecary listened with fascination. He knew of the famous tailor's reputation and had read about the cocktail party that had served as his viewing, but hearing about it like this gave it a whole new dimension. He commented occasionally but mainly listened as he heard about Glinda's struggles, then Elphaba's and about the sketches, dances and other things that had help them both cope.

"But her cut is healing." Glinda said holding up Elphie's hand for inspection after filling in some details that she had left out.

"It seems as though that you were well tended to, physically and emotionally. Dealing with the death of someone close to you is never easy, but having love and support does help." Mr. Kwenyo smiled after he looked at Elphie's cut mainly for Glinda's benefit.

"Yes, it does." Elphie smiled after she took her hand back and received a kiss on her cut from Glinda.

"All of our boo-boos are getting attention." Glinda giggled.

"That is very good to know." The apothecary chuckled.

The three talked for awhile longer, but Elphie did not want him to keep his shop closed all afternoon. They left after some extra long hugs and promises that they would contact him if either of them needed anything.

"We do have support here too Elphie, and we will be all right." Glinda smiled as they walked arm in arm back to campus.

X

"Do you need a heavier sweater my sweet?" Elphie asked when they reached the patio.

"No, I'm fine. Can we walk by the lake?" Glinda replied.

"Of course." Elphie said and they started their slow stroll across campus.

"Well, well. Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence once again." They heard a familiar chuckling voice.

"And we were so close to escaping." Elphie smiled, a warm feeling coming over her.

"Hi Manif! Hi Dani!" Glinda bubbled as she went to hug Dani.

"Hey there green girl." Manif said as she drew Elphie into a tight hug.

"I am very sorry about your friend, I understand what it is like to lose someone close to you suddenly." He said quietly then kissed her cheek.

"Thank you my friend." Elphie replied then traded hugging partners and accepted condolences as well as a light hug from Dani.

"We were just on our way to leave a note for you with your porter." Dani said.

"Here." Manif grinned and handed Elphie an envelope, Elphie opened it but handed Glinda the letter.

"She doesn't have her glasses with her." Glinda smiled.

"I knew that, I just wanted to see her squint." Manif chuckled.

"It is an invitation to have dinner with us tonight, nothing special. We heard that one of those sort of impromptu concerts is going to happen tonight around dinner time and we thought that it would be a nice way to ease back into campus life."

Glinda looked at Elphie with a bright smile and the barest hint of a wiggle.

"We'd love to." Elphie smiled.

"Excellent! Now, I was just trying to talk my lovely, but somewhat downcast fiancée into playing a game of some sort, one of the outdoor variety." Manif said winking at Elphie.

"We were just going to take a walk, want to combine efforts? Elphie, we can play croquette now and take a walk after dinner, that's normal and routine-ish" Glinda bounced.

"How about it Dani?" Manif said as bounced along beside her flashing his biggest and best boyish grin.

"Dani, I can resist yours, but don't fare so well with mine." Elphie smiled.

"I am in the same boat. Either we say no to each other's or agree to go with them." Dani chuckled.

"Or we could just walk away, they seem to be having a good enough time just bouncing." Elphie grinned.

"Mines mean." Glinda said with one of her pouty smiles.

"See what you did, now the blonde one is pouting." Manif said trying to pout as well.

"If you ever expect me to kiss you again, I suggest you stop that." Dani laughed at Manif.

"And I will agree to go if it will stop all of this nonsense." Elphie smiled.

"Yippee!" Glinda giggled and Elphie glared at Manif daring him to do the same.

"Yes, yippee!" Manif smirked and Glinda giggled even more.

Dani suggested that Elphie and Manif walk together, get the pent up sparring out of their systems and set up the croquette field. Manif offered Elphie his arm and they walked away taking the fray with them.

"That was a good idea Dani." Glinda said as she accepted the older girl's proffered arm.

"She needs him now. He is one of the few that she will let her guard down with."

"I actually did it for him. He needs her too, for pretty much the same reason. I've been harder on him than I probably should be lately. He is trying very hard to be understanding." Dani said.

"Well then let them blow off some steam together. Are things still bad with your family Dani?" Glinda asked sincerely as they walked and Dani nodded slightly.

"I tell you what, why don't we share a few of our troubles while we walk, then we can take out any left over stress on the croquette balls." Glinda smiled when she felt that Dani wanted to talk but did not want to burden her.

"That is a wonderful idea. Thank you Glinda, you really are on your way to being a wonderful counselor."

"I'd rather just be a wonderful friend." Glinda said.

As the two girls walked and shared a little bit of what had been going on in their lives over the past couple of weeks, their loves were up ahead doing their version of the same thing.

"So you said goodbye to your friend with a tango. How very un green girl of you." Manif said as they walked up the little hill to the game equipment shed.

"I won't disagree, but it was very him and it worked for me. I did quite a few things that were very un me this past week." Elphie said.

"Well we all have to venture out of our comfort zones from time to time, I've been out of mine a lot recently. And seeing how small yours is it must be tough to stay in it." Manif replied as he picked up a set and declined Elphie's help.

"Not everyone has a comfort zone the size of a small city." Elphie smiled as she shut the door to the shed.

"But I guess no matter how many things you are comfortable with, not doing them or doing something contrary to them is still hard."

"Like you being agreeable?" Manif said.

"More like you being funny." Elphie smiled.

"I've really missed this." Manif said sincerely.

"Me too." Elphie replied.

"Who knew that winning a regular battle of the wits with you would be considered routine."

"And here I was thinking that you winning happened so infrequently that it would be considered out of your tiny comfort zone." Manif chuckled.

"Wow, thinking…a very good way to get out of yours. Nice example of a good reason to leave your comfort zone." Elphie smirked.

"You just wait green girl…"

"Hey you two…did you play nice?" Glinda asked as they two pairs met on the field.

"She didn't." Manif said.

"He's just mad because he left his comfort zone, and it did not go well." Elphie smiled as she took the wickets off of the hooks.

"Well as long as you had fun." Dani chuckled.

They played two games of croquette and one of Lyndieball, changing partners after each game. They made each other laugh, caught up on fun things and enjoyed the special relationship that the four of them shared and all very much needed. After the games they went they went to clean up, agreeing to meet on the patio in an hour to get a good table for the concerts.

X

When Glinda and Elphie got down to the patio Gotero and Beliea were sitting with Dani and Manif and after the greetings and condolences there was more warm time with friends. Gotero and Manif went to place their dinner orders and get drinks then they talked until the music started. Glinda and Elphie listened, sang along and laughed a lot. The others did the same as well as got up to dance. There was so much laughing, teasing and fun that poor Glinda started to channel mirth and Elphie excused them before the concert ended so that she could settle down. Glinda would not be dissuaded from her walk however, so they took a short giggle filled walk by the lake.

Back up in their room, Glinda spent some time against Elphie's chest centering and while she did she realized how tired that she was. Elphie went to run her a bath, thinking that she had deflated more than settled. As they both bathed and talked about the upcoming week, Elphie observed the change in Glinda's tone of voice and saw insecurity and uncertainty creeping into her eyes and expression. She recognized this as signs of what Chaxi referred to as an empathic crash.

"Lyndie my sweet, it's time to get out of the tub." Elphie said as she prepared to dry Glinda off.

"I haven't washed my hair yet. I'm not clean yet." Glinda half whimpered half whined.

"I'll dust your hair and we will finish your bath with oil." Elphie said as she held out a small towel for Glinda to dry her hand off with. Glinda did and Elphie helped her out of the tub, wrapped her up in a towel then started to dry her off gently.

"I'm feeling so sad Elphie." Glinda said as she finished drying herself off.

"I know my sweet, I know." Elphie said as she took off her own nightdress and pulled Glinda to her maneuvering her to curl against her bare chest.

"Remember Chaxi said that you would be more prone to an empathic crash for awhile. I think you are crashing now. Just center here with me, then we will talk." Elphie said as she rubbed Glinda's back.

Glinda did everything she was supposed to do to center, but it wasn't working as well as it should, so she focused on Elphie. Her bare skin was warm, soft and familiar. Elphie's heartbeat was strong, steady and comforting and the feel of the gentle circular motions on her back was reassuring. Glinda breathed in the scent of clove oil and hair dust then opened her eyes to see beautiful emerald green skin and knew that everything would be all right.

It took longer than normal but eventually Glinda was on a more even keel. She was quiet but centered as Elphie dusted her hair and didn't really say much until they were all ready for the next day and sitting on her bed.

"That was strange Elphie, I've never felt that before." Glinda said.

"Remember what Chaxi told you my precious. Given your innate sensitive nature your empathic abilities are going to be a little unpredictable while you are readjusting to school, being with friends and accepting their condolences and love because you have been away from them.

"There was a great deal of love and they all felt very bad for us too and were trying to make it better by making us laugh. It worked, a little too well. How did you know I was going to crash? I didn't even realize it." Glinda said.

"I've seen you settle from channeling mirth, it usually ends up with bad jokes and teasing me somehow, not with you becoming insecure, uncertain and whiny. I remember that Chaxi said that an empath doesn't usually realize that they are crashing even though there are signs. I recognized those signs as the opposite of what you had been channeling." Elphie said and Glinda kissed her and settled into a snuggle.

"She did say it would happen quickly because my powers would be trying to even themselves out by balancing with the other extreme. I'm glad that it is a rare thing." Glinda said.

"Well we caught it in time. Being tired didn't help either, I'm sure. Let's get into sleeping snuggles, we have a long day tomorrow." Elphie said as she stroked Glinda's hair and kissed her temple.

"We have a long week. I'm glad that Dani told me that I have a make up study plan ready too. That made me feel better." Glinda said.

"Our time together will be limited, but I promise to share your bed every night until you say otherwise." Elphie said.

"I'll never yield that advantage." Glinda said with a definitive giggle.

"Kiss me goodnight. A long, slow, intricate kiss that makes my toes curl."

"I'll do my best." Elphie smiled as she leaned over Glinda and started to kiss her as requested.

"Long, check" Glinda giggled fifteen minutes later.

"Slow, yep. Intricate…oh my Oz yes. And curled toes, double check." She said as she stretched out one set of toes then another and wiggled them.

"The tingles are a nice bonus."

"I like lists and am nothing if not thorough." Elphie smiled.

"Oh boy yes! And you really shouldn't knock your improvisational skills. They are quite impressive." Glinda grinned.

"Well, we will table that discussion for another time." Elphie said.

"Okay, but we will…cause I have evidence." Glinda giggled then yawned

She kissed Elphie again then turned and snuggled close.

"Rub my tummy and sing to me? She asked.

"Every night until you say otherwise." Elphie said after giving Glinda a kiss on the temple.

"I never yield you know." Glinda giggled.

"I know." Elphie smiled as she started to sing and gently caress Glinda's stomach.

"So don't say you weren't warned."

"I consider myself dually warned. I love you Lyndie, good night." Elphie sang making Glinda giggle.

"Good night Elphie, I love you too." Glinda sighed.

Elphie caressed and sang until she felt Glinda's breathing become slow and even and heard her adorable snore. Then she continued to caress because she wanted to. She smiled to herself as she realized that she was doing something to help herself fall asleep.


	199. Chapter 199

"_No wide awake, cranky Lyndie at three am, that's a very good sign. The medical professionals are still on alert, but my hair follicles are breathing easier. I'll see you in class. I love you very much._

_Your favorite expert insomniac."_

It was the fourth time that Glinda had read the little note that Elphie had left for her and it still made her chuckle. She read it one last time then put it with all the others in her desk drawer. Then she wrote a note for Elphie, to slip into her bag during class and headed off to her appointment with Dr. Bikloam.

The note that Elphie left for Glinda and the one that Glinda eventually slipped into Elphie's book satchel were just the beginning of a series of notes found in the bathroom, skirt pockets, book bags, books and delivered to classes. It was one of the little things that helped the girls get through a long and busy week of make up work.

Elphie worked before class, during breakfast and lunch with various grad students who were more than happy to help their Top Student catch up with class work. During labs the project consultants spent extra time briefing her on new developments. Glinda spent lunches with Loma going over what she missed in their shared classes and worked with Dani and some other TAs after classes for the rest of what she missed. Glinda could sense that Dani was not quite herself during theses times and offered to listen if she wanted to talk, but Dani more often than not just shook her head sadly and focused on the school work. Beliea volunteered to help them with their psychology make up work and met with them for a little while after class. Once Glinda asked her if Dani was okay. Beliea knew less than Glinda did about what was going on with their friend, but she was just as worried.

All week Elphie and Glinda ate quick dinners together and took very short walks before tackling current and missed homework. Glinda did not go to art class on Monday night and the only real skirmish they had took place was on Wednesday when Glinda insisted that Elphie take a breather and go to her flute lesson. Elphie protested and fussed, but ended up giving in and going. Glinda knew that she had pushed a little too hard and apologized profusely during a before bed homework session.

Elphie went to bed long after Glinda did every night, but always woke her with a goodnight kiss when she crawled into bed beside her. They exchanged another kiss then Elphie coddled Glinda back to sleep with a song and tummy caresses. Even though it never took more than a minute, it was another one of the little things that helped them cope.

They relied on their notes, dinners, walks as well as discreet finger brushes and loving gazes whenever they could to remind them that the week was necessary and temporary. They managed to make the most of their brief times together; worked hard to catch up in their classes and were very glad when Friday finally came. But Glinda's happiness was short lived when she received a note from Elphie saying that she was involved in a special lab project and would not be back until later in the evening. She understood, but that did not stop her from pouting and stomping around the room a little in lieu of having a long leisurely dinner with her love.

Glinda was tired and she knew that Elphie would be too and even though she was disappointed that the evening did not go as planned, she tried to make the best of it. She got drinks and desserts, lit their special candle and put on some music. All thoughts of what the evening might have held disappeared when she answered a familiar tap at the door and saw Elphie standing there in her lab coat, with her glasses on and her hair in a bun, holding a rose in a test tube full of water.

X

"Please tell me that this is a make amends treat for me and not your way of apologizing because you have to attend a midnight party for frisky enzymes in your lab." Glinda said as Elphie stepped into the room still holding the flower.

"The grad students have the frisky enzymes well in hand. They are on restriction for improper bonding, so no parties for them tonight." Elphie smiled as Glinda took the rose.

"I guess you have to be firm with the little scamps. So just us now, no books, study partners or lab stuff? We get girlfriend time?" Glinda asked as she took the pin out of Elphie's bun and let out a throaty sigh as it fell around her shoulders.

"All weekend. Miss Upland would you care to dance?" Elphie asked as she removed her glasses and started to unbutton her lab coat.

"I would love to, but allow me to assist you with that first." Glinda grinned as she slowly unfastened each button then took her time pulling it off Elphie's shoulders and arms.

"You're doing that thing aren't you? Undressing me with your eyes." Elphie chuckled.

"Mmmmm hmmm." Glinda grinned then deposited the coat unceremoniously on the floor and Elphie leaned over to pick it up and walked over to put it on a hook.

"I'd never be able to focus." Elphie said by way of explanation.

"You could have just undressed me with your hands, I would not have fussed…too much." She laughed.

"Oh I plan on doing that as well, but this was like unwrapping a surprise gift. I wanted to savor every moment." Glinda giggled then led Elphie to their little dance floor.

"I've missed you this week…really missed you." She said as she put herself in Elphie's arms and they just held each other for a long while.

"I've missed you too Lyndie, like that. On the way home just now, I did something that I can not do very easily. I thought about how I would kiss you and how you would respond. I thought for a brief moment that I felt your lips against mine." Elphie said quietly as she looked into Glinda's eyes.

"Did it feel like this?" Glinda said then brushed her lips against Elphie's very lightly.

"Yes, like a soft, sweet whisper that I wasn't sure I heard." Elphie responded still looking deeply into Glinda's eyes.

Elphie felt stirrings deep within her, things that she had not felt in many weeks. She ran her hands up Glinda's back and shoulders, gently cupping the back of her head. Glinda ran her hands up Elphie's sides and over her shoulders then caressed her cheeks lightly.

"We did it Elphie, we completed the work that we missed and we are all caught up now." Glinda said as her fingers continued to gently caress Elphie's cheeks.

"We did, and with surprisingly few pouts and beastly spells." Elphie smiled as she lightly stroked Glinda's scalp.

"But with sadly few kisses. Those we need to really catch up on." Glinda said with a little pout that Elphie softly kissed.

"We can and will my sweet." Elphie said and Glinda led her to her chair as she started to reply.

"It's been quite a while since we kissed and touched for pleasure instead of reassurance or comfort. I want to feel your mouth on mine and feel your tongue caress mine. I want that moment when you pull me just a little closer then suck on my bottom lip right before you disengage and start all over. I want to hold you in my arms and feel that barest hint of a shiver that you get when I run my tongue over your lips before I kiss you. I want to experience the little shift in our heads and bodies that signals that you are relinquishing control and I get to explore your mouth as you did mine. I want to feel how your body responds, as our kisses grow more fervent and hear the very soft sounds of pleasure that you make when I brush your earlobe with my fingers. I need to see the look in your eyes when we part from a deep, passion filled kiss." Glinda was now sitting, straddling Elphie's legs caressing her cheeks once again and they started to kiss, softly at first as if to let the stirrings know that they were being acknowledged. They progressed slowly into deep explorative kisses that gave Glinda everything that she wanted.

Neither one of them knew exactly how or when Glinda shifted into one of their making out snuggle positions, their shoes, stockings, shirts, brassieres had been removed or even how long they had been sitting wrapped up in one another fooling around with abandon and neither one really cared. They were indulging themselves in a way that had not in a very long time and they were both allowing themselves to experience all the sensations because they knew that it would go no further than where they were. Even knowing that, Elphie started to feel the hint of a knot forming in her stomach during an intricate kiss that Glinda was delighting in making her work for. She had the faint feeling that she'd been in a similar situation and it confused more than frightened her.

"We need to stop my precious." Elphie whispered then gave Glinda's breast a gentle caress and a kiss before removing her hand.

"Mmmmm. Okay Elphie." Glinda sighed as she moved her hands from Elphie's chest to around her waist and laid her head on Elphie's shoulder.

"I was thinking the same…my love what's the matter?" Glinda said as Elphie's mild distress registered.

"I'm not really sure, maybe I just needed to stop for the same reason that you usually do." Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda's nose before she gently started to maneuver her love off of her lap. Glinda wasn't sure if that is what she was feeling from Elphie or not, but decided to just let things settle.

"If we put nightdress on and I promise to curb my more basic instincts, do you think it will be safe to dance?" Glinda giggled as she pulled Elphie up from the chair.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Elphie chuckled.

"Oh I'm fine. I'm used to this…welcome it even, remember." Glinda said with a smile.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie said quietly.

"I don't always understand you, but I love you."

"Ditto sweetheart." Glinda chuckled and gave Elphie a gentle kiss.

"Maybe we should just talk before we dance."

It was very late so they put off baths until the next day and quickly changed into their nightclothes. Glinda took their desserts and drinks from the cooling box while Elphie put on more music, dimmed the lights and sparkled the ceiling. They settled into the corner of Elphie's bed in the nook, with Elphie leaning against one wall and Glinda the other, her legs stretched out over Elphie's. They fed each other fruit and custard, sipped their drinks and talked.

They talked about their week, being back at school, leaving Frottica, Byjon, their adult support system at Shiz, Dani's mood shift, Manif's frustration and how they might be able to help their friends. They talked about getting worked up, making out, playing bed games, dancing and how they felt about fooling around not so long ago.

"I like talking like this Elphie, all comfy in the corner of your nook, with sweet treats, fingers to play and eat with and lips close enough to kiss." Glinda smiled then kissed Elphie's lips. Elphie let out an almost inaudible sigh and leaned her head back against the wall.

"I think we needed to talk like this as much as we needed the fooling around, or at least I did." Elphie said.

"I couldn't agree more my love." Glinda replied as she held up the last munchkinberry. Elphie took it, fed it to her then kissed her.

"People talked to us a great deal about leaving Frottica and coming back to school and we talked to each other about what they told us, but we haven't really just talked to one another about it until now, at least not like this." She added after she feed Elphie the last bite of custard.

"It amazes me sometimes how complex my life is now…our life is, how varied and full. It's still hard for me to grasp that I am able to feel sad about Byjon, worry about Dani and Manif and be excited about a new lab project almost all at the same time. These disjointed, follow where it leads conversations of ours are good at providing insight and perspective. Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda's hand.

"I always feel so much more connected to you after one of these talks. It's so intimate, in a different way than when are physical, but intimate. Even after everything I went through in Frottica, I don't think I realized how much Byjon's death affected my sense of who and what I am, until this talk. I can't explain it, but I feel stable. Not that I felt unstable before, I mean…" Glinda said then smiled.

"I'm really tired."

"It's all right my precious I not only understand, I agree. And it is no wonder you are tired, its way after midnight." Elphie smiled.

"Not too tired for one last dance before bed." Glinda grinned as she moved her legs.

Elphie put on more music, blew out their candle and turned out their lights then took Glinda in her arms.

"Cado astrum." She said softly and they danced several slow dances illuminated only by the falling stars, the moonlight filtering through the drapes and the sparkle of Glinda's eyes as she gazed at Elphie.

They danced their way to Glinda's bed and Elphie sang Glinda to sleep after gently teasing her about her lack of insomnia. She fell asleep soon after Glinda did only to wake up hard a few hours later, terrified, panicky and nauseous.

X

"Elphie?" Glinda said groggily as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. She saw her love hanging onto the doorframe of the bathroom, trembling and struggling to breathe. She scrambled out of bed and over to her.

"My love, it's all right. It's over now, you are safe." She said quietly but Elphie just shook her head and moved into the bathroom.

"Breathe Elphaba, with me." Glinda said calmly as she followed Elphie into the bathroom.

For several very long minutes, Glinda spoke softly to Elphie, trying to get her to slow her breathing. When she was a little calmer, Glinda reached out to stroke her cheek, but Elphie pulled away and sank down onto the floor.

"Okay Elphie, it is all right my love." Glinda said as she lowered herself onto the bathroom floor beside her.

"Are you feeling nauseous?" She asked after a few beats and Elphie nodded slightly, still trembling.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Elphie nodded again and Glinda could tell that she was fighting tears.

"You're safe now Elphie, very safe. Look at me please." Glinda said. After what seemed like an eternity Elphie's trembling eased and she turned her pale face towards Glinda. Glinda could now see the fear and panic that she was feeling.

Glinda tried again to caress Elphie's cheek and this time she flinched, but did not pull away so Glinda stroked her cheek then pushed her hair out of her face, behind her ears and caressed her cheek again.

"Are you still feeling sick my love?" Glinda asked with her hand on Elphie's pale cheek.

"No." Elphie said barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry that I woke you."

"Shhhhh my Elphie, none of that. Are you feeling more in control?" Glinda asked and Elphie nodded.

"Then let's go back into our room."

"I had a terrible dream Lyndie." Elphie said when they were sitting on their own beds.

"I know my love. Are you able to tell me about it?" Glinda asked and Elphie looked at her for a few beats, her eyes clouded with fear and confusion.

"I remember it, but I can't tell you Glinda, please don't ask me to." Elphie said tears forming in the corners of her eyes that she quickly wiped away.

"I'm not Elphie, I just want to make sure that you know that it is over, you are safe and that I love you and am right here with you." Glinda said, desperately wanting to kiss the sting of the tears away.

"I know, I'm so tired Lyndie." Elphie sighed and Glinda knew that she meant that she was frustrated.

"Elphie, I am going to give you a kiss then I'm getting your dream journal, your glasses and pen. You have a session with Chaxi coming up, maybe she can help you figure it out." Glinda said gently then did the things that she said that she was going to do.

Glinda handed Elphie her things and Elphie put them on the nightstand.

"Lyndie, I…I'm frightened. I'm not going to even try to temper it. This dream frightened me, very much." Elphie said.

"I know my love, I can feel it. But you don't have to be frightened, you are safe, nothing can hurt you."

"_But it can hurt you…I can hurt you."_ Elphie thought to herself.

"I know you want some alone time now. Sit here on your bed, in your nook, and write it all out." Glinda said as she very gently urged Elphie to move so that she was leaning against her headboard and under her covers.

"This might help too." Glinda said as she took her pillow and put it behind Elphie's back.

"When my emotions stop spinning around, I am going to chuckle at this." Elphie said as she shifted and got comfortable.

"I'll look forward to it." Glinda smiled as she handed Elphie her things then turned on the small bedside lamp.

"My love, I know that you are frightened and frustrated and a myriad of other things. I also know that what you need from me is just to go back to sleep and I will try, but if you need anything else, please Elphie tell me." Glinda said trying not to sniffle, even though she felt like it.

"I do need something else." Elphie said as she scooted closer to the wall and pulled back the covers beside her.

"I need you to feel safe and loved. I need you here with me, sleeping peacefully. If you are willing."

"I am willing." Glinda said as she got her other pillow then sat down beside Elphie.

"I love you so very much. And I do feel safe and loved." Glinda kissed and caressed Elphie's check then lay down on her side, draping her arm across her love.

"I love you too Lyndie." Elphie said softly as she put her arm around Glinda and caressed her back.

"_Through the darkness, I can see your light. And you will always shine and I can feel your heart in mine…"_ She started to sing softly and before she could finish the stanza, Glinda was asleep.

The initial terror that she had felt after she woke up from her nightmare had passed, but she was still frightened and unsettled. When she heard the first soft snoring sounds, Elphie took her hand back and opened her journal to a blank page. She wrote the date and time then simply stared at it for a long time.

It wasn't that she did not know what her dream was about. She did very clearly. It started with exactly how events had played out the night of Glinda's night terror at Upland Manor. She was just afraid to write it down. Finally, she took a deep breath and put her pen to the paper.

"_I forced Glinda to kiss me. I kissed hard and roughly, against her will, without permission or consent. I just did it. That was the beginning of the dream. It also really happened." _Elphie wrote then looked down at Glinda.

She started to jot down words and phrases about the rest of the dream and the fears she had after she woke up. Fears of hurting Glinda, of being forceful like she was in the dream. As she wrote, other times that these fears hand infiltrated her conscious thoughts began to surface and she wrote those down too. She was much better at just writing without filtering or trying to organize and analyze so she was putting things onto the page as quickly as they entered her head. When there was nothing left she looked at the journal and saw two pages of scribbles, random words, and a few sentences. It was the most that she had ever written about a dream.

Elphie slammed the journal closed, suddenly feeling very angry with herself. Glinda whimpered in her sleep and Elphie immediately started to rub Glinda's back as she took deep breaths to try and calm down. She had discovered that the breathing exercises that Glinda did to center herself had a sort of calming effect on her as well if she let them. When Glinda had settled and Elphie was back in control, she reached carefully over her love to switch off the lamp and put her glasses, journal and pen on the nightstand. Then she settled in to sort out what had happened so that she could safely put it away until her session with Chaxi. As much as this frightened her, she knew enough to know that this was one of the things that she could not deal with by herself.

X

When Glinda's eyes blinked open, she realized that she was looking at her own bed and had to take a moment to orient. She was in Elphie's bed, because Elphie had a nightmare. She turned on to her other side slowly and carefully and saw her precious Elphie still sitting up, but asleep with her head against the wall.

"At least you are asleep my love. I hope that means that your turmoil eased." Glinda whispered, resisting the very strong urge to caress Elphie's hand.

She lay there going over the previous night in her head, wondering if they had fooled around a little too much, if Elphie was just overworked and tired or both. But she knew that it could just as easily be something else entirely.

"But you are sleeping. Even if you just drifted off a little bit ago, that is something." Glinda said quietly, knowing that it was more than just something; it was something wonderful.

It wasn't too long before Elphie started to stir. Glinda felt her twitch and started to sit up, but before she could Elphie jolted awake.

"I'll stop!" She said in a raspy voice.

"Shhhhh my love. You are awake now." Glinda said as she finished sitting up.

"What?" Elphie grumped.

"You awoke from a dream Elphie, it's all right now." Glinda smiled.

"Did I wake you?" Elphie asked.

"No, I've been awake for a little while."

"Why?" Elphie said, still under the influence of her morning grumps.

"Well, if you were in a better mood I'd tease you and tell you that I had insomnia, so that we could run around tugging at our hair." Glinda chuckled and Elphie scowled at her.

"It is later than you think it is my love, mid morning actually." Glinda soothed.

"Okay, fine then. Are you all right?" Elphie said as she shifted position.

"I am fine Elphie, are you?"

"I think so. I know that you are worried about what happened last night, but I wrote in my journal and that helped a little. I'm going to talk to Chaxi about this. It's not just the dream, it's something else as well and I know that I can't figure it out alone." Elphie said.

"I'm proud of you my love. I won't worry about it then, as long as you promise that you will do whatever you need to do to deal with it.

"I promise." Elphie said then smiled for the first time that morning.

"There is something that I would like to do."

"Anything Elphie." Glinda smiled happily, hoping that she could help.

"I want to take you shopping." Elphie replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"You want to do what?" Glinda blinked and felt Elphie's head.

"Are you sure that you are all right?"

"I won't swear to it, but I think so." Elphie grinned.

"Maybe I feel the need to continue to make amends for being so late last night, or to apologize for not telling you about my dream, or…who knows what. I just want to dote on you a little, spoil you. I'd like to take you out on a date, to brunch at Tyuron's then to browse the vendor carts and buy you whatever little things catch your beautiful eye. After that we will come back here and change then go to the Plaza for dinner at Vesyut's Terrace and perhaps some clothes shopping…for you, with dancing under the stars back here to top off the evening." Elphie said.

"I'm not sure whether to be very concerned or very thrilled." Glinda said seriously.

"You told me to do whatever I needed to do." Elphie said softly, almost tentatively.

"I need to be the person who takes care of you, indulges you and caters to you, the person who gives you your hearts desire and lets you chase your whims."

Glinda almost told Elphie that she was all that and more, but she felt that her love already knew this and just wanted to remind herself of something. Glinda was not sure what was going on inside Elphie's head, but she was not distressed, anxious or upset. She could only feel true sincerity, and what she thought might be a hint of excitement.

"I'm thrilled my love, thank you for suggesting such a fun outing." Glinda bubbled and gave Elphie a soft lingering kiss.

"Oh by the way, hi Elphie!"

"Good morning my precious." Elphie chuckled.

For a time they engaged in very lighthearted and playful versions of their bed games. They teased each other with kisses, caresses, and nibbles, savoring the sound of the giggles, chuckles and a few outright belly laughs that resulted. When they ended up in the bathroom during a round of kiskle tag, Elphie suggested that they take their baths and get ready to go. Glinda giggled her agreement as she tried unfasten the buttons of Elphie's nightdress with her teeth. It took quite a while due to the lingering silliness, but eventually Glinda and Elphie were bathed, dressed and on their way to Tyuron's.

X

"How fun was that! We got to play delivery girls." Glinda giggled as they left Mr. Kwenyo's shop.

"It was very nice of Tyuron to let you wear one of his messengers' caps too." Elphie chuckled.

"I like it." She added and tried to waggle her eyebrows suggestively, which made Glinda giggle even more.

"I think it is sweet that Tyuron delivers food to Mr. K when he is busy." Glinda said after her chuckles subsided.

"And I'll ask if I can keep the hat." Glinda said with a wink and a wiggle. Elphie, deeply flushed, offered her arm to Glinda and the started browsing the vendor's carts.

Because of the request that Elphie had made to be allowed to indulge and dote on her, Glinda did not worry about if she was bored or frustrated with the process of browsing, as she usually did. She just let herself explore the carts with enthusiasm and engage in whatever flights of fancy the items provided, taking Elphie right along with her. She could feel that her love was reasonably relaxed and happy and could only assume that she was getting whatever it was she needed from this outing. She smiled when she realized that she was getting something that she hadn't even known that she needed.

Even though it was not something that happened often, Elphie took great delight in being with Glinda as she browsed through all the various carts. She would hold up things for Elphie to inspect, ask her opinion on them and either make up a story for it or tell one from her childhood that related to it. She would squeal happily when she found a small, unexpected treasure and pout, just a little, if she had a whim and could not find something to fulfill it. She interacted with the vendors, chattered excitedly, giggled a great deal and teased Elphie whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Elphie held the canvas bag they had purchased to carry the things that Glinda found on what she had dubbed her treasure hunt, and grew more and more amused with each little trinket that was lovingly placed in it. Glinda was happy, relaxed and having a wonderful time. Elphie watched her sparkle, listened to her shine and followed contentedly along in her effervescent wake. The whole experience made Elphie's heart melt, which is exactly what her heart, for some reason, needed to do.


	200. Chapter 200

"Elphie thank you again for buying me this jacket, I love it." Glinda said as she stood in her nightdress looking at what Elphie had generously purchased for her while they were browsing the boutiques on the Plaza earlier that evening.

"You looked at it with such admiration, how could I not. But I still think calling it a jacket is a bit of a stretch. It doesn't look like it would keep you very warm." Elphie smiled, taking the garment off of its hanger and helping Glinda into it.

"It's not that kind of jacket Elphie." Glinda giggled softly as she moved over to their full-length mirror.

"It's a Bolero jacket. They are not meant to be necessarily practical, they are meant to be pretty." Glinda chuckled as she posed in front of the mirror.

"Well it certainly is pretty. I rather like the way the sleeves are longer than the rest of it." Elphie smiled as she moved in behind Glinda and ran her fingers lightly up her arms.

"And the way it lays over your breasts is certainly a plus. The other styles were sort of V shaped or rounded in the front, like they wanted to show off breasts on purpose. This is the only one that was straight in front. The edges might not close like a regular jacket, but at least it is not overtly brazen." Elphie smiled shyly.

"Interesting. All I saw was its uniqueness. I've never seen one designed like this before. I have so many things I can wear it with. Like that blue sundress you like, or the…" Glinda started excitedly.

"My sweet what is the point of wearing a dress that bares your shoulders and arms if you are going to cover them up with a jacket?" Elphie interrupted and Glinda turned to face her.

"You are adorable and I love you." Glinda said and kissed Elphie gently.

"It just enhances the look of certain outfits. Oh it will look divine with that one skirt, the flowing one with the blue stripes." Glinda wiggled excitedly as she turned back to face the mirror.

"So it is a little practical." Elphie smiled.

"Yes, I guess it has the potential for practicality." Glinda chuckled.

"But I like the prettiness potential better. This embroidery down the edge on each side of the front here is exquisite as are the thin threads that make the very subtle square pattern all over it. See." Glinda said as she took Elphie's finger and ran it along the threads horizontally then vertically.

"It is very you Lyndie, elegant and unrivaled. And I do like you in blue." Elphie smiled.

"I know that you do. I can't wait to show this to Byjon, he is going to love the subtly of this scooped neckline and the way the embroidery forms a…." Glinda trailed off her sentence and just looked in the mirror.

"Oh. I almost forgot." She whispered and Elphie wrapped her arms more tightly around her love's waist and waited to see what would happen.

Glinda just continued to look in the mirror. Elphie watched her face as she traced the neckline and the pattern of the embroidery. She expected to see tears form in Glinda's beautiful blue eyes, but instead she saw a glimmer of something else. And instead of a pout or quivering she saw a slight smile start to form on her love's lips.

"He would have said that this was absolutely divine and flattered my adult curves." Glinda giggled softly.

"He would have approved of my keen eye and good taste in selecting this unique Bolero jacket and applauded you for adoring me enough to buy it for me."

"I am positive that he would have. And I think that he might even want us to break it in with a dance." Elphie smiled after she kissed Glinda's temple.  
"I think so too." Glinda smiled broadly as she wiggled out of Elphie's arms and turned to face her.

"Tango with me under twinkling stars?" She asked as she held out her hand.

"I would be delighted. You provide the music and I'll take care of the stars." Elphie grinned.

They danced two no holds barred tangos that both ended in very intricate and passionate kisses then Elphie assisted Glinda in removing her new jacket and went to hang it back up while Glinda put on more music. They danced quietly together for a very long time, moving in whatever manner the music nudged them and softly kissing whenever the urge hit, which was often.

"Are you all right my precious?" Elphie asked after the third recording ended.

"I am actually." Glinda said as she led Elphie to her chair and settled them into a snuggle.

"It was an odd feeling when I realized that I would not be able to show Byjon my jacket next time we went home. It took me by surprise and was sad and distressing for just a bit. But I knew that he would be unhappy if I let that overshadow the excitement of having my beautiful and matchless girlfriend buy me a beautiful and matchless jacket, so I imagined what he would say and it made me feel better." Glinda said.

"I am very proud of you, and impressed." Elphie said.

"I'm impressed with myself too, and I'm sure that there will be times when the sadness overwhelms me no matter what I do. But this time I thought of him like he would have wanted me to, happily." Glinda grinned.

"And with dances. Would you like to waltz with me before bed?" Elphie asked because she could tell that Glinda was getting tired.

"The long version of our waltz?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"Whatever pleases you my sweet." Elphie smiled and resparkled the ceiling.

One long, slow waltz and many gentle kisses later Elphie and Glinda were cuddled together in Glinda's bed kissing deeply between short conversations.

"My love, did you get what you needed from our outing?" Glinda asked during a talking break.

"I think I did, even though I'm not exactly sure what it was that I needed. But something seem to…I don't know, slowly settle me in some way while I was holding the canvas bag with all the treasures you found on the vendor carts, buying you a flower from each floral cart or shop we saw. And especially when I saw the look in your eyes when I told you I wanted to buy that jacket for you. It was a wonderful day, more so than most of our dates, maybe because I just don't take you shopping like that." Elphie said quietly.

"It was a wonderful day Elphie. And being in a boutique with you when you weren't rolling your eyes or making snide comments under your breath was a major treat." Glinda giggled then kissed Elphie with everything she had.

"And now I am going to tell you something that you already know, but that I need to reiterate."

"All right my precious, I am listening." Elphie said.

"You are the person who takes care of me, the person who dotes on me and indulges me far too much every single day. You are the person who spoils me, challenges me, comforts me, arouses me, protects and nurtures me. There is nothing that I am lacking; I have it all in abundance. If something ever creeps into your thoughts or dreams that suggests otherwise, just remember this conversation. You are the person who ensures that I have everything I want and need and the person who spoils me rotten." Glinda said seriously but very lovingly.

"I'm not sure what happened to me last night or this morning, but I do know that I have a tendency to spoil you and I know that I do take care of you as you do me." Elphie smiled and Glinda could feel that she was fine.

"Good, the spoiler should be aware of when they are spoiling the spoilee in order to maximize the spoiliness of the situation." Glinda giggled.

"I suppose that is written in the spoilers code of conduct." Elphie deadpanned.

"Yep, on the first page of the Doters and Indulgers Handbook." Glinda giggled.

"I'll look it up next time I go to the library." Elphie smiled.

"Sweet Oz but I love you." Glinda said and embraced Elphie, burying her head into her love's soft raven hair.

"And I love you. I must, it's the only thing that explains why no sales girls were crying when I left the boutique today and they actually invited us back." Elphie chuckled and Glinda fell into a giggle fit that ended with a big yawn followed by a long, substantial good night hug and kiss.

X

"Elphie, help please I want to wear my charm bracelet with the new charms on it to brunch and I can't…get…this…oh no!" Glinda squeaked as the charm went flying out of her hand and onto the floor.

"Don't fret my sweet." Elphie said as she knelt down and reached under the bed for the wayward charm.

"Here we go, one tiny gold, what did you say this was?"

"A lab coat, or at least that's what I see. I think it's really a man's overcoat, but it was the only coat type thing there, and I have a wonderful imagination." Glinda giggled as she handed the charm bracelet to Elphie.

"Yes, you do." Elphie laughed.

"Did I tell you about my dream?" Glinda asked with a sly smile and a giggle.

"Yes you did. You demonstrated parts of it as well, which is why you ended up taking a lukewarm bath." Elphie smiled.

"I know, it was just so much fun I thought we could do it again."

"I think there are enough outlines of our hands, feet, breasts and buttocks to last us for awhile. I think that you filled a sketch book, among other things." Elphie laughed as she shook her head.

"I guess you're right, and I do still need to color yours in. Thank you for being such a good sport." Glinda giggled then gave Elphie a kiss.

"I was a damned good sport, especially the second time you tried to draw the silhouette of my behind."

"I had to get the proportions right. Measuring was the most practical way." Glinda chuckled reasonably.

"Is that what you were doing back there? Well as I said I wasn't just a good sport, I was a damned good sport." Elphie laughed.

"And your damned good sportiness will not be forgotten." Glinda grinned.

"I would hope not. Do you want me to put the tree charm on as well?" Elphie asked holding out the bracelet with the coat charm firmly in place.

"Yes please. Have I told you recently that I love you?"

"Not since I agreed to tracing the outline of one of my hands on your breast and the other hand on your bottom in green chalk." Elphie smiled, blushing at the memory and accepting the tree charm from Glinda.

"That was an awful lot of fun." Glinda giggled merrily.

"Letting me do the same to you in white falls into the damned good sport category. And I am very sorry the chalk smeared so badly when you tried to wash it off with oil. We'll know better next time."

"Next time?" Elphie sighed with a smile as she reached for Glinda's hand to put the charm bracelet on her.

"All right, all right. I was in a mood when I woke up this morning. Thank you for indulging my spurt of artistic silliness." Glinda said then kissed Elphie after the bracelet was fastened.

"How to indulge silliness is on page eight of the handbook. But there was no mention of chalk." Elphie laughed.

"Lyndie, somehow…I'm not sure how, but somehow I know that all of this pseudo-sexual play is like our fondness for long walks, fooling around, bed games, those meandering conversations we have and our jolt. It is all just part of us. We've talked a lot about the things we do to nurture our relationship, maybe what happened this morning is part of that, I don't know. I don't always understand, but I trust you to take care of me when I follow you into your flights of fancy and you always, always do. I love you my precious Lyndie." Elphie said softly.

"Even when I am being impossible and tracing my hand onto your breast?" Glinda smiled.

"Even then. Maybe especially then. It's either love you or have you committed for odd behavior and that requires too much paperwork." Elphie chuckled.

"Mean green thing." Glinda giggled happily and pulled Elphie into a kiss.

X

"Elphie, do you think we can take a carriage ride next weekend?" Glinda asked out of nowhere as they sat on the swing on the far side of the lake.

"Now there is an interesting non sequitur." Elphie chuckled.

"But yes, I think we can arrange that with Mr. Frama. How did we get from talking about juried art shows to taking a carriage ride? Or do I even want to know."

"Byjon told me once that if he or Walik was stuck, creatively, they would take a carriage ride together. Not to anywhere in particular, just a ride. He said that always managed to loosen things up and clear them out." Glinda explained with a smile.

"I understand how a change of scenery can help, believe it or not us lab rats do that from time to time in our own fashion." Elphie smiled.

"But my sweet I am confused. Are you creatively stuck? I wasn't even aware that you were entering an art show."

"I'm not, or I wasn't. I hadn't really thought about it until today, I might…I don't know." Glinda said.

"Do you want to?" Elphie prodded gently.

"Sort of. Maybe."

"That's definitive." Elphie chuckled.

"Don't tease me." Glinda said with a little pout and Elphie discreetly kissed her forehead and took her hand.

"I apologize my precious. Talk to me Lyndie." Elphie said softly.

"I have this idea I started working on awhile ago…just sketching for fun. It started out as a surprise for you, but its focus has been shifting so it's not really a sketch so much as a lot of doodles and ideas…more like a feeling right now. Usually I sketch things that I see, or that I remember, or quick little things that enter my head, but this is different, it has been from the start. It's like a story I can't piece together. It's complicated to explain." Glinda said, thinking it through as she went.

"I'm with you Lyndie, go on." Elphie smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, this is helping. Last week in class they talked about the art show. And remember I told you that I overheard some of the people talking about Byjon's write up in the paper and how he judged some art shows there before." Glinda said and Elphie nodded.

"Well on the way back from class and other times since then I've been thinking about this drawing idea. Byjon told me once that drawing what you see or what you know is one thing, but drawing what you feel…especially to express an opinion or tell a story is something very different. It's riskier. He said it takes more thought, planning, patience, courage and honesty."

"That makes sense. Xafin said something similar about composing his own music." Elphie said.

"Hmmm, yes I can see that. After the jacket thing last night, I thought about what he told me again and about that idea. I would like to think that Byjon thought that I was mature enough to try to do something like this. The only thing I've ever really done that would even compare is the sketch that I put in his casket. That was a hard one to draw even though I knew what I was drawing, but I was putting a feeling on paper. Mutual Curiosity was like that a little, a feeling on paper but it wasn't deeply personal. For some reason I feel compelled to do this, push and challenge myself a little…enter the show with this idea. Byjon called that strong urge to design or paint something specific a kick in the posterior from his internal muse. That always made me giggle."

"What can I do to help you Lyndie? If you want to work on this piece, you have my full support in whatever form you need it." Elphie said.

"I don't know exactly what I need yet, but just hearing you say that gives me the courage to want to try. Even if it is not accepted for the show, I will have expressed something that is obviously very important to me. Would you mind if I didn't tell you about it though, at least not the content of it? I still want it to be a surprise for you." Glinda said with a smile.

"Of course I do not mind. I think this is a good thing. Xafin wants me to express myself on the flute, and you will be on the canvas." Elphie said.

"Aren't we artistic? I can work on that piece when you practice your flute at night. I like this Elphie, it is another thing that we can do together…well you know what I mean." Glinda giggled.

"I do and I like it too." Elphie smiled.

"Good, so we will take an hour from study time and put it into…"

"Wait a minute. We already have time for that. I practice the flute at least four times a week." Elphie said and Glinda giggled and shrugged.

"I had to try."

"If you need extra sketch time, we can deal with that very easily. We do when I need extra study time. When is this art show anyway?" Elphie asked.

"A week or so before the end of the term, but the pieces have to be ready for judging to be accepted into the show a week before that. The show is a formal affair and people from all over will be submitting pieces, so I might not even get in." Glinda said.

"Well the Glinda Gallery is open for business and only accepts the finest works." Elphie smiled.

"I am so proud of you my precious. I can tell this is a big step for you."

"It is and I can't wait to see how it comes out." Glinda said happily.

X

"I'm so disappointed." Glinda said as she melodramatically trudged up the stairs after dinner on the patio.

"I'm sorry my sweet, but you know that they don't always have those little concerts on Sundays." Elphie said.

"Oh I know, but still." Glinda pouted.

"Why don't I give you a private concert of scales and the storm song before homework, would that help?" Elphie asked as she opened their door.

"Oh boy!" Glinda wiggled happily, kissed Elphie then ran over to get her flute case for her.

As a chuckling Elphie assembled her instrument Glinda got her favorite sketchpad and settled in her chair.

"I'm ready!" Glinda giggled.

"Oh wait." She got up kissed Elphie heartily then sat back down.

"Lip warm up, now we are both ready."

"You're sure that you are ready?" Elphie laughed.

"Yep." Glinda nodded vigorously.

Elphie nodded then started to play her special scales. When they had been at home her father had showed her how scales looked when played on the piano, his fingers playing notes up then back down, then again starting on a different note and showed her how patterns could form. He and Elphie had played echoing scales for a little while and it was fun to listen to, but what Elphie was playing now was different. She listened to the five notes form their pattern over and over again and thought the sound of it was melodic and beautiful. She opened her mind and let the music, Elphie's music, settle into her and the beginnings of her art show sketch began to take form in her mind. Instead of picking up her pad and pencil as she usually did, she let the scene take shape in her mind until Elphie finished her scales.

"Thank you my love, that was beautiful and inspiring." Glinda said.

"I thought only I found scales inspiring." Elphie laughed.

"I find your scales inspiring. My piece is taking shape already, right up here." Glinda said as she tapped her forehead.

"I am very happy." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's forehead.

"Yes, you are." Glinda said quietly as Elphie started to play the storm song.

Elphie practiced and Glinda did some preliminary sketches for another fifteen minutes or so then they went about their normal homework, get ready for the next day routine, including some extra study in the study snuggle time for psychology on Elphie's insistence.

"Bed assignments are your call Lyndie." Elphie said after she turned of the lights when everything was finished.

"Do I need to share a bed with you? No, I'm okay now. Do I want to? Always. So to your own bed Miss Thropp." Glinda grinned.

"But kiss me first."

"I will kiss you, tuck you in and kiss you again." Elphie said then did all three with a great deal of affection.

"There you go spoiling me again." Glinda giggled after the last kiss.

"And I thought that I was spoiling myself." Elphie chuckled as she crawled into her own bed.

"Goodnight my sweet, I love you.

"Night Elphie, I love you too." Glinda said and reached put her hand out, smiling when she felt soft fingers and a gentle tingles waiting for her

X

Once again Glinda started her day with laughter.

"_I don't know what you were dreaming about, but considering that you were mumbling, grinning and curled into a ball when I left, I took the precaution of hiding your chalk. See you in class_

_I love you, Elphie."_

She giggled the whole time she was getting ready for class. Part of what made the note so funny was the fact that she knew that if she went to her art shelf and looked, her box of pastel drawing chalk would indeed be gone.

"Elphie and Glinda sitting in a swing, cause Elphie would never climb a tree." Glinda sing-songed her own words to a children's teasing song as she put on her sweater, grabbed her book bag then bounced out of the door.

"You're late. Where's my chalk?" Glinda said with a stern look and a barely suppressed giggle as Elphie sat down beside her.

"Sorry, mathematics debate. And your chalk is safe, and so am I." Elphie whispered as she removed her sweater.

Before Glinda could respond the professor took attendance then announced a pop quiz.

"_Aren't you glad that I insisted that we review last night?"_ Elphie wrote as they prepared for the quiz.

"_I am making a very unladylike noise in my head that I will gladly share with you, along with its accompanying gesture after class Miss Smartieskirts."_ Glinda responded and Elphie chuckled to herself.

"Hey Beliea!" Glinda said when they saw their friend in the sitting area.

"We had a pop quiz."

"Your professor does like those." Beliea laughed.

"I know that." Elphie smirked and Glinda merely made a humph noise.

"Glinda, I know that you and Dani have art class tonight. I think she is planning on not going, maybe even dropping them entirely. I talked to her a little this morning and she is very distracted, but we didn't have a lot of time. Maybe you can get her to go and see if she will talk to you." Beliea said quietly and Glinda sighed.

"I'll try. Elphie and I talked a little bit this weekend about what we might be able to do to help." Glinda said.

"Unfortunately we can only do what she will let us, but we can keep offering our support." Beliea smiled sadly.

"I know and I'll do my best and I'll sic Elphie on Manif." Glinda said.

"That might help too. He is not in good shape according to Tero. And speak of the devil." Beliea said pointing to her approaching boyfriend.

"Hey everyone." Gotero said.

"Hi Gotero, bye Gotero." Glinda grinned and Elphie nodded and smiled still just a little shy about them knowing that she and Glinda were a couple.

Glinda and Elphie ate lunch while they talked about Dani and Manif then went off to their separate afternoons. Glinda couldn't find Dani anywhere, but talked to Manif a little and immersed herself in her advanced class work. Elphie easily became caught up in her Chemistry class work and increasingly more complex lab work. When Glinda's note arrived late in the afternoon she took her first break in order to read it.

"_Elphie,_

_Dani was not on campus this afternoon. Manif said that she went to Granny Kima's. I know I wasn't planning on leaving for the Arts Center early, but I want to go by Granny's and try to talk Dani into coming with me, have dinner, blow off some steam at the easel and hopefully talk. I'll either be with her or Mr. Frama so don't worry. You don't have to come and escort me to the carriage because I don't know when I'm leaving exactly, but please come to meet me tonight. Oh and please come to the Sorcery Building and get Manif to go to dinner with you. He needs the special way you two relate, I think._

_See you tonight, Glinda."_

Elphie reread the note, knowing her love well enough to read between the lines. She penned a quick response note, gave it to one of the freshman lab assistants, who for some reason was excited to be able to do her a favor, then went back to work until Professor Thiol told her it was time for a dinner break.

"I will escort Glinda wherever she wants to go, but I will not make a habit of doing so with you." Elphie said from the doorway of the TA's office.

"Hey green girl, what are you…oh wait Glinda told me you would be here." Manif said and Elphie noticed that he looked tired and distracted.

"Let's go have dinner, at Tyuron's. I'll even let you pay." Elphie smiled trying to poke at him.

"Let me, as if you could prevent me." Manif chuckled.

Elphie spotted one of Dani's scented candles on a shelf and went to get it. She blew on it causing it to light and smiled pleasantly.

"Yes, let you." Elphie grinned taking her chuckling friend's arm.

They had one of their normal poke at one another conversations as they walked to Tyuron's. Uliko brought them excellent meals and while they ate Manif talked a little about Dani. He didn't go into great detail, but Elphie found out that Dani was spending time with some of her sisters-in law who were now staying at Granny Kima's. There were all sorts of martial and other problems and everyone was under stress. Their relationship was strained and they had been bickering but Manif knew that was a function of the stress that Dani was under. Manif said he felt helpless, inadequate and like he was trying to prove something.

"She is not the Dani I fell in love with." Manif said as he walked Elphie back to the lab.

"Somehow, her sisters-in-law or someone is undermining her confidence in herself, in us, in everything. I don't know what to say to her sometimes, especially when she asks what is the point? Why are we doing this?"

"Glinda tries to answer my rhetorical questions sometimes, it irritates me." Elphie smiled.

"Manif, I am not the right person to give you advice, but I know that that Glinda did not give up on me early on and believe me I gave her every reason to."

"Glinda is a tough cookie, I'm not planning on giving up. I love Dani, I need her and I need her to be happy again. And I think I'll go meet her at Granny's and tell her that. Of course I'll have to hide from her family. They are lumping me in with their cad husbands." Manif smiled.

"Trying to envision you crouching in the bushes, waiting for Dani is amusing." Elphie chuckled softly.

"What we endure for love green girl." Manif said.

"No argument here." Elphie chuckled, thinking of the small handprint that had been on her bottom.

"Don't toy with me green girl, I'm fragile." Manif chuckled.

"And thank you." He added then kissed her cheek and sprinted off before she could respond.

"Well even if Granny did made her come with me, it seemed to help I think." Glinda said as they snuggled in Elphie's chair after homework, baths and getting ready for the next day was all finished. They had compared notes when Elphie had met her at the carriage, but now were talking about it again.

"You said that she seemed genuinely happy to see Manif waiting for her when she returned, so that's a good sign I would think."

"Yes, I think so. They were going to take a walk. Tell me that you love me and kiss me like you do." Glinda said.

The request did not come as a surprise to Elphie because they had already talked about the insecurity that She had been getting from Dani all night and how it had affected her.

"I will always love you, I will always need you, never will I leave you Lyndie my love…" Elphie sang softly in Glinda's ear as she stroked her hair. When she finished the song she started one of the long reassuring kisses that had become part of how they related. After Glinda ended the kiss, Elphie, without being asked, got into bed with Glinda and snuggled them both to sleep.

X

The next day was the most normal, routine one that Glinda and Elphie had in a long while. Breakfast together, classes, lunch with classmates, dinner together then a long walk, homework on the patio because it was not too chilly then Elphie practiced her flute and Glinda worked on her sketch before they finished their routine and danced a little before bed.

Wednesday was a fairly good day as well; they both passed their pop quiz in psychology with flying colors and enjoyed their lunch together after class. Glinda was excited that they were going to have dinner together at the Gallery Café before class and that made her extra bubbly. Dani wasn't on campus and wasn't going to class, because she had gone to her parent's house the night before. Glinda was a little concerned, but since both she and Manif had seemed slightly more in sync with each other the day before, she didn't let herself worry too much. She just enjoyed her classes and anticipated her dinner out with her love.

"I'm really sorry that Xafin got called away at the last minute Elphie." Glinda said as the rode back to campus.

"He was very apologetic and did give me something to work on, which was interesting to say the least. Playing while pacing, I think the man has lost his mind." Elphie chuckled.

"I can't wait to see that homework practice." Glinda giggled.

"Well we'll see about that." Elphie smiled.

"It was so much fun having you visit my class too Elphie, even if you wouldn't volunteer your feet for foot sketching practice." Glinda chuckled.

"Everyone in the class was barefoot already, including the instructor. There were plenty of feet to draw. I really rather liked that detailed drawing you did of that one girls big toe. Is purple a popular toenail polish color?" Elphie asked and Glinda giggled.

"She is a little…well, she is a very free spirit, but very nice. And thank you for attempting to draw my foot, that was fun." Glinda said.

"It has been determined that I am a good sport, but I think I will stick to music." Elphie smiled.

They continued to talk about their time at the Arts Center until they were back up in their room. After a nice long kiss they did everything that needed to be done. Glinda was thrilled that there was time left over for before bed fun, complete with an art class inspired game of footsie.

X

Glinda and Elphie sat in the café having dinner because it was drizzling and chilly outside, just as it had been all day. Chaxi had sent word earlier asking to push their scheduled session back an hour. This gave the girls the chance to have a leisurely dinner and talk about their days, including Dani and Manif and Elphie's new experiment.

"We haven't talked very much about this session my love, are you sure that you are okay. Your sleep was a little agitated last night." Glinda asked as they walked quickly to Chaxi's office. Elphie was in her cloak and they were both under her oversized umbrella.

"I'm a little nervous but I always am. I think it will be okay, I brought my dream journal and I really do want to try and understand that dream." Elphie said, but did not say anything else until they were in Chaxi's office waiting for her to arrive.

"Lyndie I am nervous and a little scared because this is the first time I'm going to talk about something from my dream journal. What if she thinks my dream is ridiculous?" Elphie said quietly even though on an intellectual level she did not believe it.

"Oh my love, she won't and you know that. I have faith in you Elphie; you have done so well with her. Just trust yourself and remember that you don't have to discuss anything." Glinda said then kissed Elphie softly and pulled her into an embrace that lasted until a knock on the door.

"There is something that I need to discuss with you both before you leave Glinda if that is alright?" Chaxi said after greetings and an apology for being late.

"Okay." Glinda said and sat back down beside Elphie who nodded her consent.

"I always have a grad student assist me with research and my schedule and such while I'm here. I found out today that my assistant, is a friend of yours, Beliea Solytio. She came to me as soon as she saw your name on my schedule Elphaba and told me that you all were friends and asked to be assigned other duties to avoid a conflict of interest. She said that she understands your reserved nature did not want to create a situation that would make you uncomfortable."

"Is this an uncommon thing?" Glinda said because Elphie looked confused.

"It has happened before, and is easy enough to deal with, but I told her that I would talk to you about it." Chaxi said.

"So Beliea knows that you are my counselor?" Elphie said.

"Yes, my assistant makes my schedule among other things, so she will know when you and I have sessions, but not why we do. Your file stays with me and is confidential. It is her job to inform you of any scheduling changes and is the person you would contact if you needed to reschedule or schedule an emergency session. She is afraid that would make you uncomfortable." Chaxi said.

"I don't know what I think, but she should not have to give up her work because of me." Elphie said.

"She would be reassigned other duties but that is not the point Elphaba. Here is the question. Beliea knows that you are seeing me professionally, that is a given and can not be helped. Will her knowing our schedule and you having to interact with her when a scheduling issue arises make you uncomfortable?" Chaxi said.

"Elphie it's okay if it does and it is okay if it doesn't." Glinda said stroking Elphie's hand when she didn't answer right away.

"I do not think that it bothers me. I like Beliea and she has been very helpful to us. She knows about Glinda and me and has done nothing to betray that. It's okay." Elphie said after some thought.

"Good. Glinda do you have any issues with this?" Chaxi said with a smile.

"Not a one, in fact I like knowing that if any contacting needs to be done, it will be done by someone who knows us." Glinda grinned.

"That is true. All right then, that's all I had." Chaxi said.

"I'll be back for you Elphie. I'll be sketching in the empath room if you need me." Glinda said.

"All right Lyndie." Elphie said as she walked her to the door and accepted a kiss on her cheek with only a minor blush.

Chaxi asked Elphie about how things were going and they talked for a time about what had been going on since they returned from Frottica. Elphie kept bring up inconsequential things as she gathered her courage. Chaxi knew that something was bothering Elphie, but did not push her.

"Chaxi, I'd like to talk about something specific. May I?" Elphie asked finally and somewhat hesitantly.

"Of course Elphaba, what is on your mind?" Chaxi said reassuringly and Elphie took her dream journal out of her satchel.

"I had a nightmare the other night, but it wasn't a dream it was real, it happened, or parts of it did." Elphie opened the book to the proper pages, handed it to Chaxi then got up, and started to pace.

Chaxi looked at the first sentence and the scribbles then at the pacing green girl and knew that this was a deep seeded fear for her.

"Okay Elphaba, why do you say this is real and not just a realistic dream?" Chaxi asked.

"Because it happened. I forced Glinda." Elphie said and Chaxi had to strain to hear her.

"Go on, tell me what happened." Chaxi said and Elphie looked at her with fear in her eyes, but Chaxi was in touch with her empathicly and knew she was struggling, but not panicking.

"I forced Glinda to kiss me, I held onto her even though she fought to get away and kissed her hard until she kissed me back." Elphie said with disgust and anger.

"I was a monster and it made me have that dream, which means that I am capable of hurting her." Elphie said in a rush of words.

"Elphaba. You need to stop and tell me the context of what happened." Chaxi said.

"What does it matter, I did it." Elphie spat but took a breath and went to sit down.

"I am so afraid of what I did." She said quietly.

"The context matters very much. Were you seeking to meet your own sexual needs at her expense?" Chaxi said knowing full well that wasn't the case but needing something to shake Elphie out of the state that she was in.

"What! No, I …no! I would never do that, how can you even suggest such a thing." Elphie said as she shot up, trembling and angry.

"I'm leaving, this is insane." She said as she headed for the door.

"I did not suggest it Elphaba, you did." Chaxi said calmly and Elphaba stopped.

"You obviously want to figure this out and you need to, so tell me what happened, the whole story."

Elphie looked at Chaxi and nodded as she sat back down. She was quiet for a time then told Chaxi about Glinda's night terror and everything that had happened, including Gwenot telling her that it was all right.

"I see." Chaxi said when Elphie was finished and Chaxi could tell that just recounting that story helped her young charge settle down quite a bit.

"And how does Glinda feel about what happened?"

"I don't think she remembers." Elphie said miserably.

"Why did you choose that method of bring her out of her terror?" Chaxi asked.

"I hated to see her so frightened, she wasn't even all awake yet. I've been there I think. We have a connection. There is a way that I kiss her, to reassure and comfort her, so I did that, or tried to." Elphie said quietly trying to remember that she was safe here.

"What happened when you broke off that kiss."

"She woke up, clung to me and cried."

"So it turned out well." Chaxi said.

"I guess so, but that doesn't excuse what I did." Elphie said.

"Elphaba, it is clear from your journal entry and how you have been talking about this that there is more than one issue at play here. What is bothering you is you think that you took advantage of Glinda that night, correct?"

"Yes and I that I could hurt her."

"That is a separate issue. We do not have time to explore this all now, but we do need to separate it." Chaxi said.

They talked for a long time about what Elphie did, what she could have done differently, why she thought that it was a hurtful act and why, in reality it was anything but. When Elphie seemed to understand this and accept it, Chaxi moved on.

"Elphaba, I believe your mind latched onto what happened and some of the other things that were jotted down in your journal as evidence that you are capable of hurting Glinda. We need to explore that because until we figure it out, you will keep latching onto things to prove your point to yourself. You also need to be aware that you are not just talking about hurting Glinda in general; you are referring to hurting her sexually, causing her some of the pain that you experienced. It is not a common after effect of sexual assault, but it is not unheard of either. I will do some research for our next session and will give you some things to think about and write in your regular journal until then." Chaxi said.

"I feel that I am making this more complicated than it needs to be. Logic would dictate that I would be afraid of her hurting me, not the other way around."

"Logic has very little to do with complex emotional issues, and these are very complex Elphaba. You took a very big step though; you recognized an issue and took steps to figure it out. That is very good."

Chaxi gave Elphie some concrete things that she could do until their next session, which made Elphie feel more in control. One of the things was talking to Glinda about the night terror incident. In the time they had remaining, Chaxi gave Elphie some examples of other situations similar to her kissing Glinda like she did and they talked about context, intent and how trust and respect factored in. By the time Glinda came to get Elphie, Elphie was blushing and flustered but no longer feeling that she had taken advantage of Glinda in any way.

"I'm proud of you Elphie, for facing down something that frightened you." Glinda said as they were getting ready for bed. They had done minimal homework but had danced, talked and held each other a great deal.

"I will talk to you about it Lyndie, tell you about what happened. I need to, but not tonight." Elphie said as they settled into bed together, on Glinda's insistence.

"I understand my love, I just very proud of you and glad that you are feeling better."

"And more in control." Elphie smiled.

"I love you Lyndie, I would be lost without you."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not going anywhere and will always come to find you." Glinda grinned.

"I thought you were going on a field trip tomorrow." Elphie smiled.

"Okay, fine. But after that I'm not, at least not without you. I love you my precious Elphie and I am here for you always." Glinda said and kissed Elphie softly.

"Even when I am studying too much and become beastly?" Elphie chuckled.

"Especially then. Someone has to protect the rest of Shiz." Glinda giggled then sought out another kiss, which she found very easily.

X

Glinda's field trip to the primary school was an all day event and she would not be back until close to dinnertime. Elphie's afternoon classes had been canceled so she worked in the lab until Professor Thiol made her leave. She wasn't in the mood for the library, so she went up to her room, got her journal then went down to the patio to do homework, for classes and Chaxi until Glinda returned.

It was a sunny and cool day and Elphie felt invigorated as she breathed the crisp air. She had slept well and was looking forward to the weekend. After letting her mind wander a bit she settled down with a glass of cider, some fruit and her lab reports. She had no idea what time it was when a shadow fell across her papers, making her look up.

"Manif, I thought you left for the weekend last night." Elphie said.

"I did and I came back last night then went back to the cabin this morning, but it didn't work. I had to come back, I had no other choice." Manif said unhappily as he sat down.

Elphie looked at her friend carefully and saw no mischievous glimmer in his eye, no boyish grin. He was upset.

"Manif what's wrong? Did something happen with Dani's family again?" Elphie asked.

"Not with her family, with her. She left me." Manif said with tears forming in his eyes.

"What? Manif, no." Elphie said not sure that she heard correctly.

"She broke up with me, broke off our engagement and gave me back the ring."

Manif held out his fist and slowly opened it, revealing the engagement ring that he had given Dani.


	201. Chapter 201

Elphie looked at the ring, sparkling in her friend's trembling hand, and she felt a clutch at her heart. She had no idea how to respond, what to say or do but she knew that she had to do something.

"_Friends do something_." She thought to herself.

Elphie took Manif's quivering hand into hers and gently pushed his fingers into a fist around the ring then held it between hers for a beat as she looked into his pain-filled eyes. She saw hurt, confusion, disillusionment and sure signs that he had been drinking.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." She said quietly as she gave him a light tug.

"I know that I've just been shoved onto the market and am a free man now, but try and restrain yourself green girl." Manif said weakly as he let Elphie led him by the hand inside the building.

"Don't flatter yourself." Elphie quipped lightly after what he meant registered.

"Besides, I prefer blondes." She added with a slight smile.

"A buxom blonde once stole my heart, and all reason left me from the start. Into the abyss of love I fell, and into a fresh new kind of hell." Manif spoke melodically and loudly, his voice echoing in the stairwell. Elphie stopped walking and looked at him, putting her finger to her lips. Manif sighed, but nodded and was quiet until they were safely behind the closed door of Room 22.

"My life, my soul was hers to take, and I never knew what was at stake." He continued melodramatically.

"In her arms I languish still, a victim of my own free will." Elphie finished and Mani looked at her with a grin.

"Why green girl, who knew that you had a penchant for morose Quoxian poetry." Manif chuckled and conjured a bottle of whiskey.

"I read a lot. Haven't you had something alcoholic already?" Elphie asked.

"Not nearly enough." Manif said and took a long drink out of the bottle.

Elphie sighed and went over to the shelf where they kept a few water glasses and got one for her friend. She felt very out of her depth, and the smell of whiskey on Manif's breath was not helping. She took a deep breath and found something to hold onto.

"_He is your friend Elphaba, he has been there for you and helped you more times than you can count. Now it's your turn, so be there for him. He trusts you."_ Elphie told herself firmly.

When she turned around she saw Manif sprawled in Glinda's chair taking another swig from the bottle.

"How much have you had?" Elphie asked.

"I stopped at a bar on my way to campus and had two drinks, I am barely tipsy." Manif said and Elphie took the bottle from him.

"Let's keep it that way, shall we?" Elphie smiled.

"Hey! Your buxom blonde is right, you are mean. I'll just conjure another one ya know." Manif said.

"No you won't. Glinda is going to be back from her field trip soon, do you really want her to return to find a besotted mess sprawled out on her chair?" Elphie said as she poured a small amount of whiskey into the water glass and handed it to him.

"No…but come on, give me a break." Manif moaned unhappily.

"I'll give you a little bit more." Elphie said as she poured a tiny bit more into his glass.

"And my undivided attention and support, that will have to do." She added as she put the bottle on the table then sat down in her chair.

"I guess beggars and pathetic heart broken wrecks can't be choosers" Manif said and drained the glass.

"Well that didn't help."

"Did you expect it to?" Elphie asked.

"I didn't expect her to just give up, to quit on us." Manif said miserably as he put his head in his hands.

"Manif what happened?" Elphie asked quietly, while telling herself that she could handle this new role.

"I don't know. Things have been slowly going from bad to worse for a while now. Her moods have been unpredictable, but I tried to be there for her. I love her so very much and I told her all the time. I begged her to not immerse herself in that fight, but it was drawing her in and away from me no matter what I did, no matter how much I told her I loved her, no matter how much I tried to show her." Manif said then got up from the chair, looking at the bottle. With a sigh and a wave of his wand he conjured the bottle away.

"What fight Manif?" Elphie asked as her friend walked over to the study nook.

"The battle of the sexes that has been raging since Diquon, one of Dani's brothers, hit his wife once too often and she finally threw him out." Manif replied and Elphie inhaled sharply.

X

Glinda exited the carriage, still laughing from the levitation demonstration that they had just completed at the primary school.

"Oh come on!" Loma laughed along.

"You didn't know that the headmaster was wearing a toupee either."

"No, but I can't get the image of it stuck on a branch of that fake tree in the corner out of my head. It looked like a little furry flag." Glinda giggled.

"That was one of our better field trips, some of those kids have promise." Loma said as they walked through the courtyard.

"They do, but they were very energetic, I'm now hungry and tired. Would you like to join Elphie and me for dinner?"

"Oh thanks, no. Hy and I are going to meet his brother at the Stonehearth Inn for dinner."

"Oh I love that place, it is exquisite." Glinda bubbled.

"I've never been and I can't wait. We'll compare notes later." Loma grinned.

"Enjoy Lomie." Glinda said and she and Loma went in separate directions.

Glinda looked around the patio, hoping that Elphie would be at their table, but wasn't disappointed when she did not see her. She assumed that Elphie was in the library or lab and since she was a little early, she decided to just go up to their room and change for dinner.

As soon as Glinda opened her door she was hit with a blast of distress, confusion and unhappiness that made her unsteady on her feet.

"Glinda, my sweet!" Elphie said as she leapt from the chair and over to her love. She wrapped her arm around her waist and steadied her.

"Elphie what's the matter? What's wrong?" Glinda sniffled.

"It's me Glinda, I'll leave." Manif said as he got up.

"No Manif, just go into the bathroom, it's still buffered." Elphie said, able to speak with authority because Glinda was in distress.

Manif was in no shape to protest so he hurried into the bathroom and Glinda could feel the oppressive emotions start to ease almost immediately.

"Elphie please tell me what's wrong." Glinda said again.

"You tell her green girl." Manif said from the bathroom.

"Lyndie, Dani broke up with Manif." Elphie said gently.

"Oh no! Why? What happened? Oh Manif!" Glinda sniffled and squirmed out of Elphie's arms and ran over to Manif.

"I'm so sorry. Oh you two must be in such turmoil." Glinda sobbed as she hugged her friend.

"Glinda, Please do not put yourself in this position. I should leave, so as not to overwhelm you." Manif said.

"Manif Guoyn you will do no such thing!" Glinda said resolutely even though she was still crying and Manif looked helplessly at Elphie.

Elphie had resigned herself to having to be in control and in charge for a while, but seeing Glinda so distraught made it easier.

"My precious please, Manif will stay here with us, but you need to even out or you will be in distress yourself." Elphie said as she gently pulled Glinda from the bathroom.

"Manif are capable and willing to sneak down to the café to get us all dinner?"

"Of course, but I don't want to impose on you two." Manif said and Elphie kissed Glinda's cheek then joined him in the bathroom.

"Manif, you have always been there for me, with no hesitation or qualms. I might not do it correctly, but I want to be here for you. I don't want you to have to be alone now. If you want to be alone, or would rather be with your male friends, that's different." Elphie said sincerely.

"What she said." Glinda sniffled.

"No, everyone will find out soon enough. Here is safer. Thank you Elphie." Manif said and hugged her.

Manif gave an already crying Glinda another hug, took general dinner requests then went down to the café. As soon as he left Glinda curled onto Elphie's chest and they went effortlessly into the rhythm they had developed when Glinda needed to even out, clear her mind and center.

After Glinda's tears subsided and she was back in control Elphie took her to a chair. They settled into a snuggle and Elphie told her what she knew. Glinda listened and sobbed, becoming distressed all over again. But by the time they heard Manif kicking at the door with his foot she had vented off the worst of it and was determined to find some way to help them reconcile.

"Sorry about the marks on your door and the noise. Maybe I am a little more tipsy than I thought." Manif said as he put the trays on the coffee table.

Elphie went to get glasses and Glinda got things ready. Soon they were settled in around the coffee table with Glinda in her chair, Elphie in hers and Manif sitting slightly tipped back in one desk chair with his feet propped up on another. They each had bowls of their preferred stews in their hands and there was a basket of bread, pitchers of drinks and a plate of cookies on the coffee table.

"I couldn't get her to listen to me." Manif said after ten minutes or so of the three of them nibbling at and playing with their food.

"We were at the cabin, we had been bickering. Well not really bickering, just not communicating well. We haven't been communicating well for weeks. I suggested that we take a walk and we were out on the trails. I was trying to convince her to go away with me somewhere for the weekend, where we could be really alone, but she just said that it wouldn't help. Then she asked me why we were even bothering, why were doing this if it was all going to fall apart anyway? Then she took off the ring handed it to me and said that she was sorry, that she couldn't love me and ran off. I was too stunned to follow her right away, but I eventually caught up with her and pleaded with her to tell me what was wrong, why she thought that we couldn't get through this together. She wouldn't answer me, she just shook her head, said again that she didn't know why were doing this, trying to salvage something destined to fail and then told me to leave. Then she screamed at me to leave. So I left, sort of. I took another trail back to the house and watched her for awhile. At one point she was on the porch and I started to go try and talk to her but three of her sisters-in law came out. So I got in my carriage and left. I can't believe this is happening." Manif said forlornly.

Glinda was being affected by Manif's emotions, but was managing until he got angry and started to walk around swearing at various members of Dani's family. Elphie could see the signs on her face that she was absorbing too much. Glinda was her top priority, but Manif mattered too.

"Lyndie my sweet, why don't you go into your bubble." Elphie said.

"Oh hell, I'm doing it again. This is not good. I'm leaving." Manif said as he headed for the door.

"And I don't want to go into my bubble because I can't feel anything at all then." Glinda whined.

"Manif, it's all right. You need to talk this through. I'm fine."

"No you are not." Elphie said.

"That's why I'm leaving. I'll grab Gotero and go to a bar, or go back to the cabin, if she's even still there."

"No bar Manif that won't solve anything." Glinda sniffled.

"Enough. Manif in there for now." Elphie said firmly and pointed to the bathroom.

Manif went into the bathroom and gaped at Elphie.

"Look I'm sorry but I'm new at this all right. Usually I only have to deal with her. She can't cope with this empathicly and I won't see her hurt. At the same time you are hurting and in no shape to go anywhere, especially to try and talk to Dani."

"Manif I'm sorry, I want you to vent, I want to help and I'm trying. But you are so deeply hurt and so devastated and so many other things." Glinda sniffled.

"I have an idea." Elphie said as she went over to the desk drawer and took out a small bottle.

"Is that the potion Dr. Bikloam gave you when Glinda's powers first emerged?" Manif asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if it will interact wit…"

"That's perfect. I don't want to be alone but I don't want to hurt Glinda either." Manif said holding out his hand for the bottle.

"Manif are you sure? We've never even tried it." Glinda asked.

"It'll be fine. It's a tested potion and it is not permanent like the glyphs. It should block my emotions from you for about twenty-four hours." Manif said.

"What about the alcohol in your system?" Elphie asked, but Manif ignored her and drank down the bottle.

"I guess we will find out." Manif smirked as he left the bathroom.

Elphie glared at Manif but kept her thoughts to herself because the potion was her idea and Manif wasn't really himself.

Well?" He asked as he sat back down in his chair.

"Not an empathic peep." Glinda smiled sadly.

"I hate not being able to feel you Manif, I really hate it, but…"

"It's all right Glinda. I hate feeling like this, you shouldn't have to experience it as well." Manif said.

"At least eat something more Manif." Elphie said seriously.

"Yes Miss Goingtobeabrilliantandbossyapothecary." Manif quipped as he warmed up the stew with his wand.

"And don't look at me like that Lyndie, I realize the irony of me telling someone else to eat. But you try juggling an overly sensitive empathic romantic and a pain in the behind but devastated hopeless romantic." Elphie said.

"Who both love you very much." Glinda grinned and Manif let out a very loud burp.

"Uh-oh, excuse me." He chuckled.

"That wasn't a commentary, but I think we answered the interaction question." Then he burped again, making Glinda giggle and Elphie sigh.

X

That little diversion was just what was needed to help everyone settle down a little. Manif warmed the girls' stew and they all ate a little more while Manif tried to give them a general overview of the past couple of months. Glinda was disturbed and saddened by what she was hearing, but not being able to feel Manif's reactions allowed her to focus on what had happened. Dani had become very disillusioned with her brothers' behavior. Some were physically, verbally and/or emotionally abusive, some were having affairs and what made it worse was the fact that they all blamed their wives for bringing it on themselves. She hadn't been aware of any of this until Koima, Diquon's wife, threw him out and the other family secrets started to come to the surface. Glinda asked questions and Elphie just listened. Manif said that the whole mess was complicated and the more he tried to convince Dani that it was not her duty to try and fix it all or get her away from it, the more she pulled away from him. She kept saying that he did not understand, that he had it all wrong or repeating why are we doing this. And eventually she had stopped trying to explain at all.

Manif's emotions were all over the place and he was becoming very despondent the more he realized that nothing he said or did was the right thing to do. Even though Glinda could not feel him she knew that he needed something different now, something that she knew that Elphie could give him. It took some serious coaxing and negotiation but eventually Glinda convinced Manif to stay even though she was going to bed.

"My love, you know what it's like to not be able to express what is really going on. Talk to him, I know that even if he left you would not sleep and chances are good that he would just wander around all night or drink anyway so you might as well stay up together." Glinda said as they took the dinner dishes to the porter's closet.

"I don't know if I can do this Lyndie, he is so hurt, but having him here all night? I want to help him, to support him like he does me, but I just don't know. I am not like you." Elphie said as Glinda took her arm and lead her down to the informal parlor.

"And if he needed someone like me, I would be guzzling down coffee and staying up with you." Glinda said then stroked her love's cheek.

"Trust yourself Elphie, you know him better than you think that you do. Just being here with people who love and support him might be enough. But I know, in my heart that you can help him, especially if he is determined to try and talk to Dani tomorrow. Be honest with him, tell him how you feel, tell him what will help him figure this out."

"I have no idea what that is." Elphie sighed.

"You will, I'm positive. I love you Elphie. And so does he, but he does not expect you to swoop in and make it better. He knows you too well for that." Glinda smiled.

"That's very good, because I do not swoop." Elphie said.

They talked for awhile longer, until Elphie was calmer then they went back to their room, opened the door and Glinda burst into laughter. Manif was standing in the doorway to the bathroom in a long, striped flannel nightshirt and an old fashioned nightcap, holding a teddy bear.

"Manif! What in Oz?" Elphie exclaimed.

"It's bedtime, right?" Manif grinned.

"For her." Elphie said and Glinda giggled.

"You two excuse me please, I am going to go get ready for bed now. And Elphie sweetheart, remember he is a little fragile." Glinda said.

"He is a little insane." Elphie said.

"I heard that." Manif said as he flopped into the chair.

"I'm not denying it, I just heard it. You need to be nice to me, in addition to everything else I am here on a Friday night with you."

"Which would mean that I am here with you, so you get no sympathy from me." Elphie smiled.

"Yeah, but the love of your life will be coming out in a bit and kiss you goodnight." Manif sighed.

"I'm sure she will kiss you as well." Elphie said blushing, but trying to keep things light. And Glinda did indeed come out and kiss them both goodnight.

"Manif, when Elphie left me I was devastated and questioned myself. Don't make that same mistake, talk it out with her. My mother told me once when Elphie and I were arguing terribly that things would be clearer in the morning, not necessarily better or easier, but clearer. I'm sure it will be for you too. We love you Manif." Glinda said and gave him a soft kiss and a vigorous hug.

"Now please excuse yourself to the bathroom so that I can say goodnight to Elphie." She whispered in his ear.

"You put him up to that, didn't you?" Elphie said after Manif closed the bathroom door.

"I need to kiss you, really kiss you." Glinda said unapologetically.

"We did it when Jilla was here."

"Jilla is a girl…never mind. I love you my sweet, even when you are impossible." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a very substantial good night kiss then led her to bed.

"Nope, yours please." Glinda said.

Elphie arched her eyebrow but tucked her into the nook and sat down beside her.

"I know that this is upsetting you terribly my sweet." Elphie said.

"It is, but Manif needs you more than I do right now. I do not mind sharing." Glinda grinned.

"Since when?" Elphie chuckled.

"What's that term you use… wait. Ad hoc, I'll share you ad hoc."

"That is nice of you, I just hope I don't make it worse." Elphie sighed.

"You won't my love. Now kiss me again and then tend to our wounded friend."

Elphie kissed Glinda with a great deal of passion then gave her her doll and another gentle kiss.

"I love you." Glinda said.

"And I you. Good night my precious."

"Goodnight Elphie. You can come out now Manif." Glinda called and gave Elphie another kiss then turned on her side facing the wall.

"That must have been a helluva goodnight kiss." Manif quipped to a dark green Elphie as he walked back to the chairs and Elphie heard Glinda giggle.

X

Manif conjured some Gillkineese coffee, poured some for both of them then sat quietly watching Elphie watch Glinda. All the lights were out except the lamp in the sitting area, and Elphie had put on some very soft music.

"She's asleep." Elphie said after a few minutes.

"She drops off quickly." Manif smiled.

"She does not function well when she is overly tired. Thank you for taking that potion, that has made things easier for her." Elphie said and looked at Manif who was staring into his coffee cup.

"Manif, I can't sit here and talk to you with you dressed like that. I am already so far out of my comfort zone that I don't even know where it is any more." She said.

"You don't have to sit up with me. Glinda is asleep, I could leave." Manif said quietly.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I'm an insomniac remember."

Manif grinned slightly waved his wand and was in a casual set of clothes, but still bare feet which he propped up on the coffee table.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you. You looked silly, do you really sleep like that?" Elphie asked.

"No, and I doubt that you want to know how I do sleep." Manif smiled and winked making Elphie blush again.

"You guessed." He chuckled and poured them more coffee.

They sat there quietly for a time sipping coffee. Elphie wasn't sure what to do. She knew how deal with Glinda when she was upset, but realized after some thought that she had to learn how to do that. She also realized that although she was out of her comfort zone, she had been so many times before and had figured out a way to expand it and knew that she was doing so now.

Manif started to talk again, mainly rehashing things trying to figure out where he went wrong and what he could have said or done differently. When he started drifting into believing that Dani may have done the right thing, Elphie tried to talk to him and tell him that he was just reacting to his own negative emotions. But he was battling her every syllable. Elphie recognized her own convoluted thinking patterns in the conversation and vowed to do something to make it up to her precious Lyndie for all the times that she had put her through this very thing. Eventually he seemed to work his way out of self-doubt and back into needing to talk to her. He was also back to wanting a drink.

"Oh come on green girl, I'm getting nowhere sober maybe being plastered will help me see things more clearly. There is a fix for this, I can't just let her go." Manif said quietly but with irritation.

"Manif, if you want to drink I am not going to stop you, but why don't we engage in a diversion that will benefit both of us. We are intellectuals not pub bums…" Elphie said and Manif looked at her in amusement and started to say something.

"My sorted past aside." Elphie said with a small glare.

"Fine. What did you have in mind, indoor croquette?" Manif chuckled.

"And risk waking Glinda, hardly. I was thinking something more along the lines of chess. I'm only a novice, but I enjoy playing." Elphie smiled.

"Chess is an excellent idea." Manif said and conjured up an elegant set, a glass of wine and a glass of cider as well as a plate of cheese and crackers.

"Well at least the atmosphere will be genteel, even if the conversation isn't." Elphie smiled.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Manif grinned sheepishly as he started to set up the board.

"Please do not apologize. I am far worse." Elphie said as she assisted putting the pieces in place.

"I have no trouble believing that." Manif said then signaled for Elphie to make the first move.

They focused on the opening moves of the game for awhile then Elphie gathered up the courage to really talk to Manif.

"Manif, I understand what it is like to not know what else to do but let someone you love go." Elphie said quietly.

"Glinda said that you left her once, that was that big fight you two were having, wasn't it?" Manif said, but made his next move.

"Yes, it was." Elphie said as she thought for a moment, countered his move and then continued.

"I didn't want to, I felt like I had no other option. I was too conflicted to articulate what was going on. My original reasons for doing what I did were way off base, but at the time I just didn't know how to fight, I just knew how to give in."

Manif thought for a bit and made his move before he commented.

"How could you not know how to fight to keep someone you love? That doesn't make sense."

"No it doesn't, but it never even occurred to me at the time. I had never had anything or anyone to fight for and no one willing to fight for me. It was Glinda who didn't give up on us, even though she was furious with me."

"But you went back. Why?" Manif asked.

"Because she told me to come home." Elphie said simply.

As they continued to play their chess match Elphie told him about what she went through during that time period and during other times when she and Glinda could not seem to communicate effectively. She said that in hindsight it was mostly due to not understanding what she felt well enough to articulate it or simply being too afraid to try and Glinda either assuming the problem was something that it wasn't or not being able to figure out how to listen to her. She opened up to him in a way that she had previously only done with Glinda and Gwenot and he responded. Manif began to look at things that had happened between him and Dani differently, as well as some things from his own past. Their game ended and they seamlessly started another while still talking. They asked each other questions and provided each other the best answers that they could. Elphie to help Manif try and figure out what was going on and Manif to try and gain insight from a very different perspective from his.

Elphie went over to settle Glinda once when she appeared to be restless. She stroked her hair, sang softly to her and kissed her temple until she calmed and was snoring peacefully again then sat back down with Manif blushing furiously. The only comment Manif made was to smile and say check.

Elphie lost the game as she had the other and Manif teased her. Undeterred, Elphie set up the board again and asked Manif what he was going to do. This game was more aggressive and fast paced than the others had been. Manif talked but by the time he was in check he admitted that he had no idea what he was going to do, he just knew that he had to do something. He was going to fight, in case she couldn't.

"Well done green girl, even if you did beat me when I was down." Manif smiled after Elphie declared checkmate.

"Uh-huh, you hold on to that if you need to." Elphie smiled.

"The sun's up, we played all night. " Manif said as he got up and stretched.

"Glinda was right, things are clearer. By the way you look like hell."

"You are not exactly fresh as a daisy yourself." Elphie said as she stood up.

"Which is why I need to go clean up before I try to save my relationship. Thank you Elphie, you gave me something very special." Manif said with a smile.

"A chance to beat me at chess?" Elphie countered.

"Okay you gave me two special things." Manif chuckled.

"You gave me you in a way you never have before and that gave me hope."

"That's two additional things." Elphie quipped trying to deflect the moment.

"Stop it. Let me tell you I'm grateful, and that your friendship is precious to me." Manif said with a small smile.

"Yours is to me as well, which is why I wanted to provide you with support." Elphie said softly.

"Well that you did green girl, in spades."

"Promise me that you will come back here if you need to, we will be here. Promise me Manif." Elphie said seriously.

"I promise. I have to go." Manif said and gave Elphie a chaste kiss.

"Clean your teeth." Elphie smiled as she opened the door.

"Ditto." Manif chuckled, as he looked around the dim hallway then hurried towards the side stairs.

Elphie sighed and went to the bathroom to bathe and process the evening. She focused on Manif and his struggles, preferring to put what she had said and done away for the time being. After she was bathed and changed into different clothes she slipped into bed beside Glinda, needing to feel her.

"Elphie?" Glinda murmured as she tried to rouse.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"No my precious girl, I'm fine. Snuggle in here with me and go back to sleep." Elphie whispered.

"Is it morning?"

"It's early still. Manif went back to his room about half an hour ago. He was feeling much better. Sleep now we will talk later."

"I had a dream about Dani, we need to talk to her." Glinda said sleepily.

"He is going to try. I'll tell you all about it later." Elphie said as she gently rolled Glinda over and pulled her into a snuggle and started to sing to her.

Glinda mumbled some more, but drifted off to sleep again and while Elphie held her close she continued to think about Dani, Manif and relationships in general.

X

Glinda awoke two hours later needing to be coddled then needing to be kissed and reassured. Elphie gave her what she needed and Glinda gave it back to her. They kissed, cuddled, and talked then kissed some more, adding caresses to the mix. Elphie told Glinda about what had happened while she was asleep and Glinda sniffled throughout. Glinda told Elphie about her dreams and Elphie cuddled and reassured her. They spent a long time in each other's arms, holding and reassuring one another with words and actions.

When Glinda was back to her perky self, Elphie ran her a steamy bath then dusted her hair for her. It was very close to noon when they were dressed and ready for brunch, which today was going to be on the patio, when there was a light tap at the door.

"She wouldn't talk to me." Manif said as soon as Glinda opened the door.

"Manif, I'm so sorry." Glinda said and pulled him into the room and into a hug.

"She wanted to, or part of her did, I could see it, but she sent me away saying there is no point." Manif said dejectedly.

"Manif, where is she, at Granny's?" Glinda asked.

"I went there, Granny said that she had come back there last night but came to campus to catch up on work this morning, when no one was around. She also told me that Dani is miserable. She cried all night. I hate that. Why won't she just talk to me!" Manif almost shouted.

"Manif, Elphie told me about last night, now you need to remember that conversation." Glinda said firmly.

"Elphie talked to you, now I'm going to talk to Dani."

"That might not be such a good idea right now Glinda." Elphie said.

"I don't care, I have to try. I have felt you two together, I know what's there. Elphie stay here and help him figure out how to get her attention. I am going to let her vent and try to get her to listen." Glinda said with determination in her voice, face and eyes.

"As you wish Lyndie." Elphie deferred.

"I'm not going to argue with you, you go to it." Manif said holding up his hands.

"Manif would you excuse us for a minute." Glinda said as she led Elphie out into the hallway.

"Elphie, I'm sorry, I wasn't angry. But I can't let this go without at least trying. Dani needs a friend as much as Manif does."

"My precious, I was just concerned that you were reacting to Manif's emotions and your dreams." Elphie said.

"That's why we are out here, I'm not. I need to help her Elphie, she has been there for me just as Manif has for you."

"I'm not telling you not to Lyndie, go. But promise me you will bubble yourself or give her a potion if you are being inundated. I mean it." Elphie said seriously.

"I promise. I love you Elphie. Go be with him." Glinda said then looked around, gave Elphie a kiss then hurried down the hall.

"She is a spitfire." Manif chuckled when Elphie came back in.

"Yes she is, but she is a sensitive spitfire. Manif what did you try to tell Dani?" Elphie said as she motioned to the chairs.

Manif conjured coffee and told Elphie about his morning. Elphie listened and as she did, she saw more of herself.

"Manif, sometimes it is not what you say or do, but how you say or do it." Elphie said.

"I was trying to be affectionate and loving."

"That might be the problem. Manif, it took a long time for Glinda and I to figure out how to talk to one another when we were at our worst. It was very hard on Glinda because she wanted to soothe, coddle and comfort. But I resisted that. I did not want it; sometimes I still do not. When I am conflicted, angry, confused or especially feeling unlovable and unworthy and she tries to love me in that manner, it just made things worse. She had to learn, just as I did with her, to approach me and talk to me in a way I could hear and connect with. Sometimes she yells right back at me; sometimes she makes jokes or tries to distract me. But she never tries to love me the way she wants to until I let her. Dani is obviously not letting you give her what you want to right now, so figure out what she might need and give it to her in a way that she needs it." Elphie said.

"You two have been through the ringer it sounds like." Manif said.

"It's been a learning process for both of us, we are very different in some ways. But you know how, you've done it with me." Elphie replied.

"I guess I have haven't I, but how in Oz do I do it now?"

"You listen between the lines, as Glinda calls it." Elphie smiled.

"You two are far more complicated than anyone knows. How in the hell do I do that?" Manif said with an intrigued chuckle.

"I venture to guess that you already do. You've heard what she has been saying, just think about how you two have handled her rants or your arguments before. I have had quite a few where Glinda just listens, nods then tells me I'm being an ass afterwards. And a few where she actually answers the ridiculous rhetorical questions I toss out. Sometimes it just takes a simple answer to a question with no answer to get my attention." Elphie said and she could tell that Manif had started thinking.

"Answer her question. She has been asking why are we doing this, why are we bothering and what's the point. I can answer those simply." Manif said then thought for a bit more and got an excited look on his face.

"And in a way that will get her attention, but hopefully not love her enough to make it worse. Green girl, you are a genius!" Manif said with enthusiasm and kissed Elphie full on.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…we'll go into therapy later. Come on we've got work to do."

"Wait." A very flustered Elphie said franticly.

"I can't just leave here, what if Glinda comes back?"

"She'll know you are with me." Manif said as he picked up Elphie's umbrella.

"At least let me leave her a note telling her where we are."

"Tell her we are going to see Xafin, and that I am not giving this up without a fight, a fight Mani style." Manif exclaimed happily as he danced around with Elphie's umbrella while she shook her head and got some notepaper.


	202. Chapter 202

Glinda hurried; as best she could while carrying a tray with two glasses of orange juice and a plate of fruit, across the patio from the café to the Sorcery Building. As soon as she had stepped in to the daylight and heard the sounds of a typical Saturday on campus she began to formulate a plan. It never occurred to her not to get involved. She had heard throughout her life how her mother had nudged Byjon and Walik through troubles and how people had done the same for her parents, Aunts and Uncles and especially Jilla and Pajul. Byjon had told her once that some people needed to be reminded that love conquers all, especially those who feel embattled. She knew from her experience with Elphie that some people just don't realize that fighting to save a relationship is an option, or know how to fight for it. Glinda knew that this was not her fight and that if a relationship between her two best friends was not to be, then it was not to be. But she could be the nudge, the reminder and the example of how love can conquer anything. She just hoped that it would help.

She saw the doorway to the TAs office ajar and pushed it open with her foot. Dani was sitting on the sofa with papers and book surrounding her, but her focus was somewhere else and she was in turmoil.

"Hi." Glinda said softly from the doorway and Dani looked over and gave her a weak smile.

"I brought fortification."

"Hi Glinda. It won't help, but thanks. Come on in." Dani sighed and cleared off room on the table for the tray and the sofa for Glinda.

"He sent you didn't he?"

"No he didn't. He told me where you might be, but I told him I was going to talk to you. I think he was too stunned to argue, I can be very determined." Glinda smiled as she handed her friend a glass of juice.

"So I've noticed." Dani said as she took the glass but did not say anything for quite a bit.

"I feel so alone. I don't even know how to think anymore, what to do." She said at last and Glinda could feel how deeply confused and hurt that she was.

"Talk to me Dani, please. Manif told us a little of what lead up to this. I can't even imagine how unbelievably complicated things must be for you." Glinda said gently and Dani looked at her quizzically.

"He stayed with us last night. The very condensed version is that Elphie took him upstairs when he showed up on the patio heart broken and slightly inebriated. She kept him from becoming more inebriated and stayed up with him all night talking and playing chess." Glinda said in response to her look.

"You're kidding."

"Nope. They are still together as far as I know. She wants to help and so do I."

"He told you about my brothers?" Dani said quietly.

"Enough for us to know that you must be incredibly conflicted, confused, hurt, lost and things I can't even imagine. And I can understand, at least on the surface, your need to leave him. Please talk to me Dani, I am here for you no matter what." Glinda said and reached for Dani's hand.

Dani was more confused than ever. Her mother and Granny were trying to understand her and help. But they were very tied up in trying to protect the children. Her voice was lost in the din, not because no one cared, but because everyone else was louder. She wasn't even sure if she knew how to talk things through anymore.

"I'm not even sure where to start. Apparently my family has been disintegrating around me for quite sometime." Dani said bitterly.

"I'm listening Dani and I am a whole lot stronger than people give me credit for." Glinda said reassuringly.

"I know how strong you are." Dani said.

"Then you know I have plenty to spare right now. I've taken it from you. Now I'm simply returning it." Glinda smiled knowing full well that Dani wanted desperately to lean on someone but did not want to involve anyone else in her fight.

It took a little more gentle coaxing and reassurance but eventually Dani started to talk, then cry. Glinda held her friend while she cried, and gave her permission to just let it out by promising to keep her secrets.

After a bout of much needed tears Dani let things start to come out. At first it was a slightly more detailed version of what Manif had told them. Glinda found out that her two younger brothers, who were both newlyweds, were trying to stay neutral and her oldest brother had been trying to keep the others in line, with little success.

"My father believes that boys will be boys and it will work itself out if we ignore it. My mother thinks that their wives just need to try work it out better and let some things slide for the children's sake. My brothers think they have a right to do whatever they please because they are men and therefore incapable of doing wrong and their wives have had it. For some reason, Daoiz, my oldest brother, thought I should try and play mediator, that the warring factions would listen to me. Who knows why, my brothers never have before and their wives think that I am naive. But I did not want to talk to my brothers. The more I heard about how Diquon, Doyitan and Dikot were behaving, the more disillusioned I became in them and almost everything else." Dani said with a mix of anger and sadness.

"How awful to be put in the middle like that." Glinda said encouraging Dani to continue.

"It seemed that everything I understood was crumbling around me. Manif kept trying to tell me that it was not my responsibility, but everyone else told me that my family came first, and no one else needed to know our business. I told him anyway, tried to talk to him, not that it helped. He just didn't get it." Dani sighed.

"What couldn't he understand Dani?" Glinda asked gently.

"How betrayed I felt." Dani said softly then looked around like something was going to happen.

"You've come this far, don't stop now my friend. I understand feeling betrayed, and knowing that something that I did made someone feel that way. I'm listening. No judgement, just friendship and support." Glinda said.

"I was never really much of a girly girl. I was quite rough and tumble growing up, at least until I was a little older, early teens maybe and starting noticing some of my brothers friends. I did have girlfriends and we would hang out together and talk about typical girl things. Just like I started noticing my brother's friends, my friends started to notice my brothers. They were handsome, charming, and very gallant. They were also very protective of me, they always were, but more so when I started noticing boys. I watched them court and build relationships. They were attentive, gentlemanly, kind and caring to their dates. I idolized them, especially Diquon. He is only a year and a half older than me. One of my friends called him a knight in shining armor and thought he was perfect. We wanted knights in shining armor too. Some perfection he turned out to be. How could he change like that? Go from attentive and adoring to a monster that thinks it is okay to hit his wife because dinner is late? And why would Dikot sleep with someone else and then blame Harita for not being a good wife? How did they become so hypocritical? No guy I ever tried to bring home was good enough for them; they even threw one boy out, literally, because he raised his voice a little. And the whole time they were putting Manif through the ringer they were going home and screaming at their own wives, or hitting them or not going home at all." Dani said getting angrier as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Glinda, you must think we are a family of lunatics." She added.

"I think that my best friend needed to get that off of her chest. I also think that there is more there." Glinda smiled and gave Dani a reassuring hug.

"I didn't realize how angry all of this made me, especially at Manif, although I'm not sure why. My brothers said it was their wives that changed and caused this. The wives said that it was the guys that changed. This is more complicated than I can express but the more the girls told me to just get out now before I get hurt, the more I believed them, even though I wasn't sure why about that either." Dani said then sipped some juice and collected her thoughts.

"Manif was nothing but supportive and loving and it began to wear on me. The more he tried to love me the more I thought that it was contrived. Just like the over the top apologies my brothers would come up with so their wives would forgive them. I know it's not the same, but it all stated to blur after awhile. I got to the point where I didn't want to see him because he would try to get me to go away with him, or do something incredibly nice, or just hold me. I couldn't handle it. I started pulling away from him a while ago. We haven't had sex since the Sorcerers Retreat. I just couldn't get him to understand how confusing this all was for me. My brothers were my heroes, the type of man I dreamed of being with and now they were monsters. I tried to explain how conflicted I was and how I knew that he wasn't like that. But relationships go wrong and I've seen the aftermath. I don't want that to happen. But he just kept saying that it wasn't my fight. And I kept saying why are we doing this. We weren't communicating anymore, I couldn't get him to listen and he was saying things that just didn't fit in with what was going on. I felt so emotionally battered that it didn't seem worth trying anymore. It was easier just to make him leave. Maybe I saved both of us. Hell, I can't even articulate it to you." She said with a frustrated sigh.

"You are, I understand. But I'm not in love with you. He is. Dani, If I could help you figure out this mess with your family, I would. But I can offer some insight into communication issues. Elphie and I had to learn to talk to one another when we were upset. I am more like Manif, I wanted to coddle and soothe and tell her how much I loved her. She couldn't deal with that and it irritated her more than helped. She was listening through a filter of self-doubt and a myriad of other things that made everything I tried to say confusing and hurtful for her. I had to learn how to talk to her and how to listen to her. It didn't come automatically. I wanted to love her and help her; I just had to learn to do it the way she needed not the way I wanted. It was the same with her. She learned to coddle and be physically affectionate because that is what I need. Manif was…and is desperate to help you, to be there for you and love you. And, I'm sorry for this in advance, but I know that you want him to. Give him a chance Dani, let him try to talk to you again, and you try and listen to him without the filter of your sisters-in-law, or your fears." Glinda said earnestly and Dani just stared at her.

X

"Okay, let me see if I understand this." Elphie said trying to piece together what had happened since she left Crage Hall with Manif and ended up at the Arts Center.

"Xafin was writing a song for you to sing to Dani at your wedding, but now he is redoing it so that you can sing it to her now. That's how you are going to get her attention?" She asked skeptically.

"Don't look at me like that. You sing to Glinda." Manif said because Xafin was not in the room.

"That's because she likes that, it calms her and reassures her." Elphie said.

"It does Dani too green girl. I sing to her frequently, or I did. Sometimes after we would make love, I'd hold her and sing to her as she settled down. We haven't made love since the Sorcerers Retreat, but up until a few weeks ago, she'd still lie in my arms and late at night she would tell me what was going on. I understand now why we both ended up so frustrated after those talks, but I would still sing to her and it somehow managed to get us past that. I can only be who I am and I am a hopeless romantic who wears his heart on his sleeve. I understand I need to talk to her in a way that she can hear and I haven't been. I will now." Manif said with conviction to his blushing friend.

"Yes my friend I think that you will." Elphie said with a shy smile.

"Okay Guoyn, let's try this. Oh and my band will help, they love all this gushy stuff. But you have to magic up the instruments." Xafin said as he came into the room.

"I can do that. Can I include a flute?" Manif said with a grin for Elphie.

"Absolutely not. I am being supportive in the background." Elphie said.

"Hear that Xaf, she will be a background singer." Manif chuckled.

"I did not. I …oh never mind." Elphie said, flustered.

"I'll behave." Manif said with a grin.

"Don't strain yourself." Elphie replied.

"Okay my man, what have you got to help me woo back the love of my life." Manif said.

"Well after we talked, I reworked the lyrics to try and capture what you wanted to convey. See if it works for you." Xafin said then started to play a melody on his guitar and sing.

Elphie watched Manif's face as he listened to the song and recognized a little of the same look that Glinda got when she was hatching a plan.

"That's perfect Xaf, just perfect. What do you think green girl?" Manif said when the song was over.

"It answers her question and it covers a lot of other things as well." Elphie said with an approving nod.

"That means that she likes it." Manif chuckled.

Manif took the music from Xafin and they practiced for awhile then Manif explained his plan. Xafin thought it was wonderful and Elphie had never been a part of anything even remotely like this, but agreed to do her part for Manif's sake. After a few more run-throughs, one of which Elphie reluctantly agreed to sing along with, they went over the plan one more time.

"I owe you one Xaf, I really do." Manif said as he and Elphie prepared to leave.

"Take me and the guys out to a nice dinner one night and we will call it even. I'm a sucker for creative groveling." Xafin laughed and so did Manif. Elphie wasn't sure that she understood what just happened.

"You got it. Ready Elphaba?" Manif smiled.

"To leave or for whatever it is we are doing?" Elphie asked.

"Both. Operation Serenade is about to begin." Manif replied with a grin.

"Manif, are you sure that you are all right? You seem very wound up." Elphie asked as they walked through the Arts Center.

"I am devastated that my fiancée left me and terrified that I might not get her back. But I have something to try. A very good something I think. That gives me hope and is what I am focusing on now. I have to. I also have you, for which I am truly grateful." Manif said and kissed Elphie's hand.

"Keep this up and we may really have to go into therapy." Elphie smiled knowing that she was going to need some major processing time when all of this was over.

X

Glinda shared a lot with Dani. She talked about the things that had forced her and Elphie to learn to talk, listen and respond to one another in new ways, sometimes very hard ways. She talked in general terms, unless Dani asked a question, about their fights, Colwen Grounds, when Elphie left her and every day negotiations.

Dani shared things with Glinda as well about other relationships that she had been in, things that she and Manif fought about and how they worked them out. One of things that caught Dani's attention was what it took for Glinda and Elphie to get beyond the impasse they were stuck in during their fight about going home early.

"I don't think I'm that strong Glinda. I've seen how bad things are when they go wrong, the chaos and hurt it causes. Even if this is just a communications impasse, it might be for a reason. We might be better off just letting it go. I come from that bunch, I may end up being no better." Dani said.

"Elphie thought, briefly, that after I met her family, and saw what she was like when she was with them, that I would not want her anymore. Colwen Grounds and how she was raised is a part of her, for good or bad. When the bad rears its ugly head we deal with it together because I love her, all of her. You know about Manif's family and his past, does that affect how you see him?"

"No, I think it's made him into a good, decent man. But my brothers were good and decent men too once, or I thought that they were." Dani replied.

"And being part of a large, not so perfect family is part of you." Glinda responded, choosing to ignore Dani's mini rant.

"He accepted that and all that went with it because he loves you. Do you love him Dani?" Glinda asked and Dani seemed confused for a moment.

"Yes, but it might not matter." Dani sighed.

"I've heard those words myself. I know for a fact that love really can conquer almost anything. I learned the hard way how to fight." Glinda said.

"I have no fight left, my sisters-in law saw to that."

"I know Dani, but he does, I sure of it."

"I can't handle talking to him."

"Then just listen to him. I didn't come here to plead his case. You know that. I came here because I care about you so very much and I know that you are hurting. Elphie left me because outside influences that she did not completely understand made her think she had no other option. I did not know about that until after she came back. I also did how much pain she was in, her turmoil and struggles until after the fact. I don't regret for a minute what I went through to get Elphie to come back, even though I had no idea what to do with her when she did. Elphie told me that she does not regret for a minute the risk she took in coming back, even though she did not know what awaited her or how to cope with all of the things that had made her leave in the first place. We figured out how to figure it out, together. It was hard and it hurt, but we did it and we don't regret for a second. I just don't want you to have regrets." Glinda said sincerely.

"Oh I already have a lot of those. Oz I'm so confused." Dani said with another frustrated sigh.

"How do I know what's right, who and what to believe?"

"Are you asking for an answer?" Glinda asked seriously.

"Do you have one?" Dani responded with an intrigued smile.

"No, but I am fairly sure that you do. You just need to find it." Glinda smiled.

"If I had a way to work this shit out, don't you think I would have utilized it by now." Dani responded in a frustrated huff then regretted it.

"I'm sorry Glinda, that was totally uncalled for."

"Don't worry about it. Remember who I am in love with." Glinda chuckled.

"You have a suggestion don't you?" Dani smiled at her younger friend.

"I do. Empath centering exercises are quite versatile." Glinda smiled back.

Glinda took her friend to the buffer room, just for a change of scenery then explained and demonstrated the things she did to clear her mind and focus when she was by herself.

"I don't think curling up against Elphie's chest would help you much." Glinda chuckled.

"No, but I think I can understand why it is an excellent tool for you." Dani smiled.

"I'll try this Glinda, but I'm so messed up now that who knows what will happen."

"Dani, just concentrate and let as much as you can go, just temporarily. Then see what's left; listen to your heart. I have learned that I don't have to come up with all the answers at once, just find the one that would help me with all the rest." Glinda responded.

"You make it sound easy." Dani sighed.

"Oh my friend it is anything but. Just take some time in here alone and see what happens, it's all that you can do. I am going to see if anyone survived the extended time that Manif and Elphie spent together then I will be back, I promise."

"Well if she finally sent him fleeing in disgrace, I won't have to worry about this anymore." Dani chuckled weakly and Glinda smiled.

"If when I return, you do not want to talk anymore, I'll leave. If you decide that you do not want to deal with Manif right now, I'll respect that. I'm on your side Dani. I'm a hopeless romantic, want everyone to live happily ever after, and want to help. But no matter what happens, I am your friend." Glinda said unable to restrain her sniffles.

"I know, and I needed all of this more than I ever knew. I trust you, I'll try." Dani said and gave Glinda a hug.

"I'll be back." Glinda said.

"I'll be here." Dani replied.

X

Glinda walked slowly back to the dorm to allow time to clear her own mind. She had been prepared for Dani's emotions so had been better able to filter them than she had with Manif's. She had no idea if she was doing the right thing by Dani or not, but she had felt Dani's shift in mood and the tiny glimmer of hope that she had felt and hoped that it would be all right. When she reached the room Elphie and Manif were not there, but a note was. She took the paper out of her doll's hand and sat down on her bed to read it.

"_My precious Lyndie,_

_I'm fine. Manif is insane, but I am fine. We had another talk and something that I said gave him an idea. He thinks he knows how to get Dani's attention and talk to her differently. As of right now I do not know what it is, but he is excited. So much so that he is prancing around here with my umbrella, trying to get me to hurry up so that we can go. I don't know where, but it involves Xafin._

_I meant it when I said that I am fine. I am with Manif and insane or not, we both know how over protective that he is. We can talk tonight, or later. Do whatever that you need to do to support Dani, I want you to. I will continue to do so with Manif even though I am as you say, winging it._

_I love you my Lyndie, please take care of yourself empathicly. We will talk this all over soon._

_Again, I love you very much, Elphie."_

Glinda smiled at the thought of Elphie dealing with a wound up Manif. Then she tried to feel the residual energy in the room and although she could not separate what she felt, none of it was negative and that satisfied her that Elphie was indeed doing okay. Wanting to give Dani some time, and needing to clear her head some more, Glinda ran herself a steamy bath with some of her relaxation concoction. She did not soak for very long, just long enough to vent off some frustration with a short cry, clear her head and center herself with thoughts of her Elphie.

A little over an hour after she arrived, Glinda penned a response to Elphie's note and kissed the bottom of it with red lipstick on. Since she didn't know how the rest of this unusual day might unfold, she put some things in a purse then headed out to see how her friend was faring.

X

"Manif, do you remember when Glinda's empath powers manifested?" Elphie said as she pulled Manif onto a bench after they exited the carriage from the Arts Center. She was frustrated because Manif's idea was getting out of control and he was losing sight of its intent.

"You were a wreck, a pacing, twitching, mumbling wreck." Manif smiled.

"Yes I was. I was also intent on doing what I wanted to do instead of what I needed to do to help Glinda. You in your own charming way, set me straight. Now I am going to return the favor." Elphie said.

"You called me charming." Manif grinned.

"And you just led me into my point, you are not listening and you need to." Elphie said.

"Let's talk while we round up the gang green girl. I want to get this show on the road."

"Manif sit back down, shut up and listen to me." Elphie said testily.

"Please." She added more softly.

"All right Elphaba, I apologize." Manif said.

"Manif, I'm on your side here, you know that. And I will support you no matter what happens. But involving the rest of our friends is not a good idea. I know you want this to be special, but turning it into a stage show is not the way. Having all of those extra people there, friends or not, will put an enormous amount of pressure on Dani and I know that is not what you want." Elphie said gently.

"I hate to admit this, and don't let it go to your head, but you are right green girl. I don't know what I was thinking." Manif said shaking his head.

"Come on, let's sneak you back upstairs and see if Glinda has returned, then we will take it from there, all right?"

"Fine." Manif said with a small frown as she assisted Elphie up from the bench.

"But one of these days you need to explain to me how and why you are so good at sneaking boys up to your room." He added, chuckling weakly.

"Well Lyndie is not here, obviously, but she has been here. She left us a note." Elphie smiled, but Manif ignored her and flopped into a chair.

"Involving our friends is not good, you're right. Maybe I shouldn't involve the band either. Actually, I'm beginning to think this whole serenade her idea is a bad idea." Manif grumped and Elphie sighed.

"Manif, that is not where I wanted that to lead and you know it, so just stop." Elphie said sitting in the other chair.

"Maybe I'm just a fool, playing a fools game."

"Well on a regular day I would not argue with that." Elphie said and Manif looked at her and chuckled softly.

"But this is not a regular day. You haven't slept, are emotionally battered and have been on some sort of adrenaline high. And you are second-guessing yourself." She added.

"I guess I am, but look at it this way…" Manif started to say, but Elphie interrupted.

"As an expert in second-guess myself, I understand why you are. But I have also come to understand that it is often counter productive." Elphie said and Manif looked at her expectantly, so Elphie gathered her thoughts.

"Glinda, her parents and I went out to dinner with Byjon one night at the Emerald Café. It's a popular dancing spot in Frottica. He asked me if I was going to ask Glinda to dance. We had never danced together in public before and were just starting to be a public couple there. It was all very difficult for me. To make a long story short, we talked, he nudged me by requesting a song that meant a lot to us both, I asked, we danced and I had a mini meltdown. He came to talk to me after that and asked me if my decision to ask her to dance in that public venue felt right. When I said that it had, he told me that made it right and not to second-guess myself. He told me that on other occasions as well." Elphie said then smiled slightly as she finally, fully realized why Byjon made the effort to tell her that.

"So I am asking you. Did the decision to serenade Dani feel right?"

"Yes, it did."

"Then it is right. No second-guessing." Elphie said seriously.

"Well as far as pep talks go, that wasn't real peppy. But I got the message. No second-guessing." Manif smiled.

"I will do a lot of things for you my friend. But peppy is not one of them." Elphie smiled.

"I suppose that is asking a bit much." Manif chuckled

"Find out what your peppy half has to say." He added pointing to the note.

"She's perky." Elphie smiled.

"Same thing."

"Really? I don't think so."

"Close enough Miss Walking Thesaurus. Just read." Manif said as he rolled his eyes. Elphie chuckled and opened the note and immediately blushed when she saw the red lips at the bottom.

"Say nothing." Elphie admonished and Manif stifled a laugh.

"_Hi sweetheart."_ Elphie read to herself, hear Glinda's sweet voice in her head.

"_It sounds like you have your hands full. I am so proud of you Elphie, I'm proud of both of us. Dani and I had a very long talk. She was not in any better shape when I got there than Manif was last night. But she vented a little and seems to be in a slightly better place now. Whatever Manif has planned, I think she might be willing to listen. No promises though, I'm going back there now to check on her. I left her doing some centering exercises in the empath room. I will take you at your word and help Dani, knowing that you are doing the same for Manif. I would like to get her to go back to Granny's and if she does I will go with her if she wants me to. At the very least I want her to eat something. I'll either be in the café, the empath room or at Granny's with Dani. _

_You don't worry about me and I won't worry about you…ad hoc. (I like that term. It's useful.) Deal?_

_I love you my precious Elphie. We will talk tonight._

_XOXOXO (That means hugs and kisses. We will do lots of that tonight too.)"_

Elphie touched the lips and smiled then turned her focus back to Manif.

"How's Dani? Did she see her? Did she say?" Manif asked.

"They had a long talk. She is making no promises, but she thinks that Dani may be willing to listen to you." Elphie said.

"That's terrific!" Manif exclaimed as he jumped up.

"No promises Manif. Glinda was going back to check on her." Elphie said.

"I know, no promises, but there's hope green girl. You do understand having hope?" Manif grinned.

"I have become familiar with the concept. There's something else. Glinda was going to try and get Dani to go back to Granny's."

"Really? That's perfect, we'll go this evening."

"Manif are you sure? Maybe the dust should settle a little." Elphie said.

"Not a chance. She might be willing; she might not be tomorrow or later. Now's the time. No second-guessing."

"Okay, okay, but they might not be there yet, or at all. Glinda mentioned the café and the empath room too." Elphie chuckled.

"All right the plan is set, I just need to send word to Xafin. And we need transportation to Granny's."

"Manif, let's see if they are on campus first." Elphie said.

"What? Fine, okay. You check, but if they are not in the café or the buffer room we send word to Xafin and go to your driver's livery for a rig. Xaf knows where to meet us and I know exactly where to set up. This will work." Manif said with conviction.

"All right, let's go then." Elphie smiled trusting that her friend knew what he was doing.

X

"Thank you for coming with me Glinda, I'm not sure what came over me back in the buffer room. I'm normally not much of a crier." Dani said as they walked up the steps to Fosswood.

"Elphie's not either, but everyone has their moments. I'm just glad you wanted to come back here, instead of hiding in the TAs office." Glinda smiled.

"Are you sure that this is not an imposition?" Dani asked for the third time.

"I told you, Elphie is off with Manif somewhere doing something that he thinks will help him talk to you." Glinda said.

"Those exercises and our talked really helped, but I am still not sure if reconciling with Manif is the right thing. I will however, listen whenever he wants to talk." Dani said.

"That is a big step and scary. But you'll have this evening and tonight to think about it some more."

"That could be both good and bad." Dani chuckled.

"I wonder where everyone is?"

"There's a note on the foyer table. It's a note night." Glinda giggled as she pointed to the table.

Dani looked at her and smiled feeling very lucky that she had Glinda Upland as a best friend.

"It's from Granny." Dani said as she read to herself.

"She went to the cabin. She wanted me to have some quite time with the place to myself. The Losid's are here if I need them and there is food in the icebox. Oh my Granny." Dani smiled.

"And she said not to give up on the boy of mine. She knows a keeper when she sees one." Dani added with a laugh.

"Okay then. Would you like to scrounge around for dinner with me?"

"I'd love to." Glinda chuckled along.

"Great. I'll tell you about what prompted this unexpected solitude, then I'll get Mr. Losid to take you home."

"Sounds like a plan, and I love a good plan." Glinda grinned.

X

"It took you long enough." Manif said with a grin when Xafin pulled up.

"The messenger delivered the note twenty five minutes ago, gheez Guoyn. You act like this is life or death." The musician said with a wink.

"We've only been here for ten minutes or so ourselves. A very long ten minutes." Elphie said.

"Okay, this is the main road to Fosswood. Right up there is a smaller road that leads around to the back. It will get us near the side porch where I want to do this. Just follow me." Manif said then assisted Elphie back into the small rig they got from Mr. Frama. They also found out for sure that Glinda and Dani were here because he brought them here himself.

It did not take long to reach the spot, and while Manif was conjuring a small corral so the horses could graze, Elphie looked around. The sun was still up, but would be setting soon and she could see the house and the porch. She accepted Manif's arm and walked with him through a small part of the lawn until they reached an area at the bottom of a small incline that led up to the porch. Manif worked with the musicians to conjure up guitars, drums and a piano and while he did Elphie took in the scene. The side porch was a semicircular patio surrounded by a knee high brick wall. In front of the wall was a flat area, which Elphie guessed to be two or three rulers long that turned into the small gentle slope ending on the patch of lawn where they were. She saw lights on behind the drapes that covered the double doors to the porch.

"Green girl, I've been thinking…."

"Oh no, not again." Elphie smiled and Manif grinned.

"Since we know that Glinda is here, I think that you are right, you should write a note to her and let her deal with Dani." Manif said.

"All right." Elphie said and looked at Manif.

"What?" Manif said.

"Do you want me to write the note on my hand, or perhaps one of the instruments?" Elphie said evenly.

"You are a lot of trouble do you know that?" Manif smiled as he waved his wand and a pen and some stationary appeared in Elphie's hands.

"You would know about being a lot of trouble." Elphie said and wrote a quick note to Glinda using Manif's back as a table.

"Stay down here with me?" Manif asked after he gave the note to one of the band members to deliver to the front door.

"You know I will Manif." Elphie smiled.

"I'm supposed to sing in the background, remember?" She chuckled, then laughed outright when Manif waved his wand and turned his clothes into a tuxedo complete with top hat and tails.

X

"Dani this was a wonderful meal." Glinda said as she finished the last bite of her potato salad.

"Yep. Cold fried chicken, potato salad and garden salad in the garden room. Our own little picnic." Dani said, sprawling out even more in her wicker chair with the glass of wine that she had been nursing all evening.

"Oz but I needed this, I really did. I feel like a weight has been lifted from me, at least for now. Thank you Glinda."

"That's what friends are for. Did I ever tell you that this pink wine is stupid." Glinda chuckled.

"Ah yes, I heard about that. Care to provide details?" Dani smiled then sipped her wine as Glinda started to tell her about her and Elphie's first outing with the gang, as a known couple.

About midway through the chuckle filled story, Mr. Losid interrupted them with the note for Glinda.

"Thank you Mr. Losid." Glinda said as she took the paper.

"It must be from Elphie." She said to Dani then looked at the note. She read the brief message then looked up to question Mr. Losid, but he was gone.

"Is something the matter Glinda? Do you need to leave?" Dani asked.

"Uh…no actually, I don't. Dani, Elphie's here. With Manif." Glinda said carefully.

"Excuse me?" Dani said sitting up in her chair then draining the rest of her wine in one gulp.

"Elphie asked me to bring you out onto the side porch because Manif has something that he wants to tell you."

"I wasn't prepared for this tonight. I know you said he was planning something, but I thought tomorrow. Now? I can't." Dani said franticly.

"Dani, it's okay. I had no idea either. You do not have to; it's your choice. Why don't you point me in the direction of the side porch and I will see what's going on. Then you can decide." Glinda said as she watched her friend pour herself another glass of wine then drain it.

"No. No, I said I would listen and I will listen. I maybe confused by Manif right now, but I know him. He must really need to say something if he went to all of this trouble, and dragged Elphaba into it. I might as well get it over with."

"Dani…" Glinda started.

"That's not what I meant. I want to hear him out. Whether I am ready or not remains to be seen, but I am willing. Whether or not it makes a difference remains to be seen as well, but my filters are down, as are some of my defenses. Now, might be the best time. Will you come out there with me please?" Dani said thinking it through as she spoke.

"Of course Dani." Glinda said then hugged her nervous friend then offered her hand.

X

"Why isn't she out here? Maybe she won't come. It's been forever. Oh shit, I forgot the words, Xafin what are the words?" Manif said in a nervous frenzy.

"Manif, Manif." Elphie said taking his hands.

"Settle down, Someone will come out, even if it's just Glinda to see what is going on. And you know the words; they are your words. Take a deep breath." Elphie said quietly and calmly and Manif did.

"My heart and soul were hers to take. And I never knew what was at stake." Manif recited quietly.

"Well I know what is at stake. My world is at stake."

"Manif, focus on the task at hand. Tonight it's very clear." Elphie sang quietly and Manif picked it up, singing a few bars between deep breaths.

"Better?" Elphie smiled.

"Yes." Manif said.

"Good, because… look." Elphie said and pointed to the porch where Dani was standing holding Glinda's hand.

"Maybe we left them together too long." Manif quipped trying to quell his nerves.

"Trust me when I tell you that they are thinking the same thing about us." Elphie chuckled.

"Now go over there and talk to your love." She said after she kissed his cheek.

"Oh great Oz!" Dani whispered when she saw the scene on the lawn.

"I guess this is what we get for letting them spend all day together." Glinda chuckled as she saw Elphie kiss Manif's cheek.

"That lunatic is going to serenade me."

"I told him to find a way to get your attention." Glinda smiled and gave a wiggly-fingered wave to Elphie.

"Well, he did. The nut." Dani said.

"I think he is waiting for permission to talk to you." Glinda said after a few quiet beats.

"Oh, of course." Dani said and took a deep breath.

"I'm listening Mani." Dani said a little more loudly then squeezed Glinda's hand and took it back.

"She called me Mani." Manif whispered to Elphie, who smiled.

"That's good, now talk to her." She said and signaled Xafin to start playing.

Manif did not say anything to Dani. He simply listened to the music, locked his eyes onto hers and began to sing with all of the affection in his heart.

"_Tonight it's very clear, as we're both lying here, there's so many things I want to say. I will always love you. I would never leave you alone."_ Manif sang loud and clear, with a great deal of emotion as he held Dani's gaze.

"_Sometimes I just forget, say things I might regret. It breaks my heart to see you crying. I don't wanna lose you, I could never make it alone." _

Glinda could feel Dani take her hand again. She could also feel her emotions and see the tears forming in her eyes. She gave Dani's hand a squeeze as Manif continued to sing.

"_I am a man who will fight for your honor, I'll be the hero you're dreaming of. We'll live forever, knowing together, that we did it all for the glory of love."_ Manif sang, his voice cracking with emotion as he removed his hat and took a step forward.

"You'll keep me standing tall. You'll help me through it all. I'm always strong when you're beside me. I have always needed you. I could never make it alone. I am a man who will fight for your honor. I'll be the hero you're dreaming of. We'll live forever, knowing together, that we did it all for the glory of love." Manif sang with all of his heart, bolstered by the look on Dani's face, the tears in her eyes, and Glinda's as well as the fact that she was swaying, very slightly to the song. He started to sing the next stanza as he turned his wand into a knight's broadsword.

"_Just like a knight in shining armor, from a long time ago. Just in time I will save the day. Take you to my castle far away." _ When Manif finished the stanza he saw a smile spread across Dani's beautiful face at the reference to things she had told him, late at night while lying in his arms and decided to go for broke. He took advantage of a brief musical interlude to change the sword back into his wand then take a few broad, leaping steps up the incline and onto the brick wall. Dani looked at him in surprise, but did not back away as he continued to sing.

"_I am a man who will fight for your honor. I'll be the hero you're dreaming of. We're gonna live forever_

_Knowing together that we, did it all for the glory of love."_ As Manif sang the stanza and looked into Dani's eyes, he knew he wanted to do more. He knew it was taking a huge risk, but when he stopped singing he waved to Xafin, who started to just play.

Manif jumped down from the wall, held out his hand as he bowed to Dani, but did not say anything with his voice. He let his eyes ask her to dance. Much to his surprise and Glinda's delight she accepted and for just a minute he held his love loosely in his arms and waltzed her around the porch. When he heard the lead in to the lyric, he stopped, let her go and dropped down onto one knee.

"_We'll live forever, knowing together that we, did it all for the glory of love." _He sang then reached up to take Dani's hand.

"_We did it all for love."_ He sang again.

"I heard you Mani, I did. But I just don't know." Dani said quietly.

"_We did it all for love."_ He sang, looking into her eyes.

"I'm so frightened." Dani said in barely a whisper.

"_We did it all for love."_ Manif sang in response as he slowly rose, still holding Dani's hand.

"I can't promise you anything Manif." Dani said.

"_We did it all for love."_ He sang as a smile started to appear on his lips.

"We can talk, just talk." Dani said.

"We can? You will?" Manif spoke, hardly able to believe his ears.

"We can and I will. Just talk tonight. We'll see about tomorrow. You got my attention." Dani smiled.

"She'll talk to me!" Manif exclaimed as he jumped back up onto the wall. Xafin and the band cheered, Glinda sniffled and Elphie smiled broadly at him.

Since Dani was talking to Glinda, Manif leapt over the wall and ran down to Elphie gathering her up into a huge hug.

"Thank you, thank you green girl. I never could have done this without you." Manif said with his usual boyish grin.

"Manif I am thrilled. But remember, you might have her attention, but you still need to talk to her in the way she needs." Elphie said with a smile.

"Way to dampen the mood, but I'll remember. Are you comfortable enough with Xafin to let him drive you and Glinda back to Shiz?" Manif asked.

"We can take the rig back, it's not that far. But if that is not an option then yes, I am." Elphie chuckled.

"Thank you." Manif said and went to make the arrangements with Xafin.

"Tell me that I am doing the right thing." Dani said as she walked with Glinda into the house.

"I can't do that Dani." Glinda smiled.

"But in my opinion, you are doing a very good thing, for both of you. A scary, risky, brave and good thing."

"Thank you." Dani said and pulled the smaller girl into a big hug.

"You are welcome. We'll be available if you need us. Send word, we'll come." Glinda said sincerely.

"They'll meet you out front green girl." Manif said as he sort of pulled Elphie up the slope then helped her over the wall.

"Oz but I love her." He sighed when he walked with Elphie into the house and saw Dani talking to Glinda.

"I'll take the brunette and you take the blonde." Manif quipped loud enough for them to hear.

"Elphie!" Glinda squealed and threw herself into Elphie's waiting arms.

"They are going to talk."

"I heard." Elphie smiled.

"Xafin is going to drive us back to campus. They are waiting out front."

"Good, I've got lots of Xs and Os just waiting to be unleashed." Glinda giggled.

**A/N--The song that Manif serenaded Dani with is "The Glory of Love" by Peter Cetera (from the movie "Karate Kid II"). It's on the album ****Solitude/Solitaire****:****Original Release Date: June 1986, Label: Warner Bros /Wea, ASIN: B000002L9Z. Manif is just an 80's power ballad kind of guy. mecelphie**


	203. Chapter 203

"Tell me again which are the Xs and which are the Os." Elphie smiled as she caressed Glinda's cheek while they danced.

"Okay, one more time, but I know you don't have this much trouble with all those Xs and Os in your half page long formulas." Glinda smiled slightly.

"I don't deal with many Xs, except in that Mathematics class."

"Even so. The Xs are for kisses because heads tilt in opposite directions looking sort of like an X and Os are for hugs because that's what arms sort of look like when you put them around someone." Glinda explained then demonstrated.

"I thought you said the Xs are for hugs because arms get all crisscrossed when you hug properly and Os are for kisses because a mouth looks a little like that when it puckers up." Elphie chuckled and Glinda narrowed her eyes, put her hands on her hips and stamped her foot.

"If you knew that, why did you ask? You are mean to tease me." Glinda pouted.

"Oh my sweet, I wasn't trying to tease you." Elphie said gently as she pulled Glinda into a hug then kissed her forehead and led her over to a chair.

"I was trying to make you smile. You may have evened out a little, but you are still missing a few bubbles. We need to talk this through." Elphie said as they settled into a snuggle.

"I guess we haven't done much of that, except the general conversation with Xafin in the carriage. It was nice of him to help Manif like that." Glinda conceded and gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"It was nice of him and we haven't done any talking. As soon as you came into the room you curled onto my chest for at least fifteen minutes." Elphie smiled.

"Followed by lots of Xing, Oing and dancing." Glinda giggled.

"Mostly at the same time." Elphie chuckled.

"Lyndie I was following Manif's lead, he wanted to serenade her tonight. I didn't really have time to tell you in advance." She added apologetically.

"I know, Elphie. We were both just winging it. It was a wonderful idea, what did you say that made him think of it?" Glinda asked.

Elphie told Glinda about the answering rhetorical questions comment and the things that lead up to it and they talked for a very long time. They started out sharing the conversations they had with Dani and Manif to provide background information then talked about how they felt about all of it.

"I talked to Manif about when I left you as well" Elphie said quietly, picking up one of Glinda's comments.

"I still can't believe I did that."

"It still hurts a little to think about it, but at least in this instance, there was a good reason to bring it up. It just seemed to me that even though the situations were different, the effects were similar. And I am so glad I was not empathic then. I never would have survived what you felt." Glinda said.

"Maybe we talked to the wrong people. I'm still not sure how I managed to talk to Manif like I did." Elphie said shaking her head slightly.

"And I put a lot of it away. He wasn't really himself. He kissed me." Elphie said and Glinda's eyebrows shot up.

"He called me a genius, kissed me then said that we could go into therapy later. Elphie explained and Glinda started to laugh.

"Now who's being mean with teasing." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Oh I'm sorry my love, I'm not teasing, it's just you and Manif can be very amusing." Glinda soothed then kissed Elphie softly.

"Did it make you uncomfortable?"

"No not really, he has been demonstrative with me before. I just did not understand his reaction, He seemed so…" Elphie said trying to latch onto a thought.

"Vulnerable?" Glinda offered.

"Yes, maybe. Even when he seemed excited about his idea, there was a frightened look on his face."

"I understand. When I decided to go Elphie hunting, I felt better having something tangible to do but was also terrified that it wouldn't work." Glinda said.

"See, you should have talked to both of them. I am not equipped for these things, I'm not emotionally stable enough to offer advice." Elphie said.

"Elphie, do not go getting retroactively upset… remember, no second guessing." Glinda smiled.

"I told him that too, when he wanted to quit on the serenade idea." Elphie said.

"Byjon would be delighted that we are passing on his advice to other young couples desperately in love. Elphie, I thought about asking you to talk to Dani, briefly, when I heard the things that she was telling me. But I think we were right where we were meant to be." Glinda said with conviction.

"Perhaps, I am closer to Manif and you to Dani." Elphie agreed.

"That's only part of it. I could have commiserated with Manif about what it felt like to be left by someone you love, or about what it's like to want to coddle someone who doesn't want to be." Glinda smiled and moved a strand of hair behind Elphie's ear and Elphie smiled and kissed her nose.

"But he knew that already. You gave him the other side, Just like I did for Dani. We were the opposite point of views, to some extent anyway."

"That does make some sense. I think it may have made sense to Manif too." Elphie said.

"Well they are talking anyway, that's something." Glinda said and snuggled closer to Elphie.

They snuggled quietly for a bit then talked some more. Elphie tried to talk through her confusion about seeing Manif so hurt and vulnerable as well as not understanding how she was able to help him. Glinda offered up her own internal struggles with how Dani was feeling and what to say to her. The talk seemed to help them both. But as happened sometimes, as Elphie started to gain footing Glinda's started to slip just a little.

"What if it doesn't help?" Glinda said quietly as she pressed herself closer to Elphie.

"Snuggling?" Elphie asked, not sure what Glinda meant.

"Our well intentioned meddling. They may be talking, but that doesn't mean that they will reconcile." Glinda clarified.

"No my sweet it doesn't." Elphie said as she stroked Glinda's hair.

"I tried to tell myself that if they were not to be, then they were not to be. But I don't really believe that, they really are. Just like we are, and if it can happen to them then it could happen to…" Glinda sniffled, growing more upset and Elphie knew that she was going somewhere that she did not need to be.

"Lyndie, you have been on an emotional carnival ride since last night and it's catching up with you I think. I have an idea, something that we have not done in awhile that might help."

"Elphie!" Glinda said, giggling in spite of her sniffles.

"I didn't mean that, but I am glad that I could make you giggle. I was talking about a massage. We will forego baths for tonight and I will give you a long slow back rub." Elphie smiled.

"Mmmmm, I like that idea. But it's late Elphie and you were up all night last night." Glinda said.

"I'm fine, helping you relax and even out will help me too. You know that." Elphie said then kissed Glinda and patted her hip.

"Yeah, I know." Glinda said as she slid off of Elphie's lap.

"And we haven't had backrubs in awhile. First me then you."

"Just you tonight my precious. Maybe me in the morning, after you wake up from having been relaxed to sleep." Elphie smiled and Glinda grinned sheepishly.

"But thank you for the thought."

"Tell me that you love me." Glinda asked.

"I love you with all my heart and soul." Elphie said as she pulled Glinda close and sang the storm song quietly in her ear as she held her, knowing that she was battling her insecurities.

She sang it again as they danced slowly then Elphie put on the recording that Byjon had given them and she sang and they danced some more. Some time near the end of the song, Glinda started to remove her clothing in anticipation of her back rub, convincing Elphie to do the same.

"Why don't you go lie down my sweet and I'll get everything ready." Elphie said after a very long reassuring kiss.

"Okay Elphie, I love you." Glinda said as she held on.

"And I you. I know that you are feeling a little insecure Lyndie. I'll create a little romance for us and you can tell me your fears." Elphie said then kissed Glinda again.

"You know my fears." Glinda smiled slightly.

"That doesn't mean that you do not need to express them to me. Now lie down." Elphie said as she led Glinda to her bed then kissed her forehead and patted her bare bottom. Glinda wiggled and lay down on the bed.

"Thank you, I'll be right there." Elphie said the quickly went about her tasks. In the bathroom, she put on a nightdress and put the bottle of the version of Glinda's relaxation oil that Mr. Kwenyo had made for her in some water to warm. Then she turned out the lights, put on some soft music, lit their special candle and finished up by sparkling the ceiling with extra stars, bathing the room in a warm glow.

"Are you still awake Lyndie?" Elphie smiled as she went to get the oil.

"Oh yes, I wouldn't miss this for anything." Glinda giggled.

"Are you cold?" Elphie asked.

"If I'm shivering, it's just in anticipation." Glinda said.

"Elphie you are dressed." Glinda said and Elphie could envision the pout.

"Just so I could perform my tasks." Elphie said as she pulled her nightdress over her head and sat on the bed beside her love.

"That's why I was pouting, no view." Glinda said with a sigh, as she smelled the oil.

Elphie put some of the warm fragrant oil on her hands and placed them gently on Glinda's lower back then slowly started to slide them upward. She smiled when she heard Glinda's soft extended moan that stopped when Elphie reached her shoulders. Elphie gently moved her hands over Glinda's back; neck, shoulders and sides, letting the feel of Glinda's soft skin and the sound of her quiet vocalizations relax her.

Glinda soaked in the attention, relishing the feel of Elphie's gentle hands as they slowly moved over her back, and the feel of the warm skin of her bare hip and thigh against her. Both providing the contact that she needed to even out, center and start to quell her insecurity.

"Elphie, I know my insecurities are unfounded." Glinda said quietly when the recorded music stopped.

"No my precious girl they are not. They are also not new." Elphie said softly as she used her fingertips and lightly ran them in a wavy pattern up and down Glinda's back.

"I know in my head that Dani and Manif are not us. But they just both felt so alone, alone and lost. I'd be lost without you Elphie." Glinda said.

"I'd never let you get lost my precious. I need you far too much." Elphie said then gently kissed Glinda's bare shoulders.

"Last night all I wanted to do was be in your arms, to feel your body all night long. But Manif needed you more. And all the way home from Dani's, I just wanted to feel your lips on my temple as we snuggled." Glinda said as she started to turn over onto her back.

"I need to feel you everywhere now, to infuse myself with you." Glinda whispered.

She took Elphie's hands, and saw the oil on them glimmer in the glow of the stars. She put them on her stomach then slid them up until one covered each of her breasts, all the while gazing deeply into her love's eyes.

The silent conversation lasted only a moment. Elphie felt Glinda's breasts under her hands and focused on her love's questioning blue eyes, sparkling with adoration and need. She knew this look. It was desire and want, but it wasn't from being worked up, playing bed games or naked dancing. It came from someplace deeper and more intimate, the place where they shared heartaches and secrets with each other. The place where they could never hide from one another. Glinda had asked and Elphie responded by sliding one hand up and under Glinda's neck and the other down to her hip then kissing her in the manner that was reserved for when they were going to make love.

X

Glinda acknowledged the response by moving over just a little and intertwining her fingers with Elphie's, feeling the jolt and the tingles, as they deepened their kiss. Elphie shifted her position so that she was lying on her side beside Glinda then broke off the kiss. She cupped Glinda's cheek, and their eyes locked onto one another's as Elphie ran her other hand up Glinda's hip and over her stomach, brushing her breast on her way to cup her other cheek. She moved her dominate hand down, lingering on Glinda's arousal spot and brushing against her very responsive other breast before stopping on the opposite hip.

They kissed again, no pretense and no holding back. As they did Elphie shifted herself slowly so that she was leaning over Glinda with their breasts touching. She ran her left foot up the outside of Glinda's leg deepening their kiss as she moved it over her shin settling in so that it was in between Glinda's legs. Glinda broke the kiss and held Elphie's gaze as she moved the leg that was on the outside of Elphie's over enough so that she could feel Elphie's body against it. Then she started to kiss Elphie again, wrapping her arms around her, one hand on her upper back and one on her hip. She shifted just a little and pulled Elphie closer, bringing the rest of their bodies into tight contact. They held that position and deepened the kiss further until necessity dictated that they pull away, just enough to breath.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie whispered huskily, pressing her lips to Glinda's ear then turning her head just enough to look into her love's eyes. Glinda's response was to brush her lips against Elphie's several times before kissing her with fervor.

There were no gentle caresses, just contact and the heat of their bodies as Glinda tightened her grip. Elphie could feel Glinda's heart pound against her chest, and her hips try to shift. She broke the kiss, moved her hand from Glinda's hip slowly up to her face and caressed her cheek. After another silent conversation, Elphie started to caress down Glinda's side, past her hip and still gazing deeply into the adoring blue eyes locked onto hers, crossed the threshold.

Glinda inhaled sharply as she felt Elphie's hand move into her delicate area. She held Elphie's gaze and sighed as the fingers she adored teased and caressed for a few long and agonizing beats. Glinda groaned when she felt a finger gently brush repeatedly over that very pleasurable spot and she kissed Elphie with ardor. Glinda moaned into Elphie's mouth as her love went from lightly brushing to gentle caressing. She pressed her hand into Elphie's hip in a vain attempt to raise her own. All she managed was a slight shift, which increased the pressure of Elphie's touch, causing her to break the kiss and cry out softly.

Elphie caught her gaze and moved her fingers down slightly teasing just for a beat. Receiving the permission that she needed she started to kiss Glinda as she continued to tease. When she felt Glinda's hips try to shift beneath her she deepened the kiss at the same time she gently slid in two fingers.

Glinda moaned into the kiss and strained against Elphie's hand eventually settling into the slow rhythm that her love was creating. As Elphie's tongue caressed and explored, her fingers did the same. After a long while, Glinda broke the kiss, crying out when Elphie started to brush the nerves outside as she quickened her strokes inside. She arched her neck and moaned as her body started to tense. Elphie kissed the nape of her neck as she began to stroke a little faster and a little harder. Glinda buried her face into Elphie's neck, moaning loudly and holding onto her with everything that she had.

Elphie shifted very slightly, found that one little spot and started to include it as she continued to quicken her strokes. Glinda cried out loudly, into Elphie's neck, her hair muffling the sound. Elphie knew Glinda's body and her reactions. When the moment was right, she pressed on the little spot inside and gently on the node outside. She felt Glinda tighten around her fingers, her body tense and spasm, and could feel the breath of her cries against her neck.

Glinda had plenty of warning, but the intense spasms of pleasure that gripped her still took her by surprise. She hung onto Elphie for dear life, crying out her name as wave after wave started deep within her and tore through her body. All she knew was those spasms, the feel of Elphie's body against hers and her scent. Eventually the waves slowed, the spasms eased, and some of her other senses reasserted themselves just a little.

"I love you my precious Lyndie, take your time. I've got you." She heard Elphie whisper in her ear.

Elphie did not move much and did not even withdraw her fingers until Glinda had started to settle. She used the towel that she brought for the oil then stroked Glinda's cheek and whispered to her as the little after tremors made her body quiver. When she saw that certain little smile start to form in the corner of her loves mouth, she kissed it and started to shift as she continued to caress and whisper.

Elphie had felt a great deal of pleasure in making love to Glinda, but she knew that Glinda would want to reciprocate. Even though she was aroused and wanted to experience Glinda, Elphie felt a reluctance that she couldn't identify. She wasn't willing to give into whatever it was so she prepared herself mentally while she calmed Glinda with kisses and cuddles. After short while, Glinda started to kiss her deeply and caress her lightly. After the kiss ran it's course, Elphie locked eyes with Glinda for a moment then straddled her hips and kissed passionately before settling into the position that brought them both many types of pleasure.

"Together my sweet." Elphie said softly as she saw Glinda smile and felt her delicate fingers caressing her hips.

"Mmmmm, together happy endings are extra wonderful." Glinda said with a silly grin before she pulled Elphie down for another kiss.

After another long involved kiss, Glinda and Elphie shifted together until they found just the right positioning. As Elphie moved slowly against Glinda, she had to admit that the feel of her like this, after she had climaxed and was still aroused, was very enticing. She listened to Glinda's sweet voice, moaning and saying her name. She felt her gentle hands holding onto her, steadying her both physically and emotionally. Elphie felt herself nearing the edge where she either had to either let go or hang on. She focused on the feel of their most private of areas blending together, on Glinda moaning her name, and her eyes gazing at her with passion and reassurance, then let go.

She felt her body tense and the pulses of pleasure, moaning softly as they rippled through her over and over. She continued to move against Glinda, almost against her will as they said each other's names between moans, groans and sighs. At last Elphie felt herself go limp and lay down next to Glinda. Glinda, breathless, patted them down as she took her turn whispering loving, reassuring words. They lay in each other's arms, caressing each other very lightly as they calmed until finally they were able to move enough to kiss. Elphie reveled in the after sex cuddles and Glinda delighted in lavishing the gentle attention on her. At some point, while they were quietly just tracing fingers over each others bodies, lost in their own thoughts, it occurred to Elphie that there was a part of her that was aware of Glinda's and her own reactions even while she felt pleasure coursing through her. She realized that she really hadn't really let go completely, hadn't given in all the way. It had always been like that to some extent, but now she wondered if it was normal.

"Are you all right my love?" Glinda asked after a gentle kiss, breaking into Elphie's thoughts.

"I am." Elphie said honestly as she traced lazy circles around Glinda's breasts. Her thoughts had not disturbed her as much as they had made her curious. But she still put them away until a more appropriate time.

"And you my precious girl?"

"I feel…I feel… Elphie I love you so much." Glinda said then pulled Elphie into a tender and gentle but lingering kiss.

"I love you too Lyndie." Elphie smiled as she caressed Glinda's cheek.

Glinda took Elphie's left hand in hers and played with her fingers for a few beats and then kissed them.

"Thank you." She whispered with a grin.

"You are thanking my fingers?" Elphie chuckled.

"It seems the polite thing to do. They were very accommodating." Glinda said with a small giggle.

"Were they now?" Elphie smiled as she tickled Glinda's palm then cupped her cheek and kissed her gently.

"Elphie, that was incredible, no, it was more than that. I think parts of the deepest, darkest places inside of me spilt out, maybe I don't know. I'm not thinking clearly." Glinda smiled.

"This is not the time for thinking, it is the time for gentle kisses, cuddles and being snuggled to sleep." Elphie said.

"You want to be snuggled to sleep?" Glinda asked with a mischievous grin.

"And deny you, I wouldn't dream of such a thing." Elphie chuckled.

"But I could use a few more cuddles."

"I like after sex cuddles." Glinda giggled as she wrapped her arms around Elphie and kissed her gently in several places.

"And I do feel better Elphie. Exhausted, but better. You know, you always do." She added softly.

"Maybe that is because I love you more than anything in all of Oz." Elphie smiled as she caressed Glinda's back.

"Even your pen?" Glinda giggled as she traced her finger up then back down Elphie's arm.

"Even my pen." Elphie agreed and placed the lightest of kisses on Glinda's breast.

"Will you love me more than your pen even when I am impossible?" Glinda smiled and kissed Elphie's neck.

"Especially when you are impossible my precious." Elphie smiled and gently tickled Glinda's stomach.

"Let's make a pact Elphie. To always love one another even when we are impossible and beastly." Glinda said sitting up on one arm.

"Even when we study too much and levitate homework." Elphie added with a grin.

"Even when we forget that sometimes we need to study too much." Glinda said.

"Or we forget that sometimes homework just is in the wrong place at the wrong time and gets levitated." Elphie added.

"Especially then." Glinda smiled.

"Especially then." Elphie agreed.

"Pinky swear?" Glinda said then giggled at the look on Elphie's face. She explained the purpose and process of the pinky swear and provided some examples from her childhood.

"Pinky swear." Elphie agreed, highly amused.

She offered up her little finger and Glinda linked hers with it. They felt the tingles and Glinda leaned in for a kiss. They kissed slowly and deeply for a long time.

"Wow, that never happened when I pinky swore in school." Glinda giggled.

"Maybe this is the grown up version." Elphie chuckled.

"I like being grown up." Glinda sighed and kissed Elphie again then snuggled close, yawning.

Glinda drifted off to sleep, mid giggle, as she battled Elphie's fingers that were trying to lightly tickle her tummy. Elphie chuckled softly, kissed her temple then closed her eyes as she breathed in her scent. It wasn't just her shampoo. It was her. The mingling of her perfume, her shampoo and their lovemaking. Having sex combined with no sleep the night before and the familiar and comforting scent and feel of Glinda allowed Elphie to fall asleep soon after Glinda did, but she did not stay asleep for very long.

X

Elphie closed her dream journal and sighed as she put it on the coffee table. She had not had a bad dream or even a disturbing one, just one that confused her. She figured that she had only slept about two hours before her dream woke her up. So now she was sitting in the dim light, in her nightdress. Her emotions were stirred up, but she wasn't overwhelmed, she was exhausted but wide-awake and she knew that she needed more sleep. For brief time she thought about making love to Glinda and how incredible it had been. She tried to sort through notion that she had not experienced it as Glinda always did, but only ended up becoming agitated and irritated with herself. After about an hour of admonishing herself and trying to put everything away in order to get back to the way she felt when she had fallen asleep, she decided to just put her reservations aside and go back to bed.

"_Denying yourself that comfort is just insane. Even if you don't fall back to sleep you know perfectly well that you will settle down."_ Elphie thought and even though it made perfect sense she still had to force herself to do it.

Elphie stood beside Glinda's bed for a long time watching her sleep and listening to her snore. She was lying on her side with her hair jumbled all over the pillow. Elphie smiled at remembering waking up several times with some of it in her mouth. She knew that Glinda would fall right back to sleep after resettling into a snuggle, but that did not make it any easier.

"Just do it Elphaba." Elphie whispered sternly then pulled the covers back and sat down in the small space beside Glinda.

"Lyndie my sweet, scoot over a little." Elphie whispered, almost afraid of what would happen. Glinda mumbled and turned onto her back, but did not make room.

"Lyndie wake up just a little." Elphie whispered in her ear as she patted on her stomach.

"Elphie? What? What's wrong?" Glinda muttered sleepily as she tried to sit up.

"Nothing is the matter, I need you to scoot over so that I can get back into bed." Elphie said as she gently pushed Glinda in the right direction.

"Okay Elphie." Glinda said and turned on her side and snuggled in.

"Go back to sleep now my Lyndie." Elphie whispered as she wrapped her arms around the sleepy girl.

"Okay Elphie." Glinda mumbled as she automatically searched out Elphie's fingers.

"Wait." She said sleepily after a few beats.

"What do you mean back into bed. And why are you dressed?"

"Lyndie please do not make me regret my decision to come back to bed and try to go back to sleep." Elphie sighed as she looked at her loves concerned, sleepy face.

"Oh my love, you need to sleep. Did you have a bad dream?" Glinda asked as she lay back down, facing Elphie and stroked her cheek.

"Not a bad dream, no. Just a dream. I put it down in my journal then fought with myself for a while. I won and here I am." Elphie said quietly.

"I am tired and I want to snuggle with you. I may or may not sleep, but I will settle."

"Elphie, you…I am so happy." Glinda sniffled then kissed Elphie softly and turned back onto her other side. She skootched into Elphie, took her hands when she felt them encircle her waist and sighed.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie said.

"I love you Elphie, sing to me please?" Glinda asked.

Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda's temple then started to sing softly in her ear. Within minutes Glinda was asleep and within half an hour Elphie was too.

X

"Did you sleep? Please tell me that you slept." Glinda said as she sat up in bed and saw Elphie sitting in her chair fully dressed and reading a book.

"I slept. I actually just now sat down to read." Elphie smiled as she started to remove her glasses.

"Ok then, carry on." Glinda giggled and curled back up under the covers. A few beats later she popped back up, hair tousled, breasts jiggling and very perky.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as she crawled out of bed bringing the duvet with her.

"Good morning my sweet." Elphie chuckled as Glinda shuffled over to her.

Glinda sat down on Elphie's lap and Elphie made sure that she was all warm and cozy before giving her a kiss.

"Last night was so wonderful Elphie." Glinda smiled shyly as she caressed Elphie cheek.

"I feel so wonderful. Life is just…"

"Wonderful." Elphie chuckled.

"And every other comparable word." Glinda sighed happily.

"Would you like a few? Manif called me a walking thesaurus." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh to be a fly on the wall in here yesterday." Glinda giggled.

"Speaking of whom…"

"A fly?" Glinda chuckled and couldn't stop. She chuckled and giggled her way into a case of the hiccups that Elphie helped her get rid of with a series of kisses.

"I was speaking of Manif." Elphie said when the last chortle died out.

"When I woke up there was a note on the floor by the door. It's from him."

"Oh no, is it good news or bad?" Glinda said trying to feel something.

"I do not know, I have not read it yet. I waited for you." Elphie smiled.

"Waited! Sweet Oz but your restraint is remarkable." Glinda said with a grin.

"Apperantly." Elphie replied with a cryptic smile.

"Do you want to do the honors or should I?"

Glinda looked at Elphie carefully, trying to decipher her odd look, but decided to just let it pass.

"You." Glinda said and Elphie opened the envelope, took out a piece of paper and another note.

"_Hi my friends." _Elphie read.

"_I just wanted to thank you for everything that you did for Dani and me over the past two d_ays. We talked for a long while last night._ Really talked and listened. Who knew that advice on communication skills from Elphaba would actually work. Either miracles really do happen, or flukes do. Either way, thank you both._" _Elphie paused so Glinda could chuckle then went back to reading with a smile._

"We are not reconciled…yet, but Dani did say that she couldn't imagine her life without me in it. (Okay, that is my interpretation of what she said, but hey, I'm hopeful.) But there is very good news. Dani agreed to go away with me for a few days."

"Awwww Elphie that is so fantastic." Glinda bubbled and tried to bounce, but was too wrapped up in the duvet. Elphie rearranged the cover, kissed her then continued.

"_She said that the time that she spent with Glinda really showed her how stressed out she had become and how it was clouding her reasoning. We have already left to go to small inn called The Carriage House. It is on the main road between here and the Emerald City. A friend of my uncle owns it, it is not fancy but it is private and away from Dani's family. I should be back for classes on Tuesday, but Dani is not sure yet what she is going to do. I'm just glad that she is letting me in, even if it is just a little."_

"Oh me too, me too." Glinda sniffled.

"_If we can ask one more favor. Glinda will you please take the enclosed letter to Professor Mijoip. It is an absence from classes request for tomorrow. _

_Thank you both again, from both of us. I'll see you when I return._

_Manif."_

""I'm happy for them, this is good news." Elphie smiled as she removed her glasses.

"I know, they aren't one hundred percent yet, but at least they are working on it together. Together is best." Glinda sighed then giggled.

"Did I mention how much last night meant to me?" She added after a few soft kisses.

"It meant a lot to me too. It was very different than our other times. Of course all of our times are different." Elphie said shyly.

"I'd like to talk about what lead up to it. Maybe after brunch we can take a walk to the other side of the lake." Glinda said.

"A walk? I thought that you wanted to go on a carriage ride?" Elphie said.

"I did, but with everything that happened yesterday, we didn't have time to do anything about it. We will another time." Glinda said with just a hint of disappointment.

"Okay, if that's the way you want it, but…" Glinda interrupted Elphie with a happy squeal when she saw the mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"You mean that you arranged something?"

"You may have been hold up in the Sorcery building all day, but I was running around Shiz with a lunatic. I made good use of my time." Elphie smiled and Glinda shifted then kissed her with everything she had then leapt off of her lap.

"You mean we are going on a carriage ride today, just us?" She said as she wiggled happily, letting the duvet fall to the floor.

"We are going on a carriage ride today, just us…and a picnic." Elphie grinned and Glinda nearly wiggled and bubbled away.


	204. Chapter 204

"Are you warm enough my sweet?" Elphie said as Glinda moved closer to her on the seat of the small rig that they were in.

"Mmmm hmmm. It's nice out here." Glinda sighed.

"It was sweet of Mr. Frama to draw us this little map. I had no idea there were so many little roads around here."

"This is nice. But I think I would like it a little better if only one of us, and by that I mean you, was driving this." Elphie said indicating one of the reigns in her hand and one in Glinda's.

"Oh Elphie, after all of this time I assumed that you would have figured this out." Glinda giggled.

"Why don't you enlighten me." Elphie said with a chuckle.

"All right. First, Hoofer here pretty much steers himself. Second, you are more than capable of driving a small rig by yourself. And last, but most important, together things are always better." Glinda giggled.

"Well the first two I'm just going to take your word for and the last, I figured out awhile ago." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a soft kiss. Glinda sighed and laid her head on Elphie's shoulder then intertwined the fingers of their free hands.

They had been riding around for about an hour in the small but fancy covered carriage that Mr. Frama called a chay. It was designed for two people, had comfortable chair back type seats and a moveable hood. What delighted Glinda most was the fact that Hoofer was hooked up in such a way that he could graze if he wished. As they wandered around the well marked maze of back roads that Mr. Frama had mapped out they talked about this and that, laughed, stole kisses and ate the simple picnic lunch of sandwiches, vegetables with dip and cookies that Uliko had packed for them.

They had already stopped several times for various reasons. Once so that Hoofer could get a drink from a stream, get a treat and some friendly pats, another so that Glinda could pick wildflowers and one because Elphie had spied some hard to find medicinal plants that she wanted to collect. They did not stay very long on these stops, but they didn't hurry either. This outing was about the journey, not about arriving at a specific destination.

They enjoyed the cool, crisp fall air and took in all the sights, sounds and smells, including the little places that they stopped. They heard the sound of children playing and smelled food being prepared when they passed through a small enclave of houses. They paid attention to the birds and small animals chattering and moving about, the breeze that was rustling the leaves that were still on the tress or blowing the fallen ones over the roadway. All the while they were lulled by the feel of the carriage as it ambled along the dirt road occasionally hitting a small bump, and the nearness of one another. Sometimes they talked about the things around them or amusing memories that they invoked and sometimes they just sat quietly lost in their own thoughts. It was just one of those days. Everything was perfect, interesting and filled with possibilities, secrets and a few surprises.

"Elphie! Look over there." Glinda squealed happily during one of their quiet times, startling not only Elphie and Hoofer, but also the little bird that was riding along contentedly on the horse's rump.

"Sorry Hoofer and little birdie." She giggled as she took the reigns and steered them over to a big tree near the side of the road.

"And really sorry my love."

"What has you so excited my precious?" Elphie smiled at her wiggly love.

"Look, Look on the tree. A swing!" Glinda bubbled and Elphie looked and saw a small wooden plank attached by ropes to a thick branch.

"That's a swing?" Elphie said as they pulled closer to the tree.

"Of course silly. Come on!" Glinda said as she all but jumped out of the buggy.

"Wait right here Hoofer." She said as she patted the horse's neck. Then she gave him a carrot, took Elphie's hand and pulled her towards the tree.

"Lyndie, don't you dare!" Elphie exclaimed as Glinda started to flop onto the swing.

"Those ropes might be rotted, the branch might be weak or any number of other things. You might get hurt." She said more harshly than she intended.

Glinda was momentarily overwhelmed and startled by Elphie's emotions, but quickly realized that her protective love was being just that. She regretted letting her excitement get the better of her; especially because Elphie was always more protective as well as a little more sensitive and fragile after they had made love.

"You are right Elphie, I'm sorry. We'll test it out first." Glinda said stroking Elphie's cheek.

"I apologize Lyndie, I did not meant to be harsh and squelch your enthusiasm." Elphie said.

"No squelching. I'm still enthusiastic, with just enough caution now to keep you from twitching." Glinda giggled then gave Elphie a quick kiss.

"I appreciate that." Elphie smiled.

"It's the least I can do." Glinda grinned broadly.

For a few minutes they tugged, pulled, twisted and otherwise tested the swing until Elphie was satisfied that it was not going to become detached in midair. Glinda kissed her, sat down demurely then giggled with delight when Elphie started to push her gently.

As Elphie gently kept Glinda moving on the swing, she tried to order all of the things that she had been thinking about. Somewhere in the swirl of thoughts a connection was trying to form between what had happened when Glinda had her night terror, what had happened the previous night while they were making love and several other things. Elphie wasn't able to put it together enough to make sense of it and it frustrated her a little. She wasn't prepared to tell Glinda about not giving in fully to her while they were having sex, because she did not understand it. But she had promised to tell her about the dream that she had and the session with Chaxi. The situation with Dani and Manif had put that off, but she thought that now might be a good time to bring it up. Since she knew that Glinda wanted to talk to her too, maybe sitting here for a little while to talk would be a good thing.

Glinda was giggly with delight at this fun surprise out in the middle of nowhere. She mentally chided herself for not being a little more cautious and for worrying Elphie, but she knew that her love had understood. Elphie knew and understood her. As she went back and forth, feeling the cool air hit her face in one direction and the feel of Elphie's hands pushing her out of the other, she thought about the previous night and how Elphie had made her feel and how she still felt. She wanted to talk to her about it and thought that out here would be a good time.

"Okay Elphie, your turn!" Glinda said as she slowed down the swing. She would have just jumped out, but the last time she did that Elphie had become upset.

"I do not really want a turn, but if you feel the need to reciprocate, I will indulge you." Elphie smiled as she took the ropes to help stop the swing.

"Well that would sort of defeat the purpose." Glinda grinned as she turned around on the seat to face Elphie.

"True. Why don't I indulge myself in a very nice kiss and we will call it even." Elphie replied.

"Oooooo, a win-win. I like that." Glinda giggled.

"This activity was also, as you say a win-win. I had a wonderful time assisting you to swing. My precious girl, a great many of our activities are win-wins, even though they may not appear to be on the surface." Elphie said seriously as she cupped Glinda's cheek.

"You know something, you're right." Glinda agreed with a grin.

"It has been known to happen." Elphie chuckled.

"But don't tell Manif. It would just confuse him."

Glinda giggled and threw her arms around Elphie's neck and hugged her hard.

"I like you, you make me giggle." Glinda said.

"Ah, you have uncovered my selfish motivation. I like to hear you giggle." Elphie smiled.

"I know." Glinda whispered into Elphie's ear.

"Now I think that I was promised a nice kiss." She took Elphie's hand and melodramatically looked around before pulling her behind the big tree, out of sight of the road. She looked around for a few more beats, making Elphie chuckle.

"I want it to be a very, very nice kiss." Glinda giggled softly. And it was.

X

Glinda watched Elphie spread out the blanket that she had conjured under the tree as she made sure that Hoofer was comfortable. She was glad that Elphie had asked to stay in this little area for awhile longer. It was quiet, pretty and secluded enough for them to be careful girlfriends. As she tended to the horse Glinda thought about how much she loved this outing. Riding around in a comfortable little rig, eating yummy sandwiches and crunchy veggies directly from the picnic basket, sipping their drinks from the containers while they enjoyed the scenery as it passed slowly by, chitchatted and tried to figure out where they were on the little map. The different forms that romance could take never ceased to amaze her.

"Here's the rest of the veggies and the cookies. Although I did give the little carrots to Hoofer." Glinda chuckled as she put down the basket. Elphie held out her hand and assisted Glinda to settle on the blanket, then sat down beside her.

"I'm sure that he was appreciative." Elphie smiled.

"He likes it here too. Elphie this carriage ride has been so much fun. Between last night and today, I don't think I've ever been more relaxed and centered." Glinda said as she settled back against the tree.

They talked for a little bit about the different types of picnics that they had been on and how each was romantic in it's own way. When the talk tapered off a little, as they were nibbling on the last of their picnic fare, Elphie felt her emotions start to stir up.

"Elphie my love, are you all right?" Glinda asked offering her the last cookie, and Elphie shook her head.

"What is it? Tell me Elphie. What's the matter?" Glinda said concerned.

"I apologize Lyndie, I meant no to the cookie." Elphie smiled.

"I'm fine, mostly. I just…I was going to tell you about my session with Chaxi and my dream. It's really the first chance that has presented itself, but it might not be the best time after all. We are having such a good time."

"Yes, we are, which makes it the perfect time. We are relaxed, alone…and we have a cookie." Glinda grinned and Elphie chuckled in spite of herself.

"Yes we are and yes we do." Elphie said and took a small bite of the large cinnamon almond cookie that Glinda held out.

This is about when you had that night terror, after Byjon died." Elphie started and then told Glinda about that night.

Glinda listened carefully to how she had reacted to her dream, while not really awake, how her mother and Elphie had tried to connect with her and what Elphie had done to finally get her out of her terror. Then she listened with a certain amount of distress as Elphie told her what she thought she had done and how it made her feel. Tears formed in her eyes as Elphie told her about her own nightmare and how Chaxi had helped her separate that incident from other issues and understand it in it's proper context. After Elphie told her about the research that Chaxi was going to do and the things that Chaxi had told her to do, including talking about it, Glinda felt a little relieved. But she was still upset.

"Chaxi really helped me understand about context and intent, so I don't feel like I did before. But it was and still is confusing and rather complex as well I think." Elphie said as she wiped away Glinda's tears then kissed her. They gazed at each other for a few beats the Glinda stroked Elphie's cheek.

"Elphie, I have so many things that I want to say right now, to respond to this and reassure you. What I'm going to do is kiss you gently and tell you something about last night." Glinda said then kissed Elphie softly and Elphie nodded.

"I was feeling insecure and a little lost. I know it was because of the Dani and Manif situation, but that didn't make it less distressing. You knew what to do, you always know. I needed contact. I needed your touch. I needed you to tell me that everything was going to be all right and you did, in so many ways. You put me in my cocoon. Your body, your emotions surrounded me, coursed through me. When I was able to think coherently all I knew was you, protecting and guarding me so that I could find my way back." Glinda smiled and stroked Elphie's cheek again.

" I know without a doubt that the girl who created that cocoon, the girl who rubbed my back last night, who made love to me so tenderly and gently, the girl who held and coddled me afterwards; that girl would never, could never force her advantage in any way. Never. What you did the night I had the nightmare was the same thing that you did last night. You protected me and gave me the contact that I needed to find my way back. You told me, with actions, that everything was going to be all right, you helped me understand." Glinda said with conviction, undisguised affection and a few sniffles.

"I am trying to figure this all out Lyndie, to understand why I get these ideas in my head. I want to work this out and be able to just talk to you. I want to tell you everything, but sometimes I just can't. The reasons why don't always make sense to me" Elphie said.

"I know sweetheart. I know how hard you are working and remember what I told you that day we met with Chaxi about all of this. I do not think that you are keeping things from me. And as for reasons not making sense. I understand that very well. I know that my insecurity is not a very good reason for us to make love, but it was what I needed." Glinda said and Elphie interrupted before she could continue.

"Lyndie." Elphie said very softly looking into Glinda's eyes.

"I'm the first to admit that I am easily confused by all of this. But the one thing that I am fairly sure of, what I gleaned from the things that I have read, and that we have discussed and done, is that we do not need a reason to make love. We only have reasons not to." She continued and Glinda looked at her and smiled.

"Once again you are correct my love. And we do have many and varied reasons to not have sex." Glinda said with a mischievous giggle.

"Besides my nature." Elphie smiled.

"Yes besides that, all though that is the most compelling. For example, we'd be too exhausted to do homework and flunk out of school." Glinda said with a grin.

"That is a good reason. But there is always the time you'd save not having to take lukewarm baths." Elphie said seriously.

"Elphie! I think that would be offset by the after sex baths."

"True, I did not consider that." Elphie smiled.

"And worst of all is that you would stay dark green and I wouldn't be able to gaze upon that beautiful, luminescent emerald skin of yours."

"You never know, I might get used to it and not blush at all." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh, now there's an interesting development for future consideration." Glinda laughed.

"Although, I hope you don't lose it entirely. It is so much of part of your adorableness. It's especially attractive on those beautiful cheeks." She added and Elphie flushed.

"On those cheeks too!" Glinda said as she stroked Elphie's face and fell into a fit of giggles.

When the giggles subsided they talked for awhile longer then Glinda had a talk with Hoofer and they climbed back into their rig to return to campus. They turned onto the main road just as the sun was starting to set.

X

Elphie walked across campus breathing in the crisp, chilly morning air. She adjusted her satchel across her chest then as she slid her hands into the pockets of her cardigan sweater a smile crept across her face. Glinda had never really said it specifically, but Elphie knew that she didn't really like this sweater. But her precious Lyndie loved the fact that she liked it, was comfortable in it and would wear it without a fuss. That did not prevent her, however, from trying to get her to wear the other one as often as she could.

"_I'm putting your sweater with your clothes for tomorrow Elphie. It might be chilly, as early as you leave." _Glinda had said that night before as she laid out the cashmere sweater.

As Elphie walked into her classroom she thought about the pout that would appear on Glinda's face when she saw the cashmere sweater draped across the back of her desk chair and the cardigan gone from the hook, and chuckled again.

X

Glinda woke up smiling broadly. She stretched, put her hands behind her head and smiled even more broadly as she remembered her dream. She and Elphie riding back to campus during a spectacular sunset just as they had done the previous evening, but in the dream they had just kept on going. But coming back had been wonderful too. Dinner at Tyuron's then some dancing before homework. Glinda giggled when she remembered that she had convinced Elphie to do psychology study snuggles, even though they did not have any psychology homework. With a happy sigh Glinda got out of bed, to get ready for her day. Her grin turned into a tiny pout when she saw Elphie's cashmere sweater on her desk chair and the other gone from the hook, but it did not last long.

"At least you are wearing a sweater my love. Even if it doesn't quite go with your outfit." Glinda smiled as she bounced off to change.

X

"Maybe you should practice pouts next in your art class. Then you could add them to those cute little narrowed eyes on your notes." Elphie smiled as they ate lunch after psychology class.

"How do you know that I pouted Miss Smartieskirts?" Glinda huffed and Elphie arched her eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh all right. It was a short lived, tiny pout. But Elphie really, that sweater just doesn't go well with that outfit." Glinda said with a frown.

"It's the same color." Elphie protested.

"It's not about the color my love, it's about the…you know never mind. It would take too long to explain. That sweater suits you even if it doesn't suit all of your outfits. I'll keep that in mind."

"I like it. It is comfortable and it has pockets."

"You are not helping your case here Elphie." Glinda smiled then crumbled a cracker into her soup.

"Now my sweet, pockets are very useful. For example, they are excellent places to hide little surprises."

"Purses can serve that function just as well." Glinda replied with a grin, her eyes wide with excitement at the thought of a surprise.

"Possibly, but with those clasps and everything they are far too much trouble. This is easier and quicker." Elphie said as she put her hand in her sweater pocket and pulled out a small stone.

"Elphie! How unique." Glinda bubbled as she took the small translucent pink stone from Elphie.

"Where did you get it?"

"It was in a box of left over rocks from a combined geology mathematics demonstration of some sort. It's called a rose quartz. I was told that it is fairly common, but I thought that you would like it."

"I do. I've never seen one before, thank you my love." Glinda grinned, delighted at her unexpected gift.

"I'm glad that you like it. Dinner before art class, correct?"

"Correct. I'll see you later Elphie. Thanks again for my pretty stone." Glinda grinned as she brushed her fingers against Elphie's as her love gathered her things.

"You are welcome." Elphie smiled.

X

"Thank you Mr. Frama." Glinda smiled broadly as the driver helped her down from the carriage.

"And thank you again for letting us use that pretty little carriage on Sunday."

"It was my pleasure. Sunday was a lovely day for a ride in the country. You young ladies have a nice evening and I will see you on Wednesday." Mr. Frama said with a smile and a little bow.

"You too Mr. Frama. Bye." Glinda said and waved as the man drove away.

"Don't fret my love, It is all right, I promise." Glinda said feeling a brood coming on.

"I'm an empath, remember? I feel nothing even remotely negative from him. Okay?"

"Okay, but let's just drop it. How was your class my sweet?" Elphie said as they walked back to the dorm.

"It was great! My piece for the art show is really taking shape. My instructor is very impressed. Today I practiced shading and blending the watercolors. It was so much fun!" Glinda said excitedly as she bounced along beside Elphie.

"I'm so glad Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"So how are things in the lab?" Glinda asked as they headed up the stairs to their room.

"Good. Ran has been busy finishing up his dissertation project, so he has not been around to irritate me."

"That is good news." Glinda said happily.

"Yes it is. I had another one of my…visions, for lack of a better term, and saw how one of the project consultants could restructure their experiment. I told Lofier and he told me to tell the consultant. I was very nervous, but I did. He tried it and I think it is going to work." Elphie said with a hint of pride.

"My love, that is fantastic. I am so proud of you and I want to hear all about it." Glinda said with enthusiasm then kissed Elphie passionately.

She pulled her over to a chair, sat down and Elphie explained in simple terms what she had done. Glinda listened with excitement, interest, pride, adoration and no comprehension whatsoever.

"Thank you for caring about what I do." Elphie said quietly after their evening routine had been completed and they were tucked into their separate beds.

"Even though I know that you didn't understand it."

"Of course I care Elphie. And I don't have to understand it to take great pride in hearing you talk about it." Glinda replied.

"I love you, you know." Elphie said.

"I know. Now pipe down so I can get some sleep." Glinda chuckled, teasing Elphie about how quiet that she had been all evening.

"Elphie?" Glinda said after a few beats.

"Yes my precious girl?" Elphie said with a smile.

"I love you too." Glinda replied.

X

"Well I'm glad that Manif and Dani are still doing okay." Elphie said as they sat on the patio after dinner the next night.

"Yeah. He is not even upset that she is not wearing the ring again yet. He is just very relieved that they are really talking. And that Dani is going to going to start going back to her counselor." Glinda said.

"Is she coming back to classes too?"

"Not this week. I didn't see her, but Manif said that she was here talking to her advisor. He thinks that she is going to talk to her parents or maybe even her brothers sometime this week. He said that as hard as it is for him, he is being supportive by following her lead. She kissed him good night last night for the first time since she gave the ring back." Glinda said.

"That's good." Elphie smiled.

They talked for a bit longer about Glinda's conversation with Manif then did their homework out on the patio. When they were done they took a walk and talked about their days. Dinner was the first they had seen of each other all day, so catching up on the little details was nice. Back up in the room they studied snuggled and went through their routine.

"I'm putting your sweater with your clothes for tomorrow Elphie. It might be chilly, as early as you leave." Glinda giggled.

"Where have I heard that before?" Elphie chuckled as she came out of the bathroom.

"Well now that I know that a little surprise might appear in the pockets, I think this cardigan should be worn as much as possible." Glinda laughed.

"I see." Elphie smiled.

"You might not think that when I'm curled up here by the fire with my sweater on over my flannel nightdress."

"Oh great Oz! How sexy will that be?" Glinda said with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"I certainly hope that is rhetorical." Elphie sighed.

"You brought it up." Glinda giggled.

"Dance with me before bed. This is a shameless and obvious ploy to distract you." Elphie chuckled as she twirled Glinda over towards the chairs.

"I am not that easily distracted." Glinda smiled.

"Yes you are." Elphie whispered.

"Yes. I am." Glinda giggled and melted into Elphie's kiss.

X

"Green girl!" Manif said from the sitting area outside of psychology class.

"Did you miss me?" He said with a broad boyish grin.

"You were gone?" Elphie said straight-faced and Beliea chuckled.

"Hi Manif, Hi Beliea." Glinda said.

"I can't stay, but Dani wants to go to art class tonight and was wondering if your driver would mind swinging by and picking us up at Granny's." Manif asked.

"I don't think he will mind at all. We'll be there. Dinner at the Gallery Café?" Glinda asked after a glance at Elphie.

"Sounds great. I'll see you two tonight." Manif said as he got up.

"See you later Beliea, tell Gotero I'll be around this afternoon if he wants to work on that spell."

"I'll tell him." Beliea smiled.

"Bye green girl. You missed me, admit it." Manif said then kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you tonight Manif." Elphie smiled and Manif chuckled as he strolled away.

"He told me what happened between him and Dani, and what you two did to help. That was very nice of you." Beliea said.

"I'm just glad that they are talking. Dani was in such turmoil." Glinda said.

"Apperantly. I saw her for a bit yesterday. She said that she feels like someone has lifted Oz off of her shoulders. Elphaba, why did Manif ask me if I would be willing to do therapy with you and him?" Beliea asked with a slight smile.

"Because he is a lunatic with a very poor sense of humor." Elphie said.

"He asked you that to tease her." Glinda chuckled and waved to Gotero who had just walked into the sitting area.

"Hey, I'm an innocent bystander. I don't have the strength to be dragged into what whatever they have going." Beliea laughed.

"Who had the audacity to call you innocent Liea? I shall denounce him for the liar that he is." Tero chuckled and Beliea laughed along.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Beliea said with a coy smile.

"They were teasing one another my love." Glinda explained on their way to the café after small talk and good-byes.

X

Dinner at the Gallery café was a light-hearted affair. Manif and Elphie sparred, Glinda told them about the carriage ride and Dani told them about how nice the little Inn was. It was a casual and comfortable talk between good friends. They were not avoiding talking about what had happened between all of them, there was just no need to do so at this time. They simply enjoyed the food and each other's company until it was time for class.

Dani and Glinda walked slowly to their class talking a little bit more about their weekends and Dani about how she and Manif talked, listened and fought their way into a new appreciation and understanding of one another. Before they went into the classroom, Dani gave Glinda a warm hug.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome. But please don't make me have to do it again." Glinda replied with a soft chuckle and Dani smiled.

Dani went into Glinda's class with her and they tried to draw each other's loves while talking about them.

"Manif, why did you ask Beliea to see us in therapy? She is, as she said an innocent bystander." Elphie smiled as they walked to the music hall.

"Oh that was just my amusing and endearing way of saying I'm sorry. I should not have kissed you as I did." Manif replied with a grin.

"It's all right Manif, honestly. We can forget about it, and about your delusions of being amusing and endearing." Elphie said sincerely.

"Oh you found it a little amusing, but okay no odd couples therapy. Now you can just use our session for yourself. To explore your inner depths and find your sense of humor." Manif chuckled.

"What makes you think that I don't already have a counselor." Elphie said with an enigmatic smile.

"I have known you for awhile now. Therapy was inevitable."

"You know, that does make a certain amount of sense. Maybe that is why Dani asked me to sit in with her for a few sessions. She thinks the strain of holding a conversation with you must be getting to me." Manif replied with a chuckle.

"Are you going to?" Elphie asked.

"Going to what? Her counseling session with her?"

"Yes."

"I am, tomorrow actually. Ready to kip poor poot?" Manif chuckled as he waved to Xafin.

"I am ready to practice with my tutor." Elphie chuckled.

"My way is funner." Manif grinned.

"Funner?" Elphie said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, funner. The comparative of the word fun. And you call yourself a Top Student. I'll bet it was the use of the word fun that stumped you." Manif laughed and Elphie just shook her head and smiled.

"What's with all the jocularity?" Xafin asked as his chuckling friend and his tutee came over.

"Manif has lost the little ability he had to speak properly." Elphie provided.

"Ah, I see. That'll make for a nice quiet session." Xafin said and Elphie chuckled.

"I'll think of a comeback by break, just you wait." Manif laughed.

"Don't strain yourself Manif." Elphie smiled and motioned for Manif to stay.

"Elphaba, before we get started, I have a proposition for you." Xafin said.

Manif looked intrigued, but Elphie's mood shifted rapidly and her defenses shot up.


	205. Chapter 205

Hi everyone,

I just wanted to let you know that I am having MAJOR computer issues that are preventing me from being able to write and post chaps. (My long-suffering beta actually posted this for me.)

Be assured that I am not giving up on my story. I will have the real Chapter 205 as soon as I possibly can, but it could be a few weeks. (If I can't get my computer issues resolved in a week or so, I'll sweet talk said long-suffering beta into assisting me in getting a short chap 205 (posted as Chapter 206) up. I know I left you with a bit of a cliff-hanger. Any one who really wants to know how it resolves can PM me.)

No one is more frustrated than I am about this. I'll have Elphie Lyndie, Manif, Dani and the gang back as soon as I can. I promise. Thanks for reading the story and for all the wonderful feedback that you give me.

mecelphie.


	206. Chapter 206

_A/N: I am still not quite up to technical par on my computer, but I have (obviously) found a way to write and post. My updates may not be as long or as frequent as they normally are for awhile, but I will be updating. mecelphie_

X

Manif knew Elphie well enough to know that the subtle shift in her stance, her tensing posture and the way her fingers had started to twitch meant that she was becoming either angry, distressed or agitated. He knew that she was reacting to something, he just had no idea what it was. But what Manif did know was that he needed to intervene before his friend fled.

"Sit down and make yourself comfortable green girl. Xafin can be a bit long winded at times." Manif chuckled as he rose and gently took Elphie's hand. Elphie looked at him for a moment then pushed aside her rising paranoia and sat down beside him.

"Of course I am long-winded, I play brass and woodwinds. What's your excuse?" Xafin laughed, as did Manif and Elphie smiled and relaxed just a little.

"He just likes the sound of his own voice." Elphie said with a slight smile and both men laughed all the more.

"Okay Xaf, we can discuss the soothing nature of my voice at another time, so what's your proposition?" Manif said.

"Elphaba, I've been working on my dissertation composition for a very long time. To make a long, tragic story of composers block short, I was working on the bridge and kept hearing this melody. I knew it wasn't mine because it was a different style, but it fits beautifully. I realized that it was that one little tune that you have been working on, one of the ones you said that you made up. I'd like to use that tune in my opus and in return, you can play it as a solo in my dissertation concert performance." Xafin said and Elphie stood up quickly a sense of dread rapidly building in her.

"No. No...just no." Elphie said in a quiet, strained voice.

"Excuse me." She said then fled from the room before either man could say anything.

"I didn't realize that she would react so strongly to me asking to incorporate that tune she created into my dissertation composition." Xafin said, his confusion obvious.

"I'm not sure that is the problem. Wait here. I'll go talk to her." Manif said and left to look for his friend. He found her pacing in the atrium and watched her for a moment before going out there.

"You are doing fairly well with the dramatic exits thing. Get Glinda to show you entries next." Manif chuckled as he walked into Elphie's line of sight.

"I can't do it Manif, I can't play in public like that. Can he compel me to?" Elphie asked softly.

"What? Wait a minute. Green girl please stop pacing around and sit here with me." Manif said as he took Elphie's hand and led her to a bench.

"What exactly did you hear Xafin say to you?"

"He told me that he wanted me to play a solo in his concert. I'm going to stop tutoring. I can't do that, I won't."

"I thought that your hearing was only selective with me, but I see it's a common thing. I think you misunderstood." Manif chuckled.

"So he doesn't want me to play for him?" Elphie said.

"I don't really think that is ultimately what he wants, no. Let's just go back and try this again." Manif said.

"If he still wants to even bother. I behaved irrationally."

"Yes you did, for a normal person. But for you it was just par for the course." Manif chuckled.

"Are you attempting to help me or irritate me?" Elphie said.

"I take great pride in being able to do both things at the same time." Manif said grinning and puffing out his chest.

"Interesting skill set." Elphie smiled in spite of herself.

"I have my moments." Manif chuckled as he rose and offered Elphie his hand.

"They are few and far between, but yes, you do." Elphie said as her friend pulled her gently up off of the bench. They walked the short distance back to the music hall quietly and Elphie stopped before they went back in.

"If he wants me to play for him, in his concert, I can say no. Right?" Elphie asked only because she wanted to hear someone say what she already knew.

"Yes, you can say no. To anyone actually. Except maybe Glinda." Manif chuckled, but knew that many things he would never understand fueled that question.

X

"I apologize for leaving so abruptly Xafin." Elphie said sincerely when they walked back in.

"It is I who should apologize. I did not mean to offend you." Xafin said with equal sincerity.

"No offense taken at all. I just don't think I understand what it is that you want from me." Elphie said quietly and Manif could tell that she was very nervous.

"I want to use that little tune that you have been practicing as part of my composition. In return..."

"Let's not worry about the in return part." Manif interjected and Xafin looked at him oddly, but nodded.

"You want to use that little tune that I hum while I clean, in your song?" Elphie said still confused.

"Yes. It fits perfectly, just what I need. May I have your permission to use it?" Xafin asked.

"You need my permission?"

"It formed in your head, it's your tune. I would never use it without your consent. Listen to what I want to do with it." Xafin said and sat down at the piano to play that part of his song.

"See how it provides just the right segue between the slower part and the faster one." He said then played it again.

"That's beautiful Xafin, I can't wait to hear the whole thing." Manif smiled.

"Do I have to play it as a solo?" Elphie said with the barest hint of panic in her voice.

"No, you don't." Xafin replied, thinking he might now know what caused his enigmatic student distress. Elphie was still very confused among other things, but relieved that she did not have to play in the concert.

"I do not understand why you need my permission to use that little melody, but I will grant it. Use it in whatever manner you need to, but I do not wish to play in public. May I go next door and practice my scales now please?" Elphie asked feeling agitated for reasons she could not pinpoint.

"Of course you can. Go and warm up and then we will tackle something new." Xafin said with a smile. Elphie nodded, picked up her flute case and left the room.

"Just when I think I have gained a little headway with her I go and mess up royally." Xafin said after Elphie left.

"You didn't mess anything up and she is not being intentionally difficult." Manif said and tried to figure out what to do.

"Just carry on as normal. She likes these sessions, she really does. You are a good tutor for her."

"She seemed a little upset when she left." Xafin said.

"If I know her she's probably just kicking herself for the misunderstanding. I'll go check on her. Xaf, just don't quit on her, even if it seems that she is quitting on herself, please. She will come around eventually." Manif said earnestly.

"Oh I have no intention of giving up on her. It is obvious that music is a part of her being. I want to do whatever I can to help her access it in whatever way that she chooses." Xafin said.

"You're a good man Xaf, thanks." Manif smiled.

"She means a great deal to you, doesn't she?" Xafin asked.

"Yes she does, and not in a Dani way. Dani is my one and only." Manif smiled trying to cut off any speculation on the younger man's part.

"I gathered that from the serenade. By the way, you still owe me and the boys dinner."

"Name the day. But now let me go check on your most difficult student." Manif chuckled.

"My second most difficult...third actually. You've never met the Pyoimk twins." Xafin laughed.

"And you know. I do not think that she is difficult at all. I think that she is simply misunderstood by most people who never take the time to see beyond her color and very strong defenses."

"I could not agree more. I knew that you would be a good tutor for her. I'll be back." Manif grinned then shook his friend's hand and left.

X

Elphie stood in front of the mirror in the small rehearsal room staring at her reflection for a long time.

"What in the hell is the matter with you?" She snapped at her reflection almost wanting it to provide her with an answer. She spent a few moments wrestling her paranoia, confusion and agitation into submission then opened her flute case. As she brought the flute to her lips she stared at herself again and shook her head.

"Why is this so hard? Why is it all so hard." She sighed and started to play her scales.

Manif looked into the window of the small room and saw his best friend playing her flute in front of the mirror, but she did not look happy or relaxed. He decided that maybe she needed a little more than helpful irritation and headed to the art section to get Glinda.

"I hear that you haven't had a very good session so far." Glinda said softly from the open doorway to the practice room. She had been there for a little bit, watching her love half-heartedly playing scales and could feel her general anxiety. She had debated on how best to interrupt her and thought that a soft voice would be less startling than a soft knock, considering that she seemed to be feeling a little paranoid.

"It was my own fault. Did Manif get you or did you feel your way here?" Elphie said with almost no inflection.

"Manif. Talk to me my love what's the matter?" Glinda said as she shut the door to the room.

"I don't know. I let a simple request turn into a paranoia fueled miscommunication. What did Manif tell you?" Elphie said.

"Nothing really, just that he thought you might need something that an opposite sex best friend would be slapped for providing." Glinda giggled softly and Elphie smiled slightly.

Elphie told Glinda about what Xafin wanted while Glinda discreetly stroked her cheek. When she was finished Glinda kissed her softly and spent a moment gazing into her troubled eyes.

"The miscommunication is straightened out?" Glinda asked.

"Yes, but..."

"No buts, except this really sexy one I am admirably refraining from caressing." Glinda grinned. "Don't over think this my love. You were thrown by the wording of his initial sentence and misunderstood his intent, that's all. Why you did doesn't matter right now, we can talk that through later. Now just lose yourself in your music, let it help calm and soothe you." Glinda said quietly.

"But..." Elphie tried to say and Glinda cut her off with a quick kiss.

"I said no buts. Play me a song."

"Okay, I will play you a song. However..." Elphie smiled.

"You think you're so smart." Glinda said in a mock huff.

"Fine then, tell me your but. You can show me when we are back in our room." Glinda giggled her eyes dancing.

"You are impossible." Elphie chuckled softly.

"That's your but?" Glinda giggled softly as she lightly poked Elphie's bottom, loving the silly play on words.

"My but doesn't matter any more." Elphie said and saw the delighted twinkle in Glinda's eyes and a response forming on her emerging mischievous grin.

"And not a word from you. I meant that my objection is no longer valid. I was over thinking this, plain and simple." Elphie said with mock sternness and Glinda giggled even more.

"Mean green thing. Now play me a song so I can get back to Manif." Glinda chuckled and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"Drawing him. Dani is drawing you."

"I see. It should be an interesting ride home." Elphie said then played Glinda a slow and soft version of the storm song.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue." Elphie smiled when she was finished.

"I think Manif thought I was coming to his." Glinda chuckled.

"You always know just how to distract me. I just wish I knew what made me act like I did."

"Uh, uh, uh, no going back to over thinking." Glinda admonished with a grin and a kiss to Elphie's nose.

"You are correct. That would be a tragic waste of a perfectly good distraction."

"And a creative one. I distracted you with your own but." Glinda said and collapsed against Elphie in a fit of giggles.

Elphie chuckled in spite of herself and shook her head. Manif knocked on the door while Glinda was trying to stop laughing. He was glad that Elphie seemed more like herself but was very confused when Glinda fell victim to another laugh attack the first time he said the word but.

X

"I realize that the small blonde that you are so fond of is very easily amused, but what was that all about." Manif chuckled when Elphie returned from walking Glinda back to her studio.

"She was just doing what she does very well, loving me and protecting me from myself." Elphie smiled.

"Well hell, I could have done that." Manif chuckled.

"All warmed up?" Xafin smiled as he came into his small rehearsal room.

"Probably in more ways than one." Manif muttered in Elphie's ear as he scooted past her to the sofa. Elphie glared at him and flushed deeply.

"I am ready to start my lesson." Elphie replied, choosing her words carefully. She had the feeling that whatever had gotten a hold of Glinda had infected Manif as well.

Elphie slipped into the flow of her session fairly easily, learning some more complicated note combinations and tempos by echoing what Xafin played. Manif provided his support with applause and what he intended to be witty comments and profound observations. When he discovered that Elphie could glare at him without missing a beat on her flute, he offered less support.

"Green girl, such language." Manif chuckled after Elphie's third damn while trying to get down the timing of a complex section.

"Hush up or leave." Elphie snapped and Manif chuckled but complied by running his finger over his mouth. Elphie remembered when Glinda had zipped her mouth closed in that manner and started to chuckle.

"Xafin, I think you broke her." Manif said with a grin.

"Maybe we did try a little too much at one time." The musician said warily wondering what caused the taciturn girl to start laughing.

"Why don't we stop for now?"

"I'm fine. I would like to try this again, without a conductor/commentator." Elphie said leveling a look at Manif.

"Alright, if you insist. But if it doesn't come, we leave it and you can practice it at home after it settles in, alright?" Xafin said.

"Alright." Elphie agreed.

Xafin played the section and Elphie tried, but failed to get it right, which frustrated her immensely. She was not happy or satisfied with her performance and was quickly slipping into a brood. Xafin already figured out that she was a perfectionist and offered to provide her with other tools to help her internalize the music, if she would put her flute away.

When Glinda and Dani showed up at the door to Xafin's rehearsal room they were a bit surprised to see Xafin, Manif and especially Elphie sitting on the floor playing small drums with their hands.

X

"That was so nice of Xafin to let us bring this bongo drum home with us." Glinda bubbled as she beat on the drum and bounced in time to the movement of the carriage.

"How could he not with you on the verge of bubbling out of the room." Elphie smiled.

"Oh hush up you. He thought it was a good idea, to help you practice your new piece."

"What does a drum have to do with learning a flute piece?" Dani asked.

"That's what I asked him." Elphie said.

"It is a technique to help her with the rhythm and tempo of a particular section. And, she was to say the least..." Manif said and beat the drum a few times.

"Skeptical."

"I was not skeptical, merely confused." Elphie smiled.

"Oh come on green girl." Manif said in time to the rhythm he was beating on the drum.

"I know your "you're insane" look when I see it."

"You should, you've seen it enough." Elphie countered.

"To make a long frustrating tale of the no fun at all green girl short, she eventually settled down and felt the beat." Manif chuckled.

"Apparently not like you and Xafin were." Dani chuckled.

"Sitting there on the floor with your eyes closed, swaying and chanting while you beat on those drums."

"They looked ridiculous." Elphie said.

"You should have tried it, it was rather freeing." Manif chuckled.

"I do not chant and I only sway to music with her." Elphie said.

"You swayed with me, at least I think that's what that was." Manif replied with a grin.

"That was instructional."

"Instructional? Does that mean there is homework? Dancing homework! Goody." Glinda wiggled happily.

"I'm sure that you will have more luck with her than I did." Manif chuckled.

"I'm sure she will. She can discern the subtle difference between swaying and flinging someone across the room."

"I did not fling you anywhere. You left voluntarily when I changed the tempo, as Xafin suggested by the way."

"That was self preservation."

"Uh Manif, not that I want to interrupt this spirited debate..." Dani started.

"Please interrupt." Glinda chuckled.

"But we are almost to Granny's and well, umm, would you mind staying the night there." Dani said rather hesitantly.

"Something came up while Glinda and I were drawing you and Elphaba. I'd like to talk about it."

"Sure Dani girl. You all don't mind the trip back to Shiz on your own?" Manif asked Glinda and Elphie.

"Stay, talk." Glinda said grinning broadly.

"At last some peace and quiet." Elphie said.

When they arrived at Granny Kima's, Elphie thanked Manif while Dani spent a few moments talking to Glinda. When they were on their way back to Shiz, Elphie told Glinda more about her very unorthodox flute lesson and her frustration with not being able to play her new piece properly

X

"Okay Elphie, no dancing tonight. But I agree with Xafin." Glinda said as they snuggled in her chair.

"You just heard that music, you can't expect yourself to be able to play it like music that you know by heart, music that you have, as he said, internalized."

"I think he just did this to frustrate me." Elphie sniped. She had not been in a very good mood since they returned to the room, but it had gotten worse since Glinda called time on homework.

"Oh you think no such thing and you know it." Glinda admonished gently.

"I think he just wants to challenge you a little."

"A little? I was sitting on the floor playing drums." Elphie replied.

"Give it a chance. This weekend you can drum and hum, we can dance and you'll practice your piece." Glinda chuckled.

"I know that you are frustrated my love, about not mastering the music and about not mastering your paranoia. Give both time, they will happen."

"You sound very sure."

"I am very sure. As sure as I am that I love you and have great faith in you." Glinda said then kissed Elphie softly. They talked a little more and shared gentle kisses for a short time, but Glinda could tell that Elphie was distracted.

"Lyndie, let me go run your bath. I have a little more studying to do." Elphie said as she patted Glinda's hip after a lingering kiss.

"Alright Elphie." Glinda said and got up. She was a little disappointed at not being able to show Elphie her drawing of Manif, but only a little because she knew that Elphie was struggling with what had happened with Xafin.

Glinda watched as Elphie turned on the water and add some rose oil. Elphie helped her unhook her necklace and unzip her dress, she even gave her a kiss before she assisted her into the tub. Comforting, familiar activities that did not seem to comfort her love at all. As she soaked in the steamy, fragrant water Glinda went over everything that she had heard and seen over the course of the evening. She wasn't sure that she understood Elphie's reactions, or at least not the intensity of them and she was positive that Elphie didn't either.

After a nice long soak Glinda watched her love sitting at her desk, playing with her glasses. Her eyes were looking at the book in front of her, but were actually seeing something far away. Glinda sighed and went about laying out clothes and other things for the next day. When she was finished she sat and sketched, hoping that Elphie would stop studying on her own, but it did not happen.

"Elphie my love." Glinda said quietly.

"Not too much longer, alright?"

Elphie nodded, but did not look up from her papers.

"Elphaba, look at me please." Glinda responded and Elphie did.

"Don't let whatever this is take hold Elphie, just don't. Think it through. Sort, process and put it away.

I am not going to ask you to tell me, but I am going to tell you to wake me if you need to talk or you feel yourself slipping. I am not going to tell you to sleep, but I am going to tell you to come to my bed when you do decide that you want to try and sleep. I mean it." Glinda said with an authority that only someone in love with her would respond to.

And Elphie responded. She responded by pulling Glinda into a kiss. A needy kiss that came from somewhere deep within her. As they kissed Elphie maneuvered Glinda onto her lap and held her as if she would vanish without arms around her. As the kiss grew deeper and more complex it shifted from needy to greedy as Elphie hungrily and uncharacteristically explored Glinda's mouth, searching and taking everything that Glinda offered her.

They kissed for quite awhile, one long kiss segueing into another. As Elphie's need abated the intensity of the kisses decreased until eventually the were were sharing soft, lingering kisses that were interspersed with loving gazes and gentle touches.

"I came back to a kiss." Elphie whispered.

"Yes, you did." Glinda agreed and gave Elphie another soft kiss.

"And you were right there." Elphie said.

"Yes, I was." Glinda replied and stroked Elphie's cheek.

"You always will be. No matter what." Elphie stated with certainty.

"Yes I will." Glinda said with equal certainty.

"And now you want me to share your bed and snuggle you to sleep." Elphie said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, I do." Glinda replied as she ran her fingers through Elphie's hair and moved it behind her ears before getting off of her lap.

"Now why can't all of our conversations be this orderly?" Elphie said as Glinda pulled her up from her chair.

"Well now that would take all the fun out of things, wouldn't it?" Glinda chuckled.

"Perhaps, but just think how much more smoothly our negotiations would go." Elphie smiled.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you Miss Smartieskirts? I was doing all of the agreeing." Glinda laughed.

"And I meant every syllable." She added after a firm but affectionate kiss.

"Yes, I know." Elphie said with a grin.

They settled into bed with very little talk and one long goodnight kiss. Glinda fell asleep knowing that Elphie would not stay in bed, but grateful that she was feeling a little more settled and in control. Elphie softly hummed the new music that Xafin had played for her to learn until she heard Glinda's soft snore and for a long while afterwards, trying to figure out how to connect with it.

Unable to get the tune out of her head and knowing that she was not going to go to sleep, Elphie carefully disengaged from Glinda and got out of bed. She put a pillow in her place in case her love moved and smiled when she did. Satisfied that Glinda was not going to wake, Elphie got her flute and went into the bathroom. She assembled it then stared at it.

"Why do I feel so compelled to do this?" She asked the instrument.

"And why can't I get it?"

Afraid of waking a virtually unwakeable Glinda, Elphie put the flute to her lips, but did not blow. Instead, she heard the music in her head and tried to follow along on the flute, but her fingers were uncooperative. She took a deep breath and tried again, then again and again growing more frustrated each time. Finally, she decided to play softly and see if that helped. After the third try she realized that was just making things worse and went back to simply fingering the keys and growing more frustrated.

"That's enough Elphie." Glinda said quietly from the doorway to the bathroom, startling Elphie.

"What in the hell are you doing up!" Elphie snapped then regretted it.

"I'm sorry I woke you Lyndie. Come, I'll tuck you back in."

"Give me this please." Glinda said taking Elphie's flute from her.

"I want to keep trying. I'll master it eventually."

"That is what I am afraid of. You don't master it Elphie, you play it."

"Same thing." Elphie said becoming irritated.

"No my love, it is not. Listen to me please." Glinda said seriously as she led Elphie into the room and sat them down on her bed in the nook.

"Elphie, when you were young you used to love music, then your father and possibly other things took away that love. You lost faith in music and learned not to trust it. You are just getting that back again. And not just your voice, but your faith and trust in music and it's power, recognizing and acknowledging how it makes you feel. I refuse to let you lose it all again, to allow you take that away from yourself because for whatever reason you are forcing yourself to master something complex instead of just trusting it to come when it is ready. I want you to love playing the flute my precious Elphie, to let it relax and soothe you, not frustrate and irritate you."

"I just don't understand why I can't master...er play that one part." Elphie said miserably.

"That's because you think that you need to master it, you do not. Elphie do you remember that day on the patio when I was trying to draw your eyes." Glinda smiled.

"I remember collecting the wadded up paper and pencils that you threw." Elphie smiled then had a realization.

"That's when you decided to take a class."

"Yep. I wanted to draw your eyes, and the rest of you. Elphie I have no desire to be a professional artist, but I do want to satisfy my own, I don't know, curiosity to see what I can learn. Those classes are fun and are helping me do what I love to do because I learned how to trust the process. Your lessons can help you too." Glinda said then yawned.

"I'll not play anymore tonight. You need to sleep and I was severely over thinking this just like I did before." Elphie said unhappily.

"Yes, I need to sleep, you do too. But I will not belabor that point. And yes, for whatever reasons, you were over thinking this and putting far too much pressure on yourself. But I want you to play tonight, play your special scales. Play me to sleep. Play them as long as you need, or want to. You love to play scales and you need to love playing your flute right now." Glinda said then handed Elphie her flute.

"Promise me, no more of that new song."

"I promise. And I love you so much, I can barely draw enough breath to play even a simple scale." Elphie whispered and Glinda kissed her very very softly.

"I love you too my precious, precious love and if I am wrong about any of this, we can fuss about it tomorrow."

"You are not wrong." Elphie smiled.

"No, I'm not." Glinda grinned then kissed Elphie one last time and curled up on her side under the covers and closed her eyes.

Elphie chuckled softly and saw Glinda grin when she did. She went to sit on Glinda's bed and started to play the scales that she had created herself. Within minutes she could feel the frustration that she had felt before start to fade away. She played the repetitive, familiar and comforting sequence of notes over and over trying different keys and different tempos until she realized that she felt sleepy. She was having such a good time, was so entranced by what she was doing that she did not realize how much time had passed. It took a beat, but she understood that this was the point. She put her flute back in its case, gave Glinda a gentle kiss then stretched on her love's bed to get a few hours of sleep, with the storm song floating in her head.


	207. Chapter 207

Glinda put the tray with some sandwiches, fruit and drinks on it down on the table then sat down so that she could see out of the window. It was a chilly, drizzly and gray day and she watched the people on the patio hurry to their next class or to their dorms, not stopping to chat or even say hello to each other. She hated days like this. Waking up to this dreariness had exacerbated her disappointment in Elphie leaving early, missing their usual breakfast together. She looked at the little note that Elphie had left for her and smiled, just like she had when she first read it.

_"Good morning my precious girl,_

_Thank you for, yet again, talking me down from a ledge. I played myself to sleep last night. I am sorry to miss our breakfast, but I needed some lab time. I know it is not lunch day, but I will try to slip away for a little while at the usual time. I love you and I hope this helps brighten the dreary morning. It's a perky sun. (I thought I'd give you a heads up.) _

_I love you, Elphie."_

Glinda chuckled as she ran her finger over the perfect yellow circle that was obviously made with a glass or something, with straight and squiggly lines coming from it. In the middle of it was what Glinda assumed was a smiling face.

"Oh how I love that girl." Glinda said to the paper.

"You love another girl? Can she draw perky suns and flowers that look like feather dusters too?" Elphie laughed softly as she removed her rain cloak.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled.

"You snuck up on me."

"You were busy chuckling." Elphie smiled as she sat down.

"It was a love chuckle." Glinda said as she slid a plate with a tomato and cheese sandwich and some melon on it over to Elphie.

"As in you love to chuckle?" Elphie grinned then ate a piece of melon.

"As in I love you and the fact that you do these little things for me so much that I can't contain my happiness and I have to chuckle." Glinda said and poured Elphie some cider.

"I see. Well chuckles in whatever form are not a bad thing on a rainy day." Elphie replied after she swallowed a bite of her sandwich.

"Nope. How was your morning Elphie?"

"A bit frustrating actually. I'll tell you tonight. It's partially Ran and this new research that I've started. But I think that nonsense yesterday is making it seem worse than it is. I hate feeling paranoid in the lab. I'll be fine though, so please do not worry." Elphie said then drained her cider glass.

"I have to go my sweet. Late dinner and I will have a great deal of work to do tonight, but I promise you a long before bed dance or snuggle, okay?" Elphie smiled as she put on her rain cloak.

"Okay Elphie." Glinda said with a slight frown as she wrapped the rest of Elphie's sandwich in a napkin.

Elphie looked at Glinda and took her fingers. "I'm fine, and you know that. It is just a long, frustrating day."

"I know. I'll be waiting right here with something hot and yummy. Oh and dinner too." Glinda giggled.

"You are incorrigible. May I have my lunch please?" Elphie said and took her sandwich from a grinning Glinda.

"I am adorable."

"Impossible." Elphie said as she picked up her umbrella.

"Irresistible." Glinda giggled.

"Insuperable." Elphie countered and started to walk away.

"Indispensable." Glinda laughed.

"Correct." Elphie chuckled as she walked out the door.

"Oh! I hate it when she does that." Glinda said with a giggled pout.

Elphie stopped in front of the window to smile and wave at her love and got a mouthed "mean green thing" in response. She walked to her class with a smile on her face.

X

Glinda got out of her steamy tub, her mood not much better than it was when she went in. She wasn't exactly cranky, but she wasn't her perky self either. Just like Elphie wasn't being a beast, but she was a little broody. Talking while they ate their favorite casual dinners had been nice, but not being able to take a walk afterwards because of the steady, chilly rain canceled out the nice part. They were not irritated at or poking at one another, they just both knew that the casual banter they shared over lunch was not to be this evening. After dinner they had kissed and then went about doing homework and their separate tasks. Glinda took her time drying her hair and going through the rest of the evening's routine, then she put on some soft music and settled down in her chair.

For a time she watched Elphie work at her desk. She was surrounded by more books than usual, scowling more than usual and mumbling more than usual, but Glinda thought that it seemed rather normal, considering the day. She took out her sketch book and looked at her drawing of Manif. It was not exceptionally good, but someone could tell that it was him. She thought that Elphie would like it, when she finally saw it.

She thought about the conversations that she had with Dani yesterday and earlier today. She was proud of her friend, going to have a talk with her family. Dani was very nervous, but was convinced that she could not commit to Manif until she set up some parameters with her brothers and the rest of her family. And she had every intention of recommitting to him. She was leaving for her parent's house tonight and Manif was going to join her on Saturday morning. Dani knew that she could not change her family, only how she responded to them. Glinda wondered if that's how Elphie thought of her family and Colwen Grounds.

As she thought about her love and her friends, another idea for her art show painting formed and she took out her pencil to try and capture it. The whole painting was unlike anything she had ever done, much more complex and meaningful. In her mind she was drawing a portrait. Whether it made the show or not, she knew that it would be her best work, maybe ever.

X

Something startled Elphie slightly, making her look up from her books and around the room. Glinda was in her chair with her sketchpad, the lights were on and soft music was playing. Elphie wasn't sure what had startled her, but she was glad that it had. She stared at Glinda sitting in her chair; leaning against one arm rest, legs over the other. She was dressed in one of her warm nightdresses and slipper socks, hair in a ponytail and a look of concentration creasing her brow. Elphie thought that she was the most beautiful girl in all of Oz.

"Well look who decided to come up for air." Glinda chuckled when she saw Elphie staring at her.

"Now that I've had a nice fresh breath of it. I can return to the depths of Organic Chemistry." Elphie smiled.

"Oh no you don't. You promised me dancuggles." Glinda replied as she put down her things.

"Wait I should know this. Dancing snuggles." Elphie said triumphantly and Glinda beamed.

"Although I think I said a dance or snuggles."

"No, you said a long dance or snuggle. I couldn't decide." Glinda grinned as she walked over to the study nook.

"I see. Are you ready for bed now?"

"I'm ready for some attention now."

"I can only assume you mean from me."

"That was my plan, yes."

"Okay." Elphie said with a noncommittal shrug and a little grin.

"Oz but you are mean." Glinda giggled as Elphie went to put on some more music.

They held each other and danced slowly, talking a little more about their days and the moods they had been in, but mainly they just held one another.

"Lyndie, would you like to have a date this weekend?" Elphie asked after a time.

"Mmmmmm, yes I would. What would you like to do?" Glinda said.

"I'd like to plan us something. Something basic and simple." Elphie said and Glinda stopped dancing.

"Back to basics. You know something my love that sounds perfect, just perfect."

"Good, I'll work on it then. For Saturday night?" Elphie asked.

"Saturday is perfect. I forgot to mention, sing along bar tomorrow night. It's comedy night. If you want to." Glinda said.

"Comedy night?"

"That's what Loma said. People get up and tell jokes and sing funny songs and stuff. It is something different anyway."

"Indeed. One more dance before I tuck you in then go back to my books. And do not look at me like that my sweet." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's nose.

"Just long enough to finish what I was doing. I am rather tired too."

"How long?" Glinda asked.

"Fifteen minutes, maybe half an hour."

"I'll wait and sketch. You finish, then we can dance and both go to bed. I miss reaching over for your fingers." Glinda smiled.

"Alright." Elphie said, liking that idea.

"You have my permission to stop me in half an hour if I am not done."

"However I want to?" Glinda said, her eyes lighting up.

"A kiss on the cheek will do, but if you feel the need to magic my books in some way, I will not huff." Elphie smiled.

Glinda spent her waiting time thinking of creative ways to interrupt Elphie's studies. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or happy that she did not need to use them when Elphie closed her books, rubbed her eyes and stretched twenty minutes later. She filed some of the more inventive ones away for later and put on some music. She and Elphie waltzed then just slow danced until the recording ended.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda said from her bed as she reached across for Elphie's fingers.

"And I you my precious girl." Elphie said as she felt their fingers intertwine.

They stayed that way until their fingers slipped apart after they had both fallen asleep.

X

The day started out much like it had the day before; gray, rainy, dreary and even more chilly. As soon as Elphie traded in her rain cloak for her lab coat she was able to shake off the gloom of the day and immerse herself into chemistry. She spent most of her day in small group sessions with the various project consultants studying chemical bonds and valence. It fascinated and captivated her. The only real irritant in her day was Ran's constant questioning and criticism of her experiments.

The weather was Glinda's major irritant. Not directly because she easily put the gloomy day aside and enjoyed the special workshop session on spell combining that she was taking with Loma. The problem came when other people reacted to the dreariness of the day. No sooner would she shake of the flutters of one person's mood than another would show up. By lunch time she was weary and since she couldn't have lunch with Elphie she went into the buffer room. Loma joined her and since neither one wanted to go to the cafe, Loma conjured them up some soup and sandwiches. They practiced things they learned in the workshop while they ate, then Loma had another class. Glinda had the afternoon free but did not want to go back to her room, so she stayed in the empath room, studying and sketching. Loma, with Juiva in tow, came to check on her after their last class. Needing a diversion, they conjured up everything needed for manicures and spent the rest of the afternoon pampering one another and talking about Dani, families and relationships.

X

"Maybe we should start a support group for those of us in love with scientific types." Loma said to Glinda as they sat sipping hot tea in the cafe.

"Don't they know it's Friday." She added with a huff.

"I'm fairly certain that Elphie doesn't, yet anyway." Glinda chuckled.

"Elphie doesn't what?" Manif said as he walked over to the table.

"Oh Manif, I'm so glad that you decided to join us." Glinda bubbled.

"Well you were right, sitting around moping because I am Dani-less would serve no purpose."

"I'll have to inform Elphie that you can be reasonable."

"I doubt that she would believe you. Where is the green girl anyway?"

"She'll be along, eventually. Are you going to stay with us for dinner?" Glinda asked.

"I was, but I was waylaid by Gotero, he thinks that I need some guy time. He and Caspon are taking me out before we go to the sing along bar. I am here in search of Hyrut actually."

"He's late, as usual." Loma said.

"But he'd love to join you I'm sure."

"Why don't we get Beliea and Juiva to join us and we can have a girl's night." Glinda said excitedly.

"That's a great idea. We can have dinner, girl talk then meet up with the guys later at the sing along bar." Loma replied.

Hyrut showed up while they were talking, thought that a guy's night out sounded like a wonderful idea. He went with Manif back to the Sorcery Building and promised to send Beliea and Juiva to the cafe. They showed up about ten minutes later, excited about the impromptu outing.

"Here comes Elphaba." Juiva said pointing to a figuring hurrying by the window.

"Goody!" Glinda bounced in her chair.

"Hello Glinda, everyone."

"Hi Elphaba!" Beliea, Juiva and Loma chorused.

"Hi Elphie, Guess what? We are having a girl's night out." Glinda said excitedly.

"I thought that was tomorrow night." Elphie said with a little scowl.

"Not you and I sweetheart. That is tomorrow." Glinda giggled softly.

"Tonight is us and them. The guys are taking Manif out so we decided to go out for dinner and girl talk then meet the boys later."

"Ah, I see." Elphie said, blushing deeply.

"I take it you have a date planned for tomorrow." Beliea laughed.

"We do, but I don't know what." Glinda grinned and Elphie nodded and continued to blush.

Glinda suggested that they go to Tyuron's. Everyone thought that was a good idea and agreed to go change, then meet back at the cafe.

"My love, we do not have to go." Glinda said after a few minutes against Elphie's chest when they returned to their room.

"You are not quite yourself."

"I am enough of myself. It was just another long day. I enjoyed the work, but the people annoyed me for some reason. It will be alright."

"Okay." Glinda said, unconvinced but not wanting to push the point.

"But after dinner, if you do not want to go to the sing along bar, we won't. Deal?"

"Deal." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a rather robust kiss.

After a few minutes of very nice kisses they helped each other undress, but Glinda refrained from helping Elphie wash up, due to time constraints.

"What are you doing my sweet?" Elphie said as she fastened her skirt.

"Trying to find an outfit to match my new nail polish. Isn't it pretty?" Glinda said wiggling her fingers at Elphie.

"You went to a salon?" Elphie asked in surprise.

"No. Juiva, Loma and I pampered ourselves in the empath room this afternoon. It chased away the blahs." Glinda laughed as she chose a red and white dress.

"What? We conjured the things we needed. It was practice." She added in response to Elphie's amused expression.

Glinda put on her clothes, Elphie zipped her up then pulled her close. Glinda closed her eyes as she felt her back come in contact with Elphie's front and sighed contentedly. They stayed that way quietly for a few moments then Elphie kissed Glinda's temple and released her.

"You are beautiful." Elphie said quietly.

"You are not so bad yourself." Glinda replied as she fussed with the waistband of Elphie's skirt then kissed her with passion. Ten minutes later they walked into the cafe where their three friends were already waiting.

X

Tyuron was delighted to set the girls up in one of his private rooms and soon had drinks and salads in to them. The first order of business was a venting session about their weeks, especially the past couple of days when everyone seemed to be grouchy because of the dismal weather. When classwork, classmates, teachers and homework had been sufficiently discussed and bashed when appropriate the talked turned to out of class activities and projects. Elphie was quieter than usual but talked a little bit about her flute lessons. Glinda talked about the art classes that she and Dani were taking and the conversation shifted to Dani and Manif. Their dinner arrived in the middle of this lighthearted chat and they ate with great relish as they continued sharing little bits of their lives, including little annoyances involving their loves, with one another. Glinda and Elphie offered up a few of their own, impressing everyone else with their ability to laugh at themselves.

Elphie had not really wanted to be social and had thought about not coming along, but she was glad that she did. Glinda was having a wonderful time laughing and sharing with their friends and Elphie had to admit that she learned a lot during the times when she was with just the girls. She noticed that they talked amongst themselves differently when the boys were not around. It also intrigued her how the other couples handled little squabbles, dealt with lots of homework, time apart and other issues.

By the time dessert was finished, everyone was feeling much more cheerful and was looking forward to a little wine and comedy at the sing along bar. They split the bill and had Tyuron send for Mr. Frama because the rain had picked up.

"Do you want to go Elphie, or be dropped off at the dorm?" Glinda asked Elphie quietly as everyone was gathering their sweaters, umbrellas and such.

"Go. I love that you are having such a great time." Elphie smiled.

"Oh don't you try and fool me, you are having a good time as well. Being social has some advantages." Glinda grinned.

"Yes, it does." Elphie smiled.

"I'm so glad that you suggested this place." Beliea said as she joined them.

"Gotero and I have come here on occasion since your birthday party Glinda. We really like it."

"We really need to do this more often, ditch our loves and hang out together." Loma said and Glinda smiled.

"Oh, I don't mean that you two should...I mean that we would never...oh dear." She added trying to recover.

"It's all right, we understand. If I ever want to girl talk about my girl, I'll just tell her to stay home." Glinda laughed.

"All alone? You promise?" Elphie quipped with a grin and Glinda stuck out her tongue and giggled.

"Ignore her."

"Ladies, I am sure that as my studies progress and consume more of my time, Glinda will have ample opportunity to ditch me and hang out with you to talk, or complain about how I am never around." Elphie laughed.

"We already did that. Loma wants to start a support group." Glinda laughed.

"Ooh! We can call it GABS." Loma said with a chuckle.

"Girls Abandoned By Scientists. GABS. What we are and what we will do." She explained and fell into a chair laughing.

Glinda followed suit and soon the two girls were laughing uproariously. It became infectious and Beliea and Juiva joined in. Tyuron came to the door to tell them that Mr. Frama had arrived and looked on the scene with great amusement.

"What is tickling them so?" He asked a smiling Elphie.

"I don't know. I rarely know." She chuckled and shook her head.

"Well, the sound of laughter is always a welcome sound around here. I'll tell your driver you will be right out and to prepare for mirth." Tyuron smiled.

"Thank you Tyuron." Elphie smiled then watched for a bit as the laughing girls attempted to get one another to stop. When they had settled down a little she told them that the carriage had arrived and for some reason that started Loma and Glinda laughing all over again.

"Now what?" A chuckling Elphie asked Beliea.

"I have no idea. I had no idea the first time." Beliea replied as Glinda and Loma wiped the tears from their eyes and tried to put on their sweaters.

"Maybe we are the ones that need a support group." Elphie smiled.


	208. Chapter 208

When Elphie opened her eyes she saw a tousled mass of blonde waves, smelt the light scent of Glinda's shampoo, heard a soft snore turn into a mumble, then felt the warm bundle next to her squirm just a little. She waited to see if Glinda was in distress or merely shifting positions and was relieved when she started to resettle. Knowing she was fully awake, but not wanting to leave the warmth of the bed, Elphie took advantage of Glinda's shift in positioning and carefully sat up gently guiding Glinda as she went. Glinda mumbled and batted at Elphie's hands but quickly resettled with her head in Elphie's lap. Elphie stroked her hair and hummed softly until a few stray dreamy giggles turned into a soft snore.

It wasn't really early, well after dawn in fact, but she knew that Glinda would be asleep for a while because they had gone to bed fairly late. She thought about the girl's night out and how enjoyable it was, the comedy night at the sing along bar and how disappointing it was and about the highly amusing impromptu comedy club that had taken place in the open area of the cafe when they all decided to leave the sing along bar early. The sing along bar had caused her a great deal of anxiety, and not just because of the tone of the so-called jokes. The rest of the evening had been better, even if she was on her guard more than usual. She knew this had something to do with the misunderstanding with Xafin, but it didn't really make much sense to her. Elphie allowed herself to explore all of this a little more deeply than she usual did because she had soft hair to stroke, and a soft snore that would occasionally giggle to keep her from going too far into her head.

She had no idea how long she had been processing the past few days and trying to reconcile her moods when Glinda started to stir.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as she sat up.

"Good morning my sweet." Elphie smiled as she carefully disentangled her fingers from Glinda's hair.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmmm hmmmm. I had great dreams." Glinda said then kissed Elphie with gusto.

"If the giggles were any indication, I'd say so." Elphie chuckled.

"We played Lyndieball naked. How did you sleep?"

"I slept well." Elphie replied as she gathered her thoughts.

"Lyndie, would it be okay if we just stayed in today. No Tyuron's or taking a walk. I..." Elphie stopped and took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh.

"I think that I am just tired of people." She said quietly.

Had Glinda not been empathic, Elphie's statement would have been cause for great alarm on her part. But she was and she knew that Elphie wasn't shutting down, she just needed a break for some reason.

"Does that include me people?" Glinda asked with a playful grin.

"No my precious girl, never you. Just them...out there." Elphie smiled in relief that Glinda was not fussing over her.

"All right Elphie, in we shall stay and play hide and don't seek from the world. I don't even mind if our date waits until tomorrow or even next week, if you are not ready to be found by tomorrow."

"No, we will have our date. I just can't...I don't want..."

"It's okay my love. I understand. It's okay." Glinda said reassuringly as she stroked Elphie's cheek, then kissed her softly. Elphie responded and for a short time they kissed softly and quietly.

Glinda was letting Elphie dictate the kisses and caresses because she sensed that staying in bed making out all day was not what her love needed or even wanted.

"Thank you." Elphie said after a lingering kiss accompanied by a gentle caress.

"You're welcome." Glinda sighed happily then shifted position.

"Okay, since you want to hide and I am your more than willing accomplice, I'll sneak down to the cafe and get us some sustenance." She giggled, then she kissed Elphie again and hopped out of bed and headed for her wardrobe.

"If you stay in your jammies..."

"Jammies?" Elphie interrupted with a chuckle as she watched Glinda quickly change into the pink jumper that she had conjured for herself at the Retreat.

"Pajamas, your night dress. I used to call them jammies because I had some like Popsicle's when I was little. If you stay in night clothes I'll change back and join you. We can eat in bed or anywhere you want to...even the bathtub. Oooooo the bathtub." She giggled as slipped on the pink canvas shoes without stockings or even socks.

"Any requests?" She bubbled over to Elphie and flopped down beside her.

"Surprise me. You already amaze me." Elphie smiled then gently leaned Glinda over and kissed her very throughly.

"I love you, you know." Elphie whispered when they parted.

"I know. And I adore you. Thank you for allowing me to hide with you." Glinda replied.

"Together things are best, or so I have been informed." Elphie smiled.

"Yep. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Glinda laughed as she wiggled up from her reclined position. She kissed Elphie on the nose, grabbed their picnic basket then headed out of the door.

After the pink whirlwind left and the door closed Elphie got up and went into the bathroom. As she contemplated what had just happened she changed into her favorite dress and the slipper socks that Glinda had bought for her. She was very relieved that her love was not upset about not having brunch, a walk or anything else that might have come up today. But, trying to be honest with herself, she did not think that Glinda would have been. She hummed softly as she went about making the bed and tidying up from last night until she heard a bang at the door and a giggled call for help.

"Lyndie my sweet." Elphie chuckled after she opened the door and saw the very impressive balancing act that Glinda was doing.

"I'm not hiding forever." She chuckled as she took the tray and the pitcher from her love.

"I got enough to tide us over until tonight and whatever you have planned, I think." Glinda giggled as she unhooked the basket from her arm.

"You think?" Elphie chuckled.

"Well breakfast is on the tray, lunch will soon be in the cooler. Now we can hold up in here without starving to death."

"I see. Well you are the accomplice." Elphie said then chuckled.

"What's so amusing?" Glinda grinned as she closed the lid on the cooler.

"Everyone thought that I would be aiding and abetting you, not the other way around." Elphie said with a laugh.

Elphie spread out the breakfast fare on the coffee table and took stock. There was a plate of sweet breads, one plate of scrambled eggs with breakfast potatoes and a bowl of mixed fruit chunks.

"I figured something here would suit you." Glinda smiled as she picked up one of the breakfast potato cubes with her fingers and popped it into her mouth then took off her shoes and went to get some slipper socks and a sweater. While she was settling in, Elphie put a small amount of eggs and potatoes on a small plate for herself then put the larger plate on the table in front of Glinda's chair.

Glinda wasn't really worried about Elphie because she felt nothing really negative coming from her. But she knew from past experience that asking her too many questions or trying to coddle or cater to her too much right now would change that very quickly. She was just going to have to do what Elphie usually did and go with the flow.

"Put a spoonful of fruit on here please." Glinda said as she held out her plate.

"How about two?" Elphie smiled.

"I do love bananas. There wasn't any of the melon that you like. Thanks sweetheart." Glinda said as she put a fig bun on her plate and settled back in her chair.

"It's out of season now, I think. But these kumquats are quite nice." Elphie said then sipped her milk.

They ate for a time in comfortable silence, occasionally offering one another a bite of something or a broad smile. The silence was broken by Glinda starting to chuckle.

"I wasn't aware that fig buns were that entertaining." Elphie smiled.

"They aren't, they aren't even very good today. But you were very entertaining last night. I still can't believe that you told a joke." Glinda chuckled.

"Well I only know one. And someone had to save the group from Manif and his attempts at levity. Although I don't really think it was all that funny." Elphie smiled.

"What did the big chimney say to the little chimney? You're too young to smoke!" Glinda giggled.

"And it did start of a wonderful string of silly jokes."

"Silly is right. I have to admit though that I did find some of them rather amusing. Like that one that Caspon told, about the elephant." Elphie grinned.

"What time is it when an elephant sits on a fence?" Glinda said with a big smile.

"Time to get a new fence!" They said in unison. Elphie leaned back in her chair and chuckled and Glinda bounced happily in her chair as she tried to control her giggles.

"Once I heard them again, I remembered some of them from when I was a kid."

"I liked your knock knock joke with the bananas and orange, but Manif's one about that boy named Pete made no sense." Elphie said.

"Oh, Pete and Repeat. That's a classic. Annoying, but classic." Glinda chuckled.

"Annoying it certainly was, but at least it wasn't distasteful. Some of the things they were saying at the sing along bar were just vulgar. I can't believe some people found that funny."

"That really was disappointing, I was expecting something like the Follies." Glinda sighed.

"I swear if that one boy had said that f word one more time I was going to escort you out of there to prevent your ears further assault." Elphie said seriously, but Glinda chuckled.

"Sweetheart, I've lived with you for over a year. My ears are used to a certain amount of foul language." Glinda smiled.

"But I agree. I was very glad that Manif suggested that we all leave en masse during during one of his so-called amusing anecdotes."

"It was sort of funny when Caspon put his hands over Juiva's ears." Elphie smiled.

"And even funnier when Gotero tried to do that to Beliea and she said: "Oh please, you said worse than that last night in bed." and he just smirked."

"I'm not sure I understood all of that, but then I barely understood anything that went on in that bar last night." Elphie said.

"Jilla told me once that every so often some interesting language comes out of both her and Pajul when they are having sex." Glinda said.

"And now I at least know why." She added with a giggle and Elphie blushed but did not fluster.

They continued talking about the previous night, especially about the differences in the kind of humor displayed at the bar and when they were sitting around in the cafe. Elphie did not talk about how she felt about any of it, but Glinda got the sense that she did not need to. She just wanted to talk casually about it, so they did and about other things their friends had said, or stories they told. They would chat and laugh then fall into a comfortable silence until Glinda would giggle or Elphie would express a random thought then and the conversation would pick back up.

This pattern continued throughout the morning, even as Elphie did her usual tidying up chores and Glinda made a real effort to help her. Glinda made several attempts to find out what they were doing on their date later, but Elphie would do nothing but smile and kiss Glinda's forehead in response. This frustrated Glinda, but seemed to amuse Elphie.

"Elphie really!" Glinda huffed and stamped her foot after the third time.

"At least tell me something so I know what clothes I need. I want to take a bath."

"All right my sweet, I'm not trying to upset you, but you are being very persistent, when you know that it is a surprise." Elphie said with a grin and then gave Glinda a proper kiss.

"You wear whatever you feel like wearing today and I promise you it will be perfect." Elphie said as she walked to the bathroom with Glinda at her heels.

"You're not wearing that are you?" Glinda asked as she wiggled out of her jumper while Elphie drew her bath

"No, I am not. Salts, bubbles or purple bottle?"

"Bubbles please. You are being very cryptic." Glinda said with a grin.

"And you are being a pest. I will be choosing my own clothes this evening and I will be dressing comfortably and casually. Okay?" Elphie smiled and turned off the water.

"Okay." Glinda said then kissed Elphie. Elphie gave Glinda her hand and watched with appreciation as she lowered herself into the steamy bubbles.

"Enjoy your bath my precious." Elphie smiled and Glinda responded by blowing bubbles at her.

Glinda would have rather that Elphie bathed as well, or at least sat with her, but this was Elphie's day so she did not say anything. Her love was relaxing, comfortable and was happy and that is what mattered.

X

"Elphie I had a thought." Glinda said as she came out of the bathroom an hour later wrapped in warm robe and drying her hair with a towel.

"Just one? You were in there quite awhile." Elphie chuckled as she looked up from her book. She looked at Glinda in the robe and thought that Glinda would not be running around naked or even in towels very much because it was a little too chilly. And it amused her to realize that it was a wistful thought.

"Ha, ha. It occurred to be that I never study at my desk. Never." Glinda said as she flopped down in her chair and continued drying her hair.

"I prefer to sit here, or if I have to write, at the table."

"Come to think of it, you're right." Elphie agreed.

"My thought was that we ditch my desk and add another bookshelf, maybe even two." Glinda said with a proud wiggle.

"Don't you think that is a little extreme?" Elphie said.

"Nope. My desk is just sitting there, and we could use the space. Besides with my desk gone we can move you out of that corner." Glinda said.

"Now that is extreme." Elphie chuckled.

"I agree that the space would be nice. If you are sure that you do not want your desk, then I think it is a fine idea. As long as I can stay in my corner." Elphie smiled.

"Goody!" Glinda bubbled and started to outline other ways they could rearrange the study nook while they were at it.

Elphie listened with amusement and tried to convince Glinda that there was no need to rearrange. While Glinda tried to convince her otherwise Elphie went to get her hairbrush. Glinda turned sideways in her chair facing away from Elphie and Elphie brushed out her waves as they debated the issue of the study nook.

"Wait." Elphie said after about ten minutes.

"Did I hear you say the word concede? As in acquiesce, quit, yield or surrender."

"Yes Elphie, I quit. You win, we will not do any rearranging of the nook beyond what is necessary." Glinda sighed with a grin and Elphie looked stunned.

"I'm not sure I've ever won one of these before."

"Oh for Oz's sake!" Glinda huffed happily as she took her brush from Elphie.

"You would think that I agreed to never take you shopping again." She giggled on the way back to the bathroom.

"Is that up for debate?" Elphie asked hopefully.

"No!" Glinda said as emphatically as she could with a hair pull between her teeth.

"Ah well. I should probably just quit while I'm ahead." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm not really all that bad am I?" Glinda said when she emerged from the bathroom with her hair in a ponytail.

"No my precious, you are not. You know I don't really care about how the room is arranged. You put my bed in a nook and my desk in a corner, I'm happy."

"Good thing for me you are easy to deal with."

"Now there's something you don't hear very often...or at all." Elphie laughed.

"Easy to deal with when it comes to redecorating."

"That's better. I have a reputation to maintain." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a kiss.

Glinda put on a casual outfit while Elphie laid out what Glinda had brought for lunch.

There was a variety of crackers and types of bread squares along with vegetable spread, cheese slices and fruit tarts. They ate and chatted about upcoming papers, projects and other activities. Then, by unspoken agreement, settled into some alone but together time. Elphie put on some music then settled in her chair with a book and Glinda settled into hers, sideways, with her sketchpad.

X

"Lyndie." Elphie said after she closed her book after a couple of hours.

"Hmmmm. Just a second my love." Glinda said without looking up. She made a few final marks on her page then closed her sketchbook.

"There. Now, what can I do for you Elphie?" She added with a bright smile and a giggle.

"I'm going to practice my flute, would you care to help me?" Elphie said as she got up from her chair.

"Really? Help you play your flute? I'd love it!" Glinda bubbled as she sprang up from her chair and into Elphie's arms and kissed her with gusto.

"I was practicing my pucker. So am I kipping pour poot or fingering it?" Glinda said then giggled as an after thought.

"Beating on a drum. What's so amusing?" Elphie asked.

"When you are older my love." Glinda grinned.

"No more comedy clubs for you." Elphie chuckled then kissed a sheepish Glinda and went to get the set of bongo drums that Xafin had loaned them.

"Oh boy!" Glinda grinned as she took the drums from Elphie and started to tap on them with her fingers.

"Playing hide and don't seek with you is fun."

"I'm glad you think so." Elphie smiled as she went to get her flute case from the study nook.

"One of the things that Xafin told me to do was to play my scales, or something that I'm very familiar with to different sorts of rhythms and tempos. Let me warm up and then you can accompany me." She said as she assembled the instrument.

"Okey dokey." Glinda bubbled and went to sit cross-legged on her bed with the drums on her lap.

Glinda watched as Elphie played some simple regular scales then her special, more creative ones. The way her fingers moved with confidance was a far cry from what she had seen the other night, as was the serene look on her face. The way her lips were slightly pursed as she blew air gently over the opening made Glinda feel very tingly. She watched the very subtle way that Elphie's lips changed shape as she, Glinda assumed, changed the flow of air. She imagined those lips blowing gentle puffs of air on her neck then on her breasts and over her stomach until finally a very light puff of air hit her...

"Lyndie, what in Oz are you daydreaming about?" Elphie chuckled breaking into Glinda's thoughts.

"Just play one more scale Elphie." Glinda sighed.

"I'm frightened to." Elphie grinned.

"Oh well, I just got out of the tub, I don't really want to get back in. I'm ready to be a percussionist. No wait." Glinda got up and went over to Elphie and engaged her eyes for a few beats then kissed her full on.

"Now, I'm ready." She said as she sat back down.

"And so are my lips apparently." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda played for a bit until she got the hang of beating on both sides of the drum in a fairly steady rhythm. Elphie started her scales and after a few false starts found the tempo. Glinda would randomly change the tempo or the beat and Elphie would struggle to match it. But instead of being frustrating, Elphie found it challenging and exhilarating. Glinda could feel her love as she played and was delighted, which made her a little wiggly, and that occasionally made her drum playing slightly erratic. But neither of them seemed to mind.

After a nice long session of scales Elphie started another one of Xafin's suggestions and just started to play, creating melodies that pleased her while still trying to stay in time with the drum. Glinda loved this but had trouble staying confined to the bed so she got up and danced around, holding the drum with one hand and playing it with the other. First Elphie followed along with whatever Glinda provided her, discovering that certain combinations were better suited to either faster or slower tempos. Then she experimented and Glinda tried to keep pace with her and did so rather well. When one of Elphie's tunes sounded like one of the marches they had heard at the little parade in Frottica, Glinda suggested that they have their own parade around the room. Glinda was so excited at the thought that Elphie could not deny her, but soon found out that walking while playing her flute provided a whole new set of challenges for her less than coordinated limbs.

Because she needed to, Elphie looked on this new development as a fun challenge as opposed to a new task to master and gamely tried to march and play something that resembled a melody. Glinda suggested that she play five notes, then play the same five notes while taking five steps. The results were interesting to say the least. They tried all kinds of different things and played around for quite awhile. Glinda did more dancing and marching, and Elphie more tune creation for Glinda to dance to. But eventually she managed a short march with a very simple melody, Glinda leading the way with her drum.

Glinda put on some music and while she and Elphie were riffing to it, as Xafin called it, when someone knocked on the door. Elphie tempered herself quickly because she knew who it was and why she was there.

"Maybe we were making too much noise." Glinda giggled as she went to open the door.

"Hi Glinda. Hi Elphaba." Loma said and entered the room as Glinda stepped aside.

"Loma, is everything all right? I thought you'd be with Hyrut today."

"I will be later, he is working on a clinical something or other. And everything is fine, mostly. I am working on a spell and I could really use your help. It won't take long, I promise."

"Sit down Loma and tell me what I need to do." Glinda said.

"No, not here, the things I need and the results of some interesting miscasts are in my room. I know it's Saturday, but please."

"Elphie? She said it won't take long. Do I have time before whatever it is we are doing?" Glinda asked and felt an interesting flutter from Loma.

"Go ahead Lyndie, there's plenty of time." Elphie smiled.

"You are sure?" Glinda said looking into Elphie's eyes, knowing that on a day like today it was more fine than usual.

"I'm sure, go and help. I'll change and tidy up while you are gone." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda's cheek, flushing a little.

"Okay then, let's go Loma." Glinda grinned.

"Try not to hurt anything." Elphie smiled and Glinda stuck out her tongue then left

"She just wanted me out of the way, didn't she?" Glinda chuckled as she walked down the hall with her friend.

"Pretty much, yeah." Loma laughed.

"And here I thought that I was so convincing."

"Oh you were, your emotions however..."

"I've been empathed." Loma said melodramatically and both girls laughed.

X

As soon as the door closed Elphie started to chuckle softly. She had been having so much fun that she had not only lost all track of time, but had forgotten that she had asked Loma to occupy Glinda for a little while so she could set up for their date. She stood there for a moment to let the novelty of the moment settle in, then she thought about what she had planned.

When she had conceived of staying in for their date, she was not hiding from the world. Now she was, but she was not going to let that stop her. There were only three things that required her to go out and all three of them were close and familiar and had limited contact with people.

"You are fine and you know it." Elphie said to herself as she chose an outfit similar in casualness to Glinda's

"This was all for preference, not necessity so just do what you need to and then spend the whole evening and night right here with the girl that you love."

She bathed, dusted her hair and put on her casual outfit then got her money pouch and umbrella.

"First stop, Norven." She said.

After talking to their porter about checking the fireplace and opening the damper she made her way quickly to the little flower cart that was always right at the edge of campus. She was more nervous than she thought she would be for some reason and the very friendly man and woman who were at the cart weren't helping matters. Since they were getting ready to pack up and she did not want to linger, she bought every flower that they had left and some vases and hurried back to her room, leaving two stunned but grateful florists behind.

Back in her room she immediately settled back down and went to work setting up the room. She saw the note from Norven that the fireplace was ready to go and saw that he had even set the logs for her. Their little table wasn't heavy so she moved it to the informal parlor along with the chairs, leaving the space in front of the fireplace empty.

She looked at all of the flowers that she had bought and chided herself for being ridiculous, but then figured out that it was a good thing. She divided them up in to random little bouquets putting them in the five vases she had purchased and two spare water glasses then set them around the room. Their special vase would be for the one red rose that she was going to bring to Glinda when she picked her up at Loma's. Her intent was to brighten up the room a little for Glinda, to help dispel the gloomy weather that had been around lately. The flower boon had definitely done that.

Next on the list was magic. She didn't really want to, but it was the only way to get what she needed. She had thought about asking Loma to conjure what she needed, but dismissed the thought instantly. This was her and Glinda's private and special courting time and she wanted it to stay that way as much as she could. She closed her eyes and pictured what she wanted.

"Solum vestis." She chanted and a large thick carpet similar to one she had seen at Dani's cabin appeared on the floor.

She put the little table cloth that they kept with the picnic basket down on it then chanted up two large fluffy cushions, like those she had done for Gwenot. She put the vase as well as their special candle and their wine goblets down in between them. When she was satisfied that everything was exactly right she looked at the fireplace and formed her intent.

"Flama." She whispered and a small fire popped up on the logs in the fireplace. It was getting chilly and she hoped that this would provide warmth and a nice relaxed atmosphere.

Next she put on the black and white necklace that Glinda had made for her and took her hair down. Then she put on some soft music and looked around.

"The only thing left is the food. And the girl." Elphie said with a smile feeling rather proud of herself.

She went down to the cafe and selected their personal favorites as well as a few things that they could share and several different desserts. She took the trays up to the room then hurried to the porters closet where she knew that some silver plate domes would be. She set up dinner on the carpet, under the domes to keep it safe and warm until she could get Glinda, put dessert in the cooler and the pitchers of drinks on the floor by the carpet. Then she picked up the red rose and looked around at her handiwork.

"Good job Elphie." She said to herself and went to go pick up her love for their date.

X

"Elphaba asked me last night when we were hanging out in the cafe if I would mind entertaining you for a little while so she could get ready for your date tonight. She hemmed and hawed, even mumbled a little. She was very nervous, it was...rather sweet." Loma smiled as she and Glinda settled in her private room.

"Elphie is sweet." Glinda sighed.

"And to go as far as to enlist your help, very sweet indeed." Glinda said.

_"And brave, wonderful, thoughtful, and so many other things. Sweet Oz but I love her."_ She thought to herself.

"I still don't understand all of this." Loma said honestly.

"But it feels okay, if that makes sense."

"It does Loma."

"I mean you live together, but you date. Hyrut and I talked about this last night. He reminded me that Elphaba is gone quite a bit and has a lot of homework, like he does. So weekends are the time you have to be together...well, you know what I mean."

"I do, and it's true. Weekends are precious time although we do try to take a walk after dinner if the weather is nice and we have time." Glinda said.

"Any idea what you are going to do tonight?" Loma asked.

"Except that we will be staying in, not a clue." Glinda giggled.

"But Elphie can be quite creative and very romantic when she puts her mind to it."

"I would imagine that you would have to be, here anyway." Loma laughed.

For a time the friends talked about dating in general and how nice it was that they didn't have to endure a string of suitors. They compared dates before Shiz and their first dates at Shiz. Loma had been on several before Hyrut, but Glinda's first real date with anyone was with Elphie. Loma agreed that the street fair was an excellent first date. They dubbed this the first official meeting of GABS, even though Glinda was not technically abandoned, and talked about being in love until a soft tap interrupted them.

"That's probably for you. Hyrut's not due yet." Loma smiled and went to go open the door.

"Miss Thropp, I assume that you are here to collect Miss Upland for your date tonight." Loma said trying her best not to chuckle.

Elphie nodded and smiled when she heard Glinda giggling from inside.

"I am."

"Hi Elphie, we were just talking about you."

"I take it you figured out my barely disguised ploy." Elphie smiled as she handed Glinda the rose.

"Before I even left the room sweetheart. But I love you for doing it." Glinda grinned then smelled the rose and kissed Elphie's cheek, making her flush.

"Thanks for keeping me company Lomie." She said and hugged her friend.

"Yes, thank you Loma. Next time I'll just tell her to get out and dispense with the subterfuge." Elphie smiled, feeling just a little flustered.

"Don't you dare. I like the effort." Glinda grinned.

"Bye Loma, Have a good night with Hyrut."

"Enjoy your date you two. And behave yourselves." She said quietly with a chuckle.

"She's just teasing Elphie." Glinda said as they walked down the stairs to their room.

"I know. It's fine. Did you two have a nice time chatting?" Elphie asked.

"Yep, we did. She is much more at ease with us. And Elphie, thank you for asking her to help with your little plan. I think it pleased her, to know that she is trusted enough to be included."

"Well I'm glad that I could help, however inadvertently, But it was either her or lock you in the bathroom." Elphie chuckled and Glinda giggled and swatted at her gently.

"You wore my beads." Glinda sighed happily.

"It seemed appropriate. Now close your eyes my sweet." Elphie said and put her hand gently over Glinda's eyes and felt her wiggle happily.

Elphie opened the door and guided Glinda in. She shut the door but did not remove her hand.

"A casual and relaxed, but hopefully romantic date." She whispered into Glinda's ear.

"I smell flowers, and...a fire?" Glinda said.

Elphie moved her hand and Glinda looked around their room.

"Oh Elphie! This is perfect, wonderful and very romantic." Glinda said then hugged Elphie before giving her their first truly passionate kiss of the day.


	209. Chapter 209

After a long kiss and an even longer hug Glinda turned in Elphie's arms and looked around the room, taking in the environment that Elphie had created. What captured her first was the fact that there was a fire, a small crackling fire that made the room cozy and warm. Then there was dinner set up in front of it on the floor along with their wine glasses, their candle and their vase. An indoor picnic in front of the fire on a chilly fall night, one of her dreams come true. And the flowers just made it all the more perfect. There was a vase containing a big bouquet of flowers on the coffee table, the recordings' self, the night stand, the shelf on the wall between their beds and on her desk. There were also two in what appeared to be water glasses on the mantel above the fireplace. The randomness of the arrangement of flowers in the bouquets would have made a florist cringe, but to her they were perfect.

"You came out of hiding, to get flowers and food." Glinda sniffled.

"And you, don't forget the most important thing. You." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's temple.

"Do you like it?"

"Like? Elphie I love it, and you." Glinda said then turned and kissed Elphie again.

"You did magic too, didn't you?"

"It was either magic or shopping. Magic seemed the lesser trauma." Elphie chuckled.

"And I saved some for your delight."

Elphie took Glinda's hand and lead her over to the rug and they sat down on the cushions. Glinda put her rose in the vase then smiled at Elphie. Elphie pointed up, chanted silently and the ceiling was covered with twinkling little stars.

"Lyndie, I know how much that you like this sort of thing. I tried to make it as perfect as I could, so it would be one of those moments that we reminisce about. You know, when we are older and doing something similar, you will giggle or sigh, possibly even sniffle happily and say: "I remember the first time we had a picnic in front of the fire. It was at Shiz..." and then we would talk about it with great fondness. That's what I wanted this to be, something casual and very memorable." Elphie said quietly then blew on their candle causing it to light.

"And romantic." She put the candle down and gently pulled Glinda to her and kissed her softly.

"Oh my love, this is all of those things and more. I love it so much."

"Good. Shall we have dinner before it gets cold?" Elphie smiled and lifted the dome off of Glinda's plate.

"Mmmmm, chicken and noodles. What do you have?" Glinda grinned and removed Elphie's dome.

"Vegetable pasta. And here is garlic bread, salad and some sauteed mushrooms. I know how you like to mix them with your chicken dishes." Elphie grinned

"Oh boy!" Glinda giggled then leaned over and kissed Elphie.

"And for dessert?" She asked and Elphie thought she saw a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Lyndie, I don't think I can..."

"Food sweetheart, I was talking about food. My mind isn't always in bed." Glinda chuckled and Elphie looked at her with an arched eyebrow and an amused grin.

"All right fine. But not tonight. I have all of this, I want nothing else."

"Not even dancing and fig pie with whipping cream?"

"Except that. Maybe even at the same time." Glinda giggled and Elphie smiled.

"Okay?" She looked deeply into Elphie's eyes and Elphie nodded and stroked Glinda's cheek.

X

They lingered over their casual dinner, talking about whatever came up, including what Glinda referred to as Elphie's adventure in setting it all up. Dinner was as fun and spontaneous as the rest of the day had been. They made random toasts as they sipped their drinks from their wine glasses. Elphie was highly amused at one of Glinda's that began "over the teeth and under the gums". Glinda showed Elphie how to fork fight and claim a morsel from someone else's plate, giggling as she victoriously held up a pilfered piece of broccoli. Elphie managed eventually to snag the last cherry tomato from Glinda's salad plate, but she moved her fork too quickly sending the tomato flying across the room, much to Glinda's delight. And as dinner wound down Elphie graciously let Glinda have the last piece of garlic bread, but battled her with the hand game that Shell had taught her for the last spoonful of mushrooms.

"I didn't really want them Elphie." Glinda smiled as she put the mushrooms on Elphie's plate.

"I just wanted to play with your fingers."

"You could have just asked, just like you could have asked for the broccoli and offered me a tomato." Elphie chuckled. She saw Glinda start to say something and held up her hand to stop her.

"Oh Elphie, now where's the fun in that." She said, doing her best imitation of Glinda.

Glinda laughed so hard that she fell over sideways off of her cushion knocking over her water.

"Isn't spilling water the official end of dinner?" She chortled as she patted the water spill with her napkin.

"I know it always was when Shell or Nessa did it." Elphie chuckled as she handed Glinda her napkin.

"Why don't you let me pick up and put away our dinner things and you can go pick out some music so we can dance?" Elphie said when the water was cleaned up.

"Okay, but leave the cushions and the rug." Glinda smiled.

"Of course my sweet, we need a place for after dancing snuggles." Elphie smiled and Glinda pulled her into her arms.

"I love you Elphaba Thropp, I just do." Glinda sighed with her head on Elphie's shoulder.

"And I you." Elphie said then kissed Glinda very slowly.

X

Although there were plenty of slow waltzes to kiss and snuggle to, most of Glinda and Elphie's dancing time was as fun and experimental as flute practice had been. Glinda dug out the sketchbook where she had drawn little feet and boots to teach Elphie dance steps. They would dance then sit and create some more dances then playfully make out a little before trying them out.

Glinda loved stealing little kisses as she returned from a twirl or reconnected after dance steps separated her from Elphie. It was a game of sorts and once Elphie figured it out she played with her willingly and happily. They danced the night away, in their own way, to all sorts of music. The only minor disappointment came when Elphie insisted that there really was no way that she could play her flute and tango at the same time. Glinda knew that was true, but vowed to figure out a way at some point in time.

"Lyndie my sweet, you might have to accept the fact that some combinations are just not possible." Elphie chuckled as she twirled Glinda over to the rug.

"Nonsense. Where there is a will there is a way." Glinda laughed.

"There is also fig pie to be enjoyed."

Elphie looked at her at could not help but chuckle along.

"I will leave the tangoing while playing the flute in your hands. I will handle the pie."

"Deal!" Glinda wiggled happily and spun Elphie out and back giving her a kiss.

"Your spins are getting much better." Glinda said proudly.

"Well with all the practice that I have had tonight, how can they not." Elphie laughed.

Getting dessert together took some doing because Glinda wanted to do it with spins, twirls and other dance steps, but soon enough they had what they needed. Elphie chanted up two more big cushions and put them against the footboard of Glinda's bed. With cushions to sit on and some to lean against, they had a comfortable place in front of the fire.

X

"This is so nice Elphie." Glinda sighed then accepted the last bite of pie from a fork that Elphie held.

"Yes it is. Maybe we should stay in for all of our dates." Elphie smiled as she put the pie tin off to the side.

"You know, I'm almost inclined to agree, but think of what we would be missing out on. I can't believe I forgot to tell you this, but remember Uncle Robil told us that The National Symphony is coming here on their fall tour? Well they are in a few weeks, isn't that great?"

"It is, but that's getting very close to finals." Elphie said and Glinda grunted in displeasure.

"I apologize. I can't wait until that concert, we need to make sure we get tickets as soon as we can. What venue will they be playing?" Elphie amended contritely.

"That's better and I'm not sure. Loma heard this when she was at the spa earlier today."

"Lyndie, you could have gone to the spa with Loma if you wanted to, Just because I was hiding didn't mean that you had to." Elphie said.

"Oh I know. She asked me yesterday, before I even knew that you wanted to hide and I declined. I wanted to spend the day with you, and I wouldn't have missed this day for all the nail polish in Oz." Glinda giggled and tapped on Elphie's thigh as she had done on the bongo drum.

"Well you are always free to go whenever you wish, you know that right?" Elphie asked.

"Yep, I do, but it just doesn't seem as important as it used to. Going with Loma is fun but I find some of those other girls, like Natyia and Alopa, not really interesting anymore. I think that maybe I outgrew them or something. Loma and I talked about it some."

"An official GABS discussion?" Elphie chuckled.

"Yes Miss Smartieskirts, it was. We talked about our pre-Shiz love lives and how being in love is the great equalizer."

"Oh now that's intriguing, elaborate please." Elphie said.

"Well, I was born into wealth and privilege but Loma came from modest means and Hyrut's family was not even close to well-off. And you were born into even more wealth and privilege than I was, but it was denied you and you grew up without much. But being in love is great no matter how much money you have. You and me being in love isn't better than Hyrut and Loma being in love just because you have a title and my family has money. You know that made a lot more sense when she and I were talking about it." Glinda laughed and snuggled closer to putting one of her legs over Elphie's.

"It has a certain logic. Sort of like a gangly, green skinned, reclusive, sarcastic girl studying science falling in love with a beautiful, vivacious, socialite sorceress. Love makes no sense." Elphie said with a slight smile and Glinda chuckled.

"Loma reminded me of the line that Beliea told us once, from a poem that Gotero wrote for her..."

"Gotero writes poetry?" Elphie asked, very surprised.

"Apparently, on occasion. But shhhhhhhh, it's a secret." Glinda giggled.

"It was: "Love, bursts in, and suddenly, all our wisdom disappears. Love makes fools of everyone; all the rules we make are broken." That's when we said that love was the great equalizer. It makes everyone nuts sometimes."

"Well I can't really argue with that. Manif has told me on more than one occasion that I am no better than any other poor sap in love when it comes to catering to the whims of the one we love." Elphie chuckled.

For a time they talked about their friends, Dani and Manif's struggles and love in general. Then Elphie disengaged herself from Glinda to put on some music and turn off the lights. They sat in front of the fire commenting on the shadows that it was casting around the room in between times of soft and gentle kisses.

There was so much that Elphie wanted to tell Glinda; about the last time they made love, her last flute lesson, her moods over the past few days and how much this day had meant to her, among other things. But none of it really made enough sense to her to be able to express herself well enough. So she enjoyed the incredibly relaxing time that she was having with the girl who loved her, even when she couldn't express herself well, and deepened some of their gentle kisses just a little.

Glinda felt Elphie start to deepen a kiss and sighed happily. She knew that Elphie had things on her mind, but today and especially tonight had helped her a great deal. When When Glinda thought about how Elphie had asked for this, asked for something that she wanted, it filled her with a joy that she could not describe. And she knew that if tomorrow Elphie still wasn't ready to come out of hiding, or didn't want to do anything more than gentle kissing or playful making out, that would be fine.

"Lyndie my precious girl, what is the matter?" Elphie said when she heard Glinda sniffle.

"This has been such a good day Elphie. A fun day and a very romantic and fun night."

"It has been, thank you for giving it to me." Elphie said and kissed Glinda softly.

"Thank you for asking for it." Glinda grinned.

They intertwined themselves as only an intimate couple can and sat looking at the fire and occasionally kissing or caressing. After about fifteen minutes had passed and Glinda had not sought out a kiss, Elphie realized that she had fallen asleep. She carefully reached behind her and pulled down the quilt that was on the foot of Glinda's bed and covered her up. Glinda smiled in her sleep and settled in as though she slept sitting up snuggling with Elphie every night and murmured something when Elphie kissed her temple. Elphie ended her day the same way that it had started, processing some complex and confusing emotions and thoughts while stroking the hair of the girl she adored. The only difference now was she had the crackling of a fire instead of soft giggles to listen to.

X

Glinda knew that she was awake, but her eyes just did not want to open. She was warm and cozy and knew that she was in Elphie's arms. She could still smell the flowers that she knew were around the room and hear the fire that she knew was still magically crackling in the fireplace. She had fallen asleep in front of a fire on a chilly fall night, in the arms of the girl who loved her. Part two of her dream come true.

She knew that Elphie was awake by her breathing so with her eyes still closed she moved her hand until she felt soft skin then she caressed.

"Ants, ugh." She heard Elphie say and felt her hand being pushed away.

"Why is it that picnics, even indoor ones always have ants?"

Glinda managed to barely stifle a giggle as she made her finger wiggle on Elphie's arm.

"Oh well, I guess no more picnics for us. Or maybe no more fires, maybe the ants came in with the logs. I hope they don't get on Lyndie." As she talked she carefully moved her hand down and started to tickle Glinda's side.

"Hey!" Glinda giggled and shifted positions.

"Good morning my sweet. It's a good thing that you are awake. We might have ants."

"We might have a mean green thing." Glinda grinned.

"You started it." Elphie smiled.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda bubbled then kissed Elphie and stretched.

It did not take long for Glinda to realize that Elphie had not slept and wasn't really in a playful mood, in spite of the fact that she had engaged in her little wake up game. She wasn't in a bad mood, she just seemed very pensive. Elphie snuggled with her, bantered with her and kissed her with affection and passion, but she was not quite herself.

"Maybe we should get ready and go to Tyuron's. I'm assuming that you want brunch out today?" Elphie asked after about an hour.

"I do, but do you? Elphie what's the matter?"

"I don't know exactly. but I don't necessarily need to stay in today. I know you need to get out." Elphie said.

"Elphie..."

"Lyndie, it's all right. When I can figure what to talk about we'll talk. But now we need baths, some good food and a nice long walk by the lake." Elphie said.

"And sitting on a swing, don't forget the swing." Glinda smiled and pulled Elphie to her.

"Take your time my love. I love you so much." She whispered in her ear then kissed her softly. Elphie responded with a very nice kiss. It wasn't deep or intricate but the amount of love that it conveyed left Glinda breathless nonetheless.

X

"How he comes up with these things I will never know." Glinda said after a short time of sitting quietly on a swing by the lake. They had taken a very long walk around campus and the lake after brunch, ending up here.

"Thinking about brunch again?" Elphie chuckled.

"Yeah. Steamed eggs, who would have thought that you could steam eggs? And with veggies at that. That was an excellent brunch." Glinda grinned.

"It was like eating a savory custard, with vegetables in it. We might have to ask for it again, if we ever get a chance to ask for anything again." Elphie said with a little smile.

"It's too bad that Mr. K. wasn't in his shop. Will you see him tomorrow?" Glinda asked.

"Tuesday, I think. I'll tell him that you missed seeing him."

"You do that, and don't forget the pout." Glinda giggled.

"I could never forget your precious pout." Elphie smiled.

"Lyndie, do you think that other people ever want to just hide from the world?"

"Oh, I'm sure they do. I have, you know that. And Dani was for a while."

"That's different, you all had reasons."

"As do you my love."

"I mean real reasons."

"I reiterate, as do you my love." Glinda said gently.

"I keep trying to figure out why I've felt so uneasy, so paranoid when I'm out. Even in the lab and I can't. I've even tried using the techniques that Chaxi told me to, but it doesn't seem to work." Elphie said miserably.

"Sweetheart, why don't you move your appointment with Chaxi up, instead of waiting until Thursday? Or maybe even have two this week."

"Glinda I can't see her twice!" Elphie said definitively.

"Why not? She said that if you ever thought you needed to, to just schedule an extra one. She is your counselor Elphie, she is there to help you. Something is troubling you enough to make you paranoid in your lab, she might be able to help you figure it out."

"Do you think I need to see her twice?"

"I know that you are more confused than distressed and that you really want to figure this out. I think it is perfectly acceptable for you to have two sessions, but you have to make the decision."

"Gee thanks. That was helpful." Elphie said a little brusquely.

"Yes, it was actually." Glinda said unfazed by Elphie's tone.

"I answered the question that you really asked."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Lyndie."

"I know you are my love. Just ask Beliea when we see her tomorrow to schedule you an appointment." Glinda said.

"I don't know if I can. What if I just send her a note?" Elphie said with a little smile and Glinda knew that she was just trying to get a handle on how she felt.

They sat there on what had become their favorite swing on the far side of the lake. It was a cool and partly cloudy day and after they talked about Elphie's sessions with Chaxi for a little while longer, they started looking for shapes in the clouds. Glinda found all sorts of things that Elphie couldn't grasp. But in an effort to try and recapture the mood from the previous day, she kept looking.

"Lyndie, that looks like a burette!" Elphie said with a hint of excitement as she pointed to an oddly elongated cloud.

"Ooh, it does look like a barrette. Sort of like the one I have with a daisy on it. Glinda said and Elphie chuckled, her first true chuckle all day.

"Not a barrette my sweet, a burette. It's a kind of glass measuring tube in the lab." Elphie said.

"I guess cloud shapes like many other things, are in the eye of the beholder." She added with a grin.

"You know something sweetheart." Glinda said as images and thoughts for her art show painting started forming in her mind.

"I think you are absolutely correct."

"Lyndie, I know that look. Please have mercy on me, I'm fragile." Elphie said.

"Don't worry my love it's not directed at you...exactly, just forget you saw it." Glinda giggled and Elphie looked at her warily, but did not say anything more.

They cloud watched for a little while longer, but the wind shifted making the air even chillier that it already was. They saw the sun starting to set and realized that they had been out almost all afternoon, again. They took the long way back to the cafe, had a nice dinner, inside much to Glinda's chagrin then went back up to their room.

"Elphie light the fire again please." Glinda said as she hung up their sweaters.

Elphie looked at the fireplace still amazed that the fire she had created the previous night had not burned the logs at all, in fact there was no sign that a fire had even been lit in the fireplace.

"What chant would you use to light it?" Elphie asked.

"Very clever, my wary witch." Glinda giggled and got her wand.

"I was serious. Mine is one word, but yours are little rhymes. I am truly curious." Elphie smiled.

"So tonight and last can be the same, give me a small and cozy flame." Glinda chanted and pointed her wand at the logs. A small fire appeared and Glinda bounced happily.

"There!"

"I really was just curious. I would have." Elphie said.

"Oh I know my love, but I don't mind doing it at all. I'm used to it." Glinda said and Elphie looked at her curiously.

"Think very carefully Elphie, last year, fall and winter. How do you think that we got fires every night?"

"I just assumed Norven did it. I thought magic wasn't supposed to be used for every day things." Elphie said, still confused.

"It's not generally speaking, but in a place that trains sorcerers it's different. The fireplace spell one of the first spells I perfected. You were just never around while I was perfecting it." Glinda chuckled.

"Well that certainly explains why our room was smoky that one day."

"The class covered wording, wanding and intonation of the spell, it did not mention the need to make sure the damper was open." Glinda laughed.

"Don't worry Elphie, I'll be on fireplace duty."

"I appreciate that, but that is something I do not really mind doing." Elphie smiled.

"Okay, you can take care of emergencies and special occasions."

"You will let me know when one of those arises, right?"

"If it falls outside your very limited definition of the terms, yes I will." Glinda chuckled.

"If by very limited you mean generally accepted, that will be fine." Elphie said.

"This time of year is going to be so much warmer and cozier than last year." Glinda said as she put herself into Elphie's arms.

"I'd say so. I have two sweaters and several lined wool skirts. Not to mention those high necked pullovers and..."

"Mean, pure mean." Glinda said with a pout.

"Oh you didn't mean sartorially." Elphie chuckled.

"If that has something to do with clothes, no I did not." Glinda huffed.

"I knew that, I was just teasing you. This term is very different, in every way from last year. And it is absolutely warmer and cozier. As well as more loving, more color coordinated..."

"Oh hush up you." Glinda giggled. Elphie smiled and kissed her then they danced for a little while.

"Elphie, I can't believe I am going to say this, but you can have extra study time tonight." Glinda said as they were getting ready to do homework.

"Are you ill my precious." Elphie said then pressed her lips to Glinda's forehead.

"No, just inspired. I have an idea I need to sketch out for my art show painting. If I get it done enough, I might be able to add it in class tomorrow." Glinda giggled.

"Okay, but I won't hesitate to stop you if it gets to late." Elphie said sternly but with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Ooh! I look forward to it." Glinda said with a happy wiggle then kissed Elphie and settled into her chair with her sketch pad.

Three and a half hours, one short break for study snuggles and three kisses later Elphie was picking up pencils and wadded up pieces of sketch paper off of the floor. She looked at Glinda, prepared to watch her work for a bit but saw tears in her eyes.

"My precious girl, I think it is time to stop now. What is the matter?" Elphie said quietly.

Glinda looked at her and got up from her chair. Elphie sat down and Glinda settled in her lap, putting her head on Elphie's shoulder.

"I'm okay Elphie. Or I am now." She said.

"Is it your piece?"

"No, not exactly. I was having trouble with something, I wasn't getting the emotion that I wanted and I thought about something Byjon told me. I realized that he would never see this." Glinda sniffled then started to cry softly. Elphie held her close and rubbed her back until her brief bout of tears ran their course.

"I'm not really upset, I think it just catches me off guard still." Glinda said.

"I think that's okay." Elphie said.

"I think so too, but it would be nice if he could. I bet he would love it."

"I know he would. Why don't you show me what you were doing, maybe I can help" Elphie said seriously but with a slight smile.

"You think you are so clever." Glinda said.

"You told me that I was earlier." Elphie smiled.

"That was ad hoc." Glinda giggled.

"I really need to provide you with a proper definition for that term, not that it would matter much." Elphie chuckled.

"It wouldn't matter at all, and I'm close enough."

"True. Would you like me to draw your bath now, it's getting rather late."

"I would like to kiss me like you do, please then draw my bath." Glinda said.

Elphie obliged her and for long precious moments Oz consisted only of them.

"Thank you." Glinda said after she took control and slowly ended the kiss.

"You are welcome." Elphie said then gave her a soft kiss and reached for her sketchpad.

"What are you doing Elphie?"

"I am going to draw your bath." Elphie said with a straight face and Glinda fell against her in a fit of giggles.

Glinda thought she was kidding, but Elphie actually opened the pad and attempted to sketch a bathtub. A process that made Glinda laugh so hard she had to excuse herself to the bathroom.

"Well?" Elphie said, holding up her drawing as Glinda came out.

"Very nice my love, what's that?"

"The faucets."

"I see. Sweet Oz but I love you." Glinda said as she pulled Elphie up and into her arms.

"Thank you...again."

"You are welcome...always. Now allow me to go and run your bath."

"Yes, please. I love you, you know."

"I know. And I am very fond of you." Elphie smiled.

They both bathed, got their things ready for the next day and talked about the upcoming week, which was shaping up to be rather normal. Afterwards, they doused the fire and the lights and danced under twinkly stars for a little while. After many good night kisses and I love yous Elphie settled in her own bed. She put out her hand and felt Glinda's fingers intertwine with hers.

"Lyndie, I'm going to ask Beliea to schedule a second session for me tomorrow." Elphie said quietly and felt Glinda squeeze her hand in response.


	210. Chapter 210

_A/N: I'm still having some minor computer issues, but luckily not so bad that I am completely prevented from writing. mecelphie_

_X_

_"What if she thinks I'm selfish for wanting to have two sessions in one week?" _ Elphie wrote on the paper that she and Glinda had been trading notes on since class began.

"_She won't."_ Glinda replied.

_"She might."_

_"She won't, she is our friend. She is also going to be a psychologist, she will understand."_ Glinda wrote back and smiled at her distressed love.

Elphie had been like this since she arrived almost five minutes late, muttering something about Ran. Normally she only did these little note exchanges to indulge Glinda, but today she had written the first one. Glinda saw Elphie start to write something else, but she stopped her by taking the pen out of her hand.

_"Stop Elphie. Take a deep breath and focus on the professor. Don't make me tattle-tale on you for writing notes in class."_ Glinda wrote with Elphie's pen and drew a little smiling face after it.

Elphie read the note and a slight smile formed on her lips. She looked at Glinda and nodded. Glinda grinned and handed her back her pen then put away the page of their communications. She knew that Elphie was stirred up, she just did not know why. But her last comment had helped her love relax, so all was well for now.

"Elphie, why is this so distressing for you?" Glinda said quietly as they gathered their things after class.

"I don't know, but I realize that I am being ridiculous." Elphie replied.

"Not ridiculous, but you might be over thinking this just a little." Glinda grinned.

"Just ask, it will be fine. I promise."

"I know." Elphie said as she unconsciously put Glinda's book bag on her shoulder.

Glinda took her fingers and started down the steps of their tiered lecture hall, giving Elphie a gentle tug in the process.

"Hi Beliea!" Glinda said happily as she and Elphie entered the sitting area.

"Hey there, how was class?" Beliea smiled.

"Oh fine. We are moving from personality and social psychology into biological and abnormal psychology. Elphie's looking forward to something a bit more quantifiable." Glinda chuckled.

"You know that reminds me, I wanted to talk to you about something, do you have a few minutes?"

"We do, and actually have something to ask you too. But don't you usually meet Gotero about now?"" Glinda asked.

"He'll come find me if I'm not here. Come with me back to the RA's office, it should be empty now. So, what did you need from me?" Beliea asked as she pointed down a hallway.

"It is something I need." Elphie said shyly as they walked down the deserted hallway.

"I...if it's possible, I mean, could..." Elphie stammered.

"Is something wrong Elphaba?" Beliea asked as she opened the door to a small office.

"It's all right Elphie." Glinda said softly and took Elphie's hand as soon as Beliea closed the door.

"I'm sorry Beliea, I'm nervous."

"Is this about your appointment with Mrs. Sumyet?"

"Yes." Elphie nodded.

"I know that she said that this arrangement was okay, but obviously it is not. I'm sorry that you are uncomfortable." Beliea said sincerely.

"No." Elphie said and looked helplessly at Glinda.

"Beliea, it's not about you being Chaxi's assistant, at all. In fact, I'm very certain that Elphie wouldn't have even made it this far if she had to deal with a stranger." Glinda said and Elphie nodded.

"I apologize, I am unused to this sort of thing and I am overreacting." Elphie said with a hint of irritation that Glinda knew was directed at herself.

"I was wondering if I could get an appointment with Chaxi before Thursday?" Elphie asked tentatively.

"Not a problem." Beliea smiled and took a leather bound book from her satchel and opened it up.

"She arrives tomorrow, in the morning and she has a lunch meeting, then a seminar...dinner meeting, hmmm." She said, thinking out loud as she looked over the page.

"How about tomorrow at four thirty? Can you make it then?"

"I can. Are you sure that it is not a problem?" Elphie asked quietly.

"I'm positive." Beliea said as she made a notation in the book.

"Is this to replace your standing Thursday appointment, or in addition to it?"

"If it's okay, in addition to it." Elphie said and Glinda gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and stroked the back of her hand.

"It is not only okay, it is a done deal." Beliea smiled.

"Thank you and I apologize again for my behavior." Elphie said.

"No apologies are necessary. I hope that if you ever need to do this again it will be easier for you." Beliea said sincerely.

"It will I think, thank you." Elphie said and Glinda felt her relax considerably.

"Good, now why did you need to see us? It's not to say that Chaxi has to cancel on Elphie is it?" Glinda laughed and gently poked Elphie in the ribs. Elphie looked at her oddly then smiled, realizing that she was being teased.

"No." Beliea chuckled.

"It's about your class and something that is going to be discussed, not in depth mind you, but I thought you should know in advance."

"Okay Beliea, what is it?" Glinda asked.

"One of the topics that falls under the heading of abnormal psychology is sexual deviancy. A sub-topic of that is the type of relationship that you and Elphaba have. It is referred to as homosexuality." Beliea said, but before she could continue Glinda sprang up out of her chair, fists clenched and anger shooting from her eyes.

Beliea was more than a little stunned, she wasn't exactly sure what she expected when she decided to give them a heads up, but Glinda becoming agitated while Elphaba remained calm, had not even entered her mind.

"Abnormal, deviant! Great Oz Elphie this is something out of those horrid writings of your father. How dare they label us in text books and study us as deviants! What in the hell do they know anyway? Homosexual, it sounds awful!" Glinda said with a great deal of ire.

"Lyndie my sweet, I really don't think it's like my father's writings exactly. And I don't think the term is a judgmental label as much as it is a classification." Elphie said as she wrapped her arm around Glinda's waist then kissed her softly on the temple, blushing slightly.

"What's the difference?" Glinda said not yet placated.

"A great deal actually." Beliea said.

"She's right Lyndie, I recognize the prefix. Homo just means same. We use it for classification purposes in the lab, for groups of things or reactions. Homo and hetero, same and different." Elphie said as she gently put Glinda back in her chair.

"She is correct. Homo is a common prefix in many disciplines. It is common in other parts of psychology as well. Homogenity refers to one way describe variety in aspects of human groups. Homosexual merely means same sex. Heterosexual means different or opposite sex, loosely translated." Beliea explained.

"Okay that makes sense I guess, but why are we classified under sexual deviancy?" Glinda said but before Beliea could respond, they were interrupted.

"Hey Liea! All work and no play... Oh hi you all, I'm sorry." Gotero said as he came into the office.

"Hi Tero, would you mind running over and getting us all some sandwiches please?" Beliea said, flashing a smile at her boyfriend.

"I'll be right back." Gotero said with a smile and left before the girls could say anything.

"Beliea, you don't have to miss your time with Gotero."

"No, it's all right. I started this, not even thinking of the ramifications. I would not be comfortable just dropping it now, especially after your last question." Beliea said with an air of gentle authority, leaving no room for argument.

"Okay if you are sure. I really do want to know why are we classified under sexual deviancy." Glinda said.

"I am very sure. And you are not classified under sexual deviancy, the term is. It is a very important distinction. It is there mainly because they can't really get a handle on it. In the context of this class, being sexually attracted to someone of your own gender is not nearly as common as being sexually attracted to someone of the opposite gender, it deviates from the norm."

"That makes sense too, I guess. Beliea I am so very sorry, you were just trying to give us some advanced warning and I overreacted." Glinda said very contritely.

"First me, then her. There must be something in the air today." Elphie said with a slight chuckle, trying to lighten her love's mood. Glinda let out a soft chuckle as she smiled and nodded.

"Glinda, honestly I understand your reaction. I, and in fact Gotero and the rest of our group would react the same way I'm sure. The abnormal psych section of the class deals with the complex issues in defining what sorts of behaviors are normal or abnormal. You know that Professor Nolouv is actually quite liberal in his thinking and is nothing if not fair and unbiased."

"True, he has been so far." Glinda said.

"I've worked with him on this section before, I've been in his class. It's lots of discussion on the criteria for what classifies something as abnormal, and all the factors like culture, religion, et cetera that make it so difficult to standardize. What is normal in one cultural group might not be in another." Beliea explained.

"Like same sex relationships are better accepted in Frottica than in Munchkinland." Glinda said.

"Exactly. When the sub-topics are discussed, it is in this context. The classroom discussion can become quite heated, but there are many sub-topics that are touched on and none for very long. I think I just wanted you to be aware that it was going to come up, in case it became a heated discussion in class." Beliea smiled.

"Okay, that seems better. It's just, you know never mind." Glinda said looking at Elphie.

"I was given a book that had some of my father's writings in it. He is a minister. To say that he disapproves of same sex relationships would be a gross understatement. Reading that was very hard and it caused Glinda and I some serious problems." Elphie supplied.

"That major quarrel you two had awhile back was related to that, if I remember correctly." Beliea said.

Yes, it was. You know this might make a good research paper for us, if we are assigned one on abnormal psychology." Elphie said.

"You will be. I did mine on being married to more than one person at the same time. In the village cluster where my grandfather was born, it was quite common."

"You are kidding?" Glinda said, both intrigued and a little shocked.

"I've heard of that, some of the more extreme members of my father's flock, the ones from in the Cloth Hills I think, practiced polygamy." Elphie said.

"It's not common by any means, but is it abnormal? Who's to say." Beliea said.

"I can't even imagine having two spouses. I think I'm going to have my hands full with just her." Glinda giggled and Elphie merely smiled and blushed.

They were able to talk for a little while longer about how the abnormal psychology section of the course was covered before Gotero arrived with a tray of sandwiches, fruit and a glass of cider. Elphie was flustered that he thought to do that and that he brought some sandwich choices with no meat. The conversation in the time they had left turned to Gotero's visit with Beliea's grandparents. It proved to be a very amusing and oddly appropriate topic, considering that they thought a man who had his hair at ear length, as Gotero did, to be very abnormal.

"Thank you Beliea for taking the time to prepare us for what was coming in class." Glinda said as she and Elphie walked with their friend back to the sitting area.

"I thought it would be appropriate, I do wish I had approached it differently though. I consider this a learning experience." Beliea said.

"Please don't be hard on yourself. If this had just popped up in class, it could have been very hard to deal with." Glinda replied and Elphie nodded.

"I am no longer taking it all as a personal affront. Thank you for being so patient."

"And with me as well." Elphie said sincerely.

"We are friends." Beliea smiled.

"We are also late." Glinda giggled and gave Beliea a quick hug. Elphie took her hand and gave her a warm smile, they said their goodbyes and left. Elphie walked Glinda to the Sorcery Building, assured her that she was okay enough, promised to meet her for dinner before art class then hurried to her own classes. As she went, Elphie wondered why she just couldn't accept that Gotero knew that she did not eat meat and drank cider, without feeling a slight sense of paranoia.

X

"Admit it, you just didn't want to lose again." Manif chuckled as he waited with Elphie for Dani and Glinda to return from art class.

"As I stated, I did not have time. Ran spent an inordinate amount of time asking me questions about my project and how I was structuring it. I was behind in my work." Elphie replied.

"I'd watch out for him green girl. The word going around the graduate ivy vine is that he is having trouble with his own research and is very jealous of yours."

"Manif please, please don't feed this. I am having enough trouble keeping my paranoid tendencies in check these days without your help." Elphie grumbled.

"In some cases paranoia is justified, like now." Manif replied.

"Great! Manif please." Elphie snapped and glared at him.

"Fine, but I reserve the right to reciprocate this unwarranted attack." Manif chuckled then conjured an over-sized calendar.

"Bite best friend's head off for absolutely no reason whatsoever." Manif said as he wrote with a comically large quill pen.

"I hope next week works for you."

"Actually I owed you this one. If you remember you are the one who was stomping around a tent at the Retreat swearing at me and disparaging parts of my anatomy."

"That was for very good reason and it is not disparaging when it's true, but I'll give you that one because I am in such a good mood." Manif chuckled as he conjured away the calendar.

Elphie looked at her friend and shook her head as she chuckled softly.

"I am very happy that you and Dani have worked things out." Elphie said.

"Slipping that ring back on her finger was an indescribable feeling. And I'm so proud of her, telling her brothers what she really thought of them and setting some boundaries."

"I need to take a lesson from her, I think." Elphie said.

"Me too. Families can have an odd hold on you sometimes." Manif said.

"That's an interesting descriptor. I've always thought of it more like crushing." Elphie said with a cryptic smile.

X

"Dani, I am so happy that you decided to continue with art classes. It might make up for you not being around campus." Glinda said as they rode home from the Arts Center.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I am going to be a volunteer tutor for the rest of the term, in the potions classes."

"Oh Dani that's a great idea." Glinda bubbled.

"My therapist suggested it actually, as a way to stay involved without the pressure." Dani grinned.

"That makes sense, and you are an excellent instructor. I am so glad that you and Manif are going on for your terminal degrees."

"Having that long talk with my parents really helped. I never should have started those classes this term. I was listening to everyone else, and ignoring my own voice. Deciding to just take the rest of the term to get myself back on track personally and then start the doctoral program with Manif next term was the best decision I have made in a very long time." Dani smiled.

"Except for having this on my finger again." She said as she held up her hand and reverently touched her engagement ring, lost in the moment that she asked Manif to please put it back where it belonged and what had happened after he did. Glinda's sniffles broke her reverie.

"Oh no, not again. Glinda honey, I'm sorry. Please don't cry." Dani said as she patted her sensitive and empathic friend on the back.

"I am just so happy that you and Manif worked it out and are engaged again and are going to be professors together at Shiz." Glinda sniffled.

"It's all so romantic."

"It is, isn't it. I think I can get used to this romance stuff." Dani grinned.

X

"Here they come green girl. See I told you getting a carriage and going after them was unnecessary." Manif said pointing down the road.

"You said it was nuts." Elphie smiled.

"Twenty minutes late is not reason to mount a search and rescue operation." Manif chuckled.

"I said I'd give them ten more minutes." Elphie smiled.

"I said that, you reluctantly agreed and called me a name that I won't repeat because here they are." Manif laughed.

Elphie watched as Glinda exited the carriage and immediately wrapped her arms around Manif and hugged him fiercely.

"I take it that you and Dani had a long talk." Manif chuckled.

"She told me everything and I'm so happy." Glinda grinned.

"Great Oz, I hope not everything." Manif said with a grin.

"Yep, everything." Glinda giggled then went over to Elphie.

"Hi Elphie!"

"I was on a roll." Dani said then kissed Manif hello.

The four friends talked for a few minutes then went to their own dorms. Once up in the room Glinda and Elphie talked about their conversations with Dani and Manif while they danced. After homework and the rest of their evening routine the snuggled together in Elphie's bed and Elphie told Glinda about how Ran had been acting all day and Manif's comments about it. Glinda suggested that she talk to Lofier about it and that seemed to settle Elphie quite a bit. They also talked about their conversation with Beliea and what Elphie had felt about Gotero.

"I think we both did well with that whole conversation. I am proud of both of us." Glinda grinned.

"I just wish I understood why I am letting innocuous acts like Gotero bring me vegetable spread sandwiches and Ran asking about my project make me feel so wary. I hate it." Elphie said.

"I know my love. Work it through with Chaxi tomorrow, you'll get a handle on it." Glinda said then gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"I hope so. What are you going to do while I'm with Chaxi?"

"Loma and I are going to do some research for Advanced Levitation on floating objects that you can't see." Glinda said with an excited grin.

"So I can expect my books to start floating again." Elphie chuckled.

"Nope, that's too easy. But don't get upset if your oil bottles are rearranged." Glinda giggled.

"As long as I'm not using them at the time, feel free." Elphie smiled.

"I love you so much Lyndie, thank you for urging me on today."

"I love you so much too, you are welcome and thank you for calming me down." Glinda smiled.

They said goodnight with a long embrace and kiss, then Glinda reluctantly went to her own bed.

"Thank you for not making me insist." Elphie smiled as she felt Glinda's fingers.

"I'm collecting points, so someday when I really don't want to leave I can say: 'but I've been good'." Glinda giggled.

"Good night Lyndie, fresh dreams." Elphie chuckled.

"Night Elphie, but I am being good." Glinda said.

"Yes you are. Oh by the way, I am under the impression that the generally accepted thought is that it is I who will have my hands full with you." Elphie chuckled and heard Glinda lapse into an adorable giggle fit.

X

Elphie made herself comfortable in one of the sitting areas near Glinda's classroom and opened her book. She had told Glinda that she did not need to be accompanied to Chaxi's office, but Glinda had been insistent.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as she hurried over, anxious to see her love and see if her mood had brightened any since breakfast.

"How has your day been?"

"Just fine. Ran was occupied for most of it. Dr. Hoyiol thought that my research project on protein biosynthesis has taken a very intriguing turn and Professor Thiol is going to allow me to extend it and turn it into my final research project for Biochemistry." Elphie said as they walked slowly towards the Humanities Building.

"That's great Elphie, on both counts." Glinda giggled.

"How was your day Lyndie?"

"Oh just fine, except for the mess. Loma and I wanted to get a head start on that levitation practice. Unfortunately we didn't research enough and accidentally levitated a potions pot in the lab down the hall and spilled everything onto the teacher." Glinda chuckled.

"Oh no. What happened?"

"Well luckily for us most Sorcery instructors are very good sports, so we didn't get into any real trouble. But we can't practice without a written plan and supervision for a while."

"Well that sounds reasonable." Elphie said.

"We thought so too and the levitation professor told us off the record that it was a very good first attempt."

"I'm sure the potions instructor doesn't see it that way." Elphie smiled.

"I'm glad that you insisted. This was nice." She added as they entered the office area where Chaxi worked.

"I'm glad and maybe next time you won't put up such a fuss."

"Remind me to add the term fuss to the list of words that you have redefined." Elphie smiled.

"Hello there Elphaba, Galinda." Chaxi said as she came out of her office and motioned for them to come in.

"Hi Chaxi. Here she is safe and sound. I'd like to get her back the same way please." Glinda giggled as she followed the older empath in.

"That's up to her." Chaxi smiled.

"Go and levitate things my sweet and get it out of your system for later." Elphie said and kissed Glinda on the cheek.

"I'll be back." Glinda said then brushed Elphie's fingers before she left.

"So what do want to discuss Elphaba?" Chaxi said as soon as Glinda left because she could feel the girl's resolve starting to falter.

"I don't know for sure, I don't even know if this was a good idea anymore."

"Is this about what we were discussing last time? Your fear of hurting Galinda?"

"No, or at least I don't think so." Elphie said as she started pace.

"I think I'm losing my mind, again. I can't control my reactions and I've tried."

"Reactions to what Elphaba?" Chaxi asked.

"I think my tendency towards being paranoid has taken root. I am having real trouble distinguishing what might be a true threat, from an innocuous comment or gesture. It's driving me crazy. Even in the lab, it's affecting my ability to concentrate. I even had a dream last night where I was mistrustful of Glinda. I trust her more than anyone. If I lose that I have nothing at all. I don't want to go back to what I was." Elphie said and as as spoke her hands started to twitch and it was clear that she was becoming agitated.

"Elphaba, look at me please." Chaxi said kindly but firmly then waited for Elphie to stop moving and meet her eyes.

"Do not let this get away from you. The part about Glinda..." She said, reminding herself to use the informal variant of Galinda's name.

"...Was just a dream. Now, can you tell me what happened to trigger this?"

"You mean besides my birth and upbringing." Elphie said with no humor.

"I was thinking more recently, yes. Something happened since the last time that we talked." Chaxi smiled.

Elphie took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm herself and focus her thoughts as she went and sat down in a chair across from her counselor. Although doing this was still difficult for her, she knew on some level that it was helping.

"Am I losing my mind? Have I finally just slipped over the edge?" Elphie asked quietly and hesitantly.

"Elphaba, do you trust my motivation for seeing you today?" Chaxi asked and Elphie looked confused.

"You are trying to help me figure things out."

"Yes, do you trust that is my true intent?"

"Yes." Elphie said softly.

"Then your true paranoid instinct has not taken root. If it had you would not have come here of your own free will. You are not losing your mind. But something has stirred up your tendency to be mistrustful." Chaxi said and Elphie nodded and gathered her thoughts.

Elphie told Chaxi about her tutoring session With Xafin and how her first thought was that he wanted her to perform in public and how everything after that seemed harder. She told Chaxi about Ran and innocent everyday things in the lab, wondering why people were saying hi to her as she walked to class, and wondering why they didn't. She couldn't sit still and was up and pacing again as she talked about how she had wanted to hide from the world one day, what she had and had not talked to Glinda about and ended with Gotero bringing her cider and sandwiches.

"He is my friend, he accepts Glinda and me as a couple, I've danced with him and joked with him. I am comfortable with him, why would I think that he has ulterior motives for bringing me an appropriate lunch? He knows my preferences, he has seen Manif get me cider dozens of times. None of this makes sense." Elphie said as she paced and twitched. Chaxi let her continue even after she had stopped talking until she came back over and sat down.

Chaxi asked her questions about how she felt about performing in public, focused questions to help her separate what she was feeling about Ran and the other things that she was mistrusting in the lab and asked what was going through her head when she started to feel mistrustful. They talked for a while. Elphie paced and twitched but stayed focused. She processed out loud and even asked some questions of her own.

"Elphaba, I think that all of this is not so much about your propensity to mistrust others as it is your even stronger tendency to not trust yourself and what you feel. I think it is also very tied into your fear that you are going to hurt Glinda because that is a function of you not trusting yourself." Chaxi said when she was sure that she had Elphie's attention.

"It seems as though I'm backsliding instead of getting better." Elphie sighed.

"It might seem that way but you are not. A lot of this goes back to how you thought and responded to things before you came to Shiz. Breaking thought patterns that were ingrained and nurtured for years is not easy and it doesn't happen overnight. As long as you keep recognizing when your thoughts and responses do not seem appropriate for the situation, and trying to figure out why, you are going forward."

"Chaxi, something happened not to long ago, between Glinda and me that I haven't really been able to figure out. I also haven't been able to figure out a way to bring it up to you or her, but I think that it might be a part of this too, maybe. Well maybe not, I'm not sure. I'm not even sure if it's normal or not." Elphie said trying to piece together her thoughts as she talked.

"Did you argue about something?"

"No." Elphie said with a soft chuckle and blushed. Chaxi had a good idea of what the topic was, but had no intention of bringing it up.

"But I'm sure that she will not react well, at least I don't think. I can't figure it out on my own and I can't figure out how to bring it up. But I'm afraid of what will happen if I don't." Elphie said.

"All right then. Why don't we make it the first topic of conversation on Thursday and we will figure out together the safest way for you to express yourself." Chaxi said.

"Okay." Elphie said tentatively.

"Why don't you outline the issue in your regular journal? Why do you think it is an issue, what frightens you about it, why you think Glinda will react badly and anything else that you think is important. Bring it with you on Thursday and use it to help you focus your thoughts if you need to. The same outlining technique might help you if you still feel that you are not trusting things that you normally would." Chaxi said.

"I can do that, I think. I mean I know I can outline things, I do it frequently. I think in some way I'm hoping that by bringing it up to you now, I won't be able to just bury it like I do with a lot of things." Elphie said feeling ridiculous.

"I can prod you a little, remind you that you wanted to discuss the issue, but I will not force it Elphaba." Chaxi said.

"I know, but I can't keep this from Glinda forever, at least I shouldn't. I don't know enough about what happened to be able to talk about it. But at least now someone else knows that I'm struggling with something, maybe that will help me figure out a way to talk about it." Elphie said.

"Is this something that you can research before Thursday?" Chaxi asked.

"Maybe, I can try I guess." Elphie replied, wondering why she had not thought of this herself.

"Remember Elphaba, you have control, over all aspects of your life, whether it seems so at the time or not." Chaxi said reassuringly.

They talked until Glinda came back about how Elphie could cope with her recent issues of mistrust. Chaxi pointed out that everyone has that sense, a gut feeling that things might not be quite right. She told Elphie to keep in mind context and be aware of her own mood before she discounted a feeling. As an example she recommended, much as Glinda had that Ran may be a legitimate reason to be a little mistrustful.

"Elphaba, I want to make sure that you understand something before you leave today. True paranoia is a disturbed thought process characterized by excessive anxiety or fear, often to the point of irrationality and delusion. I'm not saying that you don't have those tendencies because given the right set of circumstances, I think that you could. But what we have talked about today does not qualify. You are neither irrational nor delusional. You are not, as you say, losing your mind." Chaxi said seriously.

"Sometimes I just feel so, so...like I don't know what's going on around me, or even in me." Elphie sighed.

"Everyone feels like that from time to time. You are redefining yourself to a new set of standards, changing how you view people, activities, emotions. You are battling against a life that is completely opposite of the one that you are building for yourself now. It is normal to fall back on familiar responses when confronted with new and confusing situations. Mistrust is what you know well, trust is harder for you to access. But you are aware of this. You are not slipping over the edge, you are not losing your mind. You are a nineteen year old girl who is figuring out who she is, what she wants, what she has to offer and how to love and be loved. All while dealing with some very complex, perplexing and painful thoughts and emotions. It's hard and frustrating, but you are doing it. You need to understand that." Chaxi responded.

"I'm trying to, it just seems like the more good things that happen, the harder it is to believe that they are real, or that no one wants anything in return." Elphie said.

"Elphaba, people want things from you all the time. Your friends want your companionship, your professors want your dedication, Glinda, well she wants many things. All relationships have a give and take. It's when there is more of one than another, or when it starts to be detrimental that it becomes problematic. And sometimes people will just give you things, not just material things, simply because they want to. Because they love and value you. They expect nothing in return. I would venture to guess that if you thought about it, you have done the same." Chaxi said but before Elphie could respond Glinda showed up.

"Elphaba, I am very glad that you scheduled this extra appointment. It is just another indication that you are very aware when you are not reacting in a reasonable manner to a situation and that you are not slipping into paranoia." Chaxi said after some general chit chat with Glinda.

"I understand. I have a great deal to sort through before Thursday, I seem to have more questions than when I came in." Elphie chuckled slightly.

"That is actually a good thing, as long as you do not let them consume you." Chaxi smiled.

"I won't. Thank you Chaxi." Elphie said.

"I'll see you on Thursday." Chaxi smiled as she walked the girls out.

After they said goodbye Chaxi made a mental note to make sure that her schedule was clear for a few hours after Elphie's Thursday session, just in case the time was needed.

X

Elphie suggested that they go to Tyuron's for dinner, which pleased Glinda greatly. They ate a good meal and Elphie told her about her session. They took a walk around the lake as they continued to talk. Processing the session with Glinda was helping Elphie gain some perspective. She even answered some of Glinda's questions and posed some of the ones that had come up to her. But when they returned to the to she was weary of talking and settled quickly into doing her homework. The normal routine played out as it usually did, complete with study snuggles. Elphie asked Glinda about her levitation practice and they talked about it while they bathed. The only real surprise of the evening came when Elphie asked to share Glinda's bed.

"Of course my love." Glinda replied, a little concerned.

"After all of that with Chaxi I need something that feels right." Elphie smiled as they got the bed ready.

"You in my arms, feels right."

"Good, because I really like it there." Glinda giggled and gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"I love you Elphie. You are the best that that has ever happened to me, I just want you to know that."

"Lyndie what if years from now, when we are out of school, doing whatever it is that we are going to be doing, I still am seeing Chaxi?"

"What about it?" Glinda asked as she stroked Elphie's cheek.

"The thought doesn't bother you?"

"Not in the slightest, and I hope that it does not bother you."

"I don't know if it does or not. I love you too Lyndie." Elphie said then gave Glinda a nice goodnight kiss and helped her settle in.

Glinda felt Elphie stroke her hair and heard her hum and fell asleep hoping that Elphie was getting what she needed.

It took Elphie a long time to fall asleep and when she did it was fitful. She got out of bed when she woke up after only a few hours and settled in to write in her dream journal, then try to do what Chaxi had suggested in her regular one. She wasn't very successful and by the time she needed to get ready to go to class she had only written Glinda's name on her outline.

X

"My time is not unlimited Glinda, what do you want from me?" Elphie huffed as they walked to the cafe for lunch after psychology class.

"It was just a suggestion Elphie. Forget I mentioned it." Glinda replied in kind.

"It's just if you always want to give up your flute lesson in favor of something else, what is the point?"

"I thought you said forget that you mentioned it." Elphie said.

I did, I take it back. I know that Chaxi wanted you to do some research, but you obviously need to relax a little."

"Last week's session was really relaxing." Elphie said sarcastically.

"Is that why you don't want to go?" Glinda asked.

"I did not say that I did not want to go. I said that I didn't have time to go." Elphie replied testily.

"How about if I donate our breakfast time tomorrow and leave you to your own devices all night tonight after we get back so you can study and research all you want, would that help?" Glinda said earnestly.

"Why do want me to go so badly?" Elphie asked.

"Because you enjoy it, usually. Just tell me that you will consider my donation to the cause and I'll let it drop." Glinda said knowing that Elphie was too stirred up right now for her to push any more.

"I'll consider it. I have to go." Elphie said and got up, leaving her lunch mainly untouched.

"Elphie, here." Glinda said wrapping some cheese and a piece of bread in a napkin.

Elphie shook her head as she took the small bundle from her love.

"I'm not angry Lyndie." She said softly.

"I know." Glinda said and put out her fingers. Elphie brushed them with her own then hurried off. Glinda watched her go with a feeling of sadness. It was one of those times that she wished that she was not an empath.

Elphie had bits and pieces of down time throughout the afternoon that gave her a chance to properly think on what Glinda had said. Ran wasn't around to annoy her so she had a little extra time before she had to meet the carriage. She went to the library to find some books to study and found two that she was not embarrassed to check out. Noting the time, she hurried to where the Mr. Frama picked them up and made it just as Manif was helping Glinda in.

"I accept your donation." Elphie smiled as she climbed in after Glinda, who grinned broadly.

"Donation?" Manif asked, not knowing that Glinda wasn't even sure if Elphie was going to show up or not.

"Of time, to a very worthy cause." Glinda bubbled and wiggled beside Elphie in the carriage.

"Interesting concept. What's the cause?" Manif said.

"My sanity." Elphie smiled.

"That must have been one hell of a donation." Manif chuckled as they headed off to pick up Dani.

X

"I'm glad that you decided to come." Glinda said as she walked with Elphie to the music area after dinner.

"You were right, I was being very unreasonable." Elphie replied.

"No, your reasons were valid. It won't always work out this well, but you don't always have to give up one thing for another my love."

"No, but that usually means that you have to give up something very important to you. Your time with me." Elphie said.

"You are what's important to me. Missing a breakfast here and there is nothing."

"Remember that during finals." Elphie chuckled.

"I might, it depends on the circumstance." Glinda smiled.

"I love you and will always defer to your best interests, even if it means that I eat and snuggle alone on occasion."

"You can snuggle alone? This opens up a whole new avenue..." Elphie chuckled.

"Don't even think about it you mean green thing. You know exactly what I mean." Glinda said sternly.

"Ready to kip poor poot?" Manif laughed as he and Dani caught up with them.

"I really wish that you would get tired of saying that." Elphie sighed.

"It's funny." Manif smiled.

"See you at break Elphie. Have fun." Glinda smiled then headed down the hall towards the art studios with Dani.

"You don't have to accompany me anymore you know." Elphie said.

"Oh I know. I like coming here with Dani, but Dani hates it when I hang around while she's drawing and I hate to hang around when she's doing the nudes. You don't care if I hang around. It's a win-win." Manif laughed.

"In a broad definition of the term, I suppose that it is." Elphie chuckled.

Elphie's lesson went smoothly. Manif got a kick out of her recounting of Saturday's flute practice with the drums and filed the information away for future reference. Xafin was impressed enough to let her try the new piece again and it went much better than before.

Glinda's watercolor painting for the art show was coming along very well as was the sketch that Dani had decided to enter. Except for their instructor, Dani was the only person who had seen Glinda's and vice versa. They were very impressed with one another's abilities and spent a good deal of time talking about their process.

The carriage ride back was nice. Elphie was in a slightly better mood and Glinda could feel that she was indeed more relaxed. But true to her word, after five or so minutes of being held and soft kisses, ending with a long substantial one, Glinda left Elphie to her own devices for the rest of the night. She only interrupted her love when it was time to say good night.

"I'm going to bed now Elphie. I'd like a good night kiss please." Glinda smiled.

"Lyndie, talk with me for a minute." Elphie said and moved her chair so that Glinda could sit in her lap. When she was settled Elphie held her for a beat then kissed her.

"Is something wrong Elphie?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm working to find out. I'm going to try and talk about with Chaxi tomorrow. I need to try to work it out with her first, I think. If I can. But I want to talk about with you too. Will you stay close by so that if I'm able we can have a session together, or at least part of one?"

"Of course Elphie, of course. Is there anything that I can do to help you now?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. Chaxi gave me some tasks to help me order my thoughts so that I can try and talk to her. Somehow, I'm not sure how, but this is very important for me, for us. I do not think that you are going to take it well, although I'm not sure why I think that either. My thoughts just won't coalesce."

"Elphie I know that you are not in distress, but you are worried and confused. Whatever it is, it will be okay. Please don't worry about my reactions. After our last fight, I'm a much better listener." Glinda grinned.

"It's not that, I don't know what it is about actually. But it has to do with the last time that we made love, every time we have made love I think." Elphie said quietly and Glinda looked at her for a moment then stroked her cheek.

"If it helps, you have my permission to talk to Chaxi about our sex life." Glinda said softly.

Elphie hadn't even realized that this was one of the pieces she needed in order to write in the journal and gather her courage to talk to Chaxi, until she heard the words. She knew that the tacit permission was always there, inherent in their decision to use Chaxi as their counselor. But hearing Glinda say it out loud made all of the difference.


	211. Chapter 211

"It sounds as though Ran gave you a hard time all day." Glinda said as she poured Elphie some more cider.

"He did, but I just as soon not talk about him any more now." Elphie said as she picked at her dinner.

"Good, because it annoys me just hearing about him and his scientificier than thou attitude." Glinda chuckled, hoping that Elphie would smile.

Elphie looked up from her salad and into the bright, sparkling blue eyes that were gazing at her and rewarded them with a slight smile. Glinda knew that Elphie was nervous and she was fairly sure that had not slept well, if at all and had not eaten much, if anything. She watched as her love pushed a tomato wedge around her plate and sighed.

"I'll be right back Elphie." Glinda said even though she knew that Elphie had already wandered off somewhere. When she came back from the counter she took Elphie's salad plate away and put a small plate of grapes and apple slices in front of her. Glinda had discovered that when all else failed Elphie would usually eat fruit, if she wasn't presented with too many choices.

"My love, I know that you are nervous, but please eat something." Glinda said as she sat back down.

"The knot in my stomach doesn't really want anything." Elphie said.

"Not even some yummy apple." Glinda said giggling at her little word play and pointing to the plate. Elphie was surprised to see her salad gone and some fruit in its place.

"I'm sorry Lyndie, I've been a little distracted all day." Elphie said.

"Eat some fruit and all will be forgiven." Glinda smiled and handed her an apple slice.

"Where would I be without you?" Elphie smiled as she took the fruit.

"In a dark, damp, dreary, stinky lab wasting away to nothing." Glinda giggled.

"When have you ever seen me in a dark, damp or dreary lab?" Elphie smiled and ate a grape.

"Never, but you do admit to the stinky." Glinda chuckled.

"Not since that time we created air freshener." Elphie smiled.

"What do you need from me my love, what can I give you to make this easier for you?" Glinda said softly.

"You have already given me what I need; love, support, permission and fruit." Elphie smiled.

"I just need to settle down and stop over thinking this."

"Did you complete the tasks that Chaxi assigned you?" Glinda asked then took a bite of her food.

"Yes, I did. At least I think I did. But I don't know if I can do this today or not, I still don't know how." Elphie said quietly.

"Let Chaxi help guide you my love, she'll know how. Remember when I went to talk to Momsie about my surprise happy ending?" Glinda asked and Elphie flushed but nodded.

"She had to help me get it out, coax and prompt me a little. I didn't know how either. When I talked to Chaxi about the channeling, it was very hard to get started as well."

"Can we just walk a little before we go to her office please?" Elphie asked.

"Sure Elphie." Glinda smiled.

Elphie picked up Glinda's art satchel, which also contained her journal and Glinda picked up the plate with the fruit. They walked the long way to the Humanities Building in relative silence. Every so often Glinda would hand Elphie a grape or a slice of apple until the plate was empty. Elphie ate them without a fuss.

"Thank you my love." Glinda smiled.

"No, thank you. But I'm blaming you if I throw up all over Chaxi." Elphie responded and Glinda knew that she was on partially kidding.

X

"Chaxi, would you mind if I had a moment with Elphie before you start?" Glinda asked after some general chitchat.

"Of course not." Chaxi smiled and left.

"Elphie, I can feel how anxious you are getting and I can feel how important this has become to you, even more than it was last night. I want you to know that the last time we made love was incredibly special to me. Whatever happened that prompted this will not change what you did for me, how you made me feel. I love you my Elphie." Glinda said from Elphie's arms.

"I love you too Lyndie. The last time we made love was very special to me too. I love being with you in that way, I just..."

"Elphie, work this through with Chaxi, understand it. Just remember it is safe here. I'll be in the sitting area near our classroom, okay?" Glinda said then gave Elphie a soft kiss. She wanted nothing more than to know what was going on with her love, but knew this needed time and patience.

"Okay." Elphie said and opened the door.

"Wait here for Chaxi my love. Start to pace, I know that you want to." Glinda chuckled and took her satchel from Elphie. She removed Elphie's journal then gave her a kiss and left shutting the door behind her.

"Chaxi, please take good care of her." Glinda pleaded when she saw her counselor sitting at a desk.

"Of course I will Galinda. You just take good care of yourself." Chaxi chuckled softly.

"I'm going to be in the little sitting area around the corner, sketching."

"You'll show restraint?" Chaxi asked, giving Glinda a significant look.

"I will stay put until I'm summoned." Glinda replied with a sheepish smile.

"Usually I can't get my couples to want to stay in the same room together. This is a rather refreshing change of pace." Chaxi smiled and Glinda giggled.

X

Chaxi stood in the doorway of her office watching Elphie pace around by the far window. She could hear bits of indecipherable muttering and could see the girl's hands twitching. She could feel some anxiety and fear, but more confusion and frustration. It was also evident that she was overwhelmed.

"Elphaba." Chaxi said loud enough to get Elphie's attention.

"I'm here now, we can start whenever you are ready." She said and went to sit in her usual chair.

Elphie jumped slightly when she heard a voice and whirled around to see Chaxi going over to sit in her chair. She had been going over what she had written in her journal and what she had read during her research. As she paced and thought she realized how much she had actually written on her outline and how convoluted it was. There was no clear delineation of the problem, no logical progression and too many points. It overwhelmed her.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Chaxi said when Elphie looked at her.

"I did my tasks." Elphie said quietly.

"Good, does that mean you wish to discuss what you mentioned in our last session?" Chaxi ventured.

"I... I don't even know where to begin. I thought I did, but there is so much. One thing led to another then another. I couldn't figure it out even with researching." Elphie said a little frantically as she started to pace again.

"Elphaba, I can help you figure it out, but we need to calm you down first."

"I'm fine." Elphie said as she went to sit on the sofa.

"I'm just overwhelmed with this. It has spiraled into, I don't even know what." Elphie said.

"Elphaba, can you tell me the topic that is overwhelming you?"

"It's...it happened the last time that Gl...I can't. I thought I could, but I can't." Elphie said and Chaxi could feel her agitation growing.

"Alright, we can talk about something else then." Chaxi said calmly.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time. Excuse me." Elphie said as she got up off of the sofa and hurried out of the door. Chaxi knew she was not panicking, but she was struggling with herself. She decided to give her a few minutes because she could still feel her presence close by.

As soon as she left Elphie had no idea why she had, but she was ashamed to go back in. She went to where Glinda was, but as soon as she saw her she was afraid that her love would be upset or disappointed in her. Before she could turn to go Glinda turned and saw her.

"Elphie." Glinda said, but Elphie could not respond.

Glinda could feel such a mishmash of emotions in her love, but she was not in dire distress or panicking. She got up and gazed into her eyes for a few long beats, until she felt Elphie start to settle. Then, without a word she took Elphie by the hand and led her back to Chaxi's office. She took her in and over to the chair where she usually sat.

"It seems as though she escaped." Glinda chuckled to Chaxi and Chaxi smiled.

"If I have to stay put out there, you have to stay put in here." Glinda said, smiling at Elphie then hugging her firmly.

"It's all right my love, I promise. Just tell her whatever you need to. Ask her to help you get it out. It will work out. I love you." She whispered in Elphie's ear then kissed her in a bit too much of a girlfriend way and left.

Elphie stood there for a beat blushing deeply, not sure what to do.

"Elphaba, I understand being overwhelmed and not sure how to proceed. Why don't we call what happened a practice run where we worked out the glitches and just start again. Would that be acceptable?" Chaxi said feeling how upset Elphie was at her behavior.

"Yes, please." Elphie said smiling slightly and settling down considerably.

X

"So Elphaba, what would you like to discuss today?" Chaxi smiled and Elphie couldn't help but grin.

"Glinda does that sometimes. Starts all over." Elphie said softly.

"I'd like to talk about what I mentioned last time, I did my tasks and asked Glinda to stay close, so we can all talk together later, maybe."

"All right Elphaba. But I still do not know what it is we are discussing." Chaxi said with a little chuckle.

"To be honest, I have a vague idea, but you need to open it up for discussion."

"I don't know how. Glinda said that you could help me get it out, like Gwenot does for her sometimes. I told her in very general terms last night." Elphie said, her discomfort evident.

"I can help you get it out, if you are very sure that you are doing it for yourself and for no other reason."

"I am doing it for me, to help me figure out who I am and why I react like I do."

"Okay then. I have a technique that will help you start, then we can take it from there. Are you ready?" Chaxi said and Elphie nodded.

"With your eyes closed I want you to think about the conversation that you had with Glinda last night, when you talked to her about this. Think of the setting and what you were feeling and doing. Relive the conversation. When you get to the part where you told her the general nature of what is bothering you, say it out loud. You do not need to tell me anything else unless you wish to, but say those words. That will give us a place to start. Do you think that will work?" Chaxi said.

"It seems reasonable." Elphie replied.

"Good, now close your eyes please and go back to that conversation." Chaxi said.

Elphie leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. It took her a bit but soon the talk she had with Glinda started to unfold in her mind.

_"I'm going to bed now Elphie. I'd like a good night kiss please." _

_"Lyndie, talk with me for a minute." _

Elphie could hear her love's sweet voice and see her smile. She could feel the gentle pressure on her thighs as Glinda sat down slowly and carefully squirmed around until her weight was distributed in the way that did not tax her legs. She always did that. She felt the soft kiss that caressed her lips.

_"Is something wrong Elphie?"_

_"I'm not sure, but I'm working to find out. I'm going to try and talk about it with Chaxi tomorrow. I need to try to work it out with her first, I think. If I can. But I want to talk about it with you too. Will you stay close by so that if I'm able we can have a session together, or at least part of one?"_

_"Of course Elphie, of course. Is there anything that I can do to help you now?"_

Elphie let herself experience how Glinda had helped her the night before, without even knowing it. She felt Glinda's arms around her neck, her soft touch, the smell of her shampoo. Elphie loved the smell of her shampoo.

_"To be honest, I have no idea. Chaxi gave me some tasks to help me order my thoughts so that I can try and talk to her. Somehow, I'm not sure how, but this is very important for me, for us. I do not think that you are going to take it well, although I'm not sure why I think that either. My thoughts just won't coalesce."_

_"Elphie I know that you are not in distress, but you are worried and confused. Whatever it is, it will be okay. Please don't worry about my reactions. After our last fight, I'm a much better listener." _

Elphie could hear the concern in her love's voice and saw the smile that appeared after her last sentence. She hadn't even known what it was yet, but she said that it would be okay. Glinda believed that, she loved her enough to believe that. Elphie could do no less.

_"It's not that, I don't know what it is about actually. But it has to do with the last time that we made love, every time we have made love I think." _

_"If it helps, you have my permission to talk to Chaxi about our sex life." _

Elphie heard the words that she was supposed to be saying out loud in her head. She also saw the look in Glinda's eyes after she had said them last night. Once again she felt the support, the devotion and the love that those sparkling blue eyes conveyed. She also heard the soft sweet voice of the girl who adored her giving her permission and meaning it. So she took a deep breath and trusted her voice to work.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened." Elphie said quietly, with her eyes still closed.

"But it happened the last time that Glinda and I made love, and possibly every time that we have made love."

Elphie waited a beat then opened her eyes revealing her slightly twitching hands. She clasped them then slowly looked up at her counselor. She had said it, it was out there. But she had no idea what would happen now.

"That was very good Elphaba." Chaxi said with a warm smile.

"Do you think that you are now ready to try and figure out what it was that happened the last time that you and Glinda were intimate?" She asked the deeply blushing girl. Elphie nodded and shifted in her chair.

"I think it is more like what did not happen." Elphie said in barely a whisper then got up to pace, her mind starting to rebel against what was going on.

X

Glinda was fidgety. She was fidgety before Elphie had made her surprise appearance and even more so now. She was far enough away from the office to not be able to continually feel Elphie, but close enough to get flutters of strong emotions. She would feel a flutter then it would fade and she would try to sketch, then came another, then a lot together then nothing. They weren't all really negative, but it was driving her crazy. She wanted to be there, to help her love calm and settle. She wanted to reassure her that it was all right and that she was loved no matter what.

"I need to do something, I am a do something person." Glinda said to her sketch book.

"I am also a sorceress." She grinned as a plan hatched.

She thought for a minute then summoned Elphie's pen from their room. It came along with her book satchel because that's where it was located and Glinda's spell was not well thought out. She drew a quick sketch of a shelf of books with titles such as: Familiarizing Yourself with Your Familiar, 101 Bawdy Pub Tunes for Witches, Frisky Enzymes: Truly Frisky or Just Really Extroverted? and Chemistry for the Non-Chemically Minded with Chemistry on the Brain. At the end of the shelf she drew a victrola and wrote a few lines from their favorite song, surrounded them with the musical notes she had seen on her father's books and hearts then wrote I love you. She folded the page with the pen inside then concentrated.

"Since on my true love I am forbidden to dote, I send in my stead her pen and this note." Glinda chanted and with a wave of her wand the little package was gone.

Glinda felt a wave of satisfaction that she had done something tangible and refocused her energies on her sketchpad.

X

Elphie had been trying to work her way into talking about what had happened by starting with the reason that they had made love in the first place. She was pacing, but not wildly and she wrung her hands to keep her fingers from twitching.

"We really don't...do that very often, not often at all." Elphie stammered a little trying to push past her hesitance.

"Elphaba." Chaxi interrupted her.

"I think that is for you." She chuckled pointing to the paper hovering in the air behind Elphie.

Elphie turned and saw the paper and smiled as she reached for it.

"She really can't help herself." Elphie said as she opened it up. She chuckled loudly in spite of herself as she looked at the picture and read the words.

_"And I believe in you, Although you never asked me to. ...You're still you, after all. You're still you."_

She fingered the pen, shook her head and went to sit down.

"This was Glinda's way of telling me to settle down, stop over thinking this and just talk to you."

"You two have very varied and unique communications methods." Chaxi smiled.

"Did it work?"

"Yes, it worked." Elphie said as she rolled the pen in her fingers, took a deep breath then exhaled slowly. She was trusting a great deal in doing this, she just hoped that she wasn't giving up a great deal as well.

"The first time we...had sex that night, it was me making love to her. The second time was us together and afterwards I realized that I was aware of Glinda's responses, not only while we were...making love, but also." Elphie paused and played with the pen for a beat.

"I was aware of how she was reacting while we were climaxing." Elphie said in an exhale then got up to pace.

"Are you saying that you did not achieve an orgasm? Chaxi said and Elphie flinched and was quiet for a few beats.

"No, I did. At least I think I did, a little one or maybe a partial one." Elphie sighed resigning herself to what she needed to do, and went to sit back down.

"I felt the same sensations that I always have. Sometimes stronger, sometimes not. But I don't react like Glinda does." Elphie said quietly.

_"Please forgive me my precious girl." _She said to herself.

"She just disappears into it, lets go and experiences everything. She is unrestrained and vocal. I can feel her feeling it. If that makes sense."

"It does. You are doing very well Elphaba, I understand how hard this is for you, but you are doing well." Chaxi said reassuringly.

"I don't think I do what she does. I know what is going on with her, her breathing and eyes. How she...you get the idea. I don't think that's normal when we are in a together circumstance. She gives herself to me completely. I don't think that I do the same for her, during climax or in how we make love. I don't think that's normal, or right. It doesn't seem right. She is totally vulnerable with me, trusts me to care for her and I don't do the same." Elphie said then started to pace again, her agitation increasing rapidly.

Chaxi watched the troubled girl start to pace again and took opportunity to gather her thoughts. A great deal had come out, but Chaxi knew this was just the beginning. What was most important now was that Elphaba had taken the very big step to bring it up and needed to understand it.

"Elphaba, continue to pace if you wish, but I need to clarify some information." Chaxi said and Elphie stopped moving and looked at her blankly for a moment then went to sit down.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore." Elphie said tentatively and Chaxi could feel hesitation and confusion, but no real desire to stop.

"Elphaba, I know that you need information and I think that I can give you what you need to gain some perspective. Do you think that you can bear with me for a few questions, just so I can make sure that I understand what you told me properly?"

"I'll try, but I can't promise." Elphie said and Chaxi could feel her fear.

"Fair enough and thank you." Chaxi smiled.

"You said that you were making love to Glinda. I assume that means that you were giving and she was receiving and only she experienced a climax. Yes?" Chaxi asked and Elphie could only nod as she frantically rolled her pen between the fingers of both hands.

"So you were aware of her reactions and responses the whole time, but you did not find that to be out of the ordinary." Chaxi continued as gently as she could, knowing that she was walking on a fine and fragile line.

Elphie looked a little surprised and thought for a moment. "No, I guess I don't."

"But when you and Glinda are giving and receiving equally, and experiencing a tandem climax, you think it is out of the ordinary for you to be aware of her reactions." Chaxi said and Elphie sighed heavily.

"Yes, although I would not necessarily use the term equally." Elphie replied and Chaxi filed that information away for another time, in an effort to keep Elphaba focused.

"You did not mention what happens when Glinda makes love to you, when you are the sole person experiencing a climax. Is that because you are not aware of her reactions or is it not an issue?" Chaxi asked and felt an immediate shift in Elphie's emotions.

Elphie tensed and got up. She started to pace but then sat back down, her face and posture tense.

"I am aware at that time also and it is an issue, but I have not permitted Glinda to make love to me, as I do her, in quite some time. It's only been a few times and I have been able to engage us in mutual lovemaking when she is ready to resume after her climax." Elphie said rather stiffly.

"Chaxi, am I sexually dysfunctional?" She asked quietly and Chaxi thought for a moment before she spoke.

"No Elphaba, I do not believe that you are sexually dysfunctional in the true sense of the term, but I think that components might be in place for you to experience some sort of sexual dysfunction. Sex is an inordinately complex and confusing situation for you, for many reasons. But for the sake of our work together here answer me this. Do you enjoy sex? I mean in its all encompassing sense, including whatever quasi-sexual activities that you and Glinda engage in that don't lead to making love as well as those that do." Chaxi said and Elphie turned the deepest shade of green that Chaxi had ever seen.

"Yes, I do. I enjoy being with Glinda in that way very much." Elphie said shyly then got up to pace. The response answered some questions for Chaxi and raised many more that would have to wait.

"Elphaba." Chaxi said to the still deeply flushed girl after a few minutes.

"Now that you have addressed the subject of sex, I am hoping that it will be a little easier for you to discuss. Many different things were brought up and we will tackle them all in due course, but now we need to stay with the original issue of you not giving in completely to lovemaking." Chaxi said as Elphie came back over to sit down.

"I'm not sure I can handle anything else. I'm not sure I can even handle this. I don't know how to tell Glinda, or if I even should." Elphie said sounding slightly defeated.

"Why don't you let me tell you where I think this issue stems from and we can talk about it. Afterwards, you may feel more confidant about talking to Glinda." Chaxi said.

"Okay. So I'm not sexually dysfunctional?"

"No Elphaba. There is a type of sexual dysfunction called random anorgasmia that might apply here, but I am not willing to apply that label at this point. Or possibly ever. You can research it as homework and we can discuss it next time, then you can tell me if you think it applies to you." Chaxi smiled and Elphie did too, relaxing slightly.

"Now, I believe that you were correct when you said that you thought this might tie into what we discussed last time. I think you are retaining control during orgasm in part because you do not trust yourself and that you are afraid of somehow hurting Glinda."

Elphie was both distressed and intrigued at the notion, but nodded and settled in for the part of these sessions that she liked. Chaxi explained and she listened attentively and processed the information. They talked about trust in general and in what other ways Elphie did not trust her own thoughts or responses to provide a background. Elphie talked a tiny bit about the first time that she and Glinda made love and what had happened, as well as the jolt fueled sex that had taken them both by surprise, in order to fill in some blanks. They talked about being vulnerable and letting go and what Elphie thought would happen if she did. She began to realize that there might be more involved than just hurting Glinda, but Chaxi kept her focused on the issue at hand. When they reached a logical stopping point, Elphie was no more comfortable, but she did want to try and tell Glinda.

X

Chaxi went out to get Glinda because she wanted to check in with her before they all talked together. As she rounded the corner she saw the petite blonde standing there with her satchel over her shoulder, shifting from foot to foot.

"Is it my turn now? Can I see her? Is she okay? Why did you come?" Glinda said in her rapid-fire style.

"Galinda please." Chaxi smiled.

"You know perfectly well that Elphaba is just fine. She is just decompressing a little, she accomplished a great deal today. Now, you need to settle down."

"I guess I worry a little too much, but I'm entitled. I'm in love." Glinda grinned.

"A thunderstorm is less obvious than that. Your little magic post seemed to help her. Clever." Chaxi chuckled and Glinda giggled.

"I hope it landed all right."

"It hovered in the air right behind her actually." Chaxi said.

"Wow, I'm getting better at that." Glinda said happily.

"I'll take you at your word on that. Ready to have a combined session now?"

"I think so. She said that I would not react well."

"She still thinks that." Chaxi smiled as they walked back to the office.

"Do you?" Glinda asked.

"Galinda, I am surprised at you." Chaxi said with a small smile.

"I know, I know." Glinda said unapologetically.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda said brightly as she came into the office.

"Hello my sweet." Elphie said and opened her arms. Glinda nestled into them for a moment, gave Elphie a chaste kiss then took her hand and led her to the sofa.

"Glinda, Elphaba wanted us to talk about what was bothering her together because she was afraid that she would not be able to explain it well enough so that you would understand. The issue came into her conscious thought the last time that you two were intimate. We have discussed it and surrounding issues and I believe that Elphaba understands it well enough so that she can talk to you about it and so that we can explore it further next time. Elphaba?" Chaxi said getting the ball rolling as she had agreed to do.

"I do understand a little better, but there is so much there and it is all intertwined and complex." Elphie said.

"I'm listening my love, just tell me whatever it is that you want me to know." Glinda said as she repositioned herself so that she could look Elphie in the eyes

"Lyndie, with the exception of maybe the first time, I have not really given into you all the way while we are making love." Elphie said unhappily.

"Elphie I don't understand." Glinda said and Elphie sighed.

"When we make love together, I always retain some control during our climax, I haven't let myself go with you in the manner that you do with me."

"Elphie, are you sure? Is that even possible?" Glinda asked concerned and frightened, trying to figure it out.

"What did I do, or didn't do that affected you like that?"

"See I knew this would happen." Elphie sighed again and got up to pace.

"Alright now, don't let it get away from you, either of you." Chaxi said calmly.

"Glinda, you know this isn't about you. Take a deep breath and you will settle down enough to realize that." Chaxi said and Glinda obeyed.

"I know. Elphie sweetheart I'm so sorry." Glinda said and went over to where Elphie was pacing.

"Forgive me, it just took me by surprise."

"I know Lyndie, but you did not cause this. My screwed up life caused this." Elphie said a little bitterly.

"Elphaba." Chaxi said with a hint of warning tone in her voice and Glinda shot her a perturbed look that amused Elphie a little.

"It's all right my blonde protector." Elphie said then gave Glinda a kiss and led her back to the sofa.

"Chaxi and I talked about this and I agreed that I was not allowed to blame myself or consider what happened a failure on my part."

"I apologize Chaxi." Glinda said with a little smile.

"No apologies in here, remember. Realizing that intimate relations have not gone as you thought they should is a hard thing. It is difficult to not lay blame. Elphaba certainly never blamed you Glinda and I hope that she remembers to not blame herself." Chaxi smiled and Elphie nodded.

"And Glinda you need to agree to not blame yourself as well. Laying blame of any sort will serve no purpose. It is not a simple cause and effect either. This is a very complex issue that is intertwined with many other complex issues. It is all going to take patience and time to unravel and deal with."

"I won't blame myself, but this is very hard for me to understand. I mean I reach a certain point and I wouldn't be able to stop if the room were on fire." Glinda said with a slight blush and Elphie flushed deeply.

"It's not about stopping, I don't..." Elphie said and looked at Chaxi for help which Chaxi had agreed to supply in order to ensure that Glinda understood.

"Glinda, Elphaba retaining some control over herself during lovemaking is tied into many issues. Besides the fact that she has a history of controlling and suppressing her emotions and reactions, she mistrusts her own thoughts and feelings on occasion, especially recently and she is trying to deal with a fear that she has had for a while that she is somehow going to hurt you. All of these things and other issues are at the root of it, I believe. I also believe that with time and lots of work she can work her way through it." Chaxi said seriously, but kindly and Glinda looked pensive.

"This is that look on your face, the one you got when the letter came, the morning after. You didn't open it and I said that your restraint was remarkable. You said apparently. That was about this wasn't it." Glinda said as if she had just solved a difficult problem.

"Yes, I think so, only then it was just an annoying confusion. Lyndie, this is not about how much I love you, or how much I love being intimate with you. I understand that, well enough for now at least. I need you to understand it too. One day I want to be as unrestrained with you as you are with me. Or at least whatever my version of unrestrained is." Elphie said with a smile.

"I think I understand Elphie, well enough for now at least." Glinda smiled back and Chaxi could feel the silent conversation they were having.

For the next half an hour they talked through Glinda's reactions to what she had been told and Elphie's feelings about her reactions. Chaxi believed this to be necessary so that they would not carry too much of it back with them. They also discussed how they were going to proceed from here.

Most of it was about Elphie and steps she could take to address issues as they arose, specific things that she was to write in her journal and some things that she could study. They also talked about one of Elphie's fears, which was that Glinda would feel the need to not be physical out of concern. It took some convincing, but Glinda finally understood that changing the way they decided to fool around, be romantic or anything else of that nature would be counterproductive and would ultimately make it more difficult for Elphie to not blame herself. Glinda accepted the fact that her role in this, for now anyway, was passive. She even voluntarily put herself under modified Elphie story rules for the rest of the evening, in order to help her resist the temptation to coddle her love.

Chaxi did not let them leave until she was satisfied that Elphaba was not overly stressed about what had happened or about the things she had discussed in the session itself and that they both understood what they had discussed.

X

By the time they left Chaxi's office it was much later than it usually was. Elphie admitted to being tired and hungry so they stopped off at the cafe for a snack before heading up to their room. Armed with a plate of cheese and crackers as well as two cups of custard and drinks they settled into their chairs to eat, talk and listen to soft music.

Elphie had no pressing assignments due the next day so she helped Glinda with her wanding homework then helped her with the usual evening routine, culminating with running her a bath and bathing at the same time. This was unusual for a school night but given the situation, Glinda was unconcerned. Elphie had done similar things on occasion, and Glinda thought of it sort of as her version of being coddled. They talked casually about their days and about what they might do over the weekend. There were times when Elphie was just quiet and contemplative, but she always acknowledged Glinda with a smile when she returned from wherever it was she went.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie said after a very long, but not extremely intricate good night kiss.

"And I love you Elphie. I was thinking that a trip to the bookstore might be fun this weekend. Remember we will have a new bookshelf or two to fill." Glinda smiled and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"Alright, fine. It was indirect coddling, but give me a break here." She chuckled.

Elphie's only response was to pull her close and hold her tightly for a long time.

"I love you." Elphie whispered when she finally let go and started to help Glinda settle into bed.

"I love you too." Glinda whispered back and caressed Elphie's cheek with a feather light touch.

Glinda had desperately wanted Elphie to share her bed, but held to the self-imposed rules. She trusted that if Elphie had needed to she would have asked, as she had before. She reached out for Elphie's fingers, but they were not there. She waited though, and was rewarded with the feel of soft fingers intertwining with hers.

X

_There were hands, touching her, talking to her grabbing and moving her. She willed them away, but they returned, more brutal than before. Touching her thighs, rubbing her stomach, taking samples. She broke free, they caught up and restrained her roughly, talking, laughing, touching, mocking. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move or protect herself, she felt sick. More hands holding Glinda's, bringing her close, making her giggle. She felt sick. The hands became rougher. Glinda was gone, more hands. She felt sicker. She screamed, the hands clamped down. She gave up. She felt sick._

Elphie shot bolt upright with a scream caught in her throat. She was sweating and trembling, her stomach was spasming. She felt sick. With bile in her throat she launched herself out of bed, but tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor. She managed to crawl as far as the study nook and vomited violently into the trash can.

Glinda felt as though she had been slapped awake and oriented herself just in time to see Elphie crawling on the floor. She made it to her as she started to retch. She knelt and pulled Elphie's hair back as her body all but convulsed.

"Go away!" Elphie hissed when she finally stopped, only to start again.

Glinda complied but only to go into the bathroom to get a soft cloth, aloe and peppermint oils. She also got Elphie a fresh nightdress and by the time she returned Elphie was sitting up leaning against the leg of her desk, breathing heavily and trembling. Glinda sat down, poured some aloe oil onto the cloth and gently started to wipe the sweat off of Elphie's face and dab at the corners of her mouth. Elphie let her only because she did not have the strength to stop her.

After a few quiet minutes Elphie's breathing regulated and she had stopped trembling. She accepted the bottle of peppermint oil and swished some around her mouth. When she spit it out into a cloth she saw the mess she had made.

"I'll clean this up." She croaked, her throat raw.

"You go clean up yourself and change. I'll take care of this."

"Lyndie, I..." Elphie started but did not have the energy to continue.

"Okay." She said instead and let Glinda help her up.

Glinda took the trash can to the porter's closet, cleaned it up, brought back a mop and did a decent job of cleaning up the floor. Had the situation not been so bad, it would have been amusing to watch. When she returned, Elphie was sitting on her bed in a fresh nightdress.

"Sit with me?" Elphie asked and Glinda did, expecting just some quiet semi-snuggles.

But Elphie talked a little about her dream. She was intentionally vague, but the words were not what mattered. Glinda could feel her shift from one emotion to the other as she talked. Fear, terror, revulsion, powerlessness, defeat, all coming through loud and clear. Glinda was nearly crazed with being able to do nothing but listen.

After a time Elphie accepted a hug and asked Glinda to lie down with her. Being able to do those small things helped Glinda settle because she could feel that they helped Elphie. Elphie held Glinda close and finally fell asleep, but slept fitfully, waking up frequently on and off for hours, but falling asleep again out of sheer mental exhaustion.

Although Elphie wasn't aware of it, she managed to get two hours of decent sleep before awaking again. Glinda was sleeping peacefully so Elphie got up, got ready, wrote Glinda a note and left.

Glinda overslept a little and woke up agitated. Elphie's note thanked her for loving her so much and stated that she was feeling more in control and balanced. She had gone to the library for a little research and dream journal writing before lab. She was glad that Elphie felt better, but that knowledge did not make Glinda feel better and that was unusual. She dressed quickly and left, hoping that she wasn't too late.

X

Glinda tapped softly on the door to Chaxi's office hoping she was there. She knew that she was leaving sometime this morning, but hadn't seen Beliea to ask when. It was still relatively early, so she hoped that her counselor was still here.

"Galinda, this is a surprise, is everything alright?" Chaxi asked after she opened the door.

"Yes, no. I don't know. I know you are leaving and are probably busy, but do you have a few minutes please?" Glinda asked in almost a panic.

"Certainly, come on in." Chaxi said as she stood to the side. She watched Glinda as she walked over to the sofa and sat down near one end. She was in turmoil about something, but was keeping a hold on it. but the hold was slipping, rapidly.

"Galinda, what is on your mind?"

Glinda looked at her counselor for a few beats then started to cry. For a few minutes she cried angry tears. Chaxi knew that this was why she had come so she sat and watched as the normally happy and tolerant girl vented off some of her anger with tears.

"What did she do Chaxi?" Glinda asked angrily as her tears continued to fall.

"What did she ever do to warrant being so neglected and abused that she can't trust her own heart. Because she was born with green skin, because she was born a genius? How does that warrant never being allowed to have a sense of wonder about the world, to be able to live in innocence and find out who you are? How dare they tie her up in knots with hate and emotional and physical brutality before she has had a chance to even form a self-worth and then rip it away from her once she starts to. How can that happen, what did she do!"

Glinda had gotten up and was moving around, firing her angry rhetorical questions at lamps, books and anything else that showed up in her path. Chaxi felt that were numerous different things fueling this and the anger was directed at different people and different time frames. She also knew it wasn't the end because she could feel rage bubbling below the surface becoming more focused as it manifested in the petite girl's body and face.

"What happened that made it okay for two men to drag her into an alley and rape her, to violate the tiny bit of innocence and joy that she was just finding in life. How dare they eviscerate her being so brutally, hurt her in such a way that she can't even trust her gentle nature, to make her believe that she could hurt me. What gave them the right, those...ozdamned bastards...all of them to condemn her to nightmares and panic attacks, to being so terrorized that she becomes physically ill. Who the hell are they to relegate her to the realm of not knowing how to trust, much less who to trust, to being frightened of her own emotions and to questioning being loved and struggling to feel worthy of it?"

Glinda stopped moving around and stood behind the sofa. Chaxi could sense a shift in her rage and saw her face turn from tumultuous to cold and calculating.

"You know what? I'm glad that they are dead." Glinda said with a satisfied and emotionless laugh as she planted her hands on the back of the sofa.

"Who is dead Galinda?" Chaxi asked.

"The two men who raped Elphie, they were sent to Southstairs instead of being executed for treason because they cut a deal. But they were killed there, by other inmates and I'm glad it happened that way." Glinda said, her voice hard and her eyes flashing with a rage that knew it was finally being given voice, as her fists clenched and unclenched the sofa cushion.

"I hope they were killed slowly. I hope they felt every little twinge of pain, just like Elphie did. I hope they heard the laughing, the taunts of their tormentors and saw their eyes, just like Elphie had to." She was speaking slowly and carefully, expending a great deal of effort.

"I hope they knew what was happening to them and that they were terrified and begging for their lives, just like they made her do. I hope they didn't die right away, so they had time to feel it all, to wonder why and feel humiliated and destroyed, to suffer just like they made her suffer. I hope they knew why they were dying, to make up for us never knowing why she was raped. Even though them being killed will never ever make up for what they killed in her, I'm glad that they are dead, those...those monsters."

Glinda stood there for a moment, her breathing ragged, her body trembling. She stared at her hands then at Chaxi for a few beats and the tears started to flow again. Holding on to the sofa she made her way to the front.

"Oh Oz." She whispered as she barely made it down onto the sofa before she started to cry in earnest.

Chaxi felt the blood-boiling rage segue into heart-crushing agony as sobs racked Glinda's body and soul. She got up from her chair and opened the door to her office.

"Beliea, would you please change my train ticket to a little later. I need at least a couple of hours."

"Certainly Mrs. Sumyet, I'll take care of that right away. Shall I send a wire to your husband as well."

"Oh yes, of course, thank you." Chaxi smiled. Beliea returned her smile and went to do her task.

Chaxi went back into the room and looked at the usually bubbly girl who was now hunched up in the corner of the sofa as gut-wrenching sobs venting off her residual anger and pain. She sat beside Glinda, wrapping her arms around her. She wasn't usually demonstrative with the people she counseled, but Glinda was a special case. She wasn't sure what happened to trigger this, but she was certain that it had been unobtrusively building for a time as bits and pieces of her girlfriend's past had come to light. Glinda's nature was not dark, she was not vindictive. She was also good at venting off or talking about how she felt. But Chaxi knew from experience that everyone had the potential to entertain thoughts of vengeance. Sometimes it took an extreme convergence of events for those to thoughts to fully form, much less coalesce to the point of needing release such as this, but it happened. She sat there, patting Glinda's back gently and monitoring her emotions. The rage was gone, the need to feel and express vengeance was gone and the agony of knowing she was powerless to change Elphaba's past was venting off as the sobs slowly turned into tears then to hiccups and sniffles.

After about fifteen minutes Glinda sat up and looked at Chaxi as if she had just awoken from a dream and didn't realize where she was.

"Feel better?" Chaxi smiled as she handed Glinda a glass of water.

"Oz yes. And in ways I can't even articulate." Glinda said after a long drink.

"But that you understand, yes?"

"Yes." Glinda confirmed.

"Good." Chaxi said and moved to her chair, motioning for Glinda to sit in the one across from her.

"Then let's talk, empath to empath, counselor to counselor in training. What is it that you are afraid of?" Chaxi said, cutting right to the point. Glinda knew that Chaxi and her mother confronted each other in this manner, but it still startled her a little.

"That I am not strong enough to deal with Elphie, that loving her is too hard and will overwhelm me. That she was right when she said that she needed too much. I'm afraid that I can't be with her because she needs too much to let me." Glinda blurted out with no pretense or explanation, just as Chaxi intended her to do.

"Is this the first time you've thought this?"

"No. A tiny bit surfaces whenever Elphie has a panic attack, nightmare or tries to push me away. But it goes away." Glinda replied.

"How does it feel now that you have given it voice?"

"Weaker."

"How so?"

"Because it is out in the light now, not hidden in the dark threatening me with self doubt whenever I am angry or upset after Elphie has a crisis. That fear was tied into the anger that I felt every time something happened to Elphie, I think. I could admit the anger, but I would never admit to feeling afraid that it was all too much for me, because it wasn't. I was just afraid that it would be. I heard myself say the words, then I heard myself respond with 'don't be ridiculous, you are doing very well, no one is a rock or expected to take on their girlfriend's problems alone, and you are not. So knock it off.'" Glinda replied with a light chuckle and Chaxi smiled.

They talked for a little while just so Glinda could work it all through. They discussed the things that Glinda did to handle her own stress and what she did if she thought that she was in over her head. Chaxi was impressed with how hard Glinda was trying to retool her thinking and learn how to recognize her own limitations and told her so. She also reminded her that she was in a very unique situation, that by its nature produced a type of stress that most eighteen year old girls never experience and mentioned that a couple's session on that might be helpful for Elphaba as well because it affected her as well.

"But that is for another time. So, compared to when you came in here, how are you now?"

"I feel like me again. My confidence is back and I feel happy that Elphie is feeling better. She said so in her note. I'm ready to tackle my day." Glinda grinned.

"Well be that as it may, I am writing an excuse from classes note for you."

"But why, I feel like a weight has been lifted from me. I feel bubbly and I have a quiz." Glinda said and Chaxi thought she saw a pout start to form.

"I understand that, but whether or realize it or not this is similar in nature to the emergence of your empath powers, on a lesser scale. Your mind is healing from expelling some dark and hidden thoughts that had forced their way to the surface. Thoughts that are not in your nature. You are vulnerable now to being hit by emotions especially negative ones. I insist on this Galinda. You need at least the rest of the day to center."

"I guess I did not think of it like that. What do you want me to do?"

"Even though you are suffering no ill effects from your venting, I would feel better if you were not alone. Are you opposed to having Elphaba take you back to your room?"

"No not really, but she would worry terribly. And she is busy today I think."

"It's her or the empath room. I am holding firm on this Galinda. You do not realize yet how vulnerable you really are now, but you will as soon as you are with people." Chaxi said seriously.

"Okay. I believe you." Glinda said unhappily.

"Good, I'll send Beliea to fetch her, do you know where she is?"

"In the Science Building, the Chemistry Project lab probably. Chaxi, I can just bubble myself and go get her." Glinda said.

"Why are you fighting this Galinda?"

"Go get Elphie." Glinda sighed.

Chaxi sent Beliea to get Elphie with instructions as to what to tell her then asked Glinda again why she was fighting staying with Elphaba. Glinda told her that she did not want Elphie to know about this yet, if at all, and they talked it over while they waited for her to arrive.

X

"Beliea, what happened? Is Glinda all right?" Elphie said when her friend appeared at her work station in the lab.

"Yes, Elphaba, she is. Mrs. Sumyet asked me to come and get you. Glinda is with her and she is just fine but that is all I know, except that you are not to panic. Glinda's words." Beliea smiled.

Elphie listened as she removed her gear. Beliea had never seen her in the lab before and was fascinated.

"Beliea, I need to get someone to take this over, do I have time?"

"Of course Elphaba, no panicking, remember? I'll wait for you over there." Beliea said and Elphie nodded and looked around.

Seeing only Ran, she sighed and went over to him.

"Ran I need a favor."

"You do huh?"

"I have to leave, it is an emergency. Will you please see to my experiment? My notes are by the microscope."

"I swear Elphaba, I have no idea what is with you. You are unpro..."

"Ran, I do not have time for you to give me grief today. Do it for me or not. I'll get one of the consultants if you can't be bothered."

"Yeah and I'm sure they'd do it too. No, I'll tend to it. Just don't leave me with all the work." Ran said, knowing that he had been given a golden opportunity.

"Thank you." Elphie said and hurried over to where Beliea was.

"Okay, I'm ready." Elphie said.

"This is an interesting place, what are you doing here?" Beliea asked as they headed out.

Elphie tried to explain as they walked, but was failing miserably. Beliea finally just let her off the hook, wishing that she had Manif's talent for engaging her.

"Lyndie, what is the matter? Why are you here?" Elphie asked as soon as she entered the office.

"I'm fine Elphie. Let's just say that I had my version of a cork popping." Glinda smiled and Elphie looked at her with two arched eyebrows and a slight frown.


	212. Chapter 212

As Elphie waited for their bowls of soup to come out from the kitchen, she put some things that they could share on a tray along with carafes of drinks. It was a little earlier than they usually had lunch, but Glinda had said that she was hungry because she forgot to eat breakfast. Among all the things that troubled her, the fact that her petite girlfriend with the appetite of a wood chopper had forgotten about food, was the most troubling. The most, but not the only.

Chaxi had explained to her why she wanted Glinda to go into a buffered space, get something to eat and take a nap. Elphie understood all of that, it was to help Glinda empathically. What she didn't understand was why she needed it. Glinda had been very clear that she had not been hit by outside emotions, but was recovering from what Chaxi called an internal hit and that she had been venting about the previous day and night. Chaxi had carefully explained to her how venting off deep and frightening emotions affected an empath and how the fact that Glinda had done it in a safe and controlled way was very impressive. What neither one told her was what Glinda had vented off, all she knew was that it had to do with her and her problems.

Glinda had told her that she was feeling much better, back to her old self and had actually fussed about taking the day to recover, but trusted Chaxi. Elphie was a little confused and agitated because Glinda had been so affected by her struggles, but Chaxi had been very clear that it was not about her personally and just like with what they had talked about yesterday, she was not to blame herself in any way. After a brief but intense conversation, Elphie had finally accepted the fact that Glinda had just needed to vent and now needed to rest, but she was not pleased and Glinda knew it. She was fully prepared to continue the conversation and find out what had affected her love so deeply, until about halfway back to the dorm when Glinda had started to whimper in the way that she did when she could no longer filter and block the emotions around her and ended up in her bubble. That had softened Elphie somewhat. Up in their room, she had held her love against her chest, rubbing her back and helping her center for a while and was now carrying a tray with lunch up to their room. She wasn't angry or irritated, but she was confused and frustrated. She also wondered what she had done or not done that Glinda could not vent to her as she always did.

X

"Finally! I'm starving. What are we feasting on?" Glinda bubbled as Elphie came into the room. Elphie saw the table all ready and Glinda sitting in her chair with a napkin on her lap, a fork in her hand and a big grin on her face and Elphie's heart melted just a little.

"For you my sweet a bowl of savory chicken and rice soup." Elphie smiled as she set the bowl down in front of Glinda and chuckled when she immediately switched her fork for a spoon.

"For me a bowl of creamy mushroom soup and for us, a plate of cheese and crackers, fruit salad and munchkinberry pie.

"Mmmmmmm delectable." Glinda smiled as she poured drinks.

"Thank you my love. I'm glad that you are staying with me, even though you know that you do not have to."

"I want to, I love you and you are in distress. Where else would I be?" Elphie replied and they ate in more or less a comfortable silence for a short time.

"Did you send a note to your Professor?" Glinda asked after a satisfying slurp of soup and a giggled apology.

"Yes, I asked him to send my assignments. Hopefully Loma will get the message to bring over yours too." Elphie replied with a smile.

"Discussing homework on a Friday, Elphie how could you?" Glinda mock pouted.

"That soup was good, how is yours?" She added as she put some cheese on a cracker and popped the whole thing in her mouth, making Elphie smile again.

"It was good. I like this white cheese." Elphie grinned taking a bite of the cheese slice.

"I offer no apologies for enjoying my food." Glinda said then ate another cracker with three different types of cheese on it.

"And I expect none. I think your appetite and the manner in which you satisfy it to be adorable." Elphie chuckled and held out a spoonful of fruit salad for her love.

"Yummy, with peaches." Glinda smiled after she swallowed.

Glinda crumbled up the rest of the crackers in her bowl to soak up the remnants of her soup, while trying to convince Elphie that it was perfectly acceptable to drink the last of her soup straight from the bowl. They talked about the definition of food etiquette and exchanged bites of fruit and cheese until everything was gone but the cheese and the munchkinberry pie.

"Fuss at me if you want Elphie, I'm fortified enough now." Glinda said as she speared a berry from the pie.

"Lyndie, I do not want to fuss at you." Elphie said seriously.

"But you do have something to say."

"You need to take a nap my sweet."

"I'm planning on it, but please Elphie, talk to me." Glinda said.

"Why? You won't talk to me." Elphie said matter-of-factly as she got up from the table and walked to the sitting area.

"I didn't mean that Lyndie." She added quietly regretting her comment immediately.

"Yes you did my love, but it's okay." Glinda said coming over to her.

"You always vent out to me. What did I do that made it unsafe for you to not be able to do so this time. I know that my nightmares upset you." Elphie said miserably.

"Elphie is that what you are thinking? That I did not feel safe telling you? No, my love. That is so far from what happened, you make everything safe for me, that's why I knew I could go to Chaxi." Glinda said with a quiver in her voice.

"Then what Glinda, what affected you so deeply that you needed Chaxi to help you vent it out?" Elphie said distressed and confused.

"Sit Elphie." Glinda said and settled in straddling Elphie's legs after she did.

"Elphie you have told me on many occasions that there are some things that I just do not need to know. I hated that, hated it. I thought that you were just being mean or keeping secrets. I thought that you did not trust me to handle it, or to understand. But the more I heard the more I understood what you meant. This is like that Elphie, in a way. It is not because I don't trust you, or don't feel safe telling you anything and everything because you know that I do." Glinda said and Elphie nodded that she was following.

"It will serve no useful purpose for me to relate all the details of what I vented out, just like you say about the things you went through. It is over, done. Telling you will not change what I went through, what I needed to go through. I understand better than ever that there are some things that I just do not need to know because there are some things that you do not need to know. I love you Elphie, I trust you with my everything. This is not about trust or hiding things or keeping secrets and I know that on some level you understand that. But if this is going to upset you, keep you from sleeping, concentrating or make you broody, I will tell you. Under protest and I will not be happy about it, but I will. All I ask is that you think about what I said. Please."

"Okay, I understand that this is not about me making you feel unsafe, but I can't reconcile anything else. I'm not angry, but I don't understand and I hate that. You were hurting and I hate that. I need to think, to process all of this." Elphie sighed.

"I know you do my love, and I need to take a nap. Chaxi was right about being more vulnerable to outside emotions now, and I do not mean from you so stop pursing your lips and furrowing your brow in that way you do when you are planning on protesting." Glinda chuckled softly and kissed Elphie's forehead. She kept kissing until the wrinkles went away.

"I can't believe that you ignored my lips. You really must need a nap." Elphie chuckled. Glinda smiled knowing that things had settled at least for the time being.

"Not ignoring them Elphie, saving the best for last." Glinda smiled and brushed her lips against Elphie's.

For a little while they shared some soft and gentle kisses, caresses and a long hug. Then, Elphie snuggled with Glinda and sang her to sleep. Elphie waited until her breathing became slow and even then tuned into her adorable soft snore before getting out of her bed.

She put the cheese and pie away in their cooling box then went to take the dishes to the porter's closet and wash the set of silverware, glasses and little plates that they kept in their room, all the while trying to process what Glinda and Chaxi, then Glinda had said. She put the things away then sat in her chair with some books that Chaxi had given her and her journal. She would read a little, think a little and then stare at Glinda a little. Then she would think some more, trying to find something that made sense.

At some point Glinda shifted and when Elphie looked up from her book she saw her peaceful face with its silly grin and wondered what awful, dark things had plagued her innocent mind, things that she just did not need to know. It was in that moment that Elphie realized that Glinda must have thought exactly the same thing every time that she said that. After that things started falling into place, her thoughts gelled and started to make some sense.

X

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled when she woke up after a few hours napping.

"Hi Lyndie." Elphie said from her chair as she put aside her journal.

"Did you sleep well?" She said after Glinda kissed her robustly and settled into her lap.

"I slept great and had a very pleasant dream. Did you process well?" Glinda said with a smile.

"I did actually and had a realization. Can we talk?" Elphie asked.

"Absolutely." Glinda said with an earnest look on her face.

"I realized that I can't have it both ways. I can't say there are things that you do not need to know, and not allow you to do so as well. I can't shield you from my darker thoughts or parts of my past and not expect you to do the same. I realized what I must have put you through every time I said that because I was going through it. Wondering what awful things had tormented you. After that everything fell into place. We share our lives, our pasts, our thoughts our everything. We are open and honest with each other, trust each other and know each other so well. Sometimes I do not tell you things because I do not want to relive them and I tell you that, or try to. And sometimes because I know you well enough to know when telling you something would serve no other purpose than to cause you deep distress and upset you terribly, when it wouldn't help, it would hinder. I expect you to just accept that, to accept that there are just things that you do not need to know. I can do no less. I accept the fact that you worked it through and it is over and done." Elphie said sincerely.

"Thank you Elphie, I love you so much and I'm glad that you understand." Glinda said and kissed Elphie's lips

"I do. But by the same token, you can't have it both ways either. You always tell me that I can't stop you from caring enough to be upset and to want to help or that you are not going to fall apart at times like that. You can't expect me to behave any differently. If there are things that I don't need to know, I trust that. But that doesn't mean I am going to not be upset that something hurt you and try to find a way to help or put up a little fuss. After all I learned all of this from you." Elphie smiled.

"You're right. What is good for the goose is good for the gander, as Namom says. But unfair using my own tactics against me." Glinda chuckled.

"So we are okay?"

"We are okay, just promise me that you are. I do not have the luxury of feeling around for information." Elphie smiled.

"I am okay. Better than actually, but are you?" Glinda said as she stroked Elphie's cheek.

"With this, yes I am. But I hate what happened last night, what you saw and heard. I hate that it happens at all." Elphie said.

"I know my Elphie, but you said that you were feeling better."

"I was, until you ended up in Chaxi's office." Elphie sighed

"Maybe I'm not yet completely okay with it, or at least not with the fact that you were affected. It just seems like a vicious circle."

They got the leftover pie and cheese then settled into the corner of Elphie's nook and talked for quite awhile about many different things. Somewhere along the line Elphie got it all out of her system and the talk shifted. They didn't even realize it until a knock at the door interrupted a spirited debate about whether two bookshelves would fit in a space that held one desk. The knock at the door was Norven, with Elphie's assignments, so they asked him. He agreed with Glinda that it was possible. But how he said it was possible horrified Glinda and pleased Elphie. He told them to just let him know and he would bring help to get it done, then left chuckling.

"We can't do that." Glinda huffed.

"It will make that nook too nookish."

"Nookish?" Elphie chuckled.

"Oh you know, too closed off. I have enough trouble getting you out the way it is." Glinda replied as she looked for the measuring tape.

After about half an hour of measuring, sketching and pouting, Glinda finally admitted that two bookshelves might be too much if she did not want to lose Elphie to the nook entirely. Dejected, she went and flopped into her chair, sketchpad in one hand, measuring tape in the other. Elphie had to suppress a chuckle.

Elphie tried to placate her with talk of rearranging, getting more wall shelves and the possibility of using magic to assist the process along. Glinda was excited at the thought of new spells and they discussed possibilities until another knock at the door interrupted them. This time it was Loma, with Glinda's assignments.

"I think that's a great idea, you are an excellent wander." Loma said after Glinda excitedly explained what they were going to try and do.

"I''ll bet it would even count as one of your Advanced Manipulation projects."

"You know I never even thought of that, I'll bet you are right." Glinda agreed happily.

"Hy and I have two extra tickets to the Drama Department Showcase tonight, would you two like to join us?" Loma asked after a little more magic talk.

"Wow, we'd love to." Glinda said then felt Elphie's hand on her back.

"Lyndie." Elphie said softly.

"Aw, drat! I forgot that I'm confined to my buffered quarters for the night. But I took a long nap." Glinda said looking at Elphie.

"Lyndie, I think you should do as you were instructed. We'll play a game to amuse ourselves." Elphie soothed and Glinda giggled.

"Like magical checkers." Elphie clarified, blushing. When Glinda kept giggling Elphie scowled and went to her desk.

"I'm sorry Elphie, I knew what you meant." She said sincerely.

"Stay put if you should Glinda, you want to be back to full capacity for tomorrow." Loma said with an excited grin.

"Why, what's tomorrow?" Glinda asked.

"Manif told me, Gotero, and Caspon that Dani's grandmother is leaving for the cabin today and is not coming back until Sunday. He and Dani are having a re-engagement party at her house tomorrow night. Just the gang for dinner and dancing. Manif called it an old fashioned dinner party."

"A party at Granny Kima's? Oh boy. Elphie, did you hear? A re-engagement party." Glinda bubbled, the theater performance forgotten.

"I heard." Elphie smiled from her desk.

"Details please." Glinda said excitedly.

Loma told her everything she knew, including time, menu and dress. Glinda was very excited that it was dressy, gourmet affair.

"Oh and Beliea suggested that we go look for them a nice gift, she thought that we could all chip in. You two in?" Loma asked.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked, already knowing the answer.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, as long as you do not ask me to go shopping." Elphie replied with a smile.

"We were thinking of lunch on the Plaza then browsing around to see what we can find. Then back in time to get dressed and go." Loma said.

"Elphie...Plaza, bookstore..." Glinda sing-songed and trailed off as Loma chuckled.

"We'll see." Elphie said not looking up from her papers.

"That means yes." Glinda stage-whispered with a giggle and Loma saw a slight smile on Elphie's face.

"We'll get Mr. Frama to take us."

"Perfect, I'll let Beliea and Juiva know. This is going to be fun, and I know Hyrut and I could use a party."

"Us too, well me too. With finals closing in, we need to grab our fun while we can." Glinda said.

"Yep. Okay I have to get going. Meet at the curb at say eleven-thirty?"

"You got it. Thanks for bringing my assignments Lomie, and news of fun things." Glinda said as she hugged her friend.

"Gotta have some sweet with the sour." Loma chuckled.

"See you tomorrow Elphaba." Loma said.

"Bye Loma." Elphie replied with a wave.

"Enjoy your checkers game." Loma said to Glinda as she left.

X

"You are impossible." Elphie said as Glinda tried to squirm her way onto Elphie's lap.

"You love me when I'm impossible." Glinda giggled as she tried to move Elphie's chair.

"That is besides the point and doesn't change the fact that you are impossible." Elphie said and scooted back up to her desk.

Undeterred, Glinda moved Elphie's papers, hopped up on the desk and sat facing her.

"Well this is interesting." Elphie chuckled to Glinda's breasts.

"They've been called a lot of things, but I think interesting might be a first." Glinda giggled.

"Not your breasts, the piping on your sweater. I thought it was just a swirl, but it's actually little flowers." Elphie said as she traced one.

"Now who's being impossible?" Glinda huffed as she tried to push Elphie away.

"Still you. I'm mean, remember?" Elphie smiled.

"How can I forget with so much of it staring me in the boobs." Glinda replied.

"Glinda, your language! Where do you hear get these things?" Elphie said, slightly shocked.

"Never mind, I can guess. Jilla."

"She was quite a font of useful information." Glinda giggled.

"Well how anyone could attach such a common term to something so uncommonly beautiful is beyond me." Elphie said slowly brushing her fingers over Glinda's cashmere covered breasts as she stood up.

Glinda closed her eyes and shivered slightly at the sensation. Her eyes opened to see Elphie's sparkling black ones gazing at her.

"I do love you when you are impossible." Elphie whispered.

"And I love you when you are mean." Glinda whispered back and their lips teased for a few moments before settling into an intricate, drawn out kiss.

When their lips parted they gazed at one another for a moment. Glinda broke the spell.

"When you are older, I'll tell you what useful information Jilla told me about uses for desks, other than studying." Glinda giggled.

"Obviously sitting is one." Elphie chuckled as she grabbed Glinda around the waist and gently lifted her to the floor.

"Actually it does involve sitting, somehow. I'll have to work that one out. Good thing I'm getting better at human forms." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie, you're not talking about..." Elphie started, but Glinda cut her off.

"When you are older my love, when your older." Glinda grinned.

"My Oz but you are impossible today." Elphie sighed as Glinda tried to twirl her.

"That's how you love me best!" Glinda sing-songed then fell into Elphie's arms.

X

Armed with new information Glinda started to make plans. Elphie sat back down at her desk and watched with amusement as Glinda chose an outfit for her then tried to decide on a cocktail dress for herself. Once she was satisfied with her choices she sent them to be freshened then set about gathering stockings, undergarments, shoes and jewelry.

"Lyndie my sweet, I am afraid that you might have misunderstood. The dinner party is tomorrow night, not tonight." Elphie chuckled.

"I know Elphie. But we have a busy day tomorrow." Glinda said with undisguised glee.

"I want to make sure that when we get back from the Plaza, you are going right?"

"Yes, I am." Elphie smiled.

"I knew that you would. Anyway when we get back we need time to bathe and I want to braid your hair, if you don't care. Now everything is ready for us when we get back."

"Very organized." Elphie said.

"You are okay with us going, I mean it's just our group of friends?" Glinda asked.

"You have been a little out of sorts. I let my get excitement get the better of me."

"I am sort of looking forward to it." Elphie said.

"Even the dancing, together as a couple?" Glinda asked.

"I survived nearly causing a tango induced conflagration in front of your family, there is no way this can be more nerve wracking than that." Elphie replied with a wry chuckle.

"That's the spirit Elphie." Glinda chuckled then pulled Elphie into her arms.

"We can be us Elphie. No different than Dani and Manif, Gotero and Beliea, Loma and Hyrut and Caspon and Juiva."

"I will be as much of us as I can possibly manage." Elphie grinned.

"And maybe even a little extra of me, for Manif's sake."

Elphie sought out a kiss, which Glinda supplied several times in several different ways.

"I was thinking about the nook Elphie." Glinda said when they finally parted.

"The nook? I'm going to have to try harder, if you are thinking about bookshelves while we are kissing." Elphie chuckled.

"I was thinking about them earlier. But if you insist on trying harder, feel free." Glinda said with a mischievous grin and a happy wiggle.

"No need now, apparently I was sufficient." Elphie grinned and Glinda pouted.

"But, later this evening, I will attempt to make you forget about them entirely."

"Oh boy! It's a good idea that my thought was that we should do the nook now because we will be busy tomorrow." Glinda said happily

"That did work out rather well." Elphie agreed.

X

"Okay, we have a plan, a bookshelf, no desk and we have been properly nourished." Glinda said surveying the room when they returned from dinner in the cafe.

"So we are in agreement that we are not only going to lengthen the wall shelves to fit the space but also try to make the other shelves taller."

"Well I agreed, but I still content that they are tall enough. I already have to stand on a chair to dust." Elphie said.

"But since you are making it a class project, how can I complain."

Before they went to dinner Glinda had mapped out the spells she thought she would need in her project notebook, while Elphie removed things from Glinda's desk and her wall shelves. Now, while Glinda was reviewing and modifying, Elphie was sweeping and dusting the area where the desk was.

"Lyndie, on any of the occasions that you swept, did you happen to sweep the dust under your desk?" Elphie asked with a chuckle.

"The dust bunnies wanted to read." Glinda giggled.

"I would have relocated them eventually."

"I see. Well they are now happily relocated to the Dust Bunny Inn." Elphie smiled, meaning the trash can.

Glinda magically moved the bookshelf into the space where her desk had been and bounced on her heels with delight. With kisses and supportive comments from Elphie, Glinda proceeded to manipulate the shelves. Within an hour wall shelves had been lengthened, free standing ones had been made taller and they had reconfigured the little area that Glinda called the kitchen. She even made their cooling box a little bigger. There was not one piece of wall in the study nook, with the exception of where the cooler was, that was not taken up by shelves floor to ceiling.

"My precious girl, you did an incredible job, I am so proud of you." Elphie said as she surveyed the nook.

"This is amazing." She said as she took a wiggly, ready to bubble out of the room Glinda into her arms and gave her a big enthusiastic hug and kiss.

"I think I surprised myself. That was some rather advanced wanding." Glinda giggled and indicated that she wanted another hug and kiss, which Elphie provided.

"Lyndie I have a magical question." Elphie said sitting at her desk and pulling Glinda onto her lap.

"Ooh intriguing, shoot." Glinda grinned and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"Go ahead and ask my love."

"Okay, I learned at the retreat that sorcerers can specialize in different types of magic. Loma levitates, Dani and Jilla do potions, Manif and Gotero conjure. Do you have a specialty, besides intuition and being an empath? It seems to me that you do much better with what I now know is manipulation than you do with conjuring, all though you do conjure fairly well and your levitation abilities seem good too. We just won't discuss your potions." Elphie smiled.

"That is an excellent question my love, you are getting a very good grasp of all of this." Glinda beamed.

"Yes, I do tend to lean more towards manipulation than the others. Arduenna Sorceresses, besides being hereditary intuits, usually practice general sorcery. Meaning they can do it all, but sometimes with one element better than the rest. Jilla is potions, and she is even better at them than normal because she developed that power instead of intuition."

"She is not an intuit at all?" Elphie asked, knowing that Jilla did not seem to use the power at all.

"No, she is. She can sense things, she just never developed the ability to distinguish what she senses, control and interpret it. Anyway, Momsie and Aunt Greda are better conjurers, Namom too, but she was a wander as well, like me."

"So wanding and manipulation are synonymous?"

"Yes, but most people use manipulation. Namom always used the term wanding, so we did too. Remember what she put in my Book of Shadows?"

"I do. But if all sorcery requires a wand...I'm a little confused." Elphie replied.

"Magical manipulation requires more complicated wand movements than conjuring does, but simpler chants. Conjuring and summoning have simpler wand movements but more complicated chants. Usually, but there are exceptions. Make sense now?"

"Surprisingly yes." Elphie smiled.

After a little more talk of magic fundamentals and Elphie nipping comparing sorcery to witchcraft in the bud, they went about tidying up the nook. In reality Elphie put things back on the shelves while Glinda documented her process, chants and wand moves in her notebook. Glinda finished before Elphie and watched with delight as she lovingly rearranged the books.

"Maybe I should conjure you a ladder." Glinda chuckled as Elphie stood on her tiptoes on a chair and stretched to put some reference books that she was not likely use much on the highest shelves. She was very surprised when Elphie chuckled along.

"Hand me up those books on the desk and I'll tell you an Elphie story." Elphie smiled.

"Okay my love." Glinda grinned and handed Elphie a large volume.

"Do you remember the library at Colwen Grounds, how it had those high ceilings and the shelves went all the way to the top?"

"Yeah, that was a massive library. I can't wait to see your hidey-holes there." Glinda giggled as she handed Elphie another book.

"In due course my sweet. For now a story about hiding at Colwen Grounds will have to do." Elphie grinned.

"I like stories." Glinda sighed happily and reached for another book and they settled into a rhythm.

"The only time I ever remember going to Colwen Grounds with my mother was when I was seven, or almost seven maybe. It was around Nessa's first birthday and Mother had to take her for the Acceptance of Descendings Ceremony. I'll leave out all the general stuff that you can probably figure out." Elphie started the story.

"I can, unfortunately." Glinda scowled. Elphie saw her face climbed down from the chair and, without a word, gave Glinda a hug and kissed her until she smiled then climbed back up and held her hand out for a book.

"Since my presence seemed to irritate most everyone." Elphie continued.

"I would skulk about trying to stay invisible. That's when I discovered the library. I honestly thought it was the heaven that my father always preached about, but then figured it wasn't because I was allowed in. It was the first time I remember feeling excited. I literally ran around looking at all the shelves and eventually got the courage to touch the books then to take them off of the shelves. I didn't understand much of any of what I read, but I loved it. Luckily it was Nanny who found me that day. She usually encouraged my love of books, but this time she tried to dissuade me from going back because it was not a child's library. All I remember was she did not tell my parents and she did not forbid me. The next day I was back and saw a ladder that ended about three-quarters of the way up at what looked like a rim. I think being in that library made me feel courageous because I climbed up and saw the rim was more like a ledge big enough for an adult to walk on. The day after that I discovered that it was more than big enough for a child to sit on very comfortably and read. So I took a book to where the ledge met the wall by the doors, and read all day."

"Elphie, you climbed trees!" Glinda giggled excitedly.

"I guess I did in a way." Elphie said after some thought.

"Did they ever find you up there?" Glinda said as she helped Elphie move the chair over.

"Nanny did eventually, the day we were to leave. But for three days people would come and go every so often to get a book and I could overhear their conversations.

The staff would come look for me and I actually had the thought of dropping a book on the mean valet's head." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphie you didn't?" Glinda said with a hint of delight.

"I said thought. I was smart enough to know that if I did that, my hiding place would be discovered." Elphie replied.

"So how did Nanny find you?"

"She was smart enough to call for me. 'Elphaba Thropp, so help me Oz if you are in here and do not show yourself this instant you will never see another book again.'" Elphie chuckled.

"She wouldn't have!" Glinda said aghast.

"No, not in a million years, but she had no idea that I had already figured that out. But if she used that threat, I knew that she was serious so I came out and she nearly fainted when she saw where I was." Elphie said with the hint of a smile.

"Elphie, you clever sneaky thing, you had a mischievous streak." Glinda giggled.

"I suppose that I may have at times. She recovered, but I got an ear full, several in fact. But it was more than worth it." Elphie smiled.

"Nanny really was on your side wasn't she?" Glinda said as Elphie climbed down.

"I think she tried to be, but when Nessa was born all her focus went to her and then to Shell, but I think she tried to be. She never told anyone where she found me. I had one more visit where I could climb up there disappear for a time. Then, one day I was spotted by a butler charged with cleaning the upper shelves. After that the ladder was never there." Elphie said.

They talked about the library and libraries in general while Elphie worked on the shelves. When she was almost done Glinda went down to get some dessert and drinks. When she returned Elphie had just put the last book back on the shelf. Glinda put the snack in the newly enlarged cooler with a happy giggle and they set about putting non-book things on the shelves. When they were done they stood back and admired their work.

"Lyndie I said it before, but it bears repeating. You did an amazing job with the nook." Elphie said and punctuated it with a kiss.

"Thank you Elphie. It looks so libraryish and look at all that extra shelf space." Glinda bubbled.

"It is a good thing I'm going to the bookstore tomorrow. Empty shelves make libraries unhappy." Elphie said seriously. Glinda stared at her in amusement and saw the teasing twinkle in her eye.

"Listen to you." Glinda chuckled and twirled Elphie around.

"Thank you for thinking of this my sweet, it is perfect and I love it. And you. Shall we dance to celebrate." Elphie smiled as she led Glinda to the sitting area.

"Oh boy! This makes having to stay in so much better. Can we still play a game? I know a good one." Glinda said as Elphie put on music.

"A real game or one of your games?"

"It's a real game. I used to play it all the time, but it does have potential." Glinda giggled.

"But not too much potential, not tonight anyway."

Elphie smiled and nodded as she took Glinda into her arms. They danced for close to an hour, fast, slow and everything in between. They held each other close, kissed, caressed, laughed, teased and reconnected a little part of themselves that they didn't even know needed attention.

X

"Alrighty now. Here is your egg custard and my chocolate pudding... you know they had some other puddings that you might like Elphie, vanilla and butterscotch I think." Glinda said as she handed Elphie their dessert bowls then got the drink carafes.

"To your bed please Elphie. I'll be there."

"Okay Lyndie. Vanilla sounds good, but I am not of fond of butterscotch." Elphie said as she sat down on the bed.

"It's far too sweet."

"You like me and I'm far too sweet." Glinda giggled.

"Modest too." Elphie smiled.

"Shame though, Cook makes great butterscotch candies at Lurlinemus." Glinda said as she put drinks on the night stand then scooted onto the bed beside Elphie.

"I'll try one. It's been a long time since I had anything butterscotch." Elphie said.

"It's good, and creamy. She makes other kinds too, peppermint, cinnamon and lots of fruit flavors. Yummy." Glinda grinned.

"Cinnamon sounds good." Elphie said.

They had taken baths, gotten ready for bed and were now in warm and cozy nightdresses, eating dessert and talking about winter break. Although she could not identify how, Elphie knew that this break was going to be a very special one for both of them.

"Okay, ready to play a game now." Glinda said after she licked the last little bit of pudding off of her finger.

"I am." Elphie smiled as Glinda took her bowl and made a tsking sound.

"Such a waste." Glinda grinned as she ran her finger around the bowl then offered it to Elphie then did the same for herself.

"Okay, now I'm ready." Elphie chuckled.

"Wait." Glinda said as she turned off the lights then climbed back on the bed.

"May we play under the stars please?" Glinda asked hopefully and Elphie smiled.

"Candeo." Elphie chanted and the ceiling started to twinkle illuminating the room well enough.

"Now what are we playing my precious?"

"It's called I Spy, it's a guessing game." Glinda said as she repositioned herself with her head on Elphie's lap and her legs up on the headboard.

"You find something in the room, then say I spy with my little eye something that, then you give a little clue. When you guess it you get a kiss. Like this, I spy with my little eye something that is green." Glinda giggled and Elphie couldn't help but smile

"Would what you spy be me, by any chance?" Elphie chuckled.

"By every chance. You get a prize." Glinda giggled and tugged on Elphie's nightdress to bring her within kissing range.

"So you and your friends gave one another kisses for correct guesses?" Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled again.

"Fine, I modified the rules a bit."

"At least there are rules." Elphie smiled and Glinda stuck out her tongue.

"I'll do another." Glinda said.

"I spy with my little eye something that begins with f."

"F, hmmmm. My foot?" Elphie guessed.

"No, but I'll have to remember that. That begins with F and smells nice."

"Then defiantly not my foot." Elphie grinned.

"Let's see, how about your flower?"

"Ding, ding, ding." Glinda wiggled happily and gave Elphie her kiss.

"Now you try."

"I spy with my little eye something that is useful." Elphie said.

"Me?" Glinda laughed and Elphie chuckled.

"No, something useful that keeps our feet from getting cold."

"Slipper socks!" Glinda said triumphantly and puckered her lips.

"I'm afraid not." Elphie said.

"Not! Elphaba, I'm not sure that you understand the true spirit of this game." Glinda said as she pulled a grinning Elphie down.

"When you guess correctly you get a kiss. The point of this game, for our purposes, is guessing correctly. Work towards that end." Glinda whispered in her ear then pushed her back up.

"Ah, I misunderstood then." Elphie said with a twinkle in her eye.

"How's this, something useful that keeps our feet from getting cold that also keeps the floor warm."

"The rug!" Glinda grinned.

"Now you ding."

"Must I?"

"Please, it's fun. Go ahead." Glinda said as she kicked her feet happily.

"Ding, ding, ding" Elphie said as best as she could.

"Here is your prize." She kissed a grinning Glinda very nicely.

"A little extra for being tolerant."

"I am that." Glinda giggled.

"Yes you are. It's your turn I think." Elphie smiled.

"Okay. I spy with my little eye something that you need more than me and your pen."

"Wow, that's a lot of needing. My rain cloak?" Elphie guessed.

"Right need wrong thing." Glinda smiled.

"My umbrella."

"Ding, ding, ding." Glinda chirped and gave Elphie her kiss.

They went back and forth spying books, clothes, knickknacks, and furniture. Then Glinda felt creative.

"I spy something soft and wiggly." Glinda giggled.

"I thought we did you when you spied something fuzzy." Elphie chuckled.

"Not me. Something soft, wiggly and gangly."

"I am not wiggly." Elphie protested with a smile.

"No, you are a mean green thing, now guess correctly." Glinda huffed.

"Someone is getting sleepy." Elphie smiled.

"I guess my fingers."

"Ding, ding, ding." Glinda said, but yawned before she could kiss Elphie.

"Maybe we should stop and snuggle." Elphie said.

"No, one more. You need your turn."

"One more. I spy something...indestructible." Elphie chuckled and Glinda sat up and looked at her with delight all over her face.

"Hint please." Glinda giggled and snuggled into Elphie.

"Something indestructible and all ours. And I use the term spy very loosely.

"Oh this is good." Glinda said

"One more hint."

"Something indestructible and all ours, that seems to follow us around, especially when we dance, but we can't control." Elphie put her palm to Glinda's.

"You spied our jolt!" Glinda squealed.

"Ding, Ding, Ding." Elphie said as she gently reclined Glinda on the bed then gave her a first prize kiss.


	213. Chapter 213

"Elphie, this is why I got this satchel for you, just for times like this." Glinda said as she carefully folded Elphie's rain cloak.

"Times when you wish to annoy me?" Elphie replied from the bathroom.

"No I have other things for those times. The satchel is for times when you need to carry things other than school stuff. Like now." Glinda replied, getting a little tired of being baited.

"So you admit to annoying me on purpose?" Elphie smirked from the bathroom doorway.

"What in Oz is the matter with you this morning? You have been trying to pick a fight since breakfast." Glinda huffed lightly.

"You're right. I have and I am sorry. I didn't even realize I was doing that." Elphie said then gave Glinda a gentle kiss.

"Forgive me?"

"Of course my love, but what put you in this mood, your dream? The cold dreary weather? No cinnamon buns for breakfast?" Glinda said and gave Elphie a hug. Elphie chuckled softly at the breakfast comment because that had slightly irritated her.

"I have no idea, maybe all of the above. Can we just forget my behavior for the past few hours?" Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a tight squeeze before kissing her forehead and letting her go.

"Already forgotten. Now what else do you want in your satchel? We need to get going." Glinda said and Elphie muttered something.

"It's this satchel, isn't it? I thought you liked it?" Glinda said.

"I do, it's... oh never mind, it's ridiculous and probably just something exacerbated by my mood." Elphie replied.

"Elphie, what? Just tell me." Glinda said and Elphie could hear a hint of irritation in her voice.

"It's that clasp, I detest the clasp. Last time I used that thing, it pinched me. Twice." Elphie muttered.

"My love, why didn't you just say something at the time." Glinda chuckled as she started to take Elphie's things out of the bag.

"You kept going on about how nice the lawyer's satchel looked and how the gold clasp gave it just the right amount of dressy, whatever that means. I didn't have the heart to spoil your enthusiasm." Elphie said.

"You are adorable and I love you. We can get the clap replaced or removed, okay? For now just use your book satchel." Glinda said as she put Elphie's glasses, pen, a pad of note paper and her rain cloak and gloves in the cloth bag.

"I really do like that lawyer's satchel Lyndie." Elphie said as they walked to meet their friends.

"I know Elphie. You just need to tell me things like when you are bitten by your accessories so we can get them fixed." Glinda chuckled.

"Bitten? That's accurate." Elphie smiled.

"And I really am sorry about this morning."

"All forgotten. You just put it away and enjoy your outing to the bookstore." Glinda said as they approached the carriage.

"It's already done. Thank you again for suggesting that by the way."

"Hey a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do so her girl will do what she's gotta do." Glinda giggled.

"And what is it I gotta do?" Elphie chuckled.

"Relax and have some fun!" Glinda said as if it were the most obvious thing in Oz and waved to the small group of girls by the curb.

"Hi everyone!" Glinda bubbled and she and Elphie were greeted with enthusiastic hellos.

X

Are you sure two hours is sufficient time for you to get ready tonight Glinda?" Elphie chuckled as Glinda waved goodbye to Mr. Frama.

"Oh hush you." Glinda laughed.

"But I'm glad that your mood has lightened." She added lightly as she discreetly stroked Elphie's hand.

"Ladies, I had a thought." Juiva said.

"There is a little restaurant off the Plaza that Cas and I like a lot, it's called The Bistro. I just remembered that on weekends in the fall and winter they offer a variety of chowders. How about there for lunch?"

"That sounds wonderful, chilly days and hot chowder are a perfect match." Loma said.

"I agree." Beliea said and Elphie nodded.

"Well then let's go, I'm starving. Lead the way Juiva." Glinda grinned.

The friends walked the block and a half to The Bistro, chatting about the shops they were passing and which they might revisit in the quest for a gift. Glinda had never been off the Plaza in this direction before and was very bubbly and excited. So much so that she unconsciously slipped her hand into Elphie's. Elphie gave her hand a squeeze and smiled at her before she pulled her hand away.

They had to wait a bit to be seated, but did not mind. They admired the decor, talked about gift possibilities and about Glinda's bookshelf redo.

"Look Elphie they have a spinach and mushroom chowder." Glinda said they looked at the menu after they ordered drinks.

"I had the Autumn Chowder last time, it was great. And their chicken corn chowder is the best I've ever had." Juiva said.

"Oh that's my absolute favorite of all time." Loma said excitedly.

After some debate and promises to share, everyone finally settled on a chowder. Glinda ordered the Autumn because she found out that it was made with bacon. Loma ordered her favorite, Beliea opted for the ham and potato, which was Glinda's second choice and Juiva had the fish because she had not tried that one yet. Elphie ordered the spinach and mushroom after Glinda insisted on talking to the chef to ensure that it was not made with chicken or beef broth.

"Don't look at me like that, you know she's a vegetarian." Was Glinda's only response to a table full of amused looks, even though she knew that was not way they were looking at her like they were.

As they waited for their lunch and even after it arrived the five girlfriends talked about a wide range of subjects ranging from the latest fashions from the EC to their opinions on the tuition hikes for next term. The others were even genuinely interested in Elphie's research projects and asked some very thought provoking questions. She was amazed at how seamlessly the topics of conversation flowed from one to another.

She found herself chuckling at a story Juiva told about a professor's new hat as easily as she engaged Beliea in a discussion of the differences and similarities in empirical research methods between science and psychology, and it honestly surprised her.

As lunch wound down a gift shopping game plan was formed. It amused Elphie when Juiva asked if Glinda held her proxy on gift selection decisions when she found out that Elphie would not be shopping with them. Elphie assured Juiva that whatever the group selected would be just fine with her. Glinda was happy that Elphie had treated Juiva's comment with the same seriousness with which she had expressed it. Given Elphie's mood that morning, a little sarcasm would not have surprised her.

"Okay Elphie, if you get bored with the bookstore and want to join us, we are starting here." Glinda giggled, pointing to an upscale knickknack shop.

"And working our way that way." She finished pointing down the Plaza. Elphie arched an eyebrow in amusement.

"I'll just stay put. You can come for me when it is time to leave." Elphie chuckled.

"Enjoy yourselves ladies." Elphie said then turned to walk the short distance to the bookstore as her friends told her to have fun.

"Elphie! Elphie wait." Glinda called out and Elphie doubled back.

"I can't believe I forgot these." Glinda said as she rummaged in her purse and pulled out Elphie's bottle of aloe oil and her money pouch.

"Thank you my sweet." Elphie said softly.

"I wasn't even aware I did not have these things."

"Well with all that fuss you created as we were leaving..." Glinda giggled.

"Go my love and enjoy the hunt."

As Elphie walked away again she put the items in her pockets instead of her satchel. Glinda saw this and shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you?" She chuckled then explained the great purse, satchel, pocket debates as she, Beliea, Juiva and Loma went into the shop.

X

"We need to decide." Beliea said as she sipped her hot tea.

"I still can't believe we found all that wonderful stuff in the second store we went into." Loma said as she stirred milk into her tea.

"Me either, but we did and even managed to narrow it down to two things. Frankly I am impressed." Glinda chuckled.

"Me too, but we need to make a choice. They said that they needed at least two hours to personalize either one and as of now we have three before Mr. Frama returns for us." Beliea said.

The girls sat in a small cafe and debated the pros and cons of each gift while they sipped hot tea and nibbled on little cookies. They had expected to search for hours to find something appropriate, but had stumbled on several things within forty-five minutes.

"Why not both?" Juiva said after about twenty minutes.

"You know, why not? Even with the fee to get them personalized so quickly, they are both still fairly reasonable." Glinda said.

"And we all really like both things and obviously can't decide. I agree why not." Beliea smiled.

"Me too, let's pool up our money and see if we can swing it." Loma said.

Loma and Glinda calculated the total cost for both items while Beliea and Juiva gathered up and counted the set amount that all four couples had agreed to contribute. They were thrilled when they found out that they just needed a little extra to cover both things. Glinda happily offered to contribute what was needed.

"We can't let you do that Glinda, between us we have enough." Juiva said.

"I know, but the only true advantage of dating the Munchkin Heir Apparent is not really having to worry about our budget. Besides, now we will all have a little extra money to go with our extra time and there were some really cute blouses in that boutique window next door." Glinda replied.

"Shouldn't you ask Elphaba if it is all right?" Beliea asked.

"Please trust me, she would offer to do it herself if she were here. But the less she has to worry about money matters in general the better off she is. I promise, it's fine." Glinda smiled and added the extra money to the pile.

"Then we accept and we thank you." Beliea smiled.

"Now let's go order the gifts then go look at cute clothes." Loma grinned.

They settled the bill, collected their wraps and umbrellas from the coat check and headed out into the chilly drizzly day, feeling upbeat and very pleased with themselves.

They talked about what they were going to wear to the dinner party, what they liked and didn't like about their loves' fashion sense and their loves in general as they tried on clothes in the boutiques.

"Ladies, we have a half an hour or so left before the driver returns. I told Gotero that I would pick up a book for him while I was here, so I am going to go do that. I'll fetch Elphaba as well, if you'd like Glinda." Beliea said as she buttoned her shirt after trying on a dress.

"That will work. By now she will have happily set up camp in the little sitting area in the far back corner or possibly in the aisle of the Botany section." Glinda chuckled and Beliea laughed.

"I'll find her and promise not to startle her. Too badly." Beliea chuckled.

"We will get the gifts and meet you and Elphaba at the carriage." Juiva said.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you all soon." Beliea said.

Glinda watched Beliea open her umbrella and head to the other side of the Plaza. She had been looking forward to going to the bookstore and seeing her love among the books, possibly even sitting there oblivious, playing with her glasses. She had almost told Beliea that she would go with her, but something made her not do that. All of this was unfolding in a very reasonable manner and she had a strong feeling that they would both benefit in the long run, if she just let it play out.

X

Elphie walked into the bookstore and breathed deeply. She loved the smell. Knowing that she had plenty of time she slowly started to browse the shelves of books, selecting one, flipping through it then putting it back or tucking it under her arm. She wasn't looking for anything in particular and was trying to remember that she could get whatever interested her. After a slow and satisfying stroll through store Elphie took her selections to the far back corner where some old mismatched chairs, sofas and tables had been placed. She put her books on a table and settled into a chair with a book on one of the topics that Chaxi had recommended. She wasn't worried about getting lost between the covers because she knew that Glinda would be along to find her.

Beliea shook off her umbrella then closed it up and placed it in the umbrella stand by the door. She made her way to the far back corner to see if Elphaba was back there. She saw her friend sitting in what looked like a very uncomfortable way in a chair, almost like she had folded up into it. She had the feeling that Glinda was a little hesitant about letting her tell Elphaba that it was time to go, but she chalked that up to Glinda's general over protectiveness of her girlfriend. The more she learned about the dynamics of how a romantic relationship between the two very different girls developed, the more she was fascinated by it.

"Elphaba." Beliea said softly as she entered the sitting area, but the girl did not respond.

"Elphaba." She tried again a little louder and Elphie jumped out of her folded up position.

"Beliea, where's Glinda? Is anything thing wrong?" Elphie said getting up and looking around. Beliea had expected this reaction, given how she had responded the day before when she had to get her from the lab.

"She is fine. Looking at cute blouses when I left." Beliea smiled and Elphie visibly relaxed.

"You all are buying Dani and Manif blouses?" Elphie asked, obviously confused.

"No." Beliea chuckled.

"I'll explain, but I need to get Gotero a book. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Elphie said and picked up the six books that she had chosen.

"I like that one." Beliea said, pointing to the one that Elphie was reading.

"It is interesting." Elphie said, blushing deeply. Beliea thought that she might have taken one step too far, so she changed the subject.

"We had some time after we found the gifts, so we went blouse shopping." Beliea said as she and Elphie walked to the magic section.

"She didn't buy anything for me did she?" Elphie said with a little groan.

"Come to think of it, I think she did. Unless she has taken a liking to black, long-sleeved, heavy cotton casual shirts." Beliea chuckled.

"Well, it could have been worse I suppose." Elphie said with a slight chuckle.

"And did you say gifts, as in more than one?"

"I did." Beliea replied and told Elphie about the engagement gifts as they looked through the magic section then paid for their books.

X

"It's really raining kind of hard." Glinda said worriedly, looking out the window of the carriage.

"Didn't you say she had that special cloak with her?" Loma said.

"She does, but..."

"Here they come." Juiva said.

Glinda saw Elphie in her cloak with a canvas bag in one gloved hand and her umbrella in the other and Beliea, also carrying a bag and umbrella hurrying across the plaza. Mr. Frama took their bags and held an umbrella over Elphie as she closed hers and climbed into the carriage with Beliea following after her.

"Dry as a bone." Elphie smiled as soon as she saw Glinda's expression. Then blushing deeply, she kissed Glinda's cheek.

"Legs and all, I promise."

"Did Beliea tell you what we found?" Loma asked.

"Yes, she did and they sound like perfect gifts."

"Did you get me anything?" Glinda said peeking into Elphie's bag.

"As a matter of fact I did, Miss Nosey." Elphie said and Juiva giggled.

"She got you something too." Loma chuckled.

"So I heard." Elphie smiled.

"She asked!" Beliea laughed.

"When I heard that you were looking at blouses, it was not a large leap Lyndie." Elphie said.

For the duration of the ride back to campus, Elphie was filled in on the gifts, what they looked like and how much they cost. To satisfy the others Glinda told Elphie that they had chipped in the extra money needed to get both and Elphie merely smiled and nodded. When they arrived at Shiz, Mr. Frama suggested that they leave the brightly wrapped gifts in the carriage to, to keep them dry and he would transfer them to the bigger carriage when he returned for them. Beliea got her book out of Elphie's bag, they said goodbye and hurried to get inside.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Glinda said as she helped Elphie unfasten her cloak.

"I am just fine and you can see for yourself when I undress to bathe." Elphie grinned.

"Oh boy! I'm going to check your beautiful thighs and shapely shins...oh and those delectable breasts and firm bottom." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie we only have two hours to get ready. If you want to see what I got for you, I suggest that we get on with it." Elphie smiled.

"Oh right of course." Glinda grinned.

"Hi Elphie!" She said then gave Elphie the type of kiss that said without a doubt 'I missed you.'

"Okay, I got you new sketchpads, large, medium and small." Elphie said pulling them out of one of her bags.

"Oh thank you Elphie, I've been wanting a large one. Thank you." Glinda squealed happily and gave Elphie a very enthusiastic kiss.

"And I saw one of the books on your reading list. Motivational Therapy Techniques for Magical Counselors." Elphie said drawing the book out of the bag.

"Elphie! The one with that whole section on using art. This book is so hard to find." Glinda said in awe as she took the book.

"They only had one."

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Glinda said as she bounced up and down planting kisses all over Elphie's face until she landed on her lips and initiated a very lengthy and intricate one.

Glinda finished putting the finishing touches on her hair then stood in the bathroom doorway looking out at Elphie and inhaled. She was beautiful in black silk, with her hair in a fancy braid. She was getting her necklace out of the jewelry box and Glinda saw her remove their matching bracelets as well.

"My sweet, are we wearing these?" Elphie said as she turned. She saw Glinda in the doorway and smiled broadly.

"You are stunning."

"As are you, and yes we are." Glinda smiled back.

Glinda took the bracelet and slipped it onto Elphie's wrist and Elphie did the same to her then kissed her hand. With gentle caresses, and soft kisses to checks, temples and necks they fastened necklaces onto one another. Elphie assisted Glinda with her earrings, lightly caressing each lobe with her finger before inserting the earring then tenderly kissing afterward. For reasons that she had never articulated, Elphie had started doing this ritual every time she helped Glinda with her earrings. Glinda had never asked her why because she felt on some level that Elphie never fully accepted the fact that putting in earrings was not painful, no matter how many times Glinda assured her. When her earrings were in, Glinda gave Elphie a soft kiss then laid her head on a silk clad shoulder feeling pampered and cared for on a deep and intimate level.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda said softly.

"And I you my precious girl." Elphie replied. They shared a very nice kiss before they separated to finish getting ready.

X

"Mr. Frama, I do believe that this must be some sort of magical carriage. It transformed my bunch of rowdy, casual friends into proper ladies and gentlemen." Manif laughed as he watched the gang exited the large, richly appointed carriage in which they had arrived. The rain had stopped, the clouds had cleared out somewhat and it was a nice, but chilly fall evening.

"I assure you sir that they entered the carriage like that." Mr. Frama chuckled as he assisted Beliea out.

"Well, I guess anything is possible." Manif chuckled.

"Here we brought you re-engagement gifts, and you insult us." Gotero laughed as he exited the carriage holding the two packages.

"When should I return?" Mr. Frama smiled as he closed the carriage door.

"Since we don't know when this shindig might end, we have made arrangements to get everyone back to Shiz in proper fashion, but thank you so much." Manif said shaking the driver's hand warmly.

"Always my pleasure sir. You young ladies and gentlemen enjoy your party." Mr. Frama said as he climbed back into the drivers seat. Every waved to him and called out versions of goodbye and thank you as the carriage and the four horse team drove away.

"I am so very glad that he finally consented to letting us pay him more." Elphie said quietly and Glinda nodded.

"Well welcome to Granny Kima's house, Fosswood, my dear friends. As you know this is now Dani's permanent residence." Manif said as he offered an arm to Elphie, the other to Glinda and started up the steps.

"And may as well be mine. The Losid's, who are the caretakers here accompanied Granny to the cabin and the chef will be leaving soon, so we are on our own. Five young couples enjoying the best that life has to offer." He added looking at Elphie as he said the last part.

"Chef?" Caspon said.

"You heard me." Manif chuckled as he opened the front door.

"Dani!" Glinda bubbled as she walked in and saw her friend walking down the hall.

"What a beautiful dress."

An organized chaos of delighted squeals, greetings and compliments on clothes and hair occurred as the men helped the ladies off with their capes or cloaks and got everything put away in the closet. By the time they made it to the sitting room, everyone one had been sufficiently complimented on, or teased about their evening wear. Elphie accepted her compliments with as much grace as she could muster, but was much more at ease with Manif's gentle teasing.

"So what happened to make you want to venture into high society and drag us along with you." Gotero chuckled as they were all settling in chairs and sofas.

"I like you all dressed up Tero." Beliea grinned as she jiggled Gotero's tie.

"Besides the fact that a little class never hurt anyone, the time seemed right. Dani and I were going to have a party anyway. When she found out that Granny was leaving and I found out that a gourmet chef friend of my aunt's was consulting at the Stonehearth, things just fell into place." Manif said as he poured champagne into crystal flutes.

"Manif and I have been talking quite a bit about our pasts and our future since I was so brilliantly serenaded, and we realized what it is we truly have, how lucky we are. We wanted to celebrate that. Neither one of us comes from families that consider formal dinner parties to be anything but pretentious. We don't think that though. We could have had a party at the bar, or even a restaurant, but we wanted something smaller and more intimate." Dani continued.

"We figured that we had the best of everything within our reach and we wanted to share it with our best friends. That's what tonight is about, the best that life has to offer. The best food, wine, music, dancing, atmosphere, conversation, companionship, friendship and love. They say that the love of a good woman is all a man needs and I in no way disagree. But I know for a fact that the love of true and honest friends is just as important, to everyone." Manif said as he passed out the champagne and cider for Elphie.

"We did not get re-engaged lightly, it was a struggle for both of us to get to where we are now, but especially for me." Dani said.

"We will celebrate with our families at some point, but celebrating with you all was more important right now. Frankly, we love our families, but they are not necessarily making things easy for us. You all are our constant, our support. The best of what life has to offer."

"Here's to you; Gotero, Beliea, Caspon, Juiva, Hyrut, Loma, Elphaba and Glinda. Thank you for sharing your lives with us and allowing us to share ours with you. To the love of true and honest friends, which is really the best thing life has to offer." Manif said as he raised his glass.

"To the love of true and honest friends." Gotero echoed as he stood up and everyone followed suit. They all touched glasses and sipped their drinks.

"And to the love of a good woman." Hyrut chuckled.

"Here, here." Gotero and Caspon said and sipped their champagne.

"Here, here." Glinda giggled and followed suit.

"Here, here." Elphaba added with a deep blush as she clinked her glass to Glinda's.

This started off a round of couples toasting each other, lots of handshakes, hugs, kisses, congratulations and private words between various combinations of the ten friends.

"Oh yeah Dani girl, I almost forgot. They brought us presents." Manif chuckled when things started to settle down.

"Re-engagement gifts." Glinda chuckled.

"Good thing we didn't get them engagement gifts." Caspon chuckled poking Dani gently in the ribs.

"I'm fairly sure that you did not get these." Dani shot back and all the girls agreed and chuckled.

"Mani, why don't you go get the appetizers and we will open our gifts in style."

"You are all in for a treat, these appetizers are incredible." Manif said as he left the sitting room.

X

While Manif was gone, Glinda and Juiva filled in Dani on the Bistro and the little shops in the area. They agreed that might be a nice place to go next time the girls went out together. Elphie and Hyrut talked botany and the rest just engaged in general chit chat.

"Here we go." Manif said as he put two trays down on the coffee table.

"Mushroom almond pate and zucchini and olive puffs." He said pointing to the first tray.

"Lemon-olive mini meatballs and turkey dumplings." He continued, indicating the second tray.

"All fish and non-meat items here and for dinner have been certified as vinegar and wine free. Much to the dismay of the chef. Enjoy." Manif chuckled as he picked up a mini meatball that was on a small wooden stick.

There were surprised comments at the type and variety of food as everyone got a plate. Glinda made Elphie a plate with two zucchini olive puffs and a toast square with the pate then took one of everything for herself. There was a buzz of delighted conversation about flavors and textures as everyone sampled and compared notes. As people started putting a little more of their favorites on their plates. Glinda beamed at Elphie when she saw her love put another puff on her plate and nearly bubbled off the sofa when she added. "I think the combination of zucchini and olive is very good." to the comments.

"Okay open your presents now." Loma said excitedly when everyone had settled in with some appetizers.

"Oh yes please." Glinda agreed and handed Dani the bigger box.

"Both of these are for both of you." Beliea explained.

Manif grinned and ripped off the paper and bow revealing a big box. Dani took off the lid to reveal a medium sized knitted coverlet. The design woven into it was of a path through a grove of trees leading to a lake in the distance. On the largest tree in the forefront, the girls had the shop embroider Manif loves Dani inside a heart.

"You all, this is so sweet." Manif smiled as he took the blanket out of the box and held it up.

"That is." Hyrut smiled and the men nodded in agreement.

"I love this, thank you." Dani said sincerely and hugged everyone.

"So far so good." Juiva chuckled as she handed Dani the second, smaller box.

This time, Dani removed the wrapping and Manif opened the box.

"Mani, oh my...look." Dani said softly as she ran her finger over something inside the box.

Manif took the large picture frame out of the box and turned it around so everyone could see. On the top, starting in the left-hand corner, "Manif" was intricately carved into the wood. "Dani" was similarly carved into the bottom, ending in the right-hand corner. A large ampersand was in the upper right corner. What had elicited Dani's comment was carved on the bottom left corner in elegant script. "We did" on top of "it all" on the left side followed by "for the glory of love" on the bottom.

"We did it all for the glory of love." Manif whispered as he traced his finger on the L shaped pattern the words created.

"Thank you guys...or I should say girls." He chuckled.

"Thank Glinda for the little quote. She said it was from the song that you serenaded Dani with." Beliea smiled.

"The answer to my impossible question. Glinda, thank you. Thank you all of you." Dani said with tears in her eyes then hugged a sniffling Glinda firmly, starting another round of hugs and thank yous.

"Hon, we should make the other announcement while we are all in mushy stuff mode anyway." Manif laughed and Dani smiled and nodded.

"We are going to tie the knot this summer. We do not know the exact date yet because we want to make sure we schedule it right." Manif grinned.

"She's going to say I Will in front of witnesses." He added then dipped Dani and kissed her robustly.

"Easy hotshot, or it will be a while before I will again." Dani chuckled and the room erupted in hoots of laughter from the guys and you tell him Dani's from the girls, except Elphie, who was a little confused.

"We are having a big formal wedding in the style of Dani's family. As you know, tradition dictates that the bride and groom be attended by favorite family members or special friends. Gotero, Hyrut and Caspon I would be honored if you would consent to be my groomsmen and stand with me as I pledge my life to this wonderful woman." Manif said dramatically.

"Beliea, Loma and Juiva, I would be equally honored, and far less melodramatic if you would be my bridesmaids." Dani said with a smile.

"And Glinda, I hope that you will consent to being my maid of honor."

"And Elphaba, please be mine. Agree to be my best man." Manif grinned.

"Well this should be interesting." Caspon chuckled.

"I'm willing to follow her into battle if you all are. What say men?"

"Forward ho to the altar!" Gotero laughed heartily then motioned to Caspon and Hyrut. They lifted Manif onto their shoulders and carried him around the room humming a funeral dirge while the girls crowded around Dani excitedly, agreeing to be her attendants, all except for Glinda who was becoming concerned about Elphie's mood.

"What in the hell is a best man? Elphie asked Glinda quietly.

"Have you ever been to a wedding my love?"

"No." Elphie grumped.

"Ah. Well, in a nutshell, a maid of honor traditionally helps the bride with wedding planning and on the wedding day then stands beside her at the altar or wherever they are to be joined. A best man does the same for the groom." Glinda explained.

"Is everything all right here?" Dani asked coming over to them.

"Please say you will at least consider it Elphaba. He will be heartbroken if you say no."

"She didn't know what he was asking her to do Dani." Glinda said.

"I've never been to a wedding." Elphie said.

"Yes, right? You will stand with me, hold me up so I don't faint from sheer joy and remind me of my vows when I am too overcome with love to repeat them?" Manif asked excitedly from the guys' shoulders.

"Boys let the groom to be down." Dani chuckled.

When Manif was down Dani put Elphie's hand into his.

"Talk to her, you've confused her to death you dolt." Dani chuckled.

"I'm going to check on dinner."

"Sorry green girl, I got caught up in the hoopla." Manif said and pulled Elphie into the hall with Glinda following behind.

For a few minutes Manif told Elphie basically the same thing that Glinda had, then they both provided a bit more detail.

"Elphaba, please agree." Manif said.

"Everything will work itself out, I promise and you know that I would never ask you to do anything that you didn't want to as far as the traditional tasks go."

"Manif, are you sure that you want me?" Elphie said trying to get her head around this.

"Wouldn't one of the boys be better suited?"

"Gender wise, absolutely." Manif chuckled.

"And there are some tasks that will be delegated out of necessity. Unless you want to throw me a stag party and help me dress. What it boils down to is that I am going to be committing my life to that wonderful girl and there is no one I want by my side but you when I do it. The main function of a best man, or maid or honor is support and encouragement. Your methods may be hostile, but the support is real." Manif smiled.

"Glinda is going to be doing all of this for Dani?" Elphie asked.

"I am. Besides the maid of honor and the best man traditionally have a dance together, if I'm not mistaken." Glinda giggled.

"That's true. Some other things as well, like escorting and sharing the head table with the bride and groom. If I use one of the guys, it will throw off the delicate balance of things since we are technically a boy short. If you won't do it because you are my best friend and you love me, at least do it to keep the wedding party organized." Manif chuckled and Glinda smiled.

"Not fair, you know I cannot be party to disorganization." Elphie said.

"I'm counting on it." Manif grinned.

"I know that I am going to regret this, but all right."

"All right, you mean yes?" Manif said excitedly.

"Yes, I mean yes. I will consent to be your...best man." Elphie smiled.

"For the sake of wedding party organization."

Manif let out a loud whoop that startled Elphie, made Glinda giggle and brought Dani out of the sitting room to check on things.

"I take it she agreed." Dani chuckled pointing to Manif dancing with Elphie in the hallway.

"She did. She has reservations and fears that she did not express to him though. She just needs time to process." Glinda smiled.

"It would have devastated him if she hadn't, but he would never let her see that." Dani said as she watched them.

"I think she knows that on some level. This friendship they have is still a bit of a mystery to her." Glinda said.

"Hey groom-to-be, dinner's ready." Dani chuckled.

"Great! I'm starving. Come on Elphie!" Manif laughed and danced Elphie into the sitting room.

"Ladies and Gentleman the Guoyn-Milout wedding party has a best man. Elphaba agreed." Manif said and the others cheered.

"May the maid of honor have a word with the best man before she realizes what she has done and backs out?" Glinda grinned taking Elphie's hand.

"Sure thing. Okay everyone dinner is served. Pair up and follow us. We can practice the processional." Manif laughed then swept Dani up and danced her out the doorway and down the hall to the dining room with the others following their lead.

"It will be all right my love. We have many, many months to work it through. Just enjoy the night, okay?" Glinda said as they walked slowly down the hallway hand in hand.

"He was very excited. I'm not sure I understand this, but no one seems to have a problem with it so I'll try not to either."

"That's my girl." Glinda said then stroked Elphie's cheek. Since everyone was in the dining room already Glinda gave Elphie a soft kiss then a deeper one.

"Is everything ok..." Manif said as he came out of the dining room, but stopped when he saw the girls engaged in a rather intimate kiss.

"Oops sorry. Carry on." He chuckled then ducked back inside.

"Don't let it throw you Elphie, all's well." Glinda told her blushing girlfriend before taking her hand.

"Dani, I think your maid of honor and mine are an item. How handy is that?" Manif chuckled as the girls walked into the dining room.

"I knew I was going to regret this." Elphie muttered as Manif seated her.

X

Dinner was a languid and relaxed affair of gourmet food served on delicate china, accompanied by fine wine or other beverages in crystal goblets in an elegant environment of lace table clothes, candelabras and finger bowls. Dani and Manif's friends knew they were in for a unique evening when the first course, asparagus and currant soup, was brought out in an heirloom porcelain soup tureen and the salad followed in a lead crystal bowl shaped like a flower.

As they enjoyed the first part of their special dinner they talked about the upcoming wedding and what Dani and Manif wanted to do, how they were going to try to honor tradition as much as possible, for Granny Kima, without giving over to it entirely. Everyone, especially Glinda was interested in knowing how they were going to get by with having a female best man. During a conversation about wedding mishaps that someone had been a part of or witnessed Manif and Dani excused themselves to get the main course. The others took it upon themselves to clear off the soup bowls and salad plates and put them on the sideboard.

"Here we go, a treat for the taste buds. Two entrées." Manif said as he wheeled in a cart with covered platters on it.

"Apricot and honey stuffed whitefish and beef medallions in dried cherry and wine sauce." He said lifting the lids of the platters as he presented the dish.

"And to go with it, sauteed swiss chard with olives, cauliflower with mustard and dill sauce, mushrooms and potatoes grilled with garlic and scallions, and risotto with braised tomatoes." Dani said as Manif put each platter on the table.

"Great Oz man, what are you trying to do kill us?" Gotero said.

"We are poor university students who eat Shiz cafe food most of the time. It's good, but holy Oz."

"And so much of it." Loma said.

"I've seen Glinda eat." Manif chuckled.

"Pick on her, not me remember." Glinda grinned.

The group started with the side dish offerings much as they had the appetizers, they sampled and found what they liked best as the platters were passed around then created a personalized plate of gourmet fare. Elphie had the fish with the swiss chard and olives and just a little of the other side dishes for tasting. Glinda had the beef with some of all the side dishes.

After the shock of the delicious and different foods wore off the general wedding conversation picked back up and segued into different topics as the meal progressed. Platters were passed for seconds or more sampling, pairs or trios of friends held offshoot conversations, drawing others in and switching partners as the topics shifted.

Wine glasses stayed filled, but no one over indulged, they knew this was not the night for it. But the formal attire and surroundings did not equate to a formal atmosphere. There were funny stories of family, magical miscasts and lab experiments gone awry. There was humor of every kind, witty, off color, the kind that produced belly laughs and the kind that produced groans. It all went on well beyond the point where no one could eat another bite. When Glinda had a giggle fit and couldn't stop because she had started to channel mirth, Manif suggested that dinner be officially over and that everyone go to freshen up then reconvene in the Conservatory for after dinner drinks and dancing.

X

"Oh my Oz that food was so good." Glinda said after fifteen minutes of giggling against Elphie's chest as she tried to center and clear her mind. Manif had taken them to one of the small downstairs bedrooms with a private bathroom that he and Dani had put a temporary filter on for her.

"And apparently so was the conversation." Elphie chuckled.

"This is without a doubt the best formal dinner party that I have ever been to."

"Beats the hell out of that stodgy one at Colwen Grounds." Elphie grinned.

"You're having a good time aren't you my love?"

"I am. I am still a bit out of sorts about the wedding stuff, but that is in the future and this is now. Chaxi told me that I need to learn to trust myself in all kinds of situations, especially those like this one. While we were talking I figured out that I start out fine, but let one little thing undermine my confidence in my own responses. But if I recognize it I can learn to just not do it. I have nothing to fear here, I know that. I just need to remember it, and I am tonight, so far." Elphie smiled.

"Yes you are. I could feel it, but I was a good little empath and kept it to myself." Glinda said with a proud little wiggle.

"Yes you did my sweet." Elphie said and gave Glinda a soft kiss.

Since they were behind closed doors they spent a little time engaged in some very intricate kisses, then took care of necessities and freshened up. Elphie was very amused with the bottle of mineral oil labeled "green girl soap" that was on the sink counter.

"We were getting ready to come after you." Manif said as Glinda and Elphie walked into the Conservatory hand in hand.

"There are others not here yet." Glinda protested.

"Yes, but none of those couples have a member who's prone to fleeing." Manif chuckled.

"If I was going to panic, I would have when you asked me to be a man, best or otherwise." Elphie smiled at the gentle teasing. Not even Glinda teased her about such things.

Glinda and Elphie joined Beliea and Gotero in the sitting area by the large marble fireplace. Extra chairs and love seats had been conjured to provide space enough for everyone. They talked while Dani got the recordings together and Manif fixed drinks.

The other couples showed up with ten or so minutes and they all sat together for a little while enjoying the fire, quiet conversation and some sort of drink. Some had port, sherry or brandy and others just had juice.

"Shall we dance my lovely bride to be?" Manif asked as he pulled Dani up from her chair.

"What say we start with a waltz?" He added winking at Elphie.

"Elphaba, I'm not sure but I think that was some sort of challenge." Gotero chuckled as he offered his hand to Beliea.

"Oh no challenge, if she is in true form, those two could wipe the floor with any of us here with a waltz." Manif chuckled as they all made their way to the open area.

"My motives are far more devious." He stage whispered.

"No." Elphie said as she took Glinda into her arms for a dance.

"He didn't even say anything." Loma chuckled as the music started.

"I know him."

"Think about it Elphie?" Glinda asked as they started to dance and Elphie sighed, but nodded

They all danced around the floor with their own partners for quite sometime, each couple enjoying the intimate time together. The music was both slow and fast, but traditional. Elphie enjoyed herself immensely and Glinda was effervescent. When the couples started to switch partners the conversations picked back up and everyone had a good time. Elphie noticed that she wasn't the only one who danced differently with the others than she did with Glinda. She was watching Beliea with Caspon, she was comfortable and relaxed, but not as free with her movements as she was with Gotero. Even though it made perfect sense, it made Elphie feel better that she wasn't the only one.

"All right." Manif said when the music stopped.

"We thought we might do some group dancing, some quadrilles and perhaps a reel. Dani and I learned a new one recently. But first we want to show you a new version of the mambo that we have been working on. Then you all can show off your favorite or best dance too." Manif said.

"That sounds like fun." Caspon said and everyone agreed, except Elphie.

"Just take a deep breath, we can waltz." Glinda whispered.

"You want to tango."

"I do, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to push you to. Watch the others, a mambo can be very sensual." Glinda replied and Elphie blushed.

Dani and Manif mamboed well and Elphie's blush deepened at some of the movements. Caspon and Juiva did a very nice minuet that they had learned for a party that her father gave. Beliea and Gotero did a nice two-step that they learned on a visit to his parent's house and Loma and Hyrut did a fast waltz.

"Well?" Manif said with a merry twinkle in his eye as he waited by the victrola for their music request.

"A tango please, and not a word from you." Elphie said glaring at Manif.

"This wouldn't be the 'get the children out of the room and cover your grandma's eyes' tango from your birthday party is it?" Gotero asked.

"I only know one." Elphie said.

"That means yes." Manif said then hid behind a large plant.

"Remember what you said Elphie. This is nothing like then. These are our friends, they like you remember?" Glinda giggled as she tried not to bubble away.

The music started, Elphie started the dance and they performed it even better than they had in Frottica. When it was over the girls were fanning themselves and the men were gaping.

"Wow." Juiva said.

"Elphaba leads well."

"Kiss me now Hyrut." Loma said and pulled the stunned man into the hallway.

"Magnificent." Gotero said as he and Beliea walked onto the floor to join Dani and Manif.

"That was fun." Glinda grinned to Dani.

"I'll bet. Any more fun and you'll need a door with a stocking." Dani whispered back to her and Glinda giggled and blushed just a little.

They all did another tango just for fun then took a break for something to drink. After a brief break some people went back out and others stayed by the fire to chat. Glinda was out dancing with Caspon when a large flash of lightning and a loud crack of thunder preceded the lights flickering off and made Glinda start to cry.

Elphie was in the sitting area and nearly tripped on the rug in the dim light trying to get to her.

"Here you go Glinda, Elphaba came to your rescue." Caspon said as he handed off the quivering girl to Elphie.

"This happens frequently during storms you all, don't worry. I'll go check the breaker. I suggest that you all go back to the sitting room, and whoever has a wand can help Dani conjure some candles and light a fire." Manif said.

"I'll go with you." Gotero said and followed Manif out.

They all made their way back to the sitting room, then Dani, Juiva and Loma conjured and lit candles all around the sitting area and Caspon took care of the fire. Elphie sat on a sofa, with Glinda in her arms trying to calm her as the thunder kept rolling outside. To help, she sparked the ceiling, to everyone's amazement. They all knew that she was a witch but not everyone had seen her do much, if any magic. By the time Manif and Gotero returned the room was warm and cozy, lit by fifty flicker candles a roaring fire and twinkling stars on the ceiling. The thunder had rumbled off, but the wind and rain had picked up.

"Well you all. I think we will just have to ride this one out. We looked outside and there are no lights on the nearby houses either." Gotero said.

"And it is ugly out there, windy, rainy and it's gotten cold. I think we should just stay put and turn our old fashioned dinner party into an old fashioned slumber party." Manif chuckled.

"That's a great idea hon." Dani grinned.

"Oh boy!" Glinda said getting some of her bubbles back.

"That will be fun!" Beliea and Loma said happily and the boys agreed.

"What's a slumber party?" Elphie asked.


	214. Chapter 214

_A/N: This chapter contains silly songs. Dani's is sung to the tune of Polly Wolly Doodle, Glinda's to the Battle Hymn of the Republic and Manif's to Stars and Stripes Forever. mecelphie_

X

"I've told you about slumber parties Elphie, they are the same thing as sleep overs." Glinda said still bouncing happily.

"Remember, me and Minka and a few of our other friends would spend the night at one of our houses. We'd stay up all night, or try to, eat snacks, sing songs, play games and giggle a lot."

"Or talk about boys, fix each other's hair and give each other experimental facials when we were older." Loma laughed.

"I haven't been to a slumber party since high school." Beliea smiled.

"Sounds like chaotic group insomnia to me." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Can boys and girls have slumber parties together?" Juiva asked.

"If they are all good friends and stranded together in a house because of a storm they can my heart." Caspon grinned.

"Can't you just see younger versions of these girls sitting around with goop on their faces giggling about how to nab the best spouse." Hyrut chuckled.

"And what did you all do?" Loma said.

"Same thing, without the goop...or the giggling." Gotero laughed.

"I tried my first cigar at a sleep over with my Trail Scout mates." Caspon grinned.

"We got sick as dogs, our hides thoroughly tanned and lost our good conduct pins."

"At my last Homemakers Club sleep over we accidentally learned how to distill cider and got soused." Dani chuckled.

"Oh no, all we did was learn to cure a ham." Beliea laughed.

"I did say accidentally, but that did not prevent us from getting sick as dogs, very stern lectures both before and after we sobered up and it is why it was the last sleep over, ever." Dani laughed.

"These events do not sound like very much fun at all." Elphie said.

"I agree." Juiva said.

"Fun is in the eye of the beholder." Manif chuckled.

"At my last sleep over, we snuck out and went to a bar in the EC, got into a fight and continued the party in a jail cell."

"That sounds horrible." Elphie said as everyone chuckled.

"Oh not everyone did things like that at slumber parties." Glinda said through her giggles.

"And what was the worst/best thing you did at a sleep over?" Dani asked.

"Weeeeeell." Glinda said grinning at Elphie.

"I practiced deep kissing on a half an apple." She said and Elphie's eyebrows shot up.

"We used peaches without the pits." Loma giggled.

"Wasn't that messy?" Beliea asked, making a face.

"Yes actually, but I was well-prepared for my first boyfriend." Loma chuckled.

"Hey!" Hyrut said with a half teasing frown.

"Have a heart Loma, no guy wants to know they are not the first...anything." Gotero chuckled.

"How can we forget your poor fragile egos." Beliea laughed.

"As if you girls are any better." Manif grinned.

"I contend that we are. But if I explained how, the conversation would take a turn into territory unfit for a friendly, innocent coed slumber party." Dani grinned in return.

"I agree." Beliea smiled.

"Maybe it would be to our benefit to call a preemptive cease fire." Hyrut said.

"Probably. Okay then all couples kiss and make up, by order of the host and hostess." Manif smiled then pulled Dani to him.

"I don't think this applies to us." A blushing Elphie said when Glinda leaned in for her kiss.

"You are adorable and I love you, but an order is an order." Glinda giggled, kissed Elphie very softly then took her hand and led her into the darkened hallway.

X

"So where were you two?" Manif chuckled when Glinda and Elphie came back in hand in hand ten minutes later after a nice long kiss some cheek caresses and a little reassuring talk to help settle Elphie down.

"Following orders apparently." Elphie said with a blush and Glinda giggled.

"So what's going on here?" Glinda asked before Manif could comment.

"I thought it would be a good idea if we all changed into something more casual and helped clean up before it got too late." Beliea said.

"She thought however, that nightclothes was a bit to casual. So she made me put her in a dress instead." Gotero frowned.

"Maybe later my dearest." Beliea chuckled and kissed her boyfriend.

"Loma miscast and had Hyrut in a jumper like the one she's wearing. He has very nice legs." Caspon chuckled.

"I fixed it, give me a break. I've only ever done girl's clothes before." Loma huffed.

Glinda smiled, got her wand and changed herself into a light blue jumper, with matching stockings and canvas shoes and a white long sleeved shirt.

"Color choice Elphie?" Glinda said standing beside her, wand at the ready.

"You mean of the three or four that I wear? You choose, just...remember the Retreat." Elphie sighed.

Glinda took her back into the hallway and changed her dress clothes into a navy blue casual dress, stockings and ankle boots. Elphie could tell that her comment about the Retreat had upset her love a little. So to make amends she told Glinda to change her into a jumper and shirt like she was wearing and to change her boots to navy blue canvas shoes then kissed her.

"If you two don't quit sneaking off like that, people are going to start to wonder." Manif chuckled when they came back in.

"We are ladies, we can't change clothes in public." Glinda giggled.

"Even if it is just changing them from one thing into another." Elphie smiled and Manif laughed.

With all of them working together it took no time at all to clean up the kitchen and dining room and rearrange the sitting room a little. When all the work was finished, Dani took them on a tour of the house. Each of them had been there for one reason or another, but none of them had seen the whole place, not even Glinda and Elphie. Armed with conjured lanterns they set off to explore Fosswood.

X

"It was after grandchild number five that my parents decided to turn part of the third floor into a playroom." Dani said as she led her very impressed friends up the stairs.

"Dani's dad told me that last time they did some modernization they even put in a small partial bathroom up here." Manif said as he opened the door.

"You know, the way this upper floor was designed is very interesting." Glinda said as she stood in an a small open area flanked on either side by a door. Manif had opened the one to their right.

"We've always run under the assumption that the third floor served as servant's quarters of some sort when the house was built. But it did make it handy to create a playroom." Dani said.

They looked around at the large comfortable space and commented on the variety of toys and activities. Elphie was automatically drawn to a large nook with a window that had chairs and shelves full of books. In the corners there were areas set up for the girls, one for the boys, one with art and crafts supplies and one for very little children.

As they looked around there was lots of talk about favorite toys, games or activities.

"The space across the way is where Granny keeps some of the really old toys and her doll collection. Would you all like to see?" Dani said and Beliea, Loma, Juiva and Glinda all voiced that they would.

"Hey, can we take this Snakes and Ladders game downstairs? I haven't played this in ages." Gotero grinned.

"Sure, let's grab some others too. Want to let me beat you at chess green girl?" Manif chuckled.

Elphie looked at Glinda, who was talking excitedly about the dolls.

"Do you wish me to stay here with you Lyndie?" Elphie asked quietly.

"Do you want to see the dolls and doll house?" Glinda responded already knowing the answer.

"Not really, and Manif challenged me to a chess game." Elphie smiled.

"I really love you, you know that right?" Glinda whispered and kissed Elphie's cheek.

"Go, play with your friend. Kick his butt." Glinda said in a stage whisper.

"Lyndie, really! Chess is a civilized game, there will be no kicking of posteriors." Elphie grinned.

"You two can be civilized?" Loma laughed.

"When the put their minds to it, yes they can." Dani said.

"That's just the green girl's way of admitting that she knows that she has no hope of winning." Manif chuckled.

"That was my way of saying that I will not out play you too badly in the presence of your male buddies." Elphie smiled and the guys chuckled.

"Just play nice. The rest of you try to stay out of their way and no one will get hurt." Dani laughed.

The boys grabbed some games, kissed their girls and headed downstairs. Elphie brushed her fingers against Glinda's, kissed her forehead and followed them.

The girls had a wonderful time admiring the dolls and the doll house and exchanging stories from when they were younger, while Manif and Elphie enjoyed a spirited battle of wits that masked as a chess game and Gotero, Hyrut and Caspon tried to sort out their various versions of Snakes and Ladders.

"So who was this boy that the peaches prepared you for Lomie? Was he your first real kiss?" Beliea asked as they sat around playing with the dolls clothes and moving the furniture around the dollhouse.

"What do you call a first real kiss?" Loma smiled.

"One that gave you tingles, made you sigh or took your breath away." Dani grinned.

"Then yes, it was. Jomith Nibec behind a tree in the courtyard of the chapel. I was sixteen. Okay ladies, your turn. Spill." Loma chuckled.

"Poid Ghues, in the potting shed of my parent's house, fourteen." Beliea smiled.

"You brazen hussy. At least I waited until fifteen. Wesom Kilor, behind a haystack at a barn dance." Dani chuckled.

"I must have been a late bloomer, I just turned seventeen and the boy was supposedly going to be my husband. He kissed me while we were taking a walk and the chaperons weren't looking. That pretty much ended the engagement before it started. It made me sigh, but I didn't know any better." Juiva laughed and everyone laughed along.

"I was a later bloomer, seventeen and a half. Elphie on the terrace after the Upland Manor Ball over spring break." Glinda giggled.

"Wait, you've never even kissed a boy?" Juiva asked.

"You did. What about that guy you smacked in the face?" Loma asked.

"The parameters were the first kiss that gave you tingles, made you sigh or took your breath away." Glinda giggled.

"So did the apple help prepare you?" Dani laughed.

"Nothing could have prepared me for that." Glinda grinned.

"I feel the same about Tero's first kiss. Poid and some of his successors gave me tingles, or made me sigh, but that really didn't prepare me for Gotero." Beliea said.

"The first time he kissed me, so softly and hesitantly, made me feel alive. Like my mind, body and soul just figured out what a kiss was supposed to be."

"Yeah, Manif's was like that too, only I was the initiator. It took me nearly drowning for him to even asked me out. I didn't want to wait to see what would have to happen for him to kiss me." Dani chuckled and everyone laughed along.

"That kiss took me so much by surprise that I avoided him for two days. It felt too right, too...what's that word you told me for meant to be Glinda?"

"Beshert." Glinda smiled.

"It felt beshert." Dani grinned.

"My grandmother always said matchmakers are responsible for good matches, but kismet is responsible for the best ones." Juiva said.

"Kismet?" Loma asked.

"Destiny. When I finally let Cas kiss me for the first time, I finally understood that." Juiva replied.

"My first kiss with Hy was an unqualified disaster. I took the little voice in my head that said go for it, a little too literally. I think he did too. At least we can laugh about it now." Loma chuckled.

"My little voice said, twinkling lights, moonlit terrace and she just gave you a soft kiss, can there be a better time?" Glinda giggled.

"As it turned out there probably could have been. My cousin Jilla saw us and... well you all know that was a mess for a while. But I still wouldn't have traded that moment for anything at all." Glinda grinned.

The conversation wound down with little stories of getting caught stealing kisses and some about where their first kisses were now. Glinda could feel the slightest hint of envy when she giggled that hers was downstairs playing chess. As they were putting things back and getting ready to go downstairs, Loma saw some interesting things in the far corner and she, Juiva and Glinda went to explore.

X

"They've been gone a while, what do you think they are talking about up there?" Hyrut asked

"You mean besides us?" Gotero grinned.

"I doubt it's us this time, but who knows." Caspon said.

"Hey maybe we could use Elphaba as a spy. You know, find out they gab about when we are not around." Hyrut laughed.

"No." Elphie said from across the room.

"That was a perfectly good move green girl." Manif huffed.

"Not your move, their comment." Elphie said looking over at a sheepish Hyrut.

"Hearing like a bat boys, I'd be careful if I were you." Manif chuckled.

"Sorry Elphaba." Hyrut said.

"It's fine. Besides I stand out too much to be a spy. Check." Elphie smiled and Manif frowned.

"Not in this case, you are a girl."

"A girl who doesn't like typical girl things like shopping and spas. You are on your own boys." Elphie smiled.

"Besides, I am usually as confused as you apparently are. Check mate."

"No fair I was distracted." Manif grinned, but was actually very proud as his friend.

"Bright shiny objects distract you." Elphie said.

Elphie spent some time trying to convince her friends that being a girl who was dating another girl did not give her automatic insight into the female psyche. She was turning the tables on them when Loma came in looking a little shell shocked and limping slightly.

"Loma, what happened to you?" Hyrut asked he went to her.

"I bumped my knee when Glinda knocked me over." Loma said as Glinda came in on Dani's arm, but went straight over to Elphie and curled against her chest, sniffling.

"What in Oz went on up there?" Manif asked as Beliea helped Juiva sit on the sofa, then sat beside her. She was pale and quivering with tears in her eyes.

"My heart, what is the matter?" Caspon said gently as he knelt in front of her.

"Loma, Glinda and Juiva were rifling through some other toys in the corner and stumbled across my great uncle's marionettes. The ones that Juiva found were hanging up behind some other things, they were clowns." Dani said.

"Oh no, she is terribly frightened of clowns." Caspon said as he took his girlfriend's hand, but she wouldn't look at him.

"We found that out, too late unfortunately. She gasped and looked terrified and like she was trying to scream. Glinda was right beside her, they were in physical contact when she saw the puppets." Beliea continued.

"I can only assume that Glinda was hit full force with Juiva's terror. She reeled backwards and bumped into Loma, knocking her down. Glinda's hand hit a trunk lid and Loma bumped her knee." Dani said. Glinda, still sniffling against Elphie's chest, held up her hand and Elphie saw a small red mark that she immediately kissed.

"Great Oz." Gotero said looking at Beliea who was patting Juiva's arm.

"It was very frightening because we didn't know what scared Juiva until she finally pointed at it, then let out a little scream. Glinda told us that Juiva was terrified, but hasn't said anything since." Beliea said.

"Okay, all right, first things first." Manif said as he loosened his hold on Dani.

"Beliea and Dani?"

"We are rattled and concerned but otherwise fine." Dani said and Beliea nodded.

"Good. Loma, do you need ice?"

"No, I'm fine. Hy's rubbing it and it's feeling better." Loma replied.

"Good deal. Glinda do you need ice?" Manif asked and Glinda shook her head against Elphie's chest and mumbled something into it.

"She said no, just kisses." Elphie translated with a slight blush.

"But I think that she should go into that filtered room for a bit."

"I agree." Dani said.

"Juiva are you calmer now?"

"I am, I'm really sorry." Juiva said miserably and Glinda moved away from Elphie's chest and went over to her.

"Juiva, everyone is frightened of something. In case you have forgotten, a crack of thunder sent me crying into your boyfriend's arms earlier. It's okay I promise." Glinda said with a grin then snuggled back against Elphie, who had followed her over.

"It is Juiva. Spiders send me into a tizzy." Loma said from a sofa.

"Maybe we could all just use a little quiet time to regroup." Beliea said.

"I'd like that." Juiva said as she finally let Caspon hug her.

"Good idea. Elphaba you can take Glinda to the room that we filtered down here. We will show you all to rooms upstairs and we can take hot baths, or whatever we need to do then meet down here in say an hour in warm comfortable pajamas. We'll have hot cocoa or hot buttered rum and popped corn. Maybe even roast marshmallows." Manif grinned. Glinda wiggled just a tiny bit, making Elphie smile.

"Loma are you good to conjure for your guy?" Dani asked, know frights could throw powers out of balance.

"I'm good."

"Glinda?"

"She'll help if I need it." Glinda smiled and Elphie nodded.

"Good then. If you need anything, just ask." Manif said and gave everyone a lantern.

X

In the filtered room, away from the rather intense external emotions, Glinda did all the things that helped her center then talked to Elphie about what had happened upstairs before the fright. Afterwards, she took a steamy bath, Elphie bathed and they talked about Elphie's chess game, conversation with the guys and what might be coming up next in this unorthodox slumber party.

"None of this really makes any sense to me, at all." Elphie said as she put Glinda's hair into a ponytail.

"And parts of it have flustered and confused me greatly. Some have just distressed me." She said and kissed the no longer red mark on Glinda's hand.

"But all in all, it is okay. I am having a good time. I am trying not to let the things that fluster me take hold and color everything else."

"Sweet Oz but I love you, my beshert." Glinda said then kissed Elphie with everything she had.

"And I love you my precious girl, with everything I am." Elphie replied and they kissed again. Then Glinda put Elphie's hair into a pony tail and they finished getting ready for the rest of the slumber party.

"Okay, I can accept the fact that I actually have on more clothing now than I did in the jumper." Elphie said indicating the dark blue flannel high-necked nightdress, heavy robe and slipper socks that she had ended up in. Glinda had delighted in trying different things, even sending two back to the room for future use.

"But could you please provide me with an undergarment."

"Of course my love. I don't want your beautiful nether regions to be uncomfortable." Glinda giggled.

"So modest is my maiden fair, she needs some pretty underwear." Glinda chanted and waved her wand.

"I'm not even going to ask where you learned that term." Elphie smiled.

"Oh go ahead. You'll love the answer." Glinda chuckled as she tried to lift up the hem of Elphie's night dress.

"What are you doing?" Elphie asked batting at her hands.

"Trying to see what I conjured." Glinda grinned and Elphie relented.

"Oh very pretty. They match everything else."

"Dark blue silk, well at least I am coordinated." Elphie chuckled.

"Thank you my sweet. Now I do not feel so..."

"Naked?" Glinda smiled.

"Yes, naked. Now what about you?"

With a couple of chants and wand waves Glinda was dressed in a pink flannel night gown with lace around the collar and cuffs, a darker pink bow on the neck and a matching one for her pony tail. Over it was a pink fluffy robe with white bunnies on it.

"You are adorable, but what in Oz is on your feet?"

"Bunny slippers, aren't they great? Jilla taught me how to do this. Want some?"

"No thank you, just don't let the dust bunnies know about this." Elphie smiled.

"Elphie, you made a funny." Glinda laughed and wrapped her arms around her love's neck and pressed her forehead to hers.

"Elphie no one will care if you show up in regular clothes." Glinda said.

"I know, but this might prove to be interesting. Speaking of, I wonder what Manif is wearing?"

Before a giggling Glinda could answer someone knocked on the door. They both thought it was Manif, but were surprised to find Juiva.

"Hi Juiva, are we running late?" Glinda asked as she let their friend in.

"No, not really, everyone is just now coming down. I wanted to talk to you." Juiva said.

"I'll leave you two alone." Elphie said.

"No, please stay. I just wanted to see if you were okay, I know that you were hit pretty hard."

"I'm fine Juiva, completely recovered, I promise." Glinda said.

"Are you? That was quite a fright that you had."

"I took a nice hot bath then had a long talk with Cas. I've been working on conquering this fear and I'm not always this bad. It just took me, and you by surprise. I am fine now." Juiva said with a smile.

"I'm very glad. I've been that frightened before, I understand. Some slumber party fun will be just what the doctor ordered." Glinda chuckled.

"Cas seems to think so too. He is currently with the other men trying to decide if they want to wear night shirts, smoking jackets or both. I love your slippers by the way."

"Me too. Elphie won't wear any though." Glinda grinned.

"You'll survive it, I'm sure." Elphie smiled.

"Are you ready to go down now?" Juiva asked.

"In just a bit. We will be right there." Glinda said and Juiva nodded and left.

"See Elphie she was dressed more or less like us, a little more formally perhaps."

"I know, I'm ready and actually looking forward to this. I'm not sure if that frightens or comforts me, but I am." Elphie chuckled, then they shared a nice kiss, picked up their lantern and made their way through the still darkened house to the sitting room.

X

They saw the light coming from inside the sitting room and heard the laughter of their friends. Glinda started to bounce excitedly and Elphie couldn't help but smile.

They were greeted with a chorus of different greetings when they came in and for a bit the girls admired one another's sleeping ensembles, all agreeing that Glinda's bunny slippers won the category.

The men decided that they wanted to provide the girls with some laughs so they showed off their pajamas as well, opting for the fashion show approach. They chose to each wear something different and switch periodically throughout the night. Manif started of by strutting through the room in a pair of simple little boy type cotton pajamas with feet in them and robe, both with horses on them. He turned, posed and preened in front of the girls then made his way back. The others followed in much the same manner; Hyrut in satin pajamas and a dressing gown with an ascot, Caspon in a popular Quoxian, one piece winter garment made of red flannel with buttons all the way up the front and a buttoned drop seat in the back, and Gotero in a heavy linen nightshirt with a night cap.

Elphie wasn't sure what to make of all of this, but the other girls were whistling, teasing and laughing at the guys' outfits and antics. She felt a little better when Gotero and Caspon put on robes after their fashion show was concluded.

After a little talk about bunny slippers and union suits, which is what Caspon called his garment, the friends split up to play games or do other things. Gotero asked Elphie to play a game of chess with him. Dani, Glinda and Loma played snakes and ladders. Caspon, Juiva and Manif made hot cocoa, hot buttered rum and popped some corn and Beliea and Hyrut played checkers.

Even though the lights were still out and it was cold, windy and rainy, the sitting room was warm and cozy. There was a roaring fire where the cooks made the snacks and the game players played under the glow of many candles. Everyone tried some of Caspon's special hot buttered rum, even Elphie, but only a few actually accepted a mug. Most preferred Manif's hot cocoa. So for a while they played games, ate snacks, talked and teased. After playing several versions of Snakes and Ladders, Glinda asked Manif to conjure some things so that they could roast marshmallows.

"Here we go hot from the fire." Glinda said holding a skewer with three brown and gooey marshmallows out to Gotero, who was still playing chess with Elphie.

"Love these things." He said as he carefully slipped one off. Elphie watched him in fascination.

"Try one Elphie." Glinda said as she pulled one off, blew on it and handed it to her amused love.

"You've never had a roasted marshmallow before?" Gotero asked.

"No. I've never had hot cocoa either." Elphie said then tried to bite the gooey treat in her fingers.

"Interesting." She said and Glinda took her hand and ate the rest of it.

"That means that she does not care for it." Glinda smiled.

"Hey, has anyone one ever mixed popcorn with melted marshmallow?" Hyrut laughed.

"Oh I love to do that." Gotero said enthusiastically.

"Do you mind Elphaba? You are winning anyway."

"Of course not." Elphie smiled as she tried to get marshmallow off of her fingers.

Glinda provided assistance with marshmallow removal and once Elphie returned to her normal coloring she learned to play Snakes and Ladders. Manif brought her over a mug of hot spiced cider with a cinnamon stick in it, when he discovered that she had only taken a few sips of the cocoa and showed them a wagering version of the game. They adapted the rules, played in teams and wagered with pieces of popcorn.

Somewhere between the fourth and fifth batch of experimental popcorn, this time with garlic butter, Caspon started singing a kid's song about how the kernels dance in the popper before busting out of their shells. Beliea knew different verses, so she chimed in and when they couldn't remember all the words they simply made them up. The games were abandoned as the rest of the group made up words to the song as well and contributed some songs that they used to sing as children.

"I made one up when I was about six or so." Dani said when they were all settled on sofa's or on the floor, with their drinks, popcorn and loves.

"My twin brothers were three, spoiled rotten and a royal pain. I was sick of them. One day, after they broke one of my favorite toys I stormed out to my girls only club, which was the bed of an old carriage that was behind the stables, and made up a song. It made me feel better. I sang it to myself a lot when they got on my nerves." Dani chuckled.

"Let's hear it." Beliea smiled.

"Yep, if I sang, you certainly can." Caspon grinned.

"Singing might not be the best word for what you did Cas." Juiva laughed and Caspon grinned and kissed her.

"I'll kiss you if you do." Manif said waggling his eyebrows.

"No need for threats, I'll sing it." Dani grinned.

_"Oh, I wish I had an itty bitty box to put my brothers in; I'd take them out and twist their snouts, then put them right back in again. Take them out. Twist their snouts, then put them back again. If I only had an itty bitty box to put my brothers in!"_ She sang while chuckling then stood up and took a bow.

"That's terrible." Loma giggled.

"Oh I don't know, you've never met her little brothers with those funny looking noses." Manif chuckled.

"Mani really!" Dani laughed as she swatted at his shoulder.

"Sing that one you made up for my nephews the last time you all were at the lake."

"Oh yeah, the little terrors were teasing the ducks." Manif chuckled and Elphie smiled and muttered something.

"I'm sure that they did not deserve it and I doubt that they are cousins Elphie." Glinda giggled quietly.

"So I taught them this song and their parents have yet to forgive me because they still drive everyone crazy singing it." Manif laughed. Then he stood up and cleared his throat.

_"Be kind to your web-footed friends, for a duck may be somebody's mother. Be kind to your friends in the swamp, where the weather is always damp. You may think that this is the end. Well, it is!"_ He sang melodramatically, ending with proper flourish and a bow.

Poor Glinda was in hysterics, laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"Glinda, it's not that funny." Beliea chuckled.

"If you keep encouraging him, he just might do it again. And no one wants that." Gotero grinned.

"Please Elphie?" Glinda said as she wrestled her laughter into giggles.

"Please." Elphie could only smile, sigh and nod.

Elphie told a brief, highly edited and very one sided version of the voyeur duck story. By the time she was done and everyone one was chuckling, Glinda was back in control and filled in enough blanks to balance out the story then started to hum the song.

"Manif, if she starts singing that whenever we see a duck, your nephews' parents will not be the only ones who never forgive you." Elphie said seriously and Glinda grinned and kissed her cheek.

The conversation about favorite childhood silly songs continued and the group of friends from all parts of Oz discovered that they had quite a few in common. Sometimes the tunes were different, or the words varied, but it made them feel that much more connected.

"I can't believe I didn't remember this before." Glinda said after Gotero sang a little ditty about grandma's nightdress.

"My favorite song when I was little was about my pajamas. Jilla taught it to me." Glinda giggled.

"The song about pink pajamas?" Loma asked excitedly.

"You know it?" Glinda squealed and scampered off to a corner to compare notes.

"Oh no. This is not going to end well at all." Elphie groaned.

"Do you know the song green girl?" Manif laughed.

"No, but I know that look in her eye. And if Jilla taught it to her... it's just not going to end well." Elphie sighed.

"Okay, okay a duet." Loma grinned when they returned to the group.

"Just remember, you love me especially when I am impossible." Glinda whispered to Elphie then kissed her forehead.

"I'll try." Elphie smiled, knowing that Glinda was having a wonderful time in this environment.

The two girls curtsied then started to sing.

_"I_ _wear my pink pajamas in the summer when it's hot. I wear my flannel nighties in the winter when it's not. And sometimes in the springtime, and sometimes in the fall, I jump between the sheets with nothing on at all!" _They sang loudly, with lots of enthusiasm and really emphasized the last line. Everyone started chuckling so Loma and Glinda continued with the chorus as sternly as they could, hands on hips and shaking their fingers at the chucklers.

_"Glory, glory, what's it to you? Glory, glory, what's it to you? Glory, glory, what's it to you? If I jump right in between the sheets with nothing on at all."_

The end was met with applause, bravas and a call for an encore. The other girls liked the song, so they joined them in another round.

"I thought you said this wasn't going to end well." Manif laughed scooting over beside Elphie.

"She's just so much more uninhibited than me." Elphie sighed as she watched her love dance around singing about being naked.

"Look at it this way, every relationship needs a free spirit. Glinda is yours, she has to be or you would be Oz's most stodgy, uptight couple." Manif laughed and Elphie smiled slightly even as she was blushing furiously.

When the song was over the girls flopped back into their places, chuckling and accepting congratulatory kisses.

"That was wonderful, my precious free spirit." Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda gently several times. Glinda was a little confused by what she felt coming from Elphie, but she was not going to mention it. She just happily accepted her kisses and snuggled into her love.

Whether it was because the group realized that it was long past midnight or the activities and hot drinks were kicking in, things started winding down after that. The couples got comfortable and chatted quietly with one another or with whoever was nearby. Elphie was sitting against the arm of one long sofa, with Glinda snuggled in her arms. Dani and Manif were at the other end in more or less the same configuration. Across from them Beliea and Gotero as well as Loma and Hyrut were comfortably configured on another long sofa. Caspon and Juiva were on a small one.

Manif had extinguished all the candles and conjured blankets for every but himself and Dani. They were covered up with their re-engagement gift. As the conversations started to die down, Elphie heard Beliea humming a tune that she thought that she recognized.

"Oh, sing that lullaby for us Liea, please." Gotero asked sounding very much like a sleepy little boy.

"A lullaby would be nice." Loma yawned.

"Elphaba is our songbird, but I will." Beliea chuckled.

"I think I recognized that tune," Elphie said shyly.

"You did?" Glinda asked with a big smile.

"Will you sing with her Elphie?"

"I could use the help. Just jump right in if you want to." Beliea said.

Beliea started to sing a soft slow lullaby and after a few lines, Elphie started to sing with her. Glinda sighed happily, yawned and stretched out a little. By the time they sang through it for the second time, Glinda was asleep.

"Thank you Elphaba." Beliea said quietly.

"I should thank you, you have a beautiful voice." Elphie replied.

"I should thank you too Beliea. You saved me from having to once again badger her into singing then having to accompany her." Manif chuckled.

"Hush up Mani, it's sleepy time now." Dani said sleepily.

"Yeah hush up Guoyn. We'd much rather be lulled to sleep by the dulcet tones of these beautiful girls than hear you ramble." Gotero said.

"One more time Liea? You too Elphaba, please."

"I'll behave if you do green girl." Manif grinned.

"I will one more time, but I won't hold my breath for you behaving." Elphie said and those still awake responded with quiet yeahs and thank yous.

After one more time of singing the lullaby with Beliea, everyone was either asleep or drifting off. It was not too long before Elphie started to hear not only Glinda's snore, but others as well. She looked around at a scene that six months ago she never could have even conceived of. People, couples so comfortable with one another that they were sprawled around together, in their nightclothes, holding their loves and sleeping peacefully. She started to stroke Glinda's hair as she gazed into the fire and tried to process what had gone on during this unusual party and work it into what she was learning about trust, love and friendship.

X

Elphie realized that it was morning when she heard Glinda's soft, dreamy giggle and felt her shift slightly. When she did, she kicked Dani, who had also stretched out. Dani shifted too and elbowed Manif who woke up with a sleepy grunt. Elphie watched as he stretched, blinked then kissed Dani's cheek. Then he looked up at her, yawned and scratched his face.

"Join me for coffee green girl?" He muttered and Elphie merely smiled inwardly at the sight and nodded. With practiced movements she got up, slipped a pillow under Glinda's head then kissed her temple and stroked her check until she was comfortable.

"You've had practice doing that." Manif said as they walked out of the sitting room.

"I'm an insomniac and she likes to snuggle. I learned." Elphie replied as she followed her friend out onto the porch. The rain had stopped, the sun was coming up and it was quite chilly.

"I love morning air." Manif said as he took a deep breath.

"Especially after a rain, it's so crisp and clean."

"It is a beautiful morning." Elphie said as a cup of steaming Gilkineese coffee appeared in her hand.

"Thank you." Elphie smiled.

"Are you warm enough to sit here with me for a while?" Manif asked.

"I'm fine." Elphie said as she sat down in a wicker chair.

"But I feel silly, sitting here in my night clothes, and you look even sillier in that ascot."

"I'm not much of a tie man, scarves even less so." Manif chuckled.

"You were awake all night weren't you?"

"Yes. This whole thing was a strange situation for me, mostly because it wasn't all bewildering."

"Speaking of bewildering, thank you again for agreeing to stand up with me at my wedding. I really mean that."

"I was afraid if I didn't you would serenade me or something similar." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh I had all sorts of things planned to make you say yes. I had badgering taken to a whole new level." Manif laughed.

"But thank you for not making me do that. It means a great deal to me." Manif said.

"I know. I'll do my best to be whatever it is you need me to be."

"I just need you to be your difficult, confounding and wonderful self. I don't want you to have to strain too much to be charming and witty. I fully expect a roast instead of the traditional toast." Manif laughed.

"Traditional toast?" Elphie said warily and Manif started to tell her a little about the role of a best man.

After about half an hour Dani came shuffling out.

"There you two are, I should have guessed." She said then kissed Manif.

"Morning Elphaba."

"Good morning Dani."

"What are you doing awake?" Manif asked after he conjured her a cup of coffee.

"Glinda sort of woke me. I felt something rubbing my leg and thought it was you. I woke up enough to realize that it was her foot before I did something very inappropriate." Dani chuckled. Manif laughed and Elphie looked perplexed.

"I think that she muttered 'Elphie, you've sprouted hair,' but I'm not sure."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Dani." Elphie said blushing dark green.

"It's okay, she was asleep." Dani smiled.

"And you do need to wax Dani girl." Manif laughed and Dani took away his coffee mug.

"Anyway, when I saw the time, I figured that we should get everyone up and out. Remember Mom and Granny aren't the only ones coming today. And they will be here early."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Manif said.

"It's not that anyone would care that you all are here." Manif explained to Elphie.

"It's just Mama and Granny will want to feed everyone and whoever else is here will want to get to know you all. It'd be afternoon before we could get you all out of here." Dani chuckled.

"Best just toss you out before they get here. Let's go wake the troops." Manif said.

Manif allowed Elphie to gently wake Glinda before he conjured a bugle and tried to play the militia wake up call. Everyone woke up, but not happily. Gotero even conjured the bugle out of Manif's hands and threatened to strangle him with the ascot.

Even though the lights were back on, they conjured up coffee and sweet breads and while they ate Dani explained in a bit more detail why they were getting them up and out so early. No one argued the point at all and within an hour they were fed, back in their casual clothes from the day before, had thanked the host and hostess with lots of hugs and kisses and were all piled into the back of a wagon that Gotero volunteered to drive and bring back later.

The conversation on the way back centered on the wedding and how it was going to play out with Dani's huge and not really getting along family. They talked about the traditional wedding events and parties and wondered which ones they would be a part of.

"We are going to put Dani out in a shower?" Elphie asked as she and Glinda walked to their dorm after being dropped off.

"Like a rain shower?"

Glinda stifled her chuckle and looked at her love with pure adoration.


	215. Chapter 215

"It looks like the mail cart just dumped everything in here while we were gone." Glinda chuckled as Elphie picked up the four envelopes by the door as they walked into their room.

"There's a message from Norven with them." Elphie said as she opened the paper then read the note out loud.

_"Miss Glinda and Miss Elphaba,_

_The letter from Frottica and the one from the Emerald City were found with many other letters that should have been delivered by our no longer employed porter-in-training. We think that they arrived sometime within the last two weeks. I hope this has not caused any inconvenience._

_Please accept my sincerest apologies,_

_Norven."_

"Come to think of it, we haven't heard from Momsie about her trip." Glinda said as she looked at the note.

"How does someone forget to deliver letters?" Elphie said with a touch of annoyance.

"And why couldn't he have forgotten this one from Harluc?"

"Oh he probably just wants to know when our winter break starts so he can make travel arrangements." Glinda said taking the letters from Elphie.

"Oh and look, here's one from Shell. How exciting, let's read." She said enthusiastically and led Elphie over to the chairs.

When they were comfortably settled in their own chairs Glinda held up all four letters.

"Pick a card, any card." She giggled and Elphie looked at her with annoyance and confusion.

"It's what you say before you perform a card trick. And stop brooding about the letter from Harluc, you know perfectly well it is nothing Oz shattering. Let's just read it first and get it out of the way." Glinda said with a grin.

"No, you are right. Let's start with the one from your mother and... your Aunt?" Elphie said not knowing who the Emerald City one was from.

"Jilla, and all right. But no more brooding, at least until after you see what the dashing diplomat has to say." Glinda chuckled.

"Deal." Elphie smiled.

_"Hello my darling girls." _Glinda started.

_"I am very glad to hear that you settled back into your school routines so well and that you have spoken about and remembered Byjon with fondness and not grief. I have had some ups and downs emotionally, but my time in the EC was a great help. One of the most surprising things that happened while I was there was a memorial fashion show put on in honor of Byjon by the local tailors. The money that was raised was put into an account to fund an apprenticeship. It was very touching and done in true Jon style."_

"Elphie that is so sweet. I'll bet it was a wonderful show." Glinda sniffled.

"I'm sure it was and how nice that your mother was able to attend." Elphie said and held out her hand to invite Glinda onto her lap. When they were settled into study snuggle position and had shared a lingering soft kiss. Elphie continued reading.

_"My time away from Frottica and witnessing that wonderful tribute was just the recharge I needed to be able to function effectively as the executrix of Jon's estate. Most of my time the past few weeks has been devoted to seeing to it that Jon's dreams are realized. He had some very specific things outlined in his will, some that I was aware of before, some not, but they are all very ambitious. You know Jon, the man never did anything half-way. One of the things he stressed was that your input is required Galinda. It is a complex endeavor and I will fill you in on all of the details when we can talk face to face. But I know that you will be thrilled. Your father and I have already made arrangements to come to Shiz the weekend of your art show, whether your piece is accepted or not. We will come in on Friday morning and leave on Sunday morning. I know your finials start the next week and we do not want to tax you. We can possibly discuss what Jon wants from you then, but I think that once you are home will be better, when we have plenty of time."_

"Oh how intriguing, I can't wait to see what Byjon has up his sleeve. He always did love a worthwhile project. And I'm glad that Momsie and Popsicle are coming, that will be fun." Glinda said with a little sniffle.

"Whatever Byjon wants to do will be just as grand as he was, I'm sure. And I'm glad that your parents will be here too." Elphie smiled, gave Glinda a kiss then continued reading.

Gwenot told them more about her time in the EC and how Greda and Robil were doing. She told them a little about Jilla and Pajul, but mentioned that Jilla was going to be writing soon. She went on to tell them about life at Upland Manor, including how well Nusee was doing and how she did not feel a visit before winter break was needed for his sake. Elphie was confused, but grateful to hear that Jefet had built a small shallow box to put sand in so that the kitten would have a place to answer the call of nature when it was too rainy or cold to go out into the yard. Glinda was very amused at some of his new antics, especially the fact that he had seemed to tire of tormenting Hensign and had now moved on to pestering Sargy by hiding in the laundry room. He pounced on her when she separated the clothes, assisted her in folding the sheets and mewled for rides in the laundry basket.

"I still contend that kitten is not right." Elphie said with a little chuckle.

"He is a normal kitten and Sargy seems to be amused by it all. Hey Elphie look here." Glinda bubbled pointing to a place on the page.

"The theme of the masquerade ball is the Ozma Regent's Court. What fun, so many possibilities."

"Your mother wants to know as soon as possible if any of our friends will be attending. She says if there is an extra pair of tickets Bitra and Vancim have expressed an interest in coming with Sali and Norin." Elphie said as she read on.

"Oh boy! How about I ask Dani and Manif tomorrow if they want to join us? That should give them enough time to plan costumes and such." Glinda said trying not to bounce.

"If they can come." Elphie said gently.

"I hope they can, that will be so much fun."

"I think so too, but I just don't want you to be disappointed if they can't." Elphie said.

"Oh I will be, but I'll get over it. I mean, I know that time of year is for families and with their re-engagement and all. But I am optimistic, I'm sure Manif would move Mount Runcible to see you in a costume." Glinda giggled.

"He might have to." Elphie smiled.

"Oh hush, we will find you something perfect that will not annoy you. I've already got an idea, but we will deal with that later." Glinda chuckled knowing that her love was just poking at her.

They finished reading Gwenot's letter then moved on to Jilla's. Jilla gave them more details of Gwenot's visit and some of the things that they all did together, but her letter was more about the offer that Elphie had made when they were together at the Emerald Cafe.

_"We have been trying to conceive since around the time of your birthday party."_ Glinda read.

_"I know that's not a lot of time, even the doctor said so. Pajul and I both went in for a check up and we are both healthy with all the appropriate parts in working order. He told me I needed to just relax, be patient and let nature take its course. Relaxing might be possible, after all the trying has been an awful lot of fun, but patience has never been and never will be one of my strong suits."_ She continued with a hearty chuckle.

"Why do I get the feeling that last statement is a drastic understatement?" Elphie smiled.

"Both of them." Glinda giggled then continued.

_"I was hoping that Elphaba would be willing to talk to us when you are home over winter break, if I am still not pregnant. I don't expect, and don't even want for her to do anything now because I know that finials are coming up. But I would like to take her up on her offer to help, if she is still willing."_ Glinda read then looked at Elphie.

"I am still willing." Elphie smiled and Glinda kissed her full on.

"I am very fond of you." Glinda sighed with a big smile.

"And very fond of chemistry."

"_Close enough._" Elphie thought as she accepted another kiss.

Jilla's letter finished off talking about the upcoming Masque and how she was looking forward to spending time with them over winter break. Glinda was excited to hear about what was going on with the family and danced Elphie around a little, chattering about the new dances would get to learn for the ball.

"But that is for later too." Glinda chuckled as she twirled Elphie into the pink chair.

"Let's see what Shell has to say." She said as she dropped the two remaining letters in Elphie's lap then settled into the blue chair.

_"Hi Sis and Glinda."_ Elphie started with a chuckle.

_"I'm here at Colwen Grounds with Papa, we are visiting Nessa and Nanny. When Harluc told me was writing you, I thought that I would too because I don't think he will tell you this stuff. Nessa is driving her tutors crazy, everyone else around here too. I actually heard great grandfather say that he cannot wait for you to get here. I laughed and told Nessa that she'd better stop arguing with her teachers or you might put her in real school. Speaking of school. I went with Nessa on one of her public appearances to Center Munch and snuck away to see if I could find the mapmaker's shop in Nest Fallows, remember the one that Mr. Kwenyo told me about. And don't go getting all mad at me, one of Nessa's bodyguards went with me, we both snuck on his horse."_ Elphie stopped reading because Glinda was giggling.

"I really like your brother." Glinda giggled.

"I'm just interested in how sneaking off to find a mapmaker goes with school." Elphie smiled then continued reading.

_"His shop is right on the road, it only took like five minutes. I loved it in there and I got to meet him. His name is Mr. Touig and he is very nice. I told him all about Mr. Kwenyo and showed him my mapping pouch that Mr. K gave me and the maps that I was drawing for school and other things. Teacher let me do a map of Qhoyre as a class project, it got an A plus plus, just like your quiz." _ Elphie paused again for more giggles.

"I really, really like your brother." Glinda laughed.

"I do too. I just hope that he does not get into trouble for wandering off." Elphie sighed.

"He had a bodyguard. Not like you do though." Glinda said and chuckled some more.

"I should hope not!" Elphie smiled.

"Are you ready to continue?"

"Yep." Glinda giggled.

_"Mr. Touig said that my maps were really good and that I had real talent. He talked to me for a long time too. I asked Papa to take me back there the other day, he likes my maps. He bought me some special pencils and a special ruler to draw in scale and Mr. Touig even gave me some graph paper for free. And guess what. In the summers he runs a camp for boys with an interest in drawing maps. Papa said that if my grades next term stay good that I can go. Isn't that great? I know they will stay good, maybe not like you good, but good. Okay, I have to end this now, the messenger is waiting. Bye Sis and Glinda, I hope that you are still having fun. I'll see you soon. Papa and I will be here when you are for your winter break._

_Shell."_

"Sounds like Shell found a hobby." Glinda smiled.

"He does sound very excited. I'm just glad that Father is supportive of it and of him doing well academically." Elphie said shaking her head just a little.

"Maybe he learned his lesson when he didn't support you and you ended up as Top Student anyway." Glinda said.

"Perhaps, I'm just happy that Shell has options." Elphie said.

"Well I guess should see if Harluc has anything to say about Nessa driving everyone crazy." She said before Glinda could comment.

Harluc's only comment about Nessa was that she was certain that she had already learned everything that there was to know and was driving her tutors crazy by dismissing things that she found irrelevant, which was most everything that did not involve her getting the attention that she felt that she deserved. Elphie was not too concerned because Harluc did not seem worried about it. He indicated that she was developing the skills to become a leader and that time and maturity would help temper her ego. Elphie could only chuckle at that and wonder what she would have to do to get her sister back on track. The rest of the letter was about her visit and what her obligations would be beyond Nessa's tutoring. Elphie was relieved that they were not very many and they all seemed reasonable.

Elphie did not want to talk about the trip to Colwen Grounds beyond telling Glinda what she was going to put into her reply. So they talked about all the other information that they had found out then penned responses. They read each other's, added a personal hello or comment if appropriate, then got them ready to go out that afternoon.

After about half an hour of what Glinda called catch up making out they got ready to go to a late brunch. While they were taking baths, Glinda explained what a bridal shower traditionally was and how she thought it would great fun to adapt the concept to include the groom as well.

X

"Talk to me Elphie." Glinda as they started their second quiet circuit around the lake after brunch. The walk in the crisp fall air and the time together was nice and what they both needed. But Elphie was unusually quiet, even for her and Glinda was worried that a brood might be setting in.

"What would you like to talk about my sweet?" Elphie asked a little distractedly.

"How good that new dish we had for brunch was. Tyuron's being closed next weekend so that they can go to a restauranteurs conference. Mr. Kwenyo having a cold, his comments on your new project, how excited he was by the news of Shell, what you thought of Shell's new hobby or anything in any of the other three letters that we received. If none of those things interests you enough to discuss, how about the dinner party, the slumber party, Dani and Manif's wedding, you agreeing to be his best man. Pick a topic, any topic." Glinda chuckled at herself.

"All right Lyndie, I get it." Elphie said.

"But can't we just take a quiet walk without you empathing me."

"Hey! Where is that coming from?" Glinda said in surprise.

"This isn't about what I can feel from you, which by the way I am not trying to do. This is about me knowing you, knowing that you have a lot on your mind and a lot to figure out. It's about me understanding how you process things and can sometimes get overwhelmed and suppress things or start to brood. And loving you enough to care. I am loving you Elphaba, not empathing you, there is a difference." Glinda said a little angrily and becoming upset.

"Okay, I'm sorry Lyndie. Very sorry." Elphie said contritely as she took Glinda's fingers and guided her to a nearby bench.

"I was being very unfair." She said as they sat down.

"Yes, you were." Glinda said sternly.

"I should not assume that you are always fully tuned in on me especially since we have discussed it at length." Elphie said.

"That's right." Glinda huffed.

"I admit that I probably do it more than I should, but I try to be upfront and tell you if I'm bringing something up because of what I've felt."

"Yes you do. And you do know me, better than any one ever has or ever will. Please forgive me my precious girl." Elphie said quietly and sincerely.

"Of course I forgive you Elphie. And I probably could have started this better, so I'm sorry that I just barged into your quiet walk." Glinda said and Elphie smiled at her.

"Why don't we finish our walk and talk about whatever topic on that vast list that suits you. Except for Harluc or Colwen Grounds." Elphie said.

"Does that include Shell?" Glinda grinned.

"Shell is fair game, apart from my father or anything Colwen Grounds." Elphie smiled as they resumed walking.

"Wasn't it sweet how Mr. K was excited about Shell going to see the mapmaker, and amused at how he sneaked away?" Glinda grinned.

They walked around the lake or sat in the swings enjoying their time together outside in the sunshine and cool crisp air. They talked about everything on Glinda's list in one form or another, but usually with lots of smiles and a little teasing. Even though by its nature, the long walk and talk types of conversations they had were less physical than the sit and snuggle type, they were not less intimate or less enjoyable. Glinda savored every moment that they had out there by the lake because she knew that as soon as dinner was over and they were back upstairs they would become immersed in the end of term work that was starting to pile up. They were getting better at dealing with when the time they could spend together was limited, but she thought that it couldn't hurt to stock up.

"I know that look, you are trying to find someway to avoid homework." Elphie chuckled as they walked into their room after a leisurely dinner at the cafe.

"A lot you know Miss Smartieskirts. I am actually looking forward to my manipulation's homework. I was trying to figure out how to get the most out of study snuggles." Glinda giggled.

"As I said trying to find a way to avoid the study part." Elphie smiled and Glinda made an unladylike noise.

"We should probably talk about the upcoming weeks Lyndie." She smiled as she pulled a chuckling Glinda into her arms.

"Kiss first talk later." Glinda grinned and Elphie gave her a very nice kiss.

"Oh come on, I know for a fact that you can do better than that." She chuckled when they parted.

"I think that satisfied the general request for a kiss just fine. If you wanted something more specific you should have asked." Elphie said knowing Glinda wanted to play a little before they settled down to study.

"I see, so that's the way you are going to be. Well then, I need a kiss that says 'we have a whole lot of work to do tonight and it's just going to get worse, but we are still girlfriends and girlfriends need kisses like students need homework'." Glinda said as seriously as possible.

"That's quite a chatty kiss." Elphie smiled.

"It is quite a mouthful." Glinda said then collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"Get it, kiss, mouth and when we really..."

"I get it my sweet." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh Elphie." Glinda sighed when she settled down.

"Things are going to get so busy, even for me."

"So you are saying that you won't have time to pester me." Elphie laughed.

"I'll always find time for the important things." Glinda grinned.

"We will be fine Lyndie. We've learned a lot about how to cope with this sort of stress. We just need to remember it when we start to bicker. Or you magic my homework." Elphie smiled.

"Or you get lost in it." Glinda smiled.

"I will do my best not to." Elphie said.

"Same here."

"Shall we talk about it?" Elphie said and Glinda grinned then started a long, slow, deep kiss.

"My love, you just said a mouthful." Glinda sighed and giggled when they parted.

They talked for a little while, kissed for a little while longer then did their homework, first separately then study snuggles for psychology. Glinda was still having trouble with the term homosexual not being used in a pejorative way so Elphie put aside the rest of her homework so that they could talk while they took baths and gathered their things for the next day. Glinda finally agreed to just wait and see how their professor approached the subject and settled down. Elphie helped by listening to her rant then practicing her flute.

"That was so beautiful Elphie." Glinda yawned when they were snuggled into bed. Because their schedules were going to be more hectic than usual, Elphie shared Glinda's bed.

"You know Elphie, we are scheduling more study time, we need to schedule flute practice and sketch time too. Us time as well." Glinda said after a nice long kiss.

"Lyndie I can only promise to go to my lessons without a fuss and at the very minimum share your bed if we can't dance or snuggle in the evenings."

"I'll take what I can get, but we need to leave it open-ended for emergencies."

"Real ones or your kind." Elphie chuckled.

"Emergency is a subjective term, like abnormal." Glinda chuckled.

"I see, that's good to know."

"I love you Elphie."

"I love you too my sweet, now it's late. Kiss me goodnight in a way that will give you something pleasant to dream of." Elphie grinned.

"Ooh." Glinda giggled, then took Elphie up on her offer. Midway through a very intricate kiss, Glinda took Elphie's hands and put them on her breasts, knowing that her love would know what to do from there.

"I wasn't aware that pleasant dreams was synonymous with really, really interesting dreams." Elphie said fifteen minutes later.

"Not even a Top Student can know everything." Glinda giggled with a silly smile.

"That's what I keep saying." Elphie smiled.

"Good night my precious girl. Enjoy your interesting dreams."

"I plan on it. I love you Elphie."

"And I you." Elphie said as she helped Glinda turn around and snuggle in then smiled when she felt Glinda's hands try to reposition hers.

X

The next weeks were just as hectic as Glinda and Elphie thought they would be, but flew by in a blur of books, papers and projects interspersed with a little time for fun, relaxation, and a touch of much needed romance.

Glinda's advanced level classes started taking up much more of her time than she was used to. Her time was filled with final project planning, final paper research, study groups and extra homework, but she was relishing the new challenges. Elphie's AS classes were starting crossover projects and even more of her time was spent researching, documenting and preparing demonstrations and reports. She was allowed extra lab time for classwork and was being included in more of the work by the project consultants, which pleased her and infuriated Ran.

Even though out of class work was taking up a great deal of their time, they did not get to have breakfast together on their regular days and lunches and dinners together were usually quicker than normal Glinda saw to it that they both took advantage of every opportunity to get away from the books during the weekdays.

Their Psychology professor had approved their combined project on factors that could influence criteria on what is considered abnormal behavior. Glinda made sure that study snuggles included an extra fifteen minutes of kissing snuggles and after any research done at the library they took the long way back to the dorm. They also managed to take a couple of longer after dinner walks, as well as get in a little time to talk and dance or snuggle every night.

Glinda went to art classes with Dani and enjoyed the time with her friend as much as she did finishing her painting for the art show judging, especially since Dani was entering a human forms sketch of Manif. The deadline for submitting their pieces for review was rapidly approaching and they were both very nervous. The two artistic sorceresses provided each other with the kind of support, encouragement and constructive criticism that only another artist can provide as they worked and during breaks. On the way to and from the Arts Center they provided each other with the kind of support only a best friend can and talked about the other aspects of their lives, including their loves.

True to her word Elphie did not balk at going to her flute lesson. In fact, she found herself looking forward to it as much as she did the times she was able to practice in the evenings. Manif joined them and they had dinner at the Gallery Cafe as they usually did. But since things were very hectic and stressful for all of them, they took advantage of this time to take a collective deep breath and laugh a little. They banned all talk of papers, projects and anything else school work related from the dinner table and put a limit on the number of bad jokes that Manif could tell. Elphie was glad that her friend sat in on her tutoring sessions, partly because she needed him there, and partly because she enjoyed his company. Her tutoring sessions and their dinners together were the only real time they got to spend together during the busy weeks before the end of the term and Elphie knew she needed that to help keep her balanced.

Even though Glinda and Elphie were coping with their hectic schedules and limited time together well enough, they were not coping perfectly. Inevitably, Glinda would become overly concerned that Elphie was studying too much and Elphie would get irritated when Glinda would tell her that she had done enough homework, no matter how gently or creatively she did it. Glinda would also get frustrated because Elphie would leave her everyday glasses in a classroom or lab and come home with the ones that were meant for the lab, stuff her stinky lab gloves into her bag by mistake or leave her sweater somewhere. And it annoyed her just a little that Elphie once or twice had waved goodnight to her instead of looking up from her books to give her a proper good night kiss. Elphie would get frustrated because even though Glinda had kept her promise to not lay a wand on her homework, the rest of the room was becoming very disorderly because of manipulations and levitation project practice. At various times over the course of the pre-final weeks, their musical recordings ended up in one of the wardrobes and the casual clothes that were supposed to be in there were in the one with the dressier clothes and the dressier clothes were nowhere to be seen. Their chairs had been reversed, the potted plants were found in the bathroom, the knickknacks were scattered around the floor or the logs in the fireplace had been turned into dolls. Elphie took it all in stride and did not voice frustration because it was Glinda's homework and it all got put back eventually. But she lost her temper when one night she tried to bathe and her oil bottles kept moving away from her. Glinda apologized for not reversing the spell as soon as she practiced it and they took the rest of that night to reconnect a little.

Glinda knew that she could not expect them to spend the weekends together as the normally did, but was adamant that they spend some time alone together doing something away from campus. On the weekend that Tyuron's was closed they went to the Plaza and had chowder at The Bistro then wandered around the Plaza, browsing and talking until they had an early dinner at Vesyut's. The other times they had brunch and visited with Tyuron and Uliko then with Mr. Kwenyo before browsing Vendor's Row. One day out of each hectic week was about getting away from campus for a short while, but the night was all about dancing, making out and a little romance. On the other weekend days, Elphie took time out from the lab for lunch and a long walk around the lake with Glinda before dropping her off with Loma for an official GABS meeting or study session.

Elphie's session with Chaxi came during this stretch of busy time. She told her counselor that she knew that she needed to talk about the issues that had arisen during their last few sessions, but she was too distracted with school to try and focus on those things. Even though Elphie and Glinda were managing the added stress of more classwork and less time together fairly well, they used the time as a couple's session to talk about it. Chaxi's advice was very helpful and they tried to remember it when their only real skirmish started.

"Elphaba Thropp, you cannot be serious." Glinda said in a huff.

"Glinda what?" Elphie said distractedly.

"No one can do this it's insane."

"Glinda, please. I told you that I have to get this done. If you can't leave me be, I'm going to the parlor." Elphie said, not masking her irritation.

"I can't do this Elphie, I know your schedule is going to get more complex, but I don't think I can handle this." Glinda sniffled then flopped down in her chair.

Elphie heard the quiver in her love's voice and let out a heavy sigh. She took off her glasses and looked at a very distressed Glinda sitting in her chair trying not to cry.

Elphie knew that Glinda had been a nervous wreck all week and even more so today because today was the day that she and Dani had turned in their pieces to the Arts Center judging committee. Elphie had tried to be sensitive to her fluctuating moods, even going so far as to snuggle with her a little before they started their homework. She was irritated and needed to get her work done, but even more than that she hated to see her precious girlfriend so unhappy.

"All right Lyndie, tell me what it is that you cannot handle." Elphie said as evenly as she could.

"This, that's what." Glinda sniffled waving a sheet of paper.

"What do these people expect of you? You may be a genius AS Top Student, but they can't make you do this."

"My sweet, I am trying, but I have no idea what you are talking about and my patience is waning." Elphie said going over and taking the paper.

"Where in the hell did you get this?" She asked.

"It was here with some of your books and papers." Glinda said grabbing it back.

"You were going through my papers?" Elphie said a little angrily.

"I was moving them and don't change the subject. Nobody can take twenty classes in one term." Glinda said, with a touch of ire.

"What don't be absurd. I have no intention of doing that. Now put that away and let me finish this, it's due tomorrow morning. Please Lyndie." Elphie said.

"Elphie it says right here. Elphaba Thropp, AS Medicinal Chemistry. Spring Term Class Schedule. And there are twenty classes listed. See right here." Glinda said tapping the paper.

"This is insane." Elphie snapped.

"I know, that's what I said. Elphie, you need to tell them..."

"I misspoke, you are insane." Elphie interrupted.

"Why in Oz would you think that I would even want to take that many classes at once even if it were possible? You don't know what your looking at."

"Then tell me." Glinda snapped, standing in front of Elphie with her arms folded and a scowl on her face.

Elphie's first reaction was to fire back an angry retort and take her work to the parlor, but behind the anger in Glinda's eyes she could see fear. Remembering what Chaxi said, she took a few steps back and took a deep breath.

"Time out." Elphie said. Glinda heard the phrase that Chaxi suggested that they use when one of them thought things were getting out of control. She looked at her love and blinked, realizing what was happening.

"Elphie, I'm sorry." Glinda said.

"It's all right Lyndie, you just thought yourself into a tizzy." Elphie grinned then gave Glinda a hug and a kiss.

"I should have known that I was overreacting, but this week has been very hard. Our paper and presentation in Psychology class, your lab, my projects, my big demonstration this morning and handing over my baby to a group of frowny old men." Glinda said.

"They frowned at you?" Elphie asked.

"They were thinking it." Glinda said with a slight smile.

"Lyndie look, I'm in no better mood than you are, worse probably and I cannot deal with all of this right now. Tomorrow is Friday, once I turn in this paper my homework schedule will go from frantic to merely hectic and yours will ease up too. Next week is study week, so we can have a more normal weekend." Elphie said.

"Meaning a real date?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"If that is what you wish my precious. I just need to get through tonight and tomorrow."

"I know Elphie, I've been unfair to you this week, especially today. I am going to go take a long steamy bath and try to just relax a little. You go back to your work."

"I will. But first." Elphie said and kissed Glinda in their reassuring way.

"I love you Lyndie."

"I know you do. I love you too."

"We have a little extra time over lunch tomorrow, I'll explain that paper you were snooping on then." Elphie said as she ran Glinda's bath.

"Not snooping, moving." Glinda smiled.

"If you say so." Elphie smiled and took Glinda's hand to help her into the tub.

"Interrupt me nicely before you go to bed and I'll kiss you good night." Elphie smiled.

"Tuck me in too?" Glinda grinned.

"My but you are demanding, but I suppose so." Elphie grinned.

"You haven't been doing so badly with the demanding stuff here lately, missy. I'd tread lightly if I were you." Glinda giggled.

"As lightly as I can, all the way back to my desk." Elphie said exiting the bathroom on tiptoe, making Glinda laugh.

Elphie had no idea how long it was between the time she left her love in the tub and when a piece of pink note paper with a heart drawn on it floated down on top of her books, but she was grateful for the break.

"Was that nice enough?" Glinda said quietly standing at the foot of her bed in a yellow nightdress.

"Very nice. Remember that when the urge to magically move my chair or remove my glasses strikes." Elphie said and gathered Glinda into her arms and held her close for a long time.

"We can do this my precious girl."

"I know we can. And who knows by the time you finish school, we may have even learned to do it without all of the fussing." Glinda chuckled.

"Well anything is possible." Elphie grinned as Glinda climbed into bed.

Elphie sat down beside her and stroked her cheek then kissed her softly then more fervently.

"Fresh dreams my Lyndie."

"You too my Elphie, if you sleep. Not that I'm commenting or anything." Glinda grinned.

"Of course not." Elphie said and kissed Glinda one last time before going back to her desk. Sometime during the night soft, sleepy and very happy mumblings filtered through the Organic Chemistry and reminded her where she was.

X

Glinda sat at their table on the patio, bundled up against the chill. It wasn't long before she saw Elphie hurrying towards her, her AS cape around her shoulders and the sweater that she had left in the lab the previous day over her arm.

"Hello my sweet, let's go in the cafe, you'll catch a chill." Elphie said extending her hand to Glinda.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as she followed Elphie inside.

"Did you get that paper turned in?"

"I did. I even used your colored pencils to color in my graphs and charts." Elphie smiled. She had started to remove Glinda's cloak but thought better of it.

"How festive." Glinda giggled.

"Well, I would not call a graphs and charts on aspects of aliphatic hydrocarbons festive, but they are easier to read." Elphie chuckled.

Once they were settled Elphie went up to the counter and got their lunch. While they ate they talked a little about their mornings, including how excited Glinda was that Dani thought that she and Manif could rearrange their travel plans to attend the Masque. As they were sharing a piece of warm munchkinberry pie though, Glinda slid the disputed class schedule across the table.

"Okay, now explain." She said with a grin.

"Okay, I will." Elphie grinned back as she took her pen out of her satchel.

"My grades were good enough my first term as an AS student..."

"Good enough! Great Oz they are perfect, what is it with these people?" Glinda fussed and Elphie gave her a minor glare accompanied by a slight smile.

"As I was saying, they want to put me in the accelerated program." Elphie continued.

"That's wonderful sweetheart, I'm so proud of you. But that still doesn't mean that they can overwork you." Glinda said.

"Do you want me to explain this or not?" Elphie said.

"I'm sorry, go on." Glinda smiled.

"There are special tests that students in accelerated programs can take. If they pass them they get credit for the class without taking it."

"Sort of like me testing into the advanced classes." Glinda said happily then clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry." She giggled.

"Very similar." Elphie grinned.

"Now these classes." She said as she drew a box around most of the classes on the list.

"Are the rest of my required undergraduate classes. My advisors think that I am more than capable of testing out of these classes and want me to do these six before classes start next term. Since Lofier is a project consultant, one of my advisors and an adjunct professor here, he is permitted to administer one or two of them over winter break." Elphie said and Glinda frowned.

"Break Elphie, remember we defined that at the Retreat."

"Lyndie, nothing is set in stone yet. I do not need to make any decisions until Monday, we can talk about it over the weekend. What all this boils down to is when you start your Third Year, I will already be in graduate school. By the time that you graduate, I will only have a year or two left instead of four or more. And I have an internship, dissertation and apprenticeship to do, but I'm not sure how all of that is handled in the accelerated program." Elphie explained as simply as she could.

"Wow Elphie, that's...that's great. Do you want to do this my love?"

"I think that I do. I want to finish this to the terminal degree. They told me that the accelerated program involves a great deal of work, but all of my advisors, including Mr. Kwenyo, think that I can do it." Elphie said.

"Then I am behind you one hundred percent. Besides the sooner you graduate the better." Glinda chuckled.

"I have to go Lyndie, we will talk more about this later, okay?" Elphie said.

"Okay. I'm going to walk you back to class, I don't have anything for an hour or so." Glinda said as she put on her cloak.

"Choose one." Glinda said holding up Elphie's cape and sweater.

"I'm taking custody of the other one." She giggled and Elphie took her cardigan and put it on.

They walked slowly towards the Science Building talking about what they could do on a date the next night when they were intercepted by Dani.

"Glinda! I thought that was you. Hey Elphaba." Dani said a little out of breath.

"Hi there, what's up?" Glinda chuckled and Elphie nodded and smiled.

"I heard a rumor that the list of who they selected to be in the art show is going to be posted later. I'm going to go over there and see."

"Already? We just turned them in yesterday morning." Glinda said, very surprised.

"Apparently they dismissed quite a few on first glance." Dani said.

"Oh great." Glinda said in her nervous distressed voice.

"I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything. I'm a nervous wreck." Dani smiled.

"Me too. I have an idea. Elphie and I are going to have a late dinner. Can you and Manif join us? We can go to Tyuron's." Glinda said.

"What a great idea. We can celebrate, console or both. We will be there." Dani said.

Elphie excused herself to go to class and Glinda walked back to the Sorcery Building with Dani as they firmed up dinner details and chatted nervously about the art show.

X

"Wait a minute." Ran said angrily as he looked over what Elphaba had been working on all afternoon.

" Where is what you were working on before. You just can't abandon the amino acids experiment."

"I did not abandon it Ran, it became part of a larger project. Go work on your own research and stop trying to redo mine." Elphie said as she removed her gloves.

"Why wasn't I informed? I've been working on this with you since you asked me to oversee it for you when you had to leave that day." Ran huffed as he picked up Elphie's notes and looked at them.

"Because it is not your project. Don't you have enough to do with your own research?"

"Your research is mine Miss Second Year, or have you forgotten who is in charge here. What are you afraid of, that I might find a flaw in your work?" Ran smirked.

"Any flaws in my work will be detected by people far more qualified than you. And I assumed that Professor Thiol was in charge, but I'm only a Second Year." Elphie smirked in return as she picked up a tray of test tubes and returned them to their shelf.

While Elphie was putting away the test tubes and making notes in the equipment logs Ran quickly copied down what he could of her new notations. She saw him and quickly grabbed them, thinking that he was going to ridicule her unusual process.

"You are going to regret that Elphaba, I can be of great use to you." Ran sneered.

"These are incomplete. Why are you so interested in my experiments and processes all of a sudden?"

"Because your work is a reflection on me and I do not want to have to clean up after you this close to graduation. Now let me see your notes."

"Ran, I am leaving now with my notes. Dr. Hoyiol and Professor Thiol will be reviewing them and I promise to clean up my own messes." Elphie said.

You have a real attitude problem, do you know that?"

"I guess you've rubbed off on me more than I thought. Have a nice evening Ran." Elphie said as she slung her satchel over her shoulder and walked away. She still had an hour left in the lab, but Ran was annoying her and had been most of the day. After the stress of the past few weeks, including putting up with him and tiffing with Glinda the previous night she knew that she was well on her way to losing her temper if she stayed.

"Elphie!" Glinda squealed as she walked into their room.

"What are you doing here, you are early?" Glinda said then kissed Elphie vigorously.

"That was a very nice hello." Elphie smiled.

"And why are you in your robe? Are you ill?" Glinda said, her voice going from excited to concerned.

"I'm not ill. Ran was annoying me beyond my ability to stay civil, so I left the lab. I walked around, cooled down then came home and bathed. I was waiting for you, and clothes." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh poor Elphie." Glinda said and kissed Elphie again, many times.

While Glinda bathed Elphie told her a little about what had happened with Ran and how he had been overly interested in her work lately. Before they got dressed for dinner, Elphie tried to distract Glinda from her nerves about the art show with a little making out in only their undergarments. After a brief and interesting game of find the lips and hide the hand, which Glinda wanted to continue later, they refastened their brassieres and got dressed.

"Well hello my friends, what a treat to have you here for dinner. A nice quiet booth in the corner?" Tyuron beamed when he saw the girls.

"Actually, Dani and Manif are going to be joining us. We are either going to be celebrating, or consoling." Glinda chuckled.

"May I ask what you will be celebrating or consoling? Tyuron asked.

"Dani and I entered pieces in the juried art show that's coming up at the Arts Center, we might find out tonight if one or both of us made it." Glinda said.

"I see. That is a prestigious show. A private room for you, and Uliko will be thrilled to make a celebratory dessert, or happy that he can help console you with a special one." The man said as he led them to the smaller of his two rooms.

"Well, well?" Glinda demanded as soon as Dani walked into the room fifteen minutes later.

"I do not know. Elphaba's best friend took the list and hasn't let me see it." Dani grumbled as Manif helped her off with her coat.

"I just thought that you two should find out together." Manif grinned While Elphie poured them some drinks.

"Well we are together now and nervous as hell, so either give me that envelope or tell us."

"I shall announce it with proper fanfare." Manif said and Glinda groaned.

"Okay, here we go. It looks like every entry is here, rejected or accepted." Manif said as he surveyed the list.

"'Whose Peace?' by Miss Dani Milout and 'In the Eye of the Beholder' by Miss Glinda Upland. Nice title Glinda." Manif said.

"Oh for Oz's sake!" Dani said and took the paper.

"Accepted, we were both accepted!" Dani said excitedly and Glinda squealed. They hugged each other then accepted congratulatory hugs and kisses from their loves.

When Tyuron and Uliko found out that it was a celebratory evening they brought the group a bottle of champagne and a very special meal. Neither Dani nor Glinda would talk about their piece or why they chose the titles they did. But as they ate, they did talk about the art show itself and how excited they were. They wondered how many pieces were going to be shown and who would be attending the rather formal event. At one point over dessert, while the rather tipsy artists were talking privately about something, Elphie took the opportunity to ask Manif something that had come to her while they were talking about how formal this was.

"Manif, I need Dani to help me with something, do you think that she would be willing?" Elphie asked.

"I'm sure that she would green girl, what do you need?"

"I need her to go...well, go shopping with me." Elphie said quietly.

"You're kidding? Glinda doesn't even want to go shopping with you." Manif laughed and Elphie smiled.

"I want to get a dress for the art show, and surprise Glinda. A proper cocktail dress, like what the girls were wearing at your dinner party. I have outfits that Glinda says are perfectly acceptable, but I want to really surprise her. Do you think Dani has time?"

"I'm sure she does, but if you want proper semi-formal attire, I am your man." Manif said.

"Excuse me?" Elphie said in disbelief.

"Dani is not good with formal clothes. She would try to help you, of course, but the dress she wore to the dinner party. I selected that for her." Manif grinned proudly.

"And a few other of her nicer dresses as well. She is strictly a casual clothes sort."

"This is..well, from a man who thinks jokes about knocking on doors are funny, I should expect anything. So you really want to take me to find a dress?" Elphie said, not quite as confused by this as she thought she would be.

"You bet. Besides the fact that I love to be in on surprises, especially romantic ones." Manif started.

"Romantic, I just want a cocktail dress." Elphie said.

"Think about this green girl. It might not start out that way, but it will definitely end up that way." Manif chuckled and Elphie blushed although she wasn't sure why.

"So besides that, I would kill to see if those stories that Glinda told us of you in boutiques are true."

"Maybe this isn't a very good idea after all." Elphie sighed.

"Oh no you don't. On Monday while our girls are at the Arts Center taking care of details you and I, for better or worse, are going to hit the boutiques and find you a shock your girlfriend dress.

"I said surprise." Elphie said shaking her head.

"Same thing in this case." Manif laughed then kissed Elphie's very dark cheek.


	216. Chapter 216

As she had on more occasions than she could count, Elphie sat in her chair very early in the morning, watching the girl that she adored sleep. Or rather she watched the little ball curled up under the covers and a tousled mass of blonde hair on the pillow sleep. She thought about Glinda's reaction last night to the news that her baby, as she called it, had been accepted into the art show. She was giddy, excited and nervous about her piece being on display. But mainly she was proud of herself for attempting something so new and a little intimidating for her. As soon as Elphie heard the news she had swelled with pride and admiration for her love. Even though she did not know what images Glinda had painted on the canvas, she knew that her love had poured her heart and soul into it, struggled with the emotions and how she wanted to portray her vision using the new found medium of watercolors.

It amused Elphie slightly to know that she and Manif were in the same situation. Manif did not know exactly what Dani had entered either, only that it was of him and that because of its subject matter, Dani was not going to ask her parents to attend the show. Elphie remembered Manif saying that he knew that Dani had struggled with her piece as well and that he felt honored that he was the subject of it, especially after all the troubles that had plagued them. His pride in his fiance was evident and Elphie had the thought that sharing something like this was one of those things that allow friends to become closer.

The evening had turned into quite a celebration and a much needed release of stress. Manif conjured a victrola and there was lots of dancing behind the closed door of one of Tyuron's small rooms. Uliko had prepared a very special dessert for them, almond cream crepes with raspberry sauce, that went well with the champagne. After one toast to Dani and Glinda that they all participated in, the rest of the champagne that Tyuron had brought them was used by the proud artists to toast themselves. As their inhibitions lowered a little Manif tried to get details of the works that would be displayed. But neither girl was tipsy enough to spill the beans about either work of art. All Dani would say on the subject of Glinda's piece was that she knew exactly what Glinda was trying to say with it as soon as she saw it, the title fit and that she was exceptionally proud of her. All Glinda would say on the subject of Dani's piece was that she understood perfectly where Dani was emotionally when she did it, that the title was brilliant and that she was very proud of her friend. Then they toasted one another for being so circumspect. They stayed until Tyuron apologetically threw them out, which was well after the cafe actually closed. Before they left he indulged Glinda in a dance and asked Manif if he would mind leaving the victrola that he conjured.

Elphie's thoughts were interrupted when Glinda mumbled, giggled and stretched out. Elphie went over to tuck her arm back under the covers and even in the dim morning light she could see the little smile on her love's beautiful face. When Glinda giggled again Elphie's thoughts shifted to the walk home.

Neither Dani nor Glinda was by any means drunk, but they were not entirely sober either. Dani was just tipsy enough to make her chatty and Glinda was just at that tipsy stage that made her a little sillier and a lot more amorous, which provided Manif with no end of amusement. Glinda wasn't being indiscreet, it was Elphie's reaction to the fact that she was trying so hard not to be that amused him. Elphie was relieved that most of the way back Glinda and Dani talked about the art show. Dani was excited that all of their friends had expressed an interest in attending and Glinda thought that it would be a perfect opportunity for her parents to meet everyone. The two artists walked arm in arm together talking about the best ways to have the perfect evening, both the night of the show and to celebrate when they got back to the dorms, leaving Elphie and Manif to their own devices. Glinda was trying to speak quietly to Dani, but in her state, the best she could manage was stage whispers, which only added to Manif's amusement. Elphie could only shake her head and sigh as she remembered part of their conversation.

_"I'm just going to stay in Manif's room tonight cause it's so late." Dani grinned._

_"We did have a good night. I love an impromptu party." Glinda chuckled._

_"That did turn out well. Tyuron and Uliko are really good sports." Dani agreed._

_"I know. The dancing was fun. You lead very well by the way." Glinda giggled._

_"Thank you, and you dip divinely." Dani chuckled._

_"Wasn't that champagne fabulous? Maybe we should find out where they got it and get some for art show night."_

_"It was wonderful, and I don't regret all of those toasts. We deserved them, even if it does mean no fooling around for me tonight." Glinda pouted and giggled._

Even sitting in her chair, safe in her room, hours after the fact Elphie knew that she was blushing as she remembered what happened next.

_"Don't say anything." Elphie said sternly when she saw the look on Manif's face when he heard the fooling around comment._

_"Please, oh please green girl, I have to. Just one comment. It's humanitarian in nature." Manif respond with a pleading chuckle._

_"If you must." Elphie said already blushing._

_"I just hope that the next person to move into room 22 is not an empath, Glinda's residual energy might kill her."_

_"I'm sure that the empaths of Oz appreciate your concern." Elphie replied coolly but with a little smile._

_"That's me, concerned for the well-being of humanity." Manif said in a self-congratulatory manner and Elphie could only shake her head and sigh._

_"Especially those I care about. Green girl, I know that you are wavering on this dress shopping trip. But I promise I will not lead you astray." He said with his hand over his heart._

_"I know you won't. You'll simply tease me while you lead me down the boutique path." Elphie smiled slightly._

_"Well of course, I do not want you to be uncomfortable." Manif chuckled._

Elphie's reminiscing was interrupted by a soft sounds of distress from Glinda. Elphie looked over to the bed and saw her love fidgeting under the covers. She hurried over there quickly and slid into the bed beside her.

"Shhh Lyndie, it's okay." Elphie said softly as she stroked Glinda's cheek and kissed her forehead then wrapped her arms around her to calm her restless body.

"Elphie?" Glinda whimpered sleepily as her eyes fluttered open.

"I'm here my precious girl, you were just dreaming." Elphie replied.

"It was an awful dream. Someone scribbled vulgar words and pictures all over my painting." Glinda sniffled as she scooted closer to Elphie.

"I'm so sorry you had a bad dream Lyndie. But it was just a dream, it's over now." Elphie cooed as she stroked Glinda's hair and rubbed her back.

"I want you to like my painting." Glinda said.

"I will love your painting. You are a talented artist and I am so very proud of you." Elphie whispered into Glinda's ear.

"And you love me?" Glinda asked softly and Elphie knew it was just the insecurity of her dream that was talking.

"I love you very much, with everything I am. I even loved you when you were being impossible last night." Elphie chuckled lightly hoping to snap Glinda out of her dream lethargy.

"Which time?" Glinda responded with a tentative giggle and Elphie knew that she was okay.

"Hmm let's see, there were so many to choose from." Elphie laughed as she helped Glinda go from a comfort cuddle to their more usual snuggle so they could talk. Glinda perked up a little as they talked about dinner at Tyuron's and the walk home.

"So what were you and Manif talking about on the way home last night?"

"His altruistic nature." Elphie chuckled.

"You gave him credit for having one." Glinda giggled.

"I didn't need to, he just took it. He is very proud of Dani and of you too."

"This is going to be such nice way to end the term." Glinda sighed

"It is the week before the term ends." Elphie said.

"Must you pick nits, it's close enough."

"True. Did you and Dani finalize any plans?"

"We can't until we get all the details about the show on Monday, but isn't it great that my parents will get to meet our friends. I'm so excited." Glinda said as she squirmed happily trying to get into a better position for a kiss.

"Oh by the way, hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled then kissed Elphie.

"Good morning my sweet." Elphie smiled and returned the kiss and they indulged for a time.

"Thank you for dancing with me last night." Glinda sighed happily after several lengthy and highly satisfying kisses.

"Which time?" Elphie chuckled.

"All of them, but especially as we changed into night clothes, it was fooling around without really fooling around." Glinda giggled.

"Interesting notion." Elphie smiled.

"Well when you date a chivalrous girl and you've had too many champagne toasts you have to take what you can get." Glinda grinned.

"Not that you didn't try to get more." Elphie chuckled.

"I have a reputation to uphold. Being properly incorrigible takes diligence." Glinda giggled.

"Even when it comes naturally apparently." Elphie responded with a grin and a kiss to Glinda's nose.

"That was proven with your meanness." Glinda said.

"Is that so. Just for that no hide the hand for you." Elphie replied.

"Thank you for proving my point. And I didn't want to play hide the hand anyway." Glinda said as she slowly moved her hand towards Elphie's knee.

"I prefer kisskle tag." She bubbled happily as she tickled Elphie then sprang up off of the bed.

Elphie followed her and they had a long, lighthearted, kiss-filled fun romp around the room and the bed, such as they had not had in a long time.

X

"My sweet I think that I owe you a belated apology." Elphie smiled as they walked near the lake after brunch.

"For what my love?" Glinda asked, intrigued.

"For all the trouble I gave you about buying warm clothes." Elphie said.

"It is chilly outside, but I am warm and cozy."

"Apology accepted, just remember this come spring." Glinda giggled.

"And you may feel warm and cozy, but you look ho..."

"Lyndie!" Elphie said with an exasperated chuckle.

"Well you do." Glinda said with no hint of contriteness.

"I'm really looking forward to going out tonight, but I'm looking forward to coming back even more."

"Tonight is for some romance. I was thinking nightcaps by the fire with soft music on."

"With the ceiling sparkled?" Glinda asked already knowing the answer.

"That goes without saying, as does our candle, long slow dances and your choice of night dresses." Elphie said softly.

"Oh boy!" Glinda wiggled happily.

"And kisses too, right? Long slow kisses?"

"Lots of those. Long, slow, knee-buckling, breath stealing kisses."

"Oh Oz!" Glinda sighed.

"I'm looking forward to it too. I haven't been wobbly in awhile." Elphie grinned.

"Me either, Oh boy, oh boy! I love romance." Glinda sighed.

"Let's go get started."

"We have three hours until Mr. Frama comes for us Lyndie." Elphie chuckled.

"I know we'd better hurry home. Getting ready romance takes time." Glinda giggled and tugged Elphie's hand.

On the way back up to their room Glinda and Elphie stopped by the cafe to get a carafe of cider and one of munchkinberry juice for their night caps then put on some soft music and started getting ready for their romantic evening with a dance and a very intricate kiss. There was no talk of school, art shows, labs or even the Masque while they were undressing then bathing, only mentions of soft skin, beautiful hair, sparkling eyes and how well chuckles and giggles blended together. Dressing was a languid affair aided by gentle, almost reverent kisses and caresses and whispered terms of endearment as dresses were fastened and jewelry was put on. With fifteen minutes to spare before Mr. Frama came to get them the girls danced a slow waltz, not saying a word and never taking their eyes off of one another. Another intricate kiss sent them out the door.

X

As soon as the door closed behind them Glinda swept Elphie into yet another slow intricate kiss.

"Elphie, oh Elphie what a wonderful time we had." Glinda bubbled twirling herself under Elphie's arm then allowed Elphie to help her off with her cloak.

"Wasn't the Plaza splendid? All those twinkling Lurlinemas lights on the trees and storefronts, and the strolling musicians. It was all so romantic."

"It was splendid my sweet." Elphie said as she hung both of their cloaks on the hook.

"Let's take Momsie and Popsicle there for dinner on Saturday."

"I think that is a fine idea Lyndie." Elphie smiled and pulled her bouncing girlfriend into her arms and held her close.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" Elphie said quietly.

"At least as many times as I've told you, but I never get tired of hearing it." Glinda grinned.

"Miss Upland, I am in love with you. Deeply, hopelessly and passionately in love with you. Would you dance with me?" Elphie said with a small curtsy as she held out her hand.

"Miss Thropp I would love to dance with you because I adore you." Glinda said as she took Elphie's hand and followed her to the dance floor.

Elphie sparkled the ceiling and without even bothering to turn on the lights she and Glinda danced with passionate abandon, in spite of the confines of their small dance floor. They let their bodies move wherever the music led them, savoring the closeness and the tingles. After a jolt fueled kiss that followed a very intimate tango, Glinda let her hands wander to Elphie's waistband and started to untuck her shirt.

"No my precious girl." Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda's wandering hands then led her to the dresser where their nightdresses were stored.

"I want my moment." She said shyly as she handed Glinda her black silk negligee and took her white one out.

"And I want to give you yours."

"Oh boy!" Glinda sighed as she wiggled happily.

"You just turn our table into a small sofa, then go and take your time changing clothes. I'll take care of the rest."

"Double and triple oh boy!" Glinda bubbled and went to get her wand.

Once Glinda was in the bathroom Elphie looked around the room. She was not going to do anything major, just give Glinda a little romance. She discovered awhile back that it was not hard to pamper Glinda in this manner because her love found almost everything romantic. She pushed the small sofa back against the foot board of Glinda's bed then magically made a fire. She re-sparkled the ceiling, adding the chant for falling stars then put their candle on the mantel and lit it. After she poured nightcaps into their special wine glasses, she changed her clothes, used the stash of peppermint oil that she had in the dresser to rinse out her mouth, let down her hair then she put on some music and sat in her chair to wait for her love.

Glinda brushed out her hair, cleaned her teeth then adjusted her nightdress, feeling like the luckiest girl in all of Oz.

"Glinda Upland, if you ever, ever take that sweet, precious, incredible girl for granted, if you even for a moment, forget any of the little things that she does to make you feel adored and cherished, you are whatever a girl cad is and not worthy of her." Glinda said to her reflection.

She stood there for a beat imagining what was waiting for her out in the room and she felt the familiar tingles in her stomach, and lower and had to remind herself that they had set their boundaries already and this was not the night for sex.

"Whenever you are ready again my love, and not until." Glinda whispered and meant it with all her heart.

"I can't help her with that until she wants me to, but I can give her, her moment." She added as she gave her hair a shake.

Elphie was sitting in her chair watching the flames in the fireplace when she heard the soft sweet voice of the girl she loved say hi. She looked over slowly and her breath caught in her chest in the moment that she saw Glinda standing in front of the closed bathroom door, the sparkled stars reflecting in her eyes and the shadows of the flickering fire playing on the waves of her hair. She was not in any sort of a pose, she didn't need to be. Her perfect body, outlined in thin black silk was all the presentation she needed. She was just standing there, waiting with a shy smile.

"Hi." Elphie responded as she let her eyes linger on the vision in front of her savoring the moment and storing it away.

"Silentium pro silentium" Elphie whispered as she rose slowly from her chair and a perfect white Gillikin rosebud appeared in her hand. Wanting her love to savor her moment as much as she had savored hers, Elphie walked slowly and purposefully over to her.

Glinda reveled in Elphie's reaction, both what she could see and what she could feel. She was thrilled that her love had asked for this, and was glad that she could give it to her so easily. Her shy smile broadened when she saw Elphie rise from the chair as a rose appeared in her hand. Her pulse quickened as as she watched Elphie's lithe body move underneath the clingy satin, and the way the various flickers of lights made her silky hair shimmer from raven black to deep purple then back as she approached.

Elphie could tell that Glinda was enjoying her moment, by the changing outline of her breasts and smiled slightly when she realized that she was more than likely providing Glinda with the same visual confirmation.

"Perfection for perfection." Elphie whispered then placed a whisper of a kiss on her love's cheek as she handed her the rose.

"You are beautiful my love." Glinda responded softly as her fingers intertwined with Elphie's on the stem of the flower then slowly moved it to stroke Elphie's cheek with the soft white bud.

"My perfection."

Elphie used her free hand to cup Glinda's cheek as their eyes locked in lingering gaze that robbed them of both breath and speech as it drew them together to gently caress each other's lips. A small sigh from Glinda finally broke the spell and the soft lip caresses turned into a smoldering kiss.

"Would you like to join me for a nightcap?" Elphie said quietly when she could finally form words after they parted.

"I would love to." Glinda said as she breathed in the scent of her rose.

Elphie took her other hand and led her the short distance to the mantel. Glinda walked half a step behind so she could the movement of Elphie's slight hips under the silk.

"Thank you my love." Glinda smiled as she accepted her wineglass of juice.

"To the scientist and the sorceress." Elphie grinned.

"The musician and the artist." Glinda replied with a smile.

"To us, all of us." Elphie chuckled softly gazing deeply into Glinda's eyes.

"LeChaim." Glinda giggled and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"I just remembered it, Namon says it sometimes. It means to life."

"To life and it's possibilities." Elphie smiled.

"And its certainties." Glinda added, and they gently touched their glasses together and sipped.

After a few more sips and a few gentle kisses they reluctantly parted so that Elphie could put on more music and Glinda could put her flower in water. But soon they were in each other's arms on the sofa, sipping their nightcaps, talking about the shapes that they saw in the flames of the fire and softly kissing.

"I like these satin and silk nights." Glinda sighed as Elphie took her glass and put it on the floor with hers.

"Satin and silk nights?" Elphie asked.

"The nights when we put on these nightdresses are always very special. I mean we have special nights other times too and very romantic ones, but it's just different when we put on these nightdresses." Glinda said as she ran her finger up and down a silk covered thigh.

"We don't wear these very often." Elphie smiled as she did the same to a satin covered hip.

"Maybe that adds to what makes this so nice, it doesn't happen very often. We had our first intimate night in these nightdresses, well it started with them on, and now we get our moments in them. And everything is slower, more sensual, more...I don't know. It's just nice. Glinda said with a giggle and a sigh as Elphie's fingers traced from her hip to her stomach.

"Silk and satin night. I like it." Elphie said.

"So do I. I love you Elphie." Glinda said.

"And I you." Elphie replied and gave Glinda a kiss.

For a short time they talked about the first time they wore the nightdresses and how they felt in them, while they snuggled and counted the slowly falling stars. Then Glinda instigated a very sensual kiss, shifting and pulling Elphie down with her so they were semi-reclined on the sofa. For long blissful hours, satin paid homage to silk and silk returned the tribute, with ardor but without urgency. Hands, fingers and occasionally lips made their way slowly along carefully planned paths, savoring all of the delights that were encountered along the way. They were journeys designed to tantalize and engage the senses, to be experienced. But that did not diminish the anticipation of the kiss that waited at its end. And the kisses were not only as tantalizing and engaging as the journeys, but also as varied as the carefully planned paths.

After one very intricate exploration, where Glinda created a path on satin then Elphie followed it on silk, including the obstacles of intertwined limbs, Glinda turned the kiss at the end into a series of soft and gentle kisses. Elphie knew that was her signal that they needed to take a snuggle break so that her love could settle down. So gentle caresses on a satin covered breast shifted to a flushed cheek and lips now softly kissed a forehead instead of the nape of a heated neck. Adoring black eyes gazed into sparkling blue ones that were starting to flutter.

"Maybe we should go cuddle in bed my precious." Elphie said quietly and received a kiss for her effort. A full sentence that did not contain the word beautiful and end with a moan or sigh had not been uttered by either girl in quite sometime.

"Do we have to? I'd just as soon stay here all warm and cozy and intertwined." Glinda grinned.

"As you wish my sweet." Elphie said then chanted to herself and the pillows from their beds moved to within arms reach.

"But we will have to shift a little to get more comfortable."

There were a few grunts of displeasure from Glinda as Elphie shifted them around, arranging the pillows and covering them with a blanket. But those grunts gave way to sighs of contentment as they intertwined themselves once again and settled into sleeping snuggles. Glinda turned her head in search of a kiss then yawned.

"It's very late isn't it?" Glinda asked as she played with Elphie's fingers.

"Yes my precious it is very late. Sleep now, we have a lifetime of more satin and silk nights ahead of us." Elphie said as she rubbed gentle circles on Glinda's stomach.

"Mmmmmm, what a wonderful thought. I'll dream of this one. So many sensuous touches and experiences, so little dream time in which to relive them." Glinda giggled.

"I love you Elphie."

"I love you my precious girl."

"Sing to me?"

"I thought that you would never ask." Elphie chuckled.

"Twinkling stars and flickering fire, give my Lyndie her heart's desire. Cozy and warm and snuggled in tight, sweet dreams together all through the night. Twinkling stars and flickering fire, my Lyndie and I share a heart's desire." Elphie sang softly.

"Elphie, that's so sweet." Glinda sighed happily.

"Sing it again, and again and again."

"Until you are snoring adorably." Elphie whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Twinkling stars and flickering fire..." Glinda sing-songed and Elphie picked it up and got through it twice before Glinda was sound asleep.

Elphie smiled to herself, feeling relaxed and happy. She liked having a heart's desire, and realized that she had actually had many since she had come to Shiz. She drifted off to sleep thinking how lucky she was to be able to sing one of them to sleep.

X

Elphie woke up as she usually did in these situations, feeling confined and a little panicked. She calmed herself quickly in the usual way, with the scents and sounds of her love, but hated the fact that she had to. Deciding that it was not worth brooding over, she did her best to disentangle her limbs from Glinda's so that she could stretch, but had no luck.

"Lyndie my sweet." Elphie whispered into Glinda's ear.

"We need to move." She added as she slowly started to shift them. Glinda mumbled and batted at Elphie's hands like she usually did when Elphie did this, but soon Elphie was sitting up with Glinda's head on her lap stretching out her legs.

Elphie had slept rather late for her, but realized that she had probably needed it. She felt rested, centered and content. As she listened to Glinda's happy pre-wake up mumblings, she started to think about the previous night and how it was going to help get them through study week, finals week and then the trip to Colwen Grounds.

Glinda woke up an hour or so later full of bubbles and kisses. They played for a time, happy wake-up versions of hide the hand, find the lips and guess where and talked a little about the previous night and the upcoming weeks or just snuggled quietly.

"Elphie?" Glinda said after a few quiet minutes.

"Yes my sweet?" Elphie replied and lightly tickled Glinda's side. Glinda giggled, battled Elphie's hands for a bit then sought out a kiss.

"My love, if you ever feel that I take you for granted, that I do not appreciate all the things little and big that you do to dote on me, like using magic and everything else, please tell me. Because I do appreciate everything, and you so very much. I love you Elphie." Glinda said.

"Lyndie, I have never felt like that, not even for a moment. Where is this coming from?" Elphie said gently as she stroked Glinda's hair.

"Not from anywhere in particular. I just want you to know that I am very aware of all the little things that you do to indulge and dote on me and the things to create romance and special memories. Last night you asked to see me in my negligee, and gave me a flower, you used magic and made us nightcaps, you created such a memorable evening, just like you did with the picnic on the pillows. You leave me little notes and tuck me in and hundreds of other little things. And every single time I fall in love with you again. I notice, I appreciate, I love you so much." Glinda said with a happy sniffle.

"My precious, precious girl, I have never felt that you have ever taken me for granted. In fact, I feel as doted on and catered to as you do." Elphie said

"Really?" Glinda said, even though she knew that it was true.

"Of course I do, how can I not? Just because very different things make us feel special and cared for doesn't mean that I don't recognize when you do some small little something to dote on me. Like making sure I have an ample supply of graph paper in my drawer and there is always an extra pen in my book satchel, to name only two. And I do not believe for a minute that you do not know this." Elphie smiled and then kissed Glinda vigorously.

"I do, but I just needed to tell you because you are too precious and to special to ever be taken for granted, especially by me." Glinda grinned.

"I'm not even sure that you are capable of doing that, especially to me. But I promise if I ever feel even the slightest bit taken for granted, or even neglected or put upon, I will speak up immediately. Maybe even in the form of a temper tantrum." Elphie chuckled and Glinda giggled. She instructed Elphie on the proper method for throwing a subtle temper tantrum as they played some more.

X

"You know Elphie you really need to spend some of your lab time finding a remedy for this." Glinda complained when her inevitable stomach grumbles interrupted their playtime.

"A remedy for hunger?" Elphie chuckled then kissed the silk cover stomach.

"One has already been discovered and it works beautifully. It's called eating food."

"Ha ha Miss Smartieskirts, you know very well what I mean." Glinda huffed.

"Actually I don't and I do not think that you do either." Elphie chuckled and Glinda disengaged from their snuggle and looked sat her barely suppressing a grin.

"Fine you mean green thing. Be that way. See if I ask you for a scientific favor again." Glinda said then stuck out her tongue and got up off of the sofa.

"I could work on something else practical, like maybe...lipstick that won't rub off on me when you kiss me." Elphie smiled as she followed her love up and into the bathroom.

"Smudge free lipstick. You can do that, really?" Glinda bounced happily.

"Who knows?" Elphie shrugged.

"In science, as in our little romantic world, anything is possible."

"Goody. You are hereby forgiven for not knowing what I meant." Glinda chuckled and they started to get ready for their day as Glinda chattered about all the practical things that Elphie could discover.

X

"Lyndie, you have to change the sofa back. Not only do we not have room, but we need our table." Elphie said reasonably as she finished tidying up from the previous night.

"But I like it, it's pretty and cozy and very sentimental. It has wonderful memories."

"My sweet I understand that, but it is just not practical to keep it here. We could remove our chairs and put it in the sitting area." Elphie suggested.

"Get rid of our chairs! The ones that my parents got for us? How could you even think of such a thing?" Glinda pouted.

"Lyndie now stop it. You know as well as I do that we cannot keep this sofa here in front of the fireplace." Elphie said more frustrated than anything. Sentimental Glinda was very hard to reason with at times.

"Stop being bossy and let me think." Glinda said back, not angrily just not in the mood to be denied.

"You think, I'm going to wash out our nightcap glasses." Elphie said.

"Nightcaps we had on this very sofa." Glinda said as Elphie walked out the door.

"You can always magic it back again." Glinda said to the sofa after Elphie left.

"It does take up too much space. But it's so pretty, and comfortable. And it was very very good to us." She sighed and sat down on it to think. It did not take very long for her to come up with an alternative that not even Elphie could quibble about.

"Make our special sofa small, a comfy place for my precious doll." Glinda chanted and waved her wand. The sofa shrank in size and Glinda bounced, bubbled and clapped her hands.

Elphie carefully rinsed out their glasses in the porter's closet. She could have done it in the bathroom, but she was more frustrated than she should have been with the sofa situation and she did not want Glinda to be affected by it. She decided to just drop it and see what happened later on and went back down the hall. She came in just after Glinda had apparently cast a spell.

"What do you think?" Glinda beamed as she skipped over to Elphie pointing to the toy-sized sofa on the floor.

"Much more practical. We can store it out of the way, under the bed perhaps. " Elphie smiled and hugged her.

"Oh Elphie really, work with me here. It's for my doll." Glinda grinned then kissed her.

"Oh, that works too. I just assumed it was for the dust bunnies." Elphie chuckled as she followed Glinda.

"Hey, that's an interesting thought." Glinda giggled as she picked up the doll house sized sofa.

"I mean the way we have been moving and manipulating things in here gave me the idea in the first place." She added as she took the sofa to their night stand and settled her doll in the corner.

"Perfect, she looks very comfortable there. This was a very clever idea my saucy sorceress." Elphie said.

"Thank you. See if you stop being so bossy and just let me think things will work out." Glinda said firmly.

"So noted." Elphie smiled.

"But I really like the idea of little dust bunny rooms under the beds." Glinda said.

"Come my sweet, let's go have brunch." Elphie chuckled as she went to get Glinda's cloak.

"I mean dolls have dollhouses. Why not dust bunny rooms?" Glinda giggled as Elphie put her cloak around her shoulders. Practical Elphie could think of a dozen reasons right off the top of her head, but had no intention of squelching her love's flight of fancy. In fact, she decided it might be interesting to go along with her.

"With little chairs and beds." Elphie smiled as she put on her own cloak. Glinda looked at her love with pure adoration and wiggled happily.

"And sofas of their own." Glinda grinned and threw her arms around Elphie and kissed her with great affection.

Elphie continued to engage in the silliness of dust bunny furniture under the bed with Glinda as they made their way to Tyuron's. By the time they arrived the dust bunnies had an entire neighborhood complete with a spa, boutiques, a school and a library.

X

"Alright Mr. K., enough boring old trust business. Let's move onto something fun." Glinda said after listening to Elphie and the apothecary talk about the upcoming break, trip to Colwen Grounds, trip to Frottica and the usual travel allowance tussle for close to half an hour.

"What would you like to discuss Glinda?" Mr. Kwenyo said with a chuckle.

"My watercolor painting was accepted into the art show and we would like you to come to the exhibition. My parents are coming and it's semi-formal. It will be fun. Please come." Glinda said excitedly.

"Well congratulations my child. That is wonderful. When is the show?" The old man said as he gave Glinda a hug.

"On Friday evening at the Arts Center. Can you, will you please?" Glinda bubbled.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in Oz." The apothecary smiled.

"What a grand evening this will be. Tyuron and Uliko are coming too, well maybe Uliko. And our friends. Dani has a sketch in the show, it's a little risque though."

"I consider myself warned." Mr Kwenyo smiled.

"So what are you and this bundle of energy up to today Elphaba?"

"I'm not exactly sure, except for a walk by the lake and getting my satchel fixed." Elphie smiled.

"The clasp bit her. Twice." Glinda explained.

"I see." The man chuckled.

"Well have fun. Elphaba, I will see you on Monday morning, and we will get that schedule squared away."

"I look forward to it. I'm not sure that Glinda is convinced that I'm not going to be taking twenty classes." Elphie chuckled and Glinda pouted.

"I said I was sorry." She said and gave their friend a brief accounting of the tiff they had about the class list.

After a few more minutes of chuckling about the class schedule gaffe, some very nice good-bye hugs and kisses, Glinda and Elphie made their way out onto Vendors Row.

Glinda was pleased that the clasp on Elphie's satchel could be easily replaced with a simple snap, and even more pleased that Elphie agreed to a little monogram where the clasp used to be. They spent a nice few hours wandering around among the carts and peering into store fronts. The topic of conversation was shopping for Lurlinemas gifts and what people might like. Glinda pointed out various things for different people, but assured Elphie that most of their holiday shopping would be done in Frottica. When Elphie became overwhelmed with the number of people and gift ideas, Glinda led them back towards campus. They sat on the patio sipping hot drinks and they talked about the holiday and the gift giving in a much less bubbly excited fashion. Elphie was very relieved to find out that her love was just tossing out gift ideas, not actually making a list. They refilled their drink mugs, Glinda with hot cocoa and Elphie with hot cider, and continued to sip and talk until Glinda was convinced that Elphie was not dreading holiday activities or shopping.

As they started their walk around the lake they talked about the previous night, especially in terms of the previous and upcoming weeks. They also talked about study week schedules, including everything surrounding the art show. Glinda had many more papers and study groups than last term and Elphie teased her about turning into a book worm. They knew the next two weeks at Shiz and the one after that at Colwen Grounds were going to be stressful, but they tried to anticipate problems that might arise. By the time they were back at the cafe for dinner they thought that they had good study and finals weeks survival plans worked out.

"Will you practice your flute tonight Elphie?" Glinda said when they were back up in their room after dinner.

"It was part of my night before study week starts plan." Elphie grinned.

"I forgot to mention that Dani and I need to be at the Arts Center by three for an artist's meeting, then we get to select frames for our works before class. It's the final one."

"That's fine Lyndie. Did you make arrangements with Mr. Frama?"

"Dani said that she would. I'm so excited. I'll be nervous later."

"Now that sounds like a plan." Elphie chuckled.

Elphie practiced for quite awhile as Glinda gathered things for the next day, danced around then sketched a little. After several encores, Elphie put her flute away then put on some music and they danced for a time. After that, Glinda worked on her Book of Shadows while Elphie did some work for her meeting with her advisors the next morning. After baths they danced some more then snuggled and kissed until Glinda yawned.

"Next week will be okay, busy but okay." Glinda said confidently as they sat together on her bed.

"Yes it will, mainly because I know that you will have it no other way."

"That's right. Elphie, promise me that you will have dinner with Manif tomorrow evening and not stay holed up in your lab."

"That is a promise that I can make with confidence. We already have plans." Elphie said with a cryptic smile.

"Elphie if I didn't know you better, I'd swear that you were up to something." Glinda said with a chuckle.

"You are always telling me to spend more time with Manif, I heard you and we are." Elphie said then kissed Glinda thoroughly.

"Fine then, I'll just ask Dani what's going on." Glinda said as she scooted under her covers.

"You do that my precious. Also have fresh dreams and sleep well. I love you." Elphie grinned then kissed Glinda again.

"Good night Lyndie."

"Good night you mean green thing. I love you too." Glinda said.

"Trying to keep fun things from me." Glinda muttered with the hint of a giggle.

"I'm having dinner with Manif, how fun can it be?" Elphie chuckled as she turned out the lights and went to her own bed.

"You said plans." Glinda countered.

"And you said dinner. I was just confirming. Goodnight my sweet."

"Goodnight Elphie. I love you even when you are being cryptic."

"Goodnight Lyndie. I love you, especially when you are pumping me for information." Elphie chuckled.

"So you admit there is more information." Glinda said in ah-ha fashion.

"Goodnight Lyndie."

"Goodnight Elphie, I'll figure this out you know."

"I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts. I love you my precious girl, but shhhhhh. Some of us want to go to sleep." Elphie smiled.

"Says the insomniac." Glinda chuckled and reached over for Elphie's fingers and sighed happily when she found them.

X

Glinda and Elphie had breakfast together then went to tackle their mornings. Glinda had a study session for Advanced Conjuring and found that she was missing some notations for her paper so ended up in the library afterwards. Elphie meet with her advisors about testing out of her classes and putting together a schedule then went to the lab until lunch. Things were unusually tense in there and it unsettled Elphie, but Ran was not around, so that was a plus.

Over a nice leisurely lunch, Glinda and Elphie talked about their mornings then went back to their studies. Glinda was in a levitation group with Loma and Elphie was in an Applied Mathematics study group. She had to excuse herself before it was over in order to go get Glinda and walk her to the carriage.

"Manif, what are you doing here?" Elphie said when her friend appeared after Glinda was out of sight.

"Hello to you too green girl. When Dani made the arrangements for her and Glinda, I took the liberty of getting a carriage for us. It will be here in half an hour."

"How do you know that I can leave in half an hour?" Elphie replied.

"Can you?"

"Yes, but that is not the point." Elphie glared.

"I guessed. It's study week, very little is cast in stone." Manif chuckled.

"Besides, I think we are going to need all the time that we can get."

"I'm already regretting this, don't make it worse." Elphie said.

"You get to spend time with me, how is that worse?"

"The carriage will be here in half an hour and I need to go get my things and tell the lab monitor that I will not be there. I do not have time to answer that." Elphie smiled.

"I'll be waiting here." Manif said as Elphie started to leave.

"There's one answer." Elphie said and left with Manif's hearty chuckle in her ears.

"It's about time, I was beginning to think that you chickened out." Manif said when Elphie showed up.

"You have no more patience than Glinda. I'm right on time." Elphie smiled and accepted Manif's help into the carriage.

"Okay green girl I'm ready for this, are you?" Manif said as the rig started to pull away.

"No." Elphie said simply.

"Excellent. You said it without sarcasm or swearing. So you will be cooperative."

"Interpret it as you will. I want to surprise Glinda, but I can only take so much raging insincerity."

"I'll make a general announcement." Manif chuckled.

For the rest of the trip Manif told Elphie what he had in mind, a dress style he had seen once in the EC that he thought would suit her and Elphie grudgingly admitted that it sounded reasonable.

"Well here we are the first stop on the fancy up the green girl tour." Manif said as he paid the driver before Elphie could.

"This is one of Glinda's favorite shops, but I'm not sure that we should start here." Elphie said.

"It has the best selection. You just have cold feet. But never fear, there is appropriate footwear here too." Manif chuckled.

He held the door for her and followed her in. A sales started to greet them then blanched and shuddered a little before turning and hurrying into the back room.

"What was that all about, I wonder?" Manif said curiously.

"Apparently she remembers that I do not like red." Elphie said with a sly smile.

"Oh great Oz. That's the sales girl you called a commission fiend and made cry?" Manif said with a laugh.

"I tried to tell you not to start here." Elphie said.

"Well at least they know what they are up against. Onward green girl. Just remember...the things we do in the name of love." Manif chuckled.

"I must be in love, I'm in a boutique, shopping for a cocktail dress, with you." Elphie said quietly.


	217. Chapter 217

"Good afternoon ma'am, we are here to find a cocktail dress for my friend here." Manif smiled when an older woman approached them.

"An appropriately colored dress." Elphie added coolly.

"I see, well we have a very nice selection of formal and semi-formal wear right over here. May I inquire as to the occasion?" The woman said pleasantly and Manif started to talk as soon as he saw Elphie start to open her mouth.

"We are attending the big art show at the Arts Center on Friday." He said and Elphie did not look happy.

"Ah then something feminine and fun then." The lady said and Elphie let out a humph sound.

"Give her a break green girl." Manif chuckled as they followed behind the still talking sales lady.

"You are female, so feminine is a reasonable assumption and she has no way of knowing that you shun fun."

"Here we go. This is a flirtatious little dress." The sales lady said holding up a floral patterned dress with lace and ruffles.

"I do not flirt." Elphie said firmly.

"All right, how about this?" The woman said holding up a sliver colored dress adorned with beads and Elphie merely scowled, partly at the dress and partly because another sales girl wanted to measure her arm.

"Ma'am, think young dowager. Something flattering, but sedate" Manif chuckled.

"Without ruffles or beads." Elphie added, as she brushed off the sales girl.

"I would say think the opposite of Glinda, but I'm not sure that would go over well." Manif whispered as the woman looked through the dresses.

"Indeed." Elphie said unamused.

The sales lady was very intrigued with the guidelines that she had been given and enthusiastically offered up a few choices that Elphie nixed for one reason or another, even though Manif thought one had promise.

When a brave young sales girl asked Elphie what size brassiere she wore so that she could bring her an appropriate selection to choose from, a blushing Elphie decided that even surprising her love was not worth all of this.

"This was a bad idea, I am leaving." Elphie told Manif.

"They are just doing their jobs green girl. The proper brassiere is important." Manif said and Elphie blushed darker and arched her eyebrow.

"Or so I have been told. Here, take these back to the changing room, okay. All by yourself, no sales girls following you around with undergarments..."

"No rapidly becoming annoying best friend." Elphie grumped, but took the dresses.

"Manif really, look at this." She complained as Manif guided her towards the fitting area.

"You'll do it all for the glory of love." Manif sang as he gave her a gentle shove into the changing area.

"I'll be back."

"In here?" Elphie said aghast.

"Now give me a break green girl. Besides it's me or them." Manif laughed indicating the three sales girls choosing dresses.

"Just try on this one. I saw one on another rack, like the one I was thinking about. I'll be back."

Elphie nodded and sighed and went to the room closest to the back. She looked more carefully at the two dresses. The one she had fussed about had lace sleeves. She latched the door, and hesitantly undressed. She was standing there in her undergarments when she heard the door rattle as if someone was trying to open it.

"How are we doing in there?" Came an overly chipper voice.

"I am fine, thank you." Elphie said stressing the I.

"Your friend sent back another dress, a beautiful choice." The woman gushed.

Elphie sighed and put back on her own clothes then opened the door just enough to take the dress, but the sales lady had other ideas and walked right in.

"This is a nice choice." The woman said hanging up the new dress on the hook.

"But this one is bold and daring." She added taking the other off of the hanger.

"I do not wish to be bold and daring." Elphie responded.

"Your young man seems to think it would suit you." The woman said with a sly smile.

"He is not my young man. And I believe the dress you are holding is one that you selected. Now if you will excuse me." Elphie said as politely as she could.

"I'll just help you into this."

"I am perfectly capable of dressing myself, I have been since I was two." Elphie said, losing her patience.

"So how does the new dress look?" Elphie heard Manif's voice from outside

"I have yet to try it on. The sales lady seems to think I am unable to manage without assistance." Elphie replied as she walked out of her changing room.

"Be nice." Manif mouthed.

"Ma'am would you be so kind as to go find some appropriate shoes for all three of those dresses." Manif asked the slightly confused sales lady.

"The key word being appropriate." Elphie added and the woman ignored her, smiled at Manif and hurried away.

When she was gone Manif took Elphie's hand and led her back to her changing room and shut the door.

"Manif, this is unseemly!" Elphie snapped.

"Oh knock it off green girl. I'm not staying. Why in Oz are you getting so bent out of shape? You knew that the sales people would act like this."

"Bold and daring, Manif look at this, it is the most expensive one and she was trying to help me into it." Elphie huffed.

"Alright fine, they are all commission fiends here and that dress is questionable, but these two are very nice and appropriate. I know that they are not colors that you are used to wearing, but they are dark and I don't think that they clash. Now, I'll guard the door, put on this one." Manif handed her the first dress he suggested.

"Why are you doing this? Besides the fact that I was insane enough to agree to it."

"Just that and because I love being in on surprises. If you would lighten up, you would see that it is fun."

"For whom?"

"For me of course." Manif chuckled and kissed Elphie's cheek.

"If one of these two does not work, we will move on, I promise."

"Another shop?" Elphie sighed.

"I am convinced that somewhere in Shiz there is a semi-formal dress that will not annoy you. Although I can't promise the same about the sales people. Now try this on." Manif chuckled, handed her a dress then left.

Elphie stood for a moment looking from the closed door to the dress in her hand and could not help but chuckle softly. This had been her idea in the first place and she was being unnecessarily difficult. Once again she undressed, feeling slightly better that her friend was guarding the door. She put the dress on then looked at herself, frowning.

"How are we doing in there?" Manif called in a high-pitched singsong voice.

"I don't know about this." Elphie said as she opened the door.

"This lace thing here is itchy, and it's too short."

"Hmm, this isn't quite like I envisioned."

"You envisioned me in formal wear?"

"We are in a formal wear store, what was I supposed to see you in, pajamas?" Manif said.

"Oh wait, I've seen you in those." He chuckled.

"Manif, honestly!" Elphie said.

"Okay, this one isn't it. Try that one, and take off the boots this time." Manif said pointing to Elphie's feet.

"If I must."

"You must, if this works, you'll need shoes anyway."

"I have my dress boots."

"How Glinda has survived this, I will never know. Just change." Manif chuckled and left.

"I wear my pink pajamas in the summer when it's hot..." Elphie heard Manif sing as she started to change.

As she took off one dress and then put on another she listened to him sing, hum and whistle Glinda's pajama song. She couldn't help but laugh when she heard whistling followed by a rather loud, 'with nothing on at all.'

After she had the dress on and her boots off she turned and looked in the mirror, surprised that her first reaction was not entirely negative. She recognized the reddish purple color as a darker version of a flower she had worked with called an amaranth. Manif was still humming and whistling when she went to open the door. When she did he fell into the room, landing on his behind.

"You could have warned me, you know." He chuckled as he got up.

"What? Knock on the inside of the door to come out." Elphie chuckled.

"Wow green girl." Manif said with admiration when he got his first look at Elphie.

"I mean really wow." He repeated and Elphie blushed and looked at him oddly.

"And I say that in an 'I'm engaged and your girlfriend is insanely jealous' sort of way."

"Manif, I don't know. I mean this neckline." Elphie said tracing the shallow V styled neck.

"Everyone knows that your skin is green Elphaba, showing a little of it in that area is fine. But you might want to consider that strapless brassiere, your straps are showing." Manif smiled pointing to a white strap peeking out from under the dark material midway between her neck and shoulder.

"Can we refrain from discussing my undergarments please?" Elphie huffed as she tucked the straps under the material.

"Are you sure of the color?"

"You've worn dark purple before, this is just more reddish than bluish. It looks wonderful. Come and look in the three way mirror out there." Manif said and lead her out into the wide area outside the four changing rooms where there were chairs and a very large ornate three-view mirror.

Elphie looked at herself in the mirror, ignoring the gushing sales girls that Manif was keeping at bay. The skirt part was fairly normal; it hit right above her ankle and was sort of flowing. There seemed to be some sort of pattern embedded into the material itself but it was very subtle. It was the bodice that she was having trouble with. It looked sort of like a shawl that sat on the middle of her shoulders slightly overhanging the long sleeves. The two ends crisscrossed over her chest, the right over the left forming the V-neck and ending at her hips where it merged into the skirt. The bodice wasn't exactly ruffled, but it did have some subdued texture to it, but without the pattern that was embedded in the skirt.

"You look great green girl, you really do. But if you can't see it, try and look at yourself with Glinda's eyes." Manif said to her after a few minutes.

"This is a young dowager's cocktail dress?" Elphie smiled.

"Actually no. It's just a conservative semi-formal winter dress. Don't let the color throw you green girl. The purple hue is dark enough. I might tease you, annoy you, irritate, confound, confuse, amuse and fluster you, but I would never do something to humiliate you." Manif said seriously.

"I know that." Elphie sighed.

"So I guess that this is the one."

"Unless you want to go look in the other shops. I can send ahead warnings, if you do." Manif chuckled.

"I am not a browser. This is the one." Elphie smiled.

"And we have a winner!" Manif announced cheerily and Elphie thought she heard a chorus of relieved sighs.

X

"So you think that they are up to something too?" Glinda said as they waited for the meeting to begin.

"Oh I know that that they are up to something, Mani just wouldn't tell me what. Not even after a little extra special motivation." Dani chuckled and Glinda giggled.

"But he was giddy and excited all morning, so it involves a surprise for one of us I'm fairly certain."

"Elphie's been evasive, so I agree. Whatever it is, it is making them both happy. That's the important thing."

"True. So how was your weekend?"

"Saturday night we went on a date. Just a simple one, dinner out then back home for dancing and nightcaps and cuddling under the stars and in front of the fire." Glinda sighed happily.

"Manif and I like to neck in front of the fire too." Dani chuckled.

"Neck?" Glinda giggled.

"My Aunt's favorite term. Kissing, with extras."

"There was lots of that too." Glinda giggled.

"You know I should teach you the sparkle spell. The actual spell, I don't know how Elphie does it and all she says; when she says anything is candeo. It makes everything more romantic, especially when she makes them fall." Glinda sighed.

"You two have a nice thing going on over in Crage Hall." Dani chuckled.

"We like it."

They talked about Dani and Manif's weekend until the meeting started. After they learned about how the evening would go, they were able to see the other pieces that were selected.

"Some of these are exceptional." Dani said as they looked around while waiting for their turn to choose frames.

"I know. Dani, would it be okay with you if I told Elphie a little about your sketch. She did not make the connection between your parents not coming and what your sketch is about. She might deal okay with the other sketches in this category, but I think seeing Manif in that way might be too much for her. Even with that hint of strategically placed sheet." Glinda grinned.

"You know I didn't think about that. You are right. He is not modest by any means, but he might to like the thought of her seeing him like that either. Tell her whatever you want."

"Thank you Dani." Glinda said as they started to select their frames.

"Do you think that Elphaba will recognize your painting as a portrait of her?" Dani asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. At least not at first. It depends on her mood. But I think that she will love it. Especially when I tell her I thought about drawing her like you drew Manif." Glinda giggled.

"You wouldn't do a nude of her for an art show." Dani chuckled with certainty.

"Not for a show, no. But I really want to, and I did think about it. Someday maybe." Glinda said with a silly grin.

X

"I do not think that the sales lady was being all that pushy." Manif said as they walked out of the shop.

"How many times did I have to say these shoes cramp my toes before she got a different style." Elphie huffed.

"You wouldn't let her measure your feet." Manif pointed out as he took the garment bag from Elphie.

"She tried to remove my stockings. And quit harping at me. You have no idea what it is like."

"The last time I bought a good suit a tailor adjusted my testicles to see if I dress better to the left or to the right, so don't even try that with me green girl." Manif chuckled and Elphie blushed, even though she wasn't exactly sure what he said.

"Look Manif, I can only take so much of the hands on, condescending sales tactics of these boutiques."

"I get that. And the fact that Glinda even still tries to shop for clothes with you is a testament to either her deep devotion to you or her well hidden unstable mental state." Manif laughed.

"And the fact that I still try is testament to mine, on both counts."

"I won't argue with that, but the fact remains that you need shoes. I refuse, on Glinda's behalf, to allow you to wear those dress boots, even if they are very nice. One more shop, a shoe store. And I'll measure your feet." Manif said.

"Okay, one more shop. But I get to choose." Elphie said.

"Green girl, I don't think that the Militia Surplus store will have appropriate footwear." Manif said with a grin.

"You know, you might get all the credit for being brave enough to take me shopping for clothes, but that is only because the people who think that aren't subjected to the side of you that I seem to be blessed with." Elphie retorted.

"So you admit that you are blessed." Manif grinned and Elphie chuckled.

"By a few things actually. Including a cobbler's shop where I will not be fawned over, my feet have already been measured and that is Glinda approved." Elphie smiled.

"Well if it's Glinda approved, how can I say no? So where is this wonderful and rare retail place that doesn't annoy you?" Manif chuckled.

"On Vendor's Row." Elphie smiled.

"Ah of course, there is a fine cobbler there." Manif said.

"And it's in the civilized part of Shiz."

"You are a closet snob green girl."

"If that means I prefer not to have my intelligence insulted by sales people, then yes, I am."

"So why don't I take you to dinner, so we can honestly tell our girls that's what we did, then we will go find you some shoes. Good thing you mentioned a place far away. I'm sure word has spread around here, I was thinking I may have to start offering bribes."

"Manif really! I would not have needed to be bribed."

"Not you green girl, the shopkeepers, to let us in." Manif laughed as he offered Elphie his arm.

X

"Thank you Manif." Elphie said as they walked towards the dorm.

"For everything. I think Glinda will love this dress. I'll need to adjust to it, but she will love it."

"You are very welcome. I love assisting romantic endeavors. And Glinda will love it. It is elegant, sophisticated and just a touch sexy." Manif grinned and Elphie blushed.

"At least we found some shoes. And I would like to put it on the record that that is how purchasing new shoes should be. We walked in, greeted Mr. Ilore, showed him the dress, he brought out an appropriately formal pair of shoes that can be worn with other outfits. I tried them on and surprise...they fit and were comfortable, we thanked him, paid for them and left." Elphie smiled.

"So noted, and I'm adding no one burst into tears and no foul language was uttered."

"She did not burst into tears, her bottom lip quivered. If she hadn't tried to sell me that horrid blouse with the stripes, I would have kept my counsel. And I only swore once." Elphie said in her own defense.

"Not your foul language green girl. The sales lady at the boutique. She said quite a few colorful phrases and I think she took a drink from a bottle of whiskey when she went back to the store room for the third time."

"If she had listened to me when I said I do not wear high heels or hosiery with holes in it, she could have avoided that stress. It's her own fault." Elphie said with no contriteness at all.

"Those weren't holes they were...you know never-mind. Ask Glinda." Manif chuckled.

"I can honestly say that is the most interesting shopping trip I have ever been on. I'd really rather not repeat it, but I wouldn't have missed it for anything in Oz."

"I'd rather not repeat it either, but some of my difficulties can be attributed to your helpfulness." Elphie chuckled.

"I would not have to have had been so helpful if you had not been so difficult, just like always." Manif grinned.

"And thus it continues." Elphie smiled.

"Don't you love normalcy?" Manif said as they stood outside Crage Hall.

"Love it, yes. Understand it, no." Elphie smiled.

"Run these things upstairs and hide them, if that's even possible. Our loves will be here very soon." Manif said and handed Elphie her things.

"I appreciate this you know." Elphie said and kissed Manif's cheek.

"I know."

Elphie put her garment bag, with the shoes and stockings in it, inside the garment gag that held her and Glinda's evening dresses, hoping that would hide it well enough until Friday. She thought about looking at it again, but was afraid that if she did, she would just return it.

"No second-guessing. If you can't trust yourself, trust Manif. You wanted to surprise Glinda and this will." Elphie said as she shut the wardrobe and headed back downstairs.

X

Manif and Elphie met Glinda and Dani at the carriage. Since Glinda wanted a snack they all went into the cafe, got some snacks and drinks then sat together talking about their afternoons. Manif and Elphie said nothing but that they had dinner together and ran an errand. Elphie tried to appease Glinda's curiosity by giving her a new G charm for her bracelet that she had found at a cart on Vendors Row, but that only served to fuel it. Manif did not have any better luck with the little bracelet that he bought for Dani.

"See I told you Manif, only you are distracted by bright and shiny objects." Elphie smiled.

"Mani, I can't believe that you are trying to buy us off." Dani chuckled.

"Yeah!" Glinda huffed.

"I'm wounded Dani girl. We purchased these little trinkets to show you that we were thinking of you while we were running our errand. Is that a crime? Actually strike that because it almost was." Manif chuckled.

"Oh it was not." Elphie said with a small glare and Glinda looked like she was about to explode.

"Lyndie we ran an errand. It is a surprise for Friday night and that is all I will say on the subject. You'll just have to wait." Elphie smiled.

"I hate patience!" Glinda pouted with a smile and Dani chuckled.

Glinda tried in vain to get more information, to no avail, so she and Dani told their loves about their time at the Arts Center. While they were laughing about some of the abstract sculptures, Norven came over to their table.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I have an urgent message for Miss Elphaba."

"Thank you Master Norven." Elphie said casually as she took the note, but Glinda could feel her defenses fly up.

"It's from the Chancellor. Why would the Chancellor's office contact me?" Elphie said warily.

"Top Student stuff?" Glinda wondered.

"I doubt that, just open it up green girl." Manif said.

"_Miss Thropp_." Elphie read.

_"You are hereby summoned to appear before the Honor Council tomorrow morning at eight-o-clock in the morning to answer charges of Honor Code violations. If you do not appear you will be assumed guilty and punitive measures will be taken._

_Lojif Mogurelity, Chief Administrator"_

"What in the hell?" Manif said angrily as he took the letter from a stunned Elphie.

"Elphie sweetheart, breathe. We will figure this out." Glinda said quietly feeling Elphie's panic and paranoia.

"This has to be some sort of horrible miscommunication. Who in their right mind would bring you of all people up on ethics charges? It's insane." Manif said after he read and reread the letter.

"It's Colwen Grounds." Elphie said with almost no inflection.

"They can't pull me out of school, so they are going to have me kicked out." She said as her breathing became uneven and she started to twitch.

"They are going to take it away, my life, my future...you. Everythin..."

"Elphaba, listen to me. Do not let this take hold, don't." Glinda said sternly, but affectionately as she took Elphie's face gently in her hands.

"You are not going to lose anything, especially not me." She said, her eyes locked onto Elphie's as she tried to calm her ready to flee love.

"There has to be a logical explanation for this green girl. Dani and I are going to go see what we can find out, the graduate student network is always up on these things. We will be back, okay?" Manif said but Elphie just sat there trembling and trying to breathe.

"We'd appreciate it Manif, just sneak upstairs. Come on my love, let's go to our room."

"Just hold tight green girl." Manif said and went to kiss Elphie's cheek, but she flinched and pulled away.

Dani patted Glinda's shoulder then hurried off with Manif. Glinda, still holding Elphie's hands, got up then pulled Elphie up.

"Come Elphie, just get to our room and you can pace, twitch and mutter all you need to." Glinda said softly as she started to walk towards the steps.

Elphie followed Glinda without a fuss, but Glinda could feel her extreme distress, panic and more paranoia than she had felt from her in a very long time. When they were safely behind closed doors, Glinda took Elphie's face in her hands again.

"My love, I do not know what this is all about. But no matter what, no one can take me away from you. No way, no how. It will never happen because I will never allow it and I know you would not either. So get that out of your head, right this instant. Do you hear me?" Glinda said as she released her face and Elphie stared at her for a few beats then nodded.

"Good because we have discussed this. You have enough of your own insecurities without taking mine." Glinda smiled, resisting the urge to stroke her cheek or give her a kiss.

Elphie started to pace and twitch, muttering about her great-grandfather and the influence that he had. Glinda did not think for a minute that this had anything to do with Colwen Grounds, but was not going to say anything yet. Elphie had not slipped into full-blown panic and was managing her paranoia, so things were as good as they could be considering. Glinda was worried though, very worried. She remembered the lecture they received during orientation about the Honor Council and the seriousness of violating the Academic Honor Code. She fervently hoped that Manif and Dani found out something, even something bad would relieve the pressure of not knowing what was going on. Wanting to do something to help, Glinda dodged a still pacing and twitching Elphie to get their student handbook then settled in her chair to read the Academic Honor Code.

After plowing through all the possible violations, which was giving her a headache, Glinda looked up and saw Elphie sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. She was no longer twitching and her paranoia had lessened, but she was feeling defeated and lost.

"My love." Glinda said going over to her side.

"I know this has nothing to do with Colwen Grounds." Elphie said without looking up.

"I do not think that it does either Elphie." Glinda said quietly.

"Why don't we wait until Manif and Dani come and see if they found out anything. Trying to speculate how this awful mistake happened will just drive us crazy." Glinda said.

"How do you know that it is a mistake? Elphie said looking up.

"Elphaba Thropp, you can't be serious. You are the most honest and ethical person I've ever known, and that includes my parents. They fibbed to me once." Glinda smiled.

"I don't understand Lyndie, what did I do wrong?" Elphie said and the tone of her voice broke Glinda's heart.

"Nothing my love, you did nothing wrong, I'm positive. Come." Glinda said as she tugged Elphie up and over to the sitting area. She put on the song that Byjon gave them and put herself into Elphie's arms. She sang bits and pieces of the song as they swayed to the music.

"I look up to everything you are. In my eyes you do no wrong. And I believe in you, although you never asked me to..." Glinda sang with feeling as the song was ending. She was very relieved that Elphie was settling down, even just a little.

"We will figure this out my Elphie, we will."

"I have to face a group of men who have the power to tell me that I can no longer attend school. I don't know what to do." Elphie said quietly.

"You will be you, honest, direct, but hopefully not sarcastic. Manif will help you, I'm positive. And we can always get Gotero to protest." Glinda smiled.

"I'm frightened." Elphie whispered and laid her head on Glinda's shoulder and Glinda held her tight until Manif and Dani came.

X

"Ran? How? Why?" Elphie said as she got up and started to pace.

"I'm not one hundred percent positive that it is Ran, it's just with what we found out it seems to fit." Manif said.

"I knew that no good, pompous pain in Elphie's behind was a cad." Glinda huffed.

"What else did you find out about the creep?"

"It seems as though he had some trouble with his dissertation committee over the past few weeks. His documentation was faulty somehow, his research didn't support the findings and he was unable to explain certain pieces of experiments. I did find out that a student filed the charges. Usually a student with a grievance goes to their department head, but I found out that Professor Thiol knows nothing about this. Whoever did accuse you will have to be present at the Honor Council Inquiry, so we will know for sure then. But from everything I heard now, and everything that you have said over the past few months my theory is that Ran was in over his head, used some of your work to fill in the gaps, without knowing all the ins and outs. I think one of his committee members recognized your work and when he was called on it he decided to save his own ass, my apologies Glinda, by frying yours. Apparently these charges were just filed today, so I'm guessing he has some sort of plan."

"But I didn't...he is the one...that bastard!" Elphie said angrily.

For a short time the four friends allowed themselves to express their anger at the situation. Glinda had to excuse herself to the bathroom when she realized that her use of an extremely vulgar term to describe a part of Ran's anatomy was because she was channeling. She was glad that Elphie was angry though; angry Elphie would do what she needed to do get through this. It was defeated Elphie that had frightened her.

When most of the ire had been vented off they got down to business, in spite of Elphie's objections. Dani told her that she had gone to talk to Beliea about an Honor Council hearing because she had served on the council her last two years as an undergraduate. Elphie was both relieved and distressed that Beliea had volunteered to gather up her information and would be arriving soon to help.

Beliea showed up within fifteen minutes with Loma and some snacks.

"I thought reinforcements might be in order." Beliea chuckled.

"You two did not have to come over here. You have your own classes to worry about." Elphie said.

"Don't be ridiculous Elphaba, we wouldn't let you go through this alone." Loma said.

"And I figured Glinda would need cake." She added with a grin taking the cover off of an entire chocolate cake.

"No better way to plow through the very hard to understand Honor Code." Glinda chuckled.

"Elphaba, I want to help. Going in there prepared and confident is half the battle. I brought all the information I had. This batch is specifically on violations of the integrity of the scientific research process." Beliea smiled.

"I don't know what to say." Elphie stammered.

"No need to say anything, I can only imagine how frightening this is for you. Shall we get to work?"

Manif conjured up some more chairs and everyone sat and listened to Beliea tell them about the general process of a hearing and what Elphie could expect first thing. When they all had a good working knowledge of what an Honor Council hearing entailed they split up. Loma, Dani and Glinda served up some coffee and snacks then settled in the sitting area to look for specific parts of the code that Beliea thought might be useful. Glinda also penned a message to Mr. Kwenyo, over Elphie's strong objections because when Beliea found out that a non-professor was one of Elphie's advisors, she thought he would be a superb character witness should one be needed.

On Beliea's suggestion Elphie took out all her lab notebooks for the past few months and Beliea was amazed at how detailed and complete they were. Her assurances that this was a very good thing, made Elphie relax enough so that Manif felt free to tease her. For hours Elphie went back over things she had done with Ran and they narrowed it down to a few specific experiments that he could have tried to redo as his own, especially her last amino acid experiment. She told them about how he had acted as well as the things he had said and Manif said the timing was about right for when his problems with his committee started. By the time they were done, Elphie was a little more confident that she could answer whatever scientific questions were presented to her, but she was still very nervous and terrified that the life she had grown to love would be taken away from her.

"Elphaba, you are the Top Student, perfect record, perfect marks and held in very high esteem in your department." Manif said.

"You are just going to have to trust yourself."

"He's right Elphaba, you did nothing wrong. You have all the documentation for your research, so you are prepared in that way, but you need to know that you in the right here and believe it. Present yourself as the Top Student with nothing to hide and nothing to fear." Beliea said.

"Get Glinda to dress you green girl." Manif chuckled.

"I had planned on it." Elphie smiled.

"Good. Elphaba, I know this seems intimidating and in a way it is, but remember the Honor Council is neutral, they really only want to get at the truth, and the truth is on your side here." Manif said.

"That's true. So any questions?" Beliea asked and Elphie shook her head.

"Okay then, I'll meet you downstairs in the cafe and we can go together." Beliea said.

"Us to." Manif said pointing to Dani who was asleep in the blue chair. Glinda was asleep in the pink one and Loma had gone back to her room earlier.

"Once again, I don't know what to say." Elphie said quietly.

"Say you will remember to bring all these logs with you in the morning." Manif said quietly.

"I will. Thank you."

"Just try and get some rest Elphaba, this will work out." Beliea said then gave Elphie a hug.

"Do you want me to come back after I take Beliea to her dorm and keep you properly annoyed all night?" Manif chuckled.

"I appreciate the offer, but I need some time to let this settle." Elphie said.

"It will be fine green girl. We'll see you in the morning." Manif said then gave her a long hug while Beliea roused Dani.

Glinda woke up enough to tell everyone goodbye then stretched out on her bed to wait while Manif gave Elphie one final pep talk. Glinda was almost asleep again by the time they all left. Elphie planned to go over her logs and the things that Beliea left for her, so she could bring some order to everything that had been discussed over the past few hours. But she needed something more, something more visceral. So she took Glinda's shoes off, got her under the covers then got in behind her.

"Elphie, you are frightened." Glinda said sleepily as Elphie got her settled into a snuggle.

"I am, but I'm here with you. Sleep now my precious girl. I need you with me in the morning."

"I'll be with you, perky and ready to beat up Ran for doing this to you." Glinda said.

"Don't fret about it Lyndie, there will be time enough for that. I love you."

"I love you too and I always will." Glinda said.

"I will always love you, I will always need you, never will I leave you, Elphie my love." She sang in a sleepy voice.

Elphie chuckled and stroked Glinda's hair as she sang herself to sleep. Elphie knew that Manif was right and that she needed to trust herself, but trusting herself was the very thing that she had been having trouble doing lately. She knew that she had to, so she started by holding her love close and letting the scent and feel of her help calm her fears and help her find her inner strength.

(A/N: My technical glitches should all be worked out by the next posting.)


	218. Chapter 218

Elphie stood in front of their full-length mirror staring at herself, still trying to figure out what she might have done that could be considered malfeasance. She had been up all night trying to figure it out. First with Glinda in her arms, then by reviewing all her documentation, all of the notes, logs, everything. As dawn approached, she had even tried to sort it out in her journal, sorting through her confusion with the situation, her feelings about Ran in general and everything that her friends were doing to help. By the time she needed to wake up Glinda, she still didn't have any specific answers, but she was convinced that Manif's theory about Ran was correct. She was also fairly certain that it was her last amino acids experiment, the one that he had been all but obsessed with, that was the problem.

"You look good my love." Glinda said, her soft voice a welcome intrusion.

"Now you just need to feel the part." She said as she wrapped her arms around Elphie's waist.

"If Ran is the one who did this, and I think that he more than likely is. Why? I mean we've never really gotten along, but I assumed that we were working towards the same thing." Elphie sighed.

"Don't try to speculate Elphie, you'll drive yourself crazy." Glinda said.

"You mean crazier." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Whatever Ran's selfish and I'm sure butt-saving motives are, they will all come out I'm sure." Glinda smiled as Elphie turned around and looked at her with arched eyebrows.

"Butt-saving?"

"Oh you know what I mean. All you need to do is be confident, you did nothing wrong. You are Top Student." Glinda said as she put Elphie's pins on her blouse.

"You are intelligent and have an innate scientific mind. And you can defend yourself against anything they throw at you. You just need to believe that you can." She continued as she put Elphie's academic shawl around her shoulders.

"What if it is like the Ministers and the Judges?" Elphie said softly, giving voice to fears that had been plaguing her all night, Glinda pulled her into a long hug then caressed her cheek.

"It's not. Just remember what Beliea said. The Council is neutral; they only want to determine the truth. Don't hear and see this through your Colwen Grounds lens Elphaba, don't react or respond like you do there. This is different. It's terrible, frightening, aggravating, nerve-wracking and could, in a worst case scenario adversely affect your life. But it is not Colwen Grounds; the deck is not stacked against you. You are in the right. My love you have to believe that and go into this from that place." Glinda said gently. Elphie was not in a confident place yet and that worried her.

"I know Lyndie, it's just that I can't make sense of any of this." Elphie said starting to tremble.

"Oh Elphie no, no my love. Don't let Ran win this. Do not let him get to you." She said as she gathered her love up.

"You've tussled with him many times in the lab, taken whatever he dished out and given back better. This really is no different."

"Yes it is. It's not in the lab." Elphie said.

"Then put it there in your head. It's about science, experiments, documentation and processes. It might even be about frisky enzymes for all I know. I have an idea that may help."

"Uh-oh." Elphie smiled.

"I'm ignoring the implications of that because of the circumstances." Glinda grinned and kissed her love. Her last comments had taken Elphie by surprise and bolstered her confidence somewhat.

"Go to the lab now. Professor Thiol's note requested that you come there before going to your hearing anyway, so go now, alone. I know that you are not going to eat breakfast and I am fairly certain that you do not want to deal with the group of our well-meaning, but potentially overwhelming friends that will be gathered in the café."

"Our friends?"

"Don't worry about that my precious Elphie. I'll talk to them, then bring Beliea and Manif to meet you at the lab and we will go over together." Glinda said as she went to go get Elphie's book satchel which was stuffed full of notebooks and papers. She added an empty notebook, her glasses and picked up her pen.

"I would like to see Mr. Kwenyo beforehand and I'm sure he will be there." Elphie said.

"Go my love." Glinda said handing her the satchel and slipping her favorite pen into her pocket.

"I believe in you, although you never asked me to." She said then gave Elphie a soft, lingering kiss.

"You will be there?"

"Of course I will Elphie. I'll lead the cheering section." Glinda grinned.

"Please tell me that you are kidding." Elphie said, never quite sure with her perky love.

"It will be a very subdued and silent cheering section." Glinda grinned.

"I would hope. But so help me Glinda, if I hear one 'give me an E, give me an L' and so forth, like you have been known to do when I'm cleaning, I'll…"

"You'll what?" Glinda grinned.

"Fall in love with you all over again, then not speak to you." Elphie chuckled and Glinda could feel that she was getting some sort of balance. They embraced tightly for a long time then Elphie kissed Glinda and left. Glinda had a brief but helpful cry then gathered her things and went to the café.

X

"Mr. Kwenyo, I'm so sorry that you have been dragged into all of this." Elphie said after a comforting hug from her mentor.

"Nonsense my child, Glinda did the right thing by contacting me. This is a horrible situation and I am appalled that Ranclov is behaving in such a manner."

"I'm not for certain that it is Ran, that is just an educated guess." Elphie replied.

"Well, we do know for sure. Thiol received a notice from the Council to appear at your hearing. Ranclov may have thought he was getting away with something by going directly to the Council, but in actuality, he may have just made it harder." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"Is Professor Thiol very disappointed in me?" Elphie said quietly.

"My dear, dear child, of course not. And neither am I, or anyone else here. This is not your doing, at all. This is a cowardly act by a man who cannot take responsibility for his own actions or face his own weaknesses. If anyone is guilty of academic misconduct, it is Mr. Rankel and I think that will come to light in due course."

"I hope so, I am so very nervous. May we go into the lab please?" Elphie asked.

"Of course Elphaba, Thiol is waiting for you in there."

"I'm glad that you are here." Elphie said quietly.

"I am glad that you allowed me to be. It will all work out Elphaba, I feel it in these old busybody bones." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled as he offered Elphaba his arm, very thankful that she chuckled too.

Professor Thiol was waiting in the project lab and reiterated what Mr. Kwenyo had said. They talked together for a little while about what Beliea had said, about what Professor Thiol had found out and about what Elphie needed to do, from an academic standpoint. When the men went to gather more documentation about the experiment they all agreed was the most likely one under dispute, Elphie went to her classroom lab. She went to her station and put on her lab coat. She played with the beakers, Petri dishes and other things that were neatly lined up and tried to remember who she was in here. She had been wandering around in her head for just a little while when she once again heard the same sweet voice that had filtered into her thoughts that morning.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda said quietly.

"Professor Thiol said that we should to get going. He is proud of you, you know." She said as she held out a small glass of milk.

"You are kidding." Elphie said genuinely surprised at the comment, but not the milk. She would tell her love later that food is not allowed in the lab.

"I overheard him tell Mr. Kwenyo that you are handling all of this very well, like a true professional. I could feel his pride." Glinda said. She had also felt that the Professor blamed himself, at least partially, for this mess but she kept that to herself.

"I can't even begin to process that." Elphie said as she took the glass.

"Then just let it go and drink your breakfast." Glinda grinned and Elphie took a sip.

"What? No fruit." Elphie quipped as she put down the glass and took off her lab coat.

"Manif has it, along with a carafe of cider. Beliea said there is always one of water on the tables."

"I'll never understand that man." Elphie said as she put on her shawl then picked up her satchel and glass of milk.

"Thank you Lyndie. You are the only reason that I am not lost right now."

"We will get through this my love. Never fear, your perky blonde protector is here!" Glinda chirped.

"Yes she is. My very supportive and hopefully quiet, perky blonde protector." Elphie smiled.

"Give me an E!" Glinda whispered as they both walked out the door.

X

Glinda watched Elphie's hands start to twitch as they waited outside the Honor Council meeting chambers and almost cried because she could do nothing to soothe her. She had been more or less okay on the walk over, eating a little fruit and engaging Manif. But she had sobered as soon as they were told they would have to wait because more information had been presented to the council that needed to be reviewed. Professor Thiol had insisted that he and Mr. Kwenyo be allowed to see this new information as well. That was fifteen minutes ago. Even with Beliea's explanations that this was not unusual, and could be something to her benefit, Glinda could feel her love trying to calm her paranoia and settle her own nerves. They were all startled by the door to the chamber opening and she watched as Beliea took control and guided Elphie to where they needed to be. Glinda followed Manif into the room taking in the layout as they went.

It was a small, nicely appointed room, divided by a small railing. In the smaller section were padded benches for observers. Manif indicated that they should sit behind the table where Elphie and Beliea were standing. He leaned over the railing and handed the carafe of cider to Beliea as he whispered something to her. While he was doing that, Glinda took in the rest of the room. Elphie's table was one of five that were set up in the form of a square. Towards the back of the room, across from where her love was getting settled was one long table where the seven Honor Council members were sitting. Beliea had told them that the smaller table to her left of the long one was for the three faculty advisors and to the right was for the person or people who initiated the inquiry. Beside Elphie's table, on the other side of the opening in the railing were Professor Thiol and two other men that Manif explained were professors in the Science Department that had dealt with both Elphie and Ran. Mr. Kwenyo was sitting behind them.

"Manif, she is so nervous and Ran grinning at her when he came in did not help. Now she is nervous, angry and confused. This is not good." Glinda whispered.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention please." A young man at the long table said as he banged a gavel.

"This Council was convened to address an allegation of academic misconduct against Miss Elphaba Thropp, Medicinal Chemistry Second Year. Is Miss Thropp present?"

"Yes sir." Elphie said just loud enough to be heard.

"Very good." The man nodded to Elphie.

"The allegation was brought to us by Mr. Ranclov Rankel, General Chemistry Doctorial candidate and Miss Thropp's lab partner. Is Mr. Rankel present?"

"I am sir." Ran said loud and clear.

"Fine. Mr. Rankel please detail your complaint against Miss Thropp." The man said and sat back down. Ran stood up, gave Elphie a funny look then cleared his throat.

"During the process of defending my dissertation, it was brought to my attention that a significant part of my research was exactly like or uncannily similar to research that Elphaba presented to the Demonstration Project consultants as her own. We had collaborated on parts of an important amino acids experiment on several occasions, and at one point, I was forced to make adaptations because her initial premise was faulty. I tried to talk to her about this, but she refused to discuss her notes and only told me that the experiment had been absorbed into the project. That she took my research and presented as her own was the only conclusion that I could come to and that is something not even a Top Student should be allowed to get away with." Ran said with confidence and a touch of disdain.

As Ran spoke, Glinda could feel Elphie getting angrier and angrier. Beliea had warned her, rather firmly to not speak out of turn and Glinda knew that her love wanted nothing more than pace and swear.

"Miss Thropp do you remember the experiment and the time frame to which is Mr. Rankel is referring?"

"Yes sir, I do." Elphie said, standing up after Beliea patted her arm.

"Would you like to respond to his allegation that you used his research and findings from that experiment as your own?" One of the men asked, seriously, but not unkindly.

"Yes sir, I would." Elphie said.

"Proceed." He said as he sat down.

Elphie looked at Beliea, who nodded and smiled at her. Glinda saw her pick up her pen from the table, where she had been using it to control her twitching fingers and smiled.

"That experiment was the result of unclear findings from a different experiment that I was conducting at the time. I designed it, oversaw it and documented it. The collaboration that Ran alluded to was more than likely the several times he tried to insinuate himself into my work and the one time I asked him to watch after the experiment when I was called out of the lab on an emergency." Elphie said calmly.

"So you did invite his collaboration?" One of the Council asked.

"No sir, I asked him to just see to it because I had to leave unexpectedly and the experiment needing monitoring. He complained about doing it rather vehemently. I almost asked one of the project consultants. After that, he would make suggestions and try to redo parts of it, and at one point, he did change it entirely. But he did not know that I had already taken the experiment in a different direction so what he did made no difference anyway. He became extremely agitated when he found out that it had been taken over by the project. At no time was I informed that he suspected me of using his work as mine, or that he had been questioned on it. I had no idea. He did look at my notes that day and I did take them back because they were incomplete. I did not discuss it with him either because he was being confrontational, insisting that it was his right to be informed and to see my notes. If I had not been accustomed to his behavior, I would have been intimidated." Elphie said truthfully.

"You two do not get along then?" A Council member asked.

"Generally speaking, no sir we do not." Elphie replied.

"Mr. Rankel, did you not inform Miss Thropp of your suspicions when you found out that the disputed experiment was now under someone else's control?"

"I did not believe that to be any of her business…sir. If I may, I would like to respond as to our animosity.

"If you wish Mr. Rankel."

"Elphaba was assigned as my lab partner over the summer. She was an undergraduate in graduate level classes and it was my job to instruct her and oversee her work. She was difficult from the start and made very little effort to adapt. I am Professor Thiol's research assistant and due respect, which I received little, if any of. So I agree that we did not get along, but it was not from my lack of trying." Ran replied.

"Miss Thropp?"

"I do have a reputation for being difficult, that I will not deny. I do respect Ran's intellect, but not him personally because I have always felt that respect needs to be earned. I think that I did adapt to the lab environment in general. I have a much harder time with his teaching, communication and research methods." Elphie said.

"So noted." The Council member said.

"Query sir?" Beliea asked, rising from her chair.

"And you are?"

"I am Beliea Solytio, Graduate Student in Psychology sir. I am Miss Thropp's advisor for these proceedings."

"She speaks for you Miss Thropp?"

"Yes sir she does."

"Proceed with your query Miss Solytio."

"Thank you sir. Mr. Rankel said that he was Professor Thiol's RA. We were curious as to why he did not take this complaint to him first." Beliea said.

"Mr. Rankel, your response please." A different Council member said.

"It is my right, as a Shiz student to make use of the Honor Council. My reasons for by-passing the head of my department are irrelevant." Ran all but smirked and the seven young men conferred for a moment.

Even though Elphie was holding her own, Glinda was growing concerned about her because she was beginning to feel less and less from her.

"Because it affects Miss Thropp directly, we think that your reasons are very relevant. Miss Solytio presented a legitimate query, address it please." The Council member who appeared to be in charge said and Ran bristled. Elphie had won a small victory, but Glinda still could not feel anything from her.

"I did not go directly to Professor Thiol with my accusations because I did not feel that I would be heard in a fair and impartial way. He gives Elphaba all sorts of special treatment and allows her unprecedented leeway in the lab. She also fraternizes outside of the laboratory with Dr. Lofier and Master Apothecary Kwenyo, two of the Project consultants and may consort with others for all I know. I have thought all along that this is the reason she was put on the project and given plumb research assignments in the first place. So it made sense that since she is everyone's pet, the fact that she stole my research would not be given serious consideration if I took it to the Department." Ran said with haughty tone in his voice.

As Ran spoke, she felt Professor Thiol bristle, Mr. Kwenyo get very angry and Manif become fit to be tied, but she still did not feel anything much from Elphie.

"This is absurd Manif, how can they let him say those things about Elphie." Glinda whispered angrily.

"He has a right to say his piece, however misguided and blatantly stupid it might be." Manif said but stopped talking when Professor Thiol stood up.

"I would like to respond to Ran's reasons, if I may." The Professor said in a tight, controlled voice.

"Please go ahead Professor."

"I made Miss Thropp and Ran lab partners over the summer session because I felt that the arrangement would serve her well in learning lab protocols and the fundamentals of research methodology. When it became apparent that the way she processes and works is very different than his, yes I did give her leeway because it was merited. Ran is an intelligent, but traditional and rather narrowly focused chemist and he is unable to make intuitive leaps like Miss Thropp does. She has a brilliant mind and exceptional scientific instincts, so yes she is being given training and research assignments to challenge her, including working on the Demonstration Project. She is given preferential treatment because she has earned it and for no other reason. But she is held to the same, if not higher academic and research standards as everyone else in the lab she has always lived up to them." The man said, addressing Ran who only huffed.

Glinda saw Elphie whisper something to Beliea and Beliea nodded and Elphie rose from her chair hesitantly. Glinda finally felt something from her. She felt fear.

"Excuse me sirs, but I would like to say something." Elphie said quietly.

"Of course Miss Thropp, please go ahead.

"Anyone who knows me, even slightly, knows that I am not social by nature. I do not even consort with my small circle of friends all that often. But yes, I do have a friendship with Mr. Kwenyo and Lofier. Mr. Kwenyo has known me since I was an infant; he provides me specially mixed medicines, oils and other things to address my sensitivity to water. He also assists me with private family business. I consider him my mentor and spend time with him, as I am able, both inside and outside the lab. Lofier is a family friend of my roommates and I work in his laboratory sometimes when I accompany her on trips to Frottica. He also created special lab coats and gloves to protect me while I work. We have had dinner once together at a café here when we discovered that the proprietors were friends of both of ours." Elphie said then sat back down.

"If I may?" Professor Thiol said and a Councilman nodded.

"Both gentleman came to me and explained the nature of their relationship with Miss Thropp when they were added as project consultants. Everything was vetted and was found to be aboveboard and perfectly acceptable. They were made her advisors because they understand the way she works. I do not think that this should be an issue any longer because it really has nothing to do with the accusation that Miss Thropp plagiarized Ran's work."

"I have something to add please." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"Please go on Mr. Kwenyo."

I agree that this fraternization issue is not relevant to the charge brought against Elphaba. But since I have been named as a party to this, I wish to go on record. I am Miss Thropp's oldest friend, mentor, Practicum Advisor, personal advisor and apothecary. I have never kept my immense pride in her or her accomplishments to myself and I never will. She has a brilliant and creative mind that is capable of achieving great things. I expect a great deal from her, but no more than she does of herself. Taking the easy route has never been her style. That being said, I'd like it noted; if I ever discovered that Elphaba had in any way committed an act of academic or research malfeasance, even a minor one, or was even considering it, I would personally and very severely take her to task. I am also confident that Lofier would do the same. Thank you for allowing me to speak my piece." Mr. Kwenyo said then smiled at Elphie before he sat down.

"Thank you for your input sir, we appreciate it. We also agree that the relationship between Miss Thropp and her advisors has no bearing on the issue at hand. We also do not think that it would have prevented Mr. Rankel's complaint from being dealt with fairly on a department level, but that is now a moot point. We will proceed with hearing the evidence that Miss Thropp used Mr. Rankel's research as her own before we break so that Miss Thropp can gather what she needs to respond."

As he was talking, Elphie whispered something to Beliea at the same time that Glinda slipped her a note.

"Query sir?" Beliea said.

"Yes Miss Solytio?"

"May we take a short break before we proceed? We have everything we need to answer the charges with us already so do not require a break for that purpose, but a short one now would be appreciated."

"I see, is that acceptable to you Mr. Rankel?"

"Fine, fine." Ran answered distractedly.

"Very well, we will reconvene in twenty minutes." The Councilman said and banged his gavel.

X

"What exactly was he insinuating about Elphie?" Glinda hissed in a whisper when they were out in the corridor. Beliea and Elphie had stayed behind to confer with Professor Thiol and Mr. Kwenyo.

"He's a jerk." Manif said angrily.

"But it was nipped in the bud, the Council has dismissed it and you need to calm down before she comes out here." He added.

"I know, alright, but I feel like giving him a piece of my mind. I mean really! Suggesting that Elphie, my Elphie, is consorting with her advisors. The nerve!" Glinda spat.

"He is just too full of himself to see that he is being a jerk, but I think the Council is already forming an opinion of him, and of Elphaba. She has some high powered friends in her corner in there."

"I guess, but she is getting lost Manif. All of this personal stuff is driving her farther into herself." Glinda sighed.

"Well, from here on it should be all academic, so maybe that will help."

"Oh my love, my love." Glinda said quietly when Elphie emerged, alone, from the chambers.

"Please Glinda." Elphie said in barely a whisper.

"I know Elphie. Do you need something to eat, or something else to drink?" Glinda asked and Elphie shook her head. They had only been in the hearing for an hour, but Elphie looked exhausted.

"Where's Beliea?" Manif asked.

"Hopefully not negotiating your surrender."

"Manif!" Glinda said in shock, but Elphie smiled slightly.

"No, more like Ran's. Mr. Kwenyo had an idea that he thinks will serve me well and knock holes into Ran's evidence, whatever that is. It's about how the evidence is presented and countered. Beliea is working it out with Ran's advisors now. Gotero is not the only one with a little rebel in them. I'm really glad she is on my side." Elphie said.

"I feel the same way about Glinda here." Manif chuckled.

"She is ready to let Ran have it. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that."

"Speaking as someone who has been, no, you wouldn't." Elphie smiled as Glinda shrugged and grinned.

The friends talked for a minute or so, then Elphie and Glinda went to a nearby sitting area. Beliea came out five or so minutes later very pleased that Ran did not care how he got to present his evidence.

"He just kept saying 'It speaks for itself.' The ass." Beliea said to Manif.

When there were only a few minutes left in break, Beliea reluctantly interrupted Elphie's quiet time with Glinda to make sure that she understood what was going to happen and what she needed to do.

Things had been arranged so that Ran and Elphie were now sitting with the Council, so the Council and the both parties could view evidence and counter evidence. Ran fired the open shot with a specific detail from the disputed experiment and Elphie responded in kind. It was clear that her documentation was far more detailed and organized than Ran's but that did not prevent Ran from making some very compelling points or Glinda from becoming a nervous wreck. Luckily the more in-depth and specific the give and take was, the calmer Elphie became.

For hours, details were presented and disputed, timelines formed and methodologies outlined. Professor Thiol and the other professors provided explanations and clarifications for the benefit of the Council, as well as verified that the processes, calculations and results were accurate and relevant. For every point that Ran presented against Elphie, she presented two or more in her favor. The Council members were asking just as many questions of Ran as they were of Elphie, and it was becoming clear to everyone that Ran was growing frustrated. Until, at a crucial point in the time line, one of Elphie's intuitive leaps came into play and she was asked to justify the changes she made to the experiment and explain her process.

Glinda could feel her love's confidence falter and her fear increase. Desperate to do something she took out her wand, and quietly chanted a spell as she tapped the small notebook that Manif brought. She wrote a short note on a page, but the words appeared on a page of blank paper in front of Elphie.

"_You're still you, after all. And this is one reason why. Do not be frightened."_ Elphie read as the words slowly appeared in Glinda's flowing script.

"What in the hell!" Ran said when he saw words appear on the paper.

"She's getting information from somewhere."

"Oh no." Glinda whispered to Manif.

"May I see that please?" The head Council member asked, and Elphie handed it over, looking miserable and guilty.

"This is not relevant to these proceedings." He announced after he conferred with Professor Thiol.

"But who is responsible?"

"I am…uh, your honor." Glinda said sheepishly as she stood up.

"And you are?"

"I'm Glinda Upland, Second Year Sorcery and Miss Thropp's best friend and roommate." Glinda said contritely.

"Miss Upland, sorcery is by no means forbidden in these chambers and was never specifically banned from these proceedings, but I must caution you to not do magic again, without requesting permission first."

"I won't your honor and I'm very sorry." Glinda said sincerely and handed her wand to Manif. She was contrite and sincere in her apology, but could not regret doing it.

"Very good then. And Mr. Rankel this is your only warning about inappropriate language. Shall we continue?"

The little note and the diversion that it caused helped Elphie gather her thoughts and her courage. She explained about the hunch, as she said Professor Thiol called it, which led her to restructure the experiment at that point in time. She provided the documentation of what she wanted to occur during the restructuring and how the results were not as important as what was happening to get them. Professor Thiol verified that he had given permission for her to restructure the experiment even though she had not provided him with details, because she had these hunches from time to time and they always proved fruitful. Ran chimed in that no one really knew what she was doing when she went off on what he termed a tangent and said that he thought it was during this time that she co-opted his research as her own and that he had suspicions that she had done so at other times as well, maybe even from other people, but had no proof. Professor Thiol stipulated that it was possible from a research standpoint, but made it very clear that he thought that it was unlikely. There were many questions and examination of Elphie's logs and data, but even with all of this Ran had won a point, and everyone, including Elphie knew it. It undermined the little confidence that she had and Glinda could feel that she was starting to flounder.

The questions and answers continued. Ran was haughtier than ever and even though Elphie still appeared to be in control, only Glinda knew how much emotional trouble her love was in, she was becoming mistrustful of her own defense points. At some point Elphie brought up that Ran's documentation did not make sense and said it in a way that indirectly turned the tables and implied that Ran was the one that stole the research from her. Ran strongly protested the implication and stressed the fact that he was not the one on trial. The Council agreed and continued with what they were examining, but Glinda felt a flutter from Professor Thiol as he realized that this might be what had really happened.

About half an hour after the ill fated explanation of a hunch, the hearing seemed to be winding down. After a final series of questions designed to give both parties an opportunity for final comments, Ran looked confident and Elphie merely passive. Professor Thiol provided the council with some options if they required more information, including having Elphie and Ran recreate the disputed experiment separately, but with a proctor.

"Ladies and gentleman." The head Council member said when everyone was settled back in their original places.

"Due the sensitive nature of the charges and the critical timeframe involved, we will be starting our deliberations immediately. Be assured that the Honor Council is going to consider everything very carefully and we will make use of one or more of Professor Thiol's options if necessary. What matters to us is finding the truth of the matter. We realize that our decisions affect the academic careers of those who come before us and we require a unanimous decision to apply a verdict of guilty. All parties involved will be contacted as soon as we have reached a decision or if we need to reconvene to gather more information. That will more than likely sometime today, either way. This hearing is adjourned until reconvened at a later time." He said then banged his gavel.

X

"Professor Thiol said that I could go to the Project Lab, as long as I do not work on any of my own projects." Elphie said when she and Beliea finally emerged from the hearing chambers.

"I think that is a good idea, but please come with us first and eat some lunch." Glinda replied.

"I am not hungry."

"Oh I think a little vegetable stew and hearing what went on in there will bolster you mood somewhat."

"I was in there Manif, I know what went on." Elphie said testily.

"Not really Elphaba, you were very focused, we saw a bigger picture." Beliea said and Elphie glared. But when Glinda looked at her with that precious smile and nodded, she softened just a little.

"Fine, I'll go and listen but I make no promise of eating." Elphie sighed.

"That's good enough for me." Glinda grinned.

"Glinda, exactly why did you magically write me that note?" Elphie asked as they walked to the café.

"Because I had to do something, I am a woman of action. And you forbad me from cheering, remember?" Glinda giggled.

"Cheering?" Manif chuckled.

"As in rah, rah sis boom bah?"

"As in she feels the need to be helpful while I clean up our room and spelling out my name in an annoyingly perky fashion is far less chaotic than her dusting or Oz forbid, sweeping." Elphie replied.

"I like to be supportive of everything she does. Give me an E." Glinda laughed.

"E" Manif chuckled.

"That was a rhetorical E." Elphie huffed.

"No it wasn't." Glinda pouted.

"Give me an L."

"L" Both Beliea and Manif said.

"Beliea, please do not let these two drag you down with them." Elphie said with a smile.

"Give me an P."

"P, Sorry Elphaba, but it's hard to ignore that much sincere perk." Beliea chuckled.

"Give me an H."

"Oh for the love of Oz." Elphie grumped.

"H. H green girl not O" Manif chuckled.

"Give me an I."

"I"

"Give me an E."

"E!" The two cheerleaders said quietly but enthusiastically.

"What does it spell?" Glinda said with a little bounce.

"Elphie! Yeah Elphie!" They all said then started to laugh.

"It's better when I have a feather duster and can jump on the bed." Glinda giggled.

"You two have an interesting life going on behind that closed door." Beliea chuckled and Glinda giggled and nodded enthusiastically.

Manif went to go get everyone lunch and while they ate, they told Elphie about what had been going on around her in the hearing room. Glinda told her about the flutters that she felt from various people at various times. Manif told her about Ran's reactions and occasionally amusing facial expressions, and Beliea told her how she thought the Council had reacted to various things. They did not gloss over the negative, but stressed the positive. The only thing that Elphie really got out of it was a reminder that her life was in the hands of a group of strangers. Glinda tried to keep things light and even suggested they go up to their room to decompress, but Elphie declined. When Loma, Hyrut and Gotero showed up, eager to hear news Elphie could no longer deal with talking or hearing about it and excused herself to go to the lab. Elphie was suppressing a great deal and Glinda was unable to really judge her mood beyond overwhelmed. She just hoped that letting Elphie know that things went better than she thought was the right thing to do.

As soon as Elphie entered the project lab, she was inundated with questions and supportive comments. A group of freshman lab assistants told her that they we on her side and would even be character witnesses for her. When Dr. Hoyiol took her aside and told her that the project consultants were all behind her and that they had gone through all the logs involving the appropriate timeframe, Elphie overloaded. She held it together long enough to thank Dr. Hoyiol properly and excuse herself before she fled.

X

"That was quick." Manif said when Beliea came two the TA's office with a message from the Honor Council.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Dani asked.

"Generally speaking a quick deliberation is a good thing because that means there wasn't an overwhelming amount of evidence against the accused to consider, but two and a half hours is really quick. I'm confident though. Do you know where Glinda is?" Beliea said.

"She's in the empath room with Loma and Juiva. She needed to even out a little, but didn't want to go to her room."

"Would you please tell her that the Council reconvenes in half an hour? I'm sure that she will want to go get Elphaba herself. I'm going to see if I can find out anything before things get started again."

"Sure thing Beliea. This would have been much harder on all of us without you." Manif said sincerely.

"I'm glad that I could help. I'll see you over there. Be prompt." Beliea smiled and left.

"Here we go." Manif said and took his fiancé into his arms.

"I am so angry with Ran, and frightened for Elphaba. She is the most ethical person I know and deserves much better than this."

"I agree Mani. Go tell Glinda, you will all know soon enough one way or the other and then we will take it from there. Gotero is drafting a petition and Hyrut wants to contact his lawyer uncle if things go badly."

"Oz forbid. I'll be back as soon as I can. Thank you for covering my study groups for me."

"It's my way of supporting the cause. She needs you." Dani said.

"And I need you, my darling Dani." Manif said and kissed her with passion and true affection.

"Go my Knight." Dani smiled.

"Until later m'lady." Manif said as he bowed his way out of the door.

Manif went to get Glinda and told her what Beliea had said as they walked across the campus and talked a little about what to if things went badly, even though they both felt very positive. Manif went on to the Council Chambers and Glinda went to the lab to get Elphie. When she got there, Elphie was not in any of the usual places and no one had seen her in awhile. Since Mr. Kwenyo and Professor Thiol were gone as well, Glinda assumed that Elphie had gone over with them and hurried off.

"Where's the green girl?" Manif said when Glinda came flying into the corridor in front of the Chambers.

"You mean you haven't seen her? She wasn't in the lab. I assumed that she came over with Mr. K and Professor T." Glinda said getting a bad feeling.

"No they were here five minutes or so ago looking for her. Maybe she is with Beliea." Manif said and peeked inside the Chambers. There was no sign of Elphie, but Beliea was in the observer's area close to the door, so he called to her.

"I haven't seen her. The hearing starts in ten minutes though. You need to find her." Beliea said as Glinda paced in circles saying 'oh no, on, no'.

"Glinda where would she be?"

"One of two places. Manif go look in her hidey-hole in the library,"

"Going." He said and trotted off.

"Get her back here Glinda, They are generally tolerant of short delays with these quick returns, but I'd rather not test that." Beliea said and Glinda nodded and took off.

"Oh Elphie my love, what happened? Did you panic? Shut down? Why didn't I stay with her?" Glinda said as she ran towards Elphie's meadow. When she got there, she saw her love sitting under a tree looking down the alley, the exact same position that she was in after her first meeting with the ambassador.

"Lyndie." Elphie gasped when Glinda stopped in front of her.

"You always find me, how do you always find me?"

"If you don't want to be found, you need to hide better." Glinda smiled.

"I'm not hiding, I'm trying to blend in." Elphie smiled back.

"I didn't even stay in the lab, I fled when the lab assistants wanted to be character witnesses and the consultants were gathering logs for me to use. I can't handle this."

"My love stay with us here a little longer, please. We have to go, the Council is reconvening in just a few minutes."

"What? So soon, this can't be good!" Elphie said worriedly as she rose from the ground.

"Beliea says it could be, I'll explain on the way." Glinda said as she tugged on Elphie's hand, but Elphie did not move.

"What if they expel me, what if I have to leave tonight? What if…"

"Shhh my love, no. You are going to think yourself into a tizzy. I don't think that is going to happen. But even if it does, I will still love, cherish, adore and be crazy about you. Please Elphie, we need to go." Glinda said.

"Yes we do." Elphie said in that resigned tone that always frightened Glinda just a little, as she started to walk.

X

"We are trying to locate Miss Thropp sirs, she did not receive the notification when we did. If you could just indulge us for five…" Beliea was saying when Manif came in.

"My apologies." He said to the council then whispered to Beliea.

"Miss Thropp will be here in just a minute. Thank you for your tolerance."

"We understand Miss Solytio. We try and allow some leeway when we reconvene so quickly."

Elphie came hurrying into the Chamber room with Glinda at her heels. She apologized, sat at her table and accepted the glass of cider and the reassuring pat on the arm that Beliea gave her, ignoring Ran's smirk. Glinda sat down beside Manif and tried not to sniffle.

"Ladies and gentleman the hearing is hereby officially reconvened." The head Council Member said and banged the gavel.

"Miss Thropp, this Council reviewed all of the information that was presented to it very carefully and found nothing that indicates that you committed any sort of Honor Code violation at all. There was no evidence that you took Mr. Rankel's research and used it as your own, in any manner. Your laboratory ethics appear to be above reproach as far as this Honor Council hearing is concerned. This incident will be completely expunged from your record and will in no way reflect upon you or affect your AS status, your Top Student Status or your entry into the Accelerated Studies Program. This ruling is hereby entered into the official record and the case is closed."

Glinda exhaled sharply after the first sentence and held onto Manif's arm to keep from bouncing. She could feel happy and relieved flutters from everyone but Elphie. As the pronouncement continued, Glinda could feel Elphie slowly start to register what was happening, by the level of her confusion.

"That can't be! I gave you all plenty of evidence." Ran said angrily.

"You are out of order Mr. Rankel. We have rendered our decision, in favor of Miss Thropp and the case is closed." The head Councilman said firmly.

Ran's outburst startled Elphie enough to snap her out of her confusion.

"I won?" She whispered tentatively to Beliea.

"You won, congratulations." Beliea said but before she could continue someone stood up to address the room.

"Excuse me sir, but is this hearing still convened to conduct business?"

"Yes sir it is, but the case that Mr. Rankel brought against Miss Thropp is officially closed."

"This is not about Miss Thropp, not directly anyway. This is about Mr. Rankel. I am Dr. Juol of the Biology Department, I sit on Ranclov's dissertation committee."

"I object!" Ran shouted.

"There is nothing to object to Mr. Rankel, now please sit down."

"I have strong and compelling reasons to believe that Ranclov Rankel accused Miss Thropp of stealing his research to cover up the fact that he stole hers, and possibly that of others as well. I would like to request a formal inquiry to look into the matter." The man said and the Chamber room became a buzz of comments.

"That is absurd! I have no reason to take research, especially from the likes of that freak of nature." Ran said seriously, making Manif and Glinda fume.

"Mr. Rankel, control yourself."

"She took the assignments that should have been mine. She never respected the order of things."

"Mr. Rankel I am warning you!" The head Council member said loudly as another signaled for a security guard.

"That research was legitimately mine! It should never have been hers in the first place. I worked for it; I put in the time, cultivated the contacts, and schmoozed the idiot professors. The green mutant has no right to even be in there." Ran said with venom and looked at Elphie menacingly as he started to move around the table.

Manif was up in an instant and leapt over the short railing to intercept Ran as Professor Thiol took Elphie and Beliea out of the way. Glinda was nearly knocked off the bench by Ran's irrational anger.

"Get out of my way Guoyn, you pathetic excuse for a TS."

"Nope. You are not going anywhere Ran, especially not near Elphaba."

"Ah, more connections for the green menace to capitalize on, being the graduate TS's paramour." Ran said with a sneer then tried to shove Manif out of the way.

Manif stepped back and punched Ran in the face sending him sprawling to the floor.

"That was for being vulgar and disrespectful towards a lady." Manif said calmly.

"I'm sure someone else will give you what you deserve for putting Elphaba through this hell to cover your own ass."

"Arrest him!" Ran yelled as the security guards came in.

"He attacked me, the maniac attacked me."

Glinda was being hit hard and whimpering, but the security guards would not let her out of the room until they determined what was going on, even though Elphie was all but begging. So Glinda bubbled herself and sat in the corner, with her love watching over her protectively. Manif and Ran were separated and the head Councilman laid out the sequence of events and the faculty members cooberated his account.

It took a little while to sort through the mayhem and get back to the matters at hand, but the hearing resumed with the security guards standing by. Just to make sure that nothing got lost in the ruckus, the judgment in Elphie's favor was read again in its entirety and reentered into the record. The request for an inquiry into Ran's possible academic misconduct was also repeated but with much less interruption, although Ran glared and fumed the entire time. When everything was clear and back in order, the hearing that attended to Elphie's matter was formally adjourned and another to start an inquiry into Ran's behavior was immediately convened.

Between being cleared of wrongdoing, Glinda's distress, Ran's outburst and Manif hitting him, Elphie was on the verge of emotional collapse. She endured the well wishes and congratulations of her advisors, but they knew her well enough to not make a big deal of it. She was trying to gain some sort of foothold as they walked slowly towards the café.

"Manif, are you all right?" Elphie said quietly as they walked to the café.

"I am fine, are you?"

"No. Why did you hit him?"

"Because he was being vulgar and deserved it. Besides, given Glinda's state of mind at the time, she may have well killed him."

"I would not have. Just maimed him a little." Glinda chuckled.

"Are you going to get into trouble?" Elphie asked.

"Why are you so worried about me, you should be celebrating. Give yourself a cheer." Manif laughed.

"Are you?" Elphie said more firmly.

"No, I'm not, Ran started the altercation. I am in the clear." He replied and Elphie relaxed considerably.

"It's okay Elphie, you can process all of this as slowly as you need to." Glinda reassured her knowing that it was going to have to happen piece-by-piece.

"I think some cheering for everyone is in order." Beliea chuckled.

"I agree." Manif said.

"Glinda did not maim Ran."

"But Manif did what we all wanted to do and decked him." Beliea said.

"Beliea gave Elphie, and us more help and support than we know how to thank her for." Glinda smiled.

"Some very smart person is going to see that Ran gets what he deserves, besides being decked." Beliea said.

"And the green girl maintained her cool and showed that right prevails over the self-serving interests of pompous jackasses." Manif chuckled.

"All very cheer worthy things. Come on Elphie give it a try, you deserve it." Glinda said knowing that Elphie was no longer on the edge.

"Yeah green girl lead us in a rousing cheer." Manif said.

"If I do will you leave me alone to fall apart in peace?"

"No, but do it anyway." Manif chuckled and Elphie sighed.

"Just one Elphie, please?" Glinda grinned.

"One cheer, then the rest is up to the perky one." Elphie said and Glinda wiggled happily.

"Give me a R." She said with little enthusiasm.

"R?" The other three repeated as a question.

"Give me an A." Elphie said with a slight smile and Manif chuckled.

"A"

"Give me a H." Elphie said and looked at Glinda with a little twinkle in her eye.

"H" The three said as they laughed.

"What does it spell?" Elphie asked.

"Rah!" Came the very peppy response.

"Rah green girl? You couldn't do better than rah?" Manif chuckled and Beliea smiled.

"Rah, rah." Elphie replied in a monotone that made Glinda burst into giggles.

"So much for pep squad tryouts." Manif chuckled and Glinda nearly fell over.


	219. Chapter 219

Elphie was staring at herself in the mirror and had been since she and Glinda returned to their room fifteen minutes ago. Glinda had silently put away their outer wear, laid their simple dinners out on the coffee table, started a fire and put on some soft music. All of the silliness with the cheering on the way to the café had helped Elphie a great deal, but when they had arrived at the café most of their friends were waiting. Even though they did their best to not inundate Elphie with a lot of questions, their congratulations and support became too much for her. Manif said that he would tell everyone what had happened and Glinda got a light dinner to bring up to the room. Now here she was watching her love pace, twitch and mutter in front of the mirror.

"Who do you see in there?" Glinda smiled as she wrapped her arms around Elphie during one of her pauses in front of the mirror.

"I'm not sure." Elphie said as she took Glinda's hands and gently removed from them from her waist before she turned around to face her.

"What would you have done, if I had been expelled?"

"Elphie, I told you…"

"I know Lyndie, I know that you would never stop loving me. I know. And it didn't happen, and was more than likely never going to. But what if it had, what would you have done if I had to leave Shiz, leave our room." Elphie said seriously. Glinda knew that Elphie had her own version of insecurities and that she wasn't always able to see everything that went along with 'I would still love you.'

"I would have packed our bags and gotten Mr. Frama's help to move us both into the Inn until after finals. When my parents came, they would help us pack everything to send home. Then after the holidays, we would find you somewhere else to study and I would enroll there. That is what I would have done. Although I never believed for one second that I would need to do any of that, not for one second." Glinda said seriously and Elphie sighed deeply.

"You would quit Shiz because of me?"

"Elphie, because you are fragile and emotionally vulnerable right now, I won't be insulted by that." Glinda smiled.

"Of course I would, why would I want to go to a second-rate University that has such low standards, questionable academic ethics and does not realize true genius when they see it?"

"I don't even know why I asked that, I wouldn't stay here without you." Elphie said.

"Sweetheart let's go sit and eat our dinner. We can talk, or just sit and watch each other chew." Glinda said, gently tugging on Elphie's hand.

"I'm not hungry, but I'll sit and watch you chew." Elphie said as she let Glinda lead her to their sitting area.

"I'll bet you'll rethink that when you see what I got on your salad. Look, lot's of that funny, white crumbly cheese that you like, extra olives and tons of croutons." Glinda said proudly.

"It looks wonderful." Elphie said then pulled Glinda to her.

"Thank you my precious." She said as she hugged her tightly for a long time.

"You can really thank me by eating it. But hugs are always nice, so you're welcome." Glinda grinned when Elphie let her go.

Elphie ate her entire salad and slowly worked her way into talking about how she felt, mainly about the people in the lab that had supported her. The more she tried to figure it out, the more perplexed she became. Glinda did not say much, she knew that Elphie was just sorting things out and processing them. But when she did interject a comment, it was to remind Elphie that she was the one who was wronged or that the people in the lab knew what Ran was like. Elphie interpreted that to mean that they were offering support to the Top Student and Chemistry major. It wasn't what Glinda had intended and she was not sure that it was a good thing for her to think, but it helped her love to calm her stirred up emotions, so Glinda let it be.

Eventually they settled into something that resembled their evening routine. Glinda had very much wanted to just sit with her love and keep telling her that it was all over and everything was going to be okay until she believed it. But Elphie was not able to really hear that yet and they both had study groups and final projects to prepare. But after a half an hour or so, Glinda looked up from her Book of Shadows and saw Elphie sitting at her desk, looking at her twitching fingers and muttering.

"My love, what is the matter?" Glinda said from her chair.

"I am so angry Glinda." Elphie said quietly.

"It's okay Elphie, you have a right to be. What Ran did was…"

"Not at Ran, at myself." Elphie said tightly and Glinda watched her as she started to pace.

"Why sweetheart?" Glinda asked.

"Because I should have known. I should have been able to tell what he was up to." Elphie said.

"Elphie, you had no way of knowing…'

"Glinda stop it! You asked, now are you going to listen or not?" Elphie snapped.

"I apologize my love, you're right. I'm listening." Glinda said from her chair. They had both learned hard lessons about this very thing and she chided herself for not remembering them.

Elphie walked over to Glinda, took her hand and kissed it softly.

"Forgive me for snapping at you." She whispered.

"I deserved it, it's alright my love. Now tell me why you are angry at yourself." Glinda replied as she held Elphie's gaze. Elphie paced slowly for a bit still trying to piece together why she was angry with herself.

"I've been trying so hard to trust myself, sometimes I get so tired of being mistrustful of almost everything. I was so concerned about losing my ability to distinguish between real threats and my own paranoia that I just started assuming that if I was wary of something, I must be wrong. I knew that I did not take anything from Ran and that he had been behaving oddly, even for him, for quite awhile. Manif and hell even Chaxi said that caution in dealing with Ran would be appropriate, but I … damn it, I don't even know what. Sitting there in that hearing, it was like everything that people told me when I was younger was coming to pass. I wasn't doing it right, I was causing problems, embarrassing people, I was more trouble than I was worth and on and on. But I knew that wasn't true, or I thought I knew. I don't know." Elphie said her voice changing tone from angry, to defeated, to confused. She was pacing but had stopped talking.

"Elphie." Glinda said quietly after a short time and Elphie looked over to her, her face a mask of exhaustion, stress and confusion, but no ire.

"My love, you know how Momsie always tells us that when an incident is still fresh and our emotions are raw and exposed, we should just stop picking at them for a little bit?" She said gently and Elphie nodded acknowledgement, but continued to pace.

"Allow me to help you stop picking at your very stirred up and raw emotions. This has been a very hard day for everyone, but most especially you. Tomorrow things may be a little clearer."

Elphie stopped pacing and looked at Glinda as if she just remembered something very important that she should be ashamed that she forgot.

"Lyndie, you were hit, you had to go into your bubble and I wasn't even able to help you even out." Elphie said her anguish evident.

"Elphaba, I am fine. I evened out in my bubble, you know that."

"But I…"

"If it will make you feel better, I will spend time against your chest tomorrow. But if you want to know the truth, it is good for me to even out by myself from time to time. If for no other reason than to remind myself that I can do it. And I did it just fine so you do not need to pick at that raw emotion anymore. Okay?" Glinda said venturing over to where her love was.

"I'll try. Why can't I just let it be over? Why can't I just trust it?"

"Tomorrow my love, it's a new day. Today you are worn, exhausted and raw, trying to understand. I don't even understand completely, it all happened so fast, too fast to process. All that I know is that it is over, all over, tomorrow is a new day and things will have settled a little. Let me help you get to tomorrow." Glinda said quietly knowing that Elphie was still trying to process the whole mess through a very tainted lens.

"I'm a mess." Elphie said.

"You are exhausted, emotionally and physically."

"I hate this."

"I know you do." Glinda said and could feel Elphie struggling with herself.

"I assume that your relax Elphie and put her to sleep plan does not involve studying." Elphie said with a slight smile, after a few silent beats.

"No, it doesn't. But I'm willing to negotiate." Glinda grinned as Elphie pulled her close.

"Let me run you a bath and while you are soaking, I will do one thing for my mathematics study group, if I am able. Then I will put myself willingly and gratefully into your care." Elphie said.

"Deal." Glinda grinned and Elphie gave her a soft kiss then went to run her a steamy and relaxing bath.

X

Glinda surveyed the room, finally satisfied that everything was perfect. Soft music was playing, lights were dim, Elphie's cinnamon scented candle was lit and the oil for her backrub was warm. She had no idea if her love had finished with her project for her study group or not because when she came out of the bathroom, Elphie was pacing again. But she held to her end of the deal and went to bathe without a fuss.

"You lit my candle." Elphie said softly as she came out of the bathroom in only her robe, as she had been instructed.

"All part of my nefarious plot to relax you to sleep." Glinda chuckled.

"Nefarious. That must be why I am naked." Elphie said.

"You know how you have this list of words that you say I have alternative definitions for. Well I'm starting one for you and naked is at the top of it." Glinda giggled and Elphie chuckled softly in spite of herself.

"There it is. I knew that little laugh was still there."

"It was trying to stay put until tomorrow. It must like you." Elphie said then took Glinda into her arms.

"That's good, because I like it. And I love you. Are you ready for your massage?"

"One thing first." Elphie said then initiated a very substantial kiss.

"Now I'm ready." She said when they finally parted.

Glinda lead her love to her bed and helped her get settled. She had become quite adept at knowing where Elphie held her tension and gently concentrated her attentions there. Within minutes of feeling soft familiar hands, and warm oil moving around her shoulder blades and neck Elphie exhaled, suddenly feeling extremely drained of energy. She tried to talk but Glinda shushed her, which was fine because she did not have the strength to form words. So she just tried to focus on the soft hands, warm oil, familiar scents and the sweet voice telling her to get lost in the music that was playing. She liked the music; it seemed so simple, so able to be trusted, just like the hands, oil, scents and voice. Elphie wanted to trust something, needed to trust something and when she heard the sweet voice say that she could sleep safe, she already trusted it and drifted off to sleep.

Glinda kept gently massaging Elphie's back until she was certain that she was sleeping then tucked the covers around her. Since it was still relatively early, she sat in her chair and sketched until she was sure that her love was sleeping peacefully. She laid out clothes for them, putting the sketch that she just did of a sunrise over a dew-covered meadow on top of Elphie's clothes. As an after thought she wrote 'I sketched you a new day, just in case you did not recognize the one you woke up in. I love you' in the corner. She looked at Elphie's bed and saw her love folded up into the odd position of hers and tears formed in her eyes. She went to bed and feel asleep happy that at least for now, all was well in Elphie's world.

X

Glinda woke up and was very surprised to see Elphie sitting at her desk, apparently studying. She took a moment to feel out her love's mood before she got up.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda chirped happily as she bounced over to her love. Elphie was not entirely calm, but she wasn't on the verge of pacing either.

"What a wonderful surprise. I thought that you would be in the lab."

"You are up early." Elphie said as she welcomed Glinda onto her lap.

"I went to bed early, well relatively early."

"I love the sketch you made me." Elphie said pointing to the wall above her desk. Glinda's sunrise sketch was pinned up beside the drawing of the croquette game that they bought from the little Munchkin boy at the art show in Tennikin.

"It helped."

"Did you not sleep well my love?"

"I slept very well, thanks to you and your brilliant, and only slightly nefarious plan." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda's nose.

"I just woke up a little disoriented. And only partially because I was naked, conventional definition naked." She chuckled and Glinda giggled and stroked her cheek in response, but did not say anything.

"For a while I couldn't figure out if all that mess yesterday was an awful dream or awful reality. Your sketch helped. I know that the hearing is over, that I was cleared and Ran is going to be held accountable for what he did."

"That's right my love." Glinda said, but knew that there was something else there. Elphie gave her a kiss then patted her hip.

"Go get dressed, we can have breakfast together." She said after Glinda got up from her lap.

As Glinda got ready for the day, Elphie told her about her morning musings, writing in her journal about the hearing and understanding a little better why her friends were so interested in what had happened.

"By the way, good morning my precious girl." Elphie smiled when Glinda was ready to go.

"Morning Elphie." Glinda bubbled and they shared a very lengthy and intimate good morning kiss before heading down to the café for breakfast.

Elphie ate a good breakfast with no prompting from Glinda. They talked about what was on their schedules for the day, and how Glinda was curbing her excitement about the art show and her parent's visit very well. It was a fun talk, but Glinda still knew that something was bothering Elphie. It finally came out, as they were getting ready to go.

"Walk with me to the lab?" Elphie asked very tentatively.

"Of course my love." Glinda said with a reassuring smile as they started to walk.

"I'm a little frightened to go in there." Elphie said softly when they were about half way to the lab.

"And I do not know why. I mean I'm fairly sure that Ran will not be there, and I know that nothing's really different or I don't think it is. But I don't know. The lab used to be one of my constants. What if it's not anymore?"

"Do you want to know what I would do?" Glinda asked with a grin.

"Bounce in and say 'Hi everyone I'm back, did you miss me?'" Elphie chuckled.

"Close." Glinda giggled.

"I'd do that then I would put on my incredibly sexy white lab coat and get to work spying on frisky enzymes."

"Without gloves?" Elphie asked with a grin. Glinda always knew what to say.

"You asked what I would do." Glinda replied.

"I most certainly did not, you just told me." Elphie pointed out.

"No Miss Smartieskirts, I corrected your guess." Glinda laughed.

"But I left something out very important. If I were you, I'd talk to my mentor."

"I love you, you know that, right?" Elphie whispered in Glinda's ear.

"I know, and I love you. Just go Elphie. You're still you, the lab is still stinky and the enzymes are still frisky." Glinda whispered back, giggling in Elphie's ear.

"And the amino acids are not behaving, don't forget that." Elphie smiled.

"Well you just give them what for sweetheart." Glinda chuckled.

"I'll do that. We are meeting in my hidey hole for psychology study this afternoon, correct?"

"Yep, study snuggles in the library." Glinda grinned.

"Study." Elphie clarified with a twinkle in her eye.

"With a little snug." Glinda said.

"I'll consider some snu, but that's all." Elphie said, chuckling and feeling better.

"I'll take what I can get." Glinda smiled.

"Have fun Elphie, I'm off to levitate."

"Try not to bump your head this time." Elphie said and Glinda huffed with a grin, waved at her love and skipped off. Elphie watched her go, wondering how Glinda always knew.

X

"Elphaba, would you like to tell me what's going on here?" Mr. Kwenyo asked after watching his friend start and stop working with a sample for quite awhile. He had actually been observing her since he arrived and what he saw concerned him.

"Mr. Kwenyo." Elphie said

"I was trying, I mean I thought…this might." She stammered.

"Come my child, let's talk." The man said and Elphie nodded and took off her gear then followed her mentor out into a sitting area.

"Glinda said I should talk to you, but you were busy when I arrived. " Elphie said.

"I haven't been able to settle on a methodology to start that experiment. I saw it, but…I don't know.

"I saw that. Is this about yesterday?"

"I'm not sure, probably." Elphie said then told her oldest friend some of what had happened the previous night and earlier that day.

"Elphaba, my dear child, being accused, publicly, of something that you did not do is a terrible thing. Ranclov is, as we speak having to face the consequences of his actions, which from what I hear will be severe." The apothecary said.

"I thought that I had settled down. I was afraid of coming here, but once I was, everything seemed fine. Until one of the consultants gave me this little project. As soon as I read the notes, I saw it in my head; I knew what it should look like. I couldn't do it though, and when I tried it a more conventional way, I couldn't do that either. I was unsure what to do." Elphie said.

"And that does not happen to you very often in the laboratory, does it?" Mr. Kwenyo asked and Elphie paused before shaking her head.

"Then do not allow it to now, not because of Ranclov's self-serving false accusations. Elphaba, going through that ordeal would rattle anyone. What is important is that you got through it with grace and dignity. Now you need to not let it undermine your confidence. Out there, you struggle with issues that I know do not plague you in here. There may be times in your studies, or in your career where your methods, your processes and even your confidence will be put to the test. This is not one of those times and you are going to have to make a conscious decision to not allow it to be." Mr. Kwenyo said kindly, but firmly.

"I'll try." Elphie said not noticing that Lofier had come into the sitting area, Mr. Kwenyo had though and motioned for him to stay.

"That's not good enough this time Elphaba." Lofier said, startling Elphie.

"Hello Lofier."

"Hello my dear girl. I overheard part of your conversation with Paszor and Thiol filled me in on what happened. Simply trying to put this behind you and get on with your work is not an acceptable option when you know for sure, in your head that you can do it." Lofier said with a reassuring smile.

"And I am allowed to say that, because I speak from experience."

"This happened to you?" Elphie said incredulously.

"Not exactly the same but close enough. Unfortunately, things like this happen from time to time. A laboratory can be a very competitive place at times. I think that you, me, Paszor and Professor Thiol should have lunch together. I'll tell you what happened to me and a few other things that might help you. We have to discuss your schedule anyway, we can do it all at the same time."

"I think that is a very good idea Elphaba." Mr. Kwenyo said when Elphie looked at him.

"Alright." Elphie agreed a little hesitantly.

"Good, I'll put in a lunch order and go tell Thiol." Lofier said.

Mr. Kwenyo and Elphie talked until lunch arrived, then they joined Lofier and the professor in the room used for project's briefings.

Lofier told Elphie about having his work sabotaged by a fellow grad student when they were both vying for a prime research position. He explained that how for weeks he could not figure out what he was doing wrong and it began to make him doubt his abilities. Even when the situation came to light and it was discovered that he was doing everything correctly, he had trouble regaining his confidence and it severely hindered his lab work and lost him the research assignment. Elphie listened intently, asked impressive questions and Mr. Kwenyo knew that she was making connections and finding some perspective.

"So Ran thought that because I am more interested in the work than in what it will get me, he thought that I wouldn't notice. And that because I am only an undergraduate, I wouldn't really defend myself at a hearing." Elphie said after talking, in general terms, about how competitiveness can manifest in a lab setting.

"That seems to be the case." Professor Thiol said.

"Elphaba, Ran has been very jealous of you from the get go. He considered himself the Chemistry wunderkind. I had no idea that he had done what he did, or was even in that much trouble. You need to know that there are other avenues, ethical avenues for doctorial candidates that are in dissertation trouble."

"As a matter of fact I am working with another one due to graduate in the spring, to overcome his difficulties." Lofier said.

"I have always told you that there is more to learn in the lab, than just science. Ethics, how to work with people, settle disputes, how to properly share information and communicate effectively are all just as important. You are learning those things very well, even where Ran was concerned. He was the one that did not take those lessons to heart. Do not let what happened change how you see the lab, how it functions and how you function within it." Lofier said.

"My child, you are not competitive. You have no desire to seek out activities that will get you noticed or set you apart from the pack. You do not care how lucrative your position will be when you graduate or how many times that you are published. That does not need to change because of this. You do not need to become someone that you are not, nor should you deny who you are. Do you understand?" Mr. Kwenyo said.

"Yes sir, I think that I do." Elphie said as little diverse pieces began to gel in her mind.

"Good. Then I think we can put this to rest, as long as you promise us that when you return to the lab you will start that experiment in whatever fashion that you envisioned it and you will follow it through."

"I promise." Elphie said.

"_No second-guessing."_ She added to herself.

Professor Thiol excused himself and Elphie worked with her advisors to smooth out a spring schedule and set up the tests to get her into the Accelerated Placement Program. This did just as much to help her settle down and realize that nothing had really changed for her as the other talk did.

When she went back into the lab several hours later, she was in a slightly better place than when she had left. She honored her promise and started the experiment, faltering slightly as she set it up. She needed to trust herself and she knew that. She focused on something that Mr. Kwenyo had said. In here and out there. It had been that way since she started school, this was science and she understood that. So, she set up the experiment in exactly the way she wanted to, which was the same way she would have without hesitation before this mess, and smiled slightly when it behaved as expected.

X

"I was giving you ten more minutes before I started the hunt." Glinda said from the tattered sofa in the hidey-hole when Elphie came hurrying in.

"I apologize." She said and gave Glinda a quick kiss.

"But guess what. I saw and I did." Elphie said with a smile then told a very confused Glinda about her experiment and her talk with her advisors. Glinda was sniffly happy and pulled Elphie behind the portable chalkboard for several celebratory kisses.

They played a modified version of their study game, utilizing the board to write questions and in Glinda's case draw pictures, making a tally of correct answers so that proper kisses could be awarded later. After reviewing all the material they had dinner in the café then went for a walk. Back in the room, they prepared for the next day's study groups, Elphie more so than Glinda. When Glinda was finished with her work, and had done all the usual pre-bed activities, including bathing, she amused herself by transferring the tally of their study game kisses into the air with her glitter wand.

"Elphie, Elphie look. I came up with a kiss consolidation formula." Glinda said proudly.

"A what formula?" Elphie said distractedly as she looked up.

"A way to consolidate our kisses, to maximize our before bed snuggle time."

"We are snuggling before bed?" Elphie asked as she took off her glasses, got up and stretched.

"Yes, now pay attention." Glinda giggled as she took Elphie through her tally list.

"I see." Elphie said when she was finished.

"So three regular kisses is worth one intricate kiss."

"Only if the kiss was awarded as a bonus point, if not it takes five." Glinda explained as she made marks in the air with her glitter wand.

"Okay, why don't we do this, you just tell me what sort of kiss that you are due and I will endeavor to provide it." Elphie smiled.

"Oh go take a bath, I'll have worked this out by then." Glinda said with a little pout. Elphie kissed it, declared that a freebie and went to bathe.

"Why is the word dance on that floating board?" Elphie said when she came out in her nightdress.

"Options. Three intricate kisses can be exchanged for one dance." Glinda said.

"I have an even better idea." Elphie said holding out her hand for the wand.

She wrote a complex nonsensical equation in the air and explained it with as many big words as she could think of, much to Glinda's delight.

"So, as you can see the solution is obvious." Elphie smiled as she pointed to 'MO15m 1SDbb' at the end of the equation.

"Clear as mud." Glinda giggled bouncing on her heels.

"Make out fifteen minutes, one slow dance before bed." Elphie grinned as she pointed to each part with the wand.

"Oh boy! I love science." Glinda wiggled happily and pulled Elphie over to the chairs waving away the pink glitter in the air as they went.

Fifteen minutes of making out easily turned into half an hour and one dance stretched into three, but Elphie wanted to indulge her love a little. Glinda tried to get them to share a bed, but Elphie held firm. She questioned that decision when a few hours later she was awake jotting down things about the disturbing dream that she had in her dream journal.

X

"Hello Glinda, I need to discuss something with you." Elphie said as she slid into a chair across from Glinda.

"Hello to you too. You know, your notes are not usually chatty, but 'No breakfast, sorry.' is a bit much.

"I know, I know. It was an afterthought. I formulated this idea while I was up and I wanted to get to the lab.

"Elphie, you had insomnia?" Glinda sighed.

"No. Okay, I'm sorry. I started this all wrong. Order me some soup and we will start again." Elphie said then got up and walked out the door coming in a minute or so later.

"Hello my sweet. I am sorry I left you such a curt note this morning. I was in a hurry." Elphie said with a smile as she sat down.

"That's okay Elphie. Why the rush this morning?" Glinda said with a broad grin.

"I woke up early from a sort of disturbing dream." Elphie said.

"Oh Elphie." Glinda frowned.

"I am fine. I jotted it in my dream journal, but afterwards I had this revelation about an experiment that I really wanted to try." Elphie said.

"I'm just glad that you are not afraid to go into your lab anymore."

"I'm feeling better about the whole thing, I think. I'll talk it over with Chaxi when we meet again, because my mistrust issues do not seem to be abating. But they are not getting worse either so I'm trying not to dwell on it."

"That's good my love, Especially since Colwen Grounds is coming up."

"I really don't want to discuss that, but I do have something that I need to talk to you about. You are not going to like it though." Elphie said and paused the conversation as their food was served.

"Potato leek soup, just perfect. Thank you Lyndie."

"So what am I not going to like?" Glinda said after a spoonful of chicken with rice soup.

"Tomorrow morning I have the chance to test out of two of my undergraduate classes. I know your parents are coming in, but I promise, it's just the morning." Elphie said.

"Elphie, my parents will understand, but how can they make you do this before finals, that seems unfair."

"They are not making me at all. It's totally up to me. Professor Thiol told me that tests for two required Biology classes are already scheduled for another student and he received permission from the proctor for me to take them as well. He thinks I will have no trouble at all, but will review with me this afternoon if I want to take them."

"I think that is a good idea, if you think that you are ready and you want to." Glinda said.

"I do want to." Elphie said, surprised that she did not see a pout.

"Okay then. Will you be able to meet us for lunch?"

"Absolutely. Thank you Lyndie."

"Elphaba, I would never ever deny you something like this, why would I?" Glinda said.

"I know, but tomorrow is your day and I do not want to spoil it."

"You doing something for you could never spoil anything for me. But if you want to, you can tell what the surprise that you and Manif went shopping for is." Glinda grinned.

"It's for you and that is all that I will say." Elphie said.

"Now I have to go."

"You mean, mean green thing. Leaving me with just that." Glinda said.

"I could have just left. I'll see you for dinner." Elphie said then brushed her fingers against Glinda's.

"How am I supposed to concentrate now?" Glinda said as Elphie walked away and Elphie could hear the grin.

Elphie was tired, but in a fairly good mood as she walked to meet Glinda at the café. Her review had gone well and the idea that she had come up with in the wee hours of the morning was panning out. Loma, Beliea, Manif and Dani were sitting with Glinda when she got there, so they had dinner together. They shared study week stories, talked about what sort of end of term celebration they wanted and about the art show the next night. Manif and Elphie poked and teased and there was lot's of laughter. It was just what Elphie didn't even know that she needed.

"That was fun Lyndie." Elphie said as she took Glinda's cape and put it on the hook.

"I like these little impromptu get-togethers too. Poor Beliea, I can't believe that one of her study group spilled coffee all over her notes." Glinda said.

"I know and Hyrut seems more tied to the lab than I am." Elphie said.

"Well Loma is a GABS gal, we are an understanding lot." Glinda chuckled.

"I'm not sure the name that she called him could be classified as being understanding." Elphie laughed.

"She said it with affection." Glinda said in defense of her friend.

"I'll make note of that inflection, in case you use it." Elphie smiled.

"Can you amuse yourself without pestering me for a couple of hours?"

"Elphaba, how very insulting! Go and study for your tests." Glinda huffed.

"Two hours, then we can dance." Elphie said softly then kissed Glinda with vigor.

"You did promise we could dance." Glinda said.

"Yes I did and we will."

"I'll be ready." Glinda giggled.

Two hours and fifteen minutes later Elphie's books were put away, she was bathed, in her nightdress and holding out her hand.

"Miss Upland, may I have this dance?"

"I'd love that." Glinda replied and they effortlessly started a waltz. Then for quite awhile they danced, talked, kissed, caressed and snuggled in every conceivable combination.

"I apologize Lyndie, really, I should not have been caressing you like that." Elphie said after Glinda halted the activities.

"Don't you dare apologize. Trading off some making out time for a possible very interesting dream seems reasonable to me." Glinda chuckled then drank some more cold water.

"Do you need me to run you a bath?" Elphie said still flustered and a little worked up herself.

"I'm fine. Are you?" Glinda grinned.

"I am. I know you like this little game, but I just don't want you to be frustrated." Elphie said as she turned down the covers on Glinda's bed.

"I'm not Elphie, I promise." Glinda said.

"But I'd be lying if I said the day when we do not have to worry about boundaries, lines and limits cannot come too soon. I'll toss that stone of ours off the roof myself." Glinda giggled as she crawled under her covers.

"I'm surprised that you think it will last that long." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm a lady, and so are you. It may be only a pebble, but we will still have it."

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie said as she stroked Glinda's cheek.

"I love you too my Elphie." Glinda said and they shared a nice good night kiss.

Elphie went to her own bed and honored Glinda's request for a song. Two lullabies and a bawdy pub tune later Glinda was snoring and Elphie actually drifted off to sleep mid chuckle.

X

_Downy fingers traced dreamily up the insides of her thighs while gossamer lips roamed her breasts. A downy finger brushed over her as it moved from one quivering thigh to the other, pausing to offer only a brief delight. She raised her hips searching for more as a whimper escaped._

"_Patience." The gossamer lips cooed, then they nipped at the breast they were attending to before kissing their way slowly up to her ear as the downy fingers moved on. She squirmed and moaned softly as a second set of downy fingers caressed her hip_

"_Such impatience." The gossamer lips breathed softly into her ear before tugging gently on her lob._

"_Please." She whimpered turning her head, searching._

_The gossamer lips heeded her plea and glided over her cheek, grazing her lips on their way to her other ear, as the downy fingers continued to trace, brush and caress._

"_Of course my precious girl." She felt the warm breath and moaned softly when the gossamer lips attached themselves to her mouth, both soothing and tormenting her with their velvety softness, as the downy fingers started to do the same. Her body gave itself over as her patience was rewarded._

Glinda moaned and clutched at her covers, her body shuddering with pleasure over and over again, as she transitioned between dream and reality.

"Mmmmmm. Wow." She sighed, finally more awake than asleep. She let go of the covers as her body stilled and she got her bearings. She was not distressed at what happened, but she did want to be held.

"Elphie?" She said softly, then soothed her love when she startled awake.

"Lyndie, my precious. What's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?" Elphie muttered as she moved her covers so Glinda could get in beside her.

"No my love not a bad dream at all. But I think I may have just found a new sort of interesting one." Glinda said then told Elphie about her dream and it's aftermath, snuggled in the arms she loved.


	220. Chapter 220

Glinda knew that she was an incredibly lucky girl. She had an overabundance of things to be grateful for, and she was grateful for every one of them. But right now, as she rode in the a carriage driven by her and Elphie's wonderful driver, to go pick up her parents at the train station, she was grateful that Elphie loved her like she needed to be loved. She was thinking about the dream she had the previous night, it's resulting very happy ending and how her precious love had responded. After she had told Elphie about her dream, she had cuddled, kissed, caressed and whispered to her, just as if she had physically given her the happy ending, allowing her to fall back to sleep hearing, feeling and knowing that she was loved, cherished and that everything was alright.

While they were getting dressed this morning, they talked about it a little even though Glinda was not upset. After she reassured Elphie that she remembered what her mother had told her and understood why it had happened, Elphie had reassured her that no matter how, when or where the happy ending had occurred, she would always receive proper cuddles afterwards. 'Or as close to afterwards as possible, depending on how quickly I can get to potions class.' Elphie had quipped with a chuckle as they went to breakfast, but regretted bringing it up when Glinda started to list other places an unexpected happy ending could occur. After breakfast, because she had plenty of time, Glinda walked Elphie to her testing room and waited with her until she was called in. Elphie was excited and feeling confident about taking the tests, and Glinda was grateful for that too.

The train whistle broke into her thoughts and she bounced happily as she watched the train pull slowly into the station. Mr. Frama helped her out and she stood, bubbling on the platform as she watched people start to get off.

"Popsicle!" Glinda squealed when she saw her father.

"Momsie!" She squealed again as she watched her father take her mother's hand and help her down the narrow metal steps of the private compartment car.

Aunt Sali?"

"Surprise darling." Her Aunt smiled as she stepped onto the platform behind Gwenot and was assaulted by a very excited Glinda who gave them all many wiggly hugs.

"Your Aunt needed to be in the Emerald City on Monday." Samion said after he gave Mr. Frama the tickets for their bags.

"I wanted to visit anyway, this seemed like the perfect time." Salija smiled.

"It is, it is. I love surprises. Elphie has one for me too, for tonight. But she won't tell me what it is."

"Where is Elphaba darling?" Gwenot asked as they walked to the carriage.

"She had school stuff to do and is going to meet us at the Inn when she is finished. We can all go to lunch at Tyuron's. I can't wait for you to meet Tyuron and Uliko Aunt Sali."

"Gwenot told me about the little café that you and Elphaba like so much. I'm looking forward to it."

"I have a lot to tell you all. This week has been a little rocky, mainly for Elphie." Glinda said as they settled into the carriage. As they rode to the Inn, Glinda told them about Elphie's tests, and then when they were checked into a two-bedroom suite, she told them about her love being accused of academic misconduct by Ran.

X

Elphie breezed through her first test with time to spare. Since she was not allowed to leave the area, she made her self comfortable at a small study table in the corner and thought about Glinda. Her mind wandered back though the different conversations about the dream that had caused her to have a happy ending. She was very relieved that this time it did not confuse or distress her. In fact, Elphie thought that it had intrigued her, or at least something that had happened in the dream did. Glinda promised that they would talk about it when they had more time, and she had blushed just a little when she said it.

Since Glinda rarely blushed, Elphie had to admit that she was intrigued also. She smiled inwardly at how easily she could discuss sexual matters with her, at least most sexual matters. Thinking about all of this reminded her that she had some sexual issues that she needed to deal with. But before she had a chance to start to brood over the fact that she hadn't been, the test proctor called her back in. By the time that she was finished with the second test, that part of not trusting herself had been put away, but unfortunately, other parts were trying to resurface.

"Elphaba, hey Elphaba." She heard as she was leaving the area. She startled and turned around to see Hyrut hurrying towards her.

"Hi Elphaba." Her friend said with a big smile.

"Hello Hyrut, how are you?" Elphie smiled.

"I'm good. I hear that you are taking some of the credit tests for Accelerated Studies."

"How did you hear that?"

"One of my professors is the proctor." Hyrut said.

"Are you finished?"

"I am. I am going to meet Glinda. Her parents arrive today, to attend the art show tonight."

"Loma is really looking forward to it. I am too actually, except for the dressing up. We just did that." Hyrut chuckled.

They were walking down the front steps of the building when Elphie thought that she saw Ran and stopped.

"Elphaba?" Hyrut questioned.

"Hyrut, do you have time to walk me to my dorm?" Elphie asked feeling foolish and paranoid.

"Sure Elphaba. Is everything…oh." Hyrut said spotting Ran. He offered Elphie his arm and they walked away from where Ran was standing.

"Don't let him get to you, the jackass."

"I won't. I just didn't expect to see him and was taken aback."

"He's been around here all morning trying to find someone to stand up for him. As if anyone would after what he did. I heard that his hearing is not going well at all; he is in a great deal of trouble. If my sources are right, it should be over today." Hyrut said.

"Could we not talk about this please? I'd just as soon forget about it." Elphie said, not wanting to say that she was afraid that Ran would take this out on her.

"Sure, sure. I understand." Hyrut said, but could tell that Elphie was antsier than usual.

"I hear that the drawing Dani has in the show is rather provocative." Hyrut said trying to change the subject.

"Provocative? I have no idea. Glinda won't tell me anything about it, or hers." Elphie smiled.

"Thank you for the escort. I know it was unwarranted, but I appreciate it." She said as they reached the dorm.

"It was my pleasure. Are you sure that you are alright?"

"I am. Thank you again. I'll see you tonight." Elphie said with a smile.

"Until tonight." Hyrut smiled back.

X

"What a horrible ordeal that must have been." Sali said.

"It was." Glinda sniffled from her mother's arms.

"Just awful. But you would have been so proud of her. She handled the whole thing perfectly. Even when Ran started to run amok."

"He did what?" Samion asked, not at all pleased that Elphie's advisors had not been aware enough to know that a fellow student had been taking advantage of her.

"Oh, he got really mad when one of his committee people turned the tables and accused him of taking Elphie's and other peoples work. He was saying all sorts of terrible things and even came around from his table, like he was going to get Elphie." Glinda said with a frown.

"Goodness!" Gwenot said.

"How dreadful." Sali added.

"Manif jumped right over the railing and tried to reason with him, but Ran shoved him. So Manif walloped him. Punched him in the face and sent him to the floor." Glinda said with satisfaction.

"Where were all the faculty members during this?" Samion said.

"It happened really fast. Professor Thiol took Elphie and Beliea away as soon as Manif jumped the railing. And someone got security because guards showed up right after Manif clocked Ran." Glinda said with a tiny smile.

"Galinda really. Where did you hear such a term?" Gwenot admonished gently.

"And you should not say it with such enthusiasm."

"I'm sorry mama, Gotero used that term. And I am happy about it. He deserved it for what he was saying about Elphie. Manif is very protective of her."

"So it appears." Samion said.

Glinda told her parents and aunt about being hit with Ran's anger, going into her bubble, what Mr. Kwenyo had said on the record and even about the cheering on the way home. She giggled a little, sniffled a lot and did nothing to hide her pride and admiration.

X

Elphie had cleaned up, changed clothes for lunch and spent some time using the techniques that Chaxi had taught her to rein in her paranoia about Ran. She had made the mistake of looking at the dress she had purchased to wear this evening and had almost decided to not wear it because she didn't know if she was capable of being what that dress required her to be. She knew it was being ridiculous, but wanted everything to be perfect tonight for her love and her feeing more out of place than usual, would not.

"Manif!" Elphie yelped when she nearly ran into her friend after exiting the dorm by the patio door.

"What in the hell are you doing here?"

"I missed you." Manif grinned.

"Please, I'm not in the mood." Elphie said.

"Fine, I came to walk you to meet Glinda."

"Why would you do…oh, Hyrut told you about Ran." Elphie said a little testily.

"Don't get angry at him green girl, he said that you seemed antsy. He would have walked you himself I think, but he didn't have time." Manif smiled.

"He told you about Ran?"

"Yeah, but I knew some of it. You don't have anything to worry about, he is a blowhard and will more than likely be out of here by days end." Manif said and Elphie took his arm.

"Besides we have a party to go to tonight. Toasting our loves' accomplishments, hanging out with the gang, getting all dressed up." Manif said as they started to walk.

"About that…"

"Oh no green girl." Manif interrupted her when he saw the look on her face.

"You are wearing that dress."

"I think buying it was mistake. I can't, as Glinda says, pull it off." Elphie said.

"Now you listen to me. I did not go through that hell of taking you shopping for a drop dead gorgeous cocktail dress to surprise your girlfriend with, for nothing. So you are going to put your skinny green ass into that dress, and watch Glinda's eyes bug out of her head." Manif said with a slight chuckle.

"Why is it you use questionable language with me, but punch someone else who does?" Elphie chuckled.

"For the same reason that I can pick on my younger siblings, but will get on anyone else who does." Manif chuckled and Elphie looked at him blankly.

"For the same reason that you swear like a militiaman in front of her but chew my ass if I do."

"That doesn't stop you, but I get it." Elphie smiled.

"Wear the dress green girl. It suits you, well one of you. And it might be just the change that you need to put the week behind you." Manif said.

"Okay, I will, but I'm blaming you if Glinda passes out." Elphie smiled.

"Hey, I want the credit if she does." Manif chuckled.

"Okay, here we are, safe and sound…well bodily. Mentally I'm not so sure." Manif chuckled when they reached the Inn.

"Elphie!" Elphie heard a familiar happy squeal as Manif helped her off with her cloak.

"And Manif, what a surprise." Glinda said.

"He was feeling gallant." Elphie said.

"Hello my sweet."

"Come say hi to my parents and my aunt."

"Greda came also?" Elphie asked.

'No Aunt Sali, isn't that great. Aunt Greda couldn't come." Glinda said as she took one of Elphie's hands and one of Manif's and pulled them over to where her family was sitting.

Elphie was greeted and Manif was re-introduced to Sali. Samion wanted to thank him for sticking up for Elphaba, but since he was going to be at the art show, he decided to wait. After a little small talk, Manif excused himself to go back to campus.

"Remember green girl, I want to see your skinny ass in that dress tonight." Manif chuckled quietly after they walked a few steps away from the group.

"If you are spending the evening looking at my ass, we really will have to go into therapy." Elphie blushed, but laughed.

"You might have a point there. Later my friend." Manif laughed and kissed Elphie's cheek before he left.

"They really are quite close." Salija said to Glinda.

"It doesn't bother you?"

"They are close and honestly Aunt Sali, I think he is one of the best things that has ever happened to her." Glinda said with a smile.

"Galinda told us about what happened darling." Gwenot said as she gave Elphie another, more motherly hug when she came back to the group.

"I am very glad that it was resolved quickly." Samion said taking his turn.

"I am too." Elphie said flushing slightly.

"Resolved for me anyway. Hyrut told me that things are not going well for Ran."

"Good." Glinda said resolutely.

"When did you see Hyrut?"

"After my tests. Ran was hanging around. I got nervous, so I asked Hyrut to walk me to the dorm. He said that Ran has been trying to find support in the Biology Department."

"That's why Manif walked you here?" Glinda said.

"Yes, he was waiting for me. But I would prefer not to discuss this anymore." Elphie said.

"Of course darling." Gwenot smiled and Elphie and Glinda spent a few long beats engaged in a silent conversation.

Lunch at Tyuron's was leisurely and fun. Salija thought that the little café was charming and how Uliko prepared them the meals that he thought they needed a refreshing change of pace. Glinda chattered excitedly and nervously about the art show and kept trying to find out her surprise. She was thrilled that Tyuron and Uliko were going to attend, if just for a little while. Elphie told them about the accelerated studies program and how Lofier was going to be allowed to proctor tests for her. Gwenot filled them a little on Nusee's antics, but they all agreed that there was time for that later. Gwenot and Salija wanted to rest before getting ready to go to the show and Glinda thought a nap sounded like a good idea. They all knew the game plan for the evening, so they parted with hugs and kisses then Glinda and Elphie went to their dorm, Sali and Gwenot went up to their suite and Samion went for a walk, in the direction of Mr. Kwenyo's shop.

X

"Do you still not want to talk about what happened this morning my love?" Glinda said after a reassuring kiss and hug when they were back in their room.

"There really isn't anything to discuss. Seeing Ran made me feel disoriented and paranoid. I have this thought in the back of my head that he will try to take this out on me. But I used the techniques that Chaxi taught me, which helped. My walk with Manif to the Inn helped too, so I am okay enough. I am curious about something though." Elphie said, pulling Glinda to her chair.

"What Elphie?" Glinda said as she settled in on Elphie's lap.

"Hyrut said that Dani's drawing is provocative. What did he mean by that?"

"I wonder how he found out." Glinda mused.

"Oh well. I was going to tell you this at the Arts Center, so you wouldn't have time to dwell on it for too long, but this will work. Dani sketched Manif nude, or very close to nude."

"She what?" Elphie said, both eyebrows arched and her eyes open wide.

"There is a barely strategically placed sheet, but she sketched him in the nude while he was sleeping. The focus of the drawing is on his face. It was a compilation of during and after all they trouble they had. She said that she felt such peace when she watched him sleep that she wanted to capture that somehow. It is a splendid piece, it really is. Very detailed. As I said the focus is on his face and posture, but I think seeing Manif in that way might be too much for you. She thinks it might be for him too. I was just going to suggest you avoid the area where her drawing is."

"He was okay with that, her drawing him in that way?" Elphie asked still a little shocked.

"He really didn't know until after the fact. And he hasn't seen it, not in it's completed form anyway. But he is supportive of Dani, like you are of me." Glinda said stroking her love's cheek.

"Oh my love, you're upset, please don't be." She said with sniffles threatening.

"I'm not upset Lyndie, just a little confused, or maybe…I'm not sure really. But it's not negative and you know that. Besides he did say he was honored that she did this." Elphie said.

"I do know that." Glinda said.

"I want this night to be about you, I need it to be. I don't want you to be tuned in on me, just like at your birthday party. I can safely put this and the morning away for a little while, can you?" Elphie said and Glinda gazed into her eyes.

"I can. I love you Elphie." Glinda smiled and gently guided Elphie into a very substantial kiss.

"Now do I get to know my surprise?" She said when they parted, letting Elphie know that it was a closed subject for now.

"Now you get to get ready for your nap." Elphie replied.

"You'll lie down with me and rest?" Glinda said knowing that it was more likely that her love would be sorting, processing and storing.

"I'll lie down with you, I'll try to rest, but no promises." Elphie smiled.

"That'll do." Glinda giggled, kissed Elphie then skipped off to change into a nightdress.

Elphie put on some music and she and Glinda talked for a little while as they snuggled in Glinda's bed. The conversation segued into singing and finger play into stomach caresses as Elphie helped her love fall asleep. She fell asleep easily when she was tired or upset and needed a nap, but it took longer when she was excited and needed one. Elphie smiled as she got out of bed and Glinda started to immediately scoot over to find her. Luckily, a pillow always did the trick to fool her, and after Elphie tucked the covers around her, she smiled in her sleep and started to mumble. Elphie watched her sleep for a time then went to move her dress to the other wardrobe so Glinda wouldn't see it when she picked out their outfits, then went to take her bath.

X

"Samion, what a pleasant surprise." Mr. Kwenyo said when he saw Glinda's father come into his shop.

"Hello Paszor."

"Everything is all right? No one is ill I hope."

"Everything is fine. The women in my life are resting before the big night."

"Ah yes, the art show. I will be going with Tyuron and Uliko."

"Galinda is very excited that you all are attending. Gwenot and I are as well, it means a lot to us that she has a supportive network of adults here."

"She is an absolute delight. That art show is a big event in Shiz, I was very proud of her when I heard that one of her pieces was accepted. Not surprised though, she is quite talented."

"Thank you, we are very proud of her as well, just as we are of Elphaba. She told us about the accelerated studies program. And Glinda told us about what happened with her lab partner. Do you have some time to discuss it?" Samion said.

"That was extremely nasty business." Mr. Kwenyo said shaking his head sadly.

"Join me for coffee, I will tell you everything I know. And it means a lot to me that Elphaba has, as you say, a supportive network of adults." The apothecary smiled as he ushered Samion into his back room.

X

Elphie had bathed, cleaned her hair, started a fire to take the chill off of the room and spent some time pondering her relationship with Manif. She had no idea why she was so comfortable with him, why she let him tease her and why she enjoyed baiting him. Or why in Oz she had consented to let him assist her in picking out a dress for a formal evening. She thought that maybe it was something like why he wanted her to stand with him at his wedding. But she knew that whatever it was that made her form a close relationship with him, to trust him as she did, it didn't really matter. She knew that she needed him in her life and knew that she was needed in return and that was enough, for now anyway. She was going to heed Glinda's advice and not view Dani's sketch because she was not in the mood to add another confusing aspect to their relationship.

"Lyndie my precious." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's temple. Glinda squirmed under the covers and mumbled.

"Lyndie, wake up." Elphie said again patting her love's stomach.

"Why?" Glinda mumbled.

"To get ready for your art show." Elphie smiled.

"And see my surprise?" Glinda giggled hopefully as her eyes opened.

"Patience, Lyndie." Elphie smiled as she moved strands of blonde hair away from Glinda's face.

"You said that last night in my dream." Glinda grinned.

"You were being impatient?"

"You thought I was, but that's for another discussion at another time." Glinda giggled.

"Hi Elphie."

"Hello my sweet." Elphie chuckled.

"I'll go run you a bath."

"I'll pick you out some clothes so you don't have to stay in your robe. Not that I mind." Glinda smiled as she pulled Elphie down on top of her and started to kiss her.

"You need to get ready." Elphie said as best she could with lips pressed against hers.

"You need to kiss me." Glinda replied without pulling away and Elphie did, very slowly.

"There, I did as I was told, now it's your turn." Elphie chuckled as she stood up, pulling Glinda with her.

"I'm so excited." Glinda wiggled.

"And nervous. Purple bottle please. I think I'll call it nerves be gone." Glinda giggled as she went to the wardrobe with the nicer clothes.

"Nerves be gone?" Elphie chuckled as she turned on the water.

"For now, it really does need a name. And that fits." Glinda said as she rummaged around getting them both clothes.

"It does." Elphie said. Glinda showed up at the bathroom door with no clothes, but a big grin and Elphie smiled.

"You are beautiful, sleep tousled hair and all." Elphie said.

"But you need to get into that hot tub now, and we do not have time for it to cool."

"Mean green thing."

"That I am." Elphie smiled as she held Glinda's hand and watched her slowly sink into the water.

"Yes you are. Making me have patience too much."

"Just bathe. I'm going to get dressed. And patience is often rewarded." Elphie said and Glinda's eyes flew open and she blushed.

"So I have recently discovered. Go dress. I've got the feeling the sooner we get ready, the sooner I get my surprise." Glinda smiled. Elphie smiled back and left, shutting the door a little so she could dress unseen.

Glinda chattered excitedly the entire time that she was taking a bath and Elphie knew, from experience where she was in the process by how her voice sounded. She stood in front of the mirror, knowing that Glinda would be out soon. She was dressed, shoes and all and she was incredibly nervous.

"Elphie, would you please…oh my Oz." Glinda said her voice going from excited to a stunned whisper.

"Surprise my precious." Elphie smiled, turning to face her love. She wasn't sure what eyes bugged out looked like, but she knew shock when she saw it.

"Elphie you…that dress, oh sweet Oz. You look…oh sweet Oz." Glinda stammered as she made her way over to where Elphie was standing.

"Do you like it? I wanted to surprise you." Elphie smiled.

"Like it? Elphie I…oh sweet Oz."

Elphie turned slowly and walked around the room once so that Glinda could get the full effect, while Glinda attempted to say a sentence that did not end in oh sweet Oz.

"Elphie that dress is beautiful and you look stunning. I really like your surprises." Glinda finally managed to say.

"You should dress now Lyndie, it is a little chilly and you are shivering." Elphie said softly.

"That is not from being chilly my love, it is from being totally and completely overwhelmed by the sight of you. Where? How? Who? Wait, I think I know who. Manif?"

"Please get dressed Glinda, it really is chilly, and I will tell you everything." Elphie smiled and blushed, realizing that Manif had been right all along.

As Glinda picked out a different dress, to better compliment Elphie's, Elphie told her everything, starting with wanting to surprise her and talking to Manif at Tyuron's to how she ended up with the shoes, to wanting to not wear it earlier and everything in between.

"I am never going to be able to take you to Boutique Row again." Glinda laughed as she put on her shoes.

"An unintended perk." Elphie smiled.

"I can't believe that you did this, and that Manif actually took you. Dani did say he has exceptional taste in formal wear. But Elphie you went out and bought a cocktail dress an actual cocktail dress, there are so many parts of this that are just so…Oh Elphie." Glinda sniffled and Elphie hugged her.

"I wanted to surprise you, give you something special. I know you poured your heart and soul into your painting and that showing it like this means a great deal to you. You have always said that I am perfect in one of my nice outfits and I know that I didn't have to do this. But I wanted you to know that I am aware of how much you love these sorts of very dressy occasions. I cannot promise that I will do this all the time and I am fairly certain that I will never shop for formal wear again. But for this dress up occasion, I can dress up with you. Surprise." Elphie said shyly.

"You do the very best surprises." Glinda grinned and pulled Elphie into a kiss that made them both wobbly.

"Oh Elphie, your necklace falls just perfectly here at the V." Glinda bubbled happily as she stood back and looked at her exquisite love. She thought that the style of dress really did suit her. The way the bodice crossed over itself and went into the skirt was perfect for her body. Glinda knew that she wasn't yet entirely comfortable with the neckline, but she wasn't uncomfortable either, so that was good.

"Elphie, I know you do not think so, but this does suit you. You look elegant and refined. So much about this is new for you, the color, the style, the neckline, even the shoes. Have I thanked you for this wonderful surprise?"

"So many times and in so many ways that we are in danger of being late to meet Mr. Frama." Elphie chuckled.

"I am so in love with you and I am so very proud and honored to be your girlfriend." Glinda sniffled and Elphie kissed her softly.

"Well we need to get going so that tonight I can be the proud supportive girlfriend, at least for those who know of us."

"And I get to show you off, to that same group." Glinda giggled.

She managed to put the things they needed in a purse, while barely taking her eyes off of Elphie. When Elphie tried to put on her cape, Glinda pouted.

"I'll go without, if you'd like. But you are the one who became upset at the thought of me being cold." Elphie chuckled.

"True. Ah well, I'll be able to ogle you all I want later." Glinda said with a mischievous grin as she fastened Elphie's cape around her.

"Ogle?" Elphie chuckled.

"Yeah. Stare, gaze, look, eyeball, leer, all while thinking how beautiful you are and possibly drooling a little." Glinda said, starting to chuckle at the look on Elphie's face.

"While we are dancing my love, here in the room after the party. I am a lady after all."

"I know you are, it's your thoughts that concern me." Elphie smiled as she opened the door.

"Oh those scampy thoughts, they do have a mind of their own. " Glinda said giving into a giggle fit.

Elphie sighed a contented sigh and closed the door again, until Glinda's giggles had run their course, which took a little while because she was adorably wound up.

X

"Even after all of these years." Gwenot said as she straightened Samion's tie.

"The sight of you in any kind of formal wear, stirs me."

"It is a very good thing I am not in a tuxedo then my treasure, we are running late enough the way it is." Samion smiled.

"You look exquisite by the way."

"Thank you. You are going to tell Elphaba that you spoke to Paszor?"

"I am, I'm sure there will be time tomorrow. I hope she is not upset with me, I mean I really have no right to go prying like that."

"Darling, I think that if Paszor had any problems with telling you what he knew of the situation, or thought that either one of you was betraying Elphaba, he would have told you." Gwenot said.

"I know. We talked about that a little too. He was very distraught over the whole incident and said that the professor was even more so, for many reasons. It's just good to know that the men entrusted with her training are really trying to look out for her. Paszor did say that even though Ranclov and Elphaba did not get on well, they were learning things from one another. No one thought that he would stoop to unethical behavior."

"It is good to know that Elphaba can get through something like this, even though I can't even imagine how hard it was on her." Gwenot said.

"And on Galinda. Our little girl is growing into quite an upstanding woman." Samion smiled.

"I think she surprises herself a great deal." Gwenot said. She started to say something else but was interrupted by Sali knocking on the door to announce that the girls and their driver were there.

X

"Enjoy yourselves Misses." Mr. Frama smiled as he helped Elphie down from the carriage.

"And good luck."

"Thank you Mr. Frama. And for making our trip so glamorous." Glinda grinned.

"It was my pleasure. I will be back at the appointed time, but if you need me earlier, just send word. And if you wish to stay later, that is fine."

"Thank you." Elphie smiled because Glinda was getting sniffly. The driver touched the brim of his top hat as he bowed, then climbed up into the seat of the elegant carriage.

"Elphaba, Glinda was correct. That dress is stunning." Gwenot smiled as Samion took their wraps to the coatroom.

"It really is. That color looks good on you." Sali said.

"See Elphie." Glinda giggled at her blushing girlfriend.

"Galindadoodle, they really went all out for this didn't they? This place looks wonderful, very ritzy. And if I might add, we all fit right in with this elegant and sophisticated shindig." Samion smiled.

"We do." Glinda wiggled happily.

"So are these the pieces that on exhibit for sale or for the competition?" Salija asked looking around at the hall.

"These are the ones for sale. Other sections of the Center were set up as galleries for the other ones. Sketches are together, oils, sculptures, etcetera. The watercolors gallery is in that open area near the atrium. It's close to where Elphie has her flute lessons." Glinda bubbled.

"Shall we start back there then? I can't wait to see your work little one." Samion asked.

"Would you all mind terribly if I took Elphie there alone first, while it's still not crowded? She hasn't seen it either." Glinda said.

"Not at all darling, we will stay here and enjoy the art, the music, a cocktail and some hors d'oeuvres." Gwenot smiled.

"Absolutely. It is a cocktail party after all." Samion smiled as he stopped one of the wandering, formally dressed servers and placed a drink order.

"Thank you, we won't be long." Glinda said and took Elphie's hand.

"Elphaba is not very comfortable is she?" Sali asked as the watched the two well dressed girls walk away.

"Not really, but she will settle down in time." Gwenot smiled.

"I find it astounding that she would surprise Galinda by purchasing a dress." Sali said.

"I have to applaud her friend Manif for helping her."

"Speaking of whom, isn't that him and his fiancé coming in?" Gwenot smiled.

"I believe so, I'll go and greet them on the girls' behalf. Samion said.

"Gwen, even in this short period of time, I can already see that Galinda has a very nice life here at Shiz. A life with Elphaba." Sali smiled.

X

"Good, there is no one back here yet." Glinda said nervously.

"My sweet, why are you so nervous. I am going to love your painting. And I am actually excited." Elphie smiled.

"It's just very different Elphie. It's over there. Second one from the end." Glinda said.

"Let's go admire your work Lyndie." Elphie said and held out her hand.

"I'd like you to go see it on your own first. Please."

"Alright my precious, if that is what you wish. But this isn't just an attempt to ogle me is it?" Elphie smiled.

"Well it wasn't until you mentioned it, but now…" Glinda giggled then trailed off.

"I'll be right here."

Elphie gazed at Glinda for a short time, smiled at her then brushed her fingers and went to where her love's painting was hanging on the wall. She found it with no problem, in a beautiful, but simple frame with an engraved title plaque.

"In the Eye of the Beholder. Artist: Glinda Upland. Medium: Watercolor. Class: Novice." Elphie read out loud then looked at the painting.

On first glance, it looked like a chaotic collage, but the more Elphie studied it, she could see its organization and structure. The focal point, and biggest scene, slightly left of and below center looked down on a grassy meadow with a tree stump. On the stump was an over-sized chessboard. The black pieces were normal, but the white ones were basic things found in a lab. The pawns were various types of beakers, flasks and dishes with colorful things in them. Some were bubbling; one even with foamy stuff running over the top and some had puffs of white or orange smoke coming from them. There was also a microscope in the queen's position, balances for knights, hand magnifiers for bishops and test tube racks for rooks. Elphie smiled when she thought about how Glinda was trying to find alternate uses for what she called the baby umbrella stands. Reaching into the scene from outside the painting was a black-gloved hand holding another microscope, which was obviously the king. A tiny bit of green arm could be seen at the edge.

In another, slightly smaller scene that was above and to the right of the chessboard was an open book with a flute lying diagonally across it. Elphie examined it closely and saw complicated, but meaningless chemistry formulas and equations meticulously written on the two pages of the book. On the flute, she saw the little owl that was on hers. Beside that, a pale hand, and arm came in from the frame. On the delicate wrist, Elphie could see three charms, book, a wand and a heart. Three beautifully manicured fingers were lightly holding the stem of a wine goblet that had something in it that was the same color as her cider. Elphie thought she could even see pulp. Across from it, in the other corner was a small loaded down bookshelf full of obviously tattered and worn volumes. Drawn in the bottom right corner was a victrola with a recording on it. All around it were what she had learned from Xafin were musical notes, but interspersed with them were alchemy symbols and symbols for chemical elements. A small path of that mix of notes and symbols wound it's way throughout the painting, like it was connecting the scenes.

Elphie followed the path with her eyes and looked at each scene again. They were exquisitely detailed and nuanced. She could make out individual blades of grass in the chessboard scene, the words on the pages of the book and the worn edges of the books on the bookshelf. Sometimes the colors blended, sometimes they were crisp and distinct and every so often Elphie could see some of the pencil sketch under the color. But she knew that it was intentional. When Glinda drew like this, capturing moments or feelings in individual tableaus, it was with a specific purpose. It was one of her favorite methods of drawing when she wanted to say something complex, or tell a story.

As she tried to figure out the story, Elphie's eye was continually drawn to the bookshelf, even though she was trying to look at the painting as one whole thing, instead of lots of little ones. It was by far the smallest scene, but it captured her, kept dragging her back as she tried to fit the scenes together. Then something clicked while she was looking at the little bookshelf of tattered books. It was her bookshelf, her little library from when she was young. It was also her flute, her favorite drink, her love's hand, her work, pastimes and passion. Then she knew. Glinda had not told a story, she had painted a portrait. A portrait of her.

X

Glinda was watching and feeling Elphie as she examined the painting. She could tell by her posture and shifting emotions that her love was soaking in details, analyzing them and it made her smile. They had looked at art books together, talking about how people interrupt art, what they see in it. They had even discussed sketches that she had done and how her mood affected what went onto the page. Elphie knew how she drew, where it came from. She was also brilliant. Glinda knew that she was analyzing details now, trying to find the link, but she was positive that the detail oriented, analytical brain would let her heart in eventually and she would actually see the painting. She knew that moment had come when she saw Elphie stop moving, stop scrutinizing and stood up straight. Elphie looked over at her then back to the painting, and then over to her again, her eyes and face indicating that she had finally figured out what she was looking at.

Glinda smiled and walked over to her. A few other people had filtered in, but it didn't matter.

"You painted a portrait of me." Elphie whispered.

"Yes I did. It was this or a nude." Glinda chuckled lightly.

"I think it is a nude. I feel a little…exposed." Elphie said, but Glinda knew that she was not upset, angry or even really confused. She was just thinking.

"I can have it taken down." Glinda said sincerely.

"Galinda Upland, you will do no such thing." Elphie said quietly, but sternly.

"I know what you put into this, and I don't mean time and effort. I mean, heart, soul, tears and giggles. This amused you to no end." Elphie said pointing to the book with the equations in it.

"And this made you sniffle." She said indicating the bookshelf.

"This one did too, both happy and sad." Elphie said touching the victrola.

"I thought about Byjon." Glinda smiled.

"Lyndie, my precious, precious girl, I love this, I really do. And I want to talk about it, hear everything about it, but not here, not now. I want you to show this off, accept your accolades and bask in everything that your family and our friends give you. You deserve it. This is an amazing piece and I am honored to be at your side. I love it and I love you." Elphie said and wiped the tears from Glinda's eyes.

"Come with me my sweet." Elphie said and as discreetly as she could she led Glinda through the gallery to the music area. There were some people milling around and some practicing, but the little room beside Xafin's practice room was open. Elphie pulled her love in there, shut the door then kissed her thoroughly.

X

"Well there you two are." Gwenot said when a beaming Glinda and a flushing Elphie found them in the main hall, talking with some of their friends.

"Looking amazing." Manif grinned.

"Truly Elphaba. He told me what he did, I didn't believe him" Dani smiled.

"Glinda likes it." Elphie smiled.

"I would hope so." Loma chuckled and the others who were there complimented Elphie on her dress.

Glinda pulled her mother aside while Elphie was talking to their friends.

"Elphie loved my painting. She was so proud that she whisked me off to a private room and kissed me until my knees buckled." Glinda said in a whispered giggled.

"I see. Well I'm very happy that you have recovered." Gwenot chuckled and gave her wiggly, very bubbly daughter a hug.

"The gang arrived not too long ago." Manif said.

"So I see. Hi everyone!" Glinda bubbled as she bounced over.

"Manif was kind enough to make introductions." Samion said.

"I'm sorry we were gone so long. I couldn't take my eyes of Glinda's painting." Elphie said softly.

"Not a problem, your friends have been delightful company." Gwenot said.

"Were are the boys?" Glinda asked.

"They went to go get us some drinks and food." Juiva said.

"Food, I'm starving." Glinda said.

"I'll go get you something." Elphie said and disappeared into the crowd before anyone could stop her.

"Escaping?" Manif chuckled.

"For a moment." Glinda chuckled.

"Darling, we are very anxious to see your piece." Gwenot said.

"We are too." Manif said.

"But Dani suggested that after we all eat something, she can take your friends to see her sketch and your father, Sali and I could go see your painting." Gwenot said.

"Then we could all come to see yours. That way your family can have some doting time before the onslaught." Dani grinned.

"Speaking of onslaught, Elphaba may have escaped into the lions den." Beliea laughed and pointed to Gotero, Caspon and a deeply blushing Elphie walking towards them.

"Are these thugs bothering you green girl?" Manif laughed.

"No more so than you usually do." Elphie grinned.

"We found a group of tables vacant over there. Hyrut is guarding them if, you all want to sit and eat." Gotero said.

"I know that I would." Gwenot smiled and Glinda bounced happily on her heels.

Elphie walked with Dani and Manif, while Glinda walked with her aunt over to the four small tables that Hyrut had put together for them. It was crowded, but no one seemed to care. The boys had gathered a wide variety of hot and cold appetizers that were now spread out on the tables. Glinda's parents and aunt sat together enjoying the interplay as Glinda and Elphaba interacted with their friends while they ate, toasted the artists and complained about study week. They also told Glinda's family about the dinner/slumber party they recently had. Gwenot laughed when she remembered Glinda singing her pajama song as a child. The three older adults made a toast to Dani and Manif's engagement and were very pleased, not to mention a little intrigued that Glinda and Elphie were going to be best man and maid of honor. Eventually Dani suggested that they go to the galleries before the judging started and everyone agreed.

"Beliea." Gwenot said as everyone was getting up from the tables, still talking and laughing.

"Yes, Mrs. Upland?" Beliea said with a smile as she followed the woman a few steps away from the table.

"Beliea, I was afraid that I might not have a chance to talk to you again and I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Galinda told us how much you helped Elphaba during that horrid business with her lab partner. I just wanted to personally tell you that Mr. Upland and I are both very grateful. Elphaba means a great deal to us." Gwenot said.

"We are rather fond of her too." Beliea smiled.

"And no thanks are needed. I sat on the Honor Council for two years, I know how intimidating and frightening it can be. I was happy to help. Elphaba did not deserve what Ran did to her."

"No, she did not. You should go catch up with your friends." Gwenot said indicating a group walking away and a young man waiting a discreet distance away.

"That is Gotero, correct?"

"Yes ma'am, my boyfriend." Beliea smiled and the two went over to him and Samion met them.

Gwenot and Beliea exchanged smiles then the younger couple went to join the others.

"So what do you think of their friends?" Samion asked.

"Elphie is very comfortable around all of them, even with the teasing. I think that says it all." Gwenot smiled.

"True. They seem to be a nice group." Samion nodded

"No offense to magic, but I'm glad that some of her friends are non-magical." Sali said.

"No offense at all Sali, we are too." Gwenot smiled.

"Momsie, Daddy Auntie, come on. Let's go see my painting." Glinda said as she bubbled over to them.

"We are coming darling, patience please." Gwenot said.

"I wish everyone one would stop telling me that." Glinda giggled and only Gwenot noticed the very faint blush on her cheeks.


	221. Chapter 221

"Galinda my darling, your painting truly is exceptional." Gwenot said quietly after an initial round of congratulatory hugs and kisses. Samion and Gwenot had recognized it as a synopsis, of sorts, of Elphie as soon as they saw it and were incredibly impressed. Salija was impressed with the way the scenes were depicted on the canvas. Now she and Samion were discussing the painting in more detail while Elphie stood off to one side, out of the way, observing and flustering.

"Not just the emotion that obviously went into it, but the painting itself. This was an incredibly ambitious project for a novice." She continued.

"I know, even doing the actual painting was emotional because the colors and shading seemed so important. I thought about Byjon a great deal as I was doing this. I think it might have been him, in some way that gave me the idea and the courage to do something like this. He always told me that portraits could take many forms." Glinda said as she leaned against her mother.

"I remember him saying similar things. And this is most certainly a portrait of how you feel about Elphaba. He would have been exceptionally proud of you darling…is exceptionally proud of you. He always knew that you had the makings of an artist, a real artist and he was not mistaken." Gwenot said as she patted on her daughter's shoulder.

"I miss him mama, I haven't even been home again yet and I miss him." Glinda said, surprisingly without sniffles.

"I do too darling. Frottica isn't quite the same without him. But his presence is still there, I assure you and will be even more so when the plans delineated in his will are put into place. His estate is to become a foundation to encourage and nurture creative expression in children." Gwenot said, sensing that her daughter needed to hear it.

"Momsie really? That is wonderful."

"It is. It is also a very complex and bold project. We will spend some time talking about it over your winter break."

"How fun that he wants me to be a part of it." Glinda smiled, feeling better.

"_A very large part of it." _Gwenot thought, but knew this was not the time or place to mention that.

"Galinda, my niece." Sali said as she came over.

"It is truly evident how much of yourself is in that work and what a labor of love it was." Sali smiled as she hugged Glinda again.

"True love." Glinda grinned.

"How did Elphaba respond?" Gwenot asked.

"Well, she's a little overwhelmed, but very proud and supportive." Glinda smiled looking over at her love, who was now talking with her father.

"And a very good sport, I would imagine." Salija said.

"I know for a fact that she is an incredibly good sport." Gwenot chuckled and Glinda giggled.

"Here come your friends Galindadoodle." Samion said as he and Elphie joined them.

"Gwen, Sali, why don't we leave the girls to share this moment with their friends and we will go take in the rest of the art show?"

"That's a good idea Sami. We will meet you back at the tables." Gwenot smiled and Sali nodded.

"There you are." Manif said.

"So let's see what is in the eye of the beholder."

"We already know whose peace." Caspon chuckled.

"If you all will excuse us." Samion said then left with his wife and sister.

"We didn't mean to run them off." Manif said.

"Oh you didn't, they will meet us at the tables later." Glinda said excitedly.

"Which one is yours?" Loma smiled and Glinda pointed.

"It looks like I was not the only one immortalized on canvas." Manif chuckled to Elphie as soon as he saw the painting.

"I'm not going to see yours out of respect, the least you can do is not comment on mine." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"I'll keep my thoughts to myself, except to say that our girls are brilliant."

"Glinda told me that Dani's sketch of you was really remarkable." Elphie said as they stepped away from their friends who were congratulating Glinda.

"I was completely taken by surprise. I've seen her sketches and they are wonderful, but I had no idea that she had this much talent. Their congratulating her almost offset them teasing me." Manif chuckled.

"You don't seem too upset by it." Elphie smiled.

"Are you kidding? How often do I get an acceptable way to show off this magnificent body in its natural state?" Manif laughed.

"You are a pencil sketch under that suit? Of course that would explain your brain, maybe part of it was erased by accident." Elphie grinned and Manif laughed harder.

The friends asked Glinda questions and wanted commentary on her work, just as they had for Dani. Manif and Elphie joined them and Elphie accepted some gentle teasing about being the subject of a portrait. But mainly they teased Manif some more and made some amusing comparisons between the two works of art. After Gotero flagged down a server and commandeered his tray of champagne, heart-felt toasts and expressions of pride were offered up to the two artists. Dani and Glinda accepted their praise in ways that held true to their personalities and their subjects expressed their pride in the same manner. It was Beliea that suggested that they continue the celebration back in the main area, so that other art lovers would have a chance to see the painting that they were gathered around.

"We'll be right there." Glinda said as she pulled Elphie into the now deserted music area as the group walked down the hall.

X

"I was just about to come and drag you out." Manif chuckled as he held Elphie's chair.

"We were five minutes behind you." Glinda said as her father sat her.

"They just announced that the judging ended and the winners would be announced soon." Gwenot smiled.

"I snagged the last of the stuffed mushrooms for you Elphaba." Caspon said as he and Hyrut put down some plates full of appetizers on the tables.

"Thank you Caspon." Elphie smiled.

"The dessert buffet will be put up after the announcement of the winners." Hyrut said.

"Are you all nervous?" Juiva asked Glinda and Dani.

"I am." Glinda said.

"Me too." Dani agreed.

"But this has already been such a thrilling event that it doesn't matter if I win anything or not."

"What she said." Glinda chuckled.

Glinda and her friends, family and love nibbled on some more hors d'oeuvres while they talked about the other pieces that were on exhibit. Gwenot, Samion and Sali grew more impressed with the circle of friends that Glinda and Elphaba were a part of as they listened to their articulate comments and boisterous, but respectful debates on various works.

Samion saw Mr. Kwenyo standing by the Gallery Café entrance and pointed him out to Glinda and she bubbled over to get him.

"Mr. K hi!" Glinda chirped and gave the man a big hug.

"Come and join us."

"Hello Glinda. I'm waiting for Tyuron. He is taking Uliko into the kitchen." Mr. Kwenyo said then smiled and nodded in the direction of the door.

"Hello Glinda." Tyuron smiled.

"Hi Tyuron. Is something wrong with Uliko?"

"Wrong? Oh no, no. He is not a fan of crowds. He is acquainted with the Chef here, so he is going to stay in the kitchen until later. I'll take him to see your painting when things thin out." Tyuron said.

"Oh, do you think he would let me?" Glinda said bouncing on her heels.

"Actually I think that he would love that." Tyuron smiled and Glinda bubbled even more.

Glinda took the two men over to the tables and chairs were added for them at the end with the older adults. Introductions were made and then Glinda wanted to take them to see her painting. Gwenot gently suggested that she wait until after the announcements because it appeared as though they were going to happen any minute. Glinda pouted just a little but agreed. Elphie whispered something in her ear, replacing her impatient little pout with a giggle.

"Ladies and gentleman may I have your attention please. The judges' ballots have been tallied and in five minutes, we will announce the prizewinners. This show was a juried event for clay sculptures, oil paintings, watercolor paintings, and sketches. A Top Prize and Honorable Mention will be awarded in each category for the novice class, the intermediate class and the advanced class. Only ten pieces were accepted into each class in each division." The director of the Arts Center announced.

"This was a very selective show." Salija commented.

"I know. I feel like I won, just by having my painting accepted." Glinda replied.

"Same here." Dani nodded.

There was anxious chatter around the table and around the room as people gathered as they waited for the winners to be announced. Glinda was wound up and chattering rapid fire in spite of Elphie's attempts to distracted her with little comments. She settled down to subdued wiggles as soon as the director came to the podium again.

The first category announced was sculpture and Glinda watched with sincere excitement as each winner went up to be awarded their ribbon and certificate amid applause of the crowd and the cheers of whoever had accompanied them. She knew that calligraphy artists had filled in the names of the winners and titles of their pieces on the very handsome certificates, before they were put into elegant frames.

The next category was oil paintings and she scooted her chair as close to Elphie's as she could get.

"I love you my precious girl." Elphie whispered in her ear and it was all that Glinda could do to not engage those lips in a kiss. In spite of being in public, after the Top Prize in the advanced class of oil paintings was awarded, Glinda reached for Elphie's hand because her category was next. And Elphie not only held onto it, but gave it a discreet kiss as well. Glinda could feel the nervousness and excitement around the table and it made her feel good.

"And now for the prizes in the watercolor category. In the novice class the Honorable Mention goes to "Love Displays" by Mr. Kreji Vonim."

Glinda could feel the tension build around the table and she gripped Elphie's hand tighter. She saw her mother, father and aunt smile encouragingly. As Mr. Vonim returned to his seat, she felt Elphie's lips press to her hand once again and linger there for just a beat.

"The Top Prize in the novice class is awarded to "In the Eye of the Beholder" by Miss Glinda Upland."

As everyone at the table stood and erupted in cheers and applause, Elphie pulled Glinda up from her chair and gave her a chaste hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Congratulations my precious girl." She whispered then gave her love one of her rare bright and beautiful smiles.

Glinda all but floated up to the podium to accept her award then floated back and into the arms of her parents, then her aunt. The table settled down, out of necessity, and the certificate and ribbon were passed around.

The tension started to build again as it got closer to Dani's category and class. When her name was called as the Honorable Mention in the intermediate class the table erupted once again. Manif picked Dani up and spun her around before giving her a hearty kiss. When she returned to the table she and Glinda gave each other a big hug and compared ribbons.

After the last award was handed out all decorum at the table disappeared and Dani and Glinda were heartily congratulated by everyone. Champagne was poured, toasts were made and both artists were asked for speeches. Unfortunately, the winners being called together to be photographed for the newspaper prevented that.

"Did you know that they were going to be photographed green girl?" Manif asked Elphie as the watched Dani walk and Glinda bubble over to the photographer.

"No I didn't, I don't think they did either." Elphie replied, knowing that Glinda was loving this.

"Granny Kima is going to be so proud of Dani. They were always close, but have become even more so since Dani moved in there. She has always encouraged Dani's art." Manif said.

"Hey Manif, come here for a second." Gotero called, waving to him.

"Be right back green girl." Manif smiled.

Elphie listened to the buzz of conversation as she watched Glinda interact with the other winners. She didn't even realize that she had moved away from the table and was standing apart from everyone else. She did notice the sting on her cheek however and reached up to wipe away the tear.

"Elphaba darling, are you all right?" Gwenot said quietly after startling Elphie with a touch on her shoulder.

"I am fine. She's so creative Gwenot, so intelligent, outgoing, articulate, witty, and vivacious. She just fits right in. She always does. I am so incredibly proud of her. But that doesn't seem sufficient anymore." Elphie sighed.

"Oh I assure you Elphaba, it is more than sufficient." Gwenot smiled.

"We all go though times like this, when what we feel or the words that we have to express it, doesn't seem enough. But it is. Galinda has never been one to seek out approval or praise; she does the things she does because she wants to. So she always just soaks in the praise and appreciates it, each and every time. Especially from you. I firmly believe that one loving glance and adoring smile from you and the rest of us would simply fade into the background." Gwenot chuckled.

"This might sound strange, but I know that. I have no mechanism to comprehend it, but I know it. At Glinda's birthday dinner, Byjon told me something that I was thinking about earlier. He said that Glinda has always been a bright star, but that night, on my arm, wrapped in my love she shone brighter than she ever has. That she was becoming the best of what she always was." Elphie said.

"Ah my Jon always had poetic way with words." Gwenot smiled.

"But I am inclined to agree. And it's not just her Elphaba. Being in love, having a deep connection with someone tends to let people either find who they want to be, or be the best of what they are. It has for me, and you as well. I'd bet if you ask any of your friends, they'd say the same."

Elphie and Gwenot talked together for a little while longer as they both watched Glinda be her bubbly self with the other winners. Samion took advantage of this time to pull Manif aside.

"Manif, I would like to personally thank you for everything that you did for Elphaba during her ordeal with the Honor Council. I generally do not approve of fisticuffs as a means to handle problems, but I realize that sometimes defending someone that you care about takes more than diplomacy." Samion smiled.

"Thank you for that sir. I do care about Elphaba, very much. I'm not sure that she was necessarily pleased that I hit Ran either, but it gave everyone else a certain satisfaction." Manif smiled.

"I know that my daughter was delighted." Samion chuckled.

"Given different circumstances, she might have done it herself. She's a feisty one." Manif chuckled along.

"And I know that the fact that you and Mrs. Upland accepting and caring about Elphaba as you have means everything to her."

"Thank you for saying that. It's sometimes nice to hear from your child's peers that you are doing a good job. And to know that that they have someone looking out for them when you cannot."

"Oh, I can say with confidence that there are quite a few people here that would step in to protect both Elphaba and Glinda. Or to protect whoever might consider harming either one of them, from the other one of them." Manif laughed and Samion nodded knowingly and laughed along.

"Elphie, Momsie!" Glinda chirped excitedly as she skipped over to where they were still talking.

"I had my photograph taken, many times and I was interviewed by the reporter. I am the youngest person to ever win a Top Prize in this show." She said proudly.

"Galinda, what impressive news." Gwenot smiled.

"I am exceptionally proud of you my precious." Elphie said quietly and Glinda beamed and wiggled with delight.

X

The dessert buffet was set up, the string and brass ensemble resumed playing and people went back to mingling and looking at the exhibits or dancing in the newly cleared out dance floor. On Gwenot's suggestion, Glinda spent a little time evening out with Elphie, apart from the excitement. Tyuron went to check on Uliko in the kitchen and tell him the good news while Gwenot and Samion joined Sali and Mr. Kwenyo on the dance floor. When Glinda returned to the group, much more settled, she took the apothecary and the café owner to see Dani's sketch and then her painting. They were both extremely impressed and playfully dueled, much to Glinda's glee and Elphie's amusement, to see which one got to dance with her first when they returned to the main hall.

For the next couple of hours people danced, talked, laughed, sampled desserts and generally celebrated. Samion, Gwenot and especially Salija enjoyed getting to know the girls' friends better. While dancing with Gotero, Sali even discovered that they had some acquaintances in common.

What struck Sali the most was the difference in how her niece and her girlfriend interacted in public here as opposed to when they were in Frottica and how well they and their friends handled it. The fact that both the diverse group of students and the adults that made up their group of friends all respected the two girls as a serious courting couple and acted accordingly impressed her a great deal. She was discussing some of her observations with her brother when they saw Glinda talking with a man on the edge of the dance floor. This was not an unusual sight because people had been congratulating her all night, but this time seemed different and Glinda appeared to getting upset. Sali suggested that Samion intervene, but Samion merely smiled and indicated Elphie leaving her dance partner and walking towards his daughter. A few minutes later, they both came over to the table.

"What happened out there Galinda?" Samion said.

"That man wanted to buy my painting. I politely said no three times, but he was very persistent, and upsetting." Glinda frowned.

"She is being polite, he was boorish and borderline intimidating." Elphie said.

"Elphie told him, in no uncertain terms, that I had already declined his generous and flattering offer and that was the end of the discussion. Then she took me away. My knight in stunning formal wear." Glinda giggled and Elphie flushed.

"Well if he approaches you again, tell the Arts Center director. Some art collectors attend these events so they can find prize-winning works by novice artists, buy them for a pittance, and then sell them for a big profit when the artist becomes famous. It's not really illegal, but it is ethically questionable." Samion said.

"But I'm not going to be an artist." Glinda said.

"He must have not known that." Sali said.

"And obviously the fact that your work was not in the sale exhibit did not register." Elphie said, still clearly irritated.

Gwenot and Tyuron, who had been dancing together, came back to the table and Glinda told them what happened. She was no longer upset or even concerned, but Elphie was having trouble letting it go so they excused themselves to the music area. When they came back fifteen minutes or so later, the last dance was being called. Elphie went out onto the floor with Mr. Kwenyo, Glinda with her father, Sali with Manif and Gwenot danced again with Tyuron. Everyone else in the group danced with their loves while Dani took the opportunity to talk with Frawlk about her sketch.

When the dance was over, there was one final toast to Dani and Glinda and then a little more teasing while the gang gathered their things and waited for the carriage. Dani and Manif stayed behind and they went with Glinda and Elphie to join the adults in the Gallery Café.

X

"Hi Uliko." Glinda said quietly from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Cousin said you won first prize ribbon." The man said with his lopsided smile.

"I did and remember Dani, she won a ribbon too."

"Much to celebrate." Uliko said as he mixed something in a bowl.

"I know. If you'd like, we can go see the paintings. It's much quieter now." Glinda said and the man nodded, handed his bowl to someone and followed her out into the café.

"You won prize too." Uliko said to Dani after mumbled greetings to Samion, Gwenot and Sali and a smile for Elphie.

"I did." Dani smiled.

"We are going to see mine now and I think Uliko would like to see yours as well."

"I'd love that. May we tag along with you?" Dani smiled and Uliko visibly flustered, but nodded.

"Great!" Glinda bubbled and held out her hand to Elphie.

"Your girls and their friends have been very good for him." Tyuron said with a smile as they watched the little group walk away.

"We've had students in and out of the café for a very long time, but until Elphaba first came shuffling in with her head buried in a book, he paid no attention. He called her his similar and is just crazy, in his own way, about Glinda."

"That seems to be a trend." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

For a time the group of adults talked about little things that Glinda said or did that brightened a day and why Uliko took to her so quickly. That led to talking a little about Lofier and his school days, Elphie's study path and just general discussion.

X

"That's you, in eyes of beholder." Uliko said to Elphie after looking at Glinda's painting for quite awhile.

"Yes, it is." Elphie smiled.

"It's good, Much to celebrate." Uliko said.

"Thank you Uliko."

"Lofier likes that too." The man said with a little smile pointing to the microscope.

"I know. He is one of my mentors. He helps me a great deal." Elphie said.

"He is friend too." Uliko said then turned his attention back to the painting.

"This has been quite a night hasn't it green girl?" Manif said.

"Yes it has. You were right about the dress, just don't let it go to your head." Elphie grinned.

"I'll try not to. Oh who am I kidding, of course I was right." Manif chuckled.

"Is Dani going to continue taking classes next term?" Elphie said, ignoring his comment.

"She hasn't said, but I think that she will. I hope so anyway. It is a good outlet for her."

"For Glinda too."

"How about you and your lessons with Xafin?"

"If he is still willing, I think I am too. Making music like that is a very satisfying experience." Elphie said.

"Don't be so effusive green girl, it really doesn't suit you." Manif chuckled.

"I'll try to tone it down." Elphie smiled.

X

"Did Elphie not come back yet?" Glinda said when they returned from seeing Dani's sketch with Uliko.

"She wasn't with you?" Gwenot asked.

"We left her in the watercolor gallery when we went to the sketch gallery." Manif said.

"Tyuron, Uliko was a little flustered. He went back to the kitchen." Glinda said.

"I'll go get Elphie. Is that cheesecake?" Glinda grinned.

"Frawlk just brought it out." Samion said.

"Oh boy! I'll be right back."

She hurried though the now deserted Center and stopped to watch her love for a bit before startling her.

But she didn't need to startle Elphie because she looked over and saw her after a minute or so.

"Frawlk brought out cheesecake." Glinda said after Elphie gave her an uncharacteristic hug.

"Did Uliko like Dani's sketch?"

"He did, I think. He did not stay long, but he told Dani that it was good." Glinda smiled.

"Are you all right my love?"

"This whole night has been…I'm not even sure that I can say what. But I am fine. I was just spending some quiet time with myself." Elphie said with a slight smile as she nodded toward the painting.

"I like you, you're funny." Glinda giggled.

"And you, my precious girl, are utterly amazing."

"You're going to dance with me later, right?" Glinda grinned and Elphie took her into her arms and danced her around for a few beats.

"I have been anticipating that for hours." Elphie smiled.

"Really?" Glinda wiggled.

"Of course my sweet, I always do. I need to learn to say things like that more. Now come, cheesecake awaits." Elphie said and gave Glinda the softest of kisses.

"Dancing awaits." Glinda giggled.

X

Even though she had already evened out, Glinda stayed curled against Elphie's chest. She had been there since they closed the door to their room, and she knew that her love would hold her, rub her back and hum softly for as long as she stayed in her arms. Not wanting to abandon the feel of soft skin against her cheek just yet, Glinda thought about what had prompted the need for a full-fledged centering session as she pressed herself just a little closer to the heart beating in sync with her own.

She had done some special exercises with Dr. Bikloam to prepare for strong group emotions and was actually very impressed with how well she had handled the evening in general. Saying goodbye to Tyuron, Uliko and Mr. Kwenyo at the Center had produced a few sniffles because she could feel their pride and admiration. She had spent some time talking to Dani when they dropped her and Manif off at Granny's and that was a little bit of a hit because Dani was a little overwhelmed by the support and compliments that had come from people outside of their circle of friends, especially from her parents and aunt. But what had sent her over the empathic edge was something she overhead her aunt tell her father and what she felt from them, while they were saying goodbye in front of the Inn.

"Mother would have been very proud of you Samion, very proud. Seeing how Galinda reacts and behaves with her friends, and how much they obviously respect her is just another testament to what an exceptional young lady that she is becoming. You and Gwenot have raised her well."

There had been more to this brief conversation, but the sheer power of the emotion that she felt coming from her father and aunt when they talked about their mother had hit her hard and nearly overwhelmed her. Elphie had recognized the signs and informed her mother and the next thing she knew she was back in the carriage then right where she was now. She sighed happily, made a circle on Elphie's chest with her finger then reluctantly moved.

"Better now?" Elphie smiled when the sparkling blue eyes she often got lost in looked up at her.

"Yes, I have been for a little while. I just don't get to feel bare skin on my cheek when I do this, so I was shamelessly taking advantage." Glinda giggled softly then kissed the part of Elphie's chest exposed by the V-neck of her dress.

"I see." Elphie smiled.

"Are you sure that you are evened out? It appeared as though you were being hit rather hard."

"I was sort of, but I think it was just because it was my father and aunt. I know they are close and I can feel how much they love one another. Aunt Sali is proud of my father. I mean I know that, but feeling it is different. So is feeling what they felt about their mother." Glinda said as she led Elphie over to the chairs.

Taking into consideration that they were still in their cocktail dresses, Glinda settled onto her love's lap, into her arms and they talked a little more about what had happened at the Inn and at the Center. As she talked about how she felt and what she had felt from others, Elphie's fingers lightly caressed her face, shoulders, and under the fabric of her dress's neckline. She wasn't doing it to distract her, she was doing it to help her focus and find any hidden emotions that might still be entangled with her own. She had done it before and much to the surprise of both of them, it always worked.

"I'm going to be in the newspaper Elphie, my picture and everything." Glinda sighed.

"It is very exciting. I never cease to be amazed by you Lyndie, my creative girl. You were perfect tonight you know, every bit the artist. I wanted to shout 'that beautiful, talented artist is my girlfriend.'" Elphie smiled.

"Shout?" Glinda giggled.

"Okay that might be a stretch. How about proclaim with enthusiasm." Elphie chuckled and Glinda thought for a moment.

"Okay, I'll buy that. I don't suppose you have any desire to make out with an award winning artist." Glinda giggled.

"Actually, that is one of my desires. Do you know one?" Elphie smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

"Know one? I am one!" Glinda wiggled happily.

"Lucky me." Elphie said with a grin then gave Glinda a very nice kiss.

"Has kissing me become amusing?" Elphie chuckled after ten or so minutes of both soft and explorative kisses.

"Enticing." Glinda giggled as she placed another soft kiss on the area exposed by Elphie's dress.

"I never get to do this." She said as she ran her finger along the neckline and kissed again.

"I get to do it frequently. You are right, it is rather enticing." Elphie said and took her turn kissing the pale, soft skin exposed by Glinda's dress.

"Yes you do. And you're welcome, by the way." Glinda said with a giggled huff then lightly traced beside the V with her tongue and Elphie let out an uncharacteristic soft moan.

"I believe I have been remiss in not providing you with more opportunities to be enticed in this manner." Elphie smiled.

"Very remiss." Glinda sighed as she kissed and nuzzled the nape of Elphie's neck.

"I will attempt to remedy that by possibly, on occasion wearing slightly, and I stress slightly, more revealing clothing." Elphie said with a mischievous grin. Glinda stopped what she was doing and looked into her love's twinkling eyes.

"Don't toy with me Elphaba." Glinda said.

"I would never dream of doing such a thing. I find kissing exposed areas softly…" Elphie said then kissed the area near the neckline of Glinda's dress.

"…And slipping my finger underneath the fabric to caress what is hidden…" She continued, saying the words and doing the action at the same time.

"…To be very alluring. And obviously, you do as well. Now that I am aware of this, I would be negligent in my girlfriend duties if I did not at least try to wear, every so often; clothing to provide the appropriate level of allure for these occasions."

"Oh Miss Elphaba, the things you say." Glinda sighed and drew Elphie into a very deep and intricate kiss.

"I thought you were looking forward to dancing." Elphie smiled after many long and creative kisses and caresses.

"I do and we will. But you just had to make out with an award winning artist." Glinda giggled.

"That was very nice." Elphie smiled.

"It was." Glinda said as she got up from Elphie's lap.

"My love thank you for what you went through to surprise me with this dress. You are beautiful, elegant and very …alluring." Glinda smiled as Elphie took her hand and slowly stood.

"I'll thank Manif for what he went through later." She added with a giggle.

"It was his idea and whatever he went through was deserved, but you are welcome. I can't say I enjoyed the shopping, but I very much enjoyed seeing the look on your face and in your eyes." Elphie smiled.

"Oh I see. So this wasn't so much a surprise for me as it was a way to fulfill your own selfish desires." Glinda said with her hands on her hips and a big grin.

"I never thought of it that way, but okay. That will work too. The fact that you were indeed surprised and that you like the dress is just a bonus." Elphie smiled.

"I don't like this dress Elphie, I love it and you. You more though, I think." Glinda giggled.

"Alright you mean blonde thing, would you like to dance with me?"

"I thought that you would never ask." Glinda sighed happily. The lights were dimmed, the ceiling was sparkled, music was put on and Glinda and Elphie danced.

"Lyndie, I was thinking about a lot of things when I was by myself with your painting. There is something that I need you to know." Elphie said as Glinda finished hanging their dress up two hours later.

"What Elphie?" Glinda said as she pulled Elphie to her bed in the nook. They had changed into nightdresses after Glinda took great delight in removing Elphie's dress as they danced.

"One day, after an event like this, I am going to be able to initiate lovemaking. To celebrate with you privately, passionately, and completely. And show you how proud I am of you." Elphie said quietly and Glinda looked at her carefully.

"I know how proud you are of me Elphie and I think that you showed me admirably." Glinda said as they settled under the covers, not entirely sure what was going on in her love's head.

"I know, and that's not exactly what this is. But as I was there alone, really examining your painting, different things that people have told me seemed to merge and I realized something." Elphie said.

"Well you are safe here in your nook with someone who adores you to hold. Want to tell me what that was?" Glinda said affectionately but carefully. Elphie emotions were surprisingly calm, but Glinda knew from past experience, that could change in an instant.

Elphie told Glinda about her talk with Gwenot earlier, what Byjon had said, Chaxi asking her on several occasions if she was talking about what she was for herself, and hearing the comments that people were making about the painting. Then she tried to explain how looking at the painting seemed to help all of that gel.

"That painting is as much you as it is me. You were expressing pride in me, being the best of what you are." Elphie smiled and Glinda beamed.

"I can't explain this well, but being reminded in that way of how much I have, reminded me how much I can feel if I let myself. Lyndie, you got onto me once for trading off my flute lessons for other things. I'm learning how to make time for all of the things that are helping me become who I want to be. With the biggest thing being you and loving you. My last session with Chaxi, I think that I traded off problems, for lack of a better term. This morning and tonight reminded me in more ways than one, that I need to make time, if even a little to deal with my mistrust issues when I see her, for us. Because being us is helping me become who I want to be. I know that this makes very little sense." Elphie smiled.

"I get the gist my love. We are helping each other sparkle and shine." Glinda grinned.

"Yes we are. I love you Lyndie. I know that there are things we need to talk about, that have been pushed off to the side because of …well life, but we will. We have a train and carriage talks coming up." Elphie chuckled.

"And a nice long vacation away from here. That will help my Elphie. Thank you for tonight." Glinda said as she snuggled close.

"The dancing, the closeness, the support and public displays of affection… and the dress."

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie replied.

"I love you to Elphie." Glinda sighed and took Elphie's fingers.

"Elphie?" Glinda said about fifteen minutes later.

"What my precious." Elphie said with a chuckle.

"Let's take my parents and aunt to the chowder place for brunch tomorrow."

"Okay. But I have to say, that was not what I expected you to say. Sing to me, sparkle the ceiling, rub my tummy or kiss me were all possibilities, but not chowder." Elphie said and Glinda giggled.

"I guess I'm still a little excited."

"Apparently." Elphie chuckled.

"Would you like me to do one of those things I mentioned, to help you settle down?"

"One? Elphie really!" Glinda laughed, twisting so she could look at her love.

"It's late, I'm tired and I misspoke. Forgive me." Elphie smiled.

"Would you like me to do all of those things I mentioned, to help you settle down?"

"Yes please." Glinda replied and shifted to better get her kiss.

X

"See, I told you The Bistro was wonderful." Glinda bubbled as she and her family walked back towards the Plaza.

"I'm not sure I've ever seen such a wide variety of chowders before." Sali said.

"That spicy sausage one was excellent." Samion smiled.

"You said that your friend Juiva told you about it?" Gwenot said and Glinda gleefully told the story of looking for Dani and Manif's re-engagement gifts as the walked around the Plaza.

"Elphaba, since you know the story already and my daughter is at full excited ramble speed now, may I talk to you for just a moment?" Samion chuckled.

"Certainly Samion." Elphie smiled as she followed him to a bench nearby the store window where the women were.

"Yesterday, after Galinda told us about the mess with the Honor Council I felt the need to…be fatherly and get more information. So I went to talk to Paszor. After he told me things from his perspective, I felt more reassured that you are not being left to fend for yourself. I realize that I might have overstepped my bounds. If I did, I want you to tell me honestly." Samion said.

"You spoke to Mr. Kwenyo about what Ran did?" Elphie said quietly.

"I did. Mainly to fill in some confusing blanks in Galinda's accounting."

"And he told you what you needed to know?" Elphie asked trying to figure things out.

"Yes he did. But understand we were discussing what happened in general, not you specifically. It was not my intention to pry into your life Elphaba, I was concerned." Samion said becoming worried.

"Why are you telling me this?" Elphie asked hesitantly.

"You did not have to."

"Of course I did darling, of course I did. Our relationship is too precious to me to alter it with deceit. I promise I will always be upfront with you. I have a tendency to insinuate myself into places I do not necessarily belong and overstep my bounds, especially when it concerns someone I care about. I do not want to ruin the relationship that we have, or the one we are building by doing that. So you need to tell me if my actions have upset you."

"I am not upset. I just do not know what to say." Elphie said quietly.

"Except thank you for caring about me enough to…just for caring about me, and for telling me."

"Thank you for allowing me to." Samion smiled warmly.

"Oh come on, not again." Glinda grinned as she came over to the bench.

"Just like last visit, I leave you alone with her and she flusters."

"It's fine Lyndie. We are fine." Elphie smiled then hugged Samion.

"Okay, but consider this a fluster warning." Glinda giggled.

"For whom?" Elphie chuckled.

"Them my love, never you." Glinda smiled.

"Would you mind if I went to the bookstore while we are here? There is a book that was recommended to me." Elphie asked after a little more shopping discussion.

"Of course not Elphie. Actually there is something that I want to show Momsie and Popsicle. You go. We will come get you." Glinda bounced.

"Elphaba, would you mind if I came with you to the bookstore?" Sali asked and Glinda wiggled happily.

"I would not mind at all." Elphie smiled. Glinda brushed her fingers against Elphie's and went off to get her parents' opinion on the chess set that she wanted to get Elphie for Lurlinemas.

Elphie found the book on medicinal herbs that she wanted as she and Sali walked around the bookstore. They talked casually about Elphie's studies and about the previous night. Sali was more reserved than Gwenot or Samion, but Elphie was growing comfortable with her. Sali was also interested in Elphie's flute lessons and Elphie promised that she would play something for her later. They talked until Glinda came bouncing in to get them. She huffed a little because Elphie was a little flustered over the flute and Elphie suggested that maybe she should just accept it with a smile as par for the course.

X

As soon as they were all in Glinda and Elphie's room, Glinda gave her aunt the grand tour, pointing out all of their 'rooms', while her father put the light snack they got from the café on the coffee table. She showed her mother some of her new skills by making the doll sized sofa big again, but only provided basic details as to why they had it in the first place.

For quite awhile they all sat around the coffee table nibbling snacks and talking like families do. Glinda told them about her how she redid the study nook with magic and about pestering Elphie. She showed them some of her fun sketches and doodles and even showed them the one of the room when they rearranged it to accommodate the new chair. She was so excited that Elphie did not even put up a fuss when Glinda brought out the one Elphie did and pointed out the cows that Elphie claimed were beds.

Elphie showed off their ever-expanding recording collection and put on one of Sali's favorites. Glinda showed them her drawings of dance steps and everyone wanted to try one. True to her word, Elphie played some of her special scales on her flute and received a standing ovation plus a very enthusiastic hug and a mildly enthusiastic kiss from Glinda.

Before dinner, the family group took a walk around campus and Glinda happily played docent. She showed her aunt the empath room and everyone the life sized chess set that she had magically miscast. As they walked to the library, she told them the story of it.

After showing them Elphie's hidey-hole in the library, Glinda led everyone on a walk around the lake. They talked about Lurlinemas, visiting Sali and Norin and the Masquerade Ball. Sali told them that Bitra and Vancim were very excited and were grateful for the extra tickets, and expressed her pleasure that Dani and Manif would be attending as well.

They decided to have a casual dinner at Tyuron's, so after quick stops to clean up, they headed there. Uliko was thrilled and made a special family style dinner that everyone enjoyed immensely. Over dinner, Sali told everyone about what was going on with the Upland cousins, even bragging just a bit on one of her grandsons, who had the lead in a school play. Elphie enjoyed hearing about another part of Glinda's family and even managed to quell her fear when Sali mentioned Nief and Mydrea, but not before Glinda caught the flutter.

After a delicious chocolate raspberry soufflé for dessert, Glinda and Elphie went back to the suite at the Inn for nightcaps. Glinda was elated to be doing something so grown-up with her parents and aunt, even if she was just having juice. They talked more about the art show and Glinda's art classes in general as well as about both girls' upcoming term schedules until Glinda yawned. Samion arranged for a carriage from the Inn to take them back to the dorms, even though it was not that far, claiming father's prerogative.

"Samion, I really meant it when I said thank you." Elphie said shyly as she hugged her future father in law goodnight while Glinda said goodnight to her mother and aunt.

"It took me a little time because my tendency to be mistrustful has been asserting itself more lately, but I understand that you checked up on me because you love me."

"I do Elphaba and I want you to promise me that if I, or Gwen ever do anything that makes you feel mistrustful, you will tell us immediately so we can talk it over." Samion said sincerely.

"I can only promise to try." Elphie said hesitantly.

"And we will never ask more of you than that." Samion smiled and Elphie knew that was true.

After long goodnight hugs and private words with Gwenot and Sali, Elphie pulled Glinda aside while Samion got their coats.

"Lyndie, do you think it would be okay if I asked your mother to find out from Chaxi if I can see her while we are home?"

"My guess is Momsie has already mentioned it to her. Not on your behalf, but just as a general precaution because of Byjon and an overly sensitive daughter." Glinda smiled.

"So I shouldn't ask?" Elphie said.

"No my love, ask. Let her know that you need a session for you only. And maybe one for us together. It will be fine, I promise." Glinda said and gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"Okay." Elphie said.

"Gwenot, may I ask you a favor?" Elphie said tentatively.

"Of course darling, anything."

"Because of finals, I do not have my usual appointment with Chaxi. Could you please ask her if she might have time to talk to me while I'm home? I know it is the holidays."

"I know that she will be in Frottica the whole time, she is not traveling this year. I will ask her and I'm sure that arrangements can be made." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"Thank you." Elphie said, her relief evident.

"You're welcome darling. Now get my daughter back to your room. Sniffles have just joined yawns." Gwenot chuckled as Glinda hugged her aunt again.

After another round of hugs while being bundled into their warm cloaks, Samion escorted the girls to the carriage.

"I wish we could just leave with them tomorrow." Glinda sniffled.

"And miss the fun of finals week?" Elphie chuckled.

"You are not funny." Glinda replied with huffed sniffles.

"No, I am not, but I do understand. Kissing snuggles after we get ready for bed?" Elphie offered.

"While we get ready." Glinda countered with a sniffly giggle.

"Deal." Elphie smiled knowing that the next week, kissing snuggles were going to be their lifeline.


	222. Chapter 222

Elphie knew she was odd. Not just because of her green skin, her reclusive and less than social nature or the fact that she held a title that she had no interest in. Elphie knew that she was odd because she loved finals week. It was orderly and safe and she knew what to expect. Since she had two hours before her first final, she took her time walking to the library enjoying the quiet, crisp morning, thinking about the previous night and the first in what she was sure would be many compromises, deals or just plain old giving in to Glinda that would take place this week. Mentally preparing for finals with dancing. She had agreed to dancing before bed, if Glinda agreed to not pout about not having breakfast together. Elphie's smile broadened just a little when she remembered how the pout had appeared anyway and she had appeased it with kisses and an extra sparkly ceiling.

Elphie knew that Glinda's pout was mostly to tease her because during a nice long walk after brunch with Samion, Gwenot and Sali then seeing them off at the train depot, they had talked about getting through this week. She shook her head and chuckled when she thought about how well they knew one another. Elphie asked for promises of no magicking of her books, Glinda had requested a minimum of fifteen minutes sometime during the evening that did not involve books or talk of tests. Elphie promised to try not to stay at the lab or library too late and Glinda promised not to ask her if she slept. Elphie promised to eat and Glinda promised to not bring up Colwen Grounds or Lurlinemas shopping until after the last test had been taken. Glinda also promised to try not to be too impossible, if Elphie would attempt to not become too beastly.

The things they had negotiated were put to the test while Glinda was reviewing for her advanced levitation final when Elphie was accidentally hit in the head with a wayward pillow as Glinda floated into the bathroom while trying to levitate other objects. She had refrained from giggling and Elphie's glare was subdued. Elphie laughed when she remembered that they had declared that a success.

"Wait…eat. Damn! I didn't eat." Elphie grumbled as she turned around on the library steps and headed to the café.

X

Glinda left her levitation final feeling very confident that she had done well. Nothing fell, all her landings were smooth and on target and no one was hit with anything. She was now on her way to lunch with Loma, then on to the library to finish her paper on the perils of erratic wanding in manipulations casting. The test was tomorrow, but the paper was due by four today and she needed to check her references. She and Loma talked about their other finals, the end of term party and their loves while they ate, then Loma went to meet Hyrut and Glinda was off to the library. With her note cards in hand, she went through the card catalogue in search of the books she needed. She had not been at it all that long when she heard a very familiar soft chuckle.

"I always suspected that you knew these things were used for more than just storing my oils."

"Elphie!" Glinda squealed happily and was immediately shushed by those around her.

"Can you spare a few minutes to talk?" Elphie whispered.

"Sure, are you alright?" Glinda said delighted at seeing Elphie unexpectedly, but worried as well.

"I'm not sure. Hidey-hole please." Elphie said. Glinda left her things on the study table she was using in the Sorcery section and followed her love upstairs.

"Ran was found guilty of plagiarism, unethical research practices and academic misconduct. He was expelled." Elphie said as soon as they were in the out of the way nook.

"Elphie, that's wonderful!" Glinda exclaimed and threw her arms around her love.

"Isn't it?" She said when Elphie barely returned her hug.

"It is, but he is appealing. I can't help but think that he is going to blame me." Elphie sighed.

"Where is he now?" Glinda asked.

"I do not know. He is banned from all the labs in the Science building. Professor Thiol told me that he couldn't have another hearing until the start of next term. So since he was expelled, he is no longer officially a student. He thinks that Ran left campus because his things are gone from the RAs office." Elphie sighed.

"That's good my love. Please do not let this throw you, don't let your paranoia take hold." Glinda said.

"Mr. Kwenyo told me more or less the same thing. He said that Ran is not a good person but he is a smart person and will not do anything that would jeopardize his appeal, especially since he made such a scene at my hearing and his feelings towards me are both witnessed and documented." Elphie said.

"That is very true Elphie, it is. And I know that you believe that, on some level." Glinda said.

"I do, or more like I can. I think I just needed to see you, hear you say it too. And I was in such good mood this morning." Elphie said with the hint of a smile.

"The first day of finals week giddiness. Only you my love." Glinda chuckled and Elphie smiled.

"Speaking of finals, how did yours go?" Elphie asked.

"Great. Yours?"

"Very well, I think. I need to get back to the lab. Thank you my precious."

"You're welcome. Are you better?"

"Better. I think I can curb my paranoia now. My lab final will help, not as much as you did, but it will."

"How did you know where I was anyway?" Glinda asked.

"I was coming out of the café and saw Loma, she told me." Elphie smiled

"You had lunch!" Glinda bubbled.

"Of course I did, I promised. Now come, I will help you get what you need from the catalogues before I go." Elphie said.

"Oh, thank you. That task is so boring." Glinda wiggled happily.

"Maybe in the sparkling blue eyes of the beholder." Elphie grinned and they went back downstairs.

X

"This doesn't count as our fifteen minutes does it?" Glinda asked from her curled against Elphie's chest position and Elphie chuckled.

"Of course not my precious. It's not your fault you were overcome by anxiety." Elphie said.

"There were a lot of really stressed-out people in the café. I mean really stressed-out." Glinda said.

"But I'm glad that you are not one of them."

"Not yet anyway." Elphie smiled.

"I talked to Professor Thiol a little more about Ran after my exam. I'm still little wary, but not paranoid. I think that is as good as it's going to get for now."

"I'm pleased my love. Baby steps." Glinda grinned and pressed closer to Elphie.

"You have evened out, I assume." Elphie chuckled when Glinda started swaying and bouncing to the tune that she was humming.

"A while ago. But a girl has got to take theses cuddly moments when she can." Glinda giggled.

"I see. You owe me now, you know." Elphie said with an enigmatic smile.

"Owe you cuddles? You bet!" Glinda bubbled.

"Not cuddles, some beast time. You are being impossible." Elphie chuckled.

"Wait…I don't remember that as a trade off thing, that was a try not to thing." Glinda stated.

"So you were trying to not be impossible."

"Alright fine, but I still think that's a wide interpretation of the intent." Glinda said and Elphie arched her eyebrow in amusement.

"I know, I know. The irony of it amuses you. Go study mean green thing." Glinda said then kissed Elphie and gave her a shove towards her desk.

X

The rest of finals week was fairly typical in that Glinda, Elphie and their friends were busy and a little stressed. Elphie and Glinda were only able to have lunch together once, but Glinda ate lunch and spent some time with Loma or Juiva every day. Timing allowed Elphie to have lunch with Manif or one of her other friends most every day, and much to her surprise, she found herself looking forward to it. It also interested her to find out that she and Glinda were not the only couple that was snapping and fussing at one another a little bit.

They all managed well enough, taking moments of stress relief when they could get them. Glinda made sure that she and Elphie took advantage of every minute of their no books time and Elphie reminded herself that, just like with midterms Glinda was under more exam stress than she was used to because of the advanced classes. They both tried to be tolerant. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it just made things worse, but they always hugged, kissed and said I love you before Glinda went to bed.

Glinda found other ways to help by joining one or more of their friends to take advantage of the little games and activities that popped up around campus to allow students to blow off steam as often as she could. But could only talk Elphie into participating in one and that was with Manif's version of assistance. And even then it was because Professor Thiol insisted that she leave the lab for a few hours.

"So you are saying that people find it relaxing to throw small arrows…"

"Darts green girl, they are called darts." Manif grinned as he escorted Elphie to the games field.

"Fine. Throw darts or small pouches with beans in them at drawings of professors."

"It's cathartic. Glinda arranged a little surprise for you and it's for a good cause, beyond stress relief. It raises money for charity."

"Can I throw darts at a drawing of you?" Elphie chuckled.

"Yes actually. Dani put one up for her benefit, but I don't think she would mind giving you a go." Manif laughed.

"You're serious?" Elphie said in disbelief.

"Just wait, you'll see." Manif said.

As they walked along the outskirts of the field Manif pointed out the areas for the different departments and the general area with administrators and non-professors. There were also areas for dorms, fraternal and other campus organizations and an area with plain old bulls eyes, as well as what Manif called a do it yourself area, which was where they were headed. He explained that in that area students could put up their own drawings or set up books, notebooks or anything they wished, to throw bean bags or darts at. Elphie heard the general buzz of conversation, laughter and cheers as they walked along. And as they walked into a space towards the edge of the field, she heard a very familiar happy squeal that melted her heart.

"She is enjoying this immensely isn't she?" Elphie smiled.

"Oh yeah." Manif chuckled.

"After her review group she went into the buffer room to sketch something grumbling that she was going to get you to unwind a little even if it killed both of you."

"Me unwind?" Elphie said with a shake of her head.

"She's the one who miscast and made our door disappear."

"I heard about that, she blamed it on you." Manif chuckled.

"I'm sure she did. And I deserve it for not dancing with her a third time." Elphie grinned.

"Ah, that must have been why she told Loma that you were a beast." Manif said.

"Probably, among other reasons." Elphie smiled.

"Elphie, Elphie, yeah you came!" Glinda bubbled.

"I said I would. Even a beast should keep promises." Elphie chuckled.

"Big mouth." Glinda huffed to Manif then grinned and pulled Elphie over to one of the stands.

"Look!" She beamed.

"And I bought plenty of beanbags. I didn't think you'd like darts."

"Actually, we were afraid for you to have darts." Hyrut laughed.

"That too." Glinda grinned.

"Is that supposed to be Ran?" Elphie asked.

"Yep, or the third incarnation."

"Glinda pretty well decimated number two." Beliea laughed.

"With darts." Caspon added.

"You threw darts at Ran?" Elphie asked, more confused than anything.

"And beanbags at the boy in my potions class who thinks it's funny to make vulgar noises come out of my pot." Glinda grinned.

"We've all been lobbing beanbags or throwing darts at someone." Dani said, pointing to a drawing of one of her brothers.

"Or something." Gotero added indicating his Physics in Magic notebook with darts sticking out of it.

"See green girl, cathartic." Manif grinned then threw a dart at Gotero's book.

"Man that class is a pain." He laughed.

"I don't want to throw bags of beans at Ran" Elphie said.

"Alright give her a dart. But everyone get away from the target area." Manif chuckled and Elphie glared at him. Glinda caught Elphie's eye and looked at her carefully. Elphie gazed at her and they held a silent conversation.

"Why don't I go get some plain bull-eyes? We are running out of drawings and notebooks anyway." Caspon said after Manif pointed to one.

"I'll help." Hyrut offered.

"You don't have to Elphie. But it is very satisfying." Glinda said.

"It is. Beliea said it gave us a common enemy to unite against, instead of taking out our frustrations on each other." Juiva said.

"Although we have been doing that too." Dani chuckled holding up a rather torn up drawing of Manif.

"Give it a go green girl." Manif said then trotted over to put up his picture on the hay bale target.

"Surely you can think of something that I have done or said that annoyed you to the point where you wanted to throw something at my head." Manif laughed when he returned.

"Give it a go Elphie, just once. It's fun." Glinda smiled at her confused love.

Elphie took a beanbag from Glinda and tossed it at the hay bale, not quite making it there.

"Oh for the love of Oz, you throw like a girl." Manif chuckled then picked up a beanbag and threw it at his likeness, grinning broadly when he heard the smack as it hit.

"Put some oomph into it."

"Oomph?" Elphie smiled.

"So much for your walking thesaurus status, although considering you date Glinda I can't imagine that you do not know what it means." Manif laughed and Glinda giggled.

"Give me that." Elphie said with a slight smile, taking a beanbag out of Manif's hand. She threw it as hard as she could and it hit with a loud smack.

"That was rather satisfying." She said as she brushed her hands together.

"That's the spirit Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as the others laughed.

Caspon and Hyrut returned with some general targets and a basket full of beanbags and for the next hour or so the ten friends blew off some finals week steam. On Beliea's suggestion, they started prefacing their throws with a statement of something frustrating. Everyone thought that was a great idea, so statements about classes, like a lousy test schedule, unfair test questions, writers block on essay questions or the one needed book always being checked out of the library, were followed by the sounds of bean bags hitting paper targets and an occasional 'how could I miss that' or some form of colorful language.

There were also comments made by one part of a couple that were always answered for the other. Gotero and Beliea started this, but every other couple took a turn, including Glinda and Elphie.

"This is for putting an end to our psychology study time." Glinda said with a grin and threw a beanbag that missed the target so she tried again.

"And this is for you knowing precisely why I did, and that I was right, but making an issue of it anyway." Elphie smiled and hit the target with a loud smack.

"And this is for not honoring our deals." Glinda said with a slight giggle.

"This is for not bothering to learn the definition of the term." Elphie grinned.

"They have a very interesting relationship, don't they?" Loma said to Beliea as they watched the exchange.

"I don't think we even know the half of it." Beliea laughed. Then Juiva picked up a beanbag and winked at Caspon, looking forward to their turn.

Some general silliness ensued, including a group beanbag toss with more beanbags than people, which Elphie participated in mainly because it delighted Glinda. When someone realized the time, those that needed to hurry to a test or to a group, including Elphie, took off and the others picked up their little area and turned it over to another group of stressed out students.

X

Even with that bit of fun, Glinda was very grateful when Friday finally came and her last test was over and done. She bounced around the room to upbeat music, while she made packing lists in her head and waited for Elphie. She was so excited that it was the start of winter break that she didn't even get upset when Elphie came in late.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled happily as she danced Elphie around the room as soon as she stepped into the room.

"Hello my sweet." Elphie chuckled, but felt a little guilty at what she was about to do.

"Lyndie I can't stay."

"What? Why?" Glinda said as she came to an abrupt halt mid-twirl.

"Elphie no, you promised." She said and stamped her foot.

"I know I did, but something important came up."

"More important than me?" Glinda snapped.

"That's unfair and you know it." Elphie said quietly.

"Are you going to hear me out or not?"

"Not." Glinda huffed.

"Yes, what is so important?"

"Lyndie one of the project consultants made a huge break through, it's very exciting. They said we could come back and assist." Elphie said.

"Fine, go. Go." Glinda said with irritation.

"It's not like I planned this, it literally just happened. I passed by many opportunities to do things in the lab this week so that I could be here in the evenings with you." Elphie said.

"And took it out on me at every opportunity." Glinda replied.

"I most certainly did not. If anything you were the one who…"

"Time out Elphie." Glinda said softly and Elphie looked at her and blinked.

"Okay." Elphie said and Glinda went into her arms.

"I was being unfair, you're right. Go Elphie, it's okay."

"I'm sorry Lyndie, I was just caught up. I promise, just tonight, then the rest of the time before we leave is ours." Elphie said as she rubbed Glinda's back.

"I'm holding you to that Elphie." Glinda said very seriously.

"Lyndie we've talked about this…"

"Not now Elphie, I get it. I honestly do, but that does not mean that I have to like it. And we have talked about that too." Glinda said unhappily.

"Yes we have. I love you Lyndie." Elphie said and gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"I love you too. At least eat something for dinner." Glinda sighed.

"I will. Lyndie…"

"Just go Elphie. I'll start packing our trunk." Glinda said and Elphie kissed her again then left.

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this." Glinda fussed as she stamped her foot again.

"But I love her." She sighed.

Glinda knew very well that she was behaving childishly, but she did not care. For a time she allowed herself to stomp and fuss around the room, calling Elphie mean. She threw pillows, sat and pouted feeling sorry for herself and sketched an unhappy picture. She was aware that most of this was just residual test taking stress and Elphie was just a convenient target, so after her petulant venting was over she put on some music and started organizing the things they needed for Colwen Grounds and the things that would be sent home in their trunk.

She did not get very far with this project when she realized that there might be an upside to Elphie not being around. She could go to the shop on the Plaza and get Elphie's chess set and maybe some other things. Bouncing with excitement she quickly got ready to go out then went to ask Norven to contact Mr. Frama and see if anyone wanted to go with her.

Two hours later, Glinda walked back into her room at half bubble. She thanked Norven for helping her with her packages then sank into her chair without even taking off her cloak. She ended up going to the Plaza by herself because none of her friends were available and she did not want to go with any of her classmates that she saw in the café. She got the chess set and a few other little things, including a few books for Elphie at the bookstore. Even though the group of friends had decided that they would all contribute to a nice, full course dinner at Vesyut's instead of exchanging gifts, she found something that she thought that Dani and Manif would like and bought it anyway. She enjoyed the sights and sounds of the Plaza, shopping and her dinner at the Bistro well enough, and would do things like this again when the situation called for it. But she hoped that situations did not call for her to do things like this by herself very often, because she missed Elphie and wanted to share twinkling Plazas and dinners at cozy cafes with her.

"Or at least with a friend or two." Glinda sighed and got up to remove her outerwear and put her purchases away.

X

Elphie walked quickly beside the research assistant that Dr. Hoyiol insisted escort her back to the dorm. She was in the confusing situation of being grateful that she did not have to walk across the dark deserted campus late at night alone and not being entirely comfortable with walking across the dark deserted campus late at night with a man she barely knew. It was one of those times that she just had to trust that it was as it should be.

"Thank you for walking me back Vokim." Elphie said when they reached the door to the dorm.

"My pleasure Miss Elphaba, enjoy your holiday." The rather shy man replied with a smile.

"You as well, goodnight." Elphie replied.

"Good night." Lokim said as he tugged at the collar of his coat then hurried off.

Part of her felt very badly that she had left her love on her own all evening and part of her was very excited about what she had participated in and all of the new research ideas and notes that she had to study. She knew that this was going to become more common and that they would figure it out somehow.

She opened the door to their room quietly, knowing that Glinda was already in bed. The small lamp on her desk was on and her nightclothes were laid out, as they always were when she came home late. Elphie looked at Glinda, who was in the bed in the nook and smiled. But when she saw the tiny frown on her love's beautiful face she very quickly changed clothes and slipped into bed beside her.

"Lyndie." Elphie whispered as she stroked Glinda's cheek.

"I'm home." She said because she promised that she would in their finals week negotiations.

"Elphie?" Glinda mumbled and shifted positions.

"I'm right here. Snuggle close and go back to sleep." Elphie said but Glinda turned towards her and opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry Elphie, I'm sorry that I was being selfish." Glinda said.

"Shhh my precious girl. I'm sorry too. We will talk tomorrow, it's okay." Elphie soothed.

"I was having a not happy dream. Your lab had a big, heavy door, like on castles and there was a big mean man who wouldn't let me in or let you out." Glinda said as she scooted closer to Elphie and Elphie got them covered up and settled.

"It was just a dream, you'll never be kept out of my lab, except maybe by the smell." Elphie chuckled softly and Glinda giggled sleepily.

"I love you Elphie, things are twinklier with you." Glinda mumbled.

"Go to sleep Lyndie, we will share stories tomorrow." Elphie whispered wondering what went on while she was in the lab.

Elphie kissed Glinda's temple then started to sing and Glinda sighed and drifted back to sleep. Elphie spent some time sorting through her week then slipped into an uneasy sleep.

X

Glinda woke up as she had gone to sleep, in bed alone. But she knew that Elphie had been with her because she remembered feeling her warm body and could smell her hair dust on the pillow. She sat up, stretched and saw Elphie sorting through books in the study nook.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda bubbled.

"Good morning my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"You look cold, come get back under the covers." Glinda said with a broad silly grin.

"I am not cold." Elphie said with a smile as she put a book on a stack on the floor.

"Well I am." Glinda tried to pout.

"Flama." Elphie chanted, waving her hand at the fireplace.

"Mean green thing." Glinda giggled when a small fire appeared.

"Oh I'm sorry Lyndie, did you want to do the fire. I just assumed this was one of those special occasions we talked about." Elphie replied.

"What did you do in that lab last night, invent a pill for even more meanness?" Glinda said as she leaned back against her headboard with her arms crossed.

"No, although I'll have to look into that." Elphie smiled as she stepped out of the nook.

"What I did do was miss you." She said as she made her way to the bed.

"What a coincidence, I missed you too." Glinda smiled as she pulled back the covers so Elphie could sit beside her.

"Did you tell a sample of a viral agent that you had the best girlfriend in all of Oz?" Elphie smiled.

"No, but I commented to a bowl of chowder that I was proud of my intelligent girlfriend, even though I had to eat alone." Glinda smiled.

"But we can talk about our evenings later. Now I want to warm up a little." Glinda grinned.

"Since you are trying to unbutton my nightdress, may I assume this has nothing to do with how big the fire is?" Elphie smiled.

"You may." Glinda grinned.

"I just wanted to make sure, before I did this." Elphie said then gave Glinda a very hearty kiss.

"That was considerate of you." Glinda sighed as she scooted down on the bed.

"I try." Elphie smiled as she brushed her fingers on Glinda's neck.

"Try some more." Glinda said with a soft moan and Elphie obliged.

Glinda and Elphie savored each other in a way that they hadn't in a while, with long explorative kisses, caresses and kisses that became caresses. Even though they knew that they were not going to make love, they let themselves explore ears, necks and the bare skin of breasts, sides and stomachs as night dresses were slowly discarded. When necessity demanded, they turned the building energy into a rousing game of kiskle tag that ended only when Glinda was safely in a lukewarm bath covered with bubbles.

"That was nice Elphie, and fun and we needed some of that kind of fun." Glinda said from her tub.

"It was fun, but I am very surprised that your trusty tummy alarm didn't interrupt the festivities." Elphie chuckled as she brushed the hair dust out of her hair.

"I planned ahead." Glinda giggled and Elphie looked at her in amusement.

"I ate a snack before I went to sleep."

"I see." Elphie said.

"Hair." Glinda announced and Elphie moved out of the way of the established splash zone and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"That was a good plan, it covered the mornings activities. Do you have one for the rest of the day?" Elphie chuckled, knowing full well that she did.

"I'm surprised at you Elphie." Glinda laughed then rinsed her hair.

"Let me guess, it starts with brunch, includes a trip to the bank, a visit to Mr. Kwenyo and a nice long walk." Elphie said from outside of the bathroom.

"Very good my love." Glinda chuckled as she wrapped a towel around her hair then her body.

"Can I do your nails too?" She asked as she settled in her chair with her nail polish and an emery board.

"Must you?" Elphie asked looking at her hands.

"No, we can get proper manicures when we get home."

"Or I can arrange for them again when we are at Colwen Grounds." Elphie smiled as she buttoned her boots.

"Oh what fun!" Glinda bubbled.

"I was thinking that since we don't leave for Colwen Grounds until Tuesday morning we could pack tomorrow then run last minute errands and maybe do some shopping on Monday. We haven't been out during a weekday like that in ages." Glinda said happily as she tended to her nails.

"That's fine with me, I need to go to the bookstore." Elphie said.

"Oh, that reminds me. I got you some books yesterday." Glinda said and pointed to a bag on the coffee table.

"You went to the Plaza?" Elphie asked as she looked in the bag.

"Thank you Lyndie, I wanted these."

"You're welcome." Glinda grinned then told Elphie about her trip to the Plaza while she painted her nails.

"You went by yourself?" Elphie said with a hint of irritation.

"Yes, I did, but not by choice. Our friends weren't around." Glinda said.

"Did you at least get Mr. Frama to take you?" Elphie said still irritated.

"Of course. And don't you dare get irritated at me." Glinda replied.

"I'm not." Elphie said testily.

"Oh yes you are." Glinda fired back.

"Alright I'm a little irritated, but not at you necessarily." Elphie conceded.

"Good. I was actually sort of proud of myself. I don't like to do that stuff alone, it's not nearly as much fun. But I did because I needed to. I am aware that there will be more and more times when I'm alone like that. We discussed it remember." Glinda said angrily.

"Alright, alright. Big time out." Elphie said.

"Yeah." Glinda said after a few beats.

"I'm not angry at you Elphie. I'm sorry."

"I am too my precious. I really wasn't irritated that you went to the Plaza." Elphie said.

"I was just looking forward to post test snuggles and then you came in and needed to leave. I threw a tantrum then felt better. I want you take all the opportunities available to you, I just wish that they didn't mean that I walk on a twinkly, romantic Plaza alone." Glinda sighed.

"I know, I wish that too, and they won't always. I was just upset at the thought of you out at night by yourself. I know that you can handle yourself. I just overreacted. Forgive me?"

"If you forgive me. I know we will figure this out because we are already. You went to the lab because you knew it was a good opportunity for you and even though you knew I was unhappy about it. I went about my tasks and did things alone instead of pouting and blaming you…any longer than I did. I think all in all, we handled this fairly well." Glinda smiled.

"I really love you, you know that right?" Elphie smiled and went to give Glinda a kiss.

"I know. Nails." She grinned wigging her fingers. Elphie kissed her cheek and while Glinda finished her nails and got dressed, they talked about what had happened.

X

"Okay we had a very nice leisurely brunch and visit with Tyuron and Uliko, went to the bank and withdrew more money than I care to discuss, did a little shopping at the vendors carts…"

"Browsing Elphie, we were just killing time until Mr. Kwenyo was free." Glinda chuckled as she selected clothes for the evening.

"You purchased five things, that qualifies the experience as shopping." Elphie chuckled.

"Maybe for you. And you know how Mr. K. loves chocolate dipped fruits." Glinda chuckled.

"True. I'm very glad that he accepted our invitation to dinner on Monday evening." Elphie said.

"I can't wait. We can give him his gift then." Glinda said with a happy wiggle.

"We have a gift for him?" Elphie said as she handed Glinda her hairbrush.

"We will, I saw the perfect thing yesterday. A collection of teas." Glinda bounced and Elphie smiled and nodded her approval.

"He'll like that."

"I can't wait to show you, it's nice." Glinda grinned as she started to braid Elphie's hair.

They talked about their visits, their walk around the lake and watching people bustling around campus, getting ready to leave for the holidays as they finished getting ready to go to dinner.

"This skirt was a nice choice if I do say so myself." Glinda giggled as she fussed with Elphie's clothes.

"Ah, my modest girl." Elphie smiled.

"But I like it too. I am getting more used to these subtle same color patterns on clothes." She added and Glinda beamed.

"Now explain to me again what we are doing or rather how we are doing it."

"Juiva and Hyrut are going with us to the Plaza. Dani and Manif are bringing Gotero and Caspon because they are at Granny Kima's helping Manif with something. Loma and Beliea had some shopping to do and are already there. Mr. Frama is going to return with another carriage and collect us all after dinner and take us to the party at the sing-along bar." Glinda said.

"My sweet one of the best decisions that I have ever made was asking you to take charge of these things." Elphie chuckled.

"Sweet Oz but I love you." Glinda said softly then took Elphie's face gently in her hands and kissed her gently then more adamantly.

"And sometimes I am just overwhelmed by how much you love me." She whispered as she put her head on Elphie's shoulder.

"Sometimes I am overwhelmed by how much I love you too." Elphie replied and held Glinda tightly.

They held each other close for a few long, very needed beats then shared one of their deep reassuring kisses before gathering their things and going to meet the carriage.

X

Loma and Beliea were waiting at the prearranged spot near the platform where the Lurlinemas carolers were singing. Loma greeted Elphie, kissed Hyrut then pulled Glinda and Juiva away to see something in a shop window. Soon after they left, the other carriage of friends showed up.

"So where's your definitely better half, green girl?" Manif chuckled.

"With mine and Caspon's going ga ga over clothes in a shop window is my guess." Hyrut laughed.

"Oh come on Hy." Caspon laughed.

"We all know that they are in the store going ga ga over clothes."

"They just left and will be back in a few minutes. And it's not clothes you dolts, it's flower arrangements." Beliea smiled.

Manif danced a reluctant Elphie around to a Lurlinemas song that everyone was singing along to except Elphie then they went go get Glinda, Loma and Juiva and happily headed to their holiday dinner at Vesyut's.

Dinner lasted for hours and was just as everyone thought it would be, warm, loving and lively. Wine appetizers, sumptuous entrees and decadent desserts were liberally mixed with stories of holidays past, present holiday plans and lots of laughter. The highlight of an already memorable evening for Glinda was when the flower girl came around. Manif started to get a flower for both Glinda and Elphie, but Elphie stopped him, selected a pink rose from the basket and handed it to her sniffly love. As a show of romantic solidarity, during an after dinner walk by the lake to enjoy the lights, the gang walked as a loose clump with the girls in the middle so that they could hold hands undetected. Glinda knew that Elphie was doing all of these little things because she felt the need to make up for not being with her the previous night and it made Glinda fall in love with her all over again. In the carriage on the way to the bar, Glinda was cuddled against Elphie, in her bubble, centering herself from all the wonderful, romantic and very loving emotions that she felt from her friends.

X

"Elphie, Elphie guess what!" Glinda grinned as Elphie came off the dance floor with Gotero.

"What Lyndie." Elphie smiled as Glinda tugged on her sleeve.

"Member when Dani said they had to rearrange holiday plans and go to Manifsh's first well they are going on the shame day as ush they can come with ush!" Glinda said in a proud, happy and tipsy rush of words.

They had been at the bar for hours, doing all the usual things. They sang, danced, teased and told jokes that got worse as more ale was consumed. Everyone except Elphie was slightly tipsy, including Glinda. No one was drunk, they were all just at that stage where they were in control, but goofy.

"That's a wonderful idea." Elphie smiled.

"Glinda said that you two always have a compartment." Dani said.

"We do. You can come with us, we have lots of room." Glinda grinned.

"Manif and Elphaba confined together in a train compartment. Oz have mercy on us all." Gotero laughed.

"Hey! What makes you think that the green girl and I won't engage in stimulating conversation about current events? She is going to play Heir Apparent for a week after all. I could help her prepare." Manif replied.

"Help me what, become aggravated?" Elphie smiled.

"If that's what you need help with. I aim to please. Dance with me green girl." Manif laughed.

"Well at least he's staying with his strengths." Beliea laughed as they watched Manif twirl Elphie onto the floor.

"And she can practice diplomacy." Caspon chuckled.

They friends stayed and danced until the bar closed down then walked back to campus together saying goodbye in various combinations as they went. Once on the patio, there were lots of hugs and wishes of happy holidays as the couples went their separate ways.

"Don't forget that the article on the art show is in tomorrow's paper." Dani told Glinda.

"I've already asked Norven if he would get us a copy. Do you need one too?" Glinda asked as she tried to dance with Elphie by twirling under her stationary arm.

"Granny gets the paper delivered." Dani said.

"So we are on for stimulating conversation on current events?" Manif asked Elphie.

"If you can be stimulating, hold a conversation and brush up on current events, yes." Elphie smiled.

"You just wait green girl." Manif chuckled then kissed both girls goodnight.

"We'll stop by here and pick you two up on Tuesday morning like we talked about." Dani said.

"Okay, Good night." Glinda sniffled then hugged them both again.

"I'm going to miss everyone." She said as they watched them go.

"Let's go dance my precious."

"Oh boy!" Glinda giggled her sniffles forgotten.

They both knew this routine very well, even tipsy Glinda. So with all the usual giggles and attempted sneaky moves that Glinda knew full well would be thwarted, she got into her nightdress then helped Elphie into hers and they danced slowly and kissed softly under a sparkled ceiling.

X

When Glinda and Elphie returned from brunch at Tyuron's and a walk the next day, they found the newspaper waiting for them.

"There it is, right on the front page of the culture section." Glinda bubbled.

"Look there's Dani and me!"

"You are beautiful even without color." Elphie chuckled then went for her glasses, and read the article, which gave details of the show in general and listed all the winners, out loud.

"Miss Glinda Upland, a second year Sorcery student at Shiz University, is the youngest person ever to win a Top Prize at this prestigious art show. Her watercolor entitled 'In the Eye of the Beholder' was the hit of the evening." She read toward the end of the article.

"I'm in the newspaper." Glinda bounced happily.

"I see that." Elphie grinned.

"May I interest you in a celebratory dance." Elphie said.

"I'd love one, or two, or three." Glinda giggled as Elphie danced her off to the victrola.

After about half an hour of dancing and many very nice congratulatory kisses, Glinda and Elphie got to work packing for being gone for over a month and traveling around. While Glinda sorted clothes for various places, activities and locations, Elphie did the same for her books. As they worked Glinda told Elphie how she thought that her parents might rearrange the usual holiday visiting schedule to accommodate the fact that they needed to be in Frottica for the New Year, which they usually weren't. Elphie asked questions and learned more about the various holiday traditions and activities at Namom's and Sali's. Glinda was extra bubbly as she talked about her family and the holidays and that made Elphie happy. By the time they went to the café for dinner, the room was barely organized chaos from a clothing and accessories standpoint, but Elphie's books were separated into neat stacks to send home, take to Colwen Grounds and to carry-on and were either packed or ready to be packed.

After dinner, another walk and some making out amid the chaos, Glinda went back to packing. Elphie settled in her chair to review some of the material for her examinations on Munchkinland politics and to write in her journal. After a couple of hours of almost uninterrupted time, she stopped what she was doing and asked Glinda to sit with and talk for a bit. Glinda happily complied, settled on Elphie's lap and listened as she expressed her thoughts and feelings about going to Munchkinland again.

"I know this trip is nothing like the last." Elphie said after they talked about the things that Fruoa and Harluc had told her in the letter that they sent with the travel arrangements.

"And you know that I am not all tied up in knots like the last time."

"No, you are not my love. You just hate this."

"I do. I can deal with Nessa and her attitude towards her tutors easily enough. These tests that Ministers want to make me take are not problematic either. I also believe what Harluc said about the officials and my great grandfather being much less antagonistic towards me. Any work I need to do with them shouldn't be as frustrating and I can even survive the mandatory public appearances. Separately these things are very doable but together, in that place, who knows? I'm weary just thinking about it."

"Weary and resigned, but not upset." Glinda said as she stroked her love's cheek.

"Not upset, worried or even frightened. I think that is a first. And I am very glad that you want to accompany me."

"Of course I do. I can't wait for a bubble bath in that big sunken tub." Glinda giggled.

"And to see Devi, Froua, Harluc and Shell. And see the Cloistered Gardens again. I bet they are wonderful this time of year."

"I'm glad that you are looking forward to it." Elphie smiled.

"But most especially I'm looking forward to being there for you. To give you copious amounts of love and support even if it is clandestinely." Glinda smiled.

"Lyndie this might sound strange, but I'm going to use this trip as one big exercise in tempering my general mistrust and paranoia and in trusting myself and my instincts better. Sort of like you did with managing your empath powers at the Retreat. I'm going to try, really try to figure out how to break through some of this in the place where it is always the worst. I can attempt it because you will be there to keep me from disappearing if I can't." Elphie said.

"Yes, I will and I am so proud of you for even considering this. Elphie I think you are very brave." Glinda sniffled.

"I want to figure this out and Chaxi has given me some very good tools to start. If I can get any sort of handle on this, I can start to work on not trusting myself in other areas, like with you when we make love."

"My love…"

"No Glinda, please just leave it at that for now. We will talk about it at length, I promise. When I know better how to." Elphie said.

"Okay Elphie. I love you, cherish you and need you just as you are. I want you to know that."

"I know that. As I do you. We are helping each become what we want to be, by supporting who we already are, I think."

"I do love it when you get introspective, it's sexy as hell." Glinda said and kissed Elphie vigorously for quite awhile.

"So we are packed?" Elphie said hours later as they got ready for bed.

"Yep, except for carry ons and such. I did pretty well even after that rather lengthy distraction earlier." Glinda giggled.

"Yes you did. And thank you for letting me distract you for so long. Sometimes I don't know I need it until I'm doing it. I needed that."

"We both did my love, we are still catching up." Glinda giggled.

"Dance with me?"

"Where?" Elphie chuckled pointing to the trunk and all the luggage on the floor. Glinda smiled and got her wand. With a simple chant and some wand waves, everything was on the beds or desk, including the coffee table.

"More space." Glinda giggled. Elphie smiled, added her usual contribution to the romance and they danced as only two people intimately connected can.

X

"Mmmmmm, what a treat." Glinda said after she woke up in Elphie's arms and savored the feeling for a few moments. Then she sighed when she felt a kiss on her temple.

"Good morning my precious girl." Elphie said and helped Glinda roll over onto her other side.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda grinned as she kissed Elphie.

"To what do I owe this fabulous treat of waking in your arms?"

"To the fact that I was treating myself by staying here with you in them." Elphie smiled and returned the kiss.

"Yeah for treats." Glinda giggled as she rolled onto her back pulling Elphie with her.

"I could get very used to this." Glinda said after playfully kissing Elphie several times.

"Well if it happened every day, it would no longer be a treat." Elphie said.

"I want to be kissed somewhere that smells. Guess where." Glinda said with a giggle.

"I guess your feet." Elphie grinned, but kissed her nose before she could protest.

Very playful games of guess where, hide the hand and find the lips ensued until Glinda somehow noticed the time and sprang out of bed squealing that they were going to be late. Since Elphie's hand was hiding at the time, three buttons popped off of Glinda's nightdress and bounced around the floor.

X

"My but that place was a disappointment." Glinda said as they walked from The Bistro back to the Plaza after their late breakfast.

"For a place that makes such wonderful chowders, you'd think that their breakfast would be great."

"I think that we are spoiled, in a culinary way." Elphie chuckled.

"Uliko does do that. Oh well we know not to come here again for breakfast. Now let's go get Mr. K.'s gift." Glinda said, the disappointing breakfast forgotten.

"I thought you said tea." Elphie said as she looked at the things that Glinda had selected.

"There is, see." Glinda said pointing to various small tins.

"But they can make what they call a gift basket with other things in it too, isn't that a grand idea?"

"It is." Elphie smiled at her love's enthusiasm.

"So look here at all these different tea things. We choose what we want and they put them all together for us. He'll like this won't he?" Glinda bounced.

"He will, very much. He always says relaxing with a good cup of tea after work is one of his indulgences." Elphie nodded, very grateful that Glinda was so good at this.

They took their time choosing just the right teapot with a matching cup, a tea ball and a generous assortment of teas. Glinda even picked out several small packages of gourmet cookies for a special treat. Then she picked out a unique basket with a pattern woven through it and nearly bubbled away when the clerk let her arrange the items in it herself. She experimented and fussed until she thought that she had it perfect, as Elphie watched her with undisguised pride. The amused clerk promised to wrap it appropriately and have it sent to Vesyut's.

Glinda was uncontainable as they continued to walk around the Plaza and Elphie found her exuberance infectious. The more Glinda chattered about the decorations, the displays in shop windows and how she loved the holidays, Elphie felt her smile grow broader. She didn't even mind when Glinda pulled her into different shops to show her things and buy some little gifts. When they finally made it to the bookstore Glinda followed Elphie around, gleefully offering suggestions or just selecting things on her own.

"Lyndie, I am not buying twenty books." As she deposited books onto a table, where others were waiting.

"Awwww, why not?" Glinda grinned.

"Look, there are plants on the cover." She giggled.

"My sweet, I am having the best time that I have ever had on a shopping trip and your help is always appreciated." Elphie smiled.

"But…" Glinda pouted.

"I already have that book. And this one, this one and these." Elphie said as she set aside all but one of the books that Glinda selected.

"At least I know what you like." Glinda chuckled.

"That you do Lyndie, that you do." Elphie smiled.

Elphie ended up with three books dealing with subjects that she was taking in the upcoming term, a book of essays and one on the fundamentals of composing music, the latter of which delighted Glinda to no end.

After a nice long lunch at Tyuron's, a sniffly Glinda gave Tyuron and Uliko a little figurine that she found for them. It was a chef in a funny hat and apron holding a large spatula. Uliko actually chuckled and set it out on the front counter for everyone to see.

"I'm so glad that they liked the little chef." Glinda said as she flopped into her chair back in their room.

"You are so very good at picking out just the right gifts for anyone. Norven will love that tinker's pouch." Elphie said as she took Glinda's cloak to hang on the hook.

"That reminds me, I forgot to show you what I got for Dani and Manif. Hand me that bag please sweetheart." Glinda said pointing to the bag from the previous day's trip to the bookstore.

"I thought you said that we were not exchanging gifts like that." Elphie said as she gave the bag to Glinda.

"We aren't, but this was too good to pass up." Glinda giggled and held up a book.

"Glinda Upland!" Elphie exclaimed her eyes wide with shock.

"Oh, it's perfect. Remember how Dani said that she was really bad at making soup and Manif was no real help. I couldn't pass up a cookbook like this." Glinda giggled.

"Sensuous Soups: A Couples Guide to a Spicy Kitchen." Elphie read out loud, blushing furiously.

"Where did you find this?"

"In the relationship section. It's actually rather humorous. They will love it." Glinda laughed.

"You read it?" Elphie sighed.

"I flipped though it." Glinda grinned.

"And took notes, I'll bet." Elphie smiled knowing that her love's instincts for these things were remarkable.

"Yep. But I hid them until we are older." Glinda giggled.

"We're older? As in both of us?" Elphie asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Some of it was very spicy." Glinda said then collapsed into a fit of giggles.

After Glinda's giggles subsided, they just sat and talked or quietly pursued their own thoughts for quite awhile. Eventually Glinda got up to get their clothes for dinner ready and Elphie put her new books into the appropriate stack then drew her love a bath. They were ready to go with time to spare, so Elphie put on music so they could dance, but they ended up just holding one another close.

X

"Girls you look wonderful." Mr. Kwenyo said as Elphie and Glinda walked into the lounge at Vesyut's.

"So do you Mr. K. What a handsome vest." Glinda said as she hugged the apothecary.

"Hello Mr. Kwenyo." Elphie said as she accepted a hug.

"Our table will be ready in just a few minutes. May I get either of you something to drink?" He asked as he took their cloaks and Elphie's umbrella.

"No thank you, last night was enough for me for awhile." Glinda laughed.

"Don't ask." Elphie chuckled and the man smiled.

"I'll be right back then."

Mr. Kwenyo returned just as Josun came to seat them. Once they were settled at a table with a nice view of the terrace and the fire, Glinda started to wriggle in anticipation.

"Do you have something to say my child?" Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

"We got you a gift. May we give it to you now please?" Glinda bubbled.

"What a fun coincidence. I have a gift for you two as well."

"Mr. Kwenyo, you already gave us a gift of that wonderful set of reference books." Elphie said.

"True. Then that was your half of the gift. I brought Glinda's with me." The old man laughed.

"Tis the season Elphie." Glinda sing-songed as she stroked the back of her hand.

"That it is. I know that celebrating this holiday is very new for you Elphaba, but just enjoy it. It is a time for friends, family, sharing festive activities and gifts." Mr. Kwenyo said kindly.

"I am going to try. I have the best guide available to take me through the season." Elphie said with a smile and Glinda nodded vigorously.

"We have a lot planned." Glinda said.

"I cannot wait to hear all about it." Mr. Kwenyo smiled as he signaled for the server.

"I have a package at the coat check desk, would you mind fetching it for me please?"

"There is one there marked Glinda Upland too. Could you bring that as well please?" Glinda grinned.

"Certainly, I'll be right back." The man said.

"Do you get to go home at all Mr. K?" Glinda said as she looked at the appetizer list.

"I do actually, but not during the time that you are there unfortunately Elphaba."

"I don't think she wants to talk about that." Glinda said.

"Then let us just order a festive meal, exchange gifts and enjoy one another's company." Mr. Kwenyo said.

The server returned with the two gifts, both of which were rather large. Glinda curbed her excitement just long enough to order appetizers and drinks, much to Mr. Kwenyo's amusement.

"You are always such a breath for fresh air my dear Glinda." He laughed.

"You first Mr. K. You first." Glinda said excitedly.

"Yes please Mr. Kwenyo. She has never actually bubbled away from glee, but there is always a first time." Elphie chuckled.

"Well I would hate to have to report to Gwenot and Samion that the object seen floating over Oz was their daughter, so I will open my gift first." The man said and Glinda laughed merrily.

"Oh my dear girls, this is wonderful I love it." The man said as he looked at the basket in front of him.

"Tea on a chilly night after work. What a nice variety. I cannot wait to sample the new ones, with a decadent cookie as well. Thank you both. It is perfect."

Glinda got up and went over to his side of the table, and hugged him hard as she sniffled happily. Elphie took his hand and gave it a loving squeeze. They talked for a bit about the gift. Mr. Kwenyo pointed out his very favorite teas and two that a friend had recommended but he hadn't tried yet, and admired the teapot and cup. He was telling them about how he used to tease his late wife about not being able to brew a proper cup of tea when their appetizers were brought out. He reluctantly put his gift on the empty chair beside him to make room for them.

He finished his very amusing story as Glinda put appetizers on plates. He watched her move with grace, assurance and maturity, while still giggling like a schoolgirl at his tale. However this vivacious, kind and caring blonde girl had come to fall in love with his enigmatic, shy friend he would never know. But he was very glad that she did. He knew that they were good for one another.

"Your turn." Mr. Kwenyo said with a twinkle in his eye after they had sampled the food.

"Oh boy!" Glinda bounced. Elphie held the gift as Glinda undid the bow and tore off the wrapping.

"Mr. K. Look what you did!" Glinda sniffled after a few beats of staring at her newspaper article in an elegant frame.

"This is beautiful." Elphie said as Glinda was once again threw her arms around the old apothecary and kissed his cheek.

"It is not everyday that you get your picture and such a glowing compliment written about you in the newspaper. It deserves to be displayed."

"I love it, I do. I'm going to hang it with my certificate and ribbon." Glinda bounced.

"In the Glinda gallery with your painting, whenever we get it." Elphie said with great pride.

As they finished the appetizers and the salads that had arrived, they talked about the art show, Glinda's art in general and Elphie's flute. During the entrée, they talked about holiday plans. Elphie was truly enjoying this time with her oldest friend. It was easier for her to see him as a friend, watching him laugh and tease with Glinda. His other roles in her life were put aside for the moment and he was just she and Glinda's friend Paszor.

During a lively discussion about favorite or odd gifts, Glinda got up and whispered what she got for Elphie into Mr. Kwenyo's ear. To tease her Elphie got up and whispered to him about the art supplies. Glinda had no idea that Elphie had gotten anything for her at all and Mr. Kwenyo enjoyed watching the two girls playfully fuss with one another as they tried to define the terms 'secret', 'surprise' and 'just plain mean'.

As they were finishing up dessert, a trio of carolers in old-fashioned garb came around and Mr. Kwenyo requested a carol. He told Glinda and Elphie that it was his late wife's favorite. They listened to the Lurlinemas carols for a while as Glinda and Mr. Kwenyo hummed along. After the plates had been cleared away, the apothecary suggested that they bring their fun and festive evening to a close because he knew that they had an early train to catch. Glinda unhappily agreed only after Elphie reminded her that Mr. Kwenyo was going to take them home.

The three walked through the rather busy Plaza, enjoying the lights, the bustle and the decorations. Mr. Kwenyo's carriage was waiting for them and they bundled in with Glinda happily squished between her favorite girl and her favorite apothecary.

"Elphaba, I know that you do not wish to discuss your trip to Colwen Grounds, but there is something that I want you to know." Mr. Kwenyo said as they rode slowly through the streets.

"Of course Mr. Kwenyo." Elphie said as Glinda took her hand.

"I know that you are going to be fine there now. You stood up for yourself, set your boundaries and expectations. You showed them that the Heir Apparent is no longer a child that they can manipulate. You let it be known that you are an intelligent, poised woman who can handle whatever your duties require. I am proud of you. I am confident that you will get through this visit in far better shape than you did the last. But if for any reason you feel that you would like me to come and assist you with anything, all you have to do is send word and I will come immediately."

"Mr. K. that is so sweet of you." Glinda sniffled as she tried to hug him.

"I do not even have words to express how much that means to me." Elphie said.

"I feel better about this trip than I ever have about going there." She added then told her friend about her talk with Glinda. As she talked, they pulled up to Shiz, but sat in the carriage for a time discussing it.

"Promise me, Elphaba that you will write me when you get to Frottica." The Munchkin said as he helped the girls down from the carriage after a reassuring talk.

"I will. And I will remember what you told me. I love you and am so grateful that you have taken me under your wing, in many capacities." Elphie said.

"You are my daughter, my friend. I love you too." The old man said with a catch in his voice as he accepted a long hug from Elphie.

"And you Glinda, my spirited friend. You watch out for her and see to it that she enjoys her first real Lurlinemas." He said as he hugged Glinda.

"I will. I got her through her birthday, I'll get her through this." Glinda giggled.

"In fine fettle I'm sure." The man chuckled as he handed Elphie Glinda's gift.

"Enjoy your holiday Mr. K." Glinda said after another hug.

"I am planning on it. You two as well." Mr. Kwenyo replied as he climbed into his carriage.

"I'll see you in a month or so Your Excellency." He added with a chuckle and a wink then drove off singing an upbeat carol.

"Goodbye you horrid little man." Elphie called and got a wave in response.

X

Elphie looked at Glinda and smiled. They had come into the room, hugged, removed their cloaks, kissed, hung them up then hugged and kissed. Now Glinda was standing in front of her wiggling expectantly.

"Is there something you want to do? Dance perhaps?" Elphie grinned.

"I want to do something, but not dance." Glinda grinned.

"I want to take an end of term, we survived finals now it's finally winter break oil bath."

"I wasn't aware that oil baths had designations." Elphie chuckled.

"Well they do, everything does." Glinda said her wiggles turning into bounces.

"I think an oil bath sounds like a wonderful idea." Elphie smiled.

"Yippee!" Glinda said and threw her arms around Elphie, kissing her with gusto.

"You take care of the warm oil and I'll handle making things sparkle and twinkle." Elphie smiled.

"Oh boy, Oh boy!" Glinda sighed happily, looking at Elphie with adoration.

"And I'm off to a good start." Elphie said as she gently caressed around Glinda's eyes.

"Sparkling blue eyes are my favorite sparkly things." She said then gave Glinda a slow intricate kiss.


	223. Chapter 223

"Why is it the more oil we have, the less bath we get?" Elphie chuckled as she wrapped a towel around Glinda.

"We got all squeaky clean. And we smell nice too." Glinda giggled as she dropped her towel and pressed herself against Elphie.

"Is that what those squeaks were. I just assumed it had something to do with that game we were playing and the so-called unfortunate accidents that you orchestrated. My sweet you'll get chilly." Elphie said as she tried to retrieve Glinda's towel.

"You're adorable and I love you, but you've got to be kidding. You do remember why we got out of the tub, don't you? And it's not my fault if your hand slipped." Glinda giggled as she batted at Elphie's hands.

"Okay, your beautiful backside will get chilly. And it is your fault if you are holding onto said hand." Elphie smiled as she managed to get another towel.

"Not if you warm it up." Glinda giggled.

"But this will work too." She sighed pressing herself closer, as Elphie wrapped a big fluffy towel around them both.

"And you know, speaking of that game. I still think that it was fixed."

"Fixed?" Elphie said in amusement.

"You know rigged."

"I rigged a game of oil drop races that you made up?" Elphie chuckled as she tried to blow out the candles.

"Doesn't it ever amuse you that you can blow on candles to light them and to extinguish them?" Glinda said as she tried to kiss the puckered lips.

"Are we changing the subject?" Elphie laughed as she extinguished the candles with a wave of her hand as she kissed the lips in front of hers.

"You doing magic, and thank you by the way, is the subject. You could have won those races with magic." Glinda giggled.

"Yes, I used my supposedly enormous magical powers to make my drop of oil move faster down your chest, than yours." Elphie said straight-faced and Glinda laughed and stuck out her tongue. Elphie caught it in between her lips and caressed it with hers, causing Glinda to kiss her with vigor.

"That bath was so nice Elphie." Glinda said as she turned in Elphie's arms so the were both facing the mirror.

"It makes me so happy that we can do things like this, intimate things, intimate playful things, just for their own sake."

"We had to get out because you were getting too worked up." Elphie said quietly.

"That was my own fault." Glinda grinned.

"And we had a lot of fun before that."

"It was fun." Elphie smiled.

"It is amazing what single drops of oil can do." Glinda giggled.

"I loved watching that one, that first one that prompted the races. Remember?" Elphie said in her ear.

"Remind me." Glinda whispered with a mischievous grin as she leaned her head back on Elphie's shoulder.

"We were arranged sort of like this." Elphie smiled, knowing exactly what Glinda was after.

"But sitting in a tub full of warm, relaxing, Gillikin rose scented oil." Glinda sighed.

"Yes, after one of our pseudo-washing sessions." Elphie grinned.

"Our thighs have never been cleaner, for your information." Glinda giggled.

"But please continue."

"We were sitting there, you were making patterns in the oil with your finger. I had a soft cloth and when I moved it, I saw some rivulets of oil fall onto your shoulder and fall down the right side of your chest until they hit the oil at your breasts. But on the other side, there was one single drop. It fell off of my finger and landed right here." Elphie said, putting her finger on Glinda's collarbone and Glinda sighed.

"It sort of sat there, quivering for a bit until you shifted slightly then it started to slide down, but slowly." She continued as her fingertip moved down Glinda's skin.

"Slowly, like it was savoring the feel of the soft skin that it was moving against. I watched it move, wondering what would happen when it reached the swell of your breast." Elphie said in Glinda's ear as her finger continued to trace.

"Would it go left, and continue on your ribs. Or would it go right and travel between the two most beautiful breasts in all of Oz." She smiled as her finger went into the gap of the towel between Glinda's breasts.

"That tickles." Glinda giggled.

"Where did that drop go, left or right?" She sighed.

"Neither one. That audacious little drop of scented oil paused for a moment." Elphie smiled as she tickled the spot where Glinda's breast started to swell from her chest.

"Then continued on its path, spurred on by the perfection of what was ahead, I can only assume." She traced her finger down Glinda's breast, moving the towel, until she reached her nipple.

"Just like this. Then it stopped right here, content to stay there and wait for more drops."

"Did any other drops show up?" Glinda said with the faint hint of a moan as Elphie traced around it once.

"I don't know. You asked what I was doing, I told you and the oil drop races was born." Elphie smiled.

"All thanks to an adventurous little drop of oil." Glinda giggled as she discarded the towel completely and wrapped Elphie's arms around her stomach.

"I love these intimate moments Lyndie, even the games. I just wish they didn't cause you to get worked up, even though I know that you usually seek it out." Elphie said.

"Oh my love, I love these moments too. I live for them. And I don't always get worked up, you know that. If I had left well enough alone and not made you to chase that errant drop around my thigh…"

"Then conveniently slipped." Elphie chuckled.

"That really was an accident. Why do you think I squeaked?" Glinda giggled.

"We need to get our nightdress on Lyndie, then make sure we are ready to go. Dani and Manif will be here early." Elphie said.

"Do you think that they, or our other friends, do things like this?" Glinda said as she turned in Elphie's arms again.

"I've never even considered it! And why do you?" Elphie said more amused than anything.

"It's just so nice, so special that we can enjoy one another like this, without expectations. Everyone needs things like this. Oil baths and kiskle tag."

"My guess is, and this will be my only comment on this subject, that if I understand all of this correctly these intimate moments are important and needed in a relationship and making love would not be as fulfilling without them. Our friends are smart, I'm sure they get it." Elphie grinned.

"That's true. I know Jilla and Pajul love to take baths together and play…"

"If I kiss you until your knees buckle, will that distract you from this topic?"

"You can give it your best shot." Glinda grinned.

And Elphie did. She took Glinda's face into her hands and whispered 'I love you' as she brushed her lips against her love's. As she kissed Glinda slowly, she moved her hands down her bare skin landing on the small of her back and her hip. When her tongue started to tease and seek entry, she shifted so that the now firm parts of their breasts came into full contact. Glinda wrapped her arms around Elphie and the kiss deepened in small increments and lasted forever.

"Did it work?" Elphie breathed when they finally finished the kiss.

"Huh?" Glinda said with a silly grin as she slumped against Elphie.

"Elphie?" Glinda said when everything was ready to go and they were snuggled in bed.

"Yes my precious girl." Elphie said as she rubbed Glinda's stomach.

"We gave ourselves a nice end of term treat didn't we? The oil bath and races and that kiss." Glinda said.

"And the naked dance that followed it." Elphie smiled.

"Yes, we did. I needed that. An intimacy booster shot to get me through Colwen Grounds."

"Shot…awwww."

"Okay, how's an intimacy infusion, better?" Elphie chuckled.

"Yes better. And we both needed it. I know my dreams are going to be interestingly infused." Glinda giggled.

"Then maybe you should go to sleep so that you can enjoy it before I have to wake you up." Elphie chuckled.

"It? You weren't listening my love. Them, I plan on more that one. One for the game, one for the washing, one for the squeaks…two for the squeaks." Glinda sighed.

"Goodnight Lyndie, I love you anyway."

"Good night Elphie, I love you too. One for recounting the oil drop journey, one for where it stopped…maybe the rest will be a surprise." Glinda giggled sleepily as she snuggled into Elphie and closed her eyes.

"_I'm sure none of it will surprise you in the least my Lyndie._" Elphie thought as she started to hum and process the things that had happened over the past few days.

X

"Okay, your trunk and large valises are headed north and the rest of your things are headed south with us. Do you always travel with that much luggage?" Manif said as he came into the train compartment.

"We are going to be gone over a month." Glinda said.

"Just let it go Manif. I've learned to." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda's pout a quick, chaste kiss.

"Are you ready for breakfast my sweet?"

"They make good fig buns in the dining car." Glinda said.

"Off we go then." Manif said as he offered Dani his arm.

"So how long are you all going to stay at Manif's?" Glinda asked after they ordered a plate of mixed sweet breads, some fruit, coffee, milk and juice.

"Just two or three days. There is an errand we need to run in the EC." Dani said.

"How long will you be in Munchkinland?"

"I have a public appearance on Saturday, as far as I know we are leaving on Sunday morning."

"A public appearance? What are you going to do, cut a ribbon?" Manif chuckled.

"My sister is going to do the actual cutting." Elphie grinned as Glinda poured everyone coffee.

"I get to congratulate the owner on behalf of his Eminence."

"And to think I knew you when you were a surly Shiz fresher, now look at you hobnobbing with the owner of a brand new grocery market." Manif laughed.

"It's a hat shop actually." Elphie smiled.

"Oh Elphie that reminds me, I packed the messenger's cap." Glinda said.

"What in Oz for? You know never mind." Elphie said.

"That goes for you too." She directed towards Manif.

"What?" Manif grinned.

"I just assumed it was for one of your public appearances. How am I supposed to know what your official Heir Apparent work garb consists of?" He winked.

The food came and the conversation shifted to a list Manif brought of current event topics to discuss.

"Are blueberries just as good if they are frozen?" Elphie read.

"How is that a current event?"

"He put some in the ice house last night to see what would happen." Dani provided.

"Last night, that's current." Manif smiled.

"And you marked off the first fifteen."

"Finding ways for me to become tipsy is not a current event." Elphie stated and Glinda giggled.

"It doesn't say that, it says new trends in aperitifs." Manif chuckled.

"I translated." Elphie smiled.

"And it says new trends in aperitifs made with milk."

"So Glinda, what did you think of our picture in the newspaper?" Dani chuckled as her fiancée baited his best friend with another item on his list. As Manif and Elphie continued to spar, Glinda and Dani talked about the newspaper article, Granny Kima's reaction and Mr. Kwenyo's gift.

"I am really, really glad that you are coming to the Masquerade Ball." Glinda said on the way back to the compartment.

"We are looking forward to it. That's one of the reasons that we shuffled things to go to the EC now, that's our important errand. Mani found out that a small costume shop there that has what he wants and he wants to get it before someone else does." Dani said.

"Hey, hey. We had a deal… keep my fabulous, perfect costume idea from the green girl." Manif said as he trotted up to Dani.

"I wasn't going to say a word." Dani smiled.

"So what are you going as green girl? Something disagreeable, or are you going against type?" Manif chuckled as he held the door open for the girls.

"Glinda hasn't told me yet. But I'm very glad that you found the perfect thing. I can't wait to see what a pain in the behind costume looks like." Elphie smiled and Manif laughed out loud.

"Why don't keep our costumes under wraps and surprise one another?" Dani grinned.

"Fine with me, but Lyndie you will have to tell me at some point." Elphie chuckled.

"Yeah, in order explain to her what it is." Manif said.

"Oh she'll get it. And she will probably even like it." Glinda giggled.

"Now there's a novelty." Manif laughed.

"I like you, I have to have some ability for it." Elphie countered.

"Awwww, green girl. I'm touched." Manif smiled.

"No argument here." Elphie chuckled.

"Or here." Dani added.

"I abstain." Glinda giggled.

The four best friends talked, laughed and teased about the ball, costume parties in general and what they could do in Frottica if Dani and Manif could arrange to stay a few days.

"I know we weren't supposed to exchange gifts." Dani said when the conductor announced the Emerald City was the next stop.

"But we saw this and knew that you had to have it.

"We have something for you two too." Glinda bubbled and wiggled with excitement as Elphie got the book out of her knapsack.

"Well great minds think alike." Manif chuckled.

"Did you have anything to do with this at all?" Elphie laughed

"Not a thing, you?"

"Me either."

"I think that means that you two get to open them." Manif laughed and Glinda and Dani did.

"Oh boy, look Elphie a recording of Eastern Ev tangos." Glinda grinned.

"Five Tantalizing Tangos." Elphie read and blushed.

"Those Evian tangos are said to be the most complex and nuanced of all tangos. What fun this will be." Glinda said happily.

"Thank you thank you." Glinda said as she hugged Dani, then Manif with gusto.

"Are you sure that you didn't have any input into this?" Elphie asked Manif as she hugged him.

"Would I intentionally put Glinda in harms way?" Manif chuckled.

"I told you, you just don't dance with her right." Glinda giggled.

"I'm getting better at moving out of the way." Manif grinned.

"Look at this Mani. 'Sensuous Soups', it's a cookbook." Dani laughed merrily.

"Now we can really get cooking in the kitchen." Manif chuckled and Dani swatted at him.

"This looks really amusing. Look a little drawing of how to taste soup and kiss at the same time." Dani laughed and hugged Glinda.

"Thank you two, this is perfect and fun."

"Very fun." Manif said waggling his eyebrows.

"What? I like making soup." Manif defended himself and Glinda giggled while stroking the back of a blushing Elphie's hand.

As the train came to a stop, Manif went to the rear exit, in order to get the luggage and Dani, Glinda and Elphie disembarked in front. Maril was waiting right outside.

"Your Excellency." He said with a bow as Elphie descended the stairs.

"And Miss Glinda, it is a pleasure to see you both again."

"Hi Maril." Glinda smiled.

"Hello Maril." Elphie said softly.

"May I present our friend Dani Milout. Dani this is Captain Maril Losait, of the Colwen Grounds Diplomatic Security Force." Glinda said.

"A pleasure Miss Milout." The Captain said.

"For me as well." Dani replied.

"May I show Dani the carriage please?" Glinda said with a little bounce.

"Certainly Miss." Maril smiled and motioned for one of the nearby guards to follow them as they hurried off.

"I hope that your trip was pleasant." Maril said as he offered Elphie his arm and had another guard pick up their carry on bags. Two more guards stayed behind them.

"It was very nice thank you. We travel…"

"Excuse me Captain." One of the guards interrupted indicating something with a slight tilt of his head. Maril gave a signal then started to walk faster.

"I'm sorry Elphaba, but I need to get you to the carriage immediately, it appears as though someone is following you." Maril said, using informal speech because he knew that she responded better to that.

"What? How is that possible, I just arrived?" Elphie said then heard the commotion.

"Hey, I'm with her, honest." Said a familiar voice and Elphie chuckled as she tugged on Maril to stop. She turned and saw Manif being held between two guards and laughed out loud.

"He's not a stalker, he is one of my best friends." Elphie said with uncharacteristic mirth.

"We were traveling together."

"My apologies Miss Thropp." The Captain said very contritely as he signaled for Manif's release.

"Very funny green girl." Manif huffed, but with a slight smile when he got to over to them with the guards following close behind.

"I had nothing to do with this." Elphie said still chuckling.

"Captain Maril Losait, this is Manif Guoyn, Dani's fiancée."

"I apologize Mr. Guoyn." The captain said sincerely.

"But we can't take any chances."

"And you do look shifty." Elphie said, still chuckling and Manif laughed.

"No offense, if I didn't know me so well, I'd protect her from me too." Manif chuckled and Maril laughed as they shook hands, in a formal, but friendly manner.

"Manif, I would not call me green girl around him. He is at the very least as protective as you are and he carries a weapon." Elphie smiled.

"You are just loving this aren't you?" Manif chuckled.

"Yes, I am, very much." Elphie grinned as they walked towards the carriage.

Dani and Glinda had been inside the plush carriage and missed the excitement. When Manif told them a slightly exaggerated version Glinda nearly toppled over with giggles and Dani was beside herself with merriment.

"I knew it was just a matter of time until she had you arrested." Dani laughed.

"Oh my Oz, I'm sorry that I missed that." Glinda chortled with tears streaming down her face.

"It was not as bad as he made it seem. But it was incredibly funny." Elphie chuckled.

Maril watched the scene with a great deal of interest. The Heir Apparent that they sent to Frottica was a far cry from the Heir Apparent that was laughing with her friends.

"Elphie, do you think that we have time to wait with them until their ride comes?" Glinda said after teasing Manif a little more.

"Glinda honey, we are getting a carriage ourselves." Dani smiled.

"Oh no, can we take them Elphie? It's not far out of the way right?" Glinda grinned.

"Lyndie I…. Glinda, no…." Elphie and Manif said at the same time.

"You first." Elphie said to Manif as they exchanged curious smiles.

"Glinda, we appreciate the thought, honestly. But the small town where we are going is close to the Munchkinland border, very close. The fuss that obviously follows Elphaba around here would not be good to bring there. Things can be tense in border towns." Manif said.

"I agree Glinda, for more or less the same reasons."

"So we can never visit your town?" Glinda said a little testily.

"No Lyndie, that's not what he means."

"She's right, surprisingly. Elphaba is very welcome and I can't wait until we can arrange a visit. But the Munchkin Heir Apparent, in all her ostentatious glory would be problematic." Manif said with a wink at Elphie.

"And Maril is not going to even consider doing things differently, you know that." Elphie said.

"It is just politics Glinda, not personal." Manif said.

"I know, I know. I understand." Glinda said unhappily.

"Miss Thropp, we need to be going." Maril said quietly to Elphie. He had been listening from discreet distance and was impressed with what he heard.

"Of course Maril." Elphie said then whispered something to him.

Manif apologized again as he gave Glinda a goodbye hug. Glinda told him not to worry about, that she really did understand.

"Have fun green girl." Manif said as he hugged Elphie.

"By whose definition." Elphie smiled.

"Whichever one works to keep you sane." Manif chuckled.

"I'm going to miss this." Elphie said softly.

"I'll make up for it when we come to the costume party. I have lots of great ammunition with just this carriage."

"I'll look forward to being under whelmed." Elphie smiled.

"Take care Your Excellency." Manif laughed as he helped Elphie into the carriage.

"Mr. Guoyn, we have a carriage for you and Miss Milout waiting and your luggage has already been stowed." Maril said and both Dani and Manif looked surprised.

"It really was the least you could do, after having me arrested." Manif said with a wink to Elphie.

"No, there were lesser things, but this was practical." Elphie grinned.

"Goodbye my friend."

Manif nodded then he and Dani waved to a sniffly Glinda in the carriage window and walked to their small but very nice carriage. After Maril spent a few minutes filling Glinda and Elphie in on the trip itinerary and details, which were similar to the last one, they got underway.

X

"Lyndie before you go to sleep let's talk about Colwen Grounds." Elphie said after some general talk about fall scenery, the train trip, Manif being held by the guards and a small yawn from Glinda.

"I already know." Glinda said unhappily.

"No shows of affection, of any kind. Under house arrest, don't leave without an escort. Etcetera, etcetera." Glinda said in her best serious Elphie voice.

"And what makes you think I was going to go to sleep?" She added with a huff and a pout and Elphie couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Well as for the nap, we went to bed late, were up early and you yawned. I made an educated guess." Elphie smiled, but Glinda was not appeased.

"As for the other things, that is not exactly what I was going to say, and certainly not how I would have said it." Elphie chuckled

"Then what?" Glinda said, not in the mood for a lecture.

"Come on Lyndie, you know I do not feel the same about this trip as I did the other. We talked about this at length." Elphie said with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"I know we did. I'm sorry. I think I need a nap." Glinda grinned.

"I will never ever stop trying to protect you from that place, but I am confident that you know what you are getting into and that you know what I need from you there." Elphie said.

"I do, on both counts. But I'm also listening now. Talk to me my lo…Elphaba."

"Lyndie I was so afraid before of feeling anything, especially for you because I knew how dead inside that place always made me feel. And I was even more afraid of letting you express your feelings toward me and me not giving you anything in return. That is not the case now. I would be a complete fool to deny myself the very thing that sustains me. I promise that I will try to let us be us when we are in private, as long as you understand that I can only try and not make a big deal out of it if I am unable to. I know that you will be discrete in other situations."

"Elphie, we are both much better at this than we were then. And things are different for both of us on many levels. I can be discrete and I can be restrained when I must. I want this trip to be as stress free as possible for you and I have no intention of either adding to whatever stress that you will already have or creating it. I will happily take as much of you as you are able to give me and will give you only as much as you allow. As long as you understand that I will be using my empath powers to help me navigate what we both know could be a tricky situation." Glinda grinned.

"Great Oz but I love you." Elphie whispered.

"And I am very fond of you. If I wasn't, would I be planning on making nice with your sister." Glinda chuckled.

Glinda and Elphie talked about Nessa, the rest of her family, Elphie's public appearances and how Glinda would probably factor into those, and things that Glinda could do to pass the time that Elphie was occupied. Elphie made it clear that she was not necessarily restricting Glinda's activities or where she could go, like she did the last time but did prefer her to be with someone if she left the residential area. Glinda knew that she was in a better place than she was last time to negotiate a little, but she did not take advantage. By the time they reached the Crossroads Inn, they both had expressed what they expected, wanted, needed and would do if necessary.

They got down at the Inn to stretch their legs and get something to drink. Elphie greeted the people inside politely and exchanged a few words with the Innkeeper before she left. Glinda could feel how much that her love was trying to accept her role and was very proud of her. Back in the carriage she let her know how much with a smile, a stroke on the back of her hand and a long loving gaze, all of which Elphie accepted.

They talked for a bit after the carriage got under way again then Glinda got comfortable for a nap. Elphie tucked a blanket around her and kissed her temple then hummed softly as she took the materials on Munchkin property law that she had been reviewing out of her knapsack. As soon as Glinda was asleep, she tried to study but ended up thinking about the people who loved her, those that helped her, her friends, people like Ran and Jacol and tried to make sense out of it.

They ate at the next scheduled stop after Glinda woke up, talking briefly with the people there, just as they had at the first stop. Elphie wasn't going out of her way to interact, but she was not actively avoiding it either. At this Inn, as with the others they stopped at, she smiled, talked briefly but politely with those that approached her and maintained the proper amount of formality with her drivers. It was clear to Glinda that Elphie was still uncomfortable with the fuss and pomp that went with this trip, but she was trying to accept it as part of her duties and was doing fairly well with not letting it get to her. In between stops they talked anything that came up, including what Elphie had thought about while Glinda napped and the stops themselves or Elphie read and Glinda sketched.

"You seem excited that we are almost there." Elphie smiled as they walked into the Inn at the last stop to freshen up.

"I am. I can't wait to see Fruoa, Harluc, Shell and slip into a steamy hot bubble bath in that mmmmmm sunken tub. We might be in plush; magnificent smooth riding carriage, but a long carriage ride is still a long carriage ride. Glinda chuckled.

"True. I'm looking forward to seeing them too." Elphie said. They made small talk with the patrons on their way to the ladies lounge and with the women who were in there.

"This is odd for me Lyndie." Elphie said when they were finally alone.

"I usually know what to expect from a trip to Colwen Grounds. Now I don't, and I hate it." She said as she handed Glinda her face cloth and held her hand towel for her.

"I know this isn't what you meant Elphie, but I'm sure after Fruoa goes over your schedule with you and you get whatever you need to do tonight out of the way, you will feel better." Glinda said then washed her face and hands.

"I'm sure you are right. I wonder who wants to irritate me first. Harluc, great grandfather, Nessa?" Elphie said as she watched Glinda brush her hair.

"Well, I'm fairly sure that it will be Fruoa. Just remember, don't shoot the messenger." Glinda chuckled and Elphie realized that she was over thinking things.

"Thank you." Elphie whispered as she fastened the ribbon in Glinda's hair.

"You're welcome." Glinda whispered back then chuckled quietly as she watched Elphie put her hair into a bun.

X

Elphie figured that the man she saw galloping at full speed ahead of the carriage was going to inform Colwen Grounds of her imminent arrival. She knew for certain when they pulled up at the residential entrance ten minutes later and a bevy of servants and a smiling Fruoa were waiting. Glinda gave Elphie a wink and a giggle before exiting the carriage. Bolstered by the giggle, Elphie took a deep breath and stepped out after her. Hearing the expected chorus of welcome back, Your Excellency accompanied by the expected bows and curtseys actually made Elphie feel somewhat better.

"Your Excellency, it is so nice to see you again." Fruoa smiled with a curtsey after Elphie had greeted the staff then dismissed them.

"Hello Fruoa, it is good to see you too." Elphie said quietly, suddenly remembering that her assistant knew that she and Glinda were a couple.

"It is!" Glinda bubbled as she hugged the woman.

"I'm glad that you returned with our Heir, Glinda. Devi is looking forward to seeing you both again too." Fruoa chuckled.

"I can't let her have all the fun." Glinda chuckled.

"Was it hard to get Devi to leave her position and return to take care of us?" Elphie asked as she watched the porters and valets unload their things and carry them in.

"She has been looking forward to it. She loves being in Service to the Heir Apparent, She genuinely likes you Elphaba, apart from your title and she thinks that Glinda is an absolute delight. She is looking forward to seeing some more of your sketches." Fruoa said.

"And to picking up the wadded up balls of paper." Elphie chuckled softly.

"Would you excuse me a minute please?" Fruoa asked and Elphie nodded. While Fruoa spoke with Maril for a moment, Elphie walked with Glinda at her side into the entrance hall and acclimated herself to the sights, sounds and smells of her ancestral home.

"The same suite that you used last time is all ready for you. Devi is in the room across the hall again." Fruoa said as they started up the stairs.

"Thank you Fruoa. So what is on my schedule for this evening?" Elphie said trying not to sigh.

"Nothing." The woman replied and Elphie stopped on the steps.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing at all until breakfast with Harluc tomorrow morning."

"I'm not sure that I understand." Elphie said, genuinely confused.

"Nothing was so important that it could not wait. You've had a long trip, I figured dinner in your suite, a bubble bath for Glinda and some rest would be helpful." Fruoa smiled and Glinda bounced

"It is."

"What about my family, they are here aren't they?" Elphie asked.

"They are, but a public appearance for Nessarose came up outside of Center Munch and your father, brother and Nanny went along too." Fruoa smiled.

"Came up?" Glinda chuckled as they walked down the hallway.

"Diplomatically speaking."

"You are very good at this." Glinda laughed.

"It is my job to see to the affairs of the Heir Apparent."

"So I have nothing to do tonight." Elphie said with a hint of distress.

"Fruoa, could you join Elphie and I for dinner and go over her schedule for the week with her? I think that may help. She is not used to free time." Glinda asked with a grin and Elphie nodded.

"I can. I had the kitchen fix your favorite fish stew Elphaba." Fruoa said and Elphie smiled slightly.

Devi, who had been directing the porters, bustled out and greeted Elphie properly, but with great enthusiasm and Glinda with a big hug. She spoke with Fruoa for a moment then went to run Glinda a bath and finishing unpacking her things. Fruoa left to see to dinner and Glinda led Elphie to her room.

"Pace, process, acclimate, bathe and change my love." Glinda said quietly as she went to the wardrobe where Devi had already put Elphie's things.

"Here, wear this." She smiled, laying one of Elphie's old comfortable dresses over the foot of the bed and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"We are staying in tonight remember." Was Glinda's chuckled response.

"Thank you Lyndie. Go slip into your steamy tub and soak away the trip. I'm fine." Elphie smiled.

"I know. I'd just like to keep it that way." Glinda grinned as they started to walk out of Elphie's room.

"Enjoy your bath." Elphie said.

"Oh I am planning on it. Even though you didn't run it for me." Glinda giggled.

"What does that have to do with the enjoyment level of a bath?" Elphie asked.

"It's the same premise as food tastes better when you steal it off someone else's plate."

"That makes no sense."

"Yes it does…"

"Miss Glinda, your bath is ready." Devi said from the doorway to the master bedroom.

"Coming Devi." Glinda replied then gave Elphie an affectionate gaze before she skipped off.

Elphie went back into her room, shut her door then sat on her bed and sighed. The fact that no one was clambering for her time was slightly disconcerting to her. As she started to pace she had to remind herself that this was a different trip than the last, with different obligation and expectations. She knew that Glinda was right, that when she knew what those were she would have something to work with. For now, she could only try to relax and get ready for dinner.

Elphie walked out into the main room of the suite and saw Devi getting the table ready for dinner and her mind started to wander to the night that she had dinner with Fruoa and Harluc after they discovered that she had been raped.

"Ah Miss Thropp, did you manage to wash away the long trip?" Devi smiled interrupting her train of thought.

"I think so, I take it that Glinda is still trying to." Elphie smiled.

"I can only assume so. Goodness but she does love that tub." Devi chuckled.

"That she does. It would not surprise me at all if she tried to talk her father into installing one in her room at Upland Manor." Elphie smiled a little uneasily.

"Maybe that is why she said that she was going to sketch it." Devi laughed.

"Now, Miss Gruity and dinner will both be here in half an hour or so. There are snacks and carafes of drinks in the icebox for later on. Is there anything else that you need now?"

"No, I don't think so." Elphie said quietly.

"Devi, thank you so much for agreeing to return to assist Glinda and me. It means a great deal to me."

"It is my pleasure Miss, I assure you. I told you before, tending to you and your perky friend is a delight. Now, I will be in my room. Promise me that you will ring for me if you need anything at all." Devi said indicating the pull cord.

"I promise. Devi and thank you again." Elphie smiled.

"Enjoy your evening Miss Thropp." Devi smiled at the still shy and reserved girl. She was very grateful that the horrible experience of her last visit did not prevent her from returning.

After Devi was gone, Elphie tapped on Glinda's door to give her a dinner is on its way warning then settled on the sofa. Ten minutes later Glinda bubbled out in a pretty light blue skirt and sweater, hair in a ponytail, looking relaxed and adorable.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda said as she flopped down in a chair across from her love with a big grin on her face.

"I take it you had a good soak." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Do you think Popsicle will install one of those in my bathroom?" Glinda said and Elphie shook her head in amusement and chuckled.

They talked about how the suite hadn't changed, how nice it was to see Devi and Fruoa again and similar light-hearted things until Fruoa came with dinner. After it was set up, served and discussed they got down to the business of Elphie's week.

"Well the first thing is coffee with your father, before your breakfast with Harluc in the morning." Fruoa started.

"Just father?" Elphie said surprised.

"Just your father. I told him you only had fifteen or twenty minutes, but that didn't seem to bother him much." Fruoa said.

"I would imagine not. Go on please." Elphie said.

Fruoa laid out some papers and a calendar, showing Elphie day-by-day and sometimes hour-by-hour what her obligations were. The next day consisted of a briefing with Harluc, a meeting with her great grandfather, lunch with her family, a meeting with her sister's tutors, then the rest of the afternoon working on Nessa's new class schedule then a dinner briefing with the head officials.

"Then we get to go home, right?" Glinda quipped.

"I'm afraid not, then you get to go to bed and start again the next day." Fruoa smiled and Elphie chuckled.

Fruoa continued with going over the schedule while they all continued to eat. There were morning meetings with Harluc, Elphie's exams and meetings with the Ministers, more time with Nessa and the tutors and the only thing that Elphie really dreaded, the public appearances. Fruoa had taken great care with the appearances and none of them were farther than two hours away. One was at a primary school assembly, one was the grand opening of the new hat shop and the one that delighted them both, especially Glinda was an official appearance at the opening performance for the fall season of the Munchkin Philharmonic Orchestra.

"The architecture of the Governor's Concert hall is said to be spectacular." Glinda said with an excited wiggle.

"I remembered that was a hobby of yours, so I arranged for you to go on a tour with the director of the Hall while Elphaba and Nessarose are attending to official duties. With Devi of course." Fruoa said and Glinda nearly bubbled away with delight.

"What a delightful treat for her Fruoa, thank you." Elphie said with a sincere smile for her assistant.

"Well as she said, why should you have all the fun?" The woman chuckled and Glinda giggled.

"I also took the liberty of arranging for a short shopping trip for her while you are meeting with the school administrators after the assembly. Devi and a guard doubling as their driver will accompany her."

"Fruoa, this is so sweet, but you did not have to go to so much trouble for me." Glinda said.

"Harluc and I both agreed that it is the very least we could do for you." Fruoa smiled.

They continued going over the specifics of Elphie's week, items that the Ministers wanted to cover, issues the Judges needed dealt with, and more details about the public appearances, which were all carefully arranged to present Elphaba and introduce Nessarose. It intrigued Glinda that by tradition, Nessa and Elphie were not allowed to travel together, in case of a mishap. Fruoa made sure that the schedule was clear, answered questions from both girls and made sure that Elphaba understood what was expected of her.

Over dessert, they talked about more personal things like classes, Elphie's research, flute lessons, and Glinda's art show. Glinda could feel that Elphie was a little uncomfortable, but was participating anyway. While dinner was being cleared away and Elphie was in her room getting something to show Fruoa. Glinda took the opportunity to talk to her privately.

"Fruoa, I told Elphie that you figured out that we are a couple and told her about our conversation. It took her awhile, but she was okay with it. She is struggling a little bit now though." Glinda said quietly.

"Oh dear, I do not wish to cause her distress. I have no problems with her relationship with you. Should I talk to her?" Fruoa asked.

"No, please. The best thing you can do is to just not acknowledge it at all, for now. I appreciate all of the things that you have done to make my stay fun, she does too, she really does. But that might be exacerbating her discomfort. It will ease, I promise." Glinda said then saw Elphie approach.

"Please."

"Of course, I'll carry on as normal." Fruoa smiled.

Elphie and Fruoa talked a little more then Glinda and Elphie were left alone. It was late and they were both tired but they sat together on the sofa, facing each other, talking about Elphie's schedule until Glinda's yawns got the better of her. They changed into nightclothes separately then Elphie danced Glinda around her room for a few beats.

"Goodnight my precious girl. I love you." Elphie said as Glinda settled in bed.

"I love you too Elphie. Sleep please." Glinda smiled.

"I think I will, I am tired and not too stressed. Not having anything to do tonight was a good idea. "

"Fruoa is very good at her job."

"She is. I'll see you at lunch with my family tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Glinda smiled.

Elphie leaned over and hugged Glinda for a long time, holding her close and savoring her feel and scent. Then she kissed her gently and stoked her cheek.

"This trip is different, remind me if I start to forget." Elphie whispered.

"I will. Goodnight my love." Glinda said as she stroked Elphie's cheek.

Elphie blew Glinda a kiss before she turned of the light and closed her door. Back in her own room, she crawled under her covers and settled in to read, but started to yawn after only an hour. The thought of it made her chuckle and she feel asleep easily, thinking of Glinda.

X

"Good morning Father." Elphie said quietly as she entered the family parlor.

"Ah, my little Fabala." Frex said as he rose from the sofa to greet his daughter.

"It is good to see you." He said as he accepted a kiss on his bearded cheek.

"You as well Father. You have been well?" Elphie asked as she poured them both some coffee.

"I have been fine. How are your studies going?"

"Very well. I am entering an Accelerated Studies Program and will be taking some graduate classes next term." Elphie said.

"That's nice Fabala. Nessa has been having troubles with her studies. I hope that you have some time to talk to her about it. Maybe have a chat with her tutors?" Frex said and Elphie sighed. She had not really expected him to acknowledge her accomplishment, but was a little disappointed anyway.

"Yes sir, I have a meeting with them this afternoon, then time with her. We will get everything worked out before I leave." Elphie said.

"Fine, fine. It pleases me that you are fitting your family obligations into your studies." Frex said.

For the rest of their brief time together, Frex talked to Elphie about Nessa. Even as she listened half-heartedly she thought about how different it was, how much easier and fulfilling it was to have a conversation with Samion and she chastised herself for thinking that. In his way, her father was being kind to her right now. True to his word, he did not admonish her about her studies, but he did not praise her either His focus was where it always was, with Nessa. And in a very disturbing way, Elphie found that bit of normalcy comforting.

"I'm glad that we had some private time together Fabala." Frex said after Fruoa came to tell her it was time for her breakfast meeting.

"I will rest easier now that I know that you are still looking after your little sister."

"Of course I am Father. I will see you at lunch. My roommate Glinda accompanied me again and will be joining us. She may even have breakfast with you all." Elphie said.

"I hope that she is nicer to Nessarose. Your sister is very sensitive and your friend hurt her feelings." Frex said.

"I'm sure things will go better Father. I will see you later." Elphie smiled and kissed her father's cheek again.

"Well at least some things are still the same." She sighed on her way down to Harluc's office.

X

"Good morning Elphaba. Welcome back." Harluc greeted Elphie enthusiastically when she entered his office.

"Hello Harluc. It is good to see you." Elphie smiled, meaning it.

"You as well."

"Are you ready to put on your Heir Apparent hat." Harluc smiled as he offered Elphie his arm and Elphie chuckled merrily.

"Are you sure you are the real Thropp Third Descending?" Harluc laughed as they walked to the small dining room where Fruoa was waiting.

"I'm not sure that she laughs."

Elphie told him about Manif's messenger's cap quip, about him and Dani traveling with them and about the guards detaining him at the train depot as breakfast was served to them. Elphie explained what Manif had said about tensions in his town and asked if there were any ongoing conflicts between border towns in the Pine Barrens and border towns in the Madeleines near the Emerald City. Harluc was not aware of anything specific, but told her that he would find out for her.

Harluc filled Elphie on goings on with the Ministers, Judges and her great grandfather as well as the political climate in general. He told her about how her ceremonies and how having an official Heir had positively impacted Munchkinland and aided their dealings with other states.

"In fact, remember the letter you sent me concerning that Winkie tribal liaison, Aliam Nolig?"

"I do. It was Glinda's idea to intervene on his behalf." Elphie smiled, remembering that whole scenario.

"We have had several very productive negotiating sessions towards a trade agreement. He is a smart guy and a sharp negotiator, but Glinda knew what she was doing when she had you write me. Going through you directly would not have accomplished anything but irritating you."

"He did that already. He was insincere and boorish, but Glinda said that he means well." Elphie smiled.

"He does. This will eventually work out to both our benefits. Nessarose sat in on our last session. They got along famously." Harluc chuckled.

"I'm sure they did. He flattered and she played coy." Elphie smiled.

"It was like watching a slightly revolting ballet, but it served its purpose. Your sister knows how to play the game, and play it well. She just needs to learn how to balance out the parts. I have been feeding her tutors things she needs to know. But as I stated, she thinks she knows everything already."

"I'm meeting with her tutors later, just leave Nessa to me." Elphie smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Harluc grinned.

They talked more about official business. Harluc gave Elphie a great deal of information, but promised that he would provide more detail as it was needed. What was needed now was information for her meeting with her great grandfather.

X

"Breakfast is being served for the family Miss Glinda. Would you like to join them, or shall I have something sent up here for you?" Devi asked as Glinda finished putting on her shoes.

"I'll join them. Thanks for waking me Devi. I must have been exhausted."

"Long trips are taxing, you needed your rest. Miss Elphaba left you a note." The woman said and handed Glinda an envelope.

"Thanks Devi, I'll be back after breakfast." Glinda chirped then headed down the hallway toward the family dining room.

"_Good morning Lyndie,_

_I hope that you slept well. I not only slept, I slept well and dreamt of you. Enjoy your morning. I will see you for lunch._

_Your Elphie."_

Glinda read the note several times feeling warm and happy. Elphie had slept. That was a good start for her day.

"Glinda! Look Papa, Elphaba's friend is joining us for breakfast." Glinda heard Shell say.

"Hello Shell. It is good to see you." Glinda said and gave the boy a quick hug, which made him blush.

"Good morning Frex. How very nice to see you again." Glinda said politely, but without meaning.

"How very nice of you to agree to accompany my daughter on her trip home, yet again." Frex said as he extended his hand to Glinda.

"It's a long trip. Traveling companions make it easier." Glinda smiled.

"Well welcome back. " Frex smiled.

"Yes, welcome back Glinda. It is so good to know that Elphaba has maintained this friendship. When you left so abruptly, I thought that she might have finally driven you away." Nessa said as she extended both her hands to Glinda.

"I am happy to be back. And I enjoy Elphaba's friendship far too much to let her drive me away." Glinda smiled pleasantly as she took the proffered hands.

"And Nanny, it is very good to see you again as well." Glinda said sincerely.

"Your presence is always welcome here my dear, now lets have breakfast and hear all about what you and Elphaba have been getting into at school." Nanny smiled pleasantly.

There was more talk of Nessa's tutor troubles than of Elphie's school accomplishments, but Glinda managed to proudly get in a few. Nanny and Shell were both impressed, but Nessa and Frex were unimpressed. Shell talked about his studies as well; including another project, that his teacher was letting him do over the school break, mapping Colwen Grounds.

After breakfast, Frex excused himself so Glinda sat talking with Nessa, Nanny and Shell. Nessa left after a short time as well, because the conversation was mainly about Elphie and their friends. Shell and Glinda had a nice talk about Elphie's classes until Frex called for him. Shell escorted Glinda back to her suite, said goodbye with his sister's shy smile then hurried away. Glinda smiled at what she felt from him.

She greeted Devi, gathered her sketch things and sat down to sketch and think about the rest of the things that she felt from Elphie's family. Some of it saddened her, some angered her, and some mystified her. But what she felt from Nanny and Shell gave her hope. And all of it was on wadded up pieces of paper on the floor by her chair.

X

"Don't tell me that you stormed out on your great grandfather again." Harluc said when Elphie appeared in his office twenty minutes after he left her in the Eminent Thropp's office.

"No, I stayed until I was dismissed." Elphie said.

"Please sit. Well what happened?" Harluc said and offered Elphie a glass of cider.

"I can honestly say I have no idea. He asked me about my grades, if I was prepared to retool Nessa's curriculum, if I was ready for my exam and ready to work with the Ministers and Judges then he dismissed me." Elphie said.

"Well that's intriguing. I guess maybe the general idea the Ministers have adopted that antagonizing you is counterproductive must have rubbed off on him." Harluc chuckled.

"You'll forgive me is I don't lower my guard entirely, but I have nineteen years on my side." Elphie smiled.

"I understand, but at least give them a chance. They learned their lessons, and not just from your magical display."

"I'm not planning on attacking unless provoked.' Elphie smiled.

They talked for a bit about the official's change of heart towards Elphaba and about a few new Ministers that had been appointed to fill spots left by retiring ones. Harluc also told Elphie about what he had discovered about border town tensions. There was a dispute over farmland in that area, but it was a local thing and not extremely serious. There was another on the Winkus side about water rights. They talked about how these local skirmishes usually played out until Fruoa reminded Elphie about lunch.

X

Lunch was about what Elphie expected it would be. Nessa started in on her tutors without even saying hello, Nanny greeted her then slipped into peacemaker role and Shell was very happy to see her. The table talk was about the public appearances and how unhappy Nessa was that Elphaba got to do all the, what she called, fun things. Elphie was fairly certain that no matter what her role was, Nessa would be unhappy. They also started to talk about Nessa's schooling, but Elphie put a halt to it saying she did not want to comment until she had met with the tutors. Nessa accused her of taking their side, but Elphie held firm and Nessa excused herself in a huff. Nanny went with her and Frex admonished her to remember that Nessa was sensitive.

"Sis, I had a wonderful idea, I mean if Glinda wants to that is." Shell said excitedly after Frex left the table.

"What is that Shelly?" Elphie smiled.

"I'm going to go out and explore the east part of the grounds, for my school map. I thought that Glinda might like to walk with me, since you are going to be busy and all. Would you like to take walk with me Glinda?" Shell grinned and Glinda looked at Elphie. She could see in her love's eyes and feel from her that she thought that it was okay.

"I'd love to Shell, as long as we stay on the Grounds." Glinda smiled.

"Yep. Great. I'm leaving soon, and I'll come and get you, okay?" Shell said happily.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Glinda smiled and they watched the boy half run half stumble away.

"Thank you Elphie." Glinda said as they walked to the suite.

"I know how much you enjoy walks, and Shell will be a good guide for you. I have lots to tell you and I want to hear all about your morning, but I need to go." Elphie said.

"I know and I need to change into something more appropriate." Glinda smiled.

"Lyndie, I know that I told you no magic, even though I did not forbid you to bring your wand. Please take it with you. I don't want to send guards with you everywhere, well I do, but I realize that's unreasonable.' Elphie smiled.

"Use magic if you get into trouble, okay?"

"Okay, in an emergency, a true conventional definition emergency. I love you Elphie. I'll be fine." Glinda smiled.

"And I you, have fun."

"You too." Glinda giggled and skipped to her room to change clothes.

X

Elphie sat at her desk after the tutors left, knowing that in spite of Nessa's protests that this type of schooling was working for her. She had spent hours with the obviously patient group of people, including Harluc and Fruoa looking over Nessa's papers, assignments, test and filed trip logs. She was very impressed with what she saw. She also listened to the tutors talk about how Nessa posed questions, answered questions, dealt with conflict and with not getting her way. They all agreed that Nessa was very bright, articulate and had good reasoning skills. They also agreed that, as one of them put it, she did not work and play well with others. Elphie thought that was the understatement of all understatements, but was very glad that they had taken Harluc's advice to be honest and direct with her about this. She had discussed her sister's academic strengths and weakness, listened to the tutors outline their curriculum ideas for the next session and their ideas on how to adjust its implementation. She had asked questions, taken notes and thanked the tutors for their time, effort and extraordinary patience. Armed with information and a good idea of what had actually happened during Nessa's tutoring sessions Elphie left her office to go confront her sister.

X

"Do you walk around these grounds often?" Glinda asked as she and Shell walked slowly towards a hilly, more wooded area of the lush, landscaped grounds.

"I used to play near the Gardens and in front, but I only started exploring here recently. But don't worry, we won't get lost or anything." Shell said then stopped to make a notation on his grid paper.

"Oh I'm not worried about that. You're a mapmaker, I don't imagine that they get lost often." Glinda chuckled.

"That's funny." Shell laughed, then smiled shyly.

As the walked, Shell wanted to know more about his sister and about Dani and Manif. Glinda picked and chose her stories carefully, and edited them when appropriate, bur Shell was delighted with some of the things that Manif did with his sister and the things that they all did together. With a little prodding, he even told Glinda about some of the things he had been doing, including the map he mentioned in his letter.

"Glinda." Shell said about forty-five minutes later.

"Would you mind if we stopped here so that I can make notations?"

"I don't mind at all Shell. I would love to sketch this area, the fall foliage is very pretty." Glinda smiled.

"Look, I brought a blanket and snacks." Shell grinned proudly after he handed Glinda her satchel.

He laid out a blanket on the ground, helped Glinda to sit down then pulled out a thermos of hot chocolate and a bag of cookies.

"Shell, you thought of everything, a blanket and the perfect snack for a chilly day outside." Glinda smiled as she accepted a little cup of hot chocolate.

"Gee thanks." Shell said and sat down. He held open the bag so Glinda could get a cookie, then took one himself. They settled in to their separate projects and Glinda could see the look of concentration and excitement on the boy's face as he worked and could still not get over how much he looked like his sister.

X

"See, I knew that you would be on their side." Nessa whined after half an hour talking to Elphie about her tutors.

"Actually I am on their side, because they are on yours. Nessa nothing that you told me here convinced me that this is a bad thing for you. You just do not like people telling you to do things, expecting things from you and compelling you to do your best."

"Oh what do you know Elphaba? You're the one who left, you are the who is breezing in and out with no regard for me." Nessa said.

"Oh no you don't Nessarose, you are not pulling this crap with me again." Elphie said firmly, but not angrily.

"Elphaba Thropp, how dare you use such language with me." Nessa admonished.

"That's what it is Nessa. If you hate this tutor idea so much fine, I'll quit worrying about it, taking my time to work with it and put you back into regular school." Elphie countered.

"You would not dare." Nessa said with confidence.

"Of course I would Nessa, in a heartbeat. I think it is a bad idea for you and would not serve you well, but I would. You are being a self-centered, arrogant, spoiled little brat and frankly, I'm done with it." Elphie said and Nessa looked like she was going to explode.

"I have never been so insulted. I deserve better than this." Nessa said.

"You get far better than you deserve Nessa, from everyone. But I'm giving you exactly what you deserve and need, a dose of reality. I am not one of the bevy of people around here that cater, bow and scrape to you. I am not your servant. I am your sister."

"You are a terrible sister." Nessa huffed.

"I am a sister who is trying to get it through your thick, narcissistic skull that you need to stop acting like a brat and start acting like a future governor. You need to hear me Nessarose, because I am dead serious. Once you take over as governor, I am no longer the person who is going to come in and clean up after you. I will retain the Heir Apparent title, but in name only. You need to be ready and that means learning to work with and listen to your advisors. Right now, those advisors are your tutors. They are trying to prepare you for your job, the job you said that you wanted. And in case you haven't figured it out yet, it is much more than having people jump at your command, fawn all over you and praise your every move." Elphie said firmly.

"That's not fair, and you can't just abandon me."

"It is fair, because it is true and how you have been acting. After you are governor, yes I can, and I will leave you to it. I have a life Nessa and it is not here. I am working hard to provide you with everything you need to be a great governor. Education, training, hands on experience, a group of trusted advisors and hopefully officials you can work with. If you choose to not take advantage of that, I am no longer going to fight you, but I am also no longer going to help you. Your tutors say that you are bright and capable. Harluc thinks that you are developing leadership skills. Everyone here thinks that you are doing a fine job learning to be governor, but you need to mature a little. I agree with them, if I didn't I would not be putting myself through this hell."

"Your language is common and I am no longer listening." Nessa said.

"Well you had better start. You need to grow up Nessa, you need to take responsibility for yourself, learn everything they have to teach you, ask for things you think you need to know and listen to what they have to say. I guarantee you that whatever you want to pursue will be available to you, if you are serious and mature in your intent. I'll get you to the governorship by doing everything within my power to provide you with what you need, that is my obligation. But I can't make you grow up, take responsibility for your actions or make you see that all of this isn't about you. Only you can do that and you either will or you won't. But you need to get it in your head that I am not going to be your fall guy. When you are in charge, you can no longer come whining to me when things do not go your way. So get used to it now. I'm tired of being your whipping boy Nessa; if we do this, we do it my way. So think about carefully, I'm serious. You have two choices. Meet with me and your tutors tomorrow to work out your new curriculum and then you work hard, listen to your advisors and learn the things you need to know to govern a state. Or you go back to regular school. It's your choice, and once you choose that is it, that is your commitment. No whining, no being disrespectful, no throwing fits. I'll see you tomorrow Nessa." Elphie said kindly then kissed Nessa and started to leave.

"What you are just leaving? Now, without even discussing this with me. All you did was lecture." Nessa said incredulously.

"Yes, I am. I told you Nessa; this is not up for discussion. I will work with your tutors if you do. If you don't care, then neither do I. You know what your tutors are like, what they can provide for you and teach you. You know how they can help you. How you treated them was beyond unacceptable, but yet they are willing to continue on because they know how important all of this is. You need to decide how important it is to you. Goodnight Nessa." Elphie said then left and shut the door behind her. She walked to her suite with a self-satisfied smirk on her face and an uncharacteristic spring in her step.


	224. Chapter 224

Glinda stood at the window looking out of the window at the beautiful fall scene below. Her walk with Shell the previous day had been very nice and she had some wonderful sketches of the area she was seeing. Glinda enjoyed spending time with her love's little brother but knew that she was going to have to tread carefully. During their time together, she had felt little flutters of what she assumed to be the beginnings of a schoolboy crush. She knew that Shell would never mention it and that these things tended to pass but she didn't want him to be hurt, so she decided to talk to her mother about it in case it was still an issue when she saw him again.

Whatever feelings he may have been harboring fell away when they returned and he heard the whispered comments that the Heir Apparent had yelled at the Fourth Descending. He did not believe it for a moment, but he was very curious to see what had happened. Glinda was too, but knew that she would hear it directly from the Heir herself later on. And she did. When Elphie came back from her dinner meeting with the officials obviously tired and a little stressed but not in a bad mood, it was the first thing that she wanted to talk about.

Glinda smiled and sniffled slightly when she remembered how Elphie had suggested that they change into nightclothes to sit and talk, since it was so late. And the overwhelming pride she had felt when she heard about the meeting with Nessa's tutors and what her love had calmly, but firmly told her sister. Elphie had no idea how it would play out when they met today, but she did not regret doing it, because she had done it for herself, as a small step towards breaking free from Colwen Grounds.

Glinda loved thinking about how they had sat there on her bed, in their nightclothes holding and caressing hands but not snuggling and sharing all of the details of their day. Elphie was thrilled that she and Shell had such a good time on their walk and loved her sketches. She was also as surprised as Elphie had been at how her meeting with her great grandfather had gone. For a very long time they had sat there talking back and forth about not only things that had happened, but also how they felt about them. Interspersed with that were lots of affectionate hugs and soft kisses. Glinda could feel the tears fill her eyes when she remembered what Elphie had said before she had tucked her into bed.

"I'm proud of myself Lyndie, a little. And not just for what I told Nessa, but because I do not mistrust the fact that I am being treated better here than I ever have been before. There is a real reason that I am. I can't say that I trust it all, but I do not mistrust it and am not looking for reasons to. That's a good thing, I think."

She heard those precious, remarkable words replay in her mind as she wiped away the tears that had spilled over.

"Miss Glinda, are you all right?" She heard Devi say and dabbed at her eyes again.

"I'm fine Devi." Glinda said with an escaped sniffle.

"Child, you are crying. Has someone been unkind to you?" The woman said in a very motherly way as she handed Glinda a handkerchief from her apron pocket.

"Thank you Devi. No one was unkind to me, I promise. I am an emotional sort and prone to bouts of sniffles of all types. These were happy ones. Elphaba had a good day yesterday, that made me very happy." Glinda said.

"She seemed on her way to having another this morning. It is very good that things are running more smoothly for her now both inside and outside the Palace." Devi smiled.

"Outside?" Glinda asked.

"Yes. I heard from a friend of mine earlier this morning that there is a great deal of excitement surrounding Her Excellency's appearance at the primary school in Scarecrow Pass. Now, breakfast is being served in the family dining room." Devi replied.

"Devi I do not really feel like eating with the family this morning. Could I impose upon you to join me for breakfast in here? I'd like you to tell me about this village that we are going to this afternoon and maybe a little about Munchkinland in general, not political things, but people things. Please?" Glinda asked sincerely.

"Certainly child, I would be happy to. Now why don't you go wash your face and I'll have breakfast up here before you can say crows in the cornfield." Devi chuckled.

X

Elphie sat at the desk in the Heir Apparent's office, or her desk in her office as she reminded herself, getting ready to go be examined by the Ministers. She had found out this morning during her meeting with Harluc that it was mostly an oral examination. She didn't really like those, but she thought that she could handle it well enough. She had been up all night reviewing last minute things that the officials had suggested might be asked of her. After she had tucked Glinda into her bed the previous night, her love's last sleepy words had been 'try and sleep Elphie, I love you and good luck and don't forget your pen. And oh I love you.' She chuckled quietly as those words ran through her mind again.

Sitting cross-legged on Glinda's bed with her last night, talking about their days and having finger battles had been the highlight of her really not so bad, first full day back at Colwen Grounds. Even though there had been some fallout from her father about what she had said to Nessa, she did not regret doing it for an instant. The officials and her great grandfather had asked her about it in surprisingly civil manner, but had subtly let it be known that Nessa was her problem while she was here.

Harluc had prepared her well for that briefing and while it wasn't completely without contention, it wasn't even close to the meetings from her previous visit. And not all the debate had been directed at her. Harluc had told her afterward that the Chief Judge and the First Minister never agreed on anything without a lengthy, pedantic debate.

"Elphaba, you need to go." A voice startled her. She looked up and saw Fruoa smiling at her.

"Okay, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Elphie smiled as she walked around her desk.

"Good. There is a carafe of cider on the table for you and some plain paper for you to make notes on."

"I've got my pen." Elphie smiled as her fingers played with the pen in her hand.

"I'm very glad that this is not stressing you." Fruoa said as they walked to the Ministerial Chambers.

"I'm an academic, tests are my life." Elphie chuckled.

"Besides, I told Harluc that I would not attack unless I was provoked, and I haven't been. It's strange not being on the defensive all the time, but I'm trying to adjust."

"That's a good attitude. Harluc will be in his office when you are finished here and lunch for you, Nessarose and the tutors will be set up in the informal dining room." Fruoa said.

"Okay, I told Glinda that I would try to check-in after my test. If I can't will you please do it for me." Elphie asked.

"I will. Good luck Elphaba." Fruoa smiled and opened the Chamber door for Elphie.

"Thank you Fruoa, for…just thank you."

"It's all my pleasure." The woman smiled.

X

"Glinda, Shell what are you two doing here?" Elphie said in surprise when she entered Harluc's office after her exam and meeting with the Ministers.

"We stopped by to say hello to Harluc." Glinda smiled.

"Fruoa told us he was here and he told us you would be here soon, so we waited."

"And here you are." Shell grinned.

"By the way how was your test?"

"It went very well, the Ministers declared me an acceptable, competent and articulate Heir. Stopped by on your way to where?" Elphie asked.

"Shell is going to give me a tour of the visitor's wing." Glinda said excitedly.

"And congratulations."

"Yeah very good on the test thing Sis, but everyone knew you'd wow em. Miss Gruity said we could go over there; she is even going to arrange lunch for us in that big spooky dining room. It's supposed to be haunted you know." Shell said with a grin and Elphie looked at Glinda.

"Glinda, you want to see a haunted dining room?" Elphie chuckled.

"I want to see the fireplace. Nanny said that it is one of the biggest in all of Oz, and it's arched." Glinda said with an excited wiggle.

"Nanny's coming with us since Nessa is going to be with you. She has had a bee in her bonnet all morning. Nessa, not Nanny." Shell laughed.

"Where is Nanny now?" Elphie said smiling at her brother.

"She is with Nessa, they are waiting in your office." Harluc said.

"Okay then. I'd better go before she gets any angrier. You two have fun." Elphie said.

"You too Sis." Shell chuckled merrily.

"Bye Elphaba, see you later." Glinda smiled. She was relieved that she only felt minor stress coming from her love.

X

"Hello Nanny, Nessa." Elphie said pleasantly as she walked into her office.

"Hello Elphaba dear how was your examination?" Nanny smiled.

"I did well. Shell and Glinda are waiting for you in the ambassador's office. I hear you are going to have lunch in a haunted dining room." Elphie smiled back.

"Tell a little boy one story to get him to eat his vegetables. I tell you that one has some imagination." Nanny laughed.

"Now go easy on your sister dear. I know that you will do what is best."

"Yes Nanny, I will. Enjoy your lunch." Elphie said.

"Oh I will, I haven't been over to the other wing in a very long time. I have some very fond memories of it from my youth." Nanny smiled mysteriously.

"Now Nessa dear, listen to your sister. She knows what is best." She said then gave Nessa a kiss on her forehead then left.

"Hello Nessa." Elphie said sitting on her sofa.

"Are you going to apologize?" Nessa said.

"No. Have you decided what it is you want to do?"

"I want to be treated more respectfully." Nessa huffed.

"Then do something to earn it. Are we meeting with your tutors or not?"

"Why are you still being so mean?" Nessa said in her you might as well give me my way voice.

"Because apparently, it is an innate trait. Now I am asking one more time, are we meeting with your tutors? If we are we need to go, they are waiting." Elphie said with no anger or even frustration in her voice.

"Let them wait." Nessa griped.

"Fine Nessa, I'll tell them that you are not interested then get your valets to take you back to your suite. I think I'll join the others for lunch." Elphie said then walked out of the door and down the hall.

"I never said that I wasn't interested." Nessa said from the doorway a few long beats later and Elphie smiled before turning to face her sister.

"Your attitude spoke loud and clear." Elphie said, not moving from her spot.

"I want to be Eminent Thropp Elphaba. Great grandfather said that a leader needs to be strong and confident."

"That's not the same as arrogant and bratty." Elphie replied.

"Okay."

"Okay what?'

"Okay, I want to work with my tutors." Nessa said and Elphie walked over to her and knelt by her chair.

"Fine, but I want you to remember what I told you. And I want you to know that I am going to make it clear to the tutors that they have my permission to stop working with you if you start acting like you did before. Dismissing them, being disrespectful, not doing your work because you are not getting enough attention, questioning their abilities, nothing like that is acceptable. If you act like that it will be over, permanently over and you will be on your own. If you work with them to the best of your abilities, remember that they are your elders, and respected advisors and you treat them as such I will help you in whatever way I need to. I promise. Do you understand?" Elphie said.

"Yes."

"You are sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. But you had better keep your promise." Nessa said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'll hold up my end as long as you hold up yours." Elphie said as she got up.

She pushed Nessa's chair down to the dining room feeling very good about herself.

X

"Elphie you look perfect, very Heir Apparentish." Glinda smiled as Elphie came into her bedroom to have her hair braided.

"And you look beautiful in blue." Elphie grinned as she sat down.

"I'm not nearly as good at word creation as you are. So did you see anything manifest in the dining room during lunch? Any strange sightings or noises?"

"Nanny accidentally burped." Glinda giggled and Elphie chuckled.

"Elphie that fireplace was magnificent. We could lie down in it foot to head and still have room on either end. All though laying that way would be seriously no fun."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it." Elphie smiled.

"Look, I sketched it." She said putting a drawing on the vanity in front of Elphie.

"This is very good Lyndie. I love the detail you put into the stone." Elphie said.

"Shell tried to climb on a chair to see if he could touch the curve of the arch, but he couldn't quite reach it."

"I'm sure Nanny was none to pleased with that stunt."

"She was looking at the tapestries. They were pretty, but a little too gloomy for my tastes." Glinda said.

"There. Are you nervous Elphie?" Glinda said when she finished the braid.

"Not really, yet anyway. But I'd rather hear more about your tour of the visitor's wing than talk about my nerves." Elphie said, and until Fruoa came to get them Glinda chattered happily about her time in the visitor's wing.

X

As the three-carriage procession went along the yellow brick road toward Scarecrow Pass, people were lined up at points along the way to wave and cheer. Elphie was in the first carriage with Harluc and Fruoa, Nessa was with Nanny in the second and Shell had decided to ride with Devi and Glinda in the third, even though he could have ridden with either of his sisters. While they were waiting to get in the carriages, Fruoa had instructed Elphie on proper waving techniques and Glinda had nearly bubbled away with glee watching her love practice. Glinda knew that Elphie had been well prepared for this appearance, and was not overly anxious, but she also knew that this type of thing taxed her reserved love.

The entourage pulled into the courtyard of the school and Glinda watched the scene unfold with fascination. The school children were lined up, in freshly pressed uniforms, trying not to fidget too much.

They cheered when Elphie stepped out of her carriage then again when Nessa was lifted out of hers. It was obvious that they had been practicing their bows and curtseys by the way they congratulated each other after Elphie, pushing Nessa's chair, passed by them on the way in and by how the teachers were trying to unobtrusively coach them. Two very excited children gave Nessa and Elphie flowers as they entered the gymnasium. Fruoa, Devi and Nanny stayed in the back of the gymnasium with the guards while Glinda, as the Heir's honored guest, was escorted along with Shell to seats near the podium where Harluc, Nessa and Elphie were seated along with the school officials. Fruoa had told her this would happen and that it was perfectly proper, but that didn't mean Glinda liked it.

The headmaster made some announcements and gave Harluc a rather longwinded introduction. Harluc gave Elphie a brief but informative introduction ending with the statement that it was rumored that the Heir Apparent liked knock, knock jokes. Elphie looked over at Glinda with arched eyebrows and Glinda merely waved with wiggled fingers and shrugged. Elphie surprised everyone by pushing Nessa's chair to the other side of the podium, closer to the children and motioning to Harluc to bring her chair.

"Good afternoon children." Elphie said with a smile.

"Good afternoon Your Excellency." Came a chorus of innocent voices.

"Are you ready for your winter break?" Elphie asked, knowing that their break started at the end of that week. Everyone laughed when the children answered with very enthusiastic yeses, accompanied by cheers.

Instead of talking to the children about school, Elphie told them to ask her and Nessa questions about studying and schoolwork. For almost half an hour, Elphie and Nessa provided their favorite and least favorite classes, if they ever flunked a test, how they studied, who their favorite teacher was and similar information as the kids raised their hands to ask questions. When a child was called on he or she would stand up, give their name then ask their question. Nessa called on one little girl in the middle of the group and Elphie recognized her.

"You are Vivikal, correct?" Elphie asked.

"Yes Your Excellency. You remembered me." The little girl nodded and smiled.

"Of course I did. Do you remember the flower that you gave me?" Elphie asked and the girl nodded again.

"Well, I still have it. My best friend…" Elphie said and pointed to Glinda who waved and smiled.

"Had it preserved and put into a very pretty frame. It hangs on the wall of my dormitory room at Shiz."

"Really?" Vivikal said in awe.

"Absolutely. Right above my bed." Elphie smiled.

"Wow. Do you have a lot of things on your walls?"

Elphie spent a few minutes telling the kids about what her dorm room looked like and how they had to keep making room for more bookshelves. It was evident that the children loved interacting with both Nessa and Elphie and there was a chorus of disapproving murmurs when Harluc said that they had to finish up.

"I know, I would rather stay in this meeting myself, but we all have to do the things we need to, right?" Elphie smiled and was answered with a very loud right.

"Now, I have another friend, a boy who likes jokes, especially those knock knock jokes. Before we go, I'd like to learn a good one to tell him when I see him again. Does anyone know a good one?" She said then chose one boy from about twenty hands that shot up.

"Knock Knock." The boy grinned happily.

"Who's there?"

"Lettuce."

"Lettuce, who?" Elphie smiled

"Lettuce in and you will find out!" The boy said and the children tittered.

Elphie chuckled and repeated the joke back, much to the delight of the children and Glinda. After a few parting words from both girls, the children sang a song they had been practicing all week then were dismissed. Glinda wanted to talk to Elphie, but already knew that she was going to be spirited away, along with Nessa to meet with the local school committee.

Since Nessa was with Elphie, Fruoa and Harluc, Nanny was going to go shopping with Glinda and Devi. After they dropped Shell off at a friend's house, they went to a small town square type area that had many different types of vendors. Glinda was delighted and found lots of things like handmade lace doilies, unique scarves, hand crafted stationary with very pretty images on it and other things with a local influence. She bought some things that she thought would make nice Lurlinemas gifts and enjoyed hearing more about the artisans from Devi.

Sometime during the outing, a message came from Harluc explaining that Elphie, Nessa and those who were meeting with the committee were invited to meet with a group of local parents over dinner. There was a note at the end from Fruoa assuring them that she would see to it that Elphie got a proper meal. Devi suggested that instead of going back to the Palace for dinner they eat at a nearby café that was a favorite of hers. Glinda enthusiastically agreed and Devi sent word back to Harluc of their plans. Nanny sent their driver to fetch Shell, but he sent a message back requesting permission to have dinner and stay the night at his friend's house. Since his note was accompanied by one from the boy's mother, Nanny granted permission, leaving Glinda, Devi and Nanny to have dinner together.

X

"Harluc was right you know, Elphaba. You have a talent for this." Fruoa said as she walked with Elphie to the back stairs after their return to Colwen Grounds.

"Talent, possibly. But little tolerance and less interest. And we won't even bring up temperament." Elphie smiled.

"Let's just agree that both you and Nessarose were very impressive this evening and leave it at that."

"I just hope she is learning something from hearing and seeing some of the things that go on outside of the Palace walls."

"Well she did not seem to happy that you told her to write a summery of the meeting with the parents in her appearance journal." Fruoa chuckled.

"But she did not put up a fuss. I'm hoping that's a good sign." Elphie smiled.

"Fruoa, do you have a moment? I want to show you something." She said as the started up the steps by the library.

"Certainly Elphaba." Fruoa said.

"Remember I promised to show you where I was when you were looking for me in the library, the last time that I was here?"

"I do." Fruoa said with a slight smile.

"Stay here and count to one hundred, then come in." Elphie said as she started to open one of the large library doors.

"Okay." The woman chuckled.

Elphie went in and hurried to her favorite hiding spot as Fruoa did as she was instructed. Walking into the darkened library Fruoa looked into the shadows then switched on the lights. As light from the elegant and very large chandeliers illuminated the cavernous space, she glanced around, already knowing that she would not find the Heir. She waited for a few moments then heard a faint scraping sound. Looking around she saw a bookcase in the dimmer light of the far back corner move and Elphie standing in the shadows.

"Ah." Fruoa smiled as she made her way over.

"I always wondered if this was one of those kinds of libraries." She chuckled when she was with Elphie.

"It is and there are two more such bookcases that I know of in here. But this is where I was. It is where I usually go when I hide." Elphie said as she ushered her assistant into her sanctuary.

Fruoa took in the oddly shaped, cramped space with a chuckle. There was a small sofa, a battered table and old rickety bookshelves of every size and shape.

"I found this when I was ten along with two others. The others have doorways that lead some where, so I seldom use them." Elphie smiled.

"You're kidding. "I know there is a hidden hallway between The Eminent Thropp's office and the Ministerial chambers and a tunnel from the guards quarters to near there, and I figured there was at least one here, but three." Fruoa said in surprise.

"In one is a tunnel that leads to a seldom used storage room near the kitchens, the entrance is actually behind a large storage cabinet. In the other is a short passage and a convoluted staircase that comes out in one of the niches where the busts of the Eminent Thropps are in His Eminence's apartment. Neither of the passageways has been used, to my knowledge in a very long time. "

"This is amazing." Fruoa said.

"Fruoa, I will show you how to access this room, just in case. But I'm asking you to keep it to yourself, please do not even tell Harluc. No one knows of this room. I know that there are people on staff that are aware of the other two, and Shell might even know of them, but not this one. It is well hidden. Please." Elphie said earnestly.

"It will go with me to my grave." Fruoa smiled.

"Thank you Elphaba for trusting me enough to tell me how to find you." She said sincerely and Elphie merely nodded, trying very hard not to second-guess herself.

After she showed Fruoa the general location of the other two rooms Elphie closed up hers.

"The reason this room is so well hidden is because once the bookshelf moves…" Elphie said and pulled out two books and showed Fruoa a lever behind them. She pushed it down and the bookshelf swung out just enough for a person to go through.

"It swings open more, when the lever is in the vertical position, but this is quicker. Anyway, behind the bookshelf is a wall. Feel around on the wall behind here…" Elphie said as she reached behind the stationary bookshelf.

"And there is a latch. Once it's undone the wall slides over." She slid the wall as she talked.  
"Can't I just knock?" Fruoa chuckled.

"I'm hoping that I never give you reason to have to, but yes. I rarely close the wall when I'm in here, so that I can hear if anyone is out there. I'll hear a tap on the bookshelf." Elphie smiled.

They talked for just a bit longer, but it was a little late and they were both tired. Elphie told Fruoa to go on to her room, because she had something she wanted to do. She also asked her to please tell Glinda that she was on her way and Devi that she could retire for the night. Fruoa agreed, said good night and left her.

Elphie had another idea when she thought to show her assistant her hiding spot and now she set to work to implement it.

X

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as her love came into the suite. She was sitting in the main room, in her nightdress and warm robe and slippers, sketching.

Elphie put her finger to her lips and smiled at her adorable girlfriend.

"Did Devi go to her room?" She whispered and Glinda nodded.

"Let's go then. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh boy!" Glinda said with a quiet giggle.

Elphie took Glinda's hand and looked up and down the dark hallway then hurried to the staircase with her giggling girlfriend in tow. At the bottom of the stairs, she looked around again then guided Glinda into the library and quietly shut the door. She led Glinda through the shadows to her hiding spot.

"Elphie it's your Colwen Grounds hidey hole." Glinda said excitedly but quietly.

"Yes my sweet." Elphie said as she closed the bookshelf behind them.

Glinda wiggled with delight as she looked around the very Elphie space, illuminated with a 5 candle candelabra and a sparkled ceiling.

"I promised that I would show Fruoa where I hid from them last time. The electric wall sconces were on then. But I thought this would be more appropriate, and more romantic for making out with my girlfriend." She said with a twinkle in her eye and a mischievous smile.

"Elphie, no. Really? Oh boy!" Glinda grinned.

"I can only assume that you would like to, although that may be presumptuous of me." Elphie chuckled then laughed outright when Glinda pulled her onto the sofa.

"But maybe not." She laughed as Glinda tried to kiss her.

They settled into a comfortable configuration reclining on the sofa and Glinda vented off some of her pent up romantic energies. They indulged in many combinations of explorative, intricate, soft, deep, gentle and breathtaking kisses before they took a break. Glinda told Elphie about her shopping trip and dinner in Scarecrow Pass while they shared light kisses. This led to an extra playful game of find the lips and after Glinda declared herself the winner, Elphie told her a little about the meeting with the local parents while they snuggled.

"I was so very proud of you today my love. And that little girl will remember this visit for sure." Glinda smiled as she caressed Elphie's face.

"I was surprised to see her. Today wasn't so bad, I know that it could have been much worse."

"We'll process this whole trip together on the way home." Glinda said.

"It may take that long." Elphie chuckled.

"You would think that it would be easier when things are going well."

"Don't start to over think things Elphie." Glinda said gently.

"I'm not, or I'm trying not to. Right now, I'm just relishing the feeling of you in my arms. You know that I probably won't see you tomorrow until we get ready to go to the concert. Nessa and I have meetings all day."

"I know, that's okay. I'm going to the Cloistered Gardens to sketch." Glinda smiled.

"Lyndie I…having you here…" Elphie said but her voice faltered under the emotion that she felt.

"I know Elphie, I feel the same way about being here." Glinda said as she looked into Elphie's eyes. Then she softly caressed her cheek as she kissed her softly then more deeply, then more deeply still. They engaged in a series of slow and intimate kisses accompanied by purposeful caresses and lots of murmured I love yous, for a very long time.

X

"I can't wear this out in public here." Elphie said outside the door to Glinda's bathroom. It was the first thing that she had said to her love all day.

"Hi Elphie!" She heard Glinda bubble from her tub.

"Hello Lyndie. I hope you brought another dress for me." Elphie said rather distractedly. She was tired and frustrated from working with the Ministers, Judges, and especially Nessa all day.

"Hang on Elphie." Glinda said and Elphie could hear the splashes that accompanied her getting out of the tub. She appeared a few moments later wrapped up in a big fluffy robe with her hair in a towel.

"I did, but I think this is very appropriate." Glinda said as she touched Elphie's new cocktail dress.

"But what about this?" Elphie said running her finger along the V-neck.

"It is very modest my love." Glinda said quietly.

"I think it is perfect for this evening, but why don't you go get a second opinion. Ask Fruoa or Devi. I will abide by what they say if you will." Glinda said.

"Alright, but I know that look in your eye. You are either up to something, have been up to something, or are going to be up to something." Elphie replied with a slight smile.

"That pretty much covers it. Now go so I can have time to get ready." Glinda giggled.

"You are impossible." Elphie grinned.

"Yep." Glinda said with a wiggle as she went back into the bathroom and shut the door.

An hour and a half later Glinda came out dressed in a stunning blue tea-length dress with her hair up.

"You are incredible my sweet." Elphie said softly

"As well as sneaky and deceitful." She chuckled.

"And you look even more breath-taking than you did at the art show." Glinda smiled.

"I only told you to ask one of them, you never asked me if I already did."

"This is on the train talk list, by the way." Elphie grinned.

"I can't wait." Glinda giggled.

Shell was excused from the event because he did not really want to go, but Frex decided to go along at the last minute. Nanny was along to tend to Nessa, Devi to accompany Glinda and along with Harluc and Fruoa Glinda thought that they were a well-dressed bunch. As they waited to get into the carriages, they complemented each other on their clothes. Glinda grinned from ear to ear when Elphie received the most.

"Fabala." Frex said as he pulled his daughter off to the side.

"Shiz has made you a little brazen I see." He chuckled slightly.

"A friend selected it for me, to wear to a semi formal event at the Arts Center." Elphie said, hoping that she would not have to defend herself further.

"Your mother used to dress like this. Be careful Fabala, the attention that you receive when you begin to show yourself in such a manner can become addictive." Frex admonished.

"I am aware of that Father. This is the only garment of this nature that I own and I am told that it is appropriately conservative." Elphie said.

"Hmmm, well just don't let the lax and liberal and probably immoral University environment corrupt you little Fabala." Frex said but Elphie was saved from having to reply by Harluc announcing that they were ready to leave.

"Yes Father." Was all she said before she kissed his cheek and went to her carriage on Harluc's arm.

Glinda was ready for the fanfare at the concert hall and just went along with the flow as the Heir Apparent and her entourage, as she heard someone call them, made their way from the carriages down a red carpet, into the hall, through the lobby, up an ornate monumental Y-shaped staircase and into the Governor's plush and richly appointed private viewing suite. All along the way, there were people that Elphie and Nessa were introduced to and some brief pauses for mingling. At one such stop in the lobby Fruoa, introduced Glinda and Devi to the director of the Governor's Concert Hall and for the rest of the way to the viewing suite, they lagged behind as he happily showed a beyond delighted Glinda some of the unique architectural features of the building and explained their history. Glinda's favorite was the unique balustrade system for the staircase. He promised to have someone show her more during the official reception after the concert.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Elphie said softly as Glinda settled into her seat.

"I did, this place is wonderful."

"I'm glad." Elphie said enjoying the sparkle of excitement and wonder in her love's blue eyes.

As they waited for the concert to start, Elphie watched as Glinda admired the murals on the ceiling, the carvings and other ornamentation on the walls. It took her mind off of the fact that she was to make a few remarks before the concert started. She reminded herself to thank Fruoa for insisting that it be from her seat on the mezzanine level instead of on the stage.

Once all the introductions, speeches, her remarks were concluded the music started and Elphie got lost in it. Glinda didn't need to see her love, she could feel her loud and clear and it made her sniffle with sheer joy.

"This music is beautiful isn't it?" Harluc whispered as he handed Glinda a handkerchief.

"It is," Glinda replied.

"_In more ways than one."_ She thought.

Elphie's first official duty during the reception was to greet the conductor then the musicians. After that, it was just the usual mingling with local dignitaries and business leaders. She was glad that Nessa was taking some of the pressure off of her by engaging these people in conversation, but it was still taxing for her. The one thing that made her happy was when Fruoa told her that the Hall caretaker was giving Devi and Glinda, with Maril along for good measure, a backstage architectural tour.

"_At least one of us is having fun my precious."_ Elphie thought right before Harluc introduced her to a banker who smelled like stale cigars.

X

Glinda and Elphie were in their nightclothes, sitting in the main room of their suite. Elphie's mood was considerably darker than it had been for a while, but it lightened up a little after hearing about Glinda's day in the Gardens and seeing her sketches. Glinda knew that her love was reaching her limit and was very grateful that they had only one more day here, and that it was a relatively light one from an official duties standpoint.

"Elphie my love, is there anything that I can do to help you sleep tonight?"

"I'll sleep, I'm okay Lyndie. It's just all the bickering of the Ministers during the policy work, Nessa was worse. She is good at this, but compromise is not her strong suit. Then all of that mixing and mingling, with all of those questions and the interest in my life. It has been a long day. I'm tired." Elphie said.

"You are exhausted." Glinda smiled.

"And you are…"

"Correct?" Glinda giggled.

"As a matter of fact yes."

"Then tuck me into bed and go to sleep." Glinda said.

"Bossy." Elphie said and stuck out her tongue as she held out her hand to help Glinda up.

"Is that an invitation?" Glinda said with a little purr in her voice as they walked into her bedroom.

Elphie's only response was to close the door, gather Glinda into her arms, gaze into her eyes then kiss her passionately.

"Goodnight my precious girl, I love you very much." Elphie whispered then kissed her again.

"I love you too Elphie, Goodnight." Glinda said as they made their way to the bed.

After one last goodnight, I love you, kiss combination Elphie went to her room, wishing that she could stay with her love in her arms.

Elphie fell asleep fairly quickly, but slept fitfully and woke up disoriented long before dawn. She dressed, left a note for Glinda, took her journal and went down to the library.

"Lyndie, what are you doing here?" Elphie asked as Glinda sat down in a chair across from her.

"What time is it? Are you all right?"

"In reverse order; I'm fine, it's breakfast time and I'm here to eat it with you." Glinda smiled.

"I don't have time. I'm meeting with Harluc for breakfast, you know that." Elphie said testily.

"I saw Fruoa and asked her if it could wait. She is having breakfast sent to us here and you can go meet Harluc afterwards. You may fuss at me now." Glinda said with a smile.

"I'm not going to fuss at you. But why?" Elphie sighed.

"I woke up and went down to the library to find out if music can be deceiving. I'll see you at lunch." Glinda read from the note that Elphie left her.

"Did you honestly think that I would leave it at that?" Glinda smiled.

"I guess not. I'm fine Lyndie honestly. My dreams were jumbled and that song about the power of the music of the night that the soloist sang at the concert kept running through them. I wrote in my dream journal and in my regular journal about the day in general. Feel for yourself if you don't believe me." Elphie said a little grumpily.

"I believe you my love." Glinda said.

"But breakfast is here, humor me please?" Glinda said.

Elphie motioned to the maids who set up a fine breakfast, complete with linens on one of the tables in no time flat. After they left Elphie gave Glinda a chaste kiss on the cheek then apologized before seating her.

"Thank you Lyndie, this was just what I needed to face my last day here." Elphie said after some lighthearted talk and a delicious breakfast.

"I'm just doing my part to look after my favorite Heir Apparent." Glinda giggled.

"Just don't ask me to try one of those minnow omelets again. That was disgusting." Glinda said.

"I'm sorry that you did not like it, but the memory of the face you made will sustain me through my last meeting with the head officials." Elphie chuckled.

"Well at least some good came out of it. Now go see Harluc. I promised Fruoa that I would not keep you too long." Glinda grinned.

"Go sketch. I cannot wait to see what you do with that staircase at the Concert Hall." Elphie smiled and helped Glinda up from her chair.

"Tomorrow my love, we leave tomorrow." Glinda whispered.

"I know."

Glinda watched Elphie leave the library happy that she was not as broody as she was earlier, but hoping that she could hold on to herself until the next morning.

Elphie looked forward to her talks with Harluc, he always filled her in thoroughly, warned her what was ahead and did it with a wry sense of humor that she appreciated, most of the time. Because of him, she was prepared when the First Minister told her that she needed to stay a few more days to meet with the Center Munch town council on Monday. She was also ready when they tried to get her to do some official appearances at Shiz the next term. They were not confrontational, but they were serious about both things. She won the first one easily because Nessa could handle it and she had previous obligations. She compromised on the second by agreeing to one official appearance on campus with Harluc. The rest of her time with them went more smoothly. But she felt a knot in her stomach when her great-grandfather asked her to stay after the meeting was adjourned.

"You are still going to oversee Nessarose's studies?" He asked her after a time of fingering his beard and looking her over.

"Yes sir." Elphie said wondering if this was a trick question.

"It was about time you were firm with her." He said.

"Yes sir." Elphie responded.

"You are still not developing your magic?"

"I do not wish to discuss my magic." Elphie said trying to be confident.

"You are dismissed then." The Eminent Thropp said after a long pause. Elphie could tell he was not pleased.

"Thank you sir." Elphie said and left before he could change his mind.

Lunch with Glinda and her family did nothing to help her ease the slight sense of disquiet that had been with her all day. Nessa wanted Elphie to stay and go to the meeting with her on Monday and her father agreed. She managed to placate them both, but it drained her. The few minutes that she was able to spend alone with Glinda before the got ready to go to Center Munch helped her maintain her perspective, but the last thing she wanted to do was admire hats.

X

By now, Glinda was able to anticipate all of the fuss that surrounded a public appearance by the Heir Apparent. Devi offered to take her shopping again, but she declined because she was worried about Elphie's mood and wanted to stay close. It was apparent that Nessa was absorbing all the fuss and attention like a sponge, so Elphie did what she needed to and left the rest to her but Glinda could feel her stress slowly building. What made matters worse was after all the speeches, congratulations and Nessa cutting a large silk ribbon across the doorway to the shop, the owner wanted to gift Elphie, Nessa and the other women with them with new hats. He also asked them to do a little fashion show and model some of the latest styles. Fruoa, Nanny, Devi and especially Nessa were all thrilled at the possibility. Elphie however was on the verge of fleeing. Glinda managed to pull her into a corner when they got inside.

"Elphie listen to me please. This is not a stunt to put you on display. It is just a smart way for the owner to show off his hats. Just pretend that you are humoring me and play along. Try on one or two and enjoy watching the rest of us ham it up. It will be all right, I promise." Glinda said quietly.

"Okay, thank you." Elphie said, knowing that she was over reacting.

"You are welcome, now I see one with a big pink feather that is calling my name." Glinda giggled.

Glinda put the wide brimmed hat on her head and joined Fruoa and Devi in modeling. She played it to the hilt and the older women joined in. Nessa was not happy that Glinda was taking all the attention, but Nanny told her there was plenty for everyone, put a very pretty pink tea hat on her head, a white picnic hat on hers then they both went into the show. One round of cheers and applause improved Nessa's mood. Glinda selected a white hat with an oval shaped brim, a little lace and little flowers for Elphie, took a black roundish hat with white trim for herself and they took their turn. The impromptu show only lasted about twenty minutes, but the owner and the people watching were delighted at being able to interact with their future leaders in such a way.

At the end of it all Devi and Nanny choose conservative dressy hats, Nessa choose a large red tea hat that matched one of her favorite outfits, Fruoa chose a navy blue sporting hat and Glinda selected what she called boater's hats for her and Elphie. Hers was black silk with white ribbon abound it and Elphie's was the new fashion of a more mannish straw hat, medium brim, with a navy around it. Elphie dutifully wore her new hat until she was in her carriage then took it off with an undisguised sigh.

"Thank you for indulging him." Harluc said with a grin as he tried on Elphie's hat.

"Thank Glinda." Elphie said then smiled.

"Remind me to introduce you to my friend Manif, you two will get along well."

"He is going to be at that meeting on Monday, all of this helped smooth the way. Nessa will have an ally." Fruoa said.

"I know, I know. It was rather entertaining watching Nanny and Devi strut around in those floppy hats with the feathers." Elphie said.

"And Glinda seemed like she was having a good time too." Fruoa smiled.

"Oh she was. I just hope she doesn't develop an interest in hats." Elphie said.

"_All though I do like that little messenger's cap sitting on that blonde head."_ She thought and realized she was blushing.

Elphie and Glinda spent some time in the parlor with the family before dinner. Nessa excitedly told her father all about the hat fashion show and showed off her new hat. Shell liked the boater's hats but thought the ones that Nanny and Nessa had were too girly. After dinner and more talk of Nessa's duties and studies Elphie took Glinda to their suite, promised that she would be back in a bit and went to find Fruoa.

"Fruoa, do you have a moment to talk?" Elphie said when she found her assistant in her office.

"I was just going to find you, these need your signature." The woman smiled indicating a stack of papers.

Elphie sat at her desk and signed all the papers. She was grateful for the chance to organize her thoughts and remind herself to trust her instincts.

"Fruoa, I know tomorrow morning will be hectic and there is something I wanted you to know before I left." Elphie said when she was finished and Fruoa looked at her with a smile and nodded.

"Thank you. I appreciate everything that you did for Glinda this trip. She had fun, enjoyed her time here. That means more to me than I can ever really express. For whatever reason you have not mentioned or made any reference to the fact that you are aware of the true nature of my relationship with Glinda, thank you for that too. Whether it makes any sense or not, I just can't think about that too much yet. You make it very easy for me here, in every way. Arranging a schedule for Glinda is not your job, but you have my never ending gratitude for doing it." Elphie said shyly, blushing furiously.

"You are welcome Elphaba, truly. You trust me; I understand that sort of bond and would never betray it.

It is my job to assist the Heir Apparent in every way. But more importantly, it is my privilege to help Elphaba while she is here. I know the difference." Fruoa said.

"I do trust you Fruoa, and I would like to consider you a friend if it is allowable. I know that Glinda does." Elphie said shyly.

"I would like that very much." Fruoa smiled.

"Thank you. One day I will be able to thank you properly for everything you have gone through and done for me." Elphie said.

"No need, that's what good assistants and friends are for." Fruoa chuckled.

"Perhaps, but you can't tell me that you are not looking forward to sleeping in your own bed or having a social life again." Elphie smiled.

"I am looking forward to the bed, but I'm a diplomat at heart. I have very little social life. I've actually had more fun on your public appearances than I have in awhile. And I have a new hat." Fruoa laughed.

"Do you wear hats?" Elphie smiled as they walked together to the back steps.

"No, but my mother will be thrilled at the possibility that I might start." Fruoa said and Elphie laughed in spite of herself.

"What Glinda is going to do with those boater's hats is beyond me, but she was happy." Elphie said and blushed again. Fruoa couldn't help but smile at the reserved girl, trying so hard.

"She is a resourceful one, I'm sure she will figure out something."

"That's what worries me. Goodnight Fruoa, you get your life back tomorrow." Elphie smiled.

"So do you. Good night Elphaba, and tell Glinda I said goodnight as well."

"Fruoa said goodnight." Elphie smiled when she entered their suite.

"Don't tell me you have more things to do." Glinda pouted.

"No, I was telling her thank you for taking care of you so well." Elphie smiled.

Elphie told Glinda about her talk with Fruoa and they talked about the positive ramifications while Glinda took her final bath in the huge sunken tub. Afterwards they sat together on Glinda's bed again and talked about hats, haunting music, haunted dining rooms and Y-shaped staircases. They also talked about going home and all that awaited them there. Time got away from them and by the time Glinda finally yawned, it was very late.

"See you later Elphie." Glinda giggled after Elphie tucked her in with a very nice kiss.

"And not much later." Elphie grinned.

"And at least this time we are leaving together." Glinda said.

"Yes, we are. Together things are best." Elphie chuckled then gave Glinda a kiss worthy of inspiring an interesting dream.

X

Elphie only slept a few hours, was up, and dressed when Devi came in. She took the opportunity to privately express her gratitude to the woman for everything that she did for both her and Glinda. Then while Devi was getting Glinda up and ready, Elphie went to have a similar talk with Harluc then went to spend a few private minutes with her father before the family breakfast.

Glinda was able to express her gratitude to Devi and to Fruoa before meeting Elphie and her family for breakfast. Breakfast was amiable, but it did not surprise Glinda at all that there were no long tearful goodbyes. It did tickle her that Shell told them that he still had the travel money that Elphie had given him, safely tucked away in the hidden compartment of his wallet. Elphie promised him that they would figure out a time and way for him to visit again and that pleased him greatly. It also did not surprise her that the only goodbye hug that Elphie received was from him.

Down in the small waiting room Glinda was talking to Fruoa and Elphie was talking to Harluc while their luggage was being loaded onto the carriage. When it was time to go a sniffly Glinda exchanged hugs with both of her friends, but Elphie stayed with clasping hands and a warm, friendly smile. They both waved out of the carriage window, with Elphie playfully utilizing her newly learned diplomatic wave until they were out of sight. She did that to help Glinda transition between leaving friends sniffles and going home excitement and it worked.

They both knew that Elphie was not going to let her Colwen Grounds guard until they were on the train, so they talked about general things for a time. Glinda told Elphie about how much Devi and Nanny had in common and how well they got along. They talked about the differences in Lurlinemas decorations and preparations in the different places they visited and Frottica, Glinda teased Elphie gently about the hats and all the things they could do with them. They talked through two stops, which Elphie endured with grace and friendly banter with whoever was there. Then Glinda took a nap and Elphie processed.

What Elphie thought about most was Glinda. Elphie spent most of the rest of the trip going over things in their past, things that had happened here in Munchkinland and tried to imagine their future. She couldn't see it like Glinda could, she had never been able to. But she knew without a doubt that she couldn't live without her. She knew that she needed her books levitated, games with no rules, things written in pink glitter in the air and dance steps that made her fall over. She knew that she couldn't survive without the smell of fruity shampoo, the sight of a wiggling bottom the feel of a soft caress on her cheek or the sound of a precious giggle or adorable snore. She felt all of this and it frightened her a little because she was fighting to trust it.

As she watched Glinda sleep and listened to the snore that she loved she went back over all the information about relationships that she had learned from books, their friends, Byjon, Gwenot and Samion. She processed, sorted, formed conclusions, made decisions and tried not to fight against an idea that was forming. She alternately nurtured and dismissed this idea, but was actually trying to look at it logically and not emotionally. She went over and over it from every angle she could think of until they got to the Crossroads Inn and Glinda woke up starving and a little cranky. A good meal and a brief walk served to perk Glinda back up and she chattered about Upland Manor and her parents until the reached the train depot in the Emerald City.

X

"Goodbye Your Excellency." Maril said from the doorway to their private compartment on the train after he had said goodbye to Glinda.

"Goodbye Maril, thank you for everything. I appreciate how well, and discreetly you looked after Glinda and me." Elphie smiled.

"Me too." Glinda said.

"It is my pleasure. Enjoy the rest of your journey to Frottica. And do not forget to send a wire to the Ambassador when you arrive." The man smiled.

"We won't." Elphie smiled at the man then he bowed and left.

They settled into their seats and as soon as the train started to move, Elphie let out a loud long exhale.  
"I did it." She said in a whisper.

"Yes, you did my love." Glinda smiled.

"Lyndie, in some ways I think it might have been easier if my meetings had been contentious and I was irritated and angry." Elphie said after a long pause.

"Trying to convince myself to trust what was going on around me was just as wearing. But it was different. Before, I knew it was going to happen, expected it and knew how to react to it. This time I had no idea what the hell was going on half the time. Except for you, you were my constant."

Elphie stopped talking and Glinda went over to sit beside her. They sat quietly, just holding hands and looking at one another for a while.

"I trusted myself to not expect the worst, to not feel numb or be on the defensive all the time. It's hard not to be defensive in a place where I have never been anything else. And I truly surprised myself that I knew how not to be. I wish I understood this. I just know that it started with not denying myself you and not second-guessing that."

"My love may I tell you some of the things I saw you do?" Glinda said.

"Go ahead." Elphie said, wondering what was in her love's head.

"I saw you telling your little sister that you are a person apart from her, with a life apart from her and protecting the integrity of that life. I saw your smile, the twinkle in your eye and heard your chuckle. I saw you be mischievous and playful all in a place that used to drain everything but negativity and self-doubt out of you. I saw you wanting to be found when you feel the need to hide and trusting that. Last time we were there, with exception of that last night, I was rarely with my Elphie even when I was with her. Now, I was never without her, even when she wasn't there." Glinda said and Elphie looked at her for a long beat.

"I need you Lyndie." Elphie said quietly.

"This is not going to sound right, but it was clearer to me the past few days than it ever has been. I've always known it, always felt it, but it registered in a different way this time. It was everywhere. I can't explain it."

"You do not have to my precious love, I have felt the same thing."

"It frightened me a little."

"It does me too."

"Do you tend to mistrust what you feel too?" Elphie said with a shaky smile.

"No, but in this instance neither are you. That what frightens you I think." Glinda said carefully.

"I know. Colwen Grounds did not claim me and in a very confusing convergence of circumstances I left in slightly better shape than I came." Elphie said and Glinda wiped a tear from her love's eye.

Elphie did not start to cry, but she was struggling under the weight of too many varied emotions. She pulled Glinda into her arms and they sat snuggling quietly for a time. Part of her wanted to tell Glinda about what had entered her mind during the carriage ride, but part of her didn't think it was the right time, that there was a missing piece. She wanted to trust her instincts so she told Glinda only some of what she had thought about during the carriage ride and Glinda became sniffly. Glinda told Elphie how she felt about things that happened at Colwen Grounds and how the differences between last time and this one confused her a little too. This almost led to a tiff because Elphie got upset that Glinda didn't tell her this sooner. But Glinda explained how it was not a bad confusion; it was more of a curiosity.

They decided to break down the week into events and discuss them; starting with Elphie thinking, that Glinda was being sneaky with her dress trick. It intrigued Elphie to find out that Glinda worried about her more at public appearances than for meetings with the officials. Glinda became sniffly again when Elphie told her about how well she was working with Harluc and that she had told Manif that it was because of him that she could.

The sniffles turned into some happy tears and Glinda just let them fall as Elphie cuddled her. Elphie understood that Glinda had felt negative things from people while at Colwen Grounds and had balanced them out with the positive very well. But she also knew that didn't mean that she didn't need to just cry it out sometimes.

"Did it help?" Elphie said after some soft temple kisses to help dry the tears.

"It always helps. Everything was okay, empathicly speaking, except your father and sister. I don't understand them and I don't try to, but…they are just confusing." Glinda said.

"I know my sweet. But they are behind us, in distance and soon in time. Just focus on Shell. He likes me and you." Elphie said and Glinda giggled.

After some comforting and reassuring kisses, Elphie and Glinda went to the dining car for a late dinner and talked more about Shell. Glinda told her about the various comments her brother made about things and how insightful she thought he was. They talked at length about Shell and how Elphie wished she could have spent more time with him. Glinda assured Elphie that Shell understood. They only thing Glinda did not bring up was the possibility of Shell having a crush on her. This was not the time to do that, but Glinda knew that she would when the time was right.

Back in their compartment, they continued to talk about Colwen Grounds, but this time it centered on Devi, Nanny and Fruoa. Bits and pieces of Frottica became mixed in and the closer they got to home the more the conversation centered there. By the time that they passed through Wittica, Glinda was a bubbly excited and very tired mess. She was ready, wiggling at their compartment door before the conductor even announced that they had arrived in Frottica.

"Are you excited to be home Elphie?" Glinda said bouncing from one foot to another.

"I am my sweet, extremely excited. But come sit with me before you bounce over." Elphie chuckled.

"I'll bet Nusee is big now, well bigger anyway." Glinda said as she sat beside Elphie, but continued to bounce.

"Maybe a little more mature as well." Elphie chuckled.

"And Starlight is bigger too, I'm sure." Glinda giggled.

"I'm sure." Elphie said. There was that giggle again, that precious giggle. And it was a sleepy giggle, which made it all the more precious. She couldn't live without that.

"We're here, we're here!" Glinda said when the train started to slow. She went to the door, then to the window to look out.

"I see our carriage! And Popsicle!" She bubbled.

Elphie took their carry-on bags as Glinda ran out of the door. Elphie knew that this was mostly because she was tired and wound up, but she found it to be infectious and hurried faster than usual herself.

Standing in the door to the train car, she saw Glinda hugging her father and her heart fluttered.

"Elphaba darling, welcome home." Samion said as he hugged Elphie then kissed her cheek.

"Welcome home my girls."

'Hello Samion, it's so nice to be home at last." Elphie smiled.

"Well come on, your mother is waiting with a snack." He said as he took their carry-on bags and sent porters for their other luggage.

"Where is Jefet?" Glinda asked as she climbed into the carriage and under a blanket.

"He is out on a date actually. It appears that young love is in full bloom around Upland Manor." Samion chuckled.

Glinda was beside herself with excitement and curiosity, but Samion told her that she would get details from her mother when they got home, and he held firm even with a pout.

"Momsie, Momsie!" Glinda said as she ran up the stairs and into her mother's arms.

"I missed you so much."

"And I you my darling Galinda. It is good to have you home." Gwenot said as she held her daughter close.

"Elphaba, my darling girl." The woman said as she pulled Elphie to her. Elphie gave into the hug and savored what it represented to her, thinking that she had found the missing piece to her carriage ride musings.

"Hello Gwenot. We're home." Elphie chuckled and Glinda giggled.

"I see that."

Elphie called for Nusee, who appeared at the top of the stairs. Three-quarters of the way down he leapt into Elphie's arms.

"Well hello to you too, my you have grown some." Elphie chuckled as the kitten franticly nuzzled her.

"Nusee!" Glinda grinned and he hopped from Elphie's hands to Glinda's.

"We missed you and you are bigger." She said and Nusee mewled.

"Come girls a snack is waiting in the parlor." Gwenot said and the sorceress, the witch and their Familiar followed.

"And gossip too." Glinda said then yawned.

"If you are talking about Jefet, it is not gossip. But you are tired my darling."

"I'll live and I'll sleep late." Glinda said as she took a cookie and handed a sandwich to Elphie.

"Very well, but like last time, one piece of information each. The rest can wait." Gwenot smiled.

"Deal. You first." Glinda giggled as she handed Elphie a glass of cider.

"Jefet and Trezia have been seeing one another for awhile now. They are apparently quite serious." Gwenot grinned.

"Jefet and Trezia, that's great. They do get along well!" Glinda squealed.

"Ah you told her, I see." Samion chuckled as he came in from taking the carriage to the carriage house.

"What wonderful news." Elphie smiled.

Gwenot told them the few details that she knew, that Trezia's parents approved, they had asked Samion and her if it was acceptable and they were going to see Jefet's family over the holidays. Samion thought that they were a good couple and that they both loved doing things for Nusee. On hearing his name, Nusee looked up from his curled up spot on Elphie's lap and purred.

"Now darlings, what is the one thing you would like to tell us about your trip before bed?" Gwenot said.

"It went much more smoothly than the last time." Elphie smiled.

"And we got to hear the Philharmonic and see the Governor's Concert Hall." Glinda added.

"Elphaba I am so very glad, we were concerned. And Galinda, what a marvelous treat."

Glinda told her parents about the Hall, the tour and the concert itself. She wanted to show them her sketches and Elphie started to go get her art satchel, but Gwenot firmly but gently said they could wait.

"We have time my darling. But why don't we talk some more about the tour while you get ready for bed." Gwenot said and Glinda agreed only because she could not stifle a massive yawn.

They both said goodnight to Samion then Elphie went to change so Glinda could have some private time with her mother. After greeting Sargy, she sat on her sofa and thought about what she had felt when she hugged Gwenot hello and hugged Samion goodnight. Colwen Grounds seemed so far away and here seemed so right. She changed quickly then walked across the hall. It had been less than half an hour, but Glinda was almost asleep.

"Say goodnight to Elphaba darling. I'll see you and your sketches in the morning." Gwenot chuckled.

"I love you Momsie. I'm glad I'm home."

"I love you too Galinda. Good night." Gwenot said and kissed her daughter then spoke quietly to Elphie.

"Good night Elphaba darling. If you have trouble sleeping and want an aid, or some hot cinnamon vanilla milk and a motherly ear to listen, I'll be up for a couple of hours working on a project."

"Thank you Gwenot. I'll keep that in mind." Elphie said knowing that with everything that was swirling in her head she was not likely to sleep.

"All right then." Gwenot smiled, hugged her and left.

"Sleep well my Lyndie." Elphie said as she crawled into bed beside a more asleep than awake Glinda.

"I love you Elphie, we are home now. Things are good now." Glinda murmured.

"Yes they are. Sleep my precious girl and dream of the good things." Elphie whispered into her love's ear.

She hummed and stroked Glinda's hair until the snore started then she went to sit on the sofa and watch her love sleep.

"I can't live without this. I don't want to and I know that I don't have to." Elphie told Nusee who mewled attentively.

Elphie started thinking about school, lab, exams, and the stress of it. She thought about Colwen Grounds and her family that didn't act like one and Upland Manor where she had a real family. All the things that she thought about in the carriage came back up. She smelled the shampoo, heard the snore, remembered the giggle and heard a new voice in her head.

"_You conceived this idea for a reason. No second-guessing my Emerald Ingénue."_

"It is not the time." She said quietly, not at all surprised at the voice.

"You've researched and studied, there is no more you can learn, you know it all by heart. Now let it come from your heart."

"Why now? Why did it come to me now?"

"_Why not now?"_

"That feeling that I needed her, that I can't live without her was deeper, more powerful than ever."

"_So what are you going to do about it?"_

Elphie didn't bother to answer herself, instead she got up, went to her room, looking to see if the light was still on in Gwenot's parlor. She got three books off of her self and sat down to read very specific parts to answer some lingering questions.

"I can do this, I need to, I want to, I have to." Elphie said firmly as she slammed the last book shut.

"I'm nervous, I'm scared, I'm…no."

She went and looked in the mirror and admonished herself then put on her robe.

"Elphaba, what is the one thing you know about your future? That you can't survive without her and that she can't see her future without you in it."

"_From your heart Emerald Ingénue."_ Elphie heard.

"It is. That's why it's so hard. Why now?"

"_Why not? Does it feel right?"_

"Scary, nerve wracking, but right. I just don't know why."

"_Then it's right. Time is a relative thing; it will get away from you. If it feels right, the moment is right."_

"Are you sure?"

"_Are you?"_

"Yes, I am." Elphie said after a long pause. Then she took a deep breath and headed out the door, half hoping that the light was off. She was almost to the door when she stopped and turned around.

"No second-guessing my Emerald Ingénue, you know better than that."

Elphie did not know why she was having a mental conversation with the genius tailor, except for the fact that he is the one who gave her the notion in the first place. She still had no idea why now, except that when things came together in lab, they did and time was irrelevant. Everything just seemed to gel as soon as she got home, she knew it she felt it, she needed to. She closed her eyes, thought of Glinda then knocked softly on the door.

"Elphaba darling, are you unable to sleep?" Gwenot asked.

"No, I mean yes, I can't sleep, but not for the reasons you think. I'm sorry. It's late. May I talk to you and Samion please?"

"Of course, come in." Gwenot said. Samion looked up from his newspaper, with his pipe in his mouth and smiled.

"Did something happen during your time at Colwen Grounds darling?" Samion asked.

"No, I mean yes, but…"

"Take your time Elphaba." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"I'm not sure how to do this, I just know that I should. No, that is not accurate. I want to." Elphie said, her nervousness apparent to even Samion.

"It's all right Elphaba darling, we are listening." Gwenot said. She knew that this had something to do with Glinda, but knew that she could not prod her or help it along this time.

Elphie looked at her twitching fingers, then clasped them together. She thought about everything that had gone through her head in the carriage, everything that she couldn't live without and took a long breath.

"Samion, Gwenot, I would like your permission to...to ask Glinda to marry me." Elphie said in the form of a nervous exhale.

"You want to formally propose marriage to my daughter?" Samion asked with a slight smile.

"With your permission, yes I do." Elphie replied feeling an odd combination of nervous energy and relief.


	225. Chapter 225

"I'm not sure how to do this, I just know that I should

"Does Galinda know that you are asking us for permission to propose marriage to her?" Gwenot smiled at the very nervous girl.

"No, she doesn't. We have never even talked about proposals or being engaged. Glinda has just always taken for granted that we would be married. The notion never even occurred to me either, until Byjon mentioned it to me." Elphie said quietly.

"Ah Jon, always the traditional romantic. That was the one thing that he somewhat regretted in his early relationship with Walik." Gwenot said in an effort to help Elphie settle down a bit.

"That's what he told me. He said that even if we know what we want and know that it is going to happen, I should give Glinda the honor of saying yes to a proposal of marriage. She loves traditional relationship things. I try very hard to give her convention however I can." Elphie replied.

"But what about you darling? Are there reasons that you want to do this, beyond wanting to provide my daughter with something traditional?" Gwenot asked with a reassuring smile as she handed Elphie a mug of hot cinnamon-vanilla milk that she had inconspicuously conjured.

Elphie looked at the mug of milk in Gwenot's hand and realized that there were other reasons and that she wanted to propose. She smiled tentatively at Gwenot as she took the mug, grateful that her twitching fingers had something to do and quickly tried to organize all that she had been thinking about.

"I am not able to see the future as she can, but I know that I want it to be with her. I've been thinking about this on and off since Byjon talked to me about it, so part of it is fulfilling my promise to him to give her the opportunity to say yes. I've even researched marriage proposals in relationship books to figure out what to do. But it has gone beyond that. Things are going to be very hectic in school from now on. I think the formality of being engaged will help give us both some stability. I know it will help her when we are not able to spend very much time together." Elphie said as she played with the handle of the mug.

"Go on Elphaba." Gwenot said sensing that there was more that Elphaba wanted to say.

"She has always taken the lead in this. She broached the subject of us being in love as opposed to just loving one another and called us girlfriends. She is the one who first mentioned marriage, the future, even having children. I want those things too, with her and she knows that I do. But I want her to know, to be able to feel, without a doubt, that I'm not just following her lead. That I'm not just going along to please her, like I've been known to do. I want her to know that I've thought about it, even envisioned it, in my fashion. I want her to be able to hear the words, to see and feel that I really truly want to be, and that I am ready to try to be her wife. Some of it may be selfish as well, I want to hear her say yes, to see her eyes and know on some level that I cannot even identify that when push comes to shove, this is what she honestly wants for her life. I know that it is, in my heart. But Byjon was correct I think. A formal proposal of marriage will help all of what has come before gel, give us a new, mature lens to look at our futures, the rest of school and careers. It's also a selfish motive because I love to give her the things she envisioned when she was young; to see the delighted wiggles and hear her excited giggles. Those things are my air, they keep me alive." Elphie said and then realized that she had been rambling and had no idea if she had even made any sense. She looked at Gwenot and Samion and couldn't interpret the looks on their faces. They looked just as kind and reassuring as always, but there was something else. Her anxiety level shot up because she thought that she didn't say the right things.

"Gwenot, Samion, I don't know if I will be a good wife, but I know that I am going to try with everything I am and everything that I have to be one. And Glinda will want for nothing. I promise that she will have everything that she needs and wants, and not just materially and financially but intellectually, creatively, physically, magically and socially as well. I love her with all of my being, I want to spend my life with her and I want her to spend hers with me. I want to ask her to do that, properly and formally. Please may I have your permission to do so?" Elphie said on the verge of being frantic.

"Elphaba, my darling girl, of course you have our permission to propose to Galinda." Gwenot said calmly and clearly not wanting the state that Elphie had worked herself into to get any worse.

"I may? Oh thank you, thank you." Elphie said, her relief palatable. Both Gwenot and Samion had to hide their amusement at the fact that Elphie honestly thought there was a chance that they would say no.

"Elphaba, I am so sorry if we gave you the impression that we were hesitant to give our permission. A proposal of marriage is a big step. We just wanted to make sure that you were approaching it with thought and understanding all of the ramifications. We are confident that you do." Samion said with a smile.

"It is very apparent how much you love Galinda and you have shown us in many ways that you respect, honor and take care of her, and it is no secret that you make her very happy. We are thrilled that you are going to become an official member of the family and we can call you our daughter. But you need to be aware that we do not want Galinda to be married until after she graduates." Gwenot said.

"I don't either...I mean, wait." Elphie stammered.

"She knows that…we know that and we agree." She said after taking a deep breath.

"Good. Now have you thought about when you might want to propose?" Gwenot smiled and Elphie looked at her in confusion.

"You requested our permission to ask Galinda to marry you, now you have to ask her." She continued gently.

"Honestly Gwenot, I haven't really thought out the details. I just knew that I needed to ask you first. I did this all wrong didn't I?" Elphie said unhappily.

"Darling you have done this perfectly. And we may be able to provide you with a little assistance if you would like it." Samion said with a grin.

"Starting with some advice from one nervous proposer to another." He said and Gwenot chuckled.

"Yes please." Elphie said gratefully.

"The sooner the better." Samion chuckled.

"I waited so long between the time I asked Gwenot's parents for her hand and when I actually put a ring on her finger that I was a nervous wreck. I nearly talked myself out of doing it."

"Oh no." Elphie said with a little groan.

"What is the matter darling?" Gwenot said.

"A ring. The books said that I need a ring. I have to buy a ring. How do I know what to get?" Elphie said miserably.

"Elphaba, please look at me. Samion and I can provide you with whatever assistance you might need. So please do not become distressed. You are nervous and we understand that. But you need to remember that we have been anticipating the day when someone asked for Galinda's hand in marriage." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"And the rest of the family has as well." Samion said, sitting back down on the sofa with a wooden box. Elphie had not even noticed that he had gone into the other room.

"Many families all over Oz have traditions surrounding passing down family heirlooms, including engagement rings." Samion said as he took a velvet pouch out of the box.

"This was my great-grandmother's engagement ring. It was given to my great-grandfather by his uncle, to give to his future bride. My grandfather inherited it and gave it to my father to give to my mother. It was passed on to me to give my son to present to his bride or to my daughter's suitor to present to her." He took a ring out of the pouch and held it out to Elphie, who merely stared at it.

"It is exquisite, isn't it?" Gwenot smiled.

"It…it is beautiful. I admit I know almost nothing about diamonds but this one seems very unique." Elphie said after a time, but did not take the ring.

"It is called an Old Mine cut, my great grand uncle did it himself." Samion said with pride.

"It is squareish, but with rounded corners. It looks a little like a cushion." Elphie smiled.

"Very good eye Elphaba. This type of cut is what the more modern cushion cut diamonds are based on. He took great care with this. It is one and three-quarter carats with the highest quality color and clarity. Look how it reflects the light."

"Oh my, the way it sparkles is intriguing, mesmerizing even. Just like her." Elphie whispered.

"It would honor us greatly if you would propose to Galinda with this ring." Gwenot said.

"I…It would be my honor. I had no idea that engagement rings could be so…radiant and perfectly suited." Elphie said.

"Thank you Elphaba, this means a great deal to Gwen and me and it will mean the world to Sali." Samion said with a catch in his voice.

"Elphaba, I would like to broach a rather unusual notion with you." Gwenot said.

"Okay." Elphie said, confused but much calmer now that she knew that her love's parents not only approved of them getting married, but were helping her figure out what to do next.

"I know that you want to give Galinda some traditional romance by proposing to her, but if I know my daughter, she is going to want to reciprocate." Gwenot smiled.

"Reciprocate? As in propose to me?" Elphie said, clearly surprised at the thought.

"Maybe not like you will, but I think once the initial excitement settles she will want you to have the same honor of saying yes." Gwenot said.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that? She always says together things are best. What should I do? That wasn't really covered in the books." Elphie said seriously.

"No, I wouldn't imagine that it would be." Gwenot agreed as she got up.

"Wait here please for just a moment."

"I hope you are feeing a little calmer Elphaba." Samion smiled.

"A little, now I just need to figure out how and when. Is there an appropriate time to do these things?" Elphie asked.

"It is a very personal thing. We might actually be able to provide you with a when…" Samion said.

"But the how will be up to you." Gwenot said as she came back carrying a small velvet pouch.

"This is my thought, but it is up to you. I want your word that if this idea does not suit you, you will tell me."

"I promise." Elphie said sincerely.

"Good. My suggestion is that you have this with you when you propose. It was the very first real diamond ring that she received. She loved it and wore it all of the time, but outgrew it when she was seven or so. We gave most of her old jewelry to charity auctions, but kept this one for its sentimental value. I think that it will fit you, but if not we can deal with that after the fact. When Glinda starts to talk about reciprocating, simply give her the pouch. My best guess is that she will know exactly what to do after that."

"She is quite ingenious with these sorts of things. I think that this will be perfect thing." Elphie said feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Thank you, I do as well. Just do not look in the pouch, that way it can be at least a bit of a surprise."

"She does love to surprise me." Elphie smiled.

"And be surprised by you. If you would like to do this surprise in private, just by coincidence we have a time that might be appropriate. If you want to do it sooner rather than later." Gwenot said.

"I think sooner is a good idea, I tend to do best with little lead time in these situations. In the books they provided all sorts of possible proposal scenarios some of which I cannot even imagine, like on the dance floor or at a sporting event. But there was one that was with the family. If you would like to be present, we can plan it that way." Elphie said earnestly.

"Oh Elphaba, my darling girl, what an incredibly sweet thought. It is true that in some families proposing marriage is a family event, but not in either of our families, unless you want it to be. This is a very special and precious time that should just be between you and Galinda." Gwenot said obviously touched by Elphie's offer.

"Thank you, I think I would prefer privately." Elphie said shyly.

"On Tuesday, Samion and I have a charity event at the club. We will be gone most of the afternoon and well into the night. It is pre-Lurlinemas event that we hope will become an annual thing. We were going to invite you and Galinda to join us, because most of the household will be there in some fashion. Sargy, Trezia and Jefet are all helping out at the club in the evening, Cook is preparing things for the bake sale and Hensign is coordinating the auction items along with Samion." Gwenot explained.

"Tuesday is soon, but good soon. I shouldn't have time to talk myself out of this before then." Elphie smiled slightly.

"Now I just need to figure out what to do."

"Samion and I, as well as the staff will do whatever it is that you need us to. You not only have our permission Elphaba, you have our support." Gwenot said.

"I know. All of this is just so…I don't even know what."

"We understand Elphaba." Samion said.

"Yes, we do. Now, as your future mother-in-law I am suggesting that you go to bed and let this settle a little. Tackle it again with a clearer mind." Gwenot said.

"I'll try to sleep, but you are right, it does need to settle."

"Good, now, why don't I walk with you down to your room." Gwenot smiled as she rose from the sofa and picked up the pouches.

"I am very happy that you are going to be my daughter-in-law." Samion said as he gave Elphie a fatherly hug.

"I'm glad that you will be my father-in-law." Elphie said feeling more overwhelmed than ever.

She walked down the quiet, dark hallway with Gwenot and stopped in front of Glinda's open door.

"I realized how much I needed her in the carriage on the way back from Colwen Grounds. I mean I knew I needed her before, but this was something profound and a little frightening." Elphie said after a few long beats of staring at her sleeping love.

"It happened like that for me too Elphaba, as it does for many people. I would like to offer you another suggestion." Gwenot said.

"Of course Gwenot." Elphie said as she walked over to her own room and was pounced on by Nusee.

"Yes, hello Nuisance." She smiled and Gwenot chuckled.

"You are planning this proposal for Glinda, to surprise and delight her. But it is your time too. My suggestion is to keep it simple and familiar. Plan something that will benefit you both." Gwenot said.

"My time too, I don't know why I didn't realize that." Elphie said.

"Because you are in love and very focused." Gwenot chuckled.

"Go put these away then at least try and rest. We will find time to talk more in the morning if you wish to."

"Thank you Gwenot, for everything. Your love and support means a great deal to me."

"As yours does to me Elphaba." Gwenot said and embraced Elphie for several long and reassuring beats.

"If you feel you would sleep better in Galinda's room, please do so. You had a long trip and a somewhat stressful week."

"I will thank you. Goodnight Gwenot, thank you for indulging me so late."

"We are always here for you." Gwenot said and hugged Elphie again.

"Goodnight darling." Gwenot said then left Elphie alone.

"I just received permission to propose to Glinda." Elphie told Nusee after she put the ring pouches into her desk drawer then sat down in her chair to try and bring some order to her thoughts.

"I don't suppose that you have any suggestions as to how I should go about doing that." She sighed as she scratched the kitten's ears and he started to purr.

X

Elphie sat there for quite a while thinking about what she had just done and what her future in-laws had told her and much to her own surprise she was not second-guessing herself. She was overwhelmed, nervous and many other things but she trusted her decision. Eventually she went to get her relationship books to see if there was anything that she missed in the sections on marriage proposals. She thought about what Gwenot told her about simple and familiar. It was close to three in the morning when she realized that there was nothing more simple and familiar to both her and Glinda than a romantic dinner, with a sparkled ceiling and dancing.

"Nuisance, why is it I can only see the blatantly obvious in the lab?" Elphie sighed as she dangled a tassel in front of the cat.

"I hope you won't mind if you are not invited." She chuckled and Nusee looked at her with his head tilted.

For a short time Elphie talked out loud to her Familiar, not finding it as ridiculous as she used to. She decided that if she thought about this in terms of a surprise romantic dinner that she might survive until Tuesday evening. It amused her that Nusee seemed to agree with her. Now that she had a when and a how, she needed a where. Nusee seemed very displeased with the suggestion of in one of their bedrooms and even more so with the dining room. Elphie took Gwenot's advice to heart and settled on the library, but by that time, Nuisance was asleep. Or napping or whatever it was he did where his eyes were closed but his ears moved back and forth when she spoke, Elphie thought with a chuckle.

Knowing that she needed to at least try to get a little sleep, Elphie took a pillow, blanket and her journal over to Glinda's room. Her love was lying on her stomach, unruly hair all over the pillow. One foot had escaped from under the covers, so she gently put it back. She watched her sleep for a time then settled in on the sofa. She processed through Colwen Grounds, her thoughts and feelings on the way home and everything that had happened that evening in her journal then close to dawn, lulled by Glinda's soft snore, she fell asleep.

X

Glinda woke up and blinked against the morning light as she stretched. She was getting ready to hop out of bed and go see Elphie when she noticed Elphie on her sofa. She was semi-reclined on a pillow against the arm, under a blanket. Her glasses were still on, and her journal was open on the blanket. Glinda was very curious as to what led to this arrangement and why Elphie was writing in her journal. She picked up the journal, closed it and laid it on the table, hoping that whatever was in there was nothing that had upset her love, but respecting her and her privacy far too much to find out for sure. She was just glad that she was sleeping.

When Glinda came out after her bath an hour or so later, Elphie was sitting up.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda chirped.

"Good morning Lyndie. Why didn't you wake me?"

"And miss your morning grumps, not on your life." Glinda chuckled as she sat down beside her love.

"Did you sleep well my sweet?" Elphie said after a short time.

"Yep, I would like to ask if you did, but I'm not sure if you've been awake long enough yet." Glinda giggled.

"Are you going to keep this up all day?" Elphie huffed.

"Maybe, we'll see how things go after breakfast."

"I'm going to change." Elphie said as she got up.

"Why don't you go say good morning to your parents and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay Elphie, have fun changing." Glinda said then gave Elphie a soft kiss. She walked her across the hall, gave her another kiss then skipped away. Elphie watched her go and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Good Morning Momsie!" Glinda bubbled as she bounced into the parlor.

"Well look who is up. Good morning Galinda." Gwenot smiled as she accepted a hug from her daughter.

"Is Elphaba on her way?"

"She'll be here in a bit. She was sleeping on the sofa in my room when I woke up. I hope she got some decent sleep."

"You know she will be fine darling. Why don't you go say hello to Cook and tell her that you two are ready for breakfast." Gwenot said.

"Okay Momsie, have you eaten?"

"I did with your father, but I will sit with you and Elphaba so we can catch up. Your father will be home for a family lunch."

"Goody. I'm so glad I'm home. The decorations are so pretty and I can't wait to decorate the tree, and get Elphie under the mistletoe." Glinda giggled.

"Maybe I should put some up in the doorway to my room."

"Well, we'll see about that, now go say hello to Cook." Gwenot smiled.

"Okay." Glinda said and bounced out, much the same way that she had bounced in.

"Hi Cookie!" Glinda bubbled.

"Galinda child, welcome home." Cook said as she gathered Glinda into her arms and hugged her hard.

"It's good to be home, what's for breakfast?" Glinda laughed.

"Ah some things never change. But where is Miss Elphaba?"

"She's getting dressed. I think she had a not so good night. It takes her a little bit to shake off Colwen Grounds. You know something Cook; you would really like the woman who takes care of us there. Her name is Devi." Glinda said as she played with one of Cook's serving forks.

"If she makes Elphaba eat, I'm sure I would. I'll whip up some waffles for you two." Cook said.

"With bacon?" Glinda grinned as she dipped the fork into a bowl of preserves.

"Of course child. Your father said that you won an art show prize." Cook said as she started to work.

"I did, my picture was in the newspaper, I'll show you after breakfast." Glinda said excitedly then told Cook about the art show while she nibbled on the piece of toasted bread with blackberry preserves that Cook gave her.

X

Good morning Gwenot." Elphie said as she came into the parlor.

"Good morning Elphaba. How are you this morning?" Gwenot smiled.

"I'm fine. Where is Glinda?" Elphie said a little nervously.

"She is talking to Cook."

"Okay. May I talk to you before she returns?"

"Certainly darling."

"I took your advice, simple and familiar. I think a romantic dinner in the library would be a perfect setting." Elphie said.

"I think that is a perfect idea Elphaba. And we can help you get things set up easily, if you'd like." Gwenot said.

"I appreciate that, but something occurred to me last night. What if she wants to go to this event at your club?"

"That's possible I suppose. Honestly though, once she finds out that everyone will be gone, I think she will suggest staying here." Gwenot smiled and Elphie blushed.

"Actually, you both might like some of the things going on in the afternoon. Samion did mention that you might like to help classify and sort things for the auction. We can arrange to set up the li…"

"Elphie!" Glinda said as she came into the parlor, interrupting the conversation.

"Lyndie." Elphie chuckled.

"Well I'm glad the grumps are gone, but what's going on in here?" Glinda said looking between her girlfriend and her mother with narrowed eyes.

"You are a suspicious girl." Elphie chuckled.

"I am an empathic girl." Glinda said, not yet appeased.

"I am planning a little surprise for you." Elphie said and Glinda's little frown broke into a broad grin.

"Oh boy! What is it?" She wiggled happily and Gwenot knew by the look on Elphie's face that tomorrow evening was going to be indeed special.

"Come my darling daughter. While you have breakfast Elphaba and I will try yet again, to explain the meaning of the word surprise to you." Gwenot chuckled.

X

"I can't believe that I forgot this. You distracted me with talk of surprises." Glinda giggled as she stood outside of the parlor after breakfast.

"Forgot what Lyndie?" Elphie asked and Glinda pointed at the doorframe and giggled.

"Why do you have a sprig of Phoradendron flavescens tied with a green and gold ribbon hanging there?"

"If whatever you just said means mistletoe, it's a holiday tradition." Glinda said and waggled her eyebrows.

"Well I know that Phorad…uh, mistletoe can stimulate the immune system, is sometimes used for treating circulatory and respiratory system problems, and the berries are sometimes poisonous but I'm not sure how that would factor into a holiday tradition. Especially not one that would warrant that expression." Elphie said.

Gwenot had come from the kitchen and was observing the exchange with a certain amusement.

"Do you see what I have to deal with?" Glinda said to her mother with a broad grin and a happy little bounce.

"I could say the same thing. Why don't you tell me what the non-medicinal use of mistletoe is, besides as a rather pretty decoration." Elphie smiled.

"According to Lurlinemas tradition, any two people who meet under a hanging sprig of mistletoe are obliged to kiss." Glinda said happily and Elphie's eyebrows shot up.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Glinda giggled and pulled Elphie into the doorframe and kissed her very softly.

"Well by my own admission, I know next to nothing about celebrating this holiday. And traditions are important." Elphie said. She was blushing, but returned the soft kiss.

"That's the spirit Elphaba." Gwenot smiled.

"Lurlinemas customs and traditions vary." Gwenot said as they settled into to the parlor.

"Kissing under the mistletoe is common in Gillikin, but not so in other parts of Oz. As are other things, like holiday trees."

For the rest of the morning Elphie, Glinda and Gwenot talked a little more about the holidays. Glinda promised to warn Elphie about any upcoming traditions that required her participation and integrate her slowly into the festivities. Gwenot told them about some of her favorite holidays growing up then took Elphie and a very excited Glinda on a decorations tour, telling her the history of the decorations, pointing out family heirlooms and just plain sentimental ones. One of Elphie's favorite was a crayon drawing of a holiday tree with gifts underneath it that Glinda did when she was four. Gwenot told Elphie that many of the decorations for the tree were made by Glinda over the years or were ones that they had collected. As they made their way back to the parlor, the talk turned to winter in general and some popular cold weather activities that Glinda was looking forward to. Most of them involved snow, which Gwenot informed them was predicted to come any day. Glinda told Elphie about ice-skating, sleigh rides, snowball fights and the one that intrigued Elphie the most, making men out of snow.

Samion came in during the talk of snowmen and added some snow play stories of his own, including building snow forts and the first time they showed Glinda how to make snow angels. Over lunch wintertime talk turned to holiday activities in town, like special concerts and the event at the club. Samion and Gwenot explained in detail what was going on and what they were doing to help. Glinda was very excited and wanted to participate, but true to Gwenot's prediction, once she found out that almost everyone one was going to be out of the house the next night, spending time at a crowded auction, even one with art and clothes did not seem like nearly as much fun as staying home alone with Elphie. But Glinda still wanted to help set up and prepare in the afternoon.

After finding out that there were going to be games and similar activities for the children before the main event, Glinda told them about throwing darts and beanbags. Then they both told them about dinner with the gang, and other things that had happened over the last few weeks at Shiz. They took dessert into the parlor and they talked a little about Colwen Grounds. Elphie told them about her sister's tutoring and her work with the Ministers and Glinda told them about the public appearances, shopping, Elphie's hiding spot and the haunted dining room. She even ran upstairs to get all the sketches she made.

"Elphaba, while you are out of the house tomorrow afternoon, Hensign can set up the library however you would like it to be. And Cook can have whatever dinner you would like ready for you. Hensign will be going over to the club, but I'm sure he can stay and serve dinner if you would like him to." Gwenot said quickly after her daughter left.

"I feel very sneaky right now." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"I would appreciate him setting up a table and Cook preparing the meal, but I can handle everything else. I'll need the distraction I'm sure."

"Are you still comfortable with your decision darling?" Gwenot asked.

"I am. I am nervous, a little scared and I think maybe even excited. I am so very glad that it worked out this way." Elphie said.

"People are not the only things that can be beshert my darling. Some things are just meant to be." Gwenot smiled.

"What's meant to be?" Glinda asked as she bubbled back into the room.

"You asking questions." Samion chuckled and Glinda frowned then grinned.

"Were you talking about my surprise?"

"Yes." Elphie said.

"Mean green thing." Glinda grinned then kissed Elphie.

As Glinda showed her parents her sketches, Elphie heard and saw a Colwen Grounds that was unfamiliar to her. She listened, captivated by seeing her ancestral home through her love's eyes.

X

After a very long lunch, Samion reluctantly went back to work. Gwenot had some work to do as well, so Elphie and Glinda bundled up and took a walk. Nusee started out with them, but half way to the stable, he mewled and scampered back to the house. Glinda was glad because she thought that it was just to cold for him. They talked to Tymik and the grooms for a bit then took the horses and walked to the meadow, via the greenhouse to say hi to Gardner. As they walked, they talked about Elphie's thoughts on seeing Colwen Grounds through Glinda's eyes. They also talked about helping with the charity event, more about the holidays and just being home. They also just held hands and quietly strolled. After they took the horses back to the stables, they went to the gazebo and sat together looking out at the lake. It was quiet and peaceful and inspired Elphie to sing softly while holding her love in her arms.

Dinner was just as much fun as lunch had been, only this time Gwenot and Samion filled the girls in on the non-holiday goings on in town and family things. Glinda wanted to hear about Byjon's project but Gwenot convinced her to wait until after the charity event when they could discuss it at length. After dinner, Gwenot asked for Glinda's help with something and Samion took the opportunity to take Elphie into the kitchen so that she could talk to Cook about dinner the next night and to Hensign about setting up the library. Neither one knew the real reason why, but they were more than happy to help Elphie surprise Glinda. When everything was worked out for dinner, Hensign and Samion talked with her for a bit about the auction items and what she would be doing the next day. She listened and asked a few questions, but excused herself because the fact that she had just planned a dinner to propose to Glinda caught up with her.

She went into the music room and sat down in one of the chairs. She still did not regret her decision, but it was now more in the realm of reality than theory. She didn't want Glinda to feel her nervousness so she settled herself down a little by processing what she just did. As she did that, she realized how tired she was. The day had been fun and relaxing. She was home with her family and not only could she feel the love and acceptance, she could accept it and return it without questioning it all the time. She felt safe, comfortable, content and accepted that as her reality here and now. Not wanting Glinda to worry about her, she went to the parlor and spent some time watching her very talented love draw things on posters and talk to her mother about the masquerade ball.

"You look tired my love." Glinda said with a smile as she sat down on the sofa beside her love.

"I am a little." Elphie smiled.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed? I'll finish this last poster and be right up for some snuggles." Glinda said quietly then kissed Elphie softly.

"I'll wait for you. I enjoy watching you work like this." Elphie smiled.

"Okay Elphie." Glinda said.

One hour later they were in their nightclothes, snuggling on the sofa in Elphie's room and talking about their first full day home. Glinda could feel that Elphie was content, but there was an underlying something there that she couldn't identify, but she attributed it to her being tired.

"Do you want to share a bed Elphie?" Glinda said after ten minutes of quiet snuggling.

"I do not need to. I think that I will be able to sleep well tonight. I did not sleep badly last night, I just did not sleep long enough and don't look at me like that, you knew that already." Elphie smiled.

"I did, but aren't you proud of me for not saying anything." Glinda grinned.

"I am actually. I love you Lyndie, I am glad that we are home."

"I am too Elphie. Now, let me tuck you in tonight." Glinda grinned.

"That's not necessary my sweet."

"I know, but I want to. If I can't share your bed, at least let me put you in it and give you a goodnight kiss to dream on."

"How can I deny you?" Elphie smiled as she got up from the sofa.

"I'm hoping this is one of the times that you can't." Glinda giggled.

Glinda fluffed Elphie's pillows, helped her get settled, covered her up then ran her hand through her soft hair, all things that Elphie did for her. Then after a long, loving gaze she kissed her gently, then with more vigor, then deeply and intricately.

"I love you my precious Elphie. Sleep safe." Glinda whispered then kissed Elphie again.

"I can see why you like being tucked in so much, it is very nice."

"It is isn't it? " Glinda giggled as she adjusted the covers again.

"Goodnight Elphie."

"Good night my sweet girl. I love you." Elphie smiled.

"This is hard, leaving you like this." Glinda said.

"When you get to the door, tell me you love me again, then blow me a kiss before you turn out the light." Elphie said with a smile.

"You are the expert." Glinda giggled then kissed Elphie again, caressed her cheek and went to the door.

"I love you Elphie, goodnight." Glinda giggled then blew Elphie a kiss.

"I will fall asleep with that precious giggle in my ears." Elphie said and Glinda reluctantly turned out the light and went to her own room.

She lay in her bed for a bit thinking about Elphie. She comforted herself with that thought she knew her love's pattern well enough to know that she would sleep tonight, and more than likely very deeply. She drifted off to sleep, trying to imagine what her surprise might be.

X

Glinda and Elphie spent a very nice morning together taking another walk then snuggling and catching up on their kisses. But their separate duties awaited them after lunch. Glinda waved to Elphie as she rode away to the club with Hensign and her father. Then she went off to the kitchen to help Cook with the bake sale by drawing the items for sale on their corresponding identification cards. Sargy and Trezia were in there helping as well and Glinda had a wonderful time talking with them about what was going on in their lives, sharing bits of hers and trying to sneak a cookie or a brownie. Before she knew it everything was finished, loaded into a carriage and she was on her way to the club with her mother, Sargy, Jefet and Trezia.

Elphie enjoyed her time learning about the set up process for an auction. She cataloged, organized and even wrote out some description cards for the auctioneer. Samion had introduced her to some of his co-workers, but mostly she worked on her own or with Samion and Hensign. It was interesting for her to watch the men interact. It was more formal than Samion's interactions with Cook, but it was relaxed and friendly. Hensign even engaged her by telling her about some of Nusee's more interesting antics and how he rather missed them now that the kitten had moved on to pester Sargy.

Gwenot came into the workroom to tell Samion that they had arrived and watched Elphie work for a bit.

"Can you believe our little girl is going to become engaged tonight Samion?"

"She still seems too young." Samion replied.

"I know, but she has matured before our very eyes. Has Elphaba said anything about it?"

"No, she has been immersed in this. She has talked with Hensign in a casual way, but mainly she just worked."

"Well that is her way." Gwenot smiled.

"I know, Hensign said he was going to check with her before he went back to the Manor to make sure he understood exactly what she wanted."

"That's a good idea. Cook told me before we left that everything would be ready."

"Gwen, do you think it is prudent of us to leave them alone tonight. Remember what happened after I proposed to you?" Samion said with a concerned smile.

"Sami my treasure, I assure you everything will be fine. They know what we expect of them and I am confident that they will behave appropriately." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"All right then, you know best in these matters." Samion smiled.

"Well it looks like Hensign has left, why don't we pry Elphaba away from her work and send her out to look around at the other things with Galinda before they go back home."

Glinda, holding Elphie's hand, led her around and explained the games to her. They even took a turn trying to throw a ring over a bottle and trying to make a bell ring by hitting a pad with a mallet. Glinda showed her the posters and her drawings of baked goods. They walked around for about half and hour when Samion and Gwenot joined them for a bit. The main event was going to be starting soon, so Samion and Gwenot sent them off with a hug and a kiss. Glinda waved to them, bouncing and bubbling as they rode off then chattered about what she had done until they got home.

"So what do you want to do first Elphie? We have the whole night, just us." Glinda said when they walked into the door.

"Yes we do my precious girl, the whole night. And the first thing you need to do is get ready for your surprise."

"Really?" Glinda wiggled excitedly.

"Well actually the first thing you need to do is select a nice outfit for me, then go get ready. Take a hot bath, do your hair, anything you want to do." Elphie said as they walked up the stairs.

"Ooooh, a romantic dinner?"

"That's part of it. No more questions though."

"Oh boy." Glinda bubbled and rifled through Elphie's wardrobe, finally settling on her deep purple outfit.

"Thank you my precious, now go get ready and then stay put. I will come for you in about an hour." Elphie said.

"A whole hour?" Glinda pouted.

"You can get ready in less time than that?"

"Good point. One hour. I am so excited. I love romantic dinners." Glinda wiggled.

"Me too, now go. And remember stay put with your door closed." Elphie grinned.

"I will." Glinda chirped then gave Elphie a substantial kiss and skipped off to her room. She blew Elphie a kiss, accompanied by an excited wiggle and a giggle before she shut the door.

Elphie stood there for a moment to organize her thoughts before going to bathe and dress. After looking at herself for a long time in the mirror, she took the two ring pouches out of her desk drawer. She put the one meant for her into one of her pockets then took the ring she was going to give Glinda out and looked at it. It was the first time that she had even touched it and she could almost feel its power. She knew that engagement rings were a symbol, and what this one symbolized threatened to overwhelm her. She quickly put it back into its bag, leaving the drawstring loosened, and put it into her other pocket. After a talk with Nusee, she hurried down to the library.

She thought that everything looked perfect. A table for two had been set up with a white lace tablecloth, full formal place settings and an ice bucket with a bottle of apricot nectar and a bottle of munchkinberry juice in it. She had not asked for that, but was delighted that it had been included. There were candles lit around the room, a fire was crackling in the fireplace and the victrola was ready to go.

There was a space to have a long leisurely meal, plenty of space to dance and a sofa to snuggle on. As Elphie looked around, a brief flash of panic hit her. She had no idea when the best time to propose would be, during dinner, dancing, snuggling, before they did anything. She also realized that she had no idea what to say. She went to the bookshelves, desperately looking for a book that would tell her the best time and a hint of how to start when a gentle voice broke through her frantic thoughts.

"_You'll know my Emerald Ingénue. Your heart will know the right time and the right words, just listen. You will know."_

Elphie looked at the book in her hand and put it back on the shelf as she took a deep breath. She had trusted all of this so far and saw no reason to stop doing so now. She would know what to say, when the time was right.

"Thank you Byjon." Elphie whispered as she went to the kitchen to get their dinner.

Glinda fastened the necklace that Elphie had given her around her neck, and then touched the little heart lying against her chest. It always felt like one of Elphie's whisper kisses against her skin. As she put the finishing touches on her hair, she imagined looking at her precious girlfriend across the table, dancing with her under what she knew would be a twinkling ceiling, maybe even a little hanky panky. It did not really matter to her, just being alone with Elphie like this, really alone like that hadn't been in what she considered too long, was enough for her. She gave herself one last look over in the mirror. She wanted to look perfect for her love.

Elphie looked again at the cart that she had placed near their table. Everything smelled and looked wonderful. A nice salad was in a big bowl, waiting for them to add dressing and toss. Warming pans held grilled fish fillets with pear-fig chutney, mushroom risotto and almond-cheese scalloped asparagus. A selection of custards and puddings were in a small chilling pan on the lower shelf along with carafes of water and cider in a bowl of ice. Elphie had left the menu up to Cook and she could not have been more delighted. She looked at the clock and gathered her thoughts. She wanted Glinda to walk into the perfect setting, so she put on some soft music and sparkled the ceiling, adding in an occasional falling star then took the rose from the small vase that was on the cart and left the library, closing the door behind her.

Glinda heard a tap at her door and jumped, then giggled. She had been totally immersed in her daydream.

"Come in please." She said with a broad smile.

"Hello Miss Upland. " Elphie smiled handing Glinda the flower.

"You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you Miss Thropp, you are quite ravishing yourself." Glinda giggled.

"May I kiss you please?"

"Before dinner? How brazen of you. But feel free." Elphie chuckled and Glinda did, very slowly.

"Maybe we should go, before dinner gets cold." She exhaled when they parted.

"Or we warm up." Glinda said with a happy bounce as she took Elphie's arm.

"Elphie, in the library?" Glinda beamed as they stood outside of the double doors.

"Yes my precious girl a romantic dinner and dancing in the library." Elphie said as she opened the doors then soaked in Glinda's delighted squeal.

"Elphie how perfect, a fire, twinkling stars, music, candles. You."

"And you." Elphie smiled as she held Glinda's chair as she sat down.

"And Cook went all out. She made your favorite pear-fig chutney for the fish and the asparagus dish I like." Elphie said as she took the lids off of the warming trays.

"It all smells yummy. Elphie this is wonderful, thank you." Glinda said then took Elphie's hand and brought it to her lips.

"I love you."

"And I you." Elphie replied and the gazed at one another for many long beats.

They savored their meal, the music, the ambience and each other, in no hurry at all. They talked, laughed, teased and toasted one another with nectar and juice from crystal flutes. When the food was gone, and the music had ended, Elphie got up to put on some more music then held her hand out to Glinda.

"May I have this dance?" Elphie said, feeling a brief flash of excitement.

"I would love to dance with you." Glinda grinned.

And they did. They waltzed slowly and tangoed passionately savoring the tingles and the feel of their bodies in motion just as they had savored every thing else that evening. When the fourth recording ended, instead of putting on another Elphie stroked Glinda's cheek and took her hands into hers. She knew this was time.

"Elphie?" Glinda queried when Elphie merely gazed at her for several long beats. Elphie summoned up her courage, took a deep breath then kissed Glinda's fingers.

"Lyndie, I stand here looking at you and this room, and it still hard for me to fathom that I ended up in this situation. From the nightmare that was my existence to this, this unbelievable life. But all of the fear, humiliation, abuse and pain that I endured fades a little bit more into the background every time I see your smile, hear your adorable giggle, feel your soft touch…" She paused and wiped the tears from Glinda's eyes.

"Or feel the sting of your tears on my fingers. I may have been born to Melena and Frex, but it is you who gave me life. Lyndie, you are my best friend, my constant companion, my gentle lover. You guided me, led me, pulled, dragged, coaxed and nudged me into this amazing life I now have, even when I fought and fussed. I would be deeply honored if you would allow me to continue to share that life with you, because it is you that makes it worth living." She said in a quiet voice filled with emotion. Glinda realized what was happening and inhaled.

Without taking her eyes off of Glinda's tear-filled sparkling blue ones, she reached into her pocket and into the velvet pouch to retrieve the ring. Her hands were trembling, but she held the ring in one and took Glinda's quivering left hand in the other.

"Galinda Upland, will you please marry me and be my best friend, my constant companion and my gentle lover for the rest of our lives?" Elphie said with a catch in her voice as she managed, after one false start, to slip the ring onto Glinda's finger.

Time seemed to stop. There was no sound but the combined beating of their hearts. They were not even breathing.

"Elphie, you just asked me to marry you." Glinda said in a whisper when she finally found her voice.

"Yes, I did." Elphie replied then kissed the ring on her love's hand.

"Oh Oz, you proposed to me." Glinda said as she looked from the ring, into Elphie's eyes then back to the ring.

"Yes, I did." Elphie said with a shy smile.

"Oh Elphie, yes…yes I will marry you. I will marry you!" Glinda said with tears streaming down her face, hitting her broad grin.

Elphie smiled her biggest brightest smile then took Glinda into her arms holding her tightly.

"Thank you for accepting my proposal of marriage."

Glinda was a bubbly, sniffly, overly emotional mess, holding onto Elphie like she was going to disappear.

"All of this, this wonderful romance, was to create the mood. It is perfect Elphie! So very perfect." Glinda managed to say then she started to frown and say something else.

Elphie knew where this was headed by the look in her eye. So she put her finger to Glinda's lips and held up the other small pouch that she took out of her pocket. Glinda's eyes opened wide and she bounced as she took the pouch then squeaked with delight when she looked inside. Her mother was a genius, a brilliant genius. Glinda sniffled and looked into her love's black, expressive eyes and felt more true love than she ever had.

"Elphie, my precious, precious Elphie." Glinda said as cupped Elphie's cheek gently.

"Proposing to the love of my life never entered into my imagination when I was younger, in spite of how vivid it was." She smiled and Elphie smiled shyly in return.

"You asked me to marry you, you proposed to me and it was everything, and nothing like I imagined all at the same time. It was perfect. But you did what you always do and made a perfect situation even more so by allowing me the opportunity to say the words and hear the reply. You hit me like a falling tree Elphie. I've always known what it is like to be loved and to love, but I never knew the utter and complete joy of loving unselfishly until you. You have given me the greatest gift that one person can give another, your heart. You allowed me the honor of learning to love and care for it and for you. I can't imagine my life without you. I can't not love and cherish you, I simply do not know how. Elphaba Thropp, will you please be my wife? Will you marry me and forever be my best friend, my constant companion and my gentle lover?" Glinda said as she slipped what she recognized as her very first diamond ring, her favorite ring onto her love's finger.

"Just as you never imagined asking someone to marry you, I never imagined being asked. But I can't think of anything that I want to be more than I want to be your wife. Yes, I will marry you Lyndie." Elphie said softly, with the hint of a smile.

"Yippee!" Glinda squealed and threw her arms around Elphie.

"We're engaged! We're engaged!"

"Yes, we are." Elphie said with a bright smile.

They held each other for a long moment then stood forehead to forehead gazing into one another's eyes as the words sank in.

"We're engaged. To be married." Glinda whispered.

"We are engaged to be married." Elphie whispered back.

With their eyes locked in a deep and expressive gaze and they slowly put their palms together, intertwined their fingers and let their jolt flow through them. Their lips brushed in a prelude to a kiss. A kiss that they both knew would seal their promise to one another. For Glinda it held the promise of possibilities. Wonderful possibilities of wonderful things to share and experience in a life with the person that she loved more than life itself. For Elphie this kiss was the promise of certainty. Comforting certainties of having an amazing life of love, safety and hope, and exploring the wonders of that life with the person that had given it all to her. They both knew what this kiss meant, not only for them as individuals, but also for them as a couple. By mutual consent, and with mutual understanding they brushed their lips together, caressed one another's cheeks then started a slow, deliberate and meaningful kiss. A kiss that made them both tremble with emotion and tears form in their eyes. And when they parted, time once again stood still as all of their inevitabilities and eventualities were reflected in one another's eyes as new possibilities and certainties.

"We're engaged." Glinda smiled and they kissed again.

THE END OF INEVITIBILITIES AND EVENTUALITIES The beginning of the rest of their lives

A/N: Please do not get out the torches and pitchforks to come after me just yet. This story had to end sometime. The logical place to end one story and start another seemed to be the beginning of their lives as an engaged couple.

**The third installment of my Gelphie trilogy is called Possibilities and Certainties. To make the transition as easy as I possibly can. I posted the first chapter of it at the same time that I posted this one. It's a short chapter, but it will pick up right where I & E left off and get the new story rolling.**

**Thank you to all of my loyal readers and reviewers. I am glad that you have enjoyed Easier Said Than Done as well as Inevitabilities and Eventualities and I hope that you enjoy Possibilities and Certainties. mecelphie.**


End file.
